Dreams of Love
by UnchainedVixen
Summary: First Fanfic EVER.. This story is basically a saga of events based one woman's dreams of being with Bobby Goren... AU
1. 1

Title: Dreams of Love

Rating:M (for language and situations)

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I do NOT own the characters tied to ANY version of Law and Order, Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. The other characters are mine.

Basically a Fan's Dreams and Bobby Goren as the dreammaker.. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Backstory

* * *

April 22,2012

It was a relatively cool Monday in April when on a fluke Tynie decides head to the closest gas station from her apartment to buy a lotto ticket. "I ain't gonna win, but what the hell?" Tynie tells the gas station clerk TreMarkis. "Pessimistic Much there,Tynie?" TreMarkis shoots back, quickly to receive a cold stare from Tynie, alongside this explanation. "Naw dude, I just have really shitty luck, and I ain't about to plan for anything with this till I find out whether my luck has changed." TreMarkis nods understandingly as Tynie paid for her ticket. Later that day Tynie surfs the web for the winning lotto numbers. "I Won! Holy shit on a stick.. I fucking WON!" is the only thing an entire apartment complex can hear as Tynie celebrates, continuing. "I gotta claim my winnings before some other yuts does!" With that line, Tynie is basically a blur as she races to the gas station where she bought the ticket. TreMarkis is on shift pulling a double. Tynie jumps the counter to hug him while squealing "Check it out dude, I won!" TreMarkis celebrates "Well, the queen of shitty luck had her luck change huh? Sweet! Congrats!"

Unbeknownst to Tynie, there was a Lottery Administrator standing right beside her when she jumped the counter. "Oh Jeez! I didn't even see you there! Sorry.. god am I a KLUTZ!"Tynie mumbles upon setting her feet to the floor. The Lottery Administrator Tanita was all smiles as she said "Hell It's understandable, winning the lotto causes unusual reactions in people..especially for THAT kinda money. We can get this thing on the roll if ya'd like, I would just need to speak with you privately Tynie." Tynie shakes Tanita's hand, cheering "Hell yeah! Let's go!" The media attempts to interview Tynie, getting this from TreMarkis instead "Back off of her! Tynie has NO comment!"

Tynie looks back at TreMarkis saying as she leaves with Tanita "Thanks bro! I got things to handle but I will return.. trust me.." TreMarkis smiles accepting that. Tanita ponders what just happened between TreMarkis and Tynie quietly to herself. "Yeah I got people that back me even when I don't ask em to, TreMarkis was asked to say that, by the way. Oh, about that red tape for my winnings what stuff do ya need from me?" Tynie poses. A form is handed to Tynie in Tanita's Jeep Liberty and Tanita says "Man, you seriously cut to the chase don't ya? I actually like that because it spares me time and trouble with beating around the bush about this stuff. I take it you don't like being dragged on about anything.." Tynie nods and begins to fill out the paperwork before her, then inquiring. "One Question: how do I make it to where the taxes are dealt with before I get my winnings?" Tynie follows that up with this elaboration "I really feel that would be easier than trusting a tax accountant, you know what happens to some famous folks when they trust their accountants right?" Tanita nods, showing Tynie where to initial to authorize that action.

"Actually doing it that way makes it faster to obtain your winnings, I can have them wired to a bank account in a few weeks if ya like. It takes that long because the red tape processing." Tynie nods understandably "Hell I will be off of the one check a month treadmill soon, honey I ain't bitchin. I don't have a bank account though, I have a card that is authorized to receive benefits.. long story that traces back to birth defects." Tanita's stunned, staring at Tynie before saying "Let me see if I can speed this up. You will have to forfeit the monthly checks though, apparently that doesn't bug ya much... " Tynie shakes her head and says "Use my phone, go ahead. Let me know what your bosses say though." Tanita obliges, and about 20 minutes later a black SUV with tinted windows pulls up behind Tanita's Jeep Liberty. Three very well dressed men show up on the passenger side of Tanita's Jeep Liberty as Tynie rolls down the window."My name is Maurito, and I'm with the Lottery Administration, are you Tynie?" one asks as he offers his hand to be shook. Tynie opens the door, shakes his hand affirming "Yep, that's me, what can I do for ya Maurito?" Maurito points out Jaruan and Derick while saying "Would you kindly see my co-workers to have them set you up with a bank account for your winnings? I need to finalize the papers you just filed in Tanita's car. I know how you are about not wasting people's time.. Tanita briefed me, here's your phone back..."Without another word after receiving her returned phone Tynie rushes to the two gentlemen just pointed out, which shocks them. "Wow, that little thing can move!" Jaruan says, Derick shoots back "Dude, she don't like wastin' people's time, she filed the papers in Tanita's Jeep for God Sakes!"

Tynie laughs and says "Damn, am I that well known already? C'mon guys let's get this concert started!" That line draws confused looks from Jaruan and Derick, to which Maurito says "She means let's get this done already!" Tanita at this point is stunned but laughing so hard she's bawling "That was the most unusual Lotto Winner I have EVER encountered!" Maurito nods, replying "Well shit, she saves us alot of time and she is cool, weird as hell but cool." "Derick has this covered,I know him, it'll be done quickly; just as Tynie likes business to be handled apparently." Tanita states as she and Maurito drive away. Tynie's chillin' inside the black SUV, as Jaruan drives. Derick helps file the needed papers to expedite the winnings and forfeit the monthly checks. "Will I get my winnings before I lose my apartment? I don't wanna be a homeless lotto winner.." Derick says "I was just about to address that, you should get your winnings inside 2 business days. Today's Monday, so you're good. The reason it took me and Jaruan so long to get here is we chatted up your landlord to let him know of the amended situation with you."

Next thing Derick knew Tynie was bearhugging him, cheering "Thank you!Thank You!" Derick lets this go on for a moment before Jaruan decides to be a douchebag about the whole situation, the latter man spouting off rudely "She's an anomaly as a person, saves us time however she can and only after that starts does she worry about herself. I cannot figure Tynie out, maybe I ain't meant to, maybe she's just fucking nuts." Derick sternly shoots back "She ain't heartless, she's all heart.. She may have disabilities but she at least tries to make other people's lives better. Yeah I know the code about a one check a month treadmills. Maybe you oughta think of THAT before you slander her with her in the car with us!" Tynie silently ponders "Wonder if Derick wants a job as my bouncer? He'd make a good one.."Moments later Jaruan parks at the One World Trust Bank; the three of them exit the SUV headed for the doors. Derick holds the door open for Tynie and Jaruan, steadily shooting deathstares in Jaruan's direction. As Tynie approaches the tellers a manager appears before her "I'm Devyan. Today I'm supposed to get you all set up for your recent financial gain, please come with me." Tynie follows Devyan wondering why he put it like that without a peep. Derick notices the confused look on Tynie's face, clarifying "It was a code sis, there are too many ears around.." Tynie secretly liked Derick calling her "sis" and smiled as if a Hollywood Spotlight went off in her head.

As Tynie and Devyan begin the papers for the account Jaruan snaps and starts fighting with the bank security guard. Derick rushes to break it up before a full scale riot starts, considering Jaruan was armed to the teeth, something Tynie didn't know until firearms of various calibers get chucked across the tile floor when Derick tackled Jaruan."YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH, ILLINOIS IS NOT A CONCEALED CARRY STATE YET! YOU HAVE ENOUGH FIREARMS ON YOU TO CATCH A FEDERAL CASE, AND YOU ENDANGERED NUMEROUS LIVES INCLUDING THE ONE WE ARE HERE WITH! WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JARUAN?" Derick bellows as the cops race to apprehend Jaruan. Derick's then questioned by the arriving officers, only to be commended for his work in stopping a potential travesty.

The media comes out in DROVES, all wanting to talk to Tynie, but get stuck interviewing Derick. Apparently Derick doesn't like being called a hero, him making that abundantly clear in several of the interviews. Tynie can hear this all clear across the bank then Devyan says "Tynie, for your safety we will use the executive exit when we're through here. Ya may wanna hire Derick as your bouncer, he has shown he can pull it off. Just an idea."

Literally just after Devyan says that the paperwork for the bank account is done, the next thing to have taken care of was a call to Maurito to authorize the wiring of the winnings. Evidently Maurito gave Devyan his cell phone number because the wait for that clearance did not take long. Jaruan was shackled, spitmasked, and cuffed before being tossed in the back of a paddywagon by this time. Derick behaved as if he was instructed to be at Tynie's hip until everything was completed. "Derick, did you tell Maurito what Jaruan did, or can I?" Tynie poses still in shock by what went down just moments before. Maurito announces "Devyan called me told me everything. Tynie, you're lucky because Jaruan wanted to end your life. He doesn't like chicks who have a take charge mentality or who don't waste folks' time. I know what you're thinkin', why couldn't I just OK that wire in person. Truth is, I was being interviewed by the cops at that point and just got released." Tynie glares at Maurito, unable to comprehend what she did to Jaruan to deserve him being more armed by concealed weapons than half the NRA. Derick kneels to hold Tynie and says to Maurito "Boss, I know this ain't cool in the rule book, but she's scared. Understandably so, I've never seen that many firearms on one dude!"Tynie shifts her stare to Maurito, praying "Please don't can him for this, he ain't lyin." Maurito replies with the heavy metal rock on handsign of two fingers outstretched saying nothing, praying Tynie caught the hint. Tynie nods, returning the sign to Maurito, prior to declaring "Derick, dude how would ya like to work for me as my bouncer? The only rules I have are don't join a gang, don't land in prison, and don't damage my phone.. Fair?"

Derick nods approvingly, wondering "May I give my 2 weeks to Maurito first? It's only ethical that I do that much." Maurito intrudes "I think she'd fire ya before fully hirin' ya if ya didn't Derick. Congrats dude, it's rocked workin' with ya. Maybe we can still hang out or be in contact." Tynie verbally steps in with this idea "Maurito, you have a slot available to you too with me, as my head of public relations. Now to find something for Tanita to do as my employee that isn't demeaning.."Tanita hears her name and rushes over to the four of them as Devyan sits in wonderment trying to figure out just how giving this new millionaire is going to be. The next thing Tynie hears is Devyan saying "Tanita has a law degree, she's licensed to practice in 27 states. Illinois is one of them. I can handle your finances and investments, I am a licensed investment banker. That is if you're willing to hire us Ms. Tynie." Tanita comes over to Devyan smacking him on the arm as this admonishment rings out "Little brother! Do not beg like that! You are telling the truth it's just the way you said that bugged me." Tynie reaches over to Devyan and Tanita, telling them they're hired.

Devyan's computer beeps and a green screen appears just then to inform all around it that the wire of the winnings has just gone through. Tynie then plots "Maurito, Derick, Tanita, and Devyan take 20 Million dollars each right that your lifetime retainers." Devyan immediately obliges prior to resigning with the bank through a phone call. "Maurito, can ya do me a favor? Find TreMarkis at that gas station and tell him he has a job with me as a works with Derick. Tell him it's effective immediately." TreMarkis was at that bank to cash his paycheck from the job he had and heard it all, only to rush over and greet his new co-worker. "I already know Ms. Tynie. Working on TreMarkis' pay wire now." Devyan says.

TreMarkis is completely lost at this point wondering what a "pay wire" is, getting told by Derick "Dude you can totally quit that minimum wage gig you call a job. You just got 20 million dollars in an account where it makes great interest that you can live off of.. right Devyan?" Devyan nods affirming "That's how I did all of em." TreMarkis squeals like a Valley Girl in a shoe Store, they all walk out moments later happier than they've been in ages.

Maurito has a split second lapse in that contentment when he gets a texts saying he and Derick were just fired. "Well, we don't need to give our 2 weeks now.. we got a better gig JUST in the nick of time.. lovely how that worked." He says. "Well at least we aren't about to spend our lives in club fed on gun charges.."Derick replies with a smartass smirk.. although he was right. Jaruan took a chance and now the Feds will have their courtroom fun with him. Tynie demands "Nobody bring up Jaruan again! The next person who does is FIRED!" Derick and Maurito nod quietly, discovering Tynie's a force to be reckoned with when angered. TreMarkis spots his former boss and says "I'm out,I just got a much better gig with safer hours and better pay." The boss takes the pink slip in his hand, torching it with his Bic. Devyan, Maurito, and Derick all watch that happen with angry looks on their faces saying simultaneously "TreMarkis, you're better off with us dude, we will respect you." Tynie says nothing as her phone goes off. "Hello?" she says "Tynie, It's Paco, your husband. I have cheated on you. I no longer love you. I am leaving you today. I have already signed a sworn affidavit sayin I don't want a dime of your lotto winnings. Just don't contest the divorce and I won't bother you again. Goodbye."Then an abrupt hangup is heard. "The son of a psychofucker!" Tynie bellows as she collapses to the ground. "I've just been abandoned by my husband, I never mentioned him before because he hasn't been home much. I suspected infidelity. He says he signed a sworn affidavit saying he don't want a damn dime from me and that as long as I do not contest the divorce he won't bother me again."

Tanita says "He did, I just got a copy. Tynie he has dated my brother's ex-wife for six months. I didn't know if I'd ever bump into you. I sure didn't want to ruin your celebration when you won. I'm sorry. Don't worry he won't get shit from you, hell he'll OWE you when I'm done with him!" Tynie shot back "NO! I don't want his money, I have my own now.. he can just fuck the ex-wife of your brother, apparently she loves ruining marriages." Devyan wondered "How'd ya know she cheated on me Ms. Tynie?" "Devyan, sweetness please just call me Tynie. I have judges that are friends of mine that's how I know. Tanita has their numbers, or at least she will in 3...2...1.." Tanita's phone beeps with a list of numbers to various judges right as Tynie called it. That information is then stashed against Tanita's phone for future use. Maurito advises "Tynie, as your new head of public relations and a recently abandoned guy may I offer some advice? Please get tested for EVERYTHING. It's in your best interest and the way that'll make you look as an inspiration to other chicks will only benefit you." Derick nods in agreement with Maurito prior to mentioning"That's where she's headin now. When I got wind of this whole thing I called a buddy of mine who is a doctor, Dr. Eddwards. Tynie has an appointment in 45 minutes."

Tanita plans out "I've searched this list of judges for one that actually has a staff member who knows how to answer a phone, finding His Honor Wylkins. I'll alert His Honor Wylkins' staff that we need a courtdate A.S.A.P. Maurito, you handle the media. By that I mean you get them the hell outta here and if they give you any shit, you call me! Devyan you go to my office and start monitoring the hell out of Tynie's finances. TreMarkis and Derick: you know what to do!" Without incident the media heard Tanita give the orders of the staff surrounding Tynie and decided it was best to get the holy hell outta dodge. Everyone then races to the respective locations that Tanita gave as Tynie thought to herself "Damn she's good!"

Twenty minutes Later, Tynie, TreMarkis, and Derick arrive at Dr. Eddwards office finding it to be very fancy in decor. TreMarkis tells Derick "I'm gonna go get Tynie some cigarettes and tank up this SUV. That way I can to a perimiter check in case of a show up of her asshole ex-husband." Derick nods, celebrating "Dude that is GENIUS! I'll be with Tynie since the doctor she's goin to is one of my guys and she don't know him." Tynie and Derick walk into the office together and a very slim, clean cut young looking man shows up before them. "Hi Tynie, I'm Dr. Eddwards. Let's get this situation handled shall we?" Derick says "Go on in Tynie, I'll be waiting for you in here." Tynie's usually very uncomfortable in doctor's offices, but not with Dr. Eddwards. The physical and tests were done a lot faster than Tynie is accustomed to, which was actually very contenting for her.

Dr. Eddwards comes in the room with the results from the tests 15 minutes after administering them with a big ol' cheesy smile on his face. The next thing Tynie hears is: "You're not pregnant, STD-wise you're clean. Hell you don't even have diabetes!" Tynie hugs Dr. Eddwards hard enough to knock him on his back. "That was the second best news I have gotten all day! Sorry but this ain't outdoin what happened to me today. I take it you know what I mean." Dr. Eddwards answers "Yep, and all that was on the house. I did it that way so that you wouldn't think I was after your money. You got my friend Derick away from that Jaruan asshole. I owed ya this much." Tynie smiles at the notion thinking to herself "Hells Bells Chivalry ain't dead..."

Derick walks up to Tynie,then helping her and Dr. Eddwards off the floor."Great news ya got. I heard, we had to have your ex-husband arrested though. He tried to put a bomb under the car." Tynie relates vindictively "This day just keeps getting better for me and worse for him! Serves him right though." With that TreMarkis meets them outside the office holding a carton of menthol cigarettes, the SUV parked nearby. TreMarkis then inquires "Did I get it right Tynie? I wasn't sure what kind of smokes ya preferred so I took a wild flaming guess." Tynie nods and simultaneously scores the carton from TreMarkis, getting into that vehicle silently. Derick takes shotgun in the SUV and TreMarkis hops in to drive them away to Tynie's apartment.

Tynie takes TreMarkis and Derick into her apartment building which is old and becoming delapidated. As soon as they approach apartment 10 on the main floor Tynie opens the door to uncover that the only things left in it were hers and what the landlord originally left for use in the apartment. TreMarkis finds a note stapled to the T.V. stand and reads it "I took MY man's shit out of your apartment, Your landlord knows about everything that happened in this apartment. He actually had ME arrested, the fucking bastard! I hope your millions make you happy, and that you know I am proud to have destroyed your marriage! Hate you, Annalita" Tynie's standing in the dead center of the apartment just tryin to figure out when the hell this was all pulled off.

Derick runs past Tynie to see why TreMarkis has an enraged look on his face only to see the note Annalita left in TreMarkis' hands. Trying to calm the situation a bit, Derick says "Tynie, we can have this place renovated to where the landlord is more than happy with it. Matter of fact, that's already been arranged which is why Annalita was arrested. The guys doin' the renovations are ALL union because I am pro-union and I set this all up." Tynie shows the heavy metal handsign to those words signaling that Derick did great with his idea. Derick's phone goes off and it's Devyan with a question "Hey bro, did Annalita ask you for bail? She just blew up Tanita's, Maurito's, and my phones. Tanita ordered us not to bond Annalita out, tell TreMarkis and Tynie. Maurito' s out handling the media mess outside Tynie's building. Tanita said Tynie's courtdate for the divorce is tomorrow at 9 in the morning." Derick responds "Done deal bro, I ain't answerin unless it's one of y'all and neither is TreMarkis. Tynie told me to tell you Annalita can "go suck Satan off as far as she cares. Later" That conversation goes on even as Tynie's numbed by a blended set of emotions: Happiness, rage, confusion, contentment, and ironically enough peace.

TreMarkis lights Tynie a cigarette from the pack he had in his breast pocket, wondering "Join me?" Tynie smiles and accepts the lit gift of nicotine just as TreMarkis lights his. "Hey Derick, When do the union guys do their thing?" Tynie asks, the answer being "While you're in court tomorrow, earliest I could make it happen." "Derick, how did you know what I wanted to say to Annalita?" Derick shrugs "TreMarkis ain't the only one who can pull off wild flaming guesses!"With that the three of them decide to leave, figuring that a night away from the apartment will do Tynie a lot of good. TreMarkis gets the other two into the SUV before plotting "Let me see if Maurito'd let us stay at his place. I got a real bad vibe about Tynie bein in that apartment before the union guys show up to fix it." *BEEP* TreMarkis' phone receives a text from Maurito with what he pondered being instructed of him. "That settles that. We are goin to Maurito's." TreMarkis declares to Tynie and Derick. They spend the rest of the night at Maurito's very eloquently laid out townhouse watching all movies and shows with the man behind Bobby Goren in them on a very nice 72in HDTV. Maurito expounds "Tynie, I hope ya like him as an actor. I do." Derick, TreMarkis, and Tanita all nod in concurrence, only to hear Tynie squeal like a schoolgirl with a wicked crush every time the one behind Bobby's on screen. "We have our verdict" Tanita says with a laugh.

The night drones off in peace and schoolgirl squeals as they all relax enjoying themselves. Pizza and various alcoholic drinks are shared by all but Tanita and Tynie, who settle for Pepsi's due to tomorrow's courtdate. Tynie's schoolgirl squeals are for another reason aside from the one behind Bobby Goren's more than evident hotness. In many ways, they are anticipatory of her liberation. At about 11 in the evening everyone crashes, Tanita and Tynie set an alarm for 7 am to make the liberation true.

Eight in the morning arrives, Tanita and Tynie rushing to leave in order to make their courtdate. "Watch the psychofucker not even show up." Tynie murmurs cruelly. Tanita replies "If he doesn't he loses. He already said he won't take your money or your property. I say we wait and see." They arrive at the courthouse with just enough time to park and go through security prior to appearing in courtroom 22. His Honor Wylkins' will preside over the setting free of Tynie. Everything that is proxy for entering a courtroom goes off without a delay. Tanita receives a text saying Tynie's soon-to-be-former husband refuses to appear as they wait to speak to the judge. "You called it Tynie. Legal Aid just texted me. Apparently the one you call PsychoFucker ain't showing. We'll be done in about 20 minutes. You'll be lock, stock, and barrel liberated from him." "He got a legal aid attorney and actually told them he aint' comin? Dumbass!" Tynie replies as the two of them walk into the courtroom. His Honor Wylkins poses "You got the word too huh Tanita? Is your client ready to win this divorce by default and witness her former husband literally give up any shot of fighting it?" Tynie inquires back "Your Honor, where do I sign? Can I legally hug you afterwards? Can I use the word bitch in your courtroom? What's the word?"

His Honor Wylkins busts up laughing as this is declared "Approach the bench, yes you can on both the hug and the bitch parts. The word is let's get this finished. All I need you to do is sign this form!"Tanita catches a breeze from Tynie rushing the bench "I ain't disobeyin a judge!" Tynie squeals as form is signed, *Bearhugs His Honor Wylkins* the judge is hugged, as soon as the form is stamped. I'll be freed!" Tanita starts giggling and looks apologetically at His Honor Wylkins, only to see the judge is back to laughing like mad. His Honor Wylkins then says "Congratulations Tynie, you are now a free bitch as you put it. ENJOY! This matter is adjourned!" Tanita hugs Tynie. Saying their thank you's to the judge, Tanita cheers "Let's get outta here!" Tynie obliges, the two ladies basically cruise throughh security before exiting the courthouse. After the courtdate, Tanita takes Tynie to the D.M.V. to get her license. An hour later Tynie's licensed to drive.

While all of that happens, six union guys from various trades are crammed into Tynie's apartment renovating it. Tanita and Tynie arrive just as everything is being finished. The guys say as one "We got this done with the best quality we could, inside half an hour it'll be done." Tynie is aurally divebombed by the simultaneous nature of that remark, standing also beyond pleased with the job they did. "Derick, dude your guys ruled this! Does my landlord know I am moving out? I feel that it's best because my ex knows this place and I don't want this excellent renovation job wasted out of his vengeance."

Unknown to Tynie, her landlord stood behind her nodding in agreement. "EESH! ! I didn't even see you there!" Tynie squeals. "It's cool Tynie, sad to lose my best tenant ever. I agree with your motives. Hope ya don't land being a stranger." Tynie hugged her landlord and whispering vows to keep in touch. The union guys put their finishing touches on the renovation job, then handed a notice to the landlord for insurance purposes logging what was done. Silently, every person in Tynie's apartment leaves, the day starting to have an aura of peace around it. The last thing they heard Tynie say was "Everything is still wonderful. Goodbyes suck though!" A text from Tanita breaks the silence wide open, Tynie learning her lawyer insists that she and the others with her stay at Tanita's for a while. Tynie's numbed by the whirlwind past couple days, still embattled in a blend of emotions that never before hit her at the same time. Tynie got that text as Tanita escorted her from the old apartment, not much else said until everyone met at Tanita's.

"Thank God I'm Single! No kids, no romantic links, I can handle being housemates with a lawyer and my boss. Really that should be intriguing." Derick and TreMarkis chime simultaneously. Tynie and Tanita giggle as they witness the two bouncers trying to figure Tynie out upon her arrival. "Dammit all to hell! I don't have any clothes! When I was in the apartment I saw all my clothes tore up! My valuables had to be tubbed by union guys because they were strewn around. That's why I was so damned silent!" Tanita races to Derick's side,slipping him written orders to get the valuable tubs. Derick then gets the keys to a cherry red BMW SUV that Tanita hardly uses, vanishing to make good on what he was required to do. TreMarikis plans to play part of chaufer in another SUV as Tanita eludes "You won't have that problem long. We're also getting you a makeover." Moments later the black SUV is entered by Tanita and Tynie. TreMarkis makes comments about Tynie "soon to look different," every one deemed a compliment by her. Half an hour later, they arrive at the MaxiModel Personal Renovation Center as the entire staff rushes to greet Tynie. Everything from Plastic Surgeons to Professional HairWeave installers was present.

"Don't touch my tattoos whatever you do! Make me look Stunning! I want a bigger bustline, redo and bleach my teeth, give me shoulderlength hair to match my natural. If you can have it done inside of 4 hours, you get ten million bucks! I have an UnGodly amount of wealth now. If you want my business, do not argue with me!"The crowd salutes Military style showing they consent to the terms. Tynie's then rushed into surgery to get her bigger bustline, naturally she's a B cup, after today she will be a CC cup. One hour after that surgery, the dental renovation staff walks in fulfilling Tynie's wishes regarding her teeth. Forty Five minutes after that the next two parts of Tynie's makeover are handled. Exiting as all that is concluded, Tynie shocks everyone around her with the new look. Derrick texts TreMarkis to let him know his mission with Tynie's stuff is completed. Temporarily taking TreMarkis's phone Tanita replies with "Meet us at my house in 4 hours. You're off til then. Boss's orders." Derick agrees to that, Tanita then returning TreMarkis's phone.

"TreMarkis hope ya like to shop!" Tynie spurts out only to hear TreMarkis squeal like a schoolgirl. "A guy who squeals at the word shop, interesting."Tanita giggles. As that sentence ends, the three of them walk out. Derick already paid the people behind Tynie's makeover, that much being broadcast in a text she receives on the way back to the black SUV. That apartment will signify the end of an era for Tynie, never again would she live in a delapidated building."I have the best staff on the planet!" Tynie elates, lighting another cigarette for herself and TreMarkis. Tanita smiles, relaying that message in a text to Devyan, Maurito, and Derick. Maurito at last made it to Tanita's house, the media droves keeping him busy for longer than he originally suspected. As a surprise to TreMarkis, Derick, Tanita, and Tynie, Maurito's making a multi-course dinner and also has a surprise for Tynie that she will never see coming. Tanita has a very nicely decorated sprawling 2 story townhouse with plenty of room for all of them, How Maurito plans to pull off giving Tynie this mystery gift is a definite curiosity. Maurito has it planned however, and won't blurt a peep to anyone else as to what's up his sleeves.

Several shops visited, TreMarkis insisted on carrying all the bags. As the black SUV's loaded, Tanita figures it's time to head for her house. TreMarkis and Tynie oblige that idea, hopping into the SUV mere moments after the trunk door's secured. "Tynie, do you feel liberated now?" TreMarkis queries. Tynie's answer is a happily bellowed "Hell yeah!" Thing is, Tynie's again to be surprised..in a great way.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Sneakdom Realized, Dinner and Dreams

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The Black SUV pulls into Tanita's driveway where Maurito's waiting. "Where are Derick and Devyan?" Tanita worries. Devyan goes straight for the trunk to the car silently and carries in the load of bags from the shopping spree with TreMarkis assisting. Tynie exits the SUV, then guessing "Oh Devyan's proving he can be a gentleman, as is TreMarkis. Derick's inside making the rest of dinner. Maurito's here with us incase my new look spurs another trouge of media assholes." Maurito mutters under his breath "Tynie, you're good." Tanita and Tynie walk into the house, after a few moments Maurito joins them. After the black SUV's unloaded, Derick and TreMarkis join the others in Tanita's home.

Dinner's immaculate, everything from ribs to German Chocolate cake to be served. Maurito's tense and everyone noticed it. As they all finished, Maurito declared "Tynie, I know how much you like the actor behind Bobby Goren so I got you alone a VI.P. Ticket and backstage pass to his next event: The Life of VDO tomorrow night in the twin cities. Hope ya have fun boss, I've also given your staff the night off so they can help me get you your own place. Hope ya don't mind that." Tynie's speechless, which does not happen much with her. The other three look at Maurito and say in unison "How the hell did you do THAT? It's gonna rock her world! We got work to do tomorrow so ya did right." Maurito confesses "Tynie ain't the only one with people ya know."

At that juncture everyone was passing around ribs, salads, and cake to each other without conversation. Tynie's also elated and a bit shocked that her Head of Public Relations had sneakdom in him. Ironically, she's also impressed by that fact.

Twenty minutes pass from that point and Devyan is clearing dishes as TreMarkis gathers leftovers to put away. Derick and Tanita go for the wine to celebrate with Tynie after all the things that have transpired in the past few days. Tynie sits back in sheer wonderment at just how one fluke has changed her life thus far for the better. "Everything is wonderful. Goodbyes do suck; but things roll out well in the end. After this one glass of wine I gotta get myself an outfit that'll be acceptable for wearing around the Hot One behind Bobby Goren!" Tynie realizes to herself, grateful she's still sitting or she'd have fainted to the floor."God, please do NOT let me embarrass myself in front of him. PLEASE!" Tynie prays rather loudly, stunning her entire staff.

Tanita says "Tynie,you need this glass of Chardonnay to chill. After that you can go about your panicking and outfit choosing." Tynie obliges, sipping the Chardonnay with a smile. Devyan and TreMarkis finish what they were doing and join in, with Maurito and Derick following them.

Laughter and clinking glasses continue as Tynie bows out to allow her newly acquired staff time to unwind. "I gotta find something that will be dignified yet make Bobby's jaw hit the floor. Seriously." Tynie mantras to herself inside her head. "Too chintzy, Too mellow, Too slutty.. too perfect!" She says as a sleeveless black leather dress that comes to just above her knees is chosen. "Now do I go with boots or fishnets? Flip a coin: heads its boots, tails its fishnets" When the coin is tossed into the air it lands heads up. "Leather boots it is. God I hope he likes this." Tynie worries under her breath. Tanita smiles,texting the others: "Tynie's trippin,it's cute. TreMarikis get her a cigarette!"TreMarkis replies "Got it. Does she even know your standing there?" Tanita's answer "Oh shit! She just saw me. Heading back to you guys."TreMarkis concludes "Figured as much. Seriously, if he doesn't like how she looks then he's out of his fucking mind!" Tynie giggled not even caring she'd been spied on by her staff.

Her mind and heart simultaneously start racing, the worry over whether what she's wearing will appease the one behind Bobby Goren being an incessant one. "Only God knows, wish He'd text me with a heads up!"Tynie sputters out as the night ends. Tonight for the first time in ages, Tynie falls asleep wearing a genuine smile.

It's about ten in the morning when Tynie awakes, excited and nervous. A quick check of herself in the mirror unveils just how well the MaxiModel Personal Renovation Center did. The leather dress she tried on still looks new, her hair needed re-styled, makeup, perfume, and a few other simple personal touchups before Tynie's ready to meet the actor of her dreams.

Tanita says "Morning Boss, here's your coffee and smoke. Your pass for tonight is in your purse which is on your side of the door. I gave you a key to my BMW that Derick used yesterday. On that ring is a key to my house." Tynie nods as she overhears Maurito, Derick, Devyan, and TreMarkis say "We got work to do, let's get to it and leave Tynie be. Tonight's gonna be MAJOR for her!" "That sounded like a huddle plan. I told them to do that by the way." Tanita describes as she goes to join them.

"I am so nervous! I am about to be around The Hot Man Behind the Character of Bobby Goren! EEEK!" Tynie squeals as the full scope of her personal preparations for just such a meetup are completed. "The ticket says the event is in the twin cities at 7p.m.,it's now 1 p.m. I have enough time to get there even if I leave at 5. God I'm NERVOUS!" Tanita Returns just long enough to say "Relax Tynie, everything will be fine. I'm here because I just got canned from my old job for going AWOL. I'm happier working for you anyway"

Except for the sound of Tynie's exuberant breaths, after that line was uttered the home was totally silent. The time dragged on, Tynie periodically checked to see just how she looked praying for perfection. "He is perfect, I must look the same before him" She tells herself. At around 5 there's a knock at the front door. Tynie rushes to answer it as fast as she can in leather heelboots. On the other side of the front door stands a 6 ft 4 broad shouldered bear of a man smiling with his deep chocolate eyes glowing, his face clean shaven. "Are you Tynie?" He wonders as he extends his hand to be shaken. "Yes I am, and I know who you are Your Hotness" Tynie replies. Instead of shaking his hand she hugs him. He blushes while answering softly "Your Hotness, never got that one before. By the way, you look positively stunning."

It's then Tynie's turn to blush at that moment, as she mentally notes to thank the ones who made her makeover reality. The Physical Perfection who plays Bobby Goren said as he pointed to a black stretch limo "Your chariot awaits Tynie" Securing Tanita's home before they left, Tynie wraps her arm in his, before wondering "I know you have a wife in reality, I hope she don't mind I did that." Tynie Said nervously. "She left me yesterday, so it's cool. Besides it isn't every day I have a bombshell on my arm." Bobby stated back calmly. They head straight for the twin cities and the venue for tonight's show in that "chariot" limo. "You don't have to be so long winded about what you call me you know. Your Hotness or Bobby is fine." He tells her as they head into the awaiting limo.

"Everything is wonderful, Goodbyes still suck, things work well in the end if they're meant to" rings out in Tynie's head as she's treated like royalty by the one she called Your Hotness to his face. Tonight's just begun,already Tynie's in heaven. They're both all smiles as they make small talk in the limo. Bobby can't help but wonder just how a 32 year old could find him attractive. Thing is, right off the bat Tynie lets him know the she's totally fixed so no chance of pregnancy can occur. She spares him the curiosity by reaching up to caress his face, then stare into his eyes and plant one hell of a hot French kiss on his lips.

Bobby returns the kiss in kind as things get steamy while they traveled on. Tynie's half on her seat, until she is fully pulled onto Bobby's lap. Evidenced arousal is in his suitpants as a raging hard-on is felt thru her leather dress. Tynie smiles and proceeds to fumble with Bobby's tie as he removes his suit coat. The kiss is uninterrupted through all this, gutteral primal growls are all that is heard.

In a matter of moments, Tynie makes short order of Bobby's shirt to reveal a well sculpted bear of a chest. Kisses trail from Bobby's lips down to his pecs, a tongue lashing of his nipples following as Tynie rubs Bobby's abdomen down letting her mouth fall behind her hands. He then howls out "Ohhh Tynie. please don't stop!" Tynie honors the request, only breaking the kiss to say "this isn't the only time you're getting me like this tonight ya know." Then with a horny urgency Bobby raises his hips, Tynie rids of his belt, pants and boxers. As she does this Bobby's found the zipper to her dress sliding it down rather quickly to discover that Tynie isn't wearing a bra, her thong is soaking wet. Bobby makes Tynie unable to complete words, only the aroused growls of a fangirl in paradise are heard. They egg him on, with one swift motion Bobby is devouring her core. "ohhhh Godddd!Yes! oooohh!" Tynie moans out as a fantasy is lived. Moments later Tynie climaxes all over Bobby's mouth, while that happens he arises to kiss her. When Tynie tastes herself on his lips she groans out in sheer pleasure. Without a syllable more, Bobby's enormous manhood is devoured by Tynie as she takes his balls into her hands teasing them. Stroking his erection with both hands, Bobby sounds off pleading for her to go on.

After giving the cock of her Your Hotness attention, she migrates to his balls, taking them both into her mouth at once, driving Bobby INSANE with howls and moans of ecstasy. Out of nowhere she mounts Bobby like a Harley riding him as hard as she can. The size and girth of what she's riding shocks Tynie, yet her primal side desires Bobby to ravage her wildly. A quick look given his eyes her message is received. The next thing Tynie knows, he flips her onto her back and takes charge of the erotic dance they've been doing.

She bellows out a request for more,also seeking out Bobby to "show no restraint on the power" when he continues to take her. He honors those wishes until both share in a wicked climax, the two separately screaming out one another's names as that arrives. Ever the gentleman, Bobby pulls Tynie atop him as she rides out the orgasm of her life. They snuggle up contented, both getting a fantasy that only one of them knew existed.

The euphoria is broken by Bobby's phone going off. "Hello?" Bobby answers, then learning "This is Event Security for the Twin Cities Theater,sir. You have the night to do whatever you want, your twin cities event has been cancelled. Some asshole named Paco lined the theater in bombs to target a woman named Tynie." Bobby nods and hangs up, before Tynie feels a bearhug from her Your Hotness that's so tight she can actually feel his heartbeat. "We have new plans Tynie, I say we get dinner, go to a movie and then..you know.."Bobby says, getting this reply from Tynie "Anything you want Your Hotness, as long as I get that again later." "Deal." Bobby agrees still unable to get over being called Your Hotness. To further show chivalry he helps Tynie back into her clothes. She honoredly returns the favor knowing the night was theirs to share in together. The driver of the limo was professionally oblivious to what happened in the backseat and knew just the place to restart their evening. He took them there without a single word mentioned. A very nice steak dinner's had at Vino's steak house, the small talk changed into full blown chatter about everything from the makeover to the reason their night got altered. Tynie requests "Please let's not drone on about that, I'd rather we enjoy each other with not disturbances or worries." Bobby replies "As you wish Your Hotness."

A mutual blush is shared, and so is desert: Double chocolate cake. People around Tynie and Bobby could've sworn they were newlyweds by how they shared the dish, that was not a concern of either of theirs. The check being paid, Bobby and Tynie exit Vino's returning to the limo all smiles. The driver again knows a great place for a movie soon getting them there silently.

Tynie and Bobby cuddle up in the back of the limo, truly having a good time. Moments later they arrive at T.J.'s Flix for a showing of The Cell. Bobby worries "I hope ya like this movie." Grabbing his ass, Tynie counters "I already love one of the actors in it, so I will." Bobby mutters "A 32 year old obvious bombshell who could get anyone she wants loves me? How the hell did I land that?" Tynie's actually hurt by that inquiry, retorting "You're gorgeous! If anyone should wonder how this came to be real it's me!" Seeing the hurt in her eyes with a quick glance, Bobby murmurs "I'm sorry." "It's alright. All I ask is that it doesn't happen again." Tynie resolves. "You got it." Bobby attests, that conversation ending.

They make their way to the theater seats, and the show begins. As the movie played on, at a few scenes Tynie lunged into Bobby's arms. Each time, she got held with everything Bobby had, again a demonstration of his chivalry."I'm not the big badass people think I am.I'm actually rather girly." Tynie confessed. Bobby recounted "Good, let me be your protector. I know you have bouncers. I know you're recently divorced. Do you have kids?" Tynie shook her head, that was a medically impossible dream, but she didn't wish to kill the romantic mood. "Well I can have my people stop your people from keeping you in this state. I mean if you want you can be with me in New York."

Tynie squealed so loudly that it echoed, her only other answer was to jump atop Bobby kissing him with no inhibition. As that kiss separated, Bobby chirps "That was a yes." The movie ends with neither one of them paying much attention. They exit the theater and go back to the limo. Tynie's positively glowing, Bobby returning her glow with one of his own, essentially making their faces look like Hollywood spotlights. Tynie then states"Now to get my people ready to move to New York." The limo driver decrees "They weren't looking for a place for you today. They were getting their things together. Maurito's my brother that's how I know. My name's K.J." Tynie hugs K.J.,followed by Bobby shaking his hand. About 45 minutes later, they arrive at Tanita's, all of Tynie's staff can just tell she got laid. "It must be in your deep bluegreen eyes." Bobby whispers. "I am with the Robert Goren, we got wild, I got protected. I get to move to N.Y. and away from all the assholes I've ever met to be right at the hip of my Your Hotness!" Tynie squeaks before she faints, only to have Bobby catch her in his big burly arms.

TreMarkis, Devyan,Tanita, Maurito, K.J. and Derick see that happen, then rushing to Tynie's side. "Back up guys, let me get her to the couch." Bobby dictates, Tynie's entire staff obliging. A few minutes later Tynie comes to, opening her eyes slowly, as a few queries leave her lips. "Did I embarrass myself in front of Bobby? Is he still here? Was tonight a dream?" "No, you didn't. I'm not leaving you, it's reality, or do you not believe your personal Your Hotness?" Bobby replied actually hurt. The next thing he saw is Tynie getting off the couch, then running her hand down his face, before apologizing "I'm sorry, that was wrong. Please forgive me." "Already have. I knew the shock of it all would hit ya sometime, it just stung to hear you ask those things is all." Bobby relays. "I say we make up in actions Bobby. Words aren't good enough.. kiss me!" Tynie relates, getting that wish granted seconds later.

TreMarkis cheers "Let's Party! We're Leaving IL's bullshit for new lives in New York!" That one line got the entire house into a well-deserved celebratory frenzy. K.J. get the job of staff driver, each party at Tanita's having their own purpose to party.

Wines and other alcoholic beverages were shared, music blaring, fun had by all. Bobby later discovers what JagerBombs do to Tynie. He goes to kiss her,getting this whispered in his ear "Too many eyes, need to rock your world NOW." Tynie immediately after finds herself being whisked away to a bedroom in Bobby's arms. "This Bombshell is a nympho and she wants me… wow!" Bobby elates to himself as she laughs. The remainder of the night and half the next day make the rendezvous in the limo look tame by comparison. Lovemaking shared that is so intense they both need smokes after. Cuddling as they crashed together Bobby says "Thank you God for bringing me this Bombshell, I love her." Tynie adds "Hey God, owe ya a beer ! Ya gave me my personal Your hotness and he loves me. Thanks Man!" Bobby giggles at that realizing his bombshell had a weird streak, one he would come to adore. Later that day, all of their lives would alter for the best.

The rest of Tynie's staff packs up the entire house as Bobby and Tynie sleep. About 1 in the afternoon the pair awake, heading to the kitchen. Bobby takes one look around wondering "I take it your people accepted my offer?" Tynie affirms "Yeah they listen when I say pack yo' shit we got a new gig, silly! It may not be the most ladylike way to handle business but it gets the job done!" Bobby then makes a mental note that Tynie has a means to get business handled that he may want her to teach his people.

"My Tynie, would you teach that to my people? I can set that up if you'd like." He inquires. "Yes My Bobby I'd do that for you, but first let's make this calling each other "my" Official." With that,he hands her a black box, followed by this explanation "It's a devotion ring. As long as you wear it, know I'm devoted to you alone." "Now I gotta get my man one, I'm not havin other chicks try to steal away the one that's devoted to me alone now!" Tynie returns. Bobby nods, after that they plan to resolve what she just let out. Tynie puts on the ring only to be floored by the sheer beauty of it. A solo 19carat diamond on a solid gold band glistens on her finger and in her view. "Only the best for my Tynie." Bobby gleams. They share a deeply passionate kiss and then rush to get Bobby a devotion ring from Tynie. K.J., of course knows the perfect jewler, taking them right to his shop. Demarian Jewlers, a very nice place loaded with the finest in jewels and rings is later arrived at. Tynie finds just the one she wants to give Bobby and has him try it on. A solo White Gold band with a half dozen mini diamonds in it. "Oooh baby's got taste! I love it!" Bobby applauds. He then tries to put the ring on, receiving a short hurt look from Tynie. "Now Sexy, I cannot have you wearing a devotion ring with the tags still on it. I didn't give it to you just yet. Baby deserves a proper presentation." Tynie chides as she yanks off the tags. "Hot and romantic, Damn I'm lucky." Bobby murmurs, not expecting Tynie to hear him, She does anyway as they walk out of Damian's arm-in-arm. K.J. and the limo are waiting, as Tynie's ushered in by her Your Hotness.

Instead of wild passionate sex, Bobby gets a presentation he never saw coming. As he settles into his seat, Tynie gets on one knee saying"I have loved you for years, adored all your works. I got the sheer honor to show you my intimate wild side. I want to make you mine for all time. You're devoted to me, my ring shows that returned as a constant. Please wear this ring as my devotion symbol to you."

Slipping the ring onto his right ring finger, Tynie finds herself scooped into his arms to celebrate their new dedication pact by snuggling. K.J. then declares over the p.a. system "En route to N.Y. with romance stops planned."

While that's going on, Tynie's entire staff is already on the road to N.Y. because they left at midnight. By midday the next day, everyone meets up at Bobby's home. K.J. opens the limo door for Tynie and Bobby. Meeting up with the others in minutes, Tynie's entire staff notes a pair of happy glowing faces and devotion rings being modeled off. Devyan says "Tynie don't worry your winnings followed ya here. N.Y. has several One World Trust bank locations, that's actually why that bank was chosen by Tanita."

"I will say it again: I have the best staff on the planet!" Tynie elates. Bobby wonders "I get to share some of your staffers right? You can share in mine." "In that case, we have the best staff on the fucking planet!" Tynie smilingly amends. Everyone present bore witness to contentment, realizing that their lives are about to get much better. Peace in that at last for Tynie.


	3. 3

Devotion made permanent ONE YEAR LATER

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a year since the lotto and a night with Bobby changed several lives for the better. Bobby's a man in love with a surprise for Tynie, one that she dreamt of but doesn't know is about to be real. They decided to keep the devotion rings, Bobby has something else up his sleeves. "Heyy sexy, come here for a sec would ya?" He asks. Wrapping her arms around from behind him, she replies "Yes Love?" Bobby rather deftly sweeps Tynie around so they are eye to eye with both of their entire staffs present. A quick kiss and cuddle given her, Bobby gets down on one knee, asking "Baby, you have been the bombshell of my dreams, and I live to love you. I've been devoted from moment one.I'd be honored to make that permanent Tynie Leah Wilman, will you marry me?" Up until that point as far as nearly all present were aware only Tanita knew Tynie's last name. A perfect 22 carat solo diamond on a platinum band is presented to Tynie inside a little black box. Jumping into his arms, Tynie squeals "Hell yes I will!"

With the ring on her hand, she bawls in happiness, further elaborating. "Ya know what this means right? I got you a devotion ring. Now I gotta find a N.Y. jeweler with the perfect wedding band for you. Only the best for my baby." Bobby blushes, murmuring with a smile "I've got a damn good woman." That day they file for the license that will seal the love for all time, it's effective twenty-four hours later.

K.J. interjects "If you two can meet me in the limo in ten minutes, I'll get you to just the place to make Tynie's wishes real about the ring. Congrats you two!" Honoring the plan, Tynie and Bobby head for Aaron's Custom rings. Entering with a gap between them, Bobby watches Tynie take her time in finding the "perfect ring." When that jewelry catches her eye, Tynie asks in a singsong voice "Hey baby, come here please." Arriving at her side in a flash, Bobby says with lust in his voice "You know what I like.." She pays for the ring, awaiting Bobby's choice for hers. Moments later Bobby steals one of Tynie's moves, requesting "Hey sexy, come here please." Obliging him, she squeals with a want in her voice "Ooh sexy..it's perfect!" Hearing the tone Tynie used, Bobby rushes to pay for the rings.

After those are boxed, K.J. picks them up to allow the couple much needed romance time. The trip back to Bobby's is spent cuddling and kissing. They're both seriously horny, Bobby's mouth dishonoring that fact "Soon baby we will be permanently devoted. I swear that will make our lovemaking all the hotter. Trust me honey, I want you so bad. I also want our special day to blow your mind like never before." Tynie has a yearning whimper in her voice when she says "Ohh Bobby, you romantic! As you wish my love!"

Bobby felt guilty for causing them to hold off on getting intimate like that, but he knew something she didn't. They arrive back at Bobby's home to see it transformed into a proper outdoor wedding site. All the staffers and friends of Bobby are there dressed to the nines for this unorthodox wedding. Tynie changes into a white leather dress that accents her in all the places guaranteed to make Bobby want her like there's no tomorrow. Bobby changes into a pure white tuxedo that makes all his physical assets more evident to Tynie in hopes of the same thing. K.J. and Bobby's Force brothers serve as groomsmen with K.J. being best man. Tanita and her sisters serve as bridesmaids. In lieu of a preacher Darren Markun officiates the marriage Tynie and Bobby.

Darren Markun is Tynies cousin, one that she always thought hated her, apparently she was wrong on that. Bobby stands to the left of Darren a happy nervous wreck, Tanita mouths when that's seen "Chill Bobby, she adores you." He smiles realizing Tanita's right. Instead of the traditional Wedding March, Stairway to Heaven plays as Tynie walks the aisle. TreMarkis stands in to give Tynie away to Bobby, leaving many to wonder why. Darren asks "Who gives this woman to be with this man?" TreMarkis replies "Those who adore her and want her to be evermore happy do, sir." Tynie pecks TreMarkis on the cheek,going to stand before them all and become ever more happy. Darren wonders why a friend gave Tynie away instead of her father, getting Bobby to warn "Dude, if you ask her that I'll beat your ass!" Darren nods, noting the rage building in Bobby's eyes. "They've written their own vows, I will let them share those now. Bobby, you first."

Bobby takes Tynie by the hand moving the bouquet of red roses, before saying "Baby, you have been a bombshell, a dream, a human personification of heaven in my life. I'd die to protect you, I live to love and provide for you. Please grant me the honor of being evermore your man. Please wear this ring to show the world you have given me my Love Dream."

The ring is slipped onto her finger as she nods bawling happy tears. "Bobby I live to love and adore you. My demonstrations of romance and spoken word don't even come close to what it really means to love you. Grant me my Love Dream by making me evermore happy by wearing this ring." She slides the ring onto his finger as they look over to find Darren in tears of joy.

"What are ya waitin for? Kiss you guys!" He yips.

Tynie and Bobby oblige rather passionately, each one discovering their love dream is reality for all time. The clarity of their newest discovery relating to the love shared is etched on both Tynie and Bobby's faces. She only gets to walk a few steps down the aisle before Bobby decides to carry her. In her ear, he whispers "You are my royalty. I'll do all I can to show you that every day." Tynie replies in kind "As I will you. Right now, I'm busy enjoyin' my man's sexy muscles." Both of their faces are plastered with a deep blush, Tynie and Bobby showing the depth of their love and devotion while keeping that talk between themselves.

Everyone wonders when the couple will be announced when Darren says "That part was too orthodox for Tynie, Bobby wanted her happy for this ceremony. Y'all know they are married you saw it happen, jeez!"

Bliss enveloped them as the day droned on. K.J. and Tanita separately caught the garter and bouquet, everyone else just had a good time at the party. During the first dance as man and wife Tynie and Bobby whispered erotic nothings into each other's ears.

Later Bobby inferrred as everyone was having a good time "Well my Queen, we have to wait until we are alone." Tynie liked being called Bobby's Queen, her answer being "Yes my King. We are equals, which means you're just as royal to me as I am you." Tynie's staff took that as their cue to mingle for a while and leave, everyone else following suit. Bobby's not being done treating Tynie as a Queen by a long shot, scooping her up into his arms as if the world was a threshold and he was carrying her over it. "My man is soo strong, tonight's gonna be fun!" Tynie elates, still blushing. Bobby replies "Jewelry isn't the only way my baby is gonna get the very best, you'll see."

They make it to the master bedroom, Bobby gently setting Tynie onto her feet. "My Majesty, please allow me to show you just what I meant earlier when I said my baby gets the best." Bobby implores smiling with a lust in his eyes. Tynie counters "Now my King, we are equals. Let's show each other what you meant by that!" Bobby notices his lusting eyes were met with a desire for wildness Tynie's never before shown Bobby. A nod is his only retort, as clothes begin getting shredded off of them. Not one sliver of the wedding outfits will be spared, which is just how this couple wants it. Aside from primal yowlings, speech isn't possible for these two as the intimacy they share with each other is by far the hottest so far in their relationship. They later come down from it all, Tynie and Bobby separately boasting about every aspect of their lovemaking. As that conversation ceased they smiled, shared a deep kiss, laying back as more contented than either have been for a significant time in their lives.

Tynie's last stated thought before melting into Bobby's muscular arms for the night "A fluke lotto ticket changed my life, made me happy with who I am, liberated me from assholes, got me closer to a dream than I have ever been before. I am never letting this man go! Any bitch that wants to try taking my Bobby away goes through me! I made vows to protect and love this man, and I shall until the ends of eternity! Bobby heard everything she let out, replying "I'm so happy that everything's worked out so you can be happy. I love you and the fact that I get to see your true self. I also made vows to love and protect. Any bastard that wants to try taking my Tynie away answers to me!"

Instead of Tynie melting into Bobby's embrace alone, he alters that so they snuggle through the night. Everything the two have shared in so far has brought on Tynie's true self starting to show. She never saw that coming on the fateful April Monday with that fluke lotto ticket purchase.


	4. 4

Title: Days of Paradise

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N I do NOT own any characters linked to Law and Order CI. Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. All other characters and locations are my creation though!

It's been several months since Bobby and Tynie got married, and their love is as strong as it was on their first date. Tynie finds herself basking in the passion that they share not only in intimacy, but in basic connection. A smile graces her face as Bobby wakes up next to her. "Hey baby." He says with a smile, getting her to reply "Hey honey.""Another day in paradise I see" they chime in together. It was a beautiful morning in New York sun shining brightly in the windows. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. When I get out be ready for a great day." Bobby tells Tynie with a hint of mystery in his voice. "You mean we are going get up and shower, right?" Tynie counters. Bobby clears the blanket from them and ushers her into his arms, as this plot rings out. "I'll go get the shower ready, please wait here." Tynie obeys happily, thinking "As long as I get to check out that ass I will do whatever you say."

Across the master bedroom, Bobby's setting the shower up warm enough for both of them. "My love, please join me." He calls out. Tynie races to join him, arriving in the shower mere moments later "Ohh baby, it's perfect. Let me get you washed down." She purrs, going to make good on that idea right away. Every inch of Bobby's body is soon covered in suds, Tynie still managing to check him out. The only thing left on him to cleanse is his hair, Tynie aiming to get that done. He crouches a little to make it easier for Tynie to do that, she soon starts massaging his scalp very gingerly. "Honey, you didn't have to do that. I could've hopped on your hips and still gotten that done." Tynie relays. "Yeah, and you could've gotten hurt trying that. I was being a gentleman." Bobby retorts, slightly hurt. "Babe, I'm sorry to have hurt you. I've not had a man as wonderful as you are before. Please forgive me for this." Tynie apologizes, getting a deep kiss instead of a verbal acceptance.

Every aspect of how Bobby was washed down is returned in precise kind to Tynie, right on down to being checked out. They rinse off in each other's arms before Tynie reaches to shut off the water. Playfully, Bobby smacks her ass, boasting "Damn you're fine!" Tynie grabs both of Bobby's ass cheeks, gleaming "You sir are a hottie!" Bobby thinks to himself "I'm a hottie, to this fine thing? She must really love me to believe that!"

They exit the shower and towel each other dry. "Baby, why did you lose your smile in the shower? Did you bash yourself in your head again?" Tynie asks. Bobby hangs his head, with that she has her answer. "Gorgeous, how many times do I have to tell you that when you self-bash I die inside?! Each time you think for a split second you're not what I say you are in terms of attractiveness it kills my heart!" Tynie wails out. "Beautiful, I knew it hurt you. I just didn't know it was that intense of a pain." Bobby admits, holding her closely, then mentioning under his breath "Way to go Robert, you hurt your hottie really bad this time." "Sweetheart, ya know what? Let's start the day with that being something of the past. We have a gorgeous day to enjoy, so why let that little mixup mess it up?" Tynie plans, slowly regaining her composure.

"I'm not letting myself off that easily Tynie, no way in hell! I've got to show my baby just how sorry I am for that whole mess. I have an idea, please find something sexy to wear. Oh,our staffers are on vacation, I did that while you slept.." He informs. Tynie loves it when Bobby tells her to dress sexy so she didn't question him. He darts into his closet, saying softly "Must look hot for my woman, let's see: Black leather suit jacket with matching pants. White shirt that clings in, as she puts it, all the right places. Hope it works, because I really fucked up."Tynie darts into her closet muttering "Leather heels, sleeveless red leather dress that accents my figure, thong, and fishnet stockings. If that doesn't show Bobby I forgave him I don't know what will."

By the time Tynie's dressed, Bobby's sitting at the end of the bed. Tynie struts out in the ensemble she muttered while choosing it,causing Bobby to hoot "Damn!" She blushes while checking Bobby out, he arises to make the view better. Witnessing what he's wearing, Tynie hollers "Damn!" He then blushes a shade of red deep enough for her dress to match the hue of his cheeks.

Out of nowhere Bobby scoops Tynie up into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. "My day of showing you what I meant about not letting myself off that easily has just begun." He says after the smooch is separated from. "Hey, you don't owe me anything for that, I forgave you. What's really up your sleeves aside from sexy well-built arms?" Tynie tells him. "Baby, I want to do this. We do have amazing love, yet I desire to show you that Paradise can be provided by me outside of the bedroom. It'll help with me not self-bashing as much." Bobby explains. Tynie's response "If you insist my love." The next thing she knew Bobby had her in a threshold carry and they were leaving the house.

Getting to the porch Bobby sets her down onto her feet, before asking "My Queen, do you see what's in the driveway?" Tynie's speechless for a moment as Bobby points out a brand new BMW jet black SUV with LUVTYNIE on the plates. "My King, it's perfect!" Tynie squeals, taking by the hand to head for the SUV, the first of many gifts to be given. Bobby opens Tynie's door, heading to the driver's side as she settles in with her cardoor closed. "Baby how long has it been since you had a cigarette?" He wonders, already knowing the answer to that. "I've not smoked since our first date. I've also not wanted one since." Tynie answers. Bobby's all grins beaming "Thank God for that. I didn't want to lose you that way. Go ahead and open the glovebox." Tynie obliges to get greeted with a slender black box, with a 24 carat diamond necklace inside. "Bobby, I love it!" Tynie half-screams. Bobby turns to put the necklace on her, only to hear "I'm not the only one getting gifts. You'll have to wait and see." Bobby chuckles "We're equals, and I await that happily." They travel on in silence, Tynie being clueless as to their destination.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at Terry'z Bistro, Bobby immediately showering his wife in chivalry. Men stare at Tynie for her getup, causing him to growls "This is my wife! Any of you fuckers try anything I will kick the shit out of you!" Women stare at Bobby for what he's wearing, at that Tynie bellows "Listen up you bitches, sluts, hoes, whores, and skanks! This is My husband! If you try anything I'll knock you clean into unconsciousness!" The entire Bistro's in shock and the owner demands "You heard them: Back off!" Bobby and Tynie walk up to Terry saying "Thanks man." Terry replies "No sweat. Everything you order is paid for, I'm doing that because the people who stared at you two are on my staff so your meals are coming out of their checks!"Bobby and Tynie smile as menus are handed to them.

"Whatever my Queen wants, my Queen gets. By the way your whole knocking them into unconsciousness line was hot!" Bobby says. Tynie replies "I do have a figure to maintain in order for my King to find me sexy, so I'm good for just a cappuccino and Danish right now. Thanks, it was spur of the moment. I cannot be out of shape, my man will fall out of love with me if I am." Bobby cries when he hears that, tears racing down his face "My love, that's not true! Baby, how could you think that?!" Tynie explains in tears "Ya notice I work out a lot,barely eat, and I constantly ask myself if I'm still hot enough to be your baby? Yeah, you actually taught me that." Bobby races to hold her and realizes "My self bashing did that to you?" Tynie nods. Terry appears and Bobby orders 2 cappuccinos with Danishes to go. Terry doesn't question it, and moments later their order arrives. "Come one baby, let's get outta here. We can go for a drive and relax away from those who insisted on staring!" Bobby seeks out as Tynie obliges snuggling him rather tightly. "I'm hurt baby, I have been since I first caught you self-bashing. You don't say so but it's written all over your face." She says at just above a whisper. Bobby escorts her into the SUV and when he gets to the driver's seat, elaborates "Baby, listen I Love you! Yes, you have an amazing figure. I love the entire package that is Tynie. How do I prove it? Name what you want and it's done!"

Tynie looks up, responding "You just did, everything I wanted to hear you just said. Baby now do ya get what it does to me when you self-bash? In the place of doing that, think "I have a hot woman that worships me and would kiss the ground I walked on if I let her." Let that be a mantra in your head til the self-bashing stops. I already have my mantra." Bobby's stunned "You would kiss the ground I walked on, you worship me? Wow! I never knew that, baby what is your mantra? Oh and by the way I will not let you kiss ground, those lips do not deserve the filth that lands on the bottom of our shoes."

"My Mantra "Bobby is perfection, he loves me. Bobby gives me days in paradise, I love him." Tynie said back figuring Bobby wouldn't let her kiss the ground he walked on. Again Bobby is shocked "I am your definition of perfection? Baby wow, I love you, now I know why you worship me." Tynie chimes "Don't you forget it either ya big sexy goofball!" Bobby smiles thinking "That's my baby, all happy and in her own style of heaven."

Bobby drives away from the bistro, deciding to take his woman back home. Thing is, he had a surprise put into the house while they were away. Tynie holds the diamond necklace as this is mentioned "I have a living diamond, how do I show Bobby just what he means to me? Do I get his name or initials tattooed on me around the tats I got to honor those who loved me and got taken to be with the Lord?" Bobby hears that and says "Baby those tattoos have a sacred meaning to you, I'd be honored if ya got one for me. Please don't get my name or initials tattooed, maybe a diamond on your shoulder underneath the cross with the flames around it?" Tynie smiles at that notion, saying back "I don't know any tattoo guys in New York, I may need a hunky man's help with that. Would you do that?" Bobby glowed and said "I would love to. In fact let's get matching Diamond tattoos. I can call around when we get where we're going."

Just then they arrive back home and Bobby treats Tynie like royalty as she exits the SUV. "Baby close your eyes, give me your hands" He requests when they reach the front door. "Babe, don't ya have to open the door first?" She teased. In a matter of seconds the door was unlocked and opened. Bobby held her hands as Tynie squeezed her eyes shut.

As they made it down the hall, Bobby's giggling like a schoolgirl. Tynie wonders "What is so funny?" "Oh nothing, just got us a way to relax, especially you with that workout regimen you've adopted. I love the fact you take that kind of care for yourself, but honey you need a place to have those muscles relaxed." Tynie starts giggling and says "Well I will need a sexy spotter for when I do my weightlifting. One who can catch the weights so I don't get hurt. I hope my super gorgeous husband would do that for me." Bobby smiles, scoops her into his arms, and flexes his muscles around Tynie as he adds "I've got to keep these up to protect my woman somehow."

They enter a room that was not there a while ago, at least not one that Tynie noticed. "Baby, we have a sauna now?!" Tynie screams. "Let's break it in!" Bobby answers with a contented smile, glad she liked the new addition to the house. "I don't know the first thing about setting up a sauna."Tynie admits. Bobby's reply "My Baby is royalty, it's my job to handle this for you. Sit back and relax." Realizing the sauna will do nothing for her in the present attire, Tynie changes out to only being in her thong and a towel. The sauna is set to just the right heat level and Bobby looks over to see his "little wifey" starting to relax. He then wraps a towel around himself and snuggles up to her. "I love being your little wifey, I know ya don't call me that, but I do love it." She tells him happily. Bobby says "Well my wifey, I love you and want you happy. I will be your spotter when you do your weightlifting. Just please don't outbulk me muscle wise, I would like stay as the big protector. I will also you with those matching diamond tattoos." Tynie smiles at that remark, as they seal the deal with a passionate kiss. They snuggle up and let the room's heat relax their muscles, moans of pure ecstasy of a level they haven't had outside the bedroom shared between them.

Half an hour later they break the hold and Bobby goes to put the sauna room on cooldown. Tynie gets dressed as his back's turned to her. As Tynie fixes her fishnet stockings and puts on her heels Bobby gets redressed, saying softly "DAMN I am blessed to have her!" "The feeling is mutual" Tynie says as she races to his arms. "Oh and I would never outbulk my man muscle-wise, I just want lean muscle so you can ravage me without fearing my being hurt." Bobby whisks her out of the sauna room with an enormous smile on his face.

They arrive back in the living room and Bobby plans "Baby, you really are the best. Let's find that tattoo guy and get those diamonds done. Take today off from weights and exercising please." Tynie leaps into his arms squealing "Let's do it babe!" Bobby carries her from there back to the SUV. Tynie settles in and wonders "Who do ya know that does tattoos lover?" Bobby answers "K.J. texted me as you were getting dressed in the sauna room. I have a screen that shows all texts from my phone in various rooms of the house. Also, his new girlfriend does them, you won't get jealous if another woman's around me long enough to tattoo me are ya?" "She can tattoo you, but if she tries to touch you otherwise, her ass is mine!" Tynie declares. Bobby notes the ferocity in his wife's voice before warning K.J. with a text.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at K.J'S Kustom Tattoos, and Lyta greets them with this message "Matching diamond tattoos, Tynie is protective as hell of Bobby so I will do hers. K.J. passed his tattoo certificate exam so he can do Bobby's." "Works with us." Tynie chirps, answering for both. Bobby adds "Congrats K.J.!" They make good on the plan Lyta explained moments ago, Tynie and Bobby kissing briefly before getting tattooed. Lyta asks where Tynie's tattoo is to go, working on the tattoo as soon as the desired area's pointed out. The couple shouts "Love you!" to one another as the time passes in this particular sharing. Inside an hour both tattoos are done and paid for, hugs to Lyta and K.J. given before Tynie and Bobby depart.

They get back to the car and Bobby confesses "Baby, I got my very first tattoo for you." Tynie is shocked yet still manages to sputter out "That was your FIRST tattoo? Is that why you shouted you Love me? Don't think this will change how I feel for my sexy. Tattoos, especially the first one hurt sometimes, I know now that you won't hide when you have pain. I don't like that kind of thing hidden." Bobby says as he drives them home "I was happy to do that for you. Yes it does sting, but the pain is in the name of pleasing my baby which makes it worth it. I shouted I love you because I wanted to." "You deserve a massage and for me to try taking that sting away." Tynie blurts. Bobby corrects "You mean we deserve massages and to take the sting away for each other."

For a change of pace when Bobby shuts off the car, Tynie gets out and opens his door. Before Bobby can question it Tynie has him halfway out of the car. Barely having time to get the keys out of the ignition, Bobby gets spun out of the range of the door. Tynie then kicks it shut with the nose of her heels. "She's feisty today. This has never happened before. No damage to the cardoor either.. nice!" He thinks as she practically drags him into the house. *BEEP* The front door unlocks and opens "Oh yeah, I had a remote door opener installed while we were out. Lyta's brother Kenyon did it for free." Tynie peeps. Bobby's impressed, proving as much with the wide-and-proud smile shown his wife. *BEEP* the door shuts behind them.

They make it to the living room before she tells him "Lay on your stomach on the couch. It's time for your rubdown." Bobby obeys anxiously. "Got to get rid of these shoes, the belt and untuck your shirt. No baby, that's my job." Tynie says tauntingly. Bobby giggles "yes dear.." The shoes are thrown across the house, landing right on the new shoe rack, the belt is chucked falling above the shoes. Bobby looks over his shoulder in wonder, saying "You did that without looking? Nice!" Tynie smiles and yanks his shirt out of his pants, setting herself back to begin the rubdown at his feet. The massage is meticulous, Bobby's body given intensive detail attention as it drones on. Bobby moans out in total heaven as the massage endures "Damn you're good at this!"

Tynie makes it up to Bobby's ass cheeks and moans out herself as she works out every possible kink in the muscles that drive her wild. "Gettin aroused are we?" Bobby asks taunting her only to be reverse straddled, getting his lower back rubbed down like never before. She works her way up to his shoulders in the same manner. Her hands arrive by the tattoo, Tynie flittering kisses on it as she lets out. "Thank you for enduring that stinging for me my King." Bobby responds "Anything for my Queen."

Bobby somehow manages to get out from under Tynie without hurting or shocking her. After that he lays her on her back and returns the rubdown. Just as meticulous to detail as she was with his, every aspect matched. He says softly "Got to give as good as I get." Tynie's elated as Bobby kisses her tattoo whispering "My Queen got this for me, enduring the sting in the name of our love." She then whirls out of his grasp, causing Bobby's pants to hit the floor unintentionally. When that happened, Bobby's manhood was at full salute to her view. "Later.." She purrs, petting his erection lightly. He whimpered in sheer lust for her "As you wish baby. I deserve that after how I hurt you earlier." "That's not it at all ya silly! I just want to snuggle before you fuck my brains out." Tynie retorts. "Ohh I will do that love, count on it!" Bobby says as they cuddle up relaxed from the mutual love rubdowns.

Tynie melts into Bobby's arms, totally at peace with the world. Bobby whispers "Thank you for the days of Paradise you have given me." Tynie sighs happily to that one. The lust is still there but they opt for cuddling for the time being. At this moment, all of their muscles are too relaxed to move, all except one, Tynie discovering Bobby is just as much a nympho as she is.

A few hours later Tynie is in ferocious need of Bobby's lovemaking, broadcasting that by altering her position to teasingly grind against him. As that kept on, she moaned "Gotta get me some! I need it! Ohh God I'm so fuckin' horny!" Bobby watches this for a few minutes and teases her "Grind baby Grind, show me what those new muscles can do to tease me. I… Ohhh Ohhhh.. Baby..bedroom.. NOW!" They race to the master bedroom with the remnants of their clothes being strewn across the house. Bobby plops onto the bed back first, Tynie leaping right onto his Steel hard cock. "Damn baby! You really are horny!" He moans. She decides to give him the wildest lovemaking her newly-worked out body can muster, starting off a bit gently. "Harder baby! Give it to me harder!" He yells. Tynie obliges, receiving undiscernable howls and moans for more from him. Later on, Bobby flips her onto her back, getting this request groaned out "Give me your wildest, most hardcore, strongest fucking!" Honoring her wishes, Bobby rocks Tynie's world like never before. They keep up like this for a good while, their sex only ending after a climax is shared from start to finish.

After that escapade, Bobby rolls onto his back and Tynie melts into him. Communally spent, happy, enjoying the wilder side of a day in Paradise for both of them. They fall asleep just as they were after that intimacy. The next morning, Bobby awakes first discovering Tynie slept in her diamond necklace. As the never-ending gentleman he takes it off of her and goes to collect the clothes they fired around the house while chasing down the most hot sex either one has experienced. Tynie's still asleep when that happens, awakening to Bobby standing over her in a towel with yesterday's wardrobe already put in the hamper to be dealt with later.

"Baby, did I train you to be a raging nympho or were you born that way?" She asks. "Baby, I was born to please you. If that makes me a raging nympho, then yes I was born that way." Bobby answered smiling. Tynie arises with the blanket wrapped around her, Bobby says "Look over there honey,got you something. " She moves over to the table he pointed out only to find a black leather top and matching color jeans, on the side from those a vase with a dozen long-stemmed red roses in it. "I love you now and forever, I live to be your protective Man.. The one of your dreams.. Thank you for granting mine. Adoringly yours eternally:Bobby" The card said. Tynie faints, because never before has she known this kind of love. Bobby dives to catch her, managing just before his wife's head strikes the edge of the bed. Tynie's silent as she lays out cold in his embrace, although she can hear Bobby pleading with her to end the freakish fasting diet. As she comes to, this rings out."You are my Kahuno, which means Big Sexy in Hawaiian. You are my protector, and I love being your little wifey. Thank you My Kahuno for granting my dreams. Yeah that new diet has to go!" One more question posed by Tynie "How'd you know?"

"Baby I knew when you were asleep in your necklace, by how weak you were before the rubdowns that something was up and it scared me. I must admit the lovemaking was hot, but I don't want you periodically fainting because that scares me. You don't want to scare your Kahuno do you?" Tynie shakes her head. "Well that settles that, from now on you eat like the Queen you are to me. No more crazy diets, please.." Tynie nods and says "As you wish my King. Let's get dressed and go eat!" Bobby smiles wondering silently just how many pet names he's going to have before the end of time. Tynie hollers, sensing that "That's for me and God to know and you to find out!"

Moments later they are in the kitchen and Bobby says "Ah Ah Baby, this is my job.. You relax." Tynie giggles "The sexy sneak stole one of my moves." A feast fit for true royalty, literally a buffet of food was being prepared as Tynie waited. She tried to go in and help her man with everything but every time she did Bobby gave her a bit of a sad puppy look and said " Please relax, the way you've worked out lately you need it. Besides, I should show my woman just how much I can cook." Tynie mock-whimpers "Not the sad puppy look, that melts me! Ok honey, I will be in the living room." Bobby thinks "Note to self: sad puppy look instantly melts my wife, don't abuse the expression.."

Half an hour later everything's cooked and ready to eat as Bobby goes into the living room to find his wife passed out. "Honey!Oh my God! Baby!Answer me!" He screams, shaking her. After a few minutes of that, Tynie moans out "What happened, baby why are you yelling?" Bobby rushes her to the kitchen, then says "You passed out, it freaked me out. Please eat until you cannot eat anymore." Tynie sees the spread of food, agreeing "Yes my King." She's too weak to celebrate and that made Bobby panic. Even in the freakout, Bobby's able to get word out to someone: K.J. *beep* K.J. burst thru the freshly opened front door less than five minutes later and Bobby tells him everything as the door shuts itself. "Her blood sugars have been low man, that's all. Keep her off the crazy diets, get her used to eating like a queen and all will be well. I know it scared you, but man I have a hypoglycemic for a girlfriend. That's what happens with Lyta too." K.J. advised. Tynie nods and says "Bobby I believe I told you that runs in my family. I thought I dodged that particular genetic bullet. Guess I was wrong sorry I scared you."

Bobby hears that and rushes to hold his woman "Baby, you didn't know you'd be affected by that, it's OK. The scare was needed in order to show you that you didn't dodge that bullet and tell me just how hard you take it when I self-bash. I won't do that anymore if you agree to no more crazy diets. Tynie, please eat like a Queen." Tynie nods, still shaken by the fact she passed out even with Bobby there. He senses her being shaken by it all and says "K.J. go get Lyta and have some with us. We insist." *Beep* The door is opened and Lyta runs right up to Tynie.*Beep* as it closes again K.J. says "Y'all are enjoyin' that remote openin' front door aint ya?" Bobby smirks and Tynie nods finally getting her strength back. Lyta says "She's coming around, get her relaxed Bobby I'll take care of the rest!" K.J. gets shoved in the crossfire and Lyta is rushing around handling the leftovers leaving the dishes for K.J.

"Sore... I am soo Sore.. "Tynie moans out, Bobby urgently begins massaging her. He stifles tears as he says "Babe that scared the holy fuck out of me, I thought I lost you. I can't bear to lose you, not like that. Please baby no more crazy dieting. Workout when you want but no more fasting style diets. I want my baby healthy. I want my woman to not periodically pass out. What if I wasn't there to catch you? I could've come into the room and saw the love of my life injured or worse from a blackout due to a fasting style diet.. That scares me!"

Tynie positions herself to where they are eye to eye and says "My God, baby I never want to think of that prospect, much less make it happen. To see you fighting tears and to hear you say that makes me wake the hell up. Thank you baby and I vow no more fasting style diets. Please just cuddle me,we both need it." They snuggle up, before long are crying in each other's arms. Bobby self-berates "Your Kahuno is supposed to be a badass, strong and tough as nails..not bawling like this.." Tynie amends "I hurt my Kahuno deeply. The bawling is showing me just how badly I have affected you with my fasting style diets. Bobby, you are still my big, tough as nails badass strong Kahuno."

The crying stops as Bobby finds Tynie's ticklish spots and begins playing them like a Fender Strat. Tynie giggles and chuckles with every flicker of her tickle locations, until Bobby feels Tynie's ribs under her shirt. He stops dead in his tracks and says "How much weight have you lost?" Tynie hangs her head answering "35 pounds, I now weigh 100 even."Bobby resolves "Well we are going to put some muscle mass on you, not to overbulk you but to accent your frame. I want to help you with that."Tynie smirks and offers "One Condition: You do so topless!" Bobby snickers "Alright you have a deal, but not before we get you rested up and back to eating like royalty. It would be counterproductive to do this otherwise." Tynie gasps in acceptance of the deal melting into her man's arms full, happy, and protected. Her last mutterance before sleeping was "I'm the one who hit the damned trifecta! He's Protective, Smart, and Loving.."

K.J. and Lyta see themselves out and mouth "need anything text us." Bobby nods smiling as he falls asleep sitting up holding his little wifey. Tynie awakens the next day with both on the couch, finding her Kahuno asleep in an obviously uncomfortable position,gently pulling him to where he is flat on his back. Bobby moans "I'm Fine Baby, you go eat. I heard your stomach growling. Please,go eat."

Tynie does as he says, feasting as if there was no tomorrow thinking aloud "I am gonna be as big as a damned blimp at this rate!" Bobby comes up on her and says "Just more of you to love. After yesterday, it makes me happy to see you scarfing like this." Tynie doesn't even make eye contact until she says "Yeah it is good, but it's rude to eat without my Kahuno joining me." He takes the hint, hopping into a chair right next to her as the scarfing continues. "This is gonna kill all the work I have done on my bod in the past 2 weeks." Tynie complained. Bobby said "You didn't diet right during those 2 weeks, that work was meant to be undone. We are gonna do that whole body working thing together, properly." Tynie relented, he was right.

"Not only that, did you have me topless and helping you those two weeks, or were you alone tryin to do it all?" Bobby teased. Tynie perked right up at the image, and her reply showed it "Oohh yeahh. My Kahuno topless, making me work hard to see those hot muscles improved, havin my back when I need it." Bobby attaches. "Well I will need a sexy little mama to keep an eye on me when I work on keepin "those hot muscles" up. I wonder if my Angel would do that?" Tynie damn near knocked him out of his chair as she elated "We are equals.. of course I will!" "Babe, I will take care of the left overs, you just kick back. You made this feast, it's my turn to do some work." Tynie plans and with that hops off her man to handle the task she named in his ear. Bobby happily regains his seat and watches his wife take care of everything, knowing she'd just kick him out of the kitchen if he offered to help her.

After everything was in it's proper place Bobby said "Let's get changed and give our new workout plan a shot." Tynie raced to the master bedroom to change into a sports bra and shorts, and is sitting on the bed when Bobby shows up in the room "Baby, you can move! Wait, let me look you over.. I can see your ribs! Those diets did that to you?" Tynie hangs her head, he had his answer. "Baby, let's see about getting you some muscle mass to accent the frame God gave ya. That way we can make it to where your ribs aren't poking out."

Tynie slowly raised her head and nodded,again he had his answer. Bobby changed into some trunks and escorted her to the weightroom in their home just alongside the master bedroom hallway. Tynie got a damn good view of her man in all his splendor, it made her happy. Tynie's heart is pained that he saw her current condition, she says nothing for a minute or two.

"Ya like what ya see baby?" Bobby inquires. Tynie yelps out "Absolutely! I am just sad that my condition scared you. I will work my ass off to make it better." Bobby said "Baby, no self-bashing, enjoy the view huh? We will work to better your condition together." "Everlasting Gentleman" Tynie mutters with a smile. Bobby replies "Got that right!"

They make it to the weight room and Tynie goes for the biggest machine in the room setting it up for about 200 pounds. Bobby poses "Damn baby you can do that much?" Tynie mouths "Spot me my Kahuno." Bobby stands at the ready as his woman pumps those weights to the number of their combined ages. When she nears ten over that figure the straining begins. "Ten more baby, you can do it."He says and to give her inspiration he flexes his pecs. Tynie grunts, and pulls off two more. "Eight more sexy, you can make it." Again Bobby flexes his abdomen and pecs, she pulls off seven more. "Just one more baby, you're so close, come on." Tynie does that last one and sets the barbell down in the cradles before rolling to a sitting position.

Bobby sets up the barbell for 150 pounds more than what Tynie had it at. She STARES at the weights and prays that it doesn't hurt her man. Bobby mouths "spot me angel." Tynie jumps to the position and he begins pumpin those weights to the same figure she made it to the ten over the combination of their ages and started grunting. "Sexy ya got ten more, ya can do it." She flexes her arm muscles and gives him a decent view of her bustline. He pulls off five more, and she says "Kahuno there's five left, you damn near got this. "Again the arm muscles are flexed and he gets the view. He pulls of the remaining five and grunts out "I...Must... Impress... My... Sexy... Mama!" The barbell is then reset into the cradles as Tynie rushes to towel off her man... stunned by his sheer power.

Bobby rolled to a sitting position and notices his wife's jaw is on the floor. "Didn't know I could manage that did ya?" Tynie shook her head and leapt into his arms yearning to check out the magnificence of his muscles. Her reply was "I am genuinely impressed. I just want enough muscle mass on me as to not concern my man with my body condition when nude or makin love." Bobby answers "Good goal baby, I will still need a certain sexy mama to help me keep my body up so nobody thinks they can hurt you." Tynie sighs giddily,he takes that as his answer.

She heads for another machine only to find an "Out of order" sign on it. Bobby says "Yeah I am having that one totally replaced. We can do other exercises if ya want." Tynie says back "I need to do my leglifts, gotta keep my legs in "HOT DAMN" status for my man." He realizes then that she only works out to keep him wanting her, and show the world of bitches she can kick their asses if they come near her man in any way that is above friendly.

She then walks over to the leglift machine and sets it for 250 pounds as Bobby automatically gets into position to spot her. "How many repetitions ya gonna do love?" He asks. "Same number as the last machine: Total of both our ages combined with ten over that number." She replies and gets right to working on her legs. Bobby is in awe at the sheer power his little woman has, but shakes that notion to stand guard over her as she works out. "Baby, ya got 15 more, you can do it." Flexing his arms and abs giving her a great view to encourage her. Tynie manages nine more.. "Must.. Impress.. My... Big.. Sexy.. Kahuno.." She grunts out as five more are done. "Last one hot mama, you can do it." This time Bobby crouches so she gets the full monty view of him. She completes that last repetition and rolls to a seated pose, aroused as all hell.

He notices her aroused look and decrees "Not until I get my workout done lover." Tynie hops off the leg machine as he sets it for 150 above what she had it at again. Stunned she hops into the same spot Bobby held when she was using that machine. He gets right to work on repititions of those weights and makes it clear to the ten above the combo of their ages. "Ten more Hotness, you can do this." He manages eight more as he stares at the view she is giving him. "Two more Sexy, you are soo damn close." He hears the sheer awe in her voice and completes those quickly, dropping the machine to the not in use position.

They run to the shower after that point and return the day to how yesterday started, mutual washing and happiness. Instead of getting buck wild in the bed, they decide it best to enjoy each other's newly worked on muscles by flexing and petting them while they cuddle. "Baby, I do love makin love with you but sometimes I just want to be enveloped in my man's muscles." Tynie confessed. Bobby recounted "Well it is important to rest muscles after a workout, and I do love enveloping you in my arms." They melted into each other's arms after that exchange, with one shared final thought of the day for both of them..

Bobby's "God, please let me be able to protect my angel from assholes and fasting diets. She is my Paradise of a woman, my days with her are heaven on this planet. Oh and if ya do that she'll owe ya a beer! I love Tynie with all I am!"

Tynie's "God, please let Bobby know that I love him and am grateful for his protection of me. He is my perfection on this planet. My days with him are heaven and paradise on this planet. I love him with all I am! Oh and I do owe ya beers God."

Little did each know, they heard the other's thoughts. Bobby smiled and sighed when he heard hers, as she did when hearing his..Days of Paradise continue into the night...


	5. 5

title:Wondering

Rating:M (Predominantly for Language)

A/N This may be my last chapter before the holidays. I do not own any characters linked to Law and Order CI. Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. The other locations and characters are my creation.

* * *

One night after the changes to Tynie's diet and workout regimen had been in effect for about a month, she's sitting up in bed watching Bobby sleep. Her heart wishes she could join him in that slumber but her head just won't let her. She's been up in bed for hours crying at this point. These are the questions that have brought on the tears:

_Does he love me or does he just love the sex I give him? _

_Does he know he doesn't always have to buy me things to show me love? _

_Does he know that I am up scared that all he wants me for is intimacy and to show off as a trophy to his friends? _

Bobby rolls over and sees Tynie holding her knees rocking back and forth as tears are fought back. "Baby what's wrong? You can tell me what is on your mind, I want to know. If it's anything I can change I need to know." Tynie says " I do love the intimacy and the gifts. However, I feel those two ways are all you can do to show me you love me, that fuckin' hurts! I feel like I'm nothing more than a trophy to show off to your friends sometimes,that makes everything worse. Prove me wrong please,this has bothered me all day."

He notices the tearstreaks on Tynie's face and knows right then she's serious. "Baby, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't know it was getting to you that bad. Here's what I will do: I'll let you take the wheel when it comes to gifts, lovemaking, or whatever else you want to do. I will learn from you what is ok and what is too much in those areas. Frankly, I'm glad you said those things because I was wondering the same about the lovemaking and the gifts myself. I just didn't want to hurt you." Tynie's in total shock at the last line uttered by her man, she hangs her head knowing on the two things named she is just as guilty as he is. "Sounds fair to me, but with two modifications. First, no more hiding if something is bugging the fuck out of us, regardless of what it is. Also, we decide what we do together but one can surprise the other occasionally. I don't want this marriage to be a power struggle, that is not good with me." Bobby sits back, concurring"Sounds fair to me."

Tynie leaps into his arms, bawling as the tension from those ponderances is finally released. "Be inventive baby, show me just how your brain works. Don't go for the quick "Ohh she will love this" all the time. Remember the day I passed out and you made me a feast fit for a Queen?" Bobby nods "I loved that, because it came from YOU baby." Like a light went off in Bobby's head, his face glows as he retorts "I got a plan. I'm gonna be a mystery about it but I'm pretty sure it will make you smile." Tynie has her answer, and another surprise to await apparently. With that he wipes her tears away gingerly using his thumbs tracing the lines made by Tynie's crying spell til all evidence of that is gone.

"Baby it's 5 a.m., did you get any sleep at all?" Bobby inquires, his only answer is Tynie curling up in his arms shaking her head into his pecs. "What brought tonight's pain about babe?" He asks. "I just wanted to be my best and some things became too much of a pattern for me. Don't you dare get me bogus I love when we rock the boudoir, but baby gifting isn't the only way to build outside substance to the marriage. By outside substance I mean I don't want my marriage to be based on power struggles, gifts or sex, that's all. I missed the spontaneity."

He realizes just what she meant by that and bearhugs her tighter to him. "Well babe, sometimes it rains in paradise. That's all this was, a rainy day in paradise. Everything will be good again before ya know it. I just feel like a total jackass for not sensing this sooner." Tynie gazes into his eyes and says "I should've straight up told you. I just didn't want you thinking your woman was a needy basket case is all." "Baby, you are not a basket case, I know there are some things you will need from me. My God lover, have you been that mistreated by men before me? Is that why you cried when you thought I wouldn't wake up and you were the only one awake?" Tynie meekly nods, answer obtained for him. "She isn't after what I can buy her, she does love our intimacy but she wants more romance." Bobby thought to himself, smirking.

Tynie knew her man's haunched in a not so comfortable position just to hold her close, although he kept it quiet. Tynie requests "Lover,this position can't be good for your back muscles. I ain't goin anywhere, but I don't want to be the reason why you're sore later, not after this." Bobby relented, aware she had a good point. A squeak escaped Tynie's lips as he pulled her onto him while relenting to the change in his position. "If I'm going to lay back, my Angel is going to lay back with me!" Tynie mutters barely audible "I am not an angel.I am a devil for hurting you by hiding this til I broke down in bed.I am barely worthy of your touch." "Baby, that is so far from the truth! *grabs her hand gently* feel my heartbeat after you said that, please.." Bobby's heart's beating as if to say *Heart* *broken* "Baby, I love you so much."He cried out. Tynie's ashamed and tried to pull away, but his big burly arms kept taking her back into the embrace. "Sexy, listen to me. I don't like it when you self-bash. I miss hearing your mantra about me being your definition of perfection. Please say that to yourself again. I like how it lights up your eyes."

Tynie raises her head with Bobby's trademark tilt, asking "You miss hearing me call you my definition of perfection? Why did you not say anything? Are you trying to hide stuff not to hurt me instead of being willing to work it out over coffee or something?" It's his turn to hang his head, but she is precocious and does not let him, instead Tynie steals a kiss. This time the squeak came from the one she calls Kahuno.

"Ok, its official, we are the most unorthodox married couple on the planet!" She squeals after the kiss is broken. Bobby giggles while questioning "You actually expected anything less? Really?" Tynie busts up laughing at this point, and that makes Bobby's day. "That's what I like to see! My sexy mama laughing, none of this self-bash bullshit. I won't hide what I feel if you don't. Oh and I like the whole building outside substance thing, very insightful. Where did you learn to interrogate like that with the head tilt?" He rattles off. Starting out his answer Tynie wraps her arms around his neck,planting a kiss on him so wild and passionate that Bobby's actually glad to be laying on his back or else he'd be on the floor.

After that slice of romance she replies with a big cheesy grin "Only the best man to have ever graced my life taught me those things about interrogation and head tilting. As for the insightfulness aspect, yeah that just hit me."

Amazement fills his eyes as he basks in the last utterance of his woman. "All this started out as my little wifey crying in bed. She waited til I was asleep and let the tears rip. I don't know how it happened but apparently my embrace fixed a lot of what was bugging her. I got to help her not self-bash so hardcore though. She even stole a few of my interrogation moves, and to be honest when they're done by her its actually pretty hot. Oh and the insights just hitting her, I like that, just hope they don't leave marks." The train of thought as awe was tattooed on the expression caressing his face. "Baby, you ok?" Tynie quipped. "Yeah, fine! Just letting the whole discussion sink in to make sure I don't fuck up as hard as I did this time." She objects "Nope. In our own ways we both fucked up this time. Silly, it was a communal fuck up."

His reply to break the seriousness of the mood "Communal fuckup: that sounds like the name of a really shitty metal band! I know what ya meant though." "Oh my God.. it does!" Tynie eeked out between bursts of laughter. Her way to break the seriousness of the mood in the room was to find Bobby's ticklish spots and play them like a round of poker. "I want to see just how hard I can make ya laugh" She mutters next-to-inaudibly. Finding every spot on her man's body that makes him giggle like a schoolgirl with a wicked crush, Tynie strums them like bass guitar strings. "Two can play that game lovely lady." He says while laughing as he returns the tickles being received by her.

After about ten minutes of a tickle war, both stop. Tynie notices her man has some things on his mind and seeks out "I want to know, what's up?" He looks at her and says with a big cheesy smile "Baby, I am damn proud of you. You've put on some great lean muscle, ya don't smoke anymore, no freakish fasting diets, and you are very intelligent. Intelligence is sexy as hell to me." Tynie stops as the words from the angel of her soul hit her ears, all she can do is blush and smile, in this moment words escape her.

"So you're girly, not the big hardass people once thought ya to be; so fucking what?! I knew that was a mask you felt you had to wear to avoid being hurt. If you wouldn't stop me dead in my tracks I would find every motherfucker, bitch, whore, asshole, jackoff, and general dickwad that made you believe such a mask was mandated then beat the holy living shit out of them. I know my baby won't allow me to though, you'd be petrified of losing me to jailtime or worse. I won't go any further down that road. I figured I would show you it wasn't needed anymore and that would be a, I believe your term is, "Demonstration of love." Bobby lets out.

"First off, you're right on everything, especially the no beating them shitless part. Secondly, I was wondering what ya wanted to do to break me of those habits. Thirdly, I only want you fighting for me in immediate defense of my life and person. Oh and your demonstrations of love are so chivalric that I blush every time I sense one. I used to think that shade of pink was not my color. I was wrong on that apparently." She laid out smiling." One more thing sweetness, Can we do something romantic today to symbolize a celebration?" Bobby shoots his trademark headtilt at that one he is totally lost.

"Allow me to explain, I have carried that damned hardass mask for so long it became a ball and chain on my soul. Confessedly it had begun jading me towards society at large. I want to celebrate the fact my hunky Kahuno shattered that ball and chain from me in an existential and literal sense!" She replied. His reply to that was a deep kiss while blushing at first. Then he looks her dead to rights in the eyes and inquires "So I found another way to get my baby the very best then? Are you telling me that just by me being myself and loving you every way I could conjure up I have in essence liberated you in ways you didn't know could happen?"

She returns the look in his eyes and says "Fuckin A on Both!"

An uproar of laughter from both of them after that lead to Bobby stating softly "Let me plan the festivities, you sleep for a bit lover. I know you love to sleep in my arms, but I need to get your surprises all lined up." Tynie nods and asks "Can I at least cuddle the shirt you have on while you're bein a romantic hot sneak?" Not another word was spoken as Bobby yanks off his pajama top and tucks her into his side of the bed. She sniffs his top and his pillow, sighs and is fast asleep before he can kiss her, so Bobby opts for a peck on the lips to not disturb her slumber. In her sleep she mutters "Hey God,how many brewskis am I going to owe ya before the end of time? Seriously this man is amazing! I cannot even describe him in words! Thank You for bringing him my way!"

He's standing in the master bedroom doorway when those lines escape his wife's lips, and he whispers this right after hearing her. "God, I am so lucky to have her. Thank you for bringing her my way and allowing me to the one to better her life in the ways she's needed. She stole the words right out of my mouth in terms of being able to describe her wonderment. Yes I am gender reversing what she said. I am also joining her in that whole brewski debt thing.."

A loud sigh exits Tynie's mouth, and sleep is silent with a cheesy "woman in love" smile gracing her face from that point on. Without another syllable muttered as to not interrupt her, plans for a liberation celebration that only involve them are beginning.

Ten that morning and Tynie's wearing her pajama bottoms but his top as she stumbles into the kitchen. "You look good in that top." He tells her with a smile as he hands her a cup of coffee. "Mm not compared to you. Great coffee lover." She mutters between sips. Nothing else said he pulls out a chair for her. Tynie slips right in and kicks back as the man of her dreams is making her a breakfast fit for a Queen. "I am going to find ways to celebrate your personal liberation. Yes baby, I will mix it up between gifts and me just being romantic." He says with a big grin on his face. She sets down the coffee cup amending "Only if I can reward the man that has brought me this liberation with my being romantic, maybe a gift or two and we go from there" He runs behind Tynie rubbing her shoulders continuing with the smile "Perfect plan honey."

Moments later, the spread for breakfast is laid out and it literally encompasses the table almost entirely. "Sexy, if you're going to keep cooking like this we may need a bigger table for this kitchen." A blush and a nod are Tynie's retort to that remark. "Damn! I have never seen a man cook this much before. I know it's amazing. I have had your cooking" evades her mouth as she scopes the extensive breakfast before her. Bobby's response to that is flattery, shock, a twinge of anger, and pride all blended together.

"Queens first" He mouths to Tynie shaking her head and mouthing "No. We are Equals." Bobby does as she asks,thinking to himself "Dear Christ just how badly has my love been treated by men in her past? This spread is the most she has ever seen a man cook? Oh My Lord, my sweet Tynie's been thru so much, if I could knock the assholes that did this to her fuckless I would. My wifey said no to that though, I understand why."

"Sweetness, penny for your thoughts?" She asks him, smirking. "Oh, just trying to figure out what all I can do to show you that the liberation you felt earlier from certain chains on your soul is just the beginning. I really want to knock those assholes who did that to you completely fuckless. I already know, no fightin unless it's to save you." Bobby releases. Tynie scarfs her breakfast and he notices "Baby was hungry." Tynie breaks the devour streak, altering "Starving, I cannot eat much when things are bugging both my heart and my head simultaneously. Never have been able to.." "Good to know" Bobby notes mentally.

After they finish the meals, Tynie hops up and begins taking care of cleanup. "Baby, you don't have to leap up and do that every time I cook. In fact, I have an idea why you do that. You want to be equals and I love you for it. On this one I sense you feel you absolutely have to... am I wrong?" Tynie freezes and her jaw slams to the floor, he has his verdict on that one. Bobby rushes up to her and gives the tightest, most muscle flexed bearhug he can muster swearing "Those days are over, I know we are equals. I know you will ask for my help when you need it, as I will you."

Tynie melts into that embrace sighing as "Yes dear" is mouthed. He catches it and sits her down. "Today is our day for celebration. Part of my being romantic is making you feel as if you are a Queen. I am not saying I am beneath ya, just that I know you have never had it this good romantically. My treating you like a Queen is my showing gratefulness for being the man you gave the opportunity to provide you the best romance and love you've ever had." Tynie is bawling happy tears at this moment, declaring. "As you wish my King, just know how you show romance to me I shall try like all hell to match for you." Bobby smiles as the kitchen is cleaned up.

Bobby's later at the table writing plans for their day. Every time Tynie goes to scope them out she receives the lost pup look, so she decides it's her turn to be a sneak and quietly dashes to her closet. "I have no damn clue what we are doing today so I am not too sure if heels would work out for I should go casual, tight fitting black top with a baggier top over it so no assholes whistle and stare at me. Jeans to match. Now do I go with heels or tennis shoes?"

Bobby shouts "You look fine as hell whatever you wear babe! Oh and just a hint: heels are a bad idea." "He heard me? Wow the acoustics in this room are badass!" She thinks to herself. "Well I do have a big, sexy, ready-to-fight-for- my protection at a moment's notice Gorgeous Kahuno, so why do I need the baggier top? I don't have to fight for myself all the time anymore." Hearing that,Bobby swears "You never have to fight for yourself like that again." Jumping as that hits her ears, Tynie replies "Thank you baby." He ducks away to match her outfit idea, the two meeting up again a few moments later. Leaving their house, Bobby secures the front door as they go for her new SUV again. Chivalry showered on Tynie, she waits until her man's in the car before speaking again. Looking him dead in the eyes as they close their car doors, Tynie purrs "I love you Bobby."

Bobby's answer this time "I love you too. Tynie,thank you for loving me. It's made me a better man, unchained my heart and soul from the agony of thinking I would always be alone, showed me that genuine affection still exists." With that they drive off to the first stop on their day of celebration. "My god. A bitch put my man thru hell?! Ohh she is So fuckin lucky he won't let me fight every ho that ever hurt him! I would eviscerate their faces if I got the shot! Ooh if any whore tries anything on my man I will reroute their skullbones!" She mutters under her breath.

"Oooh my woman sounds like a tigress ready to strike!" Bobby brags softly. They arrive at a new florist in town, Kiera's Flowerz not too long after that exchange in the car. He pulls out stops she didn't even know existed in terms of being chivalric. When Bobby opens the door he actually half carries Tynie out of the car so she can steal a quick smooch and snuggle. They enter Kiera's and Bobby says as he keeps a tight hug on Tynie "My exquisite wife deserves 6 dozen long-stemmed red roses in a matching vase." Keira ducks away to fulfill the order and Tynie cannot speak from being stunned. As the first gift of the day is paid for, Bobby notices his woman hugging the vase filled with her favorite flowers crying while smiling. Kiera tells Bobby "She loves them,good choice."

His reply was a nod and wave his arm around Tynie's waist as they left the shop. They get back to the car and she hops in with the vase still in her hands. "Baby, let me put those where they will be safe." Bobby concerns and she hands the gift back to him temporarily. As he gets into the driver's seat there is a special holster that fits the vase and flowers perfectly situated between their seats. Tynie gleams "Awww, you are perfect! I would've never thought to have that there!" Bobby smiles enjoying the fact he made her feel good. Their next stop was for something Bobby didn't know his wife was aware he wanted. Getting out of the car at this stop is just like it was at the prior one. "Baby's trying to get a workout in and be chivalric at the same time. A woman could adapt to that." Tynie blurted. Bobby responded "That's my plan, enjoy it." They arrived at Rey's Electronics and she eyes out the HDTV/ surround sound systems. Taking Bobby there by the hand the second after the owner's spotted, she proclaims. "My Eloquently Romantic Perfect Husband needs a 96 inch HDTV with your top of the line Surround sound system. Oh, he needs both Delivered and Installed." After that, she scrawls their address on the delivery order for Rey, the owner of the shop. "Did my woman just say 96 inch HDTV with a top of the line surround sound system? Having it installed and Delivered?" Bobby wondered aloud.

Rey hit on Tynie left and right, the last thing he said was "Yep, she wants union guys to do the delivery and install, at least that's what she just paid for in full. Gorgeous woman you got there. It'll be there after 5, the deliveries roster for today is pretty slammed." Bobby puffed his chest and bellowed at Rey "She's Mine!You touch her.. you die!" Seconds later he scored Tynie into his arms as they raced out. "Baby what's wrong? You don't like the Entertainment center I just bought you?" She asks. "No baby, I love the gift. We are never going back there though. Rey was scoping you out, actually thought he could talk to me while hitting on you and it pissed me off." Tynie basked in the display of protection by her man by boasting. "Oooh baby, that was hot! I felt so safe, you were so intense! I am in heaven!" Bobby puffed his chest again, saying as they drove away "Anytime baby, my job is to make you feel that way."

By then it was time to take the roses home, Tynie enjoyed the scent of them right up until the couple arrived at their residence. When the car was parked and the keys were in his pocket, she elected to be reverse chivalric this time and opened his door as he grabbed the she swipes the keys from his pocket to lock their ride. He cradled the vase as she put her arm around him. *Beep* "Thank God you had that installed" He chimes as they walk in, seconds later the door closes itself. The beautiful bouquets are set dead center in the living room on the endtable as she darts into the kitchen to make lunch.

"My man deserves this after what he did for me." She says. "What are ya making me love?" Bobby ponders. "Ah ah. That's a surprise. You relax in the living room." She returns. He does as asked and moments later the scent of BBQ ribs emanates from the those are barbecuing on the mini grill she pulled from a cabinet, Tynie begins on a salad. "Smells divine baby." he mentions happily. "Wait til ya taste it! Won't be more than fifteen minutes now." She squeaks.

True to the timeframe given she appears with his plate ready to serve him. Bobby sets it down on the table in front of the TV and proclaims " I don't eat til you get yours." She grants his wish and brings her plate with the Ranch dressing. "Go ahead my Love, try it. Tell me what you think." Tynie requests. "Ohh baby it's amazing!" He says as he devours his side of ribs. Tynie secretly brought napkins and wipes his mouth, then he returned the favor. As she finishes her side of ribs he daubs the Ranch on the salad. "Wow, my babe can cook!" He elates as his salad is finished, hers in short order after. "I didn't even know I had that mini grill!" He proclaims. "You're not the only sneak in this house honey" was the reply he got. "Want to know who taught me how to grill?" Tynie asks as Bobby nods like a bobble head doll. "TreMarkis. We have been buds for years.I thought I'd be a lil rusty at it since I haven't used a grill in a while. By the way, why have I not heard from my staff in a bit?" She both explained and inquired. "My staff and yours are co-training right now so they can work together as seemlessly as possible. TreMarkis's idea. Smart guy." He replied. "Makes sense to me." Tynie thought.

"My turn for dishes, after all my woman cleaned up when I cooked." Bobby declared and Tynie took that as her cue to sit back. Moments later he returns and says "One more trip before we are home for those union TV installers. They work for that fucker Rey, I don't want them in my home without us there. No offense lover, but Rey ruined my trust in his employees after what he did." Tynie agrees "I do prefer union guys, but I agree with your gut call gorgeous. We don't have to try and cram the celebrations into one day. In fact I think we should always find some way to honor our love in some faction of a festivity."

"She's a Bombshell genius!" Bobby thought and the pride was written all over his face. Tynie responded to the notion she got from his facial expression "I learned from the best. "Ya know what I have become aware of today lover? You have shown me that it's cool to wonder, because mystery makes romance better. I have also realized that I need to feel free to let you in on when my ponderances are not in a happy light. I only ask that you do the same, as you said, fair is fair." Bobby grinned ear to ear upon hearing that and she had her verdict,he loved the plan. The next move made was Bobby carrying her to the car for that last trip before the union guys showed up. "Ya can't have roses without chocolates now." He said as they drove off. Tynie responded "Yeah and you can't have a new entertainment center without a mini fridge full of brewskis and other various alcoholic beverages to unwind with." They arrive at Markus' Market moments later.

Immediately after he has the car parked, again she opens his door and wraps her arm around him as he exits the car. By the time she goes for the pocket the car keys were in, he has the ride locked. "Did you plan to do the reverse chivalry thing?" Bobby pondered. "No, but out the corner of my eye thru your window I spotted six bitches trying to scope out who is mine. I did that to show them you are TAKEN." She replied. Those same bitches started hooting and hollering at Bobby, instigating Tynie to growl and threaten them within a millimeter of God's life. Once her tirade ended, everyone around the couple kept as far away from them as possible.

Bobby walked tall and proud of his woman for her display of protection, making mental notes to show his gratitude later. With their purchases completed, they walked arm-in-arm back to their ride. Bobby takes their purchases to the back and pops the trunk to pack it while Tynie kept watch over him. As soon as the trunk is locked, Bobby scoops her up with one arm opening the door with the other,placing her gingerly in the car. Moments after both are in the SUV, Bobby drives them home.

"Baby, the way you scared the living shit out of those bitches earlier was amazing! The looks they gave you were priceless!" Bobby gloated. Hey, I gotta protect who is mine just like you do." Tynie replied modestly. Not too long after that, they arrived back home and communally took in the purchases. Bobby saw his wife carry all the alcohol in one trip and followed her with the mini fridge. "Baby, be careful when ya do that." He prays at her direction. "Beep* The door opens, she elects to line the kitchen table with the beverages before meeting Bobby to take over carrying in the mini fridge. "Baby is sneaking in a workout while trying to help me, it's sweet." He thinks to himself.

The mini fridge is set right beside his end table in the living room, plugged in ready to go. "Babe, you worked enough for this new entertainment center setup. Kick back and enjoy your chocolates. I have the rest of this handled." Bobby assured. "Yay! I get to check my man's ass out while he works!" She quipped. As the box of chocolates is nibbled on, Bobby packs the fridge with every drink they brought home, making extra sure that his woman got the view she wanted until he was done.

Five in the evening comes around,the union guys arrived to a protectively upset Bobby with rage in his eyes when they hit the door. "Just Do your jobs, get my TV and surround sound installed, don't go near my wife!" The union guys nodded and said as they worked "Dammit Rey has got to STOP hitting on dude's wives. This one is built like a damn linebacker... I ain't going near his wife because I don't want to meet my maker!" They had no idea that Bobby had moved from the entryway.. Yet. "He's actually a retired NYPD Detective from Major Case Squad Thank Ya much!" Tynie hostilely shot at them with Bobby standing at her hip like a bouncer. They look up and scream "Oh shit!" Inside half an hour their job was done and they got out of the house as fast as they could.

The minute they were out of the house "Baby, I heard what they said about Rey. I swear to God I didn't know he was like that. He sounded so professional when I called him to check the hours they were open." Tynie said meekly."Honey, I figured you weren't aware. I didn't even know Rey's existed. Now that the union guys basically sold Rey out for being an asshole to every wife that walks thru his door We will not be returning. Oh, and your scaring the hell out of them by telling them what I just retired from was priceless!" Bobby honored his wife's maneuver. Tynie gave a mini-bow to him as her answer then grabs the remote.

"I want to see if they even bothered to set this badboy up right. If not I will personally do so. My man needs to relax." She planned out loud. With a click of the remote her curiosity was quelched, the set and surround sound worked perfectly. "Wait. My baby knows how to set up a home entertainment center?" Tynie nods as she further explains "Yep, I taught myself. I just wanted to be at my man's hip in case any skanky types tried anything is all." Bobby rewarded his wife's defensive moves by enveloping her in his arms as he gently took the remote from her hands to choose a movie for them to watch. He settled on a musical comedy as a means to spend time together and lighten the mood.

As the movie played, Tynie temporarily broke the hold to grab them drinks. "Oooh I get a view of my woman's ass..Yeahhh." Bobby praised. She's folded in half to get the coldest drinks from their new minifridge not only to give her husband the view he was so ecstatic to obtain but to show him her true flexibility as the fridge door is closed with her knee. "Honey, I didn't know you could bend like that." He quips as she unfolds herself and hands him a brewski. "Baby, I'm just keeping some positive mystery in the marriage. ya know to keep ya wanting more." She replied with a smile.

Bobby's only ways to reply to that was to run his fingers thru her hair with one hand as he set the brewski down with the other, then plant the hottest kiss she'd gotten that day on her lips. After the kiss Tynie makes a mental note "Keep positive mystery in the marriage and Bobby's tongue rocks my mouth's world:got it!" "Someone's blushing.."He teased. "Yeah well the reason this someone is blushing is because she is in the presence of a pure, sexy, masculine God!" Tynie elated. Bobby's face turned red as a beet when he heard that. From there, they finished the beers and the movie without further discussions.

As the credits rolled on their new TV, Tynie picked up the brewski bottles and went to throw them away. While she did that Bobby shut the entertainment center off. "I am a God to her WOW! I ain't knocking it. I just wonder how I managed to earn that rank with her." He said behind Tynie. "I heard that hottie, and you earned that rank as you say by doing ONE thing: Loving me truly. Yes I adore it when you protect me. Hell, seeing you get all hostile with assholes as you puff your chest makes me melt. It's true the gifts are beautiful, and the intimacy is hotter every time, but I want to have ponderances that are in a positive light. I also would like to have some mystery to the marriage that way there are new means to keep things hot that come up even when we least expect them to." Tynie informed.

"Yep, she's a hottie and a total genius!" Bobby thought as he swept her off of Tynie feet,kissing her. The next thing he heard was her sighing as she melted into his arms contently. "Love you Sexy," She purred. He took her melting into his arms as his cue to whisk her to bed, replying gently. "I love you Hottie."

While Tynie's laid in the bed gently, Bobby says "Baby, I am glad I could make your day brighter. Honored beyond words that I could unshackle your soul from those old chains. Proud to be your everything, and yes I love the petnames. I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to love you and make all this reality." Tynie weeps happily upon hearing that and replies "Only the best for the greatest man to ever walk into my life. I am proud as hell to be your everything and the petnames are definitely a bonus. I am flattered for the opportunity to be in love with you and make your day brighter as well. Another awesome part of this is I got to break your soul of it's old chains. We are officially equals on every possible front."

Bobby hops into bed beside her, snuggling as this is let out"Those are the kind of tears I like to see, happy ones. I know I may not always bring those to you. Baby If or when I hurt you please promise you will let me know right when it happens. No bottling it up. That's not good for my woman's heart. Tynie, you know that I am scared to death of losing you like that." Tynie's retort being "Don't cry sexy, please. I know what you're trying to say. I will do as you ask as long as you know it PETRIFIES me to lose you in the same ways you're scared to lose me. No hiding if I make you hurt, no bottling it up.. Please." Bobby tightens his hold on her and that is taken as his answer until he says "As you desire my royalty.." Tynie corrects "As we desire."

Deciding against making love after such a rollercoaster day, they fall asleep in a mutual bearhug. Tynie and Bobby's hearts are enjoying a new plan to light their romance's fires and basking in the positive wonderings of the day. They have not gone on a total sexual sabbatical, Instead they used this time of basking in the positive wonderings enjoyed that day to conjure up new ways that their romances can be everything they enjoy and more...


	6. 6

Title: Christmas Romance

Rating:M (situations and language)

A/N I decided to write a couple more chapters before the holidays. Dick Wolf and respective copyright holders have all rights to the Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are my creation

* * *

Tynie awakes on the Sunday before Christmas fully aware that this is the first one they will share as man and wife. Part of her is elated, part is scared because she knows not how it will go. Silently Tynie creeps out of the master bedroom to begin decorating. When she arrives in the living room, Tynie otices every decor for Christmas was already out. "He did this while I shopped apparently. Wonder if he got any shopping done" She pondered, smirking.

In the center of her living room is a six and a half foot oak tree ready to be decorated. "You are my woman, and I wanted to have this all taken care of while you were gone. Lord knows you work hard on yourself, and do a lot around here as it is. I just wanted to give my lovely a break. I saved decorating and lighting the tree for when we were together. To answer your question about me getting shopping done:Your man has his ways: that's all I am saying." He relays from behind her.

With that she runs over to the tree and starts strewning ornaments, figuring with their height difference he can easily handle the higher branches. Bobby watches her adoringly as Tynie is ecstatic like a Surfer Girl in a beach club. Half of the tree is ornamented when she starts trying to do so on the tips of her toes. "Baby, stop.. I'm here.. let me do those.. you could get hurt and you know what that would do to me." Bobby claims. Tynie abates, knowing it would crush his heart if she was hurt, especially this close to Christmas. He then takes over, and when Bobby gets to the third highest branch he sees an ornament with their diamond tattoos pictured in the center. "Aww baby, when did you have this made?" Bobby wonders. "You aren't the only one who has their ways. Because you asked I called in a favor from Tanita a couple days ago. Girl's talented in more than just legal stuff I will tell ya that much!" She replies. Standing as if to guard him Tynie watches the love of her life gingerly decorate the higher branches of their tree. "Time for the lights." He chirps as she hands him the first strand.

As he is expertly wrapping them around the branches with a bend and swoop move, Tynie is awestruck at her man for all he has done and will apparently continue to do. Strand by strand their tree is hung with lights, connected and ready to be plugged in. "Baby come here, I need your help with something." Bobby states. Tynie races to his arms only to be thrust onto his shoulders as he hands her the angel for the top of the tree. Gently placing it atop the tree she is mindful of just what he is doing to make that happen. "Baby, the angel is atop the tree, be careful when you let me down." Tynie relays. Instead of setting her straight to the floor Bobby does this slight front bow and swoops her around to where Tynie can gaze into his eyes. "I wasn't gonna just set you down. My angel is in my arms. The tree angel is just decor. You are the angel that really matters.." Bobby tells her with all the love he can put to words. She blushes and kisses him letting that serve as her answer to his spoken adorations. Shortly after the kiss he relents to set her on the floor just long enough to plug in the lights. "I LOVE YOU TYNIE. NOW AND FOREVER" Is written in Christmas lights on their tree. "Aww Baby I Love you now and forever!" Tynie eeks out blushing.

"I'm not done showing my woman how I feel just yet. Please sit on the couch with your eyes closed." He relays sneakily. She honors his request and within a matter of moments a box is laid in her lap. "OK, open your eyes, then your gift." He instructs. The wrapping paper didn't stand a shot in hell of not being torn to shreds. Inside the box was a full body black mink coat, just her size and everything. She pets it, then puts it on to model it for him happier than words could depict. "Baby, I am so stoked you like it." Bobby smilingly lets her know.

"Your turn sexy, sit back and close your eyes." Tynie requests, and quickly he obeys. Just as Bobby settles in a large box is laid across his lap. "Hope ya like it." She peeps. Matching the destruction of wrapping paper with the last gift, Bobby pulls out a brand new electric jazz guitar, squealing "Baby, it's beautiful!" "I am going to sweep her off her feet with this on Christmas when we are alone.. she don't know it yet." Bobby thinks as he babies the guitar to set it aside.

"That was one part of three to that gift.. The other parts are over there." Tynie elaborates while pointing to the corner. That was all he had to hear before running over to the 2 biggest boxes with his name on them. It was a shower of wrapping paper inside their living room at that juncture. "Nice! Top of the line amps, pic sets, and cords, baby you are a jem!" He contentedly bellows. Right beside his gift in its complete form was a long slender box for her. "This is for you." Bobby says as he bows to bestow the box onto her lap. Again the shower of wrapping paper. "My baby got me a full black leather ensemble with matching dress. It's perfect.." Tynie brags.

"Baby, there is plenty more where that came from." Bobby lets her know "I'm waiting til Christmas morning for the rest of the gifts love, that was automatic."she promises with a big cheesy grin on her face. They elect to tone down the Christmas tree lights so they do not glare against the TV. An evening of holiday movies and cuddling is in store for them, and neither could be happier.

Several movies later Tynie is snuggled up against Bobby using her new mink as a blanket while slumbering. Silently he scoops both her and the coat up, then gingerly dodges knocking over his new guitar to place Tynie into their bed. She melts into the covers as Bobby tucks her in, then shortly after he joins her. When Tynie feels his warmth against her back, she rolls over to snuggle him properly face to face as they slept.

The next day broke with a sunglare over the snow that must have fallen as they slumbered. Tynie awoke first and decided to bring her husband coffee in bed. Tiptoeing out of the master bedroom she makes it thru the myriad of shredded wrapping paper. Less than ten minutes later, she has coffee for the two of them in hand and makes the return trip to their bed. She sets her cup down on the endtable by her side of the bed. Bobby smells the coffee, waking to find his lady holding a cup just for him. "Baby, coffee in bed? How sweet." Bobby said half-awake yet still happy. Tynie then grabs her cup scooting to be right next to him. After a few sips Bobby checks his mug "World's most perfect husband" was emblazoned on the side. Tynie followed suit and found "World's most Wondrous Wife." For a romantic change of pace they do that drink maneuver where their arms wrap and lock around the elbows.

Soon as they finish their coffees, Bobby takes care of getting the mugs cleaned. Tynie trails him saying under her breath "A Christmas Eve in Paradise." Bobby replies "Just as my Queen deserves." They return to the couch, and Bobby motions for her to kick back as he cleans up the storms of wrapping paper shreds.

Instead of contesting it, she checks out her man's goods, and sighs. When that is all taken care of, Bobby notices lust in her eyes, relating "Later baby, I know you want me. We have company coming soon and I don't want to rush our intimacy. The wait will be worth it. I want you too sexy, really bad." "Alright lover as you wish, I will go get ready. Be back in a few." She replies heading for the shower.

The minute he hears the water running, Bobby races to join Tynie. She had just started loofa'ing the body wash on her body when he stops her to take over. Working the loofa over her body with a meticulous attention to details, Bobby gives the same attention to her hair. Tynie's body and hair washed she begins on Bobby, starting with his pecs and arms working her way down. When she reaches his manhood, Tynie pets and massages it while washing. Bobby howls "Ohh baby,that feels so good!" She changes the plan, electing to give him head in the shower."Unhh! Ohh! Yeahh Baby! He moans. Continuing on her mission to make him a satisfied man for the time being, she suckles his hard-on, tripping the head with her tongue. "Ohh Yeah! Baby, give me more! Bobby bellows in sheer pleasure, she obliges until she feels an intense eruption in her throat. "Honey, that was phenomenal!" He gloats as he leaps to nuzzle and devour her core, letting his morning stubble scratch just inside Tynie's thighs. Tynie begs through a scream "Ohh hottie, don't stop! Harder, Give me more!" Making her wishes true,he used his tongue to spell out letter-for-letter "I love you, you are my sexy mama, I will love you forever, I live to please you." Just as he tongue-spelled the last "you" she explodes all over his face in sheer extasy screaming "Oooh, I love you Bobby!" As Tynie came down from that heavenly orgasm, she melted into his waiting arms. "Oh my God, that was hot!" They squealed at each other as they began cleansing one another again.

It was very relaxing for them both to rubdown each other's bodies as they massaged the body-washes and shampoos upon each other. After that very wild shower, they mutually reach out to shut the water off. "Whoa! That was beyond words!" They simultaneously declared. "We both really needed that, and I didn't like the idea of my man hurtin for my lovin when it was more than obvious you simply had to get some." Tynie purrs into his ear. "I don't like making my baby wait for my loving either. I knew for a fact you were fighting the urge to as you say fuck my brains out. That was a dream baby, we will do that again!" Bobby said with a sense of total intimate peace.

With that they towel each other dry, and get dressed and prepare for the company that was due over. Tynie made sure Bobby's guitar, pics, cords and amps were stashed away so nothing would happen to them. Tynie's fixing her hair and makeup when the glow of having her world rocked was still evident. "Baby, you don't need that makeup, you are sexier without it actually. Your natural look is what I find hottest." Bobby admits as he goes in to shave. "I am the luckiest woman on the planet!" She thinks to herself "As I am the luckiest man to walk this Earth.." He mentions.

Tynie slinks back into the living room to await her guests, wearing the full leather outfit. Bobby came out from shaving and decided on wearing a similar getup. He sees her relaxing on the couch, reaching into their mini fridge to get them both a drink. As he hands her the beverage, there's a knock at the door. *Beep* Tynie's entire staff, everyone from K.J. to Tanita showed and filtered into the living room.

TreMarkis and Derick took the other's gifts and placed them under the tree. Ever the gentleman, Bobby starts serving the guests drinks. Conversations started, giggles were had, and then it was time for presents. Maurito played Santa for Tynie's staff, and by the looks alone, everyone got what they wanted. All were happy, the chitchat resumed for a time. Next came Bobby's staff at the door *Beep* They follow the same walk-in suit as Tynie's staff and it's a reunion for the staffers. Again Maurito played Santa, and true to the form of the evening for Tynie's staff, all got as they wished. Happiness abounded.

A few hours later, everyone left wishes of a Merry Christmas and safe driving shouted contently around to the staffers. Soon after the couple was alone, Bobby scooped Tynie into his arms kissing her passionately, which she has no problem returning in intensity. "Baby, you made my night, this is the best Christmas Eve I have ever had." They said at the same time after the kiss ends. "It's my turn to take care of this myriad of shredded wrapping paper and these beverage bottles."Tynie plans. Bobby didn't reply with words, instead he jumps and splits the job at hand with her. Before long everything's cleared away.

"I got to admit these random demonstrations of love and spontaneous showings of intimacy are really beyond words babe. You were right the positive mystery has kept me on the edge of my seat.I like that by the way." Bobby informs with a heart-melting smile on his face. Her reply "That was part of my intention, the other part was to keep ya guessing as to just how I would show you my desires, affections and dedications.. After all, you aren't the only one that can be a sneak."

Bobby smirks as he thinks under his breath "I married a woman who has a sneaky mysterious streak at random. Forever is going to be fun!" Tynie squeaks "Yep!" They retire to the master bedroom to cuddle and slumber, enjoying each other's embrace.

In the middle of Christmas day Tynie hears jazzy versions of Christmas tunes when she awakes, following the sound to the living room. Bobby sees her and says "Merry Christmas my Queen, I love and adore you." She blushes and sits at his feet enjoying the one-woman concert he is giving her. "I look a total mess, I should have primped for my King, my hair is totally disheveled." Tynie pines, obtaining this answer "Baby, I am in love with you! Yes I like it when you are dressed to the nines. However, I find you drop dead gorgeous even when you just walk out of bed." She smiles big and cheesy when those syllables grace her ears. With that Bobby gently puts his guitar away to sweep Tynie off her feet before kissing hsi wife with a passionate romantic power she has not received from him before. "Damn! He is such a Romeo!" She beams afterwards. "And you are my Juliet." He purred into her ear.

Bobby is spinning her in his arms resting her abdomen against his as they go around in circles. Gingerly he sets her down on the couch,flooding Tynie's lap with gifts. The first one is a Gold framed picture of the two of them with this note underneath "I am the luckiest man to ever walk this Earth. You are my everything. My life revolves around loving you and providing you with your wildest dreams. I am evermore honored to be Yours. Bobby."

A small black box is part one of a two part gift, and when she opens it there's a key to a motorcycle with another note "When it gets warmer out, I will help you get the license you need so we can ride together.I love you" Second part of that gift is a picture of the motorcycle she will be riding in the spring.

"It's in the garage waiting for hotter weather to accent the hottie that will ride it." Tynie reads on the card. With every gift her face gets redder, her heart flies higher. There is a vase with 9 dozen long-stemmed red roses in it set in the center of the coffee table. "Honoredly your man for all Time:Bobby" Tynie saw on that card. Several greeting cards with gift certificates for everything ranging from facials to acrylic nails is stacked on Tynie's lap. "If my baby wants to primp for me, I want it done with only the best." He says proudly. The final gift for her from Bobby was a pair of women's size ten motorcycle boots, a set of leather chaps and motorcycle jacket that were just her size hanging from the tree.

It is his turn for gifts, the first one for Christmas day was a jacuzzi that she had placed in a room next to the sauna. To let him know of that gift there's a note "I am not the only one who will need a place to relax muscles lover, I just wanted your relax spot to be as hot as you are. Please go check the room by the sauna. Love ya! Tynie."

In lieu of leaving Tynie behind while Bobby investigated that note, he threshold carries her to the room. When he sees a top of the line jacuzzi his jaw drops. She takes that as a cue to kiss him without reservation. "Baby, you are a phenom! This is terrific! I love you!" He celebrates as they end the kiss. On the hood of the jacuzzi there is another box, he opens it to find a matching chaps and motorcycle jacket combo. On the floor by the jacuzzi there are leather size 13 motorcycle boots. Bobby is stunned by the gifts, Tynie evades "There's more.." He takes her out to the living room again and she says "Turn on the TV."

As he makes his way to the Living room he notices a picture of a new motorcycle "Yours is in the garage too." Tynie whispered. He's stunned as they return to the living room and there is a computer made video playing set to a very romantic song with this scrawling the TV screen: "I love you, I worship you. Everything you do sends my soul soaring. When we are together, time stands still and my heart races. I am honored to be your Queen now until after the end of time. Loving you Eternally Tynie."

He then notices his and hers laptops, with that movie being played thru his. "AWW baby, that was so sweet. You got me a new laptop, it's perfect just like you." "Baby, I don't do just "new" I do "top of the line" my man deserves and shall only get." "The very best" they chimed communally. When she is gently set onto the floor, Tynie spins around to the minifridge and pulls out a very nice vintage Chardonnay with two wine glasses chilled. Bobby shuts the laptops and TV off, turning around he notices her smiling from ear to ear with the drink and glasses in her hands. "My woman gets the very best, now let me take care of that You have given me a phenomenal Christmas. Please relax." He requests.

Settling onto the couch Tynie witnesses her man pop the bottle open bare handed, impressed. "Those workouts are really paying off. I don't think I could do that." She mutters as he pours their glasses. Bobby takes a knee as he serves her the beverage with one hand, setting the bottle on the table with the other. His glass is still in the hand that served hers. Tynie melted at that display, he took that as his cue to snuggle up next to her on the couch.

"You have given me a phenomenal Christmas my Love,thank you for everything." Tynie gloated. He cuddled up close to her and said "Love you, now and forever. Merry Christmas hottie." She returns "Love you, now and eternally. Merry Christmas Gorgeous." Then by the light of the Christmas tree they sip the wine enjoying a romantic close to Christmas.


	7. 7

Title: New Years in Paradise

Rating:M (Language)

A/N Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I don't. Any other characters and locations are my creation.

Love letters written and shared on New Year's Eve, put to words what they feel in their hearts.

It's a really snowy New Year's Eve midday and Bobby notices Tynie writing something on the laptop. His head keeps saying it's a "Dear John" style kiss-off Letter, which causes Bobby not to smile as he approaches his wife. Tynie tells him "Baby, I don't do those, I know what you're thinking. It's a surprise. I know you like things honest, I am telling you your mind is bashing our love and that hurts." Bobby nods and says "Babe, I'm Sorry. I just got scared." She knows he isn't lying, and rushes to hug him whispering vows that this New Year's will be their best ever. He smiles and whispers back that he has a lot to get done for that to be the case. Then he asks "You want people over or just us?" "Baby,it isn't safe out there for people to be driving. I'd rather it be just us then to have one of our people get hurt trying to get here." His reply was a big smile as he muttered "I have a little woman with a big heart." Tynie blushes and goes back to what she was writing.

Bobby,

I love you and have adored every minute we have shared. I know that sometimes we may not be in paradise together because of life's struggles, however, I am aware that we will survive those because we are strongest together. There are days I find myself in awe that one fluke in my life got me on the path to being evermore in paradise. You've been so inspiring to me in ways that I am unable to explain, but I cherish every last one of them. I know that when you panic it isn't out of weakness, it is out of a deep love and concern not only for me.. but for us. Babe, please know that I am not going any where, let this letter serve as a written vow that I am yours no matter what. I am constantly amazed at just how you show me your affections, even with your quirks. Actually your quirks are pretty damned hot! When you show me that I am safe; that you will go to great lengths to protect me, it makes me feel safe to be my true girly self around you. This is the first time in my life that has been the case.

I know that you want to shower me with the finest things, and I adore every time you do. Please realize that gifts are nice, but the greatest present I could ever receive is your undying love. This is the first New Year's we will spend together as one.I am flattered to be the person you have done so much for, although this is just the beginning. Everything about you is phenomenal, and I am genuinely blessed to be the woman you bestow love to.

May my love envelop your heart from now til the end of time,

Tynie

With a quick save and exit, she goes into her closet to find something comfortable to wear. Bobby has no clue she left his computer yet, until he goes to check the libations stash in the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices there is a new document on the desktop. "LittleWomanBigHeart.. for Bobby" was the name of it, out of sheer curiosity he clicks and begins reading it. She returns to the kitchen to find him smiling, blushing, and crying. "I take it you found my New Year's Eve letter.." Tynie quipped with a smirk. "You should be a writer, babe. This was amazing, it shot right to my heart, in a good way. I never knew you could write like this. It was beautiful. You will get one from me, I just want to keep it a surprise. Oh and the whole typing it on my laptop, very sneaky." He said with his biggest grin of the day.

"Oh so my big sexy detective didn't catch my motive for that? Really?" She teased. "I know your motive for it, to keep your words where I will always see them. Like I said, very sneaky." Bobby retorts. Tynie went to the fridge to get a Diet soda for each of them, delivered his saying as she headed to the living room "I love you." He stopped Tynie dead in her tracks to kiss her with unabashed passions before declaring"Ok, you relax love. I'm going to go get your laptop and put mine up for now." Tynie nodded grinning as he declared his next few moves "I am so going to check out my man when he gets up. He has no Idea how hot he is to me." She thinks.

"That shade of pink looks so good on you.I'm serious, you are beautiful in that color." He chirps. Tynie replies "Well I was just envisioning what you're going to write to me." "Well babe, go relax in the living room and I will make it to where you don't have to envision it, you can actually read it." Bobby said as he got up to exchange the laptops.

When he turns around a loud whistle can be heard coming from her, to see if he can get any other kind of reaction the brooding and strutting begins. "Oooh baby! *Sighs*" came from behind him. "Damn, she's never done that before! I loved it though, got to get that reply again." Bobby thought to himself.

Tynie plops onto the living room couch, blushing, giggling, and smiling as big as her jaws would allow. "Oooh I love it when he does that! The brooding, the strutting, the way it shows off that sexy ass! *Sighs*" Tynie celebrates, falling into a relaxed pose. "Note to self: Brooding and Strutting will make my wife melt...another way to make her happy and be in paradise." Bobby thought to himself.

Tynie,

I know that you adore me, and that is shared more than words can depict. Everything about you is magical, and I find myself learning new ways to keep you smiling and living a paradise-style romance with me every day. I love that there is mystery in our marriage because that gives us more ways to bestow love to each other. The little ways you show devotion to me are extremely sexy. This is a living dream for me, I will do whatever it takes to make your life as dreamlike as I can. I stand honored as the man who can see you with your hair down, the badass mask only being used in my protection has been a beautiful thing. I vow to do whatever it takes to keep you happy, comfortable to be "girly", above all protected and loved. It may rain in our paradise because of life's tribulations, but I know for a fact we shall weather those storms together.

The gifts we share are great, but the ultimate way to make me happy has already been given:Your eternal dedication to loving me. Every minute I spend as yours is another slice of heaven to my heart. This is just the beginning for us, I am awaiting a loving, devoted, and very romantic future with you my Sexy One. I cannot say it enough, or even express properly just how much I love you. Words don't come close to doing my love for you appropriate depiction. May our love thrive beyond the ends of time.

Always and forever yours,

Bobby

His turn to save and exit leaving the document on the desktop just as she did his. "LoveYouBeyondAllTime.. for Tynie" was the title, he went from the kitchen where her laptop had been to get them another Diet soda each, delivering hers. *Sighs* "Bobby you make my heart race* She muttered still smiling. Bobby blushes and hands her the ice cold soda. "Right back at ya baby." He said smiling as his arm wrapped around Tynie's waist. As they sip the sodas, she cuddles up close enough to take in his scent, discovering he is wearing cologne. "My baby smells divine." Tynie eeked out. He returns the favor, finding out her perfume had a rose scent to it and replies "As do you."

Kisses ensue, each one wilder than the last deepening with every split-second separation of the two of them. A sigh is shared, they return to cuddling, basking in the romance of the moment. A while later, each one hops up to take the cans of soda to the trash, and he takes care of hers. She glances at the desktop screen of her laptop finding "LoveYouBeyondAllTime.. for Tynie." One double-click later, Tynie settles in the chair and begins reading. Happy tears race from her eyes as the attempt made by Bobby to put his love to text is before her.

He sees that and behind her back does a fist pump in celebration, content that the tears she is shedding are in a perky light. She looks up at him after the letter has been digested by her eyes and heart. After a quick wiping of happy tears and a tuck of her hair from her eyes, she lets known"Baby, you are an amazing author. That letter was deep and passionate, just like you." Bobby races toward Tynie, picks her up and kisses her again before they find each other saying "I meant every single word."

With that and a smile, Tynie decides to order takeout. "Going to give us a break from cooking for lunch." A relatively new establishment Petri's Pizza was open; within an hour a pair of large supreme pizzas arrived. Bobby answered the door with Tynie standing guard beside him. He didn't know why she was playing bouncer at that moment, until Lyta was delivering their lunch. Lyta looked dead to rights in Tynie's eyes, explaining"K.J. fired me because I came into the shop drunk, this is the only job I could get. The shop was in his name, I got out with my tattoo supplies and my license. Why is she being such a bitch about my being here?" Bobby warns "You really should not have just said that!"

Tynie got right up in Lyta's face and bellowed "I am very protective of my man! Remember, that's why K.J. did his diamond tattoo? Anyway, what the fuck are you doing dishonoring us in our home?!" Lyta looked over at Bobby and said "Your wife is fucking nuts." Bobby growled "You do not disrespect my wife in our home! Hope you enjoyed doing this delivery because it will be your last! Get the hell off our property now!"

Lyta disappeared after those heated exchanges, as Bobby called the shop to let them know what just happened. Petri answers saying "Your pizzas costs have been refunded. Lyta was on a probatory are the third person in an hour to call about her attitude. Thank you for letting me know." Tynie takes the pizzas into the living room and grabs two brewskis out of the minifridge. "We will be patronizing Petri's again." Bobby said as they began on their first slices. He takes one of the brewskis and chugs it down, she follows suit knocking her head back so far that it looked like a 180 degree version of Bobby's trademark head tilt.

"Wow, a woman who knows how to chug, awesome!" Bobby quips, the reply he gets is "Does this mean you will someday enter me into a chugging contest?" "Interesting Idea, I'm going to have to look into that.." Bobby thinks but what he says is "As long as I'm with you when you compete, yes."Tynie bows to that one, agreeing without a word. "I figured your bouncers could be part time in case I am unavailable to make sure you're ok. You know in case I have a surprise planned and you need to go out to get whatever you're going to spoil me with. I already ran it past Tanita and she agreed." Bobby said. "Cool with me." Tynie replied.

It was nearing dusk, they finished all the pizza that could be stomached. Tynie puts the rest in the fridge as Bobby sets up the entertainment center for a movie marathon. Everything from comedies to horror flicks had been chosen by him for them to enjoy. "I have lived in New York for many years and Times Square is not what they show you on T.V. I worked it when I was a young officer, there were all kinds of horrendous things happening. Baby, I would rather stay home than have to deal with that and risk you being hurt or worse." He said. "I wasn't wanting to leave the house anyway. I figured the whole Times Square thing was edited all to hell for the T.V. viewers because of how the FCC feels about that kind of violence." She replied.

*sigh* "I have the best woman on Earth!" Bobby said. She shot back "I have the best man on Earth *sighs*" After that the movies began, as did the cuddling. Tynie's girly side really showed during the horror flicks, with Bobby's arms awaiting her every time she leapt. Hours pass, she decides to go to the fridge to get the shrimp platter for them to share. As it is set before them, the last movie's credits are rolling. Bobby then switches the T.V. to a channel where the ball drop can be watched. It was just under ten minutes until the New Year, they split the shrimp playfully.

Tynie shot a shrimp leg into his mouth, and he into hers. They did the armlock where the elbows are intertwined, even split a shrimp leg while kissing. Bobby goes to the minifridge to get the red wine for their celebration, alongside two chilled glasses, setting it all up by the remainder of the shrimp platter. Tynie picks up the bottle and pops it open one-handed as she said "learned that from the best." The glasses are poured and the countdown begins:

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! Instead of screaming that with the T.V., they are sipping red wine in each other's arms. A first New Year's Eve in Paradise, with many more to come...


	8. 8

Title: Devotion Proved in Paradise

Rating:M (language and situations)

A/Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters. All other characters and locations are my creation

Bobby woke up one Sunday with a plot to show Tynie love she had not experienced yet. "I want her surprised, in order to do this I best let her sleep now." He muttered while creeping out of the master bedroom. When Bobby made it to the kitchen he inquired of himself "I've done the gifts, the tattoos, the dinners.. What new could I pull off?" A few moments later, and idea strikes Bobby, him blurting "She's brought me coffee in bed, maybe that would be a good starter.."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Tynie rolls over finding Bobby not in bed with her anymore. Half-awake for a split second she panics, prior to the scent of cappuccinos filling the air. "Hey love, Good Morning.." He says with a cheeky smile. "Morning Gorgeous" She replied. "I'm in the mood to be a total snot. I want to show my devotion to you in a way we haven't tried before." Bobby continued. "Handcuffs? Seriously? Hell yeah!" Tynie sputtered out in shock.

"Not yet, but I'll remember that.." Bobby thought to himself, showing a quiet smile. "Ok Lover, so you want to be a snot, spoil me rotten, and you have no damn clue how you're going to pull it off?" Tynie questioned. Her answer was Bobby setting both cappuccinos aside on his end table, then literally knocking Tynie on her back with a hot kiss. The romantic tongue-war went on for what seemed like an eternity, until they were both out of breath. "I must've struck a nerve with the handcuffs comment, you've never kissed me like that." Tynie shot off, as he retorted "Later, trust me."

"We are never going to get your romantic day started if we don't get outta bed first. Besides I have a few surprises for my hubby anyways." She popped off, simultaneously grabbing her cappuccino and hopping out of bed. "That was a first. Yes, the handcuffs remark did strike a nerve." Bobby answered softly.

"I don't want any other woman thinking they stand a snowballs shot in hell with you. In order to avoid that, I must keep you satisfied." Tynie confesses.

Stunned by that, Bobby races to find the perfect outfit to wear for her. Fifteen minutes later Tynie emerges in a navy blue top and khakis, with a matching pair of tennis shoes. Appearing before him a few minutes later she admits "I went casual deliberately. I sensed you'd not want an asshole trying to pick me up." "Your sense was right. I already know the same's true for me." Bobby tells her. Tynie cuddles him quickly before ducking away to fix her hair.

About 20 minutes later, Tynie came back with her hair in a tight braid. Noticing how Bobby's positioned, Tynie straddles him, planting a volcanic-hot kiss on his lips. Yet another long romantic tongue-war happened prior to them separating. Bobby's face said all Tynie needed to know about the selected "hair-do" when she saw a broad glowing smile.

After that, Tynie's charioted to the car while Bobby kept stealing short kisses. Giving him a puzzled look between those kisses, she learns "I want to do my best to keep our romances hot." Everything on their property secured, Bobby's soon driving them away. Tynie's totally lost on their destination, which is just how her husband wants it.

About an hour later, they arrived at a crab shack with a deck overlooking the river. There's about 14 feet from the deck barrier to the ground, Tynie soon noticed Bobby had gone from right at her hip to the ground below. Watching vigilantly as she tried to figure out just what he had up his sleeves, Tynie noticed a bitch hitting on Bobby. He deftly attempted to dodge the bitch, yet every move he made was matched. Within seconds of seeing that Tynie was airborne, having leapt the deck barrier, aiming her person for the bitch who refused to get off her man. *THUD* The bitch was down, Bobby saw his wife drop on her like a ton of bricks.

"Bitch, you do not step to my husband and think for a second you won't answer to me! BIIIATCH! I am far from through with you!" Tynie growled, picking up the woman by her jaw. In the span of seconds Tynie shot of a hail of punches, kicks, and a few throws. The bitch wailed out thinking someone would buy her "damsel in distress" bit, to no avail.

Everyone around them cheered Tynie's fighting the woman whom hit on Bobby, with a few surprising members to that mix. "This woman has to be bad news, not even the cops like her." Bobby said under his breath. As the fight went on Tynie saw red, couldn't hear a thing, stopping only when something's uncovered. "I don't beat the shit out of the unconscious... if she gets up SHE GETS MORE!" Tynie bellows. The applause echoed like a sonic boom around Tynie after the fight was over.

"That's MY woman! Baby that fighting was AMAZING! Where did you learn that?" Bobby declared in shock. "Oh I took karate as a kid. In defense of my family was part of my karate school's creed. You're my man so I didn't exactly breach that creed. Oh and before I met you I loved to stage-jump and mosh so I just combined the two." She stated proudly, even puffing her chest. Milliseconds later a swarm of people formed around Tynie, everyone there was happy to have that problematic bitch dealt with. "Babe, the cops started a cheer while you fought. They don't even like her. Apparently she's wanted out of another state for drug charges bordering on on a Federal case. She's being extradicted after a hospital stay. You face no charges. I was able to find that out while you were fighting her." Bobby said puffing his chest in pride. "Always the hottie, neverending detective skills." Tynie thought to herself grinning from ear to ear.

People wanted pictures, autographs, and Tynie loved it, obliging every last person. While she was distracted by her newfound mob of fans, Bobby ducked to Davin's floral cart to get her every last rose he had. However, when he went to pay, Davin told him it was on the house because the bitch Tynie just fought was nothing but trouble for him. As far as Davin was concerned: "Your woman did everyone here a massive favor. We all owe her something. This is my gratitude gift to her man." Bobby nodded, realizing that was fair.

By this time a young woman in the crowd had asked what possessed Tynie to do what she did. The answer that crowd gets is "When you're loved by a man as wonderful as Bobby, doing things like this to keep that safe shouldn't be a problem. I don't think he'd hit a woman, yet as you saw:I have no problem doing that. Let your people know, Bobby Goren's mine and I will fight to keep him that way!" Bobby followed that answer, reversing it to cover Tynie. A flurry of texts and calls is witnessed by the couple, the crowd around them deciding to "get the word out" immediately.

A moment later, Tynie found Bobby holding a huge bouquet of roses out to her. "For my Wife, I am yours now and eternally- Bobby." The card read, with that arm-in-arm they got the hell outta dodge. Once they got to the car, Bobby was beaming and blushing at the same time. "Something on your mind lover?" She asked. "Oh maybe, If I tell you I can't blow your mind with the surprise." He shot back. Another hour passes, before they arrive at a lobster joint. The chivalry shown Tynie is more than Bobby's typical. In this instance he basically became her personal carrier from the car to the door of the restaurant.

Garryson, the manager of the lobster joint approaches them and informs Bobby both their meals are on the house. "We got word of what your wife did, one of my employees got taken for a ride by that bitch money-wise. This is our way to thank her."

"Word got to y'all this quick? Damn." Tynie said, only to be greeted by the ex-boyfriend, Jerret who swore "My dad saw everything, called me here at work. I had it on speaker so everyone in the back could hear it. Oh, thanks for giving my sister that advice, it really woke her up to how her boyfriend treats her. I've tried to reach her, but you got through." "Cool."Tynie replied smirking, then going on "I wish my staff could've seen it. They'd have loved every move I made." "We are the ones who texted Bobby asking him to bring you here when he got you the roses which TreMarkis is putting in water now." Tanita said with Derick, Maurito, and Devyan in tow. What was supposed to be a romantic lobster brunch for two ended up being a big party for everyone in the restaurant. Devyan paid for everyone insisting they "Bask in the celebration of the moment." No one complained, with that TreMarkis came back handing Bobby his keys. About an hour later everyone dispersed, each with their own agendas for the day. Again Bobby carts his wife in his arms, this time back to the car.

When Bobby and Tynie got home, they found the living room transformed into a romantic hideaway. TreMarkis said as he left their residence with Tanita at his hip "Yeah, Tanita's idea, she let me in. Hope ya like it. I'm out for now, to leave you guys alone." A wave to them given,in moments Bobby and Tynie are alone. "My Queen, I cannot get over what you did for me today. I never knew you could fight like that! I am very impressed." Bobby divulged. "Told ya I'm trying to keep positive mystery in this marriage. Apparently my beating that bitch into unconsciousness was one of those things, my King." Tynie replied sneakily. "How do I show my gratitude to you honey? Name it; it's done." He requested. "Baby, I pulled it off out of love.I just kept my word about doing what I can to protect our love." She decreed.

Bobby went to dim the lights and fire up a couple candles at that time juncture. Tynie kicked back, moaning out in relaxation. "That's right baby, you relax." He requested. A huge smile graced their faces, as Bobby brought her a small slender black velvet box before sitting to where she's automatically being snuggled. When Tynie opened it a beautiful 24 carat diamond tennis bracelet glistened in the candlelight. "Always and eternally yours, with love never-ending. Bobby." Had been engraved on the back "Oh My Lord.. It's Gorgeous!" Tynie screams. After several minutes of happy squeals she tells him "Lover, check the end-table drawer."

Bobby does as instructed, finding a gorgeous solid-gold watch with this engraved on the back "Always and Eternally Yours, With never-ending love and devotion. Tynie." Her reaction to that gift matched the one she gave they both calmed down he said "I'll get us dinner, you relax."

During their wait for the delivery, Tynie snuggled up close as she giggled out. "I am so lucky. Got a terrific man, a perfect life, and I haven't lost my stage-jumping or ass-kicking touches." Bobby chuckles, knowing his Queen is content. "Thank you again babe." He said, petting down her back. A minute after that exchange Petri's at the door with their dinner. The next line out of Petri's mouth was "I had Lyta pay for this dinner before I fired her." Tynie and Bobby switched off hugging him before he left.

Starting to share the pizza,Tynie's seated post makes Bobby able to notice that her right ankle's swollen. "You took that so I'd not have to go against my ethics and hit a woman." Bobby uncovers. "Lover, I will mess with that later. Let's just enjoy the romantic moment of pizza by candlelight" Tyne pleaded. "As you wish my Queen." Bobby resolved.

Once they had their fill, Tynie gets up to try and put the food away, much to Bobby's chagrin. "Baby, you need to stay off that ankle. I know you want to be equals, and I adore ya for it. Please, rest that injury." He begged, even using the lost pup look. "Yes dear." She surrendered.

Tynie sensed she had a short time window to make it to the recliner before Bobby catches her on that ankle again. Popping the lever to extend the footstool portion, she groaned out "I'm honored to have gotten an ankle injury to keep you from violating your ethics about hitting women. I fought my hardest today, and had to prove to other bitches in the world that Bobby Goren is not to be fucked with; at least not without answering to me!"

Unbeknownst to her, Bobby's at her feet placing an ice wrap around the hurt ankle. "Thank you honey, for everything. I don't like seeing you hurt, yet I'd like it even less if I'd have had to hit a woman. You sent your message to the bitches of the world, one of these days I'll send mine to the asshole men. Nobody's going to mess with my Tynie, at least not before answering to me!" Bobby swears.

Tynie blushed knowing her man meant business, the next thing she wanted was for them to have a brewski together. Apparently Bobby is a mind-reader because after her ankle was wrapped, he snaked over to the mini fridge and grabbed the last two in the house. "I knew we forgot something! " Tynie giggled. He then sets his beer down to open hers. She returns the favor, the two sipping those beers in a quiet celebration minutes later.

After the beers were finished, Tynie tries again to get on her feet, only to be greeted with a hurt expression from Bobby. Not a word was uttered as she relented, unused to having a man treat her this well while injured.

As Bobby ducked out to take care of that he heard Tynie cry "I know my ankle's fucked up, but that does not mean I want my man to hurt himself while trying to help me. I know he is knight in shining armor, but one of us injured is plenty. It would crucify my heart if that happened. I would be devastated if he was hurt, even in my defense. I see how he feels about that he know my stubbornness is in the name of keeping him hurt-free because I worship him?"

Returning to Tynie, Bobby's totally silent. Caressing her cheek, the look she sees is one of concern. Tynie melted into his hand, it now being her turn to not be able to speak. Bobby let out "Everything you said, right back at you."

The recliner is left by Tynie again being carted across the house by Bobby. Cuddling up to him as best she can, Tynie soon finds herself gently laid to their bed. When her head settles into a pillow, Bobby implores "Please relax my love, I'll be right back." Until he goes out of the room she doesn't notice the only pillow set up for both of them is behind her head. Changing that prior to Bobby's return from putting the icewrap away, Tyne blurts "There's no way I'm going to let my man go without anything." Her injured ankle had all the other pillows under it, Bobby attempting in that to sacrifice for her. Kissing as they meet up in bed, Tynie and Bobby initate a nightly tradition. Covering them while a snuggle begins, they craft a loving way to end their days together.

Devotion Proved by both of them to each other, in their own way. Without words uttered, a new page of paradise has been written, one to be cherished for all time...


	9. 9

Title: His Turn (Devotion Proved)

Rating: M (language and situations)

A/N Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters. Any other character or location is my creation.

It has been a couple days since Tynie took a swollen ankle while defending Bobby's bulk of that time she's either been in bed with her foot elevated or in the recliner. After they both slept thru the bulk of the morning, Bobby rolls over and kisses her with an animalistic passion, inciting a tongue-battle that stole both of their last breaths. "Oooh baby, where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked riding the wave of affection that came in that smooch's aftermath. "I had a great teacher.. you." He replied.

Before Tynie could ponder the day's plans, Bobby had her entrenched in his arms headed for the shower. Once he set her down, a bubble bath was drawn, Bobby giggled the entire time. "Babe, what is so funny?" Tynie asked. "Oh I'm just thinking of how cute it is when you squeal as I sweep ya off your feet, literally." He quipped. Tynie found a way to undress while not using the recently hurt ankle while the last preparations for that bath were made.

Without another peep,he gently sets her in the tub as Tynie was made aware "You relax baby. I have plans for a good day, just got to make a few finishing touches happen." Tynie grunted out in mellowness when the warm bubbles enveloped her body, that was deemed her reply to him. Bobby then quietly ducked out of the bathroom, headed on a mission of sorts to make the most out of his shot to surprise her.

What Bobby didn't know is, she planned on driving that day. "He's always driving, baby deserves a rest from that.I got it! I will take my man by those ever-sexy hands, steal as many kisses as I can, romantically disorient him, then go for the keys and the driver's seat. God,give me a sign.. did Bobby hear me say that?" She plotted and questioned. Silence replied in the room, as the relaxation continued. Bobby's in the kitchen, plotting his own ideas for their time away from home. Half an hour later, Bobby's topless as he reached to aid Tynie out of the tub without her putting weight on that ankle. "Baby's bod is looking damn good! Did you work out between spurts of waiting on me hand and foot?" she commends and inquires of him.

"God, please tell me my man didn't harm himself working out without me there to keep eyes on him." went through her head in a flash. "Yes baby. I know that look, you're worried that without you there to spot me I got hurt. This time, I didn't. Relax." She sighed happily, tracing "I Love You Eternally" with one finger through the hairs on his chest. "She's never done that before, I love it. Gotta admit it also kinda tickles." Bobby silently discovered.

Seconds later, Tynie's balancing her right ankle on the side of the tub, while drying off, draining the tub by pulling the drainchain with her toes. Once she noticed the swelling was completely gone, Tynie then mouthed to him "My ankle's healed up." He smiles from ear to ear at that one. "I've done that one before. Can ya tell?" Tynie quipped.

"She's strong, Smart, Sexy as all hell, Flexible, Brave, and mine!" Bobby thought with a proud blush gracing his cheeks as he nodded. In her mind she mentioned "He's so sexy when he blushes, and the way his eyes light up around me makes Hollywood Spotlights look like a train of Bic lighters." Now it was her turn to blush and glow while giggling. "My Queen, What is so funny?" Bobby wondered,the answer she gives "Oh it's sexy when you glow and I find it cute when you blush, that's all. I got to get ready, I know my man. An agenda of love involving romantic surprises is in store for me."

With a very powerful hug and deep kiss, her notion was proved right, Bobby hopped into the shower while she made good on what she said. Drying off and dressong twenty minutes later, Bobby heads to meet his wife.

Bobby took her by the hand, tossing the car keys into her open palm. "Today is my turn to show devotion like you did for me Sunday." He planned. Tynie made the gap between them not exist as they left the house. Upon arriving at the car, Tyniee opened his door. Bobby climbed in as she pinched his ass. He squealed enjoying it, realizing that she's never done that before. From the second he was settled into the passenger's seat, Tynie strutted across to the driver's side. "Baby's taunting me, I will return the favor in time." Bobby thought aloud. "You already have, I am very aroused right now, but I know my man has plans for us that mean getting buckwild as hell has to wait." Tynie mentioned as they drove away. "Baby, I am just as lit up erotically as you are, but please believe me that the wait will be worth it." Bobby said with a maddening want in his voice.

Although Tynie was driving, she had no damned clue where he wanted to go. Bobby asked when he noticed her curiosity "Is my baby in the mood for steaks?" Tynie then knew just the place, because TreMarkis had opened it while being placed on part-time status with her. Tre'z Steaks is less than half an hour from their house. First thing that happened when TreMarkis recognized the SUV in his parking lot is he raced to it. "Tynie, Bobby, Great to see you! Your steaks are on the house. WIthout you two this wouldn't have been possible." TreMarkis swore. A simultaneous nod from Tynie and Bobby is shot at him. Bobby hops out of the car and runs to get Tynie's door. "Dude, you clean up nice." TreMarkis told Bobby. "Wait til you see Tynie, you will be stunned." Bobby bragged as the driver's door was opened. Tynie exited like a star on a red carpet, as TreMarkis's jaw hits the ground. "Told ya dude! She's hot !"Bobby gloated, TreMarkis noticed Tynie blushing enough to dead-on match the shade of red in her top.

Bobby took that as his cue to envelop her in one arm and walk Tynie into the restaurant with TreMarkis bringing up the rear constantly scanning. "I heard what happened Sunday, I know Tynie wants you to defend her. Thing Is, this is time for you guys to enjoy steaks and each other." TreMarkis told Bobby. "Dude, I want you to focus on your restaurant. We can still hang, but now we are friends and you have new opportunities. Please take keep your retainer.. I inist." Tynie said alleviating TreMarkis of a concern she didn't know he had.

Bobby and Tynie were escorted to the best booth in the house by Tania, TreMarkis's waitress. For once, they didn't have to yell at people for staring at them which was fine with Tynie. Bobby on the other hand kept a scan of sight on all the other men in the joint. "Honey, relax. TreMarkis won't let bullshit happen in his restaurant. I have known him for years, he don't take kindly to that kind of thing." Tania said as she handed them the menus "Sir, she's right. TreMarkis has a strict respect all patrons policy, anyone caught in breech gets banned." Tynie looked up and mouthed "Thank ya sis!" Tania left grinning. Bobby chilled upon hearing that, asking his woman how she likes her steaks. "Medium well of course, there are things I like raw, but my food ain't one of them." She replied. He smiled and said "Another thing we have in common."

After their orders were taken, the couple gets to spend time sharing in a romantic silence which carried over until they departed.

Bobby got up and took his wife by the hand to escort Tynie back to the car. They made it out of the restaurant, but halfway to the car an asshole made a pass at Tynie. The move that asshole tried was a grab at her ass with both hands, and that royally pissed Bobby off! The jerkwad tried it again the fight was on! Bobby wailed the guy, hand-to-hand combat military style! The asshole thought he was all Bobby beat him into a semi-conscious pulp, he was proven wrong. Bobby announces at the end of the fight. "Like my wife, I don't batter the unconscious, or in this case the semi-conscious."

Every aspect of the fight Tynie had Sunday was given Bobby, right on down to the post-fisticuff flurry of texts by onlookers to warn everyone they know. Turns out this asshole was Sunday's bitch's brother, the warrants from out of state applied to him too. The crowd dispersed and the duo finally made it to their car. The second they got in, Tynie basically raced driving them home. "Bobby, that fighting was phenomenal! You were so brave, I'm still in awe of you. What do I owe my King?" Tynie bragged and questioned. "Baby, that was my love in action protecting you. There is nothing you owe me, hell I owed you. I got defended Sunday, now was my shot to defend you." He replied through a blush.

They make it to the house, Bobby runs across the car to scoop up his wife and carry her in. Tynie does not object, rather she basks in it cuddling close to the sweat clad top her man is wearing. "My man fought like a Tiger,just to defend me. God I love you Bobby!" She sighed out in an aroused happiness. As soon as they get inside, Bobby sets her onto the couch with a ginger lightness. "Making my view of your hot, sexy, scrumptious muscles better huh gorgeous?" She asked. "That and I wanted you to be comfortable." Bobby quipped back. It's her turn to make it to where Bobby's snuggled up close, Tynie pulled him down to the couch in order for that to happen.

"No pizza tonight, I got Tania's number and her aunt runs an Oriental takeout restaurant. Dinner will be here in about 20 minutes. " Tynie said as a text was shot off. Bobby mimicked how Tynie was seated when the ankle injury was uncovered, allowing her to scan him for any hurt spots. The only thing she found was a slightly swollen middle knuckle on his left hand. "I'll be fine baby, I took that to protect you and your honor." He decreed. Just like clockwork the delivery of their meal arrives, and Tania's Aunt Tya refuses to let Bobby pay for it. "The guy whose ass you beat damn near into a coma has been stalking my niece, you got him away from her. I owe ya this much." She said through happy tears. Bobby held her briefly and whispered right before she left "I had no idea, he grabbed my wife's ass and I just beat his. Happy to help." In the aftermath of that moment, Bobby was beaming. "Baby, I saved you and Tania." "I heard, my sexy is a lifesaver." Tynie purred.

They sat close sharing the oriental food in as many romantic ways they could dream up. Tynie slipped off the couch to handled the garbage later, proud of her man. With her back temporarily turned to him she plotted "He protected me and got a crazy fuckin stalker off of a sweet girl. He is so going to get worshipped for that!" In a singsong voice he responded "I heard that.." Tynie returned blushing harder than ever, jumping right back into his arms. "Baby, we are equals. If any worshipping is going to go down, it's going to be communal. That would please me most." He said as he stroked Tynie braided hair. "As you wish."She murmurs, melted into his chest. "Baby, we forgot the beer again. Oh and the handcuffs." Bobby mentioned.

"Wait, I thought you had handcuffs? As for the beer, we forgot it, for now." Tynie made aware. "Babe, those handcuffs are not fit for my Queen. All kinds of people have had them around their wrists. They're unclean you deserves top of the line. You'd never give me used." He deemed. Tynie giggled, knowing he was right. "I'll add that to my plot then for a day that I won't mention, it will just happen. Cuddle me. I want to be entrenched in those hot muscles." She requested of him while physically melting more in his embrace. "Baby's bein a sneak again. I'm going to love this!" Bobby whispered. "My motive precisely." She claimed.

A short time later he notices she's fast asleep,Bobby carries Tynie to bed careful not to disturb her. Unknown to Tynie, they wind up slumbering entangled in each other's embrace, mutually basking in the passion that envelops their love. A non-verbal "I love you" etched in the cores of their affections from now until forever. Paradise pages get written by the day, even with the bad parts:they still make the duo smile.


	10. 10

Title: Protection and Passion  
Rating:M  
A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. Any other characters and locations are my creation.

Tynie awakes on the day after Bobby fought for her, planning to surprise him in a new way. A quick kiss to his lips and she is out of their bed. "Got to get a few things and they are meant to be surprises. Will be back as soon as I can baby." She whispers. "I don't like the idea of my woman going out alone, there are too many assholes. I know you can handle your own, but I don't feel right not being with you away from home." Bobby groans out as he wakes. She darts into her closet upon getting wind of that, slightly hurt yet also happy that he is so protective over her.

"Ok, going to wear something a little baggy on me so that my figure is hidden from assholes. Although my man is going to be right at my hip, I don't want us to have to fight people off again. Done that enough for one week." Tynie plans. Bobby heads to his closet in an attempt to match his woman's attire idea as best he can. They met up again in the master bedroom each in denim jeans and a baggy top. The first hell-caliber hot kiss of the day is then shared. "Baby, I love it when you guard me. However, in just what way will the items I plan to get be surprises to you if you're at my hip?" Tynie inquired. "Oh that, I can always look away when you get them." He returned.  
Today's a little different, instead of Bobby carrying her to the car, she tried sweeping him off of his feet..literally. "Don't hurt my baby, I know you want to be romantic. Honey, please let's just snuggle and walk out. It would kill my heart if you got hurt trying one of my moves on me." Bobby objected. "As my knight in shining armor desires, so shall it be." Tynie withdrew as she went from attempting to pick him up to embracing him. They walked slowly to the car, giving each other one armed hugs. "I was trying to return the affectionate favor of being swept off my feet to my man, my dumb ass actually hurt him trying it." She muttered.  
His pained reply "Babe, that hurt! You are not dumb! I stopped you because I was trying to save you from being hurt. I hate it when my Queen is past Sunday when your ankle was swollen up, it killed me inside." She did a 180 and looked him dead-to-rights in the eyes, before kissing Bobby gently. "Love, please don't ever say anything like that about yourself again. It really hurt hearing you slander my Angel." Bobby seeks out after the kiss ends.

Tynie nodded, trying not to cry from the fact it ached her soul to see the agony she caused. Instantly she's being bearhugged by Bobby, because he sensed she needed the feel of him around her. Instead of Tynie actually breaking down before him, a returned bearhug was given. With that, she got into the passenger side of the car, settling in as he pinched her ass. "EEK!" Tynie squealed, thoroughly enjoying what he had just done. Before Tynie could go for another kiss, he was in the driver's seat and they left. Just under an hour later, they arrived at a "Spice things up" store, Bobby returned to the chivalry that Tynie had begun being used to. Inside the store, they separated temporarily, so each could surprise the other. "Hmm, furry handcuffs or standards? I don't know." She pondered, then concluding "Oh hell.. I will get both."

Clear across the store, he is picking out lingerie for her. "Red or black? Hell Both.."He decided. As soon as what they chose was purchased, they left. Across the street from that store was a liquor shop, so they locked their new items in the car and went to score some drinks. Again they split up for a short time, just long enough to surprise each other libation wise. Brewskis and wines bought, they went back to the car.

As they arrived back home, Tynie decided to carry in everything so he could relax. Before that idea was made good on, Bobby had half the stuff in his arms, leading her into the home. "Thank God we had that remote opening door installed." They chimed together. He took the sensual purchases into their room as she packed the minifridge with the liqour. "Wonder if he noticed I got both the red furry cuffs and the standards. That's going to be fun." Tynie pondered. Her verdict on that arrived as Bobby walked up and began nibbling on her neck. A tilt of her head made it easier for Bobby to leave kissy traces down her neck, his stubble made her giggle. To further make her chuckle,Bobby finds Tynie's other ticklish spots with his hands. With a 180, she returns the last move to him, the giggles echoed thru their living room. Moments after that tickle swap, they kissed again using a tongue-battle to speak their arousal where words failed them.

"I got you some things too lover.." He eluded just after the split from those smooches as he grabs her hand, leading her into their room. On their bed were two lingerie outfits, one red and one black. "Ohhh, my baby's in the mood. Let me get changed right quick. Saving the other one for another plot that's brewing in my head." Tynie said scoring up the red outfit. Bobby waited anxiously for her return, in his own right plotting just how to rock her world. "Ok, got the outfit on. Now which strut to use?" She wondered. A quick glance at her man gave Tynie the answer to that inquiry.  
A switch of her hips shaking them as she walked in caught Bobby's eye. He jolted to his feet as a loud whistle exited his lips. She knows he's wanting her, the evidence is in his pants. Tynie simultaneously kissed him and lustfully shoved him onto his back. While Tynie deepened the kiss, her hands were busy trying to get him out of those jeans.

"She has never done that before, I love it!" Bobby thought as he allowed her work to continue. Bobby ran his hands down her back, taking in every inch of silk the outfit had with his fingertips the entire time she was rendering him naked from the waist down. The jeans got chucked across the room before their kiss broke off. All the while Tynie's taunting her man by rubbing up against him in an erotic dance move. After that, the two share in seriously hot sex. Howls and moans echo across the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby focusing on getting wild and loving every second of it. Climaxing togheter, Bobby holds his wife in his arms while she rested atop him. As she cooled off from their lovemaking, Tynie confessed "I am only wild to match my man's prowess, don't want you unfulfilled like that." "That worries you? Baby you always satisfy me, even when we are simply snuggling. I live and breathe being fulfilled romantically, intimately, and in general just being yours." He replied caressing her cheek. She returned the caress answering "Same with me, it's just I am hell bent on keeping you smiling as often as I can. Besides, what just happened between us is exactly why I wanted positive mystery in our marriage." "You were right, it does make everything hotter." He replied grinning.  
"Damn I have it good!" She gleamed. "You mean we have it good." Bobby corrected, before plotting "Stay here, hubby's got a surprise for you." With a smile, she complies. The scent of BBQ onions atop steaks wafts towards the master bedroom twenty minutes later, Tynie finds herself moaning out in pleasure from it.  
"You think it smells good, wait til I bring it to my baby." Bobby half shouted. About twenty minutes from when he said that, Tynie's dinner was before her. She balks with a worried smile "I do not eat without my King." In a flash, her request was granted. Bobby ate seeing the elation in Tynie's eyes from what he made for them. As they finished, Tynie hops up, gives him a quick kiss while scoring up the dishes. Sensing what her reason was Bobby leaned back, letting his head rest on the top cushion of the couch, smiling.

"My passionate protector has given me the world. Thank you God for bringing him to me." She prayed, going to clean the dishes. "I get the honor of being the passionate protector to a gorgeous woman. God, Thank you for allowing her into my life." Bobby followed.

Soon as she rejoins him they cuddled in bed. The couple wound up sleeping in that cuddled pose, sharing in short kisses before slumber overtook them. Today was just an example of one thing:

Their life as one is going to be phenomenal..


	11. 11

Paradise Interrupted  
Rating:M (Language and Situations)  
A/N Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters. Other characters and locations are mine.

On a brisk Thursday a full two weeks after the protection and passion were renewed with them, Bobby finds his wife in the midst of a rather fitful sleep. Tynie is tossing and turning, sweating profusely, and has the shakes. He gently reaches over to her letting his elegant hands caress her shoulder in an attempt to console her. "Not my Bobby, Please God.. Don't take my Bobby away.. No! No! Nooo!"Tynie wails out as she jolts upright in the bed. In a flash his arms abound her bearhugging the petite frame of his woman for dear life. "I'm here baby, its ok. Shh, it's ok. I'm here." He consoles.  
"My poor baby, that wreck we got into has really scared her..." Bobby thought. Tynie bawls in his arms, hiccuping as she wept. "Baby, last night.. that drunk.. I nearly lost you.. I can't live without you.." She cries. "Shhh My Queen, everything's OK. Shh." He chants in her ear. "God I hope the justice system nails that drunk's nuts to the wall with a rusty staplegun, figuratively speaking." Tynie growled still upset by the aftermath dream she'd endured.

_Flashback:_

_It was about eight at night on Wednesday, Bobby had wanted to take his woman out on the town for some late evening clubbing. She obliged him because it was a shot to show the world HER hottie, and for him the same in reverse. They'd dressed to the nines together and were on the gritty streets of N.Y. when out of nowhere some jackoff weaved in and out of the lanes. _  
_Bobby had done every evasion trick that he learned as a detective, to no avail because the jerkoff's car had gone airborne just long enough to be too much of a projectile to avoid. Their SUV was T-Boned and when the airbags refused to deploy, Tynie took off her seatbelt leaping to cover Bobby's face with her person from glass shards carving marks into his cheeks and eyes. She had held on by a bar that is just behind the driver's seat. When the projectile car hit Bobby's side of their SUV every window exploded. Bobby was thrown into her by the force of the crash. Seconds later the paramedics and police arrived, and they had to be removed from the SUV by a car extractor device. _  
_She only suffered a broken right arm, and lost her favorite leather coat to the glass shards. Bobby was rendered unconscious, barely breathing. Even with Tynie's best efforts to protect him, the disconnected metal from the inside of the driver's door had gouged into his right shoulder. Tynie raised hell to get Bobby to a hospital first, when she mentioned his NYPD retired status suddenly the paramedics kissed her ass. Bobby was loaded onto an ambulance bed, the last thing he heard from her at that point in the night was "Not my Bobby, Please God.. Don't take my Bobby away.. No! No! Noo!"_  
_She got to the same hospital they took him to, and the second she was released from having her arm pinned and casted, Tynie raced to the information desk. Not in the mood to deal with assholes or bullshit at that point she demanded "I am Bobby Goren's wife, tell me where he is.. NOW!" The girl behind the counter wrote down what room he was in and faster than a flash Tynie was headed there. Still crying and praying that God didn't take her Bobby away, she didn't even notice Maurito was following her. _  
_The second she got to the room and saw her man connected to all those machines, she bit back tears and damn near collapsed from the shock. Maurito put his arm around her and said "He had to have surgery, those machines are just to monitor him. He got VERY lucky, that metal was inches away from.." Tynie straight up slapped Maurito silly with her left hand "Dude, if you finish that fucking sentence.. Your ass is Fired!" She said exhibiting a cross between faux machismo and genuinely being pissed off. Before Maurito could reply, Bobby moaned out "How's my woman? I need my baby" Tynie broke the pettily built hold Maurito had on her and bolted to Bobby's side. _  
_"I'm here baby, I ain't goin anywhere. I will sue anyone whom tries to tell me different! My man needs me, and I am here." She declared, literally scaring the staff that had shown up to the point where they lost all color._

_Maurito let Bobby know he had tried to tell Tynie what the doctors what he was told, only to get the shit slapped out of him and threatened with being fired. Through a pain rush Bobby told him"Wasn't your place to do that, and that threat's real now! Get out of here!" Maurito disappeared after that., The last communication connected to Tynie and Bobby that Maurito received was a text less than five minutes later from Tanita saying that his pay had been forfeited to them._  
_Bobby painfully growled, then hears Tynie swear. "I'm here Bobby, I'm going to do my damnedest to be strong for you.. " He then notices her right arm is casted from the knuckles to just under the diamond tattoo.. "My baby got hurt. I am no protector." He complained. Tynie objects"Baby, I took this injury to try and protect you. This cast is an honor badge for me." Bobby smirked at that notion, honored his woman was brazen enough to go that far. The doctor arrived and told Tynie that "Someone in heaven had Bobby's back, he was lucky. The metal from the inside of the driver's door missed a major artery by inches." Bobby glanced at his wife's Cross Tattoo with the flames framing the corners before saying "Her guardian angel I do believe, I owe him one.." _  
_There were stitches where the gash had been, Bobby was to be released later that evening. Tynie reiterated her lawsuit threats adding "All I gotta do is text my lawyer and the next time you hear my voice will be in front of a judge! Trust me the judge will not like you steppin to the wife of a retired NYPD detective!" The doctor alerted everyone "UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES were they to even mention Tynie or Bobby's names while they were leaving." Bobby smiled as best he could through the pain while letting known "My baby's being ferocious..like it.."_  
_About two hours later, Tynie was signing Bobby out of the hospital. "A lefty, I never knew that.." He quipped. All she could do was smirk because she's still fighting the urge to break down and bawl. _

_The captain Bobby retired under showed up, and said "The drunk that did this was Lyta Merksyn, the recent wife of K.J. They eloped yesterday. We are charging them both with D.U.I, Lyta is getting Conspiracy to committ murder, K.J. is getting Attempted Murder. Oh and there's an enhancement: add the phrase on a retired police agent and his wife makes this a Capitol offense,Two counts each. Oh and Mrs. Goren I contacted a lawyer named Tanita, she already made it to where the pay you gave them is forfeited. Apparently she doesn't take too kindly to you paying people that try to kill you with their car." _  
_"Captain, please call me Tynie, everyone else does." She told him as a hug was given. "She hugs everyone, a very loving person. Handshakes are too "Socially inhuman" to her.." Bobby expounds to his curious former boss. The captain insisted upon driving them home when Bobby was released. Bobby was given pain meds and a directive to see his phyisician, as was Tynie. After dropping them off and seeing they got inside, the captain went home._  
_The next thing they decided was to sue the shit out of BMW for whatever Tanita could get on them. The pain meds knocked Bobby out, for Tynie that was a shot to finally bawl after bottling the emotions up for so long. She still had to be strong for him. The meds they gave Tynie also put her to sleep, and in her current state, that was the only way rest would arrive._

Return to the present

Tynie is still shaking, and she pets the area where Bobby's stitches are with a featherlike gentleness. Bobby strokes the cast on his woman's arm gently, and has his own breakdown. "Baby, I was soo scared last night. I came way too fucking close to losing you. The night terror brought that all back. I'm tryin to be your little tough bitch and I feel as if I am failing.." Tynie pained. "Baby, I was just as scared as you. I think the person you got that cross tattoo for had our backs seriously. It's like he knew that we needed a heavenly backup. I hope he hears me when I say thank you.. I want you to cry, let it out boo. please. We didn't fail each other, BMW failed us with their piece of shit engineering." He replied.

Their conversation is broken by a call from the captain for Tynie. "Tynie, I want to apologize for contacting your lawyer without your permission. I had to use my rank to even talk to her. Please forgive me." The captain said "Captain, you did me a couple of favors last night, that call and getting us home. It's cool. I'm glad you did that, made things easier for all of us. No apology needed. Hey, maybe sometime we can have ya over for beers.. I really don't wanna go out right now. Not til the trial and courtdates for a lawsuit I am lodging against BMW." She told him. An echo of relief and gratitude was in the captain's voice when he agreed to the beers and said goodbye.  
Tynie resumed her being cuddled position in Bobby's arms, happy that his former boss was man enough to at least try to apologize, given she hardly encounters that. "Brewskis around my ex-boss, that's gonna be interesting. I totally get why you don't wanna go out baby, because I don't either." Bobby opined smiling. She looks up and sees a familiar glow in his eyes, and it sets her heart free of the pain she'd concealed through the prior evening. The second she feels that weight off of her soul, she smiles and glows matching him. Another call comes through, and this time it's Tanita for Bobby. "I already know, my ex-boss called you.. thanks for handling that. As for BMW, find ANYTHING YOU CAN and NAIL them with it.. please." Bobby tells her. "Got it, you two focus on getting healed. I will let ya know when the courtdates are." Tanita replies and with that they hang up.

"Baby, I gotta admit, that whole figure of speech about nuts and rusty stapleguns, never heard it before." Bobby tells her. "Yeah, it's my creation. Painful to guys I've noticed, but it does get my anger and point across. I never mean that literally though."Tynie explains. "Well when my ex-boss is over for beers we can thank him for helping the justice system at least try to do that."

Tynie refuses to leave his arms, a twinge of the fears won't let go of her heart. "Baby, I'm OK. I am not goin anywhere. Your King is still here. Thank God and the guy behind that tattoo." Bobby says as he points to the cross with flames on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, he was awesome in real life, always kept eyes on me even when I didn't know it. He would have wanted me to be happy, and I am. He was doing what he could to keep it that way. That's why he's my other L.A." She told him. "L.A.?" Bobby questioned. "Legendary Angel, dear. You and he share that rank now." She replied getting Bobby to blush while thinking to himself "My baby just called me a legend and an angel.. So sweet."  
He then gingerly sits her up momentarily, offering his hand to help Tynie out of bed. "I love you, but until this heals I cannot carry you. I'm sorry.I'm going to miss doing that" He whimpers. "I wouldn't let you with that injury anyway babe. We have forever, a small hiatus from being literally swept off my feet isn't major. Besides, with this cast I wouldn't be able to properly bask in the hotness that is my man.." She spoke returning his whimper, and again causing Bobby to blush.  
They are both on their feet away from the bed at this point, as Bobby's smile vanishes, being replaced by a look of self-slander and hurt. "Baby, are you beating my hunky man up in your own head again? That kills me inside, you know this.." She tells him before giving the first kiss of the day, using her tongue in a way to show love that speaking simply couldn't manage. That kiss turns into an all-out war of the tongues, passions thriving. With that Bobby's heart-melting smile returns and they separate from it heading to the kitchen.

TreMarkis is there with Tanita, making brunch for all of them. "Dude, you're getting a key to this place. That way when Tanita is in court nailing BMW's nuts to the wall with a judicious rusty staplegun you can get in." Bobby said attempting his woman's figure of speech "Ooh nice adaptation lover!" Tynie purred at him.

Bobby then stated "I'm trying to keep today in a light mood, and I really don't think I have to elaborate to you my other motive for that." TreMarkis nodded, being fully aware of the unspoken reasoning. Tanita follows suit in the nodding, already possessing knowledge of her next task. Bobby escorts his woman by the hand to the couch, so they can snuggle while eating. In less than an instant, Tynie is back to being melted into Bobby's pecs and arms, happier than she'd been since before the minutes later, TreMarkis brings them a full rack of ribs, with baked potatoes and onion rings as a side, while Tanita sets their diet sodas on the end table. They enjoy the feast, being as romantic as their injuries would allow.

Just as they finish,Tanita says "Tynie, not to be rude but BMW wants to settle." "Fuck that up the ass with an AIDS infested donkeydick!" Tynie bellowed angrily, making Bobby jump. TreMarkis wrote that one down, as Bobby told Tanita "If you cherish your bar card and my wife as your client, you won't settle! When my woman is this pissed it's best to not challenge her.." Tanita nodded.

TreMarkis said "Seriously, she will ruin you professionally if you try to challenge her. Now stop acting like a brainless bitch and do your fucking job!"Bobby gleamed upon hearing TreMarkis back him. Tanita did exactly as ordered, with one thing changed: How she phrased Tynie's refusal to BMW's lawyers. Tanita stands as still as a mannequin after that call.  
Bobby asked TreMarkis how he met Tynie, TreMarkis divulged "When we were in seventh grade, I was the new kid and the only African American in the whole school. Apparently racism is a core value of some families. When your woman heard an eighth grader call me the N-word, she basically landed him in the I.C.U. in critical condition. Tynie kept bellowing I was her brother, she was using her karate and the school's creed in my defense. My dad was grateful for it, even offered to get her a lawyer and bond her out should she have needed it. She didn't because the kid who said that's mom told the cops she expected this to happen since the dad was a huge bigot. No charges were ever filed, she even got a nickname out of it Tynie Da Protector. We've been close ever since. She even went to my mom's funeral. My mom worshipped her, and when cancer was taking my mom away from us, Tynie went above and beyond. I still hear from my dad once a week, he's always asking about the toothpick built warrior. By the way,that's his petname for Tynie."  
"Wait, your mom worshipped me? I thought she considered me just cool. Wow. My God, I never knew that.I loved her and still do. I haven't gotten a tattoo in her honor yet because I didn't know if your family would hate me for it." Tynie said through tears.

Bobby bearhugged his wife until she could barely breathe. "Wow man, sorry about your mom. You have me now too. Consider me your brother. I don't like the whole in-law thing. Toothpick Built Warrior,I like that. Give your dad my woman's number let them get back in direct touch. I've actually seen her beat someone up and yell at them simultaneously. " Bobby said. TreMarkis hugged Bobby saying "Thank you my brother; literally." As the two men broke the hug TreMarkis said "We'll discuss getting the tattoo another day."

Tynie smiled for only a second, the rage from what her lawyer tried to pull crucifying that happiness. "Tanita, you are lucky my man implied I am to give ya one more shot. You knew I don't settle lawsuits! I demand my day in court, yet you still bothered me with that bullshit! Had Bobby not said what he did earlier, you'd be shit outta luck for having a bar card and a career in law! You are never again to mention lawsuit settlements to us! If you do, I will stop at nothing to have you disbarred. Bobby and TreMarkis are with me on that one!" Tynie barked like a drill seargant.  
TreMarkis backed the couple by yelling "Get that tattooed on your forehead if you have to, but remember it!" Tanita nodded.

"You're not welcome here anymore Tanita! Turn in your key to our home now! If you need to contact us, God gave us cellphones for a fucking reason!" Bobby did what was ordered, leaving in a huff. "Bitch should count her blessings, my man stopped me before I made good on my apparent legend with professionals." Tynie said with a hostile voice.  
To try and calm things down a pinch, TreMarkis said "God gave us cellphones for a fucking reason, she's rubbing off on you dude." Bobby's reply "Get that tattooed on your forehead, epic line!." Tynie busts up laughing then states "That was amazing you two, the way ya backed me." TreMarkis takes the key once held by Tanita and declares "Get your locks, door opener, and security system changed A.S.A.P!" Bobby hops on the phone to make those three things happen, and TreMarkis has his answer.

A pained grunt then breaks the lighter mood, as Bobby winces from his injury. "TreMarkis, the pain meds are in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Please get both bottles." In a flash TreMarkis heads for the location, and just as quickly returns. "Dude, I didn't say ya had to run, thanks though." TreMarkis said "I know how ya are about Bobby being hurt, wanted to make your concerned wait as short as I could." She smiled, TreMarkis knew her love for Bobby ran that deep.  
Tynie got the pills out and offered Bobby the last of her soda for him to take them. The pain refuses to let Bobby be a gentleman about it, and he does as his woman unspokenly asks. TreMarkis finds the sodas and brings all three of them a new can, taking the empty ones to the trash upon putting the fresh cans on the table. "He's waiting on us hand and foot, although he doesn't have to. Lemme guess, he's just as stubborn as you." Bobby opines as the meds begin taking effect. "YEP! He's my brother like that."Tynie replies.

"Guys, I didn't want to tell you this after all you've been through, but K.J. burned my restaurant down the night of the accident. Everyone's fine, the building was a total loss. I will get an insurance check from it though. K.J. got arson added to the charges y'all got on him, the dumbass left his gloves at the scene, that's how they found him." TreMarkis pained.

"Dude, you loved that place. Sorry man, glad everyone's OK and you had insurance. Damn K.J. is going to be facing hard time." Tynie responded. "Actually, since there were people at the restaurant when it happened, K.J. gets the needle, as does Lyta. Apparently N.Y. doesn't coddle attempted mass murderers like IL does." TreMarkis replies. Bobby said "Dude, you can stay here if ya want, not just to help us either. I mean it." TreMarkis nods gratefully, Bobby having taken away a concern Tynie didn't know TreMarkis even possessed.

The new security system installers arrived, and TreMarkis let them in. Tynie told them "Look guys, I want this system to be a household version of a military fort! I ain't shitting you, I want a top of the line, impregnable to hackers, as impenetrable by burglars as possible caliber system! You have a choice: Make that happen or leave and never come back: Got it?" The crew nodded realizing in that second Tynie was a force not to step to. "Baby's bein ferocious: ooh I like it." Bobby whispers in her ear, making her blush.

TreMarkis blocked that from the eyes of the security system installers. "TreMarkis,There's a guest room on the second floor. It's yours man, go get settled in." Tynie told him, he urgently obeyed grabbing a duffel bag as he ran up the stairs. "He lost it all;damn!"the couple said simultaneously under their breath, refusing to trust the ears of the installers. The installers cautiously navigated Bobby's home, maneuvering through the rooms to complete their work order.

Tynie still hadn't taken her pain meds, and the casted arm was doing battle with her nerves and pain tolerance level. Bobby saw that and did for her what she had him. Those pills disappeared down Tynie's throat in a flash, alongside the soda she was given to take them. "Baby, you know I'm tryin my damnedest to be tough around you. I saw what that wreck did to my Kahuno, and my head told me to be the badass constant fighter bitch for you so that you don't worry." Tynie said through a fresh round of pain as the meds hadn't kicked in yet. "You want your Kahuno happy, right?" Tynie meekly nodded as Bobby continued "Please stop hiding when you're hurting, that kills me inside just as my self-slandering does you. Baby, you will always be my badass woman.I will never call you that other word you just used, even badasses have pain. Please lover, don't do that again." Bobby replied holding her tightly. A soft purr from Tynie as she nuzzled his pecs was the verdict on that one.

TreMarkis returned to the living room and saw Tynie was asleep in Bobby's arms, and informed Bobby. "Brother, I am going to scan the house. Make sure them installers didn't fuck with anything. If they did they go straight to jail. I don't like people tryin to steal from my family." "I now see why my baby chose you as a bouncer, you're damned good at it. If you ever want to become a cop let me know. I may be retired, but I have links. Hell my wife is soon-to-be beerbuds with my former boss." Bobby expounded, grinning. TreMarkis one-arm hugged him as to not disturb Tynie, accepting his offer with that.  
As TreMarkis returned from his scan of the home after the installers left, it's uncovered that nothing was messed with. Bobby looked up at TreMarkis and it's a silent conversation, TreMarkis already knowing what to do. Tynie's lifted from Bobby's arms, over her protesting whimpers. "Your man is still here,he asked me to carry you. That last pain round he had was pretty intense, and he didn't want you fretting over him. He knows you need your rest too. It's your brother TreMarks, you are totally safe." TreMarkis muttered to her. Bobby saw and heard that,grinning from the way TreMarkis handled this situation.

He then followed them to the master bedroom. "Dude, you are good! You totally read my mind as to what to tell her. How'd ya know?" Bobby inquired. "Dude, I will tell you. When I speak with you.. Alone." TreMarkis decreed. Bobby nodded, then pointed back at the couch so they could keep eyes on her. TreMarkis rerouted and obliged immediately.

The two men went into the kitchen, and TreMarkis said "If ya smoke cigarettes, ya best light one man. You're going to need it. I got them if ya need one. Permission to smoke on your property?" Bobby answered "Granted, and I don't smoke."

TreMarkis took an old soda can and made it his ashtray before lighting up. "Dude, there's a lot of Tynie's past that has been pure hell. TreMarkis ashed into the can and continued "I will start with the more recent stuff and work my way back. We lived in the same apartment house, and I was there when she had to sign for a certified letter stating that her biological family basically considered her was in legalese, and I am not too fluent in that. They even used legalese to bitch about the fact they had to wait until she was 18 to do that to her. She got the letter on her birthday that year dude."

Another ash is sent into the can before TreMarkis continues "Bet you've noticed she jumps when you ask her something, she hops up when you're done eating to handle everything herself, or she deliberately overloads her arms when unpacking a are why dude. My mom actually saw them raise a fist to her face when she was 12, that night she started living with us. My dad legally adopted her. That's how she got the Wilman name. My parents did that to get her away from the abuse, but in many ways I felt it was too late. That is, until I saw her with you, man you brought out the best in my sister." TreMarkis made aware to Bobby.

TreMarkis's explanation had extended again "My dad was having open-heart surgery on the day of your wedding or he'd have been there. My dad didn't want to worry Tynie, she tends to go into overdrive on that, again her blood kin's fault. To them everything in the world was her fault, literally." "Dude, before you continue: I need that smoke you offered." Bobby said and TreMarkis silently obliged him with a cigarette already lit up.

TreMarkis finished that cigarette and continued once more "Darren Markun, the one who officiated your wedding is actually my he and Tynie were younger they fought. Darren refused to understand Tynie's past crafted who she was at the time, which is why Tynie thought she was hated by him. My dad sent him as a stand-in of sorts, so Tynie's day wouldn't be dampened by what my dad was going through, at his insistence. He wants to pay for a vow renewal so he can be a part of it."

Bobby stopped TreMarkis by saying "No way dude.I won't allow the man who saved my woman before I knew she existed to do that, to me it's wrong. He can still give her away at the vow renewal, but I am the one paying. I owe that man this much." TreMarkis replied "I kinda told him you said that. Please don't reroute my skullbones." "Dude,you are my wife's brother, legally and emotionally. I don't reroute the skullbones of folks who are family that do their damnedest to do right by her." Bobby said as TreMarkis lit another cigarette.

Bobby then inquires "One Question: Why did she not tell me this?"

TreMarkis's reply was not a shock to Bobby after hearing everything else."Every time she let someone in on her past they'd bail like the wind. That pattern made her heart and head believe you'd do the same thing. She was born with several defects, and that made her hate herself. Her birth mother was a huge druggie. What her other blood kin members did to her only worsened her self-hate. I have a two part secret: Every morning I would check the obituaries praying she wasn't in them. The way her blood kin did her had me that scared for her life. I would also pray to see her while I was at my old job, that way for a slice of time I knew she was OK. That stopped when she got with you dude. My heart told my head she was safe for as long as you loved her. I finally got a break from that shit." "Dude, I hope ya like long breaks, because there's no way I am ever leaving your sister..Your worrying like that is over. Let your family know too." Bobby said relieving TreMarkis of that longtime concern as he silently agreed to Bobby's request.

TreMarkis concluded " A few more things man: she was a total butch type before winning the lotto and meeting you. She had herself totally transformed to appease what she felt you'd want in a woman. She kept getting confused for a dude because of it; that and her self-hate made it to where she loathed looking or acting girly. The "shrinks" her blood kin sent her to exacerbated that to the my language but they were Goddamned worthless Fucking Quacks!" Bobby said "I have heard my wife swear worse than that, in this house there is NO censorship.. just so ya know."  
Bobby then stood up and hugged TreMarkis "Dude, I am eternally indebted to you and your family. You guys saved the life of the woman I dream of even when awake."TreMarkis broke off the man hug and said "You really are a kickass man, ya know that? Seriously, you keep treating my sister right and my family will love you to bits!" Bobby giggled, and that awoke Tynie.

*groans*"So you two bonding or something?" She asked. TreMarkis and Bobby nodded. Then the smell of cigarette smoke hit Tynie's nose. "I told TreMarkis he could smoke in here if he used an ashtray and was by a vent. I admit I had one, because I didn't want to be rude to your brother." Bobby explained. "Oh, ok. Cool. That's the rule in this house. TreMarkis, Bobby won't be smoking again. Rudeness or not." TreMarkis nodded then interjected "Sis, our dad wants a vow renewal for you two. He didn't ditch your wedding, he was in open heart surgery that day. He asked me to tell you, after he was medically cleared to travel. He knows how you worry. Bobby insists on paying for it though, your stubbornness rubbed off on him." TreMarkis explained. "Daddy had major surgery and his only concern was how I worry? Always the gentleman. When Bobby and I are healed up we will make that happen." She replied.

"Baby, I know everything that happened to you. TreMarkis told me. He figured I was the best man to enter your life romantically,as such I had rights to know. He even confessed as to why you said nothing. My sweet, loving, hot mama, I am so sorry you endured that. I won't ever let anything resembling that go down around you again as long as I live and breathe." Bobby confessed. TreMarkis nodded mouthing "He's right. I did." Tynie looked at them both and said through tears "I wish your bonding would have been over a happier topic. I am also glad that my past isn't a secret anymore. Baby, I was panicked you'd bail on me shattering my heart to irreparable levels." The two men took turns bearhugging her, allowing the ghastly details of her past and the pain she'd shelved for ages come out in her crying.

One more thing that Bobby felt needed to be said was "Baby, please don't be mad at your brother. He didn't know how or when to tell me, the only thing he knew was it was appropriate for me to be made aware." Bobby pleaded as TreMarkis silently prayed for the same thing. "I ain't mad at him, hell I am glad he told you. It was right of him, and now we shelve this whole conversation as had. Never to be revisited. Deal guys?" Tynie intended. Both men chime in "YEP!"

By then it was dusk, the three of them desperately wanted to have a good time. TreMarkis hit the vent switch to rid of the cigarette smoke as Bobby went to rid that from his person without aggravating his injury. Tynie migrated to the couch, curled up to wait on her brother and husband. A twinge of regret pained her heart for hiding so much from Bobby, but it was mixed with gratitude that those regrets are history.  
TreMarkis sets up several comedy movies for them to watch, Bobby witnesses just how good his wife's brother is to her on a fuller scale. The regards are reversed and returned to Bobby by TreMarkis because of just how deep their love is evidenced. Tynie's at a level of personal peace she'd never before known. No other conversations were had as the movies droned on, the three later going to bed as the entertainment center's shut down.

"Even with interruptions, Paradise is amazing." Tynie thought happily.


	12. 12

Title: Paradise Resumed

Rating:M

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are mine.

The morning after TreMarkis told Bobby about Tynie's past, she finds herself hugging her knees crying silently as Bobby slept. In her mind Tynie had been told what she wanted to hear when it came to him staying. Looking around their master bedroom Tynie wonders just how long it would be until she wound up alone and destitute romantically. Her casted arm hurt like a bitch, so Tynie pecked Bobby on the cheek deciding silently to get the pain meds. "I love you Bobby, please don't leave me now that you know the depths of my past." She whispered leaving the bedroom.

Bobby sensed something was wrong with the love of his life, snaking out of bed following a hunch. "TreMarkis said she'd fear I would leave.." Bobby thought to himself, after finding his wife wiping tears away in the bathroom, that hunch was proven. He sneakily walks up to her saying "Baby, I'm here. I am not going to leave you. I love you more than ever now, finding out last night just what drives my woman actually made you hotter to me. I know that sounds nuts, but it is true. You're a badass in your own right, a survivor, an intelligent woman who knows when to let her heart be her guide. I love that."

Tynie's stunned, confused, and melting into him all at the same time. In that mixed emotion stupor, somehow she manages to get herself pain meds. When she's done with that, Bobby gently walks her out of the bathroom into the kitchen, where TreMarkis had made them breakfast. "Dude, you're my brother, not my butler. Ya don't have to do this." Bobby and Tynie say at the same time. "I wanted to. Besides, I figured you two wanted a break from cooking. Best of both worlds really." TreMarkis told them.

The breakfast went on silently, and as each one finished the quiet became unraveled. "Bobby, I'm so sorry for thinking you'd leave. If you can forgive me for that, please do. If not, I understand. "Tynie said with her head hung in shame. "First off, don't hang your head in shame, please. Secondly, I know you're used to being left after people find out your past, the reaction you went thru was a total reflex. No Forgiveness needed, I love you." Bobby returned. TreMarkis is shocked at the exchange, wondering what he'd missed. Tynie raised her head, shot a deathstare at TreMarkis and mouthed "DONT ASK." Bobby cleared the table, as Tynie made it to the couch with TreMarkis following her.

Just then, a certified letter came for Tynie. After signing for and opening it, a growl echoed thru the house as Tynie bellowed. "Well fuck me running French Style and meet me at the Goddamned moon! Tanita and Devyan both resigned, and took Derick with them. Devyan handled my finances. Oh fuck!" TreMarkis said "Baby, TreMarkis and I got this. You relax." Bobby said as he had any banking accounts linked to the three of them traced and investigated. TreMarkis had any and all cards in Tynie's name cancelled so that if any of Tynie's former staffers had one they couldn't use it. Tynie's brimming with anger and hostility by this time, because she trusted those people, moreso than virtually anyone. The minute the guys got off the calls made, they went right back to being at Tynie's hip.

"Sis, I know you trusted them and this pisses you the hell off, but ya know what? The feds are watchin everything in both your bank accounts so that if anything comes up as suspicious, there's already a list of suspects. Besides, after how Tanita did us last night. Bitch has this comin! You not tellin them your entire backstory while having me keep my trap shut til the perfect things entered your life was also a good idea." TreMarkis said.

"Yeah that was smart, and baby you know with me smart is very sexy.." Bobby purred in Tynie's ear, making her blush. "Guys, I have been more selective with what I tell whom for a while.. all in the name of defending my heart. My other L.A., ya know the one I got the cross tattoo for, taught me that one. Damn has it worked! In the words of one obscenely sexy detective:Enough dwelling on bullshit." Tynie perkily stated. TreMarkis and Bobby glowed upon seeing her happy again.

"She has it BAD for you Bobby, I have never heard her purr like that when talking, nor have I seen her not hide her face when blushing..." TreMarkis said. "Well, she has it BAD for a man who is hell bent on being good to her, and yes that shade of pink looks good on her." Bobby chided. All Tynie could do at this point was blush and giggle, her husband and her brother getting along this well so young in their bonding made her that pleased.

TreMarkis asked "So, what is on your agenda guys?" Tynie said "That's Bobby's department. I have no damned clue." Bobby motioned for a private talk with TreMarkis, and when TreMarkis complied, they went to a corner of the kitchen. Bobby whispered "Dude, that vow renewal we talked about. Yeah your dad's on a flight right now. The event is tomorrow. Tynie has NO idea." TreMarkis damn near squealed like a girl, but then Tynie showed up declaring "I'm going to go get ready, for what I have no damn clue." The two guys nodded,the second she was out of the room TreMarkis wondered "Dude, you serious? How'd you hook that up without me or her knowing?" "I'm good like that, Oh and she left her phone on while charging with the last number called being your dad. I set it up from there." Bobby bragged.

While all that was said. Tynie's in casuals, pondering if today could be a "No makeup" day in the mirror. "Babe, you don't need makeup anytime. You're sexier without it!" Bobby yelled. The moment those words hit Tynie's ears, she made a note to get rid of the makeup later and go without it for a day.

"My God, he does love me.. very deeply." Tynie said under her breath. Bobby heard it and replied "You are my world, what I said about no makeup being hotter is true. Your natural beauty is what makes my heart race, not this bottled shit." Tynie blushed.

TreMarkis whispered "Mama would love you Bobby, and be proud of her Tynie for finding you." Tynie cried when she heard that last line "Mama sent him to me TreMarkis, I just know it." She saw me through a lot of hell, as I did her. She always tried to instill in me what love is, and how a man should be. My first date with him was on her birthday ya know, and we've been together since. I don't have the world's best luck a lot of times, but on this one: It's got to be her and my other L.A. on a heavenly collaboration." Bobby said "Babe, I believe that and hope that while I give you the best in this world that I can; maybe somehow I can also better your luck."

TreMarkis let them have their privacy, doing his best to leave the room as quietly as he could. Bobby got dressed in a similar styled outfit to what his wife was wearing, before walking up slowly getting on one knee. In his pants pocket was a black leather box, one that suited a ring, he pulled it out open and asked "I have been in heaven since we got together, yes we have had rough patches but we've weathered them together. My Everything is YOU, my heart is yours.. Tyne Leah Goren.. will you renew vows with me?" Before her was a solo 24 carat diamond on a platinum band, gleaming in the light of the room. "Yes I will!" Tynie squealed out through content tears. Bobby leapt up and with one arm scooped her into a hug, using the other to slip the ring onto her finger. TreMarkis heard the reply and gave a fist pump in silence. "Baby, the ring is gorgeous! I love you so much! I cannot wait to renew vows with you!" Tynie eeked out. "I love you too, baby. The ring isn't nearly as gorgeous as the woman wearing it! I am anxious to renew vows with you too!" Bobby replied.

TreMarkis said from across the house "I got a lot of work to do, there's something special about to go down around here." "Sounds like we are going to be alone today lover, I got to get you a ring as sexy as the one you got me." Tynie said as she escorts Bobby out of their room heading for the driveway. When they arrive at the front porch a navy blue Jeep Liberty with "LUVBOBBY" on the plates was parked as part of her gift to him. Bobby saw it and said "Lover, thank you! It's wonderful!" Tynie spins around so they are face to face and lands a very fierce kiss on his lips, deepening it by the split second, allowing that to serve as her answer. The next thing Tynie knew she was being whisked into the passenger seat, treated like royalty by her man. The minute Bobby was behind the wheel she said "No more BMW's for this couple. Fuck that shit!" Bobby agreed with a nod. That brief exchange ended, they drive away.

Thirty minutes later they arrive at Aarons Custom Rings,Tynie takes her sweet time in finding just the right ring for her man. One catches her eye, a platinum band with a mix of mini blood diamonds and regular diamonds in the crest. "Hey sexy, come here for a minute." Tynie teases. Bobby practically flies to her side, anxious to see what ring she picked out. "Baby, you have great taste. It's beautiful." He replied proudly, she instantly made it his. When she ripped off the tags and tried to put it on his finger Bobby objected "Ah ah ah lover, not yet. I believe a certain sexy mama once said there's a "proper presentation" needed. I have one planned. There are a few surprises linked to it too!" Tynie took the ring back, had it boxed,then took his hand and walked with him out of the store. "What's this sexy thing got up his sleeves now?" Tynie wondered.

Just then, Bobby's phone went off, it was Tynie's adopted father TreMarion. "Sir, hi. Glad to speak to you. By the way, she said yes." Bobby told him. "Bobby, that "sir" stuff goes out the door right now. Too formal for my blood, to steal one of your wife's lines. Please call me either Tre or TreMarion. Congratulations. See you tomorrow."Tre told him "Yes Tre.. Goodbye for now." Bobby replied. "Baby, was that my Daddy? Does he know? Is he happy?" Tynie asked. "Yes. Yes. Yes, and he insisted I tell you he's coming to the vow renewal. I now know where ya get your ferociousness from. Never pissin that man off." Bobby said. Tynie knew that was fact, because she had made the mistake of calling Tre "sir" before.

"Oh God, I have so much to do! I need a caterer because TreMarkis is NOT cooking for my vow renewal. I won't allow it. We need a photographer, a DJ, Security, floral, inviting folks. Oh shit how am I gonna do that in ONE day?" Tynie panicked. Bobby held her close relaying "Yeah, about that, TreMarkis has worked wonders, it's all taken care of. He knows you won't let him cook. His gift to us is the floral and handling the preparations." She was speechless,they decided then it was time to leave.

Tynie elatedly reversed chivalry on Bobby when they got to their new ride, doing so just for him to have something to stare at. "Work it baby,oooh!" Bobby howled as she got to the other side of the car and hopped in. "Somebody liked what they saw. "She teased noticing Bobby blush. "Oh hell yeah I did! You are a very sexy woman, naturally. When you did that, Ohh Damn!" He boasted. She leapt the center console and planted a deep, maddeningly hot kiss on his lips, inciting a tongue-war to use actions as replies between them both. When they separated from the kiss, the windows were covered in the remnants of its heat. As Tynie returned to her seat, Bobby drove them home.

Upon their arrival, TreMarkis had someone special to Tynie standing beside him. Bobby smiled, not saying a thing."Is that.. Standing by TreMarkis...Oh My God! Daddy!" Tynie screamed, with that Bobby raced to get her out of the car. The second they got out of their new ride, Tynie was practically racing across the driveway to greet the two guys on her porch. Bobby trailed her, although just barely. "Daddy! Oh My God! You're here! I Love you!" She squealed out as a bearhug was given TreMarion. TreMarkis smiled as Bobby made it to the porch and hugged him whispering "Dude, you are a Godsend!" A full five minutes passes before Tynie releases her daddy, she goes to hug TreMarkis whispering "Thank you!" TreMarion shook Bobby's hand as they began chatting. Tynie and TreMarkis aren't paying any attention to the conversation, because they debated leaving to give Bobby and TreMarion privacy. "Stay here you two, nothing that's said cannot be uttered before either of you." TreMarion said, causing both Tynie and TreMarkis to stay put.

"TreMarion, you have a very beautiful, smart, brave, generally phenomenal daughter. I am madly in love with her and I swear to you here and now that I will live and breathe to keep her safe, loved and happy. Thank you for coming all the way to New York just to talk to me." Bobby said."Welcome to the family, Bobby. You just made an older man really happy. I have waited years for a gentleman to say that about my Toothpick Built Warrior.. I mean Tynie." TreMarion said back, standing up to hug Bobby. That man hug goes down, all are smiling as they walk into the house.

"This more than calls for a celebration.. TreMarkis you know where we keep the drinks!" Tynie said elatedly. "Babygirl, I can't have alcohol.. too close after my surgery. TreMarkis get me a soda instead." TreMarion told her. TreMarkis got the soda and one beer for Tynie first, then beers for him and Bobby. Tynie went around popping beers open barehanded, then ran up and hugged TreMarion again with one arm, opening his soda with the hand on the other. "I didn't teach her that I swear."Bobby joked. Everyone laughed at that, because none of them figured a retired veteran detective would be so nervous around a civilian.

Tynie broke the hug from her father and looked Bobby right in the eyes before saying "Baby are you nervous? Don't be.. Daddy's harmless.. Until you break my heart.. If you ever do.. Should that happen... yeah..you'd then want to book a redeye flight to a non-extradition country because when his babygirl is hurt.. he is a vengeful beast!" TreMarkis mouthed "Sis ain't lyin."

Bobby heaved a sigh of relief and said "Well he won't need to be a vengeful beast, and I apparently won't need tickets for a redeye flight to a non-extradition country, because to the best of my power hurting you isn't gonna happen... at least not hurting you intentionally." With that everyone chugged their drinks and Bobby found out where his woman learned her chugging moves from.

"Daddy, tell me: Do you approve of Bobby?" Tynie asked. "Babygirl, it's about damn time you found a real man. Hell yes I approve of Bobby!" TreMarion said proudly. TreMarkis and Bobby high fived at that moment. Tynie hugged her father and whispered "Mama'd love him too." "She does Babygirl, she's here."TreMarion whispered back. TreMarkis and Bobby hugged at that point, happy that everything was falling right into place. Those hugs separated and Tynie threw her phone which was on the table by TreMarion to TreMarkis "Dude call the captain, tell him to bring every cop that he can spare that knew Bobby to the vow renewal.. Tell him they are all VIP's." Upon catching her phone, TreMarkis darted out of the room to comply with the request.

TreMarion then elaborated "Oh and Bobby, Tynie has always been a bit dominant over TreMarkis. Kept him in line when he was younger.. Basically saved him from a criminal lifestyle. Her strictness on him made my discipline seem like a cakewalk. He feared her more than he did me. She doesn't even have to ask him to do something and he will do it anyway." "I noticed that, and it's actually a blessing if ya think about it. No parent that I ever dealt with as a detective actually bragged about their kid having a criminal background." Bobby returned. "True."TreMarion said back. Tynie was blushing at this point because her father just told her husband that she likes to be dominant;or so that's how it sounded to her.

TreMarkis came into the room after calls were made mentioning "I don't know what I missed, really don't want to. Tynie's blushing, Bobby and Dad are bonding and I'm happy for that. Oh and Dad,Bobby knows everything. You know what I mean by that." TreMarion beamed in the awareness that his "babygirl's" past wasn't a secret and said back "Good job son. You did right by Tynie.

"Bobby, I am called Daddy by your woman because the other fucker was barely worthy of being called a sperm donor. I treat her no different than I do my other kid." "I figured that, and don't worry baby; Your blood kin isn't welcome here. Anyone who is related to you through these two are VIP's. TreMarion I vow on my last heartbeat, they won't ever see her again." Bobby replied. TreMarion hugged Bobby after hearing that and said "You just made this older man's millenium!"

With that, TreMarkis went right to making their meal, allowing the other three to relax and bond. "Babygirl, are you ready for tomorrow?" TreMarion asked. "Yes,I am Daddy, I have waited for this kind of romantic love all my life.. Literally. I have it now, and there's no way in hell I am letting it go.. or Bobby for that matter!" Tynie replied. TreMarion was just about to ask Bobby the same question, Bobby intruded "I have waited for this love my entire existence, TreMarion your Babygirl is my heart's everything. Yes I am ready for tomorrow!" Ecstatic with the answers, TreMarion hugs them both at the same time. "Just wish Mama was here to see this."Tynie whimpered. "Baby, she is here, I feel her presence. She's happy. I just know it." Bobby replied hugging to console his wife. TreMarion stroked Tynie's hair and said "I do too, Babygirl.. Bobby's right. He's a good man for you."

"I just got called back: the Captain can make it, the other ones Tynie wanted to come that used to work with Bobby can too!"TreMarkis informed. "Well that makes it easy. Remember those brewskis I wanted to have with the Captain, dear? They can be had tomorrow!" Tynie swore. Bobby giggled at that notion, knowing she meant it nonetheless. "If I am mistaken by that, I'm still having a brewski with the Captain someday.. Trust that!" Tynie chuckled out. The other three in their little group giggled at that, but remembered when Tynie speaks she can back it.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about those assholes that you either fired or had resigned on you showing up. Security will be briefed to remove them with any force needed. I already told TreMarkis to make that happen." Bobby said.

"Actually I am glad you did that, because I don't want them here. I also never want them finding out the truth to the deepness in my relationship with TreMarkis. I am gonna need a new lawyer though.. "Tynie replied. "Babygirl, those are worries for another day, I am damn sure Bobby's going to fix that right up, just not tonight. We Focus on happy tonight, don't worry about that bullshit." TreMarion stated. TreMarkis mouthed "Trust Daddy." Tynie nodded, and it was settled.

"Babygirl, tell me somethin. Did you get a makeover since last I saw you?" TreMarion asked, pondering Tynie's new look. "Yeah Daddy, I did. I decided when I won the lotto that the butchy look had to be history. That and getting to meet this gorgeous hunk of wonderful man helped in the decision. I didn't want to look to guyish around him." Tynie replied referencing Bobby in her answer.

"TreMarion, I have it set up to where your family won't ever worry about money again. When Tynie wound up firin staffers, their retainers were forfeited, same with the ones who resigned. You now have a trust fund for your family that has roughly 100 Million in it as of right now. You're set for life, I did that out of gratitude for what you've done for this beautiful, smart, very loving wondrous woman that I am honored to call my wife." Bobby said. TreMarkis was stunned, he had no clue Bobby hooked that up. TreMarion joined TreMarkis in the shock. Then a wave of relaxation overcame him because his son-in-law had made the lives that mattered most easier.

"Alright, what's all this yapping about serious shit when we should be partying?" Tynie asked. The three guys in the room busted up laughing at that point, realizing she was right. TreMarion got drinks for them this time, and when he gave Tynie hers he said "Keep this one! He's a damn good man." "Yes Daddy. I plan to!"Tynie replied. TreMarion put music on the stereo system at that point, and the four of them partied and danced late into the night. The only breaks from the partying TreMarkis took were to feed the others and handle the dishes was happy, spirits were high. Paradise had resumed.

A few hours later, TreMarkis noticed TreMarion was asleep in the recliner. He deftly took the elder man into the second guest room and tucked him into the bed. Upon TreMarkis's return, Bobby and Tynie were snuggled up kissing deeply, after trying to be chaste about their affections around TreMarion. "Night, Love ya guys." TreMarkis said as he headed for his room. He figured it best to give them privacy, knowing already that they loved him just as he did them.

Bobby and Tynie are hellbent on having just that:a good night. Affections hotter than ever, with the romantic moves to match. They separated from that kiss just to be able to breathe."Baby, I can't wait til tomorrow! I am so excited to renew my vows to my Kahuno! Oh My God! I am gonna get to vow myself to you with Daddy there!" Tynie purred anxiously. "I can't wait either, baby. I will get the honor of witnessing your Daddy give you away to me, knowing he has full faith in my love for you. Tomorrow's going to be great!" Bobby said back.

Tynie jumped onto Bobby's lap from being seated just beside him, with an obvious lustful yearning in her eyes. His eyes matched that look, yet his mouth backstabbed them. Instead of taking Tynie up on the unspoken offer of intimacy, she gets turned down with a promise "Tomorrow night will be hot baby." Cuddling him, Tynie says nothing as Bobby realizes his move just stung her. "You mean more to me than just for sex! I love you, and I'm sorry." Bobby apologizes. "I'm not hurt. No apology needed." Tynie counters, then going silent. They wind up going to bed that night hardly speaking. "I love you's" and a kiss are it for conversation, their nightly cuddle even being looser than usual.

TreMarkis is happy for them, yet secretly hoped that at the vow renewal reception he'd find his own woman. He's tired of being alone romantically, and felt it was time he discovered true love for himself. TreMarion's asleep, but in his mind he was bragging to the heavens about the man his "Babygirl" found and fell in love with. TreMarion already knew the plans of the couple after the event was over, figured it an honor just to be a guest in their home.

The next morning, TreMarion and TreMarkis were up and talking about what they would do after the vow renewal to give Bobby and Tynie privacy. Bobby walked in on their conversation saying "You guys don't have to leave after the vow renewal and reception." "Nonsense Bobby, you guys deserve privacy, I have a surprise for my son. I got him an apartment just a couple blocks away from here. I had it paid for before I took my flight here. Once I heard about the arson fire at his restaurant, I set forth on hooking that all up." TreMarion said.

"Daddy, you got TreMarkis an Apartment? That's awesome! Now TreMarkis, you take that insurance check and pay Daddy back every last cent. You know what his finances were before I won the lotto." Tynie scolded waggling a finger at TreMarkis. TreMarkis said "Got it Sis." TreMarion pointed to Tynie and mouthed "See what I mean?" Bobby nodded. "Now Daddy, don't lift anything heavy, have TreMarkis do the lifting; You just drive him there. When he gets settled we will have a big party." Tynie stated.

"Yes Babygirl, that was the plan." TreMarion said. Bobby was stunned at just how his woman got things done in her own family. "Babygirl, after Bobby gets what he mentioned last night set up, I am moving here. Tired of the bullshit in IL." TreMarion decalred. "Daddy's staying with me til everything is settled. It's the least I can do since he got me my place." TreMarkis said. Bobby and Tynie nodded.

"Oh and Tre, It's already hooked up. You will have access to the money tomorrow. I checked on that before coming down here." Bobby informed. Tynie pecked Bobby on the lips, and actually got an objection from TreMarion. "Babygirl, show proper love to this man! He's too good for you not to!" Bobby and Tynie shrugged, then shared in an intensely hot kiss. "That's better, you two don't have to be prudes around me, just don't have sex before me and it's all good!" TreMarion said. That remark caused Bobby and Tynie to jump, TreMarkis to blush. When the kiss was separated from, Tynie was awestruck at what her father said. TreMarkis was still red as a beet, and everyone laughed.

After the laughter died down, TreMarkis checked on the final preparations for the vow renewal. Bobby and Tynie raced to the shower, TreMarion took to the shower aside the second guest room. After TreMarkis finished his checking of the scenery for the vow renewal, he darted to the shower next to what was his room. While showering with Bobby, Tynie debated whether or not to give him some intimacy then or wait until later that night. The curiousness of that was written all over her face as he washed her down.

As they went through getting cleaned up, innuendos were shot by each to the other. Bobby reiterated the promise that later tonight will be hot, Tynie answering it with a smile. They kissed again, cuddling up tight before getting dressed for the event. Each one moaned out lustingly at the other as taunting struts were shown between them.

TreMarion and TreMarkis were helping each other with the tuxes and ties by the time Bobby and Tynie came out of the master bedroom. "Dad, you know Babygirl don't believe in all them marriage jinxes. She wants to walk by her man til you give her away at the ceremony." TreMarkis told TreMarion. "I kinda figured that" TreMarion replied. Tynie walked up to the man who had been her father for so many years in a white leather dress with matching boots and asked him "Daddy would you put my veil on me?" "Absolutely Babygirl, I'm so proud of you." TreMarion replied as the veil was slipped into place amidst Tynie's braided hair.

Bobby walked up to TreMarkis and said "So how's my best man feeling?" TreMarkis gasped and said "Happy for you two. Hoping I find my own woman so you can come to my wedding someday." TreMarion smiled, his kids were happy, there was a new addition to the family. Everyone there had their own paradise. Bobby kissed Tynie on the lips one more time before the vow renewal and said "I love you Tynie Goren."

"I love you too Bobby Goren." She replied as he went to his spot in the foyer where they were having the vow renewal.

Their living room had been totally converted to a rectory of sorts for the event because it was too cold to have it outside. TreMarkis told Bobby in his ear "the captain had three females serve as Tynie's bridesmaids, she asked for your co-workers to be here.. she just didn't say HOW they were here..." Bobby nodded smiling. The Captain stood to officiate and mouthed "True."

Elated tears flowed from Tynie's eyes as her loving father, the real one to her heart walked her down the aisle. When the Captain asked "Who gives her to be with this man?" TreMarion's answer was "I do, with happiness and honor in my heart that she found such a good man to be with evermore." Bobby puffed his chest and blushed at that one, as TreMarion took his post by TreMarkis. The living room had a decent amount of guests, many of them knew Bobby from the force. The bouquet was white roses, a full dozen long stemmed.

"Do you Bobby Goren, Take Tynie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward til death do you part?" The Captain asked "Hell yes I do!"Bobby answered glowing. "Tynie Goren, Do you take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward til death do you part?" The captain asked her "Hell Yes I do!" Tynie answered glowingly matching her man.

TreMarkis handed Bobby the rings, and before the captain could speak again Bobby said "Baby, I love you with all I am. This ring is a symbol of everything that is my love for you. With it I vow eternal devotion to you, dedication to you alone, and affectionate love that will span the ages." Tynie takes her ring for Bobby from him and again before the Captain could open his mouth she says "Baby, I love you with the cores of my human existence, this ring is my devotion, dedication, affection, and love symbolized for you and the world. I will be your loving woman from now til the end of time."

As the Captain stood there shocked that they overtook his post as officiator, he was also proud of the two. With a kiss that was both quick and deep, they smiled as it was split from. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren!" The captain beamed out. Hoots and Hollers abounded as the couple walked back down the aisle with renewed vows to be one.

Everyone there partied, danced and had a good time. TreMarkis even saw a woman there he was interested in. Just then it was Tynie's time to throw the boquet. Without looking, over her left shoulder *WHOOSH* that batch of flowers was airborne. A young woman who had attended the ceremony and worked under Bobby caught it.

As it turns out, that was the same one TreMarkis was eyeing and finding attractive. When she approached Tynie to thank her for everything, she said pointing at TreMarkis "By the way, who's the cutie in the tux over there?" Tynie's answer was "Oh that's my brother, literally. I can tell he likes ya;Go for it girl!" Just as Bobby was setting up to do the garter belt, TreMarkis flashed the heavy metal rock on sign at them both.

"Apparently you made him happy lover.."Bobby said. Tynie was seated in front of a trouge of single guys awaiting the garter being tossed. Bobby ran his hand up his wife's leg, and yanked the garter off in a flash. *WHOOSH* it too was airborne, just by TreMarkis raising his arm as if to wave, he caught it. Bobby then grabbed the seat with Tynie in it and rushed her away from the mosh pit of not so happy single guys, the Captain took that as a sign to start kicking people out.

The only outside guest allowed to stay aside from the captain was the cop that TreMarkis had developed a crush on. "Thanks Captain.."Tynie Mouthed, only to get hugged by Bobby's ex-boss. "Congrats guys, I hate to do this but I gotta go. I have a feeling without me jumping right on the conduct unbecoming reports that IAB is gonna have my nuts in a vice TreMarkis, congratulations to you too. She's a good woman." Captain tells them, after hugging everyone there. "Later man, come by another time." Bobby Said, then TreMarkis interjected"Thank you for your blessing Captain, be safe sir."

With a nod to that the Captain left. TreMarkis introduced Tynie to the cop he had the crush on "Sis, this is Det. Williams, Sasha Williams. Sasha, I believe you met my sister Tynie." Tynie hugged Sasha, introducing her father "You already know Bobby, and this is my father TreMarion." Sasha shook hands with TreMarion, then slipped back to peck TreMarkis on the cheek. "Girl that was slick! I am so going to try that!"Tynie cheered.

Sasha replied "Thanks, been wanting to find a good man to try that on. Apparently I may have just done that." TreMarkis proposed "Sasha, give me time to show you that you have. Let's give us a shot. Seriously, I know you're a Detective and your hours are nuts. I will wait to be with you while you're on shift, worry about you while you're on those dangerous streets, and do my best to love you like Bobby does Tynie. If you will allow that." Sasha spun to look TreMarkis in the eyes and said "I will, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" They shared their first kiss, and it totally enhanced the words that TreMarion spoke to Sasha.

Bobby and Tynie snuggled basking in the fact they got to see this happy moment. TreMarion puffed his chest in pride for his kids have found happiness and soon he will be here more often to see it. TreMarion realized that his plans for the night had changed,for the better. A few dances later, affections shared between the couples, TreMarion was ready to call it a night. "I love you guys, Sasha, good luck with my son. I am going to prep the new apartment for TreMarkis later." TreMarion said, everyone there hugged him before he left to go back to the guest room where he stayed.

Sasha and TreMarkis were on the couch getting to know each other, they found alot in common. Their numbers were exchanged, Sasha asked him to a late movie. "Later guys, I have a great woman waiting on me. Don't want her doing that for too long." TreMarkis said. Bobby and Tynie waved nodding. "God I hope they work out. TreMarkis has been so lonely. They look adorable toghether don't they?" Tynie asked. "Sasha's been lonely too, I knew her for a couple years before I retired. She never had a boyfriend that she felt was worthy of talking about. Yes they do look cute together. Good luck man!" Bobby explained as he tossed TreMarkis the keys to his new caught them without looking, which stunned Bobby and Tynie.

TreMarkis pulled all the chivalric moves Bobby does with Tynie, even carrying Sasha to the car. Sasha absolutely loved everything TreMarkis did for her, rewarding him with affectionate kisses. After the last smooch, they were driving away. "Someone's been taking notes, learning from the master.." Tynie teased. "Well yeah, he did ask for tips, so I hooked him a problem?" Bobby joked.

"No, but us standing here yappin wasting precious lovemaking time is.." Tynie purred out, lust bursting from every syllable. "Well I can't have an unsatisfied woman, now can I?" Bobby asked as he whisked her up into his arms, racing for their bedroom. As she's set upon the bed, Tynie gets a closeup view of the erection in Bobby's pants, heading right for his zipper and belt. With one hand she undoes the zipper, the other focused on ridding of the belt. Bobby takes that as his cue to become naked from the hips up. Not even a full moment later, Tynie is seated before her Adonis, totally aroused and in the buff. She stands up to begin taunting him with kisses, starting at his lips, and working her way down to his manhood. Before she gets any lower than his pecs, her dress is zipped off of her by Bobby's masterfully gifted hands.

She continues, biting each of his nipples before leaving hickeys where her teeth were. From that second on, they were intimate with a deeper meaning. Unwilling to ruin the moment by admitting as much as they made love, Tynie realized "This is why he wanted to wait!"

They enjoyed each other's wild sides for hours, climaxing and crashing together after Tynie and Bobby communally hollered each other's names. These past two days have ended wonderfully, the couple slumbering as this realization rang out in their heads:

Everything was about to get better for everyone that mattered...Paradise had indeed resumed..


	13. 13

Title:Revenge.. And New Paradise  
Rating:M  
A/N: Any character linked to Law and Order Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf owns. All other characters and locations are mine

Bobby is awakened the day after the vow renewal by his phone going off. "Hello" He stammers out. "Yes, Mr. Goren. This is Special Agent Bryant Cage, FBI. We have checked yours, your wife's, and your brother in-law's financials. We caught several suspicious transactions. We were able to differentiate what you did from the suspicious ones based on the dates and amounts taken. Tanita had been embezzling money from you three, and the dumb bitch actually had the profits wired to a bank account at the same bank where you handle your fiscal business. Don't worry, her assets have already been forfeited and frozen. Turns out when a TreMarkis Wilman called us to report unauthorized bank transactions suspected we were able to crack several cases against Tanita in 27 states. Oh and she's been disbarred too. Apparently the Bar Association loves getting rid of embezzlers. As of right now, everything Tanita took from you is being returned. She's still getting charged with all the counts of embezzelment, so she's looking at life in prison. Devyan too, he was the vehicle for doing this to you three, and the others. The ill-gotten profits being returned are a part of her restitution, and the only way she dodges the needle." Bobby growled "No protective custody for either of them!"

"Never intended to give her protective custody, now we have your objection to that noted. I wrote down what you said. Oh, you don't have to appear in court. It's often better that the victims of these kinds of crimes don't show." Special Agent Cage replied.

"Thank you Special Agent, sorry for yelling, it's just I'm still royally pissed for what they did to the three of us." "I would be too, It's understandable. Tell your wife and brother in-law,then try to have a good day. We shall be in touch. " Special Agent Cage said before hanging up.  
Tynie half heard the conversation, being awakened by Bobby yelling. "What's going on?" She asked. "Devyan and Tanita are going to prison for the rest of their lives! TreMarkis calling the feds cracked a case that covers 27 states involving those two. Bank fraud and embezzelment, now they're ruined and headed for incarceration! The FBI just called me! I yelled because I thought Tanita'd get protective custody, turns out she also got disbarred!" Bobby stated giddily. "Baby's bein ferocious. Oooohh sexy!" Tynie purred, tackling Bobby to kiss him. Bobby was almost literally floored by that move, yet totally enjoyed it. Bobby decided to return the tackle for a kiss move on Tynie, which was something that genuinely elated his wife.  
Their affections were broken off by Tynie's phone going off. "Yes" "Tynie, have the feds called you yet?" The captain asked."Just now, why?"

"We also got Derick on the embezzlement,one of my detectives is meeting with Special Agent Cage to amend his indictment. Turns out Derick was helping Devyan rob you two and TreMarkis blind." "Captain you just made my millenium! I freaking LOVE YOU!" Tynie Squealed. "Like a brother I assume, and I am glad to do so for ya." The Captain replied. "Yep! exactly.I know you're a busy man ,so I will talk with ya later." Tynie said as they hung up.  
"Oh so now you love the captain, huh?" Bobby joked. "Baby, the Captain is like an older brother to me. You are my lover, my Adonis. Remember?" Tynie replied. Bobby gleamed at that, which served as her answer. "Baby, Captain just called me saying his detectives found Derick was in on what Tanita and Devyan did. He's having that detective break speeding laws to get to Special Agent Cage's office to amend the indictment as I say this!" Tynie squealed.

"OK Now *I* owe the Captain a brewski!" Bobby said, causing Tynie to chuckle. With that they finally got out of bed, heading to join TreMarion and TreMarkis in the kitchen. "What's this I hear about owing brewskis, federal charges, and some guy named Cage?" TreMarion asked. "Dad, the feds busted three of Babygirl's ex-staffers for robbing her, me, and Bobby blind." TreMarkis said. "There were other cases in 27 states, and TreMarion, your son's call helped the FBI crack them ALL!" TreMarkis Beamed hearing that, TreMarion screamed "Yes!" "Oh they will contact us when the cases go to court, we don't have to appear. As per my vow to my woman that she won't see assholes that hurt her. We aren't going." Bobby stated.

"Anyways, on a happier note: How'd it go with Sasha last night?" Tynie inquired. "I think it went well. She's on shift right now, and I'm worried about her." TreMarkis said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tynie raced to answer it, and before her stood Sasha. "I was told by the Captain to take my vacation days, all of them. He said I could file for a leave of abscence if I want another vacation. He said since I was with your brother last night it isn't safe for me to be on this case. Oh Tynie, the Captain was bragging about being loved like a brother by you. He won't shut up about it!" Sasha elaborated.

TreMarkis nudged Tynie out of his way, scooping Sasha into his arms while shutting the door with his foot. "Sorry for the footprint on your door. I did that to protect my woman.. I can call you that right Sasha?" With a deep kiss, TreMarkis had his answer, but just to be sure he knew it she elated "Yes!"

TreMarion interjected "Before Bobby brags about his romance moves working like a jem, Congrats son!" Bobby just put his hands interlaced behind his head when that was stated, he looks over to TreMarion before asking "Am I really that predictable?" Everyone laughed, that was the only answer given. "Guys, we really should watch how deep our affections get around TreMarion, he is the elder in this house. I don't want to dishonor him." Sasha said. "Child, you would dishonor me greater by hiding your emotions around me. As Long as none of you tries having sex with me in the room we are good. I do appreciate you doing what you thought would respect me, but on this one trust the elder in the house." TreMarion objects. Tynie explains "Sasha, you are being too damn formal in my house sis. Kick back, chill. Here's the rules. If ya smoke, don't ash on my floor and be by a vent that is open. No censorship allowed. Oh and when TreMarion is here, what he says about being dishonored goes. I know you're new to being here, that's cool. I just wanted you knowing we don't run this house like they do the station." Sasha replied "Ok, sis. Got it."

TreMarkis went to snuggle up to his lady, whispering "You're great, my sister just doesn't like certain formalities in her home. She likes you. That's what the whole sis thing was about. That and my dad is one laid back dude most of the time.." Then he pecked her cheek before spinning Sasha to where they were face to face. "I gotta try that one!"Bobby cheers. "The student teaching the master, interesting."TreMarkis jokes. Sasha giggled at that one.

"Hell baby, you guys swappin romance tips could be another bonding shot.I say take it.." Tynie replied. Bobby and TreMarkis nodded, accepting the notion as a deal. Sasha worried "I feel like we are leaving TreMarion out of things by all this affection though. I know he said not to hide it but he doesn't have anyone to share it with." "Child, I am honored you keep taking my heart into your concerns. Don't you worry about that. I am not feeling left out, I am standing guard, there's a difference. Especially with what Bobby and Tynie found out today. Never know, some asshat may try to retaliate.." TreMarion educated. TreMarkis mouthed "Don't argue baby, you will lose.." Sasha nodded.

Tynie went to embrace her man, just as her arms went around his waist, Bobby swung his hips to where she was before him. That all happened in a flash, Bobby caught his woman as if she was dipped in a slowdance. "Dude! that was epic!" TreMarkis said. "I'll say! Baby's never done that before.."Tynie bragged. Bobby's reply was a modest nod and smile. Sasha mouthed at TreMarkis "Try that with me.. Please." When TreMarkis did try it, the slickness was there just as it was with Bobby. "Hey sis, we got it damn good..don't we?" Sasha asked of Tynie. "You're damn right we do sis!" Tynie bragged back.

Just then TreMarkis bellowed "The four of you need to get out of this room now! Just go!"

Bobby and TreMarkis scooped up their women, racing for the master bedroom, locking the door. Tynie said "Baby, if you have a gun in this house give it to me now so I can run it out to Daddy." "I already showed him where I keep my gun, he probably has it right now." Bobby replied. Sasha basically stole Tynie's phone to call the cops, saying that a retired NYPD detective's home was being broken into. Bobby mandated "Lover, you stay here. I am backing up your dad til the cops get here. Sasha, if you have your piece on you, now would be the time to draw it." "Be safe lover, please.."Tynie cried as Sasha silently obeyed him.

Bobby disobeyed his father in-law by coming back into the room with his reserve gun drawn. Kenyon, Lyta's brother had just busted the picture window of his home out and was scavenging about in the living room. "Freeze Motherfucker! Put your hands to the Goddamned Sky Now!" Bobby growled. TreMarion drew Bobby's main gun and bellowed "Hands up you sperm waste! Don't dick around about it! If you so much as sneezeI will open fire on your ass!"

Just then, the cops show up guns drawn. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW! " Kenyon had about a half dozen firearms drawn on him, ready to be fired before he surrendered; Kenyon put his hands to the sky and went to his knees. Everyone who had guns drawn, excluding Bobby and TreMarion, put theirs away. Kenyon was shackled, read his rights and taken to a paddywagon waiting outside in moments. TreMarion put his gun down before Bobby did, but only by seconds.

The cops came back and interviewed those two, then went to the master bedroom to question everyone else. About an hour later, the picture window was taped off as a crime scene. The techs did their thing regarding fingerprints, and got several good ones of Kenyon's. "Tynie, I want to apologize: I basically stole your phone to call 911." Sasha peeped. "Sis, I ain't mad. You went with your gut,it's cool. For something like this, you "Basically stealin" my phone aint theft,it's a favor.. Ok?"Tynie overrules. The responding cops overheard that exchange and nodded, realizing they got all they could out of the three people in that room, then they left.

TreMarion and Bobby raced to where the others were,Tynie's trying like hell not to break down and shake from the shock of it all.

"Baby, come here."Bobby soothingly called out. Tynie jumped into his arms and bawled. "Oh God Baby, why us? What the fuck did we do to him to deserve this?" Bobby soothes "He'll get his baby, I swear. I don't know why he did this, I'm sorry."  
TreMarion went to Tynie, and stroked her hair while saying. "Babygirl, he's going to pay dearly, Bobby's right. Don't you fret about why he did this or if you deserved it. Nobody deserves having their home busted into!" Sasha raced to TreMarkis's arms and cried "Oh look, your big badass detective is bawling.I'm supposed to be able to handle tough shit like this." TreMarkis said "Baby, you sound like my sister. I am glad you feel safe in crying while I hold you. Even Badasses cry. Yes you are my sweet and very attractive Detective, but you're also human. Please do not berate yourself like that again, that hurt me."

TreMarion realized right then and there the two ladies were alike in many degrees, it actually made him proud of how TreMarkis handled it. Sasha felt TreMarion stroke her hair as he said "My son is right, you ladies are beautiful; but you are also human. Emotions like that during this kinda shit are natural. Hell I would be freaked if you didn't break down."

Sasha looked up and met eyes with Tynie "I guess we are like sisters,pretty cool, huh?" "Yep!" Tynie replied smiling. Bobby and TreMarkis looked dead on at each other and mouthed "Nicely done man.. Nicely done.." TreMarion was between the two couples when he said "I love you guys, yes, all of you. It was my honor to stand guard and do my part to defend you and this home." With that a group hug ensued, everyone trying to make everyone else feel better. After that broke off, the guys went to survey the damages.

"Ladies, please stay here til one of us comes back. I know you can handle your own, but please let us handle this one." TreMarion ordered. "It'll be time for us "sisters" to bond, that's how I see it."Sasha replied. Tynie's answer "What she said.." The men of the house raced to the living room to check the damage. Surprisingly the only things out of sorts were the picture window and the DVDplayer. "Thank God I had TreMarkis stash the other valuables." Bobby said. "Bobby, I wouldn't trust that DVD player as far as I could toss it. Dude, I say replace it." TreMarion said.

"Hell with just replacing the DVD player, I say up-grade the entire damn system. You got this from Rey's and his entertainment centers don't last for shit, especially given what he charges for them." TreMarkis interjected. Bobby grumbles "I knew when Rey hit on Tynie until I threatened to kill him to his face that something else was bogus about his store. TreMarkis, we will do as you suggest." TreMarion was fuming when he heard some guy at an electronics store tried scoring his Babygirl away from Bobby. He took a few deep breaths and remembered just who had his Babygirl's heart forever.

"Oh, Rey's went under. Evidently my sister's reputation is better than ever when it comes to ruining the professional lives of assholes. When the union guys heard where you retired from they did a mass walkout on Rey,and with no installers or delivery guys.. Rey couldn't keep his shop open." TreMarkis bragged. TreMarion said "That's my Babygirl!" Bobby said "Yep, my woman is damn good at that. Fucker had it coming though!" The ladies joined them after that conversation was overheard, figuring it was OK to leave the room they were stashed in. Tynie raced towards her man and leapt for his embrace. When that move connected perfectly,Sasha tried it. Bobby and TreMarkis were stunned, yet they managed to catch their women. "You fellas ain't the only ones with moves or romance tips to swap. I taught Tynie this one and there are others. She's a very fast learner."Sasha bragged. "Hey sis, try the one I just taught you!"Tynie giggled. The next thing TreMarkis knew, Sasha had one arm around his waist, with the other sending a hand through his hair, then came a very deep kiss. Bobby said "This is going to be fun! I'm teaching TreMarkis all my best moves, you're educating Sasha in yours." Tynie chided "It was a bonding thing. You have your ways to pull that off,I have mine. Besides, is he complaining?" Bobby shook his head before pulling Tynie's move as shown to Sasha on her.

TreMarion stood there and wondered "Will those four ever come up for air?" TreMarkis and Sasha separated their kiss first, with Bobby letting his tongue work overtime on Tynie's. A Moan of contentment escapes Tynie's throat before that smooch is split from. "Sis whatever you are teaching or have taught Sasha. Keep it up!" TreMarkis elated. "One condition: You keep taking lessons on romance from Bobby. Fair is fair man." A fist pound between the two seals that deal as done. Tynie spins around and for the first time sees the destruction Kenyon left in his wake. "THAT SON OF A SADISTIC PSYCHOWHORE! THAT STANKY ASSED SOCIOPATHIC SHITBAG!" She bellows out at the top of her lungs enraged by what has become of her living room. Sasha wrote those two down and replied pointing the end of her pen at Tynie "What she bellowed.."

Bobby grabbed up his wife vowingv "Baby, we got this all handled. It'll be OK. I know you're imperially pissed off right now. Please trust me on this." Tynie felt the pure masculinity that is her man's muscles flexing while he held her and instantly melted.

TreMarkis ran up and scooped Sasha into his arms as if he were threshold carrying her. "We got this, baby. Relax. I know you're trying to hide your feelings in the name of showing me you can be tough so when you're on shift I don't worry so much. Please let your time with me be that where you can unwind, vent, or breakdown when needed." TreMarkis insisted. Sasha felt safe in his arms, and seconds later she snuggled up in his embrace. "Yes love, as you wish." She replied.

"How rare is this? My son and son-in-law have women that act damn near exactly alike? It's actually kinda cute." TreMarion stated. Bobby and TreMarkis giggled at that, realizing TreMarion was right. With that, they all planned to hit the jacuzzi room to relax. "I don't have a bikini here."Sasha realized. "Sis, I have several. If ya fit one as long as it ain't one of my black ones or one of my thong ones, it's yours." Tynie replied as they headed to change. TreMarkis set his woman on Tynie's bed and mouthed as he left to get into his trunks "Be right back." Tynie showed Sasha her plethora of bikinis, even outlining the "off limits" ones. Bobby and TreMarion took that as their cues to change as well.

Moments later, the ladies were ready, chatting to kill time while awaiting their men, and Tynie's dad. "Girl, you gotta teach me more moves. I really don't want things to stale out with Bobby."Tynie implored "Sure, just promise to show me your best maneuvers." Sasha replied, also giggling. TreMarkis went to Bobby asking "Dude, is it too soon to get her a promise ring? I really want to be with her." Bobby instructed "Here's what ya do, ya ask her what she feels about ya get any answer that you think is a yes, run with it!" "Girl,TreMarkis just mentioned getting you a promise ring. He's got it BAD already! I am so Happy for ya!" Tynie said hugging Sasha tightly. "TreBaby, come here."Sasha cooed. TreMarkis raced to her then, as she continued."Is it true? you wanna get me a promise ring? You want to stay with me?" TreMarkis said "Yes Sasha-boo it's all true. In terms of the promise rings, just need you to come with me when I do that, so I get what my woman likes.." "Sasha-boo? TreBaby? Awwwwww!" Bobby and Tynie teased simultaneously."Congrats guys!" TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie all said together after.

"I guess we have a choice y'all: Either chill in the jacuzzi and make Sasha wait for that ring. Or get the ring, party and end the night in the jacuzzi.. It's my new sister's choice. That's right Sasha, you've just been adopted by my heart." Tynie beamed. "The ring! Get the ring! Jacuzzi later!" Sasha squealed. The guys busted up laughing at that, because it sealed the ladies reputation as acting alike. With that 180 on the plans everyone got dressed, leaving their swimsuits on underneath, and decided to meet back up in the master bedroom. TreMarion pondered "Ok. How are we going to all fit in Bobby's Jeep legally?" Sasha tossed him her keys requiring "We're not. I have a bigger SUV that can fit more folks. We're taking it. That way we are legal." TreMarion approved "OK! You four make it to Sasha's SUV. I will drive!"

TreMarkis and Bobby scoop their women into their arms, allowing Tynie and Sasha to snuggle up and gasp in happiness at the physiques of their guys. As they're being carried out of the house Tynie advises "TreMarkis, get her 2 rings dude. A plain band she can wear on-shift so when she's around the deviants and jackoffs. I mean perpetrators, they don't see her bling and try something on her. Then get one that's blinged out so she can wear it off-shift around you and show the world."

Bobby added "She'd do the same for me if I wasn't retired man. Listen to her." Sasha refused "Wait, that's too much trouble. Besides, I can always retire, I've put in some years. Yeah my pension may not be as kickass as Bobby's, but it beats my man having to do that just to keep me safe." TreMarkis plans "As soon as I get a call from people doing an investigation because of some deviant jackoffs as my sister put it, baby your pension won't be what you live on alone. You will share in my part of the riches my sister won in the lotto. It's a man's job to provide for his woman. Please let me do this." Sasha giggled "That settles it. I am putting in my papers A.S.A.P., and not to love you for the money, either. To love you without having you lose sleep and fret over my safety around the jackoff deviants." Bobby guessed "Sounds like we have a couple parties to plan... and knowing my wife, the captain is a VIP to both." Tynie's turn to giggle, she does to the point where happy tears escape her eyes.

TreMarion heard the tail end of that conversation and stated "Bobby, you plan the parties, I handle everything else. I insist. That's my gift to the new couple and you two." Bobby had his woman by the passenger door, still in his arms, and managed to pop the door open. He didn't set her down until Tynie was in the seat. TreMarkis blurted "Epic!" Sasha mouthed "I'm waiting dear..." TreMarkis raced to the other side of the SUV, and pulled off that move he just saw Bobby do perfectly. Sasha and Tynie shared a high five at that point, then their men hopped in the car. TreMarion looked to the heavens and mouthed "They're happy. Finally. Love and Miss you dear."

Tynie caught it and buried her head into Bobby's chest to cry. Sasha knew better than to ask, then TreMarkis whispered "Our mama died of cancer a few years back, it still kills Tynie to see Dad do that. She died in Tynie's arms. " Sasha petted Tynie's back and said "Newfound sister, she's happy. I feel it. She hooked us up with each other. Enjoy the day. She'd want that." Tynie nodded, realizing her "newfound sister" was right on the money. TreMarkis mouthed to Bobby "They're already tight.. NICE." Bobby responded "It's good man. Real good." TreMarion hopped into the driver's seat without a word, and they were off.

TreMarion decreed "Today is a celebration, so unless it's a fed or other authority blowing up your phone: Don't answer it. No dwelling on bullshit allowed or I start ticklin people. that's not a threat, it's a promise!" Everyone in the car erupted in laughter, each one knowing that he meant business. Moments later they arrived at Aarons Custom Rings, TreMarkis snaking out of the car first.

When Sasha tried to hop out of the car on her own, her TreBaby carried her instead much like he did in the house. Bobby followed suit when Tynie tried exiting. The men had their women again in their arms, the ladies loved every second of it. TreMarion shut the car off, closed the doors and locked it remotely before joining them.

Tynie and Bobby stayed back and let TreMarkis pick the ring he felt was right for Sasha. She went with him to see what rings he had on his mind, even pointed a few out to him. "Which one does my baby love best? He asked her, Sasha's staring at a 24 carat solo diamond on a white gold band. "That one is hot baby.. please?" Sasha asked while pointing to the one she'd stared at. "Whatever my Sasha-Boo wants.. my Sasha-Boo gets!" TreMarkis beamed as he paid for it. She went to put it on her finger when TreMarkis gave her a hurt look. "Baby, I know ya love the ring, but please let your man give it to you properly." TreMarkis pleaded. "As you wish TreBaby.. Sorry, I am a lot like your sister. Never had a good man before."Sasha admitted.

Bobby and Tynie are honored they got to be a part of this moment. "Baby, you don't need to worry, I will be your knight in shining armor, your Adonis, your Love for Life.. That is a vow I make before everyone within the sight of my face and the sound of my voice, as God as my witness. With my two hands I will do my absolute damnedest to keep you safe, loved and happy." TreMarkis declared.

What he didn't know was Sasha's dad Dave was there and had heard everything. "Young man, I am Sasha's father. I am happy to hear you say what you did, and honored that we could meet like this. I know you're about to sir me. Don't. Call me Dave. Congrats and welcome to the family. All of you!" Dave told TreMarkis with the last three words aimed at Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie. "Dave, I know you may want to shake my hand, but to steal a line from my sister Tynie: Handshakes are not fit for family. Hugs bind families better, and happier. Thanks for your blessing..." TreMarkis said as he hugged his soon-to-be father inlaw. Aaron was in total shock, that has never happened in his store before.

Tynie walked up to Dave and said "Dave, I am so glad you got to see that. Happpy to soon be a member of your family." They hugged, with Bobby and TreMarion following suit.

No other words spoken, allowing Tynie's to speak for them. "Sis, how'd you rig my dad being here?" Sasha asked. Before Tynie could reply Dave said "Bobby did, you left your phone in the living room the night of the break in. He saw my number as the last one called and told me everything. Apparently your "Sis" ain't the only sneak in that house!" Bobby busted up laughing "No, but I DID learn from the master!" Tynie shot him a half shocked-Half embarrassed look, then started giggling "It's true, he did" TreMarion just watched that all happen, only being able to laugh at the uniqueness of how it all rolled out.

"Daddy, come with us to Bobby's. We need to celebrate and it wouldn't be right if you weren't there. I already know Mama won't come. Heifa's too busy getting coked out of her damn mind. I don't want that shit around me or my family. Daddy, they are family now. Please understand I meant no dishonor to you by what I said about Mama." Sasha inferred. "Sasha, you have every right to not want her around. I was almost late in getting here.I had a court date, I divorced that coke fiend today. She didn't even show. I won by default. She can now live on the streets with her coke!" Dave bragged. TreMarion chimed in "Celebrations all around. Dave, ya did what I woulda done in your shoes man. Welcome to my family."

With that, TreMarion and Dave hugged before everyone left heading for their cars. "Dave, here's my number. If you lose us while followin me out there;Call and one of us will give ya directions." Bobby said as Dave took the number and hopped into his car.

Tynie and Sasha raced to the car, giving their men a break from carrying them, as TreMarkis, TreMarion, and Bobby tailed them.

In a moment, everyone was in their respective rides, heading for Bobby's to celebrate. Inside forty five minutes they arrived, with TreMarion and Dave meeting up outside their cars. TreMarkis and Bobby went back to carrying the ladies to the house, with Dave and TreMarion following. "They always do that, it's a treat my woman like royalty thing. Kinda cute actually."TreMarion told Dave. "As long as my Sasha is loved, happy, protected and respected, I am good with whatever they do. " Dave replied.

As everyone made it to the front door, Bobby got it unlocked and opened without having Tynie leave his arms. "Dude, you are EPIC at that!" TreMarkis boasted. "Yep, she just looooves it!" Bobby bragged back. Sasha said "Alright guys, enough yapping. I want to start partying!" Tynie laughed "That's my sista!" as the two shared a high five. TreMarion and Dave giggled noting their daughters act alike quite often, as if they really were sisters.

Bobby sets Tynie down while kissing her deeply, which causes TreMarkis to try that on Sasha. The women simply Loved it, and moaned out approvingly. TreMarion and Dave went straight to the liquor, figuring they best get drinks ready for all of them.

Right before the door can be closed, the Captain shows up. "I have news. Good news. The people who caused a special agent to call you at that obscenely early hour are incarcerated. They insisted on a trial, which I just came from. The idiots demanded a bench trial and Lost! They All got natural life with No shot at parole!" Everyone cheered, then Sasha walked up to the Captain and muttered "I'm retiring."

The captain hugged her mandating "We deal with the papers Later. Seems like a party is about to break out and Tynie owes me a few beers!" Next thing the Captain knew the door was being shut behind him and a cold one was being handed his way. "Lemme start on that little debt.. OK?" Tynie peeped. Sasha broke the hold with her now soon-to-be-former boss, and he scored up the beer Tynie offered then chugged it right in front of her. "Nice!" She boasted, as TreMarkis took care of the can. "Sit back captain,there's a party about to break out; you're a VIP." Bobby said. "You sound like your woman already, it's awesome!" Captain replied as he obliged Bobby's request. Dave and TreMarion plied the others with drinks, except TreMarion. "Wait on that dad, I got something to say. I want to hold off on chugging beers til I do." Everyone else set their drinks down at that second figuring it best to chug when they all were.

TreMarkis urgently took to one knee and pulled out the black box which held her ring open before saying: "Sasha Marie Williams, you have shown my once-jaded heart that real love exists. Your smile has lit up my life in ways I never thought could happen to me. Your affection has opened new doors to my soul,ones of happiness. When I swore I would do my very damnedest to keep you respected, loved, happy, and protected: I meant every last syllable. Will you please do me the eternal honor of being my wife?" Sasha was bawling happy tears when she bellowed contently "YES I WILL!"

TreMarkis scooped her up with both arms, sliding the ring on her finger while distracting her with a kiss. Hoots and hollers echoed thru the room they were in. Everyone was happy, Sasha was lost in the beauty of the ring on her hand. "Girl, lemme see it!" Tynie squealed. Sasha modeled it off for everyone, elated and giggling everytime she flashed it. Bobby ran over to TreMarkis honoring "Congrats brother!" Tynie took her turn at rushing TreMarkis "Congrats!" With a spin Tynie hollered "LETS PARTY!"

The Captain said to Sasha "I would be honored to officiate your wedding, Congrats." She bearhugged him and whispered "Absolutely!" That hold broke off, everyone drank and danced having a kickass time. Before long Tynie's "beer debt" to the Captain was paid off, with everyone giggling.

After several hours of drinking, dancing and partying, Tynie notices the Captain is a few sheets to the wind. "Captain, you are not drivin home in this condition! I do not care if I have to personally search you for your keys and basically steal them from you. I don't want you hurt or catchin a DUI, you're stayin here tonight."Tynie commanded,noting the intoxication level of Bobby and Sasha's ex-boss. "Thank you. I agree. I shouldn't be driving. Here's my keys." The captain slurred out. Tynie tossed the keys to Dave ordering"Stash these til the Captain's sober. If I should fall asleep and he asks for them WAKE ME." Dave confirmed "Consider it done." Bobby watched that all happen, and was proud of his woman for being so protective. "That's my baby! Sorry Captain, if she didn't do it, she'd have had me.."Bobby mentioned. "No Apologies, she's a helluva woman. Especially for forbidding me driving while drunk. Some party hosts won't do that." The captain overruled.

"Enough serious shit. We are partyin here for God's 's get back to that!" Sasha declared, and silently everyone concurred. More drinks shared, dancing, and a whole lot of giggling. Another couple hours pass when Tynie and Sasha started realizing they needed to be cut off from drinking,so they hugged everyone and went to sleep it off. The Captain was passed out in the recliner at this point, and TreMarion said "Thank God Tynie stopped him from driving. He never woulda made it home." TreMarkis covered the captain prior to hugging everyone left and going to bed with his woman. Dave told Bobby "I'm good on the couch. I know you won't let me drive home. I already had my keys stashed by the Captain's." TreMarion and Bobby had one more each before they went to bed.

TreMarkis noticed Sasha was sleeping with her ring on, and gently took it off to place it in the box. Sasha moaned out in protest, but then he said "Baby, it's not good for you to sleep in the ring. The diamond could cut my angel in her sleep and hurt the woman of my heart's core existence.. I don't want that.." Sasha cooed acceptingly, awaiting his embrace. That wait didn't take long, literaly just as soon as the ring was back in the box he had his Sasha-boo in his arms while they slept. TreMarion saw it all and said quietly "Good job son. Congrats.."

With that mutterance, TreMarion went to his bed,just as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Clear across the house Bobby sees his woman passed out on his side of the bed, noting Tynie was comfortable, he leapt onto her side of the bed. Tynie rolled over and nuzzled her man while cuddling. "Yeah,I got it damn good." She said in her sleep. "I got it just as good as you do." Bobby replied. With a quick kiss, they fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

"Waking up with my ex-boss in the house. That's going to be interesting. "Bobby muttered in his sleep giggling."I did that to save his ass, just like he'd save ours. Yep that is going to be funny!" Tynie replied also in her slumber.

Early the next morning, the Captain has a bitchin headache and mutters. "I'm taking a day off, I have vacation time lined up, may as well use it." Right before he can call in, the Chief of D's is calling him to tell him he is to be off-shift for a while. "There were threats against you placed by Kenyon's girlfriend Ralytha. They were credible enough that the brass alerted the feds. Your vacation starts now, I will call you when it's ok for you to come back." The captain was grateful for the time off and shocked at what he just learned.

Dave woke up shortly after that call and inquired "Captain, what's going on?" "I'm on vacation, ordered by the Chief of D's because Kenyon's girlfriend Ralytha placed credible threats against my life. Bad enough that the feds were alerted." Dave gasped and said "Dude, you best not hide shit from Tynie. She loves you, but according to her brother she's a vengeful bitch when people hide shit from her. You'd pay for that til the end of time."

"I heard my name? Captain, he ain't lyin." Tynie said groggily. "I'm waitin til everyone's up. I told Dave already because he's gonna scan the outside perimeter for anyone suspicious." Dave went right to work on that upon hearing it. In short order the other three were up and huddled around the Captain. "I'm off indefinitely, Ralytha who is Kenyon's girlfriend placed credible threats against me bad enough for the chief of D's to alert the feds." The captain told them.

Just then Sasha's phone rang, it was the chief of D's "Sir, can i file for retirement by fax? I heard about the captain and I was gonna file my papers today." "Absolutely. I will get Bobby's fax number and we can get right on that. Good luck in retirement." They hung up as Tynie took the Captain's phone to text that information to the Chief of D's. Dave returned and told everyone he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, or anyone. Bobby went to his fax machine to await Sasha's papers. That wait wasn't longer than ten minutes, inside another twenty, Sasha had them filled out and signed to be faxed back.

Tynie lividly demanded to know "Why do people always got to fuck with my paradise and my people!" The Captain leapt back in shock, never seeing Tynie in that mood before. TreMarkis said "Sis, they're the fuckups, not your paradise. Your people are covered, the law's on our side. Breathe, please. Do what ya gotta do to calm down. Don't let fuckups ruin your day." Tynie slowly started breathing deeply as Bobby took over the post TreMarkis had by his wife. "Baby, he's right. Come here,you need this." Bobby requested as he held her as tightly as possible. Tynie's face went from pissed off red to mellow and content in minutes. TreMarion stood by the captain and whispered "What you saw with her being livid is how she is when people hide shit." The captain nodded seconds after getting that word.

Sasha returned with a fax saying her retirement took effect immediately, for her own protection, which actually elated her. TreMarkis scooped her up and whispered "Not now: Tynie's pissed. Y'all can yap all ya want when she's fully calmed down." Dave went over by the Captain and TreMarion asking them if they needed anything. "Dude, you are staying here til they get the bitch that threatened the captain. We will help you with clothes or whatever. Tell us you don't have pets to attend to.." Dave shook his head, and with that it was done.

A knock at the door made everyone jump, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW!" Tynie hollered loud enough to echo. "Chief of D's NYPD!" The answer came back, right then Dave opened it just enough to see a badge. After a confirming nod, the Chief of D's was let in. "Well they got the bitch, she is due in court tomorrow. Y'all are not going to that courtdate. I will call you with the results. Since the idiot broad demanded a bench trial I have a hunch how it will wind up. Have a good one. No I wasn't tailed." With that he left.  
"Baby, you scared the shit out of the Chief of D's and the Captain inside an hour of each other. Your ferociousness is a total turn on!" Bobby whispered in Tynie's ear, making her blush. "Later baby, we have guests. Besides,I want to see how else I can turn you on in one day." She whispered back.

"Dad, can the Captain and Dave stay at my new apartment til this shit blows over? That way they ain't crashing in recliners and on a couch." TreMarkis poses. TreMarion's reply "Good plan son. Captain, get Dave's keys and go to this address." The captain is handed the location, then he and Dave leave at once with waves to all as the Captain locks the door behind him. TreMarion then returns to his room, which was soundproofed, something he'd be grateful for momentarily.

"Sorry I did that to your ex- boss Bobby, I just figured one nite where they crashed was plenty." TreMarkis apologizes. Bobby countered "Dude, you did right. Thank you for that. No apologies needed." Sasha rushed up on TreMarkis purring out as they met up "Smarts must run in the family. The way you were so authoritative with that plan coming from a question. Trebaby, that was hot!" TreMarkis takes that as his cue to get private time with his woman, carrying her back to their room. They get to being alone and within minutes moans of erotic heaven are heard throughout the house.

"Baby, come with me to our room Your Queen has a surprise for you." Tynie provocatively slurred at Bobby, who then raced to their room after her. Tynie does a quick turn into her closet to change, as Bobby gets out of his clothes as fast as he can. Tynie is in that skimpy black lingerie outfit Bobby got her, and she struts right up to him while he howls and hoots in approval. They were the kind of aroused where they needed to get buckwild fast, in that notion Bobby straight up ripped off the outfit she just put on. "Be ferocious with me baby.."Bobby howled into her ear. Tynie pushed him onto his back on their bed, as soon as his head hit the pillows she leapt right onto his manhood, ravaging him with all she had. Time slid by as they made wild love, Tynie and Bobby making absolutely certain each were sated. Bobby's request of Tynie was more than made real, which stunned them both.

When they were able to breathe again, they said together "that was Hot!" Tynie puffed her chest in pride, knowing she gave her man the very best intimacy she could. Bobby returned the chest puffing, for the exact same reason, just reversed. They kissed and giggled, then snuggled as they slept.

Sasha and TreMarkis were in the living room ,they heard the moans from the master bedroom. "Get notes on how to make love to me like that! You are amazing,apparently that was Earth shattering for them. I want my own Earth shattering." Sasha said jealously. TreMarkis said "I don't need notes on that, we just need to find our own way to shatter Earth when making love.. Let them have theirs." Sasha smiled, knowing her man was right.

They resolved to cuddle and watch movies the rest of the night, even falling asleep on the couch together. TreMarion slept through it all, just glad to finally have peace in his heart from his kids being happy.

Paradise actually was not fucked up.. TreMarkis had told Tynie the truth on that one...


	14. 14

New Legend Made In Paradise

Rating: M(Language and Situations)

A/N: I don't own the characters linked to Law and Order CI, Dick Wolf Does. Any other characters or locations are mine though.

It was the day after Bobby and Tynie basically ditched James from their home and lives, and Tynie is awake before Bobby. With a quick kiss as to not disturb his slumber, she gets out of bed. "He has no clue what I have up my sleeves." She thinks to herself. Bobby reaches for her in his sleep, and gets a clump of blanket instead which for a split second makes his heart skip a beat. Tynie takes that as her cue to roll him onto his stomach, not to tease him, but to give him a massage. The minute he is totally face down in a way to where he can still breathe, she straddles him at the waist, then begins rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, my poor King has so much tension. I'm gonna take care of that. " She plans softly. Bobby moans out "Baby that feels so good." as she continues the massage around his neck.

About ten minutes later she decides "Oh hell, I will replace this pajama top," then she rips it right off of him. The massage continues down his broad shoulders, with Bobby moaning in pleasure. "Baby, this is amazing!" Tynie makes it to the back of Bobby's left shoulder, and notices a muscle tension knot. "Baby, why did you not tell me this was hurting you?" She worries, sets to working that knot out of his body, which didn't take long. Slowly she massages across his back to his right shoulder, repeats how she rubbed down the left. Bobby was far from protesting, if anything he was enjoying it. The process continued down his right arm to his hand, then returns across his back to the left arm stopping at that hand.

Tynie then massasges from the shoulder blades down to his hips, meticulously rubbing out every muscle tension knot she came upon. All Bobby could do was pleasuredly moan, which she took as her egging on. When she reached his beltline, she hops off of him and proceeds to massage from the waist down to his toes as she could through the pajama bottoms. Every section of his muscles from the hips to his toes was paid an intense amount of attention to, Tynie making sure her man had every kink in his muscles worked out.

With that completed, Bobby rolls over all smiles as he tells her "Baby, that was one hell of an amazing way to wake me up. Damn that felt phenomenal! Where'd you learn that?" Tynie's reply being a silent point to the sky while mouthing "Mama." Bobby then kisses her deeply, allowing his affection to be the answer to Tynie's pondering if he wanted her to do that again. Tynie didn't even know Bobby caught that she was curious until the kiss broke off and he said "It was all over your face." Tynie looks deeply into his eyes and asks "Am I really that predictable?" Bobby laughs and says "No, it's just you can catch when I'm thinking by the look on my face, figured I'd try that on you." Tynie giggled as Bobby tore off her pajama top. "That gets replaced later." He declared.

Bobby then says "We are equals, baby please get on your stomach, I owe my woman a massage." Tynie complies, anxious to see what his magnificent hands can to in that aspect. Bobby straddles her as she did him and starts right away on her neck. "My poor Queenie has been carrying a lot of stress, I can feel it in her muscles." He says as he takes his time working out a pretty good sized tension knot in her neck. When he got to her shoulders, he swore "I'm going to make you feel like you did me." Tynie moaned out in pleasure, until he made it to her right shoulderblade. A gasp of pain through her teeth and Bobby asks "When did this happen? Was it when baby tried one of my moves on me?" Tynie admits "No, lover. That shoulder pops out on its own. You can thank my former husband for that one." Bobby used the rage building in him to massage deeply into his woman's shoulder blade until he hears a pop. "Ahh, that did it, much better now." Tynie sighed, going back to being pleased by her man's rubdown. Bobby's fuming still, that angry energy rerouted it into massaging his woman's right arm, til he reached the cast "I will rub that part of your arm down when this cast is off." Bobby vowed as he took those gorgeous hands and went to work on her left arm, going from the shoulder to her hand. "Ooooh! Baby is so strong.."Tynie pleasedly groans out. Bobby considered that his egging on, went from her shoulder blades to her hips, using the same ferocity that he had done the first section that was massaged.

When he gets to her pajama bottoms, he follows her suit on the massage, doing his best while keeping them on her. Tynie giggles when Bobby massages her feet especially the soles, causing Bobby to make a mental note of the new spot to make her chuckle in a tickle war. About ten minutes later, Tynie says "Baby, that kicked ass. I am so relaxed right now. Thank you." Bobby's modest reply was "Learned from the best." With that he helps her out of bed, and before going to the kitchen gives her one of his tops to wear.

TreMarion is up by the time they get to the kitchen, making them breakfast. "You guys have been absolutely awesome to me, this is the very least I can do." TreMarion said. Bobby kisses Tynie rather deeply, stopping her protesting that remark. They go to sit on the couch and cuddle, all smiles. "Baby, that massage, Damn!."Bobby bragged. "Only the very best for my baby, and from you apparently." Tynie replies modestly.

A few knocks on the door distract them, and Tynie goes to answer it. "Heya Dave, come on in man. "Tynie says as Dave walks in. "TreMarkis and Sasha will be here later." Dave informs. "Ya want breakfast man?" TreMarion asks "Only if I can help ya with it. "Dave answers. TreMarion nods, and Dave goes to the kitchen to aid in making the meal. Bobby is chillin on the couch awaiting his woman by this time, and she races to meet up with him. "Baby, ya didn't have to run to me." Bobby chides. "Don't like keeping my man waiting. Learned that from TreMarkis." Tynie retorts. In a leap, she is snuggled up inside Bobby's embrace. "I am nervous, I've only handled shotguns in a firing situation, Daddy insisted I know how to handle and respect guns, and he didn't have handguns. "Tynie considered. "You'll do fine lover, I will be there to help you with that." Bobby replied.

"Sounds like Bobby wasn't kidding about getting her to the gun range, I know they want us to keep eyes on TreMarkis and Sasha while they're gone." Dave said. "Actually I was going to do that, but I was also going to re-arrange their living room too."TreMarion stated. "Daddy, if ya plan to do that, make sure TreMarkis and Sasha are in the sauna or Jacuzzi relaxing. Sasha knows which bikinis of mine she can use." Tynie shouts. Dave and TreMarion nod as they simultaneously say "Got it!" Bobby giggles, saying "Baby had that rigged." Tynie looks dead in his eyes and mouths "Duh." The two burst out laughing after that. their giggles extend over several minutes."So baby, how ya want to do this? Ya want me trying for the same demands a cop has for firearms proficiency, or do ya want sniper quality? I gotta know so I can gauge it in my head." Tynie elaborates.

"Start with the cop one, and if you wish go for sniper quality." Bobby says back, silently praying he gets to see his woman shoot a gun like a sniper. "She's actually pretty damn good at sniper shots. I am a Marine Vet, by the way Korea, and I taught her everything I know. " TreMarion declares shocking Bobby. "Yep, Daddy has several military awards too. He knows this now, but I had them shipped to TreMarkis's house a couple days ago when he was asleep." Tynie brags. "You little Shit!" TreMarion giggles. Dave presents the couple with a plate each of ham and eggs with bacon on the side, smiling as he fights back laughing his ass off. The two feast on that dish, taking time away from conversing to fully enjoy it.

"The legend in my life can shoot like a Marine." Dave giggles. "Baby, I want to take you more than once to the gun range before helping you get your FOID card. New York law isn't as bitchy as IL, so I don't see a problem with you becoming certified." Bobby makes aware. "I kinda expected that. Actually I woulda been madder than hell if you didn't make sure of my capacities with a handgun by having me repeatedly test with you there at the gun range. Not only that I am the wife of a retired NYPD detective." Tynie divulges.

Bobby puffs his chest in pride after receiving that answer, grateful for his woman's common sense with guns, and as he catches the last line she said Bobby starts chuckling. "I never thought of that as a perk." He says through a cheesy smile. Dave returns to the couch to pick up and clean the dishes, getting sidetracked by a knock at the door.

TreMarkis and Sasha are arm-in-arm as Dave lets them in. "You two will get to enjoy their sauna and jacuzzi. Tynie's orders." TreMarion says before eating the same dish he gave the couple. Sasha giggles out "Tynie gets shit done!" TreMarkis giggles with her, allowing that realization to go unchecked otherwise by him. The other couple makes it to the kitchen to find plates ready for them,and TreMarkis says "Eat first baby, I know how my sister is about that." Sasha hops up to the table and complies without another word, as TreMarkis follows her lead.

As everyone else is eating, Tynie hops up and gives Bobby her hand. "Baby is excited. I'm glad for that." Bobby says taking her hand and scooping her up into his arms to give her yet another kiss before they go to get dressed for their day. "I'm going casual, going to be as comfortable as I can before I try to show my man what I can to with a handgun. "Tynie informs. "Baby, how many times do I got to tell you that you look amazing in anything?!" Bobby asks hurt. Tynie gives him an apologetic smile, distracting Bobby just long enough for her to pinch his ass. The reaction to that move was loud enough to echo across the first level of their house.

Sasha looks up and says "Mental note duly one Sis!" "Wait, did Bobby just squeal?" TreMarkis jokes as TreMarion defends "If Sasha pinched your ass, how would you react?" TreMarkis mouths "True." Sasha and Dave are busting up laughing at that, the chuckles echoing throughout the house. Bobby and Tynie are in their room, headed for their respective closets. A simple T-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes on each of them is chosen. Bobby grabs up two of his handguns with ammo for both, stashing it all in carrying cases before the couple leaves. After that, they sneak out of the house as the other four finish up their breakfasts, only offering waves as their farewell. "That was the quietest I have ever seen them leave. Maybe Tynie really is nervous." Dave mentions as TreMarkis declares "She's proficient as hell in shotguns. Handguns,not so much." "God, don't let either one of those two get hurt during Tynie's handgun trial." Sasha prays as the other three mouth "Amen."

Bobby and Tynie get to his Jeep, he opens her door. As she snakes in, he returns the pinch she gave him to her ass. When she settles in, Bobby elects to broodingly strut to his side. "Ooh baby!" Tynie wails out in pure heaven after seeing that. "Someone loved what they saw. I heard you even with the doors and windows shut. "Bobby declares. "It's very sexy when you strut like that." Tynie replies.

Before Bobby settles in, the carrying cases with the guns in them are placed gently in the backseat behind the driver's door. Bobby then blushes in gratitude for his woman's regards in that scope, and as that line hits his ears, they drive off. About an hour later, they arrive at R.T.'s Gun Range, and Bobby goes for the carrying cases.

Tynie hops out of the car while he gets that together shuts her door, and races to his side. They walk at each other's hip to the sign-in desk after Bobby shuts the doors on the driver's side and locks their ride remotely. R.T. introduces himself and asks "How many are shootin? Ya both have valid ID's" Bobby plans "I am teaching my wife here how to handle and fire my handguns." Tynie goes for her ID while that is said, and places it on the counter, then Bobby follows her suit. R.T checks them and says, "Alright, you two are on range lines 12 and 13." Bobby starts in that direction, with Tynie in tow behind him.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." Bobby consoles. Tynie perks right up from that, feeling a gel of peace enwrap her soul from his words. At rangeline 12, Tynie finds safety glasses and headphones putting them both on. Bobby hands gets into one of the carrying cases, loads the gun before handing it to her. The target had already been set up by then, as Tynie takes every precaution not to trip the trigger or pop the safety off before being ready to fire. Bobby makes mental notes of his woman's form, smiling at just how appropriate she is with his firearm. Unknown to those two, the Chief of D's is in rangeline 11 practicing for his proficiency test. Tynie takes a few deep breaths before going into a stance with the gun drawn in both hands, with her left index finger hovering the trigger. "Just like a cop, very nice." Is heard from behind them both, and Bobby takes a slight turn to see the Chief of D's behind him.

"Mind if I watch her? "Bobby shakes his head and replies "She may like the extra critique." The Chief of D's nods and Bobby says "Whenever you're ready babe." *BLAM* *cock back*BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM *cock back* *BLAM* Is heard by the two guys, and when the clip is empty the gun stays in the cock back position. Tynie gently slips her finger away from the trigger and pops the chamber back to a resting pose with her left hand, as her right index finger pops the safety into place, then she puts it back into the carrying case. She then takes the safety headseat off and hears from the Chief of D's "Very nice form with that handgun, Tynie." She replies "Thank ya sir. Would ya like to see how I did?" Bobby and the Chief of D's nod at the same time, as a switch appears to Tynie. She flips it bringing the target close to them, then reaches up to pull it off the chained holder. Bobby takes one look at his woman's target and bellows proudly "Damn! You got all point blank range shots, and the targets are set 100 feet away!" The Chief of D's says "Excellent shootin Tynie, I'm impressed. Very Much so." Tynie blushes at the praise and literally bows to the Chief of D's in gratitude.

"Does she always bow to guys?" The Chief of D's asks. "As far as I know, you're the first one ever." Bobby assumes. Tynie takes her target from Bobby and says "Pardon my language Chief of D's, but I kicked ASS!" Chief of D's says "Language pardoned, I agree. You are the first civilian I have ever seen shoot like that." Bobby implores "If ya want to, come over to our place. We are so celebrating this!" The Chief of D's nods and says "I'll call first. See ya later." Tynie goes to close the carrying case to the firearm, handing Bobby her target. Other cops show up and when Bobby braggingly shows off the target they state as one "Damn! She does kick ass with a firearm!" Tynie blushes and returns "Thanks guys."

With that, the couple exits clearing the crowd in that rangeline, heading for the one reserved for Bobby. Tynie takes back her target and the carrying case, to free up Bobby's hand as the other one had another carrying case and gun in it. A similar consideration given by him for the firearm he was going to shoot. The same safety attire put on by Bobby, and within moments the firing begins. Tynie watches in honor of her man for not only keeping his promise, but in wonder as to his proficiency with a handgun given that she's never seen him open fire.

As the clip is emptied in his firearm, he makes the exact same moves he saw her do, then flips the switch to get his target. Tynie takes one look at it and says "Another thing we do alike.." Bobby glows at that noting what she meant by it after he glances at the target, slickly taking the carrying case from her for the gun she used. Tynie then leads him out of the firing range and for the front desk to collect their ID's. R.T says to Bobby "Heard your little woman seriously impressed the Chief of D''s." Tynie attests "Yep, and I even bowed to him. Never done that before, I was just so grateful for his comments and the time he took out of his busy day to witness my first time ever firing a handgun. Pretty good considering my right hand is in a cast." R.T. is blown away by that as Bobby explains "Her daddy is a Marine Korea Vet who taught her firing styles on shotguns. Never owned handguns before. A recent car wreck caused the cast."

R.T. glowed and asked "Which target is hers?" Tynie lifts up the target in her right hand, and with one glance R.T. bellows out "Young lady, you JUST made R.T.'s gun range history. You are the first civilian to fire like a sniper in the existence of this establishment!" Tynie squeaks out " Sweet!" Bobby retorted "Baby's bein modest, even the Chief of D's said you kicked ass dear." R.T. came from around the counter and bowed to Tynie, as he said "I am honored to be the owner of the gun range you chose for this history in your life." The trouge of cops that originally swarmed Tynie after the Chief of D's left sees this and begins a chant "TYNIE!TYNIE!TYNIE!TYNIE!" With a ginger wave, she greets the new fans and says "Anyone want an autograph or a picture with me? If so form a line." Bobby steps back as the cops fall in line as if in military cadence of the minds, scooping the target from her left hand so she can make good on the autograph promises. Each cop gets their turn in pose with Tynie, with signed pieces of paper to follow the pictures.

Thirty-seven autographs and pictures later, and R.T. stands by Bobby silently asking for his. "Of course sweetie, come here." Bobby gets ahold of R.T.'s camera from the counter and takes the shot. A quick autograph from Tynie, and R.T. returns their ID's so they can leave. At each other's hip they exit, with the trouge of cops following as if they were trailing a Hollywood movie star. "Baby's famous again. "Bobby brags. "I wouldn't have been if not for you love. "Tynie swears. Inattentive to the time it took, they arrive back at their ride as Bobby opens it remotely. He then places the carrying cases and his target in the seat behind him. Tynie is still holding her target, when she races to his side of the car to reverse chivalry on him. Bobby is half settled in when she whispers "My man is a phenom to my heart and life." He sits back and blushes at that as she walks to her side and gets in. "Baby is my heart and life's angel." Bobby says as she gets settled in, only to get her blushing. He leaps to give her a kiss, and even with the windows and doors shut, they hear cheers from the fangroup of cops Tynie has amassed.

The sheer heat of that kiss leaves it's mark on the windows, and the aftermath is both of them blushing. Tynie settles back in her seat, when Bobby notices she hasn't let go of her target. "I will handle that for my Queen" He says as it gets placed behind her in the backseat. "Ooooh my man is sexy! That move got me upclose and personal with his divine muscles." Tynie whispers. Bobby is red as a rose at that remark, and he settles back in his seat before saying "My Queen is a Goddess, finer than words."

Tynie's turn to be redder than roses as those syllables grace her ears. Bobby flashes the headlights to warn Tynie's new fans that they were about to leave, and the crowd backs off. Soon as the thruway out of the parking lot is clear for them to pull away, they leave. Echoes of cheers follow them, with the "Tynie" chant intermixed.

"I didn't mean to be famous to a bunch of cops, or to floor the Chief of D's. The whole bowing thing just happened. "Tynie peeped out modestly."Baby, they were flattered, those cops are rookies. You just inspired them, and as for the Chief of D's, flooring him is an honor badge. The bowing thing kinda threw him off though. Please enjoy it."Bobby an hour later, they arrive home. Bobby gets out and instead of carrying in the firearms in their cases, goes for Tynie's side of the car. She scores up her target, as he scoops her out of their ride and sets her on the ground. He then turns around to get the guns and his target, allowing her to check him out the entire time. A purr of excited contentment escapes Tynie's lips as he comes back to her. "Baby like what she saw?"Bobby questioned. "Your Queen Loves everything you do!" Tynie purrs out as she goes straight to being at his hip.

Each one is blushing at the other's remarks as they stride towards their front door. Dave welcomes them in, and Bobby sets the carrying cases with the firearms on the kitchen table before bragging "My baby FLOORED the Chief of D's! Her form was VERY professional! We didn't even know he was there! A trouge of rookie cops Cheered her and asked for pictures and autographs after that. She actually bowed to the Chief of D's after he saw what she did with the handgung! She made gun range HISTORY with her proficiency! Baby show them the target!" Tynie raises her target up for TreMarion and Dave to see it. "Damn!" Dave elates, as TreMarion says "Nice!" TreMarkis and Sasha are dressed, as she is being carried to where the bragging could be heard." , our feminist Tynie,Bowed to a guy?!" TreMarkis questioned as Sasha defended "Baby, the Chief of D's is a major brother around this town. The bowing was a respect move. Shocking yes, but hell I woulda done the same thing. I already know my pregnancy forbids me from gun range time.. Tynie's unspoken orders." Bobby said "Yep, and my ass would be in a sling for quite a while if I disregarded those unspoken orders. Sasha, when the baby's older or can be babysat.I will take ya to the range. I know that's how my baby would want it." Tynie says "Thank ya for verbally defending me sista, but since you're pregnant, don't do that again. No stress linked to me will affect that baby if I can help it! Bobby's right too." TreMarion declares "That kid has one hell of a protective auntie." Dave puffs his chest and says "That's her unspoken legend, she defends those who matter with all she is. That bighearted woman is a jem to this family." Tynie blushes.

Out of seemingly no place in that moment, Bobby realizes TreMarkis said something about his wife that wasn't known to him as of yet "Baby's a feminist. Never knew that. Shoulda guessed when my love told R.T. that My Queen had NEVER bowed to a guy before." "Yep, I am and have been for years, not nearly as intense with that since you entered my life. The feminism was a defense thing against assholes."Tynie explains getting Bobby to puff his chest and nod, honored that he had stopped her from relying on that for personal defense. "I really HAVE brought out my baby's best." He then brags. "Ya damn right you have, lover! "Tynie replies happily.

TreMarion silently grabs up both Bobby's and Tynie's targets as he takes to putting the carrying cases with the guns in them away, figuring the master bedroom would have a locked chest for the firearms. Upon arriving there, his hunch was right, and the handgunds are put away with military precision, alongside the target shot at by his Babygirl and her firearm. As Tremarion had the task of properly stashing the guns and targets handled, Dave notes teasingly "Bobby's in looooove." "Ya Damn right I am!" Bobby returns gloatingly. Tynie shoots off "As I am with Bobby."TreMarkis and Sasha say as one "Awwwww."

TreMarion returns and says "Don't know what I missed, but glad it was a happy moment." Everyone laughs after that, even the teasing of Dave making a comedy minute go down. Moments later, Tynie notices the living room looks different. "Daddy, you and Dave did a real good job re-arranging that area. TreMarkis get Sasha on that couch and chill." TreMarion bows to his Babygirl, Dave following his lead as TreMarkis does as instructed. "Sista, you can really get shit done." Sasha lets out before being laid gently onto the couch by her man. "That's what I'm reputed for." Tynie replies. Bobby says to his woman "What do you want to do today love?" "Cuddle, kiss, chill out, and if the Chief of D's can make it: have a few beers with him." Tynie answers. TreMarkis says from across the house while sitting for Sasha to be in his lap "Someone is riding a high right now, apparently the Chief of D's being floored IS major." Sasha teased "Took ya long enough to figure that out!"

Bobby then takes his wife by the hand as they walk close together to the couch joining the other couple. "Sasha,you my sista are a gag!" Tynie says as a burst of laughter escapes her. Bobby sits first,and gingerly pulls Tynie to his lap. Dave then sets up a slew of movies for them to watch, mainly comedies as he states "A day of chillin needs laughs." TreMarion overtakes the recliner, leaving Dave to bring in another chair after he finishes getting their entertainment ready. A couple movies later, Tynie's phone goes off, and Bobby shuts off the movie so she can hear on the other end."Yes?" "Tynie, I mean Mrs. Goren, this is the Chief of D's. Are you home? I'd like to take Bobby up on that offer to come over and celebrate." "Sir, ya had it right the first time. Call me Tynie. Everyone else does. Yep we are home, come on over. Got some beers, and I would be honored to have one with ya." "Very Well,Tynie. I will only have two. I gotta drive home." "Sir, as ya wish." "Tynie, please call me Charlie. I know you're trying to respect me, but since I get to call you by first name, the favor should be returned. " "No sweat Charlie, see ya in a bit."

Bobby overhears the exchange and says "You're on first-name basis with the Chief of D' ya floored him!" Tynie makes known "Yep, I apparently did. He's on his way. I'm having two beers with him tonight." TreMarkis, TreMarion, Dave, and Sasha all exclaim as one "Damn! Beers with the Chief of D's, ya did good!" Tynie half bowed at that accolade, realizing in it's own right, there was truth. The others applauded her for the modesty of the given reply and the pride in her prior actions exuded in the claps. Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie leaps out of Bobby's arms to answer it. On the other side stood Charlie, AKA the Chief of D's, who's holding a six pack of beer.

"Come on in Charlie, Dave put that six pack in the fridge. Daddy, for now please stash Charlie's keys."Tynie says as Charlie walks inside. "The key stashing thing is a protocol with her, no one who drinks holds onto their keys. It's her way of deterring intoxicated driving."Bobby explains while coming to Tynie's hip as Charlie hands TreMarion his keys. "Tynie, you are a rare host. I have never walked into someone's home for beers and had my keys stashed in a move for my own defense. May I use that in parties at my home?" "Sure, that's another reason I had my Daddy, TreMarion, do that. You will get your keys back once you get ready to head home." Tynie explains.

Sasha slips out of TreMarkis's lap and says "Baby, you should prepare something for us to eat." TreMarkis nods and gets right to work on that. "Sasha, you good?" Tynie asks."Yes my sista, I appreciate your concern. This chillin is good for my you." Sasha replies. Charlie walks up to her and says while extending his hand to be shaken "I'm harmless, I know some folks don't like it when people they haven't properly met yet approach them. Call me Charlie. Oh and Congratulations on the pregnancy." "Charlie, handshakes do not happen in this house. Tynie doesn't like em. To socially inhuman to her, hugs are better, just so ya know. Nice to meet you, and thanks." Sasha counters. Charlie briefly hugs Sasha so she can go back to resting. "I already know Charlie, If I need anything,holler."

Charlie nods as he turns to Tynie then mentioning. "I hear tales you gave autographs and had pictures taken with a trouge of my rookies." "The tales are true. You left before I could get one with you." Tynie confirms as Bobby gets the camera, already knowing what his wife wanted of him.

In a matter of minutes, Bobby returns and Tynie poses with Charlie, the Chief of D's. A click a flash later and Tynie tells Charlie "You will get this, with an autograph and framed. That's how I roll." Charlie smiles big as life at that, happy with the regards implied by the actions named. Bobby teased "Baby's famous." Charlie defends "Hey, at least she's famous with a good reason. There are people out there with reputations that are less than stellar deeming themselves famous." "Charlie, hon, I love that ya would verbally defend me. Bobby was kidding. We know that if we don't kid with each other that one of us is really pissed." Tynie explains. "My mistake." Charlie replies. "It's cool now she knows that you won't let people mess with her. As of late, that is a major thing with my baby. Too many people with evil selfish agendas have crossed our path." Bobby says.

"Oh, you mean like James? I got wind on him you guys don't know yet. He was actually exploiting her heart to gain her trust and then use that to extort her for K.J. He's already been arrested and indicted for conspiracy to commit extortion and exploitation for profit. His new home is about to be federal jail cell, because like the others he demanded a bench trial. We found a laptop of his with all that mapped out, which is more than enough to end his freedom. That's why I left before getting my autograph from Tynie, also why I brought the beers. Figured you'd want to celebrate, I am a guest here. Didn't feel right coming in empty handed my first time around this place." Charlie expounds, only to be bearhugged, picked up and spun about by Tynie. "Oh by the way, that little move is a yes to your hunch about celebrating." Bobby says noting that his woman just scored up a guy who has an easy twenty pounds on him for that maneuver. Charlie squeals out and Tynie sets him down. "Bobby, no offense but your wife is very strong for someone of her frame." Bobby puffs his chest and says "None taken." Tynie says "Hey,it's better to be in shape and basically famous for positive stuff like proper firearms proficiencies, than to be a gangbanging asshole." Everyone else there peeps out together "True." "Oh and Charlie, this whole you bringing beers happens again only if asked. That's how I roll on is forbidden around here."Tynie declares as Charlie nods affirmingly.

Sasha mentions "Enough talking while standing in the doorway. Someone needs to lock up the front of this house so we can celebrate!" Bobby does just that as Tynie turns to Sasha and beams "Nicely executed." Sasha half bows smiling as TreMarkis says "She learned from the master." Charlie sits on the couch next to Sasha and TreMarkis, allowing the mellow aura of the room envelop him. Bobby walks up to his woman and says "You and Sasha are totally sisters."Tynie looks him in the eyes and mouths "Umm DUH!" Dave and TreMarion see that,bursting out laughing as they get chairs for everyone but TreMarion.

Once everyone else is seated, Dave sets to handing out drinks. Beers for all except TreMarkis and Sasha, sodas given them. TreMarion resumes overtaking the recliner, Dave sits beside Tynie and Bobby, but only momentarily. Tynie walks up to Charlie, scores up his beer and opens it barehanded, then goes around doing the same for the others prior to getting hers handed to her. Bobby had opened hers as she was distracted. TreMarkis opens the sodas he and Sasha were going to sip on, and everyone is happy.

"Baby, show the Chief of D's your chugging style" Bobby says. In a flash, Tynie is on her feet bent halfway over so the ends of her hair is almost flailing by her feet with her navel pointed to the sky as she practically inhales her brewski.

Charlie practically stares in intrigue at the display as the others chant "CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" Not even five minutes later, the brewski is gone and the bottle set aside on the nearest end table as Tynie stands upright. "Apparently handguns aren't the only thing you're proficient in. Impressive." Charlie announces, only to get Tynie to half bow silently. "Doesn't chugging like that hurt your back sis?" Sasha asks. "Oh, sometimes, but I have an exquisite man that would happily massage that pain out of me. "Tynie replies getting Bobby to mouth "did that one hurt?" Tynie shakes her head smiling, and he has his verdict. TreMarion says "Evidently my Babygirl is a legend on more levels than I knew of." Dave replies "If she wasn't,she is now!"

Charlie stands up and walks towards Tynie before saying "That was not considered one of the beers we are having together. Just so ya know." Tynie nods.

"Son, did a package arrive at your place for me? Babygirl was a sneak and had my medals sent there." TreMarion expounds. "Not yet Dad, but I will keep my eyes out." "Daddy, the shipping company said to give it five to seven working days, guess I forgot to mention that. Oh and given recent events, the package was insured. Got the best insurance they had for shipping stuff." Tynie declared. "Bobby, your woman is talented and a genius." Charlie says. "Those are a couple of a multitude of things I love about her. "Bobby replies grinning.

Dave wonders noticing Tynie's face getting redder by the second "What is this make Tynie blush night or something?" Everyone erupts in chuckles after that was said. Charlie goes for the beers, as Bobby gets Sasha and TreMarkis fresh sodas, leaving Dave to clean up the empty bottles and cans.

As each person has their beverage in hand, Charlie stops Tynie from again going around to open them for folks by saying. "You chill too, no sense in us relaxing if you're running about. Tynie complies and sits next to her man. The minute everyone has their libation open Charlie says "A toast, to the ONLY civilian I have ever seen in all my years on the Force actually shoot like a sniper and possess a professional regard for handguns. You really DO kick ass Tynie!" All the others shout "HELL YEAH!" and the drinks are sipped upon.

A while later after the libations are gone, Dave insists upon clearing the empty beverage bottles and cans. "Charlie, you are a sweetheart for all you've helped make happen for me and Bobby. These beers I'm having with you are my gratitude gift. Well part of it,the other part is the framed autograph and picture. Mind if I have it sent to your office?" Tynie explains "I'd be happy to receive it and all the other stuff I did. Just my job. Not a big thing." Charlie said back.

Bobby sets out to get the others another round, having opened them as he gave each their drink. When he reaches his woman's hip he says "Another toast, To the Queen of my heart. The Goddess in my life. My core's absolute everything. Tynie Leah Goren, I adore you more than I can explain, worshipping every second that you are mine. I love you now and forever. In my life you have kicked ass and taken names, as your man I am ever more honored." Drinks are raised as the others shout "TO TYNIE!"

Bobby's wife is red in the face, a shade deeper than a blood diamond as they interlink arms and sip each other's beer. The group around them says in mutual timing "Awwwwww" before they begin sipping their drinks.

Bobby and Tynie finish their beers as she squeaks out only loud enough for him to hear "I did NOT see that coming Bobby, it was very romantic and sweet." Bobby said at the exact same level "I meant EVERY syllable. I took notes on positive mystery from the master." That causes Tynie to squeal loud enough to echo. Everyone else within earshot smiles as they see her that happy, and finally able to relax to bask in it while remaining at her own house.

Some time passes before TreMarion stands up and says "Charlie, awesome to meet ya finally. My Babygirl is right, you are sweet for what ya did for them. I am hopeful to see you again. Goodnight y'all." Charlie replies "No sweat, TreMarion. You should see me again soon. Have a good night." The others communally wish TreMarion good rest after Charlie's remarks are heard. With that freshly done by those TreMarion loves, and one he's just met in person, TreMarion retires to his bed for the night.

Curiosity gets the better of Charlie as he asks Tynie "So, whatcha going to do for Bobby now that his toast had undertones of loving romance that made ya blush and squeal?" Tynie's answer was "I am not disclosing that. He didn't tell me he was gonna do what he did. We are equals.. keepin the playin field level that way." Bobby smiles as big as his jaws would allow at that, knowing his woman meant it. Dave says "She must really be a master at mystery to say that to the Chief of D's!" Bobby replies "DUH!" TreMarkis and Sasha start the rippling laughter after hearing that.

Charlie says "She really compliments ya Bobby, Congrats!" Tynie then leaps into Bobby's arms, bearhugging him only to be picked up and spun about in his embrace. "So that's where she learned it!" Sasha exclaims. Once Tynie is back on her feet, Bobby answers "Ya Got that reversed." Sasha nods basically saying in actions that she understood before cuddling TreMarkis. Moments later, she is fast asleep. "Chief of D's, Dave, Bobby, Sis.. we are going home for the night. Yes Sis, I will drive safely. I will also call you if we need anything. Chief of D's, honored to meet ya." Charlie says "Everyone here call me Charlie, someone tell TreMarion that later too. All this formality in a setting of mellowness isn't right. Besides, Tynie shouldn't be the only one here on a first name basis. Good night you three.. yes I referenced the baby she's carrying. Please be ya soon." Bobby, Dave and Tynie all say their goodnight's and TreMarkis whisks Sasha to her SUV as they head for home.

Charlie goes for the recliner, Dave goes to the couch, Bobby puts the extra chairs up, and Tynie heads for the other side of the couch. "Charlie, what you did for TreMarkis and Sasha by honoring their unborn child like that really rocked!" Tynie says. "Respect is core with me,as you say it's how I roll." Charlie replies. Bobby returns overhearing that and says "You got the Chief of D's to sound like you baby,sweet!" Tynie arises and Bobby sits in the spot she held before she gets pulled gently and quickly to his lap.

Tynie squeals in the moment of that little move. Dave chills for a moment, then asks if anyone wants a beer. "Dude, you've ran around enough tonight. Besides Charlie has to drive home, I figure we can always have beers again when his schedule allows." Tynie replies causing Dave to instead quietly go retrieve Charlie's keys. Charlie ponders "Bobby, how does she make him jump like that?" "Ohh that,Tynie is a beerchugging LEGEND in her home state of IL. Dave was her biggest fan and bouncer." "Wait. Your Tynie is THE Tynie Twista Queen of Chugging?" Dave queries. "You already got the picture and autograph en route, but ya didn't get the peck on the cheek and hug. " Tynie answers before giving the things mentioned. Once she returns to her man's lap, Bobby says "That's pretty much how she treats her fans.. how'd you hear of her legend?"

"My cousin Gary owned the bar that she got that nickname in.." Charlie answered. "Wait! You are cousins with "Big Sweetie"Gary? " Tynie asks, getting a nod from Charlie "Holy hell! Small world! Oh and I am the one who gave him that moniker too!" Tynie brags. Charlie then says "I know, he still has it. Lost the bar in a bitch-kickin wicked divorce the year after you stopped chugging in competitions though. He got out with a few mementos, and fought his ex-wife tooth and nail to keep the framed autograph and picture of you. His ex-wife Tami was a total gold digging bitch, the day after she won the bar she sold it!" "Oh God, Poor "Big Sweetie". Charlie, the minute you can, get word to him that I am buyin him a new bar here in N.Y. and getting him a place to live too! I owe "Big Sweetie" that much.. he basically had the vehicle that started one of my legends."Tynie declares, Charlie texts himself a reminder to make good on her wishes. Dave mouthed paying silent attention to the exchange "Nice move, very sweet." Bobby could only puff his chest in pride and smile, because his little wifey's heart was huge and she just proved it again.

A brief time after that conversation Charlie comes over to hug Tynie, and manages to get Bobby in that embrace too while he stated. "Good night you two, "Big Sweetie" will know of your plans Tynie. I am calling him tomorrow. He can stay with me til everything's lined up!" Dave turns to him and another hug is shared for a short time before Charlie does a 180 and elates" OH! Guys I was having such a good time that I totally forgot, both your bank accounts as well as TreMarkis' have all the funds robbed of you returned, with interest! Y'all are sitting rather pretty tonight by several federal judge's orders. I had that checked on before I called Tynie, and I wanted to personally tell you." Tynie jumps out of Bobby's lap both fists pumped at the sky as she wails out "THANK YA JESUS! THANK YA CHARLIE! THANK YA FEDERAL JUDGES! WE ARE BACK TO WHERE WE BELONG WITH OUR MONEY!THE ASSHOLES GOT WHAT THEY HAD COMIN! FUCKIN A!" Charlie laughs and applauds that celebration, noting the exhuberance of the display before him. "Fuckin A indeed Tynie.. Tell the others.. I WILL be safe." Charlie replies.

"Charlie, after what you just told my wife, you are welcomed anytime. Especially since you respected us in our home,that is huge with her." Bobby said. Dave said "Yep! Nite man!" Charlie exits the home with a smile and a wave mentally noting the invite to return, then in moments his car vanishes safely down the driveway. Dave says soon after "I will be safe, goodnight." Bobby and Tynie hug him, then witness his exit from their residence. Just as cautiously as Charlie before him, Dave drives off heading for home.

When they were alone, Bobby chided "A beerchugging legend is about to be a bar owner.. interesting.." "That wasn't my full plan ya silly. I'm gonna buy the bar.. yes.. and once "Big Sweetie" gets settled and I see the divorce from that gold-digging skank Tami is finalized in writing, I am signing it over to him. Charlie didn't know that part." Tynie replies, leaving her man stunned. Tynie takes the shot to kiss Bobby with a fervent heated passion in the split second after that exchange landed him unable to reply. Moans of approval eeked out from Bobby's throat, antagonizing Tynie to make the kiss deeper and wilder. When their breath fully eluded them, the kiss was split from. "Dayum!" Bobby boasted. Tynie replied modestly"Only the best and hottest for my man." Bobby blushed and smiled, realizing just how devoted Tynie was to that remark as well as him.

Now that they were the only two awake in the house, Tynie sat next to her man on the couch. "I am so glad today went as well as it did. I needed a vacation from bullshit and assholes." Tynie elates as she gets comfortable. "I could tell when I massaged my baby this morning. Lover, why did you not tell me you needed a rubdown?" Bobby both explained and inquired. "My mind was elsewhere, mainly on figuring out how to protect my man and my home from future asshole raids." Tynie replies. "Asshole raids, nice!" Bobby says as he scoops her up from across the couch. "Baby, no matter what if you need a massage, just ask me. I know you'd give me one if I asked. "He concludes. "Yes Lover. "She answers smiling.

Tynie snakes her hand under Bobby's shirt, and when she reaches his pecs she etches out on them with her fingertips "I love you with all I am beyond words,beyond the spans of time." Bobby returns the favor, etching out "I love you with the cores of my very existence, beyond both words and time." They both giggle from the tickling that those etching causes and slowly remove their hands from each other's chests.

When the giggles totally subside, Tynie says "Lover, I have made a decision. No more holding off on making love for days at a time. The frustration that causes ain't cool." "I agree my angel." Bobby confirms. Tynie snuggles up tightly to her man, close enough for his scent to enwrap itself on her nostrils, alongside his cologne. "My man smells Divine." Tynie purrs. Bobby smells her scent mixed with perfume and replies "My woman smells of heaven."

She sighs contentedly basking in his love and muscular embrace upon her as she lets out "Bobby Goren, I love you more than words can depict, everything you do for me is my heaven. Your love is my Paradise, your passion and intimate moments shared are my very existence's world. Just being your woman from now til the end of time is worth more than any money or legend status I have or shall ever obtain." Bobby is weeping happy tears upon hearing that, smiling as cheesy as ever, as he says "Baby, that was beautiful. I already know you meant every last word. You just put in speech how I feel for as best as any verbage can explain it. Tynie Goren I Love You!"

Tynie tightens the hug they are in after hearing that, using acts to reply to words when they both knew spoken language simply wasn't going to cut in well enough to reply.

Bobby then gingerly carries his Queen to their bedroom. Accustomed at last to the chivalry Bobby displays, Tynie relaxes aware that to him she genuinely is royalty. Upon being set on their bed as gently as a feather drop, She reaches out for him awaiting the inevitable yet ached for sleeping in each other's embrace. Bobby sees this, and races to his side of the bed, not wanting to keep his Royalty waiting. A kiss goodnight deeper than the expanses of ones prior is shared, and moments later they're asleep.

Even with a New Legend Made for one.. Paradise is shared and enhanced for the two of them…


	15. 15

Title: Bettering Lives, Paradise Style

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: I don't own any characters linked to Law and Order CI, Dick Wolf does. All other characters and locations are mine.

Tynie and Bobby are snuggled up tightly together in bed, as dawn breaks on the day after Paradise got extended. A shrill ringing from her phone going off causes Tynie to leap out of the embrace. Al with the car delivery company's on the other end telling her the rides ordered were in her driveway. When Tynie hears why the call was made, she went postal demanding: "You woke me up at DAWN to tell me this?! YES I did say send the cars to my house and call me. HOW THE HOLY HELL EVER, I did NOT think I actually had to tell you I meant to call me at a DECENT HOUR! HOLY SHIT ON A STICK DUDE! Did you deliberately pass up on brains when God made you or something?! You line the rides along my driveway, DO NOT DAMAGE THEM! I will be down to get the keys. When I do: YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND! Your boss WILL KNOW of this BULLSHIT!" Tynie then hung up and noticed her bellowing had woke Bobby up.

"I don't blame you for being pissed. I will call the company owners while you are down getting the keys. Hell you did him just as I would have for this!" Bobby agreed, as he petted Tynie's arm trying to calm her slightly. Tynie smiled a little as she kissed him gently and went to handle what she'd bellowed at that obvious idiot on the other end of the line.

Without taking time to get changed, Tynie's literally flying across their house in the clothes she wore the day prior. The second she hits her own front door, Al is standing there with the keys in hand as he claims "All your cars are undamaged." "I don't fucking trust you! I am checking myself, and if there is so much as a SMUDGE on them YOU ARE BEING HELD PERSONALLY LIABLE IN COURT! Oh and ya BEST NOT Ma'am me! The name is Tynie!" Tynie growled at him. "As you wish, Tynie. I am outta here!" Al replies vanishing off the property.

With a flip of the switch by their front door, her entire driveway is flooded in light, Tynie goes out to check the rides she ordered for anything that shouldn't be there. "Holy shit! The idiot actually did ONE thing right!" She mutters to herself, shocked the rides really were not damaged.

As she returns to the house, Bobby is on the porch to greet her. "Sorry I woke ya like that lover, dude just pulled a bullshit move by what he did." Tynie apologized. "No apology needed, because he had that coming. I take it the cars are OK?" Tynie smiled and nodded relaying "Checked em myself. Yep." Bobby then bearhugs her in an attempt to give the day a better outlook. Tynie writhes into the embrace, aching for it as a means to enjoy the morning that was so bogusly started.

"Got good news baby, I called the company owner and told him what that Al did to you. The guy was amazing about it. He said we are the last people to deal with Al,EVER! Al was on his last strike. He goes back to a pink slip!" "Serves the fuckin idiot right!" Tynie celebrated. "Oh babe, I told the company owner just what you said to Al. He wrote it down deeming it just as EPIC as I did!" Bobby bragged. "I am very fluent in telling idiots off, thought ya knew that?" Tynie modestly joked, getting Bobby to chuckle,with that they walked back into their home.

As Bobby escorts her into the house, Tynie flips the switch by the front door to the "off" position spinning around to properly kiss her man. Bobby's half in the house as the kiss is given him, managing to snake all the way inside while locking the door without separating from the affections. The couple kissed like that all the way to the couch before finally splitting from the smooch, Tynie premeditates "I am NOT going to text my people at THIS hour. I have respect dammit!"

Bobby concurs "Good call gorgeous, I have a surprise for ya. Wait here." Tynie then kicks back,the scent of cappuccino soon after graces her nose from the kitchen. "Baby, that smells wonderful." She relays, getting Bobby to smile. Tynie slowly sits up and takes the gift of caffeine from her man when Bobby arrives in the living room, sipping it gingerly before he goes back to make his coffee. A twinge of realizing rudeness hits Tynie, she halts on her sipping until Bobby returns. The minute Bobby does, Bobby adds "My Queen did not have to wait for me, please enjoy it." Tynie complies, Bobby silently slips onto the other side of the couch as he begins nearly inhaling his caffeine. "So lover, when did ya get the cappuccino machine?" Tynie asks. "The other day, I had it stashed by the minigrill, set it up when you were distracted." Bobbyrelates. They smile, each contented in the alteration of how the day has rolled on.

"I hope the rest of our people like the rides I got em." Tynie fretted. "Baby, they will love them, because you got them as gifts and they love you.." Bobby calms. Their cups emptied at that point, Tynie arises to handle them. Bobby takes that as an opportunity to snare his arm around her and steal a kiss, Tynie being far from protesting that. Brief as that affection was, they still reveled in it, Tynie went right back to why she was up in the first place.

"I will text our people so that my woman can relax, you deserves it given how you were awakened." Bobbypromises, then discovering her phone was still in their room. "Later baby, it's still too early. Don't want our people thinkin something's wrong." Tynie mentions praying he heard her."Good point baby. "Bobby agrees with a cheesy smile on his face.

Inside a few minutes, Tynie returns to him wondering "Want to spend some time in the Jacuzzi?" Bobby leaps up, scores her into his arms, and practically bolts in the direction of their room so they can change before saying "Hell yes!" Tynie's basking in the move she had placed on her, giggling like a schoolgirl.

When they reach their room, Bobby sets her down. Each one goes into their closet to get out of the prior day's clothes and into the right attire for what Tynie had asked about. "I love how my man keeps me on my toes, didn't know one question would make him do THAT." Tynie brags to herself as she puts on her bikini, not expecting him to hear it. "You wanted positive mystery, figured I would attempt something new." Bobby replies, standing before her already in his trunks. "Good one baby, loved it!"Tynie squealed out as she gingerly strutted to his hip. Bobby had his chest puffed in pride, mentally noting the way his move made her smile.

Arm-in-arm they head for the Jacuzzi and some much needed chilling time. They arrive in the room specially set aside for their Jacuzzi, Tynie mentally elects to flip the coin of chivalry on Bobby. As soon as the jets are blaring warm water about their hot tub, Tynie's halfway in absolutely loving the way it feels. Bobby stands next to the Jacuzzi, only to be pulled in by her, causing him to squeak in elated surprise. They wind up enwrapped in romantic moves as the jets blare bubbling warm water around them, without objecting. Neither one has a clue at how much time has passed, but mutually they later elect to get out and prepare for their day.

After drying off, they are again arm-in-arm as the plan then goes to changing out of their present even caring what they chose, each was finished rather fast with the change of outfits, each knowing the other constantly finds them hot.

Tynie sneaks up on Bobby, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, startling him for a moment. That grip wasn't too tight for Bobby to spin around and be face to face with a bit of a reverse dancing dip move. Heading for the couch, Bobby grabs Tynie up into his arms before being her human chariot back to the couch. Gently as a light breeze, she is rested upon the couch,Bobby tells her "Wait here my Queen, I shall be back." Tynie nods, anxiously awaiting what he has up his sleeves. Unknown to Tynie, Bobby scored up her phone and was texting their people while making her breakfast, as it was finally a decent hour of the day.

Tynie wasn't even minding the time, soon she was presented with a huge tray of food. "Baby you eat first, your King insists." Bobby insists and without another syllable uttered, finds his woman literally attacking the spread before her. A while later, Tynie is laid back on the couch, contented as she awaits her man to have his share. Bobby then sits right by her and begins eating almost as fervently as he saw her manage.

"My King made this spread, I will clean up from it. Your Queen insists." Tynie relays, role-reversing a line he used with her. Right when she saw her man lay back against the couch contented, Tynie practically jumps off the couch to make good on that last spoken insistence. Now it's Bobby's turn to not mind the time, with little delay Tynie is beside him snuggled tightly. "My baby relaxes as much as possible today, I will handle our guests when they arrive. I want you to have the same relax time you give Sasha." Bobby informs. "As you wish, my Love." Tynie responds with a huge grin on her face.

Bobby then hops up to make good on his word when there is a knock at the door. Dave, Bruno, TreMarion, Gary, and Charlie are on the other side, with a wave from Bobby then welcomed in. "Sasha had a doctor's appointment this morning, they'll be by later." Dave educates and everyone nods understandingly. Just then Tynie's phone goes off and it's TreMarkis. "Dude are she and the baby OK? Do you need me? What's going on?" Tynie machine gunned out questioningly. TreMarkis's answer "She's fine, the baby's fine. Love ya but you're not needed to fly like you implied, Sasha's on vitamins though. Sis, I didn't mean to make ya panic, sorry." "It's cool and from the second you get those vitamins you keep em on you. I do NOT want Sasha missing doses because she doesn't have direct access to them! In the event you are away from Sasha, the vitamins get put on my person so she knows where they are! You get them back before ya leave when you're with me!" Tynie plans getting TreMarkis to gulp "Got it!" With a mutual goodbye they hang up. Dave muttered "I totally saw THAT coming." Everyone else burst up laughing at that because the moment was predictable yet funny at the same time. "I do not start distributing rides til our WHOLE group is here." Tynie decrees after the chuckling subsides. "Baby, you mean I don't. Today you relax, especially after how you were woke up." Bobby overrides.

He's still seated on the couch, as everyone there hears this explanation "OK, some total MORON named Al with the people who delivered your rides woke my baby up AT DAWN to tell her that the cars were in the driveway. She told them to drop off the cars and call her but didn't expect she'd actually have to say at a decent hour. Dude was a total jackoff. After my baby went apeshit on him, I woke up and called the company owner. That Al dude was fired because he was already on thin ice for doing that to others. The company owner actually cited Tynie in his paperwork for firing that Al piece of shit too!"

Charlie is the first to speak "Hell I would have torn that Al dipshit a few new ones myself." Bruno, TreMarion,Dave, and Gary all chime in "As would I, don't blame her one bit!" Tynie puffs her chest in honor upon hearing that, because in that second she was fully aware that the new additions to her people really deserved it. "Last I knew Trav has to work today, so Bobby I hope you don't text him while he's on shift. That could get him canned. We will give him his ride when he is off the clock. TreMarkis and Sasha will share a ride, a new one, when they get here." Tynie then calmly plots. "I didn't babe, I knew you'd be concerned over that. I figured after Trav's shift was better to reach him." Bobby replies urgently eradicating the worry from his wife's face. Everyone else present nods, amazed at what they just heard.

"Before y'all wonder how I managed to be that planned out with the ride distribution thing after that bullshit wakeup: Time in my Jacuzzi with the perfect-in-my-eyes man on this planet, then snuggling over cappuccinos. That got my anger to evaporate so I could at least map out how this should be handled, giving my heart's Royalty one less thing to fret over." Tynie declares answering the unspoken query of everyone. Bobby's face is redder by the syllable upon hearing that, he elects to wrap her in his arms as he whispers "My heart's royalty is perfect in my eyes too.I love ya hottie." As Tynie blushes, Bobby tells the group "She's most definitely all heart, even in the littlest moves. God I love her!"

TreMarion chimes in "Those two deserve a vacation, just them. I already know Babygirl's gonna panic over Sasha and the baby should they take this time away. I got that covered, I already know everyone else here would see to it Sasha is relaxed and properly taken care of." Charlie, Bruno, and Dave all nod in communal agreement as Tynie retorts "Daddy, I don't take any vacations til my people have everything I promised them. The ONLY exclusion being Sasha's baby, that college fund comes later." Bobby says "After everything promise wise is kept with the exclusion my honey gave, we will take that vacation. Thanks guys for taking care of Sasha and the baby for us. Now Honey, kick back and relax, please." Tynie then slithers back into Bobby's awaiting arms,within seconds is totally mellowed out.

Another call comes through on Tynie's phone, it's Trav. Bobby finds out Trav had only half a day at work, and is on his way over. Apparently Trav wasn't too far away from Tynie's house because he arrives literally five minutes after that call. Dave welcomes Trav in warning "Yeah some asshole woke Tynie up at dawn to deliver the cars, dude was a total jackoff. Not kidding, she got him fired. Bobby insists she relax today. He's doing the distribution of rides because of it." Trav considers "Fair enough, hell I'd have torn his asshole a new asshole myself if he'd have done that to me." "Tearing assholes new assholes. No wonder Tynie considers you a brother!" Bobby chuckles, getting the room of people to erupt in laughs.

After the laugh fest ends, Tynie tries to handle what Bobby intended on, getting a lost pup look from him prior to relenting. "Baby, I know you're used to being the one to make sure everyone's got what they were told they'd have. Today it's my turn." Bobby relates. Unknown to him, Tynie takes it as a multitude of shots to check him out. "Ok lover." Tynie replies. Bobby remained clueless to her unspoken motives, Tynie mentally enjoyed every once over she gave him with her eyes.

Tynie never even told Bobby where the titles and keys to their people's new rides were, yet he knew just the same. "TreMarion, here's the paperwork and keys to your ride. Charlie, here's yours. Dave, here ya go. Bruno, yours is right here. Trav, there ya are man. I will give TreMarkis and Sasha theirs AFTER Sasha is relaxing on the couch. You all know my baby's rule on that!" Bobby rallied off, making sure everyone there had all the red tape and keys they needed for their new cars. Trav looks outside just after the group gets the things linked to the new rides and squeals "HOLY HELL! Tynie got us ALL the most luxurious rides there are. WE LOVE YOU TYNIE!" "Not a problem guys!" Tynie hollers. TreMarkis is then at the door five minutes later, with a glowing Sasha at his hip. "My baby told me your wishes, they're already done." Sasha replies heading for the couch causing Tynie to forfeit her spot. "You take over the couch Sasha. Tynie mandates. Bobby then pulls TreMarkis aside, whispering "Here is your title and keys to the ride you two share, already decked out for the baby. Tynie ordered the car,I rigged the rest." "Thanks man," TreMarkis replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Sasha, when the kid is born, I will set up the college fund. After I make sure Trav doesn't have to work a day in his life again, I am going on vacation with Bobby. Daddy and the others know what I want of them while I am away." Tynie says, shocking Trav. "Wow, Tynie thanks. Why not do something for the four girls who were out here that night you basically sent Todd and Mast to federal prison too? You did have a link to them."Trav inquires. "Dude I ain't heard from them since, and they had ways to get my number,they could have simply asked you for it. Why waste my time tryin to re-connect when they haven't so much as left a voicemail? I do not plan to waste my life wondering if people are re-entering or not. Did that for too long, you know this." Tynie ascertains.

"That is totally reasonable, besides life's too damn short for that anyways." Trav resolves glad Tynie learned what he'd attempted teaching years ago. Bobby adds "Not only that, I don't want my Queen to feel like she has to chase people down just to have them in her life. My woman is very wise on this one." Sasha says "Y'all this is a relaxing day. Enough with the potentially serious drag-us-down shit!" Gary turns to Dave announcing "See, Tynie has changed how Sasha handles the take charge thing. Those tw sound identical now!"

Everyone there raucously laughs at that, each one basking in the comedic means a truth was spoken. TreMarion then says "Ya know what? I haven't taken Trav out for drinks yet, I figure everyone but the couples could join in on that. My ride can hold us all now." "Daddy, let me make ONE call and then you can go ahead." Tynie intrudes,scoring up her phone to set Trav for life on retirement. Tod at their bank takes the call, in minutes everything is handled, even setting some of Tynie's funds aside in an investment account that packs serious interest. Tynie hangs up and broadcasts to the group "Trav, GO PARTY! You can totally forfeit that job ya are SET!" Trav races to Tynie, hugs her quickly before turning to Dave, Charlie, Gary, Bruno and TreMarion yelling out "GUYS: FIRST ROUND OF DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

The troupe of men then races to TreMarion's new ride,within a brief time are seen driving away. Tynie sees Trav call his former boss and resign before the new ride she gave her Daddy is out of sight. TreMarkis locks the front door behind them, then turns to Sasha , planning "I am making the four of us something to eat. After all Bobby and Tynie have done for our group today they deserve some off time from cooking." Bobby starts to object, then Tynie takes one finger and places it over his lips to quiet him on that one.

Sasha looks dead on at Bobby, insisting "Man, let him. It's his way of thanking you. Besides, Tynie always says you two are equals. Let the relax time be mutual." Tynie looks at Sasha with a concern mixed with scold in her eyes before Sasha concludes "TreBaby had that mapped out for you guys and me. He said it was fair and that he knew when the baby comes you two would give him down time." Bobby then slips one finger onto Tynie's lips, sensing she's about to protest that, and looks at Sasha before saying for them both "As long as you're pregnant, you don't do that again either. I know you wanted us aware, but you also know how Tynie is about you backing folks while carrying our nephew or niece. I'm with my baby on that one. TreMarkis is right about us helping you two when the baby comes though." Sasha nods, quietly agreeing to what she was told.

TreMarkis returns with one of the large trays filled with every snack he could find or fix for the ladies,the other for he and Bobby. As if cued to pull it off at the same second, all four of them are lunging at the trays, devouring everything on them. Sasha didn't even notice Tynie had knelt beside her while eating, until she laid back when full. "Sis, get up here on the couch there's room." Sasha instructs. Tynie finagles her way around Sasha's legs and manages what Sasha told to her, then resumes eating. Bobby took a break from feasting because a short time-window arrived to get chairs for he and TreMarkis, who had seated themselves originally at the heels of their loves. Tynie leans back on the couch and is beginning to totally mellow out when the guys are about finished with the food on their tray. "Baby, you and Sasha relax. I got this." Bobby whispers in his wife's ear, getting a smile as his only verdict. "Sis, thank you for being willing to put my kid through college, but I was wondering: can we go halves on that?" TreMarkis asked. "Cool man."Tynie concluded.

Bobby then returns, with cappuccino for Tynie, tea for Sasha, coffee for he and TreMarkis on a smaller tray. TreMarkis sets to serving everyone else before getting his, allowing the others a shot to resume relaxing. "You guys want a movie day here? Figured we were already mellowing out." Sasha ponders, causing Tynie to leap from the couch and set the whole thing up. Every genre of flick had been chosen, Tynie figured the men would love it when the ladies leapt into their arms during the freaky parts of some of the films. "Sasha, when are you due for a vitamin?"Tynie ponders, which sends TreMarkis to handing his woman one of the pills without another word. After that pill is popped and tea sipped to chase it Sasha says "Thanks for reminding me sis." Bobby says before Tynie can reply or return to the couch "That's all in the job of being a protective aunt." TreMarkis nods backing him.

Before anyone can blink, Tynie's back on the couch remote in hand. With the hitting of three buttons, the movies start; the mellowing of the foursome continues. "If any of you get hungry again, let me know." TreMarkis says just as the first DVD begins playing, with the others nodding in concurrence with that remark as a plan. "Same with me on the drinks." Bobby follows after TreMarkis.

Laughter, tears, and the inevitable leaping of the ladies into their men's arms transpires, repeatedly TreMarkis makes good on his promise to keep them fed. Drinks were consistently handled by Bobby, so the ladies could relax. Sasha's right on schedule with her vitamins while in Tynie's presence, causing TreMarkis to mentally note the timeframe for the pills.

It's becoming late evening, as if asked non-verbally Tynie stops the DVD player before TreMarkis tells Bobby and Tynie "Love ya both, but I really should get Sasha home to sleep. See you guys tomorrow sometime." Tynie speaks for her and Bobby "We love ya too. Please be safe, and goodnight. Yep, you will see us tomorrow sometime." Bobby walks them to the front door, before many minutes pass, that couple is driving off headed for their residence.

In a slick spin around move, Bobby shuts and locks the front door with his hands behind his back while facing his Queen. "Wow babe, that was awesome!" Tynie cheered,from that Bobby brings his hands around to reveal a new leather holster for both their phones. "I had TreMarkis pick these up for us, hope ya like yours." Bobby tells her. "It's gorgeous, thank you." Tynie blushes while slipping her phone into its new carrier. As Tynie's eyes are diverted to the new leather holster for her phone, Bobby slips back beside her on the couch. "I saw you always had to pocket your phone,figured that wasn't exactly good for the screen." Bobby explained.

"I love it, you did great on this one!" Tynie squeals. Bobby slips his phone into its holster and sets both aside on the end table before engulfing his Queen in a very powerful hug. Tynie took that as a shot to level him on his back with an equally powerful kiss. When the air evades their lungs from that caliber of love display, Tynie is resting on Bobby's chest.

"I really do better lives. Even If it's just new rides, retirements, and homes for those who matter to me. I already have you and I set too baby. Tom set a good chunk of my lotto winnings aside in this investment account that packs some serious interest, so basically as of today we are beyond set for life. That investment account was hellaciously secure, I made sure of that!" Tynie declares. "You sure do better lives my Queen, especially mine. As for the investment account thing; very smart move. You know smart is sexy with me. "Bobby purrs at her.

With that,Tynie shuts the entertainment center off, figuring there'd be another time for a movie night. She kisses him with an extremely fervent passion, getting the exact in reply from Bobby. During that display of romantic devotion, Bobby has Tynie on her feet, planning to walk arm in arm to their bed. Tynie half breaks the hold to score up their phones with her left hand behind her back, then slips to her King's hip. "Learned that from you lover, "She modestly claims, getting this as Bobby's reply "Nicely executed my angel." A blush shared across their faces, they walk in-step with each other to their room to retire for the night.

Gentler than a whisper on the breeze, Tynie is set on her side of the bed, which is a custom she has grown in love with. Bobby walks to his side, hopping in, and for a change of pace Tynie wraps them both in the covers as each grasp for the other in a mutual cuddle before sleeping. Everything that would've been said before slumber hits already has been uttered, even after a massively dishonorable wake-up, their day ended in contented romantic envelopment shared by the two.

Bettering lives.. Paradise Style.. Truly a Blessing for the couple and those who matter to them…


	16. 16

Title: Rudeness and Rejuvenation

Rating: M (Situations and language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Characters. I own the other characters and locations

Another morning breaks, Tynie's awake before Bobby due to her phone going off. On the other end is the doctor who is supposed to remove Bobby's stitches. "Hey, Mrs. Goren. We accidentally double-booked the time we gave you: is there any way you can make it with Bobby this afternoon instead?" The Doctor asks. "Sure man, it happens. I know how technology likes to be a dork about working right sometimes. I imagine the system didn't register the double booking until just now. Please call me Tynie, Everyone else does." That last phrase agreed to, they hang up. Tynie then sets her phone back by the new holster, while she kisses Bobby on the cheek."Wait there lover, I will be right back." She later whispers, getting a man-in-love sigh and smile as his answer.

Before Bobby knew it, Tynie's in the kitchen making him breakfast. Smells of a very country-style meal eek through the house, begrudging Tynie's motive to surprise him. Inside twenty minutes after that happened; she is carrying a tray with his food and coffee on it back to their room. Bobby being the everlasting gentleman lays back behaving as if he had no idea. Tynie's soon at his side of the bed muttering with the meal on a tray before him "Good Morning my King."

Bobby then sneakily arises with his eyes half shut and mutters as she sets the tray about his lap "Baby didn't have to do this..." Tynie blushes, countering"Your baby wanted to, besides we now have all morning to kill. The doctor called, they had to move your time for getting the stitches out to this afternoon. A technical malfunction in their scheduling system caused a double booking. You eat now; I'll be right back with mine."

Bobby grins and verbally realizes before eating "So that's who was on the phone, at least they called at a decent hour." Tynie nods smirking as she walks backwards out of their room, not wanting to take her eyes off the glorious gorgeousness that is her man. The second she is out of their room Bobby whispers "She's never done that before.. " Tynie mutters, obtaining her half of the breakfast and caffeine. "Just tried a new way to check ya out dear!" "Oh JEEZ! Did I just say That?!" Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby's reply "Nicely done, you can pretty much expect me to try it on you!" Tynie manages to carry her tray back to their bed while laughing her ass off at that remark. Bobby sets his tray with everything that was on it aside, snuggles up to her as she ate, making Tynie sigh with love in every breath as the meal was consumed.

When she finished, her tray was set at the foot of their bed with everything that was on it, right alongside his. "Baby's never done that before." She realizes. "Hey you tried a new way to check me out, figured I'd try something different to show ya love." Bobbyteases. "I am FAR from complaining about that lover. Just sayin it was nice."Tynie responds, getting him to smile and begin kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Before that affection exchange could continue, Bobby's phone goes off,on the other end was TreMarion. "Bobby, I need your lawyer buddies number.. some asshole just burned a cross in my yard. The cops have already arrested him." Bobby gives TreMarion the information he sought out, adding "Tell him that you want to nail the guy who did this by the nuts with the most intensive judiciously available staplegun. He will know what you mean." TreMarion replies "Done, oh and tell Babygirl. I have a feeling this won't be the only time you get word of this kind of thing." Bobby's answer "Done."

That exchange through, they hang up. "What the fuck is up with racists?! Your dad just found a burnt cross in his yard!" Bobby growls before continuing "Baby, my lawyer bud will handle this." Tynie is growling under her breath "I'm going to call Trav's old boss and have security cameras set on all the properties I just bought. I shoulda done that. Didn't expect this." Bobby resumes enveloping her in his arms, with one hand stroking her hair, confessing "I had that rigged before we handed out the deeds. I wanted them to have the same protective technologies we use. That's how your Dad and the cops were able to get the guy. He didn't say it, but I had it set up to where the cops AUTOMATICALLY get a copy of any footage of their land that a crime transpires on. Apparently that was a new standard thing with security systems that Trav's old company installs."Tynie hears that and instantly starts to cool down from the rage that was inside her before gloating "You're a total genius! I will gladly pay for that service for my family and my people." Bobby's response being "Oh the security company said there is no cost for any services linked to us, either directly or by other connection. Todd and Mast did THAT much damage to their corporate name. The company insisted on making it to where there is never a bill for us, our family, or our people as a way to thank us for ridding them of that problem." Tynie wonders "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bobby returns "Baby, you have been so busy caring for everyone that I felt this could be one less thing to fret about, to use one of your lines. Besides, I figured surprises could also help those who matter to us." Tynie's proud conclusion as they kiss passionately "I love you." Once they break off the deepest love display of the day with each still in the other's arms, Tynie mentions "Damn I will be so glad to be rid of this cast! It makes holding my man close very difficult." Bobby calms "I've loved every time you have held me. I know ya want to make those embraces tighter. Soon enough baby… soon enough.." Tynie blushes and smiles at that, not saying anything else. Aware they had places to be later, Bobby then takes both trays to the kitchen. Tynie ducks away to get changed before her man gets back. "The cast on Tynie's arm is making her worry about my happiness since she can't hold me too tightly with that side. She put her life on the line for me in that wreck, I must make her day better." Bobby murmurs. Tynie hears the remarks and silently weeps in the wake of them hitting her heart. "God let me be composed before Bobby gets back so he isn't worried." Tynie prays to herself. Unspokenly replied to from the heavens, she was calmed seconds later.

Bobby's phone goes off again, this time it's TreMarkis. "Bobby left his phone with me right now. He cleaning up from our breakfast and didn't want dishwater to get on or into it. What do you need man?" Tynie says answering it."Sasha and I are going over to dad's today for a bit. His package came in finally, and I heard what happened in his yard. We may be over later, depending on if Sasha's worn out after hanging at Dad's" TreMarkis says. "That's great man, Bobby's appointment to get the stitches out is this afternoon. I have no damned clue how long it'll take before they even see him to do that." Tynie answers. "Ok then, we can come over tomorrow or something, that way Sasha isn't too drained from hopping around all over." TreMarkis responds, they end the conversation there. Tynie then makes sure both phones are holstered, knowing they'd need them later in the day.

Bobby returns having everything managed from their mutual breakfast in bed to where Tynie had been awaiting him, having his hands behind his back. "God,you look amazing baby! I got ya something.." He evades. Tynie walks right up to him and is handed a box of the finest chocolates. "Aww baby, you didn't have to." Tynie meekly conveys as she smoothly accepts the gift. A peck to her lips is bestowed, Bobby comments "My Angel, please sit and enjoy those. I will be right back." Tynie flatteredly submits to that quietly. Each one walks backwards from the other, smiling and admiring their loves with no syllables uttered. Tynie's on the edge of the bed, munching on the chocolates as chastely as she could, allowing the blessing of her favorite snack to be basked in. "Well, the chocolates are a start for making my Angel's day brighter. Still more to come in that regard." Bobby half whispers as he changes for their day's agenda. Tynie's astounded, and stops cold in her chocolate eating. Bobby soon is coming again towards her, with an embarrassed smile on his lips. Tynie indicates with a stunned adoration "Aww don't be ashamed in what you said, please. I just was caught off guard by it. In a lot of ways I am still adapting to your kind of love. I cherish it though, just never expected you to go so far in trying to better one of my days is all."

Unexpected to Tynie, Bobby then takes the chocolates just before practically tackling her against the bed with a hug. Bobby swears in Tynie's ear "I will love you no matter what. I know that my kind of love is new to you, which motivates me to love you more. I am aware that sounds nuts, but it's true. You always inspire me to show you more of my deepest affections, this is just another way that's the case. Besides, you would go to extremes to make one of my days great." Tynie is swimming in his entwinement, becoming contently limp at the fervor in his statement, all the while by some means pulling off an answer "Bobby, you genuinely are the BEST!" His acknowledgement "You deserve and shall only get my best."

Time seemingly froze as they slithered apart from that communal grasp, with Tynie rolling over to stash the remnants of her chocolates in the freezer. "My Soul's everything did it again!" She brags. Being the sneak that he is, Bobby trails her from a distance to where she had headed, and the notion she blurted has hit it's target: his heart. "You always rock my world beautiful, happy to make the same real for you." Bobby notions modestly. Tynie leaps for a short moment as she was halfway in the freezer when that line exited her man's mouth unaware he was in the room. "Got an Idea, after we get these damned stitches out of me. Let's go out on the town,just us. That is unless Sasha and them are coming over." Bobby lets out. "TreMarkis called, he's chillin with Sasha at dad's today. Especially after what happened to Daddy's yard. Daddy's medals finally arrived at TreMarkis's place too. As for the others, I am relatively sure they'd be understanding that you and I are on a date night. All we'd have to do is send them a mass texts saying that." Tynie plots. "Genius!" Bobby gleams.

"Eh, I do have a great mentor in that department.." Tynie modestly relays, instantly causing her man to blush. "In fact, while you're getting those stitches out, I will send that mass text." Tynie says, completing their plot for the night. "Is there anything my baby can't get done?" Bobby inquires. "Figuring out world peace, eradicating society of jackoffs, racists, and general morons. Oh and getting used to this damn cast." Tynie answers.

Bobby's laughing his ass off at that response, not being cognizant of the reality in the words til the chuckles ceased. Tynie begins losing control over her giggles at that point, a loud burst of elation is echoed across their home. Bobby's beyond ecstatic that his soul's all has gotten into a better mood, concreting that by wrapping Tynie in his arms and half dipping her before a kiss is given. Tynie enhances the fervency of it in reply. Bobby shortly after, dissolves the hold they shared to get their phones from their bedside tables. Tynie's weak in the knees from the love he gave her in those moves, remains still there until he shows back up.

From there, they walk hip-to-hip for the front door with Tynie opening it for him. Bobby slightly slips back from that post by his wife just long enough to lock up. With their home secured, they resume walking as close as they could to their car. Tynie was bestowing her man Hollywood A-lister treatment when they got to his Jeep, and even slipped their phones from his pocked placing them in hers. "Sneaky…" Bobby chides teasingly. "Just attempting a new way to bring my man close to me. Grabbing up the phones like that was a total fluke." Tynie attests with a huge grin on her face, getting Bobby to grin big as life. Tynie then sleekly approaches her side of the car, only to have Bobby open her door from the inside. "You aren't the only one with new moves baby." Bobby elates, causing Tynie to fistpump the sky in jubilant acceptance. Bobby takes her hands into his, smooching the outside of her palms and receiving the same prior to driving them away from their home.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at Dr. Roads' office to get Bobby rid of those stitches. When the receptionist replies to their presence,Tynie slips away remotely to mass text everyone in her family and group of paradise revelers in relation to the "date night" she and Bobby planned. Within seconds a reply from their group of "HAVE FUN!" is obtained, the doctor ushers Bobby back. Tynie turns off their phones out of respect for the medical office and follows them. "Ya know I could remove that cast for ya while you're here. " Dr. Roads states. "Really?" Tynie questions. "Yep, you had pins put in right?" Dr. Roads asks getting a nod from Tynie. "Then yes I can. You'd be in a brace for about a week after this, however." Dr. Roads relays getting bearhugged as his answer. "Take that as a make it happen. Trust me." Bobby chuckles.

Dr. Roads' turn to nod as he wonders "Which one of you first?" Tynie points to her man before Bobby can be chivalric about it. Bobby wore a loose fitting top so stitch-removal would be simpler, Tynie was actually grateful because Dr.'s offices are not comfortable places for her. Not much time went by after that, Bobby's stitches were gone.

"This scar is a badge of honor to me, it shows just how far my baby went to save me, and a vow to her as to the extremes I would go to keep her safe. I will cherish it forever." Bobby swears upon his wife's noticing of the mark left behind from that wreck. Dr. Roads asks "Wait a sec, you two are the ones who were in that wicked wreck with a BMW? Mrs. Goren, you were the one who leapt before a shattering windshield to guard your husband?" Tynie replies through reminiscent tears "It's Tynie to you Doc, and yes. Oh and my man as of yesterday has his best friend that is a lawyer on BMW's nuts like a brand new industrial strength vice grip.. legally speaking.." The men wince at the analogy, then Bobby giggles "It's true!"

"Wow, sorry to have hurt you with my inquiry. Both of your appointments are on the house, least I can do given I trouged up THAT painful moment, Tynie." Dr. Roads replied ashamed at just what his questions did. Bobby puts his arm around her, within seconds the reminiscent tears are history.

"Doc, that works with us. Thank you for being man enough to own up to a mistake. I don't encounter that much."Tynie answers. Dr. Roads smirks grateful for her acceptance of his remorse and the gift which shows it,then urgently sets to liberating Tynie of the "damn cast." In it's place a very sleek black brace is set to that sector of her right arm. "This scar where the pins were placed is MY honor badge, it is a proof of just what I would honoredly do again to keep my man safe, as I know he would go to excessive lengths if it meant keeping me out of harm's way. I shall cherish it forever." Tynie mutters when Bobby sees she is etched for life and not by a tattoo. Dr. Roads nods at that, in wonder at just how deep that couple's love really is. With a wave from Tynie, the pair exits from the doctor's office, aiming to return to their ride and leave.

Upon arrival at their ride, Tynie sighs relieved that part of her arm is no longer encumbered by plaster. "Damn this brace feels good. Not compared to my man's love though!" She brags at last liberated from the main hinderance to her full relaxation. Bobby sneaks behind her after hearing that, slips a kiss to her cheek and opens her door.

Once she is seated, prior to Bobby getting to the handle on his door, she has it popped for his entry. Bobby sits inside, wearing an enormous grin as he shuts his door with one hand, using the other to take the braced section of Tynie's right arm and begin kissing across the new means of stabilizing that part of her. "I love my Queen, when you spoke of braveries planned in the name of my protection, my heart soared. I would go to excessive lengths to provide you the same as you bragged just now, my love for you runs THAT deep." Bobby vows. Tynie, while grinning just as massively as he showed slickly moves closer to him and pets the scar gingerly where the stitches once resided as she oaths "I love my King, my heart was in the heavens when I heard you say what you did about how far you'd go to keep me away from harm. My mentionings of bravery were vows, etched across my devotion like a statue. I love you THAT deeply." She then arose from the scar remotely to kiss his lips as a symbol of the magnitude of fact in what she said, getting that mirrored from him. Time passing hadn't bothered them much that day, and it certainly didn't now. With tears of happiness in each of their eyes, the romance is separated from, only so Bobby could drive them away.

When they got back home, each shot out of the car like a rocket barely taking time to shut their doors in order to give the other Hollywood A-lister treatment. When they literally bumped into one another, a laugh was shared. "So, what does my Honey want me to wear for this date night?" Tynie ponders. "Surprise me." Bobby taunts. "He does NOT know what he just asked for!" she thought to herself in the timeframe it took for the couple to get from their ride to the front door hip-to-hip as they strode. Right after they were inside, Tynie spins from before him with her back turned and sneaks her arms about him to lock up. "Ooooh, that was slick!" Bobby cheered. "Learned from the evident master."Tynie retorts still grinning big as life. Bobby then leads her back to their room so they could change for their romantic time away from home.

Tynie's soon rummaging through a variety of "party" outfits, finally deciding to break out a new leather mini-dress with a matching lengthed jacket, and her dress boots from Christmas. She also managed to do her hair and spray some of the new perfume prior to deciding to sneak up to the throughway where her man was getting ready. After all that, she awaits him by his closet door silently. Bobby unspokenly chose leather pants, with a black t-shirt and jacket with dress shoes, and didn't even realize his love's reason for existing had seen him. Tynie whistles loudly as he got dressed, causing him to slightly leap. When he came down from that and looked her over, his jaw slammed against the hardwood floor in that room. "Thank you babe." Tynie said.

Bobby then rushed to finish getting ready for their time on the town. "I have an absolutely beyond STUNNING woman waiting on me. I don't want to keep that up for too long." He said while finishing up getting ready. Tynie's again astounded at what he said, yet by some regard pulled off saying "Babe, there is NEVER a rush to be romantic with for a date night." Bobby sighed relieved at that, and tempered his pace accordingly. Tynie is rested on her side of the bed by this moment, giving herself one last look in the mirror. "Baby, I already told look beyond stunning! Relax, please." Bobby implores as he approaches his wife. She then arises, in lieu of wrapping her arms about him, manages to grab their jewelry out of the jewelry box. Returning her arms in front of her, he takes hers and bestows it, only to have that move reiterated.

That finished, Tynie half-tackles him with affections, with every display given being responded to in kind. As if in auto-pilot, they navigate their home without separating, until arriving at the front door. The keys are in a small bowl by the entertainment center, and Bobby slips one arm away to gather them as Tynie pops the door open, trying her hand at what he had done with that slipping away slightly. Air eluding their lungs, they finally relent to splitting from the passion. "We are a couple of sneaks!" Tynie giggles.

Bobby grins while sliding them out of the door by the hand that was still holding hers. The arm that slithered out of her grasp is used to lock up, as the keys are dropped into his jacket pocket temporarily. Tynie then wraps her arm tightly around him, non-verbally insisting they walk to their ride just as they had all day:hip-to-hip. Bobby is positively basking in the slickness of every move he got from her, and in that refuses to contest the undeclared notion, rather he intensifies it by tightly returning her grasp.

They arrive at their ride, with a quick kiss, each one hops into their side. "Baby, you relax, I have this all mapped out."Bobby releases, not relaying just what he had up his sleeves. "Oooh a date night full of surprises." Tynie sighs out complying with his wishes. Bobby is all smiles as he takes his wife to the best club in town, Markie's. The A-lister treatment resumed for her, the keys to their ride are handed to a valet. Upon approaching the bouncer, ID's in hand once checked,they are waved in without incident. The music is pounding, and at first the couple sits in a booth to share in a couple drinks Several guys would oogle Tynie simply for her outfit. Each time, Bobby would death-stare them and growl. Females would whoop and holler at Bobby, instigating Tynie to death-stare them and growl just as was done for her. "Leave those two alone or get out: your option!" The bouncer relays to the crowd of eye-stalkers, causing them to disperse without a second thought.

Tynie waves the bouncer over and says "Thanks brother!" The bouncer replies "The name is Kevin, and not a problem." "Well Kevin, when you're off shift, we owe ya one." Bobby declares. Kevin nods, mentioning "I'm not off til closing time. Have one for me?" Tynie says "Sure thing, our next round is for you man!" Kevin returns to the front door, the trouge of eye-stalkers floods out without another reason why.

The valet guys are working at a frenzied pace to get that group their rides so they can fully leave, allowing Tynie and Bobby to resume enjoying their night. True to their word with Kevin, the next round they have is silently toasted on his behalf. A curious urge overtakes Bobby afterwards, he leads his woman to the dance floor. They arrive and the crowd of folks getting their jam on splits up, as if cued to do so. "Just keep your hands on my hips."Tynie whispers in his ear. Bobby smiles and obliges as she shows him just how she gets down, causing the others in the club to cheer, although none know her name.

"Oohh go baby! Yeahh TYNIE!" Bobby yells, with that the fellow clubbers chant her name. There is a clique of very pretty African American women there who shout "You dance like a SISTA! GO GIRL!" Bobby's beaming at that, puffing his chest in pride. The group wonders why he doesn't join her, then they realize that he is acting as her personal bouncer. That song ends, the first people to swarm Tynie are the African American girls, who ask as one "Where did you learn to dance like THAT?" "My brother,who is literally a brother, TreMarkis." Tynie replies, they instantly get what she means by that. The guys who were with those ladies approach Bobby and say in simultaneous cadence "Good idea standing guard over her, there's a lot of jerks around here." Bobby nods. Once that crowd dissipates from the couple, a slow song is played. Tynie huddles up close to Bobby, they meld into one another while embracing in their dance.

Unknown to the couple, there was a competition that night, and the groups that swarmed them moments prior had nominated them as the winners. The second the slow song ceased, the DJ announces "The winners for Hottest Couple are Tynie and her man!" The club erupts in applause,the two bow modestly. Kevin appears with their prize, tickets to a cruise for two in some exotic islands, dated a month later. "We didn't even know there was a competition tonight!" Tynie squeals. "This is going to be one hell of a good vacation." Bobby chuckles. The other clubbers yell back while cheering "HAVE FUN!"

A few dances more, with their tab paid, the couple exit the club with waves and smiles to the crowd of folks who were so awesome to them on their date night. Kevin sees them out, with the valet already having their ride by the door. "Have a good one guys, and enjoy that cruise!" Kevin shouts as Tynie and Bobby enter the car leaving Markie's parking lot.

Tynie panics briefly when she doesn't feel the cruise tickets in her jacket pocket. "Relax baby, I had them on me." Bobby soothes. Tynie sighs, relieved and returning to enjoyment of their night. "You didn't know I could do that did ya?" She ponders. "No, and I got to say it was hot!" Bobby answers as he drives them away. "I really DID marry the Queen of positive mystery." Bobby thinks aloud. "As I did the King."Tynie shoots back. Bobby pulls up to a new Oriental restaurant with late hours, Jang's. When the Jeep is shut off, Tynie hops out to get her man from the ride, using the tip of her boot to shut her door. Bobby's given the same bestowment of regards he had hooked Tynie up with she pulls him out, he shuts his door by lightly backing against it.

Jang himself approaches them when they make it to the door and says "Yeah, a Trav already paid for your meals. He insisted, said it was his gift to you for your date night." Tynie and Bobby nod. Every variety of Oriental food is presented them, each one enjoys it thoroughly. Coffees are shared, it's like they're the only ones in the entire joint.

There are others present, but the couple doesn't notice them, nor are the two really paid mind by the fellow patrons. As each got their fill, Tynie waved Jang over, insisting on tipping him for everything he did. A twenty was slipped into Jang's hand rather sleekly. The couple then bowed towards Jang as an act of honor, getting such in return, with that they left.

Tynie and Bobby made it back to the entry door, Bobby electing to carry her to their Jeep. She is settled in,him backbumping the door shut. Through the whole night, their phones never once went off, a symbol of respect given them by those who mattered. "Babe, Sasha's covered. TreMarkis and the others saw to that. I know it because they are aware that's what you wanted for our vacation. Tonight was a practice run." Bobby educates as he enters the ride. "Excellently handled by them then."Tynie relaxingly replies, witnessing him shut the door behind himself. Bobby then takes them home, to conclude their date night in privacy. Tynie is kicked back in her chair as she gleams "Tonight was amazing! I am totally rejuvenated, everything about today fell perfectly into place!" Bobby beams "That's what I wanted to hear, my baby had just as good a time as I did." A massive smile given to each by the other seals that conversation as finished.

Upon arriving in their driveway, it strikes Tynie "The others handled the rudeness given to Daddy so I had a day off from snapping on assholes. With one call to you for a lawyer's number and a few sneakily sweet moves made by my King on their behalf, I actually got to completely kick back!" Bobby hears this right before getting out of the car, admitting "Yeah, they love it when you scare assholes. They love you more and want "Days off' as you call them to happen. I was more than happy to give your dad that information, that's what families do: have each other's backs, as you call it."

Tynie giggles "I'm rubbing off on ya darling." "As I hope I am with you.." Bobby responds, joining in the laughter. Tynie boasts "Hell yeah you are!" Tynie then hops out of the car, shutting the door behind her in an attempt at the backbump move she saw Bobby do twice already. With a proud grin,he then hops out shutting his door with an elbow, making sure the cruise tickets were on him before locking their ride remotely. Tynie's standing by the headlamps of their car when Bobby chooses to entangle her in a one-armed hug while they head inside. "Man, my baby had some hot moves on that dance floor, oooooh!" Bobby revels. "I did have a very sexy personal bouncer while doing that. I had no worries about the jerks in the club which allowed me to fully party." Tynie replies, each blushing at the other's statements. Not another utterance split between them, a casual yet tightly held stroll is made towards their home.

Tynie manages to snare the house-keys from Bobby's pocket, and lets them in. As each cleared the way for the door to be closed, Bobby locks up behind them. Instinctually, Tynie heads for the couch with her man in tow. "Trav was a total little SHIT!" Tynie boasts. "Yep, I imagine he learned how to be a total little shit from you dear. Really sweet of him though." Bobby recounts in the same tone he heard Tynie use. "How many ways am I going to be a legend before the end of time?" Tynie queries. "Only the Lord knows babe, just let it roll." Bobby finalizes. Prior to them getting all snuggled up, Tynie hits the power button to the entertainment center,resuming the movie night from yesterday. As if on a gut call, Bobby slips away to get her a cappuccino and him a coffee, with a tray of snacks.

At this juncture,Tynie is fully kicked back on her side of the couch, resting her head on the back cushion. Bobby appears to her and says presenting what he made for the two "You first, I insist." Tynie gently scores her cappuccino and sets the tray on the table in front of the couch. "We're equals, we munch together. I insist" She objects as he settles in beside her. The movies resumed, snacks are vanishing from their consumption. About halfway into the second movie playing, Tynie sneaks off the couch to handle everything from the spread her man gave them.

"I want my honey to relax. It's your day off from stress too." She mentions from the kitchen. No objections, Bobby is relaxed just as he found her earlier. As she returns to her relaxed-yet-awaiting husband she declares "I am having a dishwasher installed A.S.A.P. That'll make it easier on us in terms of not always having to take time from our company when we have it or our date nights to do dishes." Right as she is seating herself next to him, Bobby divulges "Way ahead of you; that's happening tomorrow. I arranged that when you got dressed for our date night." "So that's what took ya so long!" Tynie joked, with a mutual chuckle that discussion ended on a glad note.

They resumed viewing the flicks until Tynie was fast asleep in Bobby's embrace. Again instinctually he lifts her up to escort her in his arms to their bed, only ceasing long enough to shutoff the entertainment center. When Tynie's laid on her side of their bed, Bobby slips all of her jewelry off of her, taking it to the jewelry box before removing his own. Wordlessly awaiting her man to join her, Tynie soon finds out that delay isn't long. Each one grabs up the blanket to cover the other, giggling at that new move before the cuddling. Slumber arrived for the two a bit later, Tynie and Bobby reveling in their love as they slept.

Their hearts bragged to the heavens about how their paradise had rejuvenated each for the happiness of the other. Although their day started on word of bogusness, with one slip up given them earlier in person, everything turned up roses for the couple.

What they'd get word of at another time given the obscene hour of the night, was during their date night the others were at TreMarkis's planning how they will handle things while Bobby and Tynie are on vacation. The guy who burned the cross in TreMarkis's yard secured in jail on several felonies, including hate crimes.

The lawyer Bobby gave information for sic'd upon that perpetrator for anything he could attain civil court wise, with recurrent updates given to TreMarkis. The group then elects to celebrate the turnout of the day, with Tynie's Daddy putting his medals in a chest that he discovered was there for that purpose. Sasha had relaxed the entire day, adjusting to Tynie's rule on that at last. In their own right, paradise was rejuvenated for those who mattered to the couple. Every member of the remaining sect to Bobby and Tynie's people decided to stay the night at TreMarion's so those who drank wouldn't have to worry about Trav tackling them or driving home. Tynie and Bobby remained undisturbed, the group of those who matter figured that they deserved a night to themselves. With nothing else urgent or otherwise major going down for everyone who had slices of the couple's hearts, roses turned up from bullshit in the day for each one who is biologically or has been deemed family to the couple.

Even with rudeness given one of their group, everyone in some regard was rejuvenated. Yet another blessing bestowed those who matter to Bobby and Tynie, as well as them…


	17. 17

Title: Furthering Rejuvenation and Witnessing New Love

Rating:M (Mainly Language)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters, the others are mine.

Tynie is slumbering right by her man when his phone goes off, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. "Relax Angel, I got this.." Bobby relaxes. Tynie does as asked and slinks back onto her pillow. As she gives a quick glance over herself, Tynie instantly realizes her biker jacket and brace are off of her with the cellphones on Bobby's end table by the bed, becoming curious as to how that happened when she fell asleep without such being the case. Turns out, Bobby's phone went off from a text sent by Trav. "Hope last night was fun. Spoil Tynie Today, she more than deserves it. We got Sasha Covered. Please man, Tynie's done a lot for us.. give her a day just for her. We insist"was across the screen of Bobby's phone, the reply given was "Dude, thanks. I totally planned on that. you really ARE a good brother. Thank the others for me.." Trav replies "Will do."

The minute that text is obtained, Bobby closes his phone, turning to his wife. "I noticed you had fallen asleep in the biker jacket and brace, while you were sleeping I slinked away just long enough to make sure your arm could breathe from the brace and to keep the phones from being unintentionally damaged. Taking off the biker jacket was just par for that course. There's another reason I slipped away for a bit.. but that is to be disclosed later.. it's a surprise for now." Bobby informs with a cheshire cat ear-to-ear grin on his face. "That's why I didn't feel my sexy around me for a bit? Oh Honey… you are the greatest!" Tynie replies, reinstating the grin she was given.

Bobby then leans back against his pillow, and witnesses his wife approaching closely. "You rest, baby. Trust me,you deserve it." Tynie tells him with a slick purr to her voice. "Someone's plotting.I love it.." Bobby relays with his own version of the purr to his tones. With that, Tynie kisses him briefly yet passionately, before strutting to the shower. "I married a BOMBSHELL!" Bobby squeals behind her. Tynie spins around upon hearing that and says back "As I married a total GOD!" Bobby half bows to that, astounded at just how attractive she finds him. "No self-bashing, your Queen doesn't like that.." Tynie answers in a teasing singsong voice, as she makes it to the shower. Bobby says back "As you wish my Queen." The water running and the door closed behind her, Bobby sets to planning the agenda for just how his woman is going to be "Spoiled" as Trav put it.

"She is gonna be FLOORED!" Bobby says under his breath, as calls and texts flew to finalize arrangements for just what one text had insprired him to make happen for Tynie on that particular day. As she got cleaned up, Tynie plotted to surprise the man whom had taken stock of her love and kept it with a sacred protectiveness, "He has NO DAMN clue just what he is in for.. in a good way!" She thinks aloud in the confidentiality of a closed bathroom while the shower had gushed water upon her person. The water is soon shut off, as she towels dry unaware that Bobby'd opened the door and heard what eluded her voice."Baby's not the only one who can be a sneak,I am anxious to see what you mean by that!" He said. "If I told ya.. I couldn't surprise ya.." Tynie sneakingly replies, wrapping the towel around her to get near him quickly. "Angel, you go relax.. as you said.. it is deserved.." Bobby whispers in her ear, getting an unspoken dash for the edge of the bed, closing the door behind her as his reply to that. His turn to shower, and he is giddy about what he had planned to give her that day.

Tynie gets dressed, hair dried and done, perfume on,and goes to get their jewelry. "That's where he put the cruise tickets; smart man." She elated mentally, putting her jewelry aside. "My man is gonna get royalty treatment today.I know he'd love to put this on me. I love those sexy hands being that close…" She concluded to herself. Bobby had a towel about him, as he snuck upon her. "I do love that, treating my baby like the Queen you are to me. " He whispers as her jewelry is bestowed to her person. Tynie cannot stop smiling after hearing that, and she spins to show him just what his words have allowed to grace her. "That's the first of many smiles you are gonna enjoy." He answers honoredly."Baby, what's up your sleeves? I mean other than gorgeously ripped arms?" Tynie asks. "Love, I cannot tell ya, that'd ruin the surprise. Wait right here." He replies, blushing and without any other talking, she complies.

Bobby is dressed and shaved returning to her, with a slow once-over, Tynie takes it all in. Bobby returns the notion, each are all grins after that. Tynie slinks towards the jewelry box, to obtain her man's jewelry, the whole time never losing sight of him. "I love treating my King as the Royalty you are to me." She happily mutters as his rings are placed upon him. "My man looks DAMN good!" Tynie thinks to herself, as she pets his freshly shaved cheek. Bobby does her the same as he was given, and he replies mentally "Right back at you!" A gleam of happiness is in Bobby's eyes, and she tells him "That's not the only time your eyes are gonna light up in contentment today love.I cannot say more.I don't wanna wreck the surprise." Bobby giggles as he notes she stole one of his lines, only to use it on him. "Nicely done baby.." exits his mouth. Tynie laughs "Taught that by the best.."They again smile.

An unspoken decision by Tynie has her rushing to make their coffees. While out of the room,Tynie's phone goes off,and Bobby answers it. "She left the phones with me, doesn't want our morning coffee to get on or into them. what's up?" Trav replies "Myself and the others decided to tie up any loose ends from Tynie's gifts so that she doesn't run around worried about it. The only one we cannot pull off is getting her certified for a gun. TreMarkis had the idea, because he noticed she barely did anything for her since we've hung out. Everyone else agreed. I dialed her phone by mistake." "You tell TreMarkis he read my mind! As for her getting certified for the gun. Yeah, that's arranged for the end of the week." Bobby replies, hanging up.

Tynie returns to the room, their morning caffeine in hand, giving him his before sipping her own. "Trav called, the others want to give us a day together, alone. Dave and Charlie want to handle the wedding so you and Sasha both can relax. Gary plans to file for that license to his bar at the end of the week. TreMarion and TreMarkis have Sasha covered, with Trav as backup. Your brother's idea, he said you are beyond entitled to a day just for you."Bobby said before concluding in his own words "My baby has worked that sexy ass off taking care of everyone else, me included, and we LOVE ya for it, but we want you to be taken care of just as you've done. Besides that, the last spa day I remember you had was the day we met. OOOPS!" Tynie slips a tuft of her hair behind her ears and says "I love taking care of my people, especially you. Sasha needs the for me being taken care of like I've done for y'all..that shows me how I am regarded by the others. I already know how you feel. And yes, it has been FOREVER since I had a spa day."

Bobby relays "I guess you know the surprise I had planned." Tynie answers "Not the entire thing, my gorgeous-yet-sneaky man has other things plotted…" "You have NO damn clue what else I have planned, today is just one day of many like this!" Bobby tells her excitedly. Tynie sees him seated by the end of the bed, and sleekly joins him. "Hope my Love likes the new entertainment centers I will be custom ordering later!" Tynie squeals out. "Wait. Entertainment centers? Plural?" Bobby questions. "Yep, having one to replace ours in the living room, and one for in here. Felt that maybe sometime we'd wanna snuggle up in bed and watch movies or something.. cannot do that without a proper entertainment center ya know...Havin them express shipped while insured and installed after the order goes through. Oh and before ya think today's the only day one shall be spoiled by the other: think again!" Tynie answers

Bobby stunnedly scoops up Tynie in a maddeningly tight cuddle to thank her. "I already know, huge TV screens, top of the line."He mentions. "That's how I roll." Tynie replied. Somehow their coffees were not spilled in that transpiring, and each one chugs the rest of theirs. Bobby takes the cups and relates "My baby's request for a dishwasher was granted already. They got in through the garage with a one time use code while we were out yesterday. I checked the house while planning out a few surprises and everything's good." Tynie guesses "Yep, had that set up for everyone, figured it'd be useful eventually, and since it's a one time use code, the system won't allow it to be tried again by anyone. If someone does attempt that on any of our people, they will be greeted by a sea of blue!" She tells him. Bobby boasts at the use of his wife's code for the police saying "Excellently done baby."Tynie bows quietly at that as she tails her man to the kitchen.

"Baby's getting a new ride, a spa day, and maybe another tattoo. Those tats are soo HOT on her!" Bobby whispers to himself. Tynie sets to finding one of the laptops, acting as if she didn't hear that to make good on the ordered items. "Getting my man the VERY BEST, having it insured, shipped, and installed the rest he has to wait for. Like he said this is the first day of many like it." Tynie mutters to herself. The dishes placed in the washer,as it starts running Bobby prays "I seriously hope she didn't hear that!"

"I didn't. Just came down to make good on what I told my man. hope ya didn't hear me either." Tynie answers, getting him to shake his head for a minute. Bobby arrives behind her and begins massaging Tynie's shoulders and the part of her right arm that should be braced. Tynie moans out "Lover that feels so damned good.. " Bobby continues until she melts against him for a time. "Baby forgot your brace, I'll be right back." He states in her ear before dashing to retrieve the item, as well as their phones. Minutes later, Tynie's arm where the cast used to be is slung into her new brace by Bobby with pristine gentleness.

Tynie just finished ordering what she promised him at this point, doing the remainder of that with one hand as to not disrupt what Bobby was doing for her. "Have I ever told you just how sexy those tattoos are on ya?" Bobby inquires, kneeling before her. "No you haven't, and I gotta admit your tats turn me on like crazy!" Tynie answers as she goes to her knees in front of him. "If you're gonna kneel before me, I am returning the kneeling. We are equals."She relates. In a display of just how powerful he is, Bobby lifts her up as he arises to his feet, getting Tynie to squeal. "So does my baby want a high end SUV or a Jeep like she got me?" Bobby asks. "Surprise me on that one!" Tynie responds. While nodding with another Cheshire cat ear-to-ear grin, Bobby spins about to turn off the laptop with one hand, never losing grip on his wife with his other arm. Tynie is simply Cherishing that, literally melting against him while sighing as a woman in love. As the laptop fully shuts down, he closes it with one finger before returning the arm he used to enveloping her. One thing he has never done before goes down as he then walks backwards with her in his embrace to their front door, stealing kisses the entire time.

Tynie brags between stolen affections "My Adonis is a phenom, this has never been done by you before. Oooh I like it!" Bobby modestly retorts "My Athena is more than worthy of this, and I am absolutely hellbent on keeping you satisfied, not just intimately." Tynie replies blushingly to that last line "Same with me for you babe.." Tynie half slips away from the embrace just long enough to score up the keys and open the door, then slides the keys by their ring onto one of her man's fingers prior to opening the door. "Niiiice.." Bobby chimes proudly. Tynie blushes red as the sunset at that, unable to otherwise reply. True to his chivalry, Bobby human chariots her to the car, locking up behind them with one arm behind his back. "God have I missed doing THIS.." He pines, as she returns to being fully in his arms.

As they arrive beside their Jeep, he reluctantly places her onto her feet. "Baby, we have forever together. Don't be so reluctant to put me onto the ground. I know you wanna in essence model off the power of your bod. Bobby, even my man's to-die-for sexy physique of muscle needs breaks." Tynie attributes getting him to blush. Bobby then ushers her into their ride, just as Tynie is relaxed in her seat walks to his side with his chest puffed in honor. Tynie does it again by opening his door from the inside, with their eyes meeting as he enters, the adoration from that display literally etched in hers. Bobby's deep chocolate eyes return the adoring reply he obtained, and he slips inside their car. Tynie is genuinely purring as she checks her man out from across the car, only verbalizing an occasionally chanted "DAMN!" That display hitting Bobby's ears causes him to turn towards her and give as he received. They kiss without restriction or abandon, using passionate acts to say what their tongues couldn't speak.

True to form when they kiss, the air is gone from their beings a while later, the windows are smoked up from the heat, and Tynie reaches over to wipe some away so Bobby can see to drive. Halfway across him to manage that, Bobby takes the shot to grab a handful of her ass. A portion of the windshield cleansed from the heat of their affections, Tynie slinks back to her seat, doing all she can to keep his hand there until right before she is settled again. Bobby's hand slipping away from where he planted it, he sets it to the wheel where his other one had been resting and drives them away. "I loved that, you can pretty much expect it in return sometime.."Tynie relates. Bobby smiles,letting that be the seal of their new deal.

Not even giving a damn at how long it took him to get them there, Tynie is soaring inside after everything he gave her romantic move wise. Bobby is right at his woman's hip in those notions, a communal passion-flight of their souls shared. Brynda's Spa appears to them, and Bobby pulls in. The Jeep parked Bobby hops out, closes his door with an elbow and sets straight away to bestowing Tynie with the best in Chivalry. Tynie while basking in that, exits like royalty and cuddles up tight to her man as the heel of her shoe is used to close her door. Behind his back, Bobby remotely locks their ride as they enter the spa. "Very slick.." Tynie purrs in his ear, instigating a quarter bow and blush to come from him.

Brynda appears at the door, welcomes them and informing "Tynie, you are getting our five-star spa day. Your man insisted upon and already paid for it. Bobby she'll be ready in three hours." Tynie holds up one finger to Brynda, and in less than a second spins around to plant one hellaciously spicy kiss to Bobby's lips, getting one of the same caliber returned her. Brynda turns her back out of respect of them, knowing she will be alerted when Tynie was ready. "Be safe my love,"Tynie worries as they separate from the affections. "Enjoy this baby, you deserve it. I will be safe. I have a hot woman to return to." Bobby promises as he walks backwards out of the spa to leave. "OK Brynda, lets get this started."Tynie peeps out as her man pulls out of the parking lot. Brynda leads Tynie through to a room for a massage. "Brynda, I want NO GUYS touching me. I feel having another man massage me is a form of cheating. I love Bobby too much to do that." Brynda nods and says "Have no guys on payroll, you aren't the first wife to say that. Very honorable of you." Tynie nods, grateful that Brynda didn't think that was odd of her. Tynie is then lead to a room to get out of her clothes just long enough for a massage.

After changing, Tynie is laying out on a massage table, as a petite girl is rubbing her down. Tyna, the girl doing the massage says "Let me know if I massage this braced area too roughly." "Will do."Tynie answers, smiling at the professionalism Tyna had shown. Time passed without Tynie minding it much, and before long she was back to being dressed. Tyna escorted her to a girl who specialized in touching up weaves. Caprea, the weave girl took one look at Tynie's hair and asks "You've had this weave for awhile?" Tynie nods while sitting in the chair Caprea is behind her and Tynie requires "Make it look hot. I have a gorgeous man to floor." Caprea nods and sets right away to making Tynie's weave look just as she requested. "Girl, I am gonna take this old blonde weave out and give you a top of the line one with a matching color." Caprea tells her. "Go for it Girl!" Tynie replies. Caprea smiles and within a short time, what was told Tynie was actually the case with her hair. One look in the mirror and Tynie says "Thank ya sista! He's gonna LOVE THIS! Hell I LOVE IT!" Caprea nods, ushering her client to where the nails are handled.

Tynie is greeted soon after by a girl named Princess, who takes her hands as Tynie is ushered into another chair. "Is there a nail-style I can have done that will go with ANYTHING?" Tynie asks. "I know JUST the one!" Princess giggles. Before too terribly long, Princess had Tynie's nails under a special dryer, finished and loved by Tynie.

The second her nails are dried and set, a girl named Bambi appears and says "Time for your facial." Tynie follows her to her station, and sits down. A special hypoallergenic exfoliating mask applied to Tynie's face,as Bambi states "I always use hypoallergenic facial products. Many of my clients have very sensitive skin. Please let me know immediately if it bothers you." Tynie nods, and replies "Girl, you are damn good for that. I'm fine. I am another sensitive skinned client."

Bambi hears that and keeps a deftly watchful eye on the mask she applied. To make sure there wasn't an unexpected reaction, Tynie discovers moments later the mask was removed. A glance in the mirror by Tynie only reveals glowing skin, which soothes Bambi at once. "Ya did good.. all of you!" Tynie yells. Brynda and the others bow to that, aware at just how happy they made Tynie. Brynda then takes Tynie by the arm to await Bobby, each one hoping he likes how Tynie looks just as much as Tynie does.

While Tynie was at her spa day, Bobby was at a high end SUV dealer custom ordering his woman's new ride. As he waited, a few more surprises for Tynie were lined up with a flutter of texts. A check of his watch has Bobby aware that the time to go get his love was quickly approaching. The guy behind the counter at the car dealer says "Sir, your wife's car is ordered. Should be delivered by the end of the week. Have a good one." Bobby shakes the car dealer's hand and races out.

Just as he makes it back to his Jeep, Bobby takes a deep breath and tells himself "Gotta get back to my honey, safely." A leap into the ride with the door slamming behind him, Bobby is out of the dealer's parking lot heading back for Brynda's Spa. He arrives briefly after leaving the dealer, shutting the car off as he leaps out to meet Tynie. The door slamming behind him again, Bobby remotely locks it as he walks up to the door. Tynie arises upon seeing him, secretly praying she really does floor him with how she looks. Brynda opens the door for Bobby, and the second he is inside Tynie walks up just enough to model off the things she had done. Bobby bites his lip to mask the howl escaping his voice, with that Tynie kisses the lip he bit instigating Bobby to smile as big as he could. Tynie then spins to Brynda and mouths "I WILL return!" Brynda nods smiling. Bobby waves to the spa employees and the couple leave. As they arrive at their Jeep, Bobby is back to showering Tynie with royal treatment. Tynie settles into the car, and does for him as was committed prior with his door. "So I take it my hunky was tryin to be modest when ya saw me?" She asks. Bobby shuts the door behind him and lets out the howl that he'd concealed before, adding "DAMN! My sexy looks hot!" Tynie is all ablush after hearing that, shooting back "That's what goes through my head every-time I see you. Glad ya like what Brynda and the girls did for me.. and I confess.. I really needed this spa day." Bobby's face is plastered with a blush after what she said hits him, with the last portion leading him to smile. Tynie melts back into her seat as Bobby takes them to another part of her day of being spoiled, and releases "My honey's day first in a while just for you is FAR from over.. "

Jakob's Tattoos is in their view, Tynie pulls hops out to give Bobby the same treatment he has provided her, shutting her door with a twitch of the hips. When she gets to his side and opens the door, Bobby slinks her into his arms for a kiss before exiting as he whispers "Whatever my baby wants or wants me to do, consider it done." Tynie nods as they head for the new tattoo joint to them.

Jakob arrives at the door to greet them, and Tynie broadcasts "My man and I want to get a new tattoo. I want a gold rose inked just under the tat on my left arm." Bobby nods and says "I want two rings linked together tattooed on my left shoulder, with a heart traced around them." Jakob nods and calls for his other tattoo guy, who is legally named Spyke. Tynie goes with Spyke, leaving Jakob to do Bobby's tattoo, each one seated not too far from the other's side. They roll up a sleeve for the tattoo guys, pointing out the location for the new inkjobs. Spyke asks "Just the rose or with a stem?" Tynie requests "With a stem, please." Spyke nods and gets right to work.

'I got up early today to research these guys and the spa, which is why the laptop was out. After I finished checking them out, I came back to bed. That was for future reference, until Trav called today.I know you missed me holding you as you slept; but I did that as a way for you to be unaware til it happened." Bobby recalls as Jakob is tattooing the traced heart on him. "Thank you babe, oh and very sneakily pulled off. Yes I did miss you holding me tight, but now I know it was for a happy reason."Tynie affirms.

For the first time in days, they minded the time, and inside half an hour their new ink was done. Tynie hops up first, strutting straight to her husband. Bobby takes one look and says "It's hot on you.." Jakob sees the work Spyke did and relates "Good one man!" Spyke throws up the heavy metal hand sign and cleans up his area. Tynie is standing above Bobby as Jakob completes his tattoo. "It's very hot on you.." Tynie says with a sultry tone of voice. Spyke's area cleaned, he tells Tynie "Your man already covered these. Have a good one you two." The couple nods, with Bobby back on his feet as a wave is given the tattoo guys, they leave.

Tynie sneaks her hand into the pocket that had their keys and opens the Jeep remotely. Bobby is then given the reverse chivalry that she managed before the tattoos got done, he grabs Tynie up to slide her into her seat. "Oooh!" She yelps as his door shuts behind him, settling into her side. "I have LOVED everything about today baby,Thank you!Oh and that last move ya made on me, please repeat it sometime." She beams. "Anything to make my Athena happy." Bobby replies. They each giggle and blush after that brief chitchat, each one honored by the other's contentment. As that discussion ends, Bobby drives them away, Tynie's day not done just yet.

"We should seriously thank the others for helping make today happen." Tynie mentions. "Way ahead of you dear.I had caterers sent to Trav's for their lunch today. Managed that while waiting on the finishing touch to my baby's day being made hers." Tynie's phone goes off,and it's the electronics shop texting her to advise the entertainment centers are to arrive Saturday. Bobby's phone is next to sound off, and it's the dealer telling him Tynie's new ride will also be there Saturday. Each one nods at their phone before a reply of thanks is sent and the phones are holstered again. Bobby is giggling at this point and Tynie ponders "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing I can tell you about.. ruining the surprise.." Bobby eludes. Tynie nods, still curious as to what is really up.

Their next stop is back at the house. The second the car is shut off, each one races out to the other, their doors slamming behind them. Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby, as he again remotely locks the ride. Unknown to Tynie, a huge semi was in their driveway, stocked to the rafters in new furniture. Bobby gets her to the porch and introduces "Babe, this is Steve, my lawyer buddy. I had him here to keep eyes on the house, since the other's were busy partying at Trav's. I also gave him a key so if he needs to check on the place when we are away, he can. That's how he got in, relax baby, he's kickass people. You can trust him in our house. Known him for YEARS." "Heya Steve, how the hell are ya?" Tynie asks, hugging the man she'd just met. "I'm good, and Bobby has known me since his days at the academy. I was gonna be a cop with him, but decided to go into law as a way to back him and his work up." Steve answers as the hug is released.

"Sorry about you hearing him tell me to chill." Tynie answers. "Tynie, I know all about recent transpirings. I would be panicked if someone I haven't met yet was in my home too.. its cool." Steve overrules as the three enter the house. Tynie goes back to shut the door, getting stopped by Steve. "The surprise your man has cannot happen with the door closed.. I have kept eyes on this place.. everything will be fine.." Steve allocates. Tynie is then whisked to the sauna by Bobby, so that the planned gift can be set up without her knowing further.

Bobby scores up her jewelry, brace and phone before getting Tynie all set up to enjoy the heated room. Once Tynie is kicked back and relaxed, Bobby promises "You enjoy this,I will be back in a bit." Tynie nods and watches him walk out before resuming the mellowing out. Bobby decides upon keeping what he took from Tynie on him until she is finished in the sauna room.

As Bobby is out of the sauna room, Steve greets him sayin "Congrats man! Glad you are happy, Tynie's awesome. I just met her and already everything you said of her has been proven. Never been hugged as an intro though.." Bobby responds "Yeah, she HATES to shake hands. if you EVER see her do that: be ready to represent her in court! Other than that thanks man." Steve replies while taking notes in his legal pad "Tynie Shaking someone's hand is code for OH SHIT, Got ya. Oh, she's my client already, she's with you." Bobby's answer "Cool." The two guys hug momentarily and Bobby says "That code now covers me,I see now why she has it." Steve responds as the men stand before each other, their new way to non- verbally greet over with, and states "You two REALLY are equals, ya complement each other well. Sorry I couldn't make your wedding or vow renewal, I was caught up in court dates for other clients that I waited quite a while to have." Bobby informs "Man, Tynie would have been PISSED if ya jipped the court dates for us, same with me. You've done good things for her man with that BMW lawsuit and just being respectably cool around her." Steve retorts "I take it she has ways of finding that kind of thing out, the jipping courtdates thing." Bobby counters "Actually, having a bunch of cops here to serve a bench warrant on ya for tryin that would have sold ya out had ya done that." Steve laughs "True."

Tynie is melted into the sauna chair at this moment, totally mellowed out and soaking in the relaxed tone of the day. Steve and Bobby finish their talk, and Steve goes to sit on the new couch while Bobby heads for his woman. Tynie has her eyes relaxingly rolled into the back of her head with her head tilted back as far as her neck would allow when Bobby shows up. "Glad to see you're having a relaxing day lover." Bobby says with a sensuous tone in his words, snapping Tynie out of the meditative stance she was in. "Happy that my man gave this wonderful day to me, with the help of the others.."Tynie declares with a huge smile on her face, instigating Bobby to kneel before her. "My Queen, that is what I want to provide you, the best of the world." Tynie looks upon her suitor and says "Arise my King, You are my best in the world, the gifts you have flattered me with are symbols of your dedication." Bobby slowly makes it to his feet, taking her up in his arms. With his Angel in his grasp,Tynie steals kisses from him still enwrapped in the towel she'd meditated in the sauna wearing.

Bobby says between happily pilfered affections "I will take care of your other clothes later.." Tynie sighs out "Yes love, I am not about to be around your boy in just a towel though.." The slice of time that line is out,Bobby takes her to their room to allow her to change, charioting his wife every step of the way. Upon entering her closet, Tynie is gingerly set to her feet, as Bobby sets her brace on her arm. "Baby, don't leave our company waiting. I will be there soon." Tynie requests to her adoring husband. Bobby gives her just as salacious a kiss as he was given at the spa before making good on her wishes.

Steve is relaxed in the new recliner his friend has, with everything else furniture wise being set up just as the former furnishings were. The workers that arrived in that huge semi are then taking the old furniture out of Bobby's home. Bobby shows up to his friend overtaking the new couch before alluding."She insisted I wait out here for her to get changed from the sauna, said it was rude of me to keep you waiting." Steve replies "Tynie's a good woman for that, hope she likes the new setup for your furniture." Bobby's presumes "She will,you can trust that!" Steve giggles noting that Bobby had happiness even in sounding different.

Bobby vows "Man, she has really made my life better. When you first met me, I was a different man, a sadder one. Tynie has brought out my best." Steve verifies "I saw it in your eyes man, and could tell you were finally rightfully content in life. Good for you. I'm actually jealous."Bobby is curious "Why is that?" Steve explains "I was about to invite you to a wedding, but the girl I was betrothed to left me for another guy. I found a Dear John letter one morning saying she'd fallen out of love with me and gone to be with the one she'd cheated on me with; some dude named Tim."

Bobby concludes "Oh damn dude, I am so sorry." Steve interjects "I'm good though, because I got wind that Tim was filandering on her, even with her chasing him down. She moved out when I was in one of the courtdates for the other clients I have to live with him. Tim's sister worked in my office as a paralegal before joining the military, and I got all my information from her. She was a hell of a detective on that too, everything she got for me data wise was direct from surveillance." Bobby replied "Thank God for Tim's sister, and dude you deserve WAY better than that!" Steve nods and agrees "Yeah, Tim's sister Treena had an innate way to get word on stuff, I hope her military career makes her happy." Bobby nods retorting "Treena is a good woman. May she be happy in all endeavors." They flash the heavy metal handsign at the heavens; the discussion is closed in an air of mutual lack of further speech.

Tynie is taking her sweet time in getting dressed as to permiss her man a shot to catch up with Steve on things outside of legal circumstances. Right as she arrived in the living room, Steve and Bobby leap to their feet. "Relax guys, I am gonna get us drinks."Tynie says to the others in her home, causing them to comply without another utterance. Three beers scored up, Tynie heads to the living room. Bobby's face is plastered with a grin when she appears in his view, all the while witnessing her serve their guest before sitting next to him. A look across their living room is given by Tynie, Steve and Bobby hearing her beam "Exquisite.. just like my man.." Steve and Bobby hiss out happily "YES!" Bobby then blushes at the accolade he just obtained from the lady of his life. Tynie turns her eyes to his and mouths "I meant it too." They share a smile and nothing else is noted in words on that one.

Steve has his beer in hand, freshly opened, but is awaiting the couple to sip theirs before he starts drinking. Bobby attaches "This isn't the coupe da grace of your days in this nature my love.. just a touch in the right direction.." Tynie is then seated next to Bobby on the couch, with him masterfully opening her beer with one hand. Bobby's is opened in the same fashion, and each starts enjoying their beverage, with Steve in tow.

A break from the libation consuming occurs and Tynie asks "Is there someone special in your life Steve?" Steve recounts "Not anymore, she left me for a filandering asshole when I had a courtdate for another client. I was in court on your vow renewal and wedding, or I'd have been here. She left me a Dear John letter and had vanished before I got home. My former paralegal was that asshole's sister and she told me everything my then fiancée had concealed from me. The paralegal's name was Treena, the asshole's was Tim. Tim wound up cheating on my former beau with everyone he could, even with the woman I once planned to marry chasing him across two counties. Treena's now in the military."

Tynie is stunned at that, responding "Damn dude, I am soo sorry. I'm glad ya didn't jip court on your other clients for us though. I assume Bobby told ya what I would be like if ya did." Steve nods. The drinks are then resumed as sipped on, having the chitchat end in that means. Bobby then tells his woman in her ear "You are hot as hell..anytime in anything." Tynie blushes and says back in his "Same as you my love.." Steve announces "You two don't have to hide romantic words from me, I am in your home as a guest." Tynie intrudes "That was a heart call on me dude, after hearing what you went through my gut said don't shove our love in your face." Bobby asks "Got the day off man?" Steve answers "Tynie that is honorable, but please note that from now on you don't conceal love moves around me when I am here. Yeah I do, the courtdate for your BMW lawsuit was continued because the judge was ill. From what I can tell you two are about to be SET from that whole situation. I refused every settlement they threw at me the fucking pittances!" Tynie looks Steve dead-to-rights in the eyes and hollers "DUDE YOU KICK ASS!" Bobby mouths "Good move man!"

Steve then lets known "I have had fun, but I feel as if I am imposing on Tynie's day." Tynie actually is hurt by that, objecting "Dude, you're a part of my day. I met you today and have been happy to have ya over. You just had a beer and I WILL NOT Let you drive til that goes through your system. Try it and I knock ya straight on your ass.." Steve nods, becoming full-scale aware that his friend's woman not only was all heart, but had a unique way of protecting those who were good to them from serious errors. Bobby says "Man, where are your keys?" Steve tosses them at him, with the ring they were on landing in Tynie's lap. The keys tossed at her are set aside, as a knock is heard at the door. Bobby answers it, on the other side stood Treena in military dress blues. "I got this address from a Trav, he said that if I asked for a Tynie I would be welcomed in, Sir." Treena decrees.

Bobby corrects "I know you're used to all that formality, not in this house though. The name's Bobby and Tynie's on the couch, come on in." Treena complies and Steve is floored. "Steve, ya look good man.." Treena says greeting him with a hug. Happy tears are running down Steve's face as he takes Treena into his arms, then whispering. "I've missed you.." Treena whispersback "I finished my military contract, not going back. I am here to let me keep the dress blues too!" Bobby shuts the door and locks it behind Treena, allowing her and Steve to catch up. Steve replies "Thank God, I'm glad that you're safe." Treena snuggles up to Steve, grateful to be back around him, much less in his arms. Steve basks in that, the regards silently reversed for him.

Tynie surrenders the couch to the other couple, scoring up a spot in a new chair in the living room. Treena takes Steve to the couch, as they sit down, she tells him "I have always found you attractive. I just didn't say anything because I wanted not to lose my job." Steve replies "I would not have fired you, I felt the same way. I am still grateful for what you did in terms of my ex-fiancee." Treena demands "We NEVER speak of her again! She hurt the man who stole my heart far too deeply for that honor of our time chatting about her!" Steve nods and says "As you wish, my love. May I call you that?" Treena screams "YES!" They hug and in that moment, Steve is finally happy after the hell he'd gone through a short time before. Tynie yells "HELL YEAH DUDE! CONGRATS!" Bobby chuckles "She stole the words out of my mouth!" Treena kisses Steve deeply, and their romance begins.

"Baby, you know what this means?" Tynie queries. "Yep, we get to plan a massive party. Oh and each of us may learn new ways to be romantic with each other. I mean we may have new students." Bobby acknowledges as he approaches Tynie more closely. Tynie retorts "Hell it could be both! Remember love, I plan only the most EPIC parties!" Bobby is then scooped into Tynie's lap for a cuddle and kiss session, throwing him totally for a loop. A sliver of the day passes as each couple is enthroned in their romances, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Bobby leaps to answer it, finding TreMarion, and the others awaiting allowance inside.

With a smile and wave, they get their desired entry to the home, and Trav says "I take it Treena found her Steve. She contacted me because her mom was a client at my old job and that's how she got my number." Tynie nods silently answering the inquiry given as TreMarion, TreMarkis, Sasha, Gary,Charlie, Dave,and Bruno nod in the awareness that the other couple was just identified. Bobby instructs"Find a seat and relax, especially you Sasha." Five minutes later, every piece of furniture's overtaken.

TreMarkis and Sasha are snuggled up tightly as she brags "Sis, I have gotten the a-lister treatment since I was last here. Everything has been just as you last saw with me." Tynie nods approvingly. TreMarion and Trav are seated in chairs beside each other as they say while witnessing the love shown before them "Someday that will be me.." Bruno,Dave, Gary and Charlie follow the other's suit in those accounts as they reply "Sometime that will be me too.."

Tynie stops dead in her giving of passions to Bobby, releasing "I don't feel right being affectionate with the other guys not having someone to love on.." Trav protests "Sis, I know your heart, please hear mine out. We are guests in YOUR home, you do as you damn well please. Yes we are lonely, but we'd be killed inside if you held back from giving Bobby the love that your heart craves to provide him. I'm most likely gonna catch hell for speaking on behalf of the other guys here, but that's a rap I will proudly risk."

TreMarion decists Trav's thought pattern with "Son, you read our minds. No catching hell for that, you spoke for us just as we would have told her." Bobby is anxious to return to the affection he was enjoying moments ago, Tynie jumps right back into it not wishing her man to wait any longer.

TreMarkis looks Trav dead in the face and tells him "Dude, that was eloquent. You really spoke to her, not just with what you said, but how it was executed." Trav nods responding "I always could get through to her somehow, thought I 'd lost my touch. Figured I'd take a shot at it." Sasha adds "Trav, you really are one hell of a brother!" Trav is then beaming as he says "I was kiiiind of a sneak; Those caterers Bobby sent us are making dinner for all of us. I put them on a retainer. They were THAT good!" Charlie hopes"Well the one who served the roast beef was very pretty, maybe I can try my hand at getting a date. I haven't dated in years. The last woman I was with did me just as the unspeakable one did Steve." Tynie breaks from the smooches and says "Go for it Charlie, however, before you do: Bobby and you are having a meeting so he can slip ya tips on how to sweep her off her feet."

Trav confesses "The manager was a babe, Bobby can I join in that meeting?" Bobby nods and says "Come with me guys. Babe you are a sneak in how that was laid out!" Tynie laughs "Positive mystery helping our other people: it's a good thing!" Bobby nods with a big smile as he leads Charlie and Trav to the back deck after hearing that. Dave, TreMarion and Gary all pray "May the Lord bring me my babe someday.." Tynie is in tears upon hearing that and says "He will, and Daddy. Mama would want you happy. If ya see a shot at that ya best take it or I tickle ya til ya do!Same with the rest of ya!"

Gary rushes to console his friend and informs "Bobby'd want me to get you back to being happy on your spoiled day. He didn't say it. I just know it though." Bruno knew just how to back Gary on that, and went right to making drinks for the others, making damn sure Sasha was about to sip on something good for the baby. TreMarion translates "I know my Babygirl means it about the tickles, I believe you're right on my being happy. Just haven't found my babe yet." Tynie is finally out of the tearspell after her father's testimony on what his heart was thinking hits her.

Steve breaks from the affection shared with Treena announcing "Tynie, I love that you are protective over your people. Let me handle any future assholes though, yes I will keep ya abreast of how that goes. You've done more than enough for us all. Oh, there is NO cost for me being your lifetime lawyer. Consider it my belated wedding gift." Tynie counter offers "Dude, if you get any portion of any lawsuit ordered to ya, set it up for you and Treena to live on. That's the ONLY Way I will take the offer you gave." Steve nods and the deal is sealed. Treena is floored by that, gasping "Tynie, wow. Thanks. Steve's right: you DO kick ass!" Tynie's turn to nod, every arrangement then let out is sealed.

On the back deck, Bobby says to Trav and Charlie "It's simple really. Go with your guts and be really chivalric about that. Let the ladies decide within themselves on any moves they wanna make. Roll with it from there and let your hearts override your brains until you are told different.. if you are." Charlie queries "So that's your big secret to keeping Tynie giddy as a schoolgirl with a massive crush?" Trav answers for Bobby "Dude, this is Tynie's first real that I mean really honest and pure devoted kind of affection. Yes Bobby's secret is simple, but for Tynie this is all a first." Charlie is shocked and he says "Oh Lord, that poor thing's been through such hell. I swear to Christ I didn't know."

Bobby answers for Trav this time "Tynie doesn't like her past discussed much, she didn't want you thinking she was a basket case. Although she's big hearted, there are some parts of that she likes to keep under wraps. It's cool man, just don't talk about it around her." Charlie vows "No sweat, I would never be that degrading to her. People who have been through hell already suffered, I am NOT one to reiterate that pain." Trav opens the sliding door and the three re-enter the house, taking a minute prior to seal that discussion in a mutually declared silence moment.

Treena brags upon noticing the trio of men are back inside "Bobby, dude, you have one HELL of a woman!" Steve said tailing his woman's remarks "She's a sweetheart, just told me that if any judge EVER orders that I get paid for representing you that I'm to divert it so me and Treena can live off of, set it up in a trust fund." Bobby beams "Epically done by my lady love, again she read my mind." Gary pops up away from Tynie at that second heading to Bruno in the kitchen in assistance of distributing their drinks. TreMarion said "Gary was consoling Tynie while you were out, we talked about my moving on from her mama and it stung her."

Bobby went right to Tynie and says "Gary's a good brother for doing what he did for my angel. I hope he hears me when I say I don't know how he knew that's what I'd want done.. but thanks." Bruno shouts "They have a long-term bond Bobby,it was as Tynie would likely say a total gut call on your name." Bobby nods, noting just how wonderful Gary is as a friend to his wife as he realized Bruno was right too. Gary arrives by the two, their beverages in hand and mouths "True." Tynie scores up the refreshments for both she and Bobby, all the while smiling. Bobby gently takes his from her with one hand arranging her about him on the chair with the other. "Don't want my baby waiting too long for my love, and I know my angel craves having me near." He says to Tynie as they both get comfortable.

Tynie mutters gladly "I do crave that, you're right." "I loved it when you got close to me like you did earlier, but I am not too keen on sitting in your lap. My weight could hurt my love.. that would be torture on my heart. "Bobby confesses. "I would never want to torture the big, loving heart of my sexy Kahuno.. I just wanted to try and show ya how I feel when ya do that for me.." Tynie relents. TreMarion says "Ya finally did it Babygirl, a man truly worthy of you is yours. I am so happy for that." Charlie makes a mental note of what just went down and vouches "Bobby, ya got a damn good woman there.. keep her.." Bobby bellows in pride as to inform all there of his intentions to keep Tynie "She is mine FOREVER!" Trav, Gary and Bruno chime in after a few sips of their refreshment "They genuinely fit as one." TreMarkis and Sasha follow that with "Certainly do." Tynie and Bobby silently bow at the accolades, their hearts aware of the truth held inside them.

The caterers arrive, as Trav and Charlie race to help them bring the food in. Charlie is at the hip of the one he saw earlier, adamant about carrying what she had on her dinner-wise inside. "A lady is not to handle this alone. I know it's your job, but as a gentleman it'd be wrong of me to not do this." Charlie says as he approaches her. "Thanks, and my name is Nessa."She tells him, tailing him to the residence. "Dude that RULED!" Trav whispers, getting Charlie to mouth "You try it.."

Trav then tries his hand at impressing the manager. "Allow me, please. You did plenty on your own with your employees earlier, this is my way of thanking you." Trav relays. "Thanks, and my name is Jesia." The manager informs walking in step with Trav to the home. Tynie and Bobby split from the full-force romance session, seconds later Tynie goes to open the door for them. Charlie and Trav are loaded for bear with the meals provided by the caterers, with two members of that crew at their hips. Nessa introduces herself and says "I'm Nessa,this is my cousin Jesia, Charlie and Trav are total gentlemen!" With the food set up by the men named a high five is shared, celebrating their first moves on the new ladies being successful.

Soon after that happens, a third woman approaches Dave saying "I am Lysa, and frankly you're gorgeous!" Dave blushes and replies "Thanks, the name's Dave." Lysa looks at her boss Nessa for a second, receiving mouthed instructions to "Go for it!" Dave sees that first, and scoops Lysa into an embrace. Lysa stuns Dave again by planting a kiss that rivaled the caliber Tynie and Bobby typically share. Bruno spots another staffer in the room and his heart races, as he nervously arrives in her presence. "Hey, I'm Bruno. Honestly you are very pretty." "The name's Rose, and you are quite nice looking yourself." Nessa says "Anyone who finds someone that makes their heart race while we are here is instructed to go for it!" Tynie cheers "Nessa, you are EPIC!"

Nessa explains "I have a laid back atmosphere with my staff. Not a stuffed shirt joint kinda person." Rose takes the hint in her bosses orders and does just as was said with Bruno. Bobby says as that goes down "We've found our new caterers for life, that's for damn sure!" Gary and TreMarion are communally praying under their breath "May they be happy,Lord someday bring ours to us." TreMarkis says "Gary and Dad, He will. I am proud of how you two are dealing with all this new love being shown before ya. I know everyone else is with me on this, you shall someday be blessed with your own loves." Gary and TreMarion nod, taking that as a verbal answer to the prayer they low-tonedly uttered.

Bruno then realizes what Tynie means when she says it doesn't feel right to be romantic before those who have no one, and stops cold. "Dude, don't do that not for us, not in Tynie's line of sight. You'd not let her do that, don't cheat yourself the equality in that." Gary says for he and TreMarion. TreMarion adds "Gary's right." Bruno takes his new lady to be seated, as the other couples dissipate their affections out of breath at that minute, and decide to cuddle in the various furnishings.

Gary then elects without a peep to serve the others their meals, with TreMarion handling the drinks. Every new couple is chatting each other up, to further get to know the one they're with. Sasha gets served before anyone else, as Gary explains "Tynie'd kill me if this wasn't the case.. she's expecting." The troupe of people who were new to Tynie's home bellow "CONGRATS!" Gary then takes to making sure everyone had plates of dinner before them, with TreMarion trailing to provide drinks. With all the others taken care of Gary and TreMarion get theirs, as Gary says "We should do for Tynie as she has us, not just for one day, but when we see it's fit." TreMarion replies "Way ahead of you, already told the others to do that." Bobby overhears that and says to his wife "Your dad and Gary have been plotting, you are gonna get used to not rushing around so much." Tynie's answer being "I kiiinda figured as much." Everyone laughs at that, Tynie unaware the others heard she and Bobby talking.

The meals feasted upon in silence after that burst of laughter, Gary hops up to do the dishes. When he makes it to the kitchen, a new dishwasher is in his view, and he loads it up. Once the dishwasher is quietly running, he returns to the others. A knock at the door distracts that plan, an electronics company is on the other side. "Let them in dude, they're early." Tynie tells him. Gary opens the door, stepping aside to do as was advised of him. In the melee of people, the company's staffers find a path to the entertainment center.

One employee empties the DVD player, returning the discs to their rightful cases, and proceeds to disconnect the old entertainment center. Tynie then leaps to the other staffers for that establishment and says "Only the HIGHEST ranking people in this group are to follow me to the master bedroom, the rest of you are to install the entertainment center in here." A manager by the name of T.R. says "As you wish, I brought a few fellow managers with me, lead the way."

Tynie complies, leaving just enough a gap between them for Bobby to race up and behave as her bouncer. T.R. is in shock at that and Bobby spins to inform him "My woman was right in what she said, we've had shitty experiences with prior electronics people which is why I am watching over you and her." T.R. Mouths "Reys?" Tynie says "Ya damn right Rey's! That chauvinistic shit for brains thought with his dick around me and the product he sold me was NOT worth the price! I am the one who caused the mass union worker walkout. My man is a retired NYPD detective, so if you or your people pull ANYTHING my driveway will be SWARMED In Blue!" Bobby growls "One phone call and you will see just how right she is!"

T.R leaps back commanding of his staff "One of you go warn the others NOT to mess with ANYONE or ANYTHING In this house!" Seconds later, the group of managers is one less, as those orders are followed to the very letter. T.R. and the other remaining managers get the entertainment center set up in the master bedroom, then T.R. advises "These are on the house, Tynie saved our business least I can do. Any charges paid for these will be refunded inside of 72 hours." Tynie howls "I'm not sorry for shocking you and having my man back me on it. I am done risking assholes starting shit in my home. As for what you said in terms of charges refunded, fair enough." T.R. nods and writes a memo to make that happen the minute he gets back to the office, after noting the invoice number puts that memo pad back in his pocket. "Dude, torch that invoice on your own time;not in my home." Bobby hounds, T.R. takes the other managers out of that room urgently afterwards.

The extensions of Bobby and Tynie's clique are deathstaring the employees in the living room each one hearing what that manager who showed up moments prior had said. That batch of people's work done, the entire troupe of electronics people bolts for the door, TreMarion opening it and shoving them out en masse, slamming the door behind them. TreMarion says while locking up "Babygirl would have wanted me to do that. Something told me when Bobby raced like that to back her these guys didn't have their trust." "I wanna see if Tynie shakes anyone's hands. If she does I know what to do.." Steve says. "The manager that came in here looked like he was jumped by a ghost, that can only mean Tynie went apeshit on someone in their room and Bobby backed her." TreMarkis said. The others remained silent awaiting how things went in the other part of Bobby's house, that wait wasn't very long though.

Tynie is first out of the master bedroom and hears everything before bellowing "STEVE! I need to shake your hand.. NOW!" Steve damn near leaps out of his skin at that, rushing to where she was. A deathgrip handshake ensues and Tynie says "Track my credit card at once! I sense they're about to defraud my ass. If they do, sue the fuck out of them!" Steve yelps as the card she used is handed to him"Right away!"

Trav offers "Bobby, the next time you want electronics, text me. I know that field, I will see to it Tynie doesn't have to damn near break Steve's hand again. Hope ya know what I mean by that!" Bobby replies "Sure do, and thanks man. That's awesome of ya!" The others are in wonder at what just happened as Steve translates "Shaking hands with Tynie is a code for me to be on their ass like a rash legally speaking. I am just that right now." Everyone else nods, realizing that Tynie had potentially been played and was far from happy. "Can I use someone's phone? Mine just died and I gotta set up a courtdate and contest about two dozen credit card charges." Steve inquires assuming they used her information without consent,Gary tossed his in Steve's direction. Steve ducks out of the room with Gary's phone to make that happen, and it takes awhile. Steve's assumption was right on the money, with that the charge contestations initiated. What was once deemed a risk of being played by the others became full-force realization that Tynie had in fact been defrauded. "Thank God Steve's a lawyer and he's got this!" The others bellow out in honor of the quickness in which the situation was being taken care of.

Bobby arrives just then and tells his wife "Our stuff went untouched, they dodged theft charges." "Someone make a round of hard liquor drinks for me and Bobby A.S.A.P!" Tynie demands. TreMarion leaps on that immediately, knowing his Babygirl only seeks out hard liquor when she is beyond pissed. Trav advises "Sip those hard liquor drinks sis, Bobby and I have a new deal. Ya won't EVER deal with this kinda shit again." Tynie says trying to rein in her anger at the prospect of nearly being robbed right in front of her "Thanks man; you kick ass!"

Steve returns and says "Trav, you are a damn good man for that new deal. They will need it. Oh and I have a courtdate for this top of business tomorrow. Tynie I will need consented access to your credit card bill for this card as evidence.I had to threaten litigation against the credit card company to find a couple things out." Tynie asks "Where do I sign brother?" Steve goes to a briefcase she didn't know he had on him and pulls out an affidavit, pointing to the bottom with one hand, offering a pen with the other. Tynie signs the form, kisses Steve on the cheek and takes the drinks TreMarion has in his hands for she and Bobby.

Bobby's drink handed him, he goes to sit on the couch and await her. "Steve, dude I'm sorry for how hard I shook your hand. Any doctor bills from that send to me." Tynie tells Steve standing a bit away from her man. "Won't do that, against my code of honor. I'd have been beyond fuming myself." Steve overrides. Tynie approaches and hugs him confirming their new deal, then walks calming down with every step to be by Bobby, only to be scooped up into his lap by the arm Bobby isn't using to hold his drink the minute she's within Bobby's reach. TreMarion says "Trav, you are family to me now too. What you gave those two in that new deal with Bobby has solidified that." Trav says "Cool!" Treena asks "We gotta get to chillin somehow, anyone up for a movie?" Every free hand is raised, and she sets to making that happen at once. Steve places the affidavit and credit card in an envelope, closing the briefcase soon after. Gary says "Since there's a courtdate come morning, no one drinks any alcohol after Tynie and Bobby are done. I don't know who Steve will need to testify, I don't want potential witnesses too intoxicated to do that."

Steve replies "Good call, I will need everyone there by the way, except TreMarkis and Sasha. If TreMarkis signs an affidavit attesting to the transpirings that just occurred and to Sasha's medical situation, I can get them out of it." TreMarkis hops up and swears "If ya got a pen, ya got a deal." Steve re-opens the briefcase, pulls the form out and TreMarkis follows Tynie's lead on signing at the base of it as soon as Steve offers his pen. TreMarkis then sees Steve's phone and asks "May I put that on my charger? I noticed the charge ports are similar, just incase someone with the BMW case tries to reach ya. My charger is on the kitchen table." Steve hands off his phone consentingly not saying a word.

Just as Steve's phone begins charging, it goes off. Steve races for it and a text appears announcing the BMW courtdate is a week away. Steve replies to that text and resumes being with the others. Bruno tells Rose "After this movie, I'd be honored to have you in my home. If you're so inclined, I mean that as in to stay." Rose beams "I am so inclined, that'd be my honor. I'm tired of living on a shitty part of town anyway." Bruno pleads "Let me get you out of that danger zone,it'll only take me borrowing Tynie's phone."

Tynie goes for her phone which was on her hip the whole time since she left the spa, handing it to Bruno with the hand not holding her drink and lets him know. "Speed-dial seven and it's done man. They give you ANY shit flip Steve off. He'll know what ta do!" Steve makes note in his legal pad "Tynie shaking hands, or my getting flipped off by anyone linked to her is code for sue some assholes." Bobby and Tynie then complete their drinks, and Rose takes the cups to be washed later. Charlie and Trav tell their ladies "My offer is the same Bruno gave Rose. If you wish to take it." Nessa and Jesia chime in "Absolutely!" TreMarion says "Bruno, have that mover company send three trucks out, one for each of the ladies. "Bruno advises "Ladies, they need your addresses. one at a time." Rose is first to provide that data, with Nessa and Jesia to follow, the company making note of the locations and respective landlords. "Bruno, sir, the ladies property will be moved to the new locations inside two hours. Landlords have been appraised of their moves, and are actually grateful, entirely in the name of the ladies' safety." Bruno concurs "Very well. Have your staff be safe and blessed." Tynie notices Bruno adapted her Daddy's code for there was not a problem and smiles remotely. Steve notes "if anyone says anything with the phrase be blessed, that's a stand down code." Tynie brags "Steve,you're perceptive as all hell. I didn't even tell ya that code man.. NICE!" Steve replies "Thanks, I'm catchin on.."

Tynie rubs the back of her neck in frustration, Bobby takes to rubbing it so the tension is alleiviated. "I know I am new around here, but given the fact the bulk of us have an early courtdate, I was hoping it's OK we leave as soon as Bruno or Tynie get wind that the apartments that Rose, Jesia, and I had are eradicated of our belongings and the property transferred to our men's homes, and the movie ends too. As for TreMarkis and Sasha I would advise a day of relaxation at home, something tells me either Bobby or Steve will appraise them of the happenings before the judge in their absence." Nessa dictates. Bobby cheers "Excellent plan, Nessa. You all are welcome back.. just text us first to see if we are home." The "New girls" as Nessa called them all said "Respectable. Consider it done once we get one of your numbers." Trav interrupts "Your men have them, use our phones." Nessa, Jesia,Treena, and Rose all say "Agreed." Bobby then finishes massaging out the rage-based tension knot in Tynie's neck and she melts against him in gratitude.

Tynie soon after notes how Trav pulled that off and explores "Dude, that was pretty sweet. Ladies take no offense in that. When I signed the consent form for my credit card data access, Steve admonished me against giving my number out for now.. same with Bobby's." Steve chirps "I did." Nessa, Jesia, Rose, and Treena all reply "Fair enough." Trav nods after that exchange and says "Anytime." The movie is just then beginning, and Treena chose a comedy none of them had seen yet. Laughter exploding through the living room as the flick rolled on, everyone finally was having a good time.

One hour later with the movie paused, Tynie's phone is going off. Bruno answers it and gets word the moving of the new ladies' property was finished, and wondered if Treena wanted the same. "Treena, come give these guys your address, and then Steve's." Bruno tells her. Treena rushes to comply leaving Steve basking in a blush of his own, while boasting "The woman I have yearned for is moving in with me!" TreMarion and Gary say as one "Congrats to you all. May you be happy for as long as you are together." Tynie hops out of Bobby's embrace and approaches her Daddy. "You're being awesome about this, you will have your love. I just know it." TreMarion replies "Thank you Babygirl. I learned that awesomeness from you." Bruno then learns Treena's property will be transferred to Steve's inside the hour. Once agreeing to that is done, the call is ended.

Nessa then realizes the items from her business are still in the house, and Gary offers "I will load your truck and take it back. Just need the address and your OK to do that. I want all you ladies to relax." Nessa arrives at him and turns to Steve to ask "Can I get a piece of paper and use of your pen?" Steve hooks her up wordlessly,a consent note is cut right before him, the address on the base of it. TreMarion silently backs Gary on the loading of the truck after checking and unloading the dishwasher. "You all go back to watching that movie, keeping it paused like that is NOT good for the entertainment center." TreMarion admonishes, getting Treena to turn the flick back on urgently afterwards. It doesn't take long for the catering truck to be loaded, and Gary is off to finish the promise he made. TreMarion returns to the house and locks up until Gary gets back. The shop for the caterers is less than a mile away from Tynie's and upon arriving there, Gary shuts the truck off starting to unload it. Even with the trouge of dishes, that task is done efficiently and with professional regard for the property, as Gary departs the shop is locked up. Gary takes the truck back to Tynie's and is there without much time wasted.

TreMarion sees Gary in the truck pulling up to the home, and opens the door for him. Gary enters saying "Nessa, I brought your truck back figuring you could park it in the driveway of your new home for the night." Nessa nods and retorts "Thanks man." Tynie says "Ya know what? When the bulk of us don't have an early courtdate.. we are soo partying!" Everyone there cheers the idea, before Bobby attaches "Oh and our new lifetime caterers have that night off! We will take turns making meals and snacks!" The cheers get louder at that notion, concreting the plot.

Nessa queries "Hold up a sec.. did he just say LIFETIME caterers?" Tynie yelps "YEP!" The celebration outblasts the movie as it draws to an end, each person having some reason to be happy. Tynie's phone goes off again, it's a text for Bruno to tell Treena that her belongings made it to Steve's without incident,that the other ladies' property was in the same case. A quick thank you reply text and every ounce of business that could be handled that day was over with."Ladies, your stuff is safely in your men's got word!" Tynie bellows out. The "new Ladies" reply together "THANKS!"

"Tynie, how'd the movers get the property inside without a key?" Steve asks. "Simple, Bobby had the security systems equipped with a code for the garage, a one time use that single use it shuts coded access off to the entire house."Tynie answers. Bobby says "I did, and since you're linked to us there will NEVER be a bill for it." Steve nods gratefully and that talk is ended by Sasha saying "Welcome to our group, all of you new members. Congrats to the new couples. We cannot chill too late. Love you all, most of ya have a courtdate tomorrow!"

Treena glances at her watch and states "It's getting kinda late, and Sasha's right. We should all go get some sleep." The group forms a perpendicular line to Tynie and Bobby before a mass "Nite" Is shared. TreMarion gently ushers them out, Gary Included, then turns to his Babygirl and says "See ya in the morning." Bobby and Tynie nod to that, Tynie goes to lock up after her Dad exits, the security system auto-arms itself immediately. The new couples are excited to go home together, the cars they came in race out of the driveway, even Nessa's catering truck. Nessa follows Charlie to their home as to not leave her truck in Tynie's driveway. That was done purely as a sign of honor for her new friend. TreMarion and Gary drive home, happy for the others and yet confidentially praying to attain their own loves someday.

Soon as Tynie and Bobby are alone, he says "Baby I'm sorry your first spoiled day in quite a while ended up having an asshole raid attached. I swear I didn't see that coming." Tynie's answer "Ya cannot predict an asshole raid dear, besides seeing my closest folks become happy in ways some of them genuinely missed more than made up for it. Just hope Gary and Daddy soon find theirs." Bobby vows "They will babe." The entertainment center shuts itself off after that, every proponent properly shutting down, the couple take that as their cue to go to bed.

Tynie gets up from the couch first, and takes Bobby by the hand. "Don't begrudge yourself for the asshole raid love, those aren't predictable. That's what keeps Steve in business if ya think about it." She tells him. "True. I'm just hoping my baby's first "spoil Tynie" day in a decent amount of time was as good for you as I originally planned. There will be more like today for you and I already know returned to me in kind." Bobby replies chuckling. "Oh It was, and you're right..also, I get to close it out in the arms of the sexiest man alive to my eyes and heart.." Tynie affirms.

"I'm just as lucky for having the honor of holding the most beautiful woman alive." Bobby returns as they make it to their room. Tynie is red as a sunset at those remarks, as was Bobby during her statement, the now-typical bestowment of final chivalries for the day is given her. The jewelry and brace removed from her person, such done with Bobby's jewlery after. As that all is put inside the jewelry box for safe keeping til the next day, Bobby places her brace and their phones set to charge beside it. Texts flood into Bobby's phone just then informing him that the property movers didn't do anything against the men's homes. Bobby replies with a grateful text and sets his phone back by hers to charge for the night.

Bobby then models off the power of his bod for Tynie by carrying her to the bed and laying her gently upon it like a rose petal floating to the floor. Not to keep her waiting long, he gets in beside her, and covers them both. They mutually cover up and snuggle close, preparing for the arrival of slumber. Tynie prays "God, my other L.A., Mama, whoever can hear me:please grant Gary and Daddy new loves. Mama I know you'd want Daddy to be happy, he will always honor you though." Bobby trails that with "God, My baby's other L.A., her mama.. she speaks the truth. They deserve that kind of happiness like we have.. please show them the person to provide it someday." A tear falls from Tynie's eye after that prayer is said, Bobby wipes it away gently with his thumb.

"They heard us love, trust me. I love you.." Bobby consoles. "I love you too, and my heart vows you are right on that..." Tynie replies tightening the cuddle as best she could. Bobby reaches over and sets an alarm for them at 6 a.m on a clock Tynie didn't know they had til just then with one arm, momentarily breaking the hold he had on his wife as he did that, enhancing it with the other. The second that is done he resumes enveloping her with both arms. Tynie sighs as an in love woman fully relaxed in the strength of love and muscle her man has her wrapped in.

A deep kiss shared, and as they separate from it, slumber slowly ensues. Tomorrow may have a rough start, but they now have extended the group of cared for ones again, which causes the worry over that to barely exist. Tynie's people, even the new members to that clique, have eradicated her of an old habit without knowing it: the one wher she puts herself dead last to care for others. Peace and affection gel around as her soul is liberated of one last chain of her past the couple as each bask in the snuggles while sleeping. Bobby is alerted of sorts to that chain being gone from his baby by her saying half-asleep "God, Thank you for bringing me the people to break me of one final bad habit. I always put me dead last, and with them that can no longer happen. I am eternally grateful." Bobby replies barely awake "Thank you Lord for that, my woman can finally full-force enjoy the paradise she now lives in due to it." They are then fast on the track to sleeping the remainder of the night.

Rejuvenation in ways not expected has allowed for new people to enter the couple's lives, and the new love they bore witness to starting has set their hearts afloat in contentment for those who now have their own person to be romantic with.. Even with an asshole raid.. the day rocked. Paradise extended again, with bequeathments of devotion and respect to varying degrees by those Tynie just met.. Tynie and Bobby are truly blessed.

As all that is now reality,one wish remains.. for Gary and TreMarion to find love for themselves.. that's in the hands of angels to the couple..


	18. 18

Title: Tightened Bonds Through Unexpected Panic

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, I own the others.

First thing the next morning, Tynie leaps up before the alarm went off. "Gonna make my man breakfast and coffee.. I'll eat after he does.." She whispers. Bobby smiled hearing that, shutting the alarm off before kissing her. "Change of plans, Instead of one making the other breakfast, Why don't we get something on the way? That way my baby isn't rushing about, after all we did just break that habit…"Bobby advises. "That's good with me.." Tynie beams. Just then, the cross tattoo on her right arm twitched fierce enough for Bobby to see it under her top. Tynie rubs the tattoo and explains "This is gonna sound criminally insane, but whenever my cross tattoo does that, I take it as my other L.A. sayin that the angels to us have our backs." Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and says "It's not criminally insane to me, because we did pray to them last night. That twitch is not only what you said, but it to me says they heard us." Tynie smiles hugely as they kiss deeply after that, for the first time of the day.

Air eluding them during that kiss, they separate from it. "Wondering something,do I go business casual or business casual/make my man melt for this courtdate?" Tynie ponders. "Babe, I say business casual. You always make me melt. Besides, I don't think the judge would be too cool if you wore anything less." Bobby answers. "Aww, sweet and protective. Love you." Tynie answers, causing Bobby to grin even bigger than she did prior to the kiss as he says back "Love you too."

Tynie soon takes him by the hand heading for the shower. Bobby is all smiles as his little wife escorts him, using it as an opportunity to bask in her love. Tynie gets them to the shower,before she can manage it, Bobby has the water running just as they like it. While he is undressing, Tynie follows suit, then hops into the shower before him. Bobby gives her a mock hurt look at first, then gets yanked in with her, causing him to squeal a bit. Tynie giggles at that with a huge grin. The water rushing over the couple, each electing to cleanse the other, in order to shave off time getting ready due to what they had going on later that morning.

Tynie then moves out of the water, giving Bobby a shot to rinse off. As he does, she scores up towels for them both, sneakily exiting the shower to pull that off. Towels hanging on the edge of the counter with the shower being shut off by Bobby, Tynie again pulls him towards her."Baby's not using her right arm for these love tugs.. are you?" Bobby questions. "No Love,I know how my being hurt by trying to show ya love would affect you.." Tynie answers, tossing him one of the towels. They dry off in a bit of a frenzy, each knowing they had to be across town for a courtdate when the courthouse opened.

Tynie darts towards her closet, so that she can spend a little extra time choosing just the right get up for being in front of a N.Y. judge. Bobby had managed to follow her at the clip in which she rushed, only splitting off to head for his clothes. In the time she had searched her closet, slamming hangers about, a blue skirtsuit outfit appears out of the corner of her eyes. "Perfect." She said while getting dressed, noticing a pair of matching leather heels beside her. "I never bought these.."Tynie pondered. Bobby had chosen a navy blue suit with matching shirt and tie, as she muttered that ponderance he was standing in her closet throughway. He said nothing as she became aware of a note attached to them "Love you Eternally-Bobby." Tynie squealed after reading that, with Bobby answering "I really have brought out my baby's best. Finally rid of all of your old bad habits, my hot mama can be her true self.." Tynie returns "Thank you, our people, our angels, and the Lord for that one!" Bobby nods saying "Amen!"

Tynie then rushes him, and as they connect, he is hugged with all her might. "Glad ya like them.." Bobby says modestly. She then tries a new move on him, releasing from the hug only to link elbows without totally separating as she has them heading to attain their phones, jewelry, and her brace. Bobby notices a new watch about the size of his wrist is in the jewelry box. It was his turn to wonder "I never bought this.."

A glance on the back panel of the watch reveals this engravement "Loving devotion to you from me for beyond all time-Tynie" Bobby returns the reply he got when she saw the shoes, only to have her put the watch on him. "Glad ya like it." She says. Their jewelry placed upon each other, Bobby does as yesterday with the brace. "Only a few more days and I am done with this thing." Tynie says proudly. Bobby is both proud and reminiscently hurt by that, yet elects to let the pride show as he retorts "Glad for that too, I miss working out with my baby." Tynie bows at that mouthing "Same here.."

That all done, Tynie realizes her hair is a wet muss from the shower and sets to fix it. Bobby steps back just long enough to give himself a once-over in her dresser mirror before going to put cologne on. Twenty minutes later, Tynie's hair is done, she sees a new perfume beside their jewelry box. Bobby is done with what he set to making happen, secretly praying she likes his latest gift.

A few spritzes later, he has his answer when she does a 180 on one toe in order to plaster his lips with a kiss. Reluctant to split from that, they eventually do because of what they had soon approaching. Bobby had the phones in his pocket, using hers to mass text the others asking them to meet at the courthouse and look for Steve in order to know what courtroom to head for. A consenting reply received, he puts her phone back in its holster then in his left jacket pocket. "When did you make this happen, the shoes and the perfume?" Tynie asks. "Oh probably the same day you got me the watch. You know the big shopping spree day with Sasha." Bobby answers.

They leave their room in silence after that, keeping constant vigilance over the time because of a day in court. Tynie is telling her man she's nervous even while not saying a thing. "Angel, Steve kicks ass and takes names in court. No need for my gorgeous one to be tense or nervous.." Bobby whispers in her ear, blasting the silence Tynie had to a low-toned smithereens. Tynie gasps "Thank God for that!"

A simple arm-in arm walk to the front door between them happens, with Bobby getting the keys from the bowl by the door to lock up. Tynie opens the door for them, wordlessly wondering where the others are. "I had them meet Steve at the courthouse, that way they know what courtroom to go for. We will meet them there love. I did that so there's no confused rushes." Bobby informs, knowing what was on his baby's mind without her saying it. Tynie sighs relievedly as she recalls "Sasha and TreMarkis have a day for them at home so Sasha's not hopping all over creation. Nessa arranged it, very nicely might I add." The answer to that from her man is "Yep, she totally rocked that!" Tynie is snapped out of her nervous funk by just how he put that, busts up laughing. Bobby, being slightly behind his wife nods as he locks up, then returns the one-toed 180 spin he got earlier to join back with Tynie.

Once their arms were re-linked, they proceeded to their car the same way they left the house. The Jeep unlocked remotely by Bobby on the opposite side of his wife, Tynie is set in first. Bobby then goes to his side of the car, only to have her pop the door from the inside and as it shuts behind him "Sorry I have been in such a funk, I have never been before a N.Y. judge before and to be real.. I'm nervous as hell." Tynie apologizes. "There is no reason to apologize for that, I knew you were nervous. I know how to handle N.Y. judges, I will teach you. Think of it as a way to do something together, each teaching the other."Bobby recounts before kissing her left hand, which was tapping the bejeebes out of the center console.

Tynie returns that gesture and mutters "Thank you for understanding, My Majesty…" Bobby refuses "Please do not call me me that sounds as if you're beneath me, and you're my equal. I admit when I first went before a judge when on the force, I was just as nervous as you." "Yes my love, I see how that could be the case about you not liking what I called you. Can't picture my big, strong, brooding man a nervous wreck though." She accepts. Bobby blushes red as the sunset when that last set of words hits his ears, his sole retort was a mouthed "It's true.." As that is seen by her, the whole discussion on court-related nerves is closed.

Bobby puts the keys in the ignition, the clock on the dash says they still have over an hour and a half before court. Tynie goes to holster her phone to her hip and hears Bobby plan out "I will keep the phones on me, and turn the sound off before we leave for breakfast so they don't go off in court. After we are out of the courthouse, we will do things together, just us. I figure this weekend would be a good time for all of us to party at our house." "I like that idea, having the others over on weekends. Hell we could make it a rotating situation where we go to their places on weekends as well. If Sasha is too tired to have company, we will party at our house as a backup. That'll give the new loves time to be alone together." Tynie plots, as the nervousness subsides. Her man's answer to that conclusion is "Great Idea babe." Bobby realizes after that short talk his woman needed to eat, and drives them off.

A little diner shows in Bobby's view named Tierra's, as soon as their Jeep is parked, they hop out and go inside. The waitstaff was very crass and lacked every sense of respectful couth, which genuinely pissed Tynie off. Bobby saw the rage in his wife's eyes, and returned it in his own when their "server" took their orders. "Yeah, we will have coffees with the special of the day.. oh and you BEST get the owner at this table A.S.A.P.!" Tynie yelled at their "server" Loud enough to reverberate across the walls of the diner.

The server ran from them after the orders were obtained, Tierra appeared before Tynie milliseconds later. Tynie again bellows loudly, this time what she said can be heard across the parking lot "Listen up! I swear to whatever God you believe in, that if you or your staff choose to ma'am me you ALL WILL be bitch-slapped with the Great Grandmama of all Slander lawsuits! The name is Tynie Goren:WRITE THAT SHIT DOWN! Now make mental notes, because I REFUSE to restate ANYTHING! I have my man here prior to a VERY important courtdate. I am a person with a low blood sugar medical issue, your staff has taken its sweet ass time getting here even to take our orders! My man is NYPD Det. Bobby Goren Major Case Squad RETIRED, and I JUST told him to get our lawyer on your asses like a K-9 COP on a crackhead with a warrant! Oh and given the fact YOUR STAFF has provoked this, you DO NOT have grounds to kick us out. If you do,a discrimination lawsuit so intense that God's own Granddaddy would be cowering in a corner bawling his eyes out will hit you like a damned trainwreck! You do NOT get time to explain because it's by the grace of God Himself my blood sugar issue has not landed me in a fucking COMA! You will be hearing from our lawyer… and he WILL be nailing your ass for hatecrimes charges! Medical impairments of ANY kind are covered by FEDERAL hatecrimes laws, as are retired folks: YA GOT ME ON THAT ONE BIIIATCH?!" Tierra whispers "Yes Tynie."

Tynie's answer mirrored a drill sergeant still loud enough for the entire parking lot to get wind of "What the hell did you just say? I did not fucking hear you!" Tierra tried again yelling "YES TYNIE!" Bobby had her phone out on speaker to Steve, their lawyer who had heard everything. The next thing Tierra hears is Steve saying "See you in court Tierra!" The sound was then turned off, and in short order the same done to Bobby's phone before that one gets pocketed.

A member of the state licensing commission, Al, was at the next table over and couldn't help hearing what happened. He approached Tierra and matched Tynie's bellows to the decibel "Kiss your restaurant license GOODBYE, PERMANENTLY! I heard everything. I WILL APPEAR for them in court too! As of closing today if you open again, you get more cases!" Bobby then hands Tynie's phone to Al, so he and their lawyer could chat about what was just named out. Tierra is bawling, Bobby yells "CRY US AN OCEAN, MY BABY WOULD LOVE TO DO SOME SURFING!" Tynie then sits beside her man, growling through her breath. The "server" returns with their meals saying nothing. "I am waiting to talk to Steve before EITHER one of us eats baby, something tells me they fucked with this.."Tynie howls out. Al says returning Tynie's phone to Bobby after hanging up with Steve "Don't wait for that, your lawyer Steve said meet him outside, he has our breakfast with him." Tynie and Bobby race out of the diner, with Al in tow after that word is given her.

Steve is chillin by Bobby's Jeep with bagged breakfasts for all four of them. "Tynie, I heard it all. You had every legal thing that was bellowed right, it was impressive. I never knew God had a Granddaddy though." Steve beams, handing Tynie's to her first. Bobby spoke for her with "Babe, you scarf, you need it. Steve, THAT'S why people don't have decent reputations after messing with she uses the terms you heard that is another code for nail them for EVERYTHING you can,I didn't know a state official was there though." Steve nods, writing that down. Al chimes in "Man, she was totally justified. Hell I would have snapped off too. I did what I thought I had to because Tierra's restaurant license was up for renewal. I was there to investigate a slew of claims that match what Tynie basically hollered. Her bellowing at Tierra sealed the checking out of that.." The men are handed their breakfasts while Tynie is eating as fast as she can from the minute Steve gave it to her.

She is soon finished with her breakfast, and Steve hands her a coffee. "Our courtdate was moved to eleven a.m., the others already know. Before you called and I heard Tynie go EPICALLY apeshit on Tierra and her staff, I mass texted them. The reason for the move is that the judge we originally had is married to a woman who works for the credit card company. I didn't even have to ask him to recuse himself;he just did." Tynie and Bobby nod at the same time, grateful at how Steve handled that.

"Al, man I wish we could have met under different pretenses. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Please forgive me." Tynie apologizes as her coffee is sipped. "Tynie, I told you before, you were justified. There's no need to apologize for what you did, I guarantee you I would have done the same. I won't be able to make this court date, but I WILL be at the one against Tierra and her staffers. Steve, here's my card, call me when the courtdate for this is. I must leave now, Steve thank you for everything." Steve takes Al's card and pockets it, slipping a handshake in during the transfer. Tynie replies "Before you do go, I owe ya this.." A short hug is given Al, with Bobby and Steve waving him farewell. Soon after the hug bestowed Al is gone, driving a state-plated SUV out of the parking lot in a flash. Bobby then eats what Steve got the three, chugging the coffee he is handed soon after.

Tynie then snuggles up to Bobby apologizing "I'm sorry I pulled your former rank like that, didn't see another way to get her realizin' that what she permissed her staff to do was actually rather felonious." Steve is quietly floored that a civilian had such a base knowledge of laws and degrees for charges. Not mentioning it, he tries his hand at Bobby's prideful chest puffing. Tynie smiles at that deeming it Steve's way to lighten her mood. Bobby answers holding her closely "Sweetie, you were right by everything you screamed at her. No apologies needed. Oh and how you "Told" me without actually telling me to call Steve: NICE!" Steve backs it with "Legally speaking Tynie, you screamed at her by the book. By the way, how'd ya know so much about hatecrimes laws and charge degrees?" Tynie's reply "After recent events, I researched the holy hell out of those, figured it'd come in handy." Bobby then bragged "That's my babe, Smart and sexy."

Steve and Tynie blushed at Bobby's bluntness then, each one still proud that the person who caused them to enter each other's lives is that happy. "Steve, where's Treena?" Tynie asks. "I had her go hang out with the others who had met up at Charlie's when Bobby called. I had no idea how long it'd take to get this ordeal with Tierra handled. It wasn't til she was out the door in my other car that I found out a state official was there and had helped." Steve answered. Bobby jumped in "Well that will give her more time to relax and make friends. Fresh from being in the military, she needs both." Steve and Tynie reply as one "Yep. Let's get the hell outta here!" Bobby ushers Tynie into their Jeep first, then enters himself with their doors slamming behind them, as Steve goes for his car. Just as quickly as Al before them left, the three are gone from Tierras.. never to return.

Steve takes the lead in getting to Charlie's, with Bobby right behind him the whole way. The minute they arrive, all hop out of their rides with the doors slamming behind them. "Alright, that's IT! I am buyin Steve and Treena new rides!" Tynie yelps walking beside Bobby towards their friend's home. Steve damn near leaps out of his skin upon hearing that,Bobby adds "She got new rides for the others.. it's her way of leveling the playing field. The other ladies will be getting new cars too. Nessa's even getting a new catering truck. I know my baby, she rolls in total equality." Charlie affirms "Yep, equality across the board. I already know there's a delay with the new rides being purchased. Tynie wants to, but we don't want her extra money being drained. Even with how she has you two set for life. It may take a bit to get that BMW lawsuit done." Tynie confirms "Good game plan brother." The three are then welcomed inside to hang out with the others.

The moment they are surrounded by those who matter to their hearts this inquiry of TreMarkis's is heard by Tynie "Sasha and I are relaxing today, likely here as to not have her hopping about too much, don't worry sis, our home is that's cool with you Charlie?" Charlie resolves "To steal one of Tynie's lines: Good game plan brother." TreMarkis nods and retorts "Cool!" Charlie vouches "I know how Tynie is about that, I concur with her on it." That conversation ended, Bobby scores up a seat for he and his wife to cuddle in, hoping that time would totally mellow Tynie out from earlier events. "Nobody is to ask what happened before we got here. I do not want the stress of that to be discussed around Sasha.. Not in her present condition." Steve orders. Bruno,Jesia, Rose, Treena, Charlie, Trav, TreMarion, Gary, and Dave all say simultaneously "Yes sir!" Tynie practically bolts to her man, and is received by Bobby pulling her closely the second she is before him. Bobby whispers as he hugs her as tightly as he can without hurting her "My Love alright?" Tynie replies in the same fashion "I am now love.." They snuggle in silence, allowing the quiet to more completely mellow Tynie out.

Steve's orders notwithstanding, everyone is curious as to why Tynie looks like she just jumped someone's shit. Steve mandates"Everyone except Bobby, Tynie, Sasha, and TreMarkis meet me on the back deck." The troupe of others leaps up and follows his mandate in a hurry. Right when Charlie's back deck is covered in people and the sliding door is shut, Steve explains "Long story short, Bobby wanted to take Tynie out for breakfast. They went to a diner owned by a, and I use this term with OBSCENE looseness, woman named Tierra. Tynie's blood sugar issue was kicking her ass, the staff took their sweet time. Tynie went apeshit on Tierra after implying that Bobby was to call me on her phone with the speaker on so I could hear it. A state restaurant license agent saw and heard it all,his name is Al, he's pretty cool. Tierra's lost her license for good, and Al is appearing at the courtdate when I nail Tierra for everything I can.I brought them breakfast and learned Tynie has an impressive base knowledge of crime charge degrees and federal hatecrimes laws, a recent one apparently." Everyone in Tynie's group except her, Bobby, TreMarkis, and Sasha all chime in at once "SHIT! Glad you're on this man! We won't say a word around Sasha!" Steve nods and they all go back inside, that talk left on the back deck given Sasha's condition at the time.

By then, it was nearing time for those who had to be in court to leave. Tynie hops off of Bobby, leading him out of the chair with her left hand. They rejoined the group that was on the back deck with Steve, leaving Sasha to overtake the chair they had. TreMarkis yells "Good luck y'all!See ya later, Sasha's chillin!" Steve speaks for everyone courtroom-bound and relays "Keep it that way please, and yes you will see us later. Sasha needs to relax; Tynie's orders." TreMarkis asks "Steve text me to send word later?" Steve nods. Steve leads the witnesses headed for court out of Charlie's home at that moment, Charlie at the rear to lock up. Every couple mimicking what they have seen Bobby and Tynie do when going to their Jeep, the men chariot their ladies to their respective vehicles. "We've started a trend.." Tynie giggles. "Yep, and a good one at that!" Bobby returns, also giggling as they chose to walk arm-in-arm to their ride that day. The courthouse being nearly an hour away, each of those driving prays that they make it with enough time to park and go through security. Tynie's cross tattoo is twitching again, while she rubs it Bobby hears "We need time enough to park and go through security for a major courtdate: a little help?" The twitches intensify for a few minutes, then totally stop. Bobby says to her soothingly "We'll make it babe, don't be nervous. You kicked ass earlier, really rocked telling that Tierra heifer off. Your Kahuno is proud,very much so." Tynie is blushing redder than ever after hearing that, she modestly replies "Thank you my hunky one,Love you." Bobby returns with a huge smile that she can see from the side "Love you too sexy.."

As luck would have it, everyone there for Steve's case is able to have the ride they came in parked and go through security with time to spare. They are all outside the courtroom waiting for their time before the judge when Tynie rubs her cross tattoo and whispers "Thank you!"Steve gives Bobby a puzzled look, and learns as Bobby pulls him aside "That cross tattoo was for a guy who she knew before me that never betrayed her, always protected her. Even when she had no clue, he had eyes on her. It occasionally twitches, and when that happens she takes it as him trying to reach her from heaven. They were that close before he went to be with the Lord. She basically prayed to him for us to get through security and park with time to spare. She's been a bundle of nerves about the courtdate too, never been before a N.Y. judge before."

Steve replies "That's been known as a talisman, and I have heard of such happening before. Tell her to tell him we all owe him one!" Tynie laughs"Already have!" The others are blatantly lost at that exchange when Charlie translates "Everyone has their own way of praying, Tynie just used hers. It worked too!" Steve walks up to Tynie assuring "You have nothing to be nervous about, just follow as the judge or I ask ya." Tynie grins hugging Steve, permissing that to be her way of response to the advice just given to her.

The bailiff then shows up and asks "Are the parties for Tynie Goren V. Durdel's Electronics all present?" Tynie pipes up and says "Yes sir, we are." The courtroom door opened by the bailiff, all ladies are let in first as the bailiff steps aside, with the men in tow. Steve has Tynie sit beside him at the plaintiff's table, with all the other witnesses behind him in the Gallery. "Please rise! The Honorable Greg Mathison Presiding!" The bailiff bellows, and everyone leaps to their feet. "Be seated." His Honor Mathison says calmly, like a wave all comply. Tynie looks over at the defendant's table, then lightly smacks Steve on the arm prior to whispering in his ear "They aren't even here.." Steve returns "They lost then, by default."

His Honor Mathison asks "Where are the defendants or their counsel?" The bailiff says "Your Honor, they had no counsel and they were not outside this courtroom when I asked for the parties in this case." His Honor nods and then states "Mrs. Goren, you won. They didn't show on the day they had to defend themselves. I will have the orders drawn up in fifteen minutes. They had their shot and blew it. I rule in favor of the plaintiffs, by default. May you all have a good rest of the day. I will have your copy of the orders given to your counsel, the remainder of you are excused." The group of people then flood out of the courtroom, leaving Steve, Bobby, and Tynie behind. Tynie, who had her back to the bench, does a quick 180 half-leaping one-toed turn towards the judge and says while giving a slight bow once her feet touched the floor "Your Honor, I thank you for the time given this case today." His Honor replies "You're Welcome."

Steve beams "Nicely done.." Tynie then walks right up to her man as they leave the courtroom. Charlie has the others in a huddle, all waiting for Steve to get their copy of the orders before anyone leaves. Steve texts TreMarkis from Tynie's phone to let him know how it went, and gets replied to with "FUCKIN A!" Tynie's phone is then returned to her, only to be stashed in Bobby's jacket pocket after being holstered. Bobby then leans in to tell Tynie "That whole leaping 180 turn to thank the judge while slightly bowing before him was pretty sweet! Bet ya blew his mind with that!" Tynie retorts "Respecting people should never blow minds, that's what is wrong with society." The bailiff appears behind Tynie relaying "Mrs. Goren, the judge wishes to see you." Tynie flies back into the court room, stopping by the plaintiff's table as she refused to be seated until told so by His Honor.

"Young lady, I have never had a plaintiff do as you did to thank me in 30 years on the bench. I found it flattering, and the execution to be a bit worry-some given the fact you're in heels. I wanted to thank you personally for showing me respect, I rarely get it." Tynie replies "Your Honor, just as I told my husband outside this courtroom. Respecting people should Not blow minds.. that's what is wrong with society. I went with my heart on that display, sir, truly. I'm actually grateful that you worried about my execution of it with me in heels. Please take no dishonor in my saying this: Your Honor, you are a gentleman." His Honor retorts "No offense taken. Mrs. Goren, as you walk out please inform your counsel that your copy of the papers are ready." Tynie chimes "Yes Your Honor." With that, she leaves the courtroom again, smiling. Steve is then tapped on the shoulder and told in his ear to get the papers from His Honor.

Nothing said, Steve does as was ordered, inside five minutes returns with a boast "Bobby you're married to a rare one! His Honor was so floored by her spinning with a small leap and bow respect display that he actually called her back into court to thank her in person..Seriously! Tynie and His Honor got along smoothly when that hit, which is why there was a delay in my getting the papers. His Honor told me so himself! " Charlie admits "I gotta admit the whole small leap while spinning 180 on one toe before bowing while in heels that she did concerned me, the respect showed was pretty cool though!"Bobby glances at Tynie's ankles silently, to check if either look hurt. "Babe, I am OK. I love how you worry about me. I will tell you if my ankles bother me later, I swear." Tynie soothes. Bobby rises from the tilt he used for that check grinning quietly..

No one there was concerned with the papers being delayed, each one in the realization that His Honor had chosen to thank Tynie in person for how she gave him a rare respect. Tynie turns to Steve and says "Dude, remember what I said about anything won in court. As for the delay on the papers, nobody's worried. His Honor was rarely dignified with a basic honor by me and his heart told him to thank me for it. Everyone's cool with that." Steve answers "It appears they are, and as you wish."

The group then leave together, in a total shared silence, each one grateful that courtdate was over. Cars filled up as every person found where their ride was parked. Charlie says to Bobby prior to leaving "We will all get together later, likely at your place." Bobby replies "See ya then man."The troupe of witness-carrying vehicles leave as a procession after that is discussed. Tynie then ushers her man into their ride, pecking him on the cheek as he entered. She gets over to her side as Bobby settles in, sliding into her seat with an enormous grin across her face, as their doors shut behind them. "His Honor was a gentleman, I seriously did NOT expect him to call me back into court just to thank me…" Tynie gloats. Bobby's reply "I really don't think he expected you to do what you did either. It was really awesome to see." Tynie giggled, cognizant that her man was right. Bobby then drives them away from the courthouse. "Babe, I want to thank you for how you helped me today. I know my man has had that phone since the Force, but I say you deserve a better one. I have seen how well you use mine, so I figured…" Tynie trailed off. "Anyplace in mind for that?" Bobby questions.

"My carrier of course, I will even have it to where ya keep your number. In fact the nearest shop is just a block away from here." Tynie allocates. "Thank you in advance for that lover.." Bobby responds, finding the shop right away. The Jeep parked, Bobby goes straight to Tynie's side while his door shuts behind him. Her door opened, Bobby grabs her up tightly and bestows a kiss similar to the ones they began the day with. Once she is back on her feet from being hoisted into his embrace with the given romances and her door shuts behind them, they walk in. Tynie scores up the keys from Bobby's pocket just long enough to secure the Jeep remotely. Upon them getting to the entrance to the shop, a worker there approaches Tynie and she orders "Do NOT Ma'am me, the name is Tynie. Look dude, we JUST came from court. My man needs your BEST phone, and his number transferred to this carrier. Add him to my account,if you value your business staying open: do NOT take all damn day!" The worker gulped as he set to complying with the orders given. "Right away, Tynie."

Bobby gets in the employee's face gently whisking Tynie back a bit and tells him with a growl to his tones "She doesn't trust businesses, we just won a MAJOR lawsuit against one. Do NOT keep her waiting or the next time you hear her voice will be in front of a judge!" The worker rushes to get what Tynie ordered complete, or at least tries to. "Dude, I don't want a eighth-assed job done either! Do it properly!" Tynie grumbled. The shop manager shows up and tells his employee under her breath "She won a case against my dad, he pays her then his business is history. He has to do that by tomorrow at noon. DO AS THEY SAY!" Bobby turns to his wife and mouths "You hear that?" Tynie mouths "YEP"

The worker then gulps out in fear for his job "Tynie, the number will transfer inside of ten minutes, your man has our BEST phone. He has been added to your account. Just waiting for the system to finalize the number transfer." Tynie takes her phone from Bobby's pocket to call the corporate customer service line in confirmation of what she was told. No time wasted on hold, she learns that the worker had actually spoken the truth. She hangs up and says with a hostile voice "I JUST verified EVERY syllable that came out of your mouth with corporate. They are sending a inter-system signal RIGHT NOW to expedite this!" The worker blinks, and Bobby's number is transferred. Tynie returns her phone and holster to Bobby's pocket, then informs the staffers "You will be getting a visit from Corporate today, I saw to that!"

Bobby scores up his new phone in one hand, his wife in the other. Tynie sees a paper she has to sign, scrawls her name, gets her copies of everything that was done then they get out of the shop. Arriving at their Jeep on her side, Tynie apologizes "Sorry for how often I have been hot-headed today gorgeous. I am just tired of business types thinking I am a chick that can be stomped on like a welcome mat." Bobby rejects that notion "I am actually glad you are not all nicey-nice with business types. Given recent events, your being hot-headed shows me and them that you are FAR from a chick that can be walked on like you say. No apologies for are needed..You were right, basic respect is lost on society…" Tynie nods at that, beginning to mellow from being so fierce in the shop.

Bobby snuggles her briefly, sneaking one arm behind her to open the door. Tynie snakes inside, opening his door from the inside, wearing another huge smile. The minute he sits inside, the door closes behind him and they drive home. Tynie is a jumble of emotions as the Jeep travels back to their residence, remaining quiet as to not worry Bobby.

He senses it anyway, asking "Angel, what is wrong?" Tynie relates "I don't like having to be such a bitch to people, you know my heart. It doesn't make sense as to why I gotta jump folks' shit and verify their every flinch just to get things done, it's rather annoying actually." He concedes "Tynie, I totally understand that. I do know your heart, and you having to do that hurts it. Some folks' don't have the common sense God gave a flea, that's why you gotta jump their shit and verify their every move. To be real, as you say, that's why I am glad as hell I was there to back you up out of love for you. I always will too." She is ablush after that is made known, as she returns "Bobby, my everything, I am glad you are always there to back me up out of love for me. What you said about backing me up always cuts both ways too. To be real, let's drop this shit because we do have a gathering later to attend, and I wanna be in a celebratory mood." Bobby giggles and says "Agreed."

That chitchat finalized, they arrive at their home, to find Steve and the others' cars in the driveway. Tynie hops out first, the second her door is shut struts over to Bobby's side to give him the A-lister treatment. A howl of loving adoration enters his mind as the same leaves his lips as he sees this. Tynie actually hears that outside the Jeep with all the doors and windows shut, half-bowing as she blushes. As to give her man the best view of her possible, she opens the door with her right hand standing at an angle so he can check her out through the window. Bobby hops out, scooping her up in a one-armed hug as he kicks his door shut after bathing in the view. They walk towards the house in step with each other, never loosening the embrace. Steve opens the door for them, Tynie and Bobby walk in by snuggling tightly through the door. Right as they clear the path for the door to be closed, Steve locks it behind them. Bobby leans back and says low voiced "Dude, go after Max's Phones, they fucked with Tynie.." Steve replies in the same decibel he got "On it!" Charlie approaches Tynie's other side and expounds "We decided to hang out here tonight, Sasha missed being around the place."Tynie says back "I have missed having her here.. " Bruno yelps "I got the drinks, Dave has food covered!"

Trav then puts music on, and everyone is enjoying the company as well as the sounds from the entertainment center. Bobby returns to being as close to his woman as possible, with that he's teased "Someone loved what they saw earlier." Bobby's answer "I sure did, the strut, the ferocity,the bow thing before His Honor.. babe you are a world-rocker!"

Aside from those handling drinks or food, the others were either chillin in chairs. Tynie and Bobby are the only ones standing around. Bobby then hoists his wife up off of her feet, kissing Tynie deeply while spinning her about. Tynie returns the kiss just as intense as she got it, getting everyone else to whoop and holler. Instead of being set upon her feet, Tynie is carried to an open chair as Bobby sits down holding her the entire time. "Babe, THAT rocked me!" Tynie squeals. He half-bows blushing at her with a huge grin replying "I loved doing it!" Gary soon after admonishes all present "Do not hide affections around me or TreMarion, we are hurt by the merest notion of that. Yes, we are currently without loves, but we feel its BOGUS to be the reason love is not displayed. I already got TreMarion's OK to speak for him on this too!"

Tynie smiles, silently biting back tears after that advisement is given. TreMarion arrives at her hip telling her "Babygirl, he did have my OK. He is right,I already know you are hurt by me being alone. I will be alright, my love just isn't aware to me yet. Please listen to Gary's words and be happy, for me." Tynie peeps out "As you wish, Daddy." TreMarion walks away smiling as Bobby leaps to his woman's other hip and one armed bearhugs her.

TreMarion bellows "Bruno, Two glasses of wine, iced, STAT!" Bruno hollers "On it!" Bobby then takes his wife back into his arms and lap, praying in secret another cuddle session mellows Tynie. Tynie's not speaking, only sighing in comfort and love while in Bobby's enwrapment, which concerns him urgently. "Dave, how fast can you get a snack to Tynie?" Bobby asks. "Right now!" Dave answers, rushing with a plate of nachos to the couple. Tynie weakly raises herself from Bobby's chest when Dave is at her feet. The second the nachos are in sight, Tynie begins inhaling them. TreMarkis goes to give Sasha a plate of nachos, but Charlie has beaten him to it. "You deserve to chill too man." Charlie says, getting TreMarkis to nod and smile affirmingly.

Bobby watches closely as Tynie is shoveling nachos in, worry graffitti'd all over his face. Dave never left Tynie's feet, also concerned over her. The others freeze in their own tracks all praying the nachos made it to Tynie in time, excluding Sasha who was also eating. Tynie soon ends her feast, looking at the two men who never moved in the duration in total silence. Bobby immediately goes for Tynie's cross tattoo and whispers "Her other L.A: HELP!" Treena rushes over to Dave and asks what is happening. "She's got a blood sugar condition, if she doesn't eat every so often, she blacks out." Dave tells Treena. "Bruno, Eighty-six the wines and get the biggest glass of O.J. you can, then bring it here.. NOW!" Treena orders. Bruno retorts "On it!"

Bobby then looks at Treena and mutters "Thank you.." Treena beams "Hey man it's no sweat." Bruno arrives, damn near knocking Dave on his ass while giving Tynie what Treena mandated. As if on non-verbal orders, Tynie sips it the while Bobby is rubbing the hell out of her cross tattoo in fear. "Her other L.A., My woman's mama, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!" Bobby cries out, horrified tears rushing from his eyes. Through his tears, Bobby briefly raises his head seeing Bruno near Tynie and says "I am not drinking alcohol,not when she's like this." Bruno answers "Figured as much,Let me know if ya want anything to drink." Bobby nods silently, returning to praying over his woman's cross tattoo."She's never gone through a blood sugar crash THIS bad before. HELP!" Bobby pleads under his breath. Treena is praying silently as well while standing at Bobby's other side, not only for Tynie but for Bobby to have strength.

The juice finished, Dave takes the glass back,Tynie leans upon Bobby. She sees the tears flooding down her man's face and wipes them away with her thumbs not uttering a thing. Bobby takes her hands in his, still praying she's OK. Trav looks at Gary and mouths "Kill the music?" Gary shakes his head. After a short time of leaning on Bobby, Tynie pipes up at last "Trav,you kill the music, I Mohawk your hair with a chainsaw!" Trav leaps away from the entertainment center, knowing she meant it.

Bobby moves in to kiss her cross tattoo,when his lips make contact yelps "THANK YOU ALL!" Tynie runs her fingers through Bobby's hair, trying to console him as best she could. Bobby looks up at her after a few smooches hit that particular ink job and he says through tears "Babe, I am getting you checked out. I know you have a blood sugar issue. I thought I lost my everything." Tynie answers with the end of the reply in shame "Good plan lover. I agree, it is needed. I never meant to frighten you. I am soo fucking sorry for that Please forgive me my King, if I am still worthy to call you that.."Bobby looks her dead-on in the eyes and says "You ARE, my Queen. I just think that you need taken care of because of how bad that last blood sugar fallout was. Before ya even go there, I love you REGARDLESS, and took my vows to the extremes of seriousness." Even with a loving pride received in his last words, Tynie is still ashamed at what happened, halfway hanging her head. Bobby pleads "Be not ashamed, my gorgeous. I was scared, yes, but we have that planned to be corrected."

Tynie slowly calms down a bit, her heart still begrudged with shame and pain for what she did to him inadvertently. "I cannot forgive me for this,my love. I just can't. I caused my King undue pain, that's wrong." She whispers. "Please forgive my baby, for me." Bobby begs, getting her to mouth "As you wish.." A smirk creeps across Tynie's lips, then a full fledged grin, as an attempt at appeasing Bobby's wishes. She then looks at Dave and Treena before saying "Thanks guys, and thank Bruno too. I really did NOT expect what hit me, I swear!" Treena replies "We know ya didn't, medical shit is unpredictable. Bobby's right, you do need checked." Tynie bellows as something hits her like a train-wreck "YO STEVE! COME SHAKE MY HAND!" Steve rushes to her, does as asked and learns "Get me a pen, I will sign sayin you have access to my recent medical history. I want you to seek out the part where the blood tests were done about five years ago.. when ya find those papers. You KNOW what to do!" Steve gets the pen and the form, and once signed stashes that red tape away for the night before saying "Yep."

Treena says to Bobby "Man, not tryin to impede on how ya work your marriage. If she goes thru that again, get her to the ER." Bobby assures "Planned to, and you didn't impede." Treena half hugs Bobby, concreting that talk as finished. Tynie yells "Sorry that went down guys;I still love ya!" The others reply in a mutual yell "WE LOVE YA TOO!" Tynie is again a cluster of emotions, just then Nessa declares "Babygirl, you did NOTHING wrong. Hell you'd be at our hip should we needed it. You'd dropkick our butts into the Great Beyond if we beat ourselves up during the aftermath of shit hitting. Don't treat you any different. Bobby and Treena have that all wrapped up, correction to follow. Please, relax and enjoy us being here, for us." Tynie responds "You got it girl!"

Bobby is still coming down from the fear that trapped his heart just prior, he bearhugs the bejeebes out of his woman to show it. Tynie looks at her still-terrified man, whispering "You're protecting me, in a different way than ever before. I love you. Shhhhh… Shhhh…" Bobby nods and whispers back, lowering his head from her gaze "I am no Kahuno,not a strong man. I am a mess now when my woman needs me to be tough." Tynie goes for his ear and mutters "If I can forgive me for this so can you, please for me." Bobby nods again as he lowly-toned retorts "As you wish.." Tynie is still at his ear when she says "My man never left my side, held me through that whole thing. Made me feel safe and loved. That's what I needed, that is real strength. I love you soo fucking much!" Bobby's reply"I love you soo fucking much too babe." Tynie kisses his cheek, getting him to finally raise his head.

Sasha finally speaks, attempting to lighten the mood "Mohawking hair with a chainsaw.. Dropkicking Butts into the Great Beyond. I seriously GOTTA get used to how Tynie talks!" Everyone bursts out laughing, Tynie instigating that. The chuckles out blare the music,each person is for the time relieved of the emotions that Tynie's bloodsugar fallout brought on. "Sasha, thank you for what you did. I know you were scared, everyone was. Glad ya didn't move from TreMarkis' lap too!" Tynie elates. TreMarkis interjects "She knows your rules, and besides it WAS funny!"

After the laughs end, everyone decides to chat with the others, Sasha included. The group goes to another side of the gathering area, in a non-verbal means of giving Bobby and Tynie time alone. However, Tynie's heart had other plans than what the group attempted to afford her and Bobby. "Let's go join the others." Tynie chuckles out, escorting him to where the group had been. TreMarkis speaks for the others "This gathering was a shot to hang out and be there for whomever needed it. Nessa was right, and I am just taking this time to back her.. for everyone here. I already got this being the group speaker cleared too." The others flash the heavy metal handsign in solidarity towards TreMarkis's words, serving to prove them correct. Bobby and Tynie reply in the same second "Thank you all, we love you so much!"

The group then forms a line, for each one to hug the other as a sign of the new depth of their bonds. Tynie reaches her Daddy, and is told "Babygirl, I know Bobby said you get checked if that happens again. Please go now so that he isn't worried sick through the night, that would actually ease his mind more than anything. I am learning how my son-in-law is. You two really do complement each other." Bobby is behind her when TreMarion speaks, replying "Thanks, ya read my mind. I don't know if she wants to leave her guests though." Tynie turns to face the others, and TreMarkis says "Sis, go. We will hang out here while you're gone. Get that handled, I swear we shall party together another day. Do it not just for Bobby or us, but primarily for you." "As y'all wish.." Tynie replies. Bobby then bearhugs his father inlaw, followed by his brother inlaw, silently thanking them for what they said.

Tynie is carried soon after those happen out of the house, Bobby still having their phones and keys in his pocket. The front door left open as he races to their Jeep in the name of getting her examined. After Tynie is set in the shotgun seat and her door slams, Bobby leaps into the Jeep swearing as his door slams behind him "I will totally fuck with any tickets LATER! My baby needs taken care of!" Before anyone can witness them leave, the Jeep is flying down the driveway. Tynie is noting the fear in her man's moves, going to pray herself over that cross tattoo. "We need more help. You all know why.." She says rubbing that ink job for dear life. By the grace of God and their angels, no cop stops Bobby while he's en route to getting his woman examined, or so she thought at the time.

After Charlie locks up behind them, he spins towards the others stating "This may not be my place, but we seriously need to pray for her. Bobby's NEVER been that afraid before, and she'd give us the same respect." TreMarion retorts "In this family, there are NO ranks, no "places" as you speak of. If someone does something another finds offensive, they will be told. You're right too, we should do this as a family thing for those two given we are all blood to them." Treena implores "Y'all mind if I lead this?" No one objected, and she made good on that in a low voice, tears flying from every set of eyes in the house.

While their loved ones are crying and begging God to help them, Bobby pulls into the ER,unbelting his wife, unlocking her door, then rolling her window down while blaring his horn, which causes a Doctor to rush out. "She had a low blood sugar blackout, a bad one." Bobby tells the doctor, who opens her door catching Tynie in his arms. "OH GOD!" Bobby cries out. The doctor tells him "You park this thing, I will have a nurse tell you where she is when you come in.." Bobby nods, racing to do as he was told with their car. When he has the car in a parking slot just before shutting it off, Tynie's window is rolled back up before he leaps out. The door slamming behind him, Bobby locks the Jeep remotely rushing inside the ER. A nurse appears to him and mouths "Follow me!" No spoken reply given, he just does as instructed til arriving next to Tynie. "Where am I? What the hell is going on?" Tynie weakly inquires. The nurse speaks up "You're in the ER, your bloodsugars fell out and your man brought you here." Bobby is being as macho as he could in that moment, trying such in an effort to make up for the prior breakdown. The doctor appears and says "We will do some tests, and get her blood sugars stable. The results won't take long." Tynie's left arm is then held out for bloodwork, her right used to get an insulin shot, with both areas then bandaged.

The bloodwork samples taken and sent for rushed results, Bobby walks right up to her. "Babe, I love you. I just feel shitty that you are wed to a medical asspain." Tynie mopes. "You are nothing of the sort, my love. I already know you'd race me to a doctor if I needed one." Bobby refutes. Her left hand outstretched for his, she smirks and retorts "Ya damn right!" He takes that hand stroking it gently, praying his love reaches her without further words. Steve appears to them in Tynie's room explaining "Yeah, I called in a favor to my brother Joe, a State Trooper just as you hauled ass out of the driveway. Told him what happened and that if you were stopped I would sue the shit out of the State Troopers not giving a damn that my own brother is a trooper.I then hauled ass to meet ya here." Tynie hears that, vowing "Dude, I owe ya brewskis til after the end of time for that!" Steve refutes "Nope, against my honor code again." Bobby is in total silence, his core praying desperately for the woman who has total custody of his love and devotion.

The doctor shows in the throughway and declares "She's diabetic, full force. The tests we did showed her glucose levels tended to fluctuate dangerously. I have prescriptions cut for her insulin and glucose checking devices that are good with refills for a full year." Steve looks the doctor dead in the eyes and says "I'm their attorney. Exactly how fast are you willing to say what you told them before a judge?" The doctor says "First thing tomorrow, that good for you?" Steve then hands the doctor a card with his contact information before retorting "Call me and I'll set it all up!" The doctor nods, putting the card in his pocket, before hand printing up a reminder note to himself, explaining. "I am not off for another two hours, I cut this memo to myself so that I don't forget." Steve says in reply to the doctor "I do that a lot.." Tynie then turns her head away from the others in her room, using her braced hand to undo her hair so she can cry and mask it. Bobby sees that out the corner of his eye, taking his hand to unmask her face from under her hair, stroking it to calm her. "Babe, I will say it again. I love you REGARDLESS, we will make it even with this. I took my vows extremely seriously. This is just another avenue for me to care for you,it's part of my job as your man." Bobby testifies. Tynie looks up, witnessing the magnitude of fact and love in the words Bobby chose etched in his eyes. The doctor is silently beaming after overhearing that,as is Steve for a brief time.

Steve then turns to the doctor and asks "Can I get her sign-out forms and those prescriptions?" The doctor hands them to Steve without another word, once Steve signs for her, Tynie is released. Bobby then carries her out, threshold style in order to allow her time to relax. Steve found a pharmacy in the hospital,with the release forms he signed for Tynie gets what the doctor ordered for her. Just as Tynie is set into her side of the Jeep, Steve flies up to meet them informing both. "Got everything already, here ya are. Tynie we got that other Doctor by the genitals!" Steve shuts Tynie's door for them as Bobby takes the bag with his woman's diabetic supplies in it, heading for his side of the Jeep. He sits inside, shutting the door with one arm, placing the supplies behind him using the other. Tynie ashamedly smiles at that display, only to get a hurt look returned from Bobby. "Baby please have no shame, I love you." He whispers. "As I love you.." She replies, her heart slowly eviscerating the shame from her smile. Bobby glances at the heavens and says "Thanks to all who had our backs from up there." Tynie rubs her cross tattoo with her left hand and says "You heard the man."

Bobby then drives them home as speedily as he got them there, knowing Steve made sure no tickets would be issued. Steve hauls all kinds of ass and beats Tynie and Bobby to their place, racing for the front door. Using his key, it is opened and he steps inside. Everyone else clamors him, curious as to how Tynie is doing. Steve's answer to them is "We basically have the most MASSIVE malpractice case I have EVER seen against a doctor in Illinois! I say nothing further til they are in this house, however." The group of loved ones all nod and respect how Steve is handling this. Bobby screeches the Jeep into the driveway, parking it basically right in front of the house. The front door was left ajar by Steve, so that Bobby could escort Tynie inside. Bobby grabs the supplies up before hopping out. His door slams behind him, in seconds he is getting Tynie out of their vehicle.

Tynie exits the Jeep, deciding to hold Bobby tight as she could muster at that point as they walk inside, her door slamming behind her. Bobby then secures their ride remotely as they approach the entryway of their house. Steve goes from attorney to bouncer in the time it takes for the couple to get to the residence's front door insisting "Back up y'all, don't crowd Tynie right now!" The others comply, forming a line perpendicular to where Steve was standing. Bobby gets Tynie inside and out of the pathway of the front doors closing,she kicks it shut behind them. A loud slam is heard by all, getting each person's utmost attention. "My baby's a full-on diabetic. I love Tynie anyways." Bobby tells them. Tynie mandates "Steve already has it all hooked up in terms of nailing the doctor that did my last blood work in IL by the nuts to the wall with a judicious staplegun. It's true, I am diabetic. I don't want fretted over much, only in the event of something like what hit tonight. Y'all got me?" The loved ones all say "YEP!"

Tynie then tells her man "Honey, I would like to walk at your hip this time before we sit down. I know ya love carrying me, but I want you to take a break from that so you aren't hurt." His reply"Yes my Queen, I love you." They walk to the first open chair seen, snuggling up the minute Tynie is in Bobby's lap. Charlie speaks up loud enough for all to hear "Tynie, do not even think you're a problem with the diabetes thing. I already know how ya are about keeping Sasha comfortable, same rules basically apply to you now. We will help you any way we can, we love ya like that. No more running around to handle things for anyone but you and Bobby, that extra gunning about isn't good for you." Tynie answers"Dude, you have a deal.. on ONE condition.. Steve takes ya all on as clients with the same deal he gave us. Y'all give him your numbers." Steve affirms "She has a deal!"

The others line up, phones drawn to exchange contact data with Steve, making good on what was just set in motion. All that completed, Jesia mentions "Sis, Charlie spoke for all of us. We rigged that while you were gone. Figured one voice for many has been good so far, so we went with it." Bobby yelps for the couple "We love you, thanks guys!" Rose soon after hearing that notices Sasha is dozing off in TreMarkis's lap, and says "They hate to do this, but Sasha needs to get to bed." TreMarkis nods, scooping his love up before getting to his feet.

"Rose is right, love ya sis. I already know, focus on Sasha. I will." Bruno helps them out of the house, even walking them to Sasha's car before going back inside. That ride carefully exits the driveway just after Bruno shuts and locks the front door. TreMarion walks up on Bobby and says "Son, I do not give a damn how late it is. If you think for a second Babygirl needs me you call or text me, and keep doing that til ya get me..please." Bobby says "Absolutely. In fact, I will do so for everyone here. TreMarkis is to focus on Sasha til I am an uncle: Tynie's orders!" Charlie adds for the others "That is a deal!"

Altering the topic, Tynie asks "Yo Trav, mind killin the music so we can have a movie night?" Trav replies "Sure thing." With a flipping of three switches, and the selection of a few new comedies he had on him, Tynie's wish is set to be granted upon her word to do so. Bobby then takes the phones out of his pocket which also held the keys, as to keep them from the screens being damaged, setting them aside on a nearby table until the couple went to bed. Tynie snakes her hand into Bobby's jacket pocket, tossing the keys into the bowl by the door behind her back without looking.

A slight scraping noise is heard as the ring lands inside its intended spot. "SWEET!" Treena yells seeing that all happen. Bobby watched it as well, and tells Tynie as they cuddle up closely "Sexy that was amazing!" Her answer "Hell, I had to make ya smile somehow!" Bobby has a Cheshire cat grin at that point, teasing "Come here.." Soon as Tynie does, a kiss that would make all their others seem icier than a glacier is given her. That affection display takes longer than usual to break from, neither one protesting such in the least. Everyone else cheers what they witnessed, scoring up spots in every open furnishing the living room had.

Tynie slowly breaks the love display, slipping peck kisses to Bobby's lips before saying "Yo Trav, the movies dude?" Trav answers hitting the play button "Right away." Each person there is giggling like crazy as the flicks roll on, finally full force over every ounce of bad-mojo packing emotion the tail end of their day had. Three movies later, Trav notices TreMarion approaching Tynie, so he pauses the movie that was playing. TreMarion informs "Bobby knows what to do if I am needed, love you both.. I am gonna get some sleep." Tynie replies "Be safe Daddy, and thanks for it all." Bruno walks TreMarion out to his car and as that vehicle sets to exiting the driveway, returns inside. Tynie sees that and says "Bruno, ya don't have to escort everyone out, it's cool that ya did for Daddy and Sasha. Please chill with us.." Bruno accepts going back to his chair "As you wish." Trav then re-starts the movie, as giggles resume for all present.

Charlie then low-tonedly goes around asking if anyone wanted food or a drink. "Please have one babe, you need it." Tynie implores Bobby as Charlie makes it to them. "Hard liquor for me, diet soda for her.." Bobby informs. Charlie nods and goes right to making that happen. "I guess my days of chugging are officially over, huh?" Tynie guesses. "Not over, just not in the fast lane anymore.." He answers. Tynie strokes his cheek and lets known softly "My man really IS a Kahuno, strong and protective. There are just a few new ways for that to be; that's all.. Your Athena is very proud." Bobby's face is glowing brighter than a Hollywood spotlight just then, telling his wife in the same voice level she spoke to him "Glad to make you proud babe, you rocked it earlier today.. now was my turn apparently." Tynie mouths with a smile "Exactly…" They both grin bigger than life after that, finally able to bask in some happiness.

Dave backs Charlie up on the snacks and drink distribution, making everything run smoother for those two tasks. Charlie having the drink requests, Dave handles the food part for everyone. Silently both are distributed amongst the group, Dave tells Tynie "You chill, I got the cleanup covered." Lysa interjects "Dave means WE have that covered." Tynie replies concreting that "Thanks guys." Bobby then pops her soda for her, so she can totally mellow out. He then takes his glass and rubs it against her cross tattoo mouthing "To them.." Tynie follows his lead, right down to the phrase mouthed. A sip shared between them in that silent toast, and the couple resumes watching movies with their guests.

Rose is half asleep in Bruno's lap by the end of the fifth movie played, causing Trav to stop the DVD player. "Guys, we are headed home. Bobby, TreMarion's request about contacting him covers EVERYONE here. Good night." Bruno says as he gently lifts Rose up from the seat. Steve escorts them out, upon seeing Bruno's taillights vanish from the property, locks back up. Trav resumes the DVD player as Steve goes back to his seat. Dave makes good on the cleanup process, clearing everything food and drink related from the living room that was finished. The dishwasher was loaded and running by Lysa before they came back to the flick-fest. Nessa is snuggled up on Charlie extra close,after the next DVD plays, has fallen asleep. Charlie turns to the others whispering "Goodnite all, we love ya. Bobby you know the deal with reaching us.." Bobby replies "Yep." Trav follows the same pattern as before, with Steve in tow on that. Charlie's ride is out of sight and the home is again secured.

Jesia is quietly taking mental notes on how to properly handle an entertainment center, in loving awe of how Trav manages that. "That is so cute reminds me of us."Tynie tells Bobby getting this reply "Babe, we are where they learned it is cute." Lysa is seated where Bruno and Rose were earlier, stealing check-upon looks at Tynie out the corner of her eye. "Sis, I am good for now. Thanks for showing you have my back though." Tynie instructs. Lysa nods smiling and mouths "Anytime.." Jesia notices the DVD player hitch,upon touching the top of the DVD player, Trav is then asked "Babe, what does it mean when the DVD player's lid is warm?" "It means I got it from here love, thanks for telling me." Trav answers shutting the whole entertainment center down so he can find out what's going on safely. "Bobby, do ya mind if I take this DVD player into another room to check it out more fully man?" Trav inquires, with this as Bobby's answer "Go for it, and thanks." That sector of the entertainment center fully disconnected, Trav does as was inquired upon without another word.

"Jesus H.Q. TapDancin' Christ. What else can go bogus today?!" Tynie ponders. Bobby laughs "I didn't know our Lord could tapdance!" The remaining people join in that, getting Tynie to perk right up. Several minutes of giggles pass before Lysa says "I didn't know our Lord's middle initials were H.Q…" Tynie is laughing until the point of tears at that,instigating everyone else to chain that reaction.

Trav thinks aloud "Glad they are laughing now, they may not be when I tell them what I discovered." Apparently an internal component of the DVD player blew, causing the overheating,Trav was the bearer of said news. Jesia sees her man come back with a torn apart DVD player in his hands approaching him before plotting "Tell them this is your shot to make good on the electronics deal. They'll love that." Trav sighs relievedly, aware his lady had a damn good plan. "Bobby, I'm replacing this sometime tomorrow, it's done for." Trav informs. "Fair enough man, thanks again." Trav nods and sets to taking the demolished electronic clear to the trash cans in the garage in silence. Jesia walks up on Tynie and explains "He was worried y'all would be mad at him for what he found out. I reminded him of the electronics deal you have and he ran with that." Tynie gleams "Jesia,you my sista RULE for that!"

Dave tries to get everyone back to being happy before Trav returns, recalling "The look on the judges face when Tynie did that spin/leap/bow move was EPIC!" Bobby scoops up his love as that is stated, arising to his feet while spinning Tynie about in his arms as he brags "My woman is a world-rocker!" Tynie is all squeals smiling the entire time before meekly making aware "I DID learn from the best!" Jesia replies "Sista, no bein meek about that.. brag your ass off!" Tynie yells "FUCKIN A!" Jesia mutters "That's better…" Bobby returns both of them to their spot so snuggles could resume. Tynie blurts from her man's embrace "Holy shit on a stick, even with some hardcore panics, we still had a bitchkickin day! Everyone was amazing to each other. Hell yea we are family!" Steve admires "Tynie is back to her typical self: THANK YA JESUS!"

Lysa kids "Holy hell.. your attorney has found religion!" Tynie is laughing so hard that tears race from her eyes, as this seeps out between giggles "Lysa that was EPIC!" Bobby and the others are again all chuckles, with Trav joining in unknown to the others. With everyone pretty much doubled over from the laughs, they slow down for a bit, then stop so each person could catch their breath. Trav returns to his lady, scooping her up in his arms for a brief time as everyone takes their time ending the laughs.

Steve is next to bow out for the night saying "Nice joke Lysa, it was truly EPIC. I have to go now, got an early meeting with the doctor from tonight. I will keep Bobby abreast as to allow Tynie full relaxation. See y'all later!" Everyone remaining shouts as Steve lets himself out "LATER!" Jesia sees Steve's car vanish from the driveway, and locks the house up. Turning to Bobby she asks "Ya want me to move your Jeep so Tynie isn't disturbed?" Bobby answers "Jesia, Thank you. The keys are in that bowl by the door." Scoring the keyring she says "I'll be right back." Jesia exits to take care of what she mentioned to Bobby, babying his Jeep the entire time. On her way back to the house, she checks it for damages, finding nothing. The front door left open briefly, Jesia enters returning the keys to where she found them after she locks up. "I always baby other people's vehicles. Even if I am just moving them, I also check for damages. Code of honor thing." Jesia tells Tynie who perked up as she walked in. Tynie gleamingly states in return "Sista, that is really kickass of you. If you ever need to use a ride Bobby and I have, let us know." Trav says, arriving at his woman's hip "We will do our best to give ya atleast a day's notice. If we can't then our ride is in the shop."

Bobby concurs "Fair enough man, thank ya both for everything." Trav and Jesia reply together "No sweat." Trav attempts the chariot move he's seen Bobby do on Jesia, headed for a chair right by the inspiration for the chanced maneuver. Jesia squeals in content of that, grinning from ear to ear as the man she adores pulls Bobby's chariot move off flawlessly. Bobby and Trav fistpound as soon as Jesia is in Trav's lap. "Yes Jesia, I am gonna teach you everything I know about keepin your man happy.. just not tonight." Tynie tells Trav's woman. "SWEET!" Jesia beams. Lysa ponders "Can I and the other ladies get in on those lessons Tynie?" Tynie's answer "YEP!" Dave and Trav fistpound at that, knowing they will enjoy the fruits of Tynie's teachings.

Tynie's phone goes off vibrating to tell her there is a mass text asking if she's OK. A confirming reply sent,the ladies in that mass text shoot off that they asked Lysa to inquire as she did. Tynie relays she figured as much and that soon they'll have a time to make good on everything. Once a goodnite text is fired off and returned, Tynie returns her phone to its holster beside Bobby's new one. "Baby hasn't had time to check out my gift, go ahead love." Tynie purrs, handing Bobby the new device."One more thing, once I get used to this insulin, you are getting a new holster my love." Tynie concludes, causing Bobby to bearhug and kiss her for thanks. Trav sees it and says "DAMN that is a NICE phone!" Jesia whispers to him "When I find out there's a cellphone shop that has NOT fucked with Tynie, I will get my man one." Trav kisses her passionately as his way to bestow gratitude for the offer.

Tynie is as close to her man as she could be without disrupting his checking out the phone, Bobby stops suddenly setting it aside by hers. A swift brushing of her hair from her face given by him before another wildly hot kiss is shared. Trav and Jesia separate from their love display as Tynie's is started, causing Trav to say "Nicely done man,Definitely gonna try THAT!" Lysa and Dave look on with Lysa hoping Tynie's hurricane of a day has turned out on a pleasing note. Bobby's affection slowly split from by Tynie, smiles on each of their faces abounding as she is grasped tightly by Bobby.

"He doesn't want to let her go.." Dave mocks. Jesia barks."Dude, are you serious?! What the hell is wrong with your ass?! Would you want to have Lysa out of your arms after what Tynie has been through had Lysa been in her place?!" Dave shakes his head, just as Lysa looks her man in the eyes and mouths "Apologize NOW!" "Tynie, Jesia, Bobby, and Trav. I am sorry for what I just said,it was heartless." Trav replies "Don't EVER let that happen again.I speak for the others you named, by the way." Dave nods at Trav, ending that with no further words. Seconds later, Lysa walks up on the other three deciding "I love you all, but we are leaving now. Let me know if ya need us." "Night guys!" Jesia, Bobby, Tynie and Trav shout as Dave and Lysa exit the home, and soon after drive off the property.

Trav leaps to lockup behind them, saying "Dave is soo in the doghouse..and he DESERVES it!" Bobby ponderingly affirms "What the fuck was up when he bitched about me bearhugging my wife?!" Tynie jumps in "Dude is lucky I didn't wanna kick someone's ass beyond God's eyeballs when he made that remark, tell ya THAT much!" Bobby pets his woman's back and says "Cool down lover, he's not worth you getting stressed like that. I am gonna have his ass watched like a hawk from now on though! Oh and Jesia, thanks again that backup was nicely done!"Jesia replies "You'd do that for me Bobby, I know it so it was not a problem."Tynie corrects "Sis, ya mean we BOTH would.." Jesia nods smiling. Tynie's phone is then scored up by Bobby, a mass text is sent to everyone except Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, and Dave appraising them of what Dave did and the plan to handle him from that juncture forward. An affirmation of the plot returned in a text, Tynie's phone is put where Bobby found it.

Jesia asks "Sista, do you have any clue how to use the diabetes stuff?" Tynie shakes her head. "Come with me then, I will teach you. I used to give these shots to my grandmother.. may she chill with our other angels." Jesia responds, taking Tynie's diabetic stuff in hand. They head for the kitchen, once everything is out, Jesia goes step by step loud enough for Bobby and Trav to hear reasoning it with "I am doing it like this so at least two of our guys know what to do with this stuff." Tynie states "Girl, you kick ass and take names." That minor interruption over with, Jesia shows more of what to do with the items.

Tynie then tries her hand at checking her glucose levels, getting it right on the first attempt. The checker device beeps, Jesia says "You're good, I am gonna write down the numbers which may show up on that thing to be worried about." A blank piece of paper inside the carrier for the checker device is used, as Jesia pulls a pen from her pocket before making notes on the warning numbers. Those reminders once written up, are placed where the paper was found, everything is back as it was before. "Either Bobby or I will take this stuff to the master bedroom later along with the phones.." Tynie finalizes as the two return to their men. Bobby says as the pair hop back into their love's laps "Jesia, you really do kick ass. Trav's a lucky brother." Trav says "Hey man, you have a kickass woman yourself."

The ladies bow and high five to that, simultaneously, initiating another laugh fest for the couples for a short while. "Trav, did you drink tonight?" Tynie inquires. "Couldn't because I wanted a clear head incase I had to kick someone out for ya or check on electronics."Trav answers. "Jesia, you BEST keep him!" Tynie yelps. Jesia retorts "I Plan to!" Bobby says "You guys are taking a guest room tonight. I say that because of how late it is. They're upstairs." Jesia replies "We couldn't do that to ya man." Tynie protests "Babygirl, he's doing that for your safety. Take the offer, please." Jesia relents with a "Thanks." Trav pets Jesia on the back and shoulders, relaxing her. Tynie then rubs Bobby's shoulders while in his lap saying softly "Thank you again my King, seriously. You were strong in all the ways I really needed. I love you with all I am." Bobby asks "Love, wouldn't this be easier if we switched places?"

"Yeah,but I wanted to stare deep into those maddeningly hot chocolate eyes as I thanked you." Tynie declares in return, as she arises in order to swap spots in the chair they were sharing. Bobby with his face painted by a deep red blush after what his wife said, stands up as Tynie slinks against the back of their seat giving him as much room as he needed to sit so she could try the massage again.

Bobby is soon moaning out in contentment as his Queen uses her hands to rid his body of all the tension from the hurricane day they both had. Several knots were rubbed out of Bobby, as Tynie took her sweet ass time making him as comfortable as she could. Bobby melts against his wife, fully relaxed for the first time since that morning. Tynie wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and says in his ear "I love this, I feel like I am truly equal having you in my lap. Chill sexy, it doesn't hurt me." Bobby smiles relaying "I love it when your arms are around me, just let me know if you start hurting from my weight. I will switch you places then." Tynie answers "Yes lover.." Some time passes with the couple like this before Bobby hears his baby groan out not in happiness. He arises, swinging Tynie around so she is back in his lap before returning to be seated. Tynie cuddles up to Bobby as tightly as she was held when Dave spoke the bullshit earlier. Trav decides to try that on Jesia, getting every bit the same reply Bobby gave Tynie,just swapped around. Jesia asks "Did Trav get any sort of romance teachings?" Bobby replied "Yep, apparently they worked." Tynie and Jesia laugh their asses off at that before slapping five again.

None of them have a damn clue what time it is, Jesia begins getting sleepy yet still manages telling her hosts. "Nite Bobby and my new sista." Trav briskly swoops her into his arms and says "Nite guys, we will see ya in the morning." "Night you two.." Tynie says for she and Bobby. Minutes later after Trav and Jesia find an available guest room, all they hear from upstairs is snoring.

Bobby and Tynie were alone and she peeps up "Babe, you were kickass today, through everything. I felt so safe and loved right when I needed it most. I love you!" Bobby replies with "I love you too. You kicked ass several times today yourself!" Tynie melts against him and says "This time, the melting is so that I can bask in my sexy's muscles." Bobby smiles as he answers."Those are all yours to enjoy my love." Tynie is later cuddled up to Bobby half-asleep, with a huge smile on her face. He gazes at her with his own huge smile as Tynie is then swooped up by him and carried off to their bed. Once set on her side and the covers placed over her, Bobby pecks her lips and says "Be right back.." Tynie nods in her slumber, still grinning from ear to ear.

Bobby goes to get their phones and Tynie's new diabetic stuff, stopping only to make sure the security system is armed. One look at the keypad screen lets Bobby know everything's secure, he literally races to Tynie with everything else pocketed. Getting back to their room, Bobby sets the phones to charge and diabetic stuff by the jewelry box before removing his jewlery. Upon arriving at Tynie's side of the bed, he gently takes off all her jewlery and the brace putting it right with his in their jewelry box. "Baby's worn out.." Bobby says as he makes it into bed. Tynie scores him up in one arm, covering him with the other as she says still half awake"Love my Hot Kahuno." Bobby steals one more hot kiss after which he says "Love my Gorgeous woman." They chime as one "REGARDLESS of what life tosses at us!"

Tynie looks up as she prays out "My other L.A., Mama, whoever else will hear me at this hour: I love you and thank you very much for all the backups today."Bobby chains that with "My baby's other L.A., her mama, whoever else had our backs today, THANK YOU.

"A shared powerful cuddle after those prayers are uttered, and the couple falls tomorrow won't be such a hurricane day. If it is, these two shall handle it as bonds forged amongst Tynie and Bobby's loved ones tightened, even in moments of sheer terror. The ones who matter genuinely became family to the couple today.


	19. 19

Title:True Colors (Coming Together)

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, I own the others.

In the middle of the night a day after finding out she's diabetic, Tynie's phone goes off waking them both. "Hello" She answers half awake, getting quite the shock. Jesia stammers out "Sis.. Its Jesia. Trav.. he.. he.. beat me.. need you.. both.." "Sis, we are out the door RIGHT NOW!" Tynie says hanging up, loud enough to wake Bobby.

"Will explain while I am doin 120 in a 65. We gotta go NOW!" Tynie tells Bobby as they fly across their house. Making it to the front door, Tynie scores up the keys to her SUV and barely takes time to lock up as they race to it "Trav is dead to me! Fucker Beat Jesia!" Tynie growls as she and Bobby are frenziedly running to her car. They hop in and shut the doors at the same pace. During their overly- accelerated travels, Bobby is actually cussing as bad as Jesia did Trav the day before, fuming rage echoing in every syllable after what he learned.

"I'm soo fucking with the tickets LATER!" Tynie howls as she floors it out of their driveway. Bobby nods as his wife drives like a professional car racer to Trav and Jesia's. A loud screech of tires and brakes is heard as they get to their friend, all from Tynie doing half a donut while parking right at the front door. Jesia is shaken and sobbing as she stands on the porch, with a cop at her hip taking the report. Tynie races to her and tells the cop "That's my sister dude. I'm next of kin." The cop nods advising Jesia that Trav had committed several felonies and would not get bail. "She's stayin with us. I will replace ALL of her shit!" Tynie yells loud enough to reverberate across the night. Bobby manages through his anger at Trav to go over and console Jesia. "We got you sis, we got you." He consoles as Jesia half melts against him in fear. "I don't wanna disrespect my sister. You're hers. " Jesia mutters. "Sista, you need the closeness and to feel safe. Just don't kiss his lips or grab his ass and we're straight!" Tynieobjects, getting Jesia to snuggle up a bit more. Bobby remained silent, it was all he could do to avoid going imperially postal and possibly ruin Jesia's case against Trav, as well as not end his own freedom.

The cop asks what caused the fight; Jesia explains"Two days ago my sister had a WICKED series of diabetic fallouts, before we knew she was diabetic. She slept in and Trav told her she looked like hell when he saw her yesterday. Tynie felt she owed Bobby for everything that happened. I do admit I clocked Trav upside the head for his disrespect when we were GUESTS of hers. Trav and I went DVD player shopping, apparently my being nice to a guy at a tech store who was just trying to help us was deemed cheating by Trav. We came home, I fell asleep. Woke up about an hour ago and Trav was in a RAGE. I tried to calm him by keeping my distance. He basically stalked me through the house. Next thing I know I have a half dozen bruises, I'm calling 911, then waking these two. I am scared. As my sister would tell ya, fucker has this coming and its best to not hide shit from cops." The first cop nods taking notes on the testimony. "Oh and as for my appearing in court HELL YES I WILL!" Jesia declares, getting every cop around her to nod and jump at the same time. "Is there anything else to ask her right now? I'd like to get her the fuck away from this house." Tynie implores the cop by Jesia, getting this as an answer"No. We pretty much got it."

"Babe you watch Jesia like a hawk til we get back home. I'll drive." Tynie tells Bobby as he takes Jesia to Tynie's SUV after that, getting her inside before hopping in himself. As Tynie gets into the drivers seat she yells "I WILL FUCK WITH ANY TICKETS LATER!" All doors shut, Tynie races away from Trav's heading for her place. "I don't give a shit if Trav gets robbed. Hell I think it'd be a damned GAG!" Tynie vindictively laughs, noticing Trav's house is Wide open. "Jesia, we're replacing EVERYTHING you own. You didn't have heirlooms in that house did you?" Bobby asks, Jesia replies "No. Thanks guys,sorry I woke ya." "Sister, you listen to me, for shit like this I WANT woke apologies, ok?" Tynie implores, causing Jesia to nod and start smiling. Tynie is again doing double the speed limit, no cops bother her about it, which is an answered prayer of Bobby's.

When they get back to Tynie's, her SUV is again screamed to a halt in a half donut move right in front of the house. They all get out at once, Tynie opening Jesia's door after hers is shut. Bobby follows the ladies to the home, still beyond royally pissed at Trav. The front door opened, Jesia goes for the couch and lays down. "No way sister, we have guest rooms. Use one, I insist. "Tynie refuses, and the wish is complied with minutes later. Steve is then awakened by Tynie and made aware of everything, with one new order "Drop Trav as a client. immediately." Steve replies before they hang up "Planned on that." Tynie deliberately left the front door open, for reasons Bobby'd discover soon.

Everyone except TreMarkis and Sasha is awakened as they're texted by Tynie "Get your ass to my house NOW! I WILL PAY ALL TRAFFIC TICKETS LATER!" Each person replying conformingly, her phone is set aside on the kitchen table. Bobby is pacing the house, howling anger "I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God if I EVER see him again:I WILL KILL HIM!" TreMarion and Gary are first to arrive as Tynie says "I will tell ya why Bobby just said that when EVERYBODY gets here." Gary and TreMarion nod, and go sit down without another word. Dave, Lyta, Charlie, Rose, Nessa, Treena, and Bruno all arrive in overhearing Bobby say that, each one goes to sit silently. Steve snakes his way inside, Tynie goes for the front door, slamming it as hard as she could to get the attention of the others.

Tynie debriefs the group "Y'all will know real quick why I didn't ask for Sasha and TreMarkis. Trav beat Jesia. She called us basically right after. Trav took Jesia being polite at a electronics store with a staffer as her fucking around on him. The cops nailed Trav for several felonies and he's in on a no bond. THAT'S why Bobby' s chanting what y'all hear and Jesia is stayin with us. I'm replacing EVERYTHING she owns too!" Enraged howls emit from every person there, now including Tynie. Her rage is mixed with other things:shock and depression. "When I knew him he was NOT like this.. What the hell got into him?!" The group hears Tynie yell out near the top of her lungs. Bobby snaps out of his rage running to console Tynie when he sees her start to cry while these queries pass her lips just as loudly "Why dude? What happened to you? What the hell got into you? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bobby pets her back holding his wife close, not saying a word, just letting her be close.

Tynie is half melted into Bobby, but still able to see the others, when TreMarion approaches her. "Daddy.. I failed the others. I told them Trav was decent. I failed my family. I failed Jesia. I failed.." Tynie stammers out, more shock hitting her. TreMarion replies "Now, Babygirl,you did NOT see this coming, and didn't know he'd changed. That's not failure. You really believed Trav was decent, we all did. Fucker fooled us all, that's not failure on your part. Trav conned us emotionally." Bobby whispers "He's right my love.. " Tynie asks "How fast can everyone down here get some hard liquor? Make mine a DOUBLE, on the rocks, Diet Soda chaser!" Bobby says "Make that two of those, but eighty-six one of the diet sodas!"

TreMarion and Bruno race to get the drinks for that couple, as the group learns from TreMarion "Tynie just ordered her I'm gonna need bail drink.."The remainder of people at Tynie's hear that and yelp "OH FUCK!" Steve goes about taking other drink orders so that everyone can have something to sip on that will hopefully calm them. Jesia is asleep upstairs in the guest room, snoring away as all this happened, a blessing to Tynie's ears. Tynie chugs the liquor in one gulp, then the soda, afterwards the can is chucked across the house and lands in the trash, everyone around Tynie catching a wicked breeze from the throw. Bobby follows her in the chugging as each set their glasses down on the coffee table with enough force to nearly shatter them. No one comments on the breeze they got when the soda can was tossed, each person noting just how pissed Tynie and Bobby are.

Lysa plans "We will need to get Jesia a protection order and a conceal carry permit. Not today of course, but soon." Tynie says this entire phrase in one belch "Steve,that's YOUR department. Do as Lysa said!" Steve promises "Got it!" Bobby is snapped out of his anger again, stunned that his little wifey just did that. "What? I'm not a prude!" Tynie giggles. Bobby's answer "That was actually awesome.." Apparently hearing Tynie speak and belch at the same time was funny, because the others began laughing when it happened. Tynie and Bobby join them, grateful for the break from enragement that had overtaken this obscenely early hour. Dave goes around getting everyone else's drink requests, with Bruno as backup for serving them. The only ones who wanted alcohol were Bobby and Tynie, everybody else sought coffee. Everyone else served and sipping drinks,Tynie ducks away to go check her sugars, later learning she's good.

A look in her thruway, and she finds Bobby is silently standing in the doorway as Tynie turns to head for the others. Tynie races to his arms and cries "Trav's actions brought on wicked shit for me. I'm trying hard as hell to be strong." Bobby holds her close and relays "Shhhh…Shhhh… He won't come near any of us again. its OK baby.." After basking in her man's strength for a time and hearing that phrase chanted in her ear, Tynie is composed again as they go to rejoin the others.

Soon as they get back to the group, TreMarion mouths "Another round?" Bobby nods mouthing back "Both of us." Everyone else there clamors Tynie, excluding Steve who is standing guard at the entryway. Steve sees that and orders "Back the fuck up guys, don't crowd her!" The crew of people race back to their seats after that mandate, Tynie peeping out "Thanks man.. sorry I belched at ya earlier." Steve replies "Don't be that was sweet!" Tynie nods, trying to smile only to fail. Bobby takes Tynie to their seat so he can hold and console her as TreMarion brings their drinks. She is still upset, mainly angry tears fall from her eyes at that point. Bobby is relentless in his tries to get her to be calmed petting her hair as TreMarion had done, when that doesn't work her drink is handed to her. Again a solo chug and the liquor is gone, Bobby trailing her with that move.

Before the glasses can be slammed down, TreMarion scores up all four of the dishes that held their libations. Tynie whispers "Sorry I am like this lover, I've been there. It brings up wicked shit for me.. what Trav did.." Bobby swears "It's alright baby, shhh… shhhh.. " Tynie snuggles Bobby so tightly that he gasps from the strength of the hold.

Charlie finds a spot by that couple and tells the others "She's been awesome to us, now she and Jesia need us. Men, be ready to kick ass at a moment's notice to defend those two as well as your ladies. Treena, I know you are former military, but I do NOT want you going up against this asshole or anyone who may show up for him." Steve adds "Listen to the man, he's right." Treena replies "Got it." The other men present then basically yell "Trav and any assholes linked to him are TOAST when we see them.. NO ONE puts OUR women through this! Not Tynie,Not Jesia, Not ANY of them!" Tynie sits up halfway after that echoes through her living room and guesses "Steve, you're gonna have a shit ton of court dates getting my people off of potentially high caliber felonies. Oh and thank ya to the men here. NO ONE IS TO TELL SASHA!" Steve affirms "No problem on the court dates. and NO ONE TELL TREMARKIS EITHER; not with Sasha's condition!" Each person there replied to the mandates of keeping Sasha and TreMarkis out of the loop on this situation "No sweat!"

"Treena, go upstairs and check on Jesia. I haven't heard much from her since we got her here.. please rush on that.." Tynie requests, only to get a wicked breeze from Treena racing to the guest rooms. Jesia spotted, Treena goes over to hold her. "Sis, it's me Treena.. You're safe now. Bobby and the others SWORE to that.I'm here.." Jesia hears, causing her to leap into Treena's arms. "Tynie's diabetic now. She needs to relax,she doesn't need this." Jesia protests. "Jesia, you are NOT going through this alone.. Tynie won't allow it, none of us will. " Treena refuses. "Can I be with the others? I feel so alone right now. "Jesia pleads. Treena nods, leading Jesia to the living room. Tynie looks up to see her guest approaching the group from upstairs with Treena escorting. "A bitchkickin crying spell awoke her right as I got to the room." Treena informs. Jesia given a seat by Bobby and Tynie, only to have Bobby's lap freed by his wife. "Console her baby, she really needs it. I will be OK.." Bobby learns. Jesia looks questioningly before she's told by Tynie"Its cool. Keep the hands off his ass though and those lips belong to ME." Bobby and Jesia nod as she half-reluctantly takes the offer for being held.

Once in the lap of her host's husband, Jesia bawls again. "Trav has been an ass to me since I moved in. He's tried to rape me, he's taken swings at me. Tonight he left marks.." Jesia yelps as Bobby gently pets her back. "Steve, for the love of Christ Himself TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Tynie growls. "YEP! On it already!" Steve answers. Tynie leans into the ear Steve doesn't have by a phone and says "I'm getting one of my guns and my concealed carry permit: TRAV is in on a no bond. I don't know if he has fucker cronies." Steve nods, with that Tynie is gone. Jesia is bawling her eyes out at this point, Bobby still holding her. Inside ten minutes, Tynie is packing heat as she shows up around the others. A flash of her new gun license and conceal carry permit in their new badgeholder with transparent screens is given the group prior to Steve bellowing "EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. ANYONE With a conceal carry permit, gun license and firearm is to HAVE IT ON THEM AT ALL TIMES! Anyone who does not have those is changing that today, on me!" The others nod, realizing in that second Steve was far from joking about his orders.

Tynie walks up behind Jesia and swears "Love ya sis, you're safe." Jesia says back "Yeah,but I am in YOUR man's lap. It isn't right.." Tynie kneels to her at the left side before mentioning"He told me he'd console you when I ducked out earlier,it's all good." Jesia arises refuting "I feel bad doing that. He's yours,I feel bad." Tynie debates "Sis, he's your brother now. It's totally cool, like I said don't make a move for his ass or his lips and it's ok with me." Bobby chimes in "She's telling the truth, Jesia. I did say that. It's honorable that you respect us like that, with shit like what happened *I* would feel bad if I didn't do what I could to console you." Jesia is fully off Bobby's lap saying "Thank you.." Bobby nods, leaving it at that.

Jesia inquires then "Treena and Tynie, may I speak with you alone?" Treena and Tynie nod as the three head for another room. Once the others are out of earshot Jesia tells the pair "Trav almost stole my virginity, he wanted sex and lots of it,didn't feel right to me at all. I fell asleep here the other night, and he tried to.. you know.. as I snored. I wound up going into a separate room and locking the door. I didn't want to awaken Tynie that night, I am a guest." Tynie intrudes "Dear Christ! Jesia, for shit like that you do like tonight and wake this bitch up! I will need you to tell my lawyer this though." Treena adds "Jesia, you have a lot of respect. That rocks but Tynie's right. We won't hate you for waking us if shit hits the fan. Hell we'd rather ya did!" Jesia worries "I don't wanna step on toes.. anyone's.." Tynie answers "Sista, chill. If ya screw up, you'll be told. Until then Treena's right." Jesia hugs the pair, soon after they go back to the group.

"I swear to Christ Himself: If I EVER see Trav again he is one DEAD son of a bitch!" Tynie yells at the top of her lungs getting everyone else to leap damn near out of their skin. Treena walks up on Steve and implores "Is there a charge for forcibly trying to take someone's virginity while they sleep.. if there is NAIL TRAV with it!By the way two days ago, here!" Steve chirps "On it!" Bobby's interjection "Wait Treena, did you say two days ago..here.. Trav did WHAT?!" Jesia replies before Treena can "Yep, I ended up in a separate guest room of yours with the door locked because of it.. Didn't wanna wake you two. Still feel bad for even being consoled in your lap Bobby…" Bobby leaps towards Jesia and verifies Tynie's words "For shit like THAT, Please for the love of God. Wake me up,Tynie too!" Jesia nods and half- whispers back "You guys have been soo cool. Didn't wanna be rude, didn't wanna step on toes man." "That's not rude or stepping on toes, that's going for help. ok?" Bobby counters. Jesia retorts "Ok then." Tynie walks up on Jesia and says "Told ya sis. Besides, you'd had our backs already." Jesia nods.

The others wonder what the hell brought on Tynie bellowing a plot to kill Trav on sight before being told by Tynie "Fucker tried to rape Jesia IN HER SLEEP IN MY HOME, and STEAL HER VIRGINITY!" TreMarion says "Yep.. my Babygirl sees him. He's a dead man, LITERALLY!" Every other person yells "Trav's dead if WE see him too!" Jesia cries "I now have no love, no home, nothing. I am a vagabond, a guest in someone else's paradise, I'm impeding.." Tynie holds her close, objecting "Sista, you are not impeding. I want you here, that way you're safe. As for you having nothing;that changes later today. You are staying here, as long as it takes for me to have Steve get Trav's house bought out from under him, demolished and completely rebuilt. That's not being a vagabond.. that's being a survivor." Steve affirms "Oh and that won't take long either, I can buy it off the bank he owes his mortgage to in a few hours. Inside a month, the land is yours Jesia, new home and all." Jesia asks, stunned "Really? I can stay here THAT long?" Bobby adds on "Yep, Tynie and I insist!" Jesia knocks Bobby back with a hug, then squeals out "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tynie takes mental notes as to Jesia's format on the move seen, saying "Besides, we can teach each other A LOT in that time frame.." Jesia bursts up laughing at that as she ponders "When you two.. will I be kept up?" Tynie answers "Nope, the guest rooms are sound proofed." Steve uses that against Trav without anyone telling him to.

By this time, dawn has broken and everyone's getting hungry. Bruno, Dave, and Charlie set right away to making breakfast for everyone, so each other party could try to relax. "Jesia, you are chillin in a bubble bath, in the master bedroom. That way I can keep eyes on ya.. follow me." Tynie advises and Jesia does as told. Treena, Lysa, Rose, and Nessa all gather up as to plan how they wish to make Jesia's day better, taking to another room for that discussion. Jesia's bath drawn up and her settled in, Tynie goes to get an outfit for her newest sister to wear after. "Take your time, sis. I will be back. "Tynie yells into the bathroom. Jesia replies "Cool!" Tynie then draws her gun and sets to checking every room on that floor for anything out of the ordinary, nothing odd to be found, she returns to where Jesia was. Treena, Lysa, Rose, and Nessa are back with the others and they inform "We have surprises for Jesia when her new home is finished. Tynie's doin a lot for her right now.. this is our way of backing that up." Almost everyone cheers, there is one person pissy about that, and it's the one everyone had already been told to keep eyes on.

Dave bellows "Oh you'll spend money on a lady friend but ya won't get with me in bed, is THAT it Lysa?" Bobby leaps up and races to the kitchen where Dave was, then knocks his ass out in one punch. The remaining people are stunned at the audacity Dave had, yet not shocked at Bobby for knocking him unconscious. Five minutes later, Dave comes to and a very pissed off Steve is standing over him admonishing "Dave,LYSA STAYS! YOU ARE DONE as my client. I advise you leave now. You are a trespasser to this property as of RIGHT NOW!" Dave refuses to get up, and Bobby pulls him to his feet by his nostrils. Once on his feet. Dave still won't leave causing Steve to call the cops. Officers arrive minutes later, Lysa letting them in, Dave is arrested without incident and removed from the property.

"Lysa, Dave's house can be yours, just need ya to sign ONE thing.." Steve says after the cops and Dave are gone. "If ya got a pen and ya show me where:It's DONE!" Lysa answers. Steve then goes for his briefcase, pulls out a form, shows where to sign while handing Lysa a pen. That document bearing Lysa's signature, Steve tells her as he stashes the pen and paperwork "You just got EVERYTHING that used to be Dave's!" Lysa squeals "Steve, Tynie's right, you DO Kick ass!THANK YOU!" Steve nods smiling.

Tynie then ducks away to get her phone and Bobby's, electing to see if Jesia was alright "Sis.. you cool?" Jesia answers "Yeah just hopping out." "Ok your getup is on the bed." Tynie informs leaving the room just before a call comes through from TreMarkis's phone, Sasha on the other end. Her phone is automatically handed to Steve at that point, who learns that Dave was abusive to Sasha in the past. "He was one way in public and another behind closed doors. I don't want him in my life anymore. Tynie can Steve help?" Sasha asks. "You're actually talking to Steve, and I will help. He won't come around us anymore." Sasha squeals "LOVE YOU STEVE! Tell Tynie me and the baby are fine.. and if it's a boy we are naming him Robert Steven." Steve was floored by that and replies modestly "You just relax. I will do that." Sasha yelps happily before hanging up "Done."

Jesia appears to the group, and immediately wonders where Dave went, not seeing him anywhere. Tynie tells her "Steve kicked him out for good. He and Trav are in jail on similar felonies. That's all I know right now…" Steve affirms "Everything she said is right." Jesia nods elating "Thank God for all of you! Steve you rule! Bobby and Tynie you're AMAZING!" Every person there said "We love ya too Jesia!" Hugs abound between every individual there, finally breaking from the rage of all evils brought to them event wise that day.

Steve pipes in "Even more happiness: Sasha told me the baby and she are fine, and if it's a boy… Bobby and I have a namesake!" Cheers and hollers erupt through the house, as Charlie, Gary and Bruno completely re-make breakfast because of Dave being around the food. "Wait. I will be an uncle and a namesake? Steven Bobby?" Bobby asks. "Actually you have that backwards it'd be Robert Steven, and yes." Steve corrects. "Well frozen shit on a stick, it's about damn time we had some good news today!" Tynie elates just before Bobby answers that. Again cheers explode, mixed with laughs at just how she put that, furthering the eradication of vicious mojo in the residence.

A knock at the door stops the celebration, as Tynie answers it, her hand is hovering her gun which is ready to be drawn in a second. She relents from her firearm upon hearing from the man on the other side "Special Agent Kip TillMyn, FBI. I am here to inform you that a Dave and a Trav are in federal custody. They'd absconded from Illinois on federal drug distribution charges. You will never see them again." "Thank you Special Agent TillMyn.. you just made our fucking millennium!" Tynie screams out happily before hugging the man on her front porch. That released, she turns to her people and says "For the love of God: Tell me y'all heard that!" "HELL YEAH WE DID!" The others bellow back in contentment. "I've never been hugged before bringing this kind of news.."Special Agent TillMyn says. "I don't do handshakes dude. Make a note of that." Tynie replies. The Special Agent nods, waves then leaves, Tynie locks up after him.

Charlie, Gary, and Bruno finish the new breakfast then get to serving the group. Tynie goes to be at her man's hip to eat. "Y'all if ANYONE dwells on the bullshit of earlier. I will tickle the shit out of the one doing it! We've gotten that handled. We celebrate now dammit!" Tynie instructs. Nessa answers for the others "We got ya sis!" Each party having their meal, enjoying it to the max, finally able to just kick back in happiness. Jesia goes to gather and do the dishes, only to be stopped by Lysa and Treena. The dishwasher loaded and running, Jesia makes coffee for everyone. Treena goes to object before Tynie coaxes "Sista, let her, it'll make her feel better. Besides her coffee kicks more asses than Steve does in open court!" Bobby laughs "She ain't lyin!" "My legal capacity has just been compared to coffee.. I GOTTA taste THIS!" Steve jokes. Treena goes from attempting to object to helping Jesia, trying to make some part of the day a bit easier.

Bruno and Gary insist upon helping serve the coffee once its done, with everyone seated and their tastebuds realizing Tynie was right about what she said, Lysa announces "I am glad we came together, not just for a party, but for each other. That shows the true colors of how we feel for each person here.. That makes it more special to just chill and enhances the parties all the more!" Tynie says back "Amen to that sista!" Jesia ponders in a happy shock "Who knew I would have family like this?" Charlie answers "I think God got us together for what Lysa said." Bobby and the others all chime in "AMEN!" Jesia walks up to Tynie who tells her "The getup is yours. I said I'm hookin you up with new shit. That's the first part. We shop later." Jesia smiles leaving it at that. Charlie says "Tynie, Jesia, Steve, and Bobby you guys go out and shop. Bruno, Nessa, Rose, Treena, and I will stay back here and get a few things changed over since Dave and Trav know the layout to this house. TreMarion is going to TreMarkis' to help him with Sasha. She has a doctors appointment today I think." Charlie plots. "Dude, that is GENIUS!" Tynie elates. TreMarion checks the clock on his phone and says "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Love you all." Steve escorts him out, as TreMarion drives away, locks up.

Jesia pines"I won't be able to pay y'all back for.. probably ever…" "Sista, family does not do tit for tat, no debts. That is NOT how this house rolls." Tynie refutes, ending that thought in its tracks. "Ladies, when we shop. I am driving."Steve informs. "Cool with me." Jesia replies answering for Tynie. "I'm gonna go change, be back." Tynie says ducking to do that and check her sugars, Bobby following her. They change, put on each other's jewelry, Tynie's arm braced,sugars checked to be discovered as good, Tynie's diabetic travel pack loaded and in her jacketpocket. Putting jackets on Tynie concerns "I do love showing you affection baby. I just don't know if I should before Jesia, with all she's gone through.." Bobby decides to give Tynie a kiss that would make hell itself seem like a glacier, getting one in return. Slipping apart from that, smiles across both their faces, they walk arm-in-arm towards their guests.

"Sista you won't let me repay you, I won't let you refuse to show your man love. That's how I roll. Besides, this could be the day I meet a REAL man, like you have with Bobby." Jesia decrees. Tynie nods, that concern ended. Gary walks up on Jesia and institutes "I don't know if this is being too forward, but I'd like the shot to show you what a REAL man does for his woman." "GO FOR IT SISTA!" Tynie yelps happily. Jesia leaps into Gary's arms, kissing him passionately. Gary returns that affection, when they split from it, he tells her "I loved that!" Jesia answers "Long as you're a real man who will respect me then you shall get those for as long as we are together." Gary's retort "Oh I will be. As for us being together, I pray it's forever." Jesia melts into his arms, saying softly "I'd like that.. too bad my man can't come with me shopping." Steve answers "Says who? I'll stay here so he 'd be better if the lawyer for this house was present for what Charlie wants done anyways." Jesia squeals "STEVE YOU FUCKING ROCK!" Bobby chimes in "Yep. She and my baby are sisters alright!" Steve bows inquiring "Y'all realize you're burning shopping time standin here right?" Jesia and Tynie race with their men trying to keep up to the door, Bobby scoring Tynie's keys before they are fully out of the house. The minute the four are outside the house Lysa mouths to Bobby "I'll lock up.. you guys have fun." Bobby nods. Jesia and Tynie are standing by Tynie's SUV, when Gary and Bobby are there to let them in.

"Girl today has kicked ass!" Jesia brags. "Sista, it ain't done yet. We go shopping, check out my place once it's re-arranged, party, and chill in the Jacuzzi. Gary you're stayin here, tonight at least." Gary nods and offers "Jesia, you could either wait a month to have a house on the land of a "person" I will not cite by name, or you can get that property sell it and live with me, safe as you are at Tynie's." Jesia ponders it for awhile and seeks out "Tynie tell Steve not to bother buying that fucker's land." Tynie retorts "Gary has his answer… I just texted Steve quoting you sista. very smart by the way." Gary squeals like a schoolgirl upon learning that, smiling hugely. Bobby says "Congrats guys!"

Bobby parks the SUV before a huge mall, Gary anxious to be a gentleman to Jesia. The ladies both get Hollywood royalty treatment as they walk inside. "Guys, meet us here.. I got a few surprise ideas for ya both.."Jesia evades. Tynie plants a hellaciously hot kiss on Bobby's lips, getting one in return before Gary does the same for Jesia. Those affections split from,the ladies go about shopping as the men wait. "Jesia, what did you mean surprise ideas for Bobby?" Jesia's answer "Gratitude gift. I know y'all like hard liquor… OOOPS!" Tynie laughs "Yep.. we're sisters.." Slowly abating her laughter, Tynie prays "Hope things rock with Gary. He's kickass people, I swear that on My life!" "I sensed Gary didn't like Trav.. and to be honest, I felt safe and loved in Gary's arms.. and those kisses… Girl I NOW know why you melt around Bobby!"Jesia brags back. "Sista, that's your heart sayin love the man.. best listen!" Tynie concludes. "Oh I will. TRUST ME!" Jesia confirms. The two hug at that point, even while encumbered in shopping bags as they near their men.

Gary hears that conversation, and is totally floored. "Go to him girl.."Tynie goads. Jesia races to Gary and asks "May I call you my real man?" Gary's answer "If I may call you my woman." Jesia squeals "HELL YES!" They seal that with a hug and the deepest kiss possible while Jesia had her items bagged all up her arms. Tynie races for Bobby, kissing him as wildly as she could while being weighed down by her purchases. The couples split, the men relieve Tynie and Jesia of what had weighed them down. "Sista, follow my lead. you will LOVE the view." Tynie whispers in Jesia's ear, getting her to nod. Bobby and Gary before them carrying everything, the ladies walk and check out their loves. "Sista you were right, this view is HOT!" Jesia whispers to Tynie, who nods. Bobby tells Gary softly "You are gonna LOVE what my baby teaches her." Gary says just as low toned "As she will love what I do for her. Maybe swap ideas on that with ya man?" Bobby nods. "Girl, I FINALLY got it GOOD!"Jesia boasts. "YAY!" Tynie squeals.

The four approach Tynie's SUV, the ladies await being ushered in by their men. Bobby and Gary load the trunk, close it, then go to whisking Tynie and Jesia inside the car. As the ladies are settled in, Bobby and Gary hop in all smiles. Minutes later, they're on the way back to Tynie's. Their travels underway, Tynie confesses "Sista, I didn't buy myself a damned thing. I got what you said you liked. for you." "Thank you!"Jesia chirps. "Bobby, I kiiiiinda got you two a top-notch bottle of hard liquor,please don't be mad."Jesia mentions a moment later. "Ya didn't have to do that.." Bobby chides. "Gratitude gift. I know those anywhere, thought it was a lost art."Gary defends, getting Jesia to sigh in relief. "You two ALREADY complement each other." Tynie gloats. The SUV is not too terribly long after being parked outside the house, Gary and Bobby escort their ladies inside before unloading the trunk.

While that all happened, Charlie, Treena, Nessa, Lysa, Steve, and Bruno had completely re-arranged Tynie's home. The front area of the home looked more spacious and less likely to be a criminal's eye candy, the group was chillin in the furniture. Lysa sees them at the door, letting them in but not locking up afterwards because Bobby and Gary are in tow. "DAMN! Y'all did GOOD!"Jesia and Tynie boast as one. Everyone bows to that in happiness, grateful that the day had turned to a happier note. Charlie and Bruno meet Gary and Bobby, taking the bags from them; setting it all aside for later, allowing Bobby to lock up. Jesia hugs Gary as if he's been gone for hours, getting kissed by him to the same extent. Bobby picks Tynie up in an embrace then they kiss just as hot as earlier. Charlie then goes for Nessa, Steve for Treena, and Bruno for Rose in the same manner as they witnessed. Every seat spoken for, every couple in love displays, finally the house was liberated from earlier evils. Lysa was just glad to be around the happiness and away from Dave.

Gary and Jesia separate first, with Steve and Treena following "Steve, can we get that liquor license another day? Ya did have an early-ass wakeup." Gary asks. Steve nods saying "Works with me."Treena is snuggled up on Steve's lap, half asleep when Tynie and Bobby split from their affections. "You guys have been awesome. If you're tired go on home. We love ya and will see ya later. "Tynie tells the people in the room, getting Steve to pick Treena up and carry her to the door. Pulling one of Bobby's moves, Treena is not set down, even for Steve to use his key and lock up. Bruno has Rose in his lap, and Tynie already knows. She opens the door for that couple, as Rose is charioted off to Bruno's car before it leaves the property. Charlie dictates "Lysa's staying with me and Nessa tonight. We'll handle the whole property thing that Steve had her sign later." Tynie nods and those three leave as well, Tynie locking up behind them.

Suddenly Jesia is trembling, Gary holding her closely. "Gary don't leave me EVER!Please don't make me risk finding another Trav. I couldn't handle it." Jesia pleads. "I won't, I more "Trav's" for you, just Gary." He consoles. "Just Gary,just a real man,just like Tynie has."Jesia starts to calm. Tynie bows to the couple and says "keep each other…" They reply as one "WE PLAN TO!" Bobby stands up, swooping Tynie into a standing bearhug as they tell one another "I love you.." Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket. Tynie scores it up and it's TreMarion saying he's spending the night at TreMarkis' because of what happened early that day and to inform Tynie that Sasha does NOT know. A grateful text returned, her phone is again in Bobby's pocket.

Tynie then slips back into their seat before pulling him onto her lap. "I'll hurt you.." Bobby protested. "Hey you always get to hold me when we sit in this thing. It's my turn." Tynie countered, getting him to relent. Gary sees that and says "Bobby, she has NEVER wanted to hold a man as closely as she is 't protest it, enjoy it!" Bobby is without words after learning that, choosing to obey what he was advised and bask in his wife's embrace. Jesia playfully whimpers "Hey. where's my snuggles?" Gary scoops her up tightly as he could, granting her wish. "God, thank you for bringing me Gary. I am falling for him as I thank you. Never again will jackoffs like Trav be in my life.. Hell I just found out that name is an obscenity where I am right now. The lady of the house does NOT censor herself from what I can tell. Anyway Thanks again!" Jesia declares. Tynie verifies "Yo God, what she said, but in my case for Bobby. That name of the jackoff IS an obscenity in this home!" Gary and Bobby say "AMEN!"

Tynie's phone goes off in one mass text before the others call it a night, checking on Jesia. "She's good. Wet some sleep y'all, we will meet up for a party another day" Sent back, with a confirming reply gotten, both Bobby and Tynie's phones are set aside until later. Gary looks into Jesia's eyes and says "God you are sexy!" Jesia blushes replying "You're pretty hot yourself." They kiss, and at last each one of their hearts has someone worthy.

Tynie's attempt at romance with Bobby is interrupted by a phone call, so she reaches for her phone only to have Bobby hand it to her. Special Agent TillMyn informed her that every last person she had incarcerated on felonies either took their own life or got on the wrong side of a prison gang: Dave and Trav included. "Special Agent,you just made the rest of my fuckin ETERNITY!" Tynie yelps happily into the phone. The Special Agent giggles, wishes Tynie a good day and then hangs up. Tynie then has Bobby put her phone by his. "What was that all about?" Gary asks. Tynie taps Bobby pointing up, getting him to hop off her lap before she leaps up fists punching the sky as this is bellowed "HOLY FUCKIN SAMHELL YEAH! EVERY LAST ASSHOLE, DICKWAD, JACKOFF OR GENERAL SHIT FOR BRAINS IS OUT OF OUR LIVES ETERNALLY! THANK YOU FEDERAL PRISONS! THANK YOU PRISON GANGS… SERIOUSLY! THEY'RE SATAN'S PROBLEM NOW!"

Jesia, Bobby, and Gary hoop and holler in celebration with Tynie, letting what she made reverberate through the cores of the home be Gary's answer. Bobby asks his wife as the cheers died down "Wait.. did you just thank prison gangs?" "Yep. They took out the ones who didn't take themselves out. Apparently those who fucked with us were too damn stupid not to fuck with those folks… even the ones whose names are NEVER to be uttered in this house again." Tynie answered instigating a new round of celebratory howls.

While Tynie was still on her feet she asked "Y'all wanna chill in the Jacuzzi or the sauna?" Jesia looks at Gary before telling him "You make the decision." Gary is shocked and actually hurt by that, returning "No love, WE make the decision. Dear Lord, how badly have you been treated?" Jesia bawls "You're the first man ever worthy of my heart genuinely. The first man who doesn't act one way around folks and abuse me behind closed doors." Gary bearhugs her saying "We will work on deciding things together, ok? I will NEVER have you go through THAT again. I SWEAR!" Tynie is in tears learning that, falling into Bobby's lap to cry. "I know babe. I know .Shhhhh.. Shhhh.. Gary's her version of me."Bobby consoles. Tynie likes that last idea and says while trying to recover from the tears "He is, isn't he?" Gary says "Ya damned Right!" When Tynie is back on her feet, Bobby grabs the phones and says "We keep these by us as we chill in the sauna. The jacuzzi'd ruin them." Jesia perks right up admitting "I have never been in a sauna before."

The four head for the sauna room, each couple ducking away to change so it can be enjoyed ultimately. Tynie leads Jesia into the sauna, with Gary in tow. Bobby putting the phones in a special chamber where if anyone tries to reach them it pops up on a screen before going to be by his wife's side. Jesia is staring at Gary while being next to him, licking her lips. Gary takes that as a shot to make a move, romancing Jesia without abandon. Bobby and Tynie go on their own affection spree after seeing that, each person in their own love world.

As all that is split from, the happiness is cut abruptly short by a call to Bobby's phone. Bobby races to see what's going on and out of nowhere yells " WE GOTTA GET DRESSED AND HEAD FOR THE CAR. WILL EXPLAIN LATER!" The other three fly about to do as he said,Tynie somehow finding her jacket, as Bobby racedly complies with his own mandate after his jacket is tossed to him and put on while running out the door. The two couples are outside the home with it locked up in next to no time, all four hopping in the ride and shutting doors simultaneously. "What's going on?" Tynie asks. "Babe.. it's Lysa… she tried to…end it all.. gashes…She may not make it." Bobby replies doing 140 in a 65 to get to the hospital. Tynie and Jesia are bawling, not wanting to lose such a good friend, not like that. They make it to the hospital, Bobby parks the ride, then they blaze in through the door making it to a waiting room immediately after the doors close and the ride is remotely locked. Charlie, Nessa, and Treena are nearly inconsolable with grief and fear for Lysa, Treena telling Bobby "I'm the one that called. Thanks for getting here so fast." Bobby nods saying back "No sweat."

A doctor comes up on them informing"She's lost a lot of blood, unless we find an O positive donor soon.. she's gone." Tynie intrudes "I'm O positive. I'm here, ya putz with an M.D.: hook me up to whatever ya got to and lets get this shit started!" Steve warns "If ya cherish your medical license you WONT keep her waiting on that!" Tynie is then rushed to Lysa's room and set to a transfusion machine as Steve signs the forms consenting as her lawyer as he explains. "She has me sign these because of as she put it Putzes with M.D.'s." Lysa sees Tynie and says "Dave told me he'd beat me in the next life if I didn't do this should we split up." The nurse asks "How fast can you repeat that miss?" Lysa promises "Right away, just get a guy named Steve." The nurse races out to the waiting room and hollers "I NEED STEVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!" Steve flies with her to Lysa's room, upon entering is told what Lysa said to Tynie. Steve says before ducking out to handle it "I got this… you just relax." Bobby, Jesia,Treena, Charlie, and Gary are then rushed to Lysa's room by an orderly, with nothing told to them. The nurse had already had Lysa's gashes stitched up as to ready her for the transfusion.

Tynie's hooked up to a huge machine, the beeping is driving her nuts. "This is for family.. This is for coming together… this is to show her my true colors…"Tynie chants to herself as the transfusion device works with her blood donation. Lysa asks "Bobby, is she trying to.. save me?" Bobby nods "Yep, and she scared the holy fuck out of your doctor to make it happen too!" Lysa weakly replies "Tynie, you get shit done.." "I ain't done yet.. you're still struggling for life.."Tynie says stubbornly. The nurse is shocked at that exchange, confessing "I have been in medicine for 30 years, this is the FIRST time I have ever seen someone LEAP at the chance to do this for someone else." "Yep, it's probably the first time you've encountered me too!" Tynie barks.

"Lysa.. your ass IS going to counseling. I'm payin. I will carry you to every appointment if I have to whether or not my right arm is braced!" Tynie informs her friend. The nurse turns to Bobby and asks "Is she ALWAYS this take charge?" Bobby defends "When it comes to people she cares about HELL YES! Why do you want a courtdate and the loss of your nursing license to be in your future?" The nurse backs off immediately, prior to leaving the room noting Lysa's chart with "DO NOT QUESTION ANYONE LINKED TO LYSA. THEY WILL END YOUR CAREER IF YOU DO!" Tynie hears that and says "Bobby, that was HOT!" His answer "Thanks babe, Learned from the best." The doctor that greeted them arrives, with his face and coat matching in color as he approaches the machine Tynie's on, telling everyone. "About another hour and a half and this'll be done." "LISTEN UP YOU DICKWAD WITH A MEDICAL DOCTORATE! MY LAWYER IS SIGNING LYSA AND I OUT THE SECOND THIS FUCKING MACHINE IS OFF OF ME! IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TRIES TO STOP HIM SO HELP ME CHRIST HIMSELF I WILL LEGALLY STOP AT NOTHING TO HAVE THIS ENTIRE HOSPITAL SHUT THE FUCK DOWN! GOT IT SHITHEAD?!OH AND IF YA MA'AM ME, SAY HELLO TO A BITCHIN SLANDER LAWSUIT MY GODDAMNED NAME'S TYNIE!" Tynie hollers not allowing the doctor to finish.

The doctor leaps back, swallowing hard before he gasps "Yes Tynie!" Steve was there upon Tynie's bellowings, pen at the ready, warning "She AIN'T Playin!" Bobby stared down the doctor and related "Our lawyer already has you for attempted sexual battery, I saw you go for my wife's breasts when you "went to check the machine," and I WILL Say so in front of a judge!" Charlie, Gary and Jesia chime in "We saw it too,we WILL testify!" Steve calls police on that report, and the doctor is arrested immediately as officers arrive.

A female doctor was briefed by Steve upon arrival into Lysa's room and told him she'd go through him before even coming near Tynie, educating them all "Oh and that doctor was FIRED from here.. I am his former high rank. He was canned for what you guys saw with Tynie. I'll have proof faxed to your counsel." "Hell yeah!" Tynie elated upon getting that word. The female doctor's secretary shows up, is given the instructions to fax that evidence, and then told to go home after. "I'll get that in the morning."Steve tells everyone. Lysa is bawling as she says "Why did Dave have me convinced to do THIS? I totally fucked up. Tynie's getting me counseling." Steve counters "Actually that former doctor is when I'm through with suin his ass. Dave was a fucktard for what he conned you into. We love you, apparently with emphasis on Tynie."

"Lysa, you're gonna have spots for some BITCHIN tattoos, you will survive this. I will go with ya to get those."Tynie consoles. "Tattoos over the scars, nice." Lysa calms. The room falling silent for a while after that, the machine beeps declaring it's done, and Tynie's disconnected. "I ain't leavin without Lysa dammit!" Tynie demands. The high-rank doctor gets the sign out forms, with an affidavit sayin Lysa is not going home alone, Steve signs them and everyone leaves the room.

"I got a new honor badge tonight." Tynie brags holding out the part of her left arm where the transfusion needle was. Lysa is leaned up on Charlie, with Nessa on the other side. Treena holds Steve by the hand that isn't carrying his briefcase "I'm getting ya one of those with an armstrap." She tells him, causing Steve to whisper "Thank you lover." Gary has Jesia in a one-armed hug while Bobby and Tynie are hand-in hand all heading for their cars. Charlie tells the others "Lysa stays with us til she's better. Dave's property is to be SOLD IMMEDIATELY, as to not dredge up what he did to her. I'm pullin a Tynie and replacing ALL of Lysa's shit!" "Holy hell, my name is now a maneuver!" Tynie applauds. Steve concurs "I'm on what you said about Dave's shit.. GOOD CALL Charlie!" Gary, and Jesia add "We meet up in a few days at Tynie's. chill night over movies." Bobby concludes "Good plans Gary, Jesia, and Charlie. Love the rest of ya!" Tynie bellows "SASHA IS NOT TO GET WIND OF ANY OF THIS!" Gary, Charlie,Jesia,Nessa,Treena, Steve, and Bobby all reply "Got it!"

They all head to their cars, flowing in like a wave before doors start shutting and people drive off. Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, it's handed to her by him. Bruno texted to let her know he and Rose watched Charlie's while all that hit given the night's earlier events. A grateful text and instructions to head home when Charlie pulls up sent, followed by a confirming text gotten, Tynie holds onto her phone since Bobby was driving. Right when Bobby parks the ride, Charlie texts saying they made it, Lysa's safe and a wish for goodnight is exchanged before Tynie sets her phone in the pocket not possessing her diabetic kit. Jesia asks "Have ya checked your sugars lately?" Tynie does just that before getting out of the car,learning even after a blood transfusion, she's good. Putting the kit back into her pocket, she awaits Bobby letting her out. Gary and Bobby do that simultaneously, getting giggling smiles from Tynie and Jesia.

The doors all shut in a wave, Tynie's ride remotely locked, they head for the front door. Bobby lets them in, chucks the keys into the bowl by the door, and Tynie locks up. Bobby goes for the couch this time,Tynie damn near flies to be in his arms. She slides into his embrace and breaks down completely. "God baby, Today kicked my ass…" Tynie whispers through tears. "Shhh.. shhh.. Baby still rocked it. my Queen saved two lives." Bobby consoles. "How'd I save two?" Tynie ponders tears running down her cheeks. "You got me away from Trav.. you got me free of abuse..and what you did for Lysa makes two.." Jesia answers through tears. Gary escorts his new woman to the other couch, as they sit, bearhugs the shit out of her to try and calm the crying. Gary consoles Jesia "You're safe,shhh. Lysa's in good hands, shhhh.."

"Bobby, Gary, why do some guys gotta be such fucktards?" Tynie asks still crying a bit. "Ya got me." Gary answers for he and Bobby. Jesia whispers to Gary "Baby, Love you. tell Bobby and Tynie I love them, I don't know if they can hear me." Bobby replies "We love ya too." Trying to lighten the mood, Gary says "I never heard the expression Dickwad with a medical doctorate before.. EPIC!" Jesia agrees "So was the whole thing about bitchin and slander lawsuits." Tynie hops in "I just realized I claimed transfusion machines could fuck!" The four bust up laughing at that, all realizing just how unusual Tynie is with words yet still able to get her message across. Jesia and Tynie arise slightly from their men's embraces to high five, and wind up hugging.

When that hug breaks off, Jesia whispers to Gary "I want you, now…" Gary whispers back "As I do me handle one thing first." Jesia nods. "We'll see ya tomorrow,love ya." Gary has Jesia up in a threshold carry rushing her to a guest room as Tynie and Bobby say "Love ya.. night!" A slammed door from upstairs,the next thing Bobby and Tynie hear is silence, telling them the other couple took over the most well soundproofed guestroom for their intimacies.

Tynie and Bobby head to their room after they become alone,hip-to-hip for a change after grabbing the phones. "I love carrying my baby to bed. "Bobby says "I'm trying to get you to rest those muscles. You ARE ripped yes, but that doesn't mean I want them overworked. We'll deal with the shopping bags tomorrow." Tynie answers. "Good plan sexy." Bobby finalizes as they make it to their bed. The phones set to charge by Tynie's head on the end table, all jewelry removed, both jackets taken off,along with Tynie's brace and a switch up from the usual bedding system happens.

"Total Studs first" Tynie purrs holding the covers back for him. Bobby is halfway slid into bed when Tynie is yanked in with him, causing the covers to enwrap them both getting Tynie to say in a sultry voice "Oooh..I loooved that!" Bobby replied "I loved doing it." The final kiss of the day is as fiery as the others. Their souls had been praying all damn day, so they snuggled sleeping through the rest of the night.

True colors shown by two once-trusted men, more than one opportunity for those close to Bobby and Tynie to come together in the same day…

Lysa was right, coming together to show true colors of how they felt for each other actually gave way to relationships to be made and tightened. Another bonus: Jesia FINALLY found a real man in Gary.. she has her own version of Bobby...


	20. 20

Title: Changed Ways (New Dawn)

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters.. the others are mine.

Jesia and Gary are up before Tynie and Bobby, and they elect to make breakfast for their hosts. "They need a day of relaxing, so much has hit them lately." Jesia tells her man, getting Gary to nod. They go about the plot to serve Bobby and Tynie breakfast in bed in total silence after that, as to not risk waking their hosts. The kitchen and front area of Tynie's house is filled with the scents of a breakfast made for royalty, with coffee brewing alongside. Not too terribly long after the plot for that is hatched, a knock at Bobby and Tynie's door is heard by them, with Tynie groggily saying "Come in." Jesia goes to her new sister's side of the bed, with Gary heading to Bobby's side.

"Y'all didn't have to do this.." Bobby says half awake. "Nonsense man, you two have really done great things for us, and we felt this gratitude gift was more than in order." Gary defends, as Bobby is served his breakfast at the same time Tynie gets hers. "Jesia, babygirl, you are awesome. This was really sweet. Promise me you will relax about worrying if you've dishonored someone til you're told..OK?" Tynie asks as she begins eating. "I will.. ONLY if you two relax today. With everything that's hit, you more than deserve a day without an agenda.. just relax and let shit roll as it will." Jesia answers. "Good plan sis. "Tynie responds, getting Bobby to nod along with that.

The hosts to the couple who made the meal are deep in enjoying it when Tynie's phone goes off, Jesia answering it. "Yeah, they're actually eating right now.. what can I do for ya?" "It's Steve. Everything Trav and Dave got from Tynie has been returned. I just came from court on that and have a slew of other court dates today to handle the legal end of what's hit those two. Please let them know." Steve tells Jesia. "Will do man, and thanks." Jesia concludes as they hang up. "Who was that?" Tynie wonders sipping her coffee. "Steve, and the two unnameable guys just had everything you gave them.. and I mean that LITERALLY.. ordered as returned to you by a judge. Steve is slammed in courtdates today and won't be over til tomorrow because of it." Jesia relays. Bobby stops dead in his coffee drinking to yell "YES!"

Gary then mentions "This is actually a new dawn for you two if ya think about it. You've always had an agenda of things to do, and Tynie agreed to just let shit roll as it does earlier. That could make your days more enjoyable really, less flying around trying to get things done and more time just being able to be together as the day goes on. I agree with Jesia on that because it seems like you two barely relax and are always going about everyplace to make things happen as if on a strict itinerary." Tynie confesses "I never thought of it like that. We DO have forever together so why cram so much into a single day?" Bobby smiles at his woman, telling her "Babe, they're right, we have been flying about a lot. I miss just being with you.." "It's settled then. We let shit roll as it will.. to quote Jesia. I've missed just being with my man too." Tynie finalizes. Gary and Jesia high five at that, noting their friends got the message and plan to act on it.

The coffees finished, Bobby and Tynie take the trays to the kitchen with their guests in tow. "I ain't about to let them clean up after doing what they did for us.. my heart says hell no to that!" Tynie declares firmly upon arriving at the dishwasher. Bobby helps her with getting everything cleared, soon after Tynie ducks away to get their phones and check her sugars. She's again good on the glucose levels, grabs the phones as Tynie practically races to be with the others. Jesia and Gary have taken to one couch, Bobby waiting for his wife on the other. Jesia sees Tynie about to mass text everyone, and takes her phone from her to handle that. "Guys, come by later today if ya want. Tynie and Bobby are chillin today. Got some good news to share with ya.." Everyone else gets as a message. "Got it.." received as a reply, and Tynie's phone alongside Bobby's is set on the table nearest Tynie. "Little shit ain't gonna let me do a damn thing.." Tynie giggles.

Just then Lysa,Treena, Charlie, and Nessa show up at the door, Gary answering it."Jesia says nothing about the good news til EVERYONE gets here. Grab a seat." The four learn, obeying immediately. TreMarion, TreMarkis, Sasha, Bruno, and Rose all arrive practically at the same time after that, every one of them finding a seat without saying anything. Gary then locks up behind the group. Jesia announces "Steve called and Tynie got EVERYTHING back that the two unnameable "Men" exploited her for. Apparently the judge deemed it that because of how they changed after getting what they wanted from Tynie. Steve is SLAMMED in courtdates today and I was asked to let "Them" know. I took "Them" as everyone.. hope I wasn't wrong in that." Bruno mentions "Ya didn't. Tynie'd want us knowing." Jesia nods with a smile, aware he was right. Rose, Treena, Nessa, Lysa, and Charlie all say "HELL YEAH!" TreMarion, TreMarkis, and Sasha chime in "THANK YA JESUS!" Bobby and Tynie concur "AMEN!"

Cheers go on for a few minutes before Tynie announces "I got a bit of news myself: Steve arranged few days ago with a dude from the New York Bar Association for me to take the bar exam online. I got nine shots at it before I gotta pay myself. I pass that son-of-a bitch and my ass is a Lawyer!" Lysa is first to reply "Sis, the way you get shit done.. you WILL pass that damn test!" The others fall in line with concurring remarks, and Sasha caps it with "Sista, you will OWN that test.. don't doubt that!" Bobby looks his wife dead in the eyes and says "They're right babe..I love you." Tynie answers "Love you too gorgeous.."

Everyone except Bobby who was there learns "Y'all are great. You don't know what I plan to do when I pass that damn thing: I am not taking legal fees or a retainer. Instead, I will ask potential clients to pick a charity and make a donation of either money or their time, and get a receipt or statement from the charity saying they did that I'll represent them. Lots of people are too rich for legal aid and too broke to afford a lawyer. No criminal law though.. unless a judge says I have to." TreMarion replies "You are all heart Babygirl, doing that may very well make national legal history!" The others are all stunned, only able to clap after learning Tynie's plan.

Sasha asks when that's over "So when ya planning on taking the test?" "After your wedding, that way if those in charge of planning it whom took over so I could relax need backup I can help." Tynie answers. TreMarkis objects "Sis, don't delay that for us. Go ahead and take it before the wedding, we will enlist others to back up the planners, I insist." Bobby replies "I kinda figured SOMEONE would say that!" Tynie nods. "You haven't kissed your man today.. not cool sista!" Jesia complains at Tynie. Tynie leaps into Bobby's lap from being seated next to him and begins flittering kisses on his lips, only to be taken in for a deep one. Taking their sweet ass time to split from that, each one tries to deepen it further before air is gone from their lungs. "Wow.. that was… amazing.." Tynie stammers out happily. "Sure was.." Bobby purrs at her.

Treena says "Y'all.. not Bobby and Tynie, or Sasha and TreMarkis.. we have a party to prepare for.. get in your rides and meet me in the driveway in ten!" Gary, Rose, Bruno, Jesia, TreMarion, Charlie, Nessa, and Lysa all leap up and race for their rides after getting word. The front door opened, a flurry of racing footsteps is heard before TreMarkis locks up. "The little shit!"Tynie brags. Bobby says "Let them babe.. it isn't everyday you hear such excellent news that could seriously help others!" TreMarkis says "For real!" Sasha and Tynie are giggling at that, aware their men tag-teamed on a good point.

"Sasha, have you eaten yet?" Tynie asks, getting a nod back. "Good." Tynie responds. Bobby is then rubbing Tynie's shoulders as he says "Relax lover.. please.. enjoy today.. bask in our new dawn.. Sasha'd tell ya if she needed something.." Tynie nods and ponders "How did my man know I needed a massage?" "Guessed." Bobby tells her, continuing on the rubdown. TreMarkis does the same for Sasha, telling her "You need this, I can just tell.." Sasha and Tynie moan out contently as the tension they didn't even know their men were aware they had is worked out of them. After being totally relaxed, Tynie spins to her man and says "My turn.." Bobby turns his back to where Tynie has an easier time with the massage, once that's done, his tensions are worked out by the love of his life. TreMarkis wonders "What did Bobby mean by their new dawn?" Sasha answers "Silly, they're always flying about.. especially her.. Someone must have talked them out of living like that. Bet it was Jesia.. that little snot has a way to get through to people.." "Sasha.. you're damn good.." Tynie commends, proving what TreMarkis was told. Massages continuing, the men arrive at the same mellowness level of their women.

"Thanks baby.. I really needed that!" the couples say to each other at the same time. A knock at the door and Tynie goes to answer it, finding everyone else left in their group on the other side. Again a flutter of footsteps is heard as Tynie heads back to her man's side, Charlie at the rear locking up. "You four just chill. We got this.. Hell we got the wedding covered too. I negotiated that as we were away." Treena declares. The couples nod, and go straight to cuddling. Lysa walks up to the four and asks "Anyone up for a drink?" TreMarkis and Sasha ask for teas, Bobby and Tynie say their ok for now, Lysa then goes off to make the teas. Sasha saw bandages on Lysa and wonders "She ok?" "Yea sista.. she's golden.. you stop worryin about anyone other than you and the baby or I have TreMarkis tickle ya til that's the case!" Tynie replies, getting a consenting nod from Sasha.

The teas handed to TreMarkis and Sasha by Lysa, soon after she ducks back to the others to finish the party plot Treena had. Rose appears to them a bit later with a spread of snacks that was absolutely mind-boggling. "You first Sasha.." Tynie trails off. Sasha leaps at the tray with Tynie following her soon after that, each one practically attacking the food. Once totally full, the ladies lean aside from their men as to allow them a shot at the spread, and again it is basically sic'd upon. Rose is stunned at just how fast that full tray is cleared by four people, taking it back the minute the couples step away from it.

Tynie slips into Bobby's lap, snuggling up while slightly hanging her head. "What's wrong with my hottie?"Bobby asks. Tynie relates "Just trying out a new way to nuzzle up to your hot body..I like being able to hear your heartbeat while in your arms.."Jesia walks up originally seeking out people who wanted drink refills, but upon hearing that says "Awwww.. she worships you Bobby." "I worship her too." Bobby says smiling, flattered at the new move he got from his wife and it's explanation. No one needing their drinks refilled, Jesia walks away with a smile. Charlie and Gary approach the entertainment center silently, and install a new DVD player, one that dwarfed the qualities of those prior immensely. TreMarion went to hit the grill on the back deck with Bruno carrying steaks for him. Jesia approaches Rose, Lysa, and Treena before saying "Tynie's really getting into this new idea for them… no more agendas for the day, just letting shit roll.. I have never seen her so lovey dovey on Bobby.." Treena answers "Girl, you plotted that like a boss!" Rose and Lysa say as backup "Seriously!"

Bruno returns to the kitchen, ending the other ladies' discussion abruptly so that the side dishes could be made. "Before my baby even says it.. we owe them nothing.. we won't let them have debts with us.." Bobby tells Tynie smilingly with her still enthroned in his arms. "No contest there, my King." Tynie answers with a giddy smile, before letting out. "I think I will take my first crack at that bar exam tomorrow." TreMarkis replies "You are gonna kick that tests ass into God's eyeballs!" The entire house hears that line and bursts up laughing. "I didn't know someone could do that.." Charlie giggles. Tynie is laughing til the point of tears, realizing one of her lines was just used on her.

The chuckles ending, Bobby and Tynie smell a spread so awesome that it would make ya wanna slap the shit out of every TV chef, and are unable to speak because of the sheer astonishment. Charlie mentions as the finishing touches to the food are underway "I asked Treena, Rose, Jesia, and Lysa to be willing to be in your bridal party Sasha. They're family now. The men can be on TreMarkis' side of the wedding party that way.. ya cool with that?" Sasha yelps "They're my bridesmaids, Tynie's still matron of honor.. does THAT answer your question?" Charlie nods, everything then made final. "I've rubbed off on you Sis.." Tynie brags. "Yeah, your style is really effective!" Sasha commends. Bobby and TreMarkis laugh at that, taking it as concreting the fact their women act as sisters.

TreMarion then brings in the steaks, setting them alongside the rest of the spread. Gary takes Jesia to the center of the living room, asking "Everyone please meet us in here.. I have something to say that I want you all to hear." The group complies, and witnesses Gary get down on one knee as he tells Jesia "I have loved you from afar, now getting to adore you up close. I want to be with you forever, please grant my heart this sole wish.. Jesia Mathin, will you be my wife?" A solo Diamond on a silver band is shown Jesia, she squeals "YES!" Everyone cheers, as the ring is placed on Jesia's finger. Gary leaps up to scoop his new fiancée into his arms and share a kiss as the applause continues.

The booming accolades and happy yelps ceasing, Lysa and TreMarion pray silently to find their real loves someday, only to have Treena mention "You two should be each other's companions. Lysa wants a real man, TreMarion you want someone to love on. Take shit slow and see what happens." Tynie hears that and says "Go for it Daddy, Treena's right. Hell I don't think Lysa gives a damn about any age gap thing you may be worried about." Lysa smiles and mouths "I don't." TreMarion plans "We take this slowly at first, please. I don't want to make ya feel like you're leaping into anything.. that isn't how I roll.. to steal one of my Babygirl's lines." Lysa smiles again saying "That's fine with me." They hold hands and it is settled. Tynie looks to the heavens and says "Thank you guys for bringing Treena to us, she really helped even without knowing it. Mama, Daddy will still honor you. I know you'd want him happy." Bobby notices immediately that no tears fell when his wife said that, telling her "That was them agreeing with you.."

TreMarion says "Babygirl, thanks for your blessing. I just hope TreMarkis is as cool with this as you are." "Dad, I asked Tynie to say that for both of us.. right on up to what she said to the heavens.." TreMarkis concludes, ending their dad's concerns. The third couch taken over by the newest couple, Treena and Bruno set to serving everyone. Gary and Jesia find a chair to cuddle in as they'd seen Bobby and Tynie do before Rose and Charlie set to getting all the drinks. Tynie's phone goes off, upon scoring it up she finds it's Steve saying in a text that his slew of courtdates was cut in half because of a couple judges being ill and that he's coming over. A confirming text sent, Tynie sets her phone by Bobby's. "Treena, your man's on his way. His being slammed in court was cut in half due to judges not being in from sickness." Tynie alerts. "Thank ya sis!" Treena replies. Unspokenly the others waited for Steve to get there, while basically willing Tynie and Sasha to eat.

Steve arriving not even twenty minutes after Tynie was texted, Treena races across the house to open the door. The minute he is inside, Treena sets his briefcase by the key-bowl then locks up behind him. "You are taking the rest of today off from legal stuff.. not by my request.. by Tynie's." Steve learns as his woman slides up closely to him while they find a seat together. "Damn she's good.. I didn't even have to say that!" Tynie elates. "Your style is easy to pick up on babe.."Bobby replies smiling. Everyone soon after has their meals, and the front area of Tynie's home goes silent as people feast. As everyone finishes, Tynie tries to go about the others to handle the dishes, only to be beaten to that by Treena and Lysa. During the time it took for everything to be cleaned, Jesia asks "Steve, I told everyone what you told me about the two unnameables, the judge and Tynie.. was I bogus for that?" "Nope. I knew that's what Tynie'd want." Steve replies seeing the new ring on Jesia's finger. "Sorry I missed the proposal.." Steve trails off. "Dude, I'd rather ya missed my proposal from Gary than be on the receiving end of a state wide bench warrant!" Jesia tells him, every concern between the two then over with.

Rose checks Sasha out real quick and asks "Are you and the baby ok?" Sasha says "According to the doctor, yes. I'm just gonna have days where all I'm supposed to do is rest. I didn't want to stand Treena up for this gig." "TreMarkis, you get Sasha to a guest bedroom and stick with her.. take your phone and if she needs ANYTHING.. you call me or Bobby IMMEDIATELY!" Tynie howls at her brother, getting him to comply at once. "Y'all.. UNLESS SASHA HAS A MEDICAL APPOINTMENT,OR ITS HER WEDDING DAY... UNTIL THE BABY'S BORN.. NO ONE IS TO BOTHER HER.. SHE'S ON BEDREST!" Tynie barks at everyone within earshot. The others all chime in "Yes Tynie!" Bobby sees a fear in his woman's eyes after she yells like a drill sergeant at her loved ones, before he can ask learns as Tynie out of no place dives into Bobby's pecs while bawling "She's high risk.. my nephew or niece is in danger and I cannot do shit to stop that.. I hated yelling at the others.." TreMarion walks up and amends "She's not high risk Babygirl.. the baby's fine. This is her first pregnancy and the doctor wants her to be as relaxed as she can before giving birth. I can see how you thought she was that way though.." Tynie nods saying softly "Oh thank you Lord!"

TreMarkis was able to hear everything, as did Sasha because they hadn't closed the door to the guest room Sasha had overtaken yet. "I will miss hanging out here." Sasha complains. Just then a text from Tynie comes through on TreMarkis' phone "She's welcome here, but when she shows up she overtakes a guest room. I will have one rigged with a entertainment center just for her after I take my bar exam tomorrow."TreMarkis replies confirmingly. "Sasha-boo, Tynie's gonna rig up an entertainment center for you in the room we are in now. She insists, that way we can hang here and you can obey the doctor. The others will also come up to see you." Sasha cries happy tears "Your sister is a bighearted little shit!"

TreMarkis replies with exactly what he told Sasha, getting it confirmed in a reply back. Bobby takes Tynie's phone and sets it aside by his. "Charlie, my brother.. can I ask ya a HUGE favor?" Tynie ponders "Sure sis." Charlie replies "Dude, take my new SUV, get the most kickass entertainment center. Bring it back and have the other men help you get it to the room Sasha's in, then set the badboy up." Tynie implores, causing Charlie to do as asked immediately. "Honey that was awesome.." Bobby commends, getting Tynie to bow with a smile.

Gary, TreMarion, and Bruno say "Bobby, you stay with the ladies until Charlie returns.. we got this." Jesia says to Gary "Be very careful my love…" Gary mouths "I will.." Jesia smiles at that, letting her man up to wait for Charlie with TreMarion and Bruno. About an hour later, Tynie's SUV is back and parked right by the front door, the three men waiting rush to help Charlie get the entertainment center inside and upstairs. "I did get a kickass one, Tynie. Just managed to get one easy to take up stairs." Charlie says as the components are escorted to Sasha's overtaken guest room. "Good man." Tynie chimes. TreMarkis lets the four guys in and Tynie's wish for Sasha is granted shortly after.

Sasha texts Bobby saying "Tell your wife that she's a big hearted little shit!" Bobby shows the text to Tynie, whom replies "Yep. Proud of it too!" Bruno, TreMarion, and Gary come downstairs and say as one "Your reply got Sasha giggling Tynie! They're all set and watching DVD's that Charlie got them!" Charlie nods affirming as they all go for their women "Ya cannot have a kickass entertainment center without DVD's.." Jesia looks her fiancee over with concern, before being told by Gary as they cuddled "I was careful.. I'm ok baby.. relax." Bobby whispers into his wife's ear "She's just like you.. all the women are." Tynie ponders back "And that's a bad thing.. why?" "It's not.." Bobby laughs.

The party's first round of food already cleaned up from, TreMarion starts the DVD player for everyone downstairs. Everyone laughing and having a good time for the entirety of two movies before Tynie's phone goes off, getting TreMarion to pause the system. "Sasha's asleep, we love you for this. I am not moving her right now." TreMarkis fires off. "Good plan brother." Tynie answers, her phone is set aside again as the system is set back to play. Treena gets very close to Steve and says "I haven't had a shot to make good on my word yet about your new briefcase.. the one with the armstrap. Wanted my man to pick it out.." Steve answers "We will handle that later.." They kiss and it starts a wave of love moves across the living room. The movies set to play end before that mass expression of affection is ceased,the system shuts itself off. Treena and Steve are first to split from the romance, with the others follow suit in a reverse wave.

Tynie texts TreMarkis to check on Sasha, and gets a reply that she's fine. "Baby..relax.. we will know if she needs us.." Bobby consoles taking Tynie's phone from her. TreMarkis texts again before Tynie's phone can be fully set down asking if after her nap he and Sasha can use the Jacuzzi. Bobby tells them its ok and then Tynie's phone is rested by his. "I'm taking the money from one of the unnameable dudes,getting those two a sauna room and Jacuzzi of their own for at home. That way TreMarkis doesn't think he has to bring her all the way out here just to use one." Tynie announces. "Way ahead of you babygirl, they get theirs tomorrow. I rigged that while with Treena earlier." TreMarion informs. "Apparently being big hearted little shits runs in the family!" Jesia chirps with a laugh. "Ummm DUH!" Tynie giggles back, getting everyone there to erupt in laughs.

When that chuckle fest ends this is heard from Steve "Oh Jesia and Lysa, it also runs with lawyers close to the family. I took the money ordered back to Tynie and split it between you two by putting it in trust fund accounts.. ya know from the unnameable dudes.. you're SET for LIFE!" The news causes Jesia to basically faint against Gary, as Lysa melts against TreMarion. "Nicely executed!" Tynie brags at Steve, getting him to bow. "As for the profits from property sold that those assholes got from Tynie.. those monies are HERS." Steve informs the group, getting raucous applause. Treena wonders "Hey, what about the thing about court fees and Tynie's wishes?" "We're golden on that for life my darling, Tynie's had enough dickwads sued to see to that!" Steve tells his woman. "Enough potentially serious shit.. let's chill and enjoy everyone's new dawn dammit!" Tynie relays. "Wait.. everyone's new dawn..HUH?" Rose inquires. "Yeah sis, everyone has a reason to relax and let shit roll, to steal Jesia's line. Each one of you has what your heart wants. If ya think about it.. that's a new dawn. A new way to be content.. get it now?" Tynie translates. Bruno states "I never knew Tynie was philosophical. She's right though." Tynie points to Bobby and mouths "His fault." Bobby nods smiling from ear to ear before stealing a deep kiss. The other couples again follow suit, a romantic silence echoing across the living room. TreMarkis had snuggled Sasha and fallen asleep briefly with her upstairs, in their own right partying over a new dawn given them.

Every smooch separated from, Tynie tells Bobby "I could get used to this new way of just letting shit roll.. It's very relaxing." Bobby smiles and says "Good, that's what I wanted to hear..I agree." Treena ponders "Jesia, how'd ya come up with that?" "Simple, Tynie's let us chill and been there when shit's rolled for us.. figured returning the favor was in order." Jesia attributes. TreMarkis has Sasha in his arms, and Tynie says upon seeing them "You two.. the Jacuzzi..now." TreMarkis nods, mouthing as he does what he was told "thanks sis." Charlie inquires when that couple is gone from earshot "Do they know they're getting their own?" TreMarion says "Nope, I have it set to where I'm there and they're not when those are installed. Sasha has to get a refill on her vitamins and TreMarkis is taking her shopping for maternity clothes after doing that tomorrow. He told me that's why she's been in sweats everytime we've seen her lately." Nessa beams "Damn this family is slick!" Tynie pops in proudly "YEP!" Leaning into Bobby's ear, Tynie howls "Sasha is NOT waiting til tomorrow to get that baby and maternity stuff.. I will NOT allow that!"Bobby nods replying in a whisper "Figured as much."

TreMarkis had helped Sasha change to enjoy the Jacuzzi before getting ready himself, and even charioted her inside the hot tub before going in."Tynie's done so much for me.. how will I pay her back babe?"Sasha asks. "You are not gonna do that, she'd take it as a major diss. I know my sister. You're family now.. no debts or tit for tat with family to her." TreMarkis resolved as they basked in the jets shooting bubbles around them.

The others were busy talking about how they will communally spoil the new baby, praying that the soon-to-be parents didn't hear them. Their plots sealed and ready to be acted on, the conversation changes."Tynie, I am gonna take your SUV to get tanked up and fluids checked. You relax." Charlie swears going for Tynie's keys before kissing Nessa. "I'll be back lover.. you stay here. I won't be long." Nessa hears as her man goes to leave. Tynie shouts "Thanks dude!" Nessa locks up behind him and frets "I don't like it when he's out alone, too many assholes." Tynie waves her over and says "He may have a surprise for you.. if you were with him.. it may ruin the presentation. Charlie IS a sneak.. he'll be fine. He has Steve's number if an asshole gets to him." Nessa nods, electing to sit right by Tynie and Bobby awaiting her beau.

Tynie's phone goes off again and it's Charlie texting "Tell my baby I am OK. I do have a surprise for her." Tynie shows Nessa the text, getting a relieved sigh as a response. Half an hour later, Tynie's SUV is parked right as before, Charlie is running up on the front door with one hand behind his back. Nessa rushes the door opening it as her man gets to the other side. Once inside, Charlie shuts the door with his foot, tosses Tynie's keys in the bowl, and uses the hand which held those to lock up. Nessa is standing before her man, curious as to what he's concealing. Swinging his other arm before him swiftly, a dozen red roses, longstemmed is presented to Nessa. "The other part of this surprise is at our house, you will get part of it before we leave here." Charlie tells his lady, getting her to jump up and down while squealing. Charlie then takes Nessa by the arm to get her new flowers into some water, seeing gleeful tears run from her eyes.

TreMarkis and Sasha re-join the others temporarily before he says "She's exhausted, love y'all, but I'm taking her home. The new system for upstairs and Jacuzzi have been shut off." "Bye guys!" Everyone else responds as that pair leaves arm-in-arm. Jesia goes to lock up behind them. "Treena, Rose, Lysa, Jesia, and Nessa: meet me at my SUV in ten!" Tynie plots the minute the front door is secured. "Charlie, Bruno,Gary, Steve,TreMarion, Meet me at my Jeep in ten!" Bobby follows. Tynie rushes to get her travel diabetes kit, check her sugars finding out she's a bit low, after a quick glucose shot from an epidermal shot device, she takes the kit with her in hand. Bobby has her phone, handing it to her as she arrives back in the living room.

Once that's all done, everyone splits off as plotted, Nessa reluctantly leaving her flowers behind. "Baby.. they'll be fine.. those aren't the only roses you're gonna get either." Charlie consoles. "Steve, the briefcase.. stays here!" Tynie commands as they head for the rides, Bruno standing at the rear to lock up. Steve nods, understandingly. The home secured, and each vehicle becoming filled, Tynie says "We are gonna hook Sasha up with EVERYTHING that kid needs, and then Daddy's dropping it off tonight. Daddy, you and Lysa please help Sasha tonight. I don't give a flying fuck how late it is.. IF ANY OF YOU hear that Sasha needs ANYTHING.. get a hold of me.. wake my ass up!" All the others reply "DONE!" The car doors shutting afterwards in a wave, they drive off.

In their ride to the maternity and baby shops, Jesia laughs "I never knew fucks could fly!" Nessa replies "Tynie said that as to let us all know she'd take early ass calls for shit like this. That way none of us feels we're steppin on toes.." The ladies giggle at that, sealing what Nessa said as the truth. The men behind them in travel, Charlie says "We get all the baby furnishings and if TreMarion needs help he is to call everyone but Bobby. That way we other guys can set it up since he and Tynie are buyin this stuff." Bobby advises "Works with me, and we are actually all buying this stuff. My wife won't have it any other way." TreMarion plots "We could set this up while Sasha slept, that way its ready when she wakes. Just have the women lay her new outfits on the couch in their place. I'm gonna text Babygirl that now." The other men nod as TreMarion makes good on his word. Rose answers the text confirmingly, and tells the ladies "We will be hooking them up today, TreMarion insists. The men are setting up the baby furniture, we are to set everything else on and around their couch. We all leave silently after that's done." Tynie mutters "EPIC!" Nessa, Lysa, and Treena nod accepting the plan.

The shops arrived at, ladies going for the clothes and baby supplies as their men go for the furnishings. About an hour later, the vehicles are loaded heading for TreMarkis's. Same way as earlier, the cars are filled, Tynie and Bobby behind the respective wheels. TreMarkis soon sees Bobby and Tynie's rides in his driveway, opening the door for everyone. "Man, you go be near Sasha.. we got this!" Tynie commands, her arms full of baby supplies. TreMarkis races to comply as the others set off as they premeditated. No one aware as to what gender the baby is yet, colors that could go for either a boy or a girl are chosen for everything the kid will need. Maternity clothes of varying sizes are left on the couch, with the supplies for an infant draped on top of them. In another room adjacent to TreMarkis and Sasha's the baby's furnishings are assembled and arranged. Sasha ponders "What are they doing?" TreMarkis says "I'm clueless.. but you know my sister..we'll find out when we are meant to."

The men going back to their women, Rose pulls a card out of a small bag and a pen. "Sign this guys.. I know JUST where to put it!" She informs quietly as the others about her do as instructed. Inside the card it says "WE LOVE YOU" with every signature scrawled beneath. Rose then sets the card right on the kitchen table, at an angle to where it's standing. TreMarion having a key to his son's home, stands at the rear while everyone else silently bows out heading back for the vehicles. That home secured, everyone leaves just as they showed up, with one change for each vehicle: Charlie drives the men this time, Nessa drives the women.

No sooner had the rides pulled away, Sasha got curious taking her man with her to uncover what had happened. "Dear sweet Jesus.. they hooked us up!" Sasha elates upon seeing the maternity clothes and baby supplies all over her couch. TreMarkis spots the card, reading it, then tells his woman "That ain't all.. we need to check the room next to ours." Sasha goes with him and discovers a baby's room all ready for the new little one. "Oh my god.."Sasha cries. TreMarkis then hands her the card as he goes to hold her. "WE love you guys too!" Sasha peeps back at the card in her hand. The couple heads back for their room, and Sasha calls Bobby. "You guys are so sweet! I didn't expect THIS.." She cries giddily. "We were happy to do it. Glad ya like it all." Sasha is bawling content tears as she says "Lemme guess.. Tynie's idea…" Bobby admits "Nope.. all of ours." TreMarkis takes the phone from his woman and says "Thank you.. all of you.. love ya.." "You too man.. later.. and it was no sweat." Bobby replies as they hang up. Sasha is laying in bed with a huge smile, petting her belly "Your family is a bunch of loving sneaks.. especially Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby!" TreMarkis sets the phone down to go be with his woman, letting her know "You relax baby, I will put everything away. Enjoy our new dawn.." Sasha nods,finally realizing what that term meant for them.

The cars parked back at Tynie's, ladies going in first with the men in tow. Seats scored up for everyone to relax, Nessa notices her new roses are just fine. When the men enter, TreMarion locks up before Bobby says "We made Sasha very happy." Each person cheers that, the couples rejoining in quiet smiles before Tynie goes for the bags from the day prior relaying "Happiness being given ain't done yet. Jesia, the bulk of these are yours." Jesia is inundated with bags, seeing the one meant for Bobby, she hands it to him before opening the gifts. A totally new wardrobe bestowed her, Jesia is crying happy tears. "Lysa, we go shopping tomorrow. I insist!" Jesia relays. "Sweet with me!" Lysa replies. Bobby checks the bottle of hard liquor he just got,aware in a solo glance that his wife isn't the only one who goes for top of the line stuff letting known "Thanks Jesia." Jesia answers "No sweat."

Tynie leans up to Jesia and whispers "Let Gary carry this stuff.. trust me.. you'll love it." Gary whispers in Jesia's other ear "My baby will NEVER carry anything heavy again.. that goes against how I am.." Jesia high fives with Tynie, smiles on each face. Bruno takes the hard liquor to chill it in the fridge, telling Bobby "The ladies all are exactly like your woman." Bobby giggles "I've noticed!" Rose ponders "Ya want me to make us something or chance a delivery?" Tynie answers "Hell.. pizza sounds bitchin right now.. get it delivered once ya find a place." Steve says "Given the fact I am on an apparent half day off from legal stuff, I got this." Everyone resumes chillin as the pizzas are waited on. Lysa has the look as if an epiphany slapped her upside the head "A new dawn.. I finally get it! It's like a new page for us all! No more assholes or bullshit, let alone agendas for the day.. each one of us just rolls as the day does!" Tynie swears "Y'all BEST thank Jesia for that one!" Jesia stands up knowing a troupe of folks were gonna be hugging her, and minutes later, such is true. Gary scoops her back into his arms after the last person heads back for their seat.

TreMarion hears the door, opening it for a very scared young pizza delivery guy. "Yeah… a Steve.. paid for this.. even tipped me.. here ya are.. I'm outta here!" The kid says as TreMarion gets the pizzas. Each couple basically gets their own pizza, served them by TreMarion before drinks are distributed. Each party gets wine to go with, as a way to celebrate the way things have changed for the best in all lives concerned. No one even wonders why the delivery kid looked like a deer in headlights, figuring Steve scared the fear of Christ into him when the call was made. Bobby and Tynie start another trend that day:Sharing the pizza in as many romantic ways as they could dream up. TreMarion and Lysa take their time trying what the others were doing in that regard, each one not wishing to unduely rush the other.

Gary and Jesia are finished with their pizza and he ponders "Would my babe like me to go ahead and load our car with the new wardrobe?" "You be careful.." Jesia answers, Gary taking that as a yes. "Sista.. don't just wait here.. follow him.. check the scenery if ya get my drift.." Tynie whispers in Jesia's ear, causing Jesia to leap towards her man's hip. Seeing that, Tynie leans back smiling while rubbing her left hand's nails on her shirt to shine them before holding that hand out as to brag without another peep. That couple headed out to load Gary's ride, Nessa opens the door and leaves it that way til they return. Bobby sees the display that his wife did and asks "Someone having fun?" Rose says for Tynie "Umm.. let me think.. DUH!" "Hell yeah Rose!" Tynie laughs. Bruno sets to getting rid of all the pizza boxes upon seeing everyone is done while that little chat happened silently. TreMarion says from Lysa's hip "Yep.. Babygirl's got new sisters alright!" Lysa says "I am happy for that, and grateful we get to live on like this.. as family."

Treena says after noticing Gary and Jesia return to their seats "Amen!" Jesia leans up towards Tynie and says softly with a huge grin"You were right.. again.." Tynie nods. The front door locked up after that couple is comfortable, Bruno returns to Rose and snuggles her tightly. TreMarion arises clearing his throat as to get the other's attention as he declares "Lysa, thank you for the opportunity to be a real man for you. I pray to the heavens that what I can give you romantically and otherwise keeps you happy. Please take this ring as my promise to bestow you only the best of my heart and this life." Lysa sees a solo ruby on a gold band before her, saying back "I will!" Each person applauds that, happy for the new dawn just given those looks at Tynie and mouts "Are we blessed by you?" Tynie nods and says "TreMarkis too.. Already covered that Daddy." Lysa leaps into TreMarion's arms as the ring is put on her finger. Charlie turns to Nessa and hands her two sets of car keys. "Your new ride and catering truck are in my garage. That's why there was a delay with Steve getting here. He had them delivered." Nessa yelps out "Charlie I LOVE YOU! Steve THANK you for backing him up on this!" Steve nods and Charlie kisses Nessa as deeply as he could.

By now, it's nearing dusk and the couples with new dawns are becoming anxious to celebrate.. alone together. Gary is first to whisk his woman into his arms, Jesia turning to Tynie and mouthing "Thank ya sista!" Tynie nods as the remaining people say "Love ya! Nite!" Nessa grabs up her roses, handing the new keys back to Charlie following that pattern as do Rose with Bruno, and TreMarion with Lysa. That way of exiting is altered slightly by Treena and Steve. "My man carries this enough as it is.. It's my turn." Treena informs Steve, scoring up his briefcase with her right hand as to hold his with her left. Steve takes her right arm and holds her closely as they walk out, only to split from that to use his key and lock up behind everyone.

Bobby and Tynie are alone now, snuggling as they recap the day. "I learned a lot lover, things I didn't even realize were impairing our ability to just be together before." Tynie says with an enormous smile. "You aren't the only one who can teach things to people love.. Jesia had one hell of an idea. Glad we decided to run with it." Bobby answers as he holds her tightly, using actions to say he truly missed just being near her without having to go all about creation. Tynie snuggles up close as she can when he tightens his embrace around her, not saying a damn thing. "Babe, were you serious about taking that test tomorrow?" Bobby ponders, "Yep. I'm nervous about it already. I know.. I know.. Baby those nerves are a way for you to doubt your obvious intelligence.. don't let them do that.." Tynie responds. Bobby kisses her lips lightly as he says back "Exactly, you will own that test.. and I will be right there with you." Tynie mutters happily "Aww babe, you are the best!" Bobby smiles back as Tynie plasters a deep kiss upon his lips. That kiss again separated from as slowly as they could while still breathing, they chime in "Wow.." Tynie sighs as the woman in love she happens to be, getting such gender reversed from Bobby.

"I know what my man wants.. Be right back.. wait here." Tynie tells him as she arises to make them a drink with their new liquor. Bobby nearly protests, but then silently opts to watch her walk away with a blushing smile. She returns with their drinks in hand, giving him his before seating in his lap with hers. "To new dawns, tight links with family, and the happiness that those entail." Tynie toasts out glass raised. "Salud." Bobby responds as they clink glasses and sip in total peace. Their drinks through with, the glasses are set aside as she ponders in wonderment "Who knew a day like hell as we had yesterday would bring this?" Bobby lifts her right shirtsleeve, pointing to the cross tattoo before answering "They did." They each look to the heavens and yelp out in pride "Thank you!" "Oh my God.. I just realized.. we went shopping in our pajamas!" Tynie laughs. "We were THAT relaxed.. it was fun.." Bobby giggles.

"I'm basically gonna become a lawyer in my PJ's.. interesting.." Tynie eludes, instigating Bobby to laugh again. "Now you sound like ME!" Tynie then spots her diabetic kit on the coffee table, and goes to check her sugars, finding out she was good again she returns the items to the kit case before setting it down. "My baby no longer has shame in that..Thank you guys!" Bobby says to Tynie's cross tattoo upon witnessing that. Tynie smiles and says "My man and they broke me of that.. thank you lover..They already know of my gratitude." Bobby smiles and replies "You're welcome my Queen."Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie scoring it up to discover a text from TreMarion saying he and Lysa opted to go to his house and will be at TreMarkis' for the Jacuzzi and sauna installers. A confirming reply sent, his phone is laid by Tynie's.

"I'm excited.. I am one test away from being as you call me the sexiest lawyer on the planet!" Tynie squeals. Bobby says proudly "Ya got that right sexy!" Tynie bows, just happy for the tone of the day. Tynie then elects to take the drink glasses to the dishwasher, to be added to the prior load. That handled and the dishwasher running, Bobby scores up the phones and Tynie's diabetic stuff pocketing all before going to walk with her hip-to-hip for their own time in the Jacuzzi.

They arrive in their room,Bobby heads to set the phones to charge and put Tynie's diabetic stuff beside them while Tynie changes into a bikini. He then goes for his trunks, with his love awaiting him on the edge of their bed. She approaches Bobby, before her arm is about his waist, gets raised into his arms cuddled against him while being swept to the Jacuzzi room. Repeated inlove sighs grace Tynie's throat during the trek to that part of their home, Bobby returning them with ever –growing smiles and deepening blushes. They get to the Jacuzzi, Tynie uses one hand to set it for a mellowing jet level before he sets her inside. She settles in, minutes later Bobby joins her. They lean back, moaning out in total relaxation as each goes to be close as possible with the other. Not much was said in words, just actions of romantic love, every bestowment being deeper than the last from that point on. Time droned on, unattented to in the minds of that couple. Tynie is cuddled closely to her man, petting his chest as she whispers "I love you." Bobby kisses her forehead and says back just as quietly "As I you."

Finally they leave the Jacuzzi, Bobby turning it off behind his wife. The entire day went with Tynie's right arm not being braced, and it didn't even bother her. Bobby realizes that as they dry off, before he can inquire she says "It never hurt or anything, letting it breathe like this was actually good for my arm." That line sates all of Bobby's concerns, as he becomes aware that she was right.

They get close with each one's arm wrapped around the other heading to their room to change again before relaxing the rest of the night. Each dashes into their closet, gets out of their Jacuzzi-wear choosing loose t-shirts and pants to chill in before meeting up on the bed. Instead of being laid in as usual, Tynie slips into bed laying her left arm out for him to snuggle upon. Bobby sees that and gets in alongside her, doing everything for her as she did him before they mutually covered up. Tynie was soon to learn that Bobby was a sneak, he had movies lined up in their entertainment center to cuddle and see with her before slumbering. A deep kiss shared with the same way of splitting from as the others, Bobby hits the play button and they get close as movies roll on. Not needing to leap into his arms during the freaky parts of some of the flicks, Tynie sighs as his muscles are up close the whole time. Several DVD's play on, even as the couple fell asleep. The system shuts itself down after the last one is finished.

Every other couple had similar happenings in terms of romance speaking instead of verbage, even Lysa and TreMarion who used those acts to gauge how they should pace things. New dawns indeed linked people who had slivers of Bobby and Tynie's heart tighter. No more itineraries or agendas for Tynie and Bobby, Jesia's plan spoke to their hearts so deeply that such would be a dishonor to their new love expression.

As they slept through the night, Tynie and Bobby's hearts thanked those watching over them from heaven. Not just for having their backs from above, but for the new dawns, changed ways, and tightened links with those who matter. Their souls celebrated those who mattered finding their own ways to grow close, contented that each person whom was a part of their life had just as they do in their particular rights.

Damn right today was good…


	21. 21

Title:First Shot

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the other ones.

Tynie woke up a bundle of nerves because she was about to take the bar exam for the State of N.Y. As to not wake Bobby just yet, she kissed him on the cheek and took their phones with her to get the coffees. Turns out that was a good move, because halfway to the kitchen Steve texts her phone to tell her that everyone except Charlie, Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, and TreMarion were being taken to get their gun licenses and concealed carry permits. After that Gary was going to apply for his liquor license. Steve had an open day from court because the judges he was to be in front of were still out from illness. Tynie replied confirmingly, then returned her phone to the same pocket Bobby's was in. Coffee brewing, she decides to make them something to eat. That all finished, their meal was carried by her with the coffees on one tray straight back to her man.

Bobby wakes as she returns, smiling and hopeful that his wife would pass this test on the first crack so there would not be worries about it later. "Hey My Queen, morning." He says to her with a huge grin on his face. "Hey My King, morning to you too." She answers, serving him what was on the tray. Bobby saw right away that Tynie's tense, patting the bed next to him asking her without words to sit at his hip. Her knees were knocking so damned hard she nearly answered them at that moment, so any chance to not be on her feet was welcomed. Soon as Tynie was beside him, Bobby and she ate together not saying anything yet happy to be together. The food done, they went to sip the coffees and Tynie informs "Steve says everyone except Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, Charlie, and TreMarion are getting their gun licenses and concealed carry permits, Gary is also getting his liquor license applied for today. Apparently there's a open day from court for Steve and he felt it was best to use that time to make good on the promises made a few days ago. He texted me while you slept." Bobby nods, settling it with that.

Bobby manages to get both their coffee cups with one hand, setting them aside while grabbing Tynie up with the other arm for a snuggle. It was like he knew without being told that Tynie was actually scared of failing that exam and letting Bobby alongside the others who mattered down. "How'd my man know?" Tynie pondered. "It was In your eyes." He whispers tightening his hold on Tynie to try and ease her nerves. "My Queen, please relax. I know you are gonna pass this test, and when you do we are having a romantic time out." Bobby plots in her ear. Tynie doesn't answer right away, just allowing his words to sink in and soothe her nerves. Somehow, Bobby gets both phones from her sweatpants pocket, setting them on his side end table before saying "I'll handle when these go off, one less thing to make my lovely jump." Tynie proceeds to take the arm that isn't right up by her man to rub the hell out of her cross tattoo, silently praying. He stops her after about a minute of seeing that, letting Tynie know "Angel, breathe,relax. You're worried about letting us all down, I know you. Don't be, that is stress you don't need to allow bothering you." Tynie replies between deep breaths "Yes dear."

The tray with everything brought into their room is at their feet, Bobby going to take it back to the kitchen as well as get everything that needed it loaded into the dishwasher. "Be right back" He mouths as Tynie slithers off the bed to check her sugars. Discovering she's again within decent range, the kit is repacked into the carrier, set aside for the time being. A bit later, Bobby is at the foot of their bed, smiling while holding something behind his back. Tynie sits back on the bed, moreso on his side than hers, trying to relax as he brings the surprise to her. A brand new shoulderbag with enough room for both their phones, her diabetic kit, also if needed one of her guns and the papers to go with that, black leather of course. "Thank you my King, it's beautiful!" She elates smiling as big as her jaws would allow. He slips it into her lap, permissing a passionate kiss to be his reply to that. Same as with the prior days' form, the affection is painstakingly separated from.

Tynie looks dead in his eyes and whispers "What do ya see in them now, my hottie?" Bobby smiles back answering "A happy woman, who is madly in love with me as I am you." They kiss again, this time Tynie being the fierce romantic aggressor, which stuns Bobby to the point where a yelp of shock emits from his throat. Not taken aback for too long, he gives her just as he got, which incites another wild love display session. They split from that and Tynie realizes "I was never told how I'd find out that I passed." Bobby declares "I was. Steve is having that sent to his office, and when he gets the results he's coming over with them. The little shit had that done with all our mail given recent asshole raids." Tynie giggles"You were right. Steve DOES kick ass and take names!" Instead of gloating on that and pulling an "I told ya so" Bobby responds "That he does.. that he does.."

Tynie pats the bed like he did for her a while before, Bobby practically leaps to sit beside her. "I'll take my first crack at that test in a little bit." Bobby nods, scoring Tynie up into his arms for yet another close hug. "This is my favorite place to be, held deeply in those sexy well-built arms." Tynie sighs. "My favorite thing to do is love you every way I can." Bobby relates, well aware his wife just hit on him. "Ya know when I pass this damned test, we may have to give up a guest room so I have an office." Tynie mentions. "Nope, I'm having a room added to the house just for that." Bobby confesses. "Oh my God! Bobby are you serious?!" Tynie squeals. "Absolutely." He answers, getting her to squeal again.

The nervousness she awoke to is going away, the lot of it at a paced clip replaced by elation and content. "When I get my office, our Harleys get a special garage just for them.. OOOPS!" Tynie blurts. Bobby laughs at that, realizing his wife's "Slip-up" was a sign that she's not worried as much anymore. He then chariots her to the living room, insisting on setting Tynie upon the couch gentler than a rose petal flows to the ground. "My Queen is going to relax as much as possible today." Bobby tells her. "Aww, my King thank you." Tynie answers blushing.

Just then, Tynie's phone goes off and it's Steve. "She's preparing to take that bar exam, I have the phones on me for ya need man?" Bobby asks. "BMW just sent word to the judge above the one who was supposed to hear our case. Our judge is out for being ill. Apparently they refuse to send counsel or contest Tynie's case. You two basically just won BIG. I go to see that judge around lunch. Gary will get his liquor license applied for after my meeting." "Holy shit! Thanks man!" Bobby replies as they hang up. "Babe, you are not gonna believe this! BMW refuses to defend themselves against our case. Steve just called to say that Gary is getting his liquor license applied for after Steve has a special meetup with a high ranking judge to seal their fate in terms of our lawsuit. We just won BIG!" Tynie yells"HOLY SHIT!" Bobby nods saying "That's what *I*said!"

Steve texts wishing Tynie good luck, a grateful reply sent both phones are stashed away from Tynie's reach. Far from objecting to that, Tynie melts back against the couch resting her head on the edge of the top cushion. Bobby sits right next to her, taking her head off that cushion with the gentle lead of his hand on Tynie's chin resting her cheek on his chest. "Much better.." Tynie purrs once that move was made on her. Bobby just lets her mellow against him, aware of just how content he rendered her in that moment.

Time floats by unattended to in the minds of that couple again, Tynie at last becoming devoid of nerves about the exam she will take soon. Bobby looks at her and ponders "My lover ready?" A final deep breath exits Tynie before she says "Yes." He then slips her back to how she sat originally for a short time, just long enough to get her laptop and set it up for the test. The minute that's all done Tynie is then spun to where Bobby is behind her, hugging her frame as she underwent the exam. "Baby's gonna rock this!" Bobby cheered.

Tynie blushes and nods, beginning the test process in silence. Steadily reading queries, answering as best she could, the test was finished inside three hours. Surprisingly their phones did not go off in that timeframe, and as she hit "Send Test In" they both drew a deep breath. Tynie was secretly praying to whomever in heaven would listen that she didn't just bomb majorly. Bobby held Tynie closely as he could without causing her to lose grip on the laptop during the exam, setting it aside only after seeing a notice across the screen telling them the test was sent in and to expect results in a matter of days. Tynie looks up to the heavens and mouths "Don't let me have bombed that damn test." "Love, you did great. Please trust me on that. " Bobby tells her upon witnessing that. Steve texts Tynie's phone, letting them know that he got an alert saying the test had been taken and results were to be back inside of four days. A thank you text returned and Tynie's phone is set down. "Inside four days we will know." Bobby relays. "That quickly? Wow!" Tynie replies shocked.

Bobby plans "I'm in the mood to take my woman out for brunch…" Tynie answers "I'm not going on a brunch date with my Hunky One in my PJ's." Once she is off the couch, they race to get changed. Each one arriving in their closet, Tynie decides to try out what she'd wear before a judge just to see how Bobby'd react. Her new shoulderbag has the diabetic kit, complying with Steve's orders from a couple days ago also one of her guns and the papers, with two pockets for their phones set aside within it. She then chooses to meet Bobby on the couch, that way she can score up the phones before he does. Before Tynie makes it that far, Bobby appears in a matching suit to hers, wrapping his arms about her hips from behind her.

"Ooooh, my baby already looks like the sexiest lawyer alive!" He elates in her ear, causing a blush that did not go with Tynie's outfit to plaster itself across her face. Their jewelry placed upon each other after that, with her right arm braced they leave their room together. As Tynie was on his left side, Bobby scores up and pockets the phones with his right. The minute they get to the door, Tynie grabs her keys and goes to pocket them when Bobby snares them from her grip. They arrive at her SUV, only to have Bobby escort her inside as if she were literal royalty. Her shoulderbag which was on her left shoulder is dropped gently to the floorboard as she settles in. Bobby shuts her door before broodingly strutting to his side and sliding in himself. Tynie purrs out loudly at that display, an enormous smile across her face shown him. His door shut behind him, Bobby teases "Someone loved what they saw." "You mean someone LOVES what they saw and the man who showed it!" Tynie corrects, getting him to blush. A quick kiss shared, they drive off.

"That test was actually easier on some parts than I expected. Others it was just as I thought." Tynie tells him as they travel on. "Either way, I believe my woman just knocked the fuck out of it!" Bobby boasted, getting her to end that discussion with another huge smile. Tynie's phone then goes off from Bobby's pocket, and since he's behind the wheel she answers it. "CONGRATULATIONS Tynie Goren.. ATTORNEY AT LAW!" Steve yelped into the phone. "Wait. what? How'd ya find out so damned fast?" Tynie ponders. "I asked the high ranked judge to check on your test results, figuring you'd be worried. He told me basically that you had the third highest bar exam results in N.Y. STATE HISTORY!" "Hold the phone away from your ear for a sec. Dude trust me." Tynie orders,seconds later she is screaming happily at the top of her lungs. Tynie's phone was placed on speaker by her own error, as soon as Tynie stops screaming long enough to breathe Steve explains "The judge I just met with was able to get her results.. she had the Third highest bar exam score in N.Y. State history.. she PASSED!" Bobby yells "YES! CONGRATS GORGEOUS!" Steve mandates "You two celebrate today, I got eyes on the others. The written results have been faxed to my office. Will have them on me should you want us all over for a party later." "We will party another day man." Tynie assures Steve, that agreed upon they hang up.

They arrive at Lya's for their brunch parking Tynie's ride as a swarm of media crowds it. "I'm gonna need my Badass Protector.I don't want all this media around me."Tynie worries before Bobby gets her out of the ride. "It'll be my honor my sexy." Bobby vows as he hops out to escort Tynie to the door of the restaurant. His door slammed behind him scares some of the media, instead of a brooding strut, a protective walk to her side of the SUV is used. Tynie is let out again as if she was literal royalty. "SHE HAS NO COMMENT!" Bobby chanted shoving a path for them to the restaurant as the media refused to let up. Lya arrives yelling "YOU MEDIA ASSHOLES ARE TRESPASSERS GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND NOW!" The media people think Lya is kidding when suddenly she calls 911 right in view of their rolling cameras. Cops then pretty much come out of the woodwork, after giving the customary sole warning, start arresting members of the media left and right. With several paddywagons loaded to capacity, the cops leave.

Lya tells the couple when that is completed "Your V.I.P, treatment today is on the house, it's my gift. A Steve told me you got the third highest bar exam entrant score in state history." "It's true, and you just paid my lifetime retainer and legal fees." Tynie relates to Lya, finally able to smile again. Lya is floored, only able to mouth "Thank you." Bobby then escorts Tynie inside with Lya in tow. The staff sees Tynie and tries to clamor her, getting growled at by Bobby "Do not crowd my wife like that! She is here to celebrate, not be clamored on!" Lya backs him "Step off of her or lose your jobs. PICK ONE!" The employees race away, already aware as to what the couple wants to eat. A V.I.P. booth awaited them, Tynie and Bobby slink into it together. "Thank you my Sexy Badass Protector." Tynie whispers to Bobby. "For the sexiest attorney alive. Anytime." He whispers back.

Their orders finished, Lya takes to serving the couple, still royally pissed at the staffers who tried to mob Tynie. "The staffers who tried to get into your faces have been sent home suspended without pay. I do NOT tolerate that being done to ANYONE." Tynie and Bobby learn. Everything as before: Steaks medium well, wine, appetizers given them, Tynie slips Lya her number for future legal issues as Lya leaves them to eating. They are both feasting silently within moments, appetizers shared romantically before the steaks are damn near inhaled. Bobby then opened the wine which had already been chilled for the two, before pouring some for each. Tynie knew already why her man only had half a glass as she had a couple. They go to leave, Bobby resumes the protector position he had over Tynie when they entered. Soon as they got back to Tynie's SUV, she gets the royalty treatment again, her door shut while she set her shoulderbag at her feet before settling in totally. Bobby then half raced to his side of the car to drive them away before those who clamored about in a mob form headed for Tynie earlier could try it again.

While Bobby drove them home, Tynie melts back against her seat as she squeals "Holy fucking hell! I am a lawyer!" Bobby amends with a proud smile "More like you're the SEXIEST Lawyer alive!" Tynie blushes at that elating"Holy shit! I pulled that off with my FIRST shot at the bar exam!" Bobby puffs his chest, proud of what his wife accomplished yet allowing that move to be his reply at the time. They get back to their house, Tynie scoring up her shoulderbag before they head to greet each other outside the SUV. Their doors shut behind them by each one using a foottap, Bobby secures the ride remotely as the couple walks towards the house. Tynie misses her shot at getting the keys from Bobby, as he gingerly unlocked the door using the arm that was just out of her reach.

Being escorted to the couch, Tynie cuddles up close to her man elated at the news of that exam's happy aftermath. Their phones are set at Bobby's side of the couch on the endtable while Tynie checks her sugars, again she's good and that stuff is put up. "I got my bar entrance and my first client in the same damn day!" Tynie boasts. Bobby's phone goes off, and it's Steve again saying he got the results of her test faxed and had them framed. A shocked reply sent, Bobby learns that Steve is coming by just long enough to drop them off. A confirming text sent, his phone is rested by hers. "Steve is a little shit! He had the faxed test results from today for you framed.. he's bringin them by." Bobby informs. "Oh shit! I rubbed off on him." Tynie joked getting them both to chuckle.

A knock at the door, Bobby being adamant that his wife relaxes, he goes to answer it. Steve is on the other side, smiling as hugely as he could. Steve is let inside, and heads straight for Tynie with Bobby at his hip. The minute Bobby has Tynie in his arms Steve presents the framed gift by declaring "Like I said on the phone.. congratulations Tynie Goren,Attorney at Law." "Oh my Lord, I scored THAT highly?!" Tynie squeals, stunned. Steve goes for his breast pocket and hands Tynie her wallet size bar card as the shock hits her. "Your wall sized Bar Admittance License will be given to you when there's an office to hang it up in. I was able to get this version today though." Steve tells her. Bobby says in her ear "Congrats, my gorgeous wife the sexiest lawyer alive!" Tynie is speechless, which actually manages to stun the two men by her.

Bobby gently takes the framed gift and sets it on the coffee table for the time being "This gets hung up right by your license, the wall sized one." Bobby informs with a huge smile. Tynie then puts her wallet sized bar card by her driver's license which was right next to her gun papers inside her shoulderbag. Steve says "I hate to do this, but I have other obligations to attend to. We shall party another day." "Later man!" Tynie yelps as Steve lets himself out. "The others are gonna FLIP!" Tynie screams out happily once the two are alone. " Flip.. Nah. Be happy as hell for ya, Definitely. My sexy mama is smart." Bobby amends. Tynie smiles mentioning "You're right again my hot Badass Protector." That retort going only replied by a smile and a bestowed deep kiss, letting passion celebrate the day where words were bombing. Their phones are silent for what seemed like eternity, until Steve texts them again on Bobby's confessing that he told the others to not contact the couple unless it was urgent. A consenting reply sent, his phone is set back by hers.

"Apparently we have the day alone. What do you want to do my King?" Tynie ponders. Instead of verbally answering that, Bobby pockets the phones giving Tynie enough time to grab her shoulderbag before being picked up and whisked to the sauna room. "Oh and to answer your question: I wanna spoil the sexiest lawyer alive rotten!" He tells Tynie as she melts against him contently. She is set on her feet long enough to drop-off her shoulderbag and change in the sauna room while Bobby puts the phones in the same special chamber used a couple nights ago before readying himself to enjoy the room with her. Tynie is leaned back in the sauna chair when her man shows up to join her. They sit side by side, each with an arm around the other, not speaking, just relaxing as closely as they could. They are undisturbed in that room this time, electing to cuddle and kiss for a while. Wondering what else Bobby had up his sleeves, Tynie gets up first and goes to gather her shoulderbag. Bobby gets the phones and follows her to change back into their outfits, each checking the other out in that duration. Bobby catches up to Tynie and evades "Your office will be built in a few days babe, can't wait to show ya it!" Tynie gleams "I can't wait to have an office!"

The others all had their gun licenses and conceal carry papers, and had gone firearm shopping as they basically interrogated Steve as to whether or not Tynie passed the exam. "You all have to wait til the party to find out. Tynie's wishes." Steve tells them, as he texts that to those who were not with him at the time. Every person who mattered to the couple respected those requests saying verbally or in a reply text. All they wanted was word as to when the party is, such granted by Steve soon after he got wind of it. Gary's liquor license is to be sent to him next Monday. All those in the newly-licensed and certified conceal carry party left with the firearms, ammo, cases, and holsters to go with their new guns in a troupe of cars.

Bobby is then cuddling Tynie as closely as he could while walking her back to the living room as she is told "You relax, I am going to make good on spoiling you rotten!" Tynie slips onto the couch and stretches out, moaning in pleasure to the impending relaxation. "I'm gonna need an entire wardrobe for when I'm in court, and that means my Badass Protector is basically stuck going shopping with me later." She eludes. "What do you mean stuck going shopping with you? I don't find that bothersome. Hell its another shot to be as you call me a Badass Protector." Bobby replies smiling as he sat in the recliner next to her. "Sorry my King, that sounded horrendous." Tynie apologizes. "No need for apologies, not a lot of guys like shopping with their wives, but I do. Strange as that may sound, it's the facts. I enjoy shots to keep my baby safe, even if they weren't a part of the planned outing." Bobby soothes. Tynie laughs "How the hell can you plan for an asshole raid? If that's possible.. why wasn't I texted?" Bobby chuckles back "True, and you're sounding like a lawyer already.."

Tynie's phone goes off and it's a number not yet in contacts, so Tynie answers it in professional capacity. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law.. what can I do for ya?" Lya answers "I had to fire those staffers, they plotted to blow up my restaurant. Already turned them into the feds. Tell me I did right." "By the book, next time a fed contacts you tell them to talk to me and give them this number. I will get a separate cell line for my practice a bit later today. When that happens I will give you that information." Lya replies "Thanks Tynie, will do. You can always reach me at my private cell number. The one that showed on your caller ID." They hang up and Bobby is awestruck. "So, how'd I handle my very first client call lover?" Tynie ponders. "Babe, that was amazing. Your King is floored." Bobby answers.

"Of course, what I didn't tell my first client is that a certain Badass Protector is gonna help my practice get off the ground by assisting me in obtaining that separate line.." Tynie admits. "It's my honor to do that for you my Queen." Bobby sates. He silently elects to make everything Tynie mentioned could happen for her new practice a reality, Tynie scoring up her shoulderbag as Bobby got the phones together and pocketed. Tynie gets to the keys first when they set to leave,as they depart the home Bobby gets them back to lock up.

"I say we go back to Terry's. He was EPIC!" Tynie says as they make it to her SUV. "Sure thing, and my Royalty is getting a ride especially for her practice." Bobby tells her as she is settling inside the vehicle. Her door closed behind her as he heads for the driver's side. Bobby gets inside, shutting the door behind him as Tynie's shoulderbag is again at her feet. "Wait. my King is getting me a ride JUST for my practice?" She ponders. "Not til after you get your office, but Yes." Bobby admits with an enormous grin on his face. Tynie's phone goes off again before they even drive off, Bobby handing it to her. Another number not in contacts and the caller gets the same answer means as Lya. "Counsel, this is Special Agent TillMyn, FBI. I am calling in regards to.." Tynie cuts him off "The attempted restaurant bombing at Lya's, I know. I told her to have you call me. She already fired and barred the people behind it. I told her to. I want them prosecuted for every terrorist charge you can get them on because of the fact that when she fired them the restaurant was at capacity. I know because I was out to lunch when those same staffers harassed and unlawfully blockaded my way through the establishment." Special Agent TillMyn replies "Yes Counsel, that was the plan. Thank you for the time." A grateful reply to that, Tynie's phone is hung up and stashed back in Bobby's pocket. Bobby overhears everything and says "Damn that was good babe!" Tynie bows to that, smiling as she realizes "I do make a kickass attorney."

They arrive at Terry's, Bobby adamant on being Tynie's escort out of the car and inside the shop. No plots to object to that in Tynie's head, she walks right by him as to be close and make it still possible for him to protect her should the need arise. Before they get too far from the SUV, Bobby remotely locks it. Terry sees her at the door, and opens it for the two saying "Glad you came back, what can I do for ya?" Tynie whips out her brand new wallet sized bar card and orders "I need your top of the line cellphone, unlimited text, picture messaging, call and data package and three of your best holsters." Terry glances at the card before him and says "Right away, Counsel. Congratulations!" Tynie returns her bar card to the shoulderbag as she turns to Bobby who adds "Add that line to our previous you can." Terry replies grinning "That's how I'm workin this."

Unbelieveably enough, that line added, the phone activated and holsters purchased, alongside signing papers took less time than the transfer they had been to Terry's for earlier in the week. Terry says to the couple "You two will not be billed for these lines for two years. Since you added the new practice line to the prior contract, that asswipe former manager's severance salaries are to cover it." "Thank you Terry, if you ever need my legal help with anything, just call me at the new line." Terry looks down saying "I cannot afford to pay you." "Terry, dude. Cut you a deal, if you need me for legal reasons just donate like five bucks to a charity and text me the date, time, charity office location and any names of staffers you get. Do that and you're good!" Terry raises his head and asks Bobby stunned "Is she for real?" Bobby chimes "Yep." Terry answers that with "Counsel.. you have a DEAL!" Bobby scored up the papers for the added line as Tynie grabbed the new phone and holsters, texting Lya the practice line for future contact, getting a confirmed reply before re-pocketing her phone. With a wave and smile, the pair left Terry's headed for Tynie's SUV to drive off.

Tynie is let in same as all the times before that day, settling in with her shoulderbag again at her feet. Bobby goes about the same pattern for shutting her door and getting in himself after his door closes, with one change:He steals a deep kiss from Tynie before pulling away. Soon as that is split from Bobby pulls the SUV from the parking lot of Terry's. Tynie is holstering her new phone, deciding to do the same with the others, she gets them from Bobby's pocket. Every phone in its new holster, they get gingerly set inside Tynie's shoulderbag as Bobby drove on.

"Does my Sexy Lawyer Wife want to go shopping or go home and get a massage first?" Bobby asks. "Let's get the shopping out of the way. We could massage each other afterwards." Tynie replies, with a smile. Bobby returns the smile, setting off to grant his wife's request. What Tynie didn't know is Steve and every man except TreMarion and TreMarkis was at Tynie's assisting in the building of her new office. Again a trouge of union guys from various trades was there to construct the new add on. The couple gets to the same huge mall from a couple days ago, the pattern of Tynie being treated as royalty by Bobby when the SUV is parked continues, un-objected to. Bobby sneaks into Tynie's shoulderbag to get two of the three phones, and he relays "I have surprises for you.. if you were to answer these.. my presentation would be ruined." Tynie sighs "Awww. OK love."

In lieu of separating this time, they shop at each other's hip. Tynie takes her time choosing the "In court" wardrobe and shoes, literally modeling a lot of those off for Bobby. Huge smiles, lit up eyes, and deep blushes are her accolades for that. Those are taken as accepting of the outfits chosen, before Tynie can pay for it all, Bobby has that covered. The bags are taken up by Bobby, somehow he is able to get to his phone when it goes off. Steve texted him saying not to be home for another couple hours so that the "Surprise" can be finished. A confirming text returned, Bobby asks "My babe in the mood for dinner out?" Tynie gleams "Sure am!"

They return to the SUV, right as Tynie is whisked inside, Bobby goes to load the trunk and locks it before entering himself. Her door closed on his way to the driver's side, Bobby slides in shutting the door behind him. Tynie melts into her seat and mutters out "Hot damn, when you said you were gonna spoil me rotten you meant it!" Bobby eludes "Oh that's not done just yet." Tynie is left wondering as Bobby mouths "It's a surprise" She nods and they drive off.

Another thing Tynie didn't know is: every lady except Sasha had gone out to furnish her office just as she had done for Sasha's baby. The others planned on leaving when their parts of that surprise was done, excluding Steve who was going to stay back until the union guys left. They had nearly finished by the time Tynie and Bobby were at Donnie's for their dinner.

No valet was allowed to touch Tynie's SUV this time, Bobby insisting on the total royalty treatment being given by him to Tynie. Her shoulderbag scored up, and the top-notch protection she'd gotten earlier was bestowed again as Bobby locked the ride remotely. Snuggled up tightly to her man, Tynie walked in holding her head high. They went straight towards a booth, and Bobby kept glaring eyes out for anyone trying to mob his wife again.

They find a booth and settle in. The server approached, and Bobby leans in to tell him "Ribs this time: medium well. Appetizers, wine, and charge it to this card." The credit card taken to be swiped and the order written up, their server leaves only to return long enough for returning Bobby's credit card. Tynie is seated right alongside her man and she whispers to him "Thank you." Bobby takes her hand, kisses it and replies "It's my honor." A deep kiss shared from that moment, the server silently sets up their meal and appetizers during, with the wine chilling beside it all before bowing away. Painstakingly split from, the couple blushes with grins galore prior to feasting again.

When the two broke from eating, Donnie appeared to them and told Bobby "Sir, your credit card has already been credited back for all of this. I got wind of how your wife helped Lya with a bunch of people hellbent on planning to blow up her restaurant. She is my competition, but we are friends. This is all on the house, call it a gratitude gift." Tynie nods answering for the pair "That's great with us man. Thank you for letting us know." Donnie bows and leaves the two alone. The two resume eating, finishing off the ribs and appetizers before Tynie tries her hand at opening the wine. One pop and the glasses are poured, a full one for her half of one for him. They enjoy it in a contented silence, smiling and sharing blushes all the while. The minute they'd had enough wine, the couple leaves. Arriving at her SUV the second it's unlocked, Tynie is treated as royalty again. Once each is settled in and their doors are shut, they go for home. As Bobby drove, Tynie checked her sugars again, levels being good the kit is repacked and stashed back into her shoulderbag.

By some weird stroke of luck, everyone except Steve and the union guys were already gone by the time Bobby was nearing their home. The finishing touches on the office done by the union guys, they and Steve bow out with Steve locking up minutes before Bobby and Tynie get there. Her SUV parked right up by the house, Tynie gets her shoulderbag before Bobby escorts her into their house. Unlocking the front door, he gently guides her to the couch before promising "Babe, please relax.. I won't be long." Tynie leans back on the couch, kicking off her shoes before putting her feet up. The shoulderbag is set on the coffee table before a moan of relaxation escapes Tynie's lips. The purchases obtained from the trunk of Tynie's SUV, Bobby locks it remotely before showing up inside the house loaded with the shopping bags, only spinning away from her eye-to-eye view long enough to lock up. Tynie goes to leap for him, only to get a "lost pup" look in reply. "Aww, alright my King." Tynie relents stretching back out. The wardrobe was set in a closet attached to the surprise Tynie was about to get, the bags pitched into trash cans in their garage before Bobby returns to her.

He gets to her side and requests "Arise my Queen, I have something for you." Tynie slowly gets to her feet grabbing her shoulderbag as Bobby takes up the framed gift with the hand opposite where she was standing as they walk past the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms. Bobby stops dead in her path and instructs "Close your eyes, give me your hands." Tynie complies and is lead on through a doorway that she didn't know they had. "Alright my lovely..open them!" Bobby chirps, stepping aside so she can take it all in. Tynie's eyes pop open and the shock is written all over her face in seconds. "Oh… My…Gawd! I have an office!" Tynie screams.

Bobby holds Tynie closely as the eyes belonging to his soul's reason for being soak in every aspect of what he gave her. "There's just ONE thing missing..Stay there love." Bobby insists as he goes to hang her gift from Steve earlier in the day beside her wall sized Bar Admittance License. "Ooooh YUM!" Tynie purrs taking in more than the look of her office. Bobby hears that, turning to her with his face red as a rose. Everything is all set up for her legal work, even a new laptop especially for that set up on her desk. She damn near knocks Bobby on his ass with the ferocity of the kiss planted on his lips, getting set aback by his returned. They split from that breathlessly, as Tynie goes back to eyeing both her man and her new office. "Gorgeous, it's amazing, THANK YOU!" She finally manages to brag. Bobby alters"It's not nearly as amazing as the hot mama who will better lives in it!"

Tynie's gotten a shot to blush red as a rose, in a second she is. Bobby takes her up into his arms, only splitting from a two-armed embrace long enough to shut the office door behind them as he chariots her to their room. Tynie is snuggled up close to Bobby as she is carried through the house, not saying a word as the shock and awe from this day's events hits her full force. They arrive at their bed, as she is seated on the edge he takes her shoulderbag. Her phones are set to charge on her side, with his held onto until her diabetic kit is placed beside them. Bobby then takes his phone and charges it on his side table before going to remove her jewelry and brace, getting his jewelry removed in return. Tynie melts back onto the bed, smiling from ear to ear with her knees bent over the edge. Bobby isn't too keen on how she's lying, and gently picks Tynie up halfway to slide her up onto the bed farther.

She then rolls onto her stomach and says in a sultry tone "I believe a certain Badass Protector mentioned massages…" Bobby jumps right to that, straddling her at the beltline as her request is being granted. "Ohhh sexy, feels soo fucking GOOD!" Tynie moans out recurrently as Bobby rubs down from the back of her neck to her toes. It didn't tickle much when Bobby massaged the soles of Tynie's feet, apparently her not being used to heels did that. Once she was mellowed and all the tension was gone, she teases"My Badass Protective King's Turn." Bobby slips back just long enough for Tynie to roll out of the way and sit on her knees before laying on his stomach awaiting a massage back. Similar stance and moves used on her for that are given him,not entirely the same so she doesn't tear apart one of her "In Court" skirts. "Ohh Hottie,mmm. Feels soo fucking AMAZING!" Bobby chanted at her, antagonizing the meticulousness of the massage until he was just as mellowed as she was made to be.

Tynie then slides to lay beside her man, wrapping one arm about his broad shoulders. "Have I mentioned just how to-die-for sexy you are to me today?" She asks staring him dead on in the eyes. "I thought you did back in your office when I heard "Ooooh YUM!" But go ahead and tell me again." Bobby jokes. "Alright my LoveMajesty, I will. Your broad shoulders, gorgeous intellect, well-ripped physique, sexy chocolate eyes, your hot deeply toned voice, and that ass, all to-die-for HOT DAMN!"Tynie answers. Bobby blushes and tells her "My AngelQueen: You're sexy all over, the intelligence, your heart, that body, your gorgeous greenish blue eyes, the hair.. DAMN!" Again instigated to blush, Tynie does, right as she snakes about to kiss him with a maddening fervor. Not wanting to separate from the passions but having to because of a lack of air between them, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up closely. Thinking she got away with calling him Majesty only modified, She smiles. "Hold it, you called me Majesty again.. babe, you know how I feel about that term. I am not above you, I am at your hip. I know you wanted a new way to call me your King,just not that one. please." Bobby implores. Tynie kisses his lips briefly and says "Yes my Loving Protector." Bobby nods smiling to that.

Tynie's personal phone goes off in a mass text, as to let her relax Bobby answers it. The others in their lives wished them good night because each couple in their own means had a date night planned. Bobby tells them to expect word about a party in a couple days, getting confirmation back, Tynie's personal phone is set by her practice one. "Baby, how can I spoil you rotten?" Tynie asks. "You always do, just by loving me." Bobby answers. "Aww hottie, that is so sweet." Tynie says softly, as Bobby swears "It's also true." Tynie bows to that when what she meant by the spoiling rotten hits him."OH! You meant what can you shower me gift wise since I did that for you today?" Tynie nods announcing "I got it! Our Harleys are getting their own garage.. and you are getting a room expressly for the music stuff you got for Christmas!" Bobby is floored by that news and he stammers out "You're Serious?!" Tynie replies "Absolutely!" He then knocks his wife back with a kiss more fervent than any earlier, thanking her with the romantic dexterity of his tongue against hers. Tynie took that as an opportunity to snake her arms around him low enough score up his ass in her hands, when she does it gets squeezed, causing Bobby to yelp a bit into her mouth.

They split from that affection session not out of desire to, but only to catch their breath, and in doing so they sit up. Tynie manages to say at just above a whisper "Honey, I love you. That was soo HOT!" Bobby replies at the same decibel "I love you as well my yeah that WAS HOT!" She melts up against Bobby to hear his heartbeat, only to be laid onto her back so they can listen to each other's while cuddling. Time went by not being worried about by either of them,the closeness shared was tightened every so often until it seemed there was no way to decipher where he ended and she began. Such is precisely as they wanted it, neither one even thinking against it for a split second.

Later on, Tynie slowly relents the hold long enough to promise "Babe, I will return. Gonna get the hell out of this outfit so I can be more comfortable." Bobby follows her thought pattern without a word and they each change out of the suits they wore, going to get into sweats and T-shirts.

With a total topic diverter edging her tongue, Tynie is leaned up against the pillows on her side of the bed when Bobby slides in next to her "I do have ONE confession:I've always wanted to see my stud in a Kevlar jacket, muscle shirt clinging tightly on under it, and ass-hugging pants. By that I mean, I've wanted to see it up close and personal." Tynie admits as Bobby sets upon cuddling her again. "Oh really?" Bobby taunts. Tynie nods, blushing. "Handcuffs and Kevlar… interesting.." Bobby replies. "Holy hell! He remembered the handcuffs!" Tynie thinks to herself, but she whispers "Oooooh Sexy! I LOVE the way you think!" Bobby says catching the clues "We can arrange that." Tynie is then privately curious as to if there is anything certain Bobby'd like to see her in, having that query called out by him whispering in her ear "Head to toe in black figure clinging motorcycle leathers, t-shirt, chaps, and biker boots.." Tynie teases "Oh really?" Bobby nods blushing that time. "We can arrange that.."Tynie confirms.

Bobby asks bluntly as the mutual blushing subsides a bit "What made you admit that?" Tynie expounds "I wanted to keep things even, actually thought there'd be something you'd like to see me in that you haven't before. I didn't feel right chancing you letting me know that without giving you the same respect. You mentioned it yourself. We ARE at each other's hips." Bobby realized she was right as he answered "That makes perfect sense, my sexy one." Tynie bows, with a huge anticipatory smile across her face. He catches the nature of her facial expression and states "Lover.. when it'll happen is all a positive mystery." She retorts "Right back at ya." They burst up laughing after that, sealing the conversation in giggles. Tynie then snuggles up close as they were before changing clothes, telling him "I love you My King." He pets her hair as he holds her just as closely replying "I love you my Queen."

Curiousity got the best of Tynie, leaving her to ask "So. What is it like being the husband of an attorney?" Bobby took the wording of that question as his wife self bashing, letting that out in his answer "Now gorgeous, I am not just the husband of an attorney. I am the spouse to the MOST SEXY attorney on Earth whose Bar Exam score was the third top one in N.Y. State history, that is another honor I take alongside having your devoted undying love." Tynie is stunned at the reply she obtained, somehow also managing to catch that he took her inquiry as a slam against herself. "Aww, that was soo sweet." She says before imploring"Wait, did my King just put me on a pedestal?" Bobby's answer "A deserved one at that, my Queen." Happy tears run from her eyes from the second she notes the depth of seriousness Bobby meant with that retort etched in his. He takes his thumbs to wipe away the tears, even though they were shed on a good note, smiling. Tynie slowly relents the hold, telling him "I won't be long honey." Bobby nods smiling as she arises from the bed, taking that as his shot to eye her over. "Oooh YUM!" He mutters under his breath, getting her to turn about just long enough for Bobby to see Tynie smile and blush just as he had earlier.

A quick check of her sugars, discovering she's a little low, fixed with a self-given epi-shot of insulin, repacking the kit before going back to her man. "Babe, you alright?" Bobby worries not having seen her do that before. "I'm fine now babe, don't you worry." "I love you, that's why I worry baby.." He concerns. "I was slightly low on my blood sugars, but I took care of that. My King,please relax." She soothes. Bobby nods, grateful privately for Jesia training his wife on how to use those items. "Jesia did us both proud by helping me learn those things, seriously." Tynie says, basically reading her man's mind. "Thank you Lord for bringing us Jesia, her knowledge has helped us both more than she is aware." Bobby mutters to the heavens. Tynie mouths "AMEN." Tynie then goes for her man, aching to just be held in his arms, Bobby happily obliges. "It'd be nice if my ride for the law practice had the plates TGAAL1." She mentions. "You just have to wait and see about that love.. for all you know that could be what's on them." Bobby answers, being a sneak.

Turns out it's not as late as they thought, Bobby is made aware of that by a call to his phone. The people who were to deliver Tynie's legal practice ride were there, the vehicle parked next to Tynie's personal SUV, after learning that Bobby hangs up telling his wife "Apparently my sexy mama has ONE more surprise today, come with me my sweet." Tynie breaks the hold to oblige him, only to be charioted to the driveway. Bobby takes Tynie's personal SUV keys to lock up behind them, lowering his woman slightly in order to manage that. They arrive by Tynie's personal SUV, Bobby hits the remote key for turning the headlights on for that ride. One look and Tynie's wishes are all granted, a cherry red high end SUV is parked next to her other one, with TGAAL1 on the plates. "Holy..Sweet..Jesus!" Tynie screams in joy, as Bobby gets the keys for it from the delivery person prior to handing them to her. The delivery person leaves at that moment, giving the pair privacy. "Bobby it's absolutely PERFECT!"Tynie gloats. The keys handed to her as Bobby says "It's not perfect.. you are." Tynie is without words for another time in that day, her jaw slammed against the ground when Bobby's remarks hit her heart. He gently lifts her jaw with his right hand, leaving just enough of a gap for a kiss to be given.

The headlights to Tynie's personal SUV are shut off by her bumping the hand Bobby held those keys in while in the throes of passion from the kiss she got. Like a breeze picking up, Tynie is again raised into Bobby's arms to be charioted back into their home. The door is unlocked by Bobby again, repeating the slight lowering of his wife for that to happen. They enter, Tynie shuts the door with one of her feet by dangling it outside of Bobby's arms momentarily. Tynie is sat upon the couch before he goes to lock up, her new keys kept with the others as all are tossed into the bowl by the door right when the locks click into place.

Bobby runs to be at his woman's side after that, part of his heart still panged with worry after what he saw her do before this last gift of the day had been properly presented. "Was My King scared just now?" She asks the minute he sits down. Bobby nods, worry still etched on his face. Tynie's hand traces his chiseled jawline gently, as she sates "I am fine my sweet. I know you worry out of love, but I had it on lock. Please relax." Bobby looks into her eyes as her soft palm lines the trim of his jaw, breathing deeply before saying "Yes love…" They kiss again, Tynie hoping the passion she slips Bobby in that move causes all fears in him about that to cease and desist while love is given him. It works like a charm, she finds out by him deepening the smooch with every passing second. They break from the affections, the look of relief glows across his smile. "I am so sorry what I had to do scared you like that my love." Tynie pines. "No apologies needed, I'm actually kind of glad I saw that. I had to find out how to use that thing somehow." Bobby replies with a heart-race instigating smile, for Tynie anyway. Tynie smiles as he slithers his arms around her to chariot her back to their room. "I love you with all I am Bobby Goren." She swears while bathing in his sheer strength. "I love you with all I am Tynie Goren." Bobby vows in reply, smiling and glad to be the one who has eternal romantic custody of her heart.

They arrive in the master bedroom, she is again laid into bed first. The covers abounding her, Bobby goes to slip in beside Tynie so they can do as always and snuggle through the night. Bobby's phone goes off one more time that day, it's the others saying their date nights went well and they looked forward to the impending party. Bobby replies that one of them will inform of the day and time, confirmed in a reply, all phones are set aside to charge through the night. He then goes to snuggle his wife, feeling her cross tattoo twitch wildly. "They're celebrating too!" The couple chimes in as one with a laugh. That said, the twitching stops, Tynie and Bobby's theory proved right.

Tynie says one more thing to the heavens "Mama, My other L.A., the rest of our angels: I did it! I got the best man in the world, the greatest life I could.I found a way to better lives for others, it only took one shot at a major exam. You already knew that part though!" Bobby says in chase of that "Thank you all for seeing us through everything, especially as of late. I know you're just as proud of her as I am. I love her just as much as you all do! She is the best woman in the world to me!"

They cuddle up as tightly as they could while still being able to breathe after that was said, awaiting in a loving embrace for slumber to join them. Soon after conjoining as they did, sleep overtook the pair for the night.

The Bar Exam handled in one shot. Lives to be bettered from that day on,not just for the couple and those who matter to them, but for everyone Tynie will represent to the best of her power.

Thanks to Jesia's way to do things they had another great day!


	22. 22

Title:At Each Other's Hips

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters.. the others are Mine.

The next day has arrived, Tynie is half awake plotting how to make today for Bobby's relaxation. She kisses his lips briefly before whispering "You keep that sexy body right where it is.. I will be back." He smiles nodding, unsure of what his wife's up to. Tynie then slowly leaves their room, praying in quiet that Bobby does not follow her and ruin the first surprise of their day. Getting to the kitchen, she prepares breakfast burritos and coffee for them both,kicking on the vent to dispel the scents a bit. "I forgot the solo red rose dammit!" Tynie grumbles, readying the tray to bring to vent doesn't get shut off until those preparations are done.

Trekking back to their room, Tynie's praying he didn't catch wind of the smell. Tynie slinks to his side of the bed, keeping the tray level with her bustline as to not spill the coffees on him. Bobby arises slowly, upon seeing his wife, a smile graces his lips. "Morning Sexy, you first." Tynie requests. He sits up further before shaking his head at that notion.

The tray in both their hands, Bobby takes it just long enough for Tynie to sit beside him. As they settle together, Bobby tells her "This looks amazing, beautiful Queens first." Tynie smiles blushing at that, setting the tray between them. Out of nowhere, they go for the burritos simultaneously, with her hoping he really does like it. Nothing said as they ate, Tynie catches groans of enjoyment exiting his voice. Each one finished at the same time, Bobby gets a coffee in Tynie's hands before going for his. "Sexy, that was amazing." He commends. "Anything for my hottie's happiness." She vows.

Their coffees being sipped on, Bobby starts wondering just what is up his lady's sleeves for today. "To modify one of your lines, if I were to answer that the presentation would be ruined." She senses, again reading his mind. Halfway through their coffees, Tynie's personal phone goes off; the others are saying in a mass text that they're going to relax at home until the party. Everyone's figuring Sasha shouldn't be the only one relaxing Replying with a request to be contacted urgently should ANY of them need Tynie or Bobby: They get as much confirmed before both her personal and practice phones are sitting beside each other. "Apparently the others want more time alone together, they just texted saying that, pretty much. They're coming by for the party when it's scheduled." Tynie informs. Bobby agrees "Sounds good to me."

Tynie goes for the entire tray, getting stopped by Bobby,whom refuses. "To modify one of your lines, my heart said hell no to you doing that after making us this." She smiles, checking her sugars as he went to the kitchen. Tynie's again in good range on that, her kit re-stocked and packed as she grabs it and their phones. Her shoulderbag loaded with those items since they wouldn't all fit in her pockets, Tynie darts towards the kitchen.

Quietly reading Bobby's mind once more, Tynie plops onto the couch unloading the phones on one side of the coffee table with her diabetic kit on the other. Not being fully stretched out, Tynie leaves space for Bobby to be seated at her hip. The shoulderbag is then tossed under the coffee table.

Bobby appears to her, getting pulled on top of Tynie, which makes him squeal. "You won't hurt me my Hotness." She soothes as the concern about that is in his eyes. Bobby relents. In her arms, Bobby hears a chain of contented sighs leave Tynie's lips. The smiles he is given returned, Tynie knocks him back with a kiss. The intensity of that smooch returned, Tynie slowly relents from the affections, Bobby then sitting beside his wife. "What does my Angel want to do today?" Bobby inquires. "The real question is: exactly what does my well-built stud want to be showered in gift-wise?" Tynie queries back. "Actually, instead of listing that, why don't we just go out for a bit and see what happens." Bobby plans. "Good idea, my King." Tynie cheers. He smiles as she loads up her shoulderbag with the diabetic kit and phones. "We would have to go back and get our guns and papers. Steve's orders from a few days ago still stand I believe." Tynie mentions as they leap together heading in the direction of their gun safe. Reaching their room, each goes for the things they went in to retrieve.

While there, Tynie elects to change into jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes, as to be able to clip her holstered gun to one of her hips while pocketing her badgeholder with the papers and her licenses. This time it's her mind that is read, as Bobby follows suit on that without a peep. Meeting up in the doorway, a quick once-over shared with huge smiles as the answers to what each saw, they leave hand-in-hand. Approaching the front door, they go for Tynie's personal SUV keys at the same time, only to have Tynie snare them up. She opens the door for him, spinning back halfway to lock up behind them both. On her spin back to being right at his hip, Bobby gets this whispered in his ear "My man is soo FINE!" He blushes.

Instead of charioting her, Bobby closes the gap between them as they head arm-in-arm for her vehicle. She escorts him inside on this trip, just for a change of pace, shutting the door prior to treating the way back to her side like a catwalk. "Work it baby! Oooooooh!" Bobby hollers. Her door opened from the inside, Tynie gets in setting her shoulderbag at her feet. "Someone loved what they got to witness." Tynie teased. "Not only did I love what I saw, but I worship the woman who did it!" Bobby declares. "I worship you just as much as you do me, My Ever-Loving Sexy." Tynie brags blushing. A brief-yet-salacious kiss shared, Bobby sets to driving them off unaware as to their destination.

"Well I would love to have one of those gunstraps you wear over your shoulders, never owned one of those before." Tynie confesses, giving Bobby just the place to set a course for. "I'd love to see you in one of those, honestly." Bobby admits as their ride is en route to Krygan's Guns. "I wonder if Krygan's would sell a Kevlar vest to a civilian.."Tynie wonders, giggling. "Is my baby plotting?" Bobby questions. "That's for me to know and you to uncover later." Tynie evades, still giggling.

They arrive at Krygan's, as soon as her SUV is parked, Tynie scores up her shoulderbag shutting her door on the way to escorting her man again. Bobby hops out before she can, shutting his door behind him as the ride is remotely locked. Heading in hand-in-hand, Bobby clueless as to what is going through his woman's head. Krygan sees the couple, welcoming "Welcome back guys, what can I do for ya?" Tynie whips out her bar card, the wallet sized one, with her left hand motioning for Krygan to come closer. Practicing her in-court client-counseling voice Krygan learns "Got this yesterday, literally. Need his-and-hers Kevlar vests and those gunstraps you wear over your shoulders." Krygan promises "Come with me guys, oh and Congrats!" Tynie bows. "What did the sexy little sneak just do?" Bobby wonders under his breath as he follows Krygan and Tynie across the shop. "Oh, you'll see." Tynie taunts. Krygan laughs as they get to a private room for what Tynie had asked about.

The door to that area opened by Krygan, Tynie goes for the ladies' Kevlar trying to figure out her size. Finding a few she thought may fit, she starts trying them on, managing the straps masterfully. The first one hurt her bust, the second one was too tight around her hips, the third fitting like a glove. Bobby watches that go down, smiling as her "Surprise" was basically just revealed. "I will special order his if ya don't have one that fits Krygan." Tynie informs, getting Krygan to nod. She damned near had no choice, as about a half dozen are tried on in her presence, each one being too small on some part of his physique. Seventh time being the charm, the vests are taken off and set aside to allow the couple a means to obtain the gunstraps just as they had the Kevlars. This time it takes Tynie more than a half dozen tries to find one that worked with her build, and Bobby got to see her handle that like a professional. "Are you sure you've never handled handguns before?" Bobby poses. "Certain, I'm just having a bout of unusual luck." Tynie releases. Krygan laughs "Counsel, I mean Tynie,I mean Counsel Tynie don't knock unusual luck, embrace it." Tynie corrects "Krygan, brother ya had it right the second time. Yes, I am a lawyer but only those who's nicknames are Your Honor, an authority calling on the behest of someone I represent, or someone up against me in court is to call me Counsel."

Krygan nods pondering "How do I go about being your client?" Tynie answers "You just did. Donate at least five bucks to a charity, texting me the day, time, location of the charity office and any staffer's names then my retainer and legal fees are covered. I call it the "At Each Other's Hips Project." Krygan is absolutely awestruck at that, asking Bobby "Is she serious?!" Bobby replies "Totally. Oh and nice name for it too baby!" Krygan slowly recovers from the shock as he is told by Tynie "I will give you my practice line when we leave." Krygan retorts "Ya got it!" Bobby then goes for the shoulder-gunstraps meant for people of his particular physical arrangement, only taking three tries at getting one before finding a perfect fit. Krygan has one last question "Tynie, how do I go about having you as the lawyer for my business, not just my personal?" Tynie resolves"I took your business as my client when I told you how I want my "fees" handled."

Krygan shouts "Bobby, your wife kicks ass man!" Bobby brags "She sure does!" Tynie bows again, blushing. Krygan gathers up the Kevlars and gunstraps the couple wished to buy, carrying them to the counter as they leave that room. The couple is out before that door is secured by Krygan, as the three head to the register. Tynie tries to pay for the items only to be stopped by her latest client. "Consider this a congratulations gift for you both." Krygan dictates. Tynie leaps the counter to hug Krygan, when that's over Bobby and he shake hands. Tynie then slips Krygan her practice line for future legal contact, seeing that stashed into Krygan's wallet. The items bagged up, the couple leaves grinning. Krygan shuts the door behind them as Bobby remotely unlocks Tynie's ride. She hops in, popping his door from the inside as Bobby loads the trunk. That door shut and locked into place, Bobby heads to enter the ride. His door shut behind him, Tynie gets asked "The "At Each Other's Hips Project" Where'd you come up with that name?" "I didn't you did. Last night when you said we are at each other's hips. I figured that could work for those I will help too." Tynie explains. "Wow." Bobby relays, totally stunned. "Ya gotta admit that title is pretty philosophical." Tynie intrudes. The response Tynie gets is one doused in her man's pride "Angel, that is terrific. Your big heart shines again." Tynie bows while seated, smiling as she mutters "My motive exactly."

She then goes in for a deep kiss, only to be met by him. The windows around them steamed up once again, breathlessly they abate the affections. Tynie slinks back into her seat, as the couple beams at all the new events. Before heading away, she leaps up to wipe an eyesight path from the remains of their latest love display for her man. Before Tynie goes back to her seat, Bobby leans into her ear saying "Ooooh my woman is HOT!" Tynie blushes with a heart-melting smile across her lips, well one in Bobby's eyes, the second she settles in.

They drive off, Tynie being completely unaware as to where they're going. As Bobby drives, Tynie calls Steve. "Hey man, I have a couple questions for ya." She lets out. "Shoot." Steve replies "Ok, Although I am a lawyer I am not foolish enough to represent myself. Does Bobby being my man still cover me as your client?" Tynie inquires. "Yep." Steve answers. "Good, I take it you know how I want my clients "paying me". I want to call that the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Can ya help me get that all registered up?" Steve concludes "It'd be my honor. I'll text ya when that's done." "Thanks man. " Tynie finalizes as they hang up. Soon after that, Tynie puts her phone back into its holster and then inside the shoulderbag. Bobby heard everything and he wonders "So did ya floor Steve like ya did me and Krygan?" Tynie guesses "Apparently so… never heard him say something I wanted was an honor before." Bobby laughs "I never got that line from him, ya must have made his jaw hit the floor." "Well I DID hear a pop from where he had his phone." Tynie giggles.

The pair soon arrive at a biker clothing store, Tynie instantly knows what's up. Bobby hops out to escort her inside. Once outside the SUV and in a one-arm hug with her man, the ride is again remotely locked. They walk towards the entrance as the shopsign reads G.N.'S Bike Shop, with the owner, G.N. meeting them at the door. Bobby pulls G.N. to the side opposing Tynie and whispers "His-and-hers biker leathers, jet black, chaps, jacket, boots.. the whole nine." G.N. nods leading them to where those items were. "The well-built sneak just stole one of my moves!" Tynie chuckles. Bobby blushes slightly as a chuckle escapes his lips, allowing that to be his reply.

The trio arrive at the section for the apparel G.N. got requested in that soft talk. The couple splits off just long enough to figure out which apparels would fit them best, or at least most appealingly to the other. Tynie's personal phone goes off while she shops, Steve on the other end. "Well, Ms. Proprietor of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" It is my sheer honor to announce everything is in order, or as you said it's all registered up!" Tynie squeals "Holy hell dude that was QUICK!" "I took your call heading into chambers for settling up every lawsuit you two had. The upper rank judges got tired of the ones we had set to see being out so long. I already obeyed your request in terms of those too! One of those high rank judges had everything you needed for setting this project was all done at the same time!" Steve decipherrs.. "Hell yeah man, Thanks. Later!" Tynie responds and they hang up.

She returns to picking out just what biker-gear would cause Bobby's jaw to slam the ground fastest, finding the perfect fits for that minutes after a few outfits are tried on. Bobby managing similarly, they head for the register arm-in arm afterwards. Tynie goes to pay being stopped by G.N. as she gets word "Terry's my brother, he bragged you up one-side and down the other. Madam Counselor." "Terry's such a flatterer." Tynie peeps out meekly. G.N. declares "These are my congratulations gifts to the two of you. Terry told me how to acquire you as my lawyer." Tynie scrawls her practice line on a piece of paper and says "He was right. Have a good one." G.N. nods, stuffing that paper into his wallet before walking the couple out.

Bobby didn't say anything,scoring Tynie up close as they head back for her SUV. The ride remotely unlocked by him, a similar pattern to their last stop transpires, except the deep kiss occurs before Tynie gets in. The trunk loaded up, Bobby's door opened for him again by her, he slides in. Tynie sees a glow in his eyes matched by one on his face from the side as he drives them away. "It's official the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Is alive and kickin ass! Steve called me while we were in the biker shop. Dude has some serious connections!" Tynie announces. Bobby's recount "You seriously DO get shit done! When did you manage this?" "On the way TO the bike shop." Tynie responds. "Nice!" Bobby cheers, driving them home. "Oh and as for Steve having "Serious connections." Someday you will too babe!" Bobby assures, getting Tynie to smile from ear-to-ear.

They arrive home soon after that talk ends, Tynie grabs her shoulderbag while hopping out to get to the trunk before he does. Securing her door, Bobby hops out shutting his door as he catches up. The trunk door opened,they split the purchases and head inside. The SUV again remotely locked, Tynie gets the keys from Bobby. She unlocks the front door even with her arms loaded with new purchases, walking the bags towards their room. Bobby follows her, locking up behind them.

Half the new items laid at the foot of their bed, Tynie lays back slightly to kick off her shoes before unloading her phones and diabetic kit from the shoulderbag. Those items lined up on her endtable, Tynie slides back so that her knees aren't bent over the edge of the bed, knowing how her man feels about her laying like that. He again follows her lead, right down to how his phone is set aside.

She snakes right up to Bobby the second he is laid on his back, nuzzling his pec. He gazes upon her, drawing Tynie in as close as he could. "I noticed my man didn't say much when I tried on the Kevlar or the leathers. I must need to work out again." Tynie grumbles. "We were in public, I said nothing as to protect your budding legal practice and professional reputation. I didn't want what came out of my mouth to affect those negatively." Bobby explains.

"Oh God babe I am so sorry. I totally misunderstood your silence." Tynie mumbles as an ashamed tear leaves her eye. "Honey, there's no need for apologies or shame. You didn't know why I did as I did, this is still new to both of us." He translates, kissing her cheeks. She returns to nuzzling his chest, kissing where his heartbeat could be felt. "You just found another way to defend me. Thank you my King." He hears her whisper, relaying back just as softly to her ear "Anytime I can defend you I shall, in any way I can think up. It's my job as your man."

The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby's heart beating as if to say "He means it." In a show of honor for what she heard, Tynie half bows her head to flitter that part of his chest with kisses. Bobby begins petting her hair, which gets Tynie to stop with the flitter kisses going for a full-blown snuggle, as her head raises from that half-bow. He engulfs her in the tightest hold possible while not impeding her ability to breathe, she boasts "I have the BEST man to EVER exist!" Bobby brags back "As I have the BEST woman to EVER grace this existence!" They hug tightly as he leans in for another kiss, only to get a hellfire hot one planted upon his lips.

During that heated expression of love, Tynie manages to slide atop him one hand freed of the original hug going for his curls, the other for his ass, getting that returned. Their breath becoming scattered, that affection is reluctantly separated from. Tynie and Bobby are both glowing in the face and eyes, the romance they'd held back on til those moments screaming out exactly what words could not. Tynie's laid atop him still, attempting a new way to share a cuddle with Bobby as she slinks her arms about his broad hulking shoulders, at the same time resting her head on his pecs. "You're right my Divine One,this is still new to me." She whispers. "I'm your… Divine One?" Bobby stutters out shocked, causing her smile to grow.

One of his hands traipses her jawline, Bobby getting sliver of his palm kissed. His hand reaches for her left hand, Tynie getting the back of that kissed. They mutually sigh content at the exchange of their new moves upon each other, as they bask in the mutual adorations.

Tynie then hears "You are my Goddess, as I am your Divine One. In love with you I will remain forever." Tynie whimpers out happily "Oh Bobby, that was so romantic. My Divine One, my heart is evermore yours." A simultaneous "Love you for Beyond Eternity" shared, they cuddle up tightly as possible. Slowly sitting up a bit later, Tynie and Bobby leave an arm around each other. "My Divine One, you relax. You've protected me today and deserve it." Tynie insists, going for the new purchases. Bobby protests "My Goddess will not overburden you arms in that manner, to me that's wrong. Not only that, I DO have muscles to keep up." Tynie gloats, causing him to blush "Sexy ones at that!"

The bags are split, Bobby taking Tynie's to her closet first. Those parcels set down, Tynie follows him taking his half to Bobby's closet. The same as with Tynie's new items, Bobby's bags are set down to be unpacked and put up later. They go back to the bedroom as Bobby wonders "Lunch out or delivered here?" "Lunch out sounds amazing. After all we DO have something to celebrate." She presumes as he carries her to the bed. Once sat on the edge, Tynie grabs up her phones, diabetic kit, shoulderbag, and has her shoes on just as Bobby scored his phone up. "So my King, what ya in the mood for lunch-wise?" Tynie asks. "Believe it or not Chinese Buffet." He relays, getting Tynie to fist pump the sky as she elates "It's been forever since I went to one of those!"

Tynie is then escorted to the front door while in Bobby's arms, being set down so he could open the door for them and lock it as they left. Tynie puts one arm around him, only to get scooped up into Bobby's arms again as they head for his Jeep. That move alerted Tynie at once that the Chinese joint wasn't on a part of town deemed kosher for parking high-end SUV's, she mentally noted to clip her gun to a hip and have the badgeholder with those papers pocketed for quick display before leaving his ride when they arrived at the restaurant.

He remotely opens the Jeep, then her door sliding her in before going to the driver's side. She shuts the door behind him, clipping her gun to her left hip with the badgeholder in the breast pocket of her t-shirt. Bobby sees all that and wonders "What tipped you off?" "We've used my personal SUV lately and now we're leaving that here. Makes me wonder if I should find a place to stash my shoulderbag til we leave that place." Tynie then sets both her voicemails to say she's away from her phones and will return the calls as soon as she could, adding that if it was urgent to call Bobby's phone.

Those devices are shut down completely then returned to her shoulderbag. "Smart move, gorgeous. I'll handle stashing this.." Bobby says taking her shoulderbag. Apparently there was a lockable compartment in the back of the Jeep, Tynie's shoulderbag is stashed inside it and the door locked afterwards, followed by the trunk. Bobby then heads back to the driver's side, they kiss briefly before he pulls away once inside the Jeep.

They arrive at Kino's Buffet, urgently Tynie sees why Bobby's Jeep was taken instead of her SUV. A slip of her thumb opening the holster release for her firearm's handle tells Bobby she's more than ready for anything. He does exactly as she did, relaying the same message, they hop out at the same time, shutting their doors simultaneously. The keys stashed in Bobby's pocket, Tynie "Bumps" it to remotely lock the Jeep as they head indoors. Kino approaches them, getting far too close for Tynie's comfort. Yelling loud enough to echo across the walls, Tynie certifies "Dude, My husband is RETIRED NYPD and I am a practicing lawyer who is also licensed for concealed carry firearms. EITHER YOU STEP THE FUCK BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TAKE IT AS A DIRECT THREAT ON MY LIFE AND OPEN FIRE!" Bobby draws his gun and Yells "BACK THE HOLY HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE SKY. DO IT NOW!"

An employee who was late for work sees that: racing to pull Kino away from the pair saying in Chinese that Kino was seconds from death. Bobby and Tynie re-holster their guns after the safety was checked to be on each, her other hand hovering over the badgeholder with her gun papers in it.

The worker turns to the couple, and Tynie informs showing her bar card and conceal carry permit to him "Dude, you did something pretty fuckin sweet. However, my husband and I have a VERY strict rule about NOT eating in places where we have had to draw our weapons. We will NOT be back. By the way, the name's Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law." The worker's reply "I totally understand, Kino has GOT to learn not to get so damn close to folks. You can put those papers up now, I've seen them." Tynie complies and they get the hell out of there.

Heading for the Jeep, Tynie hovers her left hand over the butt of her gun, scanning the parking lot for anyone Kino may have sent to mess with them, not closing the holster release until Bobby has her escorted inside the vehicle. Bobby races to the driver's side, leaps in letting the door slam behind him, and pulls them away from there as fast as he could. "What the fuck was that Kino on pullin the shit he did?!" Tynie howls out as they travel. "I don't know baby, I am just sorry that happened." Bobby apologizes with tones of shame in his voice. "YOU don't need to apologize. I won't take one from Kino though.. that was bullshit!" Tynie refutes. "Yes my Honey." Bobby answers, the remotest sense of remorse eviscerated from his voice. "I say we do the Chinese Buffet thing after we find one in a better area, that way we are less likely to have to point our guns in someone's face." Tynie plans, trying to not let Kino ruin their day with his garbage. Bobby confirms "Sounds like a plan."

Tynie checks the side view mirror, learning basically every car that was in Kino's parking lot had tailed them out of there. "Apparently Kino just lost a shit ton of business, every ride that parked around us there is behind us now." Tynie edcuates. Bobby checks his side view mirror, her line is corroborated.

One of the other patrons pulls alongside them motioning for Bobby to roll down his that's done the couple hears "Follow me! I know a better Chinese buffet joint!" Tynie yells back pointing at them "DONE!" The procession of cars flows behind the one who told Bobby and Tynie that,Tynie swears "That other Chinese Buffet Joint is about to be SLAMMED." Fifteen minutes later, the group of cars arrive at Tao's Buffet, Tynie immediately feels its OK to keep the holster release to her gun closed. Every person hopping out of their vehicles, a flood of closing doors echoes in the day, as Tao's became slammed indeed. The others find seats and begin chatting whilst eating, going about their day.

Tao approached Tynie at a distance that was more comfortable than Kino, earning him a respect bow from her, in perfect martial arts form. Tao returns it and asks "Karate student?" Tynie's answer "Former, Haven't found a school for my style of karate in N.Y. yet, much less cleared that with my husband here. I took Okinawan karate in IL." Tao confesses "I don't teach that style, hardly anyone in this part of New York does. I also doubt your man would be alright with you driving literally across the state for lessons." Tynie assures "Doubt that too, and since I am now a practicing attorney, I wouldn't have the time." Tao stutters out "You're a lawyer?" Tynie whips out her bar card and nods. Tao scans it wondering "What's your retainer scale like?" Tynie's retort "Tao, sweetie. You just donate like five bucks to a charity and text me with the date, time, charity office location and any staffer names ya get. Once I get that text you're paid, in full." Bobby adds "Before ya ask.. she's serious!" Tao bows to her again saying "Thank you Tynie." Tynie bows back declaring "If I can get a number where you can be texted, I will send you my practice line later today." Tao escorts the pair to the best table in the house promising "I'll bring you a business card. Thank you again Tynie."

The two are alone now and Bobby objects "I would not have stopped you from going back to karate. Driving across the state to do that is another story." Tynie affirms "I know that, the way it came out was not how I intended. I am aware we are equals, just that I felt it best to say that we discuss things as one before making any sort of plans." Bobby nods;they stop that conversation with a kiss.

Tao slides the business card on their table silently, then literally bows away as to not disrupt them. The couple splits for air, Tynie sees the card with a note attached. "Tynie, you and your husband's buffets are on the house, a gratitude gift from one martial artist to another. Just because you aren't currently in lessons does not mean you aren't in the martial arts, at least not to me-Tao" Tynie shows her man, who reads it and smiles as she pockets the business card. They head for the buffet after that, Bobby seeing firsthand just how much she plans to put away. Tao is waiting for them by their table, as they sit down asks about drinks "Diet soda for me." Tynie answers as Bobby holds up two fingers, Tao nods and gets those right away wearing a huge grin.

The two set to eating as their drinks arrive, Tynie stops dead to arise and bow again to Tao. That returned, Tao leaves their table for the time being. "He's a martial arts elder, it's against our inter-artistic creed to not bow to those more advanced than us." Tynie explains before Bobby can ask. Tao overheard that,corroborates "She speaks the truth." Bobby nods, not saying anything against it.

The other patrons are totally lost as they saw what Tynie did, until Tao himself announces across a public address system "Respect is rare these days. The beautiful young lady who kept bowing to me just did something I thought I'd never see again. I am advanced in the martial arts, but also retired from training. Our styles are different, her bows have showed me that the separations between our schools for martial arts aren't as deep as I originally thought." The entire joint erupts in applause after that message ended, Tynie is in tears. She stands again, waving to the others as she claimed "I don't know the acoustics in this place too well, hopefully Tao hears this: It was my honor to honor you like that."

Tao's turn to cry happily, he does while approaching her as he whispers "You just made an older man very happy, young one." They hug and again the place is rocked with cheers, Bobby being the loudest. Tao splits the hug out of respect for the fact this "young one's" husband is close by, Tynie whispers to him "It's an honor being your lawyer, dear beautiful elder." Tao blushes as he departs, the cheers dying down shortly after as everyone went back to eating.

Right after Tao is out of sight, a child approaches Tynie letting her know "Tao's my grandfather, you shall be bragged upon for years to come. Deservedly so." Tynie's retort "Younger one, please listen: I know your grandfather means well by bragging upon me as you say. That's not why I did as you saw though, you DO know my real reasons right?" The child nods smiling as he claims "I sure do Ms. Tynie, I just hope that I am as amazing at that as you are when I get older." Tynie hugs the child as she says "Younger One.. I know you're trying to honor me with the title you used. I prefer Tynie though. As for you doing as you saw me manage when you get older:Take notes from your grandfather and keep them with you. That'll assure you do as you hope." The child smiles nodding as he releases the hug, responding "Will do."

Bobby and Tynie go for more, he cannot stop proudly smiling. The couple returns to their table to find one more gift on it. They sit down, moving their plates as to not get food on the new item wrapped before them. On top of the box is a card that reads "In the name of honor shown through the ages, respect for all time-Tao" "Oh my God, Tao saw me with his grandkid." Tynie trails off as she goes to open the item. In the box was a framed Martial Arts blackbelt, knotted as if being worn with another message "Young One, you have shown me things that I thought were deceased in society. Your love for humanity seeped through when I was around you. I'm honored to have you in my life. My grandson spoke truth on my name: You shall be bragged upon for years. He will as you say "take notes" from me on how to continue the love he saw in you. Thank you for proving that good people still exist. That makes you a blackbelt to my heart, hence the one I am now giving you-Tao"

The "Younger One" approaches Bobby, and upon seeing Tynie cry, wonders "Sir, is she OK?" Bobby nods, replying "Please Tell Tao for us that this is sacred and shall be cherished. Oh and call me Bobby." The child nods replying as he walked away backwards to show the pair respect "Enjoy your buffet guys, I will get the message to my grandpa right away Bobby."

Tynie rolls up the sleeve that covered her cross tattoo, quickly kissing it once in celebration. They eat again,the child insists on keeping them in drinks til they leave with Tao helping him. "This is our permanent Chinese Buffet as far as I am concerned."Tynie informs. "Totally!" Bobby concludes. Tynie spotting Tao one more time, bows to him then stating proudly "Our honors have just begun." Tao bows in return, agreeing "Thank you Young One. You're right."

Bobby and Tao shake hands since Tynie's gift was in Bobby's arms. That all done, the couple walks out hip-to-hip heading back for Bobby's Jeep. Tynie "Bumps" the pocket that held Bobby's keys, remotely unlocking the ride. Tynie's escorted inside, handed her latest gift, which she holds nearly as tight as Bobby tends to get. Once her door is closed, Bobby goes to the driver's side shutting the door behind him. As they pull away Tynie plots "This should get hung by my full sized law license. In martial arts this is an OBSCENELY high honor, which is why I bawled when I got it." Bobby boasts "Great place for it Honey, I will do that later. You should be honored, it isn't everyday that kind of respect is shown to people."

Surprisingly enough, Bobby's phone didn't go off once, which the couple figured was a break for them. Upon arriving home, Tynie gets out while trying to keep a firm grip on the new honor she got as a gift. Her door shut behind her, Bobby hops out and as his door closes, then goes to get her shoulderbag from the compartment in the back. She awaits him by her door, not being held up long before the entire Jeep is locked. Bobby walks up, temporarily taking her honor gift just long enough for Tynie to slide the shoulderbag onto her left side. Tynie retakes her honor gift, cradling it in her arms as Bobby holds her with one arm heading for their home.

The front door opened before Tynie can try to "Bump" his pocket again, she heads straight for the couch. Setting her honor gift beside her, the shoulderbag is unloaded onto the coffee table, both her phones are turned back on, Tynie then goes to check her sugars. Again she's in decent range, repacking that kit, she places it with her badgeholder and gun inside the shoulderbag prior to moving that to the floor.

Bobby walks up going for her honor gift saying "You kick back love..I'll be right back." Tynie waits til the box with that sacred item is in his firm grasp before kicking off her shoes and stretching out. Tynie's personal phone goes off and it's Steve saying in a text that Kino's got shut down for running without a license and several counts of intimidating female guests. An order to add her to that list with the enhancement that she and Bobby BOTH had to draw their concealed weapons and have an employee pull Kino away given Steve complies immediately.

Tynie then goes for her practice phone, texting Tao. "Dear Beautiful Elder, it's Tynie. We met earlier, and I am your lawyer as of today. Here's how you reach me. In Honor across the ages for all Time- Young One." Tao replies saying the same thing about honors and that he will keep her number for future contact before that phone is set with her personal phone inside the shoulderbag.

Bobby comes back, holding a hand out for her, Tynie then being lead to her office. A glance at where her law license and bar exam results were hung reveals he totally re-did the arrangement to accent the new gift. Tynie is astonished at that, only able to mutter out soft thank you's to him. Bobby scoops her up into his arms, planting the redefinition of a hot kiss on Tynie's lips, figuring that would cause a mutual show of passion better suited to speak than words.

They separate from that, only because a lack of oxygen mandated it before heading out of that room. Tynie walks backwards, refusing to turn her back on the blackbelt hanging up on her wall until she's on the other side of the doorway, getting Bobby to do the same. They make it back to the couch, Tynie waiting for her man to be seated prior to getting comfortable, which happened moments later. "Babe, we totally tagteamed on an asshole!" Tynie boasts. "How?" Bobby wonders. "Steve texted, apparently Kino's didn't have a license and I was the LAST bitch Kino pulled that shit on. Especially once Steve found out we had to draw our guns and a worker had to peel Kino away from me."

Bobby looks as if someone ripped his heart from his chest hearing what Tynie called herself, and then explains "Honey, you are beyond gorgeous inside and out, the term you used about my woman doesn't fit that at all. In my eyes that word to depict yourself is the ultimate self bash, you know what your doing that causes my heart. Other than that we are one on many fronts, for that I am honored." Tynie nods, awestruck yet happy as the woman she is:One madly in love with Bobby.

He kicks off his shoes, only to get his feet rubbed by Tynie the minute she gets a hold of them. "The way my sexy man has run about these past two days, this is needed." Tynie decrees. Bobby moans in relaxation as that massage transpires. His feet set upon her lap so that he's the one fully stretched out causes Bobby to clear his throat. Tynie lifts his legs from her lap, switching about so her legs are on his before her feet are given a massage. Her returning the relaxed moans, Bobby continues before she lowers her legs from his lap. Bobby then pulls her gently towards him by guiding her left shoulder near his hip, getting Tynie to melt across his lap. "This cannot be comfortable for my King, allow me to move and make room for you to stretch out." Tynie overrules. "Don't you worry, I'm fine." Bobby defines. "You sure as hell are!" Tynie vows. Bobby blushes at that, noting the elation in his wife's eyes silently.

Reaching beside him, Bobby pulls out Tynie's chocolates, slipping them into her mouth one at a time. Tynie changes up that move, basically making it to where they split the chocolates while kissing. Several repeats of this happen before Bobby slurs "Oooh baby's got new moves." She nods smiling at that, nothing else uttered about it. Tynie then goes for the chocolates doing for him as she obtained, only to get her new moves used by the man her heart swoons over.

The box emptied at a later point Tynie goes to throw it away, arising from his lap slowly. Scoring up her shoulderbag, Tynie rids of that box with a switch to her hips. Bobby's eyes trail her every move, him joining her in moments. Turning around so their eyes meet, Tynie gives her best "Come hither sexy" look. Bobby grabs her up and races for their room. Tynie is wrapped about in Bobby's powerful arms during that trek, secretly aware of what is on his mind.

Making it back to their room Tynie shuts the door with her foot, Bobby's phone is laid abruptly on his endtable the same second that her shoulderbag is slid to her side of the bed. They both frantically get out of their clothes, each one aching for more than just cuddles and kisses. A mutual approach with kisses and pawings across each other's bodies, the pair heads for the bed together. Tynie lays on her back, getting Bobby to pounce atop her and kiss from her lips to just above her hipline.

Her hands entangled in his curls, moans of anticipation and sheer lust exit her mouth, serving as pleas for his lovemaking. Looking into Tynie's eyes from her navel, Bobby sees a fiery yearning and a nearing loss of her control. Releasing his curls, Tynie awaits the opportunity to wrap her arms around him while getting her world rocked to its core. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has full-force rammed himself inside her, she is about to be given ferocious sex. Tynie's arms and legs wrap around him as tightly as she could, Bobby takes her with an animal-in-heat fervor. Neither can speak, only guttural howls of erotic need escape their lips. Bobby then flips onto his back, with her winding up on top, not missing a beat in his thrusts that whole time.

Tynie then grinds against him as hard as she can, trying to give Bobby as wild as she got. Bobby paws at her back while that was done to him, the manhood tearing her up on the inside swelling within Tynie. She nears a hellaciously wild climax, grabbing Bobby's hips to shove his damn near concrete hard erection deeper into her person. His name bellowed as loud as she could manage, that edge breached for her about him. Bobby soon after reaches an explosion of his own, yelling her name as loudly as he could when it strikes. Tynie lands atop him, that mutual release is ridden out, the two doing so while cuddling and kissing. Softly she boasts to him at the same time trying to catch her breath "Damn…." Bobby pets her hair replying just as lacking in breaths "Hell yeah.."

Once they finally get their breath back, Tynie rolls over to lie at his hip. Bobby has one arm follow her to his hip as to keep her held closely, getting Tynie to snuggle him by lying on her right side and adjusting her arm to be draped over his. She rests her head on his pecs, saying in a low-yet-happy tone "Thank you for everything. Especially THAT my Divine One!" "You are more than welcome my Goddess.." He tells her softly. They cuddle up afterwards each one contently spent and relaxing for a time. As they recuperated slowly, each one flittered kisses upon the other's lips as the main way to be grateful for what they just shared. The couple arises from that at the same timea while later, smiles glowingly etched across their faces.

Their cuddle is broken from, for that time being as Tynie slowly reaches for her shoulderbag, unloading most of it's contents onto her endtable. Their phones stay silent even after Tynie got new clients that day. She checks her sugars before returning to his embrace; again she's alright on that, the kit re-set to be taken should they travel again. Bobby has the pillows arranged so they can halfway sit up as he holds her again, Tynie slides excitedly into his waiting arms. More time burns slowly as the couple is entangled in each other's arms, gladly going unattended to by the pair. "My Queen, I love and worship you." Bobby swears.

"My King, I worship and love you as well." She vows. Some time after, Tynie heads for the shower telling him "Relax my Divine One. I will be back." Bobby leans against the pillows to await her, still smiling as big as earlier. Hearing the water run, he then hops off the bed taking the shot to put away her half of everything they'd bought. Bobby's back where she last saw him just as Tynie exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Tynie heads to get dressed again, Bobby goes to get cleaned up, unbeknownst to Tynie having one more thing planned for them. After she's changed, Tynie races to put away what she got him. Lying just as he did when she came back into the room, Bobby appears to her. Providing a brief kiss to Tynie, Bobby requests "Relax my Goddess, I will be back." Tynie complies with a smile. Returning to his wife's side, Bobby poses "Baby in the mood for a party?" Leaping off the bed to meet him Tynie squeals "YES!"

Gathering everything off their endtables, Tynie and Bobby trek to the living room. A gap appears between them as Bobby texts Steve "Ok. NOW!" Catching up to her, Bobby slips his hands over Tynie's eyes guiding her the rest of the way to the couch. The second they're seated, Bobby moves his hands from her eyes, everyone else who mattered yells "LOVE YOU TYNIE!" Everything they scored up from their bedroom endtables is then laid out on the coffee table.

A fully decked out party scene before her, each person there finds seats as Steve announces "Our little shit, I mean Tynie, has made history in the past two days. First she passes the N.Y. State bar exam with the third highest score in state history on the FIRST shot. Secondly she creates a social project that is now backed by the N.Y. State Bar, the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Which is based on how she handles clients whom, by her own words, "Are too rich for legal aid, yet too broke to afford a lawyer." We love ya kid!" Cheers bounce off her living room walls as what Steve told Tynie strikes her ears and heart simultaneously.

The second the applause dies down, Tynie says "Yo Steve run that last part by me again." Steve attaches "That was the OTHER thing I managed today. I bumped into the President of the N.Y. State Bar on my way out of court. Once he heard what you wanted for the project, he signed off on a special affidavit sponsoring it on the behalf of every lawyer in this state!" Tynie launches off the couch celebrating, as everyone else there follows suit. Bobby hopped off the couch to be next to her, again being the loudest person cheering. Sasha and TreMarkis hug Tynie in congratulations before she's taken to the guestroom with an entertainment center. The others pop bottles of champagne, drinks distributed amongst everyone there.

Snacks and libations shared for a while, everyone who had to drive home only having one, the party went on for a time. TreMarkis texted his sister saying Sasha felt bad for not being down there with them. "Nonsense dude, that baby comes FIRST! She and I will find other ways to celebrate later.. show her this text."Tynie refutes. Their phone set down as if in sync with each other after that, nobody else's would go off prior to folk's leaving. A couple hours later, TreMarkis is whisking Sasha to his car headed for home, Tynie walking them to the door saying for she and Bobby "We love you. Be safe. TreMarkis. You know what to do." That vehicle driving off, the other couples follow them in succession: Steve and Treena, then Charlie and Nessa, TreMarion and Lysa, lastly Rose and Bruno. Same pattern as was seen with TreMarkis, every ride except those belonging to Tynie and Bobby is gone from their driveway a few hours later.

Once they're alone, Tynie and Bobby handle cleaning up. "Can today kick anymore ass?" Tynie wonders. Bobby eludes "Come with me." Curious, she follows him winding up in their garage. Before her are Two Harleys, both hers, One with TGAAL2 on the plates and the other having MYGODDYS. Tynie's jaw slams down so fast it actually pops from the shock, Bobby gently setting it back with one finger under her chin. "I gotta get my man a second Harley then. We are equals, at each other's hips and all." She stammers out. "Another day my Goddess." Bobby answers prior to kissing her again. Her arms around his shoulders in that duration, Bobby scoops her legs up from under her as to threshold chariot her back to the couch.

They sit and relax for a bit, their souls bathing in the positives of the day for a period. Not once in that day did the area of her right arm supposed to be braced bother her in the least, which comes as a huge comfort to them both. Later, Tynie gathers her phones and after a final check of her sugars, again she's fine on that. The kit is set back for use later, then slid inside her shoulderbag. That grabbed up, Tynie arises offering Bobby a hand. Instead of taking it to be helped off the couch, he kisses the back and gets up beside her. Walking together arm-in-arm they head back to their room, her shoulderbag is again unloaded onto her endtable as they aim for the bed. Both her phones set to charge and her diabetic kit, slid behind them, Tynie decides to slide in awaiting her man prior to covering up. Bobby catches a glimpse his wife's firearm and badgeholder on her other outfit, placing them on her dresser for the night. The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby coming to bed. The minute he lies down, she pulls the covers over the two, they join up in a cuddle and last deep kiss for the day before sleeping.

"At Each Other's Hips" now means more than a simple means to depict equality for them, it now serves a more socially encompassing in heaven who watch above them daily are celebrating every positivity to hit the pair that day.

Happiness abounded the couple, those that matter, new friends, and the "At Each Other's Hips Project" will stand to better lives. Just as Tynie intended…


	23. 23

Title: Secret Talents Unveiled

Rating:M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order Characters, the others are Mine. _Loved By a Divine One_ is a song of my own creation as well.

Tynie wakes up still entrenched in Bobby's arms, first thing they do is share a very passionate kiss. Time doesn't exist in the couple's minds as the affection is shared, it takes longer than usual to separate from, even due to a lack of oxygen rearing its head. When they do split from that, each one is glowing and all smiles, arising from the bed together. Today is the day Tynie rids of the brace and pins from that wreck with the BMW. "I love you." Tynie and Bobby say as one, heading separately to get ready for what lie ahead.

Tynie's glad to finally have her arm freed of the restrictiveness of anything that had been intended to keep the pins straight, having been pretty much forced to live with those things for a good chunk of the recent time with Bobby. Not having a damn clue on what to wear, she takes a bit to finally be changed. Bobby waited on the edge of the bed as Tynie mentally debated on her outfit. Finally finding the leather biker gear, she manages to get a black t-shirt to go with it.

"He hasn't had much time to just enjoy himself these past few days. I'm gonna try like hell to change that once these damned pins are out of me.." Tynie plots under her breath. She then walks right up to him, sliding onto Bobby's lap the second she can. "I love you, and my heart keeps telling me to make today as much a relaxer for you as I can."Tynie admits, noticing Bobby's staring at her and the outfit. "I have had fun these past few days, celebrating my wife's big heart and accomplishments. As soon as we get back from your pins being removed, we take things from there. Yes, we will both relax."Bobby relays. Tynie leans her head on his left shoulder, sighs lovingly, then nods. Dr. Roads had taken off her cast, she was hoping he'd remove her pins. "So where do I drive us to for getting rid of these damned pins?" Tynie ponders. "Dr. Roads's office. I arranged that while my baby debated what to wear." Bobby answers. Tynie laughs "And you say I can get shit done!" "Who do ya think taught me?" Bobby jokes. Tynie blushes while half-bowing to that, getting him to burst into chuckles with her.

The others texted Tynie's personal phone saying that they were meeting up to plan the rest of TreMarkis and Sasha's wedding that day, so coming to Tynie's would not be possible. Before she can say it back, they knew to alert her if anyone needs anything. A wish to and from all for a good day, the phone's stashed in her shoulderbag. Tynie spins away from Bobby just long enough to plot a couple of surprises for him through a text to Steve. "The others won't be by today, they're planning Sasha and TreMarkis's wedding today." Tynie informs. Bobby nods realizing that the sacred day for Tynie's brother is coming up soon. Tynie's personal phone is texted one more time to see if they could hold the wedding there, getting that confirmed by reply, the device being stashed in her shoulderbag afterwards. "I get to host a wedding!" Tynie yelps. "Sweet!" Bobby cheers.

Tynie hated to get out of her man's lap, but had to check her sugars, pretty soon finding out she was good. The kit repacked, her phones holstered, the shoulderbag was then totally loaded. Bobby stood up, whispering in his wife's ear "You look so damn good.." Tynie leans into him giddily, catching him wearing a similar outfit. Tynie slurs out "Yeahh baby.. oooohh!"

They each are blushing, as Bobby sees her pull off something never before done in his presence. The shoulderbag is scored up from the strap by her left foot, lifted to her hip before that arm slides the strap up to her shoulder. Tynie laughs the whole time that was managed, that initiated by the sight of Bobby's jaw dropping basically straight to his feet. "I guess you haven't seen how flexible I am in its entirety yet.." She teases, causing him to shake his head with a grin. Checking the shoulderbag, she finds her badgeholder with all its contents and her gun are in the bottom. "Thanks babe.. love you." Bobby hears from her, his reply being. "Love you too, and it wasn't a problem." Steve texted Tynie's personal phone back saying her favor would be done a few hours after she had her pins removed as that device is set by her practice phone in the shoulderbag. She then takes out all the phones to alter the voicemail message, completely reloading the shoulderbag moments later.

Bobby watched as she got all that taken care of, wondering why Tynie won't stop giggling. "What is so funny?" Bobby ponders. "That's for me to know and you to uncover later.." She evades. He then mouths "Wait here." Tynie grins nodding, watching Bobby walk away retrieving what he'd need for their time out. "I hate to leave his hip, but love to watch that sexy man walk away." Tynie purred under her breath. Bobby is beet red blushing as he arrives next to her, that being his reply for the moment. Arms around each other, they head out to get their day begun. The keys to Tynie's SUV obtained by Bobby as they get to the front door, she opens it. Right as he locks up their house, Tynie grabs the keys from her husband. Bobby giggles at that, taking Tynie up into his arms to carry her to the vehicle.

Her SUV behind the couple, Tynie is set down by the driver's door, giving her just enough time to remotely unlock the ride and hop in, shutting the door with her left arm before setting the shoulderbag in the center console's compartment using her right. He waited for that to happen before broodingly strutting to his side hearing this from his wife from outside the vehicle "Oooh Dayum!" Just as Bobby went to open the door, she pops it for him from inside, Bobby getting checked out as he gets in, as Tynie notices his face is plastered with a deep red blush.

That door closed, the couple meet over the center console for another deep kiss. Splitting from that, smiles abound as Tynie drives them away this time. Bobby then goes for the shoulderbag to get her phones, that way if they go off one of the two can answer. "How do I make my man as relaxed as possible today?" She ponders. "We get these pins out of you, then we enjoy the day together, see what happens. Like I said, we will wind up relaxing." He retorts, getting her to smile.

Even though Bobby had gotten the phones out so the calls could be responded to, not once did they go off during that trek. Arriving at Dr. Roads's office, Tynie parks the SUV as her phones are placed back inside the shoulderbag. Grabbing that before hopping out to escort her husband gave Bobby just enough time to hop out and meet her on the driver's side as his door slams. She exits the ride, shutting the door with a hip switch prior to leaning into Bobby's awaiting one-armed hug. They walk in without a gap between them, Dr. Roads meeting them at the door. "I hear tale you are a lawyer with a social project and the third highest bar exam results in state history." Tynie hears. "That's no tale, it's the truth." Dr. Roads learns before informing "Congrats, this pin removal is on the house. Call it a gift for your recent accomplishments." The couple nods to that as they're welcomed inside heading to a room for the removal of those pins. Twenty minutes and a local anesthetic later, Tynie is freed of what had caused her right arm to be partially restrained for the bulk of the recent history. Dr. Roads hugged by her, the couple leaves.

Arriving at the SUV, everything happened similarly as when they left the house. Tynie kisses him before they drive away, using her right arm to scale his broad back and shoulders en route to getting her hand inside his curls. Her hair then getting stroked away from her face by his left hand in that kiss, passions celebrating the final piece of reminder regarding a hellish wreck being gladly taken from the two. Flitter kisses to each other's lips as they split from that, boastful smiles abound their lips. Bobby leans back first, his wife driving them away from the doctor's office minutes later.

Rock Center music store appears to the couple as again the SUV is parked, everything occurs as it did at Dr. Roads' office. Bobby's curious as to why they are there, only to see Tynie grab up a V-necked electric guitar with red flames on it. The workers and every patron's minds are blown with Tynie playing various guitar riffs from different music genres in a perfect mix.. literally having her eyes closed. Tynie opens her eyes to a store-wide standing ovation including metalheads flashing the handsign while bowing. A wave to her evident fans, Bobby standing guard beside her. The owner's in the crowd, approaching Tynie to say "Everything ya want is on the house, that fucking ROCKED!" Tynie bows, replying "Thanks. That best cover my man too!" The owner, Kip, nods answering "Absolutely." The guitar she chose, with top-of-the line accessories and amps chosen for her, Bobby sets off to get similar quality stuff for himself. The metalheads spot someone that was gunning up too tightly to their new rock idol, as one they body-surf him out of the store.

Bobby saw that, and soon as the metalheads returned, they learn "Get yourselves top-of-the-line everything.. it's on me. You guys were awesome for what you did. This is my way to thank you. I'm your apparent rock idol's husband Bobby, her name's Tynie." Handshakes all around, the metalheads obey immediately. Everything paid for in terms of that troupe, they approach Tynie at an honorable distance , cheering "Tynie you ROCKED!" She bows, answering "Thanks for backing my man up with that creepy fucker who kept rollin up on me too closely." The metalheads nod smiling as their new instruments and accessories are held up "He already thanked us, and we'd do that for any lady." Tynie nods as Bobby asks "Hey guys want a picture with your new idol?" Tynie is then body-surfed to the front as that group circled her, the shot taken by Kip's camera which Bobby was handed as they posed. "You all get a copy of this picture, as soon as I get it printed off." Kip says getting his camera back, as well as Bobby's number so he can pick up the copy for his wife.

Tynie walks up to Kip vowing "We WILL be back, those metalheads did something for me that I never thought the younger people believed in." Kip replies "They're my nephews and sons. I taught them that, glad they made you happy." Bobby asks "Where'd you learn to play like THAT?" Tynie expounds "I was never taught per se, learned those songs by playing them trying to match how they sounded. There are only a few styles I won't listen to, especially anything with lyrics that demean women." The metalheads answer as one "Tynie, you pulled off riffs we cannot get PERFECTLY.. and we HAVE been taught!" Tynie bows to that, flashing the handsign with both hands as she arose. Bobby's shocked and proud of her simultaneously, realizing that there isn't all that much Tynie cannot do. The couple's items around them, the apparent leader of the metalheads, Jarid approaches inquiring "Bobby, I don't want to be rude but I was wondering: Are you cool with us carrying this out to your car?" "How about you guys carry half? Leave your items here til ya get back, that way nobody is trying to haul too much." Tynie leaps in with Bobby nodding to back the idea. The couple's items half taken from around them, they and the metalheads go for her SUV.

Tynie is able to remotely unlock her vehicle while carrying the new guitar, only to have Jarid put it inside a leather box-style case and load it gingerly in the trunk with the rest of the instruments and accessories. "Jarid, you keep that up and someday a chick is gonna deem you divine." Tynie tells him before giving out hugs to them all with Bobby waiting beside them. "I hope so Tynie." Jarid peeps. "Trust her, I am just like you in that regard man." Bobby adds as the troupe lines up to shake his hand. Tynie closes the trunk then darts around to open their doors. Another metalhead sees that, Bryan, whom mopes "We shoulda done that for her." Jarid retorts "Typically yes opening the door for a woman is a good thing. Some people are kinda hinky about their cars being touched in some ways, we didn't know if she was." Tynie shoots back "Bryan, you sweetheart, Jarid's right. I am grateful for what y'all did, only Bobby or I touch my car like that though." Bryan nods understanding with a smile as they go back inside. Bobby has hopped in by that point, not wanting to end his woman's time with obvious revelers rudely. Tynie slides in, they kiss just as they did at the doctor's office before she drives them off.

"Everyplace I go, I become famous. Holy hell.." Tynie mutters while driving. "You also better lives and blow minds.." Bobby attaches. "Now to get my man a new Harley.. OOOPS!" Tynie blurts. They burst out laughing at that, each one smiling as largely as their jaws would let happen. Back to G.N.'s they head, Tynie being serious about getting that motorcycle. Everything happened as before when they pulled up, G.N. meeting them at the door. "Man, I need your most badass bike, biggest engine, the whole nine." Tynie informs before concluding with a pointed finger aimed at Bobby "For him." G.N. nods leading her to just as she sought out. "Ohh HELL YEAH!" The couple shout upon seeing the bike, Tynie spinning around to pay for it. "If I give ya my address, can you have that badboy delivered?" She asks G.N. who replies "Certainly." Her credit card swiped, address written down, delivery set up, the next thing to handle is the plates. "I was thinking MyDivine1 or MyKingz" Tynie says softly as G.N. electronically files for the new plates. "I can get you the first one." G.N. says getting a mouthed "Do it!" An alert saying the plates are filed for and being sent to the mailing address for the credit card hits the computer screen.

G.N. getting hugged, Tynie's credit card returned the next thing heard is "Hold it right there, this screen says you're Tynie Goren: are you the same Tynie Goren who created the "At Each Other's Hips Project?" G.N. asks. "Sure am." Tynie concludes. G.N. relates "The head of the N.Y. Bar Association is my brother in-law, he praised you like some kind of deity. Your credit card will be credited back for the bike. Can't do that for the plates though. The bike's a gift." G.N. damn near gets tackled to his ass by the hug Tynie gives him, and when he's stable on his feet again her practice line is given him. "It'll be a pleasure to be your lawyer." She says. "Retainer? Legal fees?" G.N. ponders. "Simple, text me at the line I just gave ya: the day, time, location, any staffer names, and charity name when you donate like five bucks. I get that and you're paid."Tynie answers. "Before you even go there: she's serious." Bobby chimes in seeing G.N. stunned. G.N. writes all that down beside the line to reach her, nodding. The couple wave to him as they head out.

"I guess I should re-do that who I don't know list." Tynie jokes as their ride is unlocked. "Probably." Bobby chirps as she escorts him inside, closing his door behind her. Tynie then struts to the driver's side with a glowing grin on her face. "Ooh DAMN!" Bobby hoots as she made it to the other side of the SUV. Getting in wearing the same blush she got prior, Tynie slides the shoulderbag inside the center console, shutting the door behind her. Bobby tries his hand at leaping towards her for a kiss, getting leapt at in reply. The second they split up from that Tynie purrs "I cannot wait to see my stud on that Harley,oooooh!" Bobby blushes as he responds "Nor can I wait to see my Sexy on one of her Harleys,ohhhhhhhh!" Tynie settles back and drives them home after that, just three more gifts awaiting her man. What she was clueless about then is he had a surprise for her.

"Where are we going to put this music stuff?" Bobby asks."Ohhhh you'll see." Tynie eludes, going for her personal phone. Steve just texted saying her gift was done and the house had been locked up. A confirming reply, her phone returned to the shoulderbag before she drives them home. A giggle slips past Tynie's lips while they travel, causing Bobby to wonder what's up. "I can't tell ya that.. it's all in the presentation." She says cutting his thought pattern completely off. They both laugh at that, Bobby making a mental note to try the line on her sometime.

They arrive back home, as Tynie gets her shoulderbag from the center console Bobby hops out going for the trunk. His door shut behind him, Tynie races to catch up unspokenly forbidding Bobby an overburdening load. Again their items are split in half, Tynie closing the trunk and locking the vehicle by bumping the remote in her pocket. Side-by-Side they head in, the front door getting unlocked by Bobby slipping the keys from his wife's pocket. With a quick spin, Tynie manages to lock up behind them even with the load of new items still in her grasp. "Follow me lover.."She says to Bobby upon returning to his hip. Bobby trails her right past the new legal office and walks square into a new room. Five minutes later, Tynie's setting the new guitars in their stands, with the cords beside them as Bobby glares over the room smiling. The jazz guitar with all the items gotten alongside it are set dead center. "Baby, this is awesome!" He brags. "Glad you like it." She replies going to help him with the remainder of their music items. Everything set down, Tynie gets picked up into a very tight hug and spun about by Bobby who says "I love you!" Tynie melts happily into that, sighing and content. Once set upon her feet, she confesses "You aren't the only one who can send Steve on a sneak mission." Bobby burst into laughter at that, aware she was right nonetheless.

He carries her to the couch, setting her down before stating "You relax here..Be back soon." She nods before unloading her shoulderbag onto the coffee table. Refusing to fully stretch out so he can sit next to her, Tynie leans back as far as she can. "Why is my Queen not stretched out and fully relaxed?" Bobby asks from the kitchen. "I wanted to give my King room on the couch so we could cuddle." Tynie answers. Bobby knew Tynie loved being in his arms like that, so nothing else was said. Unknown to her, Tao's delivers and Bobby just arranged that. Bobby appears before Tynie, sliding onto the couch and grabbing her up at the same time. "I love you so much. From here on out, my King is the one stretched out on the couch relaxed. You've flown about with me a lot lately, barely taking time for you to mellow out. It's only fair." Tynie defines. "Actually, I would rather we both mellow out together. Each one taking care of the other when it's needed." Bobby counters.

Aside from when the other's texted about the wedding and Steve plotting with Tynie, their phones were relatively silent that day. A knock at the door, Bobby answers it to reveal the Younger One and Tao himself. Tynie leaps to her feet, clearing the coffee table before bowing as she landed. Tao is impressed, returning the bow to her as the Younger One hands over their food. "By the way, my name is Tariyu. It's been great serving you guys." Tynie races to hug Tao and Tariyu, whispering to Tariyu "I'm still gonna regard you as the younger one. Given how ya want to be respectable in society.. take that as a term of honor." Tariyu accepts "Certainly." Tao is silently stunned by how fast his grandkid and his lawyer are friends. Bobby shakes Tariyu's hand informing him softly "She spoke for me too." Tariyu whispers back "Figured that." Tao and Tynie hug then bow sharing "It's an honor." Tao and Tariyu leave, apparently Bobby already covered everything. That was not the main surprise as Tynie would discover later.

The couple re-enter their home, Tynie again locking up. The items from her shoulderbag as well as it moved to an endtable, their food is splayed across the coffee table. A bottle of sake is set dead central on that table, with the oriental glasses to go with it, both were given alongside the take-out. "It's all in the presentation. I can't tell you how I managed this." Bobbystates. The take-out shared romantically, Tynie goes to pop open the sake for them. Each one having a glass of that poured, Bobby toasts "To the woman who redefines phenomenal and sexy more with every passing day. Everything I am is and shall eternally be yours. I worship you like THAT my Love. MY Tynie Goren." Tynie is floored, toasting back "To the man who has bettered my life, who is evermore sexy with each passing day. Everything I am is and shall forever be yours. I worship you like THAT MY Bobby Goren." They smile and clink glasses before sipping the drink. The sake's potency makes them grateful the bottle wasn't huge, as they are finished consuming it for now after a few glasses. Bobby recaps the bottle, taking it to the fridge as Tynie carried the glasses to be hand washed, babying them into the sink.

Returning to the couch, Tynie somehow is able to check her sugars after the sake rendered her very intoxicated. Showing the number and the notes on warning levels to Bobby, Tynie finds out she's good again. Repacking the kit she places it inside the shoulderbag, leaving the phones out in case they go off. "You just had a very interesting way to find out when my levels are dangerous." Tynie laughs. "Sure did, please don't try to check that while under the influence again." Bobby objects. Tynie then slides into Bobby's arms, figuring it was best to relax until some of the sake's effects wore off. Bobby takes her into a really tight hug, leaning back as far as he could onto the couch as they both kicked back. Nothing was uttered between them for a while, each just glad to be with the other relaxing.

As Tynie's trademark bizarre luck would have it, not once did any of their phones go off while they were in that state, the pair was very grateful for that. Tynie later slowly breaks the hold Bobby had on her to repack the shoulderbag with her phones, causing him to pocket his. That done, he arises holding a hand out for her, again getting to witness some more of her dexterity. The trick she did with her left side earlier was completed by her right, stunning Bobby once more. "Is there ANYTHING you can't do?" He ponders. "Live without you and your love." Tynie relates. A surprise snuggle-as-they-stand given him, Bobby hears her heart beat as if to say "She means this." Bobby kisses the hand closest to him and says "Nor could I live without you and your love."

They head for the garage hip-to-hip, Bobby opening the door by a remote hanging on the wall as G.N. Himself delivers the bike she got him, plates attached. Bobby sees "MyDivine1" on the plates, Tynie getting scooped up into a threshold carry hold as Bobby elates "I love you!" G.N. hands Tynie the keys to the bike and leaves silently. Bobby sets her down as Tynie plants the keys on him, each knowing that neither was in the right state to drive the couple returns inside. Tynie shuts the garage using the same means Bobby opened it. Winding up back on the couch for a bit, Tynie makes it to where Bobby is laid across her lap.

Stroking his curls with her right hand she elates "The best thing about my life is that you are loving and devotedly in it." Bobby spins a bit so he can traipse her hair with his fingers saying "Your love and devotion are the best parts of my life.." They kiss again, Tynie folding herself in half to make that easier on her man's neck given how Bobby was rested. When the two break off the affections, Bobby sees his wife basically compacted above him. "That's gotta hurt my Queen." He worries. "Not really.. double-hinged tailbones rock like that!" She chuckles. "I never knew you had a double-hinged tailbone, learn something new every day." He replies. "Actually you've learned a few things about me today.." Tynie jokes and they both laugh.

"Damn! I forgot to get us chocolate covered cherries, it'd be PERFECT for how my King is mellowing out now." Tynie grumbles. "Angel, we have forever. If I am not mistaken, you once said it's not a good idea to cram things into one day.." Bobby replies, getting her to smile enormously. "The only bad part about my guitar talents is I don't have enough time to learn the wedding march. The songs I melded today took a month to learn and mesh like that." Tynie declares. "The solution to that is in three words: Their vow renewal." Bobby mentions. "GENIUS!" She squeals. He arises from her lap, seeing a hint of more surprises in store written in her eyes.

On her feet, she repacks her shoulderbag, sliding it to her left arm before reaching out to help Bobby off the couch. He soon takes her hand, and they go for the music room. The minute they get in that room, Tynie pulls a leather recliner out of one of the corners. "Sit back my King,relax." Bobby complies as she goes straight for her new guitar, setting everything up just as she liked it with the amps. "I call this one Loved By A Divine One." Tynie says as she plays a ballad style rhythm.

Bobby hears her sing out "_My life has been heaven since you walked in. Time ticks by as my heart soars, taking my soul with it. Your love is my everything, devotion abounding. Even the best words cannot explain it, all my attempts still fail. My essence of person flies in the awareness of your passion. Romance with simplest things, every tick of life ya leave me smiling. Deemed a Goddess by One whom shows me new ways to bestow love by the rise of every day's sun. Honored to be Loved by a Divine One. Material evidence of our affection shared, the depths of us already see the devotion. Loved by a Divine One, I stand proudly. Happier than depiction that I get to call you mine eternally. Cherished by a Genius of life and love, a man who shows me boundless content. Loved by a Divine One, hell yeah because of that my life is at its best._ _Loved by a Divine One, a Goddess I stand as by a Divine One, that way for living I cherish constantly. Loved by a Divine One, proud to be so.I love you Bobby Goren.. more than words can ever let you know.."_

She plays out a romantic ballad-style ending, staring dead on into his eyes praying the truth of those words hits him without her making another peep. She then shuts off the amps placing her guitar and the cord beside them with the guitar babied into its stand, barely breaking the gaze he's getting.

Bobby stands from the recliner, setting it back to upright proudly grinning from ear-to-ear. "Baby, that was beautiful. You can really sing." Tynie grins back grabbing him up into her arms "Thanks lover."She mumbles,grateful to be held in his arms when he plants a wildly deep kiss on her lips, as her knees weaken. Trying to keep things equal, Tynie does her best to give him the same degree of kiss she got.

In the duration of that love display, Tynie is whisked out of the music room able to shut the door with her foot. The couple arrives in the living room again, sitting on the couch together simultaneously. Tynie is amazed by that as Bobby tells her "You aren't the only one with talents that were hidden." She giggles"I guess not." Leaning into Bobby's ear, she concludes "That display of your power!MM!MM!" He blushingly attributes"Only for you my Goddess." Tynie melts into his lap much like she had him earlier, sighing. Bobby's phone goes off, and upon answering it, he learns the others want to have the wedding this weekend. Confirming that in a reply, that device is set aside. "We are hosting a wedding Saturday. TreMarkis just texted me." Bobby declares "YAY!" Tynie squeals.

"So gorgeous, anything else ya wanna do?" They ask each other at once. "That's up to you." The couple answers simultaneously before laughing. "OK, any other talents you have that I don't yet know of?" Tynie ponders. "Why tell you when I can show you?" Bobby replies, getting her curiosity piqued. She arises from his lap reluctantly-yet-in-wonder, allowing Bobby to make good on the implications of his response. He gets up and sets off for the kitchen to make her the most romantic dinner to date. As if to yet again read his mind, Tynie lays back across the couch to await the surprise. His Italian side shining through in what he fixed for them, as the meal is cooking Bobby giggles sensing her mind is about to be blown. Tynie wonders what is up with her man's chuckles, figuring it best to stay where she is and find out when everything's ready.

Some time after, Bobby is before her as Tynie launches off the couch to meet him. Bobby grabs her up with one arm, using the hand from the other one to cover her eyes as Tynie's lead to the kitchen. Seated with a space for him next to her, Tynie's eyes are uncovered to reveal a spread of Italian dishes by candlelight. Her right hand racing to cover a shocked expression hitting her lips Tynie mutters "My God,Ohh Bobby." He slinks beside her, with one more surprise: a bottle of White Zinfandel to be opened and shared between them.

Tynie tries to do that for him, getting a split-second "lost pup" look. Relenting, she puts that hand on his thigh. Their glasses poured, they say as one "I love you." Smiles with glowing blushes abounding each of their faces, Tynie and Bobby enjoy everything. Their meals finished, Tynie plants a volcanic-hot kiss on his lips, getting one returned in kind. Romantic moans exiting their lips, bursts of air granted their lungs as that passion goes on for what seemed like the rest of the night. They retreated from that affection by slowly breaking the depth of that kiss before sharing a couple more glasses of the wine.

"You relax My King, I will take care of this." Tynie insists waving her hand about the table. Bobby sits back, returning the grin as everything is cleared, although it takes his wife a few trips. The wine bottle re-capped and placed back in the fridge, Tynie hears "Hate it when she leaves my side, but love to watch that hot woman walk away." Her arms soon abound Bobby's hulking shoulders from behind, Tynie resting her head on the right one. The meal cleaned up from, Bobby taps her arms breaking Tynie's hold just long enough to back away from the table without hurting her. She knows it hurts Bobby when she tries to whisk him into her arms as he does her. In lieu of that as he stands up, Tynie's hand goes right for the back pocket of his pants on the side opposite her. A squeeze there felt by him, Tynie gets just as she had done without a word. Walking back to the couch separating just long enough for gathering Tynie's shoulderbag, the pair heads in step to their room.

Arriving there, Tynie's shoulderbag is unloaded on her endtable, the phones set to charge with the diabetic kit set beside them. Bobby's phone is placed to charge on his endtable, as she sets in to cuddle and watch movies for a while with him. He goes to set that all up, again bestowing a brooding strut to his wife. "Ohh Hell Yeahh!" She yelps sultrily as Bobby returns to her side. He hears that, blushes while returning in a similar tone as he has turned to look her dead on in the eyes "Ohhh Daaamn!" She blushes at that, as they mouth together "Love you."

Everything set up, Bobby lays back on the bed the second he arrives. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie leans against him while a huge smile is tattooed across her face. One arm around his wife, the other used to start the system for movies to be played, Bobby sets the remote by his phone before fully engulfing her in a very powerful embrace. Tynie revels in the flexing of his pecs as that was done, saying lowly "Ooooh my man is ripped!" Bobby lifts her head with one finger under her chin from its current resting place, vowing "Only for my Queen." A drawn out in-love sigh is his reply to that, with her smile getting bigger. They kiss again same as when they had dinner, not really minding the flick as it rolls on. The second they are fully apart from that, Tynie melts against Bobby's chest afterwards, content as she was in her favorite place: his arms.

"Who knew the talents you weren't aware I had would bring out romance like THIS?" Tynie joked, causing Bobby to unveil her cross tattoo and point with an enormous grin. She laughs while inquiring "I know we aren't supposed to hide things, but how the hell else was I supposed to use our deal about positive mystery otherwise?" Bobby kids "You sneak!" "Learned from the evident master." She answers, getting a rather large smile as her verdict.

Given the fact they'd missed so much of the first movie, they let it end which gave Tynie just enough time to temporarily break the embrace and check her sugars. Finding out she's in great range on that, the kit is repacked and placed as she had it before the return to his arms is made. The second flick was a horror, in the place of leaping into his arms, Tynie nuzzled his pecs during the freakish parts. Each time that happened, Bobby's grasp on her is tightened: not to where she cannot breathe, just to retain the closeness of the two. That DVD ends, and Tynie wonders just how to make him relax at this part of the day. "I know what you're trying to figure out, Hottie.I am relaxed. Today was phenomenal. My Goddess is just as entitled to be mellowed out as I am, so no hopping about." Bobby overrides. "Yes my Divine One, today was phenomenal. As far as my hopping about, I won't since that wouldn't make you happy." Tynie answers. Bobby corrects "Babe, it isn't all about making me happy. I want you relaxed too. Besides, did you really want to leave your favorite place to be?" Tynie's answer is a perky "Hell no!" Nothing further said on that, another kiss replaces spoken continuance of the conversation.

The next movie is perpetually ignored by that couple who are periodically in the throes of romantic affection as it droned on. The most recent separation from that has Tynie giggling, and Bobby wondering what else she had planned. "Oh lover.. today's not quite finished yet…come with me?" She ponders as an excited-yet-reluctant breach of their snuggle transpires. Their hands interlocked, the phones left as they are, Bobby nods and she leads him to the exercise room.

About fifty feet from that door Bobby is asked "Would my King kindly close his eyes?" Bobby complies and is brought into that area by her. Once they get in the dead center of that room, Tynie whispers in his ear "Open them my Stud." A slow glance over that section of their home committed by Bobby, who notices everything in there is custom ordered top-of-the line. "Babe, thank you."He says holding her tightly. "I got this for us,happy ya like it." Tynie replies modestly. "We'll break this stuff in after the wedding!" They chime in at the same second laughing. With every last litigation settled to where Tynie and Bobby will NEVER have to fret about money again and Tynie's wishes for Steve granted in terms of the legal fees ordered in court, these gifts were far from splurges for the pair. They walk out hip-to-hip, Bobby closing that door behind them.

Returning to their room, the last movie was just ending as the couple re-establishes every aspect the snuggle in bed, neither one caring about the flicks anymore. Bobby and Tynie are peacefully entrenched in one another's arms after one last Hades-fire hot kiss for the day had been shared. An elated soft-toned simultaneous "I love you" uttered serves as the final spoken notion for that day as slumber soon followed.

In their own regards, the others were just as happy as these two. Especially TreMarkis and Sasha whom are due to be wed at Tynie's in two days.

Again positive mystery proved to be a blessing for this pair, one that had romance and elation wrapped in it.

The day ended just as it began: With Bobby and Tynie's hearts soaring as their heavenly witnesses celebrated… Life is indeed paradise for each of them…


	24. 24

Title: Welcome to the Family (Part One)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters. The others are Mine.

The day before her brother's wedding, Tynie is awake before Bobby thanks to her mind running all over the place. Bobby picks up the racing beat of her heart, whispering in her ear "Babe, relax. Everything for the wedding is taken care of already. Remember, Steve has a key and will see to it that nothing is damaged." Those words hitting her, Tynie breathes deeply trying to relax as her man requested.

"Steve's damn good people."Tynie promises, the sense that she's not handling every little thing anymore overtaking her. "Ya know what? I am getting Steve a vacation; he has more than earned it. All I would have to find out is when he has more than one free day from court and the time away is his, on me!" Tynie boasts a bit later, causing Bobby to laugh. They break the conversation as she spins around to kiss him deeply, for the first time that day.

Soon as that is separated from, Tynie's personal phone goes off in a text from Lysa. "Hey sis, I got a counselor appointment for next week." Tynie's answer "Have em send the Bills to me, and don't stop goin til the counselor releases you from treatment." A confirmation replied to that, Tynie's personal phone is set back by the practice one. "Thank you Jesus! Lysa is actually going for counseling given what happened with her." Tynie mutters. Bobby nods.

Steve texted asking if anything that needed special treatment in terms of their stuff, Bobby showing his wife the text she replies "The Okinawan sake glasses in the sink. They have to be babied as they're very fragile porcelain." Confirming that in a reply, Tynie sets his phone back where it was. "You showed me that text to relax me and my racing mind since tomorrow's the big day for TreMarikis. I love you for that." Tynie elates in Bobby's ear, causing a Cheshire cat grin to grace his lips."Love you too my Angel." He answers.

Slowly arising from the bed, Tynie craves to surprise Bobby before the others showed up for the pre-wedding preparations. Her idea for a surprise is shot down by Bobby following her out of bed, wrapping his arms about her from behind the minute they are both at their feet. "I wasn't quite done loving on my Goddess." Bobby says to her softly, getting Tynie to melt into his 's hair gets stroked as Bobby deems her melting against him as a green-light to continue the romances. Tynie ever-so-slowly turns around, doing her best to not breach the hold Bobby has on her before returning the move he made.

Finding herself in a very close slow dance style hold, Tynie leans her head on Bobby's shoulders with a huge smile. The hand that Bobby used to trail through her locks is slinked under her chin for another kiss, this time deeper than the first for their day. Tynie's arms went from both being around his shoulders to splitting off with one guiding a hand to his ass, grabbing it the second she could. Bobby yelps during the kiss as that happens, only to cause him to return the favor. That affection taking a decent slice of the day so far to split from, each one refuses to move the hand they have on the other's backside while the hold shared dissolves.

"Love you." They say at once,altering the hold so their hands remain on one another's asses. "Whatcha wanna do?" The couple asks simultaneously, answering in kind. "I'm cool with anything." Tynie holds up one finger from her free hand mouthing "Be right back." Bobby nods, already knowing why that was done. The first check of her sugars for that day, again her range is decent, the kit's then rushes to load her shoulderbag with all three phones. Bobby laughs at that, before his wife declares "Hell we are going to be at each other's hips as it is. Why have our phones split up since that's the case?"Bobby chuckles "True." Realizing they had fallen asleep in their leathers, Tynie sets her reloaded shoulderbag on the end of the bed en route to the shower, only to have him trail her there.

Tynie sets the water just as they like it before they hop in together. Each sudsing the other, they continue the affections that were ceased temporarily in their room. Spinning about as they share love displays, the water manages to get rid of half the suds on each until the romances are separated from. Tynie leaning back into the spray first, Bobby glares a slow once over on his wife, smiling as big as he could. Him being pulled into the spray by her, Tynie painstakingly checks him out. The couple exit the shower as Bobby turns it off, each wrapping themselves in a towel as that room is left. Splitting off to get ready for their day, one more deep kiss is given. Tynie gets dressed first, deciding to gather up the clothes from the day prior setting them aside to be taken care of later.

Soon seated by her shoulderbag, Bobby approaches Tynie pondering "What do you want to do so we aren't in the way of the others?" Tynie's reply "I was thinkin' about buying Sasha and TreMarkis a five-star belated honeymoon. I say belated because I am not cool with Sasha flying in her condition, I do not give a damn if her doctor authorizes it! For their current honeymoon, I say they stay here while we go on that cruise so the others can keep eyes on her." Bobby confirms "I am right with ya on that one my Goddess." As they text Steve informing of their latest plan, Tynie and Bobby set to leave the house. Steve concurs,saying that he will tell the others this couple was on a date day as to not ruin the surprise. "YOU FUCKING ROCK!" Returned to him by Tynie, Bobby's phone is set with the others. Bobby saw that happen cheering"Nicely executed." Tynie nods with a Cheshire cat grin. The pair head out to make good on the plans, arms about each other at the beltline.

Arriving at the front door, they both go for the keys at the same second, laughing. Tynie is able to open the front door with the arm not around her man, which gives Bobby just enough time to get the keys. Following her out, he locks up as they resume the hold shared as they'd left their home. What Tynie didn't know was Bobby had scored up the keys to her practice ride, in essence so they could break it in. Being escorted to the passenger side, Tynie kisses his lips briefly only to have Bobby deepen the kiss. They break off the love display in order for the plan to be acted on. Her door shut behind him, Bobby heads to the driver's side with a blushing smile.

He opens the door and hops in while Tynie checks him out some more,elated purrs selling that move out. They giggle at that, each smiling broadly. Tynie's shoulderbag is in her lap when Bobby's phone goes off again. She answers it discovering that Sasha had a medical appointment and was going to ask about travel. Tynie hopes "Sis, don't. That'd ruin me and Bobby's gift to you. We already have a way for you two to have a honeymoon planned. Asking about travel in your condition would not do well for what my man and I have plotted for you guys." Sasha says "Alright sis, I won't. I know how big your heart is, apparently that's matched by Bobby's. Maybe after the baby's born TreMarkis and I could travel." Tynie replies "Exactly. Besides, you traveling like that would technically violate your doctor's orders about resting." Sasha laughs "I didn't even think of that!"

"Sis, trust me. You will have a honeymoon, it may not be right away, BUT you and my brother DO have forever together." Tynie concludes. Sasha finalizes "Love you guys, later." That conversation ended, Bobby's phone is put back with the others. Bobby overheard his wife on that one, boasting "Your big heart shines again. Nicely done lover." Tynie responds "Hell, all I did was speak as much truth as would not wreck our gift to them!" They laugh as Bobby finds a travel agent office in town is within sight.

Lora's Travel Agency before them, Bobby parks the ride as Tynie slides her shoulderbag to an arm. Apparently their doing things simultaneously isn't exactly over with yet, as they hop out closing their doors at the same clip, heading in hand-in-hand. Tynie again nudges the keys from Bobby's pocket locking the ride remotely as the front door to the travel agency is opened. Sensing Lora was about to screw them over royally, Tynie's demeanor totally changes from perky to highly enraged, as Lora sees the pair and wonders "What can I do for ya?" Tynie demands "We need your BEST vacation package. Five-star EVERYTHING, for two. I will give ya the names of who it's for when we are at your office." Bobby nods at that as the three head for the office. "Our names are Tynie and Bobby Goren. This package is for Sasha and TreMarkis Wilman, my brother and his wife. Date it one year from today, make it a beach resort style vacation to my EXACT perameters." Tynie commands, getting her bar card without another word. Bobby mandates "No less than the VERY best either!"

Lora demeans how the couple handles this, slandering Tynie and Bobby's "Take Charge" nature just loud enough for them to hear. Shoving her bar card in Lora's face, Tynie bellows "Get our drift?!" Lora squeaks out "Got it!" Tynie and Bobby nod as Lora sets off to make their sought out travel arrangements happen as fast as she can. Lora's attitude doesn't change much, the couple still able to hear Lora huff and growl about how they deal with obtaining this vacation. Tynie's credit card swiped for payment as the papers for that are enveloped and handed to Bobby;Tynie stashes her bar card in the badgeholder. Lora still has Tynie's credit card, only to have it swiped from her grasp by Tynie as that is replaced in her shoulderbag.

Lora goes to shake their hand, getting that refused by the pair holding hands up to stop her. Bobby declares "Oh, and by the way Lora,we WILL find out if you say or do anything against us and how we handled this." Tynie swears at the top of her lungs "Yeah we shall. In the event that happens you see us in court. I already plan to call my credit card company to make damn sure we were not overcharged. Should that happen, I will see to it you lose everything. You ALREADY know how I can do that too!" Lora's office is packed to the gills with clients who heard EVERYTHING and leave just as the pair hit the door. The travel package stashed in Tynie's shoulderbag, Bobby goes to call the credit card company. Tynie scores the keys from him, each hops inside the vehicle the second it's unlocked. Lora got lucky that time, Tynie's credit card was only charged the one instance.

A flood of other people do just as that pair did, Tynie rolls down her window to hear if anyone needed a lawyer. "I need an attorney. I just got dicked by that bitch Lora!" An elder shouts, causing Tynie to grab her bar card from the shoulderbag and race to him. "Sir, the name's Tynie Goren. I'm an attorney, and I heard you bellow that. I'll take your case." She announces holding a hand out to be shaken as the man sees her bar card. "Call me Timo, and thanks Tynie." She learns as they shake hands. "Let me talk to your credit card company."Tynie requires as she pockets her bar card. Timo's phone handed to her, the credit card company gets ripped a new one for not handling his fraud report correctly. Timo shouts to everyone else in the parking lot, pointing to Tynie "Hey y'all.. SHE'S A LAWYER!"

A line forms beside Timo, people aching to have their cases heard. Once off the phone to Timo's credit card company, he gets that device back as she sets off to handle the same thing for forty-six other people. Evidently Timo's credit card company was the same as the other people's, the fraud reports go through quicker with each call.

"Can I have your attention please?" Tynie announces as the last call is made, everyone around her going dead silent. "I am making this a class action lawsuit against the credit card company and Lora. Please write down your addresses and how I can reach you. I will start this litigation Monday as I have a wedding at my house this weekend." The troupe of folks comply at once, saying in cadence "Congratulations on the wedding in your family. Thank you for helping us.. how do we pay ya?" Tynie's answer "Y'all have heard of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Right? Well if ya haven't simply donate to a charity like five bucks and then let me know. Form a line and you all get my practice number. I have text messaging on that line. Text me the day, time,location,charity name and the name of any staffers you encounter. Do that and you're all covered!" The group again obeys, and Tynie goes phone-by-phone putting her practice line in each device before admonishing them all "If ANY of you have ANY problems with Lora or your credit cards from now on out CALL ME AT ONCE! I do NOT care how late it is either!" A communal shout of "You got it Tynie!" from the group, they disperse as Tynie heads back to her ride and her man.

Bobby sat back watching that all happen, smiling and proud of his wife for how it was taken care of. "I now know what Steve feels like!" Tynie jokes. "Yeah, but you made several lives better doing that." He adds, pride oozing from every syllable. Tynie's door was not totally shut as that talk happened, getting knocked on by the state travel agent licensing bureau chief. "Tynie Goren? I am Angie Milton, N.Y. State Travel Agent Licensing Bureau Chief. I heard everything and will happily assist you in any way I can with this class action lawsuit. In fact, my first action in that regard is to REVOKE Lora's license PERMANENTLY." Tynie shakes Angie's hand, before saying "Thank you, I need that in writing for my case." Angie plans "I will have it sent to you. Just need your address." Tynie sees a legal pad and scrawls where to send the papers to and how to contact her, knowing she'd get the documents later. Angie takes back the pad and heads in to make good on what she promised, waving at the couple as she walked away. Tynie's door being shut by Angie, Tynie drives away to get home and begin the paperwork for the lawsuit.

Tynie's laughing her ass off as they travel, boasting "My timing apparently couldn't have been better if I tried! Lora's travel agency is no more, her reputation crucified, AND she is staring down a class action lawsuit!" Bobby brags back "That is awesome!" Arriving home, Tynie parks the ride before gathering up her shoulderbag which now had a list of new clients for the impending class action lawsuit along with everything else gotten that young in the day. Bobby hops out shutting his door behind him prior to escorting Tynie into their home.

Steve opens the door for them as the others see the couple, and Bobby growls "NOT NOW. TRUST ME!" Everyone except Sasha and TreMarkis were present, they all leap back at once. Tynie darts for her office after kissing Bobby on the cheek, papers needed to be filed immediately so the class action could be made good on for the day she vowed it'd start. Steve approaches Bobby, then learning "A travel agent named Lora dicked us and forty-six other people. Tynie's fuming because the bulk of the others were elders and she's starting a class action lawsuit because of that. Oh and the BUREAU CHIEF for the licensing of travel agents in N.Y. is on our side!"

Steve is floored at that, heading silently to assist the new attorney with that particular red tape. Tynie's office door knocked upon, she announces "If it's Steve or Bobby come in. Otherwise please don't given the fact I am dealing with confidential information." Steve slides in offering "I know you're a new lawyer, came in to see if you needed help with this paperwork. I had help on my first class action, just continuing that trend." Tynie nods, grateful for the professional comraderie she was just given.

Trying to remain professional, she bites back tears as Steve is told "Forty-six elders got dicked by this bitch. They all earned the right to retire and relax with vacations, that fucking heifer tried robbing them of everything by defrauding their credit cards. I wasn't really worried about me since I am set for life, its THEM I worry over." Steve beams "That's honorable, Bobby told me you ripped several credit card companies agents a new one." Tynie verifies "He's damned right I did! The elders don't need that kind of mistreatment!"

The papers being filed with surgical precision as that talk happened, Steve puts his hand on Tynie's shoulder to show respect for Bobby while consoling her. Steve checks how his friend and fellow attorney filled out the red tape, noticing she didn't miss a mark. "Now to send this in for a day in court." Tynie says nervously. "You don't have to leave to do that, look over there." Steve informs pointing to an office machine that can handle copies, faxes, scans, the works. "Steve, get ahold of Angie at the Travel Agency Licensing Bureau. If this thing has a fax number:Hook her up and tell her it's for the class action." Tynie instructs going for the new machine, stunned she didn't notice it before. A call made by Steve, Tynie's wishes are granted, Angie sending what she promised immediately after.

Tynie discovers that the fax machine part had a way to speed dial the courthouse, even the division that handles class copies the list of people for the lawsuit then sending that with all the papers for the lawsuit itself, Angie's statement included. "Oh and by the way, nicely done with the retaining confidentiality of your clients when I came to the door." Steve brags. "Eh, figured that is how you do it." Tynie replies modestly. She then folders her copies of that paperwork, locking them in a file cabinet near her, the keys to that going from on top of it to inside her shoulderbag to be added to her keyring later. That all done, a confirmation notice is sent to Tynie at her fax machine with the day and time of her courtdate on it. "I don't think it's right to have all my elderly clients deal in the stress of a courtdate. I don't know if any of them have medical issues that stress could make worse. I'm going to text them saying they don't have to appear and that I will reach them all afterwards." Tynie announces as she goes for her practice phone to add that information to the dayplanner app.

Steve relates "You're all heart, and that's actually a good reason to handle it as you are." The courtdate programmed to her phone, Tynie goes for her desk to write that information on her laptop's calendar and anchor the fax by the laptop. Sitting down to mass text her clients, that plan is sent out to them all. A returned grateful mass text received, that phone goes right back to her shoulderbag as she and Steve exit the office.

Bobby's waiting for the two while the others darted about to get ready for the wedding. Virtually everyone in the house is refused information as to why Tynie's fuming under the veil of professional confidentiality for her clients. Tynie leans into Bobby on sight and says "I go to my first courtdate next Wednesday. Apparently filing class actions gets an urgent day before a judge when the clients are elders." Bobby nods as Steve reaches his other side and brags "She totally OWNED that red tape too!" Tynie hears this and laughs, getting Steve and Bobby to follow. "Oh and your Okinawan Sake glasses were handled by me, I have a set myself and know how gentle they are to be treated." Steve claims as the laughs end. "Cool." Tynie answers.

Looking up at the others she ponders "Who is catering this thing? Nessa best NOT be.. no kin of mine works on this wedding day. I FORBID it." Nessa shouts "I knew that, we are doing a pot luck style event. Everyone brings something, Charlie covered you two with the drinks since we are having it here. Wait, I am kin to you?" Charlie answers "That's why she calls you sis.." Everyone laughs at that, realizing the fact of the words spoken by that member of their group.

The chuckles are ended abruptly by Tynie's practice phone going off, she races to answer it. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law, what can I do for you?" "Tynie, it's Timo's wife, Kalyn. He told me what you did for him and forty-six other people. I wanted to personally thank you, and ask if you could do another case on that credit card company. Every month they jerk him about with changing the interest rates." "Kalyn, no problem. DO NOT throw out his credit card bill for this month and please tell me you still have the others for the past five months. I need that to establish a pattern. I am headed back to my office, get a pen and paper because you're getting my fax number. When you do send me that information." Tynie approves. Kalyn says "I never throw out bills, I will gather that after I get the fax number. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tynie flies to her office without another word to the others or a kiss to Bobby's cheek. Having heard what she said, Bobby didn't protest that. "Kalyn, you still there?" Tynie asks as she got to her fax machine which had the number written right by it. "Yes, and ready to take down that number." Kalyn replies as Tynie gives her that information digit-by-digit. "Please do not give that line out." Kalyn responds "I don't give numbers out, even with the person's OK. Thank you again!" "I will set this for court after handling the class action. It's my honor to help ya!" Tynie informs. "Very well, you be blessed and congrats on the wedding in your family." Kalyn says as they hang up.

Tynie's fax machine goes absolutely nuts as the papers Kalyn sent over arrive. One of Tynie's hands used to re-stash her practice phone, the other goes to grab up those documents. Returning to her desk to file for that courtdate, she secretly prays for a quick day in court on that case too. The red tape linked to that case filled out with copies of what Kalyn sent faxed, that prayer is answered. Getting her practice phone out again, Kalyn is called and informed that her requested case has a day before a judge on the following Thursday. Overjoyed at how fast that was handled Kalyn vowed to pay Tynie anything she wanted, learning from Timo in the background the way to deal with that. Tynie confirms what Timo says and they hang up again. Tynie then flies back to her man, praying that how she left Bobby to handle this wasn't a problem. "Lover, I am soo sorry. I had a client on the line with a MAJOR situation. I never meant to bail without kissing your cheek at least. time was of the essence. Please forgive me." She stammers out the minute Bobby is at her hip. "You did right my love, it's ok." He soothes as his arms wrap themselves around her.

"I now know COMPLETELY how Steve feels!" Tynie mutters from her man's embrace. Steve hears that replying "I have NEVER seen a lawyer move THAT fast for a client before, everyone here got a nice breeze!" Bobby and Tynie laugh at that, before Steve is told by her "Dude, it involved elders. Hell yeah I will give folks a nice breeze as you call it to defend those who are older than me!" The two guys nod, becoming full-force aware in a second that Tynie meant business. The others are ignorant to that conversation, busy handling last minute things for the wedding given the fact that their plans involved Bobby and Tynie not doing anything since they're hosting it. That couple heads for the couch, Tynie's shoulderbag being taken off her arm by Bobby then set on the coffee table as they snuggle up together. Tynie is trying like crazy to relax as Bobby silently prays that her practice phone does not go off for a while. Steve asks "Permission to unload your shoulderbag?" Tynie consents "Granted, line up our phones and my diabetic kit within a quick grab distance of me." Nothing else said, that mandate happily obliged to by Steve as Bobby tightens his hold on Tynie.

Someone who typically watches that couple from heaven heard Bobby's earlier silent prayer, that was proved by none of their phones going off for a good while. "Hold it right there Steve. You are on vacation effective the second I find out when you have at least ten days away from court!" Tynie decrees. Bobby adds "Wherever you wanna go, have fun. It's on us!" Steve says "I do starting Monday, thanks you two. I will discuss it with Treena and get back to ya." Tynie mandates"Just tell us before Monday man.." The three nod and that talk is concluded.

Tynie's still entrenched in her husband's arms, finally mellowing out from the fast-paced events of the day so far. Bobby's petted her hair the entire time Tynie's in his arms, just letting her favorite place to be expedite her calming down without saying much. Steve goes to Treena telling her "Monday we go on vacation, Bobby and Tynie are payin for it. Where ya wanna go?"

Treena's answer "Wow. I don't know. How about you pick this one and I pick the next vacation?" Steve nods, returning to Tynie and Bobby with Treena at his hip. "We've decided to have a cabin rented close to Sasha for this one. I don't know if Tynie has courtdates next week or not, but we figured if she does we can be close should Sasha need us so Tynie can focus on doing her best to nail any assholes to walls with judicious stapleguns." Steve declares as the four are around each other. "Wednesday and Thursday I have courtdates, thanks guys." Tynie educates. "Bobby, before you even go there:Tynie has been known to take care of us. This is our way to return the favor." Treena says, ceasing Bobby's thought pattern cold in its tracks. Bobby nods as his wife reaches out to high five with Treena, sealing that deal.

TreMarion's in the throughway and heard when his Babygirl had courtdates, approaching her, he says "Good luck on those courtdates Babygirl." The others clamor behind him as the days Tynie has to be in front of judges are given them. Bruno speaks up "Tynie, we all wish you the best in court. In fact, until the baby's born we will rotate keeping eyes on Sasha with TreMarkis. You two keep eyes on her how you see fit when they're here. That way Tynie only hops about in the name of defending her clients." Bobby shouts back for the couple "Works with us!" The others cheer that plan raucously.

The cheers end slowly, and Bobby already knows Tynie is nervous about the courtdates. Treena sees the tension in Tynie's eyes and tells Bobby "I already know. On it." "I don't wanna fail all those elders. They're counting on me…" Tynie mutters leaned up against Bobby's chest. Treena shows back up with two cappuccinos: One for Bobby, the other Tynie's, handing each theirs as soon as she could. "Sis, I know you're a new lawyer, but if you let nerves rule you in front of a judge that won't do your professional reputation one bit of good. Simply channel the anger you felt when the elders were messed with when you go before that judge:Keeping it to where you don't go to jail when you speak of course and you're golden!" Treena declares, getting Steve to nod backing it. "Sis, you are a GENIUS!" Tynie elates as the caffeine and new wisdom hit her. Treena bows, smiling. "You two do what you can for this wedding then go pack for your vacation. We will see you after that. Go get ready to have fun dammit!" Bobby says stealing his wife's style of altering a talk from seriousness to mellow.

TreMarion stops Steve and Treena dead in their tracks, amending "What my son in-law meant was go get ready for that vacation. We have the rest handled, you've done enough." Bobby and Tynie having just sipped their cappuccinos when that was mentioned, damn near spit them everywhere as a laugh hit them. TreMarion sees that asking "And you two expected me to say anything different.. why?" Tynie gulps her cappuccino before saying for the two "We didn't." Steve and Treena hear that, waving to everyone as they leave knowing the others backed TreMarion without a word. Everyone else flies about to make sure each aspect of the wedding site was perfect, Bruno stops and declares "We all eat the second these final checks are done. Tynie first since Sasha isn't here. I already ordered oriental take-out for us all." Bobby replies for he and his wife "Thanks man."

A knock at the door has Tynie breaching the hold her man has on her and racing to answer it. Tao is there with Tariyu in tow, both welcomed inside. Tao goes to take off his shoes when Tynie stops him by saying "Beautiful Elder that is not needed. I appreciate the honor in you trying it, but as you can see everyone here still has their shoes on." Tynie locks up right after that was said. Tao nods as they bow to each other. "Before y'all even go there: that is an inter-artistic martial arts honor move, these two live and breathe that part of the creed!" Tariyu bellows at all the others. Bobby cheers"Nicely done Tariyu!"

The take out brought to the kitchen bar and spread out, Tariyu walks up to Bobby admitting "I'm learning your wife's style of handling things, glad my first lesson went so well." "Babe, you're officially a mentor!" Bobby brags. "Sweet!" Tynie boasts, hugging her "Student of handling things" Tariyu. "How much are these lessons Tynie?" Tariyu asks. "No charge, showing you how to be a beacon of decency is it's own reward Young One." Tynie answers as that hold is broken. Tao looks at that with pride, approaching the three, he mentions "I figured his taking notes from me should be backed by learning from you. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie shakes her head smiling, ending that discussion.

Tariyu sets off to serve his mentor, unspokenly insistent upon showing just how his notes from Tao have been taken in. Bobby sees that and whispers in Tariyu's ear "You're good already." Tao announces "I have the restaurant closed today, I got wind of a wedding in this house and wanted to host a celebration personally." Tynie has proud tears run from her eyes as Tao points right at Bruno when that is said.

Bruno admits "I did tell him. Had no clue you were so close already." Tynie nods, hugging Bruno as she went back for the couch with Bobby in tow. They sit down and she says "Babe, go get yours." Tariyu is there as Bobby sets to doing what his wife wanted, handing Tynie her plate. "Young One, Go eat please. The other ladies have their men taking care of them."Tariyu is instructed before his mentor eats, him complying with a smile. Bobby returns managing to sit down without disrupting her or dropping his plate, smiling as they each dive right in. Each other person there follows suit, nothing else said for the time it took to eat.

Tariyu returns to Bobby and Tynie, not letting them clean up from the meal as he declares "You two relax. I got this cleanup handled. The others are mellowing out too, because they've done a lot today." Tynie was about to protest that when Tao spoke up "My grandson means we have this handled." Tynie leaps up to bow at that pair, landing before that's done, getting it returned. Seated again next to Bobby she brags "Holy shit! I am a mentor!" Bobby nods to that adding "He's a fast learner too!"

The others close to Tynie are seated about the living room, each one shocked that the two newest additions to the group work so fast and are adamant on doing the cleanup. Tariyu and Tao return, everything finished when Bobby invites "Hope you guys don't mind attending the wedding!" Tao replies "We'd be honored. Just have to close the restaurant again tomorrow." Tariyu confesses "Grandfather, I already posted to the entry doors that the restaurant was to be closed til Sunday: Family event. I hope Tynie isn't too mad for me claiming that."

Tynie overrides while standing "You're good Young One. Did that masterfully." Tao is smiling at that, glad his lawyer and friend wasn't offended by Tariyu's actions. "We hate to do this, but for now we must leave. I gotta go with my grandfather to get a gift for this thing!" Tariyu announces. "Be safe." Tynie hopes. The group of those closest to Bobby and Tynie see her bow again as Tao turns around outside the front door before Tariyu and he leave, noting already why that was.

The home locked up behind Tao and Tariyu, Tynie wipes away tears of honor before saying "I meant to touch lives. Never thought that'd be returned." Rose,Lysa, Jesia,and Nessa approach her, and in a group hug say as one "That's par for the course ya silly!" Bruno, TreMarion, Charlie, and Gary abound them slightly aback as to not break-up the group hug and chime in "They're right Tynie." That hold dispelled, Bobby snakes in and tells his wife "It's their way of returning the favor, you touched them. It's fair." The home prepped for the wedding, Couple-by-couple prepare to leave. "Love you two!" Chanted by each pair as Tynie walks them out with Bobby in tow.

The house only having Bobby and Tynie in it soon after all that hit, the front door is locked for the last time in that section of the day. Tynie's lead back to the couch and before snuggling Bobby, her sugars are checked. Being in excellent range on that, the kit is restored to travel-ready status and laid beside their phones which hadn't gone off since Tynie's newest client called. That pattern is disrupted by Sasha calling, Tynie learning she was right about the doctor's orders and travel. Sasha's told that everything's been set up already and the new way she will be watched over, love you's shared, that call is ended.

Her personal phone, which that call was taken from, set with the others Tynie leaps into Bobby's waiting arms. "Babe, its alright. Everything is good now. Please relax." Bobby soothes in her ear as Tynie hadn't yet gone to lay her head on his pec. He was right, everything IS good, and she declares that by knocking Bobby slightly back with a kiss. When they break that affection off Tynie mentions "Tariyu will make some lady feel as if she is a Goddess someday." Bobby confirms "He sure will, already being damn good at chivalry." Tynie giggles "Well on THAT one, he best take notes off of both you and Tao." Bobby affirms "I already know Tao will teach him what he knows, I will just add different ways to pull it off." They both giggle at that, sealing the deal.

Laughing until they've cried, Tynie attributes "Although today didn't start as we typically like, it wound up kicking ass!" Bobby holds up one finger, saying "Today's not over yet. I know a certain hot lawyer that could really use time in the Jacuzzi and a massage, we go from there." Tynie slides out of the hold to try stretching out a bit, only to moan out in pain. Bobby sees that, whisking his wife across the house from the couch afterwards. Everything is left as it had been laid out, Bobby figuring they'd return to it all later. "Don't you worry about the phones going off. You're on break." Tynie's told as they arrive in their room. "Yes lover." Tynie beams as Bobby sets her down to change. They both get out of their clothes to get prepared for Jacuzzi time, Tynie soon awaiting her man. Not held up for long, they walk out hip to hip for the Jacuzzi. The most powerful jets set running in the hot tub the second they get to it, Tynie is then settled in by Bobby before he joins her.

Throwing her head back while sitting right in her favorite place as relaxation takes over she declares "Ohh God this feels so good!" Bobby is all smiles, holding her closely but not to obstruct the jets, saying nothing as the pair finally fully get to mellow out. They don't give a damn how long they were in the Jacuzzi, Bobby's mission being to get his wife as relaxed as could happen, with Tynie just aching to be out of the pain from the day's prior tensions. Tynie leans into her husband's ear and says "Thank you for this, I love you."

"I love you. It's no problem" Bobby answers wanting to see if her stretching out would hurt again. As if to read his mind on that inquiry, Tynie breaches the hold to stretch out, not having the same pain as exit the Jacuzzi after that, Tynie shutting it off as Bobby got out first. Rejoining her man at his hip, they leave that room going back to change again. That done, Bobby carries Tynie to the bed in order to fulfill the promised massage. Tynie's later laid on the bed, instinctually rolling to her stomach so to receive what he said would happen. Seconds later, Bobby leaps to it, smiling as he boats "That Jacuzzi is not the only way my sexy mama will be relaxed today." Tynie smiles as she brags "I love you and cannot wait for those strong hands to work their magic on me."

Bobby smiles at that, setting straight away to rubbing her down so that a wait wouldn't go down. Reaching her right shoulder and hearing a hiss of pain exit his wife's lips, Bobby cured that right away. Nowhere else on Tynie caused that hiss to be emitted, only groans of elation and mellowness left Tynie's mouth as he "Worked magic" on her frame from neck-to-toes. Giggles left Tynie's mouth again when the soles of her feet were arrived at, Bobby already aware as to why. Tynie melts against the bed, contented from the massage she was given, he hops off from that soon after. "Your turn.." She purrs out as they switch places.

The second Bobby is splayed on his stomach, every solitary aspect of the massage she got was returned, right on down to the post-massage melting against the bed. Laying side by side for a time, they kiss deeply smiling the whole time, afterwards resolving to go back to the couch at each other's side. Apparently their heavenly observers saw the pair had a lot of tension that day, because the phones never went off while they attempted to relax. Tynie checks all three devices before announcing "Someone had our backs just then, these haven't gone off." "I know who made that happen. It was a combination of our angels and our family. Bruno HAD been adamant about us not doing much and the others taking turns watching Sasha for us when she's not here." Bobby says as they sit down together.

Tynie leans into his arms for a cuddle, only to be scooped up strongly, causing her to yelp. "No more worrying about those upcoming courtdates my Queen. You will do amazing things on those days, just remember Treena's advice." Bobby tells her lovingly. "I will remember that my Sexy." Tynie answers, still reveling in the power of the embrace. Bobby smiles at that, as she then goes for another deep kiss. The affections are disturbed by a knock at the door, Bobby reluctantly breaking from the kiss to answer it. "These are for a Tynie Goren, from a Tariyu Kwan." The floral delivery guy tells Bobby. "I'm her husband, I'll take these. Thanks." Bobby answers, getting the bouquet before closing the door and locking it.

Bringing the gift to her, Bobby attributes "Your mentored one sent them." An array of flowers with friendship meaning in the vase, Tynie sees a card that reads. "In the names of honor shown to society's future and chivalry to all ladies I shall encounter. Love and respect forever-Tariyu" "Oh my God,Bobby read this." Tynie mutters as the card is given him while the vase is rested on the coffee table. That card read again as tears of happiness and pride leave Tynie's eyes, Bobby gleams "He is good. Tao is teaching him well." The card slipped back to the flowers, Bobby rejoins his wife smiling as he asks "Where were we?" "About here.." Tynie replies as they communally head for a deep kiss.

Time flew by in that love display, once it was broken from romantically Tariyu texts Tynie to see if she got his gift. Telling him he's a big sweetie and that Bobby has agreed to teach him some things about chivalry should it be needed, they say their goodbyes and Tynie's practice phone is laid down by the others.

"You just got a mentored one too!" Tynie jokes at her man. "I figured that." Bobby laughs back. "Hell, having more than one gentleman educate him could be good for Tariyu." Tynie giggles. "True!" they say at the same time. Bobby then leans in to re-load his wife's shoulderbag, having another surprise for their day planned. "It's all in the presentation, you will enjoy it though!" Tynie learns as she uses the flower food that came with the bouquet. She smiles at that, realizing that something excellent was about to happen. "Come with me my Queen.." Bobby requests as he leaves the couch, Tynie's shoulderbag loaded on the end of the coffee table. Grabbing that up, Tynie snares her husband up in a one-armed hug as Bobby leads her outside. The house locked up behind them from a spinabout done by Bobby, they head for Tynie's personal SUV. That ride wasn't unlocked until they got to it, a change from the typical. Tynie escorted in first her door shut after, Bobby heads for the driver's side with a shit-eating grin on his face. Once inside and his door is closed, they head away.. where to Tynie was clueless.

Bobby only giggled once as they drove, not wanting to give away what he had arranged as Tynie was in her office earlier. They pull up to Tao's and Tynie is confused, that much undertoning her notice "I thought Tao's was closed for the weekend." Bobby says pointing to another spot in that vicinity "Lovie, you aren't looking in the right area. Check over there." A sign in front of a huge landplot appears in Tynie's view that reads "The future home of the At Each Other's Hips Project: Created by Tynie Goren, Backed by the N.Y. State Bar Association, Ran by fellow Lawyers in conjunction with Tynie Goren." "HOLY SWEET MAMA OF CHRIST!" Tynie screams.

Bobby pulls them up closer to that landplot, escorting Tynie out of the ride soon as it was parked. Once out of the car, instinctually Tynie leans on the sign to where she and it both are in a potential picture frame. Media and Bobby converge at that point, cameras clicking like mad. Not even noticing the media before, Tynie is taken aback at first, only to be the center of a street-based press conference seconds later. Each media person having their questions answered, the trouge of newshounds leaves happily. Once alone again, Bobby is asked "How did ya manage that?" His answer "This is the reason Steve was delayed in helping you earlier."

Tynie nearly knocked Bobby on his ass with the tackling hug he got, only to be spun about in midair from his arms. Going back to their ride, Bobby is escorted in this time as it was unlocked just like at their home. Tynie walks back to her side, having that door opened from inside by him. "My Project has really taken off.. it will have a home soon!" Tynie squeals just as she shuts that door. "One more thing: The Bar Association is funding all operations for that home to your project. Steve told me the head of the Bar Association insisted on that because of how you made the rules for it. Called it a social responsibility." Bobby informs, getting Tynie to giggle and squeal elatedly. That dying down, she says "Holy shit.. now *I* have serious connections!" Bobby nods proudly, sealing his agreement with that. They drive away, headed back for the house.

As they travel, Tynie rolls up her right sleeve to gaze upon her cross tattoo before bragging "Mama, my other L.A., the others who watch us and those we love: I DID IT! I made it to where lives are bettered! The serious connections are just a happy side effect!" Bobby smiles at that, looking to the heavens as he was at a red light adding "She did it, actually WE did it. Thanks for all you do from above." Tynie and he laugh at that, each using chuckles to bask in the tidal wave of pride that hit them as Bobby drives on. Tynie re-covers the cross tattoo with her shirt as they pull into their driveway. They must be on some sort of periodic roll with doing things simultaneously because that's how they leave the ride and secure the doors. Halfway to the porch, Bobby remotely locks that SUV as he opens the door for the two. Taking his wife by the hand, Tynie is then lead inside before that door is locked behind them.

Hip-to-hip they head to the couch, this time Bobby's the clueless one. Using her practice phone's web browser she finds a barbecue joint that delivers, calling them. Keith, the owner, tells her Kalyn is his mom and that their meals are on the house for what Tynie is doing for her. Tynie thanks him and finds out their meal will arrive in about an hour.

Bobby nearly heads to make dinner when Tynie hollers "We are not risking mussing up the house too much before the wedding, please sit back my Sexy King, I got this handled already." He complies, wondering just what his wife has done to make that the truth. "It's in the presentation, my Divine One won't be unhappy!" Tynie hints as they snuggle up awaiting the delivery. Forty-five minutes later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie leaping to answer it. Bobby unloaded her shoulderbag onto the endtables as Keith brought in what they'd be eating, complete with throw-away picnic gear to go with it. Tynie holds up one finger, goes for her shoulderbag, returns to Keith with a hundred dollar bill saying "Keep this.. I insist!" Keith is floored and obeys as he departs from the home. Tynie locks up before going back to her man.

A spread of steaks with all the fixins is set in various containers, Tynie becomes hellbent on serving her man as it is split up equally. Bobby's stunned at that, again wearing a shit-eating grin while they began to eat. Impressed by everything, he becomes aware why Keith was tipped so well, not mentioning it until they finished. "My Queen was right, this IS good!" Bobby brags. "The best part: One of my newest clients' kid is the owner!" Tynie mentions. "You DO have serious connections!" Bobby celebrates. Tynie's retort leaning into his arms "The most sacred one is you." Bobby is floored by that,electing to bearhug her tightly as a reply. Kissing her forehead Bobby whispers "You're my sacred one, now and forever." Being so comfortable in her favorite place for almost an hour, Bobby's arms, Tynie loathed having to check her sugars. Slowly leaving his embrace for that, the second she finds out her range is damn near perfect and her kit is reloaded, a return to Bobby's arms was done. His embrace tightened as she began nuzzling his pecs, something telling him Tynie needed that.

"My baby really alright?" Bobby asks. "Yes lover, I have had a great day overall. Just a big part of me is fuming about the elders being messed with like that. A lot of happiness has come my way, but a huge chunk of my heart aches for those who had been done so bogusly. I know I have that set in motion to be fixed, it's just the fact they had endured such which infuriates me."Tynie expounds. "That's honorably understandable, I know my Goddess's heart. The elders are going to be fine now, you watch." Bobby soothes, petting her back. The power of his love, the gentleness of his petting, and the flexing of his muscles around Tynie took away all unhappiness in moments.

"I hate to ask this but on Wednesday and Thursday when I'm in court, would my King be willing to help the others keep eyes on Sasha?" Tynie poses. "Absolutely." Bobby answers. "Thank you honey." Tynie replies heading in for a kiss. Slowly accelerating that love display instead of their lips leaping to it, their affections were shared with a heat like none other. Again being careless about the time, they took seemingly forever to separate from that love display, neither one protesting that in the least. They eventually do split off from the kiss, and Bobby plots "When you get out of those courtdates and come back here, we will have romantic time together." "I'd love that, you and Treena are right. I shouldn't worry about those times before a judge and try to predict them. Just do my best to kick ass and go from there." Tynie declares. "Exactly." Bobby concludes holding her closely.

By an unexpected stroke of luck, Tynie's practice phone goes off, with Lora's attorney on the other end. "Tynie Goren Attorney At Law, What do ya need?" "Counsel, this is Tomas Jansyn, Lora's Travel Agency's attorney. We are ready to pay for everything, claiming total responsibility. We have already set in motion a settlement with the credit card companies." "You said you would pay ANYTHING I name figure-wise?" Tynie asks. "Yes, name the figure and we cut the check." Tynie barks "OK, in that case: TWENTY MILLION FLAT! If you even THINK that figure is negotiable then you WILL see me in court! You can afford to settle with credit card companies, this should be no sweat!" Tomas concedes"Twenty million, consider it done." Tynie commands "OH HELL NO! I will NOT take your word for that! You come to MY office to cut that check so I can see it done and get photographic evidence! OH, I WILL check to see if that check is cancelled. If it is: Hope ya like days before FEDERAL judges!" Tomas is then given Tynie's address and tells her "I'll be there in ten."

They hang up and Bobby's told "Get your gun. Be back by the door in five. Trust me." They break the hold, Bobby does as instructed, flying across the home to make that happen. Tynie grabs her practice phone before stashing the other phones and her diabetic kit in her shoulderbag, zipping it before concealing that under the races to lock every door except that to her office, and the pair meet up by the front door. Waiting the remainder of the proposed timeframe for that other attorney Tynie and Bobby have a quick conversation. "Something keeps telling me this Tomas is up to no damned good, that's why I said what I did earlier." Tynie explains. "I figured as much, it's more than alright love." Bobby concludes.

Bobby has his gun at the ready, as does his wife when Tomas arrives. Gruffly opening the door Tynie admonishes Tomas while pointing to Bobby "You are in MY home and headed to MY office! My head of security has been ordered to take you so much as bumping me as an attack on my life and open fire. By that I mean: My head of security will ONLY aim for fatal point-blank shots in defense of me!" Tomas nods, quietly tailing Tynie at a distance to her office with Bobby in the gap.

Arriving at her office, Bobby stands firmly between the two lawyers, making sure Tomas sees his firearm the whole time. "I don't have all fucking weekend counsel! Show me CURRENT evidence you can cover that damn check then cut the son-of-a bitch!" Tynie growls, noticing Tomas taking his sweet time. The bank statement for Tomas's lawfirm given her, Tynie copies it for her records, returning to the others in her office before placing the master copy beside Tomas's checkbook. "Make that fucker out to me, I will distribute it from there!" Tynie demands, Tomas complying urgently by printing everything on the check so it's legible.

That check ripped cleanly from its book, Tynie dictates "Now my head of security will get you the hell out of my face. If he is so much as touched in retaliation.. you know how it'll be taken and what will go down." Tomas nods as Bobby shoves him back forcefully. Tynie takes a dozen pictures of the check, stashing it in a card-sized envelope to be distributed later. "Tomas, you are no longer welcome here. After you get your paperwork and checkbook off of my desk, my head of security will see you out. DON'T EVER RETURN!" Tynie howls. Bobby relents his place just long enough for Tomas to do as was lastly instructed of him. Bobby then sees Tomas off the land, not another thing said in that duration. Locking their residence up urgently upon re-entering, Bobby then races to his wife's side. "Sorry I kept calling you my head of security, didn't want that dickhead shyster having anything on me that could cause my career problems." Tynie apologizes when he shows up. "I actually like that title, given the fact I am supposed to protect you as my wife.. now I can as you being a lawyer." Bobby absolves.

They return to her office so Tynie can cancel the class action lawsuit's courtdate, one phonecall later that's done. "Twenty million to split amongst forty-six people. They'll be happy!" Tynie elates as she mass texts the clients to tell them it's all settled and to expect their pay Monday when the bank opens. Shock abounds her clients as the arrangements are made for the settlement distribution.

"My vibe about that Tomas fucker was so bad I chucked my shoulderbag under the couch!" Tynie informs as they return to the living room. Bobby gulps "Damn, that IS bad!" Tynie sets her practice phone on the coffee table before retrieving her shoulderbag to unload it, Bobby sits down awaiting her. The task of lining out everything from her diabetic kit to their other phones on the coffee table finished, Bobby's wait for his wife is ended as Tynie happily slides into his arms. "You know you now have a reputation amongst lawyers as an armed growling bouncer type.. right?" Tynie ponders. "I take that with honor, no way in hell is some shyster fuck gonna mess with my woman!" Bobby vows.

Just then Tynie's practice phone goes off, it's Tomas's lawfirm saying that they did NOT cancel the check and had gotten wind of how Tomas treated her. "Yeah, I had to call my head of security OFF OF VACATION, whom by the way IS certified for concealed carry and ALWAYS armed while on shift to see to it I wasn't assaulted or worse. I had to stash all my valuables in my home and office so Tomas wouldn't rob me too. If you fire him, will the check still be good?" Tynie answers ending in an enraged question.

"Of course it is. We will not fire him til that clears. Oh and he is on suspension now given what you've just told me, UNPAID. We are also filing for him to lose his bar card today, also due to what you just said." Tomas's lawfirm boss tells her. "Very well. Have a good weekend." Tynie answers as they hang up. Tynie bursts into a vengeful laughter at the end of that conversation, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion. Tynie explains "That was PERFECT! Tomas bitched to his lawfirm's high-ranks about my apparent armed-yet-still growling bouncer type head of security, only to get suspended without pay after his high-rank found out what you HAD to have overheard! He's also Kissin his barcard GOODBYE for LIFE!" Bobby laughs"That IS perfect!" They hug after the laughs start to fade, each one grateful for the glad ending to a dealing with an asshole.

"This calls for celebration, your choice:Sake or White Zin?" Tynie asks from his arms. "Only if we get it together will we drink the White Zin, saving the sake for when we don't have an event the next day." Bobby retorts, killing her plot to serve him. Right as they get up, Bobby's phone goes off with Steve on the other end "I hear tale Tynie just got a womanizing asshole lawyer suspended and about to lose his bar card." "Dude, you missed it! She was EPIC! That guys' boss called her, and with one divulgence, everything you said is TRUE!"Bobby boasts back. "I also hear she has an armed head of security." Steve assumes. "Yep. ME!" Bobby brags. "Sweet! Enjoy your night guys! Tell Tynie she kicked ass. AGAIN!" Steve concludes as they hang up. Tynie's turn to headtilt in confusion, before learning "My Queen's vibe on Tomas was right on the money. He is a filandering fucktard and you just got revenge for many women." Tynie screams "FUCK YEAH!"

The pair head for the fridge arm-in-arm after Bobby sets his phone by Tynie's, going for the wine. Tynie splits off to get the glasses as her man obtains and opens the bottle. Pouring it for them both, Bobby attaches "You're also right about my honored reputation with other lawyers." Prior to sipping it, Tynie answers "I am also honored to have such a stud as my man and practice's head of security."

They clink glasses at that, as the enjoyment of the wine began. One question nagged at Bobby, and it was "As I am your head of security, you still want me keeping eyes on Sasha when you're in court?" Tynie's reply "I DID tell the high-rank of that asshole you were on vacation, so technically you doing that makes my remark true." Bobby nods, realizing she just found one bitchkickin loophole.

Tynie's practice phone goes off one more time, the high-rank from Tomas' soon-to-be former lawfirm on the other end "Counsel, how much do we owe you for pulling your head of security off of vacation?" Her answer "Five million donated to charity with the words "At Each Other's Hips Project" in the check's memo line ought to cover it. Send me a copy of the check too. I believe you have my mailing address accessible in the files for the lawsuit Tomas just settled." "Yes Counsel, right away. I do and I shall. Have a good one." The high-rank concludes as they hang up.

A text received just as Tynie went to set that device down reads "You're THE Tynie Goren with the "At Each Other's Hips Project?!" Confirming that in her reply, she learns her requested amount was upped five-fold. Accepting that in a final reply, she shows that conversation to Bobby. "My hot mama DOES kick ass." Bobby brags taking that device from her with his free hand to set it down. Tynie bows to that, blushing and grinning as they resume sipping the wine. Those two glasses end the bottle, Bobby sets to rid of it so Tynie can relax.

The minute he gets back to her Tynie senses "One courtdate down, one to go. Now watch that one will settle out too." Bobby returns "Given your evident ass-kicking reputation with lawyers, it just might." "I'm pretty fuckin good at that for a rookie.." Tynie answers meekly. Bobby clears his throat at the meekness of his wife's last words, saying "In the words of Treena: Don't be modest.. brag about it!" Tynie corrects"The legal world has NO clue who just entered their realm!" Bobby sits down beside her, taking Tynie into an enwrapment before concluding "Damn right they don't!"

Basically predicting the future, Tynie's practice phone goes off again, with the credit card company's counsel on the other end. She takes the call without totally breaching Bobby's hold on her as this is discussed "Counsel, you name the figure, we pay it. We will send you copies of current evidence that the check will clear without incident." Tynie answers "Thirty million cash, FLAT." The other counsel says "We can either mail this to you or deliver it in person, which do you prefer?" Tynie's reply "In person, you have my address." The other counsel says back "We do, how about Tuesday?" Tynie answers "Tuesday is fine. Afternoon though." The other counsel says "Done. See you then." They hang up after that, Tynie's practice phone set down yet again.

"It's official: I know EXACTLY how Steve feels!" Tynie elates. "How is that?" Bobby ponders. "Oh the credit card company's lawyer basically said name a figure and they'll pay it. Tuesday afternoon they'll be by to make that happen. I hope that couple is cool with thirty million cash!" Tynie divulges. "They will be.. trust me. As I will stand honored in the post as your practice's armed yet growling bouncer type head of security!" Bobby returns,quenching Tynie's last curiousity. Every call needed to cancel the courtdate and arrange a meetup with Kalyn made, Tynie's practice phone gets set down.

"We have barely relaxed, so my hot one, watch this." Tynie says as she changes her practice phone's voicemail to say she is not-so- available until Monday given family events over the weekend and to only call if it is urgent. Also in that message is a warning to her clients that NO calls will be taken Saturday before that device is set down one more time. "Handled perfectly, my sexy one." Bobby says upon witnessing and hearing that, slowly scoring her up into his arms. "I took the family event idea from Tariyu. Figured we are teachin him stuff, may as well learn too." Tynie claims proudly. Bobby nods concurring with that in silence.

Tynie melts into his arms confidently, as Bobby holds her as tightly as possible while allowing her to breathe. He wonders "What does my ever-gorgeous Queen want to do for dinner later?" "Surprise me." She replies resting on his pecs with yet another shit-eating grin on her face. Bobby snakes a hand away from her to ask Steve in a text about any places that deliver the pair haven't tried yet. Steve replies with an Italian joint right by his office and gets Bobby their number. That conversation ended, Bobby calls the new joint right away.

Tynie is happily clueless as to what just went down, as she sees her man set his phone down, grabs Bobby's hand to kiss the back of it. He returns in kind as their hands are lifted to his lips, hers on top. An hour later, the Italian joint's delivery guy is at the door. "My Queen, rest here. I will be right back." Bobby implores, heading to answer it, slinking out of the embrace with her slowly. Tynie lays back smiling. The front door opened just enough to gather the meal, the delivery guy bails soon after. Tynie arises to move the phones and her diabetic kit from the coffee table as the food arrives in their living room. Bobby heads to get them flatware for the dinner, as Tynie notices that he's worried his cooking from the day before will be outdone. Bobby comes back with a smirk on his face, which sells out his concern on that right away.

She taps the couch asking him to sit next to her without anything said, Bobby complies still smirking. "Now my King, don't you worry about this. You and all you do are ALWAYS tops with me..NOTHING in existence will come REMOTELY Close or change that. I know you can cook a bitch-kickin Italian meal, you already have." Tynie states trying to eradicate his concerns. Bobby answers "Thank you my Queen, I love you. I know it's silly of me to worry about this, and now am aware my concerns were far from founded." The smirk on his face morphs into a huge shit-eating grin as they begin eating. One bite taken by each, Tynie says "That was terrible, seriously." Bobby retorts "Absolutely horrendous." They chime in as one "NEVER AGAIN!" Turning to see if she could uncover why that was the case, Tynie discovers the carriers for the food covered in a layer of ice. "Son of a bitch!" She yells, pointing to what she just unveiled getting Bobby to call his credit card company and contest the charges immediately.

The remnants of that "Dinner" are trashed urgently as Tynie flies across the home to rid of it all. Arriving at her man's hip, Bobby apologizes "Sorry my Queen had that garbage before her. I won't be charged for it though." "Worry not my King, we can make each other a proper meal. I'm glad you don't have to pay for that bullshit." Tynie plots. They head for the kitchen, each making good on that plan the second Bobby's phone is laid down. Tynie is off sautéing onions and baking potatoes as Bobby tries his hand at the mini grill for brats. Twenty minutes later, a "proper" meal for the two is done, they settle beside the kitchen bar to eat. This time truly enjoying it, they smile like total ditzes between bites.

Completed with the dinner, Tynie clears everything that wasn't meant for the wedding from the house, loading the dishwasher as Bobby gets them sodas. "Hunky one, you're amazing in the kitchen!" She boasts. "As are you, my Hot One." Bobby affirms. The sodas set down where they were seated, Tynie pops them both open before swearing "To the most sacred person in my life. One I refuse to live without, whose love is my core reason for being. I worship you Bobby Goren." Before they drink the sodas Bobby responds "As I do you Tynie Goren, everything you said alongside the words declared in love declared for all time." They basically chug the sodas from that point on, Tynie again blowing his mind with a belch. "Before you ask, just because I am small.. doesn't mean I can't outdo bigger people in belching contests. I actually have." She boasts. "Really?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I did those AFTER the chugging contests. Beat out guys that are built like damned linebackers too!" Tynie concludes, inadvertently daring Bobby to try that theory. He does and she is stunned, chuckling "OK, I would have lost to you. I admit that." Bobby bows to that, laughing as he becomes aware that Tynie is FAR from a prude. The cans tossed into the trash, Tynie clears the dishwasher and everything else from their dinner before leading Bobby to the couch. The house was exactly as the others left it prior, which is precisely how this couple wanted it.

"Oh and if you're wondering the only things I CANNOT do are: Live without you and your love, deal with snakes, or prepare people's taxes. I am not too keen on being around spiders, rats and mice either." Bobby learns as they make way to the living room. "You won't deal with any of those, and I vow love you for beyond all time. No worries about you living without my love. Don't think about living without me, we have forever together and I won't have my Queen concerned about that now. We shall cross that bridge when we come to it: together." Tynie is informed as her man engulfs her in his arms plopping onto the couch.

"How'd my King know that concern eats at me so much?" Tynie wonders. "I have noticed since the BMW wreck, the way you leapt to save me was my first red flag on that. I know you were scared to death and apparently still are, it shows in just how tightly you hold me. I love the closeness, but I also am aware that my baby's heart has been burdened by that very powerfully." Bobby explains. "I wouldn't have sat back idly when my man was in that kind of danger, I know you would race to protect me. You have before, and I felt that time was right to show you just how far I'd go." Tynie confesses. "I know my love, its alright. You're also right. Like I said, we shall cross that bridge together when the time hits." Bobby consoles.

Tynie cries at that, finally freeing her heart of that ball and chain as Bobby squeezes her for dear life to try and soothe her. "The timing of this confession blows goats! We have a wedding tomorrow, I'm supposed to be happy." Tynie mopes "Now my Angel, don't berate yourself. Sasha would've known you had painful things on your heart, and that would have hurt her very deeply. This confession isn't badly timed at all. I didn't know confessions blew goats though!" Bobby answers trying to get her to laugh, and it works perfectly.

Sharing in a strong cuddle, Tynie and Bobby are able to yet again hear one another's prayers. Tynie goes first:"Thank you God for bringing me Bobby, he totally gets me. His love is a potent thing, as is everything else about him. To my mama, other L.A., and those who watch us from above:Thanks for aiding in that hookup!" Bobby follows that with: "Thank you God for bringing me this gorgeous woman who I can adore forever. She gets me as well. To her Mama, other L.A., and whoever else watches us from above: She's not the only one grateful for the assistance in this hookup!" Tynie's cross tattoo flinches violently as those prayers are said, the pair taking it as a heavenly fistpump sent to them. Bobby sets her aside to reload the shoulderbag so Tynie relaxes, him making sure everything she had in it earlier was back as it was earlier. "You didn't have to do that.." Tynie trails off smiling, sliding that bag to her arm. "Wanted to." Bobby finalizes smiling back at her. They kiss again as he leads her to their room, not breaking the affections while they trekked across the house.

Making it to their bed, the pair finally split from the kiss "That was amazing! We are SO doing it again!" Tynie elates. "Definitely!" Bobby cheers, taking her shoulderbag from Tynie to unload it. "Hold it, My King is my everything as well as my practice's head of security, and far from my servant. I got this." Tynie halts. Taking over from Bobby's attempt, her phones and diabetic kit wind up laid across Tynie's end table, his phone tossed on the bed. Instead of verbally replying to that, Bobby starts kissing across Tynie's cheek, down her neck as the kisses morph to nibbles on her collarbone. Tynie makes that easier for him by tilting her head away from the pair, Bobby howling between nips "As my sexy Queen wishes.." They land on her side of the bed, Bobby taking one hand away from Tynie long enough to set his phone aside on the endtable nearest his half.

Tynie sets to giving just as she got, nipping at his jawline in a trail to his pecs, purring "As we both wish for each other." They are in the throes of a romantic nipfest at that point, each one nibbling on the other, neither anywhere near a protest. Breath eluding them at last, they separate from it all saying at once "Definitely doing THAT again too!" Tynie rolls away to charge her phones and check her sugars as Bobby charges his phone. Finding out she's golden on the glucose levels for another time, the kit is set as was before the check and laid aside. Upon re-entry to her man's arms, Tynie ponders "Who knew one unusually-timed confession by me would lead to affections like THAT?" Bobby unveils her cross tattoo and points to it flinching violently with a Cheshire cat grin. Tynie laughs at that, realizing his unspoken answer was right and already re-enforced.

"I say we watch the flicks we basically missed yesterday." Tynie plans, as Bobby sets the system to restart with one hand keeping the other arm around her. "Excellent plan, my sexy one." Bobby affirms as the first movie rolls on. The remote set by his phone, Bobby engulfs Tynie in a very powerful embrace, appeasing her with the strength of the hold. Tynie sighs at that move, melting into Bobby's embrace. Laughing at varied points during the flick, they enjoy more than the movie's comedy: just being together also basked in.

The other missed movies viewed, laughs and Tynie nuzzling his pecs transpire in their duration, especially when snakes or freakish parts happened. "Guess ya married a true wuss huh?" Tynie kids. "My woman is FAR from a wuss, I love being able to defend you. I just got to see another part of my baby's true self then is all." Bobby refutes. The fourth movie totally sucked, they skipped over it halfway through. "I will rid us of that trash after the wedding, I promise." Tynie says. "More like we shall do that as one, no need for either of us to try being the other's servant." Bobby corrects getting a deep kiss. As they split from that, the fifth movie was shut off given the fact they'd already seen it. The covers tossed across each by the other at the same time, their nightly snuggle resumes as they await sleep's arrival. Not held up for long, Tynie and Bobby find themselves cuddling in slumber.. same as always.

Today had a lot of shots for Tynie to prove herself to the public, all of them taken and excelled at. Alongside some anger, more happiness,a few new things to happen for the pair and public unveiled. A mixed bag of emotions as Tynie's heart set itself free of one last burdensome emotion, Bobby being right there with her. Some new ways to display love tested, each one getting revered. The day before a wedding in their home was indeed interesting in the best way possible for them and everyone around the couple, even folks they barely know. Tynie got word of just how deep Bobby's love runs, as he did hers, their souls took their hearts even higher in a heavenly flight.

Paradise enhanced in unexpected ways.. Tomorrow's wedding shall more than follow THAT trend…


	25. 25

Title: Welcome To The Family (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the rest are Mine. All the Italian used was courtesy of online translator sites.

The morning of her brother's wedding, Tynie and Bobby arise at the same time. Trying something different knowing of her man's Italian heritage, with a smile Tynie says "Ti Amo Bobby." He's stunned by the new greeting at first, saying it right back to her sharing the smile. Still in his arms, Tynie leans backwards on Bobby before giving the first kiss of the day, making it a very hot one. He returns it just as it was given, the shock of her new greeting replaced with flattered affection and spicy passion. Separating from that in their new way, splitting the kiss into smaller ones the pair are left staring into each other's eyes. "I didn't know you knew Italian." Bobby poses "Not that much, just enough to speak my heart really." Tynie answers, the two hopping out of bed together.

Being completely clueless as to what should be worn that day given coming events, Tynie goes for a shoulderless red dress that draped to her ankles with heels to match. Strutting back to their room, Bobby sees what she's in as he stood to greet her, elating. "Baby, you look.. Oooooh!" Tynie turns red as her dress when that is mentioned, replying at a half-soft tone "Thanks." Escorting her to the edge of their bed, they again kiss in the duration. "Be right back my Queen.." Bobby promises as he heads off to try and match his suit to her dress.

Tynie's personal phone goes off and it's Bruno saying there are no dresses for the bridesmaids because Sasha didn't want to "Torture" them with a bad call on that. Managing to take a pic of herself, Tynie replies with what she is wearing for the wedding. A stunned reply obtained, they say their farewells and that device is set down. Next thing done is a check of her sugars, being good on that, the kit is stashed for quick use later. Bobby walks right up to her, dressed to the nines instigating Tynie to leap to her feet as his greeting. "My man looks.. DAMN!" She elates as they become entwined in each other's arms.

Heading back to their bed just long enough to score up the phones, Tynie plans "I will duck in here when I gotta check my sugars. Don't want Sasha worried over that." Bobby takes her phone and pockets it next to his as this is heard "Sounds good to me." The pair head out arm-in-arm after that, each one glowing at how the other's dressed. Bobby leans into her and whispers "Si Guarda Sexy, Mia Regina." Tynie whispers back "Si Guarda Sexy Il Mio Re." Each blush at that as yet another kiss is shared, their tongue's romantic dexterities closing the conversation. Tynie and Bobby had a few hours before the wedding, planning to enjoy them together.

"What brought on you telling me I'm sexy and you love me in Italian?" Bobby wonders. "Trying something different. I got a lesson in just how Italian you are the other night,figured I'd show my hand on speaking my heart in a new way, to me anyhow." Tynie explains as they head for the couch. They snuggle for a bit, relaxing without a talk until the others arrived. "Stay here my Angel.. be right back." Bobby relates with a shit-eating grin. Tynie leans back on the couch, returning the grin she was bestowed as he goes to get their coffees made. Surprising her, Bobby makes them breakfast croissants similar to the burritos she hooked them up with a few days ago.

Coming back to his wife with those things on a tray, Tynie sets that on the coffee table as they sit down together. "I kiiiinda blew Bruno's mind." Tynie peeps. "How so?" Bobby asks. "Apparently Sasha thought that us bridesmaids having to wear a dress that we may not like was akin to torture. We are to wear what we like for dresses today, I sent Bruno a pic of what I'm in right now. He was actually speechless!" Tynie elaborates as they go for the breakfast, getting Bobby's jaw to drop. Enjoying it, they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly with nothing spoken. Finished at the same second, Tynie tells him "Damn that was good!" Bobby nods grinning from ear to ear as they have coffee. The minute the coffees are done with, Tynie gathers everything to get it in the dishwasher. "My man's turn to kick back and relax." She says heading away. Bobby complies with a grin,awaiting her return.

Going back to the couch immediately after that is completed, Bobby arises to meet her. Glancing at her hand and about her neck, Tynie realizes that they forgot their jewelry. Heading back to their room in order to change that, Bobby keeps a very close one-armed hug on Tynie. They arrive by the jewlery box, each placing the jewelry on the other, smiling big as life. Tynie initiates the powerful one-armed hug as they leave that room again. They head out for the couch to await the others, the second that couple gets there a tight cuddle ensues."These heels are gonna be the death of me later." Tynie warns. "Not if my strong hands that work magic as you call them have anything to say about it!" Bobby giggles. Tynie laughs back, aware of what he just promised. Less than two hours til the wedding, they spent the bulk of that wait in each others arms with periodical passion displays.

Every couple except TreMarkis and Sasha showed up about twenty minutes early. Tynie lets them in as they arrived in their own vehicles, standing at the front door as a group. The others seeing what Tynie was in, a communal "DAMN!" was shouted. A blushing bow given them, Tynie awaited Tao and Tariyu before locking up. That pair rushed in a few moments after the others, Tao being absolutely speechless at the getup he saw his friend and lawyer in. They half bow, Tariyu joining them as Tynie steps aside to allow them in. Tariyu approaches Tynie and says "I hope this isn't rude: You are amazingly beautiful." Her reply "That was far from rude, and thanks." TreMarkis shows up at the door before his soon-to-be wife, heading right for the others before doing a double-take at what his sister wore. Bobby laughs "I did the same thing!" Tynie's face was actually redder than her dress right then, embarrassed at everyone's reactions. Sasha then arrives at the door, walking in to be with everyone else, again Tynie gets a double-take.

The front door locked up behind them all, Tynie rejoins her man on the couch. Conversations start with everyone there, each of the others who mattered to Bobby and Tynie still in a state of awe for what they saw her in. TreMarion walks right up on the pair and says "Bobby, I don't know how ya did it, but you got my Babygirl to be at her very best. I have next-to-NEVER seen her dressed like this!" "Daddy, Bobby's love, devotion, protection, and all-encompassing adoration did that." Tynie answers. TreMarion nods, realizing that in her own way:his Babygirl spoke the truth. TreMarion leaves them be afterwards, going back to Lysa's hip. Tynie and Bobby say as one with a mutual shit-eating grin "Ti Amo!" TreMarkis hears that and brags "Bobby she SERIOUSLY worships you. I have NEVER heard her tell a man she loves them in a foreign language!" "We worship each other!" The pair elude at the same second, blowing TreMarkis's mind.

The group then lines up for the ceremony, Tao and Tariyu in the audience. The ladies to the right of where Sasha will be. The guys to the left of TreMarkis, excluding TreMarion who is giving Sasha away. Steve officiating, everything's set in motion. Stealing a move of Tynie's, the wedding march was NOT played. Instead they chose a 70s rock lovesong to be heard as Sasha was walked down the aisle. Tao and Tariyu not only stand, but bow as Sasha is lead to her man. Sasha was stunned at that as Tynie mouths "It's an honor thing." Getting a nod as her reply, Sasha grins from ear to ear. Arriving next to TreMarkis, Steve asks "Who gives this woman away?" TreMarion brags "Everyone who wants her happy and is a part of seeing her in love." The two split off, Sasha going to the side by her bridesmaids, TreMarion heading to the guys. "The couple have written their own vows and will share them now."Steve mentions.

TreMarkis goes first "I have worshipped you from the second I first laid eyes on you. My love is eternal, the devotion matching. Sasha, I give you my life,my heart, and a ring to show the world just what you mean to me:from now til after the end of time." Sliding the ring to her right hand as that is said, Sasha cries happily. TreMarkis hears "I have been right at your hip with the worshipping. My love is as eternal as a tattoo across the expanses of existence. Devotedly I give you my life, my love, and a ring to brag about our forever to the world with." His ring placed on the left ring finger, before Steve can say it, they kiss. Hoots and hollers abound, celebration of this sacred day proudly boasted by those who mattered most. Steve sees that couple split from the kiss and announces "I give you Mr. and Mrs. TreMarkis Wilman!" Everyone else there cheers again, as the newlywed couple walks arm-in-arm down the aisle as one.

The couples who served in the wedding party then race to each other, to party about this with their own affections briefly. Tao and Tariyu stood proudly, honored to just be a part of this event. Every love display split from, Bruno kicks off the music part for that celebration, finding the remote to the entertainment center to start the jams. Instead of having the bouquet and garters tossed, TreMarkis and Sasha decided that since Tariyu and Tao are the only single folks there that Tariyu got the bouquet and Tao the garter. The dollar dance was also forfeited, that couple figuring they were set for life and didn't need it. The father-daughter dance had TreMarion in place of Sasha's real dad, because TreMarion had been a better dad in the short time Sasha's known him. As for when people ate, given the fact it was a pot-luck styled reception, anyone scarfed when they wanted.

Tariyu walks right up on Bobby as the father daughter dance ends asking "You alright with me dancing with Tynie?" Bobby replies"Sure." The Younger One takes Tynie by the hand, electing to slow dance with her as the next song played with some space between them. "This is out of honor for Bobby. You are his wife, any other way would be rude." Tynie hears, then advising. "Tariyu, you are right on that. Just remember this: If a lady says closer is OK, then be respectful about it and grant the wish.. Keep your hands above her beltline if ya can though." Bobby saw all that happen and he tells Tao "Tariyu is pretty good at chivalry." Tao concurs "I don't think you and I would have that any other way."

The two shake hands as Tariyu escorts Tynie back to her man, nervously peck-kissing her hand. Tynie kneels to Tariyu's cheek, returning the peck to his cheek as she says "Thank you, Young One." She arises from that as Tariyu places his hand on the cheek she kissed, giggling with a blush across his face. Tao turns to her, unspokenly they share a dance as Bruno was on some sort of slow dance kick. Tariyu returns to Bobby, saying nothing as Tynie shares a dance with Tao which matched the one with Tariyu. The others split off and dance with their loves, then each other as that happened. Tao goes to bow before Tynie, only to get told "Elder, it would not be appropriate for me to fully bow in this dress. I thank you for the respect in that, but for this one time.. I ask that we hug." Tao understandingly grants that wish before Tynie is returned to Bobby yet again.

Sasha and TreMarkis's gifts were to be opened by them later since she's on medical orders to be as relaxed as she could. Several dances and trips to the potluck buffet made by many, the time flew by in celebration of the newly married pair. Tariyu was dually hellbent at that point:Keeping the newlyweds relaxed by blazing a trail across Tynie's home to get what they needed for the most part, and showing as much respect as his little frame could muster. After being waited on hand-and-foot,TreMarkis kids "He's friends with my sister alright!" Tariyu amends "Sir, I am friends with your sister. I am doing this as an honor-gift to your new family. I say that because to me once you're a husband, a new family is par for the course. By the way, my name is Tariyu." Sasha is stunned and replies for them both "Tariyu, you are quite the gentleman. My husband was kidding, but now we know you mean it. Thank you. Oh and my name's Sasha, my husband's is TreMarkis." Tariyu tries to shake their hands, only to get hugged instead.

That hold broken from, Tariyu educates "The bow you two are about to get is an honor thing. Please enjoy your day." The newlyweds nod smiling as Tariyu bowed at each before walking away to rejoin Tao. "Grandfather, tell me.. how'd I do?" Tao is asked. "You did wonderfully." Tariyu learns. "Tariyu, I saw everything you did for them. It was amazing!" Bobby and Tynie chime in at once. Treena sees Tariyu's bouquet, placing it in water before handing the vase with the flowers to Tao. "Tynie, I will replace this vase later." Treena offers"Nope.. it's a gift to those two." Tynie refuses.

Tao hugs her again, given the request not to bow he got prior. Everyone going about to introduce themselves to the two newest people in their group, hugs and handshakes abound, apparently Tynie's request for one day of not bowing covered many. Tao walks up to the newlyweds saying "I have in my hand a LIFETIME gift certificate to my restaurant for your new family. Tariyu is my grandson and I am with him about the new husband new family thing." Sasha taking that up happily, that pair hugs him as tightly as they could since Taohad a vase in the other hand. Bowing to them just as Tariyu did, the newlyweds smile already aware as to why that happened. Not too terribly later, Tao and Tariyu leave, going first to bow in honor of the newlyweds as they waved to the others.

Everyone else noted just how Tariyu and Tao treated them boasting as one "They're IN!" Sasha and TreMarkis having overtaken the couch usually used by Bobby and Tynie, they snuggle up in an elevated happiness. Bobby is standing behind Tynie, secretly praying that her sugars don't go through the floor as he bearhugs her. "I'll be right back babe, you know why." Tynie whispers in his ear, absolving that concern in a flash. Bobby goes to divert Sasha from seeing that, asking "So.. how'd ya like having Tynie's mentored one serve ya?" Sasha asks "OK. what did we miss?" Bobby explains how Tariyu met he and Tynie, what was said, and the whole mentoring thing's origination. "He has the flying about thing down pat! The chivalry he showed was pretty good too!" Sasha boasts.

Tynie finding out she made it to her device just in time, it took two epi-shots of insulin to re-set her levels, repacking the kit before she sought to be with the others. Bobby sees her out the corner of his eye and she nods with a smile, answering his question before he asked it. Jesia and Gary are next to leave, hugging everyone else as they thanked Tynie and Bobby for hosting the event. Tynie walks them out, locking up behind them. Charlie and Nessa follow that suit, then Steve and Treena, followed by TreMarion and Lysa.

Tynie waits til they all leave before locking up that time, waving as they all drive away in their own rides. Sasha is about to arise for helping with cleanup when Tynie objects "Hell no. You sit down, I got this." Bobby follows her on that, allowing the newlyweds time alone. The pot-luck was set up in throw-away carriers, making the clearing of it all much easier. Bobby takes everything out to the garbage cans in the garage as his wife loads the dishwasher. The newlyweds are snuggled up close, sharing affections quietly as the host couple arrives in the living room.

Separating from that, Sasha whispers "My Husband, the baby and I are getting tired." TreMarkis scoops her up and says "We'll be back for the gifts later, I have a wife to get to bed." Bobby nods,escorting them to Sasha's ride before re-entering the home and locking up. The second that is done, Tynie races to his arms, happy that everything went so well. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is scooping her up into a threshold carry as they head for the couch.

Recounting favorite parts of the day, Tynie says "It was soo cute when Tariyu danced with me. He was a total gentleman. The sweetest part was overhearing him ask you if that was OK." Bobby approves "That was nice, poor kid was scared to death though. He didn't need to be, and I hope he knows that." Tynie retorts "Yeah, and the way he kissed my hand, all tense and worried you'd be peeved.. it was kinda cute.I kissed his cheek to calm him of that, already knowing he had nothing to be concerned about." Bobby implores "Did you see his reaction to that? He held that cheek like it was gold, that was adorable."

Tynie recalls "The way he pulled one of my moves by preventing Sasha and TreMarkis from doing much was nicely executed too. Never taught him that one and he still knew it!" Bobby laughs "That's what Sasha said!" As one they boast "The little man is most definitely gonna make some lady feel like a Goddess someday!" "All in all, the wedding was perfect!" Tynie beams. Bobby concurs "Without a doubt!" Tynie declares "Another thing I liked about today is that the others were so receptive to Tao and Tariyu." Bobby confirms "Those two are LOVED by the others as much as they are by us!" That couple kiss wildly ending that talk with passions instead of further words,separating from that in their new typical way: a descending-depthed kiss.

Tynie's phone goes off in a text from Bruno informing them he insists upon delivering the gifts to the newlyweds another day. Confirming that in a reply, the nature of the plan forwarded to TreMarkis and confirmed that device is set back in Bobby's pocket. "Bruno just took a page from Tariyu's book. He is adamant about delivering the gifts for Sasha and TreMarkis on another day." Bobby recalls "You said it yourself:Tariyu can teach us all some things." Tynie nods smiling for a moment.

Bobby's already aware as to why that smile vanished, Tynie's told "Let me handle that." Tynie slowly spins around to place her aching feet on his lap, only to have the heels tossed across the house first. Bobby sees an imprint from them on his wife's feet, planning "We are getting rid of those, I will not have my Queen wear anything that leaves marks." Tynie answers "Thank you my King. Those damn things were about to be murder on my feet!" A smiling nod given her, Bobby sets right away to massaging the pain from her feet. "Ohh babe, that is phenomenal. Keep it up." Tynie moans out as the agony from the heels is being removed from her. Bobby grins again, continuing the rubdown as to grant her wish without words.

The way Bobby finds out the pain is gone:Tynie bursts out laughing when he tries to rub the soles of her feet. Setting her legs down, Tynie taps his and declares "We're equals, your turn." Bobby gently puts his legs on her lap, having his shoes tossed right by hers for the time being. "Oh.." He moans out as his feet are freed of the shoes, telling her instantly that the pain she endured was shared. "That's it, those are gone too. My King does NOT wear anything that hurts."Tynie admonishes as she begins the massage. "Babe that feels amazing. Keep it up." Bobby groans out, evidencing her suspicions firmly. She grins at him, complying with his wishes not uttering another thing. Apparently Tynie isn't the only one with ticklish spots on the soles of her feet, Bobby proving so much as soon as the tension is gone from his feet by laughing his ass off.

She then gently sets his legs down from her lap, sliding in for a cuddle the minute his feet touch the floor. "What exactly went through your head when you saw me in this thing?" Tynie ponders as her head was nestled on his pecs. "That my wife is one OBSCENELY hot woman!" Bobby swears . Tynie is again blushing redder than her dress, telling him before he asks "You are OBSCENELY sexy yourself, that suit on you, DAMN!" Bobby blushes to the point where the least-red thing is Tynie's dress. Given the fact everyone left with a lot of time remaining in the day because of Sasha being tired, Tynie ponders "Anything else my man wants to do today?" Bobby leans in saying "Just hold you for now. We go from there." Tynie sighs at that plan, being more than ready to just have Bobby's well-built arms around her.

Sasha texts Tynie's personal phone to apologize for her and the others leaving so young in the day. A reply basically saying that the newlyweds deserved time alone sent, love yous are shared as that device is set back into Bobby's pocket. "That little shit was worried we'd be mad because of how early everyone left. I shot that shit down pat though!" Tynie relates. Bobby nods adding "They needed proper time alone anyways." Bobby then reminds "Babe, the clients know already. At least they will when they get your voicemail. Besides, not much can be done til Monday anyhow. Please relax." Tynie melts into his arms confidently again, he was right. To further ease his wife's mind, Bobby manages to check her practice line's voicemail and texts with her personal phone. "No messages or texts. I managed to find that out, probably won't be able to again!" He boasts. "My King is a genius, Thank you for doing that.." Tynie broadcasts, adjusting her lean against him so her head is laid back across one of his pecs.

Bobby then flitters nipping kisses down her jawline, treading in kind to her collarbone, causing Tynie to tilt her head a bit in order to make that move easier for him. Soon as that's done, as she spins about Tynie begins taking his tie off with one hand throwing it aside prior to rendering his top two shirt buttons undone. Bobby sees just how ferociously Tynie made haste of his tie and shirt buttons, leaning back to receive her affections. Their eyes meet soon after, another kiss of hellish-heated magnitude is shared.

Their new style of splitting from those used, Tynie plots "Today calls for us sipping sake!" They each leave the couch, going to get that particular drink, shutting the fridge afterwards. Instead of using the glasses that came with it, since there wasn't much left in the bottle they got, the couple takes shots from the original container. "Sasha, it's official:WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" The couple chime simultaneously in to the heavens as they pong-off shots of the sake. That beverage done with, Tynie shoots the bottle into the trash like a Hail Mary three pointer in a championship basketball game, making it perfectly. "DAMN!" Bobby brags. Tynie chuckles at that, noticing the pride in his reply to what she did.

The couple then leaves the kitchen, arm-in-arm going back for the couch. Neither in the condition to drive since sake's very potent alcohol, they snuggle up tightly. The effects hitting Tynie first, she leans in closer to her man. Bobby engulfs her in a very powerful hold the second she is nuzzled against him, wanting nothing more than to just have her in his arms. The sake soon hits him just as it did her, Bobby leaning back against the couch as to not disrupt her enjoying his hold. "This cannot be comfortable for my Divine One. I know you didn't wish to end my happiness in your sexy arms, but I don't want you uncomfortable in the name of keeping me relaxed." Bobby replies "I'm fine.. honestly." She notices the hesitation in his full answer, taking it as him begrudging the truth. A moan leaves his voice, and not one of enjoyment, proving her point.

Tynie arises, taking one of his arms with her as an unspoken insistance that Bobby be as relaxed as she was. "Come with me my King. I shall not stand for you not being relaxed just so I can be." Bobby hears as she leads them to their room. Slowly closing the gap they had, Bobby snuggles Tynie up with one arm. Making it to their room, Bobby sets her phone to charge by the other device on her endtable before closing her diabetic kit for the time being. "Baby's not gonna bother with that until later." Tynie learns as she goes to change. Bobby following her suit in that, they figured the tie can be obtained another time. Meet up in sweats fifteen minutes later, a kiss shared as they trek to the bed.

Breaking the affections as they arrive, Tynie hops in first holding the covers back for Bobby, who is beside her shortly after. The covers tossed about the couple, they cuddle up straight away. Opting just to be in each other's arms for awhile, the pair gets comfortable as they await a slight sobering from the sake.

"Today has been amazing, I never knew my figure rocked enough to cause so many double-takes!" Tynie brags. "I did, you're just THAT hot." Bobby assures. His wife blushes to that, getting hit with the full force of his adoration towards her in those words. Melting against him, Tynie sighs happily basking in the muscles flexing around her frame. Bobby is soon greeted with a sultry purr from his lady "Ti Amo My Sexy King.." Leaning down to her ear he responds in kind "Ti Amo My Sexy Queen." As soon as Tynie lifts her head slightly, they kiss again, each knocking the other back a bit with the intensity. Simultaneously emitting passionate growls from their voices, Tynie and Bobby take their sweet ass time splitting up from that romance. They lower the depth of the kiss reluctantly, staring into each other's eyes as soon as the pair have a minor gap between them. Tynie boasts "HOT DAMN! That was AMAZING!" Bobby affirms"Hell yeah it was!" She holds up one finger, Bobby already knowing why.

Slinking away from her man, Tynie checks her sugars for one last time, the diabetic kit not being too close to the bed at that moment. Finding out she was fine on that, the kit was reloaded as Tynie stunt-leapt across the room towards her man in the bed. Bobby is both stunned and worried as that is seen, advising "Although that was phenomenal to see, please do not do it again. I got scared when you were in midair that you'd be hurt. There is never that kind of rush to be near me.." Tynie leans onto his pec before replying "Yes my Muscular Stud." He takes her in deeply to an embrace, giving her the opportunity to resume enjoying what she was before leaving his arms.

The only time Bobby breaks the hold is to stroke her hair while she cooed out gleefully as the rest of his muscles were flexing around her figure. "Today's been awesome!" The pair says as one cocks her head to give him another kiss, only to have the hand he used to stroke her hair re-adjust her neck to make that more comfortable for her. Not protesting that, the couple is soon returned to the throes of a passionate share of love served by a mutual showing of their tongue's dexterities.

Everything the same as was just completed with the last kiss, they stare into each other's eyes before saying at the same second "Proud to be yours!" Bobby lays them both back so that the cuddle is not shared in a potentially discomforting pose, causing Tynie to purr out "Ooooh you're soo strong." Bobby blushes as this is mentioned "I'm also yours. Everything I have,am, ever shall become belongs to you and you alone." Tynie's turn to blush as she retorts "I am yours. All I have, am or ever will be is yours alone." They snuggle up in silence after that, Tynie wrapping her arms around his to return the embrace she has gotten as best as possible. "Oooh you are soo sexy mmm." Bobby whispers in her ear as that is pulled off. She smiles at that, not saying another word for the time being.

Bobby's phone goes off in a mass text him breaching the hold to answer it. That text was sent to tell the couple that the other couples had date days planned after the wedding, which is why Tynie and Bobby were not disturbed. Tao and Tariyu had another wedding to be at that day, that being the reason for their being first to leave. The newlyweds spent the day cuddling as Sasha and the baby slept, happy to be as one legally forever. Confirmation and congrats sent back, that device is laid down as it was earlier.

Tynie was peacefully resting in his arms at that moment, a huge smile across her face. Bobby smiles back upon seeing that, glad to have made his woman so content. "The other couples had date days, Sasha has been sleeping. Tao and Tariyu had another wedding today." Bobby informs. "Honestly, I am happy just being in your well-sculpted arms. Don't really feel like going out. Glad the others had a good day." Tynie answers. Bobby answers "I was hoping you'd say that about going out.I'm glad too for the others."

Tynie melts into his hold deeper as that hits her ears, wanting only to relax with her husband. Bobby sighs happily at the site of his love's reason for existing being so content in his yearning to surprise his wife, Bobby leans in saying "Wait here mia mamma molto sexy.I'll be back." Tynie purrs out "Yes il mio molto caldo Papi.."

He slowly breaks the hold as that was declared, heading to make her something special to eat. Heading for the kitchen he mutters "She said she saw my full Italian heritage the other night, this will be a surprise to her." Soon after that, the vent was kicked on as to not sell out his planned meal for them, as everything was being prepared. Turns out Bobby's plot was a special thing for Tynie and a total final "Fuck you" to that alleged Italian joint from the night before. Tynie had rolled onto his side of the bed, just wanting to be around his scent as he was away.

Each part of the meal was done cooking, and Bobby managed to clean up from that just before returning to his wife. Getting to their room, he sees her sit up against the pillows with another shit-eating grin. Tynie then snakes off the bed to be right next to him, being escorted to the kitchen again with his arm abounding her. As they get to the kitchen Tynie is only able to see the room from the flames from two candles, Bobby whisking her to a seat before joining her. Two plates made up with everything he intended to surprise her with before them, Tynie yelps out "Ohhh Sexy this is soo perfect!" He leans in for a quick kiss, getting his wish granted right away.

The moment they split from that, each one starts eating. Tynie's tastebuds are moshing against sheer heaven as the meal is consumed by her, Bobby learning such with every elated groan exiting her voice. He has enjoyed it as well, but his focus was on her being appeased by the dinner. They finish simultaneously, as Tynie leaps towards him for a kiss, using her tongue's passionate flexibility to tell him what she knew words could not. Bobby is knocked back abit by the true power of what his wife did to thank him for a moment prior to him bestowing the precise caliber of affection back. This time when they split off, Tynie kisses his lips even after the depth of that romance is down to pecks.

Bobby is then told "Il mio molto caldo Papi, aspetta qui. I will be right back." "Si mia mamma molto sexy." He tells her smilingly. Tynie then goes to clear the table and load the dishwasher. Reclaiming her spot at his hip minutes later, Bobby is given her hand as the candles are blown out. The pair return a trip to the fridge, as Bobby pulls out two wine coolers. Each opened for the other, they say as a toast in the same second "Ti Amo!" The bottles clinked, they sip the drinks in a standing snuggle of sorts. They finish at the same clip, Tynie again tossing the bottle in like a basketball shot over her man's hunky broad frame basically without looking. Bobby follows the bottle into midair lifting his head to witness it land perfectly in the trash again before saying proudly for another time "DAMN!" He follows her in ridding of the bottle in his hands, but not nearly as fancy as she did that.

Tynie then lead them back to their room, for the pair to resume cuddling alone for the rest of the night. Before they get into their room,Tynie is gathered up into his arms and carried the rest of the way. She squeals as he does that, excited to be back in his arms. She is soon laid into the bed just as she had begun to miss in secret:gentler than a rose petal hits the ground. Bobby sees a glow in her eyes as he does that, returning that in kind before joining her in the bed. "Why has my sexy mama not let me do that until tonight?" Bobby asks hurtly.

Tynie confesses "Lover, you've had many times where those muscles were called upon to be ready in a second to defend me. They also worked me over really good the last time we made love. I didn't have you do that as to rest them. That's all I swear!" Bobby's hurt is kicked to the curb in a hurry as her words strike his ears, replaced by a shit-eating grin and giggle. His wife notices that, leaning in for a cuddle as she finalizes "I also wanted to show you that I could drum up new ways to show my King that we are indeed equals."

Bobby's answer "Babe, I love you. I had no idea why I hadn't had the honor of doing that for you. I do now, and thank you for it." Tynie concludes "Anytime I can make my drop-dead gorgeous Hotness smile, that's an honor to me. You're the same way with me on that.. I already know." Bobby replies completing that conversation "You are absolutely right on that my hot mama!" They kiss as the covers are tossed about each by the other, ending their day in romance. Slumber arrived soon after they separated from that love display.

The wedding went off perfectly, this couple's souls already bragging such to the heavenly observers. Every couple celebrated with Bobby and Tynie, then alone with their loves. Sasha and TreMarkis did so in a low-key manner given her pregnancy.

Two new members to their esteemed batch of loved ones added, Tao and Tariyu already boasted upon after one day of being around Tynie's other loved ones. They were in.. no doubt about that!

Now to bask in contentment as Paradise found a new means of expansion..


	26. 26

Title: That's Just Me

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are mine…

Tynie wakes in the breadth of Bobby's embrace smiling before him, a slight spin around and Bobby gets a quick peck to the lips. "Love you." Tynie says softly, unintentionally causing him to awaken. "Love you too." Bobby relays as she is pulled in for a deep kiss. Lifting each other from the bed as that happened, the pair find themselves still in a love display as their feet touch the floor. Separating from that, Tynie hears her practice phone go off. Slinking away to answer it, she is told that the groundbreaking for the "At Each Other's Hips Project" is later that day. "A groundbreaking on a Sunday. Interesting. We'll be there." Tynie confirms,hanging up. A quick check of her sugars, discovering she's alright, that kit is packed for travel prior to Tynie returning to her man.

"Well, we have plans this afternoon. Apparently the head of the Bar Association managed to rig a groundbreaking for my project's new home today." Tynie informs. "Aren't you excited about that?" Bobby poses. "Yes, I am. Just don't wanna seem too unprofessional in front of the man I'd answer to if my practice has problems later." Tynie concludes. "You're worrying way too much, he'd ask me if you are OK if no happiness was shown. I know you're trying to keep a certain decorum about this, but babe,trust me be excited." Bobby declares. Realizing in seconds her man was right, again, she leapt into the air giggling. "That's better!" Bobby jokes seeing his woman leap up and down constantly giggling.

The next thing Tynie is aware of, Bobby got his phone and mass texted everyone telling them to meet this afternoon across the way from Tao's, they'd find out why when they arrived. The group confirming that excitedly, that device is put aside. Running up to his wife who was still celebrating in chuckles but not jumping anymore, Tynie is soon entrenched in a bearhug from behind. "We are SO celebrating this tonight, just us. Sasha's orders." Bobby tells her happily. "Wait. Sasha's orders HUH?!" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, I knew my baby wanted those who matter to be there. I just told them to meet us over by Tao's, they'll find out when they get there why. Sasha INSISTED we have a romantic night afterwards, saying she felt it best given how you've treated her since the pregnancy started." Tynie answers "The little shit is so sweet." They kiss wildly this time, Tynie whirling around to make that happen. The separation from such was snail-paced and still very intense.

Having a few hours before the groundbreaking, Tynie's silently debating between wearing a court-appropriate outfit or a romantic dress. Finally deciding she'd change for the celebration with her man, the court-acceptable outfit style is elected upon. She heads to the shower, telling Bobby "I'll be back mi Caldo uno." He smiles broadly as she is told "Si Mi Caldo uno." Getting cleaned up in a bit of a rush, Tynie comes back enwrapped in a towel. His turn, she gets the exact same wait here message given him. Tynie heads to get dressed, choosing a black slinking-yet-modestly loose ok-to-wear-in-court skirt suit.

Packing her shoulderbag with all three of their phones and her diabetic kit, Tynie goes back to get some leather boots on. Relaxing on the edge of their bed, she sees Bobby walk in as she did, again smiling broadly. She nods returning the facial expression as he goes off to get dressed. Arriving back to his lady soon after, Tynie arises to close the gap between the two noticing he wore a matching suit with a black leather suitjacket. "You look HOT!" She purrs to him. "You do too." Bobby whispers.

They wrap an arm around each other, staying in that room just long enough for Tynie to gather up her shoulderbag. Leaving their room, Tynie thinks they're going for the couch. Instead the pair head for the front door, Bobby getting Tynie's practice SUV keys while they exit. Locking up behind them, Bobby escorts her as if in the "Armed head of security" position, although she didn't know whether or not Bobby actually had his weapon on him. Opening the passenger door for her, Tynie slides in with that door closed behind her immediately after. Bobby half-races to the other side, hopping in as she puts the shoulderbag on the floorboard by her seat. His door shutting behind him, Tynie is told "Please relax mi caldo uno." She complies, leaning back in the seat, curious as all hell in regard to what he has planned. They drive off, Bobby plotting the whole time.

Parking in front of a country-style restaurant which was across the way from Tao's, Bobby hops out shutting his door prior to leading Tynie inside. Gathering her shoulderbag up, she exits the ride tapping the door closed with a twitch of her hips. They go in, and everyone they know, Tynie's new clients included leaps up shouting "CONGRATS TYNIE!" Floored, she bows to the group as they yell "WE LOVE YOU!" Tynie is blushing ferociously as that happens, raising one hand to stop them from the chant before saying "Love you guys too!" The head of the Bar Association approaches her, asking Tynie to follow him. Complying Tynie is lead to the front of the room where a podium and seats of honor are arranged. Not wanting any gaps between them, Bobby is right at her hip in the entirety of that trek.

Being seated side-by-side, the head of the Bar Association gets everyone's attention from a podium before saying "I have been in the field of law for longer than our honored guest has been on this Earth, although not by much. She opened my eyes in ways I didn't know I needed. Her project which we are celebrating today with this brunch and the groundbreaking will do just that: break legal ground. When I first heard of the idea for this and how it's related to her direct practice, and I mean no offense, I thought she was nuts. Hearing the motives behind everything we are now about to have in New York with this project, I realized my original feelings were wrong. Social responsibility expands beyond just respect shown each other, and the one seated next to me educated me on that. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Proprietor of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Tynie Goren!"

Crazedly loud applause with as many folks who could starting a standing ovation hits as she gets up to where the Bar Association head person was speaking. Waiting for the cheers to die down, Tynie waves to everyone there. "Thank you sir, and every other person present for this. I created the "At Each Other's Hips Project" to do as the esteemed head of our state's bar association mentioned not only for what he named. There is another reason related to my caring for others: That's just me. I have great people in my life backing this all up. A wonderful husband, excellent family, terrific friends, and the rest of you here. Enjoy the brunch!" Tynie says modestly, not wanting to drone on for too long. The Bar Association head walks up to her for a handshake, only to get hugged and told "Sir, I don't do handshakes with people who help me do good things. That's also just me."

That gentleman nods as the hold dissolves, leaning back and telling Bobby "She's amazing!" Bobby nods smiling as hugely as he could without dislocating his jaws. Tynie sits back down by her man, saying softly "God I was so nervous!" "You did great, the Bar Association head representative just told me he believed so. I already knew ya would!" Bobby says back at the same tone. As everyone else there was served and began eating, a media personality arrived at Tynie's spot. "Mrs. Goren, how do you feel about today's events?" Tynie's asked. "Call me Tynie, and to be honest I am very happy. Today shall serve as the starter to legal ground being broken, to borrow a line from the Bar Association head who's here today." The media personality leaves, allowing Tynie to relax. Bobby sits back in awe as to just how his wife took care of that, loosely wrapping an arm around her by lying it against the back of her chair.

"Tynie, there's a press conference after the ground breaking." The Bar Association head walks up to inform before bragging "You handle them like a veteran attorney already!" Tynie answers "Sir, thank you." Servers have handled every plate there except that couple's, such was resolved as the two lawyers had that brief chat. Finally the honor seats go dead silent as those seated start eating, finding the brunch rather good. That over, Tynie is arrived at again learning from the Bar Association head representative "Don't sir me again, the names Henry. I know you're trying to be respectful, but that whole sir thing unnerves me." Tynie nods replying "Fine with me, Henry." Bobby resumes how his arm was around her, keeping eyes on everyone there. Henry leads the honor-seated ones out first towards the groundbreaking site, then all the others depart for that area.

A podium with all kinds of media microphones set on it is mere feet away from the groundbreaking site, and Tynie silently prays she can blow Henry's mind again with how she deals in that situation. Smiles abound every face that isn't in the media as she is handed a golden shovel. A line of high-ranking lawyers from across N.Y. on either side of her, Bobby stands down temporarily. As every last one of the shovels are slid under the Earth, a small patch of dirt gets chucked aside by every person in that line. Applause is louder this time, given the fact the revelers were outside. Soon as that ends, Henry guides Tynie to the podium as the media types swarm firing off questions.

One-at-a-time the inquiries are answered, with only one flooring her "Tynie, do you think this project will go nationwide?" Stunned yet trying to keep decorum about her, Tynie replies "I'd be honored if that happened. However, I stand proud that today is New York's turn for legal groundbreaking and a new way to handle our fellow citizen's needs, especially for those who are struggling." Henry hears every retort to the media, actually puffing his chest in pride at the rookie lawyer's statements. Newshounds leaving after that reply in a mass retreat to their vehicles, Bobby arrives at one side of her, Henry on the other. A sigh of relief exits Tynie's lips at that point, glad the media aspect of this event was over.

"You were phenomenal, I have been in law for YEARS never before hearing replies to the media like THAT!" Henry boasted. Tynie bows slightly before saying modestly "Thank you, Henry. I just wanted to do our profession proud is all." Bobby chimes in "You definitely did that!" Henry nods confirmingly as Tynie closes the space between she and Bobby, trying to manage such without coming off as too affectionate before such a major legal player in the state. Bobby already knew why she did that, choosing to go back to scanning every other party that was there in the name of her protection. Henry says "Enjoy the rest of your day. Thank you for this project and the education it gave me." Tynie concludes "Anytime, Henry. You too!"

Each individual there for the groundbreaking sees Henry leave, waving to Tynie as they followed suit. Their farewells returned by Tynie, Bobby escorts her back to her practice's ride. Soon as she's seated, Bobby's phone goes off in a mass text congratulating Tynie and saying the others are celebrating in their own way. Everyone relates they'd safely left the event, promising only to bother the couple if it was urgent. Love you's texted back, that device is set back in the shoulderbag. Bobby hops in same as earlier, and they drive off.

During their travels unspokenly noting Tynie had something on her mind, Bobby senses "Before my Angel even apologizes, I knew you were being professional around those other lawyers. I know you feel bad about not being affectionate when we were out, yet I understood how you did things." Another sigh of relief leaves Tynie as she replies "You are the BEST! I love you!" "Love you too, now please relax." Bobby purrs at her, apparently having a surprise up his sleeves.

She does as he wishes, right up until they get to a custom jeweler. Everything as was earlier in terms of how they exit, the ride is remotely locked as the two head inside. The owner, Sean arrives at the couple's front before being instructed by Bobby "I need your brightest diamond, best chain, flittered with rubies and amethysts beside the diamond for my wife." Tynie's jaw hits the floor as Sean asks "Tynie Goren? The one who was just on the news?" "Yep." She answers, still in shock at what her man had ordered for her. "Consider this custom necklace a gift, you're giving a lot to the state with this legal project.. least I can do. Oh, and it comes with a LIFETIME warrantee." Sean plans firmly. Tynie and Bobby nod grinning at that, finalizing the arrangement as Sean went right away to making the necklace hers. Alone for a time as that was being crafted, Tynie whispers "My God baby, this is so sweet." Bobby replies "Just as you are." They hold each other one-armed-yet-closely waiting for the new jewelry. An hour later, Sean tries to give Tynie the necklace, having it's box snatched up by Bobby. She laughs at that, noticing her man had a certain presentation plotted which she didn't know of yet. Sean nods as the pair leave his shop just as they entered.

Every aspect of the return to Tynie's practice SUV same as earlier, Tynie settles in contently. Taking the new gift's box and placing it inside his leather jacket as his door closes softly behind him, Bobby soon sets to driving them away. "I never expected my project to fly like it is now so fast. I am NOT knocking it though, just wow." Tynie says in awe. Bobby smiles at that returning "It was evidently meant to fly as you say, enjoy that." She nods, giggling again to show her man his wishes were granted. They arrive home soon after that was discussed, the second her shoulderbag is on an arm Tynie is being treated like royalty as they go inside. Her practice SUV locked remotely as they shut and lock the front door, Bobby is soon inundated with affections he'd been withheld from earlier. Barely keeping his footing as that was given him, they stumble to the couch. Cuddling as they began to relax, Bobby asks "Clubbing or romantic dinner?" "Clubbing." Tynie answers. Reaching into his jacket, he slides the new jewelry box out. Taking her hand in his, that is opened before Tynie. "OH MY GOD! It's GORGEOUS!" She squeals checking out the necklace. Bobby puffs his chest and giggles as his lady is obviously ecstatic over the gift. Her turn to be knocked back by inundating love displays hits, and Tynie is grateful to be already seated. Somehow she kept a grip on the jewelry box in that duration, they split and the necklace is placed on her. The other one put in the new jewelry box as that went down, she mentally notes which one Bobby wanted her in that night.

"What to wear to Maxi's. That's the question." Tynie ponders. "Babe, you know I find you hot in ANYTHING." Bobby counters. She nods smiling before leaning back into his arms deeper. Bobby tightens the hold around her, celebrating silently the day's events thus far. Time fluttering by as they were in each other's arms, each second basked in by the pair smiles abounded: the relaxed enjoyment written all over their faces. Hating the fact she had to, Tynie snail-paced out of the embrace to check her sugars. Being decent-ranged on that, the kit is repacked set back in the shoulderbag.

Leaning into him she wonders "Wanna make love now or later?" Barely given enough time to stash the jewelry box inside her shoulderbag before sliding it onto an arm, Tynie is grabbed up in a rush by Bobby. His wife being hurriedly charioted to their room, Bobby howls in her ear "Now…" Squealing in anticipatory elation as she is whisked to their room, Tynie smiles.

They get there mere seconds after that all happened, Bobby setting Tynie near her side of the bed. The new necklace is taken off of her then set on the endtable, the shoulderbag left beneath it by Tynie as she leaps back to her man's hip. Bobby yanks her outfit off, saying in a lustful growl "This gets replaced later." The leather jacket taken off and chucked aside, his getup is treated as hers was. "So does this." She moans in pure erotic yearning at him. Kissing hungrily, the pair stumbles back to the bed. In the midst of that, Tynie is thrust onto it back first by his muscles, not one tongue-war second missed.

Separating from that, she whispers "Take me, roughly." He smiles enormously, not saying another thing as her desire is reality in a flash. Bobby slams himself deeply inside Tynie, basically tearing her core apart, just as she'd sought out. His hips wrapped by her legs, her arms originate around his shoulders before she wildly paws his back. Being goaded on by her moans of erotic yearning for more, Bobby does everything he can to appease the evidently hellacious need she has for his sex. Her right hand trailing his curls as her left arm abounds both his shoulders as best as her small frame could manage, while the first of a multitude of climaxes hits her ravagingly. Throwing her head back as far as she could, his name is yelled out with a plea for the lovemaking to go on. He obliged that as their sex-capade was made more ferocious with every pounding of his maddeningly hard erection into the depths of her being.

Tynie resumes using both hands to paw his back, her legs locked around his hips while Bobby rocked her world just as she first asked for. Being shoved over the intimate edge many times, Tynie continuously praises him just as was done for her first climax in that session of going buckwild with each other. They eventually come as one, moaning out each other's names as bellows of honor shared. Their bodies tremble as they kiss afterwards, sharing love as each came down from the intimacies. Breathlessly, they split from the smooches electing to cuddle as the tidal wave of erotic releases painstakingly leaves the couple. Not one thing uttered as each one took their time in reclaiming the oxygen to their lungs after all that.

Tynie looks over at her man, smiling to boast in regards to what she was just given. Bobby smiles back, returning the boast yet still in shock that what he bestowed didn't hurt her from what he could tell. "Babe, I asked for it like that. You didn't hurt me, hell you rocked my world to it's core!" She says to him happily. His unspoken concern eradicated with that conclusion, Bobby smiles back saying "That was amazing!" They cuddle up again, one last kiss for that time being communally given. Silence expands the room as that embrace was bathed in by each of them.

Another shower, this time shared as the couple prepared to go to Maxi's that night, each one cleansing the other. Smiles getting bigger until the jaws of the pair are barely able to maintain them, once rinsed off they hop out simultaneously. Tynie shuts the shower off as Bobby got them towels. "I will replace the outfit I destroyed earlier another day." They say at once, bursting into laughter. They kiss briefly before going to change, quietly agreeing to meet up in the room as soon as that was done. Tynie went for a leather dress that accented the new necklace, already having knowledge that Bobby would be there to keep jackasses from her. A leather jacket and boots going with that put on, she waits for him at the edge of the bed. He doesn't keep her in that state long, arriving beside his wife in a getup that pretty much accented hers. They go for their bling, each bestowing the other theirs, before Tynie has the new necklace draped around her neck securely. The shoulderbag handed her by Bobby, they leave the house from there arm-in-arm.

Every regard of their departure this time precisely as earlier that day, Bobby drives them to Maxi's the moment they're both in her personal SUV with their doors closed. After Bobby parks the ride, Tynie stashes the shoulderbag in the center console's lockable compartment. She's then escorted out like royalty, Bobby locking that vehicle remotely while they went for the entrance. Other patrons see Tynie, the line literally re-forms to where she and Bobby are in the front. Tynie hears "That's the woman with that new legal project, the one that was on the news. We are clubbing with THE Tynie Goren!" Bobby steps aside so his lady can answer that, witnessing this utterance "You guys are great for this, and I will have fun clubbing with you all!" The other patrons nod and cheer that, seeing firsthand the modesty of the one they did that for, being floored by it. Bobby resumes his post at her hip as the weekend bouncer waves everyone in at once with a smile. "Thank you Tynie, that legal project shall do many great things. Enjoy your night!" The bouncer says within her earshot, before getting a mouthed "Thanks."

Music thumping, Bobby takes Tynie to the bar first for a celebration drink of her choice. "Two of your best imported beers." The barkeep hears before saying "Maxi saw you on the news, he has something to say when this song is over, You'll like it. I'll go get those beers." True to that remark, Maxi takes to the Public Address system and announces: ALL DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE FROM HERE ON OUT TONIGHT! We have a very honored guest, one who will make New York a first for bettering lives and changing the legal landscape. I was told so by my bouncer, so Tynie Goren of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Wave to us.. and EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR NIGHT!" Tynie stands to wave, at everyone present grinning from ear-to-ear. "THANK YOU TYNIE!" The clubful of folks yells back gleefully as their night of partying goes on soon after. Leaning into her man as they got the first drinks for their time out, Tynie whispers excitedly "Fuckin A.. I'm famous!" Bobby returns just as elatedly "And for damn good reasons too!" The pair clink beer bottles treating that as their toast before sipping the brewskis.

Those finished, Bobby takes her to the dance floor for a bit. Fellow clubbers part the second Tynie's spotted heading their way, a makeshift red carpet made from the rift in that group. This time as she danced, Bobby was held onto in her moves a few times in ways accentuating his hulking frame. That was a non-verbal warning to any jackasses present basically saying "If you mess with me.. you answer to HIM!" The crowd grew slightly thinner as Tynie's dancing through the first song ended, that message evidently received. The remaining clubbers applauded when that song was over, happy to be celebrating with Tynie and also rid of a few very creepy people.

Every other party there to dance arrives at the pair, saying at the same moment "I don't know how ya did it, but the freaks are gone. We can finally enjoy our night to the fullest. THANK YOU TYNIE!" She bows to that explaining "I just utilized the dancing skills my brother, whom by the way LITERALLY IS a brother taught me, adding a few clings to this very protective hunk that I am flattered to call MY man. Glad it worked. Oh and by the way, his name is Bobby." That troupe nodded happily upon receiving her answer, each one hugging Bobby for just being a part of the non-verbal message Tynie sent. They all then say "Thank you Bobby and Tynie. YOU ROCK!" The couple wave smiling to that, happy to have bettered the nights for those around them.

The weekend bouncer sees that take place, arriving at Tynie's side before mentioning "You two just helped me clear out a bunch of people Maxi never wants to see here again.. anything I owe ya for that?" "Naw man, call it a well-deserved break." Tynie finalizes for both of them as a short hug is given the bouncer. The music pumping as that bouncer leaves the pair, Tynie and Bobby go for another round of drinks, her saying in his ear "Your pick this time, sexy." Two glasses of wine chosen this time, they sit at the bar to chill and enjoy that libation. Maxi gets to them saying "Tynie you have a gigantic heart and an unorthodox way to rid places of unwanted patrons. Grateful for both, I am giving you two LIFETIME all access passes that cover EVERYTHING when you're here!" She grins hugely answering "Unorthodox with a gigantic heart: That's just me." Bobby grins,taking the passes from Maxi, placing them in the inner pocket of his jacket. Going back to their wines, the couple laughs contently at what just hit them.

Setting the glasses down to dance again when they finished, they are treated just as last time. A slow song playing, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's shoulders as they sway as one, her head lightly nestled on his shoulder. Not another clubber joining them, the others smiling just to bear witness to the loving way that couple danced. A few short kisses shared, Bobby and Tynie blush as their observers all grin in the eyesight of that transpiring. The song nearing conclusion, that couple goes for a hellaciously passionate smooch. Everyone else there hoots and hollers at that, goading them on giddily. Their affections reluctantly end as the next song plays on, nobody else moving until Bobby and Tynie walk out from the center of the dance floor. The rest of their night at the club went on similarly as periodically those two danced, only having a couple more rounds before leaving Maxi's.

Maxi and the rest of the patrons wave to them as a way is made out to Tynie's SUV. Every part of that true to the day's form, Bobby drives them home. Their heavenly observers saw to it that not again that day would their phones go off, using that to help their celebration continue without hinderances. Tynie discovers that while they traveled getting her shoulderbag out from where it was concealed, silently thanking them in a grateful prayer. Tynie figured she was good to check her sugars in terms of her intoxication level, doing that as they were nearly home. Her levels are damn near perfect, that kit is packed up and slipped back into the shoulderbag alongside their phones. Tynie decides to change her practice line's voicemail message tomorrow, given the fact she'd been drinking.

They park outside their house, Tynie grabbing up her shoulderbag as Bobby does as all the times prior in relation to escorting her. Their doors closed and the ride remotely locked in the trek to their front door, Tynie slinks the keys from him to open the house. Following her inside, he reclaims the keys with one hand, closing the entrance to their home with the other before locking up. Tynie wraps an arm around her man as they go to the couch to relax for a time. Plopping onto it as one, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up closely. "Today's been phenomenal!" The two say at the same clip, grinning. "Seriously, I got my mind blown several times. Managing to do that for others was actually FUN!" Tynie elates.

"Seeing my baby in her element, rocking people's worlds positively has been awesome. Getting to make you as happy as you are has been my honor today, lover." Bobby adds in. "Gotta admit: Never knew us dancing would scare assholes from a club, or us kissing in a slow dance would instigate a club-wide ovation!" The two of them chime in again simultaneously. "The gratitude gifts we've gotten were definitely unexpected. I know we plan to enjoy them, but still, didn't see them coming!" Tynie brags. "Just like the New York legal world didn't see YOU coming!" Bobby boasts back. They laugh and kiss yet again, swapping love displays in an aura of celebration for the means their day rolled on in.

Seeing Bobby start to look tired, Tynie slinks out of the hold whispering "There's NO WAY Mi Caldo Uno is sleeping like that." Her shoulderbag loaded and slid to an arm, Bobby is then helped off the couch. Wrapping her arm around him tightly, Tynie escorts him en route to their room as she had been all day. Bobby kisses her the whole way there, gathering his wife into a threshold carry while their tongues flittered against each other. Set down prior to unloading her shoulderbag, Tynie lines up charging her phones and diabetic kit on her endtable, taking the new jewelry box in one hand temporarily. Bobby's phone handed to him, he charges it on the endtable nearest his side. Meeting up again, every single piece of their bling put away, the Lifetime passes to Maxi's locked in the jewelry box drawer. Tynie's then reclaimed into her man's arms, soon spun from that part of the room and gingerly laid onto the bed. Waiting for her husband, Tynie holds the covers back until they can sleep as always: enwrapped in one another's arms. He sees that, sliding into bed next to her quickly as everything was done.

"Today can be depicted in two words: HOT DAMN!" Tynie brags as the two snuggle up tightly. Bobby giggles at that, citing "Absolutely!" A final passionate kiss before they slumbered, again the passions were extensive and wild. Slowly cranking down the depth of that smooch until it was down to pecks on their lips, Tynie and Bobby state in the same minute "Ti Amo Mi Caldo Uno!" Smiling as they were entangled in one another's arms, a last prayer of gratitude was silently sent off to their heavenly observers from the cores of their hearts. Tynie breaks the hold long enough to cover them up as her cross tattoo flinches violently, serving as both a fistpump in partying for how their day went, and a means to relay: Message received; you're welcome. The anticipated slumber arrived right after the violent twitches on that area of Tynie's person ceased.

The State of New York basically just got what those who matter to Tynie and Bobby most already have: A set way for lives to be bettered...


	27. 27

Title: Each One Teach One

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns all characters linked to Law and Order Criminal Intent. The others are mine.

The next day breaks as Tynie and Bobby are again awakening simultaneously as the hold from the night prior remained. She rolls over to kiss Bobby passionately being met in the middle for that one by him. Every positive thing that has hit causes Tynie to be giggling after the separation from that affection transpires. "What's so funny?" Bobby asks. "I've realized something, ya may think I am totally off my rocker for it. Every time I have made a promise, eventually it's been kept. Every person still with us has seen my capacity for teaching them that love still exists. Even with little Tariyu, it's been across-the-board each one teach one." Tynie answers, getting a confused head tilt from her man, continuing. "I kinda figured you'd be confused by that, allow me to translate. From the first gift I got for those who either are still at our hips or have met the end of a friendship with us: Everyone has seen that my heart is fucking huge. Those who have stuck with us also got front row seats to seeing other lives being bettered. Tariyu has a lot to learn from Tao and us, yet he still taught you and me a few things. Each One Teach One was actually a lesson my other L.A. said I'd get in time. It basically means to hell with the hate, show the love and those who REALLY deserve it will stick by ya. As for the others: Hell they got theirs!"

Bobby is totally awestruck at the philosophical tone his wife is using when she continues. "Yeah I have helped Gary start over, and a few others have lives that may not have been theirs retirement wise like Bruno. However, I did that simply because my heart told me to. As for what I've learned since being yours, Bobby, it's been like my heart's past was buried once and for all. I used to think I had to buy love from folks. Now I can be grateful for the love I get, buying things to celebrate it. In terms of the rest of New York getting such out of my project, hell that's pretty cool!" The nature of what Tynie says finally getting through to him, Bobby replies "That is pretty epic, you're right!" "She used to think that buying love was the only way she'd get it... my poor baby..." He thinks to himself, still smiling as the realization of what Tynie had just divulged sinks in.

"Penny for your thoughts lover?" Tynie poses, noticing her man has an expression of being deep in thought. "I am just happier than hell to be the man who in some way helped you learn something your other L.A. intended you to know. As for you buying people's love, that will never happen again, I will personally see to it!" She then knocks him back with a hug, thanking him for a new defense promised with actions in lieu of words. Bobby returns the hug saying softly "I love you my Queen!" "Love you too my King!" She finally answers, happily being in her favorite place. That hold soon after dissolves, so Tynie can check her sugars while Bobby answers a text. Tynie's levels are damn near perfect, the kit being repacked for their travels later in the day.

The others soon mass-text Bobby saying that the loose ends linked to Tynie's gifts and Steve's orders about guns with them were to be handled that day. Since Steve was due to go on vacation at a cabin Bruno wound up renting for him and Treena, Charlie hopped up to handle the gun part for everyone else. TreMarion had elected to stay with Sasha so that TreMarkis could go with the group headed out for that, TreMarion's gun licensing to be handled another day. Confirming that in a text, as well as saying they had to trek to the bank for handling a couple settlement checks for Tynie's practice, the loved ones and Bobby swap goodbyes before that device is set aside.

"After we go to the bank to handle the settlement checks, you and I have the day alone. Charlie and Bruno are helping everyone make sure anything they don't already have for the gifts you gave is handled since Steve is on vacation. Tao and Tariyu have to run the restaurant so they won't be able to come over today. Steve's vacation cabin was rented for them by Bruno. TreMarion has eyes on Sasha. " Bobby informs. "Love those guys, sounds like a plan to me!" Tynie confirms.

They kiss deeply again as the hold on each other is resumed. A weight being lifted from Tynie's heart she didn't even realize had still been there causes her moans of pleasure during the kiss to have an aura of liberation chasing them. Her man catches that, but opts to say nothing until that affection is dispersed. "My baby seems extra happy today.." Bobby trails off. "Hell yeah I am! I woke up with something like an old weight on my soul being lifted. One I didn't even know was still there.." Tynie replies proudly. She is then picked up off the bed in his arms and spun about as they reach the floor beside it. Squealing elatedly as that happened, Tynie sees a new light cross Bobby's face, a much brighter one. Trying not to dizzy his wife out too much, a few spins made, then he sets her down before him.

"Holy shit! My Paradise just got better!" Tynie screams out happily, staring right into her man's eyes. "You mean our paradise lover, we get to share in that." Bobby corrects, just as giddily-toned as she was. They make it to where each has an arm around the other as a trek to the kitchen begins, each one giggling in the air of a new liberation for Tynie. "The others are going to shit bricks when word of this gets out to them!" Tynie says through a chuckle. "Shit bricks.. Nope.. Want to party.. No doubt!" Bobby laughs back. Deliberately leaving their phones in the master bedroom, the couple communally decided to deal with anything coming across them after each has had breakfast and their morning caffeine. Not that Tynie really needed that on this day, her heart was already flying the skies given the fact a core weight on her soul from the hellishness of her history had been in essence executed from her life.

They get to the bar in the kitchen, Tynie unveiling her cross tattoo as a solo kiss is given it. "I finally got the message. My other L.A. your word has now been received.. You know what I mean by that." Bobby hears her mutter with a smile, seeing the tattooed area of his wife literally jump several times afterwards. "He's ecstatic!" Tynie chuckles out as her lips have left that ink job. Bobby nods adding "As am I, soon we all will be!" Like a favor called in from the heavens, their phones did not go off again in that slice of the morning, their angelic observers not wishing this new golden day be disturbed so young in its existence." We do not party til Steve and Treena get back, I want them here for that!" Tynie elates. Bobby chimes in "Great plan my sexy one!"

The next thing Tynie knows, there's a cappuccino before her and Bobby is making them something to eat. She sips the caffeine, smiling so big that her jaws lightly pop from holding that expression. He hears the sound of her jaw doing that, taking the hand that wasn't holding his coffee to re-set the grin as to not hurt her face. Before she could protest, he kisses her passionately. Soon as they split from that, Bobby is lead to a chair so that Tynie could finish making the breakfast. Watching his wife with love in his eyes, Tynie hears "I am so glad that this last burden on your soul is gone." "As am I lover, it's far beyond time for that!" She elates. Their meal prepared, Bobby is served first, and Tynie is told "I do not eat until my Gorgeous One has hers." She makes that happen in a flash, sliding next to him immediately after. They eat in perpetual silence, just allowing the new aura of peace from the prior soul liberation on Tynie's part to envelop them. As they conclude that,Tynie leans on his shoulder, nuzzling it with love in her eyes, still refusing to let the smile she'd began the day in to dissolve. Bobby looks upon her with the same adorations she gave him in the expression across her face at that time, nothing uttered between them. Love shared in the silence while the grins spoke volumes.

He then takes the arm closest to her, wrapping it about her shoulders as the pair go back to their room, getting her to put an arm around his hips in reply. Tynie is closer to her man than ever before as that trek is made,purely out of elation, with Bobby simply LOVING every second of that. They arrive just in time for Bobby to catch a call from Bruno, asking to set up a party for when Steve returns. That arranged, the guys hang up, Bobby not saying anything as to why his wife is in a party mood. Apparently TreMarion took Tariyu's serving Sasha hand-and-foot at the wedding seriously, because the next thing to come across Bobby's phone is a confession text from him regarding that. A grateful text shot back, Bobby scores up all three phones as Tynie checked her sugars again setting them on her endtable until they're ready to leave.

Her levels have had a pattern of almost always being damn near perfect, that holding again as the kit is re-set for travel if that comes up as Tynie sneaks the phones from where Bobby put them, planting it all in her shoulderbag. The second that is tossed gently onto the edge of the bed, the pair hits the shower. Bobby noticing his wife is lighter on her feet than usual, he smiles as Tynie winds up right at his hip in seconds. "I love you!" They say as one the moment their arms are around each other's waists. The only reason that hold is broken happens to be so Bobby can set everything up as they like it in the shower.

That done, Bobby goes for Tynie's cross tattoo, saying "Thank you guys for everything, I'm happy that at last my baby's angelic soul has no more parts of her past entrapping it." Tynie cries happily hearing this, kissing the tattoo on the behalf of both. "The only potential downer today is my having to go to the bank for the settlement checks. Hopefully we don't encounter a buzz-killing asshole." She frets as the pair head to get cleaned up. "Babe, even if we do encounter a buzz-killing asshole as you call it, I will be right at your hip. That's my job as your man, and your practice's head of security. Don't let worries like that end your floating on air.. please." He relates while they get cleaned up. "You're right my love.." She concludes as they complete that. The shower being shut off by both of them at the same time, the pair laughs. Towels attained by Tynie for them both the second she leaps out, each wraps themselves in one before getting dressed to make that one trip become over with as soon as possible.

Being dressed court-wise to kill soon after, Tynie is awaiting her man on the edge of the bed. The phones silent again, she prays that her worry not become reality in quiet. Those devices checked and put back as she had them, Tynie slinks the shoulderbag to an arm as Bobby arrives at her feet in a matching styled outfit. She leaps up to meet him, perpetually racing to his arms in content with that sole move as they make it out of their home similarly to how they went in that room. Tynie scores up the keys to her practice SUV as Bobby opens the home for their exit, each at the other's hips seemingly as they were glued together during their exit from the house. A quick 180, and Tynie has the home secured and that ride unlocked remotely at the same time. "Don't ask me how I pulled THAT off.." She laughs as Bobby is again stunned. "I won't… it was pretty epic though!" He laughs back as they strut to that vehicle precisely as they were then. The second they get to that SUV, Tynie is whisked in like a literal Queen before Bobby races to join her. Their doors close softly at the same time before the pair drive away.

The bank only being a half hour away, Tynie's wait to be done with that particular errand isn't long. They arrive and everything is just as when they left home in terms of Bobby escorting her, with one change: Instead of being close enough to be confused as glued together, there is a gap just enough for her to be defended if need ride locked remotely just as the pair hit the entrance door by Tynie, they head for a manager at the bank. Halfway across the establishment, one appears to them, and immediately Tynie's concerns re-flare. "Hey, I am Eli. What can I do for ya?" Tynie learns. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law. This is my practice's head of security Bobby. We are here to set up an account for handling settlements with my practice. Here's my bar card." Eli is advised as Tynie's bar card is shoved right up into his face. Bobby is glaring at Eli with an evil look as Eli rushes to make Tynie's wishes granted. Her driver's license and bar card seen as identity with the practice number scrawled down to be entered into the account data, Eli goes through the system for that basically taking all damned day and cussing under his breath at the couple that entire time. Bobby already knowing Tynie'd make Eli pay for that in her own right soon enough, elects to say nothing.

The checks signed to be deposited, Tynie says "I already know of the delay for distributing the profits of these checks. My head of security already checked that out. Don't try to bullshit me on this!" Eli nods, gulping hard "Yes Tynie, your account is all set up." Tynie signs the respective forms from an electronic signature device then Eli is demanded of "Get me the HIGHEST ranking person on shift RIGHT NOW!" Eli makes one call and the bank owner HIMSELF arrives seconds later. Tynie arises, shoving her bar card in that guy's face warning "I swear to whomever you deem holy I WILL be keeping OBSCENELY tight tabs on this account! If ANYTHING looks fucked up for HALF A SECOND.. I WILL DO ALL I LEGALLY CAN TO HAVE THIS BANK SHUT THE HELL DOWN! Eli burned your establishment's shot at being even REMOTELY trusted by how he took all damn day to do this and was incessantly rude to us with NO GROUNDS WHATSOEVER! " The bank owner nods, saying "My name's Eddie, and this is the LAST time I will hear of that happening. Eli has JUST been fired, and will be removed by ARMED security. I will send word out to your adamance for keeping eyes on this account at once." Tynie pulls her bar card back, hugging Eddie as she says "Fair enough." Eddie gulps "Are you THE Tynie Goren? The one with the "At Each Other's Hips Project?" Tynie nods, saying "Yep." Eddie's conclusion "I will make sure your account is not messed with personally. Every person still employed here will be warned ONCE not to bother it without you personally here and rather literally in their face." "Works with me dude." Tynie finalizes as her bar card is placed back in the shoulderbag. Eddie escorting them out, security is barked at "GET ELI THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!" Security darts away to get that done as Eddie sees that couple get in their vehicle reversing how they went into the bank and drive away. Out the back window of their SUV seconds after Tynie and Bobby are inside with the doors closed, Bobby sees Eddie kept his word about Eli.

As they head back home, Bobby sees anger brewing in his wife's eyes, telling her "Honey, that Eli is NOT worth your day being ruined. Eddie was on top of things, I saw security carting Eli off. Eli got his.." Tynie answers back "I know, and that'd give that son-of-a-psychofucker Eli too much of a sick high. Although what I said about keepin vigiliance on that account stands. My clients only deserve the best of my diligence." Bobby says back, ending that conversation "Exactly.." Minutes later, the anger once brewing in her eyes dissolved, Tynie looks him over as they drive, smiling cheesily as another contented sigh slips from her lips.

That elation is interrupted by Tynie's practice phone going off, Eddie on the other end "Counsel Goren, I got this number from your bank account information. I hope you don't mind that, but I failed to mention that you can add one person as authorized to handle anything with this account. Oh and Eli was dealt with as promised." Tynie answers "Eddie, hon, call me Tynie first off. Secondly, I am fine with how you got this number. Figured since you offered to monitor this account you'd do that anyways. As for the authorized party: Bobby Goren, my spouse who doubles as my practice's head of security. Thanks for handling Eli so quickly." Eddie concludes "Thank you for understanding that, Tynie. He's been added as authorized, but you must be present if he does anything with this account, bank policy. As for the brevity in which Eli was handled, that is no problem" Tynie replies "Good with me man." Eddie's final reply before they hang up "You will get contacted if I find ANYTHING suspicious with this account at once, enjoy your day." The device is then resting in her hand, as Bobby learns "Eddie is fucking EPIC! Basically my practice's bank account is protected like a military fort!" He retorts "Awesome!" The law firm Tomas used to work for calls Tynie just then to let her know that Tomas has just met the same professional fate as Eli. That information gratefully obtained, the call is soon ended with that phone put back in her shoulderbag. "Aw FUCK YEAH!" Tynie screams out, getting Bobby to jump a bit before pondering "What's up?" "The law firm Tomas used to be a part of JUST removed his ass by armed security force! His bar card has also just been PERMANENTLY revoked! The head of that law firm just called to tell me!" Bobby howls back in celebration "YES!"

The pair arrive at their home mere minutes after that goes down, Tynie having just enough time to make sure her phones were in her shoulderbag before Bobby whisks her out of that SUV. Pretty much everything with that happening as it did when they left, Tynie manages the same thing as earlier in terms of remotely locking that ride while unlocking their house. "Wow.." She mutters as the pair laugh at that happenstance. Bobby closing the door behind them, Tynie chucks the keys into that bowl by the door as she waits for mere seconds to have him back at her hip. They return to being close enough to be confused as glued together prior to heading straight for the couch. Tynie's shoulderbag is set on the coffee table, only to be unloaded by Bobby while she began relaxing. She lets him do that, taking the shot to give him a snail-paced once over, purring in loving adoration at the man before her. He leans back, smiling as Tynie leans upon him as always when they cuddle up. "I love you!" The couple chimes in simultaneously, smiling from ear-to-ear. He leans down to kiss her gently, only to get that counter-offered with a deep love display. Silence abounding the pair, happiness returns in full force to Tynie, symbolizing that for now there will be no more needs for her anger. That message is more than evidently received by her heart, which sets back to soaring as it was before the bank run. They later split from that affection, going right back to a very powerful shared cuddle.

Across town, Bruno has gone to Gary's to see if his liquor license arrived. Charlie gathers up everyone excluding TreMarion and Sasha heading for the gun range to test for their gun licenses and respective concealed carry permits. TreMarion arranges with Charlie to get his on a later date in a phone call before the bulk of the group gets to the gun range. Every test completed soon after they get to the range, the only one needing more work on that is the others keep from celebrating their pass of that exam as to not hurt her. "Guys, you celebrate. I'm just new to guns is all. Charlie, I hope you make it to where I can learn more.." Jesia tells them. "That was my plan." Charlie smilingly answers, causing her to hug him. Out of nowhere, the others get a rush of happiness they'd not felt before, each one wondering why in a flabbergasted silence.

Bruno and Gary meet up with the others at the gun range, where a line to file the forms for the gun licenses has formed out of that sect to their group. Jesia isn't in that, and Gary runs over to her. "I just need more training, Charlie said if it's OK with you he'd teach me.." Gary learns. Charlie is nodding like a bobble head doll at that, as Gary reaches out to shake his hand. "It's a deal." Charlie is advised, sealing that arrangement. Bruno says "Y'all, Tynie made our lives better. The little shit saved my retirement and allowed Gary to start over. Her timing of buying that bar could not have been better if she tried! We should DEFINITELY hold a party for her on that.. after Steve gets back of course!" Gary soon adds "Oh and we should come together to re-do the interior of that bar and grill so Tynie doesn't think we need her to buy THAT too.. the little shit has done plenty for us.. that's what my heart says anyways." Finalizing the plans in applause, the others raucuously confirm everything mentioned as the paperwork is completed for the gun licenses the moment the accolades die off. "You all just need to get to the gun license bureau when ya can and everything's settled!" R.T. says proudly, as the group waves him farewell to make good on that.

Going to their rides, Gary announces "I am now licensed for liquor in my bar and grill! It JUST came!" Bruno nods before initiating another fest of applause with virtually everyone who matters to Tynie. That ends the moment everyone begins hopping into their rides. While driving, Gary notices Jesia is ashamed of not passing the gun test like Tynie did even without her saying it, consoling. "Babe, Tynie had firearms training from her dad. You didn't, and Tynie'd be pissed if she saw you self slam, and you know that's how she'd take this. I love you and know everything on that has been settled. I appreciate you waiting to run that past me, but if it's one of our group, go ahead. I trust everyone with us now until they prove that isn't deserved." Jesia nods, replying "I love you too. Ok then, you're right. Fair enough." Tao and Tariyu approach the trouge of vehicles, having seen Sasha and TreMarion rather briefly prior to arriving at the gun range. They manage to get all the others closest to Tynie and Bobby to sign a perpetually blank flower card before leaving the range headed back to the as that vehicle is out of sight. the other vehicles belonging to those deemed as kin to Tynie and Bobby head straight back to Charlie's. That is done given the fact the group already told Bobby that for the most part they'd not disturb he and Tynie that day.

At Tynie's house, there is soon a knock at the door, Tynie breaking the enwrapment shared with her man to answer it. A floral delivery guy on the other side hands her a half-dozen yellow roses without a word. Once he leaves, Tynie walks back with that bouquet in her hands setting it down on the coffee table away from the phones. The card is signed by everyone who matters to she and Bobby which reads "Each One Teach One, You taught us this.. we love you for it!" "Aww babe, check this out!" Tynie elates, handing the card to Bobby. He reads that, grinning proudly as this is uttered "Awesome." The card put back where it was, Bobby's phone goes off and its Tariyu calling, seemingly tense as this is asked to start off that talk. "Bobby, did she get them?" "Yep, just now. She loves them too!" "Great! I had everyone sign a blank flower card earlier before grandfather and I began running the restaurant today. We found most of them leaving a gun range after catching TreMarion and Sasha at Sasha's home. Once those two signed, we left that home immediately, grandfather knowing Tynie's rules about Sasha relaxing and all. Please don't be upset Bobby by the flowers I chose, given the fact they're roses. Oh yeah, the message was grandfather's. He said she'd get the meaning of it." Bobby learns. "Thanks man, they're great. I'm not mad about the roses chosen either, yellow roses mean friendship." Tariyu is advised as they hang up, Bobby hearing a sigh of relief on the other end before the connection is lost. That phone is re-set by the others immediately afterwards.

Right when Tynie was going to ask, Bobby informs "That was Tariyu, apparently he and Tao met up with the others today. The flowers were Tariyu's pick, and he was worried I'd be offended by the fact they're roses. Tao wrote the message saying you'd get it." Tynie giggles at that replying "Tariyu is already a hell of a gentleman, Tao's a sneak for the getting other's to sign a blank flower card! Yes I did get the message, remember that's what I woke up realizing?" Bobby's answer while chuckling "Yes I do remember that, don't think the others knew of it though! As for Tao being a sneak, he HAS been around you! Tariyu is pretty good as a gentleman too!" They laugh at that together for a time, before Tynie poses "Why was Tariyu scared the roses he chose would offend you?" "He's like Jesia was about not stepping on toes." Bobby claims in return, causing Tynie to nod grinningly. Taken back into his arms at the following moment, Tynie yelps out contently at the quickness she's been scored up."Damn our life is good!" She squeals out from her post nuzzling on his pecs seconds later. "Hell yeah!" Bobby replies just as amusedly as she spoke. Time then flew by, each one insisting on enjoying the hold shared in another chunk of silence for a while.

"One question: How does my King wish to celebrate today?" She asks breaking the quiet wide open. "You mean how do we both wish to celebrate today.. " Bobby corrects, getting another elated nod from his wife. Tynie releases one arm from the hold she's in to feed the new flowers giving herself time to ponder her side of that. Coming back to his arms full-force, she tells Bobby "I really have no idea." A Cheshire cat grin prints itself across his face as he arises having her still in his arms. Tynie is then spun about a couple times, as they kiss passionately again. Being set down gently onto her feet, Bobby says back "I have an idea." She grabs him by the arm as that passes his lips, being lead back to their room.

Getting there, Tynie heads for the same resting spot as earlier:The edge of their bed. Bobby sits alongside her there, and winds up knocked onto his back by a fervent kiss. They roll about the bed in that love display, mutually refusing to split from such until neither can breathe very well. Lying beside him afterwards, Tynie resumes the nuzzling of her man's pecs that happens pretty much whenever they are that close. Bobby starts toying with his wife's hair, instigating her to return the favor to his curly mane while tilting her head to look dead-on into his eyes. He then uses the other hand to re-adjust her gaze as to make it more comfortable.

They eventually rise up from how they were laying, the edge of the bed basically beginning to bother the backs of their knees. "I believe I promised my Queen a replaced outfit yesterday.." Bobby eludes. "You did, and I believe I guaranteed the same to my King.." She responds, as he wraps an arm around her the second each is on their feet. When they get back to the living room, Tynie reloads her shoulderbag with their phones and her diabetic kit, giving Bobby just enough time to get the keys. They re-connect from that seconds later, the home being secured by Tynie this time. Hip-to-hip they go for Tynie's personal SUV, and instead of one escorting the other in, the two enter that ride as soon as it's remotely unlocked at the same second. The doors closed behind them, Bobby drives them away. Heading to a different mall that time, they travel on in perpetual silence, too happy with the turn out of the day so far to speak.

Parking the ride, Bobby prepares to go right back to how he treated Tynie at the bank, given they'd never been to this place before. Something tells Tynie to conceal her purse, and she does only after pocketing her badgeholder and gathering her guns. Handing Bobby one of the firearms, she clips the other one to her right hip. Soon as he clips the gun to his left hip, she is escorted inside just as was done when they had the unfortunate dealings with Eli. Neither one asks what tipped the other off, a silent meeting of the minds in the seconds after her SUV is remotely locked serving to quelch that curiousity. No one else knowing they were armed as they walk inside, the other patrons insistent and unspokenly staying the hell out of that couple's path. Tynie and Bobby remain at each other's hips while replacing each other's outfits from the day prior, and the second that is finished, leave the mall. Other patrons remained silent, literally splitting crowds by shoving each other aside to make a path for those two even when Tynie and Bobby weren't right up on them, again without an utterance.

Returning to the SUV, they hop in just as was done at home as soon as it's unlocked, their purchases tossed behind them right as their doors slam behind the two. Before Bobby can drive them away Tynie mentions "Those people's parting like that as we shopped was fucking weird." He confirms "Sure was, but I don't think it should be knocked entirely. Beats having to deal with another asshole." She nods stating "You have a hell of a point, lover. " That SUV driven home, the pair find themselves grateful to be getting far from the freakish reaction of those other patrons, neither one wishing to know the motives behind them. Tynie scoring up her shoulderbag from where it was concealed as the vehicle is parked and shut off, they hop out simultaneously. Shutting their doors to open the ones nearest what they bought, those items are scored up just as the second set of doors shut behind them. Resuming the hip-to-hip walk they had prior, that vehicle is remotely locked just as they get to the front door, Bobby trying his hand at what Tynie'd done earlier. She laughs the second that move is perfected in front of her, only to be whisked inside mid-giggle.

As Bobby secures the home, Tynie sneaks a grab at his ass, only to have that maneuver returned. Arm in arm they go for the couch, setting the shopping bags down at the same time. Tynie's shoulderbag is unloaded by her this time, everything inside it lined up just as prior in the day. Bobby starts rubbing her shoulders as that was taken care of, doing such to make damned sure the dealings with Eli didn't leave tension in her on that day of perpetual contentment. Tynie leans against his arms a bit, rolling her neck from side to side, in essence telling Bobby that his move was perfectly timed. "I knew it, you just enjoy this.." He tells her softly as the rubdown is moved to her neck urgently after her shoulders obtained it. Complying with only elated moans leaving her lips, Tynie is soon freed of the bullshit remnants from their earlier errand. Turning to him, the massage is returned precisely in kind, Tynie figuring he needed it without so much as a peep directing her. "Knew it, your turn to enjoy.." She purrs at him, focusing on the assurance in her actions that Bobby will be back to fully relaxed soon. Hearing the same kind of moans she gave, the notion was proved as accurate.

The couple fully mellowed out soon, Tynie notes grinning "I sensed us grow closer today, as if not much needed to be said and we still knew what's up." Bobby retorts with a smile "As did I, and I LOVE that by the way!" Their day only half done, the couple communally ponders what to do next in the solitude of total peace that had finally resumed in each one's day. Electing to put their new items away without it being verbally discussed, Tynie loads up her shoulderbag one more time as Bobby grabs the shopping bags. Linking up at the elbows, Tynie and Bobby go to their closets making good on what was planned out unspokenly.

While on the other side of their room from the bed, Tynie slides the shoulderbag off her arm and then from the entryway to her side it. Bobby saw that, bragging at how flawlessly it was done with a chest puff and Cheshire cat grin. Splitting off to take care of the new items, each takes mere minutes in their closet prior to regrouping. Tynie goes from being at his side to standing before him as her arms drape themselves about his broad shoulders, having his arms abound her hips. They giggle and kiss again, allowing the trend of not saying much carry over into allowing actions to do all the talking. The romance is carried on until Tynie can score up her shoulderbag with her left foot, flipping that leg behind her just enough to meet her arm on the same side. Returning the shoulderbag's strap to that arm, Tynie goes back to embracing Bobby as she had done moments ago in the blink of an eye. Sighing in happiness, the pair slowly separate from the love display, their faces both aglow in it's aftermath. Finally opening her mouth for something other than romance, Tynie asks "Hey sexy, how does pizza from Petri's sound?" "Perfect." Bobby answers, sneaking his phone from her shoulderbag to make the order. That call made and the device put back as Tynie had it, they return to the living room basically close enough to seemingly be glued together. Mutually plopping onto the couch, Tynie discovers "I never knew the epiphanies I woke up to would cause us to grow closer!" Bobby is beaming at that, evidencing it in his statement "I'm glad it has, my Hot Mama.. we do share our own paradise, now it's just been enhanced!" She squeals elatedly for another time in that day, being brought full-circle to the depth of honesty entrenched within Bobby's reply. They bearhug each other celebrating the new positives to enter their marriage, kissing with a brief passion.

A knock at the door has Tynie again relenting the hold, with Petri on the other side "Heard about your law career and the "At Each Other's Hips Project", this is on me. Consider it a gift in celebration." Tynie learns, taking the pizza boxes before Petri is half-hugged. Petri leaves afterwards, Tynie securing the home as he drove off. In the time it took for those things to happen, Bobby has a few movies set up for them to watch:all of them romantic. The coffee table re-arranged to allow for the pizzas, Tynie's shoulderbag contents are moved to the endtables. Taking the pizzas from her, Bobby sets everything together, serving to provide Tynie with enough time to gather up a couple beers from the kitchen. Arriving back at the couch, Tynie slides next to her husband to enjoy his embrace. Right before the movies start, they both realize the minifridge isn't used much anymore again without naming that outright. "Ya know what? I say we keep it for drink reserves when we host parties." Tynie plans. "Genius!" Bobby answers grinning.

They each grab the other a slice of pizza as first flick starts, being gleefully enwrapped in each other's arms as best as possible while still managing to eat. The first pizza pretty much devoured by them halfway into the movie, Tynie slides up closer to her hubby, as to enjoy the movie in what she deemed the proper ambience. Snapping his fingers, the lights go off as Bobby takes the arm furthest from his wife to light a candle near them, essentially improving the desired "room mood," using a lighter kept for just that reason. Simply LOVING that, Tynie states through an in-love sigh "You're so romantic.." Her chin temporarily resting on his chest, Bobby turns to look her dead in the eyes with a smile, saying "All for you my lovely.." Returning her head to being nestled upon his chest after that, they go back to watching the movie.

As it ends, they kiss with a newfound depth to the romance entailing that affection, each one becoming aware of that in the ecstatic moans shot at the other from their voices. The second pizza headed for, Bobby serves Tynie before getting his, kissing her other hand before they eat. She returns that to him, smiling as the mojo of romantic notion encloses around the couple. The second romantic movie winds up royally sucking, and Tynie goes to rid the house of it shortly after her first piece of their second pizza is done with. Kneeling before the DVD player, she stops it to remove that DVD, turning to Bobby as that DVD becomes busted in half with one of her bare hands. "This is what I have to say to garbage movies like that!" Tynie boasts as a stunned look hits Bobby's face. "That was phenomenal!" He boasts with another Cheshire cat grin. "Thanks." She answers getting the DVD and its case together to be trashed later. En route to her side of the couch, Bobby gathers her up into a hug as Tynie is placed back as she was before all that happened. His turn to be served, and it goes same as the last slice. With the hand furthest away from her, Bobby restarts the DVD player.

Grateful that the next flick was nowhere near as horrid as the DVD she basically just obliterated, Tynie smiles as they eat while that movie is viewed. Both pizzas finished just as the last movie's credits roll, Tynie gathers up the trash from that room, strutting away to handle it. Watching her do that across the home, Bobby purrs out in adoration of the woman who has his heart forever. He then gets texted by the others as she had her back turned, a plan for another party set for when Steve returned. Everything confirmed, his phone is urgently set aside as Tynie made her way back to the couch. Her sugars checked and found to be decent again, the kit is chucked into her shoulderbag. Her phones didn't go off again in that part of their time together, and they too are placed in the shoulderbag with the hand away from Bobby. "How has today been for my King.. overall?" Tynie wonders. "Exquisite, just like the woman I get to share forever with.." He replies as they meet up for another kiss.

Taking their sweet ass time to break that off, the entertainment center shuts down prior to that couple meeting up to gaze into each other's eyes. "Oh and there's a big party planned for when Steve and Treena get back. Charlie's idea, and they want to have it here." Tynie learns, concluding through another grin. "Sweet with me!" His phone is then handed to her, only to be placed in the shoulderbag. A simultaneous look towards the heavens chased with "Thank you all for this!" happens prior to their trek to the sauna. Changing out to fully enjoy that, Tynie is soon after chucking her shoulderbag aside for the time being just as was done earlier in their room. Beaming at that again, Bobby wraps his arm around her hips as they head directly for the sauna chairs. Seated again at each other's hips, the heat of the room is matched degree-for-degree with their passions shared. The eventual separation from those love displays transpires with Tynie melting happily against him. Continuing their silent communications, Bobby tightens the hold on his wife, tucking a section of her hair from her face before she nuzzles his pecs. Their hearts beat as one, each pounding out love unmentioned to the other in words, furthering the enhancements to their bond. They change back into their outfits prior to heading out of the sauna arm-in-arm later. Tynie's shoulderbag again scored up same as before the shopping trip.

Another curiousity hits Tynie as they are halfway to their room "How did the other's take the whole Each One Teach One thing?" Bobby explains "Simple, you taught them just how big your heart is, they found ways to cover each other when needed so you wouldn't feel that you had to fly about for anyone except your clients.. to quote Bruno from last time he was here. Basically using that to teach each other in their own means that your ways have bettered them and sharing it by jumping at the shot to do for each other so you have less to fret over." "Wow.. I NEVER thought of that!" She replies giddily, totally realizing that he made another damn good point. Next thing known to her, Tynie is both in midair and entrenched in a threshold carry. The second she's set on her feet inside their room, her personal phone goes off in a mass text, pretty much confirming verbatim what Bobby said. A goodnight text shared, her phones are set to charge with the kit behind them. Bobby's phone slid across the bed to him, that device is charging on his endtable right after he picks it up from the bed.

A proud smile hits Tynie's face like the afterglow of a Hollywood spotlight, as Bobby is made aware "You were right, my love. They pretty much quoted you!" He walks right up to her, wrapping his arms about her hips tightly before her facial expression is matched perfectly. They slowdance with no music after that, each one elated beyond depiction for the day's turnout as well as just being in each other's arms. Tynie's head nestled just as it was the last time they slowdanced, Bobby whispers "I love you my Queen." Tynie purrs back "As I you my King.." From the slowdance, Tynie is laid onto her side of the bed gently. Bobby then half-races to his side before joining her, having the covers wrapped around them both by Tynie the split-second they are cuddled up. One final passionate kiss for the day is shared, Bobby and Tynie splitting off from it just as slumber hit them.

Their heavenly observers made sure the phones didn't go off again, already getting the messages from each of Bobby and Tynie's hearts that the day was nearly perfect. The other word attained by the couple's angels was that at last, Tynie was entirely freed of anything linked to the hell of her private history. In their own right, each person close to she and Bobby had cause to celebrate as was planned. The most unexpected part of that is, the two newest additions to that troupe caught on to something Tynie'd struggled with til then, and got the others to honor it with the roses she got. What none of the others realized is that what was confessed to in the final text obtained that day actually re-enforced a big part of the second epiphany Tynie awoke to. The others definitely concreted Bobby's theory on how the "Each One Teach One" epiphanies which awoke Tynie had been deemed by those who're family to the pair.

A couple of happy realizations set the tone for everyone to become closer, and deepen many aspects of Bobby and Tynie's marriage. "Each One Teach One" shall go down in all their hearts as a lesson not only learned.. but also celebrated and cherished.

Life for all whom are tightly linked to Bobby and Tynie's hearts will in many ways only get better…


	28. 28

Title: Recognition of Love

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns all characters linked to Law and Order CI. The other ones are mine.

Tynie and Bobby sleep in the next day, awakening at the same time as the hold they shared in slumber dissolves. Chiming out together as their eyes meet "Morning gorgeous.." A kiss shared that each one enjoys just as they did after Tynie's epiphanies from the day before, with a bit of wonder as to what the day will bring them. Snail-paced in breaking that off, Tynie arises first headed for the shower. Strutting away, Tynie turns her head in his direction just long enough to catch Bobby biting the side of his fingers to mask a sultry howl. Smiling at that, she resumes the trek to get cleaned up, only to be trailed by her husband seconds later. Having everything ready as they prefer it, Tynie slides in first again with her man in tow, the pair winds up washing each other down. Rampant love displays shared throughout, the shower gets turned off by Tynie bumping against it before they get out.

Not once did their phones go off so young in their time together so far that day, neither one having a problem with that. Toweling off, they are perpetually glued together at the hips as they head to get ready for whatever may come. Once dressed, Tynie discovers that the guns they had on them yesterday are still clipped to the outfits worn, removing each from that position prior to sliding the firearms into her shoulderbag. Winding up on the edge of the bed to await Bobby, Tynie gathers everything except her diabetic kit up placing that also into the shoulderbag. The kit is then used to check her sugars, for the first time in many days she's low, one epi-shot of insulin curing that before the kit is also stashed away with everything else. Bobby appears to her just as the shoulderbag is dropped to her feet. The second she looks him over, Tynie does just as she caught him earlier. Taking that hand from her mouth, Bobby kisses it gently helping her up simultaneously. "I love you my beyond sexy King.." Tynie slurs out seductively. "I love you too my eternally gorgeous Queen.." He whispers. Draping her arms around his hips, Bobby gathers Tynie up by scooping her ass into his hands and lifting Tynie closer to him. "Oooh!" She yelps out, genuinely enjoying the new move. Another kiss shared, Tynie is charioted just as he held her to the bed long enough to get the shoulderbag, which she does by catching it using her left foot. Halfway slinking from his embrace, the shoulderbag is flipped into her left hand and half-slid up her arm so that the split isn't for too long.

From there, the couple make it to the living room, flop onto the couch and cuddle. Admiring everything thus far in their day, Tynie says in a low-yet-proud tone "Sexy's got some new moves.." Blushing as that hits him, Bobby replies "All out of love for you.." Tynie's turn to blush, and she's red as a beet right when Bobby takes her tighter into his arms. Feeling his muscles flex around her, Tynie howls out a happy purr. Her personal phone goes off, and Bobby reaches over to answer it so that she's not disturbed, breaking the hold he had on her temporarily. A text from the others saying that later in the day gifts will be delivered to them received, getting confirmed in a reply, that device is laid down on the coffee table. Tynie's shoulderbag taken into his other hand, Bobby lays out every other device and her diabetic kit alongside the phone he'd just answered. The next thing to happen is that bag is dropped to their feet. Returning his arms to about her shoulders, Tynie says softly "I am the luckiest woman alive.." Her head raised by his right hand from the pec she'd nuzzled, Bobby returns "As I am the most blessed man alive.." They sigh out in love at the same time, smiling as largely as they could.

The door being knocked on just then breaks their moment, Tynie sliding away to answer it. Tao and Tariyu are on the other side, with a full oriental spread delivery for the couple. "This is one of our ways to recognize you for the love we've already gotten, and to show honor for that to be received in the future." Tariyu says before those two attempt a bow. "Love you guys too, thanks." Tynie says flatteredly, taking the spread from them while managing her side of a bow shared appropriately. Those two leave with Tynie locking up behind them. Bobby then lines the end tables with what was on the coffee table as his wife brings in what they'd just gotten. Tears of pride racing from her eyes, Tynie mentions on approaching her love's reason to exist "I just got bowed at. Tao and Tariyu said this is a gift, something about recognizing love. " Arising to hold her closely, Bobby replies "I saw and heard it all. They're sweet. I say we enjoy this out of honor for why we got it in the first place." "You read my mind.." Tynie trails off in elation, basking in how she was stance-wise in that minute. Being escorted back to the couch, the pair begin doing just as Bobby said the second they're at one another's hips. During their feast, Tynie's personal phone goes off again, being ignored until they were totally finished. The spread basically devoured, Tynie handles the trash in it's aftermath, giving Bobby time to answer the text obtained while they ate.

Evidently, Bruno's plan to rotate who watches over Sasha was taken verbatim, because Charlie texted saying he's taking TreMarkis and Jesia for gun training in terms of the licensing orders of Steve. Gary took over TreMarion's post of keeping eyes on Sasha so that TreMarkis could take care of things about that residence, deciding to remodel the bar after Steve gets back, refusing to allow Tynie or Bobby to cover those costs. Everyone else in their loved ones clique had opted to set up a baby shower for Sasha, to be had also after Steve's return. Bobby learns that last part in a mass text sent from Nessa, who learns of Bobby's insistence on hosting the shower: everything else confirmed before that phone is laid down again. Tynie brings back their coffees, which were made while everything went through her personal phone. Sitting beside him soon after setting both cups away from the phones, Tynie learns "The others are planning Sasha's baby shower, Gary's got eyes on Sasha so TreMarkis can do things around the house. Charlie has Jesia and TreMarkis out for the gun licensing thing. Gary chose to wait til Steve gets back to remodel the bar. Apparently we don't pay for any of that, but we are hosting the baby shower. I'd have it no other way." Tynie is flabbergasted, answering "Holy hot damn…that works.."

They sip the coffees in silence, which gives Tynie the opportunity to fully take in what her man had said. Bobby sees the look of shock in her eyes, saying back as his cup is set down "Lover, you've done plenty for them. They're just showing you love and trying to say in actions that they have each other's backs. Remember Bruno said you only fly about for your clients, that has a big part of this. They don't want you juggling their needs in the belief you have to handle every little thing on their behalf against those you represent; whom you said yourself only deserve the best in your diligence. I could tell by the tone of their texts they were attempting to mention that without bluntly saying it." Stunned still, yet also aware he was right, Tynie realizes "Ever the gentleman, always the brilliantly sexy detective.." Bobby bows to that, flattered by just how his woman termed the awakening to what he called out.

Another knock to their door heard, Bobby slips away to answer it, as Tynie gets the coffee cups to the dishwasher. A trophy delivery guy on the other side hands Bobby a package that is signed by everyone who has a slice of their hearts and marked "Do not open til you two are snuggling" The delivery guy leaves the moment Bobby has the box in hand, locking up soon after. Tynie has returned to the couch, half-curled up as to give Bobby room to sit next to her. Placing the package down on the coffee table, Tynie's wish to be seated alongside him is urgently granted. They go for the box on the coffee table together, Tynie trying to rip it open with her bare hands. "Baby, don't do that..I got this.." Bobby says, stopping her cold in those tries. From the endtable drawer beside him, a pocketknife is drawn as Tynie leans back. Taking that across the packing tape of the package, Bobby gets scoped over as it is finally opened, the knife closed and laid next to the box. Slinking back to be right at her hip, Bobby hears excited howls from Tynie's lips at the display she'd obtained. Already knowing she loved it all, Bobby kisses her deeply. Slowly dissolving that affection, curiousity overtakes them both, as the pair reach inside the box at the same time.

A large plaque of gold-on-cherrywood before them reading "Recognizing love we've received, cherishing the future love to be shared between us all in honor. This is for the two biggest hearts we've ever known, respecting all things done for us with plans to show what we've obtained to each other and them as long as we all are alongside each other's hips. In the name of loving respect for all time to Tynie and Bobby Goren…" Tynie is again proudly crying as she eyes over every last signature etched underneath those words, even staring at the heart tracing a rose between those lines and the emblazoned scrawlings. Bobby sees that, wiping those tears away with the hand closest to her, saying in honor "They love us, just as we do them." Nodding in concurrence with that, Tynie says "I know the perfect place for this." Arising from the couch, she takes Bobby's hand leading him to her office. The wall with the other accolades on it has a space that the new plaque will slide into perfectly. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Bobby says softly "Ah ah ah sexy, I got that.." Melting against his embrace, she replies "Thank you my hottie.." The plaque set onto her desk for the time being, Bobby makes a mental note to hang it up later. Soon after that, Tynie is whisked out of her office similarly to how Bobby held her as they were inside it.

Giggling the entire time, Bobby learns in his wife's chuckles just how much fun she was having with him doing something else new. "I love these new things you're doing for me, and also to me.." She brags, instigating him to whisper in her ear "It's all about keeping my baby happy."Tynie smiles at that,although in the back of her head wonders what he meant by it. Arriving back at the couch, again they flop onto it as one, as to not breach the hold shared. The wondering attacks her heart, causing Tynie to ask "My King, what did you mean by it's all about keeping me happy?" "I strive to keep you smiling, just figured trying new stuff to get that answer was in order." Bobby answers. "Aww, as I you." Tynie claims back through a smile so big that her jaw doesn't have time to pop. The suspicion that Bobby tried to self-bash eradicated by his reply, the wonder chasing that is also taken out.

"What do you wish to do today, my LoveLiege?" Tynie poses as her head resumes its post upon his pecs. "I was going to ask you the same thing, my Lady of Love.." Bobby answers again playing with her hair. "I have no idea!" They answer as one, chuckling afterwards. Silently choosing to snuggle up and just be close til their state of being clueless as to what should be enjoyed together is over, Tynie spins halfway as to lean her back against him while not violating the grasp he has on her. His arms draped by hers, the two go relax without anything else said for a time.

"You know, I really should tone up my body so that I look jaw-droppingly sexy on our cruise.." Tynie releases. Bobby was hurt by that, telling her "Hey now, you already look that way to me.." Tynie hangs her head, the shot of just what her words did to him slamming her heart full force. "What made my lovely say that?" Bobby poses, still a bit stung by his wife's earlier remarks. "It's been awhile since I've been able to work out with you, and I wanted another reason to ramp up my toning regimen. I have some serious catching up to do.." Tynie answers. "Gorgeous, you don't need to ramp anything up. That's actually dangerous, and I would be killed inside if you got hurt trying it. I know we haven't worked out since you got rid of those pins, but that is no reason to risk injury just to tone up that already sexy body. In terms of you catching up on that, in time that will be. As for you wanting another incentive, I can see that, but think of this: no matter what, you will always drop my jaw just by being your hot self.." Bobby informs softly, slowly recuperating from the pain of what he heard moments ago.

"Oh wow, I seriously hurt you by saying that.. didn't I?" Tynie wonders, lifting her head from his pec staring right into his eyes. Bobby nods right as she plants a kiss on his lips, hoping that will be decent enough an apology. In the back of her mind, Tynie allows everything Bobby said in low tones to be digested, realizing that he was trying to protect her again as the smooch is broken off. "Thank you for protecting me with what you said." She mutters, drooping her head ashamed at her words' affect upon Bobby. "Anytime I can guard you, I will. Now, the other stuff is already forgiven and forgotten, let's not have it ruin our day.." He requests with a grin while lining her head up with his by a gingerly raising of her chin done by his right hand so they could gaze into each other's eyes once more. Tynie utters in a tone of honor "Yes my love." As to not drive her chin to hard into Bobby's chest, she lays her head as it was before the tones of conversation drifted from happiness: nestled on his pec. The slice of seriousness thusly adjourned from, their snuggle tightened, the day is returned to a positive light.

So comfortable in his embrace, Tynie dozes off, smiling the entire time. Bobby soon lays Tynie against his side of the couch, sliding away from the hold through her moaned protests, taking his top off to wrap her shoulders in it. "I'll be back, sexy.." Bobby whispers pecking her lips as to not disrupt her. Cuddling up to his top and taking in the manly scent on it, Tynie sighs out in happiness while napping. He then departs the room, heading off to make good on the promise with their new plaque. Slipping back into the living room afterwards, he kneels beside her to wipe a tuft of her locks from her face. The last move wakes her, and Tynie says "Baby, I was so comfy in those well built arms. I didn't mean to fall asleep." "Don't apologize for that, you've never done it before… it was so cute." Bobby refuses as Tynie curls up a bit allowing him onto the couch next to her. Taking the spot without another word, Tynie rolls around to rest her head on his lap. "Figured I'd pull a new move on my gorgeous." She plots as her eyes patiently scroll him down, from his eyes to his beltline, Bobby remaining silent.

A Cheshire cat grin snakes across her lips as this passes her voice seducingly "Oooohh Sexy.." Bobby is red as a beet at that moment, smiling just as she did saying nothing. Reaching onto the endtable beside him, Tynie is presented with a chocolate covered cherry. That drooped just out of her range, Tynie leans up slightly to nibble it from his grasp. One of her arms raised behind her head, Bobby is served just as he did her, doing everything as to follow her suit. Continuing that til the box is emptied, Tynie goes to take care of it, when Bobby holds up one finger in protest. That box is chucked into the one which held their plaque earlier by him, as she learns "We deal with this later, right now I'm busy making my wife comfortable." "What about you, my husband?" Tynie worries. "I'm relaxed, don't you worry."Bobby concludes as Tynie lays back as she was before the cherries. Reaching once more beside them, Bobby pulls out two wine coolers from the mini-fridge. Sliding from his lap, Tynie lines herself perfectly with his shoulder as those appear in her line of sight.

His gets set down as to open hers as it is presented, Tynie refusing to sip on that libation until he is equally ready. That wait is less than a minute, and the two say as one clinking the bottles together "To those who cherish our love of them. Recognized in honors now and beyond." Silence ensues as each slowly takes in the drinks,only noting the last thing said with proud smiles and glowing eyes.

Those concluded, Tynie scores up both bottles having them put in the boxes to be trashed later. Bobby watches her maneuver about doing that, as his top slips from her shoulders. Putting it on unbuttoned, he sits back awaiting her to slink back in his direction. "Ooooh.. Sexy.." Bobby whispers salaciously into her hear, guiding them both off the couch by gathering Tynie into his arms. Following her man's steps away from the living room, Tynie is soon brought to her office. The new plaque lined up with her other accolades on a wall, Bobby spins out of her sightline so that such can be taken in fully. Her jaw slams the floor as stunned mutterings pass her lips, Tynie unable to fully craft a sentence-based reply. Bobby grabs her up closely noticing his typically well-versed wife incapable of simple spoken replies, choosing to let her holding him tightly be the means of answering what he'd done. Escorting her out of the office by walking backwards, Bobby lets her eye that all over with the side of her head not laid against him.

Finally capable of speaking as they go back to the couch, Tynie elaborates "Honey, that was beautiful. How you had it all accenting my blackbelt framed gift and bar license.. priceless. As you saw, it took my breath and words away.." Bobby puffs his chest at that, aware of just how deeply he'd appeased her, again nothing let out in words. The minute they get to the couch, Tynie is set down gently,as Bobby says "You kick back.. I got this.." Everything intended for the trash gathered up, he turns to rid of it in order for her to have the shot for making good on his wishes. She complies giddily, stretching out across the couch during his trek for that particular chore. Leaning up only to check her sugars, finding out the trend of her being good on that returned, the kit is repacked as Tynie lays back again. Bobby appears to her, and before she can curl up, raises Tynie's legs to slide onto the couch under them. Tynie arises totally after that, making moves to better relax Bobby without him having prior awareness. "You kick back, baby. My man has worked that fine ass off to make me relaxed. It's my turn.." She insists, getting Bobby to stretch across the couch in silence. Taking one of his broad shoulders in her hands, Tynie slinks behind him, in essence resuming the closeness they have had on the couch. His head rested on her chest, Tynie strokes his curls, trailing fingers between them gently. Bobby smiles at that, knowing she just reversed one of his maneuvers with a new addition flawlessly.

His turn to be comfortable in her arms, Bobby soon dozes off just as she did. Petting her man's shoulders and back while he napped, Tynie mutters to the heavens "Thank you for bringing him to me. I worship all that is this hotness in my lap and life. I know he feels the same way, it's in every little thing done for and with me." In his light slumber state, Bobby mutters grinning "She's right, all things said on my name are true." They smile as he drifts back into a full nap, Tynie holding him in the duration, as Bobby nuzzles her chest like she always does his pecs. Another traipsing of her fingers through Bobby's hair inadvertently awakens him, yet he refuses to leave just how he was nestled. "You're right, it is cute when one of us sleeps in the other's lap.." Tynie states happily. "Definitely is." Bobby claims reiterating the smile he got.

Curious as to whether his weight was affecting Tynie's capacity for mellowness, Bobby slides off of her lap wordlessly."I was enjoying you being in my lap, ya didn't have to move." Tynie protests as she saw him do that. He then lays across her legs as she was prior, in essence trying to return her enjoyment. "Lemme guess, you feared that the weight of those sexy muscles would burden my frame to the point where I wasn't chillin with you laid across me as you were a moment ago." Tynie claims. "Exactly, and you know how I feel when you're hurt." Bobby answers. "Sweetie, I will call out when I'm not comfortable. Otherwise you don't have to completely move when we're snuggled as we have been." Tynie finalizes. "Yes my sweetness." Bobby concludes. Tynie compacts herself so they can kiss, Bobby raising himself up so that isn't done too far for her comfort. That smooch broken off, Tynie leans back against the couch as Bobby drops himself gently onto her legs. Looking for another box of chocolate covered cherries on the endtable next to her since she was seated on the side usually taken up by Bobby, a solo red rose in a vase appears in Tynie's view. "Oh Baby, It's beautiful.." She gasps. Bobby arises from his wife's lap to sit next to her, saying in her ear "Not compared to you.." Melting against him again, Tynie sighs out happily.

One of his arms evading the embrace shared for a brief time, Bobby loads up the shoulderbag at their feet with the phones and her diabetic kit. Tynie taking that page from his movebook, the shoulderbag is slinked to her right arm as they both resume the hold enjoyed by each. Being taken up into a threshold carry, Tynie is charioted back to their room. The shoulderbag taken off her arm by Bobby, it is soon after slung across the room just as she pulled off yesterday. Set down moments later, with one look into Bobby's eyes, Tynie is alerted to what is next on their things to do.

Each one rushedly stripping before the other, clothes are flung across the room right before Tynie is back in the carry which got her there. Bobby flops onto his back, as his wife stretches out atop him, the yearning for intimate passions exclaimed in the kisses which are mutually bestowed seconds later. Tynie then breaks from his lips to start a hickey trail where his pecs meet his shoulders, en route to his waist. Wanton moans antagonizing her emit from Bobby's lips, serving their purpose as she returns them as each love bite is left across his chest. Half-curled up at his waist soon after the initiation of said trail, Tynie does something that hasn't happened in a while: shoves his manhood deeply into her throat. He witnesses this with erotically lit up eyes, the moans of aching for the impending love to be made bellowed from his voice. She makes damn good of driving him insane with desire, painstakingly suckling the erection that is between her lips. Slipping away from the head, she pulls back just enough to do the same to his cajones, making Bobby groan out in guttural howls. Pulling her lips away from that, Tynie rolls out from being curled up, straddling above that area of her man with her core teasing his throbbing member.

Slamming herself onto him with everything she has, Tynie does her absolute damnedest to give him the same wild sex she got a couple days ago. Bobby and she moan out together as the throes of their lovemaking intensify, her being told in those grunts that the tries to give him as good as she got were perfect. Sweat pouring from the two, each one is in erotic heaven, as the sex they are providing one another gets crazier with intensity as every second flies by. Tynie's hands pawing his pecs throughout, another multitude of climaxes overpower her. Bobby's name chanted in bellows of gratefulness for his intimacy doing that to her, she drones on riding him with hellacious paced thrusts. His hands pawing at her bustline similarly to how his pecs were handled, she feels him grow inside her as they remained making love for only God knew how long. A glance into his eyes again tells her everything she needs to know, as he takes her by the shoulders shoving his wife onto him right as his climax ravagingly arrives. Her name yelled out in honor to the sex he was just given, they actually arrive over that intimate edge together. The second his hands leave her shoulders, Tynie breathlessly collapses onto him. They're both spent at this time, each one totally sated as a cuddle ensues, providing one another time to ride out the remains of that final arrival at erotic explosion. "Baby.. that was.. OOOH!" They say as one while still attempting to reclaim oxygen to their lungs. Deciding to rest in quiet until they could fully breathe, the pair snuggles up with Tynie still atop Bobby.

Electing to get cleaned up again, the pair kiss briefly before arising to head for the shower hip-to-hip. Tynie slips away to score up the towels as Bobby gets everything just as they like it the moment they wind up in that part of the house. Slapping his ass the second she hops in, Bobby does the same to her, both all smiles. As is their norm for sharing showers, each washes the other down before spinning one another under the spray. This time, Bobby shuts off the shower prior to them communally exiting. A towel tossed to him by Tynie, they dry off wrapping the towels around themselves afterwards. Again at each other's hips, the pair leave that room. Another quick kiss shared, they split off to clean up the clothes strewn about their room then head off to change. Unaware as to how they did it, the couple returns at the precise same second, each one in comfortable casuals.

Tynie gathers Bobby up into her arms as soon as she can, saying in a proud-although-soft voice "My man gave me exquisite lovin…" Bobby replies in kind, gazing down into her eyes "My woman rocked my world!" They kiss, with yet another new breadth to the magnificence in that love display. Moaning out in protest to the inevitable separation from that, each one tries their hardest to delay that as long as they could. Eventually that split off transpires, as Tynie finds herself melted against him in content.

"What else does my honey want to do?" Bobby is asked, right before he could inquire the same of Tynie. "I was thinking about taking my beautiful out for a movie and dinner actually." Tynie learns. "That's perfect, my King." She replies as they go for her shoulderbag, having that slinked to her right arm prior to the couple heading out.

Departing the house just as they had the shower, the only separations being for Bobby to get his Jeep keys and lock up behind them once outside the home. Tynie makes note of which keys got scored up, saying nothing until she is inside the vehicle. Instinctually going for her firearms and badgeholder, the shoulderbag was concealed in the center console before Bobby even got into the Jeep. "My baby won't need those, we're taking my Jeep because lately we have used your SUV's a lot." Bobby says the moment he sees both her guns in her lap out the corner of his eye. "Oh..ok then my lovely." Tynie replies, getting her shoulderbag out of where it had been slipped from view. Everything back in the shoulderbag, Tynie goes to put all three phones on vibrate before the shoulderbag is set by her feet. "I gotta admit, the way you did that seemingly out of instinct was pretty hot." Bobby brags as he turns to kiss her cheek before they drive away. "I've learned a few things about having a detective's gut calls from a steamingly hot teacher.." Tynie admits, hitting on her man. Blushing, Bobby shoots back a mouthed "Love you" before pulling them away from the back into her seat, Tynie returns the last gesture praying he caught it just as he did the guns across her legs. He does, and a nod shared transpires as the pair travel.

A return to Lya's in their night's plans, Bobby treats her as she is at last fully used to:escorting Tynie in the regards of royalty from the split second the Jeep is parked and he hops out, his door shut afterwards. The shoulderbag slipped to her left arm, Tynie evades the Jeep as if approaching a red carpet, being whisked into a tight hold by her man as the door gently shuts behind her. Lya arrives at the pair saying "You two enjoy everything, since I am Tynie's client, there will NEVER be a charge for anything you get while here." V.I.P. treatment ensues from Lya's new staff, nothing like the bullshit the old ones gave them from the moment they got inside the restaurant. A candlelit steak dinner with wine shared romantically, Tynie and Bobby feast while doing what they could to remain as close as could be managed during a meal. That concluded, the couple leave in the exacting means they arrived, only reversed. Lya waves as they depart, all smiles as the pair roundabout to return the wave.

Both are quickly inside the Jeep, sharing a heated kiss before the remains of Bobby's plans are made good upon in that evening. Separating from that mirroring the split after they made love, Tynie is then driven away from Lya's en route to a movie theater. That trek only taking twenty minutes, this is discussed right before they leave the Jeep. "Whatever my baby wants to see, we will." Bobby declares, getting Tynie to clear her throat before answering "You mean what we decide together is what will be seen.. we are equals." Bobby nods, grinning at the new means plotted out for that sect of his intentions for he and Tynie. Getting the royalty treatment reversed, Tynie hops out first with her door closed in time with her being outside the vehicle prior to Bobby being whisked out. His door closed, the Jeep remotely locked as they walk in, Tynie's apparent fame resurfaces. Couples and elders see her,cheering as she hit the entrance doors, Tynie hearing "That's the one who basically bettered the entire state!" Tynie turns to the revelers, bowing with a wave before making known "I just had the project, the Bar Association and my fellow attorneys have a lot to do with that too!" Revelers trailing she and Bobby inside, one darts before them to hit the ticketmaster podium. Bobby and Tynie are oblivious to that, as another hits the concession stand just as the one before them did the ticketmaster.

Gazing over the selection of movies, Tynie says "Something new, as long as we don't already have it, I am game for any genre." The next movie title seen by Bobby meets the parameters exactly, and he says "I know just the one.." The ticketmaster walks up to them saying "Yeah, your tickets and concessions were already covered.." Tynie wonders "By whom?" The ticketmaster answers "Two fans of a Tynie Goren.." Tynie hugs the ticketmaster whispering "That's me dude." The hug split up as the ticketmaster reveals he's the son of the owner by declaring "By the time you guys are out of the flick, my dad will make it to where you NEVER have to pay for concessions or movies. He's a HUGE reveler of yours, Tynie.. If I may call you that." Bobby is speechless, as Tynie answers "That's awesome, and I insist that you do!"

An elder gentleman shows to the couple, clearing his throat before Bobby and Tynie learn "My son does NOT know my timing that well, he was right though. Here's your "Esteemed Viewer" passes. Wear these and EVERYTHING is on the house!" Other fans cheer that so loud the windows vibrate, as Tynie gingerly removes the passes from the elder's hands quietly. The applause is cut off by Bobby waving one hand to the fans, essentially asking for total silence. "Sir, this is a grand honor. Thank you." Tynie tells the elder modestly. "Tynie, I never thought I would live to see the day that someone had a heart as massively wondrous as yours for those she didn't even know. The honor is mine, and your modesty only accents the greatness of your nature." The elder declares as they hug.

Bobby restarts the applause, and the windows resume vibrating. "Sir, if this busts your establishment's windows, I INSIST upon replacing them. You will get how to reach me the second I can borrow a pen." Tynie says as that hug dissolves. "Can I take that offer as a shot to have this part of my theater upgraded by any chance? I've been battling my insurance guy over that for a while." The elder asks. "Sir, I will take that on for you first thing tomorrow, and when it's handled this ENTIRE place will be top of the line.. even If I gotta fund that myself!" Tynie answers firmly. A reveler hands Bobby the pen Tynie mentioned needing with a slip of paper, and he scrawls Tynie's practice line onto it before returning the pen. That document is slid into Tynie's hand as the passes are taken from her by Bobby, only to be put in the breast pocket of the elder's suitcoat. "Sir, you call the line on this paper around eleven a.m. tomorrow and do NOT answer if that insurance dude calls you. Just mention how we met and leave your contact information should you get my voicemail." Tynie admonishes smilingly. "Yes, Tynie. Now about your legal fees and retainer.." The elder says ponderously. "Sir, if you donate like five bucks to charity then text the line I just gave you with a few pieces of information after that, it's all covered. Just add the day, time, charity name and location, any staffer names ya get in that text."Tynie answers. Floored by that, the elder says nothing as Bobby chimes in "That's how she does EVERY client." The elder nods with a grin before admonishing "Tynie, I'm on first-name basis with you.. so this Sir stuff ends now.. call me Greyg." "Sure thing Greyg." Tynie replies. Greyg has one final query "So if the insurance guy calls, I let it go to voicemail.. or do I tell him to call you?" "I'll handle him. If you can when he calls tell him to contact me, if you miss the call let voicemail handle it. DO NOT delete those messages though!" Tynie plots, Greyg retorting "Tynie, consider that done. Enjoy your night!" "Have a good one, and I look forward to representing you.." Tynie concludes as Greyg walks away.

Finally making it to the ticketmaster podium, the son says "Oh and I'm Greyg Jr., everyone calls me J. You guys can go ahead for the concession stand, given those passes." Tynie mentions for them both as that trip is made "Thanks J!" Revelers split off urgently, still clapping lowly as Tynie and Bobby go from the concession stand to the theater where their flick will play soon, mutually carrying everything they got. "I'm not used to this fame, it's nice though!" Tynie says softly as she and Bobby walk on basically as if glued together around the hips. The theater door already open, they head for the back. Seated, Tynie takes up the concessions in order for Bobby to stash the passes in her shoulderbag. "As for your evident fame, it's just their way of applauding who you are and how you are. I am very proud to be the man you share that with my Angelic One.." Bobby whispers to her as they relax. The concessions split up as to not be overtaking Tynie's lap after that passes his lips, she learns in a split second that he was again accurate.

Her practice line goes off just as Bobby removes his hand from the shoulderbag, getting handed to Tynie. Greyg texted to say that the windows did break, only after that section of the theater was cleared of guests. "Oh honey, I'll handle that. It'll be added to the pending lawsuit against your insurance guy. Don't you worry." Tynie texts back. Greyg texts back the company he wants doing that,saying he'd been in recurrent touch with them during the battle with his insurer and that they do calls 24/7. Tynie tells him she's gonna get them there A.S.A.P. and the pair end the conversation. "Son of a bitch! That insurance guy is soo FUCKED!" Tynie blurts, grateful they were the only ones in that theater. The promised call made, the window replacers soon race to the theater as the bill is faxed to Tynie's office. "That fucker with Greyg's insurance being a negligent douchetard basically caused Greyg to dodge one hell of a mass endangerment lawsuit! Those windows were NOT up to current codes, and the insurer damn well knew it! The window replacers are faxing me the bill." Bobby learns, noting the hostility in her voice. "My brilliant hot mama already knows to nail that insurer by his nuts to the wall with as many judicious stapleguns as can be acquired.." Bobby says, trying like mad to get her back to being happy. Noting his attempts at resuscitating her giddy mood, Tynie sighs out "Oh I will.. Trust that!" Putting her shoulderbag on the left side of her lap as her right arm drapes over the armrest, Bobby's efforts come to fruition in moments, proven by another giddy sigh leaving her voice. He takes her right hand, kissing the back of it in flittering trails as they await the movie's beginning. Something told Bobby that in one regard or another an asshole would encroach on their good day, so a comedy was picked.

The previews over with, Bobby and Tynie are soon laughing hysterically at the flick in certain parts, romantically munching the snacks during others. They wind up the only ones who enter that theater, so the affectionate means for sharing concessions goes on without hinderance. Their sodas sipped as each links with the other's elbow, they only split their gazes from the screen to share glances into each other's eyes.

The credits roll on later, as Tynie gathers up her shoulderbag and half the remains from their concessions. Bobby taking the other half, they leave exactly as they went in. Everything tossed out en route to their exiting the theater itself, Tynie sees the masterful job of the window replacers underway. Breaking Bobby's embrace to pull over one of the workers, to find out it was the owner, Tynie confirms "The bill was faxed to me, right?" "Yes ma'am, we should be done in a few hours." The window replacer business owner replies. "Hold it, call me than that, be safe."Tynie mentions irritated at being called "Ma'am." "Call me Jayson then, Tynie. We shall be safe,and in touch later." Tynie hugs him whispering "Very well." That hold broken from, Bobby scoops her back into his waiting hold as they resume departure.

The revelers flood out after that pair, their movies ended soon after Bobby and Tynie's. One of them was parked beside Bobby's Jeep, and Tynie learns "Thank you for helping Greyg, he's a big hearted older man who has a hard time with some types of folks. I will attest in writing to his struggle with the insurer. I'm his brother, Liam." "Liam, that's awesome of ya. Let me slip you my practice's call and fax line. If ya can, have that statement drawn up tomorrow." Tynie replies as Liam hands her his phone. That information programmed in and saved, Liam gets his phone back as Bobby unlocks the vehicle remotely. "I can do better than tomorrow, soon as I get home work for ya?" Liam ponders. "Sweet! I mean absolutely!" Tynie sputters out hugging Liam to seal the deal. Liam drives off, headed to keep his word straight away. Tynie is then whisked into the Jeep by Bobby, and the second her door is closed, he hops in to join her.

Their doors closed behind them, Bobby drives them home giving Tynie enough time to put the phones back to full blast volume as that trek starts. She did that given the new client and his circumstances. Right before she checks her sugars, Liam texts her practice to say that his statement will be faxed inside two hours. A grateful reply and that conversation ends. J then calls to say Greyg doesn't know how to text, and that he was asked to inform Tynie the window replacers are nearly done and the charity donation request will be fulfilled the next day. Another grateful reply with understanding on the texting-and-Greyg thing, all their phones are set inside the shoulderbag. Switching those out for her diabetic kit, Tynie learns that her levels are perfect before that is reloaded to join the other items in her shoulderbag.

Tynie then unveils her cross tattoo, for something out of the typical as Bobby hears "Guys, find a way to tell Greyg that I got this. He doesn't need to worry anymore, the poor sweet guy has endured enough.." That sect of her person leaps repeatedly as she gently kisses it:Request evidently granted. "Baby's worried, I can tell. I've never seen you do that for a client before, which tells me his situation tugged at your enormous heart." Bobby says softly. "It did, bigtime. Greyg is just trying to run a business where families can enjoy themselves and an insurance fuck screws him!" Tynie howls out in a blend of concern and rage. Taking a different route than how they arrived at the theater gave Bobby enough time to have this chat, ending it in a shot at consoling her. "Hottie, it's alright now. You got this, that insurance fuck is SCREWED come morning. Hell Greyg's brother even leapt at the opportunity to back you, as did the guys fixing the windows, if ya think about it." Sighing in a try to relax again, Tynie reveals "I see that completely, you're right. Thank you my Angelic Sexy.."

Not much else uttered as they drive home, Bobby using that as his way to give full mellowness a chance to resume its being inside Tynie. "The seriousness that hit at the theater.." Tynie complains trailing off. "Don't think that way, lover. I know the rest of what you didn't say. It's not true, because I got an honor you didn't know I loved until now:Front row witnessing you kicking some serious rat-bastard ass legally!" Bobby intrudes, with a huge smile that Tynie sees from the side. "Wait.. my kicking legal ass after taking names.. your seeing that… is an honor?" She stammers out, in awe of what he'd just said. "Damn skippy!"Bobby boasts back continuing "You're honored when I protect you,so my being honored at seeing you demonstrate your litigious prowess is more than fair." "Hot damn!" Tynie chirps out, being brought full-circle to the depth of what her husband had let out. The rest of their travel home is done in an elated lack of discussion, each one with a shit-eating grin across their face.

Tynie's personal phone goes off from her shoulderbag, snapping her out of the extra-giddy meditation state she'd been in. Racing to answer it, Lysa is squealing on the other end as Tynie is basically told that TreMarion upped the ante with an engagement ring that evening. "HOLY HELL! CONGRATS!" Tynie screams back. Lysa then asks if the wedding can be held at Tynie's, learning "Ummm DUH!" The pair laugh and that call ends. "Oh my God.. Daddy's ENGAGED!" Tynie squeals out immediately as she replaces that device in her shoulderbag. Bobby yelps out in celebration "Hell yeah! We are soo hosting that wedding!" Reusing the answer given Lysa on that, Tynie chimes in "Umm DUH!"

The phone that took Lysa's call still remotely in her grasp, Tynie learns that Charlie, Bruno, Gary, and Steve are all soon-to-be husbands. That comes across in a machine-gunning of texts, all getting the same learning Lysa obtained about hosting the weddings. "Holy shit! We are gonna be hosting weddings for EVERY couple in our lives now.. Jesia, Nessa, Treena,and Rose all got engaged tonight too!" Tynie brags. "SWEET!" Bobby replies, also bragging. Her personal phone is at last inside her shoulderbag, as the Jeep pulls up to their house. "All kinds of love has been recognized today, not only in honor of us.. but the others between their loves.. a fucking EPIC day after all!" Tynie blurts. "Amen to that love!" Bobby shoots back. Her shoulderbag on an arm,they hop out at the same time, shutting their doors together, before meeting up to hug. Bobby picks Tynie up, spinning her about while a kiss is shared, all of that done to celebrate the flood of good news they both just got.

Setting her down in a slow sweeping motion, Bobby keeps the closeness up right through Tynie's feet hitting the ground. The two walk inside their home with their arms at each other's beltlines. The Jeep locked remotely by Bobby before the home is opened, Tynie turns her head to the skies and says "They have as we do now.. you know who I mean by that." Bobby whispers in trail to his wife's remarks and actions "We couldn't be happier either.." The couple walk inside at the same step time, Tynie using the arm away from Bobby to lock up from behind her back without looking. "NICE!" Bobby chimes out seeing that, getting Tynie to bow as the arm she used for that move is draped across his pecs.

Swooping her to in front of him, Bobby then dips his wife before giving a proud kiss. Whisking her up into his arms still entrenched in that affection, Tynie winds up literally swept from her feet amidst love being shared simultaneously. Arriving at the couch, Tynie is laid from Bobby's arms as softly as a feather cruises the breeze. He soon joins her, reversing the move she did to slink behind him earlier by pulling one of her shoulders gently to slip in after her. "How do we cap off a day like THIS?" Tynie ponders giddily. "Oh, I have ways.." Bobby trails off reaching into the mini-fridge for two more wine coolers. Tynie laughs at that, finally rid of all senses which gave bullshit and negativity the remotest credence. One of his hands holding both drinks, Tynie takes hers gently from Bobby with her right hand, slipping the viewable part of his palm a short kiss. "My life has been bettered in many ways by these sexy, very talented hands, and the hotness who owns them. Thank you for it all my King." She purrs out pulling away from that smooch. "You're welcome my Queen, you've done for me as I have you. We've also managed that for others who have staken claims to parts of our hearts." Bobby replies, again kissing the back of Tynie's right hand. Clinking their unopened wine coolers together, Tynie solidifies "I will definitely drink to that!" Bobby sets his down, opens hers as his gets reclaimed into the hand which held it before that plot goes down. Those wine coolers are finished in a mutual giddy silence, their hearts pounding out in time a celebration decree shouted to the heavens.

Those libations finished, Tynie gathers up the bottles with one hand, arising from both the couch and Bobby's embrace. Turning to him with a grin, she whispers "Come check THIS out lover.." Leaping to his feet, Bobby is beside her in seconds, as they head halfway between the living room and kitchen. One finger held up to him,Tynie struts away to set the next moves up by moving the kitchen trash can over by the back deck door. Watching the catwalk-esque means his wife walked from beside him, Bobby peeps out in pure ecstasy "Oooh.." From that, Tynie reappears at Bobby's hip posing. "Ready?" Bobby nods back. One bottle taken into her left hand as the other remained in her right, Tynie turns around to face him, without looking she chucks both into the trash behind her back. Her arms simultaneously made those bottles airborne, Tynie refusing to drape them about Bobby's shoulders.. yet.

A back-to-back swoosh heard as they hit the trash, Bobby mutters out "DAMN!" Again bowing, Tynie's arms are finally placed around his shoulders as she comes up. "Where did my gorgeous learn THAT?" He wonders. "TreMarkis. We used to do trick shots with a basketball." Tynie answers gleefully. His turn to hold up one finger, sneaking a brief kiss as that is done, Bobby goes to put everything back as it was before he saw those trick shots.

Tynie spins about to watch him leave her arms temporarily, having Bobby basically race back to her side. "Babe, there's no rush for being with me.. ya didn't have to do that.." She mentions as Bobby scoops her up into a tight standing hug. "Wanted to.." Bobby solidifies as they share another extensively passionate kiss. Sliding her down a bit, Bobby scores up the shoulderbag as they remained in the ties of that affection. Almost on instinct, Tynie's left arm raises to take up the strap to that, being soon replaced on his shoulders, not breaching the love display by a split beat. Remaining in his arms til they get to their room, the affection shared is eventually dissolved from. Same as was done to her on the couch, Tynie is laid onto the bed with feather-esque gentleness. The shoulderbag taken from her arm, Bobby unloads it lining up her phones, setting them to charge and diabetic kit on the endtable nearest Tynie as the bag itself is set to the floor. She witnesses Bobby broodingly strut to his side of the bed as his phone is set to charge before he sultrily slips into bed alongside her. "Oooohh.." Tynie peeps out in pure ecstasy from what she saw. Bobby takes one arm to cover them both, giving his wife the opportunity to end the gap between them. The move-in for a cuddle made by Tynie is slow-and-sultry, a final shot for each to once-over the other prior to slumbering given in those fleeting moments as they link up entrenching one another in their arms. "I love you.." They communally state at the exact same time, machine-gunning kisses to each other's lips before a deep one ensues. Being mutually wrapped in one another's arms, nothing else is said by either, their heavenly witnesses already knowing what to do and whom for.A full-force deep sleep hits the pair seconds after that last kiss of the day ends.

Before the engagements hit the other couples, everything Bobby was texted first thing in their day had been handled precisely as the plans laid out. Each couple celebrated the engagements in a respective privacy, romances abounding nonetheless. In terms of Tynie's practice, the recent clients she had were alongside her in awaiting the clearance of those settlement checks, no one figuring that disturbing Tynie would speed that process up was elated that finally he had someone to back him in the war with his insurance guy, not aware yet as to how Tynie deals with assholes like that litigiously. He'd uncover that in coming days though, as Tynie would learn something herself in those dealings.

Recognitions of Love bestowed to all close to Bobby and Tynie hit from every corner that day. Even with a new client, respective adoration hit Tynie, whom has yet to adapt to the inherent fame obtained. A few spots of seriousness in their day, Bobby and Tynie handled them in the best way they could:As one.

Getting a new client, and a gratitude gift before overtaking the new client's business adversities proved to be an honor for Tynie.. the rewards of such coming later…


	29. 29

Title: A Very Rainy Day In Paradise, Indeed (Heavenly Observers List Expanded)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters, the others are mine.

Tynie's practice phone blares in the early hours of the next day, jolting her awake. "Tynie Goren, Attorney At Law.. what can I do for ya?" She moans out half awake. "Tynie,it's J, we met last night. I have bad news. Dad died in his sleep last night, bad stroke." "Oh Lord, J I am soo sorry. Listen, I am still handling that insurer case, and if your family needs it I will fund the funeral and handle the estate too!" J learns. "Whoa, thank you Tynie. Oh there is one thing I was told to say to you.. Dad left it in a letter that I was to fax today. He said tell you and Bobby the passes are still good, and that he loves you for showing him again that good hearted folks exist." J tells her, as Tynie does all she can to not bawl.

Bobby awakens to his wife rocking back and forth with one hand on her practice phone, the other holding her knees. Silently leaping to hold her, the arm of Tynie's not encumbered by technology drapes around his. "Tynie, there is good news though. Dad had a will drawn up, an iron clad one done by some lawyer named Steve." "Steve,he's my legal mentor, your dad's estate is safe.I will still oversee it if you all need me to!" Tynie consoles. "I will text you the funeral information, I know my Dad would INSIST you be invited. If I need you to make good on that estate offer, I will call. As for the funeral, Dad had a trust on lock made up by that same Steve dude to cover it.I was his witness everytime." J says back. "J, this is all great information, and I await that you do me a favor and go be with your kin. My whole family sends their condolences." Tynie says as that call is hung up from.

"Babe.. we were.. the.. last VIP's.. EVER handled by Greyg.. he died of a stroke in his sleep last night.. J, his kid just called me.." Tynie bawls out at last, stammering through a hellacious shockwave. Bobby tackles her with a hug accidentally, trying with all his might to console her. "I gotta make good on my promise to Greyg,it was my only one, my last one too. Goes against my honor code not to."Tynie stutters, still crying. "Honey, first you let this all out. I know you're trying to be diligent and professional, but Greyg'd be mad if you didn't." Bobby says taking her practice line away from her with one hand, stroking her hair with the other.

Just then, Liam calls Tynie's practice phone. "This is her practice's head of security, Bobby. Tynie's unavailable right now, but I can take this call." Bobby says to him. "Hey Bobby, tell Tynie that we wish to continue the lawsuit AFTER the funeral. I know she said she'd jump right on that, but I have spoken to the others already here in my family, and the consensus is for the litigation to be postponed. Hope that doesn't wreck our case." "It shouldn't. Least I don't think so. Even if it does, I know Tynie will remodel that theater out of her own money. She swore that to Greyg, and I know her word is golden." Bobby answers. "Thanks man, we will be in touch as my nephew just wrote me a note asking for you two to get texted with the funeral information." "No sweat, we will definitely be there. Send your family my family's condolences, and if you need ANYTHING, call this line.." Bobby says back. "Certainly will, thanks again man." Liam replies as they hang up. "Who was that lover?" Tynie poses, slowly regaining her composure. "Liam, and the family wants you to have bereavement time before going through with the don't want it filed prior to the funeral, everyone at Liam's voted on that. The only thing they worried about is that wrecking their case, but I reminded him of your vow to fund the remodel yourself if need be with Greyg." Bobby answered. Nodding, Tynie said "Thank you for taking that call." Bobby holds her closely as this is whispered "It's all a part of my being your man and your practice's head of security." Tynie nods again, crying soflty by now as Bobby hears "Thank God above Greyg knew Steve. Had an ironclad will done.. a trust for his funeral costs.. J swore up and down he witnessed it all in writing. I told J that I'd take care of overseeing the estate if need be. Steve's done enough." Bobby says back "Babe,Shhhh.. Shhhh.. we can discuss that later."

Nuzzling his pecs silently from the second that hits her, Bobby takes her practice phone and changes the voicemail. It went from her voice saying she's not near the phone to Bobby claiming a personal emergency has made it to where her availability is scattered at best. Stating his post in the firm throughout, instructions were given anyone who calls that line to leave a message before that device is hung up and set aside. "I'm sorry for doing that without your OK, it was a gut call." Bobby apologizes. "No need, you acted in professional capacity in terms of my practice.." Tynie whispers. His arms go around her frame as tightly as he could, nothing else said as Tynie bawled again. "Greyg, if you can hear me:I love you like you're my grandfather. I wish I could've said a proper goodbye, I didn't know we'd only meet the one time. Forgive me for that, Please… Please…" Her cross tattoo moshing violently as that passes her lips, both of them feeling it, Bobby says softly "He already has. Greyg knows. I knew last 's ok, Shhhh. Shhhh."

"Baby, when the others call or text. Tell them what happened and that I may not be in the mood for company..I most definitely DO NOT want Sasha seeing me like this!" Tynie pleads. "Planned on that, figuring as much, they won't at this hour I don't think. I got that handled." Bobby claims, in a low soothing voice. Tears racing from her eyes, Tynie refuses to say anything else, as to fully release the pain from her heart. "The case was like someone who had diamond-sharp scissor halves on their fingers ripped out my still beating heart and fricasseed it in front of me. Poor Greyg fought that insurance fucker alone, thinking he'd be a bother to Steve. Something tells me that's what his worries were. I got there in time to try and show him those concerns were unfounded, or atleast I think I did." She thinks to herself, without actually saying it.

Still moshing violently, the cross tattoo's jolts send a message to Tynie:"You're right. You did show me that. I love you for it all. Honors Always, Greyg." Grabbing her arm at that area, the word tapped out in the intense jumpings of that sect to her person finally makes it to her heart. "Thank you Greyg..love you.." Tynie whispers.

Taking her up into his arms completely, Bobby lays them both onto his back. Time had flown by after Liam's call, and soon Bobby's phone was going off. The others mass texted asking if they could come over, getting Tynie's bad news in a reply. Shock hits them as they agree to re-set the meetup, each one blasted back abit from what they'd learned. The loved ones of Tynie realize why she didn't want company: today's news and Sasha's condition. Respecting that and asking their condolences be sent, before learning Bobby already did that, the conversation ends. Steve wasn't in on that mass text, sending a separate one saying he'd be at the funeral and Liam told him everything. Bobby replies with what Tynie promised, getting a reply of "Figured that, the big hearted lil shit!" Saying farewells, that conversation ends also. Bobby's phone is set aside, as he drags them across the bed to get her phones. "Steve got wind of everything, he and Treena will be at the funeral. They insist, saying their vacation will be worked around it." Tynie learns, blurting. "That big hearted lil shit!" "He said the same thing about you!" Bobby returns.

"Oh, and you're taking today off from jumping when the phone rings. I will handle that, just so my baby can try to relax, given today's news. The others agreed with your decision about company due to Sasha's pregnancy. Hell they love ya for that, saying basically your heart glowed again although it was broken." Tynie is advised while still being in Bobby's arms. "I try dammit!" Tynie brags, trying to have some semblance of content in her voice. Arising together, they finally kiss for the first time that day. Tynie seated on the edge of the bed, Bobby gathers up all the phones and her diabetic kit. Discovering that needed re-stocked, Tynie leaps to show him where she keeps the supplies, afterwards taking the phones and shoulderbagging them. "I'll carry this, you can still make good on handling any calls." She plans. "Works with me lover." Bobby says as her kit is refilled and chucked inside the shoulderbag. Walking up to his hip, Bobby wraps one arm around her powerfully, somehow knowing she was still hurt by what she awoke to. Slowly exiting their room, the pair head for the couch as always. The minute they get there, Tynie is slid onto the couch gingerly. "You kick back. I will return,love you baby." Bobby soothes.

Stretching out as Tynie smiles a little, she replies "Love you too baby." Heading for the kitchen, her man makes a breakfast spread to die for, alongside her favorite flavored cappuccino:English toffee. Tynie is through crying for the time being, electing to attempt having a better day. "Greyg'd want me to at least try being happy." She mutters as Bobby shows up. Situating herself to where he can sit next to her, the tray with their meal becomes laid across the coffee table as the shoulderbag is at last removed from her arm. "He would babe, you're right." Bobby says gently, before concluding "Don't think your breaking down over this is not professional. It shows your heart for your clients. To be honest, that is more professional than anything, having a heart for those you represent." Tynie answers "You're right, absolutely."

Sitting next to her, Bobby hands over the special-flavored cappuccino, rubbing her shoulder with the hand that didn't hold that cup. A quick sip of that given, Tynie glowingly smiles, grateful for everything her man did so young in the day. Putting that cup in her left hand, Tynie goes for the food with her right, already knowing Bobby won't eat til she does. The cappuccino set to her endtable, her half of the meal is soon consumed with both hands, Tynie moaning out in enjoyment. Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear at that, joining her immediately after that expression is caught by Tynie's eyes. As they ate, a text hits Tynie's practice phone, going unanswered until the two finish. "Your turn to kick back. I got this." Tynie says taking the tray and it's contents to the dishwasher. Loading the dishes inside and running that, she returns to her man. That text finally replied to, the couple learn the funeral is later that afternoon and Steve was going to meet them there. Grateful for that, a reply claiming such sent, that device is gently slipped into her shoulderbag by Bobby seconds after she is seated again.

"The funeral's this afternoon, Steve's meeting us there with Treena."Bobby informs. "Cool, now I gotta order flowers." Tynie says, getting Bobby to clear his throat. "You mean we have to, and I am on that now." Bobby corrects, as his wife melts against him nodding while mustering a small grin as best she could. Using her practice phone for that order, the flowers are ordered to be sent to the funeral home later that day by Bobby as yet again that phone is placed into the shoulderbag."I am so grateful you basically told my clients I had a personal emergency. No offense to them, but I am nowhere near at my best and that's unfair to those I represent." Tynie claims, finally able to speak at her typical tones. "Anytime. I did that to show you just how far I took the title of head of security. They'll understand, that I am damned sure of." Bobby replies noticing the voice-level used by his woman. The dishwasher planned to be unloaded later, that couple heads to get cleaned up. Tynie's shoulderbag left behind as she figured anything that came across the phones could be handled after they were ready for the funeral, in moments they get to their destination similarly as they left their room prior.

Instead of showering together, Bobby sets up a bubble bath for her, praying that would further relax Tynie. Being set inside, her groans of mellowness confirm his theory, Bobby getting deeply kissed before he left that room. Silently retrieving the shoulderbag, Bobby sits on the edge of the bed next to it, resting in wait essentially in case their devices go off. They don't, and soon after, Tynie is wrapped in a towel approaching him. The tub drained before that, Bobby slowly arises to get cleaned up himself. Tynie takes over where he was in a verbage-less slow pace, doing just as he had when she was in the bathtub. Taking her kit out to check sugarlevels, she is graced with another good readout before that is repacked and slinked inside the shoulderbag. The phones remain silent, and Bobby walks up to her minutes after that is checked and the devices are concealed in the shoulderbag, also wrapped in a towel. She leaps towards him, saying "I guess the way my tattoo moshed so virulently earlier was a sign of something else, and you're most likely gonna think I lost my damned mind when I say it: Our Heavenly Observer's List just got Expanded by one." Bobby replies "First off, I would NEVER think such a thing about you given something as sweet as that. Also, I happen to agree with it." A brief yet passionate kiss is shared before the two split off to get dressed for the day's unfortunate pending events.

A draping-although-respectably loose black dress which was sleeveless with a matching leather jacket and boots upon her, Tynie goes to spray perfume lightly to her person. Bobby matches that with a black suit, replacing the suit jacket with a leather one before finishing up with a delicate splash of cologne. They arrive at each other's hips to bestow each other's bling, and Tynie's honored for the fact she no longer owns makeup again. Sliding back to the bed long enough to get the shoulderbag, they head out, given the fact the funeral was across town. They leave the home silently, Bobby locking up behind them, both electing to remain at one another's hips as Tynie's personal SUV is remotely unlocked. They hop in simultaneously, quietness in continuance as their doors shut behind them. Tynie drops her shoulderbag to her feet as Bobby drives them to the destination for the funeral.

That travel taking almost an hour given traffic, the pair arrive and hop out at the same second. Nothing said between them, every move was made in the reverse of how they left the house. Greyg's son J sees Tynie, bringing the other kin behind him. A line formed for hugs, and Tynie stuns the family with the power of her embraces. Seeing Greyg in the casket does Tynie's resolve in totally, as she is crutching herself against Bobby seconds later. Steve and Treena see that, walking up to her slowly. Steve sees his friend and former client just as Tynie did, biting his fist to beat back tears as to be strong before Treena. "Baby, don't do that. I want you to let this out. I won't think anything less of you." Treena admonishes in Steve's ear. That heard, Steve cries just as hard as Tynie was, Treena serving as the strong one for him. Going to be seated, those four line up in that side-by-side, finding spots behind the family. Tynie is melded against Bobby in hysterical-although-silent tears, wiping them away as fast as she could with her hands. Bobby gives her a handkerchief, whispering "Here baby…" Treena looks over at Bobby as that is borne witness to, nodding in concurrence with how it all happened.

A video is made of Greyg's happiest moments, and Tynie is featured in several shots. Liam stammers out through tears as the video ends its first run "My son J told me that Tynie showed him full-force what a big heart is in the younger generations. Greyg had a lot of happiness in his life, and we honor that today. Greyg, you're loved and missed by us all." Upon hearing that, Tynie convulses through a rage of tears, Bobby holding her closely as he could. J is next to speak, and while crying says "I loved my dad with all my heart. I already know he sees us all from above. We miss you dad!" Other family members follow, trending that general message in their words. Steve looks up and sees he is also in that video as it runs again, saying lowly "Miss ya man, as does Tynie. We love ya." Tynie at last looks up seeing two sets of flowers beside the casket that are similar, thinking in that second the others sent one. Another line forms, one for final goodbyes. Tynie looks to the heavens for strength, praying she can handle a last farewell.

The family takes their time in that line, many of them crutching themselves against their significant others. Treena is ready to do so for Steve, as Bobby is Tynie when they get to the casket. Tynie going first, saying "Love you, my friend. See ya in heaven someday." A kiss to a couple of her fingers is then laid against Greyg's cheek before she walks away. Bobby follows her, only not doing the kiss to fingers thing, her words are reiterated though. Steve whispers "Love ya man, we had a lot of fun years together as friends. Miss ya." Treena chasing that with "Never got the honor to meet you.. you're still missed by me however."

Those four leave the funeral home as closely as they could, heading for their cars to go to the burial. Everyone in that small part of the loved ones group for Tynie whom was their hops into their vehicles simultaneously from the second those rides are remotely unlocked, all doors shutting behind them. Tynie's shoulderbag is then concealed in the center console,as she didn't wish to deal with anything inside it for that for Tynie hearing Steve say that he and Greyg were long-time buds, she figured he'd tell that tale another time. The next thing she knows, Treena is pulled up beside her, asking Tynie to roll down her window. Complying with that, Tynie looks Treena dead in the eyes as this is dropped on her "Greyg and Steve literally grew up together from pre-school. They even went to the same college. He just told me." Tynie nods, stunned as Treena backs her ride behind Tynie's to await that procession. Rolling her window back up, Tynie whimpers "Dear God, Poor Steve, that poor family. I was new to Greyg's people compared to them." Bobby says trying to soothe her "It's alright baby, he loved you too..Shh.. Shhh."

The funeral director sets up the procession minutes later, Tynie's car following the last of the kin's with Steve's behind her. The cars lined up and ready, that trek starts immediately. The travels to the burial site only taking half the time it took for arrival at the funeral home, Tynie and Bobby hop out at the same time as Steve and Treena, all doors closing behind them. Steve walks up to Tynie and whispers "I ordered that second floral arrangement, the one looking a lot like yours. Claimed it was from Tynie Goren's entire family." "Nice move man."Tynie whispers back as those four join everyone else at the site for putting Greyg into eternal rest.

Liam walks up to Tynie and asks "Would you do the prayer? There isn't going to be a big preacher-based thing about this, Greyg's wishes." Tynie nods, heading for the front of the crowd as J mentions "My uncle asked Tynie to do the prayer." Everyone bows their heads without being told to do so as a wave as this is stuttered out through tears "Dear God, please take Greyg into your arms. He was a diligently sweet man to us all, and we communally believe he has more than earned his angel wings. Give each of us the resolve to mourn this for a time, then bask in the happiness Greyg gave us all. In Jesus name as all of Greyg's loved ones bellow."

"AMEN!" The others yelp out in grief. Turning to the head of the casket as one hand is laid upon it, Tynie whispers "We all love you, honey. You will be honoredly missed." Spinning about as to walk away from the casket and the front of the crowd, Tynie bows in the direction of Greyg's head, one last respect move given him. Slowly making her way back to Bobby, the others there all mutter in a spoken wave as each head is raised "That was amazing Tynie, thank you." A wave given them, Tynie melds herself against her man as another trouge of tears attacks her face. Enveloping his wife in a very potent hold, Bobby does everything he can to console her without speaking. Those four return to their cars as the crowd disperses, en route to the memorial procession arriving at the same country buffet that held Tynie's brunch for the project about forty minutes later, the pattern of how Steve,Treena,Bobby and Tynie leave their rides as was established that day holds up again. Finding spots alongside some of the kin, they're seated soon after entering the buffet.

Servers fly about handling everyone's meals, nothing said in a silent reverence of the day. Bobby, Steve and Treena soon learn that when Tynie's in mourning, she can put some serious food away. Apparently Tynie's not alone in that, which instigates the servers to be flying about again and again making recurrent trips to other people at that dinner. Those who'd already had their fill begin reminiscent conversations, going about to share those with each other. Several plates cleared later, Tynie leans back staring into the sky in a sense, praying her cross tattoo and heart would tagteam sending the message to Greyg. Another virulently hostile series of leaps around that ink job hits Tynie: Message sent right away. Those four go towards the front table for goodbyes, getting met in the middle by the family. Hugs and condolences shared, with Tynie getting again praised for her prayer, the family heads back to the table. Tynie, Bobby,Treena, and Steve all depart, resuming the day's pattern for getting into their vehicles. Before Treena and Tynie close their doors, this is declared "We will see you guys at the end of the week. Love you." Tynie nods waving to those two as her door closes.

"You once said there'd be rainy days in paradise, and honestly to me and Steve, this one is like a damned typhoon." Tynie says as Bobby drives them away. "I know baby, it's alright. Greyg knows of not only your and Steve's mourning and love, but everyone else's too." Bobby tells her soothingly. Realizing her man was accurate again, Tynie melts against the seat nodding as deep breaths escape her lips. Tynie goes for her shoulderbag, still not wishing to have to answer any of the phones.

They get home soon after, and Bobby is adamant upon escorting her into the house. Tynie's shoulderbag slinked to her left arm, the second his door closes, she is whisked out of the SUV. That vehicle remotely locked as they hit the front porch, Bobby lets them both in. Walking her to the couch as she is half-crutched against him, Tynie purrs out in gratitude for his being there for her in that whole thing "Thank you lover." Bobby answers as his wife is gently set onto the couch."Of course, when I said there'd be rainy days in paradise, I also swore to be right at your hip. Today was a shot for me to prove that."

She then fully smiles, again he was right. "Ya know what'd be the BEST way to do a personal send-off for Greyg?"Tynie poses. "I'm clueless." Bobby confesses. "An iced glass of hard liquor with a silent toast between us, over candlelight as to honor him." Tynie plots, causing her man to dart away in order for the liquor part to be made reality. Tynie goes for the "Only used to light candles"Bic inside the endtable drawer on Bobby's part of the couch, lighting the candle on the coffee table before putting that lighter back and closing the to the side typically held by Tynie, Bobby holds the drinks as she snaps her fingers to shut off the lights. Taking hers from him, they clink glasses in another wordless time, fulfilling the way the toast was intended by Tynie. Those libations sipped, a glow hits their faces, and not from the candle. Taken as an honor returned from Greyg by the pair, the moment the drinks are done for, a smile hits each of their faces.

Tynie snaps her fingers again as the candle is blown out, re-illuminating that part of their house. "I didn't know we even had that set up. Very nice." She purrs as they both take the glasses in to be washed. "Yeah, I did that so we don't get a glare on the TV during movie nights. Managed it the day after you handled Kalyn's case paperwork. Apparently our security system had an option for it." Bobby admits, sharing in the first full-blown smile of the day. Getting those dishes cleaned, they're set aside for later, as the pair go off to get out of the outfits worn at the funeral. Being hip-to-hip in that trek, Tynie at last giggles. "Greyg'd want us happy, just doing what I could to show him from down here to above that I'm tryin dammit!" She chuckles out as Bobby prepped to wonder why. "He sure would baby, and he sees the efforts. Trust me."

Soon after arriving in their room, the shoulderbag is bowled across the room prior to Tynie ducking away to change. Bobby kisses her briefly before following her suit on that. Choosing to chill in sweats, the pair re-groups as Tynie heads to check her sugars. Being excellently ranged, that is put back into the shoulderbag as she zips it shut before flipping it from the floor to her raised right arm using her toes, sliding it to that shoulder perfectly. "You NEVER cease to amaze me."Bobby brags upon witnessing that. "Nor you me." She shoots back with a laugh, drawing that arm down as the left one is traipsed about Bobby's hips.

On the return trip to the couch, Tynie mutters "So help me God I gained like ten pounds today, or at least I feel like it!" Bobby laughs at that, saying back "We have ways to correct that if it concerns ya, those get done another day though." Stunned, Tynie replies "Bobby!" "What?! I meant working out.." Bobby trails off, getting his wife to laugh her ass off. "Baby!" He replies. "What?! You mean to tell me the ever-sexy detective I married didn't catch the innuendoes in the reply I got?!" Tynie ponders sarcastically. Bobby laughs his ass off at that, allowing that to be his way of confessing that he DID know what she meant, sarcasm notwithstanding. They sit on the couch simultaneously, as Tynie giggles out "Damn. I have a dirty mind!" Bobby chuckles back "We BOTH do.." Cuddles of contentment ensue, finally the most crucial wave of grief is subsiding in Tynie as Bobby celebrates that with his own happiness. Bobby takes away Tynie's shoulderbag to line his endtable with their phones, breaching the snuggle until that is done, with her diabetic kit placed by the devices.

"I don't know if this is ill-timed given today's events, but my man looked soo FINE earlier,as always." Tynie lets out. "It's not as far as I'm concerned, given our knowledge about Greyg wanting us happy. Not only that, my woman looked soo DAMN good earlier, as always." Bobby says as they share a deliciously deep kiss. "He's found ways to make my rainiest day in paradise so far better, that is soo sweet!" Tynie thinks to herself as they moaningly object to splitting from the smooch.

At last breaching the affections, Bobby carries his woman off to change for time in the Jacuzzi. The phones and diabetic kit left as they were so that this couple could be left without disturbance as a new plot to relax unfolded, Tynie basked in her man's muscles just as was the norm for when he charioted her about. Gently placed onto her feet the minute they get to their room to get out of their present attire for mellowing in the Jacuzzi, Tynie and Bobby practically race to get ready for that. Re-grouping in the throughway to their room, Bobby again whisks his wife into his arms as they make way to that room in their house. They get to the hot tub, and Tynie is again set down. Bobby setting it to the max for the jets, Tynie slinks in with him tailing her. "I say we dedicate this relaxation to Greyg getting his angel wings. I know that sounds weird, but I think it's entirely appropriate." Bobby learns, concurring "Without a doubt!"

They indeed relax together, snuggling up as kisses are given each, using romantic moves to further the celebratory mellowness just as Tynie asked. Brief as those love displays are, all are thoroughly enjoyed. "You found ways to make my rainiest day in paradise better. Thank you my King" She purrs out from beside Bobby. "You're welcome, my Queen." He replies, tightening the hold his arms had on her. Time flittered by as they chilled in the hot tub, Tynie and Bobby finally ending that part of their relaxation by pretty much getting out simultaneously. Tynie shuts off the Jacuzzi prior to them going back to their room to change back into the sweats. That done, a final trip to the couch is made, this time arm-in-arm by the pair.

Tynie splits off to get them another round of the hard liquor after telling Bobby "Please go kick back, my love." He does, and while her back is turned, the candle is lit again. Something tells Tynie to go ahead and get the bottle with the rounds of liquor, she winds up bringing all three things to the couch before joining her man on it. Setting the bottle beside the candle, Tynie snaps her fingers again, ending the lights around that scene. Taking his drink from her with his right hand, Bobby glances at how Tynie set everything up not saying a thing. "I figured you'd get my motives as you saw them.." Tynie says as another silent toast is made.

"Moves very well made, my beauty." Bobby says between sips. Their first round after the Jacuzzi done, Bobby mutters "Keith's." Tynie head tilts,confused as a call is made to get their dinner delivered. That seen, Tynie replies "Excellently done, my Hotness.." His phone then set aside, they cuddle up tight. About an hour later, Keith himself knocks on their door, getting Tynie to break the embrace to answer it. "This is on the house.. we heard.."Keith said as their meal is handed to her. "Thanks man.. be safe.." Tynie says as Keith leaves, locking up behind him.

Evidently, the "Knowledge" Bobby spoke of was right on the money, as their heavenly observers saw to it that not one of their phones went off for the rest of the day. The others in their lives previously aware as to Tynie's wishes to not have company, no one came over either. Everyone had prior arrangements to re-group when Steve's vacation was through as it was, so that wasn't really troublesome for Tynie and Bobby.

Taking their meal to the coffee table, Tynie then lines it out surrounding the liquor bottle and candle. "The way this is set up symbolizes a celebration feast for the honors of our hearts awareness regarding Greyg getting his angel wings. My heart ordered me to do this." She prays out before Bobby can say a then sees Bobby shoot his head up for the skies, adding "Her heart was far from alone in this. Congrats Greyg!" Seating herself next to him as his head returns to its normal height in the air, Tynie serves her hubby with one hand, getting hers in the other. A simple meal of ribs and fixins shared, the pair feast in mutual silent reverence of the motives yelped by them to the skies. They conclude at the same clip, Bobby taking everything linked to the dinner trash-wise and throwing it out. Tynie goes to get them ice for another round prior to pouring it, and they meet up on the trek back to the candlelit area. The glasses set down, each winds up pouring the other's before they toast "Greyg, we will miss ya man. Congrats on the angel wings.. Until we meet again.." Clinking the glasses, they sip again in all smiles.

A couple more rounds are done with similar toasts before Tynie stops, being a couple sheets to the wind. Her glass set down, Bobby ends his libation-sipping soon after, taking the bottle and putting it inside the mini-fridge before his wife leans against him. "Love you Bobby. You too Greyg."Tynie mutters out stifling the slurs of intoxication from her words. "Love you Tynie. Rest In Peace Greyg." Bobby answers in kind as Tynie melts into him closer. Before abounding his arms around her, the phones and diabetic kit are slung into the shoulderbag. That placed where he can score it up, Tynie is soon wrapped rather tightly into his arms. "I am not messing with the sugar-checking device in this state, don't worry." She informs. "Thank you baby." He replies as she basks in the embrace silently from then on.

He contorts to kiss her, given how her head was nestled on his pecs, being met by her in that. That affection being one of the deepest in their day, it takes a damn good amount of time to be dissolved. she resumes nestling her head on Bobby's pecs afterwards, contently purring out without words. Sliding out from under Tynie, Bobby snaps his fingers as the candle is blown out, then he takes the glasses to the sink. Coming back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie has dozed off,prior to gathering her up into his arms, scores the shoulderbag. The second that's handled, Tynie is charioted away to bed in his embrace, the shoulderbag basically rested on his arm behind her head. Soon as Tynie's laid onto the bed as gently as always, the shoulderbag is unloaded with Tynie's phones and diabetic kit lined up on her endtable.

Those devices set to charge, Bobby takes his doing the same on his endtable before sliding in next to his wife. The covers thrown over the two by Bobby, Tynie slides up next to him half-asleep. They kiss one more time with a wild passion, each one making damned sure of that! Their newest heavenly observer gets the words not spoken-yet-still mentioned from their hearts, sharing the message with the other angels for Bobby and Tynie right as slumber hit the pair.

A day in paradise starting out as typhoon-degree rainy for Tynie was ended on a content note by a celebration honoring life's continuance from above alongside Bobby's devotion demonstrations.

Tynie and Bobby's entire group just got a new heavenly observer added to the ranks, the others will discover that in their own time….


	30. 30

Title: New Discoveries (Romantic Stay-Cation)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Mid-morning on the day after Tynie lost Greyg as a friend and client, Bobby is awake before her. "Love you." He says to her soflty, which causes Tynie to rise from slumber. "Love you too." They kiss with a crazed passion, each one abreast deep passions given by the other. The two actually walk across their home still kissing, everything typically shoulderbagged being left behind. Arriving in the kitchen, the kiss dissolves and Tynie has a question.

"Hey,has my lover ever tasted my from scratch pizza dough?" Bobby shakes his head, which sets off a light bulb in his wife's. "Ya know what? Instead of one making something for both, why don't we make brunch together." "Sounds good to me." Bobby answers. Tynie then gets together everything she'll need for the pizza dough, and with her back turned to him, Bobby retrieves the phones and diabetic kit. Those things lined up on the coffee table, he goes right back to Tynie's hip. "Well, we have had a lot of take-out and restaurant dinners, I figured a change was in order. That way my man gets to taste my pizza dough. Gonna go put my hair up first." She explains before he can ponder what she had up her sleeves. Bobby feels a rush of wind as she bolts away to make good on the last part of her plan.

Returning to him nearly as fast as she left, Tynie sets straight away on making the dough, peppering the counter with flour. Her practice phone goes off, and Bobby heads to answer it, learning Liam was thanking them for being at the funeral and for Tynie's prayer. Such was received well by Bobby, who made that abundantly known. The lawsuit was to be held off until Liam could meet with Steve, given that Greyg named Liam his estate executor. Bobby saying that won't happen til sometime next week, Liam was actually grateful due to yesterday's events. They hang up and Bobby drops all that on his wife as the dough was about to be rolled out. "First off baby, Let me handle that." Bobby says causing Tynie to bow away from that part of the kitchen. "Liam is Greyg's estate executor, wants to meet with Steve before ya go thru with that lawsuit. We were also thanked for yesterday, especially you." Tynie is advised, retorting "That makes perfect sense about Liam meetin with Steve, as for yesterday, it was no sweat." The dough being tossed up into the air like an Italian pizza joint by Bobby, Tynie gets wind "Yeah. That's what I told him."

Not knowing he could do that, she is beyond stunned at it, her jaw dropping hard. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby catches that, smiling from ear-to-ear without a peep. The dough laid out against the counter, Tynie walks up on her man from the side her jaw re-aligning itself during that, she whispers in his ear "Very Impressive." Bobby then wraps the arm closest to his wife around her, saying back in the same decibel "Thanks baby." They hug tightly for a moment before Bobby says "You relax. I have a surprise on this pizza." Tynie pecks his cheek with a kiss, only to have that move overruled by Bobby who turns to her and gives a more wildly romantic kiss. That separated from, Tynie says as she pre-heats the oven with one hand behind her back

"Although I am not to prep for a courtdate yet, I am headed to check my fax machine right quick." Bobby nods and again his wife is gone in the blink of an eye. In her office, Tynie finds the bill for the window guys, Liam's statement, and something else, which sends red alert sirens off in her head. "I don't have a good vibe about this.. Gonna have my man check it later." She says foldering the three papers, marking that folder with "SHOW BOBBY ASAP" Before leaving her office for the day.

The second she gets to the couch, remembering Bobby's wishes, her personal phone goes off. The others are checking on her and saying they want to do both parties: The baby shower and the engagement party on Saturdays. The baby shower this coming Saturday, the engagement one the next weekend. Considered a deal by Tynie who tells them she's OK, that device is set down. The folder is set on the coffee table, Tynie still getting the creeps from the third document. Bobby senses his wife isn't exactly relaxed, having just put the pizza into the oven, the "Surprise" handled and the counter once peppered with flour cleaned. "Baby, you OK?" He asks. "I'll show ya when you're done. "Tynie answers, sending off red alert sirens in Bobby's head.

Racing to his wife without another word, Bobby is soon seated on the couch beside her. Immediately noticing the folder with that marking, he scores it up in seconds. "The third paper is what keeps freaking me out." Tynie says as her man sees a notice that a task force comprised of several federal agencies had told his wife to NOT file the litigation til an investigation was done. "I've never dealt with that before. My gut says to have you make calls on my practice phone claiming you discovered it as I was prepping for the case and needed confirmation of it's legitimacy." Her practice phone scored up urgently, Bobby says "Consider it done!" The first call went off in moments, one agency confirming the document, and soon after four other federal organizations linked to that paper also verify its authenticity. Bobby hangs up her phone just as Tynie has again learned her sugar levels are good, re-packing the kit in silence as her man was on the phone.

The kit and that device set down simultaneously, Bobby says "That insurance guy is part of a company who has several federal agencies on their nuts in a mass-fraud and client endangerment investigation. They've asked you hold off on filing this case til that investigation is through, saying that when it's over you'll get what they have for evidence. I told them just as you said to. The investigation should take another six weeks by the way." "Tell me you agreed to that without question." Tynie implores. "Yep. Oh and the paper that gave ya the creeps: LEGIT." Tynie nods, relieved, before saying "My god. Liam buries his brother, now THIS. I may hold off on telling him til Steve's back." Bobby answers "Actually, I'd go ahead and tell Liam. That way it doesn't blast him while about to handle the estate."

Realizing Bobby had one hell of a point, Tynie's turn to rushedly score her practice phone comes. Liam is ringing her, his inquiry trails off. "Did you get a.." Tynie interjects "Just now. I'm complying with the feds. If ANYTHING comes across for this case, be it a letter, text, email, fax or forward them to me AT ONCE. If anyone who is NOT a fed calls you on this.. have them call me.." Liam writes that down saying back "I will Tynie. My family will also be alerted. Thanks!" They hang up and Tynie blurts "I didn't have to, because Liam got contacted. Apparently they sent him the same letter I got. I think the feds running the investigation on that insurer didn't know yet that Liam and the family had representation on this. Happens." Bobby adds "Sure does. Now that this is over with, I say we go ahead with our day. See what happens." Tynie includes "Oh, the next two Saturdays, we have parties. This Saturday is the baby shower. Next is the engagement party. The others already texted me." "So basically we have the next few days alone together, that what they've rigged?" Bobby wonders. "Unless some serious shit hits some really low fans; yep!" Tynie replies. Bobby laughs, not expecting how his wife put that, causing her to join him.

They break that off and Bobby wonders "What made ya think of this whole pizza thing?" "Oh, just wanting to do something together with my man that's a little different than usual.." She answers. He nods grinning from ear-to-ear on that, in the awareness that she once mentioned positive mystery. Headed for the minifridge for sodas, Tynie again folds herself in half, setting her person to being laid against Bobby as soon as those are in hand. Popping them both open at the same time amazingly without busting a nail, Bobby's is handed him as she sips hers. "Before you ask, Gary." She says with the can just away from her lips. "I like all these new things you're doing, very impressive. Then again, I am CONSTANTLY impressed by you." Bobby explains "As you ALWAYS impress me. Just wanted to up my game on that a bit. You know bring in surprises that ya can't buy." She shoots back. Bobby takes his hands to slip their sodas away from their lips, going in for an obscenely heated French kiss. Moaning out in a euphoric elation, the two manage to go a decent time before separating. "My woman has DAMN good game.. may have to up mine a bit.." Bobby thinks aloud once the kiss ends. "I can't wait for THAT…" Tynie replies, with a bigass smile. "You may not have to, for long." He tells her, leaving an aura of mystery to hang about the prior remark.

"DON'T ask what he means by that.. let the man SHOW ya.." Tynie's mind admonishes her lips.. just in time too, as she damn near inquired. Going back to the sodas, Bobby catches his wife's eyes having a new glow in them, only to match the hue of that perfectly in his. Tynie sees that the split-second their eyes meet up, which causes them both to blush while restraining giggles as to not spit soda everywhere. Their sodas done for later, the cans get set on the coffee table for a moment, and when Tynie tries to get rid of them Bobby keeps on snaring her into a hug. "I'm not done lovin on my baby yet." He says with every attempt by Tynie to breach the holds, her only making tries on that three times before giving in.

Bobby goes ahead with his affections, kissy trails on his wife's cheeks and lips and his hands pawing up and down her back managed simultaneously the moment Tynie is lined up so that is made easier. A full –on deep kiss bestowed her as Bobby shows a different prowess than she has gotten before romantically. That turns into a total makeout session between the two, each one hellbent on giving the other a new discovery in that department, implying others to be shared later. Splitting off from that slowly, Bobby learns "DAMN, my man has some KICKASS game; that was PHENOMENAL!" Bobby says "Thanks lover,as do you." "You aint seen ANYTHING yet!" They say as one, right before the oven dings telling them the pizza is done.

Finally given the shot to rid of the soda cans, Tynie does, sporting a new strut as he watches her leave the room. "I rocked her world, again!" Bobby mutters happily just as Tynie gets into the room, re-doing his remark. "You mean we rocked each other's world.. again!" "Damn right!" They chime in again as one, Tynie then sitting next to Bobby on the couch. A grin twice the size of her typical Cheshire cat style hits her face, getting returned in kind by him.

They elect to wait for the pizza to chill a bit before getting it out of the oven, giggling for the first part of that delay. Bobby later tries to get that for them, only to get pulled repeatedly onto Tynie's lap "I am not done givin my man lovin yet." Chanted with every attempt by him on that from her, Bobby relents after three shots just as she did. Running her hands up and down his chest Tynie moves in on her man to re-instate what she got, the pawing accelerates in speed with every flinch of her tongue in the kiss they provide one another. Tynie then pulls Bobby onto her lap in a way to where they can still smooch, but she is able to paw all the way down to his knees. Her hands coursing his front, he returns that upon her, the affection far from broken off. Bobby isn't even worried about his weight affecting her relaxation for once, because he is just as romantically distracted in the moves shared as Tynie is.

Splitting off from all that a time later, they again lock eyes, nothing said as the blushing glow on each of their faces is brighter than ever before. Getting off his wife's lap, Bobby is soon tailed to the kitchen by Tynie, as they each go for the brunch. Reaching for the oven at the same time, they giggle as each take a hand to remove the pizza. Tynie then learns it's a supreme Hawaiian, and lets her husband know "Baby, this looks divine.. Thank you." "No to make my wife smile." He answers as they communally place the pizza on the burners to be cut, using the other hand on each to shut the oven. "Oh and in terms of making me smile,reverse that." She purrs, gazing dead-on into his eyes. They immediately share a nod, ending that part of their chitchat.

Tynie turns the oven off, as Bobby goes to get a knife. "Pizza cutter is in the drawer to the right of the sink."she tells him. He then heads for where she mentioned, and in minutes has the cutter in hand. Tynie bows away from the pizza, turning to the fridge to get what is needed for JagerBombs, while Bobby takes care of slicing their brunch. "We haven't had JagerBombs in FOREVER. " She mentions under her breath. "True. "He returns exactly as he'd heard. Tynie takes the Jagerbombs into the living room, using the same new strut she showed when handling the soda cans, Bobby tailing her with the pizza. The drinks are set aside on the coffee table, yesterday's candle also moved by the time the pizza is ready to be set there. Each one serves the other, Bobby thoroughly impressed with the crust his wife made, as Tynie is blown away with the toppings. Their voices filled with grunts explaining that aimed at one another, nothing else are verbalized for a time. A break from feasting is taken shortly after each has had a few slices, both headed for their drinks. Slowly sipping the Jagerbombs, neither one peeps a word, their eyes glowing mentions all that is on the minds of each at the moment. Several slices eaten with periodic breaks for sipping the drinks, in their own minds, they ponder just how else they should up the romantic game on each other.

Drinks ended, Bobby takes everything left from brunch to the dishwasher, trying his hand at a new style to broodingly strut. "Oooh Baby!" Tynie howls out behind him breaking the perpetual silence. Sitting beside her prior to replying, Bobby makes it to where Tynie can rest her head atop his broad shoulders, right as she gets this in her ear "That strut you used earlier. Ooh!" They blush again, realizing in that second the others in essence rigged it to where they had a romantic stay-cation. The feds being on that insurance company like flies on dogshit in the front yard during a July drought helped that on as well,Tynie and Bobby wind up grateful for both, neither one actually wording it."Penny for your thoughts?"Each one asks the other as if cued to do so at the same second, instigating a laugh fest. In their own domes, Tynie and Bobby were separately pondering how else to bring their A game romantically speaking for one another.

"How long has it been since we've been out in a limo?" Tynie ponders. "Our first date was the last time.."Bobby replies, seeing his wife leap across his lap to get her personal phone. The opportunity presenting itself, he slaps her ass as she recoils to sitting next to him, keeping his hand there the whole time. "This Sexy Mama is MINE!" Bobby howls into her ear as she makes the questioned thing a reality, the phone being on her other side. Hanging up, she replies in his "Someone's being territorial, love it." The device used to arrange the limo set aside, Tynie slides atop him, with her legs remaining where she sat. Leaning her head on his right pec, she sighs out in a cross between elevated euphoria and anticipation. Taking the arm furthest away from her man, Tynie checks her sugars, again her levels are golden. The kit is re-packed and set aside before the hand which gathered it up is slinked to his shoulders. "Oh and the limo will be here in four hours. Earliest I could get a jet black stretch high end SUV limo arranged.. OOOPS!" She blurts. "Nice…" Bobby answers.

"I would need to know where my husband wants to go tonight though, that's something the limo driver is gonna be asking." She mentions. "I will have that lined up, don't you worry." He tells her, before wondering. "By the way, what made ya think of the Jagerbombs and limo?" "Oh, just because I am gonna be pullin new moves does NOT mean I cannot use things that we both like in the process of romancing your pants off!" Tynie answers, praying he caught what she meant by the last few words. Clearing his throat softly, Bobby re-does her remark "You mean we are using new moves.. the whole romancing pants off thing covers both of us." Leaning into his ear, Tynie purrs out "One thing I will NOT do: Make love to my man in a limo with a potentially nosy N.Y. driver. I'd rather get buckwild before we leave and possibly when we get back.." Bobby returns "As would I, hold on tight!" Tynie clings to his shoulders at that particular moment, his hands holding Tynie by her ass as a mad dash is made for their room.

Arriving there in next-to-no time, Tynie is laid onto her feet gently, their clothes becoming pretty much shredded off afterwards. Tynie only takes four steps before leaping towards the bed, doing a 180 in midair prior to landing full-force on her back. Bobby doesn't try any stunt leaps, yet he's right beside her not too long after seeing that. Instead of their normal shared erotic moves this time around, Bobby shows his wife another dexterity of his fingers,him taking one hand to feel her bustline up, the other is driven to her core at the same time. Bobby trying to be a bit of a tease, the middle finger on that hand traipses her love button, flipping it about fiercely.

Tynie feels that move and raises him one, taking the hard-on of her wildest dreams into her right hand, stroking it just as intense as she was being played with. Bobby shoves the finger that toyed with his wife's love button deep inside her, using all kinds of force in the name of getting her off as potently as he could without spending Tynie. Those moves instigate loud moans emanating from each of them, neither wishing to end the wildness too abruptly. Their hands are at the same time suddenly removed from one another, Tynie rolls over and moshes right onto his erection. Folding herself over a little, Tynie purrs out arousedly "You know how I like it."

Resuming a more upright stance, Tynie braces herself as best as possible by abounding her frame as if Bobby's manhood was a Harley. In a split second after that, Bobby obliges the last muttered phrase to the extremes of its meaning, taking ravaging his wife to a very extensive new height. Flopping around the bed, neither being separated from the other nor a beat missed, this escapade is by far the hottest.A good while into this lovemaking, they arrive at the total redefinition of a hellaciously obscene climax as one, Tynie and Bobby screaming out each other's names as loudly as their lungs would permiss in the same second. Managing to stay linked as they were, Tynie and Bobby lay side-by-side, writhing ecstatically throughout the typhoon wave of erotic bliss that slam danced them. Jagged breaths exiting each of their lips, nothing is mentioned, because not one of them could speak.

Time slid by as Tynie and Bobby made attempts at refilling their lungs with oxygen after all that, each one holding the other tightly. "Hooo.. that was… DAYUM!" They finally say together. They eventually split off the link that transpired through this escapade into the extremes of getting each other satisfied intimately, heading to get cleaned up. Not wanting to be too far apart in that trek, the couple wrap an arm around one another as the steps are taken in that direction. Everything in the name of their intentions for being in that room of their home same as always, they end the shower by shutting it off together before heading out. "Now to find something to wear that will tease my man to no end. " Tynie thinks to herself. "Next move: Finding something outfit-wise that will drive her NUTS with desire." Bobby silently ponders.

They give each other a premeditative look before a brief kiss and separation to get dressed. When alone in their closets, each one pines over what their minds wanted in terms of the motives thought out, although not for too long given when the limo was to is first out and ready for the night, dressed to kill in a slinking skintight dress, with the same caliber of leather jacket and boots accenting it. Waiting where she usually does, Tynie makes one last second add on to how she looked, spritzing herself with perfume.

Bobby darts off to shave before arriving by her, same last minute add on done with his cologne right before arriving next to the love of his life. Tynie arises slowly as he is in her view, both of them taking that as a shot to eye-over their spouse meticulously. He must have read her mind on the outfit, because his matches hers in motive and style. Going for their bling, Tynie and Bobby put it on one another, smiling more widely than earlier. Arms placed around one another,they head out to load up her shoulderbag and await the limo.

Tynie figures her man has to be thirsty after what they shared, heading off to get them drinks as Bobby plops onto the couch the moment they are in that part of the house. Bobby takes that shot to use the web browser on his phone quickly plot out where they are headed closing that out prior to rushedly stashing everything into the shoulderbag as Tynie lands in his general view. En route back to her man with a cat-walk owning strut, Tynie winds up at his hip sodas in seating herself by him, Bobby gets served his.

Taking them both, he pops hers open as she did earlier, Tynie half-leaping to kiss his lips abruptly before they sip together. Again silence enwraps the two as the sodas are drank, given the fact neither one wished for words to risk ruining the peace of the room. They are done with the sodas practically in the same split-second, each one hopping up to rid of the cans.

Re-iterating the way they sat upon arrival into the living room, Tynie reaches to answer her blaring personal phone before given a chance to snuggle her husband. The limo driver was on the way, and she told him to ask Bobby what they were to do, confessing she was blatantly without a clue as to his plans. They hang up after the driver agrees to that, Tynie putting all three devices on vibrate afterwards by gathering them all out of the shoulderbag for a brief time. That totally re-loaded, Tynie slinks it to her left arm as a loving gaze is bestowed Bobby."Oh the limo is on it's way." Bobby learns mentioning back. "Cool, be ready for a great night!" Tynie smiles, nothing else uttered as her entirety is anxious for the plans Bobby has rolling in his head.

Figuring it best to go ahead and lock up, not saying it however, the two head out onto the front porch to finish their wait for the limo. Bobby handling every aspect of securing the home, Tynie keeping closeness with him as they make good on the unspoken plot. A passionate kiss mutually given, Tynie and Bobby again intensify the flames of their love not using speech. The split-off to that is simultaneous with the arrival of their ride for the evening. Tynie spins about to where Bobby can see just what she ordered for them to cruise in, and upon that happening sees his jaw slam towards the Earth in total awe. "Only the VERY best for my man." She whispers at him, taking a hand to re-set his jaw from how it had been at that time.

They go for a basically-rubber-cemented together hip-to-hip walk towards the limo, its driver opening it for them. Tynie settles in as Bobby mutters the destinations into the driver's ear, praying his wife didn't hear them. Notes taken and a nod given Bobby by the driver, he hops in to be next to the reason for his heart to beat. They are driven off immediately after the door they entered that ride in is closed. Tynie snuggles up closely, well, as closely as she could given the attire and where they were just then. Bobby takes her up into that embrace to intensify the tightness, doing his best to make it as comfortable for her as he could, also due to where they were and what she said prior in their time together.

The driver said nothing to them as their travels droned on, Tynie being totally blasted aback by the notion her worries about being nosed in on did not had merit. They later arrive at a beachfront club, Kijana'z, and the limo driver makes damned sure this pair is treated like royalty upon parking. They are out of that ride, and it's Tynie's jaws turn to drop. The night begins just as the departure from their residence in terms of how they went to the club. The bouncer waves them in no questions asked, Tynie and Bobby head from the entrance straight to a booth. Kijana appears to them saying "Maxi is my brother, here's your V.I.P. passes. He told me EVERYTHING. thanks you two. Enjoy the night!" Tynie arises to hug Kijana, whispering "Anytime, thanks." Bobby then stashes the passes in the shoulderbag, as Kijana says "Tonight's on the house." Tynie sits back down as a wave is split three ways, Kijana walking away after.

"What's my baby in the mood for?" Bobby asks. "Whatever you want." She answers. The waiter appears, and Bobby gets them an exotic meal with drinks to match. That done, the waiter rushes away in the name of making the orders happen without that club's two newest V.I.P.'s waiting long. Their drinks arrive first, another quiet toast shared as they drank together. Their meals are presented soon, Tynie again floored by what was before her. "Only the best for my baby.." Bobby mutters as he re-sets her dropped jaw. Beverages set aside, the two feast immediately basking in every taste of the dinner. Concluding that, they head back for the libations to end them as well. Tynie wondered if her shoulderbag would be safe if left behind, as Kijana showed up again, declaring. "V.I.P.'s have a special place for those, I will lock it up for ya..if you'll let me." "Sure, I will claim it back before we leave." Tynie answers zipping it up, locking the zipper against the strap, soon handing that over. Kijana leaves again smiling, making good on what she said without a peep further.

Music thumping across the club, Bobby leads Tynie out of the booth and out for the dancefloor. Apparently the trend of folks splitting away to make a path for those two was going to hold, as everyone else basically paves a red carpet of sorts for that couple. Dancing similarly to the night at Maxi's, other clubbers watch in total awe, for the most part.

A sect of complete douchebags tries to slide into the area of that couple, making way to basically try and do things against Tynie. A massive crowd of bouncers sees that, Tarzan-style carrying the douchebags out with mere seconds to spare before their sadistic plot is made reality. One of them taps Tynie on the shoulder saying "Enjoy your got the implied message in your dance moves." "Thanks dude!" The pair says as one. The song they danced to over, they scan the remaining clubbers, seeing rage in the eyes of many for what damn near went down. "Y'all, don't let douchebags ruin your night!" Tynie requests at the top of her lungs. Everyone else there nods and the partying resumes, each patron obeying Tynie's wishes in their own form. A slow song hits the floor, Tynie making completely certain to the other ladies just who Bobby belonged to, sensing there were oogling eyes in the crowd. Her moves re-iterated to the other guys there by Bobby for the same purpose, everyone else slow dances without coming near them. Many songs danced to, that pair returns to their booth for a break and another drink.

Not wanting to alibi the motives of the douchebag brigade that was tossed out, Tynie and Bobby refuse to mention that whole event. The waiter arrives and Tynie says "Mojitos.." As that worker leaves, Bobby says "I didn't know ya liked those." Tynie laughs "Honey, tonight's romance is supposed to have happy surprises involved." Bobby giggles back "True." The mojitos arrive, and are gingerly drank by the couple. Kijana shows up asking "How's your night so far?" "Actually pretty good. I have a funny feeling my man has other things planned tonight as well.." Tynie mentions. "No sweat, be right back!" Kijana closes, her leaving aimed at getting Tynie's shoulderbag. Bobby sees that, nodding at what Tynie declared to Kijana but not going there any further. The shoulderbag returned in the same minute the Mojitos are ended, Tynie and Bobby leave the club just as they entered. Tynie's shoulderbag returned to her arm as it was when the home had been left.

Instead of going for the limo, Bobby leads his wife to the beach for a walk under the stars. They strut on the shoreline as tightly as possible without tripping each other, Bobby soon pointing out a shooting star. "Baby, look." He whispers, causing Tynie to lift her head from his shoulder. "That is just like my heart when you are around, shooting across the heavens." The pair chime in at each other in a communal minute. Spinning her before him, Bobby finds a unique means of sweeping Tynie off her feet as they get passionate in kisses.

Keeping that up right on back to the limo, they split off just as the driver whisks them inside. The door shut behind them, another drive off happens. From inside that vehicle, they urgently pick up where they left off. Returning them home, the driver escorts them out of the limo before driving away. Tynie and Bobby are strutting same as they had been while out in the trek back inside the home, as the ride they were in disappears from their view. Bobby lets them in, Tynie keeping the tightness at his hip, causing them to walk in simultaneously. Turning away from the hold just long enough to lock up, Bobby hears "This Hot Stud is MINE!" "Someone's being territorial, Love it." He says as the spin about to be right where he was basically all evening is made.

"Where to, the couch or.." Tynie poses right before Bobby scoops her up into his arms for a full-on threshold carry. They make it to the couch, and as the plop down onto it transpires, Tynie is atop her man. The shoulderbag is then taken off her arm, only to be chucked onto the floor. She basically moshes right up on Bobby's lips for a kiss, one that was as fervent in loving intensity as it was heat that there was no time to moan or yelp out as it was first non-mentioned accolades for this love display hit as they shared it, each one praising the other's prowess on that loud-and-proud. The way this one is dissolved is a mix of descending intensity kisses and loving nips against one another's lips. The last part of that not harsh enough to bring on bleeding, Tynie and Bobby are blushing with giggles in the aftereffects of it. "That was HOT!" They tell each other as the chuckles die off, using the glow in their own eyes to exacerbate the bragging in lieu of talking the hell out of it.

Tynie then slinks herself in half just long enough to check her sugars, arising as she was after getting wind her being damn-near-always excellent level-wise trend held out once more and reloading the kit into the shoulderbag. Taking that up onto her left shoulder, Tynie sensed there's more on her man's agenda for this first night of their romantic stay-cation. That again gets removed from her person, being set onto the coffee table by Bobby, who has a very sleek smile on his face. "I'm not done cuddling my gorgeous one yet."She hears at a low-tone, eviscerating any semblance of a gap between them as it passed Bobby's lips. "Nor am I through with having those boldly sexy muscles around me." He gets whispered into an ear. "My man most DEFINITELY brought his romantic A-game tonight!" Tynie declares honoredly as her head is rested upon his left pec. "As did my woman!" He replies matching the boasted decibel with hers perfectly.

"Now to work on a romantic song for my man without him getting wind of it prior." Tynie thinks to herself, with Bobby perpetually mimicking that thought only gender reversed. Time slowly goes on and for yet another shot, Tynie grabs up the shoulderbag, slinking it to her left arm without totally breaching the hold they were bestowing one another. Leaned up against him, a while after the last move Tynie made even remotely away from her husband those thoughts crossed one another's minds in a lack of speech, Bobby gazes upon his wife to uncover she'd dozed off in total comfort from his embrace.

One last threshold carry transpires, as Bobby was getting tired himself, the pair on a trek to their room. Tynie is set upon her feet gently, the couple electing to not sleep in what they had on right then, the shoulderbag again bowled across the floor to the edge of the bed. A quick-yet-wild kiss shared, they split off to change. Regrouping as that was complete, Bobby and Tynie head to take the bling off, smiling bigger than their separate usual Cheshire cat the whole time.

Tynie struts away with a lighter-than-air affect to her footsteps in the name of unloading the shoulderbag. Bobby watches that, happier than depiction that the new means she crossed the floor was due to what he did for and with her, refusing to say a thing. The new V.I.P. passes from both times they were out are locked in the jewelry box drawer by Bobby which gives Tynie a shot to role-reverse a couple things. His phone set to charge first, with hers soon after set alongside the diabetic kit, the shoulderbag is kicked under her endtable. Tynie then lays across her side of the bed in a new taunting way, at least to Bobby. "Come here hottie." She purrs while calling him over with one finger. He does as asked, smiling while providing her one last shot to admire his new style of a brooding strut for the day. In bed next to her, Bobby says "My sexy,come here." She is more than elated to oblige, knowing they will soon be asleep entangled in each other's arms. The covers chucked over each by the other prior to finalizing the enwrapment, they say one more time as one "Love you!" Another kiss to the same degree as the others bestowed mutually, right on down to the way it ended with love nips split between them, and their romantic stay-cation's first day ends.

Their phones refused going off after the call from the limo driver, even though all three were just set back to blaring loud as they charged. Apparently their newest heavenly observer was in his own right hellbent: on making sure they went undisturbed while sharing romantic time as man and wife, given the fact the time he met them, his call unintentionally disrupted that. Even from the afterlife, Greyg's heart was EPIC in size.

A delay in the only promise Tynie made him obviously not taken as her backing out, as Tynie and Bobby had gotten word shipped silently to their souls as the day ticked on. Becoming aware of that by reason of the elation regarding the bulk of this day's events being continuously accelerated. Those who mattered to them made it so Tynie and Bobby could have one thing that wasn't being waited on for another couple weeks: a vacation, even if it was close to home.

New Discoveries are DEFINITELY a blessing, on many levels….


	31. 31

Title:Romances and Showing Off

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are Mine, as are the songs "To My Devoted One," and "To My Devoted One:Redux"

The next day breaks with Tynie and Bobby still entrenched in each other's arms. Bobby tries to slink up from the bed as to do something special for Tynie, when he goes to kiss her while partially out of the hold, she says "I'm not done holding my Stallion yet." "Aww, ok baby."He answers, returning to make the enwrapment tighter. "Mmmm, those carved arms, that sculpted chest, all mine.." Tynie purrs. "Did she just call me her Stallion?" Bobby wonders to himself, but what he says is "I love you, my Divinity." She sighs out at that, going in for a deep kiss, one so forceful that Bobby is knocked onto his back. Bringing that to her in kind, Bobby shows off another prowess to his physique, getting howls of approval and enjoyment from his wife as the kiss dragged on. Breaking that off with a painstaking slowness, Tynie says "Morning my Stallion, that was amazing!" "Morning my Divinity, it sure was!" He replies as finally they get out of bed at the same moment.

Their hold dissolves for a time, which allows for the typical things to be done before they leave that room. Taking her phones and diabetic kit up to stash them inside the shoulderbag, Tynie folds herself in half hoping that Bobby was scoping her out. He was, and it was evidenced in the groans of admiration leaving his lips. Just as she stashes away her personal phone, it goes off with Lysa texting to say that TreMarion is taking her for the first counseling appointment in about an hour. Instructions to have the bills faxed to Tynie's office returned, that conversation ends. "Owe ya a beer Greyg!" Tynie blurts, getting her man to say "Why is that?" "Lysa's making good on the counseling, her first appointment is in an hour." She responds. The other couples text one-after-another to say they too were on a romantic stay-cation until Steve and Treena get back. Responding as always regarding Tynie wanting alerted if shit hits the fan, that conversation also ends. "Well, apparently the other couples are taking the next two days just as we are, my Stallion lover. After Lysa's appointment, they all have romantic stay-cations planned. Tao and Tariyu are running the restaurant today, so they're booked too." Tynie informs. "Cool." Bobby answers, learning then these two would be perpetually undisturbed.

"I was wondering if my King would like me to make a spread for us to share, given the fact you've done that for me.." Tynie poses. "I'd love to make that, together My Queen." Bobby answers as at last he goes for his phone to have it join everything else in her shoulderbag. That bag totally loaded, Tynie fully rises from the bed, turning to her husband bragging "Last night.. the sex was... Ooooh… I'm STILL in heaven!" His chest puffed as that left her lips, Bobby boasts back "As am I… you really rocked me!" Her hand outstretched for him, Bobby gets out of bed at Tynie's hip. The shoulderbag draped lightly over her left foot, she takes her right to drag her toes across the zipper, closing it prior to flipping that airborne. Catching it with her left arm, Bobby stood in awe at the new demonstration of his wife's dexterities. Tynie giggles out when the look on her man's face registered to her eyes, which instigates Bobby to laugh with her. Leaving that room, the pair go back to the same degree of closeness from last night:pretty much rubber cemented together.

Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie heads straight to making her half of that, saying "Although we're doing this together, I still get to show my man a few things." "Fair with me. Right back at ya." He answers, turning away to make good on that without another word. Thing is, Tynie's surprise was soldout by the scents crossing the room. "Damn! I forgot to kick the vent on!" She howls. Bobby laughs saying back "It's alright lover, calm down." Each one goes right back to completing the spread, Tynie praying that her man liked what she was making. "Hunky,do me a favor?" She asks. "Name it gorgeous." He retorts, getting returned by her"Go into the living room with your half of the spread. Wait for me there." "Not without some lovin I won't." Bobby shoots in, going for another kiss. Once that is broken from, he smiles before leaving the kitchen just as she asked. Putting together what she'd made, Tynie is soon in tow, nervously smiling.

His half of the spread taking up part of the coffee table, Bobby awaits his wife. Tynie slinks onto the couch, sliding her part of that food beside his,before they say as one "Damn, forgot the coffee!" Laughing at that, each one throws their head back, totally basking in the comedy of that klutzy move. "Sexy Stallions first." She whispers in his ear, pointing to what she had before her. They actually go for the spread together, Bobby silently objecting to what she said so lowly to him. Neither one saying a damn thing as they began to eat, Tynie is still praying that her man was alright with what she cooked. "Baby, this is amazing. Thank you." She hears, killing her worries in an instant. "Thank you too my Stud, you kick ass in a kitchen!" Bobby blushes at that, taking it as a high honor anyways. Leaning back as she was done, Tynie goes for her diabetic kit. Again rockin out on the levels, that is re-packed right after the check is done. "Was my baby nervous?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I have never made my BBQ chicken fajitas for anyone but me and TreMarkis before." Tynie answers. "Well to quote you, in a kitchen, you kick ass!" He concludes. The two are then returning the trays from the spread to the kitchen, Tynie loading the dishwasher upon arrival there as her man makes them their morning caffeine. "My Divinity.. what we do today.. that's all your decision." He purrs out, fighting with the cappuccino machine. She spins about taking his hands from that device saying "We go ahead and replace this damn thing so my man doesn't have to fight it in order to make me my favorite kind of coffee for starters. From there, who knows?" Bobby agrees "Works with me."

Tynie's practice phone goes off from the shoulderbag which was on the counter. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at can I do for ya?" "Tynie, it's Eddie from the bank calling to let you know that those checks are going to be totally cleared by mid next week. It's taking that long because when someone gets a check as big as you did, the feds get alerted. I went ahead and filed an affidavit attesting to your practice and the nature of why you had them. I had to, not only is it bank policy, it's federal law." "Thanks man, just text me at this line when that's done. I'll let my clients know should they ask." They agree and hang up as Tynie mass texts her clients saying that the settlements are going through red tape at the bank and may not be available til the next week. Grateful for the update, the conversation is ended upon Tynie getting such in a mass text back as that device is put back into the shoulderbag.

"Everything Ok my love?" Bobby wonders. "Yep. Eddie kicks ass, he totally just had my back. I mean my practice's. Apparently the feds get an alert when someone gets a check as big as the ones I put into the bank for my clients, so there's more red tape than I thought. Dude even alibi'd my practice in writing to the feds! I didn't even realize he had to do that, but evidently due to a combo of bank policy and federal law he did. We made one hell of a choice with having him eye my account for my practice: tell ya that much!" She boasts. "Sweet." He finalizes, as they go in for a standing snuggle. "One question: Is there ANYTHING else my man wants either bought or replaced today?" Tynie wonders. Bobby then takes her through that level of their home, hip-to-hip, scanning for any ideas as her line gets corrected "You mean is there ANYTHING we both want either bought or replaced?" "Well, I would like a smaller purse to be real. I love the shoulderbag don't you dare get me bogus. I just think that should we be on a less-than-stellar part of town, a smaller purse would be easier to conceal on me than that bag in the event I have to dart away for an urgent client situation. You know I have already had one of those!" Tynie confesses setting of a light bulb in Bobby's head, him blurting. "Ya know what? I say when we are out, if something catches our eye for ourselves or one another we just go ahead and get it." "Fuck yeah!" She answers, sealing that deal. "Oh and since my very well sculpted Stallion already had trouble with our cappuccino machine:those are on me." Tynie purrs into her man's ear. "As you wish my Divinity." He purrs back.

The trek then made to their room, as they get there Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up. Everything as it was on that the day before, they later split off to get dressed. Returning to her man, Tynie says "One condition to our shopping spree: We DON'T go back to that one mall where people were so fucking weird about getting out of our way.." Bobby learns, concurring. "Oh hell no, I agree." Eyeing each other over, the pair go in for a kiss-while-amidst a standing snuggle, one just like how they did when waking up. That split off, Tynie ponders "Would you get pissed if I got a navel ring?" "Wouldn't that get ripped out when we make love,basically hurting the love of my life and my heart at the same time?" He fires back, making an excellent point, continuing "Don't you dare get me bogus, that would be HOT on you, I just would be hurt if it got ripped out and you took an injury." "Aww, ok baby. No navel ring then." Tynie absolves, ending that conversation.

The shoulderbag had been tossed to the floor when the pair got into their room, Tynie again showing off to get that back to her person. Bobby stands watching that, amazed at his woman's flexibility. "Oh, this isn't the only way you get to see me as you have either, we do have another one." Tynie says to him, pointing at the bed. "Ooooh.."Bobby yelps into her ear excitedly. She mouths "Later." They nod at that, simultaneously as the move out of that room by each is made. Getting to the front door, Tynie goes for Bobby's Jeep keys, almost on instinct because she knew not then if they'd wind up on a less-than-stellar part of town. Bobby locks up behind them the minute he and his wife are out of the house.

"I'm driving by the way." She plots as he gets the royalty treatment when the couple make it to the Jeep. That ride being unlocked as they hit the doors, Bobby is settling in as she arrives at the driver's side. "I know what my man needs, you just relax." She explains driving away. "Yes my baby." He answers, happy to just have undisturbed time with her. In the drive thru of a coffee shop, Tynie orders her English Toffee as a glance at Bobby is made. Holding up two fingers, she gets wind of his exact wishes, as the Jeep is pulled through to get those. "Oh and another thing: my practice's drop-dead gorgeous head of security will NOT be made to always stand when I am in my office. I don't know yet if I will have a long client meeting in there, and I REFUSE to make it to where you cannot relax while on shift in that regard." She says, handing Bobby his before driving away. Bobby chuckles at that, still aware she was far from kidding, as he mentions "That gets handled another day love." Tynie nods, giggling in the same alertness as to the seriousness of what was meant.

They head out to a mall for the shopping spree, and again hop out simultaneously as the Jeep is parked, the cappuccinos done with. Shutting their doors at the same time, Tynie and Bobby rush to score each other up, as she remotely locks the ride. This time, the patrons around them are more respectable in terms of getting away from their path. Tynie notes that mentally, scanning the crowd for skeezy females who would want to try something on her husband. One sticks out in her eyes, arriving dangerously close to Bobby. "Bitch, I swear to whatever God you believe in: if you take ONE more step towards MY man then shit's gonna get UGLY!" Tynie growls loud enough to echo across the mall. The woman is then pulled away by someone old enough to be Tynie's dad, whom says "Miss, I'm sorry for my kid's behavior. I TOLD her NEVER to do that!" "Sir, if she's old enough to step to MY man, she's old enough to own up to her own moves." Tynie shoots back in a mix of honor-and-anger. The woman refuses to do that, and is thusly dragged out of the mall by her dad. Petting her back, Bobby says softly "Thank you baby…you guarded me well with that. Don't let this ruin your day, please.."

Deeply breathing, Tynie obeys his request slowly. They resume walking together, and it becomes Bobby's turn to step up. A man basically comes out of the woodwork aimed at Tynie's path, then gets "Fucker.. I swear to Christ himself if you take ONE more step and watch what happens!" The man's fiancée sees that, pulling him away briefly before taking off her engagement ring bellowing out"I hope those two hear this: You filandering douchetard asswipe WE ARE THROUGH!" The man scores up the ring, running away as fast as his feet would carry him. Tynie walks right up on her sayin "Sis,I'm sorry." "No need for YOU to say that,I'm good, I suspected as much." The girl answers turning to walk away. "Filandering douchetard asswipe. NICE!" Tynie brags to her man within earshot of the one who said it. "Thanks." The girl says, finally leaving that scene. Walking right up to her man, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders practically begging "Baby,calm down. It's ok now. My man guarded me well. Don't let this wreck your day, please."

In one of the stores, Tynie is a total sneak, pulling over a manager to custom order some things. "Yeah man, I need your Top of the line office furniture. Jet black leather, the works, and I want it delivered next week." Scrawling the address, she watches that manager take other notes before finalizing that arrangement with a hug. All that was done as Bobby got her a cappuccino machine that made their other one look dime-store in quality, as Tynie would uncover when they get back home. Giggling her ass off as the trek back to Bobby is made, Tynie's face is red as a beet, again selling her out. "You didn't…"Bobby trails off. "Hell we were already here!" She answers, still laughing. Snaring the bag from her man, Tynie somehow remains clueless as to its contents. They leave that store, heading for a biker gear shop across the way. Once in there, Bobby watches his wife take a bit in choosing the purse she wanted. "Too big,not big enough to hold everything without those items basically clinging out as a red alert for robbers, too PERFECT!" She boasts, grabbing the eighteenth purse she touched, Bobby buying it immediately.

They trek throughout the mall, each one silently deciding that a lot of what that mall offered they either did not want or already had. "What do I get for the sexiness who already has it all?" The two chime in as one, giggling their asses off. Other patrons had heard about the two who impeded upon Tynie and Bobby's day, making absolutely certain themselves it didn't happen again as a path was made for that pair's exit. "I'm driving by the way." Bobby purrs in her ear as they get to the Jeep. Everything reversed from when they left home, the bags tossed gently behind them as the shoulderbag is dropped to Tynie's feet. "I know what my woman needs.. you relax."He says, returning a line she used earlier as they drive off.

Again in that coffee shop's drive thru, another round of cappuccinos bought, they go similarly to how they left the Jeep at the mall, Tynie and Bobby grab their cappuccino cups to throw them out before slinging the bags from their shopping and Tynie's shoulderbag. Each one out of that ride with the doors shut, Bobby locks it remotely as they regroup en route to the home. Escorted inside, Tynie winds up answering her personal phone before going to the couch. Lysa's counseling will be intensive, and TreMarion feared costly. Telling her Dad not to worry about that, Tynie swears to pay the bills within days of getting copies faxed to her office as they hang up. Bobby waited til that was done before locking up, seeing his wife toss that phone back into the shoulderbag. Turning to him, Tynie eyes Bobby over as one hand behind his back secures the house. A bit of a mix between threshold carry and Tarzan style hold given her, Tynie squeals "Baby's never done this one before,I love it!"

Their shopping bags still on each one's arms, the couple goes to rid of the cappuccino cups before plopping onto the couch. Setting his wife down, Bobby snails the bag with the new machine from her, setting it up in place of their other one. "This piece of shit is history."He growls out proudly. "Only the best from my man I see." Tynie howls out in honor as the new item gleams in her view. He eyes her over just as was bestowed him at the door in the steps headed to the couch. They plop onto that furniture simultaneously, Tynie snaring her new purse which was bagged from Bobby. "This shoulderbag is effectively in reserves." She says unloading that bag and transferring its contents to the new purse, as the shoulderbag is essentially chucked aside. "That looks so good on you." He whispers in her ear as a trial of the new purse on Tynie's arm is made, getting a flattered squeal eeked out as his sole reply.

"Oh, and Daddy called. Lysa's counseling is gonna be intensive, and he was scared it'd cost me too much. I done told him to just fax me the bills, figuring when Steve gets back I could meet him in my office. I was gonna pay the bills within days of them getting faxed, unless Steve gets that bastard doctor from you-know-what with Lysa to pay for it all. That way Daddy doesn't worry." Tynie declares. "Good plan, but you said it yourself:that gets dealt with next week." Bobby says going in for a kiss. The fires of Hell itself had NOTHING on the heat of that affection, they both knew it, embracing such in groans of bliss. They take damn-near all day breaking that off, moaning out as the split eventually happens. Seeing that each took the other's breath away, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up closely. "Apparently if I'm not blowing minds then I am not awake yet!" Tynie boasts. "You Always blow my mind baby." He tells her back, in a mutual boasting tone. The hold remains for a decent time, each one just taking in the fact they had the other so tightly next to them.

Their phones again were completely silent, which was a good thing given the fact these two wished to stay alone undisturbed. "Come with me love, got something for ya." Bobby says leading his wife off the couch. "Hell with it.. the purse stays here." She says as they walk to the music room together, Tynie afterwards keeping quiet because she had the same thing for him. Setting up their guitars, each in their own dome had a lovesong for the other. "Ladies first." Bobby says in anticipation. One deep breath later, Tynie goes for it. A short metal ballad playing, she puts her all in terms of loving him to words.

_To My Devoted One, I give my life. My heart has been yours from split-second one of us being together. Every little thing you do sends my cores aflight, my paradise is YOU whom I cherish with all I life together has been my heaven on Earth, each solitary second flown by to God for you I stand in a constant state, hellbent on keepin a smile on your we've shared, protected in love together, my man is my Universe. Without you, I cannot fathom being, my Devoted One. You've brought out things in me that I thought had died, that's the truth. I try to depict it in words, but yet that cannot be done with spoken re-termings of I love you. My Devoted One, I worship you. Affections hotter than Hell we split between us, yet to my heart they are Devoted One, I stand DAMN PROUD that the sexiness which is you happens to be MINE. Bobby, I know that my love is matched by yours, evidenced in those hot chocolate eyes,I'm just glad that you fave me the shot to enjoy this paradise in life… _

Playing that off, she says "I love ya Baby.." "Honey that was beautiful.. love you too!" Bobby says back kissing her. Bobby then tries his hand at what she did, matching the music style to boot, performing a redux of her song.

_To MY Devoted One, I share in everything out of love. This life is only paradise with you at my hip, mutually enjoying it. My life and heart are yours, have been from the first time I touched you. My soul is with yours in that flight across the skies as the time ticks by as we stand being one, as my heart is just as grateful as yours to God for it. I am honored to be the one who brought out the best in you, even those things you thought were gone. Words have nothing on our love and devotion, that much is true. No way in hell will I think of my life without you. To My Devoted One, getting to be right beside you in the ways that our life has traveled together is one of my deepest flatteries. My heart shares in cherishing the heat of our affections, actually hellbent on keeping you satisfied in as many ways as I can. I know my love is equal to yours, those drop-dead gorgeous blue green eyes always show it. I too stand proud, very much so, that the hotness which is you is MINE. One honor that shall be revered in my depths for all time: that YOU gave me the shot to share in this life the paradise that is our romance…_

His shot to play that off goes down, and they meet eyes as Bobby says "I love and worship you.." A new pattern of heat in that love display showing its head again, the moans out as that is exited from are louder. Somehow they manage to put away their guitars as the kiss happens, shutting off the amps with a twitch of their feet. "I meant every syllable." They say together as the move is made to leave that room, Tynie locking it behind them.

Again at the couch, Tynie poses "Will my man wait here?" Bobby responds "I will,but you don't leave,just yet." "Baby wants some lovin.." Tynie thinks to herself, getting tackled for more affections. Bobby's turn to show off abit, his tongue modeling off another extension of its dexterity in her mouth, while Tynie keeps in step with every flitter she got until they dissolve that love display. Melting against him afterwards, she says "Whoa…hoo…Damn!" Her head in its usual place on his frame, Bobby lifts it with a finger under her chin before saying "Right back at ya honey!" They get off the couch together, Tynie plotting to show her man more of just what she can do in a kitchen. "My Stallion, please wait by the bar." She purrs in his ear. He leans in her ear "As you wish, my Divinity." Tynie then overtakes the kitchen as he makes good on her request. "Let's see, taco salad with sliced steak, chili con carne nacho dip, oh and whatever my man wants to drink." Tynie thinks to herself.

The steaks grillin beside her, the other aspects needed cooking alongside it, Bobby eyes that all smiling. A flurry of chops made before him, the taco salad is pretty much done as the steaks come off the set up in a decent sized bowl in minutes, the chili con carne nacho dip is beside it inside another bowl. Nachos ganked from the cabinet, Tynie has the second biggest tray set together before Bobby. "You ain't seen shit yet lover. This is just a sample of what I can do.." She boasts as he takes that up. Tailing him, Tynie's eyes scroll her man from behind slowly as sighs of unadulterated adoration leave her voice. The tray set across the coffee table just as Tynie hops onto the couch, Bobby slips to get them sodas from the mini-fridge. "Ya know what'd go PERFECTLY with this?" She asks as those are popped open and set by the tray by him. "Already on it!" He answers setting up movies for them to view.

The phones are lined up across Tynie's endtable with her diabetic kit as the DVD player hitches. "I got this baby.. you sit back." She says leaping off the couch to see what was wrong. Finding out that dust had gotten inside the DVD player, she opens the chest under the TV for a couple bottles of air blaster before shutting the system down entirely. Every DVD is removed as that part of the entertainment center gets blasted with one of those bottles, Tynie investigates the reader lens for damage, discovering none. The rest of the system gets blasted with air as those DVDs are returned to the player. Turning the system back on, Tynie struts back to her man whom had said nothing in that duration."Before you ask, taught it'd come in handy someday." She elates in his ear as Bobby takes her into his arms sliding her back onto the couch. "I married a PHENOM!" He elates in hers, kissing her cheek flutteringly as the two settle back together. They go for the remote at the same time, giggling as both their fingers hit the play button before that gets set on Bobby's endtable. The sodas are then gathered up and mutually sipped by the pair, both all smiles.

Bobby knows his wife is nervous about the spread, given the fact it's the first time she's made it for him, going for it full-throttle in seconds after the sodas are set aside again. She tails him as the movies begin, knowing he gets upset when she doesn't eat. Nothing spoken, Tynie's nerves are executed in terms of worry about what her man was eating as his face brags where the speech didn't exist. Feasting without abandon, this couple kills the spread just as the second movie is half over, only breaking for occasional sips of their sodas.

The first two flicks were romance genre'd, so that neither one would try to laugh with food in their mouths. A short recess from the devourings, Bobby says as a short glance is finally given TV by them both "This movie sucks." "On it, you relax." She answers, on the way to eradicating the DVD he spoke of from their home by the same means as the last one:breaking it in half bare handed before returning it to the case to be pitched later. "Wow. Doesn't that hurt my baby's hands?" He wonders. "Nope, it actually helps me keep the strength in them." She answers as the DVD player is set to roll on with the other movies. Taking her hands in his the moment she is next to him, Bobby rubs Tynie's palms lovingly. A pop is heard when that massage hits Tynie's smallest finger on the left hand, giving Bobby pause. "Again,my former husband. That happened when I had to resort to violence in the name of self defense." Tynie explains. Bobby tries not to show that he's furious at Tynie's former spouse, grabbing her up into his arms as powerfully as he could before swearing "You will NEVER have to do THAT again. So help me GOD:If I EVER see that FUCKER!"Ooooh. someone's being ferociously protective." She thinks quietly while wrapped in Bobby's constantly flexing muscles. Knowing just what crossed his wife's mind by the blush he sees from her Bobby whispers "Damn right I am..You meanTHAT much to me!"

Noticing her man is not relaxing anymore as she heard Bobby's heart racing in anger, Tynie begs as his chest is petted "Honey, calm down.I have you, I'm safe. Everything's go back to enjoying today.." Breathing deeply, Bobby howls out one last angry unspoken bellow as his woman's wishes are patiently granted. The movies rolled on in that time, Bobby and Tynie basically ignoring them as that talk happened. Comedies played next, Bobby finally mellowed out enough to erupt in laughs with Tynie. "Gotta admit,when you engulfed me in those carved muscular arms a bit ago. it turned me on." Tynie admits softly.

Bobby remodels that engulfment so Tynie could move if needed, puffing his chest with a smile before she hears "Protecting you is my job as your man.. as for turning you on,you always do that to me."They share a loving sigh the moment that remark ends. The flicks ending after a while, Bobby shuts the system down as the last one's credits rolled. Tynie then loads her purse with everything on her endtable, excluding the diabetic kit. That used for another check of her sugars, only to inform her that the levels are perfect before it too is stashed. Electing to snuggle in the solitude of nothing spoken or violating the quiet, Tynie and Bobby stay glued together as they were when the movies played. "How else can I make my man's day.." She trails off. "How else can we make each other's days ya mean." He corrects, also trailing off. "I'm clueless!" They say together, giggling again. Kissing her cheek lightly, Bobby confesses "I wanna make wild love." "Me too." Tynie admits as they mutually race from the couch to their room.

Tynie has a few things up her sleeve, choosing to leave Bobby clueless in relation to them as they hit the master bedroom. Darting into her closet, Tynie makes it to where her man gets a surprise he hasn't seen yet as he gets undressed in a rush. Waiting for her on the bed, Bobby goes for the fluffy handcuffs, in his own right having things plotted. In a robe and a smile from what he could tell, Tynie arrives at the bed. Shoving her man onto his back so that she can still be viewed, Bobby gets a strip tease from his wife, a very slow one. "Mmmm… take it off baby!" He growls out in unspeakable want as that happened. Tynie's sweet ass time taken in that, Bobby gets more aroused by the second, that shown by the beyond concrete hard-on just below her.

Leaning over him while finishing off the strip tease, Tynie purrs "Arrest me baby." The furry handcuffs then placed across one of her wrists by Bobby, she is then spun about and tethered to the bed on her back. Seeing all that Tynie had done drove Bobby beyond insane with desire, her getting wind of such as his raging member is moshed rather harshly into her. Chants of jagged moans leaving her lips goad him on as their sex goes on. The hand that was not tethered to the bed claws at Bobby's back with every thrust, Tynie praying the clawmarks aren't too deep as her erotic bliss is taken to yet another new and obscenely extensive height. His enormity reaching a new level, Tynie lands unable to speak or even moan out for longer than snippets of sound. He is aware of that, and it causes his powerful lovemaking to get even more hardcore. Bobby secretly prays the new cuffs don't leave a mark on her, but they don't kill the mood with their worries, each one too hellbent on spending the other and sating their needs. Sweat racing from them this time, Tynie and Bobby enjoy it all as their erotic passions continue. Time was totally neglected by those two during this time together in bed,neither one caring how much passed.

A machine-gun throbbing is felt inside Tynie as they gaze into each other's eyes, Bobby doing his absolute damnedest to give his wife wild love like never before. She gyrates underneath him in attempts to return the sex she was getting, as Bobby felt a similar throbbing around his manhood. The hand that clawed his back soon holding onto his shoulders for dear life, Tynie explodes into climax around him. That drives Bobby over the edge he'd been fighting back for a time, his wife getting an exact explosion back to the one she gave. Before collapsing atop her,Bobby frees the hand that was cuffed, checking it for bruising. They collide onto the bed as one soon as that particular check revealed nothing, Tynie rolling out from under him to see if her clawmarks were deep against his back. Her man scratched but not to the point of bleeding, Tynie kisses where her nails had traveled. Bobby is on his stomach when that goes down, his wife hopping across him to lay at his side.

"My Divinity has never clawed my back like that before." He purrs. "I didn't wanna hurt my Stallion." She returns in kind. "It was HOT, you wouldn't have hurt me." Bobby says, sating her concerns. She melts closer to him as this is declared in her ear. "The strip-tease…Ohh…My..GAWD!" Tynie concludes modestly "Just something else new I wanted to try." "I hope to get one from my man someday." Tynie thinks to herself, again blushing. "You will. Qhen is a surprise." Bobby alerts, her face selling her dome out. The furry cuffs are put away in his endtable drawer when Bobby rolls off of his stomach, Tynie taking in the view. "Oh Hottie one more thing, you can arrest me like That ANYDAY!" She tells him proudly as Bobby returns to laying down. They laugh afterwards, Bobby taking mental notes of what she just let out and how things went intimately, alongside his promise to give her what she did for him before that all got underway.

"What's up baby?" Tynie poses. "Oh, just a few things to give my woman. None that can be told." He replies as they ride out the bliss waves overtaking them in that moment. Tynie giggles as the awareness of what he didn't say hits her, all the while she's plotting the reverse in her head without even saying that much. They are spent in the most gratifying means related to their most erotic love displays, taking damn near forever to get out of bed together. Next place headed being the shower, everything as it is their normal again transpiring. Tynie does make one change, snapping Bobby on the ass with the towel she used to dry off, having that given her by him afterwards. A quick check of the nails she used to claw Bobby's back reveals none of them broke off. "Those scratches on my back are my baby's way of marking her territory, pretty hot actually." He tells her happily, immediately getting a huge hickey placed where his heartbeat can be felt.

Pulling away from that Tynie elates "I am territorial over you. Very much so." Discovering in the mirror she'd marked him again, Bobby goes for it on her chest, letting this out "Same here baby, same here." Each one tagged by the other at the section of their chests heartbeats race from as the other gave, they leave that room. Getting dressed again, they re-group as each wonders what to do next. The first thing to cross their minds in the aftermath of intimate euphoria is they completely forgot to clean up from the spread Tynie made. As if on simultaneous cue, the couple gathers that up and makes their slip in memory just that:forgotten.

Leaving the kitchen, Tynie turns to her man saying "These past couple days have been simply phenomenal, my man has shown me new ways of demonstrating his love. I admit the romance has gotten hotter, especially in bed, and DAMN has that been FUN!" Bobby's answer "I feel the exact same way, my woman has been simply exquisite in these new romances, the past couple days have kicked ass and taken names: just like my baby. As for things in bed getting hotter and it all being fun: Hell yeah!" He then scoops her up into his arms in a modified Tarzan/threshold carry, a different one from earlier charioting her to the couch. Squealing out as that is completely basked in, Tynie's yelps serve as cheers of her man's power which showed itself in full during that slice of their day. Soon drooped onto the couch gently, Tynie looks up at her husband with a gleaming adoration across her face. Her legs are then crossed beneath her as to permiss Bobby a place to sit.

He does as Tynie flips onto her back with her legs remaining as they'd been set up, in essence reverse folding herself in half. "Yeah, having a double-hinged tailbone has it's perks!" She chuckles out as a stunned look hits Bobby's face, getting him to laugh with her. Tynie adjusts herself to where her head is across the center of his lap, finally draping her feet onto the armrest of the couch away from her man. "Gotta get the best view of my man's well-etched chest as I can ya know." She elaborates as Bobby saw her do that. "And give me a damn good view of your chest too." He shoots back, confessing to what his eyes had actually been doing. Tynie blushes at that, in a blend of pride and love received from her husband's words, obtaining the exact thing returned. "Is there ANY way you can't blow my mind?" She finally inquires. "I could ask you the same thing!" He answers, implying a shot back of her question. "Umm.. let me think.. NOPE!" They answer as one, giggling. Basking in the view they have with each other, not another utterance is made. Glowing blush-backed smiles and sighs shared did all the talking in that duration, each one pondering what to do next.

"My baby's done enough work today,all for makin me happy. "They say together as Tynie relents her position to order dinner. Bobby stops her by taking his phone from her hands, saying "I had something special planned.. you relax as I did this morning, please." Tynie flies from his lap in excitement, literally clearing the rest of their living room in that leap before hitting her feet in the throughway by the front door. The jump styled like a ninja getting to his feet, Bobby watched in amazement as it went down, his jaw slamming down. Tynie catches that, bursting into a fit of laughter as her trip to the kitchen bar was made. Tailing her, Bobby takes forever in checking his wife out from behind, praying what he wanted to do would be "good enough" for her.

Arriving in the kitchen, he first makes mojitos for them both, Tynie sipping hers as the rest of what he plotted is done before her. Stirfry with steak and chicken in it made in silence, Bobby giggles as that is put together for them to eat, the chuckles begrudging his nerves. Tynie sees something of concern in his eyes muttering out "My man always makes me happy.. these worries about the meal being good enough are wrong from both of us, that's our heads slamming our love." He nods, refilling her mojito as she scores up the tray. "You're right.. absolutely" Bobby mutters back leaning his head on her shoulder while keeping the drinks from spilling. On the way back to the couch, Tynie has everything set up for time alone feasting romantically, even lighting the candles as they get set dead center on the coffee table.

A flip of that lighter from the hand which used it to Tynie's other which was slinked behind her back, she then slides it onto her endtable. "I admit, I love showing off for my man!" Bobby hears as the drinks are set down onto the coffee table. He takes one arm to scoop her from the floor, smiling as that move lands them both onto the couch before Tynie hears "I love doing that for my woman, too!" A snap of her fingers and the candle is the only light in the room, right then the two devour what Bobby made all agrin. Finished later, Tynie looks her man dead on in the eyes before saying "That was just like the rest of today: beyond kickass!" "As was what my woman made me earlier.."He replies, staring right back into her eyes before they communally tackle one another for more love displays. They drone on in that set of moves for a good while, not giving two shits how long it took to dispel from.

Tynie is soon after half-nested against him, again checking her sugars, good one more time, the kit is repacked and set on her endtable again. Doing that with her left hand alone, Bobby gets another shot to witness his wife showing off. Leaning more fully onto him, Tynie is again entangled inside his muscles which do their own modeling about her. He kisses her forehead in that duration, not wishing to interrupt how she was. Handing his wife her mojito, Bobby toasts "To the evermore continuing of our love, periodic showing off for each other, and extensions of never-dying devotion between us.." Tynie replies "Hell yeah I will drink to that! Love ya babe!" They clink glasses and the mojitos vanish down their throats as the pair are separately euphoric again.

Their glasses set down, Tynie watches Bobby try his hand at folding himself in two, stopping him midway. "My King is not to risk hurting himself in the name of keeping me comfortable…" She admonishes, handling that after. Slowly removing herself from his lap, Tynie then rids that room of the dishes, strutting away in a means of keeping Bobby's eyes locked onto her. Hoots and hollers of love and total adoring acceptance are thrown in her general direction from Bobby, causing Tynie to be redder than a beet the second she gets back to his hip. Tynie then reloads the purse, figuring that would make it easier should they leave the couch again before bed.

Making herself return to how she sat moments ago, Tynie is soon taking Bobby's arms from beside him, draping them about her shoulders. "I know what my Queen wants." He sultrily purrs as a rubdown begins, instigating moans similar to when they made love to be tossed in his direction from Tynie's voice. Goading him on with those, Bobby's hands go from massaging her neck and shoulders to flopping his wife onto her stomach gently by a spin of her left shoulder. "I'm not done making my Divinity relaxed, just yet."

He says just as she did first thing that morning. Her legs uncurling as her feet find a post on the other arm of the couch, Tynie doesn't say a bloody thing, the moans getting louder with every aspect of the massage she got. Soon Tynie's entire frame melts across him like the switches of a jello mold, Bobby learning his woman is totally at peace with that occurrence. "My King's turn, let me get up first." He hears as his lady slides from his lap. The second she is back on her feet, Bobby takes over the couch on his stomach, Tynie straddling his beltline in the name of showing her man just how mellow she can make him. A different style of rubdown is given this time, her hands chopping at his muscles to kick the shit out of any tensions. She gets the precise moans she shot at Bobby, telling her urgently that any concerns her new maneuvers hurt him to take a flyin leap. His entirety later rubbed down, Bobby mimicks the jello mold-esque mellowness as she hops off his beltline.

Looking up realizing his wife had nowhere to sit on the couch, Bobby curls up to change that. In a half-plop half-slink move, Tynie is beside him seconds later, the two resuming the cuddle they'd earlier shared. "Before you ask, I taught myself that too,I learned on Daddy though." She elaborates just as Bobby had the inquiry on his lips. "Baby that kicked it in return by the way." He informs her with a shit-eating Cheshire cat grin. Tynie nods, re-iterating the grin showed her, as a crazed love display begins between them.

The mellowness remained even though the way they held one another changed, each one happier than words for that. Tynie nestles herself against Bobby tightly, sighing out euphorically as the day's events come full-circle to her heart. Bobby holds her back with precision as to her embrace on him, the same epiphany on their day hitting him, both giggling out contently. Instinctually, Tynie takes her left foot to score up the purse, bringing it to her stomach before stretching that leg out. "My Divinity is amazingly flexible." Bobby brags. "Thanks. I'll say it again: not the only place you get to say that. I'm still reveling in the lovemaking from earlier or I'd prove it now." She says smilingly. "We DO have forever baby, and I await experiencing that." Bobby concludes, drawing that talk to a close. A good time spent in silence, Tynie is nuzzling his pecs fighting back sleep. "I love you.." She elaborates purringly. "I love you too." He returns in exact kind, noting his wife becoming sleepy. "Baby doesn't want today to end, we have forever though. You get more days like this. that I swear upon my life." Bobby whispers. "Ohh,as does my baby. I vow that on my life."She replies at the same tone as Bobby gathers her up, Tynie slipping her purse to an arm.

They arrive in the master bedroom, Tynie's purse slipped off her arm before Bobby slips her lightly onto the bed. He then unloads it same as always, everything needed charged set to do that with the kit behind Tynie's phones. Waiting for him, Tynie checks her husband out slowly for one more time that day. Bobby then slides into bed next to her, only to be grabbed up ferociously into Tynie's arms. The only reason that hold is broken is so that Bobby can cover them. A last wild kiss shared and the two snuggle up for sleep to show up. Their hearts and souls already briefed the pair's heavenly observers, whom celebrated with them by causing the day to go as wondrous as it had, keeping the bulk of it undisturbed for them as well. The couple is fast asleep moments after those last maneuvers end, a contented end to the romantically kickass day shared. The other couples ended their day similarly, love abounding all those who had loves. Tao and Tariyu's day ended well also, Tariyu getting new lessons in chivalry he'd show Tynie and Bobby next week.

Romances enhanced for Bobby and Tynie shall lead to more expansions of their private paradise. Life for the two and those who mattered to them in many ways has only begun kicking ass and taking names….


	32. 32

Title: Romance and Educations

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters. All others are Mine.

Tynie and Bobby are laid side-by-side yet still in each other's arms as the next day begins. Her open arm draped across him, Bobby hears "Those muscles, that deep sexy voice, the brilliant mind, the eyes of chocolate, the entire package is MINE…" Half-asleep as that leaves her lips, Tynie is ablush and smiling nonetheless, flittering her eyes open. His turn to speak, and Tynie learns "That body, those eyes, the brilliance, everything that is you is MINE…" Her moves done upon her, the blushing smile given back, as they both awaken a bit more. "Love you!" Each says to the other, as Tynie rolls closer to her man, winding up on her right side. Staring dead-on into his eyes, she goes for broke with a kiss landing pretty much atop him as that begun. Managing to entangle her legs in his without obstructing that exchange of love, Tynie pins herself to Bobby, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss taking damn near eternally to split from, Bobby's lower lip is nipped upon gingerly by his wife. "Morning my All." Tynie purrs at him while gazing to see if her lovenip harmed him. "Morning my Everything." He returns, smiling to show that her little bite on his lip was harmless. Realizing that his wife just showed him both a new view of her flexibility and a possible position for when they get together intimately, Bobby giggles. Laughing with him, that awareness is far from lost on Tynie, whose face declares that the maneuvers were intentional for the very reasons her man had started chuckling. Slowly sliding her legs out from the way they'd been tethered under Bobby, Tynie's frame is soon fully outstretched against him."She's bringin new game I see…" Bobby thinks to himself, and today it's his face that sells him out.

"Ya damn right I am! I asked for positive mystery once, so hell might as well run with it!" She informs as her eyes see his face redden. "I like the way ya think!" He returns, plotting in the back of his head. Her head is nestled on a new spot compared to usual, his left shoulder, as a chain of happy sighs leave her voice. Bobby pets her back with one arm, holding her closely with the other, saying nothing after the last slice of conversation.

"I presume you're making mental notes as to how I was laying a while ago,for certain reasons." Tynie says. "Guilty." Bobby answers, still smiling with his genuine motives still concealed. She laughs, noting in her mind potential ways to plot similarly to her husband's. Her hand then trails the lovemark on Bobby's chest, Tynie proud of her work yet invoking a silence. Bobby's phone goes off then, Tynie reaching behind them with her left arm to get it. Lysa's due to be in a lot of counseling sessions and TreMarion was still worried about the cost.

Getting told yet again that his Babygirl had it covered, that conversation ends. Tao then sends a pic of Tariyu standing next to a little girl with the caption "Tariyu's little lady, her name is Jamyjah." "Aww. Tariyu's got a girlfriend." Tynie says, showing the pic to Bobby. "Good luck little man, from both of us." He whispers, his phone actually texting that back. Tao replies gratefully and that they'll be over for the parties, that chat ceased after. "Oh hell no.. you just figured out a feature to our phones I didn't even know we had!" Tynie yelps in mock jealousy, still holding the phone. "You're not the only one who can pull stuff off unexpectedly ya know!" Bobby replies with a grin. The other couples say they'll be over when Tao and Tariyu are, given the fact that they had other plans. Every text-based talk ended, Tynie puts that device aside just as she scored it up.

Tynie's personal phone goes off and Bobby drags them across the bed to answer it. "Tynie, it's Tariyu,I need advice from you two please." Tynie hears. "Sure little man, what's up?" "Jamiyjah said she's happy and wants to be together forever. I'm not ready for do I do?" "Little man, you just tell her that you like her. When she mentions forever, tell her straight up that you've been thinking and that's not something you'd like to chance predicting. You say that its best to let things roll. If she bails, you have your answer." Tariyu is informed, taking notes. Bobby then scores the phone up from his wife saying "Little man, she's right. You two are so young, forever isn't right at your age. I know you've heard us say that, but we've done something you have yet to: experienced a lot of life so far, live by those notes you take on this. Trust me.""I will Bobby, thanks you two. Sorry I wrecked your romantic time alone.." Tariyu trails off. "Hold on just a sec, you did nothing of the kind. Tynie'd WANT you to call her for advice. I know my wife and I am with her on that. Besides, that's what mentors do.." Bobby interjects immediately. From the background Tao shouts "Told ya they'd be OK with it!" Tynie takes up the phone and elaborates "Little man, you like Jamyjah, but forever scares guess you aint slept worth a hoot." "No,I haven't. Tynie I'm scared of hurting her."Tariyu cries.

"Honey, ya know what? I need a favor. You tell Tao that you need today off from the restaurant. Tell him what you basically just confessed to me, then ask for ONE ibuprofen p.m. I can sense you have a wicked headache. Do that AFTER showing Tao your notes, saying I told him to keep them safe. As for hurting Jamyjah, truth is better than bottling up what's pestering your always have us. Bobby's right, you do have a lot of life to live too." Tynie consoles, getting a peeped "Got It. Thanks again." They hang up, and Tynie's next move is to pet her cross tattoo saying "Y'all know what ta do." Bobby takes the phone from her, setting it down as his wife is held closely, Bobby immediately knowing she was hurt. The second his hand halfway left the device, Tao texts agreeing to EVERYTHING those two told Tariyu, right on down to the pill for his headache and sleep, saying he can do that and keep eyes on the restaurant. "Tariyu likes her, she said the love-based F-word,he's trippin. Baby, I hope we advised him right." She peeps out. "Love-based F Forever we did honey. Tao backed us." He tells her, as that phone is totally released onto the endtable. "Thank god for that!" Tynie declares. They snuggle up again, not saying much for a time as the worries Tynie had melted away.

Getting leaned onto moreso from there, Bobby learns "I have a hell of a life, an exquisite husband, and a hot romantic paradise. There's something you didn't know." Bobby nods, wanting her to continue. His left ear getting "I love seeing you protect me. I am admitting that I'd honoredly submit myself to you sexually in order to,shall I say,work off hostile and enraged energies." Bobby's jaw drops as that is digested by his mind. Tynie nods as the shocked look on her man's face totally manifests itself. Tynie then gets educated just as she provided him "As would I… " They kiss wildly the second afterwards, closing that deal without words. Her lip gets nibbled on a couple times the moment they elect to dissolve the affections, each one going straight to giggles with huge grins.

Arising from her man, Tynie goes to grab Bobby off the bed,getting gathered up into his arms. Sliding them from how they were, he shows her that she's not the only one with dexterity secrets. Doing the same as always right up until after they're dressed, Tynie then heads for the phones. Scoring her two devices up after a quick check of her sugar-levels and getting wind she's good, everything on her endtable is packed into the new purse. Bobby's phone then obtained by Tynie leaping over the edge of the bed picking that device off his endtable prior to landing, she becomes afoot just before going to add that to the other items' location. This time, she slowly brings the purse to her arm, figuring that leap was enough of a stunt for the time being. Bobby witnessed every flinch she made, staring her down in love and awe. Walking up to her, Bobby wraps his arms around her hips as this query leaves his mouth "How am I gonna top THAT?" "Oh my perfect husband will find a way. I'm sure of that." She answers lightly kissing his lips.

"Would you think I am being a bit of a stereotypical blonde if I told ya I have no damn clue on what we should do today?" She ponders, remaining in the snuggle. "First off, you are FAR from a stereotypical Blonde in terms of intellect. Secondly, I love your hair. Oh and you're also not alone." Bobby answers. They finally leave the master bedroom, Tynie taking their average hip-to-hip walkout up a notch, sliding her hand into his back pants pocket squeezing the entire time. Knowing her man would return that move, she leans into him a bit in order for that to be simpler.

They choose in quiet to wind up on the couch after their hands are freed from each other's asses, so that no one is hurt. "Oh, I guess you realize that when I took karate I outjumped the master of the dojo. By the way he'd done karate for years before I was born." Tynie says breaking the silence. "Not surprising, knowing how you blow minds." Bobby answers. Tynie looked up at Bobby from the nestling her head had made against his shoulder not mentioning a thing as a smile was shared. Knowing his wife hasn't eaten yet, Bobby taps her shoulder before leaving the couch. "MM!MM!MM!" Tynie grunted out as her man left the room, elated at the view she got as Bobby departed. He hears that, saying not a word from the kitchen. Her legs flopped across the couch while awaiting him, Tynie mutters out a contented groan. "Wondering if those magnificent hands would ever do a mix between a frisk and feel up on me." She whispers. Bobby doesn't answer right away, that's due to him being too busy finishing up what they're about to eat and getting zapped with shock again. "What did I bring out in her? Whatever it is, hope it sticks around.."He thinks to himself.

Arriving at her hip, Bobby had a full tray for them to feast from and two cappuccinos, setting everything onto the coffee table. "By the way, I heard what you whispered a few minutes ago. I'm Curious, what did I bring out of you?" He asks. Tynie sits so her knees knees tightly tucked under her, answering as Bobby sits down "Only the depths of just how much of a nympho with a wild mind to match that I am." Bobby smiles knowing she's that way ONLY for him, and then sees how she's seated. "Baby that cannot be good for your knees." She relents that pose, telling him that the notion was right, without an utterance. "Anything you wish for that I don't know of yet.. intimately?" Tynie asks right before they eat. Bobby leans in to her ear and whispers "Seeing your true flexibility in bed, and us making love doggie style." "I say we arrange those for each sayin when though. I say that because I don't want the back of my sexy's head to have a shot of thinking I am unsatisfied in terms of our lovemaking. I won't be happy if an opportunity for any bashing of our love is allowed,even unspoken ones." Tynie plots. "I like the way you think!" Bobby agrees.

Neither one gave even half a damn of the hour in which that talk went down, a communal refusal of being prudish regarding what they discuss concurred upon without it being deposed in words. Finally they eat, each one attacking the tray in another thing shared:blissful silence. Sipping the cappuccinos afterwards, again neither one had a clue as to what to do next, and that is shown by a glance and shrug shot to one another as those are finished. Tynie then goes right to having her head rested against the middle of his lap, looking up at Bobby with glowing eyes.

"Although I like the way you think, what made my Angel worry that I'd even remotely buy into our lovemaking not pleasing you?" Bobby asks. "I've never let my primal side's true magnitudes out before, purely out of fear that when I did.I'd get accused of that or worse." She replies flatly. His left hand takes Tynie's hair from her eyes, as a tear leaves them, learning in that instant just how truthful she'd been as well as how bad those facts cut her heart. "Honey, I love you. Don't worry about the things behind that fear, please. It's totally unwarranted, Trust that. Yes, I know why you had that fear, yet it needs to get lost because of the fact its even existing hurts my babe. " He says, wiping away that lone tear before more have a chance to follow. She grabs up the hand which cleared her face, holding it tightly to her cheek prior to returning "I love you too, and yet again you're absolutely right. I didn't mean for that fear to hurt ya if it did." "It didn't." Bobby mouths back with a huge smile. The tray checked for being cleared of food while that part of the day's talking finished, Tynie arises to take care of it.

A slow smile crossing her lips, Bobby's secret wish for her to go back to being happy is granted. She then handles everything in a slight rush, her heart kicking her ass for listening to the bullshit her mind told. Bobby meets her halfway, sensing the very things that were going on inside his love, and she sees him give a short lost pup look. "Aww babe,what's that look for?" She asks getting this back from him. "I had a feeling that even though you smiled a minute ago, inside you were kicking your sexy ass. I don't want that, because of how that hurts each of us when it's done." Tynie nods, sighing as to try and rid of the notions against their romances. "Hottie, I actually like the idea of giving each other new things to try when we are getting it on. Keeps things hot and us on our toes, especially with it not being set as planned." He mentions. "I like the way you think!" She shoots back in full elation. Bobby hears several pops come from her frame, and then Tynie kidding "I know now what a Jiffy pop bag feels like!" Bobby bursts into laughter as her chuckles then begin, the slimmest regard of seriousness ended for that time.

They leave the living room, Tynie being lead by the hand as their recent delve into a giggle-palooza two arrive in their room and Bobby mouths "Jacuzzi." A split-second separation so they each could change, and almost as fast they return to one another. Bobby sees his wife in a VERY skimpy bikini which totally shows off her physique, whistling as Tynie gets slowly eyed over. Her turn to eye about the one she loves, Tynie sees Bobby in a speedo which hugs him rather as they walk out arm-in-arm, each one knowing without speaking of it that the other had revved certain engines in their person. Tynie stands back as Bobby sets everything up in the Jacuzzi room from the minute they get there, electing to scope him out. He hops in and purrs seductively "Join me."

In less than a flash, Tynie's sitting as close as she could to Bobby. The heated water clinging to every muscle on Bobby, Tynie is soon moaning out in the exact pleasures he gives her erotically when that view is taken in. After a terrific while of that, an urgent leap towards his ear happens, Bobby hearing her wail out his name softly. He kisses her straight away, choosing to utilize that as an assist to Tynie's riding out that wave. They separate, Bobby watching his woman kick back in a very slow pace. He observes the same view she did, only reversed, and Tynie's left hand is taken under the water. Bobby aimed that hand at his crotch, hoping she'd feel the hard-on he was then sporting. "Gorgeous, we could either stay in here or go fuck each other's brains choice." Tynie says. "Sexy,I wanna fuck!" Bobby growls out. The Jacuzzi then shut off as the pair dart towards the bed, Tynie agreeing with that option and not saying such outright.

She made it to their room milliseconds before him, Bobby then picks Tynie up and drops her gently onto the bed. Spread eagle and more than ready, Tynie lays back in wanting wait for her husband. Primal urges overpowering him, that bikini is ripped apart with his right hand. The speedo done exactly the same with his left, Bobby is nearing the enjoyment of what he earlier confessed. Tynie's legs wrapped around his back to where her heels damn near meet his shoulderblades, Bobby's manhood is thrust forcibly inside his other half. The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was leaving a huge hickey on the top edge of his shoulders, nipping in lieu of moaning out. Tynie's legs are taken from around Bobby's shoulderblades, pinned by the profile of his shoulders as the jackhammering of his erection continued into her core. Not hurting her in the least, Tynie is capable then of leaving another love bite, this time at his collarbone. Breaking from that, Bobby sees this mouthed "Doggie me,Now." Complying with that, Bobby pulls away just long enough to spin her into position. Taking Tynie by the shoulders, Bobby rams right back in at full force speeding up and making more intense the propulsion of his manhood that he started with. Bucking in time with him, Tynie reaches back with one hand to feel up the muscles which got her in this mood for a bit.

Balancing them both on her left arm in that time, the way they leveled against the bed is restored to the means that position began. The two wind up splayed across the bed with Bobby on bottom next, Tynie getting more shots to model off her flexibility. She does, varying it all randomly without losing the timing of their sex, even spinning around to allow their eyes meeting. Tynie is then given the same love-bites she provided him, not bothering the pace or magnitude of their sex in the slightest while that was bestowed.

Their primal sides forbade the groans from each voice to happen for the bulk of this fest of erotic play shared, however both already knew of how this felt verbatim unsaid. The tells of Tynie's impending climax are later broadcast in her eyes, and as Bobby's ass is grabbed from under the two she throbs around him violently. The next move made is Tynie shoving Bobby's hotly enormous member deeper inside as a tirade of moans and his name are yelled. His tells are out there in short order behind Tynie, and she gets what she gave the instant he explodes. "Thank you honey." Tynie says laid atop him as the trek to being able to fully breathe started. "Thank you." Bobby answers on the same journey.

Bobby's curls getting stroked by her as the two are finally able to breathe completely; they say at the same time "I love you!" Abdicating how they were rested later, Tynie starts for the shower with Bobby in tow. "I never knew my man could be such a primal sex machine! I knew full well my world could be shattered by the hotness of my hunk's sex..but DAMN!" Bobby hears boasted. Closing the gap between them, Tynie gets this in her ear "I can say the same thing about you my hottie." This time the pair resume their periodic habit of doing things simultaneously as the shower starts. That trend continues clear til they go to change, that split-off not being for long. Tynie's purse had been left at the door outside their room, and again her ability to bend like a pretzel is shown Bobby when that is attained.

The trip to their living room is made, Bobby and Tynie obliterating any gaps in-between them. The mutual plop onto their couch over soon as they are in that room, Tynie's purse is unloaded onto the coffee table by Bobby. Tynie took that particular opportunity to consent her eyes a silent basking in all the sexiness that is her husband. Leaning back, Bobby waves his wife over to be closer, getting happily leapt at. Trace evidence of her intimate elation remained, Tynie nuzzling his pecs when a trouge of purrs emanate from her voice. Bobby's eyes do Tynie the precise way he got, her hair getting stroked throughout. Silence wasn't ordered by them, rather it was accepted in open arms as the two relax at a contented snail's pace.

A knock at the door interrupts that, Tynie heading to find out why they were being disturbed. A courier having a letter for Bobby on the other side, Tynie signs for it slamming the door as she locked up. Walking back to the couch, she sets that envelope down on Bobby's lap, praying it wasn't a sign that shit had just started hitting fans. That envelope masterfully torn open, Tynie stares on as Bobby reads what was allegedly so damned important as to barge in on his time with her.

"Fuck em all. They've not been around since I retired. They signed this piece of shit because of James." Bobby howls preparing to destroy the letter. The attorney side of Tynie rears its head, and that document is yanked from Bobby just in time. Reading it over, she plans vindictively "Honey, they dug their own graves,this shit is evidence." That paper stashed urgently into Tynie's endtable drawer and that locked, Bobby is growling under his breath. Tynie is more enraged than Bobby as what he said before that document got put away from their line of sight finally hits her, bellowing "Oooooh those bitches and fuckers stepped to the WRONG woman's husband! Their asses are MINE, even OUTSIDE a courtroom!" Those lines snap Bobby out of his hostile state, straight into a blend of consoling and scared "No sweetheart.. they are NOT worth you losing everything. I know you want to protect my honor and defend me after this, Hell yeah I love ya for it. but beautiful I can't live without you. Should you try to go after them, that's exactly what'd happen. I am upset, yes, but I know full well those fuckers and bitches do not deserve you drooping to their level. Tigress, please trust me." Hearing a petname Bobby'd not used for a good time, Tynie cries out upon noting his mixed emotions broadcasted across the gaze she was getting "Yes my Tiger, as you wish." Taking her up into his arms, Bobby soon feels the still hotheadedly speeding heartrate of the woman he cannot be without. "Hotness, please relax. " He begs, stroking her back slowly. His shoulder nuzzled in a dragging pace, Tynie starts the trek to obeying Bobby's request.

Tynie's personal phone then blazes off, Bobby answering it so to not bother her just then. Tariyu thanked them in a text for earlier, getting replied with a no problem text, that device is set down. Tynie is bawling angry tears into her man's chest then, muttering "How the fuck could they do this, you put your life on the line for and with them for YEARS and they reward that with BULLSHIT. WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bobby soothes "It's alright baby. I am with you in that emotion. You said it dug their own graves with that letter. My reason to exist, please don't let their douchetardery ruin the rest of today. That's too much an honor of what they did." "Douchetardery.. nice!" She giggles out after a few minutes of tears, aware that he was totally in the right. Bobby bows giggling with her, his lips packing a shit-eating grin until that was over.

His left hand going for the mini-fridge, Bobby sets the bottle of their hardest liquor within Tynie's range after that appliance's door is shut. Gently scoring it from her reason to live's hand, that alcohol vanishes down her throat inside of four gulps. "If we go on a liquor run, my man's driving." She says after setting the empty bottle down. Bobby sat flabbergasted at the quickness in which the libation was consumed, knowing just what that was code for, before saying back "I'd not have it any other way." "Hotness, let what you just saw serve as a new way for me to teach, and by this I mean my man basically just got schooled on how far my territorial nature runs. I would act on my baser replies to this shit, but you told me right as not to." Tynie elaborates. He nods, smiling from ear to ear at the fact his lady had elected not to jump and start basically stalking if not committing higher caliber felonies against those who sent them the letter. The motives behind her next few lines enhance that expression across Bobby's face, the reason why discovered by Tynie after she shut up on that topic.

"Oh and I am totally copying that letter, having the copy laminated, and sending the master to Steve. When I do that I'm telling him to take the text that follows as me flipping him off and shaking his hand simultaneously. He'll know what ta do!" Tynie plans with a retaliatory tone in her voice. "Another day honey, please. Doing that today would bring back the mood crasher that this letter was for a time. I know my woman doesn't want that, neither do I." Bobby responds. The nature of Tynie's codes with Steve hitting him, Bobby shoots out "Holy hell, they are SO FUCKED!" Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes premeditating as her emotional walk to granting Bobby's request was being made "I was gonna wait til Monday, claiming this came over the weekend. That's why I also stashed the envelope, and YEP!" They hug tightly as that part of the discussion ended, sealing that whole situation's elaboration for the time being.

"Did I tell you I find it HOT when you make plans to get EPIC revenge on those who step to us?"Bobby poses. "Nope." She answers smiling big as hell. "I do, and seeing you smile like that makes it all the better." He confesses as they meet up for a kiss. That dispelled later, Bobby gets Tynie's personal phone to order lunch, getting halted midway. "I was thinking we could check for a new joint to order know, something different." Bobby nods, his wife's phone still in his hand. Searching out a new place to order from, Tynie's web browser on that device actually pings with a restaurant that just opened that day. "My woman in the mood for Mexican?" He asks getting back from her. "Sounds good." One call made and the order taken, their food arrived thirty minutes later. The restaurant owner himself heard the last name on the order, refusing payment on the belief that Tynie was connected given her legal project. The two get wind of that as the door is answered by Tynie, proving that owner's theory.

Their lunch delivered to Bobby the moment Tynie locks up, he arises to arrange it on the coffee table. Her purse's contents moved to his endtable in that transference, she slides back onto the is served first, initially refusing to eat until it is seen that Bobby has his. Again in the solitude of absolute quiet, they feast together. The clean-up afterwards done by Bobby so that Tynie could lay back, he is checked out with meticulous slowness upon leaving that room. "My man is so SEXY!" Bobby hears yelped from the living room, blushing the second it hit both his ears and heart. Winding up next to her soon after everything needed cleaning was done, he kneels before Tynie saying "My woman is so SEXY!" Blushing alongside him, Tynie re-routes how she was on the couch in the blink of an eye. Seated next to her, Bobby explains "The liquor run is also on another day,I just want to be alone with Mi Caldo Uno.." Melting onto his lap from the end of the couch, Tynie says "As do I with Mi Caldo Uno.."

Bobby starts letting his hands roam Tynie's body, relaxing her while occasionally tickling. It felt just like she wondered about earlier, a mix between a frisk and a feel-up, which was pure heaven to Tynie. Tynie's hair's unable to conceal how dark red the blush across her cheeks was, Bobby gazed down with love noting the satisfaction in her expression. Draping her hands on his shoulders, Tynie slides up to be next to Bobby after spinning herself to adjust the way she was seated. "Today so far has kicked more ass and taken more names than I have EVER been reputed for!" She brags. "True, and THAT says A LOT!" Bobby returns the boast. Their phones urgently become dead silent, a pattern that would wind up lasting for a good while that day.

They wind up cuddling in silence for a while again, as Tynie rests her head upon his shoulders. "Now, what to do to make my man happy enough to is the question." She purrs out later. "You already are, on both."Bobby answers, hoping his words would shut her concerns right up. They do, on what she said just then, but another worry soon strikes her heart "Baby, I am sorry about everything with those assholes. I feel like they did this to ruin our day and take a stab against our love, and if I would have seen it coming."

"That's nowhere near your fault baby, you can't predict that kind of shit. I know you feel bad that it happened, and I love ya for it. However, there is no reason my woman should feel that their actions are something that you have to apologize for." He consoles back before concluding "Besides, they wanted no part of our life together or they'd have come around. Their letter was sent in hopes of hurting us, but as far as I am concerned. It strengthened our resolve as man and wife." "How's that?" Tynie wonders. "Oh, they taught us both something about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. They basically just signed off en masse to being the latter." Bobby replies, headed in for a wildly passionate kiss. Moaning out the second their lips meet, his move then used to not only show love but sate any worries she had.

They split off from that, and Tynie hops up to get them something made to snack on thinking Bobby'd chill on the couch. She was wrong, and he proved that by following her to the bar in the kitchen. Taking her phone with him, Bobby answers it during Tynie's making them the snack. Tariyu called, crying and let him know Jamyjah said it was either forever or not at all. "Little man, listen. I know you're hurt by that, I would be too, but DON'T make any decisions right now. She said that to see if you'd jump and make a choice in the heat of a moment.I say the best thing for you to do is have Tao make it to where you aren't available for a day or two. Tell Jamyjah through Tao that you're working in the restaurant a lot over the rest of the week. That will give you time to settle down and think really because you'd know the truth. If she makes any moves in that time, they are all on her. Tynie's with me on this." Bobby tells him. Tao has the extension of their phone in hand and says "Consider it done man, thanks. Sorry we keep bugging you on your romantic time." "Tao, brother it's no problem. Hell Tynie'd be worried sick if she knew that Tariyu needed us and we didn't get called. I know my wife." Bobby answers. "True, but we will do something for you guys, I insist. The next two parties you two have will be catered by my new staffers, that's the only way I'm gonna be OK with this." Tao says, that agreed to they hang up.

Tynie sees the look of something just happened in Bobby's eyes as the final touches to their snack are made. "Baby.."She trails off. "Tariyu just got his heart broken. Jamyjah gave him an ultimatum about the forever thing. Tao's new staffers insist on catering our next two parties since they called us on our romantic time." Tynie learns as she serves them both. "The little bitch! As for Tao insisting, I saw that coming a mile away!" Bobby hears as he makes the trek around his wife to get them drinks. "I hate to say it, but I basically asked Tao to lie for Tariyu over the next couple days, so that Jamyjah isn't over there until Tao and Tariyu make a final decision. I say that because Tao is the elder of the two and Tariyu damn near jumped into granting Jamyjah's wishes about making a choice while heated in emotions." Bobby confesses. "Hell I would have too!" Tynie absolves right before they eat.

In the silence that followed, Tynie realized Tariyu hated disturbing them but really needed help. The others being unavailable, Tariyu reached out to the ones he felt closest to. Bobby and Tynie swore it was no trouble, and in the back of his heart Tariyu knew it. Distracted for damn good reasons that day for the most part, the romances that they had thus far were actually more sacred. Their snack soon finished, Bobby and Tynie head for the drinks. "To romance, undying devotion, never-ending love between us and those we care for." She toasts. "Hell yeah I will drink to that!" He replies just as she did yesterday. They finish the toast and the drinks are basically chugged. "The people who tried to hurt us really didn't fuck up our day if ya think about it. "Tynie realizes as the glasses are taken from both concluding. "They gave us shots to educate a young one as to just how far we will have his back, and also taught us just how to rid of assholes that never come around!" "Exactly!"Bobby returns giggling as a try to get their mood back to happy.

It worked, and Bobby learned that by Tynie knocking him flat on his ass with a kiss the second both her arms were free. Cradling his head in her arms as that fall happened, Bobby was shown that even when his wife was wild with love displays, he'd go perpetually unhurt. Her phone had been set down before they went to the drinks, Tynie electing to score it up when they left the kitchen... but first she had a man to show romance to. Bobby picks them both off the floor, grabs up Tynie's phone, walks them back for the couch, all without missing a beat in the kiss and barely breaking off the hold they shared.

Landing on that furniture while still battling tongues, the two eventually split off from that affection. "Whoa…" Tynie groans out smiling. "If that didn't tell ya how much I melt when you're near I don't know what will!" Bobby shoots back also smiling. "Oh I know now, definitely!" She chuckles out as they again ponder what to do together. "What does my Stallion want to do now?" Tynie asks. "Hold my Divinity close and just be at your side." Bobby says as all the phones are laid down. She lays against him, granting that wish as he hears "You hopeless romantic!" "Yes I am, Hopelessly hellbent on keeping you happy." He replies. Nothing else uttered, they enjoy each other's embraces, each one satisified with the sacredness their love displays shared amidst unexpected interruptions.

Greyg was a snot and Tynie learned so when her tattoo started jumping and their phones didn't go off again for a time that day. Both feel the gyrations of that part of Tynie, and claim as one "They want us to be alone, undeterred as we spend romantic time together!" A few moments pass before Tynie says giddily "My man is the greatest, amazing body, wonderful mind, all around perfection!" "Same as my woman is to me!" Bobby replies in kind as he sees the glow return to her face, giving such back.

"My hottie please enjoy your favorite place." Bobby tells her as he senses she wants to do more for him. "Ooohh. With pleasure." Tynie slurs out contently, knowing Bobby wanted to hold her and do no more outside of future love displays as the embrace was retained. A knock at the door breaks that off, Bobby sliding from behind her to answer it. A floral delivery guy with a bouquet of yellow roses for Tynie on the other side, that door gets closed and locked as he goes back to the couch. Setting it down, Tynie rises to give him more room to get onto the couch. The card reading "Tynie, sorry I bothered you on your love day. Please forgive me-Tariyu." "Honey, look at this." Tynie says with tears in her eyes as the card is handed Bobby. "It's all good little man." He says to the heavens hoping their observers would send the message. Across town Tariyu feels a sudden rush of happiness and does not know why. A text across Tynie's phone from him asks "Are we good Tynie?" "We're excellent!" She replies as that worry chatted is over and her phone set down sudden rush of happiness was the couple's observers from heaven sending a text of a different kind:one straight to the heart.

Resuming his hold on her as the phone is laid down again, Bobby tightens the grasp his arms have on Tynie when the card is reset into it's place. "Tariyu will be fine my love, he has us to help him. Jamyjah was wrong in what she did. He will be Ok, don't you worry." She hears as Bobby's heartbeat backs every last syllable. "How the hell did you know I was worried about that?" Tynie asks with a grin. "I know how epically huge your heart is." He responds grinning. "So, how has my man felt about today thus far?" She wonders. "I have loved every second of it. I am afterall at the hip of a very hot woman. Yes we have been interrupted, but you mentioned it yourself: those distractions served as a means to teach." He answers before inquiring "How has my woman felt about today so far?" "I have loved every split second, I am in the very muscular arms of a to-die-for hottie after all. As for the distractions, I stand by what I said!" He hears, Tynie hitting on him just as he did her. They kiss again, this time each one grateful to not be on their feet.

Breaking that off, Tynie howls "Sexy,I wanna be fucked!" Taking her up into his arms as he darts them to their room, Bobby howls back "Ooohh.. With pleasure!" The second they get to where the two were going, Tynie strips down in a flash before Bobby sets her on her back on the bed. Still able to watch him, Tynie gets what she gave yesterday:A very slow strip tease. "Mmmm,take it off!"She growls at him, the yearning blasted in her eyes and tone of voice, her desires granted in painstaking time. Noticing just how hard he was the minute Bobby is nude, Tynie purrs "I get that Enormous endowment inside me.. Oooh!" "It's all yours baby. Whenever you need it." He purrs back as they come together intimately just as harshly as earlier. Tynie learning just how strong her man was as their erotic moshings got more virulent with time passing, her moans of antagonization in that regard becoming evermore fervent. Bobby returning that precisely while trying like hell to give her the wish she mentioned around the first thing that day, his anger towards those who sent that letter being re-routed into every thrust he gave her. Growls of lusting enjoyment split between them Tynie catches his moves for what they were, another fantasy she had lived. Bobby got the same thing in that session of making love, Tynie's similarly-directed rage given to him with every matching thrust of her hips.

Bobby is able to make out his wife pleading for that sex to not stop, he does everything he can to make that the case. Her hands are clawing at his back just as was done yesterday, Tynie being shot off into a new heaven sexually. Neither one giving a remote damn as to how long it took for their lovemaking to continue, each one was premeditating only the total satisfaction of the other. Tynie eventually grabs Bobby by the hips, shoving his endowment moreso into her person as the redefinition of a bitch-kickin climax slamdanced through her. His name bellowed until she lost her breath and voice, Bobby is praised for the new heaven given Tynie intimately right before he has a climax that mirrored hers. Tynie's name yelped rather loudly at the skies until he couldn't speak or breathe, they collapse together.

"You gave me my fantasy!" They yelp at each other through jagged breaths during another trek to riding out their waves of total sexual bliss and trying to catch air into themselves. "My man said something earlier about anytime I need it. Guess what? That cuts both ways." She elaborates as the oxygen slowly gets back to her lungs. Bobby purrs "I get to make love to that body whenever I need it..Oooh!" They kiss to thank each other for another gift of wild lovemaking shared, as well as the mutual bestowing of a fantasy that neither knew the other had til that day. They'd been making a lot of love in the past few days, enjoying every second while their most primal wishes are communally granted.

Tynie only violated the embrace to check her sugars, again being perfect ranged, that kit is re-set as full by her personal phone, which had been set down before they got wild wind up napping for a time in each other's arms, Bobby admitting in his delicate sleep as a nap began between them "My favorite place to be is where I can keep my hot mama closest." "Ohhh gorgeous." She replies while in a state of light slumber. Together they say as each tightens the embrace upon the other "My perfection!" Even with all the bullshit that hit them, these two found ways to show love and devotion.

Awakening slowly, Tynie mentions "I have an idea, for our dinner you order us pizza and I will make my from-scratch breadsticks. I would just need to know one thing: Does my King want regular or Cajun dipping sauce?" "My Queen would do that for me? In that case, regular is fine. We will do the Cajun one another day." Bobby answers. "It won't take me long, and yes." Tynie answers as the plan for their last meal today was made final. As they eventually leave that room arm-in arm Bobby takes up her personal phone to make the order as she slinks away to complete her promise. Not even half an hour later, a batch of Tynie's breadsticks is given Bobby, as she says "Hope ya like em." Reaching out halfway for them, Bobby stops dead in his own tracks before saying "Honey, I will. Don't doubt that, remember those worries are bashes upon our love." Tynie nods, setting the batch which was in a bowl down with the sauce next to it, turning away just as the door was knocked upon.

The pizza guy then arrived and insisted upon not having Tynie pay, saying "I heard about your project, my boss is Petri and he said NEVER to charge you two. Just obeying orders." "You have a good night." Tynie says, slipping a fifty into the pizza guys hand before mouthing "I insist." The pizza guy leaves as Tynie tries to balance the pizzas on one arm to lock up with the other. Bobby has made it behind her unknown to Tynie, handling the lockup while not changing where he stood by much. Walking her back to the couch, Bobby winds up taking the pizza boxes from his wife as she sits onto the couch slowly. Taking the lighter for their candle from her endtable drawer without moving the letter, Bobby makes the living room have a more intimately romantic aura the second he slides the lighter back snapping his fingers. They share the breadsticks in as many lovey-dovey ways which could be conjured up by the two, the pizza following suit. One last kiss while eating bestowed each by the other, Tynie says as it dispels with a huge smile."Hells bells the bullshit made our moves hotter!" "The ultimate way to get back at them is for us to be happy, and you're damn right!" Bobby smilingly retorts.

Neither one in the mood to watch movies, they return to just holding each other in silence as the candle was blown out by Tynie, her fingers snapped lightly. The room made dimly lighted with that, Bobby says "Never knew that feature could work like that!" She blurts back"I didn't either, just enjoy it!" They do, each one melting into the other's arms. Tynie's personal phone was set down by Bobby when she was in the kitchen, and not once did any of those devices go off again. "I love you so fucking much!" Tynie slurs out contently. "As I you!" Bobby answers in the precise tone he obtained. The night droned on for a time in the exacting silence they'd occasionally basked in, Tynie finally dozing off in Bobby's arms.

That hold was only violated to get their phones, and somehow that was managed without Tynie being moved much. Her purse loaded, Bobby slinks it to her arms as she is charioted to their bed. Babying his wife's frame into the bed,Tynie awakens as her back hits the mattress. A slight rolling over made by Tynie to make one last check of her sugars, Bobby has the rest of her purse unloaded with every phone set as always. Her levels are again damned good, and that kit is laid up as ready to travel before she resumes lying as Bobby set her. Bobby leaping into bed next to his wife, an attempt at her stunt jumps made impresses Tynie greatly. "Excellent form sexy!" "I have a to-die-for hot teacher on !" He answers as they kiss with an insanely wild depth.

In the back of Tynie's dome as that is enjoyed by each, an awareness rears its head. The evils shot at the pair by bullshitters were motives to dissolve them, only to cause the couple to strengthen their bonds and love. Educated by Bobby earlier in that and other things, Tynie taught a few things herself. The learnings were shared with a young one who'd been shot an ultimatum like those Tynie once dealt with herself, Bobby showing an intellectual prowess in it's handling on her behalf. She bet her last breath he knew she went through that kind of thing, taking over the way it was dealt with so she'd not be hurt. From the rears of Bobby's mind, every last wager that Tynie's mind made was proven. He did that not only to impress her but to show that he too will have the backs of those who matter. Tariyu's worries over disturbing them were actually unwarranted given how Bobby was aware of Tynie's heart's nature. Jamyjah was crude in what she did, as were the letter signers, and this pair could give less than an eigth of a shit about them now. They broke off the kiss and Bobby admits "I handled Tariyu's situation for the most part because my heart told me my baby's been too close to that particular fire before." Tynie confirms "I have, and thank you. Let's not discuss that any further, you said it yourself, that's too much an honor of what they did. As for the letter, I covered it because of the fact my baby's heart was shattered and enraged by it. Didn't want anything done hastily and figured that'd be a good time to show you just how the legal side of my mind works." "Thank you baby. Again that goes no further talked about, just as you asked with the Tariyu thing."

The others were not available, given they'd shut off their phones to be left in private. Greyg's being a snot helped these two discover that the attempted adversities blared in their direction would bring about rewards. Romances given each, alongside new learnings made this day actually rocked in new means. The phones of everyone else not on for the bulk of that day, each one secretly prayed Sasha was alright. As if on cue, they mass texted each other to check on that, getting their prayers answered as all their days ended. Tynie's personal phone was used in the last communication with their loved ones, then set back down to charge alongside her practice phone.

"Today has been a new kind of kickass." Tynie slurs out with an elated purr."Sure has, and the best part is we get to end it together, each one of us in our favorite place." Bobby returns. Their hearts had been in recurrent communication with the pair's heavenly observers, their souls being the conduit of such. Those who keep eyes on them and their loved ones from above already knowing it all, a peace abounds them as the nightly tight cuddle begins. Tynie slips the covers over Bobby as they say the last "Love you" for that day. Sleep arrived soon after, both smiling as the snuggle is tightened through their slumber.

Even when being romantic and having occasional disruptions, they got to learn about each other. That served not only to teach, but as an enhancement of their love. Paradise found an unexpected means to grow for them…


	33. 33

Title:Celebrations

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the rest are mine.

Halfway through the following morning, Bobby and Tynie awaken at the same time, arising from the bed as they had woken up spooning from the shared snuggle when they slept. Smiling from ear-to-ear Tynie slurs out although half awake "Love my baby." "Love my baby too." Bobby answers matching everything he was given expression and tone-wise. They walk over to get her phones and diabetic kit loaded into the purse before doing the same with Bobby's, arm-in-arm. "Today is fucking huge for many of our loved ones, so many engagements." Tynie worried with still a proud tone. "You relax on the prep for that party lover, bet I will be too!" Bobby mentions trying to end the worry in his wife's voice. The move which was magical against Tynie's concers was Bobby taking her closer to himself before dipping her while giving a kiss. Bringing herself back to equal footing level with him as best she could, Tynie clung to his shoulders tightly.

They wind up breaking from the kiss a while later, Tynie left unable to speak. Bobby knows damned well how eloquently tongued his wife is when it comes to running at the mouth, so when this hits, he's surprised. The euphoria of their morning love display is broken off by Tynie's personal phone going off. The others were wondering if an evening party for the engagements was alright, texting her. Confirming that in a reply, that device is slid back into Tynie's purse. Tynie's practice phone hasn't gone off since she got wind of the red tape trailing the settlement checks, everyone awaiting that to be done before bothering her, which was perfectly alright with Tynie. "Well we have a few hours alone, sexy. The others want their celebration started around dusk. Talk about romantic." Tynie informs giggling. "That is romantic and it works with me!" Bobby chuckled in reply. Tynie decides right then and there to show her man what she's made of with new moves, kissing Bobby while trying to make his knees weak at the same time. It works, because mid-kiss Bobby's knees buckle abit, Tynie picking up the slack in terms of holding them upright.

Leading them to the kitchen while not obstructing the kiss, Tynie also shows off her ability to navigate both their home and Bobby's mouth at the same time. Dropping her man off by the kitchen bar, that smooch dissolves by Tynie pecking his lips and then both cheeks before making them breakfast. A glance over her shoulder, and Tynie notices Bobby's unable to talk and smiling. "Still got it." She brags turning away to get that done. "Ya never lost it, not with me anyhow." Bobby mutters out finally. Two cappuccinos made, and a new breakfast idea slams Tynie in the head. She'd heard what Bobby said, and the blush he gets when Tynie looks into his eyes again briefly proves that. Twenty minutes later, their breakfast is made and halfway cleared from when Bobby stops her. "Baby.. I'll get that part. You come be with me. please." He asks. Taking the food up to them both, Tynie complies smilingly. Apparently Bobby's Italian side rubbed off on her, because the next thing he sees is a breakfast in that style fit for a King.

Escorting her to the couch, Bobby takes away their plates as to get his woman to relax. Sitting down together, nothing else is said until the meal is consumed. "Like I said earlier, baby hasn't lost her touch. Hell, it's been enhanced if anything!" Bobby brags. Squeaking out in proud embarrassment, Tynie answers "Thanks baby." Tynie's purse had been taken off her arm by Bobby prior to her getting the meal made, and he unloads it against the coffee table top as soon as the meal's dishes are set aside. Checking her sugars, Tynie is actually a smidge high but that's figured upon the sweetness of the meal.

That kit repacked, she tries to get rid of the dishes, getting a shot of Bobby's best lost pup look. Relenting, Tynie stretches out, wondering why Bobby won't let her do much in silence. Having everything in the dishwasher and that running, Bobby returns to her with a surprise. Kneeling to her, his left arm brought from behind him reveals a big box of her favorite cherries:Chocolate covered with caramel wrapped on them under the chocolate layers. "Oh Bobby.." She peeps out stunned, taking that from him slowly. Folding her knees closely to herself, Tynie then makes room for him on the couch. He slinks an arm around her right before that box is torn into.

Somehow, Tynie finds a way to devour those cherries and tease Bobby a little, finding out whenever a sigh leaves his lips. He gets some from her, because a part of Tynie felt like a hog eating those without him having a share. Evidently Bobby was hellbent on giving exactly as he got, that much made true by every aspect of those cherries getting eaten being in a sense ping-ponged reactions. "Now to find something my man likes that I can be a snot about in terms of surprising him." Tynie thinks to herself. What Bobby hears though is "Hey Lovie, what can I give or do in order to get the reply you did with these?" Taking a few minutes to think over that question, Bobby head tilts for the first time not out of confusion. His arm from around Tynie pulls her into his ear as this answer is given "Let it just hit you. Don't try to plan it. Don't worry about making that happen right away." "Deal." She whispers back as the box of chocolates is stashed into the mini-fridge, well what's left of them. "The past few days were beyond fucking EPIC! My man totally redefined and bettered my paradise." Tynie lets out gently. "As did my woman, and you are so right on that about the past few days!" Bobby retorts.

Tynie's personal phone goes off again, and it's Tariyu asking "Guys, I am wondering. Given how Jamyjah did me over the past couple days: would it be wrong of me to say that tonight's party is family only and I am going solely because my restaurant is catering it?" "Not at all.. but why ya asking" Tynie shoots back. "Grandfather says that how Jamyjah did me you two'd not be too cool about her being there and I want, I believe it's called an alibi. Jamyjah hasn't bothered to contact me but I want to be ready incase she does." "Little man, Tao was right. It's not an alibi when someone speaks truth on my name. Bobby's right behind me on this. Jamyjah is NOT welcome in my home after how she did you. Tell Tao for me,OK?" Tynie plots. From the background Tao shouts "Figured as much!" Bobby adds in "Tao, we may need to meet up before the party. I think it's time to help Tariyu get rid of Jamyjah. She's done too much to him, bullshit wise." Tao's answer "I can be there in two hours, I agree. She hasn't even called to check on Tariyu or anything." Bobby replies before they hang up "See ya then!"

"That little Jamyjah BITCH hurt my Young One. I do NOT want her here. I want Tariyu freed of her. Baby tell me that's about to happen…" Tynie howls. "Yep, Tao and Tariyu are coming over in two hours. The rest of Tao's staffers will be here an hour before dusk I imagine to prep things." Bobby answers, sating Tynie's rage urgently. "Poor Tariyu, he liked her. He gave her his all and got done BOGUSLY. I gotta find a way to make him smile.. somehow." Tynie cries out still reveling in bits of anger. "He will be happy, Tariyu had backup on this.. us and 't you worry honey." Bobby consoles as tears of rage and hurt hit his top from Tynie's eyes.

"Wait, do ya think that little Tariyu would mind giving TreMarkis a break on serving really dug that at the wedding, we could say it's a way for him to see how people who respectfully love each other act to one think that'll fly?" Tynie poses. "Worth the shot." Bobby answers. Tynie's phone still in Bobby's hands, a text from Tariyu pretty much sends what Tynie wondered about. Tariyu insisted on serving not only Sasha but the other ladies too, figuring he'd see firsthand how real love and respect in relationships is. Tynie's answer "Little man, you just try to have fun doing that" Tariyu agrees and that device is set down. "Shit on a stick! Tariyu can read minds!" Tynie laughs. Bobby already knowing what she meant by that laughs with her.

"Baby, I am gonna have Tao call Jamyjah's mom or whomever has custody of her from my practice phone. I will just need to figure out how to set "Tynie Goren Attorney at Law" as my caller ID on that and then those two talk. If Tao gets hung up on or disrespected, then the other party answers to ME!" Tynie plans, ending that on a firm note. Her practice phone taken up by Bobby, what was needed to be set up already done before Tynie gets her hands on it. "You sweet little sneak!" Tynie says as he gets slammed back for a kiss. That dispelled, Bobby says proudly "Tariyu already has a good way to handle his hurt if ya think about it. Turning that into a cause to help others, even if it's just for a party, he musta learned that from my Lovie." Her right hand raced to her heart covering it, Tynie purrs out "Ya got that right."

They snuggle up right through the first hour of waiting for Tao before getting dressed. The couple basically fly through that in case Tao was early, making it back to the couch in has an earliness habit, Tynie learning that as the door is knocked on. Her racing to meet him and open the house, Bobby gets a damn good breeze from the second she releases the hand held on the way there. Tao and Tariyu let inside, the home is locked up. Those two find seats right by Bobby, and right away Tynie sees Tariyu's brave face is a total front. "Little man, come here…" She calls out, as yet again Bobby gets a breeze when Tariyu darts into his mentor's lap. Breaking down in torrential tears, Tariyu is inable to explain in words what's up.

"Little man, you relax in my lap. Bobby,Tao and I got this. You won't hurt from Jamyjah's bullshit for long." Tao nods saying "Tariyu, I sanctioned every obscenity you will hear. I agree with whatever they have planned." Tariyu nods wondering under his breath "How'd ya know my bravery was faked Tynie?" "Little man, I have been there so many times it'd scare God shitless." Tynie answers. Tao hears that, looking at Bobby for confirmation. "She's FAR from joking." Bobby whispers at Tao, Tynie's line concreted.

Tynie then takes up her practice phone, saying "Tao, call Jamyjah's mama or whomever has custody. Tell her you thought about it and don't want Tao around her. Also drop what Jamyjah did to Tariyu. If you get cussed out or hung up on, hand me that phone. At that juncture every male within the sight of my face and sound of my voice is to sit back and not say a thing!" Tynie explains ending in a ferocious tone. Tao arises to do as requested "Definitely." Bobby and Tariyu look at Tynie after the "every male" Line stunned. "I gotta fly this one solo for it to work right, as far as the call is concerned. Tariyu's done enough just enduring this, and I will need my practice's head of security rested incase shit hits the fan later in person. Tao already has his hands full with Tariyu and the bullshit's aftermath." Tynie clarifies.

Tao's trying repeatedly to explain his decision to Jamyjah's mom as that happened, only to get called a racist and hung up on. "It's show time Tynie."Tao howls. Tariyu leaps from Tynie's lap whisepering to Bobby as he readjusts how he was on the couch "By the way, the show time thing is a code. It's Grandfather's way of saying, pardon my language, kick the fuck out of them.." Bobby nods "Duly noted, language pardoned." Tariyu nods replying "Thanks."

Heading for the liquor and soda from the mini-fridge, four drinks are readied by Bobby as Tynie gets ahold of the mother. "Listen, you've been dishonorable to TWO of my clients. I will ONLY SAY THIS ONCE: Tao is Tariyu's legal guardian and CAN say who he's around and not by. That is NOT Racist, it's FEDERAL LAW for kid custody! I am their attorney and I SWEAR TO WHATEVER CHRIST YOU BELIEVE IN If you or Jamyjah EVER bother them again I will have your great-great grandkids SWIMMING IN COURTDATES! I WILL FIND OUT IF THAT HAPPENS TOO, YA GOT ME?! If you think for ONE HOT SPLIT NANOSECOND that I am kidding:TRY IT!" The mother basically answers that she took notes and Jamyjah will never bother Tariyu again. "Not good enough, you didn't cover yourself. Jamyjah could have ya play messenger, still gonna cause your posterity's posterity a shit ton of courtdates." Tynie howls. "As you wish, we are over." The mother answers hanging up.

Tariyu takes his soda as Tao hands Tynie her hard liquor, the practice phone getting set down before Tynie plops onto the couch. "Yeah Tao, you heard what to do right?" She poses. "Yep. I know the rules, call you day or night. Same with Tariyu on this one." Tao answers. "Tynie I'm curious, how can you make someone's great-great grandkids swim in courtdates?" Tariyu poses. "Simple little man, she played the racist card.. I can always trump that with hatecrimes and harassment laws. The future of her family would likely do as she did so.. put two and two together." Tynie answers, obtaining a nod from Tariyu. "How'd you know I was Tariyu's legal guardian?" Tao asks. "Everything he does he clears with you." Tynie replies. Bobby gets this in his ear "Tariyu's parents abandoned him as a baby, I straight up adopted him. Tariyu's parents wanted drugs over him. He doesn't even ask about them." Bobby taps Tynie on the shoulder to relay that, getting a nod from her.

Taryiu had silently sipped his soda when an epiphany trainwrecks into his head. "I have a new reason to be happy. I have been,I believe the term is liberated, from undue pain. I had great backup on that, but still." The other three hear muttered out. "You sure do little man! Great Attitude too!" Tynie yelps. Tynie and Bobby already concurred to keep Tariyu's past secret until the right time to brief the others, which was FAR from that day.

The adults drinks handled, Tariyu tries his hand at clearing that, getting stopped by Tynie. "Little man, I love ya for this,but I do NOT want you handling glasses that had alcohol in them til you can join us in drinking it. Call me old school or crazy for that if ya want Tao, but that's not cool with my comfort zones." Tao adds "I agree with it, old school as it may be." The glasses and soda bottle taken care of as that last line is said, Tynie resumes chillin with the others. The caterer staff from Tao's arrives, him answering the door for them. "Oh and with my entire staff here over the next two Saturdays for parties, I have the restaurant shut down. Bobby already knows why." Tao announces. "Yeah, he told me." Tynie mentions. Tariyu laughs "I know this is crude of me, but these laughs are needed. Jamyjah thought she had me done in with that choice over her, she's the one who messed up!" Bobby chimes in "It isn't messed up or crude to be happy, especially when you're right!"

One of Tao's new staffers approaches Tynie saying "I am Jamyjah's aunt, I know I'm gonna lose my job over this but you're a racist bitch for what you did!" Turning to the others Tynie Bellows "HERE IS A FINE EXAMPLE OF SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER RETURN HERE! SHE HAS BEEN FIRED AND MY MAN WILL TOSS HER OFF MY PROPERTY LITERALLY!" Bobby leaps at that utterance, making very well of what he was basically ordered to do. The aunt is taken out to the cars, told to show Bobby which one was hers, and pretty much shoved inside. She drives off in a huff as Bobby returns to everyone else. "Tao, Before you send her that final check, have it set to where she hasta sign for it, have her pink slip in the same envelope. Make her a trespasser to your restaurant too!"Tynie orders. "Done!" Tao answers.

The other staffers saw that, keeping quiet as everything was set up because they knew DAMN well NOT to step to Tynie after what happened. Tariyu laughs again saying "Bobby, take no dishonor in this but your wife seriously kicks ass!" Bobby laughs with him "None taken!" Tariyu then walks up to the other staffers, calling them around him "Listen y'all. I am serving all of Tynie's guests foodwise. Any alcohol is to be handled by people here over 21, Tynie's orders." The staffers nod and hug him in agreement, ending that talk as Tariyu goes back to the couch. "He sounds like me!" Tynie elates.

Bruno and Rose arrive then, with Charlie and Nessa, Gary and Jesia in tow. Those six find seats as TreMarion and Lysa, TreMarkis and Sasha, then Steve and Treena show up. Every couple drove separately but showed up pretty much as if cued for timing. Tariyu walks up on them saying "Hey guys, before ya ask why I'm so dang happy.. Tynie and Bobby with the help of grandfather got me out of a WICKED jam with someone who was,I believe Tynie's term is BOGUS, to me." The other couples laugh at that, all aware in their own rights to what code that was meant as. Tao chimes in "He DOES sound like you Tynie!" Even the staffers burst into chuckles at that, each party at last ready to do just that:party.

Nessa announces "I love Tynie for getting my catering business remodeled, and have decided to sell it. Charlie says he'll take care of me financially, and I figure it's someone else's shot to have their own business." Charlie says "Baby, that wasn't a line. I Meant it." Nessa answers "I know ya did baby,that's what made my decision for this easier." Tynie says "Congrats, and Steve is to handle that for ya." Steve adds in "Wouldn't have it any other way!" Gary's turn for an announcement "I found a company that I'm gonna have Steve check into. My restaurant could either be remodeled or rebuilt rebuild being cheaper." "Steve, you're gonna be slammed dude.. expect another vacation on me!" Tynie blurts. Steve nods, knowing full well better than to dispute that. Tariyu walks up to all the ladies asking if they needed anything, only getting confirmed by Sasha and Nessa for sodas that time.

"Little man wasn't playin." Tynie mutters. Staffers serving everyone their first round of food stops any conversations for a good slice of that part to the day, everyone eating as soon as those individuals sat down with their own area cleared off by staffers ending their meal, rings are flaunted and squealed over by every person close to Tynie after she starts that wave. "Daddy I'm so happy for ya!" TreMarion learns from both his kids at the same time. Rose noticing there's no music on, changes that about as fast as Tynie would. A lone pair of staffers goes about to handle the bartend aspect of the party, giving Tynie a shot to check her sugars again. Going back to her typical golden levels, that kit is put away. All the drinks are handled then by Tariyu and the staffers until all of them leave, all of them keeping in tune with Tariyu's plans on that.

Steve walks up on Tynie who shows him the letter they got yesterday, envelope too. "I'll take care of this shit top of business Monday.I know you.. consider this you shaking my hand and flipping me off at the same time." He whispers stashing that into a new briefcase, one with an follows him doing that saying lowly "Yep."

Heading back to their loves, Tynie and Steve dispel the close talk without another peep. Sasha rubs her belly, in her own way telling the baby there's new happiness in the family. "I'm fine Tynie, before ya go there. TreMarkis and TreMarion kept me off my feet as much as possible." Sasha whispers seeing Tynie sitting down before yelling "IT'S TWINS! ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL! TYNIE, STEVE, AND BOBBY YOU ALL HAVE NAMESAKES!" A communal rush of applause, as Tynie, Steve, and Bobby all mutter "Oh my God.." Tariyu walks straight up to TreMarkis saying "I know she's your wife, but I want you aware please that when I am here: You are to relax with her. I mean with babies have a really stubborn cousin!" TreMarkis says back "I will take the offer on one catch,no hurting yourself trying to be as stubborn as my sister in terms of carrying everything if it's a lot of stuff." Tariyu hugs TreMarkis, sealing that deal. Sasha pets her belly saying "You two have a cousin Tariyu and and Uncle Tao; both are great guys. They love ya already." Tao walks up on Sasha saying "What my grandson said covers me too!" Tao's staffers lined behind him chime in "CONGRATS!" Everyone returned to seating, smaller chats begin, mainly about the news with Sasha.

"That's it, I am soo setting up trusts for half their college costs! TreMarkis and I have that dealt with." Tynie purrs at Bobby. "Another day lovie, relax tonight." Bobby says back pretty much agreeing to the plan. Sasha makes one more thing known "I am not high risk though, just on more restrictions with travel and being on my feet. TreMarkis and I may not stay too late because of it." Tariyu says "I know I may catch crap for this, but I say for us all. Tynie'd be upset if ya disobeyed the doctor, and I hope you enjoy as much of tonight as ya can. Call me and Grandfather if ya need ANYTHING. Same as ya would Tynie." Tao's number then given to TreMarkis, that deal is finalized in another hug. "Little man, I will tell ya when you're about to catch crap. Until then if ya wanna take a shot at speaking for us all. Go for it,OK?" Tynie admonishes delicately. Tariyu replies "Got it!"

Given another soda when everyone else has their drinks refilled Tariyu asks "Hey y'all, can I have your attention for a moment?" Drop-dead silence hits like a tidal wave across the house, everyone else there granting the request. "Before the bulk of you got here Tynie, Bobby, and Grandfather showed me in a way I least expected what love is. You all backed it in your own ways, betcha didn't know that til now. Anyways, I made a mistake with a girl about my age. She was very bad for me and showed it, the three I named covering me like black on Tynie's biker jacket. I love them as I do you for those other couples here, I hope you accept me as my heart accepts you:as blood!" Tariyu toasts out nervously. "IT'S A DEAL LITTLE MAN!" The other couples shout back happily. The staffers cheer that without words, happier than hell that their boss's little one was back to his cheerful self.

The middle lines of that toast hitting the other couples, a train of folks line up to hug Tariyu. "Little man, sorry ya went through will have better someday. Trust us." Repeated through the train, Sasha adding "Think of it like this: You can now focus on being stubborn for your cousins." Tariyu refusing to let Sasha come to her feet for that, hugs her lightly, kissing her belly before backing off. "I think that was a deal-sealer." TreMarkis whispers, getting a nod from Tariyu.

Tynie walks up to Tariyu, picking him off the ground with a hug and spin before he is laid onto the couch by she and Bobby. "I'd call you Aunt Tynie right now, but given what ya had to do earlier, I don't want something bad to hit your legal practice. Forgive me.." Tariyu whispers. "Little man, I am totally cool with that." Tynie replies hugging him before gathering Bobby into her arms. Nessa chimes in "Is it just me or does Little Man sound like Tynie?" "HE DOES!" The other parties in the house add, laughing and proud. Tariyu officially had a new nickname, one that will stick with him for the rest of his life, given how stubborn-hearted his new family is.

Another round of food given out by the staffers since Sasha may leave early, the party goes on for a time in chitchat, couple's snuggling, occasional sipping of drinks, and total enjoyment. No one asked anyone else how the proposals happened, every couple there deeming that confidential even without mentioning it. Every aspect of cleanup handled just as it was with the last round, except with a new peace aura in the house.

Jesia mentions "I already know I risk catching crap for this, but I don't want Tao or Tariyu feeling out of place by us couples showing love with a lot of romantic kisses and such. Especially Tariyu because it sounds like he's been through hell." Tariyu leaps at that "Jesia, you do NOT withhold affections from your man on account of me and Grandfather. I know you mean well and I love ya like mad for it, but Grandfather'd back me on this:That's not cool at all." Tao affirms "He's not lying on my name.." The men basically attacked by their women as that last line ceases, Tariyu and Tao get their wish. "Grandfather forgive me for tagging you in that. I didn't get your OK." Tariyu apologizes quietly. "Tynie done told you when to worry about catchin crap. I agree with her, no need for remorse."Tao answers ending that.

The women getting their romance "Attack" returned in kind, a new silence abounded that part of Tynie's house, one of celebrating love. Tariyu mutters "Thank god for everyone here.I owe them so much,especially Tynie and Bobby." Tao whispers at him "Those two didn't think so. Love that's real has NO debts, no couple here will allow ya to try payin those two back.. neither will my staffers.." The head staffer hears that, kneeling to Tariyu as this is said lowly "Little Man, I will help these other guys teach you what love is and isn't;if that doesn't cost me my job.." Tao kneels in kind saying "It won't. Thanks for the back up." Those three arise as the kisses end, Tynie realizing she and Tao didn't bow to one another earlier. Coming to her feet she says "Beautiful Elder Tao, I am sorry for delaying this." A bow given Tao before the others, She gets back as Tao bows "I totally understand, no need for sorry." The other couples knew what that meant, saying not a word as it hit.

Tynie's practice phone breaches the silence in that aftermath, getting taken into another room before answered. Jamyjah's mom called again saying she is taking Jamyjah to Idaho with her new husband. She'd eloped after their last conversation and he has a job out there waiting. Tariyu, Tao, and Tynie will never again hear from them. "GOOD!" Tynie howls lowly before hanging up on the mother. "LITTLE MAN HAS A NEW REASON TO PARTY! THE GIRL WHO WAS EVIL FOR HIM IS OFFICIALLY AND PERMANENTLY GONE!" Tynie yells from the throughway to the living room as she makes way to the couch. Her practice phone set down and sugars checked, again excellent ranged, everything is laid into her purse. Bobby's phone and her personal phone scored up in that happening, all are set to vibrate as to not bother the group again. Everyone has drinks rushed to them by the staffers, as those people wait for the OK to join in. "Since y'all are on the clock, sodas only. I don't want one of ya catchin a D.W.I. while on shift for Tao." Tynie admonishes, as each individual there raises their beverage to the air in a silent toast to what Tynie'd bellowed. Tariyu was confused, but chose then to party and find out later.

"Little man, Jamyjah's leaving New York because her mama married some guy today who has a job in Idaho. You'll never deal with her and that B.S. again..from her anyways!" Tynie advises in Tariyu's Tariyu's elated yelp got that word to all other parties there, everyone laughing in celebration. "It's pretty sweet, this party was intended to celebrate engagements and yet we got to party for someone who's been a gentleman to us since we met. I speak for the other couples when I say that made today's party kick more ass and take more names!" Sasha announces. "AMEN SISTER!" Everyone else adds loudly. Sasha's lines killed Tariyu's concerns on that, ones only he knew existed,or so his heart believed. An aura of "How the hell did y'all know I was worried about that?" encircled the couples, originating from Little Man, getting booted from the home with every smile shown in that part of Tynie's home.

Tao walks up to Steve asking "I hate to add to your already slammed docket but can you handle a firing and final check for my grandson's ex little lady's aunt?" Steve says "It's done man. I will do that Monday after I handle something for Tynie." Steve arises and bows to Tao as he saw Tynie do, getting that in return. Sasha asks "Tao, can I stick to hugging you until I give birth? I don't mean to dishonor the meaning of the bows, but I don't want to be on my feet too much given doctor's orders." Tao walks up to her saying "I was just gonna tell you to do that." Steve sitting again next to Treena, Sasha opens her arms for a hug from Tao. That ends soon, and Tao says "I think it's about time for Sasha to get some sleep. She hugged me and I sensed her I mean no dishonor in that." TreMarkis says back "Tao, you read my mind. No dishonor taken." Arising with Sasha in his arms, Tariyu bolts to the door, insisting on escorting them out. Tynie follows him breaking Bobby's hold on her gently given the darkness outside and his smallness, walking Tariyu back inside when Sasha's ride disappears from sight.

The staffers all clean up their dishes from the party, leaving the food in disposable bowls before they too depart. Bows all around, that troupe escorts themselves out as to let the remaining couples have relaxation. Rose walks up to Tariyu, saying "Little man, welcome to the family. If you need anything, get my number from Steve or Tao and keep callin it til ya get me or Bruno." Tao says "We shall.I have your number, Steve hooked me up.. Thanks."All remaining couples snuggled up, Tariyu says "I have loved it here tonight, Grandfather and I must leave though. We have staffers to meet and pay for the catering." Tynie breaks her hold on Bobby to escort them out, telling Tao "Be safe." That car leaves the property in a flash before Tynie's home is secured by her upon returning inside.

Treena and Steve are next to go home, her saying "We love you but my man has a slammed Monday ahead of him. Want my honey to get some sleep for that.." Steve chimes in "Tynie, I have a key. I will lock up behind us, later guys!" That pair gone just as Tao left, the home only having a few of the partiers still inside now. Charlie and Nessa move to where Steve and Treena were, cuddling while starting a love-display fest amongst the remaining folks in that room. Moaning out in romance, every pair basks in the heat of their moves upon each other.

After that breaks off Lysa and TreMarion leave, Lysa saying "Love ya guys. Thanks Tynie. We'll see ourselves out, nite." Tynie rushes behind them the second Bobby releases her to lock up behind them. Before she can make it back to Bobby, Jesia has Gary by the hand headed out. "Love you guys, see ya !" Those two say as one, with that the front door is opened for their departure. Every couple had nodded in concurrence with the love you's said, returning them wordlessly.

The home locked up for the night, Tynie is at last able to join Bobby on the couch. While Tynie locked up the last time,he had taken care of the leftovers from the party, figuring it best to just get rid of everything since a lot of it had perishable foods inside. Arriving at her hip, Bobby purrs in her ear "I love you." Turning around to meet his eyes, Tynie answers "I love you too."

They head for the couch, Tynie bumping the sound system off with her fingers as she overtook Bobby's side. He snuggles her chest exactly as his pecs always get, nuzzling his wife gently. Her fingers running like wildfire through his curls, Tynie purrs "Awww,it's so cute when you do that." "Now ya know how I feel when you do it." He replies in kind. They laugh as Tynie's cross tattoo jumps wildly, both of them knowing why. "They had Tariyu's back too, now they party in the happy aftermath.." She says lowly with honored pride in the tone to her voice, and with that the jumps stop.

Across town, Tao and Tariyu feel another rush of happiness, their hearts knowing why as their heads were being told of the reasoning. "I gotta admit when you said great-great grandkids and swimming in lawsuits, I was amazed." Bobby tells her. "Why's that?" She wonders. "I know my woman kicks every kind of legal ass to exist, I just didn't realize it ran THAT deep!" Bobby answers with a shit-eating grin. "My brilliant and obscenely sexy detective husband couldn't figure that ?" Tynie jokes. Blushing at he hit-on line Tynie modified while resurrecting, Bobby answers with laughter, realizing the wonderment he mentioned had just been knocked out of the park.

It wasn't as late as the two expected, everyone else departing to celebrate in their own ways, Sasha's partying being simplistic:Sleeping in TreMarkis's arms. Given the fact Tynie had all the phones on vibrate, all that would be discovered by her later. True to form as of late, their heavenly observers made damned certain that this couple would be undisturbed until later that night, right around when they went to bed.

"I just wanna hold my Studly Kahuno in my arms,nothing more right now." Tynie says somehow knowing Bobby wondered what to do next. "Oh and before my man goes there: I'm fine with you being in my lap. In fact I don't want you moving." Bobby hears right before he can ask about his weight bothering her. Bobby moves an arm to her knees, the other around her hips as best could happen with how they were on the couch. "Thank you my King for helping me with Tao and Tariyu." She trails off, still petting his hair. "My Queen, it was no to back you." He answers sighing out happily.

"I've noticed something, we've rekindled petnames;really sweet actually." Bobby mentions. "Totally!" Tynie confirms as she folds herself in half for a kiss. Again being met halfway, Bobby says in actions that he'd rather her not risk hurting herself in the name of keeping him comfortable. That slowly ended, Tynie declares "I know a certain hottie who is more than entitled to a full body massage." Gathering her up into his arms as the slink away from how he laid across her transpired, Bobby replies "As do I." Her giggling as the walk to their room is made with Tynie in Bobby's arms, the contentment in those maneuvers is broadcast to him. The purse scored up by Tynie's left foot, that gets tossed into her stomach by a flip of that ankle before they leave the living room.

In their room, Bobby slides Tynie onto the bed before unloading her purse, strutting just as she likes. Loud howls and hoots emanating from Tynie basically cheering that display on, Bobby rolls her gingerly to her abdomen. "Ladies are always first." He whispers as the rubdown starts. The second Bobby starts at her shoulders, a yelp through her teeth hits his ears. "Poor baby's been packing a lot of tension. I'll just rid of that." He soothes, taking a stab at the new massage style he got yesterday. "Aw…hell…yeahh.." Tynie groans out when his masterful hands eradicate the very tensions from that part of her. Working his way down her back, Bobby keeps getting cheered on by groans similar to that line. "Baby really needed this.." He mentions. "Yes I did, but I know you do too." She shoots back. Making it to the backs of her knees, Bobby hears a seriously loud pop on the left one. "Ohhhh that felt GOOD!" Tynie howls out, basically saying that needed to happen for a good while. The rubdown traveling to her footsoles, giggles erupt when Bobby massages them.

Melted against the bed yet still aware her man needed a massage, Tynie rolls from her abdomen, sliding her person to his edge of the bed before saying "Your turn my Hotness." Assuming the same position she had, Bobby winds up with tension in the same spots she was packing it from. "I will handle this, you just relax." Tynie purrs in his ear as those are eradicated from Bobby's frame. Her turn to massage the backs of his knees gets both to pop, obtaining the same answer she gave him when that went on in her rubdown. Tynie took her sweet ass time in that massage, similar to how he gave his, each one not only rubbing the other down but taking in the muscles each had. Finally arriving at his feet, she makes Bobby giggle like she did, both noting the ticklish spot on one another.

Each one totally mellowing on the bed, Tynie's personal phone vibrates with a mass text saying goodnight and thanks for everything. Tariyu added something to it "Tynie,I love you like an aunt.I won't call you that out of honor for your legal practice though." Confirming that with love in a reply, both of Tynie's phones are set to blasting volume the moment that one is set down. Her sugars checked one last time that day, again excellent in levels, the kit is loaded for travel should that be needed and set alongside her phones. Bobby does the same with his phone volume when his wife answers the mass text, neither one entrenched in a hold before that text came through.

Bobby picks Tynie up from the bed saying "Got two last surprises for my wife for today." Charioting her to the shower, Tynie's set down just long enough for a bubble bath to be drawn. Settling her into it, Bobby says "You just relax my Gorgeous. I'll be back." Purring out in contentment, those wishes are soon lived by Tynie. Leaving that room by walking backwards, Bobby goes back to their room to set-up one more thing. A new table with a special three phone port for charging is put together, having a slot to hold Tynie's diabetic kit beside that. Bobby puts the new table in place of his endtable, moving that to a wall between their closets. The handcuffs which were once in that endtable drawer are moved to the new table's drawer, all done in perpetual silence. Tynie is soaking in the warm bubbles, moaning out in pure enjoyment as all that was managed, Bobby meeting her soon after. She arises to be at his hip, unplugging the drain with her toes as a towel is given her. As Tynie's drying off, Bobby says "I have a surprise set up. Don't check it out til I get in the babe." "I'd never wreck one of my Hotness's surprises like that!" She answers smilingly prior to admitting."I have one myself actually, be right back."

Leaving that room so Bobby could shower, also walking backwards, Tynie soon makes good on that last item implied. The bedroom's sound system was not up to Tynie's par speaker-wise and she got tired of not knowing who was calling til after damn near leaping from her skin when their phones went off, all of those situations getting changed as Bobby was distracted. Nothing said, Tynie prayed he'd like it all as the finishing touches to the entertainment center are made. She ends that set-up just as Bobby shuts the shower off, running to meet up with him. Taking her man by the arm, they go back to the bed closely. The two plopping onto the mattress simultaneously, they half-cuddle before saying as one "You first!"

Bobby leans back so Tynie's surprise is presented before his, her squealing out as it's seen. "Baby, that's you!" Taking her practice phone to show Bobby his in one move, she says "Don't answer it,trust me." His phone called, the TV turns itself on, the sound of his ringtone through new speakers as her practice's caller ID is scrawled across the TV screen. "Whoa! Honey this rocks!" He says as she hangs up her practice phone. Setting that back in the new charger port the sound dies from the new system add ons to the bedroom's entertainment center and Bobby's phone, Tynie slips in for a kiss.

Breaking off from that later, they inquire simultaneously "How'd ya rig this?!" "I told ya I could set-up an entertainment center. I was a bit of a sneak and had new speakers sent here, when I bolted off to answer the phone earlier I had them sent into this room. That's what took me so long to get back to the others. As for the new caller ID I put that app on all three phones when you weren't looking. Apparently the TV and entertainment center are compatible with and I am fed up with damn near leaping out my skin when people call first thing in the and after the phone that's ringing either goes to voicemail or is answered the entertainment center shuts itself down totally." Tynie replies first. "I was a sneak too, the last time we were shopping I got this port for our phones. I had it settled against the inside pocket of my jacket from that day til now. Figured my baby was tired of having to cross the bed to get the phones when we leave."Bobby confesses.

"You really get me!" They say as one, yet again as a tight cuddle and Tynie take turns nuzzling each other's chests this time, using that to symbolize their loving gratitude for everything they've shared to this point. Finishing many rounds of mutual chest nuzzling, the two leap into each other's arms for more kisses. Smaller in depth than the ones shared earlier, that allowing Tynie and Bobby to stare lovingly into each other's eyes more often. Bobby says when the smooches end for a moment "These new love displays. so HOT!" "Definitely!" Tynie answers, heading in for a kiss so hot that the core of a volcano erupting in Hell doesn't have shit on it. Bobby is floored, trying his hand at making damned sure the power of that affection is returned not only in intensity of heat but wildness of display returned.

Taking a really good while to dissipate from that, the couple mouth out "Damn.." Laying back, Bobby takes Tynie into his arms, basically tackling her against his person. She was elated at that, squealing out in kind to the showing of his strength she'd just gotten. "If we make things any hotter Hell itself is fixin to be a glacier!" Tynie brags. "My motives exactly." He answers. Doing a bit of her husband's trademark lean, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes and wonders "Babe, what was meant by that?" "Only that my woman deserves top of the line EVERYTHING, and that I know you like making things hot for you are more than entitled to the same. Besides, the hotter it gets, the happier we both are." Bobby explains ending in a sultry purr. "Oohh hottie, the way you think I love it!"Tynie purrs out just as Bobby ended his answer.

Both were still sated intimately from the days before, so in lieu of making love a deep kiss is shared. Tynie takes up the covers with her toes as that kiss traverses their mouths, tossing them over the two with a couple flips of her left leg. Bobby feels the rush of a breeze abruptly against them both, witnessing his woman use a new way to get them covered. Taking her left leg into his by a slight pinning, the cuddle Bobby's giving Tynie is tightened as she hears "Impressive." "All in the name of keeping my Hot Kahuno happy." She replies modestly. "Now babe, what was meant by that?" He wonders. "You're hellbent on keepin me happy, each of us getting things hotter whenever we can. I figured as long as I can show off my flexibilities, may as well use em to get to see that heart-melting smile." Tynie answers. "My smile melts your heart." Bobby trails off stunned. "Yes, I just wish my smile did that to you." She replies. Her hand gathered up by his aimed at his heartbeat, Bobby answers "It does baby. Seriously, I swear that on the last beat of this." Tynie nods slowly, hoping her last answer didn't sting him too badly. "It didn't sting, I was just shocked you didn't know." Bobby whispers as she damn near starts to cry. Her hand's turn to take up his aiming for the heartbeat, Tynie says "I know now, should have to begin with. I am sorry lover. I will never doubt anything about us even remotely again.I swear that on the last beat of this."

Holding her tightly as could happen while still letting Tynie breathe, Bobby says "No need for sorry,we're fine lover." "We sure are my King." Tynie mutters out happily. Tears of elation pass her eyes, Bobby wondering if there was still pain behind them. "Honey, I am not hurting, only happy. My truest self has been exhibited before you, and you didn't bolt. You're still here;I'm still yours. it stuns me all the time." Tynie confesses. "I would rather die than bolt on you.I cannot live without my baby. I don't even wish to ponder my existence without you next to me.I'm honored to be the man who gets to share in your truest self. I love you like THAT,s I already know you do me." Bobby tells her. "Ohhhhh, As I you. Don't ask me to live without you,don't implore me to ponder my being alone like that. I couldn't do it." Tynie plays out to words. "We will be together no matter what, and any dealings with us not being at each other's hips in this life will be dealt with at the time. Not now." Bobby finalizes before wondering "What brought these doubts on Beautiful?" "Tariyu's situation, before today. I am happy that you handled the bulk of burned me deeply, you should know why." Tynie cries out onto Bobby's chest. "Shhh…Shhh.. that's all over with now.. I had your back because I knew how that whole thing hurt my perfection." Bobby says petting her hair. That consoles Tynie as his heartbeat backs every trailing of her locks."Thank you My Perfection.." She eeks out in happiness, since her doubts and pains just got their asses handed to them by Bobby's love.

"We all had reason to celebrate today, and holy hell I am gonna be an aunt and a namesake!" Tynie yelps out. " We sure hell. I am gonna be an uncle and a namesake!"Bobby celebrates. Their heavenly observers saw everything that went down that their own means each angel loved by Bobby and Tynie's hearts had been backing this pair and those who mattered, such made clear as Tynie and Bobby see a glow on their bedroom's T.V. even though that was off.

The words "We will evermore back you and yours" across the screen just long enough for these two to see it, the whole room then goes dark as this time of night was late and the words vanish. "Another sign, gotta admit it was interesting!" They say as one, enwrapped together awaiting the slumber from this day to arrive. Sighing out in a new contentment, Tynie and Bobby don't wait long before each one is fast asleep smiling.

Celebrations of various kinds through the day transpired, a Little Man basically getting a new family. All those who have parts of Tynie and Bobby's hearts partied in their own ways, all of them elated in the new bonds to be shared and enhanced. Life for those who matter and this couple is in many ways going to get better….


	34. 34

Title: Little Man's New Demonstration

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns all Law and Order characters, all others are mine. "Little Man" Is Tariyu by the way.

The morning after they celebrated for everyone who mattered, Bobby wakes up just before Tynie. Not wishing to disturb her, Bobby tries to slink out of the bed, only to fail when his wife stumbles awake onto him. They'd not gotten too terribly drunk the night before, so immediately Bobby panics. "Baby!" "My kit… need it.. hurry.." Tynie moans out as the only way she could tell him what was wrong. His right arm racing to where the kit was stashed, he checks her levels discovering they are low, damn near dangerously. The next thing gone for is her epi-shooter with the insulin, and Bobby prays one shot will do the trick. Holding her closely, Tynie melts onto him as the shot slowly takes effect. "Baby,I'm soo sorry this scared you. I'm supposed to have this shit on lock. I didn't mean for this." She cries onto his pecs.

Bobby whispers "That's what I am here for, to take care of you. It's ok. Yes I got scared,but it's handled now." She kisses where his heartbeat can be felt, not saying a damn word, as her heart prayed that even after awakening like this they'd have a semblance of a decent day. His right hand slowly trailing through her hair, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek to try and tell her he meant what was whispered. Tynie clung to Bobby as the wait and worry about her levels hit them both, finally raising her head to give him a proper kiss, well by her definition anyhow.

Being very receptive to that, Bobby raises the stakes on it slightly, trying to show love and still be gentle until she showed or told him differently. Splitting off from that, Tynie jokes "Lovie, I won't break THAT easily, I know I'm tiny but JEEZ!" Bobby giggles at that answering "I was being gentle on purpose, that being I wanted to keep eyes on you until told to mellow out!" They both burst into laughter as those words leave Bobby's lips, at last able to begin mellowing after Tynie woke up at her worst sugar levels since discovering she was full-blown diabetic. Tynie's phone went off just then, her personal one, and everyone who matters to them was basically saying they're booked with other plans and won't be by. Tynie replying with just be here next weekend and everyone agreeing, that device is set aside. Bobby saw the texts on the TV after what Tynie set up last night, knowing right off they'd be left perpetually alone.

"So, what does my ever-protective, drop-dead sexy husband wish to do today?" Tynie asks. "Only what my brilliant, amazingly hot, equally as defensive wife wishes." Bobby answers, both with shit-eating grins. Groaning out as she slowly left the bed, Bobby learns in that instant Tynie was sore from the first events of that day. "Wait here.." He says lowly with a huge smile, heading off to do something just for Tynie. Half slid back onto the bed, she obeys that request as her eyes scope over the man of her life's body. "Thank you God for bringing me Bobby, I don't even wanna THINK what'd happened had I not had his protection, you know when." Tynie prays out softly. "Thank you God for allowing me to be the man she has to care for and protect 't ask me what'd happen if she was know when and why I won't go there." Bobby prays back, each hoping the others prayer was heard nonetheless. Tynie goes to arise from the bed, only to have Bobby take her into a very tight one-arm hug en route to a rose-petal laiden bubble bath. Sliding into it, Tynie peeps out "Aww baby, this is perfect!" Grinning bigger than life, Bobby says back "You relax and enjoy it. I have a few things planned that are to be discovered afterwards." Leaning back, Tynie uncovers the bubbles are from a special muscle-massage soap, also rose scented. "The little sneak!" She peeps out happily. "Learned from the Master." Bobby chimes in, backing out of that room to make good on the things he not-so-clearly mentioned.

Halfway across the house, their breakfast is being ordered as Bobby makes a mad dash around the living room to get the accents to it set up. Still chillin in the tub, Tynie mutters "I straight up MUST make how I woke up today up to Bobby. I scared the fuck out of him,again." Bobby's in-house errands done, she doesn't even know he heard that until she gets wind "Beauty.. you don't have to make a thing up to me. I vowed to be yours REGARDLESS. This morning was just another shot to keep my word." Turning her head to where that came from like a shot, Bobby appears to her. Exiting the tub same as always, the drain unplugged by her toes, Tynie approaches her man, being wrapped in a towel by him. "I heard your prayer earlier, love you so much honey." He hears in a soft tone, Tynie showing she still is ashamed about first thing that day. "As I you." Bobby answers before whispering "No shame baby; it's alright." Nodding, Tynie walks with him back to their room neither one speaking again until both are dressed. "Maybe if I toned up my bod abit my diabetic attacks wouldn't be so intense when my levels go through the damn floor." Tynie wonders waiting for her man. Returning to her Bobby says "I'd like to workout with you, actually." The point of Tynie's diabetic attacks being not honored in reply by him, she realizes that wasn't the best reason to work out and shakes her head for even saying it.

"My mouth ran off before my brain could stop it, talk about a ditz moment!" She kids, although admitting her last words about the workout were ill-motived. "Happens to all of us, that doesn't make you a ditz." He replies, taking her by the hand off their bed. Making it to the couch, Bobby sets her down before answering the door. Tariyu being a little snot had insisted on having Tao bring them something to eat, refusing to be paid for it. "I believe it goes against Tynie's code for family to have debts." Tariyu peeps out at Bobby. Tynie bursts out laughing when that is said, basically confirming it. Tao sees Tynie on the couch walking past his grandkid to check on her, sensing something had been wrong. "Beautiful Elder, my damn diabetes kicked my ass first thing today. Let me greet you properly." Tynie says arising from the couch, only to be gently pushed back onto it. "We're family now, and I believe that means our greeting changes." They hug, as Bobby starts taking the food to the coffee table. Tynie then sees two hearts linked at the left side of that table made out of rose petals. "Aww Bobby.." She purrs softly as he says delicately toned "That's us baby, love you."

Tariyu notices right away they don't have their phones or Tynie's kit, asking "Want me to grab the kit and phones?" Tynie peeps in "Master bedroom Bobby's unplug the charger port they're on, the kit will come with them given the extra compartment. Be careful." Tariyu blazes past the rest of them making that happen, only stopping to plug the port in by Bobby's side the second he hit the couch. "Grandfather, what's wrong with Tynie?" Tariyu worries. "Her diabetes was acting 's ok now though." Tao answers. "Little man, can you do me a HUGE favor?" Tynie asks. "ANYTHING." Tariyu replies. "You focus on the restaurant today with Tao. If I need anything you'll know. Until then just spend time with Tao and the other staffers." Tynie replies, getting knocked back by Tariyu's hug, sealing that deal.

Tao then takes Little Man back to the restaurant, Bobby locking up behind them as Tariyu says "Bobby, I don't care HOW late it is. Tynie needs ANYTHING, I believe the expression is blow up my phone." "Will do Little Man. Only if you do as Tynie asked." Bobby replies, getting an exact match hug Tynie got prior to Tao and Tariyu totally leaving the property. "Tariyu's worried sick about me,little angel." Tynie says honored yet hurt by Little Man's all-consuming worries over her. Bobby walks up to his wife sitting beside Tynie saying "You were the same way when he was hurting. He's showing you that he has your back. Let him." "Yes my Love." Tynie says going head long for the food before them. Bobby waits until she is full before getting his share, not intruding on her feast because his heart was still panicking over her levels. She catches the trippin of Bobby's heart, trying to sate it "Honey, I am fine now. My Kahuno had my back when I needed it." He nods, finishing the meal before retorting "Yes my Love.."

"It was kinda funny when Tao gently tapped me back onto the couch,didn't see THAT coming!" Tynie says chuckling. "Nor did I, gotta admit that was cool though!" "Honey,did Tao and Tariyu just basically adopt us?" She ponders. "Yep!" Bobby answers happily. "SWEET!" The two say at the same time. "Baby, did you teach Tariyu the phrase blow up my phone?" Bobby asks. "Nope, musta been one of the staffers for Tao's restaurant." Tynie replies. "Just wondering, because Little Man told me to should you need basically took your line about calling regardless of the hour and modified it." Crying happily Tynie answers "He acts just like me! Little Man took my mentoring that far, kinda sweet actually." She then gently gets up off the couch to make their coffees and rid of the trash from their meal, showing Bobby in those moves she was indeed as Tao said "OK now."

"Baby's still worried sick, gotta show him I'm straight now." Tynie mutters returning to Bobby."I am worried abit about you still honey.." Bobby confesses as she slides onto his lap. "How to show ya I'm good now; THAT is the question." Tynie purrs out. Leaning onto him closer from how she was on his lap, Bobby gets the first shot for that day to cuddle Tynie. Holding her for dear life, Bobby's concerns are evidenced in the tightness of that embrace. "I'm OK baby, my Protector saw to that." Tynie chants in his ear, still attempting to ease his heart. Responding to the chant after hearing it for the fifth time, Bobby says "I will always protect you. Thank God I was there when that happened. It just spooked me." "Hell, I'd be spooked if you had a medical thing kick your ass first thing in the morning,or anytime for that matter." Tynie admits.

They kiss wildly for the first time that day, Bobby realizing his wife wasn't in the mood to be romanced gently after his lips are pretty much attacked by hers. Dispelling that, Tynie again checks her levels, by the grace of God she's back to decent levels, showing Bobby. "I'm good now lover." Tynie informs. "Thank Ya Jesus!" Bobby thinks but what he mentions is "Cool!" Snuggling up tightly after that, the two say nothing for a good time. "So honey, if you could pick a number between one and a thousand, what would it be?" Tynie wonders. "32." Bobby answers, knowing why she asked that without inquiring. Laughing again, she retorts "Ya picked my age for our workout, EPIC!" "I knew if I'd picked a higher number, you'd have tried it and risked hurting my baby. So yeah I did!" Bobby answers, ending in a giggle. "You know me like the back of your head!" Tynie blurts. "And you me.." He shoots back as the two head off to change for the workout arm-in-arm. "Hell with it, I figure we can get the phones and kit later. Anything that comes across those can be dealt with after we work out so that we don't get anything into the phones."Tynie plans. "Works with me!" Bobby says as they split off for changing.

The same sports bra and shorts on Tynie that was worn when she fasting dieted, Bobby is in for a surprise. "I've gotten cool when I have a hottie to keep hoes off of!" Tynie complains waiting on her man. Bobby hears that, arriving at her feet before explaining "Baby, we haven't had to fight people off like that in a while. I'm not as carved as you see me as either. The BMW wreck caused that." "You're right about the fights and the wreck. I just don't want skeezy females thinking since I am not in top shape that they can try shit on you." Tynie answers. "Same with me, just gender reverse it." Bobby says kissing her as Tynie is lifted from the bed. The slipped out self-slams totally dishonored in their replies, each one knowing still it hurt the other to hear them, the kiss deepening to shut up any chances of altering that.

That only ending when the two get to the weight room, Tynie heads for the barbell first. Setting that up in the equivalent of Bobby's weight, she gets stopped by him. "Baby, no,that was too much." He worries resetting that to her weight. Realizing she was being protected, Tynie says nothing back, yet smiles hugely at Bobby. Starting off with leg-based lifts, she pulls off the pre-set number in about twenty minutes. Then Tynie goes for the kind of lifting done in expos, again managing her pre-set number as Bobby watched.

Another twenty minutes with that, she sets the barbell down hard, popping her wrists afterwards. He had already taken in how her frame was accented and that her ribs were far from poking out, elatedly grinning at that before she did either set with the barbell. Witnessing that caused Bobby to yowl out "Damn baby!" Bowing to that, Tynie blushes muttering "I gotta keep hoes off of my man!" Bobby's turn,and Tynie stood guard just as she would when his back's turned in public. The weights changed to how much his muscles carry when he's atop her in a snuggle, Tynie says "Baby.. don't you dare do more than 45. I don't want my man hurt since he wouldn't let me risk that." Nodding to back what she said, he repeats everything she did, right on to how long it took. They went about the rest of the machines in that room using the same plot for the workouts with them. A few breaks taken to towel off each other, their overall time in that room is less than two hours, everything set just as when they got in the room. "I gotta keep assholes off of my woman." Bobby says snaring Tynie up into a hug as she smiles. "I love ya baby, and I hope ya get why I set your repetition number so low. We just got back into this and I didn't want you hurt." Tynie explains basking in his freshly toned-on physique. "Same here with you baby, it's totally understood" Bobby answers taking her from that room in his arms.

These two go back to showering together, each one snail-paced eyeing the other over as they got cleaned up. Getting out together, Tynie leans behind Bobby to shutoff the shower, slapping his ass on the way back to standing. Changing back into what was only worn for a short time earlier, Tynie and Bobby make way back to the couch as if they'd been sewn together. Sitting down as one, Bobby notices that not once did any of their phones go off while they were out of that room. Handing his wife a bottled water, Tynie kisses the hand holding it smiling as to have her love send what her mind refused to re-drege from that morning:gratitude for Bobby just being there. Getting his with the hand Tynie hadn't overtaken to kiss, Bobby says nothing until Tynie relents. They silently toast, sipping on the waters for a few minutes before Tariyu texts checking on Tynie. "She's good man.. thanks." Bobby replies learning that the only people who didn't get wind of her diabetic flare up that morning were TreMarkis and Sasha. All the others were told by Tao not to bug Tynie unless it was urgent because of that, at Tariyu's nagging. "Little Man, ya didn't have to do that,thanks." Bobby answers as that phone is set with the others.

"Tariyu has taken really good notes off of you!" Bobby blurts. "Lemme guess, he told everyone who isn't Sasha or TreMarkis to not bug us unless shit hit the fan. Tao was told to since Tariyu was a kid and felt it wasn't his place." Tynie replies. "YEP!" Bobby answers, getting them both to laugh. The giggles ended, they finish off the waters. Tynie then turns to where Bobby can be checked out fully while seated. "My man is carved, ripped sexy." She slurs out contently. Bobby returning her view-over in kind, he replies "My woman is more hot than words." Tynie leans up against his pecs, well aiming for those, as Bobby intercepts her lips for another kiss by taking her chin into his left hand. Taking a great while to even bother considering the separation from that, each one groans out in love into the other's mouth. They eventually do meet up eye-to-eye after that, blushing with enormous smiles. "What does my man want for lunch. I'll make whatever." Tynie says. "I was thinking about taking my woman out for that actually." Bobby answers as the kit and phones are gathered up. Tynie hands him her shoulderbag since it was closer than the purse, loading those inside it.

Little Man was a snot, making sure Tynie's badgeholder was behind the port he got earlier for her, Bobby seeing that before Tynie could ask about getting that from their room. "He does act like you." Bobby says holding up the badgeholder with everything in it. "Little Man, you sneak!" Tynie giggles. A text comes across the TV from Tynie's phone which was in the shoulderbag, Tariyu confessing as Tynie got it out "I got into Tynie's purse for the badgeholder. I didn't know if she wanted the purse or not but figured it best she had that in case you two go out.. Sorry." Replying to that Tynie says "Little Man, thanks. I completely forgot to ask ya to grab that for me. Ya did me a HUGE favor by accessing my purse. Thank you for only going for the badgeholder too. It's all good." The phone is set back into her shoulderbag as the grateful text reply is obtained.

"We've had Keith's delivered, never actually been there."Bobby says as her hand is taken up in his. Walking outside, Bobby locks up behind them as the trek to Tynie's personal SUV is made. "I love it when you read my mind!" Tynie elates, Bobby's plan for lunch hitting her finally. Being escorted inside that vehicle, Bobby drives them away from the moment their doors close. Keith's is actually a Japanese Kobiyashi style restaurant, dealing in both Japanese and American barbecuing cuisine. These two end up learning that from when Tynie's SUV is parked. The shoulderbag slung to her arm, Bobby whisks her out after his door shuts. Soon as she's out of the ride, it's remotely locked as they walk in. Keith sees them and says "On the house, whatever ya want." Bobby nods for the two as a booth is sought out. Tynie sliding in first, she says "Keith's getting tipped dammit. I don't feel right otherwise!" Bobby agrees with a smile, as Keith stands waiting for their order. "Kobiyashi stir-fry with whatever meat my man wants in it. Oh and that excludes sushi." Tynie says. "Steak, and two Japanese beers." Bobby finishes as Keith notes everything before heading away. "I never liked sushi. Call me old school, but I like my fish cooked!" Tynie mentions. "Thank God, me too!" Bobby answers giggling. Tynie sees a staffer under Keith nearby waving them over with a hundred dollar bill in her hand. "Look dude, you take this and make damn sure Keith gets it right away. Duct Tape it to his steering column if ya have to!" Tynie orders. "Got it." The staffer says before doing what she said. Keith comes back later with their food,asking "Which one of you two told my son to duct tape a hundred dollar bill to my steering column?" Bobby laughs pointing at his wife. "Dude, that was your kid?! I had no clue, sorry!" Tynie giggles out. "He didn't actually do it, I got to him before the duct tape could be found. Thanks for the tip!" Keith says as their meal and beers are served.

Alone together, Bobby says "Duct tape it to a steering !" "What?! It got the job done!" Tynie kids. "That it did." Bobby replies happily as they eat, nothing else said until that's over. The beers taken up, Tynie says "This one's to Little Man, who showed us just how far he'd go to have our backs!" Bobby adds "After learning that from the Master of legal ass-kicking of course!" They clink bottles and Tynie sips first. Never having that brand of Japanese beer before, she's stunned that it's so smooth. Bobby joins her in that regard, again no utterances made as Keith silently clears their table. The bottles set down, Keith says at last "Yeah, I am tight with Tao. He 's good people, and Tariyu told me everything. That's why I've been the one serving you, to keep eyes on Tynie." "Little Man had eyes on me." She cries as a lean on Bobby's shoulder is made. "Tell him I said I owe him one!" Bobby says to Keith. "Done man. Have a good one you two!" Keith replies leaving them alone.

Tynie's cross tattoo leaps as her heart sends thanks to Tariyu in it's own way, her realizing "My other L.A. is proud of Little Man's move." Bobby wipes away the happy tears from her eyes saying "That's awesome." Leaving Keith's, Tynie holds onto Bobby tightly as he learns "I'm still good baby.." Inside her SUV, Tynie proves that with a check of her levels, showing him before they drive away. The kit re-packed and all phones checked, the shoulderbag is reloaded just as they park at home. Hopping out to reverse chivalry on Bobby, Tynie has the shoulderbag on her left arm as that door closes. Walking him out of the SUV, Tynie bumps the button to remotely lock it as his door shuts. The keys basically stolen from Bobby's pocket as they get to the front door, Tynie lets them in. The minute they're inside, Bobby locks up and retrieves the keys to stash them in the bowl by the door.

Tynie then takes Bobby by the waist headed for the couch, releasing him just as they sat down. Her shoulderbag unloaded by him as the phones are put back on the charger port, the diabetic kit is set on the coffee table for easy access. Bobby gets her into his arms, knowing she wanted to feel him around her relaxing without saying it. "Love my man's muscles, they're just like my King,so hot." Tynie whispers from inside the embrace. "Love my woman's everything,that body is hot." He returns elatedly. The cuddle tightened by every passing second, purrs of love leave each of their lips with no words behind them.

Finally Bobby says "Lover, if ya think about it, we got a new demonstration today." Tynie's intrigued "How so?" "Little Man's sneakiness and absolute resolve to have eyes on you from the second he heard about, you know." Bobby replies. "That dedicated little shit!" Tynie blurts out celebratingly. Bobby bursts into laughs after her last remark, Tynie joining him as soon as the awareness that Little Man is JUST like her arrives. Tynie leans her chin on Bobby's shoulder as to line her eyes with his, keeping the trend of not saying shit up as a huge smile is given him for another few minutes. "What to do next, that is the question. "Bobby trails off. "Right now I'd say it's a damn good one I'm clueless! My brain must be on vacation!" Tynie jokes. "More like my sweetheart is totally relaxed and has no worries." Bobby replies giggling. Those chuckles desisted from a while later, the next thing Bobby hears is "I think some time in the sauna is in order." They basically leap from the couch at the same time en route to that room hand-in-hand.

Making it to that area of the home, they elect to enjoy that in just towels not actually discussing it. Inadvertently flexing before him, Tynie shows off what her frame has to offer muscle-wise without planning to as she sat down. "Yowza…."Bobby says softly as her unexpected move is bestowed back. Tynie yowls back lowly the second he's beside her"Yummy.." Snuggling up together, Tynie and Bobby bask in each other's hold while giving each other monstrously hot love displays. The heat of their passions actually outdoing that of the sauna, these two break off the affections unable to speak or breathe well. Tynie slinks away from the embrace shared to shut that room's engines down, rushing back to Bobby's side as that is done. "Wanted to do that." She says already knowing what was about to leave his lips. They get dressed again before exiting, Tynie taking Bobby again by the waist, only to get that re-iterated tighter.

They wind up one more time on the couch, this time kissing as they plopped onto it. Apparently Tariyu was a snot again, that was made aware to them as the door is knocked on, disrupting them. Little Man and Tao had Tya send them her best meal and paid for it before she got there. "Yeah, someone you two call Little Man INSISTED upon coverin this. Said he wanted Tynie tom and I'm quoting him, Chill out with Bobby holding her." Tya tells the couple, Tynie nodding with a shit-eating-flattered grin. "She figured that." Bobby says hugging Tya briefly before shutting the door. Tynie had the meal handed her as Tya left, pulling it inside just before the front door is secured. Moving the diabetic kit to one side not disturbing the rose petal hearts, Tynie splays the meal across the coffee table, Bobby taking her into his arms as they sat down again. Feasting in silence, these two realized just how well connected Tariyu was and the extremes he'd go to utilizing those links for their benefit.

"People say I can make shit happen.. Little Man has good connections too!" Tynie blurts as they finish. Bobby replies "Yeah,I bet he learned how to do that from someone I'd die for.." "Oh my God.. Bobby… you'd die for me.." Tynie stammers out shocked-and-scared of living without him. He nods, the seriousness of his words etched in those sexy chocolate eyes. "You best believe that is sent right back at ya!" Tynie mutters out trying to ride out the stun wave of his earlier words. "I do.." Bobby answers holding her closely. "Babe,that was so sweet. You saying that."Tynie cries out proudly. i"I know we both meant it." Bobby confirms in the precise tone she just got done using. Their phones don't go off again until much later in the day, Tynie figuring Little Man was busy using his links to get shit done for the pair. Bobby tries his hand at using her kit to check the levels, doing so not only to find out if he could but to get his woman totally chilled out. She glances at the device and mouths "I'm fuckin golden.." That whole kit reloaded and set aside, Bobby's hands roam up and down her back gently.

"Little Man is gonna kick ass and take names at being a gentleman. Hell I may have to take notes on his form for that!" Bobby kids. "The Master learning from the Mentored . He'd probably love the hell out of that though!" Tynie jokes back. This time the laughs came without a trace of worry from Bobby, the concerns emanating from the first moments in that day totally out of his system, Tynie following him in those to back that notion. "What do I do to totally thank my man for everything from today. name it." Tynie declares. "You already are…" Bobby says back, sating her worries for once that day.

A celebratory sigh and nuzzle given Bobby's chest, he gazes onto Tynie with love. "OK,how do we thank Little Man for everything,THAT is the question." Bobby declares. "I already got that."Tynie trails off, headed for her personal phone. Texting Tao, Tynie advises that Tariyu is to get ANYTHING he wants ordered from a store's website with in-store pickup and the bill faxed to her practice, and that Little Man was NOT to know the tail end of that deal. Tao complies, knowing full well it is NOT good to contest her, saying that'd be sent over before they got back to Tynie's that weekend. That phone set back onto the port, Tynie whispers "Little Man aint the only one with slick moves…" Bobby says "Like I said, on that you are the Master." Tynie's face reddened at that, her squealing out honored-yet-embarassed "True!"

Bobby shuts her up with an intense kiss, using the proven romantic dexterity of his tongue to run his mouth where words weren't desired. Tynie was yearning for that in truth, her heart aching to be blown away by the potency of his passionate smooches without anything to obstruct them being shared. This time their minds went with the rest of the couple, on a flight of love without other regards in the way. Those love displays reluctantly ended, she stares Bobby dead on in the eyes giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "You haven't done that since our first date… I've missed it.." Bobby admits upon seeing that. "Why was I not told then?" She wonders. "That's too close to planning out affections for my blood, figured waiting for it was better…" Bobby tells her. "I see the point, but sweetness next time you ache for something, tell ?" Tynie shoots back inquiringly. "Sure thing." He says returning the giggle, exacting hers. That mini-laugh fest over with, it's Tynie's turn to confess "I've missed being called your is actually why I was so worried about my flab earlier." "New deal. If either of us aches for ANYTHING, we tell the other. No more thinking that's planning love displays to be shared."Bobby plans apologetically toned. "Perfect!" Tynie yelps out.

"I gotta keep myself in top shape, to protect my man from hoes and make him hot and bothered too." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby catches that without her saying it, shooting in "Honey, you always do that. the hot and bothered thing. As for the hoes, they will learn soon enough that my baby's protective and territorial." "How the hell did you know I thought that?" Tynie asks. "Gender reverse it; and you got what just crossed my mind." Bobby replies. "My King, what you said about me, flip it."She says back as the realization that their affections ended in a swapped self-bash hits her. The communally bestowed self-slams go dishonored further silently.

Tickling her, Bobby says "Deal!" "Two can mosh in THAT pit loverman." Tynie says as he gets exactly what she was given, each one laughing their asses off. Trying to tuck her feet under her, Tynie flops how she was seated, just in time to be too late. Grabbing his feet from the floor since Bobby had her feet in his grasp, their newest ticklish spot was played like a round of Texas Hold Em. Both in tears from the laughter, that whole tickle war is stopped so each can breathe better. "I don't know how the hell we do it, but even with wicked shit hitting, we seem to end the day smiling." Tynie mentions. "Don't knock that, enjoy it!" Bobby retorts as they each smile simultaneously.

Resting next to Bobby, Tynie ponders "Would my honey like to relax like ya did yesterday?" Bobby slides to where his head is centered in her lap, having that serve as his answer. Seeing her man try to fold himself like she does, worrying that's gonna hurt him Tynie slides over so he can stretch out more. Bobby was barely moved in that transference, Tynie purring "Given the fact I didn't know whether you have a double-hinged tailbone, I moved so my Divine One isn't hurt while laying in my lap." "You are so good to me." He elates. "I give what I get. You know this." She answers happily. Reaching up slightly, Bobby gathers his wife so that their chins hover her bustline for yet another smooch.

This affection separated from, Bobby does her chest exactly as she would his, giggling like someone on a hot date with their crush. Joining him in the giggles, Tynie blushes again as this is broadcast "You look amazing in that shade of red." "Bobby!" She yelps out trying to hide her face a bit using her hair without making his chin move from where it was. "Now honey,don't hide that beautiful face." Bobby chides smilingly. Taking her hair and tucking some behind each ear, Tynie makes good on what he wanted returning the smile. Laying back as he was before the affection most recently shared, Bobby looks his woman over admiringly. "I landed this BOMBSHELL, still shocks me as to how." He mentions. "I'm still in awe at how I landed you." She confesses. "Totally NOT knockin it!" They laugh out as one. Steve texting Bobby's phone interrupts that, Tynie answering it. Apparently the company who was to hold the cruise they won tickets for went under because they didn't file taxes for a few years and the feds shut them down. Grateful for the news, that phone goes back to the charge port.

"We may as well torch the cruise tickets.. the idiots dodged federal taxes and the feds shut em down today. Steve got word, don't ask me how." Tynie informs. "Another time, babe, I'm busy enjoying the shot to rest my head in this gorgeous lap right now." Bobby says as a reverse nuzzling is bestowed Tynie's thighs. "As I am enjoying you relaxed in it." She trails off contently. "What am I gonna do to give my man the best vacation ever now that the cruise is is the question." Tynie nlurts. "Who said the cruise is totally out? I sure didn't." Bobby mediates. "You'd do that for me?" Tynie whispers wondering. "Ya damn right!" Bobby answers prior to adding. "Besides, this vacation is for BOTH of us, not just me." Tynie takes her right hand and slowly puts it to her heart, mimicking that beat with her palm before saying "You're so romantic, love you." "Anything to make my Juliet happy and smile like that." Bobby states with a huge smile. "Right back at ya my Romeo." Tynie concludes, ending that whole conversation.

Darting her head to the skies, Tynie's neck pops before Bobby hears "God, Thank you SOO much for getting me with Bobby. He has made me overall better, never leaving my heart alone while protecting me. I am totally understood by the brilliance You gave him, and I admit that makes my love for Bobby run so deep that the pits of Hell are streetcracks in comparison." His answer being "What she said, gender reversed, Thank you Lord."

"Do I actually outdo ya in speeches or something?" Tynie ponders as they drop their heads back to typical levels. "Gee.. let me think.. DUH!" Bobby says seriously but in a jesting tone."Thanks." Tynie answers amidst a laughter eruption. Tailed in that by him, again the living room is entrenched in chuckles echoing against the walls which had been a pattern that day. Their heavenly observers had sent Tariyu on the mission to use his links to help this couple; that much made aware to them by the periodic silence of their phones and the recurrent mentionings of a "Little Man," Tao, or Tariyu by name whenever they dealt with anyone whom had known them prior. With the facts about their phones not blaring off much being slowly brought to the couple's attention, Tynie says "Little Man apparently has heavenly done Tariyu!" Bobby laughs adding "Totally!" Tynie has another curiosity hit her, as does Bobby since it's not too late in the day.

"We could either snuggle like this til we are each damn near asleep or…" Tynie trails off causing Bobby to leap and gather the port with everything near it wordlessly. A stunt leap Tynie cannot even master shown her in that, Bobby manages to roll in midair backwards after his body leaves how she stationed it, landing on both feet the second after the port is unplugged with his toes. "The Student just Outdid the Master,very hot." Tynie brags taking up her shoulderbag to load it with the port and all things that were either on or by it. Bowing to that accolade remotely, Bobby starts with a Tarzan carrying of Tynie to the bedroom, modifying that with a threshold carry from about fifty feet from the couch. A breeze felt by her, Tynie squealed out anxiously knowing just what was next to transpire.

Being laid onto her feet gentler than a breeze floats a rose petal, Tynie and Bobby get out of their outfits at a mirrored pace. Walking to the bed together, a communal decision to be relaxed until in the throes of erotic heat was made without words. One last thing hindered that, Tynie's shoulderbag needing unloaded, taken care of briskly by Bobby as she splayed onto the bed. Meeting up with her, the two soon have a case of roaming hands, each one trying to pet and tantalize the other slowly. Slinking to her right side, Tynie ups that ante by halfway laying atop Bobby, her right arm draped onto his shoulders. Bobby reads that move, accelerating how she upped things by taking Tynie by the hips and taunting himself with her person. splayed mere centimeters from a raging erection, Tynie arises to gyrate just above it, testing Bobby's resolve. He simply WORSHIPS that, moaning out "Go baby…" She makes damned good on that request, throwing her whole frame into the dance above his manhood.

This goes on for a time, Bobby goading her on with moaning cheers and staring Tynie over in witness to what she had initiated. She glares hornily into his eyes groaning out "Now babe.. take me!" His hands abounding her hips, Tynie's request is honored by a very powerfully executed slamming of her core onto Bobby's endowment which had reached damn near pain inspiring enormousness by then. With him beneath her, Tynie is taken ferociously, neither one capable of talking. Moans and grunts of lusting enjoyment shared, these two are soon enwrapped in intimate play that is beyond describably heated. As is her norm, Tynie matches every thrust as best she can, actually modeling off a new strength to her frame in the throes of their sex. Leaning up while still pounding her, Bobby marks his territory by the cross-section of her neck and collarbone, causing Tynie to throw her head back. His hips straddled tighter than ever, Tynie locks herself onto him as securely as her muscles would allow as this lovemaking went on.

Pinning her onto the bed back first, Bobby kept things spicy hot without missing a thrust. Tynie marks him just as she was bestowed, finding out that made her man more of a ravaging beast erotically. Several positions followed that one, neither one anyplace near spent for what seemed like the ends of eternity. Bobby's ass grabbed after his back is again trailed by her nails, Tynie shoves what has been driving her over the brinks of sexual wildness more deeply inside. That move causes Bobby to take his wife by the shoulders for a second, then one hand on her hips having the other on her ass, Bobby returning the way he was done in the end of that maneuver… with one modification.

Clinging to him for the bulk of this erotic dance shared, Tynie's person beyond rocked as Bobby gives it to her just as she worships:Hard and fierce. Bobby later looks her dead-to-rights in the eyes as this is moaned through the beginnings of a hellacious climax hitting him "I Love you Tyniee!" She is behind him on that, matching the caliber of orgasm in total degree, replying as it began "I Love you Bobbyy!" Mutually exploding so crazily that no other utterances could escape their lips, Tynie and Bobby roll through that with her atop him. Their heartbeats raced as this fest of sex was down to them being spent while cuddling as the climaxes which slammed their beings finally were going from earth-shatteringly wild to almost ridden out. Breathing heavily with jagged speech, Tynie mutters "Holy hot damn!" Bobby's reply in kind voice-wise being "Hell yeah!"

These two make a relatively long trek to being relaxed from that lovemaking, as well as capable of fully breathing, neither one wishing to be out of the other's arms. Tynie kisses Bobby with insane passions after a while, showing her gratitude for what he gave with affections since neither could run at the mouth otherwise. Preferring that to talking as it were, Bobby shoots back just as was provided by her, the honors romantically returned. Tynie and Bobby again take damn-near-infinitely to break off what is being shared, deciding to further the affections as long as they could. The time that love display takes to finally be split from has allowed each other to be concluded with riding out their climaxes in full. "I am too busy basking in my man's sheer muscular perfection to do a damn thing else right now." Tynie elaborates, lying next to Bobby for a cuddle with half of her person laid atop him. "As I am too busy holding my BOMBSHELL closely so that I can enjoy having you in my arms." Bobby shoots back, both of them smiling so big their jaws pop. Tynie takes her right foot to flop the covers over them, managing such without giving them a breeze. They kiss again in the same caliber as was just shared after each provided the other insanely hot intimacies. The two sleep closely snuggled as that last affection for the day is ended, the smiles not leaving their lips.

Little man proved his love for Tynie, as did Tao on that day even through the use of Tariyu's links. The heavenly observers kept Tynie and Bobby pretty much unbothered as they too saw how Tynie woke up, doing what they could to make sure Little Man's new Demonstration went through without a flaw. The day began in a panic for Bobby, closing just as he loves the most: Holding Tynie in bed as each Man already kicks ass and takes names in terms of being a gentleman, the others will see just how far that is the case in their own time.

Little Man enhanced Paradise for everyone he is now family to, that'll be uncovered by him in full later…


	35. 35

Title: Surprises and Second Shots (Weird Day)

Rating:M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, all others are mine.

The next day breaks with the two awakening side-by-side, Tynie speaking first. "Love you my King, and damn do I have it good!" "Love you my Queen, and WE have it damn good ya mean." Bobby amends smiling. Nodding with a returned smile, actions showing the concurrence to Bobby's remarks instead of words, given the fact Tynie didn't feel then that verbage would do it justice. Slinking out of the bed together, Tynie breaches the arm-in arm hold which formed in their doing that just long enough to load her purse with the phones and her diabetic kit. Wondering why she didn't check her levels first thing, Bobby gives a look of confusion. Catching that out the corner of her eye, Tynie pulls the kit to end that concern of his, again being golden level-wise. The purse totally reloaded after, she walks back to her awaiting husband. A deep kiss given him, Bobby is knocked back as that is following their new form on giving romances, neither one wants to break the affection off until they cannot breathe well. That later becomes the case, and they head out to the couch for the first time that day.

Settling down on that furniture together, Tynie winds up answering her practice phone as the others are set onto the coffee table with her kit. Eddie at the bank texted to say the checks finally cleared and can be distributed anytime that week. Forwarding that to her clients, Tynie sets up a mass meeting for that Thursday, since several of the people expecting a slice of the settlement were actually out of town. That device set down, her personal phone blares immediately before Tynie can hold Bobby close. Tariyu was worried about her,checking in with a text. Told to chill and that she's fine, Little Man wishes their day well before that conversation ends.

The others already arranged to be over that weekend, so Tynie figured unless some serious shit started hitting some low-hanging fans that these two would not be disrupted very much. Bobby hung back to give his wife time to deal with what made her phones go off, his arms draped open for her to leap into. She does, and says "Well the checks went through without incident and Little Man worries almost as much as you do." "That's not a bad thing ya know!" Bobby replies giggling. Laughing her ass off Tynie shoots back "Never said it was!" Making good on the unspoken offer of his arms being around her, Tynie then slides into him. "Oh when I said I may have a meeting in my office with my clients. Thursday afternoon, the settlements." Tynie mentions, getting a nod from Bobby.

"One more thing, a certain sexy man will NOT have to be standing the entire time that meeting 's all I am saying." She eludes. "I already was a little sneak last time we went you by the way." He confirms, cracking the implied code he got in seconds. "It's not exactly easy to shop for the man who swears to having paradise ya know!" She giggles back. "Nor is it for the woman with the same vow!" Bobby returns laughing just as hard as she was. He then sees her go for her purse, pulling out the old cruise tickets as the hold was barely disrupted. "I'm gonna torch these bad boys later." She purrs. "Might as well since I was gonna get my wife a five-star EVERYTHING vacation: OOPS!" Bobby lets out, covering his mouth urgently after. Her hand removes his from the lips that drive her insane with desire, making way for her to thank him with another kiss.

"We've done the tats, the shopping sprees, the gifts ordered originally as surprises, the love songs, several romantic movie nights, the clubbing, what next?" They ask at the same time, causing each to laugh. "Another question… are you bored with how I show love in romantic ideas?" Tynie wonders the moment their chuckles end. "Absolutely NOT! I love it when you do that. What made you ask that?" Bobby answers. "Well, you say I'm a genius. I cannot even drum up new ideas for showing my devoted affections. I've been wracking my brain off and on for the past few days. So much for sexy intelligence." She drones off. A sudden hurt look given her, Bobby holds Tynie closer as this is replied "You've over-thought it, that's all. I do that a lot myself, and have been over the past few days just as you were. I still find you to be a genius with sexy intelligence. How you could think otherwise stung baby…" Sitting entrenched in his arms although not looking into his eyes, Tynie whispers "So sorry lover. I just wanna keep things fresh is all. I know you'd never stray, but my heart says to keep your curiosity piqued in order to keep you happy in different styles of proving my love. I see how I've over-thought this, and what hurt you…." Tynie's hair is whisked from her face by Bobby, who then lifts her eyes to his by a gentle escorting of her cheekbone using one finger on his left hand. "I am beyond happy, always. You're worrying too much, please relent from that and trust me is great with us." She hears as the words are backed by a glowing smile on Bobby's face. Sighing as a woman in love, Tynie comes full-circle to the reality that Bobby again was correct as the relenting ensues just as desired from Bobby.

Leaning her head on his right shoulder, Bobby gets wind "I love you so much. Thank you for awakening me to the fact I tripped when I didn't need to. I know my worries hurt you, and gotta find a way to make that up." "Ah Ah lover no making anything up. I do that myself so its totally understood." She learns as her hair is then stroked gently by him. "Little Man taught us a few things, nice!" She blurts as the means of how the whole no debts thing was made more true in their lives. "You said it yourself once: we all can learn from each other. Apparently Tariyu took that seriously!" Bobby replies with a smile.

Her personal phone going off again, Bobby gets it so Tynie can mellow out. "Speak of the devil!" He says just before taking a call from Tariyu. "Guys, I have good news. Grandfather told me yesterday that he doesn't mind my being friends with a staffer's kid. She's pretty, and her name is Jina. I felt something kinda weird though.. like a rush of happiness outta nowhere when I texted Tynie earlier." Little Man tells him. "Good luck man, and please let us know if ya need our help again. Oh and as for the rush of happiness ya felt,Tynie's fault. She wanted to find a way for you to feel her pride from what you did yesterday without actually saying it." Tynie laughs at that from the background before Tariyu confirms "Cool. Oh and Bobby, I may just take ya up on that offer. I mean if I can bring Jina Saturday." Tynie answers from the background "Long as she treats my Little Man right she's welcome!" "I hope ya heard that." Bobby chimes in. "I did,thanks. See ya later." Little Man says before they hang up. A text fired off after asks Bobby "Did Tynie just call me HER Little Man? Isn't that rude to you Bobby?" "Yes, and no. I'm cool with it." Bobby answers as that device is set down. A picture then sent the two, Jina is in a kid-sized kimono standing next to Tariyu like Tynie does Bobby. "They're so adorable." Bobby says showing Tynie. "That they are." She replies, secretly praying Little Man isn't done bogusly again the second that phone is laid down for another time.

"I know that look my baby's worried. Don't be, we already have it set up for if they need us." Bobby soothes. "You can read me like a book, and again you're right." Tynie says happily. Bobby picks her up off the couch in one fell swoop, taking her to the kitchen without replying to the last thing he heard spokenly. "Little Man is a SERIOUS gentleman already!" Bobby brags. "How so?" Tynie wonders. "He heard ya call him your Little Man and thought straight up I'd be pissed about it, he asked. I'm cool about that though." Bobby answers. Tynie being set down at the kitchen bar soon after that is said, she retorts "By the way, how did you know what I wished to be said about that happiness rush, did ya read my mind?" Bobby nods grinning from ear-to-ear. " Sweet!" Tynie laughs as their breakfast is made before her. Slinking behind her husband, Tynie wonders "Cappuccino or coffee?" "Either one works with me." Bobby replies. Two cappuccinos made and set onto the bar, Tynie returns to her spot. Soon after, their meal is presented and Bobby sits as closely to her as he could. Already knowing Bobby would be pissed if she didn't eat first, Tynie goes for the food like a flash, him following that in kind. The cappuccinos basically inhaled from there, neither one having a damn clue as to what should be done next. Tynie again slides away, this time to clean up from the breakfast.

Chillin as the time passed for Tynie taking care of that, Bobby doesn't move an inch until his wife gets next to him. The couple goes back to the couch just as Tynie's practice phone goes off, the furniture guys on the other end. The gift she ordered is in and will be delivered in a matter of two hours, that arranged before the device is set down. Taking her man into her arms, Bobby is pulled across the couch quickly, his cheek lined up with her shoulders. He squealed when she did that, getting her to say "Now ya know how I feel when ya do that!" Bobby says nothing, too busy enjoying how he was held as this is brought to his attention "We have a couple hours before a certain hottie gets something I ordered." "Thank you baby." He chirps from where his cheek was rested.

Spending the bulk of that time in silence, they periodically swap how each other is held as love displays are shared. Twenty minutes before the furniture guys are due, Tynie grabs up her badgeholder which had been stashed in the purse earlier in the day and one of her guns. Clipping that to her left hip, Tynie then heads for the door. Opening it for the people inside an enormous truck that showed in their driveway just after she did all that, Bobby stands beside her hoping neither one has to deal with bullshit. The delivery guys asked where to take the items, getting lead across the house by Tynie as Bobby kept eyes on the front entryway. No problems had, the guys leave and Tynie says "For once, we didn't have to raise hell." Bobby replies "Nice!" Being taken by the hand, he is then brought to what she had delivered. One look over the furniture, Bobby's jaw hits the floor in surprise. "Sweetie, it's beautiful." He mutters out. "You know how I roll gift-wise. Top of the line." Tynie replies modestly as the new chair is tested by Bobby. Bobby's chuckling incessantly; Tynie has her verdict on if her man liked it delivered without another word. He then slides out of the chair, again pulling Tynie off of her feet, spinning her about a few times as his way to show gratitude. Tynie's head rested against his shoulder, Bobby stops the spins as to not make her too dizzy.

"Now let's get rid of those bad cruise tickets, from then.. who knows?" She plans as they leave her office. Taking those from the coffee table without totally blowing his hold on Tynie, Bobby brings them to the mini-grill to make good on the start to their plan. Tynie set to her feet, Bobby finds a grill lighter in a drawer by the sink, those tickets go up in a flue of purple smoke. "Ooohh those were fakes. Never saw real cruise tickets do that." She realizes. "Total forgeries, bet Maxi didn't know." Bobby adds. "I figure he will when he finds out what happened with the cruise company." Tynie realizes. "You're probably right." Bobby mentions as that talk is ended.

Again aimed at the couch, these two prevent any gaps from showing between them. "Little Man got another shot at having a girlfriend. Tao doesn't seem like the type to be easily swayed, so his being cool with Jina says A LOT.." Tynie says. "Sure does, and I hope he's happy this time. Respected too!" Bobby adds. A surprise for these two is on the other side of the front door, which hadn't been secured yet. Steve's on the porch with another plaque, this one solely from Little Man. This is engraved under a picture of a red heart. "To the couple who re-affirmed my faith in all of society, the best friends a Little Man could have. Love and Honor Always-Tariyu." Tynie takes that up, crying elatedly as Bobby hears "Yeah, apparently her mentored one took SERIOUS notes on being a sneak." Treena says "Totally, I got the call that Tariyu had something for you two but wanted it.. I believe the term he used was Delivered behind his back." "The little shit!" Tynie peeps out, wiping away the tears that had graced her cheeks. " Steve and Treena hug Tynie and Bobby before leaving, the last utterance heard being honoredly ignored. Their home locked up by Steve, Bobby tries to figure out the best place for the new plaque, only to be outdone by his wife. Behind the couch there is a blank section of wall, Tynie kneeling on that furniture to find the exact center of that. "Perfect,now to hang this." She says when the right spot is uncovered. Bobby says into her ear "I got that,later."

Tynie nods, as at last Bobby is able to read the engravement. "Oh.. my.. God.. so THIS is why my Angel was in tears.." He trails off. " Man and I are more alike than I thought!" She finalizes as the plaque is laid down by her phones. Tao then texts Bobby, or at least that's the number which comes across. Little Man checking on if his gift made it, Bobby confirming, that conversation is over just as Tao calls. "I don't want to discuss Tariyu's past until Sasha has the babies. I know Tynie won't let people tell Sasha, but I don't feel right not having our ENTIRE family knowing. You heard right,y'all are my family." Bobby is told. "Works with me man."Tao learns as they hang up. Taking her up into his arms, Bobby already knows just how much a sting the reality of how his wife and Little Man are alike is to Tynie's heart. "Lemme Guess, Tao ain't speakin on Little Man's past til EVERYONE can hear it. He's gonna rig it to where even when telling us since we are his family, at least to the babies can be heard." Tynie fires off. "How'd ya know?" Bobby poses. "How do ya think I would handle something like that if I was him?" She replies. "Point made." Bobby ends with as Tynie breaks completely down.

"THAT'S why Little Man was so hellbent on us being happy. He loves us as we are his blood. We out-loved his bloodexcept for Tao. Holy fucking samhell." Tynie bawls. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing at first as to allow his wife time to vent. "What I wanna know is just what Little Man did which was so fucking wrong that his parents couldn't love him?! Baby tell me why, please." She continues still crying rather hard. "From what Tao says, they didn't even love drugs were their mistress and master. Little Man wasn't a part of that. I know it's wrong and I am just as mad about that as you are.t Sweetie, I cannot tell you their motives beyond what Tao ." Bobby says back. "I know I am headed for Hell after sayin this but I hope those two die from either a drug deal gone bad gunshot wound or seventy. Either that or an OD with some laced shit!" Tynie growls out vindictively. "She's NEVER spoken like THAT…" Bobby thinks to himself stunned, but says "If you're headed for Hell,I'm at your hip." Tynie looks him dead to rights in the eyes after nuzzling his pecs by the heartbeat, mouthing "seriously?" "Ya damn right!" Bobby mouths back.

Soon after that is discussed, Tao calls Tynie's practice phone."Well, I have another reason to wait on telling you all of Tariyu's past. His parents were just found dead from an OD with laced drugs and about a half dozen bullet holes in each of them. They actually lived in IL and the authorities there sent a message that we were only to be notified and not bothered further given the disposition of Tariyu's adoption. They said if I mentioned the phrase Preservation of a Minor you'd know what I mean. I told em you are my counsel and that right now you're on vacation." "Ya did right. That means Tariyu's back is being watched and that you are not a part of how they died. I don't think they'll reach out to you again. if they do, have em call me. Vacation or not, this shit is serious and I don't want you unable to run your restaurant.. Tell me for the holy love of God that Little Man cannot hear this!" Tynie replies. " 's out with Jina." Tao informs "Thank ya JESUS! Tao, ya know what ta dom have a good one!" "You too." Tao says as they hang up.

"Holy FUCK!" Tynie yelps while setting that device down. "Huh?" Bobby asks."Apparently Tariyu's parents got the OD with the laced shit, AND were in on a drug deal gone bogus. The cops in IL found em with six bullet holes in EACH body, and the preliminary tox screen revealed the laced shit. Oh and pretty much expect me to be taking calls on my practice line from IL authorities for Tao." Tynie answers. "WOW!" Bobby answers stunned.

The next thing Tynie knew is she had been prophetic in the mentioning of those calls. "Tynie Goren Attorney At Law Representing Tao and Tariyu.. what ya need?" "Counsel, this is the State's Attorney for Peoria County, Dick Lions, and I'm calling to inform you that your clients are NOT wanted in the case involving Tariyu's parents. We discovered two suicide notes by the bodies, the OD's were planned. They just didn't know their dealer would lace the shit they used. They'd jipped the WRONG dealer too, out of nearly five grand which is why they were found with the bullet holes. We had a C.I. tell us THAT part. No more calls will be given you or your clients after this one, effectively you three are no longer involved." "Very Well, thank you Mr. Lions.." Tynie answers as they hang up and that phone is set down.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie bellows. "How am I supposed to do THAT?! Bobby wonders laughing. "Not what I meant ya goofball!" She laughs back before informing "The State's Attorney from the county I used to live in found suicide notes and that the parents had jipped the wrong dude outta five grand. They planned to communally end their lives, just not expecting the shit to be laced. No more calls either, apparently the State's Attorney saw to it we were not further into that case." Bobby is floored at the new details, knowing his wife would have to inform Tao, not saying a word. "I'm setting an appointment with Tao to say this shit to his face." She plans making that call right away. Tao says he can be there inside the hour, and that Tariyu isn't due back from his "date" for at least two more after that. That finalized, her practice phone is set down.

Arriving fifteen minutes later, Tao is lead to the living room as Tynie locked the home. "Sit down man, I have news.." She eludes as Tao obeys. A deep breath exiting her lips Tynie continues "Here goes. Tariyu's parents were suicidal. They planned to end their lives with an OD, not knowing the shit was laced. The bullet holes are from them jipping a drug lord five grand. We won't be bothered again on this one, State's Attorney from Peoria County Dick Lions said so." Tao digests all that silently in shock, finally saying "I know I may be headed for Hell after this, but they had the shit comin! I find it to be liberating of Tariyu from the chains of their bullshit possibly impacting his life. Thank you Tynie." "If you're headed to Hell, you join us!" Bobby chirps for them both. "Never thought of it like that Beautiful Elder.I imagine you're right though." Tynie says as Tao sets to leaving. "I already know, no one mentions this to Little Man or Sasha." Tao says. "Exactly." Tynie orders as she locks up behind her exiting guest. "He took that A LOT better than I expected." Tynie pines. "Same here, apparently he knew someday this'd hit." Bobby says back taking her into a tight hug the second she hits the couch. "Hopefully our hate of those two doesn't seriously land us in Hell.. I don't wanna go through eternity without seeing our angels again." Tynie worries. "Something tells me our hate as you call it is righteous,given how they did Little Man." Bobby implores.

Closing her eyes as the hold Bobby gave is made more strong, Tynie sees the face of her other L.A, hearing in his voice as Bobby remained silent. "He's right, don't and those who matter are FAR from headed to Hell, as for those two not so lucky." Shaking her head quickly, Bobby sees a half-leap done by Tynie. "Oh my dear sweet holy JESUS!" She screams panicked. "What is it?" Bobby worries. "So help me Christ you're gonna think I done lost my fucking mind.. I closed my eyes for a minute, and swear to God saw the face of my Other L.A. instead of my eyelids. Heard in HIS voice that we are not headed to hell and the parents are, same with our loved has NEVER happened before!" Tynie says, praying he doesn't literally believe she's gone nuts. "I wondered why your cross tattoo was flinching more violently than ever and my baby hid those sexy bluegreen eyes from me.." Bobby lets her know. "It did?" Tynie wonders. "Yep, I thought for a sec that your entire right arm was gonna flap around and smack me involuntarily from the flinches." Bobby answers. "That was fucking FREAKY… God I hope ya don't find me a few beer trucks short of a distribution unit after this." Tynie pines. "First off, I would NEVER think that. I've also never heard it put like THAT before. Oh and it's not crazy given how close you two were, I trust your word on that. Freaky, I believe that much!" Bobby says. "The whole beertruck thing just came to me.. I swear!" Tynie chides. "Well it got the point across, and babe don't EVER think I would consider you anything near crazy again;that was too close to a slandering of my honey for my comfort." Bobby declares, with a lost pup sad tone to his voice at the end of those remarks. "Yes my honey, as you wish." She answers petting his chest. "No offense to my Other L.A., but I hope to God I NEVER go through THAT again,too freaky!" Tynie whispers. A few jumps of the cross tattoo send back a message, granting her request, or at least that's how it is taken by both of them.

Knowing his wife could use a drink, Bobby heads for the mini-fridge going for a pair of beers. "Can today get ANY weirder?" She thinks to herself as her brewski is opened and handed by Bobby. Taking his in the other hand, neither one says a word until those are done. The cans set down, he says "Babe, I know what you were thinkin a bit ago, about today getting weirder.I thought the same thing. I hope not." He says at last busting the silence."Same here.." She says softly as a leap into his pecs is made. Holding her tighter by the millisecond, Bobby tries like all hell to have the muscles she worships soothe her without his mouth yapping for a time. That works wonders, as Bobby later finds out when Tynie starts giggling. Pondering what's so funny but not yet inquiring, Bobby learns "Hell, Tao was right. We were liberated from bullshit today, such we didn't expect. I'm laughing my ass off in the parents demise, because they DEFINITELY had it coming!" He joins her in that, aware as the giggles erupted between them that any other emotion would back-door honor what the parents did.

"What ya wanna do now?" They ask at the same time. "I say we make today as happy as we can together, not only for us to show love, but to fully spite those who have it deserved!" Tynie plans. "Vindictive and fun.. I love it!" Bobby says headed in for a kiss. Enjoying the affection although conflicted about the vision she had, Tynie moans out to broadcast the former. Still reading his wife like a book, Bobby knows something less-than-celebratory is on her mind, choosing to deal with that AFTER the love display ends. They split off in time, Bobby wondering "Is my Honey still thinking that what happened just a bit ago makes me believe anything negative about you?" "Since that's never happened before.. as in EVER.. yes.." Tynie answers. "Think of it like this, he tried another way to reach you. Probably won't happen again given how it spooked us…the last flinches of your cross tattoo said that. at least as far as I am concerned." Bobby plans trying to ease her mind. "Works for me.. and as far as those last flinches. I read it like that too!" Tynie boasts electing to kickstart the vindictive celebrations with a shit-eating grin. Keith's ordered again by Bobby with Tynie's personal phone, she hears as that device is set down "We are taking the rest of today off from cooking. We may also be making a liquor run later so sodas for now.." Tynie then loads her purse figuring she'd check her levels after the liquor run, shooting back "Deal.. and speaking of dealings, my levels get checked AFTER we are done running around so you and I can relax." Bobby nods,agreeing with that no words uttered.

The delivery from Keith's made ten minutes after that talk, they feast in silence simply enjoying time together. Tynie cleans up from that as Bobby uses her practice phone's mobile web browser to see if any liquor stores delivered, just for something different. Discovering one did and setting up what they'd have gone out for, learning it'd arrive in about an hour that device is chucked back into her purse before Tynie returns. Winding up where she was on the couch, something tells Tynie to go ahead and check her levels, again golden as she then discovered. Chucking that kit once reloaded into her purse,that gets set at her feet. "Lemme guess, my Honey found a way for us to be alone together without having to leave the house." Tynie fires off. "Yep. That way I can be busy snuggling my wife.." Bobby answers, not totally elaborating as to what he'd pulled off. She giggles when he says that much, going for what he'd mentioned in a second saying in reply "That way I can be busy having those sexy muscles around me and bask in your love."

Unknown to Tynie, the liquor store that delivers is owned by Steve's brother Trent. Steve letting them both in when the delivery is at the door. "Have fun guys!" Steve says as Trent introduces himself " I'm Trent, Steve's my brother, he said you'd be cool with his keys bein used to let me in. I will load your mini-fridge for ya.. " "Hey man, was right. You two be safe!" These two say as one, Trent and Steve leaving after the mini-fridge is loaded as promised. "Is there ANYTHING my hubby CANNOT do?!" Tynie wonders. "Figure out why society has so many assholes, understand druggies, oh and skysurf!" Bobby answers. "True on the first ones, you smartass on the last!" Tynie responds. "I wasn't meaning the last one as a smartass!" Bobby says back laughing.

Having ordered top-of-the line drinks, Bobby slinks to where Tynie can check him out as some is gotten for each. Loving the views she got, Tynie purrs out in contented elation as her man makes it back to how he was seated before the grab for libations was made. "To the demise of a pair of druggie assholes, Meeting Trent, getting my clients handled, Little Man's second shot, and a State's Attorney with a heart and a brain in his skull!" Tynie toasts. "DEFINITELY!" Bobby responds as they drink at the same clip. The same Japanese beers they had yesterday experienced again, each one says not another thing until they're done. Sliding out from behind her as they were while drinking, Bobby rids of the bottles walking away just as Tynie likes: a brooding strut. "Damn I have it good! Hot man, terrific life, I'm OBSCENELY well protected and loved!" She yelps from the couch, getting Bobby to blush hard for the first time that day. Returning to her, Bobby answers "We have it good, you're just as hot to me as I am you. As for the protection and love being OBSCENE in levels.. that too is shared!" Several more drinks are shared, each one taking turns ridding of the bottles with struts for the other, as their day droned on.

Tynie is later a few sheets to the wind, evidencing that by scoring up two sodas from the mini-fridge before giving Bobby his. "The beers are amazing, I just know when to cut myself off.." She explains. "Good to know, and I was about to stop myself." He replies grinning. The sodas then chugged, Bobby rids of the cans this time figuring his wife needed time to relax from the beers. Tynie is sitting up in his spot, her head leaned back onto the couch with the biggest shit-eating grin he'd seen that day when Bobby gets back. That expression joined in, Bobby sits next to her as closely as he could without actually sitting on Tynie. "Today has been an intriguing kind of weird, a lot of good shit came out of bullshit. Now we just gotta hang the plaque from little man. I do NOT want my man doing that under the influence, because that's not safe." She purrs out. "Fair enough,and yes it has." He purrs back engulfing Tynie into his arms right away.

Their heads aimed at the heavens, Tynie says "We adore it when you from above let us know things, and love ya. My Other L.A. Please don't try to drop word on me like you did today again. I was scared beyond shitless!" Bobby adds "She was,and I agree." Tynie's tattoo jumps three times after that, in essence saying "Consider it done." Both feel that as Tynie had brought her right arm into Bobby's reach when she prayed to the skies, each one knowing the code behind the jumps without saying it. "Oy… " Tynie says lowly running her hand over her face. "You ok honey?" Bobby asks. "I am now." Tynie says, leaning hard into his arms the moment her hand is away from her face. He knows without an utterance it is best to let Tynie be in that embrace, also realizing she didn't want to say anything... yet. "Thank you babe for everything. I know I don't say it enough, but I am SERIOUSLY grateful.." Tynie confesses as tears relieving the tail end of her day's stress pass her eyes. "I'm just as grateful for you as you are of me,it's ok honey." Bobby consoles, goading out the last of Tynie's tearful venting by petting her back. Receptive as all hell to that, Tynie peeps out "I love you.. I didn't mean to end up like this. Today's weirdness has just kicked my ass." Bobby replies "Hell, I would be freaked 't worry about it.I love you."

Nodding as the tears from the oddity the day came packing with ended, Tynie glares lovingly into Bobby's eyes. A slow smile crossing her lips, Bobby returns it to provide proof that everything was indeed cool. "I say we don't mention the freaky shit about today until Sasha can hear it, and we NEVER mention my vision to anyone. With my practice now living, I cannot chance anything being leaked that could end it." Tynie plans calmly. "No contest.." Bobby answers ending any mention of the freaky aspects to their day, spoken or otherwise. Snuggling up closely, Tynie fakes out leaning her head on Bobby's pecs to slam him with a wildly passionate kiss. That new move catching him off guard, Bobby is actually impressed by how flawlessly it was done, mentally noting to try that on Tynie later.

The minute they break that off Tariyu calls Bobby's phone,squealing like he just won the lottery "Bobby.. guess what?! Jina likes me! She wants to be together for as long as we see fit,no forever garbage! She kissed my cheek and everything! Jina said I am a gentleman! *Screams*" Holding the phone away from his ear, Bobby makes it to where Tynie heard that too. "ROCK ON LITTLE MAN!" Tynie shoots back. "NICE!" Bobby adds in as the screams on the other end die off. "Sorry for my reaction, just never thought I'd get a second shot at happiness like this." Tariyu confesses. "Little Man, you didn't look for it did ya? Sometimes the BEST things happen outta nowhere.. " They say back as one,as Little Man admits "Sure didn't,thanks guys!Enjoy your gift and your nite!" "We will!" Bobby says for the two as Tariyu hangs up. "He reacts like me too!" Tynie realizes. Rubbing his ear, Bobby nods. "My poor Honey,come here.."Tynie purrs, causing him to lean onto her chest. "Who knew someone so small could yell like you?" Bobby wonders. "Apparently God did and we just got word!" Tynie kids. "Sounds like it.." Bobby adds in, his ear done stinging. "How we manage this, I will NEVER know, but we go from weirdness and learning of bullshit with a side of freakiness to ending days laughing..go figure!" Tynie boasts. "I know! That's far from being knocked however!" Bobby brags back.

They slowly relax from it all, each one happier than anything to just be holding the other. A knock at the door disturbs that, Jina's mom on the other side. "I am Torey, Jina's seeing your Little Man. Wanted to give ya this because he SWORE that you two are where he learned how to treat ladies and society." "Hey Torey, thanks. It's be safe." Tynie says taking the meal just obtained before securing the house. Bobby clears the bulk of the coffee table as his woman brings them what was just delivered. "Torey's cool. She got us dinner, didn't expect that." Tynie informs. "So I heard." Bobby says back, each one knowing what was unspoken. Kissing before they eat, Tynie and Bobby's hearts party at what Torey said that was un-repeated in words. Their meal soon devoured as the smooch ends, these two cap off that particular elation in a quiet snuggle. Later breaking that off, Tynie takes care of the trash from that as Bobby grabs them a soda as a nitecap.

Given the amount of beer they had earlier, it was figured best not to drink liquor again that day. Tynie was secretly worried the beers would affect her levels, checking them twice before sitting down next to her man. She was right within decent range both times, loading her purse after that with a huge smile. "I won't have to worry about level-checking til tomorrow, our phones haven't gone off so what the hell? May as well stash that all for now." She lets out as they return to a cuddle, smiling. "We've wound up with surprises that had good notes to them for the most part. Little Man got an unexpected second shot at happiness, and I got to hold my woman undisturbed for the bulk of today." Bobby mentions happily. "We sure did, and I am grateful for Tariyu's deserves it. I got to enjoy my man's devotion and strength for the lot of today without having many distractions." Tynie shoots back, both making a conscience decision not to mention the freaky vision Tynie had, for the time being. Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest by the heartbeat saying softly "Love you Honey. " "Love you Honey." Bobby returns, pecking her cheek. "No more visions like today.. God Please.. I can't handle them.." Tynie prays in her head. "Sweetie, don't let that whole vision thing enter your mind. It freaked out my hottie, too much to be honored any more in thoughts or words. To me it is done with and never to be mentioned again." Bobby pleads. "Yes Hottie, perfect plan.." She finalizes as the weight of the day's oddities is in full lifted from Tynie's person and soul at the same time.

"Hell yeah that feels soo damn good!" Tynie yelps out contently prior to finishing "I am in the to-die-for carved guns of the man I dream of all the time and the day's oddity has been lifted off of me spiritually!" Bobby sighs out as a man inlove as that leaves Tynie's lips, elated that not only was he hit on but she had at last been made totally relaxed and content. "I feel just as good as you do baby. I do have a genius bombshell in my arms after all. Not only that, I am excited that you're heart and soul no longer have those concerns imprisoning them." Tynie hears as a sigh leaves her lips, one of love as she too is hit on and witness to Bobby's elated mellowing.

"Always and forever lovie, I am yours." Tynie tells him. "Forever and Always my Lovie. I am yours." He answers as they kiss yet again, this time more wildly passionate than words. Their mind wander, neither one certain as to what should be done after this affection ceases. Tynie does get one thing sent to her from heaven, a feeling that the vision was a ONE TIME thing. That serves to amplify her intensity of the kiss, Bobby trying like hell to match it being never before given one like THAT. Bobby takes one look into Tynie's eyes after they separate, learning in that gaze that Tynie learned basically the nature of the thing to never be mentioned again. Matching the glow in his, they giggle out happily in the name of partying over that.

Their phones do not go off again that day, the others figuring that anything needed to be known shall be discussed when the time is right. Tynie's clients all set up to meet her Thursday, no one who has her practice line reaches out again in that regard. Tynie slinks herself onto Bobby's lap, smiling so hard that her jaw doesn't even have time to pop. Bobby gives back as he got, taking her up into his arms as her purse is gathered by his foot. Tynie reaches out for it, already aware as to where they were headed, slinging the purse to her abdomen from there, then returning the arm she scored it with to Bobby's shoulders. Tynie being elatedly whisked to bed, the two laugh as their weird day draws to a happy close. Setting her down the moment they get to their room, the purse is unloaded by Tynie as Bobby slides into bed, for a change of pace. Getting in beside him, Tynie holds her man with one arm, throwing the covers over them both with the other.

A kiss so wild and hot that there is no verbage available for description mutually bestowed, these two show love in a deeper degree than transpired at all that day. Their souls already had many times of communication with the heavenly observers, all angels knowing what they wanted. All wishes granted them, Tynie and Bobby sleep entangled in each other tighter by the moment until such a point where any closer would obstruct their breathing.

Liberation arrived in weird ways for the two and their Little Man today, alongside a second shot for him. Happiness ending the day was more than deserved by those involved….


	36. 36

Title: Tynie's Proving Grounds

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, all others are mine.

The next day dawns,Tynie senses something's wrong with her man, leaping from their hold to check on him. Kissing him gently, her hand goes for his chest by the heartbeat, finding that to not be usual at all. "Baby, wake up." She pleads, causing Bobby to awaken with a groan. Looking into her eyes, Tynie tells him "Your heartbeat didn't feel right. That's why I woke you. Forgive me." "Nothing to forgive. My baby was lookin out for me." Bobby grunts out holding her hand over his chest in pain. "Alright! THAT'S IT! I am hauling your ass to a hospital!" Tynie says scoring her man up without taking time to gather the phones or anything else, racing out of their home barely taking time to get the keys or lock up. "God,HELP! I don't need speeding tickets, I need my man!" Tynie howls at the sky the moment Bobby is pretty much tossed into her personal SUV. Slamming his door behind that, Tynie leaps across the hood of the SUV, landing on one foot before opening her door and flying inside. Her door slammed behind her, Tynie hits a panic button on the keychain that is a remote means of waking Steve, which she'd find out more on later.

From that point, Tynie's personal SUV is flying down the road, flashers and horn blaring. Tynie prays that she gets Bobby help in time, trying like hell to be tough in his presence. Breathing erratically and unable to speak, Bobby's current state only causes Tynie to do 140 in a 35, her speedometer needle totally buried. No cops bother them, Tynie's prayer on that answered. Arriving at the hospital, Steve is next to a cardio doctor ordering the doc to take Bobby inside without bothering Tynie until that ride is parked. Before she knew it, Bobby was rushed inside and her vehicle was parked, Tynie's mind a blur of worries. Steve meets her at the entrance saying "I had a special panic button put on all your keys, for shit like this.." "You FUCKING RULE!" Tynie cries. "I 's get you inside by Bobby." Steve replies guiding her in. "Scared… so scared.. cannot lose my Robbie-bear… God please…" Tynie bawls into Steve's arms. "He's in good hands. Shhh… shhh…" "I didn't grab my license, my kit, nothing man. I just tarzan'd Bobby the hell out of my house, barely locking up and hauled every ass I could to get here!" Tynie cries confessing. "I already took care of that don't have worries,about that shit." Steve says, knowing Bobby'd want him there with Tynie. The cardio doctor had heard everything Tynie admitted, saying "Your timing kicked ass Mrs. saved him." Leaping from Steve's arms at that Tynie says "Doc, everyone calls me Tynie. How the hell did I save him with my timing?" "You must have caught that something was off, and how you dealt with it saved precious time. He is having tests run and as far as I can tell will not require surgery." The doc says, getting "Dude, I hope you ain't fuckin around with has already been told to sue everything that moves if Bobby's health is treated like a fucking game.. GOT ME?!"

Steve nods adding "She isn't lying I will" The Doc leaps back, saying "I wouldn't do that. Honest." The cardiology high rank is behind the doctor, saying "He wont, because I AM PERSONALLY taking over this case. I will explain as soon as he GETS THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" The first doc bails at that, as the high rank says "I heard the last name of our patient, wondered if you were linked. After all the good you've done with that Project, I will handle everything myself. First order of business is cancelling those UNNEEDED tests, only doing the RIGHT ones."

Tynie turns partially away from the high ranked cardio doc, flipping Steve off with both hands. Steve walks up to the cardio high rank asking "How fast.." "Tonight. I will fax you my statement." Steve nods, figuring he'd go after the first cardio doc AFTER Bobby's ok. "Tynie, I will check Bobby again and determine if my soon-to-be former colleague lied to you about he did consider my appearing for you in court DONE!" The cardiology high rank gets hugged tightly for that, ending the talk without words. That broken off from, an orderly is saying "He wants Tynie." Bolting after the orderly, Tynie leaves Steve in the dust for a few. Seeing Bobby seated in that hospital bed on those monitors scared the fuck out of Tynie, who bit that back in the name of being strong. Taking a spot by his hip, Bobby knows she's fighting tears "I'm gonna be OK saved me. "Bobby says. "I can't live without my Robbie-bear. I love you.." Tynie lets out. The cardio high rank behind them without Tynie knowing, the pair learn "It was a mild heart attack. No need for surgery, just some meds and a couple diet changes. He can be released in a few hours." "THANK YOU DOC!" Tynie yelps. Steve was across the room taking notes on that, knowing already he was to "Sue something that moved…" As Tynie put it. Steve then walks up to Bobby and Tynie saying "I had something rigged to your car keys. All sets so that if something hit and I was needed. I could be there at the hit of a button. Tynie used it, which is how I got here. Let's just say she told me on two counts that I am number one before the high rank cardio doc got here." Bobby nods, already aware what that meant, smiling softly that his woman handled all that while being scared over him.

"Robbie-bear.. "Tynie cries out taking his hand in hers. "Awww babe.." He whispers, moving his hand to her face, wiping away the tears. Steve motions for the cardio doc, whispering about getting Bobby's prescriptions as to leave the two alone. That handed over, the pills are gotten by Steve in the downstairs pharmacy before Tynie signs Bobby out. The two spent the remaining time Bobby was in the hospital not saying a word, just being together. Her name scrawled on the release forms, Tynie ganks the pills from Steve's hands whispering "Dude, I owe ya for earlier." "No ya don't." Steve confirms, ending that talk. Bobby is then ready to go home, Tynie trying to carry him to the SUV which got him there in the first place. Halfway managing, Bobby doesn't contest it figuring his wife doing this was her way of showing just how far she went to cover his ass when it was needed. Letting him in before entering herself, Tynie yelps at the skies "THANK YOU!" "Definitely, thanks!" Bobby returns in kind as his door is shut behind him. Flying across the SUV by its nose again, Tynie stuntjumps the hood of that ride to get to her door. The same styled hop in she gave when they left, that SUV is again flying, Steve having told her earlier no worries about tickets. Crying a bit as she drove, the panic of that morning finally beginning to be let out as the ride home was made for Bobby, Tynie holds nothing back but says just the same:Not a damn thing. Bobby watches his wife as that all happens, a mix of pride and worry crossing his face.

Arriving back at their house, Steve is there to let them inside, Tynie racing to get Bobby out of the SUV the second it's parked. Their doors slamming behind the two, she tries again to carry her man, this time getting told "Baby, no. That'll hurt my Tynie-mama, please." Relenting, Tynie then holds her husband around the waist. "Dude..tell me you did NOT wake the others, or at least NOT Sasha and TreMarkis." Tynie admonishes. "Sasha is clueless, as for the others. I text updated them. Figured the cardio unit would have a visitor restriction." Steve says back. "Thanks man!" The two say together, Bobby getting whisked onto the couch. "Steve, go home, you got work to do. Love ya man. I got it from here." Tynie says as Steve obeys silently, locking up after he exits. Turns out the cardio high rank faxed ALL the dirt on the original doctor to Steve, him finding a PILE of papers on his fax machine when he got home.

"Robbie-bear, I am soo sorry for how I woke you. I panicked like a bat outta hell from the second your heartbeat didn't feel right." Tynie bawls out. Hearing the new pet name for a second time, Bobby says "You did NOTHING wrong, you saved me." "I did?" Tynie wonders. "Yes." Bobby replies, holding her. Tynie leans in and starts kissing him gently, still scared to be too heavy-handed with her moves. Pulling away gingerly after a few minutes, Tynie says "I'm trying to be soft with my man right now. " "Don't, it's not needed." Bobby says taking her up for a REAL kiss by his definition. Tynie melts into that affection, happy at last to be sharing the kind of love displays she'd become used to. "Does he know I Tarzan'd his ass across the house against his rules about me trying to carry him?" Tynie wonders to herself.

Breaking off what is their wildest romance so far that day, Bobby looks her dead in the eyes. "Oh God Honey.. I was scared shitless and beyond. I actually carried you across the house and to my personal SUV.I didn't grab my kit or the phones or my badgeholder with my drivers' license. Ijust bolted you to the SUV. I did 140 in a 35, blaring my horn and flashers like my mind was completely lost. I cried in Steve's arms, the whole nine." Tynie confesses. Shaking violently from head-to-toe as that confession is let out, her Robbie-bear makes good on that petname by holding Tynie with everything he had. "Oh God…my baby was so scared over me that everything you needed was left here." Bobby mutters. She nods, saying "Today's events were my proving grounds really. I have always said I would have your back to extremes. I just showed my hand…" His reply to that is "Thank you my Tynie-mama. I love you." Noticing shame in Bobby's eyes, Tynie says "Now Robbie-bear,no shame in this, please. I did just as you when I needed it." He nods, realizing she was right as a proud smile kicked his shame's ass. "Little Man's gonna shit bricks when he gets wind of THIS." Tynie thinks to herself.

Bobby looks her in the eyes again saying with a bit of despondence "Sorry I put you through that." "Don't be, I got to prove the depth of how my vows were taken, just as you have. Any changes you gotta make are gonna be shared. I won't have it any other way." Tynie answers. "But gorgeous, that's not fair to you." Bobby protests. "What would be more unfair is if I had to live without you.. this is the lesser of two evils." Tynie replies, crying gently. "Ok my Tynie-mama." Bobby says taking her by the hand. "I am now the medical asspain." He whispers as they head back to their room. "Robbie-bear,we're gonna make it, even with 't say that again please." Tynie whispers back. They nod together, concurring with each other not speaking anymore for a bit.

Their phones didn't even go off although Tynie'd left them behind, Steve apparently kept everyone appraised better than he said. Bobby gives his wife a lost pup look, which gets Tynie to check her levels. Good anyways, the kit is reloaded and set down. Returning to her man's side, Tynie mouths "I'm good babe." Bobby then takes the pills from his wife who'd held onto them after leaving the SUV, reading the label to learn the schedule of dosing. "They gave ya one before we left the hospital. You're good for now.." She tells him. Those get set alongside her kit by their phones, Bobby then lowering himself onto the bed. Tynie joins him as they communally yelp at the skies again "Thanks y'all, you know why." The covers thrown over the two by Tynie, she whispers "Today my Robbie-bear doesn't do much. Relaxing as much as possible if I have anything to say about it." "Yes my Tynie-mama." Bobby says as they kiss again. "Thank you again babe." He whispers as she dozes off. "Anytime." She replies as sleep returns to them. Tynie's slumber is mixed between mellowed and fitful, her heart still fighting the fears she just endured. While asleep, a VERY fitful dream hits Tynie.. HARD. "Baby.. no.. God.. Not my Robbie-Bear.. please.. no.. no.. NOOOO!" She bellows while asleep, clinging to her man with everything she has. "Shhhh..Shhhh I'm here. It's over now. I'm OK." Bobby says in his sleep, hearing the terrified yowls of his woman.

Several hours pass as the two try to get rest, Bobby managing that better than Tynie. Awakening before him, she slips a kiss to his cheek and goes to make them something to eat. Seeing the diet changes are far from as bad as she expected, Tynie whispers "This shit's gonna be easy." Everything prepared, she returns to Bobby whom had slowly awakened in her absence. "Morning love.." She says smiling. "Morning honey." He answers getting served in bed right as she hopped in next to him. Feasting together in silence, their hearts beating simultaneous tones serving as the only thing heard. Their coffees sipped on afterwards, Bobby tries to get up and clear it all. Getting a lost pup look from Tynie, he relents, realizing his woman was NOT kidding when she said he isn't doing much that day.

Her heading to handle that, Bobby tails Tynie with their phones and medical stuff stashed into the purse which was found under his endtable. Those things loaded onto the coffee table, Bobby realizes the new plaque was yet to be hung. Laying that aside on her endtable, he knew before she mentioned such that this particular home-errand was on hold. All things cleaned up from their meal, Tynie slowly approaches her man, sliding next to him just-as-gently. "Come here baby." Bobby says soothingly. Tynie obeys, nuzzling where his heartbeat can be felt while crying silently. "I withheld these tears til we got out of the hospital, thought I was done my Liege." Tynie mutters. "Sorry… your… what now?" Bobby asks, catching what she'd called him before concluding quietly "We are equals honey, no Liege business. That name for me isn't right, tells me I'm above you when I'm not." "Yes my Robbie-bear. " Tynie replies just as low toned as he spoke. Petting her hair to calm his wife down, Bobby's fingers tell her what he wouldn't let his lips: "That's better.."

"We are not going out unless its urgent today, I don't feel like it." Tynie mentions. "Fair enough." Bobby says back. Breaking the hold to get Bobby something to take his pills with, Tynie tries not to tease him too much. Arriving back to where he could keep her close, Tynie serves him a bottled water and the dose of his meds. The second part of that obtained while Bobby wondered why his lady was treating him with featherlike softness, not wanting to ask until that task was over with. "Tynie-mama, I won't break.I actually don't like it when you are treating me so softly. I know ya mean well with it, but please trust me." He says calmly. "Yes dear." She mouths, trying to smile. "I put my woman through hell today, she's still petrified. Gotta show her that I'm alright,but how?" Bobby thinks to himself. "Just hold me tightly." She whispers at him, reading his mind like a novel. He does as asked, and a message hits their TV from Tynie's personal phone from Steve. Tariyu was scared but learned that it was handled and the others aside from Sasha and TreMarkis were advised of what happened. Everyone was also ordered to NOT bother Tynie and Bobby UNLESS it was urgent by Steve.

Tynie reaches for her phone to use the text-from-speech feature saying their thanks before making Bobby's embrace totally shared. His muscles worked magic on Tynie's still-petrified heart, melting away many slices of her panic which were remaining. "What triggered this, that's what I wanna know." Tynie says. Steve texts again saying the tests showed that the cause of this was from back before Tynie knew Bobby. He used to smoke and that caused the stress on his body which lead to today's events. "Damn man,is there ANYTHING you can't get word on?" Texted back to Steve before he says "The key to world peace." Tynie and Bobby laugh at that, finally attempting a start of their day's relaxation as that phone is laid down again. "Baby, is that why you wanted me to not smoke?" She asks. "Yep." He answers, ashamed that this is how she found out. "Hon, what did I say about shame?" Tynie poses. "Not to have any. How'd ya know?" Bobby replies. "It was blasted all over that fine face." She says in return. He kisses her again, trying to use his tongue's well-known dexterities to show not only love but gratitude for everything Tynie'd done that day.

Another text from Steve is obtained as they continue the love display, ignored til that's over. Tynie hears the alert on her phone, answering it to uncover that nothing else major was found in Bobby's tests. "THANK YA JESUS!" She replies, Steve replying " !" Her phone set down again, Tynie takes Bobby into her arms as tightly as she could. "Oh God.. that was too close.. way too close.." She pines from his chest. "I'm still here baby… hush.. hush.. I'm OK.. My Tynie-mama saved me.." He says to her consolingly. "I saved ?" Tynie wonders. "Hell yeah! You totally flew when I needed it most, everything else done in that was a backup." Bobby says to her. "Robbie-bear, I don't know where the power came from. I was fucking petrified, my heart was racing while breaking. Steve had our backs like sexy on my husband too!" Tynie admits. "Never heard THAT one before." Bobby laughs, causing her to leap into that alongside him. The prior lines she said slamming him hard, Tynie's held for dear life and beyond by her Robbie-bear, nothing else said for a time.

Something telling Bobby to NOT say any more about what happened today shame-wise, Tynie hears "I have the BEST wife on the planet!" "As I the BEST husband. Remember you did similar for me." She replies smiling as big as she could. Bobby nods, really not wanting to remember that night, realizing she'd made one hell of a case with that line nonetheless. "Today was my proving grounds, had to show my hunky one just what lengths I'd go to." "Well, my Tynie-mama kicked ass then,proving grounds totally owned!" Bobby brags. Bowing to that, she mentions not again that he'd done the same for her.

"Where'd you come up with Robbie-bear anyways?" Bobby asks. "I once heard you call yourself Robert, and you are my Sexy Bear so I just blended the two." Tynie explains. He giggles at that, admitting "I did the same with your new petname. You're my Sexy Mama and my Tynie, so those two got made into way you did." They laugh wildly as the talk about new petnames ends, each one at last basking in the semblances of calm that had entered their day. "It feels so good to be in your arms baby.I can be relaxed and feel safe." Tynie purrs out. "I love holding you.. just having my Tynie-mama close is perfect." He replies.

Bobby's eyes glared into lovingly by Tynie, his mind kicking his ass is sold out to her. "Hubby stop did nothing wrong. Some things will be different those differences will only help my diabetes if ya think about it." She pleads. "Yes wifey, you're right. Never thought of that." He answers with a small grin. Tynie leans in to kiss him, trying to use that to enhance his smile to one she's more content with. Returning that, the two spend a good while in the midst of affections, this time with no strings relating to earlier events attached. Breaking off from that later, Bobby checks the changes he's to make due to the transpirings around dawn, saying "This shit's gonna be a cakewalk!" "I KNOW!" Tynie yelps out happily, basically admitting she'd already checked.

The paper set on her endtable, Tynie tells him "Given the fact my King is to kick back today, I will hang the plaque. Just gonna need a certain gorgeous man to spot me." Bobby's jaw drops as that is heard, and this is said back as that part of him re-sets itself slowly. "Certainly lover." "Baby's gonna work herself ragged just so I can relax, that's not fair to her." Bobby pines to himself, but what is declared is "Lovie, I have an idea. Yes, I know you want me relaxed and I totally worship you for it. I say we take turns making each other relax today, especially after this morning and what it did to my honey." "If that's how ya want it. Ok." She answers. "It is. that'd actually make me more mellow than having my sweet woman flying about trying to serve me hand-and-foot." She nods, leaning against his shoulder as a tirade of deep breaths leave her lips.

"Something tells me when Little Man hears of this, he's gonna shit bricks!" Tynie worries. "Speak of the devil!" Bobby says as Tariyu calls Tynie's practice phone. "I'm willing to cancel my date with Jina for you guys. Say the word and it's done. I heard.." Tariyu trails off. "No way dude! I know I'm your brother now, but Tynie'd be pissed if you did that. You know how her heart is. I know ya mean well, but trust me man." Bobby says back. "Yep, I do. Just relax today you two. Sorry I bothered ya against Steve's orders. I just wanted to offer." Tariyu says as Tynie takes the phone. "Little Man, did you just try to cancel on Jina for us? If you did, Bobby's right. We are OK, you enjoy your date. As for Steve's orders, I will just tell him you wanted to offer coming over to care for Bobby so I could relax and didn't know if that was classified as an urgent call should he ask: but on ONE catch: you DON'T cancel on Jina!" "Yes sis, as you wish." Little Man says as they hang up and that phone is set aside another time.

"He's so sweet, I didn't mean to be so harsh on Little Man." They say as one, each aware anyhow that their harshness was justified. Tynie then starts to doze off against Bobby, snuggling her Robbie-bear tighter than ever. He lays her back onto the couch, taking his top off to cover her before a light kiss hits her cheek. "My turn." He whispers, delicately bowing away to get them something made for a bit of an early lunch. "Be careful." Tynie whimpers as his top is held against her person so tightly her knuckles are whitened by the grasp. "I will be." He whispers back petting her hands as to plead for Tynie to release some of the hold on that top. She does, smiling at the receipt of his touch.

Bobby makes them something special that actually meets his new diet requirements without relenting too much of what they typically enjoy, laying a long-stemmed chocolate rose on the side next to Tynie's. A return trip to her made, Tynie awakes to the scent of what was prepared, leaping to make room for Bobby on the couch. Joining her on that furniture, their meal is slid onto the coffee table before one of his arms abounds Tynie. She sees the rose beside hers, picking it up to discover it was actually a hybrid of two of her favorites: Roses and chocolate. "Robbie-Bear,thank you." She whispers. "Anytime my Tynie-Mama." He answers as they begin eating. The new diet not seeming as hardcore as she'd feared, Tynie moans out happily in every bite. Bobby takes that as not only her enjoyment but a sign that her day is gonna get better, joining in how she was feasting, as the chocolate rose is practically inhaled. This time, the coffees were different: English toffee creamer'd. "Hubby,did you do all this for me?" She wonders as they finish. "Yes." Bobby answers smiling as his arms wrap around her. Sighing out, Tynie says "Wow, thank you." "Thank you for showing me your love as you did today." He answers smiling. "Anytime." She finalizes as they begin to sit in total silence.

The last things at that moment said are started by Tynie as a hand waves about the coffee table "I'll handle that shit later.." Bobby nods, realizing she was taking their arrangement for the day seriously before advising "First my honey relaxes in your favorite place." "With honor." She says as her frame slides into his chest. "My other L.A., Mama, Greyg, all of our angels, God.. THANK YOU.. You know why.." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby sees the whisp of her worries about earlier grace her lips as the smile she'd developed disappears. "I know honey. I thanked them too. Please go back to showing that heart-melting smile."He prays to her, getting his wish in less than a second. His top still across her shoulders, Bobby does not move it figuring that aided in Tynie's being relaxed. For the first time that day, Tynie picks up Bobby's heartbeat being just as usual, which makes her melt. "There ya go baby, relax. "Bobby whispers. She does without another peep, taking her hands across his pecs in a petting motion. "She's NEVER done THAT before. Poor honey was scared worse than she said!" Bobby thinks to himself, not stopping her from that move.

Tynie stops herself in that maneuver, as if someone from heaven told her to, saying proudly "I totally kicked ass with how I managed earlier!" "Exactly!" Bobby replies happily. Steve was a snot, finding out what Tariyu offered and how Tynie was gonna play it. A text saying as much crossing the TV from Bobby's phone. Tynie say she doesn't know if what happened earlier warrants a postponement of the settlement distribution, getting Steve to say he'd be there for that on Thursday to back the two up. A grateful text shot back, that phone is set down. Bobby saw what she said about holding off on her clients for him saying "I'm glad Steve stopped you. I don't want you doing that for me, please. I know you had good motives, but lover that's not fair to the people who'd been waiting this long." Tynie says "I see that now, and my head of security is gonna have backup that day, as for others, that depends on Steve's schedule. Sorry baby." "Don't be, it's understandable." Bobby replies, cooling her worried jets urgently. "I will be right back, I swear. you relax babe." Tynie vows as the cleanup from lunch is taken care of. Bobby texts Steve with what Tynie said about security and backup, getting replied with "My motive exactly… until you see your doctor again." That considered a deal, Bobby's phone is again set down right as Tynie plops onto the couch next to her Robbie-bear.

"Before my man EVEN thinks I find you ANYTHING less than Perfection after today: guess again. I had days where I was less-than-on my A –game when my medical kicked the shit outta me, you are just as entitled." Tynie declares, by some regard catching Bobby torturing himself in his head. "I remember, you're right." Bobby says back, the self-torment ended immediately. A knock at the door interrupts the two, Tynie flying across the house by one leap made off the couch to answer it. A flower guy and Keith are on the other side, each with gifts for the couple. Those obtained, Tynie shuts the door after the pair are hugged and locks up. Taking the flowers to the coffee table, Bobby sees a card that says "Steve NEVER said we couldn't do stuff for ya, signed Your Family" The meal from Keith's taken to the fridge as Tynie uncovered it was actually frozen upon delivery, her trek to the couch is made. Sliding her frame as to try a new means of being close to her hubby, Bobby says "Babe, that stunt was awesome. Please don't do that all the time though,don't want my wifey injured trying to rush about." "Deal!" She chirps happily as the card is seen. "Those sneaky little SHITS!" Tynie laughs. "I KNOW!" Bobby laughs back.

Kicking her feet out from under her, Bobby notices something about her right ankle which sets his mind to worrying. "When did…" He trails off. "Dawn.." Tynie confesses. "Oh my God.. Baby!" Her Robbie-bear yowls. "It's just contused, not really sprained. I'll be OK." Tynie tries to console. Taking that ankle into his hands, Bobby kisses it repeatedly as this passes his lips "My Tynie-mama took this saving my you so much!" "My contused ankle in the name of THAT was an honor." She peeps out as the smooches to her ankle stop and it's laid across his lap. Her Robbie-bear mouths "Thanks Sexy.." "How can you tell when it's not full blown sprained?" He wonders. "Simple, I'd be walkin funny if it was sprained." Tynie answers. The next thing done is a check of her levels, being a smidge high, Tynie figures that on the meal and reloads the kit.

"My baby is not gonna hang that plaque today, not with that ankle. I don't want it worse." Bobby says. "Works with me honey." She replies as her stance next to him is totally altered. Her head in his lap, Tynie coos out "I love my Robbie-bear." Blushing as he is getting used to the new nickname, Bobby returns "As I do my Tynie-mama." "You're not used to that new petname.. are ya?" she poses. "About as used to it as you are yours." He shoots back laughing. Erupting in giggles, Tynie gets about as red in the cheeks as he was. Even when the blushing hit her face, they said together "No bashin my baby over what happened around dawn… please." "Fair enough!" The two answer simultaneously as Bobby sets up a few comedies for their viewing. The laughs coming on from each one have no tetherings of the dawn-timed events anywhere near them, the day at long last becoming better with every giggle. The DVD player hitching AGAIN causes Tynie to slide off of Bobby's lap,and the second that is disconnected from the system this is mentioned "Fuck DVD players. I say we get a gaming system with DVD capacities next time, their durability is better." Bobby answers "Good idea!"

Making it back to her man, Tynie is watched with every step by Bobby who was worried she'd start "Walkin funny." She didn't and they resolve to chill in the Jacuzzi when Tynie says "My Robbie-bear needs the jets to mellow out." That trip made without the phones, neither one gives a shit if anything causes those devices to go off. Changing the second they get to their room, the two walk to the hot tub closely as they could. Tynie sets EVERYTHING up as Bobby is told "You get in first." Joining him, Tynie holds her Robbie-bear with every muscle in her body. "My Tynie-mama was amazing today, the proving grounds were totally mastered. I am so proud!" Bobby boasts. "Thank you honey." She peeps out modestly, neither one saying another thing afterwards.

Happy tears leave Tynie's eyes this time, her existence's every aspect elated that in fact Bobby was there to stay. The Lord and their angels saw to that, and although she packed an injury, Tynie could give a fuck less about a contused ankle. "Now those are the kinda tears I like to see. My woman's happy."Bobby says gently. "I am, and I know for a fact my man's trying to find a way to keep that the case." "You got THAT right!" Bobby yelps back. Getting out of the hot tub moments after that is all said, Bobby sees Tynie's ankle isn't looking nearly as bad as earlier. Changing back to their PJ's when they get to their room again, a glued together trek is made to the couch. Tynie's draped across him as Bobby sits down, by his non-mentioned insistence. Trying to put his mind at total ease, she says "I love you so much. Today in it's own right has already kicked ass and taken names, for the most part. Yes I was scared outta BOTH our minds around dawn, but I found out that how I managed that appeased my King. That's what I wanna do: Keep my Robbie-bear happy." Bobby smiles larger than life at that, replying softly "It did, and I am right with you on the keeping happy part."

"One last thing connected to dawn's events, I will set up the meeting with a doctor for whatever day ya want.. Thursday's out though." Tynie plans. "How about Friday morning then?" Bobby replies. "GOOD CALL!" Tynie replies, ending that whole discussion as well as future mentionings of how that day started. A slight shiver encompasses Tynie, causing Bobby to grab her up closely and cover his wife with his top again. "You're so good to me.." She purrs. Looking into his eyes, Tynie sees this mouthed "As you are me."

She tries her hand at napping again, safely entrenched in Bobby's arms. This time, no fits of panic hit her, Bobby being honored by that much. Sliding away again to make them a meal, Bobby does just as was committed earlier. Heading for the fridge, Keith's delivery pokes out in Bobby's eyes, that being warmed up for them both. Winding up by his wife on the couch moments later, Bobby tries to set it all up for them without awakening Tynie. She slides to where he can sit next to her anyways, the meal causing her nap to end. Bottled waters gotten for each, they feast in perpetual quietness, just happier than hell for the fact they were still as one.

The meal over with, they clear from it together to change the day's ping-pong of taking care of each other up a little. "I do worry about a couple of things." Bobby admits. "Which are?" Tynie wonders, as her man leans into an ear "How I am gonna keep making love to my wife as it's liked with this new situation.." His Tynie-mama replies "Honey.. that's easy. We just take a day or so off from that until you're used to the pills. From there we take things as they come. I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Bobby protests "But that means my woman goes without.." Leaning into his ear this time, Tynie replies "We have other ways to fix that problem." Bobby glows at that remark, knowing full well just what she meant. Tynie nods, but then admonishes "Not today though." "Works with me lovie." Bobby replies.

Precisely what Bobby hoped she'd not catch with his worry slams Tynie's heart HARD. "Honey. Did you actually fret about that in the misguided belief I'd be pissed about not making love given today's dawn events, thinking that's a major thing with me?" Dropping his head slowly, Tynie got her answer. "Robbie-bearm listen. I DO love it when we get wild in bed, don't you dare think otherwise. I LOVE YOU MORE. The intimacy can be held off or handled in our other means. it's OK." Tynie muttered as his head is lifted by her right hand. Bobby smiles at that, saying back "Perfect plan honey. I'm sorry." "It's all good, no worries." Tynie answers kissing him after that without restraint. He brings her just what she gave, they both allow their tongues to mosh vehemently against each other in moan-backed bliss.

The eventual separation from that causes the two to land hip-to-hip again as they go to getting their phones loaded into Tynie's purse, with the port for charging. Each one handles their medical stuff briefly, mouthing to the other "I'm good now baby." Those items join the others in Tynie's purse as they head for their room one more time. "I'm gonna miss carrying my baby like royalty." Bobby whimpers. "Oh lover It's alright. That's also on hold not done with forever. We can make that a periodic thing so that my man's not over-stressing that sexy body and perfectly loving heart. Trust me, that's alright." Tynie consoles. Bobby replies "If that's what my Tynie-mama wishes." "It is." She finalizes with a smile. Her purse then unloaded onto his endtable for the most part, the only thing taken to her side is the diabetic kit moments after all three phones are charging.

The two make a trek for the shower to wash each other down.. or so Bobby thinks. She sets him up just as he's done her, using his bodywash for a bubble bath of sorts. "You've done this for me..It's about damn time I return the favor." Tynie admits as he sinks into the tub. Crying out, Tynie hears "I'm making my Queen go without so much you've gotten used to." Stripping out of her PJ's, Tynie walks up to him crying back "Lesser of two evils. I'd rather go without some things for a while than go without YOU." Holding her Robbie-bear as closely as she could given where he was right then, he pines "Unfair sacrifices." Replying to that with pride to her voice, Tynie shoots back "More like Honored Sacrifices. They assure me I get to keep my man." Slipping from how she knelt, Bobby catches her halfway in the tub, which gives Tynie just enough to slide the rest of the way inside that area. "Baby's still SERIOUSLY worried about losing me,aren't ya?" He asks. "FUCKIN RIGHT!" Tynie replies. "Tynie-mama listen. I LOVE YOU. I'm here. You saw to that." "We'll make it." She trails off. "Yes we shall." He answers as they wind up making good on what Bobby thought that trek to the tub meant. She slinks out first as that is done with, holding a hand out for him. Bobby takes that happily as they dry off and head to change totally as the moves to their bed are made.

A last neck-shot up towards the heavens made by Tynie,and Bobby hears "I proved my grounds today. Showed my Robbie-bear JUST how far I took my vows, throwing everything except my love to the wind. Took a contused ankle in the process, but hell it was WORTH IT!" "That ya did baby!" Bobby brags, taking her up into his arms slightly. Her head draped to his shoulders, Tynie says "Now, there's to be no more thinking what I am willing to hold off on or modify handling is an unfair sacrifice. You've done similarly for me, so I'm just leveling shit out. You said it earlier,we are equals." "You got a deal sexy." He replies,the bulk of remaining frets conjured up that day eviscerated from each of them in that remark.

Communally hopping into the bed after such a wicked means of the day starting at that obscene hour, both are exhausted, their typical cuddle ensuing seconds after they are laid down. Tynie breaks that just long enough to cover them, petting Bobby's chest before saying "Rest well my Robbie-bear. Chances are I will be keeping eyes on you overnight." Shaking his head, Bobby retorts "My Tynie-mama's done enough for me today, please don't pull an all-nighter to top that off." Nestling her head against his chest simultaneously moving her hands to his shoulders, Tynie complies, only to have her man make the snuggle tighter by pulling her arms gingerly to atop where her hands were.

"Thank ya Jesus… I get to keep my Robbie-bear.." Tynie whimpers happily. "Thank you Lord for bringing me the woman who saved my life today.. literally." Bobby mutters in joy at what Tynie'd done for him. A peace gels around the couple, essentially saying in contentment delivered that those the two'd bellowed prayers to not only heard, but were just as happy for that as they were. Sleep took awhile to arrive, not really problematic for Tynie and Bobby, given the fact they wanted some more time to silently gaze into one another's eyes.

Tynie's proving grounds were owned like a Harley by a Hell's Angel, as their family's sneaky devotion was showed. Even with a new adversity in their lives, these two will make it.. as one…


	37. 37

Title: Developments from Proving Grounds

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, others are Mine

The day after Tynie's proving grounds hit with Bobby, she wakes up before him, kissing Bobby gently on the cheek. Sliding out of bed, she checks her sugars to discover the levels are perfect as that kit is re-loaded. From there she heads to her office on a fluke, finding a fax from Steve on the machine. Apparently, Steve was able to join a three-state wide lawsuit against the original cardio doc and the restrictions Tynie and Bobby were given were BOGUS. An added document from a specialist in cardiology who is in on that litigation serves as the new list of do's and don'ts for Bobby, which was much lighter on the stupidity upon Tynie's comparison of the papers. On the bottom of the second paper was directions for Tynie to fax Steve the original restrictions and only keep the copy she got for emergency evidence. She does as ordered, foldering the former restriction list and marking that "E. Evidence" before stashing that folder into the cabinet, the other papers left under her laptop on the desk.

As far as Tynie knew, Bobby snored through all that, her figuring it best to let him sleep. Taking the new restrictions list heading to their room, Tynie detours into the kitchen to get their coffees. Surprising her, Bobby shows up at the kitchen bar silently with a huge smile, bragging. "There's my hero.I mean Tynie-mama." Jumping at that, Tynie spins midair to meet eyes with him as her feet hit the floor. " , I thought you were asleep. Anyway, I have news that you simply WON'T believe!" She brags. "Do tell…" Bobby implores as the coffees are set between them.

"Steve kicks more ass than I have ever known. He was able to jump in on a THREE STATE wide lawsuit against the Yutz bastard that damn near handled your situation yesterday at the hospital. The restrictions we got from that asshole are BOGUS and there's a specialist in on the lawsuit who gave me new ones,I mean us.I have those on me. Did I mention the specialists orders are VERY easy to deal with?" Tynie explains, before concluding "As in, your pills are ONCE a day and as long as we watch salts and exercise it's all good. Oh and the doctor's appointment is gonna be done by the specialist's people.. Has to be because of the lawsuit. I will get my honey in as early as I can." Bobby took that all in before replying "Sweet!"

Not wanting their coffees to get cold, the pair chug them at the same time. Having their phones on him, unknown to Tynie at that moment, Bobby hands her the one that is going off. "Hey Steve, ya get it?" Tynie asks. "Cut to the chase much? Yes. Does he know?" Steve asks. "YEP. Anyway, I told him also that due to the lawsuit the specialists people are doing his follow-up. " Steve's answer."Smart move. There's an opening Friday morning." Tynie answers back "Umm,that's ours now!" Confirming that and saying Tynie'd be texted the time of the appointment, Steve hangs up.

Bobby laughs at the whole exchange, well the parts he could hear, purring out. "Baby's back on her A-game.." "Not really. Just dumb luck." Tynie replies. Bobby senses she was understating with the best of them, arising to hold her closely. "I'm trying to be was fucking scary. You need me to be a tough broad. I am SERIOUSLY trying." She cries out. "You are NOT a broad, that's too close to the other word I will NEVER use describing you. I know you're still scared, it's OK. Let it out baby…" He whispers, seeing the new restriction list laying on the bar for about a second.

Tynie bawls silently for a while in his arms, walking backwards a few steps sensing he'd want to see what she meant about easy restrictions. Stopping her cold in that move, Bobby says "Not now.. Busy consoling my woman." Hearing his heartbeat pounding as if to say "It's OK Baby," Tynie nods mid-nuzzle of his pecs. The moment Bobby feels his wife's breath rate slow from the panicked tear-backed racing it had, Tynie is whisked to the couch. "I'll be back honey." Bobby says as the trip to get the list and show her what all he had on him is made. "Another day with my Robbie-bear.*Sighs* Heaven." She peeps out, as the couch is halfway overtaken by her frame. Her Robbie-bear hears that, blushes as the new list of restrictions is picked up and examined.

"Fuck me running!" Bobby yelps stunned at just how little he cannot do, also announcing he was in that room. "How am I supposed to manage THAT one? I mean I AM flexible..but JEEZ!" Tynie kids in the time it took her man to sit beside her. Bobby cracks up at that, saying in return "Honey, I didn't mean that literally." Their phones and medical stuff all laid on the charger port set upon the coffee table, Bobby's hands are freed in short order. Tynie grabs his hands up into hers, kissing every inch she could before rubbing them. Bobby's never seen her do that before, enjoying it anyways, his jaw hits the floor.

Tariyu, being the little worry-wart that he apparently is, texts Bobby's phone just then. "I can have the party this Saturday moved to another night, given what happened with Bobby." Tynie sees across the screen. "Little Man, I love ya for trying but that AIN'T happening! I got Bobby covered, just help me make sure Sasha does NOT know what went down with Bobby and tell the others to be at my place Saturday around ?" She fires back. "Got it sis." Tariyu answers before Bobby's phone is set down. Bobby saw the entire conversation from over Tynie's shoulder, with a kiss to her cheek saying "Thank you lovie."

Turning to face him, Tynie says "Truthfully, is there ANYTHING that you're concerned with now that the restrictions have changed?" Nodding, Bobby says "The same things as yesterday: Carrying my wife like royalty and making love." An evil smile crosses Tynie's lips when she asks "How fast are you willing to admit the second one in a manner of speaking under oath in writing?" Bobby's shocked again, returning "What do ya mean?" "Oh,the way I have this plotted we could play the "The first set of restrictions I was SUPPOSED to be given impeded upon my marital privacies and over-stepped the doctor patient compliance aspect that was a part of the meeting by doing means in which that is the case is the doctor ORDERED things that are a BLATANT violation of my wife's and my civil rights and free-choice instead of merely ADVISING about them. (Insert your main concerns post mild heart attack here) They were also NEVER explained and VERY negligently handled, my wife had to threaten to sue the ENTIRE hospital through our counsel just to get them in writing.." Card." Bobby answers "This plan is vindictive." Tynie nods, tapping her fingertips together with a huge shit-eating grin, saying nothing.

Kissing her wildly for the first time that day, Tynie's wish is granted with romantic confirmations in lieu of spoken ones. Splitting off from that Tynie purrs "Damn" "Still got it." Bobby retorts. A few minutes later Tynie says "Hell yea ya do!" Bobby then ponders, figuring she'd want this done and out of the way "Is there more to this plan?" Tynie shoots back "Cut to the chase much? Yes. I type that up, explaining ONLY that our counsel and we have a confidential means of communicating the part about suing the entire hospital, in a sworn statement saying that everything you are writing them is verified. Then I take a basic rundown of what I told you, type THAT up and fax it to Steve urgently with the request to add that to our papers for the lawsuit. All things considered, less than half an hour and BAM. Once you sign both papers, one as a witness and the other as the main person writing it's done." Bobby says "Only if I get to rub your shoulders and be at your hip. I want to be right next to my hottie as much as I can today." Tynie slurs out seductively "Of course, I will need those sexy strong hands to take care of any tensions I have."

Noting the change in his wife's voice, Bobby whispers "Later baby…" "Mmm.. yeah.." She whispers back happily. Sliding into his arms, which were awaiting her the whole time, Tynie says "Today has already kicked ass and taken names." "Got that right honey!" Bobby says back, making moves to order them something to eat. That done and their meal on the way, Tynie's practice phone is set down. Tynie saw which device he used, looking up at him in a modified head tilt with her lips pursed in a grin, elating. "Never thought of THAT move." Pained groans then leave Tynie's lips as one of her hands leaves his pec to rub behind her head and above her shoulders. Rushing to handle that, Bobby's hands are ridding the reason she did that in seconds. Petri on the other side of the front door shortly after that massage started, Tynie holds up one finger as the trek to answering that began. A hug given Petri after she finds out Steve already paid for this, their meal is brought back to Bobby as soon as the home is secured. The coffee table's arrangement re-routed, the food is centered on that furniture. Interestingly enough, Tynie finds out that a breakfast pizza exists, enjoying it with her man from the moment she sits down.

Not a damn thing said until the pizza was finished, Bobby whispers "Where was I?" Two taps given Tynie's right shoulder, he ups that request by massaging both at the same Tariyu stole one of Steve's lines, because Tynie's personal phone gets texted by Steve with the appointment time and that being confessed. Little Man said that he's quoting Steve on orders not to bug Tynie and Bobby today, excluding a text sent to Sasha to check on her, unless it was urgent. Bobby's appointment was mid-morning Friday, earliest one Steve could get them. Tynie laughs as that is read across the screen, as she too confesses that she's the reason Little Man did that. Tynie standing accused of being a little shit, that conversation ends. "Unless its Sasha, we most likely won't be bothered til my clients come Thursday. Little Man totally quoted Steve in a text to the others. Ya know the one about unless shit hits the fan not to contact us?" Tynie informs. "That's funny!" Bobby says, working his way down Tynie's back.

"Son of a…!" Tynie yelps in pain when Bobby hits her hips. "When baby?" Bobby asks. "Dawn yesterday. I Tarzan'd you to the car. I was THAT scared!" Tynie admits, crying again. Gently yanked back onto him, her tears slam the top she had on while Bobby held her tightly as he could. "You went THAT far for me.. thank you.." He whispers. "Ya damn right I did." Tynie proclaims as the tears slowly end. "There was NO time, honey. Otherwise I woulda had Steve here to do that part."Tynie adds moments after she calms slightly. "Thank you Tynie-mama." Bobby says, in his voice a blend of pride and shame. Leaning up to kiss him again, Tynie's affections beat the shit out of the shame in his tones.

The pizza totally gone, Tynie reluctantly breaks the hold to rid of the box. Bobby follows with their coffee cups, getting them inside the dishwasher before they re-group. "What does my King wish to do now?" Tynie asks. "Make my Queen feel better, by any means necessary." Bobby attests. "Sauna time good with you?" Tynie wonders, as her Robbie-bear takes her hand leading them in that direction. "I miss carrying my baby already." He complains as they get to that room. "Now sweetie.. we discussed that. I think that carrying me should only be if I am shitfaced or injured to where walking isn't a good idea. That way my man's loving heart isn't too stressed, I don't wanna take a crap-shoot with losing you just to be in your arms.I love being held by you, don't EVEN think otherwise, I'm just trying to be protective." Tynie states.

"I just don't think it's fair that you pretty much give up something you've CHERISHED since our first date. I get what your motives are, but still." He answers. "You're a GENIUS!" Tynie bellows, in the time it took the pair to undress and ready for time in the sauna. Setting that up, Bobby says nothing but hangs his head. "I say that because remember the marital privacies line? We can add a whole other thing: Impacting the nature of romances and shared love that are the cores of our marriage in negative ways against my wife's will, or as far as you consider it, claiming the alterations made or otherwise discussed were done as if we didn't have rights to do things our way. Make it sound like those old restrictions equated to an ACTIVE heat-seeking A-Bomb aimed at our temples marital experience wise and BAM.. dude's fucked!" Tynie elaborates as her hand lifts Bobby's head. "Is that how you feel though?" Bobby asks. "No.. it's how WE feel, because my man hangs his head everytime that's missed." Tynie finalizes as they sit down together. "Note to self: NEVER get on my little wifey's bad side!" Bobby mutters. "How the hell would you do that? We seldom if ever are apart, and I know my man's devoted to my contentment." Tynie mutters back. "Ya damn right I am!" Bobby cheers as they kiss.

That broken off as the heat of it makes the sauna seem like a glacier, Bobby says "You type it, I will GLADLY sign it!" "Later baby. I'm busy lovin on my hubby." Tynie replies, taking him into her arms. "She's evil when I am messed with. I KNEW she could kick people's asses physically, and raise hell, but THIS is a side I have NEVER seen before." Bobby thinks to himself, wearing a huge grin. "He had NO clue I had this in ,I do and people BEST recognize I DON'T play when it comes to my man!" Tynie thinks to herself, returning the grin as they head to leave that room.

Shutting down the sauna, Tynie changes with Bobby following suit. "Penny for your thoughts?" They ask simultaneously. "Only that I am BEYOND madly in love with you." Bobby says, grabbing Tynie up into his arms. "And I with you." Tynie whispers gleefully as the trek to her office is made. The pair figuring it best to handle the statements before they bog down any other plans that may come up, once in that room Tynie has both typed and ready to sign as they plotted inside of twenty minutes with three edits done each. Their signatures scrawled to the base of those papers once they both approve of the wording, Steve is faxed copies as the others go into the folder. "Oh and Steve had me make this folder in case the copies he gets are lost or something." Tynie explains as that folder is put up. Steve faxes back "These are the two things I FORGOT to ask guys!" That being stashed under her laptop for now, Tynie struts up to Bobby. Her right arm around his waist, a quick slap to his ass given, Bobby giggles as she gets that back.

Leaving her office, Tynie and Bobby go for the couch to cuddle. Plopping on that together, a full-on makeout session hits the pair instead of just being in one another's arms. Tynie breaks up moans every time Bobby touches her, breathing through her teeth in the midst of those. "Why're you trying to stop yourself from enjoying this?" Bobby wonders, hearing full on groans of desire soon after as that drones on. Biting her lip slightly, Tynie whispers at him "Gotta.. get me… some.." "Thought you'd NEVER ask!" Bobby says as they leap off the couch, leaving everything on the coffee table in their dust. Halfway to their room, a concern hits Bobby, a shot at that being sated given by Tynie "Baby, a change of pace is good sometimes. I actually wanted gentler lovemaking anyways." Bobby hopes his wife isn't trying to hide how she really feels, answering "Only if that's what my Queen desires." "It is." Tynie mouths, already knowing what zapped through her man's mind when she said that.

They undress and land on the bed together, resuming the makeout session before Tynie's wish is granted. Every intensity of their getting buckwild toned down a bit, Bobby fears it won't please his wife. Totally happy with what she's being given, Tynie shuts those fears the hell up with every moan exiting her lips. Realizing she's being satisfied, Bobby goes for broke with keeping that up. Hellbent on making damned sure Bobby's pleased just as he was doing her, Tynie rocks his world without kicking the ferocity up too much. This time, Tynie takes half the damn day to get anywhere near climax, every second of that journey is beyond cherished. Bobby being the gentleman, even when making love, is actually tailing her on that one a little further behind.

The inevitable explosion of erotic euphoria slams Tynie rather hard, Bobby's name being yelled and stretched over eighteen syllables when she does get there. Feeling every twitch of his wife's eruption and throbbing around him, Bobby loses it and meets up with her on being shoved over the intimate edge. Her name bellowed as his was, the two are in each other's arms moments later. "Thank you my King. That fuckin ROCKED!" Tynie brags right before Bobby can wonder. "Thank you my Queen, you were PHENOMENAL!" He fires back, as a kiss is shared in their beginnings of riding out each one's waves of sexual elation. Nuzzling him as always afterwards, Tynie sighs happily, as this hits Bobby in the same tone. "Don't go there honey. I know what you're 's not true." Petting her hair as the truth to what she stopped from being said hits, Bobby says "You're the greatest! I love you." "I love you too! You're MY greatest." Tynie adds,getting Bobby to sigh happily.

Arising from the bed together, they change back into their PJ's. Another trip to the couch made, Tynie asks "What exactly brought these concerns with my being happy when things changed a bit?" "I got with you giving the best of my powers physically. Charioting you around like royalty and going full-throttle fierce in bed, now that's not the same as when we started. I was afraid you'd think I had lied about giving you the best in everything I am and could provide because of that, then leave me because of it." Bobby confesses with tears in his voice at the end. "Robbie-bear, NO! I would NEVER! I understand the changes, love them actually. They are a means of my heart and head knowing you're here to stay. That's what I want: more time with my honey. You still give me your best, we just found different ways for that is all. I loved being charioted around a lot, now I am happier just walking at your hip since we are equals. I started feeling like you believed I HAD to be charioted around for you to feel like you deserved bein loved by me honestly. That's actually why I tried to stop you from doing that whenever I could, My heart told me what I just said and ordered my head to find ways to show you that my love does NOT come with conditions. I want you knowing here and now I will NEVER leave you, and the changes to us are only gonna make things better. As for the lovemaking, that is simple: Long as my King is satisfied and I can spend more time on this Earth at your hip. I'm all good." Tynie replies holding her man tightly.

The full deposition Tynie dropped on Bobby slamming his heart and head simultaneously, his arms tighten around her frame, nothing said for a time. "You knew then…" Bobby trails off ending that silence. "Yes.. I just had no idea how to tell you." Tynie answers. "Everything your heart told your head was true, I'm sorry." He apologizes. "We've full detail wise discussed this for the last time, that way it doesn't keep kicking our asses. One thing you didn't catch,what I said about lovemaking." Tynie states with a small grin. "Oh I caught it.I didn't honor half of it. We're equals, if I cannot think your love packs conditions, nor can you mine. Not only that, if I get satisfied, so should you." He fires back, grinning. "Yes my Robbie-bear." Tynie replies, before concluding. "Now that's over, let's have fun dammit!"

Bobby erupts in laughter when that leaves Tynie's mouth, grateful for the mood she's aiming for. "One problem:I don't know the first thing about gaming systems."Bobby says. "I got that just follow my lead." She replies, taking him by the hand. Realizing she'd yet to check her sugars again, Tynie does that with the hand not holding Bobby's. The kit reloaded after she's golden level-wise as uncovered, the phones are taken up and pocketed. Bobby removes those from Tynie's pockets, pulling her purse out from behind him. That being loaded with everything, Tynie says "We're also getting another port like the one on the coffee table. That one stays in here." "GENIUS!" Bobby chimes in.

They walk out of the living room arm-in-arm, only splitting off to get dressed. This time they put their bling on one another, Tynie petting Bobby's chest afterwards. "I love it when ya do that." Bobby tells her as they leave the house. Bobby grabs his Jeep keys, then locks up after the two when they get to the front porch. Granting Tynie's wishes to be at his hip, Bobby gathers her up in a very tight one-armed hug on the way to the Jeep. Each one getting in at the same time when that ride's unlocked and their doors close, Bobby drives them away.

Two hours later, after everyone at the mall saw how closely they were walking together during the shopping trip, Bobby and Tynie stop off for a late lunch. The restaurant sucking on all levels, they leave without fully eating, a vow never to return made. "I will make my Queen a PROPER meal when we get home." Bobby says as they again drive off. "Thank you my King." Tynie replies. Getting home soon after, they leave the Jeep exactly the reverse of how they got in. Tynie insisting on carrying it all inside, Bobby tries to split it all up only to be given a lost pup look. "Be careful then baby." He worries as they lock the Jeep.

Bobby opens the house for the two, Tynie darting off to set up the gaming system to the entertainment center before the new port is brought to their room. Everything set as it needed be, she returns to the couch. Bobby had set straight away to making good on his promise after locking up behind them, glad his wife didn't try to see what he was making. "That smells..oooh.." Tynie purrs. Bobby hears that, opting not to answer as he felt replying would ruin the surprise. Tynie leaps from the couch to set the coffee table for a romantic meal, getting two mini-bottles of wine out of the minifridge and lighting the candle. Bobby caught that out of the corner of his eye, smiling as big as he could when making it back to his wife. Everything set down, Tynie snaps her fingers as Bobby's taken into her arms in the time it took for him to sit down. Her King had made another Italian-themed spread, this one fit for royalty, or as Bobby put it "I made what I thought would be right for my hero.. I mean my Sugar.." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie trails off as they feasted together. "Damn my Sweetness can kick ass in a kitchen!" Tynie thinks to herself, blushing insanely hard. The two finish simultaneously, going for the mini-wines. "To the very reason my heart beats, my lungs take in air, and my life has reason. I shall NEVER leave the man I speak of..I simply could NOT endure this existence without you my Robbie-Sweetness.." Tynie toasts, seeing Bobby's jaw slam the floor in a rush. Composing his jaw to it's rightful place, He toasts back "To the very reason I am here, the woman whom my life would be NOTHING without. I will NEVER bail on you, my life would be over without my Tynie-Sugar in it.." Whimpering happily at each other, they clink bottles and chug them.

Time slid by in silence as the wines were finished, Tynie taking Bobby's feet off the floor to rub them from the moment her bottle is set down. She brings the roofs of his feet by her lips,trying to kiss them when he pulls them away. "No. My Queen's lips do not touch my feet. They belong at my lips." Bobby states territorially. Setting his feet away from her lap, Bobby then welcomes her into a hug by waving Tynie over. "Baby, why'd you try that?" He asks as she falls into his embrace. "I hid something from you about the charioting, that was my way to make up for it." She answers. "It wasn't just hidden by you, I had parts in that as well. I should have told you what we discussed on that sooner." Bobby chides himself.

"My King shall not torture himself over this, it was another communal fuck up, since I can't take full liability either." "OK, just PLEASE don't do that thing with my feet again. That is a signal you're below me, and we are at each other's hips equally." Bobby agrees. "Fair enough, now my Sexy is to kick back. I got this." Tynie says taking care of everything revolving around their meal.

While her back was turned, Bobby had some things lined up just for Tynie, that she'd discover momentarily. Arriving at the couch just as he sits back, Tynie nearly says something when a box wrapped bearing her name catches the glare of Tynie's eyes. Sitting down to open it, Bobby prays what he got appeases her. A thick gold ring with the phrase "I'm yours forever-Robbie-bear" engraved on it appears to Tynie who bawls elatedly upon its sight, muttering similarly. "Baby. I gotta get you one, this is gorgeous." "Another day honey. We have forever, thanks to you." Bobby replies, trying in those words to show just how honored he was for what had been done on his behalf. Returning to his arms, Tynie says nothing the ring being put on her by him. Fitting her middle finger perfectly, Tynie giggles "You DO know the connotation of the finger this ?" "Why else do ya think I got it sized for that?" Bobby laughs back. "You are soo evil, it's GENIUS and VERY sexy!" Tynie boasts. "Well.. I DO have an absolutely BEYOND hot teacher on that." Bobby replies modestly. Slipping away one arm just long enough to pop his pill, Tynie does the same for checking her levels. Everything good with those in minutes, the hold is resumed and made stronger.

"Have I told ya lately that every single second I am yours is heaven?" Tynie wonders. Bobby shakes his head, smiling. "Well it is. I live and breathe loving you, my existence is cored in being your baby. Yes, I do have my practice and project, but I believe that without that one fluke lotto ticket my Hotness may not have entered my life to allow for all the greatness that is my being on this Earth today…" Tynie confesses. "You're not alone in that belief. I always thought I would be alone romantically, until that day. You were a bundle of nerves, albeit a very SEXY one. Yes, we've had happiness and adversities, but those have been handled and enjoyed as one. The way it will be forever. My very being is concreted in your love and being your lovie." Bobby fires back admittingly.

"One question: Why did the hottest man to ever grace this planet think for a second that alone is how you'd live?" Tynie poses as the depth of their shared truth droppings hits each. "Apparently not a lot of women like dating retired cops. The ones I did get to go out with only did so I wouldn't bed them because they refused to use protection and they didn't have your situation from what I knew. I was tossed aside." Bobby answers. Before Tynie can demand the list of who they are and where they happened to be, his finger is placed against her lips. Shaking his head, Bobby says in actions he knew damn well what had crossed his wife's mind. Kissing that finger, Tynie accepts his wishes, although her protective side kept protesting in silence. "I admit I WAS nervous that first date. I mean it ISN'T every day that a common lotto winner gets to be romanced by the HOTTEST thing to hit this planet!" Tynie elates as the decision to ignore the rage building inside her is made. "You are ANYTHING but common baby, and thanks." Bobby replies meekly. "Honey, what's up with your meekness? I call things as I see them, and you are EXACTLY as I said." Tynie answers, actually hurt by her man's attempts at modesty. "I'm sorry that hurt you honey, I know you mean it, as do I when it's returned to my Sugar." He returns. "Aww 's you." Tynie purrs.

"I know how to make my man feel better, come with me.." She plots, taking Bobby by the hand. Following her happily, Bobby is lead to the shower, the pair breaking off their hands held to get undressed and Tynie to remove her newest bling. Tynie takes in every centimeter of the view her man bestowed. Bobby does her the same way, sliding in behind his wife as Tynie's pulled to his hips. "I'm marking who's mine." Bobby slurs out territorially as a hickey is left on each of her breasts, an enormous one for both. Yowling out in approval, Tynie promises without words to return the favor. The water flowing onto each throughout those markings of each one's romantic turf, Bobby hears "I will flatteredly give myself to you in any way you see fit, my King." He replies sultrily "As I will you my Queen." Washing him down first, Tynie rubs his muscles ferociously, moaning out in a mix of want and enjoyment.

Kneeling before him as the soap is drenched off Bobby's body, Tynie makes good on that promise by getting him hard as steel. Stroking his dick with everything she had, his balls get tongue-taunted. "Go baby!" Bobby moans out, basically begging her to continue. His blood vessels throbbing through the manhood in her hands, Tynie deep throats him in a second. Leaving his balls behind, Tynie starts bobbing up and down on his erection quickly, tongue-lashing every inch in that move. Moans and howls of sheer need exit Bobby's voice, antagonizing Tynie's maneuvers to further. She grabs his ass shoving the hard-on that was in her mouth deeper inside, basically turning the head she was giving into Bobby fucking her face. Bobby takes it from there, turning Tynie's last move into what was literally happening, although trying not to hurt her. "Take it all baby.. take it all!" Bobby chants through howling groans. Moaning back, Tynie pleads for exactly that:To take every last millimeter of his manhood into her mouth. Going on for what seemed like hours, Bobby shoves her head onto him one last time as the most wicked explosion she's EVER tasted is drank up from him like a fine wine as he howls out "OHHH TYYYNIIEE!" Sipping that from him, Tynie refuses to lose one drop of the lovejuice he was providing. He looks down upon her, intimately contented, witnessing Tynie turn his explosion into an erotic beverage.

Arising from her knees, Bobby checks them for bruising to find none. Licking her chops, Tynie slurs "That was soo good." He slips her under the spray of the shower, planning to give just as he got, a washdown and a release. Tynie's figure petted just as she did his, Bobby spreads her legs around his shoulders the second he takes the pose she just left. Tongue-lashing her love button, Tynie grabs his curls while yowling and grunting in essence using those to plead for more. Taking his left middle finger, Tynie's labia are teased with flicks as that gets shoved violently inside her. "Harder baby.. HARDER!" Tynie begs as Bobby rams that digit in and out of her. He obeys, using every muscle in the arm backing that hand to make her wishes reality. He stops suddenly, which makes Tynie whimper in aching, before his face plows into her sex. Devouring his wife like a beast in heat, Bobby works Tynie's sex into overtime. Grunting in encouragement of his moves, Tynie howls out in lust "Feast my King.. FEAST!" Both her hands entangled in his curls, Bobby's face is shoved deeper into her core, actions telling him not to stop. The feast yelled for by Tynie transpiring, Bobby goes all out to make his wife shudder from the release he knew damned well was due anytime. Grateful he'd braced her knees on his shoulders, Tynie buckles later as the erotic blast Bobby'd brought her to slams through her person like wildfire. "OHHHH BOBBAAAYY!" She yells as the intimate edge for her is crossed.

Her juices treated just as his cum was, Bobby slurps it all up before even bothering to leave how he was positioned. Tynie takes a few minutes to get enough strength in her knees to stand without his bracing, once that's done her legs are relieved from his shoulders. Bobby stands up, Tynie examining his knees closely for any marks or bruising, also not finding a thing. His chops licked before her, Bobby says "That was amazing.." They nod and wash each other down again, ridding of the sweat that draped each body from what was just shared. They conclude, and together shut off the shower before getting dried off. Walking up to her, Bobby applauds "My Queen gives PHENOMENAL head." "My King feasted on me like I've NEVER known." She shoots back ecstatically. They grab up the clothes worn earlier, Tynie's new bling kissed as the two go get dressed. She carries it for the time being telling Bobby as that ring is placed with the other bling "This beauty is being stashed with my other gorgeous jewelry. I will cherish it." Nodding, Bobby smiles bigger than a combination Cheshire cat and shit-eating grin, saying "I love you." Returning the grin precisely, Tynie says "As I you."

They get dressed in sweats, figuring neither wished to go out that day. Taking their sweet ass time to get to the couch, Tynie and Bobby creep in that direction arm-in-arm. En route there, this conversation goes down "Were you serious.. about what you said when I feasted?" Bobby asks. "Yes." Tynie replies, then inquiring "Did my baby mean it about the head I gave?" Bobby answers "Absolutely." "Only the very best." They say as one the moment a communal plop to the couch is made.

"Hey baby, I kiiinda got something to go with the game system. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie implies. "What is it?" Bobby wonders as she gets off the couch to set up a game for the two. Returning to her spot, the system flares alive with a game similar to her favorite show. Bobby sees that, saying back "This'll be interesting." "Have you never gamed before?" Tynie wonders, getting a shaken head in reply. Setting that up to make it all easier for Bobby since he's a rookie to video games, Tynie then says "Follow my lead honey." They play the game for a couple hours, Bobby actually outdoing Tynie after a bit. She laughs saying "I'm a bit rusty." He giggles back "I'm new at this, so we are technically even." The game at last beat by them together, Bobby figures out how to shut the system for that down using the controller. The entertainment center then gets shut down by Tynie who purrs "How you managed that,very impressive. I could NEVER figure it out!"

Taking him into her arms, Tynie nuzzles his chest before declaring sexily toned "I gotta mark who's mine…" Vanishing under his top, Bobby feels biting his chest as it gets hickeyed like he did for her. Soon after, her face reappears to his view, blushing. Hejoins that, they snuggle together in silence for a while, only making love moves on one another. Breaking from that, Tynie ponders "Who knew what went down yesterday would lead to THIS?" Bobby then points in the general direction of her cross tattoo, answering "Did you REALLY have to ask that?" Blushing harder, Tynie states "You forget: I AM a blonde!" "A very brave, sexy, smart, loving, and giving one at that.." Bobby says to end that talk word-wise before they tackle each other for a kiss.

That ended later, Tynie wonders "Does my Sweetness want me to make something for dinner, or order it?" Bobby'd enjoyed having Tynie in his arms every chance he got, so the reply was "I'll order it. My Sugar is to enjoy your favorite place, as I have basked in having you close to me." Squealing happily at that, Tynie acts as she did on the first date at the mentioning of his arms around her frame. "I've missed that reaction." Bobby confesses as a call is made to Tao's for their meal. Tynie bites her lips to keep from screaming out like she did when they first met since he was on the phone. That call ended, Tynie mentions "Robbie-bear,next time you miss something I do or have done, tell me." Before he can hang his head, Tynie is precocious again saying "I'll do the same for you." "Anything you've missed?" Bobby asks. "Yes, I have ached to have my man cling to me closely like you did that night too." "Like you said.. if something's missed. We tell each other." Bobby confirms, clinging his arms around her to end that particular feening.

"Thank you baby.." They say as one while awaiting their dinner. Tariyu and Tao on the other side of the front door, Tynie and Bobby answer it together. Little Man sees a glow in Bobby's face, as Tynie says "I got him brother, thanks for your concern." Tariyu answers "Good.I came to check on you guys before meeting with Jina. Bobby, do I look OK?" Seeing her Little Man in a full-blown kid-sized tux, Tynie is floored and Bobby says "You look great." Tao says "They're together:Tariyu and Jina. Jina's school has a dance tonight and since it's not as late as you may be thinking, I rented him the tux. I already know. get pictures." Tynie yelps excitedly for her Little Man, saying "Have fun and remember what Bobby and Tao taught you." "Speaking of that, Bobby. Jina said for me to tell you.. pardon the term, but you kick ass and take names in the realms of chivalry." Tariyu says as Tynie takes up the meal. Bobby nods "No censorship at this house little man. No need to pardon phrases." "Oh and ONE more thing. this is on US." Tao says before the two leave. Tynie locks up behind them with the arm not encumbered with the dinner, or tries to at steps in handling that smiling.

They trek again to the couch, Tynie saying "I should've gotten a pic of Little Man." "Tao has that covered.. we will get copies. He does clean up pretty good though." Bobby says back. "Not compared to my King.. when you clean up as you call it.. OOOOOOHHH!" Blushing as the two hit the couch, Bobby says "When you clean up, baby…. OH DAMN!" Re-iterating the blush, Tynie giggles as they at last eat. Before ridding of the take-out boxes Tynie discovers that meal was triple boxed, pulling that apart to reveal a gift for Bobby. "This belongs to you." She says handing that over.

A matching gold band to hers is revealed with "Forever Yours.. Tynie-mama" Engraved. Slipping that to his middle finger, Bobby asks "How…" "I texted asking a favor of Tao today. I wanted to get you something but didn't feel like going out again. Had that made up when we got the gaming system and port for the phones that's used in our room. When I set that up I authorized Tao to pick it up." Tynie elaborates. "I love how your mind works." Bobby says. "Learned from the Master." Tynie replies proudly. Taking his time to eye over Tynie, Bobby watches her strut away to clear the rubbish from their meal. The box for his ring spared, Bobby puts it away before Tynie returns. "I want to cherish that ring, just as you did mine. It'll be worn, yes, just when we go out." Tynie learns. "Sexy and brilliant..mmm" Bobby hears as she straddles his hips for a different styled snuggle.

He checks her levels so that Tynie can totally mellow out against him, being good on those the kit and phones are loaded into her purse which was apparently obtained last time the two were in their room. Everything not intended to stay in the living room put in that purse, Bobby finds a way to stash the controllers and remote in his endtable. Right before Tynie could say it, his arms are right back around her, tighter than ever. "Yeah baby." She slurs out enjoyingly.

Tynie's personal phone went off from her purse, being ignored by her only to be reached for by Bobby. "Little Man looks looks happy. Kinda like someone else I know." He says seeing the picture. Tynie turns her head to check it out saying "They act like us. Look at Jina, totally nestled against Little Man's you teach him that?" A text fired off answers for Bobby "No sis, you did." Jina then texts "You're Tariyu's sister and brother. I look forward to meeting you both. I am nervous though. Tariyu sings you guys's praises like a one man I measure up to being alright for being around you." Tynie replies "Little sis, there is NO measuring up like that in my house. As long as you Respect my little brother you're good with me and Bobby,don't be nervous." Jina answers "Ok then will do,enjoy our night. I already know ya want us to!" Tynie's phone then stashed into the purse again, she cries "Jina was scared. she felt she'd not be good enough for Little Man. I had to crack our code on we gotta show her." Consolingly, Bobby replies "We will baby, she's nervous. that's all. It'll be fine."

Tynie's cross tattoo LEAPS violently under her top, telling them both that Bobby spoke for their heavenly observers as she melts against him. Bobby pets her back saying "She acts just like a certain hero I have did on our first date." "She does. Wait; did you just call me your hero?" Tynie replies. "Yes, on many levels you are. Romantically and literally, you saved me from shit I'd rather not explain further." Bobby retorts. Whimpering happily, Tynie concludes "You did the same for me, even if ya didn't realize it. My hero." Snuggling tightly, Bobby fears her pose will hurt moving her left leg over by her right with one arm, basically making a seated threshold carry. "I know 't say it, although I miss carrying you in this position terribly."Tynie hears. "Simple solution. You can do that but not for across the house for now. When the specialists people see you we learn for real just what any new parameters for stressing that hot bod are." Tynie concludes. "As you desire, so shall it be" Bobby finalizes, taking the deal.

Clearing her throat, Tynie says "You mean as WE desire. you miss doing that. I don't want you over-stressed right now. It's the best of both worlds." Bobby smiles "That it is." Cuddling him with every single ounce of her muscles, Tynie shows Bobby just how much she adores him without another word. "Yeah Baby." He purrs back, grateful to have more time with her on this Earth. Nuzzling his pecs, Tynie smiles. Tracking her hair away from her face with a few fingers, Bobby sees Tynie's eyes are glowing like never before. "That's right babe.I'm yours. You're 're in our own heaven." He whispers. Looking up, her glowing eyes are shown back through those deep chocolates Bobby has, confirming every syllable of what Tynie'd just heard.

No one else bugged Tynie and Bobby that day, Steve's orders ringing through from yesterday. Sasha was worried over until Tao broke ranks and called Bobby's phone. Answering it Bobby learns Sasha's fine, clueless as to the things that went down with Bobby yesterday and will see them Saturday. Grateful for the news, Bobby says Tynie will be told before they hang up. Steve then texts saying he modified the orders to make it where people could periodically check on Sasha but not bug Bobby or Tynie. Gratitude for that replied, Bobby's phone is put back into Tynie's purse. "Sasha's golden.. Steve saw to that as did my Sugar,no worries." Bobby informs. "Yes my Sweetness." His arms around her, Bobby tries his hand at a short threshold carry. They wind up hip-to-hip as the two go onto the back deck. "Look baby."Tynie trails off pointing to a shooting star, getting one pointed out to her immediately after. "They know we will make it, as one." The couple says simultaneously as Tynie is held from behind. "You hopeless romantic.." She slurs out contently. "Only for you baby." He returns in kind.

Going back into the house, Tynie says "I felt good being in your arms, enjoyed it really. Glad my King is so receptive to my new idea on that one." "In the name of making you happy. I will do ANYTHING." Bobby replies. Her next move stuns Bobby, as he is lifted off the ground in a hug and spun about in a half circle. "I've always wanted to see if I could do that." Tynie confesses. "I know, but that scared me. I loved the part of being in your arms, but the possibility of you being hurt was the freaky part." Bobby chides.

Hanging her head, or in the very minimal attempting such, Tynie shows remorse for the action. His turn to be precocious, her head is lifted to his shoulder as this is compromised. "You won't let me over-stress my body, this is only fair. Don't spin me please because my weight could harm you, go ahead and bearhug me." "Deal!" She chirps, bearhugging the living BeJesus out of Bobby after. "I forgot how strong you are!" Bobby laughs as that hold dies off. "It's ok.. we ARE after all the most UNORTHODOX married couple on Earth!" Tynie chuckles back. "TRUE!" They giggle out simultaneously as the trip to acquire Tynie's purse is made.

That on her left arm, Tynie wraps her right very closely around Bobby's hips smiling big as life."I guess you didn't know, but to my heart, every day is just like our first date. Yes we have had wicked shit hit us, but then again that was dealt with on a mutual front. Ya know; as one." Bobby hears. "You read my mind.I was just about to say that,and mean every word." Tynie learns as the purse is set down by her side of the bed. "Ah ah ah, I got this." Bobby says the second Tynie goes to unload that. Laying across the bed with a smile, Tynie awaits her man before moving a muscle. Bobby tries to rush so her wait isn't long, getting "No rush lover. I'm not gonna go anyplace." Nodding as everything was set up just as last night, the phones on his side with Bobby's pills and her kit on her endtable, Bobby slides into bed next to her. "I hate keeping you waiting though." He says. "Hey now, the waiting only makes my heart want you near me more." Tynie tells him. "That's true for me as well." He replies as a romantic movie is set to playing on that room's entertainment center. Bobby envelops the two in the covers as Tynie rushedly slides into his waiting embrace, nuzzling between his pecs yet still able to see the TV.

"Is my baby still scared of losing me?" Bobby asks, sensing that was her motive for what was just done. "Oh god. YES!"Tynie bawls. "Shhh. Shhhh. Shhh.. I'm still here." He answers, knowing that Tynie needed soothing. The movie was totally horrendous anyway, Bobby saying "We shall rid this house of THAT DVD tomorrow." "Yes my King." Tynie answered, the tears starting to ebb. "You need me to be strong, ferociously ready to protect, and here I am a bawling clingy mess." Tynie disses herself. "No, I need my baby to be honest with the emotions. I don't need ferociously protected right now.I also need my Sugar to not be so hard on yourself. Hearing that hurt." Bobby tells her, as Tynie's locks are petted. "Sorry my Sweetness, I guess my heart still has worries about you from you-know-what. I assume this is how you were the day after my medical kicked my ass,huh?" Tynie responds. "The night of actually. Someone I WORSHIP said for me not to diss myself because we got new ways to protect each other. Least I did that night, now's your new way. that's all." Bobby reminiscently says. "I really AM a genius. huh?" Tynie realizes. "Yep!" Bobby answers as the system shut itself off, given the fact that movie was rather short.

They kiss with vehement passions and wild lacks of abandon after that little talk, ending it in the heats of romance instead of words. One thing of that conversation resurrected by Bobby as the kiss ended "Oh, by the way, I LOVE it when you cling to me." Stunned, Tynie mouths "You do?" "Hell yes!" Bobby mouths back. "I don't get that. Baby please explain.I thought being clingy was a romance-ender." Tynie says softly. "It isn't with me, I know you were used to having to front toughness. Not anymore, in fact I feel great when you cling to me. Makes me feel like I'm protecting you without actually fighting, and it allows the REAL nature of my wife to shine. "Never-ending gentleman.." She answers. "Only to you babe!" Bobby confirms. The last thing said by Tynie that day is "I love you. We are equals so if my man ever needs or wants to cling to me. Please do. That makes my heart soar believing the same as my clinging to you does for yours." "With honor Sugar." Bobby answers as one last kiss for that day ensues, soft and romantic in tones and past couple days have exhausted these two moreso than either expected, slumber arriving soon after the kiss is split-by nibbling each other's lips.

Developments after Tynie proved herself have made things closer and better for the many respects those who matter join that regard, that part will be fully discovered by this pair another day. Life as one for Bobby and Tynie will go on bettering in different means, being handled as one….


	38. 38

Title:Dedications

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, others are mine.

Bobby wakes before Tynie mid-morning the next day, kissing her briefly before leaving the bedroom. Rolling onto his pillow, she takes in her man's scent and sighs with elation, figuring that Bobby had surprises planned for her instead of panicking as he was not in bed with her. He saw her doing that, smiling from ear to ear from the doorway of that room before heading to the kitchen. "I'm gonna try a few things that I did when we first got together, mixing them up with new ideas.. just to get his reaction." She plots later waking up, as everything they typically have on them when leaving is loaded into her purse.

Slinking that to her left arm, Tynie creeps across the house trekking to be by her man. Catching Bobby in her view, Tynie speeds the pace a little, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Morning hottie!" She chirps, startling Bobby somewhat. Thankfully their coffees were set down alongside what he'd made for them or it'd have been a big mess. "Morning gorgeous."Bobby says to his wife, feeling her arms draped around him. Noting how she held him, Bobby slides around to where Tynie's eyes are level with his before a powerful kiss is given her.

Enjoying that to the maximum, Tynie's reply is what Bobby expected:Kicking that kiss up a LOT. True to form, Bobby gives what he got, and that affection takes some time to split off. They finally do, Tynie electing to grab up everything Bobby prepared for them. "My Love please go sit down." She purrs, getting Bobby to comply. Settling that all on the coffee table, Tynie then sets the medical stuff and phones on Bobby's endtable before sitting down. At first not liking how Tynie did that, she slides onto his lap for a quick snuggle.

Sighing out like a fangirl in heaven, Bobby hears a response to being in his arms that was missed yet not disclosed as such to Tynie. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is whisking her to the other side of the couch, blushing and all smiles. "What brought this on,just curious." Bobby wonders. "Simple honey, you said there were certain things missed from when we first got together. I had the same concern so I figured fuck it. Try some things,mix em up with new moves. See what ya do:OOPS!" Tynie blurts. They laugh as at last their meal is eaten together, the coffees sipped after. "You romantic little sneak!" Bobby yelps finally as the two are done with everything. "Yep!" Tynie answers in kind. "Ohh.I figured that there's no reason why we couldn't spend this time being perpetually undisturbed to see about bringin back things we like which haven't been done a lot lately." Tynie admits. "You're for the idea." Bobby says, begrudging the fact he'd actually thought of the same thing.

Steve's orders still ringing true in terms of those two being undisturbed unless it's connected to Sasha, their phones didn't go off. The client's settlements being handled the next day, Tynie and Bobby figured that nobody'd bug them. As if cued to do it at the same second, Tynie and Bobby handle all things linked to their separate medical situations then rejoin each other once every aspect of those is golden.

Tynie then slides herself back onto Bobby's lap, whispering "You're always gonna be my Personal day you make my heart race." Taking her into his arms, Bobby shows in actions by tightly holding his wife what those words did love-wise. "You're always gonna be my Hot heart joins yours in that race." He answers as they stare adoringly into one another's eyes. Bobby then takes a full view of his lady, well as best as he could with the way she was being held, noting her ankle is not looking bad at all.

Tynie says "I'm still hanging that plaque. My Kahuno is to kick back and spot me." "Way ahead of you, look." Bobby says pointing above his head. She follows that, seeing at once there were actually two plaques hanging, one she didn't know they had. "Devoted I stand for all time, proud to be yours. Love I shall give with every beat of my heart, from here til we're both heaven-bound. I am honored that you saved me, romantically and literally-Bobby." It read with a picture of the two holding each other closely underneath. Reading that, Tynie bawls out happily "Awww Mi Caldo Uno… thank you.." "Gotta get him one now." She thinks to herself. "You're welcome. I meant every word. Oh and as far as you getting me one, another day." Bobby replies. "Ya read my mind. Again!" Tynie blabs shocked. Bobby replies giggling "You aren't the only one who can be sly." Giggling back, Tynie wonders "Is that picture.. from our wedding?" He nods, giving her answer. Speechless, Tynie covers her mouth to mask a dropping of her jaw. Batting her hands away gently, Bobby goes for another kiss, saying nothing else.

"You just wait mister.. I got a few things up my sleeve." Tynie thinks to herself as they battle tongues. What Bobby didn't know is when Tynie'd loaded her purse in the bedroom, she'd actually ordered a plaque for him. Using a pic from the day they met that she was able to obtain courtesy of an unowed favor from Steve, Tynie had everything lined up and it was due to arrive later that day.

Tynie's laughter as the kiss ended nearly sold her plan out. "Someone's happy.." Bobby says. "Hell yes I am!" Tynie answers, praying that the delivery guy shows up before she sits down. He does, and Tynie puts one finger to Bobby mouthing "Wait here." Instead of complying, Bobby clears everything from their meal before kicking back on the couch. Thankfully to Tynie, the dishwasher needed unloading which gave her just enough time to hang what was just brought to their home. Turning away to lock up, she bolts to the couch and in minutes, a certain hottie to her heart was gonna get a happy shock.

Arriving at the couch JUST as Tynie plops against the back of that furniture in a relaxed pose, Bobby notices an alteration to that wall. "Honored I stand as being your little wifey. Every moment as the one you've loved without abandon is my paradise. Thank you for not only saving me romantically and literally, but also helping bring out the best in my person. Steadfastly devoted to you from here til we are heavenbound in the realest sense-Tynie." It said with the picture Bobby didn't even know existed of those two underneath. "Baby it's amazing.." Bobby mutters out seeing the new dedication hanging just opposite his. "Meant every letter of that. I love you." Tynie states proudly. "Wait. Is that a picture from when we first met?" Bobby poses. "Yep. Steve kicks ass on getting things done. Tell ya that much." Tynie replies, pulling him onto her as to end his standing. Squealing out loudly as that move is given him, Bobby realizes who their driver was that night and how that particular connection ended, not questioning the refusal of his wife to divulge how that picture came to in her own heaven with Bobby, Tynie giggles and gets to tickling him straight away. "Two can play at that concert baby." He says, tickling her right back as eruptions of laughter initiate.

Later each one are unable to breathe all that great and crying from all the laughs, seated side-by-side as this conversation happens. "Honey. Where'd ya come up with this plaque idea?" Tynie asks. "Believe it or not Little Man. I saw what his did for you emotion-wise and figured I'd try it." Bobby replies with a grin. "You know we're you already have my answer." Tynie eludes. "Now to figure out new ways to romance my man's socks off.. SHIT Did I just say that out loud?!" Tynie plots, embarrassed. "Yep, and I was thinking pretty much the same thing, but for you." Bobby says, managing to end the embarrassment Tynie had.

Out of seemingly nowhere, they both had the same worry strike "Do you think our romances are getting stale?" Asked simultaneously. "Not really, just want to keep things spicy so my Hottie stays on cloud nine around me." Tynie confesses first. "Babe,that's not a concern worth having. I am always on that cloud with you. It's great you want to keep things ablaze, but really they already are.." Bobby sates. "From what you can tell, are things stale with us?" Tynie worries. "No way in hell! Sweetheart, I meant for my answer to your confession to serve as my answer to that question too." Bobby elaborates, petting her back. "Thank God. I was drawing blanks on how to pull off what I plotted out loud unintentionally." Tynie weeps. "Ya know what? I say we don't worry about trying to plan how we romance each other at all. That way there's no worries about drawing blanks. As for things getting stale, they haven't.. at least not in my eyes." Bobby states as Tynie's hair is stroked. "Always the gentleman, evermore a fucking GENIUS." Tynie says as the concerned tears stop. "Is that concern why my Angel's been so nervous around me today?" Bobby wonders. "Guilty." Tynie says back, knowing Bobby won't let her head be hung in shame, she levels it with his chest.

"That's no reason to feel bad, my Sugar. I know this is the BEST love you've EVER had romantically and that you're occasionally scared that something isn't perfect with it. Let me tell you here and now, those worries need to end. Everything is me." Bobby tells her. Nuzzling his chest as always, Tynie purrs "You got it my Sweetness." Curious as to if his weight was bogging her down, Bobby tries to break the hold, getting pulled back into it every time. Setting him beside her slowly, Tynie says "I love you." "I love you too." He replies, both all smiles and glowing eyed. "Oh, I did that to show you just how well you've helped me better my figure, muscle-wise." Tynie tells him right as Bobby wants to know the reason for that new move.

Stunned at the true power his little wifey now has, Bobby says "Damn." Bowing to that, Tynie says nothing, allowing a massively deep blush to answer for her. "Holy hot damn. We've been together just shy of two years already.." Tynie blurts. "For real. It feels like just yesterday you met me." Bobby claims. "Yep. April 23 will be two years. I remember that because the day before I won the lotto.. money-wise. That day I won EVERY lotto there EVER will be: romance and love-wise." Tynie boasts. Gently pulling Tynie away from his chest to flutter a hand by his heart, Bobby says "I've loved you from second one of knowing years already, wow." Seeing that, Tynie kisses the back of Bobby's hand, replying "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you on screen, from afar. Now I get to love you up close and personal. For all time.."

Their eyes meet as tears of joy leave them, each one mouthing "Aww baby." They both wipe the tears from each other's eyes, later taking their hands away to smooch yet again. That one being slow and very romantic, the two bask in a rejuvenation neither expected:one of their love's deepening on new levels.

"One thing I cannot get over though. How someone like YOU with THAT body finds ME to-die-for gorgeous.." Bobby says in a slice of shock as that kiss dispels. "First off, you ARE. Secondly, reverse that one thing you cannot get over." Tynie replies matching the stunned nature of Bobby's mentioning. "Like you said for me: you ARE." Bobby confirms. " On that one, we mesh perfectly.." Tynie says in finality. "I can see that." Bobby responds, each one ignoring the self-slam dropped in their prior words. "Ya know what? Fuck the doubts, because those are due to our mutual romantic pasts which do NOT deserve the honor of being mentioned again, implied or otherwise. We love each other, and in both our eyes the other is a total BABE. Let's just leave it at that!" Tynie plans. "Evermore the sexily intelligent one, always my woman."Bobby says as he grabs Tynie up into his arms, that plan accepted in full.

Their hearts beat in time with one another, practically matching every time a pound from their chests was heard or felt. The sync between them far from deniable, Tynie says "We're perfect for each other!" Hearing a flight-high tone to his wife's voice on that one, Bobby mirrors it "Absolutely!" "One question. Does my King wish to go out and celebrate this, or stay here and just be together?" Tynie later poses, several moments of silence ended. "That depends, is my Queen in the mood for Donnie'z?" Bobby fires back. "Sweet!" Tynie squeals as they leave everything behind to get ready, hand-in-hand. Not taking too long in changing, Tynie spritzes perfume on before going to braid her hair. That finished, she awaits Bobby who had ducked away to shave. Him not allowing that delay to last for too long, the two place their bling upon each other prior to gathering everything they'd left in the living room. Tynie's purse then loaded, Bobby goes for her personal SUV keys. Leaving together as if their hips were surgically sewn together, sighs of elation are the only things heard until they get in that vehicle. Bobby adamant about being chivalric whenever possible, Tynie is then whisked into that ride. Her door shut behind him, Bobby darts across that SUV to join her before driving them away. "Hon,never a rush to be near me." Tynie chides. "Wanted to. Idon't like making my honey wait." Bobby says as Tynie strokes his baby soft face for the first time that day. "Divine." She sighs as her hand pets the chiseled cheek of her man. His hand traipsing her face, Bobby sighs in retort "Heavenly." "Aww." They say as one with Bobby driving them away.

Tynie returns the chivalry Bobby gave her at home, hopping out and darting to escort him from the ride. Their doors shut as one after each is out of the vehicle, Bobby locks it remotely. Evidently Steve is a total snot, such proven when the pair get to Donnie'z. "Yeah. Steve got you guys covered, said that he suspected you two'd want time out of the house." Bobby learns as Tynie was too busy checking him out when Donnie himself meets them at the SUV. Tynie nods replying for the two "That little SNEAK!" Donnie and Bobby laugh, Bobby knowing his wife was right on the money. The two being brought to the BEST table in the house, their meal and drinks are the same as always: Steaks made medium well with all the trimmings. Wine shared afterwards. There was one thing different, Bobby remembered just how much Tynie loved German Chocolate cake, that being desert. "You remembered.." Tynie trails off in pure elation. "Of course. Anything to make my baby happy." Bobby replies with a smidge of "Come hither" to his eyes. Being originally seated across from each other, Tynie slides next to her man urgently.

A death-glare given ANYTHING resembling or suspected of being female by her, Bobby sees the protection in his wife's gazes. Apparently Donnie sees it too, kicking out every person who had whispered hittings-on aimed at Bobby. Donnie then rushes their table saying "I don't mean to be rude, but I read Tynie's eyes. Some women of VERY ill repute had been plotting to hit on you, and that glare was my final warning before having to bail Tynie out of jail. I done permanently banned every last one of them. Sorry Bobby, but I felt you should know. I also had their men banned too, figuring Tynie was next to have that problem." Bobby learns as Tynie tries like hell to keep on having a good day.

"Dude, you fucking ROCK for that!" Tynie yelps as Bobby hears deep and enraged breaths leaving her lips. Donnie's hand shaken instead of him being hugged, Bobby holds his woman tightly so Tynie can do something he found out as of late immediately calms her:take in his scent. Like a flash of lightning across the sky, that works before anything is said, Tynie purring under her breath. The two then leave, their check already covered as they got wind of upon arriving. Bobby holds Tynie closely, not saying a damn word because he didn't want to disrupt Tynie's basking in the means of her mellowing out.

They get to her SUV, Bobby unlocking it without breaking the embrace on Tynie, as they hop in together. Their doors close again as one, Bobby taking them home soon after. "Baby.. that lunch was amazing. The fact my man brought back something special for me was the absolute best." Tynie says, breaking the quiet. "My best part was being at your side, just having you close. Anything I can do to make you happy, I will." Bobby answers, causing both to smile bigger than they had all 's sneakdom not quite fully done with being demonstrated, Bobby and Tynie see him entering their home.

Getting out of Tynie's SUV, Bobby returns the chivalry that he gave when they left. Walking together as closely as they could without tripping over each other's feet, Tynie sneaks her keys from Bobby to lock up the moment they get in the house. "I take it you liked the plaques from one another." Steve says causing both to jump. Tynie's keys leave her hand in that leap,landing in the bowl perfectly. Bobby is about to wonder what Steve's doing there, when the two learn "I came over to show you something the others wanted to do. I figured that they'd all be over Saturday, so it's just me this time. You two relax. I got this."

They obey immediately, with confused looks on their faces, arriving soon at the couch. Two sodas gotten for them by Tynie, Bobby takes the shot to check her out, returning what she did at Donnie'z outside the restaurant. "Oh and everything that I was supposed to do for the others has been taken care of. I just finished before coming over here." Steve announces from the kitchen. "Man, you are awesome!" The pair say as one, sipping the sodas with their arms linked at the elbows while romantically seated close to one another on the couch.

Steve gets a view of that as the cleanup is made, saying no more as to not potentially obstruct the aura of love embracing his friends. Tynie then decides to make a new move on Bobby, taking one hand through his hair while the other one pets by his heart. Her hips seemingly magnetized to Bobby's, Tynie is quickly atop him in a modified cuddle. Enthralled by the maneuver he got, Bobby takes a hand through her hair as the other lands on the small of her back.

A loving pout shown on Bobby's lips, Tynie slides in for a kiss as her hands drop from their original posts to be strewn on his shoulders. "I will not have my King pouty for my affections." Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby is again thrown aback by her actions. Steve's overtaking of their kitchen finished, with several surprises in the fridge, he leaves their residence in quiet, locking up behind that. This fest of affections under way slow and passionate yet wildly ablaze in adoring heat, Bobby and Tynie wind up giving less than a fuck about breaking that up. Breathing made easy through bursts taken by each of their noses, a discovery as to what needed done to stifle the dispelling of kisses made brings a new level of romance to them both.

Tynie's purse was never unloaded from when they got home, and gratefully to the couple their phones didn't go off when in the throes of an intimately close tongue-war. Eventually dispersing from the smooches, Bobby reaches around his wife to clear the items from her purse, setting it all on his endtable. She never left his other arm, nor his lap which served as a continuance of the intimate closeness they were sharing.

Communally curiosity got the better of them, as a trek to the kitchen was made, arm-in-arm. Opening the fridge, Tynie says "Steve cooked like he was feeding the ENTIRE armed forces!" "Seriously!" Bobby yelps back as that door is closed when each saw a trouge of food loaded in closeable containers. Tynie's personal phone goes off, Steve wondering if they saw it. The pair refuse to rush answering that, electing in that place to walk slowly hip-to-hip back to where they were earlier. Bobby texts back "Tynie claimed you damn near fed the entire armed forces with what ya made!" Steve laughs at that saying "I minored in catering, incase my legal career bombs or is ended." Tynie scores her phone from Bobby saying "Dude,if you EVER have people stepping to your legal career, I do NOT care if it's 2 a.m. on the day of the Apocolypse. WAKE ME UP." "Got it!" Steve answers as that device is set down. Bobby read that last text his wife sent, laughing "I can see you leaping out of bed to take that one. Even on THAT day." "Steve's my boy now,it's par for the course!" Tynie giggles back. Bobby's hips turn to be magnetized to Tynie, the last snuggle reversed with his legs draped across the other side of the couch. "God I love having you in my lap!" Tynie chirps. "As do I with you!" Bobby replies in kind. "Something tells me we WON'T be cooking for like a month!" They say together, bursting into laughter. Steve texts again saying "I hope you guys like the time off from cooking. " Tynie takes one arm to reply "You sir are a total SNEAK!" Steve takes that as an honor, reflecting such in a goodnight text before again that phone is set down.

"Apparently Sasha's alright. Steve looked in on her before coming here. He just admitted it." Tynie informs. "Yep. Steve's a sneak." Bobby answers leaving something to wonder, happy that the one major concern he knew full-well Tynie had as a constant was at ease. "Bet he learned that from the across-any-board Sexy Detective I married!" Tynie declared, ending the wonder Bobby implied. "Guilty!" Bobby replies, ablush from how he was depicted. "That shade of red really suits you!" Tynie says proudly. "Not compared to you." Bobby trails off, noting at once Tynie's face is deeper red than his. "The best part of everything is I DON'T miss the fronts I used to defend myself back in the day. The feminism, the faux machismo, none of them!" Tynie lets out. "AWESOME!" Bobby replies contently. Tynie squeals in celebration of what she just dropped on Bobby, being followed in that by Bobby.

Typically able to out-talk the best runners of the mouth, Tynie is totally incapacitated speechwise after those screams of partying end. Bobby takes one look at his wife's face, wondering in silence if her lack of talking was a bad thing. Shaking her head, Tynie slinks one arm away from Bobby to load her purse, one more surprise planned for him that day. Leaving his lap, Bobby's taken off the couch by a grabbing of his hip by Tynie, then being lead across the house.

Soon after winding up in their room, Bobby sees a completely new set-up furniture wise. The only things left from the other furnishings was Tynie's gun cabinet/dresser, the jewelry box, and the entertainment center. "Yeah. I kinda had this hooked up earlier today. Knowing Steve had a key made it easier." She admits as Bobby's jaw slams the floor. " amazing."Bobby stammers out finally,still taking in everything that room now had slowly. True to her ways, Tynie went all-out top of the line with the new furnishings, proud as hell about Bobby's reaction. Scooping his wife into his arms, Bobby makes good on the "Short-time"Charioting of Tynie. Taking her purse off the arm it was slinked to, again everything is released from it by Bobby, the phones and his medicine on his endtable with her kit by all that. Slurring into her ear seductively, Bobby says petting the bed upon returning "I wanna break this in…"

Tynie hops to her feet, undressing as fast as she could. Following her on that, the pair drop their bling into it's rightful stashing place before leaping onto the mattress together. Tynie spreads her frame ready for any move Bobby wanted to make, only wearing a shit-eating grin. Her man reading that, Tynie is kissed from head to toe, with special emphasis placed on her chest, navel, and core. The final one in that list feasted upon with ravaging intensity, Bobby is all at once beyond hellbent on making Tynie see stars with his lovemaking and intimate advances. Bobby knows just how she likes being digitally brought to climax, Tynie is in heaven bucking and groaning timed perfectly with his shoves in no time flat. "Baby was horny.." Bobby purrs out.

"Very.." Tynie slurs back, trailing off in a plead for more. Noting the implied beggings of his wife, Bobby removes his finger. Splitting Tynie's hips further with one knee, Bobby rams his obscenely hard erection into her. Wrapping her legs around his hips and grabbing his shoulders at the same time, Tynie is vice-gripped around Bobby's hard –on in less than a second. This time, their erotic dance is a mix between romantic as a slow dance and wilder than a mosh pit. Each one absolutely premeditating the total sating of the other without it being a quickie, Tynie and Bobby swap up positions for only God cared how long. Tynie gave Bobby a slew and a half of climaxes about the very part of his anatomy which was reputed for rocking her world, both of them pawing and clawing at the other throughout. Tynie believed she was going to be totally voiceless after all the screamings of his name, not caring about that in the least. After all her man's prowess needed to be honored and celebrated. Bobby was a machine sexually that night, Tynie loving every split millisecond while doing all she could to match it.

Later on, Bobby shoves himself even deeper into Tynie, exploding like a volcanic eruption inside her. Tynie saw stars alright, aside from glimpses of Bobby's chocolate eyes and smile, that was ALL she saw. Moaning out one another's names as they each were spent, they plop into each other's arms. Bobby rolls off his wife in a moment after the plop happened, hoping not to harm her with his weight. "I saw stars as you gave me that lovemaking, so many that I could barely check out that fine face and those sexy eyes." Tynie whispers. "As did I with such you gave me baby." Bobby answers just as softly. Kissing again, the pair uncover a new depth to every aspect of their love, one that was cracked open by their dedications and the resurrection of old moves. Blended with new ones, alongside no concerns for things being stale between them, Tynie and Bobby's elation also soared to new heights. That being partied over with loving sighs during a close snuggle, Tynie and Bobby ride out their own intimate edges being vehemently crossed in the most contenting way.. together. Breathing slowly at the same clip, apparently keeping up with how synced they are this is said simultaneously "I love you!"

A concerned prayer over Bobby was sent to the heavenly observers via Tynie's heart as her hand pets the area of his chest where the heartbeat can be felt. Discovering that was perfectly normal, Tynie then plays with the manly chestfur Bobby had. Looking at her with love, Bobby lowers his face to kiss her cheek. "Things are FAR from stale, they've been enhanced. AGAIN!" Tynie brags. "Ya damn right on that one!" Bobby boasts back.

Tynie then leads Bobby off the bed, en route to the shower. The next thing Tynie knows, the slight gap between them is history, Bobby grabbing her by the hips as she did him earlier. Everything set up for the shower again as one, Tynie slides in first given the fact Bobby would have insisted upon that anyway. He joins her and since they'd just blown the hell out of each other's minds erotically, the two simply wash one another down. Kissing one more time as the departure from the shower transpires, Bobby grabs them towels with a quick sliding of one arm behind his back. Splitting off from that, Tynie sees they're embroidered with the pair's initials. "Yeah. You aren't the only one who can have Steve diverted on a surprise gift." Bobby says as Tynie's jaw is on a one-way trip to the floor.

Whimpers of total happiness being the only thing exiting Tynie's mouth just then, Bobby gently re-sets her jaw to its proper place with a flittering of one finger under her chin. Leaving that room the second those new towels are gingerly hung back up by Tynie, trying so with one arm behind her back, they separate to get dressed. Tynie and Bobby take a while in getting dressed, each one going for comfy-yet-appealing. They meet up soon as those outfits are on each, ridding of that shitty romance DVD as promised, together. Deciding to go eat again, Tynie is actually curious as to if Steve can really cook. They leave the master bedroom heading for the kitchen bar, Bobby getting everything ready for the two when a bottle of sake appears to him. This one has a re-closeable top, and Tynie slides behind Bobby to pour them small glasses of it.

Everything prepared, Bobby serves Tynie before joining her in eating. The sake drank just as the sodas were, a silent toast given as they spend time enjoying each other's company. Tynie clears up it all afterwards, Bobby watching her with a loving stare to his eyes. Tynie learned in a rush that Steve could SERIOUSLY cook, happily giggling at that which got Bobby to follow her lead.

They head back for the master bedroom, merely wanting to cuddle alone without resuming that on the couch. The moment they get to that part of the house, a separation to allow Tynie time to check her sugars, again good on that she returns to her husband. They wind up plopping onto the bed, snuggling elatedly while love moves that have a new flame to them were bestowed one to the other. As that ended, their souls prayed for Sasha to the heavens alongside celebrating the dedications and all those brought. The others covered by Steve given his orders, Tynie and Bobby learn that as a final text hits her phone for that day before every device goes cold silent, being replied to with a quick gratitude by Bobby with Tynie in his other arm. That phone lined up with the others, Bobby's arms re-wrap themselves evermore tighter by the second around Tynie as the two finally slept.

Today kicked every ass and took every name imaginable.. life for the two is good….


	39. 39

Title:New Contentment After Morning Crises

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next morning, TreMarion violates Steve's orders by calling Bobby's phone in midday. "Sorry to bug ya but this is urgent:Babygirl's most abusive ex-lover EVER has moved to New York. I saw him at the store an hour ago when shopping for me, Lysa, Sasha, and TreMarkis.I only had Lysa with me,before you ask. He didn't say anything to me, but told Lysa he's gunning for Tynie. I've already contacted Steve who said this was worthy of his orders on bothering you being violated. Have your piece on you WHENEVER you are by Tynie until this fucker is apprehended. He makes Tynie's former husband look like a PRINCE in comparison abuse-wise." Bobby hears. "Steve was right, thanks man. You keep eyes on Lysa and Sasha. Go to TreMarkis's today and make damn sure you and he are armed too. Lock your house." TreMarion is advised. "Already done man." Bobby hears as they hang up.

Tynie getting gathered into an obscenely tight hug after that, Bobby says "I will protect you.. worry not.." "What's going on?" Tynie stammers out half awake and immediately shocked at how Bobby greeted her that day. "Honey, your dad and Lysa saw someone from your past. Your most abusive Ex-lover EVER tailed them to the store and harassed Lysa. Steve already knows, I was told to be armed whenever we are together until dude's in jail. Lysa got wind he's gunning for you." "THAT FUCKER!" Tynie yowls angrily before saying further "His name is John Shurtz, and Daddy was right. A few of Daddy's war brothers saved me SEVERAL times from John. I left him thanks to a DUI he caught without me in the car.I knew his plates and one day saw them erratically driving down the road. The cops did an intervention on me and John got a few years in jail for his abuse and the DUI. He musta got off parole." Crying her eyes out the moment that divulgence is over, Tynie says "I am so scared. My clients, he could hurt them. Baby what do I do? I can't keep calling them off; they need this money." Bobby says "I will defend you. As for your clients, already on it."

A call to Steve made, Tynie's practice phone is then taken up to get the client's contact information. Steve insisting upon overtaking the client settlement disbursement, Bobby tells Steve to meet them at the house to get the banking information off of him. Steve saying he could do that in two hours, the call is ended with Bobby's cell phone and Tynie's practice phones set aside. Tynie is a total mess, screaming out from the second the phones are silent "Why baby?! Why can't I be happy?! Why does John have to come back to my life at all?!" Bobby whispers "You can be happy, it's John who isn't. We only have to go out maybe once today: for Steve to handle the clients. He says that with this new development all you'd need to do is sign an affidavit saying you authorized a colleague to handle these settlements given unexpected and potentially endangering mitigating circumstances." "Get me a pen!" Tynie yowls, already agreeing to that.

Tynie's practice phone going off from Steve calling again, she tells him "Dude, cut the affidavit. I will sign it. We have to hit my bank and I will have to tell them you're ok for this." "Not necessarily about hitting the bank. There's an easier way, we do that online with money wires. Once I have the affidavit, and you get a copy it's no problem. Done it before.." Steve answers. "Dude, be over after about an hour I will be more than ready to sign that damn thing!" Tynie says, getting that confirmed before they hang up.

Tynie's clients got wind of the circumstances, mass-texting gratitude for how their settlements are being handled. They all claim that another wait wouldn't have been a problem and take it as an honor that Tynie went THAT far to see to it they didn't have to be further delayed. The last thing said is that Steve is a great colleague for doing this, all clients happy to get to meet the man who has as they called it a "High level of professional regard and chivalry." Grateful for the understanding she got, Tynie vows to be their lawyer FOR LIFE, with NO charge or charity donation sought in a reply. The latter part of that totally shut down by the clients who are just as stubborn as Tynie, the conversation ends.

Bobby watched her very closely during that shot-and-return of texts, doing all he could to show in his eyes that Tynie's safe. Steve texted a synopsis of what the clients said, replying in honor to their words, Tynie again thanks him before that chat is concluded. Her practice phone taken away by Bobby, Tynie collapses into his lap, her resolve and strength shown in those text-talks totally evaporating. Tynie is then rocking back and forth while shaking profusely in his lap, Bobby sees just HOW fierce John's abuse was of his baby.

"I owe Steve so many vacations it isn't even fucking funny!" Tynie says, still having tears run from her eyes. "Steve won't let you. He's old guard chivalric. When TreMarion called him at the start of business today, Steve KNEW it was not good. The vacation you got him this time will be the ONLY one you pay for.I know him." Bobby soothes. Finally getting out of bed, Tynie checks her sugars , being decent ranged. The kit and all their phones loaded into her purse, Tynie goes for her most powerful-calibered firearms, sliding one to Bobby. Their bling is locked inside the gun safe, making it perpetually impossible to get in the event John tries to rob them. "I don't put a fuckin thing past John. My heart breaks for the fact I cannot even see my clients get paid. Another thing John took away from me." Tynie pains.

Taking up the gun she slid him, Bobby then scoops Tynie into a very tight hold. "Baby they understand. They don't know what exactly happened, but they'd tell you this is best for everyone." Bobby consoles. Tynie then slides an arm away to clip her gun to her left hip, sliding her purse to her right wrist before resuming the embrace. Bobby soon after does pretty much the exact reverse hip-clipping wise, no purse involved for him.

In that instant, the couple is glad they slept in comfy-yet-appealing clothes so that they'd not need to change. Walking to the kitchen, a gap is allowed so that each could go for their piece if John showed up. Tynie's trying like mad to be strong, scanning every area she could think of. Next thing Tynie knew, Bobby went for the front door without a word, gun drawn.

A loud BAM heard, their front door is busted open, Bobby having his firearm aimed squarely in between John's eyes. "MOVE A MUSCLE AND DIE ASSHOLE!"Bobby howls, Tynie joining his hip gun drawn in a second. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE I WILL HAVE YOU SENT TO HELL BEING RAPED BY SATAN WITH A FLINCH OF MY FINGER YOU DICKWAD!" she yells, just as a SWARM of cops shows up. John thinks Tynie's playing around, lunging a bit for her, aiming knives in his hands at her throat. One flinch of Tynie's finger later, John is dead by a point blank shot where she'd aimed.

The responding Seargant having seen that all, tells every officer under him NOT to file charges because it was justifiable self defense. Tynie then learning her Dad had called the cops as well and given them FULL access to her counseling history after John and her relationship, the Seargant's claims are thoroughly verified. "Gotta admit the raped by Satan line was AMAZING!" Tynie is told by the Seargant, who then sees Bobby. "Hey man, haven't seen you since the Academy. Looks like you're well. We gotta get back in touch. Not today though." Bobby tells the Seargant, whose name was Phil. "I've been alright. Definitely.I will call you another time." Phil says. "One Question: Do I call ya Seargant or Phil?" Tynie asks. "Phil. And this will be handled without you and Bobby being further bothered. "I'm Tynie, and we shall meet up again." Phil learns as he is hugged. "She don't do handshakes dude." Bobby explains. "Very well. Wait. Tynie Goren,as in the one who blew the retired chief of D's mind at a firing range?"Phil asks. "Yep!" Tynie chirps. Taking a closer look at the shot she took at John, Phil says "NICE!"

Leaning into Phil's ear, Tynie whispers "Thanks. When you come over bring a date; but that's IT!" Nodding at that, Phil hugs Tynie one last time before shaking Bobby's hand and leaving with the other cops. The body scooped up by a coroner's agent, everyone there is silent until Phil boasts pointing at her "THAT'S the Tynie Charlie told us of!" Loud applause hit Tynie like a tidal wave, causing her to at last blush and bow before answering at the top of her lungs"Pictures and autographs will be arranged AFTER this shit's handled!" "Got it Tynie!" The crowd says back as it dissipates from her property.

Tynie slowly re-holsters her gun which had stayed in her left hand with the safety popped back on the moment Phil arrived. Bobby following her in that, given the firearm he used was in the similar state to hers, they walk inside. Tynie plops onto the couch as Bobby locks up, shaken from the fact she basically had to take a life. Bobby was upset too, that he didn't pull the trigger faster so Tynie'd not have had to do that. Arriving at her hip, Bobby hangs his head. "I failed. My baby needed my protection and I froze." Bobby sulks. "You did NOT fail. I was just proving to John that what I said I meant. You took care of me on instinct, I didn't even see him on the porch. If anything we guarded each other that way." Tynie says, pulling his head to her chest.

Nuzzling her, Bobby still feels like frozen shit since he promised she'd be protected.. by him. "Now hottie, trust me on this. You DID protect me. Everything you did before that hit kept me safe. You trusting that I would fire the gun safely showed your faith in my proficiency. I had you watching my back, which was sorely needed. I didn't know if John had come alone or not,so you kept your word." Tynie soothes. Hearing that stung-yet-flattered Bobby, who in many senses realized Tynie was right. "Not only that, my ending his ass was actually therapeutic. Remember the times I would try to act on my past romantically? Well I just landed the reason why in the damned morgue!" Bobby's head raises in a flash at that from her bosom, his eyes glaring happily into hers, nothing passing the lips Tyne finds delectable.

"You heard me right, apparently IL still CODDLES felons or that would not have happened. I proved myself again if ya think about it. I am upset that it took going that far for such evidence of my word, but the rush I got now knowing he will NEVER bother me again and that I am TOTALLY freed of him is great!" Bobby hears. "That's awesome honey. I just feel horrid that you even had to pull the trigger. I CANNOT believe I froze!" Tynie gets word. "Hottie, I already explained how that was taken. Besides, I got to show one of your boys that I can handle a gun properly and kick ass when firing it." Tynie boasts, trying to change the mood. "Never thought of it like that, and the line you bellowed was EPIC!" Bobby brags back just as Steve lets himself in. "I heard already, a Phil who's a Seargant pulled me over to brief me because he saw my car heading for the driveway. "Steve announces, locking up behind himself. "Yeah. Phil's good people!" Tynie says. "She's not lyin!" Bobby adds as Steve joins them in the living room. "I hope that Phil meant it when he said I ain't bein charged." Tynie worries. "He did, I even had him sign an affidavit to that effect. It's been taken to the administration of the police force for the Commissioner to sign and I will have it faxed to my office by the end of the day. You two will go unbothered after I leave, already saw to that. Tynie.. Sasha's clueless, as your clients will be." Tynie and Bobby are made aware of. The faxed affidavit actually came through before Steve left Tynie's.

"Sweet man, thanks. Now where the hell is that pen you said I could borrow?" Tynie poses, referring to what she had yet to sign. The affidavit for Tynie signed and her bank account information entrusted to Steve, he's warned with a glare from Tynie's eyes. "Already know, do the client settlement disbursements and NOTHING else. Call or text you when that's all done so your bank Information for the online site can be changed." Steve says, catching Tynie's new code. "Damn you're good!" She brags as the form is stashed in Steve's briefcase. He nods, waving to them both before allowing himself out of the house and locking up. "He's right,that IS easier!" Tynie realizes. "Like you said, he's good." Bobby answers, kissing her without regard for chasteness. Their new means of keeping air in each of their lungs used, that takes damn near forever to break off. Smiles abounding the pair for the first time that day, a peace tries its hand at enveloping them, only to be interrupted.

A text on Tynie's practice phone from Eddie on at the bank poses why Tynie's bank account was accessed from an IP not connected to her name or Bobby's, learning they'd found a way to keep eyes on THAT too. Replying with a simple explanation about her having internet issues and using a TRUSTED friends' computer, Eddie's worries are obliterated understandingly. Bobby saw what she told Eddie saying "Hell it could happen." "As far as the bank's concerned.. it DID." Tynie says, implying for Bobby to trust her moves. Receptive to her implications, Bobby says "Genius.." "Thank for how I came up with that,It just struck me." Tynie bows while declaring. "It's highly plausible, and now they know that Steve's trusted by you." A text from Tynie then sent to add Steve as an emergency trusted access party to the account, giving his last name of Jansen, Eddie does so before answering. Finding that out in a reply, at last Tynie's phone for the practice is set aside with the others.

"I know my King is hungry. Wait here." Tynie purrs. Bobby doesn't comply, knowing his wife is needing caffeine. They wind up in the kitchen together, Tynie taking out their breakfast from Steve's trouge of food in the fridge. Bobby making Tynie's favorite cappuccino, he adds a heart drawn atop the foam with chocolate syrup Tynie didn't know they had. His cup done almost the same, but the heart he draws is broken instead before they re-group when Tynie's done warming things up. She sees that on their cappuccinos, asking "Why's my Lovie's heart broken?" "You already know.." Bobby answers, still not done kicking his own ass. Setting his food down first, Tynie slides hers aside to take Bobby into her arms.

"How do I unbreak your loving heart? Seriously,tell me." She worries. Saying nothing back, Bobby's mood of self-degradation is like a cloud over Tynie and her heart. "Speak to me baby, please." Tynie begs. "It's just that,I was to guard you. I didn't even though you say otherwise. I cannot forgive myself." Bobby stutters out. "Do you trust what I say sweetie?" Tynie poses. "With all I am." Bobby trails off as her eyes meet his. "Then trust me on this." She whispers. Escorting her to the bar so they could eat, Bobby nods and gives a small grin. They do eat, in silence as Tynie tries like hell to figure out just what she has to do in order for her Everything to stop being so fucking hard on himself.

Going for their cappuccinos, Tynie grabs Bobby's on purpose, symbolically saying his broken heart has no motives for being. Looking into the cup he now has, Bobby blushes not totally grasping the symbolism his wife used. "My doing that was intentional. I wanted my Bobby knowing that my heart is yours. Yours being broken now has no link to reality, because I swore you did keep me safe. You made good on that by keeping my back watched." Tynie explains. He gulps the caffeine down in a rush, then flying about to clean up after the two. "I FAILED her!" Bobby mutters under his breath, continuing. "I know she doesn't see it that way, but I DID!" Tynie heard every last syllable, and cries quietly after her hair can conceal it from his view.

Walking away from Bobby's line of sight with her back urgently turned, Tynie shows in her behavior just what Bobby's utterances did to her. Landing in the recliner a few moments later, she again checks her sugars, being perfect leveled before that kit is set aside. The next thing Bobby sees is her petting the diamond tattoo while letting the tears flow unmasked. The arm of her top on that side rolled over her shoulder, Bobby gets perfect view of the pain display Tynie meant for him to witness.

The pain on his lady's face deemed like an Okinawan sword rushedly shoved through his heart as that is taken in, Bobby snaps out of the funk he'd been in, racing to his wife's feet. "I am unworthy to be at your side…" He says lowly, with his head hanging and eyes closed. Her vengeful side wanted to cuss him out beyond the ninety-ninth coming of Christ himself, but Tynie's loving side overruled that. Popping the recliner from the extended pose, she is soon on the floor with Bobby. "Hon, we are Equals. If you're on the floor,then so am I." She lets out hurtly. "How do I make THIS up to you?" Bobby prays. "For starters, you can whisk me to the couch and let me rest my head on your lap.."Tynie says, getting that in less than a split second. "Forgive me baby. Please, I will do ANYTHING." Bobby begs. "Does that include not degrading yourself anymore and taking full-board faith in how I saw what happened?" Tynie asks. "Yes." Bobby says in an ashamed voice.

Tynie lifts her head from his lap, moving to her favorite place to rest it. "Anything else,name it." Bobby says, as his arms are draped around Tynie by her without another peep. "We don't discuss this again, with anyone. When Phil comes over, you two catch up over beers, not this."Tynie declares. "As my Majestically hot mama wishes.." Bobby says as the shame still hangs around. Tynie replies "Robbie-bear. I wasn't allowed to call you anything bearing the prefix of Majesty, please don't consider me that again. We're at each other's hips and the Majesty and Majestic bits don't elude to that at all. You are NEVER beneath me." The next thing Bobby hears is "What's really wrong with my Lovie?"

His answer being spoken with no shame "Nothing now. I have my Tynie-mama enjoying her favorite place." Bawling, Tynie says "When you said you're a failure to me, it was like a six pack of ninjas took Okinawan swords and filleted my heart while it was still inside me beating." Bobby pets her back as he answers "When I saw you stroking the diamond tattoo crying quietly with your hair pulled from being half-draped over that beautiful face, I felt the same way. Tynie.. I am so sorry!" Her top's arm which was still rumpled against the right shoulder then rolled down, Bobby then texts Steve to check on the settlements.

All but seventeen people had gotten their cut, the rest coming in that afternoon. Steve saying he re-instated the orders to not bother them except for checking on Sasha and word related, the others elected then to see them Saturday if the two were up to it. "Baby, they wanna know. Saturday." Bobby checks with his wife, not sure of her verdict "YES!" Tynie answers, as Bobby's phone which had taken that text conversation thus far speech-to-text replies that to Steve. The entire talk concluded, that phone is laid aside.

"I know this is gonna sound apeshit nuts, but I was wondering if you'd mind my performing a Cherokee cleansing routine of this part to the house. It involves tobacco and incense." Tynie says. "You know how to do those?" Bobby asks. "I am one-fifth Cherokee and Mama INSISTED I learn some of that heritage; so yeah." Tynie says, amazingly without tears at the mention of her mother. "Wow, it's your home too. Ya didn't have to ask." Bobby replies stunned. "We don't smoke, I felt best checking with you like you did me for Saturday." Tynie finalizes, realizing she didn't have what she needed for that routine.

"Oh and when we leave to handle the obtaining of what I need for this, I AM wearing my Kevlar. John never rolled totally alone and I want my man's protection of me to have that backup." Tynie announces, causing Bobby to get wind that she still felt safe with his defenses. "You mean WE are wearing the Kevlar." Bobby corrects with a shit-eating grin. Seeing that for the very first time that day, Tynie leans in to say softly with a slice of arousal to her tones "Ooooh baby.. you in Kevlar.. mmmm.."Blushing at his wife's words, Bobby replies in kind "You in Kevlar.. ohhh damn.."

"Who knew mentioning Kevlar would change our moods totally?" Tynie giggles out, already knowing the answer. Bobby giggles back, that awareness Tynie has being a secretly known reply to that question. They load Tynie's purse together, heading out to get their Kevlars before leaving home afterwards, same gap between them as earlier. "Baby, What's Phil's number? I better alert him as to what I told you about John." Tynie says as Bobby holds up one finger using the other hand to get as Tynie mentioned taken care of. A call to Phil's division made and patched straight to him immediately by Bobby, Tynie's little "Tip" is shared with the entire force via a mass Be On the Look Out alert before Bobby hangs up.

"Have to protect my Queen." Bobby says smilingly as his phone is chucked back into Tynie's purse. "Ok. Now *I* owe Phil beers!" Tynie yelps. "He won't run a debt with you.. nor will he let ya think ya have one." Bobby informs, Tynie knowing what wasn't said already. They get to their closets, don the Kevlars and as their tops are put back on, rejoin each other. Tynie did all that while balancing her purse around her neck, which scares the shit out of Bobby. "Baby, never again. Please." He pleads, taking that from her. "Yes dear." Tynie answers all smiles as the pair make way out of the residence. Bobby's jeep keys scored up by Tynie, she locks up behind them and simultaneously unlocks that ride remotely. "We're getting this door replaced tomorrow by the way."The two say as one, giggling after.

Bobby escorts Tynie inside the Jeep upon their arrival, kissing her briefly-yet-packin SERIOUS passion before her door is closed. A protective bouncer-esque strut given Tynie's view, Bobby is soon in the driver's seat with his door closed. Driving away, Bobby knows JUST the place to make good on Tynie's Cherokee cleansing routine. Taking what she just witnessed all in, Tynie mentally removes Bobby's shirt with her eyes closed, knowing what was under it. Bobby glances at his wife quickly as they were at a red light, seeing a certain look on her face, the eyes that make his heart race finally opened. Tynie sits back and finds a way to stare at her man, still checking him out with that mental image tattooed against her brain. Trying to keep them safe on the road, Bobby begrudges the fact he'd done exactly as Tynie did, again showing her that his mission was her protection. "Later on's gonna be.." Tynie trails off. "So fucking HOT!" Bobby finishes.

The pair wind up at A Cherokee Haven moments later, Tynie escorting Bobby out on this one. Their doors close together, Tynie slipping a hand into the pocket Bobby held the keys in to lock his Jeep. The owner of that store meets up with Tynie and Bobby saying nothing, as Tynie already knew what she needed. That all obtained, Bobby pays for it before scooping Tynie into a tight hold on the side opposite his piece whispering "I got you baby.." The owner tries to walk them out, scanning for troublemakers in that duration, finding one.

Tynie sees him too, whispering to Bobby "Draw it.. NOW.." He pushes Tynie out of the potential fire-line as that request is granted, Tynie flashing BOTH their concealed carry permits. Those were scored after her frame was delicately tossed aside, shown to the owner and all the security cameras before being put up. "Demetrius you fucktard!" Tynie yowls, the owner at last learning the real name of the troublemaker. Bobby has Demetrius in his sights yelling "MOVE AND DIE FUCKER!" Demetrius thinks Bobby's joking by taking a lunge in Bobby's direction as Tynie shoves the owner of A Cherokee Haven under the counter, the silent alarm bumped by that pair. "Name's Spring Breeze.." The owner says. "I'm one with a piece in that fucktards' face is my man Bobby. Retired MCS NYPD." A responding officer hears that, scoring Demetrius up into a search-him hold against the wall as Demetrius is then cuffed. "MCS?" Spring Breeze asks. "Major Case Squad.." Bobby answers, returning his piece to the holster. The arresting officer arriving at those three, Tynie says "Demetrius is John Shurtz's cousin, co-hort to the extreme. Suffice it to say Accessory and Accessory after the fact UNDERDESCRIBE Demetrius when it came to John's crimes against me and others." The officer nods, noting that whole statement before Demetrius is carted off.

The next thing Spring Breeze, Bobby,Tynie and the other cops hear is a FULL confession naming names and personal descriptions of ALL those who were sent by John to get at Tynie. Several copies of that noted, Demetrius is taken to jail. Phil shows up again, Bobby saying "Tell her there's no beer debt. " Phil says "Not when you basically just cracked nineteen robberies in one day,Tynie. Not only that, the one headed for Rikers basically laid the groundwork for some SERIOUS federal time for he and his co-horts." Tynie hears as Spring Breeze is lifted from the ground by Bobby who snaked behind his wife. "This sounds crazy, but I wanna see my dive-to-cover Spring Breeze on the security tapes!" Tynie yelps. "Let's go then." Spring Breeze says, leading the others still in her shop to the back, well all but Phil at first. "Phil, secure this joint. Please." Tynie requests, as Phil darts to make that happen. Soon on Bobby's tail following Spring Breeze, Bobby, and Tynie to the back, Phil is secretly hoping all the things Charlie said about Tynie are facts.

Rewinding the security footage, Spring Breeze is stunned at just how small the woman who knocked her on her ass was, not saying it though. Phil and Bobby witness Tynie's apparently flawless cover-a-civilian leap, noting the change to what they were trained to do. Tynie's right heel slammed against the silent alarm as she took Spring Breeze down behind the counter, setting the reply from the police into motion. "Holy hell man, she's EPIC!" Phil says gloatingly referring to Tynie. "Tell me about it!" Bobby brags back. Spring Breeze and Tynie laugh, as the two men act like teenagers going to a concert.

"Spring Breeze, if you have ANY medical come up because of what I did, send the bills to me.." Tynie asks. "No way Flies With The Cops, that's against my code of honor." Spring Breeze says, giving Tynie a Cherokee styled name. "Flies With The Cops.. I like it!" Tynie says, quietly knowing better than to dispute an evident Cherokee elder to her age. "You mean you go by it in the Cherokee world…" Spring Breeze answers, seeing Tynie nod like a bobble head doll. Finally looking Bobby over, Spring Breeze says "Thank you, Bear Warrior Gentleman." "Arguing that's a MAJOR diss to my Cherokee heritage." Tynie shoots out before Bobby replies. "No problem." Bobby retorts, happy that his wife showed another slice of herself to him trustingly alongside liking the Cherokee name he got.

Phil walks up to Spring Breeze, holding her hand then saying "I couldn't respond to that call.. she's my fiancée. My Cherokee name is Solstice of Honor." "CONGRATS DUDE!" Tynie and Bobby yelp as one. "Oh and your wedding is on my property.. we have PLENTY of woods to do it right with Cherokee accordances." Tynie informs as Bobby and Phil hug shortly. Spring Breeze whispers approaching Tynie closer "Thank you." Tynie hugs her saying back "No sweat." Tynie and Bobby then leave as to permit Phil time with his woman.

Smiling from ear to ear as they get to his Jeep, Bobby gloats "Wait til Charlie hears about THIS!" "I imagine Phil's telling him to see it for himself right now on those tapes. " Tynie brags. Being proven right when Charlie arrives at A Cherokee Haven waving at Bobby and Tynie while awaiting entry. "You evidently kick more ass than I knew of!" Charlie says. Tynie shrugs at that smiling before saying back "You have forever to find that out man.. you're just getting glimpses!" Charlie leaves those two just as Bobby unlocks the Jeep to let Tynie in. She hops inside elatedly, grateful for the perky spin today has taken. Bobby follows that, their doors closed together before he takes them home.

Tynie's personal phone then gets texted by Charlie's number, discovering it is Phil with a question. "Will you teach that to our rookies in the Academy from time to time.. what you did today with the leap and your foot?" "Send me an itinerary of dates and unless I'm in court.I am a lawyer:yes!" Tynie answers. "DONE. Congrats!" Phil replies as that talk ends and her device is chucked back into the purse from which it was stashed.

"Holy hell!" Tynie chirps. "Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Phil has links to the Academy still and he just asked me to teach my leap to the rookies periodically." Tynie lets out. "Sweet!" Bobby celebrates making sure he gets his wife home safely. Facepalming, Tynie realizes through Phil, Charlie's not supposed to bother her orders were violated. Bobby catches that mentioning, retorting "For something like THAT I don't think Steve'd when he finds out why ya did it. If he hasn't already." Tynie's personal phone again going off, Bobby's suspicions are proved with a text from Steve. The other clients are lined up to be handled and Tynie will be contacted again when that's through. Learning everything, she re-chucks that phone into her purse again, having gotten it out to answer the texts.

"I'm gonna be so busy soon. My King's gonna be lonely." Tynie pines. "Not necessarily. I could always play the part of the one who causes you to do that leap over a rookie, it'd actually be fun!" Bobby says back happily. "GENIUS!" Tynie snips out, agreeing to that in the fullest. Bobby taking his wife home, Tynie checks the bag from A Cherokee Haven originally to make sure she had everything for the cleansing routine, she discovers a note from Spring Breeze. "Allow me to cleanse your home in accordance with Cherokee ways. I will contact you through either Phil or Charlie since I forgot to get your number."

" Spring Breeze is a SNOT!" Tynie chirps. "Meaning?" Bobby fires back."The routine I was gonna do to spiritually cleanse our house has been overtaken by her. She's gonna have either Phil or Charlie contact us later." Tynie answers prior to concluding "I REFUSE to dishonor a Cherokee Elder." "That sounds fine to me." Bobby trails off, having other things on his mind. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tynie wonders. "I would rather show ya then tell ya." Bobby replies with lust in his voice. "Ohhh."Tynie returns simply yearning for It.

Bobby parking his Jeep after that, Tynie hops out the second her purse and that other bag are on her left arm. Racing to his side, Tynie doesn't take time to tantalize him with any strut, pulling Bobby out the second his door is opened. Their doors again slam together, Tynie and Bobby headed for the house. Being let in by her husband, Tynie switches her hips for a few steps as he locks up. Tossing the keys into the bowl by the door, Bobby grabs up his wife wearing a wanton smile. Tynie lines her lips with his, plastering them with a kiss like wildfires in Hell.

Gently dropped to her feet, Tynie looks at Bobby mouthing "Come hither.." He does and they walk arm-in-arm with a hand on each other's asses to their room. The moment they hit that area, Tynie bowls her purse over to her side of the bed, resuming the strut she gave in the entryway to place the other bag down under her endtable. Everything yanked out of her purse and laid on her endtable, Tynie spins so Bobby can see her face. They get out of the clothes in a rush, and just as Bobby went to remove his Kevlar, Tynie slurs out "Allow me.." Every touch of her fingers to that vest was like electricity, her fingers then rolling over his chest covered in a sweat-clad wife-beater. Tearing that off of him, Bobby does hers the same as was bestowed him.

The jolts of passionate heat and electric love shocking through each, Tynie and Bobby land on the bed together. Rolling over to her ear, Bobby whispers arousedly "Take me baby.." Obliging him in a nanosecond, Tynie leaps onto the rock-hard and ready manhood saluting her. Having to adjust to the new girth inside her, Bobby hears groaning yelps of desire from his wife's voice. Bobby feels her tightness around that part of his body,responding "Baby's so tight..it feels good.." Looking down on him with love and aching in her eyes, Tynie flies into fucking Bobby's brains out as best she could. Gyrations and grinding mixed into every thrust, Bobby is in heaven with what she's doing for and to her, Tynie feels every muscle of his erection tearing into the cores of her body, sheerly LOVING it. "Baby's ENORMOUS…feels good.." Tynie yowls out, working her man's dick into double overtime, demonstrating what seeing Bobby in Kevlar did to her. Nothing more able to be shared word wise in that duration, the two are soon seeing stars again, this time more clearly than anything else from the magnitude of this romp. Breathing jaggedly, Tynie grabs Bobby's pecs shoving herself moreso onto him as the first of a slew of climaxes attacks her. Bellowing his name until she cannot speak again, Tynie throws her head back with a violent quickness as Bobby feels every flinch of what his wife just had hit. Not wanting to seem greedy in terms of getting ridden, Bobby then flops Tynie onto her back, kicking up the thrust intensities by quite a like a caveman as the sex continued to get more virulently wild, Bobby shows Tynie what seeing her in Kevlar genuinely did to him. Vice-gripping herself around him by placing her heels level with his ribs and clinging to his shoulders, that is only made easier and more extremely heated. Bobby's back pawed at and clawed for dear life, Tynie climaxes again and again as he does not stop rocking her world. Tit-for-tat this transpires, each one totally basking in the hotness of this lovemaking, neither one giving a damn about the time or even considering time as existing. Tynie winds up eventually exploding all over Bobby's manhood harder than he'd known with her prior, risking the loss of her voice when yowling out his name. Bobby chases her on that, absolutely blowing up inside his wife harder than she'd ever felt, even with him.

His chance at voicelessness following hers, they plop onto the bed side-to-side, Bobby still inside Tynie. Cuddling and kissing the two use romances to thank one another since separately neither knew if they could speak. Their intimate paradises from being brought to a new degree of total satisfaction together being ridden out, not one of them moves from the closeness. Over time, the closeness is slightly breeched as Bobby's side of that changes with the last physically evident calmings from that rather erotic storm shared finalizing for him."There are NO words for what my King just gave me." Tynie brags soft-voiced at last. "Nor are there any for what my Queen gave me." Bobby replies in precise kind. Slowly getting off the bed to shower as one, realities in their coldness from that day are forgotten between them for a time. Everything set up for them by Tynie, Bobby hops in behind her. Washing each other down within minutes of Tynie joining him, smiles and giggles of love are the only things heard in that period. Tynie does check Bobby's back for the depth of her clawmarks, finding out they really weren't that bad. They dry off and head to get dressed right after Bobby hangs up the towels. Tynie is still riding high from what they shared, as is Bobby, neither one wanting to end that too abruptly. Separating to get dressed, it's Bobby's turn to put away the firearms which were still clipped to their other outfits. Tynie dressed first, she reloads the purse knowing there's a chance they will be on the couch in moments. Bobby arrives at her hip, all smiles saying nothing.

Leaning against his shoulder, Tynie whispers "Thank you for giving me paradise, not only in bed, but every single day." "Thank you for that too." Bobby replies with a huge smile gazing down on her. "What do you have planned now honey?" Tynie wonders. "My baby has been brought out at her best, by my love. Now a sexy lawyer and soon to be teaching consultant for the Academy. I'm proud, that's all." He answers. "I am proud of that too, baby." Tynie trails off. Her purse at Bobby's feet, he takes it up and slides it to her right arm. "What if another ex tries what John and his crew did today?" Tynie worries in the back of her head. Bobby shakes his head at her, grinning while at the same time sensing something less-than-celebratory hit her. Walking at his hip elatedly, Tynie banishes those concerns from her mind with a quickness she was never before capable of.

Sitting on the couch together, Bobby arises saying softly "My Sugar, wait here." Tynie does, melting against the part of the couch Bobby sat on for a bit. Her practice phone goes off, reminding Tynie to unload her purse onto Bobby's endtable. Steve got wind that Demetrius's confession at A Cherokee Haven was NOT his full one. Before interrogations, Demetrius sang like a choirbird hitting notes even God didn't know existed in terms of the plots against Tynie.

That spared him the needle, but the others involved, Tynie's remaining ex's and in many cases their family members were not so lucky. Upon extradition due to happen inside the next week to New York those people had MAYBE two months before getting executed given the nature of their activities and the extensiveness of their involvement. Tynie and Bobby were NOT to appear, and Steve would brief them on any changes. Grateful for that, Tynie screams while replying to Steve.

Bobby jumps at that learning "I won't EVER go through this again, Demetrius sold EVERYONE out. He got LIFE with no parole and the others get the needle, inside sixty days because unlike IL, New York does NOT coddle felons. Steve just told me!" Bobby says happily as Tynie's surprise is finished "YES!"

Returning to her, Bobby shows his hand bestowing a shrimp and crab platter like none she's ever seen, shaped in a heart. The crab on the outside, the shrimp on the inside with the dip at center, that gets set down before standing by Tynie, Bobby hears "Ah, ah, ah.. I do not feast without my King seated next to me." Her legs folded beside her immediately, Bobby joins her on the couch, scoring up a pair of sodas before they eat.

"Flies With The Cops. I could get used to being called that." Tynie says as they finally begin devouring what was on the platter. "Bear Warrior Gentleman. Fitting." Bobby answers, each one honored by the new tagname in Cherokee accordance obtained between bites.

The shrimp soon gone, Tynie asks "Is my King alright, earlier was WICKED wild.." "Never been better, honey. Relax." Bobby sates as they head for the crab. Cracking half of that with her bare hands, Tynie again floors Bobby with her power. Feeding one another the crab as romantically as they could separately imagine up, the other half of that heart framed food is busted open by Bobby later. Again going romantic with how that's eaten, once concluded Tynie clears it all up so Bobby can take his pill. Gulping that down before his wife returns, Bobby spreads out on the couch praying she'd sit in his lap. Tynie jumps at the displayed invitation, matching her legs with his the moment her butt hits the requested part of Bobby.

"Now watch, the rookies are gonna call me either Legend, Mrs. Goren. Ms. Tynie, or Flies With The Cops!" Tynie laughs. "That'd be funny!"Bobby chuckles back before informing "Chances are they'll go with Mrs. Goren or Ms. Tynie. protocol." "Good to know." Tynie trails off ecstatic at her man's willingness to help her with the new offer from Phil. "Phil's a sweetie.I hope I do well with those rookies." Tynie says. "You will, trust me. I'll be there with you." Bobby retorts, calming her down at once.

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby yelps as Charlie's number appears on his phone, again Phil texting. He wants to see if Spring Breeze can come by and do that cleansing, getting that ok'd by Bobby. "I gotta go get the items. Wait here." Tynie says upon seeing that. Darting to their room, she's back with those things quickly. "They'll be here in about an hour." Bobby says to her as Tynie plops a return to where she was seated.

"Ok. cool. Didn't want my Kahuno waiting long." Tynie peeps out, aware that Bobby was wondering why she rushed across the house without saying it. Bobby pets her back nothing said, wanting only for Tynie to be in his arms. "Babe.. did I tell you what I thought of that leap.. in full?" He asks. "No, ya showed me, that and the sight of me in Kevlar's aftermath." Tynie answers. Blushing again, Bobby's floored by what his woman said given the fact Tynie had never answered that way before. "Well it was amazing. You pulled it off better than I EVER did." Bobby whispers to her. "I didn't mean to outdo you." Tynie trails off thinking that fact hurt Bobby. "Tynie-mama, it doesn't hurt me you rocked that maneuver. Hell I am flattered. Especially to be the man you came home with afterwards." He replies, ending her concerns urgently. "I will always come home with you.. don't worry about that." Tynie says, misinterpreting what Bobby meant. "You silly, I meant I am honored to be YOURS. Guess it came out wrong.I know already you stand the same as mine." He clarifies.

A knock at the door tells Tynie that Phil is an early-streak type, her leaping to answer it. "Come on in you two." Tynie says, welcoming Spring Breeze and Phil to the home. Locking up behind them Spring Breeze sets right to work on the ritual. Phil takes the recliner, as Tynie returns to Bobby's lap. "No offense man, but she KICKS ASS!" Phil says pointing to Tynie. "He gets that A taken!" Tynie replies. Spring Breeze then asks "Is anyone here allergic to incense?" Shaken heads abound, she resumes the ritual in silence from there. Phil and Bobby are about to catch up when Tynie goes to get them beers. "Does she do that all the time?" Phil asks. "For first-time guests, yes." Bobby answers.

"I met Spring Breeze at her shop. I'm actually the same amount of Cherokee as your wife, learned that by doing an ancestry research on my family. We talked and hit it off, Spring Breeze and I. Dated for over a year and I just proposed to her two weeks ago. Before her I was single and having a hellish time dating, actually gave up on romance. Some females are just man-baiter whores.. pardon my language." Phil elaborates as he and Bobby are served their beers. "No censorship in this house man." Tynie says grabbing hers with one hand, popping theirs open with the other. "Damn dude, that worked out great. Tynie and I met two years ago when someone she used to know got her tickets to a show I was to do in IL. That got cancelled because of situations arising that I'd rather not discuss, and we've been inseparable since! I was about to say fuck falling in love and live alone when she walked into my life." Bobby tells Phil, Tynie blushing the entire time. Spring Breeze is finishing the ritual when a fourth beer is gotten for her out of the mini-fridge by Bobby.

The other recliner taken up by Spring Breeze, Tynie hears "I got it DAMN good Flies With The Cops!" "As do I Spring Breeze!" Tynie brags. "I am NOT elaborating on my romantic past, but I will say this: They got theirs.. TODAY!" Tynie tells the other three. "Very Well Flies With The Cops, and congratulations on everything. Phil told me. We are in the same boat romantic past wise, so no I will not divulge either." Spring Breeze lets out.

"Baby, may I?" Tynie asks Bobby. "Sure." He replies, already knowing what Tynie had up her sleeve. Arising from the couch, Tynie raises her unsipped beer saying "To Phil and Spring Breeze.. welcome to the family!" They all shout before the beers are enjoyed "Salud!" The bottles set down after, Phil wonders" Bobby, do you wear the pants in the house?" Then discovering from the one he asked "We share everything. The reason she asked is because of how you and I met and our past friendship." Spring Breeze is impressed saying "Flies With The Cops, very nice. Rare breed of person you stand as being, with the honor you've given me and Phil." Bowing to that, Tynie replies "Thanks!" The newest couple to their group stays for a short time before Phil says "We'll be over again, I have a date night to start." Tynie walks them out, saying "Be safe." Phil and Spring Breeze nod smiling as Tynie then locks up.

"Why'd Phil think you were the boss?" Tynie poses. "Because he just met you today and didn't know if your asking me meant that." Bobby answers before alluding more "He is FAR from controlling of women, only firm with lower ranked officers, relax." Laughing at that, Tynie says "Sure thing honey.." Walking up to her, Bobby returns the brief charioting of Tynie to the couch. Rested contently on his pecs while the arms Tynie feels constantly safe in wrap themselves around her frame, Bobby hears a purring sigh from his wife.

"The others will LOVE Phil, as for Spring Breeze, her ways may take some explaining." Tynie says. "I imagine that'll go off great once everyone meets Phil and her. Don't you worry." Bobby retorts elatedly. Tynie's cross tattoo moshing wildly under her shirt, the worry she refused to speak on sated in a Morse code of sorts from their heavenly observers. The twitches of that part of Tynie's person basically tapped out "He had it coming, they all did. WE'd have done the same damn thing. You're good. Both of you." Bobby feels that against him, saying with a finger aimed at the sky "They back us too, on everything." "As Always." Tynie says relaxingly, that sole nagging unspoken in nature over with.

Bobby witnesses his wife smile so big that her jaw pops loudly, resetting that gently with a nudge of his wrist. "My King constantly takes exquisite care of me." Tynie sighs out. "As my Queen does me." Bobby answers. Passion highs and adrenaline rushes from their day communally crashing within each, Tynie soon dozes off in Bobby's arms. He gathers up everything usually loaded into her purse, checking her sugars one more time. Being golden again, that kit joins all other items in her purse, Bobby refusing to bother his wife's nap all that much.

Holding her closely, Bobby watches guard over Tynie trying by his heart's standards to make up for earlier. "Relax my was forgotten and forgiven remember?"Tynie says in her sleep. Kissing her forehead, Bobby answers "Yes my love." "How'd she know?" Bobby wonders under his breath. "Your heartbeat sold you out." Tynie replies, still trying to slumber. Deciding to just relax in his embrace, Tynie shakes her head a couple times before laying it back on Bobby's pec. "Thank you baby for everything." They say as one.

Steve's orders for them to be not bothered continuing til the next day, their phones only go off one more time. This last communication was the promised one regarding the clients and settlements, Tynie getting her practice phone to learn that. Telling Steve she will handle the last parts immediately, that device is chucked into her purse again. "Got one more piece of business, then my attention is all yours baby." Tynie says happily, causing Bobby to follow her to the office for her practice. The minute she gets to her laptop, the passcodes and username for her banking online are both changed, written down and a copy given Bobby. She slips that onto his desk whispering "Please make that private." Bobby stashes it in a locked drawer at once, grabbing Tynie at the hips first shot he obtains. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is walking her to the living room. The two are in that room just long enough to grab her purse and clean up from their guests, Tynie wonders what Bobby has planned next.

"I was thinking romantic movies that DON'T suck in bed, ordering dinner later. I will have to break my baby from her favorite place to get that though." Bobby plots. "Ooohh nice." Tynie says back excitedly. Her purse slung to an arm, they leave that part of the house as a new peace slams against their hearts. "Spring Breeze is DAMN good at what she does!" They again say together halfway to their room. Again bowling her purse across the floor, Bobby goes to unload it, giving an "I'm proud of my baby" strut. Sighing at that, Tynie says "As I am of my baby."

Then she plops onto the bed, awaiting her man, smiling broadly. Bobby doesn't make her wait long, arriving next to his wife in moments, arms anxious to hold Tynie close. She leaps into them, contently as the day turned out brilliantly. A click of one button and the movies begin, Tynie able to bask in her favorite place and watch while Bobby leaned up against his pillows. Seeing that, Tynie breaks the hold to arrange all the pillows for him,saying. "You are not to risk being uncomfortable just so I can be relaxed." Tynie warns with a smile. "Yes, dear." Bobby giggles." They fill-out the kiss wilder than any others given that day, kicking that up to EVER, the first movie rolling on in the backdrop. Three-quarters the way through the DVD playing behind their romances, Tynie and Bobby sit back to watch the flicks. Renewed with happiness, the couple says nothing, as to permiss the peace total custody of their beings undeterred by words.

Each one is grateful that this time not one of the movies sucked, rather they all were excellent. Midway through the third one, Bobby orders dinner for them, knowing his wife should eat. "All this temporary break-off from my favorite place means is my man's providing for me and I get to snuggle in your sexy scent until back in those hot arms." Tynie says happily. Bobby ducks away to send a text out for their dinner, or so Tynie believes, when he realizes his phone is on the port next to her two phones. Resuming the embrace, Bobby says "It'll be here in about an hour." "Awesome." Tynie answers. "I do have one more surprise for my woman. Wait here." Bobby says, stopping the movies. Tynie sighs in excitement, wondering just what her man had up his sleeves. Leaving the room by walking backwards, Bobby keeps eyes on his wife who does exactly as she said in his absence from the bed.

Being gone for about twenty minutes, Bobby returns with a tray of ribs with all her favorite fixins and a huge smile. "You asked me what I had planned earlier, wanted to show ya instead of tell ya." He says arriving at her hip on the bed, mystically not dropping the tray when he plopped at her side. There were two wine coolers capped at the center of the tray, Bobby placing that between the two. Tynie tries her hand at snapping fingers altering the lighting, having that work, there's a romantic aura to where they were as that feast started. "Perfect." Bobby chirps while they tear apart the meal. The only thing heard by those two was each of their hearts beating, apparently Bobby closed the door behind him. Everything done, Tynie is about to pop the wine coolers open when Bobby stops her. "My Queen has done more than enough today, relax fully. Please." He asks as those bottles are opened. "Aww,certainly. You had THIS planned when you told me you were just proud of me earlier; how sweet." Tynie answers. They sip the wine coolers in quiet after that is said, Bobby's shit-eating Cheshire cat grin being her reply. Those finished, Bobby leans to get off the bed taking the tray with him. "I'll be back."Tynie hears. Plopping against his side of the bed, she melts into happiness having his scent around her.

A few steps away from their kitchen Bobby bellows proudly "Babe.. come see this!" Tynie leaps off the bed and bolts for her man, stumbling into him just as a brand new front door and deadbolt set comes into her view, fully installed. "No way. how?" Tynie wonders as Steve walks up handing her their set of new keys. "Dude. Is there ANYTHING you CANNOT do?" Tynie then wonders "Flip off the Pope, skysurf, figure Bobby out sometimes. Oh and consider you anything common or normal." Steve answers.

The tray already being set down onto the kitchen bar, Tynie laughs raucously at her friend's reply as Bobby snips "Nice one dude!" "What?! It's TRUE!" Steve says. "Holy hell. I've rubbed off!" Tynie chirps, getting the two men to burst out laughing. Running over to Bobby as to assist in the cleanup, Steve is breezed past by Tynie. "You two SERIOUSLY are Equals!" Steve relays. "You've been around us as man and wife for about eighteen months and you just NOW figured that out?!" Tynie teases, hearing Bobby add. "Oh hell no. she just ripped you man!" "All in fun, I can tell by the fact she ripped me while laughing."Steve says as at last the laughs end. Leaving the pair with a smiling wave, Tynie's new door is locked by Steve for the first time. Hearing the mechanism secure in otherwise total silence behind him Tynie sighs out knowing that her home is totally safe once again. Bobby finishes the cleanup, before taking Tynie into a tight hold, with this dropped lightly into an ear "Love my dream woman." "Love my dream man as well."Tynie answers leaning her head backwards against his chest.

All items from their meal cleared and being cleaned in the dishwasher, the two return to their room. "Whoa. Today started on some WICKED bullshit, had a few turns that I did NOT expect, and wound up with us finding new contentment with each other and new people.. Spring Breeze to you and Phil with her on that to me." Tynie purrs as the pair walk up to their bed after trekking across the house pretty much extending how Bobby held her in the kitchen throughway. "Yeah. Today's been intriguing. I agree with the turns and new people, but my hottie's being too modest kicked ass a couple times 's new offer of you consulting with the Academy proves it. Of course my offer to help you stands." Bobby says as their day slows while each hops into bed. "I wouldn't do it without you, my heart simply could NOT take being alone that long." Tynie tells him. "Awww, nor could mine."Bobby relays, sealing a new deal between them. The movies restarted, Tynie and Bobby enjoy a few more as their typical entanglement before sleeping is also changed. The change being so their hearts could beat against each other with their heads splitting the pillows the two once separated between them when the two fell asleep as one.

Their day ended just as Tynie said, every promise to her clients kept as well. Their heavenly witnesses were there throughout, closing the day in celebration of the things itemized in Tynie's earlier words. Things were getting tighter between Tynie and Bobby, that much honoredly taken in by each of their hearts and beings. Tynie's new deal with Phil after one move made in the heat of more bullshit soon to be, her reputation for bettering lives will hit a new level:educating people in a new means. Of course, Bobby will be at Tynie's hip, that's how they typically are so this is no different. Steve showed Tynie that in his own right outside a courtroom her back was had by him too, also making their friendship closer. As for Spring Breeze and Phil, they're in with Tynie so the others should respect that. Bobby already said they would, now it's Tynie's turn to full-faith trust his words. are a few things Tynie doesn't know from this day, those will be discovered in totality later.

New contentment after first-mornings total bullshit made this day sacred to them both, moreso than words…


	40. 40

Title:Unorthodox Valentine's Day

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters.. the others are mine. Any Italian in this chapter was gleaned from internet translator sites.

* * *

Bobby tries to slide away from Tynie when waking up the next day, getting pulled down into an embrace after only one attempt. The next thing he hears is "How do I fully tell my man just what everything about his love and providings means to me, especially when words bomb at that each time I speak? My life is at it's best since having Bobby in it. Yet even with my reputation for out talking the best of them, I still struggle with using words to describe what my heart keeps yelling. I know Bobby loves me, but the question kicking my mind's ass right now is by what means to I let the breadth of my devotion and love out spokenly? The intimacy and shared gifts are shared symbols of that, yes, exquisite ones at that. However, I caught Bobby self-degrading hardcore yesterday and believe that if I could declare what he means to me across-the-board in words and have those tell the full-scale truth, such self-hating as I overheard would end.. How do I pull THAT off?"

Floored by the utterances of his half-awake wife, Bobby takes a hand to gently whisk her hair from her face, seeing then the pain that certain inquiry packed. The tuft of locks he slid from her cheek ducked behind an ear, Bobby then wipes her tears away with the same palm saying "I have that same struggle. I know we love each other, and agree with the gifts and intimacies as you regard them. Relax baby. I already know, you've pulled it off." Not wanting to kid her given the fact pain was seen by Bobby, Tynie sees his lower lip bitten remotely. Kissing him with passions undepictable, she uses that to thank him.

The two were up early since Bobby soon had an appointment with the specialist, getting out of bed as one while keeping that smooch eventually break that off, Bobby saying "I do feel bad though.. my damn medical ruined your Valentine's day…" "My Valentine's day is FAR from ruined, love. Yes we have that appointment today, but that does not mean I am unhappy. Just being at your hip for this meetup with that specialist is a wonderful gift to me. Let me explain THAT one, You love me enough to trust my being there for it. Not only that, I am happy to be there so that on the realest levels I learn just what it will take for me to keep you around. I could NEVER live without you, so this whole situation with that appointment is a blessing to my heart; for you allowing my presence at it." Tynie shoots back, realizing the appointment was made on a day supposed to center around romance. "Wow…" Bobby answers as his woman's full disclosure is digested. A few lines of it finally hit Bobby, and he adds to that response "First off, I may not be here now if it weren't for you. Secondly, we are equals, so there's no "allowed presence" when it comes to anything we do. Other than that: I LOVE YOU!" Tynie being yanked into a tight embrace, she squeals out contently realizing that once more, the brilliance God gave Bobby reared its head.

Blushing, the two head to gather everything they typically take with when leaving the house. Tynie holds her man with everything she has as they trek across the house, sighing as loudly as she could to show the happiness Bobby has given her. "I guess I forgot to mention that the ONLY thing I want for Valentine's day is to be with you for as long as I can in this life…" Bobby learns. "I sensed that in what you told me before we left the bedroom." He lets out smiling. Tynie then ducks away to unload her purse onto Bobby's end table by the couch, checking her sugars. Finding out she's again straight on the levels, that kit is put back into her purse. Bobby already starting on their breakfast, Tynie bolts around him to make their coffees. Taking a note from what he did yesterday, she then writes "I 3 U" in chocolate on the top of his, leaving hers without. Winding up at the kitchen bar together, Tynie slides Bobby's before sitting down.

He sees what she did, taking hers to return the favor, grinning from ear to ear. Turning to his wife, Tynie's coffee is set before her as Bobby held one hand behind his back. Looking up at him from being seated, curiousity was nagging at Tynie rather immensely before he swung that hand about revealing chocolates and roses. "Ohh baby.. thank you.."She says softly, getting the roses in water. "We shall share these after we get home." Bobby hears as the chocolates are placed in the fridge. The two then eat, trying to actually mind the time given where they had to be in a couple hours. "What to give my King now that I got this: that's the question." Tynie mutters under her breath as they finish everything. Cleaning up together, Bobby whispers "You already gave me everything I wanted, just by loving me."

Tynie's heart throbbed at those words, as her knees weakened by the tone of his voice. Nothing in her hands, she crashes against him with an elated giggle leaving her lips. Catching his wife urgently, Bobby's first thought is her diabetes for a split second, until the giggles hit his ears. "My heart throb is so sweet.." She says gently. Her face is beyond beet red as Bobby's arms entrap her lovingly against him, both going for the shower instead of the couch.

Taking a quick gait to get there, the couple undresses before Bobby sets everything up as they both like it. Hopping in first, he brings Tynie inside the shower whispering "Anything for my heart throb…" Being treated like royalty in that duration, Tynie is washed down gingerly as Bobby waits for those suds to be drenched off of her. Spinning him where she was, the regards are reversed, Tynie having a Cheshire cat grin across her face.

Given the fact Steve'd handled her clients and ordered all of the people who matter to Tynie and Bobby to NOT bother them til tomorrow, they figured the phones wouldn't go off. Each one cleansed, Tynie slides out to get the towels as Bobby shuts the shower off. They dry one another then split off to get dressed, electing to get their bling from where Tynie'd stashed it yesterday after. Tynie is out first,pulling the jewelry box from her gun cabinet as Bobby shows up. His bling put on first, Tynie has hers bestowed with feather-like gentleness. "We'd only have to be by the couch long enough for me to load my purse." She informs, getting Bobby to clear his throat. "You mean for us to load that purse.." He corrects matching her grin.

Nodding, Tynie again scores Bobby up to her hip as they leave that room. Their belief on the phones only being proven wrong by Charlie who asks if he can bring Phil and Spring Breeze, having told the others already of Spring Breeze's ways. Bobby saying that's cool and that Tynie now owes Charlie a beer or seven, everything's phone which was texted, Tynie's personal, is first to be chucked into that purse. One pill popped by Bobby chased with a soda before everything else goes with that phone, Tynie's purse is zipped shut. Handing that soda to her, Bobby says nothing as Tynie takes a few sips. "Charlie is a saint. Remember my baby's worries about Spring , they don't exist anymore. Everyone's cool with her." Bobby says as Tynie gives him back the soda. "I officially owe Charlie a half dozen beers!" Tynie yelps, learning.

"That's what I told him you'd say. He doesn't agree, said it was no sweat." The soda finished, Tynie giggles again strutting away to rid of the can, Bobby tailing her. Her purse in his hands, Tynie gets that slinked to her left arm as the pair finally leave the house. Their new keys used to lock up, Tynie's practice SUV keys obtained, Bobby insists on being chivalric to his woman. Escorting her closely to his person, Tynie purrs at every move, praying her unworded utterances give him the credit deserved.

Getting the message, Bobby smiles with his eyes and face glowing the moment before unlocking Tynie's practice SUV. Sliding her door open, Tynie sneaks inside while slipping a pat at his ass before settling into the seat. "Baby!" Bobby yips happily, closing that door behind her as the walk across that ride begins. Tynie got an eyeful of the man who sets her heart to racing as her all-time favorite strut is used, Bobby sliding in soon after. His door shut behind that, Bobby drives them away knowing the specialists office is clear across town. Tynie doesn't say much, the glowing blush across her face broadcasting what was on her mind anyway. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby sees that as his wife goes for the glove compartment. A gold engraved key chain with the words "Love You Bobby.."in her hands, Tynie toys with the ring itself nervously. Realizing he had a set of keys not in the ignition, Tynie sneaks her hand into his pocket to obtain those, again keeping her mouth shut. That hand pulled away, the keyring is set up with what she extracted from his pocket, stashed into her purse while Bobby was focused on the road.

What she didn't know was the whole snaking her hand into his pocket actually teased Bobby. How she found that out was him yowling in a slice of want under his breath when the touch ended. "Baby!" Tynie yips, shocked. "What? Can I help it that a BOMBSHELL is my wife and that a simple touch from you drives me wild?" Bobby says seriously with a kidding voice. "Awww I guess not. I'm the same way with you." Tynie stammers out, hoping her yip didn't hurt his loving heart. "I'm not hurt by that, don't let that worry even cross your mind.." He says smilingly as they get closer to the appointment. "Good…" Tynie trails off, still praying that her gift was sufficient for part of Bobby's happiness.

At last parking before the specialist's office, Bobby whisks Tynie out of the SUV immediately after his leaving the drivers' seat. Locking that ride remotely, the two enter that office as one, Tynie smiling, although sensing she'd have to raise hell. "I'm Dr. Watsin, the specialist for that lawsuit a Steve got you two in on.." They hear as the entry door closes. In a change of pace, Tynie shakes his hand saying "As long as my man's in good hands we are good. Otherwise, and I WILL get wind:you already know the next time you hear my voice…don't you?" Dr. Watsin nods saying "I imagine in court, and then my license is ancient history. Steve said you're a lawyer with a reputation for raising holy hell when it comes to Bobby." "Well he WASN'T Lying!" Tynie howls. Bobby was stunned by what he saw, knowing Tynie ONLY shakes someone's hand when she does NOT trust them, or when telling Steve to sue everything that breathed. "Very well, I already know to call you Tynie. Come with me." Dr. Watsin says.

Tynie gets out Bobby's pills the moment they get into a exam room, slamming them onto the counter before the Dr. got into the room. "Whoa… what's wrong baby?" Bobby asks. "My gut reply to this dude is not to trust him as far as God could spit at him. I did what you saw in the name of instinctual reaction.I also do NOT believe Steve briefed him, that was a BULLSHIT alibi. Steve wouldn't have forgotten to tell me that." Tynie says with a protective rage to her voice.

Dr. Watsin heard every syllable, saying "That's understandable, given the fact I'm in your lives due to a lawsuit. I didn't know God spat though." "Dude..You are NOT in with me. DO NOT try to joke with me again or I take it as verbal assault with intent for rape/homicide: GOT IT?!"Tynie bellows. "Yes Tynie." says, Bobby learning in that exchange just why his wife's instinct kicked in. "I am a practicing lawyer and therefore do NOT have the rest of this fucking millennium Doc! Examine my man, tell me these pills are right and then let us leave.. You have TWENTY minutes before I cry to the cops that we are being held hostage, and that you have the means to kill and mutilate us both.. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tynie demands.

The doctor gulps hard, replying "Right away, Tynie. The pills are fine, you will get a copy of a year's prescription. The exam won't take twenty minutes, and I JUST told my prescribing nurse to cut that for you IMMEDIATELY!" Steve heard everything, unknown to Tynie and he tells 's outside staff "You got three minutes to get ME that prescription and I PLAN TO SUE EVERYTHING THAT BREATHES in this place.I am their lawyer and was just ORDERED to!" Flying around Steve, the staffers do as was mandated, Bobby's prescription soon in Tynie's hands as Steve slides into the room. "I'm their lawyer.. she's not suing you and your staff.. I AM.. I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Bobby says "Dude,she shook Dr. Watsin's hand.. that's code for END HIS CAREER." Steve nods replying "DONE!"

Dr. Watsin watched his professional life come to a screeching halt, telling Steve "Bobby's fine. The meds are to be taken as needed, says so in the prescription." Tynie grabs Bobby's clothes saying "You leave topless, we are getting the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Steve nods saying to Bobby "Listen dude." Nothing else said, Bobby does as was declared as Tynie's purse and his top are scored from the floor. The staff clearing their items from the office, in total silence as not a peep is said in the pair's direction, everyone this side of Steve knowing they were imperially FUCKED.

The two dart out of the office, waiting for Steve by Tynie's SUV. "Sorry about your Valentine's day dude.." Tynie pines. "Not ruined, I've been at EVERY appointment for this lawsuit. Well for the New Yorkers involved anyway, and THEY asked me to sue this guy as well. Treena's asleep and this'll be handled Monday." Steve says, handing Tynie the prescription as she bear hugs the hell out of him. "Thanks man, from both of us!" Bobby says for he and Tynie as the SUV is remotely unlocked. "I'll send you a copy of this prescription via fax Monday, Bobby has enough pills to last til then. If you think I shouldn't get this filled, tell me." Tynie whispers to Steve, being advised. "Good plan, will let you know. Like I said this gets handled Monday. Unless it's URGENT we won't bother you until we all see you tomorrow!"

Breaking the hug, Tynie nods replying with that for the couple as Bobby holds her door open. Apparently he took the few seconds before Tynie hugged Steve to slip his top back on, walking to the driver's side of the SUV in a rush to get them the hell away from that place. Steve alongside them in the departure from that office, the two SUV's bolt down the road as fast as was legally allowed.

"Sorry I was such a bitch back there. My gut said hell no to trusting that doctor, which is why I am holding off on filling the prescription. Hell I may make copies of it, send one to Steve and burn the master." Tynie apologizes. "My baby was being protective and acting on instinct, not that word. I don't like it when you deem yourself that, to me it's degrading. Hold off on even bothering with that prescription til Steve contacts you Monday. Send it to him as evidence asking he hold onto it so you don't have to have that around." Bobby replies, indicating her apology was accepted.

They made it home as that conversation happened, traffic not being bad at all from the time they left the office. "Wait, did Steve say earlier that we go undisturbed until tomorrow, unless shit hits the fan?" Tynie poses. "Yep, and you didn't catch what I said about that word you called my hottie.." Bobby answers. "I did, and you're right sexy." Tynie says, knowing that shame would be fought off by Bobby's love.

They hop out together as Tynie's purse was slung against her left shoulder in the duration of their travels home. The SUV locked remotely after their doors closed, Tynie and Bobby walk arm-in-arm back to the house. "As for your plan with the it done, you gorgeous genius!" Tynie elates while Bobby lets them in. His arms around her from the second they get to the inside throughway, Bobby whispers "No more discussing 't let bullshit ruin my honey's Valentine's day.." "Yes my hotness." Tynie whispers back, maneuvering the pair so she could lock up.

Finally headed for the couch, Tynie plops onto it first, unloading her purse across Bobby's endtable before sliding back to her area of that furniture. He waited for her to do that, sliding beside Tynie as she got relaxed a little. Pulling the keys from his pocket, Bobby chucks Tynie's practice SUV's keys aiming for the bowl by the door, tossing them with one hand. Landing perfectly as Tynie witnessed, she purrs "Hunky's got game." He giggles at that, blushing as the other set of keys is seen by his phone. The new keyring in his view, Bobby says "Love you too Tynie…" Blushing yet curious, Tynie blurts "Wanna go two-for-two?" He did, pulling that off flawlessly with the opposing hand from last time, not saying a thing. Tynie pulls one of Bobby's arms around her, placing the other so his hands are about her chest. "Feel that baby?" She wonders, concluding "That's my heart throbbing for you and the divine love I get." Leaning her head backwards against his chest, Bobby says "That's right honey, bask in your favorite place. Hear my heart pound for you and the heavenly love I get."

Realizing Tynie planted herself in such a way as to allow him to grope her bosom, Bobby is again stunned. "Baby.. why'd you sit like this?" He wonders. "So my King could feel every last patter of my heart." She answers, deceiving him partially. Attempting to be a gentleman, Bobby slides his hands away from where they were plotted, going for the curve of her hips. "Honey, I love holding you. You mean way more to me than the lovemaking and makeouts, which is why I did that. I'm being a gentleman…" He explains as Tynie whimpers from his hands moving. "My God. Valentine's day only meant sex before, "Men" treating my Honey like a simple lust toy.." strikes Bobby's head as the last way his wife answered hits his heart. "I take it you know." Tynie says as Bobby's awareness is written on his face. "Yes. Let me shower you in love and chivalry today.. Please baby. You can do the same for me if you want."Bobby tells her. "Oh, I do!"Tynie yelps contently, agreeing to that. They had made quite a bit of love in the past few days, neither one remotely in need of such in that after-occurrence, which actually made things easier for Bobby given what he just learned about his wife.

Slipping away from Tynie,Bobby snakes off the couch to get the chocolates, returning in mere minutes. Having those behind his back, Tynie grabs his free hand and pulls him close to her on the couch. Squealing as she did that,Bobby winds up in Tynie's lap with the chocolates still behind him. Before he could protest, Tynie adjusts Bobby so her lap is overtaken by him then snuggling her man tightly. Managing to bring the chocolates between them, Tynie and Bobby open that up as one. Sharing every treat in many romantic ways, on a few occurences one or the other has chocolate on their lips. Tynie nibbles it off of Bobby's lips before kissing him when that happens on his side, getting such returned.

Time flying by as the pair swap chocolates, neither one gives even a split fuck about that existing, both are focused stonely on making each other happy. That box of sweets finished, Bobby heads to rid of the box saying to his woman "Relax there baby. I will be back." Sighing happily as her eyes scanned Bobby over with snail-paced meticulous attention, Tynie mouths "Yes dear." Making good on that gave Tynie enough time to check her sugars, again decent in range as the kit is loaded and tossed into her purse. Laying across the couch just as Bobby returned, Tynie kicks her legs under herself to allow him a place to sit. Bobby does, gently pulling Tynie's legs out from under her and draping them about his lap before totally relaxing. Tynie's feet then taken up into Bobby's hands, a massage begins as she giggles from the tickling.

Pulling her arm from in front of her to the side, Tynie brings out a big box which was planted by the endtable on the side of that furniture typically held by Bobby. Setting that against her stomach, Bobby snares it from there and rips the wrapping off. Inside that box was something Bobby didn't know Tynie was aware he wanted: a keyrack and organizer for their remotes. Both emblazoned with "T.G&B.G. LOVE FOREVER." Bobby's jaw drops to his lap as that is seen, the only thing serving as an answer is a chain of contented yelps. "Oh,I will hang those up.." She announces as the box is set on the floor. "Thank you baby. "Bobby at last states, trailing off. Scoring those from him, Tynie makes good on her word after discovering a hammer and nails in the cabinet by the front door. "She wasn't kidding." Bobby thinks to himself, watching Tynie finalize what she said, putting the hammer how perfectly Tynie did the first hanging, Bobby walks up to her all smiles saying sultry toned in her ear "Sexy's got game.."

They walk back to the couch together, Tynie arranging Bobby's endtable to allow for the remote organizer. Discovering that could clip to the port for charging their phones and leave plenty of room for drinks, Tynie has everything set up in about three minutes. Plopping away from that table, Tynie chirps "Done." Bobby says "Great. Now I can finish rubbing my Sexy down." "Ooohh please do.." Tynie says in a similar tone to what Bobby used in her ear. He sets straight away to what was named, working out several kinks in Tynie's legs before pulling her onto his lap. Taking the massage in a new direction, Bobby rubs Tynie's hips as she was positioned to straddled his, again removing any tension in his wife from there to her neck. "Grazie Mi Caldo Uno. Ti Amo…" Tynie moans out relaxedly. "Ti Amo, Mi Caldo Uno, non è un problema." Bobby replies, just as mellowed out in tone. "My turn!" Tynie chirps, leaping from Bobby's lap. Every last aspect of Tynie's massage returned to him, right on down to the answer she got being exactly as he gave, the two wind up snuggling on their couch in silence.

Tynie wants to let her hands roam Bobby's physique, but doesn't until saying "I want to feel my man's muscles in my hands." "Go for it.." He answers, soon having his wife's hands all over him, trailing every inch of his six-foot-four body. Sneakily returning what he was given, Tynie has his hands roam her being, each one slurring out groans of contentment and love at every touch. Smiles on both their faces, Tynie says "I love feeling how ripped my husband is,makes me feel safe and adored." Bobby replies "You I love feeling my woman's body in my hands, makes me feel just as my build does you." They slowly stop the roaming hands to cuddle up again, Bobby taking Tynie up into his arms while standing. "Oooh!" Tynie chirps as she is spun about in the air a few times.

Necking Bobby as that happens, Tynie leaves a baby-sized marking on him where closer to his collarbone. "Oooh!" Bobby says as that is felt, mentally noting to mark his woman similarly later. Bringing his wife back to the couch, Bobby sets her down just long enough to load her purse. Taking that from him, Tynie slips it to her right shoulder as Bobby is then grabbed up by the hips. Instead of pulling him to the couch, Tynie does that to arise closest to Bobby, curious as to their next destination. Bobby wraps his arms around her, saying "Follow me lover." Tynie does, being brought to their driveway as a cherry red stretch limo is parked. "Oh My…"Tynie trails off as they leave, seeing that in the driveway through the new front door's window. Bobby locks up behind them saying "Only the ULTIMATE for my Queen."

Walking at his hip as tightly as she could, Tynie pulls off doing that whilst melting against Bobby as the two get whisked into the limo. "This Valentine's day fits us are fucking RULES!" Tynie yips as they cuddle in the back of that ride, the driver already knowing where they were going. "Definitely, glad my Hottie's happy." Bobby says, enhancing the hold shared with every muscle in his body. "Caldo Maledetto!" Tynie whispers as her man's power envelops her. Bobby hears the commendation in Italian, saying under his breath "I must be good at rockin your world to be praised in my heritage's native tongue!" "Si." Tynie mutters elatedly, not having a clue as to where they were headed. Bobby answers back "I love you with every cell in my being, now and forever.

All the things I give and do for you are symbols of it. My heart, mind, body and soul are YOURS to enjoy and possess in the name of my devotion. "Dio Mio Amo." Tynie whimpers out in elation, adding "Every cell in my being from my mind to my soul and all parts in between is YOURS. I am devoted beyond depiction to loving you forever." "Dio Mio Tynie. Ti Amo." Bobby answers happily as the limo parks again.

They actually went to Tao's, being greeted by him when the limo driver lets them out. Tao says "You two are my ONLY guests tonight, I rigged that so you have something special." Tynie's jaw drops as elated tears fill her eyes, a hand going to cover her mouth. Bobby walks up to Tao, keeping one hand in Tynie's whispering "Thanks man." Tao hugs them both as the pair is escorted inside.

The limo driver waits for them outside, Tynie saying "Tao, is there ANY way the limo driver can get some of your take-out? It's not fair we eat and he doesn't." The driver says "Miss, I cannot accept that, it's my job if I do." Tynie whirls around saying "I'm a lawyer, I did that because of the fact not eating is legally classified as endangerment. I want you eating and if you get pink slipped for it call this number." Scrawling her practice line onto the limo driver's hand on the back, the driver nods replying "Yes miss." "Oh, and call me Tynie." Tynie says, briefly hugging the limo driver. "Yes Tynie. I'm Oliver." The driver says "Well Oliver, enjoy your dinner once I get it for ya."

Tao heard that all saying "No charge, I know what she's doing." Oliver smiles as Tao darts off to grant Tynie's request, Bobby and Tynie following him. Oliver then takes the number once scrawled to his hand and programs it to his phone, misspelling Tynie's name as that is saved marking it also "My attorney." "Sorry lover, gut call." Tynie apologizes. "You did right, it was hot to see." Bobby says, ending his lady's need for apologizing. The two get a very romantically lit booth after this chat, sitting side-by-side as Little Man waits on them. "Where's Jina?" Tynie asks. "I caught her with someone else basically making out. Grandfather told me to leave her." Little Man says sadly. "Come here, Tariyu." Tynie says soothingly.

Tariyu says "I'm ruining your night…" " 're making it better. I've missed you something fierce!" Tynie replies hugging her Little Man. "Take time off from finding a love. You have a long while for that. It'll give you more of a shot to learn chivalry from the guys, especially Tao and Bobby." Tynie advises. "Will do." Tariyu says happy again, breaking the hug. "I heard,again you kicked ass." Bobby applauds in Tynie's ear. Their meal before the couple, Tynie and Bobby eat it slowly as to spend quiet time together in the romantic setting. Oliver is then served by Tao and Tariyu, who tell him "Tynie rocks a courtroom. ANY problems you have after this, call her.. wake her up if ya gotta!" Oliver replies "Will do."

As that happens, Tynie says "Baby. I am half tempted to contract Oliver out as our driver, permanently. At least we will let a man eat! Would you be mad if I gave him a lifetime retainer, health benefits, and a retirement package?" "I want you to actually. Oliver's getting mistreated, you're right. Go for it!" Bobby replies. Tao returns to them, Tynie saying "Pull Oliver in here.. tell him I have a new job offer." Nodding, Tao complies and in moments Oliver is at his hip by their table. "Oliver, sweetie, hand in your written two weeks notice. I am hiring you straight away, retirement and healthcare covered. You will be paid for the time you drive us, and any time you have off. That happens Tuesday as I have appointments on Monday.

I will make it effective two weeks from now. If you are fired between now and then, call me. I will make this contract out in Bobby's name so I can still represent you." Oliver is floored saying "How'd you know I don't have health insurance or retirement packages? Tynie, I will do that Monday, as I am off this weekend. THANK YOU!" Bobby says "Baby, tell me you heard that." "Loud and clear, noting it now." Tynie answers pulling her practice phone to text herself Oliver's name and how they met, the entire arrangement and what Oliver said, chucking that phone back to her purse immediately afterwards. Oliver's boss shows up seeing him with a food package while in uniform, Tynie spotting the terrified look in Oliver's eyes. "I'm his attorney, if you fire him for MY keeping him from self-endangerment: SEE YO ASS IN COURT!" Tynie howls arising to her feet.

The boss gulps hard, hearing the felonies implied in Tynie's words. "I am soon-to-be Oliver's new boss, the contract will be drawn up Tuesday. I am gonna make DAMN sure he has health insurance and a retirement package. Oliver, a condition of your contract is for you to get ALL the tests needed at your age." Bobby howls. "You got it!" Oliver says, waiting for his soon-to-be former boss's reaction, getting it right away "You can have him in two weeks, this serves as his notice to me." "GOOD! What I said about you firing him in the time difference STANDS! I do NOT give a fuck if I am woke up at TWO A.M. by a call from Oliver either!" Tynie yells. The boss leaves quickly after nodding once at Tynie, aware in a nanosecond Tao was about to remove him by force.

"You know the deal, Oliver. Go eat, and do as Bobby yelled at your damn near ex-boss when you sign on with him. We'll handle everything that hits from there." Tynie says "Got it!" Oliver says taking his food back to the limo, or at least trying to. Tao stops him pointing to a bar in the place Tynie didn't know existed. "People employed by my nephew do NOT eat in their cars." Tao tells Oliver, dropping how Tynie and Bobby are deemed by him, Oliver heading to where Tao pointed. The couple resume their silent time together, Tynie kicking herself for not allowing Bobby the whole night to romance her. Sensing that, Bobby mentions "Honey, I love the fact tonight's not the only time I get to romance you. I know today isn't what we expected, but I also got front row seats to my honey kicking ass on several counts. That is an honor, and I love you, don't begrudge what you've ." Crying happy tears softly while smiling, Tynie says "Yes baby." Bobby kisses every last tear off her face, whispering "I'm glad you're happy, and although those are tears in that light. I hate seeing you cry." Her smile getting bigger by the smooches from him touching her face, Tynie grabs his cheeks into her hands to guide the lips that make her melt to hers. Tao whispers "Gotta try that one."

Oliver sees in the mirror over the bar how the couple he will soon work for are around one another, noting it with a content grin. Bobby is knocked back with the kiss that was lead on from Tynie, her tongue starting an all-out war with time flying by as that was refused from dispelling by the couple, Tao clears what dishes were left as they'd already eaten everything. The kiss ends slowly, Bobby and Tynie learning by a note left on their table that the others paid for Oliver and the limo, as well as the 's credit card was already refunded, as ordered by Steve before his date night fully began. "The little SHITS!" Tynie yelps out elatedly.

"I KNOW!" Bobby says, following her tone as they leave Tao's. Walking out just as they came in, the two kiss and snuggle against the limo awaiting Oliver. That wait took a while,Oliver sensing they deserved time alone. Tao and Oliver shake hands as Oliver walks out of Tao's for the night, soon to have a better life himself. Quietly opening the door for Tynie and Bobby, Oliver shows to them smiling bigger than he had the whole night. They slink inside as Oliver says softly "Thank you two." "No sweat man." Bobby answers as the limo door's closed.

Oliver takes them back home figuring they had plans to be romancing one another in private, only saying across the internal announcement system."You've bettered my life more than I can say. I love you for it. Have a Good Night." "You two man,and REMEMBER what I yelled at your boss!" Tynie replies. "Got it..Tynie.." Oliver says in finality as the limo's parked at the couple's home. Letting them out one last time, Tynie hugs him saying "You're not just contracted to work for us. As of right now you're welcome to our home anytime we have a party, and I cannot call you kin until the transfer of your employment is finished. That's due to the potential for problems that I already sense will hit, and if I do claim you as family right now. I will be kissing my legal career and bar card understand." "I do,it's ok."Oliver says, ending the hug. Bobby says "Welcome to being in with us man." Oliver nods and the couple walk inside their residence from there. Tynie sees the limo vanishing from sight as soon as the front door's opened by Bobby.

Walking inside together, Tynie reaches behind them to lock up as Bobby lines their keys onto the new rack with the hand not held by his wife. "We seriously complement each other!" They chime in as one, elated further than words. They soon land back on the couch, arm-in-arm half snuggling as there was one obstruction. Tynie's purse had not left her shoulder the entire time they were out, being unloaded by her as the final level-check of her sugars is made. Golden on levels, she decides to leave their phones in her purse until they go for bed, chucking the kit to join those where it all had been stashed.

Sliding in aim for Bobby's chest, Tynie says "I love you, and although I can now say it in two languages, there are NO words to describe the genuine breadth to my affections and devotion." "Nor are there for mine.." Bobby trails off happily holding his wife the same as was done in the limo. "I have to admit, bettering Oliver's life was a good part of my night." Tynie trails off. "That it was for me too." Bobby replies. "Sorry I just claimed you were OK with that contract being in your name. Hope ya get why I had to." Tynie prays. "Oh, I would have had it like that anyway. Especially since you may have to take Oliver's boss now to court. I never heard you yell in that way though."He sates. "Oh, you mean the ghetto accent? I learned it from TreMarkis, only to be used in case I deal with an asshole who I sense has less of an IQ than my shitty hairday." Tynie explains, complaining that her do was not par for being around Bobby by implication. His hand goes through her locks, Bobby saying "Now don't insult my woman's hotness, not even by implying that.I love you no matter what, alleged bad hairday or no." Electricity in Bobby's touch zapping Tynie with an urgency,those words hit their mark perfectly as she answers "Aww baby. Ok then. Ti Amo."

A text across the TV screen from Tynie's phone says that the owner of where Oliver currently works found out that Oliver has vacation days that the boss unlawfully refused him. Those are paid, so Oliver is effectively off-duty from that job, the boss fired, and the owner aware of his employment change. That evidence will be sent Tynie Tuesday when Oliver calls for Tynie's practice fax number. Tynie slinking a hand away from Bobby to confirm that, her practice phone barely leaves the stash-spot of her purse, only to fully land back there. Tynie figured out how to do that while rarely looking, her eyes preferring to glare over Bobby as the purse is again zipped up. "I most likely won't be able to do THAT again." Tynie kids. "You will, trust was amazing!" Bobby says back, getting a laugh fest to start between them.

Their chuckles ending after a time, Tynie says "Today meshed with how we are in a precision I did NOT see coming! What I mean by that is, we are unorthodox, and even with the spots I had to raise all kinds of hell. It's been fun!" Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear on that, agreeing with her notion unspokenly.

Steve texts them as one final communication coming across Bobby's phone "Don't worry, we won't be over until tomorrow evening." Tynie sees that across the TV, answering it exactly as she did Oliver's text in terms of the halfway out of her purse stance given Bobby's phone. Loading that fully, Tynie pulls her purse to her left shoulder. Grabbing Bobby by the right arm, Tynie says nothing as he's lead to their room.

Pounding her chest twice with her left hand, Tynie causes the lights to go off and the security system to go on high alert secured status. " that out when I had your gift made and ordered. Pulled that off when you weren't looking the other day,"She admits as Bobby wonders "Did those chest thumps hurt?" Tynie shakes her head, smiling as big as she could. Arriving in their room moments later, Bobby takes her purse off the shoulder it was slung to and unloads the contents. Tynie's purse then ducked under his endtable by Bobby, Tynie has made it to the bed in that timeframe laying in wait for his cuddle. Bobby sees her arms reaching for him, sighing out happily before ending the delay.

"My King has rocked my world so much when it comes to making love that I am sated, for now." She whispers in his ear, smiling as they entangle one another in each one's embraces. "As has my Queen… also for the time being." Bobby answers as they kiss wildly for one final time that unmentioned part of that talk was a communal arrangement to deal with that changing as it hits them another time. This night, slumber took its time in arriving, as to allow Tynie and Bobby time to mellow out in each other's snuggles for a bit.

The others had their own date nights, Tao delaying his to serve Tynie and Bobby. Tariyu served Tao's date night at home as well, knowing Tynie was right with her earlier wisdom. Oliver went home to his dog, not having any love of his own. Oliver's life soon to be bettered, he prayed his being single status would change. The heavenly observers silently celebrated what Tynie did for Oliver and the happy moments of all those who matter to Tynie and Bobby, as well as theirs. Tynie was also grateful that this Valentine's day didn't wind up with her getting a "Wham bam.. thank ya ma'am.. I never wanna see you again" treatment.

This Valentine's Day, albeit unorthodox, was the BEST one Tynie'd ever for all those who matter and this couple will evolve and in many ways better from here on out…


	41. 41

Title: Valentine's Day.. Redone.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Characters.. all others are Mine. Italian used courtesy of translation sites online.

* * *

The morning after Tynie's best-yet-most unorthodox Valentine's day breaks, with her awakening prior to Bobby. A simple sweet peck given his cheek after their hold is broken, she ducks out of the room to get a few things for them. Bobby rolls over, grabbing a clump of the pillow she slept on, cuddling it against his face. This time there was no panic in knowing she wasn't at his hip, Bobby figuring she had a few surprises up her sleeves. Tynie saw him do that, walking backwards out of their room smiling as this is peeped "He's just as bad as me." Turning away to get the items which were why she was not taking in her favorite place, Tynie bolts to the kitchen.

Less than five minutes later, she rushes about the kitchen to make them something to eat, praying Bobby stays in bed. Thanking God for what Steve did, the whole meal is done in short order, all Tynie awaits is the coffees. "This fuckin thing!" She howls at the coffee maker, slamming her palm against it. That must have dislodged something inside the machine, because after her hand is pulled away, the coffee maker runs like new.

Having each thing needed to surprise her man, Tynie loads a tray rushing back to their bedroom moments after her battery of a home appliance. Bobby was still snoring when Tynie gets to his feet, sliding herself alongside his right hip with the tray remaining in her hands. Smelling what his wife had on her, Bobby rolls awake with a smile. "Morning my Perfection." Tynie purrs as her man sits up. "Morning my Everything." He answers, reaching for the caffeine she'd made him. Going for hers, Tynie smiles just as big as she got from her man.

Sipping that for a few minutes, the cups get set back onto that tray as each one goes for the food. The tray cleared of everything Tynie brought in there for them, except the dishes, Bobby sets it aside heading in for a salacious kiss. Enjoying that beyond the maximums, Tynie matches the fervor as best she could render possible. The day slowly trekking by as this happens, neither one cares for anything other than sharing love.

They wind up breaking that off later, Bobby saying "Thank you honey." "Thank you." Tynie purrs back as he goes to rid of every dish that room had in it. Her turn to lay back, Tynie's head slips against the pillows he slept on. The next thing Bobby sees is her mirroring what he'd done while she was out of that room. Hating the idea of making Tynie wait for him long, Bobby's gone in a flash to make sure those dishes are cleaned, returning in the same speed he left.

Tynie sits up to greet him, saying "Sexiness, there is never a reason to blaze across the house just to be near me." Broodingly strutting in her direction, Bobby's actions imply that was not his reason for the rush. "Ohhhhh,yeah baby." Tynie slips out seducedly. Getting into the bed next to her, Bobby whispers "Ya wanna?" Tynie's reply being a jagged moan and nod. They snuggle up and let each other's hands begin roaming with yearning grins on their faces. The next thing either one knows, their clothes are torn off of one another, strewn across that room practically in shreds.

Their hands go back to the journey across each body, traipsing along Tynie and Bobby's frames in electric heat and pure lust. Tynie lays back slowly, smiling from ear to ear mouthing "Take me, my Tarzan." Noticing her unadulterated craving for his sex, Bobby leaps into making her wish become real. Spread eagle posed and ready, Tynie keeps her eyes on the man who rocks her world in a multitude of ways. Her hips grabbed ferociously, Bobby slams himself into her. "Caldo Maledetto!" Tynie yelps, applauding her man as the prowess she's addicted to is bestowed. Bobby's answer to that is a continual second-by-second intensifying of his erection being pumped in and out of her. His hands go from Tynie's hips to her bust, taking his fingers to pull and toy with her nipples.

Tynie is bellowing further accolades of his lovemaking in Italian, basically cheering every move Bobby makes. His lips plow onto her chest, biting Tynie's what she'd been approving of in his heritage's native tongue gets more extensive in the nature of power demonstrated, Tynie's legs wrap themselves around Bobby's hips, her arms going for his shoulders as to vice-grip him atop by the strength of her husband's intimate gift, Tynie winds up erupting around him more violently than Bobby's felt before from his wife. "DIO MIO !" She bellows as that climax crashes through. Bobby knowing full-well she's far from totally sated even without Tynie confessing in words, continues as he started this erotic dance. Tynie soon finds herself atop him, as Bobby rolled onto his back, not missing a thrust. "Take me, My Janey." Bobby mouths as Tynie gives Bobby her definition of what she got, intensity wise.

Showing him in her jumps up and down upon that manhood just what his sex had done to and for her, Tynie's lovemaking kicks ass and takes names. Bobby's climax being fought back as to make sure she's completely satisfied before he erupts, Tynie again shows the tells she's losing the same battle. Her hands urgently clinging to his hips, the dick that was hellbent on pleasing Tynie gets thrust deeper inside her, which makes both of them totally lose it. "I LOVE YOU!" They howl out as one, their intimate edges being crossed beyond the point of no return. Collapsing against him seconds into the riding out of that ecstasy, Tynie's head lands in her favorite place. "That was.. DIO MIO.. Caldo Maledetto.. Holy HELL YEAH!" She boasts at Bobby. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" He answers, cuddling her. "Now to learn the way to cheer her intimately in Cherokee.." Bobby thinks, blushing. That getting returned by Tynie, the two again kiss, this time slow and romantic. Tynie and Bobby slowly arise from the bed, neglecting to sever the affections intentionally.

The next place they wind up is the shower, as that love display finally concludes. Tynie hops in setting everything up for them, Bobby hot on her tail. They again cleanse one another, spinning their frames periodically into the spray. Kissing as the shower ends, Bobby shuts it off as Tynie refuses to leave his hip. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, she says "I wanna stay by my man.. especially after THAT.." Nodding, Bobby takes her by the hand to leave the shower aiming at drying off. Each one obtaining a towel, the mission for getting the remaining water off their beings doesn't take long. Arriving in their room, Tynie hears her personal phone go off.

TreMarkis on the other end tells her "Sasha's been sick, the babies are alright. I got her into the ER after twenty minutes of that earlier today. I have already contacted the others, and the party for today's been moved… next week. I had Charlie tell Phil too." "Oh next time: CALL ME!" Tynie says back. "Yes sis, got it." TreMarkis answers. "See ya next week." Tynie says, hanging up. Her phone getting set back down, Tynie cries "Sasha's ill.. the babies are OK. TreMarkis had to take her to the ER. I done told him to call me if that happens again. The party's next Saturday because of it." Bobby rushes to his wife's side, holding her closely soothing "TreMarkis did right, she's OK. I know you're hurt for him not calling us, but it's been handled. He will when we are needed.. Shh. Next Saturday sounds fine.."

Nuzzling his pecs, Tynie becomes rushedly aware that Bobby was accurate. "In kind of a weird way, it works actually. Yesterday was unorthodox and in a few ways great, but now we get to have a slightly belated yet more proper Valentine's day." She says softly. "Something tells me that's another reason the others moved the party." Bobby adds. Breaking off the embrace to get dressed, the two don't take too much time being apart. Bobby loaded everything typically bound for Tynie's purse as she took a bit longer to be clothed, holding that out for her. Sliding that to her left arm, Bobby's soon grabbed by the hips from her right, their trip to the couch beginning. The fact Tynie'd yet to check her sugars hits Bobby, whom says nothing, simply wanting her happy in their arm-in-arm walk.

Landing on the couch a few minutes later, that reality hits Tynie, getting fixed moments after. Her again being excellent ranged, the kit is reloaded as Tynie sets everything to Bobby's endtable on the ports by stretching herself across him. "I actually like the idea of a, as you call it,more proper Valentine's day.." He says, bracing her until Tynie sits back again. "It just hit me. I swear!" She chirps, setting Bobby's arms around her. "I was FAR from knocking it." Bobby says to her gently. Giggling at the realization Tynie'd again misread his words, she lines her lips with his ear. "You were a complete Tarzan..Loved it!" Turning to equate his mouth to her ear, Bobby replies "You were a total cavewoman..a Janey.. damn!" His cheek scored into a hand as Tynie'd pulled one arm out from under his, Bobby's lovingly smiling lips are again smooched. Neither one caring that time passed, the only worry Tynie had was for Sasha.. again.

Attempting to shove that to the back of her mind, Bobby moans as if to say Tynie needed to simply bathe in his tongue's dexterity for now. Obeying, the one thing that had deterred Bobby's wishes was soon ducked away in Tynie's dome, as she was then hellbent on making up the delay in sharing the fullest of her romantic moves in that degree. The two slipping apart from that love gift shared, Tynie yowls "Whoa…" Puffing his chest, Bobby smiles relaying "Yowza.." Having not seen Bobby do that chest puff in a while, Tynie's lips are pouted slightly as he learns "Why'd you stop doing that. the puffing chest thing?" Bobby's answer "I was wrong for that, so sorry My Perfect Everything." Resting her cheek on Bobby's chest which was still puffed a bit, Tynie says "It's ok. I just ached for seeing that." Resuming his all-out hold on her, Bobby says nothing, seeing Tynie puff her chest when his arms tighten encircling her frame.

A swift peck given the cheek of his lady not against him, Tynie feels his love and lips with a flittering of morning stubble. She didn't like the fact he'd pulled away so abruptly, taking her hand to hold his lips where they had been by wrapping that part of her at the base of his neck. "Baby doesn't wanna let me go.." Bobby thinks to himself, smiling while Tynie's hand kept his face on hers. Fearing she was actually hurting Bobby, Tynie releases his neck, running that hand through his curly mane. Even without her saying a thing, Bobby knew the motives behind every flinch she made.

Popping her neck as a remote break from nuzzling his pecs takes place, Tynie says at last "I will NEVER let you go!" "Ohh honey,me either with you." Bobby stammers out contently. The embrace staying in place totally, neither one has a clue as to anything to share experiencing which they'd not already. Bobby has a hunch Tynie's worried about that and Sasha, taking one arm away to text and check on the latter. Learning they WILL be contacted if Sasha needs ANYTHING, Tynie's phone which Bobby gathered up to do that was set back down. "Everything's perfect honey, you relax." Bobby whispers. "In these arms.. anyday!" Tynie blurts elatedly. Planning the next events for the couple, Bobby pets his wife while remaining silent. "Hey now, if I get time to do you,no letting that sexily brilliant brain run amock right now." Tynie stutters out, derailing her husband's thought train. Rearranging the pair so Tynie's utterance can be followed through on, Bobby is soon as chilled out as his woman. "I say we just be together, let things ride. No tryin to plot anything, because my man's love is all I want." Tynie says happily. "I say that's a deal, as long as my woman knows that idea's reversed." Bobby replies as they go back to snuggling in silence. Tynie's last peep of sorts is a "woman in love" sigh, that being a confirmation of the plan.

Steve comes in with Treena seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey you two, stay as you are." Treena advises, getting nods from Tynie and Bobby. Steve ducks into the kitchen,to provide his friends with a "Proper" Valentine's day spread for now, and one for later. Treena sees just how Bobby and Tynie are seated, muttering "Note to self.. try that.." Tynie laughs the second that's heard replying "Definitely!Girl, you will LOVE it!" Steve giggles at this exchange, knowing Treena was gonna do as Tynie said in the time it took that couple to lock up and leave the property. "That.. was.. unexpected.." Tynie mutters in the returned quiet of their home. "Totally." Bobby shoots back, both curious as to what just went down.

Across the TV, Tynie sees a text from Treena on Steve's phone saying "We won't bug you two again til next Saturday: Barring any shit hitting fans. Have a good night. I already told the others. Don't waste time replyin to this when you have a man to romance Tynie!" Laughing Tynie chrips "Oh Hell no!" "Apparently so dear." Bobby says joining in the laughter. That session of giggles dispels in a few minutes,as Tynie sniffs the air twice, guessing "I smell Cajun chicken, Spicy nacho chili dip, oddly enough breadsticks, and fudge."

Wanting to see if she was right, Bobby chariots Tynie to the kitchen bar, receiving a squeal of enjoyment at the start. Again chuckling the second Tynie's guesses are matched in their view, Bobby brags "You are AMAZING!" Bowing to that, Tynie sits down nothing else declared. Bobby again at her tail, the lights dimmed just as Tynie showed last night prior to the couple eating in an elatedly romantic silence. "Damn Steve can cook!" Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby sees a glow in his wife's eyes and on her face, figuring she's happy with it all so far in that day follows her lead once more. They take a good dose of time in completing the meal, neither one in any sort of rush given that they will basically spend the next week undisturbed.

As one, Tynie and Bobby clear out from that later, not one of them having a clue on what to do together from there. "I wanna romance my man, in new ways, but have no idea how." Tynie pains when the kitchen is cleaned. "I don't have any ideas to romance you differently either." Bobby worries. Trying her hand at something they'd not done in a while, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby as to set them up for a slowdance sans music. Her hair crumpled against one cheek, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder. Bobby closes any potential gaps between them, keeping the sways from being disturbed. No words shared, these two bathe in their love and embraces, all smiles. Bobby takes the slowdance as a shot to walk his baby to the back deck, having gotten an idea. Tynie is clueless, happily refusing from inquiry until Bobby shuts the back deck door behind them by remotely breaking the hold.

Going straight back to standing before her, Bobby vows "No matter how many times I say it.. I love you just does not suffice for the explanation of how I feel. Every second I am yours is my paradise, beyond the expanses of Heaven. I will never leave you, my heart would be obliterated at the mere notion of losing my Lovely in that way. I know we shall have shitty days and all kinds of adversities, yet I stand aware that you and I will weather those together. I am not worried about the prospect of living without you, because I see that as something we shall also handle hip-to-hip when the time comes. Our new sync is like electricity in my being, everything done or shared only enhancing that. Tynie Leah Goren, forgive this understatement, I love you." Tynie bawls happy tears as Bobby finishes, muttering "Dear Sweet Jesus, Bobby that was beautiful! I am right with you on it. You've outspoken me,and actually read my mind on what to tell you at the same time.."

Colliding into his arms happier than any depiction, Tynie's knees immediately weaken to the point where if Bobby wasn't holding her for dear life, she'd be French kissing the back deck. Already knowing their words shared were meant to the fullest, Bobby takes them back into the house modifying how the couple got out there in the first place. Tynie was still happy, the happy tears ending soon after she landed against her Everything as the fact remained Bobby HATED seeing her cry. Her head taken up from Bobby's chest by a soft slipping of one of his fingers under her chin, Tynie has minimal evidence of the tears which had just ceased. Wiping away the remnants of such with the same finger, a new glow graces Bobby's face with Tynie's in tow this time."What you said set my heart to racing and blew my mind." Tynie stammers out. "Thank you baby." Bobby answers. "I meant it when I said you read my mind about what I wanted you knowing.." Tynie claims. "I knew that was in your eyes." Bobby returns, both smiling so big during this talk their jaws pop at the same time. "You actually got another shot to protect me to, with those big sexy muscles. Your words weakened my knees, in a GREAT way. You were there to catch me from falling,and I got to bathe in the burliness of your power. Very hot by the way." Tynie mentions." "Always will too babe." Bobby confirms. Their favorite place outside the bedroom to cuddle soon arrived at, Bobby leans back as Tynie goes to check her levels. A bit high, that's figured on what was eaten before the kit is reloaded.

Tynie then grabs Bobby by the hand, guiding him into her lap as his head is set gently in that center when he slides from being seated. Then Bobby gets this oath "So help me God with everyone who watches us from the heavens, I will live and breathe to worship your love. My heart will ache for our romances, only to be sated by your devotion with those given between us. My soul will crave your protection, only being satisfied with you at my side honoredly defending me. The very cores of my person will yearn for your intimate gifts, to solely be pleased as I return those. Every ounce of who I am is YOURS, adversities ridden out together. Celebrations for us and our family, now extended AGAIN, will be shared hip-to-hip because that's the ONLY way I wish to live:With you. I know a time will come when I may not have that honor, but as you vowed, we shall hit that together when it comes to be. Robert Goren, I am understating with the best of them and beg for forgiveness as I say.. I love you!"

Grateful that he was laying down as his feet rested on the arm of the couch where his frame typically chills, Bobby cries while smiling just as Tynie did earlier, stammering "Oh my God Tynie that was phenomenally beautiful." Tynie peeps modestly "My heart took notes from you baby." Petting away his tears with her left hand, Tynie's right sets to trailing his hair, nothing else let out the hand that wiped away Bobby's tears, Tynie stretches her person as best as possible without bothering how her man was resting to get his pills. Her right hand reluctantly following the path of the left, a soda is obtained in the same potentially pain inducing stretch. The mini-fridge punched shut, Tynie provides those to Bobby, completely resetting her person to how it was as her oath was spoken. "I could have moved." Bobby trails off. "Nonsense, I was enjoying you in my lap too much." Tynie shoots back. Giggling, Bobby relays "Ok darling."

Tynie pops the soda, slipping it to him as the pill is taken in a rush the moment Bobby stops giggling. "My Queen, lean forward a sec." Bobby implores as he puts the soda down. Doing that, Tynie growls in pain the moment she's halfway leaned as if to fold herself in half. Rushing to cure that, Bobby starts immediately rubbing Tynie's back, starting at the shoulders to conclude at her hips. Midway through, Tynie yowls with her teeth clenched as Bobby hits the right side of her back. The next thing Tynie hears is "I'll take care of this."

A little while later, the groans through Tynie's teeth convert to sighs of relief. "MyKing thank you. I didn't mean for that, my motive was to keep you comfy in my lap." She apologizes. "It's alright, my love. I am NOT going ANYWHERE, so you don't need to try that again…" Bobby says, setting her back against the couch. "Yes my love." Tynie says, the relaxation from Bobby's partial-frame massage kicking in more fully. "Dear God, she's scared of being without me. I know she's still worried given what hit Monday, but I didn't expect it to affect her to the point where my woman would chance hurting herself trying to keep me next to her." Bobby mutters under his breath. "Guilty, but we aren't to discuss honey?" Tynie replies in kind.

Nodding, Bobby changes the topic "You amaze me, everyday. Even without you knowing that directly spoken, it's the truth. Thank you babe for being in my life." "Thank you for being in mine." Tynie relays giddily. Checking him out with a half-frozen snail's pace, Tynie then purrs "Hmmm…Sexy…" Bobby says teasingly "No fair, you get the full view of me." Tapping his shoulder, Bobby arises so Tynie can correct that for him, the two switching up how they sat. Bobby checking her out just as slowly as he was, Tynie tucks a loft of her hair behind both ears to clear the view to her face. He then slurs "So Hot.." Biting her bottom lip, Tynie conceals a yipping squeal as they both blush.

One of his fingers tapping the bitten lip, Tynie releases it to provide a loving smile. "Have I told you how scrumptious you are to me lately?" Tynie poses, receiving a shaken head from Bobby. "Well baby, every single sliver of strength in that hunky hulkish six-foot-four body God gave you is delectably gorgeous. Your eyes being the window to that adoring heart and your passionate soul, as well as the color of my favorite snack..chocolates.. are totally divine. I melt everytime you speak, that deep-yet-powerfully brilliant voice making me putty in your hands. Those full, sweetly pouted on occasion lips cause my soul to soar with angels. Your total package, pardon the term…Oooooh!" Tynie confesses. Stunned and honored, Bobby retorts "Awwww…"

One hand through her hair, Tynie says nothing else waiting to see what he thought of her build, Bobby preventing that delay from transpiring for too long. "My turn. You are the total package of every delectably hot thing to exist in my eyes, from head to toe. I look at you in love and wonder every day, happy to be yours. That body is a phenom, those eyes send my soul in flight above the angels, your voice makes the heavenly inhabitants singing seem like a shitty karaoke night at a bar. Your true self shown before me, mesmerizes my heart. You are mystifyingly gorgeous honey."

Tynie's jaw earthquake-like jitters from it's typical spot, her being incapable of reply as that admission ends. Bobby pets her lips to try and steady that, getting his palm kissed for the trouble. He pulls that away, bringing Tynie into a true smooch flawlessly. Moaning out as his tongue romantically assaults hers, Tynie applauds the love display she was given, as Bobby returns the accolade exactly. "DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY SHIT! FUCKIN A! DAYUM!" Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss goes on, sending that in some regard to Bobby by upping the virulence of her tongue's dance with his. They refuse as one to break that off until neither one could breathe appropriately, even with the new measures for that used. "Dio…Mio…" Tynie slips out at Bobby, who says "Caldo..Maledetto.." The couch overtaken by their reconfiguring of seating, Tynie and Bobby find themselves encompassed by one another's arms soon after that love gift shared ceases.

Neither one knowing what to say next, let alone do, they spend time in quiet. Each one bathing in the other's devotion and love as depicted by one another's tightening of the current hold, both their hearts race and beat in cue together. "May I say that the kiss we just shared had me swearing proudly in my head in every way I have ever known!" Tynie informs honoredly. "Knowing how YOU can cuss.. THAT'S saying A LOT!" Bobby says back, flattered. Laughing shortly, Tynie blushes aware that his reply underscored the truth, since for these two words don't do well in describing emotions. Bobby eventually breaks that hold, to get them something for snacking, Tynie taking over the couch in his absence. Strutting back to his wife precisely as Tynie likes best, Bobby shows up with a tray of goodies for them.

Half-leaping to give him space on the couch, Tynie configures her person in a way that is comfy-yet somewhat compacted, yowls of accolade uttered from her voice at Bobby's display. Setting the tray down, Bobby joins Tynie in every sense of the phrase by re-iterating the yowls she bestowed. Two pounds of her chest readied, Bobby grabs the hand about to do that, sending it to have that done against him. "I don't wanna hit you." Tynie pines. "I don't want you hurting from that more, it didn't bother me." Bobby shoots back. The section of their home currently occupied going romantically dark, the goodies are popped into each of their mouths by the other, both making a game out of it.

Those snacks ended, Bobby reaches around Tynie to retrieve the sake, deciding to share it like they did yesterday's soda. Not knowing how Bobby planned to drink that certain libation, Tynie sits back as it's reopened and he takes a shot. Handing that to her, Tynie does her shot with the bottle still in Bobby's hands. Slipping that away from him, Tynie waits for a sign he wants more of the sake, seeing Bobby lean in for a drink. That goes on, one-for-another until Tynie puts one hand over the mouth of the bottle, recapping it before putting the sake back in the mini-fridge.

Tynie and Bobby are both intoxicated, walking out of the living room closely to try and clear from the snacks. Bobby's genius shines through when Tynie discovers that the goodies came in throw away carriers. The tray rinsed off, the pair stand together in a snuggle, waiting for some of the sake's effects to slip from them. Bobby was a bit of a sneak as Tynie got things handled, slipping a gift for her in his pocket while waiting. Tynie goes for it, finding her keys all on the same ring, that tagged with this engravement "I Am Proudly Yours Tynie-Bobby" Escorting her to the new keyrack, Bobby and Tynie slip that onto it together. Tynie stumbles twice in that trip, Bobby keeping an obscenely tight hold although her feet cause the lights to come to full glow.

"No more alcohol for me today ." Tynie slurs out while he shows her to the couch."You mean for us, no need for sorry." Bobby finally answers, his wife in his lap. Their romances this day ignored time, and before they elected to watch it go by, the night had burned into late hours. Why they chose to bother minding time was due to their drunken state, each praying the next day's hangover wouldn't be too terrible. Crashing against him gingerly, Tynie pets Bobby's shoulders saying "The love I've been given since moment one of being in your arms has been too exquisite for words. Grazie Mi Caldo Uno." "Same with the love I have gotten from you. Grazie MI Caldo Uno.." He answers, one arm around her while the other loads her purse. "Il Problema. TI AMO,ora e per sempre." They say together the second Bobby's arms entrench Tynie.

Their heavenly observers kept watch over Sasha the whole day, whom was fast asleep in TreMarkis's arms by now. All the other couples had their romantic date nights extended as Tynie and Bobby did, Tao and Tariyu spending time together happily, although both were single. Oliver was home with his dog, not wanting to bother his new bosses til Tuesday when the contract was to be signed. All in all everyone had a good end to their day. Tynie's cross tattoo basically Morse coded that out in thrashes that Bobby felt, both of them translating it silently.

Tynie finds herself dozing off in Bobby's lap after the moshings of that sect to her person end. Bobby then scoops her and her purse up en route to their bed for the night. Sliding her purse to rest against her stomach, Bobby then threshold chariots his wife every step of the way. Praying she'd not be upset with that, he whispers "You relax honey. I got you.." Tynie replies "I am be careful,please." Bobby's last words in that little talk being "As you wish my Mystifier." Hearing a new petname, Tynie coos out happily in the knowledge he meant it. Laying his wife ever-so-softly onto the bed soon as he gets in that room, Bobby takes away her purse.

Unloading it all on his side, the purse itself is chucked under that endtable. Tynie laid back and smiling, he hears "My Mystically Sexy man ALWAYS pleases." Entering the bed, Bobby grabs Tynie up into a cuddle whispering "Like I said yesterday, only the ULTIMATE for my Mystifier." They kiss romantically slow this time, again as a different love-display closer to their day. Tynie kicks the covers over the two, using the flexibility of her legs to finish off how they wait for slumber. Her head leaned on Bobby's chest, he snails a pillow under it to allow his woman total comfort. She does the same for him, one last hellbent motivation for his relaxation that day. All that was done as the kiss went on, their new sync guiding the hands of each in that transpiring. Slumber arrived seconds after the kiss was ceased, each one honored to rest in the arms of the other.

Valentine's Day Redone wound up accenting the happy events of yesterday and their love….


	42. 42

Title: A Close Call... Averted

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns the characters linked to Law and Order CI. The others are mine.

* * *

Bobby's phone blares in the earliest hours of the next day, waking them both. Tynie reaches across her man to answer it, being told to get their asses to the hospital NOW because Sasha's headed to the ER. "WAKE UP BABY: WE GOTTA GO.. NOW!" Tynie howls as the only thing she grabs is Bobby's phone. He leaps at that and the two rush across the house, leaving everything but what they had on and his phone behind. Scoring up her keys the second they hit the front door, Tynie pulls Bobby out of the house with one hand, locking up with the other. Not having a clue as to why his wife yelled in his ear, Bobby follows her at a break-balls pace.

Seconds later the two hop inside Tynie's practice SUV, doors slamming behind them. Tynie sets to bolting off their property en route to the hospital before saying "Sasha.. the babies.. trouble..FUCK TICKETS!" Her speedometer buried to the point where she didn't know if it'd work again, the SUV blares down the street, horn and flashers going BALLISTIC. Every other driver gets the hell out of Tynie's way, electing in that second to not face her in the aftermath of being a potential obstruction. Doing a 180 in the parking lot of the hospital by the ER entry doors mere minutes after leaving their home, Tynie drops Bobby off saying "I'm gonna park this son-of-a bitch and meet you inside.. ANYONE gives you shit, Let me know!" "Got it baby." Bobby answers, figuring it best to basically shut up and do as she says after.

The SUV parked a moment after Bobby's door shuts, Nobody gives Tynie shit as to what they saw. She flies out of the SUV, locking it from the remote as soon as it's shut off howling as she crosses the parking lot "THIS BITCH IS A LAWYER…FUCK WITH ME NOW AND I DROWN YOUR ASS IN COURTDATES!" Steve heard the howls Tynie made saying "IF SHE DOESN'T I WILL!" Each other person in that area gets the holy Hades out of Tynie's way, even security realizing it wasn't wise to test them.

Tynie hears that , meeting up with Steve as they head for Sasha at the ER. The others around her hear this declared loudly "Thanks my colleague!"Evidently Tynie and Steve's bellows echoed across the entire hospital, because suddenly Sasha got the treatment of a dignitary by terrified staffers. A doctor has Sasha on all kinds of monitors as Steve howls at the doctor "I'm her lawyer, what the hell is going on here?! Don't waste my Goddamned time with sugarcoating this shit!Fucking tell me NOW!"

Gulping hard, the doctor says "She's got a virus, the babies are fine. She'll be in here for a day or two for observation." "YOU'RE FUCKIN LYING! I GOT CALLED AND TOLD TO HAUL EVERY KIND OF ASS IN THE BOOK WHILE CREATING A FEW BECAUSE THE BABIES ARE IN DANGER. STOP THE BULLSHIT DICKWIPE!" Tynie yells. An orderly swallows hard, saying "That wasn't him, it was me." "Listen here you fleanuts for brains:that was a FRAUDULENT CLAIM! I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT!" Steve screams getting so close to the orderly Bobby silently swore their eyelashes were conjoined at that particular second.

Sasha hears every syllable, and before she can apologize Bobby walks up to her whispering "It's not your fault. Just be ready to sign something sayin that you were under medical duress and they made you feel that way. Tynie and Steve have it from there, Tynie will NOT let the orderly come near you…." TreMarkis says "I will sign that for her, as her husband." Every other person that was deemed family by Tynie flooded the room around them, all growling under their breath.

Tariyu inquires "Grandfather, forgive me but that orderly is a FUCKUP! How the hell does he think what he did was REMOTELY ethical?! Where the shit does he get off pullin this?!" Tynie saw the flood of kin around Sasha, hostilely adding "IF MY FAMILY HAS ANY PROBLEMS I WILL HELP STEVE DO EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO SHUT THIS ENTIRE DAMNED HOSPITAL DOWN.. GOT ME?!" The administrator nods, saying "No trouble from me or my staff will happen.."

Steve heard everything, saying back "Tynie, ISN'T lying either on what she just yelled! Little Man, you JUST made my case!" The hospital administrator had appeared in that transpiring, arriving at Steve's hip, declaring "I will fax you EVERYTHING on that orderly. You are the LAST people to have problems with him. He was new but still the one who cussed while questioning us all was right." Tao says "I already sanctioned every obscenity my grandson used, since he read ALL of our minds." Steve walks up to Tynie saying "I get faxed the dirt on that orderly, this case has priority. I will get an urgent date before a judge tomorrow. Any other legal-wise loose ends we have will be handled over the coming week." "Text me when you get that man, if ya need me there let me know.. thanks." Tynie answers. Steve nods, replying "Done."

Tariyu walks right up on the hospital administrator saying "Sir, I had my grandfather's OK with the language I used. I wanted to apologize for you hearing it." The administrator says "No need for that. You were right. By the way, my name's Brad y'all." Tynie chimes in "I wish we could have met under better pretenses Brad. I speak for us all when saying thanks for it all." Tynie and Brad hug remotely, sealing the conversation in an attempted better light. Pulling Steve over, Tynie asks in his ear "Dude, I broke all kinds of speeding and traffic laws to get here: tickets?"

"None. Apparently the State troopers don't like this orderly either, because of shit like this. I got his name and ran it with them, then gave the plates of all vehicles we have. No One gets ticketed." Tynie then picks Steve up and spins him around twice, saying loud enough for her family to hear "Dude has MAD connections, this orderly will be a felon by this time tomorrow. We don't get ticketed!" What Steve said about the orderly and the state troopers slams Brad who begins realizing "THAT'S why EVERY other hospital in the state FIRED him and his license for being an orderly is on a probatory basis." Tynie yowls "Soon to be WAS on that License probation shit Brad.. come the moment the courthouse opens tomorrow.."

Sasha whispers to Bobby "Can you get Steve to come here, I need to flip him off and shake his hand." Turning to the area his wife stood, Bobby says "Steve go straight to Sasha. Tynie's codes, now dude." Rushing past everyone else, Steve is soon at Sasha's hip. Getting one hand shaken and flipped off by Sasha's other one, Steve learns "You get my medical documents on tonight. Nail the dude by his nuthairs to a wall with a rusty staplegun.. judiciously."

A notepad by Sasha, Steve says "Need that written up, here's a pen." Sasha scrawls what she just said VERBATIM, also consenting to Steve's access for the reports and signing it. Tynie darts to Sasha saying "Sista, I am gonna find a BETTER hospital for you to have these babies. I am also chartering a private jet incase the labor hits ya hard.. least I can do since you went through this." Nodding, Sasha answers "Thank you." Sasha says "I love you so much. Hope ya don't mind I modified one of you and Bobby's lines." "No problem. By the way how so. I didn't hear it." Tynie says. "I told Steve to nail the orderly by his nuthairs to a wall with a rusty staplegun..judiciously." Sasha replies. "Oh My God That's EPIC!" Tynie laughs, ending Sasha's worries on the alteration of her line. Sasha then laughing lightly, the mood starts to brighten.

Brad takes the orderly out of that room in silence, telling security just outside the door "If you cherish having a place to work you WILL get the word out to leave EVERYONE in THAT room the hell alone!" Security nods, realizing the bellowings from that room were meant to the very syllable as Brad's orders are granted.

Bruno speaks up, admonishing delicately "TreMarkis, I don't care WHAT hour of the night it is. You call us if Sasha needs ANYTHING. I already know the others here back me on that,it's a given." Tynie and all the others chime in "BET on that!" TreMarkis says "Got it guys.I'm just gonna be so worried.." Steve catches what was not said, hauling ass to get to Brad for resolving that. Damn near knocking Brad on his ass inside five minutes from leaving Sasha's room, Steve howls "Get a bed for the babies's dad for that room or I WILL SUE UNTIL THIS HOSPITAL IS SHUT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Brad gulps, yelling "SOMEONE GET ROOM 22 A SECOND BED.. NOW!" Brad and Steve's last yellings were loud enough to echo across the section of the hospital whilst also making the windows vibrate, workers dashing to grant the orders of Brad. Tynie sees a fluster of rushing people in the hallway from where she stood by Sasha saying "Make a path, y'all." Bobby and those deemed family by Tynie rushedly comply, a clearance made in mere seconds for the second bed.

Racing workers with the maintenance division for the hospital then plant the second bed right next to Sasha's not saying a word before leaving once that's done. Tynie walked out of their way as the bed made it into the room,saying to her brother "Get Daddy or me to make sure you and Sasha have clothes while here." "Got it sis." TreMarkis says, glad that she had his back like that. Treena, Rose, Lysa, and Nessa leaned against a wall in shock at just HOW far Tynie and Steve had to go to get anything done, resolving not to speak while in that state. What Tynie didn't know is TreMarion already handled what she told her brother to make happen, that word will get to her another time.

Charlie, Gary, TreMarion, and Tao join those ladies, saying under their breath simultaneously."It's bad when Tynie has to charter a private jet to make sure Sasha's babies are delivered in a hospital." Tynie walks up on them saying loudly "Yea, that jet WILL be equipped for an emergency delivery of my nephew and niece too." TreMarkis hears that, retorting "DAMN!" Sasha also got wind of that line, muttering "Thanks sis. Wow.." Bobby speaks for Tynie answering "We'd have it NO other way." Brad returns, saying in ponderance "Would this hospital get shut down by your counsel if I said the emergency visiting hours are almost over?" "PROVE THAT SHIT!" Tynie yells demandingly. Arriving at her hip, a copy of the hours for visitation in the hospital by wing is given her silently. "Well, TreMarkis can got 45 minutes guys." Tynie informs the group.

TreMarkis says "We will obey Bruno, y'all keep your phones close to ya over the next couple of days. Steve I already know, pending courtdate, you may not be able to answer us calling right away." Steve nods as Tynie says "For me and everyone else here: Bruno was right NO MATTER the hour; NO MATTER what it is. If you and Sasha need ANYTHING: get ahold of us." "Yes on that." TreMarkis says. Rose, Nessa, Treena, Charlie, Steve, Tao, Tariyu, and Gary all line up to hug Sasha. Those people all wanting Sasha to rest, love you's are whispered as they depart. TreMarion and Lysa are next, repeating the pattern of those who just left.

Tynie and Bobby are soon the only ones left in the room aside from TreMarkis and Sasha, Tynie not wanting to leave. "It's ok sis. We have a plan for if Sasha needs you two. Thanks for the private jet thing. Especially how ya plan to have it equipped." Tynie nods, saying as Sasha is hugged "No sweat. Love you." Bobby follows his wife in hugging Sasha, then texts Steve with a tip about a chartered private jet about to be on Tynie's dime with the equipment of an ambulance for Sasha and the babies. Steve saving that to his phone replies "Dude, she just BETTERED my case!"

Showing that to Tynie as they finally turn to go home, Tynie replies flatteredly as the sole phone they had on them is pocketed. Tynie walks out of that room backwards, refusing to lose sight of Sasha until rather literally hitting the ER's exit door with her ass from departing the maternity division of that sector. Bobby didn't say a thing as that happened, believing it best to remain silent. Turning around to get out of the hospital, Bobby's lead to where Tynie parked.

Snaring the keys from her, Bobby lets Tynie in before overtaking the driver's seat. Crying as she sat back Bobby hears "Sasha and the babies, that asshole orderly! God help Steve NAIL that fucktard to the wall by the nuthairs with a judicious staplegun!" Bobby winces at that, soothing "Steve's on this shit like hot on my woman. Trust me, that'll happen." Traveling home after that is said, Bobby drives less wildly than Tynie did to get there. Tears still flowing from her eyes, Tynie takes a while to realize that for another circumstance her husband was right. The hit-on line totally missed in her emotional fog, Tynie says softly "I love for how I woke ya up." Bobby's reply "You don't need to apologize for that, I WANT woke up as you did when it comes to Sasha and the babies.. or anyone else we love. I love you too." Trying to laugh a bit, Tynie declares "Sasha's rendition of my rusty staplegun line is painfully vindictive!" Bobby asks "How so?" "Nailing the orderly judiciously to the wall by his nuthairs:Gotta remember that one!" Tynie answers. Again Bobby winces, then becoming aware the line was not meant literally, smiles remotely. Tynie didn't catch the smile, because her heart was a blender of emotions that refused her that opportunity.

Winding up at their house shortly after Bobby's last unspoken reply, Tynie hops out first. Her door closed immediately after, Bobby is whisked out of the SUV. His door soon shut, Tynie reclaims her keys to remotely lock that vehicle while simultaneously clinging to Bobby's hip. "Baby's worried.." Bobby trails off.. Tynie's answer to that being "Yes,worried sick. I also want to punt that fuckin orderly's nuts beyond God's nose while in steeltoe boots with every muscle in my body right about now for the BULLSHIT he pulled!" Bobby says nothing, mentally noting the mixed emotions he got wind of from Tynie as they make it to the house. Unlocking the front door, Tynie whisks Bobby in first as the home is secured again with one hand behind her back. "I am worried, pissed, ready for a fight, and yet all I wanna do is cry right now." Tynie confesses with Bobby in front of her. Closing the gap between them, Bobby says "Let it out baby. I'm here. It's OK." Wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, Tynie full-board emotionally collapses while barely able to physically stand from the pressure of how she felt right then. Lead to the couch as his arms abounded her, Tynie is laid across that furniture above Bobby as to allow her the time needed to fully release the angry agony from within.

Tynie weeps rather hardcore for a good while, not one syllable leaving her lips in that as Bobby tightened his hold upon her by the second. Looking into his eyes at last, Tynie says "Thank you lover. I'm so sorry for how you see me right now. You want me happy, and right now that's the one emotion I cannot dredge up. Please forgive me, if you can." "I already have;it's totally understandable. Actually I am feeling the same things you are. I'm trying to be strong for you right now." Bobby retorts. "It's your turn then baby, go ahead." Tynie coos soothingly, her tears slowly ending.

Practically forcing his face into her chest, Bobby soon follows how Tynie was from the minute they got home. Using her nose, Tynie then rolls up her sleeve above the cross tattoo, muttering the second it's in her view "Guys, forget guarding us for a couple days if ya gotta. Please protect Sasha and them babies." Bobby heard that, saying "You heard the woman."The tattoo violently convulsing as those phrases cease, their heavenly observers are basically moshing out a reply confirming their wishes. The one thing Tynie did not expect was another glare across the TV in that room with everything off, worded alongside the brightness "We won't bail on you two. Consider the babies and Sasha guarded." Tynie reading that out loud as it disappears, Bobby learns that again a sign was given the couple. Bobby slowly raising one cheek away from the bust that it was nestled into, whispers "I love you." "I love you. Honestly I think it's best we call Oliver and postpone the contract, later of course claiming family emergency. Don't wanna be in a meeting and have to bail like the wind when we can reschedule." Tynie says back, trying to use upcoming business to change the topic. Reaching away from her hips, Bobby flicks a finger onto Tynie's nose answering "Good idea. Like you said, later."

Tynie and Bobby then decide in silence to go back to bed, arising from the couch to have that happen. Walking arm-in-arm mutually clinging to one another, that trek is taken slowly and with purpose of each showing the other that one another's back is had. Finally landing in that room, Bobby takes the keys out of Tynie's pocket, followed by his phone. Lining that all up on his endtable, Bobby discovers Tynie's practice phone has a text on it from Oliver. Slipping that device to her, Tynie learns Oliver had to leave town for a family funeral and wants to reset the contract day. Agreeing to do that when Oliver gets back and locking those messages to the device, the phone is set back on the charger port.

"Well, Oliver had a family emergency himself. We got the contract date postponed until he returns." Tynie says as the two slink onto the bed. "Tragic that he had that happen, and this may sound wrong of me.. but it's perfectly timed."Bobby says. "It's not wrong, your words imply a deeper truth." Tynie answers, rolling over to check her sugars.

Again a bit low, she does a shot from the epidermal device before loading the kit up again. "God. PLEASE Let Little Bobby and Tynie be OK. I love those babies already." Tynie wails out as her frame lays against the bed. "Lord, please. You heard my wife." Bobby chains her words, grabbing Tynie up to him with every muscle in his being. Receptive to that move being the understatement of the millennium, Tynie nuzzles his pecs electing to use those as her pillow. Looking at his wife's sleeping position, Bobby says gently "Rest well my Queen. I love you." "You rest well also, my Loved King." Tynie says as sleep was returning to the couple.

They have no trouble slumbering, a peace gelled over them from the second Bobby's head hit the pillow and Tynie converted his pecs to how she planned to rest her head. Several hours passed,Tynie slowly removes her face from her man's pecs, kissing his lips briefly as her sleeping ended. Bobby wakes right after her, modifying the brief kiss she gave into something immensely deeper. Moaning out in elation, the two bask in love shared while the passionate display ensues, each one separately praying quietly the day gets better. Getting out of the bed together, Tynie and Bobby split the kiss off to gather everything from their endtables. Tynie's purse loaded the moment Bobby spots it under his endtable, Tynie scoops it up and slides the purse to her left arm.

Knowing neither has eaten yet, Tynie leads Bobby to the kitchen choosing in silence to fix that situation for the two. Walking out of their room similarly to how they entered, Bobby holds his wife as closely as he could in the travel across the house. They hit the fridge, and in lieu of Tynie's decision, make breakfast together. The coffees are handled exactly as the food was, everything laid onto the bar. Tynie's purse is set alongside the display they're about to feast upon, not yet unloaded. Several hours have passed since they were so crassly awakened, Tynie praying with every breath that she and Bobby's namesakes were truly alright. Solitude of lacking words enveloped the couple as they ate, both aware of the other's concerns which remained unsaid.

The coffees later sipped on, the pair say as one "I love you." Tynie then sets her coffee down to clear the dishes, loading the dishwasher without saying a word. Going back to Bobby and her coffee, the cup is handed Tynie by him who says gently "Baby, trust Steve on got it covered." A huge smile then finds its way to Tynie's face, her reply "Yes my King, I do trust Steve, you're again right." Seeing the first glimpses of contentment on her face, Bobby matches it as Tynie is gathered back into his arms. "I loved sleeping with my head on those etched and sexy pecs." Tynie purrs with her head leaned backwards against Bobby's shoulder. Blushing, he replies "I was happy to have you that close to me." Managing to cuddle without dropping their coffee cups, the two then set those into the sink after rinsing each one. "I know this may sound controlling, but I do not wish to go out unless we are called again."Tynie says. "It's not controlling when I agree."Bobby answers, leading them to the couch while somehow not violating the embrace.

Simultaneously plopping onto that furniture, Tynie squeals out elatedly as her man keeps a differently styled vice-grip hold upon her. Tynie and Bobby trying their best to not give the bullshit from that orderly any further time in their day without discussing as much, they spend time cuddling quietly. Bobby realizes Tynie's purse was left in the kitchen, tapping her shoulder to be let up. Arising, Tynie smiles at her husband as Bobby goes to retrieve that item and all the things inside it. Sitting back with her head laid against the couch, Tynie giggles like a schoolgirl dating her crush. Bobby hears every last one of those, smiling from ear to ear in the knowledge that HE is the reason she's like that. Slinking onto the couch beside her,Bobby unloads the purse and hands over her diabetic kit. Her sugars back to the typical greatness level-wise, that is set aside. Reaching across her man, Tynie slides a soda to him and obtains hers at the same time. Both of those opened by Tynie, Bobby pops one of his pills as the two chug the beverages.

The cans emptied and set down, Tynie says a bit embarrassed "I take it you heard the giggles." "Sure did.. glad I'm the reason behind them."Bobby says implying that his wife needn't be embarrassed. Tynie's embarrassment vanishes upon sight of the glow on Bobby's face, nothing worded after that discovery. Witnessing that the phones were not charging and the port they rested on was on the coffee table, Tynie stretches herself across Bobby to change that. "Honey,ya didn't have to do that." Bobby chides. "My King was relaxing." Tynie says back. "My Queen, please listen. I know you like it when I am kicked back, but when you stretched like that last time it wound up hurting my lovie. I know you have some serious flexibility, but that doesn't mean you should risk not being just as relaxed as me to use it." Bobby lets out. "Fair enough my love." Tynie answers, lining herself up to lay against his lap.

"Hope we can have a good day." Tynie worries looking up at her man. "We will, trust me on that." Bobby replies, gazing down upon her with adoration. Half the day already gone, the two having no idea such was the case, they communally elect to do their best to make Bobby's last answer truth. Oliver then texts Tynie's practice phone, Bobby reaching to answer it. An apology for the early houred text before him, Bobby confesses the reason Oliver gave for needing to reset the contract date was factual on Tynie's side of the coin in a manner of speaking as well. Concurring on the reschedule idea, that device is put back on the charger. "Oliver's a good man, he just apologized for the hour we got texted. Everything's set to be handled at a later date." Bobby informs. "He's a sweetie. I told him it didn't matter what hour he reached me if it was urgent. As for everything being set for !" Tynie answers giddily.

Tynie's feet finding their way to the armrest away from Bobby, she groans out in mellowness. Keeping a loving glare upon her, Bobby smiles at the view of Tynie at last attempting to relax. A slew of pops heard from her frame, Tynie says with a spurt of laughter"Oh my God,I just crackled like a fire!" "So I heard!" Bobby retorts laughing with her. The chuckles ending slowly between them, Tynie asking "Any ideas on how we can start making the day better. I mean after I check on the others?" "Way ahead of you on the last part. As for the first, no clue right now." Bobby says reaching for her personal phone.

One mass text as to look in on those deemed family sent, receiving word all are fine, that device is set back to charging. "They're fine has their phones on them for Sasha. We are to all try and relax.. believe it or not Tariyu's orders." Bobby advises. "Wow. Steve has competition when it comes to givin us orders, from Little Man no less!" Tynie realizes. "I don't think Steve finds it as a competition, more like a backup." Bobby replies as the two smile from ear to ear. From there deciding without discussion to make the orders just received obeyed, Tynie gets up to lead Bobby to the sauna. "Come with me, my Robbie-bear." She purrs, pulling Bobby off the couch.

Following his wife as the space from one to the other is dissolved, Bobby slurs back happily "I will follow you anyplace, Tynie-mama…" Blushing at those words, Tynie replies in a gently low voice "Oh My God." Leaning into her ear, Bobby vows "Anyplace.. anyday.. I just wanna be with dream woman forever." Melting at the breadth of Bobby's love from that answer, Tynie is crutching against him as their trek to the sauna ends abruptly. "Bobby, that was so sweet." She mutters in shock. Still leveled with her ear, he replies "Sweet and sworn upon my life.." Sliding half of herself more against Bobby's muscles, Tynie says back "I will follow you anyplace, anytime,anyday, just to be at the hip of my dream man." Carrying her from that spot to the sauna, Tynie sighs out as Bobby chariots her for a brief travel. The two pray in the back of their heads that the phones will not go off while they are not right beside the couple, Bobby setting Tynie down in that room.

A quick check of the special chamber for their phones made by Tynie, she uncovers a way to forward any communications from their phones to the screen by that chamber. Seven buttons hit, that forward is set for until the two leave the sauna. Bobby waited for her before changing to enjoy that room, hearing "Holy hell. I will put it like this we don't have to worry about missing any communications from the others. Apparently it's amazing what I can do by hitting seven buttons." Wrapping his arms around Tynie,Bobby mentions "Sexy, smart, and MINE!" Quickly squealing at that, Tynie's face is redder than a rose as she spins to line her face with his. Knocking Bobby back somewhat, a kiss hotter than Hell's volcanoes is given him. Keeping the trend of giving what he gets up, Tynie is provided just as she bestowed. That affection taking some time to dispel, they retain prayers from the corners of their minds that no one needs them yet. Later, Tynie and Bobby wind up separating from the kiss to get more comfortably dressed for the room they were in.

Slinking back to one another, Tynie and Bobby walk closely over to the chairs for the sauna. Cuddling as they sat, an aura of love and newly-deepened devotion encircles them. Tynie saying "I love you so much Bobby. I would travel the ends of all universes if it meant staying at your side. Anyday, anytime, on one condition:You stay mine." Stunned, Bobby replies "Of course I will stay yours, as for the inter-universal travel thing,same here.I love you like THAT." The pair giggle and blush at each other's words, not one more phrase uttered to tail them as to allow the recent words to be etched in finality and heat of that room working magic on this couple, groans of total enjoyment are the only thing heard for a time.

The other couples were relaxing as best they could in their own private rights, Tynie and Bobby go undisturbed in this part of their home. An hour and a half spent in the sauna, Tynie and Bobby arise to change back together. Their outfits back on, Tynie walks over to the special chamber for their phones deactivating the forward with the press of a button. Bobby waited for her again, smiling bigger than a shit-eating Cheshire cat as Tynie arrived back at his hip.

Approaching him, Tynie gives back the expression she saw as a wondering of what they'd do next crosses her mind. Bobby's arm around her, the pair leave the sauna room closely as the sense that Tynie was still reeling from the morning's events hits him like a train wreck. "You Ok babe?" Bobby asks. "I am now, especially since you have those sexy muscles around me.." She answers, in essence trying to end the unspoken hunch Bobby had, yet failing miserably.

Tynie leads her husband back to the couch, plopping onto it before he does. As Bobby joins her, this is declared "Ya wanna know what I'd do without you, well that's simple: I would basically die inside." Hearing that is like a zap of lightning to Bobby, who then gathers her up into his lap with all the power he possesses." Same here honey, same here.I don't want to think about that though and I know you don't either." "True, I just wanted to say clearly just how devoted I am to loving you is all." Tynie mutters, sensing what she'd declared had caused Bobby pain. Bobby's reply being "I know your devotion baby, chapter and verse because mine matches it, your words just now are exactly how I'd feel without you. I also am aware that this morning's events have you reeling and scared. Before you ask, it was written in your eyes and said to me with every touch you've given me since."

Tynie's turn to get zapped emotionally, and she answers breaking down "I didn't want today to be kept in that mood, to me that's too high an honor for that asshole orderly. However, I am scared. Honestly, terrified. I cannot have kids and you know why, so I didn't wanna lose the kids I am already in love with as an auntie…" Bobby leans to where the tears torrentially flowing from his wife's eyes are in his view, pulling Tynie back so her head is nestled in the crook of his neck.

Taking in his scent as the tears kept coming, Tynie ashamedly whispers "I should have just told you, my heart was torn between trying to make your day heaven and dropping the bomb that is my fears. Forgive me, my King.I'm begging you."

The fact his typically strong-as-nails wife was pleading and how she said it slamming Bobby's heart hard, he replies "My Queen shall never beg me for anything, just hearing that hurt me because it wasn't needed. What you said about dying inside did sting, but not compared to your begging me as if I am above you when I am at your hip equally.I have already forgiven you for it all, I knew your motives. We are equals love, and I was right with you on being torn. I know you feel as if you should be ashamed by how you handled this, please don't."

Unable to speak as Bobby's answer hits Tynie's heart and earhole at the same time, Bobby's neck gets nuzzled similarly to how she does his pecs. A tremor goes through Tynie's frame, from head to toe as the agony part of her bottled emotions is at last full-board freed. Slowly looking up into Bobby's eyes, Tynie takes a hand to line his face up with hers before mouthing "As you desire, so shall it be." Bobby shakes his head at that, mouthing back "You mean as we desire." Kissing him softly after that is seen, Tynie's love display serves as her confirmation of what Bobby mouthed. Bobby wanting to show that what he said about forgiving Tynie was meant, ups that smooch's caliber to more than what they normally share. That move does the trick, as Tynie's crying spell finally ends and her heart races from the passions Bobby was providing. Painstakingly separating from that, Bobby sees for the first time that day a true blush and glow across Tynie's face.

Yes, she had blushed and smiled earlier, as he had, but those were encumbered by stashed regards from how the day was begun. This time, the chains of douchetardery from that asshole orderly were gone from them both, their time together finally on a genuinely contented note. Leaning onto Bobby again, Tynie purrs out "I love you." Taking her head into one of his hands as she'd done before only reversed, Bobby says "I love you too." Flittering peck kisses shared from that on for a time, their romances were intense-yet-chaste. Those smooches ending, Tynie ponders "Hmm, what can I do to make my King's day?"

Smiling at that, Bobby replies "Simple, you can relax in your favorite place and let me hold you close for starters." Giggling like there was no tomorrow, Tynie does as he wished,curling up into his lap as for her frame to be half-wrapped by the physique which drives her wild. She'd have gone for the whole wrapping of her person under Bobby, but that couldn't be done given how Tynie was seated. Bobby didn't like the idea that Tynie was compacting herself, gently busting the hold long enough to take his hands in the name of stretching her legs out across him muttering gently "My Queen is to relax without pretzeling that gorgeous body." "Yes My King."Tynie says in a similar gentle tone as the embrace resumes, one of Bobby's arms abounding her very closely.

In a way to show her just how deep his love ran, Bobby used the other arm to score her kit to again check Tynie's sugar-levels by barely violating the hold. Somehow retaining the golden status on those, that kit gets tossed aside to be reloaded later. "I could have done that ya know."Tynie says. "Yeah, but you were busy relaxing in what I've been told is your favorite place: My arms." Bobby returns as the hold is resumed and tightened. "It is, but since you won't let me risk hurting me so you can relax, why should I let you?" Tynie shoots back before learning "It didn't hurt me baby, I wanted to do that.I'm tryin to make my baby's day better."

"Aww… "Tynie slurs out, praying after "Are you and I fighting? I don't want that." "We aren't, don't you worry. Today's just been a bitch for us both." Bobby answers, concluding "Why would I fight WITH you when I can Fight FOR you. Remember I vowed to protect you. Not only that, but I also swore you'd be happy whenever I could make that the case. Baby,don't think we're fighting please." Tynie is flabbergasted by his retort, saying back "I know you'd fight for me honey, I've seen it already. Today's been a bitch courtesy of the douchetardery that asshole orderly gave us all. As for me thinking we were fighting. I wasn't sure if we were or not and the fact is I don't EVER want to fight with my Hotness." Bobby laughs at the way Tynie explained the m.o. relating to the bitchiness of their day, realizing in those chuckles that she had been right. The next thing Tynie hears is "I would never wish to fight with my Divinity either." Laughing after Bobby, Tynie hears the depth of his dedication to her contentment in the undertones his voice gave those words, smiling big as life.

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear, my woman having a good time…" Bobby says as his wife's laughter dies off, leaving the smile behind. "Thank you so much my Robbie-bear.I am having a good time. Now to get that being the case for you." Tynie answers. "I know JUST the thing for that." Bobby replies, going in for a wildly deep kiss. Splitting that off, Tynie says seductively toned "Oooh Baby!" "Yeah." Bobby slurs back, matching her tone perfectly. One look shared, the two gather up everything around them and chuck it into Tynie's purse which had been left by the endtable on Bobby's side of the couch. Racing to their room afterwards, each one wanting to make love as the trek across their home is done in a blaze.

Tynie's purse bowled across their room the split second they arrive, Bobby unloads it hurriedly onto his endtable. Tynie was busy getting naked, fast-pacedly slipping what she had on to the floor prior to leaping for the bed. Originating that jump face down, she flips in midair so her back slams the mattress upon landing. Bobby's turn to be unclothed, he tears the outfit off as the journey to joining Tynie is done in a matter of a few steps. Laying on one side, Bobby gives his wife a full-monty view which causes Tynie to roll to her side in the name of returning that. "My man is so well HUNG…uummph.."Tynie growls out lustingly in the time she took to check Bobby out in full. "Every inch of it, and me are yours for the you need it." Bobby answers seductively. Tynie gently shoves Bobby onto his back, the endowment of her wildest dreams growing harder by the slipping by of mere nanoseconds. Time was totally ignored, once again as the couple made love and eradicated themselves of every emotion from this day which could be linked directly or otherwise to the asshole orderly.

Grabbing his pecs, Tynie slides onto the waiting erection with all her might, wrapping herself around it and simultaneously adjusting to the sheer magnitude Bobby's intimate heat was packing. "Oooh your tightness,it feels so damn good." Bobby slurs out. "My tightness, and my person are yours for the taking. Anytime you need it." Tynie says in a sultry voice. Next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was re-routing every unhappy emotion from the dredges of her person into fucking him.

Bobby's usually perky wife instantly converted into a raging cavewoman with every jumping thrust, Tynie does her absolute best to blow Bobby's mind. Bobby's hard on growing with every move Tynie made, she felt as if he was tearing her apart, WORSHIPPING the ferocity of it. "Oh! Damn! You're GIGANTIC!MMH! YES! GAWD YES!" Tynie chanted out, commending what Bobby's manhood was committing inside her. Throwing her head back violently, Bobby saw firsthand what he was doing to Tynie as the wails for more left her lips. "Damn! You're so TIGHT! UNH!" Bobby chanted back, deciding then to match her thrusts with his own. Slowly bringing her head down so their eyes meet, Tynie says "Take over baby." Bobby says nothing else, electing to silently grant his woman's request. Tynie then learned precisely how powerful her man can be in bed, as Bobby used every split ounce of muscle in his being to give her hot sex.

His emotional blender of sorts from the day then used to back the power of this lovemaking, every propulsion of Bobby's dick into and out of Tynie makes her scream in total bliss. Latching onto him with all she is, Tynie plants her open lips and sucks HARD on his shoulder when the climax beyond her wildest dreams hits. The mark left from that being more large than any others Bobby's ever had, he soon follows her in climaxing and erotically inking his woman. Tynie grabs Bobby up into her arms, silently insisting they ride the ecstasy of their intimate sharings out while cuddling. He complies, smiling as the way the two were laying is converted by Bobby rolling onto his side taking Tynie with. "Holy shit!" Tynie chirps smiling from ear to ear. "Damn!" Bobby returns. Both saying not one more thing, each one already aware that words beyond that would not suffice to depict their reply to this particular erotic dance.

The aftermath of this sex-capade is different than any others, both Tynie and Bobby are energized as it ended, heading giddily to the shower arm-in-arm after leaving the bed. "No words,not even in Italian can describe THAT! " Tynie says proudly in the walk to that area. Knowing across-the-board just how well his wife was with speaking, Bobby answers in kind "Definitely not." Every aspect of their cleansing done together, Tynie winds up shutting off the shower afterwards while Bobby slinked away to get them towels. Sliding out of the shower to meet her man, Tynie is soon being dried off by Bobby who says "My baby deserves royalty treatment, always." Blushing again, Tynie returns the favor answering "As does my baby…" They put the towels up together,leaving the shower to get dressed again.

Tynie notices on her way to get changed that Bobby's other outfit was in shreds saying "Damn, my man REALLY needed some…" Ducking away to dress, Tynie coos out elatedly in chirps of sighs as the woman in love she stands being. Bobby sees Tynie's other outfit was disheveled from earlier, saying softly "My woman was SERIOUSLY in need." His turn to disappear and get changed, Tynie walks out and awaits him on the edge of their bed. Neither one knowing just then if the other heard them, Bobby approaches Tynie in moments with an alerted-to-certain facts grin on his face. "I heard you. I was." Tynie admitted, grinning. "As was I."Bobby confesses tailing her remarks and expression.

Before they can kiss again, Steve calls them on Tynie's phone. "Hey man, what's good?"Tynie asks upon getting her hands on that device. "The private jet will NOT be needed. Brad cleaned house after firing that orderly. Turns out the hospital's maternity wing was all in with that asshole and they ALL lost their licenses. I'll put it to ya like this: Brad called me from his house saying their pensions and benefits will be converted into trust funds for Sasha's babies's education. No need to sue everything that moves. THIS time." Steve says."Hold up man. I'm gonna put this phone on speaker so you can tell Bobby." Tynie says. One beep heard from Tynie's phone and Steve repeats himself without being told to.

"NICE!" Tynie and Bobby say as one, as Steve says "We will meet up to party this weekend. Unless it's for Sasha, you two will go undisturbed. Everyone is getting time away from being disrupted, Treena's idea. She called it a Stay-cation of mellowness. If ya need me to sue something that moves, let me know." Tynie says "Done deal Treena she's fucking EPIC for this!" Steve obeying that in the background, the phone is then hung up, and set back to charging.

"Well babyp, aparently Little Man isn't the only one gonna back Steve up on giving certain orders." Tynie laughs. "I heard. Nicely executed actually." Bobby responds, laughing with her. Turns out, those two weren't the only ones in the throes of compliance with the new mandate. Everyone else was doing similarly to Tynie and Bobby in the best way they could, trying to better their own day while keeping a silent vigilance for if TreMarkis called them. The latter of that didn't happen this day, which served as word that TreMarkis and Sasha were resting, given how early they had been awake. Treena's turn to order people to be undisturbed couldn't have been more perfectly timed, given everything that's hit occasionally as of late. Even with Oliver, shit has hit the fan and the time away from disruption is much required of all who matter or are soon-to-be more directly linked to Tynie. The genuine depth of that regarding Oliver will be uncovered on another day by Tynie and Bobby.

Meanwhile, one text sent by Steve to Tynie's practice phone says "Oh, in terms of everything else legal wise that we've encountered lately, it's been handled. Liam and Greyg's family got a FAT payout from the feds after their investigation ended. So did everyone else involved in the litigation that was delayed from it. As for the specialist we dealt with earlier this week with Bobby's medical situation, same pattern just without the courtdates. His wife, or should I say soon-to-be former wife saw to that since she had powers over his finances. She's leaving him and the power over his money is iron clad so when that divorce hits:HE'S FUCKED! I will have your cut on me Saturday." Bobby and Tynie saw that across their TV in the bedroom, yelling together "HOLY HELL YEAH!" Celebratory howls chasing that, the two head to eat dinner hip-to-hip.

"Today's ending pretty well." Tynie gloats. "Who says I'm done making my lady smile today?" Bobby replies. Facepalming with the hand not in his, Tynie peeps "Sorry." Spinning around to where they were eye-to-eye, Bobby removes the hand that struck Tynie's face. A kiss given the back of it, she hears "You go relax, please." Complying with that, Tynie figures out yet again how to forward any communications from their phones to the couple's location in the house, this time only taking the strike of two buttons. Soon stretched across the couch in full, Tynie moans out totally relaxed as her heart waits in secret to beat in time with Bobby's. A while later, Bobby makes it back to her, smiling from ear to ear as something she'd long liked is in her view. A filet Mignon with all her favorite sides on a tray, meant only for her to eat.

"Ohhh honey." Tynie trails off as Bobby sets that into her lap. Gingerly taking her legs into his, Bobby rubs her feet as Tynie debates whether or not to eat before him. "Go ahead honey, it's yours." He says, ending that dispute inside Tynie's head. In a flash, Tynie goes for everything on that tray,the Mignon first. Moaning out in total paradise from what Bobby'd done for her, Tynie lets her husband know without words how she feels. "Gotta do the same for my man now. He best not argue." Tynie thinks to herself. Taking a good time in getting all that consumed, Tynie nearly disses herself aloud. Stopping her with a finger placed across the lips, Bobby smilingly shakes his head as if to say she needn't go there.

Smooching the finger Bobby had on her lips, Tynie pulls away to mention "My King's turn to relax."The couch then overtaken by his frame, Tynie manages to get to the kitchen in the name of returning the favor he gave. "I don't think I ever told Bobby I liked filet Mignon before. "Tynie says under her breath. "You did, on our first date." Bobby advises. "Oh my GOD you remembered!"She yelps. A sudden jolt in her memory reminds Tynie just what Bobby likes that was mentioned the same night, their first date. The time it took for that to be made seemingly dragging by, Tynie walks up to her man with sodas in hand. "Here lover." She says as his is popped open.

"I love you,of course I remembered,here babe." Bobby answers popping Tynie's soda for her. "I know you said you like lasagna, have ya ever had venison lasagna before?" Tynie poses, basically selling her "Surprise" out. "No. Sounds interesting." Bobby says grinning. Tynie then raises one finger to him, saying softly "I shall return." Going to check the meal, Tynie has just enough room to fistpump in happiness without Bobby seeing it. One check of the lasagna, finding out it's done Tynie pulls that from the oven, chilling it on the grills of the stove. Bobby being a snot, follows her trail into the kitchen with both their drinks. Setting those down on the bar, he settles into a chair as Tynie brings about a personal pan lasagna just for him.

"Feast my King." She slurs out nervously, handing him the parmesan and cutlery needed. A concerned breath escaping her lips was bitten back as Bobby ate, Tynie praying he liked everything. Between bites, Bobby purrs "Ohh baby it's perfect!" Bowing to that, Tynie's concerns are ended in the blink of an eye which is pretty much how long it took for Bobby to finish.

Arising to clean up from it all, Bobby says "Be seated my Queen,please." His seat silently overtaken by Tynie, a smile crosses each of their faces in the moments needed to get the dishwasher loaded and running. Tynie gets up to put her arms around him, soon enveloping Bobby's hips from behind. Her head nestled on his back around the area of those broad shoulders, Tynie sighs out in a purr of adoration. "I love you with all I am Bobby." Tynie mutters, nuzzling where her head was placed. Trying not to breach the hold,Bobby slowly turns to face his wife saying in reply "As I you Tynie."

Feeling as if a multitude of weights were lifted from her heart, Tynie then brags "Hallelujah! I don't have any more worries, the assholes got theirs!" "They sure did!" Bobby responds gathering Tynie up into a threshold carry. The kitchen walked out of, Tynie pulls off deactivating the forward of communications to that area with her toes. "What? I didn't want to be out of those burly hot arms.." Bobby hears as that is seen. "Aww babe!" Bobby chirps embarrassed-yet-flattered.

Tynie's head goes right for where Bobby's heartbeat can be heard, a silent-and-scared prayer sent to heaven that this carry wouldn't hurt him after Monday's events. "Sweetheart I'm alright. Don't you worry." Bobby says consolingly. Nodding with another nuzzle, Tynie slinks her head to his pec and away from the heartbeat. Comfortable in Bobby's embrace being the grandest understatement to exist for Tynie, she is soon half asleep. The next thing Tynie knows, she's being laid gently onto their bed, Bobby checking her sugars one last time. Right before she protests, Bobby whispers "I wanted to. My baby's taken good care of me and our loved is my turn to care for you." Again decent-ranged, the kit is packed up and set on Bobby's endtable alongside their phones. Tynie's endtable is perpetually cleared of anything that usually rests upon it, for reasons she didn't know of…yet.

In her slumber, Tynie rolls over onto Bobby half-pinning him to the bed. His top taken off and covering her, Bobby manages to bide time out of the hold to show Tynie later why her endtable had been cleared. "I'll return my Love. You enjoy my scent…" Tynie hears as Bobby leaves the bed. Curling up around the top her man wore, Tynie obeys as her head hits the pillow bearing the same thing:his scent.

Again Bobby loathes the sight of his wife pretzeling herself, as he gingerly takes her by the ankles to get her fully stretched out."Baby. Please don't do that again. I don't want you hurt just to bask in my embrace or my scent." He pleads softly, praying she heard. "I won't. I man protected me, again." Tynie says back with a small grin. Leaning over her to plant a brief kiss, Bobby says "Always will too." Returning that affection, Tynie says "As I shall you." That brief love display over with, Bobby resumes letting his wife relax undeterred.

Ducking into a safe in their room Tynie didn't know they had, Bobby slips a huge maila enevelope onto Tynie's endtable marking it "We open this together… tomorrow.." Bobby slides to her side of the bed, taking Tynie's legs and stretching them out fully before covering them both up. Rolling over to hold him, Tynie whispers "Love you." "Love you. "Bobby responds as they entangle each other in their nightly snuggle and kiss one last time that day. Slumber arrives for both more completely as their heavenly observers send word in a peace given Tynie and Bobby that they'd known from moment one of this day what had happened. The other purpose for that peace being a soul-based learning that Tynie and Bobby's namesakes were in fact just fine. Each angel to this couple and their family also celebrated in their own degrees the dedications and love shown between all couples, especially TreMarkis and Sasha for how he handled everything.

A close call averted kicked open the door to new dedications and love displays for all who have significant others. As for Oliver, Tynie'd take care of him another day, things wound up indeed good…


	43. 43

Title: Break My Fall

Rating:M (Language And Situations)

A/N: Don't own characters linked to Law and Order CI. The others I own. The title of this chapter was inspired by a song that was stuck in my head.

* * *

The next day breaks, with Tynie half-curled up in Bobby's arms. "Baby, why are you sleeping all compacted, you know I worry that'll hurt you?" Bobby ponders half awake. "I am comfy in those arms, as for my being curled up, it doesn't hurt." Tynie answers back. Raising himself a bit, Bobby looks at her with love and a remaining concern in his eyes. "Honey, I really don't like it when you curl up as you are. It doesn't hurt..now.. but that doesn't mean I want you feeling it later." Stretching out in silence, Tynie becomes aware that her man had one hell of a point. This crucially painful set of emotions from Tynie shoves both of them into being fully awake, not in the way they typically manage that either.

"What's the matter love? You've been curling up like something's scaring you a lot these past couple days.." Bobby mentions. "I'm scared to be honest, for the babies… and still about losing you. I've already come too damn close to that second one twice..I'm not ready to risk living without my King…" Tynie cries. Dropping back to her side like a rock in water, Bobby is immediately wrapping both arms around Tynie tightly, saying nothing. "Treena sensed it, I just know that. She has a way of reading folks that I admit kicks ass, I didn't even tell her this.. and she still managed to know." Tynie continues in tears. "Babe, everyone's known you're exhausted in many regards. The way you've pushed yourself lately is admirable in some ways, freaky in others. That's how Treena and Little Man knew to jump in, they saw it in your eyes. Tell ya the truth, so have I. The reason nobody, myself included, said anything is sheerly to not hurt you or start a fight. I feared we'd be disputing something fierce once you got wind of this.." Bobby confesses.

"I would NEVER fight with you over something like this, or them. I know they love me, as you do. I'm pushing myself so hard because my family, my clients and my King all need me.. at my best. I'm trying to do that so nobody worries, apparently that motive failed. I didn't know y'all were so concerned. Honey, next time you have a fret over me.. tell me..OK?" Tynie says back, the tears slowly coming to an end. "Yes my Queen, I will. As for you pushing yourself so hard, I have a couple of ideas. In terms of your clients, let's make it to where your meetings and handlings of their affairs are by appointment only, unless you have to be in court. Then when we go out, we can enjoy each other's company with your practice being closed for the day. In the event we encounter someone needing your legal prowess, we will take them on as a client.. same arrangement applying. As for the family, let's just focus on being ready for the babies for now as an aunt and uncle. Should we get called otherwise, we will handle that.. together.. as one.." Bobby shoots back. "Those ideas are PERFECT! Thank you!" Tynie yelps happily, kissing Bobby for the first time that day.

Shocked by the force and utter wildness of Tynie's tongue in his mouth, Bobby takes a few minutes to return the kiss just as he got it. That affection soon re-iterated by Bobby, it becomes Tynie's turn to be shocked, and she is rather happily so. Getting off the bed together while the kiss is undisturbed, the two figure on getting all the items they tend to take out of the bedroom later. Silently arranging for that, Tynie and Bobby soon kiss their way to the kitchen, not stumbling at all. Separating at last so they could eat and have coffee, Tynie starts to make those for the two, only to get halted by Bobby. "Today's my Hottie's day off.. I insist.." He says smiling. "Awww.. alright love.." Tynie says as she goes to sit at the kitchen bar. Waiting for her husband, Tynie sighs out in content for the fact Bobby's love reared it's head in a new way, one that she least expected. "Someone's happy.."Bobby trails off. "Absolutely…" Tynie says back, with a relaxed sigh to her voice.

Handing her coffee over, Bobby holds up one finger with a plotting smile before ducking out of Tynie's view for a moment. Wondering just what her man had up his sleeves, aside from the carved arms which make Tynie melt, she sits back in silence. Feeling a familiar one-armed hug around her waist, Tynie spins around to meet Bobby eye-to-eye as two gifts appear to her. Opening the first one, she discovers a diabetic kit, as Bobby says "Now the main one stays here.." Smiling big as life at that, Tynie goes for the second gift. A tablet where all three phones can be interacted with when people reach out to them in her hands, Bobby says "Now we don't have to cart our phones all over the house.." "How the hell am I gonna top THESE?!" Tynie chirps elatedly as her coffee is set aside to take Bobby fully into her arms. "Don't try to top them… just enjoy them.. that'll make me happiest." He answers before kissing Tynie, whom blushes agreeingly.

The tablet undeterred in its new perfection during that kiss, soon has it's first message across the screen. Bobby checks it out, discovering the others have decided to do a rotation of being on-call for Sasha and Tynie and Bobby are the emergency contacts, effective in two weeks. Learning that was also Treena's idea, Bobby thanks her and admonishes everyone they care for that it does NOT matter what hour of the night or day it is, he wanted reached at once if ANYTHING was needed. Confirming that in a reply, the tablet is set aside. Deciding to take the gifts to their second favorite place to cuddle, Bobby slips back from Tynie a bit to hold up one finger again. "Hottie's gonna run himself ragged just to give me a day off.. not gonna let that happen.."Tynie mutters as she walks around the kitchen bar to get their breakfast made. Bobby saw her in those actions, catching what she muttered as for a literal second those words stung. Bobby's heart then basically telling his brain to shut up, Bobby realizes Tynie's trying to have his back. Their meal prepared, Tynie lays it out for she and Bobby just as he makes it back to the kitchen bar. "I'm not about to let the sexiest thing to grace my life run ragged in the name of my having a day off. I'd rather help you relax as well." She says as they sit to eat at each other's hips. "Gotta remember the sexiest thing line.. no running ragged.." Bobby thinks to himself as their meal begins in perpetual silence.

"He just broke my fall.. wonder if he knows.." Tynie thinks to herself, smiling as the two slowly finish the food. A minute taken away from eating, she wonders aloud "How long has it been since we wrote each other love letters on our laptops?" "New Year's Eve was the last time, I believe." Bobby answers, in that second knowing what will be done after breakfast. Resuming their feast in a resurrected silence, both of their faces aglow and red as roses, Tynie and Bobby leave each other curious as to what those letters will have in them.

Tynie sees her man is done shortly after her, and prior to leaping for cleanup, again gets stopped by Bobby. Choosing to join him in that, she takes care of the coffee cups and afterwards heads for the couch with a strut to her hips. Bobby watches her saying "I hate to see you leave, but DAMN do I LOVE watchin you walk away.." Halfway to the couch, Tynie hears that and starts giggling. Noticing his wife stopped as he said that, Bobby says "Don't stop on account of me baby.." Going back to the strut en route to their couch, Tynie says nothing. Seeing the dishwasher needed unloaded before running it again, Bobby makes that the case as his wife slips onto the couch. His side overtaken by her, Tynie goes to check her sugars.

The new kit being top-of-the-line, that doesn't take long and her trend of having nearly-constant decent levels continues before that is reloaded. "When I get my hands on that tablet,I am gonna see about setting my practice voicemail to say that if my clients get that instead of me I'm away from my office or handling other client affairs. I will also add that UNLESS it's URGENT any client affairs are to be handled by appointment only unless I have a courtdate and I'm off on weekends." Tynie plots under her breath. Bobby heard her plan, smiling from ear to ear as the tablet's handed over.

A swipe of her finger across the screen unlocking that, and an icon marked "Tynie's practice phone" appears to her view. Hitting that icon sends Tynie straight to her voicemail settings for that device, and the plot she had no clue Bobby heard is made good on in moments. Setting that aside, Bobby takes the tablet and slides it into a carry case before setting that onto the coffee table. The carry case had a transparent screen cover so Tynie could still use the tablet if need be, which she discovered as that was witnessed. "There's a choice here sweetie.. we can either work on those love letters now.. or go see why I've kept your bedroom endtable cleared."Bobby says sneakily. The curiousity related to the latter end of those words has nagged at Tynie for a couple days, her proving that by getting off the couch and grabbing Bobby by the arm. "Come with me gorgeous.." Tynie says as the two make way to that location.

Arriving in their room mere minutes later, Bobby whisks Tynie to her side of the bed in a threshold carry. Settling her down gently almost mirroring how it's done when they ready for slumber, Bobby sits next to his wife as the manila envelope appears to Tynie. Going for that at the same time, Bobby pulls back his hand a bit saying "My lady is always first.." Tearing across the seal of the envelope's top, Tynie sees a bunch of papers, tickets, and VIP passes. Stretching that all across her lap, their vacation plan comes to full visual access. "Holy..Mother.. of..God!" Tynie yelps, stunned at everything in her presence. Bobby whispers in her ear "Only the ULTIMATE…"

That utterance underscoring facts as far as Tynie was concerned, she scans the papers and tickets to find that their planned time away made five-star look like a zit on the nose of Ms. Universe. Discovering they were to leave the Wednesday soon arriving, Bobby says lowly with gentle tones "You're gonna love it.." Leaning into her man,Tynie corrects "You mean WE are gonna love it.." Giggling as one of his corrections was just used upon him, Bobby smiles and nods. Tynie puts everything back into the envelope and arises to stash that in her gun case. "Ah ah ah.. come with me.." Bobby says, leading her across the room.

An enormous safe showing it's door in Tynie's eyes, Bobby enters the code and the vacation plans are stashed inside. "By the way, the code is ILUVTYNIE.."Bobby educates softly at his wife. "awww..When did you.." Tynie trails off. "I've always had the safe, just had it upgraded one day when we were out. Treena said she owed us a couple favors and had Steve let her in to make good on them. I didn't argue because she told me I'd lose the debate!" Bobby laughs. "GOTTA remember that one.." Tynie thinks to herself, but says back "Nicely executed by Treena!" "By the way lovie.. what about the baby shower?" Tynie wonders. "Ohhh that's been re-set until after we have time away.."Bobby tells her giddily.

The safe then shut by Tynie, auto-locks as the two leave that room again. Having a new way to answer their calls if any come through, their phones are left behind until a decision to go out is made."Ya know what I wonder.. why Treena claimed she had owed favors with us..I never told her that.." Tynie mutters as they go for the kitchen bar again. "You forget, she's like you. Stubborn and loving. She probably felt since you've done so much for her and Steve the favors were par for the course." Bobby answers. Tynie laughs at that, replying "Bet you're right, you do have that streak!" Joining in the laughs, Bobby responds "As you do.."

Bobby then gets up and gives Tynie a view of her favorite strut from him as the trek to retrieve their laptops begins. Watching that with adoring eyes, Tynie says gently "I hate it when ya leave.. but Ooooh I Love watchin you walk away.."His opportunity to blush, Bobby is redder than a deep shaded rose as each arm is holding a laptop, his in the left hand. Slowly taking Bobby's from him, Tynie arises to meet her man, all smiles as a peck kiss is given his lips. "No need for embarrassment honey, I only spoke the truth." She says as that affection ceases, getting Bobby's blushing to tone down by several shades immediately. Coming to sit at her hip, Bobby sets her laptop down so Tynie cannot see what's written on it. Tynie returns the favor as a nervous-yet-inlove sigh leaves her lips. "No need for being nervous, I love you.." Bobby soothes with a huge smile. Those words were like homicide on Tynie's tension, basically killing it from her being in a flash. She sets to writing first, as Bobby was figuring out the flow to his letter in silence.

Dearest Robbie-Bear,

I love you with all I am, now and forever, everything I have and am is yours. Every single heartbeat in my person screams undying devotion to you and the prospect of continuing love for all eternity. My breaths taken in from this existence are done in the name of furthering the honored opportunity of being yours. The dedication and love you've given me are more priceless than depiction can now or dare ever put to words.

I know we've hit some scary parts to this journey in life together, and yet those have been handled just as I prayed:at each other's hips. Even with my joys so far that being your wife has kicked open the doors to, I have been happy in the fact you've celebrated with me. I stand evermore flattered to be the woman who gets the bestowment of your best affections, which are paradise every single time shared. Our intimacies never hotter before, shall only deepen in passionate enhancements of the physical realms to our love.

I confess that you've broken my fall, again keeping me safe. What I mean by that is, when you detected my need for days off, you didn't judge me about it. Also, the way I have been pushing myself was picked up by that constantly brilliant mind and totally dedicated to only me heart, both true honors to every cell in my being. My life has never been better, especially in the discovery that you have found yet another way to protect me.

My fall was actually a worry that if I wasn't on my A-game 24/7, that the harshest of my nightmares would be real: losing you. Thank you from the depths of who I am for ending those dead in their terrifying tracks.

I love you and all the other ways to word my affections still serve as Severe understatements. I sit here wishing that there was a way to fully and most truthfully explain how you make me feel in words, still unable to find one. Even in Italian, I come up dry with the deepest and most honest means to state in spoken notion what you mean to my heart and life. You've made my life it's ultimate, and that serves as my motive to give you the same thing every way I can.

Honoredly Yours for all time,

Tynie-mama

A quick save and exit before an icon marked "Honoredly Yours" is set to Bobby's desktop, Tynie goes to get them sodas. Bobby sees her do that out the corner of his eye, steadfastly working on her letter in silence.

Dearest Tynie-Mama,

I love you now and forever, my everything being yours for all time. Our love growing stronger by the day in every aspect, has served to better my life by the second. I live and breathe adoring you and the truth that I am married to a bombshell on a plethora of levels. Yes, we have hit some scary patches so far in this life together, and I vow those will continue to be dealt with as one.

How dedicated and loving you've been to me is beyond description, no language or words come close to covering it. Every second that flies in our life together, I stand constantly honored to be the sole recipient of your affections at their best, which is pulled off always. Intimacies enhanced by the continuing devotion to one another, makes them and the physical side of our passions depth immensely hotter and shall remain a continuance of our shared love. I am proud to be your protector, and will stand from now til the end of time doing my damnedest to keep you safe.

There may come more new ways to do that, and I will provide you the best defenses these two hands can pull off. You may sometimes feel as if you're falling in a bad way, but trust that I will stop at nothing to break those from your heart, all in the name of demonstrating just what you mean to me. I knew you had fears I'd leave you rear their heads in your heart again, please know they are not deserving of honors due to the fact that the mere existence of those worries is deceptive against my devotion and love. I sense that my protection has stopped them in their terrifying tracks today, and that will always be the case whenever such hit your heart.

My life is at it's ultimate, which is why I insist on giving you just that:The ultimate of me and anything I can give materially. All wordings out there, regardless of language don't come even remotely close to speaking the honesty of how I feel for you.

Honoredly yours,

Robbie-bear

Following his wife's suit on the save and exit, the icon on her desktop reads "Honoredly yours" before both laptops are walked away from. Tynie realizes the sodas she got were warm, putting them away and changing out for colder ones. Popping Bobby's open first, Tynie hands that over to her standing-in-wait husband.

He opens hers as they share the sodas arms interlinked at the elbow, smiling from ear to ear. Finishing those at the same time, Tynie kisses Bobby with a new fervence of passion and heated power. Taken aback by that remotely, Bobby returns it in exacting kind, their tongues in a war of romance as they moan out in total paradise. The cans then trashed as the affection goes undisturbed, Tynie and Bobby seemingly navigate back to the kitchen bar on a closed-eyed autopilot. Breaking that off, they swap laptops before sitting down while separately praying what they wrote was good enough at divulging the honest to God truth. Lifting each lid to those,Tynie and Bobby read the letters in quiet. Tynie's reactions unspoken and still broadcast when her right hand rushes to cover trembling lips and gasps of utter shock at what Bobby wrote, her face plastered with a maddeningly deep blush. Bobby is studying every syllable of his wife's letter, blushing with his left hand hovering his mouth as the tremors over his lips mirror hers.

Tynie is first to pull her hand away from her lips, as she arises to snuggle Bobby from the side. "It was beautiful.." She whispers. Wrapping the arm nearest Tynie around her, Bobby says back soft-toned "So was yours.." The laptops sitting idle, Bobby shuts hers down first, then closes the lid. Tynie sees him set that one aside to go for his and do the same thing, hoping that stretch doesn't hurt her man quietly. Sliding back against the kitchen chair after all that's done, Bobby says "I'm fine baby.. don't worry.. please.." "Yes baby.." Tynie says back breaking the hold by tapping his shoulder. The laptops soon in her hands, Bobby takes them asking "Will my Queen await me on the couch?" Nodding, Tynie goes for the requested furniture, plopping onto it in moments. Before putting the laptops away, Bobby sets his down to give her the tablet. That item in her lap, Bobby sees Tynie stretched across the couch mellowing out. "Now that's how I like to see my honey relaxing…" Bobby trails off with an enormous smile.

"Aww baby.." Tynie sighs out also cutting her reply short. Resuming the task of stashing their laptops, Bobby leaves the living room for a few minutes. Tynie lays her head against the armrest where Bobby's arm typically is laid on that couch, giggling out "I am royalty to one hell of a man.. finally!"

Tynie's solo euphoria is disturbed by a chuckle heard from Bobby who arrived at her feet without a peep. Her feet lifted from the couch, Bobby slides under to sit with Tynie on that furniture. Tynie witnesses that, and instead of protesting actually basks in the gentleness he gave that part of her body. "I take it you heard me.." Tynie chirps while running a hand through her hair. "I did, and my answer to that is:Thank you for allowing me to be royalty in your life.." Bobby responds taking the hand from Tynie's locks and kissing the back. "Allowing you? I love you..it'd not be any other way.."Tynie peeps out concerned by her man's implied self-slam.

"I know you love me, honey. What I meant was I am always floored by the fact someone as attractive as you is mine. The whole allowing me line was my way of trying to say that, it's my biggest honor.." Bobby explains. "Ohh sexy.. Now you listen here, to me you are the hottest thing to walk this Earth. I share the honor you have for that, just reversed." Tynie fires back with an unspoken prayer that Bobby wasn't full-on personally bashing himself. "Awww.. sounds like we've broken each other's fall. Let me explain, you were afraid that if you didn't push that hot self I get to love to extremes to be.. as you said it.. on your A-Game 24/7..as I feared that someday you'd fall out of love with me. Thank you for stopping my fears in their tracks, they tore too deeply into my heart." Bobby states confessingly. "Wait.. you thought I'd fall out of love with you?" Tynie poses, getting a nod from Bobby as tears left his eyes. "I would NEVER.." Tynie says arranging herself to hold Bobby with all she has.

Petting his broad shoulders while her bust served as Bobby's pillow for a time, Tynie mentions softly "Robert Goren, I am YOURS. No way in heaven and holy hell will that EVER change. I am shocked that you thought for a second otherwise, and want to know what.. or who.. brought that on. If it's someone I can have sued til the nine thousandth coming of Christ, I will. Baby tell me.. why'd that cross your brilliant mind?" Bobby replies "No person brought it on, so no suing beyond Christ's returns to that degree. I thought that because of all the changes we've had to make, especially on my side. I know you said those beliefs were bullshit, but my head refused to listen to my heart and insisted that eventually you'd grow tired of me. I have been kicking my own ass over that since day one those alterations entered our lives, since we started out with you getting the across-the-board royalty treatment without restriction. I haven't let go of the fact my damn ticker forced those to change, not when my baby deserves what I first gave…"

Crying softly into her chest after that admission, Bobby says nothing else. "Dear God, Bobby.. I understand you've been flustered with the changes. I want my man around for a long time, not just for what we can share in the right now. I sensed my King was beating the hell out of that gorgeous self I get to love, should have said something. Babe, stop that please.. it hurts me to know you even did it. I won't grow tired of you or our paradise, and you heard me right. Being YOURS is my paradise, not the "What was first given." I say that because to me the best way to love you is to do so while rolling with life's punches, all of them, together. Yes, I loved all the showings of your power and still cherish the gifts. However, the greatest thing I have to adore is YOU. Those tears are unneeded, and I mention this due to the fact that they enhance undeserved honors from the garbage notion that has attacked your loving heart. If anyone is to cry, it should be me for not noticing this before.." Tynie says as his curls are stroked gently.

Biting her bottom lip to cease it's tremors the second she stops talking, Tynie prays that part of her does not bleed from the intensity of the self-induced nip. Raising his head from where it was nestled, Bobby peck kisses the lip encumbered by her teeth as best he could with the way it was at the time. Tynie's face is slammed by tears when this is committed, the last thing she said taken and acted upon literally. "Come here.." Bobby whispers welcomingly as his arms are outstretched. "I'm supposedly a genius.. how could I have not sensed this more fully before?!" Tynie wails in low tones, bawling. "Shhh… you ARE a genius, and I know you sensed it. You didn't know when to tell me or if telling me would hurt me and I know you don't want to do that intentionally.." Bobby consoles as his wife's self badgering hits his heart.. HARD.

"I didn't break this particular fall.. I failed protecting my Kahuno.. I didn't have my King's back.." Tynie sobs out. "Yes you did.. on all three.. your head sensed this but that epically huge heart I get to call my wifey's wouldn't tell me for fear of causing pain. I caught that when you asked yesterday if we were fighting.." Breaking from the tears, Tynie whispers "You did?" "Absolutely.. that was a red flag to me, and the curling up you've done was like an alert blaring into my heart. My woman was trying to hold off on letting it all out to care for us all, me especially. That's why this has hit you so roughly.." Bobby soothes, concluding "This particular fall as you call it was broken by us as one in our own separate ways, even as our hearts were in it's wake. That's over now, and as far as I see it never to be discussed again." Slowly bringing her head to where his eyes can be stared into, Tynie begins smiling as the tearstreaks remained. Bobby takes one hand and whisks those from her face gently, waiting for Tynie to say something, hell anything. "I love the plan honey, it's perfect.. just like you.." She purrs out at the touch of his fingers to her face.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Tynie mutters "You sir, are excellent to me.." Gazing upon her with devotion tattooed across his face, Bobby says "You, m'lady are exquisite to me.." Nothing else spoken from either of their lips for a while, Tynie goes straight away into lovingly being held inside her favorite place.

Bobby watches over her with an enormous smile, happy to simply have Tynie in his arms. A glance from the eye not right up against his chest from her to his face reveals something Bobby'd actually sorely missed,one blasting her reverence as deep as it was on their vow renewal. "Penny for your thoughts lover.." She mutters out. "Just that I love you and the look you now gave me is one my heart has ached for, the reverence in it not being seen for a while…" Bobby replies. "I always revere you like that, didn't know the expression of which was an addiction for you.. until now. I will remember that.." She answers, trying to quell his worries that weren't totally out in the open.

A loud sigh of relieved affection leaves Bobby's lips as that last phrase passes Tynie's, letting her know without much else spoken that her tactic to end his concerns was flawlessly executed. The fallacy of their concerns regarded unduely in honor by being totally discussed was soon dispersed from both their souls. Both believe now that wording the transference of that notwithstanding a necessity as Tynie and Bobby say as one "Love abounds, falls will be broken, now and forever.."

A giggle and kiss shared, they leave the couch to get something to eat again, keeping the stride of total togetherness intact throughout that move across the house. "Oh, and in terms of my being addicted to you and what you do.. I am.." Bobby brags. "I confess that my every cell is hooked on all you are and provide me as well.." Tynie boasts back. The terms used in that brief talk typically affiliated with less-than-dignified situations, for once by these two were given a different view:one of their hearts taking them as high honors.

They make it to the kitchen, as Tynie is again asked "Await me my love.. please?" Settling where she'd eaten prior in that day, Tynie says back "I would do that anytime, my love.." Their next meal is prepared while Tynie chills adhering to Bobby's insistence from around the start of their day about her relaxation. "I had a very deep and painful fall broken by that well built stallion.. how do I repay that honor?" She ponders under her breath. "There are no debts like that to my heart, my personal Ms. Universe. Besides you broke my fall to the same caliber. Technically that keeps us equal, as we've always wanted things." Bobby replies having heard her inquiry, and the hit-on line.

The one used on Tynie slams her heart happily, as she whimpers out in a stunned wonder "I'm.. your… personal.. Ms. Universe?" Stopping what he had underway, Bobby spins to greet her with his biggest heart-melting smile, as this hits Tynie's ears "Absolutely.. now and eternally.." Not hiding the blush that perpetrates itself across her cheeks, Tynie squeals out chirpings of euphoria that damn near make Bobby's ears ring. The sight and sound of that being like angelic music to Bobby's ears, he leans in to kiss her, and this time that is mutualized in a very slow and romantic pace. The main reason they split off from this affection is Bobby has things cooking for them, and NOT from Steve's hoarde of food from a few days ago.

Tynie slides out of her seat to get them a drink alongside it all, finding something special for that. Keeping it behind her back, Tynie returns to her spot as Bobby is focused on what he basically knows in full Tynie will adore eating. His back still turned to her, Tynie arises quietly and slinks out two champagne glasses, lining them up with everything else on the kitchen bar. Bobby makes it to her moments later, the surprise meal presented as he smiles bigger by the second. Italian chicken with onion rings and a candle ready for lighting all before Tynie, Bobby goes to end the set up of that ensemble before joining his wife. Tynie leans in to kiss Bobby for no declared reason, only to get met in the middle, as the affection is second-by-second immersed in furthering intensities. This romantic move ended, they simultaneously go for the food not one thing uttered. Breaking from her half of the feasting, Tynie pops open a bottle of vintage chardonnay pouring it for them both. Bobby saw that, smiling as he purrs lightly "Aww…" Settling the bottle aside, Tynie resumes eating since she didn't leave much behind as those glasses were filled. Tailing her in that, Bobby and Tynie are quickly finished with the meal.

Rasing her glass, Tynie says with happy tears in her eyes "I have loved you for a long time, most of it from afar on a screen. The fact that I currently get to do so at your hip is more pricelessly sacred than anything I have acquired in this life. Seeing your brilliance show itself in various ways as of late has inspired me to do everything I can to bring you my A-game love and romance wise, in the notion that my vow to go top-of-the line should NEVER solely be for material gifts. Bobby, my Everything in this existence, I love you more than any words can ever say. Thank you from the depths of my person for everything you've given, done, and will make real in my life from here til the ends of time." Standing with his glass in the air, Bobby says "I have loved you from the first time we touched, found you stunning from that initial sighting. The fact that we can share this love is my life's highest honor. The devotion we share is more sacred than the most priceless jewels on this planet. As for you're a-game love and romance wise, I am happy to have inspired that being brought from I stand floored to be the man you graced with the truest parts of yourself. Gratitude from the very expanses of my being is screamed from my heart with every beat that you, Tynie are mine for all time."

"Bobby that was amazingly beautiful.." Tynie stutters out as their glasses are clinked. "Tynie,your toast blew my mind…" Bobby answers, just as floored as she was. They sip the chardonnay, silently electing to only have a couple glasses after this first one. That choice was a good one too, given the fact that after both of them have three glasses, the bottle is pretty much done for. Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear after the last drink is completed "My King.. await me…"

Nodding as he sat down, Tynie handled everything that needed cleaned up from this meal, secretly deciding to try her hand at ordering dinner through the tablet. "Oh.. and don't make any dinner plans.. I have something up my sleeves.." Bobby says as Tynie arrives at his hip. "You mean other than… " She trails off, implying a hit-on line. "That's for me to know and you to find out.. after we relax for a while.." Bobby finalizes with a sneaky smirk also knowing his wife was fishing for information. His hand scored into hers, Tynie leads the way to the couch, strutting with a new smile across her lips. "I know this is gonna sound batshit nuts, but I actually HAVE been exhausted. The worries that I will have to leap half out of my skin and over you to back someone who matters, be they a client or one of our deemed family, has drained me in many ways." Tynie admits before landing on the couch, again on Bobby's side. "I know, and it doesn't. I'm not the only one who knows either, the others do too. That's most likely where this whole new arrangement with rolling shifts to be on-call for Sasha came from.." Bobby replies with a plotting smile. "You didn't…" Tynie says. "Hell I had to test that tablet somehow. I wasn't gonna give my woman something that I wasn't absolutely sure worked!" Bobby responds. "How long have you had it stashed?" Tynie asks. "Since our last shopping day, didn't even turn it on til a couple days ago when you were distracted." Bobby admits. "Thank you so much!" Tynie yips in total contentment. Bobby had already landed on the couch, his arms open for Tynie to leap into, and she does after the yipping reply ends.

Tilting her head as he would in an interrogation, Tynie slips out "So.." Bobby sees that and is urgently flattered by his wife's resurrecting her version of that technique which kicks the impending lost puppy look to the curb. "Not trying to ruin the presentation are we?" He asks back. "Absolutely not, why would I do that to you?" Tynie fires off in reply. "Enough talkin…" Bobby slurs as her face is taken into those long-and-strong hands for a kiss so wild that Hell's fires raging have not a smidge of heat or intensity on it. The tablet pings with a question for Bobby, going unanswered until the two are thoroughly over with this intensive and romantically paced sharing of passion.

The split off being snail-paced and very reluctant, this couple nip at one another's lips before the love display is ceased. Bobby snails an arm around Tynie, the other going for the tablet. Tynie resting her head on the top of his shoulder and nuzzling that part with her eyes closed gives Bobby just enough time to answer the ping and set the tablet down. Her kit then picked up, Bobby tries to check Tynie's sugars, getting stopped midway by her. "Unh Unh.. you've done more than enough.." Tynie says gently as that task is covered with only one hand. Bobby witnesses that happen with Tynie keeping her eyes pretty much shut, flabbergasted. "I'm used to it finally, that's how what you saw was so easy for me. By the way, I'm fucking golden level wise."Tynie allows known as the kit is reloaded and set back onto the coffee table. "Is there ANY way you cannot blow my mind?" Bobby wonders. "Don't know that right now.. will get back to ya should that change." Tynie answers laughing as her eyes finally open. "Smartass.." Bobby chirps. "Yep, I am smart. Last I knew you LOVED my ass too!" Tynie retorts. "I do!" Bobby laughs. "Oh and by the way, what you wondered about my blowing your mind.. reverse it.." She says as her laughs descend into remote chuckles. Bobby bows to that mouthing "Learned from the Master.." "I love you.." They chime in simultaneously.

The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby snapping his fingers, Steve opening the door with someone Tynie does NOT know beside him. Leaping from Bobby's lap to get in the guy's face, Bobby grabs her by the shoulder saying "Relax baby..he's in with Steve..it's OK.." "Actually this is my DISTANT cousin, Warryn. He just moved to town for a jet pilot's job." Steve announces, backing Bobby's try to sate Tynie's instincts. "Sorry I damn near got in your face, Warryn." Tynie apologizes, slowly approaching those two. Sizing Warryn up without a word, Tynie realizes she could knock him unconscious in her sleep, and then hugs him briefly. Steve and Bobby saw that, neither aware right then as to why Tynie reacted to Warryn like that in silence. Warryn yells something to Tynie that causes Bobby's confusion to flip into a full-on rage "I cannot wait til your man's asleep..so I can have you.." Steve pulling Tynie aside, Bobby steps before those two and wails the shit out of Warryn Bellowing "NO MAN SAYS THAT TO MY WIFE!" Warryn fights like a Valley girl worried about breaking a nail, which makes Bobby laugh and fuels his fury at the same time. "You think ANY woman would want you? You cannot even fight..NO WONDER you resort to rape!" Tynie hears that and laughs so hard it makes Steve's frame shake from the aftershocks, getting that joined in by him.

Inside fifteen minutes, Warryn is knocked out cold and Bobby races to Tynie's hip. "You alright?" He asks. "You saved me, so yeah.."Tynie answers going straight for Bobby's arms. Steve looks at those two, ashamed that he brought such a person to their home. "Steve, you're good man. I already forgave ya, although YOU aren't the one who should be sorry. You brought him here in hopes he'd find work as a pilot, I imagine you just got back in touch recently. My gut swears you had NO IDEA he was like this, so that clears you too..in my book. He's still NOT WANTED here though." Tynie says to Steve from Bobby's hold. "You heard my baby.." Bobby adds.

Those lines eradicate Steve's shame, as he learns just how reasonable Tynie can be given unexpected circumstances. Warryn came to and upon hearing that flipped Bobby, Tynie and Steve off yelling as he went away "FUCK Y'ALL.. I'M OUT!" Slamming Tynie's door behind Warryn, Steve says sacredly "I hope you two meant it when you said I'm cleared…" "Dude.. if I don't mean it I don't say it. Bobby's backin me on that too.. Don't bring this up again or him by here and we stay good!" Tynie replies. "Again, you heard her.." Bobby confirms as the three take turns hugging quickly. "Got it. Thank you guys, See ya later.." Steve says as the way out of the couple's home is made.

Approaching her man closer, Tynie locks up the house before wrapping both arms around Bobby. "That was an amazing presentation honey, I got to see every vow you've ever made to me in action…" Tynie consolingly boasts seeing the remnants of anything unhappy slowly leave from Bobby's eyes. "I shall ALWAYS do that for you, my Loved Queen." He finally replies, basking in the reward of his wife's embrace. "Don't say it, your surprise wasn't ruined. It was replaced with a better one, that's how I see it."Tynie tells him happily. "It was? I had something rarely special planned.." Bobby answers confused. "Yes! You used that very nicely ripped physique to show me that my heart and self are constantly safe, again. So we can't be jetted to dinner or whatever tonight, big deal! I'd rather be safe with my man than be in the air with a premeditated rapist at the helm of the jet I'm in ANYDAY. Not only that, we DO have forever and a vacation upcoming…"Tynie confirms. "That we do… that we do.." Bobby realizes at last smiling again.

Leaning seductively into his ear, Tynie whispers "Oohh sexy.. the way you kicked that fucker's ass.. was SPICY hot!" Returning the whisper as a smile further slid across his face, Bobby answers "It was my honor to defend yours.." "Now to show you my gratitude.. how would you like that done?" She queries in a low tone. "I have JUST the idea, hold on!" Bobby says grabbing Tynie up into his arms. Her grasp of his shoulders delicate-yet-for dear life, Tynie complies as Bobby darts them to their room. Galloping across the house, Tynie gets to feel every last muscle Bobby has to offer, except his wildest one for now.

Nothing encumbering them this time, Tynie is laid onto the bed back first. Sitting up slightly, she strips naked with a bit of fury to the quickness,having completely gone commando under her clothes. Bobby seeing Tynie's arousal broadcast in the bluegreen eyes of his dreams, strips ferociously before her. Before he can leap into making love, Tynie stops him saying "Lay back and enjoy this my Protector.." Lustfully complying, Bobby replaces Tynie on the mattress back first, as she proceeds to taunt him with an erotic dance. Tynie lining herself up to being just above his throbbing member, occasionally lets the tip of his head enter slightly into her core. Rubbing her love button against the package that always satisfies her, Tynie yowls out "I'm gonna get my man extra horny tonight.." Her right hand used to stroke him passionately, she feels every single pulsing blood vessel and muscle to his dick, tantalizing him while rubbing it up and down. Stopping suddenly, she does the same with his balls, cupping them in that hand saying "Hunky's loaded and ready to open fire…" The view Bobby gets and that particular show makes him harder than ever before, which mystifies Tynie on sight.

Contorting herself remotely, Tynie then shoves that manhood entirely into her throat, tonguing it as she gives Bobby head. He moans out "Ohhh baby.." His head still in her mouth, Tynie lines the shaft up with her bust, slipping her head away to basically fuck Bobby with her breasts. That new move makes Bobby so horny that he cannot even try to think, and such is evidenced by yet another growing of the member between her breasts.

Tynie then pulls her bust away in a hurry, impaling herself onto Bobby's dick with everything she could drag up power-wise. Feeling her wet tightness around him, Bobby takes over fucking his wife beyond senseless with a furor and might she'd not known him to possess. Amazed at what Bobby was hooking her up with, Tynie howls out primally "Ohhh sexy.. Please.. DON'T Stop!" Bobby's need for the sex exactly as hers was intensity-wise, the notion of stopping was furthest from either of their minds. Tynie mouths "Doggie me.." Pulling away slightly until Tynie's in that position, Bobby impales her just as she did when on top. Their lovemaking resumed, Tynie clings to the bed as Bobby hears this "I'm close baby.. really close.." "Come all over me baby, I wanna feel every twich.." Bobby answers in a sultry voice, the propulsion of his dick in and out of her nowhere near ceasing. "OH.. MY.. GAWD.. UNNNHH BOBBY!" Tynie bellows as the predicted climax rolls through her, granting Bobby's sultry desires as well.

His hands on her shoulders as they continue making love, Bobby flips onto his back with her still abounding his member. Tynie starts fucking Bobby wildly, trying to return what she has been given. Bobby loves that saying in a primal voice "Take that dick baby! It's yours! Fuck me!" Every jump she gives that manhood making him bulge inside her more, Tynie yelps "Ohhhh!" Sweaty but fully aware her man needed this just as badly as she did, Tynie ups the ante with her lovemaking as best she could. Before Bobby could be warned, another climax ravages Tynie, causing his erection to again be smothered in her juices. Bobby felt every vibration from her core around him, noting the virulence of that climax as Tynie actually tightened moreso than ever around him afterwards. "Damn.. my woman is TIGHT.. I LOVE it!"Bobby yowls, as Tynie spins herself around so they're eye-to-eye.

Taking her against his chest, Bobby overtakes control of this sex-capade. His manhood being machine-gun pumped into and out of her, Tynie says "So close.. yet again.. a WICKED one.. baby.. fuck it out of me.." He answers that with the pumping of his hips in and out of her shoving the dick of her erotic fantasies deeper inside. Feeling every last millimeter of that raging hard-on decimating her core's walls in ecstasy, Tynie clings to Bobby's shoulders and screams as the intimate edge for her is crossed once more "OOOH! YES! OHH BOBBYYY!" That climax moshing around his dick was beyond what Tynie claimed, causing Bobby to ram himself even more deeply into her before exploding like a volcanic eruption. "UNH! OHH! YEAH! TYNIEEE!" He bellows as every last drip of his come floods her insides.

Tynie already laying against his chest, Bobby plops back onto the mattress, both spent and only wishing to cuddle. "Bobby.. whatever got into you this time.. keep it around.. please.." Tynie gloats. "Only if you do the same.. baby rocked me.." Bobby answers. "Deal." Tynie yips before kissing him. They change up how that passion is shared, going tit-for-tat with the tongue lashings given one another, which enhances the enjoyment for both.

Separating from that with descending-caliber smooches, Tynie and Bobby close that love display nibbling on each other's bottom lip for a few minutes. "My King rocked me, saved me, broke all my falls, and showed me more of that undying love.." Tynie gloats. "My Queen broke all my falls, rocked my world, saved my heart, and gave me more of that sacredness that is your undying love." Bobby brags back. "Hold up.. I saved your heart.. huh?" Tynie poses. "Yep, you do that everyday that I'm yours." Bobby answers. "Always will be.. your heart is forever saved like that.. I am yours.." Tynie whispers as the nuzzling of his pecs began. Looking to the heavens, Bobby whispers "Thanks to all from above who brought us together.." His eyes diverted to her face, Bobby catches Tynie mid-nuzzle and plants a chaste kiss on her lips.

Relaxation from the lovemaking slowly arrives for this couple, who remained entrenched in each other's arms giddily. Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, and with that they arise from the bed together. Settling onto her feet after the bed is completely cleared by their frames, Tynie leads Bobby to the shower. They rig everything for that together, hopping in as the spray drenched each of their bodies. "Ooh.." Tynie says scoping Bobby's wet body out from head to toe. "Yeahhh." Bobby purrs returning the favor to her.

Nothing else was uttered as one washed the other down, reversing the trend as the water flowed over both. Every sud removed from Tynie and Bobby's bodies, she shuts the shower off. Bobby then slides out to get the towels, as his woman tails him. Dried off later with the towels around them, Tynie and Bobby leave to get changed. Going for casual-yet-relaxing, Tynie is soon awaiting Bobby at the foot of their bed.

"One of these days I'm gonna take my man to replace the outfits those muscles so masterfully destroyed in wanting me…." Tynie says hoping Bobby heard. He matched her getup idea, and upon nearing Tynie's hip says "Another day, my Angel.."Tynie arises as that leaves his lips, yearning to be held while on her feet. "What to do about dinner now.. THAT is the question.." Bobby says. "First off, My King has done PLENTY for my relaxation today. We get to snugglin where ever YOU want and I handle the rest.." Tynie answers. "I don't like the idea that my woman has no say in where we snuggle.." Bobby protests. Tynie says "Let this be another way for me to prove that I will follow you anywhere.." "Oh! I thought you were saying I was to take complete control… over everything.."Bobby realizes. "I would have too, hearing how that was 's all good.." Tynie says as they at last leave their room.

Communally plopping onto the couch from the second they get in the living room, Bobby is taken into Tynie's arms. Nuzzling her bust, the fantasies from what they'd just gotten through with flood Bobby's mind, causing him to giggle and smile broadly. Tynie petting his broad shoulders and back, joins in the smiling and giggles, the exact same things flowing through her head. "That's gonna invade my dreams!" Tynie says happily. "Same with mine!" Bobby follows elatedly. Tynie then snares an arm away to grab the tablet and order them dinner. "Whatcha thinkin babe, Keiths or something new?" She asks. "Surprise me." Bobby says.

Discovering the tablet has a web browser, Tynie searches for new romantic restaurants that deliver, finding out Lya'z just started that. "Ohhh Nice!" Tynie purrs as her order is made via Lya'z website. Bobby heard that last utterance, curious as to what Tynie pulled off, saying nothing. "It'll be here in about an hour.." Tynie informs. Her spine pops from behind her head to her hips, causing Tynie to yowl "Ohhh.." "That feel good baby?" Bobby wonders, as she lines her lips with his ear. "Not compared to earlier.. in bed.." Bobby hears, replying in a blush.

Tynie's arms soon holding Bobby for dear life as the tablet gets laid down,she whispers "I love you.." "Something wrong baby.. you're holding me like you need to cry.." Bobby says. "No, I'm fine. Really, I just wanted that hot physique closer to me.." Tynie relays. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees she's not telling everything. "Tell me.. please.."Bobby begs. "I'm happy with everything we share. Thing is, I cannot believe there are enough assholes out there to ruin my man's rare surprise gifts to me. That and even with the new ideas for handling my clients and everyone else, a big part of me feels like I'm failing everyone." Tynie releases. "You're not failing anyone. Hell, Steve does all his other clients like that, in fact the new idea for handling your clients was actually HIS. In terms of everyone else, they agreed that you work very hard for us and more than have this new means of taking care of them coming. Sasha'd actually be rather upset if she heard you worked yourself ragged for her, she won't even let TreMarkis do that.. remember?" Bobby absolves. Nuzzling the top of his shoulder, Tynie yammers "Ya did it.. again..thank you.." "Anytime babe.. please trust us on these new systems. I've been worried about you for a few days now with how intense you leap if someone contacts us, much less how hard relaxing has been for you." Bobby confesses.

"Baby,this time to talk has been needed. Thank you for worrying, but please know I am fine now. I will trust these new systems because my Hottie brought them to me." Tynie says back as they hold each other closely. "Baby.. I am honored you had concerns over me, but I feel like frozen shit that those hit your heart.. especially after last Monday…" Tynie pines from her head's post on Bobby's shoulder. "Don't feel that way, I worried because I love you. My heart was fine through that, believe me. I've been great in that regard now that I know my baby wants me around and not just what I can give in the here and now." Bobby soothes. "Lover, I hope the others don't get pissed when I say this, but we need time away from here..just us.. undisturbed." Tynie admits. "Wednesday will be here before ya know it. I already contacted Oliver and he is alright with waiting, in fact he's not due back in town for another two weeks. Oh and Steve has to leave town tomorrow with Treena to help Oliver with estate I said, the baby shower's been held off until we get back too." Bobby lets out. "Dear Lord, Bobby.. you've worked that sexy ass off for me!" Tynie chirps, half-ashamed. "Ah ah Ah.. my Queen is NOT to be ashamed, even remotely. I did that all as your head of security and Protector. You needed the backup, even though that wasn't said." Bobby admonishes gingerly. Tynie nods, proudly with a hint of weakness to her reply.

Lya knocks on their door, Bobby violating the hold to answer it. "Enjoy guys, you know the deal.."Lya says handing their dinner to Bobby. Tynie was crouched on the couch just as Bobby left her, Lya saying softly "She alright?" Bobby whispers "That's Confidential.. sorry.." Realizing Tynie is a lawyer, Lya nods as she goes to leave the property. Bobby locks up behind her, carrying their food to the coffee table and his wife. Stretching out fully, Tynie's legs are picked up by Bobby from his moment one of being on the couch. Their meal laid across the coffee table, Bobby seesTynie start to double over, yelping "Baby eat.. please!" Nodding with a little strength, Tynie uses a bulk of those remaining powers to rip open the take-out boxes and start scarfing like tomorrow wasn't coming.

Bobby goes straight for one of Tynie's kits, loading the epi-shooter with insulin and checking her levels simultaneously. Getting a readout that was basically a red flag, Bobby shoots the insulin into Tynie praying he made it in time. Finishing the scarf-fest almost as quickly as it started, Tynie leans back muttering "Feast my Love.. please.." Scared and wanting to grant her wish at the same time,Bobby starts eating while keeping both eyes on his wife. Rubbing her eyes a few minutes later, Tynie leans into Bobby, saying softly "Love you.. my Savior.." "Love you too, my Angel.." Bobby says back, still freaking out in the back of his mind. Hearing the tension in Bobby's heartbeat clean through his shoulders, Tynie says "I'll be fine..I am leaning on the most Badass Protective Man to exist!"The resumed perkiness in her tones caught by Bobby, a silent message is sent to his heart for that beat to calm down. A few more minutes pass and Tynie hears Bobby's heartbeat mellow out.

Seeing that Bobby did everything with her new kit, Tynie says "We are replacing the other one,I kept getting perfect readouts. For a few days that's a good thing but as a constant is now starting to sound really screwy." "Good plan.. we do that later though,tonight you and I relax."Bobby replies, and upon hearing that silently elects to rid of Tynie's old kit the first shot he gets. "Did my King say we go on vacation Wednesday, and that Steve leaves town tomorrow with Treena to help Oliver?" Tynie wonders. "Yep, pulled that all off testing your tablet." Bobby admits, concluding "The others already have Sasha covered while we're gone too! We host the baby shower the Saturday after returning from vacation, like I said earlier." "You are so AWESOME!" Tynie chimes gigglingly as Bobby is then bearhugged.

Basking in that beyond the fullest, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie with matching closeness. Their dinner brought in throw away containers, a mutual decision to clean up is made by a shared glance into one another's eyes. The embrace dissolved soon after, Tynie and Bobby make good on that. The sole reasons for their return to the couch are so that Bobby can shut down and stash the tablet inside Tynie's endtable drawer and score up her new diabetic kit.

An arm-in-arm trek to their room made as those things were handled, Bobby holds Tynie rather tightly against him. "Baby's still scared.." Tynie mutters. "More like trying to continue protecting you.."Bobby says, Tynie's hunch disproven in his voice. "Will my very sexy detective compare the kits across the board before we get the old one the hell out of this house?" Tynie wonders. "Planned on that, lovie-mama.."Bobby answers smiling broadly. "Great, something tells me the kit I used to use wasn't up to par.I say that because have you EVER heard of a diabetic having a SLEW of great-range days sugar level wise?" Shaking his head, Bobby realizes "No. That does sound fishy, and the fact this new kit sped up my baby's bouncing back from the crash only backs your suspicions." Tynie giggles happily in the realization that she was soon to get front-row seats to a scope of Bobby's detective skills alongside his protective ones. "Someone's on cloud nine.."Bobby says. "Hell yeah! I am protected, respected, adored..no.. worshipped, and beyond loved by the HOTTEST Detective and man on this Earth!" Tynie replies. "Now and eternally.."Bobby answers blushing."I'll get another shot to defend you, someday. I know that and when it hits, you will be all agloat with how I handle it.. I know you.."Tynie relays plottingly. Bobby giggles at that, already alerted that Tynie was right.

The two then get inside their room, and prior to Bobby whisking Tynie onto the bed she says "I wanna show my honor for what you're about to do.." Strutting away like the hardwood floor of that room had a catwalk for an audience of one, Bobby, Tynie's hips switch and sway as she gets to where Bobby intended to gingerly lay her frame down. Biting his hand to conceal a howl as that's in his view,Bobby shows his reply to her honor move. "Ah ah ah.. no masking your replies to my moves now.."Tynie says to him. Removing the once-bitten hand, Bobby howls like a wolf at a full moon, providing the prior masked answer. Blushing as her locks first flow against her face, Tynie tucks some behind each ear before muttering "Thanks."

Unspokenly instructed to lay back totally by a glance given her from Bobby, Tynie stretches across her side of the bed. Sliding to the center, Tynie in essence has front row seats to the investigation of sorts to happen before her. Both kits dumped at her feet, Bobby says nothing as Tynie offers an arm to test the level-examining devices. One saying she's perfect on range, twice, Bobby sees what she meant by something screwy. The other giving decent ranges after what just happened, the first is slammed into a nearby trashcan.

"Oooohh.. another display of that power.." Tynie purrs as that device basically disintegrates upon impacting the trashcan. Bowing to that briefly, Bobby resumes checking the kits out. The old epi-shooter disassembled, Bobby learns the "Shots" are mostly water. "You gotta be fuckin me.." He says in anger as the insulin shots are compared by deep glances from his eyes. Every last insulin shot from the old kit and it's backups gathered into those masculine hands, Bobby chunks them into the same trashcan. A huge box appears to Tynie's view behind her man as he leaves that can, Bobby muttering "Thank God this new kit came with a LIFETIME supply!" "Damn..you are GOOD!" Tynie cheers as Bobby cleans up the end of their bed. "Hold it.. did you just say LIFETIME supply for my diabetic stuff?" Tynie wonders. "Yep.. and as for me being damn good.. these days that's only for you.I honed my skills praying that someday I'd have the honor of using them to protect a sacred Hot Mama.I do now and forever."Bobby concludes, setting the new kit onto his endtable.

Sliding into bed beside her, Tynie whispers "You're just as sacred to me as I am you.. my Hot Papi." One arm around her in mere seconds, Bobby uses the other one to cover them up. The room was lit up so that Bobby could handle Tynie's request with the kits, getting returned to darkness as she snapped her fingers four times. "Nicely executed.." Bobby praises in her ear as Tynie maneuvers for a kiss spicy enough to end all heat depictions in existence. That was their way to use romances to show gratitude for each one breaking the other's falls emotionally. The two are soon entangled in each other's arms as closely as could allow them to breathe.

Everyone else's week already told to Tynie, their time away pending, she had no worries tugging at her heart. Their heavenly observers already knew what Tynie and Bobby wanted them to do, such being screamed at them from the couple's individual souls as their affection went on for a time. The peace gel provided them yesterday was nothing compared to this evening's, replying to the inquiries of Bobby and Tynie's souls with a non-verbalized confirmation. Slumber arrives for both as the final affection shared for today ended, their nightly snuggle enhanced by the new peace around them.

Falls of emotional nature broken for one by the other, and vice versa, have tightened their love bond. As for the others who matter, Bobby's sneakdom saw to it those links in their own degrees enhanced. The real depth of that last awareness will strike the hearts of the ones who matter in the time right for each one….


	44. 44

Title: Kinship Proven And Days Away

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Law and Order Characters.. Don't own them. Others.. Mine

* * *

Tynie wakes the next morning before Bobby, with a few curiosities nagging her head. A quick kiss to his lips given, and she slides out of the bed. Soon as her feet hit the floor, Tynie mutters "Ok, how the hell did he pull all this off with me pretty much at his hip? I didn't hear the phones go off much and the tablet was just given to me yesterday."

Laughing, Bobby wakes up and meets his wife at the foot of the bed, saying "Oh, so I couldn't be a romantic little sneak for my wife, huh?" "I NEVER said that, I was just wondering." Tynie trails off getting stopped mid-sentence by a kiss from Bobby. Tynie's knocked back slightly by how powerful Bobby's kiss was, him being a gentleman reaching out to catch and steady her. The next thing Bobby felt was Tynie wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as the kiss is returned and enhanced might-wise. They don't care how long time went by in this affection, each one feeling a jolt of romantic renewal in it.

Keeping that kiss intact, Bobby manages to get out of bed and keep his wife in the hold she made. The only bad part about how Bobby got out of bed was he accidentally stepped on Tynie's toes… literally. A yip moaned into his mouth let that much be out in the open, getting replied to with a deepening of the tongue-war. Slowly descending apart from the kiss, Tynie double-nips Bobby's bottom lip before smiling. Bobby looks down on her with love, and then realizes his size thirteen feet were atop hers. "Sorry." He giggles. "Don't be. I like the closeness." Tynie slurs out contently, as she lay her head on Bobby's broad-and-inviting shoulders.

"Although, I AM curious about something you didn't catch me muttering:Who's gonna be the emergency contact for Sasha and TreMarkis while we're outta town?" Tynie poses. "Gary and Jesia. Their idea. Now you stop worryin so much and just get ready for romantic time away." Bobby says back, bearhugging her at the end of that line. "Mmm,time away being romanced by THIS hottie! gonna be great!" Tynie chimes out on cloud nine. "You mean time away with us romancing each other, my hottie."Bobby corrects matching her tone perfectly. "Sure do." Tynie purrs realizing after she had a lot to get done this day.

"Gotta pack, get my legs waxed, set my practice voicemail, and pray my bod is hot enough for you in a bikini out in potential public." Bobby says back softly "Private beach. Packing gets handled later. As for that bod in a bikini, feel THIS…" Tynie is shoved against Bobby's body hard, the next thing she feels are his muscles flexing around her and a raging boner. "Ohhhhhh baby…"Tynie slurs back, all her worries evaporated. "That's right baby, you Always drive me WILD!" Bobby tells her in a gentle tone. "As you do me lover…" Tynie replies soft voiced.

Walking her out of their room from there, Bobby says relating to what they normally leave that room with "We'll get this shit later." Tynie was all-too willing to follow his lead, given the fact she was already enjoying the dance his muscles were doing around her. "Oh, and in terms of getting your legs waxed, we handle that later too." He tells her happily as they trek to the kitchen. "Fine with me baby." She answers.

In the kitchen, Bobby sets her at the bar smiling bigger than life. Already knowing he wanted her to relax, Tynie says nothing. "Oh, and before you even think of worrying again, the others already have Sasha covered. We will be undisturbed until getting back from vacation, unless it's absolutely URGENT. Gary and Jesia have already taken over as the emergency contacts. Steve already took your codes for being prepped for suing everything that moves should that need be, even though you didn't personally give them." Tynie wonders "When did you.." "I didn't, they texted my phone which was still set on vibrate as we woke up. Treena said for me not to burn time replyin to the text because, now get this… I gotta get right on romancing her sister!" Bobby explains with a shit eating grin. "DAMN she's GOOD!" Tynie yips out. "Gotta take notes from her I swear!" Tynie thinks to herself, blushing. "I know right!" Bobby says. "Seriously gotta learn Treena's style!" Bobby thinks to himself.

Trying to make them coffee, Bobby fights the machine which causes Tynie to run over and aim for smacking it. "Son-of-a-bitchin thing!" She says as the machine is about to be battered by her palm twice. Seeing that, Bobby takes her hand away replying "No baby, we just replace it later." Her hand in his, Bobby checks for injuries thinking she'd done that before, finding none. "In that case, we also go out to eat today, no sense in mussin up the house before we leave now." Tynie plans. "Love it." Bobby trails off as he is then lead back to their room.

"Not only that, us leaving to eat and get everything we normally have on us gives me a shot to change my practice voicemail." Tynie explains as she struts before Bobby on the way across the house. Bobby smiles at that and the view he's getting, a howl of being romanced leaving his lips. Tynie isn't lost on what Bobby just did, turning to him with a smile. "You sir are a romantic, and a bit of a beast." She says as Bobby gathers her up into his arms. "Only for you…" Bobby answers, charioting her from there to the edge of their bed.

Dropping her gently on the mattress, Bobby then goes for her practice phone. Using his post in her practice, the clients who may call are advised that she is on vacation and will not be back for ten days. A message to contact Steve with his information chasing that for legal emergencies, and the new greeting saved, that phone is laid onto Bobby's endtable away from the charger port. "I'm leaving this on the table to drain the battery, once it's dead they will know what's up. Oh, and Steve insisted on that part you heard regarding legal emergencies. He figures you'd do his clients the same way should he be out of town. Yeah, Treena's amazing with information." Bobby explains. "Hell yeah I would! Steve's a SAINT!" Tynie cheers.

Tynie's personal phone goes off just then, with Steve on the other end praying Treena didn't step on Tynie's toes about that arrangement. "Dude, you're now a saint to ." Bobby says upon picking up. "Sweet. Just wanted to show her we will treat you two like REAL family." Steve mentions "You worry almost as much as my wife 's all good." Bobby relays. "Hey now! I resemble that it would be futile!" Tynie yelps loud enough for Steve to hear, shooting one finger into the air. "Oh hell no! She did NOT just say that!"Steve laughs, getting Bobby to say "Yes she did.." Treena in the background replies "We GOTTA break her of worryin so damned much!" "Tell me about it!" Steve adds, with Bobby saying back "I'm already on it, later guys!" Tynie's phone is placed on the port for charging, Bobby laying across the bed afterwards.

Lying against him in seconds, Tynie says "So y'all think I worry too much…huh?" Bobby concerns "Actually, yes. I love that you care for me and us, but honey that extra stress against your heart scares me. I don't want to lose you, especially like that. Please trust your King. Everything's alright. Treena arranged everything on your name so that my Queen could fully kick back, hell she threatened to keep doing that until you stop worrying so frequently!" "Umm baby, that wasn't a threat. It was a vow. I'm starting to learn Treena's techniques!" Tynie says with her head rested against Bobby's abdomen. Bobby interjects "I believe ." "Oh hell no! The little SHIT! She's getting the others to show their kinship to me like a family, not like mine genetically." Tynie realizes. Petting her nose with one finger three times, Bobby says "You deserve it."

Bobby then reaches for Tynie's diabetic kit to check her sugars, and once that's within range, Tynie takes it from him. "My Hot Papi has already done enough for me today." She says waiting for a readout. Finding out she's decent ranged, the kit is reloaded and set back into Bobby's hand to be put back. "Baby, you are gonna work yourself ragged if I cannot help you, don't do that. Please." Bobby pleads. "I didn't say you couldn't do ANYTHING. I will need those big strong muscles to help me with the packing and luggage, as well as some other activities, more intimate ones. Just trying to give you relaxation time before that is all." Tynie says back, hitting on Bobby in her tones. "You know I will, and as for the intimate activities:yeahh baby." He relays as they get up from the bed,leaving how the packing will be done as a total mystery for the present time.

Two of their three phones picked up and her kit with that, loading it all into her purse, Bobby shows that he will find ways to help her even before what she cited gets involved. Sliding the purse to her, Tynie slips it to her left arm as Bobby's reached out for. He takes her hand, pulling the love of his life closer as they again leave their room. "Just think baby, after we go out for breakfast and coffees, and a little shopping, you get to pet on freshly waxed legs." Tynie whispers into his ear. "Oh yeaaahhhh.." Bobby purrs with his eyes closed envisioning it. Making it out to the front door, Bobby swings Tynie around to where their noses meet, going in for a kiss wilder than any others.

Tynie was soaring throughout this affection, doing her best to show Bobby just what his tongue was doing to her heart in reply. Bobby then dips his wife as if they were dancing with Tynie clinging to his shoulders for stability, given the fact her knees were jello from the affection. Bringing them back to fully standing, Bobby reaches through Tynie's hair before slowly separating from the kiss, becoming aware of a change to the locks he didn't see before. "Gorgeous." He whispers at her. Blushing, Tynie returns with a gaze of love to him "Fine as hell."

Reaching behind them, Bobby pulls his wife's personal SUV keys from the rack. Tynie takes an arm away from Bobby to open the door for them. Typically there are three vehicles in the driveway, but Tynie only sees one, and somehow before panicking realizes Steve and Treena are snots with sneaky streaks she simply NEEDED to learn. Bobby notices the epiphany across his wife's face, being sold out in the glow to her cheeks, saying only "You aren't alone in that." Another thing hitting Tynie was that she and Bobby had a garage that could fit EVERY car in their family, so she merely did the math with a Cheshire cat grin across her lips.

One arm around Tynie, the other locking up, Bobby is scoped over very slowly by her. A romanced howl leaving Tynie's voice, Bobby then hears "MM! MM! MM!" He stares at her with love, replying with a return of her behaviors. The two head for Tynie's personal SUV hip-to-hip, not another word said as smiles and giggles leave their lips.

Bobby had just enough time to use the arm not holding the woman of his dreams to remotely unlock her SUV before she was whisked in. Strutting just as she liked, Bobby distracted Tynie from stretching across the center console to open his door. "Work it Sexy!" Tynie yowls as her man gets to the driver's side door. Hopping in as his door closed, hers already shut, Bobby blushes as his build settles into the seat. "What? I can't hit on the hottie I am married to?" Tynie says ponderingly. "I NEVER said that, just didn't expect to hear it loud enough to make the windows shake on this car is all." Bobby answers. "You're the one who told me to relax, and as for making the windows shake, didn't mean for that." Tynie answers as they drive off.

Bobby looks at his wife from the corner of his eye, with a premeditating smile on his face. Leaned back against the seat with her purse dropped to the floor, Tynie purrs out elatedly without words. They are taken to a coffee shop that Tynie didn't know existed, as the SUV's parked Bobby giggles again. "What's so funny?" Tynie asks. "Oh nothing, that I can tell you anyway." He answers as Tynie scores up her purse and they mutually hop out. The doors to her SUV slam behind them as Tynie gathers Bobby against her hip in a rush.

Wondering why she did that, a six-pack of hookers appears in Bobby's view. The walk to that shop's entrance is slow as Tynie glares at everything suspected or resembling a female. One of the hookers walks up to Bobby, asking "Wanna ditch the bimbo and have a date?" Tynie flies across her man, breaking the hold and is all up in that hooker's face within seconds. "Look you CRACKWHORE! This is MY man! I Know that Prostitution is a FELONY.I HOPE the cop that has his window rolled down HEARS ME! You have EXACTLY HALF A SECOND To pray that you get ARRESTED and taken away from MY man BEFORE I LAND YO ASS IN THE GODDAMNED ICU!OH AND I WILL GET OFF OF ALL THE CHARGES BEFORE YA GO THERE!"

Tynie's hope is granted in seconds, as the cop heard her and took care of the arrest. His squadcar was secured by a female partner who eyed Tynie over praying that the identity she saw was a mistaken one. That prayer will go unanswered, as the female cop discovers moments later. Tynie looks the other hookers in the face howling angrily "Yeah that IS Bobby Goren MCS Detective,Retired on my hip: WHAT THE HOLY SAMFUCK IS IT TO YOU?!" The cop's partner hears that, demanding backup as Tynie hears "GET BACKUP HERE NOW! You do NOT know who these hookers JUST stepped to!" Dispatch replies "Who?" "TYNIE GOREN! You know the one who's beer buds with the Retired Chief of D's and the Bar Association head for New HER!" The next thing the hookers and everyone else who showed up knew, a trouge of cops came out of the woodwork and every prostitute was taken in. Bobby took his wife into a tight hug, saying softly "It's all over now baby can relax. I'm alright those hookers got theirs."

Nodding, Tynie calls the cop who started the arrests over with the wave of her hand. "One correction honey.. the Retired Chief of D's is soon to be my brother inlaw." The cop learns replying "Didn't know that, now I do. Have a good one, Tynie. Bobby, congrats." Answering for her, Bobby mouths "Thanks." "Oh SHIT! Did she just say the Chief of D's is about to be her FAMILY?!" The cop realizes, with his backup chiming in as one "That's what I heard." Tynie bursts out laughing at that, as she and Bobby make their way inside the shop at last.

One of the backup cops walks in behind her saying "Tynie. We never got those pics and autographs." "DUDE! She's on VACATION! You'll get that LATER!" Bobby howls as the original cop pulls his rookie backup away from the two and outside. "Actually he just VOIDED the arrangement by harassing me over it. How fast can he get that word?" Tynie poses. The original arresting cop's Wife, AnaRose says "I run this shop.. I heard ya. Let me text my husband. I'm AnaRose , the cop you flagged over is my husband. You guys's tab has already been paid by some dude named Bruno." Tynie says "That's my brother, and thanks AnaRose. Whatever my man wants, two of em." Tynie says as the counter's hopped and AnaRose is hugged. "Lemme guess, no handshakes with her." AnaRose says to Bobby as the text she mentioned goes through. "Nope. Oh and two English Toffee Cappuccinos with Cherry Danishes." Bobby answers.

AnaRose nods as Tynie hops back from the counter, making good on the order. "By the way, the look on that cops face when you spoke the truth about Charlie and our family PRICELESS!" Bobby whispers. "I don't lie to cops."Tynie replies. AnaRose looks at the two shocked, saying "Says in this text the Retired Chief of D's is about to be your brother inlaw." Tynie nods, answering "His fiancée is my sister." AnaRose yells at her staff "WHENEVER THESE TWO COME IN..IT'S ON THE HOUSE.. ANYONE WHO CHARGES THEM EVER GETS FIRED!" The staff reply "GOT IT!"

Charlie appears to the couple, saying "AnaRose, they spoke the truth. Nessa is my fiancée and her sister. She's in a spa day right now." One of the staffers yells at the others "Anyone proving a family link to Tynie when they come in does NOT get charged!" The other staffers nod as Tynie says "Like hell! You are making Some money off of us. I will set that up now." Calling Eddie, she orders that the "Badge Coffee Shop" get a sum of money under the federal reporting limits wired to their accounts immediately. Eddie complies and AnaRose gets a phone call.

Discovering it's best to NOT dispute Tynie, she accepts the money wire, hanging up before muttering at Tynie "You little shit!" Charlie laughs saying "You have NO idea!" Smacking his arm briefly, Tynie yips "Charlie! You embarrassed me!" Bobby laughs at that saying nothing as his order is before Tynie. AnaRose asks "By the way, Tynie.. just HOW big is your family?" "Oh big enough for what you just accepted to cover it for life!" Tynie answers smiling.

Stunned, AnaRose says nothing as Bobby and Tynie take their order to a booth. "It's best to not argue with her. You will ALWAYS lose those that mistake myself." Charlie advises pointing to Tynie as his coffee is presented by a staffer. "Got it." AnaRose says smiling. The staffer says to his co-workers "OK. Eighty-six what I said about Tynie proving family links, that's already been covered. I just got wind that the Retired Chief of D's is gonna give our boss his number so that if ANYONE claims a family link to Tynie it can be cross-referenced!" Charlie says "I like the way dude thinks!"

AnaRose getting Charlie's private cellphone number writes down what her staffer said to do with it before tapping him on the shoulder. "Congrats you just made manager!" The staffer learns, smiling and hugging his boss. Charlie shakes the guys' hand, learning his name was Tarion. "Thanks, sir." Tarion says, getting corrected. "Name's Charlie, Tarion. You'd make one hell of a Chief of D's. That plan was amazing!"Tarion says "I may look into that." "If ya do, get my number of AnaRose." Charlie says as Tarion nods. Charlie leaving afterwards, AnaRose smiles big with a calmed sigh across her voice. Tynie had heard it all, looking over at AnaRose who mouths "Come here." Tynie heads over to the counter and learns "That gift if you will just saved this place. I was getting behind on my payments to the bank. When it clears I'm paid in YOU!" Tynie hugs AnaRose again whispering "Ask Charlie. That's how I roll. Tell your new manager I said congrats. Everything was great!" Bobby shows up with their cappuccinos in his hands as Tarion takes them to be put inside a carrier, returning them to Bobby in a moment after. Tynie breaking that hold, hops over to be nearest Bobby when AnaRose does as instructed.

Bobby walks with his wife air tightly close to him, whispering "Ya did it big hearted hot mama." "I don't lie to cops, and I try to help those who my heart says have earned it, my Gorgeousness." Tynie blushingly mutters back. Escorting her to the SUV, Bobby unlocks her door as Tynie slides in. That side closed, he races to the driver's seat, sensing something was about to go down. Flying inside the SUV, his door closes mere seconds before they drive off. "Gotta keep my baby safe."He says flooring the gas pedal. Tynie saw a few guys who were more armed than half the NRA appear outside their SUV, grabbing her phone to call it in to the police as Bobby blazed the SUV away.

Apparently the pimps to those hookers were at war with each other, and about to gun it out when the cops flooded that area, again. "I saw baby you protected me. Please relax now we're safe. You can release the gas pedal some my love." Tynie says gently as Bobby's foot had yet to leave the gas pedal.

Obeying, he took three deep breaths as Tynie's phone went off. "Mrs. Goren. This is Det. Roger Haim with Vice, I understand you called in a gang fight." "Yes, Det. Haim. I wasn't sure if it was gangs or pimps so I went with the if that's filing a false report." Tynie answers. "It's not, those pimps are gang members, rival gangs. You did right. I am calling to say you are NOT to appear in court, for your safety. Oh, and to thank you for calling it in,not a lot of folks would do that." Det. Haim shoots off. "Detective, If I dropped the name Bobby Goren: would you know who I meant? He's why I did that, he's my husband and my call was out of respect for the Force as he was a part of it for so long." Tynie answers, getting in reply "Congrats! Bobby's one hell of a man, and was a kickass Detective!" "Det. Haim, tell ya what. When this case is over, call me two need to catch up over beers at MY place!" Tynie answers. "You got it!" Det. Haim says before they hang up. Tynie's phone is then chucked back into her purse, as a chuckle leaves her voice for a brief time.

"Honey, did you know there's a detective who idolizes you?" Tynie asks. "Yep, Roger Haim, out of Vice. We graduated the Academy a year apart. Everyone could tell by how he defended my name from the gossip hounds at the station. He damn near lost his career many times over that, only being saved by the fact he told the Commission something that sounds like you." Bobby answers "Really?" "Yep, he straight up told the commission that he took the brotherhood of blue code to it's most literal sense and that he felt since I had seniority that the gossip hounds should respect me. That and he confessed to admiring my techniques as a Detective. The only thing he was worried about was my being pissed over it all." Tynie learns all that before relaying "So THAT'S why he called you something I already know: one hell of a man." Bobby nods as they make it to a store for the few items they needed before vacation. Both exit the SUV together, Tynie arranging the cappuccinos on the center console, only to have Bobby rid of them.

Instead of protesting, Tynie looks her man over with a new awe to her eyes, as Bobby is now a legend in positive lights to someone other than her. "I'm married to a ." She whispers as he makes it to her hip. "Now you know how I felt when your legends were brought to my attention." Bobby whispers back, walking her into the store, the SUV already remotely locked. Her purse on his hand, Tynie slides her arm under those masterful fingers to reclaim that to her shoulder. "Baby don't even think about it. I know what just crossed that brilliant mind." Bobby warns lovingly as a less-than-happy expression hit Tynie's face. Sighing happily, Tynie does as he wished in terms of tossing those regards into a mental rubbish can.

The two make it inside the shop, Tynie whispering "Meet back here in twenty minutes. I gotta get something for my man." Bobby kisses her wildly for a few minutes before answering "As do I for you." Giggling like a schoolgirl, Tynie goes for the leg wax, praying they had one she'd not break out after using. A girl who works in that department sees Tynie who asks "Leg wax, your best hypo-allergenic. Preferably not scented.I can find it where?" Rolling one arm behind her, the staffer provides what Tynie sought. Going to pay for it, the girl says "I heard what you did for my mom, AnaRose. Got texted on my break. This is on me." Tynie's jaw hits the floor, as she stammers "AnaRose is your mama?" The girl nods, saying "My name's Anjil." Hugging Anjil, Tynie grabs the bag her wax was in and smiles.

That separated from, Tynie walks away in a tad of a rush, praying Bobby wasn't waiting long. The irony of that flight across the store was Bobby'd just done the same thing, his item also bagged and draped to an arm. Laughing as they literally bumped into one another, Tynie says " to brag, but I'm a legend to someone else now. AnaRose's kid, Anjil." "I know.. I met her son Dariq, so make that two people." Bobby answers.

They leave the shop undisturbed, arm-in-arm as Tynie tries to plot loading the SUV in silence. "That's not my baby's job anymore. Besides I gotta keep these up." Bobby whispers tightening his hold on Tynie. "Ooooh, as you wish lovie."Tynie slurs out. Arriving at the trunk of her SUV, Bobby unlocks it as both bags are laid inside. Reaching up to go for closing that hatch, Tynie is stopped once more by a lost pup look on Bobby's face. Relenting, she straightens up her hair as he secures that end of the vehicle.

Walking up to her, Bobby worries "That's what I mean, you're trying to do too much. I love the fact we are equals, but honey there are some things I want to do for you. I have my motives, and last I knew you enjoyed them around you." "Ohh I do. I just don't like the idea of my man running ragged for me." Tynie answers. Sliding around to open her door, Bobby mouths smiling "I won't do that." Hopping inside, Tynie replies in kind "Nor will I." Her door closed, Bobby walks back to the driver's side lighter than air.

"I'm glad I am the ONLY woman to do that to him!" Tynie yips as Bobby hops in. His door closed after that, Bobby says back "You will always be that babe." Driving away, Bobby is giggling again and Tynie figures it's because of the fact they get undeterred time together. That notion gets shot out of the water when Bobby says "Just wait til we get home. "

Tynie looks at her man trying to catch any amorous expression to his face, and figure out why he said that at the same time. Tynie's purse on the center console, Bobby opens it to answer his phone which had just started going off. "So THAT'S how he rigged everything." Tynie realizes to herself. Treena asking how long they had before those two got home in a text, Bobby replying that the SUV is about to be parked, that phone gets chucked back into Tynie's purse.

Tynie zips that shut, grabbing it before hopping out to escort Bobby to the house as her vehicle is shut off. Bobby getting whisked like royalty from the SUV takes his wife to the trunk for their items, leaving that hatch open after he has it all. "Honey…" Tynie worries, getting shut up by a kiss. Their eyes closed throughout this affection, Treena and Steve sneakily load the luggage into that trunk. Steve shuts that hatch as quietly as he could before those two vanish from the property for the present time.

The kiss slowly ended, Tynie walks Bobby into the house. Their front door unlocked already, Tynie starts to worry a bit. Bobby closes the gap saying "My Queen await me on the couch please." Nodding gleefully, Tynie darts for that furniture as Bobby locks up the house. Her purse gone from the shoulder she'd had it slung to, Tynie gasps for a second. The new coffee machine set up, Bobby takes her item to their room before joining Tynie on the couch. He had her purse on him that whole time, texting Steve to thank them for what they did behind Tynie's back. Learning it wasn't a problem and there was more to come, her phone is set back to charge and the tablet scored up as Bobby heads back to his wife.

Reaching out for him the second Bobby was in her range, Tynie smiles as he is at last pulled into her lap. "So today's been an exercise in the sneakdom of my relatives. Huh?" Tynie wonders. "YEP!" Bobby replies. Her tablet in his lap, Tynie goes to repay that favor, in her own way. "Love you guys; and you take great notes!" She fires off in a mass-text from her personal phone through the tablet app for that. Getting told repeatedly to sit back and let Bobby romance her while not worrying so much because they love her, Tynie sets the tablet aside. "So what'd they say dear?" Bobby asks. "Apparently I worry too much, even by their standards…Which I did NOT know were so strict on that! They love me and actually felt bad that I took time away from being romanced." Tynie answers. A fistpump given the sky by Bobby, Tynie giggles as that was evidently the point he was trying to make.

"I must say, their sneakdom. and yours, very impressive" Tynie says as she leans in to kiss Bobby one more time. Her purse flung to the end of the couch they weren't on, Bobby had it set up for their phones to vibrate if they were to go off, which did the same with the tablet by default. The tablet slid off Bobby's lap and landed parallel with her purse, which made room for the ensuing makeout session. The only things heard are moans and grunts of love and desire from each one, as they roam hands all over both their bodies. Breaking from the kisses some time after, Tynie says "We can either make love before I wax my legs.. or after.." Bobby's answer "Mmm, after…"

Getting off his wife's lap, the purse is scored by Bobby and the tablet put away. Tynie hops off the couch and slaps Bobby's ass before he picks her up off the floor. Bobby sees her get the purse back from him by draping her right arm across to his left shoulder for a moment then re-set herself into clinging against his shoulders. The bulk of their house cleared in a dashing travel, Bobby lets Tynie down on her feet inside their room, her purse gently dropped to the floor. The wax hanging from it's bag on the shower door, Tynie struts away to get that started. Tailing her, Bobby purrs out "Hot mama…"

Tearing the box open, Tynie sets the entire waxing kit onto the shower room counter. Her jeans taken off, Tynie lines her left heel against the opposite countertop. Being the gentleman he always is, Bobby takes his top off before balancing that heel in his hands. "You tease." Tynie jokes. "I could say the same thing about you." Bobby giggles back. The wax needing warmed up, Tynie uncovers it came in a heating unit that only needed plugged in. "If I would've known that." Bobby worries. "Now hottie you have done plenty today for me and had even more 's alright." Tynie says back happily.

He smiles broadly at that, she was right, again. Ten minutes later, the wax was ready, but Tynie worried anyways. Slathering the wax onto her left calf muscle, Tynie prayed that she'd not be too big a wuss when it came time to peel that off. An idea hits her, and Tynie is actually anxious to rid of that wax to show Bobby what it was. Time flew by and she was soon yanking away the wax, instead of yelling in pain, Tynie moaned like Bobby was making moves on her.

That calf cleared, she waxes from that knee up, paying extra attention to the bikini area. Bobby was enamoured by the groans he heard as this happened, getting hornier by the second. "I'll make you moan better than that.. later.." He thinks to himself. Hopping onto the opposite counter from the wax, Tynie maneuvered herself to where the newly covered area wasn't in midair. Watchfully keeping eyes on her, Bobby's mouth watered, and with one of his hands the proof of that was rid of. The process continued until she was totally cleared of hairs from the bikini area down to her feet, the wax kit heating unit getting shut off and unplugged after.

The used wax being disposable gets thrown out as Tynie does her best to pull all that off as tauntingly as she could. Lining herself up with Bobby later, he wraps his arms around her whispering in unabashed erotic yearning "Bed..NOW! I GOTTA make my wife MOAN!" Racing from that room Tynie's top is flung from her as Bobby does the same with his jeans. Tynie then lays across the bed, invitingly. Bobby sees that, taking the invitation with full force as his hand goes under her ass. Spreading her legs wider with one knee, Bobby shows Tynie just what she did to him all day as the erection that had been building up in intensity is rammed inside her. "OH DAMN!" Tynie moans as Bobby goes on with the ravaging. Proving what she didn't know he'd thought right, her moans this time were unlike any others, louder and more broadcasting of approval to Bobby's prowess. Tynie not having time to vice-grip herself around him Bobby takes her knees by the hand and fixes that mid-thrust.

Being atop her, Bobby then toys with her bust, kneeding her nipples to a new hardness with his teeth. The left one first, the right gets similar treatment by his hands before a switch-off is made. His back is then clawed and pawed by Tynie who simply didn't want Bobby to stop. They lock eyes, and Bobby knows his wife is damn near a climax. "Come all over me hottie. I wanna feel it." Bobby howls. Moaning louder and wilder than ever already, Tynie adds in a bellowing of his name stretched over nineteen syllables as her first of several orgasms slams through. His lips line up with her ear as Bobby says "Baby's so tight.. unnnhh.. love it.." Tynie answers in his ear after taking time away from the moans "Baby's so enormous…unnnhh…Adore it…"

A kiss shared briefly, Bobby has a new smile on his face, one that tells Tynie in terms of his lovemaking skill that she's not seen anything yet. Pounding her core with a new ferocity, Bobby drives himself deeper and deeper inside with every thrust. Tynie moans out "Yeah baby! Take me like a beast! I'm YOURS! Fuck me!" As to use actions in place of saying "Yes dear" Bobby does exactly what she moaned, hellbent on pleasing her. Groans of a caveman getting it on leave Bobby's lips, only to get returned in a gender-reversed aspect from Tynie's. No warning given, Bobby feels Tynie climax several more times, as her hands cling to his shoulders during each. His name yelled on repeat from Tynie, Bobby kept fucking on, knowing just how much it takes to fully satisfy his wife. He worked Tynie over for a good while, getting clawed and pawed a lot as his shoulders were her grip spot during every upheaval from intimate edges.

Slamming inside her like a madman once again, Bobby grunts "I'm close baby…you ready?" "Ohhh hell yeah flood me baby!" Tynie moans back. A few more rams of his erection in and out of Tynie, she gets her wish as Bobby lands over her. This time, his orgasm having brutal force, causes Bobby to moan with his lung's top. "Ohhh Tynie!" Feeling the flood of his lovejuice inside her, Tynie climaxes one last time, a hardcore one at that, making her moan out at the top of her lungs "Ohhh Bobby!" They collapse together, both sated for now and content as the ride-out from this sex session begins. "I gotta check my man's back.. I was clawin a lot.. don't want my King hurt.." Tynie worries after a while. Bobby gets up to allow her that, turning for it to be handled as Tynie sees her marks against his back weren't all that bad. Petting them to make sure, Tynie says "I meant no harm. It's just that I had to hold on. My man was an ANIMAL. I LOVED IT!" Bobby spins around with a smile saying as he sits by her hip "Those are my turf marks, my woman marked like a beast. I LOVE that!" "I know one thing my man is a PHENOM in bed!" Tynie boasts. "Thank you baby same with you."Bobby answers as at last Tynie's legs are petted. "Ooooohh baby smooth.." Bobby commends as his fingers traipse that part of Tynie. Blushing, Tynie goes for his chiseled cheek with her right hand saying gently "Ooohh..so fiiine."

They kiss again briefly, a deepness to the passions underlying the quickness. "Now I gotta pack." Tynie worries. "Umm no ya don't. I had that rigged." Bobby sates. Leaping into him, Tynie yips "You are amazing!" Knocked back by that move, Bobby wraps his arms around her protectively as they fall against the bed. Giggling as Bobby then starts tickling her, Tynie says "Oh yeah. Well two can sip beers at that bar my love."

Laughing as the new analogy throws Bobby off a bit, Tynie tickles every part of him she can reach. They both are in the throes of chuckling when Tynie smells something coming from the kitchen. "You didn't." She says. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby answers. Getting off his lap, Tynie goes to dress with Bobby following suit after a short delay. He'd gone to the safe to gather up everything they'll need the next day, locking it in his endtable drawer before changing items Bobby grabbed up will be rediscovered by Tynie another day, in a different place.

Waiting for him at the entryway to their room, Tynie prays no one heard them making love. Bobby grabs Tynie by the hip, wrapping her against him with one arm. The two walk out of their room without the phones, and for once that does not bother Tynie in the least. Bobby then dips Tynie onto the couch, holding up one finger with a sneaky grin across his lips. Taking over his spot, Tynie melts in wait for his return.

Treena had made a copy of Steve's key, telling Bobby quietly as he meets her in the kitchen "I did that in case there's an emergency and my man's in court, please don't kill me." "Kill you? Hell right about now Tynie damn near wants to kiss you!" Bobby whispers. Treena nods saying softly "You two enjoy this vacation, Lord knows Tynie's needed it!" "Whoever said that, NO SHIT Sherlock. Don't even try to keep digging either Watson!" Tynie yips. "Oh hell no!" Treena laughs. "She's been able to do that all day.." Bobby says back. "By the way honey, Steve had a courtdate come up before he and Treena head to help Oliver. She's here bein a stinker and insisting that neither you nor I do much today!" Bobby informs a little louder. "Ok Cool!"Tynie answers. Treena leans in asking "How'd ya know?" "You told me,just not too directly." Bobby replies. "Sista you are RIGHT!He IS one hell of a Detective!" Treena boasts. "YEP!"Tynie yelps headed for the other two.

Bobby looked hurt when she made it to the kitchen, before she snared him into a hug saying "I wanted to hold the hottie who made all this my a problem?" "Dude your answer best be some form of no I don't want my sister hurt." Treena admonishes. Bobby picks Tynie up and spins her saying "Not only is my answer to that question a boasted HELL NO. You are how my life has a better reality Tynie. I LOVE YOU!" Squealing at that, Tynie says "I love you Tarzie put me down!" He does, whispering "As you wish.. Janie.." Treena saw that, and Tynie says "Sista, relax. Bobby'd never hurt me like that. I love the fact you watched my ass, but trust me." Treena nods saying "Got it. Oh and Steve had me make a copy of his key, for emergencies." "Good man." Tynie says back.

Treena and Tynie slap five before she leaves, her new key used to lock up. "How to make my Tarzie relax to the fullest. That is the question." Tynie says once they're alone. Clearing his throat, Bobby amends "You mean how do WE make Each other relax to the fullest." Giggling with a nod, Tynie gives his answer. "First off, you GOTTA see what Treena gave us!" Bobby says with a small boast to his voice.

Tynie is curious, and follows Bobby as the short trek to where the coffee machine was to be set is made. Appearing to her was a tray over the sink with a spread looking so fierce that you'd wanna slap God while eating it. Their new coffee maker was set up next to her cappuccino machine, with an electric wine bottle opener. "That little SHIT!" Tynie chirps. Bobby says "Oh yeah, there was this too." A card handed to Tynie says "Kinship Proved, by all of us for you. Real Family Rolls that ya."Everyone who matters signed it, getting Tynie to cry happily.

Bobby holding her closely, Tynie basks in his masculinity and scent as the tears end themselves. "I don't know about you, but I wanna know if Steve taught Treena how to kick ass and take names in a kitchen!" Keeping his arms around her, that trip is made as Bobby uncovers the trays can be used outside of atop the sink. Tapping Tynie's arms, Bobby lets go getting Tynie to instinctually head for the bar. Her tray bestowed first, Tynie shakes her head at Bobby's eyes pleading for her to eat. "You know the deal, I don't eat without you.." Bobby hears as that is soon the case.

Seated side by side, they feast in quiet, at first. Grunting out in pure enjoyment, Tynie's latest curiosity turns out being an understatement. Bobby breaks from eating to say "Steve got outdone. I may have too!" Tynie stops cold in her dining, considering the last words out of her dream man's mouth a diss against him. "This is good, I will admit that much. However NO ONE can outdo my King.."Bobby hears as the smile which rocked her face most of the day melts instantly.

Seeing hurt tears start to line her eyes, Bobby stops cold from eating to snuggle Tynie. "I worry and work my ass off for you and the others so nobody thinks they aren't good enough to be near me. Hearing you say that stung rather deeply, Bobby. I love you. Dammit you are TOPS to you not get that?!" Tynie pains as the tears rampage her cheeks.

"Shhh…Shhh. I DO get that baby. Seriously. I know you want us thinking we're good enough to be around you, and we already do. All those worries and extra work are not needed, weren't to begin with. I am so sorry my words stung you, I never want you hurt. Please baby, forgive your King for this idiotic move." Bobby says. "I do. I will always forgive you when idiotic moves are made, I know that's reversed without you saying it. So I don't have to work my ass off for the others as much as I have lately anymore?" Tynie mentions.

"Actually they didn't like the fact you started that, said it wasn't right. I agree because to my heart that's far too close to reminding you of how the assholes treated my AngelQueen. I just didn't know how to tell you without breaking my vow about not hurting you on purpose. Treena said the others concurred and asked her to bring the message, as to back me up." Bobby relays.

"Honey, next time you think I am even chancing going back to old ways that used to be my main style due to the assholes as you call them. Please tell me.I'll say that to the others another day. Oh, and that's already reversed for you should such ever be the case." Tynie replies. "As you wish my love." Bobby answers.

They resume eating and Bobby insists on cleaning up, giving Tynie time to wipe away the tear streaks. Returning to his wife, Bobby wonders "Now to make my woman giggle and smile like earlier… but how?" Jumping to her feet, Tynie starts tickling Bobby saying nothing, aware she will get that in return. "I believe a certain hot mama once said Two can drink beers at that bar my love." Bobby says, tickling Tynie back.

Laughs echoing across the house, Tynie and Bobby continue this until hitting the couch. "Ya know it's gonna be GREAT not having to worry about people trying to get ahold of us all day. Ten days of just you and me baby. Imagine it." Bobby says as they sit down together. "Wow…" Tynie replies. "Yeah that was Oliver's idea. Apparently Oliver was given Steve's number from Liam, his next door neighbor, that's why Steve and Treena are helping with the estate issues." Bobby continues. "I imagine Steve's doing the estate issues, Treena's doin the cooking!" Tynie jokes. "Oddly enough. I can actually see that!" Bobby answers.

The fact someone so new to Tynie pulled that off for her strikes like a left cross to her heart's temporal lobe, as this epiphany strikes "Holy hell! I knew Oliver for one night and a few texts.. now I get ten days undisturbed with my Sexy because of him! Liam is a SAINT for giving Oliver Steve's number." "Yep." Bobby says taking Tynie into his arms.

"That's right baby, you and me alone for ten days. Private beach house, all the amenities. VIP passes for when we go clubbing, because I know my wife. Oh and we will only be taking my phone for emergencies." Bobby informs as Tynie melts against him. Stunned, Tynie stammers "Private beachhouse?" "Yep, Steve signed it over to me and Treena had the deed on her, which is one reason she came by. It used to be Steve's but he doesn't use it all that much. I have everything taken care of."

Tynie is floored, looking up at Bobby as the back of her head lines with his shoulders saying softly "We have a.. private.. beachhouse.. holy shit!" "Now I GOTTA keep my bod in top shape."She thinks to herself. A smile conceals the last thought from Bobby, or so Tynie thought. "Please do not dishonor MY Tynie Goren. You are my Everything, My gorgeous-beyond-words Hot Mama, and that bod drives me INSANE with desire. You are the SOLE woman who sends my heart racing and that I love enough to die protecting. ALWAYS." Bobby chimes in. Tynie hears that last one, and cries in a mix of happy shock, keeping silent for a few minutes.

Tynie catches her thought race into Bobby's eyes, him immediately going silent. "Don't you diss the hotness that is MY Bobby Everything. My well-built to-die-for STUD;the ONLY man who can drive me beyond WILD with yearning for wild lovemaking and cause my knees to melt at the same time. ALWAYS." Tynie says hurtly as that particular epiphany from Bobby's eyes hits her heart full-force. They hug as to momentarily resolve the thoughts of self-slander without further discussion, Tynie wrapping her arms around Bobby's.

"One more thing, I misspoke. It's not ten days, it's technically ten and a half. We will not be bothered again until the day after we get back. Barring an emergency, especially with Sasha that is." Bobby relays. Tynie lifts her head from direct range of Bobby's ear before screaming out giddily. Resuming how she was laid against him, Tynie wonders "Where is this private beach house?" "Hawaii, on the big island." Bobby answers. Biting her lips, Tynie screams again, releasing her lips the moment the screams end. Bobby concernedly checks Tynie's lips, after seeing she bit them rather hard to mask the screams just uttered. Discovering there was not one mark on them and they were not bleeding, he smiles.

"Oh, Bruno took your private jet Idea for Sasha and modified it. That's how we get to Hawaii and back. He already chartered it, claiming that was everyone's gift to us." Bobby says. "Dear god.." Tynie cries happily. "There ARE some parts to this ten days away that I am not telling you about.. it's all in the presentation." Bobby premeditates. "Alright then, remember what I said about beers at the bar lover." Tynie shoots back with a plotting smile. Laughs ensue after Tynie puts it that way, Bobby crying from all the giggles before Tynie begins the same.

"My God we DO complement each other!" She giggles out. "YEP!" Bobby answers in kind. Doubling over from all the chuckles, Tynie stops then Bobby. "Wonder if Treena knew I planned to take the fact I drive you INSANE with desire to new and unexpected heights when she packed my bags…" Tynie says. "Honey, you're speaking about your sister, chances are she was aware of that. Oh, I cannot wait!" Bobby answers. "Nor can I, and lemme knew the same thing with you for me." Tynie replies. "Bet so." Bobby answers leaving the truth a mystery for the time being.

Their day was relaxed like none other, pretty much thanks to the premeditation of Treena enforced by the others who matter. Even Oliver had a hand in that, which still flabbergasted Tynie because he was so young in being a part of her crew. "Baby, you're going to want to muss the hair when I say this. I don't wish to contract Oliver out anymore. I want him to have health care and a trust fund to live on, a decent sized one. He can still drive us on date nights, if he wants, but I do NOT want that mandated. After this, he's earned his stripe with me. Something tells me he wants to retire anyways."Tynie mentions.

"I think that's a great idea! Oh and hottie, I would NEVER treat those gorgeous locks in the way you spoke. The strongest thing I would do is run my fingers through them lovingly. The ONLY reason I would go against you in terms of your loving heart shining is to protect you." Bobby says, prior to wondering "Hon, why'd you think I would commit such things against you?" "Honestly, because I was trying to say you could get me back for being overbearing with the plan change. That's due to the original deal having your name all over it, and my not running this idea past you sooner." Tynie answers.

"First off, I would NEVER be vengeful because your mind changed in a good light. Secondly, I appreciate you wanting to run things by me, but that is not required as a constant. If you have a new way to handle something, simply claim I will back you if we haven't had time to talk about it. Chances are if your gut says alter something, I'll be alright with it. Like I said, only to protect you would I go against your plans. Oh, and one more thing: These fingers shall only stroke that sexy hair in loving moves, not to muss it as you said." Bobby answers holding his hands up to Tynie's view. Situating herself to reach Bobby's hair, Tynie says "Let's make good on that last part. Consider the rest a deal, on one catch: everything you said about claims and your it."

Reaching through her hair with his right hand, Bobby says "The only way I'll have it." Their hands soon entangled in one another's hair, Bobby's gets caught in a knot of Tynie's locks. Trying not to pull too hard, he fights the knot cautiously. "Baby, that's all extensions from my last spa day. If I lose some, I will just get em redone." Tynie informs. Noticing her natural hair dragged the extensions beyond her shoulders, Bobby asks "Why do that when I wanna see just how fine my baby's natural hair is?" "I don't know the first thing about extension removal lover.I'm nervous about that. I've not let my hair get this long naturally since I was in seventh grade." Tynie pines, causing Bobby to call Brynda from his phone with the hand not trapped in Tynie's extensions.

Five minutes later, Bobby smilingly declares "Brynda does, she just got certified for that last week, and she'll handle that in twenty ." "I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals, anxious to rid of the extentions while praying Bobby really liked her natural hair. Evidently Brynda was the early type, Bobby learning that as their front door is knocked on. Tynie was about to leap for answering that when Bobby shakes his head and taps her shoulders. "You relax babe." He says as the approach to the entryway of their house is made.

Letting Brynda in and locking up, Bobby waves her over to Tynie. "Sis, I don't know what was put in the extension adhesive to allow for this with my natural hair. I'm nervous as hell." Tynie worries the moment Brynda is at her feet. "Don't be, and the adhesive actually had a natural hair growth enhancer. Relax, that 's hypo allergenic, and I already know Bobby's gonna love this. He won't stop giggling!" Brynda says with her last line selling Bobby out. Getting off the couch, Tynie is taken to the kitchen table to get rid of the extensions by Brynda.

"Lover, can you get me and my sister a drink please?" Tynie asks. "Already on it, for all of us." Bobby says as three sodas are obtained from the fridge, two lined up by the ladies. A device that removes extensions revealed, Tynie's natural hair is soon all that traipses her neck. Stepping away from Tynie, Brynda goes for the soda left for her. Brynda hands Tynie her soda saying. "I'm not done yet, just on break. Got just ONE more thing to change, the evenness of your hair." "Cool with me sis!" Tynie chirps as her soda's chugged. Brynda finishes sipping the soda, heading to clean up from the extension removal, tossing the old weave into the trashbag she brought. "Hold it right there. I got this part." Bobby says, taking that from Brynda. "Oh, I forgot ta warn ya. He's a stubborn gentleman." Tynie says. "Noticed that, now's the PERFECT time." Brynda plots going back to Tynie's hair. A barber's apron donned across Tynie's chest, Brynda soon has Tynie's hair evened out. Taking that apron away, Brynda crumples it to keep the hairs cut off inside.

"Sis, we will clean up from that, you've done enough." Tynie tells her. "She means I will handle that cleanup, as you said Brynda: she's on break!" Bobby says stunning Tynie and announcing his presence in the room. "That works too, but only AFTER you check your wife's hair out!" Brynda commands gently. Tynie slips to her feet, approaching Bobby closer before tossling her hair through her left hand. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby's whistling loud enough to cause every window around them to tremble. Ducking her head slightly to partially conceal a blush, Tynie mutters "Thanks." Brynda says "Oh, and this was on the house. AnaRose is my sister inlaw." Spinning about, Tynie mouths to Brynda "Thanks." "Oh and Bobby, this apron I used to protect Tynie's outfit from the hairs I cut off is disposable. You are busy romancing Tynie as of right now. I got this. Later you two!" Brynda says, letting herself out. Heading to lock up behind Brynda, Tynie wonders "Did she take notes off of Treena?" Bobby shoots back "Wouldn't doubt it!"

Not used to her natural hair being that long, Tynie babied some of it behind one ear. Witnessing that, Bobby gathered her up into a standing snuggle saying "I will never hurt this beautiful hair, or the woman who has it…intentionally. I know this is new to you, but sexy it makes you hotter." Tynie looks him dead in the eyes as this is mentioned "So help me God it's true!" Laying her head so his neck's crook is just above her nose, Tynie giggles in total euphoria. "Baby's amazing." Tynie purrs. "So are you."Bobby replies while carrying Tynie to the couch.

Landing on that furniture under his wife, Bobby lets out "Apparently there's a feature on my phone that forwards calls from one phone to another. Relax, I didn't do that with your practice phone, just your personal. Managed that while Brynda brought out a new hotness to my Sexy.." "Aww. Thanks lovie-bear. Is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Tynie answers. "Skysurf, rid this life of every type of dickwad, oh and live without you and your love." Bobby answers firmly with a grin. "You sir, are hopelessly in love with me." Tynie answers flatteredly. "Proudly so." Bobby replies with a smile before asking. "Now, my Honey, is there ANYTHING you cannot do?" "Skysurf, eradicate society of asswipes, oh and live without you and your love." Tynie answers. "You, missy, are hopelessly in love with me." Bobby says in reply. "Honoredly so." Tynie retorts,kissing his cheek.

Something hits Bobby out of nowhere, causing him to grab Tynie up in a flash carrying her to their room. "If the tablet gets busted, I'll replace trust me and hold on!" Bobby says. "To those sculpted shoulders, anyday. I always trust you." Tynie says as Bobby darts her to the Jacuzzi room. Setting her down Bobby says "Stay here, start relaxing in the hot tub. Do NOT open this door until I get back!" "Yes be careful." Tynie worries as his orders are granted rushedly. Noticing the security system panel in that room had an alert to get cops to their house in a matter of seconds, a silent one, Tynie slams that button HARD before heading to the hot tub.

The Jacuzzi room locked, Bobby races to the living room as a gun is scored up. Aiming it from second one of possession, Bobby goes for the front door. Standing back slightly, Bobby sees one of the pimps on the other side, gun drawn. His gun still aimed at the pimp's eyes, Bobby stands ready to blast that motherfucker into the morgue with the flinch of a finger. The pimp actually tries to fire the gun with the safety on still, which gives the arriving cops just enough time to tackle him. Bobby slowly lowers his firearm as one of the cops gets to the door. Opening it slightly Bobby learns from one of the officers. "Yeah, we got a silent alarm to get our asses here. It came from your Jacuzzi room." "That's where I stashed my wife,she musta figured out how to do that with our security system." Bobby says, suddenly awash with concern for Tynie. "Go to her then, we got it from here. You two needn't appear. I have your statement, and already know we will get footage. I have the same system for home security you do at my place." The officer orders, with that Bobby locks up.

Inside five minutes, the officer knocks on the front door again. Again leaving that door remotely ajar, Bobby hears "We just got a copy of the footage, dispatch now let me know. Go to your wife man." Nodding, Bobby locks up and clears half the house at a record pace to comply. Tynie soon hears the ragged breaths of her man, leaping from the Jacuzzi to meet him. "Baby you alright? I was soo scared.." Tynie worries. "I'm fine. My baby's a genius with security systems. Thank you." Bobby says between breaths.

"Slow down your breathing, relax at a pace baby. Don't rush that, and yes I did discover the silent alarm for the cops. I damn near broke the button getting them here too!" Tynie advises, getting immediate compliance. "They got him baby, we won't be bugged with a courtdate either. Thank you for backing me like that." Bobby says as the breaths finally make their way to his lungs. "I will back you with every fiber of my person forever come join me, you need it." Tynie says, leading him to the hot tub. Dressing down to join her, Tynie hurriedly paws at the area of Bobby's chest where the heartbeat was. He holds her hand there with a shit-eating grin mouthing "I'm fucking golden.." Shooting her head to the skies, Tynie mouths "THANK Y'ALL!" They settle in the hot tub, sitting closely but permissing a gap so they could check one another out.

"I was.. terrified.. have been bawling.. didn't wanna lose my honey.."Tynie stammers out. "I'm here sweetie, it's all over now.. shhh.. No need for tears like that." Bobby says as one hand takes away the streaks from her face. "I swear I am NOT moving because of a few dickwad asshats. That's what they're tryin to make us do baby,and doing that means they win. I WON'T allow for that!" Tynie says with hints of rage to her voice. "I agree beautiful. Now please, enjoy this." Bobby begs as the reply trails off. Taking in the view of her man drenched in hot water surrounded by jets as the bubbles cling to his physique Tynie is enamoured by it all.

"Baby like the view?" Bobby wonders after noting his wife hasn't said anything more but is smiling from ear-to-ear. "Baby LOVES the view. You are scrumptious!" Tynie answers. Blushing, Bobby grabs Tynie up more tightly. "You are delectably hot yourself." Bobby tells her in a gentle voice. Grateful the pills were now to be taken as needed, Bobby didn't fret about missing a dose, only aiming to spend time with his wife. The gun he scored up clipped to his pants across the room, there wasn't a worry between them, especially since their time undeterred for togetherness had reclaimed the day.

A few more minutes in the Jacuzzi, and Bobby leads them to their clothes with another enormous grin. Each one eyeing over the other as they changed back into their outfits, they take a while in doing that. "Is it just me, or did you feel a peace zap ya too?" Tynie wonders as she approaches her husband. "No, I felt it as well. Feels great!" Bobby answers as they leave the Jacuzzi room arm-in-arm. Tynie bumps a shut-off switch to the hot tub with her elbow before they are totally out of that area, getting Bobby to chirp "Genius." "Thanks."Tynie chirps back.

Halfway across the house, Tynie was about to inquire about tomorrow's itinerary. Bobby stops her dead in those tracks saying "It's all in the presentation, you needn't worry that brilliant mind any more." Sighing again,Tynie mutters in elation "Yes dear…" At last setting the gun aside, Tynie gets a pretty good eye-line of Bobby's physique through his top, which sets her engines to revving. Seeing the amorous look in his woman's eyes, Bobby says nothing just shoots it back at Tynie.

"We are gonna have one hell of a time enjoying everything outside the bedroom on this vacation. Not saying that's a bad thing, but I DO want to show the world my Hottie."Tynie mentions giggling. A couple of Bobby's lines used on him causes Tynie to see an even more huge grin before hearing "We'll have fun, and yes make love, quite a bit. As for the world seeing hotties, I get to brag about mine."

Closing the gap between them Tynie wonders "Just how do you plan that to happen?" "Ohh. You'll see." Bobby replies, again plotting. "Now do we go out for lunch, have it ordered, or muss up the house?" They ask each other as one. "Well, given the fact we are about to be out frequently on this vacation, I say we have it ordered. My Lovie-bear's pick is great with me." Tynie answers first. Just as Bobby went to make that call, Keith was on their front porch. "Oh hell no!" Tynie says as she breaks the hold to answer the door. "Yeah, an AnaRose's husband paid for this. Said he owed ya for saving the family business." Keith said as their meal is handed to Tynie. "Tell dude I say he rocks for this!" Tynie says as she locks up, getting Keith to nod before leaving. Right when Tynie went to bring it all to Bobby, he leaps up to meet her. Grabbing that all from his wife, Bobby gives a pouty-lipped smile. Tynie pecks his lips saying "My King shall Never pout for my affections.." "Nor shall my Queen." Bobby fires back returning the kiss.

They make it to the couch, discovering Keith sent them plenty for lunch and dinner. "AnaRose and her hubby are little SHITS!" Tynie yelps. "Yep. Betcha Charlie gave em notes on how to do that too." Bobby says. "Knowing that snot, I wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie replies as they set out just enough for lunch. Everything spread out on the coffee table, Bobby's served first by Tynie. Shaking his head at the notion of Tynie not eating with him, Bobby splits the spread she gave him. "So romantic." Tynie trails off as they eat as one.

Finishing that part of the food a bit later, Bobby says "I love you so much. All I want to do is keep you on cloud nine in as many was as I can dream up." "Same here lovie, same here. Now you kick back, I got the rest of this." Tynie says. Doing as she asks, Bobby chills against the couch as Tynie clears everything, strutting away intending to tease him some more. Bobby reroutes how he was seated to take that all in, yelping out "Work it Hottie!" Tynie sees him lined up against the back of the couch, arms draped across the top, electing to keep up the teasing.

Turning around to get them some beers, Tynie does so as tauntingly as she could. Aware she doesn't like it when he bites away any replies, Bobby howls again just as last night. Keeping the catwalk-owning strut up, Tynie shows to him with a beer out for his grasp. "Beautiful, you are gonna bring out the beast in me, again." Bobby says grabbing the beers from her and opening them. "My motives exactly, gorgeous." Tynie purrs at him taking one back. Making it around the couch, Bobby plops to where Tynie is in his lap before she sits down.

Strategically straddling him, Tynie is soon eye-to-eye with Bobby. Understating the obvious last time he spoke, Tynie feels that evidenced in his pants. Grinding against him, Bobby takes the beer from his lips to moan as Tynie relieves a bit of the tension in both of them with those moves. Lining her lips with his right ear Tynie admits "Seeing you nude and covered in all that hot water, those droplets clinging to your divine muscles… made me.. ohhh Bobby!" "Honey's in need, aren't ya?" Bobby whispers back. "Yes, but let's finish these first." Tynie whimpers, fighting the urge to rip his clothes off then and there. They chug the beers in a hurry, slamming the bottles in a trash can that was found by Bobby's endtable after. Grasping his shoulders, Tynie knows what's next to go down, as Bobby bolts them back to the bedroom.

Going straight for the bed, the two disrobe in a flash, Tynie more than ready for the Tarzie-side of Bobby to appear. Plopping against the mattress back first, Tynie's legs spread as far as her hips would allow before he has a shot to separate them. "Damn my woman IS horny!" Bobby yips. "Very.." Tynie replies achingly. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby's face impaling her core, his tongue dancing between her lovebutton and entryway to sexual heaven for him. Bobby was the total redefinition of fierce in that, leaving Tynie unable to speak excluding wanton moans.

Some time spent in his doing this, Tynie grabs Bobby's curls, taking his face deeper into her, insisting he not stop what she was getting. A climax like no other he's felt while feasting upon her slams his lips, as Bobby laps up her juices like his life depended upon them. Traces of her juices on his lips, Tynie arises to kiss Bobby, tasting those makes her want him more. Pulling away, Tynie requests "Take me.. Tarzie.. I'm YOURS.." Again her hip is gathered into his hand, as Bobby shows her exactly how ferocious he can be when making love. His overly-throbbing member shoved into Tynie until the only thing she can feel is the pulsing of his blood vessels and muscles down there, she yelps "DAYUM.. You are so fucking HUGE!"

"Every inch of it, and me, are YOURS!" Bobby grunts out as the fucking starts. Her knees, as if on instinct, lock around Bobby's hips from there. Tynie resumes pawing and clawing at Bobby's back as he continues, her speaking ability seemingly nonexistent aside from moaned accolades of his capacity for wild sex. Flipping onto his back later, Bobby says in her ear "Take that dick sexy!Ride it HARD!" Tynie does, and Bobby is again flabbergasted, this time at just what his wife can draw up strength wise in the heat of these moments.

Bobby's dick ridden like a Harley in the hands of a Hell's Angel, Tynie is pawing at his pecs throughout, which allows him time to mark her bust as his turf. Time didn't matter to them, only the across-every-board sating of one anothers needs. Tynie made good on that fact, her intensity of rocking Bobby's world also being a drawn out one. The only thing that wouldn't wait was Tynie's second climax of that romp, Bobby learning "I'm damn 's a BITCHY ready?" "Yeahh!" Bobby answers in a lusty tone. A couple leaps up and down on Bobby's manhood later, and Tynie is screaming with all she has "UNNNH! YES! MMMH! OHHH BOBBAYYY!"

The feel of what Tynie had just slam through her also rampaging around Bobby's hard-on sends him full on into screwing her with everything he has, as her accolade-based moans return. Bobby locks her hips onto him with his hands, Tynie gyrating in time with his every thrust. Sweat pouring from both of them, Tynie takes a hand to wipe Bobby's brow before dropping her lips to mark him as she was. Before Tynie can resume her last position, two more climaxes mosh through, and Bobby hears every grunt of both in his ear.

Bobby has completely taken over, Tynie didn't mind that at all, when they are again plopped into another position. Tynie's again on her back, but this time her ankles are outside Bobby's shoulders inside a few moves of his hands. "Take my core! It's yours! Fuck me HARDER!" Tynie yells out. "As you wish!" Bobby grunts back, granting his wife's wishes inside mere seconds. All Bobby hears after that is Tynie moaning and begging for him to not stop. Bobby knowing that they weren't anywhere near totally spent just yet, obeys the moaning please of his wife.

Another orgasm hits Tynie, who then paws at his shoulders returning the exact moans of the second one she went through in this lovemaking. "Ohhh YES! YES! YES! MMH! Bobby you are a SEXGOD!" Tynie yelps out at last as Bobby kept going. Hearing that was heavenly to Bobby, who then showed Tynie what it did to him by again enhancing the strength of his thrusts for what felt like a half dozen eternities. Later on, Tynie was again in the heat of a climax, this time so wild that her entire body tremored after it began. Tynie's hands clung to Bobby's shoulders for beyond dear life, her eyes saying what her lips couldn't in time. That being sent around Bobby's erection drove him INSANE with the need to come, and he tells her "I'm to fight it.I gotta please my SexGoddess.." "Don't fight it, flood me with it!" Tynie replies yearning for that experience once more. Two spurting thrusts later, Bobby lands atop Tynie as the very last thing she spoke of in this session of making love are felt by both of them. Tynie joins in that orgasm with one more of her own, matching the immensity and fiery power perfectly.

Already collapsed together, Tynie whispers in his ear "Your SexGoddess is pleased. Oooh, very much so.I'm gonna be reeling and fantasizing over that all night!" Puffing his chest, Bobby returns "Same here, you definitely ROCKED your SexGod!" A look shared, and they both inquire "Where'd you learn to make love like THAT?!" Answering simultaneously "From learning what my baby likes, and needs… so YOU!" Breathless after that little talk, Tynie and Bobby crash together for a while,snuggling just as they were.

The nap only supposed to take a small time winds up lasting a few hours, as they awaken together it's dark outside. "If I could describe what I got from my Bobby earlier and have it not be bordering a lie, I would. Too bad words can't manage that!" Tynie boasts. "I was just gonna say that to you!" Bobby brags back as they go to get cleaned up. "Whatever the hell has gotten into us best stick around!"Tynie says as they get to the shower. "Definitely!" Bobby yips back, going around his wife to set everything up.

They undress again after Bobby gets to Tynie's hip, hopping into the shower together. They do that the same way as always, Tynie shutting the shower off before getting out. Bobby slinks away just long enough to get the towels, tossing one to Tynie when she nears his hip. Drying off, they are all smiles and elated to just be together. The towels wrapped around both, Tynie grabs Bobby's ass as he goes for hers. Heading to their closets, Tynie ponders what to wear for the first time in a while. The reality that Bobby doesn't care what she's wearing because to him she's show-stopper hot in anything, hits and Tynie goes for the redefinition of show-stopper hot.

Ducking back into the bathroom, Tynie makes sure that there's no hair in unspeakable places that can be seen in public. Waxing under her arms without getting that on her top amazingly,that concern is later over with as the wax is pitched. Tynie did that without plugging the heater device for the wax in since it takes several hours for that to completely cool down, a blessing because she didn't want Bobby to hear the wussy yips and come running.

She makes it to the edge of the bed a few minutes before Bobby meets her, each one smiling from ear-to-ear. Standing before him slowly,Tynie shows off what she was in. Scoping her over slowly, Bobby waits until she's totally off the bed before replying "DIO MIO Mi Caldo Uno DAMN!" Trailing one hand through her natural hair, Tynie whispers "Grazie." Her turn to take in the scenery so to speak, and Bobby stands in wait for her answer. "DIO MIO. Ohh Mi Caldo Uno. Maledetto!" Tynie replies in total awe, getting Bobby to run a hand through his hair and blush.

"Now my lady, we start this vacation whenever YOU want." Bobby says. "I don't like the idea that my King has no say in this." Tynie worries. "Baby, take this as a sign that I will follow you ANYWHERE." Bobby replies with a bigass grin. "Hmmm, as long as everything's OK to be left as is, I say we leave tonight!" Tynie answers. Seeing that Tynie made a hell of a point in the concerns said in that reply, Bobby shoots back "You go relax on the couch, I'll check everything."

Heading to the couch, Tynie does a 180 and says lowly "I don't leave my man's hip without a little lovin." Kissing her deeply, Bobby hopes that his romances in this move can make up for not offering that before sending Tynie out of the room. Breaking that off, Tynie looks at Bobby with a mix of hurt and anger in her eyes, saying curtly "I'll be on the couch!" Running across the house, Tynie checks her sugars before flying onto the couch in about a minute after leaving their room. Being decent ranged again, Tynie packs that up and shoots it over by the keys, having it land perfectly in a new place before bawling her eyes out. "He says he loves me undyingly, gives me hot sex, when I just wanna kiss he cuts me the fuck did I do wrong?!" She howls under her breath. Those words like a chant in a protest, Bobby hears them after Tynie let them rip for the second time, adding "He best NOT say he forgot to kiss me, how the hell can you undyingly love someone and forget to kiss 's not fucking possible!"

"Way to go Robert, you IMPERIALLY fucked up this time!" Bobby says under his breath. Curling up so her knees meet her nostrils, Tynie makes room for Bobby on the couch, nothing else said. Slowly sitting down by Tynie's balled up frame, Bobby dared not say a word. Tynie's feet feel him near her, and she rolls over to lay her head on his lap. Intentionally covering her face with her hair, Bobby sees not his wife's face nor her tears, being essentially locked out from that view. "What you did, I mean how you arranged checking the house without loving on was inexcuseable! I know you wanted to protect me and our home, but it wouldn't have taken five minutes to let me get some of that delicious romance from those hot lips! I am sitting here wondering just what the fuck I did wrong now Robert. On my vacation!" Tynie bawls. "You're absolutely right, what I did WAS inexcuseable. I don't want you thinkin you did wrong, because that time it was all ME. Tynie, I AM SORRY! Please let me touch you, show you. Anyway you want it proven." Bobby answers remorsefully.

Taking her sweet time in pulling some locks back from her eyes, Tynie says nothing. Her legs kicking across the couch, Tynie is laid as he likes, stretched out, in a moment. Bobby's heart was in his toes as Tynie's breaking down like that, knowing he was the reason for it all. He babies one hand onto her hip, getting it pulled to her heart as contact is made. "Feel that." Tynie yowls still upset. *Heart* *Shattered* Bobby feels pounded out from Tynie's chest, asking "How can I unshatter your heart babe? Tell me something. Anything. Please.." Leaning up from his lap, Tynie says "I just want bearhugged for now." Gathering her up rather abruptly, Bobby grants that wish, as Tynie is still in tears. "Oh my God. Bobby did someone do you as you just did me?" She realizes after her tears ebb, and Bobby's muscles flitter around her. Bobby whispers "Yes, but that still does NOT excuse it. I hurt my One and Only." "I forgive you. Now I know where that came from. NEVER do it again!" "Thank you Baby! I swear on my life, I WON'T!" A relaxing breath leaves Tynie's lips as she says "Baby I love you." "I love you too!" Bobby chirps holding her closer.

"Evidently I still have a good arm, because I shot my diabetic kit into this bag by the door without looking. Of course I was in tears at the time." Tynie says from his embrace. "Beauty I cannot say it enough, those tears: I'm sorry for bringing them your way. As for the bag you chucked the kit into, had that laid out for anything we may need in flight. I'm still not ready to forgive me for doing that to you, in fact I'm stunned you granted me a reprieve so fast." Bobby tells her. "I don't want our vacation having any bad aura to it, and that includes this. As for your "Repreive," you've given me one with how I worry if ya think about it. Just returning the favor." Tynie answers as his muscles dance around her.

Bobby tries to go for Tynie's knee as to bring her foot to his lips, getting blocked by Tynie batting his hand away from that trek."Unh Unh, those lips are too divine to kiss my feet." She tells him before straddling his hips to plant a very heated smooch. "If THIS doesn't tell him that I've forgiven everything. I don't know what will!" Tynie thinks to herself. "Gotta make this up to her. She says I'm forgiven.I wanna EARN that." Bobby thinks to himself as the kiss drones on. Separating from that, Tynie has another epiphany

"Ya wanna know ANOTHER reason why I forgave ya so fast? I got to see what my worrying so fuckin much does to your heart, by in a way living it myself. What I mean by that is, your mistake was a decent sized one. Yet it showed me what I do when leaping about all the time, again. Besides, I figured that someday my King'd slip up from the perfection streak. By the way, on my sugar levels, I'm fucking Golden!" Bobby lets that digest before answering, stunned again by his wife's attitude and prophetic remarks. Tynie saying in the time Bobby took to reply "Don't you even bring this up again. It's forgiven, forgotten, set as never to be talked about again. That'd make me smile like you love so much." Bobby smiles a little, Tynie seeing in that expression that he's still kicking his own ass. "I'll get him to stop that." She thinks to herself, giggling aloud.

Tapping Tynie's arm twice, Bobby gets up to get their dinner ready so Tynie can kick back, or so she thinks. "I am NOT letting the Perfection to my heart run that fine ass ragged."Tynie protests, joining Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby sees Tynie nearing him with a smile that lights up the entire room, saying "We're equals, this I want to help you with." "I'm still trying to make up from..."Bobby says getting shut up with a kiss. "I'll make him drop that topic alright!" Tynie thinks to herself, moaning out a giggle mid-kiss. "She's never kissed me and laughed at the same time before, maybe I AM forgiven.."Bobby thinks to himself as the affection is descendingly cut off. "Hunky, what did I say about that topic?" Tynie poses with a big ol'grin. "Drop it, focus on loving my One and Only." Bobby answers. Tynie hearing that petname a second time, is floored and mutters "Love you." "Love you." Bobby shoots back matching her expression. "My One and Only, this is entirely up to you. We either muss the house and eat, or I get to romance my baby over dinner in a private jet. Oh and before you set to fretting, Treena lent her key to Bruno to keep eyes on the house. That includes clearing the fridge before we get back. She told me earlier today." "Hmmm, I don't want the house mussed up. I also don't want MY One and Only waiting on me hand and foot in a private jet when we could be snugglin and lovin on each other…" Tynie says.

"THAT'S what I forgot to tell you! The jet is FULLY staffed!" Bobby interjects, going for a facepalm. Tynie grabs that hand saying "Unh Unh,those masterful hands are NOT for beating up my honey. I have other uses for them that are loved." Bobby giggles and blushes at that before being asked "Wait.. did you say.. fully staffed?" "Apparently Bruno took your top-of-the line ONLY montage for gifting seriously, so YES!" Bobby fires back. "In that case, let's get going! I wanna be in Hawaii with my One and Only STUD come dawn. That way we can have a romantic time over coffees as the sun rises… OOPS!" Tynie blurts, her turn to attempt a facepalm arriving. The hand about to do that scored up by Bobby, she hears "Unh Unh, these gorgeous hands are NEVER to batter my Beautiful. I have other ways for them to be used that I simply adore." Tynie blushes and giggles at those words, saying in response "I REALLY didn't mean to blurt that last part!" "It's more than alright, I got a glimpse of the love my woman has for me." Bobby soothes, taking her up into his arms.

"Would my King use some of the Tarzie-side strength to carry me to the car?" Tynie wonders. "Absolutely!" Bobby answers,making her inquiry the case in seconds. As they get to the front door, Tynie pounds twice on Bobby's chest from being in his arms, using her left foot to get the bag by the door. Snaking that foot under the strap, Tynie pulls the bag to her stomach to check it before they leave, finding everything they need medically, a third charger port for their phones, and the tablet inside. Zipping that bag up, it stays against Tynie's abdomen as Bobby opens the door. Tynie snares a hand away to get her personal SUV keys, holding them in her palm while returning that arm to Bobby. Dropping Tynie down a little, she uses those keys to lock up after Bobby kicks the door shut. Her personal SUV remotely unlocked when the hand holding her keys meets with Bobby's shoulder, he giggles "Genius." Tynie laughs back "Learned from the best!"

Their trek to the SUV then resuming, Bobby hears a chain of elated yips leave Tynie's voice. Setting her to the ground before Tynie's ushered into the car, Bobby whispers "Love and cherish my Sexy." Tapping his chest and calling him down to her lips with the curling of one finger, Tynie replies happily "I love and worship you my Sexy." Hopping into the SUV, Tynie sees a blushing glow hit Bobby's face as her door is closed. Walking as if on air across to the driver's side, Bobby giggles loud enough for Tynie to hear and the windows to shake.

Sliding into that seat before they drive off, Tynie leaps the center console for a kiss so wild that words escape description. Bobby returns it precisely in kind and caliber, as the two moan out basking in the affection. Breathless as they descend from the depth of that kiss, Tynie stammers out "HOT DAMN!" Bobby replies "Hell yeah!" Laughing after that, Tynie relates "I never heard you giggle so loud to make windows tremble before, very cute." "Well, I wanted you seeing and hearing how happy I am made being yours. As for trembling the windows, not my intention!" Bobby laughs back.

"How am I gonna get the luggage out so my King's muscles have time off without getting stopped. That is the question." Tynie mutters. "Ummm, that Jet's full staff handles the luggage. Bruno's orders, he knows how you think. And before you worry, I WILL be keeping eyes on them doing that." Bobby answers. Tynie runs a hand through her hair as Bobby drives them off asking "Seriously am I THAT predictable?" "Honey, don't get mad, but yes."Bobby worried. "Get mad at my man for being honest. NEVER!" Tynie sates as Bobby drives off.

They are giggly and elated to be spending pretty much undisturbed time together soon as the trip to the private Jet's runway ends inside half an hour. Tynie sees people she recognizes arriving at the tail end of her SUV when Bobby parks it. "Oh.. hell.. no.."She stammers out, as the two hop out together, their doors slamming behind them.

Tariyu walks right up to Tynie saying "I love you, have fun. Bobby you too, and keep my Auntie safe! Before Steve left town he said it's OK to call her that, just NOT in court." Bobby nods replying "Planned on both Little Man! Steve's a wise brother, trust him." Bruno and Charlie go for the SUV's trunk saying "We Kiiinda figured Tynie'd not like strangers handling her luggage." Bobby spins around to unlock the trunk for them as Bruno says "Rose and I have it from here, we'll take her SUV back to the house." Slipping Tynie's keys to Bruno, Rose snares them to assure the leaving couple has everything they packed. "Sista, you MUST be excited! Ya damn near left without your phone!" Rose announces as the bag with their "Catch-all's" Is handed to Tynie. "How'd ya know that was in there?" Tynie poses. "Where do ya think I'd keep MY phone if this was my vacation?!" Laughing, Tynie hugs Rose.

Bruno heard the last question, approaching Rose says softly "It's all in the 's all I am saying for now." Tynie on the other side whispers "GIRLIE!Do NOT ask him what's meant by that, let him SHOW ya!" Rose nods saying "Tynie, got -bear. I'll await that happily." Tynie pets her heart after the second half of Rose's answer is heard, saying "ohhh.." Charlie has the jet loaded by this time, Nessa helping with that as they both knew how Tynie regarded people running ragged. The minute Nessa slams her hand twice against the luggage area, that hatch is closed and autolocked.

Bobby walks up on Bruno saying "Nicely ya in ten days!" "HOLD IT! I haven't hugged everyone here! Someone send a hug to Sasha for me she is resting!" Tynie bellows as a line is then formed. Every couple except TreMarkis and Sasha hugged, TreMarion says when he is reached "Babygirl I got this, you did right. Have fun." "Yes ." Tynie answers. Everyone given love by the couple, Tynie is again whisked into Bobby's arms as Bruno drives her SUV home.

The stairs to that jet soon handled by Bobby with Tynie still in his arms amazes her, and she proves that yammering happily "Bobby that was phenomenal!" The door to the jet reserved for passengers then shut, Bobby sets Tynie onto her feet. "I know a certain hunk that is more than entitled to a rubdown."Tynie purrs. "I don't know how you're gonna do that without my face touching the floor."Bobby says. Gazing over the jet, Tynie spots a couch in the back saying "Ohh I have ways. follow me." The minute Bobby eradicates the gap between them, Tynie whispers pointing at that furniture "You out." Doing as she said, Bobby is soon splayed across that couch, Tynie straddling him in reverse to start the massage.

Just then the jet goes airborne, Tynie taking the jolt from being grounded as an opportunity to rub her man down from his neck to his hips. Working extra hard on making him relaxed until she can reach no more given her stance, Tynie asks "Baby like this?" Groaning low-toned in heaven at her fingers killing the tension in his frame to that point, Bobby says "Yeah baby." Tynie nods as she hops off Bobby's hips and takes his legs up by the ankles. Massaging from the feet up to his hips, Bobby's reply is mixed between giggles and the groans from a moment ago. Tynie's hands at his knees later, Bobby yowls when she rubs the right one "Son of a…!" "Oh My God Bobby. WHEN?!" Tynie worries, as a gentle massage is given that part. A very loud pop emits soon and Bobby says "That's MUCH better." Tynie being just as gentle with his left knee,Bobby protests "I won't break honey, not that easily." Upping the power of the rubdown from his left knee on, Tynie shows Bobby just what her strength can do outside of fighting to defend him or making love.

His ass is petted while massaged, Tynie having scooted from his feet to that area during the massage. "Ohhhh. Baby. Thank you." Bobby purrs as Tynie rolls from under him. Sitting up so she can be at his hip, Tynie basically jumps at the opportunity. "I'm worried honey, when you yowled during the massage as I rubbed your right knee.. you never said how it happened." "Have you ever had a joint needing to pop so bad it hurts?" Bobby asks."Yeah those are a BITCH." Tynie replies. "That's all it was. Now no more worries." Bobby tells her as his chest is laid upon by Tynie's head. "Baby doesn't want a massage?" Bobby asks. "I'm comfy as I am right now." Tynie says cuddling him.

The staff appear to Bobby who uses three fingers to order them something to eat and drink. Tynie sees that, totally confused, but smiles anyway. The jet had been in flight from the start of Bobby's massage, and the trip was only to take a few hours. Tynie purrs out wordlessly as Bobby's heart is heard beating it's own song of love, knowing hers matches it.

Bobby sees how content his wife is, as Tynie says "You made me this way, free to be my real self and this happy. I love you. I know we may slip up from being perfect around each other, and have some bitch-kickin shit hit us, thing is I also know both will be handled by us as one. I've never felt safer or more loved before. Robert Goren, You are my Heaven."

Keeping his eyes on Tynie, she hears "You brought out my ultimate, which is what I am hellbent on giving you in this life. I know that we will have bad shit hit us, and times where we aren't absolutely perfect to each other. I also am aware that both will be handled with us at each other's sides. I've never known love or my honor defended as you make it happen. Tynie Goren, You are my Heaven. I love you."

Staffers around them say nothing, having been admonished recurrently by Bruno to keep their mouths shut in order to keep their jobs. Their meal laid before the two on a table by the couch and soon Tynie and Bobby are the only ones in that part of the jet. Tynie glances at the table, finding a shrimp platter shaped in two interlinking hearts with dip in the center. Arising from Bobby's chest, Tynie is speechless, as he says pointing to the form on the tray "That's us baby." Tynie kisses Bobby briefly as he lines her shoulders with his knees, by gently turning her hips a little.

Completing the move, Tynie lines her head centered in his lap. Popping the shrimp into Tynie's mouth, Bobby smiles from ear to ear just as Tynie returns the favor. This goes on until the shrimp is history, a staffer darting to clear the tray as their wine is brought out. Tynie goes to pop that open for Bobby, discovering that wasn't needed. Two glasses with "T.G&B.G. FOREVER" engraved appear in the center of the table, Bobby taking the wine from his wife to pour it for them both. Clinking the glasses together gently, they mouth as one "to my Heaven." The wine is sipped on gently, Tynie and Bobby spending more energy becoming lost in one another's eyes.

The two finished with that libation, Tynie takes the glasses into her hands, uncovering the engravement. "Awww…" "Forever baby,the only way we will have it." Bobby says as the glasses are gently slipped onto the table. Snuggling him tightly, Tynie sighs out in elation as Bobby leans down for a kiss. Enjoying that beyond the extremes of fullest, they ensue a tongue-war at 30thousand feet. Slowly nibbling one anothers lips later to separate from that, Tynie then nuzzles Bobby's pecs before happily dozing off. "Safe, loved, revered, protected, and cherished by the hottest man alive. I am one lucky woman!" She says proudly although half awake.

Petting her hair, Bobby manages to get them both on that couch with minimal disruption of Tynie's rest, his legs loosely wrapped around her. "Loved, revered, cherished, defended,and safe in the love of the sexiest woman on Earth. I am the luckiest man!" Bobby tells her as the petting stops and they enjoy being together. "Oh, lover that wasn't the only massage you're getting. Especially if we totally crash on this couch."Tynie says, still remotely awake. Bobby then notices another room on the jet marked with a sign bearing their initials. "Hold on lover." He tells Tynie, who grabs his shoulders for dear life.

That door opened by Bobby kicking it, he lays his wife on a King sized bed, pecking her cheek before whispering "I'll be right back." Racing to get their sole carry-on bag, Bobby is quickly at Tynie's feet. The bag at on the table by that bed, opened but not unloaded, Bobby leaps into bed next to Tynie. "Sorry I kept you waiting my Queen." He whispers. Rolling over to hold him, Tynie says back "I'll wait for you anyday my King." They kiss briefly again, tightening the snuggle with one arm as the two cover each other up using the other. All of their limbs entangled in a cuddle, the pair are soon asleep as one.

Their heavenly observers knew this time off was needed, keeping vigil on them and those who matter without disturbing Tynie and Bobby. Not once did Tynie's phone go off or her tattoo flinch, which was a much-needed break from the leaps Tynie'd been doing lately. The others had Sasha's back and that of everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's family, so that added to the couple's peace. Perfection streaks may occasionally break, it's how their resumed that matters.

Now for Tynie and Bobby to enjoy ten days together at a private beachhouse, this is gonna be FUN…


	45. 45

Title: BeachHouse Beginings

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Don't own Law and Order Characters, the others I do.

* * *

Tynie and Bobby were still on the private jet, and had fallen asleep when a horrendous trembling awoke Tynie. "What the hell?" She howls out, terrified. Over the address system the couple is told that the jet encountered turbulence while flying over a storm that hit after they took off. Bobby whispers "Hang on to me baby, I'll keep you protected." Clinging to him with all she has, Tynie says nothing for a moment as Bobby makes good on that by becoming her human shield. Laying atop his wife, Bobby spreads the six-foot-four frame God gave him over every inch of Tynie as she shakes underneath. "I got ya honey, it's alright" Bobby soothes in her ear. "Keep me safe babe, please." Tynie shudders out. "I will."He tells her gently while thinking "This fucking turbulence has my wife petrified!"

Seeming like eternity passed them by, the jet takes half an hour to get out of the turbulence. Tynie prays that where she clung to Bobby didn't bleed, as he worries about her more than anything. "Babe, it's over. We can cuddle properly now." She whispers, getting Bobby to sit up with Tynie in his arms. Shaking a bit still she checks Bobby's top for bloodstreaks from her hands. "I'm alright sweetie, actually I am more worried about you than having scratches." Bobby says. "That was hell!" Tynie stammers out as the shakes finally leave her frame. "I love protecting you." Bobby trails off. "You were my human shield, I felt it. Baby, that was so sweet." She mutters in reply slightly louder. "Sweet, and my job as your man. You know I would go to extremes to keep you safe." Bobby answers. "Honey's damn good at that job then!" Tynie applauds kissing him after.

Returning the affection, Bobby roams a hand down her spine to make damn sure there wasn't a tremble left in his woman's body from what just went down. Tynie moans out as this is done to her, thanking him while keeping the kiss up for everything that was done for her. Her hand roamed down his back to show her gratitude in another way, causing Bobby to moan back. They split off the love display and nip each other's lips before smiling hugely.

Knowing Tynie hadn't checked her levels in a good while, Bobby reaches a hand away to take care of that, this time Tynie does not protest. The readout being good, her kit is repacked and tossed into their catch all bag. Tynie knew Bobby hadn't taken any pills lately and asks "My King alright?" "Certainly am,don't worry." Bobby answers, but his eyes say something else. Tapping his shoulders, Tynie is released and heads to find something to have him take that medication with. A mini-fridge with sodas appears to her, and Tynie kneels to grab two before going back to her man. "I saw it in your eyes honey, please." Tynie begs as one soda's set down to open the pill bottle. Realizing she's worried sick over him, Bobby does not argue and grants her unspoken plea in a flash. The soda that was set down opened, he chases that pill down and grabs Tynie back into his arms. "Thank you baby,I love you." Bobby says with a smile in his eyes and on his face this time. "I love you too."Tynie tells him as her body is laid into his lap.

Another announcement says they're about to land, and Bobby whispers "Ready for ten days of it being just us?" "Yes I am!"Tynie whispers back finally going for her soda. Bobby reaches over and pops that for his wife, watching her sip it with a giddy smile. The two finish those in total silence before setting the cans aside and gathering up everything for stashing in the catchall bag. An attempt to stand and get everything cleaned up made by Tynie, gets stopped by Bobby who tightens his hold on her. "We don't worry about that either." He mutters gigglingly. The catchall bag in his hand by it's strap, Bobby says nothing as Tynie snails that onto her shoulder. They leave that room and Bobby is chuckling like a madman, leaving Tynie wondering why. "Oh, you'll see." Bobby says as they head for the same couch they'd been on earlier. She gives up the curiosity and starts laughing with him, discovering in that second her husband wanted her totally happy.

The jet then hits ground gingerly, and before the exit door is popped open, the address system goes off one last time to tell them their luggage was being babied into the beachhouse. "Damn, Bruno's good!" Tynie says as her laughs end. "He did learn from the best!" Bobby brags back. Tynie smilingly bows to that, not saying anything else. The exit hatch opened, Bobby then leads Tynie out and headed for where they will spend the next ten days. Tynie takes in it all, stunned and unable to speak as the house appears to her. "Ho-ly SHIT!" She yelps out finally in awe at just where they were. Their luggage was left on a porch that lead into the beachhouse as the staff quietly went back to clean up the jet. "The glasses." Tynie worries. "Ah Ah Ah. No worrying. Hubby's got this.." Bobby tells her with a plotting smile. Tynie sees that and sighs out contently.

Taking the hand that wasn't used by Bobby to lead her here, Tynie goes for half the luggage. "I gotta keep SOME muscle up for protecting you from hoes." She informs him just as a protest formed in Bobby's head aimed for his lips. Grabbing up the difference in their bags as they decide together for their other hands to break apart for this time being, Bobby prays she doesn't open the bags she has.. just yet. Not having a clue where to go from the moment she hits the living room, Tynie pauses long enough for Bobby to come around her and lead the way. Tailing him, Tynie just won't stop purring out in adoration, which makes Bobby blush with every utterance like that heard.

Entering the master bedroom, Tynie scans where they are with her jaw slamming the floor as the bags she carried get set down. "Someone's been distracted…"Bobby teases. "Umm Yeah! I AM married to the SEXIEST thing alive! Excuse me for admiring that!" Tynie kids back, with a serious hit-on line in the mix. Hearing that, Bobby lays down everything that was encumbering his body baggage-wise and darts over to her. "It's my turn to be distracted by sexiness…"He mutters in her ear. Tynie squeals at that, figuring out the best way to oblige his wishes without much else leaving her voice. "Wifey's got this." She says softly as Bobby is then lead out of that room. Every aspect of how he was tailed returned, Tynie blushes redder by the second until they reach the back of the house. Sliding the rear deckdoor open, Tynie pulls Bobby to her hip before he closes that behind them. "It's beautiful."Tynie purrs. "Not compared to the woman in my arms."Bobby answers clinging Tynie to him with his left arm, the right one leveling her with his abdomen in the blink of an eye. "Aww hottie."Tynie slurs out elatedly.

It was still dark out when they enjoyed each other's company on the deck, Tynie spinning around to be eye-to-eye with her husband. "You're the greatest! How'd I get so lucky?" She wonders. "I ask myself the same thing." Bobby answers leaning in to neck her. Tilting her head away slightly, Bobby has more room to kiss her there, his stubble scratching her skin.

The affection was delicious, and those scratches made it more so as Tynie giggled with every smooch. Tynie felt robbed when he pulled away, whimpering after forcing the giggles to stop. Bobby's neck was open for the nibble kisses to her then, as Tynie straightened her neck, going to take that invitation. He returns the tilting she gave, and Tynie took her sweet time in leaving trail after trail of kisses on his neck, careful to not mark him there too hard. His Adam's apple wound up between her lips, and she made damn sure to kiss it without biting, just to love on that part of Bobby.

Crossing the entire expanse of that sect to his anatomy, Tynie was painstaking in her trails of smooches, using those to broadcast her love. Bobby had to roll his head around quite a bit while experiencing that, groaning out in awe and admiration for the bluntness of his woman's kisses. Slowly retreating from those moves, Tynie reaches up to run her fingers through his hair and re-align his neck to it's proper lined up state. "Ho-ly Shit! Babe that was HOT!" Bobby chirps proudly. "Not compared to the man I did it to." Tynie replies. Seeing his stubble trails only on one side of her neck, Bobby goes to make that no longer the case, causing Tynie to roll her head about just as he finished when she necked him. "Gonna make my wife melt." Bobby purrs at Tynie when he sets away on that. Grabbing his shoulders tightly after several minutes pass, Tynie melts against her man as his lips make their trek across every inch of her neck, from the chin down to her collarbone. Tynie should have realized Bobby's knowledge of the body and his Italian heritage backed awareness of romance would render her unable to stand. Instead of obstructing the affection by any sort of self-slam on that, she totally basks in every move. Slipping his lips away, leaving only an enormous smile to his face, Bobby awaits how Tynie will reply. "Ho-ly hell! oooh!" Tynie swoons.

Catching his wife fully against him, Bobby uncovers his mission to cause her melting was successful. Her frame scored up into his arms, Bobby then chariots her inside, Tynie opening the deckdoor with one of her feet. "My heart is soaring, thank you my Bobby-bear."Tynie says gently. "I actually like that better than Robbie-bear, and you're welcome.." He answers. "Consider Robbie-bear a dropped petname then, since this one makes you happier." Tynie finalizes as she uses the same foot which opened the deck door to close it. "Love you Tynie-Angel,sounds like a plan."Bobby confirms as the trip to that house's living room is made.

Tynie debated mentally whether to scan over the house or keep her eyes locked into Bobby's, him discovering that all over her face. "Check it all out honey. The place is ours.I'm not leaving !" Bobby absolves with a giggle. "Well, I DO have a vantage point that is backed by the hottest muscles to exist.."Tynie boasts as her eyes do as he requested. Not wishing to dash her happiness with a self-slander, Bobby simply grins from ear to ear as his wife is spun about slowly so the view of that part to this home can be absorbed from every angle. "Ohh My God!This place is amazing!" Tynie chirps. Bobby nods as he lays them both onto the couch.

A different nagging hits Tynie, one laiden in jealousy as Bobby's asked "Am I the ONLY woman you've brought here?" "Yes.I came here with Steve ONCE when I was on a vacation from the Force. Back then it was a bachelor pad and I NEVER brought females here, he did though. I kept to myself when that happened, praying I would have a woman to love on forever and share this house with. I do now, and always."Bobby answers. "Awww, sorry I got so jealous with my question. It's just that you're mine and I don't want this place to have memories of bitches before me."Tynie answers. "There were none, so that worry goes right out the window. No need to apologize, you're territorial over me and I love it!" Bobby says ending the jealousy in his wife's mind.

He then pets Tynie's hair in hopes the emotion which caused this nagging would totally be bounced from her. "I'm so lucky. I have a brave, strong, smart, OBSCENELY sexy man. I'm protected, respected, no Worshipped, and the dedication to his love of me literally oozes out of all the things I get.*sighs*" Tynie says, basically messaging Bobby's heart that her earlier jealousies got the boot, but the remorse of them remained.

"Now and eternally, that's right baby. "Bobby mentions as he kisses her. "She got jealous! I never thought I would see !" He thinks to himself as his tongue battles hers in a romantic mosh pit between their mouths. "I cannot believe I got jealous! He's MINE!What the hell was I thinking?!" Tynie thinks to herself, intensifying the tonguelashing of Bobby's to pray for forgiveness without disturbing the kiss.

Bobby feels the force his wife puts behind her tongue, matching it as if to say to her that the frets need to bail so they can simply romance each other. Nipping each other's lips as the affection is pulled apart, they gasp together in shock as to the power of what was just mutually given. Laying her head on his left pec with her hips more along his right side, Bobby says "I am the lucky one. My wife is a total stunner, brilliant, devoted, strong and big hearted. My heart is safe in your love, and the devotion I receive is phenomenal. *sighs*" "Now and eternally, you got THAT right baby.." Tynie replies as they snuggle together for a time.

"Ya know, I've never surfed either. Sounds fun." Tynie says with a shit-eating grin. "I'll just have to remember that." Bobby tells her with a bit of premeditation to his smile. Remembering she wanted coffees on the deck at sunrise, Bobby taps her shoulder saying "Please relax here my Queen." Lifting half of herself away from him reluctantly, Tynie lays back as Bobby goes to the kitchen. "How stupid can I be? That hot thang is MINE and I got Jealous!" Tynie stammers out quietly. "I would have too if the tables were turned ya know!" Bobby says, catching what she said at the low tone.

Jumping at that, Tynie is soon lined up with her front on the back of the couch, blushing ashamedly. "I mean shame in that." Bobby whispers as he walks up to her, coffees in hand. Taking hers from him, Tynie sees the same engravement that was on the champagne glasses from earlier. Her other hand reaching out for Bobby gets taken in gently as the two head again for the back deck. They reach to open the deck door with the hands in one another's laughing as it actually works. Walking out to the deck again, they close that door exactly as it was opened before simultaneously spinning to watch the sunrise over their part of the beach. Slipping her hand around Bobby's waist, Tynie breaks the hold shared as he does the same thing to her. A cued sip of the coffees at the precise same moment, the couple say nothing as what they were viewing is admired. Leaned up against him, Tynie giggles through a sigh as her eyes dart to his, then back to the coast. Looking down on her with the same things leaving his voice, Bobby mirrors his wife's move.

They finish the coffees just as the sun goes over the tide, smiles across both their lips as Tynie says "You, Bobby Goren, are MY Stunner." Bobby turns to her more fully retorting "You, Tynie Goren, are my Hot Thang." They kiss deeply, the prior intensity made to look like a breeze carrying a rose petal as the coffee cups are still held onto by some means. Hoots and hollers are heard from the beach which cause the two to break off the affection.

"I got this."Bobby says gently heading for the other end of the deck. Standing back in loving amazement, Tynie nods and says nothing when the revelers hear Bobby bellow "YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY! TELL YOUR FRIENDS I WILL SHOOT YOU FOR RETURNING AND ANY OTHER TRESPASSERS ON SIGHT! READ THE GODDAMNED SIGN, I HAVE THAT RIGHT! GET GONE!" A huge sign declaring that is in the revelers view and they all vanish going for their phones to warn everyone they know.

Returning to his wife, Tynie worries softly "Our New York conceal carry permits may not work here." Bobby whispers "Like I said. I got this." Grabbing him up closely to her, Tynie nods saying "My Badass Protector did it again." "Always ." Bobby replies opening the deck door by sliding his hand past her frame, closing it after in the same way.

Entering the house again, Tynie is all a glow as is Bobby when their coffee cups are taken into the kitchen. Gently placing those into the sink, the two meet hands again as Tynie has an amorous look in her eyes. Flattered by the look in his woman's blue-greens, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie licks her lips as a cheetah would it's chops.

Bobby then hits a button which closes every blind in the house and secures it, as Tynie checks him out some more. Tynie lines her lips with his left ear, that lobe is nipped delicately as she says even more softly "You have an exceedingly horny wife in your arms. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Tynie's right ear lined up with his lips, Bobby returns the lobe-nip as she hears "Get us both satisfied." Then whisked into his arms, Bobby chariots Tynie to the master bedroom as she realizes he's just as revved up that way as she is. Plopping onto that mattress together, Tynie and Bobby are soon before one another, their hands aiming to rid one another of what they had on.

Their fingers make short order of getting them out of the outfits, neither one caring if those get shredded in the process. Her yearning for his sex broadcast from head to toe as Bobby gave her goosebumps wherever his hands trailed the moment Tynie's nude, she's in paradise and intimate agony at the same time. Making certain things were equal, Tynie does Bobby exactly as she is undergoing, the same reply blasted in his eyes: sheer need. Laying across the bed spread as far as her frame would permiss, Tynie moans "I've needed !" Bobby takes her up just as when they last made love, the ferocity of this session being so intense that all the others seemed like mere practices. "You aren't alone." He groans out as the prowess which leaves Tynie pretty much incapacitated speaking wise is more expansive during this romp's begin. Instinctively, Tynie's knees lock around his hips as her hands grip his back with everything she has.

"Gonna.. make.. my.. woman..Moan.. and.. SCREAM!" Bobby grunts out as his dick is shoved violently in and out of Tynie. "OH BOBBY!"Tynie wails as he keeps going from there, her hands clasped against his shoulders tightly. Groaning like a caveman who hasn't gotten any in FOREVER, Bobby ups the ante of the thrusts as Tynie tightens around him with every solitary one. Bobby proclaims mid-moan "Your tightness is so HOT!" Tynie responds before another wailing grunt leaves her lips "Your enormity.. so HOT!" Her fingernails lined against his shoulders a good time later, Tynie throws her head back in a flash to scream at the top of her lungs "OHH BOBBY!MMH!UNNNH! GIVE ME MORE!"

Usually feeling several climaxes that aren't as massive around him, Bobby is floored and at the same second hellbent on making her screamed wishes reality. Bobby again says through his guttural howls "As..you..wish..Gotta.. please.. my.. woman!" Tynie chains her replies through another bitch-punting climax as he finishes that line, Bobby getting praised for this intimacy in that. Tynie was overtaken in this lovemaking, that didn't bother her at all, Bobby's ferocity in sex being THAT good. Looking into his eyes after time had gone by undetected from each, Tynie learns Bobby's been fighting off an orgasm in the name of making her melt from his sex for a while. Bobby's urgently told through her cavewoman-like moans "Don't..fight..it..let.. me..be..flooded.. by..it.." The next thing Bobby felt was Tynie leaving a lovemark on his collarbone, which makes him urgently lose that battle. "OHHHH TYNIE!" Bobby bellows as his manhood blasts out a hurricane of come inside her. "UNNNH BOBBY!" Tynie replies in kind after pulling away in a second from the marking Bobby'd just gotten as that instigates a climax so wild no words can explain it.

Instead of only Tynie melting, both of them do simultaneously into each other's arms afterwards. The couple take a good while in reeling from that romp's aftermath, neither one saying a damn thing in that duration. Breathing jaggedly in the beginning, Tynie and Bobby later are taking full blasts of air into their lungs Bragging about Bobby's intimate powers later,Tynie says "Holy hell! Bobby,that was…Earth-shattering!" A huge smile hits his lips as Bobby answers "Tynie.. you were PHENOMENAL!" Kissing once more, the two applaud each other with a passionate tongue-moshing hotter than any other shared in the expanse of their relationship. "Gotta give it to my man like I got that's for DAMN sure!" Tynie mentions in her head.

Bobby and she finish the kiss just as they had all day, him learning of her plot by a sell-out blush across her face. "You'll have PLENTY of opportunities for that my love." He says to her as they get up and go to get cleaned up together. Taking Tynie into that room by the hand, she discovers the showerroom has a Jacuzzi tub in the place of a shower. Guiding her to that, Bobby hits yet another button to start the Jacuzzi tub and it automatically goes to full blast.

Leaning back slightly, Tynie scans his back with her eyes in prayer that her clawmarks didn't make Bobby bleed. "I take it I got more territory marks.."He says as Tynie's check reveals no reason to be concerned like that. Standing back at his hip, Tynie nods with a redefinition of huge smile on her lips. Tynie is then brought into the Jacuzzi tub by Bobby's hands, him joining her as Tynie settles back. "Wonder if she knows this isn't the only place that'll have these amenities." Bobby thinks under his breath. "OH MY GOD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU!" Tynie yips out celebratingly as he's soon dragged abruptly into her arms. Being held that tightly with such sudden power has only happened to Bobby with Tynie in negative situations, so this time he enjoys the hell out of it. This is also the first time in a great while that Tynie wasn't worried about phones going off, given how Bobby set everything up, furthering both Tynie's relaxation and motive to be such a might-backed romantic.

Setting him free of her grasp with a snail-paced reluctance, Bobby then goes to sud her up with a gentleness to his touch. That done, Bobby gets exactly as he did for Tynie, them both giggling incessantly throughout. The soap being laid aside, they cuddle up as the jets clear of it's suds against both their frames. "Now I'm curious, how the hell do I get the same reaction from you in terms of our other home and gifts…" Tynie trails off.

"You'll find a way, when it's meant to be worried about, which isn't now." Bobby replies taking her from the tub in a threshold carry. Tynie's foot hits the same button Bobby used earlier, and that tub shuts down slowly. Bobby lays Tynie onto her feet before they each towel down and wrap those around themselves. Arm-in-arm they leave the Jacuzzi tub room, aimed again at the master bedroom to get dressed,and put sunblock on. The couple goes for a sports version of the sunblock, knowing the other kind would just be sweated off, as one another are lathered in it. The day had heated up outside, and Tynie goes for a relatively skimpy tanktop and shorts with a bikini underneath. Bobby goes for asset-hugging trunks and a wife beater, figuring that their outfit idea should be matched as best as possible.

They exit that room with a bit of a gap between one another, allowing for one another to do some checking out. Bobby sees his trademark interrogation leans modified by Tynie as her eyes scroll him over, smiling at how impressively she managed that, as she yelps "Mmmm..Hot Papi!" Sleekly strutting before him after a few glances of Bobby are absorbed, Tynie makes him holler out "Oooh..Hot Mama!" Stopping dead in her own tracks, Bobby ends the distance between them as his arms go straight for her hips as if on cue. "My man knows how to please." Tynie says as her head lines with the base of his collarbone.

"As does my woman." He replies going for the front door. Aware Bobby does NOT want her worried, Tynie basks in the chivalry obtained as a four wheeler is brought to the porch. That is discovered from the inside of the front door as Bobby pulls the housekeys from a rack behind the two by slipping a hand away. Escorting his wife out, the front door is closed and locked before Tynie is again scored into his arms. The housekeys are chucked into a pocket in Bobby's trunks,the second Tynie got her hands on them. "The ONLY woman gonna lay hands on you is ME!" She whispers. Bobby puffs his chest at that, again being honored by Tynie's turf-based treatment of him.

They head for the four wheeler, Tynie wanting only to snuggle him as Bobby drove them to wherever from second one of being on that thing. Mentally noting that as such was blasted in her eyes unspokenly, Bobby obliges as the two hop on to the seat and he sets them to traveling. Her arms around his hips, other men see just how big Bobby is before even trying to holler and hoot at Tynie. Ladies see that Bobby's being held by a woman whose muscles are constantly flexing, also choosing to bail from their instinctual bellowings in a flash. Bobby laughs at that, noticing it while keeping Tynie safe on the four wheeler. Tynie replies in laughter as she discovered the people most likely to bother them are wusses to the extreme.

Arriving at a beachfront bodega, Bobby parks the four wheeler before they communally hop off. This time the keys are slid into Tynie's pocket as Bobby whispers "I am the ONLY man that's gonna have hands on you." Her chest puffed slightly, Tynie proudly sighs at her husband's territorial nature being shown. Getting to the counter, the owner of that bodga does a double take on Tynie and drops his jaw. Bobby sees that and balls a fist ready for the potential fight saying in a growl "Dude, pick up your jaw or be picked up by an ambulance.. CHOOSE ONE!" The owner does the former, seeing in a flash that Bobby was NOT kidding. "Whatever you the house." Tynie says "OK. In that case TWO of your MOST EXPENSIVE breakfast platters, with bottled waters. RUSHED!"

Bobby's still growling under his breath as the owner rushedly makes good on the mandated food and drinks, Tynie whispering "Tarzie, stand down.I'm OK." Nodding, Bobby goes from growling under his breath to realizing just what Tynie did to that bodega owner's daily profits while calmly breathing. "You didn't."Bobby says regaining a smile. "Hell, you could either hit him in the face or I could hit him where it TRULY hurts: the wallet. I went with the second one. THIS time." Tynie answers. A table for two appears to Bobby, and Tynie's lead to it by the arm gently. "Thank you baby." He tells her. "No problem lover." She replies as their meal is brought before them. The bodega owner actually tries to talk Tynie up, her yelling at the bodega owner rather obscenely slathering threats of having Bobby land him in either the I.C.U. or the morgue, or BOTH. That owner was called everything this side of Satan's left testicle, LITERALLY, in Tynie's hostile diatribe, with people unknown to Tynie and Bobby actually quoting them silently on their phones as texts flew about the couple.

Apparently Tynie's rage and the scene that bodega owner caused were plenty to cause this establishment's regulars and everyone else to bail IN DROVES. Bobby sees that as she's slid over by him saying "Everything's alright now 's eat and get the fuck outta here." Tynie suddenly wasn't sure about that, as she scanned Bobby's plate finding something suspicious in the food. "Eighty-six eating here baby. Trust me. Look." Tynie mutters pointing to his potential breakfast. He gives her food the same once over saying "Eighty-six it all!" Racing for the four wheeler, Tynie grabs the keys before leaping on, Bobby in tow. The bodega owner came back as the couple's four wheeler blazed away across the beach, discovering he failed in poisoning them just as a cop showed up. Evidently one of the other patrons there noted the same problem Tynie and Bobby did, and called it in right away before leaving totally.

Tynie sees the flashing lights of a police SUV in the side view mirror of the four wheeler, pulling over immediately. "My license is in the chamber under the seat. Neither of us is armed, whatcha need officer?" Tynie says. "You two just come from Brady's Bodega on the Beach?" The cop asks. "Yeah, that son of a psychofucking cunt kept eye-raping me, damn near poisoned us, and was plotting to rape and leave me for dead right in front of my husband. What's to ya?!" Tynie replies with hostility to her tones. "She is NOT Lying on ANY of it. I caught him saying so under his breath, about the last part." Bobby verifies. "That's all I need from you two, no need to appear. You have a good day, or atleast try to."The cop says as he waves Tynie and Bobby as free to go. The statement given from Tynie and Bobby relayed across the cop's radio and Brady is arrested on numerous felonies, ending his bodega-owning days forever.

In the place of giving Brady anymore time to their day, Tynie and Bobby elect to go somewhere else for breakfast. Tynie sees the PERFECT place for their meal, pulling over to it in minutes. Tynie shuts off the four wheeler before they again hop off, walking for the second restaurant's entryway. Approached by a man in a three-piece suit on the inside of that air-conditioned place, Tynie freezes. "Are you Tynie Goren?" The man asks.

"Yep. Whatcha need?" She answers nervously. "No need to be nervous, you JUST cracked a SLEW of rape cases for the State Police for Hawaii. I am the Commissioner, Allyn Warren, and your meals when here are on US." "HOLY HELL!" Bobby and Tynie say together, taking the offer. Allyn snaps his fingers on one hand, holding two up with the other as Tynie and Bobby are escorted to the BEST table in the joint.

Everything was perfect, the staff even keeping a silently respectful distance when Bobby and Tynie ate and shared affections. Allyn broke that trend by saying "Excuse me, Mrs. Goren, but I need to know. May my officer quote your statement verbatim so that you do not have to appear?" "It's Tynie, and I was expecting him to." Tynie answers. "Very well, you won't be bothered on this further… Oh and impressive use of obscenities!" Allyn says as Tynie hugs him. "Shaking hands is NOT a good thing with us." Bobby says as he follows suit briefly. Allyn nods replying "You two get these, lifetime passes to where we never charge you. Least I can do for the woman who helped jail the ass who did such horrid things to my daughter." "Dear Sweet Holy Christ Himself! Allyn I am soo sorry she went through that!Oh, and Thanks!" Tynie answers for the two as they grab the bottle waters before leaving, everything finished otherwise. Writing down how Tynie put that Allyn says "Thanks again, have a good one!"

Handing Bobby the four wheeler keys once outside, Tynie says "I did NOT expect THAT to happen!" "You're just that impressive." Bobby says as the passes are draped over Tynie's neck. "We put these in that chamber before taking off, don't want anything to happen to them." Tynie plans, getting Bobby to nod. The four wheeler chamber unlocked by Bobby, the passes tossed inside, the chamber door which doubles as the seat is lowered and locked. Tynie hops on first as Bobby slides before her and drives off, heading back for the house. That travel taking mere minutes, Tynie sees a little redness to Bobby's shoulders and sets to planning on caring for them later. Hopping off the four wheeler together, Bobby sees the same thing she did on him as the chamber is opened to get their passes. They head inside a bit faster than how they left, each one praying the sunburn won't be that bad, tossing the passes onto the kitchen table immediately after entering the house through the back deck door. Tynie goes straight for the fridge after Bobby locks up from the first second they get inside, hoping they have aloe lotion.

"I always keep that in the fridge, so the lotion is more cool on the sunburn." Tynie tells him as Bobby sits at the kitchen bar. Sunlight barely peeking through the shades, Tynie snaps her fingers to light up that entire sect of the house. "Hunky Protectors first." She purrs as the aloe lotion is drizzled on Bobby's shoulders and arms. Rubbing that in rather gently, Tynie prays that she handled it in time so he's not in pain during their vacation. Excess lotion then rubbed into every place not covered by his clothes, Tynie winces when her arms drape down by his hips. Bobby sees that and points for the seat by him with a concerned smile. Bestowing her the same favor she gave him, Bobby sees why she winced when patches of skin on the back of her neck and by her shoulderblades are slightly redder than the rest of her body. "My poor Angel." He pines as the lotion works magic on those areas.

"I'll just borrow a couple muscle shirts off of you so this doesn't happen again, I mean the sunburn. Assholes are inevitable encounter-wise." Tynie solves. "You mean you'll just keep a couple of those from debts, no borrowing between us."Bobby amends happily, his wife ending the need for that specific fret. "I do now." Tynie answers before concluding "We need to get better sunblock, that shit didn't do much for us today.""Good idea." Bobby plots, trailing off. Everytime Tynie leaned back, she whispered a yowl of pain as her skin hit the rear of the chair. Bobby went with that, lathering her with another coat of the aloe lotion as he silently worried about her being able to relax the rest of the time they were vacationing. "I'll be alright, more than likely by tomorrow. Yeah I fry like a chicken, but I heal from that rather fast." Tynie laughs, another new analogy throwing him off.

Putting the aloe lotion where his wife preferred keeping it, Bobby then pulls a dermatologist-caliber hypoallergenic sunblock out from behind it and has that placed before Tynie, causing her jaw to hit the floor as this is stammered out "Baby's got SERIOUS connections!" Bowing to that remotely, Bobby says "Actually, this was from one of yours. TreMarion. He insisted that, and I quote "My Babygirl not be frying out in the sun without the best shit on her to try and stop that!" Tynie nods, aware that does sound like her Daddy, saying nothing for a few minutes.

Shamefully, Bobby lowers his head and mutters "I shoulda used this earlier. If I would have, my Queenie'd not be suffering. I am no Badass Protector." Tynie's right hand races under Bobby's chin as she says "You are so my Badass Protector, I was kept from hellish things by those masculine hands and that hot body. We are both at fault for not using this earlier, neither one expected sunburn so quickly in the day. Especially since I've never been here before. Also, this is a shot for us to take care of each other. Every marriage needs those now and again." Those words rang very true and loving in Bobby's ears, which killed the shame in his heart. "Baby's amazing." Bobby brags. "Learned from the Master." Tynie fires back.

She then leaps from her seat, taking the new lotion and putting it back where Bobby had it placed, strutting from him as if to say there's no more need for shame or anything unhappy. The next thing Tynie goes for is the bottom shelf to get them freshly cold sports drinks. Bobby's set down first, Tynie lines hers next to it before rejoining him at the bar. "How…" Bobby inquires. "I just found em when putting the lotion back. I swear!" Tynie chirps, throwing her hands in midair. Checking them quickly, the sports drinks are brand new, and Bobby opens them for each one. Sipping those together in quiet, Bobby realizes that his wife was absolutely bent on keeping him cared for, just as he was Tynie. Time slid by as the sports drinks were finished, Bobby going to clear from them as to let Tynie chill. Soon back at her hip,Bobby says "Let's kick back on the couch together, just cuddle and go from there."

Leaving that chair again, Tynie takes his hand en route to that area with him slightly behind. He leans back just as in an interrogation, this time to scan for missed sunburn areas. "Oh, and the weirdest part, I can't tan from my hips down. That also means no burning, don't get why, just always been the case." Tynie says catching his moves in the glow against the TV. "That is unusual, although good to know."Bobby says. "One thing that I know I'll find HOT is my man covered in tanned skin accenting the bod that always makes my mouth water…" Tynie blurts. Ceasing the gap between them,Bobby whispers "You'll get that in a couple me." "NYAAAAHHHH!" Tynie yelps loudly, jumping up and down with her hand in Bobby's. "I've missed that reaction something fierce, it's so cute!" Bobby confesses. Stopping mid-jump, Tynie says "Ohhhh… Sorry my King. Making you miss that reaction, it is not excuseable." Before her head can hang as her feet land fully to the floor, Bobby says "Unh Unh… You won't let me have shame. Not about to let you make things unequal."

Tucking her hair softly behind her ears, Tynie says nothing as Bobby Tarzan-like carries her to the couch. Squealing in enjoyment at the muscle-display in that, Tynie yips "Tarzie DON'T put me down!" "Huh?"Bobby wonders. "I'm busy loving this!" Tynie answers as she slaps then grabs Bobby's ass with both hands. A tight squeeze given, Bobby yips "Baby!" Discovering his wife was open for tickling, Bobby takes the arm not holding her down to start that. Giggling against him, Tynie replies in kind after slowly releasing Bobby's ass cheeks from her grasp. The tickles stop soon after because Tynie and Bobby are sunburned and neither one wanted to hurt those areas on the other.

Being set onto her feet, Tynie sees the shoulder she was just on has started peeling, and she yips "Oh God baby I'm so sorry." Her hands go for that area on Bobby to pet it gently, and he tells her "It's alright babe, you didn't mean for it to happen." Shaking her head, Tynie stands on her toes to kiss that part of him flitteringly, showing Bobby she truly felt bad for it going down. Bobby giggles as his hands guide her cheeks to line with his, going in for another kiss. Tynie's arms abound his shoulders not only to be closer to Bobby, but to be stabilized against him since she was resting her weight on only her toes. Moaning out as to commend each other for the love display, Tynie secretly wishes she could drive her tongue deeper into his throat. Bobby is maddeningly passionate with the dexterity his tongue is showing Tynie's, praying in such that she'd just enjoy it all without another fret crossing her mind. They go on like this for a while, before becoming breathless and splitting off with a groaned gasp of awe at the same time.

"I believe someone said they wanna go surfing.." Bobby trails off. "You have that set up? Really? Oh my God! Bobby I LOVE YOU!" Tynie wails out excitedly as Bobby nods with a plotting grin. "Follow me." He mouths as Tynie sets herself aligned with Bobby's right hip. "More like go with you." She corrects gently as the pair go to use the new sunblock on one another. Tynie was rubbed down with that first, after Bobby rid of the outfit atop her bikini. "Ohhh dayum." He says as what little she has on comes to a full view, his hands roaming all over while making sure not one inch of Tynie isn't covered with the sunblock. She giggles at that, saying in a soft voice "Thanks." Turning to her husband, Tynie rips off the wifebeater and lathers his body with the same lotion she had covering hers.

Taunting her, Bobby flexes his muscles as she went on with that, causing Tynie to groan "Ohhh hell yeah." Finishing with the sunblock as they were both completely layered in it, Tynie struts off to put it away. Heading out the back deck door from there, Bobby points to a pair of surfboards off to the left side. "Awww, his and hers." Tynie says happily. Grabbing them both up, she half-kneels before Bobby who snares his from her hand. "You little." Tynie kids. "Hey, you won't let me overburden my body, why should I let you?" He replies in jesting tones but meaning it. From there, the couple heads for the shoreline, Tynie setting herself down to tether the board to her left ankle. Bobby follows that and wonders if she's actually surfed before. "Nope. I just guessed on how to do this." Tynie blurts as her eyes catch the wonder in Bobby's.

Coming to their feet, Tynie and Bobby swim their boards out to a waiting tide, as she gets ready to ride a wave that's easily five times her height. "Baby be careful." Bobby worries as his wife sets to the pose for going back ashore atop the board. Other surfers see that, clamoring over by where this couple got ready saying nothing as the sheer wavesize scared them out of the water. Tynie is owning that wave, actually doing surfer stunts in the middle of it as Bobby prays in silence for her safety. He joins her in riding waves, his eyes steadfastly aimed at where Tynie was on hers. The size of the wave Tynie rode was nothing to her, it seemed as if somehow she was a veteran surfer although this was her first time.

By the time she made it back to the shore, the real veteran surfers were stunned at how she managed that ride. Bobby was soon at her hip as their waves crashed into the sand, Tynie grabbing her board and smiling from ear to ear as the crowd cheered her from just outside their property line. "Dude! That wave was a MONSTER, and you OWNED it!" They told Tynie as Bobby grabbed her up close. "Thanks." She meekly replied as Bobby glared upon the males in that crowd. One of them saw how big Bobby was and told the others before everyone else seemingly vanishes from the pair's view. "Yeah.. let's bail. NOW dudes!" Tynie then spins to meet eyes with her man and says "Someone's being territorial.I love it!" "Baby, that wave was huge! I was worried about my woman.." Bobby says clinging to her for a moment. "Honey, I just made a bigass wave my bitch. The surfers you scared off were only letting me know me. I'm golden." Tynie soothes. "I know you did, it was amazing to see. I just.." Bobby trails off. "Hey now, I'm golden. Let's enjoy this.. OK?" Tynie replies, taking her man by the hand and going back for more wave-riding.

This time, Bobby caught a monster wave and Tynie's heart skipped a beat. "Oh God, Be careful." She thinks to herself, in that second realizing what Bobby'd just endured. As Tynie's odd luck would have it, she got one more monster wave to ride ashore, and soon wound up at Bobby's hip. The coast guard was driving around telling people that a wild storm was on it's way and they needed to get off the beach minutes after this couple paired up again.

"Well, we will just surf again another time."Bobby says as they untether the boards from their ankles and obey the orders given. Walking back to their deck hand-in-hand, Bobby takes the boards and stashes them where they were earlier as Tynie opens the deck door as soon as they get there. Joining one another at the hip again, Bobby says nothing as Tynie apologizes "God babe, I saw you on that wave and knew right then how scared you were. I was stupid to ignore your worries. Please forgive me." Loosely wrapping an arm around him, Tynie prays Bobby's not mad when he pulls her closer. "Hey now, I already forgave you. It's forgotten, just no more treating me like I'm about to break." He tells her with a smile.

Standing in their kitchen, Tynie realizes they forgot towels, until Bobby pulls two off the back of a chair just out of her reach. Taking hers, Bobby is dried off first Tynie using that time to eye him over. Bobby returns the moves, as the smile he had finally makes it across her face as well, a sign that she concurred with his desires. Reaching behind them, Tynie shuts the deckdoor, hitting the same button Bobby did earlier to lock the house and keep the shades drawn closed. "That was fun!" Tynie chirps.

Bobby says back "Definitely, I got to surf with the hottest woman alive!" Blushing as she picked up her outer clothes, Tynie mutters "As I did with the sexiest man on Earth!" They head for their room in order to change out of their swimgear as soon as the pair were totally dried off, and Tynie chucks her outerwear from earlier into a hamper for another time the moment they hit that room. "Wow, this place. It has powers of sorts that I didn't expect." Tynie stammers out.

"How do ya figure that?" Bobby wonders. "Our romances are hot, hell yeah. It's just they've been heated even more since we left our other house.I mean from the minute we got here, it's like.. WHOA!" Tynie answers. "Baby, I don't think it's the house that has those powers. You've been jumpy in order to handle everything for everyone, me included, lately and now you don't have to worry about that. In fact, unless it's one of your clients or an emergency, I have it rigged to where your jumpy days are totally and for all." Bobby tells her. "But my King, that could mean you don't get to relax like you want me to. We're equals." Tynie protests. "Yes we are my Queen, and how I have it rigged means your worry about my relaxing doesn't need to be." Bobby tells her as his arms hold her closer by the second.

"Ohhh, got ya." Tynie realizes from Bobby's arms as her favorite place invites her head to rest. Bobby takes them to the bed, laying down with Tynie in his arms as he replies "Love you." "Love you too." Tynie fires back, nuzzling his pecs. "Baby's been workin hard tryin to make my life better, again. How do I show my gratitude?" Tynie wonders.

"Just enjoy it all from my arms worrying. I know you'd do the same for me." Bobby settles. Her hands go for his, and Tynie kisses them all over the moment her lips are in range as Bobby hears "These two wonderful hands have done a lot for me.I never knew my man's love ran THAT deep, so much so that instead of totally relaxing with me you've planned and plotted how to get me completely mellowed out. You've taken away from yourself just to provide for me like that, and I am honored yet still thinking that I owe you." His left hand breaks from her hold as the palm traces her cheek when Tynie gets word "Owing me as you say is bullshit. No debts with us, I am supposed to provide for you. It's not only my job as your man, but the right thing to do as a gentleman." Sighs leave her lips as those words slam into Tynie's heart, Bobby meant business with every last one. His right hand goes for the catch all bag which was in that room to check his phone, wondering if anything hit while they were vacationing.

Discovering that wasn't the case, the phone is set aside as the port for charging wasn't setup yet. "I believe it's my turn to handle something." Tynie trails off ending the embrace to change the fact the phone port was still unplugged. "There ya go babe, I like how that was done." Bobby commends as she returns to him. "Thanks."Tynie peeps out with a hand outstretched for him. Knowing it's been a few hours since they ate, Tynie was planning something special for her and Bobby in the back of her head. Bobby takes her hand as they head out to the kitchen, insisting whatever Tynie had plotted was done together without saying as much. Getting there, Tynie sees Bobby go around her to begin making their lunch.

Half of her wanted to protest, and the other half wanted to be near him, so she went with the latter as their steaks were pulled from the fridge. Bobby got a T-bone, Tynie stuck with a stripsteak for herself. Witnessing that, Bobby stopped Tynie cold in her tracks , him refuting "I don't think so." The stripsteak put away, Bobby finds the other T-bone and takes over from there. Tynie then goes for the drinks, this time pulling out two beers for them as the trip to a chair in wait of Bobby was completed. "Baby's trying to put me on a pedestal, above herself.I really don't like that." Bobby thinks under his breath. Running her hands through her hair, Tynie mutters "My King IS royalty to me, I was merely showing it. I will make sure next time not to go that far."

Hearing her say that, Bobby stops and spins around to meet eyes with Tynie. "We are royalty to one another, hip-to-hip. Not one of us is above the other. EVER." Peck kissing Tynie's cheeks as tears showed themselves in her eyes, Bobby tells her without words that she needn't cry. Holding his chin with both hands for a moment, Tynie mouths "As we wish then."

A glow like none before hits Bobby's face when he reads that off of Tynie's lips. Non-verbally in such saying that at last her going to extremes being forbidden in his name was not only over, but her last utterance of some means was honored. He says to her gently "Please await me, my love.." The beers had gotten warm in that time, Tynie finding out by a quick hold on each, only to get swapped out for cold ones by her silently.

Their steaks are soon on another minigrill, as Bobby went right to work on making certain she feasted later. The fixins to go with it are made alongside, as Tynie leaned across the table to watch. Bobby's beer was then popped open and awaiting him. "Sexy, come take a break." She seeks, holding his drink out. Agreeing to that in actions, Bobby takes her beer and opens it before sipping his, replying "Thank you sexy." A quiet enveloped them as these drinks were sipped on, neither one wanting to ruin the peace with words. Getting up to clear the bottles later, Tynie gets them the cutlery needed as Bobby makes a few finishing touches. Serving his wife first, Bobby goes for his without a word in the awareness she won't eat without him.

Settling down together, hip-to-hip they feast as one, Tynie thoroughly impressed with what Bobby made for her. "I got it GOOD!" Tynie purrs out when she's done. "*clears throat* WE have it GOOD lovie." Bobby corrects as he finishes behind her. "Yes we do!" Tynie chirps out excitedly, aware that he was right. This time, cleanup was done just as they ate:hip-to-hip. Tynie could not stop blushing to save her life, nor did she want to try as Bobby returned the same. Everything handled, they go for the couch and a snuggle. Tynie plops onto the couch first, Bobby in tow with something for her pulled from a drawer beside him prior to her being scooped up. Laying against him, Bobby discovers what he had for her can be used rather simply without much disturbance. It was, and her levels were epically good as that item is set aside, Tynie not hearing a thing. "Love takin care of my woman." Bobby says in her ear. "Love the same with my man." She answers tightly grabbing his arms and wrapping herself in them.

Bobby uses his height difference with Tynie as a vantage point to eye her over, moaning out "Ohh baby...You are so fuckin HOT!" Tynie tries to roll over in his arms without breaching the hold, giving back just as she got with the eye-over. "Ohhh honey.. You're such a STUD!" She groans out as his physique is examined with meticulous patience.

Her lips then are aligned with his ear as her chin nestles against Bobby's collarbone. The next things he hears are Tynie admitting some VERY explicit desires, fantasies, and hints of plans for while they were alone together. Bobby couldn't help but grunt out like a caveman as she divulged everything, his primal side rearing out while Tynie dropped one intimate bomb after another. That testimony of sorts ended later, Tynie slides her head back to his pecs to see what he was going to do next. His hand lowered under her chin, Bobby does to her exactly as she did him, making absolutely certain that Tynie got wind of his most erotic dreams. Those words softly muttered in her ear, Tynie groaned out as if he'd just made her come wildly.

With her frame rested atop Bobby, Tynie felt one more thing rear about into life, Bobby's manhood. Bobby looks at Tynie with an animalistic lust in his eyes as her head raises to meet his. "Now baby." Tynie pleads. Scooping her up into his arms, the house is cleared from that point to their room in record time. Their room again entered, Tynie is set to her feet, only to drop to her knees. Bobby's trunks in her hands get ripped from him in one fell swoop, landing just above his feet. Stepping out of them, Bobby is soon stunned at the quickness Tynie used to grab his ass and shove his erection into her mouth. Her hands toyed with his balls as the shaft was sucked on briefly, pulled out and kissed from head-to-hilt.

Tynie's tongue lapped against a switch of flesh between Bobby's manhood and nuts, driving him wilder by the flitter. Contorting herself a bit, Tynie then tonguelashes his balls for a few moments, causing Bobby to grunt and wail in further arousal. She then pulls her mouth away from those to again deep-throat him, finding out that Bobby'd gotten harder by the second in the lapse she took with sucking him. Taking the head in only at first, Tynie stroked him wildly as her tongue licked the tips of Bobby's dick like an ice cream cone. Shoving him into her mouth by a forceful push from his ass, Bobby was soon getting the best head he'd EVER known.

Tynie was incessant with the tongue latherings as he was in her mouth, her lips tightening around it with every slip of a second. Tynie overtook Bobby this time, her hands on his ass remaining to set the pace of the blowjob. Bobby didn't mind that in the least, after all to him Tynie doing this was HEAVEN. Hating the fact he was about to explode, Bobby pets Tynie's hair and moans as the fight-back started. Tynie didn't like the idea that he was battling the release, and proves it by intensifying the sucking of his manhood to the point where Bobby erupted fiercely in her mouth. "OHHH TYNIE!" He yowls as at last his nuts were unloading. She didn't miss a drop, drinking that all down just as soon as it was fired into her lips.

Slipping away from that part of Bobby later, Tynie arises with a trace of his lovejuice on her lips, only to be licked off before him. "I loved that!" Tynie yips out proudly. "So did I, that was the BEST!" Bobby brags back. They both got a fantasy in that expression of lust handled, becoming aware of such in the glance shared between one another's eyes. The discovery of that was made by the sync they had before seemingly resurrected itself after. "I wanna slip into something more comfortable. Be right back."Tynie says holding up one finger. She strips before him, going for one of her bags to get out just the right thing to wear, or so it seemed to Tynie.

Bobby reeled in what he got for a few minutes, throwing his head back and moaning in relaxation before changing as well. Joining her at the hip, Bobby whispers "Baby's a hottie." Turning her head, Tynie sees what Bobby's in and replies "So's my baby." He'd already cleared what had been tossed onto the floor, everything placed away so that neither would trip later.

"What to do is the question." Tynie trails off as Bobby leads her to the bed. "I gotta get my woman pleased." He says softly. Her body laid against the mattress, Bobby makes short order of the outfit Tynie had on, throwing it aside in a flash. His lips started at hers, trailing down Tynie's front with fierceness that had no trace of abandon.

Every inch of Tynie that's before Bobby was nipped on, sucked on from the collarbone down, and in a few places hickeyed. "Baby pleeeeease!" Tynie pleaded as he went on, trailing off a beg for him to take and feast upon her. That was far from lost on Bobby who then took two fingers of his left hand to her core:one to flick her nub violently and the other to essentially fuck her. His tongue took the post of the nub-flicking finger, sucking her lovebutton HARD as he rammed the finger that was inside Tynie deeper so and with more power.

She bucked in time with his hand, thrusting herself against the very digit that was about to make her come like a typhoon. The tightness of Tynie's core enhanced itself around his finger, only to have Bobby pull that out and shove his mouth in it's place. Tonguing her like there was no tomorrow as his body conformed under her hips, Bobby hit her walls wildly and then tore into her G-spot. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders as both hands went straight for his hair, Tynie shoving Bobby's mouth further into her core. At the start of the climax Bobby later brought Tynie to, intermixed with grunts like a cavewoman, she bellows "OHHH BOBBY!"

Bobby's mouth was filled with her juices as they flooded down his throat, never missing a drop he lapped every last ounce up like a man seeking water from the desert. This was by far the most exquisite feasting Tynie'd ever known, even from her husband, and her yowled groans from the climax made sure he got wind of that. Slowly removing her hands from his hair, Bobby was released from that part of Tynie as her legs unlocked from his shoulders. Quivering vehemently from head-to-toe, Tynie showed Bobby with those tremors just how well he did in rocking her world. The next thing Tynie saw was Bobby atop her, resting himself on his hands with a bit of her come on his lips, also soon licked off.

Bobby lays next to her in moments, seeing Tynie is reeling in what he provided, head thrown back and unable to speak. "We both needed that." Bobby purrs, getting Tynie to moan lowly while nodding. The quivers end as Bobby holds Tynie closely to complete riding them out, showing his chivalric side after such a beastly-powered sharing. "Thatwas the most EXQUISITE. EVER!" Tynie boasts. "Thanks."Bobby answers modestly.

Snuggling afterwards, the two fall asleep for a while, peaceably spent and happy to just be together. A new closeness was felt between the two, something unexpected since they already believed that each was at the other's was proven again without discussion by just how closely they kept one another in this nap, neither one daring let go of the other.

A few hours later, they awake as one saying similarly"Love my baby!" Tynie goes from there to kiss Bobby again, soft and romantically as that is given back. They kept this one short, Bobby having something up his sleeves as he and Tynie got dressed. "Honey, did you feel a closeness.. a tighter one?" Tynie wonders. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" Bobby fires back. "Just a new way to share our paradise in life." Tynie purrs at him, now fully clothed. Bobby gets dressed after her, agreeing with how Tynie put that not saying so other than with a giddy smile and blush. Approaching her ear, Bobby says " have forever to work on what we whispered earlier to one another too.." "Work on?Don't you mean enjoy?" Tynie relays. "Exactly." Bobby confirms as they again leave that room.

"This is just the first day of our vacation, and already… WOW!" Tynie purrs as they return to the couch. "You aren't lyin!" Bobby adds smiling. "Hottie, thank you for it all. Especially waking me up to the fact that I had inadvertently tripped back into old habits about worrying and being jumpy to take care of everyone but me." Tynie says smilingly. "No problem, it was just another way to show my love and protect you." Bobby answers gathering her up into his arms. The storm from earlier still raged on, which ruined Bobby's plans for dinner. Bobby tells her "I had something special planned for us tonight, but it'll have to wait apparently." "Oh Honey, you KNOW I will wait for you and those romantic moves for as long as it takes. We have eternity, this place is ours to return to, so why worry that gorgeous mind anymore?" Tynie answers, absolving Bobby's concerns.

Nothing else said on that topic, Bobby snares Tynie up closer as her neck is nuzzled. "I have the greatest woman ever!" He whispers. "As I have the most perfect man!" She fires back as they share in another glowing smile. "Sweetness, you've worked wonders in my life, especially as of late. I want to show you in ways outside the bedroom what that means to await your wife?" Tynie declares as her hand taps Bobby's arms. "You know already that I will. As long as it takes." Bobby answers as Tynie goes to the kitchen, while he lines himself up where the back of the couch covers his abdomen, his arms drape over the top silently.

Tynie is flying across the kitchen trying her best to not keep Bobby waiting when he says "Sugar, slow . I don't mind waiting, really." "Busted!" Tynie thinks to herself, complying with his words immediately. "Gotta break my honey of these mad dashes, the worries, and the jumpiness. Don't want her loving heart to have all that extra stress."Bobby worries to himself as she goes about making their dinner. "Are jalapeños a problem with my baby?"Tynie shoots off. "No jalapeños. I got a woman hotter than those can ever be." Bobby answers.

Floored, Tynie halts dead in her tracks as Bobby takes the shot to join her in the kitchen before she knew it. "I saw you dart around baby, didn't like it at all. You were panicking about my being kept to wait, and that scares me because the stress on your heart it adds. No more jumpiness for anyone other than clients or emergencies. Please, hot mama." Bobby explains ending in a beg as his arms abound Tynie. "So my stopping that all would make you happy?"Tynie says. "Not only that, but it'll be better for my baby." Bobby says as he silently resolves to await her in that room instead of the couch. "Ok then. Consider it done." Tynie finalizes as she swats Bobby on the ass before continuing with their meal preparations. The next thing she feels is Bobby going in for an ass-swat, and adding a brief grab.

Giggling at that, their meal is prepared by Tynie who won't stop smiling and cannot end the glow on her face to save God's life. Bobby witnesses that, matching it as at last the relaxed version of his wife was returned with new elation to him. The only reason Bobby got up before being served was to get them a beverage, settling on a vintage White Zin that came in two small bottles. Arranging that so they were side-by-side some more while eating,Tynie presents both their meals simultaneously as Bobby opened the wines. Sitting next to him,Tynie and Bobby eat together at the same clip, smiling and quiet. Finishing together, Tynie is pulled in for another wildly deep kiss, Bobby wanting to show his love without bothering to use speech.

Slowly releasing one another from that, Tynie sighs out and grins big as life as Bobby says gently "Await me, my perfection." Nodding, Tynie kicks back as Bobby clears everything from that meal. The wines went untouched until Bobby got back, Tynie's being opened first, then his. "To the angel of my heart, the love of my life, I adore you now and forever. More than words can say."Bobby toasts. "To the protective man of my dreams, the love of my life, and the sweet angel of my heart. My adoration is matched only by yours of me,words unable to explain. I love you." Tynie fires back happily. Bottles clinked they sip the wines and totally relax from the day together.

Pulling hers away from her lips, Tynie boasts "My man knows how to rock my world in more ways than one." "As does my woman for me." Bobby answers, his wine already set aside. Tynie tries to snuggle Bobby in the chairs they overtook, only to have him shake his head saying "These chairs weren't meant for that my love, I don't want you hurt in the name of being close to me." Grabbing both bottles as she saw they were emptied, Tynie chucks them into the trash before they go to the couch. Tynie stops at the end of the couch from their trek to that area, saying "My King's turn to be fully stretched out. Besides, I wanna lay in your arms like that. Totally comfy together." Granting her wishes, Tynie is pulled onto Bobby so their hips are lined up, as the rest of each flows onto the couch similarly.

Recounting the day, Tynie says happily "I've had a great one. My man was very protective, loving, just flat out perfect!" Bobby hears that and realizes she didn't care about the mistakes, they'd truly been discarded from her mind. "My day's been wonderful too. My woman has been just as protective and perfect as I am seen." "Who knew ten days undisturbed in a beachhouse we now call ours would bring about this new closeness?!" Tynie wonders. Tapping over by her cross tattoo, Bobby replies happily "Who do ya think? I mean other than our family." Bursting out in laughter as one at that, the couple at last end any notions of unhappiness or concern that showed in their first day away from it all.

Seeing Tynie make all the moves that say she's sleepy, Bobby watches her get situated on top of him in the slight modifying of their snuggle with a huge grin on his face. "My sugar's given me the world, I love you for that and eternity!" Tynie says softly as Bobby's pec is kissed and nuzzled. "My sweetheart has given me everything I dreamed of. I love you for eternity and am honored by that all!" Bobby says as he lightly raises Tynie's lips to his for a quick kiss. Soon as that ends, Tynie's head lays against his pec in a swift-yet-gentle motion. "My Queen's exhausted." Bobby whispers. "So's my King. " Tynie purrs back, picking up on that without Bobby's admission. Not wanting to disturb his wife's comfort, Bobby takes his time in scooping Tynie into his arms. Tynie let him chariot her to the master bedroom one last time that day, vowing in her head that to keep Bobby happy her jumpy worry-wart days were over.

Tynie is again laid onto the mattress in mere moments after leaving the couch, this time gentler than a feather dropping through a breeze. Bobby lays aside her once more, as she ends the gap between them for their nightly cuddle. Bobby covers the two up in a sheet given the fact they ARE in Hawaii, so that neither one gets too warm while sleeping. One last kiss shared,this time romantic-yet-wild, and the two find themselves awaiting slumber as their hearts celebrated the new peace and closeness within their relationship.

Their heads knew that the closeness and peace were gift from the couple's heavenly observers, but also refused to disrupt Tynie and Bobby in the reality that this was their first vacation as man and wife that wasn't held at home. Slumber arrived, the peace and closeness between Bobby and Tynie being its escort.

A beachhouse to call their own,beginnings of romantic and personal renewals, and still nine days in Hawaii..The fun's only started…


	46. 46

Title: Peace Bestowed At The Beach (Family's Coverage)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

The next day begins with Tynie snuggling Bobby as they laid side-by-side. Her arms abound his shoulders as she whispers "Morning Sexy.." Kissing her instead of verbally replying, Bobby shows love in the first moves of the day."A woman could get used to being woke up like this.." Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss is returned to Bobby. Laughing while the affection droned on, Bobby learns that his wife loved what he did. Splitting off from that in the place of biting her lower lip, Bobby kisses it briefly as her smile shines in his eyes. Not a care in the world, Tynie giggles again, this time saying "We are totally keeping how you replied when I woke up. Hell, we're replacing my wakeup with yours!" "Works with me, those lips are delicious.." Bobby purrs. Feeling as if she was personally in flight, Tynie slides onto Bobby's lap while her hands still traipsed his shoulders. "Someone's totally mellowed.." Bobby teases. "Umm, yeah. You wanted me this way.. remember?" Tynie replies with a grin. He then slips Tynie to where the areas that were sunburned could be looked over. "Well I'll be damned.." Bobby trails off. "Told ya!" Tynie chirps back as Bobby carries her off the bed. True to what she told him yesterday, the sunburned areas had only remotely peeled and were starting to tan. "Even though I tan kinda weird, I still wanna work on that from head to toe.. as best I can. You shouldn't be the only one with tanned skin accenting what makes my mouth water, body wise." Tynie plots. "We'll do that together, later.." Bobby responds as the trek out of their room began.

Just then Bobby's phone goes off, and Tynie damn near jumps. "I got this.." Bobby says turning back to the blaring device. Steve's on the other end telling them that Oliver is all set up with the estate issues and they're both back in town. Also informing the couple that Steve's handling something that came up while they were gone. Someone connected to Brady from yesterday tried breaking into their home, and Bruno got him just in time. Everyone else, Sasha included was fine."Dude, make sure Bruno has ANYTHING he wants for this, and set Oliver up with a retirement trust, a decent sized one. Oliver's also to have healthcare benefits, Tynie's orders. Tell him that's in place of the contract, my orders. We don't want him as an employee when he can be deemed family." Bobby mandates.

"Consider it done brother!" Steve says before they hang up. Tynie was seated in Bobby's lap as that conversation happened, and reads the anger in his eyes. "Bruno saved us baby, some dipshit connected to dude we got arrested yesterday tried breakin into our house. Sasha's 's back in town too." Tynie reels at that saying "Tell me you got Bruno and Oliver hooked up like there's no tomorrow.. especially after this." Nodding, Bobby replies without another word, trying to check his rage. "Hottie, it's handled now. Steve was on that shit like bad on my hairday.. please try to relax.." Tynie consoles. Laughing at how his woman put that, Bobby strokes her locks as his phone is set aside with the hand away from Tynie, answering "I actually love your hair." A fistpump given the sky, Tynie yips "It worked!" "Oh hell no.." Bobby says back. "YEP! You've been trying to get me not to jump and be relaxed, so I figured my unorthodox use of language could do the same for my King.." Tynie confesses. Holding her closely, Bobby says "Thank you baby.." Tynie mouths "Anytime.."

Making another attempt at trekking across the house,this time Bobby takes his phone with him. Tynie sees him go for it, only to stash that device in her bust for the time being. "This is temporary, I did it so that my man can hold me with both those sexy hands.." Tynie relays as Bobby smiles. Traveling in his arms across the house to the kitchen from there, Tynie is all giggles as her man literally has her swept from her feet. Settling her down to the floor as they get in the kitchen, Tynie pulls Bobby's phone from her bust to see a text from Steve saying he got everything taken care of that Bobby wanted atop what hit and they will not be bothered again, barring an emergency with Sasha. Replying with gratitude, Tynie sets that device down. "Like I said, Steve's been on this shit like sexy on my man. It's all over with.. handled, across the board. Lord willing nothing happens with Sasha, but that will be the ONLY reason we are bothered again." She announces as Bobby makes their coffees and breakfast.

Catching the hit-on line in her explanation, Bobby blushes as he replies "Thanks baby, or should I say stunner.." "Eek!" Tynie squeals as her face goes totally red from a blush just inside Bobby's view. Sitting to await him at the kitchen bar, Tynie hears "My baby's so cute when I get to hear the girly reactions.. God have I missed those.." "Cut ya a deal then lover, unless I am dealing with client affairs, I will be happy to give you the girly reactions you love so much. When with my clients or handling their legal needs, I am going to have to be a bit cold to those in the name of professionalism." Tynie offers trying to mask her shame. Walking over to his wife, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie before saying "You have a deal! I love you!" Tynie says nothing as Bobby pecks her cheek and mutters "Wait here…" The shame of hearing Bobby admit what he missed is gone from her heart in seconds as Tynie revels in how they corrected that, as one.

Witnessing Bobby walk as if the floor was laiden in clouds, Tynie giggles in the knowledge that SHE is why he did that. In minutes, her coffee and breakfast are presented, Bobby's gathered up afterwards before Tynie can protest. They sit side-by-side as Tynie says "I love seeing you so happy, the way you walked a minute ago… I missed."Bobby says "The deal you offered, I figured it cut both ways given the fact I'm your head of security." "Alright then, but NO more business talk until the day after we get home.." Tynie absolves. "Good plan..Stunner.."Bobby finalizes as they eat. Tynie is floored by just what she's feasting on, swearing that Bobby will get something to make his jaw drop later in the same regard, without saying as much. Their meals finished, Tynie and Bobby sip coffees together all smiles, this time together totally recharging their romantic batteries. Bobby finishes his first, only to see Tynie stop sipping hers to clean up before he can get out of the chair. Returning to Bobby, Tynie grabs him up into her arms and plants a kiss to his lips which is more potent than Bobby saw coming. Hellbent on replying to that in kind, Bobby shows her just how powerful his affections can be after getting some of her stronger ones. Pulling away from that, Bobby tells her "Now to make good on a few promises.." Grinning and willing to follow him anywhere, Tynie motions for Bobby to lead the way. Going for their best sunscreen, Bobby lathers her up first before getting the same.

Walking out onto the deck, Tynie sees a pair of flashing lights on their property. "I got this, hubby stay here.." Tynie informs as she darts off the deck to see what's up. Racing straight to the vehicle whose lights she saw from the deck, Tynie sees Allyn. "Hey man, what's up?" She asks. Allyn leans in and says "Stopped a kid abduction. The kid ran on what I believe is your land because of that sign about shooting trespassers. The mama followed him, the father doesn't have custody or rights to the kid and tried fixing that with a gun." Tynie whispers back "If dude they ran from comes on this land I WILL open fire on his ass, as will Bobby. Same with any other trespassers. We're certified for conceal carry by the way, and I am a Lawyer out of New York.I will provide my bar card if ya need to see it." Allyn nods and writes that down before saying "We'll get off your land now, have a good one. We have your statement, counsel. You're on vacation, no need to see your credentials now." Tynie waves as Allyn drives the mother and kid away. Tynie then runs back to Bobby, paler than a ghost in the face. "Baby.. what is it?" Bobby worries. "A little kid and his mama were just enjoyin time on the beach when some dude, the non-custodial father, runs up on their asses armed to the teeth. Allyn told me they came here because of that trespasser shooting sign we have, and he will get word out about me opening fire on the asshole or any other trespasser. Claimed you would too, and that you wouldn't be mad at the little man for running and awaiting the authorities on our land. Dropped the bomb that I'm a lawyer out of New York and that we're certified for conceal carry, even offered to show my bar card to Allyn.. the little shit refused on the grounds I'm on vacation." Tynie weeps. Holding her with all he has, Bobby whispers "You did right.. it's handled.. all over now..Shhh.. the kid's safe.. so's the mama.." Tynie cries out "It was all a gut reaction, I swear.." Bobby says softly "It's all good baby.."

Going slowly from bawling in sympathies for that mama and kid to basking in Bobby's muscles, Tynie winds up sighing as a woman in love after several minutes. Hearing the sighs that tell him usually Tynie's feeling better, Bobby asks "How about we sunbathe here on the deck?" Two deckchairs with extendable foot rests set up for them appear in Tynie's view, who then says "Absolutely!" Taking the one on the left, Tynie is laid across and awaiting Bobby to join her. That delay wasn't too long as his frame overtook the deckchair on the right. Facing her man and relaxing in the sun, Tynie prays she doesn't wind up redder than a lobster just to match her man's tan. Bobby matches her pose, their eyes locked on one another for a while, both trying not to be crispy from sunburn.

Rolling over after about half an hour, Tynie is soon tilting her head against the top of the deckchair, again Bobby's in tow on that. Another half an hour in the sun for both, and Bobby waves to Tynie making sure she didn't doze off before they head in for awhile. "I was staring over the man of my dreams, not sleeping.. ya silly!" Tynie says as Bobby opens the deck door. "As was I with my Stunning wife, just didn't want you burned from crashing out there is all.." Bobby tells her in reply. Tynie reaching behind her to close the deck door from moment one of them being inside, Bobby is all a glow and smiling. "Now THAT'S what I like to see across my man's face.." Tynie trails off. Soon matching his expression, Bobby walks up to her saying "That's what I like seeing across that sexy face.." Squealing like she did earlier, Bobby realizes Tynie meant every word of the deal she cut over breakfast. Without saying as much, Tynie and Bobby head back to their room to go for the Jacuzzi tub. Only allowing loving sighs and giggles to traipse the air in the house, they refuse chatter in the name of bathing in a peace which was just bestowed them last night.

Arriving in that room, Tynie stops by the bed to check her sugars, as Bobby goes for his pills, both aware the other would worry sick if that wasn't handled. About to straight shot his pill with nothing to chase it,Tynie holds up one finger and goes for the mini-fridge and a soda. Her levels were golden,and the kit had been reloaded just as Bobby tried that before her. Her eyes blasting a worry over the fact such was nearly done in her presence, Bobby takes the soda and apologizes with his eyes. The pill gone and the soda split between them, Tynie chucks the can into the trash over her left shoulder from her right hand without looking. Bobby's jaw hit the floor upon seeing that, Tynie bowing slightly before they complete the travel to their Jacuzzi tub. Tynie kids as Bobby hits the button to start everything up"Lemme guess, first shot you get while we are here, you're gonna enter us in a couple's basketball tourney or something.." Bobby answers "Maybe.. For all you know I could have already." With everything medical needed already stashed for later and Bobby's phone planted onto the counter, he hops in first as Tynie's jaw slams the floor at his reply.

She slides in behind him muttering "You little sneak.." "It's a one day thing, starts in a few hours. We'll have fun. I'll get to see my woman show off her skills.." Bobby says holding Tynie while washing her down with the other arm. "I haven't seen my man's skills on the court, yet.. That's gonna rock!" Tynie answers, soon returning the favor. They soak for a few minutes, then get out hip-to-hip as Bobby scores them towels. Drying one another off, Tynie bumps the shut-off button as Bobby gets his phone from the counter.

Heading for their room, Bobby tells her softly "Go for the third bag from the left.. got something for ya.." Tynie sets right away to heading for that area, pulling a muscle tee that covers her shoulders, but is sized for Bobby. "Protected By Bobby Goren.. Forever.." Written across the front, Tynie cries out "Aww honey.. thank you.. Gotta get you one." Bobby pulls a similar one, with nothing on the front saying "You did already." Tynie slips into another bikini, this one less skimpy prior to putting that tee on, given where they were to be in time. Immediately after, Tynie tucks that tee in so that it wouldn't mask the fact she actually had anything on below the hips, since her shorts would have been covered by it.

Bobby is soon dressed matching her damn near perfectly style-wise, and they head out of the master bedroom after he scores and pockets his phone. "Hold it baby, I have an idea." Tynie says reaching for his phone, continuing. "This is temporary, I will have you change it back when we get home." Bobby's voicemail is altered to say they're in a place where cellphone use is prohibited and the signal reception is shit. Telling all callers to leave a message and vowing they'll answer it as soon as they can, Tynie hangs up Bobby's phone and sets it in her pocket until they reach the kitchen bar. "Genius.."Bobby chirps. "Hell, Steve said that barring an emergency with Sasha we won't be bugged again. Not only that you cannot say that what I put on there is implausible. I'd rather claim this and be wrong than have my man's phone damaged if not destroyed in the basketball tournament." Tynie admits as the two make way across the house. "Thanks baby, you're right.. Nicely done.." Bobby cheers as he sees her set his phone aside from the moment they cleared the kitchen. "Eh.. I have my moments.." Tynie replies modestly.

Tynie's phone never left the catch-all bag, and in fact hadn't been turned on either. Bobby whispering "Yes we brought your personal phone, but that was in case something happened to mine. Anyone who calls it gets forwarded to my voicemail anyway." "Genius.." Tynie chirps as they head out the back deck door again. Opening it with the hands that each other held, Tynie and Bobby laugh when it works one more time. Sliding to the deck, Tynie closes it with the hand away from Bobby, hitting a not-so-noticeable button to secure the house. "Yeah.. I found that when darting off the deck earlier.." She confesses as Bobby scoops her up into his arms. Before she can wonder who has the four wheeler keys, a chain appears around Bobby's neck with them attached. Delicately pulling that from him, Tynie says without words that she's driving.

Giggling at that, Bobby nods knowing in a way why she did that. "You little sneak.." He teases. "What? Because I want my man to hold onto me and send a message to assholes that I am protected while I drive?" Tynie answers. "I figured that's what you wanted.." Bobby laughs as they get to the four wheeler. Hopping on together, Tynie revs the four wheeler up as Bobby holds onto her. Settled on, Tynie drives them off their land as Bobby tells her "It's only a few houses away from here, ya won't miss it." "Got it lover.." Tynie answers as the travel to that tournament is halfway over.

Sure enough, Tynie didn't miss it,hell no one could given all the flags that advertised the tournament. Pulling over away from the entrance, She shuts the four wheeler off. Bobby hops off first, taking back the keys and pocketing them in his trunks where the pocket could be secured, Tynie for once in tow. The competitors see who is walking up, some laugh and jeer, others stare in total fear for their lives. Tynie hears the jeers, electing to channel her rage for onto the court, where she can own them in a positive way. Bobby sees the anger in her eyes, matching her plans for handling it as they head to sign in. "Tynie and Bobby Goren.." She tells the registrar. "Yeah… you two are already set up. You'll be called when it's time for you to play." Tynie learns as they head away from that table.

Leaning into Bobby, Tynie says "If we go against those jeering assholes.. I am gonna OWN them on the court.." "Me too baby.. me too.."Bobby tells her as they find a spot to stretch out before playing. Three sets of couples played, two of them IMPERIALLY sucking at basketball, and Tynie made notes in her head as to who those were.. for later. Tynie and Bobby called up next, they kiss briefly before hitting the court, and she got her wish. The competitors were a pair who jeered them prior, Tynie shit talking them while pointing to Bobby and herself "On this court… your asses are OURS.." "Prove it!" The other couple jeer back, Bobby biting back the urge to say they'd regret those words.

The ball tossed into midair, and Tynie is skybound to retrieve it before the other player had a snowballs shot in hell of that. Making her way across the court like she was on national TV, Tynie shined and showed off before making an EPIC slam dunk which started with a leap from 250 feet away. "DAYUM!" The audience shouted as Bobby got the ball back afterwards. Checking it to the other couple, Tynie was all on the man of that pair like stanky on a skunk, not letting him get a basket to save Christ's life. The woman of the pair opposing them not having a clue how to play basketball basically stayed within range of Bobby without demanding the ball.

This time, the man checks it in to Tynie, who sends the ball flying straight to Bobby's hands. "GO baby!" She bellows as Bobby does his best to match what he saw earlier, mastering it in moments, from behind his back. "DAYUM!" The audience again shouts as the opposing couple start realizing that they were in fact toast on the court. Tynie saw that in how shittily they played after those two dunks, Tynie and Bobby perpetually owning them from that point on. The audience got recurrent breezes as Tynie kept right on showing off different dunk-styles, as did Bobby, which kept them on the edge of their seats. The man of the second couple elected trying to assault Tynie for the ball, only to see her use Bobby as a stunt prop for another slamming basket. They were in midcourt as the opposing man went to grope Tynie, Bobby crouched a bit to guard her possession of the ball as Tynie lept from his shoulders to the basket, actually doing several midair flips before dunking.

"HOLY SHIT!" The audience cheered as a ref showed up to pull the opposing man from the court, having only regulated who checked the ball in and kept eyes on points until what was tried against Tynie. Stopping the game cold, the ref announces "This couple is disqualified for brutal force attempted on their competitors. The winners are Tynie and Bobby Goren!" Coming down from the slam dunk, Tynie heard it all as her feet hit the court, smiling big as life. Bobby ran to her, praying that his woman was OK after everything dude tried. "Yeah, I'm golden.. by the way, how are your shoulders?" She fires back "Pretty good actually.." Bobby answers as they leave the court. Discovering this tournament was solo-elimination, Tynie and Bobby only had one more game before winning it all. There was a sudden mandatory break between the games as the refs went around and checked for other female assaulting assholes, disqualifying all couples who had one. Bobby and Tynie go for the cooler used by players for a drink and a relayer on their sunscreen, both provided them for free. Many guys were pulled out of their games after audience members I.D'd them as commiting that act against female competitors, and most of those people had to be removed by police force.

Bobby and Tynie sat back and chilled as the wait for word on when they'd play again was underway, which took about an hour. Headed back to the same court they just came from, Tynie and Bobby wound up paired against the SHITTIEST players in the tournament. Before the other couple bothered arrive on the court, Tynie whispered in Bobby's ear "Now's my man's turn to totally shine. I got the dude covered.." Realizing in a flash why his wife said that, Bobby answers "Yes love.. be careful.." They nod and fistpound before the opposing couple made it to midcourt. The ball tossed in midair again, Bobby was all over getting it for he and Tynie as the dude was too chickenshit to make that leap.

Tynie grinned vindictively as she made damn sure that dude didn't get anywhere near the ball, using her entire frame as a brick wall in motion. Bobby saw that the wife was also a wussy, refusing to get to close to him and still claiming she was going for the ball in her wails to the other man. The next thing Tynie saw out the corner of her eye was Bobby shining on the court rocking every move to the basket. The other woman checked the ball in rather weakly, actually grunting while doing that as Tynie gathered it up and shot it to her husband. These two knew like the back of their heads this game was pretty much theirs from that point, the opposing couple being THAT bad at basketball. Audience members jeered the opposing couple adding "You guys talked shit about this couple, especially the wife and you CAN'T play? WHAT THE HELL?!" Tynie's vindictive grin grew at that, learning that she had witnesses to unspoken suspicions as she and Bobby totally OWNED the other pair points-wise.

The other woman then tried her hand at assaulting Bobby for the ball, the ref pulling her out immediately. "This game is called on account of an attempted assault. The winners again are Tynie and Bobby Goren!" The ref announces as Tynie rared back ready to fight the bitch who pulled that move. Bobby saw the "Ready to fight" look in his wife's eyes, pulling her into his arms urgently, saying "No lover.. they're not worth it.." Nodding, Tynie calmed down rather fast from that emotion as she heard the audience shouting "They got theirs! Congrats you two!" Being taken to the registrar's table again by the ref, Tynie and Bobby hold hands as they are applauded every step of the way. An enormous trophy handed them, Tynie whispers "Getting this thing home on a four wheeler's gonna be interesting.." Allyn says to her "We'll deliver it wherever you want, later today, since my officers will be swarmed with all these assault cases." Not knowing he was there, Tynie jumps before asking "Got a pen?" Allyn hands her a pen and paper, soon getting Tynie and Bobby's New York address. "Oh, and have it set up to where this badboy needs signed for.. please." Tynie inquires. "That's how I roll package wise anyway."Allyn confirms as the two hug, startling everyone else around them except Bobby. Suddenly pictures and texts flowed to everyone who wasn't there but was known to those present saying "NEVER MESS with Tynie and Bobby Goren… She's IN with the State Police Commissioner!"

Bobby hears someone say that verbatim, bursting into laughter afterwards telling Tynie "We apparently have a shared kickass connection.." "We sure do.." Tynie laughs back as Allyn waves an officer over. Tynie whispers the description of her four wheeler to that officer, telling him to "Check that son-of-a-bitch like you're in the Crime Scene Unit. Leave NO inch unexamined!" Nodding, that officer and his partner dart off to obey Tynie's wishes, her discovering they WERE with the crime scene unit from the lettering on the back of their t-shirts. "Oh hell no.." Tynie giggles out, and with Bobby hearing it all, he joins her without saying anything else for a couple minutes.

"Allyn, explain something to me right quick would ya?" Tynie poses after the laughs end. "Sure." Allyn answers "Why's there a pair of CSU guys checkin people's rides?" Tynie asks. "The reason for that is we got word that some of the spouses of who tried to assault other players were gonna manhandle people's vehicles…" Allyn replies "Got it from there dude!" Tynie cuts him off. The CSU guys show up moments after that talk saying "Tynie, the four wheeler.. it's clean. We did exactly as you said.." Hugging them both, Tynie accidently knocks those officers back slightly, whispering "Don't file battery of a peace officer charges, I meant this in gratitude." "We know.. don't worry.. no charges.." The CSU guys answer as that hold ends.

The very people who texted warnings earlier added in new texts "OH SHIT! WE LITERALLY JUST HEARD that Tynie and Bobby Goren are on FIRST NAME BASIS with the Police Commissioner for Hawaii, close enough that they HUG! DO NOT STEP TO THEM.. EVER!" Tynie actually hears someone say that in a text-to-speech app, causing another round of raucous laughing with Bobby and Allyn chasing her on that.

Bobby and Allyn hug briefly, Tynie in tow before the pair head for the beachhouse, their trophy soon to be sent to New York. "I'll text Steve to let him know, later.." Bobby says as he pulls the keys to their four wheeler from his pocket. The trip to that ride has Tynie wanting to ride to the beachhouse like Bobby did for her on the way there. Evidenced in an asshole-free trek home, the texted word got around, Bobby and Tynie basking contently in the newfound lack of problematic people crossing their path.

Bobby hops on first, Tynie flowing on behind him as her arms abound his hips before they drive away. The audience from that day cheered as they left, happy to have gotten to see the prowess they shared on the court. Inside twenty minutes, Bobby and Tynie were back at the beachhouse, pulling up to the back deck. Tynie hops off first, waiting to escort Bobby inside, only to be gathered to his hip from second one of Bobby's standing away from that ride.

"Baby's got mad skills in basketball.." They say together happily. Hip-to-hip they go for the deckdoor, Bobby using the same mostly-concealed button to unlock it before sliding that open for Tynie. Strutting inside, she pulls Bobby inside with the hand that held his from the moment they left the four wheeler. Taking that display in, Bobby smiles broadly as the deck door is closed by the hand not in hers. "Check me for sunburn lover?" Tynie asks as the top she wore comes off. "None that I can see.." Bobby answers as his hands gently trail her body to test for sensitive spots that may have been made so by the sun. Uncovering none, his tee comes off and Tynie returns the favor, with the same results. Picking up their T-shirts, Tynie and Bobby go for one another's arms, giggling with every step. "The way you rocked that basketball court.. very enticing to see.." Tynie purrs in his ear. "Same here baby.." Bobby whispers back.

Lining his face away from her ear, Bobby walks them back to the secure-everything button, hitting it before boasting "The way you stunt dunked was AMAZING!" "Thanks, and I couldn't have pulled it off without those broad shoulders helping me…"Tynie fires back as the house is locked up with the shades on that floor staying down. "I will always help you.. anyway I can.." Bobby answers modestly as they kiss for a few moments. That affection separated with their lower lips being kissed, a new curiosity hits Tynie. "Ya know what I wonder? If that stunt dunk lands on the news…"Tynie ponders as Bobby goes to check his phone, keeping his wife close in the arm away from their kitchen bar. No messages on it, he texts Steve about the trophy and learns that in fact Tynie's stunt dunk made NATIONAL news. Steve getting a "Oh Hell No.." reply, Bobby shows the whole conversation to Tynie who replies while jumping up and down "NYAAAHHHH!"

Bobby's text-to-speech app relaying Tynie's answer, Steve laughs and congratulates her before that talk ends and Bobby's phone is set aside. "If my baby wants to, I was thinking we could go clubbing after dark.."Bobby plans. "OH HELL YEAH!" Tynie yelps, taking Bobby against her frame in a tight hug. "Anyplace you wanna go, I will be at your hip.."She tells him softly as they go again for the jacuzzi tub. This time not only to get the sweat and remnants of sunblock off, but also to mellow out in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby communally walk as if on air.

"Clubbing on a four wheeler.. interesting.." Tynie purrs out. "Not necessarily.. that's all I am saying.." Bobby answers as they hit that room. "I love it when you get all mysterious.." Tynie slurs at him elatedly, as the Jacuzzi tub is turned on by Bobby. Slipping out of what was left upon her, Tynie enters that tub first, sitting back with a huge grin. Bobby follows her move-for-move on that, being gathered up into Tynie's arms from second one of being in that tub. Releasing him so they could both take in the relaxation from the jets, Tynie's face is plastered with a glowing blush. Her expression returned, Bobby slides next to Tynie as the two mellowed out together.

Taking about an hour to just relax in the jets, Tynie then spins around to wash Bobby, petting him from head to toe in the process. Laying back afterwards, Bobby does exactly as his wife just finished, with one change:planting a hotly deep kiss on her lips. Enjoying the romantic tongue-lashing Bobby gave, Tynie mirrored it with hers in his mouth, only allowing happy moans to echo from their voices. Walking out of the Jacuzzi tub with that affection underway still as the suds were gone from their bodies, Tynie bumps the shutoff button with her elbow as Bobby pulls away an arm long enough to get them towels. Separating from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby dry one another off before wrapping the towels around themselves. Approaching her, the second his chin levels with Tynie's ear Bobby whispers "Got me a hot woman.." Leaning against his pec, Tynie replies in kind "Got me a hot man.." Going again to their room Tynie and Bobby choose to wear something comfortable-yet-appealing so that they needn't change for clubbing later. The pair then go for Tynie's level-check device, Tynie learning she's golden, that gets stashed away as loaded to be used before bed. Finally leaving that room entirely, Tynie walks slightly before Bobby with a new strut to her hips. "Oooh!" Bobby yowls as she kept that on all the way to the kitchen bar.

Taking the hint that she wanted him to cook for them, Bobby does so with a lighter meal planned since they'd spent so long in the sun. As he began that preparation, Tynie realizes they don't have their VIP club passes, saying "I'll be right back." Getting up from her seat and walking with the same newer strut to her hips, Tynie isn't gone too long in retrieving those but does so without bolting. Sitting down where she was before, the passes donned to her neck, Bobby takes a break and gets them sodas before removing those from her frame. "I've been thinking, since we don't know when a storm's gonna hit that maybe we should keep that voicemail message until we go back home. Periodically checking the phone, but NOT in the view of a lot of people we can still keep tabs on Sasha and everyone else. I say that about being in a load of people's view because of today's asshole-related experiences, don't want them repeating or worsening." Tynie explains. "Sounds great to me baby.. you genius.." Bobby chirps as her soda's popped open and handed over.

Bobby'd kept eyes on Tynie from the moment she first left the kitchen for the passes, a look of admiration and a bit of amour to his eyes as he sips his soda beside her. Their meal simmering on the stove, Tynie goes to check it so Bobby could relax, saying "Await me my love.." He takes the same seat she just got out of, moving the VIP passes to his pocket while Tynie's back was turned. The food was done inside of fifteen minutes, Bobby hopping up to serve them as Tynie gets the unspoken request to chill.

Everything before each, they eat in a bit of giggle-backed peace, not much else uttered from their lips. Finishing later as one, Bobby insists on cleaning up although he cooked, trying like hell to make sure Tynie wasn't going to jump for any non-emergency reason. He strutted back to her once that was done, a modified brooding one at that, causing Tynie to howl "Ohhh sexy!" Just before gathering Tynie in his arms, Steve texts again, to let them know that HE is fielding all media interviews for Tynie in the aftermath of her stunt dunk landing on NATIONAL news.

The next thing Bobby learns is his wife got a new nickname courtesy of the newshounds "Flyin Tynie." Showing that to her, Tynie replies in gratitude for them both and tells Steve of the new plan for answering their phone and why their way of managing that changed. Learning Allyn is Steve's cousin, Tynie is stunned as their talk ends and Bobby's phone is pocketed. "Oh my god.. small ass world!" Tynie yips. "How so?" "Allyn is.. now get a load of this.. Steve's cousin!" She answers. "No Way!" Bobby retorts as Tynie pulls his phone from her pocket to prove it, showing the conversation that just ended.

"I'll be damned.." Bobby yips as he takes back that phone. "I'm married to the One and Only Flyin Tynie.. Yeah.. Steve's got the media on lock interview wise. They gave ya that nickname.." Bobby lets her know. "Oh hell no.. another nickname.. dealin with those rookies with Phil's gonna be REAL interesting!" Tynie replies. "Honey, they won't call you that unless you consent to it. If they do it's BIG problems.. now no more worryin.. please.." Bobby says back calmingly. "Yes my Stud.." Tynie trails off going for a kiss.

They take their sweet time in splitting that off, both planning to bathe in the romances before staring into one another's eyes. Those moves taken in by each, Tynie is lead out of the chair she took over, as the pair go again for the couch. "When we get home tonight…" Bobby whispers in her ear. "Ohhh yeahhh.." Tynie replies softly. They are entangled in a tight snuggle on the couch with Tynie on Bobby's lap, his pecs getting nuzzled lightly as to not muss Tynie's hair. Tynie says gently "You have brought me the world, been the Greatest in my life, and helped me find a peace that I thought was gone. I say that due to your adamance that I am not hopping around like a madwoman anymore. Thank you.." Bobby pets her hair saying "As you have for me, Thank you.." They sit cuddling in silence from there, for a short while.

Tynie then leans into Bobby's ear posing "How to sate my King until we get home.. that is the question.." An idea strikes Tynie as her hands then go for his shorts, ridding him of them in a flash before Bobby can say much of anything. Slowly taking her left hand around the massiveness which sprung before her, Tynie tauntingly strokes him. Her right hand doing similarly to his balls, Bobby is soon howling pleading groans for more. Tynie then slams her mouth around the head, dragging her hand away. Slipping her mouth tighter around him, Tynie then pumps her throat up and down on the erection throbbing on her tongue with everything she has. His balls still toyed with, Tynie then pets them with both hands keeping the sucking of her man's dick up. "Ohhh Sexy.. YES! YES!" Bobby yowls antagonizing his wife to continue. Tynie was incessant in these moves ignoring time's passage, praying that Bobby would be pleased.. until they got home. Tynie went on like this until Bobby grunted "I'm damn close.. baby..you ready?"

Nodding with the tip of his manhood in her mouth, Tynie shoves it all down her throat til her nose met her hands at his hilt. The next several pumps of her head on him were just like that until Bobby yelled her name over a dozen syllables while erupting with a terrific force down her throat. Practically inhaling that all, Tynie prayed that she'd not lose one drip of his lovejuice, as Bobby calmed down and pulled out of her mouth. Laying back against the couch afterwards, Tynie purrs happily licking her lips.

"My turn to sate my Queen.." Bobby slurts at her, going for the bottom half of what Tynie had on. Taking her shorts off in a rush, Bobby discovers Tynie is drenched wet and more than ready. Shoving one finger deep inside, his tongue soon goes to suck her nub as hard as possible. Powerfully ramming his finger in and out of her, Bobby does all he can to grant that certain wish. Bobby feels every inch of his woman's tightness around the digit inside her, as he nips and nibbles her lovebutton before switching out. Yanking out the finger which had been basically screwing Tynie, Bobby impales his tongue inside her replacing it. "Ohhh Hottie! YES! YES!" Tynie howls, goading him on.

Her nub flicked, pinched, pulled on, and rolled about forcibly by his fingers as Bobby's tongue attacked the depths of Tynie's core, she was in heaven.. and fighting back a WICKED orgasm. After a time of Bobby doing this, Tynie moaningly asks. "I'm fighting one.. losing the battle..Baby.. you ready?" Hearing his wife was fighting her release caused Bobby to devour her with a greater fervence, Tynie looking down to see Bobby nod in answer to her query. The new display of power that Bobby was giving her core proved too much for Tynie in terms of holding off the climax, his name wailed as loud as she could over the same stretch hers got from Bobby. His time to damn near inhale juices, and Bobby doesn't miss a drop, glad to have made his woman relaxed intimately.. for now.

Pulling away from between her legs, Bobby licks his lips and lays back against the couch. Tynie then rolls her frame over to where they can cuddle saying "Thank you my Love.." "Thank you my Lovie.." He answers smiling. Composing themselves slowly from that point on, Tynie and Bobby then get their outfits straightened as the wait for their night out resumed in a mellow peace. Fanning herself with her left hand afterwards, Bobby reached for a couple drinks from the mini-fridge next to him. "My Baby OK?!" Bobby asks, handing Tynie hers, already opened. "Yeah.. just trying to cool down from THAT…" Tynie answers grabbing the cold beverage and pretty much chugging it. He tails her in that, realizing her reply was again perfectly timed in honesty.

Setting her drink down for a few moments, Tynie arranges herself across Bobby's lap once more, this time to be held closely. "Whatever got into you earlier, keep it around.. "Bobby tells her. "Same with you then.." She fires back, then the two giggle and smile. In the back of his mind, Bobby was grateful for what they just experienced for another reason: How they were going to get to the club. "Baby, I will confess.. I wasn't about to do that to you in a limo when we don't know the driver. I love you and making sure you are pleased, don't you dare get me wrong. You know how I am about people nosin in on our intimacies, or even chancing that." Tynie admits. "Who says we are going in a limo? I may have something else planned.. and thank you Angel."Bobby shoots off, leaving Tynie wondering. "You'll find out soon enough.." Bobby mentions as the curiosity graces Tynie's eyes. "Just another way for me to defend your honor.. and I can't wait!" Tynie relays giddily. Bobby sighs elatedly, using that as his reply. He then reaches around Tynie to clear from the drinks they both had, chunking the cans into the trashbin for that room.

By this time, dusk had settled in and Bobby taps Tynie on the shoulder whispering "You ready for tonight?" "Yes!" Tynie squeals as they leave the couch. Leading her out of the house, Bobby opens the door for them securing it after they hit the porch. Tynie's view from then obstructed by his hulking figure, Bobby whispers "Close those beautiful blue-green eyes, take my hands, and trust me.." Doing as he asked, Tynie whispers back "I shall forever trust you.." Their porch cleared, Tynie is brought to a patch of blacktop before Bobby steps aside and says gently "Open them honey.." A chopper rented just for the two of them is parked before Tynie, who cannot stop her jaw from slamming down. "This club is on a different island, and I wanted my babe to have the best.." Bobby explains, guiding her inside the waiting helicopter. Tynie is for another time completely speechless, in awe of how far Bobby went to make her back as Bobby filed in behind her, they secure one another to the seats and hold hands. The chopper's door closed, it takes off en route to this couple's night clubbing.

That trip not taking too long, the chopper parks right by the VIP entrance to a club unlike any Tynie'd ever seen before. Escorting her inside, Bobby gives Tynie the ultimate in his chivalry while at the same time keeping eyes out for assholes. Their passes seen by the bouncer, Tynie and Bobby get waved in without question.

Music pounding through the club's walls, they find a somewhat secluded booth in the VIP section to snuggle in for a little while. Bobby mutters gently in his wife's ear "Tynie Leah Goren, you've been my rock, my everything, my beauty, my reason to live and breathe. I adore the honor of loving and protecting you, never before knowing love as you provide me. We've been as one for just under two years, and I know we shall remain so forever. I just wanted to do something to prove in a new way my devotion. I drew blanks on what to get you to symbolize that, but feel you deserve the ultimate. I love you.." "Ohhh Bobby.." Tynie stammers out as happy tears run from her eyes.

Leaning against the top of his broad shoulders, Tynie says softly in Bobby's ear "Bobby Goren, you have brought out the best in me, been my Savior, my All in this Life, my Hotness, my heart's reason to beat and my lung's purpose for drawing in air. Two years ago I was a bundle of nerves in your presence and with every new way you draw up to protect me, those nerves have vanished when it comes to my being at your hip. Matter of fact, my favorite place isn't just in your arms nuzzling your pecs, it's actually wherever I can be next to you. Bobby-bear, YOU are my ultimate, not some silly gift. I know what you meant with the symbol for the sacred devotion you give me, but honey all I want for that is you to stay mine for all time. I love you." Those words shot straight to Bobby's heart, making it soar as he wiped away her tears, both smiling. "Aww Tynie.." He stammers out happily. "Meant every last word!" They say as one, giggling afterwards.

A slow song hits the club's speakers, Bobby leading Tynie to the VIP dancefloor as it began. Cuddling while they swayed together, Tynie kept a tight-gripped vigilance on her husband. He gave that right back to her, celebrating what they said to one another in a closeness which blew the other clubber's minds. That song later ending, Tynie leads Bobby to the VIP bar, basically sensing their passes would be honored only in that section. The barkeep sees Tynie, glances at the TV behind him, and looks again across the bar. "Yep, that's me.. **Under my Attorney's OBSCENELY STRICT ORDERS there are to be NO pictures, autographs or interviews**." Tynie answers at the top of her lungs in the end as if questioned silently. "I didn't want any of those, your passes are LIFETIME and they cover EVERYTHING." The barkeep replies as the other patrons take time to back away given the fact Tynie mentioned possessing an attorney. "We BEST leave these two alone.." One of the other patrons in the VIP section demands to the developing crowd, getting them to bail from Tynie and Bobby en masse, for that time anyways. "Oh, and Two of whatever he wants.." Tynie says pointing at Bobby. "Japanese beer, your MOST EXPENSIVE."Bobby tells the barkeep, who obliges immediately, for the same reason the crowd bailed. Tynie gazes upon Bobby with love, mouthing as her revenge move is used to their benefit by him "Very nice.." Taking their beers back to the booth shared, Bobby follows Tynie. "You did it again.." Bobby bragged as they sat down side-by-side. "Did what?" Tynie posed. "Blew minds, and handled it expertly." Bobby answers, kissing the back of her hand.

They shared the beers with their elbows interlocked in the beginning, as a person about to take a picture showed up. The bouncer heard Tynie's bellowing from the other side of the VIP bar and started cleaning house with that guy being first set for removal. Several of the crowd's people which bailed originally refused to leave, only to be arrested with the photobug, all cussing up a storm under their breath. "I'm NOT about to get this place SUED just because you want a picture!" The bouncer yelled just beside Tynie, causing an echo louder than the sound system to rip through the VIP section. Stopping from the enjoyment of her beer after unlinking arms with Bobby for a few minutes, Tynie waves the bouncer over closer, then whispers "Correct yourself.. my Attorney would stop at NOTHING to have this place SHUT DOWN.. that's how he rolls.." The bouncer nods and goes person-to-person down the line of folks awaiting a paddywagon to inform them. One of the officers mouths "You two will NOT appear." Tynie sees that and nods for both of them understandingly.

That troupe of idiots is then taken away into custody stunned and in total quiet. Bobby said nothing during this particular interaction, only nodding in verification to what Tynie said about Steve, as he scanned for more idiots with a craving to start shit, discovering no takers to that challenge. From that point on, unless they worked at the club, Tynie and Bobby were left alone. A few more beers and slow dances shared, Tynie and Bobby set to leave. The chopper only being rented for a portion of the night, they chose in quiet to go back home. Bobby went from chivalric to bouncer-style walking Tynie back to the chopper, after what those assholes and that photobug tried to pull.

Entering the chopper again, Bobby snaps out of that mode to return to being a gentleman. "Baby handled that amazingly.. back there." He applauds in Tynie's ear once they were both secured into their seats. "I didn't lie..and thank you.. Learned from the Greatest. Now, no more talking about it, please." Tynie replies meekly, getting a big ol'grin and nod from Bobby. Again near takeoff, the doors closed and these two held hands tightly. Moments later, the chopper was airborne, and Tynie prayed in the back of her head for no turbulence, having been through that hell already. Their heavenly observers saw to it Tynie's prayer was heard, and they land at home incident free.

Opening the door for the couple, the chopper pilot says "Have a good night you two.." Exiting first with a nod for both, Bobby grabs Tynie up into a threshold carry headed for the house as the helicopter flies away. Lowering Tynie slightly, Bobby manages to unlock the house without losing grip on his wife. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby locks up same as at their New York home, putting the keys on a rack by the door. The passes are taken off each by the other, stashed away in a drawer that locks in that same area before they go any further inside. Reaching out for Bobby, Tynie's arms await his in a hug, not being delayed for long. "Tonight was wondrous baby, the chopper ride was romantic.." Tynie commends gingerly. "Tonight's not over… just yet." Bobby tells her, as they walk to the couch. The house was pretty much dark, Tynie trusting Bobby to lead the way, as he snapped his fingers twice to romantically light the path. Realizing they hadn't eaten in awhile, Bobby sees to it Tynie's comfortable before holding up one finger with a smile. Nodding as she reverse nuzzled his side of the couch to show her mellowness and take in any traces of Bobby's scent, Tynie stayed put as he went to change that fact. The stripsteak Tynie wanted for lunch yesterday was pulled with it's pair,alongside some fixins and cooked quietly as Bobby wished Tynie to have peace.

Sliding a hand to the mini-fridge, Tynie grabbed them a couple sodas, since they'd already been drinking. Twenty minutes later, Bobby showed to his wife with it all ready. Serving Tynie hers first, then getting to his, Bobby took over Tynie's side of the couch before they ate. The sodas had been set back to allow for those steaks, Tynie making sure that Bobby only handled one half of their dinner preparations. "Baby.. mmmm.. this is DIVINE.." Tynie brags between bites. "Only the ultimate for my Honey.."Bobby answers happily as they go on with the meal.

Taking a while to finish, Tynie and Bobby do so at the same time, her holding up one finger as he kicked back. The cleanup not done rushedly, Tynie has everything handled and makes it back to her man who has the sodas popped open for both. Hers handed over, Tynie slides back onto the couch as they end those, throwing the cans away with giddy smiles continuing the quiet. Snuggled up tightly as soon as they can afterwards, Tynie whispers in his ear "Tonight, when we get it on I want you in total control. If I buck with you, take those big strong hands to my hips and stop me…" "As you wish…"Bobby whispers as they leap from the couch and head for their room. Tynie snaps her fingers twice as soon as the living room is left, ending the light in that area. They arrive in their room rather quickly after that, each one broadcasting want in their eyes.

Bobby sets his phone to charging then gets out of what he wore in a rush, Tynie following suit. Standing before him, Tynie meant it when she said Bobby had complete power over this romp. He grabs her up closely, starting a wild tongue-war with her, only to have Tynie meet that with less power than usual. That only served to make Bobby's tongue go deeper into her throat, as Tynie revved up the power of her tongue with every flinch of his in her mouth. Landing against the bed as this kiss droned on, Bobby slowly pulled away, making Tynie moan out.

His hands are soon all over her, focusing on her nipples and lovenub with a caveman-like intensity. Kissing Tynie from her mouth down to her core, Bobby aimed mainly at the spots on his wife that he KNEW would get her writhing for more. Bucking with his lips pushed against her nub the first time, Bobby's hands go to Tynie's hips holding them down, ending that right away. Taking his left knee, Bobby splits Tynie's legs apart as far as her hips would allow, then shoves himself deeply into her. "Bobby.." Tynie moans out as this started, her body adapting to the immensity of his hard-on. The friction of his thrusts was wildly delicious, Bobby taking total authority on how this lovemaking went. Slow and romantic at first, Bobby's prowess actually taunted Tynie whom made that known in her grunts.

Every last one of those serving as a plead for him to be a total animal with her in this sexual escapade, Bobby bides his time in that to show Tynie just how he can mix it up in bed. Out of nowhere, her tightness drives Bobby the hell away from that plan, rerouting it with a maddening desire to fuck Tynie until she can't scream or see straight. Clinging to his shoulders with her hands, Bobby takes her knees and sets them around his hips using one hand before Tynie tries bucking again matching his thrusts. His other hand on her hip ceases that, as Bobby drills his dick harder in and out of his wife. Her ass then grabbed by both of Bobby's hands, Tynie believes she's about to be flooded by his climax, only to be screwed harder. Tynie's orgasm is violent, her voice being taxed for the first time as Bobby's sworn as a SexGod, and praised with his name spread out as long as she could even yelp.

Those accolades make Bobby wilder, and Tynie discovers such when he doesn't let up on the power used in ramming her again and again. Tynie endures a few more crazedly powerful climaxes like this last one, as Bobby kept on going, her voice eventually failing as he was being honored at the top of her lungs. Similar to what happened with the first of these for the most part, Bobby ravaged his wife with a force she'd never known him to have in bed before. This was totally bathed in by Tynie, who was soon seeing stars when her eyes could manage taking in anything beyond a blur. Slowing down as to resume the romantic sex, Bobby uses that to prove to Tynie just how long and strong he was intimately while granting her earlier wishes.

His climax was soon arriving, Bobby fighting it back as long as he could. Several pumps into and out of Tynie later, a typhoon of Bobby's come is shot inside her, him praising Tynie exactly as he got when she was pushed over the intimate edge, right on down to losing his voice. Instead of falling atop her, Bobby flops onto the bed at Tynie's hip, both spent and breathless. Looking at her with a mix of total satisfaction and worry, Bobby asks "You OK baby?" Nodding, Tynie rolls over to get them a drink from the fridge in that room, popping both open and providing Bobby his. A few sips taken, Tynie's voice slowly returns as she replies more fully "Saw stars, then a blur, lost my voice, had my world rocked like NEVER before.. Kingie did me DAMN GOOD!" Sipping his to make the same situation change that Tynie did, Bobby bows to that, relaying "Queenie was DAMN GOOD Too!"

Those drinks finished, Tynie chucks what's left into a trash can beside the fridge before going to make a final level-check for that day. Looking at Bobby with a hint of worry to her eyes, Tynie's told "I'm fine baby.. relax. I'm all good." Again golden on her levels after learning that, the kit is repacked and set aside. Laying against the pillows together, Tynie and Bobby kiss-and-cuddle before covering up. This night's snuggle was slow in arriving as each one was still on the beginning trail to recuperating from the ferocity of tonight's lovemaking.

Tynie grabs the sheet and covers them both as the eventual entanglement in one another's arms ensues. Slumber took awhile in arriving, neither Tynie nor Bobby minded that much, being too busy enjoying time holding one another. Time in this regard was again ignored, by a communal insistence of the couple, who wanted nothing more than to have a good time on vacation in as many was as could be conjured up. Those desires served to party in the fact that Tynie and Bobby had a new peace in their marriage, one bestowed in an unexpected place: A beachhouse they'd only owned a matter of days.

Their heavenly observers kept watch over everyone who mattered toTynie and Bobby, welcoming Oliver. True to this vacation's form, Tynie's tattoo didn't leap at all, those witnesses making sure these two had time to be together undisturbed for the most part in their own way. Steve and Bruno had Tynie and Bobby's backs, showing that their kinship recently proved came with a coverage that is priceless.

New things uncovered by Tynie and Bobby, bathed in on many levels in their love, shall be revered.

Apparently it's amazing what time on the beach in their own vacation home can do….


	47. 47

Title:Romance Through the Storms

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine though.

* * *

A storm rages outside their beachhouse in the beginning hours of the next day, awakening Tynie. Rolling over to one side so Bobby can be looked over with love, she discovers he's out like a light. "Awww, you rest here my King. I'll be right back."Tynie whispers at him before giving a brief kiss and leaving the bed. Sliding away from the hold as gently as she could,Tynie tiptoes to the kitchen to do something just for Bobby. He smiles in his slumber as the hands which held Tynie go for her pillow to bathe in her saw it all after turning about to gaze upon Bobby with a loving adoration from the throughway of their room.

Making it quietly to the kitchen, Tynie gets their coffees prepared, and a breakfast-in-bed for her husband. Praying in silence he doesn't tail her to that room, Tynie half rushes to finish those things before returning to their room much like she left. Tray in hand, his coffee steaming beside hers, Tynie slips onto the bed right where she had slept. The scents awaken Bobby who smiles saying "Baby didn't have to do all this…" Sitting back as her pillow is tossed aside, Bobby takes the tray from Tynie who purrs "Baby wanted to." A look inquiring as to where Tynie's share was hits Bobby's face as he motions to share what was before him.

Nodding, she gently joins her man in eating, the coffees held off on until they were done. "Baby wants to romance you today, staying in at least until the storm's over." Tynie admits. "I Like that idea."Bobby trails off, concealing in the cutoff of his reply the fact her plans were indeed reversed. They eat from there not saying anything else, just sharing in being all smiles. The coffees gathered by Tynie, Bobby served his, she tells him "I have had a beautiful time, my man has worked so hard on making that the case. Especially last night when we made love, and today I wish only to be alone with you. We've gone in and out of this air-conditioned house a heart tells me that we need time just relaxing without repeating that. I say this because a sense hit me that you were exhausted from bringing that all to me. I didn't want either one of us to risk anything worse." Smiling as the coffee cup in his hand was left away from his lips, Bobby says "Baby's bein protective, and to be honest, I love the plan."

What Tynie didn't know is she wound up predicting just how long the storm would rage around their beach home, and that would be revealed later. Finally going back to their morning caffeine, Bobby says "When this is all over with, my Queen kicks back. No fair in having you clean up after making all this." "Si My King." Tynie replies with a huge grin. "*Sighs*" shared together as the tray is loaded with all the dishes from Tynie's breakfast in bed, her actually feeling a twinge of guilt for eating off of Bobby's plate. "I've always wanted to share breakfast in bed, the two of us being romantic with only one tray between you and I." Bobby says, sensing her twinge without Tynie confessing to it in words. Speechless, Tynie's jaw slips down rushedly, as a blush crosses her cheeks.

Leaning in for a kiss, Bobby sets the tray to one side, going for his wife who was on the other. "Wanna taste those delicious lips…"He purrs at her right before they conjoin in a love display. Taking his sweet time in enhancing the kiss, Bobby shows Tynie just what her idea did for his that in exact kind, Tynie uses her tongue's flexibility to tell Bobby what the kiss she was getting meant to her heart and soul. Slowly dragging that affection on, neither Tynie nor Bobby concerned themselves with anything else, just sharing in the exchange of a romantic smooch. Their breathlessness took forever seemingly in arriving, Tynie and Bobby mutually splitting off the kiss with a lovenip to one another's lower lips. Smiling broadly, they leave the bed hip-to-hip heading out of their room after Bobby grabs the tray again.

The trek to their kitchen being a slow one, they basked in just being Tynie and Bobby at last got there, Bobby whispers "Please wait for me on the couch." Giggling, Tynie struts from his side after pecking his cheek with a kiss, making good on what Bobby wanted. Witnessing her do that, Tynie's feet seeming lighter than air on the floor, Bobby giggles knowing HE did that for her. Turning away to clean everything up, Bobby goes for the same sports drinks Tynie found yesterday, figuring it would be different in their sharings. Tynie had aligned herself against the back of the couch, just to watch Bobby come her way, getting quite the brooding strut as a show for that. Slipping her frame to where Bobby typically sat on that furniture, Tynie does so leaving a plop sound to echo through the house.

Sitting next to her, sports drinks in hand, Bobby opens hers before laying his aside, smiling from ear to ear. Tynie then pops his before Bobby, and they share those in a new silence, one backed by romantic motives and the peace they'd just received a couple days ago. Neither one wishing to chug those, both kept eyes on one another as their faces glowed.

At last done with the drinks, Tynie grabs up both bottles and chucks them into the trash before laying herself across Bobby's lap. Looking up at him like the whole world aside from those two didn't exist, Tynie purrs out with love to her tones "Thank you for everything, from minute one of us being together, my LoveKing." Draping his head down so their eyes met again, Bobby returns "Thank you my LoveQueen, for the exact same things." Giggling one more time, Tynie says "We are SO meant for each other!" Bobby's face as a brighter glow as those words hit his ears and heart simultaneously, Tynie was right, and that expression was all he could do to answer. Bobby's phone dared not go off again, Steve and their family making damned sure that these two weren't interrupted unless it was ABSOLUTELY necessary, something the couple'd discover later, but sensed already in silence.

"Did I mention just how cute you looked snuggling my pillow while sleeping?" Tynie poses while staying as she was in Bobby's lap. "Tell me." Bobby replies. "It was adorable, my man all gathered around something that bore my scent, smiling as big as life. I hated leaving those arms and the muscular dance around my body, but I knew you needed to eat. You were out like a light, I seriously didn't want to disturb that. My Sweetie's been running around in the name of my having a great vacation and not jumping about like a crazy woman as a constant anymore. My heart swore that you deserved the very best of my royalty treatment for it all." Tynie drones out.

"I've seen you do the same thing right on down to being exhausted afterwards, so it was time for me to return that favor. As for the not jumping about like a crazy woman constantly, that was something I hoped would change while we are here. In terms of the muscular dance around you, I will give that as long as I live and breathe, so leaving it isn't something you need to worry about, my life is surrounded in doing what it takes to keep you happy and love you. Oh, and as far as the very best of your royalty treatment, I ALWAYS get that. We share in providing as much." Bobby relays with a shit-eating grin. "NYAHHH!" Tynie yelps, her hands shaking elatedly before her chin. Taking that as a grateful answer, Bobby blushes as the glow in his eyes is brightened and relayed in hers.

His right arm goes for the endtable on what is usually Tynie's side of the couch, her levels soon to be checked. Tynie knows what he needs, even though so much isn't said, and hopes that those pills are nearby. "Ah Ah kick deal with mine later." Bobby chides with a grin. Settling back so the back of her head drapes just over the center of Bobby's lap, Tynie complies grinning similarly. Bobby's left hand goes for hers, kissing the back of it all the way to her shoulder in a trail of baby-sized nips. "Ohhh Bobby." Tynie moans out ecstatically while this took place, something new for her to enjoy romantically transpiring.

Pulling that arm to his shoulder, Bobby snails the hand he just used to pull that move away. Tynie was soaring at the latest display of love, distracted while Bobby checked her sugars. Being perfect level wise, the kit is stashed as loaded before Tynie even knows what hit. "You romancer…" She chirps. "Only for you baby."Bobby swears, going for her right hand. The exact same move which sent Tynie soaring when done to her left hand and arm commences, Bobby trying to romance Tynie off her feet even though she was laying across him. The next thing Bobby feels is Tynie melting against his legs, at the same second sighing loudly with nothing but adoration to the volume and depth. That reaction was like a standing ovation in a football stadium in the final second of the Super Bowl to Bobby's heart, and he lets Tynie know it "My love runs THAT deep, glad I can send you into flight with the affections." "You have my definitely." Tynie slurs out finally able to speak again from the euphoria. "Now to do this to him, but how. THAT is the question.." Tynie thinks to herself. "Oh, and before ya go there. I always feel that way with your lovin." Bobby tells her with a smile. "Awww Bobby." Tynie stammers out, sharing in the expression across his face. "I'm STILL gonna make you melt dammit!" Tynie thinks to herself, with a premeditative grin.

Leaning up so her chin is level with the top of his shoulder, Tynie slides her hips to his and begins baby-sized nipping every patch of skin that she sees on Bobby. Beginning at his chiseled cheeks, she trails everywhere her eyes can view, lines of her kisses drooped across every area to his flesh not concealed by clothes. His head shoots back as Bobby groans out in the basking of those affections, the six-foot-four frame God blessed him with melting against the couch as she kept on. "You romancer…" He moans out happily. "Only for my King." Tynie vows as the smooch hiking across his skin finally ends. "Sending you into flight like this was my sheerest honor, and TRUST that it WILL happen again!" Tynie chimes. "You sure did baby. Without a doubt. Oh and right back at ya!" Bobby replies. "NYAHH!" Tynie squeals again as Bobby giggles, that deal of sorts sealed in content.

Tynie's arms then drooped across the tops of Bobby's shoulders, as her legs curl so that her body is nearest him. Bobby lays her head gently against his pec, praying she can hear the heartbeat after so many love displays provided each. *Love* *YOU* Tynie hears pounded out from his chest, replying "Baby, feel my heart, please." Bobby's hand slowly goes for where her wish can be made real, and the palm gets touched by her heart drumming the same message. Slipping that arm under her knees, Bobby carries Tynie to the Jacuzzi tub, saying nothing. Tynie's already stretched across one of her favorite places, Bobby's muscles, as this trip goes down, also keeping her typically big mouth shut.

Detouring to their bed as the two get to that part of the beachhouse, Bobby sets them both onto the mattress. Tynie's left arm goes for his pills, dropping the bottle into her lap before getting him a drink. That medication soon handed over, Bobby knows in the back of her mind Tynie was scared for him, taking it in a hurry to end those concerns. The drink then split between them, the bottle across Tynie's belly was grabbed up and set aside before she got fully taken to the original destination. This time, Bobby slides her onto the floor with a new gentleness, one that would make featherlike seem obscenely harsh.

Dressing down together, Tynie and Bobby go for the Jacuzzi tub just as slowly as they left their room at the start of today. Tynie bends to start that tub right up, Bobby watching her in love before he gets waved over closer. Sitting inside at the same time, Tynie and Bobby merely chill in the jets, sighing out as the day's enjoyment of their being alone continues. "We've made A LOT of love, and I have cherished every romp. I just wanna focus on being romantic today and see how everything rolls from there." Tynie says to him with a smile. "I love you, and that idea." Bobby says snuggling her up closer as the jets rared around the two. "Ohhh hottie, this feels soo good!"Tynie moans out as Bobby's physique modeled itself around her. He tightens the embrace, relaying "Ohhh sexy mama… Holding you feels amazing.."

They again sigh out as Tynie contorts her neck against Bobby to go in for kissing him, only to get spun around gently to end the unsual posing of that part to her being by him. The kiss is wild yet painstakingly paced in passion, these two not wanting such any other way. One of her hands released from the hold, Tynie starts washing Bobby down as the kiss went on, being just as soft with him as she was set down prior. Never getting that from her before, Bobby relaxes as it hits, trying like all hell not to violate the love display's tightness. They wind up separating from the kiss, just as earlier, as Tynie gets her husband covered in suds. Keeping everything equal, Bobby returns every action he got, until they both wind up kicked back awaiting the suds being drenched from one another. "Baby's got some new moves." Bobby commends.

"You're only getting glimpses, we DO have forever." Tynie plots back. "Right back at ya, my Queen." Bobby plans in reply as the two at last leave the Jacuzzi tub. Tynie kicks the off button gently when she is out first, as Bobby holds her closely while exiting. Drying off soon after, Tynie and Bobby are both in flight romance-wise, and wondering just what one another has up their sleeves move-wise. "Positive mystery." They laugh as one. Bobby then takes the towels and hangs them aside, whispering "When we leave this room, go for the center bag, please." Tynie leans against him saying "As we wish then, given the fact I am NOT leaving that sexy side." Holding his arms around her hips, Bobby and Tynie walk out to their room, and that bag at the same clip.

All smiles, Bobby unzips that luggage, popping it open to reveal some things just for Tynie. He knew she was soon to be a consultant for the Academy, having it confirmed by Charlie and Phil when she was distracted before they left New York. As Tynie stared in shock at everything before her, something caught her eye. A framed letter from the Academy and the new Chief of D's with her name on it saying that they anticipate working with Tynie as her legal schedule allows in a few weeks. The base of that frame had something engraved "Congrats Baby! I love you! Bobby" "Oh.. my.. GAWD!"Tynie yips excitedly, holding the frame to her chest while jumping up and down. Gingerly taking the frame from her hands, Bobby says gently "My Stunning wife, the life changer."

Slipping that framed letter back into the bag it came from, Bobby stands back at last while Tynie goes through every get up that was set aside to go with what the letter declared. Several NYPD T-shirts, all in Bobby's size, with sweats and pants emblazoned similarly in Tynie's were presented, her loving it all. "I got that letter..When?" Tynie poses a bit later. "Two days before we left. I wanted it made sacred, that's why I had it framed. The engravement is how I always feel when you change lives and show that big heart shining." Bobby replies.

"You got all these outfits just for me with the Academy work, but I simply won't do it without you.."Tynie relays. "Baby, you didn't see how big the shirts were, did ya? I did that to show that not only was I keeping your sexy body safe from people who may stare.I'm also saying that I'm right with you without actually saying it. As for my having outfits on that work, don't you worry." Bobby answers. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Tynie yells out happily as she damn near knocks him on his back by leaping at him with a hug. Stabilizing them both, Bobby stammers his feet back slightly, hoping in doing that Tynie'd not be hurt.

"Baby is so strong." Bobby purrs in her ear. "I gotta be, those hoes out there won't step off of you if I am a weakling." Tynie answers. "*Sighs* I'm so protected." Bobby chimes back. "As am I by you.*Sighs*" Tynie finalizes as they again leave their room. For their lunch, Bobby leads Tynie to the kitchen bar, and she instinctively awaits him with a smile. Bobby makes something special for them to share, a meal Tynie never mentioned liking but he suspected as much anyway. A solo candle appears to Tynie's view from the kitchen bar, with a black Bic lighter beside it.

Behind Bobby's back, the candle's lit and the lighter tossed aside while Tynie kept eyes on him. Soon after starting the preparations, Bobby brings the lunch before Tynie, with enough for them both. Tynie holds up one finger, goes around the bar to their fridge and pulls out two small bottles of sake before heading back. Arranging that around their food as she sits down, Bobby slurs "Aww his and hers." Nodding elatedly, Tynie giggles as he notices the romantic aura to that part of their beachhouse. "So Sweet." He trails off, getting back "Only the ultimate.."

Bobby went in to kiss Tynie briefly, only to get met in the center dodging the candle's heat by her. Afterwards, Tynie fretted that she'd make an ass of herself in these first attempts ever of using chopsticks, only to pull that off as masterfully as Bobby had his pair set up in his hands. They ate in silence, each one enjoying it all while keeping their eyes locked in those of the other. Tynie didn't recall telling Bobby she liked this oriental meal, but then realized the only one she mentioned loathing was sushi.

Her tongue basked in every flavor which hit it, Tynie moaning out in total euphoria while the meal was taken in. Bobby heard it all, smiling as he kept pace in eating with his wife, knowing Tynie'd insist upon cleaning up. They end the meal simultaneously, and before Tynie made good on the suspected insistence, Bobby pops open both small bottles of sake. A silent toast given,they clink those together and start sipping. Their smiles only interrupted by the bottles taken to their lips, Tynie and Bobby feel another rejuvenation:one of their romantic intentions for one another.

The sakes finished, Tynie goes to clean up and give Bobby a strut to stare at while departing from the kitchen bar. Time taken in that being handled, Tynie shows her man just how on air he rendered her entire being. Walking up to her, Bobby already has the emptied sake bottles in hand, tossing them into the trash before gathering Tynie into his arms. The candle's blown out by Tynie as they trek again to the couch retaining the closeness, Bobby having no clue what to do next.

The storm was still raring around the beachhouse which totally ruined Tynie's next plans. "I had something special rigged…" She pines as Bobby sets them down on that furniture. "Now baby, no worrying. We have this place to vacation in forever, your plans are FAR from 're just delayed is all." Bobby soothes as Tynie nuzzles his pecs. "I love you, and that idea." She purrs as any remnants of a fret are bounced from her heart. That word was broadcast to Bobby with every giggle Tynie let out from there, her face blushingly aglow.

Knowing she had something powerful to drink, Bobby doesn't let Tynie go to check her sugars, gently taking her hand into his when that is tried. "Unh Unh baby. Not right now." Bobby worries as her fingers drabble across his palm. Petting that part of him instead, Tynie makes Bobby laugh because it tickled. "Note to self." Tynie says softly as Bobby returns the tickles to her side with his other hand.

Laughing as the tit-for-tat tickling dragged on, Tynie and Bobby cherish not only the tightness shared, but the enjoyment of what was happening. Snapping his fingers once, Bobby lit up the entire area they were in. Tynie's eyes adjust to the brightness, wondering why he did that in silence. "Baby look." Bobby says pointing to a painting on the wall opposing the couch. Two hearts linked at the left side with their initials inside, the words "Forever and Eternally" etched at the base show to Tynie, getting her to cry happily. "Baby it's beautiful!" "He hasn't seen ANYTHING yet!" Tynie thought to herself.

Wiping away the elated tears from her cheeks,Bobby's palm drapes across her face gently. "Not compared to the woman I would move heaven and Earth to keep happy." He says in a soft voice. Her jaw slammed down fast at those words, Tynie being across-the-board flabbergasted in love upon hearing them. Silence abounded the pair for a good while, and Tynie glanced across the house before saying with a pointed finger in that direction "Honey check this out." A hand-drawn poster of Bobby snuggling Tynie from behind shows to him with the words "Forever Yours-Tynie" on the base of it. His jaw's turn to slam down in a rush, Bobby's replied expression exacts Tynie's from before. Her palms trace his chiseled cheeks as the tears of elation from his eyes are wiped off. "Oh, and by the way Nessa. Steve and she tagteamed this whole thing!" They say together later, as each one separately into euphoric laughter, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the new magnitude of their sync and romances.

Nothing else really needing be said, Tynie arranges her frame just as was done last time they were chillin on the couch, Bobby holding her with all he has. The laughs descend from there into huge smiles, these two wishing only to be together and let the sake's effects run through. Bobby says "The best part of my life is having you in it. Providing for, protecting, and being at your hip are my heaven." "Bobby…" Tynie cries out softly, in awe at the depth of those simple words. "My life's most sacred part is you. My heaven is loving, defending, providing for in my own ways, being in your arms and at your hip." Tynie replies. "Tynie…" Bobby mutters in precise kind as she did his name moments ago. "Seeing you in a NYPD t-shirt helping me mold the careers of rookies is gonna be HOT." Tynie confesses. "That is a shared notion, lover." Bobby fires back as they communally puff chests and grin.

"My man is a total Romeo.." Tynie purrs as her head rests soflty against Bobby's shoulder. "All in the name of keeping my Juliet wearing that sexy smile." Bobby tells her gently. "Ohhh Bobby-bear." Tynie mutters. "I mean it, Tynie-Angel, every last word." Bobby answers."I know this is about to sound NUTS, but today's actually symbolic on another level. Let me explain THAT one,please. We are enjoying romantic time together through a storm, a literal one. I see it as a sign that we will also find some way to do the same during life's more figurative storms." Tynie explains. "That's not nuts, it's actually sweetly true." Bobby soothes as he pets her hair. Unable to speak from the true expanse of what Bobby meant without actually going there in details, Tynie sighs out as his arms wrap tighter around her, the hand that trailed her hair going for the small of her back.

The next thing Tynie knew, Bobby whispered "Tonight we have off from cooking or going out, I will personally see to that." A nod given him quietly, Tynie awaited what he meant by that line in a mix of anxiety and patience. Totally relaxed as he had her held, Tynie then slips into a light slumber. The arm that held her back draped away briefly, Bobby covers Tynie with a delicately thick blanket, one not much heavier than the sheets in their room. "Baby, you get comfy too now." Tynie says gingerly. "I am. No worries."Bobby replies as they are arranged across the couch by him so each is stretched out. Tynie took in every altering flinch of his muscles as she napped, joining Bobby in the sigh of comfort as it came. "Baby's a phenom.."She purrs still sleeping delicately, as Bobby answers "So's my beauty."

About an hour later, Tynie slips a kiss to Bobby's lips by contorting her frame where they met faces. Bobby stirs awake at that, intensifying the smooch by grasping her chin in his hands with an impeccable gentleness. Slipping away from that with a turtle-esque slowness, Bobby mutters with a grin "Await me here, my Juliet." Hopping off his lap from that moment, Tynie allows Bobby off the couch before overtaking it. He kisses both her hands, saying "I won't be long." Bobby then bestows Tynie a brooding strut to stare at as the trip to their room, and his phone is made. "So yummy." She elates when Bobby's not in sight. He heard it anyway, being on hold with the way they'll have dinner, blushing at the regard she gave. Twenty minutes later, Bobby returns with his phone on vibrate, praying Tynie'd not try to answer it. "So scrumptious." He purrs at her, as Tynie reroutes herself to give him a place to sit. Blushing at his words, Tynie giggles out with him in tow "Nyaaahh!"

Biting her lower lip remotely, Tynie shows Bobby just how girly she can truly be as another squeal is concealed. His left hand brought to her lips, Bobby pets the lower one free as to tell her not to mask reactions anymore. Squealing as soon as her lips are not too close to his ear, Tynie lets out what she'd attempted to tone down. Seeing that and getting wind of the breadth to Tynie's happiness causes Bobby to puff his chest. "Ohh baby, it's so sexy when you do that." Tynie whispers at him, ending the gap her squeal-release caused. His phone then vibrates, Bobby leaning away slightly to answer it. Finding out their meal will take a couple hours to be made and delivered, he puts that on the coffee table before advising "Today, my Juliet takes time off from answering the phone.." "Si My Romeo." Tynie retorts with a grin.

They spent the bulk of a wait Bobby prayed Tynie would be steadily wondering about snuggling and kissing. A knock at the door obstructed the continuance of those love displays, Bobby lightly tipping a finger onto Tynie's shoulder to be let up. Again rising to her feet in a curious hurry, Tynie resumes overtaking the couch, with a modification so Bobby could rejoin her. The door answered and locked up by Bobby, the delay in them being side-by-side wasn't long as he lined the coffee table with their meal. "Hope my beautiful likes this." He says nervously as they sit together on the couch. Everything needed, even drinks before her, Tynie goes for the spread first. A few tastes later, Bobby's nerves are quelched by this remark "Hunky, it's amazing. THANK YOU!" Closing the gap between them in eating, Bobby soon discovers his wife was right once more.

They later elect in silence to clean up together, every last morsel of the food devoured. This particular clearing not taking too long, Tynie and Bobby are in each other's arms again, as he sways her tighter into an embrace. "I Love you with all I am Bobby Goren…" Tynie mutters happily. "As I you Tynie Goren.." He answers in elation. Snapping her fingers once from behind him, Tynie makes the entire house dark before snapping again. The second snap opens the shades over their deck door,and Tynie yips "Wild flaming guess. I swear!" Bobby then leads them outside, opening the deck door almost as she did the shades, with a hand behind Tynie. Closing it similarly behind them, Tynie and Bobby gaze at the 's head drapes against the top of Bobby's broad right shoulder, as his droops to hers, all smiles and quietly together. "You complete me." They whisper simultaneously as a shooting star catches each of their eyes.

The two deem that as their heavenly observers partying in the newly rejuvenated romances between them, given the fact that it's been DAYS since Tynie's tattoo dared mosh. Several minutes are spent like this, more stars darting against the heavens in their view, before Tynie and Bobby go back inside. Bobby's whisked in just as Tynie was lead out, the deckdoor and shades secured this time by Bobby snapping his fingers once. "That wild flaming guess was awesome." He applauds as they modify the embrace to be entwined at one another's hips. "Thanks." Tynie purrs out modestly.

The trip to their room this time had no bearings of want for lovemaking, both still reeling in all that shared from the days prior. Especially last night in that regard, Tynie and Bobby were sated beyond prior beliefs as they detour to obtain Bobby's phone from the coffee table. Resuming the travel to their room, Tynie resolves to have the nightly snuggle start differently: with them both laying onto the bed at the same time. Bobby catches that in her eyes and nods, agreeing to that closing of their day.

Every other reason for Tynie to jump and get all kinds of concerned handled the day before by Steve,having Bruno as backup on a major one, nothing unhappy crossed her mind or heart. The couple takes their time getting to their room, basking in the love resonating between their souls. Finally sitting on the bed, Bobby tries to check his wife's sugars again, only to get stopped."Tonight, my Romeo takes off from doing that for me." Tynie advises, using his line from earlier on Bobby.

Smiling broadly, Bobby awaits Tynie being finished with that task. The second after Tynie's levels are uncovered as perfect and the kit is loaded and set aside, Bobby takes her into his arms and drops the pair gently onto the mattress. As if on unspoken cue, their legs outstretch in time with one another as Tynie's feet go for the sheet to cover them. Bringing that up to her hands, Tynie crosses both their frames with it as her feet resume their post by Bobby's. Bobby starts playing footsie with her, learning she can do that back better than he's ever felt. Giggling out with euphoric squeals between each, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up rather closely as slumber was awaited by both. They kiss passionately, sealing everything about their day in the throes of shared affections before that delay ended. Tynie and Bobby find themselves later resting on air although physically tethered in a means to the mattress.

Even with a tropically epic storm around them, Tynie and Bobby found ways to have a good time. Romancing through storms, literal and figurative in this life is going to KICK ASS for them…


	48. 48

Title: Days Away Extended Unexpectedly

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent characters… the others I do.

* * *

As if on a role reversal of yesterday, Bobby wakes before Tynie who is out like a light. Kissing her cheek gently before breaking their hold to get out of bed, he whispers "You relax my Angel. I'll be back." Tynie nods, going for his pillow to snuggle it and continue sleeping.

Today is different for these two, because it was like all the errors of their past together were erased and their relationship had deepened due to that. At least that's how Tynie felt, she was clueless to if Bobby agreed, for that time anyhow. Bobby was in the throughway of their room when the glow on her face lit the entire section of that house, giving him new cause to smile, not that he really needed it.

Turning away to do something special for Tynie, Bobby was gone in a flash praying in the back of his head she'd not wake and tail him there. Instead of making them coffee and breakfast, Bobby had something else up his sleeves once he noted that yesterday's storm was over entirely.

Gathering everything needed for what Tynie had no clue about, Bobby goes back to her about as quickly as he left the throughway to their room. Knowing she'd absolutely FLIP if he was breathless at her side, Bobby slowed down just long enough to make sure the cause for Tynie flipping wasn't inside him. Just as Bobby gets back onto the bed, Tynie spins herself to where her head is in his lap with a smile so big that it damn near cracks her jaw. Bobby being the ever-constant gentleman, takes his right hand under her chin to set that smile to where it won't risk hurting Tynie.

"You've never done that before…" Bobby trails off. Tynie giggles "I wanted to try meeting up with you a little differently." His left hand trailing Tynie's hair so it wasn't in her eyes, Bobby smiles while gently saying "I loved it." Puffing her chest slightly, Tynie tells him exactly how she feels about his reply to this new move."Well, I have a few surprises for ya. Can't exactly make them happen in here." Bobby chimes, as Tynie arises from his lap. Her sugars are then checked, revealed at decent levels, and the kit set aside for later use. Bobby already knows the next thing Tynie would want to happen in terms of medical items used, taking care of it right away before grabbing his phone off the charger. Given the fact that Steve is Allyn's cousin, the latter man got Bobby's number, and Bobby was grateful that he left the phone on vibrate because of that.

"Hey baby, I am it just me or do you feel as if our relationship on all levels has deepened lately?" Tynie wonders. "Actually I have sensed that, and the whole set of worries about our past mistakes together, doesn't exist, it's like those are gone too." "OH MY GOD! I thought the same thing!" Tynie yips as the reality that they do in fact have a deep sync as one rears its head. She is settled at Bobby's left hip by now, with his phone over by the right.

It vibrates and before Tynie reaches for the device, Bobby distracts her with a kiss. Returning the kiss in kind, Tynie admits curiosity and begins the day's bathing in affections with Bobby. Separating from that later, Tynie love-nips Bobby's lower lip, only to get that right back. "I'll be right here lover." She requests, getting a nod. Breaking the hold, Tynie goes to change and takes a while in choosing what to wear, which serves Bobby perfectly in terms of the surprise.

Answering the text, Allyn says that he can have a Hawaiian style brunch lined up for them in two hours. Confirming that, Bobby sets his phone aside and gets dressed. Finally choosing an outfit to go over a decently covering bikini, Tynie awaits Bobby on the end of the bed. Watching over Bobby with love, Tynie's eyes scroll over his body with love and a hint of amour. He catches the look in her eyes, smiling as he concludes getting dressed. Bobby then holds a hand out for Tynie, who takes it up and brings herself right to his hip. His phone was in her hand, unanswered as she figured he didn't want her doing that again today, only to be pocketed by Bobby.

"You sir, are a sensuous walking aphrodisiac." Tynie whispers in his ear. Bobby answers in kind "As you are to me, my lady." They walk out of that room pretty much as if their hips were surgically linked, heading for the kitchen. Still in a wave of curiosity as to what Bobby had plotted, Tynie let him lead her across the house without saying a word.

Bobby feels his phone vibrate again, racing to answer it before Tynie went for that device. Steve on the other end, had some news. "Hey man, hate to bug ya, but I will put it like this. Your Hawaiian getaway just got extended by at least four days." Bobby's confused "Huh? How?"

"Here goes. I got called earlier today, the private jet pilots lost their licenses for disobeying an FAA MANDATED alternate flight path which was supposed to dodge the storm and turbulence completely on the day you guys left. That license revocation is permanent and the business they ran was shut down because of it. They basically did what the FAA decrees is mass endangerment when they took you to Hawaii, given their refusal to comply. Bruno got a FULL refund, I saw to that. The items you left in the jet are here with me, and the _earliest_ I can get you guys a private jet back is four days after your original return was set up. Before Tynie starts to panic, we all are rallying around Sasha.. who's FINE. After this call, you two will ONLY be bothered if what I said changes or there is an ABSOLUTE emergency."Steve explains." dude." Bobby says as they hang up.

Tynie sees a stunned look cross Bobby's face and asks "What is it baby?" "Well, we have four days over the ten we planned for being here. Steve and Bruno got wind that the pilots of the jet were disobeying the FAA when they took us through the turbulence that petrified my woman. They lost their licenses for it, permanently, because this is apparently NOT the first time. Steve got everything we left in the jet, and will have another private jet, one from a better company pick us up. Thing is, that cannot happen on our original schedule, from what Steve got wind of. Before you ask, Bruno got a FULL refund, Sasha and the babies are fine. Everyone else is seeing to that, and we shouldn't be bothered unless it's ABSOLUTELY needed." Bobby divulges. " hell!" Tynie answers. "That's what I thought!" Bobby relays, the rest of what he mentioned regarded as a done deal in further silence.

Tynie then locks eyes with Bobby, as they both say "I love you." Tynie leans back with Bobby's arms draped at her hips, looking him over without rushing. One of her hands goes through his curly mane as she notices Bobby was true to his word about becoming tanned. Bobby watches her do this, returning the eye-over at the exact pace his was given.

Resuming the connection at their hips with a quickness, Tynie whispers in his ear "I love you, my tanned sexy Kahuno." "As I you, my sexy mama." Bobby answers, not knowing if how Tynie didn't tan would hurt in the hit-on line, given she told him about that specific oddity to her person. Tynie catches that, discarding any notion to be offended because his actions were shrouded in keeping her happy. "So how do we repay Steve for it this time?" Tynie asks. "He won't let you." Bobby says in a bit of a teasing voice, yet meaning it. Tynie caught the undertones of Bobby's words and took them to also mean that her man would stop those motives dead in their tracks before Steve had a chance, and laughed.

Reaching the kitchen, Tynie goes for something to drink for each, pulling out two cold sodas. "Yeah, I guess you can say the coffee maker has the day off!" She giggles, handing Bobby his. He giggles with her, opening both before they sip together. Standing to where her chin was on his shoulder, essentially on her toes, Tynie mutters "I love you my King, and if I can help it, you will have today off too." Holding her against him with the hand that isn't cupping a soda can, Bobby secures Tynie to his frame as she had begun teetering from how she stood. "I'd rather we do things for each other today." He mutters back happily. "Ohh baby. Consider it a deal." Tynie purrs.

"A pair of fuckups stepped to the FAA and basically extended my vacation? SWEET!" Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby says nothing again, as his wife is all giddy in the embrace, wanting her to be in peaceful enjoyment. Managing the ending of their sodas without violating the hold, Tynie and Bobby chunk the cans into the trashcan beside the deck door at the same time. "No way!" Tynie yelps. "Apparently." Bobby replies in a happy tone.

Rested at last on her feet in full, Tynie wraps her arms around his hips, getting that exacted back. Swaying together as their hearts beat out a rhythm for a slowdance, Tynie and Bobby are conjoined in a silent-yet-vivacious display of devotion to each other. "So sexy,easy on the eyes.A total God to my heart in ALL regards, that's you Bobby." Tynie declares as her head is nestled against his chest. "Awww, Tynie.. you are Divine in all senses of the word, easy on the eyes being an understatement. My Life and Heart's Goddess." He relays drooping his lips to the open ear on Tynie.

"Love you…" They chime in as one, while this swaying slowdance morphs into a trek to another part of the house, not violating their tightness in the least. Bobby reaches a hand behind his wife to open the deck door, Tynie stepping out backwards as to keep her place in this hold. Carefully following her lead, Bobby goes outside while praying his size thirteen feet don't trample hers. Tynie reaching behind them from second one of being on the back deck, closes that door just as Bobby opened it. Bobby keeps eyes on Tynie for a few minutes, the chocolate orbs that drive Tynie wild with passions glowing in love.

Soon as Bobby lets his eyes leave his wife's frame, Allyn shows up in Bobby's view. "Come with me babe." Bobby trails off as Tynie modifies the hold so they again are hip-to-hip. Trekking to where Allyn was, Tynie is lost for what's happening and about to ask when Bobby pulls her to his lips for a kiss. Stunned although totally loving it, Tynie responds precisely to the potency of Bobby's love display. Allyn looked away out of respect to the couple, since he WAS on their land until that affection ceased.

Every aspect of that kiss's separation being like the others prior, Tynie is breathless and over her wondering. "Nicely done dude!"Allyn commends Bobby. "Thanks." Bobby answers before Tynie hears from Allyn "Since you two ARE on a Hawaiian vacation, which is according to my cousin, Tynie's first. I sorta pulled a few strings. Hope you enjoy the results!" Right as Tynie was going to fish for information, Allyn hands them the keys to his SUV trunk. Bobby opens it to reveal a Hawaiian style brunch just for two. "Allyn you big sweetie.. COME HERE!" Tynie yelps as that comes into her view.

Complying, Allyn gets hugged, peck-kissed on both cheeks and spun one time in gratitude, Tynie wishing in silence that someone got it on video. "That was awesome!"Someone unfamiliar to Tynie says elatedly, causing her to jump after setting Allyn to his feet. "I'm Elya, Allyn's wife. Oh and you just saved my man money in chiropractic bills!" Elya explains. "Sweet, I'm Tynie. That's Bobby, my man. Oh and if ya got that on video:Can I get a copy sent to my phone?" Tynie declares ending in an inquiry. "Soon as I figure out how to do that, just discovered the video app on this thing yesterday."Elya explains. "Simple, you let me handle that, we will swap numbers this way. I'd like to keep in touch."Tynie answers as Elya hands over her device. "Sure thing." Elya replies as Tynie goes step-by-step in sending her personal phone a copy of the video.

"Now tell me something, Elya. How'd I save your man money in chiropractic bills?" Tynie wonders. "There's a section of his spine that has to be popped a certain way, I can tell by the fact he just insisted on helping your Bobby carry that stuff to your house that you pulled it off. Without his back being popped in that specific way, Allyn cannot carry much really. The chiropractor bills were how ya managed THAT one." Elya explains as Tynie hands back her phone. They share a hug, as the men are otherwise distracted.

Bobby and Allyn had everything on the back deck before going back to their women, who have become fast friends. Allyn then taps Bobby on the shoulder as Elya and Tynie are all giggles, saying "Yeah those two are keeping in touch." Bobby laughs replying "You expected any different out of my wife.. Really?" Tynie hears that, as does Elya, who say as one "We resemble that!" The four laugh over the span of five minutes before Elya walks up to Allyn and says as they depart "Keep in touch guys! Hope ya like it. Later!"

Tynie and Bobby wave them farewell, smiling as the promise is made non-verbally. Bobby then grabs Tynie up into a threshold carry and whisks her to the back deck. A deck table and chairs with everything laid out already for their feasting appears to Tynie, who is given the total chivalric treatment by Bobby. Once she's on her feet, Bobby pulls her chair out and does not sit next to her until Tynie's frame is totally settled into that seat. They even had pina coladas in pineapple shaped disposable glasses, something that Tynie's never tasted in that means before. Bobby prayed she liked it all, smiling from ear to ear as that expression hits Tynie's face. They get to eating in silence for the start of this meal, only to permiss moans of total basking to pass their lips.

Discovering what Bobby and Allyn put together for this meal was PHENOMENAL, Tynie makes a mental note to fire off a thank you text to Elya and Allyn later, aware that Bobby's backing that notion without it being discussed. Finishing it all at the same time, Tynie arises saying "My Sexy, you kick back. I'll handle this." Bobby smiles and obeys her wishes as she stashes everything left over away and gets them two bottled waters.

Not to terribly long in being away from Bobby, his is opened first, then hers as they begin sipping and relaxing on the deck for a short time. "Steve's gonna LAUGH.." Tynie trails off. "At what? Ohhh Yeahh.. My baby spinning his cousin like a party favor." Bobby says through a smile. "That's not all I did, the wife said so. I saved them money, and popped his back too!" Tynie adds. "That was the funniest part!" Bobby replies, as they again giggle. "I guess I just found another way to not be such a seriously jumpy the fact my seriousness is now stashed for when handling clients affairs." Tynie relates as their giggles stop, getting a fistpump to the sky and a big smile from Bobby.

Tynie arises first, holding a hand out for Bobby. Taking it, they enter the house side by side, Bobby opening the door for them. Tynie shuts and secures it behind them, being unable to stop smiling. "So.. What's it like seeing some of MY quirks?" Tynie wonders. Standing behind her as his arms post themselves around her hips, Bobby says "Just as sexy as you find mine." Tynie leans her head against his pec in reverse before Bobby gets this as his verdict: witnessing Tynie lick her lips like a lioness does her chops. "My turn to wanna taste delicious lips."Tynie slurs out as she reroutes her frame to make good on giving Bobby a wildly passionate kiss. Instinctively, Bobby holds his woman against him as this love display intensifies, each one going tit-for-tat in the name of keeping the kiss's flames up more by the second.

The separation from this one was a bit different, as Tynie tried her hand at dipping Bobby as if they were slowdancing, similarly to how he does her. Pulling it off flawlessly, Bobby was stunned at the sheer power his Tynie had in her person. Settling them to standing upright, Tynie says "I gotta keep bitches off of my Bobby-bear." "You're being territorial. I love it." Bobby says to her, Tynie then gathered into a tight hug as they rid of the water bottles. Tynie then says "Ya know what I was thinkin, maybe a little later we go out and walk the beach..do a little shopping to get some things to bring back to the others." "Sounds like a plan baby." Bobby answers with a smile.

This time, instead of heading for the couch, Tynie and Bobby go for a recliner in the living room. Tynie tries to sit on it first, only to get swept aside and placed in Bobby's lap as the footrest is popped out. "I simply CANNOT wait to model off my man's hotness to the world!" Tynie slurs out contently. "Nor can I with my woman. You are so fine." Bobby retorts in a delicate tone. Running her right hand through her hair, Tynie chuckles under her breath while a blush paints itself across her face. "We both needed this vacation, and God am I grateful for having such a good time at the hip of the All-Time hottest thing alive!" Tynie boasts cuddling Bobby. "We sure did, and I'm having just as much fun as you are, my personal Ms. Universe!"He shoots back as the hold is enhanced. Not one more word passed either of their lips for a while, mainly because after Bobby said that, Tynie converted the embrace to shut him up with a kiss.

The profile of their affections split-off also changes, Bobby running his hands through her hair as their lips breakoff from one another, Tynie doing the same to his. "I got my baby in her truest form back!" Bobby chirps excited as a Valley Girl at a shoe sale. "Back to stay lover, you know that deal." Tynie chimes in with a matching content. Neither one worried about anything other than just being elated in the romance of this embrace, figuring that this vacation needn't be any more tainted with bad mojo. "That brunch was pretty sweet. Nothing compared to my Sexy's cookin though!" They say as one, deciding from there to get the shopping done in a chasing silence. Getting out of the recliner, Tynie accidently taps the footrest down without using the lever, muttering "I'm such a klutz!" Bobby laughs saying as his frame leaves that chair "Actually that was done pretty well."

They go for the sunblock used yesterday, the one from TreMarion, all smiles while crossing the house hip-to-hip. Tynie was first to rid of her outer-clothes, doing so with a bit of a teasing slowness before Bobby. He witnesses that, and the answer to it is a simple-yet-boasted howl of adoration. Before Tynie can repeat how she showed the blush in the recliner, Bobby has started lathering her frame with the lotion. His lips lined with her ears, Bobby says gently "Yowza…." Her body pretty much covered in sunblock, Tynie waits for Bobby to do as she did. Taking in the masculinity before her, Tynie squeals "That Hotness is all MINE!" Stopping Bobby dead in the tracks of blushing, Tynie covers every inch of him with the lotion that isn't clothed. They simultaneously replace the outerclothes to their bodies before Bobby grabs up the couple start heading out from the back deck.

Tynie opened that door for her man, only to have him close and secure it as soon as they were outside. The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie had him by both hips using both arms and had managed to spin him so they were eye-to-eye. Impressed with that, Bobby leans down a bit to leave a baby-nip on her collarbone, saying nothing. His stubble tickles Tynie's skin, getting her to giggle like an airhead. Slowly removing his lips from that part of her, Tynie goes back onto the tips of her toes to return the favor, causing Bobby to grab her hips and hold them close while her feet actually leave the ground. "My Queen shall never balance all that hotness on just your toes. That's too risky." Bobby pines as Tynie baby-nips his collarbone three times as if to say "I love you."

Tynie's then slid back onto her feet with a gentle dropping motion, as they resume the plan for walking the beach and shopping. Their property cleared at a relatively decent speed while Tynie and Bobby are so close even God would confuse them for being conjoined. A trail of footsteps made by their sandals at the same motion of their feet, literally matching step-for-step, doesn't get lost on either one. Honoring it silently with smiles, these two consider that as evidence to their relationship's deepening and the continuing of their internal sync with each other.

Tynie's head was aligned with the frame of Bobby's left shoulder as they trekked on, her jaw actually adapting at last to how often and lengthy her smiles were. Bobby looked at that with love, mixing those glances with stare-offs to keep Tynie safe from dickwads. Before too long, Tynie started catching glances of females coming DANGEROUSLY close to her man. Popping her head off Bobby's shoulder losing the smile at the same time, she howled under her breath like a raging pitbull at anything that didn't look male to her.

The people who got that reply turned out being bimbos who ran off to fawn over bodybuilders that basically refused them the time of day. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tynie snaps out immediately after her eyes get that visual, as her nestling from moments ago returns. Bobby didn't have to do much else but occasionally glare out to keep eyes on everyone who he felt was too near Tynie, and that made her happy.

Bobby says with a twige of self-hate as their travels went on and body builders came into his view "Look at those guys, so much stronger than me." "Oh, you mean those narcissistic, self-deitizing, likely chauvinistic or woman abusing behind closed doors, steroid or other body enhancement drug abusing, over-compensating total dickless wonders?" Tynie answers. Hearing his wife profile those men in such detail shocked Bobby, as she never was trained in that from what he knew right then. "Honey, let those bimbos fawn over them. The bodybuilders ain't even giving them the time of day. Like I said, those are fake muscles, I get to love a man with the real deal."Tynie went on as Bobby's jaw had slammed down.

Apparently Tynie and Bobby walked into the throughway of a bodybuilding contest, and one of the judges heard Tynie's words. The next thing those competitors knew is they all were stopped cold and mandated for a piss test, as that judge went off to order it was coming down from the sheer awe of his wife's remarks, catching them proven in plain sight. "Babe, that profile was amazing!" He chirps in Tynie's ear, before they both learn "It was, you actually cracked an issue we had in this competition. Everything you said about drugs and body enhancers was found as fact." Tynie mutters "OK.. Who the hell just said that?"

Coming from her side, the judge of that competition says "Yeah. Allyn's my brother. My name is Clarynce,but everyone calls me Big C." "Hey Big C, this is Bobby, my name's Tynie. Glad we could help!" Tynie announces as the three remotely hug. That ended, Tynie and Bobby leave after Big C tells them "Yeah. You two may wanna get the hell outta here.."

Knowing Big C didn't have time to explain, Bobby gathers Tynie up into his arms and darts them away. Without it said, Tynie trusts her man, not bothering to run her yap as the enjoyment of this embrace was underway. Settling her down later the contest and its participants long out of sight, Bobby asks "How about a drink?" "Definitely!" Tynie chirps as they go for the air-conditioned store which was right by Tynie's hip.

Opening the door for her, Bobby smiles from ear to ear, as their walking as if on air comes back. Gingerly strutting inside, Tynie gives that as her reward of sorts to Bobby for keeping her safe after she sold out those bodybuilders. Heading for the cooler, Tynie pauses and wonders "Energy drink, sports drink, or bottled water? Soda's not a good idea in this heat.." Bobby says "Water's fine with me love." Getting two of those, Tynie resumes the strut as they go to pay. The guy behind the counter looks at Tynie with his jaw on the floor, as Bobby admonishes hostilely "DUDE! So help me God.. either pick up your jaw or be picked up after I knock you unconscious!"

Another patron there says "Dude, they are IN with the police Commissioner for Hawaii! He WON'T be charged! Ya best do what he says!" The guy behind the counter obeys at once, afraid of the other patron there and Bobby goes for her pocket to get the card to be used to cover those, only to have the other patron cover it. Tynie hears

"Least I can do, given the fact my son is being such an ass to ya!" "Wow, sir. Thanks." "That sir stuff ends right now, I work for a livin. The name's Harlei, and I'm a bail enforcer. I take it I was right about what I said with you and the Commissioner." "Yes, Harlei you were. I'm Tynie, and the stud growling under his breath behind me is Bobby." Tynie announces as her card is put back in the pocket to her shorts. "Hey Harlei, thanks. Sorry ya saw me like that." Bobby adds, as he snaps out of the hostile attitude. "Man, I am the same way with my wife. No need for sorry."Harlei says as those three hug. "Oh, and handshakes with us. Not a good thing." Tynie whispers in Harlei's ear before the hugs cease.

Nodding, Harlei says "I'll handle my kid, Tynie. You will NOT get treated like that again!" Bobby and Tynie reply with a nod and wave as they make it out of the shop, waters in hand. "No matter where I go, I wind up being famous."Tynie stammers out as the two begin walking alongside the strip of stores. Sipping their waters afterwards, Bobby pulls his away and brags "Famous for good reasons, makes me proud."

Tynie and Bobby don't have any more problems as they go into the first store. Patrons there part ways from their path silently, everyone smiling. Tynie goes for the clothes fit for babies first, saying "My nephew and niece are gonna LOVE these." That pattern went on until everyone in their family, two more stores hit in that process. Bobby insisted on carrying the bags, trying to encumber them all to his body, until Tynie took them away from into his ear as they walked back the way they came, Tynie says softly "I may need you to fight off assholes." Grinning, Bobby answers "With honor."

Tynie's premonition wasn't timed right on this trip, proven when men of ill repute were pulled off by their friends, this couple hearing repeatedly "DUDE! They are IN with the Police Commissioner AND your bail bondsman BACK OFF!" Tynie giggled loudly every time that was declared, Bobby saying in her ear "Yeah. Harlei gave me his card and told me to call him should we have problems with anyone. Apparently his business is BOOMING right now if ya get my drift." "Drift gotten, baby. Thank you. We Owe Harlei for this!" Tynie answers softly, only to hear from behind her "Like hell!" Harlei showed up in front of Tynie and Bobby right as she jumped. "Before you ask, I said you don't owe me because that isn't right. No true friend runs a debt with another like you claimed. I consider us friends, and you would likely not allow me to feel indebted should the tables be turned." Harlei explains.

"Works with me!" Bobby and Tynie say as one, Harlei hugging them both at once. Pulling away from that, Tynie and Bobby are handed new bottled waters, larger ones than earlier. "Thanks man." Tynie says, opening them both, Bobby's handed over to him. "You two see that SUV over there?" Harlei asks pointing to Tynie's left. "Yeah, it's nice." Tynie answers, sipping hers. Bobby laughs after having taken a few sips of his, saying "Honey, he's offering us a ride home." "Sweet!" Tynie giggles in reply, the three headed for that ride. "Jeez! I just had a bitchkicin blonde moment!" Tynie yips embarrassedly as Harlei opens the SUV for them, Bobby taking the bags off his wife. That rides' trunk loaded, Tynie hops in as soon as she sees Bobby do the same, Harlei behind the wheel. Harlei then recounts as they drive off "I didn't know blonde moments could kick bitches!" Erupting in laughs as that was said, these three enjoy it all as Tynie's weird way with words was made a comedy moment.

The SUV's air conditioning blaring at it's top power, Tynie leans against the seat as those laughs end. Bobby keeps eyes on Tynie, going for his pocket as she drinks the water in a rush. "Slow down honey. Please." He worries as a mini-kit for checking Tynie's levels is used, the one from Bobby's pocket that she didn't know they had. Finding out she's golden on those, that is packed and chucked back where it came. Complying with her man's wishes, the pace of her sips goes down by a lot, as Tynie says between those "Yes lover." Setting her water bottle aside the lid put back on, Tynie looks at Bobby in concern. He goes for the other water bottle, sipping it to show Tynie that her concern was being taken care of. Harlei sees that in the rearview mirror and says "I'm glad I bumped into you two when I did." "Dude THANK YOU!" Tynie yips honoredly as Harlei drives them home. Bobby was silently worried over his wife, given how he caught her drinking the water moments ago, allowing Tynie's yip to serve as his reply as well.

Harlei's SUV pulls up right to the back deck of Tynie and Bobby's beachhouse, the trunk popped before those two exit. Tynie senses her man's worries, electing to grab up her water before whisking him out. His door opened, Bobby grabs up his water and hops out as they go to meet Harlei at the trunk. Their bags taken out by Harlei, Tynie grabs half as does Bobby before they hug in farewell. Harlei then shuts his trunk and sets to drive off, waving at the couple who were en route back to the house. They wave back, Tynie showing a big smile to sate the worry across Harlei's face before that vanishes from Tynie and Bobby's sight. Their water bottles emptied, Bobby chucks both into a nearby trashcan on the deck.

Opening the deck door for them, Tynie tries the same way of telling Harlei she was fine, only to be sold out by the stutter to her steps inside. Bobby puts his left arm around her, escorting his wife across the house as their right arms held the bags from the shopping. Tynie worries about securing the house from the deckdoor silently, only to be told in a gentle voice "I'll handle that, after you relax."

Their bags are taken to a corner of the living room and set down, Bobby walks backwards to secure the deck door while keeping his eyes deadlocked on Tynie who was headed for the couch. Their home locked after minutes of Tynie and Bobby separating, he continues his vigilant observation of her.

Soon plopping onto the couch, Tynie's head lays against the back cushion rather abruptly. Bobby rushes to join her, having only been a few feet away in the first place, saying nothing until Tynie's in his arms tightly. "You were chugging in Harlei's SUV, I thought the heat got to my Angel. I was keeping eyes on you from the moment you had that,as you said, bitchkicking blonde moment. Something told me you needed that. I'm still worried." Bobby informs, the concern tattooed all over his face. A grunt leaves Tynie's lips after Bobby's confession, telling him in a second that she needed something cold to sip on and FAST.

Bobby's left arm darts from their hold, and before Tynie knew it, a cold sports drink was before the lid off, Tynie begins sipping that kind of quickly, only to be told in Bobby's eyes to change that. Bobby's arms soon wrap back around Tynie in an obscenely powerful hug, as he kept silent for a time. "Not used to this Hawaiian heat…" Tynie moans out between sips. Looking into Bobby's eyes again, Tynie sees a deep worry in them, and says "I love you. I'll be OK. You and our new bud saw to that." Bobby answers "Yeah. Harlei's cool. We do not go out again until my Angel's totally cooled off." Tynie blurts "Good plan baby."

Fanning herself again, Tynie's left hand flies about her face as to try and further the cool down. Bobby sees that and goes for the mini-fridge again, pulling out two cool-packs from the baby-sized freezer in that before slamming the main mini-fridge door with his left palm, which causes the freezer door to close as well. Tynie feels one being draped across her forehead, moaning out "Ohhh that feels so Good!" The other one was still in Bobby's hands, only to be placed around his neck by Tynie who pulled that off without losing the one on her. Witnessing Tynie do that, Bobby smiles as the moves were made to prove that regardless his back was had. "Thank you honey." He chirps as the cool-pack works just as many wonders for Bobby as the other was Tynie.

"I'm your wife, it's my job. I'm just kicking my own ass right now for putting you through that slice of hell." Tynie replies as the sports drink is consumed in fact Tynie was so blunt in allowing known her self-damning as it was happening stung Bobby, who said back "You didn't expect today to be so hot out. You know what hearing you swear to beating up my beautiful does to me.." "True, it's just you Did NOT deserve to go through on our EVER!" Tynie wails out leaping for his pecs. "Babe, my sole desire is to love you through all of this life and the next. I believe a certain Sexy Mama said that every marriage needs opportunities for one to care for the other. Not only that, but you and I will hit slices of hell as you call them in this life of all kinds. Thing is, we will hit them as one." Bobby soothes, refusing to honor the line about it being deserved that Tynie mentioned.

"Awww Bobby, I love you!" Tynie chirps in a perky voice, that telling Bobby that she was much better than when they got home. Bobby pets her back twice, Tynie releases him only to have her frame laid across the couch back first. Everything they'd tossed in the trashcans in this area of the house thus far in the vacation was taken out before Bobby returned.

Seeing him enter the house from the garage door on the other side, Tynie folds herself in two headed for the minifridge and another one of the same drink she just ended. The coolpack on her forehead falls onto her lap, getting chucked into the mini-fridge's freezer as Bobby shows up by the couch. Tynie's legs fold underneath her, allowing Bobby room on the couch.

Sitting down by his wife, Bobby pulls Tynie's feet gently out from under her knees. The next thing Tynie sees is the cool-pack Bobby wore being chucked into the minifridge, landing squarely by hers before that appliance's doors are closed. Arising from the compacted state she was in, Tynie purrs "Honey that was amazing."

Bobby's hands go for what Tynie pulled out to drink, as he smiles with this meek answer "Gotta keep ya smiling." Tynie shows a large smile as Bobby sips the drink she fetched, in essence boasting wordlessly to his devotions. "Gorgeous, I've been thinking. Since we got a few more days here than we expected, why go out again when it's hotter than hell when we can do so later? I mean today is just after a storm and everything, so I am not sure if it'll cool off much before tomorrow anyway. I DEFINITELY don't wanna chance either one of us going through what I just did again, or cause the other the panic that comes with it." Tynie elaborates. "Simply brilliant, my beautiful." Bobby brags, taking her idea as a done deal after a few sips.

His drink set down, Bobby poses "So where'd you learn to profile people like that, with the bodybuilders?" "They looked like the type who matched what I said. TRUST me, their bodies were a TOTAL turn off. Just did the math in my head split second and let the claims roll." Tynie replies. "Very impressive,you rocked that!" Bobby mentions going in for a kiss. "She used my profiling skills on total strangers, very hot to see in all honesty!" Bobby thinks to himself. "I wonder if he knows when I said I've loved him from afar on screen that I actually tried taking notes on his profiling skills. Eh, I'll admit it kiss is SO worth it!" Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss heats up.

The eventual separation is again different, Tynie and Bobby battling tongues with their mouths open and apart for a couple minutes. Smiling as big as she could without injuring her jaw, Tynie confesses "Ok, I admit it. I told you many times that my love has existed for you even prior to us becoming one. When I'd see you profiling people on screen, I took notes on your style. Never thought they'd come in handy or get me rewarded like THAT though."

Blushing, Bobby fires back "My love, the kiss wasn't your reward. It was one of my ways of showing you just how hot that was to see." Blushing back, Tynie's speechlessly floored. Guiding her to him closer, Bobby whispers "You get another way later baby." Tynie flows into his arms from there, arranging herself to where there isn't much of a split between them, saying gently "I await that happily.."

The two snuggle as Bobby begins sharing the drink Tynie got for him, again smiling as big as life. That ended, Tynie chucks the bottle into the trash as they leave the couch. Silently agreeing to go into the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie and Bobby link arms and make way there. Not one more word mentioned between them, the peace they got a few days prior envelops not only their beings but the entire house. Their Jacuzzi tub room entered, Tynie hits the startup button before she and Bobby disrobe. In the place of one walking before the other, Tynie and Bobby are conjoined once more after being ready to bathe in the jets. Their link is separated just long enough for Tynie to slide in first, Bobby being led inside the hot tub after.

Seated to where they can eye each other over, Tynie and Bobby do so silently with blushing smiles for a few minutes. Snaking over to him, Tynie whispers lustingly "You look soo hot, those muscles having the water clinging, that tanned skin, just the entire package: OHHH BOBBY!" Tynie's head is thrown back wildly at the tail end of those remarks, Bobby witnessing the same acts as when she comes during sex. A gentle stroke of his hand on the back of her neck, Bobby resets her head to line his lips with her left ear, saying with a yearning moan. "Your brilliance, that bod, now seeing it with the water clinging to all the right places..Oohh! The entire package that is you drives me WILD with desire! Tynie.. I want you.. NOW!" "Hmmm.. take me then."Tynie purrs back.

Bobby slides his wife into his lap, petting every area he can reach on Tynie, as she slips her hands into the water. His manhood guided in, Tynie moans without words as the adjustment to his size doesn't take long this time. Her palms trek from between Bobby's legs to his shoulders returning the pets she got, Tynie only saying "Go for it baby!"

Holding her down by the hips, Bobby is again taking full control as they make love, Tynie not objecting in the slightest. Getting wild in a new location makes every thrust Bobby gives Tynie hotter, that not being lost on either drilled her core with a bordering on violent intensity, showing in such his need and pride from everything Tynie did that was already discussed. Tynie's hands clung to Bobby's pecs and shoulders intermittently, to basically pet him and keep herself steady. Bobby's left hand then trails up to her bust, on contact there, her nipples were pulled and pinched between his fingers one breast at a time.

"Ohhh Baby!" Tynie yowls as that went down, totally loving everything she's being given. That enduring for a while, Tynie locks eyes with Bobby before going in for a very wild kiss. Replying to that in kind, Bobby and Tynie ensue an insanely heated tongue battle as her first climax rages through. Retaining the open-mouthed tongue lashing from earlier for a few seconds, Tynie pulls back to bellow "MMH! BOBBAAAY!" Bobby felt every last flittering twitch of his wife around him, that orgasm having a violent force as it kept ramming through Tynie. His right hand going to the back of her shoulders, Bobby moves how Tynie's stabilized on his member as the ravaging pumps into and out of Tynie continue. She moans out in an enjoying want for more, telling Bobby through those "Baby, please DON'T stop!"

Grunting as he kept fucking Tynie more, Bobby used those to say he never intended to cease until they were both spent. Swelling inside her, Bobby's manhood bulged and pulsed, getting Tynie to groan like a lioness in heat. His lips one more time lined with Tynie's ear, Bobby moans "Baby like that?" Tynie's reply moaned back "Unnhh.. YES!" Her nails find their way to the back of Bobby's shoulders, clawing as for yet another time Tynie's shoved over every conjurable intimate edge. Applauded loud enough to echo by Tynie's yelling his name, Bobby intensified his sexual givings again as his erection was moshed around by the very climax that Tynie just encountered.

Trying to take over, Tynie starts jumping up and down on Bobby's dick, her hands racing to his hips ending his thrusts. Bobby basks in the lovemaking ferocity Tynie started providing, cheering her prowess through every kind of yearning holler he could dream up. All of those were pleas for more, just as he got from Tynie, each solitary one honored as best as Tynie could manage. Tynie's turn to inquire through moans as her lips line with Bobby's ear "Sexy like this?" "Unnhh YES!" Bobby groans back.

Tynie kicked up the jumps by several notches power-wise, essentially pogo-ing up and down on her man's endowment with all the strength she has for only God bothered wanting to know how long. Aside from each other's grunting yowls at the top of their lungs, the next thing Bobby hears is Tynie saying in his ear "I'm fightin one.. I wanna come with my King..Unnhhh.." Tynie's next received word "I'm REAL close baby.." Releasing Bobby's hips, the two fuck in time with each other as Tynie's hands seemingly fly to Bobby's shoulders. That certain sharing over a short time shoves both Tynie and Bobby over the edge simultaneously, as they come this is yelled "I LOVE YOU BABY!"

Settling down into the jet-filled water as they ride out the intimate heaven together, Tynie boasts "Hoo! That was PARADISE!" Bobby puffs his chest and smiles from ear-to-ear before adding "Most definitely!" "Thank you lover!" They chime in at the same second, noticing that while they made love the room was only flooded by an aura of their passions.

Taking her hands off his shoulders, Tynie goes to wash Bobby down and check his "territory marks." Bobby returns the favor, as they clean up and simultaneously wait out the total relaxation from this sexual experience. Tynie's check of those marks keeping the trend of not being problematic, she kicks back beside Bobby as the jets rid their bodies of the sweat and suds. "Oh and we ARE doing that again!" They yip happily together, laughing afterwards briefly.

Tynie nuzzles the top of Bobby's right shoulder, only to have him raise her chin with a finger from his left hand and go for another smooch. "If THAT'S what I get for using his techniques before him.. DEFINITELY will keep it . Gotta keep him on his toes about it." Tynie thinks to herself, giggling in the kiss. "That was:DAYUM! I knew my woman is a BEAST when it comes to makin love, but HOLY HELL!" Bobby thinks to himself, returning the mid-kiss chuckles. Their bodies then rid of the sweat and suds, Tynie elbows the shutoff button to the Jacuzzi tub as that affection kept on. Getting out while not obstructing the kiss, Tynie and Bobby are soon standing away from the newest place they got it on. Splitting off from that with a snail's pace, Tynie and Bobby go for towels at the same time, laughing wildly.

The next thing done at the same time is each drying the other off as they share a glowing smile. Gathering up every last shred of clothes from that room, Tynie and Bobby chuck it all into a pile after arriving in their room. Doing that side-by-side, Tynie breaks off the closeness to get every other item clothes-wise that was worn before in this vacation and add it to that pile. The pile is then stuffed into a dufflebag Tynie didn't even know they brought by Bobby who says "Oh, I got us a few things that will make our vacation easier. This bag is the second of those, the first was a mini-kit for your levels." "Aww Baby, you did it again!" Tynie chirps happily upon learning her man did that all in the name of furthering her relaxation.

Everything in a sense cleaned, Tynie and Bobby go for their bags and get dressed again. Tynie is in an outfit that accents her figure well without being too tight, and Bobby returns the idea with his. Going back to being hip-to-hip, they leave the master bedroom on the way to the couch. The trek crossing their beachhouse being slow and fully enjoyed by each, Tynie and Bobby smile and bask in the peace and passion that abound them in the ensuing silence. The moment they get to the couch, Tynie slides on pulling Bobby into her lap. "Were you planning how we made love a while ago?" She poses as Bobby flows his frame atop her so the way Tynie kept things close is reversed. " just was right." Bobby answers. "Sure was baby you romantic!" Tynie blurts out elatedly. Snuggling quietly afterwards, Tynie and Bobby enjoy each other in a passionate quiet for a while.

"Ya know what I forgot to do earlier?" Tynie asks, getting Bobby to shake his head. "Text Elya and Allyn thanking them for our brunch. Oh and check the video from my turning a Police Commissioner into a human party favor." Tynie replies. "My Queen, await me." Bobby adds in. "My King, I will await you anyday." Tynie answers smilingly. Bobby then goes to their room to get both phones they brought, his to text Allyn and Elya for Tynie. Hers was obtained to see the video,since that wasn't sent to his, or so Bobby thought. The minute he gets to their phones which were in their room by his side of the bed, he sees an alert saying he got a video message forwarded from Tynie's personal number. "Sweet!" Bobby chimes as the trek to his wife is started, that device pocketed en route.

Tynie is totally relaxed on the couch, leaving just enough room for Bobby to join her, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin her face muscles could manage. Bobby arrives and upon noticing that expression on his wife's face, mirrors it on his. Settling down beside her, Bobby shows Tynie that the video she sent from Elya's phone got forwarded to his. "Good to know." Tynie trails off, saving Elya's number and firing off the grateful text. A text promising they'll keep in touch returned, Tynie wonders "So.. Ya ready to see this?" Bobby nods as they conjoin on the couch similarly to how they got in that part of the house:hip-to-hip. Pulling the video up on that device's media player, Tynie sets it all up so even though the video wasn't taken in HD, it could be viewed in that quality. "You are seriously good with technology!" Bobby boasts.

"Thanks." Tynie peeps out as the video is ready to play. Hearing how giggly she sounded around brunch being played back, Tynie blushes. Allyn's easily got fifty pounds on Bobby, and when Bobby sees on tape that Tynie spun Allyn like it was nothing, his chest is puffed broadly. The video ends, and Bobby's phone is set aside on the endtable nearest Tynie. Her head is then magnetized to Bobby's chest, which was still puffed. "My baby's impressive." Bobby whispers. Puffing her chest in reply, Tynie shoots back "As is my baby.."

"Oh Jeez.. Steve's gonna have a HAYDAY with this!" Tynie mentions. "He'll laugh, they all will." Bobby fires back, both still soaring from the day's romances and passions. "He's right." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby pets her hair, saying "Ti Amo." "Ti Amo." Tynie purrs back. "So.. How does my woman wish to celebrate being famous again?" Bobby wonders. "However my man sees fit." Tynie slurs excitedly. "Very sneaky.." Bobby trails off. "Eh. Learned from the best." Tynie claims. In mock hurt, Bobby lets his jaw drop and a hand hover his heart, getting Tynie to say "I meant that as a high honor." Moving the hand that hovered his heart, Bobby trails Tynie's cheek and brings her lips to his. Starting that kiss with an open-mouthed tongue-war, they deepen the love display from there, Bobby leading the way.

Lining herself with Bobby closer through this affection, Tynie moans out in the name of broadcasting her love and total adoration of the man holding her. They take a good while in keeping this kiss up, neither one really wanting to break it off. Breathlessness forces their hand on that, and they go from smooching to snuggling rather closely.

"Did I tell you how hot that tan is?" Tynie wonders. "No, ya showed me, in the Jacuzzi tub." Bobby fires back. "Baby,t he tan just makes you more irresistible. The way it accents that ripped body… ohh yum! It's one more part of the man that I love." Tynie corrects. "Thank you your genuine power on display makes you more irresistible. It's another part of my little wifey that I love." Bobby declares, each one smiling bigger than life. "You haven't called me that in…" Tynie weeps out elatedly trailing off as the petname she heard strikes her heart. "A while, I know." Bobby finishes, with a slightly hung head. Tynie takes that as a shot to kiss him again, although briefly, to rid of the remote remorse Bobby had.

The minute that kiss ends, Bobby sighs like he'd just gotten a smooch from his crush. Tynie returns it to him just as such was heard, both blushing. Before her head makes it to Bobby's chest for a nuzzle, Bobby hears "I married the man who makes my heart throb." "Awww Tynie…" Bobby answers before mentioning "I married the best woman alive. My heart throbs knowing that it belongs to you." "Oh Bobby…" Tynie purrs out in heaven at his words. "My Italian Stud is perfect." She beams. "My Cherokee Angel is divinity." Bobby boasts.

A resuming peaceful quiet surrounds the couple, as Bobby plots how to celebrate every good thing to come their way. After some time, Tynie wonders "Penny for your thoughts?" "If I told ya, I couldn't surprise ya." Bobby answers. Settling herself so the center of his lap meets with the back of her neck, Tynie coos out excitedly as her man's brilliance is being used for something they both will 's right hand goes to rest against Tynie's abdomen, her getting wind "Your taut physique is soo fine." Tucking some hair behind her left ear, Tynie says lightly-voiced with her face redder than the deepest shade of a desert rose "Thanks."

Bobby's left hand scores his phone from the endtable, after they were seated in a reverse of the typical arrangement on the couch. That device was kept on vibrate, and Bobby asked Elya for the name of a restaurant, that delivered similar to Keith's in New York via text. The reply having that place's contact information, Bobby calls them while Tynie kept silent and checked him out. After hanging up, Bobby says "Baby's in for a surprise in about an hour."

Tynie's left in wonder, but giggled anyways getting Bobby to join her. True to his word, forty-five minutes later, Bobby taps Tynie's abdomen and she lets him up. On the other side of the door when Bobby opened it was someone who resembled Keith. "Yeah, Keith's my older brother. I'm Denys, and the meal's on me. Brother told me who you are and what you got rockin in New York." Taking their order from Denys, Bobby says "Thanks, be safe man." Tynie sits up and arranges two wine coolers so that their meal wouldn't touch the end of the coffee table as Bobby locks up. Walking up to her, their dinner in his hands, Bobby says "Small ass world." "I heard."Tynie trails off lining everything up so Bobby can sit down.

They snap fingers, Bobby first then Tynie, and the room is illuminated in a romantic darkness. "We are so doing that again!" Tynie broadcasts elatedly. "No doubt!" Bobby adds as they set to eating. The meal was amazing, and these two let each other know without speaking beyond grunts of basking in that regard. Tynie tries to go for the wine coolers to open them after they finish, only having Bobby stop her. A look of "Baby, let me be a gentleman" in his eyes makes Tynie pull her hand back quickly. Hers handed over, they toast with a mouthed "Love you" before clinking bottles and drinking. Those finished, Tynie and Bobby elect without mentioning as much to clear out the meal's remnants together.

The trash from that dinner handled, Tynie struts right up to Bobby since there was a bit of a gap between them. The burly strong arms that Tynie adores are wrapped around her, Bobby taking his wife close to the chest. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Bobby lets out "Everyday I'm with you is a fantasy lived. Thank you for being the greatest part of my life, and bringing out my best. I love you." Tynie blushes as her lips are easily lined with his ear as she declares "Everyday I'm with you is my heaven. Thank you for not only bringing out my best but for being the greatest part of my life. I love you." Slowdancing again as their hearts and souls provide the beat, Tynie and Bobby say no more as the love they live as one enhances in the passionate aftermath of those words.

They don't want this elation to end, each one separately plotting in content new ways to continue it. Not only during their vacation are those premeditations made mentally, but in the expanse of their lives together as man and wife. Finally speaking, Tynie says glowingly "I've never been happier, thank you Bobby." "Nor have I, Thank you Tynie."Bobby fires back with a glow to his face that illuminates around them both. Tonight they chose not to hit the back deck, Bobby having other ideas that Tynie didn't have awareness of. From the slowdance pose, he escorts her to their room, Tynie keeping in step with every move.

Bobby leading them to the hallway before their room snaps his fingers twice from behind Tynie, and the lighting of the house area they'd just left ends. "Does baby want more?" Tynie wonders softly."I had plans along those lines."Bobby answers gently as they leave that hallway heading for bed. Separating once they get to their room, Tynie goes for one of her bags and a very skimpy red negligée. Bobby slips out of the outfit worn from the Jacuzzi tub, watching his wife put that on. "Ohh hell yeahhh." He slurs as the negligée Tynie's in comes into full view, his phone then rushedly placed to charging.

Laying against the bed that all handled, Bobby awaits her in a wanton ecstasy. Tynie slips herself onto Bobby's lap, straddling just above his evidently massive hard-on. Bobby's hands trail all over the negligée and Tynie's frame, as he howls out "Sexy mama." Arranging herself to where his manhood is still taunted, Tynie's hands are braced by Bobby's in seconds. "You have an obscenely horny hubby layin gonna do about it?" Bobby growls out. "You have an equally in need wifey who wants out of this negligée." Tynie answers as he guides her arms to line with his shoulders.

In a matter of seconds, Bobby finds the zipper to her negligée and damn near rips it from the hem as that nightwear is tossed off of Tynie. Deeming that her cue, Tynie arises slightly then impales herself full-force onto Bobby's dick, jumping up and down upon it with a close-to-violent force. Bobby yells "Take me baby. I'm YOURS!" Those words imply a deeper request for Tynie's lovemaking, one that basically tells her to let loose and be a total animal. Her hands paw his chest, from collarbone to hipline as the implication of Bobby's most recent bellowing is more than obeyed. He starts bucking in time with her, enhancing the sex in vehemence and power, as all they can do in this duration is groan out like primal beasts. Her hips secured by Bobby's strong, lengthy hands make this erotic dance all the more immensely potent, as her core is basically locked onto him.

Locking eyes with Bobby as this droned on, Tynie broadcasts that she's damn close without a holler. The look caught by him, Bobby gets more forcible with his propulsions, until Tynie cannot take it and lets out "OHHH BOBBY!" That climax was overpowering to the extreme, and after it Bobby felt a new tightness to Tynie which sent him soaring, and told of that orgasm's true caliber. Their eyes remained locked as Bobby kept jackhammering himself into and out of his wife, until he returned the look Tynie did when she gyrates in perfect timing with Bobby, matching the force as best she could until he moaned while exploding inside her "OHH TYNIE!"

This romp was different, Tynie not having a slew of lesser-powered orgasms, just that body-wracking one. Tynie lands on Bobby her head landing perfectly onto his pec, as his arms abound her, both spent and beyond totally happy. No words needed to be said, as their hearts and minds already knew how Tynie and Bobby felt afterwards. Cuddling with Tynie still atop Bobby, he kisses her cheek. Tynie takes that love-move and ups it by matching her lips to his planting a kiss. They match tongue-flinch for tongue-flinch in that affection, sharing their accolades for the love made in actions as words were earlier mutually refused.

Moments after they split that love display off, Tynie is nuzzling Bobby's pec and the tells of her tiredness show in the slowness of that. Reaching one arm away, Bobby goes to check Tynie's sugars so she can relax as she is. Her levels are decent, and that kit is loaded back and set by his phone before Tynie's back in both Bobby's arms. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby laying her at his side gently, pecking her lips so she doesn't try to protest. The same arm that was used to handle checking Tynie's sugars goes to cover them up, her far from objecting Bobby's moves despite his unspoken notions.

As soon as the sheet drapes over their frames, Tynie and Bobby begin their nightly snuggle. Bobby's lips are peck-kissed as he did Tynie's sending word of her love and admiration without actually using speech. His turn to up romantic antes, Bobby does when Tynie's lips meet him for the third peck kiss. This last affection goes on and deepens for a while, both of them bathing in the passions as the wait for sleep started. They weren't delayed from that for long after the kiss was ended, Tynie and Bobby happy as if to be soaring with their souls.

Making fast friends, Deepening love and romances, even having fuckups extend their vacation made today amazing. Their heavenly observers kept the trend of not causing Tynie's tattoo to flinch, yet still celebrated with this couple. The vigilance of those from above to keep Tynie and Bobby as well as their family safe remained, which added to the peacefully romantic aura around the couple. Their Hawaiian friends:Elya, Denys, and Harlei have been made family, thing is they get word of that another time. Thanks to a pair of fuckups and their non-compliance with the FAA, Tynie and Bobby have more chances to make that the case.

Tynie and Bobby grew together in many ways so far on this vacation, making their love stronger. The others who matter back in New York will discover that another day..


	49. 49

Title: BeachHouse Vindication

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI Characters used in this chapter, the other ones I do.

* * *

The next morning, Tynie and Bobby wake up together, their arms entwined as the rest of their bodies were side-by-side. Kissing in lieu of their former morning greetings, the passions starting today are wild and totally lacking inhibitions. The separation of that kiss was a mix of baby-nips on each other's lips and an open-mouthed tongue war, which caused Tynie and Bobby to sigh out bathing in the depth of their love display.

Bobby slides an arm behind him while Tynie's distracted from the kiss, pulling her kit to check the sugar levels of his wife. Finding out she's golden on that, the kit is loaded and tossed aside just as Tynie's diversion of romance ends. She then reaches around him to get the pill bottle, getting one out just as Bobby slides back to get them both a drink. The pill obtained and the drinks popped open, Bobby chases that med down as Tynie sips hers with a smile. "Wonder what we could do today baby." She mutters as their eyes meet. "Just enjoy time together and see what rolls from there." Bobby answers with a plotting grin.

Liking that, Tynie giggles as they at last get out of bed and leave the room, side-by-side. Bobby slinks back from his wife to get his phone in case there's an emergency with their family back in New York, since that was the main reason Steve said they'd be bothered. Tynie waited for him as that took place, not wanting to be too far from the man of her dreams.

Walking across the house, Tynie and Bobby head for the kitchen together, only to have Bobby lead her to the kitchen bar. The two then chug their drinks remnants and chuck the cans into the trash. Before sitting down, Tynie snares Bobby's phone from him, so that he doesn't risk anything getting on or in it while making their meal. That move couldn't be more perfectly timed if Tynie tried, as that phone vibrates with Allyn on the other end. "Hey man, what's up?" Tynie asks "If you haven't heard of a Nicole Wallace, then I advise you carry your conceal permit and bar card. The people who jetted you two here a few days ago worked for her. She's gunnin for Bobby, and has been obsessed with him for YEARS. I got that wind from an old friend named Phil of the NYPD." Allyn Informs "Thanks dude, Phil's kickass people. Please tell your officers I got this bitch on lock. She comes ANYWHERE near my man and I will blow her Goddamned brains out So help me Christ Himself!" Tynie rares back. "When you do I WON'T press charges. Put it to ya like that. Tell Bobby. Later." Allyn says as they hang up.

Hearing his wife threaten to blow someone's brains out told Bobby who that talk was about. The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby racing over to hold her closely. "Allyn told me some ho named Nicole Wallace is gunnin for MY man. The people who jetted us here worked for her too, that's how she knows where we are. Bitch is obsessed, and I am a target because of that. That slut comes ANYWHERE near you, her brains will be graffiti'd across the fuckin beach!" Tynie growled.

Bobby was JUST as pissed as his wife, doing his best to check it at that time in the name of consoling her. "Baby, I got a plan. Please go back to making breakfast. Soon as I find our gun cabinet I am obeyin Allyn's orders for us to have our conceal carry permits on our person. If she TOUCHES our land. SHE'S DEAD!" Tynie plots, ending in rage. "Be careful baby. I love you." Bobby says, essentially agreeing to her plot without saying it.

Tynie goes from the kitchen bar to scan that part of the house for a gun cabinet, only to find one by the deckdoor. Discovering a lock code pad on that door, Tynie hits a few keys before the cabinet opens. Before her were two badgeholders, each with Hawaiian conceal carry permits, tagged with "Friends for all time-Allyn." Shocked, Tynie squeals as Bobby says from the kitchen "I'm glad ya like it!" Donning hers and having Bobby's in her hand, Tynie goes for the strongest caliber shotgun in that cabinet. A laser sight on the top of that firearm, Tynie says as Bobby's is set down on the kitchen table "I'm goin to scan this place for trespassers. Especially THAT bitch." Shutting the gun cabinet door and locking it, Tynie then turns to her man who says "Handle that after eating lover."

Guiding Tynie back to the kitchen bar and setting the gun aside as soon as she's seated, Bobby already had it all set out for their enjoyment, as his phone vibrates again. Allyn texting to say that Tynie's word about blowing Nicole Wallace's Goddamned brains out was quoted to EVERY cop in Hawaii, and that since Nicole is a fugitive of the feds wanted Dead or Alive, that NO charges can be filed against the couple. "That's news to me." Bobby says in shock, showing Tynie the text. "So THAT'S why Allyn can't charge us. SWEET!" Tynie howls vindictively.

Settling his phone to one side, Bobby leans in to kiss Tynie praying that will change her mood for the time being. "The Bitch is MINE. What she did to my… Ohhhh hell yeah!" Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby's tongue journeys her mouth, setting hers on the same travel in his. "Gotta make my baby feel better, she's so mad right now.. justifya… Ohhh FUCK YEAH!" Bobby thinks to himself as they bask in this kiss and it's depth. Ending that some time later, Tynie and Bobby eat together all smiles giggling for a few minutes as well. Their breakfast finished, the two begin sipping coffees as Tynie's rage was checked temporarily in the name of happiness being shared.

The minute that the coffees are drank, Tynie leans out of her chair to go clean up, Bobby sitting back with the firearm Tynie retrieved next to him. He did that so Tynie wouldn't try to carry the gun and handle the dishes at the same time, knowing that her body was racked with anger even though she had displayed contentment moments ago. Looking out the kitchen window as the dishes were done, Tynie says "Babe, very quickly hand me that gun." Bobby races to her, shotgun in hand as it was carefully transferred to Tynie's possession. "Stay in here. I will be back." Tynie trails off, getting Bobby to stay right where he was.

Tynie had some clues as to what Nicole looked like, given the fact she's seen Nicole on screen. The trek out their deck door was done by Tynie as if she was on the SWAT team, snaking out that door silently. Crouched slightly as she walked the deck from there, Tynie was able to keep eyes on the person who wasn't supposed to be on their land. Tynie saw a SUV that looked familiar pulling up, and she prayed that if it was Allyn that he'd stay out of her line of fire in the back of her 's frame hitting the end of the deck, she lines the shotgun with the trespasser on their slice of the beach, soon after time pretty much froze. The laser sight aimed perfectly at the other end of Tynie and Bobby's land, Nicole as Tynie last knew she looked showed in the lens. "Time ta meet your fuckin Maker BITCH!" Tynie growls loudly as the trigger is 's first round hitting between the eyes causes Nicole to stumble for a few seconds before falling to the sand. Hitting the safety on that shotgun, Tynie leaps off the deck to see if Nicole was faking it.

Arriving at the body she'd just fired upon, Tynie goes to check for a pulse getting stopped by the only other person on that part of the beach. Turns out that person was Allyn, who said "We got it from here. Nice shot!" Tynie mutters "Thanks man!" Nicole's body bagged and gathered before her, Tynie waits for a moment to take a few deep breaths. "I'm free to go, right?" Allyn is asked by Tynie. "Yes, have a good one! We will hug later." Tynie learns before leaving that part of her and Bobby's land. Bobby never moved from the post that he held before his wife left, worried in quiet that Tynie got hurt in making good on her word. Walking right up to the deck door, Tynie has the shotgun strung to her left shoulder smiling so largely that her jaw pops.

Opening that door, Bobby hears "I got her baby! It's all over!" Before gathering Tynie up into his arms, Bobby goes to remove the gun from her person. Tynie shuts and locks the deck door just as soon as that firearm is no longer on her body, approaching her man with an excited smile. After they lock every last thing taken out of the gun cabinet earlier put away back into it, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie with all he has. Picking her up into midair, Tynie is spun around several times as her head is drawn to Bobby's pecs. "Someone's happy." Tynie peeps out. "Hell yeah! Baby kicked ass! THANK YOU!" Bobby replies elatedly.

The spinning ended, Bobby carries Tynie back to the kitchen bar, just as his phone goes off again. Answering it, Bobby hears Allyn brag "Man, your wife is AMAZING with a shotgun! She took out Nicole Wallace from the edge of your deck when Nicole was an EASY 300 feet away!" Bobby answers "I am so proud of my Tynie!" "As you should be! Oh and you won't be bothered by Nicole's cohorts, they turned themselves in the minute the feds got Nicole's body. You two have a good one from here on out!" Allyn finalizes before they hang up.

The second his phone is set aside, Bobby leans in to Tynie's ear whispering "My Baby is a phenom…" Giggling, Tynie says back "Thanks." In that sect of the day, Tynie learned in full just what Nicole had put her man through, even what was not let out in words. How Tynie managed that was entirely due to Bobby's reactions from the moment she got back in the house. Tynie tries to lay her head onto Bobby's shoulder from the kitchen bar chairs, only to be scooped out of hers from the right side. "Oooh!" Tynie yips as Bobby pulls her from being seated into a threshold carry, his phone gathered and pocketed with the hand which didn't pull Tynie out of her seat.

Nothing else was said until Tynie and Bobby were on the couch, him beneath her snuggling. "You blew Allyn's mind!" Bobby boasts. "How so?" Tynie poses. "My Queen took out that bitch, as you call her since I will NOT mention her name, from over 300 feet with one shot! I am so impressed!" Bobby elaborates, getting Tynie to blush. "Well I DID have a laser sight, but yeah I did go for between that bitch's eyes. Didn't expect to blow Allyn's mind." Tynie relays meekly. "Hey now, don't be so modest about it. You kicked ass!" Bobby replies with an enormous smile. "Hell yeah I did!" Tynie chirps, her trying to be modest over with.

" how does my King wish to celebrate this?" Tynie wonders. "You mean, how do WE plan to celebrate this?" Bobby corrects. Nodding, Tynie realizes that Bobby was hell-bent on keeping things as equal as he could. Stretching her arms out before draping them over Bobby's, Tynie moans in a bit of pain as her shoulders pop. "I got this." Bobby trails off as he lines Tynie's abdomen level with his lap gently.

"Ohhh baby, that feels soo damn good!" Tynie slides out through a moan while Bobby's masterful hands rub out all tensions in her frame. Every part of her spine from the back of her neck to her hips popped in succession, Tynie yelping out in gratitude that those sounds were in the name of furthering relaxation. "Gonna give my man the same thing I'm getting." Tynie confesses as her frame is jello from the mellowness Bobby gave. "Later baby… you are too busy relaxing right now." Bobby tells her with a smile. "Holy hell.. I got vindication for my man!" Tynie celebrates, secretly naming the hell Nicole put Bobby through. "You sure did! Thank you honey!" Bobby answers in exact kind.

In the back of his mind, Bobby realized that Tynie's love of him originating from afar proved more beneficial to them both than he expected, given the fact that one of his most arch of nemeses was no more. An enormous chunk of Bobby's heart wanted to put Tynie on a pedestal for making sure he would never again deal with Nicole. The rest of him knew rather well that Tynie actually be offended rather extremely if he made good on that. As Tynie relaxed across his lap, Bobby giggled and smiled, blushingly honored to be with her and totally liberated.

Tynie rolls over so their eyes can meet up again, and starts laughing as this rolls out of her mouth "Oh my GAWD! You can now yell at trespassers "GET OFF MY LAND OR MY WIFE WILL SHOOT!" Joining in the jest, Bobby adds "Rather well actually!" "Thanks!" Tynie giggles out as they kept on the chuckles for a time.

Those ceasing, Tynie senses "Is my King tryin to plot how to put me on a pedestal after this?" Bobby's reply "How'd ya know?" "Babe, I don't like pedestals. We are equals, what I did was out of love and devotion to you. I swear I just had a feeling you were gonna try that." Tynie declares, getting Bobby to respond "Babe, I love you so much. You have NO Idea what you did for me today, the liberation from that bitch is THAT expansive. Yes, I know you don't like pedestals and that we're equals, I just don't know how to fully thank you. I would do the same for you in the name of my devotion without a second thought and in total honors."

Those words slam Tynie's heart like a runaway subway train, and she mutters "You already have thanked me, just with your love and devotion… no need for anything else on that. I say we enjoy your liberation together and leave the past with that bitch right where it deserves to be: left without further mention." Bobby's eyes and face light up at that idea, showing Tynie without another peep that it was sealed as a plan.

Tynie sensed that a massive spiritual weight was lifted from her man's body, and got that confirmed by the sighs of total euphoria on a new level leaving Bobby's lips. Bobby looks down on her with love and says "I know this may sound nuts, but it felt as if something that chained my heart and life was just cut from me. Damn, it feels AMAZING!" "It's not nuts honey, you have had a major spiritual and personal ball and chain removed from that ever-gentlemanly romantic heart. I am so happy to be with you as that's happened!" Bobby laughs out rather loudly as Tynie ends that sentence, causing her to join in just as raucously, their celebration declared without further discussion.

"Now to do something special for my King." Tynie trails off moments later raising her frame a bit off of Bobby's lap. "Unh Unh.. We do something special for one another. You said it yourself, no pedestals." Bobby objects, stopping Tynie dead in her moves. The gap that Tynie made between them works out great for Bobby, who says before leaving that room "Relax my Love."

Soon as Bobby's off the couch, Tynie lays back so her head is on the armrest near where he sat, smiling from ear to ear. "Gotta show my baby just how she set my heart free today." Bobby mutters under his breath, going for the fridge. Tynie bit back the urge to protest, figuring that Bobby was attempting to get her to relax after what she had to do. This time, taking a life wasn't bothersome to Tynie, considering the full-scale emotional education she got from Bobby after the fact. Allyn's advisement on the bitch also aided in Tynie not giving a fuck about blowing another human's brains out, because it verified the degree of hell Bobby endured.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees a glow brighter than the sun across Tynie's face as a smile blared across her lips. He takes her feet up in one hand, pulling them atop him while sitting down as the other hand had something just for Tynie. Tynie leans her back against the armrest her head was nestled to, as Bobby handed her a small box of chocolates. "Aww babe."Tynie peeps as that box is opened. Nibbling on the bits of Tynie's favorite snack, nothing else left her lips word-wise, only giggles of content. She then took one of the last chocolates and held it out for Bobby, who smilingly shook his head. Sighing out in happiness, Tynie then pops that chocolate into her mouth. The minute those are ended,Bobby tosses the box into the trash beside them. Tynie then spins herself around so again her head is in Bobby's lap, their eyes not missing a lock in that transference. Bits of chocolate were on Tynie's lips without her knowing, Bobby leaning down to kiss her and nip those off at the same time.

"HO-LY HELL! This is HOT!" Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby's tongue works overtime on hers. Getting that shot right back at him in the kiss, Bobby and Tynie contort so neither one is compacted in the duration. "HO-LY SHIT! This is SPICY!" Bobby thinks to himself, as they communally bask in the power to their love display being made more immense than ever before. After they split off, Tynie's next reaction is a mix between a sigh-out and moan, Bobby replying exactly to her.

Bobby then waits for Tynie's head to nestle against him which happens in seconds before he then chariots her to their Jacuzzi tub. "Baby's a ripped STUD!" Tynie purrs as Bobby's muscles dance around her while she's in his arms, Bobby blushing in reply. The travel across their beachhouse to that part not taking long, Tynie is soon set to her feet. Bobby sets the Jacuzzi tub to starting with the hit of one button, as Tynie disrobes. "Baby's gonna kick back and relax." Bobby says catching a wondering look in Tynie's eyes. " I'm done, my baby relaxes." Bobby hears as Tynie struts to the Jacuzzi tub. When her frame hits the jet-raging water, Bobby slips out of what he wore and darts to join Tynie.

"Hottie, what have I said about rushing to be near me?" Tynie queries as Bobby settles back next to her. "Wanted to…"Bobby trails off as they kiss one more time. Totally awash in the furthering new power to this smooch, Tynie and Bobby only think about making it last until they cannot breathe. That at last hits the couple, and the separation from the kiss is different again. Tynie goes from sighing out a moan to laying her head onto Bobby's shoulder, admitting "I didn't like the idea of relaxing without you. Although I don't like seeing you dart to be with me, I'm actually glad you did." Bobby giggles and says "I know my baby doesn't like being without me, nor do I agree with the notion of not being next to you." "Hmmm,I love ya sweetie." Tynie purrs out. "Love ya too my sugar." Bobby trails off as they chill in the jets. Bobby's phone got left on the counter when he disrobed and ran to be at Tynie's hip, and since the sole emergency of their day was handled from what Tynie and Bobby knew right then, dared not go off.

"Allyn did right, callin us like that. He's such a sweetie." Tynie mentions. "Totally remember we agreed not to discuss that again." Bobby agrees. Tynie whispers "We did, lover. I won't go there again." Bobby's answer to that " this." His arms go from around Tynie to washing her down, Tynie secretly planning to return the favor when he's done. "Ohhh baby." Tynie moaned as Bobby's hands trailed her frame while cleansing it. Tynie soon lathered in suds, Bobby tries to set the soap back, getting halted by her. The favor returned by Tynie's hands trekking his body while washing it down, Bobby groans "Mmmm. Sexy." Chaining her in later being sudded up, Bobby and Tynie set the soap aside as the jets rectify that situation.

Tynie's head returns to Bobby's shoulders, as his eyes look upon her with a loving reverence, not another utterance made for a few minutes. She pets Bobby from shoulders to knees, stroking his muscles throughout with a new admiration backed by a deepening of their mutual devotions. "I am married to a total God."Tynie rolls out as her fingers flow down Bobby's physique. "Thank you my Goddess." Bobby replies as his hands mirror what hers had done. Tynie moves her head from his shoulder, a look of total arousal across it. Bobby sees that, grabbing her up as they leave the Jacuzzi tub, hitting the off switch with his foot. Tynie in his arms, reaches one of hers away just long enough to score his phone, keeping it in a tight grasp.

Carrying her to the bedroom from there, Bobby makes short order of the distance in that part of the house. Tynie is laid onto the bed from minute one of their arrival to that room, Bobby's phone set aside before she fully stretches out on the mattress. Bobby waits for Tynie to be stretched back fully before laying atop her. Arranged where his weight is rested on his arms, Bobby tethers slightly above Tynie as her entire front is kissed. Short moans leaving Tynie's lips, her hands go to change how Bobby's rested, pulling his arms away from how he had them.

Essentially plopping onto her, Bobby worries for a second, before Tynie says in a sensuous tone "I wanted my sexy closer." Bobby's kiss hike of Tynie's front over with, the maddeningly hard erection he'd developed is rammed inside her. Again speaking in a sensous tone, Tynie dares in his ear "Bobby, take me til I can't scream even when coming." "Gonna grant my baby's wishes." He grunts out in Tynie's ear as this romp starts. Tynie's legs lock themselves around Bobby's hips as her hands go for his back to cling to Bobby during this lovemaking. Those moves only serve to turn the already animalistic sex Bobby's giving into something more primal than words, the jackhammering of his erection refusing to end.

The powers of their last romp on Bobby's side of the equation were totally weak compared to this one, him redefining the blowing of Tynie's mind with every thrust. Tynie is already yelping applause of Bobby's intimate givings in spurted groans, and Bobby figures that her dare in terms of voice loss for this erotic dance was about to go down. Bobby soon felt Tynie's climax, and once more it was a violent one. Being too far in the throes of this sexual sharing to worry about anything else, Tynie and Bobby silently concurred to check on one another afterwards.

Tynie's hands trailed Bobby's back, periodically clawing as he persevered in being the dominant one during this lovemaking. Her frame basically locked to him, Bobby kept fucking on, as Tynie's moans became shorter while her voice departed. Bobby later growled out after a good while as the humping droned further "Baby's gonna get flooded." Clinging to him tighter once they met eyes, Tynie mouthed "Baby's gonna feel a WICKED one" Bobby read that off his wife's lips, aware that her dare had come true as he did everything possible to sate them both from there. Bobby drilled her more, until seeing Tynie grit her teeth as her orgasm started.

What Tynie mouthed being an understatement as it ravaged around Bobby's dick was enough to get him to come like a tidal wave inside her, then move in for a deep kiss. Sharing in that, Tynie thanks her man for everything he did for, and concurrently to her. Bobby's tongue being the leader in that passion dance between their mouths, Tynie's tongue happily followed as another way to bask in the affections. They reveled in what was just mutually enjoyed as the kiss split off, Tynie and Bobby being all smiles. Bobby rolls off his wife from there, headed to get her something to sip on. Tynie took that as a shot to examine her clawings, or as Bobby calls them, his "Territory marks." This time being more powerful than ever, Tynie fretted that she'd actually left deep gashes against Bobby's back, only to find that not to be the case.

Tynie's drink popped open, Bobby hands it over with a smile on his lips and a worry in his eyes. A few sips taken, Tynie says the second her voice comes back "Baby..you gave me what I asked for.I'm good." Bobby sees what Tynie said illuminated in her eyes and backed by the glow on her face, soon joining her in having both on his. Leaving the bed from there, Tynie and Bobby get dressed similarly to what they've worn since being in Hawaii. Tynie leaps back onto the bed just long enough to get Bobby's phone before heading to his hip. Both of their arms around the other, this is said simultaneously "You never cease to amaze me!"

They walk out of that room arm-in-arm, their feet matching steps perfectly, as a detour is made to clean the clothes from the Jacuzzi room. Every item gathered, they return to their room same as it was left, the clothes stuffed inside the duffle bag discovered yesterday.

Again departing their room, Bobby takes his phone from Tynie and pockets it before they hit the kitchen once more. Leaning his cheek against Tynie's shoulder, Bobby whispers "Baby, next time.. you take me like I just did you." " !" Tynie purrs back as he pecks her cheek. Bobby's phone is then laid onto the kitchen table, a chair being pulled out for Tynie with his other hand. Settling in to that seat, Tynie leans her head back as far as she can to peck Bobby's cheek, only to have him meet her by crouching slightly. Petting her shoulders, Bobby says in actions that he wished Tynie to stay there until he came back. The drink he got for her still in Tynie's left hand, she sips it a few more times before chucking the can into a waiting trashbin across the room.

Sitting next to her after seeing that, Bobby smiles as his left arm drapes her chair. "How does my beautiful feel about going out to eat?" He asks. "I love it! I'm driving!" Tynie answers as they get up and push their chairs in. Tynie then says prior to going for the four wheeler keys which were hanging by the front door "Await me love." Nodding, Bobby watches Tynie strut away as if the entire house was a catwalk, saying behind her softly "So hot." Heading back to her man, Tynie blushes and the moment they are side-by-side mutters at him gently "So sexy."

The deck door opened for them by Bobby, Tynie slides out first with him in tow, that door closed after both. Bobby then scans his wife for any injuries that she didn't mention, and when none are revealed, pulls Tynie closer as they trek to the four wheeler. Getting to that part of their land, Tynie sees something parked next to their four wheeler that she didn't know they had.

A beautiful tan Jeep with ILUVTYNIE on the plates before her, Tynie jumps up and down squealing like mad. Her hands race to cover her lips as to muffle the squeals, only to be taken up by Bobby and have that Jeep's keys laid into her palms. "You can drive stick?" Bobby asks. "Ummm babe, before meeting and marrying you, I was a TOTAL tomboy, so to answer your question, yes!" Tynie answers. Bobby says back "I remember being told as much, glad to have you over that." They hop into the Jeep together, given the fact that it is one of those Jeeps where the doors are removeable and weren't connected.

"Where to my King?" Tynie poses before starting the engine. Bobby leans in and whispers "Wherever you want, my Queen." Driving away from there, Tynie resolved to avoid the entire area around the bodega from a few days ago, not wishing to have any further negative shit hit them if she could help it. Bobby relaxed as she drove, impressed at how Tynie babied the stick shift and kept the transmission from bitching. A while later, the Jeep is pulled in front of a restaurant that looked chic compared to everything else around it. Parking that new ride, Tynie hops out pocketing the keys before Bobby joins her.

Soon having his left hand in hers, Tynie leans against Bobby's side with her hair traipsing the top of his shoulder. "*Sighs* I love you." Tynie slurs out elatedly as they get to the entrance. "I love you too." Bobby replies with a shit-eating grin bigger than all others resembling that type across his lips. Someone else Bobby had dealt with in his past was there, causing him to tense up. "Who's the bitch that made my man stop relaxing?" Tynie asks lowly. "My former partner in the force, Alex Eames." Removing her head from Bobby's shoulder, Tynie glares at the woman standing across from she and Bobby. "Oh look, Bobby's married a trophy." Alex howls, getting Tynie to be all up in her face before anyone could blink. "EXCUSE YOU BITCH?! I LOVE BOBBY, AND HE LOVES ME! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF JUDGING US?!" Alex gets bellowed at her by Tynie, whose muscles were ragingly flexing. Bobby stood at Tynie's hip, growling "You had NO right to say that Alex! You signed a letter that our lawyer has alongside many others I used to work with saying you wanted nothing to do with us." Tynie remembers that document in a flash, bellowing "YEAH! SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IMPEDING ON OUR LIFE NOW?!"

Allyn and Harlei were there, and upon hearing the ruckus, race to back Tynie and Bobby up. Alex saw the men flank Bobby and Tynie, learning from Harlei who pointed to Allyn "You lay ONE FINGER on EITHER of them and I will help the Police Commissioner see to it you NEVER see daylight as a free woman again!" Allyn nods as Alex throws her hands up into midair saying "Figured the trophy'd have an entourage. I am out of here."

Tynie, Bobby, Harlei, and Allyn then flow to one side as to allow Alex a pathway for leaving. Alex doesn't move, and Tynie taps Allyn on the shoulder whispering directly in his ear "I just saw a piece on her hip,will I get charged for defending the lives of me and Bobby? If not, I am SO landing that bitch in the fucking morgue!" Shaking his head, Allyn gives his verdict as Alex just remained still.

Harlei warns "If I were you, Alex I would make good on that line about leaving NOW!" Bobby is growling under his breath, pissed for the encounter wrecking this day's peace and Alex being such a pain in the ass about backing off from he and Tynie. Harlei then taps Bobby on the shoulder muttering just loud enough for him to hear "Dude, your wife's about to land that Alex bitch in a bodybag. I can read lips and saw her tell Allyn that, he already cleared her too!"

Nodding, Bobby replies to the news without providing Alex a window as to what was said. Alex then darts out of the restaurant in a huff, not saying another thing, after something drops to the floor. Seeing that, Bobby puts his arms around Tynie with Harlei on their left and Allyn on the right. "Harlei, can I get you and Allyn to have my BRAND NEW Jeep checked for any vandalism or potential damages?" Tynie asks, still pissed off in her tones.

"Sure." Harlei says before Allyn overrides "I'll call CSU out here. I already know who to suspect first." The keys for that ride handed to Allyn, Tynie says "Sorry you two had to see me like that. I HATE it when my man is messed with!" Harlei answers "For me and Allyn, It's cool. We're the same way with our spouses."Allyn adds "No doubt about that." Nodding, Tynie sees something on her toe that wasn't there before. Harlei says "DON'T go for that Tynie, Allyn we need CSU here NOW!" Allyn nods informing "They'll be here inside of five minutes!"

True to that statement, CSU floods the restaurant before Allyn says "Check the Jeep belonging to these two. Here's the keys, leave NO spot unchecked. Oh and one of you pull whatever that is off Tynie's toe." Obeying the CSU guys separate to handle the orders, and the item that draped Tynie's toe was actually a note. "When you're over the trophy, you won't have ANYTHING. Hope you like life with a total bimbo and her lotto money as long as you have it-Alex" Read to Tynie by the CSU guy who peeled it from her foot, getting a hostile yowled answer from her "SEND A COPY OF THAT SHIT TO MY LAWYER NOW!" "Will do, once it's tested for hazards!" The CSU guy replies, running off to make good on that immediately after.

Tynie was too pissed to speak, and Bobby took her from there to get something to eat. Figuring that either Allyn or the CSU guys would flag them over if needed, Tynie goes with her man as the owner of the restaurant already had their BEST meals laid out for the couple. "Oh and slip the Police Commissioner THIS." The owner says to Bobby. "YO ALLYN! COME HERE!" Tynie yells, getting Allyn to arrive at her hip in a blur. The paper slipped from Bobby's hand to Allyn's, the couple learns "After CSU'S done with Tynie's Jeep, no more will be needed of either of you.I will also have this note added to evidence and tested."

Eating in silence from there, Tynie and Bobby try like hell to reclaim the peace around them which existed earlier in the day. The restaurant owner then says "AnaRose is my daughter, your meals are on me." Nodding mid-bite, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until both of them finish the meal. CSU shows to Bobby's hip saying "It's clean man, we checked it four times. The letter, also clean, was copied and faxed to your lawyer. The Police Commissioner already gave us the information to do that." "Thanks." Bobby says, grabbing Tynie up by the side opposite the CSU guy.

Harlei and Allyn watch Tynie and Bobby get ready to leave, and Tynie says "Thanks guys! Thank the CSU boys for us will ya?" Harlei replies "You just did.. later guys!" Exiting the restaurant, Tynie still has bits of hostility to her mood, and Bobby senses each one. "Baby, come closer." He purrs at her. Snuggling up as tightly as she could, Bobby continues after noticing that across her face"Alex's not worth your whole day being ruined. She'll get hers!" "You're right sexy." Tynie relates as deep breaths exit her lips. Taking over as the driver, Bobby hops in after Tynie once they get to the new Jeep. Laying her head back against the seat, Tynie advises "I'm alright baby. No reason to worry. Just trying to fully calm down." Bobby answers as they head on in travels "Take your time babe. I love you.."

The wind whipping Tynie's hair into her eyes causes her to pull it back behind her ears as the full mellowing from what just hit them is almost complete. Pulling the Jeep to park at their home, Bobby hops out before Tynie to whisk her from the Jeep. His arms outstretched for her, Tynie pulls her frame closely into the awaited embrace. Bobby then sets her onto the ground, keeping his left arm closely around Tynie's waist. "Gotta admit, that lunch was pretty good!" Tynie yips trying to change the topic from what rared through both their minds. "Sure was." Bobby answers following her lead on that as they head inside.

The deck door opened by Tynie this time after Bobby unlocks it, they walk in together. Bobby closes and secures that door as Tynie awaited the shot to standing snuggle him alone. Bobby's phone vibrates before Tynie can do that, Steve on the other end. "Hey man, got this letter.." Bobby hears "Yeah. Consider it handled as me and Tynie BOTH shaking your hand and flipping you off SIMULTANEOUSLY!" Steve learns. "GOT IT! Everyone, ESPECIALLY Sasha and the babies are FINE." Bobby hears before they hang up. His phone then pocketed again, Tynie scores her man up as closely as possible. "It's handled. Steve said not for us to bother with it entering our minds again, he's on this. Everyone, Sasha and the babies included are fine."Tynie learns from a gentle toned whisper in her ear from Bobby.

"Ohh and I was thinking we'd go to a luau after dark tonight, that is if my Queenie's in the mood." Bobby plans. "Absolutely!" Tynie chirps with a happy squeal tone to her voice. Scooping her up into his arms tighter, Bobby soon has Tynie off her feet and held to him at the same time. From there, the two make way to the same recliner shared yesterday, Bobby again holding Tynie as the footrest is popped out. How Bobby heard of the luau was lost on Tynie, who doesn't care to inquire because the positive mystery in that all is very appealing. Tynie's right hand balled into a fist ready to pound her chest twice gets diverted by Bobby, who says as the thumps echo "Didn't hurt baby.."

The traces of sunlight being the only beacons of day against the house's darkness after, Tynie snuggles Bobby with all she has, crying as he outstretched her hand "Baby, why do people gotta impede on our love?" "They're jealous, we have peace and happiness. They don't so to make themselves smile, that shit is pulled baby. I'm sorry it hurts you." Bobby answers as Tynie cries in silence, her back being stroked gently. "I could KILL Alex for making my beautiful feel this way.. OOOHHHH!" Bobby thinks to himself. His heartbeat sells that thought out, and Tynie prays as her tears go on "No hottie. I can't live without you. Don't make me chance that by ending 's gonna pay though." Sighing as that is heard, Bobby says "You're right baby." Tynie is then feeling every flinch of a muscle dance from Bobby's physique around her, as he knows that is a rather quick way to calm her down. After several minutes, Tynie is purring under her breath with a huge smile across her lips. "I don't know the first thing about far as Hawaiian dancing I am totally clueless." Tynie admits with a giggle. "I'm sure they'll show ya, when we get there." Bobby laughs back as the calmness he gave Tynie is joined by some of his own. Bobby's phone is still in his pocket, again vibrating as he goes to answer it.

Harlei on the other end announces "Sorry to bug you two. The notes were faxed to your attorney, and Alex is in custody. The second one was a plot against your lives, so Tynie's threat to land her ass in the morgue was justifyable even after the fact. Ohh and what Alex left note-wise:worthy of time in FEDERAL prison, since it linked her to the one Allyn SWEARS Tynie took out with one shot from 300 feet off your deck. I'll text you the luau information later, when I get it confirmed." "Thanks man!" Bobby answers softly before they hang up, his phone set to the coffee table after. "So how'd my man find out about a luau?" Tynie poses. "Harlei. He mentioned it as you were staring Alex down, whispered it to me. Oh and Alex got hers. BIGTIME! The evidence we got on her was good enough to land her in FEDERAL prison, I am not saying the name of who Alex was linked to making that the case." "OH FUCK YEAH!" Tynie yips out elatedly. Bobby smiles big as life celebrating without words the return of their happiness in full.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off one more time. Harlei texting from Allyn's number to say the luau was moved from tonight to tomorrow, getting confirmed in reply with instructions for Harlei to keep their number for himself, that device is set down. "Well, it sounds like our plans tonight changed." Bobby informs. "As long as I am with you, that doesn't matter." Tynie replies giddily. "Aww babe…"Bobby blushingly replies. "I'm serious, and to be honest a certain hottie is still owed a massage." Tynie answers as she lifts herself off of Bobby's lap. Once on her feet, Tynie sees Bobby stretch out with his face to the side for breathing against the couch. Straddling his hips, Tynie goes to work on rubbing her man down. His neck focused on first, Tynie's hands work diligently on removing the tensions uncovered. "Ohhh sexy that feels soo fuckin good." Bobby moans out as that part of him pops, Tynie going down his build from there.

His left shoulder worked on first, Tynie keeps up ridding of tensions from there to his wrist. Same thing done with Bobby's right side, he keeps moaning in enjoyment as her hands massage all the muscles on him from that point to his hips. Sliding herself down to allow for his hips getting rubbed, Tynie works out every kink in Bobby that she can reach. Hopping off of him from there, Tynie takes his legs up from the knees and slides underneath. "Mmmm baby that was amazing." Bobby groans out. "I'm not done yet silly!" Tynie laughs as his ass is massaged, her hands trailing from that point in rubbing Bobby down to his feet. Bobby's body being turned into jello from the mellowness in moments, Tynie happily keeps his legs across her lap. "Ohhh!" Bobby howls as the tensions that were in his muscles got the shit kicked out of them. "Glad I could do that for my man." Tynie purrs out, slapping Bobby's ass briefly. "Someone's being playful.." Bobby replies with a giggle. Tynie laughs at that, admitting what he said without another word.

Bobby then rolls his frame so Tynie isn't under his legs, those being pulled to the floor. Tynie sees that as an invitation to rest her head on his chest, doing so in a blink of an eye. Bobby slips a hand under her, slapping Tynie's ass just as remotely. Slightly jumping, Tynie giggles "Look what I started!" Bobby laughs, another confession made without words. They begin tickling one another from there, Tynie not having the chance to rest her head on Bobby just yet. They continue for a while going tit-for-tat with the tickling until Bobby and Tynie are crying from the laughs shared. Bobby's arms around her loosely, Tynie rests her head against his pec with a smile. Tightening that hold, Bobby shows love and adorations for her in actions in place of spoken regards. "Ooooh those muscles flexing around me..So scrumptious!" Tynie slurs out happily. Bobby says back smilingly "Having my delectably hot mama in my arms…Ooohh!" They spend some time snuggled up in silence, happier than ever given the liberations Bobby got earlier in the day. Tynie knew she had a major part to do with that, honored to provide that to her man.

Later, Bobby taps Tynie's shoulders to be let up from the couch. Arising from him, Tynie smiles enormously as she hears "Await me here, my Scrumptious mama." A giddy smile crosses Tynie's lips, as she complies with Bobby's wishes, spreading her frame back first against the couch. Heading to the kitchen, Bobby walks as if his feet are being escorted by clouds. Tynie aligns herself against the back of the couch to witness every step her husband takes,saying to him in a happy-yet-sultry voice "Baby's in heaven." Bobby jumps at that, spinning so their eyes meet before his feet hit the floor again as he replies "My Baby brought me to I've done the same." Tynie loses the happiness in her voice, replacing it with a sensuous tone "Ohh you have." Blushing equally, Bobby giggles as he treks to the kitchen walking backwards.

Tynie sits back against the couch with her head on Bobby's armrest, debating on whether or not to join him in the kitchen. Their dinner preparations underway, Bobby still giggles under his breath, carefree and elated. Bobby blurts out "Scrumptious… please stayhere. Your hubby's got a surprise for ya." "Ooh fun!" Tynie chirps back, saying his wishes will be granted without another peep. About forty minutes later, Bobby shows to Tynie at the couch with a tray for them both. Pulling her legs off the cushion beside the rest of her frame, Tynie allows a spot for Bobby to sit. Joining his wife as the tray's laid onto the coffee table, his phone moved aside, Bobby is happy-and-nervous at the same time.

A HUGE Porterhouse steak having sautéed onions cut and formed into the shape of a heart atop it shows to Tynie, who's response is a soft toned "Oh Bobby." Her right hand taken into his, Bobby guides it to his pocket as a box is pulled out. Their hands go from his pocket to being before Tynie's eyes, and she notices the box is large enough to hold a ring. "Open it lovie.." Bobby purrs. Tynie does and before her is his NYPD detective's ring and another one, the second being a gorgeous platinum band with a ruby dead-centered.

Pulling his other hand from the armrest opposite Tynie, Bobby puts both of them on her vowing "These are eternity rings, as in symbols that I am yours for beyond all time." Bobby had his NYPD detective ring resized to fit Tynie's fingers, Tynie sighing out shocked as that is realized. "They are gorgeous!" Tynie happily weeps out as the ruby and mini-badge on the rings shine. "I gotta get my man eternity rings ARE equals." Tynie thinks to herself as hers glare brightly in her eyes. Leaning into her, Bobby whispers "Another day my Scrumptious." Giggling excitedly, Tynie agrees with Bobby's words as they at last head to share the steak.

Tynie noted Bobby's prowess in a kitchen by groaning out in total paradise to the flavors riding her tastebuds, as he joined her in taking everything in enjoyedly. The minute after they finish, Tynie purrs "My Scrumptious, await me here." Arising from the couch and gathering the tray up in the same move, Tynie heads to clean up as Bobby lays back against the couch smiling.

The laughs from Tynie's lips echo across their beach house, causing Bobby to line his body against the rear of the couch as she went on clearing out from their meal. Hearing the way Tynie couldn't stop laughing was like angels singing directly to Bobby's heart, his most recent gift making that possible. The dishes handled by Tynie doing them with only one hand as she refused to risk losing the new rings, everything's taken care of in moments as if she'd managed it all with both. Strutting back to her man, Tynie's feet are taking a turn at seemingly having clouds for escorts, Bobby laughing in the same happiness Tynie possesses now. "They're so beautiful, and what you had done to the NYPD detective Bobby." Tynie elates the second they are close.

Bobby gets off the couch in a second, being at Tynie's hip before she can reach out for him. "They're nowhere near as beautiful as the woman wearing them." He says to her gently as they make way from the couch across the house. Traveling to their room so close even God does a double take to assure they're not literally conjoined, Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear "When we get to our room, go for the fourth bag we have." Giggling, Bobby realized one of his moves was just used on him, noting a concurrence to Tynie's request without actually declaring it in speech. Arriving in their room, Bobby and Tynie go for their bags together before Tynie bows back slightly.

Reaching for the bag Tynie mentioned, Bobby unzips it to have something special spring into view. Above their clothes, Tynie had a long box wrapped and tagged "To the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you Eternally-Tynie.""Ohh Tynie." Bobby purrs happily as the tag is gently put aside, the box then ripped open.

Inside the box was something Bobby didn't know Tynie was aware he wanted. Before him was a leather vest suited for motorcycling with their two-hearts having their initials in the center of each heart sewn into the left breast side with red yarn. "Baby, it's you." Bobby says in shock at the gift in his hands. Trying it on before her, Bobby slips that vest over his broad shoulders before modeling it off. "Ohhh hell yeahh!" Tynie slurs out as that's taken in. Walking up to him, Tynie pets the leather in silence, as Bobby says "You'll get one just like it. another day my Queen.."

Tynie lines her lips to his ear planning lowly "I say we handle both my eternity rings to you and the vest for me the same day. After our vacation." "I love that idea." Bobby answers in a similar gentle tone, as his vest is slowly removed by Tynie. Bobby kisses both her hands before removing the eternity rings she got gingerly, putting those in a travel-sized jewelry box he found beside the large box his gift came in. The box Bobby's gift came from is checked for anything else, and once nothing's found, gets pitched into the trash.

The two then head for the bed together, Tynie laying back first by only a few seconds, Bobby trailing just long enough to score her level-checking device. A few moments later, Tynie's levels are revealed as good and that kit is loaded and set aside. Bobby's phone had been pocketed from after Harlei's text, getting set to charge as Tynie struggled to get comfortable without his arms around her. That battle for pure comfort to Tynie not taking long after everything's stashed away from the bed, Bobby grabs her up into a tight hug. Kissing one more time today, the couple takes their time sharing love with this one being more potent than all the other smooches put together that have been shared.

The kiss being kept up, Tynie brings the sheet covering them nightly since they've been in Hawaii up to them with her left foot. Sliding her hand on the same side away from Bobby, she drapes that across them both before returning that hand to Bobby's shoulders. Their nightly snuggle changes, as Tynie and Bobby snuggle up with their legs outstretched and their hands on one another's shoulders as the kiss slowly is ended. Another round of footsie played, Tynie and Bobby laugh and smile as the await for slumber begins. Bobby puts one arm around Tynie, getting that returned as the other arms go to arrange their pillows so those are shared.

Glowing faces and eyes bestowed by one to the other, their slumber is began in a newly deepened happiness, that being enhanced in magnitude one more time.

The day had it's shares of hell, and vindications came out of those, even one that wasn't expected. The couple's heavenly observers kept eyes on Tynie and Bobby as well as their family, knowing they needed backup vigilance from above. The cross tattoo that usually jumps when messages from their angels are sent again refuses to, those from above adamant that Tynie and Bobby be disturbed as minimally as possible.

Even at a beachhouse, vindication can transpire. Eternity together will have opportunities for one to back the other when needed. The fun and relationship enhancements are just starting…


	50. 50

Title: BeachHouse Happiness Extended

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next day begins for the couple as Tynie and Bobby awaken simultaneously. Bobby's then basically tackled by his wife's going in for their morning kiss while laying her frame atop his in the same move. "Oohhh yeahhhh." Bobby thinks to himself as Tynie pretty much dominates this love display. Keeping things equal, Bobby bestows Tynie as wildly as he got. "Oooh! Spicy!" Tynie thinks to herself, continuing the affections. They split off from the kiss just as was done yesterday, right on down to when Tynie's head laid against Bobby's chest.

They cuddle up together from there as Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest silently for a bit. Laying back so his wife could be totally comfortable, Bobby's head rests against the pillows. Rolling to where her arms drape over Bobby's pecs, as they say together "I love you with all I am, now and Eternally." Slowly pulling herself from being on top of Bobby afterwards, Tynie slinks off the bed still keeping eyes on him. Bobby follows her off the bed, stopping only to get his pill taken and chased with a soda.

Tynie then slides over to Bobby's endtable, scoring up his phone and her kit, checking her levels before pocketing both. The device for level-checking pings that Tynie's golden, the kit is repacked prior to landing by his phone in her 's soda then handed to Tynie, she takes a few sips with a smile, as a loving gaze is shared. "I just want to spend time with you, alone. Go surfing on our part of the beach, stick our feet in the sand AFTER I make margaritas, ya like that before the luau." Tynie admits as Bobby gazes upon her lovingly. "We make the margaritas than that,it's a plan." Bobby chirps back happily.

Tynie giggles out at that, happy to have the bulk of the day alone with the man of her dreams. Heading from there out of the room, Bobby takes Tynie up against his right hip, keeping her close. "I LOVE it when you do that!"Tynie giggles out as they make way across the house. Bobby answers "I love holding you closely."All Bobby hears after that are elated laughs from Tynie, words refused again to depict her happiness. His heart floats on every last one of those, knowing it is him and his love of her who made them possible. Making it to their kitchen, Tynie leans up to Bobby's ear and says "My Ecstasy, await me." Blushing rather hard at that, Bobby nods before heading to the kitchen bar. Taking a few moments to dream up something different for their meal, Tynie stares with awe and devotion into Bobby's eyes.

A glow hits her face with a breakfast idea following it, Tynie spinning about slowly to make that for them. Bobby watches his wife with love as the history of Tynie's jumpy bolting to make anything happen when it's not an emergency is now in full before him simply that: a part of the scents envelop that room, striking Bobby as his is presented, again. Tynie then goes to make them coffee, the bulk of the breakfast ready to eat. Bobby come up from behind her to handle that saying nothing as Tynie makes finishing touches for their feasting.

A simple walk-on-air presented Bobby, as he does something special to her coffee: dousing it with a dark chocolate sauce. They meet up at the kitchen bar, and Tynie at last pulls Bobby's phone from her pocket, planning "I figure since we are about to be out in salt water it's best we leave this in here. It can be checked after we come inside." That device set to the side, Bobby goes in for a kiss, agreeing to her terms without saying it. Tynie's kit is slid beside that phone by her removing an arm from the created embrace between them, the kiss undisturbed.

Walking to their seats as that smooch intensifies, Tynie and Bobby manage to sit down and not separate. Pulling away from that affection slowly, the two begin eating in silence. Bobby is enamoured by everything taste-wise hitting his tongue, breaking the quiet to announce that with proud groans. Tynie giggles remotely while eating, proud to have made her husband that happy. They finish at the same time, sipping their coffees following that trend. Tynie's is laiden in dark chocolate, causing her to moan out as Bobby did when he ate.

Those finished, Bobby tells Tynie gently "My Exquisiteness, wait here." Leaning back into her seat, Tynie obeys as Bobby clears it all since she made it, returning moments later. Before arising to meet Bobby, Tynie snakes her kit out of the pocket she stashed it into, sliding that over by his phone. Seconds later, Tynie and Bobby are arm-in-arm heading for their room to change. Figuring silently they'd just get cleaned up before the luau, when they get in that room Tynie goes for a bikini and shorts, Bobby just a Bobby in that as she began checking him out very slowly, Tynie hollers out seductedly "Ohhhh!"

Licking her lips as the approach to Bobby's hip is made, Tynie cannot stop staring at the majesty of Bobby's body before her. Bobby sees just what she is wearing, licking his lips as she did, replying "Yeahhh Baby." Tynie's arm locks around Bobby's left hip from there, a very tight hold replied to by him immediately on contact. Bobby's shoulder on that side is the nestling place of Tynie's head as they start off on their day together from that point.

Before leaving the house, Tynie and Bobby grab the bottle and lather one another up with the sunblock from TreMarion, not wanting to get crispy skinned from sunburn. The second that's done, the lotion is stashed where Tynie keeps the aloe: in the fridge door which is soon shut after. Tynie and Bobby later head out for the back deck and their surfboards. Instead of going for the keys as they arrive, Bobby uses the not-so-noticeable buttons to unlock the deck door for them, as well as lock up after he and Tynie exit. Tynie heads for the boards first, Bobby's soon in her arms under hers.

Slipping his out of Tynie's grasp, Bobby playfully slaps her ass with the opposite hand. "Bobby!" Tynie yips as her attempts at returning the favor fail, Bobby's deftness on his feet displayed before her as he dodged every swing. "Playin hard to get are we?" Tynie poses giddily as she started tailing Bobby from the deck to the shore. Tethering their boards to their ankles, Tynie sees a shot to finally make good on replying to Bobby's playfulness. Taking it, her right hand lightly slaps and grabs his ass. "Tynie!" Bobby yelps before that palm on his wife is pulled away.

Tynie erupts in laughter at that, telling Bobby without actually detailing it in words what happens when he plays hard to get. Bobby laughs with her, replying in kind to the non-discussed notions as they swim their boards out to begin catching waves. Looking at one another as the laughs end, Tynie and Bobby say as one "Be careful baby.." Today's waves aren't as hardcore as the last time they surfed, but still come in pretty large. Tynie again shows off, even though she's only surfed twice in her life, as another wave is made her bitch. Bobby kept pace with her, his eyes deadlocked as best as possible on Tynie, already aware she was doing the same for him.

This pattern holds for several more waves, Tynie and Bobby giggling every time they come ashore. One final wave ridden by each, Tynie and Bobby settle down to untether their boards after,then set off returning to their trek to that part of their property taken slowly as Tynie and Bobby concentrate more on the closeness while holding their surfboards, Bobby wonders "Since we have some more days here than we expected, why try to cram everything you planned into one day?" "Good point baby." Tynie answers smiling, Bobby being right one more time.

Showing a bit of her deftness, Tynie spins to where she and Bobby are face-to-face, stopping their walk in it's tracks. Bobby holds his wife loosely for a few moments, knowing she wanted to eye him over, since he yearned to do the same. Their boards still grasped makes further closeness a bit of an issue, yet provides the perfect way to keep just enough distance for the eye-overs. Their walk is only ended for a couple minutes prior to Tynie and Bobby making it to the area of their deck where the surfboards have been stashed. That taken care of, Tynie gets them inside the beachhouse, locking up afterwards just as Bobby did earlier.

He then gets grasped up into Tynie's arms, her purring out "Hubba.. Hubba.. Hubba!" Tynie gets this dropped gently in her left ear as Bobby returned the sensuous tones "Hot Mama.." The affection from Tynie after that too powerful for Bobby to even think, placing him in the role of doing what was possible to match it. Enjoying the displayed love between them in every possible sense of the phrase, Tynie and Bobby take a bit to break that off. Breathlessness is again the perpetrator of their love display ending, as Tynie and Bobby snuggle while standing to reclaim air to their separate persons.

"So, what flavor margarita does my King wish me to make?" Tynie poses some time later. Knowing right away where she was going with that inquiry, Bobby answers "No beauty, that's too much work. We sip the same kind of margarita." Tynie's reply "Honey, I asked you that not caring about the extra work. You're so masculine, and have a powerhouse image from that as of late. I didn't want to have my gorgeous feeling for a second that the drink I asked us to share in would go against it should I pick a fruity-flavored version."

Bobby's shocked reply being "Angel, you worried too much again. I knew when you asked me that about the margaritas what wasn't said, even before you explained. In the name of keeping you mine and happy I will do literally ANYTHING. I don't give a fuck what my "Image" goes through, as long as my person and loving devotion make you soar on clouds of happiness as many times as life will allow." Crying out softly in awe to what she just heard, Tynie murmurs "Oh my God.. Bobby.. I love you.." "I love you Queen, relax in my arms." Bobby tells her softly, as Tynie still stood in the embrace shocked to her cores.

"What made my baby even THINK I cared about my image more so than her happiness, THAT's what I wanna know!" Bobby thinks to himself, hearing Tynie whisper "You can thank that bitch Alex, callin me a fuckin trophy which to my heart translates to something less honorable than a crackwhore. Also, her sayin you married me for my money yesterday deepens that cut to my core being. I've tried to get that out of my head, but it just keeps naggin there."

Trying to keep the broiling rage from Alex's words in check once more, Bobby vows in soft tones "Hotness, none of what Alex said was ANYPLACE near even REMOTELY true! She had NO right to say that, and got hers. I married you for LOVE, you are the most exquisite woman I have EVER held in my arms let alone had in my life. That doesn't make you a trophy as your heart translates it, you're my dream woman!" "Bobby-bear, calm down. I know you love me. I shouldn't have let that bitch's words affect me, I am so fucking sorry. Please forgive me my King, if you can." Tynie pleads as her husband's words strike their mark in her mind and heart at the same time, Bobby's heart pounding out a confession to the rage Alex brought on with those remarks.

"Tynie-mama, you have no need to apologize. She never will, and I know that, but you are not the one to say sorry." Bobby replies as Tynie pets his back while still standing to expedite his mellowing. "Alex is LUCKY the feds got her and my woman won't let me KILL her!" Bobby thinks to himself, Tynie's pain ringing in his ears even after she stopped talking. Walking his wife to the kitchen bar, Bobby says "Please try to relax, I'll make the first round." His muscles not dancing about her, instead they remain steadily flexed in that trek, Tynie blurts out trying to remove the agony of Alex's regards from her being "I will. Next round is made by me though." Bobby whispers right back "Deal."

Sitting down the moment Bobby has a chair pulled for her, Tynie wipes away the tears with one hand, pulling her hair away from her face with the other. Bobby watches that, causing him to half-rush in making Tynie's margarita so to return her contentment. "Baby's gonna Love this!" He chirps quietly, discovering a peach-mango mix in the fridge, shutting that afterwards. Aware that Tynie would NOT be happy if he acted on the baser rage Alex caused in the remotest sense, Bobby took numerous deep breaths as the drinks were created from there. Tynie stares at Bobby with a new definition of awe and love in her eyes, that borne of the knowledge that she's married to the man who is steadfastly hellbent on ensuring her contentment whenever possible.

Moments later, Tynie's is before her, Bobby slipping back to pour his own. Tynie arises with her drink waiting, a chair pulled out for Bobby as he got to the kitchen bar. Once he sits down and their drinks are lined to the bar, Tynie wraps her arms around his neck, giddily saying "I have one hell of a man,my dream one. I Love You Bobby!" "I Love you too Tynie, my dream woman!"Bobby brags in return leaning back a bit for a kiss. Her chair still back from the kitchen bar, Tynie actually lands in it squarely as the kiss went on. They made this one short, so that their margaritas wouldn't get too warm to sip on, both heading for those immediately afterwards.

Right before they take sip one, Tynie toasts "To our love, mutually undying devotion, and my making every other bitch on this planet JEALOUS of the man who is MINE!" Bobby's toasted answer "To our dedication, undying love and eternal devotion, as well as my making every bastard on this planet ENVIOUS of the woman who is MINE!" Clinking glasses, the two gently consume the margaritas, and Bobby's notion of Tynie Loving it becomes a massive understatement. How Bobby got wind of that was seeing the glow on Tynie's face shine brighter than the Hawaiian sun at high noon, again setting him as the follower in those regards. Taking a break from the margaritas, Tynie calls Bobby closer with the curling of her right index finger, her wearing a vindictive plotting smile. Leaning in to his wife, Bobby hears "The ULTIMATE revenge we can get on Alex and every other asshole we have EVER encountered is for us to be on cloud nine whenever life lets and have LOTS of INSANELY wild angry sex to channel out the baser rages they give us." "I love the way you think!" Bobby chimes in celebrating Tynie's premeditations in a further silence. "She has NEVER spoken like THAT.." Bobby realizes to himself. "I floored him.." Tynie thinks to herself, Bobby's blushing face coming into notation in her eyes.

Returning to the margaritas, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until they're done. Arising to clean up the glasses, Tynie struts away with a sultry switch of her hips, going to rinse out their glasses for later. The same walk used in her re-arrival to Bobby's side, he has her chair pushed in and sets to his feet.

Bobby's chair then pushed alongside hers, Tynie raises to her toes so her lips line with his, not for a kiss this time. "I wanna ride my man like a Harley." She whispers, stunning Bobby one more time. Bobby's eyes get rather big at those words, as Tynie gathers him to her hip closely after deftly sliding to his left side. "You've NEVER spoken like this before." Bobby stammers out as she leads him to their room. Tynie then lines her cheek with the top of Bobby's shoulder, smiling devilishly without another peep. They travel to the master bedroom very closely, Tynie keeping the expression Bobby just saw steadily plastered to her lips.

Kicking the door shut from the first moment in that room, Tynie slides away from Bobby's hold just long enough to get her person before him and strip very teasingly. "Take it off sexy…" Bobby yowls out in pure lust as that went further. Tynie got full word of just what her behavior did to Bobby, his erection pulsing in the speedo, it being damn near big enough to rip the hems to shreds. "We can't have that enormity imprisoned..." She slurs out in a very seductive yearning voice as Bobby's speedo is torn from him.

Right then and there, Bobby learned that Tynie had the reigns in a tight grasp in terms of this session of making love, he wanted it that way. Tynie's hands go straight for the tops of Bobby's shoulders as she raises one leg at a time around his hips, prior to shoving his hard-on all the way to the hilt inside her. Bobby holds her against him with every ounce of muscle to his being as Tynie ravages his manhood while they were standing. "That speedo.. Ohhh baby.. I fought this urge… for as long as I could.. Gotta fuck my man's brains out.." Tynie grunts as she leapt up and down on Bobby's dick. "Go baby, get yours!" Bobby howls as she kept on.

Keeping Tynie in the hold from minute one of her taking him, Bobby gets the two on the mattress in minutes, him lying against it back first. Tynie didn't miss a beat, her body making good on the abruptly true words Bobby got whispered earlier. The most insanely violent climax Tynie has EVER given Bobby soon tears through her, Bobby feeling every last twitter of it around him. Gasping broken groans as she kept fucking him, Tynie broadcasts the sheer breadth of that orgasm's power, planning no more than instigating such in grew inside her with every jump Tynie gave, his pulsing throbs in her core making the sex only wilder. After goading Tynie to "Get hers" Bobby could barely moan out, her powers over the lovemaking causing his voice to pretty much bail.

Bobby's hands are all over Tynie's front, groping and grasping all she was atop him, landing at last on her hips. She paws him just as animalistically as she got, her hands arriving later at his ass. One hard shove of his hips into her, Tynie wails out his name as another terrorizingly powerful climax goes through her being. Bobby totally loses it, having battled his eruption for a time, that going off inside Tynie like a bomb. He wails out Tynie's name as loudly as he could at that time, as they breathlessly ride out their separate orgasms. Seconds into that, Tynie basically collapses onto Bobby who gathers her closely to him.

The air around them later being fully brought into his lungs a while later, Bobby says with all the voice he had left then "Damn baby, You were a BEAST!" Following him in reclaiming breaths, Tynie answers "Thanks.." Then pulling her frame out of his grasp slowly, Tynie goes to get them both bottled waters. Bobby's hands kept on her thighs, Tynie contorts the rest of her person to retrieve those, punching the mini-fridge shut before sliding back to a fully seated pose.

One held in Bobby's direction, he opens it and chugs a few gulps down. "Slow down honey." Tynie begs as her bottle is opened. Sipping that slowly, Tynie worries that she worked Bobby too hard in their making love without saying it. "I'm perfectly fine love, don't you worry." Bobby says as the voice which causes Tynie's stability on her feet to be undone returns. Sliding herself off of him at last, Tynie is at Bobby's hip while they finish the bottled waters, him taking hers before the bottles are trashed. They get off the bed from there, headed straight for the Jacuzzi tub.

Arm in arm from second one of their feet hitting the floor, Tynie and Bobby kiss every step of the way there. The Jacuzzi tub started by Tynie elbowing the button, they finally split off and enter it at the same time. "THAT is gonna overtake my dreams!" Bobby brags, implying what they just shared. "As it is mine!" Tynie chirps as they kick back in the jet-raging water. "Oh yeah, I TOTALLY rocked him!" Tynie thinks to herself, admitting it in a chest puff. "I don't know what the hell was brought out of her. It better stick around though!" Bobby thinks to himself, giggling with a chest puffed reply.

Not once did Bobby's phone go off so far in their day, Steve's word on them not being bugged unless shit was hitting the fan made more truthful in actions. A few moments spent chillin, Tynie and Bobby trade off washing one another down, all smiles. Their bodies covered in suds later, Tynie and Bobby resume the at each other's hip pose as the jets clear that off. "Oh, and I WILL be replacing that speedo, later." Tynie blurts out. Laughing, Bobby answers "Thanks babe." Tynie erupts in wild chuckles as this leaves her lips "Holy hell, I just redefined my nymphomaniac nature!" Bobby is still laughing when he replies "It's fun; every time."

They leave the Jacuzzi tub from there, Tynie kicking the shutoff switch gently. Bobby flows out from behind her to get their towels, a proudly content strut given Tynie. Ending the gap between she and her husband, Tynie dries him off. Bobby returns the favor, seeing a new bliss graffiti itself over Tynie with every move she made in his direction. The towels hung to dry simultaneously, Tynie and Bobby exit that room hip-to-hip.

Splitting off to get dressed, Tynie goes for the same bag Bobby's biker vest was in, discovering a wife-beater style T-shirt with their intertwined hearts and initials etched on the front centered over Tynie's heartbeat. "Ohhh sugar." She purrs at Bobby, who smiles happily in reply. His masterful hands join hers in that bag, another muscle shirt that covers the shoulders pulled out. "You already have, before that becomes a fret." He whispers as Tynie goes for a matching bikini and shorts to that top. Bobby finishes getting dressed as Tynie clears out everything that wasn't shredded from their bodies and chucks it into the duffel bag.

"I coulda helped you baby." Bobby half whimpers. "I wanted to, my King is gonna be busy keeping me safe tonight. I have never been to a luau and don't know if we'll have problems." Tynie replies as the expanse between their stances is eradicated in a Sicilian gap move by room left afterwards, Tynie is lead back to the kitchen so Bobby can get them a snack. Sitting at the bar from the first minutes of being in that room,Tynie checks Bobby's phone to find it hasn't gone off. "Hopefully that stays the case." She mutters out announcing that device's total silence as Bobby's phone is set down again.

The next thing before Tynie was a pair of sodas on a tray of nachos and cheese, Bobby sitting beside her with a huge smile. The sodas popped open by Tynie, they eat in a happy silence, only sending one another glances and big smiles between bites. That snack finished, Tynie and Bobby clear from it together, a slight gap kept as the tray and it's dishes is washed. Going back to their sodas afterwards, Tynie and Bobby chug the remnants then trash the cans. Tynie then spins abruptly before Bobby, wrapping him in her arms as a hold with all her power began.

"We have the second round of margaritas after the luau, that way they can be shared under the moonlight on the deck." Tynie announces as Bobby provides the hold back to her. "Sounds so romantic." Bobby trails off as they basically slowdance to the couch. Plopping onto it at the same second, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up silently basking in one another's love.

"I love you!" Beaten out by each of their hearts says it all when their mouths entangle in another kiss. They bathe in this affection for a while, their tongues flittering together in the expression of romance prior to breaking it luau was a couple hours off, Bobby trying to keep it's location secret. "Soo, where's this luau anyways?"Tynie asks. "That's a surprise for my baby to uncover later." Bobby answers with a devilishly plotting smile. Giggling, Tynie refuses to inquire further, again aching for the positive mystery of her man's plan to show itself later on. The cuddle is then ended by Bobby whisking Tynie into his arms and lifting them both off the couch.

Charioting her back towards the kitchen, Tynie pulls her right arm away from Bobby to get his phone and her kit pocketed again off the bar, placing it back right away after. He reluctantly sets her down, as they again go for the sunblock from TreMarion and use it on one another, only disrobing from their outerclothes to complete that. That sunblock stashed back into the fridge door with the appliance door immediately closed again by Tynie after each one re-dons the outer clothes, Bobby has just enough time to get the keys to her Jeep and open the deck door. Tynie then slides outside as he locks up, awaiting another hip-to-hip walk while holding Bobby.

He then slowly drapes one arm around Tynie's shoulder, guiding his wife off the deck from there in a new close embrace while traveling. "Oohh a new way to feel those nice.." Tynie purrs as their feet sync up in step, the deck cleared in a slow-and-romantic pace.

Tynie's jeep approached, Bobby escorts her inside before overtaking the driver's seat. "My Love, relax." He purrs at her before driving them off. Complying, Tynie starts giggling like mad as the wonder about tonight's event was removed from her entirely. Bobby hears every last one, biting back the urge to join Tynie in those, focusing on keeping his dream woman safe. "I don't know if these hips were built for wearing a grass skirt, should I be asked to." Tynie mutters after taking a break from the giggles. "Ohhh they were.." Bobby trails off sensuously, the last part of Tynie's utterance left unanswered.

The scenery was phenomenal, as Tynie took in every last thing her eyes got wind of, especially Bobby's profile. Blushing, Tynie is later oblivious to a friend approaching. "No offense Bobby, but she's cute in red!" Harlei blurts. "None taken, I agree." Bobby answers as Tynie snakes out of the now parked Jeep. Arriving at her hip, Tynie again gets held as was done at their beachhouse, the blush ending immediately upon Bobby's contact with her body. "Harlei, hon I am sorry that I didn't answer earlier." Tynie apologizes. "No worries." Harlei answers with a woman at his hip. "I'm Anjea, Harlei's wife." Tynie learns before announcing "I'm Tynie, this is Bobby." They hug briefly as Harlei tells his wife in her ear that handshakes do NOT mean good things with Tynie and Bobby. Leading them across her property, Anjea shows Tynie where the luau was going to happen. "Ho-ly hell, is every house around here THIS Awesome?!" Tynie blurts out, referring to hers by implication alongside the compliment. "Seriously!" Bobby adds. "I love it here, so as far as I know, yes."Anjea answers as the four wind up on her back deck, having opened that door for everyone. Harlei then holds up one finger, returning inside to get them all drinks.

While he was gone, Anjea admits "There is no luau, Harlei didn't know how else to ask you guys over for dinner." Tynie is stunned, answering "I hope he hears me: it does NOT take a cover story to get us to hang out. A simple text asking if we are free works too!" Bobby follows "He didn't have to go that far, she's right. I figured you couldn't host a luau on private property, just didn't say anything in case I was wrong." Ashamed, Harlei returns with four of his best beers in hand, Tynie and Bobby getting theirs first. "I'm sorry you two, forgive me." Tynie and Bobby hear from Harlei in sheepish tones. "Dude, we already forgave ya. Anjea knows how to set up having us come over whenever we are in Hawaii from now on." Tynie answers for them both. Anjea nods, and Harlei sits beside her just as the beers are sipped. "Harlei, don't be ashamed dude. Everything's fuckin 's enjoy it!" Tynie yips as Harlei's eyes admit to what she said. Anjea says to her man "Told you one of them would say that!"

Laughing as the beers are ended, all four of them make good on what Tynie last told Harlei. Anjea gathers up the bottles and throws them away as Harlei arises to make their meal. "Harlei and I have been together for just under five years, both of us with prior divorces. Turns out my ex and his were lovers, so yeah that made the proceedings interesting. We've been in love since, actually met outside of court from our times before a judge."Anjea tells the pair."Wow, that would be intriguing!" Tynie yips as Bobby nods.

Harlei was at the grill working hard on providing something to further showing his remorse, when Tynie says "Dude, I have a nose for remorse moves being used unnecessarily. I done told ya on Bobby's behalf to chill on that shit. Just have fun with us over enjoying a meal ?!" Bobby adds "She does, I can't even slip one of those past her. As far as what she just said about us having a good time, I agree." Anjea hears that and "Tynie's not alone in that whole having a nose for unneeded remorse maneuvers thing, listen to them dear."

Harlei nods, deciding to grant everyone's wishes without another word as the meal is ready. Lining the deck table with it all after preparing it, Harlei sees Tynie try to get them drinks. "No sis, you're a guest." Tynie learns, sitting right back down. Anjea adds in distributing sodas to them all "Besides, I already had that covered." Laughing together, the four take sweet time in eating the dinner as the good time vibes return to Harlei. Everything from that concluded, Anjea goes to clean up as Tynie says "I don't like my people runnin ragged so I can chill. I won't even let my sexy man do that." Bobby blushes and verifies "She won't." Harlei hears how Tynie worded that and tells Bobby "She's fucking EPIC!" "Tell me about it!" Bobby chirps as the ladies clear from dinner. Tynie and Anjea go for the fridge afterwards electing to have everyone sip waters since Bobby has to drive home later.

Getting back to their men, Tynie and Anjea hand out the waters for them, only to have Bobby and Harlei open all four. "Anjea, how I met Bobby was interesting. Let's just say the ONE good thing a fake friend did for me was get tickets to a show back in my former home state of IL where I also won the lottery. I was so nervous about what I looked like before going to where he was to be. I have loved my man even before meeting him in person, as you can tell we are perpetually inseparable now. We've been together in love for just under two years. He's now retired from NYPD, made the rank of Detective in Major Case. I am now a Lawyer in New York and my lottery winnings are safe after following me to live with Bobby, even got a Project running in New York that is supposed to break legal ground." Tynie gloats as Bobby nods to back it, one of his arms around her chair.

"HOLD IT!You are THAT Tynie?!" Harlei yips stunned. "Yep." Tynie replies. "HO-LY SHIT! I have THE Tynie from the At Each Other's Hips Project on MY back deck!" Harlei wails still stunned. "How'd ya hear about that all the way in Hawaii?" Tynie wonders. Anjea answers "Henry, the Head of New York's Bar Association is my brother." "HO-LY HELL!" Tynie yips after. Bobby laughs "Small ass world." Laughs infect the voices of everyone else on that deck, celebrating the new bond between them all.

Tynie and Anjea are later left on the back deck as Bobby and Harlei duck into the house. "Man, I gave her my NYPD Detective ring, had it re-sized. She's soon to consult with the Police Academy too. Those were symbols of my eternal love." Bobby tells Harlei. "SWEET! I am so borrowing the idea for eternity rings." Harlei replies, getting Bobby to nod. Again obtaining drinks, the men go for another round of beers as Bobby says "After this, we sip sodas. I have a beautiful wife to get home and romance." "Go for it then brother, Tynie's more EPIC than I expected." Harlei agrees as they return to the deck. Anjea and Tynie were all giggles as they swapped numbers. "Hubby, since I didn't have my phone on me, I gave Anjea your number." Bobby hears. "Fine with me, baby you already know that."Tynie learns as the beers are handed out.

"She's epic honey. Got that legal project, a lawyer herself, and will consult with the New York Police Academy as an educator inside of six weeks." Harlei tells Anjea who leaps to her feet. "TO TYNIE AND BOBBY!" Echoes across their land as all four beers are raised and clinked. "Gotta admit. I have NEVER gotten THAT reaction before, from other people than my baby." Tynie sighs as her brewski is sipped. Laughing again, everyone takes a break from drinking the beers to enjoy each other's company. Before they return to the sipping of beers, Harlei arises only to get down on one knee before his wife.

"Honey, I have worshipped you from minute one of us knowing each other. My life revolves around protecting, providing for, and loving you. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my eternal dedication?" Anjea hears as a box revealing a very nice solo diamond ring is in her view. "YES!" Anjea yells as Harlei slips that ring to her hand. "NYAAAAHH!" Tynie squeals as her frame leaps from the deck chair. Bobby is glowing as he reaches out to hug Harlei, whispering "I am soo borrowing your style done!"

Anjea and Tynie are hugging one another jumping up and down when Tynie bellows "If y'all want a ceremony to renew vows or this anytime soon call Bobby's phone and ask for me. I will fly ya out to New York, get ya FIVE STAR accommodations as well so we can do it on me and Bobby's land!"

Harlei replies "Tynie, we will contact you when my business slows down on that, thank you. I gotta stay here to keep eyes on dodgers." "Works with us man." Bobby answers going to retrieve his wife. Anjea sees how gentlemanly Bobby whisks Tynie into her arms, smiling as a witness to their love. "Sis, we will TOTALLY stay in touch. You go romance the hell out of your man!" Tynie mentions, getting Anjea to comply. Harlei hears that and says "Have a good night you two!" Bobby replies "Same with you two, and congrats, from both of us!"

The host couple walks Tynie and Bobby back to her Jeep, taking a break from the celebratory kisses in the name of that respect. Hopping in together, Tynie and Bobby wave at Anjea and Harlei before pulling away. Bobby again behind the wheel hears this inquiry "Hubby, what did Harlei mean by eyeing dodgers?" "Bond jumpers or court-date ditchers." Bobby answers as they head for home. "Oh cool, just never heard that term before." Tynie replies. "Any way I can help you I will, it's no problem." Bobby vows as he takes them home. Giggling, Tynie then blurts "Harlei's gonna be soo tired tomorrow!" Joining her, Bobby shoots back "They both are if ya think about it!"

The giggles communally ending, Tynie declares a question "Ya know what shatters my heart?" "Tell me beautiful." Bobby answers pulling the Jeep up to their beachhouse. "Harlei felt a cover story was the only way we'd come over, the whole luau alibi. He coulda just asked you to set that up, and I think it's due to my Project in New York and how they found out through Anjea's brother, ya know Henry from the Bar. Baby, why did he think that?!" Tynie bawls. Reaching over for her, Bobby holds Tynie closely as she is soothed with "Beauty, we took care of that. I don't know why he felt that way, but what I AM aware of is your project and Henry aren't a part of it. He told me that much in the kitchen at their place." "Baby, promise me something please: That you will help me do all we can to keep people from following that notion, the one where folks dream up alibis to get us to hang out." Tynie cries. "I swear it, to the best of what I can do. Shhh.. Shhh.."Bobby continues soothing, his arms tightly around Tynie. "Thank you." Tynie half-hurtly peeps, the pain of her inquiry slowly bailing.

Bobby then slides Tynie over to his side of the Jeep, pulling them both out seconds after scoring the keys. "Mmm,I LOVE these displays of your power." Tynie yips out returning to elation as Bobby sets her onto the ground before exiting the Jeep himself. Smiling as he caught the happy-go-lucky voice return to his wife, Bobby says "All for you alone my Queen." They go inside the beachhouse from there, crossing the deck as if one was surgically linked to the other with arms draped around each other's hips. Bobby unlocks the deck door upon their arrival, whisking Tynie inside before locking up. The keys hung by that area of the beachhouse he hits the secure-all button before they trek to the kitchen bar. Tynie reaches into her pocket to check Bobby's phone again, learning it dared not go off that day at all. "Fuckin A!" She yelpsas that is set onto the kitchen bar.

Tynie's kit brought out and used, her levels fine, gets slid beside Bobby's phone as she tells him "My well-built King, please relax. I got this." Settling down into a chair at the kitchen bar, Bobby does as asked with a huge smile. Tynie struts to the fridge, namely to give Bobby something to stare at, replying with her own enormous smile. He didn't see that one, but Tynie knows the next smile will be in Bobby's plain sight as a hunt for a different margarita mix is made in the fridge. He took in Tynie's strut as his private eye-candy, howling out like a wolf at a full moon when it happened. Finding the perfect one, Tynie sets to making another round of those, keeping bits of the strut to her hips throughout. Pouring both, Tynie resumes that way of walking in full on the way to her man. "Baby liked that huh?" She poses. "Baby LOVED IT!"Bobby replies taking his from Tynie. Sitting next to him, or at least trying to, Tynie is soon at Bobby's hip. He takes her free hand and leads them both to the back deck. Opening that door with just the elbowing of the secure-all button, Bobby slides his wife onto the deck before leaving just enough of a gap to get them back inside without the keys.

Waiting for him, Tynie freezes from even taking sip one of the margarita until Bobby's arm is around her. Looking up together at the sky, several shooting starts are seen as the drinks are babied by each. "That's them partying with us, the happiness we have shared with two more of our family!" Tynie yelps. "Absolutely is." Bobby trails off, both wearing huge grins.

As far as Tynie was concerned in that moment, Allyn and Elya alongside Anjea and Harlei aren't just yet not declared at once they are blood. Bobby caught that regard, concurring in a proud silence as they completed the margaritas with their eyes aimed at the night sky. Tynie then snakes an arm around Bobby, pulling him in close to display her power as he did earlier. "Love my baby's power displays." Bobby purrs in Tynie's ear, learning "All for you alone my King." Re-entering the beachhouse, Tynie pulls the door to their deck open, this time being Bobby's turn for going inside first. Following him in, Tynie closes the deck door and bumps the secure-all button with her elbow just as Bobby did when they went outside. Their margarita glasses are taken by Bobby, who cleans them up while Tynie has a look of brightness backing an epiphany across her face standing still.

"Baby, this time away from New York has been AMAZING! We have new family to show for it, I mean Allyn, Elya, Anjea and Harlei. On top of that all, my man brought out not only my girly side's return, but the depth of my true best across-the board." Tynie celebrates before Bobby. "I agree with everything you said. Oh, and you're not the only one whose true magnitude of their best is out in the open. My wifey did that for me too." Bobby answers just as elatedly as Tynie spoke, slinking away to get his phone and her kit pocketed.

"Wait, I brought out your deepest best? I thought always you were already at that point." Tynie stammers off in awe. "Yes, and not just intimately. Across-the board as you say, because I wanted to keep our nature of everything being equal up, you helped me assure such in that regard." Bobby answers as they collide together for a hug. Tynie thinks that they are going to either silently slowdance or cuddle-while-standing, only to be swept off her feet for a threshold carry. "I love my Sexy Papi." Tynie mutters out as he carts her to their room with a smile. "As I my Hot Mama."Bobby tells her,getting Tynie to answer the smile she saw in kind. Settling her onto the floor, Bobby whispers "I would love to just kiss-and-cuddle, in bed." "Aww, me too." Tynie yips back as they walk side by side to that part of the room. Sitting on the end of the bed, Tynie plops back first, reverse crawling to where her knees are bent over the edge of the mattress. "Oohh nice." Bobby applauds upon seeing that, his phone set by hers to charge and the kit laid aside that port. All Tynie could do to answer is blush and giggle.

Lying beside her in seconds, Bobby tries to initiate the kissing, only to get beaten to that by Tynie. "Baby's a ferocious lover, the best kisser I have ever known. I gotta show her what tha….DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY SHIT! DAAAYUM!" Bobby thinks to himself as Tynie's tongue explores the depths of his mouth. "My man is the greatest romancer ever, a fierce lover, I gotta show him what that me..HOLY SHIT! DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY HOT DAAAYUM!" Tynie's mind answers as Bobby's tongue ventures her mouth. They kept this up until neither could breathe worth a damn, separating from the kiss with an in awe gasp between them.

"OK, whatever romantic and intimate powers we brought out of each other best stick around!" They claim as one laughing some time after the kiss. "You know you had me swearing like a drunk sailor in every way I could think of in my head during that kiss, right honey?" Tynie poses. "I bet our minds actually matched obscenities!" Bobby answers, basically saying that Tynie wasn't alone in that. "Wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie yips as they cuddle up tightly without another word. Several more kisses went down just like this last one, as Tynie and Bobby romanced each other keeping up the quiet. Their sync deepened by every flitter of time, this display of love via the kisses and cuddles being the perfect romantic celebration, given the fact they were already intimately contented.

Bobby pulls an arm away just long enough to cover them both, the sheet draping over Tynie and Bobby with a bit of a breeze before the hug is not only resumed, but tightened. They snuggle up while playing footsie as the wait for slumber started. Their heavenly observers silently welcomed the new family members to Tynie and Bobby with a partying peace enveloping the two. Allyn,Elya,Anjea, and Harlei also felt it, presuming the peace was meant to go with their new connection in happiness as their evenings also closed. Tynie and Bobby's family in New York with it's new extension being Oliver were all well too, as was proven by Bobby's phone not going off once in an urgency today. Slumber arriving for all who matter to the couple later, each person rests in a new comfort, one backed by what wrapped around them spiritually. Everyone close to Tynie and Bobby being realists were also aware that any bad shit that happens will be handled on a family-styled united front, enhancing the joy in all of them.

Based out of a beachhouse, happiness was extended, life for Tynie and Bobby, their kin alongside is gonna be EPIC…


	51. 51

Title: Cherished One's List Extended (At The Beach)

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order characters, the others are mine. All things in asterisks are what's running through Tynie and Bobby's heads.

* * *

**Tynie's POV**

*It's so hot in here, something's gotta be wrong with the A/C unit. I don't wanna wake Bobby when I check it out, he's sleeping so peacefully.* Snaking out of bed, Bobby's delicately kissed as I head out to investigate this shit. *Now to find the control panel for the A/C unit, then get this whole thing situated.* A few feet away, that panel is discovered and opened, only to find that the unit should be running but isn't. "That's odd, let me get my phone.* Her top taken off, a bikini underneath, Bobby's uncovered before that device is obtained. *I'm on it baby, you stay sleeping.. please..* Racing to the kitchen in hopes there's a list of repair guys' numbers on the fridge, the beachhouse is cleared in record time. *Steve had this place before us, hopefully he wasn't a Mr. fixit. Oh thank ya Jesus!* One phone call made, and repair guys are en route. *They'll be here in an hour, gotta go check on my man. Thank God Steve had a lifetime warranty on the A/C unit that transferred to cover us!* Again racing, this time to Bobby's side, praying with every step he's alright.

**Bobby's POV**

*Lord it's hot in here, Ugh.. the shirt's gotta go.* *Tynie's out of bed, must have went to check on this.* My beautiful wife is coming right for me, looks worried. My Beauty's at my hip, still concerned, now the cool packs come out. "Ohhh that feels good!" *Wait.. they're both on me as the love of my life is seated fanning herself suffering. *"I don't think so baby.."

**Tynie's POV**

Flying to the bed, leaping to land next to Bobby *He's alright!* "Hey sexy, here ya go.. you need these.." The cool packs come out from the minifridge, and Bobby gets both. *I'll just sit at his hip for a few to let him get cooled before telling him. Ughh.. this heat..* Bobby's not letting me suffer, said so himself, one of the cool packs hits my neck. "Ohhh that feels soo good."

**Tynie and Bobby's POV's coming together**

"I forgot to do something.." Tynie purrs going in for a kiss. Bobby meets her in the middle for that, wanting only to share in love for the time. Breaking that off shorter than either wanted, Tynie folds herself across Bobby's lap to get them bottled waters. "Here hottie.." She says as Bobby's is handed over first. "Thanks baby." Bobby answers as they both gulp the water down from there. "Honey, the best I could do is have someone come out in an hour. Steve is a fucking GENIUS, the lifetime warranty for the A/C unit had a property transfer clause that makes it to where we don't pay for any work done." Bobby learns as Tynie takes a break from the drink. "That is pretty cool." Bobby replies before Tynie goes further. "Honey, call me paranoid if ya want, but since I don't know the guys coming to fix our air conditioning I'm goin to do a perimeter check once they leave." "You mean we are, my baby has done plenty alone.." Bobby corrects, getting Tynie to purr out happily. *Damn it! I was spending time with my man.. fuckin phone!* Bobby sees Tynie's thought across her face, going for her phone which was pocketed, taking it from her. "They'll be here sooner than you were told, as in repair guys just pulled into the drive. It'll be done inside twenty minutes." Bobby announces setting the phone back to charging. "Sweet!" Tynie chirps as one more time she folds herself across Bobby. Tynie's diabetic kit snared from his endtable,her levels checked and revealed as good, Bobby's medication is handed over. He takes that in a flash with what was left of the bottled water, the bottle for his pills, alongside her kit are set aside and both their water bottles then chucked into the trash. The minifridge had been closed by then, Tynie having punched the door shut after getting the waters.

"You alright baby?" Tynie worries. "I was going to ask you the same thing.." Bobby replies as they share a smile. "I'll be alright.. don't you worry!" They say together as Tynie checks Bobby out. *The way the sweat clings to that ripped body.. DAMN! He's so fine and I am SERIOUSLY turned on right now..* Again, her thoughts are sold out on her face, as Tynie's eyes have a flame in them. Bobby takes a turn to check out Tynie,saying nothing as his mind spoke. *Damn, she's HOT! The bikini she chose to wear is VERY revealing.. Unnh.. She's gonna unleash the beast..* "I say we act on what's on our minds AFTER the A/C is fixed and the property's checked.." Tynie slurs out seductively. "Ohhh yeahh.." Bobby grunts out in a similar tone, the plan finalized.

Right as they arranged that, a text comes through on Tynie's phone saying that the repairs were done and the A/C Unit was replaced. "Wow, that was fast!" Bobby chirps as they get off the bed together. Walking to the gun cabinet closely, they clear the beachhouse in a bit of a rush as Bobby sensed Tynie was worried the repair guys had robbed them. The gun cabinet unlocked in minutes, with handguns and their permit carrying badgeholders shared, Tynie and Bobby head out of the house via the deck. "Meet me in the driveway when you're done.." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear with a plotting grin. "Sure thing." Bobby answers as they begin the check. *Gonna blow his mind with this.. I hope* Tynie thinks as she makes her end of the check like a veteran on the Force.

*She's AMAZING!* Bobby thinks to himself, having stopped for a couple minutes to see how Tynie does perimeter checks. *Oh shit! I gotta get my half done now, she's waiting on me!* Bobby considers as he goes to work on examining half the land. Tynie made it to the driveway just as something special for Bobby was delivered. "God I hope he likes this.." Tynie worries under her breath as Bobby showed in the driveway. "Hey baby, they didn't touch anything of ours that wasn't supposed to be handled from what I can tell." Tynie purrs as Bobby holds her so they're face-to-face. "Nice, Same on my end. Baby you did that check like a professional." Bobby commends. "I try. You forget, before we got together, I took notes on your style." Tynie answers modestly.

"You rocked it!" Bobby brags taking Tynie into his arms and lifting her off the ground. *Oooh those muscles!* Tynie thinks as Bobby carries her back into the house, heading to do so from the way they left. *YES! He didn't see it yet!* Tynie considers as the deck door is opened and closed as they entered. Tynie is set down onto the floor so they can put the handguns and badgeholders away, that completed in moments, the gun cabinet afterwards secured. "Now to please my man.." She purrs in his ear as they come together hip-to-hip. Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear at that, as they go for the bedroom at a romantic pace. "Oh, and you mean now to please each other.." Bobby whispers in her ear during that trek.

Giggling and nodding, Tynie gives her answer. Their room arrived in, Tynie spins before Bobby who kicks the door shut behind them. Trailing her hand down his chest, Bobby hears a mix of happy purrs and lusting moans from Tynie, those telling of her true aroused state. His hands follow her lead on that, everything Bobby got reciprocated perfectly. Tynie then slides a hand to his shorts, undoing and ridding Bobby of them in a hurry.

Tynie's bikini stood in the way of Bobby's enjoyment of her, him biting that top off her bust in a second. "Yeah baby!" Tynie moans, antagonizing Bobby's ensuing nips and sucks against her breasts. Her hands went straight for his manhood, one pawing at his balls the other stroking him fiercely. "Go sexy!" Bobby moans, totally loving her moves while breaking from his.

Stopping abruptly, Tynie protests with a wanting grunt as Bobby grabs her up into his arms heading to end the gap between them and the bed from there. Laying her onto it back first, Bobby resumes the nip-and-kiss trails down her front, planning to feast upon her in his own time. All Bobby hears are goading moans, begs for more between them from Tynie, all soon to be granted. Tynie's knees bend around Bobby's shoulders as his lips make it to her navel, the only obstruction to his feast being the bottom half of that bikini. With two fingers, Bobby corrects that as the bikini bottom is shredded from Tynie, a look of lustful yearning given her. "I'm yours baby.. go for it..." Tynie says through a moan. Instead of rushing it, Bobby takes his time nibbling on her nub while the depths of her core were jealously aching for his devouring.

Noting everything that exits her mouth as a plea depicting her need, Bobby slowly goes to town on her core. His tongue hitting her walls like a machine gun from there, Tynie grabs Bobby's curls and slams his face in deeper. "Go baby! Unnh!" She yowls as Bobby makes her legs totally jello from the advancement of his feast. *Gonna make my woman melt, after blowing her mind of course!* Bobby thinks as he kept on devouring Tynie. *Ohh my GAWD.. he has NEVER feasted like THIS on me! Gotta make my man melt.. after I get him totally satisfied of course* Tynie thinks as the first climax later rages through her. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY!UNNH!" Tynie yells as her hands release Bobby's head from the earlier grasp.

Pulling himself away from her core slowly, Bobby licks the remnants of Tynie's juices from his lips with a smile that bellowed of lust and happiness. Soon on his back, Bobby splays out in wait of his wife's next move. Tynie manages to roll over so that Bobby's chest is within range of her lips, as a hickey-and-kiss trail is started at his collarbone. "Go baby!" He yowls at Tynie, her trek to taunting him still going. Tynie makes it to his manhood which was pulsing hard by then, every throb she saw making known that Bobby was in dire need of getting some sort of erotic relief. The tip of his head taken into her mouth, Tynie teases Bobby's balls with one hand, petting the shaft with the other.

"I'm yours baby.. go for it.." Bobby declares through a grunt, as Tynie decides to take her time in sucking him. The shaft hickeyed from hilt-to-head, Bobby was enthralled and groaning out pleas for more, such being all Tynie could hear. Just as she inhaled him, Bobby starts toying with Tynie's hair, as he thrust himself in her mouth a bit deeper. Tynie's hair held lightly by him as she bobbed up and down on the raging hard-on Bobby was packin then, he howled out like an animal in heat. *She has NEVER given me head like THIS…Gotta totally sate my woman... sometime today..* Bobby thinks as before too long his orgasm goes off like a waterfall down Tynie's throat. "OH MY GAWD! TYNIE! MMMH!" Bobby yells as Tynie sips up every drop of his come. Slowly retracting herself from Bobby's manhood, Tynie licks her lips of what was left to his juices upon them, her smile vowing of satisfaction for the time being.

Bringing her lips to Bobby's ear as her frame crouches above him, Tynie swears "Hottie, later tonight I am gonna blow your mind again. I'm spent.. for now.." Bobby turns to her ear, nipping the lobe before replying "As am I.. and later.. my mind isn't the only one to be blown." The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby lifting her frame from its crouched position and settling her next to him. "We've never… like THAT before.." Tynie says stunnedly recounting what just happened. "It was HOT!" Bobby answers with a smile, holding Tynie close for a couple minutes.

They head off to the Jacuzzi tub from there, arm in arm until Bobby sets everything up. Hopping in first, Tynie kicks back as he joins her. They wash one another down lovingly, Tynie having something special planned. "Hey baby.. don't make coffee or breakfast just yet.. that's all I am saying.." Tynie plans as they exit the Jacuzzi tub later, it being kicked to shutoff by her. Bobby's in wonder, but only shows a glowing smile as they towel off and go to get dressed. The minute they leave the Jacuzzi tub room Tynie clears everything not destroyed in their session of intimate sharings, chucking it all into the duffle bag. Splitting off to get dressed, they regroup after as a trip to get the sunblock on is made. The only detour in that trip is to get Tynie's kit and Bobby's phone, both pocketed by him before resuming the crossing of their beachhouse.

Tynie tries to get the sunblock out of the fridge from moment one of their being in the kitchen not too terribly long afterwards, only to have Bobby waggle a finger at her playfully. Nodding as she stood back, Bobby gets that out and something else. "Baby.. we won't be cooking at all today.. that's all I am saying…" Bobby informs, and now it's Tynie's turn to be in wonder and show off a glowing smile. Rushedly stashing something in his pocket, Bobby then lathers Tynie up in the sunblock. Reciprocating that, Tynie is blocked every time she tries to go for his pockets, Bobby giggling. "Being precocious are we?" Tynie hears as she gigglingly nods. "You don't want to ruin any surprises do ya?" Bobby poses, getting Tynie to stop giggling and say "No lovie.. now come with me.." Holding up one finger, Bobby chucks the sunblock into the fridge, getting it to land right where Tynie kept it before shutting that appliance's door.

Tynie leading the way, Bobby holds her hand and walks a few steps back only to get the house keys. Ending the distance between them after locking up, Tynie rolls herself before him again as Bobby hears "Close those sexy chocolate eyes, give me your hands.. and trust me.." *She stole one of my moves!*Bobby thinks as he relays "I will always trust you." Her hands having both of his clasped, Tynie walks Bobby to the driveway. Stopping suddenly, Tynie purrs "Open them.." A chrome Harley with the biggest engine allowed by Hawaiian law before him with "ILUVBOBBY" on the plates appears, getting Bobby to holler "Hot damn! Baby thank you!" Tynie then slides around and hops on, tapping the seat before her to invite him. Hopping on at once, Bobby revs the engine as Tynie wraps her arms about his hips. "You just enjoy the ride babe.." Bobby hollers as they drive off. *Ohhh I will..* Tynie thinks as her arms tighten around Bobby, their travels underway.

Later pulling off to a restaurant that caters to bikers, Tynie gets worried as they hop off the now-parked Harley. "I got you honey.." Bobby soothes in her ear, opening the door for Tynie with the arm not holding her, his Harley keys then pocketed. Other bikers saw the Harley Bobby had, and one approaches the pair who are going to sit down. "Nice hog man.." The biker says, his bitch standing behind scared. "Thank her.." Bobby says pointing to Tynie who was almost as frightened as the other biker bitch. "I will, after soothing her mind. Ma'am, we are NOT your typical biker gang. You are safe here, totally. We don't allow Typical Biker gang people in here, for the reason all over your face. My people call me Thrash, and you will guess it, by profession I am a bouncer." Tynie learns. "Thrash, sweetie, thank you. First off, my legal name is Tynie.. so no more ma'am business. This is Bobby, and I'm glad you like his Harley." Thrash hears as the calm of his words hit Tynie right in the heart. The other biker bitch appears, saying "How awesome is that? You're legally Tynie, and my people call me Tiny!" Bobby releases Tynie from the close armed hug, knowing she was about to squeal right in his ear. "NYAHH!" Tynie lets out as the two ladies hug. "Yeah.. they're keeping in touch.." Thrash tells Bobby, as the men exchange numbers to assure that.

Snapping his fingers Thrash basically sets it to where Tynie and Bobby get the VIP treatment, and no bill after they eat. "Hey Tiny, care to explain what the hell just happened?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, Thrash doesn't like it when vacationers risk getting screwed. He set it to where you two don't pay, because apparently your Bobby told him you two aren't residents of Hawaii year round." Tiny explains. "Bobby, your phone please.." Tynie asks, obtaining that in a second. Tiny is totally lost,as Bobby says "Just trust her.." One phone call made, Thrash gets one in return asking to consent to a money wire amounting five grand. Allowing that, Tynie hands Bobby back his phone, as Thrash pockets his, floored. "Bobby, your wife is a little SHIT!" Thrash says as Tynie bursts out laughing. "Apparently she is a stubborn woman, I told her what the snaps mean love.. and BAM.." Tiny explains to Thrash before Bobby can.

Nodding to that, Bobby erupts in laughs as to use those in place of verbally confessing Tiny was right about Tynie. "Well that stubborn little shit just paid this place off, it was left to me by my dad and I damn near lost it to the bank." Thrash announces. "Happy to.. now you two go have fun dammit!" Tynie yips back as she and Bobby's meal appears. Tiny hugs Tynie, as Thrash and Bobby shake hands, the other couple about to make good on Tynie's wishes when they hear from Bobby "Oh,and welcome to the family." Thrash is lost, as Tiny says "I take it they just adopted us, and we DON'T argue with the wife in this couple." "Damn girl, that was AMAZING!" Tynie yips, confirming that. Thrash and Tiny nod and giggle while departing from Tynie and Bobby, happy to have new people in their lives that closely. Thrash stops out of nowhere and soothes "We may not argue with ya Tynie, but we WILL NOT keep taking your money. That goes against my code, we just accepted it this time as a solo shot." "Deal brother!" Tynie yelps as the other couple leaves fully, everyone smiling.

Tynie and Bobby feast in silence from there, simply bathing in their own closeness. That completed, Bobby escorts Tynie to the Harley, knowing they'd already covered it all. Tynie's turn to stop out of nowhere, and she says "Happy to have helped ya. Hope we keep in touch.. Later!" "You will.. Bobby saw to that.." Thrash announces as the four wave. "I did.." Bobby boasts as the pair returns to his Harley.

"Ya know what I'd love.. to have my man ride while I drive this thing.. to bad I am not licensed for it.." Tynie mentions. "Yeah.. not yet anyway.." Bobby says with a plotting smile as they hop on and drive off, Tynie being confused as her arms resume holding his hips. *He's not serious.. he can't be.. on our vacation.. hitting the DMV..REALLY?!* Tynie thinks to herself, biting back the urge to blurt it. True enough, Tynie predicted the future, as Bobby pulls them right up to the DMV. "Just follow my lead babe.." He tells Tynie gently in her ear, the entryway door opened by someone else for them. A few minutes at the first counter once inside, Tynie stands to the side saying nothing as Bobby handled it all. "I'm worried.." She trails off as Bobby says secretly planting his Harley keys in her pocket "I trust you always, and know you will ace this." Tynie is then lead to take the written part of the licensing, being given an hour to finish that exam, she does so inside of just under half that. The test administrator takes one look at the name on the exam and shakes his head stunned. "Yep.. that's me.."Tynie chirps as he learns she passed that exam with flying colors.

Leading her back to Bobby's Harley, Tynie soon takes the handles and sets to driving. Bobby stayed back smiling as he awaited her return outside. The engine revved and a short trip made, Tynie brings herself and the test administrator back to the DMV. Bobby walks up as Tynie nervously waited for the verdict. "She passed.. flying colors.." The test administrator says as Tynie hops off the Harley first, then handing Tynie the proof of her passing that test. Bobby takes the Harley keys from the ignition as they go back in to get Tynie's license, and inside another half hour they leave in full. Tynie driving the Harley this time, she's nervous as Bobby holds her hips like his always get on this motorcycle. Bobby senses Tynie's nervousness, and says "You have no need to worry love, relax and enjoy this.. please.." "Certainly lover.." Tynie purrs as she takes them further in their travels.

A beachfront coffee shop appearing to Bobby as Tynie parks the Harley, he giggles as the awareness that she passed a driving exam on no caffeine strikes. Hopping off the Harley together, Tynie pockets the keys before they head in. Sitting at the coffee bar, Tynie again checks her levels, finding out they're golden the kit's repacked and stashed in her pocket, after having snuck it from Bobby's. "My wife deserves your BEST chocolate latte, large." Bobby tells the chick behind the counter who was making googly eyes and attempting to lure Bobby to her with a seductive smile. "Look bitch.. you so much as lay a POTENTIAL FINGERPRINT on MY man and I WILL land your ass in the ICU.. got my fuckin drift?!" Tynie having witnessed that howls at the chick. The chick then wound up nodding while the trip to make Tynie's latte was made. Bobby saw and heard everything, electing in silence to keep eyes out for men who may want to try that on Tynie. The coffee shop manager appears as Tynie growls "Look.. two of what He ordered me.. TO GO! We are NOT stickin around so your employee can act like a slut before my man.. got it?!" Nodding before them again, the manager orders the chick to cover their lattes before Tynie and Bobby are served.

Other patrons' wives lined up beside the couple, lodging a trouge of complaints against that chick for the same thing, confessing that Tynie was braver than them for how she handled it. The manager fires the chick on site as Tynie and Bobby leave, Tynie spinning around to announce "Get the word out.. what you heard I'd do to that slutty ex-employee for her moves on my man happens to ANY BROAD who TRIES it!" "GOT IT!" The other patrons bellow back, as Bobby held both their lattes, the other patrons firing off texts like a machine gun to obey Tynie's orders.

Handing Tynie hers, Bobby uses that hand to pet her back and say "Here Angel.. calm down.. it's over now.." The first sip of Tynie's caffeine hits her tongue, as deep breaths exit her nose, Bobby's wishes slowly complied with as the latte is consumed. Bobby follows her in that, silently sipping away at the latte in his hands before they simultaneously chuck the cups into the trash and totally leave. Tynie takes over driving the Harley again, this time without nerves as Bobby hops on behind her. The second his arms are tightly around her hips, Tynie drives them away as the slutty ex-coffee shop worker is arrested. Erupting in a vindictive laughter, Tynie declares that to Bobby who tails her in the laughs as the Harley is driven on.

They get back to the beach house from there, Tynie parking the Harley as something which wasn't there earlier comes into view. Bobby hops off and blocks Tynie's line of sight, as she takes his Harley keys and plants them in his pocket. Her frame lifted from Bobby's Harley, Tynie grabs his shoulders and balances her weight on her toes. Bobby fidgeted as to keep obstructing Tynie's view until she heard "Not until I present it properly." Moving them away from his Harley by taking Tynie's hands and wrapping them loosely around his neck, Bobby spins her around to where they're eye-to-eye.

A quick-yet-deep kiss shared, Bobby taps Tynie's shoulder to be released from the hold. Her hand taken into his, Bobby guides Tynie to the other item in their driveway saying "Only the ultimate for my baby.. or should I say custom.." A black-with-flames etched Harley with the same engine specifications as Bobby's is shown to her with a wave of his other hand. "LUVMYANGEL" On the plates, Bobby pulls the keys from its ignition and hands them to Tynie. "NYAHHHHH!" Tynie squeals jumping up and down, Bobby taking it as his answer to whether or not she liked it.

Taking her into his arms to stop Tynie's leaps, Bobby sets to charioting his wife inside for a while. Opening the door after unlocking it while only drooping Tynie a little from that hold, Bobby sets her to the floor before securing the house."Hot Damn! The bike is gorgeous.. although NOT compared to the man who got it for me.." Tynie brags, wrapping an arm around Bobby. In that second, they decide as one to check for sunburn, Bobby tapping Tynie gently to be again set free of the embrace. Neither one crispy by the sun as each uncovered, Tynie plots "Ya know what? We should totally go for a ride, later. I'm figuring we do that his-and-hers, now that we both have Harleys. I know you love holding me, but I would love to do that.." "You read my mind.." Bobby admits, smiling broadly as they go to the couch. "Sorry I couldn't get ILUVTYNIE on the plates.." Bobby frets. "Hey now, that's nothing to worry over. I love the bike. I WORSHIP you.." Tynie absolves as they snuggle enjoying the new A/C unit's coolness around them. "I have it so good.."They say as one, laughing after for a moment before mutually going in for a wildly deep kiss. *Ho-ly SHIT! This is soo fuckin SPICY! Damn he is good at kissin me!* Tynie thinks as her tongue ventures Bobby's mouth praying in that to give him just as she got. *Yowza! This is soo HOT!Damn she's good at these kisses!*Bobby thinks to himself, the kiss dragging on for a good time. Separating from that, they moan out as one "Damn.. that was.. OOH!"

Tynie then pulls the keys to her Harley from the pocket opposite her diabetic kit and begins toying with the chain. "Worship you now and forever..Bobby" etched in the gold chain tab before her, Tynie cries out elatedly in quiet. Seeing those tears run from her eyes both flatters and pings hurt in Bobby, who despises it when Tynie cries at all. "Ohh Sweetness.." She at last mutters, the words on her keychain striking her heart.

Bobby then takes his left hand and wipes away Tynie's every last tear, then kiddingly pulls her hair from her neck. "Ohhh that feels AMAZING!" Tynie yips, basically telling Bobby to find a hair tie. The endtable drawer away from Tynie opened, a black one is discovered and soon handed over, that drawer then slammed shut. Tynie pulls her hair back tightly, but not enough to actually hurt, flailing the ponytail around to check that. First thing Bobby did as that happened was pull Tynie to where his lips met the back of her neck, kissing it in a trail perpendicular to the ponytail before whispering "You look deliciously sexy like this.." Tynie then reaches a hand to cross Bobby's chiseled cheek, seeing that the stubble covered his face too much for her liking after a few kisses are left on that part of her. "I miss seeing the full hotness of my man's face.." She pines, lifting herself from the couch to allow him room to get up since Bobby was underneath her. "Be right back then my Angel.." Bobby says as Tynie plops back-first onto the couch. Knowing without it being said Bobby wanted her to relax, Tynie gets something cold to drink while awaiting him. Bobby then goes to clear his face of the stubble which made Tynie say that, only being gone a matter of moments.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie holding herself against the couch where the back lines with her front, a hand holding something for him to sip on outstretched. An enormous smile across her face, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby comes over to her. His drink out of her hand, Tynie pets Bobby's cheek with a loving gentleness while admitting "I loved the stubble when I was tickled by it. However, this sexiness shouldn't be concealed as much as it was." Giggling for a second as a blush hits his cheeks Bobby chirps "Baby.." "I'm speaking only the truth.." Tynie purrs at him. Bobby's arms go around her immediately, the drink still held in that transference, as Tynie's frame goes from being balanced on the couch to halfway so, the other half in midair. "Honey, no stunt moves like that to be near me, please. I don't want you hurt.."Bobby worries as he resets Tynie onto the couch, only to join her. "Awww, you're protecting me again." Tynie responds smiling as her arms tighten a hold around Bobby, whose drink was placed onto the coffee table without much interruption of that embrace. "You got that right sugar.. I love the fact you have many prowesses, but the stunt move you tried could have landed my angel seriously injured. That risk was too much simply for you to be near me." Bobby tells her. "True. OH, and you totally forgot another reason why I did it.." Tynie answers teasingly. "No I didn't, you love it when my muscles are around you.." Bobby fires back. "Damn skippy!" Tynie yips. They laugh from there, intermittently kissing between chuckles as the only remotely serious thing in this part to their day was settled.

Bobby later handed Tynie the drink she got for him, asking with a loving flare to his eyes that they split it. Sipping that with a returned flare to her eyes, Tynie makes good on Bobby's desires, only adding one move: having the drink in her hands when he sipped it. Sensing that move, Bobby said nothing as the drink was ended, only removing it's bottle from Tynie's hand to chuck it into the trash. "How do I show what you mean to me.. as in precisely.. now that we have it all?"Tynie poses. "Again, I was gonna ask you the same thing.. ya know, just gender reversed." Bobby answers.

"Ya know what? I have an idea, that I SWEAR just hit me…" Tyne eludes. "DO tell!" Bobby yips out sounding like a Valley Girl with some smoking hot gossip to share. "In terms of the gifts and other demonstrations of our love, I say we let things roll and take all shots presented, the wild ones shared as long as we are alone. As for the lovemaking, hell instead of curbing the urges and trying to hold back so much, I say we go with our primal side when it's needed. That way there's no tension in those regards and my man's love python isn't put through hell, you know showing off it's power only to be kept imprisoned?"

"I Love that idea.. wait.. love python?" Bobby answers ending in a curiosity, getting Tynie to whisper in his ear "Yeah, and it strikes me in ALL the right places.." "Ohhh, that explains the petname change.." Bobby says honored at Tynie's accolades, the real depth of them striking him with another wonder. "Babe, you have never spoken as I've heard these past couple days. I gotta admit it's sexy to hear, but I'm curious, what brought on the bluntness?" Bobby poses. "OH, That.. I figured you always keep honesty with me, why try to beat around the bush with my truths to you? Yes I have certain professional constraints to consider image-wise, which is why you've noticed I am not nearly as blunt in public. Unless of course I am verbally defending you and your honor." Tynie answers. "That works with me!" Bobby replies, going in to hold Tynie close. Bathing in the bestowment of another muscle dance around her, Tynie purrs and sighs out without words as Bobby shows her in actions what her loving regards mean to him.

Leaning in to her ear after a bit, Bobby asks "Ya wanna?" "More like I gotta.." Tynie replies as he whisks her racedly to their room. They make it to the master bedroom and once more Bobby kicks the door shut. Placing Tynie onto the bed, Bobby unloads her pockets and his onto the endtable on her side, then sets himself at the edge of the mattress. Tynie goes to get undressed, arising halfway, causing Bobby to say "Unh Unh hottie, you enjoy this first.."Remaining seated, Tynie obeys with a smile as Bobby strips before her rather seducingly, taking his time in that. "Take it off.." She howls as Bobby goes on, him smilingly obliging at a romance-her-socks-off pace.

In the place of leaping onto her, Bobby then shows off his muscles, trying like hell to tease Tynie to the very brinks. "OOOHH!" She yips as he completes that modeling off, only to have Bobby jump onto the bed beside her. Tynie's clothes are torn off, the bikini top bitten from her frame, as Bobby knew she was revved up like never before. Tynie is drenching wet, and Bobby gets wind of that as his hands roam her entire body, him stopping only to taunt her folds with a finger. "You tease.." Tynie pleads out as Bobby rams that digit inside her core, pumping it into and out of her with a near-violent power. "I can take it sexy, be rough with me!" Tynie begs. "As you wish.." Bobby purrs out in a lusty seducing voice.

His finger ravaging Tynie from inside her core, Bobby's nailing every spot that causes her to tremble in wanton pleasure wildly. "You like that sexy? Want more?" Bobby asks sultrily toned as Tynie's incessant moans get louder. "YES! OH MY GAWD YES!" Tynie yells out taking a break from those, getting her desires met in a flash. All Bobby can hear are the aroused yowls of his wife, who is groaning out like a cavewoman in desperate need of sex. Tynie bucks in time with Bobby, her nub pummeled by his palm as this droned on, her being nowhere near a climax. Bobby senses that as he yanks his finger out of Tynie, moving himself to where her knees can be scored up into his hands.

Splitting her legs as widely as Tynie's hips could dare permiss, Bobby rams himself all the way inside Tynie keeping the force of this romp constantly escalating. Tynie is in a new intimate heaven, having signed off in words to Bobby using total force when they make love. Bobby takes that into action, his manhood jackhammered into and out of Tynie like a total sex-starved beast in heat. *DAYYYUM!This.. is.. PHENOMENAL…*Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby fucked her more. "YES! YES! UNH!" Tynie chants out as Bobby kept things hot and heavy, his prowess in bed displayed to degrees Tynie didn't even know existed.

Bobby heard every chanted groan-backed cheer as Tynie writhed in paradise beneath him, all those did was serve to exacerbate his desire to drill her against the mattress with every conjurable ounce of his power. After quite some time in this romp, Tynie's knees wrap around Bobby's hips and her hands go for his back as if on auto-pilot, an orgasm more intense than words due to ravage her frame. Bobby felt the vice-grip tightening of his wife around him, knowing she was close to being forced over the intimate edge, nothing said as he continued thrusting in and out of Tynie like a wildman. They meet eyes and soon after Tynie's core's muscles thrash around Bobby in a rather violent climax. Tynie's hands tightly start grasping at Bobby's back as her knees brace the rest of her body onto him, Bobby feeling every last twitch of the body tremor caused by this orgasm in Tynie. "OHHH BOBBAAAYYYY! UNNHHH YEAH SEXY! I WANT MORE!" Tynie bellows as that ends, Bobby smiling as he flips her on top, not missing a thrust.

"Be rough with me gorgeous, I can handle it.." Bobby answers the second his back hits the mattress, his thrusting suddenly ended. "As you wish.." Tynie says as inside a second Bobby gets as requested. Tynie's hands balanced on his pecs while she leapt on the endowment inside her, Bobby is taken with a strength he didn't know Tynie had. Her head thrown back with every jump on his dick, Tynie shows her elation in the sex while making beyond certain that Bobby's request lead to lovemaking he would never dare forget. Stopping the head throwbacks for a moment, Tynie asks in a lusty voice as they meet eyes "Baby like that? Want more?" "YES! HOLY HELL YES!" Bobby hollers in reply, causing Tynie to up the intensity of her jumps on his manhood by the split second. *DAMN! She's stronger than I knew! This is..OH GAWD!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie kept on going. He bulges inside Tynie with every move she makes, those not stopping for some time before his hands go straight for her hips.

Tynie is held down onto him with a new vice-grip tightness after a while, her jumps ended abruptly as Bobby explodes deeply inside her core. "OHHH TYNIE! UNNNHH YEAHH SEXY! MMMMHHH!"Bobby bellows as the orgasm ravages through him, the explosion in Tynie being more foreful than ever. Breathless for the most part, Tynie slowly removes her hands from Bobby's pecs, laying herself atop him afterwards. Bobby pets Tynie's back, saying gently "Hottie, that was..beyond words!" "Same with what I got Gorgeous.."Tynie answers as they both resolve to cuddle as the climaxes are ridden out.

"How does my Queen feel about relaxing in the Jacuzzi tub alone for a while?" Bobby later asks. Sensing he had something special planned, Tynie answers "Awww, sounds good." Lifting her off the bed and crawling from it himself simultaneously as the hold remained, Tynie is then charioted to that room. The Jacuzzi tub set up after Tynie is set to her feet, she struts away from Bobby and settles in. Smiling as he leaned in for a kiss, Bobby says "I loved that by the way.." They kiss passionately for a couple minutes, and as that ends Bobby says with a sneaky smile "I'll be back.." Leaning against the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie enjoys the jets as Bobby slips his shorts back on and goes to handle something. Clueless, Tynie giggles suspecting Bobby had a trip on the town planned, Bobby returning to her in silence some minutes later.

Hearing those leave her lips as everything was ready for their next outing, Bobby disrobes and heads to join Tynie, not uttering a thing. Slipping into the jet-raging water before her, Bobby leans back as Tynie reaches out to pull him to her hip, Bobby seated originally so they were face-to-face. Again washing one another down, Tynie and Bobby take time in that since each were separately sated to definitions neither knew were real prior. The suds are soon washed from each, as Tynie walks out of the Jacuzzi tub first, Bobby behind her after kicking the shut-off switch lightly. One more time, they towel each other off, and head to get changed.

The minute after that's done, Tynie and Bobby regroup and walk out of their room arm-in-arm. Tynie notices that Bobby's phone and her kit aren't where she put them earlier, as Bobby tells her "It's all a part of my plan for tonight Angel.." Their beach house cleared, exited, and secured as the arm-in-arm closeness stayed Bobby hands over Tynie's Harley keys. Pulling his out of the pocket opposing Tynie's stance next to him, Bobby smiles rather broadly. Tynie notices his biker jacket is laid against the seat to her Harley, wondering in silence, she puts it on. "Actually beautiful, this one is yours.." Bobby admits turning to hand her one identical to his. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU!" Tynie yips loud enough to echo across the heavens, taking his biker jacket off and replacing it with her new one. Bobby had moved everything Tynie put on his endtable to the pockets in his vest, so that she'd not worry about it, something Tynie'd uncover later.

Bobby puts his on with a furthered broad smile, Tynie showing him one to match as they kiss for a moment. Hopping onto their Harleys at the same time, the two drive off with Bobby in the lead. Steadily clueless, Tynie elects to reroute that notion into watching Bobby's ass against potential hoes while keeping her Harley in time with his pace of driving. Bobby kept them traveling for a while, only stopping when a private beach comes into their view "Oh god.." Tynie worries as they park and shut off their Harleys. Hopping off simultaneously, their Harley keys pocketed, Tynie races to Bobby's side. "Honey, there's never a rush to be near me. Especially not on OUR land.." Bobby tells her. "Huh? How? Since when?"Tynie rattles off, stunned. "This land actually came with the beach house, I stashed showing you because there was something I wanted finalized first." Bobby answers with a grin, leading Tynie to a waiting luau.

"Well I'll be fucked running!" Tynie yips out stunned as every other couple they met has it pretty much all rigged to Hawaiian native standards. Thrash hears that and ponders "Umm Tynie, one question.. how would Bobby manage THAT?" "Oh hell no! I didn't mean that literally!" Tynie replies embarrassed as everyone laughs. Those taking a while to subside, Bobby commends "Nice one Thrash!" Thrash nods and smiles at that, saying nothing else. Harlei and the other couples all converge on Tynie, leading her and Bobby further into the luau. "What are you gonna do with this land, sis?" Elya asks once everyone is seated and starts relaxing. "Oh that's easy, I am leaving it alone. That way if any of you wanna use it for romantic time alone, as long as I or Bobby are notified and NO ONE breaks the law on our property.. we're good. I believe at least one of you guys per couple has Bobby's number, just text it."Tynie plans as the men set up meals for their ladies. Allyn asks "Bobby you cool with that plan?" "Absolutely." Bobby answers as every lady is served first, the men getting theirs after.

Tiny then wonders "So since this is a luau, where are the bimbos in grass skirts?" Tynie adds "I was wondering the same thing." Thrash stands up, setting his meal aside as this is declared "We love you beautiful ladies more than that, having bimbos in grass skirts before you is a total dishonor of our dedication. I speak for all of us guys when I say that too, because our hearts are yours and our minds refuse the notion of having any other eye-candy than the gorgeousness we are all with now." Tapping Tiny on the shoulder, Tynie admits "I'm a Lawyer out of New York and that was the BEST damn answer I have EVER heard!" Bobby arises, hurt at overhearing those words saying back "Baby.. that was not just an answer.. it's the truth!" Tynie leaps from being seated, her meal scored into Tiny's hands as Tynie darts to her husband. Bobby sees Tynie's head droop so her chin meets the base of her neck, Tynie's locks flowing before her eyes, Bobby sees nothing other than hair as her face is totally masked. Everyone else freezes, wondering what that display meant, saying not a word. "I am unworthy of you Bobby.. you have fun.." Tynie whispers, walking backwards to eat before leaving as her head remained hung in shame.

"Baby.. wait.." Bobby pleads reaching out for Tynie. "I swear to Christ himself I NEVER meant to hurt you! I said that to Tiny so she knew I could be trusted, and to try and state that I have never heard a man other than you speak that way. I swear that's how I intended to answer! What came out was wrong, underscoring my unworthiness of you Bobby, which is why I won't lift my head." Tynie cries out as Bobby finally has her in a tight hold. Petting her locks back slightly and tilting her head up a bit, Bobby manages to see the truth to Tynie's words with every tear racing from her eyes. Wiping her tears away with his right hand as Tynie aligns her chin with his pecs, Bobby says gently "Baby, I know how it is to misspeak. There's no need for sorry, this is already forgotten and forgiven. Now the bullshit about you being unworthy need never be said again, because it is nothing more than lies."

Every other man takes mental notes on that, while the ladies pray that Tynie will have a good time still. "HE LOVES YOU SISTA!" The ladies bellow out together, Tiny learning that's how Tynie addresses her lady family members. Tynie looks up a bit more with tears refusing to leave the line of her eyes, mouthing "I love you Bobby.." He goes for it, a rather wildly passionate and deep kiss, knowing that will end Tynie's funk about worthiness soon enough. "GO BOBBY!" The men holler in reply to that passion display before them, instigating the women to shout "GO FOR IT TYNIE!" She does, that kiss heated up split second-for-second, Bobby taking that as proof his tongue's dexterity in her mouth bounced the shame and unworthiness from her being. *When I find out who made my woman feel she has to be CONSTANTLY perfect around me, their ass is MINE!* Bobby thinks to himself, the kiss painstakingly separating from there. Everyone around them hoots and hollers, celebrating the love they just witnessed. "Baby, what made you think that you have to be perfect, all the time around me?" Bobby whispers in Tynie's ear. "First off, no fighting over this, I am safe. Secondly, it was that slut at the coffee shop, her moves on you did that." Tynie whispers back in his. "Don't honor her like that,my Queen, please?" Bobby says softly in her ear one more time. "Yes, my King.." She answers as Bobby escorts her to the waiting meal Tiny held out.

Sitting down to eat, everyone halted that until Tynie and Bobby were chillin beside them, each person does so in silence. The meals ended, Thrash and Allyn clear everything up, pitching it all into a trashcan on the end of the private beach. Returning to the others, Thrash says rather loudly "Hey Y'all, I have something to say.. Ti-ty, come here please." Tiny does, blushing and curious, arriving at Thrash's hip in moments.

Thrash goes on one knee, pulling a ringbox from his breast pocket before asking "I have loved you for six years, worshipped you since second one. I know we've had hard times, and baby I swear that no matter what I will continue to see you as my royalty. Tiny Lyn Baron, will you marry me?" Opening that, a beautiful solo diamond on a white gold band is in Tiny's view, as she yells "HELL YES!" "CONGRATS GUYS!" Every other couple bellows as Thrash rises to score Tiny in his arms, the ring slid to her finger from there. Tynie and Bobby leap up just as she says "I say your wedding should have a biker theme. Hell, I will even pay for the getups! Oh, and you are soo having it HERE!" Bobby says "OH, and Thrash, arguing with her on that.. not a good idea." "Wow, thanks sis. Can we have it in a year, I want my Ti-ty to have a properly timed engagement." "Sure brother."Tynie answers, her head swearing Thrash's words begrudged the truth, not saying it though.

Again celebrating, Allyn breaks out the BEST wine he had, serving everyone a solo glass as he knew they had to drive home. Tiny shows off her ring, getting hugged and chained squeals in reply, until reaching Tynie. "Sis, Can I talk to you.. alone?" Tiny asks. "Sure." Those two break off from the others when Tynie learns that Thrash cannot pay for the wedding, he's not making enough as a bouncer. "Ohh that.. no sweat. Consider it me and Bobby's gift, and something tells me the others will hop in on that in their own ways. When ya wanna swap "I Do's" give me at least two weeks so I can clear my schedule as I am a lawyer and the rest you don't worry your pretty little head with." Tiny learns as they hug tightly before everyone else. "She knows.." Thrash mutters ashamedly. "Yeah, and I know my wife. Dude, remember what I said about arguing with her and enjoy tonight." Bobby answers, changing Thrash's mood immediately. Allyn chimes in "Yeah dude, let Tynie do this. Besides, what kinda family would we be if we let you struggle to give your Tiny the wedding of her dreams. Consider everything this side whatever Tynie has up her sleeves as a gift from all of us. I and Elya here are covering the license fees and catering dammit!" Harlei mentions pointing to Bobby "Oh, and the honeymoon.. on me and Anjea. That leaves the rest to those two.."

Thrash bellows "TI-TY! WE HAVE KICKASS RELATIVES!" Tiny jumps at that, racing to her man's side with a confused look on her face. Tynie tailed her whispering "I done told you it's covered." "Y'all, we converge here in one year, hopefully to the day. I gotta give Tynie two weeks' notice so she can clear her schedule as a lawyer. THANK YOU!" Tiny declares proudly. "NO SWEAT! WE LOVE YOU!" Everyone else bellows.

Every couple partied for a while, Thrash and Tiny secretly aching for alone time to celebrate. Being the honorable guests they are, that pair says nothing, Tynie catches it anyway. "Thrash, go spend alone time with Tiny. We will, as she says, converge another time." Thrash is told, as Tiny is threshold carried to his Harley. She waves for the two, settled onto the seat as that bike is driven off heading for their home.

Bobby sees how that was done, saying softly "Nice move.. definitely gonna try it sometime.." "Yeah, I'd like that. Babe.. you know the next thing to leave my mouth.. don't you?" Tynie mentions. "Yes I do, and it's already taken care of. When you were privately talking to Tiny, I fired off a text to Steve asking him to find Thrash a better job and told Steve to consider the reason being you just flipped him off. I did that figuring Steve had a legal link to Hawaii other than Allyn being his cousin, and maybe that firm needed their own head of security…" "Tiny's gonna shit Bricks!" Tynie yelps, as Bobby says "Lovie, I wasn't done yet. Tiny will be excited, as soon as Steve gets ahold of Thrash.. which should happen in 3…2..1.." Bobby's phone goes off, Thrash on the other side. "Dude, who's Steve?" "Our lawyer, and a trusted brother, why?"Bobby replies. "He just got me a BITCHIN job at a law firm that pulls down WICKED pay, has both healthcare benefits and has a retirement package! I can totally take care of my Ti-ty like you do Tynie… thank you so much!" "No sweat man, you two have a good night." Bobby says as they hang up. "And Tiny's gonna shit bricks in 3..2..1.." Tynie answers, as a text pretty much mentioning that hits Bobby's phone. Seeing that, Tynie kids "Called it." Bobby's phone taken into her hand and pocketed in her biker vest, Tynie wraps an arm around him as they go to join the others.

Everyone else chats and has a good time for a while longer, until Elya shows signs of tiredness. "I hate to.." Allyn trails off. "Brother, you have a good night. Get her home safe.. dammit!" Tynie interjects, getting all others to laugh briefly. Allyn complies, mimicking Thrash's move as Elya held on tightly for their drive home. Harlei brags "Bobby, she may have a weird way with words, but DAMN does Tynie get shit done!" "Totally does, and I love her for both.." Bobby answers pecking Tynie's cheek with a kiss. Anjea sees that and says "Oh hell no, you give her PROPER affection dammit!" Stunned, Bobby jumps back, providing Tynie the perfect shot to take over the love display. "GO SISTA!" Anjea boasts as she does Harlei as Tynie demonstrated. Bobby and Harlei are communally shocked at the romantic power their wives are giving in the kiss, resolving to wrap their arms around Tynie and Anjea respectively to keep them balanced until it ends. "DAYUM!" Bobby and Harlei say as one, a glance shared between them as Tynie and Anjea slap five and start laughing simultaneously.

"Oh, Anjea.. nicely done.. stunning Bobby with that last line you said." Tynie applauds as Anjea answers "Eh.. I have my moments!" Bobby says "You two sound so much alike.." "Umm we're sisters.. that'll happen!" Anjea says right before Tynie can. "What she said!" Tynie blurts out as Harlei and Anjea get up together. "You two have a safe and fun night.." Bobby says as Harlei whisks Anjea closer, knowing they were going home for the evening. "You two as well." Anjea says as yet again Thrash's move is used. Their Harley drives off the moment after both Anjea and Harlei hop on, and soon Tynie and Bobby are alone.

"You did it again.." Tynie purrs. "Did what exactly?" Bobby wonders "Oh, only blew my mind, helped me better lives, got me closer to our new family members, and set my heart soaring. How ya did that at the same time is pricelessly perfect." Tynie lists off, Bobby going in for "proper affection" afterwards. That love display split off, Tynie yowls "DAYUM!" Puffing his chest, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear saying modestly "We're equals, wanted to give my baby as good as I got earlier.." Tynie blushes as the reality of the night hits her. "We have more family members and the PERFECT place for beachfront weddings, starting with Thrash and Tiny's! God I love you Bobby!" Bobby hears elatedly escape Tynie's lips, a squeal obstructed in her tones since they were so close. Bobby leans back and chides with a smile "That wasn't the full reaction my baby had…" Tynie starts squealing as she lightly jumped up and down, Bobby's words were proven right, again.

"Now to try my hand at that move.." Bobby says a few minutes after Tynie's squeals and mini-leaps end. Her arms around his shoulders seconds after that plan hits her ears, Bobby lifts her legs around his hips, modifying the hold to a correct threshold style before taking many steps in the direction of their Harleys. Tynie's approached first, Bobby settles her onto the seat with another deep kiss, going to his after that is over.

They rev the engines in cued time together, driving off side-by-side to the beachhouse from that minute. Tynie did that because a part of her nagged out warnings in terms of sluts on the interstate wanting to eye HER man in perverse and sexual ways. Bobby did that to reverse Tynie's unspoken naggings, and to show he meant it when he said they are equals. Their travel had no sluts or assholes in the mix, and Tynie pulls her Harley behind Bobby's as they near the beachhouse.

They are lined up to park the Harleys in the drive, and just as Tynie shuts hers off, Bobby advises "Park by the back deck, trust me." Revving her Harley back to life, Tynie obeys, hoping that Bobby's words didn't speak of potential problems. He tailed her in that, their beachfront land soon having the tiretracks from each Harley as again Tynie shuts hers off. Parking right next to it, Bobby says "No need to worry, I did this for reasons you'll discover… another day.." Giggling, Tynie goes for Bobby minutes after each pocket their motorcycle keys. He grabs her up closely, as they start walking towards the deck door as if they are tighter than surgically conjoined. The deck door opened by Bobby, Tynie walks in lighter than air, having that area secured by him as he meets up. Bobby saw that and joins her in it mere seconds after securing the home.

"What would the love of my very existence like to do now?" Bobby asks, their keys again pocketed. Tynie's jaw drops at the way he termed the inquiry, taking her aback before the response is "Just be with the romantic reason that my heart beats.." His jaw dropping as Tynie said that, Bobby takes Tynie into another threshold carry, this one aimed at their room. Aside from the help Bobby got Thrash through Steve, nothing went down in New York that would be grounds for these two being disturbed. Tynie didn't know that, just yet. "OH, and when I… as you say.. bettered Thrash and Tiny's lives, I got wind EVERYONE, and I mean also Sasha and the Babies are fine. Steve has taken on any needs your clients have until after we get back, given the change in that situation. Amazingly enough, they haven't called, so he is ready should that change." Bobby tells her as they plop onto the mattress similarly to how they do the couch.

"I already know.. he won't let me.. the little SHIT!" Tynie yelps, everything Bobby said being digested. Nodding, Bobby unloads their pockets onto his endtable this time, getting Tynie's kit and heading to check her levels. "Oh Hell no, My Kingie's done plenty for me today.. and others." Bobby hears as the device for that is yanked from his hand. Tynie discovers she's again damn good level wise, and the kit in it's entirety is packed away and stashed for use tomorrow. "You took notes off of Anjea…" Bobby mutters with a grin. "Yep. I figured if you and the other guys could take notes offa Thrash, then we ladies could do the same." Tynie replies, returning the smile.

Bobby says "My Queenie has done a lot today too, for me and others.." Tynie cuts him off saying "We should close the day out in proper affections, take how we fall asleep in each other's arms from there.." Bobby arises slightly to make a new move on Tynie, one where he leans in and snuggles her up in a half-bearhug while they kiss, that serving as his answer to her plot. Tynie's arms abound Bobby's shoulders, as she totally enjoys everything mutually given, the affection being so hot and spicy that Cajun food In hell surrounded by raging flames has nothing on it. They drone on like this, even as Bobby again guides their bodies to the bed after both arose from it halfway in start of their most recent passionate sharings, pulling his arms out from under Tynie.

Moaning a protest to that, Tynie lets Bobby know she still wanted held, only to be snuggled against him before the kiss separated. Bobby says nothing as Tynie nuzzles his pec, realizing she is happily at peace in his embrace. Kissing her forehead, Bobby at last whispers "Love you my Queen." Sighing out in contentment beyond depiction, Tynie replies kissing by his heartbeat briefly "Love You My King.."

Having obtained word as to why Bobby's phone didn't go off that day, Tynie notices that once more her cross tattoo didn't move. Figuring that was due to the heavenly observers partying with them in their own right, Tynie dismisses the remotest worries from her head. Bobby's belief that Tynie was totally at peace actually was an understatement, and a rather happy one at that. Tynie and Bobby's Cherished Ones list expanded again, this time at the beach. Their time away is kicking more ass than either expected. Yeah they've had a few not-so-elated spots in the mix, but again those were handled by them as one. Everything bettering for each in regards and ways not expected by the other, Tynie and Bobby's life together for the bulking slice is going to get better. Digesting the content pieces of how things came to be as they spent time in Hawaii thus far, Tynie and Bobby simply gave the happy events celebration, neither one actually expecting those transpirings.

Then again, Tynie and Bobby DO have tendencies to enjoy positive mystery…..


	52. 52

Title: Interlinked Hearts

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Characters linked to Law and Order CI, the others are mine.

* * *

Tynie's enjoyed the bulk of their time away, the only obstructions to that have been periodic asshole raids. She awakens before Bobby, kissing him sweetly with shortness on the lips, her motive was to keep him sleeping. That didn't exactly happen as the kiss woke Bobby up, him upping the depth of it second by second. They couldn't even think because of the heat of this love display, and breathing became a bit difficult as it kept on. Eventually breaking that off, Tynie gasps first in shock at what Bobby did with his tongue in that kiss, him tailing her in that. Tynie was slightly arisen from the bed, in a half-seated pose when the kiss started, bringing Bobby up with her as it transpired. "Wow babe… just DAMN!" She yips out at Bobby, who answers "Definitely."

Bobby soon hands her the diabetic kit, Tynie's levels apparently to be checked before he takes his pill. She obliges, and the timing of that couldn't have been better, her levels were damn near dangerously low. Trying not to scare Bobby with it, Tynie does an epi-shot of insulin then packs the kit up and lays it on his endtable. Waiting on her to do that, Bobby scores them each bottled waters and pops his pill with one of them opened.

Tynie sips hers after Bobby hands it over with a "God I hope he doesn't know" Smile on her lips, Bobby catching it right off. "Baby… what's wrong?" He asks. "I'll put it to ya like this, you timed that with my kit PERFECTLY." Tynie answers. "My job is to care for and protect you, love." Bobby answers, knowing JUST what she meant by that reply to his question. Splaying herself so Bobby's lap is now her pillow, Tynie smiles as he would see as proper, a blush redder than desert roses on her cheeks. "Thank you Lover, I adore you.." She purrs out as Bobby kept watch. "As I you.. " He answers, praying that she will be alright in silence. "Hey, how long has it been since I had a low level?" Tynie asks, the expression remaining. "A while, and I know why you asked me that.." Bobby replies, finally smiling as broadly as Tynie. "Exactly, now let's get today going on a good note from here on out as best we can!" Tynie yips, pulling herself from Bobby's lap. "Yes, dear.." Bobby laughs, following her off the bed.

The diabetic kit and his phone then scored up, Tynie yanks both from Bobby before he can pocket them. Their bottled waters then chugged, the bottles are tossed away in the garbage before either one makes another move. Tynie then pockets Bobby's phone and her kit, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Someone's plotting.." Bobby says gently. "Oh, you'll LOVE it.." Tynie answers, taking his hand and leading them out of the master bedroom. Giggling as Tynie basically pulled him across the house, Bobby wondered just what she had up her sleeves.

"Honey, didn't we say something to the effect of getting each other gifts and replacing a few recently-destroyed things?" Tynie poses. "I believe so." Bobby answers. "Well, I have an idea… come with me.." Tynie eludes, heading for her Jeep keys. "You know I will follow you anywhere.." Bobby giggles back. Tynie got them to the sunblock from there, pulling that out to cover Bobby in it first. Soon as that's done, Bobby returns the favor, chucking the sunblock back where Tynie had it.

A knock at the deck door causes Tynie to jump slightly, Bobby answering it. "Hey man, what's up?" He asks Allyn. "Red tide, beaches are closed today, by order of the Coast Guard." Allyn says. Facepalming, Tynie says "I have the WEIRDEST luck!" "What does she mean by that?" Allyn asks. "Oh, that I'm stuck shopping with her.." Bobby kids. "Hey now, I thought you said that wasn't a problem.." Tynie adds in. "It's not, I was kidding with Allyn!" Bobby corrects. "Oh, right. A husband thing.." Tynie laughs. Allyn and Bobby share a look of confusion, and Tynie yips "Guys, I meant nothing rude by that. Hell Elya'd get it!" "I heard my name?" Elya says. "Hey sis.. little help?" Tynie replies. "Yeah, that whole being stuck shopping remark IS a husband thing.. one I STILL don't get and Allyn's been mine for 27 years." Elya confirms, everyone laughing after that for a brief moment. Allyn says "We have an entire beachfront to alert, see ya later!" He and Elya leave, Tynie and Bobby in tow. Bobby holds Tynie with one arm, securing the house with the other, as they go for her Jeep. "A husband thing.. huh?" Bobby jokes. "Oh, like you won't find "Wife things" to yap about with the other men.." Tynie snarks back with a smile, her keys dangled before him. Taking those, Bobby and Tynie hop in together, settling in for a kiss before driving off. Separating from that one much like the first for today, Tynie and Bobby glowingly blush as they travel.

"So.." Bobby quips, fishing for information. "No baby, the presentation would be ruined.." Tynie replies with another plotting smile. Arriving later at a massive shopping mall, Bobby hops out first, Tynie after him immediately. Meeting up at the nose of her Jeep, Bobby wraps one arm around Tynie, the pair walking in totally in step with each other. Knowing Tynie had a level-scare this morning, Bobby insisted they eat before shopping, finding them a coffee shop inside the mall. "Yeah, we need two of your strongest coffees. One with four cream and six sugars, one straight black, and two cherry danishes." Tynie says to the dude behind the counter. "Got it." Clearing his throat, Bobby interrupts "She means four of those danishes." Smiling with her lips closed, Tynie looks up at her husband and shakes her head. Tapping his shoulder, Tynie whispers as Bobby crouches closer to her lips "Love, that's gonna go STRAIGHT to my hips.." "No it won't.. trust me.." Bobby answers in kind, a certain flame to his eyes caught out the corner of Tynie's. "Ohhhh." She mutters with a blush. The guy behind the counter was totally oblivious to that conversation, having everything they ordered ready. Before Tynie can pay for it, the kid says "Yeah, AnaRose is my aunt.. you know the next line out of my mouth." Nodding, Tynie takes everything into her hands, the danishes scored out by Bobby, the pair then goes to sit down.

Seated so they can stare into one another's eyes, they say nothing as the danishes are shared. Tynie damn near inhales one, getting Bobby to jump with a bit of worry to his face. Sipping back some of her coffee, Tynie says "Honey I'm fine.. relax.." Nodding, Bobby complies as they finish the second Danish each, taking the coffees with them. Arising to greet him with reverse chivalry, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby as they trekked on, him being clueless as to how Tynie wanted to do this.

They go shop-to-shop replacing everything they'd destroyed of the other's items, Tynie trying to carry it all herself bag-wise. "Not happening.." Bobby says, taking the bags from her with a smile. Another wife saw that and slapped her husband asking "Why can't you be like him?" The other husbands say "He's whipped, controlled by her. I'm not." The other wife leaves in a huff, stranding the husband, which as far as Tynie was concerned ends the situation.

Tynie then chugs the rest of her coffee, sinking the cup into a trashcan over 200 feet away in one throw, Bobby soon ending his in a similar fashion. They leave the mall as closely as possible with Bobby still having the shopping bags on him from that second, him tailing Tynie in the desire to have no more involvement with bad shit on their time away from New York.

They get to the Jeep, the trunkspace loaded by Tynie as Bobby carried it all out there, hopping in together from that point. Giggling like mad as Bobby drove them home, Tynie halfway sells her plan out without saying a thing. "What's so funny?" Bobby asks after some time hearing that. "Oh nothing, that I could tell ya without ruining presentations.." Tynie answers, stopping with the giggles right away. Soon after, they park at the beach house, Bobby hopping out first to unload the trunk. *OH SHIT! He'll see what I got!* Tynie thinks to herself, racing to meet her husband and score up her half of the bags.

Walking arm in arm as best they could with all those shopping bags, Bobby sets his down to unlock and whisk Tynie in first. Following her inside, his bags gathered with one arm as the house is secured using the other, Bobby tries to end the gap between them in a rush.

Seeing that, Tynie says "Not Happening, there's no rush to be at my hip honey.." Hearing that, Bobby notices his wife stopped dead in her tracks to await him. The gap ended at a pace that was more appeasing to Tynie from there, she takes his hand and they go for the master bedroom. "Ohhhh…" Bobby purrs, sensing what was on her mind. They arrive in that room, both encumbered by shopping bags as Tynie lays hers against the mattress. Her pocket unloaded on his endtable, Tynie slides behind those bags as Bobby's are soon laid alongside them. Pulling the biggest one closer to her, Bobby sees something purchased that he didn't think was on the list of items to be replaced. *That's gonna look so fuckin good on her..* Bobby thinks as a red satin boustiee is before him, his lower lip nibbled arousedly.

Tynie sees the expression on her husband's face and says nothing as a glowing premeditative smile hits her lips. Setting that aside, Bobby shows her the replacement speedo, and Tynie yowls out "Ohhh yeahhhh.."

Biting her lower lip seductively, Bobby gets the full reaction without her saying anything else. The other bags had the clothes once-ripped off replaced, everything aside from Tynie's first item put in one of their luggage bags. The shopping bags then cleared from the mattress by Bobby, Tynie arises to go change, strutting away. Bobby witnesses that, staring with a mix of love and lust in his eyes as all Tynie hears are howls of the latter exit his lips. "Soon enough my sexy…" She purrs out in a salacious tone, the boustiee slipped just as that line left her mouth.

Sitting on the edge of the bed from that moment, Bobby takes his outfit off in another rush aching to make wild love. Strutting as to relay the same thought reversed, Tynie's hips switch and sway with every step returning to Bobby. Straddling his hips as soon as she hits the edge of the bed, Tynie shoves Bobby onto his back, a wanton smile all over her lips.

His hands roam the boustiee and her frame outside it, Bobby pawing Tynie like a ravaging beast. "Ohhh hottie.. this looks soo sexy on you.." He slurs out as the reach for that item's zipper begins. Batting his hands away from that mission, Tynie half-compacts herself whispering in Bobby's ear "Not yet honey.. I wanna make you so hard you can't even think.." "You tease.." Bobby moans back as Tynie goes from that position to the start of an erotic dance, aligning her weight to her kneecaps. Again his eyes are glued to her every flinch, Tynie doing all she could to make her whispered plan reality.

Bobby grunted and groaned in want as this dance went on, Tynie teasing him to the brinks, until she resumes how he found out of her motives. "Take this thing off me.. then take me. As ROUGHLY as you can.." Bobby is told through a yearning moan. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby going for the zipper to that boustiee in a flash and it being thrown off her frame. Being atop him Tynie settles to a fully seated straddle pose and drops hard onto Bobby's dick. Having flipped Tynie to her back, Bobby feels her arms go for his shoulders and his hips locked around by her knees in seconds. "Baby wants it rough.. baby's gonna get it rough!" He grunts at Tynie, the lovemaking intensified by the millisecond. Tynie yelps out "Ohhh Yeah!" Colliding his lips to hers, Bobby ceases Tynie's ability to yell out, kissing her with adamant wildness to match the sex he is giving her. Tynie paws and claws at Bobby's back throughout, the kiss only breaking off so they could breathe. Drilling himself into her, Bobby instigates an immensely violent climax to ravage Tynie some time later. Tynie moans and grunts out his name as long as her voice would allow as Bobby felt every mosh of her core muscles around him.

Tynie's eyes have a new intimate flame in them, Bobby learning she wanted more when his met them. Granting those wishes without another word, Bobby keeps on pumping himself in and out of Tynie for a bit. Later flipping onto his back, Bobby growls "Give it to me as ROUGH as you can!" Tynie sets to granting that wish right off, Bobby's dick being jumped on with a power and intensity she didn't even know she could manage. His manhood taken with violent need, Bobby grunts out "Ohhh Yeahhh.." The bulges of Bobby's manhood inside Tynie are more hardcore than ever, even his blood vessels feel like they're flexing as she kept on. Meeting eyes with Bobby, Tynie learns that the new intimate flame hers had earlier is matched.

Bobby feels every leap onto his erection get more fierce, Tynie doing all she could to appease his desires. Her turn to collide lips, and Tynie does right before Bobby howls out again. Again separating the kiss so they could breathe, Bobby is soon bucking with Tynie's jumps, enhancing the sex one more time. Tynie's front is pawed as this went on for a little while longer, Bobby fighting off a beyond-massive climax as to make sure Tynie was satisfied.

The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie's hands go right for his hips, as her eyes announce that fight-off he's enduring won't be for much longer. Shoving him deeply into her one more time, Tynie bellows out Bobby's name until her voice wasn't available. Losing it after that, Bobby's explosion's intensity caused his entire frame to tremble beneath Tynie, her name yelled until he wasn't capable, Tynie's hands pulling away from his hips soon after. Collapsing against the mattress as Tynie fell onto him, both completely elated with this lovemaking, Bobby holds his wife until they are totally over the orgasms.

Some time passes before Tynie taps Bobby's shoulder to be released of his hold, only to get them something to drink from the mini-fridge. Popping both drinks, Tynie serves Bobby his before sipping hers. Tynie speaks up first, inquiring softly "My King alright?" "I was going to ask you the same thing.." Bobby answers. "Oh hell yeah.. I'm good!" They say as one, laughing afterwards, although Tynie's eyes said something totally different than her voice.

Their drinks broken from in order for that inquiry to be resolved, Tynie and Bobby resume sipping them, all smiles. The drinks ended, they chuck the cans into the trash before kissing again, this time with a romantic slow pace. The kiss breaks off slowly, and Bobby sees Tynie's not smiling very widely after it, sensing the reason why without a peep. Seated closely to him, Tynie shakes from head-to-toe as this elaboration hits Bobby "I don't know what got into me, that request could have cost me you.. I was soo wrong.. baby please forgive your idiot wife.." Engulfing her in his arms rather quickly, Bobby answers "First off, you aren't an idiot, I'm fine. Baby trust me on that, everything's alright. As for what got into you, I loved it!" "You always know just the right thing to say when I need calming, thank you hubby.." Tynie peeps out with shame in her voice. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "No shame my love, please." Resting her head at the top of his broad right shoulder, Tynie replies "As you wish my love." Bobby leans his lips to her ear and whispers lovingly "You mean as we wish.." Nodding with a broader than words smile, Tynie gives her answer.

Something strikes Tynie like a left hook to the head, and she blurts "I wonder if you even really need those damn pills anymore. I mean seriously, we don't have much in the way of salts and our lovemaking is hellie good exercise, not just for releasing erotic tensions either! Not only that, didn't we cost the doctors who wrote the prescriptions EVERYTHING?" Bobby hears that and wonders the same thing himself, adding "Ya know what? That's something to get handled AFTER we get back to New York. You may very well be right on it." Giggling again, Tynie concurs with that plan, again not speaking.

Bobby's phone then goes off for the first time, Steve on the other end. "Hey brother, what's up?" Bobby asks "Yeah, I just got word of something you may find interesting. The doctors who cut you the prescriptions for those pills are actually about to go to federal prison for prescription based Medicare fraud. I've conversed with a doctor NOT in on that, and not just for you either. Pitch the pills dude, and I will have written proof of that when you get back. I figured medical discussion was covered in the only if urgent rule about calling you two." Steve explains, as Bobby agrees. Learning the others were fine, with emphasis on Sasha and the babies, Bobby hangs up.

"Umm honey, one question.." Bobby trails off as his phone is set to charge. "Sure." Tynie yips back. "Yeah, does your weird luck have a tendency to rub off?" Bobby inquires. "Sometimes, why?" Tynie responds. "Well, I will put it to ya like this. Kiss my pills goodbye, Steve confirmed your question on them, and then some." "You gotta be shittin' me!" Tynie squeals. "Nope, and everyone else is fine.." Bobby confirms as Tynie scores the pill bottle and thrashes it into the garbage. "Sweet!" Tynie elates. Bobby saw the way she chucked the pill bottle in the trash, noting it mirrored a curveball, and smilingly boasts "Apparently basketball isn't the only game my baby can rock at!" Blushing as she bowed to that, Tynie peeped out modestly "Thanks.." Then being whisked off the bed, Bobby shows off his power in a way he was fully aware Tynie worshipped. Purring out happily in his arms, Tynie says not a word as the glowing smile speaks on her behalf better than speech could have anyway. Headed for the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby slinks Tynie to her feet while kissing her wildly once they hit that room. Slowly dispelling the kiss, Tynie and Bobby walk arm-in-arm to the Jacuzzi tub.

Tynie kicks it on lightly, then slides in with Bobby behind her. Holding each other close, the two celebrate Bobby's liberation from those meds and everything else they've shared on this time away, well the good parts anyhow. "So, who taught you how to throw knuckleballs and curveballs anyways?" Bobby asks, impressed at Tynie's display of the latter moments ago still. "TreMarkis, and you forget, I was a MAJOR tomboy before we met." Tynie answers with a short laugh. "I didn't forget, and stand proud that I'm the one who brought you out of that.." Bobby answers, as they start to wash each other down. "YES! My man never has to deal with those pills again!" Tynie yelps out celebratingly. "I'm glad about that too baby." Bobby replies in kind, knowing that he was lucky in that. His body washed down, Tynie kicks back while Bobby finishes doing that to hers, both smiling broad enough to pop their jaws. Sitting side-by-side as they let the jets rinse them off, Tynie and Bobby giggle in time with each other, the day already having many positive notes to it. *Now I'm the sole medical asspain, fuckin diabetes!*Tynie thinks after a few moments, the smile she had vanishing. "Now gorgeous, what you just thought isn't true. I love you no matter what, the diabetes will be handled, by us as one. Please bring back that sexy smile I just saw.." Bobby tells her, Tynie realizing he caught her mind's notion.

Sighing out in contentment at what he said, Tynie more than obeys his wishes, the smile replaced with a larger one. "That's right beautiful, I love you like THAT.." Bobby whispers, her smile melting his heart proven in the tone of voice used. Swaying into him, Bobby's arm wraps around Tynie as her head meets with the tip of his pec. "As I you.." Tynie purrs, Bobby pulling her out of the Jacuzzi tub from there, shutting it off with his foot. Once they stand side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby dry one another off, their smiles not leaving this time. As the towels are hung up, Bobby whispers "Put something really sexy on.." "Ooooh, yes my King.." Tynie whispers back as they head off to get changed.

Totally clueless as to why Bobby said that, Tynie pines over just what to wear. Bobby figures out just the right outfit, sitting on the edge of the bed to await his wife, pocketing his phone and her kit in the meantime. A glance out the corner of her eye given him, Tynie knows in the flash just what to put on. Minutes after, she walks up to Bobby with a swaying switch to her hips, causing him to leap to his feet. Reaching out for her, Tynie closes the distance between them by pulling Bobby more to her person. "I believe we have a club left to hit, ya know, one where we already have VIP Passes?" Bobby mentions. "I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals out. "I love you too, and that's not all I have planned for today.. just follow me lovie.." Bobby tells her, Tynie then grasped against his right hip tightly. "More like enjoy those muscles against me and go with ya.." Tynie corrects as they head out. Aware that her getup was not suitable for riding a Harley, Tynie prays that's not how Bobby planned to get them to where they were going silently. Arriving at the front door soon after leaving their room, Bobby smiles while scoring her Jeep keys. Escorting her out and locking up behind them after, Tynie and Bobby go for that ride as closely as possible without literally walking on each other's feet.

Hopping in first, Tynie's ass is lightly slapped by Bobby, getting a stunned yelp as his reply. Joining her inside the Jeep, Tynie returns the move Bobby made on her, the same answer given. Driving them off, Tynie lays her head against the seat with a smile and advises "I'm just kicking back, don't you worry Bobby.." "That's right baby, you relax.." Bobby tells her back, the Jeep traveling off to Tynie didn't know where.. yet.

Denys's restaurant before them not too terribly later, Tynie is stunned as Bobby parks the Jeep and whisks her out. His escorting her this time is a mix of the bouncer style and chivalric, confusing Tynie who still managed to enjoy it. Denys appearing to them, Tynie and Bobby get taken to the best table in the joint. "Yeah, an Allyn done paid for you two. He said you'd like what he set up." The waiter tells them moments into their being in the restaurant. "Allyn has good taste, so yeah.." Tynie answers. Bobby wraps one arm around the back of the booth by his wife, only to have Tynie pull that onto her shoulders. "I wanna be closer than that.."She whispers in his ear, Bobby nodding as that wish is honored.

They end up waiting a great while, which royally pisses Tynie off. Denys shows up and gets an EARFUL from her, ending with "Dude, I swear to Christ or WHOMEVER you and your staff deem holy that I WILL HELP Allyn NAIL you in court for EVERY type of banking and fraud charges in the books! Your staff is ENDANGERING a woman with Diabetes right the holy fuck now! You got EXACTLY five minutes to either serve us or make Good and GODDAMNED certain Allyn's credit card or however he paid is refunded in full.. GOT ME?!"

Allyn heard it all, racing to Tynie and Bobby's side from there saying to Denys upon contact "Yeah.. she's my lawyer. You did this to me and them on her vacation!" Bobby checks the clock on his phone and howls "Two minute warning dude.." Tynie then pulls her husband out of the booth, as Denys races to clear his name of risking felonies and courtdates. "My baby alright?"Bobby worries, the line about endangering a diabetic hitting him in full. "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie peeps, trying to calm down.

Elya says remorsefully "I did NOT expect this.." Tynie stops her cold in that thought with "Sis, it's cool. Soon as Allyn gets wind he got his money back I say we NEVER return and get the fuck outta dodge!" Apparently Tynie said that right on time, Allyn got the word seconds after she shut up, and the four bolt from Denys's, never to come back.

Tapping Tynie on the shoulder, Allyn apologizes "Sorry I claimed that on your professional name.." "You had to, I saw where ya went with it. We're cool dude." Tynie absolves as the four bolt to their vehicles heading off that property. Elya texts Bobby's phone, Tynie reaching for it since he was driving. Elya apologized again, getting a reply from Tynie basically telling her to chill before that phone is pocketed. Bobby then took them to Thrash's, knowing at least there Tynie'd be able to eat and they'd be respected.

Thrash met them at Tynie's Jeep, smiling from ear to ear, saying "Hey you two!" "Hey man.."Tynie trails off. Bobby then races to get his wife out of the Jeep, charioting her inside with Thrash following totally lost. Snapping her fingers twice, Tynie has their meal ordered before they even sit down. Thrash gets them the same booth from yesterday, wondering "She cool?" Bobby looks at Tynie before answering, Thrash seeing her mouth "I'm Diabetic.." Thumping his chest twice, Thrash rushes Tynie and Bobby's order, her reply being the motive for that. A server flew to the couple, Tynie getting hers first, damn near attacking it before Bobby can speak. "Slow down sexy, please.." Bobby worries at his wife's eating speed, before turning to Thrash. "Thanks dude.."Thrash hears. "I'm diabetic too, I know how it is.. no sweat." Bobby learns as his meal is given.

Tynie overhears that, and urgently slows her feasting, sating Bobby's most recent worry. Thrash never left the couple's booth, being scared for Tynie without admitting it in words. "I'm golden now brother, tell your staffer thanks." Tynie says as her need for scarfing ends. "Will do. Have a good one you two." Thrash says, at last walking away. Bobby finished shortly after her, they go for sipping the waters a staffer left for them. They kiss briefly before leaving, as Thrash told both staffers who served them of Tynie's message. Leaving arm-in-arm after arising from the booth, Tynie and Bobby head for her Jeep, Thrash and the staffers waving them farewell. "Today's been awesome, and admittedly intriguing." Tynie blurts as Bobby whisks her into the ride. "Today's not quite over with yet, and you're right." Bobby answers, walking over to hop into the drivers' side. "My baby really OK?" He frets before driving them away. "Yes babe, I'm good. I didn't expect my diabetes to be such a bitch on our vacation though.." Tynie answers. "What did I say about that beautiful?" Bobby poses as he pulls away from Thrash's. "We'd handle that as one, and I'm not supposed to be ashamed about it."Tynie relays, getting a smiling nod from Bobby. Having his phone on her still, Tynie answers it as Allyn calls. Apparently the clubs on the beachfront were closed due to the red tide today, not to be open til tomorrow. Learning that, she hangs up before announcing "Babe, we may wanna make other plans tonight. All the beachfront clubs are closed due to the red tide til tomorrow. Allyn just got word." "Sounds great to me angel." Bobby answers, taking them home from there.

*Man, has my luck been WEIRD today* Tynie thinks with an erupting laugh. Bobby hears that and asks "What's so funny this time?" "My luck, I swear it's totally nuts!" Tynie giggles back. "You mean our luck.." Bobby fires back, leaping into the laughs with her. They arrive at the beach house as the laughs end, Tynie realizing "Shit, this isn't my luck being nuts. It's just another way to wind up having romantic alone time with the love of my very existence." "I love the way you think.." Bobby purrs at her, Tynie being whisked out of the Jeep and into his arms.

Settling her down outside the Jeep, Bobby grabs his wife closely to his left side this time, as they head for the front door. Snaring the keys from him, Tynie unlocks the house and Bobby gets let in first, her following. Those getting hung up, Tynie then struts with a sway to her hips towards the couch. Bobby stops her in that, wanting to hold Tynie close while they slowdance without music. Nestling her head against his pecs, Tynie sighs out as Bobby tightens his arms around her frame. *I've been so worried about her today, wonder if she knows* Bobby thinks, praying his smile hides that. "I know honey, you're worried sick over me. I sensed it earlier, but like you said when I got scared, everything's alright.." Tynie says, catching Bobby's thought. "I'm so sorry that my diabetes made you fret on our vacation.." She mutters very lowly, praying Bobby didn't hear her. "Honey…." He whispers, trailing off as those words from Tynie screamed that she was blaming herself for something unpredictable. Their slowdance goes on, Tynie hiding ashamed tears from Bobby's view as best she could.

Wiping away the tufts of her hair obstructing his view of Tynie's face, Bobby catches that and rids her cheeks of those gently. "Sweetness, don't even go there. I know what you're telling yourself even though you haven't said much since we got back from Thrash's. You haven't ruined a thing, please believe me. I'm just glad to have been at your hip when you needed it most while we've been away from New York.."Bobby mutters gently in Tynie's ear. Nuzzling his pec as those words struck her heart, head, and earhole simultaneously, Bobby got part of his answer. "I love you Bobby, you're right." Tynie peeps out as Bobby stops the slowdance just to hold her close. "Tonight's plan change may be just what my baby needs anyhow. We've been out and about a lot since being here.." Bobby consoles as Tynie stays tightly held against him. "I like that idea.." Tynie says, perking up, as her head raises from Bobby's pec. Bobby giggles as the glow returns to his wife's face, the elation expressed in that instead of words. The next thing Tynie feels is a breeze under her feet, Bobby grabbing her up into his arms in seconds. "Aww, you know just how to make me smile.." She purrs at him, Bobby saying back "As you do me.."

Not having a clue as to what would be mutually shared in from there, Tynie is soon gingerly laid onto the couch, Bobby lifting her feet to sit under them.

Slipping his hands into her pockets, Bobby transplants the diabetic kit and his phone into his, giving Tynie enough time to lay her head against the opposing armrest. "You are so doing that again!" Tynie yelps out happily as Bobby kept eyes on her. "Absolutely, and I won't be surprised if you return the favor.." Bobby replies just as happily as Tynie spoke. "Ohhh, I will.. believe that!" Tynie answers sending an in love look Bobby's way. Tynie reroutes her figure so her head is rested on Bobby's lap, as she gets the expression given returned. "This is much more comfortable…" Bobby hears as his wife stretches out from that point on. Petting his wife's hair gently, Bobby says "I'm happy you're relaxed baby.." "Hey now, why aren't you?"Tynie wonders, arising halfway as Bobby quietly corrected that.

Being a gentleman, Bobby lays Tynie against him so her head is rested on his pecs backwards, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Bobby Goren, and so help me God, I am gonna make up for putting you through hell with my diabetes today.. I swear." Tynie vows. "You don't have to do that, besides it gave me a shot to care for you.I love doing that." Bobby responds with a grin. "You sir, are so good to me.." Tynie mutters. "You are to me too, we're equals like that." Bobby says, leaning down for a kiss.

This one originally spoke of love and honor on Bobby's side, an apology beyond words on Tynie's, the passion between them being the vehicle for relaying the mixed regards. Moaning as if to protest Tynie's apology, Bobby tries using his tongue's romantic flexibility to kick the shit out of why Tynie felt that way in full. Tynie's impressed by the sheer power of Bobby's affection, the notions she had to be sorry soon eradicated from the cores of her being. Moaning as if to brag about the kind of ferocity Bobby's affection was to her, Tynie goes from self-slammingly apologetic to bathing in his love display in a matter of seconds. *OHHH YEAH!* Bobby thinks to himself as this kiss raged on. *DAYUM! OOOH!* Tynie mentally replies as they refused breaking off the affection til both were separately breathless. Slipping apart from that a while later, Tynie and Bobby again nip each other's bottom lips, as smiles so big their jaws pop before they fully appear grace both their faces. Tynie's eyes got really big after that love display, as her right hand went to hover over her heart, a gasped breath exhaled being the completion of Bobby's verdict on it. "My thoughts exactly.." Bobby whispers at her, taking the hand over her heart and kissing the back.

Leaning her head back as Bobby had it prior to the kiss, Tynie slurs out in pure ecstasy "Your baby's soarin.." His head lined up so her left ear is within lobe-nipping range, Bobby says back "As is your baby.." "I worship you Bobby… don't ever forget that.." Tynie peeps out, her heart still in flight. "I worship you too Tynie.. never forget it.." He relays delicately, his heart alongside hers for the soaring.

"I am so lucky. I married a mountain of pure loving masculine perfection, a brilliantly devoted total gentleman, who is beyond hellbent on keeping me happy and safe in as many ways as the expressions cover, and I love you for it!"Tynie brags while Bobby holds her close. "I'm just as lucky as you are... After all, I married an absolute BOMBSHELL, whose heart and mind are brilliant and giving, who constantly strives to keep me smiling, my honor defended, and satisfied in each way that those words can be taken, and I love you for it!"

Tynie blushes rather deeply at Bobby's words, as he did what she said, and all they can do to back that is sigh out at the same time, totally extatic. "Thank you for protecting me today.." Tynie purrs out, lining her right cheek to nuzzle his pecs. "With honor, eternally.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair as she sets to nuzzling him. "Eternity with you is perfect, and yet not enough time to love you. Bobby that's what you mean to the cores of my existence.." Tynie relays gently, then Bobby answers "Nor is eternity enough time for me to love you.. although sharing it with you is perfection. Tynie, you mean just as much to me as I do you.." They snuggle in quiet for a while, each wishing only to be in the embrace with the other.

Tynie is so comfortable in Bobby's arms that when he taps her shoulder to be let up, she allows it with a protest in her eyes. "I'll be back hottie.. you relax.." Bobby tells her before stealing a quick kiss. Giggling as the kiss broke off, Tynie lays back as he asked, Bobby heading off to get them something to eat. Having his phone on him, that's ordered behind her back, and Bobby returns to Tynie in moments. She half-leaps from the couch to get him back where he was seated, Tynie then taking his arms and tightly enveloping herself in them. Elya was who Bobby actually texted, and inside of an hour Tynie discovers that. Leaping from the couch as the door is knocked on, Tynie stuntjumps the gap between that furniture and the entryway of the beachhouse. "Here sis, it's the least I can do.." Elya says. Tynie hugs her saying "You rock!" The meal handed over, Tynie walks back to the couch and a worried Bobby after locking up. "Gorgeous, you amaze me with those stuntjumps. However, I'd rather you save doing those for when it's urgent or we're training rookies at the Academy. There were too many ways my angel could've gotten hurt in here doing that.." He says as the meal is set up on a table before the couch, two sodas set alongside it. "Yes my hunky one.." Tynie replies going to sit by Bobby's side while they ate, knowing he made a damn good point.

There's a heart-shaped candle centered on the table, Bobby reaching back to get a lighter as Tynie sat back. The candle lit, that lighter is put back in the endtable drawer Bobby found it in. Tynie snaps her fingers first, Bobby in tow, as the room is lit mainly by the candle, their feast being another one in happy silence from that point on. The food finished, Bobby hops up to clear it all, after Tynie snaps her fingers to make sure he could see properly.

What Bobby didn't know is Tynie had something special for him stashed on her person, only to be presented upon his return. Nervously arising from the couch, Bobby at first thinks something's wrong, half-racing to Tynie's side. "Be seated my King, please." She tells him, Bobby obeying at once with a grin. Tynie goes to one knee vowing as a ringbox is opened "Robert Goren, you sir are my eternity. My life revolves around being with and loving you. I cherish us spending our lives as one. I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of time as I am now: yours. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my undying across the expanses of all time dedication?"

In his view, Bobby sees a platinum band with a half dozen baby-sized rubies in the crest, and a very anxious wife awaiting an answer. "My God.. Tynie… YES!" Bobby yelps as the ring is slid to his finger, Tynie being gathered into his arms seconds afterwards. Spinning his wife about in celebratory circles, Bobby yelps "I LOVE YOU TYNIE!"

Resting her head at the tip of his shoulders during those spins, Tynie answers "AS I YOU BOBBY!" The spinning stops after that exchange, Bobby settling them both back on the couch with one plop. Handing her one of the sodas after opening it, Bobby cannot stop squealing and smiling. "I've missed that reply..terribly.." Tynie confesses, reaching for his soda to open it. "Sorry my lovie.."Bobby replies, the smile remaining as he is served just as Tynie was. They drink those together, armlinking at the elbows to share one another's soda, Bobby's smile being infectious as it is reversed on Tynie's lips. Those over with, Tynie goes to chuck hers, only to have Bobby score it from her and rid of both with the hand not having his new ring. Bobby takes the newly-ringed hand away from Tynie to scope out what he just got, saying in a tone that always seduces Tynie "Baby's got taste.." "I married you didn't I?" Tynie kids, getting Bobby to laugh and return that hand to her reach.

"Ahhh, I love hearing that.." Tynie slurs out as Bobby laughed for a few more minutes. "As I do with you.." Bobby fires back, as Tynie shoots him one of her infectious smiles. Tynie hands him the ringbox, saying "I believe my Everything once said "Only the ultimate for my baby.. or should I say custom?" "This is custom made? Aww baby.." Bobby peeps out, taking the box and pocketing it. Tynie's kit extracted from the same pocket, Bobby insists on checking her levels. *Oh thank God!* He thinks the minute that device pings that Tynie's good level wise, the kit being reloaded and snared from him by Tynie. Minutes later, that kit is slid to her endtable by the couch as Tynie lays back into Bobby's side, not the one with the new ring on it.

Taking a look away from the ring, Bobby sees that and tries to move his arm around Tynie, getting told "Unh Unh, I wanna try this different way to snuggle you." Tynie's arms take the one under her frame and hug it tightly from then on, Bobby wondering silently why she did that.

That shoulder then nuzzled from the outside, Tynie purrs "I haven't gotten to do this yet.. the muscles on this arm need loved on.." Laughing at the playful nature of his wife's move, Bobby says only "You enjoy it then my dear.." "Ohhh, I am.. believe that!" Tynie answers, giggling after saying that much.

"How to enjoy the bulk of these last few days in Hawaii with my man, making time for a party with the others we met.. that's the question.." Tynie blurts as she stops nuzzling his shoulder and fully rests her head on it. "You just leave that to me, the party I mean. Everything else you worried about in that line will fall into place.." Bobby informs, gazing on Tynie with love. "Intriguing, hubby's trying his hand at planning an EPIC party.." Tynie replies with a returned loving glare on Bobby, consenting to his idea without declaring that.

A total diversion from that topic hits Tynie's head after some time in the new snuggle, and she wonders "Babe, we've made A LOT of love these past few days, all of it being HOT. What I want to know is, where the hell did you learn to be so ferocious in bed?" Gulping back the shock to how Tynie worded that inquiry, Bobby answers "I learned it from trying to keep my beauty satisfied, totally." Tynie's jaw drops, but not to the point where it is out of socket, as she stammers out "Honey..I am always satisfied with you, from the kisses and cuddles to making love and everything in between." "Thank you hottie, same here.." Bobby fires back, contorting slightly to go in for a kiss.

Tynie stops Bobby in that modified self-compacting, sliding her frame over his lap while steadying herself against him by keeping her arms around his, as the kiss begins. *Baby's never slid herself to me like that..* Bobby thinks to himself, that being the last conscionable remark his brain is able to make as the kiss ensues. They are only able to breathe through bursts in and out of their noses, Tynie and Bobby keeping their lips that entangled in the affections, neither wishing to dispel them anytime soon. *Yeah, I'm blowing his mind… again..* Tynie brags in her head before it too cannot dredge up thoughts, Bobby's romantic prowess overpowering her just as hers did him. Moaning out in accolades to the kiss, the two take a good while in breaking them off, only doing so after bursting breaths aren't good enough. Before she can slide back to Bobby's hip, he takes the arm not tethered through hers to level Tynie against his lap. "Baby's never.." She trails off. "Just as you've never slid to me like that.." Bobby relays.

"Baby doesn't like letting me go…" Bobby mutters, in a mix of happiness and worry. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I've noticed you haven't let me go that much today, are you sure everything's alright?" Bobby answers. "Oh, so now I gotta be hurting or upset to keep you close? I didn't know my wanting you tightly against me had prerequisites. I'll leave you alone.." Tynie fires back leaving his lap and heading out of the room. Hopping off the couch and out of the living room in one jump, Tynie then walks out of that entire part of the beachhouse without saying a word.

"Beauty.. wait!" Bobby says, jumping to try and catch up to Tynie. She'd left him a relatively decent gap to clear, having darted across the house and being real close to what her plan entailed. "Please hon… hold up.." Bobby pleads after racing to get to her hip, Tynie then stopping dead in her tracks. Tynie's not looking at him, Bobby seeing right away that he totally fucked up. "I just wanna be as close to my man as we were when our relationship was new. That's it! I try that today and BAM all of a sudden something's wrong? Yes I do hold you when I am upset, but that does NOT mean those circumstances are the only time I want you close. I shouldn't have to tell you that, Bobby!" Tynie howls out hurtly. "Tynie, my Queen.. if I may still call you that.. I cannot say enough just how much of a sorry dumbass I am for this. So help me God I NEVER meant to hurt you..." Bobby pleads. "I forgive you. Just promise me that instead of leaping into thinking I'm hurt or upset when you're taken up into one of my tighter cuddles, let me tell you if that's why. Yes, you can call me your Queen.. My King." Tynie tells him before continuing "Oh, and you're not a dumbass, ya just made a dumbass move.. there's a HUGE difference."

Bobby then reaches out for Tynie, who immediately leaps into his arms, not saying anything further. "I GOTTA make this up to you babe, just name it.. and I'll make it happen." Bobby vows in her ear. "Hold me, as tightly as you can..that's it." Tynie peeps out, as Bobby does what she wished right away. "I am simple to please, you should know this. Yes, I can get the better things in life now, but sometimes.. no.. a lot of the time.. I just want you close to me." Tynie admits. "You got it, no questions asked. I NEVER should have pulled that one, although you forgave me for it." Bobby says gently, his hands petting her hair and back simultaneously. "On that entire topic: shut up or I tickle the shit out of you here and now!" Tynie replies, causing Bobby to giggle and obey her wishes.

Again, Tynie feels a race of wind under her feet, Bobby having scored her up into a rather strong threshold carry. She sees the remorse in his eyes, and starts kissing his face all over trying end his self-torment, although mostly unspoken. It works, because after a few seconds, Bobby smiles so big it makes Tynie freeze mid-smooch to his left cheek."I know a certain hottie who more than deserves a massage with exotic oils.." Bobby blurts from there, carrying Tynie to their room. "Ex-Exotic oils?" Tynie mutters shocked as Bobby has her laid against their mattress in moments, making it so she's face down yet can still breathe. "Yes my darling.. you relax.." Bobby answers, slowly readying Tynie for the massage by dressing her down. "Those powerfully protective hands are about to massage me with exotic oils.. how'd I get so lucky?" Tynie wonders happily. "It's not luck.. it's my love of you.. there's a HUGE difference.." Bobby whispers in her ear, taking her hair and pulling it into a tie. "Aww honey.. I love you too!"Tynie chirps as Bobby sets on massaging her, the exotic oils scenting up the room. Bobby babied his hands down Tynie's back, until she asks "What's our arrangement on treating one another as if we shall break?" Hearing that, Bobby restarts the massage and uses much more power this time, getting Tynie to moan out "Ohh holy hell yeah.." Taking it from that moan forward, Bobby aches to hear more from Tynie spelling out his making her relaxed in those. Arriving just under her ribs, Bobby feels a huge knot on the left side. His hands working overtime on that area, Tynie hollers out "Oohhh.. mmmm.. Yeahh babe…" That knot disbanded from Tynie's frame, Bobby uses the exact amount of pressure on the rest of her back which took it out, getting chanted yowling moans of applause. Bobby's hands go for Tynie's ass, and before massaging it, he grabs and slaps it with playful undertones. "Baby!" Tynie yips as he gigglingly resumes the rubdown, her contentment underscored in the high pitched voice he heard. Tynie's legs are next to be massaged, Bobby working them one at a time, the same ferocity used as when Tynie had him restart the rubdown.

Her body from neck-to-toes soon lathered in the exotic oils, Bobby keeps getting groaned out elations bellowed at him by Tynie in the entire duration. "DEFINITELY gotta give my man as good as I got.." Tynie plans, and before she can get up to make good on that Bobby's seated at her hip. "Unh Unh.. not yet. My Queen, let the oils work their magic." Tynie hears as her hands ready to push the rest of her frame from the bed. Dropping them under her cheek, Tynie goes for what Bobby requested, wearing a shit-eating grin. "Baby, did you minor in massages at the Academy or something.. because DAMN you're good!" Tynie brags. "I didn't actually. Until you, I have never given a massage this deeply before. I've given massages before, yes, but not to your standards in terms of the power used." Bobby relays honestly. "Wait.. I'm the first woman to get a rubdown with those muscles working in it?" Tynie poses."Try only.." Bobby trails off, puffing his chest while blushing.

"Dear God Bobby, thank you.." Tynie answers, smiling since she couldn't return the chest puff in her current pose. Bobby then hears a softly moaned out "Ohhhhhhhh…." As Tynie allows the oils to work her body over, relaxing every muscle he'd rubbed down. "Knew it.. baby needed that.." Bobby chided with a shit-eating grin. "I did, and that would likely explain my moodiness. I don't mean to get that way, but I was trying to keep my man relaxed as much as possible." Tynie confesses. "Tynie-mama, that's not how I want to relax. I say that because you deserve just as much mellowness as I get.." Bobby tells her, Tynie's hair being petted through the ponytail. "Sei Mi Caldo Uno.." Tynie relays with a blush and smile. Chillin to the point where she damn near falls asleep, Tynie snares up Bobby's pillow and places it where her hands were under her cheek.

Bobby saw that, and said "That's right honey, you kick back and enjoy this.." "Hottie, if I kick back anymore so help me God I will fall asleep before my Hunky One gets his rubdown.. NOT cool!" Tynie blurts out. "Not cool, yes. Deserved after how I hurt you, no doubt." Bobby replies. "Sexiness, I already forgave you for that. Please forgive yourself so that whole topic can be totally dropped." Tynie requests. "Yes, my Lovely.." Bobby replies, as the last of the oil excess from Tynie's spine is in his hands. She sits right up from that, taking his hands to her front with a look of "Go for it.." in her eyes. He does, gently rubbing the oil in Tynie's chest, trying not to toy with her too much. Tynie's arms go for the base of his shirt, ridding Bobby of it in a hurry. Seeing a smile stretch the entire expanse of Tynie's lips at that, Bobby slips out of his shorts and lays face down, pointing to the exotic oil bottle with a smile in reply. Reverse straddling his hips, Tynie drizzles the oils right onto Bobby's back and shoulders, going for a changeup on her typical massage style.

Beginning at his neck, Tynie uses her total powers to rub in the oils, kicking out the tensions in Bobby. He howls and yips out just as she did earlier, not aware totally how she's doing this, since there's not a mirror within his sight range. Leaning over him to make sure the oils were totally rubbed in, Tynie whispers in his ear "God I love doing this for you.." "Hmmm, I love it when you do this.." Bobby purrs back as his wife contorts herself to finish the massage. What he didn't know is Tynie used her front to rub in or wipe off the excess oils to his back, just to be a bit of a tease. His legs done just as Bobby did hers, and after a while, Bobby moans out relaxedly a bit louder than Tynie did. "Ohhhhhhh…" Sliding to his hip, Tynie is all smiles as Bobby hears "We are so getting some of these oils for at home.." "Umm love, we already did.." Bobby admits with a blush. Giggling, Tynie gives Bobby his answer on that before stretching out next to him. "Oh no! I forgot to have you take off the ring before giving me the massage.. the oils.."Tynie frets as Bobby waggles a finger at her with a grin. "I already have the ring safely boxed, it'll go with our other newest bling later." "Damn you're good!" Tynie applauds as Bobby takes her hand in his. "Thanks baby.." Bobby replies. "I mean it.." Tynie mouths as they get off the bed together,their hands still communally held. Slipping to his shorts, Bobby unloads his phone onto his endtable, sliding his new ringbox by the other jewelry box in one of their luggage bags. Tynie again halted, waiting for her man with a jaw-popping smile. "I haven't done this since we got here.." She purrs, taking his ass into both hands and thrusting him towards her while standing. "Baby!" Bobby yips, happily stunned at the move, smiling just as largely as Tynie is.

Seeing a loving fire in his eyes, Tynie matches it in hers as a turn is taken for her to overpower him with a kiss. One hand going up Bobby's spine and to his curls, the other stays posted on his ass, sending an elated chill and goosebumps through him. The kiss is undeterred in these moves, Bobby grunting out as the chill struck. Tynie gets just as she gave, her ponytail toyed with and pulled out as she reciprocates his reaction. The hairtie is chucked to the floor, landing on top of her piled outfit, the affection shared not being obstructed in that happening. Later pulling away, Tynie says "We haven't properly celebrated the new ring's meaning.." "What'd you have in mind?"Bobby asks as Tynie mouths "You'll see.." "Ohhh, someone's being mysterious.." Bobby chides with a giggle. "Exactly.." Tynie relays laughing as she takes Bobby to her closer. *She's gonna unleash..* Bobby thinks to himself. *I am soo gonna get him riled, then he will have his mind blown in every way I can dream up!* Tynie thinks to herself, giving Bobby "The Look." Her lips licked before him, Tynie mouths out a moan of desire, which sets Bobby to walking them back to the bed. Laying back against the mattress, Bobby breaks the hold between he and Tynie to find out what she had planned. Laying halfway atop him, Tynie makes it a bit hard for Bobby to paw at her, intentionally. Tynie's hands trail through his chest fur, fingers entangling in it lightly as her lips set to kissing every part of Bobby's chest and abdomen she can reach.

"The love viper's gonna get one hell of a workout.. that's all I am saying.." Tynie declares in a sultry tone. "Go for it.." Bobby mentions back, awaiting his wife's maneuvers. Tynie giggles with a short nod, breaching her kissy trails of Bobby's chest and abdomen. Tynie's left hand dragged down his front, Bobby's manhood is soon stroked to being harder than steel. Configuring herself to where his head is aimed at her bust, Tynie strokes Bobby harder and harder. Watching that all go down, Bobby howls out "Ohhh sexy.. keep goin.." Her hand tightens around his member, which was damn near painfully erect by this time, Bobby enjoying it all. Switching hands mid-stroke, Tynie goes for broke as her bust remained just above the head of Bobby's manhood. "Unnnh Baby.. please do NOT stop!" Bobby grunts as the strokes got more ferocious. "Ohhh, I don't plan to.. yet.." Tynie answers seductively. Trying to buck in time with her, Bobby's hips thrust up, only to be held down by Tynie's left hand in one fell swoop. "I'm enjoyin workin this hot hard thang…" Tynie tells him arousedly.*She'll get what she's giving..* Bobby thinks to himself, returning the plotful smile Tynie gave earlier.

Throbbing wildly, Bobby's member pulses a warning that he's about to explode after a significant time of his being stroked. Wrapping the head of that hard-on between her breasts, Tynie kept jacking Bobby until he totally got off. "Ohhhh TYNIE!" Bobby yells as her breasts are soaked with his come. Releasing his dick from her grasp, Tynie checks to see if Bobby's paying attention. They meet eyes just as Tynie takes a couple fingers and starts patting off and licking up strips of his lovejuice from her bust, smiling bigger than a Cheshire cat. Doing so as seducingly as she could, Tynie made Bobby grunt out at her display, until every last drop was taken in. One final lick of her fingertips, Bobby's climax is feasted upon slowly before him. "Baby, that was so fucking hot!" Bobby commends, Tynie bowing to that. "I'm not done yet.. just on break.." Tynie mutters, going in for a kiss.

Bobby meets her for that,and their tongues mosh against each other violently in this one. His hands go for her core while the kiss kept on, Bobby distracting Tynie until his digital taking of her was well underway. Knowing Tynie is a rough rider in bed, Bobby did his damnedest to match that with the finger inside her. The kiss dissolved, Tynie soon yowls "Ohh Sexy.. please do NOT stop!" "Ohhh, that was far from my plan.." Bobby answers seducedly. Her turn to try bucking in time with Bobby, and he stops her with one grab of her hips with his free hand.

A good while spent in this, Tynie takes forever to come to orgasm, Bobby being relentless in the power of what's happening. Tynie's core was thumped by Bobby with everything he had, her groaning out in adoration until getting to the point of no return. "Ohhhh BOBBY!" Tynie bellows as his hand is covered in her juices, all the way to the edge of his wrist. Bobby checks to see if Tynie's watching and when she is, he does his own version of enjoying her juices. Those cleared of his hand later, Bobby sits back as Tynie applauds "Oh hottie.. that was soo damn SPICY!" "I'm not done yet.. just on break.. as you say.." Bobby answers. Purring in time with one another nothing else said, Tynie and Bobby spend some time in a simple tight snuggle. Tynie again lays against Bobby halfway atop him in this cuddle, wishing to taunt him during the silent time close together. "You tease.." Bobby says to her at last. "Yeah, and you taunt me all the time.." Tynie fires back in truth with a grin. "I do?" Bobby wonders, stunned. "Yes." Tynie confirms, setting off for her next move on Bobby. Her frame compacted between his legs, Bobby stretches those to allow Tynie more room. Bobby's manhood is suckled on and licked like a lollipop until being pulsingly erect. Instead of totally deep throating him, Tynie takes Bobby into her mouth from the tip of the head, inch-by-inch. As her throat descends Bobby's bulging member, Tynie's lips tighten by the second around it. Tynie savors the blowjob she's giving her husband, taking sweet time in getting it over with. Bobby was in a mix of heaven and hell at this point. The heaven emanating from this blowjob Bobby's getting, the hell being his sheer need to bust a nut.

Again, every single aspect of Bobby's dick is pulsing, to the degree that Tynie swears his blood vessels are throbbing in time with the rest of it. Seemingly out of nowhere in this receipt of head, Bobby's manhood is inhaled all the way past the hilt, causing him to blast off many potent shots of come down Tynie's throat. "Unnhhh! Tyyniee!" Bobby screams out as the flooding of his wife's mouth ensues. Gulping that down like it was the last liquid on Earth, Tynie manages not to miss a drop, licking her lips as they leave Bobby's member. Arising from her compacted state, Tynie climbs onto Bobby saying "Your move.. my King.." Bobby slides out from under Tynie, flipping her onto her back before starting a slow-and-romantic feasting of her essence. Tynie's shot to be in both heaven and hell arrives, and it instigates her to moan and grunt as Bobby dragged on the devouring of her core just as he got. That transpires for awhile, until Bobby shoves his tongue deeply inside Tynie. "Unnnhh! Bobbaay!" Tynie hollers out as he slurps her juices up similarly to how she did his. Slipping himself away from Tynie's core slowly, Bobby ponders "Is my baby satisfied?" "Ohh hell yeah!" Tynie answers as they get off the bed together.

They go for the Jacuzzi tub to wash each other down, the smooch unbroken until both hop in.

Tynie slaps the start button as soon as Bobby's at her hip in that tub, kissing his cheeks and lips chastely in honor of what she just got. Replying exactly, Bobby and Tynie wash one another down while their entire beings soar mutually. Drying off after, Bobby does the same slap to the start switch that Tynie did, this time shutting the Jacuzzi tub down. Splitting off to get dressed once more, Tynie delays to clear off the clothes from the floor, sending them straight into the duffle bag.

Bobby waited for his wife, just as Tynie has him earlier before bothering to dress. Tynie sees that and learns "We're equals, my baby awaited me.. I'm returning the favor." Giggling, Tynie dresses with Bobby in tow, her soon going to leap for obtaining Bobby's phone. "Allow me.." Bobby says going behind the endtable on his side of the bed and scoring that device. Giggling, Tynie nods as his chivalry is presented in a way she didn't see coming. They head out to eat at the kitchen bar, Tynie unaware that Bobby had something special rigged. He is soon gathered against her hip with all Tynie has, the remaining steps to the kitchen made at a surgical closeness.

Tynie tries to go for the actual kitchen bar, only to get a lost pup look from Bobby. "Huh?" She poses as Bobby leads her to the deck, opening that door for both, getting the keys with one hand behind his back. Securing that behind them, Tynie sees Thrash before them saying "I wanted to congratulate you on it all. Allyn told me, so enjoy sis!" Hugging him halfway, Tynie says "Thanks from both of us brother." The couple sits down and Thrash goes from bouncer/restauranteur to server, all on his insistence. Tynie and Bobby do not object, figuring it best to enjoy the gift from one of their latest-added cherished ones. They wind up LOVING it all, saying as much with glowing faces during the meal, Thrash nodding at the receipt of those expressions just as happily.

Soon served a vintage merlot, Tynie and Bobby sip it slowly, their eyes ablaze in a contentful light. Thrash kept everything cleared, sensing Tynie'd hop up and ruin her romantic time otherwise. Everything later consumed and the trash handled, Thrash says "This was my Ti-Ty's idea, she said you two deserved it." "Dude, go be with her, and congrats. Keep in touch dammit!"Tynie answers for both. "Planned on that.. night!" Thrash says, seeing himself off the couple's land right away afterwards.

Kicking back under the night sky, Tynie realizes "Holy shit! The hearts interlinked emblem isn't the only way that's the case with us." "Exactly babe. We complete each other.." Tynie pets Bobby's chest as the kiss ended slowly, tapping out "I worship you." He replies precisely onto her bosom, and the two lose themselves in blushes and laughter, their intriguing day ending in elation.

Reluctantly, Tynie pulls away from Bobby, as he escorts her back to the house. Once the deck door's opened just enough for them to enter, Tynie's in first, then Bobby. Locking up as Tynie halted for him one more time,the keys hung up after, Bobby goes straight back to his wife's hip. The bad parts of their day were totally neglected from either recounting, let alone their hearts, as to not further honor them. Walking hip-to-hip, Tynie and Bobby go back to the master bedroom one more time. Smiles abounding, this time the two land upon the bed at the same time, Bobby's pocket unloaded on his endtable with an arm away from Tynie. Bobby grasps Tynie up into a fierce cuddle, situating her head on his pecs at the same time.

Aside from Steve calling and Elya being texted, Bobby's phone didn't go off. Everyone back in New York being watched as if Steve were a guard Pitbull saw to that. The others who matter also fully knowing Tynie and Bobby needed time away, as undisturbed as possible. Tynie's tattoo refused even a minute flinch, the couple taking that as their way of saying all who matter are covered without disrupting them. Tynie and Bobby snuggled up as tightly as could happen while allowing one another breathing room, their nightly await of slumber underway. This time, they cover each other with the sheet by temporarily violating the shared hold. One more romantic-yet-wildly passionate kiss given each by the other, slumber hits just as they split off.

Even with today's twists and turns, a positive notion struck Tynie just when it was needed. She and Bobby indeed ARE bearers of interlinked hearts…


	53. 53

Title: Unexpected Freedoms

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Law and Order CI Characters are owned by Dick Wolf. All the others are Mine.

* * *

Today is starting differently than usual, when Tynie and Bobby awaken, she has him in a very tight hold. "Hmmm, I am in my personal Paradise right now.." She purrs at Bobby whose arms are vice-gripped around her frame. "Someone's enjoying their favorite place.. Just what I want to hear." Bobby says leaning down so their lips meet. The kiss is romantic-yet-wild, and both of them bathe in the powers of the passion given in such a slow pace.

Neither Tynie nor Bobby wished to separate from this affection as abruptly as how it was, Bobby's phone going ballistic changing the position of both. Allyn on the other end has news, and not the good kind. "Yeah man, I just got wind that someone linked to your wife is in town. When I say that, I mean a really extensive abuser, one who has been caught hollering about being her biological father." "He WON'T get near my lovely! I swear if I see him, I am splaying his brains all over the Goddamned beach.. TRUST THAT!" Bobby howls, causing Tynie to leap and bust the embrace. "I expected you to say that, and will be over in an hour. I got word from one of my C.I.'s that he's gunnin for your beach house." Allyn concludes as they hang up. Bobby grabs Tynie back into his arms swearing "I got you baby.. No one from your biological family is coming near you.. not on my life!"

Those words told Tynie ALL she needed to hear, as she relays "Dammit! It's the sperm donor, Dwite! None of my other biological relatives would cross half the fuckin globe to get at me!" Hearing that, Bobby races to check Tynie's levels, knowing Allyn was due over. Tynie being golden, Bobby scores only his phone with the hand that got her kit as they leap off the bed.

Walking across the house at a bit of a frenzied pace, Tynie advises "Take your WORST male nemesis and TRIPLE his evil.. THAT'S how Dwite is.." Bobby holds Tynie closer to him as she learns "No matter, I will make good on ending him if he tries ANYTHING on my honey!" Sensing Bobby's righteous anger, Tynie goes for the fridge and pulls out two sodas instead of making coffee. The reason behind that was later declared "I don't want to have anything running should we have to get the holy hell outta dodge." "We are NOT leaving the house over him.. That's what he wants, is you running scared. Baby, that is NOT happening! He will have to go through me and Allyn BOTH to get even REMOTELY near you." Bobby answers as the pop the sodas. Those are immediately chugged and the cans tossed into the trash as Tynie realizes that the time to arm them now. Their standing snuggle is broken off as Tynie decides to make good on that realization, arming herself before answering the knock at their front door.

"IDENTIFY YOUR ASS NOW!" She hollers, gun drawn. "It's Allyn!" Tynie hears at the other side, immediately letting Allyn inside with the hand not holding a firearm. Slowly dropping that back into the holster, Tynie says "Sorry dude, after my morning news…" "No sweat, woulda done the same thing myself." Allyn answers shutting and locking the door behind him. "I only got half the story, what the samfuck is going on here?" Tynie demands, returning her gun to it's cabinet and securing that. "One of my C.I.'s got wind that one of your most extensive abusers is gunning for you.. here. The dude claimed to be your biological.." "DWITE, THAT SPERM DONATING SHITSACK!" Tynie howls, Bobby got Allyn one, only to see it chugged and the can tossed into the trash urgently afterwards. Running from there to console his wife, Bobby holds Tynie close and whispers "Remember what I said.. he won't come near you.." Allyn flanks Tynie's other side swearing lightly in her ear "Bobby's right, he'll have to get through us to even try.."

Recalling that Tynie said Dwite is WORSE than Pat Copa, Bobby then tells Allyn "Dude.. this guy's EVIL incarnate.. she told me.. he makes Satan look like Saturday Night Live's Church lady." "DAMN!" Allyn says, immediately setting his piece as ready to use, bumping something on his arm that will be disclosed later. "Babe.. arm yourself.. with our most POWERFUL firearm…" Tynie pleads, tapping Bobby to be released from the hold. Complying, Bobby frees Tynie and is soon packing high-calibered heat on his left hip. Looking out the big bay window, Tynie poses "Yo Allyn.. were you followed here?" "Not to my.. OH SHIT!" Allyn says back. "Baby, please.." Bobby trails off as Tynie chastely kisses him before darting away from that area of the house.

Guns drawn, Bobby and Allyn have the doors covered. Allyn took the deck door as Bobby did the main entryway, both waiting for the person who tailed Allyn to show themselves, suspecting it was Dwite. Tynie hid in the entryway leading to the master bedroom, praying in silence that her man and new good friend would be safe. Inside three minutes, the front door's approached from the outside, Bobby creeping up on it seeking out the other person's next move. The next thing Tynie hears is a loud BAM, and the front door is kicked clean off it's hinges. Allyn spins around to back Bobby, as Tynie starts quietly crying, Dwite in her Hawaiian home univitedly.

**"You flinch.. you DIE!" **Bobby howls, his gun aimed point blank between Dwite's eyes. Allyn sees Tynie out the corner of his eye, standing solid as a statue scared shitless, and mouths "we got him.." Nodding shortly, Tynie starts wiping away tears as Dwite thinks Bobby's joking and goes to run a hand through his hair. *BLAM!* One shot and Dwite is felled to the entryway floor, Bobby hovering over him with the gun aimed to fire again. Allyn goes straight for Tynie, who has by this time stumbled against the wall. Thing is, Dwite did not travel alone, his girlfriend Tatjana tailing him inside Tynie's Hawaiian home. Seeing her, Bobby puts his gun straight between her eyes and sneers "**I dare you to so much as breathe.."**

By now, the driveway to Bobby and Tynie's home is FLOODED with cops, and Tatjana stays frozen long enough to be arrested. Standing back as his firearm is slowly put back to the holster, Bobby hears "This was self and spousal defense, if ANY Of you TRIES to arrest him.. I WILL END YOUR CAREER! You're talking to the State Police Commissioner!" The arriving cops nod, walking around Bobby to score up the body and go all out on investigating the break in aspect.

Allyn then walks a very shaken Tynie back to her man, saying nothing. "Why baby?" Tynie cries as Bobby gathers her up into a rather powerful hug. "I don't know baby, but it's over now. We got him, or should I say them.." Bobby whispers, petting Tynie's back slowly. "Hey Allyn, how the hell did all these cops show up? I never called em." Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I have a certain button on my wrist that is a silent alarm. When I went to bring my weapon up for use, I struck it.." Allyn answers, lifting his left arm so that button is in her view. "Technology kicks ass!" Tynie yips, still crying a bit. Bobby then slowly relents the hold, to allow Tynie a chance to look in his eyes.

"You two saved me.. how the fuck am I gonna repay Allyn and that C.I.?" Tynie poses, getting interjected by Allyn. "It's my job, not a debt.. as for the C.I., he got his reward already." Nodding, Tynie is finally done with the tears as she sets her weight to her toes, reaching her lips up to Bobby's cheek. Bobby holds Tynie up to him as he hears between pecked kisses "I worship you" "I love you" "I cherish you" "God I owe you" The last one gets Bobby to stop Tynie dead in her peck kisses as his hands cup her chin, Bobby shaking his head. "You don't. I swore you'd be safe.. just being a man of my word.. on that last one.." Tynie purrs out at that one, Bobby's true in words one more time.

Allyn says "I'll handle getting this door replaced, you two go try to have a good day. I'll contact you on Bobby's phone when everything's done." Bobby says for the two "Thanks man." There were far too many cops who could misconstrue Tynie's hugging Allyn present, so she just nods with a brief smile. Walking his wife back to their room, Bobby changes up the hold so they are side by side. Tynie starts calming down right away, Bobby's muscles flexing close to her seeing to that. "My King was so brave…" Tynie boasts delicately, Bobby escorting her right back to the bed.

Sitting on it together, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie kept on bragging "My God, you were so brazen. I saw it all, you had Dwite and some other bitch in your crosshairs. Taking Dwite out was so amazing, I am so freed!" Bobby hears Tynie admit she'd witnessed it all, stunned and staying silent. "I was kept in your line of sight when I liberated you, so my returning the favor was par for the course.. we are equals." Tynie tells him, going in for a wildly deep kiss. "OOF!" Bobby yips as his wife knocks him back as the kiss starts off. *Gotta repay my man for his bravery.. somehow..* Tynie thinks to herself, their tongues dancing together passionately. *I did it.. saved my baby..* Bobby thinks to himself, replying with a deepening prowess to the affection shared. At last they have an undisturbed kiss, one that takes a good while to break off.

Once they do, Tynie and Bobby start giggling and sharing a glow-backed smile. "Seriously though, how do I show my man the honor…" Tynie trails off. "You already are…" Bobby answers, bringing Tynie closer to him. She slinks a hand into his pocket, retrieving his phone and setting it aside. "I believe a certain Savior deserves time alone in the Jacuzzi tub.." She slurs out. "You mean alone together.. right?" Bobby answers, getting Tynie to nod.

They leave the bed together, going for the mentioned room as closely as they'd walked into their room. Disrobing together, Tynie and Bobby walk to the Jacuzzi tub as one, Tynie starting it with a flip of the switch with her toes. Sliding in first, Tynie slips a hand to Bobby escorting him next to her. "I'M FREE!" Tynie yells loud enough to echo, Bobby pulling back since they were so close. "I'm glad to have brought that to you baby.." Bobby replies as his wife is then slinking herself against him. "I love you.. I worship you.. I cherish you.." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear. "As I you.." He answers as she is slowly washed down first.

Bobby's hands are powerful-yet-gentle as this happens, him trying to shower her with adoration in that transpiring. The shot to return such presented, Tynie matches his methods perfectly, kissing Bobby afterwards. They again take a bit to break the kiss off, deciding to enjoy it as long as they could. Settling back at the same time, Tynie and Bobby again burst into laughter, this a vindictive one given what recently hit in their home.

Later getting out together, Bobby switches the Jacuzzi tub off as he leads Tynie to dry off. Each doing that for the other, Tynie has a new look of admiration in her eyes for Bobby. "So, how does my Queen wish to celebrate this freedom?" Bobby asks. "Hold it, you mean how do WE plan to celebrate this..right?" Bobby nods as they head back to their room. Right as Tynie splits off from the side-by-side hold the two had resumed, Bobby's phone goes off. "Damn, that was fast!" Bobby chirps, Allyn having their door replaced informed in a text. Also learning that Allyn had found Tynie's Jeep keys and placed a copy of the new lock key for the main entryway door on that ring, Bobby learns that Allyn has to leave and will keep the two posted of any developments. Allyn gets thanked before the device is set down.

"What is it lovie-bear?" Tynie wonders. "Well, I will say this: Allyn is as good as Steve at getting shit done. The door's been replaced and we already have a copy of the keys. Allyn has to leave, and we will be kept posted." Bobby informs as Tynie finishes getting dressed. Following her in that, Tynie then leaps across the bed to get her kit and Bobby's phone having a huge smile on her lips. Rejoining her husband just after, Bobby looks Tynie over with love and a responding-in-kind smile. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie giggles as she checks the majesty of her man out.

"To be honest, I have no idea.." Tynie admits. Bobby mouths "I have one.." Leading his wife out of their room, seeing her kit and his phone pocketed by Tynie, Bobby has a plotting smile on his face. The trek back to their living room being a slow and romanceful one, Tynie brings herself as closely to Bobby as she can. Pulling that off without tripping over her own feet, Bobby tightens an arm around her as something comes into view. "Holy fuckin shit!" Tynie yips as a stainless steel re-inforced door is installed on their main entryway. "Ya read my mind.." Bobby replies, as the two then head for that door, Bobby snaring up Tynie's jeep keys.

Opening that door for her man, Tynie stands back as Bobby walks out first. Securing the home from there, Bobby awaits his wife until the remote break in their closeness is ended. They trek around the house from there, arm-in-arm heading for Tynie's Jeep, her unable to stop smiling. "I have the bravest man alive.." She purringly gloats as Bobby blushes, relaying her smile with his lips. "Thank you beautiful.." He peeps as at last they enter the Jeep, Tynie overtaking the driver's seat after snaring back her keys from Bobby. "I'm gonna spoil the holy hell outta you.." Tynie confesses, driving them away. "Yeah.. expect that in return.." Bobby answers as they travel on. Expecting that, Tynie says nothing as she pulls them into the parking lot of a beachfront coffee shop similar to the one in the huge mall they'd visited.

Hopping out together, Tynie slips the keys to Bobby as he wraps his arm around her upon meeting up. Walking in, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby's face is glowing brightly. "Two of your best coffees, one with four cream and six sugar.. one black. Four cherry danishes." Tynie relays in a giddy voice, the girl on the other side of the counter nodding immediately while going to make that order happen. Sitting at the bar as one, Tynie keeps her eyes on everything resembling a female within range of Bobby. That move isn't lost on him, rather it's reciprocated by him in terms of the males. Everyone else in that shops keeps the hell away from this couple, as one said "The dude took a man out in his house with one shot.. we mess with them.. we are next!" Tynie burst into laughter at that, asking "Bobby-boo.. did you hear that?"

Laughing back with her, Bobby answers "Yes, Tynie-boo I did!" The clerk heard it too, saying scaredly "Your shit's on me..have a good one!" Tynie takes it all up into her hands, the danishes being bagged as the coffees are in a holster. "I just got an idea.. follow me lover.." She whispers to Bobby, who nods as they leave. Bobby driving them off, Tynie says "I'd love to share these, on our private party land.." "Done my love.." Bobby answers taking them straight there.

Parking the Jeep on their private party land, Bobby races to whisk Tynie out. Bobby's hand out for her, Tynie slides out the Jeep as the danishes are taken from her. They settle on the shorefront from there, sitting extra close as the coffees are shared. One sip taken by Bobby he giggles "Honey, ya got em mixed up.." Laughing as she answers, Tynie blurts "I wondered why this tasted off for my liking!" Today is overcast with clouds, so Tynie and Bobby aren't as worried about sunburn, sipping the coffees and feasting on the Danishes in a slow pace. Those ended, Bobby clears it all chucking the remains into the same trash can Thrash used, Tynie noticing something off with the way he's walking although not mentioning it. Tynie arises after, Bobby coming back to wrap his arm around her, the two heading back for the Jeep.

"I say we cap today's freedom celebration clubbing.." Bobby blurts. "Ohh that's not the capper… trust me.." Tynie slips out provocatively as they hop in. Bobby realizes what she meant by that, blushing as he drives them back home. "I take it you know what I mean by that.." Tynie mentions with a giggle. "Ohh, I do.." Bobby responds returning the slight chuckle. They arrive back at the beachhouse a bit later, Tynie hopping out to whisk Bobby from that ride.

Bobby waits her, Tynie's hand extended for him as they briskly walk inside the home. Opening it for her, Bobby stands back until Tynie's inside. Flowing in behind her, Bobby locks up just as Tynie spins on her toes so the two are eye-to-eye."You are seriously brave, Oh my GAWD… Earlier you saved and freed me. Yes, you had backup, and I am happy that Allyn did that, and the C.I. too.. but you stared them both down..so brazenly.. Mmmm sexy.." Tynie purrs at Bobby with a tone laiden in yearning. Bobby answers "I always will too my love.." Tynie grabs him to her tighter by the hips whispering "You didn't catch my tone of voice.. did you?" "Does THIS answer your question?" Bobby replies, shoving himself against her stronger, the notion she implied FAR from eluded from. "I wanna…" Tynie half pleads as Bobby whisks her into a Tarzan carry to their room, his walk still being a bit off from the normal gait. "Bobby!" She yips elatedly. He answers with chuckles, as Tynie felt every dance of his physique except one by her frame, for that moment. Settled onto her feet from second one of being in their room Tynie backbumps the door shut.

"This time, I want it slow and romantic.." Tynie declares. Bobby retorts "As do I.." They disrobe again, Tynie strutting to the bed before Bobby, with a new switch to her hips. Seeing that, Bobby says "Damn you are fine.." Turning about on her heels again, Tynie peeps at him "Damn you're sexy.." Walking to their bed backwards, Tynie plops on and slides her frame so her head hits his pillow. "I love it when you do that.." Bobby commends, slipping onto the bed beside her. "Thanks.." Tynie elates back, sliding herself onto Bobby in a slow-and-teasing way. Bobby then sees Tynie level her weight to her upper forearms, taunting him with the separation between the two. Keeping his eyes on her, Bobby pulls Tynie's arms to his shoulders delicately, changing up her pose totally. "Lay back and enjoy this.." She says to him, converting the position so that Bobby's got a perfect constant grab range of her ass. Tynie slams herself onto Bobby's erection rather hard, then switches the sex up to painstakingly patient. Bobby's hands go right for Tynie's hips as this goes on, bracing her against him as the awareness that for right now Tynie was in charge of the lovemaking plastered all over his mind. Several jumps on him later, Bobby slaps Tynie's ass with a bit of harshness, howling "Ohhh sexy…" Tynie loved the slap to her ass, and in the ensuing moans, asked for more of those. Bobby happily obliges, praying that he doesn't leave a mark.

Throwing her head back, Tynie bellows Bobby's name as she took him in this new way. The sensations are beyond electric for each, their lovemaking retaining the slowness. The next thing Bobby knows, Tynie spins her head towards him and says "Doggie me.." Releasing him just long enough for that to happen, Bobby has his wife in that position before too long. Tynie's shoulders overtaken by Bobby's hands, he is then rammed deeply inside her. The thrusts given mirror those he got, Bobby doing all he can to keep Tynie's requested speed for this intimate sharing alive for some time. Bobby's hands go from Tynie's shoulders to her hips, securing her core onto him. The immensity of his bulging erection inside her causes Tynie to scream out Bobby's name at the top of her lungs. Feeling everything that came after his name being yelled mosh around him, Bobby slurs "Baby want more?" "Yeahhhhh…"Tynie purrs back, as Bobby takes the helm on this sex.

Knowing his wife can handle it rough and tumble, atop of needing to blast off inside her like there's no tomorrow, Bobby kicks the intensity of this lovemaking up. Tynie simply LOVES that, grunting out like mad as he went on. Sliding onto his back, Bobby kept hands on Tynie's hips as the thrusts were not interrupted. "Ohhhh baby.." Tynie yelps, goading her man to keep it up. Tynie gyrating with him in perfect time for a while, Bobby slams himself into her without abandon as the eruption he ached to let out happens. Tynie's flooded moreso than ever with this one, instigating a hellacious climax to rampage through her being. They bellow out one another's names, as if cued to do so simultaneously, as Tynie's hips are freed. Slowly arising from her man, Tynie slips herself to Bobby's hip for a snuggle as the extasy shared is ridden out, Bobby slapping her ass earlier didn't leave any marks, which causes him to glowingly smile upon that discovery.

"My King.. that was…" Tynie slips out happily. "Fucking EPIC!" Bobby finishes for her, the sheer contentment equalized. "Actually, more like EPIC fucking.." Tynie laughs out, getting him to burst into chuckles. Checking him for sunburn, Tynie discovers Bobby's become more ripped than when they left. "Ohh, I'm married to a total hard-bodied stallion.." She relays passionately, her hand trailing Bobby's front slowly. Looking his wife over with a satisfied smile, Bobby takes a hand to venture Tynie's physique as this is mentioned "Ohhh, I'm married to a beauty with an AMAZING taut bod.." They blush together right before return trip to the Jacuzzi tub is made. The walk there being romantically paced, Tynie is soaring on clouds, Bobby joining her.

How one another got wind of that was wordless, each one sighing out while wearing huge ass Cheshire cat smiles. Getting in together, Tynie sets the jets to their maximum. From there she goes in for a wild kiss the minute she and Bobby settle in fully, Bobby meeting her in the middle for it. For a change of pace, Tynie tries to wash Bobby down while kissing him, being far from desiring the kiss to separate. Bobby enjoys that, giggling in the kiss as his wife inadvertently tickles him. After he's washed down, Bobby replies in kind to Tynie's actions, hoping to tickle her back. He does, and since the kiss wasn't broken off yet, Tynie answers him in it's duration with giggles. Breaking off the affections just as breathlessness hits, Bobby and Tynie kick back until the jets rid of the suds upon them. Those eradicated from each, Bobby leads Tynie out of the Jacuzzi tub, only to have her shut it off with a flip of her toes.

Drying off at the same time, Bobby and Tynie are gloating in her unexpected freedom without another syllable uttered. Returning to their room, Bobby takes a shot at strutting before Tynie, who totally ADORES the display of his brooding walk, even with it having a slight difference from how Bobby normally manages that strut. Howling out elatedly at what she's bearing witness to, Tynie allocutes her reaction to Bobby's move keeping words out of it.

Separating to get dressed, Bobby whispers "Something sexy…" "Planned on that.." Tynie answers, as the perfect getup appears in her view. The moment that's on, Tynie goes for the outfits they just got out of and pulls out Bobby's phone and her kit, pocketing both. Bobby dressed soon after, Tynie's thrust into him as her pockets are raided by his hands. Laughing as her move is reversed, Tynie bathes in the connection to her man, only saying "Nice.." Bobby relays "Loved doing that.."

They leave the master bedroom in a bit of a modified slowdance pose, Bobby leading Tynie out as she eyes him over. "So, do we take the Harleys or.." Tynie wonders. "That's for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby confirms with a sneaking smile. What Tynie didn't know is Bobby rigged it so they and the new people in their lives were going to a late lunch instead of having a party. Whisking her to the front door,Bobby has the Jeep keys as Tynie exits the home first.

Bobby breaches the embrace just enough to secure their home behind them. The couple then switch up their closeness so the trek to her Jeep is hip-to-hip, Bobby escorting Tynie in first. After that, he walks to the drivers' side and hops in. Tynie is oblivious to what he has up his sleeves, having just gotten done basking in his power in new ways. The Jeep is then driven off their land, en route to only Bobby knew where. Tynie burst out laughing, the reality that she's across-every-board liberated from her past finally striking. "Before you ask, I am fucking EXTATIC! My Gorgeous got me liberation that I never expected!" Tynie declares between laughs, before continuing "Of course, Allyn and that C.I. had parts in it, but he said that's par for his job.."

Bobby answers chuckling "Happy to have made that happen my sweet.." Their travel enduring for just under an hour, Bobby pulls them right up to Allyn's. Tynie is again given the royalty treatment, as Bobby pulls her from the Jeep through his side. "Loved that.." She mouths at him, Bobby settling them outside the Jeep after. Elya saw that and says "Nice!" Tynie jumps at that, not knowing she was there until then. Walking the two inside, Elya shows off her home to Bobby and Tynie. Thrash and Tiny, Harlei and Anjea are all there, causing Tynie to wonder what's up. "We decided to do a late lunch today instead of a party. Our schedules are gonna be nuts as of tomorrow and everyone here wanted to celebrate meeting you two before ya leave." Thrash explains. "Ohh sweet! You mean meeting and becoming family to us.. right?"Tynie answers, getting a sea of nods from the others. Allyn shows up and guides all the people in his home to their dining area. The couples flow in behind him side-by-side, nothing but contented short laughs heard. "Before you ask.. it was Elya's idea.." Allyn admits. "Sweet." Tynie answers as the group sits around a long table.

The guys on one side, the ladies on the other, Elya arises to serve everyone. Tynie tries to help her, getting a hurt look from Allyn. Sitting back down, Allyn walks up to Tynie and says "No guest of mine does work around here… family or not." Tynie nods with a smile as Allyn goes to join his wife and get everybody served. The moment that all people present have their meal and a beer, Thrash, Allyn, and Harlei shout "Welcome to the family!" Bobby, Anjea, Tynie, Tiny, and Elya fire back "You too!" The beers sipped and the food devoured, all of them later go for small talk.

Bobby then calls Tynie over to him with the curling of his finger, all but Thrash not knowing why. She complies with that call-over and ducks away to check her levels. Being golden, Tynie packs up and pockets her kit before returning to the others. Thrash asks "Bobby… can I tell em?" "Y'all.. I'm diabetic. Thrash knows because I had issues with it a couple days ago at his place." Tynie interjects as she sat down. Elya and the other ladies look at Tynie with concern, before learning "I'm good y'all.. chill." A bit more small talk goes down, then everyone hugs one another. Splitting off to make good on their separate day's itineraries, Tynie and Bobby are last to leave. "We'll stay in touch.. I'll see to it.."Elya says as the look of worry about that hits Tynie's eyes. "Rock on.." She answers as Allyn escorts them out happily. Bobby then lifts Tynie clean off of her feet and chariots her to the Jeep, placing his wife in the drivers seat with a short kiss.

Driving them home, Tynie hears Bobby laughing out of nowhere, and instead of asking joins him *Hell, he probably has something sweet rigged.. don't want to ruin the presentation.* She thinks to herself as they travel on. Suddenly stopping the laughs, Bobby looks his wife over with a romantic luster to his eyes. "I've had a blast being here, after all I am at the hip of the sexiest thing alive.." Tynie peeps out, her laughs ending as well. "I've had a great time as well, I am at the hip of a total drop-dead sexy mama.." Bobby shoots back as his woman parks the Jeep in their driveway.

Hopping out to escort him into the house, Tynie sashays across the Jeep with a new slip-and-taunt to her hips. "Ohhh hell yeahhh.." Bobby yowls out lowly as Tynie pulls him from the ride. Slipping him onto the ground, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear and giggles out "You didn't expect THAT did ya?" Shaking his head, Bobby provides his answer. Walking into the home together, Bobby snares Tynie up closer to him, taking one arm to steal back the Jeep keys. Opening the house for his wife, Bobby slides back a bit, only to be pulled back to Tynie's hip.

Shutting and securing the house door from there, Bobby pulls one arm away from her as Tynie awaits him. "Elya acts like me.. totally taking charge on that keeping in touch bit.." Tynie relays. "Yeah.. she does." Bobby fires off, as his wife damn near lays him flat to the floor going in for some affection. Assuring in her own right Bobby'd not be hurt by that move, Tynie's hads go for the back of his head in a mix of protection and tussling his curls. *She's never pulled this one on me…* Bobby thinks, totally loving the new slickness to Tynie's last actions. Slowly steadying himself and she to standing, Bobby returns the defensive-backed move to Tynie. They wind up kissing every last step to the couch, plopping onto it at the same time.

*Damned phone!* Tynie thinks to herself, scoring Bobby's device from his pocket. "Fuckin A!" Tynie howls out celebratingly as Allyn has texted saying Tatjana took herself out in prison. Seeing that over his wife's shoulder, Bobby adds "What you said." "So love, is there ANYTHING else I can do to show my gratitude for the freedom you gave earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Only this…" Bobby says, engulfing her in a tight bearhug as they are slid across the couch so both can kick their feet up on an armrest. "Ohhh hell yeahh…" Tynie purrs as one of her favorite places abounds her frame. "Do you have ANY idea what you did for me today?" Tynie wonders. "Given how you've been trying to keep me on a pedestal since, yeah. Babylove, I HATE pedestals. We are equals, and you've done the same for me.." Bobby answers, catching the undertone of Tynie's behavior and calling it out. "I know babe, and I remember telling you the same thing.."Tynie answers, getting Bobby to smirk. *Busted* Bobby thought to himself, replacing the smirk with a full-on smile.

"Ohh I do have one more gift for you today.." Bobby trails off. "Really?" Tynie wonders, leaning her head so that Bobby can look directly into her eyes. "Yeah, our four wheeler and Harleys are gonna meet us in New York.. that's all I'm saying." Her jaw speeds down in shock, Tynie squealing out choppedly alongside that.A few minutes after that had gone on, she yelps elatedly "Bobby Goren.. I LOVE YOU!" "I love you too Tynie Goren.." He answers, setting off on a nibble kiss trek down her cheek.

Chills of love shot clean through Tynie with every small kiss, being declared in yips and a broadening smile. Tilting her head so that Bobby doesn't have to crouch his neck so much, Tynie purrs out "Mmmm, yeah sexy.." Arriving at the base of her neck, Bobby leaves just enough of a love bite to mark Tynie as his romantic territory, but not huge enough to be seen across the room. Contorting her lips to his neck, Tynie slithers around so that her hickey is near the same place his was on her body, keeping the parameters equal. "Mmmm.. yeahh hottie.." Bobby howls out as Tynie's mouth is tattooing a love bite on his body, hers being finished.

Lifting herself from that pose, they say together "Love you, and that was HOT!" Bobby then raises a hand from Tynie's lap to stroke her hair, asking "How the hell'd I get so lucky?" "I ask myself the same thing." Tynie answers reaching an arm up Bobby's chest and petting his curls with her hand. "You sent chills up my spine a few minutes ago.." Tynie informs, as Bobby follows "As you did me.." Just then Bobby's phone goes off, him racing to answer it before Tynie tries to. Steve was on the other end, with a bit of news "Man, I can't get you two a private Jet home until Sunday. I got your other new rides to be delivered already. Before Tynie asks, we are ALL fine. Tynie's clients haven't called either, so apparently they're good." "It's alright man, just text me when that jet's ready." Bobby answers as they hang up. "We have until Sunday here, everyone's fine. Baby gets to chill.." Bobby declares, Tynie realizing who'd just called with that, confirming. "Cool. You mean WE get to chill… I won't do that without my man.." Bobby nods as his phone is set on the coffee table, Tynie reconfiguring herself so his pecs are her pillow. Hearing his heartbeat, Tynie sighs out softly as to her it pounds out the love oozing from her man.

"You look so Stunning as always.." He whispers, causing Tynie to blush. "You look beyond phenomenal yourself..as always." She whispers back as the two realize they have some alone time before clubbing. Nothing else said for awhile, Bobby watches over Tynie with a protective adoration as she mellows out in his arms. "Baby.. why are you not fully relaxing?" Tynie wonders, catching wind of Bobby's actions. "Trying to.. oh hell with it!" He answers, leaning back against the armrest under them as she's kept tightly embraced. *Sighs* "Now that's better.." Tynie chides in a giddy tone. "You're right.. it is.." Bobby sighs back, both at last totally comfortable. *He was still worried over me, after this morning..* Tynie thinks to herself. *I saved her today, but I want my woman safe! She's right, this is awesome..* Bobby thinks to himself.

"Honey, I love it when you guard me. However, that does not mean I want that ever-loving heart burdened with a constant worry over me. You've known when to step up in my defense, go with that instinct please.."Tynie begs, somehow knowing Bobby had mixed thoughts. "As you wish, just know what you asked for is reversed.."He replies happily. "I don't think we'd have it any other way!"Tynie laughs out, getting Bobby to join her in the laughter.

Just then a storm barrels around the beach house, Bobby whispering "We have until Sunday lover.." "We sure do.. and something tells me we don't have to use up the VIP passes all in one trip. After All, Steve had a HUGE hand in this being put together and we BOTH know what kinda sneaky man HE is.." Tynie shoots back with a shit-eating grin. "True." Bobby realizes, his wife was accurate again. *She knew… HOW?" Bobby wonders. "You forget, I am not the only one who rolls top of the line. Not only that, Steve and the others have drilled it into my head that rushing about for us in non-emergency situations is not right by them, so it was easy to catch on to.." Tynie admits. "Damn you're good!" Bobby boasts, only to be told "Yeah.. well I was taught by the Ever-gorgeous master.."

Bobby then blushing with a remote bow, Tynie gets her answer to that before going on. "Oh, and before that intimately brilliant mind you have even goes there: Don't think my knowing how to figure this out means surprising me is harder. Consider it a shot to go totally mysterious positively while showing me just what you can do with that intellect.." "You can read me like a book, very nice. Oh, and as for your wishes.. consider them granted.." Bobby replies, the blush on his cheeks remaining. Bowing remotely with her own blush, Tynie answers "Before ya say it.. I planned on seeing you reversing my wishes.." Laughing as his wife read him further than he expected, Bobby blurts "We make the PERFECT couple." Joining him, Tynie says "Umm DUH!"

No other words left either of their lips, only bursted laughter at that, each one basking in the contentment. Slipping a hand to her pocket, Tynie removes her kit and slides it next to Bobby's phone, only to put both her arms outside his after. "Pity..I'm all dressed up, sexy as my man asked, with no place to go.." Tynie purrs out jokingly, both ending the laughter. "That only means I am the only one to see you like this, just as I want it." Bobby replies. "Someone's being territorial.." Tynie slurs out as Bobby nods proudly. "Truth be told, I REALLY don't like it when other bitches get to see my man in all his hotness, outfitted all sexy.." Tynie admits, getting back "Someone's territorial.." Proudly nodding to that, Tynie gives Bobby his answer.

*So THAT's why he got me NYPD tops in HIS Size..* Tynie realizes as a glow hits her eyes. *THAT's why my baby wouldn't do the NYPD training without me..* Bobby becomes aware, the glow reiterated in his eyes. Snuggling up to him as tightly as she could, Tynie flails her hair over his pecs, the ends resting just under his Adam's apple. "Ti Amo my Adonis.." Tynie whispers.. "Ti Amo my Athena.." Bobby slips out in kind. A romantically content silence then invoked between them, Tynie and Bobby spend time simply cuddling each other. All Bobby heard were the periodic elated purrs emanating from Tynie's lips as his frame abounded hers. Tynie simply got wind of the loving sighs coming out of Bobby's mouth, as they both elected not to speak while in this embrace. Looking over her with amour, Bobby sees Tynie so comfy she could sleep and smiles from ear-to ear.

Her hair then tossled to one side, he laughs out breaking the silence "It was tickling me.." "My intention exactly. You were being too serious when I first got this comfortable.. had to change that SOMEHOW." Tynie confesses, lifting her head just enough for their eyes to meet. Batting her eyes at him, Tynie tries a new way to turn on the charms. The move working like magic, Bobby lifts them off the couch leaving everything on the coffee table. "Where to my Queen?" Bobby asks as Tynie's in his arms like the house was a threshold. "Anywhere you wanna go my King..You know I will follow you wherever.." Tynie relays with a smile.

Looking directly into Tynie's eyes, Bobby diverts his nose to her cheek and gives half an eskimo kiss before wondering "What if I wanted to follow my Queen while keeping you in your favorite place?" "Ohhh Hubby, alright then.. let's be alone.. you know where.." Tynie answers, returning the half eskimo kiss. Giggling at that, Bobby says "Yes my wifey.. I do.." Taking her straight to their room Tynie giggles with him as indeed she is in one of her favorite places.

The giggles on Tynie's side ending, she admits "We haven't been totally alone in forever. I mean we've always had a phone by us wondering when or if it'd go off and end our time together. Steve has everything handled and we can't get to New York til Sunday. Besides, I just wanna be romanced by my Lovie.." Hearing that stuns Bobby, who then realizes she was right. The cuteness in Tynie's voice as that admission rolled out makes Bobby smile broader as he mouths "I like that idea.." Laying her onto the mattress gently, Bobby frees Tynie's feet of the heels saying "I know what these have done to my beauty.." Looking at him with love, Tynie wonders how he gathered that as her feet are then massaged slow and gently."Ohhhh.." She rails out, feeling the tension from those heels being removed from her.

"You're right you know, about us and phones." Bobby tells her,keeping up the massage until Tynie starts laughing her ass off from it tickling. "I'm gonna get you for that!" She jokes, arising from the bed and reaching for Bobby. Tynie's feet landing on the floor beside the bed, Bobby realizes she was serious as his body is scored up to her rather abruptly with a potent tightness. "I wasn't right. I sensed that's what you wanted.." Tynie says with a his throat, Bobby shakes his head at what she just let out, saying nothing.

"You're right.. it's what WE wanted.." Bobby whispers as they eskimo kiss. Tynie's eyes light up like Hollywood spotlights at that, as Bobby then lays her back onto the bed saying "You relax my Lovely.." He's then pulled onto the bed next to her, Tynie flowing to where her hands soon reach his feet. "I'm gonna worship my King properly.." She whispers next-to-inaudibly as Bobby's shoes are chucked aside. "Expect that returned.." Bobby answers in a taunting singsong voice, his size thirteen feet liberated. Tynie massaging them very slowly, Bobby howls out just as she gets to his left ankle, and not in contentment. "Oh my God.. when?!" Tynie worries. "Yesterday when we shopped." Crying softly as he didn't tell her about it sooner, Tynie pulls away to get ice for that injury. Wrapping a fistful of ice inside one of her shirts, Tynie knots it just enough to keep that in place as soon as the minifridge door is punched shut.

"You didn't tell me baby.. why?" Tynie asks. "I wasn't hurting and didn't want my gorgeous all concerned on our vacation." Bobby admits,and in that hurts Tynie. "Babylove, that is NOT how I wanna relax.. EVER. If you're hurt, whether or not it bugs you… Tell me please!" Tynie wails as both her hands wrap around the icepack she made as it's placed to Bobby's ankle. Looking away from his wife, Bobby mutters "Yes my Queen..I'm sorry." Nudging the tears away with an edge of the top that is holding Bobby's ice, Tynie nods, not speaking back.

A silence that does not speak of romance or happiness envelops them, Bobby at last crouching slightly to witness his wife's care of that hurt ankle. "Hotness, please forgive me. I wanted to keep you smiling, staying happy during our vacation." "Bobby, I get that and love you for it. Thing is, you have always taken from your happiness to care for me, let me return the favor.." Tynie answers, the tears ending as her top and hands are soon caked in the remnants from the icepack. Seeing what Tynie did to make that pack, Bobby ponders "Baby, you used one of your most liked tops to do this for me?" "Yes my King.." Tynie says dismembering the icepack and slipping that top into the duffle bag. Sitting back in a mix of shock and shame, Bobby says softly "I love you my Queen."

Hearing that, Tynie scrounges around for a bandage that will fit Bobby's ankle. Soon finding one, Tynie compacts herself at Bobby's feet as that ankle is soon half wrapped with professional precision. "Yeah, I had to do this myself one too many times.. can ya tell?" Tynie lets out. Reaching out to stop her, Bobby says "Yeah, and those days are over.I am sorry for not telling you sooner.. please forgive me.." Gazing her husband dead on in the eyes, Tynie mouths "I have.."

Kissing briefly, Tynie seals those words with passion as her hands go from Bobby's ankle to his cheeks. They end that kiss with giggles as each one balances their forehead on the other's. Petting Bobby from his cheeks back to his feet, Tynie purrs out as if to say without words that "It's forgotten." Enjoying his wife's every last touch upon him, Bobby stops Tynie in that move when her hands reach his hips. "That can wait.. I must worship my Queen appropriately." He tells her in a deep and sultry voice. Pulling her up to the bed from there, Bobby snuggles Tynie with all he has, kissing her everyplace his lips could reach. Tynie throws her head back at that, allowing her man more room to maneuver without ending the hold. "I love you." "I worship you." "I cherish you." "I don't deserve you." Bobby says between kisses, the last one stunning Tynie. "What do you mean you don't deserve me?!" She howls, batting Bobby away. "I've been hurting you a lot this vacation, and lately. I can tell by how often you keep silent, and I swore I'd never hurt you. I failed you on that. Which is why I say I don't deserve you." Bobby confesses.

"Bobby, Pay attention to this. We are in love, and so damned what we aren't perfect constantly? I mean upkeeping THAT would be Im-fucking-possible! Yes I have been hurt, but I bet my ass I've hurt you too. We DO deserve one another, and the fact that we are still one PROVES that.. unless…" Tynie replies, trailing off. "Tynie, listen please. There is NOBODY else with me, so don't even think like that. I admit you're right about the perfection thing. We are one still and I see now you had one hell of a point." Bobby tells her. "Oh God, did we just.." Tynie cries, grabbing Bobby up with every ounce of power to her person. "No baby, we didn't fight.." Bobby consoles, noting the sheer strength of Tynie's crying against him. "I don't wanna fight with you baby, I've been through that too much before.. please don't make me endure it again..I'll give you everything you want.. just please.. no fights.." Tynie bawls out as Bobby pets her back.

*Fighting with me scares her THAT badly? Oh Lord.. my poor Angel's been through hell..* Bobby thinks to himself as his wife silently lets tears rage her face. "Angel, please know I love you. I don't want you to give me anything more than that. Just love me.." Bobby whispers as his hands snail to Tynie's face and start batting away tears. "You have that, you deserve me.. please don't ever claim different again." Tynie begs. Shaking as the tears end, Tynie's grateful to be self-braced onto Bobby or else she'd practically convulse on the bed. "I swear it babe, please calm down.." Bobby vows gently. Feeling every tremor to his wife's body against him, Bobby races his arms around her hips. Tynie then knocks Bobby against the bed with a modified bearhug, whispering "I will.. God I love you Bobby.." "I love you too Tynie.." He trails gently. "What's wrong with me lover? I'm supposed to be having the time of my life and here I am bawling my ass off.." Tynie wonders.

"Nothing is wrong with you babe, you have had fun. I've seen it in the way your beautiful eyes have lit up. You needed to let this out. To be honest, I suspected something was wrong but didn't want to push the issue." Bobby relays. "Gorgeous, next time you have one of those hunches.. Please pull me aside and see if I need to talk. Don't think that's pushing issues until I say so. Same goes for you..OK?" Tynie resolves, slowly calming down. "Genius." Bobby confirms as he witnesses his wife slink back to wrapping his ankle.

"Until this is healed, my King is not to try and chariot me about..I don't want it made worse." Tynie says with a resuming giddiness. That done, Bobby sees Tynie slide onto the bed next to him, arms outstretched. "Baby was right about something else too. We've needed this time away from everything that will disturb us." Bobby admits with a smile, about to slip into her embrace when Tynie urgently changes the way they chilled. Tynie flipped herself to where Bobby's ankle is across her frame, thusly rerouting how he laid on the bed. Gasping at that display, Bobby whispers while shaking his head "My Queenie...No…" Tynie tries her hand at the lost pup look, only to have it fail miserably. Bobby reaches an arm back and pulls a couple pillows from behind them, settling those for his injury, saying in actions that Tynie's attempt at being Bobby's human footrest was not something he liked.

Insistent upon keeping him off that ankle and relaxed, Tynie lays that part of her man to the pillows. Sliding off the bed to get them something to drink, Tynie does so with minimal sightloss on the hurt ankle. "You did the same thing for me.." She admonishes with a grin, the minifridge shut with her foot as two beers are in her hands. Taking both from her, Bobby says "Come here baby.." Slipping next to him, Tynie awaits sharing in the drinks as Bobby saw fit. Bobby then sets his beer aside, opening hers first, then does the same for himself.

"Thank you for the best in my life baby.." They toast together, smiling as the beers are sipped from there. Once those are done, Tynie grabs both bottles and chucks them into the trash without leaving Bobby's hip,impressing him greatly. Tynie discovered that much by seeing a glowing on Bobby's face. "Honey, I love that you are so willing to make me happy. I just didn't like it when you tried to have my ankle across you like that. You are my Queen, my royalty, and not something for me to use like furniture. I know your motives were good, but please don't do it again.." Bobby admits. "Sure thing my royalty, I got ya." Tynie answers, realizing what he was trying not to say alongside what he actually declared.

Shaking her head briefly, Tynie admits back "I should have known you wouldn't like that… Jeez I can be so blonde sometimes!" Laughing after that admission ceased, Tynie tried lightening the mood. Catching her move, Bobby laughed right with Tynie before petting her hair gently. "You are MY hot as hell blonde.." He says in Tynie's ear, the deep sultry tones resuming. Turning her head so Bobby's earlobe is within nipping range Tynie poses "I've never told you what that deep voice does to me.. have I?" Shaking his head Bobby replies, keeping quiet to learn what Tynie'd say next. "It arouses and inspires me actually. You got the arousal part.. A LOT in this vacation time. As for the inspiration, kick back and allow me to show ya.." Bobby learns as Tynie goes from seated beside him to straddling his hips.

Flittering her lips over every inch of him not clothed, Tynie shows off new moves that leave Bobby breathless in seconds. *My GAWD.. this is HOT!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie kept on going with the flittering kisses until she was nearly folded in half. Gazing up at her man, Tynie wonders silently if Bobby liked it all. Taking her up into his arms, Bobby modifies a threshold carry as he answers her unspoken question. "Baby.. that was SPICY HOT!" "The best for my man.. nothing less.." Tynie replies modestly, bowing halfway, before continuing. "Ohhh, and you're not the only one with an unleashed inner beast.I mean that both intimately and romantically by the way." "I didn't think I was.." Bobby answers smiling. Lifting her head from the remotely bowed pose, Tynie lines it with the top of Bobby's shoulder before mentioning "I'm satisfied, like never before.. you know what I mean.." "Definitely, as I am.." Bobby says back, Tynie laying herself across him by slipping her legs out from his arms. "I don't want you darting about on that ankle lovie.. I swear I will be right back.." Tynie declares, her frame arising from Bobby and the bed. "Alright babe..I'll be waiting.." Bobby retorts with a smile.

Leaving the room in a bit of a rush, Tynie is soon in possession of Bobby's phone and her kit. "My baby has to wait on me hand and foot, because of an injury.. on her vacation…" Bobby pines as Tynie makes her way back to him. "Now Studly, I don't Have to.. I get to.. There's a difference." Tynie consoles as her kit and his phone are set to the endtable closest to Bobby. "Get to? Huh?" Bobby wonders, tilting his head.

"Figured you'd do that, let me explain. You have been beyond hellbent upon watching over me when my diabetes kicks the shit out of me. This is just a shot for me to return the regards." Tynie concludes as Bobby sets his head away from being tilted. "First my woman uses one of her most liked tops for my icepack, now this.." He mutters ashamedly. "Unh Unh. No shame, babe.I want to do this, please. It's another way for me to love on you. We can't have too many of those.." Tynie shoots back as Bobby realizes again she has a point and his shame slowly leaves. "I am so lucky…" Bobby purrs out as Tynie snuggles up to him, her arms soon around his shoulders. "That's what I wanna hear.. my man being happy.." Tynie relays as she nuzzles his cheek.

Feeling every nuzzle from Tynie, Bobby starts giggling like a schoolgirl. "What? I can't love on my man?" She queries after her ears are graced with the giggles. "I never said that. Just haven't seen you act like this before.. it's cute." Bobby answers, going in to return the nuzzles. "Now to keep you happy.." She trails off. "Don't try to plan that, just let it happen.." Bobby interjects, knowing from the look in Tynie's eyes that she was beginning to worry.

Nodding at that, Tynie changes the topic entirely. "Thank you SO much for giving me this freedom.. you know what I mean by that.." Bobby hears giggled out. "It was my honor, after all, you did the same for me.." He relays meekly as Tynie reaches over to have their dinner ordered. "Baby's taking the rest of our time together in Hawaii off from cooking..if I have anything to say about it!" She chirps as his phone is stolen off the endtable. Laughing loudly, Bobby answers "Yes dear.." Soon as their meal is ordered, Tynie then slides Bobby's phone back to charging and says "I get to do something else too.." She plots. "Which is?" Bobby poses as Tynie's arms go from about his shoulders to around his hips. "This.." She answers, pulling him slowly off the bed, giving Bobby just enough time to score up his phone and the diabetic kit.

Settling herself to the edge of the bed first, Tynie picks up Bobby's injured ankle and holds it in midair by crutching it in her elbow. Bobby is then pocketing the phone and her kit as Tynie wraps the arm not holding his hurt ankle up around his shoulders. "No way baby.. that'll hurt you.." Bobby chides discovering what his wife was trying to do. Seeing he was right, Tynie then slowly lowers his injured ankle down, praying he doesn't try to walk on it.

Bobby looks Tynie dead to rights in the eyes and says "I hate being such a bother.." "You are no bother.." Tynie consoles as her frame becomes Bobby's way to keep the weight off that injury, the two slowly clearing out of their room. *I'm ruining her vacation.. she won't admit it but I am..* Bobby thinks to himself, looking away from Tynie remotely. *He's not ruining a damn thing.. how to make my man see that.. that's the question..* Tynie thinks to herself, as Bobby's directed to the couch. Setting him across it first, Tynie goes to the area of that furniture where his feet are.

The injured ankle babied onto her lap, Tynie whispers "Nothing's ruined.. we just have more reason to be alone together.." Bobby sees the pain in her eyes after that's let out and realizes his macho side genuinely stung Tynie. "Babylove.. I'm…Sorry.." Bobby chirps out, setting his feet away from Tynie's lap. Tynie wonders why just as the door is knocked on. Darting to answer it, Bobby sees his wife open the house for Thrash. "Hey guys." Thrash says as the meal's handed over. "Thanks man.. now stay in touch dammit!" Tynie says, hugging Thrash when Tiny says back "Oh.. we WILL." Tiny and Thrash leave as Tynie walks the meal over to the coffee table, stopping only to get she and Bobby drinks afterwards from the minifridge. Slipping herself to the couch after punching that appliance's door shut, Tynie serves Bobby first. Then sitting as she was before Thrash got there, Tynie nudges Bobby and motions for him to eat first. "No way hottie.. we are equals.." He answers, as they finally have dinner together.

Dinner over with, Tynie pops Bobby's drink then her own, smiling. Still stung by it all, given his stubborn macho side rearing it's head, Bobby trails off "Honey…" He only to get interrupted "Hey now, when my ankle was fucked up you didn't let me do next to anything.. just returning the favor." "True.." Bobby admits, returning the smile as Tynie arose to clear it all. "Does she realize that I hurt knowing that my damned ankle is causing her to leap about?" Bobby cries out softly as Tynie returns. "I do, and baby that's how I felt when I had it happen.." She answers, cuddling Bobby so his head is on her bust.

Minutes later, Bobby sighs out just as Tynie did earlier muttering "Now I'm in my paradise.." "Good, you enjoy it lover.." Tynie replies, just happy to hold him close. "I am sorry though my Queen. I forgot what it means to you to do this.." He confesses, kissing where Tynie's heart can be felt. "There's never a need for sorry on that, I take it as a shot to show you. We don't want our love only declared by sex and material gifts, so this is another way.." Tynie absolves, petting Bobby's curls as a prayer goes out silently that his ankle will heal soon. "That is true, but there's no excuse for me to have forgotten that.." Bobby shoots back, as tears hit Tynie's chest. Lifting his head to wipe those away, Tynie shakes her head and says "We've had some serious shit hit us a couple times while here, it's all good. You didn't really forget, it just slipped your mind in the heat of those moments." Tynie resolves as Bobby's face resumes glowing.

"You are perfect for me, you know that right?"He wonders, as she nods with a huge smile. "As you are for me.." Bobby hears as Tynie plasters a hot kiss to his lips. The storm which raged around their beach house finally ends, as Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, the kiss taking seemingly forever to cease. Pulling away slowly as breathlessness encroached upon the two, Tynie mutters "I love you Bobby.." Resting his forehead against hers, Bobby mouths "As I you Tynie.." "Is my Mr. Wonderful still kicking that fine ass over this ankle injury?" Tynie wonders, Bobby closing his eyes with a nod in reply. "That ends right now, please. You know that kills me inside.." Tynie begs as Bobby pets her heartbeat softly. The pounding from her chest boasts that what she uttered was an understatement, Bobby saying gently "I'm sorry my Lovely.. let me make it up to you.." "Just snuggle me close.." Tynie answers, Bobby's arms engulfing her in a tight hug immediately after.

"I am so sorry, your love is perfect. I can't say it enough, my idiocies have wrecked your vacation. I know you don't agree with that, but to me they have.." Bobby pines as Tynie pets his back. "Bobby, that hurts. It's not true.." Tynie cries out, tightening the snuggle as this plea rings out "Please hush… go back to enjoying your paradise.." Nuzzling her chest, Bobby obeys at once, knowing that it's best for him to just shut up for right then.

"Babe, I love it when you are macho in my defense. God that is so fucking HOT, but the timing of your macho side in this is WAY off.." Tynie realizes aloud. "Sei my Queen.." Bobby mutters, her realization striking his heart and head at the same time. Tynie then resumes petting down Bobby's spine, trying with that to boot any tensions from him as gently as she could. "That feels soo good.."Bobby moans out as Tynie's hands start to work out the tensions he withheld.

"I wanna do something special for my King.. thing is.. what I need is back in our room." Tynie plots, getting Bobby to arise from her. Holding a hand out for his wife, Bobby is situated so the ankle in a wrap doesn't have any weight on it, using the couch armrest to crutch himself while pocketing her kit and his phone. Immediately wrapping herself up around him so that leg is in midair, Tynie whispers "Don't contest this time.. I felt the throbs of that ankle.. Sexy's hurting.." Nodding, Bobby admits that and accepts her wishes, only to be halfway reverse charioted to their room. Arriving there, Bobby is whisked to the bed and set on his stomach, still able to breathe.

Kneeling before him, Tynie unwraps the ankle and discovers why it was throbbing. "My poor gorgeousness.." She mutters as the ankle shows signs of returned swelling. "I'll take care of that.." She answers lightly, arising to get out of her current getup. Retrieving the same top that was used in the last icepack making, Tynie repeats that with one change: Lightly tying it around the ankle after the top is knotted. Bobby slowly situated himself as to get disrobed, sensing that what Tynie had planned wouldn't go well if he were still clothed. The icepack was undisturbed in that, as Bobby got undressed in a flash so that Tynie wouldn't have to wait for completing her plot. Right before Tynie got back on the bed, Bobby went back to laying as she had originally settled him.

Tynie heading back to the minifridge, shepulls out a special rub and the moment that appliance is closed, goes back to use the rub on Bobby. Beginning at his feet, Tynie manages to get the rub on his ankle without disturbing the icepack's post much. "Aww baby.. ohhhh yeahhh.." Bobby howls out. Tynie kept on, her hands working softly across her husband's body, only to be greeted by Bobby resuming the moans of happiness. "Anything for my baby.. and I mean ANYTHING.." Tynie purrs, as her hands are massaging all over his ass and hips. "I didn't even know we had this.." Bobby trails off."Yeah.. Spring Breeze is a snot.. she and Treena became fast friends and BAM.." Tynie confesses laughingly. "Wait.. you're massaging me with Cherokee oils?" Bobby asks stunned.

"Like I said.. Anything for my baby.." Tynie answers. "Awww, lovie…" Bobby slurs out as his wife takes her time finishing the massage. Allowing those oils to do their thing, Bobby says not another word, getting Tynie to blush and smile silently in tow. *Damn, this stuff feels AMAZING!* Bobby thinks to himself. *Why did my man think I wouldn't use my native people's oils in a massage for him? Oh wait.. his macho side.. DUH!* Tynie thinks to herself, as Bobby is soon comfortable enough to doze off, but he doesn't. "That's right sugar, you relax.. I got this.." Tynie says gently as the check of her levels is soon underway.

Being golden on those the kit is laid down as Tynie tries to put the new massage rub away in the minifridge, only to be stopped by Bobby. "Hey now,it's my turn.." He says with a smile so broad that Tynie melts in her spot. Bobby shows Tynie that although he's injured a bit, he will still be a gentleman, layin her across the bed as she did him. Her frame stretched out across the bed where Bobby was just relaxing, Tynie purrs out "Baby… you didn't have to.." "Yes, I did. My beautiful has been working hard on keeping me relaxed since discovering my ankle was hurt. This is part of my way to thank you.." Bobby replies with a smile. Tynie melts against the mattress upon hearing that, Bobby's words striking her heart with a happy hardness.

Nothing else said, Bobby does Tynie's massage almost perfectly matching how his was handled, the sole difference being she didn't have an icepack to contend with. "Aww sugar… ohhh yeahhh.." She groans out as Bobby kept on going. Taking his sweet time, Bobby makes damned sure his wife has no tensions to her build. "You're perfect for me, ya know that right?" Tynie wonders as Bobby later lays beside her with his arm draped across her shoulders. "Of course I do.." He answers going in for a kiss. Again, the two do not split off until neither can breathe well, resting their heads together forehead-to-forehead.

"I'm gonna spoil you rotten dammit!" Tynie yips elatedly. "I don't expect anything less. Oh, but you should pretty much see that reversed.." Bobby yelps back just as contentedly. Reaching across his wife, Bobby sets his phone to charging as Tynie eyes him over. "So fuckin sexy.." She mutters lowly as Bobby lays back next to her. "So are you.."Bobby answers, his eyes slowly scoping Tynie out. She slinks out from under his embrace, bringing the hurt ankle to her lap as the icepack and wrap are taken off after setting her kit by Bobby's phone.

"You are not about to risk sleeping in these.." Tynie announces, the wrap set by her kit and the top used in the icepack making tossed directly onto the floor at the bed's edge in a bag Tynie'd not accessed since they got to Hawaii, their catch-all carryon one. "Just like you are not about to keep using one of your favorite tops for my icepack.." Bobby relates, sliding away to toss that shirt into the duffle bag. Sliding back to his wife's hip, Bobby reveals an icepack wrap that was kept at the edge of the bed, that Tynie didn't know they had. "I swear.." She mutters. "I know, just like I didn't expect us to actually need this.." Bobby confirms, going to the minifridge to get them drinks and toss that icepack wrap inside, as well as put the new massage rub away.

The minifridge punched shut after, Bobby serves Tynie first, then himself. The drinks opened simultaneously, the couple again says nothing as they are enjoyed. "Hmmm.. we got it good.." Tynie purrs out as her man rids of the bottles from those drinks some time later. "Exactly.." Bobby relays in kind, taking Tynie up in a very powerful embrace. "Thank you baby.. for everything.." They say together as the embrace is turned into their nightly snuggle position. Tynie relents an arm away just long enough to cover them in the sheet, returning it to Bobby's shoulders immediately after. Tynie and Bobby deeply kissing in their wait for slumber, which arrived just as they split off. The two snuggle closely, Tynie refusing to try playing footsie with Bobby given his injury. He knew why she didn't allow that, realizing it fully as Tynie pulled her pillows so they could be shared.

Although their time away got extended, AGAIN, Tynie's cross tattoo didn't flinch. The heavenly observers were happy-yet-busy in keeping everyone who mattered safe. Bobby and Allyn did give Tynie a priceless gift:her total freedom from the agonies that are her past. Allyn didn't seek out payback for that, his honor code and position with the Force refusing to allow that. As for Bobby, Tynie's love is enough, and now that he's the one with a fucked up ankle, she will treat him as Bobby did her when that was true in reverse. Keeping things equal, even in the light of Tynie's unexpected freedoms, Bobby is absolutely hellbent upon returning every regard he gets. Today had some changes, a lot of them unpredicted, and yet still wound up great for these two.

To think, all Tynie wanted was time away from New York with Bobby. Now things she craved in secret are real…


	54. 54

Title: Reconnections at the Beach

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine

* * *

Tynie awakens first on the next day, slipping a brief kiss to Bobby's lips before slinking out of the embrace to check his ankle. Seeing that although it was elevated there was swelling, she slides off the bed and sets to wrapping it and using the new icepack wrap over the bandage. Keeping totally quiet as that happened, she went from there to check her sugars. Again golden in terms of her levels, the kit is stashed aside as Tynie at last gets dressed. Returning to his end table, she scores up Bobby's phone and pockets it before walking out of the master bedroom backwards to make him breakfast. "I hope he sleeps well, I want this to be a surprise.." Tynie purrs out softly as the beachhouse from the master bedroom to the kitchen is cleared.

Trying in earnest to keep the silence up, Tynie manages to fix the meal with minimal noise, only to carry it back to Bobby on a tray. He awakes just as Tynie slips back onto the bed, muttering gingerly "You didn't have to.." "I wanted to…" She answers, serving her husband. Witnessing that he's about to eat without her, Bobby shakes his head and says "We share this, I refuse to eat before my Queen any other way.." Giggling at that, Tynie starts in on granting his request, the meal split equally. That over with, Bobby slips the tray to their feet and goes to get them each something out of the minifridge to drink. His phone vibrates in Tynie's pocket, her darting away remotely to answer it. "Hey Tynie, I just wanted to let you know that in terms of the private jet.. it won't be Sunday. I was misinformed. It'll be more around Wednesday." Steve tells her. "It happens man, I assume that there was some kind of technical glitch with the scheduling system. Thanks for tellin me. I also presume the others are fine.." Tynie answers. "Yep, oh and Lysa's counseling isn't on you anymore. The doctor's wife found out he was a filandering fucktard and made it to where he pays for it, in writing and had that made legally binding. She said it was either that or a VERY public divorce. I don't mean to bug you on the vacation but since there was a change on when you two get home.."Steve fires back. "Dude, you went with your gut.. we are all good.. later." Tynie says, Steve concurring as they hang up.

"Dear Lord, there's a woman out there who is more vengeful than me!" Tynie yips as Bobby serves her drink over, his phone then pocketed. "Really?" Bobby wonders, learning. "Yeah, Lysa's counseling is on the doctor. Apparently the wife of that doc found out he's a filandering fucktard and gave him a choice: Cover Lysa's counseling IN FULL, or face a VERY public divorce. We got til Wed. here, Steve found out the private jet company's scheduling system was corrupted and that was the earliest they could after the fact. They suspect internal hackers. He just called and everyone's cool." "Wow.." Bobby purrs in reply, going in for the first real kiss of the day. *Ohhhh yeahhhh* Tynie thinks to herself. *Mmmmm yeahh* Bobby's mind replies as the kiss goes on, neither one caring to split off just yet. Eventually however, breathlessness mandates the separation from this affection, Tynie snuggling up to Bobby's pec after.

Amazingly, the drinks weren't spilled in that, Bobby having snared both and set them aside while Tynie was that, Tynie wonders as she stretches across Bobby to retrieve the beverages "So, what does my King wish to do today?" Steadying her against his lap, Bobby answers "Whatever my Queen wishes.." His drink returned, Tynie sips hers with a giggly smile. "Nicely done.." She answers. "Eh.. I did learn from the best." Bobby fires back, the drinks soon ended. They communally pitch the cans into the trash and slowly remove themselves from the bed.

Tynie was worried sick that Bobby'd try to put weight on his ankle, given how it was when she woke up, but said nothing as to watch his next move. Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby senses Tynie's concerns, deciding in that to walk together with her being his stabilizer. "I'm sorry lovie.." He says remorsefully. "Hey now, I said I'd have your back. I'd go to the ends of existence to keep you happy and taken care of, this is a shot to prove those words.. so no more sorries or shame." Tynie says back in a playful tone, meaning every word. Chuckling at the tone she'd used, Bobby retorts "Yes dear."

Tynie then walks them back to his end table just long enough to pocket her kit. Bobby slips away from her to get dressed, trying his hand at doing so without putting weight on that ankle like he saw when Tynie's had healed. "Be careful.."Tynie worried under her breath, Bobby arising fully after saying "I'm good babe.. my Queen is seeing to that." "It doesn't hurt to walk like that?" She wonders, getting a smiling shaken head reply from Bobby. "Alright then, but if you start aching, I get told." Tynie replies. "Sure thing.. Oh, and I believe you said something about skysurfing.."Bobby tells her "No fuckin way!" Tynie yips, shocked. "Yep, in a couple hours we will be." "AHHHH!" Tynie screams out, leaping up and down. Bobby saw that reaction, smiling from ear to ear until Tynie stopped jumping around. Soon as she stops, Bobby is gathered into a very tight hug with his cheeks plastered by a trouge of flittering kisses. "Someone's excited.." He giggles in reply to those, Tynie stopping so that their eyes meet before mouthing "DUH!"

They laugh loudly together at that, the travel across their beach house beginning from that point. Making it to the front doorway, Tynie scores up the Jeep keys as Bobby escorts them both outside. Securing the home behind them, Tynie then whisks her husband into the ride. Strutting over to the driver's side from there, Tynie wonders just how long it will take before they arrive. Bobby then pulls out another bottle of the sunblock from TreMarion, one that Tynie didn't know they even had, from the glovebox. This one is a travel size, so once it's used, the bottle can be trashed. They lather each other in the lotion just before Tynie drives them away, Bobby stashing the bottle away to be pitched later afterwards. "Baby, do you think your phone will be alright if I stash it in the glovebox? I don't want it to get destroyed when we skysurf."Tynie worries driving them away. "I don't think that's a good Idea. Before we go to skysurf I will see about having my phone and your kit stashed on the ground securely.."Bobby settles, Tynie smilingly nodding to his terms. Later arriving at a private airport, Tynie parks the Jeep as Bobby hops out to meet her. The two leaving that ride as one, Tynie keeps eyes on Bobby's ankle as much as she can. "No worries, you'll be told if I start hurting.." Bobby whispers in her ear, stopping Tynie's moves dead in their tracks.

Entering the airport terminal, Bobby takes his wife over to the skysurfing educator area, all smiles. "Yeah, a TreMarkis paid for you two already. Said it was his gratitude gift for.. and I am quoting him Everything his stubborn sister and brother have done for his kids." The instructor says, as Tynie realizes she's seen him before. "Holy hell. T?"Tynie poses, Bobby totally lost. "Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you since High School. You look happy in life, which is what I always wanted for ya."T answers,getting an angered look from Bobby. "Honey, stand down. T and I dated in High School, and were VERY close when we broke up. He went into the Marines and we lost touch, that's all. I never thought I'd see him again, and he's harmless." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear. "She's speaking the truth, sir." T adds in, Bobby calming down while advising "It's Bobby, that sir stuff drives me NUTS." The two men shake hands, Tynie half hugging both at the same time. "Yeah, I retired from the Marines, and started this business. Been in Hawaii seven years." T tells them, the three heading for his plane. "If it won't offend my husband, I would LOVE it if someday you came to New York and hung out.." Tynie says to T, Bobby mentioning "T, you were good to Tynie right?" "Yes Bobby, very much so. I did my best to keep her safe and show her respect. I regret losing contact with her though." T answers. "In that case, we will set up a time for you to hang out with us in New York. Sorry I was such an ass earlier, I'm just very protective over my wife." Bobby absolves.

"Hey man, she married a good one. I always prayed she'd find a love that would defend her." T tells him, Tynie crying softly in happiness that the two men got along so well. "You alright sweetie?" Bobby wonders, wiping away her tears upon seeing them "Yeah, just glad you two are so awesome with each other. I never mentioned T before because I swore to myself that I'd lost him as a friend forever after we couldn't connect to communicate." Tynie informs. T says "Bobby, that part is my fault. I didn't take the shots to keep in touch when I had them, I was stupid." "T, I forgive you.." Tynie cries, hugging him shortly. Bobby adds in "It's cool man, the important thing is from here on out the past in that regard is dropped." "You got it man.." T answers, leading the couple to the safety gear inside his plane. Educating the two on how to use every item, T shows Bobby just how he treats Tynie by respecting him in every move. "I'm glad you're happy Tynie, really." T tells her, as Bobby watches everything.

"I am, and can only hope that someday you'll be that way too. You're a good brother T." Tynie answers as T stands back. Bobby heard every syllable of that discussion, saying only "Man, you deserve happiness too. My wife's right." Then taken under T's wing to learn how to use the skysurfing stuff, Bobby soaks up every bit of detail in the proper utilization of what T had for them in that. *My God, T still loves me..* Tynie realizes, halfway hanging her head. *T's a good guy..* Bobby thinks to himself, and soon as his wife's hanging head is seen, whisks her into a tight hug. "You two will have fun.. just need to know.. do either of you have diabetic kits or cellphones on ya?" T poses, getting Tynie to unload her pockets. "I'll keep these safe. Got a lockbox on here for stuff like this, you'll get it back after we're done." T informs, stashing everything away. Bobby nods, saying "Thanks brother. You're a good guy, she's right." "Thanks brother, have fun." T answers, setting to fly the two up for the skysurfing.

Nuzzling her man's chest, Tynie whispers "Baby.. I think T still has feelings for me.. what do I do?" "You stay in touch. When we can, we'll help him find someone.." Bobby answers, holding her tightly. "Congrats you two.. may your life together be filled with love and awesomeness." T mentions proudly, those words showing Bobby that T was indeed a terrific brother. "Thanks." Bobby and Tynie say together, T having the plane they're in almost to the right altitude moments later.

"You two ready?" T asks, the plane hovering at the right altitude for their skysurfing. "As ready as we'll ever be.." Tynie and Bobby say as one, smiling. "Go for it when you want.." T tells them, Tynie and Bobby then leaping out of the plan backwards in succession. Electing not to hold hands until hitting the ground, the two actually show off while surfing the skies. T silently prayed for his old friend, and his new one, that both will land safely. The plane then taken to just outside the couple's landing range, T waits for Tynie and Bobby, holding his end of a portable radio in case the shit hits the fan.

By the graces of God and the couple's heavenly observers, nothing went wrong, as Tynie and Bobby flawlessly land after pulling their parachutes. Tynie is soaring on adrenaline, as is Bobby, for two reasons: One being what they just did together, and the other being the new link they share. Tynie landed as to be ready to brace Bobby's ankle so it wouldn't be jarred, only to have Bobby land without using that leg for weight distribution. The couple then sits down to remove the boards used for the skysurfing, slipping each under one arm before holding hands.

T approaches the two, the plane shut off, smiling as the couple yip out excitedly. "That was AWESOME!" The moment T escorts them inside the plane,heir once-stashed items are returned to Bobby. Tynie is first to remove all the items T provided, smiling broadly. Tailing her in that, Bobby makes sure T's property is safely stashed in the plane as T gets them back to the airport. "Dude, we SERIOUSLY gotta catch up.. when you're not working. I'll see if.." Tynie trails off, Bobby interrupting "You'll get my number man, use it please to stay in touch with Tynie.." "Sure thing man, thanks." T answers, the plane returning to where they left.

Landing at the private airport, Bobby and Tynie exit the plane together as T is pulled over. Bobby's number given him, T vows "I will keep in touch, but like Tynie said, my work schedule's kinda nuts." "Understandable. Have a good one." Tynie says for the two, then walking her man back to the Jeep. "I had a blast, and so help me God didn't expect to see T again.." Tynie announces as Bobby sits inside the vehicle. "I know baby, I just feel like such an ass for how I greeted him.." Bobby tells her before Tynie makes it to the drivers' seat. "You didn't know he was a good guy. It was instinctual, and T totally understood that. I am grateful you were so willing to defend me, seriously." Tynie consoles, hopping in prior to driving them off. Bobby nods at Tynie's last words, realizing she was right. Blushing as one, Tynie and Bobby take their travels back to the beach house in silence from there. Soon as she parks the Jeep, Bobby hops out and rids of the travel sized bottle of sunblock, as Tynie has already pocketed his phone and her kit.

"Honey, I seriously gotta thank you though. You were so cool with T, even though he and I have a romantic past, albeit a rather short one." Tynie confesses meeting up with Bobby outside the Jeep. "I saw how he regarded you, figured that he deserved respect." Bobby replies honestly. Her head hangs at that remark, Tynie ashamed of hiding T and her past from Bobby, as he whisks her closely to him. "Hey now, you told me why I didn't know of him before. How were you to know life would allow you two to meet up again?" Bobby soothes, his hand going in under Tynie's chin to raise her head. "So help me God I didn't.." Tynie peeps out, still internally covered in shame. Bobby catches the tone in his wife's voice saying gently "There's no reason for the implied sorries. You didn't expect it, and I am happy to have met someone who was good to you." Crying, Tynie whimpers "Baby, I'm sorry.. I shoulda told you about that whole thing.." Holding her closely, Bobby pets Tynie's back softly as the tears hit his shoulder. "It's all right.. shhh.. shh.. shh.." Bobby whispers to her, his hand causing chills to penetrate Tynie's being. "You serious?" Tynie poses, the tears replaced with a total shock that Bobby wasn't jealous of the past between she and T. "Absolutely.. I know why you're so upset too. Baby thinks I'm jealous of you guys's history, and I'm NOT." Bobby vows, further stunning his wife. "I don't get it baby.." Tynie trails off. "Allow me to explain then.. You thought I'd be jealous upon meeting a guy from your past who wasn't abusive. I'm not because of the fact you didn't see it coming for one. For two, I witnessed how much honor he has for you, and was respected myself by it. Also, we have it rigged to help him find someone to love when the time's right." Bobby divulges while trying to escort Tynie inside. "Wow, Bobby.. just.. wow.." Tynie replies, fully engulfed in awe at her man's elaboration. "I mean every last word." Bobby tells her, Tynie being led to the front door of their beach house.

Opening that door for them, as Tynie's Jeep keys were picked from her pocket, Bobby tries to use actions to tell Tynie that everything is fine. Walking inside before him, Tynie cannot get over what her man said outside, the sheer magnitude of his remarks pinging through her like lightning bolts. Securing the home and meeting up with Tynie, Bobby wraps his arms around her tightly saying in gentle-yet-deep tones "Trust me babe, there's no reason for sorries or shock. I love you like THAT." "Oh my Lord.. Bobby.." Tynie peeps out gently as the two go for the couch. All Tynie could do from that point on was stammer out flabbergasted brief grunts and cry, nothing else sufficed to her in the name of replying. "Baby…" Bobby whispers, holding Tynie closely as they land on the couch. "I was a dumbfuck.. You had every right to know about T. I never thought I'd hear from him again, and I still held back on informing you..That's not an equality move, nor is it one fit for a Queen.." Tynie blurts out, kicking her own ass. Bawling silently from that point on, Tynie shows Bobby that her remarks are meant to the extremes. "You are my Queen, and we already discussed that perfection isn't going to be a constant. I know you didn't think T'd re-enter your life, and it's all good. He's a friend and I respect that, besides I take it as you having one more guy who'll keep your honor intact by any means possible. That's actually an honor, because there aren't a lot of people who'd do that these days.." Bobby tells her, confessing another reason to his acceptance of T in his wife's life.

"Bobby, oh my GAWD.." Tynie wails out, her man's words striking their mark in her heart with point-blank precision. "I GOTTA make this up to you.. we aren't supposed to have secrets.. baby please let me.." She mutters out, the crying sessions ended, although her head was resting on Bobby's pec so that her eyes were hidden from him. "It's not a secret when you don't know if someone good will return to your life. Making it up to me as you say is not needed." Bobby corrects with a smile. Looking up so their eyes met, Tynie sees that expression across her man's face and her jaw drops.. HARD. His left hand taken under her chin, Bobby re-sets Tynie's jaw to a less potentially painfilled pose, going in for another kiss.*Hopefully THIS will get my beauty to stop beating herself up..* Bobby poses to himself, extending the kiss's intensity on his side.*I gotta… Ohhhh FUCK YEAH..* Tynie mentalizes silently, the kiss's depth and breadth returned to her man. Pulling away after a while, Tynie starts smiling when Bobby nibbles her bottom lip. Doing that right back to him, Tynie uses a love display to show that she took his words straight to heart.

What the two didn't know is that T felt like shit for how he met Bobby, and was secretly planning something to make it up to Tynie's man. Bobby's phone goes off just after the lip-nips shared end, Tynie answering it in awe. "Dear Lord.. Bobby look at this.." She says, handing Bobby his phone. T had asked if they were home saying he has a gift for them. "I want to make up for how I met you Bobby, given that I bailed on your wife all those years ago stupidly. Please let me man.." The text read. Bobby answers that the two are home, telling T that Tynie is to relax when the gift arrives. Thanking T for being such a consummate gentleman to his Tynie, Bobby gets the same returned before his phone is set down. "Babe, everything's alright.. T's a really good brother.." Bobby tells Tynie, who has ended any sort of gap between them by half cradling herself to him. A while after Tynie hears that, the doorbell rings, Bobby going to answer it. "Stay here and relax my Queen.." Tynie's told, obeying immediately as Bobby leaves the couch. A delivery of his and hers items signed for, the front door is closed and secured by Bobby prior to returning to the couch. Tynie's gift given first, she opens it to uncover a framed top with the words "Be happy always..T" airbrushed on it. "Oh my Gawd.." Tynie bawls out happily as Bobby opens his gift, only to receive the same thing.

Petting her hair, Bobby tells Tynie in behaviors that all is good. "Ya know what I think would be an honor for T?" Tynie wonders. "Tell me baby.." Bobby fires back. "If we hang these here, in our beach house, given that here is where he and I reconnected. I mean if that's no dishonor to you.." Tynie frets while replying. "No dishonor at all, hell I think that's an epic idea!" Bobby answers, setting those items aside and taking Tynie off the couch in a threshold carry. "Oohh. I LOVE it when you do that!" Tynie says, perking right up as Bobby carries her to the Jacuzzi tub. *God, don't let this hurt him..* Tynie worries remotely before Bobby says "You enjoy this.. no fretting now.." Giggling at that, Tynie nods happily as her frame is soon settled to the Jacuzzi tub room floor. "I know you love cuddling me while enjoying the jets, but I have to take care of some things for my Queen. I'll be careful." Bobby whispers to Tynie, who is then disrobing. "Yes dear.." She purrs out, Bobby having found a wall-mounted starter for the Jacuzzi tub and hitting the activator button. Turning to him for a kiss, Tynie shows love and honor for how Bobby's handled the days events so far. That one being romantic-yet-brief, the two split off, Tynie strutting away from Bobby en route to the Jacuzzi tub.

Settling in, Tynie smiles broadly before Bobby leaves that room, showing that her heart was soaring once more. He walks out of that room backwards, turning around only after hitting the exit area of their room. The couch returned to, their new gift within his reach, Bobby hangs Tynie's before his own. Something on the back of his catches Bobby's eye, not being noticed prior. It was an envelope with his name on it, inside having a letter. "Bobby, thank you for being so awesome about meeting me today. I will NOT set up a time for me and Tynie to "Catch up" without you present. I cannot do that, because to my heart and ethics code it's a total dishonor to your marriage to do otherwise. You are married to a hell of a person, and I pray that you two are happy and blessed for all time. T" Written in the letter, Bobby is stunned. That letter is then stashed inside the frame by his T-shirt, so Tynie can see it when both are hung up. The framed tops hanging behind the couch, Bobby mutters "You're a rare breed T. Thank you for the honors.." Tynie had washed down and begun kicking back in the jet-filled water as that happened, Bobby then going back to her. Tynie soon sees him in the room, arising to meet Bobby with a tense smile to her lips. Walking over to get a towel and dry her off, Bobby shows his brightest smile, one so lit up his eyes glow like the sun. Standing just outside the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie witnesses that, returning such in kind as her man dries her off. The towel wrapped to her frame, Bobby escorts Tynie back to their room to get dressed. "I'll be right out.. I promise.." He mutters in her ear, kissing Tynie's cheek before heading in to get cleaned up. *She has NO IDEA what T wrote up..* Bobby thinks to himself, giggling. Returning those giggles, Tynie shows her contentment not only returned, but made more real.

Dressed again, Tynie walks in to the Jacuzzi tub room to greet her man just as Bobby did her moments ago. Everything from there reversed how Tynie was treated, Bobby being taken up close to her as they exit that room again. Tynie hits the wallmounted deactivator switch to the Jacuzzi tub with her elbow, not wanting to let go of Bobby. Kissing him on the cheek, Tynie says "Something comfy.." "Planned on that… await me my Angel." Bobby replies, heading off to get dressed as Tynie packed up all the prior-worn clothes into the duffle bag. Standing in wait of her husband, Tynie goes to pull her hair back after retrieving the hairtie from a couple days ago. That done, Bobby walks up on his wife and says "The ankle's fine.. don't you worry.. now come here.." Tynie then wraps her arms obscenely close around Bobby's shoulders, his arms going straight for her hips in a matching tightness. The two then leave their room by modifying a slowdance as to keep Tynie's eyes locked on Bobby's while he leads her to the couch. Settling down on that furniture as one, Bobby starts kissing Tynie to further distract her until they share some more lovin.

Enjoying that to the ultimate, Tynie returns the favor of passions provided until neither one can breathe. Looking onto the coffee table, Tynie only sees her kit and Bobby's phone, causing her to gasp. "You aren't looking in the right direction lovie.." Bobby teases pointing above his head. Her head rerouted to gaze where he pointed, Tynie sees their framed shirts hung up with something in Bobby's framed one she didn't know existed. Standing up to read it, Tynie sees the inscription that stunned Bobby moments ago. "He had a Marine ethics code even before becoming one.." Tynie peeps out honoredly at what T wrote. "I kinda figured as much." Bobby says, gathering Tynie into his arms. "Baby, you are SO gonna think I done lost my damn mind.. but I think it would be proper if we celebrated everything today. I mean I got to re-link with someone I thought was long lost, and you got to see that my entire past wasn't evil." Tynie blurts out. "First off, I was going to ask if you wanted to do that. Secondly, I will NEVER think you lost your damn mind on sweet stuff like this, as you say." Bobby confesses.

"Holy hell.. I got it AMAZING!" Tynie yips, accepting the confession just given. Bobby amends "You mean WE got it AMAZING.." "Sure do lovie.." Tynie giggles out as her man goes to get them something to drink. Figuring that the celebration deserved the best in libations, Bobby gets out the highest end liquor they have, which came in two small bottles.

Tynie's handed her after opened by him, Bobby does the same for himself before she toasts "To our love, undying devotion, and the unexpected return of someone who will grace us both from here on out.." "Salud.. to us and T." Bobby toasts back as they sip the liquor quietly afterwards.*My man is PHENOMENAL.. I mean any other guy'd be trippin like mad after meeting someone from my romantic past.. holy fuck!* Tynie thinks to herself, stunnedly giggling between sips. *T's a great dude, Tynie's lucky to have him as a friend.. I mean we both are..* Bobby thinks to himself, the stunned giggles returned in kind. The liquor finished, Tynie and Bobby chuck the bottles into the trash with huge smiles. "What does my Lovie wish to do now?" Tynie wonders. "Only what my Angel wishes.." Bobby answers. Tynie blushes at that, getting a smile backed by such in reply from Bobby. "Come with me lover.." Tynie purrs, arising from Bobby's lap. Following her immediately, Bobby is lost for what Tynie has up her sleeves. The instant they get to the kitchen, Bobby settles up to the bar as Tynie whips up something for them to feast on. Feeling as if an undue worry was lifted from her existence, Tynie's feet are on air although gravitationally tethered to the floor. "Thank you my King, for it all." She slurs out in elation, their meal soon to be served Bobby. "Thank you my Queen, for it all too." Bobby answers in an ecstatic tone.

A few minutes later, Bobby is again served first, Tynie rushing to his hip before anything is said."Babe, this looks amazing.." Bobby commends as the two share in it side-by-side. *DAMN!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie and he moan out basking in the meal together. The moment that is over with, Bobby gets up to clear from the lunch, basically insisting without words that Tynie does, and with that starts giggling like crazy, her face aglow in the contentment Bobby gives. Hearing those giggles, Bobby chains them with his own, having everything handled. Tynie arises to meet him, Bobby taken up into her arms rather tightly as they trek to the couch again only to get his phone and her kit.

Right as Tynie goes to pocket them, Bobby pulls her kit back and uses it to check her levels. Being golden ranged again, Tynie smiles as Bobby reloads and pockets her kit. "You didn't have to.." She trails off. "I wanted to.." Bobby replies, kissing her while they go to their room, neither one missing a second of the heated romance or stepping on one another's feet. The two only split off after reaching their room, being able to breathe in the whole transpiring of that affection display. "That was…" Tynie trails off. "Ferociously HOT!" Bobby finishes for her, and in doing so sets his forehead to hers. Their eyes meet and the next thing to go down is declared without another peep.

Slipping back to shut the bedroom door, Bobby does so as Tynie stands awaiting him. Leaning down to her ear, Bobby whispers "This time, you have total control. I buck, you stop me.." "With pleasure.." Tynie relays softly, escorting Bobby to the bed prior to stepping away to strip before him. "Ohhh sexy.. take it off.." Bobby yowls out, staring at the display before him. Soon in the nude, Tynie howls back with a lustful demand "Get naked…" "With pleasure.." Bobby replies with a smile, making good on that in seconds. Tynie then walks right up on Bobby and before she can push him onto the bed, he slinks onto the mattress similarly to how she backwards crawls. His hands go behind his head, fingers interlaced, as a sign that she has total reigns on this session of making love. Both are obscenely horny, Tynie showing it by not giving Bobby any foreplay. Leaping from the edge of the bed to landing on his erection, Tynie rocks Bobby's world so hardcore in the first moments that he doesn't even have time to holler out before she's well underway on taking control. "Baby like this?" Tynie slurs out lustfully. "Yeahhh.." Bobby answers in a deep-yet-aroused tone. Continuing for some time, Tynie has everything in terms of getting them off being done on her terms. Her hands go straight for his pecs, pawing at Bobby without clawing his front, the jumps on his manhood not stopping. Bobby tries one time to hump in time with her, only to get Tynie to grab his hips with both hands and cease that. She then stares Bobby dead in the eyes and says "Switch us up.. your pick."

Flopping his wife onto her back, Bobby makes good on that wish, whispering "My turn?" "Yeahhh.." Tynie replies as Bobby gives as good as he got in this expression of shared lust release. Tynie latches onto her hubby by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her knees around his hips, causing Bobby to go positively buck wild with his thrusts. Neither has gotten near climax til this point, Tynie soon arriving first. "Ohhh Bobby!" She yells, her core violently convulsing around him. "Ohhh Tynie!" Bobby hollers, erupting inside his wife rather harshly. Tynie releases her legs from around Bobby, opening her arms for his collapse onto her. Bobby takes that invitation seconds later, the two riding out hellacious orgasms together. "That was… ohh Lord!" Tynie yips out between gasping breaths. "You took the words right out of my mouth.." Bobby applauds, his breath just as jagged as hers. Snuggling up as they reclaimed oxygen to their lungs, Tynie and Bobby do so while kissing deeply. Never before being able to do that, the two are stunned yet still loving every moment.

Bobby slides off his wife's frame after a bit, leaving the hold while kissing everywhere his lips could reach. "I love my beauty.." He mutters romantically. "I love my Sexy.." Tynie answers, just as amorously toned. They get up together from there, splitting off to get dressed again, Bobby this time clearing everything from the floor. "What shall we do now?" Tynie wonders. "I have no idea.." Bobby admits. "Hell, I say we go snuggle and let ideas just hit us if they will." Tynie realizes, getting her man to answer "Perfect.." The fact remaining that their VIP passes were good for life, neither really wanted to go out again because both had grown tired of risking asshole interactions. Leading her husband back to the couch, Tynie gets diverted by Bobby who elects to cuddle her in a recliner near that furniture. Sliding into it first, Bobby brings her closely to him as they get comfortable. "I really didn't expect today to roll out as it has.."Tynie admits. "Are ya knockin it?" Bobby wonders. "No way!" Tynie giggles out, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Good, because you deserve days like this.."Bobby tells her. "You mean we do.." Tynie corrects. "That I do.."Bobby finalizes as the two get to cuddling in a romantic silence. The two are like this for a good while, not being disturbed in the slightest, as their hearts beat out a tone of love in perfect time with one another.

Arising from her husband some time later, Tynie goes to make them something to eat,only to get stopped in her tracks by Bobby. "I got this.." He whispers, escorting her back to the recliner. "Ohh, those muscles.." Tynie purrs as her husband lays her back into that chair, having managed to get out of it without slamming the footrest down. Stretching out from there, Tynie is all giggles until Bobby gives her a look that says "Watch this." A brooding strut with a different sway to his hips bestowed her, Tynie goes from giggling to howling out like a female wolf.

Bobby stops dead in his tracks to turn and bow to her, getting told "Loved that.. now don't stop on account of me.." Giggling as he nodded, Bobby then basically disappears into the kitchen. Tynie saw him dart off worrying "Baby, no rushing like that when it's not urgent.. please." "Yes baby.. sorry about that.." Bobby consoles as he is starting to make their meal. Twenty minutes later, Bobby returns with the food on display before Tynie, motioning for her to eat first with a huge ass smile. "Unh Unh.. I don't eat without my King enjoying it too.." Tynie protests, getting Bobby to set the tray onto the coffee table and whisk her onto the couch in moments. "Ohh Bobby, you KNOW I LOVE it when you show off all that power.." Tynie purrs out as her frame was settled onto the couch first. "I love making you happy.. and to be honest when you show off your powers it is very alluring.." Bobby replies modestly, sitting next to her as they began to eat. "Ohh DAYUM.. this is…" Tynie gloats between bites. "Only the ultimate for you baby.." Bobby answers, having taken a few minutes away from eating.

"Aww lovie bear.." Tynie purrs back, totally elated as the two resume eating. Soon finished, Tynie reaches away from Bobby just long enough to get them more to drink, saying after "Unh Unh.. you relax my sexy.. I got this.." Setting the drinks down, she grabs up the tray and walks off in her own style of a modified strut. Bobby's eyes were glued to what Tynie did with the different sashay to her hips, wolf-like howls leaving his lips. "Unh Unh.. don't stop on account of me baby.." He chides with a smile just as Tynie halted. Aware Bobby HATES it when she darts off, Tynie kept that walk up clean through clearing from dinner. "Ohh DAYUM!" Bobby hoots as his wife returns to his side. "Thanks.." Tynie peeps out meekly, Bobby having opened their drinks.

Sitting down beside him, Bobby raises his drink to toast "In the name of our love I vow to be yours for all time. All that I am and have is yours. I love you Tynie Goren." Giddily sighing out, Tynie fires back "In the name of our love, I vow to be yours for all time as well. Everything I have and am is yours.. I love you Bobby Goren." They clink bottles and sip the drinks together in total happiness. Tynie realizes she's sipping on sake, and elects to not bother with checking her levels afterwards. The decision for that being made in the knowledge that Bobby fears her doing that while under the influence of powerful alchol, and out of honor for his protectiveness, Tynie chose to ignore her kit until sober. The sakes later concluded, Bobby takes the bottles and tosses them both into the trash, giving Tynie enough time to cuddle up against him with a quiet smile. The next thing she feels is Bobby wrapping his arms around her, returning the cuddle while enhancing its strength. "Oooh.." Tynie slurs out as Bobby lays his head on her shoulder, whispering "You know now what goes through my head whenever I'm around you.." Giggling out with a blush gracing her cheeks, Tynie stammers out "Same here.." The sake's effects waited out in another patch of quiet for some more time, Tynie and Bobby are engulfed in each other's arms and their love as declared and beyond. "We should thank T for the gifts, really." Tynie announces. "Already on it babyboo." Bobby relays, going for his phone. Texting T, Bobby handles Tynie's announcement, getting told that T wishes them love as a friend and happiness as well. T learning that Tynie and Bobby just considered him family, a grateful reply obtained, Bobby's phone is laid down. "So.. what did I miss?"Tynie asks, not having seen the discussion. Bobby shows it to her by retrieving his phone and pulling up the conversation with a huge ass smile. "YAY!" Tynie yelps out giggling after as she overtakes Bobby's phone and pockets it, going to do the same with her kit. That over with, she wraps her arms around Bobby's and starts nuzzling him on the cheek. "This vacation is JUST what we needed. Thank you baby.." She says gingerly. "I am with you on that one, no problem baby.." Bobby replies, using the tone that he knows will melt his wife. Sighing as her frame is weakened in contentment to how her man spoke, Tynie is then basically melded onto Bobby, who loves the closeness.

T blessed these two more than he knows, just yet. Someday when he comes to New York to visit, he will find out in his own way. Of course that will have to wait until his schedule and this couple's meshes better, given that Tynie is soon to be very busy with her legal practice and the Academy consulting work. Bobby too, on that latter one actually, as he insisted upon doing it with his wife in the awareness she would have refused the gig otherwise. That notion of extending a blessing and getting one back serves to send a new kind of peace to gel around Tynie and Bobby. They both feel it, and for once in this vacation, Tynie's cross tattoo flinches a few times. Those twitches taken as their heavenly observers celebrating, Tynie and Bobby giggle out from them tickling both before they stop. Stopping the nuzzles to Bobby's cheek, Tynie kisses it a few times before settling her chin to his shoulders and starting to doze off. "I know what my baby needs.." Bobby mutters deeply toned but softly, carrying Tynie to the bed. "You're the BEST!" Tynie blurts, only to hear "As are you for me.."

Arriving in their room, Tynie is laid upon the bed and her pockets emptied by Bobby. The kit and his phone set to his endtable, the phone started off on charging, he sits down and tries to get out of the wraps. Tynie says "No way lover.. you've done PLENTY today.. give me that ankle." Giggling, Bobby obeys, only to have both wraps taken off and the icepack one chucked into the minifridge after Tynie opens it. The other wrap is then chucked into the duffle bag from the edge of their bed with one of Tynie's hands, the opposite one used to punch the minifridge shut. "Nice.." Bobby applauds, wrapping his arms around her to settle Tynie back to laying down. Giggling back, Tynie enjoys the new display of Bobby's love and powers intermixed as he takes an arm away to cover them both up with the sheet. Soon as that leaves a remote breeze upon the two, Bobby gathers his wife up rather tightly into a snuggle, kissing Tynie with all he has.

Wanting to keep the kiss equal, Tynie matches the potency as best she can, neither one wishing to split it off anytime soon. Again able to stave off breathlessness while deepening the affections, these two learn that today's events alongside all the happiness thus far in their time away from New York has truly recharged their love's batteries. Later separating from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips and smile as slumber is awaited. Their sleep is a totally in love one, as the couple keeps their snuggle close, smiles abounding.

Only their heavenly observers knew that Bobby surprising Tynie with some skysurfing would lead to their cherished ones list getting extended again. Tynie was clueless that she'd ever see T again, only to be soaring in elation after how T and Bobby got along. Life's peace in many ways shall only go on, allowing the love they have to find new ways of showing itself.

To think, all Tynie originally wanted was time with her man on a vacation away from their New York home….


	55. 55

Title:Some Like It Hot

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters.. the others are mine.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby awoke feeling rather amorous. Tynie is lying with her arms around him, as Bobby contorts his neck to begin leaving kissy trails from her cheek to her shoulders. "Bobby… Ohhh.." Tynie slurs out. Taking that as applause, he kept on until reaching a point just above her collarbone. Pulling away briefly, Bobby says in a deep-yet-lusty voice "Marking who's mine.." Tynie's head flails back at those words, telling him in that action to keep going, and Bobby happily obliges. Moments later, a quarter sized hickey is where Bobby's lips last were, as he says keeping the same tone "I'll replace this all later.."

Tynie moans out without speaking, again letting out her wishes for more. Her clothes then torn off by Bobby whose hands went from her shoulders to splitting in order to manage that, Tynie lays back in wait of her husband's next move. "Someone's horny.." Tynie purrs at Bobby her voice radiating in want. "So are you.." Bobby returns, as his hands begin roaming her frame. *He's NEVER woke up like THIS..* Tynie thinks to herself, only showing a huge smile. Catching her eyes, Bobby raises himself from beside her to balanced over Tynie before she makes good on returning what he uttered about replacing items. "Go baby.. get yours!" She moans out, her body in sheer aching for his sex. "Ohh I will.." Bobby sneers arousedly, his hands toying with her relentlessly for a few minutes. Seeing the perfect spot to return her hickey, Tynie slowly reaches her lips for it, saying lowly "Marking who's mine.." Bobby gasped as the power of his hickey was precisely shot back with Tynie's, until his body had one sized as if the hickeys were his-and-hers. Pulling back with elation at her work, Tynie says in a sultry voice as Bobby's arousal is evidenced before her "Someone's in need.." "Dire…" Bobby mutters getting Tynie ready for a wild romp.

Her legs separated in seconds by his knee, Bobby keeps his eyes locked on Tynie's as to send her a message without further speaking. Wantonly batting her eyes at him, Tynie lets her husband know the reply. Slamming himself all the way into her, Bobby sets off to rocking Tynie's world with everything he has. *DAMN! He is HUGE!* She thinks quietly as Bobby grunts out "Baby's so tight.. damn it feels good!" "My King is so well hung.. Damn it feels Good!" Tynie whispers in his ear after tightening how she usually latches onto Bobby, her frame then drilled into the mattress by him. "Hell yeah baby! Unh!" Tynie groans out applauding her man's prowess and power. They go on like this for some time, Bobby being in total charge of this sex, Tynie loving every split second of it. His back is clawed without abandon by Tynie, who secretly prays she doesn't actually make him bleed. Bobby cares less about that, his mission being only to get them both totally sated. Later pulling Tynie up to him, Bobby rolls onto his back and says through his teeth in yearning "Take me baby.." The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie's doing all she can to mirror his prowess and power simultaneously. His hands go right for her back, and the clawing is returned, alongside the not-disclosed worry. Tynie's turn to not give a damn about that hits, and with it comes the wildest and most intense lovemaking Bobby's ever gotten. "Damn baby! Unh!" Bobby moans back, enjoying every second. Tynie's hands go straight for Bobby's pecs trailing down to his hips as she kept going. Their eyes lock again, and in that they mutually declare impending arrives at climax first, Bobby's name yelled at the top of her lungs, chasing that with moans of ecstasy. Feeling every split second of that arrival over the erotic barrier around him, Bobby erupts tailing that with bellowing her name equally loud. Plopping onto his chest as she rode hers out,Tynie slurs out happily "Sexy gave me heaven.. again.." Bobby wraps his arms around her, whispering back "We gave one another heaven.. again.." Leaning up slightly, Tynie plants a hellaciously hot kiss to Bobby's lips, agreeing with him that way. Giving as good as he got, Bobby assured her affections power was returned literally step-for-step. Managing to keep that up until both were over their climaxes, the two arise from bed together, winding up at on the floor beside it without breaking off the kiss. "Ooohh. I loved that!" They say together, as the trip to getting dressed causes their hold to be broken off. Bobby scores her kit and his phone, pocketing both before rejoining his wife. Tynie was clearing off what the two destroyed from one another's frames, tossing it away in the trash after checking to assure that the items weren't bearing the couple's interlinked hearts emblem.

Bobby leans in as his wife dresses, turning Tynie around to check her back for blood streaks. "I got my first territory marks as you call them." Tynie mentions. "Yes, and they aren't as deep as I thought." Bobby answers as she is slowly putting on her outfit. Tynie then spins her man around to perform the same check, learning that she didn't claw him deep enough to bleed. "Thank you babe.. for everything." They say together, as Bobby dresses and they set to walk out of their room hip-to-hip, all smiles. "Baby's never woken up like that before.." Tynie boasts. "Well, I remember when my baby woke up like that.. figured I'd give it a try.." Bobby replies modestly. Giggling at those words, Tynie realizes that he was right once more as they make it from their room to the kitchen. Bobby sweeps Tynie off her feet with one arm, pulling her chair out with the other, using a brief yet heated kiss to distract her from seeing that moments into their arrival in that part of the beachhouse. *WHOA!* Tynie thinks to herself, bathing in the power and passion displayed, until her frame is settled into the seat. "Gotta keep my baby happy.." He whispers in Tynie's ear, seeing the boasting glow on her face serve as the answer to those moves. "Oh gorgeous, you always do that.. no fretting over it now.." She says back with an elatedly hyper tone.

Smiling from ear to ear as he heard this, Bobby realizes that again she was right. "Wait here my Queen.." He purrs, getting a giggly nod and huge smile as the answer from Tynie, before ducking away to make them something to eat. "You know I will wait for you anywhere..follow you forever.." Tynie mutters out, curious as to why Bobby was so worried about that. "I do, and the same for you.I'm not worried about that lovie.. was just being a gentleman.." Bobby answers, his eyes saying something totally different. "Hold it right there..in fact come here.." Tynie advises, getting Bobby's obedience immediately. "Seriously lover, what brought on all these frets about my happiness and willingness to await and follow you?" She poses. "I don't know, honestly. I meant not to hurt you with them, honest to God. Now I gotta make it all up…" Bobby answers, his right hand thrown up to show he was vowing it like being sworn into open court. Taking that hand from midair, Tynie shakes her head and begins kissing the back. "No more worries or frets over us.. please.. I won't either.." Tynie begs between smooches, only to have Bobby take his left hand and tuck her hair behind one ear. "You got it..my hot mama.." Bobby answers, pecking her cheek with a kiss. "Good, now let's go out to eat instead of mussin up the house. I'm in the mood to show off my hottie to the world.." Tynie purrs back, causing Bobby to nod and go for the sunblock after delicately removing his hands from her reach. Watching him walk away as if Bobby's feet were on air, Tynie purrs out "Some like it hot.. and I got me a hot one.." Stopping cold as those words hit his ears, Bobby blushes while turning so their eyes meet.

"What? It's true!" Tynie yips out, waving a hand to tell him not to stop on account of her. "Thanks babe.." Bobby replies. *I'm hot to her even after I fuck up? How'd I get so lucky?* He thinks to himself, the sunblock retrieved and a return trip to Tynie made. She arises to meet him halfway, saying gently "Perfection as a constant is bullshit to attempt, we know this. I am actually happier with the occasional fuckup. I say that because periodic imperfection makes us stronger together. Yeah it may hurt one of us, but that gives the other time to show devotion and have the hurt one's back. Now enough dwellin on that shit or I start tickling you!" Laughing as Tynie finishes, Bobby relays "Wow, never thought of that. Oh and as for the tickle threat, I believe it!" They go from that short conversation to lathering one another in the sunblock, only to have Tynie put it away and their outerclothes put back on after.

Seeing her return the feet-on-air strut, Bobby says in soft tones "Some like it hot… got me one hot mama.." Blushing as she punches the fridge shut, Tynie rejoins her man all smiles, knowing he'd be unhappy for a moment if she stopped. What Bobby didn't know is Tynie had something behind her back. Slipping herself behind him, Tynie distracts Bobby by kissing all over his neck flitteringly. Leaning into his wife, Bobby prays he doesn't hurt her while enjoying everything she's doing. Tynie's arms slip around Bobby's waist, the surprise presented. "Open it my hot one.." She whispers in a sultry-yet-perky tone. He does, and before Bobby was a brand new set of VIP passes, ones that are good in both Hawaii and New York. "Hot damn!" Bobby answers, stunned at what is in his view. "Glad ya like em!" Tynie chirps back, just as Bobby slides away to stash the passes for later. "How…" Bobby poses, trailing off. "Unh Unh.. not saying.." Tynie answers cheekily. "Nicely done.." Bobby answers, grabbing his wife up against him as they go to leave. "Oh crap.. I just gave you a new move to try on me.." Tynie jokes. "Yep, and I will too!" Bobby replies, giggling as she reaches for the Jeep keys. "Not so fast.." Bobby purrs in her ear, scoring those away from Tynie. Opening the front door, Bobby then whisks Tynie out before securing the house. Walking hip-to-hip, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby shows her his best chivalry, totally bathing in it. Sliding her into the Jeep first, Bobby uses their hold to bring Tynie to her seat before breaking it off. Soon after walking to the driver's side, Tynie yowls out happily at the display of pride and love Bobby gives with every step before her. As he hops in and drives them away, Bobby mutters "You aren't the only one with a sneaky streak.. just relax my hot one.." A shared smile given, Tynie agrees to that in wonder of what is next.

Kicking back as her man was driving, Tynie's mind is trying to decipher what Bobby had planned, only to get told "Unh unh.. don't ruin the surprise now sweetie.. no guessing." Hearing that in a bit of a teasing singsong voice from Bobby, Tynie bursts out laughing "Oh hell no.." Nodding at that reply, Bobby basically informs that Tynie's most recent move was being shot right back at her. Later arriving on their private party land, Tynie is told "Lovie, close em.. when I get out, hold my hands.. I know ya trust me." Obeying with her arms outstretched, Bobby carries Tynie out of the Jeep right after parking it, taking her straight to the dead center of that property. "Open em my beauty.." Bobby whispers in her ear, Tynie being settled to her feet.

She does, and before her was everyone excluding TreMarkis and Sasha. "OH MY GAWD!" Tynie yells giddily, only to get swarmed by loved ones. Hugging every last one of them, Steve informs "Sasha's on a no-travel restriction. She tried to get that overturned by obtaining a second opinion." "I'm glad she didn't get that, I miss her yeah.. but dammit them babies come first!" Tynie answers, learning from Steve "Yeahhh.. I kiiinda quoted you." "Good move man. How's my clients?" Tynie wonders. "Good, they've not needed us legally. Every one of them is content with what you did, and insisted.. as I quote "That the little shit's vacation goes undisturbed by us!" Laughing, Tynie says back "Little shit.. I can get used to being called that!" Breaking off that hold, Steve bellows "Let's party with the little shit!" "Bobby.. did you.." Tynie wonders. "Nope, that door you kicked open.." Bobby laughs back as everyone settles in to have a breakfast with each other.

"Tynie, I got good news." Phil says. "Dude, you share that with everyone.." Tynie advises. "Hey All.. can I have your attention please?" Phil declares, everyone shutting right up afterwards. "That's a yes man.." Tynie peeps out. "Well, as these two have been basking in Hawaiian sun, I got wind of two things. First, Tynie's consultancy with the Academy is good for five years. Secondly, I got promoted, I am now the Captain of Vice!" "HOLY HELL! CONGRATS MAN!" Everyone yelled out, Tynie arising to pick Phil up and spin him around celebratingly. Spring Breeze saw that, taking notes mentally on Tynie's form. Setting Phil down, Tynie walks up to Spring Breeze who shuts her right up. "Flies With The Cops, shut it. You did something I am so gonna try!" Laughing at that, the two women go sit by their men, Tynie admonishing "Let's eat y'all!" Thrash,Gary and Bruno tagteamed to make the meal possible, bonding with everything they did in that. "Tynie really is a little shit, a big hearted one, but still." Allyn says as each person was feasting. "Umm DUH!" TreMarion replies, causing all there to laugh.

"Tynie, we do have bad news, the return flight to New York is in a couple hours. None of us wanted to leave TreMarkis and Sasha alone for longer than a day." Lysa tells Tynie in her ear. "Sista, I'm glad to see ya. Do me a favor.. tell Steve that if ANY of us in on a no-travel restriction that I INSIST that y'all stay back and we meet up when we can after the fact." "Got it." Lysa answers, relaying Tynie's orders verbatim. "I shoulda guessed that.." Steve laughs, going person-to-person to share the news. "She's all heart. Hell, on that one I actually concur.." Tiny says prior to telling the others. "We form a line and hug the shit out of that little shit, then those of us who live in Hawaii escort the New Yorkers back to the airport. We only disturb those two if the shit hits the fan." "Got it!" The New Yorkers in Tynie's family answer back as one, Steve realizing "Tynie's style now works in two states!" "YUP. And I did NOT tell her to say that either!" Tynie brags, as everyone finishes the meal, Harlei going around to clear it all. Bobby saw that, and could only smile broadly in pride that their family got along so well with each other.

"Yo Tiny, come here sis.." Tynie inquires. "Yea sis, what's up?" Tiny asks. "That move with the hug line.. flawless.. executed like an administrator. One correction though, next time you try that, have a sweet-and-innocent look to your eyes." Tynie whispers. "Ohh, ok.. will remember that." Tiny giggles out. They hug and with that Thrash gathers the others to form the requested line. The men hug briefly, as the ladies bearhug each other, swapping out in a chain, Tynie fighting back tears. "Baby, it's OK.. they work well together, and have bonded. Tiny was right though, with her plan.. Don't you worry we WILL do this again." Bobby consoles, Tynie then learning from Thrash who heard it all "Yeah we will.. I got it in the works.. when is a surprise to you though.."

Damn near knocking Thrash on his ass, Tynie agrees to what she got wind of as everyone else broke off their hugs. The New Yorkers in Tynie's family go for the rides of the Hawaiians after that, Thrash getting picked up off the beach and carried to his car by Tynie. "Dude, she's happy.. that's all this move means.." Bobby laughs, the display of his wife's power before him being rather impressive. The rides excluding Tynie's loaded, her family drives off, as Tynie and Bobby wave with smiles. "Thrash is a not-so-little shit!" Tynie yips out as soon as her Jeep is the only one left at that land. "I know.. apparently your style.." Bobby trails off. "You mean Our style.. we are equals.." Tynie answers, trailing off to lean in for a kiss. They take seemingly forever to break that kiss off, Bobby snaring Tynie's kit and checking her levels while it went on. Tynie being golden, her kit is repacked and stashed on Bobby whom then steals back his phone. Doing that couldn't be more perfectly timed, as Thrash texted Bobby saying the dates of their reunion would be sent to his phone and advising AGAINST Tynie seeing it. Getting replied gratefully for how Thrash put that together, Bobby stashes his phone again as Tynie is whisked inside the Jeep first. "You are right, we are related to a bunch of sneaks!" Bobby giggles out. "You seriously expected anything else.. for real?" Tynie giggles back as her man drives them away from the party land.

"Baby, I hope Sasha's alright.. a no-travel restriction is typically reserved for.." Tynie pines trying to keep a smile. "I know lover, but she's not that.. I checked with Steve while you were turning our relatives into human party favors." Bobby consoles, taking his wife to the same coffee shop they'd visited a couple days ago. Pulling into the parking lot immediately after chucking his phone into a pocket, Bobby taps an evidently distracted Tynie on the shoulder before whispering "I love you." "I love you too." Tynie answers as they elect to exit the Jeep together. Arriving at the entry door moments later, Tynie doesn't even have to speak before their coffees are in her hand. "How the hell did I…" She wonders, Bobby then puffing his chest in her view. "Shoulda known.." Tynie mutters with a huge smile, briefly shaking her head. "I know my baby needs this.." Bobby says, serving Tynie hers. Sipping that with a smile, she witnesses him take and begin drinking his. They are escorted to the bar from there, the chick from a couple days ago bearing an "Oh shit!" look on her face throughout. "So my Casanova, any other new moves?" Tynie poses breaking from her sips. "That.. is for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby answers mysteriously, following her in the break.

Soon as they end the coffees, Bobby tries Tynie's move used on Thrash as their means of exiting, the cups handled by coffeehouse staff. "Ohh yeahh." Tynie whispers in his ear, Bobby glowingly blushing back. Winding up right by the Jeep, Bobby slips his wife into the driver's seat before walking over to the other side. "Where to lover.." Tynie wonders as Bobby settles in. "I'm in the mood to surf with my hottie.. at home.." Bobby answers. "Very well then.." Tynie peeps out happily driving them back. The trip to their beachhouse isn't a long one, giving Bobby just enough time to duck away from Tynie's view and learn the family from New York wound up on an earlier flight than expected. Replying to that with "We love you guys." Bobby pockets his phone and leans back into the seat, looking defeated. "What's the matter with my Casanova.. huh?" Tynie wonders in a chipper voice.

"Baby, I had something special ready to go. Steve ended up getting the others on an earlier flight than Lysa knew of, apparently the airline Lysa went through for them today was scamming customers. He's already on it like loved on my baby.. but still…" Bobby replies, looking his wife dead in the face as Tynie parks the Jeep. "Lysa tried her damnedest, how the hell was she to know of the scams when their tickets were bought? We have forever baby, and Thrash even said we are meeting up in New York, our entire family. I know you hurt for not having this one special thing go thru, but lover I'd rather have it this way. My heart would be shattered if Steve didn't have this on lock, you know that.." Tynie absolves, learning "You really are the greatest… you know that right?" "Unh Unh.. we are the greatest… for each other.. now come here you.." Tynie relays, the two meeting up for a kiss. Unable to think as this affection drones on, Tynie and Bobby remain in the Jeep until it splits off.

Hopping out first, Tynie races over to Bobby's side of the Jeep, pulling him out in a flash in hopes that their ensuing closeness will make him happy again. "Trust me baby…" She whispers in Bobby's ear, as his frame is basically in a reverse pose of the typical charioting move. "But I'll hurt you.." Bobby worries, trying to keep a smile. "We'll handle that if it hits.. together.. now you enjoy this!" Tynie fires back, the trek to their beach house from the Jeep already halfway over. Bobby giggles at that, realizing that is the best way to grant her wishes until they end that trip. *I NEVER knew she was this strong.. I mean DAMN!* He thinks to himself,blushing as Tynie eventually settles him onto the front porch. "Yeah.. I've been meaning to do that.. can't figure out how you unlock the house without dropping me though." Tynie whispers as Bobby sets her inside.

Securing the house after them, Bobby walks up behind his wife and ponders "Did I hurt my Angel?" Tynie spins about and grabs his hands guiding Bobby to the Jacuzzi tub from the entryway. "No you didn't hurt me.. if anything I loved the closeness.." Tynie answers as they walk on from the front of their beach house. "I knew my beauty had some muscle, but to be able to handle my big ass in your arms like that.. DAMN!" Bobby brags, smiling from ear to ear. "Excuse me.. did I just hear my Casanova self-diss?" Tynie poses, catching the description Bobby gave of himself. "No lovie, I meant that line about being a big ass to be a way to say my weight hurting you was a worry.." Bobby answers, his eyes lighting up as verification.

"Alright then gorgeous.. I just thought.." Tynie trails off, Bobby again distracting her with a deep kiss as the two enter their room again. Tynie is soon unable to think, as Bobby manages to rock her world with the affection, her only capacity being to give as good as she was presented. Splitting away from that some time later, Bobby says "I love it when we are close, and as for how I open the house without dropping you.. yeah.. I have a feeling you'll figure that out.. in due time.." "I can deal with that.. now let's go relax.." Tynie says back slipping outside of Bobby's reach to disrobe and strut towards the Jacuzzi tub. "I like the way you think.." Bobby purrs at her, following his wife's every last move. Finding the same wall-mounted starter button from yesterday, Tynie has the jets set to maximum as her strutting stops abruptly. *Knew it..* Bobby thinks to himself, as his hands start massaging Tynie's back. "Ohhh, baby.. thank you.." Tynie slurs out, the tension from her back being kicked out. "I didn't cause this.. did I?" Bobby asks, hoping his hunch was wrong. "Nope.." Tynie answers, the massage ended as they head for the Jacuzzi tub. "Honey, you really didn't cause my tension, finding out that Lysa was scammed did. That really pissed me off, and when I am mad, it stashes tension in my back. Always has, and I thought you knew that.." Tynie elaborates as she settles in. "I did, it's just.." Bobby trails off, being pulled next to his wife. "I asked you to enjoy that, and hoped you wouldn't worry over me afterwards. We had it rigged to handle anything as one, or so I thought.." Tynie says hurtly. "We will handle it all as one baby, please believe me. I was worried over you as a way to keep you safe. You know what it does to me when you're hurt.." Bobby says grabbing his wife up closely.

"Same here lovie.." Tynie whispers as she sets off to washing him down. Bobby takes a shot to do the same to her, discovering a second soap while Tynie is deterred. Sharing in the jets power from there,the two are soon kicked back without suds on them, giggling like schoolkids chilling with their crushes. "This vacation has been amazing.. and in a lot of ways just what we needed.." Tynie slurs out elatedly as Bobby is later guided out of the Jacuzzi tub. "Definitely.." Bobby relays as they towel each other off, wrapping those around one another. Tynie then goes for Bobby's shorts from earlier, removing her kit and his phone from the pocket only to toss them lightly onto the bed before getting dressed. "Wait.. did Phil say my consultancy with the Academy is good for.. five years?" Tynie wonders after Bobby is dressed. "Yes he did baby.. congrats!" He answers, picking her up and turning Tynie into a human party favor by spinning her around. "NYAHH!" Tynie screams after gently pushing Bobby's ear from being close enough to hurt from that. Tynie is then set to her feet as Bobby again pockets his phone and her kit, leaving a hand out for her to hold. She does and Bobby has a plotting Cheshire cat grin on his lips. "What next…" Tynie trails off, getting answered with "Unh Unh.. not telling.."

The next thing Tynie knew, Bobby had her in a threshold carry and they were again out of the master bedroom. Laying her onto the couch from there, Bobby mouths "You relax.." A nod given to that, Tynie giggles like a Valley Girl surrounded by surfers as her husband makes his way back to the fridge. The VIP passes she gave him earlier are donned to his neck before Bobby goes back to Tynie, his arms outstretched for her. Reaching back for him,Tynie arises and discovers the VIP passes aren't actually passes. "Oh my god! Bobby, it's official.. Allyn and Steve are sneaky bastards!" Tynie gloats, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion. "Look closely at these.." She answers, pulling the items from Bobby's neck. He reads them and learns that Tynie is right once more, the passes were actually mini-forms in a necklace with a protector declaring they own two banquet halls, one in N.Y, and the other in Hawaii. "Oh hell no.." Bobby yips as he hands Tynie's over. "Apparently, and I have a hunch Steve rigged this somehow so we can host parties outside of the house. Especially with how big our family is now.." Tynie replies, taking Bobby's from him before continuing "I say we stash these safely until going back to New York."

Steve texts just then, Bobby answering it after pulling his phone from the pocket it was stashed in. "Did she find out?" Steve wonders. "Yep, and you are now a sneaky bastard.. As is Allyn." Bobby answers. "Figured that.. and lemme guess.. she knows why too." Steve fires back. "We ARE talking about Tynie here.." Bobby eludes, getting that replied to with "Yep.." The conversation ends with that, Bobby's phone pocketed before Tynie can inquire. "Now to staff these joints.." Tynie trails off. "Oh, that… leave it to the sneaky bastards, I mean Allyn and Steve.." Bobby jokes. "Ok." Tynie replies, going in closer to her husband. Bobby is deterred by a sudden kiss, as Tynie goes for his phone.

Pulling that from his pocket, Tynie slaps Bobby's ass as he gives her the affection back, only to have the device slipped into her pocket with the other hand. They end the affection after some time, Tynie sliding herself to Bobby's hip from there. "Lemme guess, you aren't saying what you and Steve discussed." She purrs out. "Nope.." Bobby answers, giving his sneakiest smile. The mini-forms around her neck, Bobby smiles as his is taken off of Tynie. "I don't like it when my man is overloaded in any way. Which is why I took your phone.." She says to him in gentle tones. "Nor do I like it when you are burdened like that. I kinda figured you had reasons for snaring my phone." Bobby informs, realizing her latest inquiry about the talk via texts with Steve was the true motive for that, but saying nothing.

"We own banquet halls.. holy shit!" Tynie yips out as the two again go for their room. "My sentiments exactly.." Bobby whispers in her ear before learning "Oh my God.. this JUST hit me.. We could totally rent out the halls to people. Split the rental fee in half and the Project has more funding." "Awesome idea.." Bobby commends, taking his wife into a tight threshold carry from the entryway to their room on. "Ohh, and I will say this.. Allyn and Steve aren't the only sneaky bastards you know.." Bobby eludes as Tynie is laid onto the bed some moments later. "You did that for me.. awww Bobby.." Tynie slurs out giddily, Bobby nodding as their pockets are emptied onto his end table.

The mini-forms then taken off each, Bobby stashes them into the couple's catch-all bag and secures that before joining his wife on the bed. "I wanted to try some new way of showing you love and honor." Bobby admits as her arms drape around his shoulders. "Hubby did very good on that.." Tynie whispers in his ear, Bobby making their snuggle tighter. *Now to find some way to return the favor.. but how?* Tynie worries, blurting as much under her breath. "It'll just come to you.. now no worryin.. you enjoy this!" Bobby chirps at his wife, before they go into a romantic silence.

"Love you" Beaten from each of their hearts, Tynie and Bobby enjoy the silence and tightness of each other's embrace with blushing enormous smiles. Leaning moreso into him, Tynie conforms her figure so that Bobby is engulfed by her arms and legs in essence modifying the hold in a way he didn't see coming. "Baby's soarin.." She purrs at him, getting replied "As is your baby.." They kiss again after that sharing, each one firing off potent affections to the other. Time was ignored by the couple again, this kiss droning on for a good while before being dispelled. Tynie nips Bobby's lower lip as they split off, given back the same move as he says gently "I worship you.." "As I you.." She replies, Bobby slowly slipping Tynie back to one side next to him. "Hey.. I liked the tightness." Tynie kiddingly mopes. "I know you did,and I did too. Thing is, I couldn't do something special for my woman in that hold." Bobby relates with a smile. "Aww babe.. you've done so much for me already.." Tynie tells him.

Bobby mutters softly "You'll have your turn to spoil me.." "When I do.. So help me God.. I'm gonna spoil you rotten!" Tynie yips out elatedly as her man leaves the bed. "I expected no less.." Bobby smilingly responds. Walking backwards out of that room, Bobby kept eyes on his wife and showed her his largest smile. Tynie goes right for Bobby's phone as he was totally out of the room, asking Steve to find something that Bobby does not have, yet would love to and make it his. Steve is then ordered to NOT say anything about it til the couple returns to New York, and to keep that item there, obeying it in a reply.

Tynie has just enough time to stash Bobby's phone back where he had it before Bobby goes back towards her. Throwing her hands behind her head and interlacing her fingers while simultaneously kicking her legs out as far as they'll go and crossing her feet, Tynie shows that she was totally relaxing in his absence. Just as Bobby walks in the room, Tynie starts giggling out of nowhere, hoping that doesn't sell out what she did. "Someone's on cloud nine.." Bobby chirps. "Aren't you?" Tynie worries as her man meets up on the bed again. "Absolutely.." Bobby purrs at her, kissing Tynie on the cheek. One of his arms was kept out of her range, only to be swung before Tynie with a nice sized box in his hand.

"Open it my Ecstasy.." Bobby whispers, Tynie obeying at once by taking her hands from the back of her head. "Oh my Lord.. Bobby it's gorgeous!" Tynie yelps out excitedly as her shoulderbag from New York has been replaced with a better one that doubles as a briefcase. On the outside was their interlinked hearts emblem, amended to have angel wings on the outside. "I am glad ya like it.." Bobby says back happily, the bag then placed in the same luggage which had her NYPD outfits. Tynie then leaves the bed, only to score Bobby up into her arms from behind. "Ohh I love it when you do that.." Bobby brags as his arms abound hers. "As I do when you are making this move.." Tynie relays.

"Five years with the Academy.. how the hell did Phil pull it off?" Tynie wonders. "Ah ah ah.. you don't fret over that. I say we enjoy it, especially since I will be right at your hip through it all." Bobby replies, Tynie then finding herself spun before him. "You little shit!"Tynie yips out, discovering that in Bobby's answer laid an implied confession. "About that, I did learn from the Master.." Bobby gigglingly retorts. The two go from that conversation to spending time in a furthered romantic silence,Tynie standing in awe at what Bobby has done for her. Not only as of late, but since moment one of their being together, Tynie's mind ravaged with every last move Bobby has made to show her love, only rendering her speechless and plotting to repay him in those regards.. somehow. Thing is, Bobby was enduring the same in his mind, only reversed and without the desire to repay or match it back to Tynie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" They say as one, obliterating the silence. "Well, you have a choice. Either have me tell ya, or let me show ya as we go on being together in this life.."Tynie eludes. "Right back at ya then.." Bobby fires back, both blushing and smiling. "I love it when we show honor and devotion in surprises, really. I mean we both love each other, and I did ask for positive mystery. As for the showing of honor, I believe it will happen as it's supposed to, best unplanned. I say that because life is not predictable, and that way neither of us goes about sporting a defeated look when a surprise falls through." Tynie confesses. "Yes you did, and this idea is flawless.." Bobby answers, pulling an arm away to tuck some of Tynie's hair behind her ear. Resting his forehead to hers, Bobby mentions "Flawless, just like your beauty.." "Oh Bobby.." Tynie mouths, stunned at what he just said. "You are flawlessly beautiful to me.. now and forever.." Bobby swears, pecking Tynie's lips with a kiss. "You are the constant redefinition of sexy.." Tynie blurts out after the kiss is over with, Bobby mouthing "Aww Tynie.." "Now and forever to me you stand as that.." Tynie swears back, returning the peck kiss in kind. Leaning her lips to his, Tynie then takes the peck kiss up by several levels, turning it into one which bellows of heat and passion.

*Baby's got new moves.. Ohhhh HELL YEAHH!*Bobby thinks to himself, reiterating the smooch precisely as it was presented him. Given the fact the New York side of their family had gone home to keep eyes on Sasha, Bobby's phone refused going off. The Hawaiian side of the family had things to do now that Tynie and Bobby have a banquet hall, which kept them too busy to bother the couple. Tynie and Bobby would learn that later of course, they are too busy being affectionate to uncover that now. The kiss dragging on for a good while, Tynie and Bobby only relent from it due to breathlessness. Their tongues flitter against one another, as the two dispel from the smooch with a short open-mouthed tongue war. "Some like it hot.. and DAMN do we have it that way!" The two say at the same time, giggling and smiling afterwards. Reaching away from his wife with one arm, Bobby scores back his phone and her kit, pocketing both before reclaiming Tynie closely to him. "Hey, we haven't surfed yet.." Tynie pines with a smile. "I know we haven't, today anyhow." Bobby replies, going to check his phone. *Oh shit! I forgot to delete my conversation with Steve!* Tynie frets, praying Bobby doesn't check that out.

"Apparently we haven't surfed today for good reason. Allyn found out we are about to have another round of red tide." Bobby informs, showing his wife the alert. "Imagine that.." Tynie slurs out in content. "By the way honey, next time you plot a surprise for me.. delete the evidence." Bobby relates, causing Tynie to shake her head before yipping out in a kidding tone. "Told ya I'm a blonde!" Laughing at the way Tynie replied to his advice, Bobby says "You're my sexy blonde.." Sqealing out as Bobby's hit on line strikes her heart, Tynie shows him the depth of her reaction without another word. Standing before her with a slight gap between them, Bobby waits for Tynie's squeals to end before dropping to one knee.

"I love you my Queen, and am doing this to show that you are my Goddess. I haven't been perfect for you lately, and ache to apologize for that. I know you said we shouldn't worry over constant perfection, but my head won't let my heart go with that. I vowed you'd never be hurt by my hands, and yet I have done so. Please forgive me, my ever-beautiful Angel." Tynie hears as Bobby locked eyes with her. She then drops to an opposite knee and relays "Everything you said, just reversed. My ever-gorgeous Casanova." "Forgiven and forgotten, perfection as a constant is now not a part of our marriage. We are equals." They chime in together, arising as those words leave their lips.

"Now, which one of us is gonna chariot the other.. that is the question." Tynie blurts out as Bobby's eyes remained locked with hers. He then answers her inquiry before she can try to score him up into her arms. "I believe the best way to answer that is to not plan it. Let the reply to that concern come as it will." Bobby states as Tynie starts basking in his power, her frame lifted into a threshold carry.

"Flawless idea.." Tynie purrs out as her man escorts her to the recliner in the living room. Delicately laying her into that furniture, Bobby pulls away from his wife just long enough to get them drinks. The mini-fridge then punched shut, Tynie seizes the opportunity to pull Bobby into her lap. "Yowza!" Bobby yips as Tynie wraps herself around him, leaving one arm open to hold her drink. They pop those at the same time, sipping in silence from there all smiles. The beverages concluded, Tynie scores both the cans and tosses them to the trash using the same hand that held hers. "Now to love on my man.." She plots with a smile, both arms abounding Bobby. "You mean.. now to love on each other.. right?" Bobby shoots back, getting a bright smile and nod as his answer. Tynie starts petting Bobby's back, sensing that his recently declared apology left tensions there. "Ohh baby.. how'd you know?" Bobby worries. "I know my man.. shhh.." Tynie replies, her hands going from a pet down to a full blown massage on him. "Is what you just apologized for why my King has had a not-so-glowing look in those deep chocolate eyes?" Tynie asks. "Yes my love.. it is." Bobby admits, lowering his eyes from hers while beginning to nuzzle her chest. "Well I am in the same boat then.." Tynie relays, petting his hair after finishing the back massage. "It's handled my love.. don't you worry." Bobby says first, Tynie repeating it back. The two then spend more time silently cuddling, their hearts beating considered the only sound in the room, Bobby ending the nuzzles after a while.

Tynie later on wonders "What would my Casanova like for dinner?" Suspecting right then and there where his wife was going with that question, Bobby says "I figured we'd do that together.." Slowly relenting himself from her lap, Bobby then sets the recliner to fully upright. Tynie slides from it directly into his arms, whispering "You read my mind.." Before they make it to the fridge, there's a knock on the back deck door, Tynie going to answer it. Tiny on the other side, hands them a meal for two that Bobby didn't arrange and Tynie had no idea was made. Hugging Tiny as she learned that, before securing their home, Tynie brings that meal to the kitchen bar. "I swear.. we have a family FULL of sneaks!" Tynie chirps. "You expected any less.. seriously?" Bobby laughs back, going to get the couple some sodas. Popping both open before laying them alongside the meal, Bobby waits for his wife to join him. She does, and he gets the most recent question answered "I didn't actually.." They go from that rather short conversation to eating, the meal being consumed in a giddy silence. *I GOTTA take notes on whoever had THIS idea!* Tynie thinks to herself.

Bobby goes to clear it all, seeing a note taped to the base of one of the throwaway containers. "Dear, you don't need to take notes off of anyone.. Harlei swears he learned this from you!" Bobby declares, showing Tynie the note. "Well I'll be damned.." Tynie replies, pocketing the note as the two then clean up from dinner together. They go back to the sodas, which were sipped on intermittently during dinner, only to finish them and toss out the cans. Tynie then goes to check her levels, stealing her kit from Bobby's pocket before he can. Again decent ranged,the kit is packed and pocketed by Tynie, whom then grabs her man up into a very tight hug. "Now, are you gonna fret about perfection or focus on doing all ya can to make me happy?" She wonders. "Making you happy whenever I can will be my focus. Besides, I already know that's your plan..I know my woman.." Bobby replies as they take the hug and modify it to a hip-to-hip closeness.

Sighing out in happiness, Tynie agrees wordlessly to Bobby's answer. One final check of Bobby's phone made, the pair learn that their New York family is home safe and Sasha's asleep. As for the Hawaiian side of their kin, the group was pretty well booked with getting Tynie and Bobby's banquet hall ready for it's first party renters. Tiny split away from that group and made the couple dinner. Those actions decried Tiny's insisting on that as a gratitude gift for Tynie and Bobby's arranging for she and Thrash's marriage and honeymoon being provided for.

Bobby shows Tynie the last text, and she answers it "Tiny, sis.. I know you felt you had to do that. With us, you don't although we appreciated it. No debts, so that meal was not taken as a gratitude gift.. more like a favor." Accepting that in a reply, Tiny learns full-force that the couple she'd just been deemed family by has hearts of gold.

Soon taking back his phone, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks just as tears of shock hit them. "I know baby.. I don't think she's known real family love before." He consoles, getting that confirmed in a text just outside Tynie's view. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." Bobby mutters, Tynie learning he hit the nail on the head. "Tiny, you'll get used to it.. in your own time.." Tynie slurs out stunnedly, Bobby's phone texting that verbatim to her. Gratefully answering that, Tiny's conversation with the couple ends just as Bobby pockets his phone again. Laying her head atop Bobby's shoulder, Tynie says delicately "I'm not the only life changer in this marriage.." "Thank you lovie.." Bobby answers, escorting his wife to their deck from that point on. For the first time in a couple days, the couple is outside on their deck after Bobby leaves just enough room for them to go back inside without the keys. The Jeep keys were tossed onto the kitchen bar with one of Bobby's hands behind his back, landing just outside the range of sight from the deck door. Tynie watched that happen, and applauded her man "That was amazing.." "Learned from the best.." Bobby replies meekly as the two find themselves dead center on their deck. Looking at the skies together, Tynie and Bobby say no more for a while, the heavens being focused on. The night sky is far from clear, as clouds rampaged over them coming into view more so by the passing second. "Allyn was right. It is about to get wicked out here." Tynie advises. "Yeah.." Bobby trails off, remembering just then what she said about surprises falling through. He then spins before her, taking Tynie by the hips and lifting her feet from the deck. "Babe.."Tynie purrs out as Bobby says in deep-yet-delicate tones "You are my Goddess, My Athena, my Everything. I love and worship you more every single day." Setting her down as the last words leave his lips, Tynie relates "You are My God, my Adonis, my Everything. I worship and love you more every single day." They kiss as the rain thunders around them, their passion belittling the coolness of the storm. This goes on for a while, until both are pretty much soaking wet, the couple darting back inside. The deck door urgently slid shut and secured by Tynie, Bobby awaits her before they seek out towels to rid of the excess rain from their bodies. Kitchen towels being the nearest, Tynie handles Bobby's patting dry before he returns the favor. From there, the couple goes arm-in-arm back to their room to change. Bobby pulls away just long enough to snare the Jeep keys from the kitchen bar.

"We got it hot.. and perfect.. for us anyways!" Tynie yips out ecstatically. "Again, you took the words right out of my mouth!" Bobby retorts in exact kind as they make it from the kitchen to the hallway. The Jeep keys still in Bobby's hand, Tynie snares them from him and slides them into her pocket. Arriving in their room, Tynie and Bobby then separate just long enough to get changed. Praying the rain didn't affect his phone, Bobby sets the device onto the bed. Tynie rids her pockets of the kit and keys, joining him in the quiet worries. "I have an idea." She realizes, taking apart Bobby's phone and pulling the device for level checking out of the kit. Being dressed first, she then declares "I'll be right back." Bobby wonders what his wife plans to do, only to uncover that she brought a hair dryer. Setting that up to full blast, she wipes it over Bobby's phone first, then her kit. "I may have a better idea than that lover.. I'll be back.." Bobby says as he heads off to get rice and a couple bowls. Tynie stops dead in what she was doing, finding her phone to text Steve. Firing off an advisement that the couple got caught in a storm and that her phone is to be contacted if any shit hits, Tynie then deactivates the forwarding from Bobby's phone before setting hers to charge. Steve complies with that idea, saying that he will make the others aware, covering both the New York and Hawaiian sides of the couple's family. Bobby saw that and says gently "Thank you baby.." "Anytime I can have your back.. I will. Now what's that all about?" Tynie answers waving a hand over the rice-filled bowls. "Only this.." Bobby says loading his phone into one and her kit's level checker into the other. "Don't you worry, I brought a backup.." Bobby advises as Tynie sees what he did with that device. "I know you did.. thank you baby.." Tynie replies. "Like you said with having my back.. ya know.. only reversed." Bobby retorts with a smile, the bowls set aside on a table in that room Tynie never knew was there. "We leave these here overnight." Tynie learns before planning "If that doesn't help my man's phone I will.." "Unh Unh.. I will. My woman didn't leave the phone in my pocket." Bobby answers, altering the plan. "Fair enough…" Tynie confirms as she gently rubs her cross tattoo. He sees that and stops her dead in it, saying "Baby.. it's alright.." Tynie's hair dryer then packed away, Bobby shows her that all is indeed good.

Tynie then uses her mobile web browser to find out if overnight is too long for technology to be in rice, after pulling her phone off of charging. "Umm lover.. we may only have to have those items like that for a couple hours." She blurts out, showing him the tech site which told her so. "Nice.." Bobby purrs, returning her phone to the charger. Snuggling her closely as everything was out of their hands, rather literally, Bobby showers Tynie in a mix of affection and chivalry. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie says nothing as her lips are graced with a huge smile, her cheeks plastered with a blush. Returning that, Bobby keeps the reclaimed silence going for a while as the two simply enjoy one another's embrace.

Some time passes in that, and Tynie is genuinely worried over Bobby's phone, moreso than her device. "Now beautiful.. don't.." Bobby says to her gently, his burly arms tightening around Tynie's hips. Nuzzling his pec similarly to how Bobby did her chest, Tynie replies to that notion without opening her mouth. "Everything's alright, don't worry." Bobby soothes as he holds Tynie close until the two hour timeframe given by that tech site over with. Breaking the hold just long enough to reassemble his phone, Bobby makes it so Tynie hears the startup ringer to Bobby's phone, learning with that he was right. "We've used this phone enough on our vacation. It gets a break, especially after I texted Steve at what would be deemed a later hour in New York. I didn't know the phone or my kit would dry out so damned fast. We are also getting weatherproof holsters for the phones and my kit." Tynie plans, her device then scored up and checked by Bobby. "Fair enough.." Bobby confirms as her level-check device goes off with it's own startup ringer. "Hot damn!" Tynie yips, their items being fine. Setting those items on Bobby's endtable, Tynie does so by spinning out of the hold briefly. Bobby awaits his wife one more time, only to snare Tynie up by the hips from behind with a plotting smile. "Would my Athena stay here and relax for a few?" He poses gently in her ear.

"Sure thing my Adonis.." Tynie answers, resuming the laid back pose on their bed from earlier. Going back to the new bag for his wife, Bobby mutters "I should have gotten these out earlier.. Sorry for that my Queen." Arising from the laid back position, Tynie mutters "Now gorgeous.. don't..you didn't expect the storm to hit so fast.." The phones having new weatherproof holsters, with one extra, and her kit being replaced with a weatherproof version, Bobby nods acceptingly. Tynie's diabetic kit from before obtaining this one is deemed a backup and chucked into the catch all bag after Bobby unzips it. The holsters for their two phones are laid beside the charger, Bobby replacing the accepting smirk with a full blown "Damn I have it good" smile. "Ya got THAT right!"Tynie yips as that look is taken in, replying to it with a matching one. Settling everything so the items intended to be secured were, including the extra weatherproof phone holster, Bobby then slides onto the bed next to his wife.

"Grazie my Everything.." Tynie purrs at Bobby with a smile. "Grazie to you my All.." Bobby answers as they lay back at the same time. Kissing one more time as they began the nightly pre-slumber snuggle, Tynie and Bobby close out today with passionate contentment. Tynie's cross tattoo didn't bother them with leaps, their heavenly observers being booked of sorts with keeping everyone who matters to the couple safe, as well as them. The hold beginning to form was only deterred from long enough to allow Tynie and Bobby to cover each other with the sheet. Happiness abounded all who matter to the couple, each one feeling it in their own way. Those notions,though not totally discovered by Tynie and Bobby yet, only served to make their peace and elation more existent. Slumber arrived to them moments into the snuggle after the kiss ended, a new depth of their life's elation revealed in today's transpirings.

Some do like it hot, and Tynie and Bobby have as much, together… as one..


	56. 56

Title: Flamyn Kross (Family Crest)

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own the Law and Order CI Characters, the others I do.

* * *

The next day begins, as Tynie awakes before Bobby insisting to await him before getting out of bed. Laying across him halfway, she starts kissing Bobby's lips with a flitter of pecks, hoping the gentleness of the affection doesn't startle him. Bobby stops her receiving a few flittering kisses, upping the romantic ante to the point where the affection is similar to their typical deep smooches. Tynie snails a hand through Bobby's hair, only to have that move returned, the kiss unbroken for a while. Pulling away together, Bobby purrs "I loved being woke up like that.." "I loved doing it.." Tynie relates with a cheeky grin. Soon seated side-by-side, Bobby is in wonder at the glow to Tynie's eyes, smiling broadly. "This is gonna sound apeshit nuts, but I feel different. In a Good way before ya go there!" "Do Tell.." Bobby replies, waving his hand as to request for Tynie to go on. "Simple, we came here with you having a few missions. What I mean by that is: For one, you don't like it when I dart about in non-urgent situations. Also, the whole worrying til I hurt had you scared of losing me. Oh and my whole not believing I am worthy of you, even when I don't say as much.. yeah.. also over with." Tynie elaborates proudly.

"I am so happy to hear that baby!" Bobby yips out like a Valley Girl about to max out her dad's credit card, Tynie then engulfed in his arms. "Ooof!" Tynie peeps out, shocked at just how powerfully she was taken into the embrace. "I love you!" They say together, giggling after the fact. Bobby is slow to relent part of the might to his embrace, Tynie wondering why. "Baby, you aren't the only one feeling different. In a good way before ya worry." He confesses, Tynie waving a hand to ask him to keep talking. "I'll put it to ya like this. There have been some things which have changed between us, ALL of them positive. It took us going through.. I believe the term you used is slices of hell… in order to make that happen. Thing is, with them I have realized that all my beliefs of unworthiness, the self-slams, you name it.. are not worthy of noticing in my heart or life. Oh, and pretty much everything else you said… ya know.. reversed." Bobby plans out, getting his wife to reiterate the tightness of their hold. "Oh my God.. Bobby that is AWESOME!" She yips out, damn near loud enough to make Bobby's ears ring. "Now, how the hell do we celebrate this.. ya know.. doing something different.." Tynie wonders. "I say we spend time together, do as we wish, and see what happens from there." Bobby whispers in her ear. "Ohhh I love it!" Tynie replies softly, as her frame is whisked from the bed.

Setting her down on the floor immediately after he leaves the bed, Bobby lifts one finger and smiles from ear to ear. "Of course I will.." Tynie peeps out, as her man goes for her phone and diabetic kit. Pocketing the phone after placing it into the new weatherproof holster, Bobby snares one of Tynie's arms up into his hands, kissing down the length of it while checking her levels. The device pinging that Tynie's good on that, it gets loaded into the new pack and pocketed. "I loved that.." Tynie commends, Bobby bowing slightly in reply. Taking her closer to him from there, Bobby displays a plotting Cheshire cat grin. "Oh really?" Tynie poses, learning "It's all in the presentation.." They leave the master bedroom from there, altering the personal connection from face-to-face into hip-to-hip. *He's bein a total SNEAK!* Tynie thinks to herself,giggling. *She has NO idea…* Bobby thinks silently, only letting out following giggles.

Just as the two make it before the deck door, Tynie spins before Bobby saying "Wanna taste those hot lips.." Kissing him wildly before an answer can be spoken, Bobby is floored by his wife's romantic maneuver. Returning it in kind, they wind up basically kissing-while-trying not to step on each other's toes. The latest share of affections ended, Bobby slides around his wife to get the sunblock. They go from a temporary split to lathering one another with that before Tynie puts it away.

Neither have had caffeine yet, a notion far from lost on Tynie who then scores up the Jeep keys as soon as they're in her view. Standing away from her remotely, Bobby opens the door for them to leave by the deck, rejoining his wife after securing it. From there, the couple walk arm-in-arm to the Jeep as if their feet were on air while matching steps. Looking down on that briefly, Tynie says "I see what you meant about better changes.." "I figured you would.. and I love them as much as I do you!" Bobby mutters in her ear. They get to the Jeep, and right before Tynie can overtake the driver's seat, Bobby slips in and pulls her over to the passenger side. "Ohh babe.. you KNOW I love it when ya do that!" She boasts, settling in. "I love doing it.." Bobby answers in Tynie's favorite tone.. the deep one. Her hands flail around her face, as giggles emanate from her lips, Tynie showing her man what he did meant to her. "I know JUST the place.. please relax my Queen.." Bobby plots, getting his wife's compliance immediately.

Driving them off, Bobby cannot stop giggling to save his life, and nor does he want to. Before curiousity could figuratively kill the cat, Tynie joins him in the giggles, knowing that it'd hurt Bobby if she tried inquiring. Today's surprisingly sunny, given the storm that ravaged through only hours before, rendering the couple grateful for already donning sunblock. Thrash's appearing to them some time later, Tynie is perplexed and mutters "Huh?" Parking the Jeep before escorting her out, Bobby smiles and mouths "You'll see.." As soon as her feet hit the ground, Bobby takes her inside the restaurant rather closely. Thrash greets them, alongside Tiny, Elya, Allyn, Harlei and Anjea, all of them grinning like mad.

"Hey y'all what's up?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I wanted to ask you something sis." Thrash explains. "Go ahead then." Tynie shoots in. "Yeah, we saw that tattoo on your right shoulder. The one with the flames around the cross, and it got me.. I mean us.. to wondering. Would you kill us if we did something similar to it and made it kind of a family crest?" Thrash ponders. "Something similar.. how so?" Tynie fires off curiously. "Oh, instead of the flames being outside the cross, we were thinking make them inside. I hope that isn't rude." Thrash answers. "Rude, hell no. Actually I think it rocks. You guys don't know who I got that for, but symbolically I think it's awesome. Yeah, the one I got it for was a hell of a friend, and to me that shows him honor in y'all's lives too." Confused by her answer, Thrash tilts his head. "Dude, she just gave consent." Bobby translates, as the group laughs at Thrash's attempt at one of Bobby's moves during an interrogation. "Rock on!" Thrash answers mid-laugh, causing Tiny to stop laughing and duck away in order to call someone. "Now to get our New York side of the family to do this.. I mean AFTER Sasha has them babies.." Tynie plots out. "Ohhh that.. way ahead of you.." Bobby relates in her ear lowly. Tynie blushes at those words, realizing at once that Bobby is more of a sneak than she gave him credit for prior.

Moments later, Tiny returns with someone at her hip. "Y'all.. this is Thrash's tattoo guy.. his legal name actually is Tattoo." "Hey man, what's up?" Tynie says first, the others following in line with that after. "Not much, now who is first?" Tynie points at Bobby and says "That's up to him." Pulling his shirt off, Bobby says "Back of right shoulder." Tattoo nods and before he can ask, Tynie has the original cross tattoo out for his viewing. "I say we go with red flames inside black trim.. that good guys?" Tynie plots wonderingly. "WORKS WITH US!" Everyone else there chimes in, Tattoo setting right away on Bobby's. Anjea then pulls away from the group with Elya, silently going on to get everyone coffees. Tynie watches over her man as the tattoo is created against his skin, witnessing Tattoo's capacity with an inkgun. "Damn dude.. you are good!" She cheers, Tattoo mouthing "Thanks." Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie tells Bobby "Yeah.. we just found our PERMANENT tattoo guy." "I kinda figured that.." Bobby replies with a smile, his tattoo halfway done. In Bobby's reply again laid an implied admission, one which instigates Tynie to invoke her right to remain silent.

A few moments after that epiphany, Elya and Anjea are serving coffees, Tynie holding Bobby's with hers. Tattoo says to Bobby right then "It's done man.." Leaning up a bit, Tynie gets to eye over her man's new ink and says "Damn he's good.." Thrash walks up to Tynie and says "Sis, you're next.. the others insist. I'll hold these." "Ok then. Tattoo, back of left shoulder for me." Tynie replies, taking off her outershirt and revealing a bikini top. Tiny, Elya, and Anjea all chime in as that is seen "I did NOT know she was built like THAT!" Bobby giggles like a schoolgirl at that line, as Tattoo sets off to making Tynie's request reality.

Taking their coffees from Thrash, Bobby tells him "Yeah, don't be surprised if your.. I mean our.. tattoo guy is flown to New York sometime." "Dude, how else is he gonna.. and I am quoting your wife "Get the New York side of the family to do this.." Thrash fires back with a smile, picking up the tops from Tynie and Bobby. "Smartass.." Bobby chides jokingly. "Umm.. we ARE related to her!" Thrash kids, pointing to Tynie. "I totally resemble that!" Tynie yips as Bobby and Thrash laugh outright. Harlei, Allyn and the other ladies crowd around Tynie, witnessing the tattoo not hurt her in the least. "Sis.. it's done.. Oh and as for flying me to New York.. not for another six months. I am on probation from a DUI." Tattoo says. "Works with me man, just don't get violated on that." Tynie absolves, moving away from him. "Deal." Tattoo chirps as Harlei gets ready for his. "I say we do it like they did. Men, you get the back of the right shoulder. Ladies, you go for back of the left." Harlei plans, causing everyone to nod. "I like him.." Tynie says, leaning up against Bobby with a finger pointed at Harlei.

Tattoo adds in "That is a good idea man.." After that, the conversations end as everyone is either getting inked or sipping on coffees. The pattern Harlei declared becomes real after some time, Tattoo getting hugged by all there. Tynie goes to pay for the tattoos, only to hear "Unh Unh. You had some dude named Steve help my kid brother.. don't think about payin me.. sis." "Holy shit! You are Thrash's older brother?!" Tynie yelps out. "Yes, and I haven't seen him in years. I lost touch after being kicked out by my mother, she didn't like the woman I dated at seventeen. Thrash was only a baby then, so he didn't know. I found out recently after my dad's passing when we all met up to read the will." Tattoo confesses. "You listen to me right now, Tattoo. You,Thrash, and Tiny go out together and bond. Have someone do the new family crest on you while you three are at it. Leave the keys to this place with Allyn, and your tattoo stuff. He'll contact you to set up a return of them. You've lost enough time as a family dammit! Oh, and welcome to ours." Tynie plans, ending with a point to Bobby. "Listen to her.." Bobby adds in with a smile. "You got it sis!" Tattoo says as cheers erupt and Allyn walks to him in the name of making good on Tynie's plan.

Tattoo,Tiny, and Thrash all go about getting hugged again, Tiny whispering in Tynie's ear "Nicely done.. thank you.." "No sweat sis, now go have fun. We'll converge another day.." Tynie replies in kind, causing those three to leave with waves to the others. Allyn walks right up to Bobby and says "Betcha didn't see THAT coming.." Shaking his head, Bobby smiles as Tynie's pointed to "Sure didn't, but yeah.. she totally rocked handling it!" Bowing shortly to those words, Tynie apologizes "Allyn, dude, I did NOT mean to pull your name like that. I just figured…" "Hold it right there. You did everything fine, and I would have offered as much anyhow." Allyn interrupts, getting hugged. Bobby got back his and Tynie's tops just then, Thrash having set them aside before leaving. Removing her outertop from Bobby's hands, Tynie covers the new tattoo and her frame in seconds. Anjea asks "We didn't offend you when we.." "Hell naw. I was flattered!" Tynie answers. Everyone smiles at that, not saying much until all the coffees are ended. Harlei and Allyn then go to clear from it all, leaving the ladies with Bobby.

Looking into her man's eyes, Tynie searches out clues as to if his new inkjob was bothersome. "I'm fine babe.." Bobby tells her, Tynie then going to her toes to mutter softly in his ear. "That's an understatement." Anjea and Elya whisper to one another "Gotta try THAT one.." "Oh look.. honey's got new students.." Bobby laughs out, hearing what the ladies said behind Tynie. "Yeah, and so do you apparently. Think about it, the ladies wanna learn from me so…" Tynie blurts out. "True." Bobby responds just as the other two men show back up. Tynie spins around to see if Elya and Anjea try what they just saw, learning it was managed flawlessly. Harlei pipes up "Whoever taught them this, thanks. Oh and as for acquiring new moves.. we take forever in that. After all, we are family and that's what we have now." "Dude, that was eloquent!" Tynie cheers. "What she means is.. you have a deal." Bobby says behind her.

From there, Tynie and Bobby hug the remaining parties before leaving, everyone grinning. Just as the last hugs end, Anjea and Harlei escort Tynie and Bobby back to Tynie's jeep. "Before you even go there sis, we will hang out again."Harlie admonishes with a smile as Tynie hops in. "Sure thing man.. stay in touch.." Tynie shoots back. "That's a given.." Anjea adds as Bobby readies to drive them home. They wave one more time, as Tynie's Jeep is disappearing from the parking lot of Thrash's. Bobby drove like that in the knowledge that Tynie hates it when people see her cry. Anjea and Harlei sensed as much, not saying so as they rejoined Elya and Allyn. Thrash's was then secured by Allyn who had exited with his wife in tow. Anjea tells Elya of Tynie's reaction to leaving the group. Allyn learning Harlei already covered them for keeping in touch and meeting again, the four hug. After that, the two couples split off and handle their day's itineraries.

Tynie and Bobby are halfway home when he sees her wiping away tears. "Babe, it's alright. I know you love them, I do too. Harlei's never mislead us, and he swore we'd meet again.. as did Anjea." Bobby soothes. "You're right babe." Tynie nods back, the tears ending on their own. Tynie knew her man hadn't eaten yet, and she's about to mention it when he pulls into a new bodega by their beach house. "Don't worry love, this isn't gonna be like last time.." Bobby swears as he parks the Jeep.

Hopping out to meet him, Tynie holds her hand out for Bobby. Taking it,the two walk in rather tightly, in essence sending a message to everyone else there. Tynie's move on that was deliberate, given the fact she had basically developed a radar of sorts for women of ill-repute. Bobby mirrored her motives, only in a gender reversed notion, until they wound up at the bar. The owner of that bodega takes one look at the couple and says "On the house.. whatever ya want." "In that case, your most costly breakfast. Two large bottled waters.." Tynie orders, her smile vanishing as the owner gave her the creeps. Silently nodding,that order becomes real before the couple in moments. Wrapping his arm around the back of her seat, Bobby tries to sate Tynie's concern about the owner until they eat. "Hold it.." Tynie says, scanning their meals with her eyes. Bobby waits for her to say anything else, following her moves to the letter. "Ok cool." Tynie chirps as they begin eating, the bottled waters set before them. "Lemme guess. You two are the ones who got Brady's shut down.." The owner says. "OK,where the fuck do you get off interrupting our meal?!" Tynie howls out angrily. Bobby interjects "Seriously! Oh and to answer your question.. bother my wife again and you face the same fate asshole!" The owner leaps back and tells his staff to leave that couple the holy hell alone, Bobby and Tynie finishing their meal in a rush. They score the bottled waters and hurry out, not wanting to be bothered by that asshole again.

Tynie hops into the driver's seat, the keys taken from Bobby just as he settles inside at her hip. Driving them home, Tynie growls "What the hell ever happened to Goddamned common courtesy?! For the love of samfucks sake?!" "I have no idea love." Bobby answers, before continuing "For the love of samfucks sake.. nice one!" Laughing as the reality of how she blurted that was brought around, Tynie says "Yeah, I coulda swore you knew I have a panache for unorthodox use of language." "Oh I do.. and it was amazing." Bobby applauds as the jeep is parked at their beach house. Hopping out at the same time, the two meet up at the nose of the Jeep, Bobby snaring back the keys. Gathering him tightly to her, Tynie purrs "Honey got new ink.. you know what that does to me.." "Ohh I do.. and same here.." Bobby replies, escorting her towards the deckdoor. Opening that before his wife as they get to it, Bobby whisks Tynie inside, only splitting from her to secure the home. Standing in wait of her man, Tynie again takes off her outertop, praying it didn't get snug against her new tattoo. "Ohhh yeahh.." Bobby purrs, wrapping his arms around Tynie. Her top is then tossed over to the couch, landing right where she tends to sit. Taking one arm away from her frame, Bobby replies in kind to the tossing of his shirt. Tynie leans up against him afterwards, giggling and purring out in elation.

Their faces are radiating a new glow, one backed by a blush so red that even roses are jealous. "Did you hear the other women earlier?" Tynie asks. "Oh, you mean when they were commending my beauty for the muscles? Yeah." Bobby answers, leaning his chin onto her shoulder. "I liked the whole family crest tattoo idea. Oh, and Thrash asking to copy the idea for my cross tattoo with it, very cool." Tynie blurts. "Yeah.. I already told them that dear." Bobby admits, the two going from there to the Jacuzzi tub. They managed as much without totally redoing how the hold was, which was amazing to Tynie. "We have that deep a sync my love.." Bobby tells her gently, his chin still rested on her shoulder. "That we do.. that we do." Tynie responds.

They get to the master bedroom again, and Bobby relents the hold in order to empty his pockets onto the endtable by his side of the bed. Disrobing while she waited, Tynie stood not too far from her husband. Following her in that, Bobby leaves an arm outstretched for his wife to cuddle up to. She does, and they wind up near the Jacuzzi tub in minutes. Tynie flips it on with a flick of her toes, settling in first with Bobby behind her. "Thank you my King.. for getting the new tattoo.. or should I say.. proof of our family crest." Tynie declares, softly starting to wash Bobby down. "I was honored to.. now what did I say about treating me as if I will break?" Bobby confirms, as his wife makes the washdown more strong. *Sighs* Leave their lips from that point on, Tynie getting everything she does to Bobby returned.

They kick back afterwards, enjoying each other's closeness and the jets working around them. Walking out later as if she was trekking on air, Tynie is all giggles as her man again tails her. They dry one another off, the towels hung up instead of wrapped around each. Returning to their luggage, Tynie and Bobby get dressed at the same clip, the giggles abounding both their voices. Everything worn prior is chucked into the duffel bag, excluding the destroyed items. Tynie then leaps onto the bed and scores up her phone and kit, pocketing both. Bobby stood in wait of her, smiling as at last his end of the giggles ended. Tynie didn't make that wait long, her giggles ceasing as they wind up holding hands while exiting that area.

Bobby takes his wife back to the couch, holding up one finger before Tynie plops onto it. "Wait here my lovely.." He whispers in her ear, Tynie nodding in compliance. While he was gone, Tynie checked the bottled waters which were dropped by the door and discovered that it was best to pitch them. Gratefully they didn't leak or spill in the dropping, but she had a shitty feeling about what was floating in them. Having that problem ended, Tynie goes for fresh ones out of the fridge, pulling her phone out to alert Allyn of that ordeal. Learning he was already on it due to someone else calling it in, she stashes her phone straight away and goes right back to where Bobby left her moments ago. The couch had been cleared by Bobby, who had snaked around her and sat down. "What is it my angel?" He wonders. "I'll put it to ya like this. From now on, we go to New York Bodegas. I am not chancing bullshit from Hawaiian ones. Oh and Allyn already knows." Tynie informs, leaping into Bobby's waiting embrace. Tynie's words having a deeper implied meaning, Bobby takes the bottled waters away from her and sets them onto to coffee table. "Thank you my Queen.." He whispers as Tynie snuggles up tightly. "Anytime my King." She answers.

"Oh, and as far as New York Bodegas, good plan." Bobby admits, the breadth of Tynie's prior declaration fully striking him. "Eh, I figured as much." Tynie peeps back modestly. Taking one hand, Bobby pulls the left shoulder of Tynie's top away slightly to check out her new inkjob. "Very sexy.." He slurs out in gentle tones. "Same with yours.." She replies with a huge smile. Her arms around Bobby's shoulders in a tight-yet-cautious hold, Bobby whispers "Hey now.." Realizing in his trailing off that Tynie was worried too much again, she modifies the power of that hold. "That's better.." Bobby answers, making his embrace on her match in potency at once. "I'd love to go surfing again, it's just that I am not sure that the sunblock would be OK on the new tattoos." Tynie plans. "Lovie, you forget.. we can't do that til at least tomorrow.. the red tide."Bobby tells her, alleviating Tynie's spoken concern. "True." She peeps out, happy to be in his arms.

"Is there anything else my baby wants to do?" Bobby poses. "I can think of a few things… but they happen after we enjoy snuggling.." Tynie answers with a giggly smile. "Yes my Love." Bobby tells her, kissing Tynie's cheek. She takes the presented opportunity to snare a hand away from Bobby's shoulders, using it to trail down his cheek and drag his lips to hers. "Very slick.." Bobby whispers right before getting taken aback with the power of her love display. *Ohhh damn!* Bobby thinks to himself, giggling while they kissed. *Yeah.. I did it again..* Tynie mentalizes, replying the giggles as the kiss was painstakingly carried on. Splitting off from it with a few nips to each other's lower lips, Bobby says "Honey, that move was…"Meekly replying, Tynie blurts "Thanks." A few seconds of silence enthrone the two, before Tynie wonders "By the way, what made you giggle while we kissed?" "Oh that, just my baby flooring me with a new love maneuver." Bobby answers honestly.

Settling herself onto him in a mix of snuggling-and-straddling, Tynie causes her man to moan out "Baby.." Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie whispers "Slow and romantic.." Bobby replies to that by gathering her up into his arms, charioting Tynie back to their room. Soon as they get there, Tynie is laid to her feet as Bobby kicks the door shut. Walking away from him with a feet on-air strut to her hips, Tynie again disrobes,this time being slow about it. Her pockets are then emptied, the kit and her phone laid onto her endtable. Bobby tails his wife move-for-move, only speeding up to change the location of her kit and phone.

Laying herself onto the bed chest down, Tynie arranges her frame so that Bobby can doggie her. "Ohhh yeahh.." He growls out, taking her hips into his hands and splitting her legs further. A slap to her ass given, Bobby is then in total charge of this lovemaking. Tynie feels every inch of him entering her core, the enormity of it causing loud moans of yearning to leave her voice. Her hips are kept in his hands as they start off, Bobby granting his wife's earlier request for the pace. Her frame bobs in time with his thrusts, Tynie's nub being rammed against with every move. "Ohh baby.." She yowls out, trailing off. Bobby hears the tone she used in that, taking it as a plea for him to keep going. The "Territory marks" from yesterday are scoped out, alongside Tynie's new tattoo, given that's all Bobby can see in this position. Feeling every bulge of him in her depths, Tynie moans out like a cavewoman in dire need. "Baby want it fiercer?" Bobby asks in a deeply sultry tone a while later. "Yeahhh.." Tynie answers, trying her best to match the tone. "As.. You.. wish.." Bobby grunts out, Tynie's wishes again made real. "Hell yeah sexy!" Tynie hollers,applauding what she's being given.

Before long, Bobby has Tynie on top of him, his frame splayed out onto the mattress. Tynie then spins her head back and with a shared look, learns just how her man wants it. Making that wish true, Bobby is floored one more time, by just how strong his wife is in bed. "Hell yeah hottie!" He bellows, cheering what Tynie is providing intimately. She manages to spin around so their eyes can lock, not missing a jump on him. Bobby's eyes get rather big at that,Tynie smiling from ear to ear. "Baby want it wilder?" Tynie asks in a lusting voice. "Yeahhh.." Bobby answers. "As.. you.. Desire.." She moans out, doing all things possible to sate that certain yearning he had. The way Tynie does that is different too, a mix of leaps and gyrations on Bobby's manhood being given. Bobby howled out like a beast while this went on, using those to tell his wife that her givings were just as he wished. They lock eyes again, and each knows what the other isn't saying. Planting her hands onto his pecs, Tynie climaxes first, Bobby's name bellowed as loud as she could pull off. Every last twitch of that abounding him, and the tidal wave of her juices following suit, Bobby loses it and totally fires off inside Tynie without restraint. Her name is yelled just as loudly as his was, Tynie then landing onto him.

"Baby.. that was…" He boasts, trailing off as his hands trail Tynie's back. "Same here.." She purrs, secretly plotting to slap Bobby's ass at some later time. The two are all smiles as they snuggle again, this time in the name of mellowing out from the lovemaking shared. Tynie becomes so comfortable in Bobby's arms that she actually dozes off. "That's right baby.. you rest.." Bobby purrs in her ear, smiling. Sighing out contently, Tynie feels Bobby's arms envelop her tighter. He follows her once more, this time in dozing off for a while. They wind up resting side-by-side, Bobby having laid his wife down next to him. Their hands find each other, and immediately entangle in a hold, the two feeling that and smiling in their nap.

Taking only a couple hours in that, Tynie and Bobby awaken together, kissing briefly as they sat up. "Did I actually.." Tynie poses. "Yes, and it was so cute.." Bobby tells her with a broad smile. Half tucking her head, Tynie blushes and says no more. Bobby sees that and says "Yep, I got my baby back..in the truest form!" "Hottie, I swear I didn't know until we got here that you missed those reactions.." Tynie says at last, keeping her head remotely ducked. "Hey now, we have that handled already..no more shame.." Bobby chides, leading his wife off the bed. Given the fact they hadn't worn the earlier outfits for too terribly long, the couple goes back to putting them on. Bobby leans back against the bed to get Tynie's phone and kit, leaving her clueless as to what was to happen next. Their bottled waters had become warm in that timeframe, Tynie changing them out for chilled ones out of the mini-fridge, punching that shut afterwards.

They meet up, as Bobby pockets her phone and kit, Tynie handing him one of the bottled waters. Opening them, Tynie and Bobby say as one "Thanks lovie.." Sipping those in a silence, the two are blushingly all smiles. Heading out of their room, Tynie opens the door for Bobby who is soon right at her hip. "Wow.. today's been..just..wow.." She brags, learning "Sugar, today's not over yet.." Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie's tempted to ask, but doesn't. "Follow me.."Bobby trails off, taking his wife's hands into his. "Anywhere.. anyday.." Tynie slurs out excitedly, unaware as to what's next. Nothing else said between them, Tynie hears a familiar voice after a few more moments of being in the throughway of the beachhouse "Hey you little shit." Scanning the house for where it came from, she sees a teleconference broadcast on the living room TV. "Steve, you sneaky bastard!" Tynie yips, noticing the entirety of her New York side of the family behind him. "Thanks. We just wanted to say that Thrash has some sort of family crest planned. Oh, and he knows about Sasha. I told him,and he agreed to wait until.. and I am quoting "The little shit is an aunt." I figured when he said little shit, he meant you, Tynie."

"Yep, add that to my list of nicknames. By the way, how is Sasha?" Tynie adds. "I'm fine sista, we all are. You enjoy time with Bobby now. LOVE YA!" "LOVE YA TOO!" Tynie yelps back as the teleconference is ended. "Before you ask, come with me.." Bobby says, guiding Tynie to the couch. Discovering a webcam on top of the TV, Tynie gasps "We had THAT?!" "Apparently so, and I didn't set it up until my beauty was distracted. Relax, it'll only be used when they contact us with theirs." Bobby tells her, sating worries and simultaneously stunning Tynie. "Holy shit!" Tynie yelps out as the two plop onto the couch. "I figured that'd be your answer.." Bobby giggles back, Tynie wrapping her arms around him. Leaning back while adjusting the means of their snuggle, Bobby makes it to where they both stretched out against the couch. "I love you so much.." Tynie slurs out gingerly. "As I you.." Bobby replies, kissing her forehead.

"Who knew my cross tattoo would wind up being used as a family crest idea?" Tynie wonders. Bobby fires back kiddingly, tapping her right shoulder after pulling an arm away from her "Did you really have to ask that?" Laughing after those words leave his lips, Bobby gets Tynie to follow him again. Time flitters away, the two slowly ending the laughter, returning to a cuddle in quiet. Tynie then lays so her head is rested against Bobby's left pec, looking up at him in awe. "I am amazed at you baby. Seriously, every day, somehow you send me soaring." She blurts out. "Baby, you mean we send each other soaring, every day..somehow." Bobby corrects, reiterating the awe in his tone. "Hmm.. I do.." Tynie peeps.

Snapping his fingers twice, Bobby breaks the silence as the room goes romantically dark. Tynie is all too happy to be in Bobby's arms, getting that notion disbanded when he taps her shoulder to be let up. She obliges, with a bit of protest to her eyes. "I'll be right back.." Bobby swears as he leaves the couch. Leaning back as he stands before her, Tynie sees "Watch this" mouthed by her man. Complying as she readied herself to modify how her frame was laid, Tynie sees Bobby strut with a mix of brooding and on air to his feet. Keeping her eyes locked on him throughout, Tynie flops around so that her vantage point isn't obstructed by the back of the couch. "Ohhh yeahh.." She purrs out excitedly, Bobby making his way from the fridge back to her. Arriving at the coffee table moments after kicking the fridge shut, Bobby splays everything before his wife. Tynie was about to go for drinks when Bobby takes her hands and starts kissing all over them, sitting down beside her while pulling that off.

"Baby.." Tynie giggles out, taking the opportunity to return that move once it was presented. "Lovie.." Bobby giggles back, realizing that they were equals even when it comes to shared love displays in new moves. Tonight's meal is a bit of a chilled one, Bobby knowing his wife loved seafood, making that her feast after the kisses against their hands ended. "Sugar, you first." He says with a smile. "Nope.. us together.." Tynie corrects, the two going for the spread at the same time. Popping every bite into one another's mouths, Tynie and Bobby smile and chuckle between nibbles, enjoying each other's company. Just as Tynie was about to mention clearing everything as they concluded, a knock came at the front door. Going to answer it, Tynie sees Thrash on the other side,bearing a bottle of wine and a card. "Love you sis.. We WILL keep in touch. Oh,and Allyn already returned my keys to the restaurant. Everything's safe there , and everyone on this side of the family now has the crest tattoo." Thrash tells her, getting hugged.

"Rock on man.." Tynie answers after the hug ends, Thrash electing to close the door behind her. Tynie sees that and before any tears can be shed, is greeted by Bobby who takes the wine and card from her. Locking up behind Thrash while Bobby waited, Tynie and he go back to the couch. "I didn't see this coming!" They say together, the wine set down. "I'll handle this." Tynie says, waving a hand about in reference to the dishes from dinner. Bobby nods as he sets himself so the couch's back covers his front, knowing Tynie'd want him witnessing her strut. The dishes in her hands, Tynie sees that move and starts off with the walk away, one being a mix of owning every catwalk known to God and having her feet on air. "Ohhh Yeahhh.." Bobby purrs out as his wife soon has everything cleaned up and makes way back to him.

His frame rerouted so Tynie can lay back across the couch moreso than he, Bobby is handed the wine opener that she uncovered in the kitchen when clearing from dinner. "No way baby.. we are equals.." Tynie admonishes with a smile, causing Bobby to sit more at her hip once she plopped onto the couch. The wine popped open, its opener set aside, Tynie goes for the card. "In the name of love always, from us to you. Today on out, we shall be known as the kin of the Flamyn Kross" Written on the inside with every signature of Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian relatives underneath stuns Tynie who peeps out "Flamyn Kross.. I like it!"

Over her shoulder, Bobby read the same thing, texting Thrash on her phone after snaring it from her pocket in gratitude. Getting such replied, that device is then pocketed by Bobby. The next thing Tynie sees are wine glasses similar to those the two got when arriving in Hawaii, Bobby pouring hers first. Soon as his glass is filled, Tynie and Bobby toast "To the family of the Flamyn Kross.. love you guys!" Sipping that afterwards, Tynie suspects that Thrash has very nice taste in wine. Bobby sees that in her eyes, his matching the glow presented. "Thrash sent their love already. Oh and the wine… they all went in on.. Thrash chose it." Bobby tells her between sips. "Dude has good taste in wines then. Kinda figured it was a communal gift." Tynie answers, breaking from the wine. They have one more glass after the first one's finished, Bobby discovering the wine opener had a special chamber full of temporary wine lids.

Placing one to the top of the bottle, he then gently slides it into the door of the minifridge, sliding that door shut just as softly. Tynie witnesses that, and cannot stop giggling and smiling even if God himself wants her to. "Glad I can impress you.." Bobby says meekly. "You always do that lover.. I thought you knew.." Tynie worries, her smile dying off in a flash alongside the giggles. "I do, believe me. It's just adorable to hear you react like that." Bobby absolves, taking the wine glasses off the coffee table. "We do that part together.." Tynie relates, hopping off the couch and snaring hers back.

Hip-to-hip they clear part of the beach house, meeting up in the kitchen as the wine glasses are cleaned keeping that closeness the case. The two then retire to the master bedroom, all smiles as Bobby lets out "I was wondering.. would my Lovie like to snuggle and watch movies in bed?" "Ohh most definitely!" Tynie chirps out, wrapping an arm around Bobby, not caring about anything else but time with him. "I know what just crossed that ever-brilliant mind,don't go there. Yes we can do that at home, but I love snuggling while watching movies with my man so much that I was actually hoping you'd ask that." Tynie tells him in giggly tones. "You were?" Bobby asks, shocked.

"Absolutely. Just because we allow newness in our romances to every extension of the phrase, that does not mean we have to boot out things that you and I both love doing. If I remember correctly, you missed my girliness and I missed your perky reactions. Those were so because we both thought, albeit separately, that due to my being a lawyer we had no choice but to lose what was truly desired reply-wise. I don't want to go back to that,not now.. not ever.." Tynie elaborates, hurt in her voice. Not answering right off, Bobby allows Tynie's total statement to sink in, tightening his hold on her. "Aww, sweetness. You're right, and I am sorry that my shock hurt you. I don't ever wish to make you hurt, not now or ever. Please forgive me.." Bobby at last pleads, their trek to the master bedroom abruptly ended.

Spinning around so Bobby is before her, Tynie sees the tears in his eyes, reaching onto her toes to kiss them away. Bobby's arms go right around her hips, stabilizing Tynie against him as he hears "There's no need for sorry on that my love. You didn't hurt me, and the shock to my answer was a bit of a gut reaction. You didn't see my reply coming, although once you took it in, you understood. Don't cry my King.. please.." Bobby nods at that, saying nothing else as his mind kicks his ass for how he replied to Tynie's words. "Oh, and that self bashing your sexily genius brain just started better stop.. you know what it does to me when your eyes broadcast that." Tynie says back gently, selling Bobby's mind out. Kissing her just as flitteringly as his cheeks got when Tynie saw tears, Bobby obeys her wishes as fast as he could without ruining the pace of that affection.

They resume the trek to the master bedroom, Tynie being whisked off her feet from that point on. "Baby, I love you.."The couple tells one another, all smiles once more as Tynie's laid to her feet. Walking to the bed with the same strut Bobby saw when the dinner was cleared from, Tynie prays that tells him all is good. "I'm so damn lucky.." Bobby says behind her, slowly ending the gap between them. Clearing her pocket of the diabetic kit, Tynie checks her levels one last time. Decently ranged on that, the kit is set to Bobby's endtable as he hears "I'm just as damned lucky as you are.." Giggling with a nod to that, Bobby sets her phone to charge on his endtable, as Tynie lays against the bed on her side. The pillows are then set up for sharing, Tynie doing so as Bobby rigged the entertainment center. "I coulda done that ya know.." Tynie advises with a grin. "Wanted to do this for my Queen…" Bobby fires back, taking the remote he found by the TV and turning everything on.

Settling down beside her, Bobby grabs his wife up in a very tight hug. Tynie then snaps her fingers four times, which not only kills the lights but secures the entire house. She learned that as the TV had this across it "House secured." "Holy hell!" Tynie yips as that message leaves the TV screen, being replaced by the start of one of the movies. "Nicely executed.." Bobby purrs in her ear, the couple kissing for a while afterwards. The affection being slow and romantic, Bobby and Tynie enjoy every second of it. In all honesty, the first movie SUCKS so their being distracted is actually a good thing. Pulling away from the smooch in a slow pace, Tynie discovers just how bad the flick is with a glance out the corner of her eye. Before she can take care of that, Bobby shakes his head and tightens the embrace while showing her his biggest shit-eating grin. Relenting, Tynie starts nuzzling Bobby at the crook of his neck, returning the grin she got.

"That's right baby.. we deal with that later.." Bobby says to her in a soft-yet-deep tone, Tynie's nuzzling continued for a while. She slowly ends that, as the movies drag on, allowing Bobby a shot to kiss her again. Discovering her man has his own flexibilities, Tynie's enthroned in a deep smooch as Bobby contorts himself to make such happen. This one being slightly wilder, Bobby pulls his wife around to laying atop him without disrupting the love display. The two eventually end the kiss, Tynie gazing adoringly into Bobby's eyes.

"I never knew…" She trails off. "Positive mystery.." Bobby retorts, the two sharing in another shit-eating grin. Tynie sees how her man has her positioned, and is about to worry when he informs "Baby, I wanted you closer. I'm alright.." "Awww Bobby.." She purrs out, the couple going from there to watching the start of the second movie. Bobby's arms drape from Tynie's shoulders to her hips, his hands just above her beltline. "Hmmm.." Tynie sighs out happily, basking in the new embrace. "That's right baby.. you enjoy lovin on me.." She continues in a high pitched soft voice. "Ohh, I am.. believe me.." Bobby answers, starting a kissy trail from her cheek to her collarbone. *He'll get his* Tynie thinks to herself, only emitting a chain of short giggles. His kissy trail ended slowly, Tynie rolls over to return it in kind.

Starting at his cheek, the stubble has returned and is tickling her lips. Tynie makes good on following the trail of kisses he left upon her, saying nothing as Bobby giggles just as she did. Petting his cheeks with both hands, Tynie whispers "So Chiseled.. too bad stubble's in the way of my total enjoyment.." "I'll take care of that… later.." Bobby smilingly vows, holding her hands where they were. They kiss one more time as the movies drone on, neither really paying much attention to them.

The affection shared goes on just long enough to outlast the movie, and with that the system automatically shuts down. Tynie then takes a hand away from Bobby long enough to cover them in the sheet, trying like mad to retain the closeness between them. "Baby, you don't need to worry about that. I'm yours and never will leave. Yes we will have to break off snuggles, but that doesn't mean I won't bring it back.." Bobby tells her, seeing his wife worried over that in her eyes briefly. "Yes my King... same here.." Tynie peeps out as Bobby makes good on his word,the two winding up snuggled side-by-side. Tynie says nothing more, nor does Bobby, their hearts beating in time with each other being the only thing heard. Slumber arrived just as they got comfortable in the embrace, Tynie and Bobby sleeping with enormous smiles on their lips.

The couple already knows their family is alright, and by that meaning both the New York and Hawaiian extensions. They learned as much throughout the day, even with Tynie learning the couple has a webcam. Some new things enjoyed, alongside older ones in their relationship resurrected, Tynie and Bobby genuinely have had a kickass day. Thing is, today shall live in infamy for them both, with a reason for such also being shared. In all that transpiring, their heavenly observers were busy, not only protecting everyone but celebrating. Tynie's cross tattoo, the first one, dared not flinch in light of it all.

Today their family became known as the Kin of the Flamyn Kross. In due time, they all will have tats to prove it….


	57. 57

Title:Steppin Up

Rating:M

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the others.

* * *

The next day, Tynie and Bobby find themselves entangled in a side-by-side snuggle when awakening. Before Tynie can give her man his morning kiss, her phone goes off, Bobby reaching to answer it. "Man, I hate to bother you, but this is important. Some dude named T swears up and down he knows your wife from high school, and he managed to stop a plot made by some ass named Gavin Haynes against you." Allyn informs. "It's true man, go on." Bobby mutters, curiously stunned. "Anyway, yesterday Gavin and some dude named Terry went to T's establishment. T was under the impression at first the two guys wanted to skysurf, but learned in a rush that wasn't their plan. Before Gavin and Terry knew it, once T overheard their plot, thanks to Terry having a BIG mouth, T took them both out. Seriously, two shots, both of the men were done for. T even started his vacation a day early, he was gonna call you tonight to.. and I'm quoting "Set up a time to start catching up with Tynie with you present. T shut down his shop so we could search it and seek out any other plot evidence against you two as well, he insisted." Bobby learns, replying "You can take the man out of the Marines, but ya CAN'T take the Marines out of the man." Tynie was totally lost, but caught the last line, saying nothing. "Exactly, oh and when T calls, have fun." Allyn says before hanging up.

"Baby, we owe T BIGTIME." Bobby tells his wife, with a smile. "Umm Lover, you know how precocious Steve is about my NOT payin for his next vacation right?" Tynie poses, getting Bobby to nod. "Yeah.. well T is WORSE…" Tynie admits. "That's humanly possible?!" Bobby adds in, stunned. "Yep, trust me." Tynie finalizes as they meet up at last for their morning kiss. This one spoke of deep passions and maddening love, not split off until neither Tynie nor Bobby could breathe. Finally at that point, Bobby leans back to get her phone and kit. Tynie sat in wait of her man, wondering quietly what the hell had gone down. "T saved my baby. The husband of that bitch you took out a couple days ago tagteamed with Alex's last known dating companion to return what you did to Nicole. T over heard the plot and took em both out yesterday, only two shots." Bobby explained. "You mean T saved us both.. Oh my God.." Tynie peeps out stunned. "That I do.." Bobby answers, pocketing her phone and kit with one hand, scoring Tynie closer to him with the other.

"I've heard of steppin up, but damn THIS many times in our vacation!" Tynie yips out, getting comfy in her man's hold. "Stepping up.. huh?" Bobby wonders. "Oh that, Stepping up is the rare yet fine art form of defending those you love behind their back. It's also known as staying true to family honor, respecting the better part of society's code, ya know, ending problems for others." Tynie answers with a cheeky smile. "Learn something new every day." Bobby giggles out. "Umm yeah.. you do the same to me.." Tynie laughs in return, the day starting to turn into a better one emotionally for both.

"Beauty, I want you knowing that our others aren't the only ones who will step up for you…" Bobby whispers just as the laughs end, telling in his tone there is a worry over that. "I know that already my Sexy.. same with you.." Tynie responds, kissing Bobby on the cheek, the smooch killing his concerns. "Honey.. T wants to catch up, tonight. He went all out, and I mean that as in he started his vacation a day early. Allyn even got access to T's establishment to check for more evidence of potential problems for us. T insisted on that.." Bobby let out. "I swear, you can take the man out of the Marines.. but there's NO way you can take the Marines Out of the man.." Tynie blurts. "That's what I told Allyn, after verifying your link to T." Bobby mentions as they finally get off the bed. "Thank you babe.." Tynie purrs, grabbing Bobby closer to her. Walking out to the kitchen from there, Tynie is stunned and unable to speak. Bobby senses the shock in his wife, holding Tynie closer with every step until they actually step on one another's toes. Giggling as that happened, the two elect to do what it takes for today to be spent in good spirits.

Tynie is escorted to the kitchen bar, sitting down as Bobby made them coffee and something to eat. "Oh my God, Bobby I just realized something." Tynie blurts. "What is it lover?" Bobby wonders. "T did that not only to protect me, but to show you something. He used his firearms capacities to demonstrate that should we go out and you have to duck away for ANY reason, that I am safe. The whole protecting you with the taking out of those guys was just par for the course." Tynie elaborated. "T's a good brother then. I sensed as much, but wasn't sure." Bobby admits, handing his wife her coffee, standing before her with his. Sipping that in silence, the two begin smiling as Tynie's realization strikes both further. In the back of her mind, Tynie worries that T also did it to show he still loves her. Bobby sees Tynie's smile disappear as her coffee is set down, saying "Hon, I know what you're thinking. He may, but the way I see it let what you said be how we took this. I say that because it's better than having you hurt. T'd not like that at all." Bobby soothes.

"Great plan my Kahuno." Tynie perks up saying, he was right. From Bobby's pocket, Tynie's phone goes off again, Allyn texting to ask if T can have that number. Agreeing, Bobby replies just before T calls. "Hey man, I take it ya heard." T says nervously. "Yeah man,thanks. When do ya want to come over?" Bobby mentions. "A couple hours from now good for you? I'm headed out of town tonight." T informs, learning Bobby's cool with that before they hang up. "We have company coming over in a couple hours." Bobby teases,pocketing his wife's phone. "Seriously?! T's coming over here?!" Tynie yelps.

Nodding, Bobby answers "T has to be out of town tonight, so yeah." "Thank you baby!" Tynie squeals, hugging her man across the kitchen bar. "I wouldn't have had a problem with him coming over, honest." Bobby replies, steadying his wife back into her seat. "I didn't know that, especially with me and T's short romantic past. I don't want it awkward for you two. I haven't seen him in AGES." Tynie confesses as they finish the coffees. "Nonsense, you worried too much." Bobby says with a cheeky smile, going to get their breakfast. "Holy fuckin hell! I've never had a man as wonderful as you. Honest to God, the way you're handling this is…" Tynie trails off boasting.

Bobby sets hers down, looking Tynie dead in the eyes before admitting "It's the least I can do, after all he did basically stare down and take out two people about to hurt my baby." "What about my baby?" Tynie worries, leaving the rest of that remark to implication. "I don't worry about me,my focus is you being safe and loved." Bobby confesses, alarming Tynie. "What?!" She declares. "It's true, I focus on my Queen, constantly. I don't worry over me.." Bobby tells her. Tynie is incensed by that line, letting as much be known by the look on her face. Setting his meal down in a flash, Bobby's arms are aimed at Tynie's hips, and just in time. She falls into the embrace, shaking from head to toe as the alarmed tears went on. "Dammit Bobby..I love you! I can't live without you! Hearing you say you don't worry over you.. hurt like a son of a psychowhore!" She at last releases. "I'm sorry my lovely. I wanted you knowing just how extreme I took the vow to your Dad that you'd be safe.." Bobby apologizes softly, stroking Tynie's hair. "I know you meant that to the depths of any real sense my love. I don't like the idea that my King doesn't save room in that loving heart and brilliant mind to concern over You. To me that's another fucking pedestal,and you know how I regard those." Tynie tells him.

"I'm an idiot, I should have known that." Bobby blurts, getting Tynie to pull away. "Hell, I didn't know you don't worry about you til just now. We are even, no shame or self bashing on that.." She declares, her tears finally over. Knowing what she meant by that line, Bobby nods shortly as his wife goes back into his arms. They sit side-by-side, eating in silence moments later, neither in the mood to speak. As soon as they're done, Tynie leaps out of her seat just beyond Bobby's grasp to clean up.

This time, instead of happily strutting, Tynie walks across the kitchen as if her frame is burdened with a heavy load. Bobby gasps at the display before him "My Queen.. no… please…no…" Tynie heard that, and stops cold in her tracks. Crying as he approached her, Bobby shows the awareness that his confession caused the way Tynie was behaving. Taking the dishes from her, Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes for a second, then clears them in another quiet.

Slinking up to her man, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby loosely and says "No tears my King.. We already fixed this." Her other hand racing to his cheeks, Tynie wipes away every last tear from Bobby's face. His hand taking hers in, Bobby says "I know we did, just seeing my gorgeous walk like there's another burden on that beautiful soul.." "I know.." Tynie peeps out, kissing her man shortly. "I know we settled this, but I want to make up how I hurt you anyway.." Bobby makes known. "I know just the thing.. come with me.." Tynie purrs, leading Bobby to the recliner. Soon as Tynie's in that chair first, Bobby gets pulled into her lap, one arm away from her range. He uses that arm to retrieve her kit and do a level check, finding out she's golden before repacking the kit.

"I know you're used to being on the firing line from the Force, but baby…" Tynie trails off. "That I am, but how it stung you is inexcuseable.." Bobby mutters, ashamed. "Honey…" Tynie purrs, petting Bobby's back. "I love you so much Tynie, my motives were.." Bobby lets out. "I already know.. it's ok." Tynie soothes as the two go back to not saying much. "Baby, is there any way we can drop this, deem it as never again discussed, and enjoy today?" Tynie poses. Bearhugging the holy living shit out of her, Bobby yips out "You got it!" Tynie wraps her legs around Bobby while underneath him, hellbent on tightening the embrace. "Oooh.." Bobby purrs, feeling their snuggle get more close. "Had to make my man happy somehow.. dammit!" Tynie mentions with a shit-eating grin. "You know something? You were right, when I believe you said "We totally complement each other." Bobby giggles out. "You mean we were right, you've said that too!" Tynie chuckles back, the room in an aura of happiness from there. The two know they're due for a guest to arrive, going from that shared hold to leaving the living room moments later. The recliner set back as it was when they arrived, Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up side-by-side.

Bobby still had twinges of remorse for what his words did to Tynie, praying that he could show her in actions the magnitude of his regret. Everything set up by him as she disrobed,Tynie senses that in her man and says "Hell no hottie.. it's not to be regarded anymore.." "Yes my Angel.." Bobby answers as he follows Tynie's every move. From there they get cleaned up and giggle, leaving the Jacuzzi tub all smiles as the pair dry off and get dressed. Tynie's kit and phone were in Bobby's shorts from earlier, getting extracted by her and pocketed as Bobby ducked off to shave. "I get to pet on a babysoft chiseled face.. NYAHHH!" Tynie yelps as that is seen, standing in wait of him from the doorway linking the Jacuzzi tub room and the master bedroom. Surprisingly that didn't startle Bobby enough to get him to nick himself, which Tynie actually prayed for. Walking up to his wife, Bobby gathers Tynie's hands into his, only to have her take them down his cheeks. "Ohhh yeahhh.." She boasts with an amorous tone.

Leading her to the entertainment center in the master bedroom, Bobby shows Tynie he meant it about handling that shitty DVD together. Once she removes it from the player and breaks the DVD with one hand, Bobby tries his hand at her just-used tone. "Ohhh yeahhh.." Ridding of the case and all the DVD shards, Tynie struts just as Bobby likes. "I could have done that.." He relays in a singsong voice. "I know, but you were busy checking me out." Tynie replies snarkily with a smile. "Oh like you don't do that to me." Bobby sneers with a grin. "Guilty!" They say together, leaving the master bedroom and going back to the couch.

Apparently T is an early type, and Bobby learns that when the front door's knocked on. Letting him in, Tynie sees her old friend burdened with pizzas and a case of beer. "Dude, let me take those." She says, ridding T of the items as they are headed for the coffee table. Sitting next to her man, Tynie sees Bobby load the beers into the minifridge as T sits in the recliner. "Before you even go there guys, I wanted to." T declares right as Bobby was about to speak. "Oh honey, in case you haven't noticed, T learned my style." Tynie giggles. "I see that." Bobby adds in. "So man, how's your life been?" Tynie poses, not being able to speak again until every detail of T's life after their relationship is divulged. "Damn dude." Bobby chimes, T breaking from the divulgence. T then arises to serve them the pizzas, only to have Tynie get up and stand on his toes. "Dude, either you sit right back down or I sit you down. You are a guest here." She admonishes, T complying at once. Bobby saw that, saying "You're not the only guy she can get to do that man." T nods, saying nothing for a moment, the reality of Bobby's words sinking in.

The pizzas are then split as T and Tynie ping-pong every aspect of their lives to each other. One question nagged at Tynie, who looks at Bobby before asking. "Go ahead baby.." Bobby whispers. "T, do you still love me? Be honest." Tynie wonders. "Yes. I was an idiot to the extremes when I let you go.I know I'm too late, and to be totally truthful, I'm happy for you. I will find my own lady someday." T confesses. Tynie starts bawling at that, hiding such with her hair as her head is dropped in shock. T jumps from the recliner and kneels before Tynie keeping his hands to himself. Bobby wraps his wife in a tight hug, petting her hair, saying gently "I know it hurts you baby.. he's being awesome about us.. shh…shh.." T mutters "Tynie, I will understand if you never wish to see me again. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" Hearing T's words causes Tynie to throw her head back against Bobby's pec, allowing him to wipe away the tears. "I want you in my life. If I didn't I would NEVER have gotten Bobby's OK for you to have his number. You didn't hurt me, I asked for the truth." Tynie tells T firmly. Bobby adds in "She's speaking the truth man. She sensed it the other day, and didn't know how to broach the topic."

T is floored, and asks "Bobby, would you object if I hugged her?" Shaking his head, Bobby gave T his reply. T then arises to hug Tynie, who returns it lightly. "T, I have to admit something. I consider you a brother, and after we lost touch it was like a good part of me died. I know you still love me, and I can only hope that such can be used in the regard that I'm your sister. That's best, for both of us." She admits as the hug is broken off. "I can definitely do that." T allows, the three going back to their seats. "I gotta thank you man, for what you did today. Not only that, but for the respect you showed when for the second time in our being together.. I got asked if she could be hugged or touched." Bobby relays, pointing to Tynie. T answers "Consider that proof that I will step up for you two. Oh and as for the respect thing, call it on a mix of my personal ethics code and Marine background." T answers modestly. The three hug each other, all smiles, allowing that to finalize the deal T spoke of.

Sitting back where they had been this whole time knowing T had to be out of town later, Tynie wonders "T, how many have ya had?" "Don't worry sis, I had a cab drop me off. I'll just call em back when I'm about to leave." T answers. "You do that, and send me the bill." Bobby chimes in right as Tynie was about to protest. Looking at her husband with a broad smile, Tynie blurts "I was gonna say that!" T laughs and mentions "You two really work well together. Be blessed and happy always. I will keep in touch." Tynie interrupts "Hold it right there! If you know a Tattoo guy, literally named Tattoo, you tell him Tynie said you are to get the family crest on the back of your right shoulder. If he has any questions, you tell him to call me. That shit's on me since hubby's coverin your cab." Tynie declares. "I know Tattoo, and will do.. sis." T says as they hug again. Bobby took that as code for calling T's cab,and ducks back to do so. "It'll be here in about half an hour, already covered. You just tell em where to take ya man." Bobby informs, setting Tynie's phone on the coffee table. Nodding, T says back "Thanks." Tynie then hops up to clear from it all, her heart still stung by T's confession.

"Is she gonna be.." T wonders. "Yeah man, I'll see to that." Bobby interrupts. "He still loves me.." Tynie pines under her breath, the pizzas and beers cleaned up from. She walks right back to Bobby, and slips under his arms with a painted on smile. "Tynie, I know you sought the truth. I just feel like shit that it hurt you, please forgive me." T begs. "I already did dude. Remember our deal." Tynie tells him. "Remember it? Try honor it from now til the end of time." T informs, kneeling to hug her one more time. Bobby saw how skittish T was about that, saying "It's cool dude." Tynie whispers in T's ear "Thank you.. you know what for." "Anytime, sis." T whispers back, pulling away from the hug slowly. Tynie's phone didn't dare go off after Allyn's call, the New York side of the family alright, based on the grounds that unless the shit hit the fan the two would be undisturbed.

T actually calls Tattoo right there and then, learning that Tynie won't be paying for the family crest tattoo job. "Umm sis, Tattoo won't let you pay. He said some dude named Steve did him and his brother Thrash THAT big a favor." T elaborates, Tynie glowing as she heard it. "Cool man." Bobby and Tynie say as one, going to walk their guest out to the waiting cab. Tynie sees T inside, shutting the door behind him as the cab drove off. Bobby stood back in wait, sensing Tynie needed him to hold her close the first chance she got. "That went better than I suspected." Tynie relays, trying to be strong. "Come here.." Bobby purrs, his arms open wide for her. She takes the offer, and melts straight away into his embrace, the tears from earlier returning.

He walks her into the house again, keeping the hold as is with every step, until making it to the couch. Laying Tynie against it back first, Bobby says "It's all good baby.. trust me." "I always trust you.." Tynie admits, wiping away tears. Setting to lock the house behind them, Bobby walks backwards to keep eyes on his wife. "T was so cool about us, and very sweet when I asked him to deem me a sister. I totally DIDN'T see THAT coming.." Tynie says a smile slowly draping across her lips. "Yeah he was, and I'm happy to have him in our family." Bobby says, sliding himself under her. "Sorry I've been such a weepy mess, I just didn't know.." Tynie berates. "Hey now, you weren't a mess.T knew it hurt, and even asked me if you'd be OK." Bobby consoles, wrapping his arms around her so his hands met the center of her hips. Just then, a text came across Tynie's phone, T sending love and notice that he's getting the tattoo before leaving town. "love ya too, brother" Sent back, Tynie puts her phone down. "I think the others are gonna LOVE T." Tynie boasts, her happy-go-lucky attitude resuming. "Me too." Bobby chirps, grateful for his wife finally feeling better. "How would the woman I'd die for like to celebrate?" Bobby asks. "Only how the man I'd die for sees fit." Tynie answers.

"Surfing for starters?" Bobby fires back. "Hell yeah!" Tynie answers, pulling him off the couch. Soon as they stand up, Tynie pulls off her outershirt and shorts, showing Bobby she was already prepared for that. "Nice…" Bobby chirps before revealing the same thing with a quick removal of his top. "We are gonna leave this place looking like the day after a frat party!" Tynie yelps as they head for the sunblock. "That's what you think." Bobby laughs, tailing her. They lather up in the sunblock, Bobby stashing it away as the couple goes for their boards on the deck. Hitting the shore, the two share a "Be careful" glance before the waves are made their communal bitch. Several trips made in that, Tynie and Bobby wind up carrying their boards to the deck again later, holding hands. Arriving at the deck door,Tynie opens it for Bobby after hitting the recently discovered not so noticeable button. Bobby then stashes the boards away, having Tynie's in one hand and his in the other.

Following her inside, Bobby sees Tynie return to strutting like the world was a catwalk that she owned in her sleep. Catching up to his wife, Bobby leans his chin on her shoulder as her arms go behind her and around him. "You know what's next…" She purrs out amorously. "You read my mind.." Bobby mutters in her ear. Slipping her to his hip, Bobby alters Tynie's hold, their feet walking in perfect time together across the house. Detouring to get the clothes out of the living room, Bobby laughs as if to say "Told ya." Giggling with him, Tynie snares up all the items they took off to surf, carrying them over her arm away from him. Returning on the trek to their room, the couple begin kissing and do not stop til they hit the edge of the bed. Tynie's kit and phone set abruptly onto Bobby's endtable, she stood waiting for him before they stripped before each other. Leaning onto her toes, Tynie mutters "I hope ya brought the cuffs.." Bobby's eyes get big at that, as he leans back to pull those from the luggage bag behind him. Dangling them before his wife, Tynie says nothing as Bobby slips one around her left wrist.

Snailing her frame onto the bed, Tynie then tethers the other side of the cuffs to a bedpost on Bobby's side. "Unh Unh.." Bobby says, releasing that from its location and putting it to his wrist. Tynie's jaw drops at that display, her muttering "Ohh." They share a glance and know right away how each wants it, Bobby kissing Tynie from her lips to her navel. Tynie's legs fly open as far as her hips permiss, and soon after Bobby is rammed deep inside her. The sex kickstarts romantically paced, Bobby worried the cuffs would leave a mark on his wife. Tynie reverses the concern, and then her primal side overrides the notion. "Baby, be FEROCIOUS with me!" Tynie yowls out. "As you wish.." Bobby howls back, honoring his wife's wish in seconds. The uncuffed arms on each go around the other, Bobby lifting Tynie's frame up just enough to make that happen. As for the cuffed arms, Tynie and Bobby drape them to one side, the lovemaking underway being hot and wild. Tynie sees the shot to hickey Bobby's pecs, taking it without abandon, that action being in place of moaning in enjoyment. Bobby gives it to Tynie with ever-increasing power, the need for him to satisfy her being that deep. Soon her legs wrap around his hips tightly, as Tynie pulls away from the hickeying to bellow Bobby's name as loud as she can. They roll over together, Bobby mouthing "Your turn.." Tynie saw in his eyes that her earlier request was reiterated, giving a lustful smile and nod before she began granting it. Bobby's eyes were glued on his wife, seeing Tynie flail her head back with every move on his manhood made. "My King's so well HUNG.." She yowls, his erection decimating her core with every pulse of the muscles inside her.

Returning the way Tynie laid against him just moments ago, Bobby growls "My Queen is so tight.." He knows just where to leave love bites on her frame, setting off to create those against her in a flash. Changing up how she rode him, Bobby gets every style of being leapt on Tynie could dream up, her need to sate him being that carnal. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby glances at their cuffed wrists, praying there's no marks. Tynie makes her jumps on him harder and harder, telling him in those not to worry about that for now, instead to enjoy what she's giving. Tynie's chest soon covered in a series of hickeys, Bobby pulls his lips back to scream her name as loud-and-deeply toned as he could, her body being flooded with his orgasm. She slowly lands atop him, spent and elated, Bobby holding her closely as he was in the same boat. "Holy hell.." Tynie gasped, trying to come down from the lovemaking. "Exactly.." Bobby fires back in kind, the two rolling over to release their wrists of the cuffs.

Tynie relieves Bobby's wrist first, scanning it at a snail's pace for bruising or blood. Finding none, she waits for Bobby to do the same, not being delayed long. The cuffs are then chucked in the direction of Tynie and Bobby's luggage, the couple then kissing vehemently. Tynie's hair is draped over Bobby's pec after the kiss broke off, the pair's being still breathless for the most part causing that. Petting that down a bit, Bobby looks over his Queen with love, discovering her artwork on his build. "Hell yeah I marked who's mine.." Tynie boasts, finally able to breathe right. "As did I.." Bobby smilingly fires back. Amazed that their romp's wildness didn't render them with bruised wrists from the cuffs, Tynie and Bobby get out of bed. She picks up the cuffs with her toes, sliding them into the couple's catch-all bag after opening it using the toes on her other foot. Witnessing that, Bobby notes his wife's dexterities were more than he knew prior. The catch-all bag zipped shut, Bobby's jaw hits the floor causing Tynie to bow and blush.

"Now to have my King chill in the jets.. after THAT especially." Tynie plans, learning "I do not chill without my Queen, for the same reason." Instead of protesting, Tynie holds a hand out for him, Bobby taking it as they go for the mentioned room. Bobby makes every aspect of their getting chilled out and cleansed similar to what Tynie's known since coming to Hawaii, only to have her slide in before him. They wind up cleansing-while-kissing, only to exit the Jacuzzi tub arm-in-arm. Drying off together, Tynie and Bobby relent that hold until they go to get dressed, the towels again hung up. Separating to get dressed, Tynie has her back turned just long enough for Bobby to pull something out that's his-and-hers. Soon wrapping his arms around her hips, Bobby says "Here baby.." A small box in his hand, Tynie opens it to reveal a pair of flying wings with her initials engraved dead center. "Like I said.. he's a good brother." Bobby admits, opening his. The his and hers broaches are checked out and then set inside the same bag that Tynie's framed letter from the Academy was in. Tynie and Bobby then dress, her kit and phone put in the new shoulderbag by Bobby before they leave the room.

Tynie thinks they're headed back to the living room, Bobby walking just before her with their hands held. Getting to the front door, Tynie is totally lost as Bobby says "You'll love this.." Giggling in curiousity, she stands back as he opens the door for them. Walking out together, Bobby secures the house behind them as Allyn pulls up. Elya walks right up on the couple, and she cannot stop laughing, Bobby chiming "Don't tell her.." Tynie and Bobby walk with her back to Allyn's SUV, as Bobby sets the ladies in. Allyn saw that, and as Bobby sits by his wife mutters "Ya didn't have to.." "He wanted to, count it as his way of showing you that when the shit hits Elya's in good hands." Tynie shoots off, Bobby nodding as they drive away. Tynie and Elya are giggling as the couple's travel, Bobby and Allyn knowing why. Soon arriving before a huge building, Allyn parks as Bobby says "Remember why you called Steve a sneaky bastard dear?" "Yes, I..HOLY SHIT!" Tynie says as the banquet hall they own is before her. The four exit that ride, Bobby slipping Tynie her shoulderbag. The SUV is closed door-by-door as the rest of Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian family appears to her. Thrash, Tynie, Harlei, Anjea, T, escort the four inside. They make it to a rather large room, decked out to the nines, as Steve appears to Tynie. "Yeah, the others wanted to be here. I told them to stay by Sasha, figuring we'd all meet up in New York after the babies are born." "Cool man." From there, everyone is seated and served around an enormous table. Chatter abounds as the others in Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian family get to know T, everyone liking him. Steve says at last "I need your attention please." Silence comes in a rush, all present nervously awaiting Steve's next words. "I represent the New York side of Tynie and Bobby's family. Welcome to it y'all!" Echoes across the hall, everyone cheering and having a damn good time.

This carries on for a couple hours, Thrash and Tiny leaving first with Allyn, Tynie, Elya, and Bobby being last. All parties hugged and vowed to keep in touch, Steve jumping in to be the enforcer of that so Tynie's heart wouldn't be broken. "Dude, that's too much to take on.." Tynie protests. "Not compared to the asskicking my heart would give me if I didn't do this.." Steve answers, hugging her before going off to the airport. Tynie knew Steve was right, his heart is as big as hers and just as bitchy when it comes to that kind of thing.

Allyn drives Tynie and Bobby home, Elya and Tynie laughing just as they were earlier. Dropping them off, Allyn treats Tynie just as Bobby did ELya earlier. Pulling away as Tynie and Bobby go towards the house, Elya and Tynie wave, the men following suit. The beachhouse opened by Bobby, Tynie slides in first, Bobby securing the house before joining her. Tynie's new shoulderbag is unloaded onto the coffee table, just for the time being. She goes to check her levels, bending over before Bobby. In moments Tynie's learning her levels were golden, she reloads the shoulderbag after doing so with the kit. Bobby then scores Tynie up into a threshold carry, en route to their room. "Today's been twisted.. a lot of fun.. but twisted.." Tynie giggles out. "Definitely." Bobby laughs with her, the two soon arriving back in the bedroom.

Tynie was worried about her phone going off, and as Bobby set her down, learns "Oh, that.. I'll say this.. we won't be needing our phones on us all the time. Steve rigged that too, we will be reached when the private jet's New York side of our family's fine, we won't be bugged unless it's urgent from the Hawaiian side." "That sneaky bastard!" Tynie yips out. "I told him you'd say that!" Bobby giggled, her shoulderbag unloaded onto his end table.

Tynie slides into bed first, arranging the pillows so she winds up resting against Bobby's pecs while sleeping. "I have my reasons for this.." She trails off, petting the bed to ask Bobby to join her. He does, and as Tynie settles against him, reaches down to cover them both with the sheet. Bobby hated the fact that Tynie left herself without pillows, but said nothing since she was already comfortable. "Hmmm.." Tynie sighs out happily, Bobby leaning down for a kiss. Tynie meets him for that, and the two bathe in deep passions for a while. Breaking off from that slowly after a while, Tynie and Bobby refuse to stop smiling as she goes back to resting against him. Bobby says "Love you my Queen, now and forever. I shall always step up for you." Tynie's answer "As I you my King.. as I for you.."

The mellowness of their voices when that was shared mirrored the same enveloping them. Steve is a sneaky bastard in more ways than Tynie knows, but she's learning. As for T and the others, yeah, their connection should likely enhance over time. Bobby and Tynie are realists, and they know life changes things, T showed them as much when it comes to his link with Tynie. Some pain and a lot of happiness had hit the couple in this day, all of it encountered as one. Tynie's cross tattoo, the one over her right shoulder, dared not even flinch again. Their heavenly observers had many new people to watch over, atop the ones they already keep eyes on. The vacation for Tynie and Bobby is drawing to a close, yet the two are happy in how the bulk of it has gone. Yes, there have been not-so-happy times, but the two hit those head on.. together.

Steppin up has many definitions, Tynie and Bobby learning the more sacred ones. Yeah, their life together is going to have a lot of great times..


	58. 58

Title: Beach House Decrees

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine

* * *

The next day, Tynie and Bobby sleep in for a while before awakening at the same time. Bobby finds his wife clinging to him rather tightly, with her head still nestled against his pecs. "My baby slept like this all night, that's gotta hurt her neck.." Bobby whispers, reaching his left arm over to massage Tynie's neck. "Oh God, that feels soo good." Tynie mutters lowly, half awake. Taking his time in curing the tension from her, Bobby says nothing yet is wearing a huge smile. "Love you baby.." Tynie says a little louder. "Love you too, now you enjoy this.." Bobby answers giddily, his hands working on her neck and shoulders. "Ohh I am, trust me.." Tynie purrs, her smile getting bigger by the second. A few minutes later, Tynie is tension-free in those areas of her person and arises slightly from the hold. They kiss deeply for the first time, Tynie and Bobby mutually hellbent on bathing in the affections. Time flitters by until they are communally breathless, the couple then separating from the kiss.

Bobby has a look on his face that speaks of happiness and having something on his mind. "What is it my love?" Tynie wonders. "I wasn't supposed to say anything until we were alone. Steve took on the role enforcing the communications with the people we've made family while here because his other clients, the ones outside our family, dropped him. They were "Advised to" by everyone we have either had incarcerated or otherwise gotten rid of. right on down to those I once deemed staff. Those people left in droves after you met Steve because of his reputation to kick ass and take names in a courtroom, and they did that because of the fact that none of them wished to respect our marriage, which doesn't bother me i the least. Also, once you got the Project going, the people we don't consort with told the clients outside of our family of Steve's to "Get rid of him before their legal affairs get to the tabloids" Without us, Steve has no legal practice anymore." Bobby blurts. "Oh my Lord, is that why he jumped when my clients needed him?" Tynie asks, getting a nod from her husband. "Alright, that's IT. I am gonna make it to where Steve and I are legal partners. He handles our family's legal affairs, I deal with my clients and anyone outside the family. That way, should one of us be on vacation, the other can cover it without problems. I am doing that BEFORE I work with the Academy. Steve deserves that much." Tynie plans. "Yeah… I kinda told him you'd say that." Bobby confesses. "You did right by me then, no worries. Now to find a third party attorney to draw up the partnership arrangement. I would, but I'm too close to that fire, if ya get my drift." Bobby nods, adding "Steve's already on that. You two have a meeting three days after we get back to New York, that's the best he could do. Baby, he didn't want you worried, and the other reason he took on the role of enforcer for the keeping in touch is so he could take the Hawaiian side of the family on as clients." "I figured that, on both counts." Tynie confirms as they at last leave the bed.

Bobby follows his wife move-for-move out of bed, only delaying to get her phone and kit. "I thought.." Tynie trails off. "I know babe. I did that incase we have some unexpected shit hit the fan." Bobby answers, pocketing both items. "Ahh, gotcha." Tynie giggles, reaching out for her man. Her hand taken into his, Bobby leads his wife to the kitchen. "Ya know what I don't get? Why Steve didn't just sidebar me and drop this bomb. I would have been totally alright with that." Tynie blurts. "You forget, he's old guard chivalric and didn't want it phasing your vacation." Bobby giggles as the two make it across the beach house. "The sneaky bighearted bastard!" Tynie laughs out, knowing her man was right. Arriving at the kitchen bar, Tynie sits down with a huge smile, deeming that what Bobby wanted her to do anyways. Bobby then sets off on making them coffee and something to eat, returning the smile just as big as he saw it on Tynie's face.

"Steve didn't know I'd be happy to make him a legal partner, did he?" Tynie giggles out. "Actually, no. I told him you'd do that and he was shocked. Now baby, that's been settled until we go back to New York.." Bobby chides gigglingly. "Yes lover.." Tynie chuckles back, leaping to join her man in making their meal. "Oh and on a not-so related topic, we leave my kit and phone on the kitchen bar so that when we hit the beach or whatever there's no risk of damage. We can check the phone periodically, and since it's being kept here, there's no risk of an asshole tryin to make off with it." Tynie declares. "Good idea.." Bobby says smiling, as his wife takes over half the meal preparations. Soon finished, the two go back to the kitchen bar. Bobby carrying the coffees with Tynie holding their meal, he sets both coffees down to make good on Tynie's most-recently declared plan. As Tynie lays down the meal before the two, Bobby asks "So, are ya in the mood to go clubbing tonight?" "Yeah!" Tynie yips out, departing just long enough to get their actual VIP passes. Making it back to her man, the couple sit down about to eat. Right before they can, Tynie's phone goes off with a text from Elya who discovered something she felt the couple had a right to know.

"Ya gotta be fuckin me.." She blurts, as the news their VIP passes were for a club that was shut down for not having the right licenses. "That's later.." Bobby answers, seeing the text over his wife's shoulder. "We won't be needing these anymore then." He adds, ridding the couple of those passes as Tynie fires off a "Thank you"text to Elya, setting her phone down afterwards. At last, they eat and sip the coffees, the day starting to have a more relaxed tone. Once the two are finished, they clear out all the dishes together and stand side by side, curious as to what to do next.

An idea hitting Tynie, she gathers Bobby up close and practically carries him back to the Jacuzzi tub. "How long has it been since we went shopping?" She poses. "A few days at least." Bobby answers, taking that as what will happen everything up together, they disrobe and go to settle in the tub. Every aspect of their getting cleaned up similar to how it's gone thusfar in the vacation, Tynie and Bobby hop out together to keep that trend up with drying off. Walking back to their room, Tynie snares up all the clothes they hadn't destroyed from each other and shoves them into the duffle bag. Bobby takes that idea and starts getting everything that they won't be using for the final days in Hawaii packed away. Meeting up, the two get dressed all smiles, going out of that room again to start their day out.

Trekking out to the kitchen just long enough to get the sunblock and lather each other with it, Tynie detours to alter her voicemail. "Trust me babe.." She says in a singsong voice. "I always do.." Bobby answers, seeing his wife finish with that task and remove her outershirt. "You are soo fine.." He chirps as her frame is then lathered in the sunblock. Her suit tailed by him in terms of ridding of the outershirt, Bobby hears "So are you.." The two then sunblock-laiden, their outershirts replaced on them, the sunblock is chucked into the fridge by Tynie, who then closes that appliance's door. Leaving the house by the deck door, the two are soon making way to her Jeep. Bobby made sure the house was locked up, secretly praying no shit would hit the fan in their absence.

Hopping into the Jeep together, Tynie behind the wheel, she purrs "No worries lover.." Giggling Bobby discovers that she was right. Not too long after that, the two arrive at the same mall from a few days ago. Today isn't nearly as hot as the last time the two were here, and nor do they have any issues with assholes. Several shops hit, the couple remaining side-by-side, and Tynie has this weird sense that she actually predicted the future. Bobby insisting on being a gentleman, takes up every bag from his wife's grasp, not saying a word. Tynie saw the smile on her man's lips, matching it with hers as they go back to her jeep. The trunk area loaded by him, Tynie watches Bobby's back like a hawk, part of her worried that today's lack of assholes in their path would be short-lived. Bobby says to her with a giggly smile "No worries." Laughing as she heard that, Tynie becomes immediately aware that he was right.

They get into the Jeep together, Bobby overtaking the driver's seat as they go back to the beach house. Tynie cannot stop laughing to save her life, and nor does she want to, Bobby enjoying the chuckles hitting his ears. "That's what I like to hear..my baby being happy." He mentions, the two parking before the beach house in moments. They get out at the same time, going to unload the jeep together. Bobby escorts his wife inside the house, after unlocking it, and the bags are soon dropped in the living room. Tynie goes to check her phone with a strut that is backed by her feet feeling on air. "I'll be damned." She purrs, the device having not gone off. Her levels are checked right after, and she discovers they are decent as the kit is reloaded and set aside.

Bobby goes to her with a broad smile across his lips after having seen the way Tynie walked from his hip moments ago, holding an arm out for Tynie to slide into, and when she does they head back for the new items. Sharing in showing them off, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles and the only sounds emitting are purrs of adoration from each. The items are folded and set on the couch between them, Tynie and Bobby wondering whether or not to leave them here in Hawaii. "So.." She trails off. "Actually yeah. I think we should. That way we don't have to have as much packed when we vacation here again." Bobby answers, taking everything up in his arms. "Ok.. but only if you follow me.." She purrs out with hints of amour to her tones. "I always will." Bobby absolves, knowing what she had on her mind.

Entering the master bedroom again, Tynie seeks out the closet only to have Bobby beat her there. "I thought you said you'd only been here once before we came together." Tynie blurts. "I was, and this room is where I stayed. Steve had another room and kept his ladies away from me. That room was taken out before we got this place, the deck built where it used to be." Bobby admits. "Oh, ok." Tynie considers. "Was my baby just jealous?" Bobby teases. Tynie hangs her head as he waves her closer, the closet being loaded with their new items. "Yes. I love you so much that it stings to think of bitches before me." She confesses. "Beautiful, I swear it. You are the ONLY woman for me, and the sole woman I have had here. No need for jealousy." Her head still hung, Tynie tightens that expression by planting her chin to her neck, refusing to look up from the shame. Looking over his shoulder, Bobby sees that and stops dead in his own tracks. One of his arms around her, the other drapes a hand under her chin before Tynie hears "My Queen, no need for that either." "I don't mean to get jealous, honest. It's just you've been.." She blurts, not finishing. "I know baby, I've been the best to you. Same here, and the jealousy is just your heart protecting itself. Not that you need to do that, because you don't." Bobby whispers, enhancing his embrace upon Tynie.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I know you say my jealousy is my heart defending itself.. but to me it screams of insecurities." Tynie bawls. "Shhh, It's alright..I love you. There's never a need for you to feel insecure." Bobby soothes. "I gotta help my man, it's only fair. You've done so much today.." Tynie peeps out, trying to move them from the stance shared. "All that can wait, I gotta get my baby back to being happy.." Bobby tells her. Tynie feels the love he has for her in every flinch of his arms as they engulf her closer. "I'm so sorry my Love. I swear I never meant to get jealous. Please forgive me.." Tynie begs, the tears slowly ending. "I already have.." Bobby mutters in her ear. "Seriously?" Tynie yips out, shocked. "Yes, seriously.I'd be the same way if the tables were turned. Everything's alright." Bobby answers, flexing his muscles around her. "Wait.. did you say Steve had a room taken out so we have a deck here?" Tynie wonders, the emotional overload of her jealousy ending. "Yep." Bobby laughs. "That sweetly sneaky little.." Tynie laughs. "Bastard!" They laugh together, every last aspect of unhappiness escorted out of Tynie in full.

"Now to take care of my hubby.."She slurs out with an enormous smile after enjoying several moments of being held by Bobby. "What pray tell do you mean by that?" Bobby teases, awaiting their next shared experience. "Oh, only that I need you to lay on the bed, ya know.. so I can give ya a massage.. OOPS!" Tynie elaborates. Bobby slowly relents his hold on her, making good on the declared wishes with a displayed brooding strut. "Damn.." Tynie purrs under her breath, taking in what Bobby just did. In moments, he is laid out just as she asked, Tynie reverse straddling him to begin the rubdown. Starting at the back of his neck, she works all the way down to Bobby's hips, mindful that he doesn't want the rubdown done as if he'd break. "Ohh damn…feels good." Bobby moans as his wife arrives at his hips. Slipping off of him, Tynie takes up her hubby's legs one at a time, continuing the massage. All Bobby does while this happens is groan out totally basking in the massage, goading Tynie on. "Hey now, I got a massage earlier.. we are equals.." She declares with a cheeky smile.

"That we are my Queen.. that we are.." Bobby says gently, happy to hear the elated tone in his wife's voice. Each of his legs massaged right on down to the soles of his feet, Tynie slides away from Bobby again and sits at his hip. Rolling over to one side, Bobby has a premeditative smile on his lips. "Hey now.. we're equals.. oh and that massage from earlier.. I wasn't done yet." He mentions in a deep tone. Melting against the bed, Tynie manages to configure her frame as to ready for what he spoke of. Time taken in returning every single part of the massage he got, Bobby also receives the same eggings on he gave as Tynie is massaged.

"I had to take care of my wifey.." He says in her ear, both smiling as widely as their jaws would allow once he is finished. "Come here.." Tynie purrs out, reaching towards her husband for a kiss. This one being slower than prior, Tynie and Bobby have more time to bask in the love shared. The ending of this smooch being just as it transpired, the two wind up with their foreheads rested together. She goes in for an eskimo kiss, just to change things up a bit, getting met for that. Giggling as they split off from the affections, Tynie figures out a new way to snuggle Bobby without mussing up his current pose. "I love you so much Bobby. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Words fail in telling you, not that I haven't tried to." She swears gently. "I know my Queen, and to be honest it's the same with me for you." He returns, laying them both back against the bed. "My man is soo ripped.. that was hot!" Tynie boasts. "Thank you baby.." Bobby answers modestly. "Lemme guess. You wanted to snuggle and not have me later worried that our position in that would hurt you." Tynie drags out. "Yep." Bobby chirps, both bursting into laughter.

A while after they started the laughs, Tynie stops first and levels her lips with Bobby's ear. The next thing he hears is his wife declaring in a salacious voice "I feel like makin love.." Slipping herself out of his arms slowly, Tynie gets to her feet and undresses, allowing Bobby time to do the same. Sleekly sliding back onto the bed, she places her frame just out of Bobby's reach, laying back first onto the mattress. He sees that and takes it as an opportunity to kiss all over her body, with emphasis on her bust, navel and core. Bobby knows rather well just what areas on her frame will make Tynie writhe in want, hitting them all with his lips. Her legs are petted apart by his hands, Tynie's inner thighs kissed as Bobby takes his sweet time to feast upon her essence. "Baby's never.." She moans out, enjoying every last move. Lifting up a bit from where he was, Bobby answers in kind "I wanna make this last.." "Oooh, you wanna go long and strong huh?" Tynie poses in a sultry voice, seeing Bobby nod with a smile. From there, Tynie's depths are kissed and tongued, Bobby taunting her while feasting. Tynie grunts and moans,sending a message that she was in dire need of his intimate prowess. Bobby goes on as he started, taking seemingly forever in the enjoyment of his wife's depths.

Tynie is totally enthralled in her man's new moves, the moans of lust proving that with every utterance until she can take no more. Bobby hears his name bellowed towards the heavens as she comes, him drinking it all up like there's no tomorrow. Pulling away slowly, Bobby arranges himself just above Tynie. Checking him out, she discovers that Bobby was packing some serious intimate heat. Slithering under him, Tynie is totally hell bent on returning everything she got to her man. His erection soon in range of her lips, Tynie gives just as she received until Bobby is mirroring her grunts. Neither one capable of waiting out the sex for very much longer, Tynie rearranges herself so he can slam right in. Bobby does, and soon they are in the throes of heated lovemaking. Tynie has her hands all over his back, Bobby providing the same to her as they go on.

This romp endures, position after position, as the two show one another just how long they can last in getting it on. After what seemed like an eternity, and Bobby feeling every last climax his wife went through, he looks Tynie dead in the eyes. She matches that and the two know unspokenly that this experience of getting buck wild is about to end in both having hellacious orgasms. This time, Bobby is first and Tynie gets flooded while her name is yelled to the skies. She chains him in getting shoved over the intimate edge, his name declared rather loudly as it was through every last climax she had when they were making love this time. The two plop onto the matress side-by-side, spent and beyond happy. Riding out the aftermath of this intimate experience mutually given, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up while kissing. A while later, Tynie is first off the bed leading Bobby to her hip with a huge grin. "My man was phenomenal. I mean HOLY SHIT!" Tynie boasts. "As was my woman.. HOLY SHIT indeed." Bobby answers gloating. Unaware as to what Bobby wanted to do next, Tynie freezes at the end of the bed. "Follow me my Queen.." Bobby says to her with a giddy tone. "Always will.." She answers in kind as the two are then en route to the Jacuzzi tub. Everything the same as it was earlier in the day in terms of their use of the tub, Tynie and Bobby are later splitting off to get dressed again.

Later going back in the direction of Tynie's phone which was on the kitchen bar, the couple treks across the beach house arm-in-arm. She prays they didn't miss any major calls while intimately distracted, not saying as much. Bobby catches it anyway and says with a smile "No worries." Turns out, he was right and the couple was not disturbed for an emergency. The only thing they missed was a text saying the others in their Hawaiian side of the family have a gift being delivered later that day. Beyond that, Tynie and Bobby are wished well in their return to New York, the others they've met and made kin in Hawaii being slammed schedule wise and likely won't see them before they leave. Gratefully replying to that, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby stands at her hip. "You were right my King. The others took Steve's deal to heart, and will keep in touch through him. Oh,and they wish us well going back to New York." Tynie informs. Bobby leans down to whisper in her ear "Everything's perfect." "Sure is.." Tynie blurts out giggling.

The two then resign in the same recliner from yesterday, Tynie leading her man there. Sitting in it first, she pulls Bobby into her lap as they again share a kiss. Breaking that off due to lack of air in their lungs, Tynie shows a glowing smile to Bobby, only to get one right back. "Who knew that Steve being a sneaky bastard would lead to all THIS?" Tynie asks rhetorically. "I believe you already know the answer to that.." Bobby fires back, petting Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right shoulder. "Lover that was a rhetorical question!" Tynie chirps out cheekily. "I knew that!" Bobby adds in with a laugh. "I still cannot get over what Steve went through. I mean basically losing your practice thanks to two dozen dickwads.." Tynie trails off. "I know baby, but we already fixed that." Bobby absolves, tickling his wife. Giving that right back, the two are enthroned in a tickle war until they cry from the laughter.

It is soon dusk and the couple go together to answer the front door, finding Thrash on the other side. "What's up dude?" Tynie asks. "I was sent by the others to bring you two this.. enjoy it.. we will keep in and Steve took us all on as clients before he left, said you'd have it no other way."Thrash declares. "Rock on, and he didn't lie." Tynie answers as Bobby takes the box from Thrash and brings it inside, Bobby silently walking back towards the couch. Thrash then leaves as Tynie secures the home, following the trail her man made. Opening the box together, Tynie and Bobby discover it is a collage of pictures, every last family crest tattoo framed with the people's signatures under it. "We are kin.. forever.." Written in the center of the frame, Tynie cries out "Ya damn right."

Looking closer, she discovered that the others got her and Bobby's crest tattoos in the center, with their initials written underneath. "So sweet." She peeps out, Bobby answering "Definitely. I know just the place to hang this.. thing is, it's back in New York." "Genius, and we do that together." Tynie answers. Before taking the new gift to their other luggage, Bobby spots something in the box. "They didn't…" He trails off as an envelope appears to him. Opening it, he discovers that T has arranged with Steve to have them picked up by private jet. "Man, I heard how hard Steve had it with getting you guys a private jet. I pulled a few strings with a Marine buddy and got you two his BEST one. Thing is, it can't be sent out to get you two back to New York until Wed. night. Love you both-T" Was written in the letter from that envelope, and when Tynie sees it, she laughs. "T'd want me happy, and I know that because when I cried yesterday it killed him." She says as Bobby pockets the letter, him agreeing to that notion with a glowing smile.

The couple then goes right for their luggage, Tynie silently figuring out how to brace the new gift so it isn't damaged. Bobby and she are hip-to-hip in that trek, him already knowing how to handle that, saying not a word. Soon as they hit their bags, Bobby shows his wife just how he planned to manage her silent concern. Seeing the way he did that, Tynie stands back in awe as Bobby's genius shines again before her. "How'd ya…" She blurts, getting interrupted "I know my baby.." Ending the gap between them, Tynie struts right up to Bobby's hip as the letter is taken out of his pocket. "I know just the place for this for now.." She plans, laying it beside his phone, anchoring it with the base of the charger port.

Reading it again, Tynie mutters "Thank you T.. you are a good brother.." "He knows baby.. he knows.." Bobby soothes, plopping onto the bed behind her. Tynie leans up against her husband, saying nothing as the reality of Bobby's words strikes her, he was right. Bobby's phone then goes off, as they left Tynie's in the kitchen by her kit, and it's T saying that he forgot to mention that his Marine buddy insists upon carrying their luggage inside his plane. Figuring that was an insurance thing atop the Marine caliber chivalry, Tynie says only thanks back as Bobby looks on. "Damn, someday a chick is gonna LOVE T!" Tynie chirps, Bobby nodding with her just inside her range of sight.

Tynie then texts Steve to let him know her decision about what Bobby started the day off telling her. Learning that Steve already suspected as much and the New York side of their kin is fine, she sets Bobby's phone down. "Well I'll be damned." She yelps afterwards. "Everyone's fine I take it?" Bobby poses. "Yep, and Sasha's been waited on hand and foot.. not by Steve's orders.. but get this.. by Little Man's." Tynie informs. "Yeah, he's gonna be great with the ladies.." Bobby says with a smile. "He sure will.. after all, when we aren't slammed with the Academy and are back in New York, Little Man gets to take notes off of my personal Casanova." Tynie tells him with a broad grin. "Aww lovie.." Bobby purrs, leading his wife off the bed and out of the master bedroom. "Anything else my Lovely wants to do?" Bobby asks. "Honestly, I would love to just be with you. I've had a total blast here, and only wish to share in what you want." Tynie answers. Bobby whispers after resting his head on her shoulder "As you wish.."

Soon arriving in the throughway by the kitchen, Bobby guides his wife onto the deck. Pulling the door open for her, Bobby slides it shut again as they hit that area. Tynie gets a peck to her cheek as Bobby gathers the surfboards into his hands. Thinking they were about to chance surfing as the day darkened, Tynie gets worried but shows a smile. Bobby then slides the deck door open long enough to stash those in a chamber by the gun cabinet and secure it. "I didn't even know we had that!" She yelps, witnessing every move her man made. "I figured it best to show ya instead of telling ya.." Bobby answers as they finally wind up holding each other, him behind Tynie.

"You complete me, inspire me, and will always be mine." The two say as one, their eyes aimed at the heavens. The Hawaiian night skies are adorned with stars, several shooting across the heavens in their view. Those shooting stars taken by each as the family's angels celebrating, as Tynie leans her head against the top of Bobby's shoulder to return the peck kiss to his cheek. His arms went from around her hips to splitting off. One arm under her shoulders, and the other beneath her knees, Tynie is swept off her feet literally as Bobby takes her inside. Sliding the deck door closed using one foot, Tynie manages to secure it with the toes on the other, Bobby's arms already encumbered with her frame. "That was amazing.." Bobby boasts. "Hey, I gotta keep ya smiling somehow.." Tynie replies meekly as the two make it back to the kitchen bar. Setting her down slowly to the floor, Bobby leans in for a deep kiss. Sharing in that as it was a mix between wild and slowly romantic, the couple is enthroned in passions without worry about losing their breath.

The separation from that being rather slow, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips before she waves him over to the bar. Considering that her way of saying he's to relax as the dinner for them is made, Bobby obeys her wishes. Her kit and phone then pocketed as Tynie's back was turned, she sets off making him something special. Knowing he likes Cajun chicken, she has the meal underway in moments, giggling with every step. "What's so funny?" He wonders. "To steal your line, I'd rather show ya then tell ya." She replies, breaking from meal preparations just long enough to get them drinks. Handing Bobby his, she leans onto the bar as he opened hers, each one wearing a blush backed smile. Sipping together before going back to check the meal for a little bit, Tynie leaves her drink beside Bobby, discovering all she had to do was place a few finishing touches. Those were handled in moments, Bobby getting served first as Tynie went back for hers.

Refusing to eat until she settled next to him, Bobby pulls his wife's chair out. Sliding in, Tynie smiles at her man as the two at last eat. Nothing said until they were done, Tynie and Bobby go right back to the drinks as she learns "Baby, you are a wonder. Thank you for everything." "Absolutely, and same to you baby.." Tynie replies, the couple again sipping together. He then gets up to clear from it all, their drinks concluded after the second round of communal sipping. Tynie kicks back as this is done, her face laiden with an enormous smile, as is Bobby's. Everything cleared and put away as she waited, Tynie realizes that Bobby was making the house ready for their departure.

"I took this on because I know my baby. I am aware that my Queen is happy here, and doesn't really want to leave. We will return my love, and I vow that with all I am." Bobby informs with a loving voice. "Oh my God, Bobby. You are a phenom.. thank you!" Tynie yips out as he arrives at her hip. "Anytime.."He responds delicately, Tynie being lead again towards the couch. Slipping himself onto that furniture first, Bobby arranges his wife across him so they can lie back and cuddle. "I gotta help my man with that.. it's only fair. I do want to stay, but I know we can't. I also know that when my honey swears anything..it's meant to the extremes." Tynie plans. "Honey, you relax now. We deal with the rest tomorrow." Bobby retorts, causing Tynie to melt due to the tone he used. Seeing his wife totally at peace in his arms, Bobby runs one hand through her hair, keeping the other at Tynie's hips. Electricity in his touch zapping Tynie's heart, she purrs out wordlessly as Bobby slinked the hand that traipsed her hair back to her hips. "Grazie my ever-loving Bobby-bear.." She slurs out gently. "Anytime I can, my ever-loving Tynie-mama." He returns, the two snuggling in quiet from there.

Bobby reroutes how they lay against the couch, in that telling Tynie that he's getting sleepy. She slithers around so their eyes meet, discovering Bobby's are closing from tiredness. "My Kahuno shall not crash on the couch and risk being hurt in the morning." She chides gently, trying her hand at charioting Bobby to the bed. Soon as he is lifted halfway off the couch, Bobby protests "No way.. don't want my Sugar aching tomorrow either." From there, the two take their time in going to bed, Tynie insisting that her sleepy hubby use her frame as a crutch. "Baby, I'm alright..honest.." Bobby mutters out. "Yeah, and I wanna keep you that way."Tynie informs, tightening her hold on him. The stubbornness shared in that discussion is not lost on either one, Bobby saying softly "Babylove, I was being a gentleman when I refused you carrying me around.." "I know my Sweetness, and I was being a good wife when I insisted upon being this close til we get to the bed." Tynie fires back. "You are a good wife, an excellent one.. that's nothing to concern yourself with." Bobby tells her. "As you are being a gentleman.."Tynie absolves as they get to the end of the bed.

She then snares her hands into his pockets, unloading them onto his end table after leaping back against the mattress. Herkit taken out, Tynie checks her levels one last time as Bobby snakes behind her to reset how the pillows are laid out. Discovering she's decent ranged, the kit is reloaded as Tynie makes sure both her phone and his are charging. Bobby says with his arms outstretched "Come here my AngelBabe.." Tynie not hearing that petname in a while, does so stunned as she softly peeps back "Yes my LoverStud."

They gasp together, knowing what each just called the other hadn't been mentioned in that regard for some time. Tynie speaks first "I know we missed those petnames, so I say we bring back as many of those as we want. Leaving the ones with Majesty or Majestic out of course." "I was just going to say that!" Bobby giggles. "I just read your mind.. wow. I take it you know why I said that.." Tynie answers. "Yep,we're equals. The whole Majesty and Majestic titles do not bode well with that, and actually serve to try saying one is beneath the other.. which is an outright lie." Bobby says, both giggling afterwards briefly.

Settling back together, Tynie and Bobby each take a hand to cover them with the sheet. The moment that is done, Tynie and Bobby kiss one last time for the day, awaiting slumber with romance mutually provided. Every person the two love being alright, their phones dared not go off again. Peace abounding them and all whom matter, the night drones on in contentment for all. The couple's decrees from across the day have been made final, in love and respect for all involved. The family's heavenly observers celebrated, as was seen by Tynie and Bobby. Tynie's original cross tattoo dared not flinch, as to serve being notice for the couple that everything decreed was honored by those from above. Steve being a sneaky little bastard, alongside some amazing discoveries from those the two have met and made kin in Hawaii allowed today to genuinely rock. Symbolism of the connection shared was given Tynie and Bobby today, well at least from the Hawaiian side of the family. As for the New York side, that will be taken care of after Tynie and Bobby are an aunt and uncle.

Their family growing again served as means to declare the bulk of their life together will get better..


	59. 59

Title: Evolution

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Still at the Beach House, on the day before the couple goes back to New York…

**Bobby's POV**

*She's a wonder, and I've never known love like this before. I met her two years ago and it was like heaven walked right up to me. I don't know how I am so lucky, and there's no way I am knocking it.* Tynie wakes and sees Bobby sporting an in love smile that is backed by a glow she's never seen before in his eyes. *I brought out her best, and yeah I have fucked up... Sometimes royally. How she can put up with me sometimes is a mystery.* Going in for the first kiss of the day, Tynie meets Bobby move-for-move in the affections, still curious as to what's rolling in the back of her man's mind. Her arms abounding Bobby's shoulders, Tynie is absolutely hell bent on being as close to him as possible. *She thinks something's wrong, but that couldn't be further from the truth.* Pulling away from the kiss, Tynie looks her husband dead-to-rights in the eyes, asking "What is it?" *Here goes...*

"Baby, I know I haven't said this to you much. I am very proud to be yours, and to see the woman that you've become. I bet you anything that three years ago you didn't think that everything we have would be reality. You've gone from faux machismo tomboy with a guyish look to the world to being an absolute stunner who isn't afraid to be girly... and I sense it is in a lot of ways due to my love." Floored, Tynie mutters out "It's all true… every last word."

"I know you are wondering just what brought this on, and I am about to explain it. My Tynie, I am very impressed with everything you do. Even when we aren't perfect with each other, I believe we are perfect for each other. I don't know if you are going to take this offensively, but I am honored to be the man who you share life with, as yours has in many ways evolved for the better." Bobby explains further with a nervous smile to his lips. *God, let her NOT be pissed by that line.* "Bobby, that is by far the sweetest thing you have EVER said to me!" Tynie yips, knocking him back with a hug.*Ok... so I didn't see that coming...* Settling them as laid back for a few moments, Bobby returns the power of the hug to his wife. Tynie looks at him similarly to how he did her before the most recent declaration, leaving him in wonder.

**Tynie's POV**

*He's amazing, gorgeous, smart, and when need be brave. Wonder if he knows the evolution he referred to isn't only on my side of the coin.* The first kiss being hot and slow, Tynie decides to change that up, again throwing Bobby for a loop. *I know DAMNWELL what they called him back at MCS, and am actually grateful for our "No fighting unless it's one of our lives or honor at stake" rule. Oh and the letter we got not too long ago disavowing the ones who did it from our lives helps too.* Hearing the moans of love and enjoyment from her man, Tynie mirrors them while keeping Bobby in a state of elated confusion. *Yeah he's quirky, but honestly so am I. Perfection as a constant in action isn't exactly feasible to uphold. Oh and I bet he doesn't see that my best wasn't the only one brought out* Eventually splitting off the kiss, Tynie reaches across Bobby to check her sugars, learning she timed that perfectly. Bobby sees it all go down, and his smile melts immediately, being replaced with an urgent worry over his wife.

An epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie repacks the kit and lies against Bobby.*This will let him know I am alright… nervous as hell... but alright* The next thing he hears is Tynie let out "Well, here goes on my end. I know you may think that the evolution of me is the only one in this marriage. On that one, you couldn't be more wrong if ya tried. I have always seen you as perfect for me, even when we aren't perfect with each other. What I have seen out of you is actually an evolution. Bobby, you once told me that you feared being without love until we met. I never thought I would have the honor of being yours, and now I do. Thing is, that isn't the only honor I have, another one is seeing you change in ways that show the way you treated yourself in the past are just that: history." *God, I hope I didn't hurt him with that long-windedness* Slowly gasping in air after that was disclosed, Tynie stares Bobby dead in the eyes.

**POV'S Coming Together**

"Tynie, that was amazing. You read me like a book, and did it so sweetly. I love you." Bobby answers, guiding his wife off the bed from there. Electing to trek across the beach house without their phones or her kit for now, the couple makes it to the kitchen hip-to-hip. In all honesty Tynie was still floored by Bobby's words, yet lost for what got him to go there today. "Lover..." She trails off "Yes..." Bobby answers "Explain something to me, just what made you say that when we woke up?" Tynie poses. "Oh that, I have been meaning to for a while. I didn't know how to say it, so today when everything came out, I actually prayed I wouldn't hurt you." Bobby relates as they head off to make coffee. "I was just as lost for how to tell you, and for the same reason. Honey, I hope I didn't sting you with what I said." Tynie confesses as Bobby leads her to the bar. A bright smile to his lips and the same glow Tynie saw earlier in his eyes, Bobby answers jokingly "Do I look hurt?" "No, if anything you look like you are prouder than words." Tynie realizes, shooting back the same expression she got. "You're damn right!" Bobby yips, turning away to finish making their meal and morning caffeine. "Umm, gorgeous... two are moshing in that pit!" Tynie fires back, hoping he caught what she meant. Giggling as he doused her coffee with chocolate, Bobby nods, using that to relay he got the then chucks the bottle of chocolate sauce in the trash,that coffee cup having the last of its contents.

Turning to his wife with the coffee in his hands afterwards, Bobby sets hers down before joining Tynie. "Changing things up are we?" Tynie giggles, getting her husband to wrap an arm around her and nod. A few minutes spent sipping coffee together; Tynie arises to check the meal. "Babe, you didn't have to do that..." Bobby mutters. "I wanted to..." She replies, strutting back to her man as if there was a slip of clouds under her entire frame. "Ohhh.." Bobby says gently, their meal presented as his wife returns to her seat. Soon eating in a celebratory silence, Tynie and Bobby simply bask in being alone together, perpetually undisturbed. The moment they finish, Bobby slips a kiss to Tynie's cheek before clearing from it all. A walk exactly as Tynie presented Bobby is given her, causing him to hear "Ohhh.." For the first time in quite a while, Tynie has no worries ravaging the back of her mind. Same with Bobby on that one, and he proves it by sweeping the love of his life out of her chair and off her feet in one move. "Baby!" Tynie yelps, bathing in the display of Bobby's love and power around her. Spinning Tynie about a few times, Bobby keeps hearing her giggle like a total airhead. "I love you." Bobby vows as finally Tynie is laid to her feet. "I love you too." She swears back, the two going back towards their room.

Tynie is lead in first as soon as they get there, and until Bobby shuts the door behind them, remains standing in one spot. Seeing that, Bobby leans his chin onto her shoulder before saying softly "You didn't have to wait for me.." Leaning her head against him, Tynie shoots back with a smile "I wanted to.." Giggling again, this time together, the couple resolves from there to clear out everything they'd destroyed. That is done in a matter of minutes, Tynie going through the room to make sure they are packing everything away. "I learned this off of Jesia by the way.." She blurts, discovering the Cherokee oils were meant to be used up, the mini-fridge in that room being checked for anything needing pitched. *Note to self duly made* She thinks.

The door to that mini-fridge shut, Tynie looks over her shoulder and notices Bobby trying to arrange all the luggage to be taken out in one trip. "Oh hell no. My King does not risk overburdening that hot body.." She admonishes with a smile, splitting everything equally before continuing "Besides, we do have some breakables in these bags." Standing back as Tynie does that, Bobby notices the concern in her words. Tynie is then gently pulled back into his arms as she hears "I gotta keep these up.." "Lover, there are safer and easier ways to pull that off. You'd never let me overload my arms, so why should I leave that unequal?" Tynie poses. Laughing as he discovered she made one hell of a point, Bobby hugs her closely.

They go back to making sure everything's ready for their trip back to New York, and once it all is, decide to cuddle on the bed for a while. "I know a certain Hunky One who deserves a massage with some native oils.." Tynie plans with a plotting grin. Bobby's jaw hits the floor as he readies for what she mentioned, being splayed on the bed abdomen down afterwards. Tynie slinks off the bed just long enough to get what's left of the Cherokee massage oils, concealing the bottle from Bobby before going back to him. *If he sees there isn't enough for both of us on this, he'll be hurt…Unless..*Runs through Tynie's head as she drizzles the oils to her man's back. From there, her hands fly in chopping motions all the way down Bobby's back. "Ohhh yeahhhh.." He slurs out, totally loving what she provides. Her frame reverse straddled on Bobby's hips while that happened, Tynie slips to his side to gather his legs into her lap.

One at a time, Tynie does the same thing to Bobby's legs right on down to the soles of his feet, sliding out from under them after. Tossing the bottle that those oils came in into the trash, Tynie leans back just as Bobby hears it connect with the trashbin. "You didn't…" He trails off. "Yes, I did. The reason was actually symbolic. I did that to show you that as the ONLY man for me, you get my best.. and in that case.. the last of one of my stashes." Tynie confesses. "Baby…" Bobby purrs, the depth of what she didn't say as well as what was mentioned striking him. A few minutes of awestruck silence abound Bobby, whom later says "We are equals.." Tynie gets his drift, and readies for the rubdown which wasn't let out in words. Soon as she is laid out as Bobby was, he mentions "Let me know if this hurts you.." "I will, chances are it won't. You forget, I may be tiny but I don't break easily.." Tynie fires back laughing. The next thing she sees is Bobby going to the minifridge to get the exotic oils, that bottle also immediately stashed from her view.

*No way..* Tynie wonders silently as Bobby returns every last aspect of the massage. Chucking that bottle into the trash, Tynie gets word "You are my One and Only, and what you said about symbolism and stashes is reversed." They sit up together, mellowing as Tynie makes the first check of their phones for the day. "Holy hell.." She purrs as neither one has gone off. "I know one thing, there is no way my man is gonna dart about trying to take out all the trash.. as for anything else happening today.. I say we let it roll." Tynie plots. "I love that idea..not nearly as much as I love you though." Bobby confirms, the meaning of her plot hitting him. What Tynie didn't know is, her plot goes against Bobby's ethics code, he will just show her that later.

The two then arise from the bed and go to get cleaned up, Tynie taking her sweet time in that much. "I know baby.." Bobby soothes, realizing why she did that. "We'll be back.. I hope.." Tynie mutters as her man meets up beside her at the edge of the bed. "We'll be back.. definitely." Bobby corrects as the couple walks into the Jacuzzi tub room. Tynie sets everything up, hitting the starter button on the wall as Bobby holds her close. Escorting her in the tub from there, Bobby tries like mad to get Tynie back to being as happy-go-lucky as she was earlier. "Oooh.. those muscles.." Tynie slurs out giddily as he sets to washing her down. Tynie being covered in suds, she reaches out to return the favor to her man. "That body…Ohh.." Bobby says back matching her tone perfectly. Slipping her frame so they're side-by-side, Tynie is all giggles as the jets work around the two. Leaning in for a wildly deep kiss, Tynie tries showing Bobby just what he means to her in actions instead of words.

Bobby enjoys that to the extremes for a few seconds, deciding with that to give as good as he gets. Nothing but elated moans exchanged for a bit, the couple does all they can to stall the separation from this affection. Eventually the lack of air to their lungs mandates a split off, Tynie and Bobby doing so with lovenips to each other's lower lips after a short open mouthed tongue war. Arising from the Jacuzzi tub together, the couple dries off as Tynie hits the shutoff button with her toes. Instead of wrapping themselves in the towels, they hang those up prior to going back to get dressed. Bobby slips around Tynie to get everything previously worn in the vacation chucked into the duffle bag, even putting her shoulder bag in it. Tynie then checks the luggage and discovers "Fragile" tags on the bags with breakables in them. Soon ducking to get dressed, Tynie snares one of Bobby's muscle shirts after donning a bikini and shorts. Seeing that, Bobby puffs his chest as he joins her in getting dressed.

Tynie then notices that they have two bags open when the couple will only need stuff out of one. "Trust me on this.." She says in a singsong voice. "I always trust you.." Bobby returns with a broad smile as she closes one of the bags. Reaching with her to carry that bag over by the others, Bobby says "There's no way I want my Queen to overburden that gorgeous body.." Smiling as they set that bag down, Tynie says softly "Thank you.." "Anytime.." Bobby replies as they go to get their phones and her kit. Just before she reaches out to pack the charger to the phones, Bobby interjects "Not yet my Love.."

Immediately backing away from that move, Tynie giggles in the awareness that her man was right. The two then leave that room altogether, en route to the couch for a while, or so Tynie thought. The moment they get in the throughway of the beach house, Bobby guides her out to the deck. Using the discovered yet not too noticeable security button, he has the two escorted out before the house is secured.

"We forgot.." Tynie pines, trailing off. Looking at the sky, she sees cloud cover that doesn't speak of an impending storm, as the day is cooler than the bulk Tynie and Bobby have spent in Hawaii. Watching over her, Bobby is all smiles as Tynie mouths "Oh." From there, Tynie leads Bobby off the deck and towards the shore. "I figured that since we are due to go back to New York tomorrow, you and I should enjoy the ocean while we can." She blurts, Bobby nodding to concur with the idea. The couple walks right up to the shoreline, chucking their outer clothes off before hopping in. Being playful, Tynie splashes Bobby with water, him replying in kind as they again start giggling. After some time doing that, they swim out further keeping near-constant watch on each other. A glance shared as they are in the ocean, Tynie and Bobby silently decide to head back inside. Grabbing up everything they chucked to the sand earlier, they trek back to the deck arm-in-arm. Managing that while not dropping their outer clothes, Tynie and Bobby again make note of the matching pace of their feet for a second. The deck door approached, Tynie reverses what Bobby did to let them in, him in tow.

The clothes they had on being covered in sand, Tynie wonders how they will get them packed without tracking that across the house silently. Bobby sees the wonder on that etched across her face, setting his down against the back of a kitchen chair. Tynie follows that idea and then Bobby back to get the duffle bag. Once that is in both their hands, the couple goes to retrieve the outer clothes with sand on them. Tynie stands back a bit as Bobby rearranges the duffle bags' contents and shoves those inside.

The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie took the duffle bag and laid it by the front door. "Genius.." He purrs as she showed him that bag wasn't too heavy for her to handle in that transference. Strutting back to her man with a bit of amour to the switch in her hips, Tynie presents Bobby something new to stare at. He does, and Tynie hears "Hot damn.." "Thanks.." She peeps out as Bobby wraps his arms around her. They start snuggling while standing, Bobby and Tynie only wanting to be close in a romantic silence.

Leaning his lips to hers, Bobby kisses Tynie with vehement passion as to tell her what the display given meant to his heart further. Reiterating that in kind, Tynie does her best to give back exactly as she received. Time flitters by in this exchange, neither one really paying much attention to it, both are too busy enjoying the affection. Later separating from it, Tynie does something else different after they again share lovenips. Bobby's chin all the way down to his collarbone is covered in short kisses, the expanse of his neck from side-to-side also slathered with those. "Yeahh baby…" Bobby moans, his head rolled from side to side as it went on. Slowly retracting her lips from him, Tynie stands in wait of her man's next move. Bobby changes things up a bit again, instead of starting at Tynie's chin he decides to neck her on the left first. Half cocking her head to the right, Tynie moans out without words as he begins, goading Bobby on.

Trying not to leave lovebites on her neck that are too huge, Bobby slips across her neck to the right. Following his move, Tynie makes it easier for her man by sliding her head over to the other side. After necking his wife, Bobby starts leaving choppy kisses on her chin and cheeks. "Yeahh sexy.." She groans out, the love display causing her knees to start buckling. Bobby's arms never left their post around Tynie's hips, that being how she's stabilized until he tightens the hold. Eventually pulling his lips away, Bobby then grabs his wife up into a mix of a Tarzan/ threshold carry. "I know what my baby wants.." He says in deep tones. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, Tynie corrects "You know what we both want…" Giggling together one more time, the two answer that correction without another word. Feeling Bobby show off his muscles against her frame as they go back to the master bedroom, Tynie gives him "The look" while purring out not saying anything. Her side of the giggles ended with that, Tynie seeing the same expression in his eyes. The couple lands in the master bedroom moments later, Tynie's frame delicately laid onto the bed. Bobby stopped giggling as his arms guided her to the mattress, being replaced by a request "Sit up and enjoy this my Queen.." She makes good on half of the request, awaiting the other part.

Bobby then lines himself up with the edge of the bed, stripping before his wife while flexing. "Unnhh Bobby.. that's so HOT!" Tynie moans, the display before her revving certain engines. Soon in the buff, Bobby goes to sit next to her, only to see Tynie arise. "Your turn.." She purrs at him, Bobby overtaking where she sat. Once she stood where Bobby just left, Tynie tries her hand at reversing the show. "Mmmmh.. Baby.. that's so HOT!" Bobby grunts at her, his arousal intensifying. Tynie then looks her man dead in the eyes and says "Lay back.." Obeying immediately, Bobby slides himself away from the bed's edge. Tynie sees the evidence of her man's need and yearning sprung out long and hard, slinking herself towards it slowly. Teasing him with her bust, Tynie does all she can to tantalize Bobby until he can take no more. "You tease me all the time.." She declares in a lusty voice, her frame lined up above Bobby. Her hips aligned so his member can be leapt onto without abandon, Bobby answers "As you do me.." That was the last thing said before Tynie impaled herself on his erection, this lovemaking being overtaken by her. The sheer power of his member bulging in her depths, Tynie does everything possible to rock Bobby's world.

He paws at her as this goes on, Tynie's bust toyed with as she kept up with the jumps. Tynie goes for broke, leaping about on Bobby's erection while pawing his pecs similarly to how Bobby's handling her. All they could do is get it on and grunt out like animals in heat, both needing this erotic release rather desperately. Bobby goes from pawing Tynie's bust to grabbing her hips before rolling his wife onto her back. His turn to be in charge of this sex hits, and by all considerations Bobby returns every last display of power he got. Instead of pawing his pecs, Tynie goes for his back with her hands, deciding not to claw him this time at first. Her hips abound his in seconds, Bobby drilling Tynie into the mattress with all he has. The two go on like this for some time, Tynie being first to orgasm, and as she does Bobby's shoulders get raked over with her fingernails. Taking a break from the animalistic grunting, Tynie yells Bobby's name at the top of her lungs. Bobby gets the total feel of her climax moshed around him, which proves too much in terms of fighting off his own. Pummeling into her one more time, Bobby bellows Tynie's name at matching volume to how she did his.

Gasping together as they begin riding this all out, Bobby plops onto his wife. Tynie wanted it that way, her arms around him seconds after that hit. Not one word is said as the two snuggle while calming down, then again, nothing needed mentioned. Tynie holds her man closely with all she had left in the aftermath of that lovemaking, all smiles. Bobby's head originally fell against his wife's chest, only to be raised so the smiles across Tynie's lips could be shown back. His arms were at first underneath Tynie, only to be snaked over by her sides. Rolling off of her from there, Bobby frets his weight was a burden to Tynie's relaxing after the fact of their shared intimacies. "Baby, you alright?" He poses. "More than just alright.. I'm surfing on cloud nine!" Tynie answers. "Me too.." Bobby fires back, grateful that his worry had no grounds. Sliding herself over to where Bobby's shoulders could be checked, Tynie prays her clawmarks didn't affect the family crest tattoo negatively. Bobby crouches a bit as he sees Tynie try to examine that over his shoulder, knowing at once why she was concerned. Everything fine with the tattoo, Tynie discovers that her latest scratchings didn't make Bobby bleed.

Gently pushing on the tops of his shoulders, Tynie guides Bobby out of the crouched pose with a shit-eating grin. "Now to keep things this hot back in New York.." Tynie jokes. "Ohh we will.." Bobby relays, taking her off the bed one more time. Wondering what was next, Tynie stops cold as they stand together, Bobby kissing her cheek before getting dressed.

Figuring they hadn't worn the earlier outfits long, they are soon back in them. Tynie then takes her man by the hand, leading Bobby out of that room entirely. "We are not mussing up the house today.. I'll say that much." She declares as Bobby scores her Jeep keys. Giddily smiling as he slides before Tynie to open the front door, Bobby agrees again without saying it. The couple clears from the deck straight to the Jeep arm-in-arm not saying a thing, the only thing shared between them other than the closeness are glowing smiles. Tynie is clueless as to why Bobby started laughing, but instead of asking about it decides to join him in the happiness as he whisks her into the passenger side. Soon as she's settling back in the seat, he struts over to the driver's side as if his feet are on air. "I love you" She says gigglingly. "As I you." He replies similarly to how she spoke, driving them off.

Their travels are undettered by assholes, which allows Tynie and Bobby to enjoy being together more. Out the corner of her eye, Tynie is checking Bobby out, her actions being told him by the blushing smile and giggle he hears. He had done the same thing, yet begrudges it saying "I gotta keep my hottie safe." "You always do babe, that's nothing to concern yourself with.." She tells him as at last they pull up to a restaurant. Communally hopping out of the Jeep, Tynie and Bobby meet up at the nose of that ride before she wraps an arm very tightly around him. "I gotta send a message to the hoes over there.." Bobby learns as Tynie's other hand points to a six pack of ladies with ill-repute written all over their attire. The ladies she pointed out see that and say as one "Oh look, the linebacker has a bouncer." Bobby leans into his wife's ear and says "Not worth it lovie.. don't.."

Nodding, Tynie leads the couple away from the gawkers and straight inside. The moment they get in the restaurant door, Tynie stares the matre' d dead in the eyes and says "Your best table, for us. I swear to God if you keep eyein my man over shit's gonna get UGLY." Bobby didn't even catch the matre d' doing that, and when it's called out, Tynie gets her wishes. Noting the oddity of people's behavior around them, Bobby says as they settle in. "Change of plans.. follow my lead." Tynie says nothing but nods back shortly as the waiter arrives. "Stop starin at my wife and get us your BEST meal.. to go. I swear if you don't knock it off shit's gonna get ugly FAST." Being the next thing both Tynie and the waiter hear, she growls under her breath as the matre d' shows up at the waiter's hip.

"Told you NOT to do that!"Another voice howls, Tynie discovering that it's the manager by the nametag. "I want whoever the hell just said that to sit by me for a second!" Tynie demands, getting the manager's compliance at once. "Listen asshole,I am a lawyer that's Cherokee and a diabetic. You have EXACTLY ten minutes to make my man's order happen or I sue until this place is shut the fuck down.. Got it?!" Tynie howls, the manager saying as he darts off "Got it. It's on the ones that bothered you." Tynie and Bobby wait out the requisite time mentioned, only to have the manager serve them with seconds to spare. Seeing how his wife handled that, Bobby's both angered and impressed. Their meal in her hands, the couple darts out to her Jeep not saying a word. "This isn't what I had planned at all.." Bobby pines as they get in the ride. "It's better actually. I wanted to be with my man and not have fuckin gawkers around us, and I got to do something that I started missing.." Tynie consoles. "Really?" Bobby chirps, confused. "Yeah, I missed going postal in the name of defending us, and thusly giving you a break." Tynie tells him as they leave the restaurant. Bobby's confused still, but also worried over his wife given how she got the manager to fly around. Tynie senses the mix of emotions and says "Simple solution, we just get the hell away from that place and park by the beach to eat." "Baby, you go ahead. I know you need it." Bobby says, correcting her idea.

Tynie didn't like the notion of eating without her man, but by that time her diabetes was starting to be an unrelenting bitch. "Thank you.." She peeps out, going for half of the meal. Realizing they'd left without her kit, Bobby says under his breath "Fuck it. I will deal with tickets later." Unknown to them, Allyn had followed Tynie and Bobby away from the restaurant, his ride pulled up alongside theirs when Bobby said that. "No worries man, you get her home." Allyn says after rolling down his window. "Talk about unexpected.." Tynie mentions, still eating as a prayer is silently said that her levels wouldn't floor out. Complying with Allyn's wishes, Bobby floors it as the two travel on, saying not a word as they head for the beach house. "Slow down baby, please." Tynie prays as she looks over Bobby. He does, sensing that she was starting to get scared by his driving. Making it back to the beach house, Tynie finishes the meal just as Bobby leads her out of the ride.

His breakfast in her hands, Tynie slides before her husband as he guides them back inside. She detours from the route to the couch just long enough to throw out the package from her meal, returning to the trip after. Bobby awaits his wife, frozen in place until her arm goes around his waist. Handing him the remaining meal, Tynie says "I didn't plan my diabetes to ruin our last day. Baby I am soo sorry." "No need for that my lovely, honest." Bobby purrs in her ear as the two go to sit down. Tynie sat first, arranging herself so Bobby could cuddle as he ate. "Go ahead lover.." She tells him, Bobby giving a concerned look. Tynie scans the area and finds a kit for her diabetes on the nearest end table, using it right as Bobby started in on the breakfast.

The device pinged that pretty much Bobby timed his earlier request perfectly, Tynie does an epi-shot just to be sure. Repacking the kit as he was distracted, she slides away from Bobby just long enough to get them something to drink. A broad smile hitting her lips as Bobby looks over, Tynie informs her man that way everything's fine. He finishes just as that look registers, Tynie getting up to clear from it for Bobby. Slumped over a bit from worrying that her diabetes ruined their last day in Hawaii, Tynie's strut yells that her heart is burdened. Bobby watched it all, catching the message as she made it back to him. "My Queen, there is no reason for you to be worried. You cannot predict when the diabetes is gonna act up. I'm just glad that I was here, right at your hip when you needed it." Bobby says to her, his hands outstretched for Tynie. "Thank you my King. It isn't fair to you though, you deserve to fully relax and my fuckin diabetes.." Tynie trails off as he gathers her closely. "You deserve the same thing, and it wasn't fair that my beauty had to resort to going postal earlier.. as you say." Bobby says in a deep-yet-gentle tone.

Nothing else said, Tynie starts nuzzling her man's pecs as to show him love and listen to Bobby's heartbeat. The latter pounding out that what she heard was lathered in truth, she at last utters "You're right…" Bobby sees the drinks she set out, opening both before handing one over. "I know you didn't want to muss up the house, but I think it's best we stay here together today. I say that because of the fact we aren't in Hawaii for long and I don't want my gorgeous to have to do that again." Bobby plans, getting returned "Nor do I want my hottie to have to go there.." Drinking together without another peep, Tynie and Bobby seal the deal with a romantic sharing of what Tynie got them to sip on. The drinks ended, Bobby removes the bottle from Tynie's from her hand and rids of them both. "Is my woman.."He worries. "I'm fine." She answers, leaning towards him for a kiss. They bathe in that one's affectionate power, sharing the potency tit-for tat until neither one can breathe well.

Separating from it some time later, Tynie gasps as a hand goes over Bobby's heart. "That was…" She slurs out softly. Bobby follows her every move and finishes "Amazing.." Laying against him afterwards, Tynie takes Bobby's arms and wraps them around her. "I wanted to thank you for everything. Not just this vacation, but every last thing you've ever done for me." She says proudly. "As I did with you.." Bobby fires back, both all smiles again. What the two didn't know yet is Allyn had arrived at the door to check on Tynie, learning such with a knock on the door. Tynie taps Bobby's shoulders to be released from the hold to answer it. Bobby tells her "Oh, and hand him the Jeep keys..that's all I am saying." She does, and Allyn asks "You good?" "I'm fuckin great!" Tynie yips out, hugging Allyn while planting her Jeep keys in his breast pocket. The hug dissolved, Allyn laughs as he discovers what Tynie just did. "Don't you worry.. you know about what.." Allyn admonishes with a shit-eating grin. "I won't man.." Tynie answers as Allyn leaves.

Securing the home, Tynie goes to head for Bobby, only to have him meet up with her. "Tell me you saw that." "I did.. you phenom.." Bobby says cheekily. Laughing as one, the couple heads from the front door back to the Jacuzzi tub arm-in- arm at first. Tynie then looks Bobby in the eyes and says "I know a certain stunner that deserves to be treated like royalty." Bobby hears that just as his wife has one arm around his shoulders and the other going under his knees. "Baby…" He mutters in a blend of pride and worry. "I'll be fine, you enjoy this dammit!" Tynie yips, from there charioting her man to that room.

Setting him down, Bobby says "I love it when we are close, but when you do that I get scared. I don't want my baby hurt." "I know that, I just don't want any double standards." Tynie answers, letting his concern strike her without saying as much. "Double standards.. huh?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I love it when you treat me like a Queen. However, I hate it when you take away from you to do that. I know you loathe my being injured, but seriously I want everything across-the-board equal." Tynie explains.

Not knowing she felt that way, Bobby starts to hang his head, saying not a word. "Now Tarzie.. don't do that. You didn't know until now." Tynie purrs at him, the two standing in the Jacuzzi tub room side-by-side. "Got an idea then,we do everything possible to keep things as equal as you wish them. There is a catch, and that is if one of us is hurt, the other does more for that person." Bobby absolves. "There ya go, it's perfect!" Tynie yelps, reaching behind them to start the tub's jets. Disrobing from there, the two are soon hopping in and washing each other down. Giggles return to them, Tynie and Bobby enjoying the happiness as they each leave the tub later. Toweling off, the two are then headed out to the master bedroom with the towels hung up again. Tynie decides to gather up every item they just wore and set it all to be added to the duffle bag. Bobby sees that and takes everything out of her stack as it's all loaded into a bag nearer them. Dressing from there, Tynie decides to test Bobby's resolve with the bikini under her outfit. Bobby again tails her in those regards, only gender reversed before gathering up their phones and her main kit. Pocketing that all, Bobby reaches out for Tynie, only to have her score him to her hip straight away.

The master bedroom is left behind from there, Tynie and Bobby wishing only to cuddle in the recliner. Tynie thinks they will trek across the beach house arm-in-arm, only to be taken off her feet by Bobby. "Janie.. you enjoy this.." He purrs as her arms instinctively go for his shoulders. "Ohh hell yeahh…" Tynie says lowly, granting his wishes. The couple arrives at the recliner, Bobby settling in first with Tynie in his lap. Snuggling him as her legs drape over an arm of that chair, Tynie leans into Bobby's right ear, nipping the lobe. After that, she starts talking rather dirty in a whispering tone,all in the name of seeing how wild she can make her man. "Unnnhh…"Bobby moans as she goes on, throwing his head back a bit. "I'm not done yet lover.." She tells him, guiding his chin back to a more comfortable pose before continuing.

Bobby nods, wanting only to let his wife tell all for the time being, in the back of his mind plotting a return of that favor. Tynie does, and afterwards, Bobby's cheeks are kissed all over for a few moments. Taking the opportunity, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks before replying to the low-toned erotic secret droppings in kind. The tone he uses is Tynie's favorite, the deep one, and it does just as always.. makes her melt. Guiding his wife closer against him, Bobby shows off just what her words did to him as well as makes sure Tynie is not half out of the recliner in her melted state.

Sighing out as that hits, Tynie tells her man the flip side of those reactions with amour backing the tone of her breaths. "I love you so much.." They say together before Bobby whispers "You sneaky little seductress.." "Tynie hears that and answers "Learned from the master.." Bobby chuckles at that, the reality of what Tynie meant hitting him after a few seconds. Tynie starts outrightly laughing as that epiphany hits her husband, in that telling him she knew that's how he'd react. "Oh really?" Bobby poses kiddingly, going from that inquiry to kissing Tynie flat on the lips. Being taken aback by the potency of Bobby's affections, Tynie lets him lead the way in terms of keeping the kiss up, doing all she can to match it. The two dispelling from that smooch after a while, Bobby says "You have a choice.. either we snuggle or we start making good on those little secrets.." "The second one.." Tynie says in a lustful voice. From there she hops off his lap, reaching back for Bobby as he gets out of the recliner. Not much time taken in getting back to the master bedroom, the couple basically darts in that direction.

A matter of minutes later, Tynie and Bobby are alone with the master bedroom door shut behind them. Standing eye-to-eye, they get undressed in a rush as to broadcast the sheer need resurrected in each for wild sex. Tynie is soon standing before her man in a rather skimpy bikini, Bobby unable to help staring at her. He paws at her frame, pulling off what was left on it in no time, Tynie moaning out at the display of power given. His shoulders are soon draped by her arms, as Bobby takes up one of her legs at a time. Tynie goes from that position to ramming herself onto his waiting and damn near painful erection. Out of nowhere, Bobby takes over the thrusts telling his wife in that action just what she whispered moments ago really pulled off within him.

All Tynie can do is cling to her man and grunt out with no words, Bobby's prowess leaving her unable to utter anything else. Fearing that she'd be hurt should they hit the floor, Bobby manages to get them to the bed while keeping it all going. "Claw me baby.. mark your territory.." Bobby says in a deep howl. "Unnh.. yes my King.." Tynie groans back, complying with his words immediately. Worried she'd leave him bloody, Tynie keeps up the clawing while praying her nails don't go in too deep. Bobby nails her like a carnal beast, not saying much else as they keep making love. Tynie is thrown rather hostilely over the intimate edge after a bit, Bobby's name moaned out with all she has.

Hearing that, he rolls onto his back. Tynie atop him, she says in a string of grunts "Mark your turf.." Bobby replies through a yearning growl "Unnh.. Yes My Queen," clawing his wife's back while concerning over bloodiness in that aftermath. Her mission being to give him exactly as she got, Tynie goes from being a simple seductress to a total beast on Bobby's manhood. Some more time passes before Bobby goes from clawing his wife's back to grasping her hips against him. His climax being just as volatile as Tynie's, her name is declared precisely as his was earlier. Laying herself against him in a quick plop afterwards, Tynie struggles to speak and breathe at the same time. Sensing Bobby'd want her to breathe first, she stops trying to pull both off as they snuggle. He was right with her in that struggle, electing that silence until they could properly gather air to their lungs was best. Time was ignored by the two, until Bobby hears "Holy fuckin hell.. that was SPICY!" "Ohh yeah… hot!" He answers, as the two dissolve the snuggle. Tynie sees her man reach back to get them something to sip on, smiling at him from ear-to-ear.

Her being served first, Tynie halts until Bobby has his, the two enjoying the libation at the same time. Breaking from the sips, Bobby says "Oh, and after a while I am setting the luggage by the duffle bag." Clearing her throat, Tynie says "You mean we are,there's no way I am gonna kick back aware that my Everything has that fine body overburdened." "I do.." Bobby half whispers. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I love you and am grateful when we do things together. Thing is, I want my baby not to think I am making it to where you feel you always gotta help me carry shit around." Bobby tells her. "Oh Honey, that was the furthest thing from my mind. I know you loathe it when I'm hurt, and I said that about the luggage to try and return the favor." Tynie replies, snuggling up to her man. "I totally misread that then." Bobby realizes. "Yeah, and I have misread your motives before too." Tynie says back as they finish off the drinks. "My paradise is you…" Tynie whispers as Bobby has rid of the bottles from the drinks. "My paradise is you.." He answers, wrapping both arms around her.

"Bobby-bear, may I ask a favor?" She wonders. "Certainly Ty-baby.." He shoots in. "Instead of trying to find things to worry about, let's just let shit ride. I say that because I know how protective you are, but I also realize the others didn't want me worried all the time. I say that cuts both ways." She declares before adding "Ty-baby.. aww." Smiling broadly, Bobby informs "That's no favor.. that's a deal." Leading her off the bed, Bobby guides Tynie to the Jacuzzi tub. "I know my Ty-Baby likes it when we enjoy this together. Thing is, I cannot pull off some surprises that way." She learns as Bobby sets everything up. Giggling loudly, Tynie answers "Alright then Bobby-love. Expect that notion reversed." He does, and that is pretty much broadcast in the glow to his face and eyes.

Soon settled in the jets, Tynie sees Bobby leave the room backwards. He slips back into the last-worn shorts and retrieves all the clothes they already wore. Taking that all to the duffle bag, Bobby diverts to text Allyn with the impending location of their luggage. As he goes to pocket his phone, Allyn confirms that in a text.

As all that happened, Tynie was washing down and basking in the jets, curious as to what her man was up to. Slipping out of the tub, Tynie goes to towel off as Bobby shows to her. "Allow me.." He says gently, Tynie's frame then dried with a gentleness to his touch. "Ohhh Bobby, this feels amazing.."She commends as he wraps her in the towel. "I missed being gentle with my baby, I admit it." Bobby lets out as Tynie chastely pecks his lips with a kiss. "Ohh honey, you didn't have to end that. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Tynie replies, slowly hanging her head. "No way that's needed beautiful, please." Bobby pleads as his hand guides her chin back up. "Is it alright that we are gentle with each other unless makin love or giving massages, I mean I do want things totally equal. I figure that we do our best to retain such unless one is genuinely freaked about that hurting the other. I've been thinking and the whole trippin about double standards was wrong. You're being a consummate gentleman when my not being hurt is concerned over." Tynie lets out, a mix of wondering and a confession.

"That sounds like the perfect plan.."Bobby tells her, leaning in to intensify the kiss. The affection being brief-yet-passionate, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes and mutters "I'm so sorry about that lover. I meant not to hurt you when I mentioned double standards." Taking her hands into his guiding them to his heartbeat, Bobby replies "Does this feel as if it's hurt?" The thumping under Tynie's palms speaking of love and devotion alone, she shakes her head with a smile. "Alright then, it's all taken care of." Bobby says with a broad grin.

Giving him a sneaky grin, Tynie purrs "Ohhh not everything.. you go relax.." Bobby disrobes again, doing as she asks while Tynie scores up his shorts and leaves the room as he did earlier, dressing the moment after hitting the master bedroom. The moment Bobby's not in sight range, Tynie sets the phones and her kit back on his endtable. Going for the luggage, she then starts taking the bags without breakables to the front door. Returning to the master Bedroom, Tynie grabs up the towel she was earlier wrapped in and struts back towards her man. Bobby was washing down and loving the jets around him as his wife hangs that towel back up. Seeing her so close, Bobby howls out adoringly to get Tynie's attention.

She jumps at that, Bobby smiling from ear to ear. "I know what you did.." He declares with a short smile, one declaring worry."Huh? How?" Tynie yips out curiously. Waving her over closer, Bobby mutters gently "I know my baby.." Puffing her chest, Tynie shows a broad smile as her man leaves the jacuzzi tub. Reaching back for the same towel she used, Bobby hears purred "Allow me.." Bobby does, and every last move he made on her is reversed.

Escorting him out of that room, Tynie hits the shutdown button to the Jacuzzi tub, both again all smiles. Entering the master bedroom, Bobby notices his hunch was right on the money. "Ty-baby…" He frets. "I did that so my Bobby bear has one less thing to worry about. Relax, I'm alright." Tynie tells him. Slinking up closer to her, Bobby leans his chin on Tynie's shoulder "You're stronger than I thought.." She hears boasted, blushing as the reply given. "My Ty-baby, relax.. I got the rest of this.." He says, pecking Tynie's cheek before dispelling the hold. Tynie goes to the edge of the bed just as Bobby gets some shorts on, leaving the rest as eye-candy just for her. Realizing how she pulled this all off, Bobby mutters "She trusts me.. rather deeply." Tynie hops off the edge of the bed, managing to land right by her husband after hearing that. "Hell yeah I do, and will forever." He learns as her voice is all happy-go-lucky. There were only a couple of bags left, Bobby gathering both in his hands with Tynie tailing him out of that room. The two later arriving at the front door, all their bags are lined up to be taken to T's Marine buds' private jet.

Frozen as that becomes the case, Tynie says not a word as Bobby spins about to hold her. "I know baby… I know…" He chants delicately in her ear, Tynie nuzzling the top of his shoulder in silence. He says nothing after chanting that for a few times, realizing that all Tynie wanted was a tight snuggle. Guiding her to the couch, Bobby alters the hold from face-to-face to hip-to-hip, Tynie leaning on him still. "The Academy work is gonna be great. I mean I will be at the side of my personal Mr. Universe.." She at last mentions, changing the subject as they sat down. "Aww Ty-babe.." Bobby relays, honored by how she sees him. "You're right too, we will do well with that.." Bobby adds on as the snuggle is modified by Tynie switching up how she sat. She reaches a hand over his shoulders, petting the family crest tattoo with one. Responding with the exact same move, the two say as one "They know.."

"Now for some time alone, just the two of us.." Tynie says, basically admitting she deliberately left the phones behind. A prayer unspoken to the family's heavenly observers sent by her in that, Tynie is hopeful that nothing urgent hits. Bobby sees that written all over her face, and pulls one arm away from her shoulders, wiping back Tynie's hair with that hand. "It's all good, trust me.." He mutters gently. "I always will…" She retorts, cuddling her frame atop his lap. Bobby holds her there, wanting only to have his woman close. "We've evolved really, although there will be times that both of us will fuck up. Thank you so much for bringing out my sheer ultimate. I am eternally inlove with you, and according to my heart.. indebted as well." Tynie lets out. "I love you eternally too, and there are no debts between us. Besides, you did the exact same thing for me." Bobby adds in, both smiling from ear to ear, him continuing. "Oh, and as for us evolving as individuals, yeah… that's gonna keep up. That's the best way to keep our love strong.." "Genius…" Tynie mutters gently, aware that one more time Bobby was right.

"I'm yours.." They say to one another, Tynie first with Bobby repeating it. Dozing off in his arms, Tynie tells Bobby just how safe and comfortable he makes her. He re-aligns them as to keep Tynie's wishes of both being relaxed up, laying back against the couch. "Baby, that was amazing.." Tynie says in her delicate slumber. "Thank you.." Bobby whispers back, stroking his wife's hair.

He kept a watchful eye over Tynie as she slept, somehow pulling that off while still relaxing enough to keep her happy. In the back of his mind, Bobby was just as concerned about missing a major call as Tynie was. Another silent prayer shot up to the heavens, he reiterates the hopefulness that nothing like that strikes. About a half hour later, Tynie stirs awake, the concern over their New York and Hawaiian relatives needing them serving to end her mellowness. Slowly breaking the hold, she discovers Bobby is asleep. "You rest my King.. I will be right back.." She whispers, darting off to get their phones,only to return just as quickly.

Feeling a breeze, Bobby pets out for Tynie, discovering that she had just started to resettle against him. "Baby, you didn't.." He says in his sleep. "It's all taken care of.." She answers, lining the phones onto the coffee table beside her main diabetic kit. She was right, and ironically their prayers were answered, as none of their devices dared go off. Tynie pets Bobby's curls, as her frame gently lays right where he had it moments ago. Bobby smiles at that, Tynie's moves showing love without either speaking.

Her ears lined with his lips, Bobby swears his dedication in soft tones, doing so literally in his sleep. Weeping happily at those words, Tynie pulls her ear away from his lips to slide her chin onto his shoulder. Bobby then hears every last vow of devotion Tynie has for him blurted in whispering volumes, her obtaining the same reply she gave. Bobby then stirs awake, taking one hand to wipe his wife's face free of the tears. Tynie drapes one hand off of his shoulder to do the same for him, only to have both kiss the hands used in that move. "Wow.." Tynie sighs out. "Yeah.." Bobby answers, both glowing and blushing. "Did my Bobby-bear watch over me earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Yes. I always will, as best as I can." Bobby tells her. "Well your Ty-baby did the same thing, and will to the same degree." Tynie confirms as they sit up as one.

Everything except their catch-all bag packed, the two have next-to-nothing to do for quite a while. The others Tynie and Bobby met and made kin in Hawaii are pretty much booked, so seeing them again is likely out before the couple returns to New York. Tynie is happy to have extended her family again, as well as provided Bobby with much needed liberation. Bobby is right there with her on that, as they tell each other as much with a shared glance in each other's eyes.

Originally not wanting their time in Hawaii to end, Tynie finds herself awaiting the future with Bobby more fervently than ever. Bobby getting wind of that notion "Love, I know this may come off as crazy, but I cannot wait for forever with you to continue. I know that I don't say it much, and maybe I should tell you more. The past few days have been a phenom for me, as have you been since moment one. Our life together will have some wicked shit happen,yes, but I am aware we will hit that with a united front. God, I love you Bobby Goren!" Taking that all in, Bobby replies "Tynie Goren, I love you just as much as you do me. What you said does not sound crazy, in fact, it's rather sweet. As for united fronts when wicked shit hits us, you got that right! I should tell you more that forever with you is enjoyed and awaited for continuing as well. The past few days have been a phenom for me also." They kiss wildly this time, neither one wanting to say anything else, their love being yelled out in actions instead. Both moaning out in the kiss, Tynie and Bobby find themselves in the throes of passion without abandon. This one takes some time to dispel, because neither one really desires that, losing their breath mandating it anyway.

Tynie senses her man is getting hungry, saying only "You kick back.. baby's got this.." Bobby doesn't obey this time, instead he tails Tynie to the kitchen, awaiting her by the bar. Seeing him do that, Tynie squeals under her breath as their next meal is prepared. The way Tynie responded to his move sounds like heaven to Bobby's ears, as he lets out "I love you.." "I love you too.." She answers, their meal moments away from being ready. Soon as it is ready, Tynie serves Bobby first, spinning back to get her own. Bobby arises and has her seat pulled out just as she makes it to the kitchen bar, the couple eating in a happy quietness from there. Finishing a while later, Bobby clears from the meal and pulls from the fridge two baby sized bottles of wine. Setting them down as hers is popped first, Bobby goes back to his seat prior to opening his. "To my Stunner.." They say as one, sipping the sake in time with each other afterwards.

The day had dragged on with every last thing the couple shares in, neither one caring about that in the least. Too much fun in being alone together had, Tynie and Bobby actually make the ignoring of time a deliberate thing. Their wine ended, both get up to rid of the bottles, Bobby kissing Tynie on the cheek before clearing the house of all the trash. She went to await him on the couch, aware that his maneuver was in the name of her relaxing. The main diabetic kit was used as Bobby was delayed in returning,h er sugarlevels are perfect. The main kit is packed up and stacked under the secondary one before Tynie stretches out across the couch. Bobby shows to her after cleansing his hands from the trash, witnessing Tynie pull her legs under herself to permiss him a seat where she rested. Reaching out for him, Tynie admits her comfort on that furniture wasn't to the fullest in Bobby's absence. He pulls her closely, reading what she didn't blurt out as they cuddle up tighter. Just as Tynie is becoming totally mellowed, Bobby's phone goes off. He reaches to answer it, learning that Allyn is on his way to get their luggage. Replying gratefully to that, Bobby lays that device down and returns his arm to around Tynie.

"My Ty-baby doesn't have to do anything else today.. that's all I am saying." Bobby mutters softly. "Aww Bobby-bear.." Tynie purrs back as they go from seated side-by-side to laying together. "You've worked so hard for me. I love you for it, but now I gotta get you relaxed." Bobby hears Tynie fret later. "I am relaxed, and you've done just as much for me.." He informs with a smile. That point on, neither says a word, Tynie returning to the comfort level had when she last tried to nap. Bobby is just as mellowed as she is, keeping his eyes open for a little while longer. Allyn uses Tynie's Jeep keys to open the front door, seeing Tynie asleep in Bobby's arms.

He says nothing as Bobby nods, Allyn taking the luggage out bag-by-bag. Thrash, Tiny, Elya, Anjea and Harlei are all there, Allyn mouthing "She's asleep…" They all nod as the luggage is loaded into Harlei's SUV. Anjea hung back and slipped something onto the coffee table, leaving with the others immediately after. Bobby sees Allyn return to secure the home, waving at him on behalf of everyone else. Returning that wave, Bobby closes his eyes to join his wife in the napping. *She has NO clue!* He thinks to himself, with a light giggle leaving his voice. *Wonder what's so funny?* Tynie poses silently, holding Bobby closer.

Bobby stirs awake at that move, unintentionally causing Tynie to stop sleeping as well. "Hey gorgeous.." He purrs with a cheeky smile. "Hiya hottie.." She replies, noticing something new on top of her kits. "What's this?" Tynie poses as Bobby hands it over. Opening it, Tynie discovers the others took their luggage to T's military bud's plane and have arranged to build a garage for their beach house while they are in New York. Confessing also that Allyn had Tynie's jeep keys, Anjea allows known that they will be by later to make the pair dinner. "Oh my God.." Tynie weeps handing the note over to Bobby. "They're really great.." He answers wiping away her tears.

Dusk nearly settled in by this time, Tynie and Bobby arising to watch the sun set from the deck. Knowing that Allyn had a way inside their beach house, Tynie was not bothered in the least with worries. Bobby escorting her through the deck door keeping an arm around Tynie's waist, the pair is soon on the deck with their eyes on the skies. "We've made it through a lot, together. Thank you for never leaving my side." Tynie declares. "I would never dream of that, in reality being without you is my biggest nightmare." Bobby confesses as the two entwine in a standing hug, him behind Tynie. What she said about them making it through a lot was not returned in his remarks, Bobby already aware that she was right. Tynie melted against him as Bobby's latest admission strikes her heart, in essence telling him that his biggest nightmare was gender reversed. The sunset taking a while to present itself before them Tynie and Bobby witness it silently with in love smiles shared.

Allyn and the others walked in while the couple's backs were turned, him planning softly to the others "I don't know if that deck door is soundproof. We make this meal and then leave, because those two deserve time alone. They love us and we know it, but I also know that if Tynie saw us before they go back to New York it'd be harder for her to leave. I have it set up for them to be picked up for the planeride back." Thrash speaks for Anjea,Elya,Harlei and Tiny when he says "Got it." They make good on that plan as Tynie and Bobby go from watching the sunset to sharing a wildly deep kiss on the deck as nightfall arrives. Turns out the deck door was not soundproof and the couple heard everything, Bobby electing to be romantic in the spur of the moment in place of walking Tynie right back in. He knew that Allyn was understating with the best of them, after all Bobby knows Tynie that well. The others on Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian side of the family finish with making the meal and dart out, Allyn again securing the home behind them. The kiss slowly ended, Bobby sees the tail end of those moves out the corner of his eye, saying only "Come with me my love.." Giddily squealing, Tynie says back "Always will.." The deckdoor opened for her, Bobby stands back until his wife is inside.

Locking that behind them, Tynie sees a romantic spread with a lit candle on the kitchen bar and mutters "those little shits!" Ending the gap between them, Bobby whispers "They learned from the master.." Walking to the kitchen bar, Bobby darts around his wife to set her seat across from his. Tynie stops until Bobby's seated, going to take her spot before him as they settle in. The meal is then enjoyed in as many romantic ways as they could draw up, Tynie and Bobby happy for what they got and elated to simply be together. The candle is blown out by Bobby who then snaps his fingers twice to light up that area as the dinner is being finished off. The couple then opts to clean up from it as one, discovering that their meal was brought in throwaway containers. Bobby leans in and says "You relax.. baby's got this.." Tynie giggles at that, her line from earlier being used on her as Bobby's desires are met. Seated where he was during dinner, Tynie only gets up to re set her chair by his. Soon going back to his wife, Bobby has his hands behind his back with a plotting smile. Bobby'd actually brought in her gift to him and just known it not, until pulling his hands before her. "Aw Jeez.." He laughs, Tynie holding hers as it's handed over. What they got each other was simple, new leather wallets big enough to handle all their cards so that the badgeholders can be placed in reserves. Bobby learns that as he checks out what is left in his hands, Tynie saying "Yeah, I am THAT good."

"I noticed!" Bobby giggles, the two going from there to the couch one last time. Joining him in the giggles for a few moments, Tynie doesn't let out her full plot until they sit down. "Oh, and we load these back in New York.. that's all I am saying." Pocketing them from there, Tynie and Bobby arise remotely as she tries to gather up everything on the coffee table. "Unh unh.. I got that.." Bobby chides with a smile, overtaking the stacked items and pocketing them. They snuggle on the couch for a while, Bobby falling asleep in Tynie's arms. "My turn.." She purrs, carrying him to the bed just as Bobby usually does her. Arriving in that room, Tynie lays Bobby down as gently as a flower petal cruises the breeze. Unloading their pockets, she fills the catch all bag, adding in the phone charger. Figuring that nothing else major would hit, Tynie feels right in doing that just before sliding into bed beside her man. Bobby has an arm outstretched for her, Tynie pulling the sheet over them prior to their nightly snuggle awaiting slumber.

Unknown to Tynie just then, her notion about the phone charger was deemed by the family's heavenly observers as a prayer that nothing would go down. Everything packed away for their return to New York, the couple finds themselves silently grateful for leaving out the catch-all bag. Especially with how Tynie's diabetes was today, Bobby smiles broadly in his sleep as Tynie chastely pecks his lips. The way that kiss was presented is entirely due to her not wanting to disrupt Bobby's sleeping, only to have Tynie get it right back. Slumber hits the two in full moments after that kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby happy for everything shared as one. Even the adversities they've encountered is considered in that elation, because without them the couple couldn't have grown together. Their kin grew in numbers while here, the New York side absolutely adoring the Hawaiian side and vice versa. All of Tynie's commitments in New York are to be handled as one also, Bobby not having it any other way. The pair have genuinely evolved, not just as lovers but as separate people.

Hawaii's been fun, now to enjoy the rest of forever together…


	60. 60

Title: Forgive Me Baby

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. The others are mine.

* * *

The day that Tynie and Bobby are slated to go back to New York, Bobby awakens first and feels Tynie's heart racing. Holding her closely, Bobby whispers "Baby, what is it?" Tynie doesn't answer right away, which sets Bobby to worrying. The next thing he hears is "I can't live without you.. please don't go.. Bobby.. stay.." Bawling her eyes out, Tynie doesn't realize just then that her man is holding her. "I love you Bobby, don't you get that?" She asks in her sleep. "I do.. and baby I'm right here. I'm staying.. shhh. Shh.." Bobby soothes. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie yips kissing Bobby where his heartbeat can be felt, becoming half-awake in quite a flash. "What brought this on baby.. tell me." Bobby worries. "I really don't know, swear to God. I was nestled against that hot bod fast asleep and WHAM.. that nightmare struck." Tynie confesses. Sitting them both up, Bobby swears "It's over now, I am **never** leaving you. So help me God." Tynie is still crying at that point, nuzzling his pecs for dear life.

Gasping as that last vow hits her, Tynie says ashamedly "My King, I am so sorry. I meant not to hurt you.." "You didn't.." Bobby whispers leaning a hand under her chin, then wiping her face free of tears. Awakening more fully, Tynie sees the concern over her written all over Bobby's face. "I didn't mean to leave you worried…"She mutters. "I love you enough to worry about you." He informs, their hold remaining. Tynie looks like she just saw a six pack of ghosts, her face is pale and looking daunt. "I swear…" She trails off. "You had no idea that nightmare would hit you, it's all right." Bobby relays.

"I must make this up to my Tarzie.." Tynie mutters, going in for a chaste kiss as his arms abound her. Bobby takes the kiss a bit deeper, trying to dispel his wife's notion that she is to make up for a nightmare. Tynie loves the affection, but after it splits off, hangs her head in shame. "Queenie..no.." Bobby prays, again raising his wife's head with the gentle stroke of his hand under her chin. "My Loving King didn't deserve to hear what I said first thing this morning.." Tynie admits, kicking her own ass. "Your loving King **wanted** to hear that, I **had** to know what was wrong with my gorgeous." Bobby says, the two getting out of bed from there. Tynie soon folds herself in half to retrieve her kit from the catchall bag, peeping as Bobby's devotion to her as was spoken strikes. "Oh my Lord.."

In minutes, Tynie learns that her diabetes won't be an unrelenting bitch. The kit packed and pocketed alongside their phones, she goes back towards her husband. "Yes baby, I love you like **that**." He informs, Tynie leaping for his open arms. "I **don't** have dreams like that one much. When I do, holy fuckin hell they **hurt**!" She wails as Bobby pets her hair. "I know my love.. it's alright.. honestly.." Bobby consoles, the two remaining still in a standing snuggle. Soon as Tynie starts to calm down from the torrential tears, Bobby has a glow on his face that speaks of a surprise.

"My Queen, there is one thing you didn't notice." Bobby says with a bit of a giggle to his voice. "Which is?" Tynie poses. "Yesterday when you mentioned my not running around to take care of all the trash.." He trails off. "Baby, you really didn't have to." Tynie tells him. "Yes, I did. My beauty is never to handle that again. It goes against my being a gentleman to have you doing so." Bobby answers. "Isn't that another pedestal?" Tynie wonders. "Not to me it isn't. My Ty-baby's hands shall never again be near that type of filth if I have anything to say about it." "Bobby-bear…" Tynie mutters, stunned. "I wanted to show you other ways I can be a gentleman outside of the ones you already love." Bobby confesses as they at last leave the master bedroom. Leaning against him as they walked, Tynie blurts "Now to find a different way to show my man just what kind of good wife I can be.." He stops cold as that line ends, Tynie stumbling a few steps afterwards. "You show me that every single day, even without knowing it. Babe, what made you think otherwise?" He wonders, actually stung. "You're bringin out new ways to give me chivalry, I'm just trying to match it with the best of me as your wife. Honest." Tynie declares petting his chest, prior to wondering "So I don't have to fret over you not thinking I'm a good wife?" "Absolutely not. Don't let that sexy mind or heart worry about anything like that.." Bobby says.

Slipping herself before him, Tynie whispers "As you wish." Shaking his head, Bobby replies in kind "As we wish…" Nodding quickly, Tynie agrees without a peep. They resume walking over to the fridge after that, neither one wants to muss up the house much on their last known day in Hawaii. Reaching in together, Tynie and Bobby go for the same soda, shortly smiling. Opening it for him, Tynie says nothing as Bobby closes the fridge. Holding the soda out for him, Tynie says "After you.." "Aww.." Bobby chirps, the girly tone he heard from Tynie sending his heart into flight. The rest of that soda is split between them, Bobby making good on what he told Tynie regarding the trash after. Standing still until Bobby returned, Tynie says not a word prior to wrapping his hips with her left arm.

*She's still scared to be without me..* Bobby realizes to himself as his wife's clinging closeness presents itself. Tynie's hand not holding Bobby keeps going through her hair, a sign that Bobby suspected the meaning of. The couple plopping onto the couch in moments, he takes a hand and stops her doing that. "I'm in love with you Bobby, madly so being an understatement." Tynie vows. "As I am with you, now babe.. why are you so scared still?" He ponders, admitting the code caught with Tynie's hand raging through her hair.

"I don't know, you've done so much to show me that you're stickin by me…" Tynie lets out as Bobby lines them up as lying against the couch. The cross tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder starts moshing out of nowhere, Bobby taking it as the ones watching from above being worried over Tynie. "I'm not leaving you, now or ever." Bobby whisperingly vows. Shaking her head abruptly as that line leaves Bobby's lips, Tynie replies "I know baby..thank you. I'm trying to snap out of that funk.. I swear." Hearing that, Bobby's grasp on his wife tightens, as he swears "I'm here.." Jaggedly sighing out for a few times, Tynie finally is able to fully enjoy her man's power display near her. The cross tattoo which had been moshing wildly stops after that, Tynie feeling it seem numb after. "Never had that happen before.." She peeps. "I know, and I felt every last flinch." Bobby says back, petting that inkjob by stretching his left arm over.

Feeling safe enough to crash, Tynie does so in Bobby's arms as he kept watch. *God, let her **not** have that nightmare again…* He worries silently. Tynie's slumber was a silent one, as her heart and mind were ravaged from the brunt of today's emotions so far. She took that as a shot to try and gather every notion in her head while trying to relax, Bobby keeping a tight watch over her. *Gotta make my baby feel safe. Gotta show her how much I love her* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie's nap went on for a bit.

Later stirring awake, Tynie says "Now to make my man feel safe and loved.. come here you." Bobby sits right up at those words, Tynie pulling him against her in a reverse of how they were aligned on the couch. The embrace she got is just as strongly returned, that being one her tells of devotion and love to Bobby. Tynie eyes over her man, reiterating the vigilant watch she got while in a short slumber. Bobby says nothing as he sleeps, but Tynie catches a tremble across his frame that concerns her. Figuring it best to let her man stay in slumber, she says nothing. In the back of Bobby's mind during this nap, every aspect of Tynie's nightmare from earlier today is reversed. He tries to toss and turn while napping, Tynie holding him steady in her lap. After about half an hour, Bobby awakens without a smile, sending Tynie straight into worrying. A brief kiss shared, one that still packed heated passion, and the two wind up cuddled side-by-side for a time in silence.

Aware that his wife has yet to eat, Bobby looks Tynie over praying that her diabetes wasn't starting to act up. Saying nothing as she releases him from the hold shared, Tynie kicks back as Bobby leaves the couch. Soon walking towards the kitchen, Bobby does so with worry to his strut. Tynie caught that, and decided in silence to deal with it after they ate. Bobby comes back to her just as he left, Tynie leaping towards him en route to the kitchen bar. Nothing uttered, the two are separately worried about each other. The quiet going on right through a shared drink, one that Tynie got for the couple after they arrived in the kitchen, and everything with the meal is over.

Tynie uncovers that Bobby made it easy to clear from, in a way that he already said she wasn't to touch. "I knew you didn't want the house messed up." Bobby admits, going to handle that for his wife. Meeting up in the throughway of the beach house, Tynie and Bobby are hip-to- hip again as she guides him out onto the deck. Everything done in that without the keys, Tynie leaves the deck door open just enough to get the two back inside. Today is a bit cloudier than yesterday, and Tynie figures that's why the flight home is likely to be a late night one. Something tells her not to keep Bobby out there for long, the clouds having a bit of an ominous darkness to them. "I know this sounds cheeky, but I am wondering if you and I could simply watch movies together today." Tynie poses. "Definitely. Any time I can be with my one and only is perfect." Bobby relays. Heading back inside, Tynie is lead through the deck door first, Bobby securing it behind them.

Leaning against Bobby as he meets up with her, Tynie whispers "I'm satisfied, until we get back to New York." Knowing why she said that as well as agreeing to it, Bobby returns "As am I.." The two go on back to the living room, arm-in-arm in silence. Tynie sliding onto the couch first, Bobby takes his hands and clears her pockets of everything, all the items once held there laid onto the coffee table. "I wanted to.." He informs right as Tynie was about to ask.

Setting everything up for the movies, Bobby is soon at Tynie's hip. The movie channel selected on the TV, the couple starts to snuggle up together one more time. "I love you Tynie, I want you to feel secure in my dedication baby." Bobby replies, implying more that some things have been nagging him. "So help me God I do. I want you secure in my devotion honey." Tynie fires back. Bobby then blurts "I know why my beauty has those frets about being a good wife, and wish I knew how to rid of them." The last sentence out of his mouth stings Tynie **hard**, causing her to go immediately silent. All Bobby does as that happens is continually tighten his embrace upon her, his not replying to Tynie's dedication vow also stinging her.

*I'm unworthy, I keep hurting Bobby, he just said so…* Tynie thinks to herself, trying like crazy to break the hold. "Don't go there.. please.." Bobby begs as his wife's last thought is broadcast on her face. Their eyes meet up, and Tynie sees in Bobby's something that concerns her. Biting both her lips at once for a second, Tynie tries not to cry, the next vow made being "Bobby, I love you. I cherish you. I worship and adore you. I swear I didn't expect this to go down. I ruined your vacation, my heart swears it." His hands splitting off, Bobby pets Tynie's cheeks with the right one, doing the same around her heartbeat with the left. "I worship, love, adore, and cherish you Tynie. Please know that and try to relax." Bobby consoles delicately, the last part of Tynie's vow not being honored. "Thank you for not deeming me a basket case for this.." She weeps as Bobby's last move kept on going. "Hush now beautiful, don't burden your heart and mind with that nonsense." Bobby responds holding Tynie closely. "I'm yours, and yours alone. I swear that from moment one of us being together til moments don't exist." Tynie swears. Arranging the two on the couch for a laid back snuggle, Bobby then wonders "You didn't even know that worried me recently, did you?" "No.." Tynie trails off, shocked to her core.

*OH MY GAWD! He thought he was losing me..* Tynie realizes, silently weeping some more in his arms. Bobby feels every last tear from his wife's eyes hitting him, as he confesses "To be honest since T told you he still loves you, I did worry about losing you. I was so wrong for that as well as hiding it. I wanted your vacation to be as happy as possible. I'll understand if I can't call you "my" anything for it." "Bobby, I **need **you to call me yours! My heart is **nothing** without you, nor am I! I'm **sorry** that you felt like you were losing me! I **never** meant for you to believe this had to be stashed from me! I will do **anything** you ask to make up for it. Name what it is, and I'll make it happen. I'm **sorry**!" Tynie pleads, breaking down totally. "Just let me hold you close." Bobby names out, tightening the embrace one more time.

As he keeps Tynie close, she senses there was more to what Bobby had bothering him, saying nothing as she kept on crying. The TV was then shut off by Tynie, who snared an arm away to do that showing she was in no mood for movies. Tynie also kept her eyes away from Bobby, rocked to her very cells with shock and shame, hanging her head. Bobby felt shame for not coming out with how he felt sooner, so when their eyes didn't meet right away, he understood.

"**I fucked up royally**. I didn't even know I'd made you worry about losing me, but still. **I** **fucked up**." Tynie says to him emphatically as her man kept the hold tight as their eyes didn't meet. "That was my insecurity rearing its head, which hasn't happened much since we got together. **Baby, you did no wrong**. It was **all** on me, especially for not telling you sooner." Bobby fires back just as powerfully as his wife spoke. Tynie says nothing as that retort sinks in, Bobby's hand gently going under her chin to raise her eyes to his. What she saw in his eyes was a deeper way to verify everything he just let out. Bobby knew that his wife not jumping into forgiving him was justifiable. When the room went totally silent after he said that, again Bobby totally grasped why.

A storm rages outside their beach house, Tynie quietly praying the arrangement T made with his Marine buddy has a rain date if need be. Bobby senses that concern and says "It'll happen as it's meant to, no worrying now." Tynie knew right then her husband was right. "Baby, I'm sorry I cut off the movies. When we had that talk I wasn't in the mood for them. I didn't want to have our discussion compete with the volume differences on the TV from those movies. Some flicks have low-volumed talking and loud ass music, or so I've noticed."Tynie confesses. "Don't be sorry for that, the one that was playing on TV sucked anyways." Bobby relays.

T then calls Bobby's phone with a concern, Tynie answering it. "Hey brother, what's up?" "My buddy says the weather isn't right for flying today, the storm may stick around til morning." T advises. "Tell your dude that when he gets word the storm is down to where flight is OK that you are to text us." Tynie plans. "Done sis, thanks." T replies and they hang up. Bobby leaned back as that conversation hit, Tynie informing "Well, we may just be using some of the outfits meant to stay here. T's dude with the plane got wind that the storm may not leave til morning. T was worried we'd be pissed, but I'd rather be delayed a bit then have something happen." "Sounds like a plan." Bobby answers leading Tynie off the couch. They walk out of the living room without her kit or their phones. Bobby did that intentionally, not wanting Tynie to jump about should the phones go off.

The two haven't even taken time to get cleaned up in the Jacuzzi tub yet, that being their next destination without a word said. Detouring to the closet to get them outfits, Bobby guides Tynie in with him, both smiling. They lay those getups on the edge of the bed, returning in the trip to the Jacuzzi tub. Being the ever-constant gentleman, Bobby insisted Tynie walk into the Jacuzzi tub room first, thinking to himself *I don't know how I deserve her after all this...* Tynie spins around and catches the expression on Bobby's face, returning it with one of her own. "Baby.. no.." Bobby pleads. "I was the one who made you feel that way, so I bear some liability in this too." Tynie declares as they go in to the Jacuzzi tub. Bobby elbowed the start button on the wall before going in beside his wife, the couple again not saying anything. The moment they're settled in, Tynie elects to show her man some reverse chivalry.

Reaching behind herself, Tynie scores the soap and starts washing her man down. Enjoying that, Bobby smiles from ear to ear, plotting quietly to do the same for her. Finishing, Tynie reaches a hand down Bobby's cheek. He takes the shot to return her favor, ending in a similar move. Tynie's arm goes around Bobby's shoulders, him taking that as a shot to carry her out first. They are soon side-by-side out of that tub, Tynie flicking it off by the floor switch with her toes. The couple then dries off at the same time, not another utterance made between them.

Hanging the towels up, Tynie and Bobby leave that room with him before her. Heading for the outfits, the couple again dresses before anything else is said. Tynie waits until Bobby's arm is tightly against her hips before moving a muscle. "Let's try watching movies again. Hopefully this time the one on doesn't suck!" Tynie plots. Making good on what Tynie blurted in the master bedroom, Bobby answers "Seriously!" Side-by-side walking back to the couch, their other concerns aren't honored right away. Tynie says one more thing before they sit down "Your pick on the movie. I'm good with whatever." Bobby nods as they get back to the couch that being his sole answer. Once Tynie is seated, Bobby goes to set everything up on the entertainment center, turning the movie channel on the TV before joining her.

Turns out the movie's horrid, Tynie and Bobby uncovering that with a shared glance at the TV. Tynie going for the remote to again shut that off. "Oh my God!" Tynie yelps out petrified after doing that. "What is it?" Bobby worries. "That nightmare, I know what it meant now. You were worried over losing me, and that nightmare was my heart trying to tell me. You feared my nightmare too, which is why you held back on telling me until today about your insecurities flaring up. I sensed it when you napped earlier." Tynie realizes, still shaken up rather obscenely. Her lower lip trembling like an earthquake, Tynie attempts to fight back another round of tears. Bobby scoops his wife off the couch and onto his lap fully, holding Tynie with everything he has.

Snuggling Bobby back with every ounce of power to her being, Tynie shows him just how scared the revelation made her. Silently being held, Tynie does all she can to regain self-composure. Bobby doesn't interrupt the quiet until his woman is ready to talk some more. As her head lies against Bobby's shoulder Tynie prays. "Promise me that today's nightmare-instigated string of emotions won't happen much. It kicked my ass from here to kingdom come…" Bobby's answer "I will do more than merely promise that, I swear it on all I am." Sighing out as those words hit her ears, Tynie says nothing else for a time. As a way to show her just what he said, Bobby then chariots Tynie towards the kitchen bar, keeping the quietness up til arriving in that room.

Setting her down to the floor, Bobby takes a hand and pulls one finger to Tynie's lips. She kisses that finger just as he says "Baby, please try to relax.. hubby's got this." Tynie obeys his wishes, pulling out both chairs to the kitchen bar muttering under her breath. "You got half of it.. we are equals." "Hey now, take a break hon.." Tynie says to him, catching Bobby before he checked on the meal. The only reason he was delayed in granting her wish was so they'd have something to drink. Resuming the trek to honoring Tynie's wishes, Bobby leans against the kitchen bar until both are finished with their beverages. From there, Bobby goes to grab up the meal, serving Tynie first. Already aware that she won't eat without him, Bobby gets his and goes for the seat she pulled out. This time, nothing is said by either of them, the meal enduring in total silence.

Again Bobby made it to where Tynie wasn't to clear from the meal, using throw away containers. "Hubby's got this, please meet me on the couch." Bobby tells Tynie after pecking her cheek with a kiss, the remnants of their meal in his hands. Tynie does as asked, taking that as a shot to check her sugars reloading the kit as she uncovers that she's perfect on those levels. Just as Bobby appeared to her by the couch, Tynie sat down. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie discovered something she didn't notice before. Bobby's arms around her loosely, he gets a display that truly stuns him. Tynie took her right hand to pet by his heartbeat, pleading "Don't break, I never meant to hurt you." Bobby looks at her, stammering out "You didn't hurt my heart. My damned insecurities did, causing me to hurt you. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Honey, I believe you have said it before: We won't always have sunny days in paradise. Yes this is a rainy one, both literally and between us, but the fact is we are still together." Tynie absolves. Those words strike Bobby straight to the heart, as his eyes slowly light up in the realization that Tynie was right. Seeing that in his eyes, Tynie at last allows hers to show the same thing. "Baby, you are absolutely right. I was a total ass for listening to my insecurities in the first place. I know you say everything's settled, but my mind is still kicking my ass over it, as you once said." Bobby tells her.

"Bobby, look me over. Remember all the tattoos I got since we became one?! I didn't get those just to have more tattoos. They are deeper symbols than ink permanently on skin, to me they are declarations of eternal devotion. I saw the way you stumbled in my lap earlier as you tried to sleep, and something told me you'd be split in terms of how I regarded today. I am not insulting you for it, just making a note of that being the case. Don't you worry anymore, I already forgave it all. Before you ask for a clean slate so to speak, I've done something else. We have said a lot lately that there are no debts, so keeping the figurative slate to me is wrong. The figurative slate is a form of keeping score, and definitely not the tit-for-tat kind of thing I am good with." Tynie elaborates.

The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby's jaw slamming down hard as he takes in every word she just said. Tynie reaches out for her man, taking Bobby straight into her arms with all she can muster. "Listen to my heart…" She whispers, Bobby's head settled by where the beat can be heard and felt. Tynie's heart pounded out that every last word she just declared was the truth as powerfully as speech could provide, causing Bobby to mutter "Thank you baby.." Bobby then raises his head from her bust, slowly altering how the hold was over him.

"My love, I am amazed by you every day. What you said just now spoke volumes, and read my heart like a book at the same time. I thank you for everything, from moment one to now.. Especially after this.." He vows. "Hey now, we're equals. When you forbade me making up for the aftermath of a nightmare, I took that as a shot to not allow you to wallow in self-depreciation. As for what I said reading your heart like a book, I totally didn't expect that. Everything I let out was only the truth according to my heart." Tynie answers. Floored that she caught the genuine depth of what his mind was doing after everything they'd endured today, Bobby says "I'm one lucky man." She hears that and fires back "I'm one lucky woman, after all we have each other." "That we do.." Bobby chirps elatedly.

Tynie goes for broke, knocking her husband back with the wildest kiss they've shared so far today. *This'll make my man happy again..* She plots to herself. *Ohh yeahh..* Bobby thinks, the other notions burdening his mind bounced out as the kiss droned on. Moaning out together, the couple shares a message that everything is going to be alright. Bursting air through their noses to extend the kiss for some time, Tynie and Bobby refuse to break it up until they absolutely must. Slowly reaching that point, they smile bigger than life as the kiss dissolves. "That's what I like to see!" Tynie and Bobby say as one, at last laughing in time with each other. Later stopping the laughter because both are in tears from it, Tynie poses "Now, is there anything else on my hunky one's mind?" "Only the desire to love you." Bobby answers, bringing her closer to him. "Thank you baby.. Oh, and right back at ya!" Tynie yips.

Glad to hear the yipping happy-go-lucky tone in his wife's voice, Bobby says "We are definitely perfect for each other." "No doubt!" Tynie giggles back. Bobby is all smiles as the giddiness resumes in his wife, showing Tynie his brightest one today. "Aww baby." She answers, shooting one right back at him. "I'm so blessed to have you as my woman." Bobby tells her,Tynie laying so her head is in his lap. "As I am to have you as my man. Now what we settled today doesn't get honored again for the most part. The only section I want remembered is the one about discussing privately when we have flare ups of insecurity." Tynie chides with a shit-eating grin. "Certainly my Queen." Bobby confirms as the two share in being together.

Bobby's phone goes off again, Tynie reaching for it. T shot off a text saying "his dude" as Tynie called him was told that the storm made flying tonight unadvisable, tomorrow mid-morning being better. Gratefully replying to that, Tynie sets Bobby's phone down. "What's up sexy?" Bobby poses, seeing her do that. "Well, according to T's dude with the plane, we aren't leaving until mid-morning tomorrow. Apparently the storm is gonna be an unrelenting bitch until then." Tynie relays. Laughing, Bobby chimes in "I didn't even know storms could do that!" Tynie chuckles "You know what I meant!" "Yep!" He replies.. "What would my ever-loving King wish to do now?" She poses, their laughs abated. "I have an idea, please follow me.." Bobby replies, arising from the couch with a hand out for his wife. "I always will.." Tynie chirps, soon being lead across the beach house.

"I know this isn't the most romantic thing, but I hope my Queen likes it.." Bobby concerns as the couple makes it back to the fridge. "Bobby, don't you fret now. I am happiest when at your hip. So we're about to have munchies and leftovers tonight? Big deal. It beats getting caught out in the storm the night before we go home. We've already had that happen, and to be honest I think we got damn lucky when our devices weren't fried from it." Tynie soothes.

Again she was right, and Bobby knew it. Reaching in the fridge for what Tynie spoke of, the two actually bump wrists, giggling as the items were extracted. "I have an idea, my Love please follow me.." Tynie purrs, leading the way back to the kitchen bar. "I always will." Bobby says back, all smiles. Everything set down, he spins back to the fridge to get the one thing both forgot: drinks. Tynie waits for her husband in one seat, only arising halfway to pull his chair out again. Seeing that, Bobby chuckles "I love it when you do that." "I love doing it, now come here you."Tynie replies giddily. Bobby complies, bringing forth the couple's last two baby bottles of sake. "I love you Tynie, and am honored beyond words to be yours. Thank you for everything, especially forgiving me for this.." Bobby toasts. "I love you Bobby, the honor of being yours is my life's greatest. In terms of forgiving you, that's all a part of us being equals. I already know that in the event my insecurities flare up, you will provide me the same thing." Tynie toasts back as they sip the sake together. Breaking from that drink, Bobby blurts "You're right on that." "As you are thanked for everything." Tynie adds in, the sakes set aside in order for them to eat.

Today's bulk being so hardcore on dark emotions caused the couple to actually not be affected much by the sake. However, given the fact that is not typically the case with Tynie, she mentally notes not to check her levels again until both are fully sober. Communally stunned that today is starting to close off on a happy note, Tynie and Bobby find themselves giggling between bites. The moment everything they can stomach has been, Bobby arises from his seat leaning down to plant a kiss to Tynie's lips. "I love you, please relax in the recliner and await me." He plans with a smile after the affection ends. "Certainly will my love." Tynie purrs back noticing that her man was at it again in terms of not letting her clear from the meal. Their seats are then pushed in by Tynie before she makes good on Bobby's plan, him standing back with a smile. She struts across the beach house, returning the walk as if her feet are above a sliver of clouds. Watching every switch to her hips, Bobby mutters proudly "I am the luckiest man alive." Tynie stops cold in her strut, spinning about to tell him "As I am the luckiest woman." They share a nod before Bobby ducks away to handle everything that involved the end of their meal. Tynie then resumes trekking to the recliner, stretching out across it while returning the all-encompassing smile she saw on Bobby's lips.

He takes a bit longer to return to her than earlier, which soon gets Tynie to start silently fretting."Worry not my dream woman, everything's good." He says, appearing to Tynie with the phone charger in his hands. "I could have gotten that, my dream man.." Tynie blurts. "True, but then I couldn't witness you relaxing fully. I love doing that." Bobby responds as her arms reach out for him. Setting the phones to charge before going into Tynie's lap, Bobby sets the snuggle up so their arms are around each other's shoulders. "Nice.." Tynie purrs out, the new move being totally loved. Sighing out together, Tynie and Bobby ping-pong between moments of romantic silence to sharing in heated love displays.

Bobby later slinks an arm away, taking a third stab at finding a movie to watch on TV. Tynie watched his every move, saying in delicate tones "I love it when you show off those muscles so close to me." "They're yours to enjoy my Queen." He answers, sliding the remote closer to both. "Ohhh Kingie.." Tynie whispers, tightening her grasp on Bobby. Third time looking for movies winds up being a charm, as the pair are soon watching a romantic one that far from sucks. Bobby took a turn to nestle his head on Tynie's shoulder, making it to where the six-foot-four frame God gave him doesn't obstruct her view of the TV.

"I love being in your arms, receiving the love from your heart, and sharing in all things with you. Yes we will have darker days in paradise, and I swear that with all I am those will be met with me at your hip." The two vow simultaneously as the movie they were watching rolls to end credits. Bobby notices the way Tynie's face lit up with her vow, showing it back in his. "Ya know the best part?" Tynie poses before continuing "Our love is so strong that today we went from a mood of "Forgive Me Baby" to one of "I love you baby, no matter what." "Absolutely, and I know we always will. Our vow spoke as much." Bobby answers as Tynie starts stroking his hair. His left hand went through her hair, as to return the petting he got, Bobby and Tynie not saying anything. This time the silence was a peaceful one, their hearts pounding to corroborate everything they just got done declaring.

Tynie lays back against the recliner, pulling Bobby closer to her frame, both again getting sleepy. Bobby says "I hate to leave the snuggle, but there's no way my Queen is going to be weighted down with what we have on the coffee table." "Bobby-bear, I will simply resume the snuggle back in bed. No worries." Tynie blurts out, her sleepiness showing in the tones. Pulling the recliner's footrest back down, she makes it easier for Bobby to gather the kits,phones, and charger. He pockets the bulk of that, keeping the charger in his right hand. "There's no way my King is going to be weighted down any more than you already are." Tynie chides, snaring the charger from him while wrapping her left arm around Bobby's hips. Laughing together, Bobby reaches across his wife to shut off the TV. Once that is done, they retire to the bedroom. Walking step-by-step in time with each other, Tynie looks down briefly to note the sync they have. "We're definitely perfect for each other!" She yips looking back up at Bobby with awe. "No doubt about that!" He fires back,gazing upon Tynie in the same way. Everything dark in the area of the beach house the couple was leaving, Tynie and Bobby trust each other to navigate the way to the master bedroom.

Soon getting to that room, Tynie leads Bobby to the bed, setting the charger up before he unloads his pockets. All the phones set to charge and ringers put at full blast, her kits laid alongside, Bobby lays back slowly. Tynie slips a hand to the sheet which was crumpled at their feet, covering both before they ensue the nightly snuggle. A kiss wilder than others shared all day is mutually given, showing that both their hearts were free of the burden from earlier emotions. Time flew by in the love display's sharing, neither one giving a fuck about that in the least. Slumber arrives for both just as the kiss ends, Tynie again nestled against Bobby. He makes it to where she still has pillows to sleep on, showing his chivalric side purrs out in her sleep contently, only to hear Bobby return that exactly to her.

Aside from the two times T contacted them, Tynie and Bobby's phones didn't go off, which was taken as a sign that their New York relatives were alright. The only time Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right shoulder, dared mosh was earlier in the day the couple deeming that a symbol the family's heavenly observers were busy keeping eyes on everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby, as well as them.

Today was a bit of a darker one in the couple's paradise, only to be lightened as they took on the emotions as one. They went from "Forgive Me Baby" To "I love you baby, no matter what" Together, their love being strong enough to vow upon. Both learned something today as well, that being although they share in paradise most of the time, each one still has occasional emotional ravagings brought from pains of their past. Hawaii's been fun, and now they get to share their love with more people as the couple's kin list has grown again. Getting back to New York was delayed a couple times, but for damned good reason.

One thing that can be banked on: Today's lessons for both were taken to heart…


	61. 61

Title: Midnight Misunderstandings (Making it back to N.Y.)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Around midnight, Tynie felt Bobby's heart racing, petting his chest with her right hand. "Everything's good, don't worry. I love you.." She slurs out in her sleep. Bobby heard that and says "I love you too. My heart races because I'm scared you will change your mind about being mine now." "Bobby Goren I'd **Never** do that!" Tynie yips out loud enough to wake them both. "What the hell is up with you listening to your insecurities again Bobby?!" Tynie demands. "I am wrong for that, you're right." Bobby answers, hanging his head in shame. This time, Tynie does not raise his chin up, she's too pissed. "I thought you took my vows of devotion to heart, apparently you didn't. I'll be on the couch!" She yells, darting out of the room. A brisk breeze was left in Tynie's wake, Bobby feeling every last part of it.

Clearing the beach house in record time, Tynie makes it to the couch and plops on back first. Bawling as she laid down, Tynie bellows "I am supposed to be his one and only. My heart is shattered because he keeps obeying those fucked up insecurities! He was there when I settled up with T, making him my brother! Hell that was HIS idea!" Bobby heard everything his wife let out, slowly removing himself from the bed. The only reason he raises his head is so that the trek to meeting her is done without him falling on his own feet. Tynie doesn't say another thing for a few moments, her mind is racing with anger as her heart beats a broken tune. Bobby takes a while in crossing the beach house, the reality of Tynie's reaction striking his heart like a point blank shot. Kneeling before her some time later, Bobby returns his head to the hung in shame pose, saying nothing. "I love Bobby with all I am, does he not fucking get that?! I've made major changes for him, everything I used to be is pretty much gone. All of that was in the name of showing him what I believed a proper wife should be! I fear hypodermic needles with a passion, and when we first met I endured that so he'd not be at the hip of a woman that gets confused for a dude! I deal with that fear every single day now that my ass is diabetic, and I thought he would trust our love enough to not listen to those Godforsaken insecurities! I gave him liberation from the most evil bitch I ever heard existed, basically chancing a murder charge! What the fuck was he on when his insecurities were obeyed?!" Tynie howls, every word louder than the last.

Bobby mutters lowly "Oh God, Tynie.. I.." Tynie sits up like a bolt when that utterance hits her ears, unaware that he heard what she said. Bobby gives a look of remorse, only to have Tynie pet the couch without another word. "Baby, I don't know what to say. I.." Bobby trails off, his head still hung ashamed. Tynie sees that and knows Bobby had remorse. "I'll pay to have T's family crest tattoo removed if that's what you want. I mean if that'll end your listening to those insecurities." Tynie whispers slowly taking her left hand to raise Bobby's head, leaving the right one on the couch between them. "Nonsense, that's not fair to you or T." Bobby answers, his hand going for hers. "God, Bobby.. we just fought.." Tynie says as her grasp on his hand is delicate. Rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb, Bobby corrects "We didn't just fight. I just shattered your heart, and there's a big difference." Slowly aiming her body for his, Tynie says nothing until Bobby's pecs are her pillow again. "How do I get you to stop listening to those insecurities Bobby?" She worries. Bobby's answer "I gotta do that myself. Tynie, if I may still call you my baby, I am so sorry for this." "You may, my baby." Tynie cries out, her left hand wildly wiping away the ensuing tears. "My Baby, I heard what you said even before meeting you in here. You are so right, and I am totally wrong. You called me a genius, but for this I'm a brainless asshole." Bobby tells her gently. "Bobby, don't you ever call yourself that again!" Tynie yelps shocked at what she just heard. "It's not self-slander when it's the truth. You are so kind and gentle-hearted, and here I go blasting that with my insecurities. I called myself as I see me now." Bobby informs.

"Well, let me tell you how I see you then. I see you as the best man to enter my life. Although you imperially fucked up by obeying your insecurities, you still followed me here. The fact that you are sitting so I can be near you speaks volumes to your dedication. Yes, you had fears of losing me, but I blame that squarely on the insecure side of my man showing up. You didn't know of my fear of hypodermic needles until now, mainly because I don't tell of that fear due to it being an odd one. I'm just as guilty for hiding shit as you are." Tynie explains. "Tynie, what you hid is nothing compared to what I kept away. I totally get why you didn't tell me of that particular fear, and I refuse to judge you for that. The fact that you see me so highly regarded still is shocking, because I did something to you that was sworn not to happen. I made that vow when first meeting your Dad, and here I am breaking it." Bobby tells her. Taking his hand in both of hers, Tynie lines Bobby's palm with where her heartbeat can be felt. "Feel my heart baby.." She whispers, the tears slowly abating.

Bobby does so silently, as the beating goes from a shattered tune slowly back to one crying out love. "You're too good to me.." Bobby whispers. "Unh Unh. You'd been through hell in a ratty handbasket before we became one. I know that because the same is true for me. I should've realized that your loving heart had a side of insecurities still. How to rid you of them, that's gonna be my mission." Tynie tells him. "Baby, that's too much to ask. I should be able to handle that myself." Bobby worries. "Now Bobby, we are one. When I need you to back me, you do. This is just a shot for me to do the same thing." Tynie chides. "Baby, I love you so much. I have a better idea, if I may tell you." Bobby adds in skittishly. "Of course." Tynie replies, nuzzling his pecs.

"Instead of you paying to have a tattoo removed from someone you never expected to see again, I say T stays as our brother. In terms of my insecurities, the best way to handle them is alone together. You had one hell of an idea when you mentioned talking those over in private, and I wish to keep using that. As for your "Mission," all I ask is for your love, nothing more." Bobby elaborates, the skittishness starting to leave him. "Just one thing though…" Tynie mentions. "Name it." Bobby fires back. "Tell me you will never think of me bailing on you again. I've been trying to be strong, but that is still scaring me shitless." Tynie admits. "I will do better than that. Tynie Leah Goren, so help me God I will do all I can to never put you through this again!" Bobby vows firmly. "Bobby, that's all I want aside from your love." She purrs as the seriousness to Bobby's tones strikes. "You already have that, my love." Bobby says, toning his voice down. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie slurs out before adding "You have my love too." Settling them as lying against the couch, Bobby takes a few moments of silence. Tynie doesn't follow that pattern, something nagging her heart still. "My love, I know for a fact that T meant not to cause this. He spoke the truth I sought out, nothing more. As for your insecurities raring, I don't think he expected that either. I should have sensed that was a risk and never bothered to have him contact us or as a guest here." Bobby hears, saying back "Ty-baby, you deserved to re-connect with him. T treated you right before we met, and I'd not be a gentleman if I were to be in the way of an opportunity like that. You saying that our having T over and him having my number were mistakes really isn't true. You rarely see my insecurities showing up, and I should've been man enough to discuss this with you sooner. Baby, please don't blame yourself for this.." Bobby pleads. "Only if you stop blaming yourself…" Tynie trails off, sensing her man was trying what she mentioned. Leaning his lips down to hers by contorting his neck, Bobby agrees to that with a kiss. Their minds are silent in this affection, Tynie and Bobby moaning out while enjoying it.

The affection takes a good while to dispel, Tynie gasping out afterwards "My man knows how to please.." Bobby fires back in kind "As does my woman." Tynie snuggles up closer to Bobby, folding her legs onto his lap, taking her own moments of silence. "I didn't like the idea of not having you sleep next to me. When you darted out of the master bedroom I knew that I hurt you deeply. I know that part is over now, or at least I hope it is.." Bobby lets out. "Oh, it is. We took care of it as one, and baby I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." Tynie replies. "I take it you don't want that whole topic brought up again." Bobby realizes. "Hell no I don't, but I do want my apology accepted." Tynie adds. "It already was, although you had every right to react as you did." Bobby confesses. "You are too good to me.." Tynie purrs. "Unh unh, we are perfect for each other. You already said so yourself, our pasts were hell." Bobby corrects with a shit-eating grin. Tynie lifts her head from his pecs, catching the grin on Bobby's lips, shooting one of her own right back. He sees her compacted against him, Bobby then taking a hand to tap Tynie's knees delicately. Tynie wonders why Bobby did that, until her legs stretch out as if on instinct afterwards. "I'm comfortable, before you go there." Bobby chirps. Tynie then layers Bobby's shoulders with her arms, sighing out instead of saying a word. Listening to his heart, Tynie hears the beating speak for him as to explain every last thing Bobby let out was the truth. "Ti Amo my King.." She says softly. "Ti Amo my Queen." Bobby returns, as his arms split off from around Tynie.

She stops him from charioting her back to the master bedroom with this line "Honey, no. I want to be at your hip when we go back to bed." "As you wish.." Bobby tells her, pulling them both off the couch. "More like so my King isn't overworking those hot muscles. After all, we are about to go back to New York and I'll need help carrying the bags back in our other house." Tynie amends. "How do you know we will be the ones doing that?" Bobby elusively asks. "I take it you're not telling me, it's a surprise." Tynie declares. "Exactly.." Bobby purrs, after leaning his lips down to her ear. The two are then off the couch and standing at one another's hips. Tynie wraps Bobby's hips with her right arm with all she has, getting the same back from him. Raising to her toes, Tynie aligns her lips with Bobby's ear "Besides,your hot muscles will need every break they can get. When we are in our New York home alone.." "Baby!" Bobby yelps, catching what his wife didn't say. "Yep, when I said that earlier I meant it." She boasts, smiling. Stabilizing her against him, Bobby replies "As did I." Tynie feels the power of Bobby's stabilizing hold on her, purring out in adoration without another word. "All I am is yours to love and enjoy." Bobby says proudly. "Same here.." Tynie fires back.

Walking hip-to-hip from the couch back to the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby do so while kissing. The beach house was totally dark, the couple's navigating it without disturbing the love display being considered silently as further proof of their shared sync. Moaning out again in the enjoyment of their passion's power, the couple gets to their destination without tripping over each other's toes. They don't split off from the kiss until arriving right in front of the bed's edge, Tynie leaning onto the bed first. "Dio mio!" She gasps as Bobby joins her on the bed. "Definitely!" He yips, the two then sliding back first onto the mattress together. The sheet was underneath both until Tynie managed to change that with a few flips of her feet. Bobby watched her do that, amazed again, showing as much in the smile on his face. Reaching down over them, he covers Tynie first before himself, hoping to snuggle again. Tynie grabs her husband up close, ending Bobby's need for that hope in a flash. "I can't sleep without being near you." She confesses. "Nor can I without you." Bobby replies. Not knowing what T's bud deemed to be mid-morning, Bobby then relents an arm from the hold to set the alarm on his phone. Tynie nestled herself against him in that time, giving Bobby an open invitation to cuddle her with all he has. Taking that, the two again await slumber entangled within one another. The moment slumber returned to the couple, Tynie and Bobby slept rather hard. Together they were elated once more, every last shred of misunderstanding and pain taken care of.

**A few hours later…**

Tynie damn near leaps out of her skin as the alarm blares, Bobby reaching back to shut it off. The moment he does that, she slides in for a rather heated kiss. *Damn baby!* He thinks to himself, returing the love display as he got it.*Aww hell yeah!* She thinks to herself, both giggling during the kiss. The affection goes on like this for a while, albeit a short one, given the fact they were readying for a return to New York. "You kick back, wifey's got this.." She tells him, knowing Bobby needed to eat. Smiling, he obeys her wishes, only to see Tynie hop off the bed and strut towards the kitchen. As she was not in the room, Bobby's phone goes off again. T texted to let them know his buddy considered high noon as mid-morning, and that's when the couple should expect to be flown back to New York. Replying to that gratefully, Bobby sets his phone down. The next thing done is a check of all the phone batteries, and once Bobby learns they are all full,the charger is removed from the phones. Opening the catchall bag, Tynie's phone, the charger, and the secondary diabetic kit are all stashed in. After that, he closes the catchall bag and leaps back onto the bed, praying Tynie'd not catch him unrelaxed.

She just makes it back to the master bedroom with a tray of food and two sodas, as Bobby's pose speaks of mellowness. Sliding onto the bed, Tynie aligns the tray against herself, only to have Bobby pull it between them. "Well, we have a few hours. T's buddy isn't due to fly us back til around noon, and that's if the storm lets him." Bobby informs. Tynie admits "Yeah, I can see that. Thing is, the clouds I saw when getting all this together looked like noon just may work for us." "Baby, you went that far.." Bobby trails off. "If by "that far" you mean looked out the kitchen window.. then yeah." Tynie gloats. Bobby laughs as the two begin to eat, his eyes aglow similar to the one on his cheeks. Tynie follows him on that, right on down to the level of happiness. The meal consisted of more leftover munchies, and that was entirely Tynie's doing. Once they finished, Bobby opened both sodas as Tynie confessed "I wasn't sure how much time we had before going back. I sure as fuck didn't want to deal with assholes, especially after we had to settle something major between us." "My baby the genius. Oh, and you forget, we aren't supposed to mention that again." Bobby giggles out, handing her one of the sodas. One hand holding his soda, Bobby reaches the other back to score up Tynie's kit. Breaking from sipping hers, Tynie says "I got this." He hands the kit over, and in moments hears Tynie say "I don't know where you learned to time this, but damn you're good. Speaking of that, so are my levels!"

Erupting in laughs after she let that out, Bobby tails her in those as the pair end the sodas between chuckle bursts. True to his form in terms of Tynie and the trash, Bobby then handles all the remains of what they ate. Before completely taking the trash out, Tynie leaps up to kiss Bobby flat on the lips. He's taken aback at that, Tynie getting a shot to stabilize him against her. This affection is short-yet-wild as hell, and as they separate from it Bobby gasps "Oooh!" "Yeah baby.."Tynie purrs, leaning back to score up the tray. Bobby stood back as to have Tynie lead the way out of the master bedroom, only stopping long enough to pocket her kit and his phone. Tynie waits for him before heading towards the kitchen, for the last time before going back to New York.

Bobby watches her strut go from happy to not-wanting-to-leave, stopping behind her as they hit the kitchen. "I know babe, we will be back.I swear." Bobby vows in Tynie's ear. "Thank you babe." Tynie answers, resuming the trip to washing down that tray. He kept eyes on her for a few moments, ducking away at last to free his hands of the rubbish. Tynie didn't know then that her man was also handling another thing, she'll find that out when he gets back.

Tynie took that as an opportunity to check the fridge for anything that may go bad, finding nothing. She walks right back to the couch, performing the same look-over before settling onto it. The beach house is pretty well cleaned up, the only things needing scored up are the catch-all bag and that note from T. Bobby goes to clean his hands from the trash detail, admitting "Oh honey, I have everything that was on my end table already pocketed." "Thank you hubby.." Tynie chirps. What Tynie didn't see was Bobby also had the catch-all bag with him, that scored up before he headed her way. Bobby sets the catch-all bag onto the coffee table before joining Tynie on the couch. She sees that and slurs out giddily "Aww, my baby takes damn good care of me.." "Thanks.." Bobby yips modestly. "How'd you know?" Tynie poses, pointing to the catch-all bag. "I wanted my baby to have as much relaxation time as possible, so grabbing that was no trouble." Bobby tells her as Tynie leans against him. "I don't relax all the way without my hottie at my side.." She purrs. "Nor do I without mine." Bobby replies, their arms entangling in a snuggle instinctively.  
"You've given me the world. I love you more with every passing second, Bobby. I know that sometimes I will not be perfect for you, and am also aware that when I'm not you will forgive me." Tynie lets out. "Tynie, you've given me the world too. My love is just as strong for you as yours is for me. As for perfection and forgiveness, that is also mutual." Bobby fires back. "Hmmm, you have a content wife in your arms." Tynie sighs. "As you have a happy hubby holding you." He answers in kind.

Every last shred of emotional hell they went through over the past few days was discarded with those words. Neither one desired honoring the notions of insecurity again, since both deemed the lack of security behind them as part of their pasts clinging to each. The pair has at least three hours left, and both yearn to spend that together, undeterred by assholes. Tynie nuzzles Bobby's pecs, giggling like a total airhead. Bobby pets Tynie's hair away from her eyes as that happens, reaching away to get a hairtie from the catch-all bag. "Gonna make my beauty more comfortable." He eludes, gently taking Tynie's hair into one hand. The catchall bag is left open as Bobby's other hand has the hairtie in it, just long enough for a ponytail to be crafted from Tynie's hair. She sees the open catch-all bag, reaching one arm away to close it while Bobby removed her hair from covering her neck. "Ohh Bobby.. this feels great!" Tynie yips as the ponytail is teased by her man. "Glad I can make ya happy." Bobby answers meekly.

"Hey now, what's up with all this meekness?" Tynie poses, lifting her head from Bobby's pec. "Sorry lovie. You looked so comfy that I didn't want to be too loud and startle you." Bobby tells her. "You're such a gentleman.." She purrs, reaching a hand to caress Bobby's cheek. Bobby takes his hands out of her pony tail, using the left one to caress her cheek, the right one going straight for her lap. The hand Tynie didn't use in caressing Bobby's cheek meets his, taking it up into a hold rather tightly.

"This may sound so sick and twisted, I swear!" Tynie yelps. "What do you mean?"Bobby wonders. "Even though we agreed not to discuss it much, I think what you and I just across-the-board resolved was needed. I say that because both of us had the right to know how we'd handle when parts of us as separate people that don't speak of happiness rear their heads. Neither one of us can live without the other, nor do we wish to consider that. Thing is, our reflexes from those parts-clinging-from our pasts you and I separately have may send the wrong message. You and I converging to correct that not only speaks of our dedication and love, but it also intensifies the passion. What I mean by that is, since we closed that book, every kiss since has been.. hot damn!" Tynie elaborates. Taking in every last word his wife just got through saying, Bobby is both stunned and realizing Tynie made another damn good point.

"Babe, I don't know why you thought that'd sound sick and twisted. You are right on every last word." He tells her proudly. "I was worried that even remotely mentioning that whole situation would offend you, much less how I spun it." Tynie admits. "Well my love, shit like that can always be spun into happiness. You doing that didn't offend me, hell it made me proud. I got to see your sexy brilliance again." Bobby gloats. Squealing out as that hits her heart, Tynie blushes really hard without saying another thing. Loving the girly side of his wife on display, Bobby puffs his chest as Tynie conforms herself so her cheek levels with it. Again Bobby's phone goes off, him reaching down for it before Tynie does. T texts one more time to let them know that they'll be picked up half an hour before the flight leaves and that his buddy insisted upon them having a spread waiting on the plane. Replying to that gratefully, Bobby re-pockets his phone, praying in silence that Tynie didn't see the conversation. "We are related to total sneaks!" Bobby yips. "How so?" "Oh, only that we are getting whisked to the plane in a way my baby is to find out later. Oh, and as for our lunch, neither of us worries about making that." Bobby eludes. "They took real good notes from the master then!" Tynie yelps proudly. Laughing at that, Bobby agrees with his wife's last spoken notion, causing Tynie to join him. "You're the best." She slurs out giddily, Bobby repeating it to her.

They go towards the Jacuzzi tub side-by-side after leaving the bed together, as Tynie hears "You are an exquisite wife, in every sense of the phrase." "I'm only exquisite to you in the name of keeping things equal" Tynie yips hoping Bobby caught the meaning of that. Arriving at the jacuzzi Tub, Bobby pulls Tynie in with him, saying back "Aww..." The two wash each other down giggling from the happiness that short conversation started, not saying another thing.

Not taking time to snuggle in the jets, Tynie and Bobby are soon headed out to dry off. The Jacuzzi tub is shut off by Bobby this time, trying his hand at flicking the shutoff button with his toes. "Very nice." Tynie applauds awaiting him. Standing before his wife, Tynie dries Bobby off, only to have him do the same for her. Once the towel's hung up the couple heads off to get dressed again. Extracting everything from his pockets, Bobby switches the shorts out for different ones as his wife is standing in wait of him, Tynie already in a different outfit. "Beautiful.." He trails off with a giddy voice. Tynie realized she actually tried washing her hair with it still in the tie, but says nothing figuring that can be done better when they get back to New York.

A quick check of the time on Bobby's phone before he pockets it, and Tynie learns "Baby, I don't know how to say this.. we only have an hour left." "Baby, it's alright. My King already swore repeatedly we'll be back." Tynie tells him, her hand outstretched for Bobby. Her kit stashed in his other pocket, Bobby takes her hand and is impressed by how Tynie is reacting to that news. "I did, and I meant it every time." Bobby swears as they leave the master bedroom one last time. Tynie scans the room to make sure everything meant to be off is with Bobby awaiting her. Discovering the master bedroom is fine in that regard, Tynie hurries up to clear the short gap between them. "How do you wish to spend that hour anyway?" They ask each other simultaneously. "Cuddling, of course!" Both answer at the same second, that reply taken as meant on the couch.

The beach house again cleared rather fast, Tynie and Bobby landing on the couch in mere minutes. They do cuddle, quite a bit, only breaking off to share a soda. Love displays are bestowed mutually in the mix, the couple wishing only to enjoy each other's romances. The soda can is held onto, so that Bobby can rid of it on their way out. Tynie does worry about one thing, and Bobby learns it "Lover, how are we gonna secure this place with Allyn having the keys?" Bobby goes for his phone right then, texting Allyn to do that for them. Learning that was the plan anyway, Bobby shows Tynie the conversation before she replies gratefully for both. The phone is laid into the catch all bag, after she opens it, followed by her kit. "Baby, you're handling this really well." Bobby applauds. "I am because I trust my man's vow on coming back." Tynie confesses. "As you should." Bobby answers, petting her ponytail.

**Half an hour after that conversation…**

Tynie and Bobby share one last love display on this trip to Hawaii, and as it splits off Bobby sees something in the driveway. Tapping Tynie to be released from the hold, she arises first as Bobby says "My lady.." His hand outstretched for hers, Tynie changes up Bobby's idea by sliding into him and slipping her arm around his waist. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, reaching for the catch-all bag. That slung to his left arm, Bobby wraps his right around Tynie. The two leave the beach house at the same clip walk-wise, and surprisingly to Bobby, Tynie isn't slow about it. The front door was left open by the couple, stinging Tynie with a split-second of worry as Bobby manages to chuck the soda can into a trashbin by the entryway of the house without her looking.

Allyn shows up just before Tynie can blurt her concern, smiling as he locked up the beach house. Bobby and Tynie are then headed out for a cab, as Allyn says "I would take you myself, but I have a slew of meetings today. Tynie, don't you fret.. you know about what." "You got it man, and thanks. Tell the others we love them." She answers, learning "Planned on that!" Bobby opens the cab door for his wife, who slinks in just as he shuts it. Running over to the other side, he's soon seated closely to Tynie.

A kiss given right off distracts Tynie from seeing Allyn leave, Bobby doing that knowing if Tynie saw Allyn pull away her present resolve would dissipate in a flash. The kiss goes on until neither Tynie nor Bobby can breathe well, the two deciding silently to cuddle from then on. The cabbie is oblivious to everything, merely traveling towards T's Marine Bud's plane as he was hired to. That trip only takes twenty minutes, and as the cab is parked, Tynie decides to reverse chivalry. Hopping out to escort her man from the cab, Tynie leaves her door open knowing the cabbie will shut it later. His door opened and her hand outstretched, Bobby gets out and wraps his right arm rather tightly around Tynie. The two walk away from the cab matching footsteps in time, as the cabbie gets out to close their doors. Tynie sees the catch-all bag never left Bobby's left arm,only to snare it from him with hers. Hearing the cab drive off, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes glowingly. Bobby mirrors her glow in his eyes as they say together "We will be back.."

The plane before them is larger than the one which flew them here, and by the looks of it, also nicer. Right as Tynie was about to flip into her "Lawyer" mindset, Bobby whispers "I already did." "NYAHHH!" She screams, causing Bobby to smile and the pilot to jump. Seeing the latter reaction out the corner of her eye, Tynie peeps "Sorry dude." "It's cool." The pilot answers, waving the couple inside the plane. Bobby leans back a bit as the pilot whispers "Your woman won't have to worry like she did last time you two were in a private jet. I'll see to that myself!" "Thanks dude." Bobby answers, seeing Tynie await him at the entrance to the interior of the plane. Hurriedly closing the gap between them, Bobby is soon back by his woman's side. "Oh, the pilot asked me to tell you. You and I have no worries on this flight, we are to relax." Bobby tells Tynie. "Sweet!" She chirps as they close the entry door together.

Looking around the interior of the plane, Tynie's jaw hits the floor as she yelps "Holy hot damn on a stick!" Bobby laughs and bellows hoping the pilot heard him "Dude, you're hired.. for life!" "Sweet! Oh, and by the way.. my name's Joe. People call me Tall Joe though, given my size." The couple hears across the p. a. system. Tynie sees a reply-style button on that, saying "Tall Joe, what my man meant to say is: You're hired for life, and when you wish to retire.. let us know. We will help you with that at the right time. By the way, I'm Tynie.. my Husband's name is Bobby." "Very well Tynie and Bobby, thanks. Oh and that whole retirement thing.. yeah.. give me about fifteen years." Tall Joe answers. "Ya got a deal!" Tynie answers for both.

Bobby took that as an opportunity to get a couple chairs pulled for them, waving Tynie over to him afterwards. Heading to meet Bobby, Tynie sees a spread that would make you wanna bitchslap God before her. The two sit side-by-side and begin eating just as Tall Joe sets to flying them back to New York. No jolt this time, Tynie is impressed and honored that Bobby took Tall Joe on as hired.

"Lovie, you kinda understated with Joe earlier." Bobby eludes. "Really?" "Yeah, when T arranged this whole thing, Steve talked to Bruno. Bruno insisted that Tall Joe get his lawsuit winnings set up as a trust to live on. Apparently your little move with Steve and the court ordered restitution got modified." Bobby informs. "Sweet.." Tynie purrs as they go back to feasting. Another break taken so the two can enjoy a bottle of wine chilling beside them, Tynie popping it open for Bobby. "Sweetness, you didn't have to do that." He chirps, learning "I wanted to." Pouring that for both, Bobby slips the wine bottle away from Tynie to get her relaxing.

The two silently toast with broad smiles before sipping in time with each other. Two more glasses were had by each, neither saying a thing as the enjoyment of time together went on. After that, they go for a few more moments of eating, then Tynie reaches out for Bobby one more time. "I don't know what I'd do without you.." She says as Bobby takes her outstretched hand and pulls himself closer with it.

Taking an arm away to re-cap the wine after realizing the lid could do that, Bobby doesn't answer that right off, the words Tynie spoke causing him to worry about her contentment. "Honey, I don't want you worrying about that now, please. I love you and want to give my dream woman as many days of paradise without rain as I can." Bobby mutters as Tynie lays her head on his shoulder. "As I do you my dream man. I meant that not to sting, but to say that my all is yours." Tynie answers, resetting her head so the crook of Bobby's neck is right by her nose. "Aww baby.. sorry I misread that." Bobby responds as his wife starts nuzzling where her nose was. "Already forgiven." Tynie chirps, her husband starting to be tickled by the nuzzles given.

Giggling as his wife kept up with that, Bobby instigates Tynie to stop nuzzling him only to join in his giddiness. Bobby contorts himself so that Tynie's eyes are level with his, a move that both flatters and worries his wife. "Hubby, there are more comfy ways for us to be face to face." She frets. "Oh, I am comfortable, my wifey. Don't you worry, I just wanted to stare into those beautiful eyes."Bobby says back, Tynie sighing out as her frame melted against him.

The pair had been flying for a while now, Tall Joe seeing to it that Tynie didn't have to endure disrespect. Steve, Bruno, T, and Bobby made one hell of a choice bringing him into Tynie's life, and this flight proves it. Bobby sees his wife's arms trying to go around his shoulders in reverse, and with that he grabs Tynie up out of her seat. "I wanted you to feel these baby.." He purrs, setting Tynie onto her feet and flexing around her. "Ohhh yeahhh." Tynie slurs out just as Bobby spins around so they're face-to-face. A light giggle leaves Tynie's voice as she is blushing redder than a deep desert rose, Bobby adoring the reaction before him.

The two are disrupted though, by an announcement from Tall Joe. "Guys, I got bad news. I am going to have to take a flight path different than expected. I just got word that there's another storm over New York that is gonna bring turbulence, and that is right through my original plan to get you guys home." Tynie heads for the same button she used when they boarded his plan and answers "Dude, that's not bad news, you're doin all you can to keep us safe. Also, you just proved your professionalism to us, as well as total respect. Bobby and I don't get those displayed to us as much as we'd like, so what you just said is alright with us." Tall Joe didn't see that reply coming, as Bobby hears "Man, tell me something." Standing by his wife, Bobby answers "Sure." "No dishonor intended, but does your woman ALWAYS kick this kind of ass?" "None taken and YEP!" Bobby fires back, the conversation ended, or so Tynie thought.

Turning to his wife, Bobby says "Baby, there is one thing about Tall Joe that you didn't know yet. He's allergic to tattoo ink, so instead of the family crest tattoo, he may just do something else. If you're alright with it, of course." "Never knew anyone with that allergy before, and I am cool with it… whatever it is." Tynie answers. Bobby goes back to the same button Tynie used and says "Dude, she said go for it!" "Thanks Tynie!" Tall Joe answers, learning "Dude, if you want to ask me something.. next time come straight to me… Ok?" "Sure thing." Tall Joe finalizes, the couple going to sit alone afterwards.

"Gorgeous, why did Tall Joe think he had to run the family crest tattoo adaptation past me?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that the family crest tattoo was based on your cross tattoo, the one over the right shoulder. T told him that was learned when Tattoo did his, so Tall Joe wanted to be sure before up and doing anything." Bobby informs. "So sweet. Well now he knows he can just come straight to me." Tynie realizes with a smile. Their flight to New York being extended due to a storm and turbulence didn't bother the couple much.

Tynie was worried the New York side of the family didn't know, until hearing "He's telling Steve now, that's why it went dead silent on the p.a. system." "Yeah.. he's set for life, and not just financially!" Tynie yelps, Bobby aware as to what she meant by it. From there, Tynie leans up against her man, going in for a wild and deep kiss. Taken aback at first, Bobby soaks up the power to this affection given, only to shoot it right back to Tynie. Time flittered by as the two elected to ignore it, sheerly bathing in the love they have on mutual display. Their lungs slowly losing air causes Tynie and Bobby to split off from the kiss, both blushing. Nestled in his arms after, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles, her arms resting upon his. "Our love is perfect, even when we aren't to each other." Tynie blurts out giddily.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby adds "Absolutely." Tynie gazes upon her man with a mix of love and awe, her eyes glowing brighter than the sun. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, his face mirroring Tynie's glow. They go for a bit of a walk, headed to a very nice leather couch on the other side of the passenger bay. Leading her to it first, Bobby stands back until Tynie is seated. Before she can pet the couch to ask him over, Bobby leaps to his wife's side.

Her arms went out for him, Bobby snuggling up to Tynie in the blink of an eye. Nestling against her chest, Bobby nuzzles where her heartbeat can be felt as Tynie arranges herself around him. "Nice adaptation." He says with a giggly smile. "Eh.. I try." Tynie peeps back modestly. Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie wordlessly declares that Bobby should feel safe enough to crash. Her hands petting down from his neck to his hips, Bobby moans "Baby, that feels so good." Considering that a request for a massage, Tynie goes right to work on doing what she can in the current pose to rid Bobby of any tension. "I've never done a massage seated like this, I hope it works."She blurts out worried. "Ohhh lover, this is amazing!" Bobby yelps, goading his wife to continue.

Tynie does, and every last inch of Bobby that she could reach without obstructing his relaxed position is soon rubbed down. "Baby, thank you so much!" Bobby gloats. "Anytime. I'm just glad that worked for ya." Tynie relays meekly. "Hey now, what's up with my wifey all of a sudden being so modest?" Bobby poses, lifting his head from her chest. "I'm happy you're comfy, and the modesty is because I have never done that before." Tynie answers. Slipping away from her hold, Bobby gives his wife a look that says she understated how things went. Tynie waits for her man to be seated against the other side of the couch before sliding into Bobby.

"That's right baby.. your turn.." He soothes with a smile, immediately massaging Tynie the moment her head is against his chest. Soon as he made it to her right shoulder, Tynie yowled out in pain. Bobby knew already why that was, electing to reroute the ensuing rage into fixing that situation. A rather loud pop is heard, getting Tynie to purr out in comfort before Bobby can worry about it.

Every last part of Tynie's back from her neck to her hips from there which is reachable to Bobby is massaged. Tynie groans out "Lover, that was amazing..thank you!" "All in the name of making my wife happy." Bobby fires back modestly. "Lemme guess, you've never massaged anyone like this before." Tynie laughs. "You are my one and only on that one too!" Bobby giggles back proudly. Tynie nuzzles her man's pecs,this time out of loving adoration. Her left hand goes for his shoulder on the same side, or so Bobby thinks. The next thing he feels is that hand petting the pec on the same side. "Very slick.." Bobby relays, mentally noting the new move. "Thanks." Tynie slurs out, again feeling safe enough to crash. "Baby's comfy.." He says delicately, as Tynie stops nuzzling and petting him, her starting to doze off. A nod against his chest given, Bobby watches over his wife as a nap begins. He tries the new way to snuggle on the couch, her legs inside his as both arms abound Tynie.

"Thank you God for bringing me Bobby. Honestly I don't want to even think for a second where I'd be without him, much less what I'd be like. Even on our shittiest days, he still finds some means to make me smile. I've never felt safer or more loved by a man I've given myself to across-every-romantic-board as I do Bobby. I don't know if he knows this, but I would seriously be nothing without him." Tynie vows kind of loudly in her sleep. "Baby…." Bobby answers, as his cheeks redden from a blush.

Sighing out as she feels Bobby's heart beat speak more to his pride from her words, Tynie goes happily silent. "Lord, I know I haven't thanked you much for bringing Tynie into my life. I would be absolutely nothing without her and her love. In my own right, I feel safest when she's at my hip, and You've seen the woman fight. My love for her is just as across every board as hers is me. Our shittiest days as she put it endured, somehow she always makes me proud and leaves a smile on my face." Bobby says proudly, Tynie laughing at the "You've seen the woman fight" Line.

Still asleep as those laughs hit Bobby's ears, he takes them as a sign Tynie's deeply content just to be with him. Nuzzling him as the laughter ends, Tynie slowly arises from her napping pose. "You definitely got my unusual way with words down!" She jokes. "I only spoke my heart's truth." Bobby replies, both smiling. "You've seen the woman fight.. you actually said that to the Lord.. AWESOME!" Tynie chimes in. Bobby bows to that, saying nothing. "Honey, are you alright?" Tynie worries. "Yes, my Queen. You misread my reaction, that bow was to agree with what you said." Bobby soothes, the two cuddling up in their newest pose for that."Hey, wait a minute." Tynie realizes, altering their cuddle entirely. Before Bobby can ask again, Tynie has him pulled against her. Nuzzling his wife as he got, Bobby is all giggles and smiles.

"That's right baby, you be happy and love this.." Tynie purrs as his back is again enveloped by her arms. Right as the giggles stop, Bobby is returning the doze-off Tynie gave him. In minutes, Tynie is watching over Bobby as he naps, saying not a word. "I am in the arms of my One and Only. I don't worry about not deserving you anymore my love, because I know how much that hurts you. I never meant to make you cry even one time, and although I've been forgiven, my head won't let me forget. I know you're happy holding and loving me, but I am also aware that a part of you has been stung by my idiotic actions. I can never apologize enough for it either, however, I have tried." Bobby admits softly.

"Oh my God, Bobby.." Tynie weeps, the admission striking her heart, before continuing "That's why I decided we shouldn't keep the figurative slate. Something told me my loving Kahuno's heart and mind were still conflicted by the pains we've gone through. Hottie, I already accepted your apologies. I know your mind is still kicking that fine ass, and I wish I knew how to end that." Hearing that, Bobby says "Baby, please don't cry. You just set me free again, this time from the self-depreciative nagging in my head. The tone in your voice told me that my Angel is bawling, and I don't like to be the cause of that. You read me again too, rather nicely." Reaching her right hand to her cheeks, Tynie rids of the proof of her tears.

The next thing out of her mouth is "I… set you free.. again?" Waking as that question is stammered out by her, Bobby says "Yes. My baby showed me in those tears that the way my mind tortures me after hurting you isn't right. I know we won't always be perfect to each other, but I will strive to not hurt you." He sits back slowly as Tynie takes that all in, a stunned look across her face. "Come here beautiful.." Bobby purrs, as his arms reach for her. "I'm not as strong as you told the Lord, Bobby. I have been a mix of emotions more times than I care to admit lately. You married a tough, strong woman, and now have a not-so-powerful occasionally weepy mess." Tynie lets out. "Ty-Babe, that's not true. I married a woman who still had fronts to her heart, now those are gone. As for you being a "Weepy mess" I recall instigating that sometimes, as for the others.. the tears were justified." Bobby says gently.

"I just want to be the woman you are made happiest by." Tynie mutters. "Babe, you are!" Bobby yips, as the two hug each other tightly. "I see now what my being conflicted on this all has done to you. I am truly sorry Tynie.. if you can forgive me.. again." Bobby stammers out. "Forgiving you is no problem, love." She yips back, refusing to look up. "How about forgiving yourself?" Bobby wonders. "I'm trying babe.." Tynie admits. His voice is deep-yet-gentle as Tynie hears "Don't torture my Queen like that, please. Let this ride out as forgotten and forgiven on both sides." Tynie nods slowly as that request sinks in, nothing said for a few minutes. Bobby realizes that Tynie has yet to check her sugars after lunch, reaching his right hand for the catch all bag.

Once the device for that is in hand, Bobby takes care of that for her, learning his timing couldn't have been better. Having seen how Tynie does the epi-shots, Bobby lines one up and provides that to her. Setting everything down on the table by the catch-all bag, Bobby purrs "I got you baby.. everything's fine." "Grazie.." Tynie says at nearly a whisper. "My honor.." he relays, petting Tynie's pony tail again. Slowly shaking her head, Tynie moans out a few times before lining her eyes with Bobby's. "Did my.." She poses. "Hubby took care of it.."He answers with a grin. "Thank you!" Tynie yelps, planting several small kisses to Bobby's lips. "Anytime." He answers, taking her chin delicately in both hands.

"I know why my baby's been emotional too. You still feel like shit for being diabetic, even after we were freed of those pills after what happened with me. You want everything possible to be equal, and that isn't, which drives you nuts. You feel like my being there when you need it for the diabetic situations are a burden to me, but that notion is bullshit." Bobby allocutes. Tynie is instantly grateful that her chin is in Bobby's strong hands, or else her jaw would be popping from how fast it'd drop. Her eyes get huge at those words, which tells Bobby that he hit the nail right on the head.

"Tynie, look me over babe. The tattoos I got were for you. My dedication is inked to my heart and person forever. When I vowed regardless to love you.. I meant it. Please my Love, do not let the bullshit notion that your diabetes is a bother to me nag you anymore." He requests, pulling both hands from her chin. "Bobby, you are amazing! I'll strive to keep you happy and grant that request with all I am!" She yelps as he wraps both arms around her shoulders. Tynie's arms go for his shoulders, as Bobby leans in to kiss her cheeks similarly to what she gave. Giggling again, Tynie relays her happiness at everything Bobby's giving.

Tall Joe knew to make sure as best he could the couple would get to New York safely, and wound up being sent through a couple of flightpath detours. Saying nothing as to not worry either Tynie or Bobby, he complied with the declared via p.a. system mentioning of safety. Tynie and Bobby are distracted from worrying anyway, her being read like a novel by him. Bobby slowly retracts from the kisses placed on Tynie's cheeks, saying softly "You are the woman I am happiest with. I just want you happy without naggings of bullshit against your heart and mind." "You're the man I am happiest with, baby please don't let bullshit nag you." Tynie replies. "Deal!" They chime in as one, the conversation ended with broad smiles.

Laying back against the couch, the two are arm-in-arm in moments. "Ohhh… that feels so fuckin good! My man liberated me.. again!" Tynie broadcasts happily. "Ohhh yeahh.. feels great.. my woman set me free!" Bobby responds in just as much elation as he heard. "I love liberating you!" Tynie blurts, only to get that returned by him. The two bask in the new peace backed silence which enwraps them from there, sharing in love glares and huge smiles.

Tall Joe finally comes back on the p.a. system "Guys, I've had fun today. You two should be home inside the hour." "Thanks man!" Tynie bellows, speaking for both since neither wanted to get up. True to his word, the plane lands about forty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby arising from the couch. Going to reload the catch-all bag, they do so together, only to have Tynie sling it to her right arm. The exit door for the passenger bay opened by Bobby, Tynie struts before him and out first. Tailing her until they are on the ground, Bobby masks every howl leaving his lips. The two are soon arm-in-arm as Tynie discovers that Tall Joe rather literally brought them home. "Holy fuckin Hell!" She yelps. Tall Joe heard that and laughs "Thanks." Bobby stands close to his wife as their luggage is carried out of the plane by Tall Joe and Steve.

Wondering where the others were, Tynie mutters "I thought everyone was ok.." Steve stops cold in his transporting of bags to say "We are, the others wanted to give you two a couple days alone here." "Oh." Tynie yips, Bobby adding in "What she means is, those sneaky little shits!" "I'm new to this family, so I hope this doesn't offend. Yeah.. they learned from the Master!" Tall Joe says, heading back to his plane. Tynie stops him dead in his tracks and says "Dude, you will be told when you offend." They hug briefly as Bobby informs "Yeah..handshakes and her.. NOT a good combination!" Tall Joe nods, only to have Bobby follow his wife's lead "Nor is it good with me, that combination." Tall Joe learns as the man-hug ends. "Got it. Later guys!" Everyone there hears as Tall Joe locks up and flies off.

Steve had everything Tall Joe carried out of the plane lined against the front door, only to take it first, Steve goes to drive home to Treena, but out of seemingly no place his travel idea changes. Tynie and Bobby then see Steve darting back for their house, following him at the same pace. Arriving at the front door again, Steve sensed something was amiss. Leading Tynie and Bobby inside, Steve orders "You two go be alone. I have my piece on me." Nodding at the same time, the couple then darts to the master bedroom. Locking that door behind them, Tynie is grateful to have the catch-all bag on her person.

Unloading that onto Bobby's endtable, she sits back on the bed, not saying a word. Leaping towards his wife, Bobby soon has his arms tightly around Tynie, before asking "Baby, what is it?" "I am tired of my homes and shit being fucked with!" Tynie yowls, crying frustrated tears. "You're not alone in that." Bobby soothes, starting to wipe them away. "Maybe we should…" Tynie trails off. "No way, beauty. We move, they win. That's what these assholes are trying to get us to do." Bobby affirms. The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby's phone going off, Steve on the other end. Turns out, Steve's hunch about something being amiss was the truth.

A jilted ex-girlfriend of Bobby's who was paid by Gavin Haynes had broken into the garage. Steve caught her before anything was damaged too severely or stolen. Thanking him after learning that the couple will not appear in court, as well as about the garage door being replaced, Bobby hangs up. "What happened?" Tynie wonders, getting every last detail. "Thank god for Steve!" She yips as the total truth was attained from Bobby. Laying the two against the mattress, Bobby holds his wife tight, praying Tynie will soon be happy again. "Why baby…" Tynie wonders. "We're happy and they loathe that, because they don't have it. As for them hurting my gorgeous by what they do, that's why we have Steve on this like flies on shit." Hearing how Bobby put that gets Tynie straight to laughing, the reality of his words sinking in after.

"Damn.. I have rubbed off on you!" Tynie giggles. "Yeah, and I have on you." Bobby chuckles back. The two soon get a text from Steve who says the bitch is long gone. Right as Tynie was going to get one of her guns, there's a knock on the master bedroom door. Going to answer it,she finds Steve weighted down with all the bags with breakables in them. "Before ya go there.. trust me on this.." Steve chides as the couple takes the bags from him. "Dude, I trust you with my life, just as I do Bobby." Tynie admits, flooring both men. The other bags brought to them, Tynie and Bobby set all down by the entryway to her closet.

"I didn't insult you when I said I trust Steve with my life did I baby?" Tynie wonders. "No, he took it as an honor." Bobby tells her. Steve heard that and says "He ain't lyin. Later guys." Leaving after that, the house is secured by Steve. Tynie and Bobby find themselves totally alone, and for a good while not in the mood to make love. Their vacation had some asshole interactions, and Tynie thought coming home would be different. Bobby's with her on that, and the frustration from being proved wrong sears through them both.

Tynie prays to the couple's heavenly observers in silence, rubbing the BeJesus out of the cross tattoo on her right shoulder. Bobby's hands go for that part of his wife, stopping her from doing that as the couple remains silent. All they can do now is be together and pray that someday they won't have this happen again.

Thank God for Steve, and that the others in New York who matter are alright…


	62. 62

Title: Sanctuary

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine. This chapter continues from Midnight Misunderstandings (Making it Back To New York)

* * *

"_Thank God for Steve, and that the others in New York who matter are alright…_" That was the last thing running through Tynie's head as she collapsed into Bobby, fed up with assholes. Bobby caught her very tightly in his arms, sensing his wife needed to just be held. "I'm here. I'm not leaving." Bobby vows softly, stroking Tynie's hair as she quietly wept. The hand not stroking Tynie's hair sets to petting down her back as Bobby kept his woman close. Tynie then grabbed Bobby's arms by splitting hers off from his hips, saying softly as she draped his left one against her "My sanctuary." Bobby said nothing as she did the same with his right arm, muttering "My safe haven." Tynie was compacted against him in a modified fetal position, trembling as she breathed from that point on. *She doesn't feel safe..* Bobby realized silently. "Protect me Bobby…" Tynie pleaded, the tremors remaining through her person. Kissing her forehead, Bobby swore "With my life." Never having seen Tynie act like this before concerns Bobby rather greatly.

"I'm scared baby…" Tynie confesses. "You don't need to be, I'm here. I'll guard you with my life." A trillion "what-if's" raged through Tynie's mind, and interestingly enough Bobby caught every last one. "Baby, no.. don't let your mind go there. You did no wrong, and there's no purpose to let those what-if's ravage you like this. I know you're scared, and I have a feeling those what-if's have a lot to do with that." Bobby tells his wife delicately. "How'd you…" She trails off. "I know my beautiful." Bobby answers, seeing his wife slip out of the modified fetal position in his lap. "I didn't even tell you of those.." Tynie says. "I know that, but when you implied a desire to move, I had a sense that those hurting my baby was next." Bobby admits. "Honey, I'm…" Tynie trails off, being interrupted by Bobby kissing her. Loving every flitter of his tongue on hers, Tynie fires each one back to Bobby. They spend a good while in this affection, time being basically given the finger. Reluctant to split off from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby eventually have no choice, their lungs needed air. Bobby looked his wife dead in the face, and saw a glow encroaching her cheeks that hadn't been there since the two got back to New York. "My gorgeous really ok?" Bobby worries. "I am now." Tynie gloats, showing off a shit-eating grin.

Arising from the bed, she holds a hand out for Bobby, who follows her towards the luggage. Splitting the bags evenly in half, the couple has virtually everything replaced in their closets after only an hour. The breakable gifts were gingerly kept in the bags for now, neither one having an idea as to when to take care of them, or so Tynie believes. "Bobby-love.." Tynie purrs. "Hmm." He chirps. "I wanted to thank you for making me feel safe earlier. I don't know why those what-if's ever entered my mind, let alone the reason I let them render me in the way you saw." Tynie blurts, half-ashamed. "No shame baby, you let me see something I've actually missed." Bobby says, nearing her. "Really?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, I missed you wrapping my arms around you and saying I'm your protector. You didn't actually say that, but the safe haven and sanctuary remarks you made about my arms was along those lines." Bobby informs holding his wife's hip with his left arm.

"I'm sorry lover. I was dumb in thinking you knew I always consider you my protector." Tynie lets out, leaning against him gently. "You weren't dumb my love." Bobby relays. "I know this sounds cheesy, but would you be alright if we told each other that kind of thing more often.. I mean so that way neither one of us winds up missing it?" Tynie plans. "That's not cheesy at all, I like the idea." Bobby retorts as they walk out of the master bedroom. "I don't want you to ever think I take your love, dedication, devotion, or willingness to guard me with your life for granted." Tynie declares as they make it to the main throughway of the house. "I would never think that to begin with… now hottie, no worries.. ok?" Bobby poses, getting a nod from his wife. Leading Tynie to the kitchen from there, Bobby scanned around them for any sign of an asshole. Finding none, he then pulls Tynie over to the kitchen bar.

Sitting down as she figured Bobby wanted her relaxed, Tynie watches over him like a hawk. A simple batch of snacks pulled from the fridge with sodas on the side, Bobby serves them both before joining his wife. The two eat silently, Bobby worried about Tynie's diabetes acting up. She kept pace with him in terms of basically inhaling the snacks, a smile across her lips. Reaching across what was left of the snacks,mainly the bags they came in, Tynie pops open both sodas. "I wanted to.." Tynie says proudly just as Bobby was to wonder about it.

Drinking those in a continued silence, the two share smiles and loving glares. Tynie then goes to clear from it all, only to have Bobby hold up one finger. Resuming her spot at the kitchen bar, Tynie goes right back to keeping a vigilant eye on her husband until everything is cleaned up. Bobby caught Tynie doing that out the corner of his eye, going to her side with a surprise. Bringing his right arm around as he sat down next to Tynie, Bobby reveals her favorite kind of cherries: Chocolate covered with a caramel wrapping. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie sighs out, the box opened just as it hits her hands. Laughing as he saw her do that, Bobby knows his gift was perfect. Munching away at the chocolate cherries, Tynie actually hopes that some remnants stay on her lips, doing that much quietly. Stopping as the box is half empty, she hovers one over Bobby's lips, only to have him refuse it with a smile. Giggling as she devoured the rest, Tynie knows just why her man declined the offer.

Right as she ended the chocolates, Bobby sees that her quiet wish was granted, nibbling the remains of chocolate off her lips before they kiss again. *Ohhh fuck yeah!* Tynie thinks to herself, Bobby's affection packing serious power. Giving it right back as good as she got, Bobby silently considers himself blessed to be sitting down. Tynie actually concurred with that in her own mind, as the two howl out during the second of this affection drags on,as well as the love display itself, until they are again splitting off. "Yowza.." Tynie gasps out as the two are eye-to-eye. "Yeahhh.." Bobby replies through an abrupt breath.

Bobby is first to speak after a few moments of silence "I know what is running in the back of that brilliant mind. Steve already did, which is why it took him so long to let us know the bitch was gone." Bobby guesses. "Damn you're good!" Tynie applauds, draping his shoulders with her arms. "Only for you baby." Bobby answers modestly, gathering Tynie up into his arms. "What to do with the framed letter and all those other gifts.. that is the question." Tynie mentions as her man carries her to the couch. "You don't worry your gorgeous mind with all that now." Bobby fires back cheekily. The notion not declared in Bobby's answer causes Tynie to happily wilt against him as they get to the living room. "You've never done that before." Bobby realizes. "Yeah, I wanted to show those hot muscles what they do to me in a new way.. that a problem?" Tynie says back with a smile, being laid onto the couch. "I never said it was!" Bobby chuckles back sitting next to her.

The minute Bobby is on the couch, Tynie splays herself so his lap is her pillow. "I admit that when I told you I only knew enough Italian to speak my heart, I didn't totally show it." Tynie lets out. "Really?" Bobby poses. "Here goes. Ti amo. La vostra devozione è il santuario del mio cuore. La vostra dedizione è un rifugio sicuro per la mia anima. Bobby Goren Tu sei il mio mondo, senza di te io non sono niente. Tutto quello che ho è inutile senza di te. Ora e per sempre, tutto quello che ho e sono tua. So che abbiamo avuto stronzi usurpare la nostra casa e la felicità, ma l'essenza stessa della mia persona giura che mi tengono al sicuro, felice e amato." Tynie blurts. "Ty-baby..." Bobby peeps flattered. Laying back on his lap as the sheer caliber of Bobby's impressed state is broadcasting itself to his cheeks, Tynie says nothing for a few seconds.

"Oh, and I don't think I ever told you where I learned Italian either." Tynie then admits. "Actually no, you didnt." Bobby relates, learning "Yeah, I went kind of tech-nerdy on that. I actually used an internet translator site that had the words I just let out both written and to where you could hear the accent." "Very impressive." Bobby gloats. "I live to please you, in any way I can." Tynie fires back. "As I you." Bobby tells her gently. Tynie then brings her arms around Bobby's hips to search for their phones in his pockets, without looking. Gazing down on her as that happened, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear while a short grunt admits that Tynie's move teased him. "Really?" Tynie poses, getting a nod from her man.

Discovering his phone in her hand after that one raided his left pocket, Tynie checks it briefly for any messages, finding none. "Well I'll be damned." She gloats, pocketing that device. Pulling her kit from Bobby's right pocket, Tynie goes for a level-check while still in his lap. Being a bit high, she figures that on her recent inhaling of chocolates, repacking and pocketing the kit. "You did that all.." "Barely looking, I know. I am finally that used to this diabetic shit." Tynie interjects.

Raising herself from Bobby's lap, Tynie leans her lips to his left ear. Nipping the lobe briefly, she inquires "Just how bad did I tease you?" Bobby wraps both his arms around her waist, pulling Tynie completely into his arms before answering "You're about to find out." Again wilting elatedly against him, Tynie knows just what Bobby didn't say.

Returning to their room, Tynie is laid to the bed as Bobby returns the pocket-raiding move. Everything she had stashed away unloaded onto his end table, Bobby yowls "I'll just replace all this later." Tynie's outfit is entirely shredded off of her, Bobby's getting the same in return. Tynie didn't wish to mess with foreplay, Bobby learning as much when she groaned "Just take me!" He obeys immediately, and the heat of their lovemaking is so that even the cores of Hell itself are glaciers. Each one ravaging the other like wild beasts, nothing else is verbalized in the bulk of this sexual experience's duration. Bobby got his wife there several times, feeling every flitter of each around him. Pent up need atop of pure rage from what happened only hours ago are the fuel to this escapade's ferocity for both.

Tynie was recurrently pummeled into by Bobby, until he reached the point of no return. His climax is a violently intense one, Tynie feeling the vehement throbs of his manhood inside her as Bobby filled her. The two bellow one another's names at the heavens when they hit their separate brinks, only yelling together "I love you!" Being atop Tynie, Bobby fretted his weight would affect her calming from the wildness they shared. She sensed that and literally pulled him onto her, wanting them to cool down from this all as closely as possible.

"Dio Mio..." Tynie purred through gasped breaths. "Si." Bobby gasped as the two snuggled. Resting against her, Bobby feels Tynie petting down his back. "My man definitely knows how to please.." She gloats softly. "Same with my woman." Bobby answers in a gently deep tone. The snuggle enduring for a while, the couple are later slowly splitting off. Bobby reaches an arm around Tynie's shoulders to guide her by him while they sat, both contented.

"Tynie Goren, tu sei il mio mondo. Senza di te io non sono niente, il tuo amore è il mio giorno con te è il mio paradiso. Farò qualsiasi cosa che serve per mantenere in modo sicuro amato e felice. Tutto ciò che è mio è tuo, per sempre. Tu sei la mia anima, la mia ragione di vita. Ti amo." Bobby declares proudly in her ear. "Bobby-bear..." Tynie slurs out giddily. She's then carried off the bed, only to be set onto her feet mere inches before the shower room. Bobby's frame blocking out her view, he ponders in a bit of a sneaky tone "Remember what I said about amenitites?" "NYAHHH!" Tynie half-shouts, him guiding her to the new jacuzzi tub from there. Before she tried to hop in, Bobby waggled a finger playfully before the starter switch was flipped on by his toes. "Learned from the master I take it." Tynie giggles out. "Yep!" Bobby retorts, gently standing away from the jacuzzi tub. Tynie slides in and wonders for a second why he isn't joining her right away. "Ohh, that.. I have a few things to take care of." Bobby eludes, leaning down for a brief kiss. The affection shared this time separated from, Tynie watches her man walk out with a giggly smile.

Ducking away to get some pants on since the last outfit was destroyed from his frame, Bobby then sets off to hang up the framed letter about the Academy. Every other gift given each in Hawaii is put away, just as Tynie was reaching back for the soap to wash down. Sneaking in the jacuzzi tub room, Bobby removes the pants and slips in next to her.

Sliding her hands onto him, Bobby is washed down first before Tynie gets the same. Kicking back to enjoy time together and the jets working around them, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles and giggling. Tynie slides out first a bit later, holding a hand out for her man. Following her, Bobby shuts off the jacuzzi tub just as he flipped it on.

The two dry off at the same time, Bobby slipping back into the pants he just wore. "Ohhh Yummy.." Tynie slurs out as how her man is clothed gets taken in. "Thanks.." Bobby yips modestly as his wife pulls him closer with her right arm about his waist. Looking her over, Bobby purrs "Sexy Mama.." "Thanks.." Tynie chirps as they leave the jacuzzi tub room. Separating so she can dress, Bobby awaits his wife in the bedroom. Tynie dons a getup that clings to "all the right places" before strutting back to her hubby. "Dayum.." Bobby howls as she grabs him up against her.

"I'll admit this: you were right.. about things being kept hot." Tynie blurts. "All in the name of keeping us happy. I already know you'd say the same thing." Bobby allocutes with a huge smile. Prior to Tynie having a shot to ask what was next, Bobby spins before her to lead the way to Tynie's office. Keeping pace with Bobby as best she could, Tynie noted the excitement to her man's steps all the way there. Arriving at her office door, Bobby stops as Tynie accidentally steps on his heels. "Sorry love." She yips embarrassed. "I didn't even feel that." Bobby laughs as her office door is opened.

Soon inside together, Bobby waves over to the wall that has her bar card and blackbelt framed. Tynie's jaw hit the floor in about half a second upon seeing her Academy letter hung in that mix, excited chirped gasps being her first answer. Being the everlasting gentleman, Bobby lifts Tynie's chin back to a more comfy pose with the flitter of his hand underneath. "Oh my GAWD.. Bobby I LOVE YOU!" Tynie yells proudly. "I love you too Tynie.." Bobby says with a smile, the two walking from her office side-by-side. "Oh, and another thing. Everything else we got each other in Hawaii gift wise.. yeahh.. already handled." Bobby admits cheekily. "You're wonderful!" Tynie yelps as they walk across the house. "Ugh, now I gotta do laundry." Tynie yowls out distatedly. "Umm,no ya don't." Bobby laughs, noting his wife's disdain for that chore. "Don't overwork my King.." Tynie frets. "I won't, we'll deal with that later." Bobby absolves.

"Ok then, what next my love?" Tynie wonders. "I honestly have no idea." Bobby replies. Tynie spins before him on one toe as both her arms level against his hips, a Cheshire cat grin splaying to her face. "Like what ya see huh?" They ask at the same time. "More like worship the one I'm with!" Tynie and Bobby answer back, again simultaneously. Standing in the throughway of their New York home, the couple is trying to figure out what to do next.

"Got an idea.." Bobby eludes after several moments of silence, taking his wife to the couch. Laying onto it at the same second, Bobby configures their snuggle so his legs are outside hers. "Mmm, showin off those muscles.." Tynie elates. "They're yours to enjoy.." Bobby asserts with a huge smile. "Ohh I am.. trust me.." Tynie conveys giggling like a schoolgirl. Her right cheek is soon nuzzling between his pecs with a quick giddiness, her face is so close that Bobby's chestfur nearly goes up her nose. Watching her do that, Bobby's chest puffs slowly with pride in the knowledge that he is the one who brought out Tynie's true girly side.

Tynie's nose is then tickled by the tips of Bobby's chestfur, causing her to abruptly sneeze. Laughing at that, Tynie's chuckles are infectious as Bobby joins in. "I just sounded like a kitten!" Tynie realizes, breaking from the laughter. "My Love Kitten.." Bobby maintains, their laughs ceasing. Looking up at him as that new petname is provided, Tynie's cheeks redden by the second. "Have I told you lately how fine you are in that shade of red?" Bobby asks. "No." Tynie asserts. "That shade of red on you is very attractive, it highlights your natural sexiness." He confirms, flattering her. Slowly laying in the opposite direction, Tynie pulls her husband along until the snuggle is totally redone.

Soon re-iterating the chest nuzzles with his left cheek, Bobby outrightly laughs high-pitchedly as if he was a teen on a date. A while into that, his hands snake to her cheeks. Bringing his eyes to hers, Bobby swears "My sanctuary. My Safe haven is you." "Bobby..." Tynie weeps elatedly, his thumbs wiping away every tear. "I know you don't like it when I cry, but those tears were in happiness." Tynie chides. "I know that, but to see you in tears even once kills me inside." He announces. "My perfection is you." Tynie oathes with a huge grin. "Aww, Love Kitten..." He says back softly, stunned.

"I mean it." She mouths. Still floored, Bobby stammers out "I'm perfect to you?" "Absolutely." She puts forth with a proud smile. Resting his head on her shoulder, Bobby finds himself in awe of just how his wife deems him. Stroking his curly mane with her left hand stretched over, Tynie whispers "You always have been." Worried his awe was actually stinging her, Bobby takes her ponytail out and pets Tynie's hair. "Tynie, I thought you knew. You've been my perfection since we first met." Bobby elaborates, his smile evaporating. Contorting her neck so their eyes meet again, Tynie mutters next-to-inaudibly "I didn't." "Then I failed you." Bobby affirms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "My honey-bear did no such thing! All we need to do is be more frequent when telling each other this." Tynie corrects. "Honey-bear? Awww." Bobby relates, before continuing "We can definitely do that." Tynie's arms envelop him as tightly as she can manage after that as she whispers "Thank you.." "Anytime." Bobby peeps.

Rubbing him down like she did on the planeride to New York, Tynie senses Bobby had a lot of tension to be rid of. Getting to the center of his shoulders, her hunch was right on the money. "My poor Honey-bear." She slurs out worried. Her hands are feverishly working out every kink that can be found, from that point all the way to Bobby's hips. "Unnh." Bobby yowls mellowedly after that much. "Massaging your legs in this position is gonna be real interesting!" Tynie laughs, only to get Bobby to re-arrange himself to make that easier. His arms needing massaged as well, Tynie has her work cut out for her.

Bobby's left shoulder arrived at, he howls out in pain, Tynie then doing all she can to fix that. "It needs popped.. hang on baby.." She advises, gently pulling herself halfway under him. Bobby did as asked, and the moment after both hear the pop, Tynie slides out from under him. The rest of his massage being done just as it was started, Tynie only has to pop one other of Bobby's joints: the right knee. Gently lying him back first onto the couch, Tynie gets up and stands beside Bobby. "I don't like that idea." Bobby says as that is seen, getting off the couch.

Tynie slides to where her man just laid, spreading her frame there abdomen down. Kneeling before her, Bobby returns the massage, catching several tense areas to his wife. "My poor Love Kitten.." He says delicately, going on with the rubdown. The last area of Tynie that's massaged is her arms, Bobby trying to do so without disturbing how she laid. "Hold it." Tynie yips, sitting up to make that part simpler. Tynie's five-foot-seven and a half body massaged later with no areas needing popped, she howls in relaxation"Unnh."

Her head is then settled against the back of the couch for a few seconds, Bobby wrapping his arm around her shoulders. As if on auto-pilot, Tynie's cheek goes for the crest of his shoulder. "Baby needed that." Bobby purrs. "As did my baby." Tynie relays. She reaches a hand to Bobby's chest, and while petting it brags "I have the best hubby ever!" Taking the arm that isn't crested around her, Bobby pets his wife's cheek before boasting "I have the best wifey ever!" Tynie sighs out as her eyes close, as Bobby hears in a playful tone "Don't you forget that to me you're perfect!" Kissing her forehead again, he shoots back "Don't you forget that you're perfect to me either." "I won't!" They yelp out simultaneously. A peaceful euphoria is felt between them and around the couple, silence returning for a while.

The quiet around Tynie and Bobby is interrupted by a knock at the door, Tynie arising to answer it. Treena being welcomed in, the door is secured by Tynie as the couple learns. "I am here to make you two dinner, as well as let you know something. I was able to discover via internet research that your home security system was massively late for a total overhaul, but did NOT want to discuss that over a cellphone. The earliest we could get that arranged is tomorrow,and I will be here to watch over the installers." "Treena, why did you not just call us about this sooner?" Tynie poses. "I don't discuss issues that involve a home to that degree over the phone, it violates my honor code." Treena relays. "That's good to know." Bobby says for both. Tynie sensed some things were off right then and there, given that Steve usually deals with that sort of situation.

Bobby caught that in his wife's eyes, both silently electing to discuss it more when Treena was comfortable. The couple are then lead to the kitchen bar by Treeena, who has a walk speaking of a very burdened heart. "Babygirl, what's wrong?" Tynie poses going to meet with Treena. "I don't know how to tell you this..Steve and I have been fighting, pretty much every day we're not here. He thinks that I don't love him as much as I swear to. Sista.. what do I do?" Treena bawls, Tynie holding her close. "You give me your phone, duck back to make me a double scotch on the rocks and pop a Diet soda. After that, you kick back and look stupid chillin next to my man. Bobby will console you while I rip Steve a half dozen new assholes.. MINIMUM!" Tynie tells her.

Bobby darts around the ladies to shut off the stove, figuring his wife will be gone for a while. Treena breaks the hold with Tynie, planting her phone in Tynie's hand before Bobby gathers Treena up closely. "She's got this.. Steve's fucked. TRUST ME!" Bobby consoles. Treena bawls while nodding, praying that Bobby was right, stammering out. "Speed dial 2 Babygirl." Tynie takes the phone to another part of the kitchen, hitting that button in wait of Steve picking up.

She's not delayed long and this is what Treena, Bobby and Steve all heard "This is NOT your "Baby!" This is her VERY protective sister! What the holy Bavarian Christfuck on a toothpick are you even on thinking she doesn't love you?! Steve, I have given you SEVERAL chances, forgiven SEVERE fuck ups on your part, and even opened my heart to you! I don't do that every Goddamned day! You fucked with MY sister's heart.. and I'm about to fuck with your legal future! The partnership arrangement is OFF! I am having Bobby call the bank IMMEDIATELY to claim that ANY transfers done on my practice's account by you, or that CANNOT be proven as done by me or Bobby were consented under FALSE PRETENSES.. you know FRAUD?! I am also having Bobby call every last one of my clients to make good and Goddamned sure they really DIDN'T need me while I was in Hawaii.. and if ANYTHING I said comes up true:Hope you like Jail Cells DICKWAD! I will see to it Treena is set for life, you sir are out of our family and lives on your fat ass!AS OF RIGHT NOW SHE'S DONE WITH YOU SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YA!"

Tynie then shuts Treena's phone down, pulls the battery out and slams it all to the kitchen bar howling "I'm replacing that motherfucker tomorrow!" Bobby knew what he had to do, as did Treena. The consoling hug broken off so they could manage everything yelled at Steve, Tynie sits back at the kitchen bar, imperially pissed off. Setting Tynie's requested drink before her, Treena says "Remind me to NEVER piss you off!" "Babygirl, I claimed some shit on your name.. forgive me." Tynie says still enraged. "You read my mind on that, so we're good." Handing Treena the Diet Soda, Tynie chugs the double scotch on the rocks. The glass is then slammed down almost hard enough to break.

Bobby saw that and boasted "STEVE'S FUCKED!" Treena and Tynie jump at that and ponder simultaneously "How?" "Well, Eddie at the bank saw suspicious attempts against Tynie's practice account done by Steve, freezing that until I called. The bank's prosecuting for attempted grand larceny and attempted embezzlement. As for my baby's clients, Steve actually spoke the truth. Oh, and in terms of Steve's career..yeah.. he got disbarred today. Apparently Eddie contacted Henry at the Bar Association and told him what I just found out. Don't worry ladies, Eddie says the bank's lawyers got this handled.. we do not appear. Treena, you are set for life. Eddie saw you on another account with Steve's name and was able to administratively drop him from that account. Technically he had to, given the pending charges against Steve and bank policy." Bobby elaborates. Treena and Tynie bellow at the same time "FUCKIN A!"

"Where do I live now? The house is in Steve's name, he told me."Treena worries. "That Satanic Testicle said WHAT?!" Tynie demanded. "Yeah, I asked to see the deed and he took swings at me." Treena says back. "Baby, in my office. The file cabinet, third drawer left hand side in back.. please." Tynie asks, her tone covered in rage. "On it!" Bobby fires back, racing out of the room. Inside ten minutes, Bobby returns, the requested file in hand. "Babygirl.. read this." Tynie advises, still pretty pissed off. "Steve's house is in.. your name?" Treena wonders, stunned. "YEP.. and I am having his ass forcibly removed by the cops right the fuck now! NO MAN tries to beat my sister and get rewarded for it!" "Umm Baby.. that's what took me so long." Bobby confesses. "Sista, take no offense in this..BOBBY I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!" Treena yells leaping from her seat and damn near knocking Bobby on his ass from the hug's force. "None taken." Tynie answers, mentally noting Treena's style.

After a few stuttered steps, Bobby's able to stand more upright. Treena asks "How'd you get it done so fast Bobby?" "All I did was tell them that there's a freshly disbarred attorney with access to guns is abusing a family member to a Retired MCS Detective. I also told them that my wife suspected he'd try to burn the house down while inside it in order to avoid capture." "Nice.." Tynie purrs approvingly. "Thank you Bobby!" Treena yips. "No sweat." Bobby answers guiding the ladies to the kitchen bar.

"Sista, call me crazy, but would you help me check this place over. Steve claimed to do that earlier, and something tells me Bobby and I may've been robbed." Tynie implores. "You're not crazy. I was just going to recommend that." Treena admits. Soon handed one of Treena's guns from her hip, Tynie follows Treena across the house. Going room-to-room together, the pair discover that Steve didn't rob Tynie and Bobby, and that nothing was out of place. In their absence, Bobby finishes making dinner, figuring the ladies would be back soon. Tynie and Treena return just as Bobby lays everything out on the kitchen table, saying "That Satanic Testicle got lucky!" "Satanic Testicle.. nice!" Bobby laughs .

"Treena, you are staying here. There's no way in hell I want you alone tonight. Oh, and you are eating like a damned horse too, something tells me the swings weren't the only way Steve abused you." Tynie plans. "How'd you know?" Treena asks. "Bobby.. I need my "Gonna need bail money"drink.." Tynie advises, her man obeying immediately. "She's been there herself. The drink request code is what you made her earlier." Bobby informs Treena. Instead of making just one, Bobby goes for two, handing Treena the second Diet Soda.

"Babygirl, you're safe here. Consider our home your sanctuary. I gotta duck out and make a phone call." Tynie educates as Bobby hands over his phone. Treena looks Bobby dead in the eyes and says meekly "Thanks." Tynie made the call with Treena inside earshot, adding felonies to Steve's growing rapsheet before hanging up. "Babygirl, do you have ANY idea what they do to ex-lawyers with Steve's reputation now for woman abuse?" Tynie poses. "No." "Yeah.. he won't last a year inside." Bobby tells Treena as his wife sits back down. "I love you two, and feel like shit for dropping this on your first night back." Treena apologizes.

"Sista, you are not steppin on toes here. Steve fucked with you, Royally. We WANT to know when shit like that hits." Tynie relays, Bobby nodding to back it. The three eat in silence from there, Tynie is seething with rage as one hand pets the back of the gun Treena loaned her which is clipped to her side. Bobby and Tynie chug the scotch simultaneously as Treena arises to clean up. "No way." Bobby says, handling that for the ladies right after. "I'm a bother." Treena cries. "Bullshit. You're my sister, and you'd do the same for me if the tables were turned." Tynie corrects.

Bobby comes back to them as that part of the conversation ends, saying "Treena, I know you're trying to be honorable here. You have no need to consider yourself anything but family to us. Steve's the one that's out.. not you." "Sista, give me the rings Steve gave you. I want them run for being stolen." Tynie admonishes, obtaining what she asked for as Treena just kept on nodding quietly. "Oh, and Treena.. sit back and enjoy the fireworks. When Tynie's being vengeful, sparks fly." Bobby gloats as his wife does what she intented.

Fifteen minutes later, Tynie boasts "Yeahh.. Steve's FUCKED! By the grace of God Treena didn't get pinched for receipt of stolen goods! We can't throw these out though, they're evidence!" "That Satanic Testicle!" Treena howls, finishing her soda in one gulp afterwards. "I think Steve has a new petname!" Tynie laughs vindictively. "Bobby, you were right. Sparks DO fly when my sista's on a revenge streak!" Treena brags. "He told ya!" Tynie giggles out, returning Treena's gun. "Trust her on this.." Bobby says in a singsong-ish voice.

The cops were already alerted that Treena and Tynie handled the rings, so when one shows to the door, those get handed over without incident. "Mrs. Goren, we arrested Steve. Had to, and not solely because of his charges from the ordeal with you and Treena. He was not only disbarred, but upon further investigation, had Federal warrants out for the same things he did to you. Oh, and we checked your Project. Everything's fine with that, the judge set it up without Steve's assistance. He lied to you about that." The officer advises.

"Officer, call me Tynie. Everyone else does. Oh and by the way.. how fast can you NAIL Steve for that last one?" Tynie states. "Already have Tynie, the judge saw to that twenty minutes ago. Here's my card, anything else with Steve comes up, call me." The officer informs before leaving, Tynie taking the card handed out. She locks up the house and yells "Tell me for the holy love of Christ Himself y'all heard that!" "YEP!" Treena and Bobby chime in together. Returning to the other pair, Tynie says in a vindictive voice "I love getting even!" "Girl, you specialize in it!" Treena brags. Bobby laughs, realizing that in her own right, Treena was telling the truth.

"I don't have a love anymore." Treena cries. "Baby, can you drive after the drinks?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, why?" Bobby answers. Pointing to Treena, Tynie says "Rape kit." Saying not a word Bobby gets his keys. Treena gave Tynie a look that said "How'd ya know?" "I didn't, just coverin all bases." Tynie answers as Bobby escorts them to his Jeep. Securing the home after they walk out, Bobby sees to it the ladies are in the Jeep in moments. Tynie held onto Bobby's phone with one hand, consolingly petting Treena's with the other.

"I'll cover the tickets, baby.. you floor it!" Tynie declares, Bobby complying at once. "Treena, was Sasha really OK when we were gone?" Tynie poses, trying to change the subject. "She's on bedrest, not much travel allowed.. but yes. I went with TreMarkis to all the doctor's appointments." Treena replies. "Girl, I owe ya for that one!" Tynie yips, Treena shaking her head. "No debts baby.." Bobby advises as they travel on.

Getting to the ER in record time, Bobby parks the Jeep as Tynie flies out. Escorting Treena inside, every staffer hears "Tynie Goren, Attorney At Law! My client needs a rape kit STAT! I WILL SUE TIL THIS PLACE IS SHUT THE FUCK DOWN IF WE WAIT LONG!" Treena is rushed into a room and that kit is done inside half an hour, which appeases Tynie. The employee who did the kit asks "Are you Flyin Tynie?" "Listen Dickwad, I am NOT here for me. You did the kit right?!" Tynie demands, getting a nod. "Then let me get the results and sign my client the holy fuck outta here!" Tynie yowls, being handed what she declared. "THANK YA JESUS!" Tynie yelps, showing Treena that she's not pregnant and has no STD's.

Leaving the ER, Treena says in Tynie's ear "Oh, and your trophy.. I sent it to TreMarkis's. I signed for it and had it re-shipped so Steve wouldn't fuck with it. As for your other legal issues, yeah.. I called in a favor from a military bud gone lawyer. Her name's Dayna, and she has us all as clients. I claimed we were related, and told her of your codes with flipping people off and handshakes." "NICE!" Tynie applauds, guiding Treena into the Jeep. "Baby, we are switchin spots.. trust me." Bobby learns as Tynie goes for the driver's seat. "I always do." Bobby mutters, going to console Treena without another peep.

The next thing Treena learns is Tynie can drive like a professional racecar driver, the Jeep's gas pedal completely floored. The couple's home arrived at inside ten minutes, Tynie parks the Jeep and all three leave it in the driveway after their doors shut. Bobby whisked Treena to the home first, knowing that's what Tynie wanted without it being discussed.

"Oh, and sista.. your phone ain't the only thing I am replacin tomorrow." Tynie mentions. "No way sis. I will replace my own wardrobe, call that on my honor code." Treena tells Tynie as all three are soon inside. "By the way, why'd you take out the battery?" Treena wonders. "Oh that.. aw geez.. my phone died.. I couldn't answer it because my battery wouldn't hold a charge." Tynie answers in the "Innocent wife" tone. "You ARE Good!" Treena brags. "Told ya." Bobby gloats as they all go to the living room to chill.

Treena took the recliner, Bobby and Tynie the couch. "Oh, and if you two even try to withhold love displays before me.. I'll tickle you both shitless!" Treena declares. Laughing at that, Tynie says for both "Fair enough!" Bobby goes for broke, kissing his wife as if they hadn't seen each other in days. "Someday, I will have that... for real." Treena whispers. Tynie caught that and tries to end the kiss, only to have Bobby push it further. "You read my mind brother." Treena mutters. The affection lasting mutually until Tynie and Bobby can barely breathe, they wind up separating from it.

"I already know, Sasha and TreMarkis aren't to learn a damn thing..yet." Treena yips, looking right at Tynie. "You read my mind." Tynie answers as Bobby sees tearstreaks on Treena's face. "Go to him Babygirl. Those lips and that ass are mine. Let him console you." Tynie admonishes. Treena confusedly obeys, Bobby soon again holding her. "You heard the woman.." Bobby soothes just as Treena was starting to object. "Stay here you two." Tynie tells them, going for Treena's gun. Obtaining the one off Treena's hip without disturbing her much, Tynie stands at the door with it drawn and ready to use in a second. "I know what she's doing.." Bobby tells Treena calmly.

Waiting by the front door for under twenty minutes, a female that Treena did NOT know comes banging on it. Tynie looks at her man and points in the direction of her office with the hand not holding a firearm. Treena's lost until Bobby says "Follow me.." Seconds later, it becomes Tynie and that other female alone in that part of Tynie's home. The door is slowly opened by Tynie's free hand, the gun trained at the other woman's point blank shot ranges. "So much as Flinch and die heifa!" Tynie yowls. Thinking she's full of shit, the other woman blinks. Two bullets to the chest later, Tynie makes good on her word. Discovering the other woman was more armed than half the NRA afterwards, Tynie senses she won't be charged. Cops abounding Tynie's land in moments, she gives a statement repeatedly. The dead body bagged and carted off, Tynie's free to go, no charges to worry about.

Securing her home again, Tynie then flies in the direction of her man, the gun holstered en route. "This is gonna sound nuts, but I'm actually getting used to taking out assholes that try to fuck with me and my family on my land!" She brags to Treena and Bobby upon seeing them. Treena goes to get her gun back and learns "By the way, no charges. I wasn't even asked whose gun this is!" "NICE!" Treena gloats as Bobby grabs up his wife. "I wish you didn't have to get used to that.." He pines. "Baby, no. I said that as a way to further tell Treena she's safe here." Tynie clarifies.

Hearing that, Treena adds "I sensed that's where she was goin with it." "Treena, we are chillin in the sauna... all three of us!" Tynie plans, leading the way. "She spoils us rotten doesn't she?" Treena asks Bobby. "Yeah.. but we do her the same way." Bobby returns. "I heard that.." Tynie chimes in using a singsong voice. Once in the sauna room, Bobby's phone gets loaded in the special chamber. All three downdress and start doing as Tynie intented:Chillin in the sauna. Treena sees Tynie and Bobby being rather chaste with their love displays, clearing her throat before mentioning "Sista, if I had a man as wonderful as Bobby I sure as fuck wouldn't deny him proper affections!" Shrugging simultaneously, the couple obeys what Treena referred to for a short while. "Thank you God for bringing me these two. They saved me tonight, and just don't know it yet. I am safe here, and it's all thanks to them." Treena prays.

The couple hears that and breaks off their kiss abruptly. "Sista.. say that shit again?" Tynie poses, getting Treena's prayer repeated. Before Tynie can literally leap into a rage, Bobby holds her close and says "Steve's fucked, you took someone else linked to him out. Treena's OK." "Bobby, thank you." Treena says lowly, learning "No problem." "Their paradise is my sanctuary.. wow.." Treena realizes. "Treena.. you're a fuckin GENIUS!" Tynie yelps, causing Bobby to end the hold at once. Going for Bobby's phone, Tynie calls the officer and lathers Steve with several conspiracy to commit murder charges and the names of who she saw Steve affiliated with. Noting it all, the officer declares that Tynie, Treena,and Bobby are NOT to appear before hanging up. Tapping her fingertips together with an evil smirk on her face, Tynie broadcasts that yet again she got revenge. Treena's lost once more, only to have Bobby translate "Remember what I said about Steve lasting a year inside?Yeah.. cut that by about eleven and a half months. I know that look and fingertap.." "THANK YOU SISTA!" Treena yells. "It's no sweat." Tynie answers, the evil look remaining.

"I've never fucked a genius..."Treena blurts. "I didn't know testicles could be Satanic!" Bobby follows, both trying to lighten the mood. "The rant I did earlier.. EPIC!" Tynie boasts, all three erupting in laughs. Their laughter ends slowly, Treena soon having a lost and confused look on her face. "What's up? Need my baby to go back on her revenge streak?" Bobby asks."No man, thanks. I don't get it, how could he do this shit to me?" Treena wonders. "Sista, as of less than an hour ago, he basically did it to himself. Yeah you were involved, and I wish that wasn't the case. However, with the SLEW of felonies Steve's now facing with NO MONEY for a lawyer and given he was arrested at night he may just get the SHITTIEST public defender out there.. so he's fucked more times than a crackwhore on the first of the month!" Tynie explains. "God, I LOVE how Tynie talks!" Treena yips happily. "Baby.. there is no "may" about the public defender thing..Treena isn't the only one who called in a favor." Bobby informs. "Bobby, oh my god.." Tynie trails off. "For family, anything I can do.. I will." Bobby brags, seeing the stunned look on both the ladies' faces.

The three then set to redress and leave the sauna, having had time to relax and get in a couple laughs. "Tell me our coffee maker still works." Tynie concerns. "Unh Unh sista, I know where you just went with that. I was gonna ask if it's ok that I have my pieces on me in your guest room." Treena interjects. "Not literally when you sleep is fine with us." Bobby finalizes. They make it back to the living room when Treena frets "Sista, tell me you told the cops Steve didn't let me sleep much." "Girl, I called Steve everything this side of Satan's left testicle abuse wise to the officer.. LITERALLY." Tynie educates. "You are amazing!" Treena yelps before Bobby can. "Treena, We do NOT care HOW late it is. If you need us for ANYTHING.. wake us up.." Bobby adds. "Planned on that." Treena absolves, hugging them before scoring up her guns and going to bed.

Tynie watched every move Treena made, as did Bobby, both silently praying. Treena soon gone from their sight, Tynie at last bawls like mad in Bobby's arms, him hearing "I hated snapping like that in front of Treena, but I had to. She needed visual evidence that I would do as I said about the ripping assholes thing. As for everything else I did, it was instinct. Thank you Baby for puttin up with my drill seargeant attitude. She needed us tonight, desperately. Baby.. why did she endure that shit?!" "We did right by her.. as for your other question I don't know." Bobby tells her. "I sense you feel bad for bringin Steve into our lives.. don't. He gave us Treena, and we gave him justice." Tynie cries. "Damn, you ARE good.." Bobby commends, petting his wife's back. "Learned from the Master.." Tynie sobbed. Saying nothing else, Bobby kept stroking Tynie's back as they stood together."Lover.. thank you for extending the safe haven beyond me." Tynie tells him, patiently calming down. "Like I said to Treena, for family.. anything."Bobby replies, guiding his wife to the bedroom.

In the heat of it all, Tynie had yet to check her levels, and he knew it. Pulling his phone from her gently, Tynie is soon laid onto the bed. Her arms outstretched for him, Bobby checks his wife's sugars. Tynie's decent on that, and the kit is repacked and set to his end table. His phone charging afterwards, Bobby goes to get hers from the catch-all bag. "I know you need me baby, I'm coming." Bobby swears as everything that is usually on his endtable gets returned there. All three phones are charging before Tynie's gathered up into Bobby's arms, her again using the dexterity of her feet to cover them up. A deep and wild kiss shared, Tynie and Bobby are soon sleeping rather hard. The way today was twisted, that much was predictable.

Thanks to Treena's diligence, Tynie learned that everyone who really mattered to the couple truly is alright. Their phones didn't go off, although Bobby's was used quite a bit. The heavenly observers followed Tynie's lead in terms of excommunicating Steve, and the way Tynie and Bobby got wind of that was a peace flowing around them. They hoped Treena felt it too, but really didn't wish to disturb her. Steve will get his soon enough, as everyone else who Tynie and Bobby love will discover later. Tynie's considering Bobby's arms a sanctuary and safe haven was unintentionally prophetic. She didn't know it when those words left her lips, but in a way they were proved truthful. All Tynie and Bobby can do now is be together and keep silently praying to those watching above for Treena to sleep through the night.

A sanctuary and safe haven claim made real in a sense, family got backed, and all in the same day..


	63. 63

Title: Positive Aftermaths

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine. This one continues from Sanctuary

* * *

Tynie and Bobby slept rather hard through the night, as did Treena after they saved her from Steve. Awakening first, Tynie leans up from the side by side snuggle to kiss her man. Meeting her lips with his, Bobby is happy to be bathing in the love shared. Other than the enjoying moans leaving both their voices is heard until this affection splits off. "Morning Tiger." She purrs. "Morning Love Kitten." Bobby answers as they sit up at the same time. Reaching for her kit, Tynie glances at the screens to all three of their phones, seeing no alerts on any of them she mutters "Hope it stays that way." Her levels checked and found as decent, the kit is repacked and laid back down. "I know my baby's worried about Treena, truthfully, I am too." Bobby notices as his wife bearhugs him.

A knock on their bedroom door comes, Tynie yelping "Come in!" On the other side of the door was the one Tynie and Bobby concerned over, all smiles. "We were just worrying about you!" Tynie admits. "To steal one of your lines sis.. I am fucking golden!" Treena answers, heading for the duffle bag. "Sis.." Bobby intrudes. "You two kick back, I got this. Consider my doing your laundry a gratitude gift.. after last night." Treena plans. "Nicely executed…" Tynie giggles, Bobby agreeing with a nod. Treena leaving the room, dufflebag in hand in silence, the couple is soon alone again.

"She didn't have to.." Bobby trails off. "Baby, do you forget the symbolism of the gratitude gift?" Tynie wonders, getting him to shake his head. They get out of bed together from there, Tynie plotting in the back of her mind. Bobby sees the look declaring as much in her eyes and says nothing as they trek across the house. "Oh, and I left kit and phones back in our room on purpose." Tynie confesses as they hit the kitchen. "And that purpose is what now?" Bobby wonders. "Oh gee, we're about to go phone shopping. Damn, we need one of ours replaced, and we left it at home. We brought my sister to get hers replaced too.. " Tynie declares in the "Innocent wife" voice.

"You premeditating little minx!" Bobby applauds. "Yeah, I have my moments. I thought you knew that, Mr. "When my baby's on a vengeance streak, sparks fly." Tynie snarks. Sitting down at the kitchen bar after saying that, all Tynie hears are giggles emanating from Bobby. "Yeah.. you walked right into that one!" Treena yelps, announcing her presence. Joining Tynie at the kitchen bar, Treena whispers "Your gratitude gift may take a couple hours." "Sis, I have a plan. After we eat, you two follow my lead. We will handle what you mentioned after getting back." Tynie replies. "Before you ask sis, she's only dominant toned at this hour when she senses we're about to encounter an asshole." Bobby adds in, making their meal. "Treena, we are having all four of our numbers changed. The phones we have now are also getting totally replaced. I have reasons for that, none of which I think I need to explain." Tynie interjects. Catching that, Bobby purrs "Nicely executed." Nodding, Treena leaves her seat to take over, basically demanding "Bobby, you go join your wife!" He does, and the couple erupts in laughter at Treena trying her hand at Tynie's dominant tone.

"That was awesome!" Tynie yips as the meal is presented them. Tynie gets up and says "We're family, but you are a guest sis. Sit by my man and trust me!" "I always trust you sis." Treena answers, complying as they eat in a further silence. Leaning across the bar, Tynie mutters "Sista.. one of your guns.. NOW!" Handing that over, Treena and Bobby see Tynie fly across the house and go for the front door. Treena's gun clipped to her right hip, Tynie opens it when a knock is heard. Looking over her shoulder, Treena says "Sista, stand down. That's Dayna."

A thin blonde standing before Tynie starts nodding, as Tynie mutters "Aw jeez.. I'm sorry." "Hell after last night, I'd be doin the same shit!" Dayna answers, being welcomed in. Locking the house behind Dayna, Tynie yelps "I like her!" Treena waves the two other ladies over, getting Dayna and Tynie to come back to the kitchen. "Sup sis?" Treena asks Dayna. "Tynie, Bobby, Treena, you and your family are SET until the next life! Turns out I was able to add to Steve's other former employees to his TROUGE of pending felonies, and I hope ya know what I mean by that." Dayna informs. "Dayna, you kick ass!" Tynie yips, actually hugging her lawyer.

Confused by that, Dayna fires a look to Treena who whispers "Handshakes mean start lawsuits.. remember?" "Oh yeah.. blonde moment!" Dayna chirps as Tynie releases her. "You eat yet?" Bobby asks Dayna, getting a nod. Tynie, Treena and Bobby then rush to finish, only to learn from Dayna "Treena, you aren't the one standing by for the installers. I am. You three go out and have fun, get shit done.. whatever." "Baby, give her a key." Tynie requests. "Tynie, you got that backwards. I'll be giving you keys later." Dayna corrects, everyone laughing afterwards. Shortly after the laughs end, Dayna wonders "Wait.. I represent THE Tynie Goren?" "Yep." Tynie answers, seeing her lawyer's jaw hit the floor. "I'm not as high strung as our haters will have you believe. In fact, from now on if you get wind of that shit even as a rumor, I want it tracked down. Once you do that, sue the holy fuck out of everyone linked to it!" Tynie informs Dayna, getting back. "Planned on that much!"

Everything with the meal finished, Tynie breaks from her lawyer to clean up. "Is she always.." Dayna asks Bobby. "When it comes to us and our family.. what you just saw was TAME." Bobby answers. Looking at her new client practically race to get everything cleared up, Dayna makes a note to do all she can to remain on Tynie's good side. Going back to her man's side, Tynie snares Bobby up by the hip with her right arm. "We'll be back.." Bobby tells Dayna and Treena, leading his wife back to get her diabetic kit. "Baby, it's alright. Trust Treena's judgement on Dayna.. please.." Bobby asks as they get to their room again. "Ok baby, I am just reeling from how Steve did us all." Tynie confesses. Being in there just long enough to get her kit, or so Tynie thinks, Bobby snares the phones with his left arm and pockets them. "I see where you're going with that.." Tynie slurs out happily as they trek back to Treena.

"Guys, Dayna wants us taking her ride. She's having all of ours checked, and has even gotten TreMarkis a rental for Sasha incase of medical appointments." Treena educates. "Sweet, thanks Dayna." Bobby answers for both. Treena notices Tynie hasn't said word one since getting back to her, and Bobby mouths "Later." "Dayna, you know what to do." Treena relays as they leave, her having Dayna's keys.

Arriving at a very nice SUV, Tynie's impressed and giggles "Dayna has good taste." The three hop in, with Treena behind the wheel as Tynie realizes she still has Treena's gun. Bobby takes it off her hip, sliding the gun into a chamber between their seats. "Yeah, we get that later." He says. "I take it sista's still pissed about what the Satanic Testicle did to us." Treena guesses. "Damn!" Tynie yips, basically admitting it. They don't say much until getting back to Terry's, Tynie taking over from there. A few moments of conversation and four phones replaced later, they wait for the new numbers to take effect. Terry tells Bobby and Tynie that they still don't pay for three of the phones, given a prior deal,as Treena waits to ask him something. Terry's questioned about the best deal for the ultimate package by Treena, only to get it right after. Everything signed for and the new numbers effective, Bobby fires off a text to everyone letting them know that the couple changed numbers due to an asshole getting the old ones. Telling him all are just fine and being grateful for the word they got in a reply, Bobby again pockets two of the phones. Tynie scored hers back from him to pocket it before they go back to Dayna's SUV. Walking them out, Terry mutters "Lord, do something. I'm tired of hearing that wonderful woman keeps getting messed with." Tynie freezes as that hits her ears, spinning about to thank Terry. Treena and Bobby wait for her, then they all hop in and drive back to Tynie's. Treena scores back her gun from the chamber Bobby put it in before they get out, only to watch Tynie check for damages to the ride. Unknown to her, Dayna saw that and walks right up to the three of them. "Thanks. Everything's good and I mean that to cover your cars too, here's your keys. I gotta go, courtdates due to who you call the Satanic Testicle. Yeah.. Treena told me." They learn as Dayna leaves.

Entering the home, Tynie sees the security system rivals those for the feds as Bobby locks up behind Treena and she. "HOT DAMN!" Tynie yells, checking the system further. "I knew she'd like it!" Treena giggles. Bobby then guides his wife back to the couch as Treena says "I'll meet y'all in here in about twenty." Ducking away, Treena goes to handle the laundry, returning just as she said. Chillin in the recliner beside them, Treena overhears Tynie apologize "You were right babe. I should trust Dayna, and I'm sorry for not noticing that sooner." "Sis, you reacted just as anyone else would have. Bobby'd tell ya the same thing, had I not interrupted him!" Treena shoots back, Bobby nodding.

"Hey, Treena..feel like owning a house?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah!"Treena exclaims, causing Bobby to go get the forms from last night after breaking the snuggle. Handing those to his wife, Tynie tells Treena where to sign. Once the ink dries, Tynie says "Congrats!" "Oh and before you EVEN go there.. I am remodeling that son-of-a bitch myself!" Treena declares, just as Tynie opened her mouth again. Bobby realizes the couple doesn't have Dayna's number and raids both their pockets for their phones. Treena corrects that silently, returning the devices once that's done. "Did Dayna call Steve Satanic Testicle?" Tynie laughs. "Yep!" Bobby and Treena chuckle back. "Now sis, you do not have to stay to finish the laundry. I got it from here." Bobby lets out. "Thanks guys, for it all." Treena says as she gets up to leave. "How'd my baby know?" Tynie wonders. "Oh Gee, the ladies all act like you." Bobby answers in a giddy tone. The couple is then walking Treena out, Bobby slipping Treena her new phone, as Tynie says "Now sista, you know the rules. ANY shit hits at ANY hour.. we get called!" "Absolutely."Treena says, later driving off.

The couple are alone afterwards, Tynie locking up behind Treena with Bobby at her hip. "Lover, I didn't mean to seem like such a tigress ready to strike." Tynie apologizes. "You don't need to be sorry for that, Treena was right." Bobby confirms, leaning in to his wife's ear before whispering "Seeing that was hot!" Giggling as she blushed, Tynie said nothing else as he leads her towards the Jacuzzi tub. Tynie is enamoured with her man's chivalry, the giggles not ending til they get to that room.

Disrobing together, Tynie starts the tub's jets just as Bobby did yesterday. Settling in first, she pulls her hubby beside her with a huge smile. "So seeing me all ready to raise hell is a turn on, huh?" She wonders. "Ohh hell yeahh."Bobby slurs out gently as they wash each other down. Kicking back in the jets afterwards, Tynie mutters "Same with you.." "Babylove, you get to relax today. I know you like it when we do things for each other, but I want my Love Kitten to have a day off." Bobby tells her. Tynie sees the lost pup look grace Bobby's expression, so protesting that does not happen. The two get out of the tub together, Tynie before Bobby, as he shuts the jets down. Drying each other off, they go for the outfits just worn.

Once dressed, Bobby gathers his wife into a very tight threshold carry. "You meant business!" She giggles, enjoying the power display around her. "When it comes to you, I always have." Bobby lets out modestly. "My Tiger, I meant that not to hurt you. I was saying in a different way that you just impressed me again." Tynie clarifies as Bobby lays her back first onto the couch. "I knew that." Bobby chirps, his eyes saying differently. "Come here.." Tynie pleads, reaching out for her man. "Damnit I gotta STOP hurting you!" She cries as Bobby holds her. "Tigress, you really didn't hurt me. I just misunderstood at first… seriously." Tynie heard a petname Bobby's not used in a great while, taking that as corroboration of his seriousness.

"You know this means my King gets a day off soon, right?" Tynie whispers, her man again nodding. Laying her back slowly, Bobby feels Tynie pet all the way down his arms after having her hands on his shoulders when they most recently talked. "Ohhh hell yeahhh.." She mutters in a perky voice. "Thank you my Queen…" Bobby relays, pecking Tynie's lips. He leaves the room walking backwards to make good on what he told Treena. That chore only takes moments, and he winds up stashing everything away before meeting back with Tynie.

She sees him standing at her feet by the couch, halfway compacting her frame so Bobby could sit down. "I love you my King, but I don't want you exhausting yourself in the name of my having a day off." Tynie admonishes. Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and lets out a short whimper with a slice of sadness to his face. "Baby.." Tynie peeps. "You deserve this." Bobby relays. "Ohhh.. alright. I get to do you the same way on your day off then."Tynie relents, getting her man to smile broadly. Grabbing him up closer to her, Tynie blurts "A woman could get used to all these positive aftermaths." "That was my plan." Bobby admits. "Thank you my King.." Tynie answers happily. Trying to lay his head onto her shoulder, Tynie gets diverted when Bobby goes for broke with a kiss. Tynie replies in kind to Bobby's kiss, both grateful to be seated in it's duration. Slowly pulling away from that, Bobby wraps Tynie's arms with his, every inch of hers trailed by his hands. "Sexy…" He purrs, eyeing her over. Tynie's right hand slowly trails her hair as a blush plasters her cheeks, her muttering softly "Thanks."

The next thing she feels is Bobby again raiding her pockets, everything in them lined to the coffee table. "My Love Kitten does not worry about that today." He says with a giggly smile, Tynie seeing it all. Taking a shot to lean her head to his shoulder, Tynie lines her lips with Bobby's right ear before saying gently "You always know how to make me purr." Blushing as his hand goes behind his neck, Bobby yips "Thanks." Tynie saw every move of that, and says "You're so cute when you blush. Never saw the whole hand to your neck thing before.." "You're not the only one with new moves lovie." Bobby answers.

Tynie reaches her arms around to Bobby's neck, rubbing it after she frees his hand. "I'm fine.." Bobby tells her. "Talk about the understatement of the millennium!" Tynie yelps back, continuing the massage. Relenting as she did that, Bobby blushed and giggled at Tynie's last remark,enjoying everything. Moans of grateful relaxation leave Bobby's lips, as Tynie realizes "I knew it." Tynie's hands then removed from Bobby's neck, she calls out "So how's my Sugar today?" "Perfect. After all, I do have my Sweetness in my arms." Bobby answers. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps. Her frame aligned to his, with Bobby's right arm wrapped around Tynie's hips, nothing else between them is said.

The next thing they hear is a shrill ringing, Bobby reaching out to answer it. Learning Treena gave Dayna their number and that Dayna was able to ruin the careers of everyone who ever worked with Steve excluding Treena, Bobby thanks her before hanging up. "Baby, Dayna really DOES kick ass!" Bobby gloats. "Do Tell!" Tynie requests, giddier than a Valley Girl with her dad's platinum credit card. "Yeahh.. Steve ain't the only one who's fucked. Dayna was able to nail everyone EXCEPT TREENA who worked with him." Bobby informs, emphasizing that Tynie's sister was in the clear. "Fuckin A!" Tynie celebrates. "My Lovie-bear needs a massage.." Tynie chides gigglingly afterwards. "Later my Sweet." Bobby answers, giving her one instead. All Bobby heard was Tynie moaning out as relaxation overtook the tensions in her body. "I knew it.." He mutters, Tynie being spun about so that every inch of her person was rubbed down.

Slinking up so she can do as she said, Tynie doesn't even have to tell her man to lay against the couch. "I know it's my day off, but there's no way in hell I was gonna totally chill knowing my man needed this." Tynie confesses, her husband being massaged from there. "I know that.." Bobby giggles as his wife gets every tense spot handled like a bar bouncer tossing out a drunken asshole.

Tynie's applause was just what she gave Bobby: moans of relaxation, and before long she was back to sitting at his hip. Sliding herself against him, Tynie says delicately while pulling Bobby's arms over her "I'm sorry that I didn't give you the opportunity to be the Badass Protector earlier." "Baby, you actually did. You had no idea who Dayna was til after Treena said something, and after last night I sensed you wanted me to keep eyes on Treena as you went to the door." Bobby corrects. Gazing upon him with loving awe, Tynie says back "I love how you think!" Showing her the same look he got, Bobby says "All in the name of loving you."

"Bobby.." Tynie purrs, her body being gathered up against him tighter than she set up. "I noticed my Queen didn't kick back after getting a massage.. why is that?" Bobby worries. "I wanted my King to be relaxed too. You had a lot of tension in your neck and I wanted to make damned sure I got rid of all that." Tynie absolves. "I would have waited." Bobby tells her. "Nonsense, you're giving me a day off. That rubdown was a way to thank you." Tynie fires back. "Being precocious, are we?" Bobby laughs. "In the name of loving you.. yes!" Tynie replies giggling. "Ty-baby…" Bobby mutters as he curtly stops the laughter, taking in her reply rather seriously. "Yes, Bobby-bear.. what is it?" She asks, no longer giggling. "I'm just amazed. I have the greatest woman alive as my wife." Bobby confesses. "As I have the greatest husband alive." Tynie confirms.

Laying against him, Tynie purrs like a kitten as her man envelops her with his muscles flexing. "Ya know what I can't believe?" Tynie wonders, before continuing "I have this great life, a hubby more wondrous than words, and it all happened on a fluke." "I wouldn't call that happening on a fluke baby, more like fate. You deserve everything, as I know I do. I say that because my woman would tell me so." Bobby elates. "You've read me.. again." Tynie gloats as her man whisks her towards their room. "Wanna make my baby purr in a different way.." He mutters as they clear the house. "Ohhh.." Tynie slurs out excitedly.

Soon settling his wife onto the bed, Bobby takes his time getting her naked. "Yeahhh baby.." Tynie cheers lustingly. He arrives at her nub, kissing it gingerly before Tynie's feasted upon. Time taken in that much, Tynie writhes in pure want. Moaning to antagonize his moves, she lets out her sheer need. Bobby doesn't speed up, instead he takes seemingly forever enjoying his wife's essence. She climaxes as he flitters his tongue inside her, that being lapped up by Bobby as if he were fresh out of the desert seeking water. "Made my baby purr.." He gloats, arising from her core.

Bobby kneels on the bed next to her, Tynie returning every intimate favor she got, nowhere near rushing through them. Feeling him explode in her mouth, Tynie slurps it up just as he did her juices. The force of Bobby's climax causes him to get weak in the knees, Tynie laying him down beside her. Guiding his arm around her, Tynie is all a glow as Bobby hears "When my King wants to.. just let me know." "More like when we both want to.." Bobby corrects as they snuggle in bed. Tynie reaches an arm to provide Bobby with a few pillows, noticing he didn't have any under his head. Continuing her precociousness, Tynie lays against a small part of the pillows she got Bobby. He sees that and reaches away from her to get Tynie some pillows of her own. "My Queen does not risk hurting just so we are close." Bobby informs as Tynie settles onto what he gave. "Nor does my King." She says gently as the two relax entangled in each other's arms.

Watching over her, Bobby sees just how content Tynie has been made by him as a glow is discovered gracing her cheeks. "Damn I got it good!" She slurs out in a low and giddy voice. "You mean we do.." Bobby answers, leaning his lips to her cheek. Giggling as the return of stubble to Bobby's cheeks tickles her, Tynie yips out "Yes." Pulling her closer to him, Bobby not only sees the contentment on Tynie's face, he can feel it as she breathes. "Later baby.. trust me.." Tynie declares. "You read my mind…" Bobby relates as they spend time alone together.

Bobby starts lathering his wife with flittering kisses, his lips trailing down Tynie everywhere he can reach. Given the fact she was on her side, Tynie actually made it easier for him in a sense, while plotting to get Bobby right back. Soon as Bobby gets down by her feet, Tynie pulls away and says "No dice on that lover." Before he can give a mock hurt look, Tynie conforms herself to give him the same styled kisses as she got, thusly knocking Bobby on his back. "You didn't see THAT coming now did ya?" Tynie snarks,going back to giving the affections. "No I didn't, but I loved it!" He replies, their lips meeting afterwards briefly.

Tynie's happy to be with her man, yet restless since she hasn't relaxed like this in quite a while. Bobby senses the latter part and wonders "How do I get my lovely to stay relaxing?" Resting against him, Tynie fires back "Let me feel those muscles baby.." Complying, Bobby has his wife in a very tight hold as what Tynie sought out happens. She wilts against him elatedly as that transpires, soon falling totally asleep. Bobby slithers out of the hold and sets Tynie's head to his pillows. Knowing she likes to be around his scent when he leaves, Tynie again shows it with a loud sigh. Quietly dressing, Bobby has a few surprises in store for her, and the time to set them all up is now. Treena's pretty busy with her new house, as for the others between date days and keeping eyes on Sasha, they are booked too. Bobby got wind of that was by scoring away his phone to text them while his woman napped. "How long has it been since my baby was woke up with roses in a vase being given?" Bobby mutters. "I don't think you've done that one.." Tynie answers in her sleep. "SHIT!" Bobby yips. "I love you Bobby." Tynie purrs, playing it all off.

True to what Bobby muttered, after that he darts out of the room as Tynie kept sleeping. Everything they'd unwittedly discussed in his hands, Bobby slinks onto the bed behind her. Reaching his left arm over her frame, Bobby whispers "Love you Tynie." Sputtering her eyes open, Tynie sees two dozen longstemmed red roses already in a vase. "Bobby…" She cries excitedly, taking the vase from him. The scent of those roses is intoxicating, even moreso to Tynie for the love they represent. "Now I gotta do something just as sweet for my King.. we ARE equals." Tynie mentions, setting the vase down. "You always do, just by loving me." Bobby tells her, getting a chain of sighs as his answer.

"Before my baby sets to worrying, everyone's fine. There are several date days going on and Sasha already has people watching over her." Bobby relates, gently taking the vase so that Tynie can sit up. The roses are set to her endtable and fed before Tynie knows it. "You're amazing." Tynie commends, pecking Bobby's lips before getting dressed. Sitting back as he waited, Bobby gives his woman a look that yells of dedication and love. "Come here Casanova.." Tynie purrs, causing him to leap to her side. The only phone on them being his, Tynie says "We don't worry about those going off today.. unless the shit hits the fan."

Their day already being more than half over, Bobby's face loses it's glow for a second. "Baby, don't… I've had a great one. I know my Bobby-bear will give me more days like this too." Tynie confronts with a big smile. "As my Ty-babe will me." Bobby replies, the two again leaving their room. Tynie thinks they will be cuddling on the couch, only to be charioted towards the front door. "My baby.. how long's it been since you've gone on a shopping spree.. just for you?" Bobby wonders. "Oh jeez.. a while." Tynie answers, her man setting her down to let them out of the house. The new keys on Bobby's Jeep ring, that winds up being the ride they take after Bobby locks up. Walking to that vehicle side-by-side, Bobby's ears are inundated with Tynie giggling. Getting in together, the two soon drive off as Bobby insists Tynie relax all the way there.

The mall was hit rather hard by Tynie, who kept the bags all to herself, or at least tried to. Bobby saw his woman was basically covered in shopping bags, and took each one off of her. "I don't want my King.." Tynie worries, trailing off. Leaning his lips to her ear Bobby reminds "You forget what I gotta keep up." Leaving the mall and loading the Jeep, Tynie waits for her man in the passenger seat, knowing he'd not let her drive today. The Jeep's trunk loaded, Bobby proves Tynie's knowledge as they head for home. Parking the Jeep, Tynie hops out to try and aid her man in carrying things inside. "Unh Unh sexy.. that's my job." Bobby says, catching his wife go for the bags. Snaring away his keys, Tynie plots to let them in to the house. Making good on that much, she then locks up behind both and tails Bobby to their room. Laying all the bags down, Bobby hears "Who said my man couldn't enjoy the view when I wear this stuff?" "Oooh.. no one.." Bobby purrs in anticipation.

She scores up one of the bags and darts into her closet from there, something for him planned. "You relax hottie.." She yells happily to Bobby who obeys at once. In the new getup, Tynie struts all the way to the edge of the bed where he was seated. "Unnh baby.. dayum!" Bobby howls as she pushes him onto the mattress. Acting like a tigress on the prowl, Tynie shows him what's on her mind without saying it. Lusty growls leave her lips, Bobby's outfit basically torn off of him. Keeping his eyes squarely on her, Bobby doesn't disappoint in terms of getting aroused. Her frame raised just above him,Tynie strips out of what she just put on, figuring it should be spared for another time.

Tynie glares into Bobby's eyes and before he knew it, she was riding him hard. "Tigress needs this.." She yowls out, Bobby grunting back "Get yours baby!" Every jump she gives is matched by more bulging by him, both feeling it all. Broken screams of need leave Tynie's lips, declaring what she said was quite the understatement. Holding his wife onto him by her thighs, Bobby decides not to claw Tynie this time. Keeping perfect time with Tynie, Bobby bucks to match her every move.

"Dayum Bobby..Unnh.. you're HUGE!"Tynie howls, his erection decimating the walls of her core. "It's all yours.." Bobby answers between grunts, neither near climax just yet. Tynie has total charge of this romp, Bobby following her lead. Reaching a hand behind her, Tynie pets by her man's cajones, causing Bobby to groan. The hand reached back brought around, Tynie then starts petting down Bobby's chest. Their sex didn't stop in that, Bobby loving his wife's new moves. Giving each other another glare, the two admit nearing orgasm without saying so. Tynie arrives first, Bobby's name yelled as long and loud as she could. Keeping the trend of following her lead, Bobby reverses everything he just heard, exploding inside Tynie. Gingerly lying atop him as she started to ride her climax out, Tynie brags "You made me purr baby.." His arms around her rather tightly, Bobby answers "You rocked me baby.." Their releases were mutually harsh, Tynie and Bobby resting as they were until those were settled.

"I'm sorry it wasn't as long as my baby deserves." Bobby apologizes. "I don't worry about that, my Bobby always satisfies me.."Tynie relates. "You haven't called me that in.." Bobby realizes. "A while, I know. Sorry about that.." Tynie answers. "Now my Tynie, there's no need for sorry. We already arranged to tell each other how we feel more often." Bobby amends as they set to get up. Their hold dissolved in that, Tynie and Bobby slip into something to wear. Awaiting her man, Tynie has no idea what they will do next. "Yeah… I was thinkin about having dinner ordered in, cuddling with my Sexy Mama.."Bobby mutters as they join up at the hip. Leaning herself more into him, Tynie gives her answer to that plan without a word as Bobby escorts her to the couch.

Tynie is guided on first, splaying her arms out for Bobby as she sat. "Awww.." He chirps, learning "I will never get enough of holding you." Settling into her embrace, Bobby says back "Nor I you." What Tynie didn't know is Bobby already ordered dinner, doing so with the arm not around her as they walked across the house. "You've given me the world.. I love you." They say together before kissing.

The affection shared is interrupted by a knock at the door, Bobby tapping his wife to be let up. Tynie allows that, and as her man opens the door hears from Little Man "Aunt Tynie!" Discovering Little Man can seriously move, Tynie doesn't have much time to prepare for the ensuing hug, her asking "I missed you too. How ya been?" Tariyu laughs and says "Really good. I don't have a love yet, but Grandfather says that's not the case because I have bad timing." "You mean it isn't time yet." Tynie laughs. "That too!" Tariyu yips as Tao hands Bobby their meal.

"Tao, before you make this little sweetie get away from me, I gotta do something." Tynie announces,kissing Little Man on the cheek. "Yes, you will see me again. Bobby's gonna have it rigged.. I know him." Tynie tells Tariyu, who's palm doesn't let go of the cheek she kissed. "Little Man, are you crushin on me?" Tynie wonders. "Yes. You're beautiful, Bobby's a sneak.. a lucky one too!" Tariyu answers. "Little Man, hear me out. I love you like a nephew, and will help ya anyway I can. I want you to find your own Tynie when it's time...ok?" Tynie tells him, trying not to break down. "Yes." Tariyu says, slowly walking away. "Oh God, Bobby. I was too hard on him.." Tynie cries. "No you weren't, I wanted him to hear it from you directly."Tao advises, waving as those two leave, Bobby locking up. He then lined up their meal to the coffee table as Tynie wiped away the few tears that fell.

"Baby, you really weren't harsh on Little Man at all. I sensed he had a crush on you, and the way you handled it was beautiful." Bobby consoles, going back to his wife. Gasping as that hit her ears, Tynie realizes Bobby's love ran deeper than she knew before. "You're not pissed?" She poses. "No way, Little Man was honest about it. Besides, he spoke the truth."Bobby relates, the two eating in a further silence. *Oh My God.. Little Man had a crush on me.. I broke his heart* Tynie thinks to herself, the notion blasted on her face. Bobby sees that and stops cold in eating, handing over a note that Tao gave him. "Baby, hold it. You need to read this." Tynie learns, doing that right away.

Her notion that Little Man's heart was broken is proved a lie, being replaced by a need that she settled for hearing the truth straight from her. Still loved by Tariyu, Tynie kisses the note briefly and sets it on an endtable. The meal is finished in a returned quiet, Tynie unsure about what to say. Bobby sees that uncertainty in his wife's eyes and says "Nothing needs to be let out baby, everything's OK. I got this.." Clearing out from dinner, Bobby races back to his wife's side, muttering with a smile "Wanted to.." "Baby, I've just learned a lot, and not just about Tariyu. You love me so much that a kid with a crush doesn't phase you in the least. I've NEVER had that before.." Tynie blurts out shocked. "That I do, and I know my baby feels the same way." Bobby boasts softly, before realizing the tail end of what his wife said. "You have that now, and forever." He swears, grabbing Tynie into his arms tightly.

"Oh, and you were right. We can get used to all these positive aftermaths. I say that because seeing my woman so happy is the best thing in the world." Bobby says in his wife's ear. "What about your happiness?" Tynie frets. "You always make me happy, Ty-baby…"Bobby soothes. Tynie lines her lips with Bobby's ear and says "You deserve every moment of happiness baby, and I swear I will do all I can to keep them coming your way." "We will for each other you mean." Bobby amends, getting giggly sighs as his answer. "Who knew getting rid of Steve would bring all THIS about?" Tynie laughs after the last of those giggly sighs leaves her lips. "Umm babe, you really had to ask that?" Bobby chuckles, tapping the cross tattoo on her right shoulder. "Point made."Tynie concedes, both slowly ending the laughs.

Tynie and Bobby go from that point to sharing love displays hotter than ever, the cuddle tightening periodically to balance them against the couch. Right after they split off from the last one, Tynie yelps "Oh, and we DEFINITELY owe Dayna a beer!" "No we don't. She sensed you'd say something like that and said no debts." Bobby informs. "Little shit!" Tynie chirps, adding "Oh wait, she HAS been around ME!" Bursting into laughter at that, Bobby notes the truth to his wife's words, only to have Tynie follow him in laughing. Going from that second laugh fest back to their room, ending the laughs en route, Bobby has a premeditative smile on his face. Giggling like an airhead nearly sells Bobby's plan out, Tynie noting that while eyeing him over. Their room's door arrived at, Bobby says "My Queen, await me here." Curiously nodding, Tynie obeys, watching the love of her life walk in without her. "Close em.." Bobby says in a teasing voice catching his wife look in with a glance over his shoulder, as what he planned comes to fruition.

Tynie had no idea, but Bobby got four dozen roses, and she was about to see why. Leaving what he just created, Bobby guides his wife right up to the edge of the bed, him advising "Open em sexy." The mattress was basically covered in rose petals, Tynie gasping as a hand raced to cover her mouth from the shock. "Bobby.." She later peeps out. Not wanting to ruin the creation before her, Tynie is reluctant to get in bed. Bobby senses that and takes a few pictures with his phone, saying "Hubby's got this. Today won't be the only time this happens either." "Awww.."Tynie purrs, slowly lying down. Waiting til she was comfortable, Bobby takes another picture. "Really?" She asks, getting a nod. "My turn." She absolves, getting up just as patiently as she laid down.

He follows that logic, and as soon as Tynie's picture of him is taken and sent to her phone, reaches out for his wife. Tynie lays near Bobby just as she did when he took the picture, his phone set to charge and swapped out for her kit. All it took for that to happen was Bobby reaching an arm back from his wife. Her levels are golden,and the moment after the kit's repacked and set aside, the two kiss and snuggle. Tynie reaches an arm down to get the covers, making sure both are under them as the kiss goes on. Splitting off from this one, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles awaiting couple didn't get delayed long, as soon as the kiss ended their sleep began.

Everyone they love is alright, and a new person to Tynie earned her stripe in one day. Steve was more of a Satanic Testicle than the couple knew, and that got handled masterfully. As for the family's heavenly observers, they were busy watching from above. Treena's doing better than yesterday, and Tynie learned her Little Man had love for her that she didn't see coming. All that was also taken care of with a precision that Tynie thought was harsh, only to learn it was perfect. Steve was tossed out on his ass in more ways than one, and those who matter that don't know yet will soon.

After all the asshole interactions, today was perfect in another right: all the positive aftermaths.


	64. 64

Title: Settling Up

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Bobby wakes first to find that a few of the rose petals stuck to his wife, two of them hovering her eyes. Flittering those away with a wipe of his hand to her face, Tynie stirs awake and the couple say as one "Morning lover.." Looking him over, Tynie sees the same thing on Bobby's frame: rosepetals stuck. Petting down every part of her man not clothed, those are taken off of him, only to get Bobby to blush. Her body done the same way, Tynie starts giggling as her man manages that while tickling her. Seeing the giddiness in his wife, Bobby joins her in the giggles for a few moments. "Baby, I never saw the petals to the bed thing coming. Very romantic." Tynie applauds as they end the giggling. "All for you baby." Bobby answers, leading his wife off the bed.

Amidst all this happiness, there is one thing that starts to nag at Tynie. Bobby sees it in her eyes, as well as when her smile starts to flutter away. "What is it baby?" He asks. "The Satanic Testicle was to enforce us keeping in touch with Elya,Allyn,Tiny,Thrash,T,and Harlei. Now that he's incarcerated and our numbers have been changed.." Tynie explains. "Now lovie, I'll take care of that." Bobby plans, reaching over for his phone. Just as he was to start searching for the contacts from Hawaii in his phone, Dayna calls. Apparently she was able to override ALL arrangements made with Steve, including everything set up with those Tynie and Bobby made kin in Hawaii. Being told she's "Damn good" he hangs up. "Baby, you don't have to worry anymore. I didn't even have a chance to make good on that, Dayna already has!" He gloats, gathering Tynie into his arms. "She's damn good!" Tynie yips, learning "That's what I told her!" Laughing after that, Bobby pockets his phone and her kit before guiding his wife to the couch. Enjoying her man's chivalry while wondering why he did that,Tynie says not a word.

Kissing her again as Tynie's frame is laid to the furniture, Bobby keeps his wife curious. Separating from that slowly, Bobby says "My Queen, relax here." "Yes my King.." Tynie chirps watching her hubby walk to the kitchen. He didn't even know she contorted how he laid her down, until Tynie starts sighing out as a woman in love behind him. "You've never.." Bobby trails off. "Yeah, I wanted to show my love in a new way." Tynie answers, her man continuing to make their meal. Moments later, Tynie witnesses her man bring everything her way. Slipping so her back plops to the rear of the couch, she allows him a seat without much movement to her position. Soon side-by-side, Tynie blurts "You DO know that is the last thing you work on today, right?" Stunned, Bobby replies "I didn't." "Yep, you have today to relax. You did the same thing for me yesterday. Fair is fair my love." Tynie confirms as they begin eating. Going on in that silently while smiling, the couple basks in time alone together. Tynie makes good on the beginning of that last spoken notion by cleaning up from it all.

Returning to him with coffees, she's all giggles as Bobby gets served. Joining him on the couch, Tynie sips her coffee sporting a glow-backed smile. Kissing him wildly after they finish, Tynie snuggles up to Bobby while showing love one more time. His motive being to give as good as he gets, Bobby makes his wife grateful to be sitting down. Splitting off from that, she hops up to clean the coffee cups just used. She was watched just as Bobby got earlier, him matching her sighs as well. "We are equals.." Bobby purrs as she struts back to him.

"My Sweetness, stretch out." Tynie advises as soon as they meet up, her hubby obeying right away. His legs pulled into her lap, Bobby gets a foot rub first before every inch of him up to his hips is massaged. "Ohh baby.." He moans, sheerly loving it. Rolling her man onto his stomach, Tynie keeps up the massage as best she could while being halfway under him. "Beauty, thank you." He says softly, stopping Tynie from sliding out with a wrap of his right arm around her hips. One swift motion after that, and the two are laid on the couch at each other's hips. "One word of advice, next time you want to give me a day of relaxation.. don't make more trips for you than need be." Bobby mentions with a perky smile. "Yes love." Tynie answers, realizing he was right.

Knowing his wife had yet to check her levels, Bobby tries to handle that much for her. "No way baby.." Tynie chides, scoring the kit out of his hands. Once she learns her levels are perfect, the kit is reloaded and set to his end table. "I already know babe.. tell you if I want anything." Bobby giggles out. "Yep." She responds while the two snuggle up. "Ya know what would make my day even better?" Bobby wonders. "Name it." Tynie chirps, learning "If the love of my very existence relaxed with me."

Flattered by how he termed that, Tynie peeps "Consider it done." Tynie had no clue yet, but Bobby was able to find out that everyone they love is fine and those without travel restrictions were booked solid. Without saying that entirely, Bobby mutters "Today is just you and me." "Aww Bobby.." Tynie mutters, taking a few moments after to let what wasn't said sink in. "How to shower the reason my heart beats with love, given that we pretty much have it all.. that is the question.." Tynie blurts under her breath. "Ohh Tynie.." Bobby answers, matching her voice volume perfectly.

"I will say this, when you told Little Man that I'd have it rigged for us to get together again.. as in everyone.. you sold out a surprise." Bobby informs. "Honey, I had no idea. I said that so Tariyu wouldn't think I was totally bailing on him. He's already had that happen, and you know by whom. I had to soften the blow about his crush somehow. I've never had to let anyone down from that before, which is why it still stings like a motherfucker!" Tynie admits. "Beauty, Little Man understood. There was no blow to soften, all that was needed was a talk and the truth being shared. Hon, I know that stings you, trust me everything's alright." Bobby soothes. "You're right. This discussion is totally cramping your relaxation day.. damn my timing sucks!" Tynie yelps. "My love, that's where you're mistaken. I could tell that something else was preventing you from being totally happy." Bobby amends, feeling Tynie melt into him more. "Sexy, when you tell our relatives that they will learn if someone's offended, why not let that be good enough for you too?" Tynie's asked, replying "I should do that, you have a point." "Good, now to quote the hottest woman I've ever met: That whole thing gets shelved as handled and never to be discussed again." Bobby finalizes, Tynie sighing out to concur.

Blushing in a shade deeper than blood diamonds, Tynie realizes that Bobby hasn't let up on hitting on her. "My perfection, my heart's reason to beat, the man of my dreams.. I love you!" She purrs, Bobby then following in the blushes. They caught those on each other's cheeks, having rerouted the snuggle while having that discussion, only to end it with a brief kiss. The couple later looking in each other's eyes, Tynie wonders silently *How to make him giggle like a total ditz and have a damn good day.. that's the question* Catching that thought as it brought on a curious look to Tynie's lips, Bobby laughs "You're just as bad as me!" "And that's a bad thing… why?" Tynie replies bursting into laughter afterwards. "It's not!" Bobby yelps, the two slowly ending the laugh fest from there. Rearranging how they held each other, Tynie and Bobby are then seated at one another's sides.

Even though Tynie wanted today to be all about Bobby relaxing, he takes up her feet and starts massaging them. "Ohh.." She gasps, telling of a need for that. "Knew it.." Bobby shoots back in a teasing voice. Typically giggling like an airhead when her feet are rubbed at the soles, Tynie doesn't this time, which shouts to Bobby that he timed his move perfectly. "I noticed something." Tynie realizes. "Which is?" Bobby asks. "You always make my days off just for me, and when I return them you still make me mellow out." Tynie answers. "Yeah, about that. I've been thinking, and to be honest I feel it's best we do things for each other instead of that way. I know it sounds nuts, but that seems like too close of a pedestal." Bobby tells her. "I see another reason for your idea, and this may be way off. I sense that you considered that so neither of us has even a sneaking notion that we see ourselves as beneath each other." Tynie compels, only to get wind from her man that the notion she was way off is wrong. Bobby gloats upon hearing it all "Damn, you ARE good!" "Learned from the ever-gorgeous Master." She brags. "Ty-babe.." Bobby yips, blushing again. "Ohh.. you're so cute when you do that!" Tynie purrs. Her feet then laid back to the floor, Bobby tenderly brings his wife to his arms. Not caring that there are rose petals stuck to his top, Tynie rests her head where his heartbeat can be felt.

Another epiphany hits Tynie, Bobby learning "Holy hell! We have gone from calling each other petnames with "Liege" or some form of "Majesty" in them To THIS.. talk about kickass!" "Our love is evolving, right along with us I'd say." Bobby answers in a delicate tone, before snarking "I never knew hell was holy!" Laughing her ass off at the last remark, Tynie's enjoying every second of the after affects to that epiphany. Sighing after several minutes of laughter, Tynie's curious again "So, is there anything else on that ever-hot brilliant mind?" "Actually yes, and it all encircles loving you." Bobby relays. "Bobby-bear.." Tynie gasps as her man wraps her in his arms. "The vacation was amazing for the most part, but to be totally truthful I'm more relaxed without Steve in our lives." Tynie blurts. Given what Dayna was able to do to Steve alongside everything else shot at him from Treena and the couple, Bobby lets that sink in before answering "That makes two of us." In the back of his mind, Bobby regretted bringing Steve into his woman's life, saying nothing. "Lover, don't even go there. We have an amazing family and terrific life. That Satanic Testicle does NOT deserve your regrets for a second, he ultimately did this shit to himself." Tynie admonishes, catching the regret in Bobby's heartbeat. "I love it when you're right." Bobby peeps back proudly. Feeling his chest puff under her cheek, Tynie says nothing else. Petting down her back, Bobby shows love while checking for tension in Tynie.

Soon as he gets to the small of her back, Tynie's head flails and a gasp of pain is let out. "I'm on it baby.." Bobby swears gently, rubbing that area with both palms. The way he learns she's not hurting is when Tynie drops her head to the crest of his left shoulder. "How'd it happen baby?" Bobby worries. "Ya know how I said I hold tension in my back from being pissed? Yeah, thank Steve." Tynie answers. "He's gone now baby, you won't go through that again on his behalf." Bobby vows. "This isn't turning out to be a very relaxing day for my King.." Tynie frets. "Babylove, I'm glad we are talking about this. Honestly, I didn't want you thinking this all had to be hidden away. Not only that, we just altered how each of us gets the other to relax on days where we have nothing else going on." Bobby corrects. "I love it when you're right!" Tynie brags, that entire conversation ended.

Slowly pulling her cheek away from the area of Bobby's chest that hovers the heartbeat, Tynie discovers that rose petals clung everywhere but near her eyes. Bobby's right hand corrects that, all those flittered away from the face that makes him melt. "I guess we really should change clothes!" Tynie giggles getting off the couch. "I have a better idea.." Bobby fires back practically leaping to meet her. Before she could guess what that plan was, Bobby had his hand in Tynie's as they raced to their room. The house halfway cleared, they share "The look." Entering the master bedroom is different too, Tynie and Bobby doing so while face-to-face. The master bedroom door is shut by Tynie's right foot, a sign she didn't want disturbed. Everything that was in Bobby's pockets got left behind, intentionally by him as he felt the same way.

Their hands still held together, Tynie is guided to the bed first. Laying back and snarling her frame away from the edge, she readies for the inevitable wildness about to be shared. Bobby makes another move unexpected, calling his wife's attention with a curl of his finger. Moving so she's closer to him and the edge of the bed, Tynie complies without a word. As if being told to, Bobby strips for his wife slowly, tantalizing Tynie. Barely audible broken moans leaving her lips, Bobby's applauded for that move while a flame graces both their eyes. Arising to meet him, Tynie starts kissing all over her hubby, only to pull away and seek out seductively "Lay back my King.." He does, and every maneuver showed Tynie is given right back.

"Come on baby, fuck me.." Bobby howls wantingly. Seeing just how hard he is, Tynie slurs "With pleasure." Bobby's erection is impaled on by her moments after he's against the mattress, Tynie instantly hell bent on rocking his world. Tynie felt her man swell inside her with every leap on his manhood, Bobby holding her ass throughout. He contorts a bit to return the kisses obtained earlier from Tynie, covering every place his lips could reach. Keeping on, Tynie shows her hubby just what that latest move did to her arousal. Her hands go right for his pecs, Bobby being pretty much shoved onto the bed again. "Unnh!" Bobby moans after that, Tynie's move being a turn on.

Climaxing a while later, she looks him dead-to-rights in the eyes yowling his name at the tips of her lungs. Feeling every aspect of that around him, Bobby rolls her onto her back, aware that Tynie needed more. "Come on baby, fuck me.." Tynie growls lustingly. Instead of verbally answering, Bobby gives his wife just as hardcore wild sex as he got. Tynie's hands go for his shoulders, her legs held in place by Bobby's hands. Grunting with every thrust in her, Bobby wants to make damn sure this romp is hotter than any before. Tynie's eyes were glued to her man while this went on, the new display of his prowess and power enthralling her. "Wanna come with my King.. I'm close.." Tynie admits through a few moans some time later. Hearing that, Bobby goes even more buckwild to grant his wife's wish, pummeling her core with all he has. Time is ignored until the couple make good on Tynie's last words, bellowing each other's names. Dropping her legs from his grasp, Bobby is then grabbed up against his woman. "Dayum!" Tynie gasps out gloating. "Yeahh.." Bobby brags back, also out of breath. Holding each other from there, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until both are recovered from this experience on their wild sides. Nuzzling her shoulder, Bobby shows how he feels without speaking it, as she pets his hair. "That was the wildest we've EVER gotten baby.." Tynie whispers. "Yeahh, it was hot!" Bobby fires back in kind.

They're later able to fully breathe and Tynie decides "Whatever got into you best stick around!" "I was just going to say the same thing!" Bobby confesses giddily, leading his wife out of bed. The two are heading for the Jacuzzi tub, when Tynie brags "I know my man has some serious muscles, but DAMN!" "Right back at ya sexy." Bobby replies as they are both blushing. Nothing worrying the couple right off, they actually set everything up together. Cleansing and cuddling one another, they later dry off and separate to get dressed, the Jacuzzi tub shut off by Tynie's elbowing a switch on the wall. Bobby diverts to get all the rose petal covered clothes, ditching them into a hamper. Tynie's dressed and awaiting her man by his closet entryway quietly, only to change that upon seeing his outfit. A loud whistle announces her presence, only to be given in return.

Approaching her, Bobby takes a knee before Tynie hears "I love you more than I can say. Yeah we've had some shitty things hit,but you and I've handled them together. Tynie Leah Goren, would you take this as a symbol of my dedication to us and our evolving love?" A beautiful solid gold chain in a box opened before her, Tynie replies "Yes I will!" Standing to put it on her, Bobby doesn't see his wife go for her pocket. "Bobby Goren, I love you more than I can describe. You're right about the shitty parts and us handling it on a united front. Would you wear this as a symbol of my devotion to us and our evolving love?" He's asked, only to answer "Yes!" Trying not to tangle their arms as each puts the neck chain on the other, the couple giggles until that much is done. "I'd have taken a knee, but in this skirt..not a good idea." Tynie admits, as she is then lead out of the master bedroom. Eyeing her over, Bobby alters "I'll always keep your honor intact." Instead of one laying the other onto the couch, they plop against it at the same time after getting in the living room. Tynie is happily stunned at her hubby's answer, seeing it backed in the glow across Bobby's cheeks. "My knight in shining armor.." Tynie boasts, the reality of what Bobby said striking her heart. "Always." Bobby swears as they chill holding hands. "We have it made.. together.." The couple says as one, right before Tynie frets over missing any news with the family. Bobby sees that in her eyes, scoring his phone up to soothe that concern with a mass text. Getting wind all are fine and Sasha's asleep, he shows that to his wife before she lays that device down.

"I never knew settling up like we have would bring out more than our best." Tynie confesses. "Settling up.. huh?" Bobby wonders. "Yeah, after every shitty part we've always tried to level things out. The discussions we had earlier actually made that part more real if ya think about it." Tynie elaborates, Bobby's jaw dropping silently. Their right hands were entangled in a hold, so Tynie reaches her left over to set his jaw back to a more comfy position. "That was amazing." Bobby purrs, leading her closer to him. "Yeah, impressing you is part of my devotion." Tynie mentions, getting a curious smile from Bobby. "You always impress me, so I figured it right to keep that even too!" She answers giddily. "Tynie.." Bobby slurs back modestly. "I spoke only the truth." She adds as he tightens the snuggle around her.

"Lord, thank you for allowing me to love this woman. She's been the greatest person to ever enter my life, and I'll strive to keep her happy and safe. I know that I will fuck up, sometimes royally, and yet I am honored more every day that she's mine." Bobby prays softly. "Lord, you have the truest idea as to how flattered I am that Bobby's mine. Every day being his wife is a blessing, and his vow to keep me safe and loved is returned exactly. I know I'm gonna fuck up, many times royally, the honor of being his is mine.. as I stand the same for having him." Tynie answers gently. They heard each other, and how both got wind of that was the chained sighs of love leaving their separate voices. The peace that injected their cores was actually backed by the family's heavenly observers, sent as a message of celebration.

The new plan for relaxation taking effect, Tynie and Bobby alter making snacks and meals for one another. The one who didn't make it cleaned up while the other waited. Already aware as to the fact their kin are alright, Tynie has no naggings against her. Her levels are checked two more times, and both before either one bothers drinking alcohol. She decided that while awaiting Bobby the second time, figuring it best so that there's no worry about a misread on the levels. Bobby learns that plan when they are again side-by-side on the couch. "Lover, I've been thinking. I know you don't want me doing my level check while under the influence of sake, but I figured that it'd be best if I check those while sober entirely. I say that because by the grace of God there hasn't been a misread of my levels on the device, but I really don't wish to chance that. Call me crazy, but I believe I'm doing right with this." Tynie blurts out. "Actually, I love the entire idea." Bobby tells her, the kit packed and pocketed by him.

By the time that was divulged, nightfall has hit and gone by for a few hours. Tynie and Bobby weren't restless in the least, as they had in truth genuinely settled up. Concerns that neither knew the other had were discussed and resolved, causing the couple to feel an unrelenting peace in their very depths. The day is closed out in a new way as well, Bobby reaching over to the mini-fridge in the living room with something special to share in. They've had beers, wines, and even hard liquor, but not this libation much. He recalled she likes mojitos, scoring up two bottles before shutting that appliance door. The mojitos are set to the coffee table as Tynie pockets the phones they brought out. Each one opening the other's drink, a silent toast is mutually given before they sip in time with each other. Those ended, Bobby pitches the bottles before leading his wife to their room one more time. Walking there hip-to-hip, the couple again notes the sync to their footsteps with giggly smiles.

The entryway of their master bedroom cleared just as it was earlier, Tynie slinks to her man's side of the bed to unload the phones from her pocket. Soon as they're charging, she hops off the mattress and goes for one of Bobby's tops. He laid her diabetic kit alongside the phones, noticing the roses from yesterday were already wilting. "I'm so sorry my love." He mutters as she reappears. "No need for that, my King has given me the world." She answers, bringing herself nearer him. They take off each other's new chains, laying them both on Tynie's endtable. "Don't worry baby, we won't lose them." Bobby swears, getting up to stash them with the couple's other bling in her jewelry box. The moment after that's locked, Bobby goes back to his wife who has the covers in hand. Those pulled back, he sees just what she intended to sleep in and says "Looks so hot on you." "As it does you." She answers, Bobby joining her in the bed.

The final kiss for today being a slow and romantic one, Tynie and Bobby find a love-display means of celebrating everything that went down. While that droned on, Tynie covered them both as Bobby assured how the pillows were arranged from last night. Snuggling while they waited for slumber, each separately felt liberated from things they both didn't realize bogged them down. Not declaring it in words, Tynie and Bobby consider that much as corroboration to every plan they made as one today. In the backs of their minds Steve and every other asshole they've encountered since meeting up was given a flaming middle finger, that much being the last regard Tynie or Bobby feel is right to bestow them. Slipping away from the kiss, they fall fast asleep in each other's arms, with absolutely nothing holding their contentment hostage.

Tynie and Bobby are indeed perfect for each other. Today's settling up proved that..


	65. 65

Title: Whirlwind Day

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Bobby wakes mere seconds before his wife, kissing Tynie gingerly as they sit up from the side-by-side snuggle. Separating from that,Bobby vows softly "I'm honored to be able to fall more in love with you every day." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, their eyes glowing in the happiness he depicted. "I'm just as honored as you, everyday being inlove with you more." She answers after a few seconds, as her man guides them off the bed. Standing at the edge, Bobby holds up one finger before reaching back for their phones and her kit. All that in his hands, Tynie lays it to the edge of the bed before saying "I'll be right back." Ducking away to get some pants on, she doesn't see him watching her every step, returning in moments. Everything from the edge of the bed pocketed, Tynie reaches out a hand for Bobby. "Is it just me or do you feel as if we're soaring higher than ever?" She wonders. "It isn't just you." He answers as they go for the kitchen.

Halfway there, Tynie's phone goes off in her pocket. Answering it, she learns that Bruno and Rose were just in a car wreck. "We're on our way to the hospital!" Tynie yips, causing Bobby to race in getting her keys. Hanging up as they clear the house aiming for Tynie's ride, Bobby already has the door opened for her. Locking up in a flash, the two wind up flying from the front stoop all the way to the hospital. Tynie didn't even care about traffic tickets, she's more worried about two of her relatives. The couple doesn't have to concern over citations though, Dayna meeting them at the ER parking lot. "What the fuck happened? How fast can we nail whoever did this? Are they alright?" Tynie machine gun questions her lawyer. "Drunk driver, already on it, and as for the other question.. Bruno's in the ICU." Their lawyer tells them, Tynie trying like mad to be the tough bitch. Guiding them inside, Dayna bellows at everyone around them that if anyone stops these two the hospital will be sued into the ninety-ninth comin of Christ. Hearing that, Tynie is a bit more calm in knowing her ass is covered.

Rose approaches Bobby who immediately bearhugs her. "I'm scared.. I don't wanna lose my Bru-bear.." she weeps. Tynie gets wind of that and grabs Dayna by the arm. The two ladies corner a doctor as Tynie warns "Listen asshole, this is my lawyer. One flip of one finger and this entire place gets sued into oblivion!" Dayna adds "She's NOT kidding!" Learning that Bruno was in the ICU because of some policy the doctor has, Tynie growled "Not fucking good enough.. get me a damned specialist or see this bitch in court!" Rose heard every last howled demand from Tynie, hell the entire floor did. "She's on this, I was told to console you. You know the deal." Bobby informs gently, holding Rose still. The specialist heard it all too, walking up to Tynie with obscene caution. "Listen dickhead, I don't have all Goddamned day! Tell me what I fucking wanna know!" Tynie demands, Dayna interjecting "You got five seconds to start talking before the litigation flies!"

Obeying the lawyer's timeframe, the specialist says that Bruno will be fine after a few hours. They ran all kinds of tests and the ICU was allegedly a precaution based on the original doctor's policy. "Precaution based on a doctor's policy my Cherokee Bar Card packin ass! Dayna.. MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Tynie yowls out hostilely. "DONE!" Dayna answers, leaving to make good on Tynie's demands. Bobby brings Rose closer to Tynie as the specialist repeats himself. "Tell me sista.." Rose trails off. "You didn't feel that breeze a second ago?" Tynie poses, getting Bobby and Rose to nod. "Yeah.. this whole hospital's FUCKED." Tynie absolves as they wait for Bruno to be released.

Realizing that Tynie mentioned possessing a Bar Card, the specialist orders that she be the one to sign Bruno out later. The trio waits for word on when Bruno can be released, Tynie watching everyone like a pissed off hawk. Dayna gets back to them before Bruno's let out, informing rather loudly "Yeahh.. Rose, you and your fiancée are SET. As for this hospital.. it won't be open for long ESPECIALLY if you guys wait all Goddamned day!" The specialist heard that, bringing Tynie and Dayna proof of the test results. "You heard my lawyer shithead! Get me the fucking release forms!" Tynie demands, obtaining those in a flash. Signing Bruno out, Rose is reunited with him in moments, the five then leaving together. "Dayna, go ahead and sue this shithole into oblivion!" Tynie advises, learning "Oh, I already am.." "NICE!" Bobby,Bruno,Rose,and Tynie all yip together, watching their new attorney drive away. Rose and Bruno let into Tynie's Jeep, she advises "You two will be borrowing this ride after we get back to my place. Bobby and I can use my practice ride." "That's too much to ask." Bruno pines. "What? Would you rather I sign this one over to Rose?" Tynie poses. "Dude, you aren't gonna win that one." Bobby laughs, driving them back to Tynie's home. Rose laughs at that, telling her man "She will too. Sista's stubborn like that." "We will borrow this ride until Dayna's done with the drunk who ended ours. That's as far as I am comfortable with." Bruno finalizes, all agreeing with nods.

Arriving at Tynie's moments after that discussion, Rose and Bruno are let out of the Jeep first. Tynie and Bobby follow them, seeing the other couple bearhug and cry. "Dayna's on them like flies on shit.. I saw to that." Tynie consoles, leading the way back to her place. Bobby unlocking it for them, Rose and Bruno overtake one couch, Tynie and Bobby the other after he locks up again. Tynie orders them all something to eat, figuring that everyone deserved to relax.

Rose doesn't let Bruno go, clinging to him with everything she has. Tynie sees that just as Dayna calls with an update. Telling her lawyer the sight before her, Tynie learns that Dayna played that card as hard as she could. Everything she swore to before leaving the group is on the way to being true, Dayna allocuting as much before they hang up. "Bru-bear.. I thought I lost you.." Rose weeps, hearing from Bruno "Yeah.. about that.. Dayna's all over them. I know how Tynie gets things done." "He's speaking facts sista." Tynie adds as Bobby goes to answer the door.

The other three didn't even hear the knock, only to see Tao and Little Man on the other side. Little Man delivers everything right to Rose and Bruno, setting it all up on the coffee table. "This is the least I can do for you all, especially after Tynie helped me with something." Tariyu says, bowing before walking away. "You did what now sista?" Rose queries, learning all about Little Man's crush and rush to find love. "He's envious of us all, that's why Tariyu's rushing. He wants what we have. Come here little man." Rose informs, Tariyu obeying. "Listen honey, I know you want what we adults have. Thing is, we want you to be a kid and have fun. Not only that but Bruno, Bobby, and Tao ain't done teaching you to be a gentleman yet." Tariyu learns, answering "That's what Tynie said.. well without adding Bruno." Returning to his grandfather, Tariyu's face is aglow and he cannot stop giggling. "Rose, I don't know how ya did it. You got him happy again." Tynie giggles, Tao and Tariyu leaving. Bobby heard it all, locking up the house again before saying "That was awesome."

Tynie waits for her man, only to wrap her right arm around him as the ladies ate. "Bruno, we're glad you're alright. My baby was panicked just as yours was, she did a 170 in a 35." Bobby lets out. "Tynie, you could've lost your drivers license for that!" Bruno yips. "It'd have been worth it." Tynie blurts, done with her eating. Leaning back, she adds "Oh, and Bruno. Dayna took care of THAT too." The men eat from there, Bruno stunned at what Tynie did for him as well as honored by the acts of the family's new lawyer.

Everything later finished, Tynie catches Rose trying to cleanup. "Sit back down sista, I got this." Rose hears, complying at once. Tynie makes good on that, bringing out drinks for them all. Bruno notices Tynie's "Gonna need bail money" Drink prepared, gasping. "Yeah, she's still reeling." Bobby informs, as everyone's served. "We should tell the others." Rose realizes. "Dayna done covered that." Tynie yips, chugging the scotch part of that drink after. "We always had to relay messages with Steve though." Rose mentions, learning from Bobby "Yeah, Dayna's better than Steve."

Bruno pets his fiancées shoulders whispering "The'yre right." The diet soda part of Tynie's drink handed to Rose, Bobby sees his wife's eyes having a happy-yet-vengeful glow to them. The others finish their drinks, Bobby taking a turn to clear from everything. "Oh and she only gets that look in her eyes when people who fuck with us are about to get theirs in spades." Bobby hollers from the kitchen. The four re-grouping afterwards, Bobby is taken into a very tight hug. "What is it baby?" He wonders. "I'm tired of my family being fucked with! I know we cannot control other people's actions, but still that shit gets annoying!"Tynie weeps. "I know baby.. everything's alright.." Bobby soothes, petting away his wife's every tear.

Tynie's phone goes off again, Bobby answering it. Being advised that they essentially read Dayna's every move, and that Sasha is clueless as well as fine with the babies, the call ends. Just as he sets her phone down, Tynie pets Bobby's hand trying to apologize for her mood without words. "You were justified Tynie.. don't be sorry." Bruno interrupts, Bobby adding in his woman's ear "He's right." Rose saw how Tynie was, saying gently "Sista, the guys have a point. Hell we'd all be freaked out if you DIDN'T go postal after this." Aware that those she loved who are present were right, Tynie smiles from ear to ear. "We're impeding on you two's day." Bruno worries. "Horseshit. We wanted you two here, especially after everything that just hit." Bobby answers for he and Tynie.

Rose interjects "We're fine, and yes sista you'll get called if that changes. I agree with my Bru-bear, although Bobby said different." Arising to walk them out, Tynie slips Rose her personal SUV keys. "Love you." The three say as one, Rose and Bruno leaving. Tynie locks up behind them and races to her husband's hip. "Dayna's awesome, but I'm still annoyed." She admits. "I am too, but thank God they're alright." Bobby mentions guiding his woman to the Jacuzzi tub from there. Setting everything up once they arrive, the two disrobe before entering together, every aspect of their washing down same as always. Later exiting that room, Tynie and Bobby get back in what they just wore.

"I love you." They say together, kissing wildly afterwards. Tynie and Bobby's annoyance with the assholes that encroached upon their family rerouted into the power of this kiss, both try to stabilize each other while their knees weaken. Splitting off the kiss to gain their footing, Tynie sees to it that Bobby is leaned against her. "Baby.." He worries. "I got you hubby, just like you have me all day." Tynie corrects, leading her man to the bed. Once there, Tynie unloads her pockets onto Bobby's endtable with one hand, keeping the other on Bobby's hips. His arm abounding her, the couple snuggles in silence for a great while. Tynie watches over her man by altering the snuggle a bit, the glow her eyes started with today resuming. "Lord, thank you for everything. Bobby's a wonder and I love him." She peeps. "Lord, thanks for it all. She's my wonder and I adore her." He answers, the silence then ended. Arising together, Bobby pockets their phones, all three of them. Her kit tossed over, Tynie pockets it with a curious look in her eyes. "I have a surprise for my baby." Bobby eludes, guiding her across the house and to his Jeep.

The house only opened long enough for their exit, Bobby locks up as Tynie awaits him. The next place they're headed to is lost on her as Bobby chariots his wife to the passenger side. Sliding over to the driver's side, Bobby cannot stop giggling, which gets Tynie started. "Dayna's not only kickass in legal issues.." Bobby trails off, driving them away. Wondering what he meant by that, Tynie stops giggling as they pull up to TreMarkis's. His jeep parked, Tynie damn near flies out suspecting she's about to see the others. Catching up to her, Bobby blocks his wife's view at the front door long enough for TreMarion to open it. "Hey Babygirl." TreMarion says, Bobby stepping aside. TreMarkis, Bruno, Sasha, Charlie,Rose, Jesia, Gary, TreMarion, and Nessa before her, Tynie starts yipping out excitedly. Being welcomed in, TreMarion leads Bobby and Tynie to a pair of chairs nearest Sasha.

Seeing Sasha is really starting to show, Tynie nearly leaps to serve her, learning "Little Man and Tao are on their way.. let him.." True to her word, a knock hits TreMarkis's door, the two mentioned walking in. "Yeah, I had a little help from some lady named Dayna. I wanted to have you all reunite for a while but didn't know how to do it after how you guys had been handled by Steve." Tariyu admits. "Little Man, Dayna's awesome. You had a good idea, but next time go through me or Bobby. I say that incase Dayna's swarmed with lawsuit related courtdates." Tynie absolves as Tao serves everyone. Sasha takes Tynie's hand and asks "Bobby, can you come closer?" Kneeling before her, Sasha's hands cover Tynie and Bobby's just long enough to be laid against her stomach. The couple feels their namesakes kicking, and Tynie cries happily. "We love you." Bobby says for both, Tynie using her other hand to wipe away tears. "Only a couple more months and I'm a mama.. wow. You two will be namesakes, not Steve." Sasha relates softly. "Yeah, and those two are spoiled like mad." Tynie admits.

Everyone having a meal after that, silence wraps around the living room of TreMarkis's. Tao and Tariyu eat while watching for anyone needing something, only to get stopped by Tynie "Oh hell no, everyone's fine." Realizing she was right, Tao and Little Man obey, only to clean up afterwards. All the others chatted and chilled in that transpiring, Tao and Tariyu later joining them. "OH!" Sasha yells out of nowhere, grabbing her stomach. "Bobby get your keys!" Tynie demands, everyone falling in line. Tariyu hollers "I need her hospital bag.. NOW!" TreMarkis hands that over, only to see Bobby charioting his wife to his Jeep.

Flowing out of TreMarkis's after that, Tao locking up, a trouge of cars head for the hospital. Tynie hopped in behind Sasha in Bobby's Jeep, TreMarkis in the shotgun seat. "Breathe sista.. please.." Tynie pleads. "It hurts.." Sasha whimpers, obeying. "BOBBY FLOOR IT!" Tynie demands, her hubby obeying. Sasha only had a couple more contractions on the way, Bobby yelling at every staffer within earshot as they walk in. Soon admitted to labor and delivery with a monitor on her belly, Sasha's in tears. "I don't wanna lose my babies." Tynie hears that and calls Dayna right away, ordering their lawyer arrive immediately.

What Tynie didn't know is Dayna was already there and had gotten Sasha the best specialist. "Doc, you know the deal. Bullshit me and lose EVERYTHING." Tynie yowls. "The babies are fine, these were preparatory contractions. The doctor who put her on bedrest was right. She's to take a couple advil and keep that up."The specialist says back. "Tynie, Bobby.. thank you." Sasha says calming from the pain. "No sweat." Tynie answers, Dayna noting to have the same specialist there when Sasha gives birth. "Dayna, I'm sorry for callin you out like that." Tynie apologizes. "I'd have reacted the same way." Dayna confirms, leaving after. Everyone else flowed into Sasha's room, grateful that she's going to be alright. Several hugs and kisses to Sasha's cheek given, the only ones left are TreMarkis, Tynie and Bobby. The specialist returns, saying "She's free to go. Here's the forms." TreMarkis signing them as the monitor's removed, Tynie grabs Sasha up into her arms. "I'm alright, you relax." Sasha hears as TreMarkis leads them back to Bobby's Jeep. That opened by Bobby, TreMarkis takes over driving as Sasha and Tynie flow into the back seat. Every door closed, Bobby takes shotgun as they drive away.

Sasha's crying once more, letting out "I'm sorry I put you all through this." "Sista, you hear me out. We WANT put through this for those babies. You did NO wrong.. ok?" Tynie replies soothingly. "She's right Sasha-boo.." TreMarkis adds. "Bobby, I never knew my sister was that strong. I was amazed when she did that." Bobby hears. "I was too, honestly."Sasha interjects. "Yeah, about that. She wanted to show you in a different way that she cares." Bobby finalizes as they get back to TreMarkis's. Bobby letting Sasha out, TreMarkis hands over his keys as Tynie sees to it they get inside. "It does NOT matter WHAT time of night you need us, We want called." Tynie advises. "Planned on that sis, thanks."Sasha answers, TreMarkis carrying her inside. Tynie got ahold of Sasha's hospital bag, bringing that to her before leaving the house. TreMarkis tells his wife "Baby, you relax. I gotta go lock up." Doing that, Sasha is soon rejoined by her hubby.

Tynie races back to her man's side, hopping in the shotgun seat right as the door opens. Driving them back home, Bobby hears the worried crying of his wife. "She's fine baby, we got it all handled." He soothes, getting them home soon after. Bobby was right and Tynie knew it, the two hopping out of the Jeep together. Once that ride is secured, Bobby leads his wife towards the house. Their arms tightly around one another, Tynie leans upon him for strength. Today has taken a lot out of her, and Bobby knew it, opening the home with the arm not around her. Sliding in and locking up, Tynie's guided to the couch.

Her frame hitting that furniture, Tynie vents "Baby, I'm sorry for letting out so much. Today's kicked my ass and taken my name. It was great seeing the others, and being there for Rose,Sasha,TreMarkis,and Bruno. Dayna kicking ass on short notice was amazing too. Sexy, I'm worried about the babies.." "Sweetie, never apologize for venting. You needed to let that all out, and as for the babies they're fine. We have it all set up to be there again. Yeah, I had fun with the others and it was great to back those we love." Bobby consoles, gathering his wife up in a very tight hug. Saying nothing at first, Tynie nuzzles her man while his heartbeat pounds out a backing to what she just heard. "I know you want to, but baby not today." Tynie peeps. "Tynie, my love for you is more than just when we get wild. I know my baby's had a rough one, I have too." Bobby tells her softly. "Yes love, as is mine for you." She absolves, Bobby petting her hair. "Was my baby worried that another woman would have even a snowball's shot in hell at being with me?" Bobby wonders. "That was my insecurities flaring up."Tynie allows. "Well, there's no need to obey those regards. Tynie I am yours and yours alone." Bobby says back.

Leaning her lips to his, Tynie starts off with a chaste kiss only to have Bobby kick that up by quite a lot. The affection shared is vehemently powerful and passionate, Tynie and Bobby basking in it until they split off. "All I want to do is make my baby happy." Bobby informs. "Aww, as I you."Tynie responds. "Baby, you were right. When you said our insecurities needed discussed in private as they flare up, you made a very good point." Bobby confesses. "I didn't do that to be right, I arranged it to better us, so there aren't misunderstandings." Tynie corrects. From there, Tynie leans against him and starts to doze off. Bobby pets her back as that happens, today having genuinely knocked his wife flat on her ass. "Why's my King not resting with me?" Tynie poses, half awake. The next thing she knew, Bobby had her in a threshold carry aimed at their room. "I want to make my Queen more comfy." He whispers, taking her across the house.

Soon laying his wife onto the bed, Bobby clears his pockets and then Tynie's. All the phones set to charge and her kit out, Bobby checks his wife's sugars. Those being decent, the kit is reloaded and set to his endtable beside the phone charger. Tynie lays on her side of the bed with both arms outstretched, Bobby literally jumping into her embrace. "Everything's going to be fine." He soothes, as she goes right back to sleep. Watching over his wife, Bobby sees the happiness that their day started with resuming in Tynie's cheeks. Clueless as to how late it was, Tynie slept hard in her man's arms. Bobby grabs up the covers to join her, today's fast-paced events taking quite a bit out of him too. Kissing chastely as to not disturb her slumber, Bobby is soon asleep at Tynie's hip.

The family's heavenly observers were quite busy keeping eyes on Bruno and Sasha especially. All Tynie could think about in her sleep was the babies, Bobby following her on that. Dayna proved herself again, much to the family's honor and gratitude. Even while worried sick, the two manage to sleep rather soundly, today's pace of events rendering them that exhausted. A whirlwind day had by all on Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family, the couple got to share in love with all who matter anyways.

Here's hoping tomorrow's calmer for Tynie,Bobby, and their entire family…


	66. 66

Title: Vows Proven (Tynie's Shot)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the others.

* * *

Tynie awakes before Bobby by only moments, petting his cheek as she slinks from the snuggle. "My poor baby.." She slurs discovering her hubby feels feverish. Taking her hand in his, Bobby groans out "Hey beauty.." Leaning over closer to him, Tynie gives the first kiss of the day, a chaste one. Slipping away from that, she hears "Ugh, I feel like shit." "It's alright baby, I got you." Tynie consoles, leaving her man's hip just long enough to craft a cool pack. Ducking into the Jacuzzi tub room for a towel, Bobby sees his wife darting about before the coolpack is set to his forehead. Tynie then calls Dayna ordering that Bobby's illness be added to the litigation against the hospital. Learning Dayna already did that, they hang up.

One hand setting Tynie's phone down, the other is used to go for her diabetic kit. Her levels are decent and the kit is then reloaded and set right where he had it earlier. "Baby's on this, you stay there.." Tynie purrs, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. *Thank God Dayna's already on this! The assholes at that hospital got my Bobby sick!* Tynie thinks to herself, making him something special after clearing half the house in a flash.

Less than twenty minutes later, she goes back to her man who is sitting up looking gaunt in the face. Slipping to the bed tray in hand, Tynie pets Bobby's face as what she made is presented. Slowly eating it, Bobby begins to get some color to his cheeks, although he says nothing. Right as he finishes, Bobby leans back while noticing Tynie didn't make any for her, worrying "Baby.." "I'll eat, don't you worry. This was for you anyway." She answers, quietly praying he will feel better soon. "Alright, and beauty thank you.." Bobby answers lowly. "Anytime." Tynie chirps, still worried over him.

Her phone goes off again, Lysa on the other end. Learning that Lysa took Treena to counseling with her doctor. Dayna already had that covered bill wise, Tynie then finds out that was why those two weren't around for the reunion yesterday. Telling them how Bobby is, Lysa opts to go keep eyes on Sasha for the couple before they hang up. Apparently Lysa texted the others about Bobby, because the moment before Tynie sets her phone down, everyone else who matters to the couple says they'll meet up another day in a mass text. The device laid next to her diabetic kit, Tynie slurs out gently "Don't you worry about a thing.. I got it all handled." Nodding, Bobby lays back just enough for his wife to score up the tray and clear it. Tynie's not gone long, her heart worried like mad over Bobby.

"I'm ruining her day.." Bobby pines lowly as his wife arrives back in their room. "No you're not,Bobby-love. I made vows that in sickness and in health I'd care for you. I'm getting to prove that today. The others are being looked after, by Lysa's insistence and Dayna's orders. Treena and Lysa were in counseling yesterday which is why they weren't there for the reunion. Yeah, Dayna's all over this like worried on your wife." Tynie informs.

Trying to get up to meet her, Bobby slips out from under the covers, only to have his wife shake her head. "I had plans for us today.." He says lowly. "Those are just delayed baby, it's no big." Tynie soothes, leaping to join him and rewrap the covers to his frame. Bobby tried to take in all of what Tynie said about the family, only managing to catch the line about her worries. She holds him and goes for a deep kiss, only to get Bobby to shake his head and give another chaste one. "I don't wanna get my baby sick.." He says. "Aww.." Tynie purrs, making sure her man was comfortable.

A while spent snuggling in silence, Bobby asks "Lovie, could you run what you said earlier by me again?" She does and Bobby's happy for the fact everyone is cared for legally and between each other, showing as much on his face. Tynie catches the look of contentment encroaching her man's lips and shows one of her own, briefly. "I'll take care of everything, you relax lover.." Tynie advises, leaving the bed to set up movies for him to watch. "My baby alright?" She wonders, joining him on the bed as that is all readied. Just as she sits on the mattress, Bobby's answer's given without him speaking. Tynie gets a breeze as he darts towards the back of the Jacuzzi room which doubles as the bathroom and shows he's sick. She flies to join him, worried out of her wits.

Hearing every last second of it, Tynie pets her man's back. Leaning against her as the proof is flushed away, Bobby grunts "I'm sorry baby.." "No worries, I'm here." Tynie absolves, guiding him back to bed. Laying her hubby against the mattress, Tynie sets it up so he won't have to dart across the house when that hits again. "You're wonderful." He says in a proud yet pained voice. "Thanks, now you try to relax." Getting him a bottled water, Bobby is then basically waited on hand and foot. Tynie watches over her man like a mama hawk also, making damn sure Bobby had all he wanted. "This isn't fair to you." He pines. "Nonsense, this is perfectly alright. You've had my back when my diabetes acted up, now it's my turn. Not only that, I want to prove that I meant the vow about in sickness and in health." Tynie alters.

Realizing in that moment she's just as bullheaded as he is, Bobby doesn't protest again. The cool pack she created for him got lost in the dart across the room, Tynie going back to pick it up and toss the towel in the hamper. Heading back to him, Tynie ducks away to get herself something to drink. Discovering they had actual coolpacks in the minifridge, Bobby gets one of those before hearing "I'll be right back." Racing through the house while simultaneously chugging her drink, Tynie gets them both something to eat, only to go back to her man at the same pace after ridding of her drink's container. She doesn't lose one thing off the tray when leaping to Bobby's side, which both amazes and concerns him. "Baby, thanks for taking care of me. Please don't do that again, you could've been hurt." He worries. "Yes lover." Tynie yelps, the two eating in silence from there. Keeping eyes on him, Tynie is slow in eating, her worries etched across the expression Bobby catches. Taking the tray so he can sleep for a while, Tynie gets her man wrapped in the blankets tightly before again going to clear it. The movies were not watched, Bobby opting not to after seeing how his wife leapt around to care for him.

Getting back in their room, Tynie sees her hubby fast asleep, the cool pack lingering on his forehead. Removing that to put it away, she feels sweat pouring from her hubby's brow, only to wipe it away with her palm. The cool pack stashed, Tynie lays next to her man with an arm loosely draped to his hips. His arm goes over hers as Bobby slept, their hands entangling in a hold from there. *Hopefully his fever's breaking, I'm so worried.*Tynie thinks while remaining silently awake. "I know you are baby. Thank you for everything." Bobby answers in his sleep. "All in the name of loving you and proving my vows." Tynie fires back, petting his cheek again with her other hand.

Time slowly passed as Tynie watched over her man, Bobby sleeping rather hard. Awakening after a couple hours, Bobby looks his wife over with love and a glow to his face. "Someone looks like they're feeling better." Tynie notices. "I am, thank you baby.I'm sorry I ruined your day though."Bobby responds. "Bobby, you far from did that. I got to prove my love in a new way while backing the truth to my vows about sickness and health." Tynie adds, getting snared into a tight hug. "I have the most wonderful woman alive." Bobby says to her. "Baby, you are just as wonderful to me as I am you." Tynie purrs, as she wraps her arms in reverse of how his were.

By the time Bobby started feeling better, dusk was settling in, and he still felt like her day was wrecked. "I miss tasting those delicious lips." Tynie pines. "I don't want you sick my love. Although I do feel a bit better that doesn't mean you should get this too." Bobby tells her softly, then wonders. "How'd I get this anyway?" "Oh that, Dayna got wind some asshole at the hospital allowed people who refused to contain their illness to waltz around. She's already on it like a pack of rabid dogs on a two legged cat legally speaking. Apparently we aren't the only ones who were around that pack of jerkoffs, which is why Sasha's got Lysa watching her."Tynie lets out. "You tried to tell me this earlier, I'm sorry I worried my lovely." Bobby frets. "Now Bobby, I love you enough to worry." She replies, showing a proud smile.

Leaning his chin to her shoulder, Bobby asks "You understand I'm trying to protect you right?" Nodding, Tynie says back "Of course. My King's got something else special coming.." "Baby, you've worked so hard today. Please take a break." Bobby answers, tightening his hold on her. "Oooh… yes love.." Tynie slurs, enjoying the embrace's power. "Oh, and one more thing. You've done enough for me today, if anyone has something special coming.. it isn't me." Bobby mentions. "Bobby…"She gasps, curious as to what he meant by that.

"I'm serious, my Queen has acted like my servant all day. I know you wanted me taken care of, but my heart says I gotta make it up to ya." Bobby swears. "I'm not arguing with you on that, I'll lose." Tynie laughs. Laughing with her, Bobby enjoys the lighter mood for a few moments before saying "I love you." "I love you too." They get out of bed together, Bobby insisting on leading the way. "Bet my baby hasn't even taken time for relaxing in the Jacuzzi tub today." He realizes. "No, I haven't." Tynie blurts admittingly. The next place she finds herself is standing before that area of the house, Bobby setting everything up. Disrobing before him, Tynie slides in moments later and kicks back. "Ahh.." She yelps as the jets work overtime on her frame. "That's right gorgeous, you relax.. I'll be back." Bobby vows, walking out of that room backwards.

Obeying his wishes, Tynie pays no mind to the time Bobby's gone, only to be leaned back awaiting him. Soon at her hip, Bobby slips out of his getup and is pulled beside Tynie. They go about cleansing one another, every other aspect of their time in that room being the same as always. Gathering up their clothes, Tynie stashes it all in the hamper and mutters "I'll deal with this shit tomorrow." Giggling as he heard that, Bobby jokes "You sound more like a good wife every day." Blushing as her head ducks slightly, Tynie fires back "Only for you baby."

Bobby reaches a hand for Tynie out only to be brought against her closer at the hip. "Baby, explain something for me.." He trails off. "Hmm." Tynie chirps. "You said today was about proving vows, but you do that all the time. Why was today any different?" He asks. "Oh that, my King needed me. You were sick and I wanted to show you in that situation just how I'd handle it. I know I show the other circumstances as covered, but this one it's been awhile since I got the shot." Tynie answers with a giggly smile. "You rocked it again, as I will when I get the shot.. as you say." Bobby brags, guiding his wife to the kitchen.

"I've been thinking. After all the lawsuits Dayna has going for us are over, would you be upset if I had the winnings part that we get stashed for the kids college funds. Not just Sasha's but all the kids this family will have?" Tynie poses as they walk across the house. "Upset? Hell no! Baby I'm honored you came up with that!" Bobby yips back happily. "I gotta tell her then.." Tynie trails off, getting mouthed from Bobby "Later.." Being settled into a seat at the kitchen bar, Tynie starts giggling out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" He wonders. "I'm happy, especially after all that leaping around like a maniac. My baby's feelin better, that's what matters." Tynie replies. "I'm gonna make up for you having to do that." Bobby swears, setting off to make them a meal.

Watching him, this time with love and no sign of worries, Tynie stops giggling and smiles from ear-to-ear. The kitchen is filled with the scents of a homemade stew, selling Bobby's surprise out from under him. Serving his wife first, Bobby shows an embarrassed smile, knowing his plan was basically wrecked. "Be not embarrassed my King, join me." Tynie answers, her man doing as asked at once after gathering his. "Lysa's awesome. I didn't even ask her to look after Treena, and she totally went above and beyond the call." Tynie gloats between bites. "The counseling I presume." Bobby answers. "Yep, I don't yet know how Lysa managed it.. but she's fuckin good!" Tynie brags. "Umm lover, the mystique is part of it. Lysa HAS been around YOU." Bobby confirms as they go from there to finish eating. Their dinner later ended, Bobby rises to clear from it, as Tynie joins him. "We take care of that part together." She says, the two following that plan to the letter.

"How to show my baby my gratitude.. that is the question." Bobby allocutes with a smile. "You already have baby." Tynie says in a teasing voice, only to be lead back to their room to get her phone. That device in her hands, Dayna calls again to update the pair. "Sis, you kick ass. I'm glad ya called, because I wanna discuss something with ya. The winnings from this slew of litigation, well on me and Bobby's part anyway, are to be stashed away for the future kids college funds. Start with Sasha's babies, and only keep what the judge orders ya to." Tynie informs. "Wow.. no sweat." Dayna answers, then fully divesting the updates to Tynie. Learning Bobby's a bit better, Dayna hangs up. "Oh my God, I just blew an attorney's mind.. again!" Tynie yelps. "Your plan with the winnings and the college funds I'm guessing." Bobby replies, getting a proud nod.

The two are then going for the couch for the first time today, Bobby showing his pride with a slightly puffed chest. Tynie takes that one step farther, trying her hand at charioting him from the throughway to the living room. "Be careful baby.." Bobby frets as that is succeeded in. "I'm fine." Tynie chrips back as the two are closer to that furniture. "Talk about the biggest understatement EVER!" He giggles back as she lays him onto the couch.

Slithering beside him her smile sticking around, Tynie gasps "Bobby.." "I only spoke the truth according to my heart."He vows with a shit-eating grin. "I believe the love of my life wanted to watch movies.." He purrs, reaching for the remote. "Only with the reason I live and breathe." Tynie answers, as the entertainment center roars to life. Going in for another deep kiss, Tynie is again refused, Bobby keeping those chaste for another time. "I know you waking up seeing me like that scared you. If you were sick because of me, I'd have a hell of a time forgiving myself." Bobby admits. "I chance getting it anyway, with us being so close when you've been ill. I wouldn't have it any other way though, my sexy needed me." Tynie declares. Realizing she was right, Bobby says "I'll take care of you just like you did me.. come here hottie."

The two meet up for a hellaciously hot kiss, one that was by far more deep and passionate than any others today. Time ignored as they go tit-for-tat in the affections, Tynie and Bobby only split off to catch their breath. "I meant what I said, about caring for you." Bobby swears. "I know that baby.." She purrs back, again resting her head on his shoulder. "Hotness, don't go there. You did all you could to protect me from getting sick. That's all I would ever ask for, so no worrying or beating yourself up." Tynie realizes. "Yes love, and to be honest I missed fully tasting those luscious lips." Bobby relays. "As I did your delicious lips baby.." Tynie slurs back giddily.

The movie was totally disregarded after the couple gave it one glance to discover how shitty it was, Bobby then shutting the entire entertainment center down. Tynie's purring sighs sound like a happy kitten in Bobby's arms without much said, him sheerly loving the fact she's so content. "I'm not done making up for today, and she's so comfy.. what do I do?" He poses next-to-inaudibly. "Hold me close, that's all I ask." Tynie replies in kind. Her cheek lined with the crest of his shoulder, Tynie admits exhaustion without anything else said. Making good on her wishes with one arm, Bobby assures his wife has her phone pocketed with the other. Kissing the cheek not laid against him, Bobby peeps "Thank you again my love." "Anytime."Tynie yips back, half asleep.

Carrying her to bed moments after both his arms abound Tynie, all she hears is him quietly vowing to care for her forever. "As I you.. eternally." She says delicately as the two again go across the house. "Baby, thank you." Tynie purrs as Bobby sets her down to the floor in their room. "Anything for my baby." He answers meekly. Taking his hand, Tynie admonishes with a smile "Don't be meek about showing me love, be proud. I adore every move you make in the name of that." "All to keep my sexy mama happy." Bobby says gloatingly, getting mouthed back "That's better." The two arrive at the bed at the same time, Tynie being guided in first, Bobby in tow.

Knowing her sugars haven't been checked in a while, Bobby sits up to handle that for his wife. "This is why I was worried about you getting sick." He admits, learning her levels are excellent. Packing away the kit, Bobby hears "We've handled that as one since finding out, something tells me that will continue." "You're right on that gorgeous."Bobby confirms as she covers them up. Seeing her do that while pretty much being half awake impresses Bobby who says "My baby the stunner." Blushing as she answered, Tynie chirps "My man the Stud." They kiss again, this time mirroring the last one, neither caring about anything other than sharing love.

Tynie knows that Bobby has her back no matter what, the vows about sickness and health being corroborated to the fullest extent. The pride in that shows as the two moan out together while the kiss drones on. Eventually separating, Bobby says one more thing "Thank you my Queen, not only for showing me you meant those vows about sickness and health, but for being so loving about it." "Absolutely, I already know my King will do the same." Tynie resolves. "I'll show you love in as many ways as I can, from now til the ends of forever." They say as one, cuddling to await slumber. They aren't delayed long, Tynie and Bobby literally snoring in time with each other as they slept.

Already knowing what's up with their family, Bobby sees to it with one arm relented from the hold that all their phones are charging. The family's heavenly observers are rather busy, keeping eyes on everyone who matter to Tynie and Bobby alongside them. Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right arm hasn't moshed today, the couple silently considering that proof of the fact those who matter from above are booked. Dayna showed herself as deserving of Tynie's trust again, jumping to back the family legally speaking without it being ordered. As for Lysa, she showed sisterhood love to Treena when Treena needed further proof of it. The only thing on Bobby's mind is a nagging worry over his wife, one that exists even though there's a plan to handle it.

In a way not planned, Tynie proved her devotion to Bobby. His turn to return the favor may be soon in coming….


	67. 67

Title: Little Man, Matchmaker

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next day, Tynie and Bobby sleep in some, with him awakening before her. Leaning up to look over his wife, Bobby takes a hand to wipe her hair out of her face. Tynie stirs awake at that and asks "How's my baby feelin?" "Great, how about my baby?" He fires back with a cheesy smile, getting back "Fine, especially since I'm with you." Blushing as he heard that, Bobby goes for a wild kiss, aware that his wife will give it back just as good as she gets. Time is ignored in that affection, the two basically making up for the loss of deep kisses from yesterday. Separating from the kiss mainly due to lack of air in their lungs, Bobby reaches back to get Tynie's kit. "No way lover, I got that." She chides with a grin, only to learn her levels are good before re-setting the kit as packed and laying it down where Bobby had it. Sitting up fully together, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's shoulder. One glance to their phones later, she learns that nothing has come across them. Adjusting her chin so their eyes meet, Tynie realizes "My baby was worried I'd be sick, I see it in your eyes." Bobby answers "I was." They get out of bed at the same time, Bobby sliding back to pocket their phones and her kit. "My baby,I hope you enjoy today." He worries. "I always enjoy time with you, no worries about that." Tynie answers, being guided from there across the house.

Slipping her arm around his waist as they get to the kitchen, Tynie is all giggles. "Someone's happy." Bobby notices, his arm going around her. "Umm yeah.. I AM in the arms of the hottest man alive." Tynie snarks back with a shit-eating grin. "Aww, thank you honey." Bobby mutters, happily embarrassed. Leaning her frame closer to him, Tynie is wondering what her man has up his sleeves silently. "You have a choice: Either wait for me to make us something to eat and muss up the house, or let me take my Queen on the town." Bobby lets out. "Let me grab my keys then." Tynie replies, getting her man to shake his head with a smile. "Ohhh.." Tynie purrs as they re-route towards the front door. Keeping pace with Bobby's excited steps isn't easy for Tynie, because his strides are wider than hers. As her man opens the front door, Tynie realizes why Bobby kept the phones on him. *The sneaky little minx!* She thinks to herself, laughing outright as he soon secures the home behind them. Clearing from the front stoop to Bobby's Jeep with steps in time with each other, Bobby starts giggling to follow her laughs. Once she's settled into the passenger side, Bobby struts across the Jeep just as Tynie likes it. "Yeahh baby!" Tynie purrs as her man hops in. Driving away, Bobby says gently "All to keep my honey happy." Tynie is all giggles again as he takes her to the New York banquet hall the pair own, saying nothing else.

Arriving there twenty minutes later, Tynie reverses chivalry upon her man,hopping out the second they park. Strutting across the nose of the Jeep like she's owning every catwalk this side of heaven, Tynie shows pride in who she loves. "Ooh Work it sexy!" Bobby howls as she grabs him out of the there, the two are inseparably close walking inside all smiles, the Jeep secured and locked remotely by Bobby.

Tynie takes one look at the banquet room as they hit it, gasping out "Holy fuckin hell!" Her entire family, including those from Hawaii say back "I didn't know hell fucking was holy!" Bobby laughs at that, saying back "She didn't mean that literally!" Dayna shows up to the pair saying "Yeah, the one you call Little Man helped me with this." "Little Man's good people, he just proved it to ya." Tynie giggles as everyone sits down. Tariyu's on one side of Tynie, Bobby on the other, when she gets tapped on the shoulder. "Aunt Tynie, I talked to Grandfather and Dayna yesterday. They made it so Grandfather's catering staff are employees here. The caterers will still occasionally contract out, but Dayna says she has a surprise for ya in terms of Aunt Nessa's business." Tynie learns, replying "Sweet move Little Man."

Dayna arises and asks for the attention of all there. Once that's obtained, the family learns that Nessa's catering business was bought by Dayna's kid brother Ralph who will take over all the catering that isn't occasionally covered by Tao's caterers. Applauding that as one, Nessa cries happy tears, which Tariyu misreads. Darting over to her, Little Man shows the entire family he can cover some serious ground. "Aunt Nessa, are you alright?"He asks upon getting to Nessa's hip. "Yeah, Little Man, I'm good. Thanks." Nessa answers, Tariyu hugging her anyway. Going back to his seat, the rest of the family waits til all are seated before feasting. Many on the Hawaiian side have never had Oriental food this good, Tao's caterers learning as much while handling many repeated trips to their tables. "Yo Dayna, come here." Tynie blurts, getting that obeyed at once. Curling her finger, Dayna's called closer to Tynie who asks "Tell me you straight up hooked Little Man up with a college fund." "Yep. I took the every kid line you used yesterday as covering him too." Dayna answers, leaving Tynie's side after that. Tariyu leans around Tynie to ask Bobby "Aunt Tynie didn't just do what I think she just did.. did she?" Bobby answers "Yep, she did." "The little shit!" Tariyu and Bobby say as one, laughing. "Yep, that's me!" Tynie yips. Tariyu and Bobby laugh at that, starting a wave of chuckles around them.

Dayna watches everything, noting the bonds with all those before her, Tao arriving at her hip. "Yeah, we get along like that. Tynie's a little weird with how she speaks, but you'll get used to it." Dayna learns, firing back "I already have. Ralph's the same way." Those two look each other dead in the eyes, nothing else said as something appears between them. "Bobby, check it out." Tynie says pointing to Tao. "Go for it man.."Bobby mutters, everyone stopping the laughs. "I was wondering.. did you feel something a moment ago?" Tao asks. "Yes I did, and I hope we can give us a shot." Dayna replies, getting kissed after.

Tall Joe appears to Treena, who is a bit apprehensive. She explains to him why, and learns that Tall Joe went through the reverse of what she has. "Take it slow you two." Tynie peeps, the pair standing before her. Apparently they heard that, and agree to it by pointing at Tynie and mouthing "She's right."

Bobby leans around his wife, asking "Little Man, did you rig THAT too?" "No, Uncle Bobby, I didn't." Tariuy answers. The way the tables were set allows every other couple to witness the two new ones form, cheering them on happily. The caterers zoom around everyone clearing from the meal with smiles plastered to their faces, the banquet room cleaned up rather quickly. "Little Man.. are you SURE you didn't rig this?" Tynie wonders. "I am." Tariyu answers with a shit-eating grin. The couples all start chatting each other up, drinks served to everyone by the older sect of catering workers. The chatter stopping in a slow wave, every pair gets up to leave after hugging Tynie and Bobby. The Hawaiian side of the family stops cold in that, announcing that they will come back to New York again. Tall Joe declares that he has moved to New York and will keep a Hawaiian home for vacationing. T is stunned at that, learning Tall Joe's other reason was he wanted to find respectable love and eventually settle down. Treena is pleasantly surprised at Tall Joe's declaration, leaning into him closely. "Hopefully you'll settle down with me.. someday." Treena purrs. "I hope so too." Tall Joe gloats back. "Little Man, you amaze me. This whole reunion was rigged by you and Dayna, and what came out of it I least expected!" Tynie brags. "Yeah, about that. Aunt Tynie you forget, I've been at your hip before!" Tariyu answers. "Nice!" Bobby interjects.

Tao walks up to Tariyu then, Dayna holding his hand, only to see Little Man kiss Tynie on the cheek and get up to join them. "I'm gonna have that when I'm older." Tariyu peeps out, pointing to his grandfather. "That's the spirit Little Man!" Bobby yips, answering for he and Tynie. Everyone leaves in another wave, the couples hugging each other briefly. Tynie and Bobby are soon the only ones outside of staff there, leaving as the banquet hall is again secured. "We'll do that again.. no doubt! Who knew Dayna was such a sneak?!" Tynie yelps. "Treena. Remember she's how we got Dayna." Bobby replies, guiding his wife back to their Jeep. Going home, Tynie reaches for their phones hoping for positive updates from the others. Checking every device, she pockets them all, noting to check her levels at their house. Seeing his wife do that out the corner of his eye, Bobby smiles from ear to ear as they park his Jeep. Hopping out together, Tynie and Bobby meet up to walk inside hip-to-hip. The Jeep's secured and remotely locked by Tynie this time, who bumps the pocket Bobby slid the keys into. Giggling as he opened the front door, Tynie mutters "Little Man.. matchmaker.." Whisking her inside with the arm around Tynie's waist, Bobby secures the home behind them, replying "Yeah, and he totally played it off."

Laughing outright as they go for the couch, Tynie slides onto it first with Bobby following her. Reaching for her kit, which stayed in Bobby's pocket, she checks her levels. Once that readout says she's again good, her pockets and the kit are unloaded onto the coffee table. "Did Little Man call me a little shit earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, because of me." Bobby answers. They kiss again, this time the wildness mirrors them sharing one as if they had not seen one another for days. The affection separated from slowly, Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes and says gently "Thank you for this morning, it was amazing." "Anytime." Bobby yips back, the two cuddling from there. Tynie's phone goes off, with Dayna on the other end. Bobby answers it and learns that Tao and she are getting along great. As for Tao being Tynie's client, Dayna wonders if she can have her associate Kelli back Tynie on that in an emergency. Being advised by Bobby that he wants Kelli to back not only Tynie but Dayna as well in urgent situations, that being agreed to, the pair hang up.

"What was that all about?" Tynie wonders, getting told everything by Bobby after. "I haven't heard from any of my clients lately, I wonder if I still have a practice." Tynie mopes. "You do baby, they just haven't needed anything legally. Don't let that ruin my baby's day, please." Bobby tells her. He was right, and Tynie knows it, the couple sharing a broad glowing smile after that was discussed. Leaning against her man, Tynie purrs "I wanna make my man howl." "Ohh yeahh.." Bobby slurs back, the two leaving the couch simultaneously. The trek to their room being a slow and romantic one, Tynie and Bobby check each other out. Arriving in their room, Bobby shuts the door with his foot as Tynie struts away from him. "Dayum.." He moans out, watching every move his wife made.

Joining her at the edge of the bed in a flash, the pair are soon yanking the clothes off of one another. Tynie waited for her man to lay her onto the bed, saying lowly "Be brutally powerful with me.." Instead of verbally replying at first, Bobby grants that notion by pulling his wife to the mattress. Tynie splays to her back from there spreading out for her man's next move. Bobby sees that and becomes an animal, taking his wife without abandon. "Baby wants it rough, baby's gonna get it rough!" He grunts as they make love. "Unnh! Yeah Bobby!" Tynie groans, the power of this romp blowing her mind. Her frame is recurrently drilled to the mattress, Tynie's arms abounding Bobby's shoulders as he again holds her legs in place. Bobby has total control of this sex for a good while, only surrendering it after Tynie's flipped atop him. "Make me howl baby.." Bobby moans. "Baby wants it crazy wild… that's what baby's gonna get!" She growls, going for absolute broke on his manhood. Both were in dire need of this, their climaxes not coming along for some time. Bobby's howls are added in by Tynie's, their continued intimacy being that hot. Looking into each other's eyes later, the inevitable arrival of orgasm is declared without anything uttered. They actually climax simultaneously, each one hollering the other's name at the top of their separate lungs. Bobby removes his hands from Tynie's hips, guiding her atop him closer afterwards. "Wow baby, that was…" They purr as one, kissing to communally interrupt each other. The love shared in that move backing the hotness of what they just got through with, it doesn't get dispelled from until neither can really breathe. Resting in a snuggle with Tynie staying as she was when the lovemaking ended, Bobby pets her back while commending "I never knew ya had THAT in you." "Nor I you.." Tynie gloats back. She then leads him out of bed and towards the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby happy to follow her. Everything from their entry in that room being the same as always, Tynie and Bobby leave the Jacuzzi tub room arm in arm.

Their clothes from earlier are strewn all over the floor by the bed,Bobby breaking the hold to change that. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about this right yet." He says as the hamper is loaded. "Baby, that's too much to ask of you." Tynie pines back. "Nothing's too much to ask when it comes to my Queenie's happiness." Bobby corrects as the two go and get dressed again. In her closet, Tynie mutters "He's so wonderful, but there's no way I am gonna make my King work like a servant." "I heard that.." Bobby answers in a teasing voice. She jumps as that hits her ears, unaware that he was within earshot. He sees that and laughs, Tynie following him in those as the two again exit their room. "I meant what you overheard by the way.." Tynie admits. "I know, and I say we do that together.. later." "Agreed." Tynie chirps as her man leads her again towards the kitchen. Sitting at the bar, she watches Bobby throw together something for them to share. Slinking around him, Tynie covers the drinks as everything's laid out. Enjoying it all at one another's sides, nothing's said as their glowing smiles speak for each. Opening the drinks for them, Tynie says "I have the world, thanks to you. I love you Bobby." "I have the world, because of you. I love you Tynie." Bobby relays, them sipping the beverages again in a smiley silence. Getting up to clear it all at the same time, Tynie and Bobby wind up bumping each other's hands before those get held. The kitchen left by each, Tynie hears her phone going off again. Bobby and she pick up the pace of their trek to the couch, only to have her answer it. Tall Joe on the other side announces that he and Treena are getting along great. A wonder as to if Little Man really did rig this shared, the two hang up.

"I wonder something lover.." Tynie poses, Bobby waving his hand for her to go on. "If when you say Tariyu played it off you were mistaken." Reaching under the sleeve of her top, Bobby pets the cross tattoo on his wife's right shoulder before relating "Only they know baby." "You're right." Tynie replies, her phone at last set down. All of Tynie's worries about her practice seemingly vanish after that discussion, Tynie taking it as the ones from above sending word that what Bobby said earlier was right on the money. "Sexy, have I ever told you how much I love it when you're right?" Tynie wonders. "You've said as much, but not really elaborated on it." Bobby retorts. "Well, I just got this rush of peace about that. Then again, I did marry the sexiest and most brilliant Detective to exist." Tynie elates. Bobby's hand reaches behind his neck as his cheeks redden, Tynie hearing yipped "Honey.." They sit down together following that, Tynie reaching to free his hand as she declares "No need for being embarrassed." "Yes dear.." Bobby giggles, leaning his lips to her ear before adding "As I am married to the sexiest and most intelligent lawyer alive." "Hottie.." Tynie yelps, her face matching the blushed hue of Bobby's cheeks. "Like you said, no need for embarrassment." He teases, the two snuggling from then on.

Tynie nuzzles her man's shoulder quietly with a huge smile. "Yeah, I was thinkin. Maybe we should have a huge mass-marriage this summer, for all the engaged couples." She blurts. "And how do you know that's not already in the works?" Bobby poses. "No way!" Tynie eeks, getting a nod from her man. Squealing to celebrate that idea, Bobby gets to see his wife's girly reaction up close and personal. "Yeah.. Dayna's not the only one who can tag-team with Little Man." Bobby informs as his wife settles down. "Holy fuck, I have rubbed off on a lot of people!" Tynie realizes giddily. Bobby giggles upon hearing that, her notion corroborated. Looking his wife over, Bobby mutters proudly "I am the hubby of an absolute stunner." Tynie softly returns "I'm the wifey of a total stud." "Awww.." They chime in as one, kissing gently afterwards. Soon as they end that affection, Tynie says "I do need to work out a bit though, it's been a while." "You're not alone in that." Bobby admits. "I say we do that on a day when nothing's going on, you know a little closer to when we do that Academy work. I believe you know why I went there." Tynie plans. "I do, and that sounds great." Bobby answers, the two going for the TV remote simultaneously. Giggling as they get the entertainment center roared to life, Bobby says "My Queen, you pick." Scrolling through the channels until something catches her eye as interesting, Tynie settles on another comedy. Praying it isn't horrid, she folds herself across Bobby to get them drinks. "Unh Unh, my baby doesn't risk hurting like that." He admonishes, settling her into his lap. Their drinks obtained and the mini-fridge shut, Bobby sets that all down on the coffee table before laughing in places at the movie with his wife. Breaking to enjoy the drinks, Tynie and Bobby cherish time alone together all smiles, him ridding of the bottles after. The movie ends after a bit, Bobby rushing to shut off the entertainment center.

Their phones don't go off again, Tynie and Bobby presuming all are alright and relatively busy. Pocketing every phone for his woman, Bobby slides Tynie her kit to witness her check levels again. "Baby, you time that well."She says, going for a high-level corrector in the kit. That taken care of before him, Bobby notes how she did that as the kit is reloaded. Tynie's pocket then loaded with the kit, Bobby leads her off the couch again. "Where to my King?" She wonders. "Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby chides, the two leaving their home one more time. The house secured again by him, Tynie discovers Bobby scored her practice SUV keys. She's then whisked into a threshold carry, Bobby being adamant to shower Tynie in chivalry. Settling her down at the passenger side, Bobby waits until Tynie's inside the SUV before getting in. "Close em.." He teases as they drive away. Tynie does, excitedly curious as to his next plan. Later parking, Tynie hears a familiar voice say "Hey you little shit!" Phil and Spring Breeze open Tynie's door, Bobby exiting to join them. Tynie and Bobby are then lead inside Phil's house, as he confesses "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier today, had a slew of meetings with the Brass." "Whoa, what hit man?" Tynie wonders. "Oh nothing bad, just something I'll tell ya later.." Phil replies. "Ya can't blame her for worryin though, meetings with the Brass are usually bad." Bobby defends as they all sit down. His right arm taken and draped around her, Tynie purrs "Thank you baby.." "Aww, look at those two." Spring Breeze chirps as her guests nuzzle up together.

Tynie's head leveled with the center of Bobby's chest, she wonders "So Phil.." "Tynie, after I got made Captain of Vice, the Brass heard about your Project. They wanted me to deliver a confirmation of your consultancy, but it's not for five years.." Phil says. Tynie panics silently for a second as Bobby gives his buddy a look that says "NOT COOL DUDE!" Phil continues "It's good for ten!" "No fucking way!" Tynie and Bobby yip at the same time, Spring Breeze handing them the document. Already having it framed, Spring Breeze has read Bobby's mind, as he takes the gift to set it down. "Flies with the Cops, you and Bear Warrior Gentleman sit back.." Spring Breeze declares. Doing as asked, Tynie and Bobby modify their snuggle so that each one has an arm around the other. Phil going to join his fiancée in the kitchen, Tynie and Bobby find themselves alone for a while. "It's awesome that I got the consultancy for ten years, how Phil presented it scared me shitless for a second though!"Tynie admits. "I know, and you mean we got the consultancy babe.. look closer." Bobby says, raising the framed letter to his wife's view.

Phil must have told the Brass that Tynie won't do the consultancy without Bobby, because the letter has him added to that arrangement. Again placing the framed letter down, Tynie and Bobby move it as Spring Breeze and Phil bring in their meal. Tynie reads the letter one more time silently praying that Bobby being added to the deal won't get him in trouble for "double dipping." "Umm Tynie, you're gonna kill me." Phil tapers out, going on "I had it set so that you and Bobby's pay for this is rerouted to the Academy in case there are future funding issues." "Kill you? Dude, I never thought of that!" Tynie declares, the four eating afterwards. Everyone goes silent as the dinner drags on, drinks shared in the tail end of it. Tynie gets up to clear from everything, only to be told by Spring Breeze "Flies With The Cops, sit down. Phil and I got this." Tynie does, and their hosts again leave the room, all the dishes in hand. "Beauty, I saw you worry about me with the consultancy deal. Thank you. I love you." Bobby whispers, getting back "Love you too." Phil and Spring Breeze come back into the room and sit down. "Phil, dude, thank you for everything." Tynie says. "No sweat." Phil answers, as Spring Breeze arises to inform Tynie and Bobby "You two will never believe this.. I didn't at first when my doctor told me..I'm pregnant!" "Congrats!" Bobby yelps, answering for both. Tynie wears a broad smile before them, hiding her personal hell on that topic. Phil catches it anyway and asks "What is it Tynie?" "No way man, I'm not ruining Spring Breeze's moment." Tynie confirms as Bobby waves him over. Whispering in his friends ear, Bobby lets out why Tynie was trying to be brave. "Ohhh.." Phil whispers back, promising to say nothing in the wake of that reply. Spring Breeze is curious, and wonders "Flies With the Cops, it won't ruin my day if I know what's up." Phil leans in and tells her, Spring Breeze then saying "Oh wow, I had no idea." "It's all good." Tynie refers, the entire topic on her side dropped from that point on.

Several other conversations ensue, Tynie and Bobby later leaving Phil's to go back home. Their new framed letter in Tynie's hands, Bobby guides his wife back to the SUV they took in getting here. Hopping in as one, the couple goes for home with Tynie driving once the letter's in Bobby's hands. "I'll hang this up tomorrow." He vows as they later get to their home. From the parked SUV to the house is cleared by the couple hip-to-hip with Tynie letting them inside. The moment after the house is secured, Tynie and Bobby make one final trip to the bedroom.

Entering together, Bobby is lead to the bed by his wife, who then unloads their pockets onto his end table, all phones set to charging. He then spins across the bed to lay their new framed letter on her end table, laying back to await Tynie. She leaps to join him, the snuggle ensuing being a rather close one. Each take an arm away to cover the other, all smiles as they kiss passionately once more. Right as they end the kiss, Tynie sets herself so that the center of Bobby's chest is her pillow. "I'm happiest like this.." She purrs. "I'm happiest holding and loving on you." Bobby elates as the two wait for slumber. Again not delayed long, the couple find themselves contently sleeping as they were after the kiss.

Today's been a positive whirlwind really, happiness abounding in ways the couple never saw coming. Bobby's remark about the family's heavenly observers was right on more things than Tynie's clients, everything that spun out after they were discussed being regarded as covered by those words. Tynie's discovery that her kin are just as sneaky as she is made today rock on another level, sending her and Bobby's hearts soaring alongside the other events that transpired. New bonds formed served to extend the couple's contentment to those who matter. Spring Breeze being unexpectedly pregnant doesn't bother Tynie, rather she's happy for Phil and his fiancee.

Only those watching from above know how Little Man's sneakiness could lead to all THIS…


	68. 68

Title: Stripes Earned

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. Oh, and a "Sidebar" is a meeting between two lawyers face-to-face outside of their offices.

* * *

Tynie awakes before Bobby to the sound of her phone going off, reaching across him to answer it. Phil on the other end apologizing for the early hour of the call, as well as informing that a member of the Academy administration wants the couple to get physicals before doing the consultancy. Assuring him that request is a liability prevention move, as well as letting out that she and Bobby had a list of things to handle before the consultancy started, then mentioning those physicals can be added to the list, they hang up. One arm reaching to set her phone back down, the other sent to take a hand through Bobby's hair. "Morning honey.." They say as one, meeting up for a kiss. Sharing in that, Tynie allows what she got word of to rest on the back burner for a few moments.

The affection being hot and a bit brief, Tynie then looks her husband in the eyes before informing "Yeah, Phil called. Apparently the administration of the Academy wants us to both get physicals before the consultancy starts. He was even worried about calling us before noon, but I covered it. I figure the request for physicals was a liability prevention move on the part of the Academy, and as for the hour of the call I told Phil it's cool. As far as Phil knows, we have a list of things to do before the consultancy starts, and those can get added. I told him I had to run that last part by you." "Beauty, I'd have followed your lead on that. I appreciate you wanting to run it by me, though." Bobby absolves, leading his wife out of bed. Reaching back to get their phones and her kit, Bobby splits those between the two before all of it is pocketed.

"Oh, and what you claimed about liability prevention, true. The Brass and Commissioners are chickenshit about lawsuits, at least they were when I was on the Force. I bet the Academy administration took notes on that too." Bobby lets out as they walk towards the kitchen. "Why does that NOT surprise me?" Tynie laughs out, the two walking on side-by-side. Laughing with her, Bobby agrees to the last thing she said without another word. The two arrive at the kitchen bar before the laughs stop, when Bobby brags "Oh and what you told Phil about us having that list.. very nice.." "Thanks." Tynie peeps back. She sits down as he goes to make their morning coffee. "Hold it, I just got an idea." Tynie blurts, causing Bobby to stop dead in his tracks. "I remember my King saying something about having plans that got delayed, you and I need coffee, yeah.. combine the two." Tynie eludes. "Good idea.." Bobby purrs, heading back to his wife. Just as they link up arms, Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket. Answering it, he finds a text from Phil with the Doctor's name the Academy wants them to see and what days he has openings. Tynie leans in to see all that and mutters "I'll follow you on that one." Phil getting texted back that the two will take openings later today,once confirmed, the phone's pocketed again. "That wasn't exactly a part of my plans.." Bobby relays. "Honey, it's better to shut the chickenshit-about-lawsuits administrators up and get this done." Tynie replies.

She was right, and he knows it, as the two leave the house from there. Securing it behind them, Bobby leads Tynie over to her SUV. "You're worried about the physical because of that recent heart attack."Tynie realizes. "A bit, yeah. As you are about the diabetes and that." Bobby fires back. "I highly doubt they will have our physicals be the same ones a cop still active on the Force has to get." Tynie surmises. "I hope you're right." Bobby confirms as the two hop in and drive away.

Tynie has Bobby's phone on her, calling Phil to confirm what she just told him. Apologizing for the "worry wart" nature of her inquiry, Phil's actually grateful she asked anyway. Turns out, the administrator who tried to get them to get physicals broke ranks and violated all kinds of protocol for Academy consultants, and the Brass just alerted Phil. Hearing Tynie yip "No fuckin way!" before affirming that, her thanking him, they hang up. "Your plans no longer have that interruption!" Tynie yelps, prior to going on "Yeah, the administrator who wanted us to get physicals just lost everything! The dumb fucker broke ranks and protocols comin out the ass regarding consultants and the Academy, and apparently this isn't the first time. I originally called Phil to check on what I told you about the physicals, only to get this word. We were also instructed to jip the appointments by Phil because of it! Talk about bizarre luck!" Bobby replies "So THAT's why you yipped "No fuckin way!" "Yep." Tynie answers. "Relax then my sexy.." Bobby purrs, his wife complying at once. "How my bizarre luck times itself I'll never know!" Tynie says under her breath happily.

Taking her through the drive-up of a cappuccino shop, Bobby soon has his wife's favorite caffeine: English toffee cappuccino. Tynie reaches across the center console to hold onto both, given the fact Bobby's driving. "Here beauty.." Bobby chimes in, sliding those in between the two. "How to spoil the man who has it all rotten.. that is the question." Tynie lets out with a Cheshire cat grin, going for the cappuccino. "I ask myself the same thing, about you." Bobby admits, driving with one hand reaching for his caffeine with the other. Silence surrounds the two, Tynie trying to figure it out while Bobby does his best to keep them safe. "I have an idea babe, hear me out. We've done the gifts, the tattoos, the cars, all of that. I sense that you wanna see how my mind works in terms of showering you with love, as I do yours. I don't want that to be tethered too much to what we can give each other having each of us separately worried about it being enough." Tynie later blurts, her cappuccino set back where Bobby had it. "Perfect plan." Bobby agreed as they drove on.

What Tynie didn't know is that Gary had his restaurant rebuilt and was about to open it. Bobby parks the Jeep as she hears "Close em lovie.." Tynie obeys as her man comes over to guide her out of the ride and towards their apparent destination. The Jeep secured remotely after they leave it, Bobby's frame blocks Tynie's most remote attempts at a view until they get inside the building. "Hey you little shit." Gary says as Bobby steps aside. Opening her eyes, Tynie sees just how the restaurant looks as this reply leaves her lips "Hey man.. HOLY SHIT!" Laughing as he brought them to the others, Gary tells Bobby "Sheerly genius dude." Bobby giggles and nods, agreeing to that without another word.

Rose, Tao,Dayna,Tariyu, Lysa, Nessa, Tall Joe, Treena, TreMarkis, TreMarion, Charlie, Bruno, and Jesia are all there leaping to greet Tynie and Bobby. Mobbed by those she considers family for hugs, Tynie is repeatedly knocked back. Bobby's turn comes after that, both giggling as it went down. "How are ya staffin this badboy?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I spoke with Dayna and there are a few kids of those you've represented that needed jobs." A new voice rings out. "Cool. Wait.. who the hell are you?"Tynie wonders. "I'm Kelli, her associate. Gary signed off so I handle the employment aspect, and I'm quoting "So the little shit doesn't worry anymore." Kelli answers. "Sweet, welcome sis!" Tynie replies, the others following her word for word. "I'm actually adapting to being called Little Shit." Tynie admits with a laugh, as Tariyu says "I thought that was disrespectful. I even had a talk with Dayna over it, because that's not your name." "He did." Dayna adds in as Tynie kneels to Little Man.

"I love you for that, really. Little Man, listen. I know you were trying to defend my honor and thought that was insulting, but with me it takes a LOT to be dishonored. I'm aware ya didn't know that, so it's all good. You keep that style in mind though, someday a chick will love it." Tariyu learns, responding "Got it Aunt Tynie." Spring Breeze was there also, letting known "Phil couldn't get off work, some jerkoff with the Academy caused enough problems to where the entire Academy administration had to be overhauled. He's in meetings on you two's behalf Flies With The Cops. He told me to tell ya." "Thanks sis, now you go sit down." Tynie advises just as Bobby's asked by Little Man "Uncle Bobby, just HOW many nicknames is Aunt Tynie gonna have anyways?" "Ya got me Tariyu." Bobby answers, Little Man then escorting the ladies to their seats.

Spring Breeze heard that as she honored Tynie's wishes, laughing til she sat down. The only woman not lead to a seat by Little Man was Tynie, Bobby having overtaken that part requesting "Little Man, you go relax." Tariyu nods, as the three are soon seated by each other. "Little Man, I heard what you asked Bobby." Tynie giggles out. "I was curious, that's all." Tariyu retorts with a smile. Kelli speaks up arising from her seat "We're here to celebrate the opening of Big Sweetie's Bar and Grill, and in that I'm wondering: Anyone have good news?"

Spring Breeze gets up, and with that the entire room goes dead silent. "I found out a couple days ago something I never expected. I'm pregnant." She announces, causing every jaw except Tynie and Bobby's to hit the floor. Jesia goes right to Tynie silently, asking as they meet up "You cool sis?" "Yeah, we were told a couple days ago. She was worried about how to let y'all know, so Bobby and I were like a practice run." Tynie whispers. Nodding as she went back to Gary's side, Jesia mouths "She's cool." Dayna and Kelli were curious as to why that went down, heading to Tynie. "Yeah,a medical issue prevented me from having kids. They heard when Sasha was first pregnant, now everyone worries about my reaction. The medical situation was THAT severe." Tynie alludes, Dayna and Kelli not asking further. Everyone seated, Gary's new staff serves them carefully, nervous about handling their first customers. Tynie does her best to make them all laugh or at least smile, breaking the tension in that way. Chatter shared with all Tynie and Bobby deems family, in general a good time is being had by all.

There's one thing that nagged at the workers, and it had nothing to do with first time server stress. Dayna walks right up to Tynie and says "We need to sidebar counsel.. preferably now." Kissing Bobby on the cheek, Tynie arises as Dayna leads her across the room. Apparently one of the new staffers intercepted a threat on the group's life, and had turned it in to Dayna. "Get this to the authorities, have em nailed sixty two ways to Sunday with both criminal charges and civil suits. Text me with updates." Tynie orders, Dayna complying with a wave to all there. "Are any of the new staffers over 21?" Tynie wonders, getting a nod from three. "Drinks all around for those not pregnant, make mine a scotch double on the rocks Diet Soda chaser. The pregnant ladies are to get tea, sweetened but that's IT!" Tynie demands.

The three staffers fly about to comply, the group around Tynie wondering what's up. "I need two people for each pregnant lady. Keep eyes on them and if you think for *snaps fingers* THAT long the shit's gonna hit the fan.. come get me at once!" Tynie orders the remaining staff, only to get that obeyed immediately. "The rest of y'all meet me over here!" Tynie yells, the ones she deems family flowing to her side. She knew it'd take a while to get the drinks made, given there were only three people who could legally do it. Everyone hovering around her, Tynie drops the bomb that Dayna just got done letting her know about. Mentioning also that it's been handled, Tynie instructs everyone to go about their day and keep in contact. The two pregnant ladies are NOT to know, no matter how many times they ask, also mandated by Tynie. Kelli overheard every last requirement and says "She's right guys. Oh and anyone with conceal carry permits, after ya leave here.. keep them and a firearm on ya." All whom hovered about Tynie nodding, the crowd dispels.

"Kelli, I'm sorry for being so brash when we met." Tynie apologizes. "Dayna told me why, it's cool." Kelli absolves as everyone goes back to their seat. Once all seats are again taken, Tariyu taps Kelli on the shoulder and wonders "I'm not old enough for a conceal carry permit, what do I do?" "You help keep eyes on the pregnant ladies, and those who you're around that are family." Kelli answers, the two hugging afterwards. The three of age to serve alcohol start racing about with everyone's drinks, the pregnant ladies getting what Tynie ordered. The others watch Tynie throw back the scotch in one gulp, the Diet Soda following, muttering back "Oh shit!" Kelli learns from Tao who pointed right at Tynie "Yeah, she's tiny, but when you see THAT.. start prayin and be ready to sue every stranger this side of God Himself." "Duly noted." Kelli chirps, texting herself what Tao said verbatim alongside what brought that on. "Calm down baby, it's handled." Bobby pleads, rubbing his wife's back. Sipping his drink by holding it with the hand not trailing his wife's spine, Bobby tries to show calmness. Tynie'd yet to check her levels today, Bobby having that kit on him. Tynie sees it out in moments after his drink is set down, taking over that situation from there. Being decent on her levels, the kit is reloaded and stashed on Tynie.

"Kelli.. sidebar.. now!" Tynie yelps, something striking her. "Got it!" Kelli replies, the two ducking away. "Text Dayna, tell her I suspect this mass hit is at the hands of the kin of that Academy administrator asshole who just got canned and caused Phil to be swarmed in meetings. Tell her I believe they're more armed than the entire NRA too!" Tynie mandates, Kelli quoting her in an urgent text to Dayna. Rushing back to Bobby, Tynie apologizes "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to not give you some love before doing that." Kissing his cheek repeatedly, Tynie tries to make up for that move, only to hear "You reacted on instinct, believing time's of the essence. I'm not mad at all." Kelli hadn't gone back to her spot yet, interjecting "Ya did right, hell now I know you can MOVE!" Laughing as that hits her ears, Tynie starts a wave of those across the group.

Everyone relaxed after the laughs slowly ended, Kelli basically being welcomed in by all there. Today, Tariyu is little Mr. Curious, as Kelli's asked "I am no lawyer, but could I call you that sidebar thingy if I needed to?" "You mean call me for a sidebar, and yes." Kelli answers, Little Man nodding with a smile. "Aunt Tynie, I'm sorry for bugging our lawyers so much. I've just had questions and didn't know if I could get them answered before they're too busy with court dates." Tariyu apologizes. "Little Man, you timed that just right. There's never a need to apologize for curiosity, especially since you considered their schedules." Tynie corrects as the two hug. "Ya did it Little Man.." Bobby peeped proudly. "Did what, Uncle Bobby?" Tariyu asks. "Ya made us proud again, especially her." Bobby replies, pointing to his wife. Tariyu smiles from ear-to-ear as Kelli's asked one last question "You DO know that if I'm ever needed to talk in court that all ya gotta do is get ahold of my Grandfather Tao, right?!" Tynie laughs at how blunt Little Man was with that, as Kelli says back "I do now, I'll just get your numbers from Dayna." "I have a better idea Kelli: We form a line, hook you up with our numbers. Dayna's busy and may not have time to slip you that information." Tariyu advises. "That was impressive Little Man." Tynie gloats as Kelli's busy programming numbers to her phone, the group honoring Little Man's idea.

"Thanks Aunt Tynie, I learned that from you." Tariyu chirps, blushing. "He did." Bobby confirms as everyone starts hugging each other, Kelli's phone having all their numbers saved. Tao hugs Tynie while trying to apologize for Tariyu's bluntness, only to get stopped as she lets out "He did that to show Kelli that she is trusted, also to prove he knew how to help her with the contact information. As for how it came out, that was all a part of his plan to demonstrate that Kelli's time won't be wasted. Not a lot of people would respect a lawyer's schedule like that, so there's no apology needed." Tao saw the logic in that answer, confirming "Makes sense to me." Little Man muttered to Bobby "She rocks!" "Definitely." Bobby gloats, wrapping his left arm around Tynie. The group then splits off by couple, with Little Man walking up to Tao. "I hope Ms. Dayna's alright Grandfather." Little Man worries loud enough for all to hear. "Kelli.. tell me you heard the young man.." Tynie whispers to confirm that. "On it!" Kelli chirps, racing to Tao while on the phone.

Every other pair forms a half circle around Tao, deciding not to leave just yet as the staffers clean up. Each of them sees Kelli kneel to Tariyu before saying "Ms. Dayna's fine. She's just in court right now, security has her with a detail, which is basically like a bouncer. She'll meet you two at home." "Thank you Ms. Kelli!" Tariyu yelps, wrapping his arms to Kelli's shoulders. Kelli's phone is pocketed while that happens, Tynie muttering under her breath with a smile "Style duly noted." "I think it's best that we all go home. Spring Breeze is coming with us until Phil's off work." Nessa says with Charlie at her hip.

Arising from her knelt pose, Kelli yips "I was just gonna say that! You all will be advised, well those who aren't expecting anyway." "Love Y'all!" Everybody says together,all racing for their rides at the same time. Gary steps back to lock up as his staffer says "I got this, I'll text Dayna letting her know too." The staffer hugged, Gary agrees with a nod while Jesia awaits him. Vehicle doors opening and shutting in a machine gun echo, every party drives home. Tynie calls Kelli and says "You've earned your stripe with us, especially Little Man. The stripe does NOT come easy from me and Bobby, treat it with utmost care. Dayna has too, let her know." "Hey, you got it!" Kelli answers as they hang up. Bobby giggled at that, actually expecting it to happen as he took them home. Tynie tries her hand at modifying the style Kelli'd used in pocketing her phone, pulling it off. "Well, we won't be sipping on these anymore." She realizes, tapping the caps on the cappuccinos discovering they're cold and have been out for so long.

Parking the Jeep, Bobby sees his wife score those up and hold them as he goes to let Tynie out. Taking his back from her, Tynie snares Bobby's open hand into hers. The Jeep again remotely secured by Tynie bumping Bobby's pocket, she manages to also slip the keys from him. He giggles as she lets them inside, impressed with the style in which that was done. Locking up after them, Tynie ducks back from Bobby who slips her cappuccino out of her hand. "You're not the only one who has.. I believe you called it.. Styles duly noted." Bobby gloats, heading to rid of them. Laughing as she went to meet him,Tynie says "I imagine not!" Wrapping their arms around each other, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, this time without restraint on the power. Moaning out while it lasted, the couple celebrates the love display shared. Splitting away reluctantly, Tynie and Bobby nibble on each other's lower lips as he leads the way to the Jacuzzi tub. Managing to clear the house while upkeeping their current hold,the couple considers that as proof of the depth to their sync. They alter the hold when arriving in that room breaking it entirely to disrobe.

"Little Man amazes me sometimes. Seriously, he was so curious and sweet, Kelli was floored." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, she wasn't the only one.." Bobby teases, going to set everything up. "You read me.." Tynie laughs as they hop in together. "Oh,like you don't read me." Bobby snarks back with a shit-eating grin. "I never said that!" Tynie chirps. "Today's been interesting so far." They say as one, washing each other. The suds blasted off each by raging jets around them afterwards, Tynie starts petting Bobby from his shoulders to his waist. His hands roam her in kind, broad smiles shot between them. Getting out before him, Tynie says gently "Love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby answers, the two going to dry off from there. The towels hung up, Tynie snares Bobby up into her arms with a Cheshire cat grin on her lips. "I'm so lucky. You're smart, brave, sexy, and the best hubby to exist." Bobby hears as her cheeks are painted with a deep blush. "I'm the lucky one, really. You're beautiful, intelligent, hot, and the best wife ever." Bobby replies, his face sharing in the blush. "Aww baby.." They chime in simultaneously, changing the embrace so each is at the other's hip.

The two leave that room and get dressed, ending the hold just long enough for such to transpire. Once back at each other's sides, Bobby and Tynie hold each other closely again. "My Queen, await me on the bed." Bobby whispers in her ear, Tynie's cheek peck kissed. Her lips peck his cheek as Tynie peeps back "Yes my King." As she walked over to the bed's edge, Bobby ducks back into the Jacuzzi tub room to gather the hamper and last outfit each wore. "Told ya I got this covered." He yips, Tynie saying after "You mean we do, there's no way my King is gonna overwork so I can relax." Bobby already knows his wife's just as stubborn as he is, saying nothing in reply as they go to end the need for laundry to be done from there. "Hubby, I meant not to hurt you with that move, honest. I know you strive to be a perfect gentleman for me, finding new ways to show that too. However, I know you're just as entitled to relax as I am." Tynie fires back, praying that her words don't sting him silently. "You amaze me." Bobby gloats, a glow in his eyes brighter than the sun. "As you do me." Tynie answers as they go to wait for the laundry to be done.

Gazing deeply into his chocolate eyes, Tynie searches out for hints that Bobby's masking being hurt. "I'm not.." He laughs, catching her doing that. "My Queen, this time, please await me." Bobby purrs, kissing Tynie flat on the lips after. The love display being brief yet hot, Tynie slurs back elatedly "I will, My King." Strutting back to the couch, Tynie gives her man something to stare at for a few moments. Tynie's feet made that trek as if above a slip of clouds, Bobby seeing the sheer content in his wife before she's out of view while taking in what Tynie did.

Delicately plopping to the couch, Tynie is all giggles in wait of her husband. He hears every last one, as they echo across the house while the two are apart temporarily. Every shred of clothes stashed away, Bobby doesn't wish to keep Tynie waiting long. She's still giggly as he arrives at the couch, Bobby lifting her legs to sit with Tynie. "Ohhh, you're so strong.." She brags, Bobby laying her legs in his lap. "All for you to enjoy.."He replies, getting back from his wife "I always do.." Blushing as that hits his ears, Bobby joins his wife in the giggly nature of her mood. "I love hearing that!" Tynie laughs, basking in the giggles Bobby has leaving his lips. Leaning to tickle her, Bobby says "As do I.." They go from that to a full-on tickle war, only ending it after each are in tears from the laughter. Snuggling up as they mellow out from that, Tynie leans closely into Bobby. He hears her sigh out "My dream man.." Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Bobby says gently "My dream woman.."

Tynie says nothing else right away, only the happy sighs that sound similar to a purring kitten hit Bobby's ears. "Thank you baby, today's been great." Bobby tells her. "Anytime I can, and thank you." Tynie answers modestly. Right as she was going to inquire about the phones, Bobby reaches a hand into his pocket and unloads them and her kit onto the coffee table. "Oh, and you telling Kelli and Dayna that they earned stripes with us.. yeah.. that's been proven. Everything's handled." Bobby lets out. "Sweet." Tynie chirps. Bobby then says in her ear "Everything outside of satisfyin my baby that is.." Leaving the couch, Tynie asks in a sultry voice "How'd you know?" Meeting her as the phones and her kit are left behind, Bobby says "It's been in your eyes all day.." Melting halfway into him, Tynie replies lowly "As it has been in yours.." They head for the master bedroom from there, arm-in-arm, nothing else said.

Once in that room and the door shut behind them, Tynie and Bobby head for the edge of the bed together. Disrobing in a hurry, the two soon lay against the mattress at the same time. Tynie watches her man rise above her, Bobby starting a kissy trail from her neck to her core. Devouring Tynie's essence like a Wildman, Bobby hears her moan out with every flitter of his tongue. She soon lets loose in his mouth, the juices of her climax being gulped up by Bobby who refuses to miss a drop. Lifting himself off of her, Bobby's shoulders are taken into Tynie's hands. She then shoves him onto the bed back first, going for her own kissy trail down his chest to his awaiting erection. Bobby howls out at everything his wife is doing to him, Tynie deeming that her egging on. His manhood throbbing just under her lips, Tynie sucks it a few times before changing everything up. The next thing Bobby feels is his wife leaping onto his pulsing manhood, Tynie giving him the wildest intimacy she can dredge up. "Yeah baby!" Bobby grunts, his wife going on. She feels every bulge of him decimating the walls of her core, Tynie yelping "Unnh.. Yeah baby!" They keep this romp up for a good while, Bobby holding Tynie onto him by the crux of her hips. This time they didn't change positions, both loving the sheer intensity of the lovemaking as it is. Time is ignored until Bobby and Tynie look dead in each other's eyes, that move telling of each one's impending orgasm without a word. Tynie is first in letting loose, Bobby's name growled at the heavens as loud as she could make happen. Every flitter of that orgasm is felt around Bobby who soon tails her in his own release, shouting her name in a similar loudness. Sliding into him so her head lands between Bobby's pecs, Tynie is wrapped in his arms after it all. "You amazed me, and made me purr baby.." She gasps. "You amazed and rocked me baby.."He answers, the two snuggling as they cooled off. Tynie falls into a light sleep in her man's arms, Bobby looking upon her with love in his eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you so much for heaven on Earth, my love." He mutters, hoping Tynie heard it. "Nor do I know what I did to deserve you. You've given me heaven on Earth, Thank you, my love." She answers in her sleep, Bobby petting her hair. Tynie worried in the back of her mind that how she slept would disturb Bobby's relaxing, which was shown by her trying to slither to his side. "Unh unh.. I'm more relaxed with you as you are." He chides, ending her attempts. Tynie's frame is engulfed in a more tight hug by Bobby, who wishes only to be with her snuggling. "Hmmm.. love this.." She purrs while awakening. Bobby lets out "Love holding you." The two spend a little more time in this cuddle, before Tynie leads Bobby off the bed. They get back in the same outfits from earlier, joining up at the hip to go back to the couch. Sitting together from moment one of arriving in the living room, Tynie insists on holding her man with everything she has. "Oof!" Bobby chirps as his woman displays power her arms abounding him. "Love holding you." Tynie purrs as the stunned look graces her hubby's eyes. Bobby slides his arms around her, the two cuddling while he lays them against the couch.

"Yeahh, today's rocked!" They say together, giggling after. Tynie reaches across her man to get his phone and order dinner, only to have Bobby pet her hand once it hovers the device. "Unh unh, Hubby's got that covered." Bringing her hand back to his shoulder, Tynie answers "Ooohh." Bobby hears that and smiles, Tynie returning the expression in kind. Soon laying his wife gently to one side of the couch, they say as one "I love you." As he walks towards the kitchen, Tynie lines herself against the back of the couch, keeping eyes on Bobby. Eyeing him over without a word, she purrs in admiration of her husband. "Aww beauty.." He mutters, making their dinner. Slipping off the couch, Tynie goes for the kitchen bar while Bobby's back is turned. Serving them, Bobby sees her and gives a broad smile. "I wanted to be closer to all the hotness that is you.." She slurs out. Taking a seat next to her, Bobby whispers "I wanted to be closer to the sexiness that is you…" Everything presented to both, the couple giggles while eating. Clearing from it all once dinner's concluded, Tynie and Bobby find themselves walking as if their feet are escorted by a thin layer of clouds. Tynie leads Bobby away from the kitchen, only to have them slowdance without music in the center of the throughway. "I've missed this.." She says lightly. "As have I.." Bobby admits, the slowdance continuing as they make it back towards the coffee table.

Tynie reaches back with one arm, followed by Bobby to gather up the phones and her kit, only to learn they missed a text. Dayna got everything that hit earlier today taken care of, on top of word about she and Kelli "Earning their stripes" with the couple. Confirming that part in a reply, Tynie ends the conversation as all the things once on the coffee table are pocketed by the couple. "Yeahh, Dayna and Kelli are amazing. You were right too,everything that gave our happiness even the most remote pause today has been handled." Tynie informs. "Great.." Bobby purrs, leaning in for a kiss. Tynie's floored by the strength of his affections, Bobby stabilizing her in his arms. Grateful for that, she gives Bobby her ultimate in kissing, as to extend the love display for a while. Before that ends, Bobby has his wife gathered up into a threshold carry,using the fact Tynie'd melted into his arms to that advantage. The kiss ends just as she's whisked to their room, Tynie gasping "Whoa.." "My sentiments exactly." Bobby answers, puffing his chest.

Their home was already secured and Tynie's phone goes off in her pocket, to be answered when all the devices are set to charging. Settling her down to the floor gently, Bobby keeps his arms around Tynie. Surprising him, she returns the carry the rest of the way to the bed. "Be careful." He worries. "I'm fine, you relax. It isn't every day I get to do this." Tynie tells him. Realizing she is right, he says nothing else until Tynie sets him onto the bed. "Oh, and before you worry or try to slam my personal Casanova, I was planning on keeping it that way.. you know, where I only carry you for short times occasionally." Tynie elates, hopping into bed with Bobby. "Again, a perfect idea." He replies, unloading their pockets.

The only thing not set to his end table being Tynie's kit, she does one last level-check for the day. Bobby sees a text from Phil saying that Nessa brought Spring Breeze home once Kelli contacted her saying the meetings' aftermath has been resolved. Congratulating him and Spring Breeze in a reply, Bobby then sets all four phones to charging. "You were right, today has rocked. Oh, and Phil got everything Dayna didn't cover handled." Tynie learns as the readout for her levels shows she's golden. "Sweet!" Tynie yelps, reloading her kit. Setting that to her endtable, Tynie discovers they have yet to hang the Academy letter Spring Breeze gave them yesterday. "Don't worry my love.." Bobby eludes, waiting to hold his wife. Snuggling into him, Tynie lets out "I'm actually adapting to my cross tattoo, the one on my right arm, not going ballistic." "That's a good thing, I didn't like it when my baby had those thrashings." Bobby relates as they reach down for the covers.

Suddenly a sense that everything is right in their world abounds Tynie and Bobby, causing them both to sigh out in relief as the covers are tossed over each. Both silently hope the same is true for those who matter,leaving that up to the family's heavenly observers without mentioning as much. They kiss for one more time today, celebrating the most recent notion in mutually displayed passions. Slumber took a while in arriving, the kiss ended with time to spare. "I hope it stays that way.." Tynie worries, referring to the regard each caught around them. "No matter what, we will handle it as one. Although I am just as hopeful as you are on that one." Bobby soothes, his wife turning the center of his chest into her pillow. "I love it when you're right." Tynie sighs out. "I love you." They chime in again at the same time, only to fall asleep after.

Stripes were earned, and everything else fell right into place. Yeah, today kicked ass..


	69. 69

Title:End of a Trust

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Bobby stirs awake first, noticing his wife is half curled on him with her head nestled in the center of his chest. Worrying that she's not happy while keeping quiet, he pets down Tynie's back from her neck to her hips. "Being in your arms while listening to your heartbeat and feeling your muscles around my body is so relaxing.." Tynie purrs, ending her man's worries. "Aww thank you baby.." Bobby answers as she raises her head to join him in a kiss. Enjoying that to the maximum, Tynie and Bobby giggle as the affection goes on. Splitting from it, Tynie has a glow on her face that is reversed on Bobby's. She reaches over to get her kit as he starts pocketing their phones, the two meeting up to get out of bed after. "Although I am ecstatic about how things have gone lately, there is one thing that worries me." Tynie admits as they meet up beside the bed. "Which is?" Bobby asks. "Oliver, we haven't heard from or about him since we were in Hawaii." Tynie frets. "I'll check on that right now." Bobby says, going for his phone.

Just prior to him texting Kelli, she calls. Learning Oliver is Kelli's dad and that he's in the hospital from renal system problems, Bobby insists that Kelli take as much time off as she needs. Consenting to that, Bobby is then told that Dayna's going after Oliver's former employer because of the "No eating while on shift" thing. Instructing Kelli to contact them if Oliver or she need ANYTHING at ANY time of night, Kelli again agreeing, they hang up. "Baby, sit down.." Bobby requests, Tynie obeying at once. "Here goes. Oliver is Kelli's dad, and we basically saved his life on the night we met him. He's in the hospital from renal system issues and Dayna thinks its due to.. " "The former employers bullshit about Oliver eating." Tynie interrupts, getting a nod. "Tell me you ordered Kelli to take time off and told her that we will take 2 a.m. calls." Tynie again interjects. "Yes, dear. I did." Bobby admits. "So THAT'S why we haven't heard from Oliver.. the sweetie coulda called us.." Tynie weeps. "Yeah, Dayna's on that too. Kelli mentioned that when I told her of the 2 a.m. phone calls." Bobby lets out, leaping to console his wife.

"We gotta get things in order for him. Ya know, in case he doesn't make it. Renal system issues ain't nothing to fuck with." Tynie blurts through tears. "Later baby, later.." Bobby soothes, holding her close. Bobby's phone hadn't been pocketed yet, Tynie scoring it up to stash it on her. Then reaching for her kit, the next thing Bobby sees is his woman checking her sugar levels. "Well, at least that won't be a bitch." Tynie yips, alerting her man the levels are good as the kit is repocketed. "Why did Kelli not tell us sooner? She could have sent word through Dayna or something." Tynie wonders. "I don't think she knew that." Bobby tells her, the two slowly leaving their room.

Halfway to the kitchen, Bobby's phone goes off in Tynie's pocket. Answering it, she learns that Kelli didn't want to bother the couple with her family issues. Being told that the couple knew Oliver and wanted to be kept abreast of the situation, Kelli relents and tells Tynie that she may not be back on deck as one of their lawyers for a while. Reiterating what Bobby told Kelli earlier, that being concurred with, the two hang up.

"Babe, I'm worried about Oliver." Tynie peeps as Bobby leads her to the kitchen bar, his phone being pocketed by her. "I am too, but all we can do is wait and pray honey." Bobby absolves, making their coffee and meal. Pulling Bobby's phone out, Tynie calls Dayna and sets it up so if the worst thing hit, Oliver's funeral is taken care of. Learning Kelli already discussed that and Dayna knew of the package Tynie and Bobby gave Oliver, Tynie being stunned to hear that Oliver's new doctor ordered him to the hospital that morning, they hang up. "Oh damn.." Tynie yips, setting her kit and his phone onto the bar. "What is it lovie?" Bobby wonders, learning "Oliver was making good on the getting tested bit we offered today. Out of nowhere the doctor he went to ordered him into the hospital. He did that thinking that the retirement and healthcare package we gave him hinged on it. Dayna told me that what I have yet to let out in terms of concerns with Oliver has already been lined up."

"Whoa.." Bobby yelps, setting their coffees down. Going back to finish making their meal, Bobby realizes just what his wife was referring to in relation to Oliver. Tynie sees the realization in Bobby's eyes as they sit down, the meal laid before each. "You were gonna pay for.." He trails off. "Yep, he went through hell with that ex- employer. Before we changed the deal, we were about to be his bosses. I wanted to do that to show him respect he evidently went years without." Tynie confesses. From there the couple eats in silence, worried over the one in their lives neither had heard about after their vacation until today. Drinking their coffees with the same reverence, Tynie and Bobby dare not say a thing before clearing from it all.

Bobby had Tynie's phone on him when it went off, Dayna on the other end. Learning Oliver needed an organ donor with O positive blood as soon as possible, Bobby hands it over to his wife. "Look sis, I am that blood type. You get it rolled out so I can make that happen, and call me when you want me at the hospital." Tynie orders. "You got it!" Dayna gulps, hanging up. "Baby, why'd you hand me the phone?" Tynie inquires. "You wanted to show Oliver respect, and I sensed he'd not be happy if you paid for his funeral after what we gave him. I didn't see what you did coming though… I swear!" Bobby answers, ending in a yipped vow.

"You didn't?" Tynie wonders. "Nope." Bobby fires back. The reality that Tynie's leapt at the shot to donate of her body to save someone before striking him, Bobby's jaw hits the floor. "What is it?" Tynie poses. "You've donated before, for Lysa. When you talked to Dayna, I should've seen this coming." Bobby answers ashamed. Dayna calls with a transplant specialist on the line right then, Tynie answering it. "Hey Doc, what's good?" Tynie asks. "Oliver heard what you want to do, and isn't too happy. He said you two have done enough, and is honestly trying to refuse the donor offer. I'm concerned that he won't last without it, and your lawyer insists that Oliver get a second opinion. She says your family and close friends have been dicked by doctors before." The doctor says. "Dayna didn't lie on that shit! As for Oliver refusing, yeah, my hubby suspected as much. My offer stands, now you get the fuck out of my lawyer's way on that second opinion! While you're at it, put her on the phone.. NOW!" Tynie demands, Dayna taking back her phone. "You know what to do.." Tynie growls, getting that confirmed before they hang up.

"Whoa baby, what just happened?" Bobby asks, petting his wife's hair. "I'm done trusting the ENTIRE field of medicine, that's what just happened! Oliver tried refusing my donor offer, sensing something wasn't right with the diagnosis he got. He wasn't too cool with me offering in the first place, given what we provided him, and Dayna has to sue an asshole specialist ninety seven ways to last Sunday because Oliver was damn near emotionally exploited into going into surgery… SERIOUSLY! I had to claim shit on your name just to further back what Dayna was trying to do! " Tynie howls.

Trying to calm her, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms tightly. Her head is then drawn to the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie trying like mad to obey her man's wishes. "One more thing lover, you were right.. about the "Shit" you claimed on my name.." Bobby admits, his right hand traipsing Tynie's hair still. "I didn't know that until now.." Tynie purrs, slowly mellowing out. "You were.." Bobby chirps, answering her phone again. Dayna tells them that Oliver is only going to be in the hospital for about a week, the second opinion invalidating his original diagnosis.

Learning that Dayna's on the doctor who saw Oliver at his office and the first one at the hospital like a pack of dogs on a two legged cat, Bobby's thankful as they hang up. "I see why you don't trust the field of medicine anymore." Bobby lets out. "Really?" Tynie questions. "Yeah, Dayna's on the original doctor and the one from the hospital, and I'm quoting "Like a pack of dogs on a two legged cat." Apparently the second opinion invalidated the original diagnosis, so don't be surprised if that litigation snowballs. Dayna says she's got it in the event that happens. Oh, and Oliver will only be in the hospital for a week, as it stands." Bobby informs.

"Wow, she's gonna be busy as hell before vacation.." Tynie realizes. "If her vacation has to be moved thanks to this, I'll just make the offer to use our Hawaiian home moveable." Bobby plans. "You read my mind!" Tynie giggles, finally in a decent mood. Hearing the tone his wife just used, Bobby adds in his own giggles, grateful for the alteration of his lady's outlook on today. Looking him dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie says "Ya know what? I figure that offer you made shouldn't cover just Dayna. I want it to clear for everyone in our family here in New York. I'm talkin' from Oliver down to Little Man." "Babe, that's a great idea!" Bobby applauds, flittering Tynie's lips with kisses after. Returning those in exact kind, Tynie makes Bobby blush for the first time today. Both laugh after ending the ping-ponged flitter kisses, Tynie blushing just as hard as her man is.

"The only bad part to my changing the offer is, someone's gonna have to be in charge of scheduling it. I don't want Dayna touching that with a thousand foot pole, the woman's doing enough." Tynie relents, the two ending their laughter following that. "Oh, that.. you forget.. We have a tablet." Bobby answers, reaching to obtain the mentioned item. Showing his wife the tablet, Tynie takes it from Bobby to find an app that will handle what they'd just discussed. Fifteen minutes later, she has one set up, and starts programming their family member's numbers into it. "Baby, you are amazing with that!" Bobby gloats. "I'm not really that good." Tynie replies modestly. "I can't even scroll fast enough on a computer for some people, and to see you do that is amazing!" Bobby relays. "Baby, you always impress me. The people who you didn't scroll fast enough on a computer for were assholes that insisted on rushing through life. I say that because if that wasn't the case, they'd have stepped off my man!" Tynie lets known. Seeing the territorial fire in her eyes, Bobby says "They're out of our lives baby." The remainder of Tynie's most recent remarks striking him, Bobby purrs "Aww honey.." Tynie's face is glowing when she mouths "It's true."

The next thing heard is the tablet battery alert going off, Tynie mentioning with a laugh "We forgot to shut this off before packing it away!" Bobby gathers the tablet up, setting it aside on his endtable before inquiring "Will my Lovely await me here?" Kissing her wildly as that question ends, Bobby gives his wife love before obtaining her answer. The affection ending, Tynie responds "I will my Love." Slowly arising from the couch, Bobby feels his wife laying against it back first before scoring up the tablet. Stretching out as to honor her man's wishes, Tynie starts giggling loudly as Bobby handles a few things. Hearing every last giggle echo across the house, Bobby whispers "Thank you Lord for allowing me to be the one who makes her that happy." The tablet in his hands, Bobby sets that to charge after finding out the port for their phones has a slot for it. Going to his wife's endtable, he then grabs up the framed letter from Spring Breeze and goes for Tynie's office. Tynie breaks from the giggles in Bobby's absence and says lowly "Lord, thank you for allowing me to be the one Bobby loves."

Totally re-arranging the accolades on the wall in Tynie's office, Bobby hopes that she likes what he did. Neither one heard the other, Tynie sitting up as Bobby at last makes it back to her hip. Standing at the edge of the couch, Bobby gives a nervous smile as his wife leaps to his side. Each one wraps an arm around the other, Tynie being clueless as to what Bobby had done. "I hope you like this." Bobby frets, the two aimed at entering her office. "I'm with you, I'm happy. Now no more worries.." Tynie chides with a broad smile. "Yes dear.." Bobby laughs, leading her into the office moments later. Looking around, Tynie notices her accolade-laiden wall has it's items redone. "Oh my God.. Bobby-bear.. this is PHENOMENAL!" She gloats as what her man did is stared at. "Not compared to you.." Bobby whispers in her ear. "Bobby-bear.." She gasps back, as the two walk out of her office backwards. "Now, exactly what's up with my man being such a worry-wart over my liking what's done for me?" Tynie wonders. "I shouldn't be, you're right." Bobby answers with a bit of a sheepish smile. "Bobby, no more worries. You said it yourself, everything's gonna be handled." Tynie advises, Bobby's sheepish smile being replaced by a broad one.

The couple were going to the Jacuzzi tub from Tynie's office, that conversation transpiring when they hit the throughway of the home. Bobby thinks they will relax together in the jets, only to learn as they hit that room "You enjoy it lover.. wifey's got a few things to take care of." "I will beauty." Bobby vows with a smile, disrobing as Tynie started the jets by elbowing a switch on the wall. Keeping eyes on him, Tynie exits that room backwards as Bobby settles in. Spinning around as she arrives in the master bedroom, Tynie shuts the door of the Jacuzzi tub room with her foot. Bobby kicks back for awhile, not washing down without his wife at his side. Later getting out and drying off, he repeats Tynie's elbowing of the switch on the wall to shut that tub down.

Opening the Jacuzzi tub room door, Tynie approaches her man with a frustrated look to her eyes. Seeing that, Bobby inquires "What's wrong with my Ty-baby?" "Bobby-bear, I'm drawing blanks again. I got a rose-petal laiden mattress as a gift from you, that I didn't see coming. However I'm struggling to figure out what to do for you. I don't want what I do for you to be based on intimacies alone either, our love means more than that." Tynie says back.

Reaching out for her, Bobby soon has the love of his life in his arms. Tynie lays her head on his left pec, her right temple throbbing in Bobby's view. "Baby.." Bobby mutters lowly, rubbing that area of her head delicately. "I just want you to have the ultimate. I don't want gifts to you to be all about the intimate part of our marriage, because you'd never corner gifts for me like that. We have so much as one, and to be honest I am clueless as to what you want to add to it.. if anything." Tynie blurts as the light massage drones on.

"Ty-baby, you don't need to worry about the gifts not making me happy. You're right about them not always being linked to our shared wild side too. As for being clueless, you could always ask me for ideas. That way, you don't wind up frustrated with this bad of a headache." Bobby replies delicately. "Alright baby, now just when they will be given is for me to know and you to find out." Tynie purrs, the tension in her temple finally abating. "Sugar, are you alright?" Bobby worries. "I am now, thank you Sweetie." Tynie replies, nuzzling his pec. "You've been scared about that.." Bobby discovers, Tynie's nuzzling stopped just long enough for her to nod.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie mouths "I'm sorry." "No need for that my Queen." Bobby relates with a smile. Rising to her toes, Tynie kisses Bobby wildly, trying to show him love and gratitude at the same time. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Bobby secures his wife against him so Tynie's not relying on the stability of her toes to keep her weight grounded. They bathe in the power of the love display, emitting happy moans as it continues. Later separating from it, Bobby mouths "await me." Giggling as she nodded, Tynie goes for the edge of the bed, using his favorite strut. "I'm lucky.." He whispers. "As am I." Tynie shoots back a bit louder. Ducking away to get dressed, Bobby doesn't keep her waiting very long.

Walking towards Tynie, Bobby's eyes and face are glowing as she hits her feet. They reach out for one another, Bobby being grasped up to his woman seconds later. Their hold changing from face-to-face to hip-to-hip, Tynie and Bobby walk out of their room all smiles. Neither knowing what to say next, the trek across their home is made silently. Later going into the kitchen, Tynie has a giddy-yet-premeditative look to her face. "Ohh really?" Bobby teases.

"Yep, but I will need my Kahuno to do something.." Tynie purrs. "Name it.." Bobby replies curiously. "Could you make us a couple of mojitos?" Tynie asks, getting a nod from her man. Kissing him briefly on the cheek, Tynie ducks away to get her phone from the coffee table. While Bobby has his back turned, Tynie darts towards her office before calling Nessa. "Yo sis, need a favor." Tynie says. "Name it." Nessa fires back. "You know about me and Bobby's consultancy right? Get him a bunch of outfits with NYPD on the shirts size XXL or 3XL, and bring em over. Oh, and send me the bill." Tynie plans. "I'll do everything but the last part, sis. See ya soon." Nessa finalizes as the two hang up.

"Baby, I can't get over what you did for me.. in my office. I just HAD to take another look." Tynie eludes, heading back for the couch. "Glad I can impress ya." Bobby brags, bringing them her requested mojitos. Her phone pocketed as they hit the couch, Tynie prays Bobby didn't hear her talk with Nessa quietly. Sipping those in time with one another, the couple shares time alone in total peace. Setting the glasses down, Tynie starts giggling like mad as Bobby locks eyes with her. "Ohh really?" He wonders again. "I'm not telling you.." She teases. Bobby giggles at that, going back to make them something to eat. Grateful his back was turned, Tynie races to answer the door before it's knocked on loud enough for Bobby to hear.

Nessa knew what was up when Tynie whispers "He don't know yet." Nessa nodded before leaving, then Tynie's given a box as she locks up. Bobby stayed clueless keeping his back being to her as the trip to the couch is again made. Placing the box on the floor near the couch, Tynie prays Bobby likes what's inside. She tries to relax as her man gets back to the coffee table, their meal and second round of mojitos made. Petting the couch beside her, Tynie says "Join me my Kahuno." "Certainly my sexy mama.." Bobby answers, quietly curious about what was near her on the floor. "We could either eat now and you wind up waiting to find out, or…" Tynie trails off, picking up the box.

Bobby reaches back for the knife in his endtable drawer, taking it across the top of what Tynie presented. Soon putting the knife away, Bobby starts pulling out the contents of the box. "Hottie.." Bobby purrs as his gift is taken out piece by piece. "Glad I can impress ya." Tynie gloats while setting the items between them one at a time. He leans towards her, a kiss given in gratitude as they meet up. Soon ending the kiss so they could eat, Bobby gasps "Thank you.." "Anytime." Tynie whispers as they head for the meal. Again in total peace and quiet, the two conclude their eating with huge smiles on each other's lips. The mojitos aimed for, Tynie and Bobby serve each other before enjoying them. Breaking from the drinks, Bobby wonders as his hand waves over the gift "What made ya think of this?" "Ohh, only that when I got my stash of the same kind of stuff I noticed my Kahuno didn't have as many items as I did." Tynie replies. "Awww, sexy mama.." Bobby mutters. Going back to the drinks, the couple soon has everything ended. Tynie gets up, kissing her man on the cheek before requesting "Await me.." "Always will." Bobby confirms, both having a shit-eating grin on their faces. All dishes used in the meal and mojitos taken up, Tynie struts away to clear it all. "So lucky.." Bobby whispers as his wife takes care of what was left from their meal. "Me too.." Tynie yammers back. Bobby has everything from the gift and their phones in the box as his woman gets to the couch's edge. "Ah ah ah… I got that.." Tynie chides as Bobby has that box in his grasp.

Surrendering it to her, Bobby silently insists upon charioting his wife to their room. Loving his power display around her, Tynie levels the box to her abdomen while draping her arms to Bobby's shoulders. The moment they get in their room, Tynie's laid to her feet. Her left arm grabs the box as Bobby sets her out of his arms, Tynie's right one trailing his hair. "Await me again.. please.." Tynie asks. "Absolutely." Bobby confirms as they kiss briefly. After that, Tynie gathers the box into both arms, taking the gift part of its contents to his closet. The clothes she just got him put away, Tynie pockets everything else in the box. Having waited for her on the bed's edge, Bobby hops to his feet as Tynie comes back to his view. Practically racing to his side,Tynie's told "Baby, there's no rush to be near me." "Wanted to, I didn't like the prospect of you waiting long for me." Tynie relates as they hug. "You know why I may have gotten those tops one size too big right?" Tynie wonders. "My woman was being territorial." Bobby realizes. "Just as you are of me." Tynie concludes. They nod and smile, answering together "Always will be too!"

Gently guiding her to the bed, Bobby separates the two slowly as Tynie checks him out. Taking a spot next to her, Bobby raids Tynie's pockets as she's checked out. Setting every phone to charge, he then retains her kit long enough to check Tynie's levels. "You've done enough for me baby.." Tynie lets out, overtaking that task. She's a bit high, that being fixed with a level corrector shot before the kit's reloaded. Tynie rolls over to lie that to her endtable, giving Bobby a shot to slap her ass. The couple splays against the bed on one side, doing so in order for their eyes to meet up, that position presenting Tynie's opportunity to slap Bobby's ass. Looking into his eyes, Tynie lets known "I'm sated for today my King." "As am I My Queen." Bobby returns, the two wrapping their arms around each other.

"Today's been intriguing. We started out with some bullshit from an alleged specialist with Oliver, and have wound up with THIS.." Tynie declares. "Ohh, today's not over.. yet." Bobby eludes as the two cuddle. Tynie was clueless, but when Bobby set the tablet up to charge, he lined up something for them both. Giggling as Tynie gives him a curious look, Bobby taunts "I'm not telling you.." Discovering he'd used her move on her, Tynie starts laughing. "Thank you hubby, for earlier." Tynie lets out between laughs. "Absolutely, you'd do the same for me." Bobby finalizes as they slowly cease the laughter and giggles. Stretching out on her back, Tynie pulls Bobby into her arms, his head laid against her bust. Hearing her heartbeat pound out a loving beat, Bobby sighs as they get comfortable.

"I love having my Hunky One in my arms.." Tynie mutters out giddily. His arms abound her, Tynie being lifted a bit from the bed as Bobby returns the cuddle's form. They spend a while snuggling in silence, until Bobby's phone goes off. Reaching his right arm back to answer it, Bobby gets a text that says a gift to them both is on the way. "I don't wanna totally break up this cuddle with my gorgeous.." Bobby blurts, putting his phone back on the charger. "You don't have to, I'm enjoying it as well." Tynie declares as they resume the snuggle in it's full form, as each kisses the other.

A few minutes later, Dayna lets Gary into the couple's home, whispering an advisement as to Tynie and Bobby's location. The two are kissing passionately as Gary gets into their room, something just for them in his hands. As to not disturb them, he aligns that gift onto the chest at the edge of the bed before racing out to leave with Dayna. Tynie and Bobby's home quietly secured, Dayna and Gary leave to return to their separate loves. Slowly ceasing the passionate affections, Bobby reaches back towards his endtable again as Tynie looks on wondering. "Close em.." Bobby purrs, his wife complying. Tynie hears the clicking of a lighter and two finger snaps before hearing "Join me my Everything." She does, and before her is a romantic dinner lined to the top of a chest Tynie didn't even know they had. "Ohh Bobby.." she gasps. "Love you." They say as one, the meal enjoyed from there. Taking their time in that, Tynie's curious as to what the chest's purpose is and how long it's been there.

The dinner ended with Bobby blowing out the candle and snapping his fingers twice again, Tynie's wondering gets the better of her. "Baby, where'd this come from?" "The chest? I had it brought here when we were in Hawaii, figuring it'd accent the furniture in here nicely. I don't have the slightest clue what to keep in it though." Bobby mentions. "It's beautiful. As for what to keep in it, I say we turn it into a hope chest for Spring Breeze's baby. We already hooked Sasha up, and I don't think Phil'd be cool about me going crazy with gifts. I figured that's not only fair, but honoring Phil's ethics code as well." Tynie unveils. "You genius. By the way, nice reading of Phil and his ethics code." Bobby brags as the two kiss briefly.

"I'll be back." Bobby vows as the kiss ceases, slipping back to get his phone. "I'll be waiting." Tynie answers in a singsong voice. The trash in that room obtained as Bobby pockets his phone, she watches the love of her life leave. Bobby soon clears half the house, not wanting to keep his lady delayed by long. Firing off a thank you text to Dayna and Gary, getting "No Sweat" as a reply, Bobby pockets his phone. Just after cleaning his hands and prior to making a return trip to his wife, Bobby's texted with an update on Oliver and the others. Learning that everyone outside of Oliver are fine and Oliver's resting, that replied to gratefully, Bobby once more pockets his phone. Tynie has just enough time to align the pillows to be shared and tuck the covers back before Bobby comes in the room.

Bobby broodingly struts back to the bed, Tynie staring at every move he makes while howling out like a wolf. "Thanks.." Bobby peeps. Tynie arises and grabs him up, returning the guide move given her earlier to the bed. "Oh, and Dayna doesn't blame you for not trusting the field of medicine. Everyone's fine, Oliver's resting, and they will keep us posted on his condition." Bobby rails off as he again sets his phone to charge. "I didn't figure she would. Thank God for that about the others. I hope that Oliver will be alright." Tynie answers back, slowly lying onto the bed.

Tynie tucked the covers back so Bobby could drape them over both, yet awaited his move with that in a giddy silence. Their arms slinked around one another, Tynie slips her head to the crest of Bobby's right shoulder. His left hand scores up and drapes the covers around both as Tynie slithers her head to the center of Bobby's chest. Soon as Bobby's relaxed and her frame is tightly held in his arms, Tynie leans up for their final kiss of the day.

The last passionate love display being slow and romantic, Tynie and Bobby bathe in it until eventually splitting off. "This is the life.." The pair sigh out simultaneously. The cross tattoo on Tynie's right arm again didn't flinch, Bobby noting "I'm glad you don't have to feel those flinches anymore." "Me too, and I pray that doesn't change anytime soon." Tynie allocutes, both smiling rather broadly. A communal silent prayer over Oliver and Kelli sent up, Tynie and Bobby await slumber as the smiles remain. The delay in that isn't long, as the two are soon fast asleep in one another's arms.

The family's heavenly observers knew who to focus on moreso than the others, having a sky-based view of what's happened lately. Aside from Oliver resting in the hospital, all whom matter are alright. Trust not coming easy from the couple, with one ending as others is proven as deserved. All else that hit today basically being tackled by Tynie and Bobby as one, their sync is again corroborated.

Yeahhh, today's been interesting….


	70. 70

Title: The Truth's Out There

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Today's a little different, as Tynie's awakened by her phone going off. Her body already halfway on top of Bobby's makes it easier for her to reach and answer the raging device. Tao on the other end inquiring as to if the two are available for a meetup today, Tynie saying back as far as she knew, they hang up. "Morning hottie.." Tynie purrs, going to kiss Bobby. They enjoy the affection from there, going tit-for-tat in sharing the power of their love in it. Pulling away simultaneously after a little bit, Bobby asks "What's on my baby's mind?" "Well, honey, I got a very interesting phone call a while ago. Tao wants us all to meet up, and I think I know why." Tynie elaborates. "Tariyu's past." Bobby guesses. "Yeah, and I told him that as far as I knew we were free to have everyone over here for that. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie prays. "I don't, in fact I agree with the idea." Bobby consoles as his wife gathers two of their phones and her kit. Pocketing the phones with her right hand, Tynie uses her left to check her levels. Being decent ranged, she reloads and stashes her kit. Bobby waited until that was done to guide her out of bed, the two then heading for the kitchen.

Tynie holds her man with her left arm around Bobby's waist, using her right to score back her phone. Calling Tao back, Bobby hears "I don't want the pregnant ladies at this meetup, and do not bother Kelli either. They can learn this on another day, given their situations." "Planned on that much, I already told Charlie the truth about Tariyu so he can keep eyes on those who are pregnant. Dayna told me Kelli's with her family anyway." Tao lets out as they hang up. Tynie and Bobby soon arriving at the kitchen bar, she lays the phones across it while sitting down. Bobby makes their coffee and gathers up something for the couple to eat, going to her side moments later. Everything he brought laid out, the two eat in silence, drinking the coffees after without saying another thing.

Kissing briefly after all that, Tynie arises to clear from the meal and coffees as Bobby takes the phones and her kit to the coffee table. Heading to meet him, Tynie asks "So what time do ya want to hold this meeting?" Bobby's answer "I figure the sooner the better." Her phone in his hand still, Tao's texted what Tynie just heard, the meetup set for an hour later before that device is put down. Sitting next to Bobby from second one of being in the living room, Tynie gives a smile that speaks of mixed emotions. "I'm worried about how the others will take Little Man now, with what they're about to learn." Tynie frets. "We can only wait and see my love..I'm worried too." Bobby admits, holding his woman tightly. "Oh god! Bobby I just realized something! Little Man's a worry-wart over everyone else because in the back of his mind there's a thought of him being abandoned again!" Tynie yelps, terrified. "You and I will show him otherwise, I sensed the same thing." Bobby soothes, petting her hair.

Dayna is a bit of an early sort, the couple learning as much when she lets herself in. "Hey sista, sorry I was such a bitch yesterday." Tynie apologizes as her lawyer shuts the door. "Hell, I would be the same way." Dayna confirms, going for an open recliner. "Charlie's got the pregnant ladies watched, Kelli's with her family. She asked me to relay that you guys will be without her services for at least two months." Dayna informs. "We insist she take as long as she needs, there's no deadline." Bobby answers for the two, Dayna texting Kelli that verbatim.

Two-by-two everyone on Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family flows into the home, taking over the seats in the living room. Tao and Little Man are last to arrive the home, Tariyu shakes as he rushedly approaches Tynie. "Aunt Tynie.. I'm scared.." Tariyu weeps as Tynie holds him. "You just let Tao handle that part, Bobby and I got the rest covered.."Tynie whispers as Tao locks the home. Dayna sees that, noting Tynie's style in silence. Tao stands before the others and says "I need your attention please." The room goes dead silent after that, every party obeying Tao's wishes. "As you may know, Tariyu goes home with me. What you aren't aware of is why, and that is not something I want the pregnant ladies or Kelli to be worried with just yet. Tariyu's parents left him in the streets one night when he was younger, a cop brought him to a child welfare home as his mom and dad got arrested for meth use. I was able to adopt him outright after that, and he lost his parents to their master: the meth. I didn't allow him to communicate with them given what they did, and kept this from you all because of a fear. I worry every day that my grandson, who has already had a rough patch in his own life, will be left behind again. If you guys no longer want us around after this, I totally understand." Tao lets out, stunning everyone in the room. Tynie gulps back tears before speaking "I know of at least two people who want you stickin around Tao… me and Bobby." Dayna arises and declares "You went with your heart, and what was done is totally understandable. Add one to Tynie's list on you sticking around." One by one after Dayna, all the others basically say the same thing, Tynie's list covering all present.

Little Man heard that and asked softly "Aunt Tynie, did you rig that?" "No Little Man, we love you. I know it's hard for you to see sometimes, but we do." Tynie soothes as Tariyu leaves her lap. Tao's stunned by the reactions he got, saying nothing as Dayna races to hold him. "Babe, I'd have done the same thing." She whispers, Tao returning the embrace. Bobby gets up saying "We need to show Little Man we love him, and by more than just our reaction to Tao's words. He just asked my baby if she set this whole thing up."

Nessa yips "Oh God, Little Man..Come here.." Tariyu races to her as Rose pipes up "I have an idea on that, Bobby. I will need Tao's consent though.I say we each take a Saturday to do something just with Little Man. I'm sure Bruno would back me on claiming next Saturday as ours. Everyone this side of Tynie and Bobby meet me in the kitchen." Tao interjects "You have my consent by the way, just make it so I can reach ya if need be." "Everyone this side of us..huh?" Tynie wonders. "You've done plenty for this family sista, you and Bobby are the reserves on that should one of us have an emergency. Tao, you got a deal!" Rose hollers from the kitchen. Complying with Rose's plan, everyone outside of Tynie and Bobby hover around her in the kitchen, her plan coming into reality. The couple sits back down, stunned at what Rose just pulled off. "Honey, are you alright with her idea?" Tynie poses. "Absolutely, and I have a funny feeling what she said isn't the only reason for it." Bobby tells her. Unknown to them, Rose was at the edge of the couch as the others arranged their Saturdays for Tariyu in the kitchen. "You have that consultancy coming up and I didn't want your dayplanner too flooded." Rose admits. "Fair enough, but I want Dayna as a backup in the reserve bit. That way if me and Bobby are booked or have an emergency Little Man's still covered." Tynie absolves, Rose nodding.

Everyone going back into the living room, Tariyu sees Nessa in tears, heading her way. "What's wrong Aunt Nessa?" "Little Man, you didn't know this, but when Tao told us your past.. I was literally there myself. You got adopted, I didn't. When I heard you asked Tynie about this whole thing being "Rigged" it hurt because I wonder that sometimes myself still." Nessa confesses. "Hey Aunt Rose!" Tariyu yells, getting Rose near him in a flash. Rose hearing what Nessa told Tariyu, she whispers "You need us just as bad as Little Man does. We got you sis.." "Aunt Nessa, Aunt Rose is right. I'm gonna go get Aunt Tynie." Tariyu whispers, leaving the two ladies. "I never knew, I swear.." Tariyu weeps, reaching out for Tynie. "Never knew what Little Man?" Tynie asks, arising from the couch. "Aunt Nessa shared my boat…" Tariyu answers. Tynie knew what he meant by that, carrying him the distance to Nessa from that point. "Nessa.." Tynie mutters, holding her arms out. "Can I tell the others? I don't want you three being the only ones who know." Nessa wonders. "Sure, me and Rose will be at your hip. Little Man, go chill by Bobby." Tynie plans, Tariyu obeying immediately.

"Hey Y'all.. get quiet!" Tynie yowls, all there complying at once. Nessa stands dead center in the living room, Rose and Tynie on either side. Tao steps back, sensing Nessa had something to say. "I am in the same boat Tao and Tariyu are. Little Man got lucky with his past, and I'm happy for him on that. Thing is, I was there myself, literally. You all didn't have any idea until now, the only one knowing until five minutes ago being Charlie. I didn't know how to let this out, so telling him was part for our relationship and part a practice run. I have a hard time sometimes accepting that love isn't rigged, and Charlie understands.. thank God! I just pray you all can too.. understand that is." Nessa elaborates.

Tariyu leaps to his feet and swears "You all understand my past, there's no reason we can't respect yours Aunt Nessa. In the words of Aunt Tynie: we are equals." The others present follow Little Man's lead, every last one of them basically quoting him. "Rose, You make Charlie and Nessa second string on the deal with Tariyu. Dayna, Me and Bobby are third string reserves, so that Nessa isn't hurt by it." Tynie demands. "You got it!" Rose answers before Nessa can protest. Tao gently taps Nessa on the shoulder, whispering "If you can let these ladies go, I'll explain why she did that." Freeing Rose and Tynie from her hold as they were embraced while she spoke, Nessa goes to a corner of the room with Tao. "Yeah, the little shit knows your past. She don't want you and Tariyu having a rough time with it, which is why she ordered Rose around." Tao explains. "Makes sense to me." Nessa interrupts. "I wasn't done yet sweetie. I bet my ass Tynie wants you and Tariyu to be willing to talk to someone should your pasts bother you two again. Don't let her pay for it though." Tao adds. "Knowing that little shit, you're right. If I have your OK, I'll take Tariyu when I go. Yes, you'll be able to reach us in an emergency. Oh, and Tynie ain't payin for it, I am, for me and Little Man. Call it an honor gift, for you doing what you have for us."Nessa vows. "Very well." Tao finalizes, the two hugging.

Rose and Gary go about getting all the others drinks as Nessa and Tao go back to the group. "By the way you little shit.. nicely planned." Nessa laughs. "Thanks!" Tynie chuckles back, as everyone except Rose and Gary sit down. Tariyu keeps a hawk-like watch over Nessa, saying under his breath "Uncle Charlie's not here to keep her safe. I owe the man a favor, after all he's been good to me." Hearing that after the third time Little Man lets it rip, Nessa corrects "Tariyu, Charlie won't see it that way. He's good to you because he loves you. I know it's hard to get that sometimes, but trust me on this." "Yes Aunt Nessa." Tariyu replies in a giddy voice. "Girl, that was awesome!" Tynie applauds, every party being served. Tariyu did something Tynie'd never managed, drinking while keeping constant eyes on someone, that being Nessa. Dayna sees that and says softly "She's safe with us, as are you. Stand down Little Man, please." "Yes Ms. Dayna." Tariyu retorts, granting her wish at once.

Tynie sets her drink down and rubs her face with her left hand, muttering "He's more worried over Nessa than he is for himself." "Aunt Tynie, no dishonor intended, but I learned that from you." Tariyu admits, taking Tynie's left hand and kissing the back of it briefly. The truth to Little Man's words stung, and not in a bad way as Tynie answers "The truth when spoken has no dishonor attached." "Little Man, you did it again. You got through to her with that. Nicely done." Bobby commends. "Uncle Bobby, I didn't mean to.." Tariyu worries, being interrupted "You didn't, I'm glad you said that honestly. She needed to hear it from someone other than me or the other adults." Dayna catches that and adds in "I sensed as much yesterday with Oliver. I didn't want to lose my bar card or I'd have said something." "Sis.." Tynie trails off, shocked. "Y'all, from now on if you think Tynie needs to know something and you're not sure if she'll be mad by it, run what you want to say by me. That way,nobody fears losing it all after Tynie gets wind." Bobby plans, everyone there nodding to agree.

"I'm just trying to take care of my family.." Tynie cries, leaping into Bobby. "We know that Aunt Tynie, and may Uncle Bobby not be pissed when I say this: There's a time to fly around like a maniac, and there's a time to chill and let things be. Your clients may need the first one again someday, focus that on them. Besides,Ms. Dayna needs to have a practice to upkeep ya know!" Tariyu soothes, lightly petting Tynie's knee. "I'm not pissed Little Man." Bobby consoles, Tynie being wrapped in his arms while he leans into her ear to whisper. "He's right.." "I'm wondering something though, why'd we not tell Sasha, Spring Breeze or Kelli?" Tariyu wonders as the others go dead silent. "The two ladies are pregnant and Tao didn't want them worried about this in that condition. As for Kelli, her dad's sick and she's busy with her family right now." Dayna answers gently. "You're amazing with him Dayna." Tynie peeps. "Thanks, I try to be gentle with Tariyu out of respect for Tao. I won't interrupt Tao's disciplinary style because of that either." Dayna admits. Tao goes to her, kneeling before letting out "Babe, you can talk to me about that last part privately. I thank you for how you treat my grandson, but still." Dayna nods, that deal finalized.

Lysa chimes in "I know this meetup was originally for Little Man, and I'm far from knockin how things have rolled out. However, I want to say that we are truly family, because of how we've come together.. again." Tariyu hears that and races to Lysa's side, asking as they meet up "How'd ya know what I wanted to say?" "I guessed." Lysa chirps, the two hugging. Dayna says "I'm gonna try Bobby and Tynie's style of getting your attention. Y'all, get quiet!" Everyone does, as Dayna informs "Tynie's not the only one here who cannot have kids. In fact, our medical reasons for that are the same." Tynie's jaw slowly drops at that, her tears immediately ending. "No way!" She yips, getting Dayna to add "Yep, three years ago." "Babe, I had no idea.." Tao worries, arising to gather Dayna into his arms. "It's true, and so is the part I haven't mentioned. I'm still clean of that!" Tao yells "Thank you God! My baby's safe from that hell!" "Holy shit!" Tynie yelps. Stunned, everyone else doesn't say a word, each one catching what Dayna meant.

Tariyu speaks up again "No dishonor intended, but y'all please stay quiet for a sec!" The silence remaining, Little Man goes on "I know this may not be my place, but I'm wondering something. Is there any way the ladies who have let out truth today could sometime have a spa day, ya know.. just them? I mean Aunt Rose already has me lined up as busy for every Saturday between now and the end of time.. fair's fair." Tynie laughs at how that last part was worded. Bobby interjects "There are no "Places" in this family, Little Man. I love your idea, and am sure the other guys do too!" With that, Bruno says "Alright, every guy here who has a lady that, as Tariyu put it "Let out truth," meet me in the kitchen. I'll handle arranging it with Charlie later." Rose arrives at Little Man's hip and relays "I don't know about the Saturday thing lasting til the end of time.. but we got your point." Tao sets Dayna down to go with the other guys to Bruno's side for arranging what Tariyu let out, kissing her cheek before they split up.

Bruno is soon mobbed by those he asked for, schedules being compared to make good on Little Man's idea. "He has a future as an event planner.. I swear!" Tynie brags, referring to Little Man. "Aunt Tynie, you forget.. I DO work in a restaurant!" Tariyu jokes, causing all those in the living room to burst out laughing. "Oh Hell no!" Tynie chirps between laughs, Tariyu nodding with a shit-eating grin. The spa day tentatively scheduled, every person who left the living room returns smiling. Tao mentions "I hate to have burned you guy's time like this, but something told me you all had a right to know. As for how things, as Lysa put it "Rolled out" I didn't see THAT coming!" "Grandfather, you forget how precocious Aunt Tynie is about people hiding stuff. You did that for good reasons, I can tell by their reactions, but still. "Something telling you" was as Aunt Tynie once deemed it "A gut call." Tariyu fires back. "Damn, he read me!" Tynie blurts. "Nicely done,again Little Man!" Bobby blushes and nods at that, taking it as a high honor without an utterance.

Everyone there spent some time chatting and relaxing, later lining up to hug Tynie and Bobby. Two-by-two the couples left, until Dayna, Tao and Little Man were the only guests there. Locking up behind the three, Dayna waves as they depart. Soon alone, Tynie cuddles Bobby with all she has, weeping silently. "I know baby, I know.." Bobby chants delicately, stroking his woman's hair. "I never knew Nessa went through that, much less the full-scale hell Little Man endured. As for Dayna and I having the exact same medical situation about kids.. holy fuckin hell!" Tynie rails off in tears. Holding her closely to him, Bobby says nothing as to await his wife's readiness to talk again after moments of silence. "Little Man stunned me repeatedly, watching over Nessa, the spa day Idea, and reading me like a novel. It's like he senses my past's hell, and doesn't want me reliving it." Tynie cries. "None of us want that, for anyone we love." Bobby swears, leaving what Tynie mentioned about being read unanswered for a few moments. Again silent, Tynie hears "As for Little Man reading you, babe I stand by what I told him. You've tried to care for us all and forego yourself, and he was right. Your clients should be the ones you, as Little Man put it "fly around like a maniac" for. As for the rest of us, that's already planned out." Bobby confesses. "Truth from the mouths of babes then.." Tynie realizes, looking up into Bobby's eyes. "Exactly." He peeps.

The two kiss after that discussion, both wanting the love display to bring about happiness. It does, and the couple winds up giggling while the affection drones on. Later separating from it, Tynie asks "So what does my King wish to do with the rest of today?" "Just be with my Queen." Bobby answers, guiding them off the couch. Taking her across the house, Bobby wraps his right arm securely around Tynie's hips. Not another thing uttered until they get to the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby mentions in an elusive tone "I got to relax in the jets yesterday." Disrobing before him, Tynie starts giggling as her man hits the jet starter switch on the wall. Settling in moments later, Tynie's giggles become infectious, Bobby joining in. Breaking from her giggles, Tynie moans out in relaxation as Bobby exits the room. She hears his giggles as Bobby crosses the home again, going to get her kit and their phones from the coffee table. Those stop when he texts to have their next two meals delivered, that device urgently pocketed after. Tynie's kicked back when the view of her man lining the phones to charge appears, Bobby going back in the Jacuzzi tub room following that.

Quickly undressing to join her, Bobby practically leaps into the jets as Tynie sits back. "You didn't have to do that. It was pretty hot to see though!" Tynie mutters as they wash each other down. Settling back as the jets raged around them Tynie leans into Bobby again. "I love you. Sorry I haven't said it yet today." She whispers ashamed. "There's no reason for shame in that. I love you too." Bobby answers as they relax. "Today's been.." Tynie trails off. "I know baby, painful for you." Bobby says gently, the two then leaving that tub.

Drying off together, Tynie trips the shutoff switch with her toes. "My genius, answer something for me.." Tynie practically begs, while Bobby nods asking her silently to go on. "Why is it that good and innocent people go thru hell when assholes have the easy life on that shit?" Tynie asks hurtly. "I don't know. I'm sorry I can't give an answer to that, but I refuse to bullshit you about it." Bobby responds, gathering her up in his arms with everything he has. Trembling in his embrace, Tynie weeps one more time, not speaking as the tears fell. "I got you baby…" Bobby vows gently, carrying her to their room. Laying her onto the bed with a soft kiss to Tynie's lips given, Bobby vows "I'll be right back."

Practically racing to clean up the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby makes good on that in minutes. She sits up as he returns, both realizing quietly that they needed to get dressed. Arising to make that happen, the two share a chaste kiss before ducking into their separate closets. Tynie chose an all-black outfit, speaking to the hurt in her heart after everything she learned. Bobby followed that, showing solidarity to his wife's pain with the getup chosen. "Tell ya the truth lovie, I'm still sated." Bobby mentions as they go towards the bed together. "I am too.." Tynie admits as they sit on the bed's edge, having only been a few steps away. Bobby gives her a broad Cheshire cat grin,saying "Oh, and for the rest of today we both relax as best we can." "You're the best!" Tynie chirps tackling Bobby onto the bed with a hug. Seeing a shit-eating Cheshire cat grin on her lips, Bobby's eyes glow in gratitude of Tynie's mood bettering.

True to his word, Bobby got Tynie to fully kick back, kissing her as he reroutes his wife's pose on the bed. Giving back as good as she gets, Tynie shows her own style of gratitude for Bobby's moves and motives. His phone goes off as they end the kissing, Bobby racing a hand over to answer it before Tynie does. "My Queen, you take today off from answering these." He says as the text which sent his phone into going ballistic is answered. "Yes My King.." Tynie purrs, seeing him set that device in his pocket. "Await me.." Bobby purrs, arising from the bed after chastely kissing her lips. "I always will." Tynie answers. He leaves the room walking backwards, wanting to keep eyes on her until there's no line of sight. Turning around as he hit the front doorway, Bobby answers it for Tao before Tynie hears the knocks. Their lunch handed over and Tao hugged, Bobby whispers "She don't know yet." Tao nodding with Tariyu in tow, the two leave as Bobby locks up. Darting back to his wife, Bobby only slows down after being within a hundred feet of the master bedroom entryway.

Settling down his breathing, Bobby struts in just as Tynie likes, her sitting up as that happens. Everything brought to that room set to the top of the chest, Bobby worries Tynie's idea may be ruined in silence. "We can always get Spring Breeze a different chest. As for this one should we do that, yeah we'll find something to stash in it."Tynie realizes as he sits beside her. "You read me.." Bobby relays impressed. "Yep, just like you do me." Tynie shoots back as they begin eating. Tynie ceases her feasting just long enough to lean back towards the mini fridge and get them drinks. Once Bobby's served, she opens hers and they continue it all as one.

Tynie's again clueless, but Bobby actually texted Little Man, and this wasn't the only meal they'd not be fixing today. All of it ended, Bobby kisses his wife briefly before arising to clean it up. Knowing why he did that without it being said, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. Bobby doesn't take long in handling that chore, resuming his closeness to Tynie moments later. She wraps her arms around him, guiding Bobby's head to rest on her bust as something is noticed. "You've hidden this headache.." She says worried, reaching out to rub Bobby's temples. "My baby needed me.." Bobby lets out. "I did, but you didn't have to mask this.." Tynie says back, his massage continuing. "Ohhh.." He purrs, the tension in his temples slowly ending. Laying his head to her chest, Bobby answers "Thank you baby." "You did the same thing for me.." Tynie brags, holding him closely. "Hottie, why'd you think I wouldn't handle that headache?" Tynie wonders. "You were hurting and I didn't want to be a bother." Bobby relates. "Now Bobby-bear, you'd not let me think that. Don't you dare make that unequal." Tynie chides. "Yes,Tynie-mama.." Bobby giggles, the two enjoying time together.

"My King, thank you for it all. I really didn't expect the meetup with Tao to bring out such raw emotions." Tynie relays. "Anytime I can my Queen. As for the raw emotions, I think Tao'd freak if they weren't brought out. I know me and the others would." Bobby allows with a huge smile. He was right again and she knew it, letting that much be known with a smile. "Although I'm happier now honey, there's something that still bugs me. My Bobby, will our family make it, after this?" Tynie explains. "Yes. We Will." Bobby whispers, kissing Tynie by her heartbeat.

"Follow me my Tynie. Oh, and leave the phones where they are." Bobby eludes, slowly leaving her embrace. "I always will.." Tynie purrs, taking his outstretched hand in hers. They head for the couch once more, this time for something happy. Settling her down on it first, Bobby pecks Tynie's lips before going for the front door. *How does he time that?* Tynie wonders to herself as the door wasn't even knocked on yet. Keith on the other side telling Bobby that a "Little Man" not only insisted upon paying but ordered for them, Bobby giggling softly that Tariyu's a "Little shit" as the meal is handed over, the door is then locked.

Going back to the couch, Bobby blurts "Apparently Little Man took notes on your entire style." All of it laid to the coffee table, Tynie reaches into Bobby's pocket to snare out his phone. Texting Little Man to thank him and say that this only happens occasionally, getting "Yes Aunt Tynie" as a reply, the device is stashed by her. "Hopefully Little Man took notes on the good parts of my style, and plans to rid of the others." Tynie yelps. "He will, we saw to that.. now beauty, enjoy this.." Bobby mentions, the two going for the dinner simultaneously. Wondering why that pocket raid move didn't tease him quietly, Tynie shows off a glowing smile between bites.

Seeing that, Bobby returns the expression exactly as they continue eating. Later finished, the couple gathers up all the rubbish from dinner before going to the kitchen. Tynie says gently "I know you don't like my handling trash, but my King's done enough alone for me today." "Aww baby.." Bobby purrs, deciding in that not to argue her point. Tynie's most recent line carried out, they clean their hands before going for drinks.

One in each of their hands, the fridge is shut by Tynie switching her hip against the door. "Oooh.." Bobby slurs as that is taken in. "Gotta show my man honor for today.." Tynie mutters with a shit-eating smile. The pair seating at the kitchen bar, Bobby looks at his wife with a curious smile. "Just trying to impress my man.." Tynie gloats. "You always do, I thought you knew that." Bobby worries. "I know, I just like seeing it in your eyes." Tynie relates as they end the drinks. Tynie tries to get up, only to have Bobby shake his head with a grin. She relents, sitting back down as he chucks the bottles into the trash from across the kitchen. "Oooh.." Tynie slurs delicately. "Just trying to impress my woman." Bobby allocutes. "You always do, I thought you knew that." Tynie tells him. "You're not the only one who likes seeing that in eyes." Bobby informs, going behind her for a hug.

Leaning her head against him with Bobby behind her, Tynie looks up into his eyes. A gasped giggle leaves her lips as the smile she wore grows, as he shoots that right back. "You know, you were right about something we may not have discussed. The truth being out there to all we care about that don't have medical or family circumstances preventing it, has actually made today pretty fuckin epic!" Tynie elaborates. "You did it again babe.." Bobby brags. "You're easy on the eyes, and also getting easier to read my love." Tynie peeps. "As are you.." Bobby boasts back, leading his wife out of the kitchen entirely.

"All I know right now is, a certain Stud's gonna get a footrub and full-body massage.." Tynie blurts. Bobby hears that and replies "As is a certain Sexy mama.." The pair going from the home's throughway to the bedroom, Tynie and Bobby continue that walk not only hip-to-hip, but while laughing. The door to the master bedroom opened by Tynie kicking it, Bobby's lead to the bed first for a few steps. "Ladies are always first.." Bobby objects, pulling his wife before him gently. "I know you said I get my footrub and full-body massage before yours got mentioned, but that's not right. I'm trying to be a gentleman baby, let me.." Bobby half-mopes. Tynie sees the lost pup look to Bobby's eyes, her reply purred "Awww, baby.."

The couple clears the remaining gap between them and the bed with their arms around each other's hips and their eyes locked. Tynie laid onto the bed before Bobby, she rolls over to her stomach with a huge smile on her lips. Bobby kneels beside her to start the massage, his hands overtaking her shoulders at the same time. "My poor beautiful wifey.."He frets, noticing the bulking tension in Tynie's frame. Tynie's jaw drops as he works that out, from her shoulders to her hips. Gasping as he went on, Tynie lets known her reaction to this rubdown. She didn't need any joints popped until Bobby got to her knees, him learning that as Tynie howled out in pain. Popping both of her knees while trying not to harm her, Bobby hears the loud reaction to his moves. The rest of Tynie up to her feet massaged, she kicks them up to make that part easier for him. Aware that her soles are ticklish spots, Bobby tries to be gentle until told "I'm not gonna break that easy!" Correcting that, Bobby hears his wife swear through relaxed moans that his massage made her day. Sitting back as he finished, Tynie rolls over and says "Your turn.." Every single aspect of the massage given Tynie returned, Bobby even replies to it precisely as she did.

Laying back side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby kiss wildly, each wishing to show the other love and honor without another word spoken. Their minds race in worry over those who let out truth today, not one of those notions discussed as the kiss went on. Separating from it slowly, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes and discovers "You're just as worried about the others as I am." "Yeah, all we can do is be there for them though baby. They won't let us do anything else, especially you." Bobby fires back as his pocket is then unloaded. The reality of Bobby's words striking Tynie, she answers with a smile and nothing mentioned. All their phones and tablet then charging, he hands over Tynie's diabetic kit. Checking her levels again, Tynie learns that her levels have broken even.

Reloading the kit, she reaches over Bobby to lay it down by their charger port. He wraps his hands to her hips, guiding Tynie delicately back to her spot before reaching down to cover them both. Tynie waits until the covers abound them both before taking Bobby into her arms and laying his head to her chest again. "Listen to my heart soaring baby.. you did that." Tynie applauds. His hands go for hers, Bobby then guiding them to the center of his chest between them. "Feel mine babe, you sent it soaring." He relates as they go silent again.

Their heartbeats being the only thing heard, Tynie and Bobby blush at what each heart tells the other. Even after a harsh day, the couple found some means to be happy for a while, basking in the potency of their love. Slumber arrives after a while of their heartbeats causing the only sound, that being added to by Tynie and Bobby snoring as they slept.

The truth being let out by many of those who matter sent the family's heavenly observers out to add to the list of people to "Watch more." The cross tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder refused to even flitter, one thing from yesterday and recently remaining. Although both are concerned about the family "making it" after everything that was made known, they separately believe everything will stay the same with those who matter. While deeply sleeping Tynie and Bobby fire off silent prayers to back those beliefs, hoping with that those keeping eyes from above will make them reality.

The Truth's Out There, now they go on with forever…


	71. 71

Title: Kelli's Hell Discovered

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is Part One of a Series of Four chapters.

* * *

Earlier revelations sent Tynie reeling in raw emotions as Bobby did his best to cheer her up after they hit. It's just after midnight when Bobby's phone starts going off like mad, him racing to answer it. Tynie jumps as that happens, hearing half the conversation "Whoa sis.. slow down.. can't understand you.." Tynie snares the phone from Bobby and says "Sista, run that shit by me.." Knowing immediately why she did that, Bobby gathers up his wife's kit without disputing her move. "Sista, me and Bobby are on the way!" Tynie yells, the two darting out of their room seconds later. His phone being the only one on them, Tynie fires off texted orders to Dayna to get Oliver's final expenses covered at once. Bobby keeps pace with his wife, whom barely takes the time to get them outside and the home secured. Snaring up her SUV keys, Bobby plans to drive as they hit that ride. Dayna answers Tynie's text with confirmation just as the two hop in the vehicle.

Tynie ordering Dayna in yet another text to get the D.A.'s office on Oliver's ex employer for every kind of criminal negligence in the books, that also being confirmed, Tynie starts to cry. "I gotta text the others.." She weeps, learning with still one more text from Dayna that she's not to do that. "The woman's good.. damn good." Tynie mentions, still crying as Bobby flies down the road. Tynie asks Dayna where Kelli lives by keeping the texting up, getting wind that Kelli's apartment is a block away from Tao's restaurant. "Baby, it's a block up from Tao's. Dayna just told me." Tynie lets out, wiping tears from her face with one hand pocketing his phone with the other. "Thank you baby.. shhhh.." Bobby answers, not giving a shit about traffic tickets as he drove.

Pulling up to Kelli's less than ten minutes later, Tynie flies out first with Bobby in tow. Everyone else they love is there, even those who are pregnant, which incenses Tynie. Spring Breeze meets up with Tynie at the door, saying "Flies With The Cops, I know why you aren't happy with me and Sasha being here. I told TreMarkis to bring her, as Phil told me "Kelli needs us all." "You're right on that, I don't want this phasing your pregnancies though.." Tynie realizes as Phil tells her "We already got that covered, don't you worry."

Dayna letting them all in, Kelli's seated in the center of the living room, bawling. Tariyu races to Kelli, wrapping his little arms around her as strongly as he could, Dayna ducking back to secure the house. "Ms. Kelli, we're here.. you need us. We will all show up wherever and whenever you need us." Little Man vows in Kelli's ear. Tynie kneels to Kelli's other side and whispers "Little Man read our minds.." "Thank you all, sorry for awakening you. I can't believe it, he went in for renal issues and wound up having a massive heart attack. I lost my daddy…" Kelli wails. Tynie wraps her arms over Little Man's saying gently "Sorry doesn't cover how we feel sis, and trust me that hospital's gonna fuckin PAY!" Dayna kneels by Tynie and says a little bit louder "Tynie's right, she even gave me an idea on that which extends beyond the hospital. We'll deal with the events here and now first. Tynie, when you can, I'd like a sidebar." Tynie nods, saying "I'll just be across the room. Little Man, go get Bobby and tell him to bearhug the shit out of Kelli. Quote me." "Yes, Aunt Tynie." Tariyu answers, breaking the hold to obey her. "Uncle Bobby.." Tariyu starts. "I'm on it.. I heard." Bobby answers, racing over to do as his wife depicted.

"Dayna, do me a favor when ya can. Send Oliver's retirement and healthcare package to Kelli. Have it liquidated first, but still." Tynie orders. "You read my mind!" Dayna yips, the two ladies hugging. Nobody knew about Kelli's mom until from Bobby's arms Kelli yowls "Mama left him when I was a little girl. She shacked up with a drug dealer.. I believe it's called black tar.. I don't want her at the funeral!" "Yep, heroin, and your wish is soon to be real." Bobby tells her, waving Phil over. "Dude.." Bobby whispers. "Already on it. Kelli, in order for your wish to be real, there's gonna be A LOT of cops present. I won't have the wife of a black tar heroin dealer fuck up the man's memorial." Phil advises. "Good with me.. make it happen.. please!" Kelli howls.

Phil nods and ducks away to make a call, everyone else clamoring around Kelli. "Bobby, your phone please.." Tynie requests, getting that handed over. Taking another corner of the room, Tynie wakes Kelli's landlord up demanding to outrightly buy her apartment. The landlord changes that offer up, willingly surrendering the property to Kelli, with such to be faxed as proven to Tynie later. Hanging up with the landlord, Tynie orders a security company to come out three days from now to install the best system they have. Her phone hung up one more time, Tynie yelps "Yo Charlie!"Racing to her side, Charlie answers "What's up?" "After the memorial, I need you to make damned sure Kelli's got a conceal carry permit. Get her six handguns too, and you know the rest." Tynie mandates. "Yeah I do, but those come from us. You've done enough kid. As for the conceal carry permit thing, I can do that in a few days, so Kelli can mourn." Charlie amends, the deal sealed with a hug.

Kelli's curious as to why Tynie's not mourning yet, asking Bobby "She really OK?" "Yeah, she sensed you needed her legal backup. I was told on the way here to expect that." Bobby answers. Tynie and Charlie go back to Kelli, as Tynie mouths "He was." Seeing that, Kelli says "Dude, just how much do I.." "She won't let you.." Bobby interrupts. Dayna heard it all, adding "She won't. I got word of it. Kelli, inside of a week you will be debt free. Tynie's orders." "That ain't all sista.. Congrats you homeowner!" Tynie chirps. "Homeowner..huh?" Kelli poses. "Remember what I said about Tynie's legal backup.. yeahh.. she'll have proof of that faxed. Oh, and your ex-landlord now fears my wife like the wrath of God!" Bobby mutters. "Tynie, you little shit!" Kelli states. "Yep, that's my nickname!" Tynie laughs. Charlie takes a knee by Kelli before informing "In three days, you and I are booked. Your home's getting the best security system there is. Oh, and you will be bringing home gifts.. that's all I'm saying." "Tynie's orders I take it." Kelli realizes. Tariyu chimes in "Do ya think she'd have it any other way.. really?!"

Everyone is grateful for the moment of laughter that follow Little Man's words, even though they're at Tynie's expense. Dayna watched it all go down, calling Tynie over with a curl of her finger. "Be right back." Tynie yips, meeting with her lawyer. "I gotta say, you're very impressive." Dayna commends. "Yeah, I have my style and it works." Tynie answers meekly. "Mind if I take notes on "your style" then?" Dayna wonders. "I thought you were already!" Tynie relates, the two ladies hugging again.

All those in the room hug one another as Kelli mopes "I don't know the first thing about planning a funeral." "That's my turf sista. Dayna's busy enough." Tynie advises, taking her phone into another room. "Bobby, you make damn sure she mourns too. Her racing around like this isn't fair if she doesn't." Kelli requests. "Consider it done." Phil returns saying "I got it hooked up, just need the location for the memorial." "Cool man, go tell my wife." Bobby implores, causing Phil to race in Tynie's direction.

Opening the door where Tynie's voice can be heard, Phil enters cautiously. Given the fact Tynie's cussing out a funeral director every way that exists, Phil remains quiet until she's off the phone. Hearing Tynie threaten to sue the funeral director's ENTIRE family into oblivion, Phil discovers just why not a lot of folks mess with her. In the tirade of litigation threats and obscenities, Phil's name and rank get dropped repeatedly, alongside his plot to have the memorial "Swarming in Blue."

Texting his need for the location without sending it, Phil shows Tynie she's not lying. At last the funeral director's subordinate scrawls out just who is ripping him a new set of assholes. Tynie's last mandate to the funeral director is a two parter, the first being orders that Dayna get the bill sent to her office. The second being that NO expense be spared for Oliver, otherwise her threats become the truth. The funeral director not having Dayna's information, Tynie amends the first part of the final mandate to concern her then provides her practice's fax number. One last threat declared by Tynie: "If ANY of my numbers are given out.. hope ya like FEDERAL prison asshat!" The funeral director writing down NOT to give out that information, Tynie hearing the pen move, they hang up.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie yips as Phil appears before her. "Um yeah.. I don't know if Bobby's that flexible.." Phil jokes, seeing her angrily pocket Bobby's phone. Dayna was in the throughway of that room, walking in as Tynie's off the phone. "Here's the deal, the asshat funeral director is faxin me the bill for Oliver's funeral. No expenses are to be spared, and if need be I'll cover that shit myself. I will fax it to you once you text me your fax number. Oh, and let Phil know the location of the funeral so he can make good on the deal with Kelli." Tynie informs, Dayna firing off that text immediately. "I'll get that at the house." Tynie says still angry, reaching in her pocket to turn his phone's volume off. "You aren't covering it, I can make that part of the package liquidation. You've done enough, and raised serious hell to make it happen. I heard everything, hope that Kelli didn't , when I get the location confirmed, I'll text you." Dayna corrects.

Those three race to Kelli's side, Tynie leaving Phil and Dayna in her dust. "DAMN!" Phil and Dayna yip, all of them arriving by Kelli in minutes. "You amaze me sis." Kelli lets out. "Really? How so?"Tynie wonders. "You can be sweet and giving, but turn straight up evil when you and yours are fucked with like that!"Kelli replies snapping her fingers. "I didn't call her my Toothpick Built Warrior for nothin'!" Tao adds in, standing behind them all. "Daddy!" Tynie yelps, embarrassed. "Fitting.." Dayna peeps. "Tell me about it!" Bobby brags. "Honey!" Tynie chirps, still embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with that Flies With The Cops. Anymore it's rare as hell." Spring Breeze admonishes, Little Man insisting she take his seat quietly. "Very slick.." Bobby applauds lowly.

Little Man apparently has amazing hearing, Bobby learning that as he's approached. "Yeah, learned it from you Uncle Bobby. The slickness that is." Bobby gleams at those words, Tariyu hugging him and Kelli at the same time. Tynie holds up one finger, going to get Gary and Bruno before ducking into the kitchen. "There's gotta be some decent liquor in here somewhere." Tynie mutters. "In the fridge, bottom shelf on the left!" Kelli hollers, the three finding it right away. "Unh Unh.. Gary, take my ride and upgrade this." Tynie orders lowly, Gary going to Bobby for the keys. Arriving at Bobby's hip, Gary mouths "Keys." Handing them over, Tynie's low-toned orders are complied with as all get a silent wave from Gary.

After closing Kelli's fridge, Bruno returns to the group, elaborating as the bulk of people present show confused looks "Tynie saw what you have for liquor Kelli and told Gary to, and I'm quoting "Take my ride and upgrade this." Apparently she don't like the idea that one of us has less than the best. She's a little shit like that!" "Bobby, she kicks ass and takes names!" Kelli brags. "Thanks." Tynie peeps as Bobby beams in silence.

"Y'all get quiet!" Dayna hollers, sensing Kelli had something to say to everyone. "Thanks Dayna, I want to thank you all for being here. According to Little Man, you all will, and it's my turn to quote "Appear wherever and whenever" I need you to. The funeral's covered in that, I hope." Tariyu speaks up "Ms. Kelli, please don't be offended by this: When I said that, I was including the funeral. Us being there for you from now on is a given." "Damn,he's good!" Tynie whispers. All the others there follow Little Man's lead, corroborating what he said in their own way.

"Little Man, I believe your Aunt Tynie has a rule about people being offended. It involves you being told directly, if I'm not mistaken. That rule now covers me and Ms. Dayna." Kelli tells Little Man. "Works with me." Tariyu answers, taking a spot at Kelli's feet. Those taken up into his tiny hands, Tariyu gives Kelli a foot rub as best he can. "Shh.. you need this.." Tariyu admonishes before Kelli can protest, finishing a while later. Tynie goes to Dayna's side and whispers "Yeah, I got the one taking notes on my style wrong in terms of your office." "Not entirely." Dayna amends.

Tao then declares to all present "I've shut down the restaurant for the week already. I did that after handling some other business, claiming "extenuating family circumstances." "Aunt Tynie, don't even think about it!" Tariyu yelps. "Damn, he IS good!" Bobby gloats. "What exactly did I miss?" Dayna wonders. Charlie taps her on the shoulder saying "I'm no lawyer, but I need a sidebar with ya." "Sure thing." Dayna answers as Charlie takes her away from the group. Dayna learning that Tynie has a tendency to fund everything she can herself, and that Tao's declaration damn near caused that to go down, Charlie shuts up. "Little Shit's done enough." Dayna finalizes, Charlie nodding as they go back to the others.

Kelli's curious "Tao, what did you mean by "other business?" "Kelli, with all due respect, now is not the time to discuss that. I will set up a meeting with you on another day, tonight we mourn together." Tao answers. "Very Slick.." Tynie mutters. "Alright then." Kelli concurs. Gary arrives back at Kelli's, liquor not being all that is in hand. Before Tynie can dart over to him, Dayna does, the load being split between them. Tynie silently blazes around the two in order to lock Kelli's home up behind them, heading back for Bobby's side just as fast and unspoken as she left Bobby's hip. Briefing Gary on what he missed, Dayna and he load Kelli's fridge. Gary didn't just upgrade Kelli's liquor, he made certain she ate properly. "How'd ya know?" Dayna asks. "Gut call. I don't want Kelli starving, because Little Shit would then have my ass ready to be served to you on a silver platter.. LITERALLY!" Gary relates. "She's ferocious.."Dayna discovers, getting interrupted by Gary "When it comes to her clients or us.. you understate with the BEST of them!" "Note to self.. stay on Little Shit's good side." Dayna whispers. "Good plan.." Gary advises as they head for everyone else.

"Hey Kelli, come with me for a sec.." Gary inquires. Breaking his hold on her, Bobby watches Kelli go to Gary's hip. His hand on her shoulder consolingly, Gary leads Kelli to her fridge. "So help us God, you will NEVER risk starving again.." He announces as Kelli opens her fridge door. Tynie heard that, racing to Dayna's side. "Sis.. you know what to do right?" Dayna's asked. "Yep, already on it." Dayna absolves, going to the room Tynie used to deal with the funeral director.

Frozen in place dead center in the living room, Tynie bawls hard before everyone present. Bobby leaps to hold her, Tariyu crawling in her direction on the floor. "Finally.." Kelli peeps. "She's not crying for what you think.." Gary eludes. "Huh?" Kelli yips. Gary leans in and educates Kelli as to the true motive of Tynie's tears in grave detail, admitting he tried to save her before. "I failed the Little Shit and she still loves me." Kelli hears as the declaration's closer. "You've made up for it somehow man." Kelli advises back.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie says "I violated Little Man's mandate. I had Dayna wire some funds to Kelli from us to see to it she eats like a Queen." "That's where she's mistaken. I didn't touch you guys's account with a thousand foot pole." Dayna overrides from behind Tynie. "How'd ya do it?" Bobby asks. "Oh, that.. yeah.. Kelli's effectively debt free, as of five minutes ago. All her debt payments for the past three years just got wired back to her bank. Thing is, I had to borrow Little Shit's style to make that happen." Dayna confesses. "Borrow it? More like use it yourself when need be." Tynie overturns, still in tears.

"Dayna.. did I just hear right?" Kelli wonders. "Yep. Now you do as Little Shit said and "eat like a Queen." Dayna softly orders. Kelli obeys at once, her fridge raided and a lot of its contents later inhaled. "Dayna, you still got that thousand foot pole?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, why?" Dayna asks. "What I said about violating Little Man's mandate, make it happen. Go under the federal requirements for reporting. Anyone at my bank gives you shit.. sue the holy hell out of them!" Tynie requires. "You got it!" Dayna yelps, again leaving that part of the room. Arising from the floor, Tariyu asks "Why'd she do that Uncle Bobby?" "To protect Kelli." Bobby replies. Gary comes to Tariyu's side and says "Unless I get Tao's permission to tell you, that's the best answer you're gonna get." Tao adds "You can tell him with me there." Taking Tao and Tariyu into another area, Gary is soon singing like a choirbird as to why Tynie went against Little Man's mandate. Those three nod as to seal that discussion quietly before heading back for the others.

Dayna comes back to Tynie and says "Well, I need to move my vacation. I actually to "sue the holy hell" out of your bank. Eddie got fired for coming in high as a kite, and your account got frozen to protect it by those above him, WITHOUT alerting you! The funds inside it are secured, I got that much confirmed and will have proof to you after the funeral. Oh, and Bobby I heard how ya put it: Kelli's still "protected." "Sista, you text Bobby when you want to move your vacation, and it's alright. Oh, and do that AFTER the funeral." Tynie educates. "She's right." Bobby adds in, seeing his wife's tears end. Dayna nods, stunned by what she just learned.

"Yo Bruno! Get together my "Gonna need bail money" drink. Make two of em and keep the second diet soda!" Tynie commands. "On it!" "Your whozit?" Dayna asks. "Scotch double on the rocks, diet soda chaser.. that with no ice." Bobby lets out. Texting herself that drink description and what it may mean, Dayna shuts her phone ringtone completely off then stashes that device. Bruno serves Tynie and Bobby in moments, Dayna chiming in "Let me back you up on that." Nodding, Bruno guides Dayna to the kitchen as everyone else there has drinks made soon after.

Little Man goes on a mission of sorts, making sure the pregnant ladies are relaxed in a chair. Noting how little Kelli had for furniture silently, he races for Dayna's hip. "Ms. Dayna, how fast can I get a sidebar?" He asks. "Right away." Dayna answers, leading Little Man to a corner in the kitchen. "Ms. Kelli doesn't have anything really. I wanna change that, but I'm as Aunt Tynie says "A minor." Ms. Dayna, what do I do?" Tariyu queries. "That depends, are you willing to say that in court?" Dayna asks. "When?!" Tariyu yips. "After the funeral, Little Man. I'll talk to Tao about getting consent." Dayna plans, hearing "Hey Grandfather, come here!" Tao races to Dayna's hip, only to be told every detail the discussion with Tariyu. "Him talking in court is automatically consented when it comes to one of us being involved. Oh and I will sign something to that affect as his legal guardian no problem." Tao allocutes prior to Dayna asking. "You two deal with that later... we are here for Kelli." Tariyu declares, Dayna and Tao nodding.

Unknown to those three, Bruno heard it all. Walking up to Nessa, he inquires "After a while, how fast would you ladies stock this place with the best furniture?" "When Little Shit goes home.. trust me." Nessa plots, Bruno going back to make drinks. Dayna is pulled away from Tao and Little Man by Bruno tapping her shoulder. "I'll get the credit card bills for the restocking of this place furniture wise. When I do I'll send em to ya." Dayna hears. Tynie chugs both her drinks and heads for the kitchen to pitch the soda can, whispering to Dayna "It's cool. You just interviewed a witness. I'll be first chair in court so there's no problems in handling litigation for your associate. As far as anyone knows we are newly-minted legal partners, and will have the red tape to back that after the funeral and that particular day in court. You keep your offices, I keep mine, but we work together." "I like that idea, consider it done.." Dayna slurs happily. Tao adds in "Told ya she's a little shit!" Dayna and Tynie laugh at that, as Dayna resumes aiding Bruno in drink making.

Tariyu peeps "May Ms. Kelli forgive me for this.." Heading for Kelli's fridge, Little Man makes several small spreads, closing that after. "I'll back him.." Tao mutters, the two serving everyone there. Kelli saw that, and walks right up to Tynie. "Yeah, Little Man is precocious in his own right. He wants everyone here, especially the pregnant ladies to eat. He fears you'll be pissed for his entering your fridge without consent." Kelli learns. "I better go correct that.." Tynie hears as Little Man is approached. Leaning down to his ear, Kelli whispers that Tariyu actually read her mind and she's not mad. Little Man glows at that, and after everyone else has theirs, sees to it Tynie's served.

There were two spreads left, one for Tao and one for Tariyu. All those present that aren't expecting take spots on the floor, all but Tynie eating in silence. Breaking from her munches, Tynie whispers "I'm trying to be strong for Kelli. She needs me to be ready to raise hell." "Aunt Tynie, Kelli told me differently. She WANTS you to cry over Oliver, hell she's worried because you won't." Tariyu lets out softly. "DAMN.. he's GOOD!" Kelli yelps having heard what Little Man claimed on her name. That retort rings in Tynie's ears as the mournful tears race from them, her meal taken in slower by the moment until ended. Bobby ends his meal to console his woman once more, and this time to show Kelli she needn't worry about Tynie not mourning. Charlie and Jesia go around after eating to clean up, insisting silently that Kelli try to relax.

Kelli sees Tynie's right arm cross tattoo, yet before she can inquire Bobby says "After the funeral and a few more things get settled.. we will." Gary still had Tynie's keys, showing them to Bobby. Slowly reaching his right arm as if to pet Tynie's hair, Bobby snares those up and pockets them. "Whoa.." Every other guy there stammers, mentally noting the new move. Sitting her down gently, Bobby goes for his drink, ending it inside of four gulps. "Aunt Rose, I can't handle glasses with alcohol in them. Would you help me clear from the drinks?" Little Man asks. "Sure." Rose answers, those to dealing with that part of the named chore in moments.

"She needs a.." Rose trails off, as she washes the dishes. "Yeah, about that.. let me talk to the guys." Tariyu tells her. Soon as Rose nods briefly, Tariyu goes around to many of the guys, excluding Bobby, Phil, and TreMarkis. That crowd directed away from Kelli by Little Man, he plans out "We need to overhaul the appliances all over this place! Ms. Kelli's suffered enough, especially now. You already know why I didn't let three of my Uncles in on this." The crowd Tariyu crafted nods at the same time, his latest idea made a deal all around. The guys go back to their respective loves' spots for sitting, as Tariyu darts to Dayna again. "Yeahhh, you may want to stock up on fax printer ink.." He purrs vindictively. "Planned to." Dayna yips back, leading him back towards Tao.

Rose watched that all go down, walking straight to Tao's side with a shit-eating grin. "Did you.." She wonders. "Little Shit." Tao whispers. "Gotcha." Rose replies. Tynie's damn near inconsolable, as the tears seemingly won't stop. "Sista.." Lysa mutters, petting Tynie's back. "Forgive me Oliver, for not doing more.." Tynie begs while crying. For the first time in several days, the cross tattoo on Tynie's right arm goes positively apeshit with thrashes, Bobby taking that as Oliver disagreeing from heaven. "Ow.." Tynie yammers as those moshes slowly die down. "I saw that.." Lysa muttered. "Yeah, that tattoo is a talisman. It only does that when someone she cares for and has lost is either sending a message from above or trying to disagree with her.." Gary lets out. "Or in this case: Both." Bobby chirps. "Whatever it was this time, that's not happened in a bit." Tynie informs, her tears dying down.

Bobby looks into his woman's eyes and mouths "You Ok?" "Yeah.." Tynie whispers. Dayna showed behind her, Tynie finding that out when she steps on her lawyer's toes.. literally. "The others may not have told ya.. I'm a klutz!" Tynie giggles. "I am too. Oh and as for the memorial, the earliest I could get one to your requirements is tomorrow. Phil was texted the location before I came to you." Dayna tells her. "Tynie's requirements.. huh?" Kelli asks. "Oh that, when Tynie said the funeral prep was "her turf" and called you "sista" in this case that was all code for "top of the line or see this bitch in court!" "I don't like it when she calls herself that, but it gets the job done!" Bobby explains. "That it does, and her style really works!" Dayna commends. "The precocious little shit!" Kelli declares.

"I'm not at Uncle Bobby's so pardon my language: Aunt Tynie, I thought your nickname was just Little Shit.. and not precocious little shit.." Tariyu implores. Kelli tells Little Man softly "Your language was pardoned, and you were right… about your Aunt Tynie's nickname." Tynie beams at how Kelli treats Little Man, not saying a word. "Cool. Oh and as for my cussing around all of you again: Not until I can buy you a beer." Tariyu vows loud enough for all to hear. "Yeah, it's best to leave that to the expert of the house…" Kelli surmises, referring to Tynie. Dayna adds "You mean experts.. plural." Everyone there bursts into laughs again, what they'd just overheard being a source of comedic relief.

Slowly abating their laughter in a wave, everyone at Kelli's again clamors her. "Y'all stand back.. give a woman room to breathe!" Tynie orders, obtaining urgent compliance. "Damn, that DOES work!"Tynie realizes as Bobby guides her beside him on the floor. "It's all handled baby.." Bobby soothes. Kelli sits on Bobby's other side, as Tynie realizes "She shouldn't be alone for a few days." "No way Little Shit. I got that part." Bruno says, pointing to Kelli. Tariyu walks up to Rose and inquires "Yeah, that Saturday thing with me.. how fast can we postpone it?" "I'll handle that later, with everybody." Rose answers. Tariyu and Rose seal that deal with a silent nod shared.

Lysa and Treena walk straight up to Dayna and ask at the same time "Sidebar, please?" Waving them over to a corner of the room away from Kelli, Dayna agrees to their wishes silently. "Yeah, would Kelli lose her career for taking time to get counseling? We've learned a lot about her personal hell just being here. She's done great for you, we imagine, but our hearts say to help her get that set up. Oh, and there's no way in hell Little Shit's payin for it either." Dayna answers "A paid leave of absence can happen. Only if Kelli herself asks for it or her clients basically give her the time away by their own insistence. Good plan all around ladies." With that, Lysa and Treena return to their loves not saying a word.

"Kelli, you know me and Bobby gave you as much time as you need for you right? Give me a sec." Tynie informs. Kelli nods confusedly, as Tynie whispers to Bobby "Get them to back us.. trust me." "Everyone but Sasha and Spring Breeze, come here." Bobby declares, the others doing as asked. Once Tynie's request is uttered by him, the others jump in to support it with their names attached. Tariyu stayed between Spring Breeze and Sasha, watching them both like a bouncer.

The crowd around Bobby dispels, as Charlie pipes up "What those two said about time off, covers the rest of us. Effective immediately." Dayna heard that, as Kelli approaches her. "I need help.." Kelli weeps. "You got it lined up already. Lysa and Treena told me so. They'll take you to their doctor. You can be off until that doctor releases you and still get paid." Dayna soothes, hugging her associate. "All my clients told me to take time off, said something about Bobby's orders." Kelli cries, as Dayna alters her remarks. "I heard, and the orders didn't just come from him. They all made them happen." Kelli cries silently for a few seconds, only to worry "Will you change your mind and fire me?" "No, my newly-minted legal partner forbids that. You know how Little Shit is. Not only that, but I would be disbarred for trying it, given the purpose for the absence leave." Dayna answers.

"I owe them…" Kelli trails off. "Don't go there.. they won't take that." Dayna advises, noticing Kelli's tears subsiding. Breaking the hold, Kelli says "I'm borrowing Tynie's style to get your attention. Y'all get quiet!" Silence rushes the room, everyone in it doing as requested. "You all just committed a MUCH needed intervention on me. I thank each and every one of you. Lysa and Treena, I hope your offer for getting me counseling stands after the funeral. I love you all for this, and according to Dayna don't owe ya a thing." Kelli explains.

Treena arises and says "When a member of this family makes an offer, the ONLY one to cancel it is Dayna. We gave her that post since she's our lawyer. Your plan is fine with me and Lysa, trust me." Lysa agrees "She's right." Tynie heard everything, sitting beside her man too shocked to speak. "That next-to-NEVER happens!" Gary realizes, pointing to the one they now call Little Shit. Tynie shoots a concerned glare to the ceiling, muttering under her breath after several moments of shocked silence "We didn't just do it for her. Oliver, we did it for you too." Tynie's "Talisman" Tattoo as Gary pegged it again thrashes, this time not as violently. "You're welcome man." Tynie says lowly as Bobby pets that inkjob to get those thrashes to stop.

He reaches the hand not petting Tynie into his pocket, retrieving her kit. As she was distracted by emotions, Bobby checks her levels, only to learn he timed it perfectly. Everyone else freezes as Tynie's given an epi-shot of insulin, all there suddenly fretting over her. Bobby reloads and stashes her kit, saying to everyone "She should be fine.." Tariyu leaps from his bouncer post between the two pregnant ladies, darting into Kelli's fridge one more time. "Forgive me Ms. Kelli." He prays, going for snacks and a drink that will aid in Tynie's sugar-levels bettering. The fridge closed in a rush, Little Man races to Tynie's feet to serve her. "I know what you said Uncle Bobby, call this a gut reaction." Tariyu blurts nervously.

Taking what Little Man provided, Tynie eats as fast as she could without worrying Bobby. The drink gulped down afterwards, Tynie says "Little Man, you amaze me. Thanks." Bobby adds "You don't need forgiveness for gut reactions like that one Little Man." Kelli slinks over by Little Man and advises "Bobby's right. I know you felt that going into my fridge for this was a privacy thing, but that's where you were mistaken. You didn't know, but I heard you worry about that." The Talisman tattoo on Tynie's right arm at last stops twitching, Bobby watching over his wife like Tariyu did the pregnant ladies.

Sasha tells Spring Breeze "The one you call Flies With The Cops won't let us get up for her. She wants us relaxed as much as possible, so pretty much expect not to do a lot." "I figured as much Golden Haired Angel." Spring Breeze answers,Sasha obtaining a Cherokee name. Tariyu doesn't let Tynie do anything after eating again for a while, grabbing up the trash from her snack and pitching it. Instead of going back over by Bobby, Little Man splits off and heads for Sasha. "You kick back.." He says in a teasing voice, Sasha's feet being rubbed. "Oh, and Aunt Spring Breeze.. you're next. If not right away, then soon." Little Man chirps. "He's just as.." TreMarkis trails off. "Going there is NOT a good idea dude." Phil mutters. Sasha looks her hubby dead in the eyes and says "He's giving you and offering Phil a break. Don't you dare object to it!"

"Tariyu's taken notes on my stubbornness.. not what I wanted."Tynie pines. "There are ways to work with that, you leave it up to us guys." Bobby consoles. "Aunt Sasha, do you want me to move you to a bed or something? I may not be as strong as Uncle Bobby or Uncle TreMarkis, but I'll sure try." Tariyu worries. Tynie hears that, tapping Bobby's arm twice with her right hand. Before Sasha's pointed out, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek and goes in the direction of Little Man. "I got his back on this." Sasha and Spring Breeze hear. Charlie interjects "He means we do." Phil and TreMarkis nod as the two pregnant ladies are scooped up into Bobby and Charlie's arms.

Kelli guiding them to the bedroom, Bobby lays Sasha down first. Spring Breeze laid down beside Sasha, Kelli tries to apologize. "No way sis. I speak for Spring Breeze, it's cool." Sasha admonishes. Kelli nods, and prior to her wondering who's gonna keep eyes on those two, sees Tariyu plop down on the floor by those two ladies' feet. Looking over his shoulder, Little Man sees the perfect way to keep proper vigil on Sasha and Spring Breeze, settling into it moments later. "Very sweet of you Young Tiger." Spring Breeze says. "That's your Cherokee name Tariyu.. she complimented you in her own way." Kelli whispers. "Ah, cool. Thank you Aunt Spring Breeze. Now if either of you.." Tariyu trails off. "Let you know.." Sasha giggles. Leaving that room, Kelli mouths to Bobby and Charlie "Thanks." Bobby and Charlie nod and say as one "No sweat."

Tao walks up to the three adding "Tariyu's not watching those two alone, I'm his backup." Tariyu's actually stung by that, until Sasha says "I asked for you to have someone to back ya. You know how Aunt Tynie is about us being hurt." "Yeah.." Tariyu mutters. Tynie senses that Little Man's hurt, going to him on that unspoken hunch in a flash. "She can MOVE!" Dayna yelps, all those in the living room catching a wicked breeze in Tynie's wake. Stopping abruptly by Little Man, Tynie mentions "Sasha did ask for you to have backup. I do worry about you being hurt, just like I would for the rest of our family. I know you want to help in every way you can, but something tells me you'd hurt worse if those two got injured."

Tariyu asks "Why wasn't I told then?" "Oh that, they didn't know how to let you know. They love you and would hate it if how they explained this caused you to be in tears." Tynie explains. "Young Tiger, Flies With The Cops isn't lying." Spring Breeze adds. Tao walks in slowly, hearing in the same half-awake tone Little Man got "Elder Tiger, thank you for teaching Young Tiger the ways of the gentleman." "That's your Cherokee name, Tao. It's a high honor." Tynie chimes in. "Spring Breeze, I didn't do it alone. The other guys had hands in it as well, especially Bobby." Tao answers. "Excellent." Spring Breeze yips. Tynie briefly hugs Little Man, saying "Tao, everyone in the family's gonna get a Cherokee name. They're high honors, like earning a black belt." "Excellent." Tao responds as Tynie literally bows out of the room. "That's another high honor thing, what you three may have just seen." Tao explains. Sasha and Spring Breeze nod before dozing totally off. "Tariyu, go on break. You've watched these ladies long enough." Tao advises. Tariyu blows kisses to Sasha and Spring Breeze before exiting the room, not wanting to disrupt their sleeping. Taking over his grandson's post, Tao watches those ladies like a hawk.

Charlie, Bobby, and Tynie all see Little Man head for Sasha's seat. Following him, they also witness Tariyu curl up and go straight to sleep. Kneeling before him, Tynie whispers "Rest Well Little Man. You rocked tonight. We love you." Kissing his forehead for a second, Tynie gets back to her feet after. Kelli feels that she's impeding upon the people in her home's day, declaring "You guys can go home if ya want." "Not yet sista, I wanna make abso-damned-lutely certain what Dayna hooked up doesn't fall through." Tynie replies.

Gary chimes in "I'm with Little Shit, also to keep eyes on your home. You relax now Kelli." Phil adds in "We ain't leavin that easy, you need us. Besides, what kind of people would we be if we all just bailed on you after what you've been through?" Kelli nods as Spring Breeze's seat is overtaken. Phil then ducks away to confirm what he set up earlier as well as provide the location of the funeral, learning it's already finalized with the new information added prior to hanging up. As Phil returns to the group, Bobby sits by Kelli's right side, with Tynie on her left both done silently. Kelli gets mobbed with differently worded confirmations of what Phil and Tynie said, everyone just as stubborn with them as the lady now nicknamed "Little Shit."

Kelli's next worry "I don't have enough blankets for you all.." "Sista I swear to God, either you try to chill or I find out if your ticklish!" Tynie vows. "She's not joking.." TreMarion chimes in a teasing voice. "Kelli.. she WINS every ticklewar she starts!" Bobby advises. Tynie bursts into laughter at that, as everyone there realizes what her man just admitted to. "By the way, just as bad as me!" Tynie yips between laughs. "What DON'T you two mesh in anyways?" Charlie wonders. Her laughs end at once upon hearing that inquiry, Tynie shooting back "DAMN, that's a good question!" "Holy shit, the reigning Queen of raising hell and having answers actually doesn't for this one!" Dayna jokes. "Nice!" Bobby and Tynie say as one. Tariyu slips back into the room where Sasha and Spring Breeze are sleeping, only to discover Tao had crashed in his chair. Running back to the others he asks "Can I get some backup please?" TreMarkis goes for Little Man's side without a word, Tariyu leading him to Tao. "I got it from here." TreMarkis tells Little Man, carrying Tao in the direction of the couch.

Bruno peeps en route to the pregnant ladies "My turn." Tao asleep on the couch in moments, TreMarkis says "Alright, Bobby you stay there. Every other dude within the sight of my face meet me in the kitchen. Bruno's on shift right now." Dayna sees a wave of guys obeying without a peep, TreMarkis setting up "Watch shifts" for the pregnant ladies in the kitchen to last until those women are taken home. The crowd made by TreMarkis sent back to their spots, he says "Ladies, you keep eyes on Kelli, Little Man, and Tynie. Bobby's there for backup.I'm stickin around here to help Dayna if she needs it." "Yeahhh.. it runs in the family. TreMarkis is LITERALLY my brother." Tynie mentions as Dayna gives a stunned look.

Kelli curls up in her seat to try and sleep, as Tynie says "Oh hell no." Discovering a footstool across the room, Tynie darts to gather it and lays Kelli's feet on top upon returning. "I'm gonna look like hell for the funeral.." Tynie worries. "Why's that?" Dayna poses. "No baby, you sleep.. come here.." Bobby interrupts, opening his arms for Tynie. The second after she leaps into Bobby's embrace, Tynie crashes as his arms wrap around her. Lysa whispers "I'm making coffee, those asleep need us to watch over them." Looking in the direction of Bobby from the kitchen, Lysa sees him slip a hand away from Tynie to hold up one finger. Lysa nods as the coffee is being made, making note of Bobby's unspoken request exactly as it was obtained. Tynie's sleeping relatively hard, so Bobby figures the coffee scent won't change that. Kissing her forehead, Bobby whispers "Love you." In her sleep, Tynie points to him before throwing up two fingers. "Whoa…" TreMarkis chirps as Bobby takes Tynie's hand and lays it against his shoulder. TreMarion saw what Tynie did, leaning down to Bobby as this is let out "She worships you man. I've NEVER seen Babygirl do THAT." "As I her.." Bobby relays, TreMarkis arising after.

Lysa's notion about the ones resting being in need of surveillance couldn't be more perfectly timed. Everyone in the group uncovers that by Dayna yelling as something odd comes into her view from the front entryway windows "GET THOSE ASLEEP INTO ANOTHER ROOM NOW!" Racing around to comply, Kelli, Little Man, and Tynie are whisked into the same room Sasha and Spring Breeze occupy. Bobby commands "I'll stay back with these guys, the rest of you get your coffees and do as Dayna orders!" Laying those asleep down, the others in that room rush to comply with Bobby's order, that room's door closed behind them. "I got you all… stay asleep." Bobby mandates, as Lysa slips him his coffee through the cracked open door. Treena behind her slides Bobby one of her guns and mouths "No sweat."

Lysa and Treena leaving that room, again closing it's door, Treena advises "Go call the cops." Nodding, Lysa ducks away to make that call as Dayna calls Treena over with a wave. "Tynie's protocol. She's had this go down before." Treena informs. "Perfectly timed." Dayna applauds. On the other side of the front door were Kelli's mother and significant other Dayna flies to the front door to greet the cops, telling them everything, only to be advised as to Kelli's mom and stepdad's plans of robbery and that Kelli's mom just married the dude today. Once those two are arrested and removed from the property, Dayna secures the home. "Thank God for Phil's plan.. we will need it!" Dayna mutters heading back to the group. Phil hears his name and asks "Why?" Dayna tells him everything also mandating that NO ONE else knows yet. Agreeing with a short hug, Phil says nothing as he guides Dayna back to the others.

Lysa goes to the room Bobby's in, again cracking the door open to say "It's all clear." Tynie had Little Man cradled in her arms, both fast asleep. Kelli slumbered on Tynie's other side, looking obscenely comfortable. That sight both honored and hurt Bobby, as Kelli's comfort degree on the floor fully registered. "You won't be doing THAT for long Kelli.." Bobby vows lowly, kissing his wife's cheek before leaving the room, coffee in hand. Bobby took a turn in being precocious, calling "Hey Tao, check this out!" Popping that door open Tao sees Tariyu actually nuzzling by Tynie's heartbeat twice in his sleep, muttering "I love you Aunt Tynie." "As I you Little Man." Tynie replies, also being far from awake. "Do it!" Tao yips, Bobby waltzing in and taking a picture after. The shutter sound didn't bother the bulk of those in slumber, much to Bobby's relief as he left again. Tao held Bobby's coffee while he did that, handing it over before again closing that door. Tynie didn't know yet, but her hubby managed to snare back his phone before Dayna bellowed for Bobby to carry Tynie out of the living room.

Tao and Bobby run back to the others that are still awake, that picture being modeled off to all. "She looks like she's protecting him." Lysa realizes. "Yeah she does, the Little Shit even worries in her sleep!" Treena yelps. Bobby didn't catch that message in the picture, taking a second look as it's decoded. "I tried to break her of that, honest." Bobby says dropping his head in shame. "Oh hell no my brother! Tynie loves Little Man, that pose is her way of showing it again."Jesia admonishes. "Dude, she's gonna kill you. Tynie doesn't like her picture taken while sleeping. I did that ONE time as a prank and had a BITCHIN shiner for a week due to it!" TreMarkis freaks. "Tynie won't commit felony murder, TreMarkis. As for this picture, be ready to explain it when she wakes up." Dayna advises. "Dayna, you're a GENIUS!" Tao squeals. "How so?" Dayna poses. "Remember our meeting yesterday? Tariyu needs varied forms of PROOF we love him. Oh gee, I called in a favor to Bobby. Put two and two together, well in terms of Tynie anyhow." Tao elaborates. "I never knew that about her, the whole picture while sleeping thing. Of course I've never had a shot to try it until now." Bobby confesses. "Trust me son, work it like I explained." Tao mandates to Bobby. "Done." Bobby replies.

Tariyu wakes in Tynie's arms after a while, seeing his Aunt in a rather haunched pose. "Unh Unh.." He whispers, stretching Tynie's legs out. "Night Aunties and Ms. Kelli. I love you." Little Man mutters before leaving the room, Bruno keeping a quiet vigil over all who slept. Running his fingers through his hair, Tariyu goes for the rest of their group. "I heard a weird snapping noise earlier.. what happened?" Tariyu asks. "Come here Little Man." Bobby requests as Lysa replaces his coffee with fresh. Obeying, Little Man confesses "I had to stretch Aunt Tynie out, she was sleeping all crumpled up." "Good move.." Bobby applauds, going for his phone. "Remember when Aunt Tynie swore she loves you?" Little Man's asked. "Yeah." Bobby hears. "Well, here's proof." Tariyu learns as the picture Bobby snuck is shown. "Oh wow.." Tariyu peeps. "That's why you heard the "Weird snapping noise." Bobby whispers, stashing his phone again.

By this time dawn has broken, and the sun rages through the shadeless windows of Kelli's home. "Kelli was comfortable sleeping on the floor, abnormally so. I know the ladies got that part planned, but I want that expedited. I am aware that Tynie's account is frozen, but will sign consenting they use the hell out of my credit card. After they do, I will sign off on Dayna getting access to the bill." Bobby explains. Dayna answers "Well we do have an entire day before the funeral, and that would make my case easier. As for Tynie's account being frozen that was a fraud prevention move before anyone worries. I'll go get my briefcase." "Yo Lysa.. Catch!" Bobby yelps, tossing Tynie's keys into the air. Lysa leans back to catch them, saying "the ONLY stuntwoman in this family is Little Shit!"

Slowly arriving in the room, Tynie runs her fingers through her hair and mutters "I heard my nickname.." Dayna walks right up to Tynie, briefing her on ALL the changes while she slept. Dayna's hands are full with forms as Tynie meets her, a pen slipped atop that all as those two go back near Bobby. "Baby, you did all that?" Bobby's asked. "Yeah, and something else, please don't kill me." Bobby admits, reaching for his phone. Showing his wife the picture, Bobby says nothing as Tynie squeals "That's awesome! I look like I'm guarding Little Man!" TreMarkis hears that reaction and gloats "DAMN Bobby! You really DID bring out her best!"

Stashing Bobby's phone in her pocket, Tynie sees Dayna hand him those forms. Once signed and handed back, Dayna hears from Tynie "Yeah, I wasn't always this feminine looking. My girly side was also predominantly concealed until a fluke lotto ticket and one good thing brought my way by an asshole changed that. I met Bobby with the latter, and the former funded my total makeover. Before you ask why the butch look and lack of a displayed girly side exists: A slew of dickwads I used to know were hellbent on tryin to fuckin kill me." "You are THAT Tynie?!"Dayna yips. "Yep."Tynie confirms, seeing Dayna back to her briefcase. Those forms are put away before those still awake are rejoined. "I already know.." Nessa trails off, getting Tynie coffee.

"Yo Dayna, do me a favor that doesn't involve a courtdate?" Tynie wonders. "Sure." Dayna chirps. "Take Kelli on a spa day." Tynie orders. "Kelli, you heard her." Dayna advises. Kelli hands her housekeys off to Tao as Dayna kisses him briefly. "I'll be back babe." Dayna vows. "You be safe honey." Tao worries. "We will. You'll be called if need be." Kelli swears as the two ladies leave. "Treena, Come here."Bobby requests. Treena runs to Bobby's side, getting his credit card with instructions to "Call Dayna AT ONCE if ANYONE gives ya problems with using it." "Got it man. I can have Tao get the consent form from her briefcase. As for my gun, keep it on you until later." Treena advises.

Securing the door behind Dayna and Kelli, Tao announces "Bobby, you take Tynie home to get some proper sleep. Bruno, Gary, Charlie, Tall Joe, and I will stick around. TreMarkis, you take Sasha home. Same with you Phil for Spring Breeze. Meet back here in a few hours. Ladies, you know what to do. Oh and Treena, you'll get that form before you leave." Lysa yips "Yo Bobby catch!" Nessa hadn't even gotten Tynie her coffee before seeing Lysa make Tynie's keys airborne. Spinning around and leaping, Tynie scores them up, flipping in midair to land in front of Bobby. "DAMN!" The others excluding Tao and Little Man squeal out, stunned at what they saw. Tao opens the door for Tynie, whispering "Very impressive jump.""Thanks."Tynie answers, blushing. "Aunt Tynie..WAIT!" Tariyu screams racing to Tynie's side.

Before she can kneel, Little Man's on his toes to kiss her cheek. Picking him up, Tynie says "Your Uncle Bobby don't let me do that, I'm not about to allow you." Settling him down, Tariyu hears from Bobby "Thanks for everything Little Man, especially the backup with Tynie's diabetes earlier." "Eh, no sweat." Tariyu replies hugging Bobby briefly. "We Love you.." Tynie purrs. "As I you two." Tariyu relays, watching the couple leave.

Tariyu insists upon standing by the door, telling Tao "I think Phil and TreMarkis may need backup." Phil adds in "Little Man, but this time we're good." TreMarkis behind him lets out "You rock Little Man, but as of right now, you are on break. You too Tao." Tao stands down, waving at his grandson to follow. Tariyu does, and when Spring Breeze and Sasha are carried out of the room they were asleep in, Little Man requests "Kiss em for me. I can't reach." "I will!" Phil and TreMarkis say as one, carting their women to their cars. Tao then quietly goes for Dayna's briefcase pulling out the consent form Bobby signed regarding his credit card. "Yo Treena!" Tao yells, causing Treena to blaze a trail to his side. The form handed over, Treena pockets it behind Bobby's credit card. "We'll trade out later.. he has my gun.. you know why." Treena informs. "I do." Tao confirms as Dayna's briefcase is locked. "Oh, and I'll tell her later." "Way ahead of you." Treena blurts, texting Dayna what just happened. Being grateful for how Tao and Treena handled it in a reply, the conversation's ended as Treena and Dayna pocket their phones.

Charlie follows Phil and TreMarkis quietly from a bit of a distance until arriving at the two men's vehicles. Walking up to TreMarkis, Charlie asks "Permission to get your keys?" "Sure man, left front pocket." TreMarkis answers, only to have his ride totally unlocked and the passenger door opened before he had a shot. Seeing that Sasha's secured while still asleep, Charlie closes her door as TreMarkis hops into the driver's seat, again securing the ride and his door. Phil parked next to TreMarkis, only to have Bruno race out and follow Charlie's every move. Spring Breeze is then given the same treatment Sasha got, Phil tailing TreMarkis's maneuvers after. Phil rolls down Spring Breeze's window to say "Thanks you two, from all of us." Bruno chirps "No sweat. Be safe. See ya later." Rolling that window up as he drove away, Phil waved to affirm that request.

Charlie and Bruno say together as they trek back inside "Little Shit's rubbed off on all of us!" Nessa lets those guys in, asking "Honey, since Tynie went home, can we ladies use you and Bruno's cars?" Those keys handed over to Nessa, Tao darts around them to stand by the door. Tall Joe was there for Kelli, not saying a thing out of respect for the recently deceased. He arises to kiss Treena, getting that replied to as the other still present ladies also kissed their loves. All the affection ended in a wave Nessa yells "Lysa,Treena, Rose, and Jesia, let's roll!"

The men waving their ladies farewell, Tao prays as they leave "Be safe and call me if ANYTHING happens." "We Will!" Nessa answers for all, the ladies ducking away towards Charlie and Bruno's rides. Again locking the home, Tao keeps Kelli's keys secure on his person afterwards. The men there wonder why Tall Joe hadn't said a word the whole night, only to learn "I do an extended time of silent reverence everytime I hear of a recently deceased. Always have, because to me that's an honor move." "Very nice."Tao commends. Bruno and Charlie agree to that with proud nods, the men relaxing as best they could in Kelli's present furniture. "Oh, Tariyu and I are not leaving until Kelli gets back. I may be drinking a hell of a lot of coffee though." Tao educates, patting the pocket which held Kelli's keys. Bruno and Charlie add "We aren't either, we'll be busy replacing this little bit of furniture later."

All that happened while Bobby, Phil, and TreMarkis took their women home. Tynie was again out, this time while sitting in the passenger side. The same is true for Spring Breeze and Sasha, their men vowing without words to get them inside their residences safely upon arrival. Bobby parks the vehicle they took to Kelli's, hopping out to gather his wife into a threshold carry after kicking his door shut. Tynie's door is done the same way as he lifts her out of the SUV. Remotely securing that ride, Bobby whisks Tynie inside the home after unlocking it.

Tonight is something special for TreMarkis, as he carts Sasha to the house, their ride also locked remotely, the way Bobby opens the house with his wife still in his arms is figured out. Phil manages the same things as Bobby and TreMarkis, as all their women stayed asleep. Each one is temporarily laid to the couch so their men can lock up their homes. Trips made to each separate master bedroom by TreMarkis, Phil, and Bobby with Sasha, Spring Breeze, and Tynie in their arms respectively, and every woman is set into bed upon arrival. The pockets of each wife are unloaded on the men's endtables, as all phones are set to charge. Covers shared by the men wrapping their women under them, and before long Bobby, TreMarkis, and Phil kiss their lady loves one last time for now briefly.

All they can think about is Kelli and the hell she's endured, each one separately hoping in their sleep that what they did will help her start the journey of getting through it.

They'll find out how Kelli's doing in a few hours…


	72. 72

Title: Time In Solitude

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is the second in a series of four chapters. It continues from Kelli's Hell Discovered.

* * *

_They will find out how Kelli's doing in a few hours.._ Was the last thing that Bobby and Tynie had rolling in their minds separately before sleep totally overtook them. The just mentioned timeframe has passed, Tynie learning as much when Bobby's phone starts going ballistic. Slipping out of their hold halfway, she reaches across him to answer it. Dayna's on the other side, letting them know that Kelli's has been totally refurnished and all the others who were waiting for that have been sent home to sleep. Tynie wonders if Kelli wants everyone back today, learning that was turned down. Inquiring as to why, Dayna tells Tynie that Kelli is adamant about people getting "Proper sleep."

Ordering Dayna to call them the split second Kelli needs anything, only to be told the others said the same thing, Dayna admits she has Bobby's credit card. Telling her to keep that safe and it will be obtained later, the two ladies hang up. "That was odd as hell." Tynie mentions under her breath, setting her man's phone back to charge. Laying back across him, Tynie kisses Bobby gently trying not to wake him. Bobby's awakened by that, as he then ups the power of that affection as they sit up in it's duration, the two sharing passion for the first time since they were called out around midnight. Splitting away from that slowly, Tynie and Bobby gaze in each other's eyes, Tynie trying to keep what she learned stashed to the back of her mind for a bit.

"What is it honey?" Bobby asks. "I got the weirdest phone call from Dayna a bit ago. Kelli's house has been refurnished, as in totally, and everyone who was there as we left was sent home. That's not the weird part, Kelli doesn't want us coming back today, she said something about "insisting we get proper sleep" to Dayna. By the way, Dayna has your credit card, I'll get it back later. One more thing, the family is basically on-call to Dayna for Kelli until the funeral." Tynie lets out. "Whoa.." Bobby yips, letting what his wife just said totally sink in. A few minutes later, Bobby goes on "Everything's handled for now by the sounds of it. As for Kelli not wanting us there, that is odd." "Definitely, and that has me more scared for her." Tynie admits, reaching out for her man. Wrapping his left arm around her tightly, Bobby whispers "I am too baby, but we can't force ourselves on Kelli."

Bobby's right and Tynie knows it, saying nothing as his phone goes off again. Reaching his left arm back to answer it, Bobby's right takes his hand to trailing Tynie's spine. Dayna calls again, telling Bobby she looked into and Treena got triple charged on his credit card. Bobby then gets assured that Dayna's already on it. Learning that Dayna will text the time and location to all attending the funeral,Bobby agrees to that as Kelli's insistence about time in solitude is declared. Dayna's then made aware once more about Tynie and Bobby's deal in regards to taking 2 a.m. phone calls. After all that is concurred to, Dayna hangs up.

Laying his phone back to the charger, Bobby mutters "Now I'm REALLY worried about Kelli." "Huh?" Tynie peeps. "Well, Kelli didn't tell you the real reason she doesn't want us there. Dayna got wind of it after learning Treena got dicked when using my credit card, which is already on the way to being taken care of. Apparently, Kelli wants "Time In Solitude" before the funeral. Dayna's texting everyone with the time and location information on that later." Bobby informs, shocking Tynie to the point of crying in silence. "I know baby..I know.." Bobby consoles as his right hand pulls Tynie's hair gently away from her face.

"Time In Solitude is the WORST thing for Kelli! Babe, you DO know what that may be code for right?!" Tynie exclaims. "Yes I do. Texting Dayna now." Bobby answers. Making good on his answer, Dayna's urgently texted using her phone with Tynie's fear about Kelli. Getting wind in a reply text that Dayna suspected Kelli's request was code for something dark. Dayna planning to deliberately disobey Kelli's wishes in the name of honoring the family's request for updates in her next message, the conversation ends.

Tynie's phone set back to charging, Bobby gets her kit and hands it over. "Yeahh, Dayna suspected that was code. As for Kelli's "Solitude" Request, not gonna happen. We wait for word from Dayna though regarding going back to Kelli's." Bobby lets out as his wife checks her levels, those decent, the kit is repacked and handed back to him. The kit soon laid down by their phones, Tynie worries "Tell me Dayna's gonna check for new marks on Kelli and shit." "Yep." Bobby chirps.

Tynie looks into his eyes before saying "Baby, we should go back Dayna up. I don't want Kelli thinkin Dayna's against her." "Dayna suspected you'd say that, and told me the family is to wait for her texts so Kelli doesn't think we all mobbed against her." Bobby says back. "I feel so helpless, Kelli needs us." Tynie mutters. "We all do beautiful.. but trust Dayna on this. She's known Kelli longer than most of our family." Bobby relays. "I think I know another reason why Dayna has it lined up like this. Phil said earlier that Sasha and Spring Breeze will be checked due to everything. Dayna made it this way so those two could get that done!" Tynie realizes, biting back tears. "That is very possible." Bobby commends.

Next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was climbing into his lap with her head hung so that the tears leaving her eyes were concealed by her hair. "Baby…" Bobby mutters, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so conflicted! I want to mourn Oliver, but I want to be strong for Kelli. I don't want her thinking I can't handle the tough shit as a lawyer, yet I don't want to dishonor Oliver by not crying. Kelli's lost so much, and the events from around midnight have made THAT worse. She's very vulnerable to self-imploding, and that's why I freaked when Dayna said the solitude time thing. I don't really know what to do!" Tynie bawls out.

Sneaking his left hand under her chin, Bobby raises his wife's head and leads it gently to the crest of his shoulder. "You mourn Oliver, honey. As for Kelli's being that vulnerable, we will all find a way to be there for her somehow. You've been tough enough for now, even Little Man said so." He tells her calmly. "I know, it's just.. I want to show my reputed big heart. I've held back on these tears because my mind's been racing in the effort of figuring out how to pull that off. I haven't been able to keep a single train of thought." Tynie admits, still in tears. "My love, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Please let the pain out, you need to." Bobby soothes.

As if her pain-burdened heart had a lock on these emotions that secured them from being released, Bobby's words picked that and the tears flowed out of Tynie more fully than mere moments ago. Bobby pets his wife's cheek to whisk away the tears and keep her hair out of her face with his left hand, securing Tynie against him tightly with his right arm. "I can't believe he's gone.." Tynie whispers. "Me either.." Bobby adds softly.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off, with Dayna on the other end. Him answering it, Dayna lets out that Treena and she talked after Tynie and Bobby told Dayna the "Time In Solitude"line Kelli used was a confirmed Self-endangerment remark. Then learning that Treena got her counselor to go meet Dayna at Kelli's and everyone else is being told to just meet up there before the funeral. The doctor wants to take time with Kelli alone to let her talk things out. Dayna's only sticking around Kelli's because of what her mom tried to do around midnight.

Sasha and Spring Breeze were in fact taken to the doctor, Phil having claimed Tynie gets wind that Dayna had his credit card frozen until the memorial's over in case the ladies were charged more than they should have been. The motive behind that being so Dayna could attend the funeral as well, Bobby's totally alright with all that she did. Confirming that the funeral is tomorrow and the location after letting known Tynie wasn't available to take the call, Dayna hangs up.

"Nicely done. I heard your half of everything." Tynie boasts as this bout of crying subsides. "There's more than what you heard my Queen. Dayna and Treena basically tagteamed on Kelli. Dayna was updating Treena on Kelli regarding the solitude line after I told Dayna what you considered it. Apparently you weren't far off, because Treena's doctor INSISTED on meeting Kelli today at her place. Dayna's sticking around Kelli's until the funeral because of what hit with Kelli's mom. As for my credit card, Dayna had it frozen until after the memorial, so that any suspicious charges could be dealt with after honoring Oliver as you put it. Oh, and unless it's urgent, we are to meet up at Kelli's for the funeral. You handling the transfer of the deed to Kelli's home is to be done when Dayna checks my card for suspicious charges, Dayna's orders. I'll handle the practice line about this. In terms of Spring Breeze and Sasha, you were right about the getting checked out, Phil told them you insisted." Bobby explains.

Allowing that all to soak in, Tynie doesn't say anything right away, all she does is nuzzle the crook of Bobby's neck. "Damn, Dayna's good." Tynie peeps after a while, finally resting her head where he originally guided it. Having his phone still in hand, Bobby lays it down to switch out for Tynie's practice phone. "I got this.." Bobby trails off, altering the voicemail. Tynie's clients will hear of a family funeral barring her from answering the phone should they call, Bobby again using his post in the practice. That phone shut completely off and set by the charger, Tynie mutters "I know where you went with that.. very nice." "Thank you baby.." Bobby says.

Knowing that she'd not eaten yet, Bobby wraps both arms around Tynie and carries her out of their room. They'd left all their phones in the master bedroom, Bobby having done so intentionally. "Did you say Phil claimed I insisted that Spring Breeze and Sasha get checked?" Tynie wonders. "Yes. He remembered you being worried about that and played it as you ordering them to." Bobby answers. "Nicely done by him then." Tynie yips as they clear half of the house.

"Let me get this straight, Dayna had your credit card frozen, then got word the ladies got played in terms of how much the furniture cost. Dayna's gonna nail the furniture company to the wall by their balls with a rusty staplegun in court. Kelli and I meet up to handle my transferring the deed to her place after the memorial, when Dayna takes the furniture place to court. All other arrangements we as a family made for three days after the funeral are to be upheld. Other than that, unless the shit hits the fan again, we meet up before the funeral at Kelli's." Tynie rails off. "Yep." Bobby confirms. "That's what I thought you said, just wasn't sure." Tynie confesses, leaning her head up to kiss Bobby flat on the lips.

Her move stuns Bobby at first, only to be joined in by him. The couple was halfway in the kitchen by this time, the difference to that room being covered as they kissed. As the affection shared ends, Bobby sets his wife to her feet before the kitchen bar. "Unh Unh, we do this together." Tynie chirps, returning to his side. Bobby sees her go to wrap an arm around him, only to have Tynie pull back a bit and smack him on the ass playfully. She giggles as he gives a stunned look, only to be given the same move back.

"You were right again, by the way, about me mourning Oliver." Tynie laughs. "I'm glad that you did, especially now that you're having a bit of fun." Bobby chuckles back, as the two go to make something to eat. Right as that's done, Tynie goes for the cappuccino maker. "It's been a bit since we've had these." She purrs, making two of her favorites. Bringing that all to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby are soon feasting in a bit of silence. Going for the cappuccinos after, Tynie and Bobby lock eyes as a calm smile creeps to her lips. Only having sipped half of the cappuccinos, the couple clears from the meal and takes those back to their room. They did that because separately Tynie and Bobby were worried about Sasha and Spring Breeze given what happened only hours ago.

The trip back towards their phones taken arm-in-arm, Bobby sees a more mellowed look to Tynie's eyes. "You did it again baby.." She purrs. "Did what?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, only had the right thing to say in the name of calming me. By that I mean how my mind raced like a blindfolded drunk on speed." Tynie answers. "I've never heard it put like that before!" Bobby giggles. "You've been with me for just under three years and haven't figured out that my way with words is a bit weird… really?!" Tynie jokes. "I walked right into that one!" Bobby yelps between laughs. "Yeah, ya did." Tynie laughs back.

They'd made it back to the master bedroom when Tynie hears the shrill ringtone on Bobby's phone raging. She breaks the hold to answer it, fearing the worst in the back of her mind. "What's happened?" Tynie worries into the phone. "Nothing bad, Tynie. Sasha and Spring Breeze asked me to thank you, and Kelli's in a special counseling meeting. I hope you aren't mad for how I played your name with Sasha and Spring Breeze in terms of going to the doctor's office today." Phil explains. "If you play my name for shit like that, then I'm alright with it. The only time people need to start praying is when my name's played on bullshit and theirs can be linked to that garbage in ANY way." Tynie absolves. "Cool. See you tomorrow." Phil confirms, the two hanging up.

The couple then settles onto the bed side-by-side, Bobby doing so with both coffees in hand. The others apparently got wind of what Tynie told Phil, declaring so in a mass text to the couple. Tynie answering it with a plan for a few changes inferred, she adds in that Phil was actually asked to relay the message. The text showed to Bobby, she says in a teasing voice "Follow me on this.." Keeping up the trend of communication by text, she tells the others that Bobby's phone will be the one on them until after the funeral. Tynie adds in the decision was made given the fact her clients were told she's unavailable and she was going to shut her phone off too.

Showing her reply to Bobby before sending it, he answers "I see where you're going with that.." Hitting the send button, Tynie sets his phone into her lap before retrieving her caffeine. The family replying to what Tynie sent in a text, Bobby snares back his phone to further explain her decision. Telling them that should her clients call they'd learn of the situation via her practice line's voicemail being altered, he backs what Tynie told them. Tilting her head, Tynie reads that off the screen and purrs "Very nice.." After witnessing him send that text, Tynie sets their coffee cups onto the endtable by her side of the bed.

Bobby then reaches for Tynie's personal phone, only to see her grab it up first. Changing her voicemail to declare that device as an emergency means of contacting them from now on in the event of issues with Bobby's, the callers are then advised to contact Bobby's phone for anything else. That device set back to charge, Bobby sees his wife go for her diabetic kit. "You didn't see that coming.." Tynie giggles, finding out rather quickly her levels are great, the entire kit then reloaded and laid onto his endtable. "No I didn't.." Bobby admits. "Let me explain that move, we're always together so why have two phones on us when we can share one? I made that voicemail message in the event that something happens to your phone, so you and I still have a way to be reached that doesn't involve using my practice line. I plan on keeping my phone fully charged so that should anything happen to yours we don't have issues with the battery dying in mine too quickly."Tynie plans, adding one concern "I just hope no one has issues with it enough to start shit. I'm getting tired of never knowing when I have to be fear-inspiring."

"Well if they do, they answer to me!" Bobby says firmly. Snuggling up to him as that strikes her ears, Tynie purrs "My Badass Protector." "Always and forever. Baby, I'm glad you're tired of that. I love knowing you can handle your own, yet I…" Bobby elaborates, Tynie cutting him off. "Miss being my Badass Protector, and actually hate the fact I've felt it necessary to leap into a fight for myself. Especially when you're right there to keep me safe, and the others have wondered just how thin my fuse is after the fact." "I know it sounds chauvinistic, but yes." Bobby peeps. "I don't think it does, honestly. You leapt up to be a messenger earlier so that the others wouldn't feel that what they wanted to tell me would be infuriating. The moment after you did that, I sensed everything you admitted to. The reason I didn't go with that hunch at the time was I felt it best that we discuss it when alone. Truthfully, the whole not-knowing how many times I'd have to go postal was getting annoying." Tynie relays, again tilting her head.

Before Bobby could answer that, his phone goes off again. Reaching back to answer it once more, Bobby hears TreMarion inquire as to whether or not Tynie's decision with the phone-sharing is permanent. Confirming that with the explanation why, Bobby asks that TreMarion let them know if he hears Sasha or Spring Breeze needs something. TreMarion agreeing to that, Bobby and he hang up. "Lemme guess, that was Daddy. He was curious as to our phone-sharing decision being permanent and the funeral being a test run of it. We'll be contacted if Sasha or Spring Breeze needs something. Bet ya anything the others are getting texted that phone-sharing decision's finality now, complete with the explanation why. Oh, and we'll get proof of that in 3…2…1…" Tynie guesses, Bobby's phone going off immediately as she called it.

Reading that mass-text, Bobby learns the other couples have taken the time away from Kelli's today as their own while keeping their phones on them. As far as the phone-sharing decision Tynie and Bobby made, their family pretty much expected it, given how the two are nearly-always together. Everyone outside of Dayna concurring that unless there's another emergency that they'll meet up before the funeral at Kelli's, Tynie and Bobby's shared phone gets set down halfway.

Dayna calling before the device is set to charge, Tynie snares it from her hubby. Being advised that Kelli will be in counseling after the funeral, Tynie's grateful for that being the case. "I want Kelli to have a nice nest egg, Dayna you know the next line out of my mouth." Tynie relates. Dayna answering "Yes, and no. The no being what you didn't say. Kelli's been on my practice's insurance for a while now." Dayna's told not to add Tynie to the practice's insurance once they become partners given Bobby added her to his already. Tynie's then told the others will be appraised of the change with Kelli's situation. The last thing discussed is Tynie and Bobby's phone sharing decision, Dayna seeing the logic behind it. After all that's handled, Tynie hangs up and sets the phone to charge again.

"Jeez!" Tynie blurts, noting the number of times the couple's shared phone has gone off. Petting Tynie's hair out of her face, Bobby eludes "We'll have undisturbed time alone before ya know it." Leaning her lips to his right ear, Tynie whispers "Hmm,I can hardly wait.." A short open-mouthed kiss given to that earlobe, Tynie slinks her head back to his shoulder. Bobby tilts his head to gaze into her eyes, mouthing "Are you.." "Just comfy in the arms of my Badass Protector." Tynie purrs. "Surprises await, I presume." Bobby returns. "Yeah, for both of us.. I know you dear." Tynie retorts. Bobby's face is plastered with a deep blush at those words, her remark confirmed. "Oh shit, I just gave you a line to use on me!" Tynie yelps. "I will too, just you see." Bobby purrs back.

Giggling at his answer, Tynie's face is painted with a glow that Bobby hasn't seen for several hours. Matching it on his, Bobby hears his wife sigh out as a woman in love while she wilts elatedly into him. "You and I both know Oliver'd want us happy. Yeah we've mourned losing him in our own ways, but something tells me he'd be imperially pissed if wallowed in that for too long. Especially given the fact that for a good while, Kelli's gonna need us and to lean on our strength. Bet ya anything that the next communication we get says you and I are the emergency reserves for that, given how the others feel about me, as Little Man once put it "Flying around like a maniac." Tynie prognosticates.

Lo and Behold the couple's shared phone goes off as Bobby grabs it from the charger, Dayna pretty much quoting the last lines out of Tynie's mouth in yet another text. "DAMN!" Bobby boasts, firing off a confirming reply text. Shining her right hand's fingernails on her shoulder before bringing them into direct view, Tynie gloats "Yeah, I know.. I'm good." Bobby giggles briefly at that display, their newly-decided upon shared phone being set to the charger one more time.

In their own homes, pretty much everyone else who matters to Tynie and Bobby were basically following their lead in terms of having discussions during time alone. The only exclusion to that being Dayna and Tao, because Kelli had Dayna stick around her house until the doctor left. Once Kelli was through with the meetup with the doctor, Dayna finalizes the family's plan to come together at Kelli's before the funeral. All things connected to the funeral arranged, Kelli swears that if she needs anything people will be called. After that, Dayna goes home to Tao and Little Man, Kelli locking up behind her.

Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off one more time, Tynie quietly praying it will be the last for today. Kelli was grateful for what Tynie did, the code about "Time in Solitude" Being cracked. Kelli claims that without it she didn't want to think about what'd happen, Tynie fires back "I do that for all who matter." Adoring Tynie for it in an answer, Kelli says they will all come together at her house before the funeral tomorrow, as well as vows the couple will be contacted if Kelli needs anything. With that agreed by Tynie shooting off a text, for yet another time, Tynie and Bobby's shared phone is set to charge. "That doctor's gotta be a miracle worker, Kelli sounded calm as hell." Tynie blurts. "That's actually a good thing." Bobby fires back, the two getting up to take their coffee cups to the kitchen.

"I love the others, but after the phone going off so much, I want to be undisturbed for a bit." Tynie admits. "You're not alone in that." Bobby answers, the couple leaving the master bedroom at one another's hips. "When I put the phone we plan to share on the charger, I noticed the battery was damn near dead. I figure that no news is good news for a while, that way everyone has a shot to relax." Tynie plans as they clear half of the house. "Absolutely." Bobby agrees, guiding his wife to the couch. Joining her, Bobby soon has Tynie enveloped in his arms. The pair senses a rush of peace around them, neither one knocking it, rather both enjoy that by sharing affections. Basking in one another's passions and their power, Tynie and Bobby say nothing until every last kiss ends. "I love you." Tynie sighs. "I love you too." Bobby fires back, the pair relaxing in one another's arms. "Thank you my King, for earlier." "You'd do the same for me my Queen." Bobby tells her.

The rest of the day is spent by these two sharing time together with occasional bouts of shared love displays. In the backs of their separate minds, premeditation of surprises for their "undisturbed time alone" are made in total silence. Taking turns to make meals and with cleanup after, Tynie and Bobby are happily inseparable while time burns on towards the funeral's arrival. Tynie's levels held out as good when checked, the kit being repacked after both times that happened. Tynie and Bobby cap off the day by washing each other down in the Jacuzzi tub, every aspect of that being the same as trend of keeping things "Same as always" extends to the separation to get dressed that's made by the couple. Tynie and Bobby soon meet up once more at the edge of their bed afterwards.

From the edge of the bed, Tynie leapt to Bobby's side and checked the screen of their newly decided upon shared phone. Seeing no alerts that spoke of missed messages or calls, she prays "Hopefully this thing doesn't go off again tonight." Bobby slipped onto the bed before answering "I hope we have a quiet night too." Lying back at the same time, Tynie and Bobby cover one another before ensuing the nightly snuggle. One last hellfire hot kiss shared, the two split off slowly as they each awaited slumber. The day being so fast-paced at the start, having the same true for how often their phone went off basically prevented slumber taking too long to arrive. Tynie and Bobby are soon fast asleep in one another's arms, grateful that today is at last over with.

Tomorrow's gonna be just as rough, they'll be saying a final farewell to one hell of a person….


	73. 73

Title: Shocking Loss, Revelations, and Farewell To Oliver

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: This is the third chapter in a series of four, continuing after "Time In Solitude." Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Yet again, Tynie's awakened by the sound of a phone going off. Raising halfway out of the hold shared with Bobby she goes to answer it. Dayna's on the other end with the time and location of the funeral. "Hey sis. Do me a favor and text everyone this, chances are you'll get someone half-awake that's not near a pen.. like ya did with me." Tynie stammers out, Dayna agreeing before they hang up. Just as Tynie goes to set the phone back to the charger, her requested text comes through. Saving it to the phone, she swaps that out for her kit before kissing Bobby. Something told her to check sugar levels, and whatever it was happened to be perfectly timed. An epi-shot of insulin later, the kit's repacked and laid by their phones. Trailing her hand away from the technology on Bobby's end table,she pets his cheek prior to going in for the first kiss of the day. As always, Bobby meets her for that, and the power of the affection is just as potent as the heat. Tynie's already aware that the couple pretty much has all day, making that somewhat known in how she drags the affection on. The kiss taking a good while to dispel from, Bobby and Tynie wind up being choiceless in that due to the lack of air in their lungs. One look in each other's eyes shared, as one they chime in "I love you."

Tynie has a bit of a worried look to her face, and immediately as Bobby was to inquire, she blurts "You know how we said yesterday that Kelli's gonna need our strength to lean on.. well, today I'm gonna need yours." Petting her hair out of her face with his left hand, Bobby whispers "You always have that, you don't even need to ask." "Thank you." Tynie mouths, trying like mad to bite back tears. Today is another very rainy one in her paradise, and Bobby knows it. "Oh, and by the way, the funeral's not until early this evening. Dayna already texted us, actually she tried to call and let us know but I had her switch that idea to texting everyone." Tynie confesses. "I kinda figured that." Bobby answers, the two getting out of bed from there. Tynie tries to lean back and acquire her kit and phone, only to have her man mention "We leave those where they are for now." Their hands entangle in a hold, as Tynie practically jumps against Bobby to cry. Saying nothing, Bobby takes her into his arms and stabilizes Tynie against him.

"What if we were already too late? How could I have been so selfish as to not check on him sooner?" Tynie fires off. "Baby, don't do that. We'll never know the answers, and Oliver'd not want you blaming yourself." Bobby soothes. He was right, and Tynie damn well knew it. The room fell dead silent after Bobby said that, neither one really wishing to speak. Slipping her arm out from around Bobby, Tynie attempts to snail a hand to her face and whisk away tears. Bobby beats her to that, lifting Tynie's face so their eyes can meet up. "You amaze me.." She mutters. "As you me." He replies, guiding the love of his life out of their room entirely.

Tynie's already leaning on Bobby, a sign that what he said was taken rather literally. Ever the gentleman, Bobby says nothing again as they clear the house, wishing to provide his wife some faction of peace. "I'm sorry I took so long in giving you affection, after Dayna called and before she texted, I wound up discovering my diabetes is gonna be an unrelenting bitch today." Tynie apologizes, breaking the silence. "Beautiful, wake me up next time that happens. I know you can handle your own, but please.." Bobby asks. "Certainly will babe." Tynie agrees, ending that discussion.

Having made it to the kitchen, Tynie leans up to Bobby's ear, slipping back just enough to peck his cheek prior to whispering "Await me.." A blushing glow seen on her face out the corner of his eye, Bobby relays "Always will." Separating from their hold, Bobby goes to the kitchen bar as Tynie covers making them something to eat. A sigh is heard from her as Tynie blurts referring to Bobby "You are a phenom, always having just the right thing to say or do in order to calm me." Watching her, Bobby catches a strut that tells of two things: Tynie's feet are on clouds, and her heart is soaring. Everything prepared and brought to him after a few minutes, Bobby arises as his wife sits at his hip. "I'm not the only phenom in this house ya know." Bobby peeps. "Aww honey.." Tynie yips back as the two begin eating. Nothing else was said as the couple's breakfast went on, again not one of them desiring to speak. Communally attempting to be happy in the awareness that was what Oliver'd want, they still kept a solemn reverence about them in the name of what today represents. The coffees are shared in the exacting quiet as the meal, Tynie's stopped from cleaning up by Bobby after.

"Honey, this is gonna sound nuts. I want you to also console Kelli today. I mean basically everyone else has loves to lean on, but she needs proof in another way that our strength is hers to lean on too. Does that make any sense?" Tynie rails off. Just ending the cleanup from their meal, Bobby spins before his wife and replies "That's not nuts at all, and yes it does make sense." Getting up to meet him at the hip, Tynie wraps her left arm around her hubby before shooting back "Thank you."

As Tynie's trademarked bizarre luck would have it, while the couple returns to their room, their shared phone is going off like mad. Racing to answer it in light of today's events, Tynie breaks from the hold on Bobby and leaps across that part of their house. Dayna called them this time, to tell of a spin in their day that absolutely NO ONE saw coming. Dayna'd gone to Kelli's to check on her, and found a swarm of cops that Phil didn't arrange for the funeral at the door. "Hold on sista." Tynie interrupts before bellowing "BOBBY GET YOUR KEYS!" "Dayna, alert all the others. Tell them to get their asses to Kelli's and that I WILL COVER ALL TICKETS!" Tynie orders, snaring up her kit. Dayna chirps "Done." After that the phone goes dead silent.

"We gotta get ta Kelli's NOW. I will explain on the way! By the way, you're flooring it!" Tynie plans, pocketing their shared phone. From there the couple darts across the house, Tynie noting that Bobby obeyed what she bellowed at him. "I'll put it to ya like this.. we have another funeral coming up." Tynie weeps. Knowing what she meant by that, Bobby gets them out of the house in a flash and locks up just as quickly. Not taking time to go to his Jeep at the same clip, that vehicle's unlocked remotely as both fly in.

Every letter of Tynie's plan about paying tickets complied with, this couple is at Kelli's mere seconds before all the others. A machine gun echo of vehicle doors slamming shut, Kelli's home is inundated with not only cops, but people who deemed her family. Tynie sees one of the cops being a total asshat to Dayna and growls "Listen you badge-packin dick for brains, you are in the home of MY CLIENT! Tynie Goren Attorney at law, about to have your badge and pension for brunch! Get me the high rank that's here NOW!" Everyone there who wasn't a cop froze in their tracks, knowing when Tynie goes off like that, the shit has already hit the fan. The high rank heard everything and says "Counsel, you will have those items. Thing is, doing it by brunch may be an issue. That officer was on his last strike for this kind of behavior." "Look man, he ain't gonna be the only one whose badge and pension I'm gonna be taking if the rest of those cops don't stop eyein me like a hooker!" Tynie demands, the high rank yelling "GO BACK TO WORK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CAREER!" "Anyway, in terms of the officer you referred to about strikes and brunch, I have a funeral to attend today. If I can temporarily handle your phone, you'll get the fastest way to reach me later." Tynie plans, the high rank handing over what she asked for. Programming her number to that device and giving it back, Tynie demands "OK, just what in the name of all holy hell happened here?!" The high rank leans in and says "Suicide. The reason there are all these cops here is.." Tynie interrupts "Yeah, one of my other clients. Phil, Captain of Vice set up for several cops to be going to the funeral due to the newly-deceased's mama being involved with a black tar heroin druglord, ON MY ORDERS by the fuckin way!"

Bobby's aware of why his wife is playing it like that, as is Dayna whom goes about whispering to all the others that aren't cops "Shut up and follow her lead!" "Oh, and before ANYONE bitches, The woman going about ordering the rest of my clients is my legal partner, Dayna Bickham." Tynie yells, noticing that aside from the high rank the other cops were back to staring. "Counsel, I'll handle this. We'll be in touch." The high rank says angrily. "Very well." Tynie yelps in a hostile tone. "Did she say the new Vice Captain is one of her legal clients?!" The high rank asks with his back turned to Tynie. Leaning over her shoulder, Tynie nods at Phil who bellows"YEP!"

With that, every cop there starts minding their p's and q's, only to get Tynie to holler "IT'S TOO GODDAMNED LATE FOR THAT SHIT! PHIL, GET THE COMMISSIONER ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Phil answers in kind, going for his phone "ON IT!" Dayna watches this all go down, noting in silence to never get on her legal partner's bad side. Phil related every detail of what happened while everyone met at Kelli's to the Commissioner, providing him with Tynie and Bobby's number after reminding him of the impending funeral. After all that, the conversation ends as Phil walks up to Tynie "Counsel, be expecting word from the Commissioner sometime tomorrow. These guys aren't even supposed to be in uniform." "Very well. Thank you." Tynie mutters back. All those whom had frozen in place when Tynie started going postal moved to one side as Dayna opens the door to Kelli's. "I'm looking for a Tynie Goren." A deep voice requests. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law. And you are?" Tynie poses. "The N.Y. Police Commissioner, Ross Diekus. My Vice Captain told you that I'd contact you tomorrow, given the fact there were so many police imposters involved I changed plans." Tynie learns, already aware of what the Commissioner meant by that. "Alright Mr. Commissioner, I take it your Vice Captain, who doubles as my client briefed you already?" Tynie wonders. "Call me Ross, and yes. In full." Ross answers. "Very well then." Tynie replies, and from there the two talk before all those who were due at Oliver's funeral. Their discussion ending by Tynie introducing all her "clients," Ross learns from Bobby that "Handshakes with my wife.. NOT a good thing."

Being hugged by Tynie briefly, Ross whispers "I'll still call ya tomorrow. You'll need to come downtown." "For paperwork I assume." Tynie whispers back. "Yep." Ross concludes as the hold ends. "Y'all clear a path! Ross just told me he's having all these non-cops arrested and the true officers will need a way to get at em!" Tynie demands. Everyone not about to be arrested obeys at once, Dayna standing by the door. "Remind me to NEVER piss Tynie off.." Ross mutters, having parked right by the home's entryway. "Good idea." Dayna answers, relaying what Ross said to Tynie. True to what Tynie demanded, everything explained in the mandate takes place, Kelli's home only flooded by cops for about five minutes. Dayna immediately locks the house after the cops leave, Tynie soon admitting "I HAD to play it as I did with Ross. My bar card would be ancient history otherwise." Dayna adds "She's not joking." "We sensed that much." Bobby shoots in, speaking for all as the others nod to back him. "Bobby, Bruno, Gary, you three keep the pregnant ladies and Little Man the hell away from Kelli's body. Dayna, be ready to unlock that door, the coroner should be headed here." Tynie mandates, all mentioned complying at once.

"Called it." Dayna chirps, the coroner's van pulling up within moments of Tynie's plan being declared. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at law. The deceased was one of my clients, so you will ONLY be speaking with me." The coroner hears, answering "Got it." Those two talk about what happened with Kelli, the coroner taking notes off what Tynie tells him. Not questioning her even once, the interview ends as Kelli's body is bagged and taken away. Locking up again, Dayna makes sure that no one outside their current group can hear anymore discussions. Dayna saw how Tynie managed it all, walking up and commending "You're good." "Thanks. Oh, and sorry I trampled on your toes with the coroner. Please tell me ya know why I did." Tynie replies. "I believe you called it "My bar card being ancient history otherwise." Dayna fires back, Tynie answering "Yep." "No need for sorry then." Dayna finalizes.

"Alright, that is the last legal thing I am dealing with today. As of right now, my plans are to be ready to mourn Oliver. As for Kelli's funeral, Dayna will arrange it later." Tynie declares. "Very well." Dayna yips as the two ladies go towards everyone else. Bobby'd been sitting next to Little Man who had all kinds of questions about what happened. "Aunt Tynie never yells at you! Ms. Dayna swore she heard that earlier.. What happened Uncle Bobby?" Tynie hears from Little Man. "I got this.. Tariyu come here." Tynie interrupts. Rushing to her side, Tariyu's bawling and confused. Kneeling to meet him, Tynie says "We didn't see this coming, I can't explain why it did. No one really can.." Stopping herself to glare upon the others, Tynie adds "and NOBODY better bullshit Little Man about this either!" All present seeing Tynie seethe with rage and her own confusion, everybody replies "Got it!" Turning her head back to where Little Man's eyes meet with hers, Tynie says "I did that so nobody'd give you false hope. I don't want you knowing what that is.. ever. Tariyu, I didn't actually yell at Bobby.. I yelled to him. That's our way of saying something's urgent." Dayna chirps "Hell I didn't know."

Tariyu showed something Tynie didn't see coming: a maturity beyond his years. "Aunt Tynie, I know you're trying to protect me.I also realize you don't want me bullshitted about this, yet I don't think it's fair that the others can't give me their theories on what happened." "You'd make one hell of a defense attorney." Tynie applauds. "I thought I was supposed to be an event planner.. make up your mind!" Tariyu jokes. "Little Man, I wasn't saying you couldn't be either one. I see what you mean about other theories, and I'm good with it, on one condition. Ms. Dayna's at your hip when those are offered. She is to be there to support you and catch even the most remote sense of bullshit in what you hear. If she does, I get called." Tynie offers. "Ms. Dayna.. you good with that?" Tariyu asks. "I was gonna offer it anyway. She has a deal" Dayna confirms.

Bobby knew why his wife went there, relaying as much to everyone who had been around those three in silence. All parties agreeing to it, TreMarion says "Maybe we should get out of here, we only have a few hours before the funeral. I don't think Babygirl wants to attend that in her PJs." Dayna wonders who "Babygirl" is until Tynie taps her on the shoulder and whispers "That's my daddy. He's always called me what you just heard." Nodding, Dayna says "We meet up at the funeral home instead. As for after the funeral, we're gonna have to figure out another location for the memorial. I don't want it held here, and you all know why. You are all the people who are coming to the funeral. I found that out last night." "I say we meet up at Uncle Bobby's later.. I mean if it's OK with him." Tariyu blurts. "Sounds like a plan." Bobby adds,as his wife yelps "We're all Oliver had?!" "Sadly, dog died two days before that medical appointment." Dayna answers, Tynie biting back tears again. Everyone leaving couple-by-couple, Tariyu pulls Bobby over. "Yeahh, you two's rule about calling if something's needed.. consider it reversed." Little Man mutters in Bobby's ear. "Will do." Bobby answers, stunned.

Dayna hung back to lock up, Tariyu racing to her side after that short talk before she could. "Ms. Dayna, I don't mean to insult my Aunt Tynie, but I think she's gonna need an absence leaf." Tariyu lets out. "You mean leave of absence, and as for Tynie getting it, only if she or Bobby asks. I know how she is on that, and I've never met a more stubborn woman." Dayna answers. "Ms. Dayna, how fast can my hunch about absence leaves be kept private?" Tariyu asks. "It already was." Dayna soothes, locking up as she, Tariyu and Tao leave. Tao heard his grandson worry over Tynie, silently praying the young man wasn't right.

Tynie chose to drive she and Bobby home, flying all the way there. Her resolve to not break down and bawl her eyes out was didn't want Bobby hurt from her crying while behind the wheel. Before Bobby knew it, his wife had the Jeep parked and was already out with the driver's door shut. Hopping out, Bobby follows Tynie's every move in terms of leaving the Jeep. "Dammit! Now everyone's worried like mad over me! I don't want that, I want to dropkick someone's nuts into God's nose while wearing steeltoed boots for how Oliver was treated, but I don't want that!" Tynie wails as they meet up. Solely noting the mix of emotions in Tynie's wailed rant, Bobby goes pin drop silent again as she's lead into the house.

Opening it for her, Tynie slides in with Bobby in tow, the silence he entered being broken with "Baby, why don't you want us worried over you? You worry about everyone all the time." Shutting the door as Tynie goes to answer him, Bobby steps back just long enough to secure the home. "I know I do, but Sasha and Spring Breeeze are pregnant. Little Man's a kid, and none of them should have to fret over me due to all that. As for the others, Treena, Lysa, and Nessa are all in counseling and their doctors would likely have my ass for it. The guys they're all with are busy supporting them, and Tao's got to keep Tariyu away from anything that could cost him custody." Tynie explains. Racing to wrap his arms around her, Bobby says "Honey, you're over-thinking this. We love you enough to worry, and since you do the same for us, fair's fair. I love the fact you thought of the others, but for once, think about you. Put my baby first, not dead last, please."

Bobby's arms around her rather tightly, Tynie wilts against him and mutters "You're right." "I didn't say that to be right. I said it as to tell you I'm worried, because I don't want you bottling things up or putting my dream woman dead last. You did that for far too long before we met." Bobby corrects. Biting her lips closed and shutting her eyes, Tynie sets her head to looking down, again her hubby was right. Her lips are slowly released, Tynie keeping her head down and eyes closed while not uttering a word for a few moments.

"What got my baby going back to that?" Bobby frets. "It's nothing you did or did not do. I wanted to show my heart's bigness and display to Dayna that even though I'm still a rookie in law, that I could still handle the tough shit. As for why I do it for the others, I didn't feel right picking and choosing those actions when I always say we are equals." Tynie elaborates. "You were scared Dayna'd think you're a fraud." Bobby realizes, the other part of Tynie's elaboration still sinking in. "Yes." Tynie peeps. "Beautiful, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Dayna told me you impressed her earlier, enough to show that what you worried over was displayed as being far from the truth. As for the others, they want the Tynie who doesn't keep herself last back. Tariyu told me as much, and he said he spoke for everyone else. They didn't know how to tell you and didn't want it to hurt when you found out." Bobby confesses. "I hope they understand I can't do that overnight. As for it happening, I'll do my best, that's all I'm offering." Tynie blurts. "That's all we want." Bobby soothes. "Wait, we? You too?" Tynie asks. "Yes." Bobby yips. "Same offer applies then." Tynie says back, next-to-inaudibly. The couple then go for the couch, Tynie loosely wrapping her right arm around Bobby.

The other couples were pretty much in the same emotional state as Tynie, although theirs was more shock-based than revelation-based. Tynie and Bobby's phone didn't go off, the pair figuring everyone else was readying for Oliver's funeral. Bobby felt the hold not being one of his wife's typical ones, snaring her up close to him with his left arm. Arriving at the couch, Tynie sits down first, keeping her eyes away from Bobby. He lays out her kit and their phone, taking the hand which did that to lead her face so their eyes meet. "I'm ashamed, My King. I've failed you desperately. You had broken me of all my bad ways, and here I am reusing one of them. I looked away from that fine face to show my shame, and tell you I'm sorrier than words for everything without actually saying so." Tynie admits. Drawing in a deep and stressed breath, Tynie prays in quiet that Bobby will stay by her side after this without mentioning that much.

Seeing the stress and fear in her eyes, Bobby says "I told you so that we could handle this as one. There's no need for you to fear losing me, I'm not leaving. As for you being ashamed, I sensed you did that without totally realizing it. In terms of everything else you blurted out having concerns over, they answer to me if there's any problems. Oh, and you didn't fail me desperately either." "You knew then.." Tynie mutters. "Yes, but with how crazy the past few days have been, I really didn't want to air this out until we were alone." Bobby relays.

"What's wrong with me Bobby? Why do I seemingly-always find some way to hurt you?" Tynie questions. "Nothing's wrong with you. As for my being hurt,you thinking it's seemingly-always is way off." Bobby answers. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just realized something. I've been trying to be a mama bear to the others nearly all the time, practically foregoing myself at every turn. Yes, they love me for all I've done. Thing is, I don't think I can keep that up anymore as a constant. My stress from it has likely caused a mental return to my past in terms of my putting me dead last." Tynie informs. Taking a few moments to let that revelation sink in a bit, Bobby says nothing as his woman lays her head to his shoulder. "I don't think you're crazy at all. What you said makes absolute sense, and I believe that's another reason why you and I are "emergency reserves" for everyone else outside of your clients now." Bobby lets out as Tynie clings to him while changing the way she sat. "Makes sense." Tynie peeps, her frame draped across him tightly.

"Honey.." Bobby whispers as his wife totally lets loose the revelation-causing tears. "You know how you said you failed me even when I declared otherwise? Yeah, that being reversed is why I'm a weepy mess right now." Tynie sobs. "You really haven't failed me, or the others. You've been far too rough on yourself, that's all. As for the whole "Constant mama bear" thing, yeah.. that stops now. I told you I'd only end your big heartedness on display when I feel it's dangerous, and right now that's the case. As for your clients, when they call if need be you jump. Right now, my baby's to focus on my baby." Bobby relates gently. "I'll do most of that, one addition. I focus on you too." Tynie adds in, slowly lifting her head from where it was rested. "Deal." Bobby chirps, going in for a kiss. Tynie adores the power to her man's affections, trying to match it with her own. It works, and the two soon find themselves moaning out as the kiss went on. Slowly pulling away from it, Tynie and Bobby smile for a minute prior to her checking the time on the phone. "Oh shit!" Tynie chirps, showing the time to Bobby. The phone dropped back where it had been laid down, the two race to get ready for the funeral.

All the other funeral attendees pretty much followed the couple's move on that, having taken the gap in time after leaving Kelli's as their own. The motive behind everyone's rush is that the funeral home is clear across town. The people due at Oliver's funeral all planned to score something to eat on the way, none of them sharing as much. Moments after they darted across the house, Tynie and Bobby do the same on a return trip to the living room. Tynie's about to stuntleap the difference between the couple and what was on the coffee table, only to have Bobby shake his head. "Not when you're in heels, please." Bobby requests in her ear. "Protecting me.." Tynie sighs, consenting to his wish as Bobby nods.

Acquiring her kit and their phone together, Tynie and Bobby again go to his Jeep. She snares the keys from his hand, locking up behind them. The Jeep soon entered, Tynie drives them to get some lunch and go to the funeral. Their trip, even with the detour for getting lunch, only takes half an hour. Tynie parks his Jeep beside the funeral home, everyone else following her lead. Tynie approaches the funeral home owner and learns "The limo couldn't be rented, my driver totaled it last night driving drunk. He's the next funeral I have on my docket." "Very well." Tynie answers, telling everyone else by going person-to-person. Being lead inside, Tynie and all those who matter to her see just what Dayna defines as "No expense spared" in terms of Oliver's funeral. Walking up to Dayna, Tynie applauds "I'm borrowin your style on that!" "You mean using it when you need to." Dayna whispers back. Nodding at the same time, Dayna and Tynie seal the deal without anything else uttered.

Oliver's funeral being top-of-the line across the board, everyone there is impressed and mourning simultaneously. The officiator being well-spoken, all people there admire his words as their tears rage down their faces. Dayna knew she was to plan another funeral, wishing to handle that later, Oliver deserved the respect of that. Later lining up to say final farewells, all the ladies crutch to their men as the procession in that much goes on. Having learned that the limo cannot be rented for them, all the attendees of Oliver's funeral flood back into their own rides. The men overtake driving so their women can cry and not worry about causing a pileup.

The funeral director leading everyone to the burial site, all the cars taken to the funeral home flow into a solo line. Oliver was a veteran, something Tynie didn't know until they got to a cemetery solely for those who were once in the military. All the vehicles parked exactly as what happened at the funeral home, and again the ladies relied on their men for stability while walking. Another speech from the officiator and a 21 gun salute later, Oliver's laid to rest while all those who loved him mourn. The tears which ravaged the ladies' faces earlier end in silence, as each one sensed a bit of peace around them. Everyone who attended the funeral considers that peace as Oliver's way of thanking them and showing he's in heaven and happy.

Inside half an hour, Bobby's driveway is practically flooded with the cars of those who love he and Tynie. Escorting his wife out of the Jeep after parking it, Bobby keeps Tynie in a very tight hold until they can sit down. All the others waited until Tynie was inside before entering behind her, only to overtake the furniture that Bobby and she weren't in. Dayna again locking up, Tynie and Bobby's house is secured before she joins Tariyu and Tao. Aware the pregnant ladies needed to eat, Tynie tries to get up, Tariyu stopping her cold. "Aunt Tynie, I got this. I'm gonna need backup though." Tariyu says to her, Bruno going to his side without a peep.

Soon as Little Man was out of the room, Tynie announces "I do love you guys, but it's best for me to be an emergency reserve kind of responder. I say that because Bobby and I had a talk before going to the funeral. What came of that discussion was the fact that I'd actually gone back to some dangerous old ways subconsciously. I hope you all can understand that, and if not, you answer to Bobby." Before Bobby could add anything in, TreMarion speaks up. "I think that's perfectly reasonable. Tell ya the truth, many of us sensed as much, just didn't know how to tell ya."

The only person who had a problem with it was Tall Joe, and he let everyone know it "You won't even answer for your own actions, talk about being an owned bitch! Tell me something Tynie, that is if your Master will let you, how does it feel to be a piece of property?" "NO ONE TALKS TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" Bobby howls, breaking the hold on Tynie to go kick Tall Joe's ass. Tynie was in tears from the second Tall Joe's rant ended, Gary racing to console her. Dayna says as Bobby continued to beat the fuck out of Tall Joe "Oh, and by the way Tall Joe, Bobby won't be charged for rendering you unconscious." "Yeah right bitch!" Tall Joe hollers, Bobby laying him out like tile with one quick shot to the left temple after. "I don't know about you, but I took Tall Joe's rant as a mass-threat on our lives." Rose declares. Tynie reaches her left hand in the direction of Rose, pointing to her before waving it around to everyone else. "She just said you read our minds." Bobby decodes, going back to his wife.

"That's the second time Tynie's not spoken an answer.. Bobby you keep her close!" Dayna orders. Gary breaks his embrace on Tynie as Bobby shows to her side. "You're good man." Bobby tells him, Tynie leaping into her hubby's embrace. Charlie leaves Nessa's side just long enough to cart Tall Joe out of the house, Jesia racing to unlock the door for Charlie. Dayna sees that, slaps Tall Joe until he's awake then vows "The ONLY person that's to be charged will be you." Unknown to the others, Phil had gotten a couple of the cops working a detail outside of Oliver's funeral to tail them to Bobby's. Tall Joe handed over to them as Dayna dropped what happened detail-for-detail, her prognostication was verified before the cops left with Tall Joe arrested.

Tariyu sees Treena start to cry, darting over to her hip to console her. "I may be a shrimp, but at least I'm more of a gentleman than the guy who won't be named around here again." Little Man says. "You're right, thanks Little Man." Treena sobs. "Aunt Treena, I don't know why guys like to hurt you. If Aunt Tynie'd let me…" Little Man trails off. "No way dude, let Dayna keep her practice up." Treena interrupts. Nothing else said, Little Man bearhugs Treena as best as his "Shrimpy" body could.

Nessa runs to Charlie's side as he locks up Bobby's house, Charlie learns "Little Man just made a new rule, declaring it on Tynie's behalf. No one's to mention the name of who you just kicked outta here. I think we should tell each other without bothering Tynie right now, the asshole without a name really did a number on her heart. I say that because she's got Bobby in a death grip." Looking over his love's shoulder, Charlie sees just what Nessa spoke of. "We do that later.. trust me." Charlie replies, guiding his fiancée back to their seats.

Bobby taps his wife's hands a few times, praying that Tynie will relent some of the power to her hold. She does and immediately starts petting where her hands had grasped in hopes her man wasn't hurting. "I'm alright baby, I just didn't like the idea of you hurting from holding me like that." Bobby soothes. "Why'd he say that about me baby?" Tynie wonders. "He's an asshole that's why! Y'all pardon my language on that one, but it's the truth!" Tariyu hollers, ending the silence between he and Treena. "Your language is pardoned, thanks for reading my mind!" Bobby answers, petting his wife's back. "Treena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be why you lost another love." Tynie apologizes. Treena objects, as Little Man ends the hold they shared "You weren't. He was. We hadn't been together all that long. Now that I see how he is about women having their men protect them, I'm done. Dayna can relay the message." "No dice Treena, I say let Tall Joe find out for himself. He just made you do the same thing. I'll take you all to get new numbers tomorrow. Only share those with everyone here until Tall Joe's taken before a judge." Dayna plans out. "I say leave me and Bobby's as they are.. I hope y'all know why!" Tynie plots in a vindictive tone. "We do!" Everybody answers in the same second.

Bruno had heard and seen a lot of what happened while making the meal, turns out he did so for everyone. Serving the pregnant ladies first, Tariyu races to back him up and get all the others theirs. Soon as all people at Bobby's had their meal, Tynie's urgent silence is overruled by one encompassing the entire living room. Tynie ate at a relatively fast pace, Bobby taking that as a warning that her diabetes was still being a bitch. Having one of her kits in the endtable near him, Tynie's levels are checked, only to reveal that Bobby's suspicion was accurate. Tynie hears the alert declaring her levels are damn near dangerously high, scoring up a corrector from the kit while breaking from her meal.

Once that's taken care of, she reloads the kit and lays it down. "It's been a total bitch today." Tynie declares, referring to her diabetes. Dayna approaches her and says with the side of her top lifted "Ya may wanna look into one of these. It's an insulin distributor, and has saved not only my life, but the trouble of always having to cart a kit with me everywhere." "Damn thing looks like a pager!" Tynie jokes. "What she means is, that's what we're doing tomorrow." Bobby advises. Returning to her seat, Dayna yips "She's cool. Everyone relax." They do, and moments later Rose and Jesia clear from the meal after everyone finishes.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Don't think like that, you're always gonna be sexy to me." Tynie blushes at those words, Gary sees it, saying "I don't know how he does it, but Tynie's in a better mood." "Gary, you've been around us for a bit, and you're just now realizing Bobby has a mystique about him?!" Tynie poses, laughing. "She got you man." Bobby teases. Everyone else there bursts into laughter, the display before them being a source of relief from the stressors of today. "Sorry dude, you walked right into that one!" Tynie giggles out. "I did, and it's cool." Gary chuckles back. "Wait a sec." Bobby declares, all the others ending their laughter to hear what he has to say. "My baby's diabetes being problematic could very well be why she's been subconsciously going back to that old way." Bobby realizes once the room falls quiet. "I did before getting my distributor." Dayna confesses.

"I never thought of that!" Tynie yelps, kissing her man squarely on the lips after. Bobby's eyes got big as she pulled that off, Tynie's kiss getting returned. The ladies saw how Tynie did that, mentally noting every move made. The kiss soon broken off, Tynie boasts "I love you guys, and am happily in the arms of the greatest man I've ever romantically loved!" "Awww.." The others chime in together, Bobby blushing.

Tariyu pipes up "Ms. Dayna, I don't mean to slam your schedule like this, but is there any way you can set up an absence leave, I think its called that anyways, for Aunt Tynie due to this distribution thing?" "Dayna, my clients already had bad luck with someone covering for me.." Tynie worries. "Actually, no they didn't. I went back over the files that were left in Steve's office, and it turns out that what you did covered them for quite a while. Little Man's wish is granted, effective immediately. I have the contact information for your clients, so they'll be alright should something arise." Dayna corrects. "Bobby.." Tynie starts off, her man interrupting "Dayna, after all that's done, you vacation in our Hawaiian home for a month.. minimum. That's the only way my wife and I are alright with your offer." "Fair enough." Dayna agrees.

Rose, Treena, Lysa, and Nessa all say as one "Sista, you and Bobby are emergency contacts from this moment on. We are speaking for everyone else, all of us having decided that because you've already done damn near too much for the family as it is." "Cool!" Tynie chirps. Little Man walks right up to Tynie, and starts investigating her toes. "I didn't mean to step on these a moment ago." Tariyu apologizes, ashamed. "Look at me Tariyu, you didn't step on my toes. Hell, you actually showed Treena something she really needs to see right now, that being your true gentleman side. Don't be ashamed Little Man, you rocked that situation!" Tynie tells him. Little Man gleams at that, Treena adding "She ain't lyin."

"I feel like shit though, and not due to my diabetes." Tynie mentions a moment later. "Why?" Dayna asks before Bobby can. "We're supposed to be mourning Oliver, and yet y'all are here helping me. Treena didn't see what that asshole did coming, but still." Tynie elaborates. "Aunt Tynie, I think that this needed to be taken care of. Besides, we're family and stuff like this can't exactly be scheduled to happen. As for mourning Oliver, he'd want us take care of each other as well anyways." Tariyu tells everyone. "Wise beyond his years." Tynie brags,realizing Little Man was right. "Aunt Tynie, you actually rigged that by having not only my grandfather, but also Bobby and Bruno set to teach me the ways of the gentleman. You didn't really expect those to be the only lessons I'd learn did you?" Tariyu fires back. "Case rested." Tynie yips. Treena walks right up on Little Man, kneeling to tell him "Nicely done." "I did learn from the master." Tariyu replies, pointing to Bobby. "He has that mistaken." Bobby adds in, pointing to his wife.

"Holy hell! Finally something they don't do as one!" Treena yelps. "Oh hell no!" Tynie laughs. "There's a whole lot of hell up in here!" Tariyu jokes. Again erupting in laughter together, everybody at Bobby's had a few more moments of comedic relief. Dayna walks right up to Bobby and hands him the card of the doctor who gave her the insulin distributor, as the others slowly end their laughs. "Tell him I sent ya and you will get a priority appointment." Dayna orders. "Done." Bobby concurs, pocketing the card. Lying against him as best she could with how the pair was sitting, Tynie leans her lips to Bobby's ear. "You basically just saved me, again." She whispers, leaning her head where Bobby's eyes meet with hers afterwards.

Treena walks up on Dayna and says "I'm the one driving those two to that appointment. I want Bobby to focus on Tynie until that distributor's given." Nessa approaches Treena and Dayna with Jesia in tow, Nessa vowing "Jesia and I got Sasha and Spring Breeze covered, Bruno and Charlie are to take Little Man for a guy's day. Gary is my backup as TreMarion is Jesia's. I will have that cleared before we leave." Overhearing that, Gary arises and says "It's already cleared, we all heard you. Good plan ladies." Phil adds in "If ANY of you have problems, call me at the office. Do not bother Tynie and Bobby tomorrow unless either I or Dayna tell you to. Your numbers will not be changed until we get word that Tynie's resting here at home." Dayna confirms "He just read my mind, go get his office number." Everybody except Tynie and Bobby comply with that, Phil's office number repeatedly programmed into cellphones.

Looking at each other, Tynie and Bobby's jaws hit the floor as what the family planned around them is soaked in. "I really don't need to be a constant mama bear." Tynie realizes softly, her jaw re-aligning to its proper place. "No, you don't." Bobby affirms, the same being true for his jaw. TreMarkis speaks up "Sis, we don't want you doing that anymore. All of us love you, and truth be told, the risk you take being a "Constant mama bear" is rather frightening to everyone here. We didn't bring it up sooner because there was a debate as to how to tell you. I'm speaking for everyone because one voice works for all on occasion, and this is definitely one of those times."

One deep breath taken in by Tynie, she mentions "That's totally reasonable. I love you all too, and thanks for opening my eyes." "Anytime!" Everyone else there chimes in, again simultaneously. Tynie's "Talisman" tattoo goes ballistic with twitches just then, her reaching to pet it. "Oh my God, Oliver agrees. This tattoo hasn't flinched much, and since we all just lost him, that's how I'm taking this series of moshes." Tynie peeps, the tattoo slowly calming from the shakes she felt. Looking to the skies, Bobby mouths "Thanks man." TreMarkis and the others follow that, basically mimicking in a chain format everything Bobby just did.

It was starting to get late by this time, Tariyu wondering "Uncle TreMarkis, is it rude of me to say that maybe Sasha should be getting to bed?" Picking up his wife as Little Man asked that, TreMarkis answered "Hug Tynie and Bobby for me and Sasha. Oh, and no that wasn't rude." Obeying him, the couple TreMarkis mentioned gets a bearhug from Little Man. The next thing everyone sees is Tariyu walking to the door to get it for TreMarkis.

"Before anyone goes there, I did this to show Aunt Treena and Aunt Tynie just what I've learned about respecting women. Uncle TreMarkis and Aunt Sasha love us, but they can't wave right now." Tariyu declares, locking up as TreMarkis leaves. "Nicely executed Little Man." Tynie brags. Phil asks "Hey Tariyu, hold the door for me in a minute?" "Sure Uncle Phil." Tariyu yips, witnessing Phil hug Tynie and Bobby before picking up his fiancée. Dayna takes a picture of Tariyu doing as asked, sending it to everyone after Phil's cleared the doorway with Spring Breeze in his arms. Everyone there knew why Phil didn't wave to them, respecting it fully.

"Ms. Dayna, why'd you do that?" Tariyu wonders, hearing the camera shutter click. "That's easy, she wants Treena and us other ladies having proof that you're taking these gentleman lessons to heart. It wasn't meant as an insult." Tynie interjects. Pointing to Tynie, Dayna adds "She read my mind." "Aunt Treena.. tell me you're armed!" Tariyu screams. "Yes I am!" Treena hollers back, drawing her gun as she raced to the entryway. Tariyu bolted for Bruno without being told, as someone arrived that NOBODY at Tynie and Bobby's knew. Thankfully, by this time the cars holding pregnant ladies were both long gone.

Treena stands dead-center in the doorway, ready to blow the trespassing person's brains out. "Listen asshole, I don't know who you are and don't really give a fuck to find that out either! Either get the hell off this property in five seconds or die!" Treena demands. Five seconds pass, and the trespasser doesn't flinch, Treena making good on her word at once after that fact. Slowly re-holstering her gun, Treena learns from Dayna "You won't be charged. You defended the life of a minor." Charlie comes up on the scene and says "She also defended the lives of everyone here."

"Someone else deal with the coroner, once a day is my limit on that shit!" Tynie vows. Dayna calls the coroner, taking over from there. Charlie's approached by Nessa who whispers "Once that body's gone, we're leaving for home." Dayna ends the call to the coroner, then orders "Everyone can go home. I'm sticking around til the coroner arrives." All those left at Tynie and Bobby's hug one another, Tariyu sitting down after he's done. After the bulk of those who were at Tynie and Bobby's leaves,Tao walks up on Dayna and whispers "My grandson and I aren't leaving without you. It's dangerous and against our honor code." "Very well." Dayna chirps, Tao returning to his seat. Not even ten minutes later, the trespasser's body gets bagged and carted off, Dayna insisting the coroner's agent deal with only to his whispered words, Tao and Little Man leave with Dayna. Tynie arises to lock up, walking with a strut that spoke of both honor and shame. "She's conflicted." Bobby realizes upon seeing that, the couple's home then secured.

Meeting up with his wife, Bobby whispers "Tell me baby.." "I'm happy the others opened my eyes. The distributor thing spooks me though, with my hypodermic needle fear and all. I want to be better with my diabetes, and not have to worry about not having my kit on me all the time. You told me I'm sexy to you no matter what, yet I still feel like a huge burden because of the turn my diabetes is taking." Tynie confesses. "You're not a burden to me at all, I married my dream woman. Yeah, your diabetes is taking a turn, but as with everything else we'll take it on.." Bobby says, Tynie interrupting "As one." "Exactly.." Bobby purrs, guiding his woman back to the couch.

Sitting down together, at last Tynie brags about how her hubby fought a while ago. "Baby, you were ferocious! Tall Joe got his ass served to him, and justifiably so. I watched you kick his ass into kingdom come, and it was amazing!" Leaning up against him, Tynie purrs "How to properly thank my Badass Protector.. THAT is the question." "You already are." Bobby affirms, seeing Tynie take his arms and wrap herself in them. Nuzzling the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie doesn't really have a care in the world. One thing does nag her though, Bobby catching it after a quick shared glance. "Lovely, you've no need to worry." He tells her. "Yes dear." Tynie blurts back.

Dayna sends a mass text to everyone but Tynie and Bobby reiterating the arrangement to not bother that couple unless it's absolutely mandatory to everyone else. The only change to the original deal made was Dayna taking Phil's idea for that starting tomorrow and upping it to tonight. The couple's shared phone goes off one more time, Tynie reaching an arm under Bobby's to answer it. Dayna explains the change to everyone's deal that was crafted at Tynie and Bobby's tonight, elaborating on why as well. Agreeing to that in a reply text, Tynie pockets the phone. "Well, my diabetes isn't exactly how I wanted our time undisturbed to be started." Tynie mentions. "First off, I could've moved my arms for you to get that. Also, Little Man was right this kind of thing can't exactly be scheduled to happen." Bobby amends with a smile, reaching to pocket his wife's kit. "I can't wait to be rid of having to stash that on us all the time!" Tynie squeals, realizing that Bobby had made a damn good point.

Today's kicked everyone's asses, not just Tynie and Bobby's. After everything is pocketed, the couple makes way back to their room, doing so arm-in-arm. There have been moments of happiness, yet the bulk of this day was spent either in shock, mourning, concern, or for about five minutes: terror. In a communal sense that the family needed to essentially circle their wagons around Tynie, that happened as everyone saw fit. In terms of Oliver, he was remembered just as he'd lived, full of respect yet not allowing for wallowing in tears all day. At least, that's how all who attended his funeral took it, especially with Kelli's suicide being how the day began. Tynie's "Talisman" tattoo also served to declare in it's moshings that the family got one more heavenly observer: Oliver. In time, they will all converge again, and not just for Kelli's funeral. Tall Joe is incarcerated, facing several hardcore felonies, and deservingly so. Related to Tall Joe's being knocked out, he had that coming too.

In their own ways, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby end the day sharing love and and Bobby follow suit on that notion, as always, only moments after they get in the master bedroom. Their phone set to charge and Tynie's kit laid down beside the charger port for one of the last times. The minute after Tynie and Bobby are covered, they share one final kiss for today before slumber arrives while they snuggle.

Here's hoping tomorrow isn't as harsh as today was….


	74. 74

Concerns and Conclusions (Kelli's Hell)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter concludes a series of four, it follows "Shocking Loss, Revelations, and Farewell to Oliver."

* * *

Bobby wakes up first the next day, seeing his wife clinging to him with all she has. Petting Tynie's hair out of her face, he sees a look of terror and despondence across her face. "I'm scared, Bobby. What's happened to us?! We NEVER used to hurt each other, and here we are doing that now. I'll give up my practice, my part of the Project, ANYTHING you want. Just please help me get us back to the way we were before!" Tynie howls in her sleep. "You don't have to do any of that, my love. In fact, I don't want you to." Bobby soothes, gently taking his hand down her cheek. "I'm serious though.. I will. I mean what's happened with you and I?"Tynie poses while slowly waking up. "I don't think anything bad's happened with you and I baby. We're still together." Bobby whispers. Before Tynie can answer that, the couple's shared phone is going off.

Dayna's on the other end with news, and none of it good. Apparently the one they knew as Kelli was abducted as a kid and her real family has overtaken the funeral by their storm of lawyers. In terms of Tynie getting her insulin distributor, that has to wait until the office building that the doctor uses is rebuilt from an electrical fire, suspected as an arson. Bobby fires off orders claiming Tynie and he discussed it that ANYTHING Dayna has access to which went to "Kelli" that can be turned back to cash is immediately liquidated and the funds sent right back to him. Agreeing to that without needing why explained, Dayna hangs up. Tynie's still snuggling Bobby with all she has, nuzzling by his heart while terrified whimpers leave her lips. Those were held off on until Bobby was off the phone, out of respect for him. "Honey…" Bobby worries.

"You rocked that by the way. I heard." Tynie mutters. As their phone is being set down, Treena texts saying that she had to get Dayna on Gary for some shit he pulled on Jesia a bit ago. Treena has Jesia at her house, and Dayna's going to be liquidating more than "Kelli's" property. Aside from that, Treena told the others to not bother the couple unless it's urgent for a while, adding that she felt Tynie and Bobby being "Emergency reserve" responders is good from now til the end of time. The reason behind that was "You two have done enough as it is, especially Little Shit." Bobby thanks her profusely in a reply before the phone is at last set to charge.

Taking his wife's kit in hand afterwards, Tynie's levels are checked, only to rule out diabetes issues so far in the day. Repacking that, Bobby takes Tynie into his arms and says "You'll never believe this. Dayna's got the whole family out of handling Kelli's funeral, apparently we were unknowingly duped. We get pretty much every last cent spent on Kelli back too, from what Treena said. Gary's out of the family too, by the sounds of it on Dayna's orders. Treena had that all set up, Jesia's alright. Aside from that, unless it's urgent, we do not get disturbed for a while today. Believe this or not: Treena's orders backed by Dayna. Oh and the liquidated retirement package from Oliver, also given back to us.. and you know by who's orders." Bobby informs softly. "I wouldn't expect any less out of Dayna.. but DAMN!" Tynie gasps. The other couples decided to take Treena and Dayna's orders as an opportunity to have time alone for a good portion of the day, all concurring to have phones near them.

Tariyu didn't understand though, he thought it was a ploy to rid him from their lives. Tynie hears the phone going off again, answering it after reaching across her man. "No Little Man, you misread that. Ms. Dayna wants us to have down time because of how crazy things have been this week is all. She's due to go on vacation soon and felt it best for us to relax too. You'll see us all again.. trust me.. I just read that off your Uncle Bobby's lips." Tynie soothes. "Ohh ok Aunt Tynie..thanks." Tariyu realizes before they hang up.

Setting their phone to charge again, Tynie hears Bobby tease "You read my lips huh?" "Yeah, they actually said kiss me.." Tynie answers, going for broke with the declared affection after. Time stood still in this love display, Tynie and Bobby taking it slow before the kiss is broken off. Looking her hubby in the eyes, Tynie wonders "So.." "Nicely done.." Bobby brags, going in for another kiss. Tynie's floored by that move, resolving in as much to give as good as she gets.

Across town, Dayna'd gotten word of what Tynie told Little Man, asking him "How does she do that?!" Tao answers "When we figure that out, we'll tell ya." "I didn't know Aunt Tynie could read lips!" Tariyu yelps. Treena and the others get texted by Little Man to see if Tynie spoke for them too, his concern about being left behind again still nagging. A flurry of "She read our minds Little Man.. not just Bobby's lips" as a reply, and Little Man is giggling like an airhead. "Ms. Dayna, your legal partner is a mind reader!" Dayna hears gloated. "I'm starting to see that." Dayna answers, hugging Tariyu before going to work on the things Treena and Bobby sought out.

Jesia's at Treena's, grateful to be freed of Gary yet hurt that Tynie's old friend was out of the family. "Sista, he ain't worth that. Bobby told me to tell you that Tynie's not mad.. at you." Treena relays, Jesia discovering "Damn, even on their days off they still do stuff for us." Treena's answer "True, but Bobby said that Tynie was adamant about you knowing after Dayna's done you're set and they love you."Bruno and Rose decide to keep eyes on Sasha and Spring Breeze to allow TreMarkis time to handle household errands.

Phil's at work for a few hours so Bruno insists on covering Spring Breeze with Rose helping Sasha. "This isn't Tynie's style, I know. Bruno modified it since your man will be back before Spring Breeze's." Rose explains. Sasha totally understood that, nodding to agree before taking a call from her doctor. Evidently the physician which claimed Sasha had preparatory contractions was a fraud and a dickhead, Dayna getting alerted after Sasha learns that the night when she had that pain was only the twins fighting with kicks in the exact same place.

TreMarion's met by Jesia and Treena, all teaming up to get the items they can out of what was "Kelli's" house that they bought with Bobby's help. That much was done on Dayna relaying a part of Bobby's orders. As far as Tynie and Bobby know right now, their day will be spent alone together undisturbed. How the pair learns that is one more text received, Bobby answering it. "As it stands now, we have all day alone together my love, the others got everything covered. Apparently Little Man and Dayna tagteamed that so we don't "Do more than Little Shit already has." Bobby reads off the screen with his woman at his side. "That's so sweet." Tynie purrs, leading her man off the bed.

"Honey, I'm still scared though, about us.." Tynie says with a hint of worry to her voice. "You don't need to be baby, we're alright.." Bobby consoles, gathering his wife up into his arms. Feeling his sheer masculinity around her, Tynie wilts into the embrace, sighing in relief. "I know we've hurt each other, and you're scared my Queen. I say we're fine because we're still together. I sensed just how terrified you were when I got wind that everything you've earned was about to be sacrificed. I will NEVER ask you to do that." Bobby explains. "Thank you baby." Tynie peeps, as the couple at last leaves their room.

Keeping his right arm around her as they walked, Bobby witnesses just how deep Tynie's fear is running with her every step. Stopping abruptly, Bobby spins in front of Tynie whose eyes were lining with tears. "Beautiful.." Bobby whispers, grabbing Tynie up into his arms. "You know I can't live without you! I want to go back to giving you the top-of-the line ultimate in life, and not reason to be hurt! I don't know what happened to start that with us I swear!" Tynie wails. "Nothing started that with us baby, we've been stressed most recently from a madhouse string of days. We won't always be perfect to each other, but we're perfect for each other.. shhhh… shhhhhh.." Bobby says delicately. Saying nothing back at first, Tynie nods against Bobby's chest, he was right.

A blush slowly crossing her face, Tynie kisses Bobby briefly before she wonders "Would my perfect reason for living wait for me here?" Returning her blush, Bobby answers "Absolutely." Not wishing for him to wait long, Tynie goes back to get her kit and their phones, pocketing them all before Bobby's surprised. Tynie arrived back to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her feet left the ground. "Oof! Baby!" He yips, causing her to outrightly laugh. "What? I can't surprise my man with a way to meet up which hasn't been used for a bit?" Tynie asks between laughs. Laughing back, Bobby replies "I never said that!"

Apparently the others refused to mention Gary again as Tynie did for now, taking that as too much of an honor of his behaviors. In their own way, everyone refuted his existence for the time being while going about with their day. Tynie decided as much without running it past Bobby, just yet. From the pose she had with Bobby, Tynie whispers "I'd love to go out with my man for a while." "As I would with my woman.. hang on!" Bobby yelps, taking his wife out of the house. He reaches down just long enough to get her practice SUV keys, as Bruno still had her personal SUV. "I say we go ahead and make that theirs baby, Bruno and Rose deserve it. I know he said no, but seriously, I don't want those good to us to go through any more asshole dealings this week." Tynie plans as Bobby locks up. "I agree." Bobby replies, then hearing his wife boastingly purr "Oooh baby, your muscles are amazing! You never set me down while doing that, you romantic!" The two wind up separating though, in the name of getting into the SUV after they get to it.

Bobby driving them away, Tynie declares "You were right earlier hottie. I feel fucking amazing now that those worries aren't on my heart as bad!" "That's great to hear, my sexy. Oh, and I didn't say it to be right. I told you that to show my love in a different way." Bobby amends happily. The couple soon going through the drive up of a cappuccino shop, Bobby changes things up a bit. "Yeah, two of your best chocolate lattes, large." Tynie overhears, gasping in awe. Those in his hand, Tynie takes over holding them as Bobby drove to a restaurant. "Yeah, you kick back my Queen. Enjoy your latte too, but with your eyes closed." Bobby plans. "With pleasure.." Tynie chirps, doing as her man requested. Their breakfast attained exactly as the lattes were, Bobby mutters "This isn't our usual, and I have a wonderful woman to romance the socks off of." "I heard that.. Oh, and Bobby-love, anytime with you is perfect." Tynie giggles between latte sips. Bobby's face is red as a beet when she lets that out, that being his answer to the remark.

Tynie overtakes possession of their breakfast, only to be told "Go ahead love." Settling her coffee into the center console's holster next to his, Tynie does as Bobby asked. "I know this sounds sick, but I didn't bring Gary up after what you told me on purpose. I don't want assholes like him to have much honor after their actions. Oh, and don't be surprised if later today Treena admits to speaking on your name to Jesia. I say that because Treena would likely need the perspective of a guy to give Jesia, one that comes from a guy Jesia already trusts. I just hope Sasha and Spring Breeze are alright." Tynie elaborates after finishing her meal. "That's all fine with me, and what you said about Gary.. not sick at all. In terms of Sasha and Spring Breeze, baby.. no news is good news. Remember, we're emergency reserves for contact now. The others set that up so we relax… especially you." Bobby tells her, parking the SUV. Turning over the other meal to him, alongside the second latte, Tynie replies "You have a point."

Predicting the future inadvertently, Tynie answers a call from Treena. Learning that what she told Bobby was why Treena called, Tynie fires back "Sista, he insisted you do that. Seriously, Bobby said that anytime his name is used for something good like that, he's alright with it. If there's a time his name can be linked to bullshit, that's a different story." "Cool!" Treena yips, advising Tynie that Sasha and Spring Breeze are fine prior to hanging up. "Yeah, we're emergency reserves for contact. Thing is, Treena insists on keeping us updated on Sasha and Spring Breeze. Get this, she swears it's the least she can do to ease a bit of Dayna's load and my mind at the same damn time!" Tynie declares. Texting that to Treena, getting such agreed to, the phone is again pocketed. Bobby finishes eating and sips his latte as that all is soaked in, stopping with the latte sips to laugh outright. "You really have rubbed off!" He gloats. "Yeahh. I guess I have." Tynie replies modestly.

What Tynie didn't realize is Bobby has actually taken her to Bruno's, Rose coming home from Sasha's and parking right beside them. "Sista, Bobby and I talked about it. You're keeping that ride!" Tynie declares. Rose going for the glovebox, finding the title. Once that's pulled out Tynie signs it over to Rose without an argument. Rose did that knowing she'd lose the debate anyway, wondering "How do I explain it to Bruno?" "Simple, you tell him Bobby and I wanted to give it to you two. We'd rather do that then have you guys encounter another asshole for a while." Tynie resolves, Rose calling Bruno to relay the message. "Little Shit!" Bruno calls out, Tynie giggling. "Ok OK.. there's another reason. I figured you two liked the SUV and should have it to enjoy. Bobby and I have enough rides as it is." Rose hears from Tynie between giggles, Bruno getting word right away. "Oh sista, you're still a Little Shit to Bruno!" Rose yips. "Cool! Later sista!" Tynie relays, hugging Rose before taking Bobby home.

Little Man was like a receptionist, taking messages for Tao and racing a phone to Dayna whenever someone called. "Ms. Dayna, Aunt Tynie taught me this. She said something about confidential trees and clients." Tariyu tries to explain. "Ohh you mean client confidentiality.." Dayna tells him every time the phone was sent her way. Tariyu writes that down after the third time, figuring it best to remember that term.

Just as Bobby has Tynie laid to the couch, the couple's shared phone goes off again. "Aunt Tynie, I claimed something on your name to Ms. Dayna. Client Confidentiality and the phone. Don't be mad, please." Tariyu begs. "Sweetie, I'm far from mad. That was actually pretty cool." Tynie soothes, as the two hang up. "You've definitely rubbed off on Little Man." Tynie brags as Bobby heads out to clear the SUV of the trash. "How so?" Bobby asks stopping cold where he stands. "Well, he just called. Claimed I taught him something that I hadn't yet about client confidentiality and the phone. Little Man thought I'd be thirty shades of pissed off, but it was cool." Puffing his chest, Bobby answers "We did it!" Tynie sets their phone down after hearing that.

Sensing that Tynie's mind was stuck on the earlier notions of the day, Bobby races to her side. Tynie's right hand clutches to her forehead, as she remains silent. Sitting at her hip in moments, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie before asking "Tell me the truth, are you still afraid?" Tynie shakes her head, answering "I've been stretched too thin, tried to handle too much. It's affected my focus on everyone, especially you." "Well the days of you being stretched too thin are over. We already saw to that. Come here babe, you need this.." Bobby relates, Tynie leaping into his arms. "I feel like I'm falling through space baby, I'm so scared." Tynie weeps. "It's time for us to just focus on us then, and you don't fall anywhere that I can't catch you." Bobby swears. A few moments of total quiet later, Tynie realizes Bobby meant business with what he said, even though that much wasn't discussed.

"Ya know what I really can't believe? Two guys I swore were good people ended up making me out to be a damned liar! Gary and Steve, to Treena and Jesia. I'm fucking shocked the family still trusts my word at all!" Tynie howls through tears. "The family trusts you because they know you had nothing to do with what Gary and Steve did. You aren't to blame for that either, honey. I'm aware that's part of why my beauty's mind is stuck on some of those worries. You didn't even have to say it." Bobby discovers softly.

"I'm never playing matchmaker again. Other than that, I really don't know what to do." Tynie elaborates. "Honey, you're trying to plan too much. Relax in my arms and let things ride. Trust me, please." Bobby requests. Tynie leaps into his arms, cuddling her hubby with every ounce of power to her being. "Oh, and before you go there. The others arranging it so we are emergency reserves for contact is technically a gratitude gift. This is their way as a group to thank us for everything, especially you." Bobby whispers. "Very nicely done then." Tynie mutters.

Again the couple's shared phone goes off, Lysa on the other end with news. Tynie answers it and all she hears is "I was caught with another guy on a date. I've already surrendered everything to Dayna and will lose all your numbers. This is goodbye, forever." Hanging up and sliding the phone to the coffee table in one move, Tynie howls "I hope Lysa and whoever are happy together! That whore just broke Daddy's heart!"

A text from Nessa appears, Bobby answering it as Tynie was fuming with rage. "Lysa was on a date with Gary and I caught them. I'm why Dayna has all Lysa's shit." Bobby showing Tynie that, the phone gets set down. The couple's door gets knocked on, Tynie flying across the home to answer it. Seeing Charlie and Nessa on the other side confuses Tynie, whom thought that she and Bobby would be undisturbed today for the most part. "Go sit down Tynie, I have to tell you some things." Nessa orders, Tynie obeying while Nessa locks the house.

Bobby wraps an arm around Tynie, as Nessa stands before the two with Charlie standing distantly from her. "I just had to have your dad's home security system changed, by Dayna's orders. Lysa tried robbing him blind. She's facing all kinds of felonies, and your dad has basically sworn off love for now. Your dad would d be here right now,but after I reported what I saw, Dayna ordered TreMarion to get tested for EVERYTHING.." Nessa lets out. "You did right sista, thank you for backing my dad like that!" Tynie yelps. "Your dad is more of a dad to me than my own. It's the least I could've done." Nessa replies.

"Oh and by the way, I didn't want to leave that on a text or in a phone call because this is the kind of shit that I believe is best discussed in person." Nessa explains before Bobby asks about it. "Good with us!" Bobby answers for he and Tynie. "Before you wonder, yes, everyone except Sasha and Spring Breeze knows. That's actually what took us so long to come here." Nessa adds in.

Charlie looks Tynie dead in the eyes from across the house and wonders "You cool?" Tynie growls at the top of her lungs "Dude, some whore broke my daddy's heart, possibly gave him an STD… AND tried robbing him blind in every sense of the phrase! You seriously expect me to be happy-go-lucky enough to plan a Goddamned kegger after learning that?! What the fuck are you on?!" "Dude, don't even try to go thru me to get back on Tynie's good side! That's not happening! You should know as a retired Chief of D's what victim's families are like, especially after what my baby just learned! Nessa can keep her stuff, but you lose yours. You are ONLY welcome here with her literally at your hip!" Bobby yells. Looking at Nessa, Tynie grumbles "He read my fucking mind!"

Calling Dayna, Nessa relays what Bobby just demanded, Charlie's property being on the list of items to be transferred or liquidated. A few more things were ordered by Dayna to Nessa, those being divulged "Tynie, Bobby, I am NOT apologizing for him. As soon as Dayna calls me back, I won't even have him in my life. Her orders, given your condition for his presence here, as well as what we've all endured these past few days. She said something about your home security being an issue with Charlie even being on the property." "Have a seat sista." Tynie mentions, pointing to the recliner. Nessa races to that furniture, taking it over in a flash.

Reaching into the endtable, Tynie prays Bobby's pocketknife is still there. Bobby sees that and says nothing, waiting to witness his wife's next move. Pulling out Bobby's pocketknife, Tynie keeps it in hand as this demand comes out "Charlie, if you come any closer to me I'll take it as you trying to kill all three of us and use this." Dayna lets herself in as that leaves Tynie's lips, calling the cops right away. Charlie's arrested on site, confessing to being the one who set Lysa on the date with Gary. Dayna notes that and fires off a mass text to all except Sasha and Spring Breeze.

Approaching the three, Dayna says "I'm sorry you all have gone through this. Honestly, I knew it best to postpone my vacation, something told me that a few of those you were involved with Tynie were exploiting you. I didn't see you considering Charlie a threat coming though, he really did a number on us all. I have an idea as to why, and you did EXACTLY as I ordered as your lawyer before ANYONE says they have a problem with it!" The cops hear that and get Charlie the hell out of there. Slipping Bobby's pocketknife back to the end table, Tynie amends "You can't control other folks' behavior. As for me obeying your orders as my lawyer, you'd do the same if the situation was turned around." Dayna nods at that, Nessa pointing to the other recliner.

Taking that over, Dayna kicks back a bit as the cops shut Tynie and Bobby's front door. Tynie taps Bobby on the shoulder with her left hand, him going around to get them all drinks. Phil calls Dayna wondering what the hell is going on, getting the full explanation. Informing Dayna that he's about to be off shift, Phil then hangs up. Bobby came back to the group, serving Nessa and Dayna first as what his wife most recently said sinks in. "Nessa, Dayna, thank you ladies for helping my wife. Getting those three out of our lives will make things easier for all of us, especially Tynie." Bobby admits. Dayna notes what Bobby didn't say alongside what she heard, adding that to the list of things to nail people who messed with Tynie on charge-wise.

Dayna's most recent mass-text being replied to, the others all concur with how Charlie, Lysa, and Gary have been handled. Tynie adds "I'm worried as hell over my Daddy. He's an older guy and STD's now will do him no good.." Dayna calls the doctor she sent TreMarion to, demanding the test results be rushed upon hearing that. The three only have one round together so far, Nessa and Dayna having to drive home. Just after the drinks are ended, Dayna gets a call and learns TreMarion got damned lucky. Handing her phone over to Tynie, the doctor repeats that without being asked before Tynie hangs up. "THANK YA JESUS,MY DADDY'S CLEAN!" Tynie bellows. Dayna gets up to retrieve her phone, Nessa arising to handle the drink glasses for Bobby.

Tynie then learns from Dayna that the specialist whom was to install her insulin distributor found out how often she checks her levels. Dayna confesses that she and Bobby talked about that when Tynie was distracted, and the specialist said that Tynie only needs to do that twice a day. "Oh sweet!" Tynie yelps, hugging Dayna before whispering "For shit like that, you go ahead and talk to Bobby all you want. I trust you, don't make me regret that decision." Dayna peeps "No problem." Bobby has a sheepish look on his face as Tynie goes back to her seat. "You're thinking I'm pissed that you and Dayna chatted about my medical without me present. I'm not, because you're my hubby and you'd not get mad if I did the same thing. At least I hope not." Tynie relates. "Of course I wouldn't." Bobby agrees. Tynie wants to kiss Bobby, but doesn't, given Nessa's new romantic situation. "Sista, don't you even deny him affections!" Nessa demands, catching that. Shrugging, Tynie goes for broke, knocking Bobby back a bit with a kiss.

Dayna wonders "Why'd you say that, Nessa?" "Simple, the Little Shit worries about us all the time. Foregoing herself in many cases, what you just saw being one of them. Something tells me that stress has hurt them in some way, and I said that as to speak for the family. Well, what's left of the New York side of the family anyway, and my message is: those two and any other couple are to share love whenever they can. No having outright sex before us all, that is. I learned that from TreMarion. It's not fair for them to withhold love displays just because a few of us may be hurting. Hell, those that don't have loves anymore can serve as security for those who do. With all the assholes we've encountered lately, that could come in really fucking handy."Nessa explains, Bobby and Tynie overhearing it while they kiss.

Dayna adds "Also, it will work wonders on any future cases I have against these assholes. I hope those two are alright with this." Tynie reaches a hand up Bobby's back and around the couple, flashing the heavy metal handsign before pointing to them both. "I think that was a hell yes." Nessa guesses. Tynie keeps that hand out from the hold with Bobby, pointing it directly at Nessa. "It was." Dayna confirms. Finally pulling away from the kiss, Tynie wonders "So Dayna, did you catch what I didn't exactly tell Nessa?" Dayna responds "Actually Nessa caught it first, I just confirmed it." "By the way Nessa, we heard everything you said. Nice plan." Bobby gloats. "Eh, being around the Little Shit has paid off." Nessa answers modestly. "Sista, did you run this by the others while Charlie was up your ass like a bad case of hemorrhoids?" Tynie poses. Laughing, Nessa says "No!" "I already know what she means by that. On it!" Dayna interjects, texting everyone except Sasha and Spring Breeze.. again. Bobby bursts into laughter at all of that, his wife's bizarre way with the English language peeking out. "Ya gotta admit, it was a legit question!" Tynie chuckles out, Dayna concurring "It was, just never heard that one before!" Nessa has a look of depression suddenly hit her face. "Bobby, you know what to do. Nessa, the lips and ass are mine, let him." Tynie plots, breaking the hold with her man. Nessa's confused, Dayna saying in a teasing voice "Trust her on this.." Nodding, Nessa goes to Bobby who holds her close.

"Dayna, start taking notes in 3…2..1…" On cue, Nessa blurts out everything Charlie's ever done to her, most of it news to Tynie and Bobby. The divulgence is noted by Dayna, ending with "Oh and Little Shit.. NO!" Standing down at that last line, Tynie wonders why Nessa didn't tell her until now. Dayna says "I know why she did it like that, and don't blame her in the least. She made my case very easy actually." Nodding at that, Tynie arises to lock up her home, discovering the others on the doorstep. Letting them all in, Tynie stands guard until every piece of furniture except her spot on the couch are overtaken. Little Man escorts Tynie back to her seat, soon standing before the entire group.

"I called this meeting after learning what those who will not be named again did to us all. Ms. Dayna, I think it's best that you keep taking notes. I don't mean to boss you around, just trust me. I've learned a lot from you all, and must apologize for thinking even once you'd all bail on me. Charlie and Lysa made me feel that way, with Gary's help. Aunt Tynie before you ask, they never did this when you were within a thousand feet. Uncle Bobby's said there are no places in this family, but I'm not sure of that in terms of Ms. Dayna's practice. I think it's best that you all get your plates for your cars changed, as well as your security systems. I may be just a kid, but I've seen enough garbage at the hands of jerks to know that what I say may actually prevent us from dealing with another one anytime soon. Oh, and Aunt Tynie.. NO!" Little Man declares.

Tynie sits back, that all being soaked up, before answering "Little Man, I don't think your advice is bad. Honestly, I didn't even think of half of it! You're very smart, and I will say that Ms. Dayna shouldn't be too mad as to how you did that. You handled it like anyone here would. Oh, and in terms of you being "just a kid" that actually helps Ms. Dayna in ways you don't even know!" Dayna adds in "She's right. I say Tariyu's advice is orders now, what he said is true. Wise beyond his years.." Tariyu points to Tynie, whispering "Her fault!" Tynie sees that and bows while blushing, nothing said about it.

Nessa is bawling in Bobby's arms when TreMarion taps her shoulder. "I definitely don't want love right now, will you settle for companionship? We're both alone, and you need to feel safe." Nessa stammers "Companionship is fine, and yes I do. Thanks." "Babygirl, I already rid of everything Lysa was given. Dayna has full power on how half of the liquidation proceeds are spent. I'm keeping half, and we already discussed this." TreMarion says, Nessa leaving Bobby's lap. "Good plan Daddy." Tynie brags, seeing Nessa being held tightly by TreMarion. "I want to have a companion, but I don't want to live where Charlie used to.." Nessa cries. "Dayna.. tell me you heard that." Tynie mutters through her teeth. "On it!" Dayna yips. "It'll be settled before you know it, Nessa. You're safe with me.. believe that." TreMarion swears lightly in Nessa's ear. "Thank you." Nessa peeps, TreMarion guiding her back to the recliner. "No way Daddy.." Tynie chides, pulling Bobby alongside her off the couch. Shrugging, TreMarion leads Nessa to the couch, Bobby and Tynie taking over the recliner. "Anyone else got an asshole that Dayna needs to be sic'd on?!" Tynie yelps out inquiringly. Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie closely, as the others reply together "Not now, but if we do, she gets called!"

Little Man walks right up to Tynie and Bobby, worrying "Are you two truly alright? Don't lie to me please, I don't want either of you to lose the other." Tynie pets Tariyu's cheek before replying "We're fine Little Man, I swear that on my life. Thank you for worrying, but please relax on that one." "Yes Aunt Tynie." Tariyu answers in a singsong voice. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie hears "You were right baby." Tariyu demonstrates something Tynie didn't see coming: an investigative move that Bobby didn't teach him. Going couple-to-couple, excluding TreMarion and Nessa, Little Man asks the same thing. "Ms. Dayna taught me this, it's called a welfare check. I'm learning all this so that when I'm older I can sense like Uncle Phil or Uncle Bobby when someone's hiding hurt. I'm not trying to worry all the time, just showing you all that I'm taking your lessons to heart." Tariyu explains between questionings.

Tynie hears that and proud tears leave her eyes while her face glows with a smile bigger than she's worn all day appears. Tao asks "What came of your welfare check then Tariyu?" "By the sounds of it, those we've removed from our lives have made everyone better, especially those who are pregnant." Tariyu surmises with a shit-eating grin. "I wanted him knowing this technique so you all saw he cared in a new way, also to let you all show him the same in reverse." Dayna admits, texting Nessa with news. "Holy hot damn! Dayna you're AMAZING!" Nessa yells, reading the text in silence at the same time. "It's not all finalized yet, but thanks." Dayna peeps.

Rose and Bruno get up, saying to the rest of the group "You all kick back, we got this. We wanted to do something for everyone." "Yo Dayna, after all this is over you shut that damn phone off and go on vacation!" Tynie declares. "Done!" Dayna finalizes. Treena speaks up "When Dayna's on vacation, we all cover each other. In terms of legal issues, we do NOT let Little Shit take over. Everything else will wait for Dayna's return. If something urgent hits, THEN Little Shit is our backup counsel, but only in those instances. She's got enough clients who may need her as it is. The consultancy's coming up too, so her dayplanner is going to be swarmed." Clearing his throat, Phil corrects "On the dayplanner thing, Treena means both Tynie and Bobby's." Rose and Bruno hear that, making everyone something to eat before all get served. Knowing Tynie'd have their asses if Sasha and Spring Breeze don't get theirs first, Rose sees to that without a word. "Oh, and Treena misspoke. The bulk of Tynie's clients are fine with all their legal needs for the time being. I saw to that today as well. The only ones who may need her in the foreseeable future are those with businesses." Dayna allocutes.

"Jesus H.Q. TapDancin Christ, Dayna do you EVER sleep?!" Tynie wonders. Everyone laughs at that, Bruno and Rose serving the family meals followed by drinks. Amazingly enough, even while laughing their asses off, those two don't spill a thing. Tao answers "Not much really, and that has me worried. Y'all please back me up on this: Dayna, don't cram so much into your days. We will wait for you to have time for our legal needs, unless it's urgent like Treena says." "Dayna, he spoke for us all." Bobby confirms, the others tailing that with "What Bobby said!"

From there, everyone eats in silence, drinking their beverages in the same reverence. Little Man was worried, albeit for the wrong people. "Ms. Dayna, I'm going to say this, and I hope you don't hate me for it. From now on I think you should set hours for handling legal issues, texting them all with those. Anything after that will be deemed urgent and dealt with like an emergency. I think that's most fair to them and you. Oh, and you STOP handling legal issues for ANYONE we have gotten rid of and will not name again." Tariyu mentions as everyone's meals end. "I don't hate you Little Man. Your plan is right." Dayna soothes. "You also didn't answer part of his mentioning. Tariyu read all of our minds."Tynie chides. Texting them all immediately after Tynie spoke, Dayna's new hours were declared and saved to every phone in the house. "Tariyu, that was amazing!" Nessa boasts, going around with TreMarion to clean up. "Eh, I try." Tariyu peeps back meekly.

"Little Man, come here right quick." Tynie requests. Little Man goes straight to her, Tynie kissing his cheek before whispering "Stay as you are, a DESERVING chick will LOVE ya for it!" "What does she mean by that Uncle Bobby?" Tariyu asks. "Oh, that only someone who has earned your respect deserves it. Also, she's trying to say that it's best to not leap into love and watch your heart when you do fall for somebody." Bobby explains. "Got it." Tariyu yips, walking back towards Tao.

Everything cleared from their meal, Nessa howls "I can't believe Charlie did me that way!" "Dayna.. Sidebar.. NOW!" Tynie demands. TreMarion consoles Nessa with a tight hold, muttering "We all got you." Dayna bolts to Tynie's side, learning "Transfer the orders you gave my Daddy to Nessa, add a rape kit, get the results expedited. Have Bruno and Rose watch Spring Breeze and Sasha. Phil's to go with Daddy and Nessa. TreMarkis and Tao are to back up Bruno and Rose. Little Man is to relax. Bobby and I already know our posts. We all keep each other in the loop from there." "Good call!" Dayna yelps, heading over to the others one-by-one to relay the new plot.

Everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's home forms a line to hug that pair, Tynie and Bobby returning every last one. Dayna's last declaration before leaving is "I WILL HANDLE ALL TRAFFIC TICKETS, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The others holler back concurringly, leaving Tynie and Bobby's in a wave afterwards. Tynie gets up to lock the house, seeing Dayna race to Tao's ride where Tariyu and Tao are waiting.

The couple soon alone and their home secured, Tynie races back to Bobby. "I hope to God that I wasn't too brash with Dayna and the others." Tynie frets. "Absolutely not, you handled that wonderfully. How you sounded was all heat of the moment, and I'd have done the exact same things." Bobby informs as his arms envelop Tynie's frame after he arises to meet her. "We really came together, again." Tynie gloats. "Sure did." Bobby yips. "I know this is cold, but I don't feel anything for Lysa, Charlie, or Gary. Everyone else has overtaken those asshole's parts of my heart. The way today's turning out wasn't expected either. My only worries are over Sasha, Spring Breeze, and Nessa." Tynie lets out.

"We'll know when we are meant to, my love. No need to let your mind be burdened with frets now." Bobby purrs. Tynie's talisman tattoo flinches a few times, although not powerfully enough to hurt. Feeling those, Tynie lets out "They're glad too." "I felt as much." Bobby chirps, leaning a hand down to score up their phones and her kit. "Little Man's really starting to live up to his nickname.." Tynie eludes. "Definitely." Bobby adds in, the two heading away from the living room from there.

Tynie was clueless as to what Bobby had up his sleeves plan-wise, and he kept her that way. "Close em.." Bobby teased as soon as they hit the throughway leading to their room. Giggling, Tynie obeys, only to be interrupted by their phone going off. Taking it out of his pocket, Bobby learns that Nessa got just as lucky as TreMarion did in terms of STD's. Grateful for that while telling Dayna that the couple will be pretty much unavailable for the rest of the night, Dayna admitting the same on that part, the phone gets re-pocketed.

Apparently Tynie and Bobby aren't going to be the only ones not available for a good part of the rest of the night, everyone else in their own way wanting nothing more than time alone. Treena decided to have Jesia and Nessa over for a bit of a girl's night with TreMarion standing guard over them. Dayna handles a bit of what she was ordered to, before Tao tells her "The rest waits until tomorrow." Bobby leads his wife into the master bedroom, then admits "I have yet to clean up the SUV from earlier." "Ohh that.. yeahh… already handled. When I gave Dayna back her phone, I slipped a copy of the SUV keys to her so that if her ride's ever in the shop, she can use it. Hell we have enough rides as it is." Tynie lets known.

Bobby starts setting the phones to charge and Tynie's kit down when Dayna texts one last time. "Yeah, she did. The SUV's clean. Little Shit lives up to the nickname!" Bobby sees across the phonescreen. "I agree with Tynie's plan.. for now. Our trust is NOT easy to keep, as you've seen. DO NOT TAKE HAVING OUR TRUST FOR GRANTED!" Bobby warns in a reply. Noting that in her answer text, Bobby and Dayna's conversation ends. Tynie had snuck onto the bed and witnessed the entire exchange, leaning her chin on Bobby's shoulder. Her arms abound his hips as Tynie brags "My Badass Protector did it again.." Leaning his head onto her shoulder as best he could given the height difference between them, Bobby amends "You mean I always will." Tynie whispers back proudly "I do."

Dayna had taken Bobby's last text as a warning not only to her but the others, forwarding as much in her own words. The remaining family to Tynie and Bobby actually loathe Dayna's interpretation. Dayna is repeatedly told to "Quote Bobby and Tynie when they say ANYTHING!" Dayna's about to bitch at that, Tao overruling that regard "Tynie and Bobby don't sugarcoat anything, nor do they trust those whom do on their name. By the way re-writing Bobby's words or Tynie's in your own is the same damned thing!" Tariyu asks "Grandfather, how fast can you contact Aunt Tynie?" Tao does so immediately, Tynie picking up she and Bobby's shared phone.

Tao relays what just happened, only to get this demanded reply from Tynie "The bitch did WHAT?! Tao, you tell Dayna that everyone gets ONE shot and she just blew through hers! After this round of legal shit is handled, I am NOT becoming her legal partner! Hell, I decided just now to do all I possibly can to get that bitch disbarred for this shit! Oh,and EVERY OFFER BOBBY AND I HAVE EVER MADE TO HER IS NOW VOIDED. Get your hands on my SUV keys and keep them on you. Duct tape them to your nuts if you have to! Should Dayna go for them.. file attempted rape charges!"

Unknown to her, Tao had his phone on speaker, and Dayna heard it all. Little Man yells in the background "AUNT TYNIE, I'M WHY GRANDFATHER CALLED YOU!" "Little Man you did good. Now stand down." Tynie requests, trying to check her rage a bit. Dayna hands over Tynie's SUV keys to Tao, saying "As Tynie wishes, I already know the others back her. I'll handle this round of legal stuff and leave the master copies of my files here so she can have it rechecked. As for my being disbarred, I'll surrender my license immediately after I'm through with what they want done. I knew Little Man didn't trust me, and now I see you don't either Tao. I'll be gone by the time you are out of the restaurant tomorrow." Shutting the speakerphone feature off, Tao learns "You wake me and Bobby up when you get up. We WANT to be there when THIS shit hits!" "You got it." Tao finalizes, texting the others with what all just happened.

Treena's shocked, but swears she didn't see that much coming with Dayna. Tao spoke for Tynie when he said "It's understandable. We're not mad.. at you." Informing the others that he will tell Tynie tomorrow about speaking on her name, everyone agrees in a reply. Tynie and sends a mass text telling what's left of her New York side of the family that Tao was actually ordered to speak for her, as she's now back to being his lawyer. A "Good night" text sent to all, every last phone in the family is set to charge. "We're without a lawyer..again." Tynie worries. "That'll change, when it's meant to, which isn't at this hour." Bobby tells her.

What Tynie didn't know yet was, Jesia had fired off one more text to the others, excluding TreMarkis, Phil, and TreMarion. She sought out everyone but those three to witness what Dayna alleged would happen, Tao being grateful for that much. Bruno already agreed to watch Spring Breeze, and TreMarion to back up keeping eyes on Sasha.

Jesia knew Phil had to work, so that's why he wasn't texted. Every phone owned by those whom still matter to Tynie and Bobby is set to full blast volume wise for the ringtones, as Tao promised he'd call when awake the next day. Little Man sends one last text to everybody for the day, saying "I love you all. Thank you for opening my eyes about those we won't deal with again. See you all soon." Treena answers that, claiming she did so for all, replying "Anytime Little Man, now get a good nite's sleep. We love you." Treena and Tao's phones are set back to charge after that, every person who remains a part of Tynie's New York Side of the family opting to follow Treena's logic provided to Little Man in their own way.

After one final check of Tynie's sugar levels for the day reveals those are perfect, the kit's repacked and set by their phones. Tynie snuggles up to Bobby prior to praying softly "I hope I can make love with my stud soon.." "Ohh we will.. trust me hottie.. we will." Bobby vows, the two covering each other up afterwards. One more kiss shared, Tynie and Bobby awaiting slumber afterwards. Their wait wasn't long as the couple sleeps in that snuggle in moments.

One more day of twists and turns ended, Tynie and Bobby got a refresher course in who matters. Little Man is living up to his nickname, as those Tynie once trusted with Bobby at her hip have in a few cases shown themselves as unworthy. Awakening with terrifying concerns about their marriage, alongside learning things that were far from expected, Tynie discovered in a different way just how deep Bobby's love is. Those who stuck around and have shown themselves deserving of her trust back that in their own means, demonstrating their version of love for not only Tynie and Bobby, but the others. Losing four of their "family members" really doesn't sting after those who are still deemed kin see just how wisely Tariyu's handling this. After all, he is just a kid, and already is showing a high maturity level.

Tomorrow's a different type of farewell.. One that in many ways is actually anticipated..


	75. 75

Title: Settlings and a Surprise

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Dayna awaits Tao and Tariyu falling asleep before going back to make it look like she's finishing the paperwork for all the legal issues Tynie and her family want handled. Instead of bothering with actually working on those legal handlings, Dayna cuts a rather explicitly detailed confession and signs it. The newly cut document has enough evidence for Tynie to get Dayna disbarred.

Tao wakes in the middle of the night and sees that all, saying nothing. Little Man's out like a light, as Tao takes an unexpected call. Liu on the other end announces that he passed the New York bar exam earlier today and will take on all legal issues Tao needs for no charge. Tao requests the same for everyone who matters to him, listing off the names of all whom are left in Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family. Wondering why Liu hasn't called in years, Tao learns that his own mother told Liu that Tao was killed. Tao requests that Liu come over right away, agreeing to house him until Liu has his own place. Telling his brother that all will be explained upon their meeting up, Liu agrees before they end the call.

Inside half an hour, Liu knocks delicately on Tao's residential door, only to be guided right up to Dayna. "You can get your shit packed now, we have a real lawyer." Tao orders Dayna. Liu looks over everything Dayna drew up, noting to call the Bar Association at the start of business hours. Tao says "They'll be over in a few hours. Yes, you do represent THAT Tynie Goren.. the one with the Project. The "At Each Other's Hips Project." Liu says "Wow, that's awesome. Thank you my brother for that trust, and for your understanding. I know not why Mother said that about you, but I disowned her before coming here." "Nicely done, brother. Now you can either overtake what Dayna "Did" or you can rest and handle it in the morning." Tao advises. "Actually, I think it's better that I take that all on AFTER contacting the Bar association to start the disbarring procedure on Dayna." Liu answers.

Dayna heard it all, opting to pack her shit in silence and await morning before leaving. Little Man stirs in his sleep a bit, Tao seeing that before guiding his long-lost brother to the guest room. "It's alright, grandson. I got this covered. Sleep now.." Tao whispers, Tariyu obeying immediately. From there, Liu gets the guest room of Tao's home. Setting his briefcase and suitcase down simultaneously, Liu then charges his phone. After all that's done, he sits on the bed with a bit of excitement, because to Liu: Tynie's already a famous legend. Tao saw Dayna try to go for the master bedroom, stopping her with this demand "If you so much as touch that door I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering! I was ordered by my attorney, whom I am NOT afraid to wake up to do that by the way! Get your shit by the couch and stay there! If you don't.. you KNOW what'll happen!"

Dayna complies without a word, knowing that Tao not only meant business, but now has a witness that can be subpoenaed in court. Tao then goes to the master bedroom, keeping the door wide open as he sleeps. Praying that Dayna'd not do anything to Little Man as he slumbered, Tao doesn't know that Liu has snuck back to check on Tariyu. Carrying Little Man to the master bedroom, Liu whispers to Tao once in that part of the home "I thought this was a better idea, please trust me." Tao answers in his sleep "Very well." Tariyu doesn't know the voice he just heard, Tao soothing "You were safe, relax. You'll know him too. I'll see to that." A sigh of relief from Little Man is Tao's answer to that, the two finally sleeping in some faction of peace.

Liu on the other hand, doesn't bother with slumber, electing to make coffee and keep eyes on the "woman" who caused all this to go down. "Maybe I should.." Liu wonders, finding Dayna's phone. Darting back to the guest room, Liu grabs and puts on a pair of latex gloves, obtaining them from his suitcase. Returning to the living room and discovering Dayna's phone, Liu goes down the list of people that Tao gave him which belong to Tynie and Bobby's New York family, as well as those two. One-by-one, those numbers are removed from that device, Liu not leaving a single print. After that, Liu shuts Dayna's phone off.

Dayna sleeps like she just won the lottery, although Liu vows "Inside of seventy-two hours you will have NOTHING. Sleep well now, because when I'm through with you, there WON'T be a roof over your head!" Dayna hears that and peeps "I'm fucked." "Exactly!" Liu half-bellows, trying not to wake up the others in that house. Tao sleeps for a few more hours, Liu going through quite a bit of coffee while keeping the home secure as long as Dayna's in up around dawn, Tao sees Liu making another pot of coffee, telling him "Good idea. I have calls to make." Tynie and Bobby are first on that list, given that Tao's back to being her client.

Across town, Tynie jolts awake at the sound of a phone going off. Leaping across Bobby to answer it, she hears Tao on the other side. "I'll have coffee ready. Come over when you can." Tao advises. "Lemme wake Bobby and take care of a couple things first." Tynie answers half awake. Bobby stirs about in a half-sleep, as Tynie kisses him as a wakeup call after that phone is set down. From that call on, Tao pretty much gets the same message, roughly translated: See you in about an hour. All the couples go through their morning affections and the rest of their waking routines, Treena, Jesia, and Nessa doing the same in their own way. Bruno and TreMarion know where they are to be during the ending of Dayna in their lives, heading off to Sasha's and Spring Breeze's homes after a few kisses from their loves. Treena calls Rose saying that the three ladies will pick her up before going to Tao's. Readying for that, Rose hangs up.

Tynie and Bobby are headed to Tao's first, the others asked to be there in tow. Tao's driveway is pretty well flooded with cars inside half an hour after that fact, his loved ones swarming towards the door. Liu wants to open that for them, Tao shaking his head. Liu goes from the doorway to over by Dayna and her shit with a protectively angry look to his face.

Little Man wakes just as everyone files into Tao's home, Rose going to serve all of them coffee. "Little Man, you don't serve us while still waking up. Your Aunt Tynie'd FLIP if you got hurt trying that, and she's NOT alone." Rose advises Tariyu, who nods receptively. Tynie sees a new face in Tao's home, regretting that she's not armed immediately after. "He's cool Tynie, relax. I want to introduce him, after someone locks my house." Tao relays, Bobby ducking back to do what was mentioned. Dayna didn't like the idea of being locked in with those who will ruin her, Tynie bellowing in that "woman's" direction "OH HELL NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO BITCH ABOUT THIS! YOU BASICALLY DID US THE SAME WAY, LEGALLY SPEAKING! I HOPE THIS NEW FACE PACKS A BAR CARD, AND IF HE DOES HE'S HIRED FOR ALL OF US!" Liu pipes up "I do. Thanks. Everyone, I am Tao's long-lost kid brother Liu. Tynie's a legend in law schools across New York already. I know that because I passed the bar for the state yesterday. I'm aware that I'm a rookie in law, so I ask for you all to understand that I may take longer than someone with more time under their belt with some legal issues." Looking across the faces of everyone present except Dayna briefly, Bobby tells Liu "Man, that is understandable. I speak for us all when I say, you have a deal. There is ONE catch to this deal though: this family's faith in you is NOT to be taken lightly or otherwise for granted."

Rose is going around serving all of them coffees when she swears "We've been played by two lawyers already, I really don't want to endure that again. Nor does anyone else here." Liu replies "Deal accepted, catch understood." "Excellent! Now can a couple of you PLEASE get that bitch Dayna and her shit the holy fuck outta here?!" Tynie orders. Liu chimes in "Preferably now." Rose and Jesia hold the coffees of Treena and Bobby whom immediately comply with Tynie's demand. Walking up to Liu, Tynie says "Sorry I trampled your toes man." "You didn't, I was hoping someone who knew them better would do that." Liu corrects.

"Liu, brother, before you try to shake my hand.. know this: That is code for you to sue the fuck out of someone. It covers everyone here and a few whom couldn't make it today. By the way, we do not sugarcoat anything and I don't censor myself." Tynie advises. "Duly noted." Liu responds. "Liu, brother. Listen, around us you don't have to sound like you're before a judge. I appreciate you're trying to show that you can handle that, but know that we are OK with you just being relaxed. We'll tell ya when to sound like you're in court.. OK?" Tynie tells him. "Sweet!" Liu says, attempting to grant Tynie's wishes. Rose adds "Oh, and in case you haven't noticed Liu, we tend to use one voice for many. That way there's not as much risk for miscommunication. Oh, and quote us directly when we send messages, otherwise it's deemed sugarcoating." Taking notes on everything he just heard, Liu replies "Good to know." Tynie sees a slew of papers behind Liu, the top one being a confession. "Fuck me running backwards while blindfolded and meet this bitch at the Goddamned moon!" Tynie howls at the top of her lungs, waving that paper around. "When she cusses like that, be ready to sue someone shitless.." Rose warns Liu, as the paper is set down again by Tynie.

Using the same notepad from moments ago Liu writes a warning to himself "When Tynie strings together obscenities in less than four breaths: start praying and be ready to "Sue someone shitless." Tao says "Before Bobby tries that, there's something you all need to know: I caught Dayna trying to scam you all a few hours ago. Liu called me, and how he got my number I still don't know. That's how Liu entered your lives, and I'll watch him like a hawk until a reasonable timeframe has passed. I say that so that none of you thinks you have to rush into trusting Liu. Oh, and Dayna's gonna lose everything before you guys know it.. that's Liu's first official act as this family's lawyer."

Liu admits "I called the restaurant, some of my law school buddies used to frequent it before leaving the state. They left a takeout menu behind in the apartment we used to share. The restaurant line transferred me to Tao's personal cell phone from there. Tao told you the facts on the rest." "That works!" Jesia chirps, as Dayna and her shit are loaded into a car with her driving away. Bobby and Treena head back for the group after that, wondering what else happened. Rose sees those two at the door, opening it for them. Jesia and she hand Bobby and Treena fresh coffees, relating all that the pair had missed. Rose then ducks back to again secure Tao's home without being asked to.

Going back to his wife in a bit of a hurry, Bobby soon sees why Tynie used her capacity for intriguing obscenity blendings. Liu walks up to that couple, telling Bobby "Yeah man 72 hours from now, she's ruined FOR LIFE." Tynie hears that and bearhugs the hell out of Liu, turning him into a human party favor at the same time. "She speaks for us all with that one!" Bobby yelps. "Awesome.. now Tynie, Put me down!" Liu yelps. Tynie does as asked gently, laughing her ass off all the way back to Bobby. Her man had held both their coffees, as Tariyu and Tao ducked around the group to start making breakfast. Tynie takes that into her left hand, guiding Bobby to the stack of papers left by Dayna using her right.

Scanning over everything briefly, Tynie says "Honey, I'm gonna let Liu use my office if he wants to. There's no sense in him doing all this work without having access to a fax machine. Hell, I'll even allow him to use my laptop, as long as Liu agrees in writing not to fuck with my accounts or wreck my shit in any way." "Sounds fine to me babe, as long as he doesn't try to get it all done in one day. I say he calls us when he wants to use your office until he gets his own." Bobby amends.

Liu's stunned by that offer, going to his "Legal legend" with awe written all over his face. "I take it you heard." Tynie says. "Heard and agree to all terms. We draw that up AFTER I am done calling the Bar Association." Liu confirms. "Dude, when you do that, ask for Henry. Tell him you're Tynie Goren's new lawyer and then drop what made that the case from how Dayna did us. TRUST ME!" Tynie advises. "You got it!" Liu peeps, writing that all down. "Wait.. Henry.. as in the HEAD of the Bar Association?!" Liu wonders. "YEP!" Tynie laughs.

Tao and Tariyu are serving everyone by this time, Little Man saying "We're all family Liu. We know that Aunt Tynie gets things done, and has the links to help her when need be. Oh, and the only reason nobody's given you a title like "Uncle" is due to how you are in charge of our legal affairs. Aunt Tynie calling you "Brother" was meant as in "Brother Lawyer" I'm guessing." "He did it AGAIN!" Tynie gasps, basically confirming Tariyu's remarks. Liu realizes "Very Well, and after I eat I have a call or two to make. Tynie, we will draw up that arrangement after those are done." Rose asks "Arrangement.. HUH?!"

"Sista, he doesn't even have access to a fax machine yet. He's sharing my office until obtaining one of his own. He's about to swear in writing to NOT fucking with my accounts or my shit in a damaging manner, as well as calling to give Bobby and I a MINIMUM of four hours' notice before coming over." Tynie explains. "I was thinking more like a minimum of twelve hours, and if it's late sending a text to be answered when you can." Liu mentions. "You have a deal!" Tynie celebrates, everyone eating after that fact.

Jesia stops eating to wonder "So will Dayna EVER bother us again?" "Nope. Here's why.. Oh Gee.. her phone malfunctioned and your numbers are not in it anymore. Aw Damn.. the only way for her to "recover them" was also wiped clean of all memory in that mishap with the phone's functions." Liu replies. "That kicks ass!" Tynie brags. Liu peeps "Yep." Tao knew why his long-lost brother played it like that, saying nothing, allowing a huge smile to grace his lips. "Oh and Little Shit, before you worry. I already got tested, I did that before coming over yesterday. I'm clean." Tao declares.

"Little Shit?" Liu wonders. Rose points to Tynie and mouths "Her." Nodding, Liu notes Tynie's nickname in the same pad from earlier. Treena and Nessa are soon cleaning up from breakfast, telling Liu as one "Dude, the sooner you start ruining Dayna the better your day's gonna be. Oh, and Tynie wants you to have AT LEAST a couple days to get settled here at Tao's before making good on that arrangement, much less dealing with what Dayna DIDN'T handle. We know her.." In a singsong voice, Tynie confesses "I told them to say that.."

Seeing a giddiness in his wife that hasn't been around for a few days, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Bowing out of the room literally, Liu borrows Tao's phone and heeds Tynie's advice from another part of the home. Tao walks up on Tynie, warning in soft tones "Little Shit, you're doing enough for Liu.. I mean that!" "Yes Tao." Tynie yips, realizing that Tao's words rang true. Treena pipes up "I have an idea. Rose, Jesia, and I will take Little Man out for a bit. Yes Tao, you WILL be able to reach us in an emergency. Bobby and Tynie, you know your posts. Those watching Sasha and Spring Breeze as backups, they stay put until I bring Little Man home. Nessa, you stick around here to keep eyes on this place. Phil, you be ready to send cops out to arrest Dayna on site from moment one of going to work. Nessa will be taken back to TreMarion, then Rose will be returned to Bruno. Jesia stays with me until Liu gets everything fixed up from Dayna's bullshit."

Liu had yet to announce the results of his calls, adding in "You heard the woman. However, before anyone leaves, I have news. Dayna's bar card is about to be history, she's facing a SLEW of felonies. Oh, and I'm the only one to appear. I'm new here, but I'm trying this: Little Shit, stand down!" "Alright brother." Tynie replies. Phil waves to everyone, saying as he leaves "Later Liu. Love the rest of ya. Gotta get to work." Tao's home is only open long enough for Phil to walk out the front door, Rose again securing it.

Approaching her legal colleague, Tynie wonders "How the fuck did that happen so fast with Dayna?" "Oh that, turns out she was practicing on a suspended license from upstate. I'm sure that none of you knew that, much less why her license was suspended in the first place, by the way going to court while high on meth. You've noticed Dayna never had to go to court.. that's because she never did what you were told. Henry caught it in the Bar Association system yesterday, and was waiting until you had proper representation. Treena was right, Dayna is bullshit, as was what she pulled on you all." Liu elaborates. "Henry's so sweet for that, the man could have called me at home." Tynie mutters. "Yeah, about that. Henry said "Tell her I went with my gut." "Awesome." Tynie yips.

"I wasn't done yet, Tynie. I saw a whole bunch of "asset liquidation forms" that need to be filed. I take it they're linked to Dayna's bullshit and that I will need copies for court." Liu assumes. "Take a few days first man, get settled. Call me and I'll show ya how I roll with that. I know you're new to law, but that doesn't mean I can't back you up a little bit." Tynie plans, the two hugging briefly afterwards. "Deal." Liu whispers, breaking the hold. "Tell me something, Bobby. How does she know the timeframe it'll take for Dayna's total disbarment and felony arrest to happen?" Liu asks. "On the felonies part, I'm a retired Major Case Detective, and her brother Phil is Captain of Vice. As for the disbarment part, it's a total guess." Bobby answers. Tynie nods with a blush on her face, corroborating her husband with that reply.

Everyone having their day pretty well planned, the whole room dissolves into a line for hugging each other. Liu's totally lost, electing to follow Tao's lead on it all. Tao announces "Nessa will not be the one standing guard of my home. She's to put a sign up on the restaurant saying that we're closed for a family reunion for the next few days. After that's done, Nessa's to relax here and feel safe. If Dayna wants to fuck with anyone it's gonna be ME!" Tynie adds just as loudly "Liu.. trust him on this.. Go with Nessa when she does that too. After you two get back, Nessa you see to it Liu starts settling in until Treena drives up." "Got it!" Liu and Nessa reply as one.

Everybody hugging, Little Man says "Hopefully the next time everyone's together, and pardon my language, there's no bullshit involved." "Language pardoned Little Man.. we all agree!" Jesia replies for everyone else. Tao escorting the ones taking Little Man shopping out, Jesia's told "Thank you, Treena and Rose for this. He really needs it." "No sweat Tao. You enjoy time with Nessa and Liu." Jesia replies before leaving with Treena, Rose, and Little Man. Bobby and Tynie leave arm-in-arm following those four, hoping not only for what Tariyu spoke of, but also for time alone without disruptions. The sounds of a few cars revving up and leaving echo across Tao's driveway before total silence covers that area. Locking his home again, Tao goes about doing the dishes that weren't cleaned from breakfast yet. "You two handle the sign thing in a few hours.. trust me." Tao advises. Liu confirms "I see where you're going with that." Nessa chirps "As do I."

Those three resign to the living room to watch some movies on the DVD player, Tynie's wishes about Liu "Settling in" starting to be honored. "Liu, I'm no lawyer. However, I think its best you wait til Dayna's totally incarcerated with no law career before you even TOUCH that paperwork or deal with Tynie's arrangement." Nessa relays. "I know the others will agree with that." Tao confirms. "Very well." Liu declares.

Bruno's watching over Spring Breeze until Phil's off work, only witnessing a pregnant woman sleep. Soon called by Rose, Bruno's briefed in full as to what happened at Tao's. Learning he's to stick by Spring Breeze until later that day and agreeing, Bruno and Rose say "Love you" before hanging up. Jesia calls TreMarion, whom has been keeping eyes on Sasha while TreMarkis got some sleep. Also being briefed on what hit at Tao's and his post for the day, TreMarion concurs and hangs up. Bruno calls TreMarion and asks "Did you hear something about a Lieutenant?" "No man, the new lawyer.. his name's Liu. Tynie's trying to trust him, and you KNOW how she is with guys on that." TreMarion corrects. "Ohh ok..Later man." Bruno says as those two hang up.

What Tao didn't know yet was that Treena had told Jesia and Rose to take Little Man shopping for a while. The reason behind that was so Treena could handle the sign thing for Tao without Nessa being bothered. Treena felt that since she's former military, anyone who messed with her would be in for one hell of a fight. Once the sign's hung up, Treena goes back towards her ride. "Tao's done a lot for us, now it's my turn." Treena mutters as she goes to get Rose, Jesia, and Little Man. Seeing the sign on the restaurant door just after Treena picks them up, Tariyu wonders "I thought Aunt Nessa was.." "Aunt Treena did it instead, something told her that your Aunt Nessa may not be safe out here for a bit." "Yeah, that something was your Aunt Tynie trusting a guy she JUST met to keep eyes on your Aunt Nessa." Jesia added. Treena realized that Jesia was right, practically racing to get everyone away from the restaurant in total silence.

Soon returning to Tao's, Little Man tries to carry all the bags from his shopping spree on his shrimpy person. "No way Little Man." Jesia tells him, taking half the bags with Rose covering the rest. Treena brings up the rear of that group, scanning all over for signs of Dayna or another asshole. Finding none, she darts before Rose, Little Man, and Jesia to knock on the door. Liu opens it, Jesia and Rose being lead to Little Man's room by Tariyu himself. Treena says "I went against your orders Liu. I got a bad feeling about Nessa being out right now without TreMarion available. No offense dude, but we just met, and I'm not as trusting as Tynie demonstrated. In fact, neither is she. You already have an idea as to why, and it doesn't involve you… yet. Tao, your restaurant has the sign done already, and I just told our lawyer why that's the case." Tao says back "Fair enough. Liu, she speaks the truth on Tynie's name." Liu's stunned, answering "No offenses taken. Thank you for handling that. Oh and in terms of Tynie and trusting people, yes I know why she doesn't do that much." After letting that out, Liu notes in the same pad used all day "Do WHATEVER I can to earn and retain Tynie's trust."

The minute Little Man's room is loaded with the shopping bags, Jesia and Rose hug him saying together "This is from everybody, we love you. Later Little Man." "Later Aunties, and thanks." Tariyu responds. Jesia, Rose and Treena hug Tao and Nessa, then Liu, advising "That code Tynie has for handshakes covers us all like Tynie said.. make a note of it." "Will do." Liu chrips as those three leave, completing that notation after those four are headed away from Tao's.

Treena takes Rose to Bruno, then Nessa to TreMarion before going home. Bruno and Rose keep eyes on Spring Breeze until Phil's due off of work. TreMarion and Nessa hug Sasha and TreMarkis for everyone else before going to TreMarion's. Once all that happens, everyone tries to relax, taking Tynie's wishes for Liu to "Settle in" to cover them for having a day to themselves. Unless some serious shit hits some really low fans, all of them have agreed to enjoy today undisturbed from here on out.

Tynie and Bobby are home by this point, their SUV parked and their house about to be secured by him. She lets out as Bobby comes towards her "I'm trying to extend professional courtesies to a rookie lawyer. I don't want him in my office without both of us home. After he uses my equipment, I am checking the fuck out of it. ANYTHING out of place and I seek to end his legal career." Clearing his throat with a smile, Bobby says "You mean we are, should that happen. Aside from that, good plan baby." Bobby's at her hip when Tynie unloads her pocket onto the coffee table. He grabs up Tynie's kit and covers checking his wife's sugar levels. Discovering her diabetes won't be a bitch just yet, the kit's reloaded and set back down. "Meeting Liu was a surprise, Tao never told me he had a brother." Tynie tells him. "I bet he didn't know, something tells me Tao's family doesn't like him enough to be honest about that. We'll find out if I'm right another time my love." Bobby advises with a huge smile.

Snuggling up to him as they share the couch, Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest by the heartbeat while giggly sighs leave her lips. "I love you babe." Bobby whispers. "As I you sexy." Tynie fires back.

As it was a bit later in the day, many of those who were at Tao's relatively early decided to go back to bed. Everyone did one thing together though: keeping a phone nearby in case of an emergency. Bruno and Rose were still watching over Spring Breeze, who was sound asleep. Phil called Spring Breeze's phone to say he won't be off work for several more hours, Rose answering it to inform him that she's covered until he's home. Grateful for that, Phil hangs up. TreMarkis awoke and took care of Sasha who had followed him in waking. Being waited on hand and foot didn't appeal to Sasha, until TreMarkis said "Baby, you need to relax. I want to do this, it's alright." "Yes Dear." Sasha giggles, not arguing her man's point anymore.

Tynie and Bobby are also not back asleep, having elected to spend the day making up for lost romantic time. Tynie's showered in Bobby's chivalry, being charioted from the living room is part of that. The second they can, Tynie and Bobby share in seriously wild sex. Tynie's enthralled in the sheer power of Bobby's sexual prowess, trying her best to provide it to him exactly as she received. The couple's in the heated throes of this love expression for a great while, not caring about anything other than eventually obtaining communal satisfaction. Tynie and Bobby know just what to do in the name of reaching a much needed release together, fixating on that until it runs through them. Howls and grunts are all they can hear from each other, the fact remaining it's been days since they last got it on. Time passed ignored by this pair, until Bobby grunts "Must.. fight it.. gotta.. please.. my wife.." "Flood me hottie!" Tynie pleads through a moan. Shoving himself into her a few more times, Bobby does just that, instigating Tynie to orgasm around his erection violently. They cling to one another as this climax drones on, sharing in the scream of each other's names at the top of their separate lungs. Panting in time with each other at the end of their screams, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else at first. Laying Tynie by his side, Bobby purrs while looking his wife over with a huge smile "That was…" "Indescribable!" Tynie finishes, both slowing their breaths.

Thinking that their phones were left in the living room starts to worry Tynie a bit, Bobby catching that. "Umm honey.. you left them off the charger.. look." Bobby giggles, pointing to the devices. "Oh wow.. I did!" Tynie laughs, trying to stretch across Bobby to change that. "Unh Unh, you don't risk hurting my Queen that way." Bobby objects, taking care of Tynie's mistake from earlier. "Ohhh, my King's so sweet." Tynie purrs.

"Only for you honey." Bobby answers modestly. "Holy hell!" Tynie yelps, getting Bobby to jump a bit. "Before you worry, that was meant positively. I have the best life ever, an exquisite hubby who's a PHENOM and NOT just in bed, a wonderful family, and freedom.. again." Tynie elates. "Freedom, again.. how?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, freedom from those who were making me feel like I was losing the man who gave me it all. Also, a liberation from the bitch whose negligent handlings of our family's legal affairs damn near cost us all everything." Tynie relates. "That freedom and liberation covers everybody my sweet. Oh and what you said about me, reverse it." Bobby fires back, puffing his chest. "Honoredly.." Tynie says with a huge smile, laying her head against Bobby's chest.

The two fall asleep as they were in that short conversation, elated to be together and bathing in everything Tynie depicted had been given to them and their kin. As their phones charged, nothing came across any of the devices, a sign that their dealings with assholes is taking a day off.

Liu and Tao caught up as Little Man went back to bed, Tao learning just how little his own mother regarded him. Liu admitted a lot, adding his choice to become a lawyer got him excommunicated from their mother. Tao got wind that his own mama hated them both because their dad left her the day after Liu entered law school. Tao and Liu's mother loathed all men because of that, believing that males deserve evil emotions shot their way.

Tao wasn't surprised by any of it really, having lost all communication with his own mother years ago. Liu hated the fact that Tao was described as deceased by rather graphic means by their mother, every last one of them related in the two men's conversations. Little Man didn't even know he had an uncle that was blood until today, Liu feeling like shit for that. "Don't blame you man, I blame Mom. Little Man's Tariyu's nickname, Tynie gave it to him. She treats him like her own. Until you're fully trusted by everyone I cannot explain why Tynie doesn't have kids. She made that a condition of taking me on as a client, because people who got in with her played the trust Tynie gave to their advantage before we met." Tao explains. "Reasonable." Liu confirms, the two men talking for a couple more hours. Tao and Liu secure Tao's home before going back to bed, Liu doing his best to honor the wishes of his first list of clients ever.

The sign that Tynie and Bobby deemed was just for them in terms of phones going off actually covers everyone in their group for the time being, as nobody needs anything immediately. The main reason for that being basically all whom still matter to Tynie and Bobby were sleeping, with only a few exclusions. Sasha and Spring Breeze intermittently napped, Bruno and Rose took shifts watching Spring Breeze. The motive behind that was for Rose and Bruno to be able to get a little sleep. TreMarkis napped with his wife, praying the twins wouldn't fight and kick in the same place again today. Phil's shift ended after a few hours, just as he told Rose. Soon as Phil got home, he saw Bruno switching off with Rose to watch Spring Breeze. "You two go home, I got it from here." Phil whispers to Bruno. "Sure thing man." Bruno replies, carrying Rose to their new SUV.

Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's group is later at their own homes, either relaxing with movies on or totally asleep. The talisman tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder didn't twitch once, a sign that those above agreed with how Tynie read the turnout for today. Tynie wakes up from the shared nap with Bobby first, kissing his lips briefly before slinking away to get them something to eat. Bobby lays back and grabs the pillows Tynie slept on, taking in her scent. He nuzzles the pillows Tynie napped on until she gets back.

"Awww.." Tynie whispers, having seen that before totally leaving the master bedroom. She wasn't the only one who did that either, one person in each home pulled off a similar move. Those without loves and Nessa didn't either, because she knew that TreMarion didn't want love like that. Realistically, Nessa doesn't wish for that right now herself, her heart still shattered from what Charlie did. As for all the other single people, they want to heal their hearts before trying for love again as well.

In the homes with people awake, one person serving the other a meal in bed was taken by the couples as a romantic move. As for Nessa, TreMarion was served as an honor move. Those who are alone romantically ate as such, Treena hosting Jesia in her home. The ones who got served in bed are all insistent upon sharing the meal with their loves, or in Nessa's case companion's. Those served are also adamant about clearing from it once the meal's over. Nessa and those who are single were assured a meal, Jesia and Treena handling so themselves. Tremarion serves Nessa just as he got, showing her equality and respect.

In terms of Tynie's diabetes, Bobby checks it after they eat to discover that today she won't be battling her sugar levels. The kit is later repacked and laid aside as that couple goes about getting cleaned up together. The closer to everyone else's day is pretty much the same as Tynie and Bobby's, the only deviations being for those without romantic partners. Everyone whom has a love winds up cuddling in bed awaiting slumber while sharing in the power of their affections. Given the fact today started off early, slumber doesn't take too long in arriving for anyone, especially Liu. All the couples cover up and cuddle together, ending the day in an embrace that each party separately adores.

All those who matter to Tynie and Bobby pray silently that those watching from above keep their eyes open in case Liu fucks with them like the past two lawyers they had. Aside from that, all Tynie and Bobby's family and that couple can do is wait and see.

Today started out rather interestingly for all who matter to Tynie and Bobby. Tao even more so than the others, discovering that his mother is a deceptive, slanderous, man-hating psychobitch. Liu's ached for a relationship with Tao, so much being declared in those two men's conversations. Dayna's legal career is about to be history, and her name added to the roster of people Tynie and Bobby's family in New York have made felons. Liu seems decent to the rest of the group, although understandably a bit nervous given the fact he's a rookie in law practice. Tao's promise to watch Liu like a hawk is peace instigating to the family as a whole, all having learned that when Tao speaks, he means it. The only other thing on everyone's mind was another dose of truth from the mouths of babes, again coming from Little Man.

Hopefully when they get together again, there's no bullshit involved…


	76. 76

Title: Kicking Ass and Taking Names

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Liu wakes up at Tao's, going over the papers Dayna left behind while having coffee. Liu realizes after a while that Dayna's confession was entirely due to the paperwork being botched. Luckily for Tynie and her family, Liu excelled at the type of legal documentation that was present. Tao really didn't like the idea that his long-lost brother hasn't relaxed any more than what transpired yesterday. "Brother, there's a limit on the time I have for this. Dayna dawdled so much that I must file this by the end of the week." Liu rationalizes. "Very Well." Tao replies. As if on instinct, Tao calls Tynie to relay what Liu said.

Across town, Tynie hears the couple's shared phone going off, answering it after reaching across Bobby's chest. Tao telling her everything about the papers left by Dayna and what Liu was up to, Tynie fires back "You make damn sure that your brother paces himself and gets some sleep. Other than that, my offer stands. He knows the rules, and let everyone else know too." Tao agreeing, the two hang up. Leaning back to look her husband over, Tynie goes for a brief kiss. Bobby awakes and ups the ante on that affection, wanting only to shower his wife with love in that display. Time was ignored from the first moment Tynie was awake, Bobby following her in that.

Slowly splitting that off, Tynie gazes lovingly into Bobby's eyes before boasting "Liu's amazing. He's sweet enough to take away from his settling in time to cover us all. Dayna fucked the paperwork up thirty-two trillion ways from last Sunday, and Liu's refiling it. I got called by Tao, since Liu didn't have my number. Liu knows the rules to my offer and has confirmed his agreement. Tao said that Liu will pace himself and sleep. Aside from that, everyone is to take today to themselves unless we're called out or the shit hits the fan.. Liu's orders. I gotta admit, I actually feel comfortable saying that last part!"

As Tynie reaches to obtain her kit, the couple's phone goes off again. "Hey Ross, what's up man?" Tynie asks. "Is there any way you can come in later today for that paperwork from earlier this week?" Ross inquires. "Yeah man, is two this afternoon good with you?" Tynie wonders, that being set as the time for their meeting by Ross prior to Tynie hanging up. Bobby reaches around his wife as that call goes on, Tynie's levels checked only to uncover that he timed that perfectly. An epi-shot of insulin later, the kit's repacked as those two get out of bed.

Pocketing her kit and their phone, Bobby leaves the latter out just long enough to tell the others in a text that the couple's unavailable this afternoon due to a meeting. Everyone else agreeing to contact them ONLY in an emergency around that part of the day, their phone is finally stashed. Standing beside her man, Tynie wraps one arm to Bobby's hips. The next place she finds herself is in the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby saying "You relax my Queen." Kissing him briefly, Tynie answers "I will, only if you join me next time." "Sure thing.." Bobby giggles, seeing his wife disrobe while setting everything up. Kicking back as soon as she enters the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie starts nervously giggling. "I'm about to be in the Commissioner's office, for the first time ever. I don't want to sound all fangirly or like a fraudulent lawyer.. what the fuck am I gonna do?" She frets, the nervous giggles subsiding.

Unknown to Tynie, Bobby had heard her, walking into that room with a shit-eating grin on his face. Disrobing to join her, he relays "You forget, I'll be right at your hip. As for you sounding fangirly, I don't think that will happen. You're far from a fraud, baby. Please stop being so hard on yourself." He was right, but Tynie wonders "Just what were you doing while I was relaxing, I mean trying to, in here?" "Not telling you.." Bobby teases. From there, the couple washes down and dries off.

Kissing before separating to get dressed, Bobby and Tynie smile from ear-to-ear afterwards. That part of their preparations not taking long, the couple rejoins at the hip as Tynie's leather shoulderbag is loaded. Their phone and her kit are alongside Tynie's practice phone, Bobby explaining. "Yeah, Liu called on Tao's line. I gave him both numbers after learning that for once Dayna told the truth. Your clients are set."

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie shows her man gratitude for learning that, given the fact the bulk of her clients were elders. Tynie discovers her badgeholder and one of her firearms are also in that shoulderbag, since Bobby forgot to zip that up. Tynie's dressed to kill, Bobby finding himself unable to stop eyeing her over. Swiftly bringing his right hand to his lips, Bobby rids of the proof that Tynie's getup made his mouth water. "Aww.." Tynie purrs, leading her husband out of the master bedroom.

"I look slovenly compared to you babe." Bobby blurts, his wife stopping on a dime as the two enter the throughway of their home. Spinning on her toes, Tynie replies "Oh, gee.. my practice's head of security was on his day off when this meeting was set after having worked every day this week in that capacity. Aw damn, I asked the one in charge of keeping me safe while handling legal affairs to go casual." Bobby doesn't answer that right off, then Tynie inquires "You mean to tell me that my ever-brilliant detective hubby didn't see where I'm going with that?" "Ohh, I did.." Bobby replies, taking over leading the way across their house. Tynie's leather shoulderbag zipped up, Bobby reaches a hand behind them as they get to the front door. Going for her SUV keys, Bobby has a plotting smile on his lips.

Soon as they're outside, Bobby secures the home and guides Tynie to her ride. Hopping in together, Tynie's clueless as to what her man has up his sleeves. Giggling as he drove, Bobby nearly sold his own plan out. "Someone's happy.." Tynie laughs. "Ecstatic to be yours baby." Bobby replies, driving them away. "We haven't worn our bling in quite a while baby.." Tynie frets. "Aw damn.. hubby wants to surprise you." Bobby teases. Taking her straight to a custom jeweler that was new to the area, Bobby parks and showers Tynie with the best in his chivalry. "Yes baby, the other bling as you call it is safe. You just close your eyes and trust me." Bobby plots, Tynie giggling while she obeys.

The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has her seated away from him for a few moments. Calling the store owner over with the curl of his finger, Bobby says "You know what to do." The store owner nodding, Bobby goes back to his wife. "God, I hope you like this.." Bobby says nervously. "Oh honey, I will. Don't you worry. As for our other jewelry, I've been thinking. Maybe it's best we keep that stashed securely. We've been known to wear it when encountering assholes, and who knows if those fucks have connections that will cause us problems. They could see our other bling and try all kinds of shit." Tynie soothes. "True." Bobby yips him briefly, Tynie taunts "I'll be back.." Calling the wife of the jewelry owner over with a curl of her finger, Tynie whispers "Make your best ring for a guy, top of the line everything." The store owner's wife nodding, that plan is acted on in seconds.

The couple's shared phone goes off, Liu on the other end. Answering it, Tynie learns that her accounts were never frozen and Bobby's card was never cancelled. Liu's already on it, lathering Dayna in all kinds of new charges. Tynie adds that anything bearing Bobby's signature which Dayna had was signed under deceptive pretenses. Tynie also claims she said that given what everyone learned about Dayna,Oliver,"Kelli,"Gary, Lysa, and Charlie. Liu notes all of that, bragging "Good call!" Tynie modestly replying to that, the two lawyers hang up.

Strutting back to her man, Tynie's face is aglow while her jaw struggles to hold a broad smile. "Yeahh, I still got it." Tynie eludes. Sitting next to him, Bobby learns everything that Liu and Tynie discussed. "That was amazing!" Bobby gloats. "Thanks." Tynie chirps, the two waiting for their jewelry in silence after that.

Twenty minutes later, Tynie's greeted by the store owner's wife, Bobby getting pecked on the cheek as those two ladies walk away. Bobby doesn't have a shot to return the affection Tynie gave, the store owner pulling him aside. "God, I hope he likes this.." Tynie worries. Stashing their gifts for one another, Tynie and Bobby go to pay for this all, learning "Your family already covered it." Happily stunned, the couple leaves that store arm-in-arm. Tynie and Bobby go back to the house, Bobby saying as they drive in that direction "When we get back home, my baby's to totally relax." "Yes dear.." Tynie peeps.

Her SUV parked in next to no time after that, Tynie hops out to escort Bobby inside. "Just because I'm supposed to be relaxing doesn't mean I can't shower my baby in love." She relates, Bobby giggling. Their home entered in moments, Tynie's all giggles as Bobby shows her to the couch. Stretching across that furniture as best she could in present attire, Tynie moans out in relaxation until her feet hit the armrest. Standing beside her, Bobby pulls his wife's legs up slightly before taking off the heels and massaging Tynie's feet.

After that massage starts, Bobby only hears Tynie groan out in contentment. He looks her over again, muttering "Damn you look good!" Blushing, Tynie responds "Thanks." From inside Tynie's shoulderbag, their phone goes off, Bobby reaching down to answer it. Ross informs he may be late to meeting Tynie due to a meetup related to Charlie's retirement being revoked. Bobby agrees to that on her behalf, informing Ross that Liu's their new counsel right before being asked. Mentioning his intent to appear at the meeting with Tynie, Ross concurs with why prior to that being explained. Everything noted, the two men hang up. Laying that device down, Bobby says in a giddy voice "You stay here babe.." Giggling, Tynie nods as her man goes for another kiss.

Ducking away from her, Bobby fixes them both something to eat. Reaching into the shoulderbag, she debates whether or not to give Bobby his gift before meeting Ross. Thinking it over for a second, Tynie puts the phone back into the shoulderbag before closing that up. "By the way, Ross may be late meeting us. He has to meet with the Brass to end Charlie's retirement. Evidently the Commission found some things Charlie had been into which voided his getting that. Liu already knows, and everything we ever gave those who aren't a part of our lives now will be returned as liquidated back to cash to us inside a week. Ross got a call from Liu who discussed as much on our names, given the way things changed." Bobby relates, going towards his wife. "Fuckin A!" Tynie yelps, sitting up so they could eat side-by-side.

Everything set onto the coffee table, Bobby moves his wife's shoulderbag to down by their feet. "Oh, and the only business you handle today is the meeting with Ross." Bobby lets out. "Fair enough, Lord willing we don't encounter any assholes or emergencies. Everyone needs a break, even Liu." Tynie fires back. "That's true." Bobby yips, the two eating in silence from there. Unknown to Tynie, Bobby'd made her favorite cappuccino, the couple enjoying those just as the meal was had: in total quiet. Bobby leans in to peck his wife's cheek, saying in a deep tone "I didn't get to do this earlier." After that peck kiss is left to Tynie's cheek, Bobby again ducks off, this time to clear from everything.

In the back of his mind, Bobby felt like shit for "Looking slovenly" compared to his wife, going to change that after everything else is done as Tynie kicked back. "Honey.." Tynie wonders loudly, the section of their home going dead silent. Not knowing if something bad happened to Bobby, Tynie slinks off the couch and goes for their room. Bobby's broadly smiling as the outfit he was in is altered totally, Tynie about to be able to pet a baby-soft face as well. The gift he got for her stashed also, Bobby approaches his wife using a brooding strut. "Ohhh damn.." Tynie howls, checking Bobby out. "Thanks." Bobby chirps, blushing just as his wife is.

"The only bad part of today is, I have no damn clue where Ross's office is." Tynie worries. "I do, you don't worry about that." Bobby giggles. Knowing already why that was the case, given her love of Bobby from afar prior to their becoming one, Tynie doesn't push the issue. Reaching her right hand up to Bobby's chiseled cheeks, Tynie feels the softness of his skin while the touch sends electric surges through her being. Only a couple hours left before that meeting, and Tynie's trying not to be a ball of nerves. "Relax hottie.." Bobby says delicately as that much is caught, leading Tynie out of their room again.

In their absence, Liu called again. Calling him back as soon as they get to the living room, Tynie wonders just how often her lawyer's going to make their phone go off. The couple are told the others have plans which render them unavailable and those who are expecting are fine. Tynie also gets wind that Liu called to explain pretty much everything Dayna swore to doing not only didn't happen, but she was sent by those Tynie and Bobby got rid of to rob the remaining family members blind. "Run that fucked up shit past me again?" Tynie demands, Liu repeating himself.

Tynie tells Liu "Nail em! We're setting this phone to vibrate before meeting up with Ross, out of respect for him." Liu agreeing, the two hang up. "I'll be glad when those who fucked with us burn in hell!" Tynie howls. "You aren't alone." Bobby answers. Leaving it at that, the couple spends time cuddling as Bobby does what Tynie told Liu. Stashing the phone in the shoulderbag, Tynie and Bobby spend a short while cuddling.

An hour later, Bobby takes his wife by the hand and says "You won't be in those heels long." Tynie laughs as she goes to put the heels back on with the hand not in his. Soon as that's done, Bobby slides her shouiderbag into Tynie's lap. Slipping that to her arm, Tynie slinks off the couch with her hubby in tow. Thinking that the two will again leave the house arm-in arm, Tynie's in for a surprise. Bobby grabs her up against him, pulling her arm around his hip gently "Oohh baby, you know what that does to me.." Tynie slurs out, a hint of yearning in her voice.

Turning his head to look her in the eyes, Bobby vows softly "Later.." "Yeahh baby.." Tynie gloats, her man leading them again to her SUV. Everything about the way they depart is done at the same closeness as was shared in the living room, the only separation being so Bobby could lock the house. Escorting her into the SUV from there, Bobby knows the Commissioner's office is at least an hour away. Tynie settles against her seat, nervous yet elated to still be with the man of her dreams. Giving her something to stare at, Bobby struts over to the driver's side, instigating Tynie to howl like a wolf until he hops in and drives away.

Relaxing as best she could, Tynie blurts "I'm with the man of my dreams. Every day is heaven, even when we go through hell. I know I'm worshipped, but I kinda wonder if my Kahuno realizes the same thing is reversed. I realize this sounds rude, but I hope the meeting with Ross doesn't take all damn afternoon." "I know you worship me sweetheart. My heaven is with you, every day. As for the meeting with Ross, I don't think it will take all that long." Bobby absolves, doing his best to keep them safe.

Idiots and jerkoffs driving around them cause Bobby to say "I gotta protect my wife." "I gotta be ready to defend my hubby." Tynie shoots back, bracing herself for the worst. Never before has Tynie actually felt a surge of comfort at the sound of raging police sirens, Bobby sliding the SUV over as best he could. Apparently some of the jerkoffs and idiots had caused a wreck, those two being told of a detour to get them to Ross's office by an officer. The cop looks in and notices just who's in the SUV, hollering to his high-rank "IT'S HER!" Next thing Tynie knows, she and Bobby have a bit of a police escort the rest of the way to the Commissioner's office. "What the samhell?" Tynie poses, while Bobby's parking her SUV. Ross meets them at the SUV, Bobby rolling down his window. "Get her inside, I will explain everything. I've already called your lawyer." Ross orders, Bobby leaping to comply.

"I really don't like the vibe I just got." Tynie frets, Bobby hovering over her as two cops from CSU check their SUV with a high rank watching. Ross heard Tynie and says "I presume you already have an idea as to why I met you out here." "Bomb threat involving my car, someone's trying to have me killed otherwise, either that or somebody Bobby helped put away got paroled and now wants him dead." Tynie guesses. "Damn, she's good!" Ross yelps, Bobby keeping Tynie close as they enter the building.

"I'm not good man, we've had all kinds of shit hit us since getting together. I was literally guessing." Tynie relents. Ross fires back "You just hit all the nails on the head." Taking those two directly into his office, Ross has a detail posted outside the door. Tynie's lead to Ross's desk where a stack of papers awaits her signature. Ross admits "I'm glad you didn't come alone Tynie, what you guessed notwithstanding. I know of the "shit" you've had hit you two, word on that always made it back to me."

Signing those papers in a flurry, Tynie doesn't answer right off. Bobby tells Ross "She doesn't leave the house alone at all, given everything we've encountered." Pointing the end of her pen at Bobby, Tynie verifies "He ain't lyin. Oh, an what he said.. yeah.. reversed." Ross tells the two "I wish I could have been at your wedding and vow renewal, James never told me of either. As for Charlie, yeah.. the feds have him. By that I mean he will rot in prison penniless, which is why I called your lawyer." "Ross, you kick ass, you know that.. right?!" Tynie wonders. "He does now." Bobby laughs.

Looking at the retired Detective in his office, Ross swears "She's been good for you man. You look great." "Thanks." Bobby chirps. Tynie has just finished scrawling her name to those forms, arising to meet up with Ross. "Man, I don't typically shake hands with people that I've given trust to. Thing is, I don't want anyone misconstruing a hug to affect your career negatively." Tynie explains, the two shaking hands.

"I totally understand that. You two be safe and have a good day." Ross confirms, the CSU guys showing to those three. "Tynie, your SUV's clean." Bobby and Tynie learn as she hugs the CSU guy who said that. "She warned me that would happen!" Ross laughs. "I did." Tynie giggles. Ross says one more thing "Be good to and for her Bobby. She's a jem, I can already tell." "Oh he is.. and he will… trust me." Tynie gloats as the couple goes back for their SUV.

Ross declares as those two vanish from sight "Now to deal with the fucks that work here who called Tynie a trophy whore.." The detail cops hear that, yelping "OHH SHIT!" CSU and the detail cops leave, advising everyone in sight to start praying. The Commissioner's on a warpath, and anyone that becomes snared in this certain dragnet stands to lose everything before they know it.

Tynie overtakes the driver's side of her SUV, Bobby settling in the passenger's seat. "I think I impressed Ross, never expected to make the man laugh and blush though!" Tynie declares. "You did, especially the "trust me" line." Bobby brags back, the two headed for home. The jerkoffs and idiots are gone by this time, Tynie and Bobby's travel home being a peaceful one. He searches inside Tynie's shoulderbag, sensing she was worried about Sasha and Spring Breeze. Firing off a text to check on them, Bobby gets word back that everyone's alright, although busy for the rest of the day.

Settling the shoulderbag's contents as they were moments ago, Bobby closes that as Tynie gets them back to the house. The SUV parked, Bobby hops out to whisk her inside their home. Sliding Tynie's shoulderbag to her arm, Bobby then sweeps his wife off her feet. "That meeting went a hell of a lot better than I expected." Tynie confesses. "You over-thought it my love, that's all. Oh and you also blew the Commissioner's mind… trust me." Bobby chuckles. Setting Tynie down before opening the house, Bobby has a bit of a nervous look on his face. Going inside before him, Tynie waits until Bobby secures the home before so much as flinching. Bobby soon joins her inside, locking the house with his hands behind his back.

Going back for the couch, Tynie grabs Bobby up as close to her as she can. "Baby, you KNOW what that does to me.." Boby growls out in want. "Later sexy.." Tynie taunts as they plop on the couch together. Seeing his wife dressed like that has driven Bobby beyond insane with desire, so much being written in his eyes. Tynie's just as guilty on that, Bobby's attire committing the same thing to her. Setting her shoulderbag to the coffee table, Tynie slinks a hand in to retrieve Bobby's gift. The box for that laid in his lap, Tynie vows "We may not be perfect to each other always, yet I know we stand as perfect for each other. My heaven and safe haven is you and your love. My life is circled around loving you until time doesn't exist. Bobby Goren, I am proudly yours forever."

After saying that, Tynie pops the box open to unveil what she had made for Bobby. "It's hot.." He gasps, only to have Tynie slip the ring to his finger. Guiding her hand to his lap, Bobby reaches into his jacket pocket, revealing the box that holds Tynie's gift. Before she opens it, Bobby oaths "Tynie Goren, you are my heaven. My safe haven is you and your love. Time doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you to love. I am honored to be yours forever." The box opened and her ring slid to a finger, Tynie peeps "It's gorgeous.."

Halfway leaping onto him, Tynie tries nuzzling Bobby's shoulder as he goes in for a wild kiss. Her frame lifted onto his lap during the kiss, Tynie moans out as Bobby's power shows itself again. The fact remaining this couple chose to totally ignore time, the kiss dispels only due to lack of air in their lungs. "That kicked ass and took names!" They boast as one, giggling afterwards.

Tynie then attempts to stretch her hands down to take off her heels, Bobby telling her "No way baby..I got that." Taking that remark as an opportunity to wrap herself more so around him, Tynie basically wilts into Bobby with a huge smile on her face. "I don't know why you wear these things, all they do is hurt my beautiful." Bobby pines, throwing his wife's heels across the house. "I gotta look good for my man sometimes." Tynie mutters.

"You do look good to me.. all the time! There's no reason to put my Angel through pain for that. Every time a pair of heels hurts you, I'm getting rid of them. You know I don't like it when you're hurting." Bobby explains. "Someone's being protective and territorial. You know I love that!" Tynie purrs. Petting down her spine with his left hand, Bobby takes his right hand through Tynie's hair. "You're mine, and I'll always protect you." Bobby whispers. Leaning her head on the crest of Bobby's left shoulder, Tynie elaborates "You always look hot to me. You're mine, and however I can I will protect you." "Love you!" The two say at the same time, Bobby picking Tynie up off the couch.

Tynie can only hear Bobby swearing to love her as a constant, Tynie telling him the same right back. They'd deliberately left the shoulderbag and its contents in the living room, Tynie and Bobby wanting to make love without chance of being disturbed. Laying Tynie to her feet as they get to the master bedroom, Bobby witnesses her strut to the bed with a new switch to her hips.

Spinning around on the mattress so their eyes meet again, Tynie waves Bobby over. Practically racing to the bed's edge, Bobby stops just in time to watch his woman tantalize him while getting naked. Her efforts are far from in vain, Bobby's arousal being proudly evidenced in his pants. Tynie's totally nude kneeling before him on the mattress with a slight gap between her legs, ordering in a seductive voice "Get naked.." Bobby's suit is perpetually destroyed from his body, Tynie's last words being granted as fast as he could manage.

Delicately pushing her back a bit, Bobby starts kissing all over Tynie's bust, leaving baby-sized hickeys everywhere his lips leave. Tynie's legs flatten as that transpires, her essence opened to him while Bobby taunted her as the kissy trail is kept on. Antagonizing him with her moans, Bobby soon rams his erection all the way into Tynie. He damn near leaps into her with every thrust, Tynie's legs being held by his hands as this romp is in Bobby's control. Howling and groaning throughout, Tynie loves every millisecond of this sex. Before she even realizes it, Bobby's changed up the position for their lovemaking, Tynie being on top. Bobby's erection throbbing inside her, Tynie slides all the way up the shaft to the head just to slam herself onto it all the way repeatedly. Moans and growls leaving his lips serve as Tynie's goading on, her desire to blow his mind intensifying with each one heard.

Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes after some time and mouths "Doggie me.." Sliding off of Bobby just long enough to get that sexual position, Tynie's hips are split as wide as they'll go by him. Taking one hip into each hand, Bobby rams Tynie with his worsening hard-on. "Harder baby.. harder!" Tynie chants twice, wantingly. Bobby grants her wishes without a word, taking Tynie with all the power he can muster. They go on like this until Tynie and Bobby hit climax at the same time. Shouting one another's names at the heavens while they came, this expression of love ends with Tynie and Bobby feeling beyond euphoric.

Ever the gentleman, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie laying her back against the mattress. Snuggling after having gotten buck wild, the couple says at the same time "You blew my mind baby.." A brief kiss shared and the couple lies back until this climax is totally ridden out.

Across town, Tao and Little Man were relaxing at their house, Liu having changed up how the family communicates. He did that ultimately for their safety and privacy protections since everyone uses cellphones, the others agreeing to it while Tynie and Bobby were intimately distracted. TreMarion assured Liu that "Bobby and Babygirl.. Tynie.. will agree to this. Hell, they'll love you for it!" Everyone else had their own agendas for today, Liu having advised those changes while on a break from the refiling of red tape for the family that Dayna fucked up.

Tynie had fallen asleep in Bobby's arms, him aligning her to the bed on the pillows she wasn't using to go get the shoulderbag. Slipping her new ring into the jewelry box with his, Bobby gets some pants on before retrieving that item. Hovering over Tynie, Bobby pecks her lips and whispers a vow "I'll be right back." Upon getting the shoulderbag, Bobby takes out their phone and learns of Liu's advised changes to their communication. Telling Liu in a text that TreMarion spoke the truth on their names, Bobby slips the phone back to the shoulderbag temporarily.

Heading back for his wife, Bobby unloads the shoulderbag onto his endtable, Tynie's practice phone and their shared one set to charging. Again lying beside her, Bobby's soon wrapped in Tynie's arms with her right leg across his hips. "Hmm.. MINE!" Tynie boasts in her sleep. Enveloping Tynie in his arms, Bobby gloats delicately "MINE!" Falling asleep after Tynie, Bobby feels her reach back to give him pillows. "You know the deal.. my King does not risk being hurt just to snuggle me." Tynie chides, still sleeping. Giggling softly in his own slumber, Bobby says "I do know that deal and it covers you too."He then slides a hand away from Tynie's shoulders just long enough to pull her leg off his hips, using that to show her that what he said while asleep was meant.

About an hour later, the couple wakes up and Bobby has a look of "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you" on his face. "What's up sexy?" Tynie wonders. "Earlier I got a call from Liu. Apparently, he and Little Man had a talk. Liu told everyone that since he's busy catching up on what Dayna didn't do, that there are going to be a few changes. Liu knows we all use cellphones and he doesn't want to risk our privacies being violated by some asshole whom may be linked to Dayna that we don't presently know of. Basically, no news is good news, and we are to discuss everything else face-to-face in private. Little Man confessed to Liu about worrying over everyone, saying in that admission that you're just as bad as he is on that." Bobby lets out.

"Liu's a fuckin' genius! I would have never thought of that! Oh hell yeah I'm cool with it, and I hope the others are too!" Tynie celebrates, Bobby interjecting "I kinda figured as much, Oh, and they are.. now come here you.." Giggling a bit, Tynie meets up with her hubby for a kiss. Everything that she just learned is slowly sinking in, Tynie discovering that Liu genuinely is a "Fucking genius." The kiss has a different aura about it, not just of love, but of a new type of peace. Tynie and Bobby both feel that, waiting to admit as much until the kiss is ended. That delay really isn't long, again the pair finding themselves out of breath. "Did you feel…" Bobby wonders, trailing off. "A new peace around us, based on Liu's orders? Yeah. I thought I was the only one.." Tynie laughs.

Shaking his head with a broad smile, Bobby tells her that notion was off. Tynie realizes "You know what I think would go great with Liu's orders? A family code. I mean we all use cellphones and that way the only ones who know what's going on are those whom need to." Reaching his left hand back, Bobby gives Tynie one of their phones, in essence advising silently for her to discuss that with Liu. Calling their new lawyer, Tynie relates that realization and Liu chirps "Good call!" "Now dude, you come up with the code and send a text saying we need to meet up. DO NOT send the actual code in a text, trust me. Beyond that, we are all to go about our day as it rolls on. We are to occasionally get together so Tariyu doesn't think he was bailed on. In the event of an emergency, I will cover ALL traffic tickets and shit. Finish the paperwork before you do that and go from there." Tynie orders. Liu's answer "You got it."

After hanging up, Tynie sets that phone to charge and brags "Liu kicks ass and takes names!" Bobby laughs "Just like someone else I know.." Tynie blushes at that, slipping out of bed with Bobby behind her. "I'm not as ripped as you claim. It's been awhile since I worked out." Bobby mutters. "Hey now, we have that all planned out. As for you being ripped and sexy, that's how I see you. Bobby that hurt!" Tynie eeks out. "Sorry baby, you're right." Bobby replies lowly. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie lets out "Besides, if you weren't ripped, just how could I have been rocked like that earlier?" "Baby.." Bobby squeals, embarrassed. She was right on that one, and he knew it. Sharing a peck kiss to the lips, Tynie plans "I know a certain hunk who hasn't spent time with me in the Jacuzzi lately.." "As I do a certain stunner.." Bobby fires back, the two getting ready to enjoy what they just planned.

The others who matter to Tynie and Bobby get wind of her idea with the family code, all of them accepting it. TreMarion actually tells Liu "the Little Shit read all our minds!" Sasha worries that this means she won't have anyone there when the twins are born, Liu correcting "That's classified as an emergency, Tynie insists on covering all traffic tickets. She said you knew what that means." Spring Breeze had the same concern, Liu repeating himself. Phil's astonished at Tynie's offer, adding "Tynie's not the only one to handle those. She said she was, but I'm overruling her by saying add me to that list." Treena and Jesia are shocked, both telling Liu "Little Shit's done enough, if she covers our tickets it's a LOAN. Same with Phil, because to us that's most fair."

Treena has one worry though, unrelated to the pregnant ladies "Liu, my doctor's about to drop me and Nessa from counseling. Dayna said she had it covered…" Liu fires back "I'm on that right now. You go about your day and ignore anything the doctor sends you until I am done. If he does drop you two.. CALL ME." Treena's reply "Consider it done!"

Nessa tells the others "I agree with Tynie on getting together. Thing is, it shouldn't always be at her place. We have homes too, and they've hosted enough. Call me crazy, but that's not fair to Tynie at all for us to always be at her house when we have our own." Liu interrupts "That's not crazy. In fact it's a great idea. We work on a schedule of meetups later. I'll be in touch to do that Nessa, Tynie and Bobby have done enough. Phil, you've been added to the cover tickets list, and everything else you all have told me will be handled just as soon as I can. We discuss the family code at our next meetup, not over the phone. You know what to do guys, enjoy your day as best you can." Phil fires off a text to Treena, saying "If you consider that a Loan with me, it's fine. However, I don't think Tynie's going to be alright with that." Treena relays "Dude, should she cover my traffic tickets in an emergency I'll just put in a donation to the Project for the same amount with her name in the memo line of the check with "In honor to" before it." Phil replies "Good plan!" Treena's answer "Yeah, it just came to me." Nessa, TreMarion and all the others obey Liu's orders after that conversation, discovering in those mandates just what Tynie has already: Liu kicks ass and takes names.

Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to those conversations happening, having taken Liu's orders about "no news being good news" to heart. They've been relaxing in the Jacuzzi together, Tynie in a rather skimpy bikini and Bobby in the Speedo. "One question: How could you think for a second that I don't find you mouth-wateringly sexy?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, we haven't used the weight room in a while." Bobby answers. "We've had a crazy week, and I believe that's why you may have forgotten our deal on that. You and I weren't going to work out in that room until closer to the consultancy. Trust what I call you baby, please." Tynie relates. "I will my love." Bobby swears, the two eventually leaving the Jacuzzi.

"About the consultancy love, I'm worried. I want to give those cadets some real-world potential circumstances in the class we do, but I don't wish to piss off the Commissioner or the Brass." Tynie frets as they go back for their room. "You won't piss anyone off doing that,beautiful. Matter of fact, I think they expect as much when we do the classes, especially since I'm retired from the Force." Bobby soothes, taking his wife by the arm. The Academy work is less than a month away, Tynie at last feeling relaxed enough to relate her worries about the consultancy.

"I say we start working out in a week for the consultancy, that way we aren't trying to crunch too much into our days before then." Bobby plans. "Ooohh, good one." Tynie slurs, totally concurring with his idea. Making it back to their room, Tynie and Bobby kiss briefly before getting dressed. Tynie's talisman tattoo hadn't flinched once, the couple taking that as a backing of their notions on Liu. From above, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby got a similar peace rush that those two enjoyed. Everyone in the New York side of their family believes that peace was a way for them to learn that their heavenly observers are still there and happen to be elated with the new addition.

From the moment they met back up after separating to get dressed, Tynie and Bobby share the rest of the day side-by-side. Occasional love displays shared, they take turns serving each other meals and cleaning up. By the grace of God, Tynie's diabetes isn't acting up when she checks it one last time, the kit being treated same as always when she was done. Their time in the Jacuzzi concluded, Bobby insisted upon keeping their shared phone on him. In his own way, that insistence was in the name of Tynie relaxing. Tynie planned in the back of her mind to repay the favor, sometime. Bobby had no idea of that plan, yet, which is just how Tynie wants it.

Liu discovers that Tynie and Bobby have people that were made family in Hawaii, adding them to his client list. Explaining everything that's gone down this past week to those individuals, Liu's repeatedly told "Man, you kick ass and take names. We wish to keep in touch with Tynie, Bobby and the others. However, we will only do that as you see fit because you're in charge of their legal handlings." Liu tells them "You keep in touch with them however you wish, just please know that there will be times when replying to your texts or other communications won't be immediate. Tynie and Bobby have it set so that everyone relaxes for some part of the day. After certain hours, communications received are deemed emergencies." The Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's family is very receptive to that, answering "That sounds fine with us man. Don't treat their trust like the past two lawyers they've had and we're good." Liu finalizes "I won't. I have far too much respect to do that to anyone, much less you all."

By this time, Tynie and Bobby have gone back to the master bedroom. They'd decided to cuddle in bed for a while, enjoying time alone together. The couple gets wind of those conversations when Harlei calls them, Bobby answering the phone. Catching up with him on the behalf of Allyn, Anjea, Elya and T, Bobby adds "Liu's a genius!" Tynie gets a shot to catch up, taking it the moment Bobby pulls the phone from his ear. "Love you guys, and we're sorry for not communicating sooner. Our lawyer, Liu, has come across some bullshit moves made on our names by Steve and Dayna. I'd missed you all, but until now haven't had the chance to talk to you." Tynie declares. "Your lawyer, Liu, told us everything that's happened. In fact, he's how we got this number, and the new ones that all the others have. We all warned him not to pull the same shit you just got out of. Sounds like he's a really honorable guy, because Liu said he has too much respect to do that to anyone." Harlei relays.

"Yeah, Liu comes from a line of respectable guys. Tao's his brother, and I've always been treated like royalty by Tao, so.." Tynie trails off. "That would explain the fear of God Liu had in his voice whenever your name was mentioned!" Elya laughs. Tynie queries "Really?" "Yeah, every time your name was dropped, Liu was a nervous wreck. Poor kid." Anjea fires back. "Well, at least he has respect. These days that isn't seen very often." Tynie answers. "Tynie, if my admission hurt you and Bobby, I'm sorry." T apologizes, Harlei, Anjea, Allyn, and Elya stunned in the background. "T, it's cool. We're family now, ok?" Tynie absolves, T agreeing.

Allyn feels like shit for what his cousin Steve did to Tynie,Bobby and the others, mentioning "I don't know if you'll accept my apology. I never knew Steve was like that. Tynie and Bobby, Elya and I love you all.." "Allyn, dude, you don't apologize for Steve. We're cool, relax. We love you too." Tynie responds. Concurring with that gratefully, the Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's famiy swears to keeping in better touch. Tynie tells them to call the others, but take a day at a time doing that, since there are now two pregnant ladies in the family.

Giving Harlei the amended list of New York relatives, Tynie orders the Hawaiian side to their family never contact the ones not on that list again. Harlei relates Tynie's orders, the list of names shared around to all the others at his place. One-by-one, the Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's family starts removing the names and numbers of those who are no longer deemed kin. Anjea bellows "We are obeying your wishes, Tynie. The sounds you're hearing are our phones deleting their contact information. We won't have anything to do with people whose names do not show on this list. I am speaking for the others on this. One voice for many, since we all agree." Tynie answers "Awesome!"

T yells "Tynie, I'm sorry about Tall Joe. He's not the same man I once knew.. FORGIVE ME!" "I already have brother.. we all have. Don't you worry. You can't control other people's actions, man. The fact that you even apologized for him speaks to your ethics and maturity. Bobby and the others are with me on this.. trust that." Tynie resolves. Bobby hollers "She ain't lyin!" With that, everyone says their farewells sending love and hangs up.

Sliding their phone back to the charger, Tynie shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow.. today's been.."She peeps, Bobby cutting her off "A well-deserved good one actually." Nodding while a glow paints itself across her face, Tynie smiles, saying "Baby, I just hope that when Liu said he has too much respect to pull bullshit on us all.." Bobby interrupts "Don't you worry, something tells me Tao won't let him fuck us over. You saw how Liu had a fearful look whenever Tao spoke.. right?" "Yes." Tynie chirps. "Alright then, there's no reason to worry my love." Bobby confirms.

A purring sigh leaves Tynie's lips as she goes to be closer to Bobby, nothing else said. He reaches back to cover them both, as Tynie slips her right arm behind them just long enough to arrange the pillows. Once more, Bobby's most recent words were accurate, and Tynie loved the fact he was so gentle about it. In their own rights, everyone whom matters to Tynie and Bobby had a damn good day themselves. The peace that this couple felt extended to all whom have slices of their hearts, every person closing out today in their own means. The moment after Tynie and Bobby are covered with each one laying their head to the pillows, a kiss is shared, this one being slow and romantic. Liu's been the family's lawyer for less than two days, and already he's earning the respect of all whom are loved by Tynie and Bobby. He honors Tynie's request for relaxation and pacing the process of handling the family's legal issues, going to bed shortly after communicating with Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian relatives.

As for the heavenly observers, they're just as appeased as everyone else is with Liu. The peace everyone feels tonight is just as Bobby described it to Tynie "Well-deserved."

Now for the family to witness more of Liu's kicking ass and taking names…


	77. 77

Title: You've Bettered My Life

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next day Liu finds himself swimming in paperwork. Half of what Dayna fucked up has to be totally redone, giving him a lot to manage in one day. Time's ticking in terms of the limitation statute, and Liu worries about waking Tynie at an indecent hour. Resolving to call her later, Liu goes back to the red tape before him. On the other side of town, Tynie and Bobby awaken together, sharing in the first kiss of the day. The peace from last night remained, alongside a curiosity within Tynie. Figuring it best to wait for a while, Tynie's mind goes elatedly blank as Bobby gives her romances. Soon as Bobby and Tynie's kiss is disbanded due to a lack of air in their lungs, Tynie gives him a giggly smile.

Returning that expression in kind, Bobby whisks his wife off the bed. As he leans back to pocket their phone and her kit, Tynie's eyes trail over Bobby rather slowly. Her arm outstretched for him, Bobby snares his wife closer, the two leaving their room hip-to-hip from there. Guiding his wife to the kitchen bar, Bobby lays their phone and her kit down. Tynie sits back and witnesses him crafting their meal and making them both coffee. With Bobby's back turned to her, Tynie fires off a text to Liu asking when he needs to use her fax machine. Replying with preferably today, she agrees to that with an idea to do so in the afternoon before again setting the device down.

"Damn Liu's good! He is at the point where a few faxes and a good chunk of what Dayna didn't do is handled. Perfectly timed I might add, given the statute of limitations on some of that shit!" Tynie brags. "So, when's he coming over to do that?" Bobby poses, bringing her coffee. "This afternoon actually. He was worried about it being too early to arrange that for any other time." Tynie informs, getting up to retrieve his. "At least he's respectful in that way." Bobby says. "Seriously. Oh and baby, I'm thinkin that maybe after a while we should all band together and get Liu his own office… as in fully furnished." Tynie relents. "And how do you know that's not already in the works?" Bobby teases. "No way!" Tynie gasps. "Wait and see.. that's all I'm saying." Bobby taunts back. "You little shit!" Tynie giggles. "No babe. Little Shit is you." Bobby snarks back.

The couple's coffees are set aside just long enough for the meal to finish cooking, Tynie bringing that over to the kitchen bar. Eating in a happy silence with breaks to enjoy their coffees, Tynie and Bobby share broad smiles until the meal is over with. Bobby clears from it all as Tynie discovers a new strut in his walk away from her. Loving that display as well as silently plotting to return it to Bobby another time, Tynie sighs out.

Checking her levels, Tynie learns her diabetes will be an unrelenting bitch. Once again using the level corrector, Tynie wonders if Dayna spoke the truth about the insulin distributor. Right as the kit's repacked and laid aside, Liu calls. Tynie answering it as Bobby sits at her hip, Liu informs that Dayna now has a "Two truth" streak so far. Tynie says that Liu can come over whenever to use her fax machine, only to be told that he won't for at least two more hours. Agreeing to that, the two hang up.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie chirps. "I wouldn't know the first thing on how to pull that off!" Bobby chuckles. "Honey! That wasn't meant literally! Dayna actually told the truth about the doctor for the insulin distributor's office. Liu says it'll be another week before I can get that damn thing." Tynie laughs back. Their phone goes off one more time, Bobby answering it as they stop laughing. Treena tells them that the others are again booked solid. Sasha and Spring Breeze have medical appointments, and everyone else has things to be done for their homes. Treena gets word that Bobby and Tynie are pretty well booked today too, agreeing to keep each other posted as the phone is again set aside. Given the fact the family code is not in effect yet, that conversation is compliant with Liu's orders.

Tynie sits back as Bobby handles that, checking him out with a purring sigh leaving her lips. Reaching his right arm around her, Bobby sees a blush gracing Tynie's cheeks. Silently re-iterating the eye over, Bobby's face soon has the same thing across it: a deep blush. "Sasha and Spring Breeze are alright. Treena's going with Spring Breeze to the doctor since Phil's gotta work. As for Rose, Jesia, and everyone else, they're all busy today. Since we've all had a crazy week, they've got to get things done around their houses." Bobby tells her. "Sweet, and I presume we'll get word when we're meant to." Tynie resolves, Bobby nodding. "Oh and honey, Liu's gonna be here in two hours. The sooner he gets that shit faxed the better really." Tynie mentions. "That's true." Bobby replies, taking Tynie by the hand and heading for the couch.

Settling on that furniture side-by-side, Tynie has something on her mind. "Honey, I don't mean to be rude to Liu. Thing is, I'm not comfortable with another lawyer having a key to our home given what we've been through. I'd rather the emergency key be given to Phil or Daddy. Liu already knows I want to be home when he comes by to use my office, so I hope this doesn't piss him off." Tynie explains. "I'm glad you said that, because I was starting to think the same thing. As for pissing Liu off, I don't think this will." Bobby relays. The pair has roughly two hours alone, the bulk of that time spent sharing love and cuddling.

Liu's an on-time sort, Tynie learning as much when there's a knock on the door after the two hours end. Tao gave him the spare copy of Tynie's SUV keys, which had a key to the home on the ring. Welcoming Liu inside, Tynie locks up and pockets the keyring before Bobby declares "The spare key to this house goes to either Phil or TreMarion. Nothing against you Liu, but we've been done badly by the past two lawyers who had access to this place." "Fair enough." Liu accepts, Tynie adding in "I'll take him to my office. Babe, you check to make sure NOTHING'S missing from our home. The way you told Liu of our decision made me think of that. Liu, when you're done with my fax machine, order the others to do the same at their homes.. trust me." "Oooohh. Didn't think of that.. good idea!" Liu yelps, Tynie and Bobby making good on her plan. Liu does one better than what Tynie mentioned, firing off a text ordering those checks while being lead to her office.

Taking his briefcase, Tynie unloads the papers onto her desk. Seeing what she didn't think was necessary paperwork-wise, Tynie vows "Dude, half this shit is potential evidence. Come take a second look, you'll see what I mean." Liu complies, and as the two lawyers meet up, Tynie shows him what she senses was unneeded red tape. "Go ahead and check that out on my laptop man, just don't fuck with my settings." Tynie orders, Liu again obeying.

Fifteen minutes later, Liu yips "Holy Hell, you were right!" "Simple solution man, we take the unneeded papers and file them away as evidence here. When you are fully ready to nail Dayna for the felonies, call me and we can set up a time for you to come get them." Tynie plots vindictively. Liu nods, seeing Tynie do just as she said. Those filed away, Liu discovers that his stack of "to be faxed" papers is cut down significantly. "You're new to law practice and I understand that. I know you won't always win in court, but give us your best. Do that and I will back you whenever I can." Tynie offers. "Deal." Liu confirms. The fax machine is used for about another forty-five minutes, Liu discovering that Tynie's notion about the papers was right on the money. Tynie's laptop is shut down after Liu's through using it and the fax machine, him doing so before they converse again.

"I owe you for this." Liu worries. "Nah man, we already have that covered. The offer I made, goes for everyone. Trust me on that." Tynie corrects. Liu's phone goes off with a mass-text from the others saying that their homes weren't missing anything. Everyone being grateful for his orders on that, Liu replies "It was Little Shit's idea." Laughing as they wished him a good day in a reply, Liu concurring to that, his phone gets pocketed. Liu says "You're right, they do back your word." "Told ya.. now relax a bit sweetie. You've worked hard enough for a couple days, honestly. The only times you are to rush are when there's an emergency or the limitations statute is approaching. You just fired off a shit ton of faxes man, and as soon as we get confirmation of those, you're good." Tynie absolves.

Noting that, Liu soon sees Tynie's fax machine's inbound tray is covered in confirmations. Taking them to her, Liu wonders "Where do you.." Handing him a manila folder, Tynie plots "You relax from this moment on. We keep these here, and you know for how long." Securing those two folders away, Tynie walks Liu out of her office. Locking that door behind them, Tynie worries about Bobby for a second. Liu gloats "The law school professors spoke the truth on your name.. you're a genius." "Eh, I try." Tynie answers. Liu is then guided to the front door, as Bobby says "You've done enough for us for now man. Go relax!" "Will do!" Liu replies, leaving immediately after.

Tynie secures the home behind him, Bobby strutting right up to her hip. "We didn't lose anything.." He brags in her ear. "Good. I felt bad for Liu though. Fuckin' Dayna had him thinkin that he'd be filing red tape until the end of time! Turns out, he only needed a THIRD of the papers she left. Legal practice speaking, I think Liu and I make a good team." Tynie replies. "Run that by me again?" Bobby wonders. Tynie does, and this time adds that it was her whom caught which papers weren't really needed in Liu's stack of forms.

They go for the couch hip-to-hip, Tynie leaning against Bobby as best she can. "You're the ONLY man who gets my love." Tynie boasts. "As you are the only woman to get mine." Bobby whispers back. Thinking back to what Tynie said regarding she and Liu being legal partners, Bobby waits until they're on the couch before saying anything about it. "Honey, I think we should give Liu a little more time before you go into being his legal partner." Bobby relays. "I planned on that, sexy. What I meant about Liu and I making a great legal team was: He's newer to the practice of law than I am and I may be able to help him a bit. He doesn't even have his own office yet, so I wasn't meaning legal partnership. I was meaning more like a colleague backing him up." Tynie elaborates.

Bobby goes for a facepalm after hearing that, Tynie stopping him "Unh Unh, these masterful hands don't batter my hottie. I wasn't clear as I should have been." Kissing the back of his hand, Tynie purrs "Oh, and by the way.. thank you gorgeous for everything." Her hand taken up to Bobby's lips, he kisses it just as his was, answering "Thank you also my beautiful." "You amaze me." Tynie brags, Bobby saying it back to her. "The way everything's turning out calls for a party!" Tynie yelps. "Oh, about that.. you and I aren't to plan or host it." Bobby tells her. "Wait.. how'd you find THAT out?!" Tynie wonders. "I had the phone on me when you and Liu were handling the legal papers in your office. Yeahh.. Jesia told me. Oh, by the way Sasha and Spring Breeze are home from the doctor and relaxing. Everyone else is alright." Bobby admits. "Damn you're good!" Tynie gloats. "I'm just as good as you on getting things done." Bobby answers. Tynie giggles at that, realizing he was right.

"So my King.. what all did you wish to do today?" Tynie inquires. "Spend time with my Queen, who doesn't need to worry about planning anything." Bobby replies with a shit-eating grin. Nestling her head upon the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie's all smiles. Adjusting the snuggle so that they both are laid back, Bobby relaxes just as he sought out from his wife. "I love being in your arms." Tynie purrs. "I love holding you." Bobby fires back. Bobby's body heat against her back soothes Tynie, whom moans out similarly to when they make love. "You alright honey?" Bobby worries. "Ohh yeahh, this feels so damn good!" Tynie whispers. "I'll always strive to make you feel good sexy." Bobby vows. "As I will you.." Tynie swears back softly.

Treena and the others had a lot to do around their homes, Sasha and Spring Breeze napped after returning home from the doctor's office. Phil was called by Treena when she took Spring Breeze to her appointment, only to be told that there's going to be a prescription waiting for Phil to pick up on his way home. "Man, I don't feel right getting that. I know you trust me, but medical stuff in my eyes is a private matter. I'm taking Spring Breeze to appointments so that you don't have to worry about not getting time off for them. I hope you understand." Treena relayed. "That's alright with me, and thanks." Phil confirmed.

Jesia had gotten a lot done around Treena's, after telling Liu that she did not wish to be anywhere near Gary's land. Liu was also ordered to liquidate anything in Gary's name and send all the proceeds straight back to Tynie. Surprised by those orders, Liu asks Jesia why. Getting word that Tynie made a lot of what Gary had possible, Liu decides to split the difference. Jesia's told "Little Shit would want you to have a decent sized nest egg to live on. Hell, I know my ass would be in a sling forever if I didn't do it like this."Jesia agrees, realizing Liu was right.

TreMarion had Bruno help him with rearranging his home, given the fact that Lysa knew the original layout. Rose handled everything she could in her home, figuring that Bruno deserved to relax when he returned. Tao and Little Man took today off from the restaurant as well, Tao contemplating retirement. Liu advises Tao to go ahead and retire, since he'd been in the restaurant business for many years. Tao decides to wait until the family meets up to declare that, Little Man wonders how they'll survive without "Aunt Tynie paying for it."

Liu calls Tynie and asks the very question which left Tariyu's lips, Bobby answering the phone. "Simple, take half of the liquidation proceeds from Gary's property and set Tao up with a retirement package. Jesia wouldn't want all of it anyways. Out of some of the liquidation proceeds, set up a trust for you to live on too." Bobby plots. Liu replies "You got it." After that is arranged, the two hang up. "That was brilliant!" Tynie boasts. "Thanks baby.." Bobby replies in a giddy voice.

"Is it just me or is everyone else also feeling that finally we can go about our lives without worrying about people fucking with us?" Tynie wonders. "I don't think it's just you." Bobby elates. "It's about time that we felt this way! After all, everyone's been through hell lately, and we all deserve this!" Tynie declares. "My woman, the mind reader." Bobby responds. Tynie busts up laughing at that, Bobby following her.

Their laughter is cut short by the phone going off, Tynie answering it this time. Liu informs Tynie of everything he got done after leaving her office. Tynie's then told that Dayna and Steve actually spoke the truth about the banquet halls and Tao's caterers having secured employment. Tynie tells Liu to go ahead and do as Bobby ordered for Tao, adding that the restaurant be sold and the profits of that added to the retirement package for Tao. Liu agrees to the orders and announces he's taking the rest of the day off prior to that call ending.

"Well I'll be damned. Dayna and Steve spoke the truth on the banquet halls and the caterers having work there. I know you heard the rest, but I just was shocked that Dayna and Steve didn't entirely lie. Oh, and in terms of the banquet hall here in New York.. yeahh. The Project uses it for their celebrations too. The Bar Association insisted on that when Liu spoke to Henry today, that conversation originally surrounding Steve and Dayna's bullshit. Liu's gotten a whole lot done in one day, I'll tell ya that much! Anyway, the caterers are pretty well secured in their jobs now, the way the banquet hall's being booked. The Project having celebrations meant that when one of my fellow lawyers needs a place for a party, they have access to the banquet hall as long as they work with the Project. Oh, and as of right now, Liu's off-duty for the day." Tynie elaborates. "Damn!" Bobby chirps. "I know! It's like everything's falling back into place!" Tynie celebrates. "As it should be my love." Bobby purrs, taking their phone out of Tynie's hand. The phone laid down once more, Tynie's hand is taken into Bobby's as they go back to cuddling.

What Tynie didn't know is, Liu had something ordered for her as a gratitude gift. One more text comes across the couple's shared phone, Bobby answering it. Liu orders "Be ready to answer the door in an hour. Don't let Tynie, nor do you waste time answering this text. We'll be in touch." Tynie's eyes were closed as she basked in the power of Bobby's hold upon her, giving him just enough time to set the phone back down. "We may have just welcomed in another sneak!" Bobby eludes. "I wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie giggles back.

Knowing everyone else was alright made Tynie's relaxation run deeper, Bobby getting wind of as much by the elated sighs leaving her lips. "That's what I've missed hearing, my woman totally happy." Bobby whispers. "What about my man's happiness?" Tynie worries. Bobby sighs out happily before answering "I am happy, especially now that we both can fully relax." Melting into him, Tynie goes ecstatically silent for a moment, Bobby holding her close. *How am I going to obey Liu's orders without disturbing my baby's comfort?* Bobby thinks to himself. "Honey, if there's ever a reason that our cuddle has to be broken off, we can just go back to it later.." Tynie says in a hyper-giddy voice. "How do you do that?!" Bobby wonders. "We have that deep a sync baby, at least I think we do." Tynie retorts. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby corrects "I know we do. Your doing that just stuns me." "You stun me constantly.." Tynie confesses.

Bobby blushes again, this time in a shade deeper than a blood diamond. Tynie's right arm reaches out of the cuddle to reset Bobby's neck so it isn't in that leaned pose for too long, her hand trailing down his cheek as she returns that arm to the hold they share. "Very slick.." Bobby gloats, noting silently to try that move on her sometime. "Only for you.." Tynie swears delicately. "My Queen, kick back and relax. You're taking the rest of the day off from answering the phone too." Bobby requests, pecking Tynie's cheek with a kiss. "Yes my King." Tynie chirps, arising just long enough for her man to get off the couch. "MM!MM! MM! That ass is fine!" Tynie howls, seeing Bobby bend over to pocket their shared phone. Swatting him gently, Tynie completes the hit-on move as Bobby goes for the door. *I'll get her back for that!*Bobby thinks to himself, softly laughing. Keith on the other side hands Bobby their meal, with a floral guy behind him. Those deliveries in Bobby's hands, the front door is kicked shut. Tynie sits up as he returns, their meal and the flowers laid onto the coffee table. Standing up to fully check everything out, Tynie finds herself getting swatted on the ass and hearing Bobby growl "MM! MM! MM! That body's hot!" Laughing just as softly as Bobby did, Tynie gives her answer to being hit on.

The flowers have a card attached that reads "Thank you for all the professional courtesies. May we work together as well as we did today until you and I retire-Liu" "Oh wow.. Bobby get a load of this." Tynie peeps, handing her hubby the card. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie notices the house isn't secured yet, slinking away to change that. "Liu's really honorable." Bobby replies, setting the card back in place. Going back to her man, Tynie detours to the mini-fridge to get them drinks. Kneeling to retrieve those, Tynie hears Bobby hoot and holler in her direction. Sliding back to his side, Tynie sets the drinks down. "You've not reacted like that to me in so long.." Tynie pines. "I know babe, and I'm so sorry for that." Bobby apologizes. Looking him over one more time, Tynie hoots and hollers at Bobby before saying "We're even now."

Nodding at the same time, nothing else is discussed about that, the couple going to enjoy their meal together. The drinks are taken in the same way, in an enjoyable peace. Tynie's about to get up to clear from it all herself when Bobby objects "We do that together." Bobby's most recent remark acted on, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders. "You have no idea how good I feel right now." Tynie eludes. "You don't know how good I feel right now either." Bobby teases. "Well, if words could explain the truth to the depth of our love, that would be different." Tynie realizes. "Yep!" Bobby yips, tightening the embrace.

Given the fact that everyone except Liu was busy, Tynie and Bobby's phone didn't go off for a while. "Sauna time or makin' love.. hubby's choice." Tynie lets out. "Who says we can't do one then the other?" Bobby inquires. "Oooohh.." Tynie sighs, the two leaving the kitchen for the sauna from that point on. Tynie's leaned against Bobby the entire way across the house, after he alters the way they were close from face-to-face to at one another's hips. Later entering the sauna room, Tynie disrobes in a way that she felt was sure to taunt the hell out of Bobby. He did the same thing right back, making certain Tynie saw every move in the name of teasing her while getting ready for time in that room. Their phone was placed in the special chamber, that much done by Bobby to keep Tynie's mind sated from worrying about the others.

The pair settle in side-by-side, Tynie going in for a kiss the second they're seated. Her hands roam all over Bobby, whom does the same to her, turning that kiss into a total feel up session. Bobby gets hornier as this goes on, as does Tynie, the kiss broken off when they gasp out for air. Tynie moans "Bedroom.." Bobby replies in kind "Now.." Racing out of the sauna, the phone's barely scored up before they leave that room.

Their clothes were left behind, Tynie leaving her man in a bit of dust before Bobby catches up. They run all the way to the edge of the bed, Tynie leaping onto it backwards. Bobby grabs her off the mattress, taking that spot while his arousal worsens in Tynie's view. She mounts him so that Bobby can slap her ass while getting some, Tynie going from calm and collected to being a total beast on his manhood. "OH!" Tynie grunts repeatedly, Bobby's hard-on pulsing in her depths. He gets bigger with every leap Tynie gives, her grunts changing from that chanted one to being nothing more than carnal howls. Switching between slapping her ass and grabbing her hips, Bobby sends a message that he wants to take over. "Take me hottie.." Tynie moans, granting her man's wishes. He does, and this time out powers every romp they've shared before, as in EVER. Laying her out so that Bobby's pumping from behind while Tynie's bust is against the mattress, all he hears are her groans and pleas for more. Bobby's ministrations drive Tynie insane with the need for this sex to not stop anytime soon. Bobby growls a vow in her ear that this won't end until both are totally sated. "Yeah Baby.." Tynie howls through her teeth. Love talk being moaned in Tynie's ear as they go on, she returns the very remarks to him, this time not speaking through her teeth.

"I'm close.." Tynie whimpers after a while, not really wanting this intimacy to end. "As am I" Bobby admits in a deep tone. He keeps it up for a bit longer, only to feel Tynie's climax violently mosh around him. Her core's muscles tighten about his manhood, causing Bobby to lose it and flood Tynie. When this all happens, they bellow one another's names at the skies, crying out in honor of what the two have just shared. Bobby fears his weight will affect her relaxation while riding out this orgasm, Tynie saying "I want my sexy to stay right where you are." Melting onto her, Bobby obeys his wife's request, the two snuggling in a new pose after making love. "That can only be explained in one word: DAYUM!" Tynie elates. "Again, you read my mind!" Bobby returns. Bobby knew Tynie wanted him to stay as he was, but the gentleman side of him refused that after some time passed. Lying next to her, Bobby goes in for yet another kiss.

This affection isn't broken off for a while, the kiss being a slowly romantic one. The moment they do separate from it, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles. "Thank you lover.." they say as one, Bobby relenting the hold they shared. "I'll be right back.." He vows, pecking Tynie's lips with a kiss. "I'll be waiting.." Tynie answers in a singsong voice. Bobby goes to wrap a towel around himself, their clothes having been left in the sauna room. Once that all is retrieved, Bobby chucks everything into the hamper to be dealt with later. "You didn't have to rush my love." Tynie worries in a happy voice. "I didn't want to keep my beauty waiting long." Bobby relates, going back towards his wife. Tynie sighs at that, discovering the phone had been hastily laid onto his end table. Sitting up to check the device, Tynie says "Well, with Liu's "No news is good news" rule, I can only presume everyone's alright."

Ironically enough, right before Tynie sets the phone to charge, a mass-text comes through. Everyone was saying goodnight,sending love all around. Tynie's then advised that in fact, everyone is alright. Replying to that all happily, the couples' shared phone is set to charge next to her practice phone. Tynie's only diabetic kit got left in the living room, or so she thought. Bobby slips onto the bed behind her, pulling out the drawer of his endtable, whispering "I'll always have your back." "Awww honey.. As I will yours. Thank God we only have a week left to rely on these damn kits." Tynie responds giddily.

The next thing Bobby sees is her checking her levels, only to learn that her diabetes is still being a total bitch. One epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie repacks the kit, sets it by the phones, and shuts Bobby's endtable drawer. "I know you hate those kits, but baby without them I could lose you. I don't want that. I'm also aware that you think I won't find you sexy anymore after you get that distributor when nothing could be further from the truth! Ty-baby, trust me when I say that no matter what life tosses at us, I will always love you. Everything I've ever said about your beauty is the truth of my heart." Bobby vows. "You're so good to me Bobby-bear. Everything I've said about your sheer sexiness is the truth of my heart. This life's bullshit and tribulations will be taken on by us as one." Tynie oaths back. Their eyes meet, Tynie and Bobby swearing softly together "You've bettered my life."

Aware that everyone who matters already called it a night, Tynie doesn't worry about their phones going off again. After a quick kiss is given to his right cheek, Tynie slips off the bed and goes for one of Bobby's tops. "I know I'm gonna have those sexy strong arms around me tonight. It's just that I'm extra comfortable sleeping in one of your tops." Tynie confesses. The tone of voice Tynie used in that confession causes Bobby to puff his chest and chuckle a bit. He gets up and returns the towel to the Jacuzzi room prior to slipping some pants on. They'd only eaten twice today, but the meal from Keith's was more large a spread than Tynie and Bobby have shared before.

"Hey now, my King is to lay back and relax." Tynie chides with a grin. Kissing her cheek, Bobby replies "Yes my Queen." Going to comply with her request, Bobby is soon splayed against the bed with his arms out for Tynie. She leaps into his awaiting embrace, her arms wrapping around Bobby the second they meet up again. "That was so cute.." Tynie says in a giddy voice. "Always is when you do it. Baby, I know you can pull those leaps, but I don't want you injured just to be near me." Bobby answers, ending in a worry. "Protecting me.. again." Tynie sighs. Her forehead kissed, Bobby amends in a soft tone "You mean always." "I do.." Tynie peeps.

The room is filled with a happy silence after that short discussion, Tynie feeling her man relent an arm from the hold in order to cover them both up. The moment after both are under the covers, Tynie's talisman tattoo flinches a few times. Tynie wonders what brought that on, Bobby guessing "They agree with everything that's happened today, and are grateful to have a break from watching us all endure hell." Two more flinches of Tynie's talisman tattoo take place, the heavenly observers basically saying "He's right." Tynie leans down to kiss the tattoo one time, whispering "Thank you all. God too."

The last thing shared between Tynie and Bobby today is another slow and romantic kiss. Bobby took his right hand to guide Tynie's lips to his when it started, the snuggle being relented from until this affection was underway. The family's heavenly observers already knew whom to watch over more, the moshes of Tynie's talisman tattoo being in celebration, everything truly falling back into place. Professional courtesies bestowed Liu turned into a gratitude gift for Tynie and Bobby, alongside proof of Liu's honor code. Liu's way of the family keeping in communication served to liberate Tynie of unneeded worry, as well as it did those who matter to she and 's one thing that Tynie and Bobby swore today which has been true since they got together:

"You've Bettered My Life…"


	78. 78

Title: Tynie's Playing Hardball

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Waking up together, Tynie and Bobby share a kiss as their phones remain silent. Apparently Liu's orders about no news being good news was taken to heart by everyone they're connected to. Separating from the affection, Tynie has a look that speaks of something being on her mind. "What is it lover?" Bobby wonders. "I love how Liu's gotten so much done in the past couple days. Thing is, it's not fair to him to not have down time established. Hell, Liu working all the time actually borders on self-endangerment. I once had set hours for my clients on my practice voicemail, so why can't our attorney have the same thing? I mean he's trying to prove himself to us, and God bless him for that, but still." Tynie lets out. "That makes perfect sense actually." Bobby soothes, Tynie wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't mean to go all serious before we had coffee, but that was bugging me." Tynie apologizes. "Now honey, there's no reason to apologize for that. I'm actually glad you said something." He admits.

Reaching an arm back, Bobby goes for Tynie's kit to check her levels. Once that's done, the couple learns that again Tynie's diabetes is going to be a total bitch. An epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie's kit's repacked and laid aside. The next thing they hear is the shared phone going off, Liu on the other end. Bobby answers it and in no uncertain terms elaborates that Liu's to set up established hours for handling the family's legal matters. Adding that it was Tynie's idea and she's done the same thing with her clients, Liu learns that Bobby means business. Liu informing him that the others will know of the plan, Bobby interrupts "You've done enough to deserve this. Hell, not creating this system for your practice is a form of self-endangerment technically."

Tynie snares the phone away from Bobby, adding "Man, he's right. We've had enough assholes giving us shit lately. It's not right that you don't have down time. Hell, any of our colleagues will tell you everything Bobby did. I do have love the others, but respect is paramount with that. IF they don't respect you enough to honor your new system, then you know what to do and when. I don't care if they call me a cold ass bitch for this, I'm protecting you, me and Bobby across the board with these orders!" Liu's stunned at the new mandate, gulping hard as Tynie goes on "Dude, Bobby and I've been played like a Fender Strat at a metal concert by some people we've let in. It's time to destroy the cords if you know what I mean. Those who will honor your new system shall remain as kin to us, anyone else.. yeahh. They're fucked.. get my drift?!" Liu's answer "Drift noted and gotten. We'll be in touch. The Hawaiian family members will be appraised of the situation change when it's appropriate." After that conversation ends, Tynie sets the phone down on Bobby's endtable. He heard everything Tynie said, sitting back stunned by her brazenness.

"Did I lie one bit?" Tynie wonders. "No, but honey please.. calm down.." Bobby replies, holding her close. "I'm calm. I've just decided to play hardball with people. I've grown tired of never knowing who's gonna fuck with us next. Lord knows everything I told Liu is grounded in facts. Yeah the others show me love, but sometimes, red flags are going off in the back of my head. There are a few exemptions to that rule, yet it's still the case." Tynie admits. "You don't know any more who's really showing you love and who's trying to play games.. what you told Liu is a test…" Bobby realizes. "Exactly!" Tynie confirms.

On the other side of town, Liu's discussing Tynie and Bobby's orders with Tao. "Brother, she's playing hardball. Bobby's right on what he told you. They've been through hell, especially Tynie. Her heart's been stomped on more times than she cares to admit. Do as they said… don't let them know we had this talk though." Tao advises. Liu does, sending off a mass text to alert every one of his new hours of operation for handling legal affairs. In those new hours comes a declaration that Liu's taking weekends and major holidays off for himself.

Tynie sees that across the screen of the couple's shared phone, picking it up before terming her reply in an "In your face" tone by using all caps "Anything sought out to be handled after these hours will be done in an emergency fashion. Whatever you want after Liu's off-duty best be important. I'm saying this as his legal colleague and advisor on the new system for his practice."

Everyone notes the hostility in Tynie's text, asking around "What the hell happened?" Tynie doesn't answer that, Bobby having overtaken the phone after she fired off the most recent text. Bobby fires off a text sounding like Tynie "Oh, so I've gotta be pissed off for you to honestly respect me, is that it?!" TreMarion, Bruno, TreMarkis, and Phil all answer "I hope you guys come up with a damn good answer to that! You all know that Tynie's been through hell! She has every right to not always be fuckin perky! You'd be allowed the same damn thing, so what the hell are you thinkin by trying to deny her that?!" Showing his wife who backed her, Tynie grabs her practice phone. Rose, Spring Breeze and Sasha are represented by their men as this conversation goes on "We were asked to speak for our women on this one, so don't try to put words in their mouths!"

Nessa, Jesia and Treena are blatantly dishonorable in their reply text, calling Tynie every version of dictator in the book, adding the nickname "Her Majesty." Bobby shoots off a text, again sounding like his wife, this time as if Tynie's handling a legal issue "Very well." Liu's called by Tynie on her practice phone, then ordered to "Destroy the cords linked to Jesia, Nessa, and Treena immediately!" Complying once he recalled what that code meant, those three women soon discover that they'd burned all opportunities to be linked to Tynie.

After that discovery, it's uncovered by Nessa, Jesia, and Treena that all they have access to will soon be no more. Liu doesn't tell the ones who backed Tynie what's going on, electing to do as was ordered without discussing it further with them. Jesia, Nessa and Treena are greeted by the fact they'd royally fucked up after Liu calls them each directly to say "You're out. Inside six hours, you're homeless and destitute. Hope what you did was worth all that, because you CANNOT turn back now. Oh and one more thing: I'm dropping you as clients."

Jesia, Nessa and Treena are all hung up on by Liu after obtaining that message, the next conversation they have surrounds "Her Majesty" getting what she wants at all costs. Figuring it best to just go back and await the inevitable, those three go to the last place they each called home. Nessa's greeted by the cops, TreMarion having called them to report her as an armed and lethal trespasser. Once she's incarcerated, Jesia and Treena get everything they can together for when Tynie has them without a place to live.

Treena thought she owned the home from Steve, learning otherwise when Liu arrives with a slew of cops behind him. "You did sign the deed, Tynie never took it in to have ownership transferred. As her lawyer, I told her not to do that now. Since that's the case, technically you two are trespassing and potentially committing robbery. The officers will all check the property, you two will only be leaving with your clothes and personal hygiene items. Anything else taken from here will constitute felony charges being filed." Liu tells Jesia and Treena. "Alright then, we better leave Her Majesty's shit alone." Jesia snarks, Treena nodding.

Liu fires back "Officers, see them off the property. DO NOT let them take the vehicles in the driveway, those belong to my client! I have copies of the titles on me to prove that!" "She never transferred the titles.. that bitch!" Treena howls. "Her lawyer told her not to, and remember, Tynie always does what a man says. We gotta END her to get anything apparently." Jesia retorts. One of the officers hears that and points back to Liu. Treena and Jesia are cuffed then dragged back in the direction of Tynie's lawyer, only to have Liu be told by one of the arresting officers "Yeah, these two just plotted to kill your client. They also implied Tynie's owned by a man." "You know what to do." Liu demands, the officers taking Jesia and Treena away. Everything secured on that property by one of the officers present, Liu commands them to alert him at once if anyone tries to do anything to this land or what's on it. The officers noting that in agreement, Liu drives off back to Tao's.

Little Man doesn't understand what's going on, asking Tao all kinds of questions. Liu overhears that while coming inside from dealing with Jesia, Nessa and Treena on Tynie's commands. Liu locks up Tao's home before telling Tariyu "Your Aunt Tynie sensed that there were people that had been up to no good still around. She wanted them out of our lives before they got too close to you. Your Uncle Bobby told me that they'd had enough of wondering when someone would try to hurt you or your Aunt Tynie. As for those people who are still with us, they've proven their love of you and your Aunt Tynie is real."

Calling Tynie back on her practice phone, Liu asks for confirmation of what he told Little Man first. "Dude, you read my mind! Nicely executed!" Tynie answers, then instructing Liu to put the phone he's using on speaker. "Little Man, I asked Liu to tell you that. Everything he said is the truth. We love you, but this was done to keep you and I both away from false hopes. Remember what I said about that." Tynie elaborates. "I do Aunt Tynie.. thanks! Love you!" Tariyu shouts.

Liu then takes Tao's phone off of speaker, describing in full to Tynie just how far he had to go before this call came through. Jesia, Treena, and Nessa basically made it so Liu's "Destroying the cords" was easy, TreMarion having to resort to claiming orders on Liu's name to aid in that. Liu got wind of as much moments before calling Tynie, TreMarion being told he did what Liu would've wanted anyway. Liu then tells Tynie that TreMarion's actions were "In the name of showing Tynie and Bobby I still have their backs."

Liu already thanked TreMarion for what he did, claiming Tynie would want him to on both she and Bobby's names. Tynie tells her lawyer that everything he said was again true, adding "After this man, you get a practice line. When you have that number all set up, call me. I'll relay it to those still with us. Give it to the Hawaiian side of the family AFTER you amend the list for those deemed kin here In New York. Once that's all done, you are off duty for the day. Got me?" Liu's answer "It's a deal."

"Liu, Bobby and I are unavailable for a while. We'll check the phone to see if anything comes across it. Other than that, you know what to do." Tynie orders. "Yep. Later." Liu finalizes, the two hanging up. The phones are again set to charge, Tynie's face plastered with a flustered expression. Bobby whispers "What can I do to make you happy baby?" "Hold me." Tynie mutters. Bobby bearhugs his wife with all the power in his being, Tynie crying out in rage "How the hell could they?! Seriously, Little Man was getting close to them, and now we gotta hope he realizes that those still with us are the ones who really love him! Not only that, but why the hell did they pull this shit after all we've done for them?!" "Little Man will know, Tao and Liu are going to talk with him. We'll show Tariyu in our own way that we love him genuinely. As for those three pulling that shit on us, I can't answer why. We got em though Ty-baby.. we got em good!" Bobby consoles. Tynie nods from inside Bobby's arms, realizing that he was again right.

Knowing his wife needed to eat, Bobby carries Tynie all the way to the couch. Leaving their phones set to charge, Bobby honors what Tynie told Liu in his own way. Laying Tynie onto the couch, Bobby whispers "Please try to relax my love.." Leaning up to kiss him briefly, Tynie replies "I will." Seeing his wife stretch out, Bobby ducks away to make them coffee and something to eat. "I just hope that we don't have any more bullshit hit us today." Bobby prays. "Amen to that!" Tynie yelps, her man still in the kitchen. Tynie doesn't say another word until Bobby's standing at her feet with everything in his hands. Slipping up so that he has a place to sit, Tynie lines it all to the coffee table, while in the back of her mind the rage from earlier slowly ebbs. They eat in a bit of silence, both wishing for time in peace after everything that just hit.

The two finally speak while sipping coffees, Tynie first "I've been thinking. I'm actually glad we've gotten rid of so many people to tell you the truth. Those fucks staying around would not do well for Tariyu and the babies learning what real family love is. You and I both know, that people who play games with other's hearts are intense manipulators. Mind games would have been par for the course, and I know that we didn't want the babies enduring that. As for Little Man, I can only hope we stopped this bullshit in time for him to realize they were playing games with his mind and heart."

Amazed at what he just heard, Bobby takes a few moments before answering his wife. Everything Tynie just blurted sinks in over a few moments, Bobby discovering that a lot of what she said is right. "You've made great points my love. As for Little Man and your worries, something tells me that Tao and Liu are talking to him now. Everyone that's still a part of our family will help him see what you said about love. In terms of the babies enduring that, I agree, this was perfectly timed." Bobby absolves.

At Tao's home, Little Man is in the middle of a very deep talk with Liu and Tao. Tariyu has all kinds of questions, Liu answering them as best he could. Tao backs every answer Liu gives, saying at last "We'll show that you're loved, all of us. In terms of those Liu got rid of, that was done to protect our hearts, especially you and your Aunt Tynie's." Tariyu asks for time to let this all sink in, Liu and Tao honoring that request. Liu then asks Tao "Brother, would you help me get a line for my practice?" "Certainly, but after Little Man's had his time to think. Given what's happened today, I don't want to leave him here alone." Tao resolves.

Twenty minutes later, Tariyu goes back to Liu and says "I think Aunt Tynie was trying to get me away from people playing games with my heart. I can't pinpoint what it is, but something's telling me the ones you just got rid of were also playing mind games with me. I thought about what you and Grandfather told me. Thing is, all that really didn't mesh with how those people treated me. I mean Aunt Tynie had to be right there for me to be respected by them, every time she wasn't I got treated like trash! What does that mean?" Liu's answer "That means they didn't really care. Tariyu, we're sorry you went through that. Don't you worry about them now, they're gone. I know this sounds cold, but trust me, they aren't worth your tears." Little Man nods, letting Liu's answer soak in while honoring the wishes stated within that reply.

Tao asks "Brother, does what my grandson said help your cases in any way?" "Absolutely! I'll just need.." Liu trails off, Tao writing a consent notice for Tariyu and being in court. Tao handing that over, Liu hears "Yeah, Little Shit once told me to be ready to draw this up. Keep it with your files. Let's go get you that practice line." Those three leave Tao's home, only to return a couple hours later, Liu having his own line. Knowing that Tynie wanted to share that number with the people who are still considered family, Liu hesitates on calling anyone. Tao says "I know Little Shit said she'd distribute your number, but really she's done enough today. I'll tell her that I told you to go ahead and give that out, especially since the others may need you still. Although Tynie said you're off duty, we don't know if those that were rid from our lives lately have connections which may try something." Tariyu adds "Grandfather has a point."Seeing the logic in Tao's words, Liu does as asked.

TreMarion and those remaining in Tynie's New York side of the family concur with Tao's wisdom, Bruno chiming in "Tynie's done plenty today, seriously. The poor kid had to play hardball to get answers. We'll let her know there was a change in plans and why. Follow me on this.."

Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to that happening, being nowhere near their phones until Bobby says "Come with me my love." Arising from the couch together, Tynie worries "Honey, we haven't cleared from breakfast yet." "Oh, I'll get that, you relax." Bobby giggles, guiding her across the house. Tynie leans against him as they travel across the home, this time happily.

"I love you so much Bobby." Tynie purrs. "I love you too Tynie.." Bobby tells her, both smiling for the first time today. Arriving in their room again, Bobby hears the shared phone's text alert going off while setting Tynie to the bed's edge. Answering it, he learns that Bruno and Tao advised Liu to distribute his new number. Bobby's then told that it was Tao's idea since, to paraphrase Bruno, "Tynie had to play hardball to get answers." Agreeing with that, Bobby thanks Tao and Bruno for handling the distribution of Liu's new number. Bruno's then asked to send a message to those who backed Tynie and Bobby earlier: One of love and gratitude. Bruno says he'll do that, as long as Tynie learns that Little Man is totally understanding as to why today's events happened. Tao interjects that Liu already has his consent to have Tariyu testify in court, given some information Liu obtained from Little Man.

The last thing discussed is Liu deciding to go on-call until such a time as those they'd rid of lately don't have proven connections hell bent on revenge. Considering that fair, Bruno, Tao, and Bobby end the conversation. The couple's shared phone is once more set to charge, Bobby chirping "Wow.." Tynie tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well, Little Man's actually helping Liu right now. Tao, Liu and Little Man had a long talk and it was discovered that Tariyu sensed the "Love" from Jesia, Nessa, and Treena was faked. Tao's already consented to Little Man testifying in court if need be. Other than that, Bruno and Tao tag-teamed to help Liu get his new number out to the others, by Tao's insistence. Bruno told me that adamance came from the fact my baby had to play hardball to get answers. Liu's on-call right now, until we can prove that Jesia, Nessa, and Treena don't have connections that would seek out revenge. Bruno knew I'd play hardball if I felt it was right, but was surprised when you did. I don't know why that is." Bobby informs.

"Honey, I'm reputed for having a big heart. Although I can raise some serious hell, a lot of times I stun people by playing hardball, that's why Bruno was surprised. I imagine those who backed us are getting a message that we're thankful and they're loved." Tynie surmises back. "How'd you…" Bobby trails off. "Baby, you forget, I can read lips!" Tynie laughs at that, causing Tynie to join him.

Gently laying her back onto the bed, Bobby makes it so Tynie's knees don't hover over the edge. They slowly end the laughter, Tynie kissing her man wildly to instigate that. Both bathing in the power of this affection, time's ignored until the kiss is broken off. Bobby hovers over his wife with a shit-eating grin on his face, purring "Relax here My Queen.." "Yes My King.." Tynie giggles, seeing her man get off the bed. "Oh, and one more thing: You don't answer the phones today." Bobby announces. "I kinda figured that!" Tynie yips back, her hubby going to clear from the meal from there. Tynie slides over so her head rests on his pillows, sighing out in mellowness for the first time today. Bobby's clear across the house, making sure that everything's cleaned up from breakfast before going back to her.

Making the return trip to the master bedroom, Bobby soon sees Tynie huddled up against his pillows with a huge smile on her lips. "Awww.." Bobby mutters, letting her know he's in the room. Blushing, Tynie doesn't verbalize an answer, her man sliding onto the bed at her side.

"I didn't want to do any of that baby. I hate playing hardball, yet I hate being played worse!" Tynie yowls. "I don't think anyone who's sane likes to play hardball, sweetie. I don't like it when we are messed with either, and this had to be done unfortunately." Bobby amends. "True." Tynie realizes, the two getting out of bed from there. Heading to the Jacuzzi tub arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby resolve together to spend the rest of the day not allowing what they had to do to bog their enjoyment down any more. Every aspect of them getting cleaned up is the same as always, the couple later drying one another off. A short kiss shared before they separate to get dressed, and Bobby sees a new glow on Tynie's cheeks. Wondering what that's all about, he tilts his head in curiousity, saying nothing.

"Yeah, I had to play hardball. Thing is, I was backed up by the hottest man alive. As for those outside of our home helping with that, I'm grateful, because it really lifted a weight off of my heart. I should've told you this sooner, but I was waiting to see who would be the ones that Liu'd have to rid of on our behalf. When I say our, I don't mean just you and I. I mean in the best interests of those who showed they have my back and yours." Tynie explains giddily. Bobby's answer starts with his face matching the glow on hers, only to have a blush added to it when he notes Tynie just hit on him.

Furthering his reply to that, Bobby says "I'm actually glad you waited on that. Seriously, I had the same questions about some folks. As for Liu and our best interests, we showed him that we all have his at heart too." The line about a weight lifted off of Tynie's heart is apparently matched by one that was on Bobby's, the two giggling like ditzes after they discuss this.

At last separating to dress for the rest of the day, Tynie and Bobby do so with a new contentment in their beings. The couple elects to just stay in pajama-style clothes, neither one really wishing to go out after everything that has happened today. Rejoining at the hip, Tynie's lead to the bed again by Bobby. His plan for the day involves movies and relaxing, which was actually Tynie's idea for their time together. Tynie slithers onto the bed while Bobby sets everything up, watching him with a look of love and adoration in her eyes. Bobby heads to meet his wife, only detouring to get them something to drink. Tynie brags "You've given me the best in life, Bobby. If words could describe it and still speak the truth, I'd be able to tell you honestly how much you mean to me."

Looking up as he kicks the mini-fridge door shut, Bobby corrects "You mean we've done that for each other. My love for you is just as strong as yours is for me." Giggling as he approaches, Tynie takes one of the drinks out of Bobby's hands. "You're right." Tynie peeps, Bobby reaching for the remote to the entertainment center. Once that roars to life, the two spend time sipping the drinks as the movie plays on. This time the flick isn't bad, rather Tynie's almost as enthralled in it as she typically is Bobby. "Baby's got taste.." Tynie elates, the movie soon ending. "Thank you baby.." Bobby responds, arising to clear from the drinks.

On another part of town, TreMarion is asking Liu about changing his security system. Liu takes that one step further, ordering everyone still in Tynie and Bobby's family to do the same as soon as possible. Liu then arranges with TreMarion to handle that for Tynie and Bobby another day before the mass-text conversation is ended. Bruno and Rose are trying to rearrange their home, figuring that best since those the family removed from their lives may know the old layout. TreMarion goes to TreMarkis's to do that for him, namely so Sasha's got someone watching over her. Rose asks Bruno to go get Spring Breeze and bring her over to their home, that much requested in the awareness that Phil's at work for a few more hours.

Spring Breeze actually didn't have a prescription waiting, Phil uncovering that on his lunch break before calling Tao's number to reach Liu. Liu hadn't given Phil his new number yet, because Liu wasn't certain that Phil wouldn't get in trouble for answering a non-emergency call while on shift. Phil understood that, Liu learning that Treena was to be nailed for what she tried to pull with Spring Breeze's health while pregnant. Taking those orders down, Phil writing down Liu's number, those two men hang up. Phil then sets Liu's number into his phone, destroying the paper which it was written on out of respect for Liu's privacy. Bruno calls Phil to let him know of the change in Spring Breeze's location, only to be told that Liu advised Phil on everything that just hit. Phil thanks Bruno for everything before that call is also ended.

"Damn, even when Tynie tries to take care of people she still gets fucked with!" Phil howls into the quiet of his office. Unknown to Phil, Ross was just outside his office door. Waving Ross in, Phil then offers a seat to the Commissioner. Taking that seat, Ross learns from Phil "Yeah, I heard our lawyer a bit ago. Apparently Liu was working on some other papers when Tynie helped him try to set up office hours. Everything snowballed from there it sounds like, and I'm actually glad that now those who fucked with Tynie and Bobby are out of the picture." Ross adds in "Definitely, nobody deserves being treated like that. Especially not after all Tynie's done for folks in the state of New York. She has the "At Each Other's Hips Project" to try and better people's lives, and how she got repaid by those people is bullshit!"

Ross then tells Phil to take the rest of today off, given the fact that all the cases as of late are tied up in court. Phil agrees to that, leaving his office with Ross behind him to lock up. On the way to Phil's car, Ross admits "I want you to go home. By the sounds of it, things are about to get hairy. Come back in about a week, you have the vacation time coming, I'll put it right through." "Yes, sir." Phil chirps, the two men shaking hands. Bruno's called by Phil the moment after Ross is out of sight, Bruno learning "I've got vacation days that I gotta burn. It's a use em or lose em situation, and I just got word. I'm on my way to get Spring Breeze." Bruno's answer "Very well man, you be safe." With that, the two men hang up.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the couple are relaxing in one another's arms as another movie ends. The way their day started has both of them separately reeling, yet as a pair they wish to try and have some fun. Tynie does have a few non-celebratory things on her mind, Bobby catching that as her smile fades. "Honey, this is going to sound absolutely vindictive. I want whatever Jesia, Nessa, and Treena had access to liquidated. That's not all, I want the proceeds to be equally distributed amongst those who are still with us. I say that because they've shown me their love is real, and it doesn't serve a purpose for me to keep anything those three bitches were using. I wouldn't utilize any of it, so why waste the shot to make sure everyone who truly matters is set?" Tynie depicts. Seeing the vengeful look in his wife's eyes, Bobby's made aware that Tynie meant business. "Ooooh, baby's being fierce.." Bobby purrs, agreeing to her plan.

Reaching his hand away from their shared embrace, Bobby calls Liu on Tynie's behalf. The next thing Liu knows is Bobby's relaying Tynie's plan against the properties used by Jesia, Nessa and Treena. Seeing the logic in that whole described action, Liu swears that Bobby and Tynie's wishes will be granted as soon as he can. Beyond that, Bobby tells Liu to take some time for himself prior to Liu agreeing and hanging up.

Setting their shared phone to charge, Bobby is then knocked on his back by Tynie. "Enjoy this.." She slurs out, Bobby smiling broadly. Her hands go for the waist of his pants, yanking them to the floor. Tynie then goes straight for Bobby's manhood, doing all she can to get him horny. Her hands rubbing him from balls to head, Tynie's eyes lock with Bobby's to send a message. "Yeahhhh.." Bobby moans, his wife continuing. The next thing Bobby feels is Tynie deep throating him, offering to give wild head with every pump of her mouth on his erection. Grunts and groans leave Bobby's lips, while in his mind a plan rages to return the favor to his wife. Tynie loves every second of this, dragging it on as long as she could. Bobby pulses in her mouth, the throbs telling of enjoyment and after a while, impending explosion. "Ohhh… Tynie…Unnh..I'm close.." Bobby later growls, warning his woman. Tynie picks up the pace, doing so in the name of anticipating the taste of Bobby's seed. He yells her name at the heavens after having experienced the quickened pumps Tynie gives his hard-on, the climax having a crazed power behind it. Between panted breaths, Bobby praises his woman for what she just gave him.

Slowly pulling herself away, Tynie hears "Your turn." Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie lays back, awaiting Bobby's next move. He's not as fierce as she was in terms of getting clothes off, electing to tease Tynie and take his sweet time. Opening her shirt slowly, Bobby taunts Tynie's bust with his fingers, then starts kissing it one breast at a time. "Yeahhh.." Tynie moans out, egging her man on. Bobby hears that, trailing his lips from Tynie's chest all the way down to her navel, leaving kisses everywhere he can. "This isn't all you're getting either.. Trust me.." Bobby vows with lust in his voice. "Ohhh baby.. yeahhh.." Tynie moans back. Taking her pants off just as slowly as her top was opened, Bobby's pace of feasting on Tynie is wilder than when he kissed her bosom. His tongue flitters inside Tynie with insane fervence, hitting every part of her core's walls that makes Tynie writhe in ecstasy.

Holding her legs down at the thighs, Bobby prevents Tynie from thrashing in the throes of what he's doing. Choppy moans leave Tynie's lips, followed by a yelped warning that her climax is fast approaching. Increasing the speed of his feast, Bobby exacerbates Tynie's need for release until it rams through her. Her voice is taxed when Bobby's name is hollered at the skies, Tynie panting as she came down from that climax.

Taking her knees, Bobby splits Tynie's legs apart as far as they'll go. He'd recovered from the last orgasm, wanting only to make wild love with her. Tynie sees the desire in Bobby's eyes, sharing it in hers. From there, the two get it on for quite a while, the day's rage being re-routed into powering passions. Time is again ignored as Tynie and Bobby go for broke with this intimacy, sharing in the heat of this erotic dance. They swap out who has control of this lovemaking, each loving the ferocity of what the other provides. Their moans are ping-ponged against the air, Tynie and Bobby telling in those just how much heaven they're receiving from their lover.

The tells of Tynie's orgasm are broadcast in her eyes after what seems like forever in this lovemaking session, Bobby catching it without words. Clamping his hands down on her hips, Bobby shoves himself deeper inside Tynie who then totally loses it. Bobby's praised as her one and only sexgod, followed by hearing his name stretched out over about a half dozen syllables as Tynie climaxes rather potently. The vice-gripping of his manhood committed by Tynie's core muscles sends Bobby over the edge, Tynie hearing praises similar to those she gave. Releasing her hips, Bobby prays there's not a handprint there as Tynie collapses onto his chest. Breathing harshly, Tynie doesn't say anything for a moment, as Bobby pets down her back. "Ohh.. Damn!" Bobby gasps, Tynie whispering "Exactly!"

Slowly laying her to his side, Bobby checks where his hands were on Tynie, discovering there wasn't a hand print left behind. "You were worried about that." Tynie discovers. "Yeah, I don't ever want to leave a mark on my baby like that." Bobby tells her. "Awww, ever the gentleman." Tynie relays. "Absolutely! Beautiful, I know you've wondered who to trust and who not to lately. I strive every day to show you the best of my love. I will NEVER leave those kinds of marks on you!" Bobby swears. "Nor I you my love.." Tynie vows.

Bobby's lead off the mattress by Tynie whose face is painted with a blushing smile, as they head to get dressed one more time. Electing to wear what they just had on a while ago, Bobby then goes to pick up and check their shared phone for any missed messages.

The only one is from TreMarion, and that says "Babygirl, I'm not upset about being romantically alone.. again. Hell, I'm glad we got rid of those bitches because they were up to no good. You didn't know that in full, but Liu does now. Speaking of Liu, I've offered to help in any way he requests. I did that so you two can prepare for the Academy consultancy that's coming up. Bruno and Rose went to make Phil and Spring Breeze dinner. TreMarkis and Sasha are alright, by the way. Tao and I have gone over to Bruno's to keep eyes on the house. Little man's with us, and Liu's taking the rest of today off. The Hawaiian side of our family will be told what has happened tomorrow, Liu's new phone needs to charge. Beyond that, Bruno wants to make you two dinner, without Tynie knowing." Bobby replies with love from both he and Tynie, adding in gratitude for TreMarion's helping Liu before putting that phone back on the charger.

"Well my love, we shouldn't be bothered for the rest of today." Bobby announces, heading back for Tynie's side. "Do tell.." Tynie yelps. "TreMarion's backing Liu in any way he can. Bruno and Rose are making Spring Breeze and Phil dinner, Sasha and TreMarkis are fine. Oh, and Tao, Little Man, and TreMarion are watching Bruno's house until they get back from Phil's. Liu's taking the rest of today off as well. As for the Hawaiians we made family, they learn all this tomorrow, Liu's new phone needs to charge. That was all arranged so we can, and I'm quoting TreMarion "prepare for the Academy consultancy coming up."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Daddy's not mad about being romantically alone again?" Tynie wonders. "No, actually he's glad. I'll put it to you like this: when I said your playing hardball was perfectly timed, apparently I understated the truth." Bobby resolves. Tynie growls at that, knowing full well what Bobby meant but didn't totally say. "I know baby, I know.." Bobby mutters, gathering Tynie into his arms. About five minutes into being held by Bobby, Tynie's growling stops, being replaced by total silence. Tynie keeps quiet long enough to absorb everything Bobby said, instead of merely focusing on the angering parts. Bobby later hears whispered "Damn Liu's good!" "He sure is, now my Queen, let's get back to having some fun.." Bobby implores. "Mmm, what does my King have in mind?" Tynie poses in a giddy voice. "I'd rather show ya.." Bobby teases, leading her out of the master bedroom.

"Hubby, I love ya. Should there be another need for us to play hardball, it's on you." Tynie informs. "I'd have it no other way, wifey. In fact, I feel like shit for not doing that in the first place." Bobby confesses. "Hottie, no. The others are aware that you're protective and have no problems being fierce, I did that send a message. The message was: Although I'm big-hearted, I'm unafraid to go ice cold on people who I think for *Snaps fingers* THAT long have messed with me. I also did that to show Liu what to look out for in terms of my reactions. He had to learn that somehow!" Tynie objects.

"I know you wanted to send a message and teach Liu that babe, but…" Bobby trails off. "You don't think you protected me when I did that. Bobby-bear, nothing's further from the truth! You had my back, kept me close, made my day. That's what I wanted you to do." Tynie whimpers. Hearing the whimper in Tynie's voice sends another message to Bobby, one that tells him to drop it and trust her. "Ohhh alright then honey, I won't claim that again." Bobby mutters in her ear. "Good." Tynie confirms, as Bobby guides her towards the recliner.

Sitting in it first, Tynie pulls Bobby into her arms, going for a tight cuddle. "Now, how do I make my man's day better?" Tynie queries in a playful voice. "You already have." Bobby tells her softly, nuzzling Tynie's bust. "Awww.." Tynie chirps, stroking his hair.

"Lord, I know we don't talk to you much. Thing is, I'm hoping that Bobby and I, alongside those You've seen still matter to us don't have to play hardball again anytime soon. You know we hate doing that, but today it was necessary. All I ask is for peace and tranquility in our lives, especially Sasha and Spring Breeze, as they're pregnant. Oh, and give Tariyu the knowledge that those who are sticking around truly love him." Tynie prays in a soft tone. "Lord, You heard the woman." Bobby adds, causing Tynie to laugh.

"We really do mesh well!" Tynie laughs. "I know!" Bobby chuckles else whom still matters had their plans established for the rest of today, so Tynie and Bobby take a while without concerning over missed calls or texts. Later getting up, Bobby goes to make them a meal. Tynie overrules him "Unh Unh, we do that together."

Today's burned by from the point when Tynie had to play hardball, and by this time it was already approaching dark outside. "You're hilarious sometimes, you know that.. right?!" Tynie asks. "Yeah, but tell me again." Bobby jokes. "You actually said to the Lord "You heard the woman" that was EPIC!" Tynie giggles. "You know why I did that.. right?" he asks. "To back me and get me happy again.. you big sweetie!" Tynie squeals, damn near knocking Bobby on his ass with a hug.

"I'm only sweet for you hottie.." Bobby says in her ear in a deep tone, stammering his steps to stabilize them both. Sighing at that, Tynie answers "As I am for you gorgeous.." "Ya know what? I have an idea.." Bobby blurts. Altering her hug into a threshold carry, Tynie's soon off her feet and in his arms, loving every second of it. Tynie's soon reaching an arm away from Bobby to snare up their shared phone and her kit, resting both in the crook of her abdomen. "You didn't have to do that.." Bobby peeps. "Wanted to.. Besides, my man was busy keepin me in one of my favorite places." Tynie corrects in a sultry-yet-playful voice. That answer made Bobby blush and smile from ear-to-ear, Tynie firing the expression back in kind.

They again leave the master bedroom, Bobby having a bit of plotting to the smile on his face. "Ohh really?" Tynie wonders. "Not telling you.." Bobby taunts. Giggling at that, Tynie doesn't push the issue. Bobby again lays her to the couch upon arrival in the living room, taking her kit and their shared phone from Tynie's abdomen. Kissing her with a brief passion, Bobby requests "You kick back my love." "I will, you come join me soon though." Tynie answers, batting her eyes at Bobby. "No problem." Bobby tells her, ducking away for a few moments.

Soon as Tynie's out of sight, Bobby fires off a text to Bruno saying "OK NOW!" Detouring to open the front door, Bobby practically races to Tynie's side. "Honey, don't do that.." Tynie worries, sitting up so he had a place on the couch. Leaning into her ear, Bobby says "I don't like keepin my honey waiting long." "Awww.." Tynie whispers, the two cuddling as Bruno and Rose appear in the home.

"She's distracted.. now's the time!" Bruno whispers to Rose. Rose flies over to the coffee table, laying everything out before mouthing "Love you. Later." With that, Bruno and Rose leave Tynie and Bobby's. "Wait here." Bobby advises, getting up from the snuggle to secure the house. He struts back towards Tynie, whom cannot stop whistling at the display before her. At her hip seated on the couch once more, he swears "That's what goes through my head every day I'm with you." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, before continuing "Those whistles weren't just at your strut babe, they were for you as my man." "I know that." Bobby tells her, his eyes showing concern.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I haven't lathered you in accolades today like I typically do. That does NOT mean I don't worship you. I do, to the extremes of the phrase! Do you get that?!" Tynie cries. Holding her close, Bobby whispers "I do baby.. shhh.. shh.. Honey listen. You don't have to lather me in accolades for me to know how much you care. I see that in all you do. The look in my eyes wasn't meant to hurt you, I was trying to make sure my baby was happy." "I misread it then." Tynie realizes. "It's alright, today's been hell for everyone.. well.. everyone who matters anyway." Bobby soothes. "That's the understatement of the day!" Tynie yelps.

Laughing, the two are then going for the meal at the same time. *Note to self: Find out who hooked us up with this and thank the hell out of them!* Tynie thinks to herself. *Yeahh Bruno's good..* Bobby thinks to himself, the two eating in a giggly peace together. After both finish, Tynie says "It doesn't compare to my honey's cooking, but dinner was good!" "Aww thank you. Yeah it was, Bruno's good in a kitchen.. OOOPS!" Bobby blurts. "No way!" Tynie chirps. "Yep, he and Rose wanted to. Get this, the reason they gave me was "So Little Shit kicks back after having to play hardball." "Those little snots!" Tynie squeals.

"Yeahh, I told them that'd be your answer." Bobby admits. "You know this means.." Tynie says, getting cut off. "No it doesn't. Rose said "Oh and any offers she makes to return the favor will be refused. Little Shit's gotta learn she's done enough for this family.. dammit!" "Oh fuck, she sounds like me!" Tynie chuckles. "Again, I must have read your mind!" He laughs.

"Oh, and when did you talk about all this?" Tynie wonders. "When my woman was busy relaxing stretched out on this couch." Bobby answers in a playful voice. "You know this means it's my man's turn to stretch out and relax." Tynie declares. "Yes dear." Bobby giggles, obeying after Tynie goes to clear from dinner. "Oh and beautiful.. Everyone's fine. Bruno checked before they dropped this off." Bobby hollers. "Thanks hunky!" Tynie shouts back.

The cleanup taking about five minutes, Tynie pulls two beers out of the fridge, shutting that appliance's door with her foot. Bobby watched her do that, catching the strut Tynie makes back towards him. He whistles just as much as Tynie did earlier, only to hear over those "That's what goes through my head every day I'm yours babe."

Standing at the edge of the couch in moments, Tynie has both beers in hand, Bobby snaring them from her. As Tynie sits down Bobby opens each one,the beer in his left hand becoming hers. Before they drink, Bobby checks her levels again, with the same result as earlier. "Only a few more days honey." Bobby soothes, giving his wife another insulin epi-shot. "Thank you God!" Tynie sighs, watching him pack the kit back up. "Impressive." Tynie boasts, noticing Bobby did that all with one hand. "I aim to please.. you." Bobby answers, pointing the mouth of his beer bottle at Tynie. "As I… you." Tynie answers, her beer bottle's mouth directed at Bobby. They sip those from one another's hands, all smiles. Bobby tosses out the bottles once they're done, Tynie leaning against him with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Looking down upon Tynie, Bobby sees her mouth "I love you." Kissing her cheek after that, Bobby answers "As I love you." Knowing that every person who stood by them is alright sends Tynie's heart soaring after it had been bogged down with rage. The only reason that anger existed was the fact that she had to play hardball, loathing that things had come to that point.

Bobby still regretted not playing hardball on her behalf, Tynie knowing as much by his heartbeat. "Sexy.. stop that. We handled it together really. You and I already discussed that." Tynie pleads. Petting her back softly, Bobby says "Yes my love, as you wish." "As we wish baby, remember? We're equals. Not only that, but we already planned that the next round of hardball is to be played by you with me having your back." Tynie recalls. "You got it!" Bobby gleams, pocketing their phone and her kit.

"Every day that I get to love the sexiest man to walk this Earth is my paradise!" Tynie oaths, Bobby blushing as they go to hold hands. "Every day I get to love the most exquisitely beautiful woman God created is my paradise!" Bobby vows back as they leave the living room. Tynie blushes at that, the couple tightening their hold from just by each other's hands to hip-to-hip. "I mean it!" They swear as one. Clearing the bulk of their home at a slow and romantic pace, Tynie and Bobby don't say anything else. Everything they needed to hash out already has been discussed, so at last they feel contentment.

Tynie and Bobby lay onto the bed at the same time, Bobby arising just long enough to unload his pockets. Tynie's given time to arrange the pillows again and get the covers in her hands while their phones are set to charge by Bobby. The moment after he lays back, Tynie throws the covers over both of them, going in for one last heated kiss for today. Bobby mirrors the passion and strength of the kiss Tynie gives, taking that as his opportunity to envelop her in his arms. Tynie drapes him in her arms as the affection goes on, neither one wanting to break it off just yet. True to form, they have to after a while, breathlessness being why. Slumber hits them sooner than usual, Tynie and Bobby snoring in time with each other while this cuddle keeps up immediately after the kiss is ended.

The observers from above saw all that hit today, guiding Tynie and Bobby alongside who all stood by them through everything. Today was a rough one for many, especially those who played Tynie and Bobby for fools. The Hawaiian side of the family is clueless, for right now, that'll change tomorrow. Liu's a man of his word, that much has been evidenced.

Lord willing, Bobby's turn to play hardball won't come for a while…


	79. 79

Title: Tying Up Loose Ends.. Again. (Part 1)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is Part One of Three.

* * *

Bobby and Tynie wake up at the same time the next day, instead of going in for a kiss, she winds up crashing hard into Bobby. Knowing they didn't have much to drink yesterday, he's aware right off as to why that happened. Racing for her kit, Bobby learns that his wife's sugar levels are near-dangerously low. It winds up taking two epi-shots of insulin before Tynie responds at all. "MMhh, baby where am I?" She wonders. "You're in my arms, you're safe." Bobby assures, petting down her back. The kit was left open after the first use, Bobby wanting to double check her levels before packing it away.

"Fuck this, get ahold of Liu. I want that damn distributor sooner than what Dayna said. I know my man's worried, and I think it's best we go ahead and get that done." Tynie requests. Taking the hand that isn't petting down her back, Bobby obeys those wishes. Liu picks up on the first ring, sensing that a call at this part of the day meant the shit hit the fan. "Man, I may wind up taking Tynie to the ER. Her sugar levels were really low. Is there any way you can help us get that distributor in the next couple days?" Bobby tells him. "Yeah, give me two hours. If she's still having trouble with the sugar levels, take her in." Liu orders. Bobby's answer "If I have to give her another double epi-shot, I will. Other than that, I'm keeping a close eye on Tynie." "Very Well." Liu confirms, ending the call.

Tynie hears it all, ashamed that her diabetes woke Bobby like this. "Oh God, Bobby.. I'm so sorry." Tynie whispers. "Hey now, there's no need for you to be sorry. I love you, and you needed me." Bobby soothes before going on "Liu may just be a miracle worker. He's going to call us back in two hours, and you might get that distributor sooner than Dayna said. Yes, I am worried about you, but that's out of my love for you." "Bobby, I-" Tynie starts, Bobby interrupting with a kiss. Liu had news for the couple, and it wasn't related to Tynie's diabetes. Figuring it best to tell them after handling the new request, Liu notes to tell Bobby later. The kiss goes on for a while, Tynie sheerly loving the power of Bobby's affection. They eventually separate from it, as Tynie tries to divert her man's mind from how they woke up.

"Call me crazy, but I noticed something the last time we spoke to the family in Hawaii. Nobody mentioned Thrash or Tiny, nor were they even at Harlei's. After I played hardball yesterday, I remembered that. Bet my ass Thrash and Tiny were in with all those we've rid of over the past few days." Tynie elaborates. "Actually, I noticed the same thing. As for them being in with all that are no longer involved with us, we'll see." Bobby replies. Liu's time frame hasn't gone through yet, and the next thing the couple hears is the phone going off. Tynie goes to answer it, giving Bobby a break.

"Hey Ross, what's up man?" Tynie asks. "I'm curious, can you two come by this afternoon to discuss the consultancy. You still have it, I just.." Ross trails off, Tynie interrupting "Have to talk about protocols and liabilities since we're not directly employed by the Academy or the Force anymore. You also want to get a general idea of how we wish to run the classes, namely to make sure that how we do that won't be a problem with NYPD policies." "Tell me something, how long have you been able to do that?" Ross wonders. "Not long man, really. It's actually pretty random." Tynie laughs. "Well, you were right on it all." Ross fires back. "Man, this afternoon should be fine. If for any reason we can't make it, I'll have Bobby call ya." Tynie plans, getting that accepted by Ross before they hang up.

"Yeahhh, I still got it.." Tynie purrs. "I heard.." Bobby boasts, pocketing their shared phone and finally loading her kit. "I've decided against double-checking your levels until after Liu calls us back." Bobby confesses. "Cool." Tynie answers, the two getting out of bed from there. "Oh, and I hope you're not mad about the plan I gave Ross." Tynie frets. "Mad? No way! I'd have done that anyhow." Bobby tells her. Walking his wife to the couch, Bobby kisses Tynie's lips briefly before saying "I got this.. you relax."

Right before Bobby makes them breakfast and coffee, Liu calls and the first thing Bobby hears is "I know that I said two hours, and I'm waiting on a call back on the reason why. I'm calling you to say that Tiny and Thrash were found to be connected to everyone you've released from involvement with the family. An Allyn got that figured out and had his wife call me. He'd have called me himself, but there were all kinds of meetings attached since Tiny and Thrash were also connected to an extortion ring started by the ex-wife of Charlie." "Ohh Allyn, he's good people. He's also a damn good cop, and to be honest, Tynie suspected as much. I'm with her on those suspicions, and thanks for telling us. You know what to do. We have an afternoon meeting so if you get word then, leave it on a voicemail. We can't use our phone in that meeting, it relates to the consultancy." Bobby orders, Liu making notes on that before hanging up.

Pocketing their shared phone again, Bobby goes back to making his woman something to eat. "What was that all about?" Tynie hollers. "You were right on Thrash and Tiny. They were in deeper than you suspected though, Charlie's ex-wife and an extortion ring from what I gathered. Oh and Liu's waiting on a call back about the distributor. He'll leave a voicemail if we're in with Ross when he gets word." Bobby responds. Tynie sits up after that was discussed, wanting Bobby to have a place next to her when he gets in that room.

"I don't mean to sound like a total bitch, but I'm getting disgusted at the way some people do us behind our backs! Seriously, we were about to fund EVERYTHING for Thrash and Tiny! Hell, I paid so he could keep his restaurant! What the fuck!" Tynie howls. "Ohhh, and about that, yeahh.. Liu said the feds will see to it that every dime we've ever spent on those whom are not connected to us anymore is returned.. with interest! He said something about restitution to avoid.." Bobby trails off. "Those fucks don't want to get the needle and paying us back is the only way they stay alive in terms of sentencing." Tynie answers before praying "God, do me a we get my money back, preferably in a lump sum,set them up around a pissed off batch of prison thugs. You know the type:Those who don't care who they kill because they got nothing to lose. It's been said that vengeance is Yours.. well I'm asking that you make it happen!" Bobby's answer "Amen." Walking back towards Tynie, Bobby's hands are full, his wife getting up to meet him halfway.

"I know that sounded evil, but I'm over being fucked with. Seriously, what if the tables were turned and we did someone else that way? You're a retired Detective and I'm a lawyer, can you imagine what kind of revenge people'd want to seek out if you and I pulled an EIGHTH of the shit we've endured?!" Tynie questions. "That's not evil at all, it actually makes a lot of sense." Bobby confirms, seeing her grab up half of what he had on him.

As Tynie laid everything in her hands out, then did the same with the items in Bobby's, the phone rang again. "I can't get Tynie in for that distributor until tomorrow. Turns out Dayna didn't tell you the doctor had a second office, and I got a hold of him there. Sorry man, that's the best I can do." Liu informs. "Tomorrow's great man, thanks. Oh, and you know the next line out of my mouth." Bobby returns. "That I do. Later." Liu adds, then hanging up. "Liu's really good. I'll put it to you like this, as it stands we only have to rely on those kits until tomorrow." Bobby brags, the two sitting down from there. "Sweet." Tynie gloats, she and Bobby eating from that point on.

Their shared phone is set between Tynie and Bobby, her catching a text from Liu across the screen "I take it Tynie knows." Liu sent. "Yeah man, I do. Thanks. Keep us posted with any updates about the feds and my money. Other than that, take the rest of today off dude." Tynie mandates, getting back "Done." She'd taken a break from eating to answer that text, telling Bobby "Damn Liu's good. He was worried about me knowing though, given how I woke up. The sweetie actually thought I'd be bothered by that information. He has the rest of today off, but we may get periodic calls and texts from him after what you told me about the money." Bobby's turn to break from eating, Tynie learns "Sounds like a plan."

After that brief talk, they finish the meal and coffees in silence. Tynie arises to clear from everything as Bobby texts to check on the others, informing them of the meeting with Ross this afternoon. Everyone's alright, and very understanding as to the meeting, although shocked to learn about Thrash and Tiny. Unbelieveably, Little Man swears he told Liu to add anyone that's family of Thrash and Tiny by blood to the dragnet for investigation by the feds. Bobby gloats back to Tariyu "Handled like a real detective, very nice."

Little Man's modesty shines when Bobby gets this reply "Eh, I try. Aunt Tynie and you've been through enough. Consider this my proof that whenever I can I will help you." "Hey baby! Get a load of this! Little Man has a future as a Detective! He told Liu to have the feds add anyone that's blood related to Thrash and Tiny to the investigation. NOBODY saw THAT coming. Apparently Liu agreed and the feds are following Little Man's logic!" Bobby hollers. "Holy shit!" Tynie yells back. "Yeah, that's what I said.. not in those words. One more thing: Little Man wanted to prove to us that he's going to be a help in any way he can. Don't ask me what made him think of that." Bobby announces. "Actually, that's what I wanna know!" Tynie shoots back, heading for her husband's side.

Little Man texts again saying "Oh, and what made me think of that is simple. We've heard that people who are blood related or I think it's called romantic connection to those you've put in jail, have messed with you two. I was in the room when Liu told Grandfather that after he went through all your legal stuff from Dayna. Liu's been trying to get the stuff from Steve, and that's taking a while. I wasn't supposed to know."

Tynie snares up the phone and says "Tariyu, that's called happenstance. You didn't mean to hear it, and you live with them. It was a risk to happen anyway. Oh and I know what you meant about connections." Tariyu's relieved at that, saying back "Oh cool. I thought I caused a problem!" "Nah, if anyone tells you different, have them call me. You've done enough Little Man, it's my turn. I meant to tell you I love you yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't. I do love you though." Tynie mentions.

"Ok Aunt Tynie.I know you love me, and yesterday was really bad for you. It's all good. Love you." Little Man finalizes, Tynie laying the phone down again. "Wow, Little Man's really impressive. He used to be so shy and afraid. Now look, he's all helpin us out." Tynie boasts. Bobby took a turn at snaring the phone up, quoting his wife to Tariyu. "Yeah, well, the impressive part.. Aunt Tynie's fault. She has done that for a lot of people, according to Liu." Bobby gets back, laughing. That reply shown to Tynie, she laughs with her man, Tariyu saying "Love you, have a good one. We'll talk later." "Love you too." Bobby fires back, pocketing the phone again.

"I'm actually a bit worried about the meeting with Ross. I don't want to come across as domineering or anything, yet I don't want to seem dumb in terms of NYPD regulations.." Tynie worries. "That's why I'm going to be there with you. Lean on me for that baby, it's alright." Bobby whispers. Sighing, Tynie blushes as Bobby wraps his arms around her, muttering softly "Yes dear."

"Now, what to wear? Do I look the part of going before a judge, or do I just go casual? I mean I AM going to meet the NYPD commissioner for Pete sakes!" Tynie worries. "Ross has seen you casual, don't worry so much." Bobby answers, before going on "Not only that, but you look AMAZING in ANYTHING." "Aww Bobby, thank you." Tynie peeps, reaching a hand out to pet his cheek, then continuing "Don't be hurt by my worries, please. I want to be at my best for this. You've already got a name with the Force, but I don't. No offense, but I don't want to just be known as "Bobby Goren's wife" Or the "Trophy to the whack-job." "None taken. I can totally see why you said that." Bobby absolves.

The two are about to kiss again when their shared phone goes off, Tynie going into Bobby's pocket to answer it. "Hey Ross, glad ya called man. Bobby and I've been talking. He's given me a general idea of how the Administration of the NYPD is absolutely paranoid about catching lawsuits. The notion that I got from that conversation is our meeting needs to be on the record. Don't worry, Bobby's told me this before, and not in a negative light on you. I hope you know that I won't do this consultancy without him. However, I want our meeting videotaped. I say that so if there's ever a concern about me and Bobby's style of teaching the cadets, you have evidence that it was discussed prior to us taking on the consultancy. Not only that, I'm going to cut a consent form for videotaping the moment Bobby and I get in your office. He and I sign it, with you signing as a witness. Oh, and something tells me that you are booked in meetings until this afternoon, now calling us on a break. That sense came about when you asked us to be in your office after noon today." Tynie rails off.

"Bobby's already a part of the consultancy, Phil the Captain of Vice had that arranged. As for everything else you said about the Administration and lawsuits: true. I'll be happy to sign as a witness to our meeting being videotaped. Oh, and you pretty much quoted my schedule. Thank you for the understanding about the meeting being on the record, although your reasons I didn't think of." Ross relates. "Hey man, I'm on a roll. Don't knock it!" Tynie jokes. "I'm not! See you two later." Ross confirms, ending the call. Setting the phone down again, Tynie leans back. "Oohh baby, that was impressive!" Bobby gloats, sliding in for a wild kiss. The couple loves every second of this passionate sharing, it only ending as always: due to breathlessness.

On the other side of town, Ross is telling everyone in the Administration of the NYPD about Tynie's plan for videotaping their meeting. The Brass are impressed by that, telling him "Man, she's a rare one. It isn't everyday someone offers that!" Ross answers "Yeah, she is. That whole thing floored me!" The Brass chime in as one "Tell her we said thanks for that, especially how she's handling it. You know why.." Ross's answer "Yeah, and so does she. How Tynie put it was "the Administration is paranoid about the NYPD catching lawsuits." Again the Brass speaks together "She ain't Lyin!" After that brief conference, Ross has a while before Tynie and Bobby are due to meet him, his other meetings being cancelled.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the two are going to get ready for their conference with Ross. Tynie's still a bit nervous as they get cleaned up and dressed, settling on a "business casual" outfit. Knowing Bobby doesn't like it when heels hurt her, Tynie goes for an outfit that meshes with leather boots. He's preparing at the same speed of his wife, the two meeting up after everything's ready for the next thing on their agenda. "Don't be nervous, you've done really well dealing with Ross today." Bobby tells Tynie delicately, sliding his resized Detective's ring to her finger. "I know, I just hope my roll sticks around!" Tynie giggles, sliding a ring she got onto Bobby's finger.

Looking at what she had on her hand, Tynie sighs out and blushes as Bobby leads her back towards the front door. There's only one reason Bobby stops just shy of the exit way to the rest of their house to get Tynie's shoulderbag. Going to the coffee table to obtain her kit, Bobby manages to slide Tynie's shoulderbag to her arm. "Relax baby.. it'll be fine." He whispers. "I must be nervous, I'd never leave home for a meeting without this thing!" Tynie kids, loading their phone and her kit into the shoulderbag. "I know how to get rid of that.." Bobby taunts, kissing her deeply. Tynie melts into him as the kiss keeps up, their trend of why it's ended upholding.

Taking her by the hand, Bobby guides Tynie onto the porch before securing their home. The two then head for her SUV, him driving. Once they're inside, Bobby says "Kick back honey, try to relax." "Yes love." Tynie chirps, the two then driving away. Their meeting with Ross was over two hours away, Bobby electing to leave early in case of wicked traffic. Apparently Tynie's roll for the day included Bobby, because they were caught in snarled traffic for a while before arriving at Ross's office. Tynie breathed deeply before they got out of the SUV, Bobby sensing that she was trying to rid of her nerves. She gazed at the Detective's ring while being escorted to Ross's office, switching that up with eyeing over everything female that they came across. The lady officers kept getting hostile looks from Tynie, until a Captain spoke up "Back off of them! They're here to see the Commissioner!" "Thanks, sir." Tynie tells him. "No Problem, Mrs. Goren. Oh and that Sir stuff, out the window right now. I work for a living. The name's Danny. I'm the Captain of Frauds Division, out on my lunch break." "Danny, I'm Tynie. I take it you know Bobby." Tynie offers, shaking Danny's hand.

"I don't typically shake hands, not really my style. I'm doing that now because of where we are and your job." Tynie rationalizes after a few seconds of silence. "Yes I do know Bobby, and thank you for considering my career like that." Danny answers. "She's amazing man, you got a good one!" Danny tells Bobby. "Yeah, she gets that all the time." Bobby replies modestly. "Oh, and I'm glad to have caught you two. Ross told me to take you to lunch. His last meeting is running longer than he expected. He told me to find you Bobby and that she'd be right with you." Danny explains. "That works man. I was wondering how you knew of our meeting." Tynie yelps. "Yeah, I just had one myself an hour ago with the Commissioner." Danny absolves, leading the couple to his car.

"Danny, if there's ever anything I can do for you as a lawyer, get my number off of Bobby." Tynie informs as they all get in that ride. "You heard the woman." Bobby laughs, writing down Tynie's practice number after Danny hands him a slip of paper and a pen. "You've heard of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" right Danny? All ya do is donate some to a charity then text that charity's information to the line Bobby just gave you. Once I get that text, your legal fees and retainer for me are covered." Tynie elaborates as Danny drives on for a bit. "Yes, she means that. Oh and she is always this awesome!" Bobby brags before Danny can answer. "Bobby!" Tynie yips, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed by that, Tynie. It isn't everyday someone's as amazing as you." Danny admonishes with a smile, the three heading into a restaurant for lunch.

Soon as Tynie's out of Danny's car, she wraps her right arm around Bobby tightly, scanning over anything female within sight range, again with hostilities in her eyes. "Calm down baby.."Bobby whipspers. Meeting eyes with her man, Tynie's face is aglow for the first time today. Danny sees Tynie do that and says "Bobby, you're a lucky man." "Aww Danny.." Tynie mutters, breaking her hold on Bobby. Shaking his head, Danny objects to that, Bobby snaring Tynie into his arms.

From there, the three are guided to a booth, the server having a suspicious look in his eyes. "I got this." Tynie orders. The server returns, and before he can speak, Tynie commands "Get me a manager now!" In seconds, the manager appears wondering what's going on. "Listen bitch. Bobby and I have had a slew of shitty luck with servers, and we have a guest with us. I did NOT like how the server was handling our menus! I also very highly suspect that he's about to try to kill all three of us! I'm a lawyer who isn't afraid to END this restaurant by suing the owners into oblivion! Our guest had informed me that the server has given him problems before, and since we're in the company of an NYPD Captain, I'm not taking any Goddamned Chances.. you get that?!" Tynie yells. The manager answers "I do, and will take over handling your orders." "Very well, but so help me Jesus Christ HIMSELF, if ANYTHING looks wrong with our orders for *snaps fingers* THAT long you know what happens! Oh and before you even THINK of calling me ma'am.. the name's TYNIE!" Tynie bellows, the manager noting everything. "Got it, Tynie.." The manager replies, scared shitless for her job. Danny looks at Bobby, astonished as Tynie sits back down.

"Danny, did I lie one bit?" Tynie asks through her teeth. "Nope. Remind me NEVER to piss you off!" Danny fires back. "We will, and everything she said is true about us and restaurants. I know Danny and I both had the same suspicions she yelled at that manager." Bobby says loud enough for the owner to hear in the back. Their meal is ordered and served inside twenty minutes, the owner noting on their bill that the manager and the original server paid for it all prior to being fired. Eating in silence for a while, Tynie says "Danny, in terms of pissing me off, right now you don't really have anything to worry about. When you do, you'll know." "So noted." Danny answers, seeing Tynie go for a diabetic kit. Her levels are fine this time, the kit being reloaded and stashed away. "Yeah man, I go to get an insulin distributor tomorrow. I wanted to do that before going to the consultancy so I don't have diabetic issues in front of the cadets." Tynie explains. "That's reasonable." Danny realizes, the three ending their meal.

Leaving after that, Tynie's flanked on either side by Danny and Bobby. "Thank you Danny. Sorry ya saw me like that. Please don't tell the Commissioner." Tynie frets. "Hey now, all three of us had those suspicions. You just beat me and Bobby to dealing with them." Danny corrects. "He's right." Bobby whispers. Going back to the Commissioner's office, Bobby keeps his arm around Tynie as Danny drives. "I'm alright." Tynie vows. Nodding, Bobby accepts that.

Danny's ride is soon parked, him being met up by a member of Bobby's old division. "I got this." Tynie says, getting out of Danny's car. "Yeah, I'm his lawyer. Anything you want to discuss with him goes through me!" Tynie orders the Detective. Learning that her tirade about suspicions for being killed was perfectly timed, Tynie adds "If you so much as want my client to literally give you the time of day off his watch, I demand to be called!" Tynie commands, giving the Detective her practice number. Taking the number from Tynie, the Detective gulps hard and answers "You got it."

Ross saw everything, walking right up to the Detective from MCS and asking "Why did you just try to interrogate someone out in the open without it being cleared?" "I was told to contact the Captain of Frauds, that's all I was doing." The Detective tries to rationalize. "Detective, you basically just admitted to violating my client's Constitutional rights! You implied that an interrogation was going to happen without the presence of counsel being allowed! Even after the Patriot Act, you CANNOT do that to an American citizen that isn't attached to a terrorism ring! What the fuck were you thinking?" Tynie rails off. Ross adds before the Detective can answer "She's right, and you can kiss your shield, pension and benefits goodbye. The NYPD takes what Counsel just said VERY seriously. Go pack up your desk.. NOW!"

The Detective leaves in a flash as Danny's car is exited, Bobby going right to Tynie's hip. "I didn't mean for you to see me like that, Ross." Tynie apologizes. "You had every right to say that. No need to apologize." Ross amends, the three going through the building without another word. The silence continues until they are all inside Ross's office. "Commissioner, what you saw is only half of what happened. My Lawyer had to be belligerent to even get us served." Danny lets out. "It's true, Ross. The server gave all three of us a feeling that we were about to be killed. Bobby and I don't have the best luck with restaurants in terms of people not trying to poison us, and I did NOT wish to take chances, given Danny's rank in the NYPD." Tynie confesses. "That explains quite a bit actually. I take it you're willing to.." Ross trails off, witnessing Tynie put that all in writing. "I'm taking a crap shoot with my bar card, but hell." Tynie peeps. "Actually, no you're not. What you did was an act of life preservation. I'll attest to that in writing." Danny vows, correcting her concern. "Danny, THANK YOU!" Tynie elates.

Handing her statement over to Ross, Tynie wonders "Exactly how fast can we get that notarized?" Snapping his fingers twice, Ross's answer walks right into the 's writing his attestation about Tynie's behavior in the restaurant, as Bobby's asked "Can I add the part about her being diabetic?" "Please do!" Tynie interrupts. "Wait.. you're.." Ross stammers. "Yep, and it WON'T affect my capacities in the consultancy, as best as I know." Tynie swears. "Yeah, she's getting a distributor for insulin tomorrow." Bobby adds. "Tynie.." Danny starts, as Ross gets his statement. "Dude, that statement and a Diet soda covers your legal fees and retainer.. trust me!" Tynie informs.

"She doesn't change up her legal fee and retainer system much. Take the deal dude." Bobby advises. Danny nods, going to get his lawyer's soda from there. Ross wonders "You're Tynie Goren, with that Project?" "Yep." Tynie chirps. "So THAT'S what Bobby meant about your legal fee and retainer system!" Ross discovers, getting Tynie to nod and giggle. Danny walks in with sodas for everyone, Tynie hopping up to distribute them.

Popping all of them open, Tynie goes for hers, Bobby seeing nervousness return to his wife. "Don't be nervous, you're amazing!" Ross brags to Tynie. The notary is standing in wait to stamp the statements, Tynie going to sign both. One was scrawled with her name as the document creator, the other as counsel for Danny. Bobby and Danny sign both after her, Ross being their witness. The statements stamped by that notary, she leaves the office without a word.

"Danny I hate to do this, but Bobby and I have a pre-existing meeting with Ross. If you get bothered by ANYONE about what happened with the restaurant, for the love of God.. Call me! I do NOT care what hour of the night it is when you do either!" Tynie advises, Danny answering "I have to go anyway, paperwork to do. Oh, and in terms of calling you, no problem. I'll remember the late hour rule." Shaking his hand, Tynie says "See you later."

Ross heard everything again, bragging as Danny shut the office door "Tynie, I don't know how ya do it.. but DAMN you're good!" "Thanks." Tynie answers. Ross had it set up to record their meeting, Tynie again writing a statement. It was the one she mentioned earlier, consenting to the discussion being videotaped, and all three in the office signed it once she was done. As soon as the videotaping begins, Ross and Tynie do the talking in that meeting, Bobby remaining silent. After a bit Ross is asked "I want to give those cadets as many real-life situations as I can. For example, I want to have female cadets randomly paired off with males, since they won't be able to predict what gender they're dealing with on the streets. By my doing that am I violating NYPD regulations?" "I don't see how, honestly. Especially with your logic about it. What you've asked makes total sense." Ross tells her.

"Good, I just don't want to stare down a sexual harassment-type suit over our teaching style. Bobby and I've already discussed this, but that was one thing neither of us was sure of." Ross notices Bobby hasn't said a word, wondering why. "Like I said, he and I discussed this already. The reason I'm doing all the talking is to symbolize what I've discussed with you comes from a united front with Bobby and I on this entire consultancy." Tynie declares. "Alright." Ross chirps. Everything hashed out, the videotaping stops.

Right after the video camera's shut off, Bobby leans into Tynie's ear whispering "That was amazing!" Tucking her hair behind her ear, Tynie blushes as a short giggle leaves her lips. "So Ross, we good?" She wonders. "Absolutely. I appreciate your willingness to have taped that meeting." Ross answers. "Eh, no sweat." Tynie peeps, waving her hand in Ross's direction. "I don't think we'll have issues with our teaching style, now that the Commissioner has basically signed off on it." Bobby guesses. "You shouldn't. In the event you do, for the love of God Call me! Please, no late night calls though." Ross fires back, using one of Tynie's lines. "Deal!" Bobby says, answering for he and Tynie. "Hold it.. did the NYPD Comissioner just steal one of my lines?!" Tynie wonders, amazed. "Yep!" Ross laughs. "Thanks for your time Ross, we'll be in touch." Tynie responds, she and Bobby leaving the Commisisoner's office.

Taking his wife into a tight one armed hug, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear as they go for Tynie's SUV. "You were right, all my nerves were for nothing." Tynie admits just loud enough for Bobby to hear. Halfway to their car, Ross runs up and stops the couple. "Counsel! What do you wish me to do with that Detective's…" Ross trails off. "Have the shit liquidated to cash. Take half of it and put it for the Academy in case of future funding issues. Take the other half and put it in the coffers of things like Victim's Services. I'm making an example out of that bitch!" Tynie orders. "Consider it done!" Ross swears, writing down literally everything Tynie just said.

The officers who gossip were around when that talk happened, Ross commanding when that's noticed "If ANY of you say ANYTHING about this, YOU'RE NEXT! GET BACK TO WORK!" A flurry of racing footsteps heard, Ross tells Tynie "Sorry you had to see that." "Oh and let the eavesdroppers know that if you need me to help with what you threatened I WILL take a 2 a.m. phonecall!" Tynie replies. "Will do. Have a good one." Ross resolves, noting that before leaving the couple.

As Ross vanishes from sight, Tynie and Bobby go towards her SUV the same way he'd held her from leaving Ross's office. Letting her in first, Tynie sits back and checks their phone. Discovering no alerts across it, Tynie calls Ross to give him her practice number. "Man, I forgot to do this earlier. Take down both numbers and if you need my assistance with what you bellowed moments ago, call the second line." Tynie informs, Ross writing down both numbers. "Consider it done." Ross confirms, hanging up.

"I'm taking Ross as a client at no charge. I don't want him catchin shit for hiring me after what he had to threaten." Tynie tells Bobby as he starts the SUV. "He won't let you do that.. trust me.. you will be paid.. somehow." Bobby tells her. Driving them home, Bobby's all smiles as his wife realizes that again he made a point. Their trip home isn't quiet for long, Liu calling after five minutes of them traveling. "You heard right. Everything you learned about events surrounding my meeting with the Commissioner is true. Got two new clients out of the deal, and I may be swarmed in the coming days with meetings." Tynie fires off before Liu can say much. "Very well, your appointment for the distributor is tomorrow afternoon. Best I can do. Everyone's fine by the way. Oh and Little Man helped the feds more than he saw coming. Yeahh, they took his idea and extended it. I'll say this: You two won't even have to worry about money in the next life!" "Liu, you JUST made my day better!"Tynie brags, swearing to tell Bobby before hanging up.

Stashing the phone in her shoulderbag which never left Tynie's arm, Bobby hears "Oh, Liu got word that Little Man's idea worked wonders with the feds. I'm quoting Liu here "You two won't even have to worry about money in the next life!" He said you'd know what he meant by that. My appointment for the distributor is tomorrow afternoon, best Liu could manage. Also, Liu knows of what hit and my two new clients. Everyone's good by the way." "I do know what he means by that. Little Man really is wiser than his years, and I'm glad for everything working out with the others. As for your appointment, it works well actually." Bobby answers.

Tynie's SUV parked before their home, Bobby whisks her out and returns the same hold from when they were leaving Ross's office. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby brags "My baby was ferocious.. ooooh!" "Soon enough, Tiger.." Tynie says in a sultry voice. Guiding her into the home a bit faster than the pace taken from the SUV, Bobby's anticipation is evidenced. Securing the house behind them, Tynie waits for Bobby to end the short gap between them before saying anything. "My baby was fierce too, protecting me." Tynie boasts.

Sweeping Tynie off her feet, Bobby takes the shoulderbag and lines it with the crook of her abdomen before practically racing to their room. "You know I always will." Bobby swears, Tynie melting into him. Their home cleared in a flash, Tynie's set to her feet as Bobby shuts the master bedroom door. Spinning in front of her afterwards, Bobby runs his fingers through Tynie's hair. She starts petting at his shoulders, her hands taking a trail down to Bobby's waist. "My Tiger's sexy.." Tynie purrs. His hands going down her front, Bobby replies in kind "So's my Tigress…"

Wrapping her arms around his hips, Tynie instigates a slowdance without music. Bobby takes that move up a notch, using it as their way to get to the bed's edge. Her shoulderbag had fallen to the floor after Bobby set Tynie to her feet, him saying softly "We worry about that later.." Giggling as she nods, Tynie slowly takes off the Detective's ring Bobby gave her, him following suit with the ring Tynie bestowed. Both of those are laid to her endtable, the couple doing so at the same time. Tynie checks Bobby out from the corner of her eye, noticing the bulge in his pants. Slowly sitting down, Tynie goes to take off her boots, Bobby stopping her. "I want to do this.." He whispers, Tynie relenting.

Her boots aren't the only thing he removes, Tynie soon finding herself naked before him. "My turn.." She slurs out seductively. Bobby sits next to her, everything he wore being taken off slowly as Tynie stares at Bobby's physique. Licking her lips, Tynie howls "Ooohh baby..." Bobby reverse crawls on the mattress, knowing Tynie didn't like it when his knees hung over the edge of the bed. Tynie hovers over him like a tigress prowling her prey. Loving the display, Bobby growls "Yeahh baby..Take me.." Tynie does, riding her man's endowment wildly. "You're so tight.." Bobby moans, Tynie answering "Damn, you're so huge!" Showing off just how strong his arousal is, Bobby's manhood bulges inside her, Tynie moaning and howling like there's no tomorrow.

His hands go right for her ass, Bobby holding Tynie in place after a good while of her being in charge of this romp. Pumping himself into her repeatedly, Bobby displays the force of his prowess again, causing Tynie to grunt and howl in yearning for more. "You stay on top." Bobby says through a series of grunts. "With pleasure.." Tynie groans back. Time's ignored as always when these two make love, their focus being an eventual shared release. Tynie's hands go right for Bobby's pecs, namely so she can cling to him and occasionally play with his chestfur. The way that changed up her position a bit makes Bobby drill Tynie harder.

All Tynie can do is praise him with a mix of carnal yowlings as Bobby goes on, him considering those a goading on. Going in for a kiss, Tynie makes the room silent, Bobby making that affection hotter and deeper. Tynie climaxes mere seconds before Bobby, the kiss still going on as each was shoved over the intimate edge. Slowly pulling away from each other's lips, Tynie and Bobby moan out "I love you!" Trailing his hands up her spine, Bobby guides Tynie atop him, her arms then abounding his shoulders. "You rocked me!" Tynie whispers, Bobby repeating it to her. Nestling her head in the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie falls asleep wearing an enormous smile.

After about an hour and a half, Bobby slowly lays her to his side, vowing softly "I'll be right back." Tynie nods at that, going for his pillows. "That appointment can't come soon enough." Bobby gripes lowly, basically telling why he's not in bed with her. "No shit!" Tynie slurs out in her sleep. "I'm comin baby." Bobby swears, grabbing up her shoulder bag and racing back to the bed. Trying one of Tynie's stunt leaps, Bobby lands just beside her with the shoulderbag. Tynie felt a rush of wind for a moment and when she tried to open her eyes, got disoriented. That was all Bobby needed to see, going straight for her kit and the epi-shooter. Tynie's halfway seated by this time, holding her head while this inquiry is stammered out "What's going on?" Instead of answering her in words, Bobby gives his wife an epi-shot of insulin before checking her levels.

Discovering he timed that perfectly, as usual, the kit is then repacked and laid to his endtable. "I can't wait to get that fuckin distributor!" Tynie gripes, slowly getting re-acclimated with her surroundings. Bobby chimes in "I'll be glad when you do, honestly. Before you even worry, I'll be right there too." "I felt this breeze a few moments ago.. but we're not outside.. huh?" Tynie inquires. "Baby, you got disoriented, your words were slurred, I got worried. I tried one of your leaps to save time." Bobby confesses. "OH MY GOD, Bobby.. you did that for ME?!" Tynie poses, shocked. "Absolutely. I swore I'd do whatever it takes to care for you." Bobby answers, the two hugging afterwards. "My Hero.." Tynie half-whimpers, ashamed. "Always and eternally will too, babe. Now, there's no reason for you to be ashamed. I want to be there when that happens to you! I know you hate those kits, and the fact that you're diabetic. Ty-baby, I do worry about you, yes. Those worries are out of my dedication to you. You're still begrudging yourself for this, when I don't want you to. When I said my vows, I meant them to the extremes! You mean THAT much to me!" Bobby drags out.

Digesting what she just heard, Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder before crying "You read me. You mean just as much to me as I do you. Bobby, you really are the greatest. I worship you and cherish all you've done for me. Yes you hate it when I cry, but the fact is, my diabetes hurt you. I know you won't see it that way, but just the fact that you stunt leaped to my side told me as much. God Bobby, I'm so lucky to be yours! You have NO idea what you've given me, let alone what that all means to my heart!" "Actually, I do. You've done the same for me. You deserve my best, and I worship you. Everything we've shared is cherished. As for your diabetes always hurting me, that's where you're mistaken. I do worry when you have these fallouts, but just knowing I'm here to care for you solves a lot of the hurt. My Queen, please shhh… shhh.." Bobby replies in a soft voice holding Tynie close. He soon realizes that the first couple lines out of Tynie's mouth were all centered on him, adding "We're the greatest for each other.." Listening to his heartbeat, Tynie learns that Bobby spoke the truth as best as words could describe. Under her breath, Tynie brags "My protector." "You know that's forever." Bobby oaths, running his hand over Tynie's spine.

"Bobby-bear, I know this sounds rude. Is there any way you can tell the others that due to my diabetes being a bitch and my appointment to get that handled not being until tomorrow.." Tynie wonders Bobby interjecting "Already on it, Ty-baby." Tynie's curious as to the timing of this level fallout, noticing it hit after she made love with Bobby, although not saying anything. Grabbing their shared phone, Bobby pretty much says that the pair is not available unless it's urgent. Liu getting told the real reason why, Bobby learning that Liu's going to try and get the appointment moved up to morning. Everyone else noting what Bobby said, the conversation ends.

Setting their phones to charge, Bobby says "I'm here babe. Liu's working on getting us an earlier appointment. The others are alright, Sasha and Spring Breeze don't have a clue about what you've gone through today with your diabetes." "Thank you so much!" Tynie squeals, wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck. "I gotta make this up to you.. but how?" Tynie frets. "No you don't. Just kick back and let me handle everything. Remember the last time I was sick how you leapt around to care for me? Yeah, now it's my turn…" Bobby responds.

"Oh, you're so wonderful!" Tynie peeps in his ear. Laying her back onto the bed, Bobby makes damn sure Tynie's comfortable before kissing her lips briefly. "Hotness, I'm getting out of shape. That's gotta be why my diabetes when it falls out is such a bitch!" Tynie discovers. "Now beautiful, we work on that another day. You relax.." Bobby answers, sensing in secret she's right. He leaves the bed from there, Tynie's reply is barely audible "Yes my Everything."

Bobby's out of the room in moments, darting away to get her something to eat. Tynie sobs out twice while he's gone "Bobby's so perfect! I'm a diabetic mess, not the woman he met and married! I vowed that I'd be at the top of life's game, not like this! He's been so accepting and wonderful about everything, yet I'm still not the ultimate like I swore I would be!" *The diabetes acting up is making her depressed!* Bobby realizes to himself, going from the entryway to the bed in a hurry. The tray given Tynie, he has a look of panic and worry in his eyes.

Eating in an ashamed silence, Tynie shows Bobby that once more his timing was perfect. Taking a break from the meal, Tynie looks in Bobby's eyes, still not speaking. "Tynie, I know the diabetes complications are depressing you. You are MY ultimate, and definitely at the top of life's game. You showed me that last part earlier babe! I swear, that no matter what, you're still my hot mama!" Bobby counters.

Keeping her lips tightly closed Tynie nods, tears again racing from her eyes. Wiping them away as fast as he can, Bobby says "I love you. It's going to be fine." The meal was half eaten, Tynie waving for him to take the rest. "I'll eat, don't you worry. Go ahead." Bobby objects. Tynie mutters before the rest of the food is practically inhaled "Ok." "Slow down.." Bobby pleads in a gentle tone, his wife obeying.

*I'm gonna fuckin KILL that doctor from IL! My baby'd have an easier time with this if he'd have just told her the Goddamned truth!* Bobby thinks to himself, petting Tynie's back some more. "Sic Liu on him.." Tynie blurts between bites, catching her husband's righteous anger. "Yes my love." Bobby half-howls, going for their shared phone. Liu calls just as that device is in Bobby's hands, inquiring about access to Tynie's medical history. "You have consent. I will send you a text to prove that consent in writing for now, a statement to come later. As of right now you'll need that access, because I want you to go through those papers and seek out tests that are used to check for diabetes. Whenever you find those, note the doctor's names and license numbers. After that, I want the doctors, their estates, AND their families sued into redefined oblivion!" Bobby commands.

Noting the anger in Bobby's voice and that diabetes was specifically mentioned, Liu's immediately aware as to what's still going on. "You got it! Tynie's appointment got moved. The doctor had a cancellation for eleven a.m. Best I can do. Oh, and lawsuits involving medical conditions are dealt with as emergencies, before Tynie worries about my time off. Call that one on my personal ethics code." Liu answers. "Thanks man, be looking out for that text." Bobby finalizes, the two men hanging up. True to his word, Liu's texted with the consent Bobby swore to in a matter of minutes. The shared phone laid down one more time, Bobby brags "Liu really does kick ass! He's taking this on as an emergency case, since it deals with a medical condition. He says that's part of his ethics code, and is insisting that you relax." Tynie nods at that, smiling briefly in honor of what she just learned.

Moving the tray to her end table for now, Bobby senses Tynie needs held. "I'm scared Bobby.. I need your strength.. these fallouts.. they terrify me!" She wails, leaping into his arms mere seconds after the tray's set aside. "You always have my strength to lean on.." Bobby consoles. Tynie shakes wildly in Bobby's strong embrace as the tears return to running down her cheeks. "Tomorrow afternoon isn't coming soon enough!" Tynie cries, frustrated and afraid. "Tomorrow morning actually. Liu got us an earlier appointment, my lovely." Bobby soothes. "Damn he IS good!" Tynie uncovers, still frightened and frustrated. "Yep, now my lovely please calm down." Bobby seeks out. "Only if you will." Tynie whispers. Between peck kisses to her cheek, Bobby replies "I will. You relax. I'll be right back."

"Yes love." Tynie confirms, lying back as Bobby's affection soothed her. "That's it beauty, kick back.." Bobby mentions, grabbing the tray and leaving their room backwards. "He better eat too, and not just snacking either." Tynie worries as soon as her man is not in sight. "Yes Dear!" Bobby hollers. "Ok, how the holy hell did he just hear me? I thought this room was soundproofed?!" Tynie poses. "Not yet it isn't.. although I like the way you think!" Bobby yells back. "Like you weren't thinkin the same thing!" Tynie snarks. "You read me." He admits on the way towards Tynie. She tries to get up and greet him, Bobby objecting "Another time, we have forever." "Yes My Honey-bear.. come here." Tynie implores, him rushing to grant that wish. "I wish I could have made my Badass Protective hubby that meal.." Tynie murmurs. "Tynie, it's alright. We have the rest of our lives." Bobby insists. "I'm just tryin…" Tynie trails off. "You've done enough. No overworking my Queen." He requests. "No overworking my King either." Tynie fires back in a bit of a playful voice.

Sighing as the playfulness to Tynie's tone hits his ears, Bobby declares "You got it." "God, I'll be so glad if that distributor ends this whirlwind bullshit with my sugar levels!" Tynie swears. "You're not alone." Bobby adds. "You mean to tell me you've bottled up fears about me?" Tynie wonders. "In the name of being strong for you when fall outs hit, yes." Bobby confesses. "Bobby, that extra stress on your heart isn't good." Tynie concerns. "I know, and I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I'm wondering: Would you be mad at me if I got us a boxing bag for the weight room? I mean it'll be a huge help for our stress levels. Especially yours, with my being diabetic." Tynie allocutes.

After that, Bobby feasts with Tynie watching over him. "It's my turn to be protective, which is why I gave you that idea. Bobby, I've nearly lost you too many times." Tynie declares barely audible. Stopping his feast, Bobby relays "Honey, that was a great idea. Not just for me either, for us. You know when the diabetes worries me most, and we may have that part over with sooner than we think." "Hopefully so." Tynie chirps, witnessing her man go back to eating.

"How to arrange my hubby's massage.. that's the question." Tynie mutters plottingly. "You wait on that until I get done. Then we give each other massages." Bobby overrules between bites. "With pleasure.." Tynie slurs out anxiously, before plotting in a playful voice. "I know some things I can handle before you're done.." Taking her shoulderbag and its contents, she aligns that all by their phone and her kit. Making sure the phones are charging, Tynie then ducks to get them something to sip on. Having those drinks in hand, Tynie awaits Bobby to finish eating. Not too long after Tynie does that, again the tray's set aside, Bobby snaring both drinks from her hands.

"You wait here.. I'll be right back." Tynie promises, taking the tray to get cleared. "Ya didn't have to do that!" Bobby yelps. "Yeah, I wanted to!" Tynie counters. Everything from the tray cleaned up, she goes back to the master bedroom, where Bobby's swapped out their drinks for colder ones. "I've been protected all day, my man needed a break. Besides, I wanted to show you I was doing better." Tynie broadcasts in a sultry-yet-playful voice, announcing herself in that room. "Come here.." Bobby answers, waving Tynie over. She decides against stunt leaping onto the bed, choosing to sleekly strut then slide up to her husband's side. "Mmmh, Babe that was hot!" Bobby elates. "Glad ya liked it." Tynie replies giddily. They drink together in a bit of silence after that short talk, Bobby ridding of the cans after.

"I must say, I'm rebounding from that fallout rather nicely. Thanks entirely to you…" Tynie declares, emphasizing the "to you" part. "Honey.." He peeps, blushing. "It's true, now, you ready for that massage." Tynie seeks out. "My lady is always first!" Bobby objects. "Ohhh,My gentleman." Tynie gloats, lying on her stomach. "Eternally baby." He firmly vows, his hands chopping down her back starting at the shoulders. Tynie howls out exactly like when they make love, telling Bobby that this rubdown was direly needed. After a while, Tynie goes from moaning out with tensions in her frame to giggling like an airhead. "Oh yeah!" Bobby gasps, altering the massage into a one-sided tickle war. "I'll get you back for that!" Tynie promises while laughing.

Watching over his wife, Bobby sees Tynie melt into the mattress after the laughing slows down. "My massage can wait, you're relaxing." He plans. "No, we're equals. Right after I get massaged, you do." Tynie objects, him readying for his rubdown after hearing that. The first second she can, Tynie starts the massage just as he did. Hearing her man howl and moan like when they're intimate during this massage gets Bobby warned "Don't you ever suffer like this again! I'm Here and I Love giving you massages!" He shoots up a finger at that, saying "Right back at ya babe!" "Deal." They say as one, Tynie later returning the one-sided tickle war.

Seeing Bobby melt onto the bed gets Tynie to stop tickling him, her then slipping onto the mattress at his side. "Is there anything else I can do for my man?" Tynie asks. "Yes, you relax with me." Bobby replies with a shit eating grin on his face. Snuggling up to him as best she could, Tynie whispers "Absolutely." Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder, unable to reach the center of his chest, and after some time falls asleep. "Baby's exhausted." Bobby whispers, realigning his wife so Tynie's head is on his pillows. "Those fallouts take it all out of me." She admits in her slumber.

Covering her up, Bobby prays "Lord, those diabetic fall outs she has scare me to death. Please, let the distributor basically end them. I don't like it when she endures those, but she needs me when they hit. I've hidden my fear when those have gone on, because Tynie needs me to be a Badass, tough as nails. She knows now of my stashing the fear and I can see it's broken her heart. I didn't wish to do that to her, honestly. I've been told that my crying when she has those fallouts is alright, but I don't agree. I'm supposed to be her protector, not weak like that. Please God, help her. I love Tynie with all my heart, and these diabetic complications have me terrified!"

Tynie hears every last word, reaching her hand for Bobby's face to wipe away tears. She sensed he was releasing fears, the crying was in his voice. "Lord, please let Bobby know that I mean it when I say he's always my Badass protector. I want him not to hide fear anymore, because You know I've damn near lost him too many times. My man is NOT weak for crying, especially when I've terrified him with my diabetes! Yes, I do need his strength when my diabetes falls out, but that does NOT mean I want my Bobby to stash any emotions! My heart is only broken from knowing my husband thought he had to do that!"

She was asleep as that prayer rang out, Bobby petting her face as he saw her cheeks assaulted with tears. "My Tynie.. I'm sorry." He apologizes softly, kissing her cheeks one at a time. Reaching her hand behind his head, Tynie replies "My Bobby, when you need to let things out, please do. I'm here and there's no fucking way I'm ever changing that!" "Yes darling." Bobby mouths, slowly removing her hand from the back of his head. Hovering over her, Bobby slowly cries, saying nothing.

"You're still my Kahuno. Forever my Badass Protector. Let this out baby.." Tynie pleads. "But I'm.." Bobby trails off. Tynie lifts her head a bit, correcting "Making me happy by not stashing your fears anymore. Anything else you say about that being weakness is a lie. You said you'd always strive to make me happy, and hearing this does. Bobby, you have no idea how bad I get scared about you having undue stress on your heart. Ever since that one Monday, I live with that nagging fear all the time. I haven't said anything because I thought you knew."

"Since my heart attack.." Bobby realizes, the day mentioned shooting that event to the forefront of his mind. "YES!" Tynie screams, reaching out for her husband. "Oh God! Tynie, I'm so sorry to have put you through that!" Bobby apologizes. "Just vow to me that you'll take my offer of holding you close when you need to let things out seriously." Tynie offers, knowing the next line to come out of her man's mouth. "You have the same offer then." Bobby finalizes, holding her tightly.

The discussion they've just had brings out raw emotions in Tynie, who cries while calling Bobby virtually every petname she'd ever given him. The only petnames ignored were "Robby-bear" or those which had "Liege" "Lord" or "Majesty" in them, the two already ridding those from their list. After that, Tynie wails out "Hubby, I'm begging you: Please, no more stashing any emotions!" Astounded, Bobby gasps "My Wifey doesn't have to beg! You got it honey, anything you want.. literally!" "Thank you!" Tynie sighs, tightly holding Bobby one more time. "You're right too, we needed this." Bobby informs. "I never said this to be right. I let it out because I felt that was necessary." Tynie admonishes, the tears slowly ebbing. "You know how you said I get anything I want? Yeah, it cuts both ways." Tynie plots. "I figured as much." Bobby answers.

Their conversation is interrupted by a phone going off, Tynie's practice line. Handing that device to her, Bobby hears "Tynie Goren, Counsel for the NYPD Captain of Frauds, what do you need?" "Tynie, It's Danny. The Commissioner did as you asked earlier with that Detective's pension and benefits. I was asked to find out what Ross owes ya." "OH, that.. Nothin. I took him on pro bono because I didn't want problems with his career. Actually that's also why I changed up what you paid for my retainer and legal fees." Tynie answers. "Tynie, he won't go there! I'm supposed to get a figure and report back to him. Oh, and he insists on that figure covering me too. Ross knew where you were going earlier but didn't say anything. Relax, there won't be any problems for the three of us. Ross already checked that out."

Throwing one hand into the air, Tynie offers "Ugh, fine! Five grand, cash. Have him call me when I can pick it up. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow.. due to my damn diabetes." "Wow! I'll let him know!" Danny says, writing that down before hanging up. After her practice phone's back on the charger, Tynie swears "I didn't see THAT Comin!" "I bet not. You amazed me though, how that was handled." Bobby gleams. Tynie squeaks "Thanks," him seeing his wife blushing a shade deeper than blood red.

"Today's been so crazy. No offense to everyone, but I just want to be alone with you." Tynie admits. "They won't be offended, my love. The only reason you'll be bothered again is if Danny or Ross calls from what happened earlier." Bobby promises, going for their shared phone. He sees a text across the screen of Tynie's practice phone from the men just named: "We don't believe in 2 a.m. Phonecalls being made to anybody outside a working member of the Force. Everything's set as far as we can tell. If not, we'll call after Tynie gets out of her medical appointment. Call that on our honor code."

"Umm Honey, your two newest clients just said that they'll call ya tomorrow if they need anything!" Bobby announces. "Rock on!" Tynie celebrates, seeing him text the family and Liu. Learning that Liu advised everyone except Sasha and Spring Breeze about Tynie's diabetic issues, the others all wish her well and inform Bobby that they're fine. Sasha and Spring Breeze are alright too, Bruno, Rose and TreMarion seeing to that. Grateful for all that news, Bobby tells them that until Tynie's home from the doctor, they're only available for emergencies. Everyone else figured that, sending love before that conversation ends.

All their phones back on the charger, Bobby says "Well, Liu's a good lawyer and a bit of a bigmouth. They all knew, EXCEPT for Sasha and Spring Breeze. Everyone's fine." "Liu, a bigmouth? Now he's DEFINITELY my kind of lawyer!" Tynie brags. "I knew you'd say that!" Bobby laughs. After a while the room goes silent, Bobby still worried about his wife, him plotting "I gotta keep watch over my woman." "Honey no! You've done more than enough! Please, let's just end the day together." Tynie pleads.

"I like that idea." Bobby relays, wrapping her shoulders with his left arm. Tynie nuzzles his chest, not saying a word right away. "This is much better." Bobby whispers. "Hell yeah! My man's not stressing that loving heart so much. Not only that, but I get to be held by the finest muscles to exist." Tynie concurs in a playful-yet-soft voice. "Thank you sexy mama.." Bobby says delicately. Tynie nods at that, grinning from ear-to-ear, with not another word said. "You rest baby, you need it." Bobby requests.

With her right hand, Tynie points to him then throws up two fingers, essentially objecting without a peep. "Yes love.." Bobby murmurs, taking the covers and tossing them over each. A kiss that's romantically paced and deep is shared before they wind up sleeping in each other's arms. Tynie does relent an arm from the hold however, in the name of making sure Bobby had pillows behind his head. Once that was done, the snuggle's tightened, neither one disturbed much.

Today was a bit of a madhouse for the two, the family's heavenly observers taking over watching Tynie. Everyone else who matters still had eyes on them from above, all feeling the peace which comes from that. One day of tying loose ends up again is over with, and as it stands, there are only two more left.

Here's hoping Tynie's diabetes fallouts are ended with that insulin distributor…


	80. 80

Title: Wealth of Information (Tying Up Loose Ends Again Part 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

Early in the next day, Tynie and Bobby's personal phone goes off, waking her. Jumping out of the hold shared with Bobby, she answers it with Liu on the other end. Liu apologizes for the early-hour call, then drops that Steve never really gave them the private beach and beach house. The deeds for both were never transferred, Allyn learning as much when he tried to hire people to build the garage. Apparently, T, Harlei, and Allyn went thirds on buying the house and private beach from the bank Steve mortgaged those properties from so Tynie and Bobby could have them.

Liu then says those three men won't take repayment, Tynie cutting him off "Dude, write this down and quote me when you call them back: God Himself has been known to lose arguments with me! I'm repaying them whether or not they like it! Take the winnings from the medical lawsuits you started, split that shit in three parts and wire it!" Liu writes down every last thing he heard, noting "Since you can out-argue God, I am NOT debating this!" "Good! Now do me a favor and text this phone when you get that done. Oh, and if they bitch about this, pay to have their family crest tattoos removed with those funds instead.. then start destroying cords! You know why I said what I did about the cords right?" Tynie explains, Liu answering "Playing hardball to get respect proven I take it." "Yep, and they are NOT to know about the latter half of this plan either.. got me?" Tynie demands. "Yes." Liu chirps, then being told "Dude for shit like THIS.. I WANT woke up!" Noting that, the call's ended by Liu.

Tynie then sees a text from Anjea, saying "I paid for the crest tattoos on those we've gotten rid of to be removed." "Sista, tell my lawyer that. Oh and when you do remind him about God, me and arguments.. He'll know what you mean." Tynie answers, getting that confirmed before she sets the phone down. Bobby'd clapped both hands over his mouth to stop the laughs from echoing behind Tynie's taking that call after she claimed that "God Himself loses arguments with me." Once her hands are free, Tynie takes Bobby's away from his lips, only to witness him break out in laughter. She joins him, Bobby taking his wife in his arms for a hug before the laughter ends. "Liu's a wealth of information I swear!" Tynie blurts, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion.

"Well, apparently Steve's a dickless wonder when it comes to being man enough to speak the truth. Allyn tried to get people out to the beach house to build us a garage, and when he did, learned that Steve never owned the beach house or private beach land in full. T, Allyn, and Harlei originally refused my paying them back after they went thirds on buyin the properties outrightly for us.. emphasis on originally. That's why you heard the line about God, me, and arguments. Oh and Anjea paid for the crest tattoos to be removed from those we ditched. Yeahh, Liu and I now have a code." Tynie elaborates. "I was wondering how long it'd take for that to happen!" Bobby giggles.

Going for her kit, Tynie whispers "Only a few hours more and I have these damn things as a backup." "Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Oh that, Anjea also did some research for us. She said that the doctor she goes to does those distributors. He told her to tell me to keep these kits as a backup. Oh, and Liu's gonna get word about what to do if the backup plan with these kits don't work. Anjea's insistence, little shit said something about you and I not "deservin half the hell you've gone through." Tynie adds. "Oh sweet." Bobby replies. Her levels checked and revealed as good, the kit's reloaded and set aside.

He thinks back to how his wife spoke on Steve and the truth, bursting out in laugher as Tynie learns "I've never heard someone that's a liar being called a dickless wonder about the truth before!" Soon as they go for a kiss, Liu calls again, this time Bobby answers it. "Everything Tynie said went for me too. Take care of this and that medical suit, then you have two days off." Bobby orders. "Deal, oh and the three whom got you that beach land and house want you knowing "She beats God in arguments, we won't dispute her." Tynie's appointment is at eleven for the distributor, got that confirmed. Oh, and one more thing, everyone else is fine. They decided to keep tabs with me since Tynie's got that appointment today. Barring an absolute emergency or change with your legal situations, you two shouldn't be bothered again." Liu depicts. "Fair enough dude. Oh and the whole thing with destroying cords.. consider that a code. I've already ran this past Tynie, and we decided on having a code with you since we all use cellphones. You already know what it means. Same with the line about God, Tynie and arguments." Bobby mandates, Liu noting it before answering "I figured as much." Finalizing all of that, the two men hang up.

"Honey, you kinda scared our lawyer!" Bobby realizes. "I didn't mean to! He needs to know that after this family's been fucked over royally by the past two attorneys we've had, I'm not gonna be nice about shit." Tynie fires back. Their shared phone winds up quoting Tynie in the speech-to-text app, Liu getting that in moments. "That's reasonable honestly." Liu replies, as Bobby shows Tynie before laying the phone down again. What the couple didn't know is Liu has set the codes Bobby explained as good for everyone, they'll find that out another time.

Tynie goes for broke with their morning kiss, that having been delayed long enough in her eyes. Bobby's knocked back a bit by the strength of her affection, finding himself grateful to be sitting down. Returning that power of love display to her, Tynie's soon in the reverse gratitude for the same thing. Separating from that reluctantly, Tynie soon nestles her head in the dead center of Bobby's chest.

"I didn't mean to be so fierce with Liu. He's worked so hard for us, but still, I'm so fucking tired of people messing with us. I mean, honest to God, having all that done to us has gotten old." Tynie apologizes. "Honey, he saw your logic. Liu's not upset, really. Tao briefed him on everything we've gone through after he got that word from Hawaii. I don't know anyone who'd continue to be nice about things like that after what we've endured." Bobby soothes.

Tynie's weird luck surfaces again, Liu texting them one more time. "By the way, Tynie.. I told him to say that. It's the truth before you go there." Tynie reads once she picks the phone up again. "You tell Tao to start enjoying his retirement. In fact, you have access to my.." Tynie fires off. "You may win arguments against God, but Tao said NO. He's waiting for the restaurant to be sold because "I cannot take her money. My honor code forbids it." "Very well, you just rig it so Tao has a nice retirement party. That I AM paying for. Oh, and so he doesn't see this, note it, stash the paper in with my legal files and delete this conversation." Tynie orders back. "Umm, guess again. Yeahhh, Anjea and those in Hawaii said "She may beat God in a debate, but she AIN'T payin for ANOTHER thing after this deal with the beach land and house goes through. We are making that retirement party a reunion too!" "NICE!" Tynie replies, the conversation ending after. Pocketing that phone, Tynie does the same with her kit as Bobby slinks off the bed.

"Umm honey, we're related to sneaks! Anjea's a snot, Tao's retirement party is a reunion, and I can't pay for another thing after we handle the beachland/beachhouse deal." Tynie rails off. "Awesome!" Bobby cheers. "Now, how the hell are the kids gonna have college funds with this new arrangement?" Tynie frets. "Ohh, they will. Don't you worry about that." Bobby answers, Tynie joining him at the edge of the bed. Snaring his hand into her pocket, Bobby ducks back for a moment once that device is in hand. Ordering Liu to set that up for ALL the kids in the family, Bobby adds "We planned on this before the family said Tynie's not to pay for anything. She's worried about keeping her word." "A grandfather claused arrangement.. consider it done. It may take a while, since I found out there are more legal issues that need handled." Liu answers. "Take the winnings from any added lawsuits and set up trusts AFTER you double check my wife's bank account. You know why." Bobby mandates.

Liu's next text read: "I already did that last part. You two literally won't have to worry about money in this life or the next! Oh, but I did do one thing. I had the money in Tynie's accounts moved to Tao's bank. Had to, given the fact that the bank Tynie chose got shut down by the feds after they learned it was a money laundering/offshore account hub for druglords. I have them in my name for now, will change that another day." Showing that to his wife, Tynie overtakes the phone and shoots off in a text "Dude, you kick ass! Thank you so much! From now on, if you feel for *snaps fingers* THAT long that something needs done on our names, you have our FULL Consent!" Liu fires back "Thanks. I had to do this on a judge's order this time. Good to know." "Dude, new plan. We meet up AFTER my medical appointment to get one of my bank accounts transferred to Bobby's name.. TRUST ME. The other one stays for my practice." Tynie plans. "I see where you're going with that, and was about to advise the same thing." Liu confirms, the conversation then paused.

Bobby saw everything his wife fired off from over her shoulder, saying "Nicely done." "I wonder did Liu graduate at the top of his class or something? Seriously, he kicks ass!" Tynie poses. The phone's speech-to-text app catches and sends that out, then Liu texts AGAIN: "Actually I did. Oh and Henry helped out quite a bit on this. He told me to tell you "Tynie's doing wonders for this state, she knows how. This is the LEAST I can do for her." "Dude.. tell me you covered me on that.." Tynie worries. "Yep. Told him that you said "That's awesome, thank you!" "OK, did you minor in mind reading or something?" Tynie jokes. "No, I just took a stab in the dark." Liu answers. "Very well man, you know what to do and when. Keep us posted. See you later." Tynie concludes, Liu verifying "You got it." With that, the conversation at last ends, Tynie again pocketing the phone.

"Liu's AMAZING! If the family'd let me I'd…" Tynie brags, trailing off. "You know they won't." Bobby interjects. "Yeah, I do." Tynie realizes, the two finally leaving the master bedroom. The house cleared at a decent pace, the couple soon is making one another breakfast. "My Queen's feasting before we go to get you that distributor." Bobby insists, Tynie correcting "Excuse me? Who's feasting? It best be both of us.. We are equals." Giggling, he responds "Yes dear." Moments after that, everything's prepared and Tynie's correction is acted upon. Cleaning up from it together, they bump wrists as Bobby wonders "Are you alright baby?" "Yeah. I'm just short-fused about being fucked with anymore. I know you hate that too. Honestly, I can't take that any longer." Tynie informs, taking several deep breaths. "I do hate that you're right." Bobby confirms, guiding his wife over to the couch.

"I don't know just what some people are on when it comes to how they do us. All we've ever been is good to a lot of folks, especially you. I mean you gave YEARS of your life to serving the public, and I'm still trying to better lives since I didn't have much of a start in that before we met. I'm flustered with the whole thing about folk's exploiting us in one way or another, because I KNOW we'd catch three trillion degrees of hell for pulling even an EIGHTH of the shit you and I have experienced!" Tynie howls as they cross the house.

"You've worked wonders in every life that was meant to be bettered. I know you're flustered, because I sensed it while you were on the phone with Liu this morning. As for me and bettering lives, I did try, and that's all we can do. You're right too, about us and catching hell, but baby don't worry about that now. Something tells me that Liu won't let that happen." Bobby consoles. Noting the admission in his words, Tynie grabs Bobby up closer as they get on the couch.

Feeling their phone vibrate one more time, Bobby reaches into Tynie's pocket to answer it. "Dude, she's not taking any more calls right now. What do ya need?" Bobby asks. "I'm glad you said that, I sensed she needed time away from answering the phone. I didn't want to dishonor her earlier or I'd have said something. We can't transfer the accounts to your and her names until tomorrow. The medical lawsuit I was going to start actually isn't needed. Turns out I was able to get Tynie in on a multi-billion dollar class-action and have a meeting this afternoon to get her slice of the winnings. I already know what to do." Liu informs. "See you tomorrow afternoon then, barring an emergency." Bobby plans, Liu accepting that before hanging up.

"You were right, he is amazing! I'll put it to ya like this: Allyn, T, and Harlei are getting paid back sooner than they expected. Oh, and we have an afternoon meeting with Liu tomorrow. Best he could do given how the medical lawsuit situation changed. That's all thanks to a MASSIVE class action he got in on, with you among many who won." Bobby gloats. "Sweet!" Tynie yips, taking a literal moment of silence after.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry for how you've seen me today. It's just that in a lot of ways, I'm reeling from every bad thing people have done to us. I mean it's taken us going through two asshole lawyers and getting Liu to truly get peace on that. If there's anything I can do to make this up to you.. name it." Tynie apologizes. "Hey now, there's no reason for sorry on that. I'm right with you on it, really. Liu's already sworn to not letting shit hit us like you said either, to the best of his power." Bobby amends. "Damn he's good." Tynie applauds.

As she starts to obey his wishes, Bobby's heartbeat sells out what he didn't say. "Hottie, I'm only fierce to defend your name and honor. I know you may not see today's events as that, but trust me, they were. After everything we've endured, your name and honor were definitely on the line. I say that because I've noticed people are more hell bent on coming after you since we got together. I don't know if it's my Project, my lotto winnings, or how I look, but SOMETHING has triggered that. I know you feel you're not protecting me when I leap into being ferocious. However, those are my shots to protect you. Don't worry my love, I'll work on not doing that as much." Tynie profiles from within Bobby's arms. "How did you do that?" He wonders. "Your heartbeat sold you out dear." she giggles. Allowing her profile-backed confession to fully sink in, Bobby says nothing for a few minutes.

"Beautiful, I want to thank you for every time you've done that. I didn't know the full-scope of why until now, and you deserve my gratitude. As for you working on not doing that as much, please save the ferocity for your clients and their legal affairs from now on. I believe that now we have Liu as our lawyer, you won't need to leap into that near as much. I don't even think Liu's gonna let you do that anymore anyhow." He then tells her. "Yes my love. Oh, and what you said about Liu: I believe it." Tynie finalizes. "To tell you the truth, you read me rather well. Baby, please let me go back.." Bobby trails off. "To being the Badass Protector of the house and us both. You want me to go back to being girly more, and less apt to going apeshit. You fear that the added stress will cause you to lose me in a way that petrifies you, one that instigates such fears as to not desire even being mentioned. One thing though, I will always be your backup." Tynie interrupts. "Again, nicely done. Thank you, and your "one thing" is perfect." Bobby answers.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter by taking Bobby's wrists into each of her hands, Tynie sighs out "Ooooh, these muscles.." "They're yours to enjoy, and mine to protect you with." Bobby whispers. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie smiles for a second, that fading as a worry crosses her mind. "No baby, don't think like that. The distributor is a blessing for both of us, honestly. You don't like relying on the kits, and I get scared when you have those fallouts with your sugar levels. The distributor is the best of both worlds. I already know it'll be like an appendage, and you thought I'd not find you sexy with that on your hip. Thing is, that's where you're mistaken. I want my Queen to have what you need." "How'd you.." Tynie trails off, Bobby interrupting "your heartbeat."

Trying to figure out how Bobby'd see her as sexy with the distributor on her hip since he didn't elaborate, Tynie tilts her head. "You want me around for longer, right?" Bobby asks, getting a nod from Tynie. "Reverse that.." Bobby says softly. "Awww." Tynie mouths, him going in for a kiss. *Hopefully, this will make her happy* He worries to himself. *Hope this makes him smile* Tynie frets to herself, the kiss going on.

A while taken in sharing that, Tynie and Bobby split off with broad smiles on their faces. "So how you feelin now?" Tynie asks. "Wonderful. After all, I did just get to taste the sweetest lips on Earth!" Bobby answers, then inquiring "How about you?" "After tasting those sexy lips? Ecstatic!" Tynie giggles. Seeing her eyes light up, Bobby returns the glow in his, before saying "I don't think you saw that last conversation coming!" "Nope, but I'm glad we had it really." Tynie replies, slowly ending her giggles. "Gorgeousness, you may think I'm nuts. I just felt this surge of peace, and at the same time, a huge weight lifted off of me." Tynie realizes. "First off, I'd never think anything slanderous about you. Secondly, you aren't the only one!" Bobby corrects. "NYAHH!" Tynie squeals, waving her hands around her face. That reaction causes Bobby to puff his chest and sigh, getting to see his wife's girly reactions again after such a while going without on those displays.

Soon as her squeals end, Tynie lays her head on Bobby's chest and whispers "Thank you my King. I love you so much. You were right about everything you said. I understand you didn't say it to be right, but still. Before you go there, I will always back you up. Honestly, I was starting to miss being so girly around you." "We can't have that.. now can we?" Bobby inquires in a teasing voice, obtaining a shaken head from Tynie. Their shared phone got dropped in her lap when Tynie's hands flailed around her face, Bobby scooping it up to check the time.

Tynie gets up off his lap slowly as that was done, sensing they had to leave. "I don't know how ya do it." Bobby peeps, pocketing the phone before meeting his wife. "Eh.. I guessed." Tynie chirps, the two going for the front door from that point on. Bobby snares up her SUV keys before whisking her to the front porch and securing the home after them both. Again her arm is wrapped around him, Tynie wanting closeness with Bobby before they go to that appointment. "I'm scared… you know about me and hypodermic needles. You also know I don't trust the field of medicine." Tynie rails off while they head for her car. "I'm gonna be right there with you. You have nothing to worry about." Bobby swears, and with that decides that Tynie's not driving. Settling her in once the SUV's remotely unlocked, Bobby tries to give his wife something to stare at. On his way over to the driver's side, Tynie howls out "Work it sexy.. OOH!"

Hopping in the moment he can, Bobby's face is beet red as Tynie confesses "Yeah, I MEANT for you to hear that with the windows shut this time!" Driving away, Bobby does all he can to keep them safe, while Tynie attempts to mellow out. Traffic's a bitch, and Tynie notices someone trying to run them off the road. Her mellowness abates immediately upon catching that in the side view mirror, being replaced by a mad search for one of their guns. "Don't do that, I got you." Bobby counters. Raging police sirens again soothe Tynie, as the one whom tried to run them off the road is pulled over. "Thank you God!" Tynie gasps, leaning back into her seat.

The cops pull Bobby over as a victim and witness, Tynie insisting they go through her. "I'm the reason we're even out today. I have a medical appointment which was a bitch and a half to get! The son of a psycho whore who tried to run us off the fucking road is gonna make me miss that now! I'm a Goddamned diabetic, and was on the way to a specialist that's booked eighteen months in advance! I don't need a fucking ambulance, I'm going to get a special piece of equipment to handle my diabetes! Yes, I AM Tynie Goren. I AM In with the Commissioner, and if you fuckers don't let me and Bobby go right now, you WILL be out of a career by DINNER!"Tynie demands.

"I heard my position? She's not lying! Oh and you won't last til dinner with this career if you keep them waiting to be released!" Ross bellows. Danny was there too, and he yelled "You heard the Commissioner!" "Thank you!" Tynie hollers at Danny and Ross, whom wave back. The cops all back off at the same time, Tynie declaring loudly "Hey Mr. Commissioner! Given the fact that I even had to go there.." "Done! I'll call ya later!" Ross confirms at the top of his lungs. "Later!" Bobby yells, answering for both.

The cops present all freeze, wondering what the hell just hit them. "Tynie should NOT have had to say what she did! You all were unlawfully imprisoning them and endangering her! You heard what Tynie yelled about her medical conditions, and you KNOW the NYPD takes that SERIOUSLY! When you get back to the station, pack your shit! I was ORDERED by the commissioner to say that too! Oh, and put the word out: My orders also include that they NOT get ticketed for speeding to that appointment or home from it, and you all are to blame!" Danny mandates like a drill sergeant. "He's NOT lying!" Ross affirms, the soon-to-be former cops immediately obeying.

"Tell me you heard that!" Bobby brags, speeding to make up for lost time. "Every last word." Tynie gloats back. "Danny and Ross ROCK! That was awesome!" Tynie celebrates. "You stole the words right out of my mouth!" Bobby fires back. Their shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching into her hubby's pocket to answer it. "Hey man, what's good?" She asks. "The officers whom did that to you just lost everything. The I.A.B. was investigating a lot of them for similar claims, and your bellowed diatribe cracked open many cases." "Sweet, I can come by in the morning to sign anything you need. You already know why I can't do that sooner. Oh, and any financials which come from those cases that are supposed to be aimed at me after this: Yeah.. do me a favor. Have those re-routed into the general fund for the NYPD. I mean it, Ross. I'd rather it go for that than keep it and see the Force lose all kinds of money by some jerkoff in office gutting the budget for the NYPD like a prized bass on a fishing show." "I gotta admit, I've never heard it put that way before! Your wishes are noted, and as soon as you sign off on them literally, granted." Ross confirms, that call ended. Bobby giggled at how his woman explained budget cuts, having parked the SUV before the doctor's office prior to the call being ended.

"He's gotta learn about my weird way with the English language sometime!" Tynie chuckles. "True." Bobby laughs back. "Oh, and lover.. we have a morning meeting in the Commissioner's office. Yeahhh, what happened back there, the I.A.B. was trying to investigate some cops. My going postal apparently cracked open many cases like a thirty pack of beer in the hands of guys in a frat house!" Bobby laughs at that description, answering "I kinda figured as much!" Checking the time on the dashboard, he learns that they have almost an hour before the appointment. "You're not mad with…" Tynie trails off. "Hell no! Your idea was awesome, and ironically well-timed. I take it you know why." Bobby answers. "We have a jerkoff in office about to gut the NYPD's tax-backed funds like I explained to the Commissioner." Tynie discovers, Bobby nodding his head.

Danny then calls, Tynie answering it, him gloating. "You rock harder than I knew of before!" "I take it Ross has a big mouth." Tynie replies modestly. "Yes! He won't shut up about your latest plan! Oh and the whole fishing show analogy, yeahh, he stole it!" Danny elaborates. "Cool man, I'm just glad that my going postal helped the I.A.B. crack cases open like a thirty pack of beer in the hands of guys in a frat house!" Tynie fires back, Danny swearing "I am SO Stealing THAT one!" "Go ahead man! Keep me posted, and I guess I'll see ya in the morning!" Tynie concludes, Danny agreeing before they hang up. "Oh GOD! My weirdness just showed up in call with a client!" Tynie frets. Bobby takes the phone from her, as Ross texts on the behalf of Danny "We expected her to have strangeness. After all, she IS your wife! Don't worry, we still trust her with our legal affairs. Danny asked me to send this for him as well." "Oh Hell no!" Bobby yelps, showing his wife the text. "You two are AMAZING! Thank you!" Tynie fires back, pocketing the phone after.

Laughing her ass off, Tynie gets out of the SUV to escort Bobby inside the doctor's office. He goes around securing the doors as they meet up, her soon being wrapped in his right arm. "I just realized something. Those two didn't hate my weirdness shining, got me laughing, and all because they knew about this appointment. Danny and Ross are so sweet!" Tynie whispers after the laughs ebb slightly. "That may very well be." Bobby chuckles, guiding his wife towards the doctor's office. Tynie loathes doctor's offices, and her man knows it. Neither one say anything until after entering the office, Tynie noticing they're the only patients waiting.

After signing her in, the two are waved into the back by a very apprehensive secretary. Dr. Brandt doesn't take that long in getting Tynie tested and hooked up with the distributor, then giving Bobby the warning signs for problems with the device. Half an hour after all that's completed, they head home. Bobby notices his wife is walking as if on air when they head back to the SUV, smiling. "Oh, lover.. I'm driving!" Tynie chirps, sneaking her hand into Bobby's pocket to get the keys. He doesn't stop her, namely because Bobby loves seeing Tynie this happy. Hopping in together, Bobby finally speaks "Ya know, I can't help but wonder if Liu scared the fear of God into the doctor's staff." Their doors shutting simultaneously, Tynie mentions "I was thinkin the exact same thing!"

Laughing as she drove them home, Tynie is more curious about what the two just talked about, electing not to ask… yet. Tynie's laughs do die off, and sooner than she'd have liked. The reason for that is again the two find themselves snarled in traffic, and once more, there's an asshole trying to run them off the road. Tynie grits her teeth and silently prays, dodging this dickwad as best she can. "Baby, just pull over. It's not worth that." Bobby advises, Tynie immediately complying. Turns out, the dickwad trying to run them off the road was the Detective who had lost it all yesterday. She's shaking by the time the SUV is totally parked on the curb, Bobby reaching across the console to try and soothe her. A state trooper was tailing that Ex-Detective, and his backup noticed Tynie's SUV parked on the curb.

Approaching the SUV, the backup trooper sees Tynie behind the wheel, saying "I got this, you two stay here until that other driver's apprehended. Oh, and expect a call from the Commissioner." Before Bobby can answer, Tynie peeps "Yes Trooper. My husband's taking that call, and chances are, also driving the rest of the way to our house." The trooper nods, just as Tynie and Bobby's shared phone goes off. "Yeah man, the bitch just tried to kill us with her car! Tynie wanted to drive home, since she hasn't driven in a couple days. We've pulled over, although Tynie did try to dodge that bitch!" Bobby says before Ross even speaks. "I assume by "the bitch" you mean that Detective from yesterday." Ross inquires. "Yep." Bobby yips, learning "Get Tynie home, and don't go out again until tomorrow.. trust me. I've already contacted your lawyer."

"Will do. Thanks." Bobby confirms, hanging up. Tynie slithers out of the SUV, as does Bobby, whom races to her side. "I tried, baby. I tried." Tynie whimpers, Bobby holding her. "I know. Don't worry honey, I'm taking you home. Ross just told us to leave." Bobby announces, the trooper hearing the Commissioner's first name. "Let em go.. NOW! DO NOT TICKET THEM EITHER!" The trooper bellows, realizing that was best. After Tynie's whisked into the passenger seat, Bobby flies across the SUV to make good on Ross's orders. Seconds after the SUV doors slam again, cop radios go off with the mandate that Tynie and Bobby not be ticketed. From there, Bobby drives like a bat out of hell. Tynie attempts to mellow out in the SUV, failing until they get home.

Their phone goes off one more time, Liu on the other end. Snaring her hand into Bobby's pocket, Tynie answers it. "Dude, you know what to do. Destroy the cords of that bitch, her family, her friends.. fuck even her Goddamned pets!" Tynie orders. "I don't know about pets, but the rest I'm already on." Liu answers. "Thanks man, and I'm sorry for being so harsh these past few days. I had to be a bitch because I wanted to.." Tynie trails off. "Send a message that you are fed up with being fucked with, speaking for Bobby as well. Oh, and you also wanted to teach me what voice tone to look out for. Not only that, you also wanted justifiable vengeance. The last one, you just got. Yeah, that's what took me so long in calling you. I'll say this: I've been destroying every possible cord linked to ANYONE who's fucked with you two: as in EVER. I did that to send my own message: My clients are not to be fucked with, and when they are.. I'm a vengeful heartless asshole!" Liu elaborates.

"DAMN dude, how'd ya do that?!" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, Henry and I have, I believe Little Man called it "Tag-teamed." Liu eludes. "Dude, if you hear Henry needs me for ANYTHING.. day or night.. CALL ME! I owe the man.." Tynie offers, Liu interrupting "Not according to him... My destroying all those cords has REALLY cleaned up New York and it's legal scene.. get my drift?" "Oh fuck yea I do!" Tynie celebrates, the two sending wishes to have a good day before hanging up. Bobby waited until his wife again stashed their phone before exiting the SUV, figuring Tynie needed him close.

Once more hopping out together, she still has a bit of the shakes, as Bobby carries her out of the car. The first chance he can, Bobby secures the SUV. "Umm dear, Liu's got connections! Yeah, that explains why the doctor's staff were so apprehensive around us, too. I'll say this: New York and it's legal scene just got a massive cleanup!" Tynie brags. "That's amazing!" Bobby adds. "Tell me about it.. Oh wait, I kinda told him on your behalf." Tynie answers sheepishly. "You know I'll back you when you do that." Bobby corrects, and in mere moments afterwards sets her down on the front porch.

Tynie's escorted inside before the home's secured by Bobby, and she doesn't even flinch until he's at her hip. "I'm happy for what Liu's gotten accomplished, really. Thing is, I'm also still reeling from what I had to do back there." Tynie confesses. "I know you are.." Bobby says, pulling her into his arms. Holding Tynie close, Bobby says "Honey, I'm so sorry that happened. If I'd have known.." "Now Bobby, you can't predict that kind of shit. No beating up my King." Tynie chides. Bobby's soft-toned answer "Yes My Queen." Recalling the conversation she just had with her lawyer, Tynie notices "Holy hell! Liu's starting to sound like me! Hottie, you should have heard him!" "That's funny!" Bobby giggles, trying to better his woman's mood.

"Sadly enough, The bitch ruined my plans for tonight. Something tells me Ross ordered us to stay home." Tynie declares. "Yes he did, and your plans are delayed.. not ruined." Bobby amends, guiding her to the couch. Settling onto it together, Bobby looks Tynie over with a big smile on his face. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He asks. "So are you." She fires back, the two going in for a slow and romantic kiss.

Time's ignored in this affection, neither Tynie nor Bobby wishing to dispel from the love display until it's absolutely necessary. The way this kiss is broken off is different too, instead of Tynie going to nestle her head on Bobby's chest, he reverses it after that affection ends. "Aww.." She purrs. "I love you. Although you did really well with the dodging maneuvers, it scared me. I didn't say much because I knew you were focusing, but hottie, that was too close to my losing you." Bobby lets out. Petting his face, Tynie wipes away the slow tear trails leaving his eyes. "I didn't mean for that." Tynie apologizes. "You're not the one to apologize, since you won't let me. Besides, it wasn't our fault that happened." Bobby counters.

From her pocket, the phone goes off again, Bobby reaching in to answer it. "T, Allyn and Harlei all just got the wires Tynie mandated. I'll set up a time in a few days to have you sign the copy of the deed I'm to get a copy of. Other than that, the bitch as Tynie called her just got sent up to Rikers on a NO BOND. She's lookin at the needle. I'll keep you posted." Liu says. "Thanks man, now take some time off, we insist!" Bobby orders. "You got it!" Liu accepts, ending the call. "We got that bitch baby!" Bobby celebrates. "Awesome. Please tell me Liu's on down time." Tynie wonders. "Yep, and in a couple days, we sign the real deed for that beach house and private beach." Bobby informs, still resting on his wife's chest. "I love you Bobby." Tynie murmurs, petting his hair. "I love you too." He whispers. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I'm happy. There's nothing wrong." Bobby tells her.

Lifting his head from her chest, Tynie sees that Bobby told the truth, as his eyes glow to verify what she just heard. "I'm happy to not be always relying on those kits, but to be honest, adapting to this thing may take a while." Tynie admits, pointing to her distributor. "I'm gonna be right here with you." Bobby vows. "Thank you Baby. OH, and is it just me or do you feel that finally everything's back to being right in our lives?" Tynie inquires. "It isn't just you." Bobby answers giddily. Liu did a few more things before taking his "down time," telling the others that Tynie and Bobby weren't available unless it was urgent. Liu claimed that Tynie had a medical appointment and was on doctor's orders for rest, which is true for today. The others figured as much, especially given how the past couple days have been for everyone.

A communal decision to take "Down time" was made, that way it wasn't just Tynie, Spring Breeze, and Sasha relaxing. Liu loved that idea, as everyone agreed to let each other know if the shit hit the fan. In terms of Tao's retirement, that wasn't due to be celebrated for at least a week, because of Allyn's vacation days not being available until that time frame ended. Tynie and Bobby learned that via one more text sent by Liu, Bobby answering it for both "Thanks man."

"Honey, I do wonder something… In a couple days, could you and I start working out? I want to test a hunch I had yesterday." Tynie implores. "I was thinking the same thing, although not for the same reason. I see the logic in your idea though." Bobby confirms. "Hell, it couldn't hurt really. Especially now that the kits are a backup.. thank you Jesus!" Tynie fires back. "True, and amen honey." Bobby returns. "Thank you for backing me to Liu earlier, and Ross. As for that trooper, the reason I spoke was due to the fact I was the one driving." Tynie elaborates gratefully. "I'll always back you. I totally understood why you handled the trooper, by the way." Bobby tells her.

He knew what she was thinking, even without Tynie saying a thing. "Now Ty-baby, don't think like that. You're ALWAYS going to be my sexy mama. I'm happy you got what you needed too. You having the distributor means I get to love on you longer." Bobby says gently. "Ohh Bobby, you are so good to me." Tynie slurs out. "As you are to me." Bobby tells her delicately.

Tynie'd only had the distributor a couple hours, and already it was working wonders. Dr. Brandt re-tested her today, and the level fluctuations were worse than the ER doctor spoke of. Unknown to the pair as of yet, Dr. Brandt called Liu right after they left agreeing to testify as an expert witness who has seen Tynie. "How am I gonna properly enjoy my man's snuggles and sheer sexy strength with this thing?" Tynie worries. "You don't worry about that, babe. Everything's alright now." Bobby soothes, noting that she just hit on him.. again.

Tynie starts to hold her head, Bobby leaping out of their embrace, worried. "Honey…" He whispers. Contorting herself to check the distributor's screen, Tynie sees that her levels were again being corrected. "That explains a lot." She mentions, showing Bobby with the hand not cradling her head. The package which came with her distributor got left in the SUV, Bobby kissing her lips briefly before requesting "Await me, my love." "Yes my love." Tynie says back. He races to the door, aiming for the center console of the SUV and her packaging to the distributor. "I'm hurryin baby." Bobby mutters against the sky.

In a matter of minutes, Bobby's back in the house, packaging in hand. Kicking the door shut, he flies over to the coffee table to lay the items out before Tynie. Holding up one finger, Bobby ducks back to secure the house. Once that's done, Tynie gets up to meet her man. Making it into his arms, she worries "Don't run around like that, please. I was alright. Please save that darting about for when the shit hits the fan." Breathing deeply as her arms abound him, Bobby gasps"Yes dear." "We're not used to this thing yet, that's all." Tynie realizes, Bobby nodding. "Now to honor my Badass Protector.." Tynie says in a playfully sultry voice. Right as Bobby was going to answer that, Tynie kisses him and grabs his ass at the same time. Moaning out in elated shock, Bobby returns the move she made, causing each to giggle while the kiss kept on. Again taking their time in splitting off, Tynie slides her hands away from Bobby's ass, redirecting them to his curls. As her hands went up his spine, Bobby got chills, electing to return the move to his wife. "Wow.." She sighs, Bobby repeating it to her in kind.

"What does my lady wish to do now?" He wonders. "Oh, be with my sexy man, and do whatever you want.." Tynie purrs out, petting the center of his chest with her left hand. "Very slick." Bobby commends, taking her left hand and guiding Tynie towards the couch again. They're only there to attain the packaging items to her distributor, their phone and her kit already being pocketed by Tynie. "My man saved me today." Tynie brags. "I will every chance I get." Bobby replies firmly with a broad smile.

The two head for the master bedroom quietly, Tynie leaning on Bobby in total euphoria. The moment they get in that room, Bobby lays out the packaging for her distributor, figuring Tynie had questions about what was safe with that device. She scores up the paperwork that came with it and starts reading. When she did that, Tynie discovers they actually got a backup distributor, pulling it out of the box. "This is good to know.." Tynie elaborates with that in hand, Bobby agreeing "Definitely." Going back to the paperwork, Tynie isn't sure about a few things, calling Bobby over with a curl of her finger. He goes to her side and reads the same thing she had in her hand, which gives Tynie enough time to call Dr. Brandt. "Yeah, are there any restrictions I have with the distributor?" Tynie asks. "Have it covered if you go into salt water, or any type of Jacuzzi. Do NOT take it off for ANY reason. You have two because I've had a hell of a time getting the warrantees honored. Oh, and do NOT try to install the backup distributor yourselves." Dr. Brandt answers, saying also that covering the distributor can be done with a simple zip-seal sandwich bag.

"Oh sweet!" Tynie yelps, swearing to tell Bobby. After that, Dr. Brandt hangs up. "Well, we will go through a shit ton of zip-seal sandwich bags, and as for me taking this thing off.. I was just told not to. The backup is incase this one gets damaged to where it doesn't work right. Dr. Brandt always gives two of these things, personal preference since the warrantees on distributors are a bitch to get honored." Tynie explains. "That makes a lot of sense, which is more than I can say for what we just tried to read." Bobby laughs. "I say we write down what the Dr. ordered on this thing and pitch what we can't understand. Hell, Dr. Brandt is where we got this thing in the first place!" Tynie plans, Bobby going for a pen and paper. From that moment, he basically quotes how Tynie explained everything, citing the doctor as how she learned everything. "I know baby, I'm still sexy to you." Tynie says gently. "That's forever. No worries about this now, please." Bobby retorts, ending in a request."I won't worry about this thing until it stops working right, especially if we can't get the backup put in right away. Dr. Brandt told me NOT to try installing this thing's backup myself, nor to have you attempt it. Figured that's most sensible." Tynie plots. "Good plan, very reasonable." Bobby agrees, all that came in the packaging getting loaded back into the box by his wife.

As that's done, Bobby adds the notes from Dr. Brandt's call, making sure the remarks about the backup are on the same paper before laying the pen to her endtable. Tynie lies back onto the bed, unloading her pockets onto Bobby's endtable, charging their phone. "You've done enough sweetie. I did that so you'd relax." Tynie confesses with a grin. Joining her on the bed, Bobby gloats "I got a damn good woman." Blushing again, Tynie brags "Just as I have a damn good man." Side-by-side on the bed, Bobby and Tynie say as one "I'm sated, for today. My lover's amazing, but I just want to relax."

"I already know, Liu won't let me. Thing is, he REALLY deserves a nice gratitude gift for all this hard work." Tynie lets out. "True on both, and I say we leave that to the others. Especially since nobody'd let us pay for that anyway." Bobby recalls. "You have a point." Tynie discovers, the two snuggling from there. "Baby, don't worry about anything now. We have it all taken care of. I know you're concerned about whether or not the distributor's going to affect us negatively, and I say it's not. Trust me please." Bobby pleads. "I'll always trust you." Tynie whimpers, before continuing "Ugh, I'm so glad we got this all fixed. Seriously, I couldn't take anymore. I've tried to be lenient and giving, only to get played by those we finally got as Liu put it "Justifiable vengeance" on. I'm so exhausted from all that, honest to God." "I'm right with you on both of those regards." Bobby admits.

Tynie lays her head onto his pillows, smiling slowly as Bobby joined her. "My King's gotta eat." She murmurs, trying to break the hold they shared. "No honey, you relax.I'll handle that." Bobby amends, going for their phone. He loathed breaking their snuggle, but on the same token, knew his wife needed to have a meal. "Lord willing, tomorrow's two meetings are all we have to get every loose end tied up. I love my family, but for real, I need time with just my man." Tynie moaned out, tired. "I'm right with you on that too." He replies, being on hold with how the two will have their next meal.

Tynie's practice phone goes off, Bobby handing it over to her. "Hello?" Tynie moans. "I just wanted to tell you that the others insisted upon only meeting up if it's urgent prior to the reunion. Believe it or not, that was Rose's idea. She told me to call you on this line figuring your shared phone's battery was dead. Before you ask, everyone's fine, and the only reasons I will contact you again are with updates on your legal situations or the same regarding the others, barring as you call it: the shit hitting the fan. To me, keeping you two abreast of how the others are doing is deemed an emergency, since there are pregnant ladies involved. My down-time starts now." Liu explains."I like your style dude!" Tynie commends, the two hanging up.

Handing her practice phone back to Bobby, Tynie overhears part of the meal order, the line about "rush that shit or answer to our lawyer!" The second after that's confirmed, Bobby hangs up and charges both phones. "Ooohh, you were so fierce!" Tynie yowls out. "To protect and care for you, always." Bobby swears. "I'm serious Bobby, that was amazing! Oh and Liu got one last piece of news. The others want us all to have our own down time, and the next opportunity we'll have to meet up is for the reunion. Rose got that all set up, figuring two things: One, that our shared phone's battery was dead. And two, that we all needed the break. He's also handling the updates on the others, and I'm quoting "Since there are pregnant ladies involved, I deem that an emergency." Otherwise, he's on down time..barring the shit hitting the fan again. He told me to tell you to call his style on that on his honor code. One last thing, Rose is already being thanked on both our names, I just rigged that." Tynie informs.

"I like Liu's style! Rose did well with that plan!" Bobby commends, Tynie correcting with a laugh "You mean we do! Yeah she did!" The phones charging, Tynie slowly sits up by her husband. "I gotta thank my man properly.." She dictates in a playfully salacious tone. "I love you." "I worship and cherish you." "I'll do anything to make you happy." Tynie mutters between peck kisses to Bobby's neck. A few rounds of that all given him, Bobby returns the moves, quoting his wife. The same amount of kisses given Tynie, Bobby swears in a soft and deep tone "I'll be right back." Giggling as she nodded, Tynie witnessed the love of her life slink off the bed and go towards the front door.

The second Bobby gets there, a delivery guy is on the other side squeaking out, petrified "Here.. please.. don't sic your lawyer on me.. it's already paid for. You're getting a refund because I covered it..BYE!" Sensing it was best to check the meal before delivering it to his wife, Bobby kicks the front door shut and takes the delivered boxes to the coffee table. Darting back to secure the home again, Bobby snaps his fingers to assure there's light in the area. "I can't do that to Liu." He mutters, examining the meal with painstaking attention to detail.

Tynie gets a text on her practice line from Liu, with a question about a financial alert he got. Going for their shared phone, Tynie gives the name and number that Bobby called to get their meal delivered. "Dude, I hate to do this to you.. make DAMN sure Bobby got refunded. If not.." Tynie texts. "Already on it. Financial stuff.. also an emergency by the way. Show this to Bobby when you can." "YOU KICK ASS DUDE!" Tynie fires back. "Thanks." Liu answers, ending the conversation.

The meal was not tampered with, moments after ending the light in the front of the house, Bobby's back in the master bedroom. "Honey, you won't believe this! Liu gets alerts whenever something's amiss with our financials. Yeah, he just got one. I gave him the name and last number you called on our shared phone. Apparently medical and financial shit are emergencies to him, and there are about to be some destroyed cords. I'm supposed to show you the proof." Tynie rails off. "DAMN!" Bobby yelps, bringing everything in hand towards her.

They set it all out on the lid to the chest at the bed's edge together, Tynie saying "I know this may sound weird, but I say we dedicate the next drink to Liu. Dude's kicked ass and taken names. Not only that, but his style, I am DEFINITELY borrowing!" "That's not weird at all, matter of fact, I had the same idea!" Bobby counters, slowly sitting next to his woman. Their height difference makes it easy for Bobby to read the "proof" of what Liu said, Tynie's practice phone getting placed back onto the charger afterwards.

"I don't know if this idea is premature, but since Liu JUMPED when that alert came across about our financials and this restaurant.." Tynie trails off. "I already agree." Bobby corrects, as the two start to eat silently. Everything finished later, Tynie's about to get up and clear from it all, Bobby giving her a lost pup look. "You've done so much." She objects. "This'll be one of the last things I do for today, I promise." Bobby coaxes. "All right." Tynie mutters.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby's gone just long enough to rid of the trash from the meal. Tynie has everything ready to end their day in a cuddle, hoping her distributor doesn't mark Bobby. Coming back to the bed's edge, Bobby sees a worried smile on Tynie's face. "We swore to never marking each other outside of when you and I make love. I don't want this thing to bruise you." "Please, don't try to come up with things to worry about. I got you. Everything's alright, I swear. Just enjoy this.." Bobby requests, lying on the bed next to Tynie and wrapping her in his arms. "Yes Bobby-bear. Thank you for everything today." Tynie half-whimpers, in her voice telling of exhaustion. Kissing her lips gently, Bobby whispers "Love you." "Love you too." She answers in kind, kissing him back.

Tynie was seated when Bobby entered the master bedroom, his snuggle changing that entirely. Nuzzling the crook of his neck, Tynie sighs and giggles as at last her mind relaxes quite a bit. Bobby does relent an arm from the embrace, only to assure he and Tynie have covers over them. Soon feeling a short breeze from the covers overlapping them, Tynie snuggles up to her man closer than he set up. Today started much earlier than either one expected, with everything that has happened since they woke up, Tynie and Bobby are totally wiped out energy-wise.

Liu went about handling the most recent round of "destroyed cords" for Tynie and Bobby, then re-iterated the arrangement Rose crafted with the others. After all that was finalized, Liu's downtime, barring emergencies began. The couple wouldn't be bothered again tonight, by the insistence backed by truth from the mouth of a babe: Tariyu. "Liu, I know you want to keep them posted. We all love you for your work, and I think Aunt Tynie calls it diligence. Please, let them all have tonight off from answering the phone." Discovering Little Man made one hell of a point, Liu honored his request, writing himself a note to contact everyone midday tomorrow with any developments. This plan is of course, barring any type of urgent situation.

A lot of things got done today, many of them thanks to Liu's diligence and honor code. Tynie and Bobby slept while their lawyer made good on his word for one more time. As for the others, finally breaking free of all the bullshit is a blessing in their eyes. Yes, they all miss Tynie and Bobby, yet everyone agreed that Rose's idea was most appropriate for right now. Their heavenly observers were busy too, watching over every person whom has proven worthy of Tynie and Bobby's love. One last thought ran through everyone's minds:

Liu's a kickass lawyer, and a wealth of information!


	81. 81

Title: That Was Too Close (Tying Up Loose Ends Part 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, The others are Mine. This is the final chapter in a series of three.

* * *

Tynie and Bobby awaken simultaneously, starting the day off with a heated kiss. Knowing they have to be in the Commissioner's office soon, this affection is short. From there, Tynie checks her new distributor and discovers it was more heavy-duty than she expected. "Holy hell, this thing made it through the night and our snuggle." She yips, impressed. Bobby tells her with a smile "Now, don't you worry about a thing. I don't want my baby's happiness ended like that." Giggling, Tynie nods as they get out of bed. Having slept in what they wore to her doctor's appointment, Bobby hears "I'll be right back lover.." Going in for another short kiss, she leaves Bobby just long enough to retrieve a zip-seal bag to cover her distributor.

While she's out of the room Liu calls, with news for Bobby. Answering it, Liu tells him that the restaurant from last night never refunded Bobby, and their cords will be totally destroyed by lunch tomorrow. Bobby telling him that the couple wishes to keep Liu receiving alerts for that kind of thing after the accounts get transferred. Liu agrees, informs Bobby that the others are fine, and confirms their afternoon meeting before hanging up.

Just as he sets the phone back on the charger, Tynie's in the room again, with a curious smile on her lips. Setting the zip-seal bags down upon the chest lid by their bed's edge, at last Tynie learns what Liu and Bobby discussed. "Awesome." She replies after getting word of it all. From there, the couple disrobes and he sees to it Tynie's distributor's covered by the bag she brought in. Expediting their getting ready, Tynie and Bobby don't spend much time in the Jacuzzi tub. Drying off and dressing at the same speed, she discovers that what Dr. Brandt told her worked like a charm. Tynie then sees a mark on Bobby's hip, one that fits her distributor "Oh God, Bobby I'm.." She trails off, getting interrupted by a kiss. Breaking that off, Bobby says "No worries." He leaves to finish getting dressed, Tynie pockets their phone and for the first time since they learned she's diabetic, doesn't score up her kit.

Returning to his wife, Tynie plans "We get something on the way, and I'm totally grabbing breakfast for Danny and Ross. They've been absolutely awesome and it's the least I can do." Bobby doesn't argue, actually having the same idea himself. "That mark.."Tynie peeps. "I'm not worried about it, why should you be? I wanted my woman that close, and it'll heal. Please honey, don't fret over it." Bobby amends, guiding her across the house.

Tynie leans on him as their arms abound one another's hips, the travel to their front door being at a quicker pace than usual. They decide to take his Jeep, her SUV having been used the bulk of this week already. Once both are inside, Bobby drives away, Tynie relaxing in the passenger's seat. Making good on his wife's plan, Bobby dodges a traffic snarl and they get to the Commissioner's office with a bit of time to spare.

Being escorted into that office by Ross, Tynie lays out every breakfast she bought. "Hey, where's Danny? One of these is his. I didn't know how he took his coffee, so I got him straight black." Tynie wonders. "You didn't have to do that." Danny announces. "Man, I have a strict honor code. I admit some parts of it are weird, but on this, you're mistaken. I was bringing breakfast for Ross and Bobby, so there's no way in hell you'd not get some too." Tynie counters, hearing an abnormal ticking in the room.

As everyone takes up their bagged breakfast, Tynie sees a box on the table which wasn't there yesterday. Snaring a pen from the cup before her, Tynie opens that slightly and bellows "Danny, Ross, you two are effectively under Attorney's orders. WE are backing out of here, and Danny you are borrowing Bobby's phone to call the bomb squad.. DO IT NOW!" Complying, all four leave that office as Tynie described, her orders apparently echoing across that entire section of the building. Tynie sets the pace, showing Bobby, Danny, and Ross she can run backwards in heelboots. Bobby hands Danny his phone as an officer says "No need, I heard your lawyer Captain. I broke ranks I know, but I also made that call already." "Officer.. THANK YOU!" Tynie chirps, the officer then ordering everyone out of that part of the building at the top of his lungs. Everybody's outside as Danny gives Bobby back his phone, Tynie apologizing "Ross, I didn't mean to emasculate your rank before the officers. I've never heard a donut box tick like that before.. it was a gut call… I swear!" "You saved our lives, you and that officer. No need for sorry on that, Ok?" Ross objects with a smile. "Yes, sir." Tynie responds.

The officer whom called the bomb squad appears to them, scared for his job. "I got you Officer. I just heard from the Commissioner that your "Breaking ranks" will get you a bravery commendation. Yeah, it will be sent via fax from the Commissioner's house if he has a machine for that there, but still." Tynie informs. "She's not lying." Ross confirms, the officer relaxing immediately. Ross appears at Tynie's hip, Bobby flanking her other side. "By the way, I do have a fax machine at home." Tynie learns, then offering "OK, cool. Change of plans. Bobby's texting you my practice's fax number and our residential one sometime today. Save that to your phone. When you can, draw up a statement that says "This paperwork was handled via fax due to unexpected mitigating circumstances. Bobby and I will DEFINITELY sign off on that. From there, we will go about this red tape at each other's convenience. Beyond that, Danny is the ONLY other person to have me and Bobby's fax numbers… deal?" "You have a deal." Ross accepts, hugging Tynie. "Thank you." Ross whispers. "Don't just thank me, the officer too." Tynie counters. "I will honor what you told him, that'll mean more than words. Trust me." Ross swears, breaking the hug.

While all that happened, the bomb squad was hard at work, media swarming around Ross and Tynie. "I got this." She declares, going to take on the newshounds with Bobby at her hip. One-by-one their questions were answered, with only a single inquiry being unexpected. "Tynie, where'd you learn to do what you did today?" Tynie's answer being "OH, that. I've taken time to converse and be taught by my husband here as of late*Pointing to Bobby for a moment* who happens to be a retired Detective from MCS. I insisted upon doing that to gain knowledge on the proper way to evacuate this kind of situation. You see, I'm a lawyer and these days you never know when a bomb or something hostile is going to hit. The knowledge I have gained was not only for my clients, but ultimately for myself. As you all may know, I am the one with the "At Each Other's Hips Project." That means, somewhere in this state, somebody's got a problem with my Project and what it means for New Yorkers. Do the math, and you'll know why I took the time to learn this stuff. Without Bobby's wisdom, I wouldn't have had a clue as to how to deal with that evacuation-wise. Today's evacuation wasn't only because of this wisdom, there's an officer to thank as well."

Ross, Danny and Bobby did NOT see that answer coming, nor did the officer that Tynie then points to. The media goes to interview that officer, Tynie standing by his hip and ordering. "OH, and before he's questioned: I'm his lawyer.. effective immediately. You are to interview him ONLY with me present." The officer chimes "You heard my attorney." Danny, Ross and Bobby stand back in awe at what Tynie's doing, saying nothing. A few questions asked the officer, his interview ends without incident.

The moment after the media's leaving, the officer guides Tynie back towards Danny. "How much do I owe ya?" Tynie hears. "Donate to charity, text my practice line with the information on the charity you gave money to and you're covered. By the way, what's your name?" Tynie tells him. "Officer Kyrk Doone."Kyrk answers, shaking her hand as a memo pad's pulled from his pocket. Giving Kyrk that information, Tynie returns the memo pad and pen to Officer Doone. Danny, Ross, and Bobby all see Officer Doone departing, and as one say "That was AMAZING!" "Eh, I have my moments.." Tynie answers modestly. "You have someone wanting to speak with you, Tynie." Ross tells her handing over his phone.

On the other end was the Governor, whom had all kinds of accolades to offer. "Everything I told the media is true. I had my husband standing at my hip when I said it. I'm just glad it all worked out." Tynie tells the Governor, whom asks to speak to Bobby. "Honey.." Tynie yips, handing her man Ross's phone. "Sir, she didn't lie." Bobby confirms, the Governor telling of an award to be given Tynie at a later date. Returning the phone to Ross, Bobby says "Soon as you can, the Governor wishes to speak with Officer Doone." "Not without me at his hip, I am his lawyer!" Tynie yowls. Danny hears that and says "Be right back." Getting Officer Doone returned to Ross's hip, the Governor speaks to him with Tynie standing literally at the officer's hip. "Yeah, sir. My lawyer is insisting on being at my hip for this conversation. It's Tynie.. she took me on as a client when the media showed up." The Governor hears. "Understandable. You two are due for awards at a later date. I'll contact you closer to the ceremony." Officer Doone hears before the call is ended. "Officer Doone, I need your phone number. Yours will be kept confidentially, just like I expect mine to be." Tynie realizes, obtaining that information right away. "I don't give out people's numbers, even WITH their consent." Officer Doone advises, Tynie accepting that with a grateful smile. "I'll let you know when the Governor calls me about those awards." Ross plans, Officer Doone and Tynie nodding together.

The bomb squad arrives just then, hovering about Tynie and the Officer, applauding "You two timed that PERFECTLY. We were able to diffuse the bomb just in time." Officer Doone answers first "Just doin my job." Tynie adds "Glad it worked out." Ross says to everyone except the bomb squad that was around him "I'm taking us to a real breakfast. Officer Doone, I'll get you cleared for the time out of the station!" Officer Doone's superior hears that and says "He has the rest of today off. After what he and Tynie got us out of, it's needed." Bobby takes his woman up close in a one-arm hug, telling her three newest clients "She's taking the rest of today off too, as far as I see it." "Deservedly so." Ross, Danny, and Officer Doone reply as one. Leaning into Bobby again, Tynie doesn't say anything, secretly hoping what she claimed on his name wasn't offensive. Ross tells Danny "Officer Doone and Tynie aren't the only ones taking today off, we are too. I'll get that taken care of later. If anything changes you'll be contacted." "Yes, sir." Danny answers.

Danny, Ross, and Officer Doone ride in one car, Tynie and Bobby going for his Jeep. "Follow me!" Danny orders. "Will do!" Bobby hollers back, the car doors all slamming shut at the same time. "Bobby, I didn't mean to do that to you when I was speaking to the Governor and the media! I was thrown off by that question, seriously! Please forgive me.." Tynie frets. "You and Officer Doone saved a lot of lives. As for what you "did to me," I wasn't offended at all." Bobby corrects as they drive on. "You're serious?!" Tynie yelps, shocked. "Absolutely. You know that any way I can back you.. I will." Bobby swears in a gentle tone. "Thank you. Bobby, promise me something: that I won't have to do this again anytime soon." Tynie murmurs through gasps. "Nope, if there's a next time… it's my turn." Bobby vows. Deeply breathing at a slow pace, Tynie tells her man just what doing that committed against her nerves. "I'm glad to just be a consultant to the NYPD, and the lawyer to three of the Force's members.. I don't think I could handle that kind of shit day-in and day-out." Tynie sighs after a while. "That's understandable..shhhh.. shhh.." Bobby soothes.

Danny brings them right up to Ross's residence, where a woman is standing on the porch. Hopping out together, Tynie runs her fingers through her hair tensely. Every door to both cars secured, Bobby again snares his wife into a one-armed hug as the group goes towards the awaiting woman. "Hi honey." Ross chirps, kissing his wife on the cheek prior to announcing. "This is Helena, my wife." Danny interjects "You remember me, Helena. This is Bobby and his wife Tynie. Over there is Officer Doone." Helena asks "Tynie.. as in the one I just saw on the news?" "Yes." Tynie answers.

Officer Doone is apprehensive about going near the Commissioner's wife when Tynie says "Officer, you're off duty for the day. Relax a bit and gently shake her hand." Helena laughs "It's alright Officer, relax." Obeying the two ladies, Officer Doone mellows out after Tynie's advisement is acted on. "Wait, Tynie Goren… as in my husband's new lawyer?" Helena asks. "Umm, actually. I'm your lawyer too, since you two are married." Tynie tells her.

Nodding, Helena then welcomes everyone into the home. Bobby's phone goes off, and as soon as he answers it, Liu says he needs more time before they meet due to the transpirings with last night's restaurant. Agreeing to a later afternoon appointment, Bobby hangs up. Pocketing that device, Bobby apologizes for taking the call as a guest in Ross's home. "Nonsense, I'm used to cellphones going off around here!" Helena giggles. Pocketing their phone for now, Bobby relaxes upon hearing that.

Tynie looks at everyone around her and at last confesses "I couldn't do that every day. Hell, just doing that once and I still have the shakes!" Officer Doone adds in "Just like I did about breaking ranks." Ross and Danny arise going to hug Tynie, with Bobby at her hip. "You won't have to do that again, we'll see to it." Tynie hears vowed from each man hugging her. "Thank you, and I hope this doesn't dampen your faith in me as your attorney." Tynie worries. "Nonsense, you did good. I have seasoned veterans who get the shakes after dealing with what you did. Danny's right with me on it too." Ross counters. "I am." Danny whispers, as that hug dispels.

Leaning into her hubby's ear, Tynie asks softly "Does Liu know yet?" "No, and our meeting with him is later this afternoon. You know why." Bobby whispers back. "Sure do." Tynie sighs. Helena wasn't in the room when those conversations went down, electing to serve everyone in her house. "I gotta.." Tynie trails off, Ross interrupting "No way, you're a guest." "Hold it.. did Tynie give us a conspiracy for the bomb?" Danny wonders, recalling what his lawyer said to the media. "Yes, I did. Please tell me you know why too." Tynie fires off. "I do." Danny confirms, Ross mentioning "He means we do."

Arriving with everyone's meals on a tray, Helena goes place-by-place before serving herself and Ross. "Tynie, I didn't mean to startle you with my questions.. given what happened." Helena apologizes. "Helena, calm down, You didn't. I'm married to a retired Detective, and I'm an attorney, relax.. I have heard every question in the books!" Tynie sates, Officer Doone piping up "I'm hoping this isn't deemed dishonorable, but is there any way we can end discussing that whole situation for now?" Bobby points to Officer Doone and chimes "I'm with him." Helena nods as Danny informs "Officer Doone, that wasn't dishonorable. You have a good idea, and it's perfectly timed." Ross finalizes "Let's eat then, I agree with everyone who spoke."

They do, and the meal is taken in with a silence covering the room. At the end of it all, Tynie goes to aid Helena in cleanup, only to be again chided, this time by her "Nope. You relax, you've more than earned it." "Hey Officer Doone, I didn't say this earlier: Nicely executed with the ending of that conversation. If you ever need a reference for a rank upgrade.. call me." "Wow, thanks.. Will do." Officer Doone gulps, stunned. "You have NO idea what you were just offered, officer." Danny relays. Ross adds "I am beginning to know when Tynie speaks and makes offers, she means them." Helena returns, interjecting "Yeah, I kinda got that sense off of her." Bobby nods at everything, silently vouching for what the others said.

A little while is spent in conversation, Tynie ending that with "Helena, beautiful house and thanks for everything. Danny We'll be in touch. Ross, be expecting that text I mentioned earlier and we'll handle what was originally meant for our meeting today later. Officer Doone, my offer stands as long as you're on the Force. Bobby and I must go now." Helena speaks first, wishing the couple well. Danny, Ross and Officer Doone add in "Be safe, we'll be in touch." Danny and Officer Doone turn to Ross and Helena, saying together "Thank you Helena for it all. We must go now. Commissioner, please call us if you need anything.. regardless of the hour." "Will do, and Danny.. you're starting to sound like Tynie!" Ross confirms, Danny nodding before Helena and Ross become the only ones in that house.

Helena stands back as her man locks the house, Ross admitting "Tynie amazed a lot of people. She blew me, Bobby, Officer Doone, and Danny away with how the media was handled." "I kinda sensed that, poor thing held back on her reactions until getting here." Helena concurs. "She was worried Danny, Officer Doone, and I wouldn't trust her with our legal affairs. I gotta show her she was mistaken.. but how?" Ross inquires. "You kick back. I got that part." Helena laughs, her hubby obeying at once.

In Bobby's jeep, Tynie's laid back against the passenger seat, not saying a thing for a good while. Bobby looks at her when they hit a red light, his face plastered with a worry. "My God Bobby, I didn't mean to drop your name so hard earlier. I don't even know where the strength to do that came from. I was so close to that bomb, and the ticking could've been misinterpreted for that of a wall-mounted clock. How I managed that, I really don't know!" Tynie wails out at last.

Her left hand was clinging to the center console, the right wiping away furiously flowing tears. "You handled it just like I would have. The strength was instinct kicking in. You really didn't offend me. I heard it too, but you were faster. For that, I'm so sorry." Bobby soothing-toned admits. "Bobby, you have no reason to be sorry. We didn't plant that fuckin thing. I know why you said that too, and in your own way you did. From second one of us getting away from that bomb, you had my back. Please don't torture yourself over this." Tynie elaborates, ending in a plea. The light changes just as Bobby answers "Yes my love."

Officer Doone has his own "shakes" relating to the whole situation at the Commissioner's office, and ironically they surround Tynie. "Officer, she already said you did good. The Commissioner and I agree, you acted in a way that saved lives. You couldn't help that someone outside the Force found that before you. Hell, I don't even wish to think what would have happened if that weren't the case. I'll talk to your superior and get you more time off if you want." Officer Doone says "No thank you Captain. I don't want to inconvenience you like that. Today's time off will be fine." Danny mentions "Very well, but if you change your mind.. let me know." Officer Doone nods as Danny takes him home.

The last thing related to what went down at the Commissioner's office for these two men happens, Danny giving Officer Doone his personal cellphone number. "I heard how you handle people's numbers, please keep mine in the same way." Danny orders. "Always do." Officer Doone swears, finally going inside his apartment. Danny pulls away and immediately calls Bobby. Obtaining their phone from his pocket, Tynie answers it since they hadn't parked his Jeep yet, learning Officer Doone was more worried over her than himself. "Danny, he's sweet for that. Tell him the next time you talk that I'm going to be fine. Oh, and please tell me you told him that what I said before Ross I will repeat to whomever in the Administration of the NYPD that I have to." Tynie relays. "Not in those words, but yes." Danny replies, the two hanging up. "Oh wow. Officer Doone was more scared for me than himself. Yeah he was worried about his career, but I think I fixed that." Tynie peeps out, totally amazed. The Jeep is then parked, Bobby answers "I kinda sensed as much. Everything's fine with that, trust me." Tynie gets out of the Jeep slowly, him meeting her right away.

"I'm kinda glad the meeting with Liu got moved back, I need the time to mellow out a bit." Tynie blurts. Securing her door, Bobby answers softly "I am too, and I'll help you with that in any way I can." Escorting his wife towards the house, he makes good on the last thing Tynie was told. She'd managed to pocket their phone in that stupor of shock and shakiness, as of right then wanting to not be disturbed until the meet up with Liu. After that original media frenzy, Ross called Liu and sought out that Tynie not deal with the newshounds again. Liu agreed to that immediately, learning full-scale what happened only a couple hours ago.

Ross ended his explanation with: "Bobby didn't tell you because I told him not to. I advised that we'd communicate later, after Tynie was taken home. Although she amazed a lot of folks, the poor thing was a ball of nerves when it was all said and done." "I can totally understand that, Ross. Consider your wishes granted. Oh, and thanks for calling me." Liu confirms, hanging up. Bobby'd just got his wife inside when their phone goes off, him delicately reaching into her pocket to answer it. Liu tells him of Ross's explanation about the events of the morning, right on down to why Tynie and Bobby will NOT be handling the media again.

"He did man. I'd have said something sooner but we were having brunch at his house. Ross's wife insisted after she saw Tynie on the news." Bobby attests. Liu accepts that, then learns that Tynie's only handling the signing over of an account for her practice. "Ross was right about my wife too man, she's still coming down from it all." Bobby admits. "I'm glad she arranged it like that, I was about to advise the same thing. I take it she has a new client too." Liu responds, Bobby confirming that. Liu promises to keep those who are expecting out of the loop on this circumstance, knowing Tynie'd want it that way. Bobby's grateful for that, confirming the later afternoon appointment before the call is ended. "You didn't lie.." Tynie mutters, her man gently leading her to the couch.

Taking their phone from him, Tynie thinks about getting Bobby something to make up for how she dropped his name. Bobby hears that plan as he joins her on the couch, Tynie murmuring it under her breath. "Don't be silly. I swore I'd always back you, and today it was proven.. again. You and Officer Doone saved lives, and according to Ross and Liu: you amazed A LOT of people. Trust me on this: there's no need whatsoever for sorry or making that up." Bobby tells her. "Yes dear.." Tynie sighs, practically leaping against him.

"Liu loves your plan for our meeting by the way. Oh, and you don't have to face the media again. Liu won't let that happen. As of right now Ross is getting word on that to share with Danny and Officer Doone, Liu told me. Liu's overtaking the news handling to protect you, and he knows of what you claimed about the bomb. Liu will also comply with the investigation as best he can, on our behalf." Bobby whispers.

"His down time though.." Tynie worries. "This was an emergency, baby. He'll have down time, don't worry." Bobby soothes, petting her hair. "Good. Now, what you said about no need for sorry, covers you too. I can tell by your heartbeat what's on your mind, and you actually did. Never leaving my side, backing me, and now keeping me close.. before you ask." Tynie rails off. "As we wish then..my amazing wifey." Bobby purrs. "I'm only as amazing as the man whom inspires me.." Tynie giggles.

Hearing his woman start to giggle eases Bobby's mind about her nerves, causing him to join her. Unexpectedly, there's a knock at the door, Bobby tapping Tynie's shoulders to be let up. She allows that, and witnesses her man taking in a huge bouquet of flowers before securing the house. Bringing that to her, Bobby sets the vase dead center in the coffee table. There's a card on the flowers which reads "Tynie- Thank you for what you did today. You amazed and inspired more people than you know. Honors Always- The ENTIRE NYPD." "Holy shit! Bobby!" Tynie yelps, showing him the card. Reading that, Bobby sets the card into place before taking yet another call. It's Ross's number, but Helena's on the other end, asking "Did she get it?" "Yes, that's her giggling in the background." Bobby says with a laugh. "Well she deserved it. Hope you two have a good one. Ross said he'll be in touch to handle the faxes later. After what happened at the office, dealing with the I.A.B. related papers got shoved back in priority." Helena informs. "I figured that, I'll let her know. Oh, and Helena: Tynie told me to tell you to take down the numbers Ross has for us for yourself. Keep them private please." Bobby relates back. "Will do." Helena finalizes, hanging up.

"Bobby, you snot!" Tynie laughs, pulling her man next to her as Bobby once more pockets the phone. "I wasn't going to lie to the wife of the Commissioner." Bobby replies cheekily, then continuing "Oh, and your handling those papers with Ross was moved back. You know why the priority of that changed too." "Figured as much." Tynie says, taking a break from the giggles.

Snuggling together for a while, Tynie and Bobby don't say another thing, electing to spend time sharing in passionate kisses. Breaking those off after some time, Tynie admits "You read my mind about what Helena was told." "Eh, I have my moments." Bobby answers meekly. "I haven't told you I love you much today. Bobby, I'm sorry for that, but things got so crazy. I mean.. that.. was.. too..close.." Tynie says, teetering off at the end. "I know you love me, as I do you. Yeah things got crazy and that WAS too close, but there's no reason to worry my Everything about not saying I love you more often today." Bobby consoles.

They had about two hours before meeting Liu, and Tynie hears a knock at the door. Tapping Bobby's shoulder to answer it, she sees Danny on the front stoop. "Come in man." She offers, Danny flowing inside. "I take it someone pulled some more bullshit that made Ross send you to transport us to our attorney's office. Bet both our asses it's linked to the situation at the Commissioner's office." Tynie guesses pointing to Bobby and herself.. "How does she do that?!" Danny wonders. "Got me man." Bobby yips shrugging, discovering in Danny's question was an admission that Tynie was right.

Racing to lock her house, Tynie waves Danny over to the recliner. "You two chill, I got this." Tynie educates, going for the kitchen. "Dude, she won't let you." Bobby warns with a smile, seeing Danny half out of the recliner. Danny abates, sitting back down. "OOOH! So help me God I'm fucking TIRED of people trying to kill me or fuck with me and my family! Whoever it is BEST get the Goddamned needle for this, because if they get parole and show up here in this lifetime: I'm blowing their fucking brains out!" Tynie swears at the top of her lungs. Danny and Bobby hear that, knowing Tynie meant business, Danny saying "You'd be within your rights too!" "I'm the one doin' that Baby!" Bobby hollers, Danny noting that in silence. "Oh, by the way.. she's the one who blew the mind of NYPD's former Chief of D's at a gun range. That happened on her first time handling a handgun too." Bobby brags. "Holy shit! Tynie, is there ANYTHING you can't do?!" Danny wonders. "Yeah man, figure out how you take your coffee." Tynie admits. "Black." Danny informs, Bobby laughing at his wife's answer to the most recent inquiry.

Serving the two men first, Tynie ducks back to get hers, everything being laid out around the bouquet. "Yeah, Helena sent that. Blew Tynie's mind." Bobby relays as Danny has a curious look on his face. "Go ahead guys.." Tynie offers, sitting next to her husband. They all eat again, this time the silence is only held by Tynie and Bobby. "Dude, she's AMAZING! I mean this is.." Danny brags between bites. "Ohh Danny, thanks." Tynie peeps.

*The poor guy's such a bachelor that this is one of the best meals he's had in a while.* She thinks to herself, giving Danny a wondering look. Danny nods, basically confessing to Tynie's thought. Bobby's finished first, saying in his wife's ear "Now you relax.. I got this." Nodding, Tynie checks her distributor to make sure today's events didn't cause it to overload. "Holy hell. This thing's amazing." She discovers, her concern being for naught. Danny sees her do that, and learns "Just got it yesterday, remember?" Danny laughs "Yes."

As soon as everyone's finished, Bobby clears from the meal as Tynie sneaks behind him to get drinks, admonishing Danny "You're a guest dude." Again everyone there is served, and Danny notices these drinks can be taken on the go. "You married a genius." Danny boasts to Bobby. "I'd like to think we both did." Tynie fires back, getting her man to blush. Looking at his watch as all the drinks are ended and their bottles chucked into a nearby trashcan, Danny says "Let's get this over with." "Dude, you read my mind!" Tynie chirps, the three then leaving that couple's house. Bobby hung back to lock up the house, Danny insisting upon flanking Tynie until they all three were close. Moments after Tynie and Bobby are in Danny's ride, he drives off.

The meeting starts at Tao's inside half an hour after that all happened. Tynie vouches as they enter the house "Danny's good people, don't worry. Everyone's safe around him. Hell, he covered me and Bobby in a way that neither of us originally planned." "Very Well. Thank you Danny." Tao answers, Danny shaking his hand. Liu meets with his clients as that is heard, saying "This won't take long. I'll try to make it go as quickly as possible, so Danny's day isn't overtaken." Danny objects "No way man, let this be handled at the pace that's meant. I appreciate your concern for my day, but don't worry." Liu nods, learning in a flash that Danny's also not to be disputed. They go back for Danny's ride, this time on the way to Tao's bank.

The traffic is again a total bitch, and Tynie's actually grateful for that. "Gives me more time to make damn sure I don't look a hot mess when I'm supposed to handle things in a professional manner." She confesses. "A hot mess.. huh?" Liu wonders. "She means that this traffic snarl will give her a shot to be sure her nerves are calmer.. you know why." Bobby answers. Danny nods to that, focusing on keeping his passengers safe. "I'm still.." Liu trails off. "Honey, that'll take time. Bobby and I have been together for just under two years and I STILL throw him off with how I talk!" Tynie laughs. "She does?" Danny wonders. "Yes." Bobby admits sheepishly. "Well I'll be damned!" Danny replies, seeing traffic unsnarl around them.

Tao's bank arrived at, Danny parks right at the front door. Everybody exits his ride and the men encircle Tynie, who doesn't see that coming from Liu. She expected it from Bobby and Danny, after having been flanked a couple times by them earlier. "You're a good guy, Liu." Danny commends, seeing how they were going inside the bank. "Thanks." Liu peeps, the four going for a manager's desk. Liu does all the talking at first, Tynie waiting to sign the forms for her practice account. She does, and the manager's stunned that the one that was on the news this morning was before her. "You wanna interview me.. go through my counsel." Tynie howls, pointing right at Liu. Gulping, the manager says nothing as Bobby demands "What she howled at you goes for all of us. Let's get this shit on the road!" Liu adds "You got two minutes to honor that or this bank gets sued into oblivion!" Danny watched that all go down, discovering that Liu's just as fierce as Tynie.

Leaning back, Tynie whispers "Danny, I'm where Liu learned that." "I figured." Danny mutters back, the two going silent from there. Bobby's papers signed, Tynie examines them all, then bellows "Hold the Goddamned phone right there! I don't give a shit if you were due to go on break before we got here! The way this was handled is egregiously negligent! Either someone higher ranked than you shows up in my face right the holy samfuckin' hell now or the lawsuits will FLY!"

Those lines echo across the bank, all others in it freezing, except one. "I'm the bank's VP, let me peruse these papers and we shall rectify that situation." Tynie hears, then commanding "Listen BITCH, We four do NOT have the rest of time for this shit! Do as you claimed and for the love of whatever God you believe in, make it snappy!" Liu adds in orders "I'm already prepared to make good on Tynie's claims.. I DARE you to give me a fucking reason!" Danny and Bobby witnessed all of that, each one silently noting that Tynie and Liu are a ferocious legal combination. The VP does as demanded, discovering that business was meant about the litigation threats. "Oh and while you're at it.. make DAMN CERTAIN that Tao's accounts are NOT being fucked with.. I'm his lawyer and have been ordered to check on that!" Tynie growls. "You got it!" The VP gulps, obeying everything that was ordered.

Turns out the papers weren't even needed, and the manager who had them filled out didn't do their job right. "I don't trust fucking shredders! You hand that shit over to me right now, and I will dispose of it on MY terms!" Tynie mandates, right as the VP was going for the mentioned office equipment. Complying once more, the VP sees to it that a member of tech security shows before the accounts are transferred. Tynie shoves those forms into her pocket turning to the three men with her before ordering lowly "Bobby, you file charges of First Degree attempted grand larceny, bank and money wiring fraud with intent for identity theft against that manager. I'll authorize you to do that for my practice too, get my drift? Danny, you get this shithole SWARMING with cops. Liu, you wait for me to run my LEFT hand through my hair.. Once you see that.. destroy cords! We are NOT doing another DAMN thing until ALL that's underway!" Liu, Bobby, and Danny all nod, following Tynie's orders as they pertained to each.

The VP realized in those moments that her under-rank genuinely fucked with the wrong people, but it was far too late. Thundering footsteps are heard, as all the patrons there see a literal swarm of cops heading for Tynie. Bobby'd gotten ahold of the D.A.'s office, making good on the threatened charges for himself and his wife's practice, only to pocket his hung up phone after. The IT guy realizes "Umm yeahh…we're so fucked!" "Took ya long enough to figure that out!" Tynie growls, then ordering the IT guy to show her how to transfer the accounts.

Tynie was demeaned in every sense of the phrase by the IT guy before the transfers were anyplace close to going through, Liu then seeing the mentioned hand go through her hair. "Got it! I'm closing these accounts and Tao's! See you ALL In court!" Liu growls, the VP leaping back. Liu then gets all the money out of the accounts, being able to do so given the fact the bank was literally wall-to-wall cops by this time.

One of the officers present approaches the VP and Yells "Every employee here is under arrest for first degree Grand Larceny, Bank and Money wire fraud, attempted Identity theft, and attempted embezzlement on numerous counts! I have warrants for all the employees arrests, even you madam Vice President!" Standing up at the same time, Liu, Danny, and Bobby join Tynie at the side of the cops away from those being arrested. "For the love of fuck sakes!" Tynie mutters, stunned. Danny leans into her ear and whispers "Never heard that one before.. Although I imagine Bobby cracked cases open like frat boys with a thirty pack of beer." Liu flanks Tynie's other ear, saying "He did. Least that's what I was pretty much just told."

The money from all accounts Liu closed is given him in bulletproof secured briefcases, only to have Danny order the cops present "I want the contents of these double checked! If ANY money's missing, get ahold of me at once!" "Yes sir!" The cops answer, ducking away to a crisis response vehicle to do as was mandated. "Thanks man." Liu chirps. "No sweat. I say we get the hell outta here." Danny accepts, all but the cops and arrestees leaving.

Being lead inside the vehicle for crisis response, Tynie apologizes "Danny, Liu, Honey.. I didn't mean.." "You had every right. In fact, you beat me to it!" Liu overrules. "He's right." Danny and Bobby answer as one. Hearing that was all the inspiration the cops handling the double-checking of those funds needed, their work being done at a bit of a quicker pace. "Liu, write down the new code I used a moment ago. The hand through hair thing."Tynie informs, Liu writing that down. "Still not used.." Danny trails off. "She told you earlier about that man." Bobby laughs. "Oh and Danny, please tell me you know why I have codes with my counsel." Tynie interjects. Danny retorts "I do."

After about half an hour, one of those officers approaches Danny with a big smile on her face declaring "Sir, we just did as you asked. According to our checks, it's all there." "No dishonor officer, but I'd like to check your math. We are dealing with the money belonging to an elder and a retired cop here. By the way, separate guys." Tynie amends. "None taken." The officer answers, Tynie soon glaring over their math. "Liu!" Tynie snaps, her lawyer rushing over. "That's right. Every penny's accounted for. Sorry officer, but I'd have done the same thing. Tynie's a bit faster than a lot of people!" Liu apologizes sheepishly. "I see that, and again none taken." The officer laughs, the briefcases being reloaded.

"We'll take that over to my bank. I don't think anyone will mess with those funds at a bank run primarily for cops. Tynie, don't worry, your practice account is fine there. You forget, you're the wife of.." Danny declares trailing off. "DANNY YOU KICK ASS!" Tynie celebrates, catching what wasn't said. "Umm thanks." Danny peeps, blushing. "Sounds like we have a new plan." Liu surmises, everyone who was with him exiting that vehicle afterwards. "No offense to Ross, but I'm actually kinda glad our handling those I.A.B. forms got delayed." Tynie whispers to where Bobby and Danny can hear. "Don't blame you, and that's not enough to offend him." Danny soothes. Tynie hugs Danny right then and there, causing the Frauds Captain to gasp at her strength.

Before breathing's an issue for Danny, Tynie relents, causing Liu to laugh. "Yeah, she gets THAT all the time too!" Bobby chuckles, sensing what Danny was about to say. "I'll ask again, Tynie.. is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Danny wonders. "Oh that, eradicate this world of criminal assholes." Tynie shoots back. "Honest answer.." Danny realizes, leading them back to his car. What Tynie didn't know was Ross had been behind them, checking on the new situation. "Tynie, I'm not offended by what you told Danny. Hell, I actually agree. We deal with that on our own time, since we're using faxes to handle the paperwork. I'll text you later tonight." Ross announces just loud enough for Tynie to hear.

She jumps, and as her feet touch the ground again, answers "Fair enough." "You guys go about your day, I'll keep your counsel appraised of this situation. Bobby, nice work!" Ross declares. "Thanks." Bobby replies, answering for all around him. "Tynie never ceases to amaze.." Ross mutters. "Umm thanks." Tynie answers, having caught that. In seconds after that Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby, then brags in his ear "I heard baby… ooohh." "You know what I've thought all day then.." Bobby tells her in the same tone. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie mouths "Later…" Bobby blushes and nods, agreeing to that as they all file into Danny's car. "Those two really make a great couple." Danny blurts. "Yeah they do, and you best not have.." Liu warns, getting interrupted by Tynie "Liu, stand down for now. Bobby and I love the fact you're so defensive of us and our family. Like I told Tao.. Danny's good people.. as in too good to pull that kinda shit." "What she said." Danny peeps, driving away. Liu nods and apologizes right away, Danny accepting it out of the fact Liu's never dealt with him in person before.

Danny's bank is a lot better than Tao's, Liu and those with him discovering that mere moments after entering. The accounts are set up with Liu getting suspicious activities alerts inside twenty minutes, and Danny getting a "Referral perk" which he turns right around and gives to Tynie. A box of chocolates in her hands, Danny's again hugged, this time not as strongly. "I take it.." Tynie trails off. "Yeah he did." Danny replies, referring to Bobby.

As that's all concluded, Danny takes Liu home first, then Tynie and Bobby. Relating why everything took so long to Tao, Liu learns that his brother expected there'd be problems, given how Tynie and Bobby are dealt with by a lot of people. "Thanks for everything, Tynie.. I mean that." Danny lets out. "Hey man, same with you. Be safe and we'll talk another time." Tynie relays with a smile. Bobby soon whisks his wife out of Danny's car as it parked in their driveway, charioting Tynie right up to the front door. Tynie never lost the chocolates, Bobby making sure they rested in the crook of her abdomen before actually carrying her across their land. Opening the home for Tynie as she's settled to her feet on the front stoop, Bobby shows her the best in his chivalry. Her chocolates were scored up as they dropped from her abdomen, Bobby doing that with the hand not unlocking their house. "Oohh baby! Impressive!" Tynie gloats.

Leading her inside, Bobby secures the home before answering that. "You know I live and breathe to keep you happy. Today's been nuts, and I still…" Bobby confirms, trailing off. Tynie took that as an opportunity to go for broke with kiss, shutting him right up. They link up arms around each other's waists, primarily to communally stable one another as the kiss drones on. Slowly pulling away from that, Tynie poses in a playful voice "You're not gonna keep torturing yourself are you?" "No way.." Bobby purrs, guiding her to the kitchen. "We share those… later." Tynie insists as they clear that part of the house. "Your favorite candy?" Bobby asks, stunned. "With my favorite man on this Earth." Tynie advises with a cheeky smile. "Awww, alright then." Bobby giggles, soon sliding those chocolates into the fridge.

"I've tried to share those with you before, but I kept getting turned down. Now you see why I wanted to do that.. right?" Tynie wonders in a bit of a seductive tone. "Yes my love." Bobby answers, closing the fridge door. Going to her toes, Tynie lines her lips to right Bobby's earlobe, nipping it repeatedly. Securing her against him, Bobby whispers "Where to?" "First off, I want to be at your hip. Secondly you already know." Tynie replies in a salacious voice. Sliding her down gently, Bobby and Tynie entangle hands before going for their room. "Oh and sexy, I've dominated a lot today.. it's your turn.." Tynie plans softly. "Mmm, yeahh baby.." Bobby howls, the two picking up the pace of their travel.

Arriving in their room inside of five minutes, Tynie ducks back to kick the door shut. They elect to get one another naked, Bobby being mindful of not only his wife's distributor but the forms in her pocket. As Tynie's clothes come off, Bobby worries about the distributor staying in place. Holding up one finger, Tynie goes for the packaging that came in, pulling out a special waist wrap for the clip to her distributor. Once that's secured to her person, Bobby's soon in the nude as she was mere moments ago.

Already aware as to his woman's wishes for this lovemaking, from that point on, Bobby takes the reigns. This romp is a mix of slowly romantic and wildly fierce, the couple sheerly loving every moment of it. Tynie fretted that this would affect her distributor for a literal second, Bobby taking that out of her mind with his thrusts inside her. "Yeahh baby.. more.. don't stop!" Tynie begs through a series of moans as this sex continued. "Not planning to.." He howls back, intensifying the power of his thrusts. Animalistic is an understatement to the power of Bobby's intimate givings, Tynie adoring everything she gets. She yowls and grunts louder with every moment, the climax bubbling inside her being the most intense one ever known. Thing is, Bobby's right with her on that too, and his orgasm is later fought back. "Unhhh.. Gotta.. please.. my.. woman.." He soon after grunts, getting back as Tynie's shoved violently over the erotic edge "OHHHHH BOBBY! UNHH!"

Tailing her, Bobby yells Tynie's name and moans just as his wife had seconds ago. Tynie's core muscles convulse around Bobby harsher than ever, his flooding of her matching that intensity. Plopping onto her seconds into their riding this out, Bobby says "Love you." Tynie answers "Love you too." "That redefined Earth shattering!" They say as one, Tynie guiding her man to her side. Laying on the bed together, Tynie's distributor is checked by Bobby, whom then discovers "It's fine, just like my baby." "Aww Bobby.." Tynie says, blushing. They take a bit to relax from this intimacy, going back to their clothes just long enough to handle a few things a little later.

Tynie's waistwrap for the distributor is laid to her endtable, as Bobby awaits her at the bed's edge. "The sooner Ross gets this the better." Tynie says, pulling out the papers from her pocket. "Yeah. Let's get that over with. I want to relax with my baby, undisturbed." Bobby plots with a smile. Taking their phone out of her pocket, Tynie texts Ross to get his fax number and share those for she and Bobby. Ross saw right away why she did that, grateful for her mindset with those issues.

Heading to her office arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby pray to get all the paperwork done in one fell swoop. Ross agreed with that notion, admitting as much by all the papers he faxed to Tynie's office. "Man, the condition of these forms is entirely due to the fact they were shoved into my pocket. I don't have the D.A.'s fax number.. a little help?" was noted on a paper faxed with the bank forms. "Certainly." Ross fires back on a paper separate from the statement she'd mentioned earlier today. Bobby and Tynie sign that immediately, as she then proceeds to scrawl her name to the I.A.B. related documents.

Everything faxed over after they get it, and Ross calls them. Bobby answers it this time, taking their phone from his lady. "You two enjoy the rest of today. You've both done enough to deserve it. The D.A. will get those bank forms and Tynie's addendum relating to their condition." Bobby's ordered, Ross hearing "Same with you man. Later." Pocketing their phone again, Bobby grabs Tynie up against him. "Baby, is there any way you can make me a margarita?" She wonders. "No problem baby, and you mean make us one." Bobby relays with a smile, Tynie's office being left after that. Locking that door with the hand not clinging to one of Bobby's hips, Tynie says "Thank you God.. today's basically over!"

"That's not all that's over baby, we got everything settled. Once and for all, thanks to Liu." Bobby tells her with a playful depth to his voice. "You forget, Danny, Ross, Helena, and Officer Doone and a shit ton of other NYPD officers had parts in that too!" Tynie yelps. "True." Bobby giggles, taking her across the house towards the couch. "A margarita and a massage would be wonderful.." Tynie moans. "You got it." Bobby confirms. Gently leading Tynie the rest of the way to the couch, Bobby then splays her out in on that furniture to prepare for the massage. "I know my baby needs this.." He says in a worried-yet-playful tone. "MMhh, my baby needs one too." Tynie pines back. "Honey, you know how I am on that.. you are always first." Bobby overrides. Catching her murmur "Oh God Bobby, I'm so sore" He goes right on with rubbing Tynie down from the back of her neck to her feet. "Did I, when we.." Bobby worries. "No hunky one, today's events did. You rocked me like never before." Tynie advises, slowly having the tensions in her back and shoulders relieved. Her right shoulder needed popped into place again, Bobby doing so while trying not to truly hurt Tynie. This massage takes a good while, Bobby's adamance towards Tynie being genuinely relaxed serving as why. "You know you're next for a massage. You've had the same tensions I have all day. There's no reason that you wait on that after this one's done." Tynie insists. "I know beautiful." Bobby replies softly, going on with this massage until Tynie's feet are rubbed down.

"Ohh Sexy Papi, thank you!" Tynie gloats through a relaxed sigh. Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Anytime." Tynie gets up and Bobby knows right then what he's about to get. Taking over the couch soon after she's on her feet, Tynie sets right off on making absolutely certain Bobby's just as mellowed out as she is. Bobby's frame has the exact tension spots Tynie's did, her hands working ravagingly to end that. His six-foot-four build later rubbed down, Bobby sighs out contently "Ohh Hot Mama thank you." Contorting herself so his cheek is right under her lips, Tynie replies delicately "Anytime." Out the corner of his eye, Bobby witnesses just how his wife is laid, shocked "My Queen, no. Let me make it so you and I can cuddle properly." Arising from her half-crouched pose, Tynie obeys his wishes, Bobby snaring her up into his arms and making good on that plan. "My Genius, please tell me something: That as far as you know we won't have days this insane again for a while." Tynie half-pines. "We won't, not from what I can tell. If we do, my baby's gonna be protected. You won't go through what happened this morning like that again.. I swear!" Bobby oaths in her ear. "Grazie Mio Caldo Uno.. Grazie." Tynie whispers. "Non è un problema, mio caldo Uno. non è un problema." Bobby fires back.

"I know how you're so strong, hottie. You went through shit like that for a long time, and now I get to enjoy the physique which came of that. Not only in the bedroom, or when it comes to when we shop, but also in my defense. God I love you Bobby!" Tynie boasts. "You sure do my love." Bobby replies. "My King, don't you dare try to torture yourself over this! We made it through as always: together! Yes, I was faster when that hit, but without you.. I'm not going there but you get my point!" Tynie uncovers. "I take it my heartbeat sold me out." Bobby realizes, his wife nodding. "You're right my love, we made it out as one. We always will too." He dedicates in a soft tone. "What you said about torturing yourself, cuts both ways." Bobby admonishes in Tynie's ear. "I already know.. my heartbeat sold me out!" She returns.

Looking his wife over, Bobby sees Tynie melting into him and the couch at the same time. "My love, the chocolates and margaritas.. tomorrow.. Please." She asks. "Good plan." Bobby affirms, his wife slowly reverse nuzzling by his chest. "The love of my life's worn out.." Bobby realizes under his breath. "As is the best love to enter mine." Tynie answers, pointing right at him. With that, the two slowly get off the couch and go back for their room.

Clearing their home at the slowest pace so far today gives Bobby an opportunity to answer when Liu calls.. again. "Everything Tynie wanted is on it's way to being done. I will have my down-time after a few courtdates. Sasha, Spring Breese and the others are alright. Sasha and Spring Breeze have NO CLUE what happened today, and that's thanks to TreMarion. He saw Tynie on the news today and told Phil and TreMarkis to NOT let them watch that on my orders. I was apologized to by TreMarion so much I lost count. I wound up making it a rule that whenever someone in your family or Tynie's client list calls orders on my name: I'll back it later. I did that because chances are I would actually mandate what they speak of. Danny, Ross and Officer Doone have also called me, grateful for what Tynie's done today. Oh, and Helena said that those flowers aren't the only reward Tynie's getting: something about a Governor's award in three weeks." Liu elaborates, Bobby confirming. Liu then asks that Tynie be told tomorrow, so that she can at last relax. Bobby agrees to that before they hang up.

"Ah ah ah, you relax Ty-baby. I have everything handled." He chides as soon as the most remote worried look crosses Tynie's face. "Yes Bobby-bear.." Tynie mutters, showing more than fatigue. She hasn't eaten in a while, and Bobby chariots her to the bed to head out and correct that. Right on cue, her distributor kicks in as Bobby lays her to the mattress. "Thank God for this thing!" Tynie celebrates, obtaining a brief kiss from her hubby. "I'll be right back.." Bobby promises, his wife nodding as he then clears the house in a bit of a frenzy. "I'm alright honey, no need to rush like that!" Tynie yells, knowing the current acoustics of the master bedroom. "Yes love!" Bobby hollers back, tapering his speed after.

"I don't want my man rushing like that unless it's totally needed! The stress on his loving heart that adds scares me beyond shitless! I don't wanna lose my hubby, I've come too close too many times already! Today, I came too close to that.. AGAIN!" Tynie weeps. He obeyed her weeping words, arriving in their room slower than when he left. Sliding onto the bed, Bobby lays out the tray over Tynie's lap, when she discovers he brought the flowers in with the food. Taking those and laying them atop her chest of drawers, Bobby unspokenly insists his wife eat first. She does, and when half of the meal's ended, lays the tray over his lap. "I gotta.." Tynie trails off. "Take another look honey.." Bobby advises. Tynie does, and learns he rigged it so cleanup wouldn't be done by her.

Aware that her man loathed the idea of Tynie handling trash, she kicks back. After he was done, everything was cleaned up and the tray left on the chestlid by their bed's edge. "Ah ah ah.. that's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby giggles. "Expect that returned!" Tynie chuckles. They giggle at that for a minute, namely to try and end the day on a bit of a mellowed note. Bobby sees his wife reaching out for him, ending the gap between them by delicately snaring Tynie into his arms.

"That was too close baby.. too close.." Tynie wails through a heaved sigh. "It's alright now.. I'm here, you're safe." Bobby soothes, silently realizing that she was right. He relents an arm from the hold though, just long enough to get their phone on the charger and cover them both. One more thing happened after those items were handled, Bobby rolls up Tynie's sleeve over the talisman tattoo and prays while petting it "Let her sleep through the night. Please don't let my beauty have terrors over this morning's events. I know she's worried over me on that too. If you can cover us both on that, wonderful. If not, let the terrors come my way." "I don't agree with that at all. Everyone from above, cover us both on what Bobby said. WE are equals, and there's no reason I should be the only one who sleeps well after today's events." Tynie overrules. Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashes out as if to say "We agree with her. Consider it done." Tynie and Bobby then pet that inkjob at the same time, asking for the moshings to end. They do after about ten minutes, and the couple kisses for one last time today.

Thanks to Liu, the others were covered. Danny, Ross, and a couple new people to Tynie and Bobby's lives also had their backs today. Tynie didn't expect the events to roll out as they did, neither did Bobby. Their family's heavenly observers knew with the prayers of that couple what to do and when. One of the things on Tynie's and Bobby's minds as they kissed and awaited slumber happened to be a desire to rest comfortably with no terrors from what hit them. Slumber arrived quickly for the two, and they found themselves again snoring in time with one another while entrenched in a deep snuggle.

The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds: "We made it! That… was.. Too.. close!"


	82. 82

Title: Romantically Kindred Spirits

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

The next day begins with Bobby leaning halfway out of the snuggle to go in for a kiss with his wife. Tynie worships every move he made, telling as much by intensifying the power of that affection. Although this kiss is brief, passion-wise it packs one hell of a punch, the two separating from it with broad smiles on their faces. "I'll be back.." Bobby promises in a whisper, with Tynie's reply being "I'll be waiting.." As she lies back, her practice phone goes off. Answering it, she learns that Officer Doone insists that she call him Kyrk unless he's on-duty. Beyond that Kyrk says his wife left him late last night, complete with a "Dear John" kiss-off letter. The reason for that being the case is something so petty that Tynie actually bursts out laughing. Clearing her throat, Tynie calms down at once to begin advising her client.

"Now Kyrk, this is what I want you to do.** DO NOT do ANYTHING to change the condition of that letter!** Then, call your superiors and say "My attorney advised me to get some days off, then state that situations in your family have mandated this time off-shift be immediate. Also, mention that your attorney believes it has to do with what happened in the Commissioner's office yesterday. **If your superiors have questions.. tell em to CALL ME!** Do that and call me right back." Tynie dictates, Kyrk noting it all in his memo pad.

"You got it. I'll call you back in a bit." Kyrk confirms, hanging up. Tynie immediately calls Danny, asking for a favor. "Hey man, hate to do this. **Shit just went LIVE in Officer Doone's personal life!** It's linked to the events at Ross's office yesterday. Please tell me you know the next line out of my mouth." Danny hears, obliging "I do, no problem. I kind of figured he'd need time off anyway. Consider it done."

They hang up as Bobby enters the room, Tynie apologizing "Honey, I swear I didn't see this all coming. Poor Kyrk, and we're supposed to call him that when he's not in uniform, just got abandoned by his wife. Get this, the reason **THAT** happened is my being a female and an attorney." Bobby erupts in laughter at that, learning from his woman "I am **NOT** kidding. Kyrk has the proof! I hated calling in a favor to Danny, but I wanted Kyrk to have a witness to what happened yesterday being linked to this with his high-ranks. God, I owe Danny so much for this!"

Just as Bobby was going to answer, Danny texts Tynie's practice phone, that reading. "No you don't. I knew you'd say that. When I said I knew this could happen, I was trying to tell you Kyrk's superior is a real douche. I'm glad to back you on this. I already know why you called in that favor too, even though you hated playing my rank like that. You sensed it was needed, and I'm totally alright with it." "Oh,my God Danny.. Thank you! You Kick ass!" Tynie fires back. Danny laughs before returning "You're still kind of new to how the Force has been since Bobby retired, and I respect that. He knew of some of the douches in the ranks,I see many of the others on a daily basis. I'll take care of Kyrk's time off, his superior **FEARS** me." "**NICE**!" Tynie finalizes, setting her practice phone down.

In the time it took that conversation to end, Bobby has their breakfast in her lap, with him seated beside Tynie on the bed. Looking her man in the eyes, Tynie learns that Bobby wants her to eat first. She does, and Bobby overtakes her practice phone. "Danny, my wife just told me that she wants to pay for your retirement party.. when you're ready. She insists because, and I'm quoting "Danny took a crap-shoot with his career about five minutes ago." Danny's answer "No way dude, I won't let her. That alleged crap-shoot isn't the case at all.. I'll call you later to explain why."

Agreeing to that with Danny, Bobby then calls Liu for word on their family members and legal situations. Liu says he has three court dates today and as far as he knew the others are all fine. Bobby's then told that if anything changes, Liu will call their shared line. Concurring with that, the call's ended mutually. Tynie finishes her breakfast as Kyrk calls back. "Hey man, you know what happened with your time off and why right?" She asks. "Yeah, I do. Thanks. Anyway.." Kyrk trails off, Tynie then ordering him to go through a slew of steps to cancel credit cards and alter bank accounts so his wife no longer has mutual access. The last thing she tells Kyrk in terms of attorney's orders "**If ANYONE gives you ANY shit I want called IMMEDIATELY." **

"You got it, and by the way, what do I owe the Frauds Captain?" Kyrk wonders. "From what I was able to learn, only the best in your diligence while on shift. Other than that, I have no damn clue." Tynie relates, Kyrk eagerly agreeing to that term. Hanging up, Tynie pockets her practice phone. "Yeesh! Poor guy's been through hell.." She pines, referring to Kyrk. "I know, we're on it baby. I'm right here to back you up.. forever." Bobby soothes, petting her back while starting to eat. Their shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching to answer it. "Yeah, I heard what you told Kyrk. Again you read my mind!" Danny laughs. "Hey man, I sensed you won't let me pay for your retirement party. That and if Kyrk did so.. the problems that would cause.. holy fuckin hell!" Tynie answers, hearing Danny reply "Nope, I already told Bobby as much. I figured you were busy handling Kyrk's legal issues and Bobby didn't want to disturb you." Tynie confirms that, then getting word on exactly why the "Favor" wasn't a "Crap-shoot with his career or rank," let alone a problem. Bobby half-scarfed his breakfast, sensing Tynie'd need him soon in some way.

"**Fuck me backwards.. are you SERIOUS?!**" Tynie yelps, interrupting Danny who gulps. "I won't do that first one, and yes." Placing their shared phone on speaker, Tynie requests "Dude, repeat yourself." Bobby hears everything about the "favor" and the douche superior to Kyrk, swearing up and down that the couple will keep silent about it after the call ends. "Man, no offense, but Tynie's got this intriguing way with obscenities." Danny admits. "None taken, you spoke the truth." Bobby tells him, Tynie squealing from embarrassment "Danny! Honey! Jeez!" Danny giggles at that saying "I hope he's not in the doghouse." "Nope. I don't do "the doghouse" with him. Bobby's been too wonderful for that." Tynie answers giddily. "Honey!" Bobby chirps, it being his turn for embarrassment, after having finished eating mere moments ago. "I've never heard him sound like that. Must be love." Danny answers, a bit jealously. "Danny, I'm sorry…" Tynie trails off. "You don't need to be. I'm happy for both of you." Danny corrects. Tynie hears a ringing on Danny's side of the call, saying "Yeah man, we'll chat later. You know what to do and when." "Yep." Danny replies as the call ends.

"Honey, I know Danny won't agree with this. I heard the jealousy in his tones when he said he's happy for us. Baby, I don't feel right putting him through that. I've been the third wheel before and it blows. Hell yes I love and worship you, it's just…" Tynie worries, her man overruling "Trust me beautiful, Danny would be pissed if we did that. I know you're trying to respect his feelings, and I bet he does too. Thing is, I don't think he'd feel right if you and I changed up our behaviors around him. Hell, that would send him reeling with concern for our marriage."

What Tynie didn't know just yet is that Danny and Bobby already discussed that, and her reply was what Danny told Bobby to say. "Before you ask, he and I talked about it yesterday at Helena's. You saw us duck away for a moment, and that was when." Bobby confesses, then going into the news Liu had from yesterday. Tynie learns that her lawyer has a few court dates today, and as far as he knew, everyone was alright. The plan to get word on any changes given her, Tynie says "Damn, Liu's amazing." "Definitely. There's another reason Danny leapt when you asked him that favor. I'll say this, as of last night, Danny and Kyrk are kindred spirits, romantically speaking." "Oh my Lord.. Danny went through this too?!" Tynie poses, Bobby nodding.

Their tray from breakfast settled between both, Tynie kisses Bobby shortly before saying "I'll be back," his answer "I'll be waiting." Tynie manages to get the tray to the kitchen before her practice phone goes off again. "Hey man, anyone give ya shit?" She poses, Kyrk telling her no. Apparently, his wife had planned to abandon him for some time, the banker willingly providing proof of that in print outs. "I didn't even have to mention you actually, my bank was about to call me when this hit. They were happy to do as you said, and even make our case better I think." Kyrk elaborates, continuing with his theory on how. "Dude, that was amazing. You just read my mind on how to handle this. Oh and Kyrk, this case is being taken on as an emergency. I say that because it's linked also to what happened yesterday at the Commissioner's office. Now listen dude, when I take cases on as emergencies, the requested charity donation is held back until **AFTER** we see the judge. Trust me on this…"

"Absolutely, and thanks. I'll call you later today to set up a time to bring over my printouts. I hope we can get the ball rolling on this divorce then." Kyrk agrees. "Man, you just read my mind!" Tynie finalizes, hanging up and pocketing her practice phone. From there, the tray's cleaned and she goes back to Bobby. Sliding onto the bed, Tynie announces "I just took on my very first emergency divorce case. You know why I claimed it like that too, right?" "Certainly do, and that's awesome!" Bobby cheers. Setting her practice phone to charge, Tynie leans into her man, hugging him. "Oh God, I didn't see how today's rolling out coming." She gasps.

"It's alright honey, I didn't either. I don't think anyone did." Bobby soothes. "Hottie, I know this may sound rude. If Kyrk ever goes for Detective, would you let him use your name as a reference? Dude was phenomenal already at that. I'll say this: We got his soon-to-be ex-wife by the short and curlies!" Tynie mentions. "That's not rude at all, I'll be happy to. You gave him one offer about his career, this'll be mine to back it." Bobby replies, letting his woman's description about the soon-to-be ex-wife sink in for a moment.

"You mean to tell me.." He starts. "Yup, she's planned this shit. The bank got proof and Kyrk now has it. I wasn't even mentioned, the banker was like.. **HERE**!" Tynie goes on, waving her hands like papers were being given. "I'll definitely be a reference then!" Bobby cheers. Just then, Tynie's practice phone goes off one more time, Kyrk texting with a question. "Yeah man, go ahead and add me as an emergency contact. Add Bobby too. I just got word that if you want to go for Detective, he'll give you a character reference letter." Tynie replies. "Wow.. you got it. Thanks." Kyrk attests, stunned.

Taking that phone from her, Bobby texts "I heard everything man. It's no problem, and your confidentiality is retained. I'm her practice's head of security, and nothing we discuss about her cases leaves the office." "Good to know. Thanks again. I'll contact you guys later today or tomorrow. I have a few things to get done around here. The Frauds Captain just called me and advised that I pack up the stuff that I **DON'T** plan to use, leaving hers where it is. In terms of what we bought while together, I was told "Don't touch it **UNTIL AFTER** you see a judge."

"Kyrk, I'm on first-name basis with that Captain. Danny's a good man, and he told you just what I was about to. Trust his word on this, please." Tynie fires back. "Actually, he claimed you told him to tell me that. He said something about me trusting the word of a high-rank cop because of the fact I'm a rookie. Also, he sowre he owed you about a half trillion favors." Kyrk admits. "I did ask for a favor from Danny. I didn't expect him to go **THIS** far with it, and I gotta say the owed favors thing: mutual." Tynie confesses.

Bobby reads that all over his woman's shoulder, their height difference being advantageous.. again. Taking their shared phone, Bobby confirms everything claimed in that conversation with Danny, although not going into much detail.

"Umm, Honey.." Bobby murmurs, showing Tynie Danny's answer. "It's all true. The favors **aren't** mutual. She has **NO IDEA** what she did for the Force yesterday. I'd say more, but that's all under investigation right now. I sense she's just as bull-headed as you Bobby, so when Tynie sees this, I'm already aware that she's not going to agree." "Tell him that's fine, but to expect me to be willing to do him favors when the shit hits the fan. Also, let him know that I'll only call in favors when I sense they're ultimately needed, like today." Tynie instructs Bobby, only to have that phone's speech-to-text app do that for him. "Deal. Oh, and I take it by her not saying anything on what I sensed, that it's true." Danny relays. "Yep." Bobby confesses back, that phone then pocketed by him.

"Poor Kyrk, been through so much these past couple days. Honey, I know this isn't exactly orthodox, but when he comes over to deal with the divorce filings, could you get him a beer? He's gonna need it." Tynie requests. "Sure thing, and I don't think you and I do "orthodox" anyway." Bobby affirms. They at last get out of bed, going arm-in-arm for the Jacuzzi tub.

Tynie makes sure her distributor is covered just like yesterday, and that's when she discovers the cartridge for insulin needs reloaded. Going for the packaging, she handles that and shows Bobby how to as well. The distributor opens like a hatchback, and when the cartridge is loaded, automatically closes and resets before running again. "Good to know." Bobby notes, taking over covering that device. They disrobe from that point, returning to the arm-in-arm hold towards the Jacuzzi tub.

"I hope Danny goes over to Kyrk's when he can to witness that packing being done." Tynie frets. "Unfortunately, all I can say right now is: He's already there." Bobby eludes, referring to the ongoing in-house investigations at the Force. "But I heard a second line ringing when I talked to Danny the first time." She wonders. "Yeah you did, and now you know how that was pulled off." **"Ooooh! If Danny, Ross or Kyrk are about to lose their careers.."** Tynie howls.

Petting her back, Bobby whispers "They're not. You know why they were pulled from shift, and those investigations are another reason." Breathing deeply as they get in, Tynie lets that last line sink in. Again expediting their getting cleaned up, the couple's out of the Jacuzzi tub and dried off inside twenty minutes.

"Danny didn't tell me half of what you did. How'd you know so much?" Tynie poses. "Baby, you forget.. I've been there myself." Bobby tells her, then continuing "Calm down gorgeous, they're not in that jeopardy. Those three being off-shift was a protection move." "Gotcha." Tynie mutters as they leave that room. Obtaining their phones from the pockets of the other outfits, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, this time longer than they have all day. Smiling as they separate from that, the couple splits off to dress and ready for their day.

"**I cannot wait to NAIL that bitch in court! How the fuck DARE she do that shit?!"** Tynie yowls in the confines of her closet. Bobby hears that and texts Kyrk right away. "Dude, my wife just ordered you to **get tested for EVERYTHING**. Have those results on you before coming to her office. Trust us." "Will do." Kyrk answers, the conversation ending. Bobby was dressed by the time Tynie chose an outfit, going right to her while pocketing their shared phone. "Yeahh, that bitch as you just called her.. is going to be gotten by more than just the short and curlies." He whispers in a deep-yet-vindictive tone. "Oooh, nice." Tynie purrs, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please tell me Kyrk's getting tested..everything." Tynie implores. "Yep, I just made that happen." Bobby attests. Tightening her hug, Tynie squeals "Oh my god, Bobby **THANK YOU!**" He gasps "No sweat. I keep forgetting just how strong you are." Relenting the embrace, Tynie blurts "I'm not as strong as I used to be. We haven't lifted weights in a while." "We get Kyrk taken care of first." Bobby plans, his woman nodding with a broad smile.

They leave the master bedroom heading for the couch, again arm-in-arm, as Tynie's practice phone goes off.. again. "Yeah, this is Kyrk Doone's attorney. What do you want?" Tynie demands, the number not being in contacts, and the voice definitely not being one she knows. "This is the attorney for the ex-wife. We're not contesting the divorce. Matter of fact, we have no intention of appearing. You'll get that in writing today." Tynie hears, then commanding at the top of her lungs into the phone. **"I don't trust a syllable coming out of your mouth you shyster! I'll give you my fax number. If I don't have that information by tonight, I WILL STOP AT NOTHING to have you disbarred! You know full well who the hell you're dealing with here, and in that should be aware: this is NOT a threat it's a PROMISE!" **

The attorney on the other end admits to the bulk of Tynie's promise, then seeking out the fax number being texted. Tynie agrees, literally hanging up on the guy who called. Firing off that text, Tynie mutters "Son of a bitch tried playin me. He thought that I'd be a fool. I don't think she actually hired him if you get my drift Bobby." "I do." Bobby answers, snaring away her practice phone to research the lawyer who called on the mobile web browser.

"You read him." Bobby cheers, showing Tynie the proof of what she claimed about that lawyer being a shyster. Tynie then reads that this attorney she just got called by is the worst one in the state. "Holy hell!" Tynie celebrates, pocketing her phone after saving the site which had that data to her favorites on the mobile web browser. The reason they didn't use their laptops for this is rather simple, as Tynie learns "Yeah, I did that on purpose. Research done in the spur of the moment." "Ooohh, you know that your intelligence is a turn on." Tynie admits with yearning in her tones. "Later my love." Bobby vows in her ear, taking his wife the rest of the way to the couch.

Tynie texts her fax number to the other lawyer, with this addendum **"KEEP THIS PRIVATE OR KISS YOUR BAR CARD GOODBYE BEFORE LUNCH!" **Agreeing with that term, the attorney says that Tynie will get the requested notice within the hour. Showing that reply to Bobby, she's told "Yeah, you relax. I'll get that." "Yes love." Tynie giggles. Laying her back across the couch, he then goes to get her chocolates, Tynie stopping him "Those are for us to share at the end of our day love. Honey's got plans.." Curiosity bubbling in him, Bobby goes back towards his wife, who makes it easy for them to share the couch. "I'm not saying.." Tynie teases, laying her practice phone onto the coffee table. Bobby does the same with the shared phone, only to have both go off at the same time. Kyrk's on the practice line, with Danny on the other phone. "You two just basically saved the life of a cop." Danny apprises, telling Bobby why that's the case.

"Yeah, you timed that perfectly! Tynie, I owe you and Bobby so much!" Kyrk declares, relating the reasons after. "You know what to do, Kyrk. Oh, and with this circumstance, your case is totally pro bono. That means no charge, which with me means the charity donation I requested is up to your discretion." Tynie offers. "Wow, thanks. Can I come over to your office in a couple hours?" Kyrk poses. "Sure honey, have Danny watch your home.. trust me. I'll text the location of my office after we hang up." Bobby heard that last line, relaying it to Danny right away. "I was going to anyway. She's amazing. See you two later." Danny finalizes, hanging up. The couple simultaneously lay those phones down, yelling **"DAMN!"**

"Wait a sec, can Kyrk get his about to be ex-wife for criminal charges over this? You know, endangering the life of a peace officer?" Tynie wonders, Bobby going for their shared phone again, him saying vindictively. "I think so. Let me check." Calling the D.A.'s office again, Bobby mentions his wife's connection to the officer, and what they just learned. Being told the mentioned charges are not a problem, the D.A. also declares "Your wife is one hell of an attorney." "Tell her that yourself." Bobby requests, handing Tynie the phone.

"Hello, Mr. District Attorney. What can I do for ya?" Tynie asks. "First off, with attorneys, it's Karven. Secondly, you've done plenty as of right now. I will however note your willingness to comply with my office. You're one hell of an attorney. That's what I wanted to tell you." "Ok, Karven. My compliance is a given, please add that to your notes. Thanks for the commendation, and your help yesterday. You have no clue what it did for me, my clients, and my family." Tynie relates. "I have a pretty decent notion on that actually. I've noted what you requested about compliance with my office. Have a good day, counsel."Karven answers, the two lawyers agreeing before the call's ended.

Again laying the phone down, Tynie sighs "Oh damn, today's going to be a wild one!" Rubbing her shoulders using one hand, Bobby vows softly "I've got your back." Displaying that he'd already texted Kyrk the location of Tynie's office with the hand not rubbing her shoulders, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "Awww." Tynie peeps, leaning into her man.

The two phones are then pocketed by Bobby, a sign that he's giving his woman time away from answering calls. One thing was done before her practice phone got pocketed, a check of the time. Bobby gives Tynie a shoulder rub before declaring "When we're done with everything you get a full massage." Kissing quickly, Tynie provides him her verdict on that one. She's gently laid against the couch one more time as Bobby heads off to get that fax from the shyster attorney. The trip to her office doesn't take long, as he finds her spare key for the lock. Making that private after it's used, Bobby sees the documentation Tynie demanded has just come through. Briskly reading it, Bobby mutters "Holy hell!"

Practically racing that back to his wife, Bobby leaves the office unlocked, figuring it will be used again relatively soon anyway. Tynie rises to meet her man as he arrives in the living room, the fax being handed over. Before Bobby says "Get a load of this" Tynie has started reading what was stated. "This is **EPIC**! I **GOTTA** get a copy over to Karven! You have **NO** idea what this means for the ex-wife and that lawyer!" Tynie swears, grabbing her man by the hand and darting towards her office. Bobby takes the hand not held by hers to seek out Karven's fax number with a quick call. The two get to her office just as Karven provides that information. Bobby tries to program that into the fax machine, and when Tynie sees him start to struggle with it, overtakes that task. The programming menu was confusing, and it took a while before Karven got the fax. Tynie even went as far as to send an explanation of "My fax machine was malfunctioning. I got this to you as fast as I could after that fact." Karven hadn't hung up yet, and he heard every beep of that machine, telling Bobby "It happens to me sometimes. Her fax number and contact information WILL be kept privately." "Thank you day!" Tynie half hollers, Bobby hanging up after that's concurred with.

Pocketing that phone, Bobby hears "Yeahh, we got both the lawyer and the ex-wife. By that I mean by more than just the short and curlies!" Tynie files the master copy of that document from the shyster attorney away in a folder, placing it on her desk and anchored by her laptop. One more time, her practice phone goes off, Kyrk on the other end. "I heard. Danny got called by the D.A. Thanks for everything, and I'll be over in an hour… if that's alright?" Kyrk plans. "Your timing is perfect! I was just going to ask for that!" Tynie cheers. They hang up after that, Danny calling right after. "Yeah, I did. I've no trouble keeping eyes on his home either. I can't go back to mine for a few hours anyway. It's being fumigated. I just had that arranged for today, because I normally get it done at least once every couple months. My ex-fiancée wasn't very clean in terms of house maintenance, if you get my drift." Danny confesses. "Oh I do, and if it takes longer than what you were told.. let me know." Tynie apprises, Danny concurring.

That call ends, and she again pockets her practice phone. "Umm honey, I may be going after Danny's ex-fiancée for endangerment. Bitch was filthy and a horrid housekeeper. I just found out. I won't flinch on that until Danny says go." Tynie announces. Their shared phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, Danny texting a request. "If she can.. please do. I'll send over the last known contact information later. I have her fax number." "Honey, he just said go." Bobby declares, sending word that Tynie's more than willing to honor that request.

"**When I get the papers, I will.. TRUST ME**." Tynie answers with a vindictive smile. "Yeah, I just told him that. You'll get those either today or tomorrow." Bobby relays. Another fax comes through from Kraven, Tynie darting to obtain it. "Apparently I won't have to. The bitch who Kyrk's divorcing just gave up Danny's ex-fiancée on that and a slew of other felonies. Oh, and the restitution includes a back-dating of the costs Danny's incurred for fumigations for the past three years." Tynie half-hollers. Bobby calls Danny right off, basically quoting his wife and declaring how she found out. "Sweet!" Danny celebrates, the two men again hanging up.

"No offense to the family or my clients, but I'm hoping that Kyrk's legal affairs are all I gotta handle today. After how crazy things have been since yesterday morning…" Tynie trails off. "Oh, about that. Liu also told me to tell you that the older clients are beyond set. They said they were grateful for what you did, but as it stands it will be a good while before you're needed again. In terms of Ross, he's fine for now too, legal issue speaking. I was told to tell you today so last night you could relax. Ross and Liu's orders. We've already seen to it Danny's in the same boat on that." Bobby relents. Running her right hand through her hair, Tynie gasps "Thank you Jesus."

Bobby sees a look on his wife's face which speaks of a belief that she has a debt, him overruling "They won't let you. Honey, there's no debts like that with anyone we have around us now. I know you feel differently, but to act on that would honestly offend those who've shown they care. Especially Ross, Liu, and Danny.. trust me." Bobby consoles, Tynie again leaning into him.

"I always trust you." Tynie swears under her breath. Leading her out of the office one more time, Bobby keeps Tynie close to him until they go back towards the living room. The couple makes it right to the edge of the couch when there's a knock at the front door. "Kyrk, you're early.. Wait… what is it sweetie?" Tynie poses, letting Kyrk in. Locking up behind him Tynie learns that Kyrk is scared that a pre-nup she had him sign will cost him everything. "Did you do so willingly and sober?" Tynie asks. "Willingly, no. Sober, yes. I have witnesses I can call to verify this." Tynie pulls out her practice phone and guides her client to the couch. "Bobby, three beers.." She requests, her man leaping to obey. Kyrk pulls out his phone and starts showing Tynie numbers.

"Whoa whoa, slow down sweetie. One at a time, ok?" Tynie halts, Kyrk complying. The first person Tynie gets ahold of is Kyrk's dad, Trynt. Trynt learning what the call regarded, willingly offers to testify in court and provide a written affidavit. "Excellent." Tynie replies, providing Trynt her fax number. "Tynie, you'll have that by the end of the day. Thank you so much for getting my son away from her! I'll borrow against my IRA to pay you.." Trynt offers.

"Whoa honey, no dice. Do me one favor though. Donate like ten bucks to a charity, then have your son text me that information later." Tynie counters, Trynt agreeing before she's surprised. "Tynie, his other witnesses are here with me right now. They'll do the same as I offered. Matter of fact, we're making video testimonies after this call ends. I'll get your office location from my son later. We can't thank you enough!" Trynt declares. "No problem, thank you all." Tynie confirms, the two hanging up.

Bobby had served Kyrk first, holding his and Tynie's beers in hand. "Kyrk, your dad loves you very much. He just helped me in this case like there's no tomorrow! He was sweet enough to offer something that I will **NEVER** accept from **ANYONE**." Tynie declares, sipping her beer. "Which is?" Kyrk wonders. "Borrow against his IRA to pay me. **I won't do that to anyone, EVER**." Tynie answers. Sitting so she's flanked on either side by a man, Tynie starts to cry from Trynt's offer.

Kyrk takes her practice phone and delicately lays it to the coffee table, saying "I hope that was ok." "It's good man." Bobby replies. "Oh my god, Trynt was willing to do something like that for me. I mean his IRA is how he lives and pays bills, I just couldn't do that.." She whispers. "Dad's old school chivalric like that. He found out I had a female lawyer and wanted to show you." Kyrk admits. Their beers are ended in time with each other, Bobby ridding of the bottles. "I say we get this show on the road. After all, Kyrk, you do have a meeting with your dad tonight." Tynie plots. "I do?" Kyrk wonders. "Yeah man, you do. She saw to that already. I heard her arranging it a few moments ago." Bobby tells him, the three going for Tynie's office.

The paperwork to start this divorce doesn't take long to fill out, Kyrk uncovering that moments after they all get inside Tynie's office. "A couple faxes from now and you have an upcoming court date. I need you there, preferably early.. trust me on this." Tynie admonishes Kyrk. "Early? No sweat." Kyrk allocutes, seeing his lawyer do as she explained. "Tomorrow at one is the earliest I can get ya." Tynie half-apologizes. "That's actually perfect. I'll save my dad the trouble of sending you what he may have offered to. I'll bring it with me tomorrow."Kyrk offers. "Perfect!" Tynie cheers, hugging her client. "You guys have been great, but I don't want to overtake Danny's day any more than I already have. He told me that as long as we're off shift I can call him by his first name." Kyrk declares. "He's still watching your house dude. Yeah, all I can say is your divorce cracked open several other cases. You're not overtaking his day in the least." Tynie eludes. "Very well, see you two tomorrow." Kyrk says, the couple leading him out of the office and their home.

Kyrk drives off in the direction of his house, only to find Danny standing on the front porch when he parks his car. "Hey man, everything's taken care of. I know you were told to do it, but after a few developments, things changed." Danny announces. "Yeah, Tynie said something about that. Thanks man." Kyrk replies, the two going inside from there.

Tynie and Bobby lock up their house together, Tynie grabbing onto her man afterwards. "I can't believe this. Kyrk's been through so much, as has Danny. Yet, they're both so sweet. I don't know.." She wails out. "Shhh… shhh.. we got it handled.." Bobby whispers. In that whispering, Bobby decided to handle all calls for the couple for a while, as to give Tynie a bit longer of a break. They go for the couch one more time, Bobby saying "I know what'll make you feel better." Spinning before him, Tynie goes for a kiss wilder than any shared in the past two days. They manage to hit the couch before that kiss ends, snuggling onto it moments after. By an injection of Tynie's weird luck, their phones don't go off for a good bit of time. Bobby's actually grateful for that, as is Tynie, because the break from answering calls is needed.

Over at Kyrk's, Danny and Kyrk are talking about everything this side of their newly-discovered legal situations. Kyrk learns that Tynie's favor was actually more than expected, since Danny's been there himself. Danny learns that Kyrk was married after his then fiancée lied about being pregnant, telling him "Dude, Tynie needs to know that, straight from you!" "I'll tell her man, when I write up my own statement later. She's on break right now. Bobby, her practice's head of security told me so. I'm also faxing it to her."Kyrk relays. Knowing Bobby declared Tynie off-duty as a lawyer yesterday, Danny realizes Kyrk's being honest here as well. "Actually, here's how we do this. You write up that statement, and I'll claim I advised you as a friend and higher-ranking officer. I'll sign off on that no problem. You go to court tomorrow, Right? Simple, you have that and anything else you can get evidence-wise on you then. When you do meet up for court, tell Tynie you felt it best to keep all that together. Speaking of evidence, that's how I spared the letter you found this morning. I have it bagged and kept in a location that you'll be told of later. Before you ask, I've been there myself, without the deception over pregnancy." Danny plans out, ending in a confession. "Wow, thanks. My God how much do I owe you three?" Kyrk wonders, stunned. "No dice dude, we won't let you. Remember what Tynie told you earlier, that's all we want." Danny objects. Kyrk nods, confirming that arrangement silently. The next thing those two men handle is the statement Danny spoke of. Once that's printed off, Danny stashes it in a briefcase that'll be meant as kept in Kyrk's possession. Kyrk finds out why a bit later though.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, she's holding onto him with everything in her person, crying flustered tears. "What the fuck is wrong with society? I mean honestly, all Kyrk was trying to do is get a career where he can provide for his house and help people! That is so much more than I can say for those who did this to him.. and Danny too! God I hope Ross doesn't have anyone step to him anytime soon!" She howls. "They're fine now, beautiful. I know it flusters you, and you're not alone. Shhh…shhh.." Bobby mutters, petting her spine. With the hand not petting Tynie's spine, Bobby answers a text from Ross. "Tell her we're alright. Helena and I don't need her legal ferocity right now, and she'll be contacted should that change." "Already did, Ross. Thank you." Bobby answers prior to laying that phone down again.

Returning to Kyrk's Danny and he are talking like a pair of teenagers about to go to their first concert. Giddily laughing at the predicted demise of those who caused them even the remotest sense of harm, they swear as one to never pissing Tynie off. "Yeah, the little shit wanted to pay for my retirement party. When I'm ready of course.." Danny laughs. "You refused her, showing respect as a gentleman. My dad offered her something she didn't expect. Apparently, people who will borrow against their retirement plans to pay Tynie are going to be refused every time." Kyrk replies. "Wait, what?" Danny wonders, Kyrk repeating himself. "The little shit." Danny chirps. "You do know she doesn't do law practice for the money right? Remember the Project she mentioned to the media yesterday?" Kyrk recalls, getting a nod from Danny. "I already know, she won't let us." Danny giggles, Kyrk aware as to what was meant by that.

In the living room of Tynie and Bobby's, she notices that their reprieve from taking calls is still effective. Leaning into Bobby, she hears a vow from him that declares in no uncertain terms that the two will soon have time where it's just them once again. "I can't say anything beyond: You'll know when." Bobby eludes. "Ooohh, someone's being mysterious. I've missed that so much." Tynie confesses. "I know you have, and I'm also aware that you miss being that way with me. No need for sorry on it either, we both know that things have gotten unexpectedly crazy." Bobby returns.

"Baby, I love you. To be honest, I'm starting to miss the others. I know we all want down-time, but truly I don't want Little Man thinking we're only around randomly." Tynie relents. "You won't have to feel that way for long.. that's all I'm saying." Bobby eludes. "Ohhh." Tynie chirps, loving the mystery he's giving in the two most recent remarks she heard. "In that case, I'll say this. We won't be ending the day exactly like we normally do. Beyond that, I'm not saying." Tynie evades with a shit-eating grin. "Ooohh, can't wait to see what you mean by that." Bobby replies in a deep-and-anxious tone.

"Oh fuck! I forgot to bring Tynie these!" Kyrk yelps, holding up the bank printouts. He and Danny were still in the living room of Kyrk's apartment when that rang out. Danny tells him "Keep it with the other evidence, trust me. She'd tell you the same thing." Kyrk realizes that Danny was right, calming down immediately as the two men started gathering up everything that Kyrk had for the divorce so far. Foldered and stashed in a case that Danny was lending Kyrk, Danny learns "I apparently have a meeting with my dad tonight. Tynie, or as you called her, the little shit set that up." "I know dude, I was in on that." Danny confesses.

"Huh? How?" Kyrk wonders, learning Danny'd told Tynie to do that. "I'll stick around until you get back from that. I kind of have to, the fumigators haven't called me yet." Danny plans. "Dude, you know who to call right?" Kyrk eludes. "Yeah, I do. I'm giving them a couple hours first." Danny confirms. Just then the fumigators call Danny, and get the redefinition of an earful. Danny claimed he'd already called his lawyer and that she was more than ready to sue the fuck out of that business. The fumigators hear that phrase and already know the attorney Danny spoke of, saying they're going to provide the D.A. with their logs about the costs for this due to a restitution order as part of criminal charges. Danny howls **"I will find out if you didn't! Trust me, you do NOT want to get on the bad side of the D.A. and my attorney**!" The fumigator's agent gulps hard and swears that the "bad side" won't be approached on either party Danny mentioned. "Oh, **and ONE MORE THING: IF ANY OF MY PROPERTY IS MOVED, DAMAGED OR MISSING.. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"** Danny demands loud enough to echo before hanging up.

"Dude, go check that. I'll lock up when I leave. Thanks for what you're loaning me. Trust me man. Tynie'd order you to anyway." Kyrk plans, Danny being guided back to his car. "You're right on that, by the way." Danny admits, driving off as Kyrk waves. "I hate to bother her like this.."Kyrk pines, going for his phone.

From the coffee table, a ringing breaks the brief silence shared by Tynie and Bobby. Answering her practice phone, Kyrk drops what he and Danny claimed on her name. "You did right, both of you. This is no bother dude. If you hear from Danny that shit hit the fan.. call me. I halfway expect him to anyway, but still. Enjoy your time with your dad, and thanks for keeping the evidence together." Tynie surmises, Kyrk agreeing before they hang up. Apparently able to predict the future, Bobby's handling a call from Danny as Tynie lays her practice phone down for yet another time. "Yeah man, she knows. She's cool with it. Anyone needing sued into oblivion?" Bobby asks.

"By the grace of God, no. As far as I can see it, she's got today off from here on out. Especially since she has a courtdate tomorrow. Unless it's urgent, we'll talk on another day." Danny plots, Bobby concurring prior to that call's end. Seeing that both their phones needed to charge, Tynie lays them each on the port which rests on Bobby's endtable. "Barring shit hitting the fan, you're off-duty babe. Kyrk and Danny's request." Bobby announces. "They're so sweet." Tynie sighs, grateful for what she just learned. The couple snuggles on the couch for a while, only to have Bobby break the hold to secure their home and make margaritas.

Kyrk heads to his dad's for the first time since he joined the Force. His hours have been insane, and Kyrk didn't feel right going to the elder's home at obscene hours. Meeting him at the door, Trynt brags Tynie up one side and down the other. Kyrk's other relatives follow suit on that, everyone making the video testimonies, cutting written affidavits, and compiling that all into the evidence carrying briefcase Danny lent Kyrk. Kyrk's mom, Denita, has made a spread for everyone there. Denita's honored by what she'd learned that day for the most part, and worried about the one thing Kyrk didn't see coming. "I got something from her.. I didn't know. Tynie ordered me to get checked. Thank God for that!" Kyrk admits. "Son, she's amazing. I offered her what my heart told me to, and she was so gentle in the turn-down." Trynt tells him. "Dad, she bawled afterwards. Right in front of me. She said that what you offered was sweet, and yet it stung her. She won't do that to anyone." Kyrk cries out.

Denita's stunned "She's rare, dear Lord. I did not see that coming!" Kyrk then relates how he met Tynie, and goes on to explain her ways and why. Kyrk's sister Myna says "Wait. You have **THAT** Tynie as your lawyer? Holy fuck!" Kyrk's phone goes off, with Tynie on the other end.

Answering it, Kyrk's advised to put his phone on speaker. "Yeah, hey all. I made a decision a moment ago. Trynt was so sweet and awesome earlier that I decided to handle any legal affairs you all need. He knows the deal. Please know I am only one woman, and can only do so much so fast. I hope you're not dishonored by that in the least. I wish to start that effective after my courtdate tomorrow. Please understand that I will only handle one case or legal situation at a time." Trynt announces "I do know the deal, and we accept your terms. After Kyrk's divorce is done, we won't need you for quite some time as far as I can tell. Trust me on that. We want you to have down-time, especially with how nuts things were when you met my son. Please respect our terms, as I speak for the entire family." "Deal." Tynie yips, the call ending.

The others in Kyrk's family then learn from the apparent patriarch why he claimed that on their names. Everyone agrees, and Myna takes that one step further "She's being very reasonable, honestly. After all, everything I heard makes total sense. I say we help her with our legal situations as best we can when we call her out." "Agreed!" Denita and Kyrk's kin say as one. Denita takes that another step, saying "We're donating more than just ten bucks to charity for this kid.. dammit!" From there, a plot for every person at Trynt's to donate money to charity at random appears and is literally signed off on. Tynie didn't know all of that.. just yet.

Bobby had heard everything, walking over to his woman with margaritas in hand. Tynie returns her practice phone to charging, with one thing to say "I hope you're alright with that." "I am, it was great. Nicely done by the way." Bobby gleams, sitting beside her. Tynie's served her margarita and they share those in a relaxed-and-giddy silence. Setting their glasses down later, Tynie looks Bobby over with a flame of amour in her eyes. Instead of leaning into him, Bobby's prowled by his wife whom crawls over his body like a tiger seeking out their prey. Straddling him as slowly as she can, Tynie taunts her man with every move. "Mmm, Bobby You're a God.." Tynie whispers. "You're my Goddess." Bobby slurs back. Modifying a threshold carry pose while sitting, Tynie slinks her legs together so that the ensuing cuddle doesn't worry Bobby. "How to thank my man for everything, literally since moment one. That's the question." She mutters. "I have that same question, for you." Bobby confesses. "Well, we have it all. I really don't want to go out. I have plans for later for us anyway. Eh.. I'm actually clueless!" Tynie giggles. Laughing with her, Bobby admits "I am too, on that one." "So tell me.. did you like getting prowled?" Tynie wonders. "Ohhh yeahh, that was fuckin HOT!" Bobby yowls.

Danny was at home relaxing, in his own right grateful for the time away from work. The only part of this down-time that he hated was how it came to be. He sensed Tynie had worried over him, silently praying that Bobby corrected that. Kyrk had a lot of fun at his dad's learning of the family's plan with Tynie as their lawyer. Myna insisted upon escorting Kyrk to his car and seeing to it the briefcase holding his evidence was secured before he left. Kyrk went home from that point, his loved ones all being hugged. Denita cried for what her son had endured, Trynt swearing "I've heard Tynie kicks ass in a courtroom. She's got this covered, I just know it. Don't worry baby, Kyrk's going to make it just fine. God Bless Tynie for everything."

Myna returns inside her dad's house and says "Momma, Daddy's right. Tynie does kick ass, and not just in a courtroom. Her lawyer, some guy named Liu, actually caused a lot of the cleanup you've seen around here crime-wise. I got word of that from reading the paper. Tynie's an amazing lawyer, but for now, she doesn't do news interviews." "Hold it. You mean to tell me.." Trynt trails off, his daughter retrieving a newspaper. Myna goes right for the article she spoke of and says "Yes Daddy. Here, check for yourself."

Kyrk follows his sister's logic to the letter, taking it one step beyond what she mentioned by escorting that briefcase with his off-shift handgun drawn. Entering his own home, Kyrk secures that briefcase in the master bedroom after locking up. Setting his handguns on the endtable, Kyrk showers and goes to bed. His phone is charged before sleep hits, an alarm set for tomorrow's day in court. "God, let Tynie kick ass tomorrow. I need it." Kyrk prays, then falling asleep.

Danny pretty much does the same as Kyrk, wondering if he will need to go to court anytime soon. The same prayer rings out from Danny as it did Kyrk, literally word-for-word with one addition "Let her kick ass for Kyrk. Let me know somehow of my next day before a judge."

In his den, Trynt reads the article his child brought over and says "Tell the others I said we are doing **ANYTHING Tynie needs EVER**." Myna nods and goes to relay the orders from the family patriarch, all parties present concurring. One by one they hug Trynt and Denita before leaving, Myna locking up behind everyone. In their own way, they all asked God for the same things as Danny and Kyrk. Worried over their family member, many whom are kin to Kyrk don't sleep well without a night time ibuprophen. Denita is still concerned over her "baby boy" Trynt trying like crazy to console her. "Baby, listen. Tynie's got this. She'd want us to try and get some sleep." Denita's told, as Trynt then guides her to bed. Discovering her man was right, Denita does as was mentioned mere moments after they get in bed side-by-side. Everyone outside of Tynie and Bobby are greeted by slumber in their own time, all of them grateful that their day is over.

In Bobby's lap, Tynie starts kissing him everywhere she can reach. Bobby grunts and rolls his head around to tell her what that move is doing to him. "Baby, you're gonna unleash.." He growls. "My intentions exactly." Tynie replies in a sultry voice, breaking from the kisses. After about five more minutes of this, Bobby says in a deep-and-lusty voice "Hold on.." Tynie does, and in seconds finds herself being charioted straight for the master bedroom. Bobby swears that she's going to get prowled just like he was, and this time's going to be all about her. "No baby, it's always all about us both. That'd satisfy me more than anything." Tynie counters in a playful-and-yearning voice.

Seeing the amorous flame in her eyes and an enormous smile on her lips, Bobby returns that in kind before saying "Yes my Goddess." Tynie's tingling and wet already, the anticipation mounting within her. Bobby lays his wife onto the bed, then goes for the special wrap for her distributor's clip. Donning that to her, Tynie finds herself not only getting prowled, but having her outfit taken off. She didn't take her eyes off of Bobby that entire time, staring periodically at the bulge in his pants. "Damn.." She gasps as he swears softly "It's always all yours."

His wife naked underneath him, writhing in wanton anxiety causes Bobby's pants to get more uncomfortable by the second. Tynie reaches out and rids her man of those in a few short moves, the manhood she always enjoys pouncing out before her, harder than ever. His shirt is torn off, Tynie not caring if that got destroyed. Pawing down his front, Tynie feels the rippling of Bobby's muscles and toys with his chestfur. Bobby hovers over her while kissing every part of his wife's body, especially her love nub. Tynie simply **LOVES** that, moaning out to broadcast as much, Bobby not relenting for a while. In the back of her mind, Tynie plans to do the same thing to him another time. Their need becomes too much, each one confessing that in howls before Bobby goes to town on Tynie. Ramming himself all the way inside her, Tynie gets the fucking of a lifetime. Her knees are in his hands, Bobby setting those onto his shoulders while not missing a thrust. Hollering and grunting Tynie praises him for this sex, adding in moaned desires for more.

Obliging her, Bobby keeps this romp's intensity increasing, namely to blow Tynie's mind while making love. Her hips in his hands after he trailed down her legs, Tynie gets pummeled by Bobby's erection until she can take no more of withholding climax. Bobby hears her bellowing his name as loudly as Tynie could, feeling every flinch of her release. "I want you on top.." Bobby growls, flipping onto his back. Instead of verbally answering, Tynie obeys that and does all she can to return the wildness of sexual giving back to Bobby. Every moan and howl he heard is returned to Tynie, whom happily honors his wishes for this to go on. Again pawing him, Tynie's hands rake over Bobby's build as she rides him without abandon.

After a good while he's pulsing in her core, Tynie feeling every throb, yet Bobby doesn't want this to end anytime soon. Looking him dead in the eyes, she moans "I'm close.. wanna come with my God." Grasping her onto him by the hips, Bobby starts screwing in time with his wife, both sheerly needing to get off. It takes still more time before they do, each one praising the other at the tops of their lungs, climaxes shared right on down to when they started. Taking his hands off her hips, Bobby finds Tynie plopping onto him.

Both are spent and beyond elated, cuddling for a while. "That just keeps getting HOTTER!" Bobby swears through a gasp. "Yeah it does!" Tynie attests through a short breath.

Relaxed after still some more time, the two slowly dissolve the cuddle, Tynie sitting up to rid of the wrap to her distributor. "I'm doing this on purpose. I'll be right back." She declares, kissing Bobby on the cheek. Going to his closet, she snares a top and puts it on. Bobby gets up to clear from the past few day's outfits, meeting her after. "You look good in that." He brags. "Not compared to you." Tynie replies with a broad grin. He slips into sweats and says "I have no clue.." "Nor do I honestly, but what I said about going out.. stands."Tynie returns.

Gathering her up into his arms, Bobby smiles just as broadly as Tynie has been. "You're so amazing. Everyday Bobby, I stand in awe of you. You really are a God to me. Not just in terms of looks, but in every sense." Tynie swears. "Ohh honey. Thank you. You amaze me all the time. You're just as much a Goddess to me as I am a God to you. Every sense, every day. I'm always in awe of you." Bobby oaths back.

"Hotness, you have no idea what it means to me to hear that. After everything, I know this sounds clingy, but I needed to." Tynie cries. "Hey! You can ALWAYS cling to me, that's not a bad thing at all! In fact, I love it when you do. That's just another way for me to protect you really. My hotness, please don't ever think otherwise." Bobby relays in soft tones. "Yes my love." Tynie peeps.

Leading her out of his closet, Bobby doesn't say another thing. As they're about to leave their room, Tynie declares "I've had to be so tough for so long lately. I've wanted to just break down and be held so badly. I know that sounds so weak of me, but it's true. Baby, I'm tryin to honor our new system, but still."

Stopping cold in his tracks, Bobby says "I'm here. Go ahead honey." Grasping him into her arms with every ounce of power in her body, Tynie breaks down. All Bobby does is hold her with his left arm, stroking her hair with his right hand. "I don't mean to be so emotional. I'm sorry." Tynie squeals through tears. Half eskimo kissing her forehead, Bobby finally speaks up "No sorries."*That's why she changed the system with her clients!* He realizes to himself. "I take it you sensed why my client-handling system got altered." She guesses. "Yes I did, and it still impresses me." Bobby answers. "Oh Bobby, you're phenomenal!" Tynie chrips, slowly calming down.

"Come with me my love.." Bobby requests, Tynie answering "I'll always do that." Escorting her to the couch, Bobby keeps eyes on his wife. "Honey, I know you've had to be tough lately too. Thank you for everything." Tynie blurts. "No problem." Bobby replies, the two again smiling. Tynie kisses his cheek and lays out onto the couch stomach-down, her man knowing what's being sought out. "Of course." He says in a playful tone, going right to work on that massage. "Mmm, one of these days I am going to rub you down with either Cherokee oils or exotic ones.. OOPS!" Tynie lets out.

Bobby kids "Hey now, you sold out a surprise!" "Not entirely, I never said when!" Tynie laughs. He worked the tensions out of her body from head-to-toe, aware that Tynie needed that desperately. He got that awareness with the conversation they had as she broke down. "Now baby, don't you ever think I'll believe less of you when you need to break down." Bobby chides. "Nor I you. You already know what got me thinkin like that." Tynie confesses. "I do, and it'll all be handled soon enough." Bobby declares. Slowly getting up once he's done, Tynie mouths "Your turn." Soon as the couch is cleared, they switch spots, and Tynie massages her man just as she received. The only reason she stops before that's done is to take a call from Liu. Everyone's alright, they all reported to Liu since Tynie'd been through those events yesterday. Tynie learns that was actually Tariyu's idea, and the motive behind it being in reference to Liu "Ya never know when a family member may need you to vandalize cords." "Oh, he means our code about destroying cords. By the way, how's that going?" Tynie corrects and inquires. "I'm done actually, and so are those who ever fucked with you two. Yeahh, that's why I had courtdates. The feds got them on a lot of felonies, more than I expected. Oh, and what I said about you two and money; Understatement. Yes, I've done as you asked about the college funds and my trust. I did that before calling you, don't be mad." Liu elaborates, ending in a worry.

"Mad? Dude, you read Bobby's mind! It's all good. Now, go on down-time.. dammit!" Tynie amends, Liu agreeing before they hang up. Bobby hears that and laughs, his wife returning to the massage "What?! I didn't lie!" Tynie giggles. "No you didn't, you also didn't tell him you agreed with my mind either." Bobby chuckles back. Tynie had the shared phone in the breast pocket of the top she was in, evidently the speech-to-text app is very sensitive. Liu gets that in a text and answers "Yeah, I figured that." Tynie breaks from the massage and kids "He knew already!" Laughing as the rubdown ends, Tynie says "I am tweaking the sensitivity of an app on this thing. I think you know why too." Bobby nods, witnessing that done to their shared phone and her practice one before those are both pocketed.

"Now to make my Studly something to eat." Tynie plots, getting off of the couch. "You mean for us to do that together." Bobby corrects in a giddy voice. Making good on that plot, they are soon enjoying a meal at the kitchen bar. Doing so in a kicked back silence, the couple shares a drink before anything is said.

Clearing from that together, Tynie wonders "You ok baby?" "Yeah." Bobby yips, his eyes saying something else entirely. "Tell me.." She pleads. "Honey, I don't know if this'll make any sense. I promised you happiness and the world. Lately I feel like I'm failing left and right. I don't like seeing you hurt or stressed. I loathe seeing you having to go off on people, because that's too close to your past. I know how you feel about me, and yet, I'm scared. I don't wanna lose my Ty-baby!" Bobby relents ending in a scream that speaks of fright.

Holding him close, Tynie consoles "It makes absolute sense. You did nothing wrong! I know you feel that way about me being hurt, stressed, and going off on people, and it's reversed. People outside our family, friends, my clients, and our love don't care though. You're not losing me Bobby-bear! I know you fear this will trigger memories of my past, which is understandable. I REFUSE to honor the dark parts of my history and their instigators like that my love! Something tells me we'll be stronger as one, once everything's handled, as you said."

Digesting that as he feels her petting down his back, Bobby's again in awe of Tynie. Her words pack a dual punch: One of consolation, and one of loving-and-prophetic wisdom. "Baby, where'd you learn to do that?" He wonders. "You." Tynie admits. "I taught you that, really?" Bobby poses. "Yes, you did. I learn every day from you. I know the same's true with me on your side of the coin. That's what I meant by what the media heard yesterday too." Tynie elaborates. "You're phenomenal, you know that.. right?" Bobby asks. "Umm, only as phenomenal as the man I love with all I am." Tynie replies modestly.

Kissing her wildly, Bobby shows his woman just what she said meant to him. *Baby's had a rough couple of days. I gotta make him feel better..but how?* Tynie worries to herself. *Baby's been through a lot lately. I didn't mean for it to come her way. How to make up for this?* Bobby frets silently. The kiss goes on for a bit, the two inquiring simultaneously "How do I show you that I didn't mean for this to hit us?" Shrugging at the same time, a choice is made for the couple to go back towards the master bedroom. "Hold it. I just thought of something. Hope it makes sense. Remember how I said I refused to honor my past's dark side? Yeah, by us thinking we have to make up for this shit to one another, that's actually happening. What I mean is, we know it isn't our doing, nor is it that of those I already mentioned. Hell, why respect those who brought this to us like that, when they don't know the meaning of being a dignified member of society in the first fuckin place?!" Tynie describes as they walk. "You're on a roll!" Bobby cheers. "Eh, thanks." Tynie murmurs meekly, before going on "You've been on a roll since second one of us being together baby, just the way you love me."

Aware she meant it, Bobby accepts her new plan and commendation without a word, a blushing smile being the better answer anyways. Petting his cheek, Tynie discovers her man needs a shave, saying instead "I know things have gotten batshit crazy. Thing is, I'm only after what you already provide. Anything else is just added materials to the love we share. You don't need to fret about failing me ever again! You know how I feel about your loving heart packing that extra stress. That's honestly why I've tried being tough enough for us both, so that you only have to concern about keeping me safe when shit hits. I already know you're freaking out about that in the back of your mind, because you want my heart to not have that burden. Truthfully, that's why I wanted to get that boxing bag and start lifting weights again, so we have another way to get rid of those stresses."

"How do you do that?!" Bobby inquires, allowing his wife's diatribe to fully soak in. "I believe our sync is that powerful. One of us can tell right off when the other's in need of them in some way. As for my reading that, yeah.. just a slew of guesses." Tynie returns. "Wow, that was..I can't describe it! You're right, our sync is that strong. Honey, I like every idea you let out.. quite a bit!" Bobby gleams.

"Ya wanna know why else I believe things have gotten batshit crazy at the hands of assholes without ethics codes?" Tynie wonders. "Actually yes." Bobby laughs. "We've had to rehash arrangements already made because in the heat of dealing with that bullshit, they were set too far into the back of our minds. I'm not knocking that in the least, honestly, I'm happy we have done that. As for the assholes without ethics codes, a certain well-built, brilliant, brave-and-loving Detective that I married once said "They're jealous of our happiness, and since they don't have it.. want us not to." Tynie explains, ending in a hit-on backed playful voice.

Bobby hears everything, and when a resurrected series of hit-on lines graces his ears, picks his wife up off the ground and carries her to their room. "You're absolutely right my Queen. I love you." Bobby swears. "As I you my King. As for me being right, yeah, my words weren't for that purpose. I wanted to show you just how much our love means to me in a different way. I already know, you're going to do the same for me someday." Tynie responds. "You got that right!" Bobby swears.

Prior to his wife worrying over the phones, Bobby lays her onto the bed and with a kiss declares "You kick back. I got everything handled." "Ooohh, I get to check out my hottie!" Tynie slurs. "Just like I get to with mine.." Bobby admits. Squealing as she blushed, Tynie showed him what those words did for her. He returns the blushes, leaving the room by walking backwards. Their phones and her chocolates soon attained, Bobby struts broodingly back into their room. "Ohh hell yeah.. Work it Sexay!" Tynie hoots.

Delivering not only on her wishes, Tynie's served her chocolates moments after Bobby gets into the room. Setting those onto the bed, she pecks his lips and holds up one finger. Catwalks have nothing on the strut Tynie gives Bobby on the way to securing that room's door, him hollering "Ohhhh fuck yeah! Work it Sexay!"

Returning to him, Tynie prowls her frame onto the bed and says in a low and lusty voice "Yeahhh, the love viper's in for a late night. I'm gonna rock your world repeatedly!" "Right back at ya beautiful." Bobby vows deep toned.

Tynie goes through the same motions from their last session of getting wild, only to cause Bobby to follow her. Instead of merely popping the chocolates into each other's mouths, Tynie shows her man another way to enjoy them mutually. "Ya like this?" She wonders softly. "It's hot baby.." Bobby purrs back. They literally eat those off of one another, going right into making love afterwards. After that moment, the bulk of the night is an ecstatic recurrent string of intimate sharings, the couple more than proving their promise to rock each other's worlds.

Relaxing from that all, Bobby takes care of his woman's distributor all the way until they go back to bed from getting cleaned up. She slept in the top that was taken out of Bobby's closet, and he did the same in the pants from before they got it on. Tynie's last worry for the day was handled by Bobby too: An alarm for her to wake to for court tomorrow with all their phones already charging.

"You're off-duty my love. I wanted to." Bobby absolves right as Tynie was going to say something. "When you said we keep getting hotter when we make love, you were definitely understating!" Tynie gloats. "No doubt, but what you said earlier about us getting stronger as one actually caused that. I've wanted to know if you felt that way, but since things got.."Bobby trails off. "You wanted to discuss that privately and didn't know when the time for that would come up. Very reasonable actually, so NO worries or sorries." Tynie surmises. "Yes my darling." Bobby confirms, both smiling. They kiss and start to cuddle, each one leaving an arm out to cover the other. The kiss takes a bit to dispel, slumber arriving right after it does. Tynie and Bobby are soon snoring in time with one another, ending their day as one.

Even with the insanity of events which hit the couple, they still found ways to reach out for others. Danny and Kyrk learned a lot about each other, which will serve to better their friendship over time. As for Ross and everyone else Tynie's encountered in one way or another, they've shown their own kind of respects. Even with the rehashing of agreements, Tynie and Bobby felt closer than ever at the day's end.

Speaking of that whole aspect, Danny and Kyrk are in the same boat, but under much worse circumstances. Two bitches Danny and Kyrk had separately loved more than played them. However, Tynie has each of those bitches by way more than just the short and curlies. The exes of Danny and Kyrk may not realize it yet, but they will… and it's beyond too late for them to turn back now!

In terms of those watching from above, everything's noted and those who matter are carefully observed. That much is a constant, even though Tynie's talisman tattoo doesn't flinch near as much as it once did. By the grace of God, Tynie and Bobby's family has been alright, and even come together in a way Tynie didn't see coming.

The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds today happened to be:

Tomorrow means Justice for Danny& Kyrk: Romantically Kindred Spirits from Bullshit provided by two bitches!


	83. 83

Title: Sold Out and Set Free (Day 1)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

The next day starts totally different for Tynie and Bobby, when she wakes the first thing on her mind is heart palpitating fear. What comes out of her mouth explains that, and it's done in a prayer. "Lord, I'm scared, coming to you as a petrified weepy mess. I love everything Bobby gives me, and yet last night I let my primal side potentially go too far. You know he had that heart attack not too long ago. Now I lay here clinging to him with all I am. I have only hinted to him about my being this worried. However, since that Monday I have been. He knows I do all I can to keep his honor and person defended. Thing is, as I lay here, I am terrified! I don't want to lose him! Yes, what we shared was intimate and beautiful, but the intensity now that my mind can think has me afraid. You also know that I'm a blonde.. so… At any rate, all I ask is for two things: Wisdom on how best to rather literally protect Bobby's heart and person. Oh, and the other one, a sign that he's still here to stay!"

Feeling her vice-grip against him and cry while praying like that causes Bobby to whisk Tynie's hair out of her face then tap her left hand until the grip on his shoulder is relented. From there, he wraps her hand in his before saying softly "Love you baby. I'm here." She gets wind of that and yelps under her breath "Thank you Jesus!" The fingers on his left hand entangled around hers when Bobby again spoke "Baby, I heard it all. I love the fact you're so protective over me. Thing is, I think there's a better way to go about that. You've had so much stress on that loving heart lately from trying to guard me in this manner that I've been scared. Honey, please, trust the instincts you're developing with this. Let our sync be your guide, my love. You'll know…"

Tynie peeps out, slowly calming from the fears "I will?" "Just like I always do." Bobby answers, getting a wild kiss after. Loving that affection, there are only two reasons it is ended: breathlessness and the fact Tynie's due in court today. Slowly realizing her man admitted fear over her, Tynie requests "You've been scared.. for me? Even though I don't like that extra stress on your heart?" "Yeah, and that cuts both ways dear." Bobby replies, guiding her off the bed. She's stunned to learn that, only to discover in her hubby's confession laid a deep truth. "Honey.." Tynie starts off. "You have nothing to apologize for. I've sensed your skittishness lately, and figured that what you prayed about was why. Darling, trust me. Everything's fine." Bobby overrules. "Yes my love." She answers, at last starting to smile. They go for the Jacuzzi tub from there, after her distributor's covered and that special wrap is removed.

As they get cleaned up, Tynie starts giggling like mad. "What's so funny?" He wonders, learning that she felt amazing after everything they just discussed, considering "I admit, there are still things I don't know. Intelligence wise, in many ways, I'm still the student.. and you're the sexy Master." "I don't think of it like that at all. We can share in that one honey. The whole master/student thing to me was you saying I'm above you. I'm not, nor shall I ever be." Bobby corrects.

Tynie's giggles immediately die off, her man's words striking a cord that she didn't see coming. "Please don't refer to yourself as beneath me again. I didn't like it." Bobby half-mandates. "Yes dear." Tynie mutters, the two getting out of the Jacuzzi tub from there. Drying off, he realizes that she hit on him, although the way she did it was shot down. "Come here beauty.." Bobby seeks out, Tynie racing to his side. "Listen, I didn't mean to sound so harsh a few moments ago. I meant my firmness to tell of the fact that I loathed the way you depicted yourself. We've always been equals, and you know this. I love you like that." Bobby rails off. "I knew that.." Tynie murmurs, her eyes saying that she spoke facts.

Walking Tynie to her closet, Bobby insists on holding his wife as much as he can. Kissing again, they say as one "I'll be right back." There were other things on Bobby's mind, while he dressed a debate in his head droned on. Tynie sensed something else was nagging at him, darting about to get ready for her day. Dressed before him, she goes to Bobby's closet, only to hear "I'm older than she is. We do have wild lovin now, but what if someday I can't please her? She's amazing and I'm damn lucky to have her. I don't want my baby to go without. All of her needs should be met, and that's my job. How do I handle this? When do we discuss it?"

Announcing her presence in the room, Tynie explains. "Umm honey, now's good. Listen to me Bobby, please. I sensed something else nagged at you still. Don't you dare over-worry yourself now, since you won't let me. You forget, we have a fellow Cherokee about to be made family. Natural ways to deal with that are preferred by me as it is. I don't think my seeking out advice on those from Spring Breeze someday will be an issue. Embarrassing, potentially, but that's cool too. There's no way in hell I want you getting a prescription for that, those are so dangerous. Why the FDA OK's them, I'll never fucking know! Besides, you said it yourself: We're equals. You don't want me to think I'm beneath you. Flip that my love, and understand one thing: My love of you goes way further than just our "Wild lovin" as you put it. Please honey, don't try to plan so much for things we may or may not encounter. Yeah, I know you're older than me. That doesn't matter at all, because I figure that we can share in everything. Even handling that, should it hit."

One more time, Bobby's silenced by his wife's words, surprised by the protectively loving plan. "Hey, I'm just taking our "share intelligence" plot for a spin here!" Tynie giggles, breaking the silence. Dressing after he heard that, Bobby approaches his wife and brags "Nicely done." They had almost half a day before Tynie was due in court, and both were grateful to God for that. Reason being, they both wanted a little time to allow the first discussions of the day to be settled in their minds without it affecting Tynie's presence before a judge.

Checking her distributor again, Tynie decides to get his opinion on whether or not the cartridge should be changed, given the wildness of the night before. "I got that. Gotta learn this somehow." Bobby admits, making the changes sought out for the distributor. Tynie waits until that device roars back to life before pocketing their phones, him halting her "This may be better." Grabbing up her purse, Bobby unloads his wife's pockets and removes the handguns. Knowing those wouldn't make it past security, Tynie doesn't say anything until the purse is on her arm. Heading to the kitchen from there, the couple does so literally close enough to make God wonder if they're conjoined.

"I know you're nervous, don't be. My baby's gonna kick ass. Of course, I'll be right there with you." Bobby gleams. "Y-you are?" Tynie stammers out. "Now, what kind of head of security for your practice would I be otherwise?" He inquires with a broad smile. Snuggling him up closer, she purrs "I love it when you're right." Giggling instead of countering that, he guides her to the kitchen bar. Making them both something to eat, Bobby's distracted just long enough for Tynie to take a few calls. One from Liu, announcing that the others are fine, with one exclusion that they know of right now. Little Man got food poisoning from a restaurant they went to last night, and Liu can't handle the case.

"Dude, I'm on that like flies on shit. Send me your papers as soon as you can. Yes, Little Man calls me Auntie, but genetically I'm not related. Get my drift?" Tynie fires off. "Yep. Consider it done." Liu finalizes, hanging up. Danny and Kyrk both call, each one wondering the same thing. Tynie relating their plan, Danny insists upon watching their house until she's back. The only thing barring that would be if Danny has to go before a judge today too.

Kyrk offers to pick Tynie up for court, being told "Sweetie, I can't legally accept that. I'm your counsel and that could start a whole bunch of shit about confidentiality issues. I love you for the offer, but this time.. I gotta say no." Tynie overrides, Kyrk understanding at once. Those calls all ended, Tynie sighs out, already flustered by the pace of events changing today.

They eat in silence, Bobby taking the phones to fire off a warning text that Tynie's not answering non-emergency calls until after court. Everyone they love totally understands, the couple learning as much prior to the devices being set to vibrate. Liu texts one more time, having found out the state just shut that restaurant down for what happened to Little Man. Since Tariyu wasn't the only one, the state administrators are going to liquidate that restaurant and send the profits to the families of those who got sick.

Tynie replying "Dude, my offer stands. Anytime you can't take a case.. CALL ME!" Liu confirms that before both devices are set into her purse. "My phone.." Tynie frets. "Yeah, I haven't charged that one in a while. On purpose actually, since it's our emergency reserve phone. Didn't want the battery blowing out." Bobby confesses, the two finishing breakfast moments later. Tynie nodded at that confession, grateful for how everything connected to it was handled.

Cleaning up from that as one, Tynie discovers why Danny made that offer. "Ugh, still!" She hollers. Bobby knew what she meant by that, saying "It's soon to be handled. We'll be set free of that shit before ya know it." Once more bringing her man closer, Tynie smiles again at a patient pace, Bobby's right. They spend the bulk of the time before her court date on the couch cuddling and kissing, Tynie saying during a break from that "I'm still reeling from last night baby. You were an ANIMAL!" Bobby sighs back "As were you." Right up until about noon, the couple keeps the kisses-and-cuddles up. One thing Tynie'd yet to notice was Bobby'd shaved, him leading her hand down his cheeks gently. "Ooooh.. so chiseled.. so soft." She gloats. "All of me is always yours." Bobby vows, the couple going for the front door moments after.

Tynie looks dressed to damn near kill, as her man did. Danny arrives just as the two are about to secure the house. "Dude, you have no idea.." Tynie starts off. "Yeah, I do. You did the same for the Force a couple days ago." Danny counters. Accepting that, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear as Bobby's hold on her changes. He took the head of security thing very seriously; making absolutely certain his wife is protected. Remaining the case until they get to the courthouse, Tynie vouches for Bobby's post in her practice repeatedly. Karven noted how she handled security without saying a word before meeting her at court. "Counsel, I don't know how ya do it.." Karven trails off "I'm on first-name basis with you. Flip that, please. Call me Tynie. As for "how I do it" you aren't the only one who doesn't know." Tynie elaborates, pointing to Bobby.

Kyrk walks up a bit scared at first, admitting "I have evidence in this briefcase. Borrowed it off the Frauds Captain. I hope it can help you Mr. District Attorney. Thing is, I won't let my attorney handle this briefcase. I don't want to mess up any chains..." "Chains of custody! Of course!" Tynie verifies. "You have a good plan Officer, and I'll wait until your proceeding is done to take that case. Don't worry, the Frauds Captain will get it back. I'll see to that myself." Karven offers. "Thank you sir!" Kyrk chirps. Bobby then hands over a folder Tynie didn't know he'd gotten from the office. "Hopefully that wait won't be long Karven. I had this on me for the same reason Kyrk mentioned." Bobby admits. Tynie gasps, grateful that this evidence was attained before they left the house and her office. "Tynie, that was the first time I've ever heard you get nervous." Karven laughs. "It doesn't happen much, when I'm in professional capacity." Tynie relates. Karven insists upon going into court with Tynie and Kyrk, Bobby at the rear. The reason for that was already hashed out, and everyone agreed to it. The judge is typically a man-hater, Tynie learning as much from Karven, her sighing. "I'll do my best."

Kyrk kept the briefcase with him, and the judge wants to know why. "Your Honor, my client was able to do some research and attain some evidence. Thing is, the way he did all that, the custody chain would be irreparably violated should I have even temporary possession. I say that entirely because the evidence in my client's possession is also going to be used by the District Attorney for a related series of cases. I was not present when my client made those moves. However, they were done under my orders." Tynie explains arising before the judge. Karven gets to his feet and verifies "Counsel, I mean Tynie, speaks the truth Your Honor. I've been requested to call her by her first name." The judge discovers in that admission and vouching business was definitely meant, more than agreeing to the way things were handled.

"Your Honor, there is one thing you need to see. Permission to approach the bench?" Tynie inquires. The judge waves her right up, and the folder from Bobby is delivered. Explaining how it was obtained and when, Tynie goes on to say that she suspects the lawyer representing Kyrk's soon-to-be ex-wife took that case on less than ethical standards. "He did. In fact, that's why he's not here. He's already up for disbarment. Your case is clear, and your client wins by default. Present your evidence to the District Attorney, counsel. I don't need to see it, just the fact she "hired" a soon-to-be disbarred attorney speaks to her over whelming lack of regard for character and decency. I've read your filings, and concur with it all. Give me ten minutes and you'll have the papers. Case adjourned!" The judge hollers, waving Tynie back. Going back towards her client, Tynie sees Karven pumping his fists in the air. Shortly bowing to that, she smiles and leans into Kyrk. "Dude, in ten minutes, you are set free!" Kyrk learns, smiling at his lawyer.

"I must say, my very last case as a judge was easier than I thought. After nearly 35 years in law practice and on the bench combined, I am medically forced to retire, cancer. I also admit it was an honor to have you in my courtroom Tynie, because everything I've heard about you and your ways was proven true. You're a rare breed, and I'll miss seeing you in action." The judge announces loud enough to echo. "Your Honor, I don't know what to say to that. It hurts me to hear you have given so long to the pursuit and execution of justice to basically have no choice in how you leave the bench. I wish I could do more, though. You already know why I can't, I hope." Tynie replies, stunned. The judge walks off the bench and heads right for Tynie, which shocks everyone in the room. "I do. It's understandable, totally. I'm actually impressed for your regard of legal ethics. Like I said you're a rare breed. I walked right up to you to prove that this was my last case.. ever." Tynie hears.

Seeing tears line the judge's eyes, Tynie wonders "If I hugged you given what I know now, would I lose my career?" The judge shakes her head, and Tynie goes for it. "She's stronger than I expected!" The judge says, Tynie relents the hold as she answers modestly "Your Honor, I get that a lot." Handing her the papers, the Judge declares "Call me Kaytie. I'm a civilian now. God it hurts to say that because of the circumstances." "Kaytie, I speak for everyone within earshot and the entire D.A.'s office when I say: We're sorry. I already know I risk catching hell from Karven here, the first-name thing is mutual, but I did that based on my…" Tynie lets out. "Her personal ethics code. Oh and Tynie, no hell will be caught for that." Karven interrupts. "Very nice." Kaytie says, petting Tynie's shoulder. Kaytie's escort to her chambers arrived, and she whispers "I wish I didn't have to retire.. not like this.." Tynie hears that and tries with all she can to not cry, Bobby leading her out of that courtroom. Kyrk tells Karven "She's all heart. We will talk about another story to prove that later. If you'd like I'll also go more into Tynie's orders and the evidence. Something tells me she won't mind that." Tynie adds "I don't mind that in the least Kyrk." "Sure thing. Come with me to my office?" Karven wonders, Kyrk nodding. The four split off after Kyrk gets his written proof that the divorce was final.

Tynie and Bobby go right for his Jeep, her fighting back tears still. Soon as the doors slam on that vehicle, she cannot keep the pain back. "What the hell?! Always the good people get fucked with, somehow! Kaytie, I mean Her Honor, gave her entire working life to justice in some way or another.. now this?!" She wails. Bobby soothes "Honey.. She knows you feel that way. You'd do more if you could, and Kaytie totally respects that." The rest of the trip home is pretty much silent, Tynie trying to abate her tears before being in the presence of Danny. Thing is Danny heard, Karven already saw to that. Apparently Tynie blew the D.A.'s mind in court and he couldn't shut up about it. The couple learns that after they get home though. Parking his Jeep after some time slid by, Bobby sees Danny's all smiles arriving by Tynie's side of the car. "Dude.." She whispers. "I know, the D.A. told me. You rocked his world legally speaking too!" Danny says. "How the hell did I do that?" Tynie poses. Bobby gets out to whisk her inside, saying nothing as Tynie asked what he wanted to. Soon beside the secured vehicle, Tynie's about to ask that again, Danny blurting "Well, you totally showed him something he hasn't seen in many years. By that I mean a deep respect of legal ethics, actually blended with a strict code of your own. When you all found out, the D.A. swore you read his mind. The one part he didn't agree with was the "Catching hell" line, and as for hugging a judge.. Not expected." "I asked first, dude. I love people, but there's NO WAY I'm French-kissing disbarment!" Tynie yowls.

"Dude, the news.. Stung her deeply." Bobby explains. "We discuss that over beers with me in the room." Tynie orders, getting that concurred with. They go for the house from there, Bobby's hold on his wife being rather close. He opens up the house with Tynie at his hip, Danny sliding in behind the couple. Ducking back to lock the house, Danny catches what the D.A. didn't say in his phone call. Bobby and Tynie go for the beers side-by-side, not saying a word. Walking up to Danny, a beer's handed over before Tynie responds "Dude, I'm grateful for that. I do trust you, it's just.." Seeing the look of pain in her eyes, Danny whispers "You've been there yourself.. Literally. By the grace of God, you're still here." Tynie whispers "How.." "I sensed it when Karven told me you were battling tears in open court." Danny confesses. Waving him over to the recliner, Bobby's approached before his wife utters a word. "He read me. Holy shit, Danny read me!" Tynie declares once they meet up. Holding her close with one arm, the two set their beers down using the other, Bobby saying softly "I saw it. Everything's alright. Danny's a man of his word, and he just told me this will never leave our home. EVER." Danny looks confused, Tynie elaborating "I taught him how I read lips by the way." Settling her onto the couch, Bobby peeps "She did." The beers start getting sipped on, those three taking a literal moment of silence. "Well, you did rather nicely Bobby. What you read is the truth." Danny confirms, obliterating the quietness. "Danny, I swear you.." Tynie starts with a bit of a giggle. "Kick ass.. I know.." Danny chuckles.

Danny's phone goes off, and it's for Tynie, Karven's on the other end checking on her. "The reason you saw my demeanor change so suddenly is something deeply personal, that I wish not to discuss further, Karven. I hope you still trust me as a jurist." Tynie lets out, nervously. Karven answers "As for your "sudden change in demeanor" I wasn't offended, because it showed you have a heart. You blew our minds today, Tynie. Kaytie was so impressed that she just called me from her house! Speaking on my trusting you as a jurist, until you prove otherwise to the point where disbarment's in order, you're fine. Now, it's time for you to witness a blending of my personal honor code and professional ethics: Unless the deeply personal situation is potential evidence for a case my office is prosecuting: not discussing it as you asked is automatic." Sighing in relief, Tynie retorts "Karven, thank you!" Before they hang up, Karven vows that his reaction to her words was "no problem." Handing Danny back his phone, Tynie mutters "That was weird. He has my number." Bobby goes for her purse, pulling out both phones, laying them out on the coffee table. Moments later, a text comes in from Kyrk's line. Snaring up her practice phone to reply to that, Bobby learns that Karven's cell phone had to be replaced and he had yet to save Tynie's number to that device. "We've been there with cell phones. You two have a good day. Barring an emergency, I'm off-duty." Bobby sends, sounding like his wife. The conversation halts until one more text is sent, Tynie sensing what it regarded. "They were on a break." Bobby tells his wife. "Wow." Tynie yips.

As that went on, Danny'd replaced the beers for Tynie and Bobby, the bottles from their first round also trashed. One more legal-issue related text rings out on her practice phone, telling of Danny's next day in court. "Danny, we go to court tomorrow at 9 a.m. It's the best Karven can do since there's criminal charges involved. Kyrk's gotta be there too." Tynie relays, Danny noting that right off. The three only share in two beers, Danny stating after "I hope you two have a good day. I have a few things to handle before court tomorrow. Unless it's urgent, Tynie, you're off duty until morning." "Thanks man, see you tomorrow!" Tynie answers as Bobby walks Danny out.

Securing the house, Bobby sees his wife with a worried look on her face. Heading to her side, Bobby doesn't even have time to ask what's up. "Karven and Danny know dear. You're aware of what I mean by that. I don't want my past on that topic to overshadow my practice. I didn't mean to damn near break down in court.. I swear!" Tynie frets. "You were amazing, honey. Everyone knows you "damn near broke down" because you have a heart. What Kaytie told you stung, and we all saw that. As for Karven and Danny knowing, I say we trust them until they prove otherwise. Besides, Kaytie said it herself you have a great regard for legal ethics and a terrific honor code, and these days that's rare. I bet she's never been asked about being hugged while wearing the judicial robe before too." Bobby recounts softly. "Karven DID say I blew minds and Kaytie called him from home. That and basically hell would freeze over before he lost trust in me as a jurist.. you know what I mean by that too." Tynie uncovers from within her man's arms. "I do know what you mean by all of that. After you get Danny and Kyrk settled legal-issue wise, you and I are otherwise booked. Barring another emergency, of course." Bobby eludes. "Oooh, fun!" Tynie giggles, sensing what he meant by that.

Going to end their beers, Tynie and Bobby bump wrists and start laughing. Soon as those are finished, Tynie chucks both bottles into the trash from around her man, grinning like she again won the lotto. "Yeah.. I still got it!" She celebrates, Bobby adding "Definitely.. now come here.." They kiss again, sharing in love without worry about cutting it off to leave the house for anything at that time. Pulling away at the same, Tynie and Bobby say together "Wow.. that was HOT!" "I will say this: You won't be missing the others for too long. I'm waiting until Liu tells us all that he's off-duty before I show you what I mean by that." Bobby tells her. "You're amazing!" Tynie yelps, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Bobby enjoys that for a while, slowly altering the hold to remove Tynie's heels and chuck them by the door.

"Honey, I've been thinking. I know you don't like it when heels hurt me, yet I don't want to just throw them away. I say we give them to a charity that helps women dress for interviews, you know, lower-income women. I'm only keeping the blue ones you gave me." Tynie plans. Sheepishly, Bobby relays "Yeah.. about those.. after they hurt my Queen.. I pitched them." "Hey now, you didn't know that'd happen when you got them. No need for sorries or being sheepish." Tynie chides playfully.

"You have a great plan, as always." Bobby commends, picking his wife up off the couch. Right as he was going to chariot her, Tynie objects "No way baby, those muscles have done enough for today. You were ferociously standing at the ready to protect me, and I wanna be at your hip. I'm not the only one who's off-duty." Sliding her down to the floor, Bobby answers "Yes my love. Oh, and my being "Ferociously at the ready to protect you" is an eternal constant." Giggling as she heard that, Tynie doesn't say a thing, witnessing Bobby load her purse with the phones. Slinging that to her arm, Bobby honors his wife's request about them being at each other's hips.

Over at Danny's, there's a mad dash to get everything cleaned up. The fumigators didn't touch anything, which means they left quite a mess. After that, he goes to get his suit from the cleaners, picking up lunch and dinner items before heading back to his house. Kyrk and Kraven are still going through evidence, Kraven hearing about Tynie's "never taking money from those who borrow against IRA's" rule. Kyrk blurts that he saw his counsel tear up after Trynt offered as much, Kraven noting "The kid's all heart, you weren't kidding." Kyrk defends everything Tynie did today and for him since they met, to the extremes, Kraven saying "Calm down dude, I wasn't insulting her. I just haven't seen a lawyer with a heart that big since I started practicing." Kyrk admits that he's pensive because of the behaviors of his ex-wife, and that he tends to be over-protective of women who've earned his trust. Kraven understands entirely, and in that much, discovers something the officer. What was discovered is then discussed and added as a statement to his character for evidence. Danny's briefcase is kept by Karven, secured in the office with a reminder to return it after court. The second meal's ordered for those two, after which the meeting's ended. Concluding that with a promise to be early for court after they eat, Kyrk leaves Kraven's office with a handshake. The evenings for Kyrk and Danny start off from there as long and a bit nerve-wracking for one. Danny's been in court before as an officer, Kyrk hasn't and he's worried. Praying as he relaxes a little, Kyrk hopes with that their day in court relating to the criminal charges goes well. As for Danny, he's shocked to learn what he did about Tynie. For a couple hours, Kyrk and Danny get to kick back, something coming out of left field for Tynie will later change that. Danny does vow one more time his keeping Tynie's confidentiality though, saying to the skies "Lord, please find a way to tell Tynie that what I know about her will NEVER be told anyone else. You saw everything that happened surrounding that, Bobby spoke the truth on my name."

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're in their room by now and getting out of what they wore to court. Tynie's temples are pulsing as she approaches her man, the worries of the day overtaking her mind. Barely touching his wife's face as he swipes hair behind her ears, Bobby's fingers are pretty much kicked from the thumping of Tynie's temples. Rubbing them just as softly, he doesn't speak for a bit, Tynie wincing from the pain. "You're next." She hisses, the headache being that hurtful. "I'm waiting until this settles down." Bobby whispers, her temples still being rubbed. Tynie gasps and winces for quite a bit, Bobby's attempts to sate her headache unfortunately not doing much. Kissing her forehead, Bobby murmurs "Wait here.." She does, and in moments has a pair of ibuprophen in hand with a soda to chase them. That done, Tynie attempts to return the temple rub to her man, whom blurts with a worried smile "I'll be alright." "I'll be good once those kick in. We're equals and it's your turn." Tynie overrules. Taking her soda, Bobby realizes that his wife was right, as his temples are treated with precise gentleness. What Tynie then sees is Bobby taking a couple of those pills himself, using her soda to chase them. Pitching the can into the trash, Bobby frees his hands to handle something else.

They wait a few moments before getting into sweats again, Bobby clearing everything from the floor. Tynie's purse was left behind by the bed until they returned from their closets, Tynie emptying it and charging her practice phone. Using their shared phone, Bobby sends word that they're only taking emergency calls today, citing that things were discovered in court that mandate Tynie having another trip before a judge tomorrow. Liu and the others agree to that willingly, and promise that unless it's urgent, the two will not be bothered again today. Bobby shows his wife that conversation, Tynie reaching across her man to set that device on the charger while simultaneously thanking him for covering that. The couple then lies back on the bed, awaiting the headaches to be less severe courtesy of the ibuprophen taken.

Over at Kraven's, something is hitting that he had suspicions on earlier. His second wife of nearly 5 years wants a divorce, claiming that he'd cheated. How she came up with that was so immature Kraven starts laughing. His wife had heard him talking about one woman to another, the latter being a medically forced to retire judge. Admittedly, Kraven tried to prove himself, but to no avail. "Go be with your precious Tynie, or with your Kaytie! I'm done!" The wife hollers, Kraven answering "If you want out bad enough, pack your shit and leave! I've tried explaining myself and proving it, but you won't listen! Oh, and understand this: I have already cancelled EVERY credit card you have on accounts in my name, and had our bank accounts severed! I know what you married me for! I'm not stupid Tanisha!"

In a huff Tanisha does as he yelled, in the back of her mind thinking he didn't mean it. Storming out of their home, Tanisha says "Oh, you can guess why we haven't been intimate all that much in six months either!" Karven's broiling in rage, and yet still cognizant enough to call out for someone. Starting to feel better from the headache, Tynie hears her practice phone going off. "Whoa, Karven. Slow down dude. What happened?" She asks, Karven telling all. "Look man, my representing you is just another form of compliance with your office technically. This has caused emotional distress, I can tell. I'll just attest in writing to how we met up in court and that I already had you note as much compliance wise. Other than that, you seeking me out for representation was considered a backing of your office. Will that cost me everything?" Tynie wonders in her plan.

"Not since Tanisha, the bitch that started all this already has our typical lawyer on her side, no. How I know that is, when I was on a break with meeting Kyrk, I got called and told as much. I've already done a lot for this case. She just left. I'm getting tested after we go to court tomorrow, best I can do." "Good man, keep me posted. If any shit hits you over this, send those who start it my way!" Tynie mandates, Karven considering it a deal. Hanging up, Tynie yelps "Dammit all to hell!" "What is it baby?" Bobby wonders, getting every last detail. "I'm gonna be a bitch about this, and try to get an expedited court date. Karven's getting tested after court tomorrow, so depending on how long that case takes before a judge…." Tynie plots.

Bobby then sees a text from Karven asking for a sped up time before a judge for his divorce, relating his wife's plan while sounding like her. "I changed my mind, I'm going in right now. I'm claiming verbal domestic dispute with a pending divorce and I need tested for everything, on your orders." Karen replies, Tynie witnessing that as her man sets the phone between them, taking it to send this mandate "Good, and fax me the results when you do! I'll start the papers immediately! Please follow my logic on the divorce grounds." "Planned on that. I'll sign them when they're ready." Deeming that a deal, the phone is in Bobby's lap with Tynie kissing him quickly. "Sorry love.." She apologizes. "Given the circumstances, go baby!" Bobby tells her.

Racing to her office from there, Tynie obeys her hubby's wishes. The papers are drawn up inside twenty minutes based on Karven's testimony and pending evidence, Tynie regretting the lack of possession of her practice phone. Knowing she can't fax them until they're signed, Tynie worries about getting that expedited court date. Bobby followed her to the office and sees his wife working in a frenzy, saying "We'll get that bitch too." Sliding behind her, Bobby reveals he had her practice phone on him, with a text ready to be sent. "New plan. We meet for coffees before court and you sign them then. Trust me." Tynie plots countering the prepared text, Karven eagerly answering "Consider it a deal."

Pocketing that phone, Tynie looks her dream man dead in the eyes and whispers "I didn't mean to leave you in that lurch. I'm so sorry…" "There's no need for sorry my dear, you got called out. That's happened to me before, and for something like this, I don't mind at all." Bobby overrules with a smile. Karven again sends Tynie's fax machine to going off. "Trust me on this." Karven wrote as an addendum to faxes sent. Karven provides all the proof he has, test results, banking statements swearing the accounts were split down the middle, credit card company statements declaring Tanisha doesn't have access to any of those accounts anymore, basically the works. Filing those into a new folder, Tynie goes to her laptop. Cutting very explicit attorney's orders, she prints those off and faxes them right to Karven's office. Her document had "Please understand I'm trying to defend your interests. Trust me on these" added to it, trying to soften the blow. Karven texts after receiving that list of orders "They're very reasonable. Nicely written up too. I sensed what your motives were, no worries."

Shutting down her laptop, Tynie still feels guilty for how Bobby was treated during this whole new legal situation's start. He'd been silently rubbing her shoulders, finally piping up "No guilt needed, you felt this was urgent. Given how it kicked off, I agree. You handled that amazingly, as always." Reaching back to pet his hands, Tynie murmurs "I only flew across the house because of how frantic Karven was. He seems so collected and calm most of the time, but something tells me he's a beast in prosecutions.. you know what I mean by that.. right?" Laughing, Bobby replies "I do." The texting app to Tynie's practice phone goes off again, the next one comes from Karven. "I'll do whatever you say for my divorce. Thank you for taking this case, and making my day have an easier note. Don't you dare worry about losing your career over this either, follow my lead on that…" Tynie considers the tail end of that text a deal, relaying as much in her answer text. Thanking her again, Karven ends the conversation.

"I'm sorry for altering our morning coffee regimen like that, honey. I wanted to make damn sure that Karven could rest before court, and also get that taken care of without calling for a special meeting. The man's busy with prosecutions, I felt this was best.." Tynie apologizes. "Darling, you're worrying too much. It's alright, believe me. I was going to recommend the way you arranged that anyhow, especially since we have a 9 a.m. court date." Tynie can't speak for several moments from the concern over her legal colleague and newest client, tapping Bobby to get a second look at those test results. Opening the folder, Tynie's face is painted with a rather vindictive smile as her voice returns. "Ohh that bitch doesn't even know what she just did!" Tynie howls vengefully. Bobby's curious, looking at those forms over her shoulder. "I'll say this: She's more fucked than a crack druglord with a federal nationwide no bond warrant!" Tynie blurts.

Having her phone out, the time's checked, and Tynie goes for broke on that last line. There was someone in the D.A.'s office working hard on another case. Telling them everything, Tynie seeks out every version of endangering a court agent in the books. "Yes, Tynie.. right away!" The A.D.A. yelps, halting her work to go to town on the charges. Karven calls, Bobby answering it "Yeah man, she found some things in what you faxed. Since you basically did the same thing for Kyrk, Tynie went for it on your behalf. All she's worried about is the A.D.A. filing charges, a lady whose last name is Steyn. The reason she's worried is, Tynie wants Tanisha to PAY."

"Steyn's one of my fiercest prosecutors, the criminal element calls her "Never Deal Steyn," so those worries aren't warranted. I got called because Steyn wanted to check on me, said Tynie let her know what happened. I told my prosecutor the motive for the diatribe my lawyer gave and that I already consented. From second one of Tynie taking my divorce case I KNEW that she'd be all over it. Oh and how she used Kyrk's case as a way to allow this, very nicely done. Good night you two, I'll text you a coffee shop I frequent in the morning." Bobby agrees hanging up. "He loves it when you're legally vengeful!" Tynie hears bragged. The next few moments, Bobby runs at the mouth explaining everything he and Karven discussed, ending with the plan about their morning coffees.

Tynie's practice phone goes off again, this time it's a State Trooper. "Tynie Goren, divorce counsel for D.A. Karven, what do you need?" She asks, obtaining word that the troopers were executing an arrest warrant for Tanisha on numerous endangerment-related felonies. "I was told she gets NO BOND, or have I been misinformed?" Tynie asks, the trooper saying "No counsel, you weren't. She's being held in isolation too." "Trooper, have her put on suicide watch as well after processing. Trust me." Tynie orders, the trooper claiming that was the plan anyway. "Very Well, keep me posted. Oh, and when I say that I mean I take 2 a.m. phone calls." The trooper notes that, concurring with the orders, then hangs up.

"We got her!" Tynie celebrates, Bobby hugging her tightly from behind. "Damn, A.D.A. Steyn's FIERCE!" Tynie adds, realizing Karven was right on her. Sliding out of her office chair, Tynie obstructs the hold Bobby has, only to be escorted out of her office. With her in the doorway, Bobby goes back to re-folder Karven's evidence before meeting his wife. Holding Tynie's hand, Bobby leads the way back to their room. Tynie's all giggily, mixing elated ones with those speaking of vengeance, Bobby hearing all of them. The trek to their room is done with each at the other's hips, Bobby joins his wife in the mix of giggles. The contents of Tynie's purse are moved to the shoulderbag, with that hung against the master bedroom doorhandle upon arrival. Tynie's practice phone was also obtained as they got out of the office, Bobby's use of sleight of hand being how.

From his pocket, that device goes off again, Karven on the other side laughing near hysterically. "This is amazing! Our typical lawyer just DROPPED Tanisha as a client! He actually dropped us both. He was a shyster she hired when we married anyways! Bobby, remind me to NEVER get on your wife's bad side!" Bobby hears, adding "I will, the list of folks wanting that grows nearly every day. I'll tell her the news, Karven." Tynie snares the phone from her man, imploring "Repeat yourself dude." Karven does, and Tynie starts laughing with him, aware that Tanisha doesn't have representation for the divorce now.

"Steyn did us another favor, Tynie. She just called me before Tanisha's shyster did. Basically, as soon as I sign and send over the papers, we got a time before a judge. Steyn never liked Tanisha honestly, now I see why. By the way, you have another fan Tynie.. and I don't mean just me." Karven allocutes, Tynie catching what he meant. "Well, if I get the shot to work with Steyn again I'll be honored. The chick rocks! Seriously, I was impressed by how fast she got what I wanted done. Hopefully we can just go from the first court date right into the divorce one. I don't want to take up a lot of your time, you are a prosecutor with a loaded docket. God, this makes serving that bitch so much easier!" Tynie plans, the laughs ending.

"Umm Tynie, that's how Steyn rigged it." Karven admits, continuing "You don't take up my time for petty issues, so my docket needn't be worried over. Oh, and I'll let Steyn know of your regards." "Sweet man, thanks. See ya in the morning. Call me if ANYTHING changes, you know I take those at 2 a.m." Tynie finalizes, Karven telling of his compliance with those wishes before the call's ended, both hoping their day is truly over. Steyn's texted by Karven with what Tynie said about her, relaying "I'm not the only one. She's amazing at what she does." "Ohhh she knows that, Steyn, trust me." Karven relays, that conversation ending.

Even on different sides of town, one thing is done at the same time, and it has two parts: Setting alarms for tomorrow and charging phones. Rubbing her talisman tattoo, Tynie murmurs "Guys, look out for Danny, Karven, and Kyrk. You saw why. Oh, and cover Steyn too, she's fierce yeah. However, something tells me the shit's about to destroy the fan." Bobby knows when his wife does that for clients, their cases tugged at her heart, the last line out Tynie's mouth being a premonition he hopes doesn't materialize.

Sitting on the bed, Tynie silently wonders what to cook for them. Bobby leans in like he's going to whisper in her ear, diverting just long enough to neck her. Tynie's mind goes pretty much blank as he continues, the only concern now being a love mark placed where she can't conceal it before court. Sensing that, Bobby slinks his lips away, Tynie returning the romantic favors. Slipping her lips from his neck after a few moments, Tynie giggles "I loved that baby.. come with me.." Giggling, he obliges and they head for the kitchen, only stopping long enough to get their shared phone. Timing that perfectly, Bobby's giggles end at once when Liu calls. Everyone has been fine for the past few days, Tariyu excluded, and now there's someone else to add to that list. "I need you both at the hospital as soon as possible." Liu orders, Bobby swearing they're on their way. The house cleared in seconds, Tynie and Bobby race for her practice SUV. "Leave the house unlocked, Danny and Kyrk are en route to watch it." Liu orders, the couple obeying. The one who's in medical danger sends chills up Bobby's spine, Tynie noting that silently as they fly from the property.

Tynie's mind is racing through every potential situation as the SUV is now doing over 190 in a 45. She doesn't care if her driver's license is lost, driving like her mind already was, flashers and horn blaring. The state trooper who called her sees that, ordering every cop in the area to stand down from ticketing Tynie. The SUV's parked at the hospital in moments, Bobby not having said a word until they enter. Liu's there with his arms wide open, Tynie darting into them. "If it's Daddy, I swear to God someone's gonna lose EVERYTHING!" She howls. Guiding her into a hospital room, Liu tells his client without speech that she was right. "I thought this was handled with a surgery when he lived in IL, what the fuck?!" Tynie demands, the heart specialist saying "We'll have to do another surgery, and I'm already working with your counsel. I know the doctor who did this personally, we went to medical school together. Don't worry Tynie, he's in good hands."

"Fuck you! Good hands aren't good enough! Dammit Liu, I want the BEST in the fucking state.. no the Goddamned WORLD to work on my Daddy! You know what you stand to lose if that isn't the case.. right?!" The heart specialist realizes in that rage-riddled set of words that he didn't explain it right, Liu gulping "Yes I do. Thing is, that's already been arranged. I knew money wasn't an object for this." "In that case you did Perfect!" Tynie hollers. TreMarion hears that all and says "Babygirl…" Nearly breaking the sound barrier with her flight to him, Tynie says "Daddy, I didn't mean to.." "It's alright. We got them, sweetie. Bruno and Rose were over for dinner when this hit. They're watching Spring Breeze and Sasha with Phil and TreMarkis now. Liu's ordering they go home now with a text." Liu verifies "I just did."

Turning to the specialist, Tynie demands "Listen gnat ass for brains! You do the surgery on my Daddy NOW. I don't care what your wanna-be alibi is, my counsel KNOWS what to do and when! GOT ME?!" "Yes, Tynie. Right away." The specialist gulps, Tynie kissing her Daddy's cheek. Bobby stood by his wife as that all happened, trying to be strong for her. "Baby, I…" Tynie peeps, her man bearhugging her as TreMarion's sent into surgery. Walking out of that room with Bobby in a standing bearhug, Tynie's greeted by a state trooper, her mentioning "There goes my driver's license.." "Not true. Your lawyer had already called the Police Commissioner to threaten every cop in New York with "being sued until after they're in the grave" if you were ticketed. I was also given the plates for ALL your vehicles, you have nothing to concern yourself with on that one. The Police Commissioner made that permanent for you two and your family by the way in terms of when emergencies hit, all in the name of sensing your lawyer meant business." The trooper informs.

"Liu, come here!" Tynie runs to her side and hears "Dude, I never meant to threaten you. I had to show the specialist that my willingness to ruin careers wasn't just reserved for those in medicine. You did me a MASSIVE favor tonight, man and I owe ya MAJORLY." Liu's answer "I understand totally. I knew this would sting you rather deeply, and sensed you'd explain later. No worries." Reaching for her again, Liu's bearhugged until he can barely breathe, Tynie swearing "Thank you!"

Tapping out of the hold, Liu gasps "You'd do the same for me.." "I have court in the morning.. but Daddy needs me.. what to do?" Tynie frets. "I have a plan." Bobby answers, calling Karven, praying "Dude, it's urgent.. pick up!" "What's going on?" Karven asks, learning everything in moments. "I actually have news to share." Karven advises, Bobby handing the phone to his wife. "Man, I'm sorry. It's getting late and I just found out. I'll still represent you for the divorce.. I just.." Tynie mutters. "Oh, about that. You won't have to appear tomorrow for the criminal cases. I can also make it to where Danny and Kyrk are still covered." "You'd do that… for me?" Tynie wonders. "Yes, especially with this circumstance."Karven lets out. "Thank you so much!" Tynie yelps, then getting news she didn't expect.

Danny's ex-fiancée took Tanisha and Kyrk's ex-wife out in a brawl which started at the in-take bay of Rikers. "I'm a free man as of an hour ago. Everything she had has been forfeited to me. Steyn got word and made that happen." "Wow, she kicks ass!" Tynie declares, adding "Do Danny and Kyrk know all that yet? I was told my lawyer sent them to my house while I'm at the hospital for my Dad." "I can make that happen too." Karven offers, Tynie answering "Please do. Karven, I can't thank you enough. I'll sign anything you need anytime, I swear!" Karven's response "Give me forty five minutes. Expect one of my prosecutors to meet you at the hospital." Concurring, Tynie hangs up.

True to his word, the described time frame passes, and Steyn's standing before Tynie with a form to sign. A pen offered, Tynie's name is scrawled to the paper with Bobby and her lawyer serving as witnesses. "I wish we could've met under better pretenses, Steyn. I didn't see this coming." Tynie apologizes. "Tynie, it's understandable. Oh, and my first name's Katarina. I'll get this to Karven right away." "Send him a message too, Katarina. Tell him my compliance offer now covers my entire family and my lawyer. I'll get that written up another day." Tynie requests, Katarina finalizing "Done." Katarina leaves, Bobby and Tynie going to the waiting room.

In these areas, typically Bobby can't sit still, but this time it's Tynie who's pacing and freaked out. Danny and Kyrk were called before Katarina made it to Karven's, briefed in full of the situation change, their concerns at first hovering around Tynie. "Poor kid. Anything she needs it's DONE!" They swear to Karven, whom expected as much. Kyrk does something to prove that, going through the house to check for anything out of the ordinary. "DANNY!" Kyrk hollers, coming from the sauna. Danny blazes to where the hollerings of his name originate, seeing just what Kyrk did. "We need the bomb squad." Kyrk worries, Danny already being on it. "How'd.." Danny wonders after that call is over with, Kyrk realizing "There was a five minute gap between them leaving and us getting here. There's a list at least a mile long of people who want to end Tynie, and you know why." Danny nods, racing to open the house for the bomb experts. In less than five minutes, the bomb is diffused, and all its components taken into evidence.

Karven's called, AGAIN, and this time by Kyrk, who explains. "Sir, sorry to disturb you at home. I did a room-to-room check of Tynie's house and found something in their sauna. Danny got the Bomb Squad involved, and by the looks of it, just in time. They have evidence that's being rushed for examination." "I'm going to sound like Tynie when I say this: for shit like THAT… I WANT called! You did right Kyrk, so relax. I'll set up letting them know. You and Danny stay put until they get home." Karven orders, Kyrk agrees and they hang up. "Danny, get us beers. Tynie'll understand." Kyrk seeks out, Danny already having those in hand.

Bobby takes the next call from Karven, his wife still a bumbling mess. "I just got the forms. Tynie's off tomorrow, effective immediately." Karven explains, planning how to inform the couple of what nearly happened in their home silently. "Thank you." Bobby replies, hanging up. The specialist comes out, Tynie ordering "You bullshit me or sugarcoat this and I will have your medical license for breakfast!" Seeing the mixed emotions in her eyes, the specialist says "I believe you. I don't do those to anyone. We gave your dad a pace maker. Relax, it's the best one out there." "Doc, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Bobby and I don't have good luck with trusting the entire field of medicine, my threats are a reflex. You know what I mean by that.. right?" Tynie poses. "I do, and I know that your "luck" has to be absolutely horrid for threatened loss of medical licenses to be a reflex. You can go see him now." The specialist answers.

Tynie darts back to her man as there had been a gap between them, grabbing his wrist and racing to her Dad's room. "Daddy!" She yips, flying to her father's side. "I'm alright Babygirl.. shhh.. shhh.." Crying as she hugged him, Tynie murmurs "Thank you Jesus for that!" The hug ended, Bobby goes for one as well, repeating his wife's words."I'm not to be released until tomorrow. I'll be fine, and Liu knows to wake you up if need be. Go get some sleep you two." TreMarion orders, a bit weakly. "Yes Daddy." Tynie answers for both.

Leaving that room, Tynie still loathes how she treated her lawyer. "Liu, come here.." She requests. Liu does and learns "Dude, I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you. I was in the heat of that moment and shit just flew from my lips before I could think. Please..forgive me." Tynie pleads. "I already have. Hell, I'd be the same way if the situation was on my end." Liu confirms. "You know what to do and when dude. On your down-time, wherever you wanna go.." Tynie offers. "I do, and the tail end of that.. no. You're still my client, and that's all I want." Liu overrules. Nodding, the couple leaves their lawyer.

"I need you two to come with me." The state trooper declares, Tynie and Bobby obeying. In a private area, they get word on what hit at their house. "Oh my god, Kyrk saved our lives. Danny and the bomb squad too. They best be having beers right now.. dammit!" Tynie says. Laughing, the trooper calls Danny to relay her request. Bobby realizes his wife is right, and that two of her clients more than deserve those beers, saying nothing. "One thing, Tynie. The bomb squad cannot have beers while on duty. They'll do so on their next day off. As for Danny and Kyrk, they already were. Kyrk figured you'd understand." The state trooper soon explains. Tynie seeks out to be updated with the progress of that case, the trooper informing such is a given prior to his departure.

"Bobby..why?" Tynie whispers, her man holding her. "I don't know, honestly. I say Danny gets a copy of the key to our house. I know you don't want too many of those floating around, but I ask you to follow me on this." "Baby, Kyrk too. He's a cop, and until his career's disgraced or he fucks with us.." Tynie adds in. "Fair enough, but we let Liu know of this.. Another day." "Excellent plan my love." She concurs.

Sleight of hand changes the location of her practice SUV keys, which are no longer in Tynie's possession. The keys palmed by him, Tynie notes that she's not driving home. They go for her practice SUV, the trip home being a lot slower than the one they made to the hospital. Tynie's a bawling mess, tears of various emotions spilling out. "Karven backed me. After everything he went through at home, he backed me. I owe him so much it'd make God blush!" She howls. Bobby's soothing notion back "He knew you'd say that, and doesn't agree. He told me as much when calling to say Katarina raced those forms to him. You're still a trusted jurist, so that's not something to fret over." "I know I once said we shouldn't move, but now.." Tynie mutters. "No baby, the ones against us win if we run. They want us to do that my love. We got backed up tonight by those who believe in us. Those people know already we have their backs." Bobby tells her softly, driving home still.

They travel the short distance to their home from that point with Tynie still reeling, and this time not from adored intimacies. "Did the trooper say the state police commissioner now fears me?" She wonders. "Yep." Bobby answers, the two parking before the house. Danny meets them at the SUV, Kyrk standing guard at the house's entryway. Leaping out of the SUV, Tynie hugs Danny hard enough to nearly knock him flat on his ass. As that kept on, she swears "Dude, you rule! I love you for this! Anything you need, at all.. EVER.. is done!" Stumbling back to stabilize himself, Danny answers "No problem. You're welcome. The offer's mutual." Bobby has time to secure the SUV before Danny relents the hug shared with Tynie, giving Bobby a sheepish look. "Man, she warned me that would happen. You're good." Bobby laughs, the two following Danny inside. "You two best not be too drunk for court. I got out of it, you know why. Karven still needs you two to appear though." Tynie admonishes. "We only had two apiece. Oh, and Kyrk swears he owes you a six pack of beer and a case of sodas. We had a few of those too." Danny confesses. "I'll say what Kyrk owes me and that's jack shit!" Tynie yells with a grin. Hearing that as he opened the door, Kyrk smiles and nods, already aware that when Tynie speaks she means it. Bobby and Tynie got inside close together, holding hands, Kyrk locking up behind them with a worry "I'm not sure.." "We're good now man." Tynie says, basically bearhugging Kyrk. He gets the same treatment Danny did at the SUV, Bobby and Danny laughing at that display. "Yeah, I got warned about THAT too!" Bobby chuckles.

Breaking that hold, Tynie gives her man a sheepish look with a blush. "Honey… come here.." Bobby half-whispers. She does, with him mentioning "I sensed you'd do that when you told the trooper about the beers." Kyrk sees the couple hugging closely, tapping Danny on the shoulder with a question "She's been through so much lately. We gotta do something to make her day better.. but what?" "We handle that later. You're right though. She feels bad for hugging us in front of Bobby too, something tells me." Danny answers. Kyrk speaks louder "Tynie, don't feel bad about those hugs. As cops, and Bobby can vouch, we hardly get true respect out of anyone. All you did was show us your style on that after a major situation was averted. Also, the way you did it respected Bobby as your husband. I say that because Danny and I just noticed your hands NEVER left the lower part of our ribcages. We admit that did tickle, but we knew why that was the case." "Huh?" Tynie wonders, looking up into her man's eyes. "I didn't tell them to say that by the way. Their word on cops and real respect, vouched for." Bobby says with a smile."Wow, they're true gentlemen. Seriously." Tynie sighs, taking in all that she just heard. Danny flanks Bobby on the left, Kyrk sliding past them to scan for oddities on the property from the front door's window.

"He'd make one hell of a Detective. Danny, Bobby and I got something in the works on that." Tynie brags. "The character reference letter, I know. He was so stunned by that offer that I heard all about it. I agree by the way." Danny chimes in. "Pardon my ignorance on any changes with NYPD protocol on that, but how long will it take for Kyrk to get that rank?" Tynie asks."Unfortunately I can't help that happen right away, but it typically takes an average of seven years." Danny answers. "I've only been on the Force for eighteen months, Tynie. I got awhile." Kyrk informs, going back to the group. "You two better go home. You got court in the morning." Tynie orders, Kyrk and Danny leaving with a wave. Danny and Kyrk rode together, plotting something for the couple which will come a bit later.

Tynie walks backwards to lock up behind those two, Bobby following her every step. Every ounce of her reclaimed resolve vanishes after that, Bobby catching his wife in his arms. Crying her eyes out, Tynie doesn't realize Bobby has her in a threshold carry before it ends. Laid onto the couch, Bobby wipes his wife's tears away before swearing "I'll be right back honey.." Nodding as she pets his cheek, Tynie tries to smile. They kiss quickly, Bobby reaching a hand into her pocket to get the ringing phone. "Yeah, don't cook dude. Be ready to open the door for a delivery, of sorts. That's all I'm saying." Danny eludes, hanging up.

Danny and Kyrk had actually decided to go to Danny's that night, Kyrk electing to buy out of his lease another day. "That was odd.." Bobby murmurs, taking his wife's legs into his lap. "Hottie, you forget. A lot of our people are sneaks. I surprised those two by hugging them, so yeahhh." Tynie says back. Laughing at that, Bobby instigates Tynie to join him, again she was right. It wasn't as late in the night as Tynie suspected, Bobby learning that with a check of the time on her practice phone. "It's not even nine p.m. yet… wow." He yips, pocketing that device. There's a knock at the door, Tynie racing to answer it. Kyrk on the other side hands her a meal for two, adding "We will. No worries. You'll be kept updated. Now, it's me and Danny's turn to say this: you two need ANYTHING.. let us know." "Will do, thanks." Tynie resolves, locking the house. Kyrk leaves as the door closes, going back to Danny's to sleep for court. Tynie brings her man the meal with a stunned look on her face.

"I didn't expect this.." She half-pines. Meeting her, Bobby admits "Me either, but let's enjoy it anyway." They do as soon as it's laid across the coffee table. Cleaning up from it together afterwards, Tynie doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Bobby takes her into his arms and whispers "Let it out babe.." Upon being held, Tynie wails out incoherently, tears assaulting Bobby's shoulder and her face at the same time. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing for a while, Tynie's still bawling.

The one thing he can make out is "Too many assholes.. Too much bullshit hit us and our family..Don't know if I can take much more." "Hey, I'm here. We'll get through this together. You know you have my strength to lean on." Bobby consoles. "Thank you gorgeous.." Tynie peeps, then being lead across the house. "Do you need to let anything out baby?" She later worries as the tears subside, Bobby responding with a shake of his head. "You sure?" She mouths, him claiming "I'm alright honey, I swear it." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie gets unspoken word that Bobby declared the truth.

"I know this is asking quite a bit, Bobby. Is there any way you'd take over dealing with Liu for a while? I'm wondering because I still feel like shit for how I treated him tonight." Tynie poses, adding a confession. Having gotten back to their room by this time, Bobby lays her onto the bed while replying "That's not too much to ask at all. Anything you want, I'll do my best to make happen." Just before he charges both phones they've had on them today, Liu calls. "She's not taking calls right now that aren't related to her clients. I've been asked to deal with you for the foreseeable future, because Tynie still feels like shit for.." Bobby educates, Liu interrupting "how she treated me tonight. I know, because my brother just got done telling me in great detail how she is about that. What I learned was, Tynie never meant the things she let out, a mix of emotions and adrenaline overtook her. I'd definitely be the same way if it was my brother in that situation, since he and Tariyu are the only family I have. I'm aware of how bad Tynie worries too, and it's genuinely all right. Matter of fact, I'd freak if she didn't go a bit ballistic in that situation." Putting that phone on speaker, Bobby orders "Dude.. repeat yourself." Liu does, and Tynie squeals "I can't thank you enough Liu!" "Trust my word on this, that's all I ask." Liu offers, Tynie verifying "No sweat dude!" Hanging up simultaneously, Bobby then proceeds to charge her practice phone and the shared one.

In a matter of minutes after all that went down, Tynie's mix of emotions pretty much ends, with one exception: A craving for vindication via justice for her Dad, Danny, Kyrk, and Kraven. Leaning her head onto Bobby's pillows, Tynie discovers "Holy fuckin hell! I know this sounds vengeful, but Daddy's situation is a setting free too: One of a man from his medical license. Please tell me I wasn't hearing things when the specialist swore he'd aid Liu in that, and that he went to med school with the gnat dick for brains whom last operated on my Daddy." Joining her on the bed, Bobby's head hits Tynie's pillows as this rings out "You weren't. The specialist doing that is also a selling out, if you think about it." "You're right." Tynie discovers, reaching out for Bobby. "Liu's so sweet, forgiving me for tonight. I didn't see that coming at all." She confesses. "Yeah, and he knows you didn't see what hit earlier coming, either." Bobby recalls, reaching back for her.

"Umm honey, one more thing. We gotta find out if Danny minored in catering!" Tynie laughs. "I was wondering the same thing with Kyrk too!" Bobby giggles. "It's way too late to ask about that now, those men have an early courtdate." Tynie lets known. Yet another injection of Tynie's bizarre luck surfaces, Bobby discovering that as their shared phone goes off one more time. Karven on the other end, once again, alerts Bobby that Danny's ex-fiancée took her own life in the aftermath of killing Kyrk's and Karven's exes. In terms of the restitution order for the fumigations, Danny's ex-fiancée's dad has offered to pay that in full and will meet with Karven come morning.

"Damn." Bobby chirps, Tynie getting curious. "Apparently the ex-fiancee's dad LOVED Danny, and loathed what his kid let happen. Not only that, the father of the ex-fiancée once offered to cover that for Danny pretty much for life even though the engagement broke off, but the word never got back to it's rightful recipient. Katarina met with him about twenty minutes ago, getting word of that after the body identity was confirmed. Katarina did that for both me and Tynie, given the circumstances which entered our days. I gave her time off for it too, Katarina deserves that much. The courtdate's basically cancelled since both defendants are deceased. I'll call Danny once we hang up." Promising to tell his wife and relating Tynie's unavailable status for the meeting, Bobby hangs up and puts the phone back to the charger.

"Umm honey, it may not be too late to ask that question about catering after all." Bobby eludes, yet again charging that phone. "Huh? What happened?" Tynie asks, getting the full story from her man right away. "Holy hot damn on a stick! Katarina Steyn can REALLY get shit done!"Tynie brags. Bobby gleams "Just like someone I worship.." They cuddle after those words leave his lips, Tynie aching to just be close to her man without disruption.

Danny's awakened by his phone going off, and when that's answered, gets wind of the alteration to his agenda. "Wow, what time? I can be there definitely. I'm off duty until next week, as you know." Danny offers. "Ten a.m. Bobby told me that Tynie's still unavailable tomorrow too." Karven returns. Danny understanding that, the two men hang up. "EESH!" Danny chirps, unintentionally waking Kyrk. The reason behind that response explained, Kyrk actually copies it in his verdict to the news. "Wait.. one bitch took out two more? Basically a whore on a short homicidal rampage ended her life, and our need for court dates because of them?!" Kyrk wonders. "That's what I got out of the conversation." Danny answers. "Danny, I'm impeding. I don't want to live at that apartment anymore, too many memories of that bitch." Kyrk worries. "No you're not dude. Besides, I have a feeling Tynie'd want you away from that place for those reasons. Not only that, but why go back to an apartment you don't really call home anyway?" Danny counters. "Fair enough, I just gotta get my uniforms and gear before going back on duty." Kyrk concedes. Danny agrees to help Kyrk get that taken care of, tomorrow sometime. Right now, the two men decide to charge their phones and get some sleep.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the two are getting ready for bed themselves, already being lined up with pillows for behind their heads. "Baby, hold me with all you have as I sleep." Tynie whimpers. "Of course I will." Bobby vows, ensnaring his wife in a tight snuggle. Kissing her lips twice, Bobby says "Hold on.." Tynie does, only to feel the covers abounding both of them. They kiss again, grateful that their day is at last over. They also stand grateful for those whom are alright, and Liu's handling of TreMarion's situation. Not bothering to pray aloud, the couple senses those from above already has the list of people to emphasize their watch on. Their final kiss for today ends, Tynie and Bobby sleeping hard right away when it does.

People got set free, after some were sold out. The only one that Tynie needed involvement on regarding that was the doctor who operated on her father when he lived in IL. Karven had her back unexpectedly, given his own situation. Honors were shared and shown, Tynie even stunning a veteran judge who had to retire under painful circumstances to her. Liu's one hell of a man, respecting Tynie even after she unintentionally threatened him. She's learned a lot today, but with how crazy things got, really hasn't had time to process it. As for Bobby, he really is alright, even in the aftermath of everything. In a way Kyrk didn't see coming, Danny's had his back, something he'd be grateful for another time. Tynie also discovered there's another chick lawyer with her panache for "getting shit done,"Katarina Steyn, whom winds up being one of Tynie's fans at the end of the day.. literally.

Hopefully tomorrow's round of selling out and setting free isn't as madhouse as today's was…..


	84. 84

Title: Sold Out and Set Free (Day 2: New Situations Arising)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

The next day breaks with Tynie and Bobby being awakened thanks to her practice phone going off. Karven on the other side has news, and it wasn't expected. "Umm, dude.. say WHAT?!" Tynie demands, having answered the phone. Immediately putting the phone on speaker, Karven repeats himself without being told to, elaborating "Det. Roger Haim was the bomber. He was being investigated for violating NYPD rules about fraternization, and by that I mean you name it, Haim was proven to have done it. The female detectives who lodged the complaint were able to drown him in evidence. He was due to meet the Commissioner, I.A.B., and the Brass later that day. You know what happened instead, and how he got that through security is still under investigation."

"I mean what the Hell? First he shows a narcissistic level of womanization! Then he goes off and neglects the regulations which back the oath he made to the ENTIRE state of New York! Then he lets his dick go on a fucking frenzy.. literally! That son of an AIDS infested psychoskank!" Tynie howls. Bobby sat back as his wife ran off at the mouth, noting her profile of Haim and rage in the words used silently. "I must say, that profile was impressive. As for how you explained the "frenzy," Intriguingly put. Oh, and calling him what you did only reminds me to NEVER piss you off." Karven commends.

"Sorry about my language, I've lived being treated like that. WAY before meeting Bobby of course, but still. If you understand this: How everything came to be is a little too close to certain fires for me not to roast the bastard!" Tynie apologizes. "You're not alone in thinking that actually, you're just the first one to put it to words that I can use in court with a few language pardons." Karven offers. "Add the fact you awakened a REPEATED D.V. survivor giving this news, then go into everything else. Trust me. That'll get the jury to hate Haim. Oh, and in terms of the language pardons, I'm making another offer to your office: I will sign ANYTHING you need EVER." Tynie counter-offers. "I figured that about the signing offer. You're just as vindictive as Katarina, Tynie. I'll definitely use what you said. Try to have a good day you two." Karven states, ending the call.

Setting the phone back to charging, Tynie lets out "Baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Or Karven for that matter, but I didn't lie to the man." Leaning towards her, Bobby says "You didn't scare me at all. If anything, you impressed me. The way you profiled him was so HOT baby…" Blushing, Tynie peeps "Thanks." "I mean it, you were amazing with that! You only dealt with him for one phone call, and after what Karven said, you put all that together. I gotta admit, I agree with Karven about how you put a few things." Bobby commends, going in for their first kiss of the day. Tynie's practice phone goes off again, with more news, the couple electing to answer it after the kiss ends.

Splitting off slowly, Tynie sits back as her man goes for that device. "Drop Kyrk as a client Effective Immediately! I literally JUST got news that Kyrk is Haim's half-brother, and that he "Responded" because he knew the plan. If anyone in Kyrk's family has your number, get it changed. Trust me, Tynie. I am sending this on behalf of Karven, he's in a meeting and gave me his phone. Katarina." Bobby reads, Tynie taking the phone to send out "Have Kyrk arrested for ANYTHING you can. You should have access to his last known residence. Other than that, you have a DEAL!" Tynie replies, learning that Katarina called Danny to get wind Kyrk refused to go back to that apartment. While on the phone with Danny, officers were raced out to his house to execute that arrest.

"Katarina, listen to me. I'm payin for Danny to get a new security system. Top of the line, as in so fierce that you and I would BOTH blush. I'm doing that in a preservation of life for a client move.. got me?" Tynie fires off. "Actually, you won't have to. Danny knew you'd go there and said "When I get this restitution check for the case I had, all I'll need from Tynie for the foreseeable future, is the name of the company who installed hers." "Umm, he'll be asking Bobby that one. Katarina, you and Karven will be among the first to get my new practice number. Call it on a couple offers I made the man. He'll know what I mean." Tynie admits, getting "I will. Later."

Charging her phone again, Tynie has something strike her. "Honey! Why should we get another new number when we don't use my personal phone much?! I mean all we'd have to do is change out the voicemails and start screening calls for a bit, and that means we don't have to worry about assholes." "You're on a roll honey.." Bobby gloats, taking her practice phone into his hands. Claiming in the voicemail this device is malfunctioning and will likely be replaced because of it, everyone's told to contact their shared phone. Pulling the most recent contacts from the practice phone, Bobby texts out that plan to all EXCEPT Kyrk. Liu getting told "You'll be alerted later dude.."

Laying the practice phone down, Bobby plans "We make good on your idea, once this thing's battery is really low. Trust me." "Oooh baby, the way you handled that… phenomenal. I always trust you." Tynie purrs, reaching her arm around Bobby's shoulders. "Had to show my baby I still got it." Bobby answers flatly. "Bobby I never doubted that for a second! Yes, I did profile an asshat. However, I learned profiling from YOU! You always protect me, teach me, and show me love in new ways." Tynie declares, hurt. Looking into her eyes, Bobby realizes what he let out packed a very painful punch. "Why did you just doubt my love and faith in you?" Tynie cries. Gently petting her back, Bobby answers in almost a whisper "I was wrong for that. I've hurt you, again. There's no excuse for it at all. None whatsoever. I don't know if you believe this, but I'm sorry."

His head slips down, their eyes stop meeting, and Tynie chooses to change that. Slipping her left hand under his chin, since her right one's holding onto Bobby's shoulders, she lifts her man's head. "My King, I forgive you. I believe whenever you say you're sorry, you're actually understating with the best of them. We've been through hell again, and the stress has mounted. Even though we've worked a lot of that out, there's still tons left. Sometime today we are totally having cops over to re-check this joint. You know why I believe. Other than that, we take things as they strike us." Tynie replies delicately. "Thank you." Bobby chirps, allowing his wife's plan to sink in some more.

She goes for their shared phone and calls Ross. "Hey man, I really hate to do this to you. I'll start off by saying: Please for the Holy Love of Christ Himself you heard about Haim and Kyrk." Tynie mentions. "I did, and anything you need is no trouble." Ross answers. "Awesome! I need about two dozen CSU guys to go through my house with the finest toothed comb. Hell, I'll even pay them quadruple overtime myself! Please tell me you have a good idea as to why." Tynie requests. "I do. The paying them quadruple overtime can't happen though. Department regulations. Two dozen CSU guys will be there by afternoon, on my orders." "Ross, please don't be dishonored by this: You're EPIC! Thank you!" Tynie yelps.

"What is being EPIC?" Ross wonders, Bobby taking the phone from his wife and placing it on speaker. "Ross, EPIC is awesome to the extremes. Yeah, sometimes she confuses me too when she talks." Bobby laughs. Cheekily smiling, Tynie squeals "Bobby!" "Did she just squeal? Did you embarrass her?" Ross poses. "Yes on both!" Tynie adds in. "I figured that. Tynie, I'll alert your lawyer on everything. If any CSU guys give you any trouble.." Ross trails off. "Your office number is speed dial one Ross.. no problem. Oh and on alerting our attorney: Thanks!" Tynie relates. "Later Ross." Bobby chimes, ending the call. The next thing he sees is Tynie making good on the last thing she said about Ross and their phone. Going contact-by-contact, while excluding those Katarina advised, everyone soon has their own speed dial setting. Charging that phone again, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear.

Bobby'd started into trying to show his remorse for earlier, checking her distributor cartridge after the call was over. Soon as that roared back into life, he reaches across Tynie to snare up their phone. He hadn't spoken since ending the call with Ross, Tynie sensing why as they finally leave their room.

Wrapping her arm around him at the hip, she discovers a somber on Bobby's face. "Aw Honey, you don't need to feel that way. I forgave you. Why can't you forgive you?" Tynie implores in a worried voice, ending with a serious question. Spinning before her, Bobby relays "I hurt you, again. I keep swearing that I won't do that, intentionally. Here I go breaking that vow, alongside the one about keeping you happy. You deserve the world Tynie, and I've made you feel horrid. I can't forgive me because that was all my doing. You are entitled to contentment, yet I didn't make good on bringing that to you.. for another time. Yes, we have been stressed, but that's no justification for what I've done!"

"Umm, yes it is. You take that as my justification when I hurt you after we've been through shit. Don't you dare make that unequal Bobby, please. I AM happy, I DO have the world. Ya wanna know why? Because I have the one man I've always wanted: YOU!" Tynie counters. Staring into his eyes, she worries through a fresh round of tears "Do you still genuinely love me?" "YES!" Bobby screams taking her into his arms.

Collapsing into his embrace, Tynie's nearly inconsolable with the crying. "Oh God.. You thought.." Bobby realizes, going on "Tynie, I worship you. I love you more every single day. I don't know how to show you that this time. You're heartbroken because of me, and for that I'm an ass." "You just did. I'm really simple to please, honey. You should know that, even though I can get the best in life. All I want is you and your love. Yes, you did hurt me. Thing is, I had it coming really. I say that because I've been a bitch lately to you. I am aware you don't like it when I call myself that, but in this case, it's the truth. I need to work on showing you love like I used to.. when we started out." Tynie whispers.

"Why don't we do something you once mentioned? Hash this out over coffee?" Bobby offers. Nodding, Tynie concurs with that idea, the two going for the kitchen. "Do you still truly love me?" He asks, scared. "YES! My love goes beyond words, Bobby. Just like yours for me, swear to God!" Tynie vows. Arriving in the kitchen, they go on with this discussion, having it over several cups of coffee. They both cried a lot, each one separately scared for their marriage.

"Bobby, let me hold you, please." Tynie pleads after a while. Opening his arms, Tynie's plea is accepted, her aligning his head to her bosom. "You are my diamond in the rough of life Bobby, please know that. I'm scared for us because we've been through WAY more than I expected. I want to practice law, yes, but I can't help but wonder if that's what caused us to endure all this." Tynie tells him. "It isn't. You've changed lives with the Project and your practice. I'm scared too Tynie. I don't want to lose you!" Bobby cries.

Just then, from his pocket, Danny calls. "Hey man, we need you to watch the house while CSU's around. I take it you know why." Tynie seeks out, hiding her recent tears. "I'm already on my way. You two do what you need to." Danny answers. "You RULE! I'll let you in as soon as you get here." Tynie finalizes, hanging up and pocketing that phone. Petting his curly mane, Tynie starts soothing Bobby under her breath. "We'll make it. I'll make that my mission in life. My practice will be part of that, as will anything else we do. Please have faith in me." "My love, that faith request and mission are mutual." Bobby informs. Hearing a knock at the door, Tynie whispers with a kiss "Stay here.I swear I'll be right back." Nodding, Bobby obeys while Tynie lets Danny in the house. "Before you ask.. everything as of late." Tynie declares, closing the front door. "I figured as much. You know what to do." Danny says.

Flying to her man's side, Tynie gets there in mere seconds from the front door. "Man, she can move!" Danny whispers. "Hey, what about your meeting with Karven?" Tynie asks. "That got moved, the father of my ex-fiancée has to wait for the bank to clear the withdrawal, which will take a couple days. I'll get my briefcase replaced, you two know why. Karven says this issue's resolved now, only to be fulfilled after a banking situation changes." Danny educates, going for the recliner.

Petting Bobby's back, Tynie wonders "Can we talk? Alone?" "Good idea." Bobby replies, leading her to her office. Once that door's secured, they go on with the chat about their fears. Attempting resolution with a plan to mix what they love now with the way they started, a document citing it all is later cut by her. Witnessing that, Bobby has a look of awe in his eyes as they start to glow. "Eh, I try." Tynie mutters meekly upon seeing that. " Thank you baby for doing that, I mean it. You wrote this up amazingly. When we get the plan with your practice phone rolling, I'm handling the voicemail and declaration of office hours. Let me protect your heart from extra stress with this, please." Bobby declares. "Let you? There are no "places" in this marriage. I was going to ask if you'd do that. We're equals, please remember.." Tynie counters.

Arising from his seat in her office, Bobby murmurs "Only if you remember that." "I will.." Tynie vows, reaching out for him. Leaving the office open behind them, Bobby tails his woman until she mutters "Not like that. We're equals, and I wish you to be at my hip." Complying with that, Tynie's soon feeling him wrap an arm around her. Going towards the living room, they see that CSU has yet to arrive. "Danny, you know how I've said you kick ass and that you rule? Well, in a way you probably didn't see coming, both were proven again. Your diligence to respect, honesty, and dedication to being there for us kicked open that door. I've been having issues with telling people "No" in terms of taking them on as clients. That's added unnecessary stress into our lives, which is why Bobby and I ducked out a while ago. We mean not to dishonor you, but for now the rest is kept under marital confidentiality. Beyond that, and I am willing to prove this: we've been burned and backstabbed far too many times by far too many assholes. More stress that we wouldn't wish on others came our way from that too, and what you've demonstrated has allotted us an idea on how to counter that. When I say counter that, I mean without my feeling 24/7 that I'm about to rip someone a series of new assholes. Same goes for Bobby, and before you wonder, we do tend to let one speak for both. Man, if you'd let me.." Tynie commemorates.

Danny's jaw hits the floor, as does Bobby's, leaving Tynie's the only one holding a smile. "Given the look on your face Bobby, she spoke for you, putting it better than you could've." Danny discovers. Slipping her hand under his chin, Tynie picks up her man's jaw before a nod and smile are given Danny.

"I will never ask you to prove anything personal, Tynie. I know you didn't know that, but it's true. As for everything else you've said: You didn't just do that for the Force a few days ago. You've done so for me personally as well, so it's a returned honor." Danny allocutes. Tynie's jaw slams down, Bobby saying "Dude, come here." Danny does, and Tynie says lowly "You have consented temporary access to my SUV keys, third ring from the left on the keyrack. Bring them here, and Bobby will do me a favor: Give you the key that lets you in around here. You've earned it dude. He didn't want that said too loudly, hence the bit of a sidebar." "You heard my beautiful." Bobby gleams.

Heading back for the keyrack by the door, Danny goes for the mentioned keyring as Tynie's plan comes to fruition upon meeting the couple. "Bobby, this is going to sound insane. Given where Kyrk was when they got him, I want Danny staying here for a while. I know he has his own place, but I was going to see about CSU going through there as well. We do have soundproofed guestrooms, and to me this feels right." Tynie plans. "Umm, Tynie, that's actually what took me so long in getting here. I had to give Ross a copy of my housekey." Danny adds. "Honey, one reminder: Unless it's dangerous, I will not stop your big heart from shining. Things have been crazy as you said, and I was about to offer that." Bobby says gently. "I have no clothes with me. Thank God I don't have pets." Danny absolves. Pointing to his wife, Bobby eludes "That's what you think, about the clothes."

Liu just got alerted to everything, the couple's phone going off before Tynie can answer that. "Hey dude, about last night.." She starts "Forgiven and forgotten. The Police Commissioner told me all, you know what I mean. Oh and he understood the threats I made last night were in the heat of the moment from the situation at hand, totally ignoring them. You and the family won't be ticketed while racing to emergencies though, he made that permanent so "The giving Little Shit doesn't worry anymore on that."TreMarion will be released today, those who are pregnant were never informed of his stay. I can set it up so you see him at home instead of the hospital, given what you had to do. I take it Bobby's unavailable?" Liu lets out.

"Yeah man, he's in a meeting with the Frauds Captain, further discussing what Ross told you. That shit's got more links than a huge spiderweb, by the way. I asked that you be alerted so the rest of my family can be told from their legal counsel "Due to unexpected mitigating circumstances, there are changes to the availability of Bobby and I. Emergencies or reunions only until you are called and told by either he or I otherwise." Tynie fires off. "Consider it done, your message and plan. Oh and about the Frauds Captain, shit and linked spiderwebs, yeah that's what I got out of that conversation too. Oh, and the offer I made about you and TreMarion, stands." Liu returns, getting told that was totally perfect. Danny and Bobby just look at each other, overhearing what Tynie told Liu, witnessing her pocket the couple's shared phone. "What? I didn't lie!" She yelps.

Danny applauds "Damn, you're good!" "Oh, Danny. My lawyer also told me something you may not have heard. Bobby may have eluded that I was going to replace your wardrobe. Unfortunately, I can't. They're gunnin for Kyrk on so many felonies that as I speak Satan Himself is cowering in a corner seated in the fetal position bawling his eyes out! Due to that, anything from your house is technically evidence, especially shit Kyrk may have destroyed without you knowing. That's why Karven's replacing your briefcase, Kyrk had possession."Tynie declares.

Retreiving their shared phone, Tynie reveals a text from Liu which says "Tell Danny you directly quoted me with how you put that. Let him also know I tried your style of talking." Bobby snares that from his wife softly, replying "She just did." "Wow, thanks. I totally understand, Tynie. No worries. You two kick back, I insist." Danny relates. "I'm not arguing with the Frauds Captain!" she giggles, guiding her man to the couch. Danny breaks out in laughter at that, allowing her depiction of the situation with Kyrk to fully sink in. Cuddling together, Tynie and Bobby smile for the first time today, Bobby saying "Baby's got serious game.." "We both do.." She gleams back.

"Wait.. Did I somehow help you two start to get rid of a massive weight on your shoulders?" Danny ponders loudly, witnessing the giddy display from the couple. "Umm dude, look in your pocket and repeat the question! One thing though, the temporary consented access to my SUV keys covers you until EVERYTHING with your home is legally resolved!" Tynie hollers. "What did you.." Bobby whispers. "Oh, you both find out in 3…2…1…" Tynie giggles lowly. "My Pocket?" Danny wonders a bit softer, pulling both Tynie's SUV keys and his ring out, bellowing "You Little Shit!" "How?" Bobby asks softly. "I'll say this: you aren't the only one who can use sleight of hand darling." Tynie eludes under her breath. "Oh and Danny: Little Shit's her nickname!" Bobby yells. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby boasts "Very nicely done baby." "I had to lighten the mood around here somehow!" Tynie yips modestly.

Stashing the keyrings back to his pocket, Danny makes them all something to eat and clears from the coffees. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie sees all that, reminding herself about "Not arguing with the Frauds Captain" silently. CSU knocks at the door, Tynie getting up to answer it, barking this order when she does "Don't Ma'am me, the name's Tynie! No questions, just do your jobs! I have the Police Commissioner's office as speed dial one and am under his OBSCENELY strict orders to call if ANY of you give us ANY shit for *Snaps fingers* THAT Long.. Am I understood?!" "Yes Tynie!" The CSU guys say as one, entering to obey the mandate. "She's good.. damn good." Danny commends under his breath. A rookie went up to Danny in the couple's kitchen showing off a slew of threatening moves, Tynie seeing that as she scores up their phone. "Flinch again motherfucker.. I DARE YOU!" Tynie bellows loud enough to nearly shatter the windows around them."I wouldn't test her if I were you!" Bobby warns just as volumed. "Nor would I." Danny growls. Bobby got up to secure the house, Tynie keeping watchful eyes on the CSU rookie.

He flinches, and Tynie obeys Ross's orders, sounding like she's in a teleconference with a judge at first. "Sorry to bother you sir. As you know the Frauds Captain is at my residence. A rookie with CSU just made a series of threatening gestures to myself, my husband, and the Frauds Captain. I need to know: Although I'm certified for conceal carry and am presently armed, in the defense of my home, life, and guest.. Would it be capital murder if I offed the fucker?" "No." Ross answers, offering to send as much in writing to her office's fax number. "Very well. Thank you." She relates, hanging up and pocketing the then lifts her shirt in Danny's view, and on her right hip is a very high calibered handgun. "I've just been cleared. Get my drift?" She lets known through her teeth. "I do." Danny replies. The rookie heard that as well, thinking Tynie was full of shit. He lunges for her, only to catch three to the chest at point blank range. Falling to the floor after that, the rookie is splayed out and bleeding. "I'd have cleared you too, Tynie! I am the Frauds Captain after all!" Danny informs at the top of his lungs.

The head CSU guy there gets called by a very pissed off Police Commissioner, basically getting his ass and the end of his career both served to him. The other CSU guys all finish their jobs and actually honor the orders Tynie barked upon their arrival, coming into the kitchen as a group. "Dude tried to kill all three of us. He mainly aimed for her, and the Police Commissioner already cleared what you see! If you got a problem with that, take it up with him!" Danny demands.

The CSU guys all turn to their highest rank, who gulps "He did. I have to leave. That bastard just cost me my career." "BULLSHIT! You KNEW the deal when I opened the Goddamned front door! If you had a brain in your skull you'd have REALIZED that I wasn't fucking around! Not only that, but what kind of FUCKTARD would ALLOW ANYONE under him to even THINK of pulling that shit?!" Tynie objects, her gun still in hand.

Bobby gets the door as all that is hollered, Ross somehow hearing every word before the door's opened fully. "She's absolutely right. I did clear Tynie on this shooting, the Frauds Captain telling you so on my name was fact. I decided to PERSONALLY deliver the backing of that in writing. As for the high rank CSU guy present.. You're under arrest!" Ross declares, a uniform doing as Ross yelled. She slowly re-holsters her weapon, approaching Ross just as delicately paced. Receiving the papers, Tynie learns that the CSU guy she basically just killed was in on a lot of what she and Bobby have endured. "So basically, I just did the New York taxpayers a huge favor?" She wonders, then pocketing the forms. "Yes." Ross answers, being guided to the body. The other CSU guys leave in a flurry of footsteps, silently praying for their careers.

"Nice shootin." Ross cheers upon sight, Danny adding "She outdid my best." Bobby locks the front door then goes to his wife bragging. "Yeah, she has a panache for blowing minds when it comes to firing guns. Her reputation for that covers two states." "Hawaii and here. I once blew the mind of the old Chief of D's. Actually that was how this certain reputation started." Tynie elaborates. Ross and Danny's jaws hit the floor simultaneously, causing her to laugh. Once he's a bit more composed, Danny requests "You two go sit down. I believe the Commissioner and I have this covered." Ross nods and the couple obliges. "I'm going back to what I was doing before this struck, Ross. I said that so she'd calm down from having to fire a weapon in her own home." Danny relents. "I figured that, nicely done. I'll watch over this being processed. You'll all know why.. later." Ross plots. Agreeing with a smile, the two men make good on that plot.

"Honey, I just got an unfortunately familiar vibe." Tynie frets. "Me too." Bobby confirms. Sitting on the couch again, Karven calls with Tynie answering it. "You heard, it's all true. What's going on with the Commissioner's office?" Tynie rails off. "I'll say this: that bomb wasn't the only way the Commissioner was gunned for. We had the entire office searched and now everything in it that the Commissioner needs will have to be replaced." Karven evades. "Dammit all to hell in a ratty handbasket!" Tynie yowls, catching all that wasn't said.

"I'm still getting used to how you speak sometimes. Yet on that one, I agree." Karven laughs. "Bobby's in the same boat. Hell by this point, he's the captain of that damn thing!" Tynie giggles back. "Ohh nice!" Karven chuckles, ending the call with a wish for a good day. "I didn't lie." She relents as her man gives a broad smile. "I wasn't hurt.. come here.." Bobby purrs. Danny and Bobby heard the lines about Bobby, boats, and damning to hell, both sensing Tynie just found out.

Halfway leaping into his arms, Tynie says softly "I hate taking lives, baby. I felt I had no choice. Dude knew how to end a crime scene for evidence searching. For all I know, CSU guys must excel at firearms use to get the job." Bobby whispers "Unfortunately, you're right on all of that. Only criminals have fun taking lives, my love. You're safe." Danny made enough for all four of them to eat, lining it to the coffee table without a word. "Tynie, he's right. The Commissioner knows of your offers to me, and is grateful. I'll handle securing your weapon." Danny finally states, Tynie lifting the side of her shirt that was on. "After we eat dude." Bobby tells him, Danny taking a recliner. Ross joined them overtaking the other recliner, chiming with a wave at the coffee table. "Ladies first." Silently, Tynie goes for broke on the spread, Bobby mentioning "Thank you both."

Taking a break from her meal, Tynie nearly offers to pay for something for their guests, Danny objecting as that's sensed "No way, you little shit. You've done more than enough, for the entire state." "Ross, that's my nickname." Tynie explains. "In that case, you're the most intriguing person I've EVER met!" Ross swears. Tynie leans back and waves to the men to go ahead and eat, firing back "I've always been an oddball. Now that I'm married to Bobby, it's like we're an oddball duo." Between bites, Danny and Ross laugh "Oh hell no!" "It's true, and I love every second of it." Bobby defends, eating while one of his arms drapes around Tynie. "You stay put Tynie. Danny insisted upon making this, now it's my turn." Ross mentions as they all finish.

Cuddling Bobby tightly, she sends word of compliance with Ross's wishes. "Dude, the weapon stays by us. Trust me." Bobby evades, Danny catching it. Kicking back, Danny takes what Ross told Tynie in terms of himself as well. "Baby, tell me something. When will all this hate aimed at us be over?" She wonders.

Ross heard that and interjects as he goes back to one of the recliners "I'll say this: thanks to a few state law changes taking effect at week's end, only the craziest criminals will dare try. When they do, the feds automatically get them, for terrorist acts." "It's about fucking time! What the hell were the legislature and Governor up to while basically the entire fucking state endured this? Getting each other high on the taxpayer's dime?!" Tynie yowls demandingly. "I wonder that myself." Danny admits. "We all do." Bobby affirms, stroking his woman's back to soothe her.

Ross had taken down Tynie's yowlings on his phone, noting she'd made valid points before pocketing that device. "Ross, Helena.. go to her. We got this." Tynie seeks out. "She's right man, you need to." Danny verifies. Ross waves to everyone and leaves, honoring Tynie's wishes. Tapping her husband's shoulder, Tynie asks to be let up, telling Danny "You're our friend and our guest. Not our servant dude, so unless we ask you to do something: you kick back." Danny nods to concur with that request.

Bobby and Danny see her re-clip the gun to her side before securing the house, only to have Bobby meet her at the door. "That's my job. I've already missed an opportunity once today, I don't want to keep that up." He whispers, taking the firearm off of her hip, Tynie's answer being "Yes my love." Going to the couch again, Bobby sneaks their phone out of Tynie's pocket as it starts to go off. Karven had all kinds of news, also verifying what Ross told them. Aside from that, Danny's restitution is considered handled, although the bank has yet to clear the withdrawal for it. The ex-fiancée's father asked for as much, given who was basically caught in the crossfire. "She's famous. He insisted, claiming that's what a real fan would do. I already told Danny." Kraven chirps. Promising to tell her later, Bobby hangs up. The phone is laid onto the coffee table as Tynie gives Danny a worried look. "I'm alright honestly." Danny claims, the couple going out of the room. Bobby makes good on that promise to Karven en route across their home, Tynie smiling briefly at the word received.

"I didn't mean to be so brash with anyone today babe. It's just.." Tynie trails off as they cross the house. "We both are exhausted of the bullshit, and we did just close a major talk before Danny showed up." Bobby rationalizes. "I don't EVER want to lose you Bobby!" Tynie wails, him charioting her to their room after. "You won't. Shhh shhh shhh." Bobby swears in a soft tone. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie cries. "Will I lose you?" Bobby wonders. "Hell no!" Tynie oaths through tears. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters "Thank you Jesus." "Hubby, this sounds so cold. After all we've been through lately, you and I really need time that's just ours. Yes I do love our family, but something tells me they'll worry if we don't take it. I hope Danny doesn't mind occasionally backing our kin on request." Tynie blurts. "You don't worry anymore. Hubby's got this." Bobby tells her in a playful voice.

Changing her destination, Tynie winds up in the Jacuzzi tub room. Not having her distributor covered worries her as the clothes come off, Bobby showing Tynie something she didn't know. "I discovered this part when the wrap was taken off of my beautiful." He answers, showing there was a special thick plastic cover which fits her distributor built in. That being the only thing on her, Tynie's soon laid into the jet-raging waters and told "Kick back my Queen. You need it." Kissing him, Tynie adds "Yeah, and when I'm done. It's your turn my King. You need it too." Giggling momentarily for the first time today, the couple seals that arrangement, as Bobby walks out backwards.

Calling Liu right away, Bobby tells of Tynie's last statement, only to learn "I won't be off-duty for another ten days anyhow. I've spoken to the others, and they agree with her. As for the baby showers for Sasha and Spring Breeze, those ladies actually don't want one. I'll explain that, they said "We're already set as family, those two saw to it. Why add more things for Tynie to worry about?" You two will remain apprised of situations with everyone, other than those two I quoted; I got this word "Little Shit and Bobby more than deserve undisturbed time alone." TreMarion took it one step further, ordering me to relay "Babygirl's done enough, not just for us, but for the entire state. She's perservered through so much that I insist she be my emergency contact.. and that's it. I do love her, but it's time for the others to step up too. She already has, with Bobby at her hip. This is most fair."

Bobby's stunned, admitting "I did NOT see this coming! They're all telling the truth, especially TreMarion. By the way, is he home yet?" Liu confirms that and says it's already arranged for Tynie to see him after a couple days. "I see where you went with that, Liu. I got it from here. Thanks man." Bobby fires back, the two hanging up. Going back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie half stretched out across the rear of the Jacuzzi tub.

"Damn this feels good." She moans, alleviating one of her hubby's concerns. Disrobing and joining her with their phone already out of that room, Bobby soon tells Tynie everything he just got word of. "When did they?" She wonders, getting "While we had those other situations hit. TreMarion said that as he was being released from the hospital. Relax, Sasha and Spring Breeze are clueless on that. The way Liu has it set up, everyone has a time to see your Dad, and the others are to care for him. I know that hurts you, but your Dad requested it. My gorgeous has been through so much, and not just lately, that he felt this was most fair." Bobby concludes. "It does hurt, but with that logic, I can't argue. I'd actually lose that debate." Tynie concurs, the two washing each other from there. Relaxing for a bit, they wind up drying one another off all smiles. Right as Tynie was to worry, Bobby says "Now lovie, no need to be concerned. Everything is taken care of, as is everyone."

Danny gets news that he kind of expected as they were away from him. The only outfits spared were his uniforms, and Karven was able to make the restitution offer go faster. The ex-fiancee's mother had the check cut from her account instead, claiming that the father's bank was an asshole. They planned to get the ex-fiancée's father's money put in the Ex-fiancée's mother's bank today, and Karven has the check. Danny gives his location and learns that he will receive that item inside of three hours. Hanging up his phone, Danny yells "Thank you Jesus! I got my justice!" Tynie and Bobby are clearing from the clutter of prior worn clothes as that rings out, wondering what's up. Dressing rather quickly, the couple goes back to Danny who has beers in hand.

"Dude, you out-yelled ME.. what hit?!" Tynie wonders. Popping the beers, Danny's giddier than a schoolgirl as they learn the news. "Danny. Bobby. Kick back. Danny WATCH THIS!" Tynie cheers. The men obey, and for one more time, Tynie's chugging style is revealed. "Holy hell.." Danny murmurs. "That's my everything." Bobby brags. As she came up from that, Bobby's words hit her heart, causing Danny to see Tynie blush deeper than a blood red rose, him teasing. "Aw."

Tynie's standing upright with the ended beerbottle in hand, waiting for a second. Tapping Danny's shoulder, Bobby whispers "She's not done yet." Turning her back to the men, with her left hand thrown over her right shoulder Tynie chucks the bottle into the trash with her eyes closed. It swooshes while landing, giving both her hubby and Danny a decent breeze.

"Dude, does Tynie kick ass in her sleep too?!" Danny poses. "Only God knows that one!" She answers. Bobby erupts in laughter, getting up then gathering his wife into a threshold carry. "Danny, thank you for everything. We've had a lot of people sold out over the last couple days, and hopefully still more set free. That's why we're so happy right now, it's taken too long in coming." Tynie elaborates for the couple. "I can only imagine." Danny responds, going for the door. Not even fully opening the front door, Danny has the check in hand, locking up right away after. Stashing that before Tynie said something, he learns from Bobby "You already have the keys dude. Go ahead." "Later then." Danny confirms, going out, and again securing the home afterwards.

Tynie waits until the home's secured once more before gloating "Oooh, my Ecstasy's so ripped!" "Aw, thank you baby." Bobby replies blushing. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie confesses "You always amaze me. Everything you do is my heaven. Bobby, this morning's conversation has me still reeling, and not in a good way. I know we settled it, but your baby's still afraid. I haven't dealt with that yet, because I didn't want Danny or Ross worried. You know what else delayed that too." "You're not the only one who's still afraid truthfully. I'm right with you on dealing with it." Bobby admits, sitting on the couch again. "How do we.. deal?" Tynie worries. Whimpers leave her lips as Bobby cries alongside Tynie, their fear let out that way.

Danny walked in on that silently, because Ross called him with orders to stay at the couple's home. "Their marriage is in trouble.." Danny realizes softly while locking up. "Whoever said that, yes. If it's Danny, and you can.. Help!" Tynie pleads. Racing to them, Danny plays mediator for quite a while, learning everything they had hidden earlier. Tynie asks "Dude, can this be.." "Already deemed confidential, only us three will ever know." Danny interrupts. "I don't know if I should continue practicing law or not. Everything was so much easier before I did. We didn't have near as many problematic people encounter us, nor as much stress. I don't know if I should give up my bar card or not. If I have a choice between that and Bobby, you know what'll happen." Tynie goes on. "Baby, you don't EVER have to go that far! I want you to continue practicing. These events are not your fault, nor are they linked to your bar card! Ross told us everything will better soon, thanks to a few law changes. Trust him, he's never betrayed any of us here." "Yes dear." Tynie whispers. "Dear God. Tynie loves being a lawyer, and would just end that if you said to Bobby." Danny murmurs.

Taking her hair in his hands, Bobby tucks that behind his wife's ears before saying "No way Ty-baby, you know we both loathe pedestals. Your willingness to just drop your practice if I said so, is a chance for me to be controlling. That's not me at all, let me prove that to you. Name it, and you get it." "Held!" Tynie wails. Bobby's arms go around her in a second, Tynie being grasped up with all he has.

"I know what's going on. It's simple really, you two just need to know four things: One, Tynie's practice needs concrete barriers. Limits on client number, hours she takes cases, etc. Two, better communication and less "Name and get it." If one of you needs something, simply tell the other with No concern about being judged on any request. Three, your family will keep you updated, only jump when it's urgent. Fourth, it's never been Tynie and Bobby against the world without trusted backup. Before you ask, both my parents were shrinks." Danny elaborates.

Looking each other in the eyes, Tynie and Bobby say as one "He's right. I love you." Tynie adds "Dude, we'll do as you advise. Hell, the kid of two shrinks had to learn a lot!" "Wait dude, we thought you went out?" Bobby queries. Danny tells him all of Ross's orders and why, mentioning they end tomorrow. "I don't want to know what the hell changed Danny's agenda. I've had it with bullshit. Thank God he was here because we needed him, in an unexpected capacity. Dude, you just got me as your lawyer.. for life.. no charge. Don't debate me, even God loses those!" Tynie declares. "It's true." Bobby verifies. "I'm not even going to try debating you in that case." Danny forfeits.

Tynie taps her man's shoulder and swears "For what you just did for us Danny, I owe you this much." Breaking the hold temporarily, Bobby sees her hug Danny and kiss both his cheeks. Taking her man into her arms, Tynie's about to apologize when Bobby overrules "No need. That was sweet." "I didn't know this was going on you two. I'd have helped sooner if I did. I'm sorry." Danny worries. "Dude, if she can't worry about it, nor can you. She and I were keeping it private until many things got settled. You know why, I assume." Bobby objects. "Definitely, and I don't blame either of you. Your confidentiality is permanently retained, by the way." Danny resolves.

Releasing her man, Tynie senses Bobby wanted to briefly hug Danny for what he's done, getting proven right. Tynie's crying tears of mixed emotions, unsure of how to feel. Danny sees that as Bobby goes back to cuddling her, saying softly "Let your mind go blank Tynie. Allow this to be set free. Permit your heart to sell out the confusion, pain, rage, whatever. You need to, and not just for you." She does, and Bobby admits "Dude, you'd have made one hell of a marriage counselor." "Yeah, but a minimum of twelve years of college wasn't my thing." Danny replies.

Tynie giggles through a gasp at that, muttering "Danny, I don't know why you got hurt by those you romantically loved. I really don't want to either, but hopefully you find that again. You kicked more ass with this than I've EVER been reputed for!" "Now THAT'S sayin somethin!" Danny cheers. "Yeah, and we both meant it." Bobby confirms. "Danny, just for your information, your confidentiality is on lockdown with us too. For life." Tynie vows.

"Confidentiality on Lockdown, sounds like a shitty prison band." Danny laughs, knowing what she meant with that remark. "Holy hell! It DOES!" Tynie and Bobby laugh as one. "Umm just curious, how long has hell been holy with you two?" Danny kids. "With me, nearly 33 years. In terms of Bobby, since we got together from my knowledge." Tynie affirms. "You read me.." Bobby whispers. "See? It's already working." Danny notices.

"Hottie, maybe we should go ahead.. I mean.. we already have enough rides ourselves and by the sounds of it Danny lost everything." Tynie eludes. "No way Little Shit. You mean well, and I love that. The gift you're referring to could EASILY be misconstrued and cost you everything in terms of your practice." Danny objects. "Oh my God, he's right." Bobby realizes, letting Tynie in on why with a whisper.

"Danny, would you believe it if I said: Bobby and I have tried repeatedly to settle what all three of us just finished discussing by ourselves?" Tynie wonders. "Unfortunately, yes. I say that not as an indictment on you two or your intelligence. I already know you don't trust the entire field of medicine, Liu told me. He said he was on Bobby's orders to. I'm just glad I could help, after all, you two have worked wonders for the entire state. Not only that, you've done so for me over the past few days." Danny blurts. Whispering to her husband, Bobby hears "I know exactly where Liu went with that. Please don't debate it." "I do to my love, and I wasn't going to disagree." Bobby tells her. "Danny, you seriously kick ass! What you advised is already working miracles! For that, we fuckin love you!" Tynie gleams. "I kinda sensed as much when you kissed my cheeks." Danny claims modestly.

"Danny, you're celebrating with us tonight. Don't worry, we'll hook you up with something to wear until tomorrow. I don't let ANYONE drive after drinking.. not even him." Tynie plans, pointing to Bobby. "She doesn't." Bobby giggles, going for the mini-fridge. "Celebrate? Huh?" Danny queries. "Look dude, we HAVE had a lot of people whom have stepped to us set to meet justice somehow. The selling out of people has actually set free more, at least that's the vibe I keep getting in terms of that entire situation. One more thing: your wisdom could have very easily just saved our marriage." "Those are good reasons." Danny realizes.

"Baby, what about.." Bobby trails off. "Gorgeous we need to unwind, and soon will be doing so with a kickass brother. Everything else gets handled later, if not tomorrow. Relax, please." Tynie interrupts.

"I see where she's going with this, and am compelled to agree." Danny adds. Bobby sees his wife's face plastered with an elated smile, answering "I love that idea, but not nearly as much as I love you, Tynie." "Hold it.. did Little Shit just call me her brother?" Danny poses. "No you silly! I said you kick ass like a brother would for us, only shortened. Kickass brother.. get it now?" Tynie giggles, getting Danny to follow her. Bobby serves them all beers, then goes for the couple's shared phone.

Liu just texted advising that anything the couple didn't handle today gets put off until tomorrow. Karven, Katarina and he are on a meeting break, the orders being that Tynie, Bobby, and Danny stay put. Basically, the selling out of people did lead to many others being set free. However, there were still more being sold out, those being served the permanent end of their freedom by Katarina. As for Tynie and Bobby's family, Liu pretty much paraphrased Danny's words from earlier. Yes, they will meet up. The reunion is set for a couple weeks down the line, as the remaining people on the Hawaiian side of the family have elected to collaborate with the New York authorities. Shit got THAT live, and Karven ordered Liu "Keep a lot of the details between us, Tynie's worried too much lately. Kid needs a break."

Bobby answers for all three at the house "You got it man, no sweat. Tell Karven thanks for Tynie. Keep us posted on the family as best you can. That's all we ask." Liu confirms that before the phone's set to vibrate and stashed on Tynie.

"Oooh baby, that felt good." Tynie says under her breath. He took that to mean she needed a massage, going to town on that right away. "You're next." She moans, Bobby saying "We're equals." "Danny, we love it when you're right!" The couple says as one. "Damn, you've never been this tense my Queen." Bobby worries, still rubbing her shoulders down. "My King, we both know why. I'm not the only one this tense either." Tynie answers. "You're royalty to each other, that's what the equals line means." Danny discovers. Pointing to him, Tynie tells Bobby "He catches on quick." "That's how I made it to Frauds Captain." Danny replies modestly.

Melting into her man after a while longer, Tynie groans out relaxedly while grabbing both their beers. Taking his, the two sip on those with slow-forming smiles on their lips. Calling him down with the curl of two fingers, Tynie plots next-to-inaudibly "We finish our massages, later.. in a more private setting." "Yes dear." Bobby chirps.

Tynie stops sipping her beer right after that exchange, toasting "Danny, you've kick more ass than I'll ever be able to describe. We owe you an eternal gratitude debt, man. To you!" "No debts, Little Shit. I don't run that way." Danny objects, raising his beer. "I shoulda known you'd say that dude!" Bobby laughs, joining the toast. It's noon by this time, which stuns all three in Tynie and Bobby's house. Petting her side, Bobby realizes the special wrap is still around Tynie's waist. "Oh jeez!" He yelps, taking that off of her. "Before you ask, it's a backup for the distributor clip. That's made of flimsy metal and has a tendency to break." Tynie educates Danny. "Cool." Danny yips, the trio finishing their beers.

"Let me see if I still got it." Danny eludes, taking all the bottles. Arising, he does a trick shot that Tynie never could master, chain-firing all three bottles into the trash with only one hand. "EPIC! Dude, you just outdid me.. again!" She honors. Sitting again, Danny says "Thanks. You two go have some alone time. Trust me, I got this."

Looking at him together, Tynie says for the couple "Thanks man." Taking her husband by the hand, Bobby's lead to their room with her at his hip. Danny watches them walk out of the living room and mutters "They can't live without each other. Lord, help them. I've tried, and I can only hope it worked." "Dammit!" Tynie chrips, Bobby knowing why, vouching "Now honey, he's worried because he really cares about us. I know you don't like the fact people worry over you, but trust me on this.. please." "Bobby, what'd you say?" Danny poses. "She hates it when people worry about her. Thing is, she worries about everyone. That's one part of her past ways that I can't seem to break." Bobby answers, halting the couple. "Aw Jeez. Tynie I know it hurts, but you need to let those means go. They've likely contributed to what happened between you two." Tynie's left hand rolls down her face, the right entangled around Bobby, as this rings out "You're right." "Sorry to have interrupted you two." Danny apologizes. "Dude, you didn't. We're good. Hell, if anything you rescued us." Bobby counters.

Tynie doesn't say a thing else, staving off tears at those words from her dream man. The next thing she feels is Bobby grabbing her up into his arms, the trek to their room being taken from there. Again Danny prays, "Lord, what I just saw and heard terrifies me. Bobby's needed Tynie, and vice versa. They're holding on to each other by threads, I can tell. I didn't want to scare Tynie any more than she is. Bobby's frightened too, but it's against my code of honor to do that to a woman. I've done what they've allowed me so far, and will provide more when they ask. Now, they need you and whoever else from above can hear me! I don't know if they believe in guardian angels, but if they do, their situation has gone code red urgent! I'm trying to be strong for them, and yet I'm already failing. Please God.. save their marriage!" Bobby gets wind of that and adds "He spoke for us too Lord, my baby's bawling in my arms right now." "Help us!" She squeaks between tears.

Carrying her straight to the bed, Bobby doesn't speak again, Tynie either. Sitting behind her, Bobby keeps his hands to himself, as she does. "Bobby, I've been thinking. I know this may not make sense, but please hear me out. We have a shared phone, but a lot of his-and-hers other stuff. I don't want to keep it all that way. The surfboards, our guns and most of our clothes are it on that list. Everything else I say we share down the middle. Let that be a symbol of our equality, and our faith in each other. I sense you're confused by this, but today I've caught some freaky vibes. Those roughly translated: I don't want our stuff split like we're already divorcing! I won't sign those forms.. ever! I love you so much that I refuse to live without you!" Tynie rails off, crying. Bobby goes for it, holding his dream woman tightly, then proclaiming "That's perfectly sensible actually. As for the divorce papers, I will never file them. I won't live without you either. That I vow on all I am." She's stunned by his answer, peeping "You're ok with that?" "Absolutely. Tell you the truth, I've been thinking the same thing. I just didn't know how to say it." Bobby affirms.

They'd left the master bedroom door open, Danny standing in the throughway, announcing. "You two are making progress already.. Thank the Lord!" Tynie waves him in, taking a break from talking. The next thing they see is Danny laying out several dream catchers on the chest at the bed's edge. "Yeah, I called in a favor to Phil. He had access to Spring Breeze's stock and sent them right over through Katarina. Phil knew Tynie'd have his nuts in a vice if he left Spring Breeze unless going on-duty. I would've been in here sooner,but Katarina just left." Danny admits. "How long's my owed favor list now?" Tynie pines. "Umm, it doesn't exist. I claimed you wanted them for décor. Katarina coming over served another purpose, too. Phil, Ross and I are off with pay until the investigation with the bomb concludes. For our own safety before you ask, on the orders of the Governor. Katarina got called on her lunch break with the news." Danny acclaims. "Dude, that move with the dream catchers was slick!" Bobby cheers, his wife adding "Danny, one more thing. Get word to Phil and Ross that if they need me for the legal aftermath of this shit I want called." "Katarina already claimed as much on your name, sensing you'd say that. I told her you're not mad at that move. Oh, there's a catch to her doing that by the way: Tynie doesn't worry about me at all. Lawyer wise I'm already covered. I was told to quote her." Danny informs. "Catch accepted gratefully." Bobby fires back, hearing "Knew that." "Danny, you've done plenty for us today man. You won't let me go with my heart and claim we have a debt to you. Do some relaxing today, brother." Tynie admonishes. "I will do my best on that. After I take care of a few things." Danny accepts, handing over their phone and starting to hang the dream catchers.

The last one was nailed just above their heads, centered on the bedframe, with enough room for when they get intimate. Tynie sees it all being done in accordance with Cherokee ways and wonders "Are you.." "Yep, one-sixth." Danny educates. "Thanks man, now that those are hung up, go try to relax." Bobby requests, Danny bowing out. "That's why he went tribal about this!" Tynie realizes, her man totally lost. "Ok, translated: Going Tribal is basically the art of covering someone who matter's ass across the board, and while doing so keeping honors to the extremes intact." "She's right!" Danny hollers, Tynie forgetting about the acoustics to that part of the house until that moment.

"Learn something new every day. Ya know what? I say we go tribal in a sense. Let me explain. You've tried that with basically everyone we encounter who shows even a smidgeon of decency. We both know, unfortunately, where that's lead in many cases. I say we use that with those who are around us now, until they prove unworthy. Oh and Beautiful, no more second chances to anyone." Bobby lays out. "Deal." Tynie certifies.

Their shared phone goes off, Tynie praying it's decent news. Liu's on the other side calling to brief them on the situations with the others. TreMarion's sleeping at home with Bruno and Rose caring for the house. Liu's actually calling Tynie and Bobby while keeping eyes on their home for them, the family changing that system to a rolling list of people taking shifts doing that. They made that decision with one pair being excluded unless it's an emergency: Tynie and Bobby. The motive behind that was simple actually, the family believes that pair have already done enough, even in non-urgent situations. Phil has Spring Breeze at the doctor for a check-up, as does TreMarkis with Sasha. What those two ladies said about baby showers is apparently standing, same with what the family said about Tynie paying for anything else. Tao and the rest of the family, including the Hawaiian side are medically alright. In terms of the collaboration between the Hawaiian and New York relatives with the New York authorities: it stands until everything's resolved. Liu also corroborates what Danny told them verbatim. Other than that, the reunion's in the works, tentatively slated for two weeks before the couple starts the consultancy.

"Dude, you are a wealth of information. How about the cases?" Tynie fires off. "Those will be through inside of fourteen days. By the looks of it, you and the family stand to win BIG." Liu answers. "Dude, I just got out of a talk with Bobby. Since we basically will never have to fret about money, on your word, He and I have decided that you are to take those our part of those lawsuit winnings and flood the "At Each Other's Hips Project" with funding from them. Let Henry know our decision, which will be verified in writing ONLY on his request." "You got it! Later." Liu retorts, hanging up after all that was noted.

Setting that device to charge, Tynie's a bit pensive about Bobby's reaction to her claims. "You were phenomenal! How you arranged that was very impressive!" He gleams. "I gotta admit, your going tribal idea feels pretty fuckin good!" Tynie brags.

"How about this.." Bobby trails off, going in for some affection. Liu forgot to mention something in the call, texting it instead, the alert being ignored as the couple gets to kissing. Splitting off later, Tynie moans "Oooh baby!" "Yeahh.." Bobby howls under his breath. His left arm around her shoulders, the right goes to answer the missed text alert. Apparently Spring Breeze gave Liu his Cherokee name "Angel's Halo," alongside something else. The latter being a new idea in terms of communicating about documents or lawsuits that doesn't deal with prognostications. The claim backing that being "It's a mass protection move since we all use cellphones." The entire family loves the new rule, that those are only discussed in full when they meet with Liu confidentially in person. Bobby fires off the offer to allow him access to Tynie's office for that, on appointments alone. Mentioning that he did so in the name of showing the pair's concurrence with Spring Breeze's idea being taken into action, he tells their lawyer that unless it's urgent, they're not taking calls.

Given the fact Tynie already knew the current status of everyone in the family, Bobby claimed he handle later briefings on that topic. Liu utters in his reply "Umm, that was the other part of Spring Breeze's idea. The family already backed it, you two have done PLENTY. Stand down until it's a reunion or an emergency, and I was told to quote them." Laying that device back to the charger, Bobby gives Tynie a short smile. "Lover, the others made our emergency contact status eternal. Oh, and the shit's gone LIVE. Bad enough for there to be a collaboration of our kin with New York authorities that covers both states the family lives as well as halt the reunion until everything's resolved. Rose and Bruno recalibrated the "Watching of houses" too. We're last resorts on that, honey. Daddy, Sasha and Spring Breeze are taken care of, everyone else being alright. Something tells me you're handling future briefings on their status, too." Tynie blabs. "All that works with me. In terms of family status updates, yes I am." Bobby claims.

"My Love on an unrelated topic to what I just blabbed, I think the attempted resolution we cut in my office isn't worth the paper it's typed on. I say that after we got Danny's insight and had those discussions before Liu contacted us." Tynie assumes. "I couldn't agree more. We rid of that later. Oh and honey, new rule with discussing cases. Yeah, until Liu gets an office, he will be using yours. By appointment only of course." Bobby fires back, his wife deeming that reasonable with a brief nod.

"God, today's been heart-wrenching." Tynie half-whimpers. "I know.." Bobby answers delicately, the woman of his fantasies collapsing into his embrace. Danny'd come back to check on them, hearing Tynie's last remark, him admitting "I can only hope you two have some time to just be together. I know I'm supposed to be relaxing, but after what happened this morning, I just did a room-to-room check. I ignored Tynie's office out of respect for client confidentiality."

"Dude, you have consent to go in that room. Please just don't mess with any papers." Tynie honors. Danny shrugs "Know that now." Leaving the throughway again, Danny mutters "Somehow, Lord, hook them up. By that I mean with time for them to get things right. Today's been a heart-wrencher, and not to just them. They're my friends, and seeing this has crucified my heart. There's no way I'm leaving until they show more signs of improvement, my honor code forbids it. Hell, I may just ask their lawyer to sell my home and start fresh closer to them." Tynie catches that and fires off a text to Liu, then Danny. "He needs you man. Help my friend sell his home, it's basically uninhabitable by him now, according to my standards. Blame that on a bitch who's now kickin it with Satan." "Send him my way." Liu replies. Danny gets that in a text, Tynie announcing she heard him. "Yeah, we have yet to get this part of the house soundproofed! Don't even think about it dude, you've done more than enough!" Bobby defends.

When he said that, Tynie felt every muscle to her man's build flexing around her. "You know how to make me melt.." She boasts in a playfully purring voice. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees something that was truly yearned for. "My Queen, the look in your eyes, I've missed so much. The reverence, adoration, and awe blended in those blue-green orbs I cherish." He confesses. "In that case, it's my turn to make you melt." She plans, switching up the hold they share. The moment after Bobby's head is reverse nestled to her bosom, Tynie asks in the same playfully purring tone "We can't have each other missin stuff, now can we?" Laying his head so her breasts are under his left cheek, Bobby nuzzles and shakes his head, giving her answer.

Stroking his hair, Tynie prays "God, I know I typically ask You to keep our other heavenly observers busy with the rest of the family. Thing is, as You've seen, we need them now as well. Borrowing an overheard phrase of Danny's, our situation's gone code red urgent. Yes, Bobby and I've tried to resolve this alone, but evidently failed. Danny's insight saved us, I just know that. Here my rock is, cradling in my arms, terrified. Bobby's usually so fierce and powerful, this ordeal having him so scared that even with my attempts to be brave, we're both internally crumbling. One of many things Bobby and I agree on is: there's no way we'll live without each other. I'm asking for guidance, strength and signs which don't go away. There's no sense in Bobby and I trying to take on the world like we have no backup, Danny was right. Lord.. Please.. HELP US!" Bobby adds "Please God. She's right."

Danny had heard that as well, coming into the room with an update on the house's security. "It's all in order and I meant not to be right, just a good friend." He announces. Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashes violently after their prayer and that announcement, visible to Danny across the room. "Damn! Does that hurt?!" He worries.

"This time yeah, it's my talisman. That's just a spiritual message I obtained. What it means this time, I'm clueless!" Tynie assumes. "It means those who watch us from above know the deal. We're covered. Danny, she got that tattoo for someone she lost whom acted as you are. The talisman thing has been a constant with it since." Bobby explains. "Whoa..You two already know the next line out of my mouth, as I do yours." Danny answers, leaving the area. Massaging that inkjob, Bobby tries to get the thrashes to stop, such taking about twenty minutes. Having heard his wife tell Danny it hurt, Bobby looks in Tynie's eyes concerned. Grabbing that shoulder, Tynie starts moaning in pain, her hand covering his. "That's it, my muscles need work." She announces. "Another day honey, we need to relax together. Especially after how the bulk of today's gone." Bobby objects. "Alright, but Danny best stop acting like our butler. Dude's worked miracles as it is, that's enough for one day.. dammit!" She concurs. Laughing, Danny hollers "Got it Tynie!"

"Bobby, what happened to us?!" She weeps. "I don't know, honestly. I want to save you and I, seriously. I refuse the same thing you do: us breaking apart." Bobby cries. "BOBBY!" Tynie wails, hearing him do the same with her name. "God, I can't lose you. Please…. don't make me be alone again. I can't deal with that." She agonizes. "I won't if you won't." Bobby offers through tears. Gasping, Tynie completes the arrangement "Deal." They cry without words for over an hour, ensnared in a clinging snuggle.

"I know I'm not supposed to be behaving as your butler, but I just got an idea. Please, think this over. Tynie, you've leapt for everyone you've known, I say now that's permanently history. Tell your current clients that unless it's a courtdate or urgent you're unavailable. Don't take any new cases or clients at least until after the consultancy's first round of classes. If you lose clients for that, fine. You're not the only lawyer in the state, stop acting like it. Bobby, I know this may be a tall order, but you need to enforce that. Tynie's heart won't let her, or this wouldn't have hit as hard. I know there are other variables, but that one is the easiest to control. Tynie's not bowing out of law practice entirely, just pacing herself a lot better this way. Least, that's what I'd do if I were in your shoes." Danny announces, standing at the edge of the bed as the two slowly stop crying.

"Technically he IS my practice's head of security, now that idea can make him the head agent for client arrangements. That is, if Bobby's willing to do it." Tynie realizes. "I DEFINITELY am!" Bobby vows. "Danny, you're a bighearted GENIUS!" They say as one, ending Danny's worries about his diatribe being a "tall order." "I couldn't relax knowing my two best friends are hurting like this. My heart's as big as yours Tynie." Danny admits. Petting the bed with her foot, Tynie ushers Danny by the pair. He sits at their feet, watching Tynie and Bobby until their phone goes off. "Yeah, they're both unavailable. Tynie's in the shower and Bobby's handling the trash. They left this phone by me so it's not ruined by accident. If this isn't urgent, I'll take a message." Danny informs.

Liu educates Danny that it wasn't urgent, he'd actually called their number by mistake. Admitting he'd tried to configure his speed dials on a touch-screen phone, Liu goes on to say he tapped the wrong digit for that app. "Happens man. Oh, and Bobby gave me consent to answer this thing as long as I live here. The only time I can't is when one of Tynie's clients calls. She's not gotten her practice phone replaced because the shop she frequents is between manufacturer shipments for her device model. I checked on that a moment before you called. You'll get that consent texted by Bobby later." Danny verifies. "Better idea, until that consent is revoked in writing to me, we act on it as given. I understand the restriction and the reason behind it." Liu offers, Danny accepting.

Figuring out how to charge that phone, Danny prays "You two good with that?" "Danny, we fuckin love you! That was PERFECT!" Tynie cheers. "I didn't lie, by the way. Regarding the shop." Danny chimes back. "Change that. You didn't lie. Period." Bobby counterclaims. "Good with me man." Danny renders.

"I've been a cop for thirty years, a Captain for just under half that. Maybe I should retire, things are getting too hairy for my blood." Danny wonders. "Dude, if your gut says bow out.. file the papers. You can use my practice's fax machine for that. Ross's residential fax number is set as fax speed dial three on that thing, by the way." Tynie bestows. "Call him first, get the forms. Go from there. Speed Dial two on the phone you just used, after it charges. Speed Dial One's his office, Helena gave me their home number when we were over there." Bobby adds. "Deal."Danny yips. Tynie teases "You're just full of surprises Bobby!" She then hears a mock-hurt squeal from him, only to mention "I love those mysteries you give, my King." "You stand to get more, of the positive ones. I already know that's the same for me, as we're equals my Queen. Lord willing we NEVER go through THIS again." Bobby swears. "You mind reader!" Tynie elates. "Amen on that last line dude." Danny promises, Tynie vowing "I'm surrounded by mind readers! For the record, that is NOT a bad thing!"

Ross calls the couple, Danny answering it with an inquiry, that handled in professional respect "Sir, I wish to retire. I've given 30 years to the Force and believe it's time to.. as Tynie put it "bow out." Can you fax her practice the forms?" "I'll send those by the end of the day. Congrats Danny. How are they anyhow, after this morning?" Ross declares, ending with a worry. "Fine, Ross. Bobby's actually thinking about having the kitchen totally redone so that there's no way the CSU guys or anyone else who could develop a grudge in the future knows the current layout. As for Tynie, she's re-setting her practice's operational format. She decided to do that after her practice phone totally died this morning. I have their shared phone on me so that those two can discuss any other things about the house they'd wish to change. I have their consent to answer it, unless it's one of Tynie's clients." Danny depicts.

Tynie whispers to Bobby "My practice just got a part-time client arrangement specialist, fuck it. I'll pay cash under the table so Danny doesn't catch a double-dipping case." "Very well. Good luck in retirement. Frankly I don't blame you. I may make the same move myself. I already know that if I do, that pair are VIP's to the party." Ross tells Danny. "Excellent, Ross. Have a good day, and those forms will be to you as soon as I can."

Hanging up, Danny says "I heard what you said Tynie. No dice on paying me, that's not right between friends. I won't do part time either, I'm soon to be retired with all kinds of time on my hands. Strongest I'll ask for is consent to use your names for references if I need credit for when I start fresh." "Umm, that's a given." Bobby objects. "You make a very reasonable deal man. Consider it agreed to, with the details to be hashed out another day." Tynie answers, half-hugging Danny. Ross decides to keep Danny's retirement secret until deciding upon his own, the only people knowing are those who're required to. "One thing I forgot to tell you two: Ross swears that if he retires, you're VIP's to the party. He heard my logic on that and is contemplating it himself. As for Phil, I can't say, and won't even guess." Danny advises. "Don't blame either of you." Tynie and Bobby say as one, continuing "In terms of guessing on Phil: GOOD CALL!"

"Danny, did you set up that announcement because of us? You loved being a cop, and I feel.." Tynie presumes. "I didn't, I swear. Tynie, you read too much into that. I've honestly wondered if my time to retire has come since the bomb incident." Danny overrides. "I want the best for everyone who has shown they care. Yet, I want to go back to being carefree with Bobby, no tons of stress. I want to be a lawyer, but I'm tired of the aftermaths from assholes! I'm so conflicted!" Tynie lets out, grabbing at her hair with her left hand.

"Baby…" Bobby whispers, taking Tynie's left hand out of her hair. "Bobby, I need temporary consented access to a phone that can be used in the interim for Tynie's practice. I have an idea." Danny premeditates. "The one charging on the left. I'll get you into the voicemail." Bobby adds in, sensing where their friend was going. Providing him that device, Danny's soon altering the voicemail, declaring his new post in the "Totally overhauled format for the office of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law." Citing the overhaul was made by an administrative decision of Tynie's, Danny gives his number with orders to "Only call or text this line if it's absolutely urgent." With that, he saves the new greeting and hangs up.

Texting Liu, Danny relays the complete alteration to the format of Tynie's office in terms of communication. Mentioning that Tynie's administrative decision set their deal as grandfather claused in, Liu's exempted from the rule about urgent calls to Tynie's practice line. "That's great news actually. My brother, Tao, has told me in full how she used to run that office and her life from the time they met. Everything that's been done is rather reasonable." Liu surmises, the conversation ended. Charging that device and the pair's shared phone, Danny objects "No way guys. I'll get that situated myself, another time. Until then, I already have unlimited everything on my phone." "Danny, you best go get a lotto ticket! I swear, you've been reading us perfectly all damn day!" Tynie oaths. "I can't until tomorrow, you know this." Danny realizes with a smile.

"In that case, one conflict down, one to go." Tynie uncovers. "Honey, you don't have to worry about us going back to being carefree for you and I to work out. I know you're tired of the assholes, but Ross told us earlier what's to happen to them by the end of the week. I say we wait that out and let it go down. Hell, they'd have it coming!" Bobby tells her. "I'm with him on this one." Danny chimes in, pointing to Bobby. One deep breath taken in, Tynie finalizes "Legal vengeance where I don't have to go postal and may not have to go to court.. SWEET!" "That it is.." Danny and Bobby say as one, the three then laughing for a moment.

"Lover, hook him up. My clothes would look way out of place on Danny." Tynie requests. "You heard the love of my eternity." Bobby says to Danny. "Yeah, and I just heard her jaw pop from dropping fast after what you just said." Danny relates, following Bobby. Setting her jaw into place herself, Tynie whispers "Thank you, the love of my Existence. Oh and Danny, someday you'll have that.. I hope." "She just did it again.."Danny pines, having heard Tynie. "No man, this time you read too much into something. My Ty-baby wants you happy. As do I, because you've earned it. Not just with us, either but at large." Bobby counters. "Oh, my mistake." Danny confesses. "Hey man, nobody's perfect. She sometimes has to translate herself for me." Bobby tells him. An outfit given him, Danny brags "She's been damn good for you Bobby. You've never looked healthier. The size of this getup proves that."

"More like, we've been a miracle for one another." Bobby boasts. Leaping off the bed, Tynie gloats "I love and worship my miracle-worker!" Picking her up off the ground, Bobby's arms around Tynie's hips, him reiterating proudly "I worship and love my miracle-worker!" His maneuver pops her entire spine, Tynie moaning out in relaxation softly. "Hey, I owe you a massage. Danny, I only do that for my man." She proclaims, Danny understanding immediately. "Danny, I don't know how the fuck you words did it. Thank you will NEVER be enough! Yes, the overhauled system for my practice and family affairs helps, but still." Tynie swears. "I'm with my woman on that." Bobby affirms. "Unified front, perfect. Just keep my words in mind you two." Danny retorts. "Umm, Danny. Were you a blonde in a past life?" Tynie kids. "What she means is: That was a given." Bobby laughs. "Danny, thanks for it all. Go watch a movie on the living room's entertainment center." Bobby informs, speaking for both. "No sweat. Later!" Danny replies, darting out of the room. Shutting that door, he obeys the couple's wishes in moments.

Heading to lock that door, Tynie has her man in tow. Bobby soon obtains a display that shocks him to the cores of his being. Spinning around while instantly dropping to her knees, Tynie premeditates through a scared series of whimpers "I gotta statisify my man's needs." Her hands aiming for his sweatpants, Bobby entangles his in them, kneeling so their eyes meet. "Tynie, please don't ever think you can't tell me no! My love for you is more extensive than just in terms of us making love." "After a lot of today's events, I'm just trying to not lose you! You'd never let me go without like that! You have needs and it's my job as your wife to always meet them!" "Oh my God! You thought that if I was told "No" even once when I was wanting to get it on… that I'd leave?!"Bobby poses, flabbergasted. Tynie's answer was "I'm so frightened, Bobby. I'm trying everything I know to keep you here as my man. Danny's done great helping us, but my heart and head are arguing. My head says trust Danny's advice, my heart says "Be ready to lose Bobby for good." "You trust me.. right?" Bobby worries. "With my life." Tynie murmurs, trying not to bawl. "Please, listen to your head this time. As for my "needs" you have the right to tell me "No." I won't be upset with you if you do! As for my "Going without" I'd rather do that than witness you do this again. Before you ask, honest to Christ Himself." He elaborates. Ashamed, Tynie looks at the floor, or at least tries to. Lifting her chin with the entangled hands on his left side, Bobby objects "No beauty, I'm not upset. Shocked, yes." "I swore that I'd submit myself willingly to you whenever.. I was keeping my end of the deal!" Tynie blabbers.

"In that case, your "Deal about whenever I want It you'll willingly submit yourself" is revoked. I don't ever want you believing you're lesser than I am. You have always had the right to tell me "No." I was an idiot for not telling you that." Bobby goes on. "You thought I knew. I didn't. Crafting that deal was in the name of keeping our intimacies not only hot, but intact." Tynie profiles.

Hearing that, Bobby gasps "Dear Jesus!" "Yeah, that deal came about when my heart started worrying. I let it ride hoping that idea would fix what was concerning that part of me. I was the idiot, not you." Tynie relents. "Guess again. We both screwed up on that one. We've always considered ourselves as equal, so in this case, that stands." Bobby fires back. Tynie gasps at the realization he was right, sighing out "Yes love." Trembling from nose to hips, she provides Bobby exact word upon how she's doing. "Please.. don't go..Bobby.. stay." Tynie begs, her eyes overflowing with pleading tears. Helping his wife to her feet, Bobby swears "I'm NEVER leaving you!" Arising as his lady does, Bobby keeps watch on Tynie until they're in one another's arms. "

What the couple didn't know right off was Danny's movie ended and he was making them something to eat. Tynie tilts her head back to catch the air from the vent, sniffing twice. "That not-so-little SHIT!" She hollers, selling Danny's move out. "Damn! Bobby never told me she has the nose of K-9 cop!" Danny yells. "Yeah, she told me not to! She wanted to prove it!" Bobby bellows. Wiping away her tears, Tynie points a finger at her husband, saying with a mock-vindictive smile "I'm gonna get you for that!" Kissing the tip of that finger, Bobby replies "Yeah, I know. Someday in our eternity together I'll be able to get you back for pulling the same thing!" "I thought there was no tit-for-tat."Tynie states curiously. "Not in the sense you're thinking…" Bobby eludes. "Damn I'm Blonde!" Tynie yelps, what he meant striking her. "Tynie, have you been depressed from more than the diabetic fallouts?" He poses.

"Si My King. I've kept it primarily to myself so you won't deem it an indictment against what you've done for me! Before you ask, it's because of the fact you've had to go from carefree while being retired, to never knowing when my medical is going to kick the fuck out of me! I don't find myself to be the bombshell that you married because of that!" Tynie releases. "You thought these changes would eventually.." Bobby trails off. "Drive you away once and for all." Tynie finishes. "You know how I'm gonna prove that totally wrong? I'm gonna stay with my baby, take care of my honey, worship and love my baby. That's right Tynie, you are still ALL those things.. and so much more to me!" Bobby oaths, petting both his wife's cheeks.

"Dear Christ...Bobby you have NO idea what that means to me! Now I gotta figure out what's made my man so mopey. Let it out Baby, tell me.." Tynie gasps. Bobby does, and what she hears knocks the wind out of her for a moment. Ever the gentleman, Bobby halts his elaboration until Tynie's breathing properly again. Basically, his mopiness was entirely centered on Tynie. She asked if he had any reason for himself to be saddened, as in about anything regarding Bobby. He recalls the conversation held yesterday before court in his closet, swearing that was all. "Your life is centered on me!" She uncovers. "Yes, just like yours is on me." He returns.

"Bobby-bear, if I may still call you that, I was wondering something. Considering the fact you and I've not genuinely gotten to kick back and enjoy our love in passionate displays today:Is there any way we can consider these discussion topics as settled, with a plan to act on the new arrangements and Danny's wisdom?" "First off, my Ty-baby, yes you can call me that. You know what petnames we don't like anymore. In terms of your curiosity, I agree with the idea entirely. There is one thing I'd like to add to it though. You and I never again go into any details other than Danny's advice, so that neither of us endures this slew of emotional hells." Bobby attaches.

"Bobby-bear, we have a plan." Tynie says in a bit of a light voice. Instead of just kissing him, Tynie pulls a dual move, planting a French kiss to Bobby's lips while at the same time going for his ass. The hold they shared was totally altered in that maneuver, Bobby giving his wife just as he got. Time's ignored by the two right up until both are nearly breathless and the kiss ends. "This could sound a bit weird. I just got a vibe that swears that you and I just had our own selling out and setting free happen."Tynie giddily blurts "That doesn't sound weird at all. I feel the same way, my Endlessly Loved." "Oh Bobby.." She gasps, going on "My Endlessly Loved, thank you."

"We gotta thank Danny too. His words pointed us in this direction." They say as one. "Ya already did! Repeatedly! By the way: Meal's on!" Danny bellows, capitalizing on the current acoustics of that part to the home. Through a laughter eruption, Tynie says "He's gonna act like our butler whether we like it or not!" "I noticed!" Bobby chuckles back. "Hey now, I have my motives for this. I ask that you trust me!" Danny self-defends. "Dude if we didn't trust you, the items in your pocket would still be on our keyrack!" Tynie shouts. "Remember what she said about beating God in debates man, and shut up while you're still behind.. trust me!" Bobby adds loudly.

Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie moans "Speakin of behinds.. Bobby.. UNH! Yours is soo HOT!" Nipping her earlobe, Bobby answers "As is my Ty-baby's." "If we want to.. after Danny goes to bed." Tynie plans under her breath. "I'll say this: we'll know." Bobby evades with a shit-eating grin. "By the way Dude, you handle those retirement forms tomorrow! Too much shit has hit today and we're ALL on down time from it! Bobby and I already know the deal with our family, he's going to get our phone, just in case." Tynie declares through the vent, unlocking the master bedroom. "GOOD CALL!" Danny commends.

Bobby half-races to make his wife's claim true, obtaining a lost pup look from Tynie. "I don't like keeping you waiting. That's not being a gentleman." Bobby justifies. "To me, you're a greater gentleman if you only do that for emergencies. Bobby, you know my fears about your heart. You have the same ones for mine. We are equals, and since you don't let me do that.. why should I allow you?" Tynie overrides. Tempering his pace, Bobby discovers his wife's words packed a lot of loving concern, meeting Tynie soon after.

From the throughway of their master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby head for the kitchen bar, laughing their asses off. "What's so damn funny?" Danny wonders. "Ohh, you. A soon-to-be-retired Frauds Captain hopping around like an officer trying to kiss ass for commendation letters prior to a rank upgrade." Tynie calls out, still laughing. "Ohh DAMN!" Bobby laughs. "Well, my doing this served one of two of the purposes. You're in the middle of the first one, actually. The other being: Tynie, I know you're damn good with a gun, as well as certified. However, it goes against my honor code to have you do what you did this morning to that ex-CSU dickwad again. As long as I'm residing under this roof, I cover security for the house as much as possible." "Thank you." Tynie answers.

Turning her head so their eyes meet again, Tynie mutters "You protect me." Wrapping his arms around her in obscene tightness, Bobby swears "With my life!" "Go cuddle up. You both need it." Danny mandates. Taking his wife to the couch a little differently, Bobby slides his feet under Tynie's and walks them there while the hold from behind is kept up. "This could hurt you.." She pines. "Now beautiful, no worrying over what could happen. If it does, we'll take care of that." Bobby counters playfully toned. "Nicely done dude." Danny applauds under his breath. Bobby slides his hand away from Tynie's arms just long enough to plant their phone in her pocket, returning it before she looked.

"That gave me goosebumps!" Tynie yelps, the two hitting the couch. Rubbing her arms from shoulder to wrist, Bobby assures that his lady love isn't cold and rids of those goosebumps with a romantic pace. "Bobby-bear.. Grazie." She resounds as the goosebumps leave her arms. "No problema, Ty-baby."Bobby acclaims back. "Wait just a minute.. you two speak lovey-dovey in Italian?" Danny asks. "You're the one who said we needed to communicate." Tynie fires back. "Honey's on a roll.." Bobby boasts. Danny shuts right up at that, discovering such is best since he's basically attempting to debate the chick who outdoes God in that department. "Your honey's lovin' the powerful hold of my Hottie." Tynie purrs.

Hearing those two verbally fawn over one another sends Danny's heart into flight, actually. All the frets of the hours before basically evaporate when Tynie and Bobby pretty much start hitting on each other before Danny. Serving them, then himself, Danny's silence keeps up. "Dude, we're not mad at ya." Tynie informs. "I know." Danny confirms. The couple stays in their hold, managing to eat while cuddling. "How do you two.." Pointing at the skies, Bobby interrupts with a Cheshire cat grin "Yeah, that's between us and Him." "Nice one sexy."Tynie applauds, kissing her man. "When they're happy, everybody knows it!" Danny notes. The kiss was a bit brief, Bobby mentioning "We enjoy more of those.. alone." "Not cool dude!" Danny overrules, continuing "Yes, Little Shit, I know. I kick ass." They kiss again, not realizing their meal cleanup was handled until the affection ended. Danny then gets the outfit Bobby gave and is about to ask. "Second floor, our best one is the one in the center. Don't change any of the furniture, and it's all good. Shower's on the far left." Tynie senses. "You read me." Danny uncovers, waving prior to leaving the living room.

Soon as they're alone, Bobby shuts down the entertainment center as his wife spins in their embrace. Their eyes meeting without contorting their necks, Tynie whispers "Those rippling carved muscles flexing around me. Your hot bod holding and keeping safe. Your love of me love strong and beautiful.. Oooh!" "I'm yours beyond eternally." Bobby swears.

Tynie's ear line up with, Bobby basically repeats the accolades he got, but styles them for her. Those all conclude with: "When I said you could tell me "No," I meant it. If my baby doesn't want to.." He trails off. "I do. Honey, today's been such a heart wrencher that I don't know if I can give it to you as you like it. I'm having a great time now, absolutely. Thing is, the emotional hells.." Tynie counters, tapering off. "Have exhausted my personal bombshell." Bobby concludes. "I'm out of shape, or that wouldn't be the case." Tynie rationalizes. "It's ok, gorgeous. I'm just as exhausted as you are. I said that to see if you're willing to at least try that option. We start fixing the out of shape issue another day." Bobby overrules. Sighing elatedly as she melts into him, Tynie mutters "My personal Stud, you have a Deal." "Whomever was watching us.. Thank you!" Bobby prays under his breath. "Thank you, but please remain vigilant, he means." Tynie prays lowly. Kissing her forehead, Bobby says "Amen to that baby."

"Bobby? You once said that we'd have rainy days in paradise. Tell me something, as far as you see it, please. Is today's rainstorm in our paradise over with?" Tynie wonders. "Absolutely." Bobby affirms. They get off the couch one at a time, Tynie holding a hand out for Bobby. He takes it, then with the other, gets their phone.

Aware of the new arrangements with everyone, Bobby's actually happy to see there's no missed alerts. Pocketing that device, he sees Tynie ready a fist to pound against herself. "Unh Unh. No more of that. We'll find another way to end the lighting around here. My Hottie does not batter that gorgeous physique!" Bobby objects. Releasing the half-made fist, Tynie blushes as he then leads her back to their room. Bobby was right, and protecting her, from something done by Tynie. "You two enjoy your night. I'll figure that out and tell ya tomorrow!" Danny offers. "Deal dude!" Bobby replies.

They go on towards the master bedroom, each noting that Danny's one hell of a friend, for everything. Arriving in that room, Tynie kicks the door shut and says "Ya know.. in case.. come morning.. we wanna.." "I love the way you think!" Bobby brags. "You're my inspiration." She gleams. "Aww my beauty, come here.."He requests. Trying to do so without rushing, Tynie gets to the bed's edge as Bobby was sitting on it. Tynie's got his left arm around her hips, and her head cradled by his right hand, Bobby guiding her to bed gently in a new way. Her body is babied into place and away from the edge of the bed. "I wanted to.." He says, right as she was going to mention it.

Tynie didn't see him do it, but their phone is already charging and the pillows are laid out for each. "You're not my servant." She notices, Bobby looking more tired than moments ago. Racing a hand to his heartbeat, Tynie prays in silence that notion is ruled out too. Bobby holds her hand where it is, saying "I'm alright. Feel it." Bobby's heart pounds to vouch those words out, Tynie's fret being kicked to the curb. In a twist of their typical moves, Bobby takes Tynie's hand from his chest, and starts nuzzling it with short puppy-like whimpers. "I'm alright. Don't worry."Tynie answers, her man then kissing every inch of that hand.

"Bobby-bear, what brought that on?!" She worries. "I… still.. feel…" He stammers. "Now lover, that's all been handled. No letting that brilliant mind nor that loving heart worry over any of the details again. We have a plan, remember?" Tynie recalls. "If I can't do that, nor can you. As for our plan, yes, I remember." Bobby returns. Kissing wildly without anything else on their minds, the couple starts their closing of the day moves with one of total romantic wind up covering one another before the kiss is over with, neither really wanting to cease the affections too shortly. Slumber hit Tynie and Bobby HARD right as the kiss dispelled, the two sleeping without snoring in time with each other.

Their legal issues were being handled, and several people got their freedom ended. Still in many ways, more got set free. The day started off with unexpected news, and wound up with this couple getting the proper track to handle the issues they'd many times thought were resolved. The one who provided that is a stick in the mud in terms of stubbornness, yet still one hell of a friend. In terms of friendship, Ross proved himself one more time, with that Tynie got to prove her "Panache for blowing minds with handgun use."

Yeah, she took a life, but legally there wasn't much choice given what the guy did. Several hours of emotional hell were had by Tynie and Bobby, with Danny being the one with the wisdom. His words opened their eyes, causing every discussion had between them to finally air everything out. Danny's the stick in the mud stubborn one, and with very good reasons to back it. As for the family and her practice, both are handled in entirely different ways. Tynie's New York kin overhauld the first one, with her, Danny and Bobby doing so to the second.

Frankly, the timing of technology dying on you outright can be amazing. Danny's line about the practice phone was actually true. Bobby'd found that out early in the day, her phone for the practice was no longer dependable. Hence Tynie's plan to change that out when she can. Danny'd showed his dedication in numerous ways to them as a friend, getting taken in until he starts fresh as the reward. A new page will turn for those who matter to Tynie and Bobby, leaving behind all those whom deserve it. Same with the styles of Tynie's past, and what's meant by that: the internal war with her heart and head over Bobby.

All in all, they wound up with their own selling out and setting free, painful as hell though it was. One more thing, their heavenly observers now know to keep vigilant eyes on the couple, as well as those they love and respect.

Now, if that's not a good selling out and setting free day.. No one will ever know what is….


	85. 85

Title: Avenging Injustices

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, The others are Mine.

* * *

The next morning Bobby wakes first to find his wife petting from his shoulders to his waist. "My Sexy Bobby's still here." Tynie realizes, still waking up. Using his left hand, her hair's tucked behind her ear before he answers "I'm not going anywhere." Opening her eyes slowly, Tynie whispers "Nor am I." Guiding her while he sits up, Bobby goes for broke with the first kiss of the day. Time's already being ignored, the couple wishing only to take the steps Danny ascribed to keep their pairing intact. Mentally declaring as much while the kiss drones on, they only separate from it due to breathlessness. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie and Bobby are elated to have the weights on their hearts lifted.

Everything which would cause her to bolt out of bed in a panic of sorts having been handled, Tynie's giddily running off at the mouth. "Sexy this may sound a bit odd, but I literally had a couple ideas come to me in my sleep. Danny's soon to be my practice's client arrangement specialist, so my legal representation of him is his compensation. In terms of my practice SUV, I figure that is technically a company vehicle, so any use of it by Danny is automatically regarded as in professional capacity. We have other rides my love, so work with me on that one. The only way my trust in Danny can be revoked is if he does anything illegal or that we deem is bullshit. Otherwise, anything one of us claims on the other, cuts both ways."

"Ty-baby, that's sheer genius! Oh, and in terms of what you said sounding odd, not really. We had to take care of a lot yesterday, so I'm not really surprised that you were so relaxed while sleeping to have a few ideas hit you." Bobby gleams. Getting out of bed together, Tynie reaches back to score up their shared phone. "Honey, in terms of today, I ask one more thing: unless the shit hits the fan, your logic will be followed. You already did the same for me, so it's fair." Tynie relays, pocketing that device. "Alright, but on one condition: we stop asking for one to follow the other's logic outright, with the same exclusion for shit hitting. If anything is concerning or confusing, we just talk it over privately." Bobby answers, taking his woman's hand. "Sheer genius.." She whispers proudly, the two leaving their room. "Oh, and Danny does NOT need to keep behaving like our butler! We know his motives, and that cover story's not needed. I hope he heard me say that!" Tynie announces, capitalizing on the vent's acoustics. Walking across the house, the couple are all smiles and giggles, Danny seeing that from the kitchen, him trailing off. "I started this.." "Yeah, and I'm finishing it. You two go chill. Trust my logic." Tynie interrupts, kissing Bobby on the cheek after. Laughing, her man leads their guest to the living room.

"Tynie told me a couple things before we came out here. You are to use her practice SUV whenever, after filing the retirement forms. Her legal representation of you is lifelong, and deemed your compensation for working with her. Tynie knows money will not change hands, yet she feels this is most appropriate. I'm more than compelled to agree, because I was about to claim that on her name anyway." Bobby informs as they sit down, Danny in the recliner. "You gotta be shittin me!" Danny gasps. "No, but you're quickly becoming one of our favorite turds!" Tynie jokes. Noticing Danny had only started doing the dishes, she loads the dishwasher and says "Hey guys! Feel like going out to breakfast and coffee.. on me?!" "No way, we go Dutch. I pay half for you, Bobby covers the other half, you cover him." Danny objects. "Danny, you'd make one hell of a client intervention specialist. Matter of fact, effective immediately, your title in my practice has changed. You are now the Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist." Tynie announces, approaching the two men in her living room. "I like the sound of that." Danny applauds. "Honey, could you possibly do me a favor? Check my fax machine for Danny's retirement forms, I don't want to keep Ross waiting on those." Tynie requests. Kissing her hand while getting off the couch, Bobby replies "No problem. I'll be right back."

Plopping on the couch next to Danny, Tynie says "Oh, the condition of your working with me is: you keep your gun license and conceal carry permit current. Unless we're in court, you are to be armed. As of the events surrounding that CSU dickhead, we all will be. Other than that, I'm not really worried about you betraying our trust." "Reasonable, and before you go there: I won't make you regret any decisions the two of you made regarding me." "Perfect, and I hope you understand why I diverted from going straight to breakfast. Making Ross wait was only half the reason.." Tynie trails off. "You want everything in the clear in case the shit hits the fan." Danny concludes.

Having the couple's shared phone stashed on her, Tynie poses "Danny, I know this is asking a lot. If Bobby and I are unavailable, out of town on vacation for example, and shit hits in my family.. would you cover us?" "You said you knew that was asking a lot. You were mistaken, I'd do that anyway. I'll tell you or Bobby directly when a request is too much to ask. I don't expect that to happen, but for your information." Danny confirms, getting briefly hugged.

Bobby had returned to the living room, papers in hand, yet elected to remain quiet until that conversation ended. "I say that's all perfectly reasonable. Danny, here ya go man." Bobby announces, handing the forms over. Tynie gets up and mentions "I don't stick around to eye over people filling out forms which may mandate their confidential identifier information. Call that on my code of respect Danny, we'll be right back." "Honorable." Danny responds, going right to work on those papers. Walking her hubby out of the room, Tynie leans in to whisper "We're covered if shit hits when you and I are unavailable. Danny made that a given. I don't think he has family of his own, so to him that was an honor. You heard the rest. Now let's get rid of that paper from yesterday." "Umm, honey. I already did." Bobby peeps, blushing. "You're the greatest!" Tynie celebrates, hugging him from the side. "Anyway, you didn't hear the whole reason I claimed that about us being armed. I made that decision as if to say I'll back you and Danny up firepower wise anyday. I mean should a situation legally warrant it." She elaborates.

"Honey, I only hope that we don't have to act on the full extent of that decision. I'm glad you made it though, honestly." Bobby answers. "One more thing, my love. Danny said he'd sidebar one of us in the event a request we've made is too much for him." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, I kinda expected that." Bobby laughs. They'd made it to their room to change and obtain a few items. Tynie's badgeholder is soon pocketed, only to have Bobby load it into her purse with a firearm. Checking her distributor, Tynie grabs a couple of the cartridges and the portable box for them from the distributor packaging. Witnessing that as he dressed, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear, retrieving one of his guns and conceal carry permit. Tynie goes for their jewelry box, grabbing her detective's ring and the one for eternal devotion she got Bobby. Going back to him, the rings are put on as the two head back for Danny. Tynie's purse was in Bobby's hands, only to have her snake an arm under the strap. Wrapping her other arm around his waist, Tynie wonders "Given the fact I don't trust shredders, could we get a grill that is expressly used for destroying old case files?"

"Baby, that's not a trouble." Bobby responds. Danny winds up bumping into the couple in the hallway, hearing that with a question "Why do you not trust shredders Tynie?" "Dude, hackers have buddies that they can pay to re-assemble those shredded papers. Once they do.. BAM.. Identity theft all over the place! Truthfully, that's why I don't keep eyes on folks who fill out what you have in your hands. I don't want accused of that type of shit." She explains. "Good point." Danny discovers. "Go ahead and fax that man, we'll wait. I'd rather it be us than Ross." Bobby tells him.

The couple's shared phone goes off, Helena on the other end. "Whoa sis, slow down. What happened?" Tynie wonders upon answering it, hearing "Ross wants to retire, he's battling the Brass to get the papers." "Helena, after I say this: you straight up hang up on me! Call them, give this number, and tell the Brass, Ross is my client." Tynie orders. Helena chirps "Got it." Moments later, the Brass learns just how far Tynie's willing to take their obstruction of Ross's retirement, and just how quickly she'll do it. Putting their end of the conversation on speaker, Tynie swears up and down that if Ross so much as loses time in his lunch break today, that her prior threats will happen by the close of business. Ross adds "You all know she's in with the Bar Association head, Henry. He's speed dial one on her phone… I'd not test my lawyer if I were you!" "Tynie Goren! Fuck!" The Brass says together "More like, if you keep delayin' my client YOU'RE FUCKED!" She growls. Immediately after she said that, Ross gets the forms and within twenty minutes is classified as retired at his current rank. "One more thing: if you do not put my client on the line ALONE right now.. my earlier threats.. WILL BE A GODDAMNED CAKEWALK!" Tynie demands. Ross gets that wish granted in a flash, learning "Dude, as soon as you can get home to Helena. I let her do something that I've NEVER accepted. I HAD her hang up on me… LITERALLY. Oh,and nice move with my speed dial. Lastly, what I said about being your lawyer: Lifelong. Don't argue with me Ross, God loses those debates. Ask Bobby if you don't believe me." Confirming that, Ross hangs up.

"Umm, whose nuts were almost in a vice?" Danny wonders, having stopped when the couple's shared phone went off. "The Brass. Your retirement plan was also Ross's and they tried fucking with him thirty two trillion ways from last Sunday. You stand back, I'M faxing that shit.. Get my drift?" Tynie elaborates. Danny hands over the papers, following his lawyer as she calls the Brass's office demanding the fax number. Apparently the receptionist heard every syllable of the threats from moments ago, as Tynie receives that information at once. A cover letter basically swearing to God that everything Tynie threatened covers Danny just as it did Ross added, Danny's retirement forms are sent over. "Nobody fucks with my people without answering to my wrath!" Tynie howls. Bobby went with them, seeing the rage seething in his wife, saying nothing. Inside fifteen minutes, Tynie gets a fax that vows the Brass consider her threats viable for any cop she will ever represent, adding that to their records. The Brass announces in a separate fax Danny was considered retired at the rank of Captain. "I'm getting this shit framed!" Tynie declares pointing to the fax with her name on it from the Brass, Bobby stashing those faxes in a file folder for now and taking their shared phone.

Danny whistles through his breath at the entire display of Tynie's wrath before him, Bobby warning "When it comes to her clients: This is TAME dude.." "He's not understating." Tynie affirms. "Damn!" Danny yelps. Again Tynie's fax machine goes off, Karven sending an oath of his willingness to assist Tynie in any way should the Brass or any faction of the NYPD do anything against her and Bobby. Calling Karven, she says "Yeah, I need a couple things confirmed in writing. The consultancy for me and Bobby, then Ross and Danny's retirements at current rank status. Any problems..CALL ME AT ONCE! They were told REPEATEDLY what happens if I get THAT word, and I can prove it!" "I know you can, I was in the doorway of the office where Ross was attempting to retire. My meeting with the Brass was next. Even the Governor can't stand any of those guys. I'll fax you everything I find out about Ross and Danny's retirement, as well as the consultancy. I'll also call you directly if I am even put on hold while getting that information! You don't worry about my docket either." Karven offers. "Note that from second one of my taking your call should you make it regarding this situation, I've taken over. Thanks for this man." Tynie certifies. "Certainly." Kraven notes, writing what she said down as he hung up.

Stashing the couple's shared phone into her purse after it's set to vibrate, then telling the two men in her office everything, Danny and Bobby say as one "DAMN!" "Danny, Bobby, I say we don't bog our day down anymore with this bullshit. I'm keeping Karven's fax on me, Danny you're effectively in professional capacity with my practice. Follow my lead on this guys." Tynie relates. Danny and Bobby knew right away where she's going with this, saying back "No sweat." Starting to leave her office, Tynie silently prays it's a while before the shared phone goes off. Bobby opens her purse and slips Karven's fax into it, closing that before they were fully out of that part to the home. Everyone at Tynie and Bobby's knowing that Karven could call at any time, Danny mentions "Tynie, you may want to pocket your phone. Trust me." She does, sensing his motives, appreciating them with a vengeful smile. Moments later, Liu texts with updates on all other situations surrounding Tynie and Bobby. Learning the new circumstance in the couple's day, Liu agrees to brief them again after receiving word their day's done. This arrangement has an automatic caveat: emergencies. Tynie mandates "Keep contact with the family. DO NOT let ANY of them know the change in reason Bobby and I are not available. Other than that, you're effectively on down time. My reason for all this is simple: Everybody's SAFETY. Oh, and Liu.. that caveat about emergencies is a given." "Got it." Liu concurs, the conversation ending. Danny and Bobby flanked Tynie as that talk via text with her lawyer transpired, both claiming "Nicely executed."

"Until this new round of shit blows over, I'm not trusting anyone who hasn't proved themselves." Tynie announces. "Better idea, make that permanent baby, I already plan to." Bobby counters. "I totally agree with him, Tynie." Danny vouches, getting immediate compliance from her. The three then head out to the front door without a word, Bobby and Tynie holding each other's left hands with Danny on her other side. Before he opens the house, Danny mentions the intention to take what Tynie and Bobby told him about using her practice SUV into action until today's over. Tynie senses the logic in that, as does her husband, both agreeing without a discussion. Heading out from there, Danny splits off from the two in order to open up that vehicle. "I see where he's going with that, and actually like it." Tynie admonishes just as Bobby was to object. They kiss the rest of the way to the SUV, neither one really wanting to speak for a while.

Once they're inside, Tynie gets a text from Karven. Apparently the Governor has kick-started an investigation of the Brass, and his assisting her was a benefit to it. Replying with "You gotta be shittin me" Tynie learns that Karven was far from committing that. Also being told that Tynie's not the only lawyer going after the Brass, she gets wind that the others added her threats to their lists. "Swear that on my life?" She asks, getting "I don't do that to people. Yes, I am serious about what those other lawyers did." "Tell me the Governor's aware of my compliance with his office on this investigation." Tynie wonders. "I already claimed that on your name." Karven answers. "Dude, if you claim something on my name that we've yet to discuss, just tell me later. Chances are OBSCENELY high I'll be alright with your claims." Tynie plots, Karven concurring before the conversation's halted.

"Holy SamHell!" She hollers. "What is it babe?" Bobby wonders, the two men in her SUV learning every aspect of what Tynie got word of after. Still having the couple's shared phone in hand, Tynie poses in a text "Is there any way this investigation of the Brass could aid cops who've retired beforehand and their families? You know, like a retroactive benefit?" "GENIUS!" Karven replies, swearing to relay that idea to the Governor and contact Tynie later.

Pocketing the couple's shared phone one more time, Tynie starts to deep breathe, trying to rid the rage from her body. Rubbing her back, Bobby wonders "You ok?" "Yeah, just beyond imperially pissed at the Brass." Tynie retorts. "Tynie, try to kick back for a while. Wait for word from Karven on that. I say we handle everything we couldn't yesterday." Danny blurts. "Danny, you're a great dude. Excellent plan. I'll only kick back until I sense for a half-second people are fucking with us. If I do, you and Bobby stand down til I say otherwise." Tynie answers. "Got it!" Bobby and Danny say as one.

"Sorry I'm being so harsh guys. I just can't shake this sense that people are going to keep up this trend of starting shit." Tynie apologizes after a moment. "Baby, it's alright. Danny and I both sensed as much. No need to apologize." Bobby soothes, guiding her closer to him. "We did." Danny vouches, their travel beginning. Leaning against her husband, Tynie whispers "I seriously hope I have a break from going apeshit sometime today." "Actually, you're on one right now." Bobby tells her, hearing "Thanks you two." "I speak for Bobby this time when I say: No sweat." Danny declares, still driving. Karven calls, Tynie answering it on the second ring "The Governor heard you represented cops affected by the moves of the Brass. In fact, I was told to tell you: Tynie Goren is ferocious as an attorney, and has worked wonders in the state with her Project! She may not have voted for me, or even be a fan of mine, but I'll definitely use her ideas against those fuckers in the Brass. Her Project is in a temporary building now, but already it's bettered numerous lives. Before you ask, I said you're grateful for the compliment on the Project, and his willingness to use your idea. I'll call you back later tonight. Remember, I don't want you concerned over my docket." "You got it,man. Later." Tynie fires back, hanging up.

"Umm, I think the Governor's one of my fans. He gushed over me and the Project, and plans to use my idea about retroactive benefits for cops and their families that have retired under the fuckers in the Brass. When I say use my idea.. I mean against those fucks! Oh, and Karven totally covered me when talking to the Governor too." Tynie lets out, again pocketing the couple's shared phone. "Don't go there Tynie.. he won't let you." Danny senses, allowing all but her last line to sink in. "My Queen, that's awesome!" Bobby cheers.

They've made it to a little restaurant Danny frequents, such being made evident when all three exit the SUV and walk in. A new staffer sends rage up Tynie's spine, Danny and Bobby catching it in the growls under her breath. "You know her?" The manager asks. "Yes, that bitch is a former neighbor. She's a thief, liar, manipulator, and last I knew a HUGE meth-head!" Tynie growls. The owner was behind that manager and says "I'll pull her from shift right away to get a drug test done. She fails, she's fired." "Good. You know who I am.. right?" Tynie relates. "Yes." The owner says snapping his fingers twice. Two burly guys come from behind the bar and whisk the new staffer to the owner's vehicle without a single word. Returning to the owner, one of the barkeeps says "Sir, I caught her stealing from my till this morning. There's a statement on the manager's desk in back. I also filed an attempted theft police report." The owner orders the other barkeep to remove the girl from his car and stand at her side until the cops get there.

Turning to the barkeep still inside, the owner says "You did pretty good, and I know you weren't sure of something. If that EVER happens again, automatically have them arrested." "Brother, I'm a lawyer. The owner's right, and I saw why you did what you did. When the cops get here, I do the talking." Tynie announces to the remaining barkeep, learning. "My name's Kyrtis, the owner's name is Bryce. You got it." Bryce adds "He had my OK to claim that on my name, by the way." "Kyrtis, go get that statement. Bryce, order your manager to get any security footage from this morning, preferably around the bar." Tynie mandates, Bryce and Kyrtis complying immediately.

A server appears, Danny getting a table for three, Bobby kissing his wife's cheek, him whispering "No apologies. Danny and I'll wait for you at our table." Nodding, Tynie sends them on their way. Danny learns the server is a victim of domestic abuse at the hands of her boyfriend when they get seated. "I'm the client intervention specialist for Tynie Goren Attorney at Law. I can get you in with her after this situation's handled. I just retired from the Force this morning." The girl learns. The owner saw all that go down and says to his staffer "You take as long as you need to get this handled. You'll still be paid in full. I don't want that bastard coming around here. You're effectively off shift for today." Bobby hears that and urgently heads to console the girl. "It's OK. I'm Tynie's law practice's security agent. You're safe. Sit with us, please." The girl hears, honoring the wishes described.

The cops arrive and upon sight of Tynie all ask "What's the charge?" "Charges, plural. Unlawful possession of meth with intent to distribute, attempted homicide by poisoning, theft and grand larceny. All first degree and on multiple counts." Tynie demands. The manager vouches "We have the evidence." Not another word said, the cops take that meth-head away, Tynie and the manager going inside. "Name's Mike. I spoke the truth back there." Mike declares. "Yeah, I sensed that. Send it all to D.A. Karven, tell him Tynie said "NAIL HER!" He'll know what you mean and why." Tynie counters. Mike's answer "Right away, Tynie."

Going towards the table where her husband was sitting, she's greeted by Danny and told everything about why there's a girl at their table. "You two did right. I got this!" Danny hears as they clear the gap between their table and where they stood. "Dyna, this is Tynie. She said she's got this. Tell her what you just told me." Danny advises. Dyna does, and in seconds Tynie's on the phone with Karven. "Unrelated pair of new situations. Need your office to back me immediately. Be waiting on a package from "The Corner Buffet" for one and please sic Katarina on a guy by the name of Cris Elan. I'll put why on the phone." Tynie declares, handing Dyna the device.

Karven gets quite the diatribe about Cris Elan, telling Dyna "You're safe now. Stay with Tynie. He won't be getting bond, by the way, not with the A.D.A. Tynie sought to go after him. I'm sending that prosecutor to come get you, Dyna. You're definitely safe with my prosecutors. You'll be freed of him before you know it. Trust me, please." "I do. thank you."Dyna cries. "Danny.. your phone?" Tynie asks, being handed that right away. "YO BRYCE!" Tynie hollers, Bryce rushing to her side, Tynie praying. "Please tell me you have Dyna's next of kin's contact information." Getting that right away, Tynie's on the phone with Dyna's father, Tod. "Sir, my name's Tynie Goren, and I apologize for calling you like this. I'm assisting your daughter in getting away from a Cris Elan, once and for all. I've already talked to the D.A.'s office, as I am an attorney, and I need you to be ready to meet your daughter at the D.A.'s office." Tynie explains. "Tynie, call me Tod. How much do we owe you for this?!" Tod wonders. "Tod, all I ask for is a donation to charity with my name in the memo line of the check, like "honoring Tynie Goren." Any amount." From the background after Tod repeats that, his wife yells "She's saving our kid.. DO NOT ARGUE with her wishes!" Tod relays that, agreeing to the meet up availability before hanging up. "Dyna, you're safe now. Your dad insists that you go with him after the D.A. gets things rolling. I'm agreeing with that, even though the bastard we're going after won't get bond. Anything you need, you call us." Tynie claims, giving Dyna Danny's number.

A text comes through from Tod "Anything else you need me to do?" "Yes, sometime today take Dyna and get her tested for EVERYTHING. She knows how to contact us should anything else arise." Tynie fires back, Tod agreeing at once before Danny gets his phone back. Bryce had that manager give all four of them the best meal in the house, no charge. "Danny, Bobby, Tynie.. thank you. Danny, don't sir my dad, and make sure he knows your post with Tynie's practice. He's a little finicky about talking to people that he hasn't dealt with before." Dyna announces. "Understandable. You got it." Danny answers. "My lease.." Dyna pines. Tynie gets ahold of the couple's shared phone and seeks out "Dyna, your landlord's number." Literally a minute later, Tynie's railing off at the landlord who was about to unlawfully evict Dyna. Cris was the one not on a lease, and the landlord tried playing games. Basically the entire restaurant heard it all, including "So help me whatever God you believe in, if you keep that shit up I will PERSONALLY see to it YOU are DROWNING in felonies! Not only that, but you will NEVER be able to so much as rent a moving truck again! You've NO IDEA just who the Samhell you're fuckin with here!"

After Tynie has been ferociously demanding with the landlord for about fifteen minutes, the landlord's wife picks up the extension saying "I'll take care of it from here. Dyna's safe from my husband's bullshit, I'm also divorcing him today. I know who he's fuckin with. I'll send word it all in writing wherever you ask." "The D.A.'s office Attention D.A. KARVEN! FAX IT WITHIN THE HOUR or my threats are VOWS.. GOT ME?!" Tynie demands, the landlord's wife gulping "YES!" The next thing the landlord's wife hears from Tynie is "I WILL Find out if you didn't.. if that's the case.. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Good luck in your divorce." After that, the call's ended.

The fax is sent inside ten minutes of that call's end, the wife getting called and told by Karven "I know why Dyna's counsel had you fax this to me. Oh, and your tenants will retain their apartments after you're incarcerated. I'm seeing to that myself!" Soon as those words leave Karven's mouth, the call is finished. Noting to call Tynie later, Karven goes on a break.

"Does she always come off this ten foot tall and bulletproof?" Dyna asks. "When it comes to clients.. yes. She's already taken you on as one, I heard it arranged." Danny answers. Eating as she pockets the couple's shared phone, Tynie instigates the others to join her, the restaurant going pretty much dead silent. Bryce and Kyrtis come to check on Dyna, Kyrtis saying "Dyna, you won't feel this right away, but sometime, you'll be loving the freedom." "Kyrtis.. you've.." Tynie gulps, getting a nod. "Bryce, try as best you can to keep Dyna and Kyrtis working shifts together. Kyrtis, you do me a favor and keep eyes on Dyna. If you think for even a second that shit's going live, get whomever you suspect arrested then call my office. Bryce, Dyna's giving my office number as an emergency contact." Tynie plans, Danny handling what was said to be done by Dyna. "Keep this private." Bryce's asked, Danny learning "Always do. Only in emergencies do I break out the contact information of my employees." "Tynie, that favor.. is now a given." Kyrtis announces, leading Bryce away from the table.

"Danny, Bobby, thank you for jumping in on this!" Tynie blurts. Dyna adds "Seriously, you three just saved my life." "Dyna, one thing I forgot to ask your Dad. Tell him your lawyer has ordered you to get a conceal carry permit and handgun. If Tod has any questions about that.. have him call my office." Tynie orders, Dyna writing that down on a napkin and pocketing it. Karven calls, Bobby answering it, as Karven learns everything Tynie got wind of and mandated relating to Dyna. "Tell Tynie and Dyna that it's being "Sic'd on by Katarina." Tynie'll know what I mean." Karven orders, Bobby concurring before hanging up. Katarina shows to the table saying "Tynie, tell your client she's safe with me. Everything that has happened to her today is in my hands. She has nothing to worry about." Dyna pipes up "You just did. I figure if you're alright with these three, I'm good." Tynie laughs "She is." "Katarina, you beat me to it." Bobby adds in. Katarina and Dyna exchange first names and numbers, Katarina saying "I have your Dad with me. He misunderstood Tynie in terms of meeting up at my office. Actually, this works better, and I ask you to trust me." "I do." Dyna certifies, waving to the three at the table when she and Katarina leave. Turning her head, Katarina mentions "Oh and Tynie.. Tod already handled two of your other requests from the phonecall, you know what I mean." "Good to know. Later." Tynie returns, Katarina accepting that answer with a smile.

As that whole situation ends, Danny, Bobby and Tynie leave after their meals are over with. Bumping into Kyrtis, Tynie growls "Make sure Bryce calls my office AT ONCE should ANYONE step to Dyna again! If Bryce isn't here.. YOU Call!" "You got it Tynie." Kyrtis confirms. Resuming the hand hold with Bobby, Danny again before them, Tynie's seething with rage. The trip to her SUV is a silent one, not even a phone around them going off. Once Danny lets the couple into the ride, Tynie announces "Guys, I'm getting a few things for the house today.." All their doors secured, Danny drives off. "I'm still seething over what happened to Dyna. I was there myself repeatedly before meeting Bobby. When I said things for the house, Bobby knows what I mean." Tynie continues. "I do. Danny the reason she's not elaborating is that when it's for the house, she doesn't until it's inside. You know why I believe." Bobby verifies.

"Sure do, and I don't blame her. Oh, and I already know what she means by being there herself." Danny affirms. Tynie rubs her face with her left hand, wiping away tears from that whole ordeal. Bobby sees that and cuddles her powerfully, whispering "It's over now baby, she's safe. We'll know when she needs us again." Tod calls Danny, whom hands his phone to Bobby. Giving Tod his post in the practice, Bobby learns "Tell Tynie we owe her more than she asked for. My only daughter was just saved. Dyna's getting tested right now. I will send word of the results any way you want." Bobby's reply "Tod, Tynie just told me to advise that the only thing you need to do now is get Dyna conceal carry permit certified and a handgun to go with that. Tynie hopes you follow her logic on that as well. Tynie will send those orders to you any way you want later. Dyna's to have them on her person at all times. Beyond that, calling us is fine."

Tod immediately sees why Tynie advised that, adding "Next time I call or text, I'll give my residential fax number. I have one because I'm a retired accountant. I'll keep Tynie's fax number confidential as I hope she will mine." "Tod, that's automatic. Call us tonight or tomorrow if you can, that way you and Dyna can spend time together after the tests are done." Bobby plans, Tod agreeing before they hang up. Tynie heard that and brags "Excellently done, my love." Bobby then returns Danny's phone as they were at a red light.

"Danny, when we go to your bank.. I do the talking." Tynie plans as they all get out of the SUV. "Already knew that." Danny fires back, locking the SUV. Slipping his check to her hand, Danny waits until that is secured in Tynie's purse before leading the couple inside. Discovering the mall had a branch of Danny's bank inside, Tynie says nothing until reaching the counter. "I am here to see that my client *Points to Danny* gets this cashed immediately without incident. I brought a witness*Points to Bobby* so that if we have ANY problems, you already know what happens." Tynie mandates to the teller. Pulling Danny's check out of her purse, Danny verifies "I insisted my lawyer to have possession until we did this."

The teller next to them isn't busy and she says to the one before those three "Do as they ask, you have NO IDEA who you'd get us all in trouble with if you don't! You are CLUELESS as to who she is*Points to Tynie* and who she's in with!" Bobby swears "Your co-worker is NOT lying!" Endorsing the check, Danny silently hopes that those warnings suffice. "Oh, and since it is NOT posted that you all card people who have accounts here.. don't EVEN try it with my client!" Tynie demands. The teller before Danny and Tynie refuses to cash the check, even with a manager behind her. The manager walks up to that teller and says "Given the fact they even had to say all that and your co-worker had to warn you about them.. you're fired. I'm personally handling this." Danny waits about another ten minutes, the check being cashed taking a while because of the fact that teller's drawer was much more short than it should've been. "Have her arrested for bank robbery."Tynie orders, also noticing that. "Done." The manager shoots back, telling the co-worker to call the cops after. Cops arrive, then the manager tells of Tynie's orders and the charges, as well as why. "Dyna got my brother arrested! That bitch was part of it! My name's Danielle and I'm not supposed to be going through this!" Danielle hollers as the cops cuff her, the "bitch" line referring to Tynie.

"I'm checking on all your accounts right now, Tynie." The manager swears. "Good, if ANYTHING is out of place on them or even suspicious.. add that to Danielle's charges." Another half hour goes by, the manager calling Tynie over with a wave. "I take it she has more felonies." Tynie assumes. "Actually, no. The accounts belonging to you three, are in order." "Fax that to my office immediately dude." Tynie mandates, scrawling her fax number on a paper and serving the manager with it. The manager repeats "Done."

Waving to the manager, Tynie yells at the cops "Get her out of here! I don't think these bank patrons feel safe handling their affairs around a BANK ROBBER!" The manager Tynie dealt with sent out others, whom all bellow as one "You heard Tynie! Make it happen!" Turning to one another, the managers vow as the cops cart Danielle out in a rush "We're going to be checking accounts all day because of her. Danielle's going to get added charges if ANY account has suspicious activity! Tynie ordered as much to our boss!" True to the first part of those remarks, the managers do wind up checking accounts, doing so periodically between customers until closing. Luckily for Danielle, no account had suspicious activity when it was checked.

Danny leads Tynie and Bobby out of the bank as those words ring out, the three taking a while to shop after. Bobby and Danny are adamant that Tynie not carry the bags as they go back to her SUV when they're done. Tynie leads them with her gun drawn in one hand and the other holding her badgeholder and conceal carry permit. "I didn't like the looks of that.." Danny worries. "Nor did I, but I know why she did it." Bobby answers, the two loading the SUV's trunk.

The trunk hatch closed, all three hop in as Danny realizes under his breath "Tynie, you were covering us!" "Yep, after what hit in the bank it was a gut call." Tynie vows, the badgeholder secured in her purse. Holstering her gun, Tynie includes "When we get this stuff in the house, we're having margaritas. I'm making them too." "Dude, she makes a kickass margarita!" Bobby gleams. "I'll ask it again: Does she kick ass in her sleep too?" Danny wonders, driving to the house. "You already know the answer to that." Tynie laughs. The SUV's parked as a floral delivery truck pulls up, Tynie exiting then getting something directly from Dyna. "To Tynie, Bobby, and Danny: You saved me, thank you is never enough-Dyna" was on the card, Tynie carrying that as the guys get the items from shopping. She manages to carry the floral arrangement in one arm, going for her gun with the other, again covering Danny and Bobby.

As Tynie hits the front stoop, she holsters her gun again. Danny tries to go for the keys in his pocket when he and Bobby meet her, Tynie saying as she snares them "Forgive the assault and battery." "It's not assault and battery when my new boss is backing me up." Danny overrides, being let in. Bobby follows his wife inside, seeing Tynie put the new flowers on a table by the door. Locking up the house after that, Tynie guides Danny to where the bags are to be put for now. Again tailing her, Bobby follows suit with the bags in his arms. One thing had to be set to the side, entirely due to it's size, Danny doing so smiling.

"Guys, was I too much of a bitch when we were out?" Tynie wonders. "No, you were justified in everything you did and said." Danny and Bobby say as one. "Sweet. Now go relax, I got this." Tynie beams. Three margaritas made, Tynie delivers all to the living room, not losing a drop. Danny's served first, then Tynie hands Bobby his. Danny takes a few sips, realizing Bobby was right as they enjoy those in a bit of silence. Breaking from hers, Tynie announces "Guys, unless it's urgent with my new client, you're off-duty. I still want made aware of any updates." "When I get those, you do." Danny concludes. Bobby's break from the margarita is interrupted by a call from Karven, an update on the landlord situation with Dyna given. Then Bobby gets word that the Governor has ordered the investigation into the Brass be connected to the one about the bomb, handled at the same time. Bobby tells of the three's not leaving the house unarmed, adding that "Tynie said Katarina was amazing with her new client." Someone from above watched over Dyna, whom discovers she's clean and not pregnant. Karven apologizes for that word not coming from Tod, Bobby countering "Tod's busy with Dyna, Tynie's getting proof of those test results faxed probably tomorrow." The conversation's concluded with Karven promising to update them when he can.

"Tynie, take no dishonor in this: You're quite the avenger of injustice." Danny proclaims, as Bobby pockets the couple's shared phone. "Dude, I'm far from offended at that!" Tynie celebrates, then yelping. "Oh shit! We forgot to get the practice phone replaced!" "Honey, after we left the bank I called to check for word on the device model shipping issues from yesterday. They won't have those resolved until next week." Bobby informs. Leaning in for a kiss, Tynie whispers "Thanks my love."

Setting their margaritas aside, Tynie and Bobby go on with the kiss, Danny finishing his with this declaration "I know this sounds vengeful, but I hope Katarina let drop that Cris is a woman-beater before having him arrested. Convicts have a hierarchy, and that charge is NOT tolerated." After the kiss ends, Tynie texts Karven to find that out, Katarina replying "Cris beat me to it." "Danny, you need to go get that lotto ticket dude!" Tynie eludes, pocketing the couple's shared phone yet again. Bobby attaches "When you're sober, of course. She doesn't let anyone drive after even one drink." Danny realizes "She's more protective than most people with that."

Tynie and Bobby then finish their margaritas, Bobby clearing from all three. Danny takes out his phone and orders them something to eat. Before he can pocket that phone, a text from Tod's line comes through with his fax number. Replying that Tynie will give her fax number tomorrow due to being unavailable courtesy of a couple of new cases since they spoke, Tod understanding in a reply, the texts are saved. "Guys, I know this sounds nuts. I want to celebrate Dyna's freedom. I know she's not ready to, but still." Tynie states. Pocketing his phone, Danny objects "That's a good reason to celebrate actually." "I'm with him on this beautiful." Bobby chirps, sitting next to his wife.

"Tynie, sometime tomorrow you'll need to give Tod your fax number. I told him we're unavailable today due to new cases since we met Dyna." Danny educates. "Dude, your phone." Tynie wishes, getting that at once. Firing off a text with her fax number, Tynie apologizes "My client intervention specialist is on his first week with my practice. He didn't have this information as of yet, due to the new cases coming up before I could provide it." Tod's reply "That's entirely understandable. Your information's confidential with my household by the way." Attesting to that with her practice, Tynie ends the conversation and surrenders Danny's phone.

"Tod's one understanding brother. I know he loathed Cris, hell I bet Satan does too!" Tynie swears, Danny taking back his device. Everyone laughs at that, Tynie arising to answer the door as it's knocked on. "It's already covered, my boss was Cris's brother. He hated what Cris did to Dyna and insisted on that." The delivery guy says. "Danny, did you hear that?" Tynie wonders, locking the door. "So THAT'S why I was told not to pay! I hope you're not mad, Tynie, but I used my post in your practice with that place." Danny blurts. "Given our shitty luck with a lot of places, Danny, you obeyed my office's protocol to the letter." Tynie overrules, bringing the meal to the guys. "She's not understating." Bobby vouches. "So THAT'S why you said what you did about being fucked with." Danny uncovers, Tynie and Bobby nodding.

Seated by her man in moments, Tynie initiates the feasting, the guys in tow. Between bites, Tynie orders "Danny, you're effectively off-shift. Any shit hits, let us know. You had an excellent first day with my practice." Bobby interjects after breaking from the meal "Oh, and about that. Karven said your retirement at Captain status is upheld. We get faxed proof of that at the end of the day. Same with Ross. The investigations for the bomb and the Brass are now intertwined, by Governor's orders. Something tells me the new state-surrendering- criminals to the feds for terrorist charges law is going to be used on those guys." "It better be! What they did is not only endangerment, but TEXTBOOK terrorism against those cops and their families! As for the bomb thing, automatic terrorism!" Tynie half-hollers. Danny agrees with a nod, the three later finishing everything delivered. Tynie clears from it all as Bobby advises "Danny, she meant business about the butler thing." "I figured that." Danny settles. Halfway to her man, Tynie wonders "Just how the hell am I going to hang those boxing bags? One of them's damn near as big as me." "You're not. We are." Danny overrides, pointing to Bobby. Sitting in her man's lap, Tynie again whispers "You know what that means, right?" "I do. Love you."Bobby whispers back. "I love you too." Tynie swears.

Danny witnesses the couple snuggling, advising both "I'm off-shift but this is a gut call. Stay in here unless I start yelling." "Done man." Tynie answers, speaking for both. A room-to-room canvass of the home done later, Danny comes back without a word. Tynie slowly leans up, Bobby saying "He and I are going to take care of something. Be right back baby." Kissing him, she worries "You two be careful." Danny advises "We will.I'm also re-checking this place. You relax." Watching them walk away, Tynie prays under her breath "We've already had shit hit us today, let there be no more." Sitting where Bobby was, she worries right up until her legs are in his lap. Her shoes get chucked to the door, his following, the two going back to the cuddle from earlier. Danny takes a while, which sends red flags to going off in Tynie's head. Bobby senses those and soothes "He's meticulous on that, don't worry til he starts yelling." Silence abounds them from that point, Danny returning with a broad smile. "Yeahhh, word got out. We won't be fucked with as harshly anytime soon I believe." Tynie and Bobby hear. "THANK YOU JESUS!" Tynie bellows. Again the three are surprised when Tod calls Danny again. "She OK?!" Danny worries. "This is Dyna, and I forgot to ask if it's OK if I have your number." Dyna answers, learning Tynie insisted. "Danny, tell me. Did she get them? The flowers." Dyna wonders, learning that was the case. Last thing Dyna said was "I'm free.. it feels.. weird." "It will for a bit. You'll love it, just like Kyrtis said.. eventually." Danny consoles, the call ending after. "I have a feeling that someday, Kyrtis and Dyna will get together." Tynie senses. Dyna texts Danny her number, with something else. "Kyrtis asked me out. He wants to take it slow. Will that damage my case?" Telling her no, Danny says that how Kyrtis wants to do things is appropriate.

Danny kids Tynie about the line regarding lotto tickets, only to be told she has no intentions of trying it. Bobby swoons "I'm already the luckiest man alive, having Tynie as my wife." Tynie's giggly reply "I'm the lucky woman who gets to love you forever." "I'm impeding.." Danny frets. "Bullshit dude. I'm not even gonna go into what could've been between us without your wisdom. We want you here." Tynie rails off. Realizing she made a point, Danny relents and sits down. Liu calls Danny's line with news. "It's been sold, for a lot more than I asked. I can have the check delivered to you whenever." Liu announces. "That was fast! Tynie's, and preferably today." Danny answers, getting wind that Liu will be out there in less than an hour.

"Holy hell!" Danny cheers as he sets his phone to the coffee table. "What is it?" "Tynie, please don't be dishonored: Liu kicks ass! My house just sold for A LOT more than Liu sought out. He's bringing the check." "Danny, I only trust kickass people. Make a note of that." Tynie jokes with a shit-eating grin. Bobby erupts in laughs first, then Danny, Tynie joining them. Going to the door, Tynie lets Liu in while laughing. Liu wonders why, only to hear Danny recount what Tynie last said. Handing Danny the check, Liu informs "I brought it so fast in case you wanted to cash this thing today." "Understandable. I don't though."Danny says back.

Pulling Liu over, literally, Tynie tells him why and that Danny's staying at the house until his is not only paid for but furnished. "Liu, don't let her. I'm not family, but that's still wrong in my eyes. I'll furnish that place myself." Danny mandates, seemingly just in time. "Tynie just got overruled by a friend.. wow." Liu blurts. "You've officially met my practice's Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist, Liu." Tynie announces. Shaking Danny's hand, Liu turns his head to Bobby and says "All are well. I'll contact you again either tonight or tomorrow. Barring emergencies." Nodding, Bobby agrees as Tynie lets the couple's lawyer out of the house.

"Danny, are you sure about…" Tynie trails off, securing the home. "I mean it." Danny attests. Bobby then surprises his wife by wrapping her in his arms and carrying her to the couch, not fully settling until they're both laid out across it. "Very nice.." Tynie swoons. Resting her head on his right shoulder, Tynie's hair is splayed over the crest when Bobby looks down so their eyes meet. "Look at me baby, a badass lawyer having the time of my life in your arms." Tynie says with a Cheshire cat grin. "I'm just glad I can make you feel that way." Bobby answers modestly. "You always do, Bobby. Now, why are you fretting over that?" Tynie seeks out in a bit of a playful voice. He mouths "Yesterday." "Oh, honey. Listen, we resolved that. I was under the impression that we have a plan too."Tynie counters. Smiling from ear to ear, Bobby tells his woman "That we do." "You made her heart skip a beat, dude. I can tell by the fact her smile vanished when she said that." Danny points out. "You did." Tynie whispers. "I never meant for that." Bobby apologizes. Seeing the lost pup look in his eyes, Tynie melts, and in doing so says "I've already forgiven you." Instead of asking how he can make it up, Bobby pets her hair and doesn't speak. " Bobby-love, I have a plan. Something tells me that Liu's gonna call Danny again. When he does, I imagine Liu's taking Danny house hunting. If I'm right, then you and I spend time alone..if you get my drift. Beyond that, we forget this little reminiscing over the hell of yesterday even happened." Tynie plots.

"I love that Idea." Bobby fires back. Danny's on the phone seconds after those two's remarks cease, Liu on the other end. Telling Liu to hang on, Danny wonders "Was she a psychic in a past life?" Tynie and Bobby shrug, Liu and Danny talking after. Danny tells Liu to give him a couple hours, saying that he has a few things left to handle at Tynie's, Liu stating he couldn't do that for at least the requested timeframe anyway. Hanging up, Danny announces "You two stay here. I got this." "Don't let him." Tynie murmurs, getting up. "Dude, no way. After everything today, she's coming with us." Bobby objects.

Following that idea, the three leave the living room and go for the shopping items. Danny and Bobby refuse to let Tynie carry the heaviest one, her electing to tail them. Diverting to the master bedroom, Tynie has several items put away by the time the two guys are done in the weightroom. She notices several boxes were in her closet, all filled, and wonders "Danny, when you did the last security check, were you.." "Yep. Bobby told me your idea, and I just started the process." Danny attests. "Cool." Tynie chrips, going to her man's side.

"I do want to break those in, just not with our rings on." Tynie admits. The two duck back into their room to change that fact, returning to Danny moments later. Showing off, at least in the eyes of Danny, Tynie manages to out punch many women Danny's known before. "She forgot to tell you, martial arts are in her history." Bobby eludes with a proud smile. The bigger boxing bag flails after every hit Tynie fires off, Bobby bracing it in his arms. She stops and worries "You know how I feel about hitting you." "In this case, it's accidental while in training. You remember what we have coming up." Bobby assures. Agreeing with a nod, Tynie goes for broke, Danny standing back in awe. "I already know. Remind you never to piss her off." Bobby laughs.

About half an hour later, Tynie stops, pointing out that there's to be a switch with her and Bobby. Understanding that, they change places, and Tynie's the one who's in awe not too long after. Same timeframe passes, and Tynie points to Danny. "I'll do it. Not with you bracing it though. Against my code."Danny relays. Tynie again nods and Danny shows that he's actually not too bad at the use of a boxing bag. The third half hour passes, Tynie mentioning "Danny, you got something. Look on top of the chest by the end of our bed." Puzzled, Danny obeys, Bobby hearing "Liu never said anything about obtaining a work outfit for my practice's employee." "You Little Shit!" Danny hollers, having also heard that.

"Am I back on my a-game baby?" Tynie queries. "No doubt." Bobby gloats, going in for a kiss. Danny's gone by the time that kiss ends, getting cleaned up for his meeting with Liu. The two are alone, and Tynie cannot stop bragging about what she saw Bobby do. Of course, he's right there with her on that, the two fawning over each other in a new way. The conversation lasts until they're in the master bedroom with the door locked. Tynie before him, Bobby's head is braced with her hands as she plants a kiss to his lips while unintentionally slamming him into the door. Pulling away, Tynie moans "Tell me you wanna make love.." "Yeahhh.."Bobby howls, the two racing towards the bed. Their clothes are basically torn off, Tynie soon getting that wrap strewn around her hips. From there, they don't talk much, both being too deep into loving the intimacy shared. Tynie and Bobby show off one more thing in this sex, that being the power of their wild sides.

Each time she's shoved over the intimate edge, Bobby's name is yelled at the top of her lungs. Several positions used, Tynie witnessing another new part to their lovemaking with the last one. Her knees are laid in the crook of his elbows, Bobby grunting and flexing while givin it to her. Tynie worships that, letting him know as much with her moans and growls. He tells of impending explosion by not only picking up the pace, but increasing the power of his thrusts. She eggs him on, saying in a yearning voice "Yeahh baby.. flood me.." After a while, he does, Tynie's name getting hollered at the skies until her legs are dropped to the bed. Collapsing onto her, Bobby worries about his weight impeding on Tynie's coming down, being told "I want you in my arms sexy. You rocked me." Through a series of short breaths, Bobby answers "As you did me." Petting his curls, Tynie insists Bobby relax where he is, neither one saying another thing. Time slides by, the couple later lying at one another's hips, Bobby speaking first. "That was.." "Wildly beautiful." Tynie finishes.

Scanning her over as they laid on the bed side-by-side, Bobby sees his wife has a mark under both her knees, and urgently frets. "Hottie, those marks were you protecting me. You held my legs that tightly, so they'd not fly around when we were gettin' some." Tynie claims. A broad giggly smile crosses his lips, Bobby realizing "I never thought of it like that." "Yeah, well sometimes you think of things in ways I don't. I was merely returning the favor." Tynie blurts.

Soon getting out of bed, the couple goes to get cleaned up, giggling their asses off Drying off and dressing while resuming the laughs, after breaking to kiss some more, Tynie and Bobby get everything they need out of the other outfits. "Did you notice the same thing I did?" Bobby asks. "Danny did our laundry, that not-so-little shit! Oh my God.. Bobby.. I know why he's doing all this too! He thinks he owes us for this, and is basically working it off. We gotta tell him not to, when he gets back." Tynie uncovers. "Yeah, about that last part. I already did. You weren't in the room." Bobby answers. "My man the genius." Tynie boasts, wrapping her arm around him.

"My Queen, you've worked hard enough for one day. I've got something planned.." Bobby eludes, kissing her cheek. "Ooh, my King's being mysterious." Tynie purrs, being lead to the couch. Kissing him before they separate for a while, Tynie's laid back against the couch as Bobby leaves the room. Returning after about forty-five minutes, Bobby hopes his wife likes the eggplant parmesan he made. Tynie of course, adores everything her man did with this, letting him know as much while they share a drink. Getting up to clear from it all afterwards, Tynie gets advised "No baby, you're relaxing. I promise I will when I'm done." Relenting, Tynie sits down and awaits her hubby. She's not held up for long with that, Bobby going to her side after only ten minutes. Bragging him up one side and down the other, Bobby winds up blushing as Tynie finally shuts up. They watch a movie, cuddled up on the couch, Tynie occasionally leaping into Bobby. He pets her back and hair every time, cherishing the girly side of his wife on display. The system automatically shuts down as the movie ended, the couple still kicking back. Tynie receives the exact bragging she gave Bobby before the movie started, him seeing her blush a deep shade of red before shutting up.

Danny's gone for a few hours, calling them before returning. "Dude, we appreciate the respect of this. You don't have to check in with us. All we ask is that if you enter our home and we're not here, if trespassers or assholes show up: you shoot the fuckers. I'm done dealing with that shit in my house and I want a message sent to the criminal element. Get my drift?" Tynie proclaims upon answering it. "Sure do. By the way, Liu heard you say that. I'm in his car and my phone's on speaker. He says your plan is legally viable, and that everyone who matters is fine. You two go see your dad tomorrow afternoon. He says you already know the new system for family relations. As for the legal issues, yeah, they're still in the works. Oh, and your reunion with the Hawaiian side of the family is slated for ten days before you two start the consultancy. Liu says that's because of all the other obligations the family's collaborating on."Danny informs. "I know all about that, as in regarding everything you said." Tynie replies, the two hanging up.

"Liu was driving, everyone's fine. We see Daddy tomorrow. The reunion got pushed back to ten days before the consultancy, because of all the shit that went live yesterday. Sounds like Liu's not going off-duty until around the reunion, the legal stuff is taking longer than he expected. He had to be on a break today or something to do this for Danny." Tynie tells Bobby. "Sounds good to me." "Yeah, that's what I basically told him." Tynie laughs. About ten minutes later, Danny lets himself in, saying "Two things I forgot to mention when Liu was driving are: The lawsuits are going well. He was between courtdates. The next one is the day after tomorrow. I won't be able to go with you two to see TreMarion because of the house hunting, and Little Shit.. Liu said NO."

"I am really that predictable." Tynie laughs, Danny locking up while returning "When it comes to trying to buy people stuff or even offering it, yes." "Anyone hear from Dyna again?" Tynie then asks. "No, but on that one, no news is good news." Bobby and Danny say together. Danny sees a glow on both their faces, silently going for the recliner beside the couch. Tynie has Bobby in her lap this time, telling him "No worries, I'm alright. You'll know should that change." Giggling shortly as he gets comfortable, Bobby gives his reply to that remark. "I've missed that.." Tynie pines under her breath. "I'm so very sorry baby. I know you're quick to forgive me, but on this one: don't be. I should never have made you miss that." Bobby requests. "I won't be quick to forgive you on that one if you reverse it." Tynie offers. "Be more affectionate and playful you two. Don't let anything once enjoyed go being missed. Only let those to the wayside when shit hits or when we're dealing with Tynie's clients." Danny advises. "Dude's a genius." Tynie whispers. "On that one: I agree." Bobby adds, flicking her nose with a finger. Eskimo kissing Bobby, she wonders "Is it too soon to forgive you, I mean with Danny's idea and all?" Eskimo kissing her back, Bobby says "No. We're equals, so that is also reversed."

"My King, how do I give you something as awesome as you did me before Danny got here?" Tynie worries. "My Queen, let it come to you. No rush. We have forever." Bobby whispers. "I'm surrounded by geniuses." Tynie realizes. "Hey now, include yourself in that! Earlier today you proved it." Danny overrules. "She was complimenting us. Yes you made a point, but still." Bobby defends. Soft spokenly Tynie requests "Baby, stand down. I'm alright. I actually agree with both of you."

"You two have yet to have one of my Manhattans." Danny declares, aiming for the kitchen. "Interesting, and true." Tynie states. "She's never had one man!" Bobby hollers. Tynie playfully slaps her man's arm and murmurs "You sold me out!" "I'm not going to lie to our friend." Bobby tells her, laughing. Danny's stunned as those three drinks are made, bringing them to the living room with a shocked smile. Bobby takes up those for the couple, serving his wife before Danny sits down. Tynie speaks up "Dyna, you may not feel it now, but you are free!" Bobby and Danny both raise their glasses, the three sipping those in a happy quietness. "Damn dude, did you minor in bartending at the Academy or something?!" Tynie inquires between sips. "Actually, no. I was a bartender before going into the Academy." Danny corrects. Bobby starts them off laughing, with Danny following Tynie as those remarks cease.

Danny lets out that Liu took him to eat before bringing him to Tynie's, saying also "He did that to celebrate my new post in your practice. He'd have celebrated your practice's start, but he wasn't a lawyer then." "My King hasn't eaten."Tynie frets, going for the couple's shared phone. Bobby feels bad that his wife's about to order something just for him, eluding "Liu had a great idea." Tynie catches that, and inside ten minutes, the new plan's acted on. Slipping the couple's shared phone into Bobby's pocket, Tynie leans in and mutters "My man's A-game's back." Tynie peck kisses Bobby's cheek right up until their lips meet, then going for broke. Danny winds up answering the door, the couple still sharing in a kiss, only to find out Tod paid for this meal already. "Sir, you three saved a life. My Boss was not disputing a Vietnam War vet on this." The delivery driver says, handing Danny everything. "I wouldn't have either." Danny affirms, kicking the door shut. Laying everything to the coffee table, the house is secured on a return trip.

Sitting down, the couple's kiss ends as they begin to eat. Danny's the first to break, informing "I got the number to this place from Dyna. We were talking about a lot of things, mainly so she felt I could be trusted. Tod's a Vietnam War veteran whom insisted we get a gratitude gift." "Flawlessly executed." Tynie chimes. Bobby breaks to get the phone, handing it to his wife as the ringer goes off. "Katarina, before you ask:Dyna's been acting on my orders since we left the restaurant. She'd have them in writing and on her person, but my fax machine's down. If I said the phrase add every version of emotional, sexual, financial, and mental exploitation in the books to Cris's charges, you'd understand why.. right? Oh, and in terms of Dyna having my orders in writing, I'm using Bobby's fax machine tomorrow.. got me?" Tynie demands. "Absolutely on all of it. Will keep you posted." Katarina replies, hanging up. Karven's briefed on that call, admonishing "You were told to NAIL HIM for EVERYTHING, and I get word that you bothered Tynie at home for something that's petty like this?! Katarina, you do that again.. I'll have your bar card revoked for life!"

Karven calls, Bobby answering "Yeah man, she's fuming right now. Katarina bothered her during dinner with a petty question. Hence how Tynie treated her, because when you bother my wife while eating, hell breaks loose on many levels. Common sense would tell someone NOT to do that unless it's MAJOR." Karven adds "That's what I basically told Katarina. Oh, and it won't happen again, as I am overtaking ALL cases Tynie sent to this office effective immediately. Honestly, Katarina's lucky I don't go for her bar card for this." "Change that, my wife's a SEVERE diabetic. Katarina basically endangered her health with that call, which is why I said what I did about dinner and non-emergencies. I'll attest to as much in writing, and consent for your access to my wife's medical records relating to the diabetes. Tynie's fax machine's down, we found out an hour ago. I'll send that from my machine tomorrow." Bobby counters.

"Soon as I get that fax, it's done." Karven affirms. The two men hang up, everyone at the house eating afterwards. Once they're done, Danny clears from everything, Tynie going to the mini-fridge for drinks. Lining those to the coffee table, Tynie and Danny learn "Yeah, Karven's PISSED! ALL the cases Tynie sent to the D.A.'s office are being redone by Karven! Katarina fucked up ROYALLY, and soon Tynie will have the fruits of Katarina's career served on a platter!"

Danny goes for the recliner, scoring up one of the drinks, Tynie plopping onto the couch next to Bobby. "The way you did that.. oooh Ferocious!" She purrs, handing over one of the drinks. "In the name of protecting you and your honor, always." Bobby proclaims to her, pocketing the phone. Nestling against him, Tynie sips her drink with the two guys in tow. This serves as the last round for all three of them, Tynie dozing off after she's done. Danny witnesses that, taking the bottles from the drinks and pitching them. Bobby doesn't want to end his wife's comfort, but on the same token, doesn't want her sleeping like that all night. Slinking his arms around her, Tynie's carried to the master bedroom, Bobby vowing devotion beyond the existence of time. "Right back at ya babe." She swears in her light slumber smiling from ear to ear.

Danny takes that as his cue to go to the guestroom, doing so after a final check of the area for today. Tynie and Bobby already knowing the status of those who matter makes Karven's call the last one received for today. In terms of the situations that hit outside the couple's family, now that the cases are in Karven's hands being redone, updates may take a while. Tynie's alright with that actually, especially considering the ignorant call from Katarina during dinner. All whom have proven themselves to Tynie and Bobby this go around are watched from above, just as the two would have it.

Tynie's laid onto the bed before the phone's charged, Bobby lying next to her right away as his hands are freed. Covering them both up, Bobby kisses his wife chastely, getting one in return. The past two days have taken a lot out of the couple, as slumber again hits them HARD when their nightly snuggle ensues.

All in all, today was amazing. Injustices were avenged, people who deserve it are en route to paying for their bullshit and crimes. Tynie, Bobby, and Danny in their own rights kicked ass, as did Liu. On that one, Tynie and Bobby learned that their lawyer has just as sweet a heart as they do. A life was saved, a freedom given, and in the end: gratitudes were bestowed. Today's been a lot better than yesterday, both Tynie and Bobby silently admit that. Katarina was bogus at day's end, and soon Karven will avenge the injustice Tynie got at her lack of common sense. Danny makes one hell of a Client Intervention and Arrangements specialist, he proved that on his first day. Congratulations will be given Danny and Ross for retiring on another day.

The future's going to be great for these two, even with bumps in the road….


	86. 86

Title: Brass Ones

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

Bobby wakes up before his wife, sensing something isn't right in their home. Kissing Tynie's lips shortly, he whispers "Stay here." From that second, everything was done in a bit of a blur, Bobby leaving the master bedroom. Danny apparently sensed the same thing, ducking past him to keep watch over Tynie. She wakes, discovering that the man of her dreams is out of the room, sitting up like a bolt. "Bobby told me to keep watch over you." Danny informs, waving for Tynie to stay where she is. A loud crash is heard, and Danny can't keep Tynie in the room. She races for the sound's origination spot, finding Katarina in the living room. Bobby's hollering orders at Katarina, Tynie snaring away Danny's phone. One call made and in moments there's a swarm of cops at the house. Tynie lets them in, explaining everything as best she could adding "Let the cops in the entire state know, the next time there's a trespasser: We open fire on sight! No negotiation, no nothing! If they ain't supposed to be here, they catch at least one to the chest! I already cleared it with my attorney!" Karven was called right after Tynie blurted that, verifying the legal soundness of that plan. Before long, Katarina's in cuffs and Karven's plan to end her legal career is expedited.

Racing to her man, Tynie says "Danny kept watch over me. I heard a crash, thought you were…" Bobby does all he can to soothe her, mentioning "It's over baby.. we got her." After about ten minutes, Tynie calls Karven back on Danny's phone explaining everything. "I already spoke to your lawyer, you're in the clear. No worries, because I have that rule at my house too. You may need to appear for the hearings against Katarina." Karven overrules. "Look man, make those for tomorrow if possible. I have obligations where I won't be able to use my phone today. Now I gotta wake my insurance guy.. dammit!" Tynie offers, getting that fulfilled as a plan after.

They hang up, Danny announcing "Yeah, I kinda took your phone guys. The insurance guy was woke up by me. Sorry Tynie, but I had to play my post in your practice." "Listen dude, until we say different: you using your post in Tynie's practice for stuff ordered or handled on the phone is expected." Bobby mandates, Danny nodding. The cops hear that the home is that of a lawyer, and immediately start flying around to handle the crime scene. Tynie sees that then starts hollering "OH HELL NO! You guys do this shit RIGHT! I can make three phone calls and END your careers! Think this bitch is playin.. KEEP THAT SHIT UP!" The lieutenant on deck says "I don't think we should challenge her." Bobby doesn't like it when Tynie calls herself a bitch, but in this case doesn't object, because he knew why she went there. "Hey lieutenant. Find out who told those guys to start doing an eighth-assed job around here and get them started on the path to being fired. If you don't.. you know how fast I'll end your career. They are under you, so legally YOU ARE CULPABLE for ANYTHING they do!" Tynie orders. "I'm a retired police Captain, she's not lying!" Danny yells.

Gulping, the lieutenant obeys, just as Tynie's insurance guy shows up. "I got this." Danny infers, going to converse with the insurance guy. Repeatedly using his post in Tynie's practice and swearing he was consented to speak to the insurance guy, Danny gets nowhere until Bobby bellows "Look you premium loving bastard! I SENT HIM to speak to you! I'm saying this in front of God and everyone.. START LISTENING TO HIM AND GET YOUR JOB DONE!" "You DO NOT know who you just pissed off!" Karven declares, stepping in. Danny's told to stand down, going back to the couple as the cops all gather evidence and leave. Learning that Karven has the same insurance guy, as well as the fact that there is soon to be a major investigation into that dude, Tynie and Bobby look at each other.

"Yeah, we're taking our business elsewhere. I can get Liu on it as soon as Danny gives me our phone." Tynie plans. "Umm yeah. About that. Before leaving Karven's side I declared this as an emergency with suspicions you two were being scammed if not totally defrauded by the insurance guy. Liu's already on it." Danny mutters. "You sir are a day saver!" Tynie cheers. Karven overheard that and says "Nicely done. I'm following you on that." Danny and Tynie swap phones, both looking sheepish. Bobby laughs at that saying "It's no big thing, and with your practice being overhauled babe, was bound to happen."

"I love it when you're right." Tynie brags. "Tynie, you know I've told you not to worry about my docket? These investigations and my overtaking all of Katarina's cases and not just the ones you sent my office's way are why. Tell me you know what I mean by that." Karven explains. "I'm way ahead of you man. Even without having my morning coffee yet, no offense." Tynie replies. Karven chuckles "None taken." Danny goes around all three of them to make the coffees, doing so without a word. "Karven, thanks for coming out here. I really didn't expect that." Tynie mutters.

"There's a reason behind my being here actually. One of my offices' receptionists heard about Katarina's plan late last night over drinks and called me. She felt bad for waking me, but when I told her that you appreciated it, she calmed down. Katarina was kicked out of my office by police force five minutes after I dealt with Bobby on the phone." Karven elaborates, Tynie adding "Bitch was gunnin to end me! The skank had the balls to fuck with my dinner, and my health, then this!" "Pretty much." Karven confirms. "Tell that receptions we owe her big! I don't care if you object, her move basically saved me!" Tynie blurts. "Tynie, she won't see it that way. I know where your heart was with that one though." Karven considers, Tynie nodding.

Danny is racing around handing out coffees, saying as all four have theirs "Yeah, those two aren't remodeling a thing. I advised them against it last night, hence where their shoot trespassers on site rule came from. To me, them recurrently remodeling is a money drain and technically a form of running from those who are against them." "Oh my God.. he's right!" Tynie gasps. Karven nods at the new word, all of them sipping coffees without another peep for a moment.

"Yeah, he's damn good in his new post." Bobby eludes. "Karven, you are officially having coffee with my practice's Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist." Tynie announces, both having taken a break from the coffee. "Hey, I gotta keep up with her on that!" Danny yips, pointing to Tynie. "Hold it right there. Danny, we work with each other, not competitively. You don't have to deem your post in my practice as a race. In fact, you best stop that while you are still remotely ahead. I know you're trying to keep my professional image for ferociousness and being amazing as a lawyer intact, and I love you for it. Dude, the way you're goin now is dangerous. It doesn't seem so right away, but over time that added stress to your heart… Basically Bobby and I don't want to lose one of our best friends that way." Tynie requires. "I'd listen to them.."Karven agrees.

Taking one deep breath, Danny realizes his friend and boss made a damn good point. Karven leaves with a wave, setting his coffee cup on the end table by the door. Tynie discovers that Katarina destroyed the entertainment center that was bought as a present for Bobby. "That skank!" Tynie hollers, Bobby soothing "It's alright baby.. we'll replace it later." Danny clears from the coffees and makes them breakfast, sensing it was best to have Tynie and Bobby try to relax.

Sitting down together, Tynie asks Bobby what caused her to wake up alone. "Baby, I had this sense. Something was seriously off around here, Danny did too. I did send him to keep eyes on you, because I'm supposed to be.." Bobby trails off. "My protector, and you were in this case. I only came out here on a worry. I heard a crash and thought you were seriously injured." Tynie interjects.

Looking over her shoulder Tynie admonishes "Danny, if you ever hear anyone in the family advise that Bobby and I move: Get them out of our lives by calling Liu immediately. Remember the phrase "Destroy cords," use it then Liu will know what you mean! Other than that, consider the person advising us to move a trespasser if they come back around here when you're on the property. You know what to do to trespassers." "Got it!" Danny yells, noting the code Tynie cited and the plan's entirety into his phone. "We were going to do that anyway baby, I just asked Danny for backup is all. Remember how hard it is for me to tell people "No." Tynie explains to Bobby. "I remember. You're right, this plan will definitely work." Bobby assures.

Soon serving them all breakfast, Danny wonders "Am I correct in assuming that this new plan for your house is due to every time you've been fucked over? Or is there something I missed?" "You're right on the first one, dude." Bobby answers. The three eat in silence, Tynie remembering all the things she has to do from yesterday's situations. Finishing, Tynie checks her distributor, learning the cartridge was getting low. Her purse was back in the master bedroom, yet Danny holds out a couple of the cartridges. Seeing that, Tynie asks "Dude.." "when you left me in the dust." Danny interrupts. Installing one of the cartridges, she says as the distributor roars back to life "Thanks man."

Bobby wondered what he missed, his wife explaining "Long story short, Danny feared for my health in the heat of the situations moment. He knew I have a distributor and went looking for the cartridges. Beyond the packaging for those, nothing else was touched. He did that in case the cartridge from yesterday was low and getting everything squared away took a while." "She's not lying." Danny affirms. "Thanks man." Bobby says, the two guys shaking hands.

"Look at you two.. acting like brothers.. over me." Tynie mentions. "Tynie, you deserve that. Nothing less. Yeah, I'm a friend who works under you, but still." Danny declares. "Correct yourself. You work with her. No one is under anyone else in terms of Tynie's practice. Aside from that, I agree." Bobby counters. Before Danny can answer that, Tynie looks at the two guys on either side of her, wondering if it's still worth it to keep this house. "I know Bobby loves it here, but.." She trails off. "Tynie, have I ever lied to you? Don't run. The criminals love it when the people they've done things against run. I know you loathe the fact this happens so much to you two, and in the back of your head a regret about becoming a lawyer is surfacing. Don't you dare regret anything you two have made happen in each other's lives. Trust me." Danny rails off, continuing "Bobby, I'm sorry for coming off harsh like that. I wanted to back your notion and make my own points."

"You're good until we tell ya different." Tynie and Bobby say as one. Leaning on Bobby as their arms wrap around one another's hips, Tynie wonders "Who's gonna watch this place while we go see Daddy? I'm not cool with Danny altering his schedule on that one." Danny's perplexed, scratching his head in curiosity, Bobby translating "Yeah, as soon as we get breakfast cleared from you're off shift for the day." The three go back to finish their meal, Tynie clearing from everything. Bobby saw the look of despondence and frustration in her eyes when he went in for a chaste kiss, saying nothing.

"She's worried about her Dad. Tynie doesn't like not being the first line of defense for the family one bit. She's so used to leaping around for everyone and not doing anything for herself. I can tell by the way she's so quick to offer to buy stuff to give all but herself." Danny senses. "Were you a psychic in a past life?" Tynie queries, unloading and reloading the dishwasher. Bobby goes to his wife's side, stopping her cold as she was done, saying "Honey, I know you're not used to that. Whoever taught you that you don't have the right to not leap around for everyone else was wrong! Please baby, trust the family on this. You've done more than enough for a lot of people, this time for Tynie is more than deserved." "Bobby, what the hell just left your mouth?!" Danny requests, Bobby repeating the line about Tynie being taught to leap around. Danny howls at that, then tries to check his anger. "Baby, it's not just time for me… it's time for us." Tynie corrects softly, the rest of her man's words going uncountered.

Liu calls, Danny providing a full explanation of the morning's events as he answers. Finding out that the insurance guy case will be taken on as an emergency, Danny also learns that everyone is medically alright. The collaboration between the Hawaiian relatives and the New York authorities will only last a few more days, progress being made at a record pace. The reunion stays as scheduled, ten days before Tynie and Bobby do the consultancy. "Liu, this may not be my place. May I ask you a favor?" Danny wonders, continuing as Liu consents. "Find out every last person who emotionally hurt Tynie before she met Bobby and destroy their cords! Do the same for Bobby too if you can! I want ANYONE who has EVER fucked with these two to PAY! Telling Danny that he was in the right for that "Favor," Liu overrules the way it was sought out, calling it "some things he's waited to do for them anyway." Danny swears Liu kicks ass before they hang up.

"Dude, you didn't have to." Tynie frets, Danny objecting. "Yes, I did. You've both been through hell. Liu told me he's the third lawyer Bobby and you have had. He's wanted to gun for anyone who has ever fucked with you two, and now he has the orders to go ahead. I did that because I wanted to show you that I won't just arrange or intervene for your clients." Tynie runs over to Danny, basically leaving Bobby in the dust, as shock rages through her.

Bearhugging Danny, Tynie vows that she's grateful. Bobby joins them, adding "Dude, that was awesome. Thank you." She releases Danny from the hug, handing him his phone as she pockets the couple's shared one. "Danny, after this… Please, go off-duty for the day. If Liu can't keep his arrangement with you because of this development, then Bobby and I will help you after we get back from my Dad's. It's the very least we can do." Tynie plans.

"Before I do.."Danny starts, going into every detail of the updates from Liu after. Mentioning he already explained what hit today and why, Danny concludes with "Oh, and Liu said he'll contact us tonight, barring emergencies." "Damn…you're good."Tynie cheers. "If I remember correctly, you only trust kickass people!" Danny kids. "Baby, if it's possible, could you go get my practice's laptop?" Tynie requests, kissing Bobby's lips after. "It's no problem." Bobby affirms, kissing her again.

Sitting down on the couch, Tynie looks at Danny with a bit of shock in her eyes. "You really didn't expect me to do that. You thought my backing you didn't go that far." Danny realizes. "No offense dude, but yeah." Tynie peeps, going on "I know better now, and that's what matters." Danny nods, taking out his phone to send Tynie Tod's fax number in a text. Liu fires one off before the phone can be re-pocketed, saying that the arrangement he had with Danny is being held off on due to the new request. Danny tells him "Man, that request has priority. Trust me. I still have ways to house hunt.. another day. After this morning, I'm taking time off from that." Understanding totally, the two men's conversation is over with a wish for a better day.

"Tynie, I know you and Bobby said you'd take me out house hunting. Thing is, I'd rather just do that another day. Let me explain, please. I love the fact you two offered, but after this morning, it may take a bit to get you guys' home insurance issues resolved. To me that has priority because of all the times criminals have fucked with your property." Danny elaborates, pocketing his phone. "I'm callin that on your honor code, man. You have a deal." Tynie attests. Laying her practice's laptop to Tynie's lap, Bobby hears that, attaching "Man, you made a hell of a point. I'm with how my wife called it."

Sitting next to her, Tynie's soon cutting Dyna's orders. She also cuts the consent for medical record access in terms of the diabetes, mentioning that Bobby's signing it on her behalf. Snaking her hand into a pocket, Karven's texted with the explanation behind her cutting the consent form instead of Bobby. "I wrote it because Bobby and Danny are currently trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with my fax machine for my practice." Karven was totally accepting of that, actually expecting as much, replying with proof of that notion. "Now all I gotta do is print these and send them off." Tynie gasps, closing her laptop. Bobby takes that off her lap just long enough for Tynie to get up, only to be kissed before she goes for the printer.

"I wonder what the hell happened to her practice's fax machine. It was acting up a couple days ago." Bobby blurts. "I was just going to suggest we check that out." Danny laughs. "Hey guys! I'll meet you in my office once these get sent out!" Tynie hollers, the two men nodding. Tod is faxed first, Tynie adding "Please trust I'm trying to protect your daughter's personal and legal interests. I'll keep you abreast of any updates as soon as I can. I'm sending this from my husband's fax machine, as mine is down and will likely be replaced." Sending that off, Tynie takes a deep breath, she's never represented the kid of a Vietnam war veteran before.

The orders have the couple's shared phone number on them, Tod calling. "Tynie, you've worked wonders. Of course my household trusts you. Oh, and in terms of the fax machine, I'll text you where I got mine." "Sweet man, thanks! Now, Dyna is not so much as to leave her room without these orders on her person. If you can, copy them and keep one of the copies on you. I hope you know why." Tynie returns, Tod fully aware as to her motives.

"Tynie, I'm taking Dyna to make good on these over the coming days. Bryce has been so cool about this, as has Kyrtis. Dyna's off until tomorrow, so Bryce can re-work the schedule according to what you barked at him." Tod educates, Tynie attesting to gratitude before they hang up. Karven's faxed after that, Tynie admitting that she's likely to replace her practice's fax machine, and that Bobby's is a temporary solution. Karven texts her, completely understanding as well as shocked by the fact she had that done so soon after today's starter events. Confessing that she wanted that all handled with a minimal delay to the parties waiting, Tynie swears that she will see to it that her practice's people will appear at any hearing Karven needs them. The only way she can't is if she's before a judge for a client. Concurring to that, the conversation's ended. Pocketing the phone, Tynie slides her practice's laptop under an arm and goes for her office.

"Guys, fuck it. I'm replacing that damn thing. There's no sense in you two getting flustered with it. Especially since Tod's wife Lea insisted upon providing us her own gratitude gift: The number of the place she got Tod's fax machine. As for Karven, don't be surprised if we have hearings to appear at. I already vouched for you two showing up. Unless I'm before a judge, I will too, Karven's cool with that." Tynie announces upon entering the office. Looking at each other, Danny and Bobby walk away from the fax machine, Bobby saying "I'm not going against the wife of a Vietnam War vet." Danny adds "Nor am I. Oh and in terms of "vouching for our appearance in court" Tynie, that's always a given." "Alright dude." Tynie certifies.

"You guys are actually lucky. You still have a family who will recognize your existence these days. I became a cop, and inside six months, got categorically disowned." Danny declares. "Yeah dude, we do. Tynie sensed as much yesterday, but didn't want to hurt you. You deserve exactly what you told my wife she does. You're in with us now too man." Bobby verifies. "Lemme after em Danny.. Lemme after em.." Tynie growls, continuing "I can make them PAY!" Rubbing her back twice, Danny says "It's not really worth it now. Stand down, you need to relax. You don't want to go see your dad like this." Taking her laptop, Bobby sets everything on his wife's desk in order, going back to her with his arms wide open.

Snuggling into them, Tynie queries "Why baby? Why do great people go through that shit?! Danny did what his heart wanted.. you know the rest." "I don't know that, my love. No one does." Bobby tells her. "You know the best part? These days I have better people around me, and I'm leaving it at that." Danny mentions. The three leave her office, Danny before the couple, only to have the office door locked by Tynie behind them. "Oh, Danny. If we're not available, like on vacation, and you're here: Anyone asks, play your post in my practice then immediately claim you were called in on a surveillance situation. Trust me dude." Tynie orders. "You knew how I'd play that, nice!" Danny counters. "You've been real good to us man, we admit that. However, with the slew of times we've been fucked over, adding people as family isn't coming as easily as it used to." Bobby explains. "As well it shouldn't. I totally agree with that." Danny claims.

The couple goes back to their room as Danny starts to re-check the house, Tynie doing so in a bit of a stupor. Bobby senses that, trying his best to console her while admitting that he may have been harsh to Danny. She tells him that what he said was reasonable, the harshness in the tones used could be directly attributed to the fierceness of circumstances which caused those words to leave Bobby's lips. Getting cleaned up after the conversation ends, the two change out clothes and decide to arm themselves. Before leaving the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby each have a gun clipped to their side.

Danny got recurrent updates on his request to Liu, learning something shocking about Tynie. "Dude, don't tell her you know. I wasn't supposed to, but had to get word to make this work." Liu orders. The house was alright, all the evidence from earlier being processed while the three handled other things. Danny swears he won't say anything, promising also to let the couple know of what Liu wanted them aware. Hanging up, Danny kicks back and awaits Tynie and Bobby.

Going to the living room, Tynie and Bobby aren't laughing, instead she's leaning onto him with a straight face. "Man, what you said about your family stung her. My baby's been in a similar boat herself, actually. Her biological family basically…"Bobby starts, Danny chiming "Caused her enough hell for Liu to be able to nail all still living relatives with federal death penalty hatecrimes. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Liu found that out. He said he had to, for this favor I asked to work out. I'm sorry Tynie, I didn't mean to violate your.." Tynie interrupts "Dude, I was going to tell you that anyway. I know we three have an arrangement to keep each other's confidence on lockdown for life, so it was about to be discussed." With that, Danny agrees and vows to keep his end of the confidentiality on lockdown deal.

They all sit down, Danny getting up to provide a round of drinks. "Oh, and one more thing. Liu said TreMarion's at a checkup right now, you two go see him after it's been a couple hours since he got back." Tynie and Bobby learn, deeming that a good idea with silent smiles. "Hold up dude. Did you say a few moments ago that Liu's going to once-and-for-all NAIL my ENTIRE biological family for hatecrimes?" Tynie wonders. "Yep, he did." Bobby interrupts. "The way Liu sounded, it's about damn time!" Danny admits.

Tynie pops open the drinks, cheering "These are to Liu. I once believed that our prior lawyers got me freed in full from those fucktards, but now I see that they lied. Liu doing this is quite relaxing to my life really, because I will truly be liberated. No bullshit, no honoring my past pain, none of it!" "To Liu!" Bobby and Danny chirp, realizing in her toast was a deep truth. "Ya know what spikes my hair? The past two lawyers had me believing that this liberation was already at hand. I mean seriously, they couldn't just bitch up and confess they either didn't do it or don't have the balls to make it happen." Tynie declares after taking a few sips. "Bitch up?" Danny inquires.

"She means, they didn't have the ethics or heart to be honest. I agree about the balls thing too." Bobby translates. In a flash, Liu's ordered to add anyone who is related to Tynie and Bobby's last two lawyers to this dragnet of hatecrimes, Danny doing so with a text. "Umm, I already did that." Liu admits, the conversation ending.

"Tynie, take no offense, but when you're acting as a lawyer: you have a real set of brass ones!" Danny blurts. "Man, that's not offensive. That's my professional image, there's a difference." Tynie counters. They finish the drinks while laughing, Bobby clearing from it all as Tynie kicks back. "Tynie, I'll admit. Sometimes.."Danny starts "Yeah, I know. You aren't used to how I talk. You're in the same boat as a lot of people. Hell, Bobby's the captain of that boat!" Tynie blurts out, laughing. The two men join her in the laughter, finally having true relaxation in their day. Stopping abruptly, Danny mentions "Oh, and your insurance guy for the house: replaced and his cords civilly destroyed. As for the criminal part, we wait on Karven for that. Liu told me before we started laughing. Don't worry, you guys won BIG." Shaking her head, Tynie admonishes "Dude, for the rest of the day you are off. If it's Liu or Karven and we're nearby, you hand the phone to us. If not, then you tell them we'll call back later. My new client won't be calling for a couple days anyhow. Tod told me as much."

Danny nods at that, discovering Tynie eluded that as far as those three could take care of anything has been done. There are exclusions to the rule, but Tynie's adamance for Danny to go off-shift overruled those being resolved. Tynie's weird luck surfaced again, her getting up to answer the door. Letting Karven in, the three are briefed in full as to every update imaginable relating to the cases Tynie brought to the D.A.'s office. In terms of Katarina's cases, the Bar Association insisted they do a separate inquiry, because of her "Never Deal" reputation. "Oh shit! They sense several cases of false imprisonment!" Tynie realizes, Karven pointing right to her and saying "Among other issues." "Holy fuck! There's probably a list of violations taller than my damn house against that skank!" Tynie exclaims, pointing to what's left of Bobby's entertainment center. "Tynie, as your legal peer, please take my advice. Go on a bit of a vacation, after clearing your client's needs for now. I'm on this, don't you worry." Karven advises, waving his hands around the house.

"But my compliance with your office.." Tynie frets, learning that the Bar Association's inquiry will take a while and that those three are NOT needed to appear. "Yeah, Henry said since you three reside here, Danny on a temporary basis, that you're victims. Due to that, he doesn't want you going to the hearings, for your safety." Karven absolves, continuing "Danny, your favor with Tynie's counsel has caused quite a stir. You've basically made enough case law for the federal hate crimes legislation from the Governor to take effect today. Speaking of the Governor, those investigations will take a while. Phil's been advised to remain off-duty with pay because of it. The reason he was pulled is due entirely to the fact that he's connected to Tynie and Bobby."

"Nicely done Danny!" Tynie celebrates, getting up to offer "Karven, you want anything to drink?" Karven shakes his head and says "I came by to check on this scene. After the problems you had with CSU the other day, I had the evidence sent straight to the FBI." Letting Karven out after he says that, Tynie locks up, then heads for Bobby's hip.

"I hate to say this, but I actually agree with Karven on the vacation bit. I know I'm new to your practice as a co-worker, yet I ask that you trust our logic. I mean that way, we can all get everything settled. If emergencies arise, we already have a protocol. Besides, we really can't do anything more on the current legal issues as it is. There's no sense in trying to dredge up things to worry about relating to those, honestly. I say that because if we do, in a sense those who committed these things get a sick high of a victory." Danny proclaims. Tynie doesn't say anything for a few moments, Danny worried that he just crossed a line in silence. Bobby speaks for the couple "Man, you're good. We agree with that, she's just trying to check her anger since we're due at her dad's in a while." Pointing to her husband, Tynie affirms "He's right man. You are amazing. Lemme guess, you couldn't shut your brain off after Karven showed up. You're off-duty and we keep getting advised. Dude, we love you for that, totally. However, since you are employed by my practice, you gotta take down time." Danny finalizes "Very well."

Danny's then called by Liu with updates on the family, handing his phone to Tynie. "Yeah man, he's on a long break. Whatcha need?" Tynie wonders, getting told every last detail. "Wow dude, cool. Thanks for taking on Danny's favor. You have NO IDEA what it means to me and Bobby. By the way, he knows. We have a protocol too, which encompasses not only my practice, but our friendship. I've yet to call him family, due to the recent situations that have come up. Believe it or not, that was Danny's idea." Tynie informs. Liu loves that, telling her as much alongside a promise to call either tonight or tomorrow barring emergencies. Agreeing to that, Tynie hangs up.

"Baby,I say we let Danny use our sauna or Jacuzzi. Dude's earned it, and that may rid him of the tensions which are causing him to basically refuse going off-duty." Tynie offers. "Danny, you heard that right?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I did. Thing is.." Danny trails off. "Dude, you left a bag by the kitchen table yesterday." Tynie laughs, going on "You needed it for when you're monitoring our home and we're not here. Trust my logic on this man." Going for the mentioned bag, Danny returns "I'll be back later." Tynie turns to her man and says "I think we should keep this on us until he returns. I'm not too cool with leaving someone else's phone laying around." Bobby agrees, proving as much with the glow in his eyes and smile on his face. Danny's clear across the house by this time, totally loving the Jacuzzi while the couple plans the rest of their day.

Danny's phone goes off, again Liu calling "Yeah, your dad made it home. The doctor took his sweet time, I'm already on it. You two can go over whenever. Let me know." Tynie learns, countering "Man, give us an hour. Oh, after these cases, you BEST go on down-time!" Liu agrees, hanging up. Forty minutes later, a very relaxed Danny shows up in the living room, giggling his ass off. "Hey man, we kept your phone on us. We're going to see my dad in twenty minutes." Tynie informs. "I'm off-duty to your practice. However, I will still watch this place until you get back." Danny swears.

"Oh man, I just realized something. When Bobby and I do the consultancy, we're going to have a reputation for being either untouchable or for ruining lives." Tynie blurts. "If the cadets know what's good for their careers, they won't call us either of those." Bobby vows, hearing his wife gasp "Vindication!" "You got that right!" Danny approves, the two getting ready to leave. Danny kicked back as Bobby got the keys to Tynie's SUV. Her distributor was good until they got home, given the fact the cartridges last a day each. Walking out arm-in-arm, the couple sees Danny securing the home behind them. Right as they got to her SUV, Liu pulls up. Hopping in his ride instead, Tynie learns that the vehicle is actually Tao's. "Man, you're NOT stopping me. After everything you've done, you're getting a ride of your own. Call it the retainer and legal fees for the ENTIRE family. Especially since you won't let me buy you an office." Tynie demands. "Yeah, I saw that coming." Liu laughs, driving them away.

Arriving at TreMarion's, Tynie sees the home is looking in great disrepair. Bobby says "Liu, on this one I'm the person you're not stopping. We want him moved out of here the moment a doctor clears it. We're buying him a better house. There's no point in draining money into this place. You also know whose cords to destroy, too." Liu confirms "I'm already on the last part, as well as the doctor's ass. After this round of cases, I'm on vacation. I wouldn't stop you for this, by the way." "I've never been here before, had I known.."Tynie cries with Bobby holding her closely at her hip. Liu lets them into TreMarions, Tynie seeing the frailty to her Daddy for the first time since the original heart attack. "Babygirl.." TreMarion mutters, Tynie breaking the embrace with Bobby then racing to his side. "Daddy, what do you need? Who do you want sued? Anything?" She asks.

"Liu's on all of that. Babygirl, I didn't have you over here before because of the condition of this place. I didn't want to bother you over it either." TreMarion says, a bit weakly. "BOBBY! TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Tynie hollers. "I did! I know what to do from here!" Bobby yells back, translating for Liu in explicit detail.

Liu seeks medical clearance for TreMarion to move based on the endangering conditions of the house. Learning the other relatives insist upon packing and storing TreMarion's stuff after. Bruno goes even further "He's staying with me and Rose until a home that Tynie likes for him to have is obtained. As soon as the lawsuits over the property are over, have it demolished. It's Tynie's dad, so she's likely going to pay for it whether we want her to or not." Tynie's oblivious to the arrangements being made on her name, too busy worrying over her Dad. "I didn't know Daddy, I swear. I failed you." She cries. "You did no such thing! I kept you away for your safety. It's being taken care of, Babygirl." TreMarion overrules.

Bobby and Liu come over by Tynie, who then hears every part of the new plan. "Liu, Bruno didn't lie! Please tell me you can help Daddy today! Tell me you played the elder Marine Veteran post heart attack card HARD too!" Liu confirms "I did and I can. Yeahh, that set of destroyed cords was my easiest yet!"

Tynie then turns her lawyer into a human party favor, kissing both his cheeks. Setting Liu down after about five minutes, she kisses Bobby,requesting "Please help the others get Daddy all packed up. I'm keeping watch over Daddy, it's the least I can do." "I planned on that my love." Bobby whispers. "LIU! Get all the permits needed for blowing a building up! When you do CALL ME! You know why!" Tynie orders. "Got It!" Liu chirps. Opening the door for Bruno and Rose while being on hold for the poeple whom handle those type of permits, Liu advises "You didn't lie. I've just been told to get permits for blowing this place up." "SHIT!" Rose yelps, going to aid Bobby in packing everything. Bruno joins them, telling everyone "Tao's with Phil and Spring Breeze. TreMarkis and Sasha are over there too, it was Little Man's idea. TreMarkis and Sasha will likely be home before we are." Tynie kept watch over her dad, whom didn't like the idea of his Babygirl worrying like this. Petting her hand, TreMarion says "You best not blame you for this. I didn't know I was being scammed. I was new to N.Y. and handled it like I was back in IL." "Yo LIU!" Tynie hollers, her lawyer racing to the room. TreMarion repeats himself, Liu knowing what to do from there. "I WANT THE WORD OUT! IF ANYONE IN THE FAMILY EVER WANTS TO BUY A HOME THEY ARE TO HAVE LIU AT THEIR SIDE FROM NOW ON!" Tynie mandates at the top of her lungs. Rose breaks from packing to send that word to all the men in the family, deliberately leaving the women uninformed, considering there are two pregnancies involved.

The packing didn't take long, Bobby discovering that his father in law really didn't have much to speak of. "Liu, you aren't stopping the entire family.. get my drift?" He howls. "I do, in fact. I have a way to back you up in the works.. get my drift?" Liu fires back, Bobby nodding. Rose sent word to the men, again, telling of a plan based on "Liu's and Bobby's orders" to get TreMarion set up properly. Adding that the only things to be taken are the furnishings and one box of clothes, Rose implores "Follow me on this.." Showing that to Bobby before it's sent, Rose hears "Sheer genius!" Bobby gets word "Umm yeah dude, I HAVE been around your wife!" Tynie hears that, telling her Dad "You'll have a better set up soon, they're plotting. I can't stop them either. Liu won't let me." TreMarion's answer "Excellent. Babygirl, thank you all for this. I didn't want to be.." Tynie objects "Daddy,you're no bother. Don't think like that again. We love you, which is why we're backing you. Hell, you'd back us somehow." TreMarion nods at that, recalling just how stubborn Tynie is, realizing the other family members joined her in that.

Danny calls Bobby to let him know that the replacement insurance guy just showed up. Also being advised that the couple was indeed defrauded and scammed, Karven's been alerted, as word comes that the insurance check is already being cut. The new insurance guy says he did that because the policy was able to be transferred. Bobby tells him to let the new insurance guy out of the house, then put all of that in the office. Agreeing to that plan, Danny learns "Dude, Tynie's going to be hitting the hard liquor when we get home. I'll explain more fully then, and likely join her." Concurring again, the two men hang up. TreMarion's stuff is all packed and being loaded into Bruno's SUV when Tynie hears from her Dad "Tell the others I said thank you. I still feel bad." "Daddy, it's all good. You're fine. They know. Let Liu do his thing. You'll get to relax at Bruno's. Rose will insist on that." Tynie fires back. Hearing her, Rose yelps "She's not lying!"

"LIU!" Tynie orders, her lawyer racing to her side. "Dude, go after the kin of bitches named Lysa and Nessa. They're why my Daddy doesn't have much, so destroy all kinds of cords!" "I already did actually. Yeah, I'm not the only wealth of information around here." Liu tells her, pointing to Rose. "Rose, you vindictive little sneak! That was AWESOME!" Tynie hollers. "She swears she learned it from you!" Bobby laughs for a moment. Laughing briefly with his son in law, TreMarion mentions "I can actually see that!" "Daddy, are you OK?" Tynie considers, her dad's laughter ending. "Yeah Babygirl, I'm good. You all are seeing to that." TreMarion swears. Bruno goes to his fiancée and says "You stick by Liu. Bobby and I are taking care of the rest." Kissing her Daddy, Tynie prays "I hope you'll be alright. Especially after enduring all this."

TreMarion being carted out of the house, Tynie collapses from the shock and rage of this new ordeal. Rose freaks dashing to Tynie's side, with Liu behind her. They check the distributor, discovering it's fine, Rose then holding Tynie close. "I'm telling everyone who needs to know that Tynie's on vacation, effective immediately." Liu declares, going to make a few calls. Kneeling to his wife, Bobby's about to apologize when Rose overrules "Dude, I told him to go there. Hell, I know Phil's off duty for a while, so the rest of us are handling most of this with TreMarion. You two handle the property issues with Liu at your hip." "Deal." Bobby confirms, taking Tynie into his arms.

Liu returns, announcing "Tynie's off-duty as an attorney, as is her entire staff for the practice. I will handle what Tynie asked for permit wise and let you know. I'm taking over the house aspect for Danny and TreMarion. Rose you haven't met Danny yet, but he's a kickass brother. I say that in total truth, as I've dealt with him. I've also checked, Tynie's current clients are all taken care of. A Tod says he's going on her orders starting tomorrow." Rose allows "Fair enough dude, Tynie and Bobby are to go back home and let us handle the rest. Tynie's too close to this fire to do anything really, no offense to her. I'd rather the family take over what you aren't so she's not hurting any more than she already is." Tynie attaches "Sista, none taken. You're absolutely right. One catch: Danny, Bobby and I are emergency contacts. I want Danny set that way because he's new to our group and this is already covered by those who aren't." "Yeah, he expected as much, already deeming it perfectly fair." Liu concludes. Bruno goes to his fiancée, saying "I think it's best we get TreMarion to our place now." Hugging Tynie, Rose adds "I see his logic." "As do we." Tynie fires back, wrapping an arm around Bobby.

They all leave the house, which by now is pretty well barren, Liu securing the door for the last time. Tynie's growling under her breath by now, as is Bobby, both pissed that TreMarion went through that in the first place. Liu's driving the couple home, Tynie waves to Bruno and Rose as Bobby fires of a thank you text. Rose answers "Dude, it's no sweat. The family's wanted to show Tynie gratitude in a new way, that's all this is. Oh, and those with expecting mothers in the house are not doing anything with this. Bruno forbids it, saying they are to focus on the babies." Bobby's answer "I like that in Bruno honestly. We'll keep in touch. Tynie's not taking calls, I'm handling emergency ones.. get my drift?" Rose confirms that as they both pocket their phones. Tynie's growling subsides, as Bobby's arm is wrapped more tightly around her by a mutual doing. "That's too much to ask you.." She pines, having seen the last text Bobby sent. "No, it's not. I'm following Bruno's plan on this. He has it all mapped out so the ladies only text if the men are driving." He counters. "I heard the plan, he's telling the truth." Liu agrees. "My Daddy served our country, saved my life. He made it so I could better other lives, and this is how some people thank him. What the fuck?" Tynie whimpers. "Tynie, I'm all over this. You don't worry anymore. In terms of my vehicle..yeah, that's postponed. We handle TreMarion in full first." Liu plots.

Tynie and Bobby agree to that with a nod, their lawyer soon dropping them off at home. Tynie's silence is entirely due to the fact she's attempting to check her rage. Bobby leads her into the house, pulling Danny over. "Dude, need a favor. Three scotch doubles on the rocks, one with a diet soda chaser. I take it Liu already told you why." Bobby says, Tynie locking up. "Sure did, consider this a given." Danny answers, heading to make the drinks. Taking her man to the couch, Tynie doesn't say a word, Danny aware as to why. "This is NOT how I wanted my vacation to start."She finally lets out. "Nobody wants this to hit, at least no one with a real heart." Danny soothes, then serving the drinks. Tynie damn near inhales the soda, then the scotch before replying. Bobby sees that and covers her "That is true man, and she's with me on this. You're stickin around here until TreMarion has a new house, that's not on her orders. It's actually on mine." "I'd have it no other way." Danny vows, the two men soon ending their drinks.

Tynie texts Liu the results of that conversation, claiming that Bobby's briefing Danny in full as to everything that hit in the couple's visit to her Dad's. Going on to say that Bobby is to handle all emergency calls for a couple days, Tynie basically follows Bruno's plan more fully without knowing it. Liu relates as much, claiming also that the ladies are to "No longer arm themselves unless it's a last resort." Bruno's reason for that is simple: Rose already acts like Tynie as it is in many ways, and the other two ladies are pregnant. All parts of the new plan agreed to, Liu and Tynie pocket their phones.

"So much for me having brass ones." Tynie murmurs. "Honey, don't think that way. Anyone with a heart that's real would be reacting as you are. I feel horrid for him too, believe me. You've done so well about not going back to your old ways, please don't revert to day one on that now. Let me be the tough one, after all, I am supposed to..." Bobby pleads. Tynie starts nuzzling the tip of his shoulder, declaring softly "Protect me, and you have. Thank you for snapping me out of that. I love you." Kissing her cheek, Bobby vows "Anytime, I love you too."

Danny heard that, learning all he ever needed to know about Tynie's past, and ironically, also Bobby's. Calling Liu with the new suspicions, Danny's told "Yeah dude, I went to every extreme in the books on your favor. Don't worry. Trust their logic." Danny concurs with that, pocketing his phone as Liu hangs up. The couple's shared phone is then checked for being in Bobby's pocket, Tynie being situated so that he can bearhug her. Again clearing from everything, Danny manages to check that area of the house before going back towards the couple.

Danny lets out "Bobby, what you asked me to do earlier is done. I'll show you where it is later, if not tomorrow." Tynie plans, reaching for the spare office key "Tomorrow's better man. I have a few ideas. Please follow me on this, as basically everything else is in other people's hands. You said it yourself Danny, we can't do any more with certain ordeals right now anyway. Not only that, but Liu's gonna be busier than hell for the next couple days, so as far as I'm aware: Daddy's better where he is now. Yes, I am worried over my dad. As I eluded to a moment ago, Bobby and I are emergency contacts on everything. I even added you to those ranks, so that the others could see you in action while getting to know you Danny. Before you ask, I totally honor the motives behind the new system in the family now, because I got to see them in action. I wasn't sure at first, due to our past with getting fucked over. Also, this vacation is a time to get things situated if you think about it. Last thing I'll ask you to do today Danny, go lock my office up." Catching that key as it's tossed over to him, Danny chimes "No sweat."

"Yeah, we're getting him a copy of that key." Tynie mutters, seeing Danny head off to honor her request. "It's all a part of my Lovely's plan." Bobby says with a bit of a smile. "Babe, I'm so sorry for the rollercoaster past few days, much less my reactions. I'm trying to keep you happy, living in a paradise. It's just that.." Tynie starts. "Hey now, I am in paradise. I'm yours. Everything else that's happened cannot be predicted. We didn't see what was true at your dad's coming at all." Bobby interjects. Letting that all be absorbed, Tynie doesn't speak, returning the short smile she just saw. "My love, you've planned tomorrow. I want to take care of the rest. You've done plenty. I know you think I'm taking away from myself with this, but I'm not. Please follow my logic." Bobby whispers. "Of course I will, my loving sexy protector." Tynie answers with a purr to her voice.

Danny walks back into the room saying "Tynie, trust me. Even those with brass ones break down. You're just as human as anyone else. Nobody wants you to try being superwoman anymore, which is why there's been system changes in your life. I know you may not get this now, yet I hope someday you will. I'm aware as to why you don't see it like Bobby and I do on these new circumstances, but we'll happily guard you when need be. Your days of being a first line of defense outside of legal stuff for you clients are over." Kissing Tynie's lips again briefly, Bobby attaches "He read my mind." "Alright Danny, but there's a catch. If someday down the line you get to love someone who deserves it, you take that shot and run with it. Oh, and when that hits, she's got priority over you guarding me in any way. Everything else relating to my practice, stays as is." Tynie administers. Bobby and Danny again look at each other, saying together "Deal!"

The three kick back for a while, Tynie going on with her itinerary for tomorrow, her summation being "Now guys, I'm only taking charge of tomorrow because I feel that with a few of the stops we'll be making, I'll be doing the talking anyway. All I ask is that you two are armed and my thought pattern is followed. I'm not arming myself tomorrow reason being I've decided to test a hunch. Let me explain, I want to see if people are going to keep fucking with me after what Karven said about that new law. Do not be surprised if we get called something like the untouchables. Matter of fact, expect it. I've actually been thinking this entire day about that, the reason why is: I want to see just how many people are ignorant enough to cross anyone after this new law's been in effect for a few hours. I know you don't like the idea of my not being armed, but I ask for your faith in this plan. If I'm right on my gut call about this, then we all only arm ourselves randomly. I say that because something tells me there are some folks that aren't exactly aware to this new law's changed effective date. Yes, I'm pissed at what happened to my dad, yet I know that the ordeal is already in more than capable hands." Danny answers "This plan's vindictive as hell.. and perfect!"

The three's day started kind of early, each one finally being able to relax. Tynie's plan not only was vindictively perfect, but also legally sound. Bobby senses as much before saying anything else, as does Danny. "I know this isn't how I wanted my vacation to start, but I also want to end the freedom of any more people whom doublecross us. In the event there's another urgent situation like yesterday, it is to be handled accordingly." Tynie declares. "That's a given, my love." Bobby says back. Tynie goes on "Ok, truth be told. I'm always overhearing people ask Bobby to remind them not to piss me off. I do NOT want him doing that, because to me, that's too close to a second chance. Everyone gets ONE shot, that's it. I say that because I don't want to revert to any ways he and I used to use, or even risk as much. Yes, I am being vindictive and a bit bitchy. After what I discovered at my Dad's, by both of your admissions, anyone with a real heart would be. I'm directing it at the world deliberately, that's due to the fact I want another message sent to the criminal elements. That message is: I'm done having my heart on my sleeve, and if you cross me, one way or another your life will change.. for the WORSE!" Bobby realizes she made an excellent point, declaring "I wasn't going to warn them anyway." Tynie smiles from ear to ear at that,learning her man already knew her motives with no problem of again backing her.

"I've thought about everything you just said Tynie. Fact of the matter is, I can't agree more." Danny claims. Tynie goes for the mini-fridge as Danny gets up to make them something to eat. Tynie and Bobby then hear this explanation from Danny "I'm doing this in celebration. I know it sounds kind of twisted, but in reality we are celebrating. The world will know, at least those whom don't already: Tynie's got a real set of brass ones! Yes, there was a time today when she didn't feel that is the case, but all things linked to that are already being handled. Besides, I really don't think her Dad would want her moping around and worrying when she can know that he's in trusted hands. After all, for a lot of people you two have done enough. I know there are a few things in the works now that can't be stopped, yet I'm also aware as to the motives behind them."

Sharing a glance, the couple chime in as one "That's not twisted.. it's EPIC!" Danny laughs, making them all something to eat. Turns out, the way he did it means Tynie doesn't come near clean up with a thousand foot pole. Bringing that over to the couple, Danny sets it all to the coffee table before sitting down. Tynie's first, the men tailing her, and after a while, the meal is over with. Danny cleans up again, insisting that Bobby stay by his wife's side. "I don't know how the holy hell he does it, but Danny just read the entire family about a half hour ago." Tynie realizes. Bobby adds "He didn't really read them, I briefed him. I did that so he knew what to expect when they meet. I heard Liu attest to his character already, using one of your terms." "Wait, Liu called me a kickass brother?" Danny wonders, Tynie laughing "YEP!"

Again meeting the couple, they all have one more round, Danny going to bed first as it's ended. The home was already secured, but Tynie went to double check that. Bobby has the drinks cleared from as she goes to his hip. Feeling both her hands on his ass, Bobby picks Tynie up off the ground and carries her to their room. This time, it's her turn to swear devotion and love beyond eternity, and Tynie adds a few things. Bobby hears it all, blushing and replying in kind whenever Tynie breaks from talking. Soon as they get inside the master bedroom, Tynie's laid to her feet just long enough for Bobby to lock the door. Once that is done, she's charioted right to the bed, both all smiles and blushing.

Laying onto the bed together, Bobby raids Tynie's pockets and sets their phone to has everything lined up for them to lay back comfortably, awaiting his return to her side in full. "Tell me something lover, what did you really think of my most recent plans?" Tynie wonders. Electing to show her instead, Bobby starts kissing any place on his wife not covered by clothes. She swoons at every move he gives, in the back of her mind plotting to return them when he least expects it.

Thing is, the premeditative smile and slew of giggles coming from Tynie nearly sell that motive out. "Really?" Bobby asks. "All I'm saying is you'll love it!" Tynie eludes. "I always do." Bobby returns. By this time, both are laid back and all smiles, the enraging parts of their day being dealt with already. "Is my man in the mood?" Tynie queries. "That depends, is my woman?" Bobby questions back. She trails a hand down his front,soon uncovering a raging boner in her man's pants, saying in a salacious tone "Oooh, my love viper's showin off. Take me Bobby."

Another outfit is soon destroyed off of each, the two practically racing to get it on. Tynie's wrap is strewn to her hips again, this time by her obtaining it off of his endtable. Yesterday's romp has nothing on tonight's intensity-wise, neither one minding that in the least. Tynie and Bobby separately decided without a word to re-route every unappeasing mood from today into the power and ferocity of this lovemaking. Instead of growling or yelling out, they chose to mark each other with love bites as the sex kept on. Locating the love bites where clothes can conceal them, Tynie and Bobby continue getting wild while totally ignoring time. Bobby feels several rather violently powered orgasms around his erection from Tynie, worshipping each one.

His climax was mounting, Tynie knowing it with just a shared glance in each other's awaiting the feel of his orgasm inside her Tynie moans, Bobby deliberately allows the need to bust a nut to build until he can barely fight it off. Grunting in a short chain when he marks her again when that's the case, Tynie learns that her wishes when it comes to him getting off are soon in arriving. Her next climax sends him over the edge, the hickeying communally stopped. Together as their climaxes drone on they moan "Ohhh baby.. I love you!"

He plops down beside her, insisting on cooling down from the experience they shared in a cuddle. Gasping for a few moments, Tynie checks Bobby's chest for any heartbeat out of the ordinary. He pets her bosom as well, saying with a huge grin "I'm fine, beautiful. Don't worry." "I know you're fine, Bobby. In fact you're beyond that in my eyes." She responds. "Thank you gorgeous." Bobby whispers. Tynie knew what he meant when that was said about her not worrying, but felt like hitting on her husband. It does take a while for them to fully come down from this lovemaking's heated intensity, the two reaching an arm down to grab the covers. Each one throwing them over the other, Tynie says "We leave the strap where it is until getting dressed tomorrow. I've never really trusted the clip on my distributor." "Good call my Queen." Bobby answers, going in for their last kiss of the day. Tynie matches every move he made, adamant in her own right to closing today out on a romantically hot note.

All things considered, today was a rollercoaster and interesting. The family showed their new system in action when Tynie didn't exactly expect it. As for Karven and Liu, they've provided evidence of sorts as to both their character and professional demeanors. The day started off on bullshit, courtesy of Katarina, and wound up ending with a bit of celebration. The ones watching from above saw and know all, everyone who's proven themselves to Tynie and Bobby being surveilled from heaven. Danny kept up his reputation with the couple, extending it to their lawyer.

Someday the family will meet him,and at this rate, may very well love him for everything. Tynie really didn't want her vacation starting like this, but life's not predictable. She's got backup, and the ones who've truly earned her faith and trust have no problem occasionally proving it. Hence the new systems for handling specific situations that were only crafted a few days ago. What used to instigate Tynie to leap around and worry has been overtaken to a degree by very trusted,capable hands. Tynie got a new accolade as well, one she really didn't see coming. A retired Frauds Captain, Danny, claimed she has "A real set of brass ones." In a sense, the world will know that too, those that don't already that is.

Yeah, today's been really intriguing….


	87. 87

Title:Tynie's Warpath

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are Mine.

* * *

Tynie's awake mere moments before Bobby, leaning on him somberly instead of to go for a kiss. "I need to apologize baby. Last night, what you saw around my Daddy, was faux machismo. I didn't want him seeing me crumble. He's seen that so much in my past, I just couldn't…." Tynie starts off. "You didn't want to worry him, that's honorable. He was in the same boat with you. As for you apologizing, there's no need my love. TreMarion told me something when I got him into Bruno's SUV last night. I'm supposed to tell you that TreMarion loves you. He's not upset, matter of fact, he's grateful for all we're doing. The faux machismo you speak of wasn't considered that either, to TreMarion you were defending him." Bobby finishes.

Tynie's stunned, unable to speak for a few moments as her husband goes about checking her distributor. As she waits for it to be reloaded and roar back to life, Tynie stays in a silent wonder. Kissing her briefly, Bobby snaps Tynie out of that just long enough to share in some love. Holding up one finger, Bobby smiles from ear to ear as he goes to unlock the master bedroom door. Tynie gets up and goes to dress, kissing her man while en route to her closet. Bobby follows her on that, ducking away to shave.

Their phones hadn't gone off yet, Tynie being actually grateful for it, pursing them all anyway as she gets to Bobby's endtable. Trekking to the master bedroom door, Danny's let in as Bobby approaches his wife. "I've been thinking, instead of just replacing the entertainment center, maybe you two should go ahead and do the same with the other major appliances." Danny announces. "We see where you're going with this, man. Good call, because at one point someone we no longer trust used the washer." Tynie fires back. Bobby nods to agree with that, his wife leaning to whisper in his ear. "The shirt you got me in Hawaii with that message on it…I'm worried." "Dude, were any of our clothes destroyed by the washer?" Bobby asks. "By the grace of God, no." Danny answers, Tynie gasping in relief.

Danny sees her go for her purse, Bobby already having his wallet on him, the two kissing briefly when they meet back up. Leading them across the house, Danny announces "Yeah, breakfast and coffee.. on me. We do that AFTER I handle something from yesterday." Tynie and Bobby soon find themselves before her office, Danny using the spare key to unlock it with a fret of his own "I kept this on me.." "Dude, that's your copy of the key. We insist." Tynie overrules. Grinning, Danny guides the pair to her desk, pointing out where he stashed the insurance papers. Waving her hand, Tynie tells Bobby to go ahead and handle the red tape aspect, pursing the check they got.

Smiling as he did that, Bobby says "I love you baby." "I love you too." Tynie answers, Danny sensing something. "Tynie, it's alright. Your Dad's in excellent hands. That's actually what took me so long in coming to get you two. I had Liu speak to Bruno for me, since Bruno and I've yet to meet,getting assured of as much. Beyond that, barring emergencies, we won't be contacted until later today. Liu's orders, he said something about Bruno crafting the new system with the family." Danny lets out. "Yeah, Bruno did. I like it honestly." Tynie and Bobby say as one. "Danny, I'm glad you went that way with the family. I don't mean to be cold, but you know why. I conferred with Bruno last night, this is your shot to shine. You also know why I said that." Bobby declares. "I'd have it no other way, truthfully. In fact, I'd have insisted on that." Danny admits.

The paperwork filled out, the three leave Tynie's office on the way to Bobby's fax machine. Sending over the documents, then getting confirmation, she tells Danny and Bobby "I'll be right back." Kissing her man's cheek, Tynie ducks away to file that confirmation fax in her office, locking the door afterwards. Going back to the men, Tynie's walking as if her feet are on air, laughing like an airhead. "What's so funny?" Danny wonders. "Ohh you. Worrying like mad when you won't let me do that for anyone other than my clients, barring emergencies of course. You've done so much, and yet you're still fretting." Tynie replies through laughs. Taking his wife into a strong one-armed hug, Bobby laughs "She pegged you man!" "Hold it guys, I just got an idea." Tynie realizes, stopping her laughs abruptly.

Taking out the couple's shared phone then firing off a text saying that due to a string of technological issues pending resolution she's not available unless it's urgent to Karven and Tod, Tynie adds that they'll likely have her new practice number inside the next few days. Karven and Tod completely understand that in their answers before Karven mentions he'll keep Tynie abreast of any updates with the cases. Ending the conversation on that note, all three of them put away their phones.

"I hated doing that to Karven. I just told him that my office is on a temporary technological shutdown due to unexpected circumstances. I promised I'd be compliant with his office, now that. Oddly enough, he was cool with it." Tynie explains. Danny translates "Karven's coolness with that is likely due to the fact he's been there himself. Besides, he told us yesterday that unless we're contacted otherwise, we're not needed for a while."Tynie gathers Bobby up into her right arm, slinging her hand to his hip, as he adds "Not only that, we are on vacation." The three leave the house with Danny locking up behind them.

Sighing as she nods, Tynie's lead to Bobby's Jeep, Danny walking before the couple. The keys to that ride are in Danny's hands already, the pair soon being let inside. Settling together, Tynie asks "Danny, you DO know we're getting you a car today, right?" "No you're not. I mean, you're not paying for it." Danny says, driving them away, then continuing "Tynie, I didn't mean to be so blunt about it. Nobody you're around now wants you doing that, buying us stuff. You focus that on the house, your practice, yourself and Bobby. I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not alright with that, you've been fucked over too much. To me, it's just too close to repeating you going through that." "Man, I wasn't hurt by your refusal. You're absolutely right, so no worries. Relax, you'll know when you've crossed a line." Tynie responds. Bobby chimes in "Yeah, about what Danny just said. Liu told me last night that he won't let you buy him a car. Apparently Tao briefed him in full as to how many times we've been fucked over when money's involved. The postponement remark was Liu's way at trying to refuse without hurting you. I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner,my love." "My love, there's no reason to be sorry. Last night wasn't the right time to discuss this. I sensed as much with Liu and the postponement remark, honestly. I'm glad Tao briefed him, that could actually help us with these cases and our future ones." Tynie retorts with a shit-eating grin.

Danny had said nothing after his admission, attempting to both relax and keep them safe on the road. "Danny, sweetheart, you've worked wonders for us. I totally understand your refusal of gifts, as well as why you've not said anything. Bobby just told me that when I swore you'd know when you crossed a line, we'd discuss it privately." Tynie blurts. "Reasonable." Danny affirms, later parking before a huge appliance shop. Getting out of the Jeep, Tynie hears a loud thunk, planning "Danny, get Liu on the phone. Baby, get a tow truck out here, flatbed. Please trust me." Leaning down like Bobby would in an interrogation, Tynie discovers the transmission has totally dropped. "FUCK!" She hollers, going to her man's side. Liu heard that, as well as Danny's explanation, handling everything from there.

The flatbed tow truck came by, Danny ordering as he pocketed his phone "By the mandates of our attorney, this Jeep is to be junked. They are NOT to pay for anything beyond the tow costs." "I know why!" Tynie gasps, Bobby being confused. Turning to the tow guy, Tynie howls "Listen dickhead, obey our lawyer. You do NOT Know who you're fucking with here!" The tow guy's boss was there, hollering "Do as they say you son-of-a bitch!"

Tynie goes to the truck, learning "The name's Billi-Jo, Karven's my cousin. You're Tynie Goren, correct?" "Yep." She chrips, soon bellowing at the tow truck guy "You brainless dickwad! You got two minutes to get this shit on a roll before I capitalize on a new state law!" Billi-Jo knew right then just which law Tynie referenced, only to be told "We've warned him enough." Billi-Jo nods, Tynie leaving her truck to go to Bobby's hip, telling him "Allow me to explain. Liu doesn't want us draining money into anything right now, especially any property that people we no longer trust could've had even conjurable access to. I take it you know why."

"I do." Bobby answers, the two watching as finally the tow truck guy did his job. Five minutes later, Bobby's Jeep is loaded up, Tynie getting the plates and everything out of it. Billi-Jo bagged everything, saying "I'll fire him when we're through here. I'll personally honor your lawyer's orders." "Thanks." Bobby claims, Danny on the phone with Liu again. Moments later, Liu pulls up, getting the bag from Bobby's Jeep loaded into the car he used to get there. "I know man, we're good." Tynie affirms, Liu nodding. Learning the couple will get those items back another day, Tynie leaves her lawyer as he pulls off.

Bobby meets up with her, Tynie again being swept into a tight hold, his left arm around her hips. "Now baby, don't go there. We're alright, and that's replaceable." Bobby whispers, catching Tynie's thought pattern. Danny keeps quiet, sensing it best not to bother talking as his phone is again pocketed. Tynie doesn't say anything, the three then going inside to handle why they were there in the first place. Flanked on either side by Danny and Bobby, Tynie took over every aspect of replacing the major appliances,causing the chauvinists in the staff of that store to baulk. Tynie didn't care, she has witnesses, soon they had what they came for set to be delivered. Tynie warns "I'm an attorney who has NO PROBLEM capitalizing on a new state law! If ANYTHING we have delivered is damaged or we get more disrespect in ANY way.. I FUCKING WILL!" The staffer writes that on the delivery order form, literally quoting her.

Once that's sent to the appropriate division, store management orders all staffers to watch the news. The new law Tynie referenced was mentioned in full, every employee of that store gasping "THAT'S what she meant!" Management said back "Yeah, she already has quite the reputation for ending people's fiscal security and freedom. Do as she mandated!" Getting that concurred with, the employees scatter to make good on what Tynie ordered.

Danny again leading them out, Bobby and Tynie hear the scared murmurings of the staff, those causing Tynie to laugh vindictively. A surprise awaits the couple when they hit the parking lot, Bruno and Liu wait for them. "We heard, you two use this until that's resolved. Rose and I insist."Bruno declares, handing Bobby the keys. Liu has Tynie's plates from that SUV in hand, saying "I took them to get everything transferred." "Good man, now do us one last favor before going on vacation after these cases finish: destroy every cord to that place! I've decided to nail them civilly for now. Criminally will likely come by days end.. got me?" Tynie administers, pointing to the store. "You got it!" Liu swears, making a call as he left. Danny and Bobby are standing behind her, both with a bit of shock to their expressions. "I did go there, intentionally. Reason being: I'm over giving any remote sense of a second chance to anyone. I know I have the right to nail them both civilly and criminally, I'm using it. By "Them" I mean those who decide to cross me and mine. Danny you're in those ranks before you ask." Tynie elaborates rather loudly.

Bobby goes to his wife, as Danny lets them into the SUV. "Oh, and I meant to blurt that loud enough to echo too!" Tynie mentions, the entire time retaining her vindictive smile. "She's on a warpath!" Danny gasps, driving them away. "Danny, you're a GENIUS! Let those we don't trust think what they want, maybe that alone will deter them from fucking with me and Bobby. If not, what I blathered back at the store's parking lot is sure to get around. In the event I'm mistaken on that one, fuck it. Let them find out when they cross me and mine! I say that because I'm tired of being seen as a target by the criminal elements for my big heartedness, so why not do my damnedest to scare those against us shitless? I have a heart for the people who need it, so everyone else is just shit out of luck. That is, until they prove themselves worthy, which as you know Danny is NOT a quick and easy task to fulfill to the point of being automatically deemed family." "Thank you Jesus!" Danny and Bobby say as one. "Do.. what now?" Tynie wonders.

"Beautiful, I've waited so long to hear you plan like that. We've both been through so much, and I really hoped you'd see this is right for us. I say that because of the number of times we've been either screwed over or criminally victimized. I wanted to say something sooner, yet I didn't want to come off as controlling." Bobby elaborates. "I know you didn't know this, but I'd have taken your advice as a form of protecting me. I'm truly grateful that you waited for me to see this for myself, hottie. No worries or apologies on either side." Tynie declares. Danny chimes in "Tell ya the truth, I'm glad I heard this. I needed to know of changes to protocol for the practice, if you get my drift. I didn't mean what I gasped to be a stroke of genius, but I'm glad it was." Bobby's retort "We agree with where you went with that. I'm always going to back my Queen, so this warpath covers us both." Tynie melts into Bobby's arms, which were outstretched for her as Danny kept driving, the couple again smiling.

Arriving at the house, Tynie and Bobby hop out as she purses the plates from her SUV. "Liu covered me in a way I didn't ask for." She realizes. "Yeah, that was Rose's doing. She told me last night. The family is doing exactly as Danny said a while ago: seeing to it that you worry less, while showing you they have our backs." Bobby tells her. Danny secures the ride, going to meet the couple when this rings out "It's high time that you didn't worry so much you two. I say both of you because that extra stress was a detriment to your marriage. Remember what I said about controllable variables." "Danny, you're off-duty and yes." Tynie says, answering for both. Danny lets them in, securing the home behind all three of them. They'd yet to eat, Danny curing that circumstance by his own insistence, him trying to explain "I know I said breakfast and coffee were on me.." "Man, we didn't see what hit with my Jeep coming. Everything's cool, now don't you start worrying too much." Bobby attests, taking his wife to the couch.

Liu calls, Tynie answering it after snaring the couple's shared phone from her purse. Telling him to stop all charges against her credit card and why, Liu educates that he already did before elaborating upon things the couple had no idea of relating to the store. Apparently that place was operating without the proper licensing, the state already en route to liquidating everything. Liu was able to get a decent sized chunk of change out of that situation, ready to wire it wherever Tynie ordered. Instructing him to hold on, Tynie informs Bobby whom takes over the call. "Man, take that money and get yourself established. An office, a car, the works. We insist. I know you originally refused our offer, but on this one, trust my logic." Liu's told, planning to obey at once.

Telling of the current status of those who matter, Bobby learns that TreMarion had more cords needing to be destroyed than were known last night. Liu's all over it, ordering Bobby "Tell her not to worry. I got this. Her Dad's fine, and will remain set for life." Confirming that, the call's ended. "Baby, I have news." Bobby announces, going into everything. "Liu's on this, Daddy's set.. right?" Tynie frets. "Liu swears on his bar card and life, yes." Bobby vows. "Good. Thank you for telling Liu to do that, getting established. Dude's earned it." Tynie relays. "One more thing honey, your dad doesn't want all of the money we set for him. He says it's too much, because his heart swears that's too close to you being taken advantage of. I didn't agree with that, but Liu says TreMarion told him: Babygirl and Bobby have done enough for a lot of people. The amount they set me with is much more than I'll ever need. Get this handled, and give me a portion of that. Send the rest back to them. They've been hurt too many times by those who got what they wanted out of Babygirl. I hope she can forgive me for this…"

Deeply breathing as she digested her Daddy's words, Tynie's reply is "Wow, he made a lot of sense. Daddy's got a big heart, that logic I didn't see before. Tell me Liu went on Daddy's word and not your objection." "Liu sure did." Bobby tells her. Approaching the couple, Danny kept silent, setting everything to the coffee table. "Man, we just got some unexpected good news." Tynie announces, going further into detail. The only topic she didn't touch was the one about her Dad and finances, covering that with "No offenses to you man, but Bobby and I've decided to keep financial situations in the family as confidential between us. We do trust you, it's just that we've elected to not go into full-balls detail on those circumstances entirely in the name of protecting the interests and confidentialities of our relatives. One of these days, you stand to get treated with the same respects on that, by the way." Bobby verifies "She's right man, we did. Hope you understand." Danny sits down and retorts "That's very honorable. I'm not offended in the least."

Tynie fires off a text to Liu saying "Tell Daddy there's nothing to forgive. Bobby and I totally concur with his logic on this one. As always." Liu's answer "I already did. Unless it's urgent, I'll contact you either tonight or tomorrow. Once I get a few things situated, I'm under Bobby's orders to get established. He said you'd know what he meant by that." Confirming the last line in Liu's text, Tynie purses the couple's shared phone.

"Hey Danny, exactly what would it take to offend you?" Tynie wonders. "If you go against your ethics code, get disbarred, become a felon, or leave Bobby based on bullshit. Beyond that, unless it's major, mistake-wise we can hash it out over coffee or something." Danny tells her. "You know why she asked that, right?" Bobby poses. "Yeah I do." Danny affirms, everyone eating after. Tynie breaks from the meal to whisper the updates with Liu in Bobby's ear. Leaning to her other side, Danny's told pretty much the same thing. Tynie adds "My office is still accessible to Liu in the event of emergency or should his getting established take longer than expected. I'm to be here or have one of you stand in on days I'm before a judge." The two men break from eating and answer "Done."

They wind up finishing the meal and coffees in silence after that brief break, Tynie going to clear from it all. Coming back into the living room, Bobby greets his wife halfway, Danny bringing up the rear. Her purse is slung to an arm as Bobby whisks Tynie towards the door. Danny insists on driving, again, Tynie wondering why. Leaning into her ear before opening the door, Tynie hears "Given the check you have on your person, I think it's best you two stay behind tinted windows until it's handled. We haven't been messed with much so far today, but I'm not cool with taking that chance." Bobby heard that, agreeing "Nicely done man." "THAT'S why you had me hold your check a couple days ago!" Tynie gasps, Danny nodding. Leading them outside, Danny secures the house, slipping his other check to Bobby. Again getting into the SUV, Tynie snuggles into Bobby's arms. Danny secures the ride and drives off, Bobby telling his wife of the change in possession of Danny's check from the house.

"I'm already following your lead Tynie." Danny eludes. Bobby says nothing as Tynie goes for the first deep kiss of the day, enjoying it until both are breathless. "I'm so sorry for delaying this, my King. It's inexcuseable." Tynie murmurs. Whispering in her ear, Bobby corrects "My Queen, that's nothing to apologize for. We have eternity together." Giggling at that, Tynie blushes, Bobby's right.

Automatically relaxing in his arms, she says nothing until they get to the same bank branch from a couple days ago. Exiting the SUV, people around them split off and provided a pathway for the three to enter. A few in the crowd mutter about Tynie's reputation for ending freedoms and fiscal securities, Danny, Bobby and she showing them all a proud-yet-vindictive smile. This time, when the three enter the bank, a teller immediately seeks out management. Every aspect of the reason they're at the bank was initiated without Tynie having to open her mouth. She pops her neck with a vindictive smile on her lips, the manager catching the hint, as the tail end of their banking needs was delayed beyond Tynie's comfort zone again. The manager hears her howl through a breath, expediting everything, inside five more minutes the three were out the bank's door. "From now on, we do NOT go back to that branch!" Tynie swears, Bobby and Danny already knowing why.

Taking another shot at replacing their major appliances, again Tynie doesn't have to speak, which is taken by her as a break from bullshit. Everything later resolved relating to that whole part of the day, Danny and the couple leave the mall. Danny surprises the couple, taking them to a car dealer that he's gone to before. After they leave the SUV, Tynie sees the selection the dude has, being stunned by it. Taking Bobby by the hand, she spots a vintage sports car and starts popping off at the mouth with the specifics under the hood. "It's gorgeous.. wait.. It's restored… cherry.." She stammers, her eyes glued to the vehicle before her. Danny saw and heard that, walking up to the couple with the dealer at his hip. Bobby turns to the dealer, asking under his breath "Exactly how fast can I make that car hers?" Danny whispers "You two go handle that, I'll stick by her." Bobby goes back to his wife, pecking her cheek before making good on Danny's plan. "Dude, your ride…" Tynie frets. "Already handled. Please don't kill me, but I had it set to be delivered to your place later." Danny educates. "It's cool dude. We gotta get Bobby a ride too." Tynie confirms. "We will.." Danny eludes.

Tynie's enamoured by the vehicle before her, again muttering "It's cherry.. It's beautiful.." Bobby comes up from behind dangling the keys in front of her face declaring "It's yours." Spinning around, Tynie squeals out in gratitude, then swears "I am so getting you any car you want!" Planting the keys in her hand gently, Bobby plans "Let's look into that.. shall we?" On the way to discovering Bobby's new ride, Tynie advises of Danny's new car and the delivery arrangement. "I told him that it was OK, since he now works with my practice and for now lives with us." Tynie sums up, her man agreeing. Bobby soon brings his wife to a car which causes him to react as she did with her new one, Tynie saying with a kiss "It can be yours baby. I'll just need to see the dealer." She didn't know where the dealer's office was, Danny coming over to show her while Bobby was eyeing over the vehicle before him. Pecking his cheek, Tynie goes to make good on what she last told her husband. Danny does all the talking, Tynie sensing this guy has a panache for screwing women over price-wise. Five minutes later, Tynie says to the dealer "Dude, thanks.I got this from here. Danny, come with me."

Obeying her, Danny and Tynie soon creep up on Bobby. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she plants the keys to that ride in Bobby's pocket. Giggling, Tynie announces "It's yours." Spinning about, Bobby kisses his wife as Danny looks on. Breaking that off, she declares "We're not trusting our cherry rides to a delivery guy, my love. Danny, you take Bruno's SUV back to the house. Bobby and I will meet you there." Bobby and Danny agree with that right away, knowing what wasn't said as the motive behind the plot. Waving, Danny sets off towards Tynie's house. Looking her man in the eyes, Tynie worries "We said no more his-and-hers stuff.." "Baby, it's alright. We'll share these." Bobby counters with a big smile. "Good plan, Love you." Tynie concludes, kissing him. She's then lead back to her new car, Bobby waiting until the engine's revved twice before returning to his.

Tynie doesn't like the idea of being away from Bobby for too long, yet she senses the delivery guy will damage their vehicles. Both have been totally restored to cherry status, meaning "just like new" is an understatement. Bobby waits until she's heading for home, keeping up with Tynie the entire way. Surprisingly, nobody on the road messes with the couple, traffic being easier to navigate than expected. Parking before their home after a bit, Danny surprises the couple by pulling his new ride beside theirs. He'd had it delivered to the edge of their property, deciding to show it off himself. All engines shut off, Bobby hollers "Follow me!" Tynie and Danny do, moments later their new rides are parked in the huge garage just off the back deck. They all spend a while eyeing over each other's vehicles, Tynie's impressed by the one Danny chose. Bobby and she are arm-in-arm as they go towards the house, the garage being locked up behind them.

"Lemme guess, I blew both of your minds back there.. at the dealer's." Tynie assumes. Wrapping both his arms around her, Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear before saying softly "You always impress me baby." Danny sees Tynie blush deep red, his answer to her assumption being "Yes, you did." Bobby's chin rests on her shoulder, as Tynie sees a broad proud smile on his face. In a mix of an eskimo kiss and nuzzle, Tynie giggles before kissing her man's cheek. Under her breath, Tynie swears "Your love is my everything Bobby. Nothing in this existence makes me feel better than you do." Dipping her like they were slowdancing, Bobby contorts the hold, only to pull Tynie up extra close. "Your love is my everything Tynie, you make me feel better than anything else I have or ever will know." He swears softly. Danny witnesses that, saying nothing as his words from earlier about their marriage and detriments repeat in his head.

They all retire to the living room, Danny taking a recliner as the couch is sat on by Tynie and Bobby. "I don't mean to dampen your day guys, but I've basically given up on love." Danny declares. "Why man?" Tynie queries. "My last fiancée was just that:my last. I've tried repeatedly to find something like you two have, only to get played and treated like shit. I don't know if I can go through that again." Danny tells them. "You said you'd do us most any favor, right? Stop looking, man. Don't try to seek love out, let it bump into you." Tynie requests. "She's right man. We met a couple years back after each one of us tried that. We'd never bullshit you. All we ask: you think this over." Bobby verifies. "I will." Danny chirps, going to get them all something to drink. "Tynie, please don't let your mind go there. You two deserve this happiness. I know I do as well, it's just I've grown tired of the games some people play." Danny hollers. "Understandable, man. Try our idea like we have yours." Tynie yells back. "Deal." Danny confirms.

Walking back to the couple, Danny smiles from ear to ear as the drinks are handed out. Tilting her head in confusion, Tynie says nothing as Danny sits down. "I was looking at that all wrong. You two saw that, which is why I'm not as somber-minded about love." Danny brags. "Hey man, you've backed us." Bobby returns. "Guys, on an unrelated topic. I have this sense of a different kind of liberation that I really don't want to shake. This warpath that Danny called it earlier is like the vehicle of it, if that makes any sense." Tynie claims. Bobby and Danny assert that her claim made perfect sense, turning it into a toast before they drank together. Clearing from it after, Danny sees to it the couple relaxes, going on to check the house room-by-room. Tynie and Bobby are alone for a while, choosing to kiss in quiet until that changes. Danny returns after a bit, sitting in the recliner as the couple breaks off from the affection some time later. The delivery guy for the appliances shows up, Tynie going to answer the door, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Kick back babe, I got this." He says, pecking her cheek with a kiss. Danny escorts a few of the delivery guys through the house, doing so while armed. Making that fact well known by drawing his weapon, Danny swears "Just do your jobs and get the fuck out of here. No chitchat or bullshit." Obeying him, every appliance is replaced and installed, Danny getting the paperwork for everything. As he sees them out, those forms are pocketed. Securing the home, Danny sees Bobby cuddling Tynie as both are smiling like Cheshire cats. "Dude, you are EPIC!" Tynie cheers, soon getting the forms for the appliances handed her. Getting up, she and Bobby show Danny where they keep those in her office. "I know you didn't know man. Now you do, and you understand why we're showing you this." Tynie concludes. "Totally." Danny asserts, the three leaving her office with Bobby locking the file cabinet and door behind them.

Danny turns before the couple and announces "You two go do whatever, have private time. I got this house monitored. Although I'm supposed to be off-shift and on down time, I suspect this warpath you two have been on may lead to problems around here." Tynie verifies "Good call man. Don't overwork yourself though." Danny nods and they all split off, Tynie and Bobby going for the sauna. Checking over everything the couple just got delivered and installed, Danny looks for anything suspicious, finding no problems. Relaxing on the couch at the end of that examination spree, Danny gives the new entertainment center a shot, discovering it wasn't set up right for sound. Correcting that, he watches a few movies before plotting to order them something to eat. He also arranged for Liu and Bruno to come pick up Bruno's SUV, meeting Liu at the door with the keys fifteen minutes later.

Tynie and Bobby spent some time in the sauna, going to their room with the door again locked behind them. Their lovemaking is wild and hot, lasting a good while before both are totally spent and sated. Lying side-by-side after that intimacy, they tell each other just how each pleased the other. Smiles abounded as they came down from it all, Tynie getting up to get them drinks from the mini-fridge. Kisses were shared before Bobby cleared from all the clothes, pitching every outfit which had been shredded from their bodies prior. Serving him first, Tynie recounts the pain in Danny's eyes when he told of his surrendering to eternal bachelorhood. "We were a bit harsh with him, don't you think?" She worries. "Not at all, honey. We just gave him a different perspective." Bobby counters. They wind up finishing the drinks and getting dressed, Tynie unlocking the master bedroom door for the pair. Her purse was left by Danny, whom didn't have to answer any phones as they spent "alone time."

Heading to the living room, Tynie has Bobby in a tight one-arm hug, fawning all over him in his ear. Every time she breaks from lathering him in accolades, Bobby does the same thing, both blushing throughout. Hearing the clarity of the entertainment center, Tynie brags "Danny, you kick ass on more levels than I knew before!" "Thanks." Danny chirps, actually embarrassed. Going towards the couch, they see their friend laid back and opt to overtake a recliner instead. "Oh, and you two don't have to worry about dinner. I already handled it. Consider this my gratitude gift for everything you've more thing, Bruno got his SUV back. I had Liu meet me at the door to return those keys a bit ago." Danny plans. "Wow, thanks dude!" Tynie fires back, answering for both.

Liu calls, Danny bringing Bobby the phone. Briefing him on everything that was sought out legally as well as verifying what Danny just said, Bobby tells their lawyer of everything the three managed to get done. Liu then makes known that his "getting established" may take a while, Bobby interjecting with Tynie's new offer for his use of her office. Stunned, Liu thanks Bobby repeatedly, only to be told "Man, you've done a lot for us and the family. This is the least Tynie could do. Liu understands that, continuing his end of the call with a mass update on the family, adding to his remarks with a plan to go on vacation starting mid-next week. Bruno already has it set so the couple's kept informed in Liu's absence, the emergency contact status of Tynie and Bobby remaining intact. Bobby's turn to be stunned arrives, Liu saying "Yeah, the family insisted on this. They all love you two but swear up and down you've both done more than enough." Considering that fair, Bobby hangs up after vowing to inform his wife.

Before he can make good on the most recent vow to the family's lawyer, Karven calls. Evidently the couple's warpath had some unintended circumstances: people with warrants turning themselves in by the crowd. Karven also tells of his cousin meeting Tynie earlier today, saying "Billi-Jo liked her, as for the employee whom you dealt with: he's on the list of people who surrendered to the police." In terms of every other legal situation Tynie brought Karven's way, those are being handled on a mass case review basis. Other than that, Karven wishes the couple well on their time off, again confirming the retirement status to both Ross and Danny. The last thing mentioned is a confirmation of the consultancy which will be delivered in writing before Karven goes home for today. Bobby requests that Ross and Danny get their retirement status confirmations also in writing with Karven immediately grasping why. Agreeing to that, the call is mutually ended. Planting the phone on his wife, Bobby goes detail-for-detail on what he just learned. In terms of the "Warpath" and its unintended circumstances, Tynie gasps "Wow." Everything else she got wind of concurred with, Bobby's kissed passionately.

Danny gets the door, only to escort a courier to the couple as they break off the kiss. Tynie signs for everything, telling the courier to leave afterwards. Handing him the written proof to his retirement status, Tynie gets off Bobby's lap with a plan. "Soon as I secure this place, I'm faxing Ross his proof of retirement at rank status. The consultancy confirmation stays on me and Bobby. Guys, have faith in my plan, please." Bobby looks his woman dead to rights in the eyes and says "My Queen, I always have faith in you. Don't worry about that, ever." Danny adds "I have no problem trusting this plan." Securing the home, Tynie goes on with what she described, Ross getting the fax in moments. The consultancy confirmation is placed inside a zipper compartment of her badgeholder after being folded, Bobby watching as Tynie secured the badgeholder into her purse. "If you two have sensed that I've become significantly less trusting than before, that much is intentional. I'd rather be less trusting and not as willing to sport my heart on my sleeve towards a lot of society than be screwed over again." Tynie confesses. Bobby goes to her with his arms wide open, Tynie taking the invitation to be held. "She really didn't want to go on this warpath. The newly-displayed lack of desire to trust a lot of people is a heart-protection move." Danny blurts under his breath.

"Honey.." Bobby purrs, concerned. "He read me, baby. I hate doing this. I just don't want to be screwed over again. No offense to Karven or the Force, but I'm just done with being a crime victim in one way or another." Tynie cries. "I'm with you on the crime victim and being screwed over parts, my love. I know you loathed doing this and felt you didn't have a choice. People got your message, trust me. I'll protect you, I swear." Bobby says gently. Danny watches over the two, until the front door's knocked on. Answering it, he gets the dinner delivery handed before the home's locked up again. All of that is aligned to the coffee table before Tynie and Bobby sit down again. "Danny, please understand. I didn't mean to be such a bitch in my tones with you over the past few days. I really have faith in you, as does Bobby, it's just.." Tynie apologizes, trailing off. "You're scared to trust outside the family for too much. I totally get that, there's no need to apologize. I'm alright with not being deemed family just yet, honestly. Hell, after learning what I have over the past few days, I'd actually be shocked if you two leapt into considering me that anyway." Danny soothes.

They all sit and eat, Tynie doing so in a remorseful silence. She feels like shit for how Danny's been treated at her hands, admitting later "Yeah, you were right a while ago. Thing is, you've earned being regarded as family. Even when we told you to stand down, you refused. I've not seen that kind of respect in quite a bit, man. Nor has Bobby, and my heart breaks for the fact there's a discrepancy in how you're deemed. Please tell me you know what I mean by that." Bobby hears the shattering of his woman's heart in her tones, telling Danny "She means it, dude. She's always tried to keep every possible thing equal. We've just grown tired of people getting close to us, only to get what they want from her and turn into assholes." "Tynie, there's no reason for your heart to be broken. I understand you want things equal, yet you two and Liu are the only ones who've seen me in action, so to speak. I want the others to witness that, in their own time. I'm not mad at the fact I'm not deemed family as of yet, because I want to earn that with the others as well. I'm still new to being "in" with you guys, my heart swears that this is right." Danny absolves. "That is one of the most dignified and honorable answers I have ever heard." Tynie vows. "Take it to heart, please." Danny begs. "We will man. Thank you." Bobby concludes. They finish the meal in total silence, Danny cleaning up from everything after.

Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder, again crying, this time without a word. "Everything's all right my Angel." He swears delicately. Danny walks up on the couple, kneeling before Tynie, saying in a soft tone "I spoke the truth a few moments ago. Please know that." "I do."Tynie peeps, Bobby wiping away her tears. Getting up, Danny takes a recliner as the pair overtakes the couch, Tynie still not talking much. "God willing I don't have to keep this warpath up for long. I hate doing it in the first place, yet apparently it's the only way some criminal fucks will listen." She lets out after five minutes of retaining silence. "I say it served it's purpose, beautiful. After all, Karven did tell me that the end result was a slew of people with warrants surrendering to the authorities. If we have to play this card again, it's my turn. Honestly, I feel like shit that I didn't step up on this one." Bobby states, ending in a confession. "Don't feel that way, gorgeous. My warpath execution was hated-but-intentional. I say that because of my reputation for possessing a big heart." Tynie counters. "Ya know what? I really don't think you two will have to play this card again. You may have forgotten about a certain law's effective date and nature. Yeah, there was a slew of surrenderings to the authorities, and word gets out. Get my drift?" Danny senses.

Looking up at her husband, Tynie blurts "Holy hell.. he's right!" Danny then kicks back. Bobby let what Tynie just countered his claim with sink in, discovering the last line was something he didn't think of. Before Tynie or Bobby can speak up, Danny interjects "She went on the warpath for damn good reason. There are still places and people who will treat women horridly, unfortunately. All Tynie did was let them know in a way they'd grasp that she's FAR from the woman they wish to fuck with. Sometimes it's best to let the word come from the one place those types least expect it. You'll have another shot to protect her, Bobby. The way things were dealt with today actually worked wonders if you think about it. Tynie showed you and I both that although she's girly, hell will freeze over before people will again fully get one run past her. She's a rare one for doing it too." Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie vows "So help me God, I did NOT tell him to say that! He's right though my love." Bobby smiles from ear to ear, adding "He sure is." "Danny, do us both a huge favor. Go relax in the sauna and fully start your down time. We love your advice over the past few days, but until we ask otherwise, you're off-duty on that too!" Tynie requests in a bit of a giddy voice. Bobby laughs, Danny concurring "Alright then, later." Tynie starts laughing as Danny leaves the room, staring into her man's eyes the whole time. Bobby's still laughing when she starts, the two ending those slowly over time.

"Bobby, your love is my constant protection. Yes, you prove that I'm safe in actions, and I worship that. Today was different though, Danny explained as much. Better than I could have, I'll admit it. Today, my protection came without those sexy muscles getting overworked, is all. You know I fret over that and extra stress to your heart. Please don't dredge up reasons to beat up my Everything. You don't like it when I do that." Tynie chides with a short smile. "Yes my Everything." Bobby answers, going for another kiss. Tynie and Danny were right, Bobby full-well knew it. Leaning her head to the crest of his shoulder, Tynie whispers "Besides, we are on vacation." Danny spends about another twenty minutes in the sauna, returning to the living room totally relaxed. "Feel better dude?" Tynie giggles, noticing the giddy expression on her friend's face. "Yeah, I do. I'll be asking for the names to a lot of places, Bobby. You know when." Danny returns. "No sweat man. You remember my wife's request: it actually came from both of us." Bobby finalizes. Tynie's loving the embrace Bobby provides, the blush and glow on her face evidencing that. Tynie snares up her purse with her toes, bringing that to her abdomen as Danny's jaw hits the floor. "See you tomorrow man." Bobby announces, carrying his wife out of the room. "See you two tomorrow, have a good night!" Danny responds.

Tynie's soon carried across the house, again being settled to her feet so the master bedroom door can be locked. She guides him to the bed,kissing Bobby as an idea strikes in the back of her mind. "I believe we recently said something about massages and oils.." Tynie eludes. Bobby objects "My Queen is always first." She readies for that, splaying across the mattress as he uncovers where the oils were stashed. Lathering her with the oils in moments, Bobby starts off the massage as Tynie says "I love you." "I love you too, babe." He answers, working the oils into Tynie's evidently-tense frame. When Tynie readied for the massage her purse was dropped to the floor, Bobby unloading it as she started to relax. "You've done enough today, hottie. I wanted to." He tells her, setting the phone to charge. Tynie didn't dispute that, noting instead to get Bobby just as mellowed out as she is as soon as she can.

Sighing out, Tynie swears "Bobby, I didn't mean for my idea to sound like I wasn't going to let you massage me first. I just recalled it because of the roller-coaster nature of the past few days." "I misread it then, my mistake." Bobby responds."Miscommunications happen, and I say we only worry about the potentially major ones. Less undue stress on us, not as much risk for hellish days like the one we had earlier this week." Tynie plans. "I can most definitely agree to that." Bobby gleams, sitting next to her. Tynie arises from her splayed-out pose, noticing that he also put the distributor wrap on her waist. Bobby had his hands behind his back when he sat down, presenting a leather wrap to his woman. Tynie's jaw hits the floor for a moment, her squealing out "Bobby I love you!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she peck kisses both his cheeks prior to going for broke on his lips. Returning that in kind, the two eventually split off to catch their breath. "You found another way to keep me safe, Bobby. I love and worship you for that." Tynie blurts proudly.

In the last utterance from his wife, Bobby catches that what Danny said was more than true, smiling back just as proudly as Tynie is. Setting that wrap to her end table, Bobby apologizes as his smile vanishes"I'm sorry for how I was earlier." She knew when he was referring to, answering while losing the smile on her face "You've no reason to be apologizing. Everything that has hit us over this week has caused stress levels to go through the Goddamned roof. You don't need to worry, either. Like I said, only potentially major miscommunications need to be concerned over. My definition of those does not cover this, by the way." Tynie informs. "What is your definition of a potentially major miscommunication?" He wonders. "Anything that can cause me to lose you." Tynie tells him, then asking "What's yours?" Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and says "Same as yours."

Hugging again, Tynie requests "Will the all-time sexiest and most wondrous man to enter my life please get ready for a massage?" Slowly relenting the hug, Bobby replies "For the sexiest and most wondrous woman to enter my life, absolutely." She goes for the oils, checking him out, soon lathering his build with the oils wearing a loving smile. "Now my Kahuno, are you alright with everything we've discussed?" She poses. "Certainly, as long as you are, my Sexy Mama." Bobby responds, laying out for the rubdown. Half hovering over his splayed frame, Tynie whispers "There's no doubt about it." The oils are worked into every inch of Bobby before her, Tynie sitting beside him as they do their thing.

Stroking his hair, Tynie discovers "You've been worried that I'd be upset about my honor not being literally fought for. My King, I ask that you let our sync be your guide on that. You've got kickass instincts, trust them too. You've sought the same from me, please keep that equal. Don't constantly worry over that, as you know my fears about stress on your heart." Meeting her eyes as his left hand strokes her face, Bobby answers "Thank you for opening my eyes on this, my Queen. I swear I'll do as you wish." Laying down next to him, Tynie smiles broadly as she amends "You mean we'll do as one another wishes on that one." Their left arms wrap around each other, Bobby confirming with as broad a smile as is on Tynie's lips "That I do."

They break the hold long enough to cover one another up, Tynie snapping her fingers four times to end the lights and secure the home. Just as she was to explain that move, Bobby brags "You just had our backs." Tynie gleams "I always will back you, my Ecstasy." Blushing, he peeps "Thank you,my Heaven." Their pillows were shared after that exchange, Tynie and Bobby hitting on each other for awhile before enjoying the last kiss of the day. As they broke that off, slumber arrived, and for once this week didn't hit the couple as hard. Danny's already asleep hoping that sometime he'd have love, as well as feeling a twinge of guilt for "impeding" on Tynie and Bobby's home, although the couple doesn't see it that way.

Their phone didn't go off again, both already knowing the reasons why. Everyone who matters is still watched from above, Tynie's talisman tattoo going back to not even flinching. In terms of the family, a system is in place to where the couple is still involved, yet Tynie doesn't have to leap around or worry as much anymore. Bruno did that on purpose, the others following his logic, the new way of communication being deemed a mass gratitude gift to Tynie and Bobby. Being emergency contacts for the family once incensed Tynie, but after last night at her Dad's she learned the other loving reasons behind it.

Bobby saw something in his wife today that surprised him: a grand knowledge of vintage car for the warpath, Tynie hated doing it, but wound up grateful for it's fruits. In terms of the criminal element, any party to that whom thinks of messing with Tynie and Bobby or those who matter to them shall quickly get word that's one of the dumbest ideas they'd ever had. The last conversation of the day between these two honestly rejuvenated them, because it set in stone just what really needs to be worried over. They once believed such was mutually known, the talk they had making evident otherwise. Tynie's clients are taken care of, the couple's vacation soon to be fully enjoyed. Liu has every legal issue in hand, and will soon have a vacation followed by his practice being "Established" with an office and the items he needs. Tynie and Bobby have one final thought before fully succumbing to sleep: "I can't wait to cruise in my new ride!"

Yeah.. Tynie's warpath was DEFINITELY worth it in the end…


	88. 88

Title: Above and Beyond

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The couple awakens still snuggling, Tynie looking up into Bobby's eyes with a broad smile. "Hey baby.." He whispers, both still waking up. "Hey gorgeous.." She replies, the two going in for the first kiss of the day. As the kiss goes on, Danny texts them saying he plans to go out and replace everything clothes-wise that Kyrk had ruined before his house was sold. Reminding them that Bruno already had his SUV back, since Liu was able to get the keys last night, he adds "No news is good news Tynie. Remember there ARE new communication systems in place." They don't get that message until after breaking off the kiss, Bobby reaching back to get the couple's shared phone. "Sounds like we have the house to ourselves for a few hours my love." Bobby eludes, Tynie reading the text over his shoulder. Snaring the phone from him, Tynie replies "Be safe man, and thanks." Danny discovers that his key to the house has an opener for the garage, pulling his car out before securing that door as well as double checking to make sure the home's locked up behind him.

Tynie puts the phone back by the charger, reaching across her man before Bobby gets told in his ear just what was really on her mind. Confessing that their intimacies are hot, she goes on to say there are certain things starting to be missed. Bobby listens, and when she's done, returns the messages to her in his own way. Looking into his eyes, Tynie eludes "We may just fix that later…" A glare of lust in his eyes, Bobby counters "Why wait any more?" "Ooohh, go for it baby.." Tynie slurs out, laying back. From there, her outfit is taken off, Bobby making good on every last one of his wife's ached for activities on her side of the coin. Aware that Tynie's a rough rider in bed, Bobby knows just how strong to be with these moves. Tynie's moaning at the top of her lungs, the entire time goading him on with each thing said through those. Bobby hears his woman vow that his prowess is her fantasy, as well as Tynie calling him her personal sexgod. Getting more aroused by the second, Bobby does all he can to rock her world before getting his done the same way. After a while her climax is intense, every drip of the release being sipped up by Bobby before Tynie's legs are slid off of his shoulders. Snaking beside her, Bobby splays out in wait of his woman's moves. His getup is taken off in a flash, Tynie not wishing to keep Bobby waiting any longer for this. Everything she whispered being the understatement of the millennium, Tynie shows him just how bad she craved to make these moves upon him. Bobby watches her in awe and yearning, the latter being for his wife to fulfill these desires as he gets off. Tynie changes up how she gives him head, causing Bobby to howl and moan like a raging beast. She's praised similarly to what he got a bit ago, Bobby wanting nothing more than for his wife to not stop. His erection's repeatedly deep throated, Tynie showing that her intentions are to "Take it all.." just as he keeps growling for. The tells of his climax show after some time, just as hers did, Tynie picking up the pace until she feels him come like a dam bursting. Refusing to miss a drop, Tynie displays that how she explained handling that was also stated less than what's the case. Slipping herself away from him after, Tynie lays at Bobby's side both coming down slowly.

Seeing him pant after receiving that causes her to panic, asking "Baby.. you OK?!" Slowing his breathing, Bobby replies "I was going to ask you the same thing." "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie whispers, petting his chest."That was so hot!" They say as one relaxing in a patient pace while smiling big as life. "Lay back my King, I'll not be long." Tynie tells him with a plotting Cheshire cat grin on her lips. Kissing for a moment, Bobby sits back, her ducking away to wax any unwanted hair off. Bobby follows her after a few minutes, sneaking in to hold Tynie's ankle just like he did last time. Tynie brags "You never-ending gentleman." "Only for you baby." He answers, wearing a plotting grin on his lips. Once all the waxing is done, she shuts off the wax-warmer as Bobby eyes her over. "I know it's been awhile since you've gotten to pet on babysoft skin. After all, you let me all the time." She apologizes. "For you, the waiting is no trouble." He retorts, both smiling from ear-to-ear. Walking her out to the master bedroom Bobby hears Tynie giggle like a total ditz. Knowing he's the reason she's acting like this, Bobby joins her, until they split off to get dressed. Bobby grabs the couple's shared phone as well as her purse, stashing the phone inside the purse before bringing the purse to her.

Her cloth wrap taken off and distributor reloaded with a new cartridge, Tynie waits until the roar of life is heard by that device before going for her leather wrap. Bobby stops her, saying "Allow me." She does, Bobby getting slowly checked out, Tynie's eyes glowing like Hollywood spotlights as the leather wrap is strewn to her hips. Wrapping her arms around both his hips as that's done, Tynie purrs "I love you Bobby." "I love you too Tynie." He whispers proudly. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, the couple unlocks the master bedroom as they walk out. Tynie's hold was converted when he did that, her right arm tucked around his beltline.

Danny's been gone for just over an hour, the couple's shared phone having yet to go off again. "Hey baby, quick question. Which one of our new rides do we take for our date day.. OOPS!" Tynie blurts. Laughing Bobby says "That's my Queen's choice." Looking up at him, Tynie giddily shakes her head while pointing a finger into his chest claiming "My choice is to let you decide." Using his left hand, Bobby slides her purse to her left wrist, Tynie slinking that to her shoulder. "That little shit!" Tynie yelps, elaborating that she suspected Danny did this so they'd have time for a date day. "He is pretty sneaky." Bobby eludes with a giggly smile. Playfully slapping Bobby's abdomen, she chirps "You knew!" Nodding, he leads her across the house and gathers up the keys to her new ride.

Seeing her out, Bobby makes sure the home is secured before they go for that vehicle. Their shared phone goes off from her purse, Tynie answering it. Liu on the other side declares that everything legally sought out by the family will be done by the start of next week. Going on, he swears that he'll go on vacation afterwards, mentions everyone's medically alright, and that Bruno has a backup plan for communication. Liu also cites that Bruno was surprised when Danny had the SUV cleaned and gas tank filled, Tynie telling him "Dude, that was an honor code move." Learning that's how Liu played it, Bruno already swearing "The family's gonna love that man." Liu then says he's spoken to Karven and everything criminally sent to his office by Tynie will take a while to be resolved. Beyond that, everything else is in place as it was declared yesterday. "Dude, you're good. Barring emergencies, call or text us tonight. Don't be surprised if we don't answer unless it's urgent." Liu agrees and they hang up.

Pursing their phone again, Bobby gets word of everything, only to lead his wife into the garage with a shit-eating grin. Insisting Tynie's let into the ride first, Bobby watches his wife melt into the passenger seat. From his pocket, Bobby reveals an automatic door opener which locks up the garage as they pull away. Tynie cannot stop giggling, him boasting "Ohh baby, you were right. This ride is sweet!" Looking him over out the corner of her eye, Tynie chides "That's not the full reaction my hubby had.." Bobby realizes she was right, boasting "This ride isn't nearly as hot as the mama who owns it." Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie blushes and moans out shortly, embarrassed. "I mean it. You are sexier than words. Please don't be embarrassed when I say that." Tynie's answer "Alright, only if you know that to me you're the constant redefinition of sexy." She stunned him with that one, Bobby admitting as much by his sudden silence backed broad grin.

Their day goes on, Bobby keeping his wife tightly beside him whenever they were out of the car. In the place of shopping the two decide upon seeing a movie before they head for home after a couple hours. Idling before their garage, Bobby opens it just as he closed it earlier, finding Danny eyeing over his car. "Oh hell no!" Tynie hollers, hopping out. Racing to Danny, Tynie wonders "What happened?" "Nothing's wrong, I was just making sure you two still had room to park and get out." Danny tells her. "I misread it then, I thought.." Tynie starts. "You worried I was in a wreck." Danny finishes. "Look dude, don't worry. If we need you to move your car sometime, we'll tell ya." Bobby declares, his wife insisting on helping Danny with his bags. Danny balks "I don't let a lady do that." With that, Tynie stands down, Bobby and Danny taking the bags in while she gently closes the trunk. Leaving the garage, Tynie watches over the two guys until the door's secured, soon letting them both into the house. She snared her ride's keys from Bobby as they walked away from the garage, the home opened as the two guys hit the front stoop.

Taking the bags off of Bobby, Danny's adamant about the two relaxing as Tynie locks up. As Danny ducks into the guestroom he'd overtaken, Tynie hears "I know they don't see it like this, but I'm impeding." "Bobby.. we gotta change his mind.." She worries. "We can't force how we see that on him, my love. I know hearing that hurt, but trust me." Bobby soothes wrapping her in his arms. Leading her gently to the couch, Bobby takes the couple's shared phone from her purse. "I just got an idea!" Tynie yelps, reaching to call Liu. "Look man, remember the blow up permits I wanted? Yeah, I also want to have a house built over that property. If you can, get the deed off my dad. Daddy's going to have a new house, so I'll buy that property back from him. Danny deserves his own place, and I figure that can be a good way for the others to meet him. I mean when the new house is built." Liu's reply "Your dad won't take any more of your money. I know how to make that happen though. We'll be in touch." They hang up, her man puffing his chest in pride at what he just overheard.

Twenty minutes later Liu calls back, this time Bobby answers it, learning "Her dad actually wanted to return the property to her anyway. He said she'd done too much for him. Once I help him get a new house then the banking situation handled that's all he wants besides the love of the family. Everything else that was arranged on his name is temporary, and not by my orders. He said you'd know what he meant by all that." Telling Liu that both he and Tynie knew what was meant by that, they agree to meet up so she can get the deed. Liu takes that one step further, declaring an intent to get that transferred to Tynie's name today so that everything else she wanted can be made to happen. Pleased with the new plan, the two men hang up after concurring on the couple being contacted with updates as well as in the event of emergencies.

"You did it again baby.." Bobby gleams. "All I did was take care of my Daddy and Danny." Tynie returns modestly. "He knows, Danny doesn't. Liu wants it kept that way. Thing is, after this we are to stand down in terms of offering your dad stuff. All he wants is what he already has: our love as a family and you me being emergency contacts beyond that. I told Liu that's a given. Oh, and the deed gets transferred back to your name today too." Bobby educates, his wife leaning into him. "Liu best go on vacation next week, seriously. Dude's worked like a damn dog!"Tynie announces, Bobby telling her that was the plan.

Danny comes downstairs upon hearing that, seeing a bit of hurt to Tynie's eyes. "She heard me." Danny realizes. "Yeah man, and we're working on something to change your mind. That's all I can say." Bobby eludes, the two wearing a premeditative smile. Danny nods, going to get them all something to drink. "Baby, one favor. Can you see to it he doesn't cook again today?" Tynie seeks out, pointing to Danny. Looking her dead in the eyes as a short kiss is shared, Bobby says "Certainly."

Heading for the door as it's knocked on, Tynie ducks out to sign the deed in Liu's hands before he leaves again. Coming back inside, she locks the house with a giggly smile on her lips. "What did you just do?" Danny wonders. "Oh that, I asked Liu to get permits to blow up the house my Dad used to live in. The place was in THAT bad of disrepair. Apparently Liu couldn't get those without the deed being in my name." Tynie blurts, returning to the couch. "Makes sense to me." Danny affirms, realizing Tynie just sought out for a rather loud demolition of a house. Serving everyone, Tynie tries to keep the secret, Bobby periodically kissing her to stop his wife from running off at the mouth.

They finish the drinks as the couple ends another round of affection, Bobby heading to answer the door. Brunch attained, the home's secured as Tynie starts to give a despondent look. "I'm missing the others. Little Man may not understand this whole new system. I love Bruno for setting it up, but I wonder if he thought of that." She worries. "Tynie after the way this week's gone for us, it's really best that we keep with Bruno's system. I know you miss the others that I've yet to meet, but please trust me on this. Something tells me this Little Man is being told why things have changed again, and that it's not against him." Danny soothes. "Wait a sec. Danny did you just say my not seeing the others right now is for their protection because of what's gone down this week?" Tynie realizes between bites.

Taking a break from eating, Danny gulps "Unfortunately, yes. I know you miss and love them." "You hated being the bearer of bad news. You left this morning to try and figure out how to tell me as well as get a few things done for yourself. Given the new contact system with my practice and yesterday's technological mass-meltdown we had, you were contacted instead of us." Tynie uncovers, slowly finishing her meal.

"Tynie, I'm sorry. You nailed it. I just…" Danny starts. "Man, it's good. You went with your heart, so I'm not mad. You had the respect to wait until we could discuss this privately before going into detail. You've nothing to apologize for." Tynie counters. Danny's stunned by that answer, Bobby adding "Dude, she read my mind." Giggling as she waits for them to be finished, Tynie shows the two guys on either side of her that everything is good. Danny again looks at Tynie, whom stops giggling to declare "Man, you totally went above and beyond this time. I'm not used to getting that from people, so my reaction isn't meant to stun." "To you I went above and beyond, to me I just acted as a real friend." Danny answers meekly.

As she arises to clean up, Bobby stops her requesting "Please kick back my Queen." Kissing her man quickly, Tynie complies as their shared phone is pocketed by him. Everything cleaned up soon, Bobby fires off a text ordering Liu "She knows, any way you can get her plot with that land expedited, please do." Replying with a vow that he's "Already making that happen" the conversation's ended. Stashing the phone back to his pocket, Bobby returns to his wife. Whispering in her ear, Tynie learns that Liu has every aspect of her plan being handled as expedited to the best of his capacity. She leans her head to the crest of his shoulder before saying under her breath "Liu kicks ass!"

Turning to their friend, Tynie announces "Dude, before you know it you'll get another example of how we roll. I'm not saying anything else. Oh, and before you think to ask Bobby, he's with me on that." Laughing with a Cheshire cat grin on both their faces, the couple vouches for the most recent announcement's truth. "Well, I have some good news to share. I've got a date in a couple hours." Danny declares, totally changing the topic. "Sweet dude!" Tynie cheers. "Good luck man!" Bobby applauds. "Before you worry Little Shit, I'll be safe." Danny adds in. "That's all we ask." Tynie concludes, Danny looking nervous. "Danny, go with your gut man. Whatever you do, do not bring her here. I don't want a chick that I don't know in my house." Tynie absolves. "I'd never disrespect you two like that." Danny swears, taking in the rest of what she said. Bobby speaks for the two in gratitude of Danny's remarks, leaning into Tynie's ear before saying under his breath "Ooohh someone's being territorial." Blushing she turns to his ear prior to claiming softly "Just as you are over me."

Danny watches over the couple for a moment, silently hoping to someday have that for himself. Tynie spins her head away from Bobby's ear, getting told by Danny "Don't you dare apologize for being affectionate in front of me. I want you two to be happy, not holding back on your love." Bobby tightens the snuggle on her, Tynie melting into his embrace. Danny gets up and tells the couple that he's got a few things to get done in order to be ready for the date. "A little advice, don't get roses. I know you're a gentleman, but some chicks read way too much into those. This is your first date with this chick, play things obscenely close to the vest. Especially after what we've been through this week. If she starts to be a pain in your ass because of that, take her home and come back here." Tynie advises. "Listen to her man, she's right." Bobby attests. Danny responds "Good plan. Thanks you two." "For the kickass brother who keeps going above and beyond in my book: anytime!" Tynie boasts. "What she said." Bobby laughs. Danny leaves the room on that note, opting to act on the advice he just got, which cuts his preparation time for the date literally in half.

Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes and is about to start apologizing when Bobby decrees "You did no wrong, my Queen. Everything you said is what I was about to. Now, let's get back to enjoying our day.. hmm?" Giggling again, Tynie agrees as she's whisked away from her purse and the living room. Not much else is said as she snares her purse off the coffee table, then is charioted towards their room.

Standing on the side of the door which leads to the bed, Bobby sets Tynie down slowly to her feet. Sensing he was concerned over surprising her and not drawing up new ideas for that, she tells him "Now lover, don't worry about it. I say we just let things ride. I know we're on a date day, but there's no reason to be concerned over new ideas not coming when you wish to surprise me. Hell, I was struggling with that myself, and already know you'd say the same thing." Hearing that, Bobby's smile not only returns, but is shown bigger than the last one. "That's what I like to see across that hot face."Tynie brags, smiling right back at him. His arms are around her waist, their lips meet for a slow and romantic kiss. As it ends, Tynie poses elusively "Fishnets or bare skin.. that's the question." With a sliver of lust to his voice, her man howls "Bare skin.." Blushing as she nods, Tynie slurs in return "Very well.. I'll be right back." Strutting away, Bobby whistles as she ducks into her closet to change. "He has NO IDEA what he just asked for!" Tynie teases, seeing her man go change before she's done. The outfit soon on is one that's basically painted to her frame, Tynie's later fighting with her hair so it's "perfect." Bobby sees her in the outfit, sneaking up as she finally has her hair done, whispering when they meet up "You always look perfect." Leaning into him Tynie blushes, returning "As do you." Her purse was still in the doorway, Bobby having planted it there until both were ready to continue their date.

Returning into the master bedroom, Tynie deliberately sets a gap between them, only to hear Bobby mutter "Hot mama…" "Thanks." She chirps, kneeling to obtain her purse. Ending the gap between them, Tynie gets a shot to mutter under her breath as Bobby's at her hip "Sexy Papi.." His response matches hers from moments ago perfectly, Danny seeing the two come towards the kitchen. "Umm no offense, but you two clean up good!" Danny yips. Laughing, Tynie answers for both "Thanks. So do you." Turning to her hubby, Tynie whispers "I don't think Danny's comfortable about this date he has. I've never seen him so jittery. I mean dates make ya nervous, yeah.. but like this?" "Dude, where ya takin her? We'll make it a double date for the meal. Tynie just picked up on something, and I agree with her on it." Bobby plans, getting the restaurant name right away. "What exactly did she pick up on?" Danny wonders. "Man, you've been like a rock around us this week. I've never seen you so jittery and nervous, when I said she can't come by here it's like something made you more tense. I hope you understand my original motives with that being forbidden." Tynie elaborates just as Bobby was going to answer. "First off, I do get your motives. Secondly, thank you two for doing this. I've not dated in quite a while and don't know what to expect." Danny explains.

As Tynie was about to plan how they will handle backing Danny on this date, his phone goes off. "Look man, you didn't know about me, nor I you. The girl who asked you out today, is my girlfriend. She doesn't act like she's taken, obviously. I'm not mad at you at all. I can't be, you had no idea. You're not the first, but I think you'll be the last one I call like this. I don't think I'm going to stick around through her trying to play this game. If I were you, I'd consider the date cancelled. I got this number after she returned my phone, she had it saved under a common word for her games, one which I won't repeat." A woman says. "Honestly, thank you for calling. I'd go ahead and leave her. If you need help with anything legal that comes of this, I work for an attorney who's on vacation until mid-next week. I can get you in with her. It's the least I can do since you're so understanding about this. By the way, the name's Danny. Go ahead and change how my number's saved to your phone." That woman hears, replying "Sure thing, mid next week is fine. Thanks Danny, I'll do that with your number after we end this call. Oh, and if you or who you work for ever needs a mechanic, call me back at this number. She had my phone on her when this started. I'm sorry to ruin your day. By the way, the name's Trysha." Telling Trysha she didn't ruin his day, the arrangement's made as she described before they hang up.

"What is it man? What happened? Who am I going after mid next week?" Tynie questions. "Date's cancelled. Date's girlfriend may need you legally mid next week. This isn't the first time Trysha, the date's girlfriend, has gone through this. She said one of you two would know what I mean by that. Oh, we now have a mechanic for life." Danny answers. "Holy hell!" Tynie gasps, basically asserting that she knew what Trysha and Danny meant, before continuing "Ok, Trysha's our mechanic. Fine, I don't feel right asking her for a donation to charity on top of that, guys trust me." "We do." Danny and Bobby say as one. "I'm sorry dude." Tynie sighs. "Don't be, at least I know before she was even in my car. Trysha actually felt bad that my day was ruined." Danny tells her. "In that case dude, your phone." Tynie responds, Danny handing that over. Calling Trysha back, Tynie learns that Trysha has text messaging. "Yes, Trysha. I am on vacation, and have accepted your offer for being my mechanic as my practice's staffer relayed it. If your ex-girlfriend does anything to you or your property until I'm back at the practice, have her arrested at once! Tell the cops you're legally represented by Tynie Goren and acting under my orders. Whatever you do.. save this text!" Getting that confirmed, Tynie hands Danny back his phone as Trysha puts hers on the charger. What Tynie and the two guys in her house do not see is Trysha reading the name of her lawyer again from the text. Laughing vindictively, Trysha kicks her ex-girlfriend out, the latter woman causing a scene. Acting on Tynie's orders, Trysha has the ex-girlfriend arrested, showing the cops the text she got. "Very well. We know what to do from here." The cops tell Trysha, whom kicks back and lets out "This is great! I'm free! Halle-fuckin-lujah!"

Texting Danny as that happened, Trysha says "Tell your boss I owe her a beer! She freed me with that text and your advice. I kinda told the cops that my lawyer told me to do that.. please don't be mad man." Danny's answer "I'm glad you played it like that. My boss, Tynie would have told you the same thing I did anyway. Oh, and as for the beers you "owe" us… nope. Just have them to celebrate. I was just told to tell you that your offer for being our mechanic covers Tynie's fees for life." Trysha's very accepting of that deal, letting Danny know it in no uncertain terms. "I don't typically go for guys, but if you're still free…" Tryna leads off after saying that. "Sure, we can go for a beer or something. Strictly as friends so you're comfortable." Danny offers, the date being altered entirely. Trysha insists upon meeting Danny at the bar, advising him "Dude, if you own a vintage car… don't bring it around tonight. If you can borrow another ride.. please do. Something's telling me my ex is about to be bonded out and start shit." Showing that text to Tynie, she says "Dude, my Jeep keys. The one with the Hawaiian plates. Trust me, I know where she's goin with this."

Trysha and Tynie wind up text chatting for a bit, Danny going for the keys to his boss's Jeep. Closing out that conversation, Tynie declares "Trysha, thank you for being so cool with Danny about all this. Your wisdom about the vintage car is perfect for tonight's plans with you two. If ANYTHING happens to you two or my Jeep that Danny's borrowing.. you know what to do.. right?" Trysha's answer "Attorney's orders: have em arrested. In terms of Danny, no sweat. Later." Returning Danny's phone, Tynie advises "Dude, although I'm on vacation. Shit like that.. automatically deemed urgent." "I know why she went there. You got lucky that the girlfriend was cool man, as for the other circumstances, we suspect the ex has been nothing but problems.. get our drift?" Bobby attests, Danny nodding to agree. Tapping Bobby on the shoulder, Danny announces "The beer is a celebration for Trysha, and an undercover thing for me if the ex shows up.." "Be careful dude." Bobby answers for the couple.

Trysha calls Danny's phone and asks "Hey man, can you come pick me up for the beer? I just found out my car's been severely vandalized." Danny tells her "Yeah, I will. I've noted the vandalism to your car. My boss will know. Text me your address." Trysha does, Danny declares "I gotta go. Tell me you two heard why." "We did man. If you need us, send a text." Tynie eludes, watching him race out the door.

"Damn." Tynie and Bobby say as one, going towards the door themselves. "I know this wasn't part of my hubby's plans, but maybe we should meet with Danny and Trysha anyway. I just got a creepy vibe about the ex." Tynie lets out. "You read my mind!" Bobby gasps, the two leaving the house. Locking up behind them, Tynie and Bobby go for his ride this time, Danny already having the garage opened. "Yeah, we're testing a few hunches man. Act like you don't know when you meet Trysha." Tynie plots, wearing a vindictive smile. "Done." Danny swears as all three get into the vehicles. Bobby locks the garage same as yesterday, Danny leading the way to Trysha's.

Bobby pulls up to a pub a few blocks away, as his wife refuses to allow a valet to park the car. "Listen asshole. I've just gotten some VERY disturbing word about cars being SEVERELY VANDALIZED by valets and people who couldn't jack them! What part of GO FUCK YOURSELF do you not understand?!" Tynie hollers. Karven walks up and verifies "I'm the one who told her.. back the fuck off!" Parking his ride, Bobby's all smiles, every last one of them being vindictive. "Karven. Nice to put a face to the voice." Tynie says. "Same here. I'm out for beers with Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law." Karven chimes rather loudly, the two lawyers shaking hands. "Oh shit!" The valet yells, all of his co-workers backing off with him. Trysha and Danny walk up beside Bobby, wondering at the same time "What'd we miss?" "Ohh, just my wife kicking ass and personally meeting Karven." Bobby gloats. The pub's owner overheard everything, telling his valets "I just got called by the D.A. Since you all refused to comply with an attorney's orders about her property, you're all fired." Looking over at Karven, Tynie gleams "Nicely executed!" Pocketing his phone, Karven replies modestly under his breath "Learned from the Master."

Walking in, Karven leading the way, the five all go to a table and start talking. "Trysha, can you do a mojito?" Tynie wonders, Trysha nodding. Snapping her fingers, Tynie orders a round of those for everyone with her, the server knowing immediately not to mess with them. "Yes, she is this fierce all the time." Bobby beams, just as Trysha was to wonder. Playfully slapping Bobby on the arm, Tynie yelps "Honey!" "First time for everything, I've never seen you embarrassed Tynie." Karven kids. Danny defends "Yeah, she doesn't show that much. Bet you anything you won't see it again." Trysha starts talking, venting really, letting the four people with her know word-for-word every event the ex brought on.

"Trysha, you're covered like you won't believe. Tynie's fierce in court. I've seen it. You did right by calling Danny, much less telling us all that's happened. I know that's not what you wanted to talk about in this celebration, but something tells me you needed to let this out. We're good with that, trust me." Karven assures. Danny looks at Trysha with worry in his eyes. "If you'd like, although I'm technically on vacation, I could help you check out your home. I know you don't go for guys, but I'm a retired NYPD Captain. I can totally assist you. In fact, I'd be happy to." Danny educates. "Trysha, before you go there: Let him. Karven and I know EXACTLY where he just went with that." Tynie orders, Karven verifying "That we do.I already know I'll be contacted if anything's out of place." "Trysha, although my wife's technically on vacation, we can also get you a security system company to come out in the next few days. If you can, close your shop until then, claiming personal emergency." Bobby plans. "Ok. Will do. Thanks guys. I just wish I'd have met the D.A. on better circumstances. Tynie, I'll text Danny when I've done as you ordered just now." Trysha claims. "You did meet me on good circumstances, Trysha. Don't worry. Like I said, this needed to happen." Karven assures, Tynie interrupting "Karven's right. You can't be totally freed until what we've ordered is taken care of. I've had shitty exes myself, way before meeting Bobby. Trust me sis, you're golden." Couple rounds later, Danny orders a meal for everyone, hoping "you'll love this." Karven leans over and says "Counsel, I need a sidebar on an unrelated topic." "We'll be right back." Tynie announces, kissing Bobby on the cheek.

Handing Tynie her mojito, his in the other hand Karven walks her across the pub. "I've got news, and it's not good. Helena and Ross.. they're… murder suicide after a massive marital dispute." Karven whispers. "Oh god, when?" Tynie gasps. "Early this morning. There was a note, instructing whoever found it to not disturb you with the news over the phone. They loved what you did for them, but that was all they could agree on. They had no kids, so Ross's retirement and benefits are up in the air right now." Karven explains. "Karven, on this topic, I need a HUGE favor. See if you can't have that liquidated, and if you can, reroute it to the NYPD coffers.. you know general fund?" Tynie requests. "You got it." Karven swears, adding that he'll start on that the next day.

The barkeep clears her throat as Tynie goes to sip her mojito, saying "That's evidence now. You and your party's drinks are on the house. Take a second look at that mojito." Tynie does, seeing why the barkeep said that prior to gleaming "You'd make one hell of a cop. That was awesome!" "Yeah, I start the Academy in three weeks. I'm supposed to have a class with a Tynie Goren teaching it?" The barkeep returns. "Sis, you just saved me. I'm Tynie Goren." Tynie retorts. "I'm Linne. No sweat. Hope you have a good night. Oh and yes, I'm having ALL your party's drinks redone and the glasses they now have stashed as evidence." Linne says, Karven calling out CSU.

Handling Tynie's party's glasses herself, Linne shows that she already has a stash of latex gloves. Danny knows exactly what the reason behind that is, whispering it to Trysha. Bobby catches it too, going straight for his wife. Leaning into him, Tynie relays what Karven told her about Ross and Helena. Looking Linne dead in the eyes, Tynie declares under her breath "This girl kicks ass! She's in the Academy in three weeks. Already got the moves of a cop." Linne blushes, muttering as she walks away "Eh, there's already too many assholes out there. Have a good night guys!" CSU meets up with Linne, taking the glasses from her while pointing to Tynie. "Got it." Linne chirps.

Danny and Trysha are soon joined by Karven, Tynie and Bobby. Their meal arrives, the owner delivering it himself. "I need to give a list of suspects.. I take it you know why." The owner says. "I'll take that when you can write it up." Karven adds, getting that served him directly. Stashing the list, Karven assures the owner everything will be taken care of top of business tomorrow. The reason behind that is so CSU can handle their part of the investigation. "Your meal and drinks are on the house. My best employee's about to be a cop, rumor has it she saved someone at this table." The owner announces. "Sir, that's no rumor." Tynie eludes, the owner catching it.

Leaving their table, the owner shakes his head, murmuring "God willing those who fucked with the people at that table PAY for what they've done!" Trysha realizes after meditating on what Danny whispered to her "THAT's why she wanted us to have clear drinks!" Bobby nods, requesting "Let's just try to have a good time for now.. huh?" They all agree at once, the meal and drinks ended in peace later. Danny and Trysha leave first, Bobby and Tynie again following Karven. "You two enjoy your vacation. I'll keep you posted." Karven orders. "You got it!" Tynie yelps, answering for the couple.

In disbelief at the events which transpired at the pub, as well as what she heard about Ross and Helena, Tynie sits back in the passenger seat of Bobby's ride when they get to it. Driving them home, Bobby periodically looks over at his wife, who by this time is crying silently. "Hubby, I've been thinking, since Linne did that for us, maybe I should take her on no charge as a client.. for life. You know, if she needs me." Tynie mutters as the tears end. "She definitely earned it." Bobby returns.

Parking the car inside the garage, Bobby doesn't speak again, steadily listening to the frustrated murmurings of Tynie. Whisking her towards the house after the garage is locked, Bobby realizes "Maybe we should give Danny one of these openers. After all, he's been asked to watch our house when we're out of town." Tynie hears that and admits "Yeah, I already did. We'll just need to get mine replaced. You forget, you taught me how to use sleight of hand." "You sneaky little minx!" Bobby gleams as they make it to the front stoop.

"I just can't.. Ross.. Helena.." She trails off as he opens the door. Soothingly, Bobby purrs "I know baby.." Securing the door behind them, Bobby catches Tynie in his arms as she collapses from the shock of all things that occurred today. "Sorry that I'm like this. I'm trying to enjoy my vacation, honestly. I'm just emotionally conflicted right now. Nothing that you've done or not done brought this on, by the way. You know how my heart is for my clients." Tynie confesses. "Now beautiful, there's no reason to apologize for that. Yes, I do know how your heart is for your clients. This all sidelined you, which is understandable." Bobby counters, checking his shock from the news about Ross and Helena.

Sitting on the couch, the couple doesn't say anything for a bit, Bobby changing that with this being spoken in a deep-yet-soft tone "I know exactly what's going through that brilliant mind. You're just as stunned as I am on that. As for Trysha and Linne, we've got them covered. Before you worry, Danny's fine." "For once, you didn't read me. I sensed everything you just said. I was actually thinking about retiring from law practice in about ten years. Hell, the way I tend to take on clients, that may very well be best. I mean I did start practicing law later in life than a lot of people. Not only that, but you're already retired, so why work myself to death?" Tynie counters. "I like that idea." Bobby fires back.

"I'm in no mood to further honor Ross or Helena. They had a massive marital dispute and let a gun end it. No way do I think that deserves to be respected in the least. Translation: we are not available for the funeral if you get my drift." Tynie confesses. "That's reasonable, honestly. Besides, we did just take on a new client and have some new cases pop up." Bobby confirms. Going for her purse which never left her arm, Tynie fires off a text from the couple's shared phone declaring their discussion about jipping the funeral of Ross and Helena. "I figured as much, truthfully." Karven fires back.

Displaying that to Bobby, Karven learns of the further motive for their choice as Bobby fires off this text "We don't know if Linne, Trysha or my wife's other clients will need us to race to a courtdate. We'll NEVER leave a funeral like that. In terms of how Ross and Helena chose to end their marital dispute, we also refuse to honor that by even appearing at the memorial." Karven tells them that their decision is respectable given it's explanation, going on to say that he's going to be in court at the time of the funeral anyway. Tynie texts Karven telling "We've yet to brief Danny on this issue. At this time, neither Bobby nor I will claim anything about his attending that funeral. Please let us explain what hit." Karven concludes that was his plan, understanding their claim about Danny before the conversation's ended.

After he parked Tynie's Jeep in the garage and again secured it, Danny walks into the house wearing a vindictive smile announcing "Yeahhh, we got the ex NAILED!" Explaining that as he secures the house, Tynie and Bobby nod in awe at what has transpired in their absence. Once Danny's in the recliner, Tynie speaks up about Ross and Helena, swearing up and down that the two refuse to attend that couple's funeral. "Dude, Karven's not even going! He's got court and told Bobby that there will be NO continuance sought out so he can attend!" Tynie gleams, keeping the couple's shared phone in her hands. "You did claim I'm not going, right?" Danny wonders.

"Dude, she didn't know you'd be OK with that. She won't make certain administrative decisions on people's names who work with her. Hell, she got my consent to claim a refusal of attending on me and I'm her husband!" Bobby answers. Danny requests "Tynie, from now on: If it's good enough to claim on your name, add me and Bobby to it automatically. I respect where you were going with that, honestly. This is easier, trust me." "Consider that a new policy then, and not just for my practice. Speaking of that,man, I've made a decision. Ten years from now, I'm retiring from the practice of law. I started out later than most attorneys, and you both know how I tended to take on clients." Tynie considers, then texting Karven the news about Danny and the funeral. Karven suspected as much, replying to declare that before Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone.

"Very reasonable. Trysha's grateful for everything. She's getting tested right now, with Linne at her side. Turns out they're sisters, , I will be contacted later with the results. As for how you get a copy of them, also to be dealt with later." Danny retorts. "Small ass world. Nicely done dude." Tynie murmurs.

Wanting to change the mood of the room, Bobby leans in and whispers "Speaking of asses.. yours is.. ooooh!" Giggling as she blushes, Tynie tries to hide her face in her left hand. Taking that hand away from her face, Bobby leads his wife out of the living room, giving Tynie just enough time to snare up her purse then stash the couple's shared phone in it. Danny's called by Liu as the couple departs, getting briefed in full as to the family and their legal situations. "I'm calling you because I just got some disturbing word about the two of them." Liu admits, Danny confirming every word of the news. "I'm happy to be the go-between when things like this hit, Liu. Hell, that will only serve to better my level of trust with you. Imagine what the family will think of me after you start bragging about my level of faith." Danny eludes. "Umm dude, I already started. I see your point." Liu counters, returning to the diatribe about family updates and legal situation appraisings. Noting that the couple will be informed later, Danny and Liu end the call.

Kicking back as he pockets his phone, Danny goes to watch a movie on the entertainment center, turning the volume up so that part of the house has only that sound. Tynie and Bobby are in their room by this time, locking the door behind them. Bowling her purse over to the side of the bed, Tynie switches out the leather distributor wrap for the cloth one. Bobby gives a mock lost pup look at that, his wife turning around to get him out of his suit. Returning the favor, Tynie's soon naked before her man, whom carries her to the bed. The pace of this lovemaking is set by Bobby, whom desires it to be slow and romantic. Tynie loves every move he makes, her original moanings crying that to the heavens. They go about getting it on for a good while, switching between moaning out and hickeying each other. Time's ignored until both have a climax mounting within them that begrudges description. By this point, Bobby's on top, Tynie holding him in place with her arms on his shoulders and knees braced to his hips. Gyrating in time with his thrusts, she does all she can to exacerbate Bobby's need to bust a nut.

Her orgasm strikes first, being so violently powerful that Tynie actually moans out while hickeying his shoulder. Each aspect of her climax intensely ravaging around him sends Bobby over the edge, the explosion of his come flooding her. Given how she was positioned, Bobby couldn't hickey Tynie, so instead he howls out her name while the climax continues. Plopping onto her as they end the intimacy, Bobby frets for a moment that his weight is impacting her cooling off negatively. "I want my Hot One in my arms." Tynie requests, holding her man close. Gently laying her legs down to the bed with a swift yet soft push of her knees, Bobby accepts the request, saying "I want my Sexy Mama in my arms."

Laughing together, Tynie and Bobby say as one "We gotta get this part of the house soundproofed!" Praising each other for the lovemaking shared after, the couple takes time in coming down. Kissing wildly when they're fully relaxed, the couple decides to continue their date by bathing in some affections. Slowly separating from it, Tynie and Bobby go to get back in the outfits they'd just worn. Picking up her purse, Tynie wonders "I hope Danny's not mad that we may be giving him a test run about watching our house." Unlocking the master bedroom, Bobby's greeted by the one his wife worried about. Danny then briefs Bobby on everything, including the news from Liu. "I'm giving Trysha Tynie's fax number for the test results. Oh, and if she's worried about me watching the house tonight… don't be." Danny sums up, pointing to Tynie. "Cool man." Tynie responds, her man walking up to her side. Relating all that Danny just told him, Tynie leans onto Bobby until he's finished.

"Wow, Danny was right this morning." Tynie realizes, the two walking out of their room. "Oh, and your new entertainment center, amazing." Danny gloats. Nodding, Bobby says "She only rolls top of the line." "I sensed as much." Danny laughs. Escorting his wife across the house, Bobby insists Tynie's lathered in chivalry.

They go to head out for dinner from there, Danny locking the house behind them. "Honey, you halfway sold out a surprise to Danny when you said that." Tynie chides with a smile, the two going towards the garage. "Actually no I didn't. He won't let you." Bobby teases as they get into her new ride. Taking her to a restaurant that she's never been before, Bobby's nervous. "How'd you know of this place?" Tynie wonders. "Danny told me earlier before the date got changed for him." He answers. For once in several days, Tynie doesn't have to go postal at the first moment of being there, the servers already knowing of her reputation. The meal is horrid though, Tynie and Bobby stopping after just a bite. "I'm making my King a proper dinner.. Once we get the hell outta here." Tynie plans. Leaving the restaurant from there, Bobby hears Karven swear against the owner "I know what your people tried to do to those two. Your restaurant won't be open past the next hour. I say that because I know those two aren't the only ones you pulled that shit with!" Snapping his fingers, Karven soon has the entire place swarming with cops and health department agents. Every patron was sworn to be refunded in the way they paid, then asked to leave as to not get caught up in the crossfire of people investigating. The restaurant is soon emptied of patrons, for the very last time.

Tynie walks Bobby out of that restaurant, her hopping behind the wheel of her ride as he gets in. Driving them home, she's incensed by the fact that today's been a swarm of asshole interactions. Bobby relents as they make it to the house "My baby, it's alright. I know you're upset by the number of assholes we've encountered. I am too, but Karven's already on it. I didn't mean to walk us right up into an investigation at that restaurant." "You didn't know, I don't think anyone eating there did." Tynie resolves, soon after opening the garage. Hopping out of the car, Tynie and Bobby walk towards the house as the door to the garage closes. She was right, Bobby knew it, holding Tynie close as Danny lets them into the house. "Everything's alright around here." Danny announces as they slide in. Securing the home behind them, Danny adds "The test results are stashed in the way you prefer, Tynie. I already faxed a copy to Karven's office." "Excellent. Be glad you didn't go to that restaurant. Karven wound up helping the health board shut them down. Danny, Honey.. kick back." Tynie announces, kissing Bobby's cheek.

Going to the kitchen, Tynie hollers "Hey Danny.. how do ya take your steaks man?!" Before Danny answers, Bobby boasts "Man, her steaks are amazing!" "In that case: Medium well." Danny yells back. "Makes it easy." Tynie giggles, starting on the men's steaks first. Bobby sees her only cooking two, getting up to be nearer his wife. Rearranging the steaks, he shows Tynie that all three can be cooked at the same time. "Thanks lover." Tynie purrs. Danny's a snot, ducking behind the two to make the fixins, chiding with a smile "You're not stopping me." They all laugh, the dinner being put together as soon as the steaks are done. Each one takes theirs, heading back for the living room. Danny hits the recliner and starts eating as the couple again overtakes the couch.

"Damn Tynie! Were you a caterer in a past life?!" Danny poses between bites. "No man, just a tomboy before I met Bobby." Tynie laughs between her own bites. Bobby didn't say anything, the other two finishing their meal without a of them through with dinner, Bobby looks Danny in the eyes and brags "I told ya!" Tynie's blushing as Danny admits as much, the two guys keeping watch over her. "Danny, you big sweetheart. You're off-duty, relax. Go about your night, please." Tynie implores. Bobby goes for the phone, using the mobile web browser to find a soundproofing company. Learning there's one which is open at around eight at night, he seeks them to come over to make the entryway of the master bedroom soundproofed. Pocketing the phone, Bobby then starts giggling. "What's so funny?" Tynie wonders, securing and slinging her purse to an arm. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Bobby laughs, Danny being totally lost.

"I'll say this: neither of you two are answering the door next time it's knocked on." Bobby eludes as his wife takes back the phone. "Well, I do have a few client affairs to resolve. Danny has a few things to take care of too." Tynie plans, pocketing the phone. Danny gets up nodding, cleaning up from dinner before heading out of that portion of the house. Her purse was left by the couch, only to be retrieved later in another way. Kissing her hubby, Tynie swears she'll return to his side as soon as Trysha's issues are handled. Bobby tells her that there's no rush, walking towards the door as she aims to arrive in her office. The three having a plan to make happen, Bobby makes sure the soundproofers don't come near his wife. Tynie's deep into taking care of Trysha's situation legally, Danny texting her Trysha's address. Upon researching the address on her laptop, Tynie learns that Trysha owned the property from an inheritance. "Well, that makes it easier." Tynie realizes, stashing the papers and shutting down her laptop. Locking up the door to her office, Tynie goes for her man's side, as Danny cleans up from the day he'd had. Bobby's surprised that she's done already, only to be advised "This is one time I LOVE being a lawyer! Let's just say that Trysha's golden." The soundproofers hear that and do their best to properly finish the job in a more expedited fashion. He holds her close, saying softly "You deserve that break from stress baby." "We do you mean." Tynie giggles. Bobby joins her in those, at last relaxing after the rapid-fire crazy events which hit today.

Already being made abreast of the current status to those whom matter as well as the family's legal situations, Tynie and Bobby don't expect their phone to go off again today. One of the soundproofers announces "In a few hours that will all settle. When it does, a damn bazooka going off will barely be heard." "Sweet man." Tynie chirps, Bobby escorting them out. They didn't kiss until he had the home secured once more and was right back at her hip. Dipping Tynie as he plants a hot French kiss to her lips, Bobby tries to make up for the lack of affection in his departure. Sliding her back to her feet, the kiss is returned, Tynie's message being of understanding. Pulling away, Tynie brags playfully toned "You were keeping me safe. No need to be sorry for missing a kiss for that." He sweeps her off her feet, swearing "I always will too. Beautiful, your days of fighting are over." "I thought you liked it when I defend your honor like that." Tynie pines, setting their phone to charge. "My love, I said that not to hurt you. What I meant was I'm trying to be a gentleman. A true gentleman never lets a lady fight, or leaves one feeling they must. Yes it was amazing when you did defend my honor. Now I want to be the protector of you and everything we've built together."

"Honey, I fought because something told me you'd never hit a woman. That bitch wouldn't get off my dream man, so I went ahead and took her on. If that happens again, I'll do the same thing. Other than that, I'll stand down and watch my man kickin ass. Oh, if you take injuries when doing that, expect to be cared for and spoiled rotten." Tynie offers. "I would never hit a woman, you're right. As for everything else in your offer, great plan." Bobby replies, leading his wife into their room again. Giggling as she's taken across the master bedroom, Tynie shows her man just what his chivalry has done for her mood. Hearing those sends Bobby's heart into flight, his wife sitting on the edge of the bed. Before he joins her, Bobby removes his wife's boots only to chuck them across the room. Sliding onto the bed beside her, Tynie reaches down to gather up his legs. Doing the same for him as she got, Bobby's shoes are soon airborne, landing right beside her boots.

Tynie's precocious, giggling as she massages Bobby's feet. "Hon-Ohhh!" Bobby howls, telling of his relaxation. "That's it! My man's not suffering in those shoes beyond tomorrow! I refuse to have the love of my life in undue pain!" Tynie declares. "I'm not arguing with you on that!" Bobby giggles, as his feet get laid to the floor. Taking her feet into his hands for a massage, Bobby hears "That feels so good baby!" Finishing her massage later, Tynie and Bobby disrobe, her wrap gets switched out, before they elect to get cleaned up from the day they'd shared. They don't take too long in that, Tynie's purse being back in the living room is starting to worry her. Bobby catches it as they dry off and go to get changed, a quick kiss shared before leaving the Jacuzzi tub room. Tynie follows him into his closet just long enough to steal one of Bobby's shirts. Laughing as she puts it on, Tynie ducks away to get sweats on underneath it. As she cleared half of the master bedroom, Tynie has every bit of clothes that was worn before tossed into the hamper. Electing to change out her distributor cartridge, Tynie takes a few moments longer to get dressed than usual. Bobby watched her sneaking up behind his wife before purring in her ear "I love you baby." Sliding herself against him, Tynie responds in a playful-yet purring tone "I love you too baby."

A knock on the master bedroom door surprises the couple, Danny on the other side looking a bit sheepish. Walking over to him, Tynie hears this stammered out "Y-you left this by the couch. I-I don't mean to intrude." "Danny, you sweetheart! Thank you!" Tynie gleams, gently taking back her already-secured purse. Taking that as his cue to leave, Danny bows out and shuts the master bedroom door. "That was so sweet of him. I mean seriously, dude's on vacation and I got.." Tynie starts "He was showing you that he's a gentleman. Not only that, but he was also proving our stuff's safe around him. Lately, we haven't had many displays of the last one." Bobby finishes. "Sad but true on that one, my love." Tynie discovers, taking her man by the hand. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees something that concerns him right away, noticing "Don't begrudge your success my love. I know you miss the carefree side of our marriage and really didn't see any of this coming. I didn't either, I swear." Tynie peeps "Yes my King." "My Queen, you're safe. I'll see to that myself every day or die trying!" Bobby vows,his arms enveloping her as every word passes his lips. "I'd die for you too." She vows just loud enough for him to hear.

Taking her towards the bed, Bobby notices his wife already changed out the distributor cartridge. "Yeah, I did that on a gut call. After everything that has hit this week, it was like something told me to." Tynie admits. Tapping her talisman tattoo after gently pulling his left arm out of the embrace, Bobby corrects gently "They did." Slowly crossing the remaining expanse of their master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby go silent until both are on the bed. "By the way, before Danny showed up, you read me." She confesses. "I know I did. I'm also aware that you trust me, with your life. I've never loved anyone like I do you Tynie. Please know that." Bobby returns, worried. "Bobby-love, I do know that. Thing is, the same's true with me for you." Tynie returns, sating his worry.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie premeditates "Maybe we should take Danny with us shopping tomorrow. After all, I'm gonna need to know what to furnish his house with." "Nice try babe, he won't let you." Bobby recalls. "I know, I've done enough for an entire state. I meant that as a gratitude gift for Danny." Tynie realizes. "Who says you having his house built isn't one already?" Bobby counters. "True." Tynie forfeits with a broad smile. "Anyway, I've missed just staring into those deep chocolate eyes. You know? Like the rest of the world doesn't matter, just my getting lost in them." Tynie admits. "Ohh Tynie. I've missed that too,simply getting lost in your blue green eyes." Bobby returns. As she proceeds to stare into Bobby's eyes, tears leave hers, him wiping every last one away. "I've taken on way too much. I need a break, a long one. I love my practice, but seriously." Tynie uncovers through tears. "I'll take care of that. After I do, you can go right back to getting lost in my eyes." Bobby swears under his breath, going for their phone.

A message to Danny, Liu, and Karven sent saying "She's not taking on anymore clients for the foreseeable future. Anything that happens with her current list of clients will be handled. Beyond that, Tynie's taming how she takes on client for as long as she practices law. That was an administrative decision based on recent events with two of her clients. Ross and Helena. She considers how they ended their marital dispute an ultimate disrespect to her practice which was why she made this decision. I'm texting it to you all upon her request. Karven and Liu, keep us posted. You know what I mean by that. Danny, we'll see you sometime tomorrow."

Tynie's shown that text, agreeing "Nice!" Once it's fired off, Tynie does as Bobby planned, gets lost in his deep chocolate eyes for a few moments. This time, she's not crying, instead she's giddier than a Valley Girl at a massive shoe sale. The reply from all three men is the same "I don't blame her in the least." Karven and Liu add something to that reply "The request for updates is a given. She has nothing to worry about, all arrangements made earlier are being upheld."

As he's putting their phone on the charger, Tynie mentions "My King, I've made another decision. Unless I'm due in court or meeting Karven at his office, my bar card is to be secured in my office. I say that because everytime I mention I'm a lawyer shit hits. Given what you just told Karven, Danny and Liu, I think this is best." "I love that idea. My baby the stunning genius." Bobby gleams, the two going from there to getting lost in each other's eyes. "Ohhh sexy, you have NO IDEA how good this feels!" Tynie swears, Bobby catching a look of total relaxation in her eyes. "Actually, I do." Bobby answers, showing the same in his eyes. Danny does text one more time, declaring "I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm glad she made that administrative decision, honestly. She's acting on what I said about her not being the only lawyer in New York. You both are more than entitled to relax, as I am, and people need to learn that there are other attorneys out there!"

Tynie sees the alert that a text was received, slowly reaching around Bobby to answer it. "Umm honey.. get a load of this!" Tynie celebrates, showing Bobby the text. "One thing dude, your use of your post in Tynie's practice: Only when dealing with people over the phone or her present client list. She's decided also to keep her being a lawyer under wraps for the foreseeable future unless meeting Karven or in court." "You got it! Nite guys!" Danny absolves, Bobby resetting the phone to charge.

Danny's called by Karven with news that was honestly suspected, Danny's statement being "People have run Tynie ragged when they'd reject someone doing that to them! There ARE other lawyers in this state dammit! I'm tired of people capitalizing on Tynie's possession of a big heart! As her pratice's Client Intervention and Arrangement Specialist I've seen all of this firsthand! Karven, please tell everyone you can: the practice of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law is NOT taking clients at the present time. I will personally announce when that has changed! When people get pissed at this statement I have one reply: She's just as entitled to her own life as you are!" Karven noted everything Danny said verbatim, admitting "You've done her practice good with this man. I'm honored to deal with you."

Danny and Karven then hang up, Danny wondering if he should tell the couple what just happened. Tynie gets a text from Karven moments later, Bobby answering it with "As her husband and her practice's head of security, what Danny said about seeing things firsthand: verified. Everything else said about people getting pissed, Danny being the one to declare when Tynie's taking clients again, and requesting you assisting in getting the word out: all a part of Tynie's orders relating to the statement you got from Danny." "Very Well, consider the request for word getting out granted. I don't blame you guys in the least." Karven affirms, ending the conversation. Tynie's then told what Danny did on her name and why, as well as how Bobby played it. "You didn't lie." Tynie answers proudly, seeing the phone being set to charge, yet again.

Laying back towards his wife after having broken the hold to answer that text, Bobby wonders "How long's it been since we simply cuddled watching movies in bed?" "Hawaii was the last time." Tynie replies. "Not for long babe, Hubby's got this." Bobby returns, going to power up the entertainment center. "Ya know? The next time we have beers, they're for Danny! He totally keeps going above and beyond!" Tynie celebrates. "You read my mind!" Bobby cheers, reaching back to align both their heads with pillows. Setting the remote to the entertainment center onto his endtable, Bobby's soon covered by Tynie flinging those over both of them.

Snuggling up as the movie plays, the two enjoy each other's embrace while getting lost in something else: a return to being care free. Yeah, that wasn't brought on as Tynie originally expected, but she's far from bitching about it. Bobby feels his wife nuzzling the center of his chest with her right cheek, Tynie admitting in a hyper tone "We did it baby! We got back to being care free! Yeah, Danny had to basically go postal, but still!" "Danny's good people for what he did with that. I'm just as happy as you are baby!" Bobby replies in kind. They enjoy the movie after that short conversation without another word. As the movie ends, Tynie and Bobby kiss passionately for the last time today. The entertainment center shuts down entirely before that kiss is over with, the two slowly separating from it to snuggle. For the first time in a great while, slumber arrives just as delicately as the kiss was split off for the couple.

Everyone who matters is alright, Liu already informing the couple of that. As for Karven, he's pretty well booked with the cases Tynie brought his way. In terms of this latest request on Karven from Danny on the behalf of Tynie, the couple suspects Karven was waiting to do it. Danny keeps showing his stripes of being trustworthy, even after having things hit him personally. Tynie and Bobby fully intend to back Danny however he'll allow, though, so much was already more than earned. In terms of Linne and Trysha, they're settled legally as far as Tynie can tell. Linne basically saved Tynie's life and showed she's heading for the right profession. The ones watching from above saw and know all as it is, continuing their observation without Tynie's talisman tattoo going ballistic. Tynie and Bobby got their wish, in a way, that being: a return to their life having less worries and being more carefree.

To think, Tynie's definition of Above and Beyond was Danny's of just being a good friend…


	89. 89

Title: You'll Never Fall (Where I Can't Catch You)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next day begins with Bobby waking before Tynie by mere moments. Snuggled still from last night, he goes in for the first kiss of the day. Taking the affection slowly, Tynie decides to kick that up a few notches to make it hotter and wilder. They take some time basking in the love display, only pulling apart due to breathlessness. Looking into his eyes, Tynie requests "I've lead for so long lately, honestly I don't want to do that anymore for quite some time. I'd love to stand at your side and follow my King." Grinning from ear to ear, Bobby answers "That's no problem my Queen." Sharing an "I love you" at the same time the two finally get out of bed. Tynie waits for him to snare up their shared phone, not saying another word. Bobby wonders if everything's alright with his lady love, only to hear her sigh out elatedly as he approaches. Once his arm's around her shoulder, the couple leave the master bedroom, Tynie giggling as Bobby started holding her closer.

Danny's awake when those two came towards the kitchen, noticing them affectionately interacting as the trip is made. Tynie and Bobby did something that hasn't happened for a decent while: intermittently kissing while crossing the house. Shrugging as the two obtain an insistent look from Danny, they divert to the couch to kick back. Laying out so she can rest her head on his chest, Bobby waits for Tynie to take the invitation of a cuddle. He's not held up on that for long, she leaps into his arms and starts nuzzling the center of his chest. "I understated back there. I don't just want to follow you, I've craved the opportunity." Tynie admits. "It's alright sexy, no worries." Bobby tells her. "So, what do you two have planned for today?" Danny hollers. "Man, on that one I'm clueless. Bobby's bein a sneak!" Tynie yells back. "Interesting. Anyway, Tod and Trysha called me a bit ago, their issues are pretty well resolved. Apparently Trysha's ex and Cris Elan were lovers on the side. After we last talked to Tod and Trysha, the cops charged Trysha's ex. Basically, you don't have any client issues for the foreseeable future. Tod got everything you ordered done, as did Bryce. Beyond that, we'll find out when we're meant to." Danny announces.

"SWEET!" Tynie celebrates. Bobby heard everything, giving Tynie a bit a mock hurt expression about her remark relating to his sneakiness. "I was teasing you!" Tynie tells him, Bobby smiling from ear-to-ear. Lining his lips to her ear, Bobby swears under his breath "Yeah, you were. Then again, I'm going to do the same to you. I won't say how or when, but you'll know." Before Tynie can chide him, Danny brings over breakfast and coffee for all three of them. "Yeah, I did. Felt like it." Danny informs, as they all sit and start eating. On a break from the meal, Tynie wonders "So man, what you got planned? It best involve you chillin for some part of today." "It does, relax. I've no idea what I'm going to do, but I won't act like I'm on shift." Danny answers. After that short discussion the meal's continued in silence, the same hovering over the three as they take in their morning caffeine.

As Danny gets up to clear from everything, Tynie leaves the snuggle with Bobby and stands on Danny's toes, literally. "Dude, you've done enough for now. Sit down or I sit you down." She requires, slowly removing her feet from atop Danny's. Bobby laughs "Man, she'll actually do it. I've seen that before." Danny plops into the recliner, forfeiting before Tynie can actually make good on the last thing she said. "Dude, I'm serious. You've done more than plenty these past few days. When I said you best have plans that involve chillin, I meant Congratulations, you ain't doin shit for a while!" Tynie relates, cleaning up from the meal. "I shoulda guessed." Danny laughs. Under his breath, Bobby wonders "How do I romance the greatest woman to enter my life in new ways?" "Honey, no worries. I'm happy doing whatever, as long as I'm with you." Tynie responds, finishing the cleanup. "She has it BAD for you man. I can tell you do for her too." Danny senses. Tynie's blushing at this point, her face a shade deeper than beet red, as she gets closer to Bobby. Sitting next to her hubby, Tynie tries to hide the blush from Danny's view with her hair, only to have Bobby pull that back away from her face. Melting against Bobby, Tynie doesn't say anything, she's too happy to speak while being in her man's arms. Picking up the racing beat of Bobby's heart, Tynie at last whispers "You're scared. You want to shower me in romances and can't figure out a new way to do it. Don't be, I love you."

Danny comes closer to the couple, asking "Bobby, is it ok if I check her distributor? I'm just trying to rule something out." "Sure man." Bobby replies, Danny discovering that his hunch was also perfectly timed. Having to reset the distributor, Danny figures out why Tynie went through a cartridge a day when they're supposed to last at least twice that long. Whispering to his wife, Bobby explains why Danny went against her request to relax. Danny has a surprise for the couple too, announcing "You two may kill me for this, but I've randomly stashed some of these cartridges in various areas of the house. Tynie's office and here are a couple examples. I did that in case something hit when she wasn't near her purse. I also got travel kits for those, for the same reason." "Kill you my ass! Dude, your move was EPIC!" Tynie mutters. Reloading the distributor, Danny puts those cartridges in her endtable drawer, securing that before the distributor roars to life. Tynie's diabetes was soon ruled out after that, her levels reading out on an even keel. "Dude, that is the last thing you buy for us. I know she was cool with what you did, but this is on our honor code." Bobby mandates. "I figured that." Danny sums up, going back to the recliner.

"I'd taken on too much, pushed myself way too hard." Tynie realizes, slowly lifting her voice from a mutter. "Forgive me baby, I didn't see it in time to stop you." Bobby worries. "You're already forgiven, because I didn't even realize it fully until last night myself." Tynie says back. Discovering she really wasn't mad, Bobby smiles again, causing Tynie to follow him. "You two have a day of relaxing, just like you want me to. No going out unless it's urgent. By the sounds of it, you both need the break." Danny plans. "Excellent idea man. Thanks." Bobby responds, answering for the couple. "Baby, when Danny said we'd find out if we're meant to, I took that to mean we only check our phone a few times today. I figure we keep the ringer at full blast in case of emergencies." Tynie explains. "I say we make that a permanent thing, especially since we have the consultancy coming up." Bobby adds. A gleam in her eyes, Tynie at last raises her head from Bobby's chest to kiss him, using romance to finalize the plan. Danny notices something else about Tynie, but is unable to pinpoint it exactly. Danny'd not known the couple long, every other time Tynie's around him, she'd behave with the ferocity of an attacking tigress. This display was not like that in the least, Danny originally chalking it up to Tynie relaxing and being affectionate with Bobby. The couple breaks off the kiss, Tynie leaning her head to Bobby's right pec without saying a word. "She's not wanting to lead for a while, man." Bobby lets out. "Understandable." Danny returns, watching over the couple silently from there. Bobby notices Danny keeping watch over them and objects "No way man, you're on down time." Danny's answer "Alright man."

Tynie whispers a request to speak to Bobby alone, swearing that nothing's wrong between them. "We'll be back later." Bobby announces, carrying his wife out of the room. They'd left the phones charging intentionally on vibrate, neither one wanting to be disturbed until after finding out what is on Tynie's mind. Taking her into the master bedroom, Tynie shows no signs of wanting intimacy, rather she looks terrified. Kicking the door shut, Bobby soon lays his wife onto the bed. Soft spokenly, Tynie declares "Thank you for covering me with Danny back there. I've been on so many adrenaline rushes lately where in one way or another I've had to go postal, now it's like I'm falling through space. Weird thing is, I still feel grounded, if that makes any sense." Sitting next to her with his arms wide open, Bobby answers "It does, my love. You shall never fall where I can't catch you. Honestly I'm glad we're on this down time, my baby really needs it. As for me covering you, I always will." "What about my baby?" Tynie frets. "I do too, I'll admit that." Bobby returns, continuing "Instead of one of us following the lead of the other all the time, why not come at things on a united front?" "Good idea, the only times that's pushed to the side are when the shit hits the fan. Especially to the point where you're protecting me. Fair?" Tynie adds. "Definitely." Bobby attests, the two sealing that arrangement with a brief kiss.

"I know this isn't very romantic. I'd like to start getting in shape again, not just for the consultancy. I'm aware that I've said this before, yet my reasons are the same." Tynie blurts. "You mean our reasons, my love. We both should get back in shape, honestly. I'm not worried that your idea isn't very romantic, because I'm happy doing anything that involves being with you." Bobby shoots back. Nuzzling his chest, Tynie's sighs sound like a happy kitten purring, finally having the truth of her mood released. "You wanted to discuss this alone as to not worry Danny." Bobby realizes, his wife nodding as her purring sighs cease.

Checking their phone, Bobby discovers that Danny's line about "finding out when you're meant to" was the case. Only updates came across it, one from Liu sticking out in Bobby's eyes. Apparently, Elya caught Allyn cheating and has elected to divorce him. Liu was waiting for orders on what to do in that situation. Bobby showed the text to Tynie who sent back "They're both out! Make absolutely CERTAIN that my family crest tattoo's removed from them and immediately start destroying cords. I do NOT accept infidelity, so the money wire from the house is the LAST thing they EVER get from us! I say Elya's out too because I do NOT think this infidelity claim is all on Allyn.. got me? Make DAMN sure Bobby and I still have the beachland and beachhouse while you're at it! If we don't for WHATEVER reason, you know what to do regarding the family crest tattoos as well as the cords of all involved on that! ANYTHING that bears our names, initials, or other likeness on that property is to be shipped to us AT ONCE, REGARDLESS! From this point on Bobby has the phone on him, keep us posted." Firing off that text, Liu's not surprised responding with "Consider it all done and duly noted. My vacation's delayed anyway, a couple of the court dates got moved to mid next week due to the judge presiding over them having an out of town family funeral." Thanking Liu, Tynie then plants the phone on Bobby, imploring "Tell me you saw everything I sent to Liu in that text." "I sure did. I'm with you all the way baby." Bobby assures, checking the phone for news from Karven. Evidently, the only thing standing in the way of Katarina's old cases being resolved is the Bar Association's inquiry. Not only that, but the cases linked to Tynie's clients shall be resolved by the end of the week. In terms of the bomb and Brass intertwined investigation, that one's going to take another couple weeks. Karven also verifies that the collaboration between the New York authorities and the couple's Hawaiian relatives is nearly over. Allyn and Elya were removed from involvement from lack of compliance with investigators. Bobby confirms that being grounds enough for criminal charges against those two before asking Karven to "NAIL THEM for EVERYTHING you can think of!" Agreeing, the conversation's ended after Karven vows to update them again.

Laughing his ass off, Bobby tells Tynie everything Karven just informed him of, her joining in those laughs right after. Pocketing their phone, Bobby gently leads his wife off the bed. "Thank you baby for everything." Tynie says. "Anytime, you'd do the same for me." Bobby assures. They walk back towards the living room arm-in-arm, as Tynie uncovers under her breath "You know Karven's thinkin you're just as fierce as me." "That only means we're perfect for each other." Bobby gleams just as softly. "What exactly did I just miss?" Danny wonders. "We originally left the phone on the charger, man. When Bobby and I went to talk alone, we got a few texts, one of them came through as urgent. Beyond that, I really can't say right now. Liu and Karvens's orders." Tynie explains. "Sorry man, she's right." Bobby apologizes. "Understandable. No need to be sorry." Danny counters. Returning to the living room, Tynie and Bobby share a glow-backed smile. Their faces match the light-up in their eyes, as each sits beside the other on the couch. Danny walks back towards them, diverting to overtake the recliner. Tynie looks and feels more refreshed than earlier, proving that with every quick giggle leaving her lips. Bobby slowly wraps an arm over the back of the couch, only to have his woman drape it around her frame. Altering how she's seated, Bobby sees to it Tynie's enveloped in both his arms while relaxing in his lap. Giddily melting against him, Tynie completes the snuggle as her arms drape around Bobby as best she can. Danny watches them do that, noting the new peace surrounding his friends.

"You two kick back, I got this." Danny announces, going for the door as it's knocked on. Liu on the other side gets let in, with Karven at his two lawyers then go from the entryway to around by the coffee table, at first not saying a word. "Liu and Karven, anything you have to say to us you can say in front of Danny." Tynie declares, Danny securing the home. The couple notices right away that Liu refuses to go into detail about the issues he's handling with Karven remaining in hearing range, saying nothing about it right then. Liu walks right up on Tynie and says under his breath "This is the official deed package for both properties. Harlei sent it to me after the situation with the investigators regarding Allyn and Elya. He waited in case those two tried.." "To snare him and Anjea into their bullshit!" Tynie vouches softly. Liu nods as Tynie and Bobby sign the deeds one by one. Taking those back from his clients, Liu again under his breath swears the couple will have confirmation in writing as to the deeds being transferred over as soon as possible. Tynie notices with a whispered tone "Anjea said she paid for all the family crest tattoos to be removed from those who are no longer considered kin.. Liu.. tell me.." "Already done." Liu swears. "As of right now, anyone deemed family or otherwise connected to these two in the present time will NEVER again have to worry about problems with those they've disavowed!" Karven declares, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. Tapping Bobby's arms gently, Tynie's let up, only to go around and start serving sodas. "Karven, you have NO IDEA what that news has done for me and Bobby!" She swears, as everyone opens their soda. "Judging by the way you can't stop giggling, yeah I have a few." Karven laughs. Returning to her man's embrace, Tynie and Bobby sip those with their arms interlinked at the elbows. "Awww." Liu and Karven tease.

"Guys, I'm going to love on my husband in my house." Tynie announces firmly. Bobby pets her hair, verifying in a strong tone "She's not going to be fierce like you've been seeing unless in court defending her clients and their interests. Other than that, what she said about me covers her as well." Danny mandates "I'm CONSENTEDLY speaking for these two as of right now. I'm declaring for the record: these two do NOT accept ANYTHING that resembles people slandering their marriage in ANY way. Liu, I realize you weren't aware of how they consider that, but now you are. Beyond that, we thank you for your time today." Bobby verifies "Danny did NOT lie on our names nor did he deceive you regarding what was said!" Tynie reaches out to tap Danny on the shoulder, seeking out "Call Henry at the Bar Association and start singin like a choirbird in relation to how Karven just did me and Bobby. Tell him you have my consent. If he needs that verified while you're on the phone, come get me." Nodding, Danny goes into the kitchen to make that call.

"Dude, I overheard that. You're imperially beyond fucked over. You may as well stick around here. Something tells me you won't have a career in law for very long after that call's over." Liu says to Karven. Danny soon pockets his phone, going straight back for the recliner. A knock comes to the door twenty minutes later, Liu answering it. Henry on the other side doesn't look happy with Karven. Tynie elaborates "Henry, everything Danny told you on me and Bobby's names was fully consented. Anything I can do to help you and the Bar Association DIRECTLY, let me know. I want it stated on and for the record I am hereby REVOKING any offers or arrangements made with the D.A.'s office or Karven by myself, my clients, or on the behalf of anyone else connected to Bobby and I. All arrangements made were obtained under the duress that was my constant terror of Karven costing me my bar card and freedom combined for petty bullshit. What I said regarding freedom covers everyone presently linked to me as well, especially Bobby. I'll provide anything you need in terms of verification." Henry answers "Very well, duly noted. I've got everything from here. You'll be kept updated." Escorting Karven to the front door, Henry proclaims "Karven, the ride back downtown will be your last as a lawyer and a free man."

Hearing that before he shuts the door after those two men, Liu asks "I'm still good with you guys.. right?" "Liu, of course you are. You never once terrorized me like Karven did. I said I'd verify everything to Henry, and I plan to. For now, Bobby's sending you that verification in a text. When Henry wants my remarks vouched in writing, you get it that way. Danny told you the truth about us so that you knew what to look out for. You've been wonderful to and for us, as well as those whom still matter. Liu you have NOTHING to worry about." Tynie absolves. Danny vouches "They did." Bobby fires off the text his wife mentioned, adding "Unless we tell you to destroy their cords, this covers them as well." Liu takes a deep breath, swearing gratitude for the news he just obtained. Saving the text from Bobby, Liu sends "When I get updates you do. I'll comply with or assist Henry in any way I can." Agreeing to that, Liu and Bobby pocket the phones, Liu leaving with a relieved smile after.

Bobby didn't say much until after Liu left, Tynie admitting "I didn't give Liu a second chance. Danny and I just educated him. As for Karven, fucker had it coming!" "I'm not upset with that at all. Reason I didn't say a lot.." Bobby starts. Leaning into his ear, Tynie finishes "You were keeping a protective watch over me." Danny looks at the couple sheepishly, admitting "I told Henry that as long as he was in the house, you wanted everything said to him about Karven to be audio recorded." "Man, you read both our minds on that." Bobby interjects. "Danny, I know you're off shift but can you please do an entire home canvass? "Tynie requests. "I already know why and what to do if anything's out of place." Danny concurs, heading off to make her wish reality.

Liu then calls the couple, Bobby answering it. "I don't mean to bother you, but Karven gave me the creeps! I refused to elaborate on the status of your family around him and the full scope of your legal situations because of that. By the way, those who remain deemed family at the present time are fine. Relating to everything else, all I can do is wait to go before that judge. There's a delay because the judge had a family funeral out of town. Honestly, Karven giving me the creeps is why I kept whispering to you two in connection to the deeds. What I said about complying with or otherwise assisting Henry is a given. The deeds will be transferred over as soon as I can, you'll be contacted. In terms of you guys teaching me what you did relating to your marriage, I'm grateful. I'll use that knowledge when necessary. Those who are expecting have medical appointments today, already being transported and taken care of. The permits Tynie requested will take about another week, unfortunately. Beyond that, unless it's urgent, you two won't be contacted by me until this evening."

Bobby's answer "You've done excellently with everything. Thank you for the updates as well as respecting us enough to not divulge our family and legal situations around someone who creeped you out. On that note, let Henry know too when you get contacted to assist or comply with him. The permits having a delay is understandable. Talk to you later." Tynie heard Bobby's half of the conversation, agreeing with him silently as the phone was laid to the coffee table.

She takes up the half-consumed flat sodas and rids of them after kissing Bobby on the cheek. Ducking into the kitchen, Tynie sends smells of a large spread through that area of the house inside of ten minutes. Danny returns from the full-house canvass as she's cooking, diverting to secure the residence. "Everything's in order. Tynie, if I may have consented access to your purse, I'd like to rid of that document from Karven. Bobby, I'd advise you find out from another source about the consultancy." Danny requests, ending in advice. "Call Henry baby, trust me." Tynie hollers. "Planned on it, don't worry my love." Bobby yells back, going for their phone. "Danny, you have that consent AFTER Bobby gets word of the consultancy confirmed in a fax. I hope he hears me when I ask him to get your retirement confirmed again." Tynie plans. "Oooh, I know EXACTLY where she just went with that!" Bobby says, on hold with Henry's office.

Tynie regarded her husband's line as confirmation of the request in her plan, concluding her cooking as Henry and her husband talked. Bobby told Henry everything, ascertaining that Henry knew like the back of his own head the motives behind the call as well. Walking up to his wife, Bobby hands Tynie the couple's shared phone before Henry speaks again. "You know why I haven't told you this sooner I take it." Tynie guesses, the two talking for a while after. Henry notes everything Tynie says, concluding "I'll fax over everything you've asked for within the next couple hours. Anything you have from Karven, I advise you rid of. Especially with the new information I got from Bobby." "Henry, I'll do that as soon as I get your faxes. Thank you for understanding and aiding me with this. My attorney has also sworn to comply or assist you in any way he can. I believe Bobby gave you his contact information." Tynie responds. Henry confirms the last few things Tynie said, their conversation ending afterwards.

"Thank God we replaced my fax machine!" Tynie yelps. "Umm honey, I had Henry send it all to mine." Bobby admits, taking their phone and stashing it in his pocket. "Genius!" Tynie celebrates. The two then bring the spread Tynie made into the living room as Danny got them drinks. Setting everything to the coffee table, the three sit down as Tynie starts eating. She knows the men in the house would insist she eat first, Danny and Bobby following her after a few moments.

Everyone finished later, Danny serves the couple's drinks first, then himself. Bobby kisses his wife's cheek promising "You kick back after this drink babe. I got the rest." "Yes babe." Tynie affirms as they all sip their drinks. True to his word, Bobby has everything cleaned up as the drinks are ended, his wife leaving the couch to meet with him. "Danny, thanks for what you've done today. Unless your gut says otherwise, take the rest of today to relax." Tynie announces. "Will do." Danny concurs, seeing the couple leave that part of the house arm-in-arm. "I'm starting to learn Danny's gut calls." Tynie confesses. "As am I. By the way, nicely executed." Bobby answers boastingly. Rising to her toes, Tynie wonders softly "Tell me you feel like gettin' some.." "Yeahhh." Bobby howls, the two going towards their room from then on.

The trek across their home really doesn't take long, Tynie locking the master bedroom door behind them. Grabbing his ass seconds later, Bobby's shoved against his wife, causing both to moan out wantonly. They break that hold to cover the distance between the door and the bed, only stopping to get out of their clothes. Tynie sees just how hard Bobby is as they stand before each other in the nude, her arms racing for his shoulders. Bobby picks up her legs one at a time before his wife shoves herself onto him, taking in his manhood all the way to the hilt. Tynie goes to town on her man, the fucking Bobby receives being wilder than words. She can't even speak from the power of this lovemaking, broken grunts and moans being all that leave her lips. Holding her by the hips, Bobby does all he can to get them to the bed without disrupting Tynie's intimate givings. Landing on the mattress back first, Bobby's pretty much drilled into that furniture as she keeps on.

Enthralled by the power of this lovemaking, Bobby mentally notes to give Tynie the same in return. Later battling a wicked climax, Tynie moans "I'm close…" "Hell yea baby! I wanna feel every last bit of it!" He growls, starting to screw in time with his woman. This one is ferocious, Bobby's growled wishes being lived as Tynie bellows his name at the heavens. Leaning a bit, Tynie relays in a lusty voice "Take me Bobby.. no restraint on the power…" Honoring her wishes, Bobby uses the new position of Tynie's frame on his erection to an advantage. Broken grunts and moans leave his lips as she starts hickeying each of Bobby's pecs. Tynie didn't even let herself totally cool off from that climax, preferring to keep the sex still going hot. His hands went from her ass to her hips, essentially bracing Tynie against him while this kept on. She does manage to keep a bit of the pace Bobby set as they continue making love, returning to him what she got earlier in this romp. Tynie's turn to be enthralled hits, their intimacy lasting for quite some time after that fact. Feeling her man's warnings of impending orgasm thrash inside her after still more time passes, Tynie growls "Hell yea baby! I wanna feel every last bit of it!" Slamming himself into her repeatedly for a bit, Bobby makes his woman's growled wishes reality, mixing the bellows of her name at the skies with a low and long howling grunt.

Slinking his hands off her hips, Bobby's soon leading his wife to rest atop him, both spent and gasping for air. "Oh. My. Lord! That was…" Tynie swears between short breaths. "Heavenly.." Bobby finishes in a bit of a whisper. Again using their height difference to his advantage, Bobby discovers he got a couple new love bites when glancing down at Tynie. "My turn.." He purrs, lifting her frame up slightly. Gently holding Tynie, Bobby soon leaves the same mark style he received on her chest, returning her to laying atop him as that was finished. Nestling her head to his right pec, Tynie swears "I have no idea what got into us, but it's stickin around!" "No doubt!" Bobby gleams. "Bobby-bear, you're never falling where I can't catch you." Tynie vows, his reply being "Thank you Ty-baby." "I know we both mean that. I love you."Tynie affirms. "Love you too." Bobby tells her, both smiling from ear to ear. They kiss while cooling off from the lovemaking, Tynie soon after having an unhappy nagging strike her. Wrapping both her arms around Bobby, she pleads through her breath "Cuddle me." Matching the power of her hold, Bobby's arms abound Tynie's frame in seconds, witnessing his wife cry. He couldn't really make out a lot of what Tynie said, only managing to catch "Too many people rely on me for legal matters. I can't carry that kind of load anymore. It's impacting my life too negatively to try. I don't care if I come off as a heartless bitch anymore, because this shit's starting to impair my marriage. My man comes first, then my family and friends, then me. Everyone else is shit out of luck." Bobby corrects everything, starting with the second to last line from his wife under his breath "No baby, we both come first. You won't ever carry that kind of load again, I swear. As for your legal practice, we'll handle that differently so you don't even risk that. As for our family and friends, they'll understand our decision on your practice. We know what to make happen if I'm mistaken on that regard."

Danny had done three full-house canvasses, deciding to on the grounds of what hit with Karven. Apparently Henry's last line to Karven rang truer than even he expected, Danny being greeted by a state trooper at the door. "I'm house-sitting for Tynie and Bobby Goren who aren't available right now for reasons I CANNOT disclose. What do you need?" Danny addresses, learning everything about Karven that they didn't know before. Simply put: Henry understated with the best of them, as did Liu about Karven being "Imperially beyond fucked over," Danny learning detail-for-detail why. After that discussion's over with, Danny locks the house and heads for the master bedroom. Covering his wife, Bobby slips out of the cuddle as Tynie receives a brief kiss. Going towards the master bedroom door, Bobby puts some pants on to greet Danny. "Sorry to bug you two, but I have news." Danny announces, going into his explanation. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby responds "For shit like that, it's no bother man. I'll tell her later. By the way, how you played it with the state trooper, nice!" Tynie's asleep under the covers at this point, cuddling the pillows Bobby laid on. "Before you ask, I'm saying this: She's done taking clients on unless it's urgent by both of our standards. That will not change, the decision's final. You still have a post with the practice, by the way. She didn't make the decision, I did. Get my drift?" Bobby informs. "Absolutely." Danny attests, leaving the room.

Walking back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie stir in her sleep, which causes him to clear the distance between them in a flash. "What just hit?" Tynie grumbles, soon learning everything. "I'm proud of Danny for how that was done. She murmurs after Bobby stops talking. Telling her of the decision he made on her name, Tynie interjects while still half-awake "Don't worry baby, that plan is perfect!"

Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, Bobby feels Tynie drape herself across him as this boast rings out "My Badass did it again." Gleaming as he heard that, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear replying "I always will my Queen." "I'm just sorry that you saw your Love Kitten all sad like that a bit ago." Tynie apologizes. "You've no reason to be sorry, darling. My job as your man is to provide for and protect you. I knew something was making my Love Kitten unhappy, yet I also realized you didn't want to worry Danny with it. Your heart shined again." Bobby counters.

"Hell, Danny's earned my faith and trust. My heart shining was just par for that course." Tynie replies modestly. They get out of bed at that point, Tynie kneeling to score their shared phone from the pocket in her last-worn outfit. Arising with a glance over Bobby's way, Tynie plans "I have a new way to end the day that I wish to try. That's all I'm saying." Blushing with a curious nod, Bobby agrees, the two getting dressed and leaving the master bedroom from there.

Meeting up with Danny in the hallway, Tynie's told "I took the faxes off of Bobby's machine and stashed them in your office. After how Karven was this morning, I felt that was best." "Alright man. You're on down time from here on out. I believe Bobby told you why." Tynie replies. Danny nods, seeing Tynie rise to her toes and kiss Bobby flat on the lips. Bracing her against him, Bobby's arms go protectively tight around his wife's hips. Enjoying the kiss, neither one sees Danny go for the guestroom to get the rest of his day started. Slipping apart from the affection, Tynie gleams "You're so phenomenal to me Bobby. Even at my worst, you still shower me in love. I've never had that before, it makes me love you more with every passing second." "You do all that for me all the time." Bobby answers, gently sweeping Tynie off her feet. Carrying her across the house, Bobby says nothing as a proud smile graces his lips. "Your lips are so luscious.." Tynie starts, hitting on Bobby left and right from that point on. Blushing as he waits for her to break from talking, Bobby swears to himself to return every regard he got, styling them for his wife. "Where to my Everything" Bobby poses, Tynie returning "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." He gives her a Cheshire cat grin, the two soon winding up in the recliner after.

Neither says anything as the cuddle ensues,the time being used instead for romantic moves shared. Breaking from those, Bobby starts tussling Tynie's hair, only to get her doing the same to his curly mane. "I know what my man could use." Tynie taunts, slowly getting out of the embrace. Settling to the footrest of the recliner, Tynie starts rubbing Bobby's feet. Pulling them out of her hands gently, Bobby shakes his head and waves her back into his arms. "You didn't have to do that. In fact, I have something special set up for both of us." Bobby relates. Tynie goes for his embrace, snuggling Bobby tightly as a broadly proud smile hits her lips. "I never properly thanked you for everything you've done for me today, much less since we got together." Tynie pines. "Oh yes you have. Your love is enough for me." Bobby objects. Listening to his heartbeat again, Tynie declares in a bit of a playful tone "Hey now, there's no reason to make that unequal. Your love is plenty for me Bobby."

A realization strikes the two, each of them noting it "I'm with my perfect One. I'll never fall where the person of my dreams won't be able to catch me." Danny hears that, whispering "Lord willing, I'll have that too.. someday. Oh and Little Shit.. don't even go there." Going towards the couple, Danny announces "I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be safe." "Hold it dude, any news we need to know about?" Tynie worries, remembering how Danny left yesterday. "Nope." Danny asserts, heading for the door. Already knowing Tynie doesn't want any other chicks in her home, Danny exits and secures the home without another word. "Baby, don't. He's alright, honest." Bobby tells his wife. Nestling against him, Tynie obeys her man's wishes while at the same time petting his physique.

A luster in her eyes glints in the view of Bobby's, Tynie going on in a yearning tone "I can't wait to see you all sweaty from workin on those hot muscles. Ohhh Bobby, just the visual.. Unnnh!" Necking her, Bobby returns in a deep-and-sultry tone "Nor can I wait for that with you.." "I say we start that whenever my King wants then." Tynie absolves. "Tomorrow." Bobby responds.

Converting how she rested so Bobby's neck is lined with her lips, Tynie leaves several kisses across that expanse of her man. Her moves not only caused Bobby to moan, but they also unleashed a certain inner beast within him. As she stops, Bobby says "Come with me.." Tynie giggles, wondering just where her man was going to lead this time. Returning to the master bedroom, Tynie again locking the door behind them, Bobby stands in wait of her. Leaning into him as her arm drapes his beltline, Bobby hears "I know I have the right to tell you "no." I've been thinking: as long as we're not sick, fresh from an emergency, injured or too shitfaced to walk, I won't. Basically, when we're alone and that mood strikes, go for it." Stunned, Bobby gulps as Tynie awaits an answer. "Wow.. I mean that's perfectly reasonable." Bobby at last stammers out. Turning towards him, Tynie confesses in a low-and sultry voice "Besides, I don't want any other woman getting even a glimpse of my love viper showin off." Blushing again, Bobby replies "Someone's territorial." Their eyes meet, Tynie firing back "Just as you are over me." Their arms entangle in a hold, the couple soon finding themselves slowdancing without music again. Laying her head so Bobby's right shoulder is covered by her hair Tynie starts talking rather dirty. Listening to her, Bobby moans through clenched shut lips, once she's done he moans "You've unleashed.."

Slowly sliding out of the hold, Tynie strips before him, taunting Bobby some more. Strutting towards the bed, Bobby undresses before following his wife. Sitting on the bed's edge, Tynie purrs "Come take control baby.." He does from that moment on, this intimacy being a mix of foreplay, making out, and full-on wild sex. In the duration of the couple living in their wild sides, Bobby returns all the erotic talk he got from Tynie. Loving everything she hears, Tynie makes damn sure Bobby gets off like never before. He returns that to her in exact kind, this round of sharing in their erotic side being spicier than any prior to it. They both get off repeatedly, landing onto the bed arm-in-arm totally spent after recurrently screaming each other's names to the heavens. Sleeping for a while after they come down, Bobby's head is nestled in Tynie's bosom. He does fear that will hurt her over time as they nap, Tynie refusing to let him out of that hold. She strokes his hair, smiling in her slumber, waking up in a patient pace. "Lord, if I knew how to show Bobby just what he means to me with every passing day in a different means, I would. He has it all, yet I don't think I've proven what he is in my life enough. He tells me I have, but my heart aches to lather him in exactly how my core as a human sees him. Intimacies and occasional gifts aside, I'm running on empty for ideas. He calls me a genius, although on that one I'm as clueless as a Valley Girl. A little Help?" She prays, Bobby still holding her. "You've rocked my world, and more than just intimately. You're not clueless like you describe. I admit I struggle with the same things you do, showing what you mean to me. We have it all, it isn't just me. You've proven what I mean to your depths perfectly. We love each other, that's what matters. The gifts and intimacies are just ways to show it, my Angel. Please, don't let that brilliant mind run amock with worries now." Bobby returns. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees a mixed glint in the glow, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You know that everything you claimed on my name is the same for you.. right?" Tynie asks. "Absolutely." Bobby answers, then realizing "You're scared about losing me still. You've been wracking your brain to try and show me how much I matter to you." "Yeah. I was hoping we could resurrect an old arrangement. You know, the one where we don't over-think gifts and showering each other in love.. we just let it ride?" Tynie requests. "My everything.. the genius." Bobby attests, letting that be his way to seal the deal.

"I don't know why we keep discussing unhappy things after making love. It's kind of freaky, to be honest." Tynie blurts. "That makes two of us." Bobby certifies. "Well, since I must be on some kind of roll, I say we hash out anything unhappy periodically. There's a caveat, of course: none of those discussions until we are both totally relaxed from making love." Tynie offers. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby purrs "I love that idea."

"I'm sorry for being so scatter-brained lately." Tynie claims. "Hey now, there's no need for sorry. We've taken care of every reason for you to have stress. As for the being scatter-brained, I've had that happen. Trust me Angel, all is well." Bobby concludes, getting his wife to counter "You mean, we've taken care of all reasons for us to have stress." Nodding as they at last get out of bed, Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up. Tynie's distributor wrap never left her hips, Bobby worried that it would leave some kind of mark. Taking that off, he covers her distributor with a zip seal bag, discovering a print on her waist that matches the wrap. "Baby, I'm sorry." Bobby apologizes. "It's alright, my love. Tell you the truth,I feel better having that off of me." Tynie tells him, the two getting in the Jacuzzi tub from there. Washing each other down, Tynie and Bobby are all giggles until the jets rid of the suds on their bodies. "Honey, I've been thinking. Unless we've got to go out, I'm leaving the distributor wrap off. The only reason I put it back on when we're home is if my hunch about the clip being unreliable holds." Tynie plans. "Excellent idea." Bobby responds as they get out of the tub and dry off. Shutting the tub off with a flit of his elbow to the wall-mounted switch,while she hangs the towels, Bobby waits until his waist is wrapped by Tynie's left arm before leading her out of that room. Kissing before they duck away to change, Tynie and Bobby blush as the trips to their closets are made. Tynie finds one of Bobby's tops in her closet with a note "Any way I can make you smile, I will. Bobby." Donning that, she soon clears from the other outfits, grateful for the fact their phone is set to the charger. Bobby finds something from her in his closet, also having a note on it "Any means I have to keep you happy, I'm using. " Getting into that sweats outfit, Bobby smiles from ear to ear before joining his wife in their room. Tynie's running to his side when the couple asks each other simultaneously "You like it?" Tynie goes first "Absolutely. It's perfect, just like my hubby." Bobby's reply "It's perfect, just like my wifey."

Tynie's all giggles as Bobby joins her, only detouring to get their phone. The moment he has that pocketed, she's leading him towards the living room. Sighing out, she declares "Damn, my hips feel better already. Thank you my King for taking care of me." Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers ending in a brag "My Queen, any time. You always take excellent care of me." Escorting her to the couch, Bobby waits until Tynie's settled onto it before answering the phone. Liu on the other side has a slew of updates. Spring Breeze's pregnancy has just been declared high-risk, given her being six years older than Tynie.

As for Sasha, she has to birth the twins through a c-section due entirely to her build. The family's legal matters are still on hold due to the judge being out of town for a funeral. As for what hit with Karven, Liu's assisting and complying as best he can. Relating to the permits to blow a place up, Liu was able to get them today when transferring the deed to Tynie's name. Danny's on his way back to the house, Liu also having him pick the style of house he wanted built. "I did that so Little Shit wouldn't worry. I sensed she'd try to pay for it, but the payout from Danny's house selling will more than cover everything." Liu explains. Bobby's grateful for all Liu's done, adding one new order "After you get those cases settled, we go on Bruno's way to communicate. You'll effectively be on vacation the moment you leave the courthouse." Agreeing, the two men hang up. Setting the phone to the coffee table, Bobby sighs before informing. "My love, I have news." Waving to tell him to go on, Tynie remains silent until the full divulgence of updates is relayed by Bobby. "Dear God, how's Phil holding Up?" She worries, being told that Phil's already on a paid absence leave to cover the time of the pregnancy.

Tynie's in tears at the word about Spring Breeze, although understanding of everything else. The facts Liu did so much for Danny and got her requested permit are basically overseen by her mind in those moments. Holding her close, Bobby doesn't say another word, Danny walking in as Tynie wept. Securing the door behind him, Danny whispers "She knows." "Yeah man, Liu's off duty after the courtdates too. In terms of TreMarion's house, we're having that blown up between Liu's courtdates. I've already arranged it." Bobby informs.

Wiping away her tears, Tynie blurts "Sounds like a plan guys. Hopefully Bruno's communication system covers these changes." Liu texts "Tell her it does, Rose altered the system Bruno made to handle that. Bruno's alright with it by the way." Showing his wife the text, Bobby sees this fired back "Man, thank you. You know Bobby's orders about your vacation cover the entire family. Barring emergencies, we'll chat tomorrow." Pocketing the shared phone as Liu concurs to those terms, Tynie gasps without a word. Danny senses what to do, hollering as he crosses the house "I'm going with my gut guys." Bobby replies "You read us both man." Leaning into his ear, Tynie informs "Bruno's system of communication didn't have a certain failsafe. The one about changes in circumstance with those who are pregnant. Rose covered that and Bruno's cool with it." Returning the whisper-volumed talking Bobby says "Thank God we have that covered."

Danny has the meal for all three with drinks made before returning to the living room. "Man, we're sorry to keep you out of the loop like that. Liu ordered us to until you're deemed family, given what Karven pulled this morning." Tynie apologizes. "He told me already. It's all good." Danny counters, serving everyone before sitting down. "I'm supposed to get my house around the time TreMarion gets his. Liu's working it that way on purpose."Danny informs, Tynie verifying "Tao briefed him on our ethics code." Danny points right to Tynie before saying "Yep." Bobby leads the way in terms of eating, the other two in his home following that. Same is the case with the drinks, Tynie's mind ravaged with worry over Spring Breeze. After everything's completed, Tynie gets up to clear from the dinner and drinks. Bobby sees her strut speaking of worry, getting off the couch to join his wife. Consolingly snuggling her the moment every part of the dinner and drinks is cleaned up, Bobby soothes "I know baby.. we'll be there when they need us.." Those words work like magic on Tynie's worry-laiden mind, Bobby learning as much when she changes the cuddle to grab his ass. "Honey!" Bobby squeals, his wife starting to giggle. "You wanted me not to worry, you didn't say I couldn't flirt with you." Tynie snarks, removing her hands from his ass. Danny laughs at the display before him, causing Tynie to turn her head, swearing "You're the one who said we should be more affectionately playful and communicate. Well, we are on both!" Grabbing her ass, Bobby adds "She got you man!" Resting her head on his chest, Tynie murmurs "Today's had a lot of whirlwind to it." "No doubt, my love. We'll have days without that as often before you know it." Bobby mutters back, the two heading again for the couch.

Danny sets up a movie for the three to watch, hoping that will end all their days on a bit of a relaxed note. Tynie and Bobby snuggle up while watching it, Danny overtaking the recliner. A few hours later, the movie ends, Danny being the only one really paying attention to it at that point. Tynie and Bobby are in the throes of romance, kissing wildly as the entertainment center shuts down.

Wishing them goodnight, Danny heads for the guestroom he's overtaken as the couple ends their romances. As Danny leaves the living room, Tynie mutters "God, thank you for sending us Danny. Dude's been a miracle in more ways than one." Bobby adds "Amen." "Right back at you two." Danny surmises, heading to bed. Tynie then leads Bobby back towards the master bedroom,saying as they cross the house "My man needs time in the Jacuzzi." "We both do." Bobby amends, taking her into their room to change. Charging their phone, Tynie goes for the wrap for her distributor, claiming "I'd rather do this than risk the baggie covering my distributor to get moved and cause problems." "Baby's on a roll.." Bobby teases, the two changing into swimwear from that point. Walking to the Jacuzzi, each one eyes the other over, glowing blushes crossing both their faces. Bobby sets everything up, Tynie walking before him to enter the Jacuzzi first. Joining her, they kiss and cuddle while relaxing in the jet-raging waters. Time flies by as they keep up the affections, Tynie at last feeling like several weights lifted off her notices that in every giddy sigh and smile seen when they break from kissing. "I love you Bobby. I feel like a million bucks right now! Every worry I've had lately is handled, it feels fucking great!" Tynie brags. Bobby amends "We feel like a million bucks babe. When you're worried, I am." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie mutters under her breath, being guided out of the Jacuzzi by her dream man.

Bobby's holding her close as they go to change out of the swimwear, Tynie winds up shutting down the Jacuzzi with a flip of her toes. "I love you. I just didn't know you worried when I did." Tynie confesses. "I do." Bobby tells her softly. Looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers exactly why that's the case. "You love me that deeply. Bobby, look in my eyes.." She lets out. He does, uncovering the same thing. They kiss before going back into the outfits they'd recently worn, both walking to the bed as if their feet were on clouds. Tynie uncovers that the wrap her distributor was in is too wet to sleep in, taking it off before changing. She ducks into the Jacuzzi tub room to hang that up, Bobby watching her walk away. Returning to her man, Tynie reaches out for Bobby before they're totally close in meeting. Taking his wife into his arms, Bobby shows off his love and physique with a tight hug given Tynie. The couple saunters towards the bed without a lot of change to that hold, both of them separately loving it.

Laying down together, the couple cannot stop giggling, nor do they wish to. The way they ready for slumber changes as well, Tynie insisting upon reversing chivalry on Bobby. "Ohh babe, you don't have to do this.." Bobby pines. "Yes I do, the man who's always bettering my life deserves to be honored." Tynie counters. "I.. always better your life?" Bobby stammers out, stunned. "Yes, dear. Even at our most hellish points in this life." Tynie swears. Reaching across her, Bobby guides his wife closer to himself. "I've got to honor the woman who's always making my life better." He concerns. "Ohh babe, you already are." Tynie responds, covering them both up by relenting her right arm from the hold. Bobby's precocious as that happens, assuring Tynie will have pillows behind her head before himself. She shakes her head with a smile, ducking back into the hold as her cheek aligns to the center of his chest. "Tell ya the truth, I'm glad that we've conversed about these things. We've needed to, and the weight lifted off of both of us feels fuckin great!" Tynie gleams. "You're absolutely right on all of that. My Stunning Queen, the genius!" Bobby boasts, the two snuggling up from there.

They kiss one more time before slumber hits, yet again arriving at a slow and calmed pace as this last round of affection for today ends. Their phone was already charging with the sound on full blast, yet Danny's declaration of "We'll find out when we're meant to" keeps ringing through Tynie and Bobby's heads. Changes were made to the lifestyle of the couple, as well as the family, in both cases being much needed. Everything they needed to know at this juncture is already made aware to each, the ones watching from above keeping their vigil. Barring emergencies, their night of slumber shall go undisturbed. The couple also discovered that their sync is stronger than recent events have allowed them to know, both Tynie and Bobby totally loving that fact. Tynie's talisman tattoo didn't go ballistic again, relieving both she and Bobby. Danny's been a miracle in more ways than he knows, accepting that accolade with a sheer modesty Tynie's rarely seen. Those who went against authorities and the couple will get their justice, in due time. Tynie and Bobby do have one more thing ring out in their minds before totally falling asleep:

"You'll never fall where I can't catch you."


	90. 90

Title: Internal Precipice

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next day starts off totally different for Tynie and Bobby, for once neither cares if their phone starts to ring. Spooning her as they slowly awaken, Bobby senses his wife is at last totally relaxed again. Arising from their hold in a delicate pace, Bobby sees a glow to Tynie's face that has been sorely missed. "Hmmm.. Morning Sexy." Tynie purrs, half-awake as their eyes meet. "Mornin hottie." Bobby answers, the two then going in for a kiss.

The difference in today is subtle for now, both secretly hoping it sticks around in more evident notions. Their kiss goes on for a while, as concern creeps in the back of Tynie's mind. Time's already ignored by the couple, their affection being dragged on until breathlessness rears it's head. "Honey, I sensed that we're both fully relaxed. I just hope the same's true for Danny. Brother's worked like a dog since living here, he's more than entitled to kick back." Tynie lets out. They'd shut the master bedroom door without locking it the night before, Danny knocking as his name's mentioned. "Come on in man." Bobby offers, Danny obliging.

"Man, you look like you just won the fuckin lotto.. what's good?" Tynie wonders. "Well, in many ways I have. Thing is, I'm not alone in that, you two should feel the same way. I've just gotten a very intriguing call from Liu. I'll say this, the feds are up to their eyeballs in red tape from the bomb and Brass investigation since they took over this morning. Your legal affairs, and by that I mean the entire family's: on hold til next week as the judge is still out of town for the funeral in his family. Here's where it gets intriguing: Karven and Katarina are being inquired upon by the Bar, Henry was about to advise your alterations to the practice. Bobby must be a mind reader for making that decision. Ohh, and did I mention the D.A.'s office is being totally overhauled due to Karven and Katarina?" Danny explains.

"Dude, that's all amazing. However, I've made a decision. You're not to do shit in terms of any resemblance to professional capacity with my practice unless things get live around here. Effective immediately, unless it's a client situation that Bobby and I communally deem urgent: You're unavailable in that regard. ALL claims of urgent situations with potential clients are to be run by us both immediately, barring the risk of lost life or other welfare issues. The stress we've encountered as of late has shoved me over an internal precipice. By that I mean I no longer give a fuck who I offend. I'm not the only Goddamned lawyer in this state, so I'm not going to fly around like I am anymore. That's good enough for me, so you can imagine how it is for my practice's staff. Especially one who's our best friend, get me? If that causes me to lose my entire practice, oh fuckin well! I'd rather have peace in my life across the board than the bullshit I've endured since getting licensed to practice law. For fuck's sake, my family and attorney had to overhaul the way we communicate, all courtesy of the shit hitting the fan left and right. I'm so done with that it's scary! Speaking of bullshit hitting, I'm going to capitalize on the new law about federal terrorism charges and the state forfeiting criminals because of them every chance I get! I'm being deliberately vindictive towards the scum of the Earth, because they've earned it really. You both already know what I mean by that too! In terms of the Project, I'll work with it as Henry or the other lawyers' request, unless I'm relieved of involvement." Tynie explains.

Bobby answers gleamingly "I've waited for you to say that!" Clearing his throat, Danny corrects "Everyone who matters to you has awaited that Tynie. Good call!" Tynie puffs her chest, elaborating "Yeah, I've finally been able to think without being scatter-brained. This whole plan came to me rather literally in my sleep. Besides, what attorney have you two ever heard of not being entitled to their own life?!" Danny and Bobby chime in simultaneously "Case rested!"

"I don't know about you two, but I'm in the mood to celebrate! Meet me in the living room! Everything's on me, so Tynie leave your purse here!" Danny cheers. "You're a GENIUS!" Bobby gasps. "Huh? How?" Tynie wonders. "Dude, you just gave me one hell of an idea! She's not leaving her entire purse here, just the badge-holder with her bar card. Her conceal carry permit stays in the purse, as does her travel kit for the distributor. By the way, thank you for resetting that. I say this all because.." Bobby starts."You're keeping me away from being exploited again!" Tynie finishes. "Ooh, I never thought of that!" Danny blurts.

"Man, call Liu. Tell him that barring emergencies, we're unavailable until this evening." Tynie requests. "Umm,I already did. He's fine with everything. All the arrangements made with me and TreMarion are halted until the legal stuff goes through. As it stands, everyone's fine. Everyone who matters now anyway. Your requested verifications from Henry are delayed until the end of today, though. Given what all has hit." Danny responds. "Works with us!" Bobby replies.

Tynie and Bobby get out of bed giddier than teenagers going to their first concert. Tynie watches her man make the alterations to her purse, Bobby being a bit pensive about it. "I trust you honey, no need to be nervous." Tynie soothes. Danny leaves the room on that note, happy as all get out that Tynie and Bobby have re-calibrated the practice and ultimately bettered their own lives. Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby catches what ran through his wife's head as they go to leave the master bedroom, saying "Let him."

"Alright, but.. DANNY WE'RE TAKIN MY NEW RIDE!" Tynie absolves, hollering as the door was left open. "Sweet!" Danny purrs. Escorting his wife across the house, Bobby beams at all that was just discussed. "Someone's proud." Tynie elates softly. "Hell yeah, you always make me proud baby! What you just said a bit ago was a liberation, for both of us." Bobby returns. "Hey now, don't forget the ones who matter in that liberation." She laughs. They nod, again Tynie's right.

Sliding her freshly-closed purse to her hand, Bobby watches Tynie slip it to a shoulder, both smiling from ear-to-ear. Crossing the house with intermittent brief kisses, the couple's elation and love are both on display, prior to the last kiss breaking off. "Danny, I took the "everything's on me" line to mean you're driving. I hope that wasn't extending it too far."Tynie worries, handing him her keys.

"Not at all." Danny counters, then soothing "Don't worry Little Shit, your new ride's going to be babied." "Just don't total it and we're straight." Tynie offers. "Reasonable." Danny confirms, the three starting towards the front door. Securing the home behind them, Danny opens the garage door with the opener Tynie gave him a few days ago. Bobby and Tynie are tightly arm-in-arm crossing their land, both giggling like airheads. "This return to acting like a typical civilian feels pretty damned good honestly." Tynie swears. Bobby leans in before answering that "I'm glad honey. We deserve this." Danny's ahead of them by just a bit, adding "I couldn't agree more."

Entering their garage, Bobby lets Tynie into the ride first, flowing in beside her as Danny takes over the driver's seat. The day starting on an elated note, those three end up spending a few hours out in public. Tynie's not really noticed all that much, the only one really focusing on her being Bobby. Her distributor cartridge does wind up getting replaced, Tynie doing so between stops on their celebration outing today. "Danny, you've amazed us both. I can only hope the family loves you as much as Bobby and I do." Tynie relates.

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Bobby whispers "He'll be adored, no worries. Especially with how the family's already gotten treated." They go for meals out, followed by some shopping, Tynie and Bobby keeping up with the seemingly incognito nature of their public exposure. Tynie's refused when she tries to carry the bags, Danny and Bobby splitting them for her. "Holy shit! The hunch I had about bullshit and my being so blatantly out there as an attorney was right!" Tynie realizes under her breath. Danny hears that as the trunk's loaded, telling her "I got the same feeling. Keep this permanent, trust me." "Dude, we swear we will." Bobby vows, taking his wife towards the passenger side door. Danny's promise to "baby" Tynie's ride is executed right up until they get home, even though she gave him a counter offer on that.

Apparently Tynie's new plan for the practice made it back to Henry, her learning that when he calls. "Yeah, I did go there with my practice. The decision's final, etched in stone, non-negotiable. I take it you already have many reasons why that's the case before you right now." Tynie informs upon answering it. "I certainly do, Tynie. Before you ask if I blame you, I don't. Matter of fact, I was just going to advise as much. Your involvement with the Project stands as long as you practice law, by the way. I take it you're aware as to why I, as you say "Went there." Henry returns. "Henry, I certainly do. You've been amazing. Thank you for this understanding. Seriously, I made this plan.." Tynie fires back, getting interrupted "Fearing for your practice and law license, Karven's to blame I'm presuming?" "Doubtlessly." Tynie confirms. "That's just been made part of the record. Your confirmations of the retirement status of Danny and the consultancy will be faxed by close of business today. I'd have done it sooner, but.." Henry explains. "Henry, Danny already briefed me on why. When you can, fax it. There's never a rush when I work with you or your office. Especially with how gracious you're being about this whole change of my practice and the circumstances which brought it on. For the record, if you need me in court I need a phone call at least two hours in advance, same with my practice's staff." Tynie concludes. "All of that is duly noted. You'll get updates as best as I can provide them." Henry chirps, ending the call.

"Holy hell, I didn't see THAT coming!" Tynie yelps, pursing the couple's phone. "What?" Danny and Bobby ask at the same time. "Well, Henry kicks ass and takes names. He tied the changes to my practice to Karven's bullshit even before I told involvement with the Project stands right up until I stop practicing law entirely. Apparently there's been some shit hitting some seriously low fans, which is why Henry's faxing the confirmations has been delayed. I'll say this: From what I gleaned of the conversation, I'm not the only one capitalizing on that new law about criminals and federal terrorism charges. Unless we're called for a court date, Henry will keep us posted as best he can." She explains.

They'd gotten back to Tynie's as that conversation ends, Danny letting the couple out. Again the bags are split between Danny and Bobby, Tynie securing the garage and regaining custody of the keys to her ride. Letting the men inside, she locks the house as the bags are splayed around the coffee table. She'd secured her purse in the duration of crossing the couple's property, still feeling the peace she awoke to. Standing in wait of her hubby, Tynie blushes and starts giggling. "I'm not used to seeing her like this." Danny admits. "Man, no one is really. Everyone we still love has seen me recurrently ripping assholes new assholes. I've gotten this vibe that I may not have to do that as much anymore, hence my Valley Girl-esque giddiness." Tynie elaborates.

Walking up to her, Bobby wraps his wife in his arms before turning Tynie into a human party favor. "She's not the only one feeling this!" Bobby celebrates, gently settling his wife to her feet. The couple overtakes the couch, laying out in a cuddle upon arrival at that furniture. Danny goes straight for the recliner, already knowing what the couple expected of him. Tynie relents an arm from the embrace to pull the couple's shared phone from her purse, aligning that device with the top of the coffee table. Bobby's body heat against her back again works wonders, Tynie moaning out in total euphoric relaxation under her breath. "We've needed this to hit." Bobby realizes, going on "Would my Queen like a massage?" "Only if I can give one to my King." Tynie responds. Danny gets another idea, letting out while pointing at the couple's shared phone "I know we're off-duty with the practice, leave that by me. You two go have alone time. Please trust me." "We already do." Tynie recounts, getting off the couch with Bobby slowly.

As Bobby went to chariot her, Tynie requests "Let me be at your hip. You've worked those hot muscles so much lately that they deserve a break." Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby obliges that request, the two soon heading back for their room. Still beaming, Bobby's facial glow reverberates across the expanse of their home. Tynie's face joins him in that glow, neither one minding that in the least. The shopping bags were also left behind, Danny watching over them by his own insistence.

Tynie's whisked into the master bedroom first, Bobby shutting that door behind them with a grin on his lips. Waiting for him, Tynie says nothing as long as there's a gap between the two. Ending that, Bobby vows "You always amaze me. My life is the best, because I have you. I know we've seen more than our share of bullshit and harsh times, yet I'm aware that you'll never leave. That means more than the world to me." "Oh my God, Bobby. You're still reeling from the other day. I wasn't alone in that!" Tynie discovers. "You weren't, my love." Bobby asserts as they head for the bed. Lying out on his stomach, Bobby awaits the massage from his wife. "We've definitely needed these changes." Tynie realizes, chopping her hands from Bobby's neck to his waist.

"You weren't alone in that internal precipice either. I was right at your side, baby. I've waited for you to say that because I didn't want to come off as domineering by claiming it on your name." Bobby admits. "Honey, you'd never come off like that for claiming anything on me. You may not have known that, but now you do. All the things you link to my name are taken as you being my Badass Protector. You love doing that for me, as I cherish being your wife."Tynie counters, the rubdown continuing. Bobby's stunned by that reply, stammering out "Y-you're serious?" "Serious as my love is for you." Tynie swears. His legs are taken into her hands one at a time, Bobby laying in awe at what he just learned. "Bobby-bear, why did you not just ask me that?" Tynie worries. "Ty-baby, I didn't want to risk being controlling. You've already been through that, my heart said not to take the chance." Bobby retorts. Soon being at his feet, Tynie offers "I love your instincts, Bobby. I'll tell you privately if you ever come close to chancing that. You'd do that for me in a heartbeat." His massage later ended, Bobby chimes "You got that right." Sliding her frame beside his, Tynie splays onto the bed chest down, waiting for her own massage. "You're relaxing, I'm just getting comfortable." She declares, attempting to halt Bobby's moving with her words. "You don't make me wait for massages, I'm not going to make you." Bobby rationalizes. Forfeiting her attempts with a smile, Tynie doesn't answer that with speech, rather she slaps his ass playfully. Gently returning the ass-slap, Bobby sets to rubbing the love of his life's body down. Tynie brags "I'm so lucky to have such a gentleman with a kickass defending streak when it comes to me as my hubby." Blushing, Bobby boats "I'm lucky too, babe. After all, I am married to the best woman I've ever known." Tynie stammers, stunned "I-I am?" "Yes, you are. From moment one of us coming together until the ends of eternity." Bobby swears.

Elated, Tynie doesn't speak again, Bobby taking his time with this massage. Tynie melts onto the bed, Bobby snuggling her at the left side as the rubdown ends. Danny sees that and quietly brings the shopping bags and couple's shared phone into the room, leaving without a peep after. Looking into his eyes, Tynie sees a glow that she missed for quite a while.

"We made it through all that, you and I can conquer anything. Together." Tynie vows, softly petting Bobby's cheek. Holding her hand against his face, Bobby adds "As one, forever." Going for broke, Tynie plants the hottest kiss of the day to Bobby's lips. Slinking out of the one-armed snuggle as well as the kiss slowly after a bit, the two discover what was brought their way.

"Danny.. you not-so-little shit!" Tynie yelps. Bobby sees a couple papers in the top of one of the bags, reading them before saying "We do have one piece of business to handle today. Henry made good on his word." "If it wouldn't get me French-kissing disbarment I'd send him a bottle of wine for everything." Tynie oaths, taking those papers in hand. "Hey now, there's no rule that says we can't have the wine for him babe." Bobby giggles. What Tynie didn't know is Bobby got two frames: one for each fax. Extracting those from the bag next to where the papers were pulled, he follows her out of the master bedroom. Stopping by Danny, Bobby frames the fax which relates to his retirement status. Handing that over, Bobby mouths "Trust me." Danny's reply "Already do." Danny then frames the fax relating to the couple's consultancy, setting it up on Tynie's endtable. "Nice." Tynie cheers, briefly hugging the couple's best friend. Gazing into her man's eyes, she's about to wonder when Bobby says "Wanted to."

"Man, do us a favor. Have a day just for Danny. Go out, get that lotto ticket. All we ask is you remember the rule about chicks coming here." Tynie requests. "Fair enough. Later then." Danny asserts, securing the home as he leaves. Soon alone, Tynie plots "We close the day with that wine. If Danny's back, he joins us." Bobby nods as she leans her lips to his ear before whispering "Besides, I wanna see my man all sweaty from workin on those hot muscles. From there, I want to get wild with my hubby." "Oooh, good plan." Bobby purrs, pocketing their shared phone. Leading the way, Tynie plots more silently as does Bobby, both soon to see the plans instead of hearing about them. They get back to their room in moments, Bobby taking the lead towards their bed again.

Sitting down, each one rids of the other's shoes and chucks them at the door. Kissing before they change, Tynie has a premeditative smile on her lips. "You'll see." She mouths elusively, Bobby returning in kind "As will you." Ducking apart, they get out of their present outfits, each one electing to work out in one which will "inspire" the other. Tynie walks right up to her man moments later, howling at the display in her presence "Baby, that speedo. You KNOW what it does to me.." Eyeing her over, Bobby moans "Ohhh dayum." "Honey, one quick question. Since we've not worked out in a while, would you let me follow you in terms of number of repititions with the weights?" Tynie wonders "Let you? More like I want you to, please." Bobby counters, guiding her towards the weight room.

Nodding, she goes with his logic, everything set up by Bobby as they hit that part of the house. Readying, Tynie prays at the beginning of the workout that this won't cause them harm since it's been so long. Lifting the barbell recurrently for a bit, Tynie does rather well until reaching a certain point. Gritting her teeth and grunting, she struggles, Bobby encouraging "You got this sexy. You're so close. A few more left." "Must impress my King." Tynie grunts out, concluding her use of the barbell after. Slipping to a seated pose, Tynie gets the sweat wiped off of her by Bobby. "You have impressed me." Bobby boasts.

Switching places, everything Tynie did was reversed with Bobby. "Come on hottie. You got this." She encourages, hearing grunted out "Must protect my Queen." Seated after he finishes, Tynie fawns over Bobby, making sure that his sweat was wiped off as well. They go about the room in that fashion, the workout taking just under two hours. Wrapping her arm around him loosely, Tynie boasts through her breath "My man's so powerful. I'm so safe and loved." "My woman's so strong. I'm so loved." Bobby answers, mirroring her voice style.

"You forgot something hotness, my muscles are in the name of keeping bitches off of my man." Tynie chimes territorially. Tightening her hold, Bobby admits with a grin "I didn't forget. I love it when you're territorial. I wanted to hear you say it." Chuckling, Tynie leads the way back to their room. Although the master bedroom door's locked, they still make it inside that area of the house, given there's another throughway between there and the weightroom.

Once the master bedroom's basically locked off from the rest of the house, Bobby diverts to charge the couple's shared phone. Tynie takes that opportunity to get out of her shorts, strutting towards him namely to taunt Bobby some more. "Yeah… I'm replacing that." Tynie plans in a lusty voice, pointing to the speedo. Yanking that from his body, Tynie's all over her man in seconds. Kneeling before him, Tynie taunts Bobby's hard-on with her hands and lips, arising slowly as he moans.

Draping her arms around his shoulders, Tynie requests "Slow and romantic." Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear, taking his time in making that wish reality. She's held in his arms, her core just above his throbbing manhood. He waits until they get to the bed before starting in on making love, the request given by Tynie being granted with every thrust. Tynie loves that, noting to give Bobby the same should she be on top this time. All Tynie does is moan out accolades to her man's prowess and endowment, pawing his back delicately.

They take a while in this position, Tynie soon being atop Bobby after. Every aspect of his thrusts is reversed, Bobby's hips held down by her hands. Taking his erection slowly, she rides her man while staring into his eyes. He stares back of course, the two making love while simultaneously getting lost in each other's gazes. All Bobby does as this goes on is praisingly groan out to his wife's intimacies and tightness, petting her back like he got. Several other positions are shared, the last one being with Tynie splayed out to the bed chest-down with her hips in Bobby's hands.

Out of nowhere, Tynie loses the battle she fought to withhold climax, hollering "Unnnh! Ohhh! Bobbaay!" Panting after, she feels him erupt like a dam busting inside her,Tynie hearing yelled "Mmmh! Ohh! Tyyynieee!" Coming down, he leads his lady love back towards the pillows, Tynie not being the only one panting. As they cuddle, Tynie gasps "Whoa.." Bobby gasps back "Yeah.." One look shared, they ask simultaneously "You ok?" "I'm in heaven."Tynie answers first, him repeating that while the cool down from their lovemaking continues. Slowly relenting the cuddle, Tynie goes to get them something to drink. Serving him, Tynie boasts "My man's power on display was so alluring. Oooh, those muscles rippling as we worked out and made love." Petting her cheek, Bobby brags "Your power on display was enticing. Seeing your taut bod and muscles flex when we made love and worked out.. ohhh dayum."

Laughing with her lips pursed, Tynie goes for her drink, the two not saying anything else. Bobby rids of the drinks' bottles when they finish, noting the two'd made love without Tynie having her distributor wrap on. "Remember what I said about testing hunches? Yeah, I meant that with the cloth wrap which was still drying last I knew. I'm not subjecting one of my man's gifts to that." Tynie elaborates. "Even if I asked you to?" Bobby wonders with a lost pup look in his eyes. "Didn't know you would." She forfeits in a heart-melted tone. Bobby gets the leather wrap for her distributor, declaring "The cloth one is now an emergency backup." "Excellent." Tynie slurs out, waiting for the wrap to be donned before leading Bobby to the Jacuzzi tub.

Today's only half over, and for once, neither one worries about the phone going off. As soon as the Jacuzzi tub's set to running by Tynie flipping the wall-mounted switch, they wash each other down while sharing romances. Exiting the Jacuzzi tub, they dry off as a kiss is mutually given. They don't end that affection until splitting off to get dressed. Bobby clears from all the stuff on the floor, at least all that's not shredded, before meeting his wife once their outfits were changed. They detour to get the shared phone, heading to get something to munch on, unlocking the master bedroom door on the way.

Liu calls with news as they trek across the house, Bobby answering it. "Spring Breeze's pregnancy has been deemed high risk since she's six years older than Tynie. Phil's contemplating retirement because there are to be changes in the Force he doesn't agree with. He's already got the forms, because the policies about to be in place happen to be THAT bad. He said you'd know what he meant. Beyond that, Sasha and the others are fine. The legal situations are delayed until the judge returns. Everything Danny claimed this morning about the arrangements with him and TreMarion is true. By the way, tell Little Shit that Henry said "She's already done enough for the state. Her new system with the legal practice is quite wise." "Wow, thanks man. Advise Phil to retire.. now! Barring emergencies, we'll chat tomorrow. Tynie'll know too, by the way." Bobby answers. "Will do." Liu asserts, the call ending. The couple's shared phone is pocketed by Bobby as his wife learns everything. Clearing the gap between the couple and the kitchen, she answers "Hell I don't blame Phil. Spring Breeze'll be alright.. I hope. As for everything else, including what Henry said: sweet!" Looking into her eyes, Bobby explains "The way I heard it, the high-risk thing with Spring Breeze is entirely an age-related thing."

Danny gets back as that conversation ends, nervously holding a lotto ticket as he locks the house. "Set that down dude. We'll check the numbers later." Tynie advises. Danny complies, and soon the men are making a meal for all of them to share. "Any news?" Danny wonders. "Man, we love you. Liu's orders about keeping a lot of things we discuss confidential between family members have been extended. You know why, we hope. We'd love to tell you, but Liu said given our past problems with people we've let in and their cohorts coming to a legal head, we can't." Tynie apologetically explains. "That's totally understandable. No need to apologize." Danny confirms.

The lotto ticket is taken over to Tynie's endtable, anchored by a coaster Danny then returning to the couple. Bobby'd taken over making the meal just long enough for that to happen, only to be told "Kick back you two. I gotta do something to rid of the rest of these nerves." Shrugging, Bobby takes Tynie to the couch. "I'll admit, I was just as nervous when I bought my lotto ticket. Back then my luck really blew goats too." Tynie mentions loud enough for Danny to hear. Leaning against her man, Tynie adds softly "You and your love changed all that." "I'm glad for that baby." Bobby responds modestly. They sit down, the shared phone laid to Bobby's endtable as to not disturb the position of the lotto ticket. "Danny, we check that ticket online later." Tynie hollers. "Got it!" Danny chrips, then bringing the meal to the living room.

They all eat in a giddy silence, Danny's being also backed by remaining nerves. Tynie finishes first, going to the fridge to get a bottle of wine and a few glasses. Serving them all as soon as she hits the living room, Tynie toasts "To those who never fucked with us. To those who still have our backs although we're not family. To a best friend who redefines the phrase daily!" Danny and Bobby chime "Salud!" Danny heard the tail end of that toast, happy tears leaving his eyes.

"Aww, come here sweetie." Tynie purrs, wrapping her left arm around the couple's best friend. "I meant that, by the way. On Bobby's name too." She whispers. "I know, I just didn't see it coming." Danny answers, wiping away those tears. They finish the wine in their glasses before Bobby clears from everything, setting the re-capped bottle back to the fridge. Tynie releases the one-arm hug on Danny, worried her move offended Bobby. "You didn't. It was sweet." Bobby tells her with a perky smile.

"Oh God, the drawing's in an hour." Danny frets. Kissing her man, Tynie announces "We can check that without the TV being turned on." Danny's perplexed, seeing her pull out a tablet. Firing up the web browser, she takes the lotto ticket and checks for a website. Logging into that site, she waits the requisite time with the tablet in her lap. "I could've…" Danny starts. "I know, but you're so nervous already. You've had our backs like mad lately, it's my turn.. dammit!"Tynie laughs. Bobby and Danny laugh at that, the time slipping by slowly as they await the results of the lotto drawing. The page is reloaded repeatedly, the numbers drawn appearing after the fifteenth time.

Gazing at Danny's ticket, Tynie asks "Lover, double check this, please?" Bobby does, hollering "DUDE YOU WON!" "You two follow me! We're cashing in on this bad boy before someone else does! I'll fuck with the tickets later!" Tynie cheers, snaring the lotto ticket into her purse. Danny and Bobby oblige that, the tablet shut down and put up by Danny as Bobby pockets the shared phone again. Flying out of the house, Danny locking up behind them, Tynie sees to it the lotto ticket's cashed in on inside of forty-five minutes after they leave.

Danny doesn't like the media, letting Tynie know in her ear. She takes over, demanding that the media "Back off my client or see me in court!" Bobby kept vigil over his wife as that went down, the media clamoring to leave when Tynie hollers "What part of GET GONE do you not understand?!" Danny's dealing with the lotto authorities, getting the winnings set to where the taxes are already taken out with the rest wired to his bank account when the media at last leaves the scene. Leaving, Tynie flies home as Danny wonders "I'll have all this money, what to do?" "Man, we handle that when the wire clears to your bank account."Tynie plots. "Good call." Danny chrips, Bobby proudly nodding.

Amazingly, Tynie wasn't ticketed, the car parked in a soon-to-be secured garage not even an hour after they left. Leaving the car and garage together, Tynie, Bobby and Danny secure that part of the property before happily racing for the front door. Tynie doesn't question her stroke of luck in terms of traffic citations, figuring if she was meant to know, she would by now. Letting them all in, Tynie stands back to secure the house as hoots and hollers echo through the first floor. "Yes, this IS how I felt when I won. Of course that was back in IL, and it all followed me here." Tynie oaths to Danny. "You're a lotto winner? Wow. Wait… THAT'S why you told me to have it wired!" Danny realizes. Tynie gives a glowing smile and nod, Bobby adding "Not only that, it's safer."

Danny's floored by the most recent events, Tynie offering "Dude, go use our Jacuzzi. You look like you need it." "Thanks!" Danny yips, heading to change and take that offer right away. "Now to be alone with the man who means more to me than anything.." Tynie says in a playful voice. "Come with me.." Bobby eludes, taking her hand. "Anyday." Tynie swears giddily. They go back to the master bedroom, this time to also unload the rest of the shopping bags. Tynie loves everything she got, as does Bobby, whom requests "Lay back my love. Got a surprise for us." Tynie complies, in moments watching her dream man depart to set something up.

Awaiting him, she's got an anxious smile on her lips, Bobby having more of a plotting one. Calling her over with a quick wave of his hand, Bobby sees Tynie fly to his side. Turning her around as they had their backs towards the entryway of the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby wonders while pointing something out "Like what you see?" "Yeah, I worship the man who got it for us though." Tynie returns. "I'm still worshipped, even after.." Bobby whispers. "I am too, I know that. Besides, we had a deal not to go there.. remember?" Tynie recalls with a smirk. "I do." Bobby swears, the two kissing prior to putting their other items away.

Once that's done, Danny texts "I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm relaxed, Little Shit. Don't worry." "Congrats man! See you then!" Tynie fires back, after having gotten the phone out of Bobby's pocket. After that brief conversation, the phone's set to charge as Tynie and Bobby lay back on the bed together. The first totally relax-toned day has flown by, no one at Tynie's really minding the time much. One exclusion of course, and it had damn good reasons.

The room is totally silent, until Bobby sets up a few romantic movies to watch, Tynie waiting for him with open arms. She totally alters the pose of her body on the bed as to allow Bobby a view of the movies while resting his head upon her chest. He makes sure she has pillows behind her head, knowing that the same has been done for him. The movies start as they modify the cuddle into a half-snuggle half-spooning position, both just wanting to be in each other's arms. The movies aren't half bad, Tynie and Bobby noting as much between shared affections.

"Damn this liberation feels good!" The couple says as one, their master bedroom entertainment center DVD player hitching. "I got this." Tynie asserts. "You mean we got it." Bobby counters,the two then trudging on to rid of that entire problem. Tynie's long fingers make short work of disconnecting the DVD player, as Bobby makes certain that it's pitched after.

Heading back for the bed, Tynie doesn't stop Bobby from charioting her, their hold from mere moments ago resuming as they hit the mattress. "I want my Badass to sleep in my arms. After all,I've had that honor a lot lately." Tynie chimes. "Aww, my Beauty." Bobby chirps, granting her desires. Tynie does one more thing before they kiss for the last time today: reaching down to cover them both. Leaning his lips to hers, Bobby initiates the final kiss for today, pacing it just like when they made love, slow and romantic. Slumber takes a while in arriving for these two, the kiss breaking off patiently with a few minutes to spare. They share a whispered "I'll always love you" before finally going to sleep.

All in all, those who matter are fine. Everything else will be handled by those who are supposed to manage as much. In terms of the heavenly observers, their vigilant watch remains on every person who has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts today. Relating to the "internal precipice" the couple was at each other's hips when bullshit happenstances recurrently striking shoved them over it. Peace anew abounds all those who matter to the couple, as well as them, all of it being much deserved. Danny's happy as well, at last, everything in his life is slowly bettering. The past for anyone who has a part of their love as family and friends will not be honored or further mentioned. All they care about is the future, for them and all who are presently an honored part of their lives. Tynie and Bobby are realists though, aware that Liu will handle any more assholes playing games on their behalf with just a text.

The couple shared an internal precipice, now they and those who matter get to share in new peace...


	91. 91

Title: Trusted Circle

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Law and Order CI characters are Dick Wolf's, the others are Mine.

* * *

Danny wakes up before the couple, sensing something wasn't right in the house. Going from the guestroom to a full-house canvass, he finds the instincts which woke him up were right on the money. Arriving at the living room, he finds one of the couple's guns clipping it to his side before drawing it at the door. Someone that NONE of them knew was on the other side, trying to break in. Danny howls "Get ready to meet your Maker!" The guy on the other side didn't believe Danny'd actually kill him on site, until he caught three to the chest. Calling the cops after, Danny claims he's house-sitting for a couple who aren't available and that he cannot elaborate further without literally awakening their attorney. As the cops show up, Danny pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Waving it around, he orders the arriving officers "I'm house-sitting for a couple who ALWAYS kills trespassers on site! I hold in my hand the mandate that I do the same in their absence!" The lieutenant on site hears that, walking up to Danny with a question. Under his breath, the lieutenant inquires "I think I know who you're referring to: Tynie and Bobby Goren?" "Damn right!" Danny answers. The Lieutenant then commands "There are to be NO charges against this man! If you cherish your careers you'll leave him the fuck alone! All of you would do the same thing if you were awakened as he was!" The under-rank officers all holler back "Yes Sir" as Danny stands there awaiting to be told he's free to go. That wait isn't long, the Lieutenant saying "Sir, you can go anytime you want."

Nodding, Danny heads for the master bedroom, silently worried about how to tell the couple prior to hitting that part of the home. Tynie and Bobby awaken together, kissing briefly as she worries over her man's comfort. Bobby'd slept on her right side with his head on her bosom all night, the couple only relenting the hold after the kiss ends. Before she could offer Bobby a massage, Danny knocked on the door to the master bedroom, Tynie racing to answer it.

"I just had to end someone's life. Your home was nearly broken into. I woke sensing something was off and did a full house canvass. I didn't have my piece on me, so I used one of Bobby's that I found when I started checking things out. I claimed to the cops you two weren't available for reasons that I can't explain without awakening your attorney." Danny blurts. "Danny, you're amazing for that. You didn't lie to the cops. All I ask out of you right now: hand me Bobby's gun, and go make us all some coffee." "That's fine with me." Danny asserts, surrendering the weapon. Tynie takes it to the gun cabinet, waiting for her man's answer to everything they just learned. "You spoke well for both of us baby." Bobby says, going towards his wife.

Once the gun's secured, Tynie calls Liu after attaining the couple's shared phone. "Hey man, some fucktard just tried to bust into my house. You know that Danny's livin here for now, and he claimed some shit on your name. Basically we need written orders that Danny's authorized to house-sit in my and Bobby's absence. Thing is we also need this in the orders: Danny cannot explain why we're unavailable without literally awakening you. Draw them up and bring them over when you can. DO NOT tell those who are expecting what happened. Keep us posted on everything else as best you can. OH, don't be shocked to hear from Bobby from this call on." Tynie mandates. "I'm on it! You'll have the orders inside of two hours." Liu swears, adding her mandate wasn't a problem. With that, they hang up and the phone's pocketed by Tynie. Turning to her man, Tynie finally notices Danny had left the room. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby whispers "He backed us baby, we're safe. Shhh.." Tynie cries "I don't want to move baby. I'm just getting tired of only being able to have a couple good days before shit hits." Bobby holds her close as Danny returns with coffees in hand, both men worried over Tynie. "Liu's writing up what you claimed to the cops right now Danny. We'll have the orders inside two hours." Tynie informs almost inaudibly.

Apparently Liu had a better idea, calling Danny. Handing his phone to Tynie, Liu asks "Could I possibly.." "Sure honey, come over when you can. I should've said that. I was.." Tynie trails off. "Understandable. Oh, and your full mandate, acted on." Liu affirms, ending the call. "Oh my God. Liu's wanting to draw up the orders in my office. He says the more official they look the better." Tynie mentions, returning Danny's phone. "I can see the logic in that actually." Danny and Bobby chime in, Bobby guiding his wife towards their morning caffeine. "Danny, you basically saved this house. Man, I know you don't want me thinkin I have a debt with you. I do, however wish to advise you with the lotto money. Not as your boss or an attorney, but as a woman who made mistakes with lotto money. You good with that?" Tynie wonders, going for one of the cups. Danny and Bobby are confused by that, both looking at her. "Let me explain. I basically tried buyin love, and look what that's gotten us Bobby. Danny was a saint for what he did earlier. I don't want him making mistakes with being too giving with his lotto money. Yeah, he did retire as a Captain and worked in frauds, but still. If I could turn back time and not have done an eighth of what I did with my money, maybe we wouldn't have gone through as much, Bobby." Tynie elaborates.

"She's blaming herself.." Danny gasps, trailing off. "No baby, don't do that. You couldn't predict what's hit us in many circumstances. As for you and turning back time, I don't worry about that because we've survived it all. Danny wasn't a saint, just a really good friend." Bobby tells his wife. Allowing Tynie's offer to sink in, Danny counters "How about we work with that together? I mean I help you, you return the favor?" Sipping their coffees, Tynie doesn't answer right away, Bobby declaring on both their names "Good plan."

Walking across the house from there, Tynie doesn't say anything until they hit the living room. The couch overtaken by she and Bobby, Danny taking the recliner, at last Tynie howls "That's pretty much the third fucking front door we'll be getting inside of a year! God this year's been Hell!" Looking at her, Danny and Bobby say nothing for a few moments, their coffees being finished first. His right arm snared around her shoulders, Bobby pipes up "We'll make it babe, no worries." He then sneaks the phone from her pocket with his right hand, pocketing it before she knows. Tynie notes the front door's still not locked, tapping Bobby's arm to change that. Instead of just securing the house, she does Bobby's trademark lean to examine for damages. Bursting into laughter, Tynie declares "The numbnuts didn't even get a chance to scratch the trim! Excellent shootin Danny!" Liu hears that, seeing Tynie slip back to a fully standing pose. "Whoa dude, you're early." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, I had a couple courtdates change on me. The judge who's out for a funeral had some cases transferred to another judge." Liu explains. "In that case, come with me dude." Tynie orders with a smile, leading Liu to her office.

Using her laptop and printer, the orders Tynie sought for Danny are cut and made final. "Updates?" Tynie asks. "The family's fine. Phil filed for retirement last night on Bobby's word. The Force has policies coming in that Phil totally objects to, as in: They're making the NYPD a bunch of overly politically correct pansies! Other than that, you already know." Liu tells her. "Dude, one more favor. If Phil has trouble.." Tynie starts. "That's no favor, it's a given. If I'm not available, Phil will call you directly." Liu interrupts. Watching Tynie file away a copy of the orders, Liu folds the other one as they head out of the office. Locking that door behind her, Tynie's a bowl of emotions, electing to show a bit of her anger. "Wait, Liu.. Did you just say that you're not extremely politically correct?" Tynie wonders. "Yep." Liu chirps. "You're my kind of brother!" Tynie celebrates, hugging her lawyer. Walking the orders to Danny, Liu explains "Man, I can't go there on very much. Not until some of the smoke dies down." "They've told me as much. It's alright." Danny claims, pocketing the orders from Liu.

"Hey baby, come here." Tynie implores. Bobby goes straight to her side, having only been a few feet away, her soon bragging "I heard you saved Phil's retirement." "I did. Liu told you why I take it." Bobby answers meekly. "Yes he did. Liu's a great guy, I just found another reason to like him." Tynie gloats. "Really?" Bobby wonders, Danny silently ducking away to make them all something to eat. "Yeah, apparently the new policies the Force will soon have are so politically correct that as I speak God and Satan combined are pissed! I don't discriminate, but extreme political correctness fries my fuse.. if you get what I mean." Tynie tells him. Liu texts that explanation to himself, chiming in "She's not lying." "Man, it isn't easy to earn our trust these days. You just managed that on another level, so treat it carefully." Bobby warns. "Certainly will. Tynie thank you. Danny, I won't be eating with you guys, I gotta get to court. Bobby, you'll be contacted tonight. Barring emergencies." Liu elaborates, leaving after. Danny, Bobby, and Tynie all nod at that, the door being secured by her afterwards. "I didn't mean to overhear. Evidently I retired just in time." Danny proclaims sheepishly. "Actually man, we're glad you did hear that. All the times we've had to get your retirement confirmed sent red flags off in Liu's head; he wanted you overhearing that, truthfully. I don't blame him, either. Especially since you gave so many years to the Force." Tynie objects.

A text comes through on Danny's phone, Liu saying "I didn't tell them to say that. However, they're not lying." Bobby snuggles up with his wife as they stand side by side, amazed at how she handled everything after what hit only an hour and a half ago. "Honey, I know that look. I'm pissed off, yeah. Then again, I'm also happy. I say that because Danny not only backed us, but he saved the taxpayers BIG." Tynie expounds. Danny's answer as his phone's pocketed "I'd have never thought of it that way." Taking her man towards the kitchen, Tynie recognizes that their breakfast is already handled.

The couple sits at the kitchen bar just as Danny brings about breakfast, Tynie getting up. "You've done plenty dude, kick back." She orders with a smile. Shrugging, Danny obeys as Bobby gets up to overrule her move. "I'll not have my baby standing to eat." Bobby relays, Tynie taking his spot. Danny eats only after seeing Tynie start. Bobby in tow, the three plan silently to have a better day, somehow. Tynie finishes about ten minutes later, something telling her to call the bank. Departing from the kitchen, Bobby's kissed on the cheek as she goes to make that call after snaring their phone from him.

"Jonathin, I need a few things checked. I have two accounts at your bank, one under the name of my husband, Bobby. I need to know right now what the status of that account and the one for the practice of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law is. I also need to know the present balance in each. Don't bullshit me dude, nor should you keep me on hold all fucking day." Tynie orders when the call's picked up "You got it, counsel. I won't put you on hold, it'll take about ten minutes." Jonathin swears, and inside the timeframe informs Tynie that what Liu's said about their money is true. "I'm not apologizing for being a bitch to you Jonathin. I also know as a lawyer that I don't need to explain why I was either. Put this in the system, and quote me: Do anything to fuck with Tynie Goren or her husband Bobby and she'll stop at NOTHING to end your freedom by EVERY means legally available!" Several keyboard clicks heard in the background, Jonathin's warned from his boss loud enough for Tynie to hear "You don't wish to test her on that either! She's already gotten banks shut down, including one of our branches!" "Add that.. NOW!" Tynie commands, Jonathin complying. Tynie then mandates a text be sent to confirm what she's told, only giving Jonathin ten minutes to do it before acting on what she had added to the system. Gulping, Jonathin agrees, hanging up. The mandated text comes through seconds later, Tynie saving it to the phone.

"I'm not sorry for how I sounded with him. I'm not trusting anyone outside our people anymore. How you'll know when I trust someone is: my voice pitch will go perky when they call. The ONLY exemptions are my future clients." Tynie educates. Bobby and Danny finish eating, Tynie goes back to them while pocketing the couple's shared phone. "I believe that was discussed a couple days ago. I just decided to act on it. Besides, only those who've truly earned it deserve my trust. Why take the risk of coming off as altogether too easily misled anymore anyhow?" Tynie enlightens. "She makes a damn good case." Danny commends. "Of course she does, after all, she IS the sexiest lawyer I've ever seen." Bobby gleams. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie squeaks at that line, Danny witnessing the softer side of his boss and best friend on display.

"Danny, we've not properly thanked you for earlier. Dude, I know you may be thinkin otherwise, but I'm goin with my heart on this. Thing is, I don't know how to thank you without violating your request for us not to buy you anything." Tynie reveals. "Just consider me as you already do, a member of your trusted circle." Danny plans. "You got a deal dude." Bobby swears, the couple smiling. Tynie kisses Bobby briefly before heading off to clear from breakfast. "What to do until Danny's money wire clears.. that is the question." Tynie utters. "We could just take the day as it comes, and do our best to have some fun." Bobby attests, walking over to his wife. Breakfast cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby wrap their right arms around each other, both still smiling. Danny had gone to the recliner by that moment, the three soon relaxing in the living room.

"Trusted circle, I like that." Tynie declares, recalling Danny's words from fifteen minutes ago. Liu doesn't call for a couple hours, the trio's relaxation being interrupted just as that time allotment passes. Tynie answers the phone learning the status of the cases that were taken before a judge. "You rock man. Take those winnings and get set up with an office and car for your practice. I'll put that in writing if you want me to." Tynie orders, Liu answering "You don't need to do that. I'm noting it now. My vacation starts next week still, I have a couple promises to make good on." Liu overrules. Telling him to hold on, Tynie asks "Danny, you cool with holding off on getting a house for two weeks?" Danny nods. "Liu, I just got one of those promises extended for two weeks. I'm not claiming that on my Dad.. Get my drift?" Tynie queries. "I do. I'll check on that soon." Liu vows, their call ending. Tynie texts Rose "Sista, Liu's tryin to delay on taking his vacation to help Daddy. The house thing, remember?" Rose's reply "This is Daddy Babygirl. He's not doing that if I have anything to say about it. Thank you for telling me. My phone's battery is so dead right now that I can't turn it on." "I've had that happen. Thank you Daddy, Liu's worked like a damned dog since taking us as clients. Please tell him what we discussed. Love you." Tynie resolves, getting back "Calling him now. Love you too."

Tynie lays the couple's shared phone to the coffee table, disclosing "I think Liu's just been tag-teamed on. Daddy answered my texts to Rose. Apparently Daddy's phone's not holding a charge." Another text comes through after twenty minutes "Babygirl, I know what just ran through your head. Bruno and I are fixing that problem today. Rose's going to help Spring Breeze since Phil's last meeting with the Force before retirement is this afternoon. Liu's been you." Liu then texts "You Little Shit! Thank you. See you in two weeks. One last piece of legal business, the feds are still working the bomb and Brass investigation." Tynie answers both texts confirming everything, adding another "love you" to the one sent to Rose's phone on behalf of TreMarion.

"Liu's on vacation as of five minutes ago, for two weeks." Tynie lets out, Bobby chiming "He deserves it!" "He sure does. Tynie, the next time you wish to claim something on my name, go for it. If I'm not alright with what you claim we'll work around it." Danny furthers. "That covers Bobby and I then." Tynie confirms, Danny agreeing with a smiling nod. "Babe, we'll be hosting a proper retirement party for Danny and Phil. I want to, because they've earned it. Not only that, but it'll also serve as a reunion of sorts. If those we still love in Hawaii can't make that party, we still hold that reunion another day." Tynie plots. "How do you know that's not the way it's being worked right now?" Bobby eludes. Looking into his eyes, Tynie says nothing else for a minute as her man goes on in a teasing voice "I'm not saying.." Their arms entangle around one another's waists as a worry leaves Tynie's lips before she can stop it. "God willing we don't have any more legal shit hit in the next two weeks. Liu needs this vacation." Danny pipes up "I can see why you're concerned over that, Tynie. I'm not alone either." Bobby whispers "He's not, my love. We'll just go about those two weeks together one day at a time."

She goes comfortably quiet in his embrace, Bobby altering their cuddle so the couch is overtaken with the full extent of both their bodies. Danny kicks back in the recliner, all three moaning out in relaxation. Another half hour passes before Danny mentions "My money wire should clear in a couple days." "We handle it when that happens man. All I ask is that you two trust my gut on anything that goes down when we do." Tynie requests. "You got it!" Bobby and Danny reply together. Phil calls moments later, Tynie reaching her arm over to answer it. "How fast do you need me to start suing fuckers into oblivion?" She poses. Putting his phone on speaker, Phil says "My lawyer has some things to say." "Listen up, I'm only saying this ONE TIME! I've already instigated a FEDERAL investigation on the Brass, and I'd Be HONORED to do the same with you! Let this man retire at his CURRENT rank RIGHT NOW or I FUCKING WILL!" Tynie demands. Several hard gasps are heard in the background, Phil remaining silent. "I do NOT have all Goddamned day! Either you authorize his retirement as a Captain IN WRITING, NOTARIZED, and SWORN IMMEDIATELY or SO HELP ME WHATEVER GOD YOU BELIEVE IN you WILL land in FEDERAL PRISON BY LUNCH! IF MY CLIENT DOESN'T GET A COPY OF THAT, MY THREATS ARE VOWS!" Tynie hollers.

The next thing she hears is a computer being typed on with what she ordered being written into permanent record. Inside ten minutes, the people in the background serve Phil with his written, sworn, and notarized proof of retirement at his current rank with the pay to be directly deposited. Taking his phone off of speaker, Tynie mandates "Dude, go to the bank and check that shit out. Make sure they actually set up the direct deposit. Tell the bank who your lawyer is as well as the fact you're acting on my orders. Mention the orders are OBSCENELY strict, trust me. Have any more problems call me, I already have suspects on that potentially happening. After that, go straight home." "You got it." Phil swears, hanging up.

Popping her neck, Tynie pockets the phone before growling "I cannot believe the nerve of some fuckers! Phil damn near lost his retirement!" Rubbing her neck, Bobby keeps quiet as the phone they share is once more laid down to the coffee table. Danny senses what should be done, getting up quietly to make it happen. Bobby looks his wife dead in the eyes, Tynie muttering "I just can't believe it. After all we've done for people, we still go through hell. Not just us, but our family too. And people wonder what the fuck is wrong with society…" Danny returns five minutes later, drinks for all of them in hand. Tynie's served first, then Bobby and Danny. "I'm sorry you two saw me like that. I'm not playin nice with assholes anymore. I've already got the reputation for being a hell-raising attorney. Might as well keep that up." Tynie expounds, sipping hers. Danny just gazes at Tynie, not knowing how to respond to that. Bobby pets his wife's back with the hand not holding his drink, saying softly "You've not offended us, babe. They forced your hand, technically. You were protecting a client." Phil calls the couple again, this time Bobby answers, Phil bragging "She's a miracle worker! Dude, I wasn't the only one having trouble retiring. When other pending-retirees heard her hollering from the waiting bay of the Administration offices, they threatened to hire your wife when the Administration tried playing games!" Laughing, Bobby hands Tynie the phone. Repeating himself, Tynie answers "Holy hell, my name's now a legal threat! Sweet man, Congrats! We'll be in touch to set up your retirement party. You and Danny share one at my place, I insist!" Phil concurs, hanging up.

Stashing that phone in her pocket, Tynie starts laughing her ass off. "Danny, tell me you overheard my half of the conversation." She elates. "Yes I did." Danny chuckles. Bobby and the other two in the home then elect to go about their drinks in celebration; Tynie's hell raising instigated that. Tynie announces "I've decided: Bobby and I are NOT replacing that front door. It wasn't damaged to the point of being unusable, so why bother?" Danny gets up again, this time to make sure the home was locked up, vouching Tynie's decision "I wouldn't replace it either, honestly." Gazing into her man's chocolate eyes, Tynie wonders without words if her choice was too controlling. "I was about to say the same thing my love." Bobby whispers. Leaning on him, Tynie sets her drink down to wrap her body in Bobby's right arm. Splaying herself across his build as the new hold's upkept, Bobby soon feels his wife's neck leaned against his left shoulder. He manages to set his drink by hers, slowly lowering his chin so their eyes meet for a few moments. "Yeah.. dealin with those rookies is gonna be REAL interesting. I've got a reputation with the Force now: "Hell-raiser." Tynie realizes. "Honey, if they want to keep their careers, they won't treat you disrespectfully." Bobby advises. "He's right. Besides, they'll be dealing with hell-raisers on the streets anyway. Technically your so-called reputation is a crash course in that." Danny adds. With a quizzical look on her face, Tynie inquires with a finger pointed at Danny "How the hell does he do that?!" "He's been around you." Bobby tells her. "You have too honey." Tynie snarks. They all erupt in laughter at that, the day's seriousness being ignored in the name of having fun.

As the laughs die down, Tynie depicts "Dude, your lotto winnings. I'm counsel on record for how they're handled from the second I scared the fuck out of the media." Danny ponders "You sure?" "Danny, you've been so awesome about everything. Hell yes I'm sure, it's part of my being your lawyer for life man." Tynie confirms. "You forgot man, she beats God in arguments." Bobby apprises. Danny nods, realizing that it's most proper to not continue trying to debate Tynie from this point on. Reaching her right hand up a bit, Bobby's cheek is petted from his temple to the base of his chin. Stroking her cheek with his left hand, Bobby smiles from ear to ear. Returning that, his wife says nothing, the two slowly relenting the pets to each other's faces to conclude their drinks. Danny already ended his, choosing to clear from them all as the couple set the glasses down. Going back to the living room, Tynie informs "Danny, we love ya. Please don't act like our butler." Danny smiles at that, returning "I won't unless you ask me to get you something from now on." Bobby chimes in "Works with us." Several moments pass in silence, Tynie then letting out "This trusted circle thing is really awesome. It's done wonders already." Bobby puffs his chest at those words, Danny smiling from ear to ear. Tynie then lets out "Danny, we'll see you later." Danny nods as the couple then gets off the couch and goes towards their room.

Arm-in-arm they trek across the house, Tynie making their hold stronger by slipping her left hand snugly onto Bobby's ass. Grabbing hers in the same fashion, Bobby leans in to whisper lustfully "I want you so bad." Tilting her head, Tynie shoots her husband "the look" before glancing him over. They get inside the master bedroom in a bit of a hurry, Bobby locking that door behind them. Less than twenty feet into their room, Tynie reaches her right hand over to the bulge in Bobby's pants, then sliding it under the waistband to grope him as she moans "Ohhh, you're so hard. The dick of my wildest fantasies is so big." "It's all yours to enjoy sexy. Let's continue this over there." Bobby howls, pointing to the bed. She refuses to let go of his manhood, periodically stroking it as they get to the mattress. Taking her left hand off his ass, Tynie rids her man of the pants he had on, as he gets her naked. Using the hand she got him naked from the waist down, Tynie rips Bobby's top clean off. She only stops stroking his dick long enough to lay out on the mattress with enough room for Bobby to hover over her with his knees on either side of her hips. The intensity of her handjob increases with every stroke of the shaft, Bobby's erection being held tightly from hilt to head. Her left hand does the same with his balls for a few moments, causing him to groan "Ohhh, yeah baby.." Her hand slowly tightens on his throbbing member, Tynie attempting to simulate how her core muscles wrap around him. "I wanna feel you explode all over me.." Tynie pleads breathily, slinking her left hand away frol his balls. Bobby howls out as his wife goes from that line on, in the same voice telling of the other intimate fantasies she wishes to live. The tales and descriptions of those, the handjob he's getting, as well as his naked and evidently horny wife lying below him send Bobby's mind into stimulation overload. After a while of getting stroked off and told of Tynie's erotic dreams, Bobby sprays Tynie's neck to her navel in his juices. Sliding himself over to her right side, Bobby witnesses his wife pat off every drop of his explosion from her front, licking her fingers clean repeatedly.

Looking her in the eyes, Bobby purrs "Your turn." Taking her hips into his hands, Bobby reroutes how Tynie's laid to the bed prior to kissing the inside of her thighs. Tynie mewls and moans with every move Bobby makes, antagonizing him to further his ministrations. Before feasting upon her center, Bobby gazes up and says in a lusty voice "We'll live out each one of our fantasies." His tongue flittering her nub, Bobby rams his left middle finger inside Tynie. Breaking off from the tongue-flitters of her nub, he then relates that every one of Tynie's erotic dreams are pretty much the same as his. Hearing that in a deep tone, eyeing over the majesty of Bobby's body, alongside what she's getting sends Tynie's head into flight. Replacing his finger with his tongue, Bobby sends his wife on the fast track to seriously intense orgasm. She arrives at that point a bit later, him hearing the mewling moans changed out for a long-winded bellowing of his name at the skies. Licking his lips, Tynie's juices are then licked off the finger he rammed inside.

Laying at her hip, Bobby poses "What got into you babe?" "I could ask you the same question." Tynie fires back with a shit-eating grin. Relaxing as the two communally come down in full, Tynie tells him. "We needed that. As for our fantasies, one lived out at a time. After all, My King and I do have forever." "We certainly do, my Queen." Bobby asserts, getting taken in for a wild kiss. Time flies by as the kiss is dragged on, neither one really giving a damn about that. Separation from this affection is slow and sweet, instead of being brought on by lack of air in their lungs. Managing to change how they break off kisses was a mystery to Tynie and Bobby, one that was silently chosen to remain unsolved. They get out of bed and go to clean up from all the clothes strewn to the master bedroom floor, taking them to the hamper while staying side-by-side. Getting cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby separately wash each other down, drying off in the same manner. They kiss again, this time briefly, before ducking apart to get dressed. Tynie dons the leather wrap for her distributor upon discovering her hunch about the clip wasn't far off. It didn't break, but the way it bent made her nervous about trusting the hold on the distributor in terms of stability. Bobby goes to get their phone out of the pants pocket to the outfit Tnyie just got out of, sending a text to check on the others. Discovering all was well, he decides to put that phone on the charger. Tynie walks right up on her man, saying "I'll not be trusting the clip to the distributor again. My hunch was almost entirely right." Bobby wraps his arm around her waist and brags "You look sexy with the wrap on anyway." "Aww, my Hotness.." Tynie slurs, blushing. Getting wind of a petname she hasn't used lately, Bobby blushes right with his wife. Both their faces are aglow as they go back towards the bed, each one separately figuring it best to give the phone time to charge.

Danny had kept eyes on the other parts to the house without telling the couple, aware that Tynie'd object. His motives were centered in the events he woke up to today. Finding no new reason to be armed or involve the cops, Danny kicks back and puts on a movie. "I know we said we'd replace that DVD player, but I'm too busy relaxing in my hubby's carved, rippling muscles to even want to go out." Tynie lays out in a giggly voice, Bobby holding her tightly. Guiding her to be laid out against the bed, Bobby boasts "Just as I'm too busy holding my dream woman." Sensing Tynie was going to worry over the rest of their family, Bobby mutters "Everyone's alright baby.." Reverse nuzzling the center of his chest, Tynie swoons "Ohh, my King took care of that for me. So sweet." A swooning yet-deep tone used, Bobby replies "Anything for my Queen." "Baby, our paradise is better than ever!" Tynie gloats, her man returning "Definitely!"

The day had pretty well flown by, all those in Tynie's house at last being able to fully relax after the starter events. Everyone who matters is alright, Liu's on vacation, and the family's legal issues are resolved for the time being. In their own rights separately, each party that has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts has their own paradise. After that brief discussion, the couple grabs their shared phone, Tynie pocketing it. Bobby takes her by the hand, the two walking out of the master bedroom after the door's unlocked. Danny'd fallen asleep in the recliner by the time the couple gets to the living room, Tynie knowing why. "Baby, a little backup."She requests, attempting to pick their friend up out of that furniture. "No baby, I got that." Bobby counters, carrying Danny to the guestroom. With her man out of the room, Tynie ducks towards the kitchen to make them something to eat. She carts away some for Danny, insisting under her breath "Dude may be sleepin right now, but it ain't right to have him not get some of this." Bobby heard that, pride exhuding from the strut to his wife as well as in his eyes.

They eat together, Tynie being instructed to kick back as Bobby cleans up afterwards. The entertainment center shut down prior to the couple returning to the couch. Instead of watching movies, they decide to have a few drinks together, chatting and hitting on one another throughout.

Intermixing affections while all that goes on, Tynie and Bobby again give time's existence the finger. Tynie breaks from that to leave a note on the fridge, heading off to find paper and a pen. "Danny, you have some things on the third shelf in recloseable plastic containers. Enjoy them, we insist." She scrawled to the paper, affixing it to the fridge with a magnet. Bobby watched her do that, hearing "I went on a heart call this time, adding yours to the mix." Arriving at her hip, Bobby whispers "I loved seeing you do that." Gently spinning around on her toes, Tynie alters the hold shared so they could slowdance to the beats of their hearts. Her frame wilted happily against him, Bobby secures Tynie with an arm around her waist and one draped over her shoulders. "We made it…" Tynie celebrates softly. "We always will, as one." Bobby swears gently. They remain in bed, cuddling and kissing, no other words uttered for a while. Periodically they get lost in one another's eyes when finally Tynie speaks. "Honey, I love you more than I can ever put to words. I may not say it as much as I should, for that I'm sorry. I know you'll likely say something about me not worrying over that, but I will anyway. Our hearts have survived quite a bit, hearing those words has been my core strength some days. Your protection, my safety. Your devotion, my serenity. Your love, my sanctuary. I'll never desire to live without you. We've endured recurrent hellish times in one way or another, yet I find myself falling in love with you more as the days pass. I once believed I'd never find someone really worthy of my heart, made the mistake of settling for assholes a lot because of it. You've taught me so much, even without knowing it. Bobby Goren, you are genuinely my Everything." Bobby gasps "Ohh Tynie." "I mean every single word." Tynie vows.

"Honey, I love you just as much as you do me. My world revolves around you and your happiness. Without you I'm nothing, and I will never wish to live apart. Yes, we have endured a lot, yet these days that's done together. I'm honored that the way I love you is so closely regarded to your heart. There isn't a second that passes which I'm not falling in love with you more. My sanctuary and serenity, are your love, dedication, and devotion. Tynie Goren, My All is you." Bobby swears in a delicate tone. Tynie sighs out at that, knowing he meant everything to the extremes.

"I'm serious Bobby, I really am sorry for not telling you how much I love you more often." She murmurs. "You're not the only one sorry for that." Bobby admits. "I forgive you." They whisper together. The fact they haven't said "I love you" all that much to each other lately starts to frighten Tynie, tears revealing as much while she goes quiet. "Baby…" Bobby whispers. "I don't want to lose you! I don't want you ever thinking I don't love you! I know we have insecurities that flare up, I want to make damn sure that they don't have this to run on!" Tynie whimpers. "I know you love me! We have everything handled baby, honest. We'll always take things on together, trust me!" Bobby tells her softly.

Tynie's still crying, her heart yelling at her head to take faith in Bobby's words. "Hey… I'm not going anywhere.. ever! You're mine, I'm yours.. eternally! Babe, believe that.. please!" Bobby begs under his breath. "I do believe that. All of it. I'm just scared that somewhere in the back of your brilliant mind lurks a notion that my love isn't what I swear it." Tynie furthers. "Tell me how to rid of that fear, beautiful." Bobby requests. Flipping around in his embrace, Tynie flops her face into his chest as Bobby tightens the hold. "K-keep me held close." Tyie stammers, still clinging to her man. Bobby keeps quiet and still, praying that his wife would see that everything's alright. Slowly dropping her to the bed, Bobby checks his woman's distributor, discovering the cartridge is in need of replacement. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters "Relax my love, I've got this." About ten minutes later as the distributor's roaring in life, Tynie gives an apologetic smile. Shaking his head with a smile Bobby tells that her apology wasn't needed. "Is there anything worrying or scaring my Kahuno?" Tynie wonders. "No." Bobby answers.

They get out of bed again, this time so Bobby can make them something to eat. Crossing the house with their arms tightly wrapped to one another's waists, neither one speaks. Settling at the kitchen bar, they kiss quickly before Bobby sets to cooking. Danny's still asleep, Tynie and Bobby silently figuring that he won't awaken prior to their retiring to the master bedroom for the night. Serving her first, Bobby sits with his prior to them eating. The dinner's taken in without a lot of discussion, Tynie quietly kicking her own ass for not taking faith in Bobby's words sooner. "Please don't beat yourself up, my Queen." Bobby seeks out, petting her back. "Yes my King." Tynie absolves, pecking Bobby's cheek with a kiss before cleaning from dinner. Their shared phone had been left on the charger in the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby electing to go back and get it. Bobby chariots her the entire way, insisting that Tynie enjoy one of her favorite places without saying as much.

Arriving in the master bedroom, Bobby kicks the door shut as Tynie starts cooing out in adoration of his muscles flexing around her. Delicately placing her onto the mattress, Bobby's all smiles as he crawls into bed beside her. Checking the screen of the shared phone, Bobby learns that everyone's still just fine, and Liu's starting to enjoy his vacation. Replying with love for all the family members, separately telling Liu to have fun, Bobby returns the phone to the charger. Tynie's last revelation for the day "Danny's mentioning of a trusted circle was amazing honestly. I never really thought of who we love and have faith in like that before. The peace that brought us was beyond needed. I still kinda feel like an ass for getting all scared about us earlier though." "You're right about the trusted circle thing. However, you should never feel like an ass about getting scared. I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's gotten you afraid." Bobby counters. "I used to be so much stronger." Tynie pines. "No, you used to rely on fronts and faux machismo, now you don't have to." Bobby recalls with a worried smile. "You're right, I don't. Those big, sexy,carved and rippling muscles will keep me safe." Tynie shoots back, snaring him into a tight cuddle. "Eternally." Bobby swears, returning the strong cuddle.

Everyone being fine, Danny's sleeping still, Liu's on vacation, the ones watching from heaven have a bit of a break from eyeing over situational Chaos. Tynie and Bobby cuddle closely for a while, each one slowly releasing an arm to cover one another with the blankets. Kissing one more time, the two cap off the day with shared love. Tynie's fear about them being far from warranted, Bobby got her back to smiling after it struck. Her notion to apologize or self-bash also being unnecessary, she wilts into him elatedly. The kiss is broken off slowly, slumber arriving moments later. Once again, Tynie and Bobby's sync shows up: they sleep entangled in a snuggle while snoring in time together.

The way Danny keeps proving himself to the couple is something they'd not gotten out of a lot of folks whom had entered their lives, the only thing they don't like about it is the fact Danny refuses to fully relax. This morning relaxation would have been the totally incorrect response, yet the couple feel Danny's more than entitled to mellow out. Danny's idea for considering their family, lawyer, and him as their "trusted circle" has turned out to be one more liberation. How the couple came to that is rather simple: the idea's mentioning brought on a long-lost total peace between them. Danny sensed that when he was around them, noting it in all the giddiness displayed silently. Today's been pretty much taken in at a chilled and patient pace, only having a couple sectors of seriousness to it. Honestly the couple hopes that pattern keeps up after all they've been through. Tynie and Bobby are realists, they know that although they have a trusted circle, there may come a time when the members list of it needs updating to reflect ridding of those who play them for fools.

Here's praying the day they have to alter their trusted circle doesn't come anytime soon….


	92. 92

Title: The Letter

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI, the others are mine.

* * *

It's been a week since Tynie and Bobby initiated all the changes to her practice, the couple awakening at the same time. Their snuggle has remained pretty much the same every night, this one having one modification: Bobby cuddling with his frame half atop Tynie. Looking into her eyes he notices relaxation and love as she starts the day off with a kiss. The two are entangled in the affections, droning the kiss on until neither one can breathe.

Slowly pulling apart, Tynie speaks first "I love holding my hubby like this. Morning." "Love being held by my wife. Morning." Bobby answers, the two ending the snuggle at a snail's pace. The one thing that concerned Bobby was her distributor being knocked off kilter by the way he was held. Tynie sees that in his eyes, checking the device out before her man. "Holy hell, this thing's seriously durable!" She cheers, taking Bobby by the hand. He uses the arm away from her to snare up their phone, eluding "Sometime today we're getting the phones replaced." Tynie smiles from ear to ear at that, leaving the rest of that plan entirely up to him. She then pockets their phone, sensing they'd soon need it.

Getting out of bed, they go straight for the master bedroom door, arm-in-arm. The trek across their house is a quiet one, the couple enjoying the peace. Tynie notices that Danny's not coming towards them, thinking at first he's still asleep. Upon the couple's arriving at the kitchen bar, she sees a letter which reads: "Tynie and Bobby, I've moved out by the time you get this. I've already dropped Tynie as my lawyer, and had Liu drop me as a client. I've also altered my voicemail so Tynie's clients call you two from now on. Relax, your property and her precious cartridges are fine. I'm taking my lotto winnings and leaving the country. I'm no longer comfortable living with you two, especially since I could never have a date over. I've given up being deemed family by you and yours, for me it's time to move on from being in New York. I deliberately wrote this instead of telling you because I planned on leaving as you slept. I've turned in my keys and the garage door opener. I've also returned the orders from Liu about me shooting trespassers and house sitting. Those items are on the coffee table. You and your family will never see me again, which is just how I want it. Danny."

Tynie howls as the letters swung about in her hand "Baby call Liu! It's URGENT!" Taking the letter from his wife, Bobby complies after pulling their shared phone out of her pocket. "We know you're on vacation, It's just.." Bobby starts. "I know, the fucker woke me up at one a.m.! As for what he told me, I spun it into several claims of exploitation of you two without saying as much to him. Yes, even at that hour I can think. I hope you know why I did that. Oh, as for his "leaving the country" and being a "free man" YEAH RIGHT! In terms of his lotto winnings and property. Give me and Henry fourteen days. His retirement will likely be revoked by day's end. Get my drift?" Liu finishes.

"We sure do. The letter's evidence now, we'll fax a copy over to ya later." Bobby concludes. "Thanks man, later." Liu replies, ending the call. Looking at her man, Tynie says in essence admitting that she heard Bobby's plan "I'll take care of that fax, babe." Reclaiming the letter and giving Bobby a brief kiss, she ducks away to make good on that idea, returning inside fifteen minutes. Bobby still has their phone on him, electing to have the security system changed over, again. He also decides to set up having their home's furnishings totally redone, aware that Danny knew the bulk of the layout like the back of his head.

"Liu told me to do this. He's got Danny by the balls. Fourteen days from now and everything Danny had, except his retirement is ours. Liu told me Danny's retirement can be revoked for the shit he pulled. Liu got woke up at ONE in the morning over this too!" Bobby informs as he waits for the fourth call to go through from being on hold. Tynie's stunned, nodding as that's all taken in while silently stepping away to make coffee. Bobby's on the phone for about another twenty minutes, hanging up after his first series of calls ends. "Oh honey, that letter.. Faxed and stashed." Tynie announces.

Bobby hears the front door being knocked on, racing to answer it. "Yeah, we got wind. Liu's taking this on immediately. You two go out, get what you need done. Sasha and Spring Breeze are covered. Everyone's fine. Our house is being watched by Tao and Little Man." Rose declares mere seconds after being let in. "Tell me you two plan to get the SUV." Tynie trails off. "Already are, we're using a rental for today." Bruno assures. "Umm bullshit! Baby, we're taking YOUR ride today!" Tynie counters, pointing her new ride's keys out to Bruno. "Told you she'd do that.." Rose teases, calling the rental company to come get their car. Bruno sees the garage door opener on the coffee table, planning "I'm just testing a hunch. Don't be surprised if you see a shit ton of cops on your property." Kissing Rose briefly, Bruno darts in the direction of the garage.

Rose, Tynie and Bobby are all sipping coffees together, nobody saying a word. Bruno's in the garage, taking some time examining the cars around him. As he discovered no vehicle has damages, the trip back inside the house is made. Seconds after securing the front door, Bruno swears "The fucker got LUCKY!" "Don't claim that so quick dude. Honey, I'll make us breakfast. Please tell Bruno what Liu told you." Tynie claims. Bobby kisses his wife's cheek before honoring her wishes, Tynie then setting off for the kitchen.

Rose sees rage in Tynie's eyes, going straight to her side. "Sista, I let dude in my heart as a friend, allowed him to stay my home as well as work with my practice. I damn near had you all claim his ass as family. One letter left in the middle of the night because he couldn't bitch up and tell us! I swear to God if I didn't have so much to lose…I'd LITERALLY kill the fucker!" Tynie explains in a hostile voice.

"Bitch up?" Rose wonders, understanding the rest. "Basically he didn't have the stones to be an adult with what was really on his mind." Bobby translates. Bruno hears the line about her practice, advising "Double check on her clients dude.. trust me." Bobby does, having the numbers from all of Tynie's clients saved to their shared phone.

Almost forty minutes later, Danny's claim on all of her clients is verified. The clients all learn about Danny's "Midnight resignation without grounds" then are told to "call and ask for Bobby or Tynie at once if she's needed from now on." Each one of them agrees to that, writing it down. Pocketing their phone as the last call in that series ends, Bobby goes to his wife's side. Before changing out the cartridge, he resets the distributor, not wanting how Danny set it to remain. Holding up a cartridge, Bruno's asked by Bobby "Dude, look for all of these that you can find. I'm consenting for you to go into Tynie's purse and shoulderbags too. When you get ahold of them, can you bring them in here?" "Oooh, you got it!" Bruno asserts, heading off to grant that wish. Putting in one of the cartridges, Bobby prays "Lord, please don't let this have been messed with." Tynie peeps "Amen."

Rose has taken over making breakfast at this point, stopping just long enough to call around for distributor cartridges with travel packs. "My sister's diabetic. Someone messed with her stuff for that. It needs replaced, immediately. Her name's Tynie Goren. How fast can we get a LIFETIME supply delivered to her address?" Rose inquires, then providing that information to the third pharmacy she pharmacist on the other end hears the name of the patient, pulling up a page on his system before saying "Give my people twenty minutes. We've been alerted by her lawyer already and were expecting this call. Oh, her lawyer had us put in the system that a Danny will be paying for this, not you. I must report this to her lawyer immediately." Rose closes the conversation with "Very well. I'll be the one signing for it."

Hanging up, Rose hollers "Bobby take out that cartridge! Get her kit for now! You'll know why in twenty minutes!" Bobby does, sensing the reason behind that hollered request. Checking his wife's levels, Tynie winds up doing an epi-shot of insulin for the first time in nearly three weeks. Bruno has all the cartridges boxed up, taking the packaging for the distributor and placing it in one of Tynie's shoulderbags. "I did that on purpose. Please tell me you know why." Bruno wonders. "We do man, thanks." Tynie claims. Looking into the box, Tynie notices the cartridges weren't in their original condition. "Someone call Liu, and the cops.. Now!" Tynie requests, Rose making one call while Bobby makes the other. Bruno overtakes making breakfast, worried about Tynie without saying anything.

Liu's not surprised by the update, actually anticipating the word Rose gives. "The pharmacist spoke the truth. We have Danny for attempted homicide now." Liu announces, Rose returning "Yeah, Bobby's already on that. He's making it a medical terrorism case since Tynie's diabetic. Get my drift dude?" Liu does, admitting as much prior to hanging up. Bobby heard that, making her claim reality as soon as it hit his ears. Tynie looks at Rose before swearing with a smile "Girl, you are VINDICTIVE!""Oh, and you're not?!" Rose snarks with a grin.

"What are you ladies doing still standing up?" Bruno asks, bringing over the four's breakfast. Rose and Tynie plop onto the couch laughing at that, both realizing that Tynie'd rubbed off on Bruno just as much as she did Rose. Bobby and Bruno take over the recliners, everyone soon after going to eat in silence.

Breaking the quiet as they finish, Tynie wonders "Bruno, this is asking a lot. Is there any way you can borrow one of Bobby's guns and go with him to check this place out?" "Actually, I brought one of mine. As for that being a lot to ask, you're wrong. I was going to do that anyway." Bruno overrules. From there, the men totally finish eating and quickly kiss the women. Tynie's inquiry is acted on as Rose hears "Ughh, that son of a bitch Danny! I cannot believe he played us! After all Bobby and I've been through that's the LAST thing we need! Please tell me those who're pregnant don't know shit about this.." "They don't. I saw to that myself, claiming shit on your name. Know what I mean?" Rose affirms. "Good move." Tynie replies, still royally pissed.

Rose gets up to answer the door, signing for this huge package. Dr. Brandt heard what Danny did, advising in a note on the box "Tynie's to use these from now on. I've even sent a couple replacement distributors. Call that testing a hunch. Her lawyer already knows since he's the one who called me. If her distributor starts acting up, call me. I'll fit her right in to replace it."

Kicking the door shut, Rose brings that box over towards the coffee table when Tynie gets up to secure the home. They go back to eating, Rose gently tearing off the note and laying it onto Bobby's endtable after both ladies are done. Bruno and Bobby get back to the women as this rings out "Fucker's lucky nothing's missing, damaged, or out of place!" Leaning into her man, Tynie mentions "I think it's best that we stop letting people in. Every time we do, in one way or another we get fucked over. I'm done with that." "I agree." Bobby tells her, opening his arms for a snuggle. He sees the note on his end table, tilting his head to read it.

A few moments later, Bobby snares a hand away from Tynie's being held to pocket that note. Releasing part of the hold, Tynie's shows Rose how to operate her distributor. Bruno uses his knife from breakfast to open the box that the couple just had delivered. "I hope this thing isn't fucked over." Tynie worries as the new cartridge is installed. "If it is, we have that taken care of already." Bobby relays.

Rose tells Bruno "While those two are gone or otherwise unavailable it may be best for you to randomly check the property." "Planned on that. Let's just say we're not leaving until Liu's orders for those two are settled." Bruno answers. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Bruno furthers "You've done more than enough for a lot of people, not just the family. We insist on doing this. Everyone's really alright."

The breakfast dishes and coffee cups are taken into the kitchen by Bruno, who then cleans it all up before checking the food in the house for being tampered with. Discovering that yet again the one they now call "the fucker" got lucky, Bruno returns to Rose. Kissing her brief-yet-passionately, Bruno follows up with an apology for leaving her side without affection. "You went on a gut call baby, it's ok." Rose counters.

Tynie hears that, announcing "I'll need a favor out of one of you two. Get the word out: effective immediately, NO ONE ELSE is being let in to me and Bobby's hearts and lives. Tell all but Little Man and the pregnant ladies. Explain Danny's to blame, telling folks "He damn near killed Tynie by fucking with her distributor and cartridges! Danny did that instead of trying to work things out like an adult! Oh, he also damn near cost Tynie her practice and Legal Project! By the grace of God and a dozen phone calls those two were saved. As for Tynie's distributor and cartridges, they got replaced in that dozen phone calls." Close out that news by swearing "Liu's already been ordered to end the fiscal securities and freedoms of ANYONE who has a problem with this! Tynie had Bobby make that happen!" Bruno sets off to sending those texts literally quoting Tynie, answering "On it!"

Bobby heard the hostile tone in his wife's voice, returning the snuggle to it's total form while enhancing the strength of it on his end. Leaning her head against the crook of his shoulder, Tynie wonders as she attempts to calm down a little "Did I lie one bit?" "No." Bobby returns. Bruno gets texts back, each one saying "DAMN! We don't blame them!" Liu actually got a copy of that text, verifying "Everything they say is true. I'm on vacation, but this is urgent given what it involves." Bruno fires back "Man, we thank you for taking this one while vacationing. You have NO IDEA what that means to Little Shit." Liu's response "I have a general notion on that one. Those who are still good with Little Shit and Bobby in Hawaii shall be appraised." Bruno thanks him for that, ending the conversation.

"Fucking Danny! He WAITED for Liu to go on vacation before pulling this shit!" Tynie growls. "Ohh, Liu's got him by the short and curlies. He just told me!" Bruno announces. The couple's shared phone goes off, Bobby reaching to answer the text. "Bruno speaks the truth on my name by the way. I told him to say that." Liu sent, Bobby thanking him again. The phone is then stashed on the coffee table for the time being.

This time the distributor hums into life instead of roaring, which surprises Tynie. Glancing at the device, Rose admits "I may have recalibrated that thing so when it kicks on you don't jump out of your skin. When I loaded the cartridge in, I hit a few buttons by mistake." "You did good."Tynie says to her, both ladies at last smiling for a moment. "I don't want to get my number changed again, yet I never want to hear from the fucker again either. You guessed it, as of right now the fucker's legal name is an obscenity around this place." Tynie mentions, her smile evaporating.

"It's been a while since she went THERE." Rose realizes, stunned. Bobby nods, again kissing his wife before altering the voicemail. After the quick kiss is ended, the couple's shared voicemail sends word of "An unexpected situation arising" which renders them unavailable, unless the circumstance is absolutely urgent. Hanging up the phone after that change goes through, Bobby sees Rose sending word to the family "The system of Tynie and Bobby being emergency contacts is eternal, especially after this. If you need something that's not urgent, call me and Bruno. Oh, and Danny's name is an obscenity at Tynie and Bobby's. Liu that means you destroy the cords of ANYONE who uses it when on their property.. AT ONCE." Liu answers "Got it." Before Rose can pocket her phone, the others all reply "We figured that. We're fine. Let them know." "Sista, I have some good news. Everyone's fine. Your dad's phone got replaced yesterday also." Rose informs Tynie. "That is good news." Tynie sighs, relieved that some part of their day is decent.

Clinging to Bobby, Tynie starts to cry, this time the tears speak of hurt and rage. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing until the pace of his wife's breathing slows a bit, as she starts crying Tynie nearly hyperventilates. Whispering in Bobby's ear seconds after the tears start to subside, Tynie asks "Exactly how fast do you wish to not honor ANYTHING the fucker told us?" "Immediately." Bobby whispers back, the two then kissing wildly. Moans leave their voices as the kiss goes on, the couple wanting only to share in passionate affections at that juncture. Time slides by until the kiss is ended, Tynie saying "Love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby answers, the couple smiling from ear-to-ear again.

"I gotta know, did the fucker mess with your marriage?" Bruno inquires. "YES!" Tynie and Bobby chime as one. Rose wonders "How so?" "Sista, you name it..the fucker tried it. Ask Bobby if you think I'm joking." Tynie responds. "Before you do, she's not." Bobby confirms. Bruno hears that while using his mobile web browser to get the number of a nationwide civil rights protection agency. Once he has that place's contact information, Bruno proclaims. "I'll say this: Liu and Henry aren't the only ones about to have that fucker by the short and curlies! I'll have to use his legal name though Tynie, sorry." Tynie nods, understanding with a vindictive smile. Bruno notices that as the call to that agency is made.

Fifteen minutes on hold pass, Bruno then recounting everything to the person on the other end, swearing he has consent to make this call because he's "The victim's brother in law." Telling the person on the other end EVERYTHING he knows about Tynie, Bobby and the one they call "the fucker," Bruno makes their case against Danny rather easy. The agent says "I'll contact your counsel after he's off of vacation." Bruno corrects "This was taken on as an emergency case, my family's lawyer WON'T mind you contacting him." The agent then agrees to call Liu in half an hour, ending the call with Bruno. Liu then calls Rose, wondering "Anything I've missed?"

Rose answers "Man, the fucker damn near broke up Tynie and Bobby's marriage while simultaneously violating ALL the rights BOTH of them have! I JUST got word! Be expecting a call from a nationwide civil rights agent, by the way. Bruno did that on Tynie's consent as she spoke for Bobby on that one." "Very well. Thanks. Tell Little Shit I will vacation and relax, AFTER this is done. I suspect she already knows why." Liu absolves ending the conversation. "Nicely executed, you didn't lie." Tynie educates Rose. Bobby's stoicly quiet at this time, Tynie leaning into him some more.

Across town, Danny's arrested after having driven drunk and crashing into a paddywagon. As he's being cuffed, the cops learn that Danny is facing civil rights violations with terrorism enhancements, so far four dozen felony charges involved. "You're so fucked dude." The arresting officer tells Danny, who murmurs "Figured that." Liu gets the call Rose spoke of, complying with the civil rights agent, whom is actually an attorney as soon as the talk with Rose ends. Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off, Bobby breaking his silence to answer it.

"Tell Bruno he's a genius! The civil rights attorney, whom Rose thought was just an agent, which Bruno spoke to has taken over on this situation with Danny. Now get this, the attorney for civil rights is also retroactively covering LITERALLY EVERYONE who EVER violated you two's rights in ANY way WHATSOEVER! I informed him I was attaining civil restitutions on your behalf, only to get told that attorney had those covered as well. He said he can make them "blended cases" because of your being retired and Tynie's medical history. I had to tell him about both of those situations, Bobby. Sorry, but it was either that or have the cases not go through as smoothly for you guys. Oh, and you two will NOT be charged for ANY of this, I saw to that. One more thing, Danny's already incarcerated! The fucker drove drunk and totaled his car into a paddywagon, I JUST got word!" Liu explains.

"Man, that's good with us. You take this time to vacation. Get established at your own pace using the recently acquired legal winnings. Everything we already arranged will be handled according to you taking things slower than you have been. Barring emergencies of course. As for Danny being arrested like that.. it's HILARIOUS!" Bobby retorts. Liu agrees to that plan, the conversation ending mutually.

"Bruno, according to Liu: you're a genius! I'll say this, Tynie and I aren't the only ones not rushing around anymore. Barring emergencies of course. EVERYONE who EVER messed with us is IMPERIALLY FUCKED! Oh, and the fucker actually expedited the end of his own fiscal security and freedom by drunkenly totaling his car into a paddywagon!" Bobby broadcasts, pocketing the couple's shared phone.

"That was quick!" Tynie vows. "Seriously!" Bruno, Bobby, and Rose chime back as one. "Bruno, what made you think to call that agency man?" Tynie ponders. "I was tired of the cycle you two have endured with getting fucked over. I felt it was right to nail those against us with people known across the country for protecting civil rights, because I've grown tired of criminals basically having more rights than the rest of us. I said it like that because of your reputed big heart Tynie. No offense Bobby, but these days on many occurences cops just don't do what they're supposed to with those who victimize citizens." Bruno recounts. "None taken, Bruno. We agree. Matter of fact, that's part of the reason Phil retired." Bobby adds. Rose gasps "That explains A LOT!" Tynie declares "Look you two, I'm sorry for coming off as such a domineering bitch today. I love you both, it's just the fucker totally fried my fuse about certain things." "First off, no one who really cares for you two blames you. We're in that mix, so you being sorry isn't needed." Rose overrules.

Bruno and Bobby hold their women close, Tynie and Rose frustratedly melting into their embraces. "Bruno, I'm going to be having a few things done today around here, based on Liu's orders before you two arrived. We've got to replace a couple phones and may be gone for a while. Rose, whatever you do, don't answer the door unarmed until we get back. By the way, ANY Trespassers are to be shot ON SITE." Bobby elaborates. Tynie taps his arms to be released from the hold, going for one of their firearms. "No need." Rose interrupts, showing hers clipped to one side. "Thanks you guys." Tynie murmurs, returning to her man's arms.

"No sweat sista. Bruno said it already: you two have done and been through enough. You'd do the same for us if the tables were turned. Bobby, in terms of us shooting trespassers on site while you two are gone, no problem." Rose swears. Bruno verifies "It's actually an honor to do that for ya. Rose said it better than me." Taking his wife to their room Bobby waves to Rose and Bruno for the couple, Tynie saying nothing as they again cross the house. When they get to the entryway of the master bedroom, Tynie says softly "I still can't believe that happened." "Neither can I, my love. Don't worry, I'll handle the phones getting replaced. You try to relax." Bobby says back gently. "I'll try, when we get home you do the same." Tynie fires back. "Planned on that." Bobby chirps, going in for a kiss. When Tynie once more melts into Bobby's arms, it's done out of romantic elation, the kiss deepening on both sides.

Breathlessness again mandates a break-off from the affection, Tynie and Bobby being all smiles as they look into one another's eyes. Tynie's then lead into the master bedroom just long enough to get her purse, Bobby going for his wallet after a quick separation from his wife's hip. Tynie's purse is then loaded with all their phones, each one about to be replaced.

"This time, my hubby picks the phones. I've gotten to with the past phones we've had." Tynie relates, securing her purse before slinging it to her left arm. "If that's what you wish.." Bobby starts. "No, baby. That's keeping things equal." Tynie finishes, the two heading for his car from there. Tynie's a mix of emotions, not really sure if showing anger would actually honor the moves of the man they now call "the fucker." Running her fingers through her hair, she wonders "Babe, what are you feeling right now?"

"Happy to have the woman I see as the hottest one alive as my wife." Bobby retorts with a shit-eating grin. "Awww." Bruno and Rose tease, having heard that. Tynie's face is red as a beet at those words from Bobby, her answer being next-to-inaudible "Thank you gorgeous." Clearing her throat, Rose opposes "Sista! He loves you! Don't be meek about showing him love back!" Tynie grabs Bobby up into her arms, halting their travel towards the front door, then turning her hubby into a human party favor, hollering "I love this man with all I am!"

Bruno sees that, his jaw urgently after hitting the floor, Rose muttering "I didn't see THAT coming!" Slowly settling Bobby to his feet after a couple spins, Tynie giggles with a quick tilt of her head "Yeah, neither did he." Bobby's blushing as this admission rings out "I really didn't."

Going out to his car from that point on, Bobby worries that Tynie's move hurt her in any way. "I'm alright honey, relax. I wanted to do that. It's been quite a while since I've gotten to try charioting you around, much less what I just pulled off." Tynie soothes, each one wrapping an arm around the other. Bobby gazes into his wife's eyes, saying "Ok love. As long as you're alright."

Opening the garage as they get to it, Bobby confesses under his breath "Actually, that was hot. I got to feel my wife's muscles in a different way." "I live to love and impress you." Tynie answers modestly. "Honey, come here.." Bobby implores. Tynie spins right into him, saying nothing else at first. "What brought all this modesty about your love for me on. Tell me." Bobby requests. "I don't mean to be so meek about it, I swear. I'm just torn between wanting to celebrate our love, and wanting to cry from what hit us, again!" Tynie yowls. "Let it out baby. I'm right here." Bobby whispers, immediately after feeling his wife bawl in his arms.

"I'm so confused babe. I want to sport my big heart, yet I don't want to risk enduring THIS again. I don't know what to do!" Tynie weeps. "I do baby. What we asked Rose to tell the others on that stands. I say we let that ride until those who TRULY deserve us are around. Everyone else is shit out of luck. Especially with what Bruno pulled off a bit ago." Bobby soothing-toned plots. "Yes, my genius." Tynie peeps, trying to end the tears. Lifting her head so their eyes meet, Tynie goes on "Thank you for protecting me, again." "I always will. With my life if need be." Bobby vows.

Tynie snares him up in a standing bearhug, praying "God, let the loss of my Everything in my defense be a last resort!" Bobby doesn't speak again, insisting upon escorting Tynie into his ride silently. They leave after the doors close, Bobby muttering "I meant that not to scare you." "I know baby." Tynie affirms.

As they entered the shop, Terry knew already why Tynie wasn't saying much, Bobby didn't even have to tell him. Apparently what Bruno did for the couple landed on the news, causing everyone around Tynie and Bobby to watch their steps extra closely.

Tynie swears "Terry, you've never betrayed us. You're good. Relax." Terry sighs relieved at that, inside half an hour later, the couple's phones are replaced. Tynie hugs Terry before they leave, saying "Those who are against us are the ONLY ones to worry sweetie." Bobby heard that, vouching "You're fine with us man." Breaking the hug, Terry returns "Good, and honestly it's about time those who've fucked with you got theirs!" "Amen!" Tynie and Bobby say as one, walking out of the shop hand-in hand. The new phones are stashed in Tynie's purse by Bobby's doing, as she takes over the driver's side of his car. They get in simultaneously, heading back for home with smiles bellowing of vindication on their lips.

Bruno and Rose have the entryway door monitored by this point, aware that Bobby had some people coming by to act on Liu's orders about the house. The people sent to replace furnishings and appliances did so without a word, already being warned by Liu of the orders given Bruno and Rose. Rose kept a hawk-like watch over the front of the house, gun drawn and scanned across every person whom was there solely on the mandates of the family's attorney. Bruno escorted those individuals as they trekked through the home, his gun also scanned across every last person there on Liu's orders given Bobby earlier in the day. The moment all was concluded, those sent to replace furnishings and appliances bolted off the land like bats out of hell.

Bruno secures the home behind them, taking Rose to inventory everything Bobby and Tynie have one more time. Nothing's missing, damaged, or otherwise out of place, that couple relaxing on the new couch upon returning to the living room. Bruno infers upon seeing Tynie and Bobby enter the house "You two should check this place out, alone." Guiding his wife across their home with his right arm around her waist, Bobby's impressed by everything they now have. Tynie is too, not saying it as a worry rages through her mind. "You're thinking this happiness will be short lived thanks to assholes." Bobby discovers. "That's become the pattern." Tynie answers.

What the couple didn't know is Rose was right behind them, realizing "Tynie doesn't believe this is going to last. The happiness from being freed of assholes, that is." "Sadly, you may have just nailed that one." Bobby relates. "I love you Bobby, as well as what's left of our family and Liu. I always believe your words. I'm just bracing my heart and head for another asshole to try and ruin our paradise.. again." Tynie admits.

Rose looks at Bobby over Tynie's shoulder, saying "I'm gonna let Liu know that. Hopefully he can relay it to the civil rights attorney." "Please do." Tynie seeks out. Rose calls Liu, informing him of Tynie's "Bracing" for assholes. Liu's not surprised, swearing to alert the civil rights attorney. Bobby spun before his wife, whose head was hung in shame. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tynie doesn't speak again for a minute or two, Bobby taking a hand to lift her chin so their eyes meet. Tynie vents as their eyes are lined up "Thank you Danny for driving the final nail into the coffin that holds my faith in society, You son of a bitch!" Liu heard that, adding it to his alert for the civil rights attorney. "She just made our case iron clad!" Liu cheers, the call ending afterwards. Rose heard that too, not really knowing what to say.

"We'll be back around you two later." Bobby eludes. "Alright man." Rose chirps, heading back for Bruno. Bobby holds Tynie close, trying to figure out what to say to encourage her to be happy about the turnout from this morning's events. "I'm sorry to have stung you with my answers. You've always asked for the truth, and that's what I gave." Tynie apologizes. "You didn't sting me with the truth, sweetheart." Bobby consoles, running his fingers through her hair.

Apparently the civil rights attorney suspected Tynie would do as Liu described, already adding it to the cases he's taken on for the family. Liu learns that Tynie and Bobby aren't the only ones who are being handled by that attorney, stunned at the news.

The motive behind that is simple: the civil rights attorney wants to get after all individuals or establishments who've affected those linked currently to Tynie and Bobby as well as that couple in ANY sort of negative way. Liu's honored by that idea, offering up everything he has in terms of the family's legal affairs. The civil rights attorney sets a meeting with Liu for a couple hours from now so copies of those documents can be attained in person. With that, Liu ends the call.

Rose had already told Liu that Tynie and Bobby weren't available, claiming "their new phones need to charge before any calls are taken. Bruno and I are stickin around until that happens in case of emergencies." Calling Rose right back, Liu updates on the civil rights attorney's plan, asking her to relay the message to the couple later. Agreeing, Rose re-iterates her plan to stay at Tynie and Bobby's until their new phones have some charge to the battery. Liu likes that idea, admitting as much prior to hanging up.

"Hopefully this news changes Tynie's mind." Rose prays, heading for the other couple in the house. Practically racing across the home, Rose bumps into Tynie and Bobby inside of five minutes after taking Liu's most recent call. "I claimed you guys couldn't take calls until your new phones charged. Apparently the civil rights attorney is a vindictive asshole when it comes to cases he takes on. I say cases plural because he's now overtaking all legal matters of those still in the family which can be linked to asshole interactions of ANY kind. Liu handles the rest until those cases go through, we will be updated periodically. By the way, yes I am a little out of shape." Rose informs, nearly out of breath. "Wow." Tynie chirps, allowing that all to sink in. "Rose, you didn't lie about the phones. As for everything else, that's amazing." Bobby translates.

Bruno monitored the front door as that transpired, allowing in the security company with his gun in their faces. Before they ask, Bruno howls "I'm acting on attorney's orders! Do your fuckin job and get the hell out of here!" The security system installers gulp hard as one, complying with Bruno's mandate silently.

The new security system taken care of about half an hour later, the installers bail like the wind. Bruno secures the home again as Rose returns to his side almost as fast as she left that room over half an hour ago. Telling him of the news, Rose asks "Do you mind installing their new garage-door opener?" Bruno assures "I was just going to do that."

Tynie and Bobby are still standing in the throughway of their room, curiousity getting the better of her. Opening the master bedroom door, Tynie's jaw drops in a flash at the furnishings inside. Seeing everything, Bobby's jaw joins hers in that one-way trip heading towards the floor, each one reaching over to reset the other's jaw so neither's hurt, doing so at the same time.

Laughing at the show-up of their sync, Tynie and Bobby elect to peruse the rest of the house hip-to-hip. "Did Rose say something about a civil rights attorney NAILING every asshole the entire family has EVER known?" Tynie wonders. "Yep!" Bobby replies. "It's about damn time they got theirs! I mean Liu IS awesome, but there's only so much that man can do. No offense to him or anything." Tynie returns. "I imagine none would be taken." Bobby absolves, both wearing shit-eating grins.

Approaching the living room, Rose meets up with the couple asking "Sista, you believe the happiness of being asshole-free is gonna stick now?" "Yes!" Tynie screams happily. Bruno had left his phone on the coffee table, Rose answering it on the fourth ring. The SUV wasn't tampered with, the inspecting mechanic wants to know where to drop it off. "Tell him here's good!" Tynie hollers.

Rose honors that wish, giving the mechanic Tynie's address alongside a stern warning "Dude, if you fuck with my SUV or my family in ANY way WHATSOEVER when making this drop-off… you'll be deemed a trespasser to this land. We shoot trespassers on site by the way! Before you ask, I am armed and certified for conceal carry!" "Got it!" The mechanic gulps writing that down before hanging up.

Pocketing Bruno's phone with her left hand, Rose tells Liu of the update with her SUV by texting him on her phone using her right hand. Liu loves how Rose handled that, making it orders for everyone still in the family when having anything dropped off. The others all respect that idea, noting it, while those pregnant are kept in the dark about everything that's happened today with Tynie, Bobby, Rose,Bruno, and their property. "You are SO teaching me how to do THAT!" Tynie cheers, witnessing what Rose did. "Another day sista. Trust me." Rose agrees.

Bruno gets to the front stoop, Rose darting away to open the door for him. Kissing her fiancée like it's been days since they've been together, Rose displays her affection just as proudly as Bobby wanted Tynie to. Bruno manages to secure the house without losing the closeness or the kiss with Rose, in that showing Bobby a new move. "I like how they think.." Tynie purrs, going for wildly hot kiss. Right after the kiss with Bruno ends, Rose does something that Tynie didn't expect, entering her purse then setting their new phones to charge.

The new phones came with their own charger port, Rose setting them all up on Tynie's end table. Bobby tightens the hold on his wife as the kiss goes on, only to get that much returned by Tynie. They pull off extending the kiss by spurting air into their noses, each one's hands going for the other's ass. The embrace is enhanced when both grab on to their love's ass, Tynie and Bobby truly adoring the closeness and potency of their affection. Rose and Bruno kick back on the couch, leaving a spot for Tynie and Bobby, saying nothing.

Eventually the kiss between Tynie and Bobby ends, each one blushing. Settling down beside their guests, Tynie sees what Rose did, Bruno mentioning "I told her to go ahead. After how you two's day's been, I figured that having those charge sooner beat later." "Good call man." Tynie replies, closing her purse. Bobby's arms are wide open for his wife to snuggle into, Tynie's answer serving as his. Taking the invitation to be cuddled without a word, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby as tightly as she can.

Tynie swears "My King, the ONLY times I shall withhold my affectionate moves from you are when I'm dealing with clients or as we do the consultancy. I don't want to risk ANY impropriety accusations." "My Queen, you read my mind." Bobby replies happily. "You two don't have to stay all day." Tynie informs Rose and Bruno. "Umm, until your phones have a decent amount of battery charge we do. Liu's orders." Rose retorts. "Ok." Tynie chirps.

Turning her head so Bobby's ear is lined with her lips, Tynie whispers "How do you want me to get you to relax?" Resting her head on his shoulder, Bobby says under his breath "You relax in my arms for now." The SUV delivery mechanic knocks on the door, Bruno answering it with his gun drawn, demanding "Our attorney ordered me to answer the door as I have. Hand over my fuckin keys NOW!"

The mechanic does, racing off the property before Bruno can shut the front door fully. "By the way, Bruno didn't lie." Rose infers. "We figured as much." Bobby responds. Securing the home once again, Bruno furthers Rose's inference "Yeah, Liu made that orders for the entire family. Unless the person at the door is an authority or family member, they get greeted with a gun in their face. He said that any person whom balks or refuses to comply even once is OUT. I wouldn't be shocked if the civil rights attorney gets wind of that either when he meets with Liu." "I'm expecting that one!" Tynie interjects.

The couple's new shared phone rings, with Liu on the other end. The meeting with the civil rights attorney got moved to tonight, due to the civil rights attorney having an unrelated time in court. Bobby understands after answering it, requesting Liu to relay ALL his orders to the family to the civil rights attorney sparing NO details. Liu swears that's the plan, confirming what Rose said about the phones. Agreeing to that, the call's ended mutually.

Setting the new shared phone for the couple to the charger, Bobby asks "Hey Bruno, were you a psychic in a past life?" Bruno shakes his head as Tynie translates "Dude, you read our lawyer's mind! Bobby wouldn't ask that otherwise!" Bruno giggles at that, Rose getting up to make them something to eat, telling Tynie and Bobby. "After the day you two have had, you stay put!" Tynie laughs "Girl, you sound like me!" Bruno chuckles "Yeah, you do have a tendency to rub off on people."

Melting into her man's arms one more time, Tynie smiles as Bobby holds her closer by the second. "Glad to see she's finally relaxing." Bruno says, going to overtake a recliner. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie worries "Baby, why aren't you?" Laying them both out across the couch, Tynie's worry is corrected without Bobby speaking.

Rose comes back with their food on a tray, lining that up with the top of the coffee table. Lifting his hand a bit, Bobby waves for his wife to go ahead and eat. Rolling halfway out of the snuggle, Tynie supports herself with one arm, eating with the hand on the other. Not liking that idea, Bobby wraps her in his arms, settling his wife up so that she's not risking injury by how her frame was originally supported. Rose checks Tynie's distributor, praying "the fucker" didn't screw it up.

Soon discovering her "accidental" hitting of buttons earlier basically master reset that device, Rose then joins Tynie in eating. "I don't know how I did it, but I basically reprogrammed Tynie's distributor." Bobby, Bruno, and Tynie learn when Rose breaks from eating for a few moments. "Sweet!" Tynie celebrates, the two ladies saying nothing else prior to finishing their meal. Tynie slithers to the side of the couch by Bobby's feet, only to see him join Bruno in eating afterwards. The pace of Bobby's eating concerns Tynie, who pleads "Slow down my love, please." "Bruno, you too." Rose begs. The men comply, catching the worry in their women's voices. "Rose, you park it. I got this." Tynie plans, heading off to make them a round of drinks. Rose nods, sensing it best to not dispute Tynie after the day she's had.

The men conclude their lunch just as Tynie comes back with everyone's libations, Bruno electing quietly to clear the tray. The other three in the home await Bruno's return before sipping their beverages, Rose toasting "May all those who've fucked with our family rot before they reach hell!" All glasses raised, the four of them finally get a chance to kick back and have some mellowness. As the drinks are ended, Rose gets up to clear from them, Tynie sensing it best that she "parked it."

Once all that was dealt with, Rose and Bruno rejoined Tynie and Bobby in the living room. The snuggle started before they ate is resumed, Tynie nuzzling the center of Bobby's chest. "She's worried her meekness about their love hurt him." Rose decodes under her breath. Traipsing his left hand gently through Tynie's hair, Bobby senses in quiet that Rose was right. "Look into my eyes baby.." Bobby requests under his breath. Taking her time in lifting her head from the center of his chest, Tynie does as her man wanted. "Does it look like I'm hurting?" Bobby asks, showing off a cheeky smile. "I'm worrying too much… again." Tynie realizes. "You've nothing to worry about." Bobby promises, his smile broadening. As she shows off the broadest smile of the day, Tynie starts swooning and fawning all over Bobby. "I like the way she thinks." Rose premeditates, then fawning and swooning all over Bruno.

Bobby and Bruno give as good as they get with that, the ladies soon hearing the depth of their men's love softly spoken. As the two couples break from the soft-spoken romantic-toned conversations, Tynie notices their new phones are already halfway charged. "Get the fuck outta here!" She elates, pointing to the new charger port. Rose gets up to check out what made Tynie say that, adding "Holy hell!" Bobby and Bruno take a glance at the new devices on their port, shrugging as the ladies return to fully being in their laps. "I'm so comfy, but those two deserve time alone.." Rose mentions."They do.." Bruno trails off.

"You two aren't overtaking our day. If anything, you saved it." Tynie tells them. "Besides, she'd not like it if you two went home without relaxing for a while. I'm with her on that one." Bobby attests, pointing to Tynie. "Her stubbornness rubbed off on him!" Rose and Bruno discover as one. "Actually, in terms of stubbornness, to many degrees we've always been equals." Tynie corrects. "That's true." Bobby adds.

Noticing a new entertainment center, Tynie gets an idea, broadcasting that with a plotting smile. Reaching an arm away from Bobby, she turns that on and gets a movie selected to start. "Genius." Bobby purrs, taking the remote from his wife. Leaning back into him more fully, Tynie gleams under her breath "I AM married to the sexiest, most brilliant Detective alive." "Ohh Ty-baby.." Bobby gasps. "It's the truth, Bobby-bear.." Tynie replies. "Ty-baby, Bobby-bear.. aww.." Rose and Bruno tease. The four go on watching the movie without a word, Bruno and Bobby occasionally bearhugging Tynie and Rose when the freaky parts appear on screen. The flick lasts a couple hours, ending before they all have a soda. Tynie got out of Bobby's lap to get those, insisting without a peep that everyone else in her house stay seated.

Once they all had theirs, the men opened the sodas for the ladies before their own. Tynie reaches across Bobby to shut off the entertainment center, implying of plans that don't involve that room for the couple later. Everyone at Tynie and Bobby's sips their drinks without initiating conversation, all separately figuring that the things needed to be discussed already had been. Rose and Bruno clear from their sodas before hugging Tynie and Bobby. As they leave Rose announces "Love you two.. later!" "Later, love you two!" Tynie chirps, again leaving her man's lap.

Securing the home for what's hoped to be the last time today, Tynie and Bobby wind up splitting all the items that go with their new phones. Walking in the direction of their room, Tynie clings to her man with the arm not carrying the charger port to the new phones, showing frustration in her eyes. Bobby already knows who the frustration's aimed at, saying nothing until they're in the master bedroom with that door shut as well.

Heading for his end table, they get all the phones set to charge on the new port. The older phones are stashed into the chest at the end of the bed by Tynie, who explains "I'd rather have these as emergency backups then not have phones should something go wrong with the new ones." Closing that chest, Tynie stands before her husband whose arms are wide open.

Practically leaping into his hold, Tynie rails off "The fucker changed my heart, and not in a good way! I used to be so willing to show off my loving nature, but now I don't know if I should. Hence why I decided to cut off letting people in. I know you agreed with that, yet I really should have discussed it with you sooner. I totally sidelined you with that decision, and I'm sorry." Holding her tightly, Bobby amends "The fucker forced our hand on this one. To tell ta the truth, I was about to make that decision anyway, so I wasn't sidelined by it. Your heart's not changed badly, just more protected. As for you being sorry, there's no need."

Deeply breathing, Tynie's lead towards the Jacuzzi tub by Bobby, whom knows they hadn't even gotten cleaned up yet today. His arms slide down her sides, Bobby checking to make sure her distributor was in the wrap before they disrobe. "I'll say this much, Bruno and Rose were really sweet for giving up so much of their day for us." Tynie mutters. "You've done that for a lot of people, we have actually. Bruno and Rose were returning the favor, he told me." Bobby admits. Entering the Jacuzzi tub room, they disrobe and don't speak. Setting everything up, the couple soon washes each other down and dries off after another half hour. Bobby clears from everything, saying at last "You'll get to relax babe, I want to do this." "You've not relaxed much today, I'd rather handle that together.. later."Tynie amends. Going to her man's side, Tynie has a broad smile on her lips, Bobby concurring "I like that idea."

Kissing again prior to the couple separating to get dressed, Tynie's last plan is sealed as they eventually go for a relaxed casual outfit to relax the rest of the day in. Each one is secretly hoping that today's events are completed without them having to go out again. Meeting up again, Tynie waves her man over towards the bed. Bobby does the same thing at the same time, causing the two to start laughing. "This may sound a bit sick and twisted, but I actually like the idea that we don't have to lock the door to be alone." Tynie giggles.

"That's not sick and twisted at all." Bobby counters, the two going for the bed together. Spreading their frames out onto the bed, Tynie soon finds herself being massaged by Bobby who sneaks to a hovering pose over her. "Ohhh baby.. that feels wonderful.." She growls out, her man rubbing down from her neck to her hips.

Bobby smiles from ear to ear, her massage continuing. Aware that she loathes massages where he's not using power behind the rubdown, Bobby makes absolutely certain that her desires in that are granted. Her legs from the hips to her toes done later, Tynie melts into the bed as he lays beside her. Right as he was to drape an arm around her waist to stop her, Tynie hovers over Bobby and returns the massage precisely as she got it.

"Ohhh honey.. that feels phenomenal.." Bobby moans out as she went on rubbing him down. Tynie's frustration at "The fucker's" behavior is rerouted into the power of this massage, Bobby sheerly loving it. Seeing him melt into the bed relaxed, Tynie at last joins him laying back to enjoy the mellowest part of the day. Bobby then realizes that they'd forgotten Tynie's new distributor set in the living room, kissing her before going to retrieve it.

Tynie sits up to watch her man walk out of the room, praying that nothing else hits. She then gets off the bed to go get the note that was pocketed from the Dr. about her distributor. Each one ending their relaxation to handle that, they wind up later rejoining at the edge of the bed. Tynie leans back to place the note under the chargerport for the phones as Bobby loads the shoulderbag Bruno put her current distributors in, the two saying simultaneously "Bruno was a genius for this!" They elect silently to convert the purpose of that shoulderbag into a stash location for her diabetic supplies.

Tynie then decrees "I set the note from Dr. Brandt by the phones, deliberately. My motives were simple really, in the event that some shit hits with my distributor, the orders are right by how we'd reach him." Bobby smiles proudly at that, gleaming "Genius.." "Eh, I try." Tynie peeps modestly, wrapping her man in her arms with all she has. They enjoy some time in the hold before the couple's new shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching back to answer it. "Heya Liu. Thanks for takin this on so fast man, you have NO idea what that means to me." She says upon answering it. "Actually I do. I have this feeling that if the tables were turned, you'd do the same. In terms of the fucker, yeah he'll never see the light of day as a free man again. I'm still handling the housing arrangement for your dad and the destruction of the old home.

The civil rights attorney actually ordered me NOT to do anything for the fucker as you call him. In terms of ALL the others who have EVER fucked with you and Bobby in ANY way, even before you two came together, yeah.. they're screwed! Those you deem family currently in Hawaii have been appraised. In fact, the only ones to keep the money from buying you two the property you vacationed in and the private beach land are Harlei and T, by a federal judge's order. The civil rights attorney was able to get that done before meeting me tonight. Apparently fiscal exploitation is taken very seriously by a civil rights attorney. I've done my best as you asked when we met, but.." Liu explains. "You can only do so much man, we respect everything you've pulled off. Relax. Do as Bobby said: get established on your time. That does not mean you don't relax. As for everything else we have set up, yeah, we keep that going.. at a slower pace.. deal?" Tynie finishes, Liu agreeing after she swears Bobby will be told. With that the call's ended.

"Umm honey, Liu and the civil rights attorney are a hell of a legal combination! I'll say this: what Liu last said about us not worrying over money in the next life, just got made an understatement AGAIN. Ohhh, and everyone who has EVER fucked with us, even before we became one, the fucker included.. is imperially beyond SCREWED! Their days as free people are OVER!" Tynie brags, setting the phone back to charge. "It's about damn time!" Bobby cheers, going in for a heated kiss. Moaning out again, the two love the power of the affection until breathlessness acts like a bouncer and kicks them out of sharing it. "What would my King like to do now?" Tynie poses. "Whatever my Queen wishes." Bobby tells her. "Very slick.." Tynie mouths, reaching her arms around Bobby's shoulders.

Getting lost in each other's eyes for a bit, Tynie wonders in a sultry voice "Does my King feel like making love?" "Yeahh.." Bobby purrs, the two separating to get naked. Their outfits are tossed over by the edge of the bed, Tynie soon only wearing the wrap to her distributor. She halts on the bed with her legs split slightly in a kneeling pose, sending word that Bobby is to have control without speaking. He catches that message, taking over the intimacies and at the same time being a gentleman with how he splays her to the bed. "No restraint on the power.." Tynie implores lustingly. "Yes my Queen.." Bobby responds, splitting her legs with his knee.

He enters her fiercely, kick starting this sex just as she requested. Guttural howls leaving their lips overrule speech for the bulk of this lovemaking, which is just how the couple wants it. Bobby's power in making love is moreso than Tynie's known before, her simply adoring the strength of this erotic sharing. She's totally overtaken in this romp, several positions used as they trek to getting each other off. Even when Tynie's on top, Bobby's in charge, the thrusts coming from underneath her. Climaxes take a good while in arriving for either one, today's intimacy being a mix between an expression of lusty love and a release of anger from what the fucker did to them.

The ferocity of Bobby's erection intensifies with every passing moment, Tynie hollering "Ohh! My man's so fuckin HUGE!" He cherishes her tightness, yelling back "Unnnh! My woman's so tight!" As the intimacies kept on,she stares into his eyes, her hands raking his chest as at last orgasm starts to ravage her body. Hearing his name declared at the top of her lungs, Bobby keeps on fucking Tynie until his release is nearer.

Time's been perpetually ignored in this lovemaking, the only time it's regarded is when Tynie senses Bobby's fighting back his explosion. "Don't fight it my Kahuno.. flood me.. pleeeease!" She begs in a yearning howl. Several thrusts later, Bobby obeys, bellowing her name at the heavens as Tynie's soon filled with his seed. His hands were on her hips as that happened, being slinked up her back to guide Tynie against him as the two start to ride out the aftermath of this intimacy. Gasping as they awaited mellowness from making love, nothing is said at first from either Tynie or Bobby.

Later, Tynie beams softly "My Sexy Kahuno knows how to please.." "As does my Hot mama.." Bobby boasts back. Holding each other, the couple senses another kind of relaxation, one that was starting to be missed. "Hottie, did you feel a peace around us a moment ago?" Tynie wonders. "I was just going to ask you the same thing!" Bobby returns.

"The peace is because of the decision we made in the aftermath of the fucker's actions. After all, that started a snowball effect against those who've EVER fucked with us, both together and separately. Yes, Bruno had a lot to do with that, but he was right about us doing so much for other people." Tynie decrees. "You read my mind!" Bobby gleams. They slowly relent the cuddle to get back into the outfit that was just worn. Bobby leans back after getting dressed to score up the couple's shared phone.

"I know we share a phone, but I got yours replaced to act as a backup for your practice." Bobby confesses. "That actually works, because if something happens to our new shared phone, we just temporarily re-activate the old phone we used for that line." Tynie adds. They end the gap between them seconds later, choosing to be in a standing snuggle. Resting her head on the top of his right shoulder, Tynie's all smiles as Bobby takes her out of the master bedroom one more time.

This time, the peace in the house is bathed in by the couple, each one knowing fully the situations which brought it their way. Settling her to the kitchen bar, Bobby insists without a peep that he's the one making their late lunch. Kissing her while resting just on the other side of the bar, Tynie gets wind of his intentions alongside a deep message of love delivered by the dexterity of his tongue.

Breaking that off slowly, each one nips the other's lower lip prior to Bobby making good on his plan. Liu calls,Tynie going to her man to snare out the phone from his pocket to answer it. "Hey man, I hope this isn't too much to ask. Is there any way you can keep us abreast of the updates with the civil rights attorney?" Tynie wonders. "Actually, that's why I called. I planned on that. Oh, and according to the word I just got: everyone's fine. Sasha and Spring Breeze are relaxing. I forgot to say that last time I called, because the civil rights attorney was on the other line. Our meeting is in an hour, you'll be contacted tomorrow with updates. I insist upon doing it that way so everyone who knows what the fucker did can relax." Liu concludes.

"I like your style on that dude. We'll talk tomorrow, barring emergencies." Tynie finalizes, ending the call. "Liu's so sweet. He forgot to say that the updates with the civil rights attorney will be delivered by him. Oh, and everyone's good. Barring emergencies, we're not to be bothered again until tomorrow." Tynie relays, pocketing the phone. As the meal's being made, Bobby accepts "I like Liu's style on that one." She returns to the kitchen bar after detouring to get them drinks and closing the fridge. Setting those before the seats, she kicks back awaiting her man. Later bringing everything before her, Bobby overtakes the chair beside Tynie, the couple eating in a giddy silence. As soon as all was finished, Tynie cleared from the meal as Bobby opened the drinks.

Strutting back to him, Tynie brags of the newly returned peace and love she has for Bobby without a word. He loves the display before him, opting to return it to her in kind later without saying as much. Standing up as she neared him, Tynie reaches for the drinks so they can be shared as each one stood before the other. Their arms intertwine, the beverages being split with each one's elbow crooked in the other's. The libations ended, Bobby kisses his wife before ridding of the bottles, strutting away so Tynie has something to stare at. "I married the hottest man alive.." She purrs. "As I did the hottest woman.." Bobby answers, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I say we close out the day cuddling while watching movies. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." They say as one. Bobby chimes "Oh, and in terms of dinner, we're not messing up the house." Slipping his feet under hers, Tynie's lead to the couch by Bobby who doesn't worry about that move hurting him. The new entertainment center's turned on just as the couple plops to the couch, Tynie saying "My King's pick, I chose the last one." Blushing, Bobby complies, as comedic movies are chosen to watch. They both knew the motive behind that, attributing it directly to how the bulk of their day had a rage undertone. The perpetrator of that rage undertone is the one that the family shall call "the fucker," a "man" whom will not again know the honor of being cited by his legal name.

Laughs echo through the house as the movie trails on, Tynie and Bobby at last totally celebrating everything that came out of Bruno's way to back them and the family. Those watching from above were celebrating as well, Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashing lightly to depict that. In terms of everyone who matters to the couple, Liu has them covered. Bruno and Rose returned home, sending Tao and Little Man back to their residence. The family's done all they can for this new set of situations, they're now in the hands of a civil rights attorney and Liu.

Back at Tynie and Bobbby's, the first movie drones on, laughs emitting from their lips periodically. Tynie splays herself atop her man in a way that speaks of adoration and comfort. He lays them out against the couch, sneaking a hand into the pocket of her pants which holds the phone. Texting Keith's, Bobby has their next meal delivered only to stash their phone on him afterwards. They'd not taken any time to check out the new devices, Tynie planning "We kick back tomorrow, barring emergencies. What we didn't get done today gets covered then too." The second movie is absolutely terrible, Bobby taking the timing of his wife's plan as her declaration of distaste for the flick. Shutting that off, he agrees "I love that idea."

Half an hour later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie breaching the hold to attain one of Bobby's guns from their endtables before answering it. "Last I knew, Liu's orders about being armed when answering the door are upheld." She eludes, clipping that firearm to her hip and going for the door. "Sorry man, attorney's orders." Tynie apologizes, showing her gun still in the holster. "I understand. In fact, that's how I answer my door at my place. I shoot trespassers on site, as I'm certified for conceal carry." Keith answers, handing over the meal. "Us too!" Tynie cheers, taking the delivery in both hands. Keith ends the conversation "Hopefully you two have a good one. Be safe."

Nodding, Tynie kicks the door shut. Bobby gets up to secure the house, this time being the last one for the day given the couple's plot for tomorrow. Lining the meal up to the coffee table's top, the two sit down side-by-side, Tynie putting the gun back where she found it. "I think we started a trend.." Tynie giggles. "A good one if you think about it." Bobby interjects. They go from that quick conversation to eating in a romantic silence. The meal takes a while to be finished, Tynie and Bobby clearing from it together. "Thank you my King for backing me today." Tynie relates. "You always back me, as I will you. Forever." Bobby swears, taking his wife by the hand.

All of Tynie's worries are kicked out of her being, Bobby receiving word of that when her right hand slinks out of his long enough for her arm to wrap securely around his waist. Bobby's right arm is then draped to her shoulders, Tynie being lead back to the master bedroom while basically snuggling with every step. She spins before him to kiss while they clear the house, the distance between the kitchen and the master bedroom being taken without ceasing the affection or even opening their eyes. Each one is blown away by that being managed, also shocked by the depth and power of the kiss, especially since they'd not done this in a good while.

They'd left the master bedroom door open, Tynie praying that her man would not be hurt as they take the kiss on through that entryway. Her prayers were answered, as Bobby secretly had them reversed. The kiss breaks off as they hit the end of the bed, breathlessness being abated by the two bursting air into their noses and occasionally opening their mouths a bit until that moment. Sitting onto the edge of the bed first, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's neck to lead him onto that furniture without saying a thing. The chest on the bed's edge wasn't bumped in this move, Tynie attempting to display her power to Bobby in a new means. Her frame laid atop that bedding, Bobby's in her arms, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat as he gasps in awe at her strength.

"Hey, you always show off your power to me. I was just taking a stab at returning the favor." Tynie explains with the biggest shit-eating grin Bobby'd seen in days on her face. "Mmm, that was hot baby.." Bobby slurs out, changing up how they held each other. Side by side as they lay on the bed, Bobby reaches his left hand into her pocket to charge their phone. "Ooooh, those muscles on display up close, just for me." Tynie slurs out under her breath. "That's right baby. I'm yours. Eternally." Bobby swears, reaching his left arm to cover them both. Seeing to it they each had pillows behind their head, Tynie hears this beamed softly "My woman's a hottie." They kiss again after that, this one serving to celebrate their love and the turnout from how the day began. The affection lasts for a bit, slumber encountering the two as it's separated from. "Love you, now and forever." They whisper to each other as they fall asleep. The couple slumbers with their arms entangled around each other, pulling off snoring in time as well.

Everyone who matters is covered, those who don't will get theirs. Bruno's stroke of genius with calling that civil rights attorney will send a message to those who have or ever plan to fuck with Tynie and Bobby's family, one that speaks of ending everything those individuals currently cherish as free individuals. Yes, Liu's done amazing with the legal issues the family's had, but the man admitted he can only do so much. The fact that Liu has more dignity than "the fucker" did showed through at a time when the back of Tynie's mind wondered again regarding whom to fully trust. The family covered she and Bobby just as those two have done for the ones they love amongst many others. '

The ones who matter took Danny's letter as an open invitation to show their hand in terms of how they feel for Tynie and Bobby. Each party which remains a part of that couple's hearts did so in their own way, many of them by simply standing by in case those two needed them. Rose and Bruno had a more in your face style of backing Tynie and Bobby, which actually served as the vehicle to the newly returned peace being provided the entire family. Only those witnessing from above could see that coming. Danny "The fucker" and all those who've EVER messed with Tynie, Bobby, and the ones they love will learn their lesson. "The fucker's" letter was the vehicle of that being taught the hard way, something they'll uncover in due time.

Now to go about forever with a new outlook on getting justice….


	93. 93

Title: Kicked Open Doors

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

The next morning breaks with Tynie and Bobby lying side-by-side with an arm around each other's shoulders. The snuggle they started out with last night morphed into that as they slept, both merely wanting to be together. Right as Tynie went to give her man a morning kiss, their shared phone is going off. Half awake, she stumbles an arm around Bobby to take care of why that device is going ballistic.

Liu on the other end apologizes for calling them so early in the day, getting interrupted by Tynie's elaborating "Man, it's good. I bet this call is because the civil rights attorney wants to know our motives for going through with all this litigation. Danny's letter kicked open a lot of doors. Bobby, the family and I are simply walking through them. I say that because Bruno's call to that attorney came out of Danny's letter if you think about it. Not only that, we're doing this to send a message, one that speaks of our intention for seeking out any legally available rectifying for being exploited or otherwise encountered in ways that warrant a time before a judge." Liu's stunned at how she worded that, noting it all as it comes across the conversation. Promising to update them on the statuses of the litigation and the family, Liu adds "In terms of the destruction of your Dad's old house, that's set for Saturday. From there, it'll take three weeks to build his house, as a format for it has already been chosen. Yeah, I was able to get that done yesterday too." "Good with us man, oh and for your information: the only time we take midnight calls is if the shit hits the fan." Tynie absolves, Liu agreeing before they hang up.

Setting that phone back on the charger, Tynie's then met up by Bobby who awoke while she was on the phone. "Nicely done." He brags softly as they go in for the first kiss of the couple takes a while in keeping that kiss up, moans of love leaving their lips until it's broken off. Staring into one another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby don't say anything for a moment, him reaching back to pocket their phone. Eyeing him over, Tynie blushes and at last lets out what Liu told her. "Nice." Bobby cheers, taking her by the hand and leading the way out of bed. Tynie's all too happy to follow Bobby anywhere, admitting as much in the giggly sighs he hears as they cross the house. Instead of her settling at the kitchen bar when they hit that part of the house, they wind up making breakfast together. What Rose did when reprogramming the distributor actually extended the cartridge life, Bobby learning that with a quick check of that device on his wife's hip.

Later sitting down side-by-side, the meal's enjoyed without a word, Tynie getting up to clear from it after they're done. She did that intentionally, realizing that they'd yet to have their morning caffeine. Fixing that for both, Tynie assures Bobby something to stare at with the way she brings it towards him. He does as she expected, blushing as Tynie sits next to him with her coffee in hand. "Is it just me or did what I tell Liu actually.." Tynie starts "Completely blow his mind and extend the peace we felt yesterday?" Bobby finishes. "Ok cool, so it wasn't just me." Tynie that moment, they sip the coffees with no conversation, neither one really wishing to jinx the newly resurrected peaceful feeling they share. This time, Bobby gets up to clear from everything, Tynie taking a turn to stare at his strut away from her.

"That hottie's all mine." She mutters proudly. Wrapping her chest in his left arm after he finishes that task, Bobby replies "As this hottie's all mine." "Aww.." They chime as one, both all smiles. Their phone goes off again, him answering it. Sasha's due date has been announced, and it's the Sunday before they do the consultancy. Sasha was going to opt to be induced, learning she can't do that since her babies will be born by c-section. Liu's working on getting a clearance for the two in case the babies are born later than that day, one that allows for an emergency departure from the Academy. Spring Breeze is still high-risk in terms of her pregnancy, all due to her age. Other than that, everyone's alright medically. Thanking him for that word, Bobby tells Liu to "text when you get wind on that clearance." Liu agreeing, they hang up. Pocketing that device one more time, Bobby says "My Queen, I have news." Waving for him to go on, Tynie learns everything about Sasha and Spring Breeze, alongside everyone else who matters. "Damn, Liu gets shit done!" She cheers, tapping Bobby's arm to be let out of her chair.

Tynie and Bobby then start making good on her plan from yesterday involving "taking care of everything that wasn't handled." They start off by doing the laundry, then a workout, followed by time in the Jacuzzi tub. Their laundry takes a while to finish, given the fact there were several loads involved. They end up taking every bit of clothes in to the master bedroom side-by-side, keeping the trend of being at each other's hips up some more. After they'd gotten everything put up, Tynie realizes the phone was still in the pants that Bobby wore prior to them spending time in the Jacuzzi tub. Retrieving it, she stashes that device in her pocket, wearing a bit of a plotting smile.

In her best "innocent wife" voice, Tynie eludes "We forgot to get Spring Breeze's chest and items for the baby.." Wrapping both his arms around her waist, Bobby counters "We haven't forgotten that for with me my love." Giggling, Tynie obeys that wish, Bobby leading her in the direction of her purse. He'd moved it from the edge of the bed when she had her back turned, slipping that to her arm after quickly abating part of the hold they had crafted. She manages to be a sneak, slipping her left arm from around his waist to stash his wallet in the back pocket of his pants, grabbing his ass before returning that hand to the beltline.

Not wishing to make things unequal, Bobby goes for her ass without saying a word, grabbing it just as quickly as his was. "By the way, when we worked out earlier: You totally blew my mind, I know you're powerful baby.. but DAMN!" Tynie gleams. "Same with you baby.." Bobby boasts back. They walk across the house with their arms remaining around one another's waists, hoping that today's peaceful mood would remain. Escorting her across the property, Bobby only ducks away to secure the house and get the new garage door opener. Tynie waits for him to return to her side, tightly grasping his beltline as soon as she can. He returns the favor, the couple leaving to get Spring Breeze's chest and items for the baby while retaining the closeness that hold created.

Taking her Jeep from Hawaii, they manage to get everything in the back after hitting a mall rather hard. When they load the trunkspace of the Jeep and move everything around a few times, Tynie wonders how they'll get everything home safely. Seeing that worry in her eyes, Bobby says "I got this." Tying everything down with bungee-like loading straps, Tynie sneaks in to take a bandana they bought and make a warning flag for those driving behind them. "You mean, we got this." She amends, kissing her man one more time after. The next thing Bobby feels is his wife going for the keys to her Jeep as the kiss kept up for a few moments. Separating from that affection, Bobby leans in and whispers "You know what that move does to me.." "I do, and that was deliberate.." Tynie admits in a playful purr. Taking her over to the driver's side, Bobby says under his breath "You little minx!" "You temptor.." Tynie whispers, blushing as they hop into the Jeep.

"Well, since they don't want a baby shower.." Tynie wonders. "I'm already on it. Don't you worry." Bobby eludes, calling Phil. Tynie hears Bobby's half of the conversation, electing to remain silent until pulling up at the couple's house. Just as the Jeep's shut off, Bobby hangs up wearing a bit of a plotting smile. Pulling up beside them, Tynie sees Phil and literally jumps out of the Jeep to greet him. Bobby sees his wife do that stuntleap, worrying over her being injured after Tynie lands. Phil halfway catches her, surprised at what he just saw. The three catch up, Tynie learning that Phil dropped Spring Breeze off at TreMarkis's until after he gets the chest and baby items. she guides him to the back of the Jeep, Bobby meeting them to untie the chest from the trunkspace. Leaning into her man's ear, Tynie vows "I'm alright baby." "It has been a while since we've seen you two, so the whole seeing her leap like that was expected." Phil admits.

Tynie playfully slaps Phil,at the same second snarking "Well excuse me for having an odd way to show love!" "He was teasing you." Bobby laughs. Tynie looks to apologize to Phil, who overrules "If you didn't playfully slap me I'd wonder if I pissed you off. We're good." From that short talk, Bobby and Phil load the chest into the back of Phil's SUV, Tynie watching over them. Hugging Phil briefly, Bobby backs up so Tynie can do the same. Waving to the couple, Phil secures the trunk of his SUV before driving off.

"Oh honey, you see them all Saturday. Phil told me. He wasn't supposed to." Bobby educates, just as Tynie was to lose her smile for a moment. "Sweet!" Tynie cheers, as they decide to stash the Jeep in the garage. Soon hopping out of the jeep, Tynie and Bobby meet up as they head for the house. Securing the garage remotely while they clear part of their land, Tynie starts giggling like an airhead. "Someone's excited." Bobby teases. "Aren't you? I mean it has been a while since we've seen the others.." Tynie snarks between giggles. "I am, it's just so cute to hear you giggle like that." Bobby absolves, taking his wife into a tighter hold as they walk. Arriving at the front stoop, Tynie's let in with her man in tow. Locking the home behind them, Bobby notices his wife has stopped giggling. Her back was turned to him as there was a momentary separation between the two, causing Bobby to rush back to her side. "I love the others, babe. This new system of communication's nice, but the fact remains I'm starting to feel as if I've bailed on Little Man." Tynie admits, her giggles urgently ending. "You haven't bailed on him, Phil covered us on that. He told Little Man there were some scandalous people trying to get in with us and you kept him away for his safety." Bobby informs. "That makes a lot of sense actually." Tynie realizes, the worry she had abating.

Their phone goes off with Little Man on the other end, Tynie reaching to answer it, then telling Tariyu. "Uncle Phil told the truth, Tariyu. There were some SERIOUSLY scandalous people around us, which is why you've not been over lately." Hearing a relieved sigh on the other end, Tynie continues "We have that set up as a permanent thing too, that way you're not around those kinds of people because of me and Uncle Bobby." "That makes sense Aunt Tynie. Love you. See you Saturday.. OOOPS!" Tariyu giggles. "Love you too Little Man. Oh, about Saturday, your Uncle Phil and Uncle Bobby have big mouths." Tynie concludes, ending the call. A mock hurt look given her, Tynie says while pocketing their phone "Honey, I wanted Little Man knowing that he didn't do anything wrong. When I called you and Phil bigmouths, I was teasing!"

Taking his hand in hers, Tynie then pulls Bobby closer, heading in for a heated kiss. The couple had managed to recreate the closeness they started today off with by snaring each other into an arm-in-arm hug, aimed at the couch. Her purse never left her arm, Bobby taking it off of Tynie before laying it to the top of her endtable. Also, the kiss they are sharing doesn't get broken off until the couch was overtaken by them. "Are there any other promises we haven't made good on yet?" Tynie wonders. "Not that I can think of." Bobby answers, seeing his wife wilt into him happily. "Wow, we get together Saturday to blow up a house, and you and I are namesakes on a Sunday." Tynie blurts. "I can't believe that's coming around so soon." Bobby confesses, referring to the birth of Sasha's babies.

Sneaking his hand into her pocket, their phone is laid to the coffee table as Tynie's distracted by the flexing of Bobby's muscles. Catching his hand, Tynie snares it closer to her chest by the heartbeat, confessing in a soft tone "Seeing you lift that chest was so hot! You're getting a massage, later." "You mean we're getting massages later, you get one too." Bobby corrects, petting her chest as the cheeky smile morphs into a shit-eating grin. "I do." Tynie sighs, the two being laid out across the couch by Bobby. He reaches back to turn on the entertainment center, figuring time alone watching movies could be shared. "Little Man took Phil's word better than I expected. I've been so worried over him thinking we've bailed, especially since he's already been through that. I just don't…" Tynie starts. "He knows baby, trust me. Everything's alright, no need to worry." Bobby finishes as he winds up not able to find a movie that seemed interesting. Shutting down the entertainment center, Bobby sees Tynie taking a call on their shared phone.

"Flies With the Cops, I need some advice. I can't be on my feet much because of my pregnancy. I don't have anyone who can run my store. What do I do?" Spring Breeze asks. "Focus on the baby, leave the rest to me." Tynie answers. Spring Breeze concurs, hanging up.

Tynie then immediately calls Liu, ordering "Look dude, Spring Breeze can't run her store anymore, medical orders. I need you to set up for Daddy, Bruno, and Tao to divvy up the stock she has. Have Rose watch Little Man when you get that arranged. Whatever you order, do NOT split that stock up right now, we'll discuss that at a later date. TRUST ME. After that's done, sell the property that Spring Breeze ran her store in. Send the proceeds of that straight to her. You get why I'm having it done like that, right?"

"Sure do. It'll take a bit for the civil rights attorney to get through with everything he's overtaken anyway. Consider it done. Relax, I'll still take down time and get established. Since this situation is circled around a medical issue it has priority. Oh, and what you asked to have shipped here from Hawaii should arrive by mid next week. I just got word and was about to call you." Agreeing to that, Tynie hangs up. Calling Spring Breeze right back, Tynie announces "You'll be set before you know it. Liu will need consented access to your stock though." Spring Breeze says "I'll have Phil give that to him right now. Thank you Flies With The Cops." "Eh, no sweat. You know the deal: if you need us call." Tynie concludes. Spring Breeze answers "Will do."

Bobby heard everything, bragging "That was awesome!" "Eh, it all just came to me. There's another reason I'm not having Liu order Spring Breeze's stock being split amongst the family members. We've gotten rid of a lot of people lately and I'm wondering if we'll have to do that again soon. I don't want anyone we may be getting rid of to get anything out of any member of the family." Tynie elaborates. A text from Liu comes across the screen of the couple's shared phone reading "I knew the motives even without Tynie explaining entirely. Frankly, I'm GLAD she went there! Everything you two have promised that hasn't been acted on is a voided arrangement, effective immediately! I have the same feeling about ridding of people Tynie does." Tynie replies "Dude, you rock! Thank you! Keep us posted! You know what to do and when." Liu concurs, adding "Tynie's latest plan is underway."

The texts from that conversation are saved, then the entire discussion is ended. Showing Bobby the latest conversation, Tynie mentions "I know exactly why he went there with the voided arrangements bit. Something tells me that is orders from the civil rights attorney." "I had the same feeling." Bobby admits, pocketing their phone. Reaching over to get her purse and sling it to her left arm, Tynie inquires "What do you want to do now baby?" Sneaking his arms around her waist, Bobby answers "Give the hottest woman alive a massage, and go from there." Blushing, Tynie giggles once more as her frame is lifted off the couch. Her purse is crested in the crook of her abdomen as Bobby chariots her towards their room. Loving the display of power she's getting, all Tynie does is brag about her man's strength in a breathy-and-soft voice while they trek across the house.

The throughway of their master bedroom arrived at, Tynie shuts up just long enough to hear Bobby swear his adoration gently as well as that to him she is "Ms. Universe." Laying her onto the bed in a swift-yet-soft dropping motion, Bobby then takes her purse and sets it to the end of the bed. Unloading that and his pocket, he sees Tynie flip over to her stomach awaiting the promised rubdown. Splitting his legs around her hips, Bobby makes good on the massage, assuring it being done with full power. Aware that Tynie loathes it when he treats her like she'll break when giving massages, Bobby does all he can to keep that as the furthest thing from her experience during the time it takes to rid her body of any tensions. She howls out when he rubs a few places, not from enjoyment, advising her man that "the fucker's bullshit" is where those areas of overbearing tension came from.

"I didn't hurt myself with the leap when meeting Phil, baby. Relax." Tynie vows. Sighing, Bobby returns "Good to know babe." Melting into the bed after about half an hour, she sees Bobby plop over to her side with a bit of worry still in his smile. Rolling over so their eyes meet, Tynie relays "I'm serious honey, that leap didn't hurt me. You've waited long enough for your massage." Settling onto his stomach, Bobby doesn't object, soon as he's laid out Tynie returns every aspect of the rubdown she obtained. When she gets to his knees, Bobby howls out, instigating Tynie to do all she can to pop them for him. The pops she hears are loud, her man moaning back "Thanks babe." "Anytime, how did that happen?" Tynie worries. "Tension buildup, that's all honey. Honest." Bobby tells her. Understanding, she continues the rubdown right up to the point where the man of her dreams melts onto the bed. Slipping over to his side, Tynie stretches her right arm over Bobby's broad shoulders.

Their phone goes off again, Bobby reaching to answer it. Liu on the other side has news, asking Bobby to put the phone on speaker. Once that's done, Tynie and Bobby hear "Harlei and Anjea just recanted their connection to you two. T is flying everything from your Hawaiian home here when he has vacation time coming. I've already had T pay for the crest tattoos to be removed from Harlei and Anjea. Those two are having that done as I speak, T swears he'll get photographic evidence. T refuses to be repaid for that, and the money that came from Tynie for the beachhouse to Harlei has also been forfeited. They took it out of the bank and gave it straight to T, before you ask. T has that all locked in his account at the bank to where only he can access it. T just called me with all this a bit ago, not knowing how to tell Tynie. He feels like shit that this happened, yet already has it set in motion to have the garage built on your beachhouse property, and the security system upgraded. Apparently T has Marine buddies in those businesses these days. Anjea instigated the recantment of your connection, claiming that Tynie's a diva that can't live without getting her way. Harlei went with her, claiming a unified front on that. I've already alerted the civil rights attorney, who says that Harlei and Anjea are so fucked even Satan's blushing. I was told to quote him. Tynie, I'm sorry to be the bearer of that news."

Gulping back angry tears, Tynie resolves "Liu, please tell me you told T that none of that shit is his fault. T keeps his cut of the money from the beachhouse/ private beachland deal, we insist. As for the flying of our stuff from Hawaii taking a couple days, there's no rush. After all that T's done for us, we don't have the heart to make him hurry with those items. Relating to the money for the beachhouse/ beachland deal given to Allyn, Elya, Harlei, and Anjea:Bobby and I want them wired right back to us as soon as you can make it happen! Tell T that his Marine buddies that will be doing the garage and security system work they are awesome for doing this! You've done right man, regarding Harlei and Anjea.

In terms of the photographic evidence, T made a decent call. If you can, find out whether or not the others we've rid of actually got their crest tattoos removed. Thanks for letting us know this man." Liu's reply "I did tell T what you asked. As for the money wires, I'll get right on them. T's Marine buddies will get your message. I'll also tell T to text you when he's going to fly that stuff back to you two, as well as let him know there's no reason to rush. As for the other crest tattoos being gotten rid of, I'll do my best to find out." "Good plan, Liu." Tynie confirms, ending that call.

Handing Bobby the phone, Tynie at last lets out the angry tears she'd withheld. Setting that device onto the bed, he bearhugs her with all the power in his body, Tynie weeping "What the fuck did we do against them?!" "We stood our ground, protected our hearts, acted on our rights. We didn't let them waltz all over us. They're the assholes, not us." Bobby soothes. Letting that answer sink in, Tynie realizes "T did us many favors already, really acting like a brother to me. He really didn't have to go as far as he did." "I don't think he sees it that way my love. I'm also not too sure you could change his mind either." Bobby counters. "You actually think I was gonna try to do that?" Tynie wonders with a bit of a laugh. Tynie's short laugh instigates both of them to break out in vindictive chuckles, the feeling that once more this couple got legally-available revenge being celebrated.

Liu and T talk again after Liu's call with Tynie and Bobby is over, T coming up with a plan to make good on Tynie's wishes. Liu gets all details of the plan, actually converting Tynie's wishes into orders that make T's idea the way things are handled. Thing is, T and Liu are talking while T's at his bank, the money wires being set up literally the same day they were sought out. The banker ends up communicating directly with Liu, since Tynie and Bobby were declared "unavailable." Allyn, Elya, Harlei, and Anjea also bank where T does, so those wires were added to the one from T's account.

Liu thought that Allyn and Elya had already given up the cuts of money from the beachhouse/ beach land deal, only to learn that they moved those funds into a different account as to try and conceal them. Given the size of the money transfer, the feds got alerted. Liu explains everything, depicting a rather graphic tale of fiscal and emotional exploitation against Tynie. A federal agent takes that all down, authorizing the money wires right away. T overheard that, adding "I've known her since high school, this isn't the first time some asshole's pulled this shit. Lord willing it will be one of the last." Liu hears that, asking T to take his phone off of speaker for a moment. "Man, no problem. I'll appear. Text me the day, time and courtroom when you get it." T swears before being asked, Liu noting that prior to concurring with that arrangement.

The federal agent who authorized the money wires hears that, seeking out to speak with Liu. T hands over his phone, Liu learning "The wires will be through and cleared by the end of the week. Tell your client. Oh, and thank you for making our case against those four iron clad. We've been investigating them for fourteen months, this event just solidified the charges even more. We need your authorization to add Tynie and Bobby to the victim list though." "Do it!" Liu orders, promising to update the couple later. The federal agent writes that order down, returning T's phone to him afterwards.

Before calling Tynie and Bobby back, Liu does some investigating of their accounts. Apparently his hunch couldn't have been more perfectly timed, as a member of the bank account insurance agency was about to contact him. Those two men have a decent-lengthed chat, Liu getting wind that Allyn and Elya had concealed their funds from Tynie's beachhouse/ beachland deal as a plot to further exploit her. The federal investigation into Harlei, Anjea, Allyn and Elya for grand larceny and bank fraud had mandated the insurance agent for bank accounts to check into a few things. Liu's then appraised "The accounts belonging to your clients are secure. They're victims of those two fucks, among many others. We already made it to where they can access the money and have funds wired in.

Any money wires authorized will go through on an expedited status because of this situation. Beyond that, the couple you represent will NEVER have to worry about money again. I'll send you the proof any way you want." Liu orders "I'll be there in an hour, have it ready!" The conversation's ended after that meetup is solidified, Liu calling Tynie and Bobby immediately afterwards. The insurance guy for bank accounts and Liu wind up meeting forty minutes later, Liu being handed the proof he sought out. As Liu drives back to Tao's, the couple's shared phone is called.

Bobby answers the phone on the second ring, Liu telling him everything that just came up. "You gotta be fuckin me." Bobby howls, Liu saying "Umm no, I'm not. T helped me set that in motion when we last spoke. Apparently.." Liu starts, continuing in great detail as to all he just got wind of. "T's willing to testify.. for us?!" Bobby interrupts.

"Yeah man, he insists. Said something about keeping his word to Tynie." Liu adds, continuing his long-winded diatribe. "He really is a good brother." Bobby affirms as the couple's lawyer at last shuts up. Tynie wonders what's happening, not saying a word. "Look man, you get this on the way to being settled first. That way there's no potential for delaying the federal actions against those fuckers. In terms of Spring Breeze's store being sold, deal with that after. Just set up to have the stock managed like Tynie told you earlier. If anyone asks, you can't explain to outside mitigating circumstances. We'll see them Saturday. One more thing, get ahold of Rose and tell her that Bruno's system for communication is in effect. You already know what to claim as the reason why." Bobby plots."You got it. Later." Liu confirms, ending the call.

Putting their phone on the charger, Bobby gives his wife a look that screams of just receiving bad news. "What happened?" Tynie worries, soon after getting every bit of information regarding the most recent call they obtained. "T's always been like that, babe. His heart is huge, his ethics code is strict, and he LOATHES assholes. As for everything else, I'm unfortunately not surprised. However, I am impressed with how you handled it all." Tynie concludes. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Tynie makes it so their foreheads meet up, going on "I didn't see us walking through those kicked open doors having this circumstance, I swear."

"Don't blame my Queen for this, you wouldn't let me blame me. This is what we needed to have happen really. People need to know that we won't stand for their bullshit." Bobby returns. Looking into his eyes, Tynie whispers "Yes my King, you're right." "Baby, I must apologize. I didn't know T would go so far for us, I was wrong for once believing you'd leave me for him." Bobby admits, ashamed.

"Babe, there's no reason to be ashamed. T wanted to show you instead of just telling you, that's how he is. As for your other belief, I'll NEVER leave you! I swear that on my last breath!" Tynie vows. "So…I'm forgiven?" Bobby worries. "You had no reason to be sorry in the first place. We needed to be shown who really cares, you said so yourself. T's just showing his hand. Everything's good, my love." Tynie decrees. Seeing the truth of her words in her eyes, Bobby smiles again, boasting "Damn I have it good!" Clearing her throat, Tynie corrects "We have it damn good honey."

Liu's acting on Bobby's plan as that conversation ceases, Rose learning of "an unexpected string of circumstances altering Liu's availability to handle family status updates." Rose then decrees "We act on Bruno's communication system until that changes. Little Shit will know of any emergencies, I swear. You just handle the shit that's evidently hitting low fans, Liu. As for Spring Breeze's store's stock, we deal with that next week." Liu's resolution to that being "Got it." Moments later, Rose tells Bruno everything, adding "Liu ordered those who are pregnant are not to know about this."

Bruno's answer "I can see why. We'll also not discuss it on Saturday, you know how Little Shit worries." Rose laughs "I do. We have a plan." TreMarion's appraised, vouching for how Tynie, Bobby, Rose and Bruno want things done, only to add "This best not make it back to those who are expecting. Beyond that, we stick to the plan for handling Spring Breeze's store's stock." Liu affirms "I had no intention of informing the households of those who are pregnant. They don't need this stress in their condition. Consider the plan concreted then." Every conversation then ceased, all parties silently paraphrase Rose in a prayer "May there not be any more shit hitting any more low fans today."

Bobby then hears the text alert for the couple's shared phone go off, Rose texting "We'll keep you two posted on anything in the family. Liu's going to be really busy, he said you knew why. Relax, those with pregnant women in the house are clueless. The stock for Spring Breeze's store gets handled next week. If Little Man worries about being bailed on, we'll tell him there have been scandalous people trying to get into the family that he shouldn't be around. Love you guys."

"We do. Sounds good. Love you guys." Bobby answers, again setting the phone to charge. Tynie watches him do that, grabbing her hubby into her arms the second she sees an opportunity. "We have who matters around us now. Little Man being kept away was a good thing. If he worries about being bailed on, I'll have it set to where the family backs what we told him regarding scandalous people." Tynie plans. "Rose already arranged that, she just told me." Bobby mutters. "Wow.." Tynie gasps.

Little Man calls Rose, asking "Why do scandalous people like to mess with our family?!" "If I knew the answer I'd tell you. I'm sorry Little Man, but I won't lie about that. Besides, Liu needs a career to keep up." Rose relates. "I miss Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, and the others.."Little Man pines. "Saturday will be here before you know it. Your Aunt Tynie wanted you away from those people, Tariyu. Uncle Bobby told me that a bit ago, they don't want you hurt because of people like that. They miss you too, this was to keep you safe." Rose elaborates.

"Makes sense, Aunt Rose. One thing though, why didn't Aunt Tynie tell me?" Tariyu poses. "Oh that, she didn't know how. She didn't want you hurt at her words or not understanding her explanation."Tariyu's lost at that last line, Tao picking up the phone to get Rose to repeat herself. Once that's done, Tao tells Rose "I know exactly where Tynie's going with this. Don't worry, I'll get him to see her logic. Thank you for telling us. See you Saturday." Rose agrees to that before the call is ended on Tao's side.

Texting Bobby, Rose admits that she claimed some things on the couple's names. Tynie sees that across the screen of the couple's shared phone, resolving as she takes that device off the charger "You read our minds, relax. I feel bad for how Little Man's been done by us not being around much. Thing is, I'd rather it be me and Bobby dealing with those people than Tariyu. Please tell me you told him that." "Not in those words, but yes." Rose replies.

"Saturday can't come fast enough. I owe Little Man for putting him through this." Tynie responds. "Umm,not according to Tao. He said he knew right off why you did what you did. He appreciated it too." Rose counters. "Sista, do me a favor. First chance you get, tell Little Man that no matter what we love him. Forever." "Will do." Rose swears, the two ladies then ending the discussion. Setting their phone to charge one more time, Tynie tucks her hair behind her ears with a frustrated look on her face. Witnessing that, Bobby again goes to bearhug his wife, hoping that the closeness of the hold he's crafting soothes her for a while.

Across town, Liu's taking a break from the new legal situations to assist Tao in explaining to Little Man just why the family's not gotten together in a while. "Aunt Rose told me that scandalous people were messing with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie. Those two don't want me around that kind of person, Aunt Rose says that type of person is really dangerous." Tariyu mentions. "They're right. Your Aunt Tynie told me something too, Tariyu. She and Bobby would rather it be them around that kind of person than you. They love you forever, their hearts would be shattered if you got near scandalous people just to be around them." Liu informs. "He's not Lying. Rose just confirmed that in a text, she had Tynie and Bobby's permission to say that too." Tao verifies, showing his phone screen around the room.

Tao then adds "Saturday will be here before you know it. Liu's working on getting the scandalous people out of our lives. You need to trust us, Tariyu. Tynie's never misled you, nor would I allow anyone to try that." Tariyu's silent, taking in everything he just heard. Deep breaths heard before Little Man answers cause Liu and Tao to worry for a moment. "So they love me.. they're not bailing.. they're trying to protect me?" Tariyu wonders. "Exactly." Liu whispers. "Tariyu, I agree with everything they've done. I know it hurts to not have seen them in a while, but this was best for you. Your safety means more than a gathering. The scandalous people wouldn't care if you got hurt in any way. Tynie, Bobby, Rose and the others do care. Rather deeply, which is why they insisted it be handled like it has been." Tao explains. Tariyu's face lights up at that explanation, his heart and head totally grasping what the family's motives were right then. "I get it now. I'm loved and protected." Little Man cheers. "Forever." Tao and Liu say as one.

Ducking away to call Tynie, Tao says "I'll be right back." Bobby hears the phone going off one more time, answering it with an arm pulled away from his wife. Tao relays everything that he, Liu, Rose, and Little Man just talked about before Bobby can get a word in. "You read our minds, thank you. We may be periodically reminding Tariyu about that though. Tynie and I don't want him forgetting, especially should we encounter more scandalous people." Bobby responds. "I like that idea!" Tao gleams, the discussion ending after they chime simultaneously "See you Saturday." Bobby once more charging the shared phone, Tynie's told of the most recent developments, only to boast when her man goes quiet "Again, my King impressed me. Very nicely done. As for Liu, Tao, and Rose explaining it to Little Man, they did really good." "Thank you my Queen. Yeah they did." Bobby agrees, both trying to smile one more time.

Their hands entangle in a hold, as Tynie plans "The way that phone's gone off, we leave it here for now. I'm making my man steaks for lunch. We'll have scotches to go with them. I figure once the steaks are done, we can eat them in here so that both of us totally relax. In terms of the cleanup, yeah I got that too." "My Queen is not my servant. The cleanup will be done by me. Other than that, we make lunch together." Bobby overrules. "Yes love. Let me take care of one more thing." Tynie shoots back, going to change out the distributor cartridge. She'd caught that just in time too, the alert for a low cartridge nearly sounding off. "A day and a half per cartridge.. Not bad." Tynie announces. "Actually that's pretty good." Bobby counters. Going back to his side, Tynie's all smiles, getting Bobby to join her.

Acting on Tynie's plan for lunch, the phone's left on the charger as the two clear the house headed for the kitchen. As they get in the kitchen, she gets together everything that will go with the steaks, Bobby covering those and the scotches. The minigrill overtaken by half of their lunch, Tynie starts to worry about missing important news from the family. "Don't worry babe. We'll know when we're meant to. As far as the others know, our phone battery's dying." Bobby tells her. In those words was a confession, something that he did when she was handling the distributor. "Thank you honey." Tynie purrs, checking the steaks before aligning the fixins to a tray.

"Ah Ah Ah.. I got that." Bobby chides, overtaking the task of getting everything together after noticing the steaks were done. "Yeah, and I got you." Tynie responds in a playful purring voice, wrapping her arm around his waist. Giggling, Bobby enjoys the tone of his woman's voice as well as their closeness while going back to the master bedroom.

Bobby guides her to the bed first, flowing onto it at Tynie's hip with the tray in hand. Sharing the meal without a discussion, the couple winds up having a return of peace and quiet to their day. The scotches follow that trend, being taken in as the silence around Tynie and Bobby remains. "You don't do that cleanup without a little lovin.." Tynie teases, pulling her man closer "I wouldn't dream of it." Bobby purrs back, the two immediately going in for another kiss.

The affection is broken off in a way which hasn't been done for a bit: each one pulling away while retaining a slight open-mouthed tongue war and then both having their lower lips nipped on. "Wow.." Tynie and Bobby gasp together, him slowly sliding off the bed, again tray in hand. Tynie's in a romanced stupor when the phone goes off. Aside from everything the couple already knows about, the family as it stands is good. No emergencies so far in the day, Bruno swears that Tynie and Bobby will be told if anything changes. Grateful for that, Tynie replies with love. Liu texts to inform the couple that today's events have him rather busy for the rest of the week, the next time he'll likely be available to talk is Saturday. There's a caveat to that of course, barring emergencies. Tynie agrees to those terms, telling Liu as much before returning the phone to the charger.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees a glow across Tynie's cheeks that illuminates the entire room. "We got good news lover. Everyone's alright. Liu's booked pretty solidly the rest of this week though, you know why. Beyond that, you were right about knowing when we're meant to." Tynie broadcasts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bobby waves Tynie over, getting a bit of a breeze as she practically races to his hip. "You know I don't like keeping the hottest man alive waiting." Tynie beams. "You know I don't like it when the hottest woman alive races around for non-emergencies." Bobby worries back. Draping her arms over his shoulders, Tynie apologizes with a kissy trail down his right cheek. "Ohh.." Bobby slurs.

Retreating her lips to his ear, Tynie poses "So, is my Badass Kahuno in the mood?" "Yeahhh.." Bobby howls under his breath. The hold dissolves just long enough for both to disrobe, their outfits getting chucked across the floor. Standing before her, Bobby requests "This time, my Queen's in total control. I buck, you stop me." "Oooh, yes my King. Get on your back on the bed then." Tynie returns in a lusty voice. The next thing Tynie sees is her man splaying onto the mattress while simultaneously crawling back so his knees don't drape over the edge. Tynie watches Bobby settle back with his head on the pillows, waiting until he stops moving before prowling him like a tiger hunting their prey. "I've waited all day to do this.." She whimpers out in a yearning tone.

"As have I.." Bobby yowls, witnessing the love of his life leap straight onto his raging boner. "OH my GAWD!" Tynie gasps, adjusting to the intensity of his erection. Feeling her tightness cling to him, Bobby moans "Ohh hell yeahh!" Gazing into his eyes, Tynie starts off this lovemaking with an intensity that they've not shared in some time. Her hands rake over his chest as the leaps endure, Bobby sheerly adoring the wildness to her sex. Just as he starts to thrust in time with her, Tynie races her hands to his hips to end that move. His ass is kept in her grasp prior to Tynie going through the first climax of this romp. "UNNH! OHH! BOBBAAYY!" She bellows at the start of this orgasm, throwing her head back so fast her neck pops. He feels her core muscles moshing around his erection, Tynie then removing her hands from his ass.

Lowering her gaze so their eyes meet again, Tynie moans "You take over.." Honoring her wishes, Bobby goes totally buckwild thrusting himself into and out of his wife's center. Tynie's thighs taken into his hands, hers return to raking his chest, this time adding in a few playful scratches of his chestfur. Reaching her left hand away from his chest, Tynie strokes Bobby's nuts for a few moments, slurring out "Oooh, I can't wait to feel that load of hot cum flooding me." That move drives Bobby INSANE with desires to rock her world and at the same time make what she mentioned reality. Relenting her hand from that part of him, Tynie gets a quick grasp on Bobby's shoulders, altering the way she sat on his throbbing member as well.

Grunting as he bore witness to that, Bobby uses the different position to an advantage in terms of the power of his thrusts. Tynie has a severely intense climax bubbling up inside her, the fight-back starting moments after her man makes their intimacy more powerful than when it started. "I wanna cum with my Tarzie.." Tynie groans out, retaining the lusty voice.

Still grunting as he fucked her, Bobby lets out "I'm real close my Janie.." They say nothing else until neither one can hold off their releases, Tynie being shoved over that edge first. "Ohhhh My Tarzie! Unnh! I love you!" She bellows as that climax rages through her being. "Ohhh my Janie! Unnh! I love you!" He hollers back, Tynie plopping onto him seconds later. Cuddling as they start to cool down from the shared intimacies, Tynie and Bobby gasp together "That was HOT!"

Taking one hand away from her thighs, Bobby runs it up Tynie's spine and through her hair. Sensing he was concerned over her thighs having handprints from the intensity of their sexual encounter, Tynie relates through her breath "No worries my King. I'm satisfied and totally happy. Everything else can be dealt with later." Stopping himself from checking on that specific fret, Bobby answers in kind "Yes my Queen. Oh, you mean we're satisfied and totally happy." "I sure do." Tynie sighs, not saying another word. In his arms, Tynie falls asleep, wearing the biggest smile of the entire day. "Awww." Bobby whispers, chastely kissing her lips before laying Tynie to his side. Seeing to it she has pillows under her head, the napping Tynie started is joined in by Bobby. She rolls over, kissing him in her delicate slumber, saying between short smooches "I love you Bobby." Kissing her just as he got, Bobby replies "I love you too Tynie." From there, the couple snuggles and naps without a thing on their minds, both smiling from ear-to-ear.

They wake up a couple hours later, kissing as they sit up in the bed. Tynie discovers with a quick glance the shared phone didn't go off. The couple then heads for the Jacuzzi tub to get cleaned up, each one separately hoping the quiet from their phone not going off upholds. They don't spend much time in the jet-raging waters, drying off moments after both are washed down. Walking hand-in-hand, the couple kisses briefly before splitting off to get dressed. The outfits that were tossed across the floor are obtained then thrown into the hamper by Tynie as Bobby pockets their shared phone.

Waving him closer to her, Tynie has a bit of concern to her smile. Bobby goes to his wife's side, soothing "By the looks of it, everything's fine. No one's called us out for a while, babe. I'm a bit worried too, yet until we're told otherwise, we've done all we can for now." Nodding Tynie accepts that, draping her left arm around his hipline while ridding of the concerned tone to her smile.

Leaving the master bedroom one more time, Bobby guides his woman in the direction of the couch. "Hey now, you won't let me act like your servant. We make dinner together." Tynie relates as they travel through the home. "Who said anything about us cooking again today?" Bobby evades, sporting a premeditative smile. "You little sneak!" Tynie yips. "You're forgetting, positive mystery." Bobby teases. Tynie giggles, admitting that he was right without actually saying so.

They take a bit in getting to the couch, Tynie being laid against it just as the door's knocked on. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby goes to answer it. Lya's on the other side of the door, saying as the couple's meal is in her hands "I'm golden legal-issue wise. My deal with Tynie stands." "Fair enough." Bobby answers, taking the delivery in hand as Lya shuts the door.

Securing that prior to going to his wife, Bobby wonders "Deal with Lya?" "Oh that! She said since I'm her lawyer after the whole thing with her staffers and that bomb threat on the first time we went there, that our meals are on the house. She claimed that's good until the restaurant closes for the last time. I figured that was reasonable." Tynie recalls.

"Oh yeah!" Bobby sighs out, that whole situation coming back to the forefront of his mind. "It's ok baby, we've had a lot hit. Lya saying that made me remember the deal." Tynie considers, the two laying their meal out atop the coffee table. They eat in silence after that discussion, neither one really wanting to talk for a bit. After dinner's over, they make short order of cleanup, again going for hard liquor to share in. The shared phone doesn't go off again as that transpires,Tynie and Bobby taking that as a reprieve from having to deal with anything. Loading the dishwasher, Tynie sets it to run as Bobby goes to get the hard liquor out of the fridge. They share it while standing in a half snuggled position, each one taking shots straight from the bottle. Once they've had their fill, Tynie caps the bottle and slips it back into the fridge door.

Closing that appliance with a switch to her hips, Tynie gives Bobby another shit-eating grin. Meeting up with her, Bobby says softly "Thank God today's over." "Amen." Tynie whispers, the two reconnecting at the hip to head for bed. As they go back for the master bedroom for the last time today, Tynie and Bobby see that their sync is still present. Each one looks down at their feet for a second, discovering their steps match in perfect time. Smiling from ear to ear as that's uncovered, they kiss before entering the throughway of the home. This most recent love display isn't broken off until they reach the edge of the bed. Tynie waits for her man as the phone's placed to the charger, both praying quietly that nothing urgent will strike tonight.

They hit the bed at the same time, Tynie and Bobby slinking across it so their knees don't bend at the edge. Situating the pillows behind their heads, Tynie waits for her man to cover them. Feeling the abrupt breeze from that happening, the two end any sense of a gap between them as the final kiss of the day begins. Communally praying in the back of their minds, the couple sends word to those watching from above regarding all the circumstances which arose today, seeking out a quick resolution to each. As this love display's broken off Tynie's talisman tattoo goes ballistic with thrashes, causing her to yelp out in pain.

Wondering what that meant, Tynie queries "Babe, you got any idea what that was all about?" "I think it means the ones watching us from above are pissed at those scandalous fucks. Beyond that, they're watching over us as always. Not just you and me, but those who matter." Bobby translates, rubbing her arm in that area. Trying to relax as those thrashes subside, Tynie uncovers "Really there isn't anything else we can do. It's all up to Liu and that civil rights attorney now." "It'll all work out how it's meant to babe." Bobby whispers, taking his wife in for a tight snuggle. Sighing out as the discovery that Bobby's right strikes, Tynie nuzzles his shoulder as slumber arrives for both.

What Tynie and Bobby will learn another time is: T's assistance with the new situations wasn't only to keep his word to Tynie, but to send a message to the scandalous folks out there. Thing is,T's message is actually the exact one Tynie, Bobby, and what's left of their family wishes to relay to that element of society. Basically, if you're out there and have even the slightest notion to do anything against Tynie, Bobby, T, or their family you will be dealt with in a court of law. When that happens, anyone scandalous may as well French kiss their freedom and fiscal security goodbye.

Danny's letter really did kick open doors, some of them not exactly expected by Tynie and Bobby, yet those issues will soon be resolved. Protecting Little Man from the scandalous types does come with pain for Tynie and the family, because all who know him miss him. However, everyone in that group knows this is best for Tariyu, because he's been through enough at such a young age. The couple will see what's left of their family on Saturday, with a surprise for those loved by Tynie and Bobby as well as that couple in the mix. Yeah, Liu's a great attorney, yet he's also a sneak!

Now to see if the desired message really gets through to the scandalous types…..


	94. 94

Title: Mighty Convenient

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Tynie and Bobby find themselves awakening at the same second, their snuggle from the night before again altered. This time, she's half hovered on his body, flittering her eyes open as the shared phone goes off. Liu on the other end has news the pair didn't expect. "I got word of something that you two need to hear." Liu advises as Tynie gets that device off the charger. Hitting the speakerphone button, she tells their lawyer to go ahead.

Apparently the couple's consultancy may not transpire, the Administration of the NYPD now balking at the arrangement, one of their members already calling Liu today. Tynie's pissed, growling "Dude, that's breach of contract, unlawful retaliatory discrimination based on sex, retirement status, and the fact this bitch is Cherokee! Technically it's also a blatant violation of our civil rights, based entirely on what Bobby and I have had to set in motion in order to reclaim our lives from those the Administration is now trying to back by doing this to us! You are to hang up on me then alert the civil rights attorney and have him go after those fucks!"

"On it!" Liu swears, acting on the "Hang up on me" line after. Hearing his wife seethe with rage causes Bobby to pocket the shared phone and go straight in for their morning kiss. Tynie adores the power of this affection, returning it in kind, secretly sensing this move was made to try and lighten her mood a bit. Slowly breaking off that love display after a bit, Bobby asks "My baby in a better mood?" "Yeah, sorry you heard me go postal on Liu like that. I'm just fed up with people trying to backdoor bullshit on us." Tynie replies. "You're not alone in that, so being sorry for it isn't needed." Bobby counters, guiding his wife out of bed.

"Ya know what? We're not doing shit else to prepare for the consultancy. As far as I'm concerned that whole arrangement is voided. I say that because of what I just learned. I sense when the NYPD Administration hears from the civil rights attorney and Liu, we'll lose that deal anyway. I should've known that would happen, given what Liu said a few days ago about the policies about to be a part of the Force. I know that sounds bitchy of me, yet I don't give a damn. The NYPD Administration kicked open THAT door.." Tynie starts. "We're just walking through it." Bobby finishes, noting that he agrees with her decision by sporting a proud smile. Halfway to the kitchen, Bobby relays to Liu whom has called them back "Yeah man, we've decided that unless you or the civil rights attorney tells us otherwise, we're not bothering with preparing for the consultancy. After what Tynie got wind of a bit ago, we refuse to waste our time with that. Tynie senses we've already lost the arrangement anyway, the NYPD Administration's just now trying to skate around that verdict any way they can." "Act on Tynie's sense then. Last I heard, your family's fine. I'll let you know of any updates." Liu returns, apologizing for "Hanging up" on Tynie. "Dude, if we tell you to do that, it's urgent. You're good." Bobby informs. "Very well man. We'll be in touch." Liu resolves ending the conversation.

Taking their phone from him, Tynie sees a look of frustration in Bobby's eyes. Pocketing that device, she says "We check for updates from Liu and the others later. You and I need to attempt having a better day." Going back to walking in the direction of the kitchen, Bobby adds "I like that plan." The civil rights attorney concurs with Tynie's claims against the NYPD administration, as well as her plan about the couple "not bothering in terms of anything connected to the consultancy." Liu learns that as Tynie and Bobby go about their morning regimen of coffees and eating. Liu tells the civil rights attorney, whom has been at Tao's since the first call to Tynie and Bobby "Unless we say otherwise in writing, they want nothing to do with the NYPD Administration in terms of the consultancy. All I was told is to go after the NYPD Administration in any way we can." The conversation between those two lawyers ends up taking an hour after that, both agreeing it's best for Tynie and Bobby to consider the consultancy a voided arrangement. The NYPD Administration will hear of that couple again though, before a federal judge. What Tynie railed off first thing in the morning is perfect grounds for a lawsuit, especially given the overly-politically correct policies the NYPD now has in effect.

Across town from Liu and Tao's, Tynie breaks from eating to fire off a text to check on her family, saying "Liu's not available right now, given the recent slew of litigation brought about." Everyone's fine, those who are expecting remain asleep. T surprises the couple, announcing that he plans to fly their stuff from the Hawaiian beachhouse leaving on Friday. "Thanks man!" Tynie cheers, sending "Keep us Posted" as a reply to everyone else that remains in their family. All of them agree to that, noting what Tynie said about Liu's availability before that conversation's concluded. Just as she goes to pocket the phone, Liu texts the couple wondering "I gotta know, was Tynie a psychic in a past life?" "I get that a lot, and no. Lemme guess, we're not to bother with the consultancy in any way on your orders. Oh, and we have an upcoming federal court date." Tynie answers. "Yes on the first one. As for the second, I'm not sure if you have to appear yet. When I find out you do." Liu relates. "Umm dude, it's MIGHTY convenient that this hit AFTER we got the Brass investigated, learned of Ross & Helena's murder suicide after he retired, got Katarina and Karven disbarred, then rid of Allyn, Elya, Harlei, Anjea, and Danny. Don't let them spin this on us. Get my point?" Tynie wonders. "Sure do. I'll let the civil rights attorney know as well. Later!" Liu concludes.

Laying their phone to the kitchen bar, Tynie goes back to eating. Bobby breaks from his meal to see what just hit, reading the conversation that was just had with their lawyer over his wife's shoulder. "Damn babe!" Bobby cheers, returning to his breakfast. "All I did was notice the timing of this. Everything else I mentioned was a precursor really." Tynie responds meekly. Liu immediately makes good on what he told Tynie, reading off the list of "precursor events" that she swore lead to this situation being altered to the civil rights attorney. "Those two DO NOT appear for this case, trust me." The civil rights attorney orders, writing down everything Liu just told him. "I wasn't sure on that. I'll tell them later." Liu vows. Deeming that understandable, the civil rights attorney says "Unless I say different, they do not appear, for their safety. That's how I do these things." "Good to know." Liu notes, adding that to his records.

Back in their house, Tynie gets up to clear from breakfast, trying to ease Bobby's morning by providing him something to stare at as she walks away. He does, Tynie then hearing him hoot and holler behind her. Going back to his side her face is beet red, Bobby arises to meet her with a shit-eating grin. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie slides a hand away to stash the couple's phone on Bobby. "How to make my woman feel better after what we've learned.. That is the question." He mentions. "You already are baby." Tynie purrs, going in for another kiss. This one's a bit brief, yet it still packs one hell of a passionate punch.

The couple's faces are graced by a blushing glow afterwards, Tynie whispering "I love being yours, Bobby. You have NO idea what it means to me to be the one you share forever with." "I feel the same way for you baby." Bobby answers just as softly. Going for the couch, Tynie wraps her left arm around Bobby's shoulders, only to have him slide it down to his hips. "I don't like it when my Queen tries to balance all that beauty on your toes." He admonishes with a smirk. "Yes my King, thank you for protecting me again." Tynie returns. The couch soon overtaken by their bodies, Bobby winds up answering the couple's shared phone again. Tynie ducks back to check for a distributor cartridge, sensing it may be time to change those out. Discovering her timing was off, Tynie relents that search as Bobby learns everything the civil rights attorney has arranged relating to the consultancy. "Apparently what Tynie listed as precursor events made it to where you two do not appear for this court date. That's for your safety ultimately. Chances are high you two may be contacted by the NYPD Administration. If you are get ahold of me right away." Liu announces. "No problem man. After we fax you the letters we got from the consultancy, we're destroying our copies. We don't want that around our house." Bobby fires back. "How'd you know what I wanted you to do?" Liu wonders. "Guessed." Bobby chirps.

In the background, Tynie half-hollers "Give me ten minutes dude, you'll get those faxes! Tell Tao we'll owe him fax printer ink for this!" Bobby turns to his wife after a moment and says "Not according to Tao we don't." "Cool!" Tynie cheers, pecking her man's cheek with a kiss. From there, Tynie goes straight to her office, pulling out every letter she's gotten relating to the consultancy. Inside five minutes, Tynie starts faxing those letters straight to her lawyer. Liu hears Tao's fax machine going off, saying "That was the quickest ten minutes I've ever known!" "Man, she didn't want you or the civil rights attorney kept waiting. She told me." Bobby defends. Liu sees an addendum to the faxed letters "We'll rid of our copies later. Make copies of these. Trust me." "She's damn good." Liu commends. "Sure is." Bobby gleams. "I'll contact you two with any updates. Consider what she wants done with these faxes taken care of." Liu plans, ending that conversation. Stashing those into a folder after he hangs up with Bobby, Liu turns those over to the civil rights attorney prior to setting down his phone.

Phil found out what's going on with Tynie and Bobby, considering he's how they were arranged to have the consultancy in the first place. Spring Breeze was fast asleep when he let the family know with a text. Bruno surmises "Bet ya anything that Little Shit got Liu and the civil rights attorney all over this. I mean it's mighty funny that their consultancy got taken away after a lot of the shit that's happened." "I have a feeling Bruno's right about this." TreMarion chimes. TreMarkis mentions "Hell, that's one less round of potential bullshit for them to endure. Lord knows they've gone through that enough as it is." Rose mentions "That would explain the sudden lack of availability Liu's had these past few days!" Phil discovers "You guys may just be right. I never made those connections!" Tao absolves "You've been focusing on Spring Breeze man, as TreMarkis has Sasha. Unless Liu, Bobby, or Little Shit tells them, those ladies are NOT to find out."

Rose, TreMarion, Bruno, Tao, and TreMarkis all agree to that before they all stash their phones on the charger. Phil takes a deep breath prior to texting Tynie with news. "I got wind. Sasha and Spring Breeze are entirely clueless. Everyone else says for you not to bother with that anymore." Tynie reads, advising "Dude, tell Liu that, trust me. We don't plan to mess with the consultancy now. Thank you for keeping those who are pregnant in the dark on this. Unless Liu says it's cool for us to go there, they don't get wind.. Got me?" Phil concurs, promising "I'm calling Liu right now. You got it."

Liu gets word that the initiator of the consultancy arrangement got wind of the change in that situation, appraising Phil of how it's being dealt with now. "Look man, if you need me to testify, text me." Phil requests. "I'll let the civil rights attorney know that." Liu swears. The next thing Liu hears is "We've already arranged to keep those two posted on family updates. Tynie swore you had limited availability because of this." "She didn't lie. Thank you for handling the family updates." Liu attests, getting back "No sweat man." With that, the conversation's concluded. Phil and Liu both charge their phones, sensing those devices will be needed more than usual today.

Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes, grumbling "I cannot believe this shit! Seriously, all we did was act on our rights, now this happens! Thank God Phil had the presence of mind NOT to tell the pregnant ladies! Yeah, he knows. Liu and the civil rights attorney will get word of that part, before too long." Pulling her closer to him, Bobby whispers "It's alright honey. Everything will work out." "You're right. I was really wanting to mold those young officers careers. How was I supposed to know that us acting on our rights would take that away?" Tynie wonders. "You weren't. It's wrong that this happened, yet we have it soon to be taken care of." Bobby soothes as Tynie envelops herself in his arms.

"I'm so sick of assholes taking shit away from us! We've both been through that enough in our lives already for fuck's sake! I mean we'd be catching all kinds of hell if we returned that favor to ANYONE! You know I'm right too!" She howls with angry tears racing from her eyes. Petting her hair with his left hand, Bobby wipes those tears away with his right.

Under his breath, Tynie hears "You're right my love. I say we focus on our family, any clients you get in the future, and when need be your Project. We do not accept anything outside of that, because I don't want you going through this again. Yes, I'm pissed about how things turned out. However, you know what seeing you cry does to me. Tell me how to take away the anger and pain babe…" Tynie mutters "You're working on that right now babe. This plan is absolutely perfect. I just wish I knew how to rid of your anger from this my love."

Leaning his chin so their eyes meet, Bobby answers "You're already working on that." Time slides by as the two sit together silently, Tynie later realizing "Actually, this works out better for you and I. We've had enough shit hit us, and Sasha's due to give birth soon. I say that because of your plan about the family, my practice, and my Project. I figure this: We'd still be set to do the consultancy if we were really meant to." Discovering she was right, Bobby smiles from ear to ear before responding "You're right my Angel." Nobody in the family has their phone go off for another couple hours, everyone presuming the others were alright. Each party that currently has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts is aware of Liu's lack of availability, everyone assumes that "no news is good news." Tynie and Bobby wind up making their next meal together, each one keeping an ear open to catch if the shared phone starts going off.

Breaking from those preparations to check her distributor, Tynie discovers it's still running strong without the cartridge needing replaced. They eat together in a bit of a relaxed silence, sipping a drink retaining that trend. Bobby clears from it all as Tynie hears their phone ringing. Kissing his cheek briefly, she goes to answer it. Liu reminds her that the civil rights attorney doesn't want them appearing, adding Phil's arrangement to testify based on his connection to the consultancy arrangement. Tynie also learns that the consultancy is to be considered voided effective immediately, followed by Liu and the civil rights attorney having a day before a judge against the NYPD Administration next week. As for the other litigation, that will be settled out of court around the same time.

"Damn dude, how'd the guy pull THAT off?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, everyone who has EVER fucked with you and what's left of your family has pooled together to settle everything. By "They" I mean also the families of those individuals who are now deceased. I think it's because they knew they didn't stand a chance." Liu answers. "When all that goes through, call us. Bobby, you and I will meet at my place to discuss handling that. After the news I woke up to, I'm not about to talk about that over a cellphone." Tynie plots. "Good call!" Liu cheers, noting the plan prior to both hanging up.

Going back to her man, Tynie announces "Lover, I have news." Nodding to ask her to go on, Bobby sports an anxious smile. She elaborates on everything Liu just told her, celebrating the word about those who've fucked with them "Settling out because they knew they'd not stand a chance." She sums that all up with "One more thing, honey. I planned to have Liu come over when that's handled to talk about our ideas for those winnings. After how our day started, I'm not about to have those discussions over a cell phone." "Sheer genius." Bobby commends, ending the gap between them with a quick draping of his arms over her shoulders. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie wonders "What do you wish to do now my King?" "Whatever it takes to make my Queen happy." Bobby returns.

Leaning her head to his right pec, Tynie murmurs "I want my Kahuno happy too. Just wish I knew how to make that happen after how today started." Instead of verbally answering that, Bobby takes the new pose between them as a means to lead her towards the sauna. Her head doesn't leave its nestling place, Bobby managing to take Tynie across the house with minimal alteration of their hold. As soon as they get to that part of the house, Bobby slinks a hand away to stash their phone in the special compartment. Disrobing to fully enjoy the sauna from there, Tynie at last begins sporting a giddy smile. Meeting her at the sauna chairs moments later, Bobby's face is plastered with a matching expression. Kicking back with one arm around each other, the couple ignores time's passage for a while. As they get dressed to leave that room after still more time, Tynie kicks the sauna into cooldown as Bobby retrieves the phone.

The trend of them not being disturbed returns, Tynie getting wind of as much when her man shows the screen of that device to her. Smiling like a Cheshire cat as she takes the phone from him, Tynie relays "It's about time we caught a break!" Stashing that phone in her pocket, Tynie sneaks her left arm around Bobby's waist. They choose to go to the master bedroom to relax and maybe watch movies, Bobby leading the way as his arm returns the sneaked grasp around Tynie's hips. Setting her to the bed's edge a few minutes later, Bobby hears Tynie take another call. "We need to move the meetup for Saturday. I just got word the home TreMarion had is filled with asbestos. We can't blow it up now legally. I've already gotten the cost of the permit refunded in full. I did that about an hour ago. I'm already on it in terms of that endangering your dad, by the way." Liu informs.

"Simple man, tell everyone to meet here at my place. Set it up so you get texted when the demolition's completed. I don't want the expectant mothers around that risk. Thanks for leaping on that whole endangerment thing with my Dad. If anyone who saw Daddy while he lived in that house gets sick, you know what to do and when. In fact, order Spring Breeze and Sasha to get checked out, NOW!" Tynie answers. "No sweat. Good plan, see you Saturday. When I get updates on this you do." Liu resolves, both hanging up at the same time. Phil and TreMarkis are immediately texted with Liu's orders about their ladies getting tested from being around TreMarion in that asbestos-laiden home. Both men rush their women to the ER after saving those orders to their phones. Tao goes to Phil's to keep eyes on the home, Bruno heading to TreMarkis's. Awaiting the results of those tests, Phil and TreMarkis swear to Liu that word will be delivered as soon as they get it.

Settling the phone onto the charger, Tynie educates "The reunion got moved here. Liu's been refunded already, the permit for blowing up Daddy's old house had to be voided. Asbestos, Liu's already on it for the endangerment risk to Daddy. Same with everyone who saw him after the heart attack before Bruno had Daddy move in, should anyone get sick. Sasha and Spring Breeze are getting checked out as I speak. Liu's also getting alerted when the demolition's done." Heading to her side after silently changing his mind about the movies, Bobby gleams "Nicely done." Resting her head where his shoulder meets his neck, Tynie purrs "Learned from the sexiest man alive." "Thank you honey." Bobby returns. Tynie then sees him split his arms so that one's behind her shoulders, the other under her knees.

Arising from the bed's edge, Bobby modifies a threshold carry to lay his wife against the mattress. Slipping his arms out from underneath Tynie's frame, Bobby lays beside her as this rings out "I'm worried hubby. I don't want the condition of that house to impair those babies in any way." Petting her talisman tattoo, Tynie continues "You guys heard me. Please watch over the babies. They need you more than anyone else in the family right now." Silently choosing to bearhug his wife, Bobby shows that her concern is backed in his heart as well. Praying without another word exchanged, the couple lets time slip by as their worries are broadcast to the heavens.

Those two weren't the only ones praying for Sasha and Spring Breeze's babies, the rest of those whom presently matter joining them. Liu sat anxiously awaiting word, in the back of his mind beginning to figure that he'd be "Destroying cords" on behalf of the unborn family members. Phil calls Liu two hours after all those prayers started being sent above with TreMarkis at his hip, Phil announcing first "By the grace of God, my baby's alright! Spring Breeze is fine too!" TreMarkis follows that with "Tell Little Shit THANK YOU! The babies and Sasha are fine!" Liu concurs "Will do! You guys get the ladies home and relaxed!" TreMarkis and Phil agree to that, ending the call moments later.

Tynie's laid on the bed with worried tears building in her eyes when their phone rings. Bobby reaches over to answer it, Liu elaborating "The babies are fine! Sasha and Spring Breeze are too! Phil and TreMarkis told me to tell Little Shit they said thanks! Bruno and Tao are headed back to their homes. Phil and TreMarkis are bringing their ladies back home as we speak." "Thank you God!" Bobby gasps, swearing to let his wife know. Liu appreciates that, promising "Barring emergencies or other legal situations arising, we'll chat tomorrow." Concurring to that term, Bobby hangs up and sets their phone back on the charger.

Gently guiding her head towards him, Bobby eludes "There's no need for those worried tears my love." "The babies.. Sasha and Spring Breeze.. are alright?!" Tynie stammers out. "Yep, Liu just got word." Bobby replies. "Thank you God!" Tynie squeals, learning from her hubby "That's what I said!" Half leaping, Tynie bearhugs Bobby with all she has, doing so in celebration of the latest news to enter their day. Returning the embrace, Bobby entangles his wife in a chivalric display of his power. Rose, Bruno, Tao, and TreMarion all celebrate the word similarly to Tynie and Bobby: tight hugs shared when they meet up with Sasha, Spring Breeze, TreMarkis, and Phil. Each person returning to their respective homes, they all choose to attempt relaxing from how the day started in their own means.

Liu then has a private meeting with the civil rights attorney whom declares at the start "It's official, the consultancy for Tynie and Bobby is voided. The other litigation I've sought out in the names of all your clients will be resolved the day after we appear before a federal judge against the NYPD Administration. I know I said that would all happen next week, yet I didn't have the days confirmed last time we spoke. I'll need you to appear though, as well as the gentleman who set up the consultancy arrangement. Beyond that, no other client you possess is to show up. As it stands, everyone you represent now will win BIG." "I can make that happen. Text me information relating to day, time and courtroom." Liu asserts. Roger agrees to that, writing himself a reminder note before the meeting's ended.

Across town from that meeting, Tynie and Bobby remain in their room, relaxation racing from her frame in a matter of seconds. Again glancing in his wife's eyes, Bobby wonders "What is it baby?" "I'm tired, but not in a physical sense. We've been taken through the ringer more times than we deserve. I'm genuinely sick of all the bullshit that our family keeps encountering. I'd give up damn near anything to make that stop." Tynie confesses. Bringing her closer, Bobby responds "You don't have to give anything up, beautiful. I'm just as through with that as you are."

"This may sound so perverse, yet I think the whole loss of our consultancy deal was meant to be. Seriously, after everything else we've gone through, that could have added more situations for shit to hit the fan. I really don't know if I want to continue practicing law or not. I mean, we did discover when I acted as a typical civilian without a profession reputed for ending freedoms attached we had less problems. I'll keep practicing if you want me to though." Tynie continues.

Stunned, Bobby returns "Let things get worked out first for us and our family before you make that decision baby. As far as the consultancy loss sounding perverse as you interpreted it, I don't think so. You've not been needed by your clients for a bit now, yet I know you love helping people. I'm not going to take the reigns in terms of you practicing law, that's too close to my being controlling. Please trust my word on this, it's best we ride everything out. Baby, one thing I don't want you having is regrets." Her voice breaks as this retort is given "I do trust you and your word. You're not controlling, Bobby. I do love helping people, yet even my own family has me on reserves for that these days. Please hold me while I think over whether or not to keep my practice going." "You never have to ask me to hold you." Bobby corrects, tightly wrapping his arms around her hips.

The shrill ringing of their shared phone cuts through the split-second silence that abounded the couple, Bobby releasing his right arm from the embrace to answer it. "I've got news. Tynie's sense from earlier about the consultancy was confirmed. The civil rights attorney will have everything he overtook resolved by the end of next week. The pool of settling parties made that happen. Phil has a court date with me for the NYPD Administration case next week too. You two are to make yourselves scarce on that day, by the civil rights attorney's orders. Those orders are for your safety, I take it you know why. When everything's taken care of relating to those cases I'll contact you." Liu informs. "No problem. Let Phil know we're grateful for his testifying. Tynie decided that the offer to use her office is good until you get established. I take it you know who to blame for that." Bobby elaborates. "Absolutely, her decision is totally understandable. I'll let Phil know." Liu attests before hanging up. Tynie heard Bobby's half of everything in that conversation, only to get word on what Liu had discovered as the phone's set down.

The next call they get is from Henry, Bobby answering it in a demanding tone "Henry, she's unavailable! I know ALL about how you and the Bar Association treated my wife! Thing is, so does our civil rights attorney! If you called to end Tynie's connection to the Project, FAX US PROOF in writing! Oh, and you WILL be seeing us in federal court!" Henry's retort "You'll be faxed that within the hour." Hanging up on Henry, Bobby immediately calls Liu to make good on what he just threatened. Liu answers on the first ring, alarmed at what he's hearing. Putting his phone on speaker, Liu asks Bobby to repeat himself.

The civil rights attorney who's at Liu's hip when this call comes through requests "When you two get that fax, send it to your attorney. I'll get it from him, since my fax machine's down." Bobby attests to also faxing consented access to Tynie's ENTIRE medical history. The civil rights attorney says "I know EXACTLY where you just went with that." "So do you want her to surrender her legal license?" Bobby asks. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You two will be texted with the court date information though. I'm giving your attorney my direct line. If ANYONE with the Bar Association or NYPD Administration contacts you two in ANY way: Call me immediately! Day or night!" The civil rights attorney mandates. "You got it." Bobby swears, hanging up.

Turning back to Tynie, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry baby, the Project is no longer yours." Tynie cries "Of course noy,I can't have much of anything. Henry just proved that." Cradling her in his arms as the phone's dropped to Tynie's lap, Bobby vows "We'll get him for making you feel that way my love." Liu texted the couple the civil rights attorney's contact information, Bobby urgently using it to quote what Tynie just let out. Mentioning also that he doesn't hide anything from his wife, Bobby tells of what was declared in Henry's call. The civil rights attorney then requires "Do not let her answer the phone, door, or get the mail until AFTER we go to court. You monitor those. By the way, my name's Roger." "You got it." Bobby returns, using only one hand to fire off that text.

"Baby, Roger's got this. That's the civil rights attorney's first name. You're not to give up your law license though. Henry and the Bar Association will see us in federal court soon. We'll be texted with that information. You're to try and relax as much as you can until we go to court. I'm dealing with Roger directly so you can. Basically, you don't answer the phone, door, or get the mail until we see a judge. Roger's orders." Bobby informs. "Works with me." Tynie mutters, still being very upset. Liu's texted by Bobby the same way Roger just got "Whatever you do, DON'T tell the pregnant ladies about this! Tell Roger our testimony in this case is a given." Liu retorts "You read my mind in terms of those expecting not being informed. I already told Roger that by the way." Thanking Liu for that, the conversation's halted.

Bobby resumes wiping the tears from Tynie's face, deciding not to say anything for a moment. Taking his hand in hers, Tynie weeps "Why'd they do this to me baby?" Bobby mutters "I don't know…" Time passes as the two lay together quietly, Tynie doing all she can to go back to thinking clearly while in Bobby's arms. "I think it's best we don't keep Roger and Liu waiting on getting that evidence." Tynie later mentions, breaking the silence. "I'll handle that, you stay here, please." Bobby requests, chastely kissing her. "Yes dear." Tynie murmurs, not moving from where she laid. Racing to her office from that point on, Bobby handles everything he swore to Roger inside fifteen minutes after having left the master bedroom. Waiting for confirmation of the fax going through, Bobby checks the couple's shared phone. Uncovering that it hadn't gone off again just yet, he files away proof that Liu and Roger got the "evidence" as Tynie called it.

Locking her office, Bobby darts back in the direction of his wife. Tynie's balled up around the pillows which bear Bobby's scent, crying without a word as he enters the master bedroom. Roger calls right as the trip towards the bed is made by Bobby, who then gets word "We got them by the balls! You'll be contacted when I get the court date confirmed. You know what to do and when." "Yep. You're dealing primarily with me from here on out. This situation has really done a number on my wife, if you get my drift." Bobby responds. "Most definitely. We'll be in touch." Roger affirms, the call ending mutually. Pocketing the phone one more time, Bobby slinks onto the mattress as Tynie at last stretches out. Her eyes are red and socketed from the tears; which is like an Okinawan sword through Bobby's heart when it's seen. Gently guiding her closer, Bobby hears Tynie whimper "You were so proud when I became a lawyer and got the Project started. All that's basically gone now…" "We'll make it, even through this.." Bobby soothes. "Do the others know yet?" Tynie worries. "Everyone EXCEPT Sasha and Spring Breeze will be told, Liu's orders. Roger will let us know when the court date is confirmed. Aside from that, I have it covered." Bobby answers. "Roger and Liu have done us good so far, I have faith in them. Thank you babe, for covering me on the rest." Tynie whispers. "I love you, it's no problem." Bobby tells her under his breath.

Everybody excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze finds out what just hit with Tynie, which truly pisses each one off to no end. "Liu tell Roger that when this goes to court, We'll have Sasha and Spring Breeze taken to Tao's so they can be monitored. I ALREADY know that everyone will testify for Tynie and Bobby." Rose orders. The others all verify Rose's orders, T goes one step further, saying "I can be in town late Thursday if that helps." Relaying the new information to Roger, Liu learns "That'll work. Thank you all." Liu then tells Roger why Sasha and Spring Breeze aren't to be involved, Roger totally agreeing. Liu then tells the family in a text "When I get confirmation of the court date, you all do. This plan with those expecting is perfect. T, we all thank you for coming into town early for this." Everyone answers "No sweat. Tynie's always had our backs, it's our turn."

The text Liu sends updating Bobby on this development goes ignored for a while, Tynie reaching into his pocket to change that. "Oh my God, Bobby. Look." She gasps, showing him the message. Thanking everyone, Bobby tells T "Man, if you need us for anything let us know. Especially after this…" "Will do man." T returns, Tynie again pocketing their phone after. Disgusted by the bulk of today's events, Tynie shakes her head with her nose pinched between her left thumb and index finger. "I know honey. I know." Bobby relays, gingerly taking her hand away from her face. Extracting their phone from her pocket, Tynie fires off a text saying "Unless it's urgent, Bobby and I aren't available. He'll check for updates with you all later otherwise. We love you." Rose and the family all return "We'll keep you posted. It's entirely understandable. We love you two."

Tynie's incensed by everything that's struck today, gazing into Bobby's eyes before venting "I've done so much for so many people. I walked on fucking eggshells after getting my law license because I CONSTANTLY feared if I made ONE mistake. I'd have more felonies than the ENTIRE NATIONWIDE state and federal populations of inmates doing life without parole COMBINED! We elect to act on our rights, being guided by Bruno calling Roger at one point, and BAM all this hits! Seriously, were we supposed to pretty much allow the criminal element to basically cause us to take it up the tailpipe?! We've lost so much because of those types, and apparently that trend isn't over with yet in terms of me! What the Goddamned fuckin Samhell did we do to deserve this?!"

Sneaking their phone away from her grasp, Bobby wonders with a vengeful smirk on his face "Honey, exactly how fast are you willing to repeat that to Roger?" "Immediately!" Tynie howls, seeing her man make that call. "Roger, it's Bobby. You'll want to write down what my wife has to say.." Bobby starts, Roger interrupting "I'm ready." Setting their phone to speaker, Tynie then quotes her most recent rant word-for-word. She requests in summation "Oh, Roger when you note this add: This statement was taken verbatim, the victim providing these remarks is seeking they be deemed as sworn true as if testifying in open court before a judge." "Will do!" Roger quips. "If you need me to, I will repeat myself." Tynie offers, her tone reeking in righteous anger.

"No need, although I will be seeking a few language pardons when I use this in court." Roger counters. "I don't censor myself, especially when I'm FUMING. For the record, I'm NOT mad at you." Tynie educates, retaining the nature of her voice's tone. "Honestly, your fuming is totally justifiable. As I told your husband, you are not to answer the phone, door, or get the mail until we go to court. That's for your safety, as well as to allow you time to come down from all of this. I'll contact you two when I get the court date confirmed." Roger explains. "Good with us man." Tynie affirms, ending the over that device to Bobby, Tynie poses "What made you think of having me do that?" Bobby eluding as he sets the phone back to the charger yet again "I'll say this: The more ammo we have to use against those fuckers, the better." "Baby, you're vindictive!" Tynie cheers. "When it comes to keeping the woman of my dreams loved, safe, and happy… HELL YEAH I am! Those bastards don't know who the fuck they're messing with!" Bobby vows.

Slipping her arms over his shoulders, Tynie compacts herself so the center of his chest is nestled by her right cheek. "Baby, no." Bobby gasps, altering the cuddle to prevent Tynie staying contorted. Loving the way she's being held, Tynie goes silent for a couple minutes while sporting the biggest smile of the day. "This idea came from the sexiest, most brilliant man I've ever loved. You've said before it's best to not allow those against us too much time in our lives. They get a sadistic high off the fact we're suffering, although our reactions to their bullshit are justifiable. Roger even said so. However, those issues aren't in our hands anymore, we're just backing those who've overtaken them. The way I'm starting to see it: Our family and us have priority, those bastards can kiss Satan's ass!" Tynie blurts, going on "Oh and before you ask, my basking in the power of those rippling, carved muscles gave me the clarity to say that."

Tilting his head slightly, Bobby catches a deep blush across his wife's face, answering "Aww baby, thank you. Our idea is perfect." Her next sighs sound like a contented kitten purring, Tynie's eyes closing while the smile she wears gets bigger. "Grazie My Kahuno.." She whispers. "No problem my Love Kitten." Bobby relates just as softly. On the other side of town in the same room as Tao, Liu and Roger, Tariyu makes a connection that Roger did NOT see coming. "It's mighty convenient that Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby started getting scandalous people out of our lives, then they lose the consultancy… now this with Aunt Tynie's law practice and Project! I bet the same people, or people somehow connected to them had A LOT to do with this happening so fast!" "Holy shit.. he's right!" Tao exclaims. Liu yelps "I didn't even think of that!" Tariyu explains to Roger "To Tynie and Bobby, I'm Little Man. To me, they're Aunt and Uncle. They and grandfather, or as you know him Tao, are really close. I didn't mean to cause a problem with these cases. I just noticed what I said. I swear." "If I may call you Little Man, you actually helped these cases.. more than you know!" Roger cheers, noting the newly-discovered causal link between these most recent legal events. "You can, everyone else does. Aunt Tynie started that." Tariyu offers. Roger nods, agreeing to that without a peep.

Turning to Liu, Little Man asks "Just how did I help these cases?" "Simple, we were discussing the situations trying to find a connection. Your words opened our eyes to the link, which is a MAJOR thing when taking people to court. Relax, in these circumstances, it's a good kind of MAJOR.. for us." Liu explains. "Aunt Tynie's all heart, has been since I met her. She's done so much for people, even those she may never meet. Pardon my language, but it's a crock of shit that she and Uncle Bobby have to go through this!" Tariyu declares. "Your language is pardoned, Little Man. You're right. I need you to do something.. for you. Try to go relax. I've got this from here." Roger implores. Nodding, Tariyu leaves the room, closing the door to his bedroom after.

Tao alerts Roger "You weren't too hard on him before you ask. Tariyu's like Tynie in a lot of ways, one of them being: he's all heart. These scandalous people have prevented him from seeing Tynie, because she was…" "Trying to keep Little Man away from them for his own protection!" Roger finishes. "Exactly. You're now in charge of what came of that plan, unfortunately." Liu advises. "Damn." Roger yowls. "Lord willing these court dates settle everything those scandalous people brought on. Tariyu was right about Tynie and Bobby enduring this." Tao prays under his breath.

"They likely will, not only that: word will get out that these two aren't afraid to do this to anyone else. That's always been the trend with cases I take on." Roger verifies. Tao then dictates "Roger, since you've been working on these cases here, you're staying. I have another guest room you can use. I heard about your fax machine, and can't shake this sense that you'll need to use mine a lot before these cases go to court." Roger chirps back "Alright." Silently noting what Tao said about "sensing" the continued use of his fax machine, Roger's lead to the second guest room in the home. Getting settled, he stops just long enough to call Bobby with the most recent information.

Tynie and Bobby had laid out onto the bed when he starts hearing the shared phone go off. Releasing his left arm, that device is answered on the second ring. Roger pops off at the mouth about Little Man's epiphany regarding the cases that have been handed Roger's way on the behalf of Tynie and Bobby. "I didn't even consider that!" Bobby interjects, stunned. "Yeah man, Tariyu came into the room to see if Liu, Tao, and I needed anything. He must have overheard us debating about a causal link between these events. Next thing I know, Tariyu's blurting what I just told you. As we speak, Tao's giving written consent for me to use that epiphany in court, claiming it happened spur of the moment. Tariyu worried he'd accidentally wrecked our cases, Liu took care of that, rather gently I might add. Tariyu misses you and Tynie, by the way. I'm staying with Tao in his second guest room until the court dates are over, by his insistence." Roger informs. "That works. If you can, tell Tariyu we're seeing him Saturday, at my place." Bobby requests. "Will do. I'll contact you tomorrow. Barring emergencies." Roger plans, the two men hanging up simultaneously.

"I didn't see THAT coming!" Bobby gasps, again charging the couple's phone. "Didn't see what coming, lover?" Tynie queries. "Apparently Little Man went to see if Tao, Roger, and Liu needed anything. When Tariyu walked into that room, the adults were debating any links between the recent legal situations. Next thing Roger, Tao, and Liu know: Little Man blurts a link that nobody at Tao's thought of. Everything's connected just as you vented earlier babe. Tao's giving consent for Little Man's blurted words to be used in court, claiming they were heard spur of the moment." Bobby relates. "Whoa.." Tynie gasps, hearing after "That's what I thought!" "We gotta do something for.." Tynie trails off. "No we don't honey, Little Man did that out of love." Bobby interrupts. Realizing he was right, Tynie goes silent, at last permissing herself quiet relaxation for longer than five minutes.

Tightening his embrace upon her, Bobby says delicately "That's right babe, you kick back. Before you worry, I'm relaxing too." Tynie does as he wants, Bobby hearing her kitten-like happy sighs and virtually nothing else. She's so contented, Bobby catches his wife fast asleep while snuggling atop him. His neck is reverse draped by her arms, the back of Bobby's curls being entangled lightly in her fingers. Sliding her to his right side, Bobby hears soft whimpers of protest leaving Tynie's lips. "I can't surprise my woman in that hold. I'm not leaving you, that I swear on my life." Bobby soothes, delicately kissing her cheek. "I love you Bobby. I'll be waiting." Tynie murmurs, reverse wrapping her arms with all she can muster power-wise around the pillows which bear his scent. He snares up the couple's shared phone upon seeing that, believing it was a sign as to how she's really doing.

The family, excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze get this text "Those fuckers have made my dream woman crumble! She's depressed, not really wanting me away from her for too long. I can barely get her to smile, thanks to them! DO NOT bring up what's hit with me and Tynie on Saturday. We've not seen you all in a while, and I want my Ty-baby to have a fun day without problems." Everyone's shocked at what they're reading, having to go over that text a couple times before sending a reply. Rose takes a stab at answering that message "Bobby, you got it. Focus on Tynie, and let us know if you two need ANYTHING. I'll get the others to back me on this." TreMarion sees Rose's reply, verifying "She spoke for us all Bobby." T, Tao, Phil, TreMarkis, and Bruno all add "They didn't lie." Ending that conversation, Bobby sets the couple's shared phone into his pocket. Tao then shows Liu that discussion, whom translates it for Roger "They have a code, basically you being in charge of these situations couldn't be more perfectly timed. I can't explain that any further without violating the confidentialities of my clients." Roger responds "That's respectable."

In the couple's kitchen, Bobby attempts crafting a meal with accents that usually make Tynie smile. "I love you baby. I'm so sorry this all happened." He mutters against the air. In their bedroom, Tynie prays in her lightened slumber "God, don't let my Bobby-bear think this is his fault in any way. All he's ever done is love me, keep me safe and happy as best he can. I know his heart's broken over this, because mine is too. I love him, and don't want the added stress of him taking liability for the actions of assholes onto himself." As he continues making their meal, Bobby senses in relation to the last thing he said "Even when she's heart-broken, Tynie can read me." Tynie's napping ends before Bobby gets back to her side, the rage and pain of the day rendering her relaxation non-existent for another time. He basically flies back to their room, praying that the woman of his dreams will at least be able to eat something. Slowing down prior to actually entering the master bedroom, Bobby sees Tynie pulling her hair out of her face.

She doesn't look in his direction right away, instead deciding to tuck a few locks behind each ear first. Raising her chin at a snail's pace, Tynie witnesses Bobby coming her way with their dinner and a worried smile on his face. "Ohhh Bobby.." She purrs, waving him closer. Settling at her hip, tray in hand, Bobby sees Tynie set that between them. "You did that all.. for me?" She asks, waving a hand over the tray's items. "You needed cheering up. I wanted to show you my love." Bobby tells her. "You're a phenom!" Tynie cheers, going for the meal between them. The worry about his wife not eating given the events of the day is bounced from Bobby's mind seconds after he catches Tynie go to town on the spread he brought her way. "I take it you forgot that when I'm this upset, I eat like a fucking horse!" Tynie admits between bites. "I didn't. Although seeing you so upset had me worried." Bobby returns, going for his half of the spread.

Leaning back as she finishes, Tynie takes the opportunity to watch over Bobby like a hawk. She doesn't speak until both of them are full from the meal. Leaning to be nearer Tynie's side, Bobby gives a concerned look. "Now gorgeous, you've fretted over me all day. It's my turn. Tell me, what's on your mind after everything that's hit today?" Tynie worries. "I'm not happy with how that all came to be. We've done nothing that comes close to deserving this. I didn't say anything until now because I was trying to keep a protective watch over you. I'm just as worried over you as I know you are about me. Lord willing, Roger gets us final resolution from all this bullshit!" Bobby lets out.

Tilting her head, Tynie releases a short lost puppy whimper, backing it with the same look on her face. "Honey, I'm alright. Feel this.." Bobby implores, taking her right hand and placing it where his heartbeat is pounding. Her left hand takes his, Bobby soon touching over her heartbeat. The couple's sync resurfaces, evidenced in the matching pounds of their hearts. "I make no plans with my bar card until Roger or the judge orders me to. My office is to remain locked for now, only to be opened after we see the judge. I don't even want to be near that room right now honestly." Tynie plots, ending in a confession. "I'm glad you said that." Bobby commends. Tynie does have one thing that's nagged her since Henry called, inquiring "Will you still be proud of me if I lose my law license after this?" "Oh my God.." Bobby gasps, going on "Of course I'm proud of you… always have been!" Holding her left temple in her hand, Tynie slinks her eyes away from his. "Please don't hang your head in shame. You needed to hear me say it. After how today's been that's understandable." Bobby overrules, gingerly guiding her chin back up with his left hand.

"You've made something of yourself Bobby. I tried it and look what's happened. Aside from being yours, I wanted a profession where I could better lives. That's the entire reason I even took the bar exam and started the Project. My heart's shattered, my mind's racing, and my body's wrecked with anger." Tynie rails off as a fresh round of mixed-emotion tears line her eyes. "You have made something of yourself, Ty-baby. You've let your real self shine, which wasn't the case in many ways when we first met. As for the profession for bettering lives, you've done well with that. We don't know if it's over yet, which is why you're physically exhausted with a shattered heart and racing mind. We belong to each other and our family, my love." Bobby consoles, once again gathering her up into his arms. "I'm crumbling Bobby-bear. I need you. I need your strength. Promise me though, that you'll let out if any of today's events have hurt you." Tynie pleads. "You got it." Bobby swears through his breath. "The only part of today's events that've hurt me is seeing you in all this pain." He admits. "Please tell me that I can tell you "no" tonight.." Tynie wails. "You just did. Honestly, I'm not in the mood. My baby needs me more for more than that." Bobby absolves. "Baby, I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too." Bobby responds, matching the voice pitch she used.

The family members outside of Tynie and Bobby are conversing right now, attempting to figure out what to do for Tynie to make her see they love her no matter what. T has a stroke of genius, announcing "Guys, I may be new to the ranks. I've known Tynie since highschool. The best thing we can do right now is honor Bobby's wishes for Saturday. Let them come to us when they need to. I say that so Tynie doesn't feel she's a bother to anyone, Bobby either. Also, I think it's best to re-iterate the deal about "no debts" when they do seek us out. Beyond that, we do our best to have a good time at Tynie's." TreMarkis attaches "Y'all he's right." Rose and the others all confirm "Agreed. See you Saturday. T, thank you for this. Love you all." T's answer "Hey, no sweat. See you then. Love you." Everyone outside of Bruno, Sasha and Spring Breeze fires off a "Love you, see you Saturday" text before charging their phones for the last time today. By this time, the two pregnant ladies were sleeping soundly, remaining out of the loop in terms of today's events on Liu's orders.

Tynie and Bobby had no idea those conversations even happened, the ones they love insisting that be the case. She's melted into Bobby's embrace in a modified fetal position, the evidence of her shattered heart being the trouge of tears pummeling his top. Tynie attempts to grab her knees to start rocking back and forth, Bobby stopping her with a delicate tap on her kneecaps. "I feel so defeated…" She confesses through her breath. "You haven't lost what really matters, babe. You have me, the family, Liu, and in a way Roger." Bobby tells her. "Would you like it if I went back to just being your little wifey?" Tynie poses. "Please don't make any other decisions right now. Everything's still too raw. When things settle down, I swear I'll back your choice one hundred percent. As I always do." Bobby advises. "Thank you hubby. You're absolutely right." Tynie relays.

"Like I said earlier today: We'll make it, even through this.." Bobby dedicates, stroking her hair. Tynie nods, discovering "We'll make it through anything." He then chariots her towards the Jacuzzi tub, saying "I'll join you after I take care of a couple things." "My King is FAR from my servant." Tynie objects. "That's true, but I can't make good on a surprise if you follow me." Bobby eludes, strapping her distributor wrap around her hips. "Awww, you are so getting spoiled rotten the first chance I get!" Tynie premeditates. "I'd not expect anything less." Bobby laughs. Flipping the Jacuzzi tub on by the wall-mounted switch, he lays Tynie to her feet prior to kissing her with a brief passion. Tynie flashes an anxious smile, disrobing prior to walking backwards a few steps then hopping into the jet-raging waters. Exiting the room just as Tynie went to the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby fires back a plotting grin.

Witnessing her kick back, he turns around and heads for the couple's shared phone. They'd left that device on the bed, Bobby snaring it up as if to put it on the charger. Closing her eyes as relaxation returned with more of a force, Tynie's distracted just long enough for Bobby to fire off this text to Bruno "I'll be at the front door in five!" Waiting the mentioned time, Bruno's greeted by Bobby whom had run across the house to make good on what he texted. "You focus on Little Shit. We'll keep you posted on the others. If you two need anything, let us know." Bruno advises. "Alright man." Bobby agrees, taking Tynie's surprise in one arm while securing the home with the other.

Tynie starts to wonder what's happening, saying nothing as her eyes close again in mellowness. Bobby takes that as the shot to set everything he just got up on her endtable, following through on his promise to join Tynie in the Jacuzzi tub afterwards. Flittering her eyes open, Tynie witnesses Bobby get undressed, knowing he'll soon be at her hip. "Sexy.." She purrs, calling him over with a curl of her finger. He doesn't make her wait long, the Jacuzzi tub overtaken by both in moments. "I know, you don't think you've treated me very well today. You're thinking that how you've been isn't Queen-like either." Bobby profiles. "How did you.." Tynie wonders. "It's been written in your eyes since this morning." He returns. "Just like worrying's been written in yours.." Tynie uncovers, starting to wash him down.

Scoring up the other soap bar, Bobby returns the favor, neither one saying another thing for a while. Awaiting the suds to be drenched off of them by the jets, Bobby purrs as their eyes meet "Gorgeous…" Tynie's klutziness reappears when they hop out, the Jacuzzi tub being shut off as she literally trips over the switch. Catching her in his burly arms, Bobby gasps "You OK?!" "You forget: I'm a klutz. Yes, I'm alright dear." Tynie giggles. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bobby leads his wife over to get dried off. Sharing in that, the couple soon leaves that room, aiming to get dressed again. Kissing chastely before they separate to go to their closets, Tynie and Bobby do their best to not keep one another waiting long.

Bobby's hopeful that she doesn't notice what's on her end table… just yet. After dressing, Tynie gathers up every outfit that's not in shreds and tosses it into the hamper. Bobby waits for her to come to his hip when that's done, only to cover her eyes with his right hand. Wrapping his left arm around her abdomen, Bobby again leads Tynie across part of their home. She loves the chivalry displayed, as well as the dance his muscles are doing around her, although remaining silently curious. Winding up at the bed's edge, Bobby seeks out in a teasing voice "Keep em closed.." Tynie does, again being laid to the mattress by him modifying a threshold carry. Sitting Tynie up delicately, Bobby prays Tynie keeps her eyes shut for a few more moments. Feeding the surprise before announcing it, Bobby nearly sells his own plan out with the giggles leaving his voice.

"My Queen, open them." He whispers after sitting behind her. She does, and before her is a vase filled with a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Picking up the card in that bouquet, Tynie reads "No matter what this life throws at us, I'm yours. You are my Everything, eternally-Bobby." Choppy sighs of elation leave her lips first, followed with a squealed "My King, they're gorgeous!" Enveloping her in his arms from behind, Bobby amends "Not compared to my Angel." "You did this to make my… Ohh.. Bobby.." Tynie stammers out, once more wilting into him. "You'd do the same for me." Bobby attests in a proud voice. "You got that right!" Tynie swears in a perky voice.

Lying in bed together, the couple's embrace is again altered, this time by Tynie. She spins around so their noses meet, starting the final affection for today with an eskimo kiss. Following her on every step, Bobby assures his wife a heated session of sharing love displays. They manage to align pillows for one another's heads without breaching the kisses, releasing one arm each to grab up the covers. Knowing Tynie's distributor cartridges last a day and a half since Rose recalibrated that device, Bobby's not too worried about Tynie having issues through the night with her diabetes.

When they eventually split off from the affection, Tynie holds up one finger. Electing to go ahead and change out the distributor cartridge, she explains "After today's events, I wanted to have this done so there's one less thing to worry about come morning." Bobby agrees with another proud smile, waiting for her to kick back prior to covering them both. Once they each feel the abrupt breeze from the covers thrown over one another, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up the same as always. Slumber hits them moments later, the couple snoring in time with the matched beating of their hearts.

On many fronts, today's been a total bitch. Those from above saw and know all, Tynie and Bobby's family again having their backs, the only ones not in that mix are pregnant. Roger and Liu followed that trend in their own way, much to the honor of the couple. Even Little Man aided in the new circumstances, his epiphany soon to serve Tynie and Bobby better than Tariyu expected. The NYPD Administration, The Bar Association, and Henry all used sarcastic convienence against Tynie and Bobby, which will serve to be a crucial mistake when Roger's through with them. Saturday the family will regroup to have fun, not only to honor Bobby's wishes, also because they deserve it. Tynie and Bobby's communal devotion was depicted in two lines before they even considered sleeping:

"We'll make it, even through this. We'll make it through anything.."


	95. 95

Title: Coming of this...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

Yesterday, Bobby saw his wife crumbling in his arms. This morning when he wakes, a silence surrounds him that sends word Tynie's still internally falling apart. She's clinging to him for dear life, her left leg draped around his hips. His left shoulder is gripped so tightly that Tynie's knuckles are visible under her skin. "Honey, everything's alright." Bobby soothes, unintentionally waking her. "Tell me babe, why does it feel like everything I've worked for is gone?" Tynie wonders, half-awake. "Yesterday's events hit us both really fast. As for everything you've worked for being gone, not really. You have what truly matters honey. Everything else is in Liu and Roger's hands now." Bobby answers, witnessing his wife release the hold on his shoulder. Laying herself across his lap, Tynie goes in for the first kiss of the day, Bobby meeting her in the middle. Her mind's still racing, the "what ifs" rampaging the corners of her brain like a speed-freak in a mosh pit. Bobby's concerns encircle his wife, sensing her racing mind even though they're entangled in a kiss.

Separating from the love display a few moments later, Tynie's eyes are glowing brighter than they have since the day before yesterday. "I don't know how I pulled this off, but even with my mind racing I've managed to think about what you said. With everything being basically out of our hands, you and I should keep the phone around us to get word on the family. In terms of the legal situations, only if Liu or Roger contacts us do we fuck with them. Besides, I have the most perfect man alive to start spoiling rotten." Tynie releases.

Looking her dead in the eyes, Bobby responds "You pulling that off was a sign, my dear. Everything will work out as it's meant to, there's no reason for your mind to race now. As for you spoiling me rotten, that's a constant. Just by you loving me." "Bobby, you love me just as strongly as I love you. Oh my God, you're blaming yourself for all that happening." Tynie discovers. "You've been through so much in life, I swore you'd be happy. Paradise together as best as I could provide, yet now I wonder if I'm failing." Bobby confesses. "We've been through hell in life, babe. As for paradise together, we have that. It's those against us who don't which is why we go through this bullshit. Bruno did us a major favor by getting Roger involved, given what Roger does for a livin'. Liu rocks as our lawyer, yeah, but he can only pull off so much." Tynie counters. Stunned, Bobby silently wonders just how all that came out, given how Tynie was when they woke up.

"Lemme guess, you have no idea how I came up with that. Simple, I don't like it when you self-bash in front of me, and vice versa. Technically, blaming ourselves is a form of self-bashing, because of how it leaves us feeling. Honestly we really can't do anything beyond what Roger and Liu have ordered, until we see that judge anyway. Why let those against us get the sadistic high of us suffering after their bullshit hits? I mean, we ARE entitled to our own lives, and being with those who matter. Let that be our focus and fuck the rest!" Tynie profiles. As Bobby's jaw slams down, his eyes get big, Tynie adding "You also must have forgotten I specialize in revenge! The ultimate vengeance is you and I having a good life. You said it yourself: we still have what matters and everything will work out as it's meant to." Mulling over what she said for a moment, Bobby takes his wife into a very tight cuddle.

"Honey, where did all that come from?" Bobby poses. "Oh that, you did it again. Your love's power gave me clarity of mind. Remember, I woke up crumbled and afraid with no ability to really keep one train of thought. This embrace, with those sexy muscles flexing around me is really helping more than I can say." Tynie gleams. Blushing, Bobby replies "Any way I can make you happy, I will." Keeping the flexing around her body up, Tynie sees a glow in her man's eyes which hasn't been around in a few days. "I'll admit, I forgot to say some things earlier. Bobby I worship and love you. Thank you for teaching me what I railed off a bit ago as well, because it's really coming in handy." Tynie confesses. "I love and worship you too Tynie. You're right about everything you've said. You impressed me." Bobby replies with the first shit-eating grin of the day. "Yeah, you always impress me." Tynie giggles, returning the smile exactly as she saw it on Bobby's face.

Just then, the couple's phone goes off with Liu on the other end. Reaching his left arm to answer it, Bobby soon finds his wife taking that into her hands. "Hey man, Bobby and I have made some decisions. Until this new case goes before the federal judge, my offer to have you use my office is on hold. I don't want any legal matters dealt with in my home until I find out concretely whether or not I have a valid license to practice law. Secondly, until we go before a judge, Bobby and I are only available for emergencies and family events. Like Saturday's party at our place, for example. We've decided that because neither Bobby nor I wish to risk encountering anymore bullshit entering our home. You and Roger now have stacked dockets because of all the problems that have come about. After these court dates, make good on getting established. Make sure Daddy has everything he needs, honoring what he said about the money too. Beyond that, since the family doesn't want Bobby and I paying for anything, wire the remaining legal winnings back to us. Make sure you take out a slice of those as your lifetime retainer and legal fees for the entire family as it stands too. The reason I brought that up is: I want you to periodically check our bank accounts too, if ANYTHING seems fucked up for *snaps fingers* THAT long.. you know what to do." Tynie orders upon answering it. Handing the phone to Bobby upon Liu's request, Tynie kicks back.

"Yeah man, she's been able to do that ALL day! I stand by what she told you." Bobby affirms, Liu responding. "Since I'm to get established, I don't think it's fair to use Tynie's office unless it's an emergency. After everything that hit yesterday, my ethics code and heart say no. I'll still update you on the cases as I get new word. I shall remain the family's attorney until I retire or do something to cause you all to no longer trust me. In terms of the family, I'll set it so you two still remain informed. I thought about this a lot last night, didn't know when or how to tell you. My brother Tao told me not to go through Tynie on this because it's too close to her heart. Tao said you'd know what he meant by that. Everything else she wants, consider it done. Roger's phone battery is so dead right now that he can't turn it on, so I'll be the one updating you two." Bobby's answer "I do know what Tao meant, man. Your modification of the deal to use Tynie's office is fine as well. I'll let her know. Later." Liu hangs up after hearing that, Bobby pocketing the couple's phone.

Before she can ask "Ok, what did I miss" Bobby relays all that Liu said. "That's perfect. Tao was so sweet for worrying over me. You were right, I do have what and whom matters still." Tynie responds as her man concludes. Leaning her head on the crest of his right shoulder, Tynie goes silent as Bobby lifts her into his arms for a threshold carry. "Oooh, my man's so ripped!" She elates, being whisked to the kitchen. "I know you want to spoil me rotten, thing is I want to do the same for you." Bobby admits, blushing again. The trek across their home doesn't take long, all Bobby hears is his wife bragging about him. The blush she saw in the master bedroom worsens, his face being redder than a rose. Right as he settles her to the floor, Bobby returns the favor, wanting Tynie to be just as happy as he is. She blushes in seconds evidencing his wishes are granted, her face actually matching his in hue.

"This sounds nuts, but in a way those events needed to happen. I've wondered for a while if being a lawyer was still right for me, and we haven't been this lovey-dovey in a while!" Tynie blurts. "I don't think that sounds nuts at all. You made perfect sense." Bobby overrides, the two making coffee and breakfast together after. Serving one another as everything's fixed, Tynie and Bobby spend time in a peaceful silence while eating. One question rang out as they went to sip their coffees, asked at the same time "How do I spoil the one I love when we basically have it all?" Tynie thinks over her end of that inquiry, Bobby following her, the two plotting silently as cleanup begins. One worry surfaces in Tynie's mind, Bobby learning "When this all goes to court, there may be a media frenzy. I may not desire to practice law after we find out if I still have a license to. This is asking a lot in light of how I was yesterday, but I'm wondering…." "I will ALWAYS keep you safe, no matter what. You never have to think that's asking anything, much less believe it's requesting a lot. I'm your man, it's my job. Besides, you love it when I fight for you." He finishes. "I do.." Tynie purrs, the worry evading her thoughts entirely. Meeting up with him, Tynie wraps Bobby in her arms as tightly as she can.

"Hmm, going back to just being your little wifey feels good. I don't have near as much stress as I did when I was practicing law all the time. Knowing you're always proud of me helps too, that's one less nagging I have on my heart." Tynie sighs out. "I'm glad baby, you don't need that stress." Bobby whispers. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, only to have him feel Tynie sneak it into her hands. One glance at the screen, Tynie fires back "Unless it's urgent, we're unavailable until Saturday. Liu's orders, you all know why. Keep us posted on everyone, we'll see you at our place then." Liu chimes "Actually those are Roger's orders too, I was just near a phone that didn't have a totally dead battery." Rose and the others all reply "Very well. We'll see you Saturday." TreMarkis and Phil add in "The babies are fine, so are Sasha and Spring Breeze. You'll be kept posted." The last text in that conversation is a shared "love you" before Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone.

"Well, Roger worked really hard for us yesterday. Poor guy's phone battery's so dead that he can't turn it on right now. Liu's likely to be the one updating us on the cases. I take it you saw the rest." Tynie explains. "I did. You handled that well." Bobby brags, then leaning his lips to her ear before howling "You also teased me…" "I can't have an unsatisfied hubby, now can I?" Tynie poses in a sultry voice. Shaking his head with a lusty smile, Bobby answers that, his wife taking him by the hand. They return to the master bedroom hand-in-hand, both eyeing each other over. Halfway standing in front of him as they hit the throughway of the house, Tynie checks Bobby out more, noticing the bulge in his pants. She picks up the pace of the walk to their bed, showing anticipation with every step. Trying to keep up with her, Bobby gets an opportunity to check Tynie out which lasts until they shut the master bedroom door. Breaking the handhold shared, Tynie gets naked right in front of only thing left on her is the wrap securing the distributor to her hips, both wanting that to remain since the clip on the distributor isn't reliable.

Her clothes are strewn all over the floor, the only time she turns away from her man is to retrieve their phone and place it on his end table. He watches her strut while doing that, disrobing prior to meeting her at the bed's edge. Tynie guides him onto the bed by strapping her arms around his waist. "Oooh, I liked that.." Bobby purrs when the two slink their frames to the center of the mattress. Prowling him like a tigress on the hunt moments later, Tynie evades "You're gonna LOVE this…" Kissing him from his cheek to his waistline, she leaves hickeys randomly down his chest. Gasping as she kept on, Bobby broadcasts that what Tynie said is actually an understatement. She keeps the kissing trail up when his erection's reached, basically marking it as her intimate territory. "I'm YOURS! Take me Baby!" Bobby growls as this went on for a bit. "With pleasure.." Tynie answers, impaling herself on his throbbing-in-wait member. Her tightness around him causes Bobby to thrust in time with her leaps, then take over as she's still on top. Tynie wails out a few times "Harder baby.. harder!"

Granting her wishes, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Ohh Bobby… DON'T Stop!" Instead of telling Tynie that stopping wasn't the plan, he shows it by upping the force of his thrusts inside her. Playing with his chestfur and occasionally raking her hands down his abdomen, Tynie moans out praises of his prowess. A wild climax brewed and bubbled inside Tynie some time later, her immediately trying to fight it back, grunting "Unnh..I wanna come… with my… Tarzie. I'm.. fightin.. a…WICKED one!" "I'm close my Janie.. real close.." Bobby howls back, the two fucking in time with each other from there. Tynie loses her battle first, hollering "I love you Bobby!" The wildness of her climax around him instigates Bobby to erupt inside Tynie with a force never known to her before. Clinging to her hips as this strikes, he yells "I love you Tynie!" The ferocity of his release causes Tynie to melt onto him, gasping for air. He follows her in that, the two going totally silent until the cooldown from this lovemaking is well underway.

Time has been ignored all day by these two, Tynie speaking up first "That was magnificent! My man was a BEAST!" "All to make you happy baby. My woman was an ANIMAL!" Bobby gleams. Tynie looks him dead in the eyes, attesting "I'm only an animal to keep you satisfied. I NEVER want another woman getting a chance to see my love viper showin off. My man's endowment belongs to ME!" "Ohh honey, you always satisfy me. I love it when you're territorial. No other woman will EVER stand a chance, I swear that on my life! " Bobby swears. Laying her head on his left pec, Tynie amends "Ohh hottie, I love you. You said all to make me happy, when really that covers both of us." Petting her back, Bobby answers "You're right, it does cover both of us."

Tynie rests in his arms, happier than she's been in days, announcing that with the giggly sighs leaving her lips. Looking her over, Bobby relays "That's what I love hearing, my Everything being happy." "Hey now, what about my Everything's happiness?" Tynie worries, ending her giggly sighs immediately. "I am happy babe, you've no reason to worry about that." Bobby tells her. Showing that instead of explaining it, Bobby wraps his wife in a tight hold as his own version of giddy sighs starts exiting his voice. "That's better." Tynie chirps. They spend about an hour in silence snuggling, that being ended by a call from Liu. Breaking half the embrace to answer it, Bobby reaches his right arm to the blaring device. "Roger just got called into court. Henry tried revoking Tynie's law license without any kind of due process. You two may be needed later today before a judge. I just found out." Liu announces. "What the fuck?! We can be ready in less than an hour. Let us know." Bobby mandates. Liu agrees before hanging up. "Henry's an asshole! He just tried to revoke your law license without due process!" Bobby declares as they fly about to prepare for the time before a judge. "I KNEW IT! Losing my Project so fast was a red flag!" Tynie hollers. They figure getting cleaned up will be done later, Tynie pocketing their shared phone as the couple rushes out of the master bedroom.

Making it into the living room inside of five minutes later, Tynie hears their phone going off again. Pulling it from her pocket, she reads the text from Liu "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready." "We're ready now man. See you then." She replies, stashing their phone on Bobby. True to his word, Liu's at the door twenty minutes later. Bobby whisks Tynie out first, then secures the residence. Those three rush to Liu's car, driving off as soon as all their doors close. When they get to the courthouse, Roger meets them at Liu's car, declaring "You two testify in ten minutes." Hopping out, Tynie plans "Liu, you park this damn thing and meet us inside!" "Got it!" Liu yips, making good on her request.

Roger, Bobby and Tynie go through security without incident, the couple nervously awaiting their moment in court. The time to testify arrives, Tynie going first. Virtually every question is answered with a cold composure, except one. "Tynie, exactly how did you feel when you were practicing as an attorney in New York?" "I felt like I ABSOLUTELY had to be CONSTANTLY perfect in LITERALLY EVERYTHING I did from Second ONE of being licensed. I've had several reasons why incarcerated, the main one sitting right over there *both hands pointing a finger directly at Henry.* What the reason I'm even in this courtroom today *Again points to Henry with both hands* DIDN'T know is I am a REPEATED abuse survivor with scars on my heart and mind that are PERMANENT! Everything he did to make me feel this way has re-opened ALL of those scars! My becoming a lawyer was to use my past to better the future of others for God sakes!"

She stops for a moment, asking the judge "Your Honor, I need a language pardon for use of the word "damned." "Granted." The judge returns. "Anyway, the reason I'm even in this courtroom right now *Once AGAIN pointing to Henry with both hands* Damned near cost me EVERYTHING in the aftermath of how he made me feel! I got wind of Henry's moves against my law license less than an hour ago, having already heard he removed me from involvement with the Project that I created! I believe my attorney has that proof in hand."Tynie continues, this time pointing to Roger at the end. Roger presents that proof to the judge, who then asks Tynie "Do you intend to practice law now that this has happened?"

"Your Honor, I'm not making any decisions on that until you provide me written proof that my license to practice law is unhindered. Beyond that, I'll discuss it with my husband. I don't hide anything from him, for the record. In terms of the Project I created, I'd love to be involved again, on a situation-by-situation basis. The other Bar Association members DIDN'T Stop Henry, so in my book they're just as culpable for this occurring as he is." Tynie replies. "Let me get this straight. You're saying Henry's treatment of you caused you undue personal duress that nearly cost you everything in your private life. You're also declaring the Bar Association members here conspired with Henry against you also to take away your Project before trying to revoke your law license WITHOUT any kind of due process, correct?" The judge asks. "Yes sir." Tynie responds.

Looking at Roger, the judge excuses Tynie from the witness stand. Walking over to Bobby, Tynie's a ball of nerves, saying nothing. Roger then calls Bobby to testify, the judge hearing Tynie's statement corroborated to degrees he didn't see coming. After Bobby's excused, the couple get told by Roger "Go out for a bit. I'll let you know what comes of this." Tynie and Bobby nod to Roger, her adding "Thanks man, for everything." "No sweat." Roger assumes, the couple leaving afterwards. Tightly wrapping his right arm around her, Bobby goes silent as Tynie starts to tremble with a new round of nervous tension. Walking out of the courthouse, neither one says a thing, both silently praying that Tynie doesn't lose her law license. As they get to their car, Tynie at last speaks "Baby, I didn't expect this. I should have, given the fax you got from Henry. You backed me, even without me asking. I owe you for that." Spinning before her on one foot, Bobby overrules "You owe me nothing, I'll always back you, no questions asked. As for the fax Henry sent, I never expected it to be in front of a judge so quickly." Tynie looks him dead-to-rights in the eyes, replying "Thank you Bobby."

Just as he goes to open her door, Roger rushes out wearing a broad smile. "That was fast!" Tynie yelps, Bobby following "Seriously!" Waving them closer to him, Roger's smile gets bigger, making the couple wonder what exactly they missed. Meeting up at the nose of their car, Tynie anxiously seeks out "Alright dude, start talkin'." Roger does, spinning a tale of legal careers permanently ended, none of them being Tynie's. "Hold up. You mean to tell me that Henry and the Bar Association members have pulled this shit before?!" Tynie demands.

"They haven't. However, the judge doesn't take what they did to you lightly. Especially since his wife's in the same boat you are, about survivorship. Yeahh, he told me to go there." Roger retorts. "So what's the deal with her law license? How badly are they going to PAY for this?" Bobby queries. "Tynie's law license is fine. The Project is returned to her too. Oh, and they're PAYIN alright. I'll say this, the fruits of their legal careers are being liquidated and turned into funding for the Project with some coming back to Tynie. Beyond that, those guys will NEVER see the light of day as free men again!" Roger proclaims. "You're serious?!" Tynie wonders, stunned. "According to these.. yeah." Roger eludes, handing over the written judicial orders. Reading them over, Tynie celebrates by gruffly handing the orders to Bobby prior to turning Roger into a human party favor. Picking Roger up off the ground and spinning him four times, Tynie squeals "Thank you man! You have NO IDEA what this means to me!" Dizzied a bit from being spun, Roger taps Tynie's shoulders twice to be released from the hold. "Sorry man, that was just some of the BEST news I've gotten in DAYS!" Tynie admits. "It's understandable." Roger returns.

Bobby laughs at that display, adding "Yeah, I sensed that would happen!" Checking her civil rights attorney over, Tynie worries "You good man?" Nodding Roger composes himself before declaring "You two will be texted with any updates on the other cases. You know what to do and when." "We do." Bobby assures, speaking for both. He then pockets the judicial orders, witnessing Tynie sneak around him to overtake the driver's seat. Giggling, Tynie goes in for a kiss while halfway out of the car. Joining her in the love display, Bobby giggles as their arms find a post around one another's shoulders. Slowly splitting off from the kiss after a few minutes, Bobby teases "You little sneak!" "Yeah, but you love me." Tynie laughs. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby vows in a whisper "Eternally." Sliding back to close her door, Bobby walks over to the other side with pride in his strut. Tynie has his door opened from the inside by the time he gets to the passenger seat, admitting "I love you.. Eternally."

Blushing together, they shut the doors as Tynie drives them home. Roger makes good on his word, Bobby learning the NYPD Administration's now trying to back-step and give them the consultancy. Calling Roger right away, Bobby commands "Nail them man! The ONLY reason they're backpedaling now is because we're acting on our rights! Let us know when the court date is." "Already on it. You'll be contacted for the court date."Roger assures, the two men hanging up. Having overheard her husband's remarks, Tynie poses "You gotta be shittin me. They're trying to re-gift the consultancy to us?" "Yes." Bobby recounts.

The elation from moments ago is halted, both being pissed off at the new word received. Bobby texts the family to receive updates, learning that the pregnant ladies are relaxing and everyone else is alright. Pocketing their phone, Bobby leans back in the seat as his wife gets them closer to home. Tynie sees the expression of frustration on Bobby's face, soothing "We'll make it through this babe. When we get our justice, word will spread." Deeply breathing, he realizes she's right, saying softly "I love you." "I love you." Tynie vows. Their travel home from that point is a silent one, neither of them really desiring to speak. Parking their car in the garage fifteen minutes later, Tynie elects to shower Bobby in love and reversed chivalry.

Soon as she secures the car, Tynie wraps him in her left arm, leaning against Bobby's shoulder with a proud smile. A glance into her eyes reveals to Bobby awe and reverence, alongside a glow that he'd not seen in days. "How do I make you feel better.. tell me honey.." Tynie worries. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby swears "You already are." Exiting and securing the garage, again the couple goes silent, the trip towards the front stoop made with their feet matching steps. Moments after she lets them in and locks up, Tynie plans "I know this isn't the most celebratory conversation. Thing is, I really do wish to discuss the future of my law practice with you. I was serious when I said that to the judge." "I know you were, no worries. We'll be able to celebrate more once this talk is had really. That'll be one less thing to concern over." Bobby relays.

Guiding her to the couch, Bobby sees Tynie go for the minifridge before settling onto that furniture. Extracting two beers, she punches the minifridge shut, awaiting his sitting down before joining Bobby. Popping the beers open for one another, Tynie and Bobby take a few sips before the actual discussion starts. "I'm thinking that it's best for me to retain my law license to continue involvement with the Project on a situational basis. Beyond that, let people find another attorney. I say that in light of what we've just survived stress and bullshit wise. I really don't give a shit if people have a problem with that, because I'm not the only fuckin lawyer in this state. I'll only jump in on cases that Liu can't handle for ethics reasons. Besides, I don't want the aftermath or fallout of client issues to be brought back here anyway. If my old clients need me again, their situations are grandfather claused in to be handled. Beyond that, Liu has emergency acces to my office until he retires or pulls shit on us and the family." Tynie elaborates. Letting that sink in for a moment, Bobby sports a reverent glow in his eyes mirrored in the pride to his smile. "My baby, the stunning genius.." He purrs.

Realizing the way he answered her idea, Tynie blushes and smiles. They wind up finishing the beers before anymore talking is done, Bobby laying their shared phone to the coffee table with the hand not holding a brewski. "Wow, I really didn't think I'd be thinking this clearly after yesterday." Tynie discovers. "You are because we've gotten justice on part of what hit." Bobby tells her. "Hey now, that's not the only reason. I have been held and loved on by the all-time hottest man to exist." Tynie claims in a playful voice, emphasizing "Have been held and loved on" line. Bobby gasps "Ohh Tynie.." At the start of this discussion there was a gap between them, Tynie ending it by elatedly wilting into Bobby. Ever the gentleman, he takes her emptied beer bottle out of her hand prior to chucking both into the trash. They silently pick up on a peace surrounding the room, Tynie and Bobby sighing out relaxedly in its wake. "God this feels good! My man's carved, rippling muscles around me. The love of my life keeping me happy, loved, and safe. After all that hell, I still have my Paradise.." Tynie relays giddily. "It feels phenomenal to hold you. After all, I do have the hottest woman on Earth in my arms. The love of my life's still here, my Paradise remains. My happiness in life's still here, my love is shared, my heart's safe." Bobby returns proudly. "Eternally babe, we'll make it. We survived a lot of shit, we can take on anything." They say as one.

As they snuggle, Tynie becomes the romantic aggressor. She takes her time getting that started, initiating the love display by lathering Bobby's cheeks with peck kisses. She then goes for broke, planting the hottest French kiss to his lips that they've shared in quite a while. *Oooh DAYUM!* Bobby thinks to himself, doing all he can to reiterate the power of the kiss she's giving. They ignore time once again, this affection being dragged on for a bit prior to breathlessness causing it's end. "Babe, that was…" Bobby starts "Heaven." Tynie sighs, interrupting him. Their arms again drape to one another's shoulders, Bobby eluding "I gotta give as good as I get." Kissing again, this time Tynie's the one awestruck by the potency of the affection. *Ohhh hell yeahhh* Her mind purrs, the kiss droning on.

Again breathlessness eventually ends the love display, Tynie gloating "Damn baby.. that was HOT!" "Like your kiss was for me, as always." Bobby answers. "Ohh Bobby.." She gasps, the two snuggling tightly after. "Wow, we've not had affections this hot in." Tynie mumbles. "Quite a while, I know. I was missing it too." Bobby admits. "I'll do my best to not make you miss that again, ever." Tynie proclaims. "Same for you babe." Bobby relates. Slinking her frame so Bobby's lap is her seat, she makes sure that her body's not compacted since he loathes that. Her eyes close, her lips sprout the broadest smile Bobby's seen in a decent time, all Tynie lets out are happy-go-lucky sighs. "That's right my Angel, you enjoy this." Bobby murmurs. "Only if you enjoy it as well." Tynie concerns, immediately abating her sighs. Splaying them both out on the couch without losing a grasp on his wife, Bobby vows "Oh, I am. TRUST ME." Evidencing she does, Tynie starts hitting on Bobby left and right, each line said in a giddy woman in love tone. Once she stops, Bobby goes for broke hitting on her, matching the tone used in his own way. Reaching her right hand away from his shoulders, Tynie pets and strokes his curls, staring adoringly into his eyes. His left hand goes through her hair, Bobby reiterating the adoring stare into Tynie's eyes.

"So, what does the sexiest Detective and man on Earth wish to do now?" Tynie asks. "Only what my personal Ms. Universe wishes." Bobby retorts. Thinking for a few minutes, she admits "I say we secure what Roger gave us and go from there." Arising from his lap in a patient pace, Tynie holds her hands out for Bobby. Pulling him to her side, the hold used when they got in the house resumes all the way to her office. "Oh, and we're not securing what Roger gave us." Bobby evades, opening his wife's office door. "Huh?" Tynie wonders, being lead towards his desk. Holding up one finger as a Cheshire cat grin plasters itself to his lips, Bobby removes a frame from the center drawer. Turns out, it was the one from the first notice about the consultancy, which causes him to explain "I wasn't about to get rid of this frame, I got it to show pride in my baby." Setting the orders into the frame, Bobby places that to the left corner of his desk before Tynie answers the last thing he said. "Bobby, you're so wonderful." She elates, waiting for him to take her into his arms.

"How's my baby feelin' now?" He inquires, grabbing her up into a tight hug. "I'm ecstatic babe!" Tynie squeals, finding herself whisked into his arms entirely. Charioting her from the office, Bobby hears his wife swoon over him every step back to the couch. Tynie cherishes every aspect of Bobby's hold on her, hearing when she's laid onto the couch "I'll be back, my love. You relax here." Sharing in yet another kiss, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear as he treks to secure her office. Lying back across the couch, Tynie relaxes until the man of her dreams comes back to her side. Bobby had their phone on him, heading back towards his wife. Her eyes close as Bobby gets back into the living room, the next thing Tynie feels is him lifting her legs and sitting beside her on the couch. "You're my King, not my furniture." Tynie objects, pulling her legs away. Sitting up fully, she opens her arms for him to be held. Surprising her, Bobby not only takes the invitation, but he also starts nuzzling by her heartbeat. "Aww.." She slurs, causing him to look up and mouth "love you." "Love you" Tynie responds, smiling so broadly her jaw pops.

Their euphoria's interrupted by a call coming through. Answering it, Bobby learns that Henry and the Bar Association members triggered an investigation by the U.S. District Court lawyer's administration. Roger announces that not only will Tynie's Project get funded by the liquidation of those lawyer's assets, but she stands to get a nice amount of money directly wired. "Any word on if we appear for the NYPD Administration courtdate?" Bobby wonders.

"You don't. I've already got everyone I need to show up. I can actually use your testimonies from today. You know what to do and when." Roger informs. "We do." Bobby assures, hanging up. Before he can lay the phone to the coffee table a mass-text comes through updating the couple on the status of the family. Sasha's asleep, Spring Breeze has another medical appointment today. Everyone else is fine, all swearing love and future updates to the couple. Sending love and gratitude back, the couple's shared phone is at last set aside.

Telling her everything, Bobby hears "That's good news. It's about time we got more of that. The bullshit was really starting to get old." Those conversations were held without Bobby breaching the embrace Tynie provided, impressing her. "You know you always amaze me.. right?" Tynie worries. "Of course, no worries. You've always amazed me too." Bobby recalls. It's late afternoon by the time everything's settled for the day as far as Tynie and Bobby are concerned, neither one really knowing what to share in next. Staying where he is, Bobby starts wondering how he can spoil Tynie. "Tell ya the truth, I have no idea how to spoil you in a new way." Tynie admits. "We may be over-thinking that for each other." Bobby uncovers. "You're right. Planning how to spoil each other really isn't very much fun." Tynie evades. Knowing she needed to eat, Bobby eventually taps out of the hold shared. "Unh Unh, we do that together. You've worked hard enough for one day." Tynie objects. "Yes dear.." Bobby giggles, leading her towards the kitchen. From that moment, the couple makes and shares in a large spread, doing so all smiles. Drinks and cleanup are done in the same fashion: Tynie and Bobby not straying too far from one another while retaining broad smiles.

Leaning up so her lips are aligned to his right ear when everything's cleaned up, Tynie requests "I'd love to see the hottest man on Earth relaxing in the Jacuzzi in that speedo.." Bracing her against him, Bobby implores "As I would love to see the sexiest woman to exist relaxing in the Jacuzzi wearing a skimpy bikini." "Come with me then." Tynie teases, relenting most of their embrace to guide him across the house. Happily tailing her, Bobby sees the woman of his dreams strutting as if their home was a catwalk owned by her. "Oooh babe, work it!" Bobby howls, in that admitting he was checking her moves out. Turning around on a dime as they're halfway to the master bedroom, Tynie responds "I believe it's my turn to watch sexiness strutting." Bobby grins as her wishes are obliged, hearing "Ohhh hottie. Oooh! Work it!" Both are blushing as they enter the master bedroom, kissing abruptly prior to splitting off to change for time in the Jacuzzi. "He wants me in a skimpy bikini, that's what he's gonna get!" Tynie premeditates, getting into her most revealing swimwear.

Awaiting her at the bed's edge, Bobby elects to sneak up on his wife after a few minutes. "Ohhh DAYUM!" He hollers, seeing what little she's in. She leaps upon hearing that, unaware he had been in the closet with her. Landing on her feet mere centimeters before him, Tynie's blushing as Bobby envelops her in his arms. Necking her, Bobby sends the depth of what her current getup is doing to him. "I must be unleashing…" She presumes. "You are." He moans, breaking from the kisses to her neck. "You have a choice my King. Either we go relax in the Jacuzzi now, or.." Tynie mentions, trailing off. "No, the choice is ours my Queen." Bobby corrects. "There IS one thing I've wanted to do that we haven't yet." Tynie half-confesses, leading him to the Jacuzzi.

Curious, Bobby says nothing, sensing it was meant as a surprise. Settling in side by side, Bobby thinks they'll be kicking back to mellow out. Right as he starts to lean back, Tynie changes the plan. She pets his chest with one hand, ridding him of the speedo with the other. Straddling just above his raging boner, she says in a yearning voice "Enjoy this.." A lusty-and-anxious smile graces his lips, Tynie guiding him inside her before rocking his world. Bobby's shoulders grabbed by Tynie in seconds, he learns that she has control over the start of this lovemaking. She's tighter than before, Bobby sheerly loving that alongside the sex he's getting. Trying to buck with her, he gets stopped by Tynie's hands racing towards his ass and grasping it. Bobby grunts out broadcasting his need for more, his wife hornily obliging. Feeling her up, Bobby's hands taunt and toy with Tynie's breasts, antagonizing her maneuvers on his erection. In lieu of him wailing out, Tynie's breasts are hickeyed one at a time. Releasing his ass from her grip, Tynie drapes his pecs in her hands, raking her fingers in his chestfur. Soon as he stops hickeying her bosom, Bobby moans "Yeahhh baby!"

She's never felt him being this hard inside her before, Tynie grunting "Damn babe! Unnh! You're.. so.. HUGE!" Managing to jump on him for a little while longer, Bobby feels his wife lean into him as this is sought out "You take over." The next thing Tynie knows, her man's fucking her like a beast in heat. His hands urgently go for her hips to abate any attempts she makes at gyrating in time with his thrusts. The different location for their intimacies is far from lost on the couple, actually serving to make their getting it on wilder than Tynie originally expected. Neither one reached climax before the change-up of who's in charge of this romp, both having obscenely intense orgasms brewing inside them. Lifting her upper body off of him, Tynie leaves two huge love bites on his chest, one hovering each pec.

As he keeps going, Tynie and Bobby separately start to fend off their releases in hopes this sex lasts for a good while. Getting lost in one another's eyes for a bit, the couple also sends unspoken word that their battles against climaxing are about to be lost. Instead of bellowing their names at the skies when they can fight off orgasm no longer, Tynie and Bobby get a wildly hot French kiss going. Both feel every flitter and eruption of the other's release, a flooding of juices shared in. Time's been ignored by the two for the bulk of the day, ending this kiss and lovemaking being no different. As they break off from the affection, Tynie and Bobby communally gasp "Love you."

Holding her until their cooldown has gone on for some time, Bobby wonders "Exactly what did I bring out of you?" "We've not shared in my nympho side in quite some time. You know what seeing you in that speedo does to me." Tynie elaborates, then questioning "Precisely what did I bring out of you?" "Seeing you in that skimpy bikini made me lose control. I also wanted to share in your "nympho side" as you call it." Bobby lets out.

Kicking back, the two take some time in totally coming down from the recently-experienced intimacies. "I don't know why we've allowed one another to start missing things that are loved. All I do know about that is, I'm not going to let it keep happening." Tynie declares. "That makes two of us." Bobby oaths. Deciding to get out of the Jacuzzi after that brief discussion, Bobby leads her towards their room. Shutting down the hot tub by striking the wall-mounted switch with her elbow as they leave that area, Tynie starts giggling. Being at her hip, Bobby joins in the giggles as they head in to get clothes on. Checking their phone as she gets dressed, Tynie uncovers they'd not missed anything update-wise. Holding that device in her right hand, she checks the distributor with her left. The wrap around it stayed in place even after the wildness she basked in with Bobby, such deemed beyond impressive by Tynie.

Sneaking up on her one more time, Bobby slips his left arm around her waist and snares away their phone."Oooh Bobby-bear, those muscles are soo enticing." She purrs, again leaning into her hubby. "Tynie-mama, they're all yours to enjoy." Bobby whispers. She sighs out "Ohh, I me." sliding her onto the bed, he smiles so broadly that Tynie hears Bobby's jaw pop. A delicate slip of her right hand under his chin sets his expression to a less likely to hurt pose. "Thank you babe." He says gently, deciding to join her on the bed. "Any way I can make you happy or back you, I will." Tynie attests. They snuggle on the mattress, entangling their arms around one another. The phone was still in her hand when this cuddle started, Bobby sliding it out of Tynie's grasp and onto the charger.

After everything they've gotten done today, the couple loves the relaxed tone of this embrace. Nuzzling the center of his chest, Tynie's sighs once more sound like the purrs of a contented kitten. Holding her tightly, Bobby witnesses his "personal Ms. Universe" start to nap. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters proudly "Love you my Everything." In her light slumber, Tynie replies "Love you too, My Everything." Soon following her in napping, Bobby assures his wife's absolute comfort as the two spend time cuddling without other things going on.

They wind up awakening after an hour, kissing before any conversations are had. Simultaneously glancing at the shared phone, Tynie and Bobby learn that their trend of being undisturbed has gone on. Leaving the bed and master bedroom at one another's sides, they wind up fixing a quick dinner about twenty minutes after their nap ends. Drinks are had after the meal ends, the couple doing so by holding their libations out for the other to sip on. Instead of cleaning up together, Tynie kisses Bobby's lips briefly then holds up one finger before asking "Will my ever-gorgeous Kahuno await me?" "Anyday." Bobby answers, immediately getting quite the strut to stare at as she ends all need for clearing up from the meal.

Arising to meet her, Bobby's face and eyes share in glowing as his cheeks are painted with a blush. Tynie again changes the plan when he goes to drape an arm to her shoulders, taking it to alter their hold so the two slowdance without the position shared, Bobby shows his adoration without a word, the two relishing in the romantic peace around them. As Tynie and Bobby take the slowdance across the house, they declare at the same time "You are my reason for living. My love and devotion are eternal. No situation will tear us apart." Tynie adds "When I swore that just now, I meant it to the extremes. No bitch shall EVER have even a snowball's chance at taking away MY man!" Bobby follows "I vowed that to the extremes as well, you will ALWAYS be safe. No bastard shall EVER stand a shot in hell at taking away MY woman." Getting lost in each other's eyes again, the vows just let out are the only thing discussed for a time.

Aware that the couple's shared phone had been left on the charger in the master bedroom, Bobby sees to it they get back in the direction of the phone's charger. Although she's happily entrenched in his arms, Bobby senses that in the back of Tynie's mind a worry over those who matter is starting to rear it's head. His feet slide under hers, the hold being altered as Tynie whirls around in her man's arms. She quietly fretted this way to chariot her around would harm him, Bobby advising softly "No worrying over what could happen. Anything that does come to us will be taken on.." "As one.." Tynie concludes. Trekking to their room again, Tynie and Bobby share in the embrace and the power of their love.

The only ones whom knew this would come out of yesterday's events were those witnessing from Heaven, which is precisely what this couple wanted. Nothing really disturbing them just yet, Tynie and Bobby plan to finish their day in each other's arms, giving their phone one more glance before setting up movies to watch in bed. Bobby's guided towards his side of the bed, Tynie making the final check of their phone by demonstrating his trademark lean while not entirely breaching the embrace. "Yeahh, having a double-hinged tailbone has it's perks!" She elates. Slipping onto the bed, she overtakes Bobby's side as he goes in for yet another kiss. Petting his curls as she gives as good as she gets, Tynie soon feels her hair being stroked by Bobby. Moments later, the kiss and embrace are relented, as she watches the man of her dreams set up everything they intend to close out the day enjoying.

"Oooh, I get to check out my man's sexy ass while he works.." Tynie squeals, getting Bobby to blush. He obliges her utterance, going back in the direction of the bed as she arises to score up the remote. Making sure that all things are equal, Tynie attains that piece of technology while giving Bobby a chance to "check out her ass." "Sexy.." He murmurs through his breath, realizing quietly just why she did it that way. Flipping onto her side of the bed, Tynie broadcasts "We've not reacted to each other like that in so long. I've missed it terribly. I'm so sorry that I made you miss it too. So help me God I won't do that again. I don't like it when my Badass Kahuno goes without." "Hey now, don't go blaming yourself for that. I'm just as liable for doing the same thing. I don't like it when my One and Only goes without anything either. I've missed reacting like that to one another just as badly as you have." Bobby amends. "I feel…" Tynie starts, getting interrupted "Beautiful, don't go there. Everything's fine, please believe me." Taking him into her arms, Tynie manages to bump the starter button for the entertainment center prior to attesting "I always believe my Hotness."

Once more laying down together, they don't speak again until the conclusion of the second movie. They'd laughed through the first flick, Bobby having chosen a comedy neither had seen in a while. Holding her in his arms, Bobby saw just how comfortable his wife is with her head nestled at the center of his chest. Given the fact the third movie's absolutely terrible, Bobby chooses to initiate it's being ignored with a conversation. "One thing I don't want brought back: Self-bashing. It kills me inside to hear you berate yourself. You never have to be perfect, Ty-babe." He expounds. "That cuts both ways dear." Tynie interjects. They agree to that, going on with the talk, the only topics excluded are the current legal issues that Roger and Liu have overtaken. By the time this discussion ends, Tynie and Bobby discover that the fourth movie is just as shitty as the third. "So my sexy can relax…" She offers. "You've worked just as hard as I have lately, so we deal with that later." Bobby overrules.

"Si Mi Caldo Uno." Tynie responds, draping her arms to his waist as best she can. "Today's been intriguing. I've had a lot of fun too!" She then cheers. "You mean we have." Bobby corrects with a grin. "I do" She mouths, the entertainment center then automatically shutting down. Tynie then checks the distributor, learning her silent notion that the cartridge needs changed out is again off. As she sits back, Bobby wraps his right arm around her, both attempting to bask in the silent contentment shared.

Their trend of being undisturbed ends by the shared phone going off, once more Bobby reaching back with his left arm to answer it. Phil's calling with sobering news, the pair's shared phone urgently put on speaker. "Spring Breeze has a choice, either have the baby or live. The pregnancy is ectopic, which means if she goes through with it, I could lose her." "Aw damn." Tynie gasps. "I wasn't finished, Little Shit. She wants me to make the choice for her. I've always wanted a kid, but not like this.." Phil goes on. Closing her eyes, Tynie advises "Dude, take her to get a second opinion before making ANY decisions about this. She's only been high-risk due to her age since finding out about the pregnancy. Given that fact, this news sounds REALLY fishy! I'm serious, do that and then sic Liu on this quack motherfucker! You ARE legally entitled to get another opinion about medical issues. If you have ANY problems getting that second opinion, sic Liu on anyone causing those issues right alongside this emotionally-exploitive shithead! I already know Bobby's with me on this too!" "I'll get that second opinion arranged right away. Little Shit, thank you! You have NO idea what this advice has done for me and Spring Breeze!" Phil vows.

"By the way man, she spoke the truth on my name." Bobby adds. "I knew that, you two always take everything on together. Have a good night, guys. Little Shit, relax, you'll be updated. I'm going to tell Liu about this." Phil plans. "Ya know what? Tell Liu to go ahead and start destroyin cords, mention the quack fucker's name, then say "Little Shit insisted on advising me about this. She swore that this new word from the doctor smelled fishier than an outdoor salmon market in the middle of a heatwave. When you speak to Liu: quote me." Tynie overrules. "Will do!" Phil oaths. "Night you two, we love ya!" Bobby lets out, getting that returned as the call ends. Immediately after that, Tynie texts Liu "When Phil calls, take the case on as URGENT. Get Roger involved too, Spring Breeze is Cherokee.. get my drift?" "Will do!" Liu answers, their conversation ending so Phil's call can be taken. "That was impressive." Bobby gleams. "Thank you honey. I did that to show Phil and Spring Breeze we have their backs. What I told Phil I meant." Tynie answers. Across town, Liu's getting word from Phil related to why Tynie fired off a text about an urgent case.

"Man, she told me to sic Roger on them too. Spring Breeze is Cherokee, according to Little Shit." Liu explains. "She is. Damn, Tynie's bein ferocious!" Phil squeals. "You know the reason why she's doing this on Bobby's name too, right?" Liu wonders. "Sure do." Phil affirms, delivering every detail as to what made Tynie leap into action like that. Roger heard it all too, Liu insisting his end of the call be on speaker. "Tynie's one hell of a lawyer.." Roger applauds, adding "and by the sounds of it, really protective over those who matter." "You understate with the best of them on that last one Roger!" Phil decrees. "Noted, Liu and I are on it as of right now. Do NOT keep the next appointment with this doctor. Act on Tynie's word about getting a second opinion. I'll text you that as orders when we're through with this call. Liu's with me on this as well." Roger orders. "You got it!" Phil returns. Their conversation ceases a moment later, Roger making good on his word.

Phil then texts Tynie and Bobby with the update to this new circumstance "Roger loves how you pulled that off Tynie! He just backed what you said about a second opinion, he and Liu BOTH making it attorney's orders! Spring Breeze and I owe ya for this!" "Bullshit. We're family, no debts brother." Tynie counters. "YES! It's about time I saw you text that!" Phil cheers in his reply. "Yeah, I've learned a lot over the past couple days, I'll admit that." Tynie fires back. "That's always good. We'll keep you posted." Phil promises. "Alright man, but make Bobby and I emergency contacts on those medical forms too." Tynie requests. "I already have." Phil releases, their conversation concluding with a shared text saying "Love you."

Slipping their phone from her grasp, Bobby sets it to charge as they both kick back for the last time today. She assures that Bobby has pillows aligned to sleep on, taking the covers into her right hand. They kiss again at a slowly romantic pace, Tynie managing to throw the covers over each without breaking that affection off. Today's whirlwind of events has taken a lot out of the couple, slumber arriving mere seconds after the kiss is dispelled. They sleep in their typical snuggle, Tynie modifying it slightly so the center of his chest is her pillow. Snoring in time with one another, the couple finds a peaceable solace in their sleep. The family's alright for the most part, Tynie helping to resolve the potential somber situation with Spring Breeze and Phil.

Everything else that had Tynie's mind wracked with worry and racing thoughts is in the hands of others. Those witnessing from above know already whom to emphasize their watch on, this couple not needing to say anything about it. A spur of the moment courtdate basically saved Tynie's project and legal career, those against her getting their judicious dose of karma served in that time before a judge's wake. Bobby and she rekindled some things both sorely missed, finding them just as enjoyable as they were before. They're still worried about Spring Breeze, such declared in the silent prayers both of their hearts separately shouted to the heavens.

In many ways, today's whirlwind of events needed to happen. Tynie and Bobby believe that in a sense, those situations kicked open a door. On the other side of that door is a resurrection of everything they'd once loved to share, as well as a continuance of eternity together.

Only those watching in heaven knew that would come out of everything which has hit lately…


	96. 96

Title: Reclaiming Their Paradise

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

When Tynie wakes, she feels Bobby clinging to her like a terrified child does a teddy bear. "What is it baby?" She frets, just loud enough to wake them both. "I don't want to lose you. We've been through so much, you're my life. Yesterday turned out wonderfully, but.." Bobby starts. "You're scared that everything will flip on its head and you'll be alone." Tynie concludes, getting a nod. "Honey, that fear is unnecessary. I'm not going anyplace. You're gonna be with me forever." Tynie consoles.

Releasing some of the power to the embrace, Bobby attempts to hang his head. "Unh Unh, my King is not to do that. There's absolutely no reason for you to have shame. I already know the next thing out of that gorgeous mouth, that thought is way off. You've been tough for quite a while as we endured that bullshit. I want you to let this out, yet I don't want you to self-slam. You'll always be my Badass." Tynie elaborates, catching his thought pattern.

Looking her in the eyes, Bobby's expression shows remorse, fear, and love all blended together. "You know I'll take on anyone or anything that hurts you. Please babe, don't do this to yourself." Tynie attests, ending in a plea. "How do I make up the way you were awakened baby,tell me." Bobby seeks out, realizing her words held a very deep truth.

"No need for you to make anything up. After everything we've been up against, you were letting out some worries that I figured you'd withheld." Tynie counters. He's a bit pensive about going in for the first kiss of the day, causing her to lead the way with the affections. *When I find out who caused my man to act like this, their ass is MINE!* Tynie thinks to herself, the two spending time sharing in the display of love. *She's so good to me. I gotta make up how I woke her* Bobby silently claims. Time's already being ignored, the kiss breaking off entirely due to a lack of air in the couple's lungs.

Again looking him in the eyes, Tynie notices the fear is gone, but the remorse to his expression remains. "You'd not let me think I owe you for when I vent, so why make that unequal?" She wonders, petting his cheek. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Bobby realizes his wife was right, at last ridding the somber aspect to the look in his eyes. "I really didn't spoil my honey all that much yesterday…" Tynie blurts. "Oh yes you did. Your love is enough for me, babe. You don't ever have to worry about spoiling me beyond that." Bobby objects. "Same here my here." Tynie returns.

From that moment, the morning regimen for the couple is different. Starting off by going to get cleaned up, they deliberately leave the phone on the charger. The couple doesn't have an itinerary of events to speak of so far today, so time's burned enjoying the jets around them as each washes down the other. Leaving the Jacuzzi tub and drying off afterwards, they kiss again prior to getting dressed.

"I'm gonna find out who or what made my man think that way. When I do, so help me God, their ass is MINE!" Tynie howls in the confines of her closet. The howled phrase is repeated while she figures out what to wear, Bobby hearing it on the third time around. Wrapping her in his arms tightly, Bobby addresses "You don't need to fight anyone baby. I was mistaken, you were right. We're fine." "Will you think that way again?" She inquires. "I'll do my best not to." Bobby promises. Leaning into him, she whispers "That covers both of us."

Heading to the kitchen, they detour just long enough for Bobby to pocket the couple's shared phone. As they clear half of the hallway, the device goes off. Answering it, Bobby learns that Tynie's distributor model may be part of a recall. Dr. Brandt has an opening this afternoon to replace that device, the couple taking it seconds later. Roger's word about them not appearing for the NYPD Administration court date is re-enforced, Liu having intercepted threats against both of them which were made by the spouses of those Roger's bringing before a judge.

Those people didn't expect Liu to alert the authorities that fast, getting their hunch blown out of the water. Beyond that, Phil's making an appointment to get Spring Breeze a second opinion, and everyone else is alright. The last thing they hear is word that Saturday's party is still on, all other situations pending legal resolution. Telling Liu to keep them posted, Bobby hangs up.

Relaying it all to his awaiting wife, Bobby hears "That all works with me." In the back of her mind, Tynie realizes that her total loss of faith in the field of medicine may have been totally mistimed. Glancing into Bobby's deep chocolate eyes, she says "I'm glad everything's on the way to working out. You were right about something too: We've been through a lot together."

Returning the reverent look to her, Bobby modifies their side-by-side embrace by tightly scoring Tynie into his grasp. Loving the closeness, she says nothing as they eventually get to the kitchen. Their phone was still in his other hand, Tynie snaring it away and stashing the device in her pocket. Going around her man to make the coffees, she's all giggles as their meal preparation is in Bobby's hands. "Ya know, we make a pretty damn good team." She elates."Definitely." He chimes, both serving each other afterwards. The meal and caffeine are taken in without a conversation, the couple wishing to bask in the peace which yet again returned to them yesterday. Clearing from it after, Tynie and Bobby are sharing in giggles, again not doing any talking.

She stops giggling out of nowhere while returning to the couch, Bobby instantly worrying about the reason for that. Something not celebratory rang through Tynie's head, her announcing softly "I've almost lost you too many times already. I can't live without you. I won't, Bobby. Nobody better ask me to.." Racing to end the gap between them, Bobby concerns "What made my baby think of that? Tell me.." "Everything's wonderful again, yet part of me is just as scared as you were when we woke up. I didn't say anything because you needed me to be tough. I'm sorry Bobby-bear, I didn't mean to be like this.." She confesses, ending in tears. Witnessing him spin in front of her, Tynie wails softly "I don't want to lose my Paradise.." "Let it out babe. I'm here." Bobby requests, feeling his wife tremble while the tears kept coming. Sensing she was about to savagely self-slander, Bobby goes against that notion "Please don't do that to my Queen. We've both been tough through so much. It's alright beautiful, we'll make it. I know you're worried, though you don't need to be. Our paradise is still here, I swear."

The pace of her breathing slows, the tears taking a bit to go away, Tynie looking up at Bobby's face wearing a small grin. Leaning down to kiss both her cheeks briefly, Bobby whispers "Please trust me on this…" "I always trust you." Tynie relays, expanding her smile as he pulls back from those kisses. Slipping his right arm away from the hold, Bobby places a finger across his wife's lips right before Tynie claimed she had a debt with him over what just happened. Shaking his head with a shit-eating grin, Bobby sends word that her considering that wasn't needed. "The most wondrous woman alive once said that unless it's a major miscommunication there's no need to worry about it." He recalls, referring to her. Sighing as she heard that, Tynie replies "Yeah, so did the most perfect man to exist."

They had a few hours before her medical appointment, both electing to spend the bulk of that time cuddling on the couch. Heading to the living room arm-in-arm, they once more go silent. As soon as they plop onto the couch, their phone's extracted from Tynie's pocket then laid onto the coffee table. Draping his arms around Tynie, Bobby hears "I'd give up anything for these naggings in my heart and head to go away." "Pay them no mind, those naggings are your insecurities flaring up. I have no intention to bother listening to those on my end for the same reason." Bobby plans. He's right, Tynie fully aware of that without actually admitting it. She does show one last sign of being worried, rolling up the sleeve that hovers her talisman tattoo. Petting it a few times, Tynie blurts delicately "Help us rid of those insecurities flaring up. My Bobby-bear doesn't need this extra stress on his heart." "Nor does my Ty-baby." Bobby adds.

A few wild twitches felt, Tynie's shoulder going numb after, the sleeve rolled to hover that inkjob. "There's no more uncertainty my love. No need for you to worry." Bobby soothes, running his fingers through her hair. "What you said about worries cuts both ways dear." Tynie chimes back. Taking his hands in hers, Tynie enhances the embrace Bobby gives by strapping his arms closer to her body. Tynie's eyes close as her face is painted by a deep blush, which gives him just enough time to align them both as laid out on the couch. "Love you" They elate simultaneously. Tynie goes from that shared remark straight into swooning in Bobby's arms, being returned the favor moments after she shuts up.

Their serenity is again interrupted by a phone going off, Tynie answering it. She gets word that isn't exactly shocking after a lot of what the couple's endured. Dr. Brandt found out about the graphic threats against the couple and is now insisting on changing out the distributor as a house-call, Tynie also being told the Dr's certified for concealed carry. The other reason for that insistence is Dr. Brandt was also told of Liu and Roger's orders that the couple only go out when it's urgent until after the perpetrators of those threats are dealt with in court. The time for that to go down is first thing Monday morning, given the enhancement of the case made by those threats. "You know what to do right?" Tynie questions. "He said NO. He's been keeping up with the news on what's hit you two and doesn't feel that's right." Liu overrides. "Alright then. We'll see him later. Text us with any news on the legal situations or the family later." Tynie offers. "You got it." Liu confirms, ending the call.

Informing Bobby, Tynie's eyes get real big as the discovery of what Liu didn't say strikes. "You've no reason to be worried. You know I'll always protect you. Sounds like we have a plan for everything else." Bobby assures, catching the unspoken message. "I'll be so glad when the assholes who threatened us again get theirs. Given the fact they're cops, you KNOW what the criminals in prison will do to them!" Tynie declares. "Ohhh, they're fucked!" Bobby gleams, referring to the individuals Tynie already mentioned.

"Is it just me or do you feel that we're reclaiming our paradise?" Tynie wonders. "It isn't just you." Bobby answers. "How I came up with that is: we've had a trouge of assholes try to impede upon our lives in one way or another. Everything's under control, you said so yourself. I figure that since we are the cores of one another's paradise, these events being resolved legally is a way to reclaim the rest of that from the bullshit of those people. Before you ask, yes I did mean to sound philosophical." Tynie expounds. He brags "Very nicely done, you read me." "Our sync's back, my love." Tynie relates in a singsong voice.

Sliding around so their eyes meet, Tynie seeks out in a playful tone "Now I want to taste those luscious lips.." Taking the lead in this affection, Bobby assures his wife's mind's blown by the power of the kiss. As they later separate, his plan is proven to have worked, Tynie gasping "Hot damn…" Giggling as he puffs his chest, Bobby replies to that without a word. Melting into his embrace, Tynie adds her voice to the giggling, the couple refusing to let talking interfere with this display of contentment. Time's perpetually ignored until Dr. Brandt arrives. Tynie gets up to give room for Bobby to answer the door, her smiles from a while ago remaining. The distributor model being switched out, Tynie gets another backup before the Dr. leaves. All in all, that takes less than an hour, which impresses the couple. As Tynie locks up behind Dr. Brandt, Bobby takes a call from Roger. Re-iterating the orders about those two not going out unless it's urgent, Roger explains that the people whom threatened them actually caused the case to go before a higher ranking federal judge. Everyone Roger needs to testify is still available to do so, Tynie and Bobby are told again to "Be scarce that day. Await my call or text."

Roger's not bothering with taking the NYPD Administration to a county or state court, figuring those would just be an exercise in redundancy. Suspecting the county or state judges would "guard their own" in terms of handling the case against the NYPD Administration, Roger elaborates that the new orders came about after Liu intercepted those threats. Basically that was done when the wives of those Roger's taking to court started popping off at the mouth within earshot of Tynie and Bobby's main lawyer. Liu wasn't the only one who'd heard those remarks either, Dr. Brandt's wife verifying everything Liu relayed to Roger. Bobby requests that the "Criminal element find out the past occupations of these fuckers as well as EVERYTHING they did. We'll await updates and do as you said." Roger agrees to that, hanging up.

Setting their shared phone on the charger port resting on his end table, Bobby awaits his wife's return. As he'd taken that call, Tynie ducked into the kitchen to get them something to eat, strutting back to his hip just as that conversation was ended. They eat together, withholding conversation until the lunch is totally finished. Turning to his woman, Bobby elaborates upon everything Roger told him. Tynie admits "I heard what you told Roger to let happen. Very nicely done." Bobby replies "Thank you baby." Leaning back as they kiss briefly, Tynie shows an attempt to relax as her man clears from the meal. "Honey! I just thought of something! Remember yesterday when I told Liu to go ahead and get established, tie up any other loose ends with our family's legal issues like handling what Daddy wanted? Bet you anything that's when he intercepted those threats, as he was honoring my wishes." Tynie mentions. "That's what Roger told me!" Bobby verifies. Strutting back to his wife, Bobby catches her hoot and holler in his direction, instigating him to blush.

"I'm just honoring the sexiness that is my hubby." Tynie teases, reaching her hand out for him. "Aww Tynie.." Bobby sighs, joining her on the couch. Their foreheads meet before he says "Love my sexy mama." Blushing, Tynie squeaks "Aww Bobby.." Before they could resume getting affectionate, their phone goes off. She reaches back to answer it, learning from Phil "You were right Little Shit. Liu's on this as we speak. Thank you for advising me last night." "Hey man, I didn't do that to be right. I did it to show you on Bobby's behalf as well that Spring Breeze and you are covered. I am glad that Liu's already on it though. I'll update Bobby." Tynie retorts. Promising to keep them posted, Phil also attests to he and Spring Breeze coming over Saturday. "You guys are always welcome here. If Spring Breeze is too tired to come over Saturday, it's totally cool. Especially after this change with her doctor." Tynie offers. "Awesome. Thank you." Phil returns. Tynie and Phil each saying "love you," the call's ended.

Having overheard her half of the conversation, Bobby gets word on Phil's side of it. Concurring with how Tynie handled everything, he goes in to start their sharing in affections. Tynie manages to reset the phone to the charger without disturbing the slew of deep kisses much, only to send her hands into Bobby's hair as soon as she can after.

As he feels her fingers toying with his curls, Bobby strokes Tynie's hair, the kisses eventually ending. She leans into him in a flash, gasping in awe at what they'd just shared. "Baby, you OK?" Bobby worries. "I'm better than OK. I'm soarin.." Tynie resolves through her breath. Seeing elation all over her face, his worry vanishes, getting replaced by this confession "You mean we're soarin.." A few moments pass before Tynie requests "Baby, instead of constantly worrying over your Detective instincts guide you. I don't want to bring back the risk of extra stress being on your heart." "You got it. Oh, and the worry over extra stress on my heart is reversed." He concludes, allowing the rest to be silently interpretable. After that discussion, their phone doesn't go off again for a few hours. Tynie and Bobby go about their day celebrating the fact that their paradise to many degrees has been reclaimed. They began that with drinks, closing it out after making love a few times. Each experience of their wild sides had a different pace, both of them loving every moment of this two-person party.

As far as Tynie and Bobby are concerned, the others will discover why they celebrated later. After everything the couple and what's left of their family have endured, they felt it being let out this way is best. At the end of their day, Tynie goes to pocket the couple's shared phone, which until that point hadn't left Bobby's end table. Checking it for missed alerts, she reveals that they'd not been kept out of the loop. Instead of mussing up the house to make dinner, Bobby sneaks his hand into her pocket to have that ordered. Petri's will be delivering in an hour, the couple deciding to cuddle in a recliner as they wait. Tynie insists upon holding Bobby in her lap, only relenting her hand from embracing him long enough to again pocket their phone. Before he fretted over her comfort being impeded upon by his weight, Tynie announces "I want to hold the hottest man I've ever known in my arms. I'm alright, you'll know if that changes. Besides, I know you want to be close to me anyway." "I do." Bobby admits, deciding in that to not contest her desires.

As Petri knocks on the door, Tynie releases her man to answer it, Bobby locking up afterwards. Setting the pizza on the coffee table, Bobby sees her arise from the recliner. Switching places, they share in the meal basking in a giddy silence. Kissing him one more time, Tynie gets up already aware that this meal's cleanup isn't to be touched by her. Going back towards the living room once everything's taken care of, Bobby's met up by his woman halfway. Her right arm wrapped very tightly around his beltline, Tynie sighs out "I love that we've gotten our Paradise back." "As do I." Bobby responds.

They smile from ear-to-ear as the last trip across the house is made. "Oh, one more thing. The DVDs we didn't like last night. Yeah, already handled." Bobby admits. "Lemme guess, when I took forever getting dressed." Tynie assumes, receiving a nod. She alters their embrace entirely, taking his hands into hers. Kissing every inch of that part to Bobby, Tynie purrs "Thank you honey." There's another reason she did that, an undeclared curiosity about breaking the DVDs hurting her man. "It didn't hurt baby, I know what you were thinking." Bobby infers. "Good." Tynie chirps. They soon wind up in the master bedroom again, Tynie taking every step with her body leaned into Bobby. "I love being extra close to your hot body babe." Tynie slurs out. "As I yours." Bobby relays, the two sounding giddier than teenagers with their first car. In the time it takes them to get to the edge of the bed, Bobby sneakily retrieves the phone from her pocket. Loving the way that felt, Tynie giggles like a total ditz.

Sliding her frame to one side of the bed, she awaits Bobby meeting up with her. Settling down at her hip, Bobby sees one last text come across their shared device. A mass update on the family with "love you" at the end sent, Bobby replies gratefully with the same closing remarks. One more time charging that phone, Tynie and Bobby take a second to pray that nothing urgent hits tonight. That prayer wasn't selfishly motived by the couple, rather they wished it so everyone who matters gets a break from bullshit. Those witnessing from above already know whom to emphasize their watch on, Tynie and Bobby feeling the peace from bits of yesterday return in full force.

Lying back as they kiss one more time, Bobby reaches a hand back to get the covers. Tynie again aligns the pillows without disturbing their shared affection, another display of their sync presenting itself. As the kiss slowly ends, they snuggle up, Bobby watchfully laying his head on her chest. The strap for Tynie's distributor has been on her waist since Dr. Brandt replaced that device, getting her to say softly "No worries my King. Everything's fine." "You're right my Queen." Bobby whispers, draping their bodies in the covers. Already in the know about their family member's current status and that of their legal situations, Tynie and Bobby get greeted by a serene slumber.

Roger and Liu again proved themselves to the couple and their family. Those against Tynie and Bobby most recently will get their just deserts in spades, especially once the other inmates get certain information. The family's alright, Tynie and Bobby showing Phil and Spring Breeze their backs are had. Liu's getting established may have to wait, there's a plan in place should that for those whom wish to stand against that couple, yeah they'll learn the hard way. Saturday will serve not only as a reunion, but a mass celebration as well. After all they've been through, one thing resounds in Tynie and Bobby's minds:

"We've reclaimed our Paradise. Damn it feels good!"


	97. 97

Title: Family Secret

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a few days since Tynie and Bobby communally decreed their Paradise as reclaimed, the couple's shared phone awakening them. Bobby answers it this time, getting news he didn't expect. The way Bobby jolted out of their snuggle woke Tynie up, causing him to put their phone on speaker so Liu can repeat himself. "Liu, we love ya and what you're doing for us. From now on, if you think for *snaps fingers* that long someone or someplace needs sued into oblivion: Just do it. Same goes for removing people from our family and lives." Tynie plans in a curt tone, interrupting her lawyer."You got it. I couldn't believe it either. Bruno was devastated, waking up to Rose and her stuff being gone. No discussion or anything." "On THAT note: order Bruno to get tested for EVERYTHING! Then go after Rose for every little thing you can! Add Bobby and I to that as victims as well, because Rose got what she wanted out of us before doing this!" Tynie demanded.

"Actually Roger is already on that. He sensed you'd go there." Liu affirms. "Tell Roger Bobby, Bruno and I.." Tynie starts. "Already did. Roger told me to call you. Everything else is down to just a few courtdates, entirely as formalities." Liu advises, the call mutually at his wife stunned, Bobby hears "Ugh, that skank! How the fuck could she do that to Bruno, Little Man, and the rest of us?!" "I wish I knew." Bobby admits, putting their phone back on the charger. Checking her new distributor, Tynie learns the cartridge is fine for the time being, then wrapping both arms around Bobby. "I didn't mean to be so in-your-face with Liu. I'm so done with being fucked over that it's scaring Christ Himself right now!" Tynie apologizes.

"There's no need for you to be sorry about that. You read my mind, honestly." Bobby counters, going in for the first kiss of the day. Tynie's mind goes blank as the kiss continues, getting Bobby's to follow. Gazing into his eyes after that ends, she gasps "Oh FUCK! Rose has been in TreMarkis's house! She knows the layout there and here!" Reaching an arm back, Bobby assures "I'm already on it honey, relax." "I'll relax more when Liu texts us RATHER LITERALLY swearing on my ass Rose is in Rikers!" Tynie yowls.

Quoting his wife about "Swearing on asses" Bobby relays everything that Tynie just depicted. "She's got it." Liu swears, that conversation ending. Leaning into Bobby, Tynie's about to be apologetic again, when Bobby announces "No need. Our anger is justified." "Wait.. Our anger?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, you read my mind. Twice." Bobby informs. Not saying anything for about ten minutes, Tynie starts nuzzling the center of his chest with her right cheek. "Honey.." Bobby whispers. "Bitch is lucky I got too much to lose!" Tynie blurts, continuing "So help me God, if Rose EVER sets foot on this property again: I'm blowing her fucking head off!" "Actually, I am. It's my job to protect you." Bobby overrules. Catching what he didn't say, Tynie adds "Now honey, no one saw this coming, not even Bruno. You didn't fail me. Don't even go there." "How'd.." Bobby starts "I know you." Tynie concludes.

Their shared phone's still in Bobby's possession, Roger calling before they can take that talk further. "I'm supposed to literally swear on Tynie's ass.." Roger begins. "Rose is in Rikers.. Already?!" Bobby asks. "No. She made justice easy. Everything you two and Bruno EVER gave her was just dropped off to me by a State Trooper, with a note." Roger goes on. "She took the coward's way out." Bobby presumes. "Confirmed." Roger chirps.

"Liquidate anything you can, send it straight to Bruno. Tell him Tynie insists and I'm with her on that." Bobby orders. "That may take a couple days, but you got it. I'll let you know Bruno's medical test results. If I don't, Liu will." Roger plans. Bobby agreeing to that, the call's ended. Tynie heard Bobby's half of the conversation, erupting in a celebratory-yet-vindictive laughter as he pockets the phone. "She's Satan's problem now!" Tynie cheers, referring to Rose. "I was thinking the same thing." Bobby attaches, taking his wife out of their room at last.

"Don't worry babe, we'll know when we're meant to." Bobby absolves, seeing the concern form on Tynie's face. Realizing he was right, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. Trekking across their house Tynie's surprised by a knock at the door, their hold breaking up immediately. "I got this." Tynie plans, going to answer it. Bruno's on the other side, not looking happy. "The bitch didn't…" Tynie demands. "She didn't. I'm not happy because we were about to announce our wedding when this hit." Bruno educates. Tynie pulls him inside, hollering "Baby! Three of my bail money drinks! I'll have Bruno explain when you get in here!" "Yes dear!" Bobby yells back, making those right away. Locking up behind Bruno, Tynie says "You've been family since the day we met. You've never betrayed us, this shit just pissed me off to no fucking end! By the way.." "Yep. Liu already knows. He said he had to have Roger swear on your ass too, literally!" Bruno interrupts. Meeting up with his wife and Bruno in the living room, Bobby admits "Yeah, that one caught me off guard too." Bruno and Tynie served first, Bobby sits on the couch. Bruno takes over a recliner, as Tynie lets out "Man, don't you even go there. We want you here. You had some wicked shit hit you. What kind of family would we be if we turned you away?"

"She's been able to read my mind all day Bruno." Bobby attests. Bruno then starts explaining, as Tynie mentioned moments ago. Sasha and Spring Breeze are automatically clueless as to the depth of what happened, Bruno knowing Tynie'd have his nuts in a rusty vice otherwise. He actually claims that was meant literally, Tynie saying "I don't own any rusty vices man, but I get your point!"

"I hated to intrude on your medical privacies.." Tynie begins. "You did right by having Liu order me to do that. No worries. I got an appointment with my Doctor tomorrow. Liu's going to try and get me an earlier one, but he couldn't guarantee it." Bruno interjects. "Cool." Tynie yips. Before Bobby or Bruno could say anything, Tynie made short order of all three scotches. "She's pissed." Bruno discovers. "You understate with the best of them." Bobby assures. "Bruno, I know I had Bobby make that for you. Thing is, with you getting those tests done and not knowing if Liu gets you an earlier appointment.." Tynie explains. "You're sparing me a chance at a D.W.I., very nice." Bruno applauds, then whispering "Even when she's pissed off beyond belief.. Tynie still does for others!" Having just taken a drink of her soda, Tynie snorts "Bruno, that bitch deserves to be Satan's problem! You, on the other hand, don't deserve ANYTHING else bad hitting you related to this shit!" "She's right." Bobby vouches. Bruno realizes that Rose's name wasn't brought up once beyond his explanation silently, before declaring "I can't shake the feeling that Tynie thinks this is somehow her fault."

"I want my family happy! I hate it when those who really care are hurting! I didn't mean to be the vehicle for this to happen to you Bruno, I swear!" Tynie cries. "You were nothing of the sort. You can't control what other people do, Tynie. You've no reason to be sorry." Bruno counters. Holding his wife tightly, Bobby frees Tynie's hands of the soda before whispering "He's right." Saying nothing for another moment, Tynie melts into her husband as Bruno looks on muttering "I hurt her.." "Horseshit! I'm just trying NOT to cry right now. I don't want that bitch to be honored with my tears. I already know you've cried, justifiably. You two also know how my heart is." Tynie objects.

"We do baby, but you need to let this out. You know how I feel about extra stress on your heart." Bobby relays. "I'm with him on this, kiddo." Bruno adds. For the next half hour, Bobby and Bruno hear all kinds of "creatively strung together" obscenities, making them out as Tynie cried hostile tears. She keeps going, adding Rose to a list of people she prays "rotted before they reached Hell." Every person who has crossed them was name-dropped in that venting. Something Tynie didn't know about Bruno comes up when she breaks from venting "I was in the Marines during Nam, this was the FIRST time I've EVER been out-cussed!" "I out-cussed a Nam vet. WOW!" Tynie uncovers. Tapping Bobby on the arms, Tynie goes on "He needs this.."

Leaping off the couch to bearhug Bruno, Tynie says "It's cool with Bobby before you go there." Bobby nods to back his wife, Bruno soon getting bearhugged with all Tynie has. He breaks down in her arms, posing "What did I do that was so wrong?!" Whispering, Tynie overrules "It wasn't you man. You've been awesome since we first met. That bitch wouldn't know dignity if it were rather literally shoved up her ass! You ain't letting me blame me for this. Don't you dare make that unequal!" "You're right." Bruno murmurs, slowly abating the tears for a bit.

Relenting the embrace, Tynie claims "I didn't say that to be right man. I said it so you could have some semblance of closure." Looking her dead in the eyes, Bruno appraises "I don't know if I want to love romantically again. I'm getting too old for this heartbreak." "We get that, honestly. I'm just going to throw this out there. Right now may not be the best time to make that decision. Everything that's hit is still too raw, man. If I were in your shoes again, I'd bow back from dating or romance for a bit. Nothing beyond that, until you're certain you got over this." Tynie advises.

"Wait. In my shoes, again?" Bruno wonders. "Yeah man. She and I both have rather literally been there." Bobby absolves. Knowing his wife drank on an empty stomach, Bobby gets up to make them all breakfast. "So what you're telling me is.." Bruno starts. "Yeah. Bobby's the first man not to put me through that hell." Tynie announces. Hearing that from across the house, Bobby amends "What she means is we're the first ones for each other in terms of going through that hell. Not trying to shove that in your face Bruno."

"Actually, you two just helped me." Bruno affirms. "Ok, my blondeness is showing. Explain that one." Tynie giggles. Bruno does, making sure both Bobby and Tynie can hear it. "Dude, tell Liu and Roger that. Mention your Nam vet status too, TRUST ME!" Tynie relays, sporting a vindictive smile. Going for his phone, Bruno makes good on what she just said. "Yeah, that bitch brought out my vindictive side.." Tynie declares. On hold to Roger, Bruno joins Bobby in saying "We sensed as much." Relating what she said to Roger, Bruno's told "Put this on speaker." Doing that, everyone in the house hears Roger swear "Tynie, you are a force to be reckoned with! I didn't even think of this angle!" "Thanks." Tynie cheers.

Bruno and Roger talk for another twenty minutes, Bobby then arriving with everyone's breakfast. Their sodas had gone flat by this point, Tynie hopping up to rid of them. "My appointment for tomorrow apparently stands. Liu tried to get me an earlier one, but couldn't." Bruno states after having ended the call with Roger. "I once told Liu to do what he could for us. Tomorrow for that appointment is pretty good considering how fast this all hit." Tynie hollers. Returning to the other men in the room she goes silent, figuring out what to do emotionally from that point. Sitting next to her man as everything's laid out for them to eat, Tynie broadcasts the confusion about emotional displays on her face.

"She doesn't want to hurt me. She wants to be affectionate with you, Bobby. Poor kid doesn't know what to do now." Bruno reads. Meeting her eyes with Bobby's by a turn of her head, Tynie says under her breath "He's right." "You've done enough for me for now, kiddo. It's my turn. You two go ahead and be affectionate. I don't feel right being a guest in your house and having that not be the case." Bruno resolves. "After we eat, of course." Tynie amends. Everyone nodding at that, the meal's consumed without further discussion. Bruno hangs out for an hour and a half after the meal's cleaned up from. Tynie insisted on doing that, since Bobby made everything. Bruno meets up with Tynie before leaving, to hug her. This time the hug speaks of gratitude and love instead of pain. The couple then meets on the couch, Tynie feeling a sliver of remorse for her behavior.

"I was harsh on Bruno. I didn't mean to be, I swear. What that bitch did was wrong! My rage rang out, when Bruno needed my love." Tynie self-admonishes after fifteen minutes of refusing to speak. "You weren't. He told me you actually woke him up to some things. He already told me the next place he's going is straight to Liu and Roger. I already know what you're about to ask, too. My love, I've no idea." Bobby relates. Tynie covers her front in Bobby's arms, crying angry tears again before mentioning another thing. "I think it's best we retain the decision about not letting people in anymore." Tynie reveals, still very upset after five more minutes of a self-invoked silence. "I couldn't agree more." Bobby returns soft-voiced. Pulling her right arm out from under Bobby's, Tynie runs her hand through her hair. Taking that hand down her face, Tynie growls without a word, hoping Bobby catches the frustration in her. He moves his left hand over to her right, taking it in a hold also going quiet.

Tynie worries that they'll miss any news with what's left of their family without breaching the silence, that being done by their phone going off. Everyone who matters these days aside from Bruno is fine, each one understanding why that's the case. "You're not the only one who's pissed at that bitch." Bobby mentions, showing his wife the text conversation. "I didn't figure I was." Tynie relays, pocketing their phone after sending "We love you. Keep us posted."

It takes Tynie a while to begin to calm down from the events that started their day, Bobby being alongside her in that. Kissing as they try to cool off from the rage of what hit first thing, the couple attempts to allow love displays to counteract the remnants of hostility. It works for a bit, both announcing as much with moans of enjoyment passing their voices. Their romantic elation is cut short though, by a call that Tynie presumed would come. Liu's ringing them to declare Tynie's clients all dropped her as their lawyer, citing the "recent controversy" with her bar card as their motive. Tynie takes that call, saying curtly "Dude, the fastest way to lose this ENTIRE family's trust is to take ANY of them on as clients!" "I figured that. I told the ones who asked me to that I won't out of professional respect for you." Liu swears. "Nicely executed!" Tynie commends. "I already know the next lines out of your mouth. We're good. Hell, I'd be pissed off too if my clients did that. Relax, I DON'T represent anyone you've had me rid of." Liu senses. "Liu, you're awesome!" Tynie elates. "Thanks." Liu chirps, then vowing to keep the couple informed of any updates he gets wind of. Concurring to that, Tynie ends the call.

"Son of a bitch!" She hollers, yet again pocketing the shared phone. Bobby gives her a curious look, quietly waiting to hear why his wife just bellowed that. Learning the reason behind that phrase being yelled, Bobby says nothing. After a few moments of deep breathing, Tynie plots "Ya know what? Fuck them! All this means is I can keep my law license active in case the Project needs me, thanks to that federal judge. Anything else gets decided later. In relation to the extra stress those clients caused me: Sayo-Fuckin-Nara!"Looking her dead in the eyes, Bobby reveals "That's the best idea I've heard all day!" "Tell ya the truth, I was wondering when that would happen. After everything we've been through as a couple and a family, I've been curious about other people bowing away from us." Tynie returns. "As you said: Fuck em!" Bobby recalls with a proud smile. Seeing Bobby snare the phone from her hands, Tynie starts eating. Bruno and Bobby follow her in that, everyone in that home hoping the day wouldn't be entirely marred by bullshit.

Soon as 's finished, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek then clears from the meal. Bruno starts crying again, this time the tears are angry. Overhearing what hit with Tynie's clients atop what struck him this morning, all he can do to avoid prison time is break down. Tynie's right with him on that, both silently wishing the worst for those who have recently double-crossed them. Still in the kitchen Bobby takes another call, this time from Roger. "Tell me she can't hear this.." Roger prays. "No man, she's not around me right now. What gives?" Bobby inquires. "Henry took the funding for the Project. I just got called by federal investigators. She's going to have a choice: Either pay to run the Project herself, or kiss it goodbye." Roger informs. "As her husband I'm making that decision for her. We've been through enough shit. I know she loved the Project, I do NOT want her enduring any more than she already has. If you can, liquidate anything the feds don't want as part of their investigation and meet with me once you get those profits. She's going to be hurt, I already know. Thing is, I also know that we need to put a stop to as much bullshit entering our lives as we can." Bobby orders.

"I figured you'd say something like that. I'll do what I can with the liquidation request. Frankly, I don't blame you for this decision. I do have to report this to the investigators, though. We'll be in touch." Roger returns, ending the call. Heading back to his wife, Bobby's nervous. Tynie looks over her shoulder from the couch, seeing a tense smile on Bobby's face. Sitting beside her in moments, Bobby declares "Henry got the Project to go bust in a way where there's now a federal investigator involved. Roger called saying you had a choice." "Tell me you told Roger fuck it, try to get me paid back for some, and call us in the morning!" Tynie answers. "Not in those words, but yes." Bobby confirms. Bruno's stunned "Tynie you loved the Project…" "True. I'm just so done with excess bullshit and assholes that it's scary!" Bobby concedes "I also told Roger that, for both of us." "Before either of you ask, I'm hurt about losing the Project. Thing is, the way I lost it doesn't deserve honored. I'll still keep my law license active, for ONE reason. In the event Liu catches a case that he cannot handle, I back him. Beyond that, I'm just a wife. Get my drift guys?" Tynie plots. "I do, but honey what brought that on?" Bobby poses before Bruno replies.

"Simple. Those against us get a sick high off of my suffering, for one. Basically, my plan is to be emotionless towards those who've double-crossed us in any way and dedicate my energies to those who've shown they really care. I mean why remotely honor the tactics of those who've not stuck by us?!" Tynie elaborates. "She's made a damn good case." Bruno commends. Resting his chin on her left shoulder, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Slightly tilting her head, Tynie asks "You really didn't see THAT coming; Did you?!" Shaking his head with the smile remaining, Bobby gives her answer. "Tell ya the truth kiddo, I didn't either." Bruno confesses. "I have my moments." Tynie giggles. "So, do we tell the others yet?" Bruno wonders. "Wait to see what Roger can pull off first. Why get the ones in our family who aren't pregnant stressed before then? After all, they've had bullshit hit them lately too. Everyone's on that break!" Tynie mandates. "She read my mind!" Bobby mutters. Bruno concedes to the plan with a smile and nod, realizing Tynie's on a serious roll.

"Baby, hand me the phone." Tynie requests. Bobby hands that over, soon being a witness to something Bruno didn't think of. "Liu, we need you to do some things. In two hours, come to my place. Have Bruno take you to his house to get some clothes and shit. Arrange to have everything else put in storage. Get ANYTHING I once gave that skank Rose liquidated. When you do, use that to pay for the storage space. Sell Bruno's house, get him the profits. Try to do that by day's end. After you pull that off, take Bruno house hunting. I do NOT want him living in the same joint that skank resided! If you can't do that by day's end, Bruno stays with me and Bobby til it's handled!" Tynie commands upon her lawyer picking up the phone.

"I'm already on the liquidation request. As for everything else: you got it!" Liu assures, promising to text them with any updates. "Thanks man." Tynie recounts. Liu then tells her "not to worry" about "sounding like a bitch" because it was expected, given everything Tynie's learned today. Liu already knowing the next line out of Tynie's mouth, the call's mutually ended. "I'm on it. You two stay put." Bruno assumes, heading for the kitchen. Bobby's chin was still on Tynie's shoulder as that call transpired, the phone being laid to the coffee table by her. Wrapping herself in Bobby's arms, Tynie alludes "Lord willing these recent events are the last round of bullshit for a while!" "That's what I'm hoping for too. By the way beautiful, you handled that amazingly!" Bobby tells her. Going back to the couple with another round of Tynie's "bail money" drink for each, Bruno applauds "You were awesome Tynie!" "Thanks guys. Now Bruno, don't you dare think you're impeding. You're family. I insist on what I told Liu." Tynie implores.

They each sip those beverages without another chat, all of them wanting peace. The serenity's interrupted by Bruno taking a call from Liu twenty minutes later "I'm coming by to get your house keys. Bruno, I'm buying your house." Liu educates. Bruno immediately puts the phone on speaker, saying "Bobby, Little Shit.. Get a load of what Liu's about to say!" Liu repeats himself. "Change of plans. Instead of you coming over for Bruno's keys, why not just have Bruno sign the property over to you? I still want you to take Bruno house-hunting, though. If it's cool with Bruno, until he gets his own place, you two can share a residence." Tynie plots. Looking at Bruno, Bobby asks "You good with that?" Bruno replies "To answer Bobby's question: I love the idea! Little Shit and Bobby have had enough people staying with them." Liu heard that, adding "I was hoping you'd say that Bruno!" Bruno and Liu agree to make good on Tynie's plan two hours from now, mutually hanging up. "Lemme guess Bruno, you didn't say anything about that until Liu called because you worried it would offend me." Tynie presumes. "Damn Tynie, you're good!" Bruno brags. Tynie shrugs "Told ya I have my moments!"

The drinks are then cleaned up from by Tynie, leaving the two men in the living room. "Tell ya the truth Bobby, I'm shocked at how Little Shit's taking all this. She's basically lost everything professionally." Bruno lets out. "I don't think it bothers her that much. Before the latest changes with her legal profession, Tynie was ready to give that up. You know what and whom to thank for that." Bobby affirms. "He's not lying!" Tynie verifies. Resuming her spot on the couch minutes later, Tynie goes on "Honestly, I'm not bothered by "losing everything professionally" Bruno. Like I said earlier, there's been too much bullshit coming into my life, as well as the family's. I've discovered that when I'm just Bobby's wife, we don't have as many issues. What I said about my law license and Liu stands. Other than that, it's in the past." Tynie resolves. As she leans against Bobby this rings out "Going back to being just a wife already feels fuckin GREAT!"

"What does she mean by that?!" Bruno queries. "She's not letting the world know she's got a law license anymore. Basically that's the family secret. Get my drift?" Bobby answers. "Absolutely." Bruno vows. Tynie leans her lips to Bobby's ear, whispering "That was genius!" "You're not the only one who has their moments." Bobby claims. Liu's actually early, Bruno arising to answer the door immediately after that exchange. The deed to Bruno's is signed over fifteen minutes later, Liu still trying to pay for the property. "No way dude. You've already got an arrangement for your lifetime retainer and legal fees." Bruno objects. Turning to the couple, Bruno says "I know I've not impeded, yet I've taken up enough of your day. Love you both."

Tynie and Bobby arise to hug Bruno, accidentally getting Liu in those. Laughing as that happened, Tynie escorts the family lawyer and Bruno out of the house. There's a temporary separation between the two, just long enough for her to lock up. Minutes later the couple's on the couch when their phone goes off one more time. Bobby reaches over to answer it, telling them "Given the latest events Tynie and I are only available for emergencies. Love you all." Letting his wife know everyone's OK, he then pockets the phone. Liu told everyone excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze why Bobby said that, adding "He's acting on Roger's orders by the way."

Phil and the others worry how Tynie's taking this, learning from Bruno "Yeah, she didn't really react when I was there. Apparently she was about to be done with practicing law anyway, after all the bullshit. Least that's what Bobby told me." Liu vouches everything Bruno just declared, adding "Frankly I don't blame her in the least." All of them concur with a promise to keep contact up in case of emergencies before every phone is set to charge. "I've let so many people down…" Tynie blurts under her breath, clinging to Bobby. "You haven't." He counters, holding her closely. About half an hour later, Tynie announces "What's the point of me having an office when I don't have a law practice? Liu needs to get established anyway, there's no reason those office items should go to waste. I don't want to go back in that room for a while though, I'm just sayin."

"The point is, you never know when you'll need that office honey. You've never given second- hand items as long as I've known you, why start now? I know you don't want to go in the office right now, things are too raw. Unless things warrant it, I don't either. Babe, you're trying to make a decision at a time that isn't right. Please… trust me on this…" Bobby responds. "I always trust you." Tynie replies softly. Immediately after that, Bobby's top is assaulted with tears as Tynie whimpers "I failed Mama, my other L.A., Greyg, and all our other angels!" Her talisman tattoo starts thrashing violently as those words ring out, causing her entire right arm to flop around. Bobby braces that arm against him by altering his half of the hold before answering "They're with me on this one, that's where you're mistaken." Five minutes after he did that, Tynie's right arm stops flopping around, feeling almost numb. "What made you say that anyway?" Bobby wonders "I was at the top of my game legal practice speaking. You were so proud, as were those who matter. I'd bettered lives, only to basically have that all raped of me. Pardon the term, but that's how I feel. Now that I basically can't leave my home with my bar card thanks to assholes, everything I'd made in half of that regard is gone. Henry robbed me of the other half. So yeah, I feel as if I failed." Tynie decrees.

Thinking over what she just said, Bobby goes silent for about ten minutes. "Honey, I may have an idea." He later eludes. "Do tell." Tynie requests. "When we leave the house go ahead and have your bar card on you. In terms of when you use it, let that be a combination of your instincts and mine leading the way. Basically don't broadcast that you're a lawyer unless it's us and ours being messed with." Bobby explains. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie purrs "I wanna taste the luscious lips of my genius.." They kiss again, Tynie being more aggressive with that than Bobby expected at first. He returns that in kind of course, namely to share love and give as good as he gets. Moaning as they extend the affection, Tynie and Bobby only expel from the kiss when they can't breathe. "Oh, and to answer your plan. It's perfect." Tynie giggles. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Bobby decrees modestly "Yeah, I have my moments."

Over half the day is done by this point Tynie then wondering "My King, what else do you wish to do?" Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby answers "Make love… "Yeahh..." Tynie yips, then being taken off the couch in a threshold carry. He dipped her slightly, just long enough to get their phone scored from the coffee table. From there, a mad dash to the couple's room is made, Tynie reveling in the power of her man the entire way. Soon settling her to the bed, Bobby witnesses his wife charge their phone. After that, the couple mutually strips and starts off the intimacy with more heated kisses. Making out as those kisses continue, the full act of having sex is put off for a bit. Tynie lies back with her legs wide open later, inviting Bobby to take her. Furthering that invite, Tynie requests in a lusty voice "Be wildly rough with me baby.." Grabbing her by the hips, Bobby grants that wish. Seconds after half of Tynie's frame is off the mattress, Bobby rams himself into her center. Drilling Tynie like a Wildman as his hands keep her from thrusting with him, Tynie's request is made more real by the passing moment. "Baby like that? Want more?" Bobby howls. "Yes! Oh God, YES!" Tynie screams.

After hearing that, Bobby gets fiercer with this making love, the next thing Tynie sees is stars. They go on making love, Bobby being the dominant one. Rolling over so Tynie's on top, Bobby grunts "You take over." Releasing her hips, he starts clawing at Tynie's back. Getting as good as he gave, Bobby's asked "Baby like this? Want more?" "Yes! Oh God, YES!" Bobby howls. Tynie becomes an unrelenting beast with the intensity of her leaps on his manhood, making him see stars. Her fingers get tangled in his chestfur, Bobby's pecs getting clawed just as her back is.

After time's been ignored for a good while, as they continue making love both share a glance and know what's next. Tynie comes first, throwing her head back as Bobby's name is hollered as loud as she can muster. Feeling every flitter of her orgasm sends him over the edge, his eruption being so intense that it floods her and the area around where their bodies conjoined. Tynie's name is bellowed just as loudly as his was when that happened, the two coming together to cool off from making love after. Resting her head in the center of his chest, Tynie gives Bobby an opportunity to check the clawmarks on her her to his left side, Bobby allows Tynie to do the same. "Babe, I really didn't mean to hurt you." They say as one after each discovers the other was made to bleed from the scratches given. "This time, I'm the one who broke that promise." Tynie concedes with regretful tears lining her eyes. Kissing again, each one uses affection to apologize to the other. Pulling away as the air evades their lungs, Tynie laughs "Yeah, well. It looks like we'll be replacing some stuff in here. Again!" "We deal with that later honey. Right now, I want to make up for hurting you." Bobby tells her. Running her left hand down his face, Tynie says "You're not the only one who wants to make up for that. We both know it wasn't meant to happen, yet I feel like I broke my promise about not hurting you this time."

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby leads Tynie off the bed towards the Jacuzzi tub. As they clear the distance between the bed and the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby goes silent yet again. "I think we're being too hard on ourselves. We both know that wasn't meant to happen, yet here we are feeling bad about it. I know we both promised that we'd not deliberately hurt each other, but that wasn't expected. Don't ask me where that came from!" Tynie realizes. Spinning before her, Bobby attests "I already know where it came from honey. You're right." Cleaned up twenty minutes later, they kiss and split off to get dressed again. "I miss the others." Tynie mutters under her breath, approaching her hubby. "We'll see them in a couple days baby. Today wasn't right, after everything that hit." Bobby consoles.

The split second quiet is obliterated by their phone going off, Tynie racing to answer it. Liu on the other end has news about Bruno. Telling the family lawyer to hold on, she then hollers "Bobby Get the keys! We gotta go NOW! I'll explain when I'm doing 190 in a 55!" Liu heard that, promising to tell the others to do the same. Agreeing to that abruptly, Tynie hangs up the phone. The couple races out of their home, barely locking up before heading for her newest car. True to what she hollered at Bobby moments ago, Tynie's doing 190 in a 55, nobody on the road bothering her about it. "The fuckin skank left food in the fridge that was poisoned! Bruno may not make it through the night!Liu rushed him to the hospital without eating!" Tynie announces as the car's screeched into a parking space at the ER.

Liu's already there, briefing the entire hospital staff about what "will be the next thing to happen" if anyone in Tynie's family is bothered. From second one of being out of their cars, Tynie and Bobby alongside those who matter these days are left alone. Each time some hospital staffer tried to approach them, their high rank would pull them back growling "If you cherish your freedom and having a fucking job. You'll back off of them NOW!" Tynie already senses why that was repeatedly said, coming up on Liu to commend him. "Dude, you're awesome!" Guiding her towards Bruno, Liu whispers "Learned from the master." Seeing Bruno with all that machinery hooked to his person causes Tynie to demand "Roger! You know what to do!"

Obeying the apparent matriarch of the family, Roger concedes while leaving "On it!" Sasha and Spring Breeze were in a separate waiting room from the others with TreMarion and Phil watching them, because Liu sensed "Tynie'd kick my ass beyond kingdom come otherwise. Literally." Liu admits as much, then being ordered "Get the ladies checked out NOW! Sasha's due ANYDAY, this shit could cost her that!" What Tynie and Liu didn't know is TreMarkis already has that set in motion, knowing exactly how his sister is in a crisis. Approaching them moments after Tynie commanded that of the family lawyer, TreMarkis confesses "I already did that. Liu wasn't supposed to but he told me everything. Relax, Sasha and Spring Breeze don't have a damn clue."

"Alright man." Tynie chirps, turning her view over to Bruno's vulnerable state. Grabbing her lawyer by the elbow after ten minutes, Tynie plots "Follow my lead." Nodding, Liu's guided to the doctor's station where Tynie demands to know the updated status of Bruno. She gets the run around for about two minutes before saying "Liu make it happen! I'm going to find some decent coffee in this shithole!" Bobby'd tailed those two since they left Bruno's room, ending the gap between he and his wife inside of a few steps.

Liu acted urgently upon Tynie's not-so-disclosed orders, the staffer whom gave her the runaround realizing he'd meant business. Thing is, that epiphany came too late, as the entire hospital was soon to find out. Bobby and Tynie actually manage to find "decent coffee in the shithole," sharing it alone together. "You know I hate being such a domineering bitch around the family. I really hope I didn't scare Roger or Liu." Tynie admits. "You didn't. Actually, you beat us to being domineering in this situation." Bobby consoles." Having their phone on him, Bobby's immediately able to prove that when Roger texts them. Showing as much to his wife, Tynie apologizes anyway, citing "Man, when it comes to my family it's instinct. Please tell me you heard Liu has to sue the fuck out of this hospital now and why."

Assuring her he did, Roger goes on to say "Liu and I are both doing that, for the record. If Bobby's there, hand him the phone. Trust me." She does, Roger then calling to expound on why the last text was phrased in the way it was. Sipping her coffee as anger and disgust broiled in her soul, Tynie waits until that call's ended to explain why she's still pissed off. "Bruno gave so much to so many, now this! I swear to God when I find out who started this plot against our family.." She trails off. "Roger already knows that babe. He had me take that call because the orders about you not answering the door, phone, or getting the mail just got re-instated." Bobby explains.

T showed up behind the couple before Tynie could answer that, asking if it's ok to join them. Bobby nods, Tynie getting shocked that T's already in town. "Hey sis, I came in earlier than planned. After hearing a Nam Marine went through that. Yeah, Liu told me of Bruno's military history." T elaborates. "You acted on the Corps creed, it's understandable." Tynie concedes, hugging him with her left arm. Those three sit down and chat for a while, T failing to lure Tynie's mind away from the rage of this new circumstance.

"I swear to whatever God that skank's family prays to if I've lost my nephew and niece over this.." Tynie grumbles. Liu finds those three in the cafeteria, bringing with him TreMarion, the latter man having news. "Babygirl, there's no need to go after that skank's family for that." TreMarion evades. Hearing that, Tynie leaps out of her chair, managing to clear both her hubby and T in the stunt jump prior to turning her father and the family lawyer into separate human party favors. She lands between the spinning of those two men, causing T and Bobby's jaws to hit the floor. Liu gets everyone in Tynie's family whom was around him to go back towards Bruno, saying nothing.

Again Tynie's first through that door, seeing Bruno just as she did a while back. Looking at her man and T who'd flanked her as they went back to their family member's hospital room, she leans into Bobby. T inquires "So what's the status update on him?" Liu gulps "By the looks of it, we will be planning a funeral in the coming days." Tynie seethes pointing to Bruno "What the hell?! This man is a Marine Nam Vet for Christ sakes! The bastards who work in this hospital are DELIBERATELY dicking around with his health! I don't give a good Goddamn how much it costs! Liu, get a specialist from another hospital in this motherfucker! I'm covering the cost of saving him my-damned-self!" Taking one look in Tynie's eyes, Liu goes with her new plan, knowing she meant business.

The hospital administrator heard Tynie's rant, remaining silent as he walked into the room. T stands before Tynie and Bobby commanding "If you come any closer to my sister and brother in-law, so help me whatever Satan you pray to: shit's gonna get ugly FAST! Our lawyer JUST assured me I'd be within my rights and NEVER charged for kicking your ass!" Liu adds "He didn't lie on my name!" With that, the hospital administrator leaves, ordering his employees to "Only deal with the lawyer. DO NOT approach ANYONE other than Bruno in Room 37!" The staffers are about to act on that order when the specialist Tynie required shows up. Alongside him is Roger, whom after learning what T had to do, goes straight for the hospital administrator. The orders change for the staffers again, this time ringing out "Avoid Room 37 entirely. Inside of a week, we're all without careers."

The specialist brought in his own staffers, making Tynie's mind ease for the first time since she got wind of what happened with Bruno. Interestingly enough, when she approaches the specialist about paying for this, Tynie learns "Bruno was my high-rank in the Marines. This is a favor, I owe the man my life.""Wow, cool" Tynie chirps, having never left Bobby's side. TreMarion arrives, questioning "Roger, since you and Liu are about to close this hospital down through lawsuits.." "Oh that, I already have it covered. Sasha will be able to birth her kids around town, don't you worry." Roger interrupts. Taking a page out of his daughter's book, TreMarion hugs Roger, as this is whispered. "You just eased every mind in the family. One correction to your plan though, have it cover Spring Breeze too." "Already have." Roger assures as the hug is ended. Heading for Tynie, Roger says under his breath "The fruits of every employees career in this hospital will be yours inside of a week. Best Liu and I can do." "Works with me man." Tynie assures. Bobby then rids of the coffee cups, their contents having gone cold.

Sasha and Spring Breeze were checked over by the specialists other staffers, Bobby learning "I told your wife I owe Bruno for saving me in Nam. Thing is, I also owe Roger for saving my career fifteen years ago. Your family goes through my staff for medical stuff as long as I practice medicine." "Deal." Bobby yips, shaking the specialists hand. The doctor whom checked Sasha comes telling the group "Yeah, I'm going to need your counsel to go after the doctor who said Sasha was high risk. I'll also need them to sue the one who said she can't do natural birth of the babies given her size. Please tell me you know why I said that." Roger's ears perk up at that declaration, the doctor being advised "I can be on that immediately, as can their other attorney. I'll need you to come with us." Obeying Roger with Liu at his other side, the doctor leaves the group.

The next thing everyone hears is Bruno moaning out "What happened? Why is Little Shit on a warpath?" Tynie breeches the hold shared with Bobby to go to Bruno's side with the specialist at her hip. "You got fucked with a few more times since you were at my house man. This specialist says.." Tynie starts. "You saved me in Nam, man. Her lawyer called me and when I heard your name I came running. Brought my entire staff too." The specialist interrupts. Those two hug, Bruno apologizing for how they reconnected.

"You're not at fault. Apparently the one you call Little Shit has quite the hell-raising reputation. I'm glad to do this." The specialist objects. "Ok Jarry. You got it. Yes she does, by the way." Bruno forfeits, telling everyone the specialist's first name. Turning to Jarry, Tynie asks "Don't bullshit me dude. Updates on him?" "He'll be observed by my staff for a couple days, beyond that he's fine. I've already briefed your lawyers." Jarry concludes. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie wails, knocking Jarry back a bit with the force of the hug given. Stabilizing himself as the hug is dispelled, Jarry then orders Sasha, Spring Breeze, and Bruno be transferred to another hospital.

What comes out of that mandate is news that Jarry already confirmed Roger's plan about the two pregnant ladies. As those transfers are acted on, Jarry advises "You all can go home. Keep a phone by you for updates." Hugging Bruno, Tynie whispers "Love you man. We all do." Leaving that room with Bobby in tow,she instigates almost everyone's compliance with those orders. TreMarkis and Phil are kept in the room, namely so they can go with their women to the other hospital. "Daddy.." Tynie requests. "Already on it, Babygirl. You two go home." TreMarion interrupts. T tells the rest of the group "TreMarion's watching Phil's house. I've got Bruno's covered, because Liu's going to be rather busy. We'll meet up when everyone's medical situations are resolved. I've already cleared that with Roger." "Good plan brother!" Tynie cheers, then causing the start of everyone obeying the "go home" request of Jarry's. Planting the keys to her car on Bobby, Tynie whispers "You're driving." Wrapping his arm around her tightly, Bobby says nothing until they get in her car.

Tynie's expression went from speaking of rage to declaring defeat, her voice backing the latter notion. "I love you Bobby, as I do everyone in the family. I'm just so fed up with having assholes pull the rug out from under us! What you saw in there was my instinct reacting. Well, most of it. I didn't want the others seeing me crumble. Bruno needed strength, not that. As for how shit turned out so far, I didn't exactly expect it." She releases. "Everything's going to be alright. We all knew why you reacted like that. Little Man did too, he told me. Nobody's upset with you babe. Let this out, please." Bobby returns.

"Little Man saw Bruno like that?!" Tynie howls. "No baby, he didn't. He helped your brother get Sasha and Spring Breeze checked out, T told me." He translates. Tynie breaks down, the overpowering rage from today finally eradicating her resolve. Bobby doesn't drive home nearly as fast as she drove to the ER, the time taken in that travel allowing her to "let this out."

They don't speak again until Bobby has her out of the car, Tynie at last blurting "As far as I'm concerned, today's over. Unless we get called out again, I'm not leaving the house." "You mean we aren't." Bobby corrects, taking her into a tighter hold. Letting her into the home, Bobby sees the mix of emotions written all over Tynie's face. As the home's secured, Bobby ends the gap between them without a peep. "I'm actually glad to not have clients to worry about right now! After everything that's hit, I'm happier than hell to have my legal practice be the family secret!" She proclaims when his arms are tightly strewn to her waist. Basically collapsing into his embrace, Tynie elaborates more on that pair of lines. Her venting is done as he guides them to the couch, Bobby remaining quiet until his wife shuts up for a moment. "Yeah, that's why I made that decision. I knew baby, I knew." He confesses. "Thank you babe." Tynie peeps. Sharing another glance into each other's eyes, Bobby prays first "Lord, please find a way to stop the bullshit from hitting our family. We can't take anymore." "He's not lying." Tynie murmurs.

From that discussion Tynie and Bobby cuddle up in silence, until she mentions "I don't know what to do. I want to be social and show the world that I married my dream man. I don't want to keep getting targeted by assholes! The same's true for the family, I can just tell. We've all been through enough hell in our lives, why does it have to keep coming back?!" "I wish I could answer that question, honey. Everything will fall into place, I swear!" Bobby answers.

Conforming her body so his arms abound from her shoulders to her toes, Tynie cries without another word. "Baby, no!" Bobby gasps, tapping her knees once each to release them. "You don't have to say anything, I already know. I love you.." He whispers, sensing her conflicted state. "I love you too." She whispers, burying her face in the center of his chest.

Apparently T has taken over handling the situations with Bruno, Spring Breeze, and Sasha. Tynie and Bobby learn that when Roger texts them, their phone being attained by Bobby. "T says he wants to show the family he has their backs as well, swears he promised Tynie. I'll do what he says if you two are alright with it." "Absolutely. Thank him for us." Bobby replies, getting word that's Roger's next move. Then texting T, Bobby says "Man, you have NO IDEA what you've just done for Tynie. Thank you." T's answer "I'm pretty sure I have a general one, man. It's no sweat. I did it for everyone, not just her." The conversation's ended with a mutual promise to keep in touch with love. Pocketing their phone, Bobby returns his arm to around Tynie's back. "That was interesting." Bobby blurts. "Do tell." Tynie implores, then learning of what T had just done. "He's so sweet. I never saw that coming." She swears, kissing Bobby's lips briefly.

Aware she hasn't eaten in a good while, Bobby then sets Tynie beside him on the couch. Returning the quick kiss he says "Please try to relax here, I'll be back." Nodding, Tynie checks her distributor, only to find out it's time to change the cartridge. "Honey, I'll be back in a few minutes!" She hollers, arising from the couch to take care of that. Before he can respond to that, Tynie's halfway to the master bedroom. Deciding instead to surprise her, Bobby smiles plottingly in his wife's absence. About ten minutes after she hollered that, Tynie goes back to the couch. Arriving just as she does, Bobby presents the meal with what he added: Chocolates. "Ohh honey.." Tynie sighs. "Anything I can do to make you smile, I will." Bobby states modestly. The two eat the bulk of the meal in silence from there, neither one really wishing to ruin the peace with a conversation. Going for the chocolates, Tynie insists on sharing them, basically popping half of those into Bobby's mouth. "Same with me dear.." She laughs, noticing the confused look on his face. Giggling as that was done, the two at last have some semblance of happiness in their day. Tynie then arises to clear from it all, saying with a kiss to Bobby's cheek "My love, await me here."

Nodding, Bobby smiles as that request is granted, Tynie returning moments later. Their day was pretty well done by this point, both of them actually glad for that. As soon as she can, Tynie wraps herself in Bobby's arms once more. Stroking her hair as something un-celebratory is sensed in Tynie, Bobby worries "Are you alright honey?" She vents again "I'm happy to be yours. I love our family. Everything else that's hit is getting to be too much for me. I'm trying to be strong for everyone, yet I just want the asshole attacks on us to end. For the love of God we've all been through that enough in our lives already. When I say "us" and "We", I mean the entire family. You've tried to make me happy today, and I worship you for it. I really hope God finds a way to get this kind of shit out of our lives!" Crying softly as that explanation ends, Tynie clings to Bobby with all she has. "I hope so too babe. You don't need to be tough anymore. Everything's already in great hands. In fact, I think that was the other reason T took over." Bobby soothes. Afraid of making him bleed again, Tynie slowly relents some of the power to her embrace. He holds her closer by the second, in essence telling Tynie that fear wasn't timed right.

"Don't over-worry my Queen like that." Bobby pleads softly. "Yes my King." Tynie mutters, resuming her half of the original hold. She doesn't talk for a good while, instead tears of mixed emotions race from her eyes. Bobby releases his left arm from the embrace to use that hand to wipe them away, vowing "We'll make it as a family. Even after all this. I swear." His optimism strikes her heart dead center, causing Tynie to add "God, I hope you're right." Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bobby swears his love to her. Getting as much returned in a soft voice, Bobby also hears "I'm not as strong as I came off earlier. I'm trying not to crumble again. I know how bad that scared you last time." "Last time was my fault. I deserved to be scared like that. Don't bottle this up, Ty-baby." Bobby objects. Tynie deposes every emotion that crosses her mind, ending with "I can only hope the family forgives me for this. They need me to be tough, and here I am bawling my ass off." "They won't see it that way, I know. Hell, they'd freak if you didn't let this out, especially your Dad." Bobby counterclaims. Melting into him, Tynie realizes her man was right.

"Oh, if you were wondering why it took me so long to get back from changing out my distributor cartridge.. I took care of something else." Tynie confesses. "You didn't have to." Bobby alters, learning Tynie did that because she "was already in that room." Kissing her temple, Bobby slurs "Thank you baby." Their phone was still in his pocket, Tynie again unable to answer him when it goes off. Roger on the other end has an update on Bruno. "Little Shit did all she could, unfortunately it was already too late. She didn't know, and Jarry understands that. Liu, T and I will plan the funeral and let you know. By the way, the family told me to tell you Tynie did her best and they still love and I will also keep you two posted on any other updates." "Alright man, I'll break it to her." Bobby assures, the two then hanging up.

"Bruno didn't make it. Jarry and the family know you tried, it's already in Roger and Liu's hands. I'm sorry baby." Bobby announces. Tynie cries upon hearing that, mentioning "To honor Bruno, I think we should do something. I'll be right back." Breaking what's left of their embrace, she kisses Bobby's cheek before leaving the room. Instead of waiting for her on the couch, Bobby meets with his wife in the center of their kitchen. Their phone was again pocketed by him, Tynie setting up a round of the last drink they had with Bruno. "We already miss ya Love you!" She toasts, handing Bobby his. Sipping that in a somber peace, the two insist on not saying a word. This time, cleanup is done by Bobby as Tynie goes for the kitchen bar. She pets the talisman tattoo whispering "I guess you guys got another member to your crew."

Walking up behind her, Bobby doesn't speak until Tynie's snugly in his arms. "Our family secret.. Bruno took it to the grave. Literally!" She wails, being pulled from her chair gently by her man. Breaking down Tynie prays "God, if you're still watching over my family and I.. We need a favor. Make sure that we are done with bullshit hitting from all sides while You send Rose STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Hearing his wife has lost faith in the Lord's view over them doesn't surprise Bobby in the least, given all that's come their way. The prayer section for Rose being sent to Hell isn't shocking to him either, since Tynie read his mind on that one.

Gently guiding her back towards the master bedroom, Bobby keeps a vigilant eye on Tynie. Sensing the day's events has exhausted her, Bobby doesn't start up another conversation. "You're just as tired as I am baby. Don't hide it." Tynie requests. He knew right then that she read him, again nodding to comply with her wishes. Arriving in that room, she snares the phone from his pocket to place it back to the charger. They broke off the embrace just long enough for that to happen, Tynie reaching out for Bobby as she laid on the bed. Leaping in beside her, Bobby takes her arms around him. The couple's phone does go off again, this time with a mass-text speaking of regret. The family thought they'd have another shot to speak with Bruno, today's end result not being expected. Bobby answered that since Roger's orders about Tynie not handling calls were re-instated, adding the pair to the list of those with remorse for the last conversation had with Bruno.

The truth came from a babe again, Tariyu saying "I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that Uncle Bruno wouldn't want us regretting anything we had with our relationship. Something's telling me he'd rather have us mourn and be there for each other. I've never had this kind of thing happen before, and it's kinda freakin me out." Bobby answers that first "Little Man, there's no reason for you to be freaked out, especially when you're right. Your Aunt Tynie and I love you." T and the rest follow that in their own way, the remainder of the family curious as to why Tynie's not involved directly with the conversation. Bobby relays "Roger's orders. We weren't able to find out just why those mandates were re-instated before this happened." "JEEZ! Why can't she catch a break?!" Everyone else chimes. "I don't know. Hopefully we all will soon, from the bullshit that is." Bobby concludes. Sharing love in the final text to that discussion, everyone again charges their phones.

In a display of lost faith, Tynie doesn't pray to the heavens, nor does Bobby. They figure those watching from above already know, which rids of the purpose behind that when added to their lost trust in God's view over them. The family again tails that logic, Tynie and Bobby not knowing that directly. They cover up and kiss one last time today, saddened by the ending event. Slumber hits them moments after they break off the kiss, as does a realization: In his own way, Little Man spoke volumes. Their family shrunk again in this life, yet expanded in the next. At least Tynie, Bobby and the family know that Bruno's safe from Rose. In the coming days, the family will act upon Little Man's wisdom, providing a final farewell fit for a hero. Everyone's hearts repeated Tynie's toast from an hour ago as they slept: "Bruno, we already miss you! We love you!"

As for Tynie's "family secret" those who don't yet know will, when the time's right, which isn't now….


	98. 98

Title: The Showdown

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters. The others are mine.

The day after Bruno passes, Tynie's jolted awake at an early hour by their phone going off. Reaching across Bobby to answer it, she obtains enraging news. T on the other side was awakened a couple hours ago by a very frightened Sasha. Apparently TreMarkis has been a total asshole to Sasha since she's so close to giving birth. Basically that's prevented TreMarkis from getting intimacies, which alongside his demeanor is what scared Sasha. T has Sasha over at Bruno's house with Liu, having already awakened their family's attorney. "Why am I just now getting called?" Tynie asks."Oh that, Sasha heard I'm a former Marine, figured I could take on your brother so you don't have to. She said you being there for the birth after all you've done for the babies is fine. Liu's why I'm calling you about this. He's actually standing right next to me." T explains.

"Dude, put Liu on the phone. DO NOT leave Sasha's side!" Tynie orders. T obeying at once, Liu gets mandated "Have EVERYONE here in THREE HOURS! I wanna catch TreMarkis in the act of being so dickish. Should I get that opportunity, you do two more things: Prepare a divorce proceeding for Sasha, and be ready to bail this bitch out of jail! The reason I say the second one is: TreMarkis Jaykwan Wilman was NOT raised to be this way! I SWORE that should he get a woman pregnant and pull this shit: The VERY LEAST I'd do is land his ass in a Goddamned COMA!"

Liu learns a lot about Tynie in that message, also obtaining TreMarkis's full legal name. Noting the latter, Liu swears "Three hours from now at your place, everyone. Got it!" "See you then. Oh, I'm not mad at you or T Liu." Tynie concludes ending the call. Bobby woke up and heard her half of everything. Pocketing their phone, she provides the rest of the story. "Baby, I'll need you to back T up in terms of guarding Sasha. Hopefully Daddy's willing to back Phil up with Spring Breeze. TreMarkis's ass is MINE!" Tynie sums up.

From her pocket, a text alert rings out from Phil. "Liu didn't lie on my name. Talk to my Dad and see if he'll back you in terms of keepin eyes on Spring Breeze. Tao is to watch over Little Man." Tynie replies. "It's set up already, just as you want it." Phil eludes, ending the town Roger hears Tynie's plan, stunned by it. "Apparently this is an old agreement she had with TreMarkis. Her plot is grandfather claused in, we can only do as she wants this time." Liu rationalizes. TreMarion hears his Babygirl's plan, warning "I was there when she made that deal. Have her bail money ready, she's NOT kidding!" Everyone agreeing to meet at Tynie's in three hours, all phones are pocketed. "T saved Sasha if you think about it." Tynie realizes."He did that time, we got her this time." Bobby counters. Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie wails "What the hell was TreMarkis thinking?!" "I don't know babe. I'm sorry." He consoles, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Professionally speaking I really don't have much to lose these days, so my going to jail for this is no problem! As of the moment after I land TreMarkis in that fucking coma at the very least: He's dead to me!" Tynie plots. "You think he'll do that in front of everybody?" Bobby wonders. "Actually, I don't put shit past him. Baby, do me a favor. Get Liu to Advise EVERYONE to come to the house armed… EXCEPT TreMarkis. He trapped Sasha with that shit, payback is like me right now: A TOTAL BITCH!" Tynie admits. Searching briefly for their phone, Bobby says "I'm on it sweetheart."

Advising Liu in a text of what his wife said regarding the "moment after a coma" and "Everyone being armed, Excluding TreMarkis," Bobby swears "I've NEVER seen her THIS Pissed! I'm probably going to be in the doghouse: the pregnant ladies are NOT to be armed. They'll have protection."

Tilting her head to read that text, Tynie objects "You're not in the doghouse honey. I wasn't thinking clearly when I said everyone." Liu advises "I won't have pregnant ladies carrying firearms. Goes against my honor code. If you're in the doghouse Bobby, so Am I."

Snaring their phone from him, Tynie attaches "You're a great dude Liu. I'm adding one more thing to your agenda: Make it to where TreMarkis gets ARRESTED for showing up at the hospital! I do NOT want my nephew and niece around that kind of abusive situation! Bobby and I will do what we can to help Sasha with the babies. You WILL be told if there's anything else I need of you.. Got it?!" "Sure do, see you in three hours." Liu concurs, the conversation ending.

"I'm taking TreMarkis on alone! You men being armed is strictly for protection of the pregnant ladies and to back me up." Tynie expounds. Hearing that pair of lines, Bobby discovers that Tynie meant business. He takes a shot at getting the first kiss of the day, being met up for that by her. The affection does release some of the anger that's built up in Tynie, most of it remaining given what she's just learned. As they separate from the love display, Bobby leads his wife directly towards the kitchen.

On the other side of town, the family meets up at Liu's. Everyone excluding TreMarkis is there, Sasha announcing "Liu, I want a divorce. He wasn't this way when we got together, I don't want my kids around that. I'm losing my family by doing this.." "Not according to Little Shit. She's already sought me out to prepare those papers for you. Bobby backed her, and I'm quoting "Sasha's still family. TreMarkis is dead to us as soon as Tynie lands his ass in that motherfucking coma at the very least. I have the text to prove it." Liu objects.

TreMarion asserts "Sasha, trust me. Babygirl WILL land TreMarkis in that coma! Bobby's not the only one keeping you in the family. We all are. I'm so ashamed of my son, please know that. I won't apologize for him though. Babygirl taught me better. The family will help you with the babies. You won't need a DIME of TreMarkis's money. In fact Liu, get those funds wired back to Babygirl NOW! YOU KNOW WHY TOO!" Liu yips "On it!"

T approaches Sasha pensively, saying "I can have my business moved here so you have another protector if you'd like. I have no family in Hawaii anyway. Say the word, and it's done." Sasha peeps "Please do. The family would like you closer." Roger heard that, declaring "T, I'll take that on since Liu's going to be pretty busy."

Thanking him, T turns to Sasha, swearing. "I just wanted to say that Little Shit isn't the only one who takes 2 a.m. phonecalls. I'll always be there for you, the babies, and the family." TreMarion sees that, advising "T, why don't you see about becoming Sasha's companion? Liu's already getting TreMarkis out of her life. I don't want my other daughter raising babies alone."Sasha attests "Actually, I'd like that. I noticed when I'm around you T, that I'm safe. Since I'm TreMarkis's other daughter now, I guess I better start calling him Daddy. I mean if he's OK with that.."Sitting at Sasha's feet, TreMarion claims "I am more than OK with that." T looks the crowd over before mentioning "Everyone here is safe around me. I'll NEVER breech my Marine code or my personal honor system like that! I want you all knowing!"

Phil speaks for everyone there when this rings out "T, we know now. Thank you. Especially for how fast you came running for Sasha. That means a lot to us." Liu returns with a HUGE smile on his face, announcing "TreMarion's wishes were already granted. I just called the bank and got wind of that. He'd surrendered every penny late yesterday afternoon. Relax, after this meetup at Tynie's, the divorce will go REALLY Well.. For you."

Little Man's fuming at this point, venting at the top of his little lungs "What the hell?! Women are to be RESPECTED, not treated like TOYS! I'm not even 13 yet and I KNOW THAT! Aunt Sasha, I'm so sorry you went through this." Waving him over, Sasha tells Tariyu "This isn't your fault. I know why your Aunt Tynie had certain things in place, I love her for it. You just keep knowing what you do about respecting women. OK?!" Hugging her, Tariyu swears "You got it Aunt Sasha!"

Tao approaches Sasha, blurting "You'll never worry about the babies not having what they need. We'll all see to that. When Liu gets your divorce handled, you're booked with Phil and Spring Breeze. T's going with you too, that's all I'm saying." Tariyu sits on the edge of Sasha's lap, worried his frame will hurt the her belly, Little Man whispers "I'm just a kid, but I'll do what I can for you two. NO ONE will EVER dishonor you if I have ANYTHING to say about it!" Sasha mouths "Thank you Little Man."

Turning his head to the others, Tariyu plans "Alright y'all, here's the deal. When we go to Uncle Bobby's Uncle Phil and Grandpa TreMarion: You stick to Spring Breeze like rubber cement. T, you and Roger stick to Auntie Sasha like glue. Liu, you do as Aunt Tynie says. Grandfather and I will handle keeping people in drinks and food.. TRUST ME!"

"Ironically enough, Tynie had the same idea!" Liu giggles. Sasha cries "I just wish my babies didn't have to have this drama so close to their being born!" Tariyu's head spins in her direction before Sasha can blink, as everyone there hears "Auntie Sasha, I wish the same thing. I didn't mean to hurt you with my plan, I swear. This sounds kinda nuts, but please follow me. The babies are getting to see the family love for the first time. Yeah it isn't what you hoped for in terms of how it's shown, but still. I already know I sound like Aunt Tynie, yet I hope I've made sense."Everyone around Tariyu has their jaw hit the floor as that concludes, Sasha murmuring "You did sound like your Aunt Tynie. You did make sense. Thank you." Tao's so proud of his grandson that he calls Tynie to relay what just hit.

In their kitchen, Bobby hears the phone going off. Putting it on speaker, Tynie gets wind of everything that went down at Liu's. "Little Man's really impressive. I'm glad T's moving his business here. About the money from TreMarkis: Split that into thirds. Sasha keeps one third. The babies get the rest." She orders. "Consider it done." Confirming the meetup in less than three hours, they hang up. Bobby kisses his wife to celebrate what she just did for the newest members of the family, making it brief so they can eat and try to relax before everyone gets there.

Crying as she eats, Tynie vents "I can't believe TreMarkis did that shit! He was raised Better! I kicked his ass EVERYTIME I heard even as a RUMOR that a woman got hurt by him this way! I figured he got the Goddamned message, apparently not!" Stroking down her spine with his left hand, Bobby consoles "I'm sorry honey. I can't believe it either. Sasha's going to be alright, as are the babies." Realizing his wife just admitted to repeatedly kicking the shit out of her own brother, Bobby eats without another word. They finish breakfast in the silence Bobby started, Tynie secretly praying she doesn't land in jail for the fight she swore would happen.

Kissing him briefly, Tynie breaks the quiet "Lord willing Liu doesn't have to bond me out of jail in a bit."

Unknown to the couple right then, Roger orders everyone over to Tynie's earlier than planned. "I'll explain why on the way there." Roger states, all the family members urgently complying. The couple learns of that alteration to the day's agenda when T knocks on the door.

Answering it, Tynie commands "Roger, I want first crack at his ass! Liu told you why!" "Very well." Roger consents as everyone files into the home. As the furniture's overtaken by the family and their two attorneys, Sasha and Spring Breeze keep Little Man between them. TreMarkis taunts "You won't do it Tynie…" Grabbing him by the throat with her left hand, Tynie steals T's gun off his hip with her right, ramming that firearm squarely in TreMarkis's temple.

Everyone hears Tynie growl "Wanna say that again motherfucker?!" "You won't do it. When I'm out of this hold, I'll be the one standing!" TreMarkis responds. "I just heard TreMarkis threaten every life in this house… how about you Roger?" T asks. "You weren't the only one, T." Roger assures. Tightening the grip on TreMarkis's neck, Tynie hollers "GET LITTLE MAN AND THE PREGNANT LADIES OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Liu adheres "YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!" Bobby and Phil take those individuals into the master bedroom, locking the door behind them. Little Man figures out how to set up movies on the entertainment center, Bobby saying "Nicely done." Those start off as Phil gets a text "Don't come back in here until we get rid of TreMarkis. Chances are Tynie or I will be ending his life on Roger's orders. T." "You got it." Phil replies, swearing to tell Bobby later.

In the living room, Liu mandates "Tynie, he's a trespasser who threatened the entire family, Roger and myself. You know what to do." Shortly nodding, Tynie puts three bullets straight into TreMarkis's temple. Surrendering the gun back to T afterwards without looking, Tynie frees her hand of TreMarkis's throat. Turning her eyes again to T, Tynie requests "Go let Bobby and Phil know what just happened.""I already know sis, make sure Tariyu, Sasha and Spring Breeze can't hear it. No problem." T answers, ducking away to the master bedroom. "Roger. You and Liu know how to deal with this shit. I'm getting myself a drink." Tynie attests. The two attorneys nod, witnessing the matriarch of the family go straight for a beer. TreMarion offers "I'll help you two with that, since I am a witness to why my son's dead." "Thanks." Roger chirps as Liu awaits the coroner. By the time Tao reaches her, Tynie has the beer gone and the bottle trashed.

T has made good on the request Tynie had about educating Bobby and Phil, adding "TreMarkis kept threatening everyone even after you guys got in here. Liu told her to deem him a trespasser, recounting the threats. She did steal my gun, but that's because she wasn't supposed to be armed in the first place. You two know who not to tell." "We do." Bobby confirms, Phil nodding.

True to his word, TreMarion explains in graphic detail what happened. Roger and Liu flank him as T races to add his statement. Basically TreMarion's recounting is verified by T, the two attorneys affirming the orders given Tynie. "Justifiable. There'll be no charges against her." The coroner says, having relayed that to the new D.A. "We don't buy that until we get it in writing!" Roger commands. As the body's bagged and carted out of the house,the coroner tells the new D.A. that one, only to learn "They'll get that in ten minutes. I'll bring it myself. I'm on the way."

Walking beside her to the couch, Tao apologizes softly "I'm sorry things with your brother turned out this way." "I am too, I thought he was better than that." Tynie mutters. The new D.A. serves Roger and Liu both copies of the proof that Tynie won't be charged, saying nothing as she leaves. Securing the home after her, Liu requires "Someone go get the family members out of the master bedroom. It's cleared now for them to be in here."

Tao arises to do that, T overtaking his place on the couch. Soon as Bobby enters the room, T gets off the couch. Sasha and Spring Breeze each take over a recliner, Little Man sitting beside Tynie. "I'll put it to you like this Sasha: You won't need that divorce. You and the babies are SET financially, and you have us to lean on ANYTIME. Beyond that, I can't say." Liu elaborates."Not on Tynie's orders.. On mine. Everything he said covers everyone here. Myself included." Roger interjects. Looking at Tynie, Sasha wonders "Will he come back after me and the babies?" "Nope!" Tynie recalls. Little Man sees the hurt in Tynie's eyes, wrapping his shrimpy left arm around her.

"T, how fast can you get me a straight bourbon double?" Tynie poses. "Right away sis." T assures, heading for the kitchen. TreMarion back T up on that, sensing his Babygirl isn't the only one who wants a drink. "I know you feel bad for her doing that. Don't. You backed her earlier, this was her turn. Tynie's a Little Shit about that kinda thing." T learns."Bobby, thank you and Tariyu for keeping me and the babies safe earlier. You've no idea what that means to us." Sasha confesses. "Actually, I do. It was no problem." Bobby answers. "Told you he's a Bear and a Gentleman! By the way, I'm with her on that. Thank you too baby." Spring Breeze laughs. "We love you, it really was no sweat." Little Man adds "They're right. Besides, I had to show Auntie Sasha that good men are still around. Yeah I'm just a kid, but still."

Tynie leans her lips to Tariyu's ear, whispering "Stand down sweetie. You've done enough." Kissing her cheek, Little Man yips "Yes Aunt Tynie." "I'm tellin y'all here and now: Bobby's handling the phone for a couple days. If there's an emergency, he's driving." Tynie decrees. Nobody who knew why Tynie said that contested it, those who didn't have an idea also left it be.

Sasha later yelps through a sudden round of pain "I think it's time.." Everyone races out of the home, Roger and Liu having Tao cart her to Liu's car. Bobby locks up behind the group, Tynie managing to dart for their car even while intoxicated. A flurry of speeding cars soon leave Tynie's land, everyone praying Sasha gets to the hospital in time. She does, Jarry's staff being called to deliver the baby as Liu speeds to the ER.

Everyone else parks their cars outside the hospital, Roger taking Sasha inside in a threshold carry. The full-blown labor doesn't start until minutes after Sasha's in a room, sating the worries of the family. Tynie's requested as Sasha goes through a round of contractions, Roger learning "Little Shit can MOVE!"

Jarry's medical staff sees to it the delivery is flawless as best they can, Sasha trying at first to do it naturally. "Sista, don't suffer like this. Go for the meds, please." Tynie begs. "You heard the woman." Sasha hollers at the nurse. Getting a dose of meds in an IV, Sasha asks "Tynie, is it OK if I give my babies your last name? Can I have my last name changed to it too?" Looking her in the eyes for a moment, Tynie doesn't speak. Roger leans in whispering "I know why she went there." "Go ahead sis. It's cool. I'm having Roger explain that to Bobby right now." Tynie absolves.

Nodding Roger leaves the room, heading straight for Bobby. Meeting him in the throughway of Sasha's room, Roger's told "It's an honor." Waving him into the room, Roger whispers "Sasha needs to hear that." The contractions get fiercer, the meds not really doing much after a while. "Sista, grab onto my arm. When it hurts, squeeze as hard as you can. Don't worry 'bout me." Tynie implores. Bobby interrupts "She means, Don't worry 'bout us." Switching his arm out for his wife's Sasha soon has Tynie on the left side and Bobby on the right. Bobby stuns Tynie with how he handles guiding Sasha through this, telling the latter woman "We're honored by your decision."

Sasha squeezes the hell out of Bobby's left arm, causing him to grit his teeth a couple times. Being told to push, Sasha hollers and complies, managing to also make Tynie grit her teeth when her arm's squeezed. The pattern of Sasha pushing and those two gritting their teeth holds until both babies are born. Sasha finally releases Tynie and Bobby's arms, apologizing. "Now sista, when we said no worryin we meant it." Tynie counters. The babies are cleaned and put through everything that goes down after birth, Tynie and Bobby happy to just be there.

Finally getting to hold her niece, Tynie whispers "Hey Ty-Leah.. I'm your Auntie.." In tears, Sasha peeps "Ty-Leah.. I like it." Holding his nephew, Bobby mutters "Heya Little Bobby.. I'm your Uncle.. Sorry your Auntie's more creative." Sasha corrects "Bobby Jr. After all, he is going to have your last name." "You mean Our last name sista." Tynie nurse is totally lost, Roger explaining "Legal last name change for the mother is pending. She already got consent for the babies to have the Goren name." Still holding Ty-Leah, Tynie says "Ty-Leah Amie Goren.. I love you." "She's really good at this." Sasha commends. Kissing her niece, Tynie goes for her hubby. Delicately switching infants, Bobby starts in on spoiling Ty-Leah. "I saw that coming!" Sasha laughs. Tynie doesn't keep Bobby Jr. unspoiled long, mentioning as she goes on "Bobby Bruno Goren, I love you." Sasha chimes "I'll call him Bobby Jr., unless he's in trouble. Nicely done you two."Having both birth certificates before her, Sasha makes the declared names of the babies official, Roger bearing witness. Ty-Leah gets a bit fussy, Bobby presuming it's from hunger. Reaching out for her child, Sasha says "Thanks you two. For everything." Bobby Jr. actually falls asleep in Tynie's arms, Sasha whispering "Note to self…" Feeding one of the twins, Sasha witnesses Tynie care for the other rather well.

Whispering at her man, Tynie seeks out "Get the others in here. A couple at a time." Roger adds "She read my mind." Complying, Bobby makes sure the family gets to see the babies. Bobby Jr. wakes from napping in Tynie's arms fussing, Sasha already knowing why. Gently handing him over, Tynie says "Bobby and I will be back. The others should have time with you three."Sasha nods, crying when T enters the room "My babies won't have a Daddy who loves them.." "Umm, if you'll let me.. Yeah they will. Everything will be fine. You and I can be companions." T relates. Stunned, Sasha stammers "Y-you'd do that.. f-for us?" "Absolutely!" T swears. Tynie overhears that as she and Bobby leave Sasha's room, the conversation causing her to faint into him.

Sasha looks T dead in the eyes before deciding "Thank you T. I mean it, you're awesome. Companions for now with you and I, we focus on the babies." Aligning himself to the left side of her bed, T confesses "That was my plan." Tao flanks Sasha's right side, saying delicately "You two have a whole family who'll back you with the babies. I vow that on my life." Sasha'd left the line on the birth certificates for the father blank, T then asking Roger "Can I legally claim I'm the father since I'm not by DNA?" Roger answers "DNA doesn't mean shit. You've already shown you're a real father. Go ahead."

Sasha interrupts "Before you do, I want you to read their names. Especially the last one." T does, seeing both kids have the "Goren" last name. "It's perfect. Don't worry Sasha, I'm NEVER leaving you or the babies high and dry. Not on my life!" T swears. Sasha waves a hand for T to sign as the man attesting fatherhood for both babies, moments later it's done. Liu sees Bobby carrying Tynie to a set of chairs, wondering why she's not running off at the him what happened, Bobby says "She didn't see that coming at all. T really stepped up." Tao then looks T dead in the eyes, commending "You're definitely a good man. Thank you for everything." T gazes at Sasha and the babies prior to answering modestly "They need a good man in their lives. I'm just happy to be the one with the shot."

Since TreMarkis was light-complected and Sasha's pure Irish, the twins came to life with a mix of those skin tones. Basically it would be nearly impossible to know they're black, which is just as Sasha wants it. Roger then calls the entire family into Sasha's room saying "There's something you all need to see. It's beautiful!"Everyone follows him, Tynie being carted in by Bobby, only to come to halfway in the room. T gingerly pets each of the tops of the babies' heads vowing just as softly "So help me God, you three won't want for anything! I won't mess this cherished opportunity up! Daddy loves you two little angels.""That's why Babygirl fainted!" TreMarion gasps. T hears that, snapping his head around to check on Tynie. "I did man, you shocked me. In a great way before you go there." Tynie admits. Sasha finishes feeding Bobby Jr., Tao having held Ty-Leah when T did that. Showing Sasha what he can do in terms of caring for infants, T makes known to the entire family he wasn't kidding with his offer.

"I learned this in the Marines actually. We had to know it in case of civilians with babies in a warzone." T elaborates directly to Roger's ear. Nodding, Roger steps aside so everyone can see the babies being cared for by their legal Daddy."I'm proud of you T, we all are." Tynie acclaims through honored tears. "Daddy, tell me.. Do you approve of what T's doing?" Sasha frets. TreMarion beams "Absolutely! You three are blessed to have him in your lives like that!" The nurse hears that conversation, discovering everything Roger told her has just been vouched. Little Man stuns everyone in the room when his shrimpy frame is half concealed by a bouquet of flowers.

"Auntie Sasha, I got this for you three.. OOPS! I mean you four." He mentions, Tynie snaring that bouquet out of his hands before it's dropped. Settling it to the end table, Tynie grabs Roger with her left arm and Liu with her right. "You two make abso-fuckin-lutely Goddamned CERTAIN that T stays with Sasha and the babies! Sue the holy livin' shit out of ANYONE who tries changing that.. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She requires through her teeth in a hostile tone.

"Crystal!" Roger and Liu reply, honoring that mandate urgently. Jarry gets wind of that talk, ordering his staff "In terms of Room 44:DO NOT give the father of those babies ANY reason to call the family lawyers! If you do, not only do you get sued.. You get fired and removed by police force IMMEDIATELY!" That order is sent to everyone in the hospital after Liu advises "Those lawsuit threats don't just cover your staff dude, they're meant for everybody in this place who works here… LITERALLY! Oh, and the family lawyers as you called us: Take 2 a.m. phonecalls!"

From that second on, Sasha, T and the babies get treated like dignitaries by very frightened hospital staff. T watches Sasha try to sleep with the babies in her arms, taking them gently one at a time. "Shh.. Ty-Leah.. It's Daddy, you're ok.. Shhh…" He soothes when Ty-Leah starts to whimper. The same's heard when Bobby Jr. complains a bit as his sister did, Sasha smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Sasha Goren, thank you again. This opportunity's an honor." T swears very gently toned, wiping her hair out of her face. The babies are in separate bassinets, Sasha's nurse quietly whisking them to the nursery. "T, thank you. You've no idea what you're doing for me and my babies." Sasha confesses as her slumber starts off lightly. Roger and Liu return to the room as that rings out, T waving them over. "Tell me you heard that…" T prays. "Tynie has it all set up already. She did that this morning. What you said about those three not wanting for anything has backup. That's all I'm allowed to say. Tynie's orders." Liu confirms. Roger amends "Tynie's orders backed by Bobby actually.""Tell those two We said thanks for the backup and we love them. Have everyone go home and get some sleep." T requests. "You got it man." Roger concludes, guiding Liu out of the room. Sitting down as Sasha and he became the only ones in that room, T prays "Lord, please give me the strength to be the best Daddy out there. Those beautiful babies need it, Sasha deserves a real man in her life. I'll be there however she sees fit. Please help me when the time comes to explain this to the children." Sasha hears that, adding "Lord, T's already working wonders. What he said about explaining it to our kids will come, at a later date. Don't let him worry about that now." Settling into the bed set up alongside hers, T whispers "I meant what I said about being there for you any way you see fit." "I know you did. Thank you. For everything." Sasha answers, the two then falling asleep for a while as smiles grace their lips.

Witnessing that, Roger and Liu make good on getting everyone else in the family home to sleep. Tynie looks her Daddy dead in the eyes as a worry's blurted "Will Sasha forgive me for… you know.." Roger intrudes "Sasha has no idea you did that, neither does Spring Breeze. Until they're medically cleared from giving birth, I'm keeping it that way. Besides, you acted on attorney's orders." Tao adds "You did, Tynie. He seriously meant harm to the entire family. Don't worry, when the time's right they'll know." "Ok good. I just hope T's careful with Sasha and the babies. Something tells me today wasn't the first time Tremarkis pulled that shit!" Tynie mentions.

Liu sports his best vindictive smile before announcing "I felt the same way when I told the coroner to set him up with a pauper's funeral. I already claimed the family has no intention of being involved with that. Especially after my orders with how you handled him Tynie. Everything you asked for this morning will be done on a priority basis."Bobby wraps his wife in a very tight one arm hug, saying "We love you all. We'll see you later." TreMarion pulls Roger over as Bobby and Tynie leave, then doing the same with Liu prior to wondering "Tell me for the love of God you didn't just lie to Babygirl about the legal items from my son." "We don't lie to clients like that. We mean what she was told." Roger and Liu say as one, only to learn Tynie's notion about Sasha was right on the money.

The family dispels from the waiting area, everyone heading home. Tynie's clinging to her man as they get to their car, saying nothing. As soon as the doors of their ride close, that changes. "I still can't believe TreMarkis did that to them! To us as a family! I know I've been cleared for what I did, I just do not want to have another showdown like that in our house again!" Tynie wails."Nobody can believe he did that babe. Everything's going to be fine with Sasha and the babies, we have them covered. As for showdowns in our house again, you won't deal with that. I'll see to it myself." Bobby consoles.

"Now baby, I know what you didn't say. You backed me by protecting Sasha, Little Man and Spring Breeze. That's over now, thank God!" Tynie recounts, continuing "Not only that, you were so adorable with the babies. I shoulda gotten pictures. I just wish….."A quick glance over his shoulder, Bobby sees Tynie crying her eyes out at what wasn't just said. Pulling over, he races a hand to wipe those tears away. "Babe, you're already a phenomenal aunt. They'll need that, my love. Shhh… shhh.." He soothes, adding "Oh and about the pictures, Tao covered it." "Wow.." Tynie gasps, seeing her man get them back on the road home. They wind up arriving in their garage without further discussion.

Escorting her into the house, Bobby tries using chivalry to get his woman to smile again. It doesn't work, which immediately sets him to worrying. Seconds after the home's secured, Tynie hears the "cartridge low" alert on her distributor going off. "That explains a lot. I'll be back baby.." She swears, kissing Bobby's cheek. Awaiting her on the couch, Bobby's grateful to have their phone on him. It goes off with Liu on the other end. Apparently his orders from this morning couldn't have been more perfectly timed, Roger finding out some things about TreMarkis that nobody knew. Tynie's wishes for Sasha and the babies to be the benefactors of the liquidation process for TreMarkis's property get expedited due to that new information.

"I'm speaking for the ENTIRE family: We DO NOT want bothered with that funeral! Do not bother Sasha with the liquidation results until she and the babies have been home for a few days." Bobby howls. "You got it!" Liu asserts, vowing to update the couple on their legal issues and the family whenever he can. Bobby agrees to that before hanging up and pocketing their phone. The family gets wind of what Bobby said on their names, excluding Sasha, T, and the concurs with his plan, TreMarion verifying "He was right. Sasha and T will totally understand. Don't bother them with this until you handle the liquidation." Liu tells Roger of the family's plan, noting it prior to that slew of conversations ending.

Tynie makes it back to her man with a proud smile on her lips. "I'm an auntie, you're an uncle. T's a Daddy. That's amazing!" She cheers, practically racing to Bobby's side. "That is wonderful baby, you're right. I wasn't the only one who was adorable with the babies, by the way." Bobby boasts, entangling her in his arms the second he can. Their happiness is cut short when Bobby says "My Queen, I have news.." Informing Tynie of the latest news regarding what hit this morning, Bobby also makes known the family's plan for that funeral."I figured as much when Liu told me to handle my own brother like a trespasser really. I didn't say anything in front of Sasha because Roger told me not to." Tynie admits. Looking into her eyes, Bobby's a bit alarmed to see that TreMarkis being dead isn't bothering Tynie more.

"I know what's rolling through your head right now, baby. You don't get why I'm not a weepy mess after what I had to do this morning. It's simple really. The TreMarkis we knew died a while ago, not today. I don't know who the fuck that was in our front entryway, but it sure wasn't my brother. I know I've had to beat some sense into TreMarkis before, I never believed I'd have to take shit this far. That's the only part which bugs me, honestly. Sasha and the twins are best off without TreMarkis, because he'd be no good to them. After all, he wanted what he wanted not giving a fuck about them as it is. We both know now that's gone on for a while, so truthfully my crying isn't deserved by TreMarkis. I wound up doing what I did based on attorney's orders. Roger and Liu've never betrayed us, so I did what they said." Tynie explains.

Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes silent. As that all sinks in, Bobby says "It's hard to dispute logic like that. I love you baby." "Love you too.." She sighs. Before long Roger calls the couple, Tynie answering it "Yeah, he's making us something to eat. What's up dude?" Sasha and T have gotten along great, the babies are healthy with all the post-birth tests coming back clean. Roger's being a belligerent ass about this conversation with no reason for it, Tynie having enough of his attitude inside of five minutes. "Look dude, whatever T, Sasha and them babies need.. You and Liu make happen! Oh, before you bother the others: I'm speaking for everyone! If you won't back Liu anymore… I'll hire someone who will and get you disbarred on a NATIONWIDE scale! Got me?!" Tynie bellows into the phone, then hanging up.

Handing her husband the phone, Tynie plans "I'm making us something to eat, my bail money drink. Is there any way you can get the others to STOP trusting Roger? I'm serious! I abhor the way I've been treated by him. I'm gunnin for his bar card now! The attitude he had in that call was the last straw!" Kissing her cheek, Bobby assures "I'm on it sugar."Smiling briefly, Tynie makes good on the bulk of her latest plan. The others, excluding T and Sasha, aren't surprised by the decision Bobby and Tynie announces "I'll have Roger out of our lives inside two phone calls. Consider this one of my ways to help Little Shit gun for his bar card. I'll see to it everything Roger handled, or allegedly so, is properly taken care of. You two've done enough. Sasha, T, the twins.. Hell the whole family will be covered. Just as you two want it."Telling the family to NOT bother T or Sasha with this, Bobby promises to inform his wife. Sharing love, then agreeing to that last idea, the conversation's ended.

Heading back for Bobby with a tray in both hands, Tynie witnesses him sport a proudly vindictive smile. Soon sitting at his hip, the tray's aligned to the coffee table as Bobby brags "Yeah, by this time tomorrow.. We'll have another asshole by the short and curlies. Tao's already on it! He said everyone else is to relax tonight. Liu backed him on that. Soon the family will be covered, for real this time. No more Roger, goodbye assholes. I mean it baby, we as a family will once and for all get to say goodbye forever to the stress of that kind of garbage!" "YES!" Tynie celebrates.

They eat with broad smiles on their lips, the shared phone not going off that whole time. As the couple goes for the drinks, a text comes through that wasn't expected. T woke up from his nap, ducking away to talk to Liu. "T's decided to retire from his business. He wants me to sell it, so that Sasha and the twins have him around more. He's got the Marine retirement too, now what Tynie wants done has backup." Bobby reads. "Tell T we thank him, as a family. We're having a party next week for the whole family. Here. Beyond that, get Bruno's funeral set up. Top of the line everything." Liu's requested.

"I'm on it right now. Tao's making those two calls. Roger forfeited the papers to what he was supposed to handle. Tell me you know what I mean by that. Relax, it'll be resolved once and for all. Even if I have to do that without another lawyer to back me up. Tynie.. NO!" Liu appraises. "We do know what you mean man. If there's not a limitation statute about to run out, you pace yourself on that shit. As long as there's not a time limit about to expire, we handle Bruno's funeral FIRST." Tynie responds, taking the phone from her hubby.

"You have a deal. I already know: you speak for the entire family. I'm not supposed to bother Phil, Sasha, or Spring Breeze with this. Beyond announcing the time and location of Bruno's funeral, that is." Liu concludes. "Exactly man, thanks." Tynie assures, ending the conversation. Slipping their phone into his pocket, Tynie wonders "So, would the greatest man to romantically enter my life like to close out today making love?" A quick grunt leaves Bobby's lips before he howls "Yeahh.." Sliding her right arm around him, Tynie makes it so they share the rest of the drinks while halfway cuddling.

When she sets her glass down, Bobby senses "You love me and the family. You're proud to be an aunt, yet you don't feel like the once-and-for-all Liu spoke of will happen. You're just as tired of assholes as I am, and you want to do more to back Liu now. Although you've not admitted it, your heart's broken by everything that happened this morning. You also don't want to go out for a while." "How the…" Tynie starts. "It's been in your eyes all day my love. The parts about Liu and the once and for all, your heartbeat sold you out." Bobby confesses.

Looking into his eyes, Tynie divulges "I have hidden a lot of how I feel regarding what happened this morning. I don't want to honor him like that. I pray that Liu really can make this bullshit go away once and for all, seriously. I just want to go back to being girly around you without bastards encroaching on our lives! I want the twins to have a carefree childhood, college covered, the works! I don't know what else to do, Bobby."

Seeing the agony in her expression, Bobby concludes "For now, you relax in my arms. Don't worry about the rest today baby. We'll have it taken care of, I swear. Let your mind go blank, don't stop it. Please." Leaning into him more, Tynie sets her right cheek to the crest of Bobby's neck, saying softly "Yes my King." Both her arms draped around Bobby as if on instinct, Tynie immediately hitting on him left and right. In essence, the remarks he hears outdo the ones she gave when they first got together. Looking up slightly, Tynie sees a very deep blush on Bobby's cheeks. "Hey now, no embarrassment needed. I'm just letting my heart speak." Tynie counters in a playfully tone. "Yeah, and I'm finally getting to see my woman happy. At last, I get to hear my Queen's girly side." Bobby weeps Taking his head into her hands, Tynie converts the snuggle so Bobby's left cheek is rested to her bosom. Petting his curls, Tynie whispers "You won't lose that, as long as I don't lose you. I'm sorry for carting that away from you, honey. I've tried to be tough, to protect our home. You shouldn't have to do that alone, you have me here too."

"I'm supposed to be the protector, not you. You're supposed to relax knowing you're safe. I know you mean to be equal with that, and love you for it. Baby, please…" Bobby pleads. "You feel you're still failing me. You're begging me over this because to you my being the protector is wrong. Unless of course it involves hitting women, then you stand down. If that's how my King wants it, that's how it'll be." Tynie discovers.

Bobby murmurs "One change: it's how we want it. Beyond that, thank you sweetheart." "Anything to make the sexiest man alive happy." Tynie blurts. "Same with the hottest woman I've ever known to exist." Bobby returns, both smiling. "God it feels good to have you in my arms!" Tynie releases under her breath. "You've been scared of losing me again. No need for that fear, beautiful. I'm here and never leaving. After we finish these drinks, I have a few ideas as to how to make you feel better."

Clearing her throat, Tynie retorts "Make us feel better." They go for the drinks simultaneously, Tynie diverting to text the family "We love you. We'll see you for Bruno's funeral and visiting Sasha in the hospital. Beyond that, unless it's urgent: we're not available." Liu adds "That's not on Roger's orders anymore: He just got arrested for tryin to hurt Tao. Yeahhh his legal career will be history by breakfast time tomorrow. From now on, unless it's a reunion or urgent: the ruling Tynie just used covers everyone. Keep each other updated. I will when I can, but I just got swamped with paperwork and courtdates. We'll be in touch." Repeating the text Tynie used verbatim, the family also cites agreement to Liu's mandate, with TreMarion doing so for T and Sasha. Tynie wishes Liu well in court on behalf of the family before returning the couple's shared phone to her pocket.

The drinks are finally finished, Bobby deciding to clear from everything after kissing his wife. They take a good while in splitting off from that, Tynie giddily announcing "By the looks of it you and I, as well as the family'll be back to carefree before long! Satan has someone else kickin it with him, deservedly so! Damn this feels good!" Smiling proudly, Bobby admits "You said it better than I could!" Arising from the couch together, the cleanup originally to be done by him is split down the middle. Afterwards, Tynie reaches both arms around Bobby's waistline before saying in a sultry voice "I want you.." Grabbing her up into his arms, Bobby replies in a deep tone "As I you.. Hold on.." Their home is cleared in near-record time, Tynie being laid to her feet before the master bedroom door's shut moments later.

As she goes to get naked, Bobby playfully bats her hands away. "Letme.." He purrs, ridding her of the outfit piece-by-piece. He's still fully clothed when she's nude, only to have that being changed by Tynie. Running her hands from his neckline to his hips, Tynie moans "Ohh damn.." Seeing how hard Bobby is causes Tynie to slur out "My love viper's seriously showin off."

Returning her hands to the tops of his shoulders, her legs are taken up one at a time. She rubs the tip of his erection against her lovenub repeatedly, taunting them both for a few minutes. Tynie's moves instigate Bobby to get harder by the second, until she shoves herself on him. He takes over from there, rocking her world before they get anyplace near the bed. Holding her shoulders, Bobby keeps going as Tynie hickeys his chest. Breaking from that, Tynie requests "I'm in the mood to make love..all night long.." Grunting as he heard that, Bobby swears "We will sexy.. we will.."

Bracing her head in his hands, Bobby stabilizes the pair against a wall, refusing to stop making love. Tynie leans in to hickey the center of his chest, instigating her man to ravage her body like a rampaging end up climaxing together a bit later, Bobby howling Tynie's name as she continues "Marking her territory." Slowly settling her away from the wall, he worries that move injured Tynie. "No worries hottie. We're alright." She giggles, as they make it towards the bed. Lying on his side of the mattress, she witnesses Bobby charge their phone. His smile is gone, making her concerned. "Come here you.." She requests. Leaping onto the bed, he complies as Tynie frets "I want you happy. The idea to make love all night long came to me because I figured our sharing that would." "I am happy Ty-baby. When I.."Bobby starts. "No worries, alright? I already know you won't let me worry too much over you."Tynie interrupts, getting kissed as her answer. Slipping away from that, the couple spends "all night long" sharing in intimacies. They don't get cleaned up and go to bed til around dawn the next day, praying nothing serious hits for a while.

In their own right, the rest of the family had a relaxed evening. Even Tao, whom had promised that the "once-and-for-all" freedom from bullshit would be partially in his hands. T and Sasha are still in the hospital with the babies, no staffer messing with from above already know what hit and why, so no prayers go out to them from Tynie and Bobby. Little Man really shined when it mattered, impressing the entire family. As for TreMarkis, Tynie, Bobby, and their family wish one thing: May Satan have fun with his new playtoy! Tynie hated having a showdown like that in the couple's home, yet it came with some blessings. The family grew again, in a couple cases members got closer. True colors came out of a couple folks, the rest of those who matter backing Tynie and Bobby every step of the way. Liu stepped up moreso than the family saw coming which enhanced his trust with them. In terms of Roger, the karma strikes are only starting. The family will mourn Bruno and celebrate the twins in the coming days, alongside every new change to their ranks.

Yeahh, today ended better than expected…


	99. 99

Title: Rebounding

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: The only characters I own are the ones I created. Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters.

The day after Tynie and Bobby's wildest intimate night in a while, he finds her arms tightly wrapped on his shoulders. Her frame is halfway atop his when they finally wake up, Tynie's eyes screaming of mixed emotions. "Tell me baby.." He worries, petting her hair out of her face. "I love everyone who's in our family these days. I mean only having a few good days, or a couple good situations hit before assholes strike is getting old. You said we'll be done with that for good soon enough, I pray you're right. I want to be happy, yet a part of me is yelling "be ready for the absolute worst." I don't get it." Tynie explains. "Honey, I'm here. Don't worry babe, everything's perfect now. Please believe me." Bobby tells her. Halfway hanging her head, Tynie peeps "I always believe you."

Just as they go in for the first kiss of the day, Tao sends messages that show the pictures of that couple with the twins. Reaching for the phone at the same time, Tynie and Bobby giggle for a moment. She sees him huddled over Bobby Jr. with a smile that lights up the entire frame. "Someone's already protective. The little man stole your heart." Tynie teases. "Yes I am. They both stole a piece of my heart actually." Bobby replies, showing his wife her pose with Ty-Leah. "They're beautiful. Sasha and T are so lucky." Tynie blurts.

Seeing the resurrected pain from the day he learned Tynie can't have kids darken her eyes, Bobby slides the phone away to bearhug her. Seconds into his embrace, she completely collapses emotionally. Broken wails and stammered words are all that exit Tynie's mouth for about half an hour, many claims laiden in jealousy. She's always wanted to be a mom, to show the world her adopted Mama taught her well with that. Cancer took that away, unfortunately seeing the twins brought back that pain. Bobby makes that out of his wife's venting, softly admitting "My love, I don't know what to say this time. How do I make you feel better.. Name it."

"Baby, how about we start with a kiss.." Tynie requests. Granting her desires, Bobby shuts up as they share in the first affections of the day. They drone that out for a while, breaking it off when neither can breathe. "I'm so evil for being jealous of Sasha for that." Tynie relents. "No you're not. It's understandable, honey. Now, what else do I do to make you smile?" Bobby counters. Tilting her head towards the exit of the master bedroom, Tynie tells him without actually speaking. They snare up the phone on the way to the kitchen.

As he makes them coffee, Tynie hears "I just wish I knew how to get you smiling more…" Hearing that, Tynie gets up from her spot at the bar, walking right up to him. "I've grown too sensitive, Bobby. You don't need this extra stress on your heart. I'm not worthy of you anymore. I'll leave you be.." She plans, urgently turning out of his grasp. The next thing Bobby sees is Tynie racing for the couch. As her frame hits that furniture, tears silently race from her eyes. Shutting everything in the kitchen off, Bobby darts to meet with her. She compacts so that he has a space on the couch, refusing to open her eyes. "Look at me Bobby. I'm nowhere near the woman you married. All this going through lawyers has made me too sensitive. I've given you grief when it's undeserved, added tension to your heart. I've hurt you when I swore I wouldn't. Yeah we've lost a lot, but that's no alibi for my actions. You married a strong woman, not what you see before you." Tynie releases. "Tynie, why do you speak about yourself like this?!" Bobby gasps, alarmed. "It's the truth Bobby. At least it is in my eyes." Tynie counters.

"You're being far too hard on yourself, honestly. You've always been worthy of me. As for you being too sensitive, that's a crock. I want you to be sensitive, unafraid to be girly. I hated those fronts you used to use, please don't bring them back. The extra stress on my heart was NOT from you, the bullshit we've endured brought that on. You've had the same tension on your heart, I just know it. As for us going through lawyers, last I knew Liu needs a practice to upkeep. Besides, that's what lawyers are for baby. I know you're not practicing anymore, but still. I just wish I could get you to see it as I do, maybe smile a little more." Bobby explores.

Opening her eyes, Tynie waves him closer, the gap between them soon being ended. Having their phone on him, Bobby checks on the family. Everyone else is fine, Sasha and T are fast asleep. The twins are too, Sasha recently feeding both of them. "I'm falling apart My King. I don't know how to make it stop!" Tynie cries. Whispering in her ear, Bobby responds "You're not falling apart my Queen. There's nothing to be stopped. You're just through with being hurt, as am I. Those who matter are fine, I just checked." "That's good. Thank you baby." Tynie murmurs. Drooping her face against the crook of his neck, she mutters "You still amaze me." "You amaze me too beautiful." He answers, taking her hair into his hands. Noticing it's halfway down her back these days, Bobby starts playing with her locks.

A few strokes of his elegant fingers in her hair get Tynie to giggle "You're tickling me!" "Good, I love to see you smile." Bobby confesses, continuing his moves. Pulling her hair into a mock-ponytail, he sees some serious split ends. "Looks like I could use a trim." Tynie surmises with a cheeky smile. "I just got an idea.." Bobby eludes, smiling from ear to ear. "I say you get that all situated, AFTER I make us coffee and breakfast. After how I've been today so far, it's the least I can do." Tynie retorts, kissing him briefly. "Who says I'm waiting THAT long?" Bobby evades, watching her softly get off the couch. Smirking, Tynie walks out of the room backwards.

"Hey gorgeous, forget the coffee and breakfast! We're not having it here!" Bobby hollers. Stopping on a dime, Tynie's jaw hits the floor. He takes that cessation as an opportunity to score her into a threshold carry, leaping off the couch. They get the keys to his newest ride by Tynie snaring them up with her right hand. Bobby only sets her down long enough to secure the home, the expanse of their property traveled with Tynie in his arms. He settles her inside the car before sating her unspoken worry. Waving the phone in his right hand, Bobby enters the car opening the driver's side door with his left. She steals the phone from him, pocketing it. A broad cheeky smile graces her lips as they drive off. Every aspect of their property's secured before they get too far down the driveway, all by Bobby's doing. Tynie's completely lost as to his "idea" keeping it that way as the cheeky smile remains.

Arriving at Brynda's half an hour later, Bobby whisks her inside with a plotting grin on his lips. "Hey sis, tell me you can rid of these seriously wicked split ends in a way that'll make his jaw drop.." Tynie worries, pointing to Bobby. "You got it." Brynda assures, seeing Tynie plant a kiss to Bobby's lips. "You weren't about to leave my side without a little lovin.." Tynie relates. "I'd never dream of it." Bobby giggles, telling her he'll return in half an hour. Brynda waits until Bobby hits the door prior to getting Tynie to her chair. Seeing just what Tynie meant about "seriously wicked split ends," Brynda worries "You may lose a lot of length for me to do this.." "Technically yes and no. Take what you can of that length and donate it straight up. Find some charity that deals with wigs for cancer patients and make it happen. It may come off my head, at least it goes on to someone else's that way." Tynie objects. "You got it!" Brynda cheers, setting off to craft a new style for Tynie from there. Bobby's gone by this point, as she pets her pockets, Tynie discovers so is their phone. "The little sneak!" She chirps, hoping Bobby's the one with custody of that device. Brynda laughs "Yeah, I saw him do that. Very slick by the way."

Tynie's hair soon went from halfway down her back with a serious case of split ends to a reverse V with some of the back of her neck trimmered to accent the rest. Showing that to her with a mirror, Brynda frets she royally screwed up. "I just hope he likes this.. I already do.." Tynie allocutes. Smiling broadly at that remark, Brynda sees Capri opening the door for Bobby. Cleaning up from the haircut, Tynie's told to wait for a few moments by Brynda. Nervously tucking the sides of her hair behind her ears, the wait's over for Tynie as Bobby approaches. Pensively half hanging her head, Bobby witnesses the love of his life go quiet. Taking her into his arms, Bobby says in a playful tone "Now honey, there's no need for that. You look amazing!" Blushing, Tynie announces "Brynda, I'll be back! Believe that!" "I already do." Brynda assures, seeing the couple leave arm-in-arm.

Walking him to the car, Tynie decides she's driving. Bobby gets every aspect of chivalry reversed on him before they leave the parking lot. Petting her hair down a bit, Tynie wonders where they're going now. "Honey, just how can I surprise you if you're driving?" Bobby poses. "True.." Tynie laughs, reaching for the door. Switching places, Bobby announces as their doors close again "You always look hot to me. There's never a need for you to worry about that." Sighing loudly, Tynie declares "I did something with the hair Brynda cut off. Cancer patients may get it in a wig." "Very nice." Bobby praises, driving them off. "I know you loved the long hair. I do adore this style though." Tynie relates. "No, I love you. The long hair was nice, yeah. However, my baby's happiness is paramount. Besides, I know how you are about looking disheveled." Bobby overrules. "Hey now, what about my baby's happiness?" Tynie worries. "I'm happy babe. I'm yours and you're mine." Bobby returns. They travel on in a bit of silence after that, later parking before a beautifully decorated bodega. From the moment they leave his car, Tynie and Bobby are walking without any semblance of a gap between them.

Soon having breakfast together, the couple get stares from all angles. A few women try their hand at hitting on Bobby, Tynie's reaction "Look bitches, this is MY MAN! STEP OFF!" Ironically, the men whom are with those women hear that, pulling them away from Tynie and Bobby. A few of those guys approach Tynie with nervous grins. "Hey guys, what's up?" She inquires. "We've suspected this for a bit. Those are our wives, miss. We needed proof for our lawyers, there's about to be a few divorces." One answers, the other two nodding. "First off, it's Tynie. Secondly, ONE of you share a contact number with my husband. Appearing in court for these divorces is no problem. By the way, my hubby's name's Bobby." Tynie informs.

"Yes, Tynie. I'm Seth, I'll do that right now. These are my brothers, we live together." Seth replies. Tynie mutters to Bobby "Sorry babe. Gut reaction." As he shares contact information with Seth, Bobby replies "You never need to apologize for a gut reaction. Matter of fact, I was just going to offer what you already did." The men leave, walking as if on air, Tynie and Bobby catching that when they resume eating. "Yeah, they've needed this freedom. I can just tell." Tynie discovers. The women try to get back with Seth and his brothers, only to get greeted by those men's lawyers.

"Babe, wait here. I got this." Tynie plots, kissing Bobby briefly. Meeting up with the trio of attorneys, Tynie relates what she told Seth and the other two men. Their lawyers note what happened alongside Tynie and Bobby's willingness to appear before stating "We'll let you know should we need you. This event alone is enough to solidify.." "Divorce on grounds of infidelity!" Tynie blurts, then saying "ONE of you get my number from Seth. I'll explain it to my spouse later. We're not sharing our contact information as much anymore. If you've paid attention to the news periodically in the past year, you know why." "It's totally understandable. Consider what you want done." The other lawyers chime as they leave.

Racing back to Bobby, Tynie's nearly out of breath as she apologizes "I didn't mean to get us into more bullshit. I wanted to assure Seth, his brothers, their counsel that…" "We meant what we said about appearing in court. It's alright beautiful. Please sit down and relax." Bobby finishes. Obeying him, Tynie goes happily silent. They eat with that peace retained, leaving again arm-in-arm.

"Hottie, I had a stroke of genius when meeting with those other lawyers. Hear me out, please. Since I'm only retaining my law license to back Liu, why do I need a practice line? He already knows the fastest way to reach me is by contacting our shared phone." Tynie elaborates softly. "I love that idea babe!" Bobby cheers, then adding a stop at Terry's to their agenda. They make good on that addition to their day, Terry trying his best to be a nosy prick the entire time the couple's in his shop. She refuses explaining it to Terry. After hearing him attempt to interrogate Tynie for about half a minute, Bobby fumes "You're not dealing with her anymore! According to our lawyer, you wanted it that way! You have NO right to interrogate my wife or anyone else! Don't you dare try to sweet-talk or back track from that now!" Terry nods, confessing what just rang out is truth, watching the couple leave. "I say we find a totally different cell phone store. That one reeks of too many memories linked to assholes. Apparently now it's run by one." Tynie implores. "I'll take care of that, AFTER I make sure my Queen's having a good day." Bobby assures, leading her to the car.

"Alright my King. Understand this though: Every move you make in order to give me a good day can and will be returned in kind." Tynie answers. "We are equals. I'd not expect anything less." Bobby laughs. They leave Terry's parking lot for the last time, Tynie soon after retrieving the phone from Bobby's pocket. Learning that Seth's wife, alongside the other two women don't plan to show for the divorce, Tynie gets wind that she and Bobby don't have to either. The last thing told Tynie is that particular attorney plans not to retain her contact information since she's not needed for the courtdate. Thanking the lawyer who texted her, especially for the last part, Tynie pockets the device.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about. Seth and his brothers are basically divorced as of five seconds ago. Their wives refuse to appear which means we don't have to either." Tynie proclaims as Bobby drives them back home. "I must say, when you ripped Terry a new one.. I was in awe baby. You were ferocious!" Tynie beams. "Always will be when it comes to keeping you safe." Bobby reacts modestly.

Reaching across the center console, Tynie pets Bobby's thigh with a proud smile on her face. "I'm definitely honored by that." She gleams. Looking at her as he parks in the garage, Bobby vows "I love you Tynie. Always and forever." "Love you Bobby. Always and Forever." Tynie fires back. The couple's shared phone hasn't gone off much today, Tynie guessing everyone's alright. Since Sasha, T, and the twins are still in the hospital, everyone presumes they're resting or bonding. Moments after they park his car, Bobby showers his wife in chivalry.

Right before they leave the garage entirely, a text comes across. It was sent by TreMarion whom has taken the task of obtaining updates into his own hands. "I've decided to be the hub for family communication until Liu's being swamped with papers and court dates dies down a bit. Last I knew everyone's fine. Spring Breeze is resting with Phil keeping eyes on her. I'm fine, those in the hospital are bonding. Either that or they're asleep. We'll go see them later. I only ask that it's not everyone all at once." Tynie replies "I say it's one car at a time. One household at a time going to see them. Thank you Daddy for taking this on for us. Love you." Phil adds "I like that idea Tynie. I say we work with it. She's right TreMarion, you're doing us a huge favor." Tao concurs with everything, Little Man saying "One thing though: what I said about doing for the family and the twins.. Stands." T sees that conversation across his phone's screen as Sasha feeds the twins one at a time, chiming in "Little Man, we know why you said that. Thing is, it was already a given. Just like with me." Sending love to everyone, each party then pockets their phones. Liu's told of the change to the family's communication system by Tao, with the motive behind it totally explained. "I like that in them, honestly." Liu brags, heading back to his work.

Relating everything to Bobby as he waited for that whole situation to end, Tynie mentions "You were right my love. Everyone in the family's rebounding from the garbage we've went through nicely." "Thank God for that!" Bobby answers, escorting his wife towards the house. "It's odd, I feel different.." Tynie eludes. "How so?" Bobby concerns. "I don't have a worry in the world. No more bullshit or assholes. It's been too long for me to have that be the case. Hence why this feels a bit odd." Tynie relays. "Lovely, we don't have those problems anymore. The family and I are right with you on that. We'll get used to the feeling you now find odd before you know it." Bobby assures. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie yelps.

They get inside, her before him. Tynie stands still as he secures the home, her smile growing by the second. "I do love this new freedom, yet a part of me still worries." Tynie confesses. "I already know why that is sweetheart. Pay that no mind right now, please. Let's just enjoy the new freedom as you call it." Bobby plots, entangling her in his arms.

"I haven't yet appropriately thanked my Badass for protecting me back there." Tynie announces with a shit-eating grin. Snuggling her closer as they stood, Bobby mutters "Later baby… I'm not yet done spoiling you." "Ya know what? Why don't we spoil each other? After all, we ARE equals." Tynie counters. "What do you have in mind?" Bobby asks. "Unh unh.. Not telling.." Tynie teases, changing their snuggle into a trek in the direction of their room. Giggling as they cleared the home, the couple basks in the "new freedom" as Tynie coined it. Soon as she can, Tynie kicks the master bedroom door shut. "My King…" She starts, pointing towards the bed. "No, My Queen. I'm not first when it comes to massages. You are. Always. " Bobby interrupts. "Yes love." Tynie chuckles, strutting from his side. Setting their phone to charge, she splays out on the bed chest down. Loving the display presented by his wife, Bobby whistles loudly prior to assuming the pose to rub her down.

He doesn't even get to her shoulders before a massive tension spot's discovered. "Take care of me baby.." She whimpers, declaring the pain that location's causing. "Of course.." He purrs, focusing on that area for a good while. As the massage endures, Tynie divulges precisely why she's not sought out a rub down sooner. "There's never a reason for you to suffer like this. You'd never allow me to." Bobby responds. Agreeing with that, she doesn't speak again until the massage is over with. "Ohh honey, thank you.." She purrs at that moment, arising from the bed. Already knowing it was his turn, Bobby overtakes where she laid. Tension spots are found in the same areas on Bobby as they were on Tynie. "Like you said, there's never a reason to suffer like this.." Tynie states, continuing the massage. About forty-five minutes later, Bobby's just as relaxed as his wife. "Thank you baby.." He relates, witnessing Tynie slide to his left hip. Draping one arm over each other, Tynie and Bobby stay as they are: laid on the bed side-by-side. Smiling together, they say as one "Damn this feels good!" Tynie gets lost in Bobby's eyes for a bit, finally saying "I'm serious. I've yet to thank you for protecting me earlier." "That's where you're mistaken. You already have, not that it's needed." Bobby recounts. Tynie sighs "Aww, Bobby-bear.." "Ty-baby, I mean it. You never need to thank me for that. I'm supposed to keep you safe. Besides, there's not to be debts between us, remember?" Bobby returns. "Yes love." She mouths, blushing.

Losing himself in her eyes, Bobby toys with his wife's new hairdo. Running her fingers through his curls, Tynie cannot stop laughing. In their own right, everyone else who matters was also enjoying a relaxed day. The plan to visit Sasha's in effect already: TreMarion, Tao and Little Man being the first to act on it. Liu breaks from his swarm of paperwork to join them. The reason behind that was to check on how Sasha, T,and the twins were being treated. Discovering the staff took his lawsuit threats to heart, Liu kicks back. T frets "Roger was supposed to handle the name change for Sasha. I signed on as the babies' father, but I don't think it went through." Meeting him Liu mentions "I'll make damn sure it did. I've overtaken everything Roger was supposed to handle. This is a priority thing, by the way. You focus on Sasha and the babies." "You got it man. First, you meet the two newest additions to the family." T concurs. Tao goes back to being cameraman, giving TreMarion something else not to concern over. All who are there get to "meet" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., showering them in love. Sasha loves witnessing that, T gently petting her hand. "Tell me if my moves go too far." He requests. "I will. This is fine." Sasha assures. Later hearing his niece begin to fuss, TreMarion slides Ty-Leah back to Sasha's arms.

Bumping T in that transference, TreMarion beams "Son, you're working wonders already. We as a family cannot thank you enough." Tao chimes "Seriously man. What you're doing takes great heart, strong ethics, and a serious set of stones." Sasha blushes upon overhearing that, T resolving. "I stand by what I said yesterday. They need what I plan to provide. I know there are backups in the works, yet my decision is unchangeable. No matter what, Sasha and the twins have me to lean on whenever." "My God.. T, you mean that?!" Sasha squeaks. "I swear it on all I am or ever will be." T oaths. By this time, Ty-Leah's finished eating, Bobby Jr. being next. The same hand-over done by TreMarion, T hears "You're a blessing to us all man. Please know that." "I do.. especially now." T asserts.

Liu walks up to T's side, whispering "If I can steal you away for a moment, I have news." Petting Sasha's hand again, T promises to return as soon as he can. Liu and T are in a corner of the room when T learns that Roger actually made good on the part of the birth certificates relating to fatherhood. Unfortunately, that was one of very few things Roger actually did. T's incensed "You mean to tell me he controlled how Tynie communicated without honestly acting on what he promised her let alone the family?!" "Yes I do. I'll be all over that starting tonight, I swear!" Liu assures, sending T back to Sasha's side. Tao has his turn with the twins, handling them each like fine China. TreMarion overtakes the cameraman post when that happens, making sure everyone gets a shot with the newest family members. Little Man first watches Tao with the twins, trying his hand at it while seated.

Bobby Jr. dozes off in Tao's arms first, only to be gingerly laid into his bassinet. Ty-Leah follows suit, the same handling of her given. TreMarion proclaims "I'll tell Phil, Spring Breeze, Babygirl, and Bobby to give it a few hours. You need your rest. We love you." "Love you too. Thanks!" Sasha squeals, T waving to back it. They resume the same napping style from yesterday, already aware that everything's being taken care of.

Liu has the daunting task of educating Bobby and Tynie as to what he just learned, that much freaking him out. "They've only asked you to be honest. Have them put their phone on speaker when you call." Little Man recommends as they all head for Tao's. "He's right." TreMarion affirms.

Nodding as Tao drove, Liu makes the call. Tynie and Bobby's relaxation is interrupted by their phone going off. Liu follows Little Man's recommendation to the letter, learning it was a wise move. "I'll put it to you like this,Liu. I'm only keeping my office and bar card to back you in cases you cannot ethically take. I shoulda known Roger was fucking with us. Thank you for taking that shit on, by the way. You know the deal about statute limitations and your pace. My offer about using my office is for emergencies only, effective immediately. Beyond that, don't be afraid to take vacation time when ya need it. Bobby's with me on everything, before you ask." Tynie responds, shortly after being told just how little Roger really did.

"You got it, on everything!" Liu cheers, discovering he over-worried about the call. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie sees a proud smile on her man's face. "I gotta admit, telling Liu that felt fuckin great!" Tynie elates. Instead of verbally responding to that, Bobby kisses her. Wilting into him as the kiss goes on, Tynie shows honor and contentment. They again have to separate the affection due to breathlessness, Bobby worrying "You Ok honey?!" "I'm more than OK, I'm in heaven." She answers giddily. A text comes across the screen of their shared phone, TreMarion requesting that this couple, Phil and Spring Breeze "Wait at least a few hours" before seeing Sasha, T, and the twins.

Relenting an arm from their embrace, Bobby replies "Planned on that, TreMarion. They need the rest. Love you." Returning the phone to charge, Tynie snares his arm back. Tightening his hold on her, Tynie goes quiet. Telling her what TreMarion sought out, Bobby asks "Now, is my Queen still worried?" "No, My King. I'm not." Tynie yips. Resting her head in the center of his chest, Tynie utters "My King best not be worried anymore either." "I'm not." Bobby promises. Again carrying her, Bobby takes his wife to the Jacuzzi tub. Settling Tynie to her feet with a kiss, they go from that point to getting cleaned up. Never leaving one another's side, the couple dries off after half an hour in the jet-raging waters.

Tynie kisses him before they split off to get changed, the newly-discovered rebounding having a mellowing effect on both of them. Rejoining at the hip moments later, Tynie leads them towards their phone. She's not worried about anything now, retrieving the phone being merely a reflex. Bobby awaits her, taking that opportunity to eye over his woman. "Can't keep your eyes off me can you?" Tynie teases. "Oh, like you can keep your eyes off of me.." Bobby kids back. "Only when I must to keep you safe. " They say as one, then leaving the master bedroom.

Holding her tightly as they walk across the house, Bobby realizes "You've regretted every time your eyes weren't on me. Even when I hurt you somehow." "As you have with me." Tynie confirms, then wondering "I'm not about to allow that realization to wreck our happy day...are you?" Sweeping her off her feet, Bobby attests "No way in hell!"

They go from that brief conversation to sharing drinks and a meal while watching movies on the couch. After the second flick ends, Tynie worries "We've not seen Sasha and the babies today." Bobby sneaks the phone out of her pocket just in time. Phil on the other end of the call informs "They were exhausted when we left. They get sent home tomorrow night." Bobby plans. "In that case, we will see them tomorrow. There's no sense in disrupting their sleep." Liking that idea, the conversation's ended with a shared message of family love with a promise to "keep posted" for updates. Tynie heard Bobby's half of the talk, getting Phil's side as soon as her man pockets the phone.

Tynie kisses her hubby's cheek prior to clearing from everything, their movie night halted until her return to the couch. "The babies are fine, honey. Everyone else is too, so there's no need to worry." Bobby tells her. Slinking her frame onto the couch, Tynie utters "Thank God for that!" A couple more movies are watched before Tynie starts to sleep in Bobby's embrace. Shutting down the entertainment center with a relented hand, Bobby whisks her back towards the bed. "Even with a few worries and learning of some bullshit, today's been better than many we've had." Tynie announces in her sleep. "Most definitely." Bobby whispers, kissing her cheek.

As they get to the bed, Bobby lays his wife down gentler than a feather in the wind. Although he was soft-handed with her when it came to resting Tynie to the bed, she wakes for a few moments. Charging their phone before joining her in bed, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Continuing the trend of speaking simultaneously, the couple prays "Lord, please let this swarm of red tape be Liu's last for a while. The man's had to overtake quite a bit in the past few days. We as a family are happy to be liberated of the bullshit and assholes, yet Liu deserves a break as well. You've seen what's hit lately, yet we're proudest of T and Sasha for how they're handling the twins. They have us to lean on, forever. Please give them peace in that. We're happy as man and wife, the new freedom being much appreciated." He tosses the blankets over them, Tynie elating "Sexy Papi.." "Aww, my hot mama.." Bobby squeaks. "Love you." They chime together, kissing for the last time today.

Those from above already know the jist of recent events, witnessing everything from heaven. The simultaneous prayer served another purpose: to declare a reclaimed trust in God's view over Tynie and Bobby, alongside their family. Tynie was right: this rebounding from the slew of assholes and bullshit feels fuckin' great! The only worry they have now is over Liu, as the prayer uttered said "The man's had to overtake a lot in the past few days." Liu doesn't mind the fact the family's concerned over him, rather that inspires his treatment of their legal matters. Everyone will find that out another day though.

Now for the family to take forever on, together….


	100. 100

Title: Bonfires and Burning Bridges (Part 1 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes first the next day, giggling as she briefly kisses Bobby. The first kiss of the day is short, yet powerful, her case of the giggles lasting the entire time. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby wonders. "I'm happy babe, that's all. You stay put sexy, got a few surprises for ya." Tynie replies. "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, watching his wife leave the room. She clears the house a bit quickly, managing to flip the vent switch on when getting to the kitchen. As she's distracted, Bobby takes their phone to text a plan straight to T. "Hey man, instead of us seeing you guys at the hospital: I'm making you and Sasha dinner tomorrow night. Tynie's clueless. Please keep it that way." "No sweat man. See you then." T responds, pocketing his phone. Setting the couple's phone to charge, Bobby has his own case of the giggles.

For both Tynie and Bobby, those end just as she enters the master bedroom once more. A tray adorned with quite the spread in her hands, Tynie makes it to her man's side with a huge smile."Where's my baby's?" Bobby worries, seeing that spread laid in his lap. "Oh, right here." Tynie answers, going for half the meal. "I can be so blonde sometimes!" Bobby laughs, joining bites, Tynie counters "You had no idea I planned this. God I love surprising you!" In kind, Bobby states "Just like I love surprising you. By the way, we're booked tomorrow night. That's all I'm saying." Tynie breaks from the meal to purr "Oooh fun!"

As they finish breakfast, Liu texts with not so surprising news. Tynie tries to reach across her man to answer it, obtaining this fret "You know how I feel about you hurting. I got this baby." Answering the text for her, Bobby learns that Roger surrendered his equipment to Liu, alongside a damning admission letter. Liu'd been misled, which caused him to do so to the family. The "Formality courtdates" weren't even needed, all the legal matters actually settling away from a judge. Liu was awakened by the couple's bank calling to alert him of attempted suspicious activities.

A rookie teller at the bank stopped those cold, contacting the authorities right off. Roger has a new series of felonies to look forward to now, Liu getting told by Bobby "Comply as best you can with those authorities. Pace yourself like Tynie said yesterday. Everything she offered stands. We're not mad you got and relayed bad information, that wasn't your fault. We'll be in touch." Liu concurring with that, the call's mutually ended.

Wishing to divert her hubby's mind back to happiness, Tynie inquires "So, in terms of cooking.. Do I still got it?" "Ohh hell yeahh.. Baby that was amazing!" Bobby cheers, going in for a deeper kiss. Their phone's still in his hand when the kiss started, Tynie changing that as their eyes were closed. Releasing their lips from the affection after breathlessness strikes, the couple smiles from ear to ear. Looking into her eyes, Bobby requests "I believe it's your turn to, as you said, stay put sexy.." "Yes my love." Tynie chuckles, seeing him head to clear from their meal. Texting Liu, Tynie states "Bobby spoke for the family, by the way." Figuring as much, Liu returns to his swarm of papers. Again pocketing their phone, Tynie's face bears the same flustered look Bobby's did moments ago. Approaching her, Bobby hopes what he brought in the room changes his wife's mood back to perky.

Sipping the coffees together, she uncovers he lathered hers in caramel sauce. "Ohh honey…" She sighs, blushing. Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby says "Love you baby." "Love you too." Tynie responds, seeing her man blush just as hard as she is. Setting her coffee cup in her lap, Tynie runs a hand through Bobby's hair. "I know a certain sexy Papi that's about to get spoiled rotten!" She blurts. "No babe, we spoil each other." Bobby objects. Holding him close, Tynie says nothing else, the two finishing their coffees in quiet. The silence is broken by a call coming through, Tynie reaching over to answer it. Liu's on the other end with updates that piss her off. Evidently Roger did make good on some of the litigation, the banking activities tried were only half of his plan. Tao and Liu intercepted the rest, now they're tied up in meetings with the authorities starting tomorrow.

"Tell Daddy you're booked, don't tell him why yet. When those meetings start: Claim you're in a location where you can't use your phone and you need him to keep the family updating system covered until you call back. Trust me dude." Tynie howls. "Will do." Liu assures, hanging up. Telling Bobby everything, Tynie then pockets the phone. They leave the master bedroom from that moment, each one attempting to return happiness into the day. Cleaning up from breakfast together, Tynie shows in her eyes the sum total of her frustrations. Matching that in his, Bobby takes her into a tight hug. "I don't want Sasha and the babies to see me like this. I do want to see them, and I hope that the day gets better before we go to the hospital to do that." Tynie worries. "Who says we're seeing them in the hospital?" Bobby queries. "You didn't!" Tynie yelps. "You'll just have to see." Bobby laughs, taking her towards the couch.

A few moments of silence pass, Tynie giving Bobby a look that speaks of something hitting her. "Honestly babe, I think T, Sasha and the babies need time to relax after they get released from the hospital. Especially Sasha, given what she's been through." Tynie lets out as they settle together on the couch. "You read my mind." Bobby answers, texting that to the rest of the family. TreMarion and most of the others follow that logic to the letter, making tomorrow night a reunion to celebrate the twins' birth. TreMarion got word on something else: Bruno's funeral, which is Saturday evening.

Thanking him for making that happen, Bobby sends love to everyone prior to pocketing their phone. Letting his wife know the updates, he then sees Tynie wrap herself tightly in his arms. "I'm not upset about how things are turning out, honey. I'm actually glad that Liu's all over this, the man's fuckin good!" Tynie resolves. "He sure is." Bobby concurs, going in for a kiss. Following him on that, she enjoys the moments of romance until they're ended by both losing their breath. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie has another epiphany. "Honey, I don't know if this makes any sense. It's like even after all we've endured, I still wear my heart on my sleeve. I'm aware you don't like it, yet I have a hard time trying to stop doing that. People have recurrently taken advantage of that happening, which is why I've been so sensitive lately. I realize it now. I don't know why, but it seems like showing my big heartedness is an addiction. I just wish I could shake that habit." She releases. "Where'd that come from?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, only Roger trying to restart the bullshit we as a family are just now getting out of." Tynie answers. Stroking her hair, he says "Focus on me and the family. Fuck the rest of the world, that way we don't go through this shit again." "You're brilliant, you know that.. Right?" She asks, leaning into him some more. "As are you." Bobby returns. "On that one, not really. I've been too quick to go with my heart regarding some people. Look where it landed us until yesterday. I guess the best way to go about our family's future is to get everyone to trust virtually no one. Liu's already in, by the way, until he royally fucks up." Tynie counters.

"Beautiful, it's settled now. Please, no more discussing it." Bobby implores, telling of his agreement to the idea. Nodding, Tynie slinks her hand into his pocket to get their phone. Her timing's perfect, as a call immediately comes through from Phil. "What is it dude? How fast do you need us over there?" She worries. "Actually, I'm wondering if Spring Breeze and I can come over to your place. We're bringing everyone except Liu, Sasha, T, and the twins." Phil relates. "Sure." Tynie chirps, urgently wondering what just hit. Turning her eyes to Bobby, Tynie announces "Babe, I just got an unfortunately familiar vibe." Phil heard that, adding "You're not the only one who did. I'll tell you this much, the family may not have much more to do with Spring Breeze." Handing their phone over, Tynie tells Phil to repeat the last thing he said. Bobby finalizes once Phil complies with Tynie's wish "We discuss that more when everyone's here man. Go ahead and pull Liu off of his swarm of paperwork. Call it my following a hunch."They agree to that, Phil hanging up first.

Setting their phone to the coffee table, Bobby sees his wife go straight for the front door. "I can't shake the feeling that Spring Breeze is going to, or already has, played the family for fools!" Tynie declares. "Which is why Liu's going to ride with Phil over here." Bobby relays. Catching what he didn't say to her, Tynie opens their home for Tao, Little Man, and Liu. Grasping onto the family lawyer's right elbow, Tynie growls "Be ready to destroy Spring Breeze's cords when she gets in here! Bruno's funeral's been handled. As long as nothing else has a limitation statute that will burn out in the next 72 hours, you know what to do and when. Something tells me Phil has no problem signing away the rights to the kid either! Don't ask me what that is, I just have a feeling!" Phil walks up to Tynie and Liu as that statement ends, Spring Breeze not being at his hip. Flanking Liu's other side, Phil concerns "Tell me you're jumping on Tynie's gut call…" Spring Breeze then walks in like she owns the joint, truly pissing off everyone there. The next place they see her is in a recliner she overtook without being invited to.

"As soon as the house is locked up and everyone knows why, yes." Liu refers. Tynie secures the home, slamming the front door so hard the hinges nearly break. Everyone leaps at that sound, hearing Tynie holler "I don't care if I make Spring Breeze bawl her fucking eyes out! I'm recanting EVERY aspect of involvement with her effective at once! Phil shall get his chance to explain what hit, though. However, that explanation WILL NOT change my choice! I am being a cold hearted bitch about this, on purpose! I realize it's either do that or get fucked over by having my heart on my sleeve! You all know I'm done with being fucked over… hence my decision!" Bobby adds "Tynie's decision covers me too!" Phil glares at the couple for a second, then elaborating on what happened and when. After Phil concludes, TreMarion and Tao say practically in the same second "Tynie's decision now covers us. By us, we also mean Tariyu. We'll explain this to Sasha and T another time." Nodding to approve that idea, Phil worries "I'm still in the family.. Right?" Walking up on him, Tynie wonders "Can a male dog piss on a brick wall?" Liu giggles "That was a yes, Phil."

Turning to the family lawyer, Tynie recalls "Remember what I said about getting Phil out of involvement with the kid and Spring Breeze?" "Already know what to do." Liu assures. TreMarion proclaims "Spring Breeze, this will be the LAST respect you get from this family! The SOLE reason I'm not handling you like a typical trespasser is your alleged pregnancy! We've never seen test results, which is why I claimed it's alleged!" Spring Breeze gets up from the recliner she overtook, mumbling as she's being escorted towards the front door "You guys got me." Tao stops on a dime, relaying that to Liu urgently. Phil hears that as well, muttering "Hope you like the prison life Spring Breeze. Oh, and everything you own will be mine inside of a day! Our lawyer just told me!" TreMarion calls the cops after that exchange, claiming he did so on attorney's orders. Inside of ten minutes, Spring Breeze is out of the lives of Tynie, Bobby, and their family.

Securing the home one more time, Liu informs Phil "Dude, it won't take me a day to do that. More like four to six hours. Especially after Little Shit's orders and tirade about Spring Breeze." Phil then finds Tynie, hugging her with all he has, whispering "Thank you Little Shit!" "We're family dude." Tynie replies meekly, tapping out of the hug. Releasing her, Phil heads for the family's attorney. "You kick back with the others, I got this." Liu orders, causing Phil to immediately comply. "When Liu's done, I'm finding out for sure if we can have a bonfire on private property. I don't want ANYONE in the family to have anything from Spring Breeze or her shop! Phil, that chest of shit for the baby is evidence. Otherwise I'd burn it too. If Liu or the D.A. says differently on that one, you know what happens." Tynie plots.

Bobby and Phil's eyes get big as that rings out, the true vindictiveness of Tynie's idea being underscored by how she put it. Tao overheard that, seeking confirmation of the bonfire idea for her. "She knew what I was going to order!" Liu gasps. "Little Shit.. Liu said make it happen!" Tao hollers. "Tomorrow night!" Bobby yells back. Noting that on his phone, Liu says "Phil, I'll be calling you inside of four hours, six max. Guys, I must go now. You all know why." Looking at Phil, Tynie's surprised to see he's not hurting as much as she expected.

"Before you all wonder, I've had suspicions for a while now. I just couldn't prove it, until after we got back from seeing the twins. The babies got refused simply being held by Spring Breeze, which sent red flags off in my head. She packed up everything she owned the moment we got home. Today was her last day of being around us, just not like it happened." Phil elaborates. Tao and TreMarion are a bit confused, Tynie translating "The heifa was tryin' to scam you, didn't get results fast enough! She then figured it best to bow out of our sight and try it again, until my going postal got her arrested!" Pointing to her, Phil confirms "Pretty much."

On the couple's shared phone a text arrives, Liu declaring "Tell Little Shit she can burn the chest of baby items. Spring Breeze is fucked! I'll explain more after Bruno's funeral. I'm also honoring what Tynie said about 72 hours and the paperwork." "Fair enough man. We'll talk then." Bobby responds, pocketing that device before telling everyone. "Apparently we're about to host a bonfire. Phil, you won't have to worry about items having memories attached, Liu just ordered why."

Tao sounds philosophical with his answer to that news "In a way, that bonfire's symbolic. We all heard Little Shit go off around Spring Breeze. I must say it's about time we heard what she said. Yes, you two have tried to be that way before, yet somehow it always went back to Tynie modeling off her big heart. The bonfire is symbolic of burning bridges, because this time it's not the family being victimized. We're sending another message: one of liberation from that kind of thing. I say we get everything that has trace remembrance of assholes together that we can and burn the shit." "Tao, you're a GENIUS!" Tynie cheers. Little Man comes up on Phil, worrying "Uncle Phil, you're not bottling things up.. Are you?" "No Tariyu, I'm not." Phil assures. "Lord willing these burned bridges that Tao spoke of are our last for a long time!" Tynie prays. Tremarion chimes "I speak for the family when I say Amen to that Babygirl!" Tao then declares "I'll work around Liu's schedule to get everything the assholes had access to. I'll even have a truck rented to bring it here. We'll burn it in a bonfire, just not all at once. Trust me on this guys."

Phil guesses "I think the reason he said that is so Tynie doesn't try to pay for the truck rental. We've gotten more than enough from her as a family." Pointing to Phil, Tao concurs. TreMarion walks up on Tynie and Bobby saying "The family's set, just as Babygirl wants it." Arising to hug her father, Tynie corrects "Just as you all deserve it, Daddy." Phil, Tao, and Little Man follow in the hugging before they leave. The typical promises to keep posted with updates and family love shared, Tynie and Bobby become the only ones in the house. "I'm sorry, babe. I haven't had much of a chance to spoil you today." Tynie apologizes, locking up their home. "We have forever, don't worry about that babe. Besides, we were needed to back one of our own." Bobby retorts, taking her into his arms. "Why'd they leave so soon?" Tynie wonders "Tao's idea, honey. There's a lot of things to get together for the bonfire. We're hosting it so apparently we don't do much else." Bobby explains. "Ya know,I can get used to that!" Tynie celebrates. "Excellent, you've done enough. Just as TreMarion said." Bobby tells her.

"We've done enough babe, those remarks covered you too.I know my Daddy." Tynie counters. Smiling broadly, Bobby whisks her into his lap. "We'll know when we're meant to, let Phil get word first. Other than that, I'm hoping you and I can celebrate.. Just us." Tynie decrees. "Of course we can baby.." Bobby whispers. Their phone's again pocketed, this time by her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Tynie senses "You were turned on when I was fierce earlier." "Just like you are when I'm fierce." Bobby responds. "Bitch had this coming!" They say as one. Tynie then uncovers "The doctors Spring Breeze got to go along with this pregnancy ruse are so fucked it isn't even funny!"

Curiosity causes Bobby to get their phone out of her pocket, only to see Liu texting to confirm Tynie's notion. Liu adds "Phil wants everyone knowing about this, except Sasha, T and the twins.. For now." "Very well. TreMarion's last respect to Spring Breeze doesn't cover if she ever shows up here again." Bobby replies. The conversation's ended after Liu promises to alert the bulk of the family about that. Keeping their phone in one hand, Bobby asks "So, how do you wish to celebrate babe?" "However you want." Tynie blurts. Cuddling up to him some more, Tynie whispers "I've lead enough for one day." Holding her, Bobby gleams "You were amazing with it too."

By this time, Sasha and the twins are being released from the hospital. TreMarion tells T to go to Tynie's tomorrow night for a bonfire, requesting those four take tonight to "Relax and bond." T's answer "Will do. See you guys tomorrow. Tell the others we love them." TreMarion agrees, their conversation ending after. The couple gets a text about that, Tynie answering it. "Nicely done Daddy. See you tomorrow. Love you."TreMarion fires back a text saying "See you then, Love you two." She then texts Liu, Tao, and Phil saying "Unless the shit hits the fan, Bobby and I aren't available until tomorrow." Affirming that, everyone again pockets their phones. "I thought you said you didn't want to lead anymore today." Bobby mentions. "I wasn't leading, babe. I was taking care of a few texts to give you a break." Tynie explains with a shit-eating grin. From there, they leave the couch, aiming for the Jacuzzi tub. "Thank you for that break honey." Bobby tells her. "Anytime." Tynie chirps, the two crossing their home arm-in-arm.

They go through the typical getting cleaned up regimen, changing clothes after. Realizing she'd left their phone in the pocket of the last worn pants, Tynie retrieves it. Bobby checks her out as that happens, blushing when she sets to fully standing. Giving him as good as she got, Tynie ends the eyeing over with a heated kiss. Time stands still as this affection goes on, the way they break it off being one not used in a while: an open-mouthed tongue war.

Before she can inquire "Where to my love" Tynie's whisked towards the bed by the man of her dreams. Tynie seeks out in a soft tone "Dominate me baby.." "Oooh, with pleasure.." Bobby answers while getting her naked. Their phone is hastily tossed onto his endtable, Tynie going from doing that to tearing Bobby's outfit off of him. Laying her onto the mattress as soon as he can, Bobby slows the pace of their intimacy a bit. Instead of leaping right into making love, he taunts her while kissing from Tynie's neck to her hipline. She's withheld from thrashing about in the throes of what he's doing, Bobby keeping her hips in his hands. The quiet which once enveloped the room is shattered by Tynie's moaning pleas for more. He obliges of course, retaining the slow pace of his ministrations, giving her a mix of pleasure and yearning. Time blurs by as Bobby makes good on his wife's request to be intimately dominated, Tynie being sent into heaven by his moves. Eventually entering her, Bobby sets off on making love. She clings to his back, praying in the rear of her mind there won't be bloody clawmarks left this time around. The pace is set by his thrusts, which are slow and romantic.

Bobby knows she can handle rough sex, yet this time he wants to be gentle with Tynie. "God.. Bobby.. Don't Stop!" She wails, adoring what he's giving. Necking her, Bobby resolves "Stopping wasn't my plan." They continue in this intimate sharing, not much else being said. Tynie's dominated just as she sought out, their position remaining with him on top. Bobby's manhood bulges inside her with every thrust, Tynie later howling out his name as a climax rampages through her. Bobby kept going for a bit longer, drawing Tynie's name out in a long-and-low toned holler as he flooded her with his seed.

They cuddle up to ride out the end of their lovemaking, Tynie worrying "You alright my King?!" "More than alright my Queen. Relax." Bobby replies through his breath. "Yes dear." Tynie giggles, collecting him into a tighter snuggle. Tynie admits "Yeah, I'll be replacing part of your wardrobe one of these days!" Petting her cheek, Bobby concurs "Another time my love." "I've not hosted a bonfire before. Been to a lot of em.." Tynie laughs. "It'll be fine babe. No worries." Bobby requests. "Why would I worry when I'm busy loving those sexy strong muscles being around me?" Tynie asks in a playful voice. "Thank you babe.." Bobby peeps, again blushing. "Ohh God this feels good!" She sighs, Bobby's body heat radiating against her frame. "Holding you always feels good to me." He vows.

TreMarion has Liu, Tao, Phil, and Little Man with him at Sasha's. The family had set Sasha up for one baby, those now present making certain such is the case for both of the newest family members. Little Man advises "You four relax. We've got this." Phil informs T and Sasha about the bonfire again, citing "You only bring what you'll need for the babies for a few hours. You know how Little Shit is." Sasha laughs "Yeah, we do." Tao does something unexpected, ducking away from the others preparing the babies' room. Overtaking Sasha's kitchen, Tao prepares quite the spread. "He doesn't have to.." Sasha starts. "He will anyway Auntie Sasha.. Trust me." Tariyu interrupts.

T whispers "They're giving us time to bond and relax. Let them, please." TreMarion attaches "We want you to also have some real food. Hospital food's a joke!" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in Sasha and T's arms, Ty-Leah starting to whimper. Delicately giving her to Sasha, T holds Bobby Jr. as Ty-Leah gets fed and changed. TAriyu saw Sasha do that in her lap, urgently pulling Phil over. "We need to set them up with more than just what's in the babies' room. Tell me you saw that!" Tariyu mutters. "Way ahead of you Little Man." Phil eludes, racing to his car. Tao swears "Those two have one very protective cousin. That's all I'm saying!"

Liu gets the door for Phil moments later, assisting him with "getting the new family set up" as Tariyu put it. "Betcha anything we already know whose idea that was!" T giggles. "Actually, you're wrong this time." Phil educates, getting the items he brought in all put together. Liu admits "The only one who knew about this stuff is setting it up right now." Phil nods to verify that, then heads to stand next to Tao, Tariyu, Liu and TreMarion. Bobby Jr. gets fed and changed before long, Sasha worrying about being away from her babies for too much time. T sees that written in her eyes, saying softly "I got this.." Bringing in two very nice bassinets, T settles each baby in one prior to leading Sasha to the couch. "He's amazing.." Tariyu whispers.

Tao and Little Man serve T and Sasha the spread, only to get warned by her "Y'all best eat with us. There's no way we're comfortable eating without you guys having some too!" "Yep, she's Tynie's sister alright!" Liu laughs, getting the other people in Sasha's home to follow him in the direction of the spread.

Sasha wonders "Phil, where's Spring Breeze?" "Sasha, I'm not discussing that right now. You need to relax from becoming a mom." Phil mandates. "Ok." Sasha yips, everyone eating in silence afterwards. T arises to clean up, Little Man rather literally standing on his toes seconds later. "No way Uncle T. You relax with our family. I got this." Tariyu overrules. Relenting, T sits down. Sasha laughs "Yeah, he's Tynie's nephew alright!" As Little Man gets everything cleared from, there's a lot of conversation, none of it coming anywhere near the topic of Spring Breeze. "Liu, when you get everything cleared up, go on another vacation. I'll run this past the family later, but trust me." Sasha implores. "You mean I will." Phil counters, texting Tynie and Bobby.

"Auntie Sasha, please relax. Don't try to handle anything outside of caring for the twins. You have T and the family backing you on that. Let us deal with the rest, please. We love you.."Tariyu pleads. "Couldn't have said it better ourselves!" TreMarion affirms. "Ok then. Thanks you guys." Sasha concludes. The couple again hears their phone go off, Bobby answering it. "That's a good plan. Love you guys. Keep us posted. Tell Sasha we said don't try to take on anything other than caring for the babies with T at her side. We got the rest." Learning Tariyu beat Bobby to that particular punch, Bobby says "Tell Little Man he read both of our minds. Have Liu overhear that.. Trust me." A few moments pass before Phil texts "You were right on that one man. Love you guys, we'll keep ya posted. Later." Tynie saw the conversation from inside Bobby's embrace, bragging "Nice moves baby.." Setting their phone to charge, Bobby whispers "Thank you honey."

Tynie sighs out in a way Bobby'd secretly missed: as a woman in love. The secret of his missing that's etched in the expression across his face, Tynie immediately apologizing "I have a lot of things to bring back to you. Not literal things, more like actions. I'll do my best to make that happen as soon as I can..I swear!" "You've done no wrong My Queen. No rushing anything with us, please. We only fly about when, as you say, the shit hits the fan." Bobby overrides. "Yes darling.." Tynie answers.

Aware she hadn't eaten in a few hours, he slowly taps out of their hold. Sharing in a kiss, Tynie later learns "You relax here babe. I got this." Laying back so her head's on his pillows, Tynie obeys. Their phone goes off one more time, Liu texting "We'll meet up for the bonfire and Bruno's funeral. Beyond that, I'm going to be rather busy with meetings and red tape. You know why. Relax, Sasha's household's clueless." Tynie responds "Very well man. When all this shit's done, your ass is on vacation!" Affirming that, Liu ends the conversation. Restoring the phone to charge, Tynie tries to show she's been mellowing out in Bobby's absence. Arriving at her hip with another trayful of food, Bobby smiles as broadly as his jaw will allow.

Sharing in the food spread from that moment on, Tynie and Bobby enjoy a silence that's broken due to her distributor's "Low cartridge alert" going off. Breaking from the meal, she changes out the cartridge, figuring out how to tone down the volume of that warning. "I don't want this thing frightening the twins." Tynie explains. Bobby alters "Let me see that thing, maybe I can make it to where you don't jump when it goes off like that either." Leaning so he has easy access to her distributor, Tynie smirks, watching Bobby make good on that idea. "I really should be used to these distributors by now.." Tynie mutters. "You forget, this is a different model than your first one. No trying to rush adapting to it now, beautiful." Bobby recounts. Smiling for a few minutes, they go back to the meal, Tynie clearing from it afterwards.

"I feel horrible for Phil, he loved Spring Breeze so much. He really wanted a baby, she fuckin played him! I just wish I knew how to make him feel better. After all, he is family.." Tynie vents, hoping Bobby didn't hear her. "Phil will be fine my Queen. We'll show him he's family, over time. Please believe me…" He announces having silently followed Tynie, causing her to jump. "You know I always believe you." Tynie murmurs, seeing Bobby end the gap between them. "I want to celebrate with you, yet I also want…" She starts. "To care for everyone, especially Phil with what happened. Trust me on this gorgeous, they'd worry about us being relaxed." Bobby finishes. Instead of verifying her trust in words, Tynie holds Bobby close. "By the way, they told me to tell you that. Everyone knew what was on your mind that you didn't say." He confesses. "Yeah, I figured that one!" Tynie chuckles.

The rest of their day is spent together, movies, gaming, with relaxation in the sauna to close all that out. Nothing major hit as that went on, the couple's shared phone not going off until they get ready for bed. A mass-text vowing the family will meet at Tynie and Bobby's tomorrow evening for the bonfire sent, Liu attaches updated word on the family's legal matters, emphasizing Phil. Tynie cheers "Liu, you're a fuckin miracle worker! Dude, you best take some vacation time in the coming weeks! You deserve it!" Telling the family "Liu's not available until the bonfire effective immediately. Unless it's urgent, that is. The man's got a shit-ton of meetings in the next few days. That's all I can say" Tynie sends love to everyone in their recently-shortened circle. Liu confirms every word Tynie just texted, also saying "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I may be late though." Everyone wishes one another a "good night" before all of them charge their phones for the last time today.

Bobby watches Tynie handle that last conversation with their loved ones prior to entangling her in a cuddle. Kissing as they lay in the bed, the couple basks in a love display to finalize their waking hours. Covering each other by temporarily abating the cuddle, Tynie and Bobby make all the usual arrangements before slumber strikes. The last thing they say to one another before sleeping is "Love you baby. Now and Eternally."

Again, those witnessing from above know all that transpired. Spring Breeze got added to the list of individuals who messed with Tynie, Bobby, and their loved ones. Legally speaking she's just as fucked as the people that went along with her lies. The family has another reason to come together, not just to celebrate the twins' birth. They'll be converging to show love to Phil when his heart desperately needs it. Tao was right, this pending bonfire will be a symbolic burning of bridges. As far as Tynie, Bobby, and those who still matter are concerned, it's much needed. One prayer rings out silently from everyone's separate hearts as they all sleep through the night:

"May the asshole's memories join their shit in going up in smoke!"


	101. 101

Title: Bonfires and Burning Bridges (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine.

For the first time in several days, the couple's phone doesn't wake them up. Attempting to arise from their cuddle, Bobby notices his wife's not moving. Shaking her gently, he howls out "Baby!" The tenderness of his moves doesn't get Tynie awake, causing him to immediately worry. Holding Tynie in one arm, Bobby's able to check her distributor. It's still running, yet she's having a hell of a time stopping her slumber. Petting her cheeks, Bobby feels Tynie stir from sleeping. "Mmmh, what happened? Where am I?" Tynie poses, disoriented. "In my arms, safe. You slept really hard. When I couldn't wake you I got worried." Bobby informs. Slowly acclimating herself to the surroundings, Tynie sees Bobby alter the settings of her distributor. Five minutes later, she's remorseful for what happened when he awoke. Showing as much on her face, Tynie hears "I love you babe. Thank God I was here when that happened." "You shouldn't have to leap into protecting me when you first wake up." She pines. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby overrides "I know you feel that way. I'm supposed to protect you though. Anytime, day or night." "I know that honey, it's just.." Tynie begins. "Please don't finish that sentence. You've done no wrong." Bobby pleads, interrupting her. Smiling shortly, Tynie goes in for the first kiss of the day.

They bask in that affection, dragging it out as long as they can before breathlessness rears its head.

"Now baby, please don't treat me like I'll break. You know I don't like that." Tynie requests. "I won't honey, I promise." Bobby answers, guiding her out of bed. Before they leave the master bedroom entirely, Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone. Rubbing her eyes, Tynie attempts to conceal the remaining remorse in her expression. The couple walks towards the kitchen arm-in-arm, Tynie managing to pull their phone from her pocket seconds after it starts going off. TreMarion's calling with news about Phil. "I went over to his place with Liu a bit ago, to take him out for breakfast. What Liu and I found is graphic, Babygirl." TreMarion announces. "I'm already way ahead of you Daddy. I'll tell Bobby. One thing though, we make damn sure the twins get told of Phil being a hero.. Not this." Tynie replies.

"You got it Babygirl. Relax, Sasha's household has no idea. Liu's telling T later, privately in-person." TreMarion affirms, ending the call. Stopping their travels abruptly, Bobby wonders "What just…" "D-daddy and Liu were going to take Phil to breakfast. They w-walked into a scene Bobby. A graphic one.. D-daddy was ordered by Liu to call us.." Tynie stammers out. Holding her tightly, Bobby gasps "Oh my God.."

Crying, Tynie adds "Sasha's household doesn't know. Liu want it that way until he can tell T in person. I take it you heard the rest. Phil seemed fine when we last saw him.. I don't get it!" Their phone's still in Tynie's shaking hand when Liu calls. "Yeah, my wife just told me Phil…" "It isn't what she thinks. Spring Breeze had a sister. I know, that was news to me too. Anyway, Phil was readying for today's bonfire when that bitch showed up. All I know is, after that the house got turned into a graphic crime scene." Liu educates. "You know what to do." Bobby demands. "Already on it. I'll tell T in person later, then arrange everything. T will be ordered NOT to tell Sasha. I know Tynie'd have my barcard for brunch otherwise." Liu assures, the call ending mutually. Pocketing their phone, Bobby mutters "It's bad, but not what we thought. Spring Breeze's sister caused this.." "That heifa had a sister?!" Tynie wonders. "Apparently. It was news to Liu too my love. By the way, it's already being taken care of. Oh, and Liu's scared of your wrath." Bobby affirms.

Practically stealing the phone from her hubby, Tynie calls Liu "Look dude, you're golden. As it stands I won't gun for your bar card. YOU WILL KNOW when that changes. Until then, do your thing.. Got it?" "Sure do.. Thanks." Liu replies, sighing in relief. "My advice: If you can, go after the fucktard who made you think that on my name. Destroy every cord linked to them when ya do…" Tynie responds. "I'll do that, after I get this most recent slew of shit handled." Liu confirms, both again pocketing their phones. "I'll say this: tonight's bonfire isn't the only symbolic set of burning bridges. Liu's likely getting his justice, my style."Tynie eludes. "Very nicely done sexy.." Bobby gleams, leading her to the kitchen bar.

Sitting down, she smiles broader than any given him all day.

Preparing their breakfast and coffee, Bobby catches the look on his wife's face. Returning one of his own, Bobby declares "Tonight's going to be great my love. You just wait and see." "You're right babe. I say we honor Phil before everyone gets here, that way it doesn't impair our celebration with the family." Tynie plans. "Mind reader." Bobby murmurs, sporting a proud smile. Giggling at that remark, she shrugs, awaiting their meal. Tynie gets an idea, halting Bobby when it comes to finishing the preparation of their coffee.

"Yeah, I was kind of a sneak last time we went shopping." She laughs, pulling a carton of creamer with a hint of alcohol in it. Dousing both coffees with it delicately, Tynie continues "Never had this stuff before, don't want it to be too strong." Bobby takes the coffee cups out of her hands, entangling Tynie in a standing snuggle whispering proudly "My stunner did it again."

Melting into his embrace, she replies "All in the name of making my Sexy Papi smile." Leaning her head backwards onto his right shoulder, Tynie sighs out like a teen being held by their crush. Instinctually, Bobby tightens the hold, wanting only to have the love of his life closer in that moment. Their contentment is interrupted by TreMarion calling. Slinking his hand into her pocket, Bobby answers. "Don't ask me how Liu did this, but the funeral for Phil is at the same time as Bruno's. That memorial is now a double." Tremarion releases. "Tynie's right: Liu is a fuckin' miracle worker!" Bobby returns, promising to tell his wife. TreMarion adds "Tao's having the first round of items to be burned delivered an hour before the bonfire. Love you two. See you tonight." "Love you too, see you then. Thank Tao for us." Bobby concludes. Agreeing, TreMarion ends the call.

"Ok, what did I just miss?" Tynie wonders, learning everything. "Damn.. Liu's good!" She beams, taking the phone from her hubby. Without breaking up too much of the hold, Tynie's able to pocket that device. Escorting Tynie back towards the kitchen bar by slipping his feet under hers, Bobby shows off a glowing smile.

"Oooh baby, those muscles.." Tynie elates, loving the move he made on her. "They're all yours to enjoy.." Bobby starts. "And all yours to be my Badass Protector with." Tynie chuckles, interrupting him. "We've not done that in.." Bobby realizes, trailing off. "A good while, I know. Don't dash today's happiness by beating up my hottie over it, please." Tynie finishes. "Only if you don't bash my sweetheart over it." Bobby senses, seeing her again get seated.

Bringing over the meal first, Bobby ducks back to get the coffees. Waiting for him, Tynie pulls the other chair back, Bobby joining her moments later. Since their coffees have a bit of liquor in them, the couple silently elects to sip those last. Eating in a happy peace, Tynie and Bobby quietly pray nothing else un-celebratory strikes before they meet with the family. Concluding the meal, they raise the coffees in a toast, saying as one "Phil, we miss and love ya man." As those are ended, the couple cleans up together, both all smiles. Heading for the couch, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand. Every time he tries to end the gap between them, she gives a quick lost pup look.

Strutting slightly before her man, Tynie shows why that expression graced her face to begin with. "Ohhh baby.." Bobby moans softly, loving what she's doing. Standing in front of the couch, Tynie waits until Bobby's laid out first, draping herself over him. Tangling her fingers together on the back of his head, Tynie giggles while getting lost in Bobby's eyes. Running his hands down her back, Bobby goes in for yet another kiss.

Resting her head on his shoulder after that affection dispels, this time with her right cheek laid directly on it, Tynie whispers "I love you Bobby. More than I can ever explain. You're my Everything, always have been. I'm entirely clueless in terms of how to bring that to you in new ways while at the same time provide reactions you adore. Some genius you married."

"You are a genius honey, please don't ever believe otherwise. Our love is stronger than words, my Queen. As for the new ways to show it and bringing back reactions I adore, you're struggling because you keep trying to plan it. Let it just come to be instead." Bobby objects.

"I'm sorry my King. You're right. All this loss lately has me reeling, even after we've been freed of the bullshit for the most part. I say it like that because life's going to come with a side order of assholes starting shit. I don't know where that last line came from, yet I'm really not arguing with the truth to it. You have an amazing heart, all I ask is you find somewhere in it to forgive me.." Tynie apologizes. "Honey, there's nothing to forgive. I've actually wondered about that, just didn't want to hurt you by asking. We've all been through too much lately to go through any more pain." Bobby admits. "You bottled that up so you'd not hurt me? Bobby, please don't ever do that again. I love you and what you tried to do with that, but you know my fears.." Tynie interjects, tapering off. Cuddling her closer, Bobby whispers "I do know those fears my Queen. I have the same ones with you. I won't do that again, I swear."

Closing her eyes, Tynie nuzzles the crook of his neck, saying softly "You saved me first thing this morning, honey. I've yet to thank you appropriately." "You already are honey, although I don't think you need to. My love for you is that strong, Ty-baby." Bobby returns. "Bobby-bear…" She gasps. "Believe me when I say that, please. You're trying to be constantly perfect when I don't want that. I want you happy, safe and feeling my love. That's it." Bobby intrudes.

"Yes dear, just promise me you won't try to be constantly perfect either. What you wish for me cuts both ways." Tynie confirms. Smiling cheekily, Bobby finalizes "You got it." She then stretches all the way out atop him, removing her hands from the back of his head. Bobby takes her hands into his, guiding them back pretty much where they just were. "You were comfy like that?" Tynie frets. "You'll know when I'm not comfortable, beautiful. No over-worrying my Queen that way." Bobby plots, getting back "Yes my King."

Instead of speaking again, Tynie gives a broad-and-cheeky smile relaxing as he holds her. In the back of his mind, Bobby's been worried over his wife since she awoke, checking her distributor periodically while they snuggle. Breaking her silence, Tynie discovers "You've got really sexy Detective instincts, use them. Please don't overburden your gorgeous self with worryin over me as you are. You'll know.." Peck kissing her forehead, Bobby answers "Yes my Queen."

Resuming her silence, Tynie does her best to return the tightened state of their cuddle to Bobby. The only thing she hears is his heartbeat, their phone not going off for a good while. Watching over her Bobby smiles, secretly praying tonight goes well. She senses he's not entirely relaxed, clearing her throat. He chuckles as that changes "Yes dear." They burn part of the day in this embrace, ending it so Tynie can reach their phone. "How long has it been since we've had Petri's?" She asks, readying to order a pizza. "A while." Bobby returns, witnessing her change that with one phone call. Setting their phone to the coffee table, Tynie hears "My Queen, when that gets here, you relax." "I'll get to watch my King's brooding sexy strut.. ooooh!" She elates. Bobby nods, both again all smiles.

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Arising to let him off the couch, Tynie assumes a kicked back pose where the bulk of Bobby rested. Providing her the display which was just celebrated, Bobby handles retrieving their lunch. Under her breath, Tynie howls "Ohh hell yeah!" Securing their home, he catches a lusty look in her eyes.

"After we eat.." Bobby tells her, going back towards the couch. Tynie doesn't touch the pizza until Bobby's at her hip, only to elude softly in his ear "I hope this isn't the only feast you're looking forward to." "It's not.. Trust me.." Bobby howls back as they both aim to devour the pizza. Realizing cleanup won't be handled by her, Tynie mentions "I've something special planned for when we get intimate my King. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done." "Will do.." Bobby slurs, the clearing from lunch done rather quickly after.

Tynie darts to her closet, picking out the "special something" she plotted to wear for him. The only reason she diverts from preparing to get intimate with Bobby is to charge their phone. Following her latest plan, Bobby arrives in the master bedroom shutting the door behind him moments later.

Standing before the bed, Tynie shows what little she's wearing to her man. Trying to undress, Bobby gets stopped when she says through a wanton breath "That's my job.."

Delicately removing his getup, Tynie pets the pulsing erection Bobby's sporting. Sliding to her knees, Tynie decides to give Bobby head right then and there. Hickeying him from hilt-to-head, she contorts to suckle his balls for a few minutes. "Unnh! Yeah baby!" Bobby grunts, throwing his head back. She feels just how loaded his nuts are while sucking on them, electing to get him a partial release with this blowjob. Bobby moans and howls, pleading in those for her to "Take it all.." Tynie does, hearing that moaned request chanted a few times. Her hands go right for his ass, squeezing it tightly as she keeps sucking him off.

Bobby's hard-on grows as it's down her throat, as does his desire to get wild with Tynie. Throbbing soon felt on her tongue warns Tynie that he's nearing climax, her plan altering in ways he's yet to find out. Just as he moans "I'm close" she slips her mouth off his dick with a pop, immediately stroking him. Flooding her chest in his juices a few minutes later, Tynie looks up to see if Bobby's watching. Their eyes meet, Tynie then patting and licking that explosion of cum off her bosom using her left hand. Her right holds his nuts, Tynie saying in a lusty tone "Ohh baby.. I can't wait to feel all that hot cum shot inside me.." Bobby's still hard as a rock when this rings out "You won't have to.. For long." Getting off her knees, Tynie starts their race for the bed.

Splaying onto the mattress back first a few minutes later, Tynie waits for her hubby's next moves. Again meeting up with her, Bobby destroys the skimpy outfit his wife's in, shredding it from her frame. "You beast!" She celebrates wantingly. Showing her that display's just the beginning in this romp, Bobby devours her center while pulling her lovenub between two fingers. Howling like a beast in heat, Tynie praises his every maneuver. Her center's muscles constrict around Bobby's tongue after a while, sending unspoken word of her impending climax. Exacerbating her need to erupt around his tongue, Bobby makes this feast upon her essence fiercer. Less than five minutes later, Bobby's lapping up every drip of her juices, releasing her lovenub from his fingers at the same time.

Pulling away from her slowly, Bobby guides Tynie off the mattress. Settling onto the bed back first, Bobby howls "Dominate me baby.." This time, her adjusting to the size of his boner takes a bit, Tynie having to slide onto it slowly. Her eyes get big as soon as he's all the way inside, Tynie then promising in a sultry tone "As you wish.."

When Tynie jumps on his pulsing manhood, Bobby watches her breasts shake while holding her hips in place. She can't even moan out full words as this lovemaking endures, the girth of his endowment being bigger than ever. Panting as she refused to stop, Tynie does her damnedest to blow Bobby's mind intimately. With her hands clinging to his pecs, she releases the lock of her elbows, altering the pose on his dick a bit. Instead of him taking over at that moment, Tynie shocks Bobby with just how ferociously he's being taken.

As her breath returns somewhat, Bobby hears his wife speaking rather dirty. She lets out plans for their future intimacies which drive him wilder by the second. The muscles in Tynie's center are like a vice grip on his erection the entire time, only tightening remotely more when her body warns of another arriving orgasm. "Ty-baby.. Please Don't stop!" Bobby moans. Kissing him in place of admitting her plans didn't include stopping, Tynie shuts them both right up. Nibbling his lower lip when they end that kiss, Tynie then bellows out Bobby's name at the heavens. The climax he feels abounding him is a violently fierce one, Bobby exploding inside her to the same degree.

When his release strikes, Tynie hears her name yelled at the skies, returning the same praise he got moments ago. She then plops onto him spent, elated, and totally out of breath. Sliding his hands down her back when Tynie starts panting once more, Bobby requests "Slow your breaths down baby. Please." Complying at once, Tynie hears "You were an absolute BEAST! It was so hot! Thank you my Queen!" Between breaths as Bobby releases her hips, she recounts "I loved satisfying my King." Tynie wipes his face of sweat, getting the same returned. Slowly getting up after more time passes, Tynie gloats "I know I drive you wild with desire honey, but DAMN!" Joining her at the hip, Bobby vows "Ty-baby, every inch of me is yours forever." "Aww Bobby-bear. You know that's true with me as well." She responds, leading him to get cleaned up. Half an hour goes by while they get rid of the sweat from their sex prior to the couple dressing for their family's arrival.

Across town, Liu stops by Sasha's to speak with T. The twins are napping after having just eaten, Sasha relaxing with them nearby. T answers the door, getting the full scope of new events with this order attached "You're NOT to tell Sasha until after she's completed all the post birth medical issues and appointments. That's not on Tynie's orders either… it's on mine." T swears "I won't tell her until then. I wasn't going to anyway. How do we deal with if she asks where Phil is though?" "I'll handle that." Liu premeditates. T shakes Liu's hand before the family lawyer leaves. Looking at Sasha, T mutters "You have no idea how much not telling you hurts me." Liu calls Bobby, wondering about the best way to handle Sasha asking about Phil. "I have no clue." Bobby admits. Tao hollers "I just had an idea! I'll tell him!" Bobby concludes the call, then the couple's phone is pocketed by Tynie.

"Something tells me what happened to Phil was like a last hurrah for the assholes. Nobody knew that heifa, Spring Breeze, had a sister. I love you, but do the math." Tynie senses. "Tonight's bonfire is for literal and symbolic reasons, that makes a lot of sense honey." Bobby uncovers.

Feeling their phone vibrate, Tynie goes for it, learning her sense is how Tao's going to play this situation. Relating she had the same idea, Tao says "We'll not discuss this further. Everyone will see you in two hours. Love you." Sending love back, Tynie pockets the phone.

The couple then walks arm-in-arm towards the back deck so that Bobby can get everything set up. "No way am I letting the sexiest man alive be overworked like that." Tynie protests after hearing his plan. Snuggling up closer to him, she whispers "Besides, you forget what I got to keep up so hoes don't try anything." "Honey.." He worries, getting interrupted "I insist." Remembering just how bull-headed she is, Bobby forfeits "Just be careful. I already know, that covers me too." Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Tynie returns "Thank you babe." Out the back deck door five minutes later, Tynie and Bobby start preparing a spot in the backyard for the bonfire.

The perfect area appears to Tynie, whom leads her husband right to it. "We don't have a bonfire pit, yet. You and I'll have to watch this one so it doesn't go crazy. If the wind gets too wild before people get here, we'll just postpone the bonfire part." Tynie plans, catching a gust of wind in the face. Bobby felt it too, deciding "I'll make good on that idea right now." Texting Liu, Bobby advises regarding the wind picking up and the couple's choice to postpone the actual bonfire. "Good idea. I'll have it taken care of on my end in an hour." Liu assures in his reply. Showing that to his wife, Bobby leads the two inside. Tynie secures the back deck door, her husband waiting to rejoin at the hip until the lock clicked into place. Making it back towards the couch less than five minutes later, Tynie and Bobby wait for updated word from Liu.

That wait isn't long, Liu calling after another ten minutes pass. "I'm glad you two decided to postpone the actual bonfire, the truck rental people WERE trying to scam Tao. I'm on it first thing in the morning, by the way. Everything's stored at my place for now. Everyone will be over in another hour. Sasha, T and the twins may not stay too late though." Liu educates, Bobby answering "That's fine with us. Thanks man. I'll tell her." Hanging up simultaneously, Bobby then relays what Liu said to his wife.

"Well, that works." Tynie supposes, leaning in to kiss her man one more time. Bobby meets her in the middle for that affection, the two basking in it until breathlessness strikes yet again.

While they wait for the others to arrive, Liu has a stroke of genius. Calling Jarry, he asks "Can you meet me at my brother's and come over for a family reunion with my clients?" Jarry's answer "I can be over there with three staffers in an hour. Why?" Learning of Phil's death by homicide, that there's a new mom and a diabetic with a distributor in the family, Jarry wonders "What doctor gave Tynie the distributor?" "A Dr. Brandt." Liu answers, then being told "Make that forty-five minutes. I'll have my staffers get the distributor cartridges and a new device out of my stock. I'll say this: Tynie's the LAST person Dr. Brandt will give a refurbished piece of shit distributor to! I'll help you with that litigation any way I can. As for the new mother, I have an OB-GYN on payroll who owes me a favor." Loving the plan, Liu advises "We don't tell them over the phone, trust me." Jarry agrees before the call's ended communally.

Tynie and Bobby have no idea about that talk, the house going silent for about a half hour. A knock at the door changes that, Tynie getting up to answer it. T and Sasha welcomed in with the twins in carseats, Tynie then leaves the door open in case others arrive behind them. Tao, Tariyu, and TreMarion follow the new family inside, everyone overtaking a recliner. TreMarion speaks first "I'm glad you two decided to postpone the actual bonfire, the wind's getting kind of crazy." As Sasha pulls each baby from their carseat, Ty-Leah whimpers for a moment, Tynie announcing "Sasha, when you're around me and Bobby, you feed my nephew and niece wherever and whenever you want. If ANYONE bitches about it: Liu'll know what to do." "Got it sis." Sasha replies, immediately feeding Ty-Leah. Before Tynie can apologize to her hubby, Bobby adds "She beat me to saying that."

T giggles "Speak of the devil" when Liu walks in the door, having Jarry and three of his staffers at his side. Tynie locks up after they all walk in, Jarry pulling her over. "I have something to take care of, please come with me. Your attorney's already been appraised." Jarry informs, Tynie following him. The OB-GYN on Jarry's payroll, a girl named Kyra, goes over to Sasha.

"I'm here in case you need anything. Let me know." Kyra says. "Sure thing." Sasha approves, getting Ty-Leah into T's arms in exchange for Bobby Jr. Bobby Jr.'s fed just as Ty-Leah was, both babies remaining in their parent's arms for a while afterwards. Twenty minutes pass before Jarry and Tynie return to the living room, Tynie declaring "Liu, having Jarry help you with lawsuits isn't the only thing you need to hear. If ANYONE EVER bitches about where and when Sasha feeds my nephew and niece.. You already know what to do! Bobby's with me on this, I bet my ass he's not alone either!" TreMarion,T, Little Man and Tao all chime as one "He's not!"

Sasha wonders "How the hell did she.." Bobby mouths "Gut call." Sasha nods, catching that right away.

With Liu coming over to Sasha, T steps before Liu with a list of names and locations. "Sasha, I'll be on this as soon as I can. I swear." Liu vows, taking that list and pocketing it. Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie apologizes "Hey y'all I didn't mean to be so fierce a moment ago. I just got some VERY offensive news, Liu already knows what I mean by that." "I don't know what just hit, yet Tynie you were within your rights. Everyone's OK with it." T accepts, everyone else nodding. As soon as she can, Tynie starts to snuggle up in Bobby's lap without a peep.

Liu overlooks the crowd, beginning his discussion with a question "Jarry, is everyone you brought in place?" "Yep." Jarry chirps, waving for Liu to go on. A basic explanation of events given everyone, Liu adds "I'm not going into any more details in front of a new mother. Not only does that violate my personal ethics code, but a lot of that information is tangled in the investigation that's currently underway." Kyra sees Sasha crying, wrapping the latter woman in her arms.

"Liu, is it possible for you to help me with more than getting my last name changed? I want the babies to keep the Goren name, but I also want Bobby Jr. to have Phil's name too. A little help?" Sasha weeps. "No sweat, Sasha. I'll jump on that first thing Monday. I can't do anything until then since offices are closed for the weekend." Liu assures.

Tariyu and Tao leap into making meals for everyone, Tao inquiring "TreMarion, tell me you're armed right now. If you are, is there any way.." "Yes, and I'm on it." TreMarion interrupts. From Bobby's arms, Tynie queries "Alright, what the holy hell just hit?" T guesses "After what Liu told us, Tao and your Dad decided that we all have a break from security acts while in the house. They sense something may hit now that everyone knows about the events from earlier today." TreMarion freezes after hearing that, gasping "He's partially right!" Tynie nods, then reaches into her pocket to hand Bobby a document Jarry gave her. Leaning in so only he can hear, she says "Yeah, he told me that list is what to look out for. I didn't want Sasha worried, yet I was told to let you know right away." He replies in kind "Thank you baby." The two then gaze upon Sasha, whom looks raggedly tired.

"YO LIU!" Tynie hollers, getting their lawyer to race to her side. "Look dude, I need a favor. It's kinda urgent. Make it orders so that if T or Sasha needs sleep they can call us 24/7. We're to handle it like an emergency too. In terms of anything else, I'll call ya tomorrow or pull you over, literally." She orders, just loud enough for Liu to hear. Looking at Sasha himself, Liu sees right away why Tynie did that. Going person-to-person, the family lawyer then relays Tynie's orders, everyone agreeing only seconds after hearing them. Tariyu and Liu go from that moment to making them all something to eat. "Tao and TreMarion are busy, acting on my other orders." Liu announces, the two named men immediately canvassing the house. Fifteen minutes later, Sasha's served first, then Tynie and the others. Tao and TreMarion return from their canvass getting their meal before rejoining the others. Leaning into his brother's ear, Tao whispers "It's all good." Nodding abruptly, Liu goes to tell Bobby.

Sasha struggles with balancing Ty-Leah and her plate, getting Tynie to urgently stop eating. Tynie then counters that set of actions with "No way sista. Ty-Leah, it's time for you to be held by your Auntie." Seconds later Ty-Leah's in Tynie's arms, T holding Bobby Jr. "I'm following my wife on this one.." Bobby mutters, the couple splitting from their original hold. Sasha'd overheard Tynie ordering Liu around, asking "Bobby, did she have your backing on that set of orders?" "Actually, she beat me to it." Bobby answers, taking a momentary break from spoiling Bobby Jr. T watches that for a minute, telling Sasha "We should eat, that way they can go back to their meals." "No rushin that dude!" Tynie objects. Ty-Leah starts to cry, her namesake carrying her off the couch tightly. Tynie's newborn niece kicks the talisman tattoo, then pets it with her toes. "You'll know all about them, when you're older. Trust me sweetie." Tynie whispers, getting Ty-Leah to smile from ear-to-ear. Tariyu stops eating right then, asking "Auntie Sasha, can I get you anything?" "I'm good. Thanks. You can go back to eating sweetie." Sasha replies, being halfway done with her meal.

Everyone goes silent after Tariyu nods, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. slowly starting to nap in the arms of Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion finishes first, Tynie requesting "Daddy, can you get Bobby's keys off the rack and go in my office? There's something for the twins sitting next to Bobby's desk." "Sure thing Babygirl." TreMarion returns, handling just what was sought out after.

"What did you do?" Bobby whispers. "Oh, that. Y'all will see when Daddy gets back in here." Tynie eludes. Beaming as he giggled, TreMarion brings in a very nice twin set of bassinets, complete with baby monitors attached. "Yeah, I kiiinda had that ordered the other day." Tynie chuckles. Ty-Leah yawns with her tongue curled just like a kitten, getting her namesake to smile broadly. "Alright sweetheart.." Tynie murmurs, laying Ty-Leah into the bassinette on the right. Bobby follows with his namesake, the twins snoring loudly moments later. "They sound like you!" Tynie and Bobby joke together, causing everyone to laugh softly.

Heading back to their meal, the couple hears Tariyu pose to Liu "With all the changes Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby have had to go through lately, what's going to happen with the banquet halls?" Liu's jaw drops at that inquiry, him then recalling "Your Aunt Tynie will call me another day to discuss that or rather literally pull me over." Looking at her hubby, Tynie admits "Little Man had a damn good question." "He sure did sugar." Bobby retorts. No one else speaks until Tynie and Bobby are finished, T insisting on cleaning up. "No way are you doing that alone Uncle T." Tariyu objects, racing to cut T's work in half. "Sista, exactly what did you tell Liu a bit ago?" Sasha worries. "Oh that. You two are wonderful parents. You will need breaks and sleep, I get it. We're family dammit. I had Liu back my idea so that you knew we'd come running so you and T could have breaks or not always lose sleep." Tynie explains. Clearing his throat, Bobby adds "She means our idea."

"You little shit!" Sasha giggles. "That's my nickname!" Tynie laughs back. Tariyu soon stands before everyone with a look that speaks of something on his mind. "What is it Little Man, tell us." Tynie implores. "Kyra, stay as close to Aunt Sasha as you can, please. I've been thinking, I hope you all can forgive me for this. Aunt Tynie had Uncle Bobby back her with postponing the actual bonfire, I was considering an idea about making Uncle Phil or Uncle Bruno's birthdays a bonfire or cookout party day. Here. I know Auntie Sasha has Bobby Jr. honoring them with his name, but still. I didn't want to say much about this idea because it's not a happy one." Tariyu expounds.

Tynie's jaw pops as it heads for the floor, Bobby saying "That's actually a great idea!" Sasha weeps for a moment, Kyra ready to console her again. T speaks up next "Tariyu, that was amazing. I hope Sasha doesn't kill me for this: you just gave us another way to celebrate those two." Wiping her eyes, Sasha counters "T, I'd not commit felony murder. Especially over an idea like Little Man's. It's perfect." Tao and TreMarion pose as one "Where did that idea come from anyway Little Man?"

"Oops! I forgot to mention that. Aunt Tynie's always had some way to honor someone. She has a tattoo for a guy not a lot of us had the honor of meeting, for example. No offense Aunt Tynie, but I took the tattoo to honor someone idea and modified it." Tariyu confesses. "I'm not offended sweetie." Tynie softly states. It's been about half an hour since the twins were laid in the bassinets, both still sleeping soundly. "That's a first." Sasha declares.

That line was all Tynie needed to hear, she urgently leaps off the couch to again pull over their attorney. "I've made a decision dude. I don't want the banquet halls anymore. Sell those sons of bitches and wire those proceeds back to Bobby. Have that done AFTER you get T, Sasha and the twins settled. Everything else that doesn't have an urgent statute limitation falls back after that's done. Get everyone to sign off on the 24/7 calling for Sasha too, literally! I'll not have the parents of my nephew and niece tryin to go about this totally alone dammit!" Tynie orders.

"You got it. I'll have everyone text me their concurrence to the calling idea." Liu assures, as she guides the family lawyer towards Bobby. Relating what Tynie just said under her breath word-for-word, Bobby later mentions "I'm with her 100%. As always." "One more thing, the caterers whom used to work for Tao did a mass walkout this morning. They refused to say why." Liu informs delicately toned.

"In that case, contest the holy living fuck out of their unemployment claims! They were not fired, nor did those halls go under. They're trying to play the system! Tell me you know what to do and when beyond that!" Tynie howls. "Yep. Already got that started." Liu attests, backing away from the couple. TreMarion catches the expression across Tynie's face, saying as he heads for the kitchen "I'm already all over it."

Tao overtakes the task of getting everyone to comply with what Tynie said about calling the family in regards to T and Sasha, giving Liu a bit of a break. Ten minutes pass, everyone having a drink in hand given by TreMarion in that time. He already knew that Tynie'd kick his ass into Christ's nose if Sasha got alcohol, so she gets a tea. T educates "I know you didn't know this TreMarion, but next time: I drink what Sasha drinks. I'll only be having this one since I have a family to get home safe later." "I know that now. Thank you for protecting my daughter and grandkids like that T." TreMarion answers, the two men shaking hands after. Tynie'd witnessed that before sipping her drink, commending "Sasha, he's really good for you three. I'm serious, I've known T since high-school. He's always acted like a Marine, so expect more of this kinda thing." T blushes and squeals "Tynie!" "Honey, I think you just embarrassed the boy!" Bobby chuckles between sips of his. "Sorry dude." Tynie apologizes, returning to her drink. "It's cool, sis." T assures, getting everyone to go back to having a good time.

Tynie stops drinking when she hears the soft whimper of Ty-Leah, then Tynie literally jumps to care for her niece. A few tears made it out of Ty-Leah's eyes before Tynie got her in a tight hold, those getting removed by her kissing the newborn's cheeks. Ty-Leah fusses for a moment, Sasha saying as that hits her ears "I got this Aunt Tynie.." Bobby halts his drinking as his wife did, going to get his namesake out of the bassinette.

Tariyu walks up on Bobby, only to nervously pet Bobby Jr.'s head. "I don't want to hurt him.." Tariyu worries, Tynie altering "You won't. We got you." Ty-Leah nurses for a few moments longer than usual, Kyra saying "This is natural. Actually her eating like this is very good." Tariyu whispers "I love you and your sister, Bobby Jr. You'll always have that, I swear." Bobby Jr. smiles at those words, Tynie muttering "He understood you!" "Sista, you forget: Smarts run in the family!" Sasha elates.

Ty-Leah finishes nursing, afterwards belching about as loudly as her namesake. "Yeah, so does not being a prude!" Tynie celebrates, taking the newborn into her arms. "We love you, little one." Tynie vows, then quietly arising from the couch to walk with her niece in her embrace. Sasha then does the same with Bobby Jr, obtaining the exact belch from him as Ty-Leah gave. "He's your nephew alright!" Tynie blabs, referring to Bobby, whom soon has his namesake in his arms.

Tariyu looks at T with a worry etched on his face. "You did well, Little Man. You'll get a turn to hold them, I promise. You won't hurt them either, we all got you." T promises, Little Man smiling from ear to ear upon hearing it. The babies then need changed, Bobby giving his wife a wondering look. "Come with me honey.." Tynie evades, leading Bobby across the house.

Her office was left open by TreMarion, Bobby soon seeing a changing table by Tynie's fax machine. "Like I said: I had a few things ordered." Tynie relays, changing Ty-Leah at the same time. Seeing an astonished look on Bobby's face, Tynie continues "Yeah, I had a little practice. Just not on a newborn. Mama." Biting back tears, Tynie says under her breath "You two'll know all about our angels when you're older." Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah both smile at that, Bobby again following his wife's lead.

"So, you're good with what I've told Liu today.. Right?" Tynie frets. "Like I told him, I'm with you 100%, as always. No worries honey, please." Bobby recounts with a proud smile on his lips. Reaching with her toes, Tynie pulls open a chamber on the changing table, revealing two new outfits for the babies. "I forgot you could do that!" Bobby cheers, getting one given him the same way it was pulled from the chamber. "I'm not letting her go like that, Bobby. She's too fragile still." Tynie rationalizes, then saying "Yeah, I planned on re-introducing my flexibilities somehow."

Moments later, the couple brings the twins back to their mother. "My nephew and niece will only roll in top of the line stuff when I'm on watch!" Tynie elaborates. Tao chuckles "I was waiting for her to say that!" Bobby and Tynie sit down, getting instructed by Liu "You two finish your drinks. We got them from here. You're hosting, you relax for a bit." Shrugging, the couple complies as T states "I know why those two haven't relaxed since we've all gotten here. Tynie wants Sasha and I to have a break. She got us more proof that our backs are had. Yeah she probably scared Liu shitless in the process, but still." "I'm adapting to her circumstance-based intensity, T." Liu professes. "Rather well I might add." Tynie applauds.

The family goes from that discussion to several other short ones, none of them approaching Spring Breeze or her sister. Kyra repeatedly checks on Sasha, the last time getting told "I appreciate what you're doing. I know why you've been so close to me today, but I'm good." Looking Sasha in the eyes, Kyra discovers that's the truth, arising from the couch to head for Jarry's side with the other staffers. "We've had a great time, yet we must go now. If you guys need us, just call." Jarry announces, Liu escorting them out.

Tariyu does get his turn to hold Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., treating them like priceless China. Every time someone got too close to the babies for Tariyu's comfort, he calmly asked them to back up a bit. "I'm sorry you guys. I just don't want…" Little Man apologizes. "You're doing right by them Tariyu. You've no reason to be sorry." TreMarion interrupts, getting everyone around Little Man to nod.

"You're the Little Man now. I'm happy just to be your cousin." Tariyu tells Bobby Jr. softly. Looking up at Tynie, Tariyu goes on "Aunt Tynie, it's time for the little man in the family to have that nickname." "Tariyu you're amazing!" Bobby swears. "Yeah, that's the fault of every guy in this house. Aunt Tynie had a lot to do with it too! I still have a lot to learn from Uncle T, but I figure that'll come with time." Tariyu plots. Kneeling beside him slowly, T whispers "Sounds like a plan to me Tariyu." Bobby Jr. half-reaches for T, Tariyu murmuring "We all love you Little Man." T then takes his son into his arms gently, telling Tariyu "You've done well. Please relax."

Ty-Leah's turn to be talked to by Tariyu comes, the family soon laughing at what they hear. "Ty-Leah, you're loved. I don't have a nickname for ya yet, because Aunt Tynie keeps Little Shit as her nickname!" Ty-Leah smiles and coos at that, Tariyu chiming "Ty-Leah just considered that a deal!" "It's cool Tariyu. You've really impressed us all lately. I want you knowing that." Tynie decrees, ending her laughter. Ty-Leah's smile turns to an expression of tiredness, Tynie aiding Tariyu in handing her over to Sasha.

One more time Tynie leads, asking of Tariyu "Can you get everyone over here to hug these four?" Tariyu nods as that's made to happen, everyone being extra gentle with the twins. Sasha and T wish the rest of the family a good night, only to get escorted to their car by Tynie. The carseats are carried and set up in Sasha's van before Tynie hugs that couple.

"You two know what to do. The entire family takes 2 a.m. phonecalls. Yeah I got Liu involved in that, but I was really worried about you two. Can you forgive me?" Tynie wonders. "Sista, there's nothing to forgive. We knew that's why you did that." Sasha overrules, the two ladies hugging after. T assures "Sis, so you feel better: You're forgiven. Sasha's right though, it's not needed. You went with your gut, we respect that. We just didn't want to.." "T, listen. When I say we're family, what I mean is you're not a bother..Ok?" Tynie overrides. "Got it." T chirps, hugging her.

Sasha's seated as that happens, the twins fast asleep in their carseats. T hops into the driver's seat after securing all the van's doors, driving off as Tynie waves. Practically racing to the others, Tynie conceals her tears until hitting the inside of the front doorway. Bobby leaps to his wife's side, overtaking the task of securing the home.

"Aunt Tynie.. did I.." Tariyu stammers. "You did no wrong, sweetie."Tynie mutters. "What is it baby?" Bobby worries. "Thanks to Spring Breeze's sister, Phil won't know those two beauties! Tariyu shining as he has lately won't be seen by Phil either! I HATED pulling Liu around like that, but I needed to distract from crying over this in front of Sasha, T, and the babies!" Tynie wails. Liu overheard that, approaching the family matriarch carefully. "I mean it dude, I didn't mean to scare you shitless. I love your work for us. Please forgive me." Tynie expands. "You're already forgiven. I knew what you were doing from the second I entered the house tonight." Liu confesses.

Tariyu adds "Honestly, I didn't want to say this in front of those guys either. What you just let out Aunt Tynie.. Is where the idea really came from. I need this kept.." Tao and TreMarion affirm together "It's already private. They won't know. The news they got about Phil suffices for sadness in their day as far as I'm concerned." Bobby mentions "Tariyu, you've done really well today. Relax, those four won't know, at least not coming from any of us."

Sighing in relief, Tariyu says "Thanks." "Tariyu, you over-worried that one sweetie. What you told those four is an amazingly sweet idea. Yeah, you didn't tell them the full truth. You were going with your gut since your Aunt Sasha's a new mom. We love you for that. You said I'm at fault partially for your awesomeness. I just caught what part. Please forgive me for teaching you that." Tynie apologizes. "No worries Babygirl, we caught that too. Tao, Liu and I will work with him on it." TreMarion counters. "Hey! What about Uncle Bobby?!" Tariyu frets. "He's already in on it, honey. My Daddy didn't say so because he wanted that to come from me or Bobby. Like T said: We all got you." Tynie resolves. "She's right. Relax." Bobby assures.

Nodding, Tariyu cries "I'm just trying.." Wrapping both arms around him, Tynie murmurs "We know.. shh.. It's all good. No over-worrying or over-working yourself on that. No one lets me, so I'm not letting you." Tynie soothingly plans. "You got it Aunt Tynie." Tariyu murmurs.

Resting her chin on the top of Tariyu's head, Tynie mentions "I know Sasha, T, and the twins need us. Thing is, so does Tariyu. You all know the next lines out of my mouth." Tao, TreMarion, Liu and Bobby all chime in at the same time"We sure do." "I'm taking away time from the twins being focused on.." Tariyu worries. Removing hear chin from the top of his head, Tynie kneels so her eyes are level with Tariyu's. "Sweetie, I said that deliberately. I don't want you ever thinking that you're second string to anyone in this family. We'll manage taking care of you and helping with the twins at the same time. Your Uncle Bobby's going over to Tao to craft that little plot.." Tynie claims. Honoring her words, Bobby meets with Tao, Liu and TreMarion. Before Bobby can speak, Liu pipes up "TreMarion, would you mind being the first one in on this? You caught it just as Tynie said something, so I figured.." "That was my plan anyway." TreMarion interrupts.

"Bobby, you and I will back what TreMarion teaches Tariyu. Let this be a bonding thing for them." Tao plans, Bobby nodding to concur. Still holding the second youngest member of the family, Tynie declares "Before you even go there Tariyu, you deserve what they've mapped out. You've shown amazing maturity and wisdom lately, so this is our way to thank you." Tao half hollers "She's right!" Tapping out of her hold, Tariyu smiles shortly. Tao goes about hugging the others with TreMarion, Liu and Tariyu in tow, those three being escorted out by TreMarion. The couple's front door is shut by TreMarion, whom heads home with Tao, Liu and Tariyu after.

Securing their home for the last time today, Tynie starts to lean against the front door. "Come here honey.." Bobby requests, with his arms wide open. "Dammit! My ways of worrying made it into Tariyu's life! I've influenced him negatively when I swore to Tao that I wouldn't! I'm so sorry for that!" Tynie weeps. "That's what you didn't hear. Tao told me that he considers this happening as a bonding shot for all the men in the family except T with Tariyu. T and Tariyu can bond over the twins, since Tariyu's already amazing with them." Bobby consoles. "S-seriously?!" Tynie stammers out. "Yes. Seriously." Bobby confirms. Taking in his scent silently for several minutes, Tynie slowly relaxes from the day's events. Their hold evaporates over still more time, Tynie and Bobby deciding quietly to take the bassinettes back to her office. When they get that done, she checks the changing table to make sure the chamber's secured. Awaiting her, Bobby holds an arm out, his wife taking the invitation to be held as they walk mere moments later. Locking up her office behind them, Bobby pockets his keys temporarily. They return to the living room, to hang the keys up first then relax on the couch for a while.

Tynie brags "Tariyu's phenomenal! I didn't see what he did coming, nor did I with how wise he's been lately!" "He's definitely shining, as you put it." Bobby gleams, the two snuggling from there.

Pulling the document from Jarry out of his pocket, Bobby starts reading with Tynie at his side. She catches a few things on the list of warning signs with the distributor, gasping "So THAT'S what hit with me this morning!" "I'll always protect and care for you." Bobby vows; confirming her suspicion.

"Babe, you've been unbelievable with that. Especially since we found out I'm diabetic. Honest to God, Bobby I don't like the idea of you having to do all this now that you're retired. I feel bad about that every single day, even though you told me not to. My heart won't let me forget what you go through when the shit hits the fan with my condition. My head's right with my heart on that one, too. The extra stress of you never knowing when I'll have complications isn't fair to you or your ever-loving heart. I worship you for it all, yet I still…" Tynie admits, having tears start to line her eyes. "I'm just proving every vow I've ever made to you. I know you worry about my heart, you have since that one Monday. I see it in your eyes every day, honey. We have Jarry and his staff handling our medical now, Liu told me that's permanent. Please don't cry, Ty-baby." Bobby responds, again interrupting her. Under her breath, Tynie says "It's still unfair to you!"

Again pocketing the document, Bobby holds his wife closely. Comforting her, Bobby goes on "Let our love be the guide. We'll know when we need each other like that. We both have great instincts, trust them. I already plan to, before you worry. Our love comes with a very powerful sync, I say we use it." "Yes love." Tynie replies, having her eyes closed. "Wait.. Did you say Jarry and his staff are our family's permanent medical team?" Tynie wonders. "Sure did." Bobby recounts.

"Wow.." Tynie sighs, then she prays "Lord, I'm worried. Bobby's a phenomenal husband, but he doesn't need the extra stress on his heart that comes with my diabetes. I love Bobby more every second. The never-knowing about complications not only scares me, it also gives me fears about his health. I know he said he's protecting and caring for me, yet I can't shake my concerns. I've been trying so hard to do that. I'm unsure about these distributors now too, since this will be the third one I'm using in less than two months. I'm scared for Bobby's heart, I don't want to lose him!"

Hearing that prayer concerns Bobby, who whispers "Beautiful, my heart's fine. I love you enough to worry. We've made it through a lot together, the diabetes being taken on as one is part of that. I know you're worried about me, your love being strong enough to allow that. I'm not going anywhere. As for you trusting these distributors: If anything happens with this one, Liu already knows what to do and when." Rubbing her left hand down her face, Tynie goes silent for a few minutes. Bobby prays under his breath as she remains silent, reversing the worries Tynie had over him in that.

"Ohh gorgeous, I love you. Please try to relax again, we already have it mapped out." Tynie requests after he finishes. "Yes dear. I love you." Bobby retorts as each wraps the other in their arms tightly.

The most recent discussion wasn't expected by either Tynie or Bobby, both confessing as much as they continue talking softly. Recounting the bulk of the day, they also discover that Tariyu's idea is perfect, just as Sasha called it. In terms of the burned bridges, that's now Liu's turf. The couple recognizes that, noting also the "bonding shots" as Tao considered it are to serve as a way to kill time in wait of updates on those cases. Although they're not totally relaxed, Tynie and Bobby both are aware this conversation needed to happen. Losing Phil that way this morning wasn't fully mourned by anyone, everyone electing to do so on their own time and in their own way. The motive behind that was simple: Nobody wanted Ty-Leah or Bobby Jr. to be around a bunch of people who were upset. As for Tynie's plan with Liu's backing: T and Sasha uncovered just how far their family will go for them.

Tynie recurrently apologizes for "coming off as domineering." Bobby doesn't like that notion, so much being declared in a soft voice "Nonsense, you were amazing with those ideas. T and Sasha needed to know we meant business; you just beat me and the other adults to making it happen. After all Sasha's been through, your plan was necessary. I say that because she's probably been worried about us still helping her. T's likely with her on that, at least from the feeling I got. We'll meet up again, to act on Tariyu's bonfire idea, as well as the funerals. I'll admit it, he's amazing with those plans." "He wanted to show his hand, that's all. Least that's how I took it." Tynie confesses, checking her pocket for their phone.

Pulling that device out, she sees a text from Tao basically citing her latest remark verbatim. Liu promises to "handle Sasha's legal needs first, then anything with a soon-to-expire statute of limitations, closing that all out with everything else Tynie wanted done" before everyone shoots of a text saying "We had a great time. Love you All."

Sasha adds "Thanks Bobby and Tynie, for everything. Next time you have an idea sista, please don't scare Liu shitless!" Tynie vows "I won't. I didn't mean to tonight either. Liu's really cool about it though. If you need us: call until either Bobby or I wake up. Love you." Everyone concurs, each party then either pocketing or charging their phones. Planting the couple's phone on Bobby, Tynie says "I love you Bobby-bear. I'd adore ending the day with some time in the Jacuzzi and watching movies in our bed." "You mind reader." Bobby gleams, whisking her up into his arms. Tynie wilts into her hubby's embrace, bragging "I have the best in life! I married the perfect man! Every day I'm yours is my Paradise, Bobby!" After Tynie hears the same regards reversed and styled for her, Bobby gets kissed wildly right before they get to the master bedroom.

Reaching her right arm away from him for a moment, Tynie opens the door to their room. "We're equals baby. I've wanted to see if I could do that!" She laughs. "Very nice.." Bobby purrs, taking his wife to her closet. Settling her down, they kiss again before separating to ready for the first part of Tynie's plan to "end the day. When she's ready, Tynie sneaks into Bobby's closet, wrapping him in her arms from behind. Leaning into her embrace, Bobby smiles from ear to ear. They modify the hold on the way to the Jacuzzi, neither one really wishing to speak. Moments after they enter that room of the house, Bobby has everything set up for them. Settling in together, he asks "My Beauty really OK?" "I already miss Phil. I'm tired of all this loss we've had lately. I know loss is a part of life, but still." Tynie responds reaching out for him.

Taking her up on the invited cuddle, Bobby starts kissing Tynie in spurts. She changes that entirely, wishing to share in romance undisturbed as they relax in the jet-raging water. Turns out, Tynie only needs the wraps for her distributor to act as a backup cover and a re-inforcement for the clip. Jarry put that in the document which by now is resting on Bobby's endtable. He'd moved it from his pocket before changing to join her in the Jacuzzi, Tynie learning as much when they at last separate from the kisses.

In their own homes the other family members close out their day with a drink, T and Sasha doing so with sodas. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wind up sleeping for several hours, Kyra having given T a list of things to expect with the twins. Also on that list was a group of things to consider as "red flags," T altering how the twins sleep based on that information. Sasha'd been given the baby monitors before she left, Tynie planting those in the diaperbag prior to escorting them to the van. T relates "We have an amazing family. I've known Tynie for years, yet I'm STILL adapting to her.. as Liu calls it "circumstance-based intensity." "T, we all are. That's a lifelong thing with Tynie I believe." Sasha laughs, the two clearing from the sodas after.

T has it set up now so that the twins sleep in the same room as he and Sasha, figuring their room can be used when they're a bit older. "I just hope the family's alright with how I altered things around here." T worries. "Yeah, about that. Bobby told me they expected it. Don't worry T. As long as we use what they gave us and have them help, we're alright." Sasha admits. The two hold hands for a literal second, T relenting nervously. "I'll tell you when it's too much. Relax." Sasha soothes, taking his hand in hers. "Ok then." T accepts, leading Sasha towards the babies and their room.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're closing out the Jacuzzi time without a conversation. Tynie guides her man back in the direction of the master bedroom. As she goes to strike the wall-mounted shutoff switch with her elbow, Bobby reaches around and pats it with his palm. Using that as an opportunity to check him out, Tynie yowls "Ohh baby.. You're so fuckin HOT!" Blushing, Bobby returns "Thanks. So are you."

They go from that short talk to resuming a trek to their room, without a gap between them. Changing out of the swimwear, Tynie goes for the top Bobby gave her and a pair of shorts. He again follows her lead, the two meeting up less than ten minutes later. The couple's phone was still in the pants Bobby wore earlier, getting pulled out by him on the way to their bed. Sasha texted "Guys, it's incredible! T and I are getting along GREAT! He held my hand tonight!" "That's awesome sis. You two be careful and take it slow." Tynie advises in her reply. T overtakes Sasha's phone saying "thanks for the blessing. We will. Love you. The babies are asleep. We're good for now. We know what to do." Bobby snares the phone from his wife to reply "Love you too. Alright then. Later."

Tynie and Bobby hold hands with their phone caught in each other's palms, laughing as they head for bed. Sliding before him, Tynie aligns her frame to one side of the bed. Their phone falls from the grip shared as she moves, landing squarely on Tynie's navel. "I'll never be able to do THAT again!" She giggles. Smiling broadly, Bobby laughs "Maybe so. Maybe not. It was pretty sweet though!" Slipping his hand over her build, Bobby takes the phone and charges it. Kissing her chastely, he promises "I'll be right back.." With his back turned to her, Bobby sets up a few movies to watch, going as far as to set the system to auto shutdown. Tynie eyes him over while they're apart, elating "Ohh hell yeahh!" Returning to his wife's side moments after everything's ready, Bobby slurs "Ohh dayum!"

Tynie and Bobby pull the covers over each other,sharing in a quick-yet-deep kiss. The movies Bobby set up begin just as the affection ends, the couple snuggling up as they roll on. After everything that's hit lately, Tynie realizes Bobby chose a mix of comedies and romance flix, only breaking from her part of watching them to lather him in kisses. They share laughs, Bobby returning every smooch he got just as strongly as Tynie gave them. True to his unspoken suspicion, Tynie and Bobby later fall asleep in one another's arms, the entertainment center shutting down automatically as slumber struck the pair.

Snoring in time with each other, Tynie and Bobby relax in sleep for the rest of the night.

The next time the family will get together won't be as happy though, everyone will link up to say final farewells to Bruno and Phil. Everyone already misses those two, so much being noted in silent prayers sent by all who knew them in Tynie and Bobby's family.

Yet again, the family's heavenly observers list got expanded….


	102. 102

Title: Tough Love

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

In the early hours of the next morning Tynie's awakened by Bobby jolting out of their snuggle. He'd done that to answer the couple's phone as it started going off. Tao's on the other end, apologizing "Sorry for the early-hour call. You two are needed at my place as soon as possible." "We're on our way now!" Bobby swears, the two then racing around to get everything needed together before leaving the house. Tao had hung up after hearing Bobby's vow, Tynie managing to purse their phone as they dart across the home. They make it to Tynie's newest ride in the garage with the home already secured before their phone goes off again. Tao's calling back to explain "Tariyu's seemed awesome, Tynie you've been half right on that. It's just I caught him with some things that scare me." "Tao, don't tell me over the phone sug', tell me when we get to your door. I just told Bobby that I'm covering the traffic tickets for everyone. Please have Liu relay that to the others!" Tynie interrupts, Bobby catching the hint. "You got it!" Tao assures, hanging up. Liu'd overheard her, making good on the newest orders immediately. Jarry got woke up too, instructed to "have the same staffers on you as you did at Tynie's." Agreeing, Jarry makes those calls.

Tynie and Bobby get to Tao's first, Jarry and his staffers parking at Tao's not too long after Bobby does. T and Sasha take a while in getting there, Ty-Leah being nearly impossible to get up at that hour. TreMarion arrives in the gap between everyone else, not sure as to why they're all at Tao's. "Don't ask me guys, for once I have no damn idea." Tynie alludes as they all meet up. Tao lets everyone in, apologizing to Sasha "I may not have top-of-the line stuff for the babies now.. But I will. I swear that." "Tao, you sweetie, it's ok. I'll just need a little help with these two. T's helping you guys with why we're here." Sasha counters. Securing the home behind them, Tao points Sasha out to Kyra who says "I already heard. On it now."

What Tynie sees next both shocks and offends her greatly, Tariyu heading to the kitchen for aluminum foil with something hanging out of his pocket. "Liu, be ready to get me off of about a half dozen felonies." Tynie announces, tackling Tariyu from behind. Everyone sees that, Bobby kneeling beside his wife while sporting a look that says "Sorry babe, I should've done that." Pat searching Tariyu, Tynie comes up with several types of illicit narcotics alongside their paraphernalia. Hopping off his back, Tynie keeps Tariyu in place by contorting his left arm behind his head. Liu and Bobby get plastic bags to handle every item that Tynie extracted from Tariyu's pockets, not wanting their prints on them. "Oh, Tynie.. That half dozen felonies and you being bailed out on them… consider it done if need be." Liu educates as those two men gather everything up. "Cool. T, Daddy.. Need a favor. Go tear Tariyu's room apart.. Literally! Search that son-of-a-bitch for ANYTHING illegal for a man Tariyu's age!" Tynie responds. Tao adds "She read my mind!" T and TreMarion chime as one "Got it" before heading off to honor Tynie's plan.

Finally letting Tariyu up off the floor and releasing his left arm, Tynie spins to stand on his feet, placing the entire weight of her being on them. "I don't care if that hurt you or not! Fact of the matter is, we've all loved you! You rewarded our love, dedication, and educations with illegal drug use, so NO you DON'T get to say anything! We don't know how or where the fuck you got this shit! Frankly I don't care! Don't think your tears will change our minds, Tariyu because they won't! I've already been cleared by your custodial guardian and our attorney! The main reason it's ME doing this to you is simple: Every man in this room is already busy making DAMN sure your high ass don't touch the babies!" Tao affirms "She's not lying on anyone's names either Tariyu!" Bobby stands beside his wife, seeing Tariyu ball up fists, Tynie then getting pushed aside. "If you're going to be a tough guy and fight someone… it's gonna be ME!" Bobby howls, stancing himself as ready to fight. Tynie goes to Liu, saying softly "Make that getting off of felonies thing cover everyone here. Have Sasha and the twins taken out of this room.. NOW! Beyond that.. DO NOT offer rehab to Tariyu, and STOP anyone who does!" Jarry heard those orders, pointing to Kyra and then to another room in the house.

"You're apparently supposed to come with me." Kyra whispers to Sasha, helping her carry the twins in the opposing room. T witnesses that, standing on the outside of the doorway to the room Kyra, Sasha, and the babies are now in. Turning his head towards Kyra, T whispers "Trust me on this.." Kyra nods, returning "I already do… I mean we do." As that all happened, Liu relayed Tynie's "No rehab for Tariyu" rule to everyone else in the house. TreMarion goes to Tao with an apology on his lips. "I took Babygirl's orders about tearing Tariyu's room apart rather literally. I'll say this: you need CSU in that room, and a drug dog." Tao responds "You did right, I'll get Liu on the CSU drugdog thing now." Hearing his name, Liu makes the call. Appraising the cops as to the family's behavior being under his orders, Liu requests the K-9 cop and CSU to "Be at my brother's house as soon as you can." The cop on the other end of the line claims "We can be there inside the hour. I've noted your orders relating to the family's behavior in this case. I'll see to it no charges are filed against anyone you don't want them on." Telling the cop to hold, Liu calls his brother over.

"Tao, I don't know how to ask you this.."Liu worries. "Tynie was right, no rehab for Tariyu. He needs to learn his acts have consequences. You know what to do." Tao counters. The cop on the other end of the line heard that, adding in "I'll need that in writing when we arrive." Tao says "Give me ten minutes, gotta find a pen!" Jarry pulls a pen from his pocket, leaning into one of his staffer's ears to order "Get him a piece of paper." Nodding, the staffer goes right into her purse. "Never leave home without it." She asserts, extracting a memo pad from her purse. Tao takes that gently from the woman's hand, mentioning "Thank you for this." One piece taken from that pad, the staffer puts it back in her purse. Tao cuts a written consent for Tariyu to be arrested and treated like an adult on these cases with tears in his eyes. Tynie sees those line his eyes, racing to Tao's side. "Elder, I meant no offense with my fierceness earlier. I know you don't want to do this, I'm so sorry you have to. Please forgive me." Tynie whispers. Hearing her call him something she hasn't since they met, Tao objects "You've no reason to be sorry, Younger One. I should've seen this as a risk with him." They hug, Tynie then hearing Tao fret about "Tariyu alleging he's not loved by Tao and the others." "Let him. He did this to himself. It's hard, I know. God, do I ever know how hard this is. I don't want to be this cold to Tariyu, but he needs it. Tough Love is all this is, Tao. We don't want the babies around illegal drugs." Tynie assures.

Knocks are heard on the front door, TreMarion heading to answer them. Tariyu and Bobby stare into each other's eyes, both men wanting the other to flinch first. CSU's lead to Tariyu's room by TreMarion with the K-9 Cop in tow. "I take it.." TreMarion starts. "Sir, we know what to do. We just need you to go be with your family." The K-9 cop interrupts. Nodding, TreMarion goes to Bobby's side. Tapping him on the shoulder, TreMarion whispers "You've been told to stand down. Go be by Tynie's side, he's about to be arrested." Bobby nods shortly, making good on what TreMarion whispered literally seconds later.

Tynie feels her hubby wrap an arm around her shoulders, Tao remaining in Tynie's arms for a few more moments. Slipping out of her embrace, Tao's about to apologize when Bobby overrules "We're doing right by him and us. No family deserves this, was right though, it needed to happen." The cops who came in with CSU and the K-9 cop hear that, turning to arrest Tariyu. Tynie has the consent for Tariyu to be treated like an adult with this arrest in her hands, tapping to break both Tao and Bobby's hold on her. Racing to the arresting officers, Tynie educates "You guys are gonna need this. He's NOT getting bonded out, nor are we helping with his legal matters anymore. We're also NOT taking his collect calls when you have him in the jail! That means he needs a court-appointed lawyer for these cases. I'm relaying what our counsel told us to in this matter before ANYONE goes there!"

Taking that paper from her, the arresting officer announces "You heard the woman." Tariyu's stunned at what he overhears, immediately declaring "I'm not saying another thing until I get my lawyer!" The arresting officers all tell him that'll take a couple hours, Tariyu still refusing to speak. Tao overheard what Tynie said to the cops, waving the K-9 cop over to him. "Can you do me a favor? Have what my granddaughter Tynie told those cops made part of the record. We're not doing anything for him anymore, excluding appearing to see justice done." Tao requests. "Sir, that's not a favor. It's a given with cases like this, but I'll let them know she forgot to add that line." The K-9 cop assures, heading over to his colleagues. Tariyu's halfway out of Tao's home by the time the new word arrives to the other officers, only to be advised by one of them "I hope getting high was worth it. You're totally on your own now."

In the living room of Tao's, Tynie starts crying. Bobby races to her side, as everyone there hears "I didn't want to do that to him! I love Tariyu.. We all do! I just can't believe this shit!" Tao steps in before Bobby can speak "I knew this hurt you deeply, I'm sorry I didn't step up and be the dominant one in this circumstance. Younger One, I need forgiven.." "It hit you harder than it did me, Tao. This shit was in YOUR home! Forgiveness isn't needed sweetie, not in my book." Tynie counters through tears. Liu walked the cops out of the home, telling them all as Tariyu's set in a paddywagon "Oh, and for the record: my clients DID NOT LIE On my name!"

"We'll note that in the reports, sir. You'll be contacted when this goes to court." One of the cops retorts, Liu advising "Very well. We'll appear to witness the case, that's it. If Tariyu wants any of my other clients to defend him in ANY way.. I'll stop at NOTHING to get those subpoenas overturned!" Breaking his silence, Tariyu hollers "I already know I'm out of the family! I won't bother Tynie or anyone else! Yes, I know this is being used against me.. I don't fucking care!" Before the cops can add anything, Liu texts himself what Tariyu hollered verbatim before turning around to head back inside. "I'll be waiting for word on that courtdate." Liu growls at the K-9 cop who informs "You'll be contacted immediately when we get that information confirmed." Providing the cops his number, Liu waits until they program it to their phones and note it in the reports before fully leaving the scene. Tynie's in Bobby's arms by this moment, crying her eyes out without a word said.

Securing the home behind him, Liu worries about the damage done to part of his brother's home. TreMarion overhears Liu mutter something regarding "paying for the wreckage," only to override "No way dude. Tao said he's not dealing with that right now, Babygirl WON'T let you! You've done amazing things with our legal matters as a family, Liu. I'll handle getting you more time to deal with Sasha's legal issues. As for those with a time limit, you treat them with an emergency priority. We're not fucking with Tariyu anymore, beyond seeing him in court for these cases. I'm speaking for the whole family on this too." Liu agrees "Very well, thank you TreMarion." The two men briefly hug, TreMarion then heading off to honor his most recently declared plan. Approaching T, TreMarion wonders "With this new situation, do you think Sasha's alright with waiting for a few days?"

Sasha interrupts "Tell Liu this shit has priority, however it's being handled." "In that case Sasha, you may be waiting a few days. Liu's got cases with an upcoming time limit to take care of. Please don't be upset." TreMarion informs. T guesses "I take it we're only to show up for the courtdates with Tariyu. Tynie had Liu wash our hands of him after this shit. Especially since there are newborns in the family." TreMarion adds "T, you read Babygirl's moves like a book!" Sasha asserts "I don't blame Tynie in the least. I don't mind waiting TreMarion, as long as the birth certificate goes through with everything we added to it." "I'll check on that right now." TreMarion assures, racing to Liu's hip after. The twins sleep right through the bulk of this new circumstance, Ty-Leah waking first. Sasha gently pulls her from the carseat to feed her, Ty-Leah later belching just as loudly as yesterday. True to form, Bobby Jr. gets the same respects as his sister, only to follow her with the loudness of the belch.

Kyra sees a pair of bassinettes in the corner of the room, bringing them to Sasha's side. Bobby Jr. gets the same treatment Ty-Leah did, both babies snoring moments after being laid into the bassinets. Liu swears up and down that Sasha's worry about the birth certificate's unfounded, telling TreMarion "Even with this shit hitting, I managed to get that concretely handled." "Babygirl's right… you ARE a miracle worker!" TreMarion cheers, hugging the family lawyer.

T sees that from across the house, saying softly "Sasha, we're golden. What you worried about is covered." Breaking off the man-hug, TreMarion darts to the room Sasha's in, announcing "I don't know how Liu does it, I swear! The birth certificate's handled, just as you wanted it to be." "He's a miracle worker!" Sasha giggles softly, trying not to wake the twins. In Bobby's arms, Tynie still weeps, her silence destroyed as this rings out "I don't know why Tariyu did that to us all. I hated being such a bitch about how he's treated, though. I never thought we'd have to go cold on one of our own as we have, seriously. I stand by every syllable I claimed on Liu's name!" "You mean we stand on those syllables babe. Nobody saw this coming, not even Tao. Everything will work out.. I swear." Bobby soothes. Tao walks up on the couple with TreMarion at his side, both putting a hand on Tynie's shoulders. "Babygirl, I know you loved Tariyu deeply. This hurts us all, honestly. Nobody wanted to do this, nor do the men in this family feel right that you were the dominant one in this case. I know you wanted us guarding the twins and Sasha, yet we should've had eyes out on you too." TreMarion declares.

"Daddy, that's where you're mistaken. Bobby did have eyes on me, he stepped in when Tariyu tried to batter me. Tell Liu to have the cops add assault and attempted battery to the charges, will ya?" Tynie responds. "I already did, Younger One." Tao informs. Liu hears his brother call Tynie something he'd been told hasn't been used as a nickname for her in a good while, he educates the cluster of people around him "I just did Tynie. Sasha's alright with waiting on her other legal matters until those with a statute of limitations about to expire are covered. She had T tell me that much. I hope you're OK with the change in how I handle…" "As long as we're notified of the court date for this new shit, you're good. Do your thing, man." Bobby intrudes. "Oh, and texting us works for that too!" Tynie chimes. "You guys really are awesome. I didn't see those responses coming!" Liu cheers.

"Brother, TreMarion told you they'd answer in that effect. Everyone here's with them on it too." Tao informs. "Daddy…" Tynie worries. "I did, he wanted to pull one of your moves Babygirl. He was about to pay for the damages we did to the room that used to be occupied by Tariyu. I told him that's too close to covering Tariyu's matters for our comfort." TreMarion admits. "Liu, Daddy was right on that. I know you felt bad that Tao's home got basically vandalized, but Tariyu's the reason why. I say when he's done going to court for this shit we find a way to nail him for the costs of the damages." Tynie mandates. "She's a GENIUS!" Tao gasps, basically consenting to that idea. "I can nail Tariyu civilly. I just need Tao to cut a notice saying he has no intention of assisting Tariyu with that in any way." Liu plots.

"Better idea. We all sign off on that notice, showing a united front." Bobby interrupts. "If I can get to a laptop.." Tynie starts. "No Babygirl, I cover writing that. I'll have Liu check it for legality when I'm done before we sign it.I'll do that later today or tomorrow afternoon and text Liu to get you guys to come sign it." TreMarion overrules. Tao follows "Tynie, I told him to go there. I want Liu hearing this: I consent to HOWEVER TreMarion words that notice." Looking up from Bobby's chest, Tynie asks "Daddy, is Tao.." "Yep. We discussed it when you weren't speaking. I know it takes A LOT for you to go silent that fast, so I figured it best to have the rest of the family make plans for handling this to back Liu." TreMarion advises. "I gotta check on Sasha. This has to be too much for her.." Tynie frets, attempting to break Bobby's hold on her. Clearing his throat, Jarry decrees "Tynie, that's why I was called. I gathered the same staffers we had at your place earlier, so you saw familiar faces. Don't worry, they're being compensated for this." "Thanks Jarry. By the way, that was the most intriguing stand-down order I've ever gotten!" Tynie says back. "Stand-down order.. Huh?!" Jarry gulps, confused. "She tries to pay for everything. We've been hurt repeatedly by people who've gotten what they wanted out of her. We're awaiting word on whether or not we got repaid for that shit too." Bobby relates. "Oh, about that. Bobby, that'll take until next Tuesday. I just checked my planner app on my phone. I have seven courtdates in the next two days and four on next times in court start this afternoon." Liu relays.

"Damn! Liu, promise me something: when you get all that shit done, and Sasha's legal matters too, you go on vacation again." Tynie requests. "Umm Little Shit.. That was the plan." Liu giggles. "One thing she forgot to say, we meet up for the funerals and the courtdates with Tariyu. Everyone except Sasha, T, and the twins are to be at those courtdates that is. They're to be appraised after the fact. I'll text them myself." Tao plots. T walked into the room when that rang out, turning to Tao before stating "Thank you for that. I don't think it's wise for the twins to be around illegal drugs or their users in any way. I'll handle that text when it comes through. Matter of fact, I may just rig it so the babies and Sasha have medical appointments on the day this goes to court." Jarry attaches "You just did. I'll set that up with Liu when he gets the time before a judge confirmed." Nodding, T goes back to making Sasha something to eat. "Tao, I owe ya for this man. I don't want Sasha not eating. Forgive me." T hollers.

"No you don't, no forgiveness needed! In fact, I'm following your logic!" Tao yells back, going to meet T in the kitchen. Bobby's still holding Tynie closely when her new distributor pings a "low cartridge" warning. One of Jarry's staffers hears that too, racing to end the ringing of that alarm. "Just obeyin boss's orders." The staffer says nervously, changing out Tynie's cartridge. "Sweetie, it's OK. I appreciate you sparing my hubby and I that particular trouble. Jarry did right advising you to be ready for that, but I don't want you so nervous about it. You're good." Tynie assures. The staffer sighs in relief, walking away from that couple slowly after Tynie's distributor purrs into life. Jarry'd overheard what Tynie said to his staffer, approaching the member of his payroll with a smirk. "She's right, they're good people. You don't need to be so tense around them." The staffer's advised, only to admit back "Sir, I'm new to the ranks. This is my first month in your medical center as an employee, and I don't want to mess up too badly."

"Kurtis, you're fine. Relax." Jarry admonishes, Tynie adding "Kurtis, dude: with us you get told if you fuck up. Chances are, Liu will be the messenger on that one. Until you get told you're about to see Liu in court, you're golden!" "You got it!" Kurtis sighs, everyone then finding somewhere to sit. Kurtis races to aid Kyra in bringing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the living room. Sasha giggles "Little Shit has it rigged to where I don't do much of anything!" "If by Little Shit you mean Tynie, then yeah she does. She just told me to quote her too. "Sasha's a mama now, she needs every break she can get!" Kurtis admits. Each person excluding T and Tao settling into the living room furniture, Sasha chuckles "Tynie.. You Little SHIT!" Laughing, Tynie inquires "Just how many times do I gotta tell you guys that's my nickname?!"

Kyra and Kurtis look at each other, together arising to serve the family what Tao and T made to eat. "We're taking a page from Little Shit's book. You two and our boss.. Go sit down." Kyra and Kurtis say simultaneously. Jarry, T, and Tao share a look, then make good on what they were told to do. Tynie's laughs end abruptly, everyone wondering why. "Sasha, I had T arrange some things. I'll say this.. You're otherwise booked when Liu gets certain information confirmed. You'll still get word on it though. I called in a favor from Tao." Tynie blabs. "She didn't call in any favors, the rest is true." Tao objects. Kyra and Kurtis serve everyone the meal, all but Sasha getting coffee on the side. Sasha again gets tea, Kyra advising "It's not wise for you to have too much caffeine right now. Tynie spoke the truth, by the way." "I know she did, I also know what she means about being otherwise booked." Sasha verifies, everyone eating in silence from there.

Soon ending her meal, Tynie sits back slightly as curiosities rage through her mind. Bobby following her lead on that soon hears posed softly "How did Tariyu get his hands on that shit? How did he get it in the house without Tao knowing? Was he already high when he held the twins earlier?!" "Oooh, those are good questions." Bobby mentions, then hollering for the family lawyer. Liu races to the couple's hips after having taken a break from eating. Tynie leans into Liu's ear, requiring "Get word on how the fuck Tariyu got that shit, much less how he got it in here without Tao knowing. Get word on if Tariyu was high earlier when he held the twins. If he was.. You know what to do!" "You got it!" Liu replies, going for his phone.

Calling the officers that just left Tao's, Liu advises of the family's plan to "lather Tariyu in charges if he was high when around newborn twins today." Liu adds "We HAD NO IDEA he was on these drugs until before you were called!" Also admonishing that he needs word on how Tariyu got "that shit" as Tynie called it, and had possession in Tao's home without him knowing, Liu learns "Sir, that's all part of the investigation. When we get it discovered, you do. The tests for those drugs will be done in a matter of a few hours. You'll be contacted. We've noted everything you just said."

Liu heads for the family matriarch, Tynie, to educate her on what he was just told. Pocketing his phone, Tynie sees the family lawyer take a knee. "They're all over it as I speak. When I get word you do. They've added the charges about him being high around babies too. I just saw to that." "Cool man. Thanks. Go back to eating now." Tynie orders, Liu urgently complying.

Everyone at Tao's winds up eating in silence, cleanup being handled by Kyra and Kurtis. "Those two really didn't have to do that." Tynie concerns. "Little Shit, we wanted to! Your family's been through enough here as it is!" Kurtis bellows. "Ok, who taught him how to do that?!" Tynie wonders. Jarry points right to TreMarion, whom starts laughing. "Daddy!" Tynie gasps, embarrassed. "Babygirl, when Bobby told Jarry about how you two've been done by those who got what they wanted, that was converted into orders for his staff to watch out for certain things. Not just with you, but with everyone. It's all a welfare checking thing since Jarry and his people handle our medical stuff now." TreMarion confesses. Gazing at Jarry, Tynie learns "He spoke the truth. Sorry I didn't come straight to you with it, but after the most recent events I didn't feel right." "Jarry, what I told Kurtis about fucking up covers you too. You went with your gut, we're good man." Tynie appraises. "Good to know. Thank you Tynie." Jarry assures, Liu telling him "What she said covers everyone here.. Before you go there."

Tynie has Bobby's left arm around her shoulders when she spins to look into Tao's eyes. Seeing an expression that hollers of self-slander on Tao's face, Tynie explains to her hubby. "I'll be right back babe." Breaking his hold upon her, Bobby witnesses the love of his life race to Tao's hip. "Daddy, I need you to get Liu's consent to block off Tariyu's room! Secure it by any means necessary! T, you and Kyra stay by Sasha and the babies! Baby, do me a favor: canvass the rest of this house! Jarry, you and your staffers secure the front door! I got Tao covered!" Tynie plots. Liu chimes "You heard the woman. I fully consent to what she said!" Everyone leaps to comply with Tynie's plan, Tao starting to cry again. "Elder, I'm sorry for how you see me. I sensed you needed backup on this, and you didn't know what to do next. Please forgive me." Tynie murmurs, holding Tao closely. "You did right Tynie, nothing to forgive. I just can't' believe.." Tao mutters. "Nobody can, sweetie. Which is why that room's being blocked off." Tynie admits.

Bobby returns from his canvassing of the house, pulling Liu over to order "She timed that well, although NOTHING'S missing. Check EVERY bank account linked to the family, you know why and what to do if anything's amiss." "Consider it done man." Liu replies, Bobby then heading for his wife. Everyone else Tynie'd ordered around returns to the living room, Liu getting mobbed by his clients. "We did as Babygirl wanted, yet something tells me Tao shouldn't be alone for a few days." TreMarion concerns. "Tao's staying with me until this event goes to court. Everything in this house will get replaced, by me. I'm his blood brother, so it's family backing family. I don't want Little Shit spending a dime on this. I'll be contacted if the cops need back in this place. In terms of this situation, you've all done everything I want you to until it goes before a judge." Liu appraises. "In that case, we all help you arrange those items." TreMarion attests. "Very well." Liu concurs, the mob around him dissipating. Sasha sees the twins sleeping in the bassinets, Kyra watching over them like a hawk. T assures "Kyra, you've been great with us today. Please stand down." Nodding, Kyra obeys.

Jarry then calls Kurtis, Kyra and the other staffer to his side, inquiring "Liu, if there's nothing else we need to do…" "You're free to leave guys, thank you." Liu declares, escorting that group out of Tao's. Locking up behind them, Liu turns to the family before declaring "Tao's staying with me. This place will only be touched by investigators and myself after you all leave. Keep a phone by you to learn of the courtdate with this shit. Beyond that, anyone who wants to go home can. I'll say this prior to anyone leaving: This place will NOT look the same when or if we all meet here again." Tao decrees "Change of plans, Liu you are NOT paying to remodel this place. I heard what you said. After the investigation's over, I want to sell this house. I'll stay with you until that clears." Liu mentions "Alright brother. You can expect me to take you home shopping when that goes through as well. Little Shit made that a rule when we dealt with TreMarion's house." TreMarion approaches Bobby before whispering "Bruno signed his house and SUV over to me before we lost him. Those were his final acts of respect to the family." Bobby relays that to Tynie, who says in tears "Those were the last overt acts of respect to the family."

Tao arises to gather what he'll need while staying at Liu's, only to hear Sasha say "Liu, is there ANY way you can do us all a BIG favor? Take Tao out to get everything he owns replaced. If it's martial arts related or an heirloom, have it trucked to your place. I know I sound like Little Shit, but I sensed she deserves a break. After all, she did have to pull some seriously harsh shit a while ago." Tynie peeps "Thank ya sis. Liu, she read my mind." "Brother, by the sounds of it, we have a shopping trip to go on. I'll make arrangements for the trucking now." T interjects "Umm Liu, no you won't. Follow me on this.." Seeing T go for his phone, everyone freezes. Managing to get ahold of a moving company, T demands "Only a high rank is to come to my uncle's house! I'm under the OBSCENELY strict orders of my attorney to say that every item to be moved is to be handled as FRAGILE! If you keep giving me shit, you'll be French kissing EVERYTHING you own GOODBYE! My lawyer has a reputation for ENDING freedoms and fiscal securities you asshat!" The man on the other end gulps, then requests the address. T provides it with a warning "I'm armed right now, also by my lawyer's orders. You will ONLY deal WITH ME!" Liu walks right up on Sasha, saying "He's not lying on my name, for the record. I'm watching over you until this is done." "Lemme guess.." Sasha starts. "Actually, Bobby's." Liu interrupts.

T hangs up, telling the group "I don't want to sound bossy, but from what I just overheard Liu tell Sasha: Nobody leaves until Tao's stuff is in the moving truck." Bobby looks Liu dead in the eyes, as the family's told "T didn't lie on my name." Sasha giggles "You're that readable, really?" "Apparently so." T laughs. Tynie's in tears, again not saying a word, everyone seeing that as well. TreMarion says nervously "Yeahhh, I'm going with my gut on this one." All those in Tao's living room see him start a canvass of the house in the kitchen, the only room untouched being Tariyu's. Returning to the family, TreMarion sees T making good on everything he demanded on the phone. "Don't move the furniture, I'm replacing it." Tao decrees, the movers and T hearing it echo. Tynie's snapped out of her crying spell by the sound of Ty-Leah starting to cry. She taps out of Bobby's hold, racing to her namesake's hip seconds later. "It's alright sweetie.. Auntie's got you.." Tynie soothes, holding Ty-Leah closely. Sasha pulls a baby bottle out of the diaperbag, handing it over. Tynie settles between Sasha and Liu, delicately feeding her namesake. Bobby ends the gap between he and his wife, Bobby Jr. immediately after getting the same treatment Ty-Leah attained. Sasha leans back against the couch, telling Liu "Yeah, you can stand down now dude."

Liu smiles at that, heading off to back T as the movers handle Tao's property. T leans into the family lawyer, wondering "Exactly how fast can you make ending their freedom and business a priority?" "Right now good with you?" Liu asks. "Definitely is." T chirps, advising Liu of why in great detail. Ty-Leah eats like a horse, Tynie giggling "She's just like me on that one!" Bobby Jr. demonstrates his likeness to Tynie about eating when upset right after his sister does, Bobby adding "They both are!" The couple arises with their namesakes in their arms as Tao wonders "I'm quoting Tynie when I ask this: What the hell just hit?" TreMarion assumes "I don't know, but it involves my getting consent to move what you're taking to Liu's to my SUV." Tao approves "Go for it man, you know what to say to Liu." Approaching T, TreMarion relays the change in location for Tao's property. Liu attests "I already know.. Destroy cords. Go ahead TreMarion, with T helping you." T and TreMarion nod, leaving the house to get Tao's stuff out of the moving truck and stash it in TreMarion's SUV. The movers get told to "Take it up with our attorney"every time they bitch about what TreMarion and T are doing, honoring that after the second time around.

Liu reads the movers the riot act, doing so just under what could be a case against him. The movers wait until their truck's emptied entirely before leaving, one call made that Liu didn't catch. T races to the attorney's side, warning "They called the owner. Expect to be called by that person in a matter of moments." "I'll cover that shit. You two go back inside." Liu commands, T and TreMarion complying at once. Tao's relaxed in a chair by Sasha when T and TreMarion arrive in the living room. Bobby and Tynie care for their namesakes until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are again asleep. Ty-Leah drools on Tynie's shoulder while she slumbers, Sasha giggling "Sorry sis." "It's cool Sasha, no worries. She knows she's safe in my arms, that's all this means." Tynie objects. Contorting her head so Ty-Leah's closed eyes are in her view, Tynie whispers "Nobody will EVER hurt you.. Not on my watch! You're loved little one, as is your brother." In her sleep, Ty-Leah smiles, Tynie taking that as the child understanding her. Bobby tells his namesake the same thing Tynie did hers, receiving the same response. Sasha sees that, as does T whom holds her hand softly. Tynie and Bobby look down to see that, Bobby saying gently "Congrats you two. Be careful and take this slowly. We love you. T, you have no idea what you're doing for this family." "Baby, that's where you're wrong. T knows, it's written all over his face." Tynie laughs, trying to do so without waking the babies. "Umm Bobby, she's right." T chuckles.

T then asks for the family to go quiet for a moment, having something to announce. "I don't mean to sound selfish with this, but there's another reason I leapt into helping Sasha. I lost the capacity to have kids while in the Marines. I had to have an operation after a mandatory physical they gave me. I don't know how you all will take knowing this, but I hope I'm still good with you." T announces. Every man in the house knew exactly where T was going with that, Tynie's reply being "T, dude.. It's all good. You're working wonders for the twins. We're just glad you're still here, honestly. What you said isn't selfish, really. You didn't know how else to broach the topic, after all the shit we've been through you wanted to tread softly with it. We respect that." Liu affirms "Little Shit's right, T. You didn't do anything wrong." TreMarion, Tao, and Bobby all add "They're right man. Relax." T sighs in relief, Sasha mentioning "It's really all good. Tynie spoke for them all, the guys just backed her. I'm sorry you went through that, we all are. Tynie forgot to say that part."

Tao goes around to see if anyone wants anything, Liu stopping him cold. "Brother, I was instructed to take you shopping. After they all go home and I handle a couple courtdates, I plan to. I'll be the one holding the keys to this place, and answering to investigators. If anyone else gets called by the investigators they are NOT To answer that without me standing on their toes, LITERALLY!" Liu commands. "Got it!" Tynie and the others all chime in, praying they didn't wake the babies from the loudness of their reply. Ty-Leah and Bobby are still asleep in their namesake's arms as that reply ends, Tynie seeing that. "Wow, these two can sleep through damn near anything!" She cheers. Tynie and Bobby then delicately lay their namesakes into the carseats, taking what Liu said about shopping to mean the family's to return to their respective homes any minute.

TreMarion announces "Babygirl, relax. I've plenty of room to store what I am in my house. We'll have the bonfire to rid of it AFTER Liu gets this long list of legal shit done." "Ok Daddy." Tynie chirps, securing Ty-Leah into her carseat. Liu hears that idea, adding "I don't know how he read my plan for this, but I do agree with it!" "Liu, you've been working with this family for a while now. You can read us, just like we apparently can you." T blurts. Bobby starts a wave of laughter after T shuts up, Bobby Jr. already being secured in his carseat. Tynie has Ty-Leah's carseat in her arms as the laughter slowly dies, Bobby having his namesake in his arms the same way. Sasha sees that, chuckling "T, I think the babies have an escort." "Looks like it!" T giggles, taking the handhold with Sasha as a way to walk her to the car. Bobby and Tynie follow that couple, TreMarion, Tao and Liu behind them. Liu secures the home, acting on his last mandate before everyone meets at Sasha's van. Hugs abound as Tynie and Bobby set the twins inside, Sasha sitting between them. "Sis, that's dangerous. They're fine. Please take the shotgun seat. I don't want you hurt just to be that close to them." Tynie worries. "She's absolutely right Sasha." Bobby verifies, getting Sasha to obey their wishes. T looks Tynie and Bobby dead in the eyes before asking "How do I get her to be more relaxed about slight separations from the twins?"

Tynie shrugs "I'm not the one you ask that man, neither's Bobby. We're not about to give you bad advice on that. Get Jarry's professional number off of Liu and call Kyra. When you get home and have slept for a few hours of course." Liu provides that information immediately as Tynie shuts up, saying "I didn't tell her to go there, but she covered everyone." Sasha cries, causing Tynie to leap up to the shotgun seat window. "Sis, we know you love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, honest. We love you too, want you safe. Please let T do this, it's a way for him to show you that you're protected." Tynie worries. "O-ok sis..I-I will." Sasha stammers out. Bobby hears that conversation, alerting "T, change of plans. Get them home safely, set the babies to bed. Then with Sasha in your arms, make that call. Update us and Liu when you can. Whatever you four need WILL be covered." "Got it Bobby!" T assures, taking the driver's seat. Shutting the van doors, Tynie clings to her man's hip.

"Liu, Daddy, please do me one more favor. Find a way to make Sasha aware that I really wasn't trying to be a bitch.." Tynie cries. "I'm all over it Babygirl. Liu's busy with the legal stuff, he's to focus on that and complying with investigators on our behalf." TreMarion appraises. Liu agrees "Sounds good to me."Watching Sasha's van disappear from the property, Tao says "Tynie, you've been a phenom tonight. You've done NO wrong, so don't go there. We'll help ANYWAY we can, Bobby spoke for us all. Call it family backing family." Hugging again, everyone still there seals that arrangement. After the hugs dispel, everyone goes for their respective vehicles. The chain of cars leaving Tao's home will be the last that property sees which aren't investigation-related.

Bobby's driving them home when Tynie hears "Babe, I didn't say this in front of the others. I feel like I failed you miserably. You shouldn't have had to handle Tariyu like that, I'm the retired cop. I'm also the one who's supposed to keep you safe." "Bobby.." Tynie gasps, then continues "You didn't fail me,my love. I know you've got the police credentials to do what I did to Tariyu, yet I did that intentionally. He knew you're a retired cop, too. What kept him off guard was ME being the one to search and restrain him. As for Tariyu wanting to fight me, I didn't say something in front of the others either. When you shoved me aside to stand ready to kick his ass, it was HOT! I felt so safe right then and there babe! You amazed us all with that. I know because it was written all over the family's eyes." Bobby's stunned at her reply, turning to look Tynie in the eyes as they're at a red light. "I meant it baby. Every last word." Tynie assures, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you Tynie." Bobby answers. "I love you too Bobby. Please don't berate my King over any of this.." Tynie responds. "I won't." Bobby retorts, continuing their drive home.

TreMarion, Liu, and T, all have similar discussions with their passengers. T's conversation is a little different though, as Sasha's told "I want to show you I'll protect you in any way I can. I'm worried about you, honestly. I know you don't like the idea of being too far away from the twins, Sasha. Yet, when Tynie saw you sit between them like that, it scared me the most. She wasn't being a bitch, she was speaking for me since I couldn't. I didn't know how to say it to you without my words hurting." "T… I-I think I need counseling.." Sasha confesses. "I'll take care of that, don't you worry. We'll make it." T assures, petting the top of Sasha's hand. "W-Will we still be helped if I get counseling?" Sasha frets. "They'll help us regardless, no worries on that one." T relates.

As everyone arrives at their homes, T calls Tynie. "Sasha says she needs counseling. She thinks the family won't help her if she gets it." T advises. "Brother, you tell her that notion isn't true! We'll help you guys no matter what! Remember what Bobby told you to do when you left Tao's. Make it happen, man. Add the family as emergency contacts, emphasizing Liu. Tell me you know why I went THERE. Oh, and I'll rig a way for Sasha to know we ain't playin either." Tynie counterclaims. "On it! Thanks sis. Love you!" T responds. "Love you too man." Tynie replies, the two hanging up. Tynie then calls Liu "Dude, this shit is URGENT!" She declares, going into what T had just told her. "I'm all over it. Relax, I told Bobby when the other legal affairs are slated to be handled. I can make this all happen and comply with the investigation. I've already gotten TreMarion to back me on the last one, in case I have to see a judge for the other legal matters. Actually, he insisted, claiming I'm some sort of miracle worker." Liu educates. "Dude, you are! Thank you so fuckin much!" Tynie cheers, promising to tell Bobby. Liu concurs, promising to update the family when he can. Adding that Tao will overtake any updating Liu cannot handle, Tynie reiterates her promise to brief Bobby before they hang up.

Pocketing the couple's phone again, she races to let Bobby out of the car. Telling him everything that just happened, Tynie adds "Babe, I'm sorry for being so dominating today." "If anyone should be sorry, it isn't you. He'll never apologize though." Bobby counters, securing the car. They walk towards the house arm-in-arm, Tynie sensing "Honey, there's no reason for you to feel you failed me. If anything, you backed the twins right when they needed it most. I know you're hurt by the fact of what I did to Tariyu, I just hope you understand my logic with it." Smiling broadly, Bobby mentions "Honey, you're right. I do trust your logic with what was done to Tariyu, in fact you did that like a veteran." "You forget, I AM the wife of the sexiest retired Detective alive!" Tynie giggles, petting his abdomen. Embarrassed, Bobby peeps "Thank you baby." Wrapping her arm around his hip tighter, Tynie counters "Hey now, don't be embarrassed by that! I spoke my heart's truth Bobby." The next thing she feels is a rush of wind under her feet. Bobby carries Tynie all the way inside the house, managing to secure it without dropping her entirely from his arms.

At Sasha's, T has the twins in their bassinettes with Sasha in his arms. They'd gotten home mere moments after Tynie and Bobby got to their residence, T acting on every word of Bobby's plan made at Tao's. Kyra tells him "I wanted to discuss that with you, just didn't have your number. We can set that up as early as tomorrow afternoon. I'm not just an OB-GYN, I'm a counselor." "My God, thank you Kyra!" T gasps, the two setting everything up so the counseling can be done at Sasha's. Exchanging numbers, T learns that Kyra will appraise Liu as soon as the call ends. Setting his phone to charge, T whispers "We've got everything taken care of. Please relax Sasha, the babies are fine too." Sasha does something T didn't expect, wrapping her arms around him tighter before muttering "Thank you baby." "Anytime sweetie." T murmurs, laying back a bit on the bed.

"Wait.. Did Bobby bless us dating?" Sasha wonders. "The whole family did, actually. The others just had Bobby speak for them. Tao told me when we were in the kitchen." T relays. Sasha gets comfortable in T's arms, saying softly "Wow, that wasn't expected." "Just enjoy it.."T requests through his breath. "I am.." Sasha giggles, starting to doze off. T watches over her for a few moments, only breaching the hold to assure the twins are alright. Again everyone sleeps in the same room, T silently praying that Kyra's counseling helps Sasha with dealing with temporary separation from the twins. Sasha was made comfortable before T checked on the babies, him returning to the bed as gently as he could. "How do I thank the family for understanding what I told them tonight.. That is the question.." T mentions. "Umm dear, you already have. Just by caring for me and the babies." Sasha replies in her sleep. Holding her close, T pecks Sasha's forehead. She stirs in her sleep, returning the peck kiss to his cheek. "I don't want to go too fast. Please forgive me." They manage to say as one. Sasha goes back to sleeping in T's arms with her head on his shoulder, saying one more thing for the day "You're forgiven. We'll talk if we need to about going too fast." "Very well.. You rest honey.." T replies, reaching down to cover them both.

At Liu's, Tao's attempting to establish himself without impeding on the papers for the family's legal matters. "It's alright brother, you just get comfortable. If anything's knocked out of place, I'll handle it." Liu assures, heading off to care for the latest slew of legal situations. Tao obeys, finding a room to fall asleep in moments later. "Thank you Lord for bringing me Tynie and the family. I needed them tonight like I never saw coming. Bless them somehow." Tao prays before slumber strikes him. Two hours into Tao being asleep, Liu goes to the other bedroom to follow him on that.

In his home, TreMarion's worried about the family, praying "Phil, Bruno, all of Babygirl's other angels: We need you now. You saw why. I don't normally pray like this, so forgive me. Lord, any help You can provide, please do." Sleep doesn't come near TreMarion until after he has a tumbler of whiskey. Knowing his Babygirl would be upset if he slept in a recliner all night, TreMarion heads to bed. "I'll clean up around here later." TreMarion mutters, soon arriving in bed for the evening.

Back at Tynie's, Bobby's charioting her to their bed with a smirk on his lips. "Baby…" Tynie frets upon seeing that. "I can't believe what just happened. I didn't say much because I was trying to check my anger. I'm not mad at you honey, before you ask. The family handled that really well, especially you. I got so angry because he didn't cherish what we'd given him, nor did he truly respect what Tao'd done!" Bobby vents. "Honey, Everyone's just as mad at him about that as you are. Trust me. The only reason I'm not going positively apeshit right now is: Tariyu's situation's in other people's hands. We've announced our plot in terms of dealing with him, I say we act on it word-for-word. He doesn't deserve anything else." Tynie advises.

Kissing him right after she concludes that advice, Tynie hopes a love display perks Bobby right up. It does, Bobby proving as much by returning the affection while at the same time laying Tynie onto the bed. Separating from the kiss, Tynie purrs "Oohh baby, that was so hot!" Joining her in bed, Bobby says meekly "Only the ultimate for my Queen." Taking their phone out of her pocket, he sets it to charge with a proud smile on his face. Tynie's arms are outstretched for Bobby by the time that's done, him gathering her closely for a snuggle. "T and Sasha make such a cute couple. Hope they take this slowly. I don't want either of them hurt." Tynie concerns. "Something tells me they are, honey. No worries, they know you don't want them hurt." Bobby relays. "Bet that something telling you was T from earlier. I saw it all over his face!" Tynie laughs, realizing her man was right. "It was." Bobby admits, the two relenting an arm to cover up.

In their own right, everyone who's currently loved or respected by Tynie and Bobby prayed just as TreMarion did. Many of them did so silently, figuring yet again one voice can cover all. Tynie and Bobby kiss as the covers abound them, awaiting slumber's return. Tao slept hard in Liu's home, tears running from his eyes the entire time. After Tynie and Bobby kiss this time, she cries with his arms tightly around her. Liu, TreMarion, T, and Sasha all shed tears in their own homes, none of them capable of believing Tariyu would do this to the family. Bobby cries as well, for the fact Tariyu hurt so many so callously.

As he sits in jail, Tariyu winds up chatting with his cellmate. The cellie hears everything Tariyu says, secretly noting it on paper. When Tariyu asks what his cellie's writing, he's told a lie. The cellie cooks up a tale of being a "freestyle rap writer" taking that story to the point of saying "I don't let ANYONE see my lyrics. never have, never will." Tariyu accepts that with a nod, heading to his bed in the cell. When Tariyu goes to sleep, the cellie flags a correctional officer to the cell door. Handing the officer what was written down, the cellie wonders "Can my name be mentioned when this gets back to the authorities?" The correctional officer's stunned by that question, relaying it to her lieutenant. "Make it happen, I know where he's going with this." The lieutenant commands over the radio. "I heard, no worries. See you later." The cellie says, heading for his bunk.

Surprised as she leaves the cell, the officer races to the Lieutenant's desk. Handing over the notes, the officer hears "I know you're new to the deck around here. What you just encountered is rare, yes. However, when we're asked to name the informant, we do that right away. No questions asked." "Yes sir. Thank you." The officer chirps, returning to her duties. The Lieutenant's next moves are to fax the notes straight to Liu and the district attorney's office. Liu faxes back a statement on the family's behalf to both parties, attesting to everything he told the responding officers, reinforcing the family's plan to "only be there for the courtdates. Other than that, Tariyu's effectively excommunicated and on his own." The district attorney files that away with everything else that's been noted so far for this situation, saying under his breath "Kid, you really fucked up."

Everyone's been up since an obscenely early hour, Liu notes to update the family after they've all gotten some sleep. The only two whom sleep soundly and with peace are Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., given the fact they're newborns. The rest of the family keeps silent prayers up for one another, Tynie and the others all crying for a while as they slumber. What started off as a case of tough love ended up being a final farewell in a way that nobody saw coming. Those watching from above already know, yet keep getting told anyway as each family member's silent prayer gets sent up. All that Tynie,Bobby, and those they love can do now is wait for word on the courtdate. Tariyu doesn't realize yet just how far he took fucking up, by the time he does it'll be way too late. The only one who sets an alarm is Liu,namely to handle the family's legal matters and go to court later today.

The only positive things that came out of what Tariyu did actually circle the twins. T and Sasha really are getting along well, as the family shows their hand in terms of backing them. In the back of her mind, Tynie hopes "One of these days, I'd like a family get together to NOT have bullshit or sadness attached." Everyone else's mind is right with her on that one, something Tynie'll find out another time. In essence, Tariyu lost it all. Thing is, he's the one who doesn't care about that, or anything else. Tynie got his illegal drugs taken away, now the family pays in pain for what he did. The final silent prayer that rings out from Tynie and her family is:

"Lord, let justice be cold to Tariyu and swift for us!"


	103. 103

Title: The Morning After…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a few hours since the family met up at Tao's, Tynie awakening in tears. Bobby feels each one of those against his chest, petting his wife's back while also waking up. "How could he do this to us?! What was he thinking?! Does the family know I HATED being that much of a royal bitch?!" Tynie weeps. "They know honey, trust me. As for what Tariyu was thinking and how he could do this, I can't answer that.. I'm sorry." Bobby soothes, snaring her up closer into his arms. "I loved him from second one of knowing he existed! I got everyone else to love him too, they trusted my gut call on Tariyu! I'm starting to wonder if the family will trust me at all after this shit!" Tynie wails.

"Whoa baby, you didn't do ANYTHING wrong! Please don't think this is your fault!" Bobby pleads. She doesn't say anything else for a few minutes, simply clinging to Bobby while the tears keep coming. "He shattered your heart.." Bobby realizes. "Mm-hmm.." Tynie whimpers. "Ohh honey, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?" Bobby poses, tightening his hold on her. "You're already all over it babe.." Tynie lets out, still crying. Their phone goes off seconds later, Bobby reaching back to answer it. Liu on the other side has an update relating to the family's legal matters "I've got court at eleven a.m. After that, the seven court dates I told you of gets cut down to four. Three of those cases are about to settle out, you'll win BIG. I'm also covering what Sasha wanted, and what Tynie wanted for Sasha. That'll take me another couple hours. T honored your plan from earlier Bobby, Sasha's got counseling this afternoon. Kyra rigged it so they can do that in-house at Sasha's. As for Tao's home, since I'm his brother…" "On that one, since you're his brother by blood I'm pretty sure I can get Tynie to cover ya." Bobby interrupts. "Remind Liu about what I said with cases he can't ethically take on!" Tynie yelps. "I think you just did dude!" Liu giggles, noting that.

"Oh, Tariyu fucked himself over royally, he rattled off all kinds of felonious activity to a Mike Gambler.""Gambler.. as in the known jailhouse narc?" Bobby asks. "That's the one, he's in on a probation violation. By the way, your accounts weren't touched. None of them, not even those of the family member's we've lost. The banker Tariyu tried to harass sexually stopped that right away. The family's financials are in order, I checked that before calling you." Liu continues. "Excellent. Wait.. How the fuck did Tariyu do all that?!" Bobby wonders. "He probably snuck out a lot dear. The shit he pulled that we're just now learning of was likely done each time he bowed out of Tao's without consent." Tynie profiles.

"Holy shit she's right! I just got proof of that written to me from Tao!" Liu gasps. "I'm guessing that by dinnertime tonight, Tariyu's gonna have enough felonies to warrant being incarcerated for life.." Tynie presumes. "Umm, actually since some of them are Federal.. Tariyu's lookin at the needle. Yeah, I took THAT call today too!" Liu announces, then asking "Bobby, just how the fuck is she doing that?!" "I have no idea man, she's been really upset." Bobby answers. Tynie adds "I'm just going with what comes to my head Liu.. I swear!" Liu advises "Well you've not been wrong yet! I'll keep ya posted on the legal stuff guys! Tao's taking over family updates from here on out. He said that's best since I have so many court dates comin up." "Very well man. Thanks for letting us know. Later." Bobby surmises, hanging up.

Charging their phone, Bobby wonders "Beautiful, exactly how did you do that?!" "Like I told Liu, I blurted what came to mind." Tynie relays. "I don't know if you heard, Liu got wind that Tariyu's looking at the needle. Federal cases on top of what we got him on. The family's last time to see him will likely be in court, unless we're told not to appear." "Told not to appear… Ohhhh!" Tynie murmurs, going in for the morning kiss. Joining her in sharing the affection, Bobby manages to reclaim the tightness of their original embrace. She moans out as they continue kissing, telling him of just how deeply this love display's being enjoyed.

Slowly pulling apart, Tynie and Bobby look each other in the eyes. Trying to wipe away her own tears by halfway breaking their snuggle, she gets that move diverted when he takes her hand. Kissing away the tearstreaks, Bobby says "Love you baby. I'm sorry for how bad this hurts you." "You're not hurt by this shit?" Tynie worries. "I am, but I'm angrier about what Tariyu did." Bobby tells her, reaching back to pocket their phone. Waiting for him, Tynie guesses "I don't think you're alone in that my love. Hell, I suspect everyone in the family's pissed at Tariyu right now!" They leave the master bedroom from that remark's end, walking across the house arm-in-arm.

At Sasha's, T's caring for Ty-Leah while Sasha handles Bobby Jr.'s needs. "Thank you baby, you know what for." Sasha whispers. "Hey, anytime honey. You know the family's backing us regardless. I'll never let you or the babies go without either." T vows, switching Bobby Jr. for Ty-Leah to be held. Sasha and Bobby Jr. are sitting in a recliner when Sasha bawls "Why did he do this to the family baby.. Tell me, please!" Immediately taking Ty-Leah with him to sit at Sasha's side, T relates "I don't know honey, I won't lie to you about that. I'm sorry." Sasha and T then decide to settle the twins into their bassinets, Sasha leading the way. Right as the babies are laid in the bassinets, Sasha whispers "I'm sorry I had you two in that thing's arms. I failed protecting you." "No you didn't! Nobody knew about this babe, please don't say that again!" T blurts, shocked. Racing to end the short gap between them, T encircles Sasha in his arms. "I feel like I did though T! I'm supposed to protect them!" Sasha cries.

"We're supposed to, you're not alone. Sasha, that's what I mean, you're trying to be Supermom. That puts extra stress on your body, which isn't needed. Please baby, let the family back you. Let ME show I meant what I said about providing for you!" T elaborates, ending in two pleas. "Ok baby. I'm sorry. I'm just trying so hard to be a great mama." Sasha confesses. "You ARE a great mama! Nobody wants you to do that perfectly. I have a fucked up feeling the family'd be hurt if you kept attempting perfection. Tynie's not even allowed to do that, TreMarion told me." T counters, discovering just what's made Sasha so upset lately.

"Will Kyra's counseling still be a good idea?" Sasha ponders. "Absolutely! Trust me on this Sasha, please." T answers, getting told Sasha plans to honor that wish. The couple then brings the bassinettes over to the couch before T makes them something to eat. TreMarion's busy cleaning up his home, arranging everything that will soon be burned in the bonfire. He does take a break however, to get the same word Tynie and Bobby did twenty minutes ago. T also gets appraised of the new developments with Tariyu, Liu getting told by TreMarion "If we don't have to appear, that's great! We as a family are DONE with Tariyu!" T advises "I'm so glad Sasha has pending medical appointments that day! We're going along with the family decision on Tariyu without question!" Tao has another reason for overtaking the family updates that was suspected from second one of everyone's hearing about it. T, Tynie, and TreMarion all realize "Tao's handling family updates to distract himself from the pain of what Tariyu did!"

TreMarion resumes his housecleaning after hanging up with Liu, having blurted that realization in the phone call. Liu discovers Tynie's dad was right, urgently calling Jarry. "I may need one of your staffers who's a counselor to come talk to my brother." Liu evades. "I expected that, man. No worries, I have one ready if you need them. Just text me and they'll come right over." Jarry promises, the two men hanging up. Sasha, Tynie, and Tao are all eating by this time, Liu having made that call outside his brother's earshot. Looking at Tao, Liu admits "Yeah, TreMarion told me to go there." In tears, Tao answers "Thank you brother. Thank TreMarion too.. Will ya?" Texting TreMarion, Liu chirps "Already am." Sharing a glance, Liu hears "I need someone.. To talk to.." Jarry's urgently texted "Exactly how fast can that counselor be at my address?!" "Fifteen minutes. I'll cover his speeding ticket." Jarry replies, ordering the staffer to race to Liu's home. "I got that covered too, brother. Love ya, but I gotta prepare for court. Ya want me to call anyone out here? I know Tynie'll come flyin over." Liu hollers. "No thanks brother! Tynie's done enough for right now!" Tao yells back.

As he prepares for court, Liu texts the couple, Bobby replying "Got it. Thanks man. I'll tell her." Bobby then texts TreMarion and T, saying "Tao's not handling family updates anymore. We handle that between each other, Tao needs the break. I'll risk catchin crap from him later." Unknown to him at the moment, Bobby'd actually also sent that to Liu. "There'll be no crap caught for this, Bobby. Ya read my mind man!" Liu appraises. "Eh, on that one: Tynie's rubbed off." Bobby answers meekly. Liu's answer "I kinda wondered how long that'd take!"

Showing that last text to his wife, Bobby hears squeaked "Honey!" "Sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Although it was cute to hear you answer like that." Bobby retorts sheepishly. Pocketing their phone, Tynie wonders silently just how the rest of the family's taking the update with Tariyu, especially Tao. Liu's too busy to help Tynie figure that out, having a court date in less than two hours. Leaning back a bit in her chair, Tynie resumes eating with Bobby in tow. Sasha's the same way, but for different reasons. "T, I know this sounds cold: I don't want to feel anything for Tariyu. Not after what he did. I'm still scared though, about counseling and losing my family." Sasha confesses. "Baby, that worry's unwarranted. The family WILL NOT bail on you like that, I swear. I'll prove it, somehow." T consoles, petting her back. The twins are asleep at this point, their bassinettes not being far from that couple.

Jarry has a counselor race to Liu's house, just as he told Liu. Opening the door for that person, Liu points Tao out with a warning "I have courtdates, if ANYTHING goes down you call THIS number IMMEDIATELY!" The counselor nods, soon after getting Tynie's number. As Tynie concludes eating, Liu calls again, Bobby answering after taking that device from his woman's pocket. "Man, I did something without Tynie's permission. I gave a counselor your number since I have court today, like for emergencies." Liu admits. "You actually read my mind, Liu. Tynie's as well, she just told me." Bobby overrules. The two hang up, giving Bobby just enough time to finish eating before T calls.

This time, Tynie answers mere moments after concluding with her meal. "Man, call Kyra out there. Tell her you need an earlier time. If she bitches, tell her to call me. When Liu's in court for us: anyone giving this family shit answers to ME!" Tynie mandates. "Got it!" T chirps, hanging up. Next thing Tynie knows, T sends that last line to everyone in the family adding "She was asked to by Liu. Apparently he called JUST before I did."

As Liu gathers up what's needed for his two court dates today, he sees that text across the screen of his phone. "It's the truth. I owe that Little Shit one now." Liu asserts. TreMarion sees the last part of Liu's latest text, countering "Horseshit. You just give us your best legal representation until you retire and the entire family's good with you. I know my kid, she'd tell ya the same thing." Instead of answering that text, Liu pockets his phone and goes on with courtdate preparations.

As Bobby leans back, Tynie shows him the conversation as it comes across their phone. "I heard what you told T, nicely done." Bobby gleams. "Just keepin my word with Liu." Tynie replies modestly, going in for a kiss. By this moment, Liu's out the door heading for the courthouse. In the back of his mind, Liu realizes TreMarion spoke for the entire family. When Liu gets through courthouse security, he's surprised to see the judge handling the two courtdates he has today. "I just got word, the entities your clients are litigating against want to mass-settle out." The Judge informs.

"Your Honor, I'd prefer to handle that more privately. With all due respect." Liu retorts, urgently after being lead towards the judge's chambers. "I'm sorry I didn't get word to you sooner, my receptionist LITERALLY just got the call. They're on their way now. I'll instruct my receptionist to lead them into my chambers." The judge educates. "Works with me and my clients your Honor." Liu chirps, taking a bit of a deep breath. "Your Honor, to clarify: When you say mass-settle out, do you mean my clients no longer risk appearing for the next four court dates on my docket?" Liu wonders. "Actually, after this meeting you only have one more. By the way, Monday at three." The judge informs, adding "I have no idea why they want to work it like this, truthfully. My staffer was stunned when she got that call."

"I can imagine. Monday at three's been noted, Your Honor." Liu recounts, entering the judge's chambers seconds later. The other parties in this slew of litigation take one look at Liu before declaring as one "Name your price, we'll pay it. Cash if ya want!"

The judge adjudicates "Counsel, don't leap into answering them. Take at least ten minutes to think it over. I'm calling in a favor while you do that." Liu nods, saying nothing. As the judge rather literally calls in a favor, the other parties to this slew of legal matters gulp hard. One of them pipes up "I fuckin told you this wouldn't work!" The judge glares at the man who said that, noting the disrespect on a piece of paper while the conversation on the phone ends.

The receptionist bursts through the door less than five minutes later chiming "Sorry Your Honor, you have an urgent guest!" A federal judge learns from Liu the reasons for the litigation, right on down to the chain of lawyers Tynie's family's endured malpractice-like treatment from. Listening intently, the federal judge asks "You weren't going to take cash off these people were you, counsel?" "Absolutely NOT Your Honor! I knew right when they said that the settling out was a scam!" Liu yelps. The original judge adds "I did too Terry, which is why I called you right away." "Jim, you did right. I'll take over this series of matters, the representation for the plaintiffs is to come with me. The rest of you: STAY PUT!" Liu hears, both judges nodding.

Escorting Liu out of the judge's chambers, the federal judge inquires "Exactly how do your clients want this settled out?" "Restitution and loss of the responding parties' freedom for as many felonies as possible. Restitution wise, my clients want at least quadruple the original amount, because of mass pain and suffering. When I say that, I mean the other parties in this litigation series mass-defrauded a Cherokee woman who's a multiple exploitation/physical and mental abuse survivor. The other members of my client list are her relatives, Your Honor. The main party in this litigation recently lost the "At Each Other's Hips Project" because of those types of people too!" Liu answers.

"Tynie Goren!" The federal judge gasps, getting Liu to say "Yes sir." "Counsel, if you can wait about half an hour, I'll have this resolved. By that I mean, your clients got their wishes. I'll explain more if you wish." The federal judge requests. "Your Honor, I'm happy to wait! No further explanation needed, I don't want to take up too much of your time!" Liu cheers. The receptionist didn't say anything as that discussion went down, only to witness a slew of SWAT armored cops flood the judge's chambers and waiting area less than fifteen minutes later.

As for the freedom of those Liu was legally up against, they all kissed it goodbye in a matter of moments after the SWAT cops bolted into the judge's chambers. Their counsel then approached the federal judge saying "How fast do we have to pay this amount?" Looking at Liu for a second, the federal judge demands "NOW! Cut the check to their counsel! When you're done with that, get out of here!" Liu glares at the opposing attorney, ending the gap between them in seconds. Spelling out his name three times, Liu growls to the other lawyer "Oh, so now you're trying to dick around and disobey a federal judge?!" The federal judge howls to the opposing attorney "You're testing my patience!" After that, Liu has the check, immediately stashing it in his briefcase.

"Your Honor, I have a certain protocol to follow before alerting my clients of this settlement. Is there any way.." Liu starts, the federal judge scrawling his cellphone number to a business card. Handing that over, the federal judge says "You know what to do from here, counsel. Thank you for respecting me and my time. Have a good day." Liu shakes the federal judge's hand and gets the hell out of dodge as the business card is pocketed.

As he gets to his car, Liu calls Tynie with a worry on his mind. Answering it, Tynie gets wind of what just happened in the courthouse with NO details spared. "Liu, you did what you had to. I'm glad you respect me enough to apologize for playing certain cards, in this case it sounds like you didn't have an option. We as a family will tell ya when ya have fucked up dude. Relax. You know what to do if shit gets ugly with that settlement. We'll chat later.. OK?" Tynie replies, swearing to alert Bobby. "Wow, you got it!" Liu gasps, the two hanging up.

The couple had yet to clean up from their meal, Bobby getting up to do so with a curious smile on his face. "Honey, get a load of THIS shit.." Tynie starts, reiterating every detail Liu just gave her. She sums up with "Liu was so scared I'd be pissed that he played those cards about my heritage and past. He had to go there, baby. The opposing parties damn near scammed us LITERALLY in a judge's chambers!" "DAMN!" Bobby blurts, realizing what he'd overheard Tynie tell Liu was right. They kiss briefly, heading off to clear from the meal at each other's side. That chore only takes ten minutes, the couple then aiming to relax on the couch.

At Sasha's, Kyra arrives to handle the counseling, treating the household occupants like shit. T loathes that, calling Jarry right away. "Man, I don't want Kyra around Sasha anymore. I don't like the look she has or the attitude I keep getting from her." T admits. Jarry asks what T means by that, getting a rather explicit diatribe about what T's witnessing. "Put her on the phone." Jarry requests, T obeying. Kyra gets told "They're great people, whom have shown you NOTHING but respect and THIS is how you repay them?! You are FIRED! I've just been told you have three minutes to get the hell off their property before you become a felon! You know what to do!" Jarry commands. Kyra doesn't get a word in edgewise, T's phone being hastily returned.

Jarry tells T "I'll come out there myself. Text me your address. I can't apologize enough." "You don't have to man. Thank you for responding so fast. I'm texting you now." T assures, the two hanging up after. Sending that text, T apologizes "Sorry I was like that baby, Kyra made me uncomfortable. I'm supposed to keep you safe." "I'm glad you went there babe, she scared me." Sasha confesses. T races to Sasha's side, holding her closely. "Jarry said he'd counsel you himself. Kyra's screwed!" T soothes.

T does one more thing while holding Sasha, he sends an urgent text to Tynie. Reading it, she answers "You did right man. Stay at Sasha's hip until Jarry gets there. If Kyra contacts you again: call me at once!" Receiving "You got it" Tynie pockets her phone.

Sasha's crying softly as that happens, trying not to awaken the twins. Worried over Sasha and waiting for word from Liu at the same time, Tynie calls TreMarion. "Daddy, I know this is last minute notice. I need an urgent favor. I'm the family's on-call attorney until Liu's out of court, Sasha's had shit hit. Can you go over there?" Tynie worries. "I'm out the door now, Babygirl. No worries. I'll find out from T what happened." TreMarion attests.

"Thank you Daddy!" Tynie squeals, the call ending right after. Texting T, Tynie says "I called in a favor. Daddy's on his way. Please trust me." "We'll always trust you. Thank you, Tynie. I'll explain everything to TreMarion when he gets here." T replies, both of them pocketing their phones. Looking Sasha in the eyes, T whispers "The family just found another way to show you we're still being helped." Sasha stops crying when that hits her ears, discovering in T's words that her worry over losing the family may have been unwarranted.

Rubbing her face with her right hand, Tynie blurts "I really didn't mean to do that to Daddy. I just.." "Honey, it's alright. Sasha needs to see the family will help her still. You just found another way to prove that." Bobby relays.

Jarry and TreMarion arrive at Sasha's at the same time, looking at each other. "I'll tell you what happened from what I was told." Jarry promises. TreMarion nods, waving for Jarry to go on. The explanation takes a few minutes, TreMarion verifying at the end of it "Which is why I was called out here." The two men nod, walking into Sasha's as T opens the front door. Surprising Sasha, Tao's with Jarry, announcing "T, you're on break. I'll watch over the babies with TreMarion. Sasha and Jarry can talk that way as long as they need to." T nods, periodically checking his phone as they all enter the house. Locking up behind them, T sits down and attempts to relax. Tao surprises the group again, showing off just how much he knows about caring for infants. "Sasha, Jarry's awesome. I'll freely admit that. You'll feel great after talking with him. I swear!" Tao celebrates as he changes Bobby Jr., making Jarry blush. Seeing that, Sasha laughs "Sounds like a plan to me Tao!" Ty-Leah's cared for next, Tao treating the twins separately like priceless China.

Tao knew what Kyra did to Sasha, so he kept the fact that Jarry's staffer spoke with him instead of Jarry himself strictly confidential. Jarry listens as Sasha goes on for a while, one of the things he gets wind of causing a concerned look to hit his face. "Does Tynie know this?" Jarry asks. "I don't have the heart to tell her. I don't want to lose my family!" Sasha wails. TreMarion overhears that, immediately calling Tynie. T again races to Sasha's side, holding her seconds after they meet up.

Back at Tynie's, the couple's gone to try and relax on the couch. Their phone goes off yet again, Tynie answering it. "Babygirl, I just got some disturbing word." TreMarion eludes. "Tell me Daddy, what's up?" Tynie poses, learning what TreMarkis did to impregnate Sasha. "Oh my God.." Tynie gasps. Jarry can be heard in the background at that moment asking Sasha "Are you alright with TreMarion having done that?" "Y-Yes. I-I'm scared still.." Sasha stammers out.

"Daddy, please put either Jarry or Sasha on the phone." Tynie requests. Jarry gets TreMarion's phone right away, Tynie continuing "Jarry, I hate to do this to ya man. I really don't know how else to tell Sasha she's blood. She's in for life as far as Bobby and I are concerned. As are T and the babies. I'm aware that I'm kinda new to knowing you, so forgive me for this: A little help?" Tynie frets. "Tynie, don't worry about being new to knowing me. You're good. I'm going to do something, hang on a sec." Jarry returns, putting TreMarion's phone on speaker.

When Jarry comes back on the line for a brief moment, Tynie states "Sista, I don't know why you feel we won't help you. You've always been blood to me and Bobby. I'm sorry we didn't make that clearer before. Before Daddy called me, Bobby and I had a chat. Relax sis, it was over good news. We've decided to find new ways whenever we can to show you that. I already know Tao, Liu, T, and Daddy are right at me and Bobby's hips with that. I can only presume so on Jarry. Sorry sis, but I feel Jarry should show you himself on that one."

Sasha's reply "Sista, I'm sorry I ever doubted you! Thank you so much! I know you're right with what you've said. Please forgive me for this!" "Sista, you're forgiven. We as a family will make it through this, I swear. All I ask is that you trust us with helping you, and you keep talking to Jarry whenever you can.. OK?" Tynie implores. "You got it!" Sasha squeals, sounding happier than she has in days. Jarry heard that, adding "I'll do what I can for Sasha, I promise you!"

Agreeing to that, Tynie asks Jarry to return TreMarion's phone to him. "Daddy, I really didn't mean to get you in that lurch. I had no idea it was that bad, I swear!" Tynie squeaks. "Babygirl, you said it yourself. We as a family will make it through this. Calm down, please." TreMarion replies. "Yes Daddy, thank you." Tynie whispers, the two then hanging up.

Leaning into Bobby with all she has, Tynie exclaims "Fuckin TreMarkis used compromised condoms with Sasha! He never told her! She's allergic to birth control pills too!" Before Bobby can verbally answer, the pain of that remark is laiden in the trouge of tears racing from Tynie's eyes. "Ohh honey.." Bobby sighs, bearhugging her. "I don't know where the resolve to say what I did came from. I was trying so hard not to break down where Sasha could hear it." Tynie weeps. "It's alright baby, shh…. Shhh.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair. Their phone's still in Tynie's hand at that moment, Bobby slipping a hand away to change that.

Liu's at the bank by now, clueless as to what's hit in the family since he's been in the courthouse. The banker sees Liu extract a business card bearing the name of a federal judge on it, gulping "Sir, I'll do anything you want! Please DON'T call the judge on that card!" "In that case, I want this check put in MY bank account inside the next ten minutes. I'm timing you as of RIGHT NOW!" Liu commands. Endorsing that check, Liu glares at his watch while the teller makes good on his orders. "You did it with two minutes to spare. You got lucky. Now get me a manager or.." Liu demands, waving the business card around.

The highest ranking bank manager appears behind that teller, taking over as Liu stops waving the card about. "I'm giving you a list of names. I want their accounts TRIPLE CHECKED with ME at your hip! Don't give me ANY shit.. If you do.. You KNOW who I call!" Liu orders, shoving the business card in the manager's face. The manager nods, contorting the computer screen so Liu can see it, obtaining the listed names moments later. The triple checking takes a while, the federal judge Liu just saw wondering rather loudly "Are they exploiting and defrauding your clients?" "I believe so sir!" Liu chimes, adding "I'm under client orders to get their accounts triple checked and the amounts verified in writing. I had to shove your card in their faces just to get THIS FAR!" The federal judge wonders "Oh really?!" Liu nods, then vows

"Your Honor, I can prove what I just told you! Give me two minutes!" As the federal judge agrees to that, Liu calls Tynie and Bobby. Bobby answers it, telling the family lawyer to put the phone on speaker. "We use one voice to speak for many Your Honor, our lawyer did NOT lie about our orders to him. The family and I gladly back what he's doing on our behalf right now too!" Bobby vouches, hoping everyone around Liu heard that. "Very Well. Thank you." The federal judge replies, telling Liu to take the phone off of speaker. "I'll keep you posted." Liu swears. Concurring to that, the call's communally ended.

Feeling Bobby's heartrate spike, Tynie worries "Calm down sexy, please. Liu's NEVER failed us!" Stashing the couple's phone in his pocket, Bobby replies "Yes love. You're right, Liu's been a terrific lawyer."

The federal judge witnesses everything Liu described happening, noting how long it's taken.

"This is why my client's orders to me are so strict Your Honor." Liu admits. "It's understandable really." The federal judge affirms, giving a deathstare to the bank staffers behind the counter. Tapping Liu on the shoulder, the federal judge wonders "Can I use your phone?" "Absolutely!" Liu chirps, handing that device over right away. The faces on the bank staffers urgently go pale, Liu standing by the federal judge wearing a vindictive smile. "Ya shoulda thought of that before fucking with my clients and their bank accounts! I've been cleared to speak this way before His Honor too!" Liu hollers. On hold with the other authorities, the judge adds "He's not lying!" The federal judge hangs up Liu's phone a moment later, handing it back. Leaning into Tynie's family lawyer's ear, the judge advises "I appreciate the respect you gave me by calling me Your Honor. When I'm off the bench, it's Terry."

"Alright Terry, wish we could've met under better pretenses. Since you wish to keep the formalities for the courtroom, call me Liu." Liu returns emphasizing his name rather loudly, the two then shaking hands.

Again cops swarm the area, Liu pointing out who's to be arrested. Other patrons see that, texting everyone they know "If you encounter or get contacted by a lawyer named Liu.. YOU'RE FUCKED! He's IN with a Federal Judge! I JUST saw that made real!" Terry turns to Liu upon catching that, wondering "You DO realize you now have a reputation for raising hell.. Right?" "Terry, you DO realize you're part of the reason why.. Right?" Liu poses back. The two men laugh "Absolutely!"

As the arrests go down, Liu's told of a new court date coming up that he must appear in. As he notes it in his phone, Terry attaches "This case goes to court two and a half hours before the legal situations with a Tariyu Kwan." "Terry, I'm going to be the ONLY one appearing to witness that case. My clients fully excommunicated him after what happened, to the point of totally disavowing his very existence. I've decided to be the sole witness to that situation given what my clients mandated, given the consistently strict nature of my client's orders to me. The disavowing existence idea was mine, truthfully speaking." Liu relates. "I bet he doesn't even know what he's lost." Terry presumes. "To tell you the truth Terry, I really don't think Tariyu cares about any of that." Liu admits.

A staffer from a different branch of the bank shows up, being told by Liu precisely what those who were just arrested got ordered. "I'm on it now, sir. I won't keep you waiting long." The staffer swears, leaping into handling what Liu commanded. Inside another half hour, Liu has the proof sought out by Tynie and the family relating to their bank accounts. Terry had to step in when it came to Phil and Bruno's accounts, Liu informing him of those two men's passing. After being verbally ordered by a federal judge to surrender Phil and Bruno's bank account information and status, the staffer immediately complies. Tariyu doesn't face new felonies, the recently-arrested bank staffers aren't so lucky.

Terry then tells Liu that Monday's going to be a swarm of appearances before a judge for him. Tariyu's cases don't go before a judge until Tuesday, which causes Liu to declare "Works with me."

Having all the evidence on him as well as proof about the latest check being deposited, Liu and Terry leave the bank. Terry has copies of the evidence relating to Phil and Bruno's bank accounts, both men stashing their set of proof in their briefcases.

Separating to continue with their day, Liu and Terry shake hands again. Liu returns to his car, planning to go home before calling Tynie and the family.

At Sasha's, T goes off break to make everyone there something to eat. Jarry and Sasha talk for a bit longer, TreMarion and Tao handling whatever Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need. In Tynie and Bobby's house, the two are attempting to better today with some affection.

Breaking from that, Tynie soon gets texted by Liu "Is there any way we can have a family meeting at your place in two hours?" "Sure man, I got it from here." Tynie answers, promising to text the others. She then sends "I just got word from Liu. Everyone be at my place in two hours. He doesn't want to discuss the updates over the phone." The family all respond with "See you then" prior to everyone except Tynie yet again pocketing their phones.

She texts Liu one more time, saying "Dude, it's set up. See you then." Liu finalizes "Will do." As parking lot traffic at the bank dies down, Liu at last drives off.

Sasha and Jerry are served brunch by Tao first, the others in her home soon following. They all eat in silence, mainly not to disturb the twins napping. Jarry insists upon cleaning up afterwards, saying "I wish for Sasha to try and relax for a while." TreMarion pipes up "Jarry, thank you for coming out like this. We may need you at Tynie's in two hours." Sasha intrudes "Daddy, I'm fine now. When I need to talk to Jarry again, I'll call him. I don't feel right takin up his whole day." "Sasha, you have a deal!" Jarry hollers.

The family members at Sasha's all kick back and chat when Jarry returns to the living room, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being taken care of by TreMarion this time around. After about an hour, Tao escorts Jarry out whispering "Sasha's deal covers me with your staffer too." Jarry accepts "No problem." Returning to Sasha's front door as Jarry drives off, Tao assures that the home is secured.

In their living room, Bobby watches his wife handle that conversation, waiting until their phone's laid down before saying anything. "I don't know what hit with Liu in court.." Tynie worries. "I don't either, honey." Bobby confesses.

Everyone tries to relax before meeting up at Tynie's, the only one not-so-able to do that being Liu. Two hours later, the family lawyer arrives with the rest of Tynie and Bobby's kin parking alongside him. Tynie sees Liu on the other side of the front door, leaping to answer it. As everyone files in, Liu sports a nervous expression. Bobby runs back to Tynie's office to get the bassinettes before anyone asks Liu a thing, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being laid into them before the rest of the family members not too long after Bobby left the living room. Waiting for everyone to get seated, Tynie locks up the house.

"Liu, dude… before you run your yap I got something to say." Tynie announces. Everyone's attention's obtained with that line, Tynie going on "I don't know who made Sasha feel a certain way, honestly. If I ever find out, Liu's under Bobby's orders to IMMEDIATELY bond my ass out of jail and do his damnedest to get me off the felonies that come with it! Sasha, we love you. I told you earlier that you've always been blood, meaning since moment one of my knowing you exist! I know like God knows the back of Liu's head that line covers everyone here honey. I promised that we'd find new ways to prove that with you, I meant it. I feel like shit for not showing that sooner, I swear. Look around sista, I'm not alone in that. It's in everyone's eyes. Daddy showed it today by taking my last-minute call. There will be other times for us to demonstrate that, Sasha. Please kick back and allow it to happen."

Sasha follows Tynie's instruction while taking that diatribe in, laughing briefly at the line relating to "the back of Liu's head." Bobby looks Liu dead in the eyes, adding "Dude, she didn't lie on my name." Petting the back of his head, Liu responds "I figured that much." T laughs "Tynie, sis.. You're weird with words sometimes!" "You've known her since high school and you're just NOW figuring that out?!" Tao wonders. Heading back for her man, Tynie giggles "T, ya waltzed RIGHT into that one!"

Sasha chuckles for a few moments, worrying after "I don't want you catching felonies Tynie." TreMarion translates "Sasha, Babygirl meant that literally and figuratively at the same time. She said that with the felonies to show you just how far she'd go for you. She also mentioned being bonded out of jail and becoming a criminal to back what we've said with her words about you. She spoke for us all when she said you're blood." Being seated at Sasha's hip, T whispers "Let them show you babe. Let me show you, please.." "I will. I promise." Sasha decrees just loud enough for all to hear.

Settling beside Bobby, Tynie admits "Y'all I have no clue where the resolve to handle what I have today is coming from. Ask Bobby, I woke up really upset. We all know why too!" "Before you do: She did." Bobby verifies, wrapping his left arm around her.

Liu waits a few more moments before elaborating on every bit of what happened when he went to court, continuing that explanation with the events at the bank. His summation being "I made a decision as it relates to the one we'll no longer name. After rather literally bumping into the same federal judge that overtook the mass-settlement on a split-moment's notice at the bank, I've elected to be the sole witness to justice coming down against him. I figured since we've essentially disavowed his existence, it was best that there only be one person present to see his cases before a judge. Which is why Monday and Tuesday I'm so booked it's scary! I hope I haven't stomped on your toes with this decision. Since he's up for crimes in both state and Federal court, I'm going as a victim who represents the other victims, which are you guys."

Looking Liu dead in the eyes, Tynie decides "Dude, you did well with that decision. I'll take over the legal matters that hit Monday and Tuesday. As for Tao's house, we don't touch selling it until AFTER that person's sentenced." Sasha queries "Disavowed his existence, I thought we just excommunicated him?" "He said that so word gets right back to Tariyu. I'm sorry for dropping his name, but those in jail have ways of getting certain word. Frankly, Tynie's right this is the best decision for all of us." Bobby explains. T nods at that, TreMarion and Tao saying together "We have a plan by the sounds of it!"

Tynie silently recalls what Liu did with the settlement money for a few minutes, watching him at last take a seat. "Liu, ya did well with the settlement. We'll handle that another time though. I want Sasha to relax around here for a bit. You're to kick back as well, given how next week starts for ya." Tynie requires. "Cool with me." Liu yelps.

Tao gets up to serve everyone a drink, TreMarion joining him. "Liu, I'm sorry I brought the back of your head and God into what I told Sasha.. I had to get her to see my point though man." Tynie apologizes. "We're good Tynie. Relax." Liu answers.

Ty-Leah whimpers after that last conversation ends, Tynie breaking Bobby's embrace to care for her. "Thanks for the breeze sis!" Sasha laughs. T worries "I don't get it. Tynie wants Sasha and I to relax, yet here she is leaping around." A worried look blasts itself across Bobby's face, announcing his concern about that very issue. As the others are served drinks, Tao leaves Tynie's with Bobby. Leaning into him, Tao murmurs "I'll find that out.."

With Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie's encountered by Tao, who asks softly "Younger One, why are you leaping around like that?" Trying not to break down with her namesake in her arms, Tynie mutters "Elder.. They need us. Sasha needs breaks, T as well. I swore I'd spoil them rotten. I also vowed that they'd never feel the kinds of pain I survived. We've encountered things I NEVER wanted these two knowing existed! You know I can't be a mama, and I don't want to break my word to these two!" Gently taking Ty-Leah from her namesake, Tao spins to face T.

Tynie does her best not to cry until she's back in Bobby's arms, barely making it. Bobby says nothing as his woman wraps herself tightly in his arms, Liu sitting closely to the couple in silence. TreMarion keeps watch over the family, deciding to do so after what their lawyer recently let out. Feeding, burping, and rocking Ty-Leah in his arms, Tao whispers "Worry not, little one. You're loved." Liu steps up in a way that next-to-nobody saw coming, handling whatever Bobby Jr. needed when he awoke from the most recent nap. The twins thankfully are too young to have much of a clue about what's really going on, the two of them sporting smiles at whoever holds them. The eyes of every adult not focused on the twins glances in the direction of Tynie and Bobby for a moment, wondering why the family matriarch has gone silent one more time. Sasha speaks up first "Bobby, is she OK?"

Realizing Tynie'd yet to change out her cartridge, Bobby leans to check her distributor. The "Low Cartridge" alert hasn't gone off yet, Tynie at last saying "I'm just trying to keep my word. This family hasn't encountered many folks who will do that. Hell, that's why Liu's docket's more slammed on Monday and Tuesday than a whore in a bar on a Saturday night! Yes I did leap when the twins cried, that's entirely because I don't want them going without! I'm scared. I'll freely admit that now, I'm fucking scared that I won't be what I swore I would for those two!"

Liu returns "Tynie, I'll admit something myself. Sometimes the way you speak throws me off. You're not lying about this family and people keeping their word, or regarding my docket. We all know you're scared about the twins going without, myself especially. You've been so gung-ho about caring for them that you've actually gone back to leaping around. That's dangerous, Tynie. I'm likely to catch hell for saying this, but you needed to hear it. You've seen to it that Sasha and Tao had someone to.."

"Liu, do you cherish your freedom and your career?!" Tynie interrupts.

"Yes." Liu gulps. "Then the best thing you can do right now is shut the fuck up!" Bobby growls. Sasha then witnesses T sneak up on Liu, taking Bobby Jr. out of Liu's arms. Tao glares at his brother, heading to return Ty-Leah to Sasha.

Tao walks up on Tynie and Bobby, curious about what just happened. "Liu knows our stance with trusting the field of medicine. In fact, the bulk of his recent litigation should be a reminder that Bobby and I have zero faith in doctors. Apparently that message isn't getting through, or he'd not have implied that I need to go against my beliefs like that!" Tynie explains under her breath.

"Tao, do us a favor. See if you can't find out if Liu's been lyin to us. When you call around, claim we are about to FIRE our lawyer!" Bobby plans. "On it now man!" Tao replies, ducking into another room of the house. "Daddy, can you go into my office and get my laptop?" Tynie wonders. "Certainly Babygirl.." TreMarion answers, racing to that room of the home. Sasha and T share a glance, Tynie eluding "I'm not sayin shit else until certain things are handled."

TreMarion returns to the group, announcing "Liu, you've been told since MINUTE ONE of knowing this family that we only give ONE shot to people! Don't you dare try to coerce us into changing our minds now!" Taking her laptop from him, Tynie cuts a rather scathing notice depicting the family's decision to drop Liu as their legal representative. The reasons why are very explicit, with high-caliber felonies cited in them. "Daddy, one more thing.. when I send this to print.." Tynie frets. "I'm all over it, Babygirl." TreMarion assures.

Tao races into the living room with his phone in hand, informing the family "Bobby your hunch was RIGHT! I wound up hearing from a federal judge named Terry who did some serious checking over the past couple hours. By the way, we're supposed to call him either Terry or Your Honor. We were supposed to be called, but dumbfuck over there *Points to Liu with hand holding his phone* never gave him our contact information. Oh, did I mention we have a meeting with Terry on Monday at three? In terms of the other cases Liu was "supposed" to be at for us, those are all criminal. The D.A.'s office is all over them, we don't need to appear. I'll arrange it so either you, me, or Tynie's contacted when those go through!" As she continues typing, Tynie decrees "Every order Liu's ever given us is hereby VOIDED! In terms of legal matters, I'll handle them for the family my fucking self! We're NOT hiring outside lawyers AGAIN!"

Tao calls Terry back restating that decree, being instructed "Put this on speaker." Tao does, Tynie going into explicit detail with why she rendered that verdict. "Your Honor, this is the third lawyer in a year that we'll be firing. I suspect that he's been defrauding us so much that Bernie Madoff himself is scared shitless! Pardon my language!" Tynie explains. "Your language's pardoned. If I can get a fax number for one of you.." Terry starts. "Your Honor, I'll have that texted to you now!" Tynie finishes.

She's busy typing away, the document ending Liu's representation of the family taking a bit longer than expected, Bobby texting Tao that information. "Your Honor, I have the fax number. I'm also about to have a vital piece of evidence. It's our family victim statement, Tynie's drafting it now. As soon as it's printed, we'll fax it over." Tao plans. "Very well, I'll send you my fax number. I heard you have text messaging." Terry responds. "Your Honor, you can ALWAYS text this phone!" Tao elaborates. Agreeing to that, Terry and Tao hang up, concluding the conversation by texting one another fax numbers.

Tynie edits the document Tao explained to Terry a couple times, adding a suspicion that literally all the recent legal issues the family's had were instigated by Liu. The way Tynie worded those suspicions rang out like a mass-conspiracy, that being done on purpose. Basically, as soon as Tynie sends that document to print, has it signed by the family, and gets someone fax it to Terry, Liu's imperially fucked!

TreMarion pulls Liu away from the family, assuming "Given what I just got wind of, you're not supposed to be around them anymore!" Taking a deep breath, Tynie hits the "send to printer" button, praying the paper works for its intended purpose.

Tao walks up on Bobby asking under his breath "If that went to Tynie's office, do I.." "Absolutely man." Bobby whispers. Tynie nods to back her hubby, Tao gently whisking Tynie's laptop off her lap, her mouthing back thanks. The next thing everyone there sees is Tao bolting for Tynie's office. Mere moments later, he has the "Family Victim statement" in hand, alongside a pen. Tynie and Bobby sign first, taking their namesakes into their arms so Sasha and T can add their names. Tao and TreMarion are last to sign, the latter man going right back to keeping Liu away from the family.

Again clearing half the house in a quick pace, Tao faxes Terry that paperwork, with something added. "I got word you can call or text Tynie and Bobby any time, Your Honor. As for Sasha and T, Sasha's a new mom, so the family implores you to be mindful of the hour should you contact them. As for me, 24/7 works. I've listed their numbers underneath this statement." Providing just what he described, Tao silently prays he didn't step on any toes. Returning to the family at a slower clip than when he left, Tao releases "Tynie, you may want to kick my ass for this. I told His Honor that the only ones who have a time restriction for taking Terry's calls or texts are T and Sasha because of the babies." "Tao, you just saved my ass.. THANK YOU!" Tynie gasps.

T presumes "Liu's bullshit had her so worked up she forgot to provide the judge with our contact information!" Fifteen minutes later, Terry texts Tao "I'd never call or text a new mother's home at a late hour. I'm a grandpa myself. As for the others you listed, I've noted their information. Please tell Tynie her barcard is in exquisite reputation, I checked that with the U.S. District Court Bar Admittance office. She has nothing to worry about in terms of her career." Tao replies "With all due respect Your Honor, I'm about to show Tynie this text. Trust me, we're all more than grateful for what you've done for us as a family research wise."

Making good on what he told the judge, Tao hears Tynie elate "Holy hell yeah! Thank you Tao! Thank you Your Honor! Thank ya JESUS!" Apparently Tao hasn't figured out the text-to-speech app settings on his phone, that reply getting sent to Terry right away. "I'd answer the same way, Tynie. Have someone in your house remove Liu immediately. From there, have a good day as best you can. We'll be in touch. Next time, I'll text you directly." Tynie takes Tao's phone to answer "I'm on it now, Your Honor. We'll be in direct touch. Thank you!" Returning Tao's phone, Tynie declares "Daddy, we're under judge's orders: get Liu outta here NOW!" Instead of answering verbally, TreMarion opens the front door and tosses Liu out on his ass.

Just then, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off. Bobby pulls it from his pocket, answering to Terry calling. "Your Honor, everything in the papers you got is true. Tynie's worried sick right now that Liu's going to try and keep what we don't wish him to have possession of, we've been exploited by people like him in that manner before. We had TreMarion remove Liu, on your orders." Bobby elaborates. "Very Well. Given your history with that type of situation, her being concerned is quite legitimate. Tell Tynie that inside of ten minutes, those worries WON'T be needed. I'm seeing to that right now. By the way, thank you for not wasting my time with that information." Terry replies. "Your Honor, this family doesn't believe in wasting judge's time." Bobby concludes, the call mutually ending from there. Again pocketing their phone, Bobby leans into his wife's ear while pocketing their phone again, stating. "Ten minutes from now and Liu's not got a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. His Honor JUST told me." "Thank you JESUS!" Tynie gasps.

True to his word, Terry has Liu apprehended in ten minutes. The next part of that event surprises the entire family when TreMarion answers the door. Tynie leaps to her feet, busting Bobby's embrace upon her as this rings out "Your Honor!" "I came here personally to seek out signatures that weren't faxed. I need them to handle a few banking matters for you guys. I told Bobby that nobody here will worry about Liu exploiting them, I meant it." Reversing how they signed the last batch of papers, Tynie and Bobby wind up signing after everyone else. Tynie approaches the judge, yet before she can ask, gets told "After receiving your evidence and its verification, I decided to take this on personally." "Wow Your Honor.. Thank you!" Tynie answers.

Turning to the rest of the people in Tynie's home, Terry announces "You'll all be updated by either Tynie or Bobby when this goes through. If Liu contacts you in any way.. Get my number from them and call immediately! Other than that, do your best to relax as much as you can!" "I'm backing Tynie and Bobby up on this one. I'll need your phones." Tao plots, getting those handed to him one at a time. Programming Terry's number to each device, they all get returned to their respective owners. "One thing Bobby forgot to tell ya Your Honor: we back our own." Tynie giggles. "That's rare these days. You'll all be kept posted. Have a good day." Terry decrees, leaving the house after.

"My weird luck came back.. Jeez!" Tynie blurts, watching her Daddy secure the home. "Sista, don't knock it. Consider it a comedic relief really, because we've gotten through a lot these past few days." Sasha objects. Bobby mentions "She has a point." "Little Shit, don't go there. I'll doublecheck with Jarry now." Tao senses, making that call.

TreMarion catches a frantically worried look on Tynie's face, calling His Honor immediately. "I know you just left my daughter's house, but I'm praying you can find a way to expedite these banking matters. Tynie's gravely concerned about Liu being able to leave the family financially destitute. I just caught her saying that in the background." Terry's reply "Actually, I'm handling that right now. I'm also adding charges to Liu based on what you just said. I take it.." "This family's appearance in court against Liu is a given. Excluding the new mother and father, of course. We can get statements drawn up from them." TreMarion concludes. "Consider it noted." Terry assures, adding he liked the statement idea with Sasha and T. TreMarion thanks Terry for taking the call on such short notice, getting word that a text will come through when everything banking-wise is covered. They hang up as Tao resumes being in the living room, TreMarion and he announcing "We're good!"

Tynie realizes what TreMarion told the Federal Judge, blurting "Holy hell, my Daddy can read lips from across the room!" "Yeah, he probably learned that from you baby." Bobby giggles. "I did." TreMarion admits, pocketing his phone. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie lets out "Tao, I'll owe ya favors until after Hell freezes over if ya get my bail money drink together. For everyone but T and Sasha, that is." Clearing his throat, Tao counters "Like you told the judge: We back our own. I'll make those drinks anyway."

"Would I be stepping on toes if I advised us to take the financials we get back through Terry's work and make trusts out of them to live on?" T wonders. "Dude, that's GENIUS!" Bobby cheers. Tynie certifies "T, Bobby's right: that IS Genius!" Sasha bursts out laughing "Honey, I think they're trying to tell you that idea isn't stepping on toes." Tynie goes back to her man's side, pointing to Sasha with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Sweet. Oh, and sis, the babies were NEVER comfortable or calm in the arms of those we just got rid of. They won't miss those assholes." T notices. "Good to know, brother. I'll be right back." Tynie assures, pecking Bobby's cheek prior to going to change out her distributor cartridge.

What the family didn't know yet is: Terry contacted the bank after Liu left earlier today using a different phone. In that call Terry announced he suspected Liu of fiscal exploitation from the first moment Liu was around him. With that word, the bank actually froze all accounts connected to Tynie and Bobby until Terry called them back.

Tynie makes short order of altering the distributor cartridge, darting back to her kin afterwards. As she settles next to Bobby and provides him a deeper kiss, Tao starts serving the drinks. T takes the sodas from Bobby and Tynie's drinks, handing one to Sasha. "It's diet, you've not had one in a few days. I'm good with this." T relates. Sasha agrees, sipping on the soda right away. Tynie and Bobby break off the kiss, smiling from ear to ear just before breathlessness strikes.

TreMarion's phone goes off at that moment, him putting it on speaker as the call's answered. Terry elaborates on just how far he took the "checking" Tao spoke of, adding "Your bank accounts are fine. I got copies of the amounts earlier, and just got those verified. There's a choice here: you can either get back what Liu took from you as well as his properties liquidated, or just go for the money." "Your Honor, please don't be offended by how I put this: We as a family want our money back! As for Liu's property, we consider it Tao's now!" Tynie responds. Tao's stunned, stammering out "She read our minds Your Honor!" "Consider it done. I'll have the evidence of my efforts faxed to you as soon as I can. You'll get this all confirmed in a text within the next hour." Terry surmises. TreMarion speaks up, declaring the family's gratitude for Terry's work yet again. Terry's last remark in this call "After what your family's endured, this is the least I can do. It's part of my helping you all get justice." Terry hangs up, TreMarion laying his phone to the coffee table after.

"Ya know, I can't help but wonder if Liu's been on Terry's radar for a while. I mean, Terry's worked like a damn dog for us today!" Tynie presumes. "Again, she read our minds!" Tao blurts. Sasha notices that Tynie's calmer after having kissed Bobby and changed out her distributor cartridge, making as much known to the family. "The distributor doesn't have shit to do with my calmness sista!" Tynie gleams, continuing "It does help with my diabetes, on that one you're right." "Aww, Bobby's blushing.." T teases. Tynie leans into her hubby, Sasha noting "Yeah, so's Tynie!"

"Today's been a twisted one." TreMarion states. "Yeah, but for us: twisted in a liberating way!" Tao attaches. "You sound like Babygirl!" TreMarion chuckles. "Daddy, just why is that a bad thing?" Tynie wonders. "I didn't say it was!" TreMarion retorts, everyone laughing briefly as that line ends. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have slept in their parents' modified embrace until this point, Tao changing that by placing each one in their bassinette. "That was my fault. We were so caught up in the moment surrounding another that won't be named around here. Please forgive me you two." Tao worries. "Better idea, nobody around here tries to be perfect with the twins. Give them your best just like you do us, that's all we ask." T counters. "I like the way he thinks!" Bobby commends, speaking for the rest of the family. Tao's still worried about the babies, removing each one from their bassinette to check for marks.

When he did that, Tao discovered both Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needed changed, Tynie again breaking Bobby's hold on her. "I'll be back!" She chirps, racing towards her office.

Returning to the living room less than five minutes later, Tynie's got "top-of-the-line" outfits for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in hand. Instead of leaving Tao to handle changing both babies alone, Tynie does that for Ty-Leah, whispering "I'm so sorry about all the tension that's been around you today sweetie.." Kissing her namesake's forehead, Tynie murmurs "Please forgive me.." Tao follows Tynie's lead on that with Bobby Jr., Sasha gasping "You two did NO wrong! Please don't believe otherwise!"

Tao and Tynie nod, Tao mentioning "They're angels. As for the worry which lead me to finding out they needed changed: it's unfounded." Sasha's confused, Tynie leaning in to decipher "He checked for marks. I know that eye-over style ANYWHERE." Sighing in relief, Sasha says "Thank you Tao. You too sista." Answering in the same second, Tynie and Tao chime "That's what family's for!"

Arising to meet his wife, Bobby wears a proud smile, not saying anything until his arms are back around Tynie's waist. Elated, she crashes into his embrace, giggling "I did that to be closer to you baby. No worries." "Very slick.." Bobby whispers. "Gotta keep ya on your toes somehow!" Tynie kids.

As the family enjoyed some time together, TreMarion's phone goes off yet again. A text from Terry advises "Check the fax machine that goes with this number in ten minutes." Seeing Bobby's fax number in the text, TreMarion replies "On my way now. In terms of the bank accounts, we ask that you text Bobby. I'm sorry Your Honor, I forgot to charge my phone and it's about dead battery wise." Terry's final text in that conversation "No problem. Done that myself."

Another ten minutes pass, the family watching TreMarion go for Bobby's fax machine. "Betcha anything.." Tynie starts. "Terry's been a man of his word so far." Bobby finishes. "Y'all, I meant what I said. We are NOT hiring outside of this house for an attorney again! My barcard's fine, I'm using the fucker!" Tynie informs. "How are you gonna do that since we're family?" Sasha poses. "Simple, I'm not going to go after everyone and their brother, unless there are injuries or welfare issues involved. Beyond that, let the D.A.'s office earn their exorbitant pay on the taxpayers' dime!" Tynie plans.

"Tynie, quick question: How the hell did you plan that after how emotionally charged today's been?!" T queries. "Well, I do admit I had a hard time with that at first. Given the fact I'm in the arms of the greatest man I've ever loved, yeah.. that's changed!" Tynie explains. Tao questions "Bobby, does she make a habit of making you blush?" Tynie's embarrassed by that inquiry, Bobby seeing that across her face. "Actually, I think that's another thing they do together!" T laughs. TreMarion reappears in the room, stating "I've got my hands on something that'll keep everyone's spirits high! Terry kept his word!" Feeling their phone go off in his pocket, Bobby tries to relent a hand to answer it. Tynie beats him to that, sneaking her right hand to retrieve that device. "Umm Daddy, add me and Bobby to that list!" Tynie celebrates, waving their phone about. "Tynie, I don't know the legal ethics of this.." Sasha starts. "Sista, I'm way ahead of you. Unfortunately what you're implying is BIG problems for Terry. However, we CAN have these drinks for him!" Tynie interrupts, saving that text. Pocketing she and Bobby's phone, Tynie starts a wave of drinks being chugged. Sasha and T are the only ones not chugging their drinks, T quietly electing to clear from everything when the family's done.

Tynie modifies Bobby's trademark headtilt to check on the babies, Bobby beaming when he catches it. Ty-Leah stirs awake, whimpering first. Reaching into her bassinette, Tynie breaks the hold shared with her man one more time. Bobby follows her lead on that with his namesake, Ty-Leah fussing from hunger. "Auntie, I got this.." Sasha says in a teasing voice. Slowly giving Ty-Leah to Sasha, Tynie's smile fades a bit. "She's still worried over us.." T gasps. "A little, yeah." Tynie confesses. "We back our own baby, remember that." Bobby relates in a singsong-ish voice. "Yes Dear." Tynie chrips.

Ty-Leah finishes eating, the next thing everyone around her hears is a belch that's a mini version of one of Tynie's. Kissing her namesake's cheek, Tynie whispers "Nicely done.." "Apparently Aunt Tynie doesn't want you to be a prude." Sasha uncovers. Taking Ty-Leah so Bobby Jr. could get fed, Tynie murmurs "I love you little one. We all do." Bobby again tails his wife's moves, his namesake matching how long Ty-Leah took to eat. "They're gonna be little chunks!" Sasha laughs. "No matter what we'll love them." Bobby certifies. When his turn comes, Bobby Jr. manages to again follow his sister's lead in terms of the belch. Tao wonders "Just how is it possible for something so loud to come out of two people who are so small?" "You've been around ME and you're wondering that?!" Tynie jokes. TreMarion bursts into laughter "Man, she got you!" Tao giggles "We needed the comedic relief!" At this time, the twins are in the arms of their parents whose faces just won't quit glowing.

An interruption of the happiness strikes when T's phone goes off. "Your Honor! No it's not too late to call this line. What do you need sir?" T worries upon answering it. "Tell the others all your accounts are accessible as of five minutes ago. Liu's money will be available to you as soon as I find out if Tynie has a problem with an armored truck parking on her property." Terry relays. "Sir, it's good. She just told me." T assures, vowing to let the family know what just changed. "You all treat me better than many others I encounter. Thank you. We'll be in touch." Terry commends, ending the call.

"Umm TreMarion, be ready to answer the door for an armored truck driver. Terry just called. We're ALL set financially!" T announces, pocketing his phone. "Armored truck?" TreMarion blurts, confused. "Daddy, I know EXACTLY why His Honor rigged it like that.." Tynie eludes. Tao's phone goes off after Tynie says that, Terry texting "I can delay the armored truck if you guys also want the funds from Bruno and Phil. I've checked, they have no other relatives who want anything to do with that." Running that text over to Tynie, Tao blurts "I can't believe this.." "Your Honor, is there any way we can get half of the combined amount back? Send the other half to the NYPD general fund, please. I don't want our police Force to not have funds when my family can help them." Tynie replies. "I can make that happen. The armored truck will be there in an hour and a half." Terry concludes, Tynie handing Tao back his phone. "Umm guys, I kiiinda did something that may offend. I had Bruno and Phil's bank accounts split in half funds-wise. They've no other relatives, and the NYPD stands to lose a shitload of taxpayer funds thanks to our asshat Governor." Tynie states nervously. Bobby verifies "She's not lying about that. I may be retired from the Force, but I still have my sources." "Sista, that was amazing!" Sasha cheers, Tao, TreMarion and T adding "You didn't offend us!"

Terry has a stroke of genius before ordering that armored truck go to Tynie's. "Why should they have only a portion of the money with the rest in accounts at a bank where those against them could cause problems?" Terry asks the solitude around his chambers. He sends a fax to the family explaining the alteration of his orders with their money, elaborating in deep detail as to his motives. Tao's phone again goes off, Terry requesting "If it's not too much trouble, can you check that fax machine in five minutes?" "I can be by it in three minutes Your Honor. With this family, what you want is NEVER a trouble!" Tao responds, racing to Bobby's fax machine. Terry again appreciates the respect level Tynie and her family provide him, pocketing his phone one more time. Arriving at Bobby's fax machine, Tao discovers his phone's battery is nearly as dead as TreMarion's. Reading the latest fax, Tao sees "This'll be the last communication for the day. Your family's had a twisted one, and there are things you'll need time to resolve. See you in my Chambers Monday at three. Excluding the new mother and Father, of course."

Running back in the direction of everyone else, Tao sports an excited smile. The latest fax in hand, Tao then seeks out everyone's attention. Reading it verbatim, Tao concludes "Sasha, you T and the twins are to relax Monday at three. Everyone else, we have a meeting in Terry's chambers." "Works with us!" T assures, Sasha nodding. "Babe, can we let the others use our safe until a better bank's found for the family to do that trust thing T spoke of earlier?" Tynie poses. "I was planning on that honey." Bobby answers.

TreMarion waits by the front door until there's an armored truck in the driveway. Tao hands over the last fax Terry sent the family, TreMarion running out to the operators of that truck with it in hand. "We already know sir. Show us where you want this.." One of the operators whispers, TreMarion pocketing that fax. Guiding them inside the house, TreMarion sees Bobby peck Tynie's cheek before ending the embrace. "If y'all need ANYTHING, call us. If you don't get either me or Bobby right away, keep calling til that changes." Tynie premeditates. Every adult around her responds as one "Got it!"

TreMarion and Bobby are only gone with the armored truck operators for forty-five minutes, both men escorting those people out. Inside five minutes, the armored truck vanishes from Tynie's property, never to return. The home's locked up by Bobby, who sees a bit of a pensive look on TreMarion's face. As soon as the home's secured, Bobby holds out a detailed account of the money they'd just received, soothing the worry TreMarion muttered under his breath. "Besides, I don't think they're dumb enough to doublecross a federal judge." Bobby assumes. "Surprisingly enough, I don't either." TreMarion concurs after checking the numbers on that paper again.

Bobby's then handed the fax TreMarion pocketed earlier, only to promise "I'll put this up later." Walking back to his wife's side, Bobby goes silent. "It seems like we're starting over." Tynie frets. "After all we've survived, starting over's not a bad thing. Honestly Tynie, everyone here except the twins has been through hell until now. This fresh start is needed if ya think about it." T absolves. "He's absolutely right Babygirl." TreMarion vouches. Sasha agrees "T made a hell of a point." Tao nods to agree, leaning into Bobby's ear. The next thing Bobby hears is Tynie's plan about "call until you get us" which was made in his absence. "Yep, she's a mind reader." Bobby giggles. Laying the back of her head to his shoulder, Tynie relents "Yeah, learned it from the best!"

Sasha worries "I don't want us taking up you guys's entire day.." "Sista, we needed this time together as a family. You're no bother, never will be. Same with T and everyone else within the sight of me and Bobby's faces." Tynie overrules. Tao adds "Tynie's made a good point, yet I'm compelled to agree with Sasha's worry." Bobby and Tynie then hug everyone there, managing to do so while Sasha and T held Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. TreMarion has one final concern during this meetup, whispering to Bobby "How are Bruno and Phil's funerals gonna be covered now?" Tynie's at Bobby's hip when that rings out, her asking "Lover, the phone and your credit card." Complying with her idea, Bobby hands both over right away. Tynie searches for the best funeral home in town, calling them immediately. "Our FORMER attorney told me we have the BEST arrangements for two of our relatives already covered. If that's not the case, I can change that right now." Tynie declares to the funeral director. "Was your attorney a Liu Kwan?" The funeral director poses. "Yes." Tynie yips. "According to my system, miss, it's covered in full." The funeral director mentions. "Thank you." Tynie blurts, asking for proof to be faxed to Bobby's machine. "Right away." The funeral director assures, literally sending the fax while Tynie's on the line. They hang up as one, Tynie murmuring "Believe it or not, dumbfuck actually kept his word on that one! I'm getting proof faxed right now!" Sasha and T settle Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their carseats, T then carrying the diaperbag. Walking up to the rest of the family, Sasha announces "Tynie, if I made you feel like you were a bitch yesterday, I'm sorry. You were protecting me and the babies." "Sista, it's all good. No worries." Tynie responds, smiling broadly.

Tao looks Tynie and Bobby in the eyes for a moment, then worries "I don't know how to ask this.." "Sasha, we love you. Saturday.. It's a dark day in the family. We didn't tell you this yet, because we knew not how you'd take it since it happened so close after you became a mom. We have a dual funeral that day. What dumbfuck, as Tao and Tynie call him, said about Phil.. It's the truth." Bobby states. "We'll meet you here before then. All of us." T plots, TreMarion and Tao concurring. "Bobby, thank you for worrying over me about that. If a funeral hits in this family, I'm showing up. T and I may have to, as Tynie calls it, bow out. Ya know, if the babies fuss or something. I'm not ready to get a sitter just yet." Sasha educates. "Works with us." Tynie gasps, starting another wave of hugs through the family. Everyone's surprised at Sasha's reaction to the news, T expounding "We talked about that, not in a lot of detail. She doesn't feel right doing it any other way. Frankly, nor do I."

"Wow." Tynie sighs, everyone accepting the replies T and Sasha gave with proud smiles. Escorting the new family to their van first, Tynie secretly worries Sasha will try to sit between the carseats again. Sasha doesn't, T loading the babies inside the van as the shotgun seat's overtaken. A quick glare given the skies, Tynie mouths "Thank you Jesus!"

"Holy hell, Tynie's found religion!" Sasha kids. "Glad I can make ya laugh!" Tynie chuckles, walking around the van to shut its doors. Witnessing that vehicle drive off, Bobby and Tynie see Tao and TreMarion head for home. Tao texts Bobby "We don't want you keeping the house open like that for too long. We'll see you later. Everyone loves you two. Little Shit's idea with calling you guys stands as of right now." Bobby doesn't get that text until whisking his wife inside the house and securing it behind them, though. As they relax on the couch, Tynie watches him answer "Love you too. Thank you for that. Sounds like a plan."

Snuggling up against him, Tynie peeps "I'm a little dizzy from all the twists today's had." Tightening the embrace shared, Bobby murmurs "You're far from alone on that one baby." "Tell me something sexy. As far as you can tell: Will we have to raise that much legal hell again anytime soon?" "I don't think so honey. From what I can see right now, those days are over for the entire family." Bobby answers. Their phone fell from Bobby's hands as they cuddled, actually landing between the two. "Like I mouthed when I saw Sasha not squeeze between Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s carseats: Thank ya Jesus!" Tynie chirps. Resting her head on the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie goes on "Hottie, I really didn't mean to have a bossy tone with you when I called the funeral director. Let alone when I asked about the family using our safe." "You didn't have that tone babe. You were protecting us. We love you for that." Bobby counterclaims.

Pulling her into his lap, Bobby waits until Tynie's pocketed their shared phone before kissing her. They drag out this affection until breathlessness hits each separately, Tynie saying through her breath "Love you" "Love you too beautiful." Bobby replies in kind.

Resuming the gaze into Bobby's eyes, Tynie murmurs "I don't know if I can give It as wildly as my King deserves after how nuts today's been." "We can wait on that. I want to make sure my Queen's not still dizzy before we leave this snuggle anyway." Bobby relays. "Oooh, I get to feel those muscles around me." Tynie purrs, settling into the embrace more. Already aware Tynie loathes it when he's not as relaxed as she is, Bobby splays them both out against the couch. She lays in his arms quietly for a good while, Bobby catching her relaxed enough to have fallen asleep. Gently raiding her pockets, he sets their phone onto the coffee table. Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Love you."

Tynie naps in Bobby's arms for another hour, stirring awake to see that he too had fallen asleep. "You stay right there. I've got this.." She whispers, gently sliding out of his grasp and getting their phone. Seeing her hubby sleeping with his knees bent as if she was still in his arms, Tynie delicately pulls his legs down at the ankles, muttering "I'll not have my King hurting like that.." "Thank you my Queen." Bobby giggles in his sleep. Heading for the kitchen, Tynie plots to make Bobby a spread of food so intense it'd make you want to punch God in the kisser.

Deliberately leaving the vent off, Tynie wonders just how long it'll be before Bobby catches her doing that. Tynie being halfway through the preparations, Bobby shows to her in the kitchen. "We're sharing that, by the way." Bobby relates, meeting up with her. Running his right hand down Tynie's spine, Bobby's immediately worried when she throws her head back and wails out in pain as his palm arrives at her hipline. "Baby.. I think it's out.." Tynie mutters. Wrapping his left arm around her front, Bobby corrects "Not for long. I'll take care of that." Taking several tries, Bobby manages to pop the base of his wife's spine back into alignment. "Thank you hottie." Tynie half-whispers. They kiss before Bobby resolves "No problem, please go relax." Walking to the kitchen bar backwards, Tynie cannot stop smiling. "Tell ya the truth, our family not gunnin after everyone and their mama in court already feels pretty fuckin good!" Tynie celebrates, sitting down with a chair ready for Bobby to join her.

Having pocketed their phone before starting the meal, she retrieves it to get the same notion shared in a mass text. Aside from when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need sleep, fed or changed, everyone else plans to take the rest of today to try and relax. Sharing love and a vow to keep updates between each other, everybody pockets their phone. Relaying that to Bobby, Tynie goes quiet after and starts checking her man out. He takes a few quick glances at her, catching her face redden every time. "Enjoyin the view?" Bobby taunts. "More like worshipping the man love eternally!" Tynie chimes back.

Checking their next meal, he wonders "You know I was teasing.. Right?" "Yeah, I wasn't though. I do love you Eternally." Tynie responds, causing him to stop on a dime. "Baby, I love you beyond forever." He vows, sensing her reply meant something unhappy nagged in Tynie's being.

Heading to her side as their meal cooled a bit, Bobby wonders "Honey, what is it?" "I want to relax, yet I also want to dropkick Liu's nuts down Satan's throat while in stilletos!" Tynie answers. "On that last one, we all do. Liu's not worth that kind of felony though gorgeous." Bobby relates, getting his wife to smile again. "Unless it's urgent or regarding the twins, we have the rest of today alone. Everyone's taking today like that. It was T's idea." Tynie expounds. "He's a good man for Sasha." Bobby comments. Tynie arises, abruptly ceasing his hold on her, the two gathering their meal at each other's side.

Bobby notices with every step Tynie's leaning into him more, wondering why that is quietly. "Babe, I'm happy we got rid of everything that caused us pain and bullshit. I don't mean that just for you and I, but for the family. The way we used to go about shit as a family was tearing apart my nerves, yet I was also starting to feel like it was our only recourse against assholes. Does that make any sense?" Tynie explains. "Given the way this family's been treated by the three lawyers we've hired, yes. As for your nerves being torn apart by that, you're not alone. Relax honey, everything's good now." Bobby consoles wrapping her in his arms.

From there, Tynie goes silent as Bobby looks down on her, still a bit concerned. They take up the tray with their meal spread across it remaining at each other's side, heading for the couch with it. Sitting down at the same time, Tynie and Bobby eat in silence, as his mind rages with worried curiosity about the change in how she was acting. Tynie looked him over, not saying anything until they finished the meal. Reaching back to get them drinks, at last she says "To tell you the truth I'm not too pleased with the fact Liu basically had the twins around a high-tension situation. By the grace of God he didn't get them too intermixed, but still."

"Nobody's alright with that my love. He's gone from our family now, so it definitely won't happen again." Bobby soothes, taking both drinks and opening them.

Handing his wife one of the drinks, he realizes the one this stung the most was likely home alone. Acting on that hunch, Bobby texts Tao "Hey man, you good?" "I'm at TreMarion's having a great time, Bobby. Relax. We'll deal with the property issues after the funeral. TreMarion's idea." Tao replies. Agreeing to that, the two men end the conversation. Before Tynie knows it, Bobby has the couple's shared phone planted on her. She'd been oblivious to the whole talk with Tao happening, her drink being nearly ended as that went down. Setting down her beverage, Tynie goes in for a kiss from Bobby.

Leading the way with that affection, she manages to throw him off with the sheer power to it. Of course, he returns the kiss just as strongly as he got it, hoping that'll settle any nerves in Tynie from what's gone down today so far. After they split off, Tynie relates "You, my hottie, are to stay put. I got this.." Arising from the couch, she goes to clear from everything alone, Bobby objecting to that idea without a peep. Another fifteen minutes pass as everything gets cleaned up, the two then going for their room arm-in-arm. Giggling as she walked with him, Tynie sends word that she has no more naggings tethered to her heart.

"Glad I can make you that happy baby." Bobby says meekly. "You always do, Bobby-bear! What made you think otherwise? Tell me." Tynie worries, immediately ceasing her giggles.

"It's just that I promised you paradise, not a lot of bullshit. We've both been through that enough in our lives. I'm sorry that all this has hit you my love. I.." Bobby starts. "Now honey, don't finish that sentence. You've done absolutely no wrong. I do have my Paradise.. Because I have you." Tynie amends, reaching her hand down to grab his ass. "Ty-baby!" Bobby squeals, returning the favor. "You've been tense today babe, I'm gonna change that!" Tynie evades. "You first." Bobby chirps, taking her up into his arms before going on "Especially with how your back by your hips was a bit ago." She looks into his eyes, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as her face is painted with the first blushing glow in days.

Approaching their bed, Bobby lays his wife onto it before slinking behind her. The worry over Tynie remained in his mind from the moment after he popped her lower back into place, so much being proven when he lifts her shirt. "What is it babe?" Tynie frets. "It's nothing I can't take care of.. you relax." Bobby declares, starting her massage slightly backwards. He works from her hips to her shoulders this time, taking a bit to check for other areas of her spine that may be out of place. Finding two, he pops both back into alignment before saying anything. "Before you ask, I have no idea why that's been out today. I'll say this: it had nothing to do with anything you've done." Tynie surmises. He catches the hint in her latest remarks, sighing in a bit of relief. Her massage continues for a while, Tynie melting onto the bed for a few moments afterwards. Closing her eyes, Tynie pines "I'm falling apart." Entangling her in his arms, Bobby objects "No baby, you're not. It's taken care of now." "Thank you baby.."She purrs, slowly getting up from the bed.

When he lies out to be massaged, Bobby questions "Why'd you say you're falling apart?" Slipping into position to rub Bobby down, Tynie answers "I've not had that happen with my back in quite a while, for one. Not only that, I still consider myself as falling apart since my diabetes got so bad so fast. I already know this is hurting you to hear, but I'm not about to lie." Working out the tension spots in his back, Tynie again goes silent. "How do I change your mind on that babe?" Bobby asks.

"Ah Ah, you let me finish this first." Tynie responds, continuing his massage. Later melting into the mattress, Bobby sends word that she managed to eradicate his frame of the day's tensions. The only non-celebratory thing on their minds at that moment was what Tynie'd just let out. Lying beside him, Tynie waits until Bobby speaks again.

"Honey, I appreciate your honesty with that. However, hearing you speak that way about the best woman I've ever known and loved hurt. You're not falling apart, beautiful. You'd be just as hurt if I said something like that. I know things have been crazy for us and the family a lot lately. We've rarely had happiness because of that, which I'm aware cuts you like a knife. You're not alone in that either, my love. We've all had rough histories before coming together, the losses lately have added to our stress. I've noticed that in you, but didn't want to hurt you by saying something. I'm alright, before you worry about added stress on my heart." Bobby divulges.

Letting that sink in, Tynie gasps "Whoa." This time, it's Bobby who's entangled in an embrace as she continues "You're really amazing. I wondered why you haven't spoken much lately, dear. I know now. As far as the stresses, I figure we focus on our own. We'll have losses and stress, sure. That's just life. As long as we all get opportunities to have our own paradise… I'm good with it. Before you ask where that came from, you actually inspired it." Looking into her eyes, Bobby's jaw drops as she sports a look which speaks of having more on her mind.

"I haven't taken the time to treat you like royalty lately, yet here you are being romantic with me.." Tynie mopes. Seeing the remorse for that written in her eyes, Bobby whispers "You always treat me like royalty. Just by being mine, and loving me." Tynie then maneuvers within his embrace to nuzzle the center of his chest, saying nothing. "You've been scared of losing me again.." Bobby realizes under his breath. "Truthfully, that's part of the reason today's gotten me so damn dizzy. We as a family have had to change up shit on a dime repeatedly, now I just want time for everything to mellow out." She mumbles.

"You're not alone in wanting that, Angel. As for you losing me: NEVER! We all need to try and relax the rest of the day, because I don't think you're alone in the dizzying feeling from the earlier events." Bobby consoles, gently stroking some of her hair. Attempting to act on his most recent plan, Tynie has no clue that Bobby's gone into her pocket for their phone. Texting the others, everything that was said about relaxing the rest of the day was relayed by Bobby, only to have him get told "Yeah, we were going to do that anyway. Little Shit can relax too, we'll keep ya updated. Love you." Sending love back, Bobby manages to get their phone charged without entirely disrupting the hold on Tynie. "They send their love baby. Everyone's alright, and evidently my idea about relaxing was theirs too!" Bobby tells her. "Works with me babe." Tynie assures. When he goes back to totally entangling Tynie in a snuggle, Bobby hears "It's been a few days since we made love. I want to, yet I don't want what I give you intimately to be weak." Kissing her cheek first, Bobby whispers "Later baby, trust me." Snaking her frame up a bit, Tynie pops her back with a moan before swearing "I always trust you.." Amazingly when she did that, Bobby wasn't struck in a harmful way. Between kisses, Tynie attests "I'm alright. You relax too babe. Love you."

The rest of Tynie and Bobby's family had their days pretty well planned out from that moment, all itineraries having a predominant plot of relaxation attached. T and Sasha didn't wish to bother the family when everyone was mellowing out, then Sasha recalls "You know how Little Shit is. She said we're no bother.." "That's true honey. Little Shit is a stubborn woman." T responds, checking on Ty-Leah. Bobby Jr.'s being checked on by Sasha, who's right alongside T in worrying more than usual. TreMarion calls after about ten minutes, offering "Tao and I can come over and give you two a break. Either that or I can call out Tynie." "Tynie's worked hard enough for now, poor kid's gotta take over the family legal matters. Sasha and I know she loves the twins, but we say she has today off. After all, every time we've been over there, she's leapt around like mad." T answers.

"In that case, Tao and I are on our way. Good call, son." TreMarion plans, the two men hanging up. What T doesn't know yet is TreMarion called Jarry out on a hunch. "We need you to examine the twins, especially Ty-Leah. We're not putting anything past those we've gotten out of the family." TreMarion warns. "I'll meet you there!" Jarry vows, hanging up. Ten minutes later, T opens the door for Tao, TreMarion and Jarry. "Trust me on this son.." TreMarion says through his teeth. "Of course, TreMarion." T affirms waving them inside. As he secures the home Sasha witnesses Jarry examining the twins. "Gut reaction. You know why too." TreMarion presumes. "Sure do." Sasha yips. Jarry turns to TreMarion and Sasha over half an hour later, informing "They're perfectly healthy. Nothing out of the ordinary for babies their age. The only thing I caught was Ty-Leah having an allergic reaction to whatever laundry soap her outfit was washed in."

Sasha's handed an ointment for that, instructed to call Jarry if ANYTHING seems abnormal with the babies. Vowing she will, that ointment gets placed where both T and Sasha have direct access to it. "By the way, Babygirl's got sensitive skin too. Runs in the family." TreMarion advises, catching the worried look on Sasha's face. Leaning into TreMarion, Jarry mutters "Your gut was off.. this time. You did right by calling me. I've done those kindS of examinations a lot over the years, what I told her was the truth." "Figured as much, you're a good man Jarry. Thank you." TreMarion whispers back.

"TreMarion, would you mind.." T wonders. Approaching him, TreMarion provides the laundry soaps that didn't break Tynie out back when she lived with her Daddy. "Try these. I'll stick around until you get back." TreMarion offers. "Thanks!" T chirps, kissing Sasha's cheek before ducking out to get that particular item for the house. Jarry waves to everyone there, leaving when T goes to the front door. Tao secures that home behind them, witnessing Jarry drive off. Tao, TreMarion, Sasha and the babies all take that as a time for bonding. Sasha's treated by Tao and TreMarion just as Tynie does, by that learning when family's around the babies, Sasha's not to do much.

Tao has pings of guilt for his brother treating the family this way, TreMarion overruling when they're sensed "Don't take liability for him. You barely knew him when we all met up. Besides, he's old enough to get a law license. That means he should be man enough to take responsibility for his own acts. I know you have a strict personal honor code, Tao. Don't dishonor yourself by claiming this is somehow your fault."

T returns inside the home when that statement's made, adding "Tao, no disrespect intended. Tynie'd kick your ass if you said those things about feeling faulty for this. Beyond that, TreMarion's right." Sasha chimes "You know how Little Shit is." Having what they need for the house and the twins bagged and strewn to his arms, T watches TreMarion lock up the house. "You didn't offend me, by the way." TreMarion swears.

Tao uncovers "He doesn't deserve my doing that. You guys were right." Turning to Sasha, Tao says "T's going to be right back. He doesn't want what he has on him around the babies. It's a safety thing." "Yeah, T's really protective of me and the babies. I'm not knockin it though!" Sasha laughs, T practically racing to honor what Tao told her. TreMarion advises a bit loudly "T! Save that darting around for when it's urgent man! Tao and I got them covered for now!" From the back of the house, T hollers "Got it! Thanks!" "Daddy, tell me something. If things keep working out the way they are now with me and T.." Sasha concerns. "It's a given honey. No worries now." TreMarion returns. "You said it yourself: you know how Little Shit is! She taught us!" Tao laughs. Returning to Sasha's side at that moment T giggles "I was wondering how long that'd take!"

Ty-Leah starts to cry a bit after that conversation ceases, T getting her out of the bassinette. As she gets changed, T notices the same thing Jarry did. Sasha hands him the ointment to care for that, T whispering to his child "Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "We didn't know, T. It's alright." Sasha soothes. TreMarion hears Bobby Jr. start to cry, caring for him right alongside T with Ty-Leah. Placing a second ointment bottle by the one T's using, TreMarion announces "Jarry gave it to me before he left." When both twins are changed and lathered in the ointment, TreMarion murmurs "I love you both. None of us knew, we're so sorry." Tao backs up a bit, texting Tynie the update on the twins. Tynie and Bobby both leap slightly when their phone goes off, him being the one to answer it. "The twins have sensitive skin. Apparently the soap Sasha used on their clothes broke them out. Jarry covered them on it though." Bobby educates.

Sliding their phone from his hand, Tynie instructs "Tao, thank Jarry for us. Try to get T and Sasha not to feel as bad about this. Daddy too. I mean, if you can. Love you." "Already did the first one, as for the other two: I'll do my best. Love you too." Tao replies, pocketing his phone. Settling their phone to charge, Tynie mutters "Sasha and T must feel absolutely HORRIBLE about this!" "I can imagine they do." Bobby replies.

At Sasha's, Tao's trying his best to make good on what Tynie instructed. TreMarion caught that, telling T and Sasha "She knows. Tao was evidently told to do what he could to get you two not to feel as bad about this. Me too, I know my kid. Nobody knew about this, so we'll just use what Jarry gave us. Oh, and don't even think you two are a bother by calling the rest of the family either." "We don't feel we're a bother, Daddy. T and I just.." Sasha starts. Tao intrudes "Sasha, you've been amazing parents. We found this out as a family if you think about it. Honestly it's better to learn this kind of thing now as opposed to later." Those words work like magic on Sasha's worried heart, as they do T's, both proving that with glowing smiles on their faces. Tao texts Tynie back starting with "I think I did it" and going into what he said. TreMarion advises "Tao, I know you promised to tell Tynie about that. However, I know my kid. She'd tell ya you did good." Less than five minutes later, TreMarion's advisement is proven true. Tynie again charges their phone, telling Bobby "Honey, we need to find a way to show T and Sasha that they've never been a bother to us. I also gotta find out who the fuck got them believing otherwise. When I manage that one: be ready to bond me out of jail!" "I'd rather you not get arrested honey. I just got a better idea." Bobby evades, going for their phone.

Tynie kicks back as the man of her dreams gets ahold of the new D.A. Relaying everything that's hit the family in the past week, Bobby inquires on having felonies revolving around emotional exploitation lodged against everyone that's been recently incarcerated on the family's behalf. The new D.A. does one better, making that request good as additional charges against EVERYONE the family has had incarcerated that's still living. "A mass-conspiracy of exploitation.. Nice!" Bobby cheers, getting told there will be future contact to announce the courtdate.

As that call continues, the D.A. says "Just send one family member, a max of two. The courtrooms have been kind of swarmed with gallery-hoarding witnesses lately." "In that case, it's going to be me and my wife. Tynie Goren." Bobby premeditates. Gulping as that name hits the D.A's ears, Bobby's told to have a good day.

Charging their phone for what's hoped to be the last time today, Bobby recounts everything he and the new D.A. discussed. "Ohh honey, you're feared by the District Attorney's office!" Bobby gleams. "It's about damned time those pencil pushin, taxpayer exploitin', piss for brains shyster fucktards learned there are people who won't take their shit!" Tynie profiles. Bobby laughs for a moment, taking her back into his arms. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby says "By the way, that was hot!" "Just like the man I learned it from." Tynie elates. "Thank you gorgeous." He replies, showing of a cheeky smile. "Now, to plan a vacation for Daddy, one for Tao, and definitely one for Sasha,T and the babies.. How to pull that all off without them finding out until we deliver on it, literally.. That's the question." Tynie rails off. "Beautiful, you know they won't let us.." Bobby warns softly. "Yeah. Ya gotta admit, it was a good idea though!" Tynie chuckles. "Sure was, my stunner." Bobby murmurs in a giddy voice. They go from that conversation to sharing in more love displays, opting not to let speaking intrude on the romantic moment.

At Sasha's, Tao and TreMarion spend time caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., taking turns assuring Sasha and T relax. T's insistent upon making them something to eat, Sasha sitting by the babies when he does. She looks upon the two youngest family members with an apologetic smile, recalling what Tao and TreMarion said earlier silently. TreMarion catches the expression on Sasha's face, saying softly "It's alright. We'll help you anyway we can. I speak for the others too. Tao was right, we needed to find this out now." The glow from a while back returns to Sasha's face, T soon coming into the room with a full tray of food. "They're right baby. I know it hurts you, and I'm sorry." T soothes, serving Sasha first. Tao and TreMarion wait until T starts eating with Sasha, taking that time to lay the twins back into their bassinettes.

As the adults eat, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep more soundly than they have in any naps taken all day. "That's what's made them so fussy!" Sasha gasps. "Yep, after I'm done.. T, you'll lose this argument.. Tao and I are re-washing everything the babies wear, sleep on, or use. We'll even pay for the spike in your water bill." TreMarion premeditates. Tao intrudes "We are doing that.. AFTER I take care of something. There's NO way those two babies are going to risk going through this again due to soap resin. Oh, Sasha and T.. That argument.. You'll also lose." Sasha and T share a glance, then answer "Got it!" Sasha and T conclude first, Tao not too far behind them. TreMarion finishes, then takes everything to clean up. Tao makes a couple calls, soon after finalizing what he mentioned mere moments ago. Handling the escort of the delivery people, Tao waits until the new appliances are set up before returning to the others at Sasha's. TreMarion meets up with him, relating "I took the clothes off of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I say we make good on the plan."

Tao nods, following TreMarion around the house to gather everything that's touched the babies since they got out of the hospital. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awaken simultaneously, T and Sasha each gathering one into their arms. "You two have stubborn granddaddies. Everything will be fine now." That couple whispers as one. It takes slightly less time than TreMarion expected to get through everything laundry wise, Tao alluding "Yeah, I did get them the biggest washer and dryer I could. I did that on purpose. Here's hoping my idea works out." TreMarion admits "I would've never thought laundry soap resin was a problem. Relax, it'll work." They repeatedly cross the house, mainly to put up the laundry as it comes from the dryer. T and Sasha change the twins, getting handed freshly cleaned outfits by Tao whom wears a pensive smile. Moments after those getups are on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., the entire living room's silence is broken by their laughter. "It worked!" Tao gasps. "Thanks you guys. We love you. We've got it from here. We already know what to do." Sasha and T say as one. TreMarion and Tao are escorted out by T who has Ty-Leah in his arms. She's kissed by Tao and TreMarion both, whom separately say "Those were from everyone. We love you." Sasha tailed T with Bobby Jr. in her arms, only to see him get the same treatment. The couple pulls off securing their home without losing the grip on the baby in their arms, both deciding "We should give one of those guys a key to this place!" Settling the twins in their bassinettes again, Sasha notices something hanging out of the chamber beneath Ty-Leah's. "Huh?!" She poses, pulling out two baby slings. T sees a small tag on them with "T.G." written on it. Looking at his children, T swears "Your Aunt Tynie's a real snot!" Getting one set up for Sasha, T then slips Bobby Jr. inside it.

Sasha returns the favor to T with Ty-Leah, both discovering "Yeah, Tynie's a little shit alright!" Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah smile at that, T laughing "I think they agree with us!" As the couple settles onto the couch, Sasha texts Bobby saying "Hey man.. We found these baby slings after Tao and TreMarion left.." Across town, Tynie and Bobby's romantic elation is interrupted by their phone going off. Tynie reads what Sasha sent to Bobby, answering "Yeah.. that time I DID call in a favor. Love ya and I hope they work out!" T then takes pictures of the babies resting in those slings, sending them to Tynie. "They look so comfortable.. YAY!" Tynie answers, getting Sasha to send back "LOL, sista you're weird!" Sounding like Bobby, Tynie retorts "Yeah, but you love us." "We sure do. Later." Sasha concludes, both she and Tynie setting their phones to charge one more time today. Lying back against Bobby's pillows, Tynie starts laughing like a total airhead. "What did I miss?" Bobby asks, getting told everything between spurts of his wife's giggles.

Ending the gap by prowling towards her with an amorous smile, Bobby announces what's on his mind. "Oohh. Go for it baby!" She elates. Nodding as he reaches out to undress her, Bobby slurs "With pleasure…" Her top's yanked off first, then the pants, Bobby going from doing that to taunting her with his long, elegant fingers. "You've got too many clothes on honey.." She purrs, tearing of Bobby's outfit. As her hands roam his physique, Tynie feels just how hard her hubby's manhood is. Moaning out, Tynie wraps both hands around him stroking fiercely. He sees that move matching it with one of his own, taking her bust in one hand, toying with her sex using the other. They share in this experience for a while, kissing as it drones on. "I want you…" Tynie howls after pulling her lips away from his. "Lay back baby.." Bobby whispers. She does, at the same time spreading out her legs, showing him just how ready she is. Bobby eyes her over while hovering above Tynie, saying lustfully "Damn you're sexy!" "So are you baby.."Tynie responds in a yearning tone. This time, he enters her slowly, allowing Tynie to adjust to the size of his erection. The throbs she feels when his manhood's entrenched in her core muscles drive her wild with need, Tynie hollering "Fuck me baby!"

Those words were all the inspiration Bobby needed, her finding out as much when he starts thrusting inside her. "It's been too long.. God I need this!" Tynie whimpers. "We both do.. Yeah it has.. Enjoy it beautiful." Bobby grunts out, going on with his ministrations. Tynie's arms go right for his shoulders, only to drape her hands down his back. As he's getting pawed and clawed, Bobby intensifies his thrusts, showing in that move just how dire his need really is. "Stay on top my King. Please.. Don't Stop! Unnhh, I'm soo close!" Tynie moans after a bit. "Yes my Queen. I don't stop until we're both satisfied." Bobby whispers in her ear, keeping his thrusts up. The lovemaking they share is rather hot and heavy this time, Tynie stopping her pawing and clawing to hold onto his ass. Around his erection, her core muscles tighten moreso by the second, Tynie's climax raging through her as Bobby's name is bellowed at the skies. "Damn baby, you're so tight!" Bobby howls, refusing to cease fucking her until he comes. Tynie pleas for more although she's orgasmed, her man hornily obliging. Looking into her eyes, Bobby grunts "Unnh.. gotta fight it.. my baby's.. not satisfied.. yet.."

Returning the gaze to Bobby's eyes, Tynie starts grinding in time with him. "My King.. Does not.. Torture my love viper..Like that! When you need.. to bust a nut.. You flood me!" She grunts out before announcing her latest climax rather loudly "Unnh Bobbayyy!" Keeping her gyrations up, Tynie later hears Bobby howl to declare his release "Yes my Queen..Unnh! Tynieee!" Her latest grunted out desires are more than granted at that moment, Bobby and Tynie rather literally coming together.

Releasing his ass from her grasp, Tynie pets up Bobby's spine as he collapses from the intensity of his orgasm. "That was amazing!" She whispers, also telling him "I'm serious Bobby, you rocked me! Just don't ever torture my love viper like that again! I don't want you holding back when the need to come hits. You won't let me do that." "You were phenomenal too honey. I swear I won't do that again. I was just worried about you being satisfied." Bobby responds. "Well, that worry needs to go right out the window. You always satisfy me. I just don't want you hurt in that way, baby." Tynie justifies in a playful tone. Kissing her briefly, Bobby concludes sharing the tone "Thank you baby.."

Petting the back of his head, Tynie confesses "I worry all the time about you getting hurt. I don't want it to happen, especially like that. I fear constantly about breaking your heart too, much less losing you in that way. Bobby, please understand that." "That's why you've been skittish again!" Bobby realizes, seeing the painful truth to that confession run down her face in the form of tears. "I do understand that honey, honest. Please, let our love be the guide. We've got an amazing sync beautiful, use it. The skittishness and extra stress on your heart worries me. You'd not let me have that on my heart. I know that, because you've always thought my Detective instincts are sexy. Aside from loving me that's all I'll ever ask for: trust our sync and our love." Bobby expounds, wiping the tears away. "Y-you mean that? I-I don't have to shower you in gifts?" Tynie stammers out. "Oh god! YES I meant that! Ty-baby, I don't want any more material things. I just want you and your devotion." Bobby gasps, stunned.

Taking that last revelation in, Tynie concedes "You have my love and devotion, eternally. As for the material gifts, I'm with you on that one. In terms of what you said about my trusting our love and sync: you read me gorgeous."

Holding Tynie close, Bobby hears whimpered "I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., yet I want some time that's just ours. I'm being so heartless." "No you're not, babe. We can make that happen after a few more things get taken care of. Don't you worry." Bobby soothes, only to have his wife guide him on the bed to her left side. They kiss yet again, Tynie feeling like she's soaring halfway into the affections. She giggles as Bobby's tongue models off it's dexterity in her mouth, telling of the liberating perkiness that most recent discussion wound up having. Reiterating the giggles, Bobby celebrates that as the two slowly separate from the kiss. Before they can enjoy the peaceful happiness around them, the shared phone goes off. Tynie reaches back to answer it, getting advised by Tao "Yeah, they think you two are a pair of little shits! The twins are fine now, we took care of the whole sensitive skin reaction to laundry soap. Relax, Tynie. You'll have another shot to back Sasha, T, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr.. AFTER you two have time to yourselves. TreMarion and I got this because you have been through hell trying to support the family again. Not only that, with you overtaking our future legal issues, myself, Sasha, TreMarion, and T all figure down time is best. You'll still see the babies, I'll arrange that one. As for you supporting the family as you have lately: that stops once we get our banking issues settled. Blame T for that idea, because he said you've done way more than enough. The rest of us agree with him, especially after what this family's endured exploitation wise."

"Yes, Elder. Hang on. I'm going to put this thing on speakerphone, when I do.. Can you repeat yourself?" Tynie plans out. "Sure." Tao chirps, hearing the beep that comes with a phone being placed on speaker. Once Bobby hears what Tao has to say, he adds "Thank you guys. One change to the plan though, that being: Tynie and I are called right away if shit hits or Sasha and T need someone late at night." "I forgot to mention that being a given." Tao laughs. Bobby and Tynie say together "Works with us! Love you! Let the others know!" TreMarion in the background hollers "On that right now Babygirl and Bobby!" "Tao, do me a favor. Tell Daddy it's time that Babygirl nickname be given to Ty-Leah. After all, she IS the babygirl of the family." Tynie requests. "I'll do that, after we hang up." Tao assures, the call then being communally ended.

Again settling the phone to the charger, Tynie discovers "You all did that as an intervention on me. Thank you so much. I needed to hear what was said, so no I'm not hurt." "We did. Baby, when you said you needed to shower me in gifts it was a red flag. The others caught your skittishness too, they just didn't wish to hurt you by saying something. The way this all came about wasn't my idea. It just turned out right. I know you want to spoil us rotten, but honey, we don't want you going through that again. Nobody in the family wants anyone to be financially exploited anymore, Tao told me last time we were around him. I wasn't supposed to say anything until now." Bobby admits. "You're saying they love us for us and not the number of zeros in our bank account, figuratively speaking!" Tynie blurts. "Absolutely! Lover, money really can't buy love." Bobby concedes, tightly wrapping her in his arms. From inside his embrace, Tynie purrs "Aww, you all are protecting me." "We're protecting each other baby. I'm focusing that on you though." Bobby corrects through his breath.

At TreMarion's a discussion's being had regarding Tynie's request with the "Babygirl" nickname. TreMarion soon uncovers the logic Tynie used is irrefutable. From that conversation, a call's made to Sasha with T answering it. TreMarion relays that Bobby and Tynie have accepted the new idea when it comes to gifting, adding "T, they didn't blame you. Bobby thanked you so damn much I lost count!" T giggles, then tapers those off to explain "Yeah, I saw that one coming! Thanks guys, love you! We'll see ya Saturday.. Sasha insists. Oh, but don't be offended if we end up taking the twins out of the room should they get fussy." "We won't be offended by that at all. See you Saturday. Love you. You know what to do and when." TreMarion affirms. "Sure do. Love you. Later." T responds, hanging up. Telling Tao the latest, TreMarion sees Tao text Tynie and Bobby "They love us all. We'll see them Saturday. If anything hits, we'll be called. If they need someone late night, you two will be first contacted. Love you. Later." Looking over his wife's shoulders, Bobby sees that across the phone screen. Tynie reaches out of the hold to answer that text, getting her hand tangled in one of his. They giggle at that, replying after a brief separation of their hands transpires "Works with us. See you then. Love you." Replacing the phone to the charger, Tynie praises "Well, by the sounds of it: We all have down time." Leaning the back of her head to his shoulders, she continues "I love you Bobby. Eternally." Sporting a broad smile, Bobby responds "I Love you too Tynie, eternally."

After that discussion with the family, nobody's phone goes off. Sasha, T, and the babies wind up having a very relaxed rest of the day. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for through that timeframe, their contentment lighting up the house. As for Tao and TreMarion, they kick back having a good time as well, secretly grateful for the turn of events. Tynie again discovered after everything that who's around her as family loves her, just for her. Given what's hit as of late, that refresher course to her heart was needed. Bobby saw to it that they had as mellowed out a day as possible, the pair closing it out with everything they normally do. Those from above already know, so the silent prayers sent up by Tynie and her kin serve as reminders. The morning after what Tariyu did wound up spinning into a rather intriguing and love filled day. There's only one non-celebratory thing on the family's mind when slumber hits them individually:

"May the justice those who stood against us be swift and heartless to them!"


	104. 104

Title: Jaded (Family Turmoil Strikes)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The morning after everyone who's loved by Tynie and Bobby excommunicated Liu from their lives, Bobby finds Tynie clinging to his shoulders with everything she has. "Baby.." He worries through a breath, unintentionally waking her. "Honey, I love the family so much. I want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. kept away from the hell we both went through before becoming one. T said we needed to start over as a family, yet I just…" Tynie starts. "You're scared that all the happiness we've had lately as a family won't last long. You feel that since Liu and Tariyu both had the babies around high-tension situations that you failed them already. Not only that, you feel horrible for the fact we've had to rid of so many people we once loved or trusted." Bobby assumes. "Ok, how the hell did you just do that?!" Tynie wonders. "Honestly, I've felt the exact same way. All of that is scaring you, which is why my shoulders had a deathgrip on them a few moments ago." Bobby admits, seeing his wife relent some of the hold to his frame.

"Babe, I'm sorry for greeting your day like this. However, I've been considered some sort of matriarch in this family for so long, I don't want that anymore. Yes, I DO feel as if I failed in terms of protecting the twins when it came to Tariyu and Liu. Honestly, that's why I was such a cold-toned vindictively domineering bitch!" Tynie confesses. Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby says "The way I see it, we discussed this away from the twins for a damn good reason. Honey, you forget, T doesn't want us trying to be perfect around the babies. Nobody wants you trying that anyway. Yeah, Tao told me when we were last at his house. I didn't bring it up until we talked about this because I figured it would tie in rather well with the discussion." "Nicely done then sexy.." Tynie purrs, heading in for the first kiss of the day. As their lips meet, Tynie wraps her fingers in his hair, toying with it while the affection lasts. Bobby's eyes get big before he closes them, the move she made immediately returned in kind.

A few moments later the kiss dispels, Tynie and Bobby still having their hands in one another's hair. "I just wanted to perk up the day somehow!" She giggles once a curious look shows on his face. Bobby nods, taking his hands out of her hair, only to guide Tynie's cheek to his left shoulder. "It's handled honey, let's not discuss it again.. Ok?" He whispers. "We won't talk about it again. Unless someone we love asks for how we feel about this starting over bit." Tynie offers. Smiling broadly, Bobby answers "Good plan sexy." Draping him in her arms, Tynie gleams "I DID learn that from the sexiest man on Earth ya know!"

Before Bobby can answer that, the couple's phone goes off. Reaching an arm away from his wife, Bobby answers it. TreMarion on the other end has news that isn't good. "I had Tao over until we can get Terry to finalize the property transfer from Liu. I just got called by Terry who got a fax from Tao that really pissed him off. I take it you know what I mean by that.." "I do. If it's possible, have T and Sasha bring the babies over here in two hours. We're going to clean house of people who pull that shit in this family! Oh, and we'll need you over here too." Bobby replies. "You got it. I'll let them know AFTER contacting Terry." TreMarion finalizes. Bobby swears he'll tell Tynie before they hang up.

"Ok, what the fuck just hit?" She asks, getting the total story moments later. "Yeah I KNEW keeping my barcard active was a good idea!" Tynie howls. They get out of bed after that discussion, Tynie pocketing the couple's shared phone. Bobby grabs a few distributor cartridges out of Tynie's endtable drawer, silently figuring what they're about to do could take a while. Meeting up by the bed's edge, Tynie and Bobby halt their crossing the house to take another call. Tynie answers this time, with Terry on the other end "Your Honor, my father spoke the truth on my family's name. He had total consent to quote my husband as well. I'll say this: you'll have our written statement by the close of business today. In that statement we as a family will spare no details in terms of our plans. I take it you know what I mean by that." Tynie initiates. "Absolutely!" Terry certifies, going on to thank the family for "not wasting his time." "We don't do that to judges, Your Honor." Tynie recounts, promising to text Terry when the statement's faxed over. Concurring to that, Terry hangs up.

Seeing an angry look across her face, Bobby raids his wife's pockets for their phone. "Let me handle one more thing honey." Bobby implores, calling T. Answering on the second ring, T's advised "If you're washing the twins' clothes in what Tao got you, Tynie and I are replacing the outfits. I'll explain more when you get here." "Man, TreMarion just told me everything. Sasha and the babies are still asleep. As for the laundry room appliances: I'm replacing them later today. In terms of the baby clothes, this is a shot for me to show Sasha I'll provide for them. No offense, Bobby. We haven't done laundry since TreMarion called us, by the way." T counters. "None taken, T. See you in a couple hours." Bobby concludes, again pocketing their phone.

Relating that all to his wife, Bobby sees a vindictive smile cross Tynie's lips. "Depending on whether or not Tao forfeited what we gave him, T won't have to do that on his dime. All I ask is you follow me on this.."Tynie eludes. She then takes him by both hands, leading them out of the master bedroom. "One more thing, I say we get that confirmed when we send Terry that statement…" Tynie mentions. Realizing just how his wife's deciding to handle the written document for the family, Bobby cheers "Tao's FUCKED!" "He did it to himself!" Tynie celebrates, continuing "Yeah, I did say I don't want to be the family matriarch anymore. I didn't say shit about giving up an avenue to get justice!"

As they make it to the kitchen, Bobby's pride exudes in the glow on his face and with every step at Tynie's side. They elect silently to make breakfast and coffee together, sharing it in a bit of peace after everything's prepared. As Bobby kisses his wife briefly, their phone goes off again. Jarry calls, Tynie answering it. "Dude, I'm warning you right now. I'm in NO MOOD for bullshit! You told my family your staff will handle our medical situations for LIFE! I swear to Christ Himself if you're recanting that now: you'll also be French kissing EVERYTHING you know and love as a free motherfucker GOODBYE!" Gulping, Jarry responds "I'll prove that remark in writing right now! It'll be faxed to you inside the hour, I just need your fax number." "I'll text it to you.. On ONE condition.. You keep that shit PRIVATE!" Tynie commands. "Got it!" Jarry sighs, noting the severe rage in Tynie's voice. They hang up, Tynie then making good on texting Jarry. "Whoa…." Bobby gasps, racing to his wife's side. "I ain't fuckin around with people anymore!" Tynie barks. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby pleads "Calm down beautiful, please."

Again clinging to her man as the anger from today's events so far rampages through her being, Tynie eventually honors Bobby's wishes. "Babe, what made you think Jarry and his staff were against us too?" Bobby wonders. "All the assholes we've encountered lately have succeeded in a sense. They've rendered my heart severely jaded against trusting people. Present family members excluded, of course." Tynie allocutes. Hearing that breaks Bobby's heart, yet he knows Tynie won't lie to him. "Ohhh my god.." Bobby sighs, tightening his embrace on Tynie. "I-I know this is asking a lot. When the family gets here, will you help me with that statement?" She worries from within his arms. "You're not to worry about that statement anymore. I got this." Bobby assures. "Thank you.." Tynie whimpers, once more pocketing their phone.

From the kitchen bar, Bobby manages to escort his wife to the couch without totally dismembering their embrace. Right as Tynie was to start apologizing for her mood, Bobby declares "I need to show you I'll protect you. I've not done that nearly enough lately. I say that because of how your heart is now. Please, forgive me." Looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers the man of her dreams is telling the truth. "My Love, I've already forgiven you." She whispers, pecking his lips. The split-second silence is violated by their phone going off. Tynie and Bobby both reach for it in her pocket, smiling briefly.

He gets to it first as she cuddles up in his lap without a word. "TreMarion, those fuckers jaded the most beautiful heart I've ever known!" Bobby swears answering the call from Tynie's dad. "Dear Christ! Bobby, I hate to sound bossy. You and I are covering that statement. T, Sasha and Tynie will take care of the babies. If Terry asks why Tynie's not writing the statement, I'll claim she's helping the new mother and father by researching getting a few home appliances replaced." "You got a plan." Bobby assures. "One more thing: put Tynie on the phone." TreMarion requests. Bobby hands the device to his wife, only to hear "Daddy, Bobby didn't lie. I'm so tired of being played. My heart's really jaded against trusting people outside the family. The babies.. They don't need to learn that! I'm supposed to.." "Now Tynie, remember what T said about being perfect around the twins." TreMarion recalls. "I do Daddy." Tynie sighs. "Love you, honey. Try to relax. Bobby and I got everything taken care of." TreMarion promises, the call ending after both say "Love you."

Handing the phone over to her hubby, Tynie murmurs "I love you so much. I'm soo sorry for how I am right now. I ache to have a family gathering without bullshit! Bobby, please tell me you…" Tynie apologizes. "Tynie, of course I love you! You don't need forgiven. I swear, we'll have that time together as a family without bullshit soon!" Bobby vows, running his hand through her hair. As she closes her eyes, Tynie again insists on going totally silent.

What that couple didn't know was TreMarion warned T about Tynie's "Being heartbroken and jaded." "TreMarion, I know this may not be my place. I say you, me and Bobby act on your plan. Oh, from now on: Tynie's not the hub for raising hell with the family. Unless of course, it involves courtdates, or welfare issues within the family. After all, she is the only lawyer in the family." T resolves. "Son, listen. We don't do "places" in this family. You have one hell of a plan. I'll let Bobby know when we get there." TreMarion adds, the two men ending the call after that last line's agreed on.

Sasha wakes mere moments after T pockets his phone, the two coming together by the twins who still slept. "What is it?" Sasha whispers. "Babe, we're to be at Tynie's in an hour and a half. It's not good, either. I'll say this: we're replacing some appliances around here." T advises. Stepping away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. together, Sasha asks "Is it what I think it is?" "Pretty much." T chirps, holding her closely. "Oh, Tynie's family matriarch days.. yeah..they're over." T whispers. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad to hear that. Tynie's done a lot for us, as a family. As far as I'm concerned, Tynie only takes charge when she takes someone to court for us, or if it's a welfare issue. I'll tell Daddy and Bobby that when we go to her place." Sasha attests. "I didn't see that answer coming!" T gasps. "Honey, it's true. You can't deny that." Sasha answers. "I'm not." T promises, hearing Ty-Leah start to cry. Sasha and he break apart their hold to handle the needs of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. keeping smiles on their faces as best they can.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are relaxed after being changed and burped, Sasha and T cradling them each in a sling as they head to get something to eat. While they're seated, T's still proud of how Sasha took the news, texting Bobby and TreMarion. "Sasha's with us on this. Tynie's matriarch days are over. The only times Tynie steps up and takes charge is when she takes someone to court for the family or there's a welfare issue involved. Bobby, TreMarion, we don't mean to step on toes or sound bossy, yet Sasha and I believe this is right." TreMarion replies first "I couldn't agree more. Love you, see you at Tynie's." Tynie and Bobby are still on the couch, their phone resting in her lap when it goes off. Bobby reaches around her to answer it, seeing T's latest text. "We have a plan. Love you, see you soon. T, you didn't step on toes or sound bossy by the way. Tynie was worried about how the family would take this. I admit, I was too. Until now." Bobby fires off. "Those worries are over Bobby. Love you. See you soon."TreMarion and T send back.

While that's handled, Tynie raids Bobby's pockets for a distributor cartridge, changing that out before the family arrives in their home. Finding one, she gets that handled literally seconds before the "low cartridge" alert sounds in her distributor. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to do that to you. I wanted to make sure this thing wouldn't sound off and scare the twins." Tynie explains as Bobby sets their phone to the coffee table. Leaning back while Tynie remained close, Bobby replies "It's alright, you've done no wrong. It's sweet you thought of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that way."

Wrapping his arms around her person tightly, Tynie worries "How'd everyone take the news, about me?" "Baby, don't be mad about this, please. Basically, you only have to be in charge when you're taking someone to court for the family or if it's a welfare issue. As for the statement we're sending to Terry, that's being taken care of by all of us." Bobby responds.

"I-I don't have to be a fear-inspiring matriarch all the time?!" Tynie stammers. "We don't want you to be that as a constant anymore. Had we known you'd felt this way sooner, we'd have taken care of it before now." Bobby admits. "Ohh, honey. Please don't think you guys did any wrong. I'm just hopeful this time everything truly works out." Tynie murmurs. "Everything will baby. I can't help feeling.." Bobby starts. "You know what you beating yourself up does to me.." Tynie pleads, interrupting him. Sharing a glance, the couple sees love and pain in each other's eyes.

"Lord willing we as a family make it through this.." Tynie squeaks. "We will honey." Bobby promises, both then trying to smile. The shared phone goes off again, TreMarion having a question sent in a text. "Can I use one of your laptops to draw up this statement?" Tynie snares that up, answering "Sure Daddy. I'll have the one for my practice ready for ya." "Great. Bobby handles drinks and keeping eyes on you. Sasha and T take care of the twins. We all sign the statement before faxing it to Terry." TreMarion plots. "Umm Daddy, since we're faxing it to a judge: I check it before we do send it off for legalities." Tynie adds. "Fair enough." TreMarion assures, both sending love before the conversation's ended. Tynie plants a quick-yet-deep kiss on Bobby's lips as she again lays their phone down on the coffee table.

Separating from that affection, Bobby sighs "Whoa.." "Yeah.." Tynie purrs, prior to explaining "Daddy's cutting the statement. We all sign it after I check for legalities. We're also sending Terry a copy of Jarry's statement as an addendum. You and I handle drinks for the others. Sasha and T care for the babies, with our backup. Don't be surprised if Daddy asks to use one of your guns for home security while we do all that. I gotta go get my practice's laptop."

"Sounds good to me!" Bobby gleams, then texting TreMarion "She's getting her practice's laptop. You don't do home security in my house TreMarion. That's my job, you're a guest." "I'll back you up if need be then, or cover that should the shit hit the fan." TreMarion counters. They agree to that before Bobby sends "Sorry I sounded so rude." "You weren't rude, son. I knew you'd say that. Love you." Sending love back for both, Bobby pockets the couple's shared phone. TreMarion follows suit, then goes about securing his home.

At their house, Tynie reads over Jarry's statement in her office. Discovering Jarry had his entire staff in on signing it, she makes a backup copy. Stashing the master copy away in her pocket, Tynie then goes for her practice's laptop, muttering "God I hope this plan works." On her way back to the living room, Bobby stops before Tynie with his arms wide open. Hugging him while still holding the laptop, Tynie feels him take it away from her gently. "You've done enough, my love. I know you're worried about this plan. I am too, honestly. Unfortunately, only time will tell." Bobby senses. "You're right." She says through her breath, the two then trekking back in the direction of the couch. They wind up setting the laptop onto the coffee table together before any more discussions are had.

Settling onto the couch together, Tynie mentions "I'm not too sure about sending Terry Jarry's statement now. Get a load of what he wrote." Handing Bobby the statement, she kicks back as he reads what was written. "I say we go ahead and send Terry the statement. In terms of sending him this, we add our uncertainty with trusting Jarry and his staff now. Terry's a federal judge, he'll know what we mean. Especially when the family signs our statement on a united front." Bobby plans. "Oooh, someone's being ferocious. I love it!" Tynie elates, changing up how she sat on the couch so that Bobby's lap is her pillow. "I don't know how ya do it. Every time my mood's at its worst or most heartbreaking, you find some way to make me smile." Tynie uncovers after a couple minutes of silence. Looking down so their eyes meet, Bobby proclaims "You do the same for me babe." Rolling her neck a bit, Tynie smiles broader than she has all day. He returns that in kind, the two deciding wordlessly to spend a bit of time in peace together.

Their two-person euphoric silence is broken by a knock at the door. Slowly getting up from his lap, Tynie heads to answer it. Waving TreMarion, T, and Sasha inside, she notices Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are totally comfortable in their new slings, as the new parents carry in the carseats on opposing arms. "Honey.." She peeps, backing around the newest family members to secure the home. "No sweat baby." Bobby answers, going to get the bassinettes from Tynie's office. TreMarion walks back in the direction of Tynie before asking "You really OK?" "We all will be Daddy. As for me, I'm as good as I can be given the latest slew of shit." Tynie answers. TreMarion escorts Tynie to the couch, telling T "Yeah, we timed this idea perfectly." Sasha chimes "No offense sista, but they're right."

Bobby wheels in the bassinettes as Tynie concludes "Hey, it's all good. How we went about shit doesn't work for us anymore, as a family. We've gone through three damned lawyers in a year. I'm glad for us coming together on this too, honestly. In terms of the "plan" you all have: I fucking love it! We're a family that's more than entitled to a relaxed life, after all the shit we've endured. To tell ya the truth, I'm ecstatic that my matriarch days are over. As for those I may take to court for us in the future, yeah.. They're so fucked even Satan's blushing!" "Holy hell! I didn't see THAT one coming!" TreMarion and T say as one. "She wanted us all in the room before giving our answer. I was told that before you guys got here." Bobby laughs, returning to Tynie's side. Again overtaking the couch together, Bobby thinks his wife's going in for a cuddle when she drapes her arms to the tops of his shoulders. Tynie changes that up by starting a massage in front of her entire family.

Not wanting things unequal, Bobby returns that in kind to Tynie as TreMarion gathers up the laptop. "This may take me a while." TreMarion worries. "Daddy, I already spoke to Terry. If we need more time, I'm sure T will make that call." Tynie soothes. "She read my mind." T confesses, the family then seeing TreMarion type away. Right as Bobby and Tynie end their shoulder massages, TreMarion requests "Tynie…" "Coming Daddy!" Tynie chirps, getting off the couch. She quickly reads what her Dad wrote, saying "You've done well Daddy. I just need to make a few changes. Relax, those changes will work well.. For us." Handing over the laptop, TreMarion nods before getting up to serve everyone drinks. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep through that part of the meeting with the family, which gives Tynie relief. "She was worried." Sasha realizes. "Yeah, she hates it when the babies are anywhere near a high-tension situation." Bobby swears. "He's not lying.." Tynie mutters, altering a few parts of the statement. TreMarion provided a very good base document, yet Tynie felt there were some things left out which could benefit what's left of the family.

A few paragraphs are basically re-written, with Tynie explaining at the end "Your Honor, the family rather literally came together on this statement. There are several verbage changes in this documentation, which serve as the demonstration I spoke of. We're crafting this of our own free will, attesting to its truth as if we were under oath in your courtroom. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us. We ask that you contact Sasha and T only if you cannot reach the rest of us as there are newborns in that residence. For the record: Bobby, TreMarion, and myself take 2 a.m. phonecalls." She had that completed before TreMarion served her a drink, sending it straight to the printer.

Shutting down her laptop, Tynie's about to ask Bobby to take that back to her office. "I'll handle it honey, you relax." Bobby senses, kissing her on the cheek. Returning to the couch, Tynie gathers up both she and Bobby's drinks as TreMarion, T and Sasha all sit around the twins. Ty-Leah wakes first, Sasha heading to her aware of what the crying heard means. Everything Ty-Leah needed taken care of ten minutes later, Bobby Jr. awakes for the same reasons. T settles Ty-Leah into her sling saying "Sis, you've done well today. I know you want to hold her, but right now you need to relax." Sipping her drink, Tynie agrees "You got it brother. Thanks."

Bobby arrives in the living room with both the family statement and a copy of the one from Jarry in hand. Showing the latter to TreMarion, Bobby hears "So THAT'S why Tynie was being legally vindictive when she amended the statement!" "Exactly." Bobby mutters. Sasha and T are clueless until TreMarion explains "Apparently before we got here, Tynie had to go postal on Jarry. He was trying some low-brow shit on us, with his staff at his hip. Yeahh, Terry won't like hearing that. We all know why Tynie went there too!" "YUP!" Sasha and T exclaim.

Laying out the family statement, Bobby stands back as Tynie's handed a pen. Scrawling her name to the base of that paper, she leads the way in getting signatures from relatives. TreMarion and Bobby hold the babies so that Sasha and T can sign on to that statement without worrying, doing so silently of their own insistence. Terry calls just as T and Sasha are given back the twins, Bobby answering it. "Your Honor, the statement's being faxed now. I just asked my father in-law to do that for us. We also got an interesting letter this morning, which is being faxed with our document. I believe you'll understand why I called it that when you read it." Bobby expounds. "Very well. Thank you. We'll be in touch." Terry plans, hanging up.

Pocketing he and Tynie's phone, Bobby's asked by everyone in the living room at the same time "What was that all about?" "I'm not sure. Something tells me Jarry and his staff are about to be in a WORLD of shit!" Bobby presumes. TreMarion attaches "Bobby, what you told Terry will be done in a matter of moments." "No rushing now Daddy." Tynie worries. "Yes Tynie.." TreMarion laughs, heading towards her office to fax those two documents. "She's not the matriarch anymore, but the little shit's still gonna worry!" T chuckles. "You'd be freaked out if I didn't." Tynie giggles. Sasha and Bobby say as one "She's right.." Leaning back on the couch, Tynie returns to her drink, instigating the other adults in the room to do the same. TreMarion gets back to the others about ten minutes later, announcing "It's finished until we get word from Terry saying otherwise!"

Everyone settles in their seats, TreMarion's phone going off another half hour later. "I've read the statement your family provided. Tynie's wishes for Sasha and T to not get called late night are granted. As for Jarry and his staff, I'll say this.. I'll need two of you to be in court Monday at eleven." "Your Honor, would you mind holding for a moment?" TreMarion asks, getting that cleared. "Bobby, you were right. There's a courtdate Monday at eleven." "Daddy, Tell His Honor Bobby and I got that covered. Sasha, T, you and the babies handle what their house needs while we're in court. Trust me on this.." Tynie interjects. "Your Honor, I have news…" TreMarion starts, relaying verbatim what Tynie just said. "I'm also asking that you note those two will also be handling your in-chambers meeting that day. We can get together to manage what comes of that as a family later." TreMarion sums up. "Sounds good." Terry replies, hanging up.

Looking at Tynie, TreMarion frets "I hope I didn't.." "Daddy, relax. You read our minds!" Tynie interrupts. Tynie gazes into Bobby's eyes, worrying just like her Dad. "You were right. He did. No worries." Bobby soothes. T wonders "Would it be wrong of me to say that when this family gets word of an impending court date we're sending Tynie and Bobby? I mean unless they're on vacation." TreMarion, Sasha, and Bobby all say as one "Perfect!"

Finishing her drink, Tynie premeditates"We really can't do anything until Monday with that other shit. From now on, when there's a medical situation, you guys have me at your hip. That way you have a lawyer that's an eyewitness if shit hits. The whole 2 a.m. phonecall thing is in effect permanently. By the way, T: Good plan!" Sasha poses "Wouldn't that be you acting as the matriarch?" "Not really, she doesn't trust the field of medicine. She doesn't want us fucked with, and they won't know until it's too late that she's a lawyer." Bobby explains. "Ohh fuck.. This idea's.. Vindictive as hell!" T gloats. "Her motives exactly." TreMarion affirms. "I guess my being jaded against trusting people outside the family will benefit us after all." Tynie realizes, laughing.

Surprising the others, TreMarion orders Petri's for lunch. T goes around checking for people who want refills as Bobby assumes watch over Sasha and the babies. "I didn't plan that.. I swear!" Tynie giggles as Sasha gives a wondering look. Serving everyone before himself and Sasha, T soon requests "Bobby, it's all good man. Go sit with Tynie." Without another word, Bobby complies, seeing his wife reaching out an arm for him. Everyone eats in silence, the pizzas ordered later being ended by everyone that now comprises the family of Tynie and Bobby.

As Tynie goes to clear from everything, TreMarion objects "No way Tynie. You've got to rest as much as you can, especially since you're going to be rather booked Monday." Relenting immediately, Tynie wraps herself in Bobby's arms. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had been laid in the bassinettes while Sasha and T ate, again the twins are asleep.

"I know I'm supposed to be resting, but I seriously want to know just what the fuck was in Tao's letter to Terry. Daddy says Terry got pissed when that fax came through, but I want specifics. I say that because we all would NEVER be allowed to keep explicit detail away from Tao!" Tynie grumbles. "Honestly sis, I think a better reason to have those details is our entitlement as a family to know." T overrules. Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear before saying "T beat me to it."

The knock heard seconds later surprises Tynie, T heading to the front door to answer it. "Your Honor!" T squeals, causing Tynie to tap out of Bobby's hold and ready to leap to her feet. "Stay as you were. As soon as every adult in this family's in the room I have news." Terry announces, witnessing T walk around him to secure the home. Tynie obeys Terry's orders at once, resuming the snuggle-while-wrapped in Bobby's arms. TreMarion races back to the living room saying under his breath "I refuse to keep a judge waiting." Terry witnesses that as Sasha states "Your Honor, with all due respect, there is a recliner free to sit in." Heading to that furniture, Terry declares "I'm not in chambers or on the bench, please call me by my first name. Although I appreciate the respect you all have intented, I feel this is best given my current location. I didn't tell you this until now, but I'm on senior status. Basically I'm halfway retired from the bench which has afforded me the time to do what I've done over the past few days. I got the fax from Tao a few hours ago, and must say I was very offended by what was contained in it. Tynie's given so much to the state, even though her Project is no more. Her ways still shine through, I say that because Kaytie's my wife."

Tynie's eyes get huge upon hearing that as she intrudes "You mean to tell me the most recent courtdate I had was before your wife? Her last courtdate as a judge before a medically-induced retirement was a divorce I handled?!" "Yes. On Both." Terry assures, continuing "I'm trying to put this as politely as possible…" TreMarion interjects "Terry, in this house.. No censorship. Sorry, I forgot to have you told." Nodding Terry goes on "In that case, Tao was premeditating some things that warrant you all obtaining everything he owns liquidated as restitution. Especially the new parents." "Son-of-a bitch! By the way Terry.. NOT YOU!" Tynie growls, catching what wasn't said. Sasha's totally lost, as is T, when Bobby translates "I think it's best to explain that to you two once TreMarion and Tynie have eyes on the babies. I know Terry wants us all told, yet I do not want that kind of thing discussed in front of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. even if they are asleep." Terry commends "Bobby actually read my mind!"

"Terry, you DO know you could have just called me to tell me this.." Tynie surmises. "Not according to my ethics code. I know you didn't want me having my time taken up too much, Tynie. However, my being on senior status affords me days away from the bench. By the way, when you said son-of-a bitch, I knew you meant Tao." Terry counters. "Terry, before you go any further. I need to ask my dad a favor. He knows what I mean by that.." Tynie requests. "I'm all over it Tynie. Terry, you want anything to drink?" Tremarion returns. "I'll have what the lady of the house is having." Terry answers. Nodding, TreMarion arises to craft several rounds of Tynie's "Bail Money" drink, as Bobby hollers "Sasha and T get the sodas from mine and Tynie's!" "Got it!" TreMarion chirps.

Again tapping out of Bobby's embrace, Tynie heads towards Terry. Leaning her lips into his ear with her hands covering her lips, Tynie whispers "Your Honor, you mean to tell me Tao was going to abuse my nephew and niece sexually?" Terry tilts his head so Tynie's ear is by his lips to answer under his breath with his hand covering that part of Tynie "And take pictures to distribute amongst other sex offenders. After I got the fax, I had him arrested and charged to the fullest extent of federal law." Hugging Terry, Tynie announces "I've been jaded towards trusting people lately. Terry proved himself by going this far to help us, much less being here today to keep us abreast of the new situations. I just asked him if he wanted me to pay for his retirement party. He told me no." Terry blushes, adding "I did."

Those two knew full well that was a cover story, yet they also are aware as to why it was drawn up. Going back towards Bobby, Tynie's smile from the most recent announcement vanishes. She taps his shoulder, calling him down closer with a curl of her finger before muttering "We wait until Terry leaves to arrange telling Sasha and T. I just got some VERY disturbing word. Please follow me on this…" Contorting his head so her ear's by his lips, Bobby replies "No problem."

Sasha surprises everyone when she asks "Terry, exactly what did Tynie mean by a medically-induced retirement in terms of your wife?" Before Terry can answer that, TreMarion's serving everyone drinks. "I made yours a single Your Honor, since you have to drive home." TreMarion confesses. "Very Well. Thank you." Terry responds. "Now to answer Sasha's question. Kaytie has ovarian cancer. It's in the early stages, and she's contemplating surgery." Sipping his drink, Terry hears from Tynie "I had that about five years ago. I went with getting a full hysterectomy to rid of it. Far as I know, I'm still cleared. Since we don't really trust Jarry that much anymore, I haven't gotten that confirmed yet. Yes, that means I can't be a mama, but I had a choice. A pretty damning one at that." Sasha hears that, looking Tynie dead-to-rights in the eyes before sipping her soda.

"She's not lying. She was to have someone we won't name with her, but a dude getting a DUI the night before changed that. We'd just buried her mother a week prior, and Tynie didn't want to bother me with that. Tynie going that far was honoring my wife's dying wish to her. She didn't know this until now, but I got called. I was her emergency contact, the staffer who called me got in trouble for bothering me since it was against Tynie's wishes and the doctor's orders to back them." TreMarion informs. Terry gasps "My God, Tynie.. I had no idea. You went that far not to bother your father after that tragedy.. Wow." Tynie chimes "Terry, It's true. Daddy, I didn't know they did that to you. I can have em nailed for that if ya want. I don't think the limitation statute's up yet." "Don't. It's in the past. I love you Tynie." TreMarion overrules. T looks Tynie in the eyes before realizing "So that's why you leap into making sure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have what they need!" Chugging her scotch, Tynie nods. Terry turns to Sasha, saying "I didn't mean for my answer to bring this up. I also knew you were curious, Sasha."

Sasha's answer stuns the entire room yet again "Terry, you big sweetie it's ok. Tynie went there so you knew that people make it after surgery. I think she also let that bomb be dropped so you know to tell Kaytie surgery may be better for her." Slowly dropping her scotch glass, Tynie swears "So help me God, Sasha was right on both counts!" Terry promises "If I can use Tynie's name in the explanation, I will do as you suggest Sasha." Looking Terry dead in the eyes, Tynie mouths "Go for it." Terry returns in kind "Done."

Everyone there goes for their drinks, Tynie excluded. She's a ball of emotions at this point, not sure which one to display. T catches that between sips, saying "Sis, it's all good. Let your mind go blank. Hell, it's been awhile since you've gotten to totally relax anyhow!" Smiling, Tynie obliges T's request as everyone else ends their beverages. TreMarion declares just as Tynie arises "You're still relaxing, I got this." Again sitting beside Bobby, Tynie waits until he resumes the arm-wrapped snuggle around her.

"Actually Terry, I just got a better idea. Call your wife, and when you do, please allow me to directly speak with her." Tynie plans. The next thing she sees is Terry making good on that idea, Kaytie being on the line moments later. Handing Tynie his phone, Terry overhears every detail of what Kaytie's told. Tynie sums it up with "Ya know what? Go ahead and register me and Bobby as emergency contacts. Terry has our contact information. I say that so you have a survivor assisting you. Trust me sis, Bobby's cool with the idea." Tynie then leans Terry's phone away from her ear, Bobby verifying "I am." Kaytie notes everything, arranging to have Terry contact that couple when she goes for surgery.

"Kaytie, I didn't hook that up so you'd only contact us for the surgery. Don't be ashamed to call us, even if you just need me to laugh at for a few moments." Tynie overrules. Kaytie giggles "Will do. Talk to ya later!" Hanging up, Tynie returns Terry's phone to him, only to hear "That was the most interesting counter-offer I've ever heard!" "In case you haven't noticed, I'm an oddball!" Tynie laughs. TreMarion again surprises the entire group with this offer "Terry, if you can do me a favor. Text me where and when Kaytie's having the surgery done, and tell me if she's allergic to roses." "To answer the second part, no. As for the first part, will do." Terry assures. Texting himself that answer, TreMarion pockets his phone prior to cleaning up from everyone's drinks.

Tynie gazes at Sasha before asking "With everything you've just learned, after becoming a new mom.. sista.. You good?" "I am, thanks. I already know why you didn't have me told about that sooner. You big hearted little shit!" Sasha proclaims. Terry's totally lost at that exchange, T translating "Simply put, Tynie didn't want her medical past on that topic to impair Sasha's compliance with doctor's orders for relaxation while pregnant. There was some of that situation Tynie didn't know until now, and I have a funky feeling TreMarion wanted to follow Tynie's logic on that one!" From across the house, TreMarion adds "T read my moves like a book by the way!"

Ty-Leah stirs awake first, Tynie and Bobby dispelling their hold to care for both twins. Bobby Jr.'s not too far behind his sister in waking up, their namesakes carrying them towards Tynie's office. "Before you ask, she keeps the changing table in her office. It's a privacy preservation thing for the twins." TreMarion educates as Terry gives a wondering look.

In her office, Tynie starts to change Ty-Leah with the door wide open. "OH MY GOD! TERRY COME IN HERE NOW!" Tynie screams in a chant, noticing something wrong with her niece. Racing to the sound of her voice, Terry complies. "We need a doctor.. We need a rape kit.. We need the cops.." Tynie wails, Terry making those calls right away. TreMarion, Sasha, and T all tailed Terry into Tynie's office, Bobby telling them "Let's just say we're already on the path to getting justice." Tynie bawls "Angel, I failed you. I'm so sorry. I love you.. I'm so sorry. I failed you.." TreMarion silently darts to open the house for the cops and medics, only to meet up with them moments later. Hurriedly guiding them to Tynie's office, the medics step in to examine Ty-Leah. "Terry, I'm forfeiting my law license. This was discovered in my office. I have no choice." Tynie panics. "No you're not. You caught it while trying to protect the privacy of the babies. I was told that by your father. You're not the culprit. Bobby was right about justice. I'm taking this shit on personally." Terry overrides.

Tynie collapses from the rage and shock of the new situation, Terry catching her. "May Bobby forgive me for this." Terry murmurs. "He will man. I can't fucking believe I ALREADY failed those two!" Tynie howls after a few minutes of going cold silent. The cops heard that, heading right to the medics demanding answers. "By the grace of God they weren't molested. There are bruises that look like they were done by someone familiar with anatomy. Like a Doctor. Before anyone asks, my wife works for CPS and told me how to check for that." One of the medics informs the entire group.

"We already have the suspect in custody. I'm representing the family myself. I'm a federal judge on senior status, so I can do that!" Terry vows. The medics check Bobby Jr. right after Ty-Leah's examination was done, aware that Terry wanted written proof of everything they did right away. Tynie's still in Terry's arms at this moment, swearing "Terry, I'll get Bobby to forgive you. There's a couple things I need from you though: Get that medic to repeat himself, and get what you said about my law license written up when you can." "Consider it done." Terry assures, ordering the medic towards them. "They weren't molested. My wife works for CPS, she taught me how to look for bruises and what types mean the attacker has a familiarity with anatomy. Like a doctor, in this case." Tynie hears. Terry then feels both of his cheeks getting kissed, as Tynie prays "May Kaytie forgive me for that!"

Giggling, Terry promises "No worries." Releasing Tynie from his embrace, Terry gives Bobby an apologetic look. "Baby, the shock and rage from this.. I fainted. Terry caught and consoled me. It was an act to demonstrate that I am safe around him, that's it." Tynie explains. "She speaks the truth on my name." Terry expounds. "Works with me man." Bobby accepts.

Sasha stammers "Did the medic just say.. They weren't violated?" TreMarion chirps "That's what we heard!" Tynie calls that medic over with a curl of her finger, getting his compliance immediately. "Dude, call your wife. Tell her this entire family owes her beyond Hell itself freezing over for teaching you that shit! If she objects, put her on the phone with me." Tynie plots. "You got it!" The medic yips, obeying Tynie at once. The wife balks at what Tynie said, only to be speaking with Tynie seconds after. "Listen. I'm a lawyer who's now represented by a federal judge on senior status. I've just had something major hit in my family! You have a choice: respect the gratitude my family gave you for that shit or kiss your Goddamned career and motherfucking freedom goodbye!" Tynie demands. "You wouldn't dare!" The wife grumbles, adding some things she doesn't think Tynie will catch. Handing Terry the phone, Tynie says "I just heard this bitch threaten everyone in this room, emphasizing me and the twins." Bobby turns to the medic who happens to be that woman's spouse saying "I can get my wife to represent you in the divorce." "Sounds like a plan. By the way, my name's Garret." Garret confirms. "Garret, cut you a deal dude. Agree to testify in court for Terry in our cases and I represent your ass pro bono for the divorce." Tynie offers. "Deal!" Garret yelps.

Terry overhears that, informing the wife "Yeah, you're kissing your career, freedom, and marriage goodbye! Hope you like being totally on your own in federal prison. Tynie didn't lie on my name." The cops turn to Sasha and T only to be told by Sasha "Photographic evidence is expected."

Several camera clicks later, the cops turn towards Terry to provide the numbers to the reports. "Officers, I'll take that. When he's off the phone, I'll transfer custody of that document." Tynie orders. The report numbers handed her, TreMarion escorts everyone but Garret out of the house. As Terry hangs up, Tynie explains "I'm a woman of my word." Terry accepts the new papers, pocketing them and his phone. "I hope you know why I did it like that…" Tynie worries. "I sure do." Terry cheers.

Heading to her newest client, Tynie says "Garret, we need to talk. Privately." Nodding, Garret follows Tynie out of that room. She takes him into the kitchen before listing off her orders "First off, you call me Tynie from now on. I'll need your contact information. When this divorce goes to court, I'll need you there early. If your employer or anyone else gives you any shit, I want called immediately! You are to call your boss right now and have me speak to him. After that, you do everything you overhear.. Got me?" "Sure do Tynie." Garret assures, starting off on her mandate after.

Garret's boss gets quite the diatribe about why he needs at least a week off of work, paid. Tynie rails off her mandates, Garret noting every last one. The final thing Garret's boss hears is "By the way, I WILL find out if you or anyone who works with you fucks with my client! If that word gets back to me you or whoever does it loses EVERYTHING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" "Yes Tynie!" The boss gulps, hanging up. Returning Garret's phone to him, Tynie commands "You know what to do and when." "Sure do." Garret attests, pocketing his phone while Tynie escorts him out of the house.

Securing the residence behind her, Tynie sees Terry and her entire family coming back into the living room. Terry applauds "I overheard you going to town on Garret's boss. Nicely done." "Terry, I don't take on many clients these days. I have my reasons, you've just now spent time with them. However, when I do take on a case, what you overheard is the norm." Tynie replies. Sasha gasps "You toned down your practice.. For us?!" TreMarion pipes up prior to Tynie answering that "She did. After recent events, her old clients dropped her. Bobby told me everything while she was handling Garret's boss. Frankly, I don't blame her." T responds "Wow Tynie. Thanks. I'm sorry they did that to you." "It's cool guys. Now, is there any way we can all relax for a bit?" Tynie retorts, getting everyone around her to overtake living room furniture silently.

Terry looks Tynie in the eyes before inquiring "Are you sure I'm not taking too much of your time up?" "You're golden man. Especially with what you've just overtaken for the family. I need to apologize to you though, for dropping your status like that to the bitch Garret's divorcing." Tynie answers. "I'll tell you when you've done wrong. I saw where you went with that when you did it." Terry objects. "So much for my being jaded towards trusting being a good thing." Tynie mutters. "We'd rather you not be as trusting, than see you go through the bullshit again." Sasha overrides. "Sasha read my mind!" Bobby gasps. T and Sasha had Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, both adults leaning back against the couch.

"How do I make up for failing those two already?!" Tynie worries, referring to the twins. "You didn't fail them, so you don't need to make anything up." Terry intrudes. Bobby's arms are wide open at this point, Tynie leaping into them to cry "I love Daddy and respect Terry. Thing is, they don't get it. I swore the babies would NEVER be hurt, that I'd keep them safe! This new ordeal shows I've already failed! I know we're getting justice, still the twins never deserved that! I'm so sorry for fucking up so bad!" T overheard that, blurting "Tynie, I feel the same way you do right now." TreMarion steps in "Tynie, T, you two did no wrong whatsoever. We never saw this coming, honestly. Terry's on this as we speak, which means he may have to leave to handle what he couldn't while being here. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in fact safe, really they're safer now. Tynie, you leapt in at the right moment, although you scared the shit out of Terry when you screamed earlier. T, you've worked wonders for Sasha and the babies since they were born. You once said nobody's to be perfect around the twins T, include yourself in that. We'll take care of the babies as a family. Justice will be achieved, if it's the last thing I ever live to see!" Bobby adds "Terry, I'm speaking for Tynie: She's sorry she scared you shitless earlier." "It's alright. TreMarion spoke the truth though, I must leave now. We'll all be in touch." Terry answers, getting let out by TreMarion.

The home again secured, Bobby hears their shared phone going off. Seeing a number not in contacts yet, he hands that over to Tynie. Garret on the other end has news that isn't good. "Dude, send evidence of that to me. I'm texting you my practice's fax number after we hang up. I'll have my practice's head of security, Bobby fax that right over to Terry for evidence in a prosecution. Relax man, your confidentiality's retained with Bobby. You know what to do and when. You'll be contacted when I get the divorce set to go before a judge." Tynie orders. "You got it Tynie." Garret chimes, hanging up.

As soon as she makes good on sending that text, Garret replies "You'll get the evidence within the next two hours." Confirming that, Tynie turns to Bobby. "No need to apologize baby. I'll always back you." Bobby swears, placing their phone on the coffee table. "Sasha, I don't mean to have you see me being this fierce. Especially since you're still.." Tynie begins. "Sista, I respect the fact you want me relaxing, and I am. T's with me on that, the babies will be fine. You're only being fierce because it relates to a client. Honestly, I'd be pissed if you came off as anything less when representing someone." Sasha interrupts. "She's not alone in that.." T answers in a singsong-ish voice.

TreMarion confesses "Tynie, Terry told you the truth earlier about the privacy thing with the babies. I claimed that on you because of where the changing table is, given the confidentiality of issues you handle in that room otherwise. Sasha and T spoke for me and Bobby too, by the way." "Yeah, I figured that." Tynie admits.

Five minutes later, Garret texts saying "When Tynie gets this, tell her to call me." Tynie goes for the phone as that alert rings out, honoring Garret's request. Garret's doctor wasn't going along with the request made for written test results until Tynie mandated "Listen you asswipe with an M.D.! I am Garret's attorney, and I have NO PROBLEM with ENDING your career and freedom! Give him the test results right now or I WILL! Oh, and before you bitch about what I called you: I have the right to since you're VIOLATING local, state and federal medical laws! If you want to go through with a slander lawsuit, know this: that WON'T be the only lawsuit I pimpsmack you with in return!" The doctor gulps "I'll fax you a copy of the test results now! Garret's getting one too!" Garret gets his phone back after that, saying "Tynie, you're the fiercest lawyer I've ever known!" "Thanks." Tynie yips. "I already know what to do and when. Work on those papers after spending time with your family, I insist." Garret returns. "Fair enough dude." Tynie affirms, the call ending mutually.

T laughs "I never knew you could pimpsmack someone with lawsuits!" Tynie sees another text come through giggling "Hell,it got the point across!" Examining the latest text, she learns the doctor refuses to go through with a slander lawsuit, being very strongly advised against it. Garret was told to relay that information as he obtained a copy of the test results, the text ending with "Check your fax machine for the practice when you can." Responding with "Will do. Keep this line privately" Tynie gets that confirmed before pocketing she and Bobby's phone.

Just as she does that, Terry calls TreMarion "Tynie's latest client goes to the same doctor my wife does. I overheard her railing against the doctor and have decided to get a second opinion on my wife's medical. Oh, tell her it wasn't the staff who advised against the slander lawsuit. Kaytie said she owed Tynie that much for the offer Tynie made. I advise you also inform Tynie that it's not wise to counter my wife's ethics code. I've done that and landed in the doghouse for it. Relax, I'm still representing you all. To paraphrase Tynie: I'm a man of my word." TreMarion hears, prior to instructing "Terry, I'll do that. I just got wind that Tynie says she'll represent you two as well. Pro Bono. You know how to reach Tynie. For the record, the whole 2 a.m. phonecall thing: permanent." Agreeing to that, Terry hangs up.

"What just.." Tynie wonders. "Terry's getting Kaytie a second opinion. Tynie, he heard you railing against the doctor. Oh, the staff didn't advise against the slander lawsuit, Kaytie did. I'll say this: you have two more new clients, pro bono. Everything Terry promised will still happen too, he insists. Please don't be mad." TreMarion finishes. "Daddy, how can I be mad when you told him something I forgot to let Kaytie know?" Tynie asks. Bobby sneaks his hand into Tynie's pocket to get their phone, announcing "Aside from some paperwork, she's off-duty. Unless Garret, Kaytie, or Terry needs her for something."

Sasha and T still have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in the slings, Tynie wondering when that's noticed "Shouldn't they be napping in the bassinettes?" "Sasha, T, she's right. They're safe. No worryin over that." TreMarion follows. Nodding together, Sasha and T lay their children into the bassinets. Running her hand through her hair, Tynie frets under her breath "Just how the hell do I say this?" T and Sasha sit down together, posing "Say what Tynie?" Before she responds, Bobby bearhugs Tynie closely to him. "Here goes, Sasha and T: Terry and I had a bit of a private discussion earlier. What I told you was only half of it. Tao was in on something that I swear to Christ I never knew of before today. I really don't know how to term this explanation and still have you two trust me.." Tynie begins. TreMarion supposes "Is it what I think it is?" "Yes Daddy. I swear on both me and Bobby's lives… I NEVER knew!" Tynie whimpers. "I'm totally lost." Sasha admits. Tapping T on the shoulder, TreMarion murmurs "I'll translate what Tynie said when I can speak with you.. Alone." Kissing Sasha's cheek, T assures "I'll be right back honey." "Ok baby." Sasha chirps. T's then taken into the hallway by TreMarion, as Sasha wonders "Bobby, why does Tynie think T and I won't trust her now?" "She feels that way because of her promise to protect the babies. Thing is, I sensed Terry told Tynie more than what she announced earlier, but didn't say anything." "Baby, there's more to it than that. You know I don't want Sasha, T, you or Daddy to feel like anyone can fuck with you! I also don't want anybody trying anything with the babies! I swear on everything that's good, pure, and holy I DID NOT see what hit in my office coming!" Tynie squeals out, horrified.

In the hallway, TreMarion describes what Tynie struggled to put to words. "My God, THAT'S why she thinks we don't trust her now!" T gasps. "Yup. She wants us all to be happy, without a lot of bullshit striking our lives. Poor thing still believes she has to carry the world's weight on her shoulders. I already know Bobby's tried like crazy to break her of that, and I love him for it. Lord knows I've tried too." TreMarion confirms. "I say we all go in on that one. I owe her that much, since I didn't take up the opportunities to keep in contact before we met up again in Hawaii." T plans. "Son, you have a deal." TreMarion concludes, the two men going back towards the living room silently after.

Settling next to Sasha on the couch, T whispers a basic rundown of what TreMarion told him. Sasha's eyes get real big while that's taken in, as the rest of the room goes dead silent. Looking over T's shoulder, Sasha gives a rather long-winded statement that ends with "Sista, listen. You've never been anything but good to us all. Especially Bobby and Daddy. Honestly, as far as we're concerned: you're only to be fierce when it involves your clients or a welfare issue for one of us. Beyond that you're to kick back and try to relax. None of us wants that extra stress on you, especially not Bobby. I'm saying this because you went above and beyond when I was pregnant. You made damn sure I relaxed, now it's my turn. You need to hear this, I'm not sugarcoating anything." "Before you ask, she spoke for me." TreMarion vows. Tynie reverse leans her head on Bobby's chest, only to hear "I couldn't have said it better myself." T mutters "I didn't see that coming from Sasha. However, I'm with her on it too."

Tynie closes her eyes kissing Bobby's cheek before whispering "I need some time alone." Bobby nods, releasing his embrace, then everyone there sees Tynie get up and leave the room. She doesn't say a thing as the house is crossed, each adult then hearing the office door being locked. "She does have divorce papers to prepare. Us hearing that was a confidentiality move for her client." T guesses. Bobby goes totally quiet, worrying in the back of his mind over Tynie. T witnesses Bobby get up in search of his wife, saying nothing.

In her office Tynie works on Garret's divorce papers and sending Terry the evidence Garret got from the doctor in a fax,also discovering a stash of her distributor cartridges in her main desk drawer. Noting that on a memopad while she waits for word on a courtdate for Garret, Tynie howls in the solitude of that room: "I have been good to them! All I've ever tried to do is better their lives! Now that's not OK anymore?! What the hell?! After what we discovered today, they decide to tag-team against me?! I've done for them is exactly what my heart told me to! Apparently that's wrong to them! What pisses me off the most is they got Bobby to follow them! They conned MY man into going against ME! They coerced the one who's supposed to keep me safe into following THEIR wishes over MY being protected.. IN MY HOUSE!" Bobby had an ear leaned against the door to Tynie's office just in time to catch her howling that.

He doesn't knock on that door, instead Bobby returns to the group with a sullen expression on his face. Approaching the recliner, Bobby announces "I know we all meant well with what Sasha said. Thing is, I'm in deep shit right now." "Why?" T queries. "I already know." TreMarion murmurs. Sasha's lost, so much being proven by the look on her face. Tynie unlocks and leaves her office, going into the living room for one reason. She doesn't say anything to anyone aside from Bobby, him getting told "I need the phone." Handing that to her, Bobby tries to go in for a kiss on the lips, Tynie recalls coldly "Not while I handle client affairs. You know this." She kisses his cheek, taking the phone back to her office without another peep.

"Whoa!" Sasha gasps. "Like I said, I'm in deep shit." Bobby restates. "You won't be for long." TreMarion eludes, then quietly tailing Tynie across the house. She again locks the office, calling Garret while leaning against the door. "The best I can do for a time before a judge is Wed. at two." Tynie declares. "Works with me, noting it now. Thank you for taking this on so fast." "No problem,man. See you Wednesday. You know what to do if anything comes up." Tynie responds. "Certainly do." Garret chirps, hanging up. Tynie then pockets the phone, hollering as she unlocks it again "If it's Daddy or Bobby on the other side of that door you can come in. I don't want Sasha or T bothered with anything other than taking care of the babies! One catch: If you enter my office, I don't get touched right now!" Opening the door, Tynie sees TreMarion throw his hands up into the air. Standing aside to let TreMarion in, she again secures the door behind him. "Daddy, how could Bobby not defend me? He's supposed to keep me safe!" Tynie cries.

"You weren't in danger that time. Bobby agreed with us because he's tried to teach you what Sasha said. We all have, which is why T went with us too. I know you're upset right now, Tynie. We do love you, we never meant to make you feel otherwise." TreMarion explains. "That may be true, did Sasha REALLY have to go there so soon after what we found out about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.?!" Tynie demands. "I'll admit, her timing wasn't that great." TreMarion forfeits.

"Dammit Daddy, all I have EVER done for you guys is my best to better your lives! I've lost so fucking much lately, by the grace of God that doesn't include my law license! I can't believe all I've done was disregarded like that!" Tynie weeps. "It wasn't disregarded…" TreMarion whispers. "Hold me Daddy." Tynie whimpers. TreMarion wraps her in his arms tightly, whispering a vow that what Tynie said wasn't true. "I'm just letting out my feelings Daddy. You all want me to not bottle shit up. I know that." Tynie murmurs. "You're right on that one. Bobby meant no heartbreak or harm to you, please believe me. I'll have a talk with Sasha about her timing if you want me to." TreMarion consoles. "Don't bother. Trust me." Tynie alters. "Alright." TreMarion yips. The silence entering that room doesn't speak of peace, rather it bellows of heartbroken rage. TreMarion coaxes Tynie out of the office after that discussion, opening that door with an arm relented from the embrace.

Bobby's in the living room with Sasha, T, and the babies as that happens, all three adults saying nothing for a while. The quiet around the room is ended by T accepting a call from Terry. "I'm calling this line, hopefully not too late in the day, because I believe Tynie's busy working on Garret's divorce. The in-chambers meeting needs to be moved. Kaytie's appointment for the second opinion is at the same time. In terms of the courtdates regarding Tariyu, Liu, Jerry and Tao, they've also been continued. I can make it so the in-chambers meeting is a couple hours before Jerry and Tao's courtdates, which are now next Friday. Liu and Tariyu's courtdates aren't reset before a judge right now.I'll text one of you the confirmed times before a judge when I get them. As your legal representative, for the family, I insist upon being there. Unless Kaytie has more medical appointments that come up." Terry offers. "Terry, medical stuff is always a priority with this family. Especially with Kaytie's situation. Next Friday works with us, I'll let everyone know." T educates. Terry concurs to that before hanging up.

Stashing his phone into a pocket, T declares "The courtdates for Jarry and Tao, and our in-chambers meeting had to be moved to next Friday. Kaytie's medical situation and the second opinion appointment clashed with the original time for those. Terry called me since Tynie's got that divorce to work on. Terry also pretty much insists at being present for all those courtdates, unless his schedule changes again. Mainly that'll happen for Kaytie's medical appointments from what Terry told me."

Sasha glances over T's shoulder again, surprised to see Tynie being escorted towards them by TreMarion. Being on part of the couch for only moments after entering the living room, Tynie retains her silence while Bobby tries to hold her. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby mumbles, praying his wife caught it. Slowly leaning into the invited snuggle, Tynie buries her face in his chest. TreMarion informs "I'm making us something to eat."

Bobby feels tears hit his shirt, petting his wife's back softly as they leave her eyes. Tynie slowly lifts her head, saying "I'm not upset with you anymore Bobby. Daddy told me everything." T notes Tynie didn't mention Sasha or him in that declaration, immediately tapping Sasha on the shoulder. "I don't think we should ask right now." T warns in Sasha's ear, obtaining a silent nod as the sole reply. "Thank you honey. TreMarion spoke the truth on my name." Bobby claims, kissing Tynie's lips chastely. Tynie's right cheek is then guided to rest on Bobby's chest by his hand. Tynie again closes her eyes, as the heartbroken quiet which entered her office again encircles her. TreMarion's busy making them something to eat at that moment, keeping his own silence.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again awaken, T and Sasha getting them out of the bassinets. Sasha feeds Ty-Leah first, as T holds Bobby Jr. closely. After Ty-Leah finishes eating and is burped, Sasha asks "Is it alright if I change her in here?" "Daddy, if you can: take a break from fixing us something to eat. Then take Sasha to the changing table in my office." Tynie pipes up. "I can. Sasha, you heard her." TreMarion returns. Getting up with Ty-Leah in her arms, Sasha's guided to Tynie's office with a warning from TreMarion "Since Tynie's got new clients, I have to make sure none of their paperwork's messed with. She told me so earlier, which is the sole reason she hasn't asked Bobby to move the changing table. It's a confidentiality thing." "Understandable." Sasha retorts. Ty-Leah's soon laid to the changing table as TreMarion watches over Sasha's every move. Sasha doesn't contest that though, taking TreMarion's warning as the reason for his moves.

In Bobby's lap, Tynie calls Garret. "Dude, get ahold of someone who can check my nephew and niece out some more. When you do, have them come to my house. I don't want anything we can charge Jarry or Tao with to go unnoticed, money is NOT an object! Either you do it IMMEDIATELY or I have you charged as an accessory to first degree child endangerment and battery after the fact! I can make that happen for everyone who knows you exist too! Get my fuckin drift?! Tynie commands. "Got it!" Garret yelps, hanging up. "DAMN!" Bobby and T blurt as one, seeing Tynie plant the phone onto the coffee table.

Sasha and TreMarion are heading back to the others with Ty-Leah in her sling when that answer rings out, both wondering what they just missed. Returning to the kitchen, TreMarion shrugs "I guess we'll find out when we're meant to." Sasha nods, going back to T's side.

"Babe, Tynie's on a warpath right now. She just threatened one of her newest clients and anyone who knows him personally with what I'm assuming is a MAJOR felony! His only way out of it is to get a specialist to come here immediately to further examine the babies, with all of us watching that specialists every move. When I say one of Tynie's newest clients, I don't mean Terry and Kaytie." T elaborates. "Garret!" Sasha blurts. "T, nice add-on to my threat dude!" Tynie cheers. "Thanks." T responds. "By the way T, what Tynie threatened Garret with IS a MAJOR felony. It's also a TOTAL career ender for ANYONE in medicine.. as in FOR LIFE!" Bobby advises. "Like I answered when I heard it: DAMN!" T restates. "Holy shit!" Sasha squeals. TreMarion hears that as he arrives to serve everyone in the living room. Sasha then feeds Bobby Jr., Bobby then mandating "You can change the babies in Tynie's office, just don't touch ANYTHING outside the trash can, changing table and it's chambers." "Fair enough." Sasha replies. After Bobby Jr.'s fed and burped, Sasha makes good on the last warning given by Bobby. She and Bobby Jr. return to the living room mere moments before Tynie starts a whole new conversation. T and Sasha lay the babies into their slings silently, sitting down together without breaching that quiet.

"Daddy, tell me.. You armed right now?" Tynie asks. TreMarion lays the spread to the coffee table beside Tynie and Bobby's phone before lifting his shirt. Everyone in the living room sees a gun clipped to both of TreMarion's sides, T resolving "Yeah, that answers Tynie's question." Lowering his shirt, TreMarion premeditates "I know Bobby's Tynie's practice's head of security. For this to work, Bobby you're claiming today's your day off. T and Sasha, you two are to be at each other's side no matter what when the specialist gets here. Tynie, you are to stay in here, relaxing. I say that because of the divorce papers you had to handle today. I'll help Bobby canvass this house when the specialist leaves." Glancing around the room, Tynie announces "You heard Daddy guys."

Garret calls back, Bobby answering it. After identifying himself as Tynie's practice's head of security, Bobby hears a slew of threats against Tynie's life. Garret's diatribe ends with: "I've been told my confidentiality is retained with you Bobby. I just got a call about my soon-to-be ex-wife. Her lover killed her in a coke-induced rage, so I don't need the divorce. The specialist is on his way now." Bobby growls "Very well. I'll let Tynie know right away."

Instead of informing Tynie as promised to Garret, Bobby calls the D.A.'s office. Relating a very detailed conspiracy and how he came to that being the case, Bobby adds "My wife was to represent him in a divorce, until I intercepted some graphic threats on her life. I don't have his residential address on me right now. We met him when my father in-law called for medics on the behalf of my nephew and niece. Last I knew, Garret's off-duty as his boss was ordered to give him vacation time by my wife at the start of her representing Garret. By the way, my wife's name is Tynie Goren." The D.A.'s representative responds "I got it from here. You'll be contacted." Bobby concurs with that before both he and the D.A.'s representative hang up.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie declares "I'm canceling the divorce courtdate now! Be back in a few!" Breaking the embrace with her, Bobby witnesses Tynie dart in the direction of her office. Keeping the door open this time, Tynie sends a fax to the courthouse stating what she'd overheard Bobby tell the D.A.'s office. Awaiting confirmation of that fax going through, Tynie sighs in exasperation. The fax she gets back is unexpected, as the judge Garret's divorce was to be seen before mentions new orders for her and her family before saying "I just got wind of that from the D.A.'s office. I appreciate you respecting a judicial docket enough to send this fax. It speaks well to your handling of legal ethics. Try to have a good day."

Stashing that fax in her file cabinet, Tynie sets her copies of Garret's divorce papers in the same folder, figuring it best to keep that all together. Racing back to her hubby, Tynie's a ball of nerves as Bobby meets up with her halfway. "Y-you saved my life!" She stammers out as Bobby engulfs her in his arms. "Always will baby, always will." Bobby soothes, electing to carry her the rest of the way to the couch.

T and Sasha again have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in the bassinets as everyone meets up to begin eating. TreMarion reminds "You all know what to do and when. There is one change to the plan, though. Bobby you keep Tynie at your hip until the specialist leaves. She's not to handle any more cases today, either. If Terry calls asking her to do that, you claim family emergency. I'll explain it to him later. Trust me. We're to meet with him next Friday anyhow. Two of our courtdates and in-chambers meeting got altered due to Kaytie's medical appointment." "Planned on that, Tremarion." Bobby affirms.

They all eat after that, the twins relaxing in the bassinets. "Lord willing they don't have a damn clue what's going on." Tynie prays between bites. TreMarion finishes first, taking a post by the front door with one of his guns drawn. Sasha and T conclude eating behind TreMarion, already aware as to what they're to do. Bobby and Tynie take a while before they finish, Tynie melting into him when she's done. "Bobby and I got cleanup covered." Tynie plots.

Just then the specialist arrives at Tynie's, TreMarion warning as his gun's shoved in the specialist's face "I'm acting under the orders of the D.A.'s office, you know damnwell what you're here for." "He's NOT lying!" Bobby advises before the specialist can answer TreMarion. "Alright. I know what I'm here for." The specialist retorts. TreMarion secures the home prior to escorting the specialist in the direction of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. T and Sasha leap to their feet, declaring as one "Everyone in this house is acting on the D.A.'s orders before you even think to bitch about it!" Tynie growls "Oh, and by the way.. The D.A.'s office's orders are backed by a judge! I have the proof in my office! You're in the home of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law asshole!" The specialist gulps hard, as Sasha and T monitor his every flinch.

Ty-Leah's examined first, T barking "If you do an eighth-assed job of this, we CAN and WILL end your freedom! All I gotta do is flip my sister in law off and she calls a friend of ours who's a FEDERAL judge!" Tynie extracts she and Bobby's phone from her pocket upon hearing that, adding "He's not joking either!" Sasha watches that all go down, unsure about the specialist's examination of Ty-Leah. "Sista.." Sasha mouths, flipping Tynie off. Nodding curtly, Tynie calls Terry. "I'm sorry to do this to you, sir. My nephew and niece are being mistreated by an alleged specialist who was sent to my home to examine them." Tynie explains, deliberately sounding professional. "I'm on it now, Tynie." Terry assures. "Thank you sir, the responding officers will answer to my father at the door. I'll explain why later." Tynie mentions. "Very well. Like I said: I'm on it now." Terry retorts, hanging up. TreMarion darts to open the house, saying nothing. T then pulls the specialist away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. howling "I'm under a federal judge's orders to do this!"

TreMarion waves the cops inside silently, the specialist being cuffed moments later. Terry follows the cops in, hollering to all present "Everything this family's claimed about being under authorities' orders is true!" "Yes Your Honor!" The arresting officer gulps upon noticing who just bellowed that, carting the specialist out of the house. The other officers flow out of Tynie's, TreMarion again locking up. "Terry, I swear I didn't mean to take up your day like this!" Tynie pines. "It's alright, Tynie. Relax. In a few moments, with the parent's consent, I'm having the doctor who birthed my grandbabies take a look at the newborns in this family. You all can stand down too, I'm watching that examination." Terry explains.

Tynie points to the front door, then to her Dad, before saying "Works with us Terry. I'll just get this mess out of your way." The front door's opened by TreMarion, who doesn't speak until the latest doctor mentioned walks into the living room. Tynie breaks the hold shared with Bobby to clean up, only to have him help her with that. "Terry, you have our consent for that doctor to examine my babies. Especially given how fast you came out here." Sasha consents. Terry waves the doctor closer to the babies, only to see T stand over both like a hawk. "Stand down son. It's ok. Terry's never betrayed us." TreMarion advises. "I'm just…" T starts. TreMarion ends the gap between the two men, hugging T before saying under his breath "You didn't fail them. None of us did. We're coming together for them when they need it. That's what matters." They break up the man-hug seconds later, T overtaking TreMarion's post at the front door.

Ty-Leah's again examined first, the new doctor leaning into Terry's ear afterwards to whisper "She wasn't molested. There's some tests that need to be done to determine internal organ damage." "Rush that shit,after you examine the other baby!" Terry commands. "You got it!" The doctor gasps, honoring that mandate without another word. "I'm already on it Tynie." TreMarion presumes, racing to get every adult a drink. "What about your time with Kaytie?" Tynie frets. "She's out with lady friends for the weekend. I had that arranged after getting her second opinion appointment set up. Tynie, I didn't need the explanation you offered on the phone either. I knew from the moment you said mistreatment by an alleged specialist." Terry admits. "Alright then." Tynie confirms.

T notices something parked in the driveway that's not usually there, wondering "What's with the RV outside?" "That's not your average RV, it's a mobile testing center for my practice." The doctor elaborates. "That's how the test results can be rushed!" Bobby realizes. Again leaning into Terry's ear, the doctor mutters "No molestation on either one. The tests will be read inside the next two hours. I'm seeing to that myself." "Make it happen." Terry demands. Tynie stands beside Bobby Jr. as blood's taken for the testing, as Sasha does Ty-Leah. The babies stun everyone in the house when they don't cry much from the needles, only a short whimper being let out of each infant.

"Sasha, how've they been? Go into detail, sista. Terry needs to hear this shit." Tynie admonishes. Sasha complies, explaining that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have eaten rather well, only crying when hungry or needing changed. The rash they had from the laundry soap is fading fast too, T discovering that a simple diaper rash lotion worked better than what Jarry gave them. "Oh, Terry. I kept the bottles from what Jarry gave us. I don't have them on me though." Sasha includes, returning to her explanation. Apparently Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. snore about as loudly as they burp, and can sleep through a lot. "Terry, the snoring, burping and sleeping situations with my nephew and niece: I've witnessed personally." Tynie verifies. "Nothing out of the ordinary then?" Terry asks. "Nope!" T yelps.

The doctor goes towards the front door, only to get shoved out onto the front stoop by T, whom demands "You know what the fuck to do and when." Without a peep, the doctor runs for that RV, doing his best to spare time in terms of handling the tests.

"Yes I did just assault and batter a doctor! After what this family's been through with alleged medical professionals, I felt a message needed to be sent! I don't want anyone with an M.D. to think we're taking their lollygagging bullshit lightly!" T dedicates. "It's not assault and battery when you act under the orders of your legal representation!" Terry counterclaims. "It's not dude." Tynie vouches. Sasha offers "Terry, I can have those bottles sent to your chambers for the case against Jarry if you want." "Actually sista, I have a better idea. I'll send Daddy to pick them up. Have them in zipseal bags, double bagged so Daddy's prints ain't on them again. Be ready to state in writing that you and T handled them, with Daddy admitting he did too on one of them. In that statement, say you did that on doctors' orders BEFORE getting wind of the change in this situation." Tynie advises. "She beat me to saying that!" Terry applauds, pointing to Tynie. "We'll have that done before next Friday." Bobby concludes.

Tynie gets up off the couch, seeking out anyone wanting a refill on their drinks as that discussion was had between sips. Terry follows her on that one, making the job easier. "I need to know something, Terry. How much does your representing my family cost and do you take straight cash?" Tynie inquires. "I can't be paid by you as long as I'm still on the bench. It's a double dipping thing. Even if you pay me straight cash, it could mean trouble." Terry absolves. "Didn't know that." Tynie mutters, preparing half the drinks. Terry nods, handling the other half of the drinks. Those two return to the group, serving everyone as T stands guard at the door. "TreMarion's on break. I'll admit I did take one of his guns off his hip when we hugged. I hope he doesn't file charges against me for it." T concerns. "Dude, you acted on the full extent of attorney's orders. Daddy can't file charges because of that. He wouldn't anyway." Tynie consoles. "She's right." TreMarion attaches.

"I gotta find out if paying for the retirement party of a federal judge will cost me my law license.." Tynie mentions upon rejoining Bobby on the couch. "Unfortunately, it will." Terry murmurs. Everyone sips their drinks once more, Bobby catching what his wife didn't say moments ago. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby wonders "Did you offer to pay Terry?" "Yeah babe, I did. It's a double dippin thing, so I can't. Even in straight cash." Tynie pines. Time slides by as every adult worries over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., the conversations being had not sufficing for diversions. Tynie does something Bobby hasn't seen, taking the hand not holding her drink through her hair repeatedly. He reaches out to grab that hand gently, saying under his breath "It's OK, honey.." Terry watches over the entire group, looking for other signs of worry that goes unsaid.

An hour and a half later, the doctor reappears at the front stoop. T opens the door, gun drawn prior to commanding "You take those test results STRAIGHT to our attorney! Don't say a motherfuckin thing before you do either!" "I ordered him to do that!" Terry yells. The doctor obeys, racing to Terry's side with test results in hand. Lowering TreMarion's gun, T stands by the door refusing to speak again for the time being.

Terry reads the results, turning to the doctor before ordering "You explain this shit in layman's terms.. NOW!"The doctor complies, elaborating "I did the tests twice, that's what took me so long. Judging by these results, both babies have no internal organ damage from the bruising. They're perfectly healthy for infants their age. I bank that on my license and my life!" Terry hollers "T, get him out of here!" Terry attains a quick breeze from behind as T arrives, drilling the gun into the doctor's temple. Grabbing the doctor's arm, T howls "If you ever come back here, I will PERSONALLY end your motherfuckin life!" "I'll get him off the charges too!" Terry adjudicates in a hostile tone. The next thing everyone sees is T escorting that doctor out of the home, TreMarion's gun remaining in place. The moment after the doctor's behind the wheel of his RV, T demands at the top of his lungs "You got five seconds to get the fuck off this land! You know what happens if you come back!" The doctor nods and floors it, never to return.

T then races back inside, being greeted by TreMarion at the front door. "Terry, I'm sorry I went there with the doctor. I wanted him knowing this family doesn't fuck around with potential trespassers." T apologizes. "I knew where you were going with that. I stand by what I told him too. You've done no wrong, T. I have that same rule about trespassers at my home." Terry alters. Handing over TreMarion's gun, T sighs in relief.

"Terry, I thought you said that doctor birthed your grandbabies." Sasha supposes. "He did. How we treated him is the ONLY way he'll do anything." Terry clarifies. "Sista, that wasn't the only reason Terry ordered us to be dicks with that doctor. T's message wasn't the only one Terry wanted sent. Especially with what this family's been through with doctors in the past year." Tynie explains. "Damn Tynie, you're good!" Terry cheers. "I DID have the third highest bar exam results in N.Y. history when I took it online.. Passing it on the FIRST shot." Tynie brags back. "Very nice." Terry beams. TreMarion secures both guns to his hips before going around to clear from everyone's beverages.

Terry waits until every adult is around him before announcing "I hope you all have a good day. Although Kaytie's out with lady friends this weekend, she gave me a "honey do" list. If you need me again, don't be ashamed to call." "We will man, we promise." Tynie assures, speaking for the family. Terry lays the test results to the coffee table before T sees him out. "I'm not about to escort our attorney with a gun in my hand." T declares. "You mean unless you're escorting me after removing someone else from the property on my orders." Terry amends, getting T to nod. Terry waves to everyone before getting in his car and driving off.

Locking up the house, T blurts "The field of medicine's really fucked up. I mean for a federal judge to be just as jaded as Tynie in terms of trusting them!" "Dude, I believe the only people who blindly trust the field of medicine are those who are also too chickenshit to stand up for their rights!" Tynie amends. Sasha, Bobby, and TreMarion say at the same time "I'm with Tynie on that one!"

Going back to Sasha's side, T has a defeated look on his face. TreMarion appraises "None of us failed the twins. We've come together when they needed us. It's the field of medicine that failed them. Terry's got our backs on this, he's yet to betray us. I say that since we as a family have already been through three lawyers this year. I swear this family will make it. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. WILL get justice if it's the LAST thing I ever do!" "Daddy, you're not pursuing their justice alone. We're a family, we do that as one!" Tynie objects. Sasha points to Tynie, adding "Everybody's with her on that one, Daddy. We know what you meant though."

TreMarion discovers the ladies are right, saying nothing as a proud smile crosses his lips. "Aside from the court date next Friday and the meeting in Terry's chambers, we're going to be contacted by the D.A. After everything we've been through today, I say we meet up next Wednesday to handle what we need for that Friday legally speaking. That way, everyone gets a shot to relax. We'll keep each other updated, especially in the event of an than that, we just have the funerals on Saturday." Bobby plans.

Every adult concurs with that idea, Tynie soon after leaping up to ready Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for their travels home. T and Sasha stand back as that happens, sensing that is the best thing to do. "I may raise hell, scare people shitless, and cuss like a drunk Marine on shore leave, but I don't bite guys!" Tynie laughs. Bobby starts a wave of chuckles at the tail end of Tynie's remark, Sasha and the others seamlessly following his lead. Heading to assist Tynie in readying the twins for going home, TreMarion boasts "Tynie.. That was AWESOME!" Tynie bows slightly, blushing as this is murmured "Thanks."

TreMarion and Tynie then start to secure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their carseats, the twins smile from ear-to-ear. "Oh my God, they understand us!" Tynie gasps. Watching those two prepare to escort his children to the van, T gleams "Tynie, sis.. We've told you.. Smarts run in the family!" "I don't think that's why she went there.." Sasha worries, abruptly ending her laughs. "I don't either, Sasha." Bobby discovers, also stopping his laughter.

TreMarion catches the hint, advising "Tynie, we know how to explain this.. When they're older. Everything's handled. Please trust me." "Yes Daddy." Tynie murmurs, gathering Ty-Leah's carseat in her arms. Bobby Jr.'s carseat tethered to both his arms, TreMarion eludes "Tynie's not the only one I want trusting me on this.." Bobby agrees "We know that, TreMarion. We'll follow your logic." T and Sasha chime in together "Definitely."

Escorting them to their van, Tynie and TreMarion share a look, both refusing to expound on that expression in present company. Opening the passenger door, T stands back as Tynie kisses both babies, saying "That was from both me and Uncle Bobby. We love you." TreMarion follows suit, whispering "We love you." Securing the babies in the van, Tynie and Tremarion see Sasha get into the shotgun seat with T behind the wheel. "Thank you two for trusting my logic." TreMarion states. "We're a family, we back our own." T recalls. "He beat me to it Daddy. We love you." Sasha mentions. "We love you guys too!" Tynie says, speaking for Bobby and TreMarion as well.

With a wave, Tynie and TreMarion witness T taking Sasha and the babies home. Walking Tynie towards the house, TreMarion hears "Daddy, I wanted the babies kept away from the kind of things we have to explain when they're older. I don't want their hearts or minds to ever be jaded like mine is now. When I said earlier that I fucked up and failed, that's what I meant." "I understand that. I also know you don't want the babies to be naive about trusting people either. Relax, Tynie. It'll all work out for their benefit." TreMarion consoles. Uncovering he was right, Tynie smiles broadly as they head inside.

Tynie locks up behind them, before venting "I didn't say this in front of Sasha because I was thinking it over. Sasha's diatribe about that was horridly timed! After everything that's hit today she decided to go THERE?! I already know Hell Itself would fucking freeze over before I'd get away with doing that to her! Honestly, did Sasha actually think I'd hear that shit and be happy enough to arrange a Goddamned kegger?! Yeah, I know you all wanted me aware of your concerns, but seriously Sasha could have waited for another day to fucking discuss it! I reacted in the calmest way I could at the time, based entirely on the grounds that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were around!"

Bobby apologizes "Babe, you're totally right on that. I really should have stopped Sasha. I'm so sorry." TreMarion reminds "Tynie, like I said.. We love you. You've made excellent points. I already know not to talk to Sasha or T about this, given your request when we were in your office." "Wait.. What?" Bobby asks. "Yeah man, she doesn't want me discussing it with Sasha or T." "Daddy, you and Bobby are already forgiven. As for T and Sasha, they gotta apologize to my face themselves!" Tynie howls. "That's totally fair." Bobby and TreMarion answer as one.

Tynie then gathers Bobby into her arms, saying nothing until his arms enveloped her body in return. "All I've ever done for Sasha is my best to better her life! I French Kissed a murder charge to get her away from an abuser for fuck's sake! T's only been back in my life less than a year, I honestly thought his Marine honor code forbade pulling that shit on an already distressed woman!" Tynie cries. Petting her back again, Bobby whispers "It's OK baby." TreMarion mutters "I'm canvassing this entire house." "Be careful Daddy." Tynie worries from inside her husband's embrace. Bobby again leads Tynie to the couch, setting her on it just as their phone goes off.

Joining her while answering the call, Bobby's asked by T "Is Tynie alright from earlier?" "On that note, you need to pay very close attention. I'm only saying this one time, so don't interrupt me! Tynie and I have had a conversation about what you're asking. I'll freely admit I should have stopped that entire discussion dead in its tracks. Sasha initiating that entire talk threw me and TreMarion both for a loop! We answered in the way we did to show a united front, yeah. However, I have come to see that entire topic should have been broached at another time. Tynie's reaction at the time was based on how she feels regarding the twins being around a high tension situation. Also, Tynie did have a divorce to prepare today. Tynie woke up pissed off, heartbroken, and jaded this morning. The one she was filing the divorce for wound up threatening her life in very explicit terms! Tynie was also the one who discovered the bruising on Ty-Leah! T, you've known Tynie since highschool. You got to see some of the affects abusers had on her! Tynie felt railroaded by us when we came together on that topic given everything else that's happened today! I know for a FACT that if ANYONE pulled that on Sasha you'd be on them like flies on shit! I have already apologized to Tynie's face, by the way. Don't even think you'll get off apologizing to Tynie over the phone! If you want to know how TreMarion feels about this, you gotta ask him yourself!" Bobby seethes.

T concedes after Bobby finishes "You're absolutely right on everything. I'll arrange for the apology to Tynie's face for another day." "Alright. Love you." Bobby replies, retaining the hostile tone. "Love you too." T gulps, hanging up.

TreMarion overheard Bobby's half of the conversation, then declaring "Everything in the house is in order. I'll let T know my regards on that entire issue." TreMarion texts T "Call me. Preferably now." The minute after T receives that text,TreMarion's called. "Listen. I am not repeating myself, T. Bobby spoke the truth on my name in terms of Sasha throwing me for a loop with entire topic. Everything else Bobby said is grounded in facts! I've also apologized to Tynie's face. She is the lady of their house, so I already know what she decrees for situations like this happening in their home is backed by Bobby. You know damnwell Tynie's done her best to better all of our lives, going through hell with what happened with her law license and practice this year too! Today's been a shithole for Tynie from the second she got out of bed! By the grace of God her diabetes didn't act up today on top of everything else! We've all had a bad day, yeah. I'll go to my grave believing you'd remove us at gunpoint for doing that in your house, as will Bobby and Tynie! I'm actually glad Bobby didn't say much on my name, because I wanted you to hear this straight from me! When you arrange to apologize to Tynie's face, I'll be there serving as an eyewitness. Just so ya know. One more thing: Tynie's not taking any calls that don't relate directly to her clients today or tomorrow. You call their line in that timeframe, you answer to Bobby. EVERYTHING I've claimed on their names, I got CONSENT from Bobby for already! Bobby's the man of their house, so anything he consents to AUTOMATICALLY covers Tynie!" TreMarion testifies.

T divulges "I'm not contesting you TreMarion, neither's Sasha. Like I told Bobby, we'll arrange to apologize to Tynie's face another day. I've noted Bobby's handling all non-client calls until the end of the week, at the very least. Sasha, the twins, and I do love you guys though." TreMarion clarifies "I didn't say we don't love you guys. We do, I got word that Tynie's not accepting apologies over the phone anymore FROM ANYONE! I also wanted to tell you my regards on how that discussion panned out after resolving my part of being involved with Tynie. I waited until you guys went home to handle this given Tynie's feelings about the babies being around potentially high-tension situations."

T uncovers "That all makes absolute sense. Love you guys. Like I said: Sasha and I will apologize to Tynie another day, directly to her face." "Alright, love you too." TreMarion confirms, hanging up. Pocketing his phone, TreMarion goes for a recliner. "They're gonna keep Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. away from us after this…" Tynie frets, tears welling up in her eyes. "Like hell!" Bobby sneers, calling T right away. "I hope you two realize Tynie's in my lap right now bawling her eyes out thinking you two won't allow TreMarion, me, or her to see the babies again!" Bobby bellows. T balks "We never said that!" Wiping away tears, Tynie snares the phone from Bobby. "Prove how I feel wrong then! On that one, talk is cheap….get my drift?!" Tynie says while attempting to restrain more tears. "Sure do. I'll text Bobby when I get that handled." T offers. "Good with me." Tynie blurts, hanging up.

The next thing TreMarion and Bobby witness is Tynie planting the phone onto the coffee table before clinging to Bobby. T pockets his phone, relating what just happened to Sasha, ending with a reminder "You know Tynie can't be a mom, so this is very personal to her. You found out today why that is too. We'd be the same way if someone made us feel like that in our home." "You're right." Sasha sighs, seeing T head for a notebook and pen.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, Tynie requests "Daddy, if you can find an unused picture frame around here.. Is there any way you can lay it next to me and Bobby's phone?" "I know EXACTLY where she's going with this!" Bobby defends. "I do too, consider it done." TreMarion states, heading off to honor Tynie's request. Returning ten minutes later, TreMarion simply lays the frame on the coffee table. Reclaiming the recliner, TreMarion hears "Thank you Daddy." "No sweat." TreMarion chirps.

Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion go silent, the two men doing so in an attempt to give Tynie some peace. After ten minutes, Tynie mentions "Ya know? I'm really starting to wonder if Sasha was a victim like she played it. After I basically made out with a major felony in my own home, literally killing my own brother in the process, she decides to make another one of my bad days more hellacious? Come the fuck on now! Truthfully, that's why I wanted the picture frame and written statement." "I figured that's where you were going with that!" Bobby and TreMarion say as one. "Daddy, Honey, my suspicions NEVER make it back to Sasha or T.."Tynie evades. "No problem!" TreMarion chimes. "No sweat sexy." Bobby whispers.

Just then a text comes across Tynie and Bobby's phone, being sent from T. "Quick question: is coming over in an hour and a half too late for you guys? I'm heading to get what Tynie asked for notarized, and there may be a line at where I'm going to get that done." "That's fine with us, as long as you two do NOT try to apologize to Tynie today." Bobby answers. "Fair enough." T fires back. T and Bobby send one more text, attesting to love as family before T pockets his phone.

Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie alters their snuggle so her lips line with his right ear. "Ooooh, you were so ferocious!" She purrs under her breath. Seeing a lusty glow in her eyes, Bobby tilts his head so her ear aligns with his lips before swearing "When we're alone baby…" Tynie slithers in his embrace, telling Bobby his words sent chills through her being. He aligns them both as laid out on the couch before informing "By the way, TreMarion. T may be coming over in an hour and a half with what my baby sought out.. Notarized. I won't believe it until I literally frame it." "I won't either. I say we don't let them know this: Sasha and T need to earn our trust in full again.I'll admit: I've wondered the same things Tynie has about Sasha. T's with her, so that covers him too now." TreMarion premeditates. "Hell, they'd do us the same way if the tables were flipped!" Tynie grumbles. The men in the house agree to that with a nod, saying nothing else. Tynie then reaches for she and Bobby's phone, laying it down beside the picture frame.

The hour and a half passes, T texting Bobby again. "I have it on me.I'm parking the van now." Tynie gets up as the alert for that text rings, Bobby reaching to answer it. "I'll get us drinks." Tynie plans, heading for the kitchen. "I'll meet you outside. Tynie's not in the mood for more company right now. She just told me." Bobby texts. "Good with me man." T fires back. Making good on his idea, Bobby walks out of the house to the van in the driveway while at the same time pocketing he and Tynie's phone. TreMarion alerts "Tynie, he did that on purpose. He told them what you said about not having more company today." "Works with me." Tynie supposes, serving her father his drink. Setting hers and Bobby's onto the coffee table, Tynie awaits the return of her spouse.

Meeting T at the van, Bobby learns Sasha and the twins are being taken to replace the appliances Tao purchased. "I still have leeway on my credit card to do this. We'll handle the banking issues another day." T sums up. "Be careful with that. We don't want to overstack Terry's schedule given Kaytie's situation." Bobby warns. "Good point." T blabs, handing Bobby Tynie's requested statement. Sasha then gets out to open the passenger door of the van, saying nothing. Bobby catches why she did that, heading to kiss and hug Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "Your Aunt Tynie and Grandpa TreMarion love you guys, just as much as I do." Bobby mutters to each, getting broad smiles in return. T hops out to meet Sasha at the passenger door, getting hugged by Bobby. "We do love you guys, trust me on that." Bobby assures. "We do trust you on that, Bobby. We love you too." T and Sasha answer separately.

Breaking off the hugs, Bobby witnesses T secure the van as Sasha gets back in. After that, they share a wave as T pulls off. Bobby has Tynie's requested statement on him still, racing back to the house as soon as Sasha's van is out of sight. Tynie leaps up when Bobby gets to the front stoop, advising "Before we frame that shit, you, me, and Daddy all read it." Hugging her, Bobby whispers "That was my plan all along." TreMarion arises to secure the home behind them, adding "Bobby spoke for me too." Minutes after the front door lock can be heard clicking into place, Tynie admonishes "Daddy, Honey.. When I said our suspicions don't make it back to T and Sasha, I meant we also don't tell Terry. I don't want those two having ANY way to get wind of those." "Good call!" TreMarion cheers. Bobby guides Tynie back towards the coffee table, saying "You read my mind on that one!"

Tynie obtains the notarized letter, reading it slowly so that no detail is missed. "By the way Bobby, the drink on the left is yours." TreMarion informs. Twenty minutes later as Bobby's sipping his drink, Tynie declares "They got lucky. The way this is worded makes it impossible for me or Terry to imply anything illegal or threatening. We watch how they treat us around the babies extra closely until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can buy us beers!" Handing that letter to Bobby, Tynie goes for her drink with a question "Lover, will you double-check my hunch on that?" "Absolutely." Bobby draws out, showing a vindictive smile. Setting his drink glass down, Bobby reads that document just as slowly as Tynie did. Another twenty minutes pass before Bobby appraises "Tynie's latest declaration relating to Sasha, T and the babies.. Stands." Tynie then sneaks the paper out of Bobby's hands to let TreMarion peruse it. Yet another twenty minutes passes prior to TreMarion concluding "We have a permanent plan by the sounds of it." Tynie gets up to frame that letter, only to be waved back by TreMarion.

Watching TreMarion frame that document carefully, Tynie renders "After we handle the trust accounts, I am only buying stuff for Sasha, T, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on their birthday, Christmas, or in an absolute emergency. I no longer believe T and Sasha won't try to exploit my ass otherwise. Basically, what they've gotten out of me up to this point is it!" Bobby amends "I'm with you on that one beautiful. T told me he wants to provide for them, this is the perfect way to make that happen!" "I couldn't agree more!" TreMarion gleams.

Across town, Sasha and T have the twins with them shopping for new laundry room appliances. All the purchases are made inside forty five minutes from when they arrived, without incident. T arranges for express delivery of the appliances, escorting Sasha and the babies back to their van afterwards. Seeing to it Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. are secured in the van, T hops in and drives them home. Sasha sends two more texts for this part of the day "Bobby, please tell Tynie we love you guys. T told me everything." The next text goes to TreMarion, basically saying the exact same thing as the one sent Bobby. TreMarion reads his text first, announcing "Yeah.. They know they fucked up! They send their love though." Showing Tynie the text he got after pulling their phone from his pocket, Bobby says "That's what it looks like to us too!" Tynie takes the phone from Bobby, styling the reply to sound like him "She knows you love her. TreMarion and I love you too. I figured T would talk to you about this. It's not good for a couple to hide things from each other." Displaying that text to Bobby prior to sending it, Tynie sports a tight-lipped smile. "Nice!" Bobby sighs, hitting the send button. Throwing her hands behind her head before interlacing her fingers, Tynie peeps "Eh.. I still got it!" Bobby eludes "Let's just say they have no idea that text didn't get sent by me!" Just as Bobby went to pocket the couple's shared phone again, Sasha replies "Thank you for the advice Bobby. We love you, TreMarion, and Tynie. We'll see ya later." Bobby's answer "No sweat. Love you. Later." "Ok, what may I have just missed?!" TreMarion poses. "Oh, that's simple. I took me and Bobby's phone. Sent a text saying we all love them, adding advice against hiding stuff from each other as a couple. I also said it was figured that T'd tell Sasha everything. Oh, did I mention I made that all sound like Bobby?" Tynie explains. "Nice!" TreMarion bellows. "Like she said, she's still got it!" Bobby gleams, at last pocketing the couple's shared phone.

"There is one thing I can't figure out though: where to put this.." Tynie worries, pointing to the newly framed letter. "I'm already all over that." TreMarion eludes, taking that item to Tynie's office. Watching TreMarion walk out of the living room, Tynie blurts "Oh my God, I know EXACTLY why he did that!" "Do tell." Bobby taunts. "Does the phrase confidentiality of documentation explain it?" Tynie asks. "Definitely!" Bobby giggles.

Returning to the living room fifteen minutes later, TreMarion supposes "I take it Tynie told you why I did that." "Sure did!" Bobby proclaims. "Good. I also re-read the letter. Judging by how it's worded, they won't mess with us again. I also locked Tynie's office up." TreMarion deciphers. From that conversation, TreMarion,Tynie and Bobby go back to their drinks. Tynie does so from Bobby's lap, using her body to conceal the hard-on he's now sporting. "I love being around you two, but I have things to do around my house. After this drink, I must leave." TreMarion announces. "We love you too Daddy. We totally understand." Tynie responds in a cheerful voice.

Bobby nods to back his wife's words, everyone in the living room then finishing their libations. TreMarion arises to hug Tynie and Bobby, saying under his breath "It was an honor to back you two with that situation. It's handled now, we don't discuss it again." "Love you Daddy. We have a plan." Tynie celebrates. "She's right. We have a plan. Love you." Bobby adds. Dispelling the hugs, TreMarion sees himself out.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie promises in a yearning voice "As soon as I lock up baby.." Leaping from his lap, Tynie aims to secure the house as Bobby goes to clear from the latest round of alcohol. Tynie struts right up to Bobby's hip moments after the front door's secured, bragging as they meet up "Oooh sexy, when you defended me in that call with T… you were so ferocious!" "My Queen, I will forever defend you like that." Bobby vows, taking her up into his arms.

Resting her head on the crest of his right shoulder, Tynie admits breathily "I've been horny as hell ever since." Bobby doesn't say anything, from there charioting his wife towards their room with a lusty smile on his lips. Arriving in the master bedroom at a record pace, Bobby kicks the door shut behind them. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby feels her take one of his hands and guide him towards their bed. "We replace these outfits later.." Tynie purrs. "Yeahhh…" Bobby slurs, the two then shredding their clothes off. Standing at the edge of the bed, Bobby sees Tynie prowling him from the mattress. When her hands start clinging to his shoulders, Tynie spreads her legs to open her sex for his entry. "Be rough with me.." Tynie moans.

Shoving himself into her core, Bobby growls "As you wish.." Collapsing on the bed as they start making love, Tynie yells in a chant "Harder baby.. Harder!" Granting her desires, Bobby doesn't speak, all Tynie hears are his grunts. "Right like that baby! YES!" Tynie screams after a while, pawing Bobby's back. "Mark your territory baby.." Bobby howls. Tynie does, clawing his back and hickeying the center of Bobby's chest simultaneously. Pulling her lips away when a huge lovebite's noticed, Tynie feels him ravaging her body, at the same time each of her breasts getting marked as his chest was by her. Still some time later, Tynie lustily whimpers "Baby.. I'm close.. Want my King satisfied…" "My Queen.. Does not.. Torture that.. sexy body.. Like that! When you.. Need to come.. You come!" Bobby grunts through his teeth, thrusting fiercer. "Ohh Bobbaaay!" Tynie urgently wails, her orgasm moshing around his erection at that same moment. Panting as that climax drones on, she answers "As my King wishes.." Bobby tones down the intensity of this sex just long enough for Tynie to catch her breath before his orgasm arrives. "Ohhh Tyniee!" He hollers, Tynie feeling every flinch of that explosion inside her.

Holding him in her arms as they start to cool off from this intimacy, Tynie boasts "Thank you My King.. That was heaven!" "Thank you my Queen. That was Heaven for me too!" Bobby gloats, petting Tynie's sweat-clad hair out of her eyes. Snuggling on the center of the bed, Tynie and Bobby kiss wildly for the first time since they woke up. Breathlessness encroaches the pair, their affections breaking off because of it. "Hmm, next time I'm on top I want my King to mark me like I did you.." Tynie requests in a teasing voice. Running her hands down his back, Tynie prays those clawmarks aren't bleeding. "That was my plan honey.." Bobby slurs back.

Releasing her arms from the embrace, Tynie notes that no blood showed up on her hands after they trailed the recently made clawmarks. "You were worried." Bobby realizes. "Absolutely! I don't ever want to hurt you!" Tynie retorts. "Beautiful, listen to me. No matter what happens in this life, I'm at your hip. We'll take on everything as one, I swear. Please don't worry about what could happen, my love." Bobby implores. "I won't worry about what could happen, if you don't." Tynie resolves. "Deal." Bobby says through his breath, each sporting the biggest smile of the day.

Reaching her left arm around him, Tynie aligns pillows for both their heads. "My King spent me like never before.." Tynie brags. "As my Queen did me." Bobby boasts. They go from that conversation to a nap while cuddling, each one smiling from ear-to-ear. Time slides by as they sleep, Tynie secretly praying that the new plot to handle Sasha and T won't truly cost her a relationship with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. After a couple hours, Bobby wakes up first, picking up the racing speed of Tynie's heartbeat. "Babe.. you Ok?!" Bobby worries just loud enough to awaken Tynie. "I-I don't want to lose Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.! I-I don't know if what Sasha and T had notarized will work out! I love those babies so much already!" Tynie weeps.

Kissing away her tears, Bobby says "I'll get that confirmed babe. You've already been through enough today. Lay back, let me handle this.." Tynie pecks his lips before muttering "Grazie.." He then heads for what's left of the last pants worn, retrieving the couple's shared phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby watches over Tynie like a hawk. "Dude, Tynie's freaked out. We have that paper, you know what I mean. She just told me she thinks Sasha and T will try to find a way to backtrack from it! The only reason I'm calling you is so I can keep eyes on Tynie. Her heartbeat was racing really fast and it has me worried sick!" Bobby declares. "Oh, really?!" TreMarion seethes. "Baby, come here. Tell TreMarion what you just told me." Bobby requests, causing Tynie to leap from the bed. "D-Daddy, Bobby told ya the truth. I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. so much! Sasha and T are gonna bail on our new deal.. My heart swears it!" Tynie panics. "Tynie, this calls for us breaching the part of our plan about alerting Terry. I'm sorry." TreMarion apologizes. "Do it Daddy!" Tynie yelps. "Calling Terry now. Don't be surprised if he asks for verification." TreMarion finalizes. "Bobby'll do that on both our names." Tynie promises. "I'll call you two back later. Love you." TreMarion concludes, hanging up. Tynie then wraps her arms around Bobby as he lays their phone onto the bed for a moment. "Baby, your heartbeat racing.. scared me.." Bobby states. Tightening her hold on him, Tynie says through her breath "It scared me too. I need you close." Bobby does relent an arm from the embrace though, namely to move their phone to the charger. "I got you baby.. I got you.." Tynie and Bobby say as one, cuddling up together with all the power in both their beings.

Terry answers TreMarion's call on the second ring. TreMarion leads off with "Your Honor, I'm sorry to call you at home like this.." Taking about twenty minutes to explain TreMarion adds "Tynie wanted you to have time to handle your "honey do" list, which is why she and Bobby sought out the letter. T's the one who got it notarized." Terry intrudes "You mean to tell me Tynie, whom to protect the children's privacy goes as far as to allow the parents to change their babies' diapers in her legal office, has been emotionally exploited by the parents of the child who was a victim of physical abuse when they were in Tynie's home?!" "Yes sir. I can get Tynie to testify to that any way you want. Bobby too, it'll only take ONE phone call." TreMarion oaths. "TreMarion, they've been through enough for today. As long as you know where that notarized letter is and can gain access to it, I'll cover this from here." Terry offers. "I can make that happen Your Honor! I'll honor what you said about not bothering Tynie and Bobby with this again today unless you tell me otherwise!" TreMarion swears. "Very well. We'll be in touch." Terry concludes, hanging up.

TreMarion immediately calls Bobby back to update that couple. As Bobby answers it, TreMarion gleams "Terry's PISSED! I claimed you two'd testify to a claim of Tynie being emotionally exploited by Sasha and T in her home after finding evidence of physical abuse on Ty-Leah. I also converted the letter into Tynie's attempt at allowing Terry time to handle Kaytie's "honey do list." Oh, I also told Terry EVERYTHING Tynie's EVER done for Sasha too. I'll need access to Tynie's office on a moment's notice though, Terry's gonna need that letter. He said not to ask you two for it today though, swore you'd been through enough." "TreMarion, when you need that letter.. We need a text saying you're on your way. You did right by us with Terry on those claims too." Bobby replies. "Will do. Love you too." TreMarion considers. "Love you too." Bobby retorts, hanging up.

Terry then calls Sasha, but T answers it. "I just got a VERY disturbing phone call from TreMarion. I'm going to tell you what I was told, and when I'm done.. You best be ready to explain yourselves!" Terry demands. "Y-Yes sir." T gulps, then going dead silent. Terry goes into every detail TreMarion gave him, emphasizing the fact that Sasha's lifestyle as it is now can be directly traced back to Tynie. Terry does not stop talking for a half an hour, summing up with "You know FULL well I'm not lying T! Without Tynie, you and Sasha both would have TOTALLY different lifestyles! You were GUESTS in her home when this hit! I already know why they wanted the letter, through TreMarion Tynie and Bobby stipulated the mistimed discussion. You know full well that everything Tynie gave you and your family can be taken away by her! Basically, you don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of in terms of retailiating against Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion! You best understand that I NEVER want to receive another call like the one TreMarion made today. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir, I had no intention of retaliating. We had no plans of keeping Ty-Leah or Bobby Jr. away from Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion." T returns. "They don't buy that, and right now neither do I!" Terry growls. T waits until Sasha's at his side before putting his phone on speaker. Sasha asks "What just hit?" "You're damn lucky Bobby didn't file charges of exploitation against you on Tynie's behalf today!Legally speaking Bobby can do that too, he IS Tynie's husband!" Terry grumbles. "Babe, he's right. Everything we know and love about our lives is directly due to something Tynie's either done or given us. Apparently she thinks we'll back out of the letter, and keep the babies away from her. Not only that, Tynie believes we'll rob her blind money-wise." T explains. "That's the jist I got out of a VERY disturbing phonecall from TreMarion." Terry vouches. "Why does she think that?!" Sasha wonders. "You mean to tell me you DON'T know how SEVERELY Tynie's been abused in her lifetime?!DO THE FUCKIN MATH!" Terry sneers. Five minutes of silence pass before Sasha realizes "That explains everything." "Ya damn right it does! Don't you even THINK of getting high and mighty about this either! I can change your ENTIRE lives FOREVER inside of TWO phonecalls and a text message… got me?!" Terry threatens. "Yes Sir!" Sasha and T gulp together.

"Good. Note that. Remember it. If I ever get called like I did today again.. It happens… understood?!" Terry warns. "Sir. We will note that. We'll also note what you said about Tynie giving us our lifestyle." T offers. "Even better. My threat about phonecalls and your lives best be etched in your minds too!" Terry concludes. "It is!" Sasha squeaks. "Very well. I'll expect evidence of you noting what I said inside of 72 hours. You forget.. I'm still a federal judge." Terry adjudicates. "You'll have it by that time. I swear!" T vows, both men hanging up.

Sasha's about to call Bobby, when T warns "You DON'T want to bother them right now. Trust me." Calling TreMarion instead, Sasha wonders "Hey, I just got called by Terry. He told us some stuff about Tynie." "Yeah, I told him to! Tynie and Bobby have been through enough today, especially her. Unless it deals with the twins, you don't call them today. Even if you do call them, you won't answer to Tynie." TreMarion intrudes, sensing Sasha had more inquiries. "Got it!" Sasha yips. "I wasn't done yet. Everything Terry said or may have threatened you two with: Bobby, Tynie and myself totally consented! The last call Tynie took was to tell me that on both their names! I am TIRED of people fucking with Tynie's mind and heart, as is Bobby! You know DAMN well Tynie's tired of living it!" TreMarion dictates. "Ok! Got it! Noting it! Unless it's for the twins or the funerals, we'll see you later." Sasha squeals. "See you later." TreMarion mumbles. From the background, T hollers "We love you!" "We love you too. We just won't have this kind of shit happening anymore." TreMarion clarifies. "Understood." Sasha mutters, TreMarion then hanging up.

Sasha and T go from there to check on the twins, T then going back to noting what was just dropped on both of them. "Babe, the thing is: Federal Law is on Tynie's side. We really would lose everything. Look around, our lifestyle is because of Tynie. The babies' names are Tynie's doing too, your last name change..all of it. They were right. The hell Tynie's endured in her life, much less in this past year. Roughly translated: Yeah.. We fucked up.. ROYALLY. Does that explain it?" T blabbers. "Yes, it does." Sasha sighs, uncovering he was right. They draw up a statement repeating that, on a separate sheet reminding themselves to send a copy of that to Terry inside of 72 hours.

Across town, Bobby hears their phone going off. Reaching back to answer it, he whispers "You relax baby.. I got this." "Hmm, in these strong, loving arms.. Any day!" Tynie sighs. Terry on the other end says "Yeah, got word from TreMarion. I already handled it. I'll get proof of that inside 72 hours. If you or Tynie ever have this kinda shit hit with those two or anyone else again: Don't hesitate to call me. Kaytie's a survivor just like Tynie.. Get my drift?" "You got it! Thank you! Anything you need, you let us know!" Bobby replies, stunned. "Like you said, you got it." Terry returns, advising "Unless it involves the babies or it's an absolute emergency, do NOT take their calls for 72 hours. I'll make DAMN sure they don't pull this shit again! I'm advising TreMarion after we hang up." "Terry, that was the plan anyway. We do have a funeral Saturday though. A dual." Bobby clarifies. "Whoa, in that case add the funeral to the 72 hour phone advice. I've got it from here. We'll talk another time." Terry finalizes, hanging up. Keeping his word, Terry calls TreMarion relaying the same orders. TreMarion confirms what Bobby said about the funeral, Terry saying "That's considered acceptable for taking Sasha and T's calls until I get that evidence. I'll still need access to the original letter though. Not today." TreMarion vows "When you need that letter, I need called. I can get it from there." Concurring to that, both men hang up.

As Bobby sets the phone to charge, Tynie hears "Baby, we're golden! Sasha and T: yeahhh they're French kissin' bein FUCKED!" "That's the second best damn news I've gotten all day!" Tynie cheers. "Second best news?" Bobby poses. "You and your love are ALWAYS tops." Tynie replies in a playful voice. Holding her with both arms, Bobby swears through his breath "You and your love are tops to me too baby." "One question: Can today please be over?!" Tynie queries. "Unless it's urgent, yes." Bobby assures, laying her onto the bed. Tynie's relentless in keeping Bobby close, her arms and legs wrapped around him as best she could.

Bobby worries "Honey.." "I'm good now. Just wanted the man who's bested my life close is all." Tynie interrupts. "I'm never leaving you. I just have a few things to take care of. I'll be right back." Bobby whispers. Releasing him, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. The couple's phone goes off in his absence, Tynie answering it "Yeah Daddy, Bobby said there were a couple things he needed to take care of and didn't want that to damage the phone in the process.. what's up?" "Sasha and T won't pull that shit on you two again. Oh, and they FEAR me and Terry!" "Just what I wanted to hear Daddy! Thank you!" Tynie squeals. "No problem Tynie. Love you." TreMarion retorts. "Daddy, love you. I'll tell Bobby. Unless it's urgent: today's done for us!" Tynie promises. Settling the phone to charge, Tynie quietly prays that their day was indeed over.

Bobby returns to the master bedroom, hearing vindictive giggles echoing across that part of the house. "Someone's happy." Bobby kids. "HELL YEAH! I have the Sexiest man alive as my hubby. We're being liberated from people exploiting us, with emphasis on me. Oh, and Terry's got a new reputation in the family!" Tynie elates. Giggling shortly, Bobby brings what he left Tynie's side for to the bed. Sitting beside her with a full tray of food, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "Ok, how'd you hook all this up so fast?" Tynie wonders. "Ah Ah Ah.. not telling you." Bobby taunts. "You little shit!" Tynie chuckles. "No my love, Little Shit is still you." Bobby snarks. Looking into her eyes, Bobby concerns "I noticed my Queen hasn't eaten much today." "Nor has my King!" Tynie gasps. From that brief talk, they basically attack the spread on that tray at the same time.

Terry got his "honey do" list done after taking care of the situation that Sasha and T initiated against Tynie. Checking on Kaytie afterwards, Terry attempts to reign in his rage about what happened. Kaytie reads it anyway, wanting to know what's up. "Honey, I can't tell you that. It's a convoluted situation with clients. I love you, but I'm retaining their confidentiality." Terry evades. Telling him she loves him, Kaytie understands. They talk for a few more moments before Kaytie asks "Did Tynie mean what she said about calling to laugh at her?" "I don't think she'd say something in front of a judge that she didn't mean dear. Although I wasn't on the bench when Tynie said it, I think she meant business!" Terry laughs. "The little shit!" Kaytie giggles. "Umm honey, that's her nickname. Her dad told me." Terry chuckles. "Wow, she really IS the most intriguing person I've ever met!" Kaytie cheers. "That makes two of us. Sorry, but the nickname is all I can tell you right now." Terry asserts. Again sharing love, they hang up.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they finish the meal together, all smiles. After that, the couple finds themselves finishing out the day basically inseparable. Not once did their phone go off after TreMarion's latest call, Tynie and Bobby winding up grateful for the break. The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds aside from their love is: God, let Sasha and T know just how deeply they fucked up.

TreMarion spends the rest of his day at home, arranging what will be burned in the bonfire at a later date. He doesn't fully relax until after a shower, a tumbler of whiskey, and his phone's on the charger. His night has the same break as Tynie and Bobby's: nobody else calls. Heading to bed after cleaning up from his round of alchol, TreMarion prays "Lord, send the message to T and Sasha: I WILL NOT STAND for people breaking Tynie's heart! Especially those she's given so much to! Oh, and Bless Terry while you're at it. You saw why."

Terry's evening closes out much like TreMarion's, but with one exception. He sets an app on his computer for 72 hours from the time he goes to bed. On the note section of that app, Terry types "Send the message.. once and for all.. Tynie's not a welcome mat to be stomped on by others." Sleeping alone for the first time in years, Terry prays "Lord, please help me get Kaytie to understand I was told to keep her out of the loop. You know why, and in terms of what situations."

T and Sasha go through caring for Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah, Sasha realizing just what Terry meant. "Oh my god.T, you understated. We beyond royally fucked up." Sasha mutters. "You're right." T verifies, helping her get the babies in bed for the night. Everything the twins need is set up, the baby monitors being right by Sasha's head on the endtable. "We gotta make good on that deadline! We also MUST show Tynie we're sorry." Sasha and T whisper as they lay in their bed.

Tynie's jaded now, Bobby hates it. TreMarion's sick of people exploiting Tynie's heart and mind. As for Terry, he has reasons not to side with Sasha and T on this: Kaytie's been there herself. T and Sasha have a lot of making up to do, but first they have to clear a deadline with a semi-retired federal judge.

Yeahh, today was a shithole….


	105. 105

Title:Word Gets Out

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The trend of no phones going off for TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie breaks later in the evening. As Bobby and Tynie snuggled in their bed, he hears the shared phone going off. Relenting an arm from their embrace, Bobby mumbles "Hello?" "Bobby, it's Terry. I'm sorry to wake you like this, but I've obtained new word. It relates to every new courtdate your family has coming." Terry elaborates. "Go on." Bobby coaxes.

"I don't have how this happened confirmed yet, but Spring Breeze, her sister, Liu, Tao, Tariyu, Jarry and his staff all found out about our arrangement for your family's legal representation. I'll say this: your family only has to come to the courthouse to deal with the in-chambers meeting. I just took the call less than ten minutes ago." "What?" Bobby asks, waking Tynie. "Yeah man, that word got back to the D.A.'s office, I'm getting how confirmed. Next thing they knew, everyone that has stood against you including those I just listed REFUSED a trial and ASKED for the death penalty! They also stipulated that Your family get EVERYTHING they own liquidated as restitution!" Terry exclaims.

"You gotta be shittin me." Bobby returns. "I can have proof of that sent your way whenever you want." Terry evades. "Baby, Terry has my practice's fax number.. Green light him for using it." Tynie mumbles. "Apparently Tynie wants you to fax that to her office. She just said you can do that anytime. If the fax comes through late-night, we may not get it until we wake up." Bobby advises. "Noted that, will do. Again, I'm sorry to wake you two." Terry replies.

"If Terry can hear me: As long as he legally represents us and doesn't pull bogus shit, we'll take his calls ANYTIME." Tynie grumbles, still waking up. Bobby held the phone away from his ear when she said that, Terry answering "Consider that a deal that's returned in kind." Terry finalizes, then promising to fax them the proof right away. "Terry, although we had complications with them: DON'T call T and Sasha at this hour!" Tynie warns, capitalizing on the current position of the phone. "Wasn't going to." Terry assures, hanging up. Bobby then texts Terry "She forgot to add TreMarion to that list. We don't want him taking late night calls unless it's urgent. He's the elder of the family." "Very respectable. I've noted your wishes. Consider them granted." Terry replies, both men then charging their phones.

"Hottie, I didn't catch all that just hit.. Care to tell me?" Tynie wonders. Relating every detail Terry gave him, Bobby adds "I think I know how that happened too. You forget, T got something notarized." Tynie theorizes "Either that or the D.A. did some lookin' when you called them about Garret." "I never thought of that!" Bobby gasps. "I may be half-awake, but I can still figure shit out dear." Tynie giggles. Leaning more towards him as their embrace had crumbled, Tynie goes in for a kiss. Bobby meets her for that affection, both wanting how they were awakened to have some happiness to it. Tynie's arms go straight for Bobby's shoulders, as his do hers, the kiss slowly breaking off moments later.

"Do I check my fax machine now, or give Terry a few hours?" Tynie poses. "Later baby." Bobby purrs. "I forgot to do something earlier. Lay on your stomach." Tynie realizes. "You forgot, I'm not first for massages. You are." Bobby mock-whimpers. Complying with his wishes, Tynie says "I didn't forget honey. You've been seriously tense today. You've had to defend and protect me, you needed the massage." Tynie adds. "You've needed it too. I'm supposed to defend and protect you, lately I haven't done that much. I still feel like shit about that." Bobby objects, starting her rubdown. "How do I get you to stop feeling that way?" Tynie worries. As his hands arrive at the base of her hips, Tynie screams out in pain. Feeling a huge knot where his hands are, Bobby mutters "I'll take care of it.." "You didn't cause that by the way. I've always.." Tynie starts. "Held anger-based tension in your back." Bobby finishes, working out that knot.

Taking his time in that, Bobby again hears their phone going off again. Stopping her massage to answer it, Bobby sees a text from Terry "Yeah, I got how that happened confirmed. T was in line to get that notarized.. You know what I mean. He started talking with the lady in front of him. Sasha and the babies were in another area, not left in the van. He didn't know but he was chatting up an A.D.A. I found that out through a friend of mine who owed me a favor." "How'd your friend know where Sasha and the babies were?" Bobby asks. "Oh that, they were in the same store. Sasha was getting sodas for she and T. The babies are too young for that as you know, and my buddy was chatted up by Sasha. The A.D.A. and my buddy share an apartment." Terry answers.

"We suspected as much. Thanks man." Bobby concludes, again charging the phone. Terry does the same with his phone, sneering "If T and Sasha don't make good on my deadline: they WON'T get the fruits of what they've done!" Telling Tynie as he resumed the massage, Bobby hears "If ya think about it, T just fucked up again!" "How so?" Bobby wonders. "Simple, he chatted up who we now know is an A.D.A., Terry's a federal judge. Sasha chatted up someone who's evidently either a mandated reporter or a bigmouth, and the two they chatted up live together. Put that together dear.." Tynie profiles. Bobby chokes back a laugh when he realizes Tynie's right, continuing her massage with his hands behind her knees. "Like I said: I can still figure shit out when half awake." Tynie restates.

Reaching the base of her ankles, Bobby hears Tynie start giggling vindictively. "Ya know what I just realized? T and Sasha did that, now there's the whole 72 hour thing with them and Terry. Yeah, if they miss that deadline.." Tynie evades. "Something tells me they're not going to miss that deadline now." Bobby senses, massaging her feet. Sitting back as Tynie started to relax, Bobby's told "You, me, Terry, and Daddy are going to work on something. I'll just need to rig it where Sasha and T aren't around. It'll benefit us baby, trust me. I'll say this: Sasha and T will get their restitution. What I said about gifting to them earlier.. Is now permanent. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent, they'll still get to use what we got them."

Sitting up a bit more, Tynie hears Bobby counter-plot "We may not need Terry for that. I'll work out the details." "Not before that hot body gets a rubdown!" Tynie chides with a smile. Giggling with a blush on his face, Bobby obeys her. Starting to massage his shoulders, Tynie rails off "Baby, I love you. I know you want to work out the details because that's a way to protect me. I'll only do like I did for Daddy: Check your work for legalities. I want this shit iron-clad. I don't really want to act on T's trust account idea anymore, not after how they did us today. I do want our money safe, I just don't want T or Sasha to have conjurable access to it. I also don't know if they'll try to coerce you, me or Daddy into making them the ones who benefit should the Lord take us home."

"Beautiful, I'll work out the details. You were right, it is to protect you. Relax honey, I got this." Bobby assures, taking in what she just said about Sasha and T. Tynie works his frame from neck to hips with her hands, catching several tension spots. Rubbing around his ass, Tynie blurts "Tell me you caught what I didn't say a bit ago!" "I sure did honey, no worries." Bobby replies, soon feeling her rub down his legs. Tynie takes a while in totally massaging Bobby, namely to give him time to figure out their next plan.

She erupts in laughter when this discovery is mentioned "I don't know if T sold his business or not! He's possibly French kissing a Business Chapter 13 bankruptcy by now!" "After how T did my baby, he has it coming!" Bobby howls. "Ooh, the fierceness in your voice.." Tynie purrs, rubbing his feet. "I mean it babe, they were WRONG for what they did! I'm still upset with myself for not stopping them sooner!" Bobby confesses. "My King.. Don't. You know that shatters my heart." Tynie whimpers. Rolling to a seated position, Bobby says "Just like seeing you hurt like that does mine."

"You're serious. You don't feel worthy of me now." Tynie notices. Closing his eyes, Bobby nods. Tynie leaps at him, throwing her arms around his neck at the same time countering "Bobby Goren, you've bested my entire life! You've saved me repeatedly, loved me unconditionally. You've given me opportunities I may not have had otherwise! You've stepped up so much that even God's bowing and blushing right now! Even at my absolute WORST, you've stuck by me! When I've hurt, you've worked like a damn dog to make me smile! That, my love UNDERSTATES you being ETERNALLY worthy of me!"

As Tynie shuts up, Bobby opens his eyes to catch the love of his life compacted against him with his neck in a near death-grip. Tynie releases some of the hold's power to run both her hands through his hair. "Hubby, why'd you even go there?" Tynie asks through her breath.

"Paradise baby, I haven't given it to you much lately. I mean, you've had hell in life before "we" became "us." I'm supposed to make your heart soar, not see it shatter. I'm supposed to make you blush, not witness you cry. I know a lot of the tears are due to others, but I feel partially responsible because I've not protected you from them." Bobby admits.

"Well, the smartest, sexiest, most loving man I've ever romantically known once said: You can't control other people's actions. My Life's rock also told me before: we'll weather anything as one. Please baby, don't take what's hit as your fault. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needed to see us show our love. They also needed to feel safe, moreso than me. I say that because unlike me, they can't defend themselves. You've shown them in your own right that nothing will hurt them if you can stop it. Baby, with recent events, they needed to know that. This life will have times of being a royal bitch, we need to take on that shit as one. I've always believed that was our plan. Besides, I have my fantasy because I have you. My fairy tale is every day, because I have your love. That's all I want: to live this life at your side." Tynie theorizes.

"Sexy, just where did you come up with that?" "Honestly, I've been considering how to word it in the back of my mind since this new slew of shit struck. I've also noticed something else about myself. I've direly needed to rid my life of being the fear-inspiring matriarch of this family 24/7." Tynie answers. Holding her closely, Bobby boasts "You're really amazing, you know that?" Tynie meekly replies "You've always had just the right thing to say or do when I've been upset, I'm just taking a stab at it for you." Blushing, Bobby says "Honey, what you said was beautiful. Your "stab at it" worked wonders. Thank you." "Anytime, lover. Anytime." Tynie whispers. Looking into each other's eyes, Bobby wonders "Babe, do you feel unworthy of me?" "Unworthy, no. Sorry for my panics, being emotional, and some of my reactions.. More than words can or ever will be able to say." Tynie responds.

"You've no reason to be sorry for any of those, my love. You've been tough through a fresh round of shit. You've had to do things lately that you never thought you would. Some of those things I should have taken on for you. I also know that it's in the past and can't be changed. As for your being emotional, in a way, I'm actually glad. I'd rather see you let out how you feel than watch you go back to the fronts you used when we first got together. If that makes any sense." Bobby blabs. "It totally does." Tynie assures, continuing "Oh, and I'm not the only amazing one in this house ya know! I did learn it from you!" "Honey.." Bobby peeps, blushing harder. "I'm not about to lie to the man of my dreams." Tynie swears.

Their conversation's interrupted by the phone going off. This time Tynie's guided over to answer it by Bobby holding onto her hips. Terry's on the other end, sounding a bit frantic. "Kaytie?! Terry, be ready to pay for a speeding ticket.. Mine! Bobby and I are out the door now!" Tynie requests. "You got it!" Terry chirps, hanging up. "Babe, get the keys! I'll fuck with my distributor later.. We gotta go NOW!" Tynie howls, breaking his embrace and leaping off the bed.

Racing out of their bedroom, Tynie and Bobby are pretty much clueless as to what's going on. "All I know is Terry's covering my speeding ticket. I'm burying the speedometer on my new ride. You'll likely be needed to watch over Kaytie and Terry." Tynie rails off as they clear the home in a frenzy. "No problem." Bobby replies, matching her pace. Managing to lock up less than three minutes later, they make good on the plan Tynie railed off just now. "Fuck it!" Tynie hollers, she and Bobby both shutting their doors as he pops the garage open just long enough to get that car out. Closing it again with the remote opener, Bobby sees Tynie peeling out. Seconds later, she literally has the speedometer on her newest ride buried, hazard lights on and horn blaring. Their rule about only calling TreMarion if it's urgent is applied, him meeting that couple in the hospital parking lot. Tynie and Bobby made it there without being pulled over, parking beside Terry's car.

Flying out, Tynie whispers "Daddy, tell me you didn't have Terry wake T, Sasha, and the babies." "I didn't let him." TreMarion declares, all three racing into the ER. When a security agent tries to stop that trio, Terry commands "LET MY WIFE'S ATTORNEY AND HER TWO SECURITY OFFICERS THROUGH!" The higher rank security officer literally pulls the obstructing one out of the way, grumbling "Pack your shit. You're fired. You were told NOT to get in their way when the federal judge called them out here!"

Tynie overhears that, requesting through clenched teeth "Daddy, stand back and make sure that high-rank gets some decent coffee. I'll pay ya back later." Nodding curtly, TreMarion honors Tynie's wishes. Racing again, this time to meet up with Terry, Tynie explains "My second-in-command security agent is standing guard for us at the entry bay. I believe you saw why." "Certainly did. Thank you three for coming out so fast." Terry retorts.

Tynie sees Kaytie all bruised up before spinning around to catch the attention of the doctor in charge of Kaytie's case. "Listen dickhead, from this split second on: you call me TYNIE! I am the attorney on record for the two patients and I have NO PROBLEM ending EVERY career in this shithole, STARTING WITH YOURS! Either you see to it what I DEMAND is done, or the next time you hear this bitch's voice will be in front of a federal judge! By the way, I DON'T mean the one that's already here! Do you motherfuckin understand me?!" Tynie dictates. Terry verifies "She is NOT lying!" "Whatever you want Tynie." The doctor gulps, only to be given an extensive list of tests and mandated procedures for Kaytie's care. "One more thing: If my other client*points to Terry with both hands* flips me off, EVERY CAREER in this shithole will be ENDED FOR LIFE!" Tynie barks.

Bobby walks over to Terry, advising through his teeth "She means that being flipped off thing literally." Leaning his head back a bit, Terry mutters "Figured that." The doctor's about to ask what just happened when Tynie commands "If you encroach on my clients' safety and confidentiality like that, you will have effectively initiated the END of this hospital! You got that shit for brains?!" "Yes Tynie." The doctor gasps. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! GET ON THAT LIST OF SHIT I DEMANDED NOW!" Tynie hollers, loud enough to echo through the entire ER. Seconds after that rings out, the doctor vanishes to make good on the list of mandated care for Kaytie.

Kaytie mutters "Why's Tynie going postal like that?" Terry breaks the sound barrier when going to her side, answering "She doesn't trust medicine. They've dicked with her since she parked her car tonight. We're her clients now, honey. She's trying to protect our interests and get shit done at the same time. Bobby told me that's how far they have to go with the field of medicine as a whole. Oh, and if you ever flip Tynie off, expect someone to be sued." Bobby approaches Kaytie pensively, saying nothing.

"Baby, this is Bobby. Tynie's head of security for her practice. He's also her husband." Terry introduces. "I remember him from.." Kaytie starts "Your last case. Terry spoke the truth on Tynie's name. She even called out her other security agent for tonight too. Her father, TreMarion. Don't you worry about a thing, Tynie's all over this." Bobby finishes.

TreMarion hears his name and how Bobby introduced him, walking into the room with a proud smile on his lips. "May I ask what just happened?" Terry inquires. "Kaytie, Terry.. You just found out about Tynie's capacity for getting places cleaned out of frauds, scammers and assholes. Pardon my language." TreMarion evades. "Little Shit gets things done!" Kaytie cheers, wincing after. Tynie spins around, wanting to check on Kaytie, catching the wince. "Alright, that's IT!" Tynie growls, just as a new doctor shows up. "You best have gotten my list.."Tynie sneers. " Right here! Working on it now! I'll give her something for the pain!" The new doctor fires back, looking like a deer caught in headlights. In her IV, Kaytie's given a pain medication, the new doctor saying absolutely nothing. "Terry, Kaytie: They don't talk to you two. They go through THIS BITCH!" Tynie mandates, thumping a finger into her chest. "I hate it when she calls herself that, yet in this case I know why she is." Bobby educates. "That makes two of us." TreMarion follows.

Samples needed for Tynie's slew of tests to be done on Kaytie are then taken, every employee of the hospital automatically invoking silence. Kaytie wants to know why Tynie's calling herself a "bitch," Bobby explaining "Before you two ask: Tynie does that when she senses the people her clients are involved with have less common sense than God gave the typical flea." "Bobby! Don't compliment fleas like that!" TreMarion objects. Terry laughs "I get it now!" Kaytie points to herself then throws up two fingers. "You both do." Tynie translates. Kaytie nods, trying to smile. Terry frets "No baby, you just lay back. Tynie got the message."

"Daddy, Bobby.. A word.. Preferably now." Tynie announces seconds later. The two men requested go towards Tynie, only to be instructed "We handle T and Sasha AFTER Kaytie's home from this shit. I don't want them knowing there's been an extension in their deadline either. After that, Terry's only to be at our legal situations AFTER Kaytie's cleared by the doctor doin the second opinion. I need your backup on this…" "You got it!" Bobby and TreMarion whisper as one.

TreMarion goes towards Kaytie, wondering "Need anything?" "Honestly, a chocolate bar and a diet soda would be wonderful." Kaytie mutters. "I'm on it now.." TreMarion assures, leaving the room. Bobby heads back to Terry, relating when they meet up "Tynie swears this has priority in your house, yet she does NOT want those two.. You know who I mean.. To know about this. Let them run under the original deadline. She decided that to teach them a never-to-be forgotten lesson. TreMarion and I fully back her too." "You got it!" Terry murmurs.

Walking back to Tynie, Bobby's silent until their hips meet, then he whispers "They're on board." "Excellent. Honey, I hate to do this to you…is there any way you can score you, me, and Terry either a soda or some decent coffee?" Tynie implores. "No problem." Bobby mutters, leaving the room. Turning to face Kaytie and Terry, Tynie mandates"I'm testing a few hunches, stay as you are." "Got it. I'm speaking for both of us." Terry recounts. Ten minutes later, TreMarion returns with the new doctor at his side.

Before anyone else in the room speaks, Tynie demands rather loudly "Listen you M.D. packin assmonkey! I'm NOT afraid to donate of my body to help her! Don't motherfuckin bullshit or sugarcoat a Goddamned thing about my client's medical situation! Do I make myself clear?!" TreMarion leans into the doctor's ear, growling "Call her Tynie or she ENDS EVERY career in this place!" "Yes Tynie. I have news.. I need.." "OH FUCK NO! YOU DO NOT HARASS MY CLIENTS! YOU GO THROUGH ME DIPSHIT!" Tynie interrupts at the top of her lungs. "In that case, Kaytie doesn't have cancer. It's endometriosis." The doctor gulps. "You have EXACTLY ten seconds to get me the PROOF of that shit or you KNOW what happens to every career in this hospital!" Tynie commands. Three seconds later, the test results are handed Tynie as the doctor notes on a different paper "GO ONLY through the Lawyer! Call her Tynie.. DON'T MAKE HER WAIT!"

Terry looks at Kaytie, saying softly with an index finger pointed in Tynie's direction "She's fierce, but DAMN she's good!" "Our legal matters.. They're safe now?" Kaytie poses. TreMarion heard that, grabbing Tynie by the elbow. Bringing Tynie closer to Kaytie, TreMarion requests "Kaytie.. Repeat yourself." Kaytie does, Tynie learning that Terry took semi-retirement because of a shyster lawyer's advice. "Kaytie, listen. I'll jump right on this. You don't worry now." "What about your family's funeral in two days?" Terry poses. "Terry, I'll still handle Kaytie's concerns. There may be a couple delays though. I didn't want Kaytie worried anymore." Tynie responds. "Tynie, you are NOT starting on my concerns until AFTER that funeral. After tonight, you're off-duty until Tuesday. Only if we call you out again will that change." Kaytie admonishes. "You got a deal." Tynie attests. "Kaytie, one question though.. Do you remember the shyster's name?" "Yes, it was Ted Strong. I still have his card in my purse." Kaytie recalls. "I'll provide all of that to you another time, counsel." Terry warns. "Tuesday works on that one!" Tynie blurts.

Bobby returns with sodas for everyone but Kaytie, apologizing as she gets a bottled water "I didn't know if these sodas would affect your meds or tests, Kaytie." "We totally understand." Terry accepts. "Honey, as of Tuesday I'm booked like a motherfucker. Does the phrase shyster asswipe explain it?" Tynie implies. "Completely." Bobby yips, serving everyone their soda and Kaytie her bottled water. Terry giggles "She has an unusual way with words sometimes!" "She got her point across, that's what matters." Kaytie defends. "Kaytie. I know you may not have known this yet, since you were out with your friends earlier: Terry and I have an understanding. If one of us doesn't kid with the other occasionally, then we both know something's really messed up. I love the fact you backed me, but until you heal.. Please don't do that again." Tynie advises. "Bobby and I were there when they made that understanding, she's not lying to you." TreMarion verifies. "Honey, she's really worried about you. She's also telling the truth." Terry concerns.

Kaytie's other test results are brought in, every time the staffer goes straight to Tynie. No hospital employee says anything, yet the results are translated into "layman's terms" when they're handed over. Flipping through them Tynie poses "Terry, is it OK if I fax you copies of these later? I have a malpractice case to leap on as soon as I can. I know Kaytie said no until Tuesday, but medical shit always trumps time off with me." "Certainly." Terry confirms. "In that case, I have news. According to these: Kaytie's only got endometriosis. The bruising's not deep enough to do permanent tissue damage. There's also no signs of rape or sexual contact. Not only that: No STD's." Tynie announces. Bobby pockets the results for now, they'll be stashed somewhere else later.

"You mean I was told to retire on a false pretense?" Kaytie wonders. "Kaytie I'm gonna be on that false-pretense stating, malpracticin', emotionally exploitive fucknuts like flies on a horseshit pile in an August heatwave!" Tynie vows. "That was awesome!" Kaytie and Terry cheer together. "She means it." Bobby swears. "Oh, Bobby. I've seen she means it. She's the most fierce lawyer I've EVER been around in my LIFE!" Kaytie gleams. The doctor who overtook Kaytie's case heard the "malpractice fucknuts" line, handing Tynie a briefcase with a note attached "Here's everything we have on everyone who's encountered your client tonight. Keep the briefcase." A security agent tailed that doctor with another briefcase "I was workin a double on the day she came in for that first test, here's what this doctor could get on the.. I believe you ended it with fucknuts. My witness statement's in there too. Keep this briefcase if ya want." The security agent states. "Thanks you two. Dismissed!" Tynie barks, the doctor and security agent racing away from that room.

Kaytie sees the size of each briefcase, worrying "Tynie.. Don't carry those yourself… please." "Kaytie, that's in my job description." TreMarion and Bobby answer together. "Kaytie.. I really didn't mean for you to see me like that." Tynie frets. "No need for that. You've shown me just how intensely you protect clients and their interests. I'll admit your style's a bit brash at times, but it works. I'm glad to have seen that too, Tynie. Terry'll draw up and fax you why later." Kaytie overrules.

"Terry, cut you a deal man. You get Kaytie comfortable after she's released first. Then I handle getting a courtdate set up on the malpractice end of these cases. I'll write up a statement claiming a new client had a family emergency and that I'm coming to court with my security staff. For that courtdate with my statement I'm claiming my client will be absent. When I fax a copy to you, you send what Kaytie implied. I'll text ya when I get the courtdate confirmed." Tynie offers. Pointing to her, Terry peeps "Deal."

"Explain something to me, one of you. Tynie's an intensely fierce lawyer, why does she have security staff?" Kaytie poses. "A recently resurrected history of people directly threatening her life." Bobby explains. "Bobby, Tynie didn't want you worryin Kaytie like that!" TreMarion gasps, shutting the room door behind him. "Stand down Daddy. Bobby was just showing a new client that he'll answer their questions as best he can. Oh, Kaytie.. Terry already knows this: your confidentiality is retained with my security staff." Tynie objects. "Your father and your husband serve as security staff?" Kaytie asks.

"I preferred this to hiring outside for security, given my family's history of being exploited for profit." Tynie elaborates. "I would too in that situation." Terry applauds. Kaytie alters "He means we would." Terry announces "As soon as Tynie can get Kaytie signed out of here, we all go home. Thank you three for flying out here. Tynie, I'll always cover traffic tickets for you and your security staff when I call you out. I've also noted the confidentiality being retained with your staff as it is with you. I do know them by first name, but I hope you know why I'm terming it like this." "Terry, I'm way ahead of you man. Please tell me my confidentiality as it relates to the operating of my practice is.." Tynie worries. "Tynie, that's a given!" Kaytie laughs. "Sweet!" Tynie sighs.

Bobby walks right up to Terry, then explaining "She's damn near lost her law license this year thanks to exploiters. Certain things she says get her worried after the fact because of it." "I know all about that. The judge that handled the case you referred to and I play golf occasionally. Actually, that's how I knew the extent of what your wife's been through career wise this year too. Yeah, dude has a big mouth. As for what I told.. You know who.. About Tynie.. TreMarion." Terry admits. "He was consented. I'll let her know the rest.. Later." Bobby verifies. Terry nods, ending the conversation.

"Kaytie, I don't believe in couples hiding things from each other. However, for the instance Terry and Bobby discussed: there's an exemption. I'm sorry, but to protect my family's legal interests, Terry really can't go there when talking to you. At least, not until it's entirely resolved within the confines of the law." Tynie expounds. "That's what Terry told me. It's alright. I appreciate how you two are handling that, legal ethics speaking. I'm trying one of your terms: Stand down." Kaytie recounts. Sipping her soda, Tynie obeys with a worried look in her eyes. "Terry, when ya get a shot.. I need a sidebar." Tynie requests, realizing something while on her short break. Terry walks right up on Tynie, only to hear "When I go after that fucknuts, I'm gunnin for getting her counseling paid for too. I know you two have insurance, yet there's a method to my being legally vindictive in this case. I ask for your consent, since you're Kaytie's next of kin. When I say that I mean, can you add it to the stuff you're faxing me?" "Tynie, that's a given." Terry whispers, returning to his wife's side.

Pointing to Tynie again from beside Kaytie, Terry boasts "She's DAMN good!" Blushing, Tynie returns to her soda. "Honey, you just embarrassed our lawyer!" Kaytie laughs. "It's all good Kaytie. He told me he was gonna do that, namely to get you to laugh. Remember what I told you about laughin at me.. It doesn't just cover calling my phone." Tynie defends. Running his fingers through his hair TreMarion queries "How did I know she was gonna go there?" "She got the point across, and made good on her plan." Kaytie vouches through laughs.

A knock on the door ends the entire conversation, Tynie ducking out. Five minutes later, Kaytie's signed out with pain medicine prescriptions. "Counsel, I got those." Terry advises, being handed the prescriptions. The doctor's long gone before Tynie chuckles "Evidently, I'm on break!" Kaytie giggles "You have been for the past half hour!" "Kaytie when it comes to clients, especially in medical situations: she leaves NO stone unturned! She cuts into her own breaks when her gut tells her to, like it did in this case. Relax, she doesn't work on cases at late hours." Bobby testifies.

"I've seen her in action. I just never thought I'd get to be one of the people she does that for." Kaytie pines. "Kaytie, remember what Tynie said about that. You're the wife of one of her other clients, you're just as covered as Terry is. That's Tynie's way. Always has been, I'm her Dad. I know." TreMarion attaches. "Yep. I do my best to roll in total equality." Tynie affirms. Terry returns hearing that last line, saying "Tynie, you're amazing. Thank you three for coming out so late. You can go home now." Before she leaves, Tynie taps Terry on the shoulder to advise "She needs ANYTHING, you call me. You two get ANY shit on the way home, call me. Bobby and I sleep with our phone charging right by his head.. Get my drift?" "Yep." Terry chirps, watching Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby leave. The two briefcases are in TreMarion and Bobby's hands, all three tossing their soda cans out as they exit.

Kaytie worries as she and Terry await her being relieved of the IV "I didn't want her concerned over me, baby. This is gonna bring back my past.." "Honey, Tynie sensed that. I have one more statement to draw up before faxing her anything. Relax, she's on this. Legally speaking, our interests have a warrior guarding them now." Terry soothes watching Kaytie get disconnected from the IV. A bandage placed on her left arm, Kaytie's sent home with Terry at her hip. "How'd we swing this?" Kaytie asks. "Honey, I can't explain it totally. All I can say is, I stopped one of their family histories from becoming recently resurrected." Terry implies, escorting Kaytie to the car. "The exploitation!" Kaytie gasps. "Unfortunately." Terry concurs.

"Baby, do me a favor. Be a warrior for their legal interests too. Sounds like they need it." Kaytie requests. "You got it. First I get you home and comfortable." Terry accepts, settling Kaytie to the shotgun seat. Securing her door, Terry flies across the car to drive them home. "Tynie's getting more than just my statement faxed." Terry implies as he drives away from the hospital. "You're sending her everything we got on this..I hope." Kaytie senses. "No contest." Terry promises.

They get home twenty minutes later, Terry getting Kaytie inside and relaxed on their couch before totally securing their home. "Babe, after what happened tonight… I don't want to sound controlling…" Terry worries. "Tynie'd not have me deal with them again without you or her standing at my side. I don't know how I know that." Kaytie guesses. "Something tells me you're right." Terry mutters, joining his wife on the couch. Kaytie bawls in his arms for a while, stammering out basically that she never saw this coming. "Shhh..shhh.. We got this covered." Terry soothes.

TreMarion wonders as Tynie and Bobby meet him at their cars "How do ya wanna do this?" "Daddy, you're stashin a lot of stuff at your place. Load that briefcase into my trunk. Bobby and I got it from there. Sorry I called you what I did back there, but I wanted Kaytie knowing who to trust if she can't reach me and Bobby." Tynie relents. "You did no wrong." TreMarion objects, seeing Bobby pop the trunk. Loading both briefcases in it, Tynie pockets the notes tethered to each. "TreMarion, when you said Tynie did no wrong.. Did you mean to say.." Bobby starts. "I have no problem acting in a security agent capacity with her practice. After the shit you two have been through, having backup isn't a bad idea." TreMarion finishes. "Daddy, you're only in that capacity in urgent cases. I know you want to do more, but you've got a houseful of shit to keep eyes on right now." Tynie offers. "That's how I wanted it anyway." TreMarion concludes, hugging them both. Breaking off the hugs, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all head to their cars for a return trip to their houses.

As Bobby pulls away from the hospital, Tynie mentions "I don't have a lot of the evidence yet, but I have a fucked up feeling about why Kaytie got beat up." "You and me both sugar. I didn't want to advise this around those two, but what you threatened the hospital staff with.." Bobby initiates. "You read my plan!" Tynie elates, cutting him off. Running her fingers through her hair as they head for home, Tynie mumbles "When we get those briefcases inside, I'm hitting the hard liquor!" "No baby, you're not carrying those. I am. You forget what I got to keep up so fuckers don't think they can pull shit on you." Bobby objects. "I didn't forget babe. I just didn't want you hurt." Tynie worries. "I'll be careful honey. No worries." Bobby returns. "Honey, does Terry know the plan with Sasha and T now that this hit?" Tynie asks. "He was going to do it that way anyhow. I didn't know until I relayed your plan." Bobby concludes.

They arrive home ten minutes later, Tynie checking her pockets for the phone. "It's been on me the entire time." Bobby relays. Opening her door, Tynie reverses chivalry on Bobby before they unload her trunk. Tynie walks slightly ahead of Bobby as he secures the garage door after showing her he took the opener from her car. Keeping that trend, Tynie has the house open right when Bobby hits the front stoop. "Baby, I didn't want to worry Daddy with this… when you take those to my office.." Tynie implores, quickly kissing his lips. "You read my plan." Bobby beams. Kissing her in return, Bobby sets the briefcases down as Tynie reaches around him to lock up. Breaking off that affection, Tynie walks backwards to head for the fridge.

As Bobby transports the briefcases to her office, Tynie makes two drinks, praying Kaytie's alright. Taking those drinks to the couch, Tynie worries that her office was ransacked the last time Sasha was in it. Bobby approaches the couch with a shit-eating grin on his lips. "Honey, your worries about your office were unfounded." He implies. "Good! I think we should move the changing table. I still want the babies having privacy though." Tynie answers. "Unh Unh beautiful, you don't worry about that. I've got it." Bobby counters.

Serving his drink and setting hers to the coffee table, Tynie confesses "A lot of my intensity tonight came from my past. Kaytie and I are sisters like that. I did all that to hide the fact I was about to fuckin bawl. I'll never understand a woman beater, honestly." Setting his drink aside, Bobby whispers "Come here baby.." Leaping into his open arms, Tynie releases every tear she bit back in the presence of her two newest clients. Hiccuping as she cried, Tynie attempted to speak out what was shattering her heart this time. "Breathe babe.. I already know.." Bobby consoles. TreMarion's home by this point, deciding to charge his phone and try to get some sleep. The deal about not telling T and Sasha regarding this new situation intact, TreMarion prays for Kaytie tonight first.

T and Sasha are totally clueless about what just hit, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awakening them to be changed fed, and burped. Leaping out of their bed together, Sasha handles feeding each infant as T covers burping and changing them. With the babies in their slings, T plots "We have about 72 hours, I still have some leeway on my credit card. I checked it when the appliances got installed, we weren't overcharged. To make good on Terry's deadline.. I'm getting us a laptop and printer. I'm also getting that statement copied a few times with each of them being notarized. Then, I'm checking to see if my business got sold sometime before the funeral." Sasha admits "Good plan."

Ty-Leah and Bobby go back to sleep after a bit, which is the norm when they have a midnight feeding. Laying them back in the bassinets, T and Sasha kiss deeply for the first time. Slowly pulling away, Sasha gasps "Whoa…" "That wasn't.. Too forward?" T asks. "I want another.." Sasha purrs, going in for a kiss. T's stunned, enjoying the affection anyway. Again relenting, Sasha informs "I'll tell you when it's too much. Until then, we enjoy it. I already know the same's true with you." Slipping the slings off of their shoulders, T corroborates "You're right."

Back in their living room, Bobby checks Tynie's distributor, discovering he timed that perfectly. Reaching into the drawer in his endtable, he changes out her cartridge seconds before the "low cartridge" alert sounds. They'd sipped their drinks before that happened, returning to them as soon as Bobby's endtable drawer is secured. "Quick question, when I was fierce…" Tynie starts. Starting to kiss her neck, Bobby whispers "It was hot babe. As always." Tilting her head to the left since Bobby was kissing on the right, Tynie moans "Ohh honey.." Knowing she may have a courtdate in the coming days, Bobby doesn't leave a big mark on Tynie's neck. Rolling her head so his left shoulder is soon covered by her cheek, Tynie blushes.

They finish the drinks a bit later, Tynie arising to clear from them. "My hottie, you stay put." She requests. "Yes dear." Bobby giggles. In her absence, their phone goes off, Kaytie having a question. "Does Tynie want me keeping the second opinion appointment? If so, Terry's faxing her what we get from it." "Kaytie, she just told me to tell you yes. She has evidence from tonight that she wants to try and get corroborated. We want you relaxing as much as possible until that appointment. If we need Terry for any reason, I can send TreMarion to watch over you. Tynie wants it that way." "Whoa Bobby, that's too much of a bother." Kaytie intrudes. "Not according to Tynie. When there's a medical situation that involves a victim of violence, especially a female.. This is a given." Bobby educates. "How much does the Little Shit want for this?" Kaytie wonders. "My understanding is: Terry represents us pro bono, Tynie returns the favor." Bobby responds. "Alright. Sorry to bother you." Kaytie surmises. "You're no bother. Tynie told Terry if you need anything, literally, to call us. She meant that, on my name too." Bobby overrules.

As the drink glasses get cleaned, Tynie hears all that Bobby claimed on her name. Returning to his side in a flash, Tynie prays Kaytie's not hung up yet. "Kaytie, if you're still there.. Bobby didn't lie. I can make the whole sending TreMarion thing happen too. You relax." Tynie confirms. "Good night you two. Thank TreMarion for me.. will ya?" "I don't know if he's awake still, but I will as soon as I can." Tynie promises, the call being ended after by Kaytie.

Before Bobby can set the phone down, TreMarion calls. "Daddy, I'm surprised to hear from you. I hope you won't be pissed at this.. But you may be sent to directly keep eyes on Kaytie. I say that because Terry's worried about her and keeping his deal to represent the family. Given what hit tonight, that is." Tynie initiates. "Consider it an urgent situation with your practice, I'll go out there when you say to. You or Bobby one, unless Terry directly calls me out himself. I was calling because I woke up curious about some things, that being one of them." TreMarion admits. "Daddy, I have the same curiosities you do. Until we get ALL the evidence we can, we won't know. Unfortunately. Beyond that: THANK YOU!" Tynie blurts. "No sweat. I already know you, Bobby, or Terry one will keep me posted. Love you two. Goodnight." TreMarion finalzes. "As best we can. Love you too. Nite." Tynie mentions, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone, Tynie declares "Daddy backed what you told Kaytie. Said to claim it was part of his emergency security agent status with my practice. Beyond that, he has the same hunches we do." Throwing his head back against the top of the couch, Bobby gasps "Thank you!" "I'm on break until after the funeral, attorney-capacity wise. You heard Kaytie, unless more shit hits I'm to stand down." Tynie recalls. "That's true." Bobby mutters, engulfing her in his arms. Pulling Tynie into his lap, Bobby configures her frame to again conceal his erection. "Baby, your ferocity.." He howls. "The sooner we get in the bedroom…." Tynie eludes, being whisked into his arms. Enjoying his hold on her, Tynie giggles "Ooh baby, those muscles.." Carrying her across the house, Bobby says "I love you." "Love you too babe." Tynie returns.

Licking her lips, Tynie's about to speak when Bobby requests "This time, you stay on top. You dominate." "With pleasure." Tynie slurs. In the timegap of their phone going off before Kaytie's new situation, the couple managed to awaken long enough to get dressed. Their motive for that was simple: neither knew if or when shit would hit the fan. Thing is, they both knew as the trek to their room ended, those outfits too would soon need replaced.

Arriving in the master bedroom Bobby again kicks the door shut before setting Tynie to her feet. As she leaves his arms, Tynie feels every inch of Bobby that she can reach with her hands, aiming for the beltline of his pants. Taking those down, Tynie gets greeted by her man's massive hard-on. She'd not started anything with that part of him yet, when Bobby's manhood is freed, he throws his head back and gasps in relief. "Damn baby.." Tynie growls, toying with Bobby's manhood using both hands. Knowing she's to dominate this intimacy, Bobby says nothing, enjoying it too much so far to speak. Lowering his eyes to watch, Bobby witnesses her starting to suck him off. Tynie has him panting in moments, her hands all over his balls while deep-throating his dick. Time slides by as she continues, Bobby being in a slice of erotic heaven.

Grunting after a bit, Bobby recalls what Tynie said about him withholding climax. Tynie cups his balls in her left hand, feeling just how bad Bobby needs to get off as his erection thumps in her throat. Panting again for a few moments, Bobby hollers as his orgasm strikes "Ohhh Tynieeee!" She doesn't miss a drop of that lovejuice, only pulling her lips away from that part of Bobby when his climax ends. Standing before him, Tynie commands lustily "Get me naked." Bobby does, Tynie yanking his top off seconds after she's in the nude. Holding up one finger, Bobby races to get the distributor strap. "I'm so horny.." She confesses breathily as Bobby secures that strap to her hips. Taking her by the hands, Bobby guides Tynie's arms to his shoulders. Bobby's still hard after the last orgasm, Tynie's lovenub being thumped by the head of his cock.

"Take that dick! Ride it HARD! I want you!" Bobby howls. Hitching each of her legs to his hips, Tynie slides herself all the way onto his throbbing member. "Harder baby.. Harder!" Bobby chants when she begins screwing him. Bobby's bracing her legs in his hands, doing so to tighten the closeness of where they come together. "Make my love viper flex.." Tynie moans, complying with the desires in his chant. "I'll do even better." Bobby growls, flexing every muscle he has. "You've.. never.. been.. THIS.. big!" Tynie grunts after a while, still jumping his erection. "You've never been this tight.." Bobby moans.

Tynie rushes to mark his chest again, choosing to do that instead of screaming when her own climax arrives. Thrusting in time with her, Bobby confesses he's about to come without saying so. He finds a spot on her shoulder to hickey, doing so to match Tynie's plan about not screaming out when orgasm strikes this time. Pulling away at the same moment, Bobby apologizes "My Queen deserved longer lovemaking than that. I'm sorry." "My King ALWAYS pleases me. What we just shared was hot!" Tynie objects.

Smiling broadly together, Bobby takes his wife to the bed before retrieving their phone. Awaiting him, Tynie boasts "My love viper was FIERCE! I've been rocked every time we make love, this time is no exception!" Lying on his side of the bed, Tynie aligns their pillows while wearing the biggest smile in days. Slinking onto the bed, Bobby's blushing as what his wife most recently said strikes him. "Bobby, I'm serious.. You were bigger than ever!" Tynie gleams with a proud smile. "You were tighter than ever baby.. like you said: It was hot!" Bobby whispers. "Honestly, I don't want to ask what was brought out of each other. I'd rather love living it!" Tynie celebrates, getting him to nod with a proud smile. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby drops their phone on Tynie's stomach. "I got that honey." Tynie promises, charging that device.

Covering his arms in hers, Tynie gloats "Baby, that's going to conquer my dreams! Oh my GAWD it was SPICY!" "You mean that will conquer our dreams honey. You're right, it was spicy." Bobby chuckles. Turning around in his embrace, Tynie plants the hottest and deepest kiss they've shared in a couple days. Her hands go through his hair, landing atop his shoulders as Bobby's build becomes her bed. They extend the kiss as long as they can before breathing becomes an issue, Tynie and Bobby winding up separating from it with a quiet peace around them. A half hour of peace and happiness engulfs the two, only to be broken apart by Tynie's heart having naggings.

Resting her cheek in the center of his chest, Tynie whispers "I really don't know how else to show you just how worthy of me you are. I know you don't want our romances tethered entirely to when we make love. Your self-hating on the topic of being worthy of me cuts like a revving chainsaw to my still-beating heart each time I hear it or see it in your eyes. Yes, you did promise me paradise and happiness. You also swore to me that you'd not attempt constant perfection. I've been told you only want me safe, happy and feeling your love. I am safest in your arms. I'm most content when at your side. Your love shows in every little thing you do. I've not been the same woman you married, my fuckin diabetes changed that. However, you've stayed at my side. As for every asshole who's stood against us, you've not left me to handle them on my own. Bobby, THAT is true devotion. We did say we'd rather not discuss painful things after making love, but this has really bugged the cores of my being in this part of our day. My King, I ask that you grant me one wish that has two parts: Remember what I've just said. Let it repeat in your mind every time the notion that you're unworthy or that I'm unhappy as your wife nags at you."

Listening to her, Bobby tilts his head to look down, noticing a slow-trail of tears etch across Tynie's other cheek. Running his left hand up her spine, Bobby wipes that away prior to answering softly "My Queen, your wish is granted. I'm so sorry for bringing these tears your way. I was an ass for that. You're absolutely right on everything you just said."

"You're not an ass, my love. You're man enough to admit you were mistaken. You know we haven't had many people do that lately. Not just for us, but for the entire family. I swear, after the funeral and Kaytie's cases, I'm declaring we're on vacation." Tynie overrides. "Sounds wonderful babe." Bobby gleams. Taking some time to silently recall everything Tynie's said to him since Terry woke them up, Bobby blushes and smiles with a glow in his eyes.

"Honey, I already took what we pocketed at the hospital and secured it in your office. That's what took me so long in getting back to your side." Bobby informs after another ten minutes of quiet. "You really are kickass, you know that.. Right?!" Tynie cheers, feeling relieved at that word. "I sure do." Bobby uncovers. "I'm in the mood to get dressed and make us margaritas. After the shithole week we've had, we need them. Of course, my doing that involves you lying back in here until I return." Tynie premeditates. "That's what you think." Bobby blurts under his breath. Kissing him briefly, she inquires "Just what, pray tell, did you mean by that?" "Trying to ruin a surprise…" Bobby teases. "Sorry baby.." Tynie squeaks. "I'm not hurt.. relax.." He mutters softly, petting her hair.

Bobby does something else, reaching an arm back to get the phone and texting Terry "Unless it's urgent, deals with the cases for Kaytie, or the situation with T and Sasha being resolved: we're unavailable. We're also not taking calls or texts during the funeral Saturday. I'm saying this given your orders about non-emergency communication with Sasha and T that still have time on them. The urgent thing automatically covers TreMarion, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. Tynie's decision. I'm sending this on her request. Everything Tynie told Kaytie stands too. TreMarion will be advised."

"Thank you for telling me. It's totally understandable. We'll be in touch, relating to Kaytie's cases and the other situation. Tell Tynie thank you for taking this on, especially to the extent she has. She'll know what I mean." Terry replies. "Will Do." Bobby fires back, sending a similar text to TreMarion. Surprising Bobby, TreMarion answers at this hour "I was expecting one of you two to say that. Don't blame you in the least. See you Saturday. Love you. I'll tell Terry what you said about Kaytie and Tynie's arrangements still covers me." Sending love back, Bobby replaces the phone to the charger. Being a man of his word, TreMarion texts Terry just what Bobby was told moments ago. Terry replies gratefully to that new word, both he and TreMarion settling their phones to the side afterwards.

"You covered me." Tynie sighs witnessing that whole thing happen. "I'll cover you always. I love you. Terry thanks you for the extensive way you've taken on Kaytie's cases." Bobby absolves. "No sweat." Tynie peeps, taking him by the hand. "Ah Ah gorgeous, you lay back down." Bobby counters with a shit-eating grin. She does, Bobby aligning pillows behind her head. Going to his closet, Bobby mutters "I can tell her heart's shattered. I know she said that I'm forgiven, but I feel I must earn that this time." "I'm actually scared, all this turmoil's bringing my resolve to a breaking point. I gotta defend Kaytie's interests, Terry's too. My family needs me as well, especially the twins. Lord willing I don't lose my relationship with them. I tried to explain this to Bobby, apparently I didn't do as well as I thought." Tynie allocutes under her breath.

Bobby stops on a dime as that registers, spinning around to catch Tynie clinging to the pillows bearing his scent. "I'll protect you, Tynie. With my life if necessary. You don't need to be scared anymore. You won't reach that breaking point, because I'm taking over. You'll get to kick back more, I swear it!" Bobby oaths, loud enough to echo. Breaking her grasp on the pillows, Tynie rubs her talisman tattoo until the area around it turns red. "Mama, my other L.A., our angels.. please tell me you heard us!" She prays. Attempting one of her stunt leaps for the first time in a few days, as he lands on the bed seconds later Bobby reaches Tynie's hands to stop her rubbing that area. "I'm so sorry baby!" He apologizes softly. "Bobby-bear.. I'm serious.. I'm scared!" Tynie screams through a breath.

Grabbing her up into his arms, Bobby feels every tremor in Tynie's body, those verifying the depth of her fear. "You don't have to be scared anymore. You know how far I'll go for you. Shhh… Shhh.." Bobby relates delicately. Nodding, Tynie says "Thank you hubby. The margaritas are waiting now, I need you close." "You got it." Bobby dedicates, tightening his embrace on her, as he decrees "I don't care who bitches about this, if it's not a situation for your clients: everyone answers to me!" "That's too much stress on your heart." Tynie worries. "Honey, you forget we have ways to rid of that. We did buy those boxing bags." Bobby recalls. "Oooh." Tynie squeals.

"I know how to make my Ty-baby feel better.." Bobby taunts, carrying his wife off the bed. Smiling slowly, Tynie explains without a peep that his latest motives are starting to work. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has them in the Jacuzzi tub room. Starting that up, he gets the jets set to their maximum. "Join me?" Tynie inquires. "After I take care of a few things." Bobby states. "Please, be careful." Tynie requests. "I do have my personal Ms. Universe to come back to, so that's a given." Bobby returns, laying her inside the Jacuzzi tub. "Aww Bobby..I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too." Bobby vows, backing out of the room. Returning to his closet, Bobby gets some shorts on before leaving the master bedroom area of the house entirely.

He manages to get their phone in hand on the way out, calling TreMarion. "Please tell me you know what I mean by this: Tynie just told me all this shit has her near a certain point." "FUCK!" TreMarion gasps. "I may come off as dickish for this: Everyone answers to me, unless it's client related or something Terry needs directly from Tynie. From now on. The only times that's different is if I'm driving or asleep. God gave us voicemail for a reason. Get my drift?" Bobby plans. "You read my mind on that one. Just know this: you automatically have backup. I don't mean just from Terry when I say that either." TreMarion responds. "You sure that's not too much to ask?" Bobby wonders. "It's not. Tynie's covered us all for so long, especially since she won the lotto. We need to do this for her." TreMarion adds. "Thank you! Please tell me.." Bobby starts. "She won't know we discussed this." TreMarion finishes. Sending love as family, both men hang up.

Stashing the phone in his pocket, Bobby heads for Tynie's office. Resetting the location of the changing table, he makes it so Tynie's office and the papers for her clients aren't within direct reach of whomever changes the twins. "God, please don't let us lose our relationship with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I'm just as worried about that as Tynie is." Bobby prays under his breath, locking his wife's office up after. He's again surprised when Terry calls with an announcement. "You will NEVER believe this! T and Sasha JUST contacted me, asking if they can drop off their evidence!" "What did you tell them?" Bobby queries. "I told them I had to alert you two and TreMarion, since they allegedly have enough copies so we all get one. I may also mandate they get them notarized." "Terry, I'm asking on behalf of TreMarion, Tynie and myself when I say this: Do it! Oh, and make em get each copy framed too!" Bobby plots. "You got it! We'll be in touch!" Terry assures, hanging up. Again pocketing their phone, Bobby goes back towards the Jacuzzi tub room with a broad smile on his face.

Arriving in that part of the house less than ten minutes later, Bobby disrobes and joins Tynie. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie inquires. Bobby tells her everything Terry and he discussed, then wondering "I added TreMarion to the request I made to Terry about that whole circumstance.." "Babe, TRUST ME.. You read Daddy's mind!" Tynie assures, kissing him again. Bobby's loving every second of this affection, as it endures his heart and mind are liberated from any notions against his worthiness of Tynie. As she bathes in the power of this love display, Tynie's heart and mind cheer the liberation given Bobby's.

They slowly separate from the kiss, Bobby elaborating as Tynie gazes into his eyes "I don't know if this makes any sense. I felt this liberation when we kissed, like my heart and mind finally once-and-for-all got rid of any notions that I'm unworthy of you. My God baby, I never meant to hurt you with those, I swear." "Honey, that's AWESOME!" Tynie celebrates, then she continues "You have no need to apologize for that anymore. Let this liberation you felt stick." "Yes My Queen." Bobby vows, the two then washing each other down. They go silent with smiles while getting cleaned up, Tynie's big mouth ending that before the couple totally leaves that room.

"I've something to admit. When you said you're taking over, that no one will make me reach the breaking point: I felt so safe and at peace. Knowing that brilliant mind and sexy well-built body will take on anyone whom tries anything like that let me relax like I've not gotten to in a while! Just the fact you're willing to be the one people "answer to" after everything we've endured was the best gift aside from your love! I know you'd die for me, that's been the case for me with you too since the day we got together!" Tynie dedicates as they lay the soaps aside. "You'd die for me.." Bobby squeaks, allowing the rest to fully sink in. "My King, you forget: We are equals." Tynie allows. "Thank you babe. Lord willing it never comes to that, for either of us." Bobby prays. "Amen." Tynie sighs.

A few minutes pass before Bobby realizes his wife's latest admission hadn't been answered to yet. "I'm happy to make you feel the way you spoke of a few moments ago. I love you." Bobby mentions, ridding that room of the wilts into him, sighing as a shit-eating grin strikes her face. "Meant every word." She vows. They get out of the Jacuzzi tub together, Tynie shutting it off with the flick of her toes. "Margaritas or movies in bed.. Hubby's choice." Tynie eludes as Bobby gathers the most-recently worn shorts into his hands. Standing up beside her, Bobby pecks Tynie's cheek and mutters "Get in something comfortable and you'll see.." Giggling shortly, Tynie heads for her closet. Watching her walk away,Bobby smiles plottingly before again leaving the room.

Tynie's stretched out on his side of the bed as Bobby re-enters their room, concealing something behind his back. She stirs out of the splayed out position, attempting to figure out what's behind the man of her dreams. Shaking his head with a grin, Bobby stops that idea cold as he makes it back to her hip. Tynie starts excitedly giggling as they meet up, Bobby's arms drawn in front of him ending the gap between the two. She'd wanted margaritas, yet in his hands were a box of chocolates and a six pack of her favorite beer. "You remembered!" She gasps, taking both from him.

"Just like you remember what makes me happy. I mean aside from our love." Bobby notes, catching his wife's face light up the room. Setting the chocolates aside, Tynie goes to bare-palmed open them each a beer while they stayed in the six pack crate. "No baby.." Bobby overrules, revealing a bottle opener from his pocket. Taking out two of the beers from the six pack, he pops both open, only to see Tynie's eyes sparkle. The next thing Tynie becomes aware of is her man stashing the other four beers in the master bedroom's mini fridge. She'd managed to grasp the open beers as he did that, without taking her eyes off of Bobby. He tried to get the movies she mentioned set up before resuming his post at Tynie's side on the bed, begrudging himself the opportunity to eye her over until that moment. "Before we share theses, and yes we're sharing these.. There's one more thing I must do." Tynie giggles, finding their phone to charge it once more. By the time she's laid back from charging their phone, Bobby has the chocolates opened.

Bobby lays the box on her stomach just long enough to sneak behind Tynie so her head's reverse nestled in his lap. Tynie doesn't contest it, silently figuring she'll do the same for him another time. The two open beers get set aside prior to the couple popping some of the chocolates into each other's mouths. Bobby does it as if Tynie were a literal Queen, her returned moves attempt matching that without violating how they rested. Keeping her eyes locked in Bobby's, Tynie closes the chocolate box and mutters "The rest are for later.." Arising to stash those in the minifridge, Tynie obtains a short lost pup look from Bobby. "You'll overwork yourself.." She concerns. "No I won't." Bobby chirps, closing the mini-fridge door.

What Tynie didn't know is Bobby'd actually kept those beers in the freezer for a couple hours,discovering as much when the time taken in eating chocolates didn't cause those libations to go warm. Handing Bobby his, she gets this toast "I've been blessed to be your man. Every day with you is my paradise. I know life's been hard for us lately, you've suffered because of it. I swear to you, God, and all whom can hear us from above: My life's mission is to keep you loved, provided for, safe and happy. We do have family that loves us, yet the rest of the world will learn one thing: If they even THINK of messing with you.. They deal with ME! I'll go to the ends of the Earth to make you smile. My life will be tossed on the line if it means saving yours. Ty-baby, My Queen: I love you, you are my world." "Bobby-bear, that was beautiful! I love you!" Tynie squeals, clinking her bottle with his. A few sips taken, Tynie kids "Yeah, you beat me in speaking that time!" " That was a first." Bobby realizes between sips. Laughing, Tynie adds "I don't think it'll be a last though!"

Their celebratory aura is interrupted by Terry calling. "I got this.." Bobby blurts, setting his beer aside. "I don't know if you'll believe THIS: Sasha and T conceded to your request! They just texted me!" Terry announces. "On that note Terry.. I'm gonna need to meet with you in a few hours. Tynie and I have made a few decisions. Aside from gifts for holidays or their birthday, absolute emergencies, or the twins's college fund: Sasha and T aren't getting ANYTHING from us! They'll still be able to eat and drink at my house, as well as change the twins in Tynie's office: but that's IT! Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent, which is why I amended Tynie's decision on the money aspect. Everything we've gotten for the twins will still be used for them, for the record. I take it you know why I'm asking for the meeting anyway.." Bobby explains. "Like the back of my hand! I'll text you at a more decent hour!" Terry chirps. "Terry, bring Kaytie with you when you come by. Tynie's gonna watch over her while we handle this." Bobby adds. "Good call!" Terry replies, hanging up. With a vindictive smile on his face, Bobby again charges the couple's phone.

"Baby, I love that you want to pay for the kid's college. I don't want T or Sasha to get at that money though. You know why." Tynie declares. "That's why Terry's coming over for beers in a few hours." Bobby evades, both returning to their beers. Ending hers first, Tynie brags "My Badass did it again.." "I always will.." Bobby amends as his beer's concluded. "Anything you need me to do?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, kick back and relax." Bobby chuckles. Obeying him, Tynie stretches out and moans to depict her relaxation. Cleaning up from the alcohol, Bobby discovers their entertainment center isn't working. "You need me to.."Tynie starts, catching that with a glance. "We're going shopping sometime in the next couple days. We have outfits and apparently an entertainment center to replace." Bobby interrupts. "Good plan, My King. Come here.." Tynie requests. "Yes My Queen." Bobby mutters with a smile, soon arriving back at her side.

"I'll be so fuckin glad when this new slew of shit in the family's DONE!" Tyne murmurs. Checking her distributor, Bobby corrects "You mean we will be." "Honey, I took care of that when we came back from the hospital. I should be good for a few more hours." Tynie notes. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby says "Thank you baby. Love you." Spinning around in his arms, she kisses him briefly before whispering "Love you too." They go back to kissing, this time to end that part of the day on a romantic note. Bobby reaches away from Tynie as the last smooch of the day goes on to cover them both up. A quick silent prayer is sent to those witnessing from Heaven by Tynie and Bobby separately, one that requests the family stops having shit slews strike them soon. That's not the only one which goes up though, the couple again praying: this time for Kaytie. Slumber arrives at a patient pace this time, Tynie and Bobby dispelling their kiss and having time to get lost in each other's eyes first.

In terms of Sasha and T, they've made their deadline for the most part. Now Terry, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby have to wait on one thing regarding that situation: obtaining the evidence to prove it. As for those who scammed or stood against the couple, their days of being above ground and breathing are numbered, by their own request. Apparently T and Sasha have big mouths, and as those inmates learned:

Word gets out….


	106. 106

Title: Still Broken Trust

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Around noon, Tynie and Bobby are awakened by their phone going off. As they'd slept, Tynie wound up having Bobby's head rested on her bosom with the rest of him in her arms. Right when she reaches to answer the phone, Bobby reminds "No baby, people answer to me now." Smiling, Tynie relieves her embrace on him. Terry's on the other end with news, saying "They got the ones who battered my Kaytie. Thing is, the special agent who was supposed to take on the case for the FBI is Kaytie's sister. The perpetrators are in custody, Kaytie's sister: Macie, is off-duty with pay until this goes before a judge." "Bring Macie with you when you come over with Kaytie. Although they're in custody, I don't want your house only having one person in it." Bobby advises, then putting the phone on speaker.

"Terry, tell me Kaytie can't hear this.." Tynie worries from the background.

"She can't." Terry assures. "Good, I'll need to know a few things in order for how I plan to monitor Kaytie to work. Of course that means you'll be texting me what I ask for this time. How do you three take your coffee, and is there anyone in your house who has a food allergy?" Terry giggles "Ironically, I knew exactly where you were going with that." "Terry, I wasn't done yet sweetie. I'm gonna be armed when you get here, as is Bobby. By the way, we are BOTH licensed and possess active, clear-record conceal carry permits. Macie is to kick back when she gets here, I'll draw up why in writing when you arrive. If T or Sasha calls, we're handling that shit tomorrow. If they ask why, tell them today you're helping me with cases that you ARE NOT at liberty to explain further. If Daddy calls you, quote me on this: Tell him he's off duty unless the shit hits the fan. If he asks why, mention the "houseful of shit" he's got to keep eyes on. Bobby'll update him later. Oh, Bobby will also explain why I'm doin it like this to your face. The way I'm workin it in terms of you being in my house makes this call client related.. Get my drift?"

Scrawling what she said to a piece of paper, Terry quips "You got a deal." Sitting back as she plotted that, Bobby starts to sport a broad-and-proud smile. As Tynie at last shuts up, Bobby adds "By the way man, she read my mind." Terry laughs "Yeah, I figured that!" Promising to contact the couple in an hour, Terry hangs up.

Tynie slowly drapes her arms over Bobby's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Before adorning her shoulders in his embrace, Bobby pockets the phone without disrupting the kiss. Delicately nibbling each other's lips as they break that affection off a few minutes later, Tynie's eyes sparkle as Bobby's glow in her view. "Tell me.." Tynie starts. "That plan was amazing!" Bobby cheers, wrapping her in his arms.

Leaning her head so his right shoulder meets with her cheek, Tynie recalls "I do have the most exquisite inspiration as my hubby ya know!" "Love you honey. You inspire me just as much as I do you." Bobby responds, deftly carrying her off the bed.

Moments after they both clear the bed, Bobby sets Tynie to her feet. "Honey, you stay right there. I got this." Tynie plans, briefly kissing him prior to gathering up their conceal carry permits and a couple handguns. Returning to Bobby's side, she clips one to his left hip, getting the other clipped to her right. Leaning into his broad shoulders, Tynie slips her hand into Bobby's back pocket to plant his conceal carry permit on him. "Very slick.."Bobby whispers, taking her permit and planting it on her the same way. "Yeah, but you loved it." Tynie snarks. "Not nearly as much as I love you." Bobby vows softly.

"Aww Bobby.." Tynie sighs, the two at last leaving their room. Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie laughs "Oh wow, I'm going to be handling client affairs in front of them while still in my pajamas!" "About that, before we put the conversation on speaker, Terry advised that we be as relaxed as we can when he's here." Bobby recounts. "That works." Tynie yips.

Hearing their phone go off, Bobby reaches in his pocket to answer it again. Terry made good on the texts Tynie asked for, adding "TreMarion agreed with your plan. Macie, Kaytie and I'll be over in an hour." "Good with us man. Later." Bobby responds, Tynie snaring the phone away from him after. "Trust me on this.." Tynie teases, stashing their phone on her. "I always trust you baby, no worries." Bobby answers, guiding her to the kitchen bar. Sitting back as Bobby makes them a snack for now, Tynie's eyes glow as a blush paints itself across her cheeks.

"Babe, tell me you already know why I'm having us be armed when those three get here." Tynie worries. "Actually, if you didn't say that I was going to." Bobby claims, with that sating her fret. As he brings over the snack, Tynie premeditates "I've been thinking. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have many years before college-age strikes. Maybe we should get bonds for them, savings bonds, and when they age out at 18 they get the profits for their education. I say that you and I have Terry help us make you and I the ones who administer those funds in a worst case scenario. If we can't for whatever reason, I want Daddy added to that list. Tell me you caught who I didn't name and why."

"You don't trust Sasha and T with money anymore. Frankly, after how they did us I don't blame you in the least. By the way beautiful, you read how I was going to work this." Bobby explains, joining her at the kitchen bar. "Honestly babe, T and Sasha are honoring Terry's deadline by the sounds of it. However, they've lost my trust entirely, and judging by your last answer: I'm not alone. If they want to have our trust again, Daddy was right, they gotta earn it. Until they do, everything we've planned on their names: sticks." Tynie mandates. "You're absolutely right, those two deserve this." Bobby corroborates. They end the conversation to eat, trying to be a bit mindful of the time.

T winds up calling Terry before Terry heads with Macie and Kaytie to Tynie's, announcing "We'll complete your mandate tomorrow. It's taking longer than expected to get what you've required framed. Not only that, I have to find out if my business with skydiving got sold. Our prior lawyer was to do that, but I don't know if he really did." "That works. As your family's attorney, I can look into the business sale if you want me to. I'll consider that an unrelated situation. I do have meetings with Tynie to handle other cases that I CANNOT explain further today anyhow." Terry offers.

"Terry, you handle that first. I'll reach you later to discuss the business sale situation." T counter-offers. "Works with me. Later." Terry says, hearing that back before the call's ended. Prior to pocketing his phone, Terry goes ahead to check on T's business, discovering it was sold. He also learns that Liu had the proceeds sent to an offshore account, immediately calling the feds. Discussing everything with the federal agent on the other end, Terry learns that those funds can be surrendered to him directly.

Making that arrangement, Terry advises the other agent about his impending meeting. "Your Honor, I can have that wired to your account within 12 hours. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do." The agent promises. "That works with me. Is your end of the line secure?" Terry poses, having made that call from a landline in his house. Finding out the agent's line is secure, the information needed for that wire is given. Noting that the agent will call him when the wire goes through, Terry warns "If you get my voicemail on this line, call my cell phone. If my wife answers, tell her you'll call back. This is a highly confidential situation with my clients. I'm on senior status, so I can represent people as an attorney." "Yes sir." The agent chirps, hanging up.

Terry calls T from his cellphone, advising "I'll say this: your idea to deal with the situation regarding TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby tomorrow works for your business sale concern too. I'll text you when we can meet up to handle the latter circumstance. If you miss the meeting relating to what you're having framed, your compliance with my orders relating to Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion's conflict with you will be considered non-existent. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal!" T gasps. Terry ends the call with "Very well."

At last pocketing his phone, Terry doesn't realize Macie heard part of the last conversation. "Terry, will I need my badge and gun?" Macie asks. "That wouldn't be a half bad idea honestly." Terry admits, causing Macie to retrieve those items and place them on her person. Kaytie's just getting out of the shower, totally clueless as to what just hit.

Macie explains when they bump into each other "Apparently Terry had to snap on one of his clients, which is why I'm going to be armed when meeting Tynie for the first time." "Why can't that kid catch a break?" Kaytie poses, referring to Tynie. "Kaytie, Macie spoke the truth. As for Tynie and catching breaks: Don't be surprised if Bobby tells me after your other cases are done they're on vacation." Terry responds.

Waiting for Kaytie to get dressed, Macie and Terry have a quiet conversation. As that talk concludes, Terry texts Bobby and Tynie "We're on our way. See you soon." Bobby and Tynie hear that text alert going off as she starts to clean up from their snack. Bobby answers "See you soon." Laying their phone back down, Bobby hears "Gorgeous, since I don't know if Kaytie has a cellphone.. Ours stays on me." "Alright sweetie." Bobby replies. The next thing Bobby sees on their phone screen is a text from Terry's cellphone "By the way, Kaytie has a cellphone. She didn't want to give out her number since we communicate more often using mine." "It's understandable. See you soon." Bobby answers, pocketing the couple's shared phone. Tynie catches that, learning just what his move meant this time.

At T and Sasha's, Sasha learns the newest change connected to their deadline with Terry. "Terry's had people get close to honoring his orders before; only to bail when the deadline strikes, which is why he's being so strict about this. I don't want to piss off a federal judge, and I don't think you do either. I checked it out after Terry called, TreMarion and Bobby understated just how bad we fucked up." T expounds.

"T, I understood the moment you said Terry's had issues regarding people complying with orders before. I know you wanted me aware, but you don't always have to go into detail. I know you're right on this too, Ok?" Sasha counters. "Ok. I'll try and remember that." T promises. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get cared for moments after that conversation, T and Sasha relieved to see their bruising is starting to heal. Resting the babies in their slings, Sasha whispers "Baby, I really don't think TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby trust us now." "If you're right, we'll do our best to earn that back. First we make good on not pissing off a federal judge." T plans. "Good plan baby.." Sasha gleams, going in for a kiss.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, he kisses her before heading to the couch. Tynie had plans for their guests, although those individuals also double as clients. Staying back in the kitchen, she makes a spread for brunch that scents up the entire floor. Sensing she may need help, Bobby leaps off the couch to make the coffees. "Honey, you didn't have to do that.." Tynie worries. "You didn't need to try and do this all yourself either." Bobby counters.

Hearing a knock at the front door as it's all prepared, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek before racing to answer it. "Daddy's not the only one refusing to make a federal judge wait." She says under her breath, Terry catching that as the door's opened. "I take it Bobby got quite the breeze a moment ago." Terry kids. "Yeah he did." Tynie laughs, waving them all in. Securing the home behind that trio, Tynie guides Kaytie and Macie to the couch. "Ladies, kick back. Bobby, Terry and I got this." Tynie advises. Macie and Kaytie smile when complying, saying nothing.

Racing back to the kitchen, Tynie has their spread in hand on the way back to the couch. Terry sees everything she made, inquiring "Was she a caterer in a past life?" "Nope. Before meeting Bobby I was quite the tomboy. Yeah, a fluke lotto ticket changed my life." Tynie brags, leading Bobby and Terry into the living room. "Wait.. You're THAT Tynie?!" Macie poses, seeing their lawyer-turned hostess lay the spread down onto the coffee table. "In the flesh." Tynie beams.

Overtaking a recliner, Tynie waves for the two men in the house to be seated. Bobby delays just long enough to serve everyone their coffees, Terry kicking back when Tynie unspokenly instructed. "Ladies first." Bobby and Terry say as one, then seeing Kaytie, Macie and Tynie go for the spread at the same time.

"Bobby.. A word.. Alone." Terry requests. Bobby leaps from his seat to comply, guiding Terry into the kitchen. "T's business got sold, Liu had the proceeds in an offshore account. I was able to get them wired to my bank account since Liu's facing the death penalty now automatically. Apparently the feds were investigating him too, for fiscal exploitation of his mother. Relax, you all still get their properties liquidated as restitution. I saw to that. I'll say this: T and Sasha are terrified of missing my deadline. I'm working this a certain way, and I need…" "Terry, you got it already. On TreMarion's behalf too. Like Tynie said, I'm to update TreMarion later." Bobby interrupts. Nodding simultaneously, Terry and Bobby return to the ladies in the living room.

By this time, Kaytie, Macie and Tynie are kicked back sipping their coffees. Terry and Bobby go for the spread, Bobby eluding "Baby, you ladies relax when we're done." "Kaytie, Macie, he means business." Tynie laughs, giving Bobby a broad smile. Macie and Kaytie agree together "I kinda sensed that!" Making good on Tynie's word about "meaning business" Bobby clears from the spread before getting Tynie's laptop. "There is one thing I gotta do before I totally relax. Thing is, the guys are gonna be using my practice's laptop for their meeting. Bobby says I'm great with technology, there's always been one thing I could never figure out. How to network laptops so what I type on my personal one can be sent to my practice's fax machine or printer." Tynie admits.

"I'm a special agent with the FBI who has a background in IT. If I can get consented access to that laptop, I'll take care of that for ya. After what you're doing for my sister and brother inlaw, it's the least I can do." Macie offers. "One catch: when you get done with that, you're to consider yourself as legally represented by me." Tynie mandates. "Done." Macie quips. "I heard.. No problem honey.." Bobby senses, handing Macie the laptop.

Kneeling to kiss Tynie's cheek, Bobby whispers "Relax beautiful, I didn't forget." Terry saw and overheard that, announcing "Macie, you now have a warrior handling your legal matters. If you ever need her to, Tynie can scare up serious results: LITERALLY!" Blushing, Tynie squeals "Terry!" "Honey you did it again!" Kaytie laughs. Arising from his knelt pose slowly, Bobby murmurs "I'll get it all handled baby. Do what you need to then you three kick back. Not by my request, by Terry's." "Thank you. Figured as much." Tynie giggles.

Macie returns Tynie's laptop to her with Kaytie relaxing at her side. Taking the coffee cups from their hands, Macie and Kaytie lay them to the coffee table. "Relax ladies, I'll get that later." Tynie requires. Setting off to cut explicit attorney's orders, Tynie initiates a self-induced silence. Kaytie and Macie are talking as Tynie types away, Macie apologizing "Sis, I should've been there. Please forgive me." "You were on-shift. You're here now, it's ok. Kaytie objects. "God,I hope Terry understands I'm not attempting to emasculate his being a federal judge with these.." Tynie frets under her breath. "I'll make sure he knows that, Tynie. You're doing more than enough." Macie plans. "Thank you." Tynie peeps, returning to finish typing out the orders. Reaching into her pocket, Macie pulls her phone out. "Terry, Tynie's worried her attorney's orders will emasculate your being a federal judge. She just told me. She's trying to, as you say "Scare up serious results" and keep you two safe when I have to go back to work." Macie texts. "Tell Little Shit, Tynie, that's not a worry to have. I trust her with our legal affairs until she proves herself unworthy." "Umm Tynie.. Terry says for you to drop that worry like it's hot!" Macie yips. Laughing, Tynie answers "He's got it."

Kaytie intrudes "Little Shit, Terry and I trust you with our legal affairs until you prove yourself unworthy." "Ladies, what Kaytie said about my being unworthy of trust won't happen if I can help it. One of you let Terry know while I send this to print. You all will get a copy. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES do you leave Terry's house without my orders on you!" Tynie decrees. Macie related that to Terry in a text, adding "Apparently I'm supposed to call her Little Shit." "Little Shit or Tynie is preferred,yes." Terry absolves, both then pocketing their phones. Sending those orders to print, Tynie kicks back with the laptop still covering her thighs. Bobby returns to the living room, taking that device off Tynie's lap before saying "You ladies will have a while to relax. We'll handle what she just sent to print before you leave. As for cleanup, yeah Tynie isn't the one doing it." "Yes ladies, he IS that kind of gentleman!" Tynie brags, getting kissed on the cheek again. This time, Bobby's cheeks are deep red in a blush, Macie and Kaytie teasing "Awww…" "Kaytie, that was done intentionally. Remember what I said about laughin at me? It covers Bobby too." Tynie confesses. "I'm totally lost." Macie admits, Kaytie telling her all. "Sorry baby.." Tynie apologizes under her breath. "No need, you were right." Bobby whispers. "Tynie's the weirdest person I've ever met.. no offense!" Macie brags after learning everything. "None taken." Tynie giggles.

Bobby leaves the room, Tynie's personal laptop in hand, with Terry at his side. "Betcha anything…" Bobby starts. "Yeah, those three are fast friends. I won't be surprised if they keep in touch." Terry finishes. Proving Terry's notion accurate, the three ladies exchange numbers. "I take it Bobby's cool all the time." Macie worries. "Who hurt you Macie?" Tynie asks, catching why Macie worried. Getting told everything, Tynie also learns the dude is already waiting for a federal prison needle. "Macie, relax. Bobby's a gentleman. He'd never hit a woman, but he'd kick the fuck out of anyone who tried to. Especially for me. In this house, YOU'RE SAFE. I need your consent to tell him this though." Tynie mandates. "I can't bother him like that." Macie mumbles. "Nonsense, you're her client now, he's her head of security for the practice. Mace, he NEEDS to know this." Kaytie coaxes.

Breaking Terry's ruling on kicking back, Tynie gets up. Lifting the shirt she wore, Tynie displays the handgun on her hip. "Like I said, in this house you're safe. Kaytie's right though Macie." Tynie restates, adding "For the record, Bobby and I are both licensed with conceal carry permits." "How do I tell him though?" Macie concerns. "You told me. I got the other part covered." Tynie offers, dropping her shirt and sitting down. Macie yips "Got it."

Terry and Bobby have overtaken Tynie's office by this moment, discussing in great detail the couple's plans for their money. Bobby mentions Tynie doesn't want Sasha and T to "get at" the twins' college fund, and just how she planned to counteract that possibility. "I don't blame her in the least. If I can use her laptop, I can draw up the orders on that right now." Terry realizes. "She insists that you do. I'm covering this because of her plan to keep eyes on Kaytie." Bobby returns.

Tynie starts to really worry about Macie, texting Terry's phone. "Your Honor, if you can send Bobby into the living room.. that'd kick ass.." Seeing that across his phonescreen, Terry advises "You're needed in another part of the house, Bobby." Replying with "He's on his way" Terry pockets his phone. Bobby knew what Terry meant by that, heading back to the living room without a word.

"Baby, I didn't mean to call you out of your meeting with Terry like that. I'll say this: Kaytie's not the only recent survivor of an abusive asshole in this room." Tynie states. Macie raises a finger into the air, saying "I'm an FBI agent, yet I still have some fears from my experience of being abused. He's incarcerated now, but still." Just then, Macie's phone goes off. Not knowing the number on caller ID, Macie hands the device to Tynie, whom again stands up. The person on the other end identifies himself as the brother of the one whom abused Macie, only to hear "I don't care who you are or why the fuck you're calling! The fact of the matter is: you're harassing my client who's also a FEDERAL agent! YOU DIPSHIT: You're talkin to Tynie Goren, attorney at law! If you EVER contact this line again, So help me CHRIST HIMSELF: I WILL HAVE YOU ON FEDERAL DEATH ROW BY DINNER ON THAT DAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF ABUNDANTLY CLEAR?!" "Got it." The guy gulps, hanging up.

Returning Macie's phone to her, Tynie implies "Tell me you caught what I want you doing if that bastard calls again.." "I sure did." Macie gleams, pocketing her phone. Leaning back a bit more on the couch, Kaytie brags "Told ya she's fierce!"

Macie sighs in relief, Bobby witnessing that and stating "In case you haven't noticed Macie, Tynie LOATHES woman abusers!" "Oh I noticed.. TRUST ME.. I noticed!" Macie giggles. Looking her husband dead in the eyes, Tynie whispers "Thank you for backing me up so fast." "Anytime." Bobby vows, then kissing her flat on the lips. "Go girl!" Macie cheers. Kaytie smiles at that display, saying nothing. Giggling as they separated from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby say simultaneously "Love you!" Petting his chest twice, Tynie sends Bobby back in the direction of her office. Plopping back into the recliner, Tynie's face is beet red. "I was starting to wonder when you two would come up for air!" Kaytie jokes. "Eh, we get that a lot." Tynie giggles.

Terry and Bobby return to the living room a half hour later, both men noticing the relaxed look on the ladies' faces. "There's just one more piece of business to be handled.." Bobby says, distributing Tynie's orders to Terry, Macie and Kaytie. After retrieving a pen from her pocket, Macie adds the rule about calling Tynie if anyone linked to her abuser contacts her in any way. "Mace, they take late night phone calls. You already know how I know that." Kaytie advises. Adding that to the note written on Tynie's orders, Macie nods. "You guys haven't had much time to kick back. I got this." Tynie advises, getting up to clear from the brunch spread. "Bobby, she said since I networked her laptops I'm her client. I don't feel right not paying her. How do I…" Macie initiates.

"She won't let you. Trust me." Bobby interrupts. "Macie, you're the sister in law of a federal judge. If you paid me, that'd fuck up everything for me and Terry both!" Tynie hollers. "Oh fuck, she's right!" Kaytie gasps. Terry nods, vouching "Macie,Tynie didn't lie to you on that." Going back to her hubby's side, Tynie apologizes "Macie, I didn't mean to be so brash with my explanation." "Tynie, trust me: You'll KNOW when you offend one of us three!" Macie advises. "Ok Cool!" Tynie cheers. Terry holds on to Kaytie's copy of Tynie's orders, explaining "She and I are pretty much at each other's hips. She'll have these on her when that's not the case." "Alright then. Terry, I don't want to take up your entire day. Especially since Macie and Kaytie may not have had much of an opportunity to be around each other lately. You know what to do.." Tynie dedicates. "Absolutely."Terry verifies, leading Kaytie and Macie towards the front door. Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek quickly before seeing those three out. Locking the house up behind their most-recent guests, Bobby hurries back to Tynie's side.

"Honey, what is it?" Tynie worries. Providing her every detail Terry gave him earlier, Bobby concludes "Aside from that, we wait on word from Terry about the situation with T and Sasha. Every worry you have about those two getting at any of our money goes out the window right now. Terry saw to it they won't have the chance to. All the funds they get come from the judge's orders and the sale of T's business..that is, if they actually meet the deadline Terry set. Unless it's urgent, we see the family at the funeral. TreMarion called Terry when we had that meeting in your office to arrange it that way. Terry's got the evidence part of the ordeal with T and Sasha covered. We'll be contacted when he gets that in his hands. His orders since you may very well be swimming in courtdates next week for Kaytie."

Oh, I have a fucked up feeling they will make that deadline. Aside from that, everything works with me." Tynie accepts.

Sitting on the couch, Bobby waves Tynie over, obtaining a bit of a breeze as she grants his wishes. Curling up as his arms drape her shoulders, Tynie goes cold silent for a while. Petting her hair, Bobby says nothing as a concern etches in his eyes. "Oh my God.. Terry's one vindictive brother!" Tynie celebrates. "How do you figure that?" Bobby asks.

"Ohh, that's easy. Macie's an FBI agent. Kaytie insisted Macie stay with them while off-duty. Macie can still effect or order an arrest, since she's not been fired. If T or Sasha starts shit at Terry's while attempting to honor his deadline…" Tynie theorizes. "Ohh shit!" Bobby gasps. "Yep, Like I said: Terry's one vindictive brother!" Tynie restates.

Laughing together as that talk ends, Tynie and Bobby inject some happiness into their day. What the couple doesn't know is,Terry called T and Sasha. When he did that, Terry cooked up a story about his wife's sister being in town for a vacation. He added that does not change the deadline, mandating "When you're in my home, you deal ONLY with ME!" T agrees "You got it." Both men hang up after that response, separately charging their phones. Terry then turns to Macie, inquiring "Is there any way that you can take Kaytie to honor Tynie's orders about the permit and handguns tomorrow?" "I planned on it honestly." Macie assures. "Good, I have a client meeting in the midday. I've been asked to keep Kaytie away from these clients when the meeting happens. Right now, that's all I can say." Terry explains. "No problem Terry." Macie chimes.

Terry decides to text Bobby and Tynie, alerting them of the update with Sasha and T's deadline. "I'll handle those two. Kaytie and Macie are having a ladies day tomorrow, they'll also be honoring Tynie's orders." Terry sends. Bobby hears the text alert for their phone go off, as it was set to the coffee table when Tynie joined him on the couch. "Alright. Let us know when that's handled." Bobby replies. "That was the plan. We'll be in touch." Terry finalizes, again charging his phone. Bobby lays the couple's phone back where Tynie had it before telling her the news. Breaking a part of their embrace, Tynie runs her hand through her hair, blurting "Told ya those two wouldn't chicken out of the deadline." Sliding his arm around her waist, Bobby guides Tynie back to laying against him.

"Baby, tell me something. Why is it that great women get beat up by assholes?" Tynie poses. "Honey, "people" who do that are animals. They aren't real men, they're basically overgrown little boys at best. You don't ever have to worry about facing that again." Bobby replies. "What about Macie and Kaytie?" Tynie worries. "Terry was able to find out the attackers of those two are NOT getting out. They're on no bonds, looking at the needle. I swear to you babe, NO woman in this family will face that.. Not on my life!" Bobby swears. Wrapping both her arms around his neck, Tynie whimpers and contorts herself so Bobby's lap is covered with every inch of her body. "You've no reason to be afraid. I'm here. I'll protect you." Bobby whispers, reaching a hand down to disarm his wife.

As he gets her handgun laid onto the coffee table, Bobby leans Tynie away from him just long enough to check her distributor. "You're getting damn good at timing that." Tynie cheers, both beginning to hear the "low cartridge" alert. Reaching his left arm away for a moment, Bobby soon changes that out. "After we both relax, I'm going to find out if there's any settings to this thing that'll extend the cartridge life." Tynie premeditates. "We do that another day babe, we've had a lot hit in the past day and a half. Terry insisted you take until Tuesday off. Everything we discussed was handled today too, when you and the other ladies were chatting it up." Bobby overrules. "My King, you worked so hard. You take that time off too." Tynie insists. "That was my plan all along." Bobby giggles, trying to lighten the mood.

The start of their happiness is cut off by Terry calling, Bobby handing his wife the phone. "I came home and got this letter. It relates to Kaytie's malpractice cases."

"Fax it right over, I'll take care of that today. I swear after I do that, I'm taking the next few days off. Especially with that dual funeral on Saturday." Tynie plans. "Works with me, I'll relate that to Kaytie and Macie too. I'll call and ask for Bobby when T and Sasha fully make good on you-know-what. I claimed you ordered me not to have Kaytie around for that meeting. Macie's got plans for those two to have a ladies day as it is. They were tentative when we were at your house, they're now confirmed. Aside from that, we'll only call you if it's urgent. My promise to cover traffic tickets for you and your staff in emergencies is now permanent." Terry confesses.

"Terry, remember this: If you claim something on my name as orders there's at least a 90% chance I'll back you. We can work around when that's not the case. Since I'm about to leap on that latest letter, if you call you may get voicemail. Should that happen, I swear to Christ I'll call right back. Oh, what you said about traffic tickets: Yeah, that's reversed." Tynie educates. "Noting that now, thank you." Terry quips, hanging up.

"Hubby, evidently I have another piece of business to handle. It may cut my being booked like a motherfucker down by a lot. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thing is, I'll need the phone." Tynie relates. Kissing him with a brief passion, Tynie promises "I won't be too long." They share saying "Love you" before Tynie darts back in the direction of her office. When she's fully out of sight, Bobby ducks into the kitchen to make them something to eat. Arriving in her office a few minutes later, Tynie gets Terry's latest fax literally seconds after shutting the door to that room. Reading it, she discovers the hospital just got bought out and they'd sent a list of doctors whom according to their databases had some involvement with Kaytie. The last few lines of that document state the hospital's new owners are gunning to get those doctors permanently removed of their licensing and admitting permissions.

Calling the number provided, Tynie relays to the administrator on the other end her status as Kaytie's attorney. Learning that's all the administrator needed to hear, Tynie's advised that she can get Kaytie an ungodly amount of money for restitution from the malpractice of those doctors. "Kip, listen. I don't want my clients bothered with this. Is there any way you and I can set up getting that sent to me to distribute to them later?" Tynie inquires. "Tynie, I can have the check sent to you via a courier today." Kip answers. "No way. Either you or a member of your direct staff delivers it or I go after the entire hospital… got me?"Tynie howls.

"I can send my receptionist with an authorization letter in that case!" Kip gulps. "Good, I'll fax you where to meet me. I want a receipt for this so NOBODY can pull shit on my clients!" Tynie demands. "Got it!" Kip gasps, noting it before they both hang up. Faxing Kip, Tynie adds "I'm licensed for conceal carry. Under the orders of MY attorney, I am to be armed unless I'm asleep.. LITERALLY! Consider yourself and your staffer forewarned." Kip faxes back "My staffer's been warned. I've noted it too. This will be handled inside the hour. I'm covering my staffer's traffic citation." Pocketing that fax, Tynie calls Terry. "You did right man. You timed it rather well. You, me, and Kaytie will need to have a meeting Tuesday. The malpractice cases will be settled by then, I JUST got word." Tynie starts. "Nice! We'll arrange Tuesday's meeting after the funeral in your family. I inist." Terry replies. "Works with me man!" Tynie cheers. Promising to inform Kaytie with Macie present, Terry hangs up. Tynie texts "Terry, I had to claim something on your being my lawyer to make this happen. I had to tell the new hospital administrator you said I'm to be armed unless I'm asleep, rather literally." "You didn't lie. Like you said: we can work around when I don't back what you claim on my name. That's not needed 90% of the time." Terry concludes, both then pocketing their phones. Racing out of her office, Tynie reclaims custody of her handgun before going to the door. "Honey, I'll explain later!" Tynie hollers. "Ok!" Bobby yells back, stopping in his tracks to see her opening the door. Drawing her gun, Tynie's given a stack of envelopes, pre-sealed. Signing a receipt, Tynie demands "I best get a copy of that shit! NOW!" The receptionist pulls the top sheet off, handing it to Tynie without a word. Raising her gun straight into the receptionist's face using her right hand, Tynie commands "Very well. Relay a message: if you, Kip, or ANYONE who works with you EVER come back to this land: YOU WILL BE DEEMED A TRESPASSER! Under the orders of my attorney: I am to SHOOT ALL TRESPASSERS ON SITE!" "Got it!" The receptionist gasps, running away. Re-holstering her firearm, Tynie pockets the envelopes and receipt. Securing the house seconds later, Tynie announces "Everything I just bellowed at that bitch is true." "I figured that." Bobby retorts, witnessing his wife go for the couch.

As the receptionist drives away, Kip gets called. "Yeah, you said Tynie's attorney told her to greet me with a gun aimed at point blank range. Apparently if ANYONE from the hospital EVER touches her land again, we're gonna be shot. Her attorney ordered her to do that to trespassers. As far as Tynie and her attorney are concerned, the entire hospital's payroll is a list of trespassers to Tynie's property." The receptionist recalls. "I'll put the word out. You get back here as soon as you can." Kip orders, hanging up. The receptionist makes good on that mandate, arriving back at work twenty minutes later.

Bringing Tynie the meal he'd prepared, Bobby soon joins her on the couch. Tynie calls Terry again, stating "I hate to flood your day with calls man. Just to get Kaytie's settlements I had to put my gun in a receptionists face at POINT BLANK Range! I swear, the barrel of my handgun was trained rather literally between her eyes! Yeah, I got a receipt for it too, made sure that bitch signed it before she left. Oh, and as far as the free world is concerned: you ordered me to shoot trespassers on site. Given the behavior of that receptionist, I made the entire hospital's payroll trespassers to my property." Tynie relays.

"DAMN! You did well, given the circumstances. Every claim you've made on my representation of you and your family has been true." Terry claims. "Sweet! Unless it's urgent, I'm effectively off-duty. As is my staff. See you Tuesday." Tynie decrees. "See you Tuesday. Unless it's urgent. I'll call Bobby when that ordeal with Sasha and T is resolved." Terry recounts, hanging up. Laying their phone to the end of the coffee table, Tynie disarms herself. Setting that handgun beside their phone, Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go that far." Bobby apologizes. "I am too, but trust me: Word gets out. Kaytie's set for life too!" Tynie soothes, patting her pockets.

"I'll secure all of that after we eat, my love." Bobby plans. "Thank you." Tynie sighs, going for the meal. Between bites, Tynie advises "Oh, Terry said he's contacting you when that shit with T and Sasha's done." "Yeah, he told me earlier that those two are delivering all copies to him. He'll contact TreMarion too. He doesn't want your down time bothered by any non-urgent situations." Bobby admits, joining her in eating. "He best spend time hanging out with Macie, dammit!" Tynie declares. Between his own bites, Bobby continues "Yeah, I told him you'd say that. He plans to." They go back to the meal without a conversation, Bobby getting them drinks when he takes another break. "When you secure what I have in my pockets, I'm clearing from this.." Tynie premeditates. Opening her beer, Bobby answers "After that we both relax."

As all those events raged on, T and Sasha manage to get every copy of their notarized statements framed. T calls Terry asking "We're curious: is coming over around eleven a.m. tomorrow too early?" "Eleven a.m. is fine, T. I appreciate that you didn't ask to come over tonight. I'm about to take my wife and sister in-law out for a while. My wife's sister isn't in town for too long." Terry absolves. "I'm just honoring our arrangement from this morning, sir. You've worked hard for my family, you need this time with yours." T notes. Terry then programs a reminder of that meetup time into the app on his computer, adjudicating "T, as long as you're honoring our arrangement from this morning.. You best remember what I said about missing this meeting. Only if the You, Sasha, or the twins get sick will I allow it. You BEST find a way to contact me directly should that happen! You know who to thank for that grace too!" Terry howls. "Yes sir!" T gulps. "See you tomorrow." Terry growls, hanging up.

Bobby gets called moments later, Terry wanting to update him on that entire situation. "Tynie's gonna kill me. I implied to T that the ONLY grace Sasha and T get is if the twins or they get sick. I did require they directly contact me, though." Terry worries. "Actually man, she's glad you went there. She just told me." Bobby says back. Tapping Bobby's shoulder, Tynie silently requests the phone. Handing that over to her, Terry's advised "I don't want to give T or Sasha ANY avenues to start legal shit with my household or my father! If you gave them a grace, I already know you were keeping me, Daddy, and Bobby away from that risk. I won't commit capital murder, Terry.. Relax. Honestly, I'm glad you slapped that on them. I want those two knowing like the back of their heads just how deeply their fuckup runs."

"Good to know. Unless they need to act on that grace, they're meeting me tomorrow at eleven." Terry replies.

"I'll let Bobby know. You relax and enjoy some time with Macie and Kaytie." Tynie insists. Agreeing to that, both hang up. Pocketing the couple's shared phone, Tynie goes back to her beer. Following her lead, Bobby wraps his wife in a one-armed hug. Ending those together, Tynie implies "Yeah, you're getting called by Terry around eleven a.m. tomorrow." Nodding with vindictiveness to his smile, Bobby goes in for another kiss. Tynie conforms their embrace so that Bobby's lap is covered by hers, not breaking the kiss up in that transference. Later breaking off the affection, Tynie slides her right cheek to Bobby's shoulders. "Hmmm, this downtime's already feeling fuckin great!" She sighs. Engulfing Tynie in both his arms, Bobby adds "Without a doubt." Loving every second of the embrace, Tynie doesn't know Bobby's raided her pockets for Kaytie's settlements and the receipt until after his hands return to her hips. Kissing briefly one more time, they say as one "I won't be long." Breaking the embrace entirely, Tynie and Bobby head off to make good on their plans relating to cleanup and Kaytie's settlements.

Getting back to the couch first, Tynie realizes her handgun hasn't been put up yet. "Ya know what.." She murmurs, locking that firearm into her endtable drawer. Bobby returns as she sits back, saying nothing until Tynie's reclaimed into his arms.

Resting her head on his left shoulder, Tynie lets her hair splay over the crest as her eyes again sparkle. Slightly tilting his head, Bobby catches that, Tynie then seeing his eyes sparkle in return. She wonders softly "With everything we've had hit in the past day and a half, is there any way we can hold off getting the outfits and entertainment center replaced until after you meet Terry?" "You read my mind." Bobby gleams. His body heat radiates against Tynie's semi-compacted frame, causing her to moan out in relaxation. "My beauty OK?" Bobby worries. "I am. Today's basically over, unless it's urgent. You got wind of Terry and Kaytie's orders for me." Tynie retorts. "By the sounds of it, My Queen needs a massage with exotic oils." Bobby supposes, lifting her off the couch. "Hmm, so does my King." Tynie agrees, the two then heading back for their room.

The trek across their house is one without further discussion, Tynie causing that by kissing Bobby as he chariots her. Tapping their door open with his foot, Bobby doesn't release his wife from the hold until they make it to the bed. Setting Tynie onto the mattress as they split off the affection, Bobby goes to the mini-fridge as she lays out in wait of the rubdown. "Tell ya the truth, I feel kind of bad for having to take things this far with Sasha and T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand to overhear them bitching about that, and I didn't want those two innocent angels subjected to that bullshit." Tynie confesses.

Shutting the minifridge door with the oils stashed out of her view, Bobby admits "Terry sensed that, my love. Thing is, he was able to find out something. T and Sasha totally conceded to our wishes, no contest. Terry also got wind that those two haven't bitched as you put it. Evidently T did some research and discovered they'd redefined fucking up. He told me when we were waiting on word about Kaytie and Macie's attackers." "Nice. I just hope those two fully understand our trust in them is still broken." Tynie worries. "Honey, trust me.. They got the message." Bobby assures. Tynie lifts herself up from the bed, only to get totally naked for this massage. Laying back down, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat, aiming that expression squarely into Bobby's view. Bobby's learned where his wife has withheld tension in her body over the past week, mentally deciding to focus the massage more in those areas. As he rubs down the back of her neck, Bobby hears "You've gotten me a couple of spa days. I'm going to find some way to make that fair. I know we said no more material things, but this has a technicality. That being: You've worked that sexy ass off for me and you more than deserve it!" Bobby giggles "I knew you'd say that eventually!"

Continuing her massage from there, as half her build is rubbed down Tynie relates "Baby, I meant it. I love you. We've been through so much shit that it's not even funny. I'll be so fuckin' glad when that's over. In many ways it already is, since basically all of the perpetrators are incarcerated. When I get wind they got the needle: we are so partying!" "Again, you read my mind." Bobby confesses, by this time starting to massage around her knees. Breaking from the rubdown, Bobby removes their phone from his pocket, charging it. "You sly, sexy man!" Tynie purrs, catching him do that. "All for you baby. All for you." Bobby vows. Before she speaks again, Bobby resumes the massage, concluding it another ten minutes later. Slipping out of the reverse straddled pose above his wife, Bobby lays at Tynie's side. Wrapping his shoulders under her left arm, Tynie swears "Bobby, my all is for you." Staying as she is, Tynie waits for the oils to start working, she and Bobby sharing in a silent smile.

Twenty minutes pass, Bobby kissing Tynie's cheek before disrobing in wait of his massage. She sits up, waving him back to the bed. Splaying out where he laid moments ago, Bobby sees Tynie go for the same oils he used with her. "There anything on that brilliant mind that you haven't told me yet?" She worries. "Nothing serious, my love." Bobby replies.

Taking her pose to initiate the rubdown, Tynie promises "One way or another I'm going to get the most exquisite man I've ever romantically loved to fully relax." Throwing up a finger, Bobby retorts "Right back at ya babe!" Drizzling the six-foot-four build God gave him with the oils, Tynie shuts up and focuses on the massage. Only a few places on Bobby cause him to howl out in something other than enjoyment, Tynie winding up popping those joints. A half hour after she started massaging him, Tynie slinks herself to the right side of Bobby. Again gazing into each other's eyes, the couple prays "Lord, we're serious. This family may not be able to take much more bullshit. You've seen what's come of it. Please grant us some down time from those kinds of situations. Let Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. know somehow that we love them." Tynie adds "Oh, and Lord: Keep eyes on Kaytie and Macie."

Hearing that add-on to their prayer, Bobby assures "Those two are safe now,honey. I swear it." For the first time in nearly a month, Tynie's talisman tattoo starts wildly flinching, causing her to yelp "OW!" Bobby grasps that part of his wife, petting it until the thrashes ebb. Tynie covers his hand in hers, muttering "that fuckin hurt!" "I'll take care of that gorgeous. Don't you worry." Bobby soothes, continuing to rub that tattoo. Another fifteen minutes passes before Tynie's talisman tattoo doesn't cause her pain. "Ohh fuck.." She murmurs, slowly smiling once more.

"I've been leading quite a bit over the past day and a half. It's your turn." Tynie requests a few minutes later. The couple rolls to one side from laying on their stomachs, making their one-armed snuggle tighter in the process. Tynie kicks her left leg across his hips, saying in a playful tone "I just wanted my Kahuno closer." Bobby slides his left arm down Tynie's side, resting it so her ass is in his hand. Kissing her lips chastely at first, Bobby whispers "As I did my Angel." Deepening the kiss, Bobby blows Tynie's mind with the power and dexterity of his tongue. Returning it in kind, Tynie returns the mind-blowing intensity to Bobby. Taking their sweet ass time to split off the kiss, Tynie and Bobby gasp together "Damn…"

Gazing again into each other's eyes as the current embrace upholds, Tynie feels his manhood bulge near the entrance of her core. Tynie whispers with lust in her voice "I'm yours for the taking hottie.."

Gently grabbing her thigh, Bobby alters their position before slowly entering Tynie's sex. "How do you want it baby?" Bobby howls. "Be a beast with me!" Tynie moans, feeling him fill her more every moment. Intensely thrusting himself in her, Bobby growls "As you wish.." Rolling Tynie onto her back,Bobby gets ahold of her other leg, only to drape his shoulders in her knees. Tynie wails out, sheerly loving that position and his power in bed. "Talk dirty to me baby.." Bobby requests in a deep tone, his thrusts nowhere near stopping.

Tynie does, spilling the beans in terms of what her wildest fantasies are these days. The way she describes it all causes Bobby's erection to worsen in her depths, basically decimating the walls of Tynie's core. Bobby moans feeling her start to gyrate in time with his ministrations. Aware Bobby loathes it when she stifles back a climax, Tynie screams his name at the top of her lungs a little while later. Bobby feels every flitter of that around his hard-on, hollering Tynie's name as loudly as she just did his. Filling her with his seed, Bobby drops Tynie's legs to the bed as they collapse together.

Holding him, Tynie tussles Bobby's hair as they cool off. Slowly lying to her side one more time, Bobby smiles while not speaking. "Is my Tarzie OK?!" Tynie panics. "Yes my Janey, I'm fine." Bobby relays. "You understate with the best of them!" Tynie boasts. Blushing, Bobby peeps "Thank you." Petting her hair away from her eyes, Bobby frets "Are you really OK?" "I'm fine babe." "You are a babe, at least to me." Bobby returns. "Thank you." Tynie mutters, blushing.

Tynie pulls him closer as gently as she can, ending the short gap between them. "You know I don't like it when you treat me as if I'll break." Bobby notices. "Yeah, but you know I wanted to give those sexy muscles a break." Tynie answers. "Yes dear.." Bobby chuckles.

The couple's desire for downtime is upheld, as nobody calls with any urgent circumstance. T and Sasha have the twins all taken care of throughout the day, setting their evidence relating to Terry's orders on a table no place near where the twins are when out of bed. Sasha and T share in their own romances periodically, handling what's needed done around the house whenever the twins are napping. For the babies's safety, they don't do any home chores with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings.

On a break from all that Sasha uncovers "Tynie, TreMarion, and Bobby likely won't trust us for a long time. We're making good on proving the babies will be in their lives in writing. Now comes the keeping it true in action part. I never knew Tynie was so abused before, she hardly spoke of it." "Babe, abuse victims to the extent that Tynie's likely endured DON'T bring it up all the time. They hide it until someone does what we did: fucked up and re-opened the emotional scars. I say likely endured because there was a huge gap in me and Tynie's communication that was entirely my fault. As for all the rest you said: you're right. We need to show them in actions. Although we got the written part framed and notarized, they need to see it for themselves. I already know they don't really trust us now, dear. Like I said: We'd be the same way if someone treated us like that in our house." T educates.

"Again, you're right. I really hope this all works out. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need their family." Sasha concerns. "Honey, it will. It'll just take time to re-earn the trust of Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion in full. We'll honor what we have to give Terry, I already know that." T affirms. "Honestly, I think we got real lucky this was worked out in the way it was. After all the times you said we could lose everything, I realized just how badly we damaged the relationship with our family." Sasha admits. "We did. We've got a way to work it out now, I say we act on it." T plots. "I agree." Sasha quips, the two then kissing.

The rest of that household's day drones on, T and Sasha not again broaching that topic until setting a note by their now-charging phone to meet Terry at his house at 11 a.m tomorrow. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still slumber in the same room as Sasha and T, the couple's decision to keep it that way remaining until the babies are older.

The last thing T handles related to tomorrow's meeting as Sasha makes them something to eat is: thoroughly examining the van to learn of any potential for a vehicular breakdown. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep right through that, Sasha aware immediately why T did those checks.

As for TreMarion, he's enjoyed his "day off" so far from working in an "emergency security agent" capacity with Tynie's practice. He is curious though, about how things worked out for Tynie and Bobby today. Figuring he'll find out when he's meant to, TreMarion goes about having a late lunch. TreMarion kept his phone either charging or in his pocket in the bulk of today, never knowing when the shit would hit the fan.

Terry, Macie, and Kaytie all have a relaxed tone rest of the day in their own right, spending time together just as Tynie insisted. Basically everything that gave Kaytie pause legal-issue speaking is handled, a lot sooner than either she or Tynie expected. Terry has the circumstance with Sasha and T covered as well, Macie plotting to spoil her sister rotten and honor Tynie's written orders tomorrow. Terry leaves his phone on the charger, hoping in the back of his head nothing else urgent strikes.

As Tynie and Bobby start to relax again, he realizes TreMarion has yet to be updated. Relenting her right arm from their present snuggle, Tynie provides her husband with their phone. "Go ahead sweetie. Daddy needs to know this.." Tynie implores. Bobby gingerly takes the phone from his wife, making the call to TreMarion that was arranged earlier. Answering it on the third ring, TreMarion gets a very detailed explanation of everything which happened that relates to their ordeal with T and Sasha. Adding the couple's plan connected to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s college educations, Bobby's told "You two read my mind on this truthfully. I'm glad Tynie decided not to trust those two with money anymore. Honestly, T and Sasha need to start from the ground up in terms of regaining our trust. They best not think what Terry ordered will mystically repair that."

Bobby proclaims "From the jist I got when talking with Terry in person: They don't. Should that be a mistaken regard, Terry advised us to show those two in our own way. I already have that mapped out: Until they totally regain our faith and trust, Sasha and T will basically receive the bare minimum. I mean, aside from the judicially mandated restitution. Tynie and I decided that so they, as she put it "don't have ANY leeway to start legal shit with us." By the bare minimum I mean: They can eat and drink in our house. We'll provide for them in emergencies, or for birthdays and holidays. I'm to periodically search Tynie's office after they change the twins in there, to see if my baby's practice got robbed. If Tynie's practice does get robbed, Terry says he'll help us get custody of the twins before assisting her in filing charges. Those are his orders, you were to be told. Sasha and T on the other hand were not." "Sasha and T won't know a damn thing about these new orders." TreMarion attests.

"Terry's going to contact us sometime after eleven a.m. tomorrow. Allegedly that's when T and Sasha meet with him to comply with his orders on you-know-what. Unless they get sick, and by they I'm including the twins.. That's the new deadline. Terry gave them that grace so they couldn't pull some low brow shit on us through him, legally speaking. I take it you know why I said all that's alleged." Bobby informs. "Absolutely!" TreMarion quips, adding "Frankly, Terry's rather wise for doing it like this." TreMarion's then advised about Kaytie's plans around the time of that meetup as Terry related it to T and Sasha, Bobby finishing with "Kaytie's healing up rather nicely. They got the dude who did it. He's on a federal no bond staring down the needle. I'm telling you this just as Terry instructed." "Thank you God! That's totally understandable!" TreMarion cheers, learning that Tynie has a client related meeting on Tuesday in place of being "booked like a motherfucker" as she cited when they were at the hospital. "So, unless it's urgent or for the funerals.." TreMarion starts. "Tynie and I are effectively on downtime until Tuesday. You're off-duty unless either one of us or Terry calls you out."

A few moments of silence in their conversation strike, Tynie snaring the phone away from Bobby's grasp. "Daddy, Kaytie told me why Bobby was instructed to tell you the way he did about her plans for tomorrow. Kaytie does trust you, it's just she wasn't sure if T or Sasha would have been within earshot when this discussion went down." Tynie decrees. "Kaytie was covering Terry's ass incase T and Sasha tried anything!" TreMarion gasps. "Confirmed." Tynie chirps. Bobby's stunned to learn that, Tynie continuing "Another reason Kaytie alibi'd Terry's word and orders to Bobby with that explanation is: She didn't want her situation fully talked about over cellphones. She's got one herself, hardly uses it. Mainly because she has an intense fear of cellphone hackers." "These days, that fear isn't a bad one to have actually." TreMarion certifies.

"Daddy, I just saw Bobby's jaw drop. Thing is, Kaytie wanted me not to go there until we updated you. She made that decision so you knew the full-scope of everything we'd handled today." Tynie confesses. "You were honoring a client's wishes, Tynie. It's alright." TreMarion promises.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie feels bad for hiding that until now. "Baby, you did what a client wanted. It's respectable. No worries." Bobby senses. "Daddy, Bobby and I love you. We want you relaxing as much as you can. Aside from the funerals, and a possible meetup with Terry at our place: We'll see you if it's urgent." Tynie concludes.

"Love you two. We have a plan. See you then. Everything you told me won't get back to T and Sasha." TreMarion swears, hanging up. Setting their phone back on the charger, Tynie prays "Hopefully that thing doesn't go off again tonight." "If it does, I'll handle it. You've already done enough." Bobby vows. "Hey now, you're just as entitled to relax as I am!" Tynie protests. "I am relaxing honey, I said that so you'd not worry anymore." Bobby clarifies.

As they rekindle the cuddle from a while ago, Bobby feels something unusual about Tynie. "You feelin OK?" He asks. "Yeah. It's just the fast paced, never-knowing when I'll have to be fear-inspiring nature of the past day and a half has my blood pressure up a bit." Tynie relents. Wrapping his hips in her arms, Tynie's forehead soon connects with the base of Bobby's chin. "You're burning up!" Bobby gasps. "I'll be alright.." Tynie mumbles. Laying her to the bed back first, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry I didn't catch on to this sooner. Please forgive me." "No need for that." Tynie mutters, running her hand through her hair. Bobby kisses her cheek, saying softly "You lay back and relax. I got the rest covered." "No rushing around gorgeous. Please." Tynie requests. "I won't. Don't you worry." Bobby answers, getting out of the bed.

Watching him leave the room, Tynie pines "I shouldn't have him doing this. Not after how much he's gone through with my diabetes." She didn't see him do it, but Bobby has their phone on him as he leaves the master bedroom. The line muttered from Tynie doesn't go unheard by Bobby, it just goes temporarily unanswered. He made it to the hallway before advising Terry "Tynie may be sick. She was burning up when I held her a few moments ago. I'll handle you-know-what." "I was just going to call you, Bobby. Macie's been to the doctor today, she has a stomach flu. Kaytie and I got our flu shots because of it. I'll text you when they handle the other situations. Relax, Tynie's legal orders will still be honored." Bobby accepts that, ending the conversation by relaying as much.

Terry had already contacted TreMarion by the time Bobby texted, TreMarion misinterpreting that call for an urgent situation. Learning he was mistaken, Terry gets a good idea from Tynie's dad. Calling Bobby, TreMarion announces. "I told Terry since there was a flu bug going around his house that it's adviseable the drop-off happen like a courier with a package. I did that so the twins don't risk getting sick giving Sasha and T the legal leeway Tynie spoke of. Terry agreed actually, modifying how T handles the evidence dropoff. Anything I need to know?"  
"Yeah man, Tynie was burning up when I last held her. She said my taking care of her when sick isn't fair.. because of her diabetes. By the way, Good Call!" Bobby adds. "Son, all you can do is care for her. I know that hurt to hear, but Tynie's always thought that way when she's sick. I take it you know why." TreMarion warns. "Sure do. As for caring for Tynie, that's a constant. I just wanted you knowing why we won't be having the twins over for a couple days. I'm not chancing anything like that." Bobby debriefs. Promising to call if anything urgent strikes, both men hang up.

Tynie winds up in the Jacuzzi tub room, praying to the porcelain God while Bobby's absent. "I love you Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., but I ain't lettin' you two get this.." She complains, flushing the proof away. Heading back to the bed, she worries that her pining from moments ago broke Bobby's heart. "I gotta stop hurting him. Bobby's so perfect. I'm such a screw-up for that." Tynie murmurs, laying back as he'd had her positioned.

Bobby's in the kitchen making her something special when that rang out, Tynie becoming instantly grateful for the newest soundproofing done to their house. She dozes off while awaiting him, Bobby returning to their room twenty minutes later. He crouches on the bed beside her, with a tray of food solely for Tynie. The scents awaken her, Tynie moaning "Where's my hubby's?" "I'll eat babe. No worries. Go ahead." Bobby requests, noticing the peekid look to his wife's face. Eating silently, Tynie hears "I know you feel bad about this. I wish you wouldn't though, my love. I swore my vows to the extremes, no matter what. Yes, I have been there constantly for you. That's not changing. I know you think this makes us unequal, but it doesn't. You've worked so hard for everything to be on the same keel, and I worship you for it. Thing is, I'm happy just being yours."

Stopping for a couple minutes, Tynie worries "Please tell me you don't mind if we don't have the twins over until I find out how the fuck I got sick." Returning to her meal, Tynie's told "Actually, I arranged something better. We'll have the twins over next week. When I say that, I mean after you're better and Kaytie's settlements are handled. TreMarion and Terry discussed it too, because Macie went to the doctor today. Macie was going for her FBI mandated physical when she discovered she has a stomach flu. Terry and TreMarion made it so T still honors the appointment, but in a different way. Evidently before TreMarion got called, T contacted Terry to confirm the appointment. Terry wound up telling T what Macie does for a living and about the doctor's appointment. Next thing T knew, Terry was arranging that situation be handled like a courier with a package. Terry also claimed on your name that he couldn't tell T about what came of Macie's appointment. TreMarion told me."

Going for the toast at the side of her meal, Tynie guesses "Bet my ass T's more afraid of Terry now than ever!" Bobby kids "No gambling with that sexy body now!" "I meant that…" Tynie starts. "Figuratively, I know. From what TreMarion told me, you weren't wrong." Bobby interrupts, watching her. After Tynie finishes, she considers "Honey, please tell me Terry's taking time away from honoring my orders until Macie feels , I'm still goin' to the funeral. We just may have to sit away from the twins, Sasha and T. I ain't chancin' the babies' gettin' this! Remember what I said about Sasha, T, and legal leeway." "Terry is. As for what you said about the funeral, I can get that arranged now." Bobby assures, pulling their phone from his pocket. Texting TreMarion, Bobby pretty much quotes Tynie's last statement. Getting that text, TreMarion calls instead. Bobby answers it, learning "I'm going to play this a little differently than Tynie may like. She had to deal with client affairs today, right? I'm going to warn T and Sasha that they need to watch the twins and themselves a little closely when they're around Tynie. I'm not going to do that in a threatening manner. I'm going to play the we suspect a client was sick and didn't know it.. Card. Tell me you know why I'm going there.."

"Technically you wouldn't be lying. Just don't let them know Tynie's actually sick. Let the don't know it cover the client and Tynie both. They're not trusted enough to know everything right now." Bobby cites. "You're right. Love you two. If you need me.. You know what to do." TreMarion advises. Bobby concurs with that before both hang up.

"What's this I hear about technicalities, my clients, and Sasha and T?" Tynie wonders as Bobby charges their phone. Relaying every detail of TreMarion's new plan, Bobby adds "I hope you're not upset with this." "Daddy read my mind!" Tynie mutters, pushing the tray aside. Sitting up a bit more, Tynie starts to waver and hold her forehead. "I gotta clean up. Hubby's already done so much.." Tynie blurts under her breath. "Hubby's not done yet, you relax." Bobby objects, laying her back down. Honoring his wishes, Tynie closes her eyes as Bobby goes to clear from what he made her. "I think I know how I got so sick so fast. The past week has been a high-stress shithole, with the past day and a half being the worst. My body hasn't fully rested in that amount of time, so this fuckin stomach flu got in and left me full-balls ill. SHIT! Bobby and I deep kissed! He's going to get this now!" Tynie blathers.

He had everything cleaned up and was at her side just as that statement concluded, unknown to Tynie until her frame was in his arms one more time. "Honey, it doesn't matter. This life's shithole weeks as you call them, will be handled by us.. As one." Bobby reminds softly. Leaning into his hold, Tynie goes silent as Bobby pets down her back. Holding Tynie close, Bobby goes silent for a moment. "I had very special romantic plans for us…" Tynie whimpers. "We have Forever sweetheart." Bobby vows through his breath.

Tynie melts into his arms, flittering her eyes closed as she quiets from that worry, a closed-mouth smile creeping on her lips. At this point,the couple's cuddled up so close that Bobby can feel Tynie's breathing pattern. It starts off deep and a bit labored, tapering off into slower and much more relaxed. "Sorry if I got you sick again.." Tynie sighs. "I get another opportunity to show I'll protect and care for you, that's all this is." Bobby mumbles, glancing at their phone. He then looks down to check her distributor, deciding to change out the cartridge at that moment. Tynie doesn't say anything as he does that, the expression Bobby sees after all that's done is a peekid-cheeked broad smile. She leans back into his pillows, Bobby taking that as a chance to get her comfortable on that side of the bed. "My King best not pull an all-nighter just to care for me." Tynie mumbles, breaking her self-induced silence. Kissing her cheek, Bobby promises "I won't my Queen." Slipping his lips away from her cheek, Bobby sits back as his wife starts to fall asleep. Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby says nothing, leaving the bed to get one of their cool packs. Draping that to her forehead, Bobby lays beside Tynie with concern etched in his eyes.

Terry senses T may try to bow out of the appointment given the new situations, calling T. "I've not been around my wife's sister that much, especially since we found out. You and I can still meet, but it will be outside my house. I'll make the meeting short, so you don't have the babies in the same residence as someone who's ill. It's nothing against your parenting skills, but I am a grandpa. I'd rather do it this way than risk newborns having sickness." Terry advises. "Actually man, that's what I was about to ask you." T sighs. "I take it you're accepting my amended terms." Terry implies. "Absolutely! Is 11 a.m. still good?" T confirms. "Yes. See you then." Terry concludes, hanging up. T was kept clueless, but before Bobby got texted, TreMarion requested that plan ring out as Terry worded it. TreMarion gets word first, planning to inform Bobby as soon as he can. Agreeing to that, Terry ends the conversation.

Making good on his word to Terry, TreMarion calls Tynie and Bobby. The sound of the phone going off jolts Tynie from her slumber, Bobby reaches around her to answer it. "Since Tynie's not feeling well, I'll keep this kind of short. T and Sasha fear me, you, Tynie, and Terry like the wrath of God! The proof Terry mandated will be in his hands around eleven a.m. I'll arrange to keep the proof meant to go to you two until Tynie's feeling better. I know my kid, she'd feel bad if Terry got sick in her house. I also know she's going to try and tough out going to the funeral." TreMarion summarizes.

"It's true. Good plan. Love you." Bobby affirms. Saying "love you" back, TreMarion hangs up. Placing their phone onto the charger one more time, Bobby witnesses Tynie leap off the bed.

Tailing her, Bobby sees his wife soon huddle around the toilet. Petting her back, Bobby whispers "It's ok baby.." Tynie gets sick, flushing the proof away before Bobby has her fully back in his arms. "As you can see, I feel like shit.." Tynie moans. "Like I said, It's ok baby.." Bobby soothes, carrying her back to bed. Laying her face against the crest of his shoulders, Tynie whispers "I can't believe I got sick so close to the funerals." "No beating up my baby over that, please." Bobby requests under his breath. "Yes love." Tynie concedes. Kneeling on the mattress moments later, Bobby gets his wife comfortable again prior to joining Tynie in bed. Running her left hand down her face, Tynie starts wiping away the sweat from her illness. Bobby gets up to find the coolpack fell from her forehead the last time Tynie made short order of the distance between their bed and the toilet. Adorning her forehead with it, Bobby promises "Today's over for us babe." Tynie kisses the air between them, Bobby leaning in to peck kiss her lips instead. Separating from that affection, Tynie prays "God, don't let anything urgent hit. Not when I'm sick like clients won't get my best representation, and I don't want my nephew and niece getting this." "Amen." Bobby peeps, lying beside her while retaining a watchful eye.

Reaching down to cover them both, Bobby figures it best to update Tynie after she's gotten some sleep. Rolling her head so their eyes meet momentarily, Tynie requests "I don't want my Adonis pulling an all-nighter.." "Yes, my Athena.." Bobby gasps, having not heard that petname in a while. "Love you Bobby." Tynie mumbles. "Love you too Tynie." Bobby replies in a soft tone.

TreMarion ends his day after the last call taken, heading to bed with a peace abounding him. Aware that Tynie's being taken care of by the man who stole her heart and never left her alone, TreMarion sleeps soundly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for right until they slumber for the bulk of the night, Sasha and T following their idea and getting some sleep themselves. Kaytie's healing from her recent assault and battery rather nicely, taking time to care for Macie in her time of sickness. Terry kept himself away from that so the situation with T and Sasha can be resolved on the original timeline, by Tynie's request. Nobody knew Macie was even sick until she went for the required physical for her post in the FBI, yet Macie finds herself feeling guilty about possibly infecting others. The last discussion Kaytie has with Macie nips that notion in the bud when Kaytie claims "Tynie understands, we all do. Tynie'd be happy you didn't get sick alone anyway. Relax sis, she's got us all covered." Terry and Kaytie chastely kiss before adjourning to separate bedrooms. Macie took over the other bedroom in that house, Kaytie understanding just why Terry had it rigged the way he did for the night.

As everyone whom currently surrounds Tynie and Bobby sleeps, that couple finds themselves awaiting slumber for a while. Bobby's worried over his wife, as Tynie's concerned over him "pulling an all-nighter" for her under these circumstances. Tynie falls under the spell of sleep fully first, with Bobby in tow. In the back of their minds they loathed going this far with family members, yet they hated what Sasha and T did more. T and Sasha realize in some degree just how bad they fucked up, the rest of that education will come as they're now stuck, as TreMarion put it, "starting from the ground up in terms of earning our trust."

Although she's sick from a stomach bug, Tynie's also upset that things had to be taken to this point. Bobby's sensed it since the day that happened, joining her in those regards. TreMarion never faltered in supporting Tynie and Bobby, even after mistakes were made by both Bobby and he. In terms of Terry's involvement, that will be from a backseat perspective after T and Sasha fully honor his deadline. Terry doesn't know that yet, but in time he will. Macie showed her hand in terms of willingness to help Tynie today, only to wind up as one of Tynie's clients because of it. After the past day and a half, the other notion resonating in Tynie's mind is a simple-yet-sullen one, with Bobby's mind angered from this being the case. Tynie's heart is exactly like their faith and trust which were once freely given to Sasha and T…

Still Broken….


	107. 107

Title: Targeted

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine

Bobby wakes first the next day, discovering he'd forgotten to take the coolpack off of Tynie's forehead before they slept. Carefully removing that, he catches sweat pouring from her brow. Wiping that away with his right hand, Bobby reaches over her with his left to get their phone. Timing that perfectly, Bobby winds up taking a call from Terry. "Did TreMarion have your consent to possess the evidence from T and Sasha's resolution?" Terry wonders. "Since Tynie's sick, yes. He didn't want to bother you again yesterday with it, since Macie's only in town for a little while." Bobby answers.

Learning T and Sasha will be over to Terry's inside the next two hours, Bobby plans "I'll get our proof from TreMarion after the funeral. Those two are NOT to know of Tynie being sick or the change in who has our copies. I take it you know why.." "I do. I spoke to Kaytie, and she says no matter how stubborn Tynie is, if Tynie's sick we're moving the appointment. Kaytie's going with her heart and ethics code on that one, two things which aren't advisable to go against. I speak from experience on the second one." "Alright man, make sure Kaytie knows Tynie won't keep her waiting long." Bobby forfeits. "I already have, she's ok with it. We'll be in touch. You focus on Tynie unless the shit hits the fan.. To quote her." Terry orders. "You got it. Later." Bobby replies, hanging up.

Giggling, Bobby realizes "My baby got a semi-retired judge to sound like her!" "Mmmh, that's a bad thing.. Why?" Tynie mumbles, Bobby's giggles having woke her. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. By the way, it's not." Bobby announces. Running her hands up her face and through her hair, Tynie mopes "I look like shit. I've felt like shit." Reaching out for her, Bobby sees Tynie's cheeks have more color to them than they did last night. "Lord willing I'm over this fuckin bug before the funerals. I don't want anyone in our family to get this shit!" Tynie prays, slowly wrapping her arms around Bobby's waist. "TreMarion and I already have that all taken care of. Relax honey." Bobby states, petting her hair out of her eyes.

"What haven't you done? Ohh that's right.. Relaxed." Tynie blurts, looking up so their eyes meet. "I couldn't relax knowing my baby was sick and needed me!" Bobby protests. Slipping her left hand away from Bobby's waist, Tynie drags it towards where his heartbeat can be felt. Petting that area lightly, Tynie concerns "You know how I feel about extra stress on this…" "Let me prove my vows to you.." Bobby objects softly. After a few moments of total silence, Tynie promises "I won't stop you. Promise me two things: one, you'll be careful. And two, that you know I'm going to spoil you shitless the first chance I get!" "The first one's a given. The second one's mutual." Bobby counters. "We are equals.." Tynie giggles.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby slowly leads his wife off the bed. "One more thing, Kaytie's more stubborn than you. She told Terry to tell me that if you're not over this bug by Tuesday, she's moving the appointment. Kaytie says it's her way for you to catch a break." Bobby dictates. Leaning into him a bitas they clear the bed, Tynie wonders "Just why did I not see THAT coming?!" "I didn't see it coming either honey." Bobby relents, the two then heading out of their room.

They trek towards the kitchen bar when Tynie discovers "I think Kaytie's idea may be better. Something tells me that I'm going to need to be fear-inspiring at her bank when we handle that!" "It's our luck with banks honey, you sense trouble with Kaytie's already." Bobby translates. Tynie reaches into Bobby's pocket to get their phone, aiming to call Terry.

Terry answers on the second ring, only to be instructed "I got wind of Kaytie's idea with the appointment. Truth be told, she read my mind. I say that because when we handle her settlements, I'll need you, Kaytie, and if possible Macie to meet up at my place. Bobby and I are taking his car that day, you three are leading us to your bank. I don't surrender custody of those checks until a high-ranked bank manager is rather literally in my face. You three stand back with Bobby and let me do the talking. You're semi-retired so everyone is to dress casually.. Except me. I'm deliberately dressing like I'm about to stare down a judge.. By the way NOT you. If my gut call is right, I'll need a few things consented to in writing. By the way, that day my orders about being armed have a reprieve. I take it you already know why."  
"I know what you're referring to document-wise, I'll have those drawn up when we meet at your place. I'll let Kaytie and Macie know the plan. By the way, she's in town until the end of next week. She was able to meld her mandated off-duty status into some vacation time. It was a use em or lose em situation. Her high-rank two ranks up called this morning to let her know that." Terry advises. "Thanks man. Oh, Daddy was consented for anything he's claimed on me and Bobby's names in the past 12 hours. We'll tell you when something claimed on our names is NOT consented. Until we do, it's good." Tynie advises.

"Noting that now, you focus on getting better. We'll be in touch." Terry mandates, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie sees a stunned look on Bobby's face. "Yeah.. I'm good." Tynie teases, then worrying "I'll admit, it broke my heart to rail that kind of plan off to Terry. He's given so much to society, and I had to go THERE. Baby, tell me.. Was I wrong for going with my gut?" "Absolutely not. You were preparing for the worst while protecting a client's interests. I know it hurt you, but you were right in what you did." Bobby soothes.

Leaning to the right to check her distributor, Tynie notices the "Low cartridge alert" has yet to go off. Catching her do that, Bobby taunts "Yeah.. I'm good." "You little shit!" Tynie blabs. "Umm honey, on that one you're mistaken. Little Shit is you." Bobby laughs. "Yeah, but I'm loved for it!" Tynie snarks. "That's not the only reason you're loved!" Bobby gasps. Running to her side, Bobby goes quiet until they meet up again.

"Honey, what made you think that way?" Bobby frets, urgently wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I want my family to have the best. Every time we have even a little bit of happiness someone has to fuck it all up! I'm trying so hard to find my niche with everyone. That's all this is about.." Tynie whispers. "You don't need a niche with us! The family loves you for you.. Especially me!" Bobby mutters. Resting the back of her head against his abdomen, Tynie sighs "I'm sorry baby."

Gazing down upon her, Bobby says "I just want to know who or what made you feel that way." "It wasn't you. I've wanted to take care of my family, especially you and Daddy. Before we lost Phil and Bruno, they were on that list to be cared for with a priority. I say that because Daddy, Phil, and Bruno had no-one else, and totally deserved it. You're my man, and I've always gotten cared for like that by you. T and Sasha need us occasionally, especially for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. The babies are innocent, I can VERY EASILY meld how Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. treat us in the future into charges against T and Sasha. After the other day, I've constantly questioned T and Sasha's "love" for you, I, and Daddy. When I said my faith and trust in T and Sasha is entirely lost, this is what I meant: As of right now, I don't put a fuckin thing past them!" Tynie summarizes.

"That explains everything." Bobby replies. Tynie retrieves their phone, handing it to him before pecking Bobby's cheek and getting out of their TreMarion, Bobby relays the last line Tynie said as a conversation starter. "She's not alone man. I know you feel the same way." TreMarion informs. "You're right. I say T and Sasha NEVER find this out though, so they can't try and use it against us. They got this shot to re-earn our trust entirely because of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I'm saying that because Tynie and I don't want to lose our relationship with our namesakes. I imagine you don't want to lose your relationship with the babies either. I don't want T and Sasha even having a notion about this, because it's thanks to them Tynie feels she has to have a niche in her own family!"

"Say WHAT?!" TreMarion howls. "Yeah. T and Sasha got Tynie believing she has to have a niche in her own family and be a constant Little Shit in order to be loved. She told me a few minutes before I called you." Bobby recounts. "Bobby, I'm comin over after getting you-know-what from Terry. We're going to change Tynie's mind somehow. Relax, I'm not telling Terry this. I say that because the man's done enough for now and needs time with his family. As far as Terry knows: I decided to deliver this before the funeral." TreMarion plots. "Alright. See you then." Bobby answers.

Before hanging up, both men share love as a family. Laying their phone to the kitchen bar, Bobby again goes quiet. "Ya didn't lie." Tynie asserts, heading off to make them something to eat. Watching over her, Bobby witnesses Tynie's starting to feel better from yesterday's sickness. "Oh, I guess I should have told you. When I'm sick, I tend to sleep it off like a hangover. Basically a nuke going off right by me wouldn't wake me up when that happens. I was already half awake when you went for the phone. I didn't say anything in case Terry needed to speak with you privately." Tynie educates. Sensing she was changing the topic, Bobby mutters "Good to know."

Five minutes of silence pass before Tynie serves Bobby his coffee, with hers in the other hand. "Babe, before we deal with the settlements for the family: I'm buyin Daddy a Kevlar. We're handling Kayite's issues first, of course. Since Daddy agreed to be an emergency security agent for my practice, that and an over the shoulder gun holster can be claimed as required equipment for the position. I'm also confirming Daddy's possession of a N.Y. conceal carry permit. I don't know how much leeway we have on our credit cards right now, so for the time being Daddy will get three handguns instead of six." Tynie declares.

Sipping her coffee, Tynie goes for the seats by the kitchen bar. Taking over the one next to Bobby without a word, Tynie catches a glint of anger and hurt in his eyes. "No baby, you're not buying that for TreMarion. He won't let you. We can go with him to get it, but that's going to be it." Bobby overrules.

They go from that discussion to ending the coffees without a word, Bobby arising to get their meal. Their phone was laid between the coffee cups when that transpired, Tynie catching a text from TreMarion "Bobby didn't lie. I asked him to be the one to tell you. Love you." "Daddy, I get that. I just wanted all my practice-related purchases to be traced back to me." Tynie rationalizes. "It's alright Tynie. I understand that. Please trust the way I'm working this." TreMarion replies. Tynie fires back "I will Daddy. See you later. Love you." TreMarion's last text in that conversation "See you Later. Love you too."

Bringing their meal over, Bobby catches Tynie's eyes have rage in them. Settling the phone aside, Tynie awaits Bobby rejoining her. Everything set before them moments later, Tynie grumbles "If it weren't capital murder and a minimum of two counts of child endangerment I'd kill T and Sasha for making me feel this way!" Bobby reaches his right arm around her, saying softly "They don't deserve you stooping to that level." Again going silent, Tynie realizes Bobby was right, the two eating from there without further discussion. They conclude the meal fifteen minutes later, kissing briefly before Tynie goes to clear from everything. Tilting his head as she cleans everything up, Bobby learns they have at least an hour before the situation with Terry obtaining T and Sasha's documents is over.

Tynie walks right up on Bobby silently when she's done cleaning it all up, wrapping her arms about his shoulders from behind as soon as she can. "You've been absolutely right all day. I'm so sorry for how I've felt because of T and Sasha. I wish I were stronger in that instance, my love." Tynie notes. Taking her hands into his, Bobby queries "Who's supposed to be the protector? Who failed you.. Again?" "Bobby!" Tynie gasps. Closing his eyes and diverting his face from her view, Bobby nods. "Baby, come with me." Tynie requests, feeling him release her hands. Complying, Bobby says nothing, until they both wind up on the couch.

Tynie watches Bobby splay out on the furniture before opening his eyes fully, snuggling up to him on the first opportunity. "You HAVE protected me! You HAVE shown me undying love and dedication! It's THEM who've left us feeling this way! It's THEM who've caused all this shit these past few days! Sorry that rhymed.. But still!" Tynie cites. Bobby kisses her forehead twice prior to saying anything, Tynie then hearing "You're right on that." "Ti Amo, Bobby. Forever." Tynie whispers. "Ti Amo Tynie, forever." Bobby vows.

By this moment, T and Sasha are readying for the eleven a.m. appointment with Terry. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cleaned up, fed, and changed before they all head out. Sasha texts Terry "We're on our way." Terry responds with his address first then adding "T knows how to handle this and why. I'll be looking for your vehicle." "He does. We totally understand. Matter of fact, we thank you for it." Sasha returns. "I'm a grandpa, you forget. See you soon." Terry concludes, both then pocketing their phones. The meetup occurs ten minutes before the pre-set appointment, T apologizing "I didn't want to be late, I also didn't want to take up your whole morning waiting on this." "Thank you for respecting me like that. I don't want you keeping your family waiting in the van long. I'll take it from here. Consider the conflict with TreMarion, Tynie, and Bobby resolved.. Except for the part about re-earning their trust. You're on your own for that one." Terry admonishes.

"Totally understandable. We'll see ya another time, Your Honor. I do know your first name, I hope you get why I called you that." T interjects, handing Terry the four framed items. "I do. We'll be in touch relating to the business sale issue AFTER you guys go to that funeral." Terry concludes, obtaining a nod from back to the van, T says nothing as Terry recalls the look of terror in T's eyes when the item transfer went down. Then texting TreMarion, Terry announces "It Is Finished. They fear us!" TreMarion's response "EXCELLENT! I was going to drop this off to Bobby like T delivered it to you. That way, we can go to the funeral before dealing with anything else legal-issue wise." "Works with me." Terry replies, providing TreMarion his address after.

"I can be there in half an hour. Unless it's urgent, I am NOT taking up your offer to cover traffic tickets." TreMarion plans. Terry likes that idea, reflecting as much in his final text for this talk. Before driving to Terry's, TreMarion stashes his phone in a pocket.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, the couple is still snuggled up as Tynie had them a while back, Bobby saying nothing. "Bobby, don't. You've done NO wrong! I love you for you, just like you do me. Baby, please remember.. We said no constant tries at perfection. I felt safe the entire time because you were at my side. I know you want me happy, as I want for you. I really didn't mean to cause you to do that when I vented about Sasha and T and how they made me feel.. I fucking swear!" Tynie shrieks.

Bobby never lost sight of Tynie's face in that snuggle, seeing the truth to her latest words etch in the fading of her smile. "Honey, I've never doubted you or your word. I'm not upset.. With you." Bobby murmurs. "Who are you upset with then?" Tynie asks.

"T and Sasha. I thought about everything you said. You impressed me.. Again!" Bobby responds, tightening his embrace on Tynie. "Ooohh baby.." Tynie purrs. Spreading her frame out across him, Tynie lays her head to Bobby's left pec, smiling. "Does that make it more comfortable?" Tynie wonders in a perky voice. "I was wondering when you'd do that!" Bobby giggles. "I know, you don't like it when I compact myself." Tynie recalls. A giggly smile spreads across Tynie's lips as Bobby looks down on her one more time, him saying softly "That's right babe, you relax. I will too, before you worry about it." Giggling, Tynie obeys Bobby's wishes, in the back of her mind a plot rages to make his day better somehow.

In Terry's driveway, TreMarion parks and checks his vehicle. Terry sees that, running up to TreMarion with a curious look on his face. "I periodically check my vehicle for damages or potential for issues that will leave me stalled out on the side of the road. After recent events, I don't think I need to explain who I'd blame for that." TreMarion explains. "No you don't. I warned T that you three don't trust them. I take it I'm not supposed to divulge how deep that lack of trust is to T and Sasha." Terry presumes. "With all due respect Your Honor, I mean Terry, does the phrase take it to your grave mean anything?" TreMarion inquires. "Absolutely." Terry chirps.

"I know Tynie and Bobby don't like it when couples hide things, but this resolution only covers a portion of the issue.. Get my drift?" TreMarion implies. "Yep." Terry yips, handing TreMarion three of the framed items. "Don't be surprised if Tynie or Bobby one asks us to be armed to the teeth when handling the family's settlements. Matter of fact, expect it. You know why." TreMarion warns. "I do." Terry assures. "Oh, Terry.. On that day.. Have Macie and Kaytie otherwise booked." TreMarion advises. "They'll be honoring Tynie's orders that day.. Trust me." Terry implores. TreMarion nods, taking those three framed items back to his car. "We'll be in touch." Terry and TreMarion say as one. With a wave, Terry sees TreMarion drive off.

Returning into his home, Terry mumbles "They made my deadline.. Barely." Macie and Kaytie both catch that, asking together "What just hit?" "Ladies, I'll say this: the next time I'm at Tynie's I'm to be armed to the teeth, with my conceal carry permit on my person. Oh, on that day, you two are having your ladies day and honoring Tynie's orders." Terry adjudicates.

"It's sad that Tynie has to ask you to go that far just to have legal issues resolved and feel safe about it. This client rift must be pretty major." Kaytie realizes. Macie adds "I bet my ass the ones who caused this have NO IDEA how badly they've hurt Tynie. Either that or they don't fucking care." "Macie, the truth to what you said is to be taken to my grave, on the request of those affected." Terry decrees. "You've NEVER had clients ask you to go THAT far!" Kaytie blurts. "Sis, his clients don't trust those who caused this shit. The fact Terry's asked to go that far speaks to that rather explicitly." Macie supposes. "Unfortunately, that's all I can have you ladies knowing." Terry finalizes, setting his copy of the framed statement down on an endtable. Macie resolves "We already know why that is too, Terry." Kaytie confirms "Tynie's newest orders will be honored. We're taking what you just blurted to us to our graves. Poor kid hasn't had many really trustworthy people in her life, we should show her we're good on that." "Thank you two." Terry peeps.

Macie then does something unexpected, taking up Terry's copy of the framed statement. "I know a better place for this." Macie attaches, taking that item into Terry's office. Kaytie sees a somber-yet-angered look on Terry's face, ducking away to make them all a drink.

Macie returns five minutes later, apologizing "Terry, I didn't have permission to do that. However, I felt since it basically dealt with clients, your office was a better location." "You actually read my mind. No apologies needed. I'm just.." Terry starts. "You don't like the idea that our lawyer, a woman who's been through hell in her life, has to go through more. You especially don't like it since the ones making that happen are her family members. Especially after all the shit Tynie's been through with her legal career this year alone, from what you've told us. Baby, you're not alone in that." Kaytie finishes. Serving a round of drinks to everyone, Kaytie shuts up. As they all sit down, Terry responds "I know I'm not alone in those regards baby. I just want that shit to stop, for Tynie's sake." Macie chimes in "Terry, we all do. I just met her the other day, and I'm with you on that."

With tears in her eyes, Kaytie prays "Lord, help us find a way to get Tynie away from this kind of bullshit. She's been through more than her share in this life! You know how we know her and why. You know we're not alone in wanting this either. Let those who've done this to her most recently learn slowly as to what they've caused. Make them pay the way Tynie has, please." Raising their glasses, Kaytie, Macie, and Terry bellow "AMEN!"

Sipping her drink, Macie wonders "Did that prayer just violate client confidentiality?" "No. It was a religious act which spoke of a welfare concern for clients. Trust me, we're good." Terry realizes. Kaytie weeps "It's not fair to Tynie though. All she does is try to help people, better their lives. She utilizes her past to assist others, and this is how she gets repaid?! What the fuck!" Macie leaps up to console her sister, advising "Terry, this time you stand down. Be a witness to this, trust me. You've done enough, Tynie'd tell ya the same shit."

"I know you're right. I already know how to work this too.. If need be." Terry assures, obeying Macie's wishes. Kaytie mumbles "Please don't let Tynie know I'm crying over her.. She won't like it. I know that, but I don't know how." Holding her sister, Macie overrules "Actually, you crying right now works for Tynie. Terry just said so. Trust him, Kaytie. Tynie'll agree to our logic when she sees it."

Saying nothing, Kaytie obeys her sibling, as Macie bearhugs her. Their drinks got neglected in that transference, all three figuring they'd go back to them when Kaytie's calmed. Macie admits "It hurts me too sis, honestly. I'm just trying to give Terry a break. Tynie'd want me to. I have a feeling." Terry grumbles "You two aren't lying. I just hope and pray those who've stood against Tynie get theirs someday."

Slowly calming down, Kaytie plots "We're not spending the rest of today like this. We're going to finish our drinks and go out for a bit once we're sober. I already know if Tynie needs us, she'll contact Terry. Those assholes don't deserve us honoring them like that." Macie agrees "On that one, you just read me and Terry's minds!" Breaking up the hug, Macie initiates them returning to their drinks. Terry affirms "Honey, Macie was right."

TreMarion makes it a couple blocks away from Terry's before pulling over and texting Bobby "I'm on my way to your house." Tynie feels the phone vibrate from her pocket, extracting it to answer the text. "Ok Daddy. Thank you. We'll talk when you get here." Tynie replies, laying their phone to the coffee table. Already aware as to why Tynie said that, TreMarion heads straight for her house. Fifteen minutes later, a knock is heard on Tynie's front door. Ending their embrace, she goes to answer it, letting TreMarion inside. Locking up behind him, Tynie says "I'm making us a round of drinks."

Heading for a recliner, TreMarion senses "I know why she went there." "Daddy, I love you. I think it's best that our proof stay in my office. All I'll need is written consent from you for possession! Bobby, on that you'll be signing as a witness!" Tynie hollers. Bobby gasps "She's baiting them!" "You got it!" TreMarion yells back, catching what his son in-law said. Crafting and delivering their drinks, Tynie sports a vindictive smile.

"I'm actually testing a few hunches." Tynie announces, serving Bobby and TreMarion before sitting down. Intrigued, Bobby queries "Really?" "Yeah, T and Sasha are the ones who've made me feel like possessing a niche in my family is mandatory in order to be loved. They have no clue as to Terry's orders about if my office gets fucked with. They also don't know is just how deeply our lack of trust in them runs. I've suspected since this shit hit T and Sasha are trying anything and everything to break me and Bobby up to go for our money. I've also had a feeling they're gunning for what Daddy has to get money out of it as well. I know they have twins to care for, but they didn't have to make me think this way! I already know they'd LOATHE me for doing the same things to them! They want our trust, they have to earn it. I felt trapped the other day, you two know full well what payback is.." Tynie states.

Hearing her statement, Bobby's jaw hits the floor as he rushes to set his drink aside. Engulfing her in his arms, Bobby vows "Nobody will succeed in breaking us up! I'm YOURS Tynie!" "Tynie, they won't succeed in that plot. I've had the same suspicions you just admitted. I didn't say anything because I wanted to hear how you were going to handle this, given the fact it hit in your home." TreMarion confesses, snaring Tynie's drink from her hand.

Settling all three drinks to the coffee table, TreMarion whispers "I hope T and Sasha are happy with what they've caused." "Bobby, I'm sorry for hurting you with my statement. You and Daddy deserved the truth." Tynie apologizes. "I'm not hurt by that baby. I'm pissed T and Sasha made you feel the ways you have." Bobby amends.

TreMarion sits back in the recliner, watching Tynie and Bobby slowly end their embrace. "I just got an idea. Of course, I'll need.." TreMarion starts. "Daddy, my office is ALWAYS open to you. I'll need you to occasionally search it anyway. You know why. All I ask is no client-related paperwork gets fucked with." Tynie finishes. "You got it!" TreMarion chimes, heading for that room of the house.

Seconds after Tynie and Bobby aren't in his sight, TreMarion calls Terry. "Sir, I hate to bother you at home like this. There are some updates you need to know.." TreMarion initiates, going into great detail about the suspicions Tynie,Bobby and he just discussed. Mentioning the "consent for possession statement" and why it's being drafted, TreMarion concludes "I was instructed to tell you that from now on, the legal affairs of T and Sasha are NOT to be handled the same day as those for me, Tynie and Bobby. Unless there's a limitation statute to contend with or something declared along those lines, of course. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent unless we have to go to court to get a visitation arrangement. Should we have to do that, Tynie already swears we'll be returning to court repeatedly to keep it being honored. Bobby and I agree with her on that too." "Yeah, I figured as much. You got it. Those two won't know. I gave a bare-bones explanation to my wife and sister, in case something happens to me. I didn't get a vibe of trustworthiness off of T this morning." Terry allocutes.

"Terry, you acted on attorney's orders. I got wind before calling you." TreMarion swears. "DAMN!" Terry gulps. "Yep. We'll be in touch." TreMarion replies. "I know who to text and when. We'll be in touch." Terry surmises, hanging up.

In his house, Terry whispers "It's worse than I thought." Kaytie and Macie say as one upon catching that "You gotta be shitting me!" Terry looks at the two women, shaking his head. Silence abounds those three, until Terry makes good on sending out a text.

In Tynie and Bobby's house, TreMarion elects to search Tynie's office upon arrival in that room, taking pictures with his phone as to its current status. Retrieving her laptop, TreMarion lays the framed statements belonging to he, Tynie and Bobby onto her desk. Aligning them to the side, TreMarion sets the laptop down long enough to get pictures of that also. Picking the laptop back up, he leaves the office entirely. Tynie and Bobby are sitting side-by-side sipping their drinks when TreMarion approaches the living room.

Giving a bit of a nervous smile, TreMarion wonders "Tell me you two wanted Terry updated.." "Yep!" Tynie chimes. Handing her the laptop, TreMarion adds " Terry gave a bare-bones explanation to Kaytie and Macie. Apparently when T was over, Terry's gut told him to." "Terry's gut and my orders." Tynie growls, typing away.

TreMarion sighs in relief, Bobby saying "Man, she told Terry that they'll work around anytime something's claimed on her name isn't true." Returning to the recliner, TreMarion expounds on everything he's done or discussed with Terry relating to the situations connected to T and Sasha as of late.

"Daddy, you've done well. Baby, can you tell Daddy what I mentioned he needs for the emergency security agent post in my practice?" Tynie returns. "TreMarion, after she's done with that, we're going shopping. We need some things for the house, and I don't want her cooped up all day. Trust me on this." Bobby plans. "I know EXACTLY where you just went with that! By the way, Tynie.. You look like you're feeling better." TreMarion uncovers.

"Yeah Daddy, from the stomach thing, I do." Tynie admits. Bobby rubs her shoulders saying softly "I know you didn't want it to come to this. I'm so sorry it hurts you. Baby, we didn't deserve a second of what they've done. T and Sasha however, are entitled to every moment of our payback. Terry'd tell ya the same thing." "Bobby, he actually did. What we're doing is attorney's orders. Oh, and unless there's a limitation statute to contend with or something claimed on those lines, I got our legal affairs severed from T and Sasha's. PERMANENTLY." TreMarion declares.

"Daddy, for that.. You're a SAINT!" Tynie cheers, checking her document. "What about the twins?" Bobby poses. "OH, should we have to go through the courts for ANY reason connected to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Terry's on our side. He won't represent T and Sasha. That was part of the severing to our legal affairs. Especially after what I told him about Tynie's past. Sorry, but I had to go there. Not only that, Terry doesn't trust T and Sasha anymore either." TreMarion expounds.

On the screen of their phone, a text shows from Terry, stating "TreMarion was instructed to tell you. He's not lying on my name." Tilting her head away from the laptop screen, Tynie sees that, replying "Terry, I love what you've done for us. Is there any way you can fax me a copy of that to my office? Don't fax it to T and Sasha.. Let them find out on their own!" "You knew how I'd work this… very nice. The fax will arrive inside the hour." Terry responds. "Very well. Terry, from this text on: you're unavailable. You are to take Kaytie and Macie out for the rest of the day after sending that fax. Unless the shit starts hitting the fans, we won't be in touch again until after the funerals." Tynie orders. "Got it." Terry recalls, both then pocketing their phones.

"Yeahh, hell hath no fury like a pissed off semi-retired federal judge!" Tynie celebrates. "What did we just miss?" TreMarion wonders. "Oh that. Yeahh, T and Sasha are blessed as all hell to even have a lawyer now! You both know why too!" Tynie eludes. "Basically the only ones who trust T and Sasha are T and Sasha." Bobby translates. "By the sounds of it, pretty fuckin much!" TreMarion blurts. Tynie goes back to the document, editing it before that's sent to the printer. Bobby leans his lips to her ear, advising softly "You've done enough baby, I got this.." "Yes dear.." Tynie murmurs, hitting the "send to printer" button on her laptop. Gently taking the laptop from his wife, Bobby arises to get that paperwork from Tynie's practice's fax machine and printer.

TreMarion watches over Tynie as that happens, noticing her curl up in the space Bobby just sat. Sliding over on the couch next to her, TreMarion goes silent. "Daddy, I really didn't want any rifts to emerge in our family. I didn't want to do any of this! T and Sasha have to learn they fucked up, though. I don't want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to see our family's broken. I already know we are Daddy, otherwise none of this would have happened!" Tynie weeps.

Wrapping his arm around her, TreMarion says "We're not broken as a family, Tynie. T and Sasha need to learn from their mistakes, what they did was a big one. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. won't see any rifts, honey. Please believe me." Bobby returns to the living room, laying the consent onto the coffee table with a worried expression on his face.

"She's conflicted, Bobby." TreMarion informs, releasing his hold on Tynie. Getting off the couch, TreMarion adds "God I hope T and Sasha know just how badly they've hurt Tynie." "I think they will." Bobby senses. "Baby, I didn't want to do any of this. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are gonna see our family's broken, that there are rifts between us. T and Sasha really hurt me. I wanted to get them to learn they'd fucked up, yet I didn't see this as a risk until now." Tynie on the couch seconds after that confession ceased, Bobby attests "Honey, T and Sasha had everything we've done coming. As for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. seeing rifts in the family, trust me that WON'T be due to anything the three of us do! I know they hurt you, my love. The unknowns coming from this situation are scaring you. Frankly, they're concerning me and TreMarion too." Tynie slithers into him, wrapping herself in Bobby's arms.

Just then, Terry calls the couple's phone. TreMarion answers for the pair, learning "T and Sasha want to send a demonstration of their remorse to the three of you. I don't know if Tynie and Bobby will deem that a bribery thing." "They can send it, but they answer to me. Tynie's just starting to get over that stomach bug, so they're unavailable for this meetup. Actually that's why I answered their phone. I'm also receiving their remorse gift while armed. Terry, THAT'S how far our lack of trust runs with them. They've done a real number on Tynie. She's afraid that the twins will grow up in a broken family over this shit!" TreMarion replies.

Terry's stunned, asking "Let me guess, they basically reopened a shit ton of scars from Tynie's past?" "Like three thirty packs of beer in the hands of fratboys on Spring Break." TreMarion concurs. Writing that one down, Terry requires "They won't know of this conversation. I'll send those two right to Tynie's. You know how to handle it." "I'll be waiting." TreMarion affirms, hanging up. Tynie heard the line her Dad used with Terry, her giggling "Daddy, Terry's thinkin you're just as weird as me now!" "You know what they say about apples and trees dear." Bobby jokes. Tynie laughs at that, realizing in a moment of comedy, Bobby made a point.

TreMarion announces "Apparently those two want to send something over here. Terry called it a demonstration of remorse. He'd originally thought you two would think it was a bribery thing. I'm to handle it though." Stopping her laughter, Tynie surmises "I'm glad you're handling that Daddy." TreMarion assures "It's no problem." Getting up from the recliner, TreMarion heads outside to meet T and Sasha. Turning back to meet eyes with the couple, TreMarion lifts his shirt, saying "Terry's orders." Nodding curtly together, Tynie and Bobby go to sign the consent notice as witnesses. Resuming their post on the couch, Tynie and Bobby kiss for the first time in a while.

T and Sasha show up in the driveway with the twins five minutes later, TreMarion meeting them at the van. He adjusts his shirt to conceal the fact there's a firearm on his hip, explaining "I'm to have my piece on me whenever I leave my house. Terry's orders since we've had so much shit hit. The only reason you two aren't to be armed is the fact you have the twins to care for." "I can totally understand that, TreMarion." T concedes.

Sasha gets out of the van, opening the side bay door with a smile. "We also know why Tynie's not coming around the babies right now. Apparently a client may have been sick when she last had a meeting in her office. Least that's what Terry told me. Oh, T spoke for me too on understanding Terry's orders." Sasha relays. "Terry didn't lie on that one." TreMarion promises, then being lead to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Kissing them both quickly TreMarion whispers "We all love you." The babies smile, reaching their little hands for TreMarion. Kissing each hand, TreMarion vows "You'll be around us soon. We love you." Petting their tiny palms, TreMarion smiles before slowly backing away. "I did that on purpose. You two will need to get ahold of that doctor Terry had around them the other day. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. should have a check-up since they're newborns." TreMarion advises.

"I'll make that call. T doesn't believe in driving while using a cellphone." Sasha plans, securing the sidebay door of the van. Looking T dead in the eyes, TreMarion applauds "I like that in you." Getting out to hand over what was deemed the remorse gift, T chirps "Thank you." Scoring that item in his hands, TreMarion says "Sasha, go ahead and make that call. Cite me, Tynie and Bobby as emergency contacts. After all, we're family." "Will do." Sasha promises.

With a wave, TreMarion sees T and Sasha pull away. Heading back in the direction of the house, TreMarion beams with pride at what he just learned about T. Seeing TreMarion approach the front stoop, Tynie arises to open the door. Welcoming him in, Tynie secures the home. TreMarion declares while taking the gift to the coffee table "T's realized the error of their ways, as has Sasha. This gift was just a first step to prove it. Apparently, T doesn't believe in cellphone driving. I told Sasha to cite us as emergency contacts for the twins, too. Of course I did that after advising them to get the babies their first checkup. I did that to try and prevent any rifts from worsening. Oh, did I mention Sasha understood why they weren't sent in here entirely?"

Settling that to the coffee table, Tynie sees a glow on her Dad's face. "Well, that was a rather interesting twist." She cheers. Bobby attests "That's no joke!" Seeing the consent notice ready to be signed, TreMarion scrawls his name to it before stashing that in Tynie's endtable drawer. They all finally examine the gift, realizing it was a bouquet of roses in various colors. There's a note attached, that Bobby reads. T wrote up a rather deep apology, citing also their intention to fully say sorry to Tynie's face another day. "Baby.. We're framing that shit.." Tynie taunts. TreMarion uncovers "We're also framing what I temporarily stashed in Tynie's endtable drawer." Bobby adds "Another day you guys, trust me." "You got it!" Tynie and TreMarion say as one.

Seated on the couch together, Bobby sees Tynie slide into his lap. Draping his shoulders in her arms, she then rests her right cheek against his collarbone. Allowing her hair to flow atop her arm, Tynie closes her eyes. "What is it baby?" Bobby worries through a sigh. "I'm just glad that's all over." Tynie murmurs."You aren't alone." Bobby and TreMarion assure in the same second. Hearing Bobby's heartbeat, Tynie premeditates "Daddy, I say we frame everything T and Sasha gave us in writing. Have that strewn all over the top of my file cabinets in my office. I figure it this way, let them have reminders every time they go into my office. You and Bobby are consented to search the shit out of that room, just don't destroy potential evidence or client-related documents. I said that's all over, yet I still don't trust those two! They best NOT think this remorse gift is gonna fix that!" "She's a GENIUS!" TreMarion gasps."Eh, my intellect is constantly inspired by the man holding me." Tynie replies meekly. Blushing, Bobby leans his lips to her ear prior to answering "You inspire me too baby. Constantly."

Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off again, Terry calling. TreMarion answers it, declaring "Those two aren't available right now, Terry. Their discussing how Tynie's office is to be re-arranged so that when T and Sasha change the babies, nothing with Tynie's practice can be damaged or stolen." Terry responds "Tell me they're also discussing who can search that room and when." "Already have. Me and Bobby, when armed after T and Sasha leave with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. You are consented as well, whenever you're here.. The being armed part also applies. Oh, all the evidence we've gotten off of T and Sasha is to be adorned across the tops of Tynie's office's file cabinets, to show as a reminder whenever they're in Tynie's office. I already gave consent in writing for that with my copy, that proof is to be handled exactly as T and Sasha's other documents given us through the past few days. Tynie's idea." TreMarion includes. "Oh fuck!" Terry gasps. "Yeah." TreMarion chirps. "If that's Terry, tell him Bobby and I just decided to host a post-memorial bonfire at another time. Namely, since I'm not about to chance the babies getting whatever the fuck I got. I'll need permits to do that on private property though!" Tynie half-hollers. "I heard her. Good plan. As for the permits, not needed. I have bonfires on my land every summer." Terry advises. "I'll let her know. Quick question.. The whole 72 hour no taking T and Sasha calls thing.." TreMarion starts. "Considered over. They met their deadline." Terry replies. TreMarion says "We'll be in touch" with Terry repeating it to him before the call's ended.

Lifting her head, Tynie wonders "I didn't just…" "You read my mind honey. Relax." Bobby swears. Turning her gaze to TreMarion, Tynie offers "Daddy, since you've taken on handling calls for me and Bobby, I say one of us drives. T shouldn't be the only one who doesn't cellphone drive, really. Not only that, I am taking you two guys to brunch before we go shopping." "You have a deal." TreMarion answers, all three getting up from where they sat after. Tynie again looks Bobby in the eyes, concerned she'd just stepped on his toes. "Honey, listen. You know I'll only stop one of your ideas if I think it's dangerous. You've read my mind, so there's no need to worry. There is one change to your plan though, we're all paying for each other for brunch." Bobby details.

Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie blurts "I don't have to walk on eggshells.. Thank you Jesus!" "Ooohh, They're so lucky that what I want to do right now is a fucking felony!" TreMarion howls, going to obtain a few of Tynie's distributor cartridges. "That answers everything. Baby, you NEVER have to walk on eggshells! If anyone wants you to, they answer to ME!" Bobby vows. Pocketing her distributor cartridges, TreMarion hears "Daddy, no. I'll go get my purse."

Kissing Bobby's lips briefly, Tynie departs to attain that item. "TreMarion, they're not worth it. I say we work with what you told Terry. Let them learn in their own way. Of course, I'll need you to relay Tynie's idea about the bonfire." Bobby warns.

Emptying his pockets, TreMarion texts that to T using that couples shared phone, then adding "They've chosen to do as T does regarding cellphone driving. We have to get a few things replaced. If it's urgent you know what to do. We love you." Sasha fires back "She's a genius! We will. Tell Little Shit and Bobby thank you for everything. I'll call them later, we're heading for that doctor's office. Love you." Responding with "Love you too. Will do. I may be the one answering that call" TreMarion pockets the couple's shared phone.

Tynie reappears in the living room, wrapping an arm around Bobby's waist. Slipping his wallet and conceal carry permit into one of his back pockets, she also manages to clip a firearm to Bobby's hip at the same time. "By the way.." Tynie eludes, lifting her shirt. "That's an ultimate last resort babe." Bobby grumbles, disarming his wife. Locking that gun into his endtable drawer, Bobby wraps Tynie's hips with his left arm. "Bobby's absolutely right. You don't ever need to feel that being armed is best. Only when it's the sole option do you clip a gun to your side, Tynie. That's not just me and Bobby's wishes, it's also Terry's orders. He told me." TreMarion verifies.

Smiling from ear to ear, Tynie spins around so her eyes deadlock with Bobby's. "Love you baby. Please be safe when protecting me." She worries. Kissing her lips shortly, Bobby swears "I will be. TreMarion too. You don't have to say it." Spinning around again, Tynie wonders "Ok, which one of our rides do you want to take Daddy?" "Honestly, mine. I know you two have nice cars, yet with everything that's hit lately.." TreMarion explains. Nodding, Tynie goes quiet.

"Bobby, bearhug her." TreMarion advises. Obeying, Bobby goes cold silent. "Tynie, I don't know how to tell you this. Before we lost Bruno, he transferred his house and SUV to me. We managed to do that on a "guys day," because he didn't want you worried someone I won't name would get the properties." TreMarion admits.

"Bobby told me something about that, on the night we lost Bruno. Daddy, I really don't blame him. He was also providing a gratitude gift if ya think about it. He knows you're the elder in the family, the one who's never betrayed us. He did that entirely on his gut and Marine code. It's cool." Tynie returns. "Ok, that was NOT the answer I saw coming!" TreMarion chuckles. "She's right though." Bobby defends. "Babe, stand down. I just stunned Daddy. It's cool." Tynie whispers, slinging her purse to an arm. With a short nod, Bobby leads her out of the house with TreMarion in tow. "Daddy, you'll need to take a set of our keys to lock up." Tynie advises, seeing TreMarion go for one of her keyrings. "Yeah, that changes when we're out today too!" Bobby promises.

"Only if I can give you two a key to my place." TreMarion counter-offers. "Umm Daddy, that was the idea." Tynie laughs. Leaving the residence mere moments after it's secured, TreMarion insists upon escorting the two in the direction of his SUV. Bobby whisks Tynie in first, going to the other side immediately. As she pops his door open from the other side, TreMarion takes a call. "I need to speak with Tynie." Macie declares. Handing Tynie the device, TreMarion watches Bobby get in, halting their travels. "What's up sis?" Tynie asks. "I've been given a choice. Retire or be fired. Apparently when I was on shift unaware that I had a stomach bug, I'd…" Macie starts. "You send for your retirement forms by fax. If you want, I can go after those fucks!" Tynie mandates. "I'll use Terry's machine. Thanks!" Macie replies. "Macie, Don't file those forms until my Daddy has us at either at home or at Terry's! We have to replace a few things for my residence today, so that won't be for a few hours. If ANYONE gives you ANY shit.. Call me!" Tynie requires. Overhearing her, TreMarion hands Bobby his phone. Terry gets wind of what just happened, saying "I know who did that to Macie. Thing is, I also know who's above him. I'll get this resolved. Tynie's off shift, but I'm claiming how I do this is on her orders. Tell me you know how to explain this." Terry insists.

"Like the back of my head. Tell Macie that until you get that done, she's to stand down on filing for retirement. Tynie's new orders." Bobby assures. Terry hollers "MACIE STAND DOWN! You go relax! Tynie, Bobby and I got this!" "Got it!" Macie yelps. "By the way sis, Everything you just got yelled to you: true. We'll be in touch." Tynie summarizes. "Figured that. Later." Macie retorts, hanging up. "Daddy, the phones.. Stay on me. Whatever calls or texts we miss can be handled later." Tynie states, pursing both TreMarion's and the one shared with Bobby. In her left ear, Bobby whispers. "Terry knows what hit and who's to blame. He's got this, on your orders." "I kinda figured as much." Tynie surmises. With that, TreMarion drives them away, secretly hoping today's better than the whole week has been.

Heading to Krygan's guns first, TreMarion declares "I've wanted to do this for you two anyway. You won't win the argument, either." "Daddy, we'd never argue with you. I already know who got you thinkin that way. There IS a catch though: Bobby and I reserve the right to do the same kind of thing for you in the future." Tynie counters. Sliding closer to Bobby, Tynie closes her eyes as her arms go around his shoulders. "You OK baby?" Bobby worries. "Yeah. I'm good." Tynie mutters.

When they park before Krygan's, Bobby leads his wife out of the SUV as TreMarion waits beside it to lock up. "Tynie, Terry says you're off shift until we deal with Kaytie's settlements." TreMarion whispers. Nodding, Tynie goes quiet again. Krygan's a bit apprehensive at first, Bobby verifying as his arm goes for Tynie's waist "He's cool. He's her Dad." "Oh, sorry." Krygan gulps, welcoming them in. Giving Krygan a death stare, Tynie bellows "I swear to whatever God you believe in: you will NEVER see us again after today! You are also to find another fucking attorney because I am effectively dropping you as a client! I will have that in writing if you want! I DO NOT represent people who disrespect my marriage and my father!" TreMarion warns "You heard the woman!"

What Tynie didn't know in that moment is Terry had gone to Krygan's with Kaytie and Macie, they'd heard her rant as well. Krygan was advised by Terry "She shouldn't have had to go that far! We witnessed it all! You won't be seeing my family in here again either!" Those words echoing causes Tynie to leap and spin her head around like a shot. "Hi Tynie.." Kaytie laughs. Macie adds "OH, Krygan.. I WILL Put the word out! You just committed SEVERAL acts of discrimination! Yeah, enjoy having a business now, because when I'm done.. You'll be DESTITUTE!" "Macie.. Make it happen!" Tynie growls. Without another word directed at Tynie, Macie complies. "Yeah, you really fucked up Krygan!" Bobby yells. TreMarion's able to get proof of his conceal carry permit status, alongside everything else they'd come to Krygan's for in the first place. Instead of making them pay for it, Krygan gives it away. "I won't need that written proof Tynie spoke of." Krygan mutters. "By the sounds of it, you won't get that now anyway." TreMarion retorts.

Having everything together, Bobby and Tynie break up their embrace to carry their items to TreMarion's SUV. "Kaytie, you get Terry and Macie the fuck out of here! Call me tonight after Macie's done running her mouth. She's acting on attorney's orders if ANYONE bitches!" Tynie mandates. Looking at the two people with her, Kaytie mentions "You heard the woman." Krygan watches his last customers ever leave, looking away as their vehicles are loaded.

Entering TreMarion's SUV, Bobby and Tynie say nothing. Terry walks up on TreMarion's side, telling them "We know what to do and when. We'll be in touch. Unless it's urgent, that means AFTER your family's funerals." "Good with us." TreMarion assures, Terry returning to his ride. Driving away from Krygan's, TreMarion already knows what's next on the agenda. Tynie again slides to sit closer to Bobby, as the couple meet eyes, Bobby catches a glow that speaks of happiness in hers. Returning it in kind, they kiss with a wildly deep passion. "They remembered.." TreMarion whispers, taking them to brunch. Slipping apart from that affection a bit later, Tynie asks "Now, are there any worries on my man's mind?" "That depends, are there any on my woman's?" Bobby queries back. "None that we can't take on together babe." Tynie giggles. "Same here gorgeous.. Same here." Bobby laughs. "That's the most I've heard you two laugh in days!" TreMarion gleams. "After the hell we've endured, we deserve it!" Tynie infers. "No shit!" Bobby and TreMarion say together.

By this time, Terry's taking Macie and Kaytie out, as Macie continues to comply with the orders given inside Krygan's. "Three more phone calls and Krygan's done for!" Macie cheers, heading to end that being the case. T and Sasha are at home, caring for the babies before taking them to that doctor. "Baby, I don't know why, but I can't forget what we did to Tynie." Sasha worries. "We're not supposed to. We need that to remind us just how lucky we are." T says, wrapping his arms around Sasha. "I just wish we could take it all back." Sasha weeps. "You're not alone. We as a family will make it. We have to. For Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s sake." T vows. Being taken into a tighter hug, Sasha melts into T. "I know this may be going too fast, but you're fuckin hot." Sasha whispers. "So are you baby." T whispers, adding "It's only going too fast when one of us says so."

TreMarion has the three of them parked before a nice restaurant moments after leaving Krygan's, everyone around them splitting off to create a mock red carpet. "They ended Krygan's! We gotta keep them happy to keep our jobs!" The staffers defer to each other, causing Tynie to laugh vindictively. From that second on, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby get treated like dignitaries for the most part. Bobby catches their server start to eye over Tynie like a hooker. "Get your eyes off my wife or get your ass kicked.. PICK ONE!" Bobby howls. The manager comes up, firing that staffer before handling the rest of what that trio wants. "It's on the house." The manager gulps, TreMarion leading Tynie and Bobby out to the SUV in a flash after they finish eating.

Leaning into Bobby, Tynie whispers "Tonight baby.. Trust me.." Smiling broadly as he guides her to the back of the SUV, Bobby nods. Hopping in together, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all slam their doors before TreMarion drives them away. "Don't apologize for that fucker, Daddy." Tynie warns. Sitting as closely as she could to Bobby, Tynie lines her lips with his right cheek. Kissing her way to Bobby's ear, Tynie gleams under her breath "Oooh, you were so FIERCE!" Sighing happily as she dropped her head to the crest of Bobby's shoulder, Tynie blushes. Bobby kisses her forehead, swearing softly "ANYTHING for you babe." Curling up slightly, Tynie starts giggling again. "I don't know how ya do it man, but you seem to always get her happy after serious shit." TreMarion applauds. "He loves me with all he is. We're equals on that one. That's how." Tynie answers, ending her giggles. "It's true." Bobby vouches, smiling and blushing. Tynie realizes "We did it baby, we made it." The rest of their morning is spent hitting the mall rather hard, Bobby's entertainment centers both getting entirely replaced. Tynie sets it up to have those delivered to her house, turning to Bobby and TreMarion with a broad smile saying "Let's get the hell outta here!"

She doesn't let her Dad carry anything, Bobby wondering why. "Baby, Daddy's done enough for now. We handle everything else later." Tynie plans. Ending the gap between them, Tynie mutters "Besides, you know how I feel about being weak in case a ho tries anything on you." Without it being said, Tynie and Bobby make good on getting their purchases to TreMarion's SUV safely. "Daddy, I'm ordering in our next meal. There's a few surprises for you two.. That's all I'm sayin!" Tynie eludes, hopping in to the SUV first. "Little Shit!" TreMarion yelps, securing the trunk. "Yeah, but we love her no matter what." Bobby brags, heading to join his wife.

Settling in as they have every time they've ridden in TreMarion's SUV, Bobby asks "You didn't do what I think you did.. Did you?" Giving him a mock hurt look, Tynie explains "All I did was get gratitude gifts for you and Daddy." Laying her head to his shoulders, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, Bobby replying "Thank you baby. From both of us."

"Tynie, I know you believe in gratitude gifts. However, what you just got me is the LAST one. I love you, as does Bobby. We don't want you thinkin our love comes with a mandate to be given anything outside your love. If I need something, I'll ask. I already know I'm not gonna be able to get you to stop spoiling Bobby rotten." TreMarion requires.

"Honey, I love you. I don't want you feeling trapped again, yet on this one.. I'm with him." Bobby mutters. "I already know why you two said that. It's totally alright. Matter of fact, THANK YOU, because I don't want to do those anymore. It's tethered to far too much of our past bullshit. When I say "our" I don't mean just me and Bobby, I mean the family's." Tynie realizes. "OK.. Did NOT see THAT one coming!" Bobby and TreMarion answer in the same second.

"Yeah, I meant to do that! I figured it out when we left the restaurant, honestly. I don't want my heart on my sleeve or my bank account recurrently risking total drainage to keep people in gifts. I WILL still get my man the best in this life, occasionally. After what T and Sasha did, my eyes got opened in a way I really didn't expect. Please tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." Tynie 's answer "I may or may not be speaking for Bobby on this one: GOOD CALL!" Bobby's answer comes in the form of a deep kiss. Breaking that off slowly after a few minutes, Bobby adds "He did speak for me." "Figured that." Tynie sighs.

"When we get back to your place, you two go on inside. Trust me on this." TreMarion plots. "Daddy, no. Bobby's helping you with that. I insist." Tynie overrules. "She beat me to it." Bobby admits. "I thought you knew gorgeous.. I'm good." Tynie snarks. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Oh, I know baby.. I know that real well." Blushing, Tynie mouths "Later babe."

Pulling up to Tynie and Bobby's before the couple can continue that conversation, TreMarion hops out first. Kissing Bobby with a brief passion, Tynie promises "I'll be waiting for you inside honey.." "We'll be careful, no worries." Bobby swears, the two following TreMarion out after. Tynie heads to unlock the house, taking over the recliner nearest the front door as soon as she can. Realizing the drinks from earlier had been totally neglected, she goes to clear from them. TreMarion and Bobby make a few trips back and forth from the SUV, Tynie arising to get them drinks as they try to lock up. "You guys will need to leave that open!" Tynie hollers. Obeying her, TreMarion finds a delivery guy with two entertainment centers on the other side of the door.

Heading back to the others in her house, Tynie requires "Listen shithead, one of those is to go into the master bedroom. You will be escorted by my father and my husband, who will be armed! If you give them ANY SHIT, you will be handled as our attorney REQUIRES us to: As a trespasser. Oh, did I mention our attorney ORDERED us to SHOOT trespassers on site?!" Hearing that, Bobby goes for his endtable as TreMarion lifts his shirt. "She's NOT LYING!" TreMarion bellows.

Arming himself, Bobby catches the way the delivery guy's eyeing Tynie. Drawing his gun, Bobby yells "You're a trespasser NOW asshole!" TreMarion follows Bobby's lead, the delivery guy finding himself trapped between two armed men. Tynie goes for her endtable, grabbing the gun from it and aiming squarely for the delivery guy's testicles. Three shots then ring out, Tynie hitting her mark at the same time as TreMarion and Bobby. Seeing where Tynie shot the guy, TreMarion and Bobby wince before TreMarion checks the entertainment centers for bullet-related damage. "Yeah, he got lucky. No damage." TreMarion declares, calling Terry. Relating everything that just happened, TreMarion adds "Yeah, the men of this world REALLY don't want to make Tynie use one of her guns. She got a shot off at the trespasser.. Right in the bastards' nuts!" "OH!" Terry winces, advising how to handle it with the cops. Vowing to comply with Terry's orders, TreMarion hangs up.

Five minutes later, the guy's carted out on a gurney as a responding sergeant inquires "Which one of you three made the shot between his legs?" "I did! On attorney's orders! We're all certified for conceal carry by the way!" Tynie yells. "Nice shot!" The sergeant cheers. "Thank you!" Tynie hollers back, not having left her seat.

"Sir, there are to be no charges for any of you three. You just saved the federal prison system a lot of money. The dude was wanted out of IL for being a serial rapist. He was working in New York under an assumed name. The nutshot got him, as in fatally. I'll find out if there's a reward for this from the feds and be in touch." The sergeant declares. "Thank you." TreMarion chirps, providing the sergeant with his number. "I'll identify myself and my rank when I call." The sergeant promises, getting a nod from TreMarion. "I don't know how she does it." TreMarion mutters, securing the house. "How I do what?" Tynie wonders, learning everything. Disarming them both, Bobby gives a sheepish smile. "Honey no. Your shot made mine possible. Daddy's shot made both of ours possible. We just backed our own, that's all." Tynie overrides. "You amaze me." Bobby gleams, taking a seat next to her. "Thing is, she's right." TreMarion uncovers, going for the recliner. "Umm babe, that asshole made something else possible too!" Tynie chuckles. "Which is?" Bobby wonders "Oh, you'll get to lay back and relax. I'll get to set the entertainment center up. Ya know, like I once told you I could?" Tynie recalls. "Honey no. We do that together." Bobby counters. "You two handle that later. I got this. Relax." TreMarion mandates, getting up to make them drinks and a meal. "Daddy!" Tynie grumbles.

Discovering neither entertainment center was set up, Tynie leaps to change that for the one in the living room. "No babe.." Bobby mumbles, joining her. TreMarion soon hears Tynie testing the entertainment center for sound set up, before she starts swearing like a drunk Marine. Her rant ended with "This rat fucktard Bavarian piece of shit best Goddamned well start co-operating with me!" "You mean it best do that with me. You're on break beautiful." Bobby soothes. A few moments later, the sound is perfect, Bobby takes Tynie back to the couch. "You've bought enough major purchase type items for a while Tynie. I did this on purpose. You and Bobby have what you need until we as a family get those settlements done." TreMarion announces, bringing in the drinks and meal.

"You're right Daddy. Thank you." Tynie concedes, leading them in tearing apart the meal. Between bites, TreMarion asks "Do I have consented access.." "Daddy, no. you and Bobby do that together. I'm checking over the house when you do. You know why." Tynie intrudes. Eating in silence from there, TreMarion learns from the look on Bobby's face that Tynie again beat him to saying something. Arising to clean up, Tynie hears their phone going off from her purse. Sheepishly, TreMarion confesses "I got my phone out of there earlier, before we left the SUV and unloaded it." "She wanted you to. She told me." Bobby assures. From across the house, Tynie adds "Daddy! Bobby's not lyin!"

The cleanup from their meal doesn't take long, Tynie returning to the living room before insisting "We finish these drinks before anyone does anything else. I know I made an extra trip to the kitchen out of this, but that was intentional." They nod and chug the drinks, TreMarion sensing why his kid said that without a peep. Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie frets "Please be careful honey.." "Before we go anywhere, I got an idea. Bobby, that other TV gets returned. I'm also having the old entertainment center taken out of here. I'll handle that now." TreMarion mandates.

Bobby winds up answering their phone after that's said, TreMarion honoring his own plan inside of three phone calls. "Sasha, TreMarion was asked to tell you that. Go ahead. List Terry as the family attorney on record too, I'll get that cleared later." Bobby educates. "Umm Bobby, on that one.. T beat ya to it." Sasha admits.

"Actually, T showed you that you three are in good hands with that move. I like that in him honestly. TreMarion and Tynie do too." Bobby overrides. "I never thought of that!" Sasha gasps. "It's ok. Call us if you need anything. Other than that, we'll see ya tomorrow. We do love you guys, but you know why Tynie has things situated as they are right now." Bobby concludes. "We totally respect it. We took it as her protecting the twins, Bobby. We'll call ya if we need anything. We love you too. See ya tomorrow." Sasha finalizes, hanging up.

From the kitchen, Tynie presumes "Lemme guess, they're the ones walking on motherfucking eggshells. Sasha or T one kissed Bobby's ass thirty two trillion ways from last Saturday. We're emergency contacts for the twins' and their medical. Bobby claimed that on Daddy too, since Daddy just got off the phone. Terry's registered as the attorney on record for that too. Oh, and we'll see them tomorrow barring emergencies." "Umm honey, I'm taking you to get a lotto ticket!" Bobby hollers. "You gotta be shittin me!" TreMarion assumes. "Nope, she read them like a book!" Bobby brags.

"Ya know what? Tryin my hand at the New York Lottery sounds good. After all the shit we've had hit with my money, it's worth the shot! I say we get that now so my luck doesn't go shitty before we do!" Tynie celebrates.

Getting out of their seats at the same time, Bobby and TreMarion show a united front to that idea. Bobby reloads Tynie's purse, adding a few of her cartridges and all the cellphones in the house to it. "I'm also buyin the greatest man my heart's ever romantically known a lotto ticket. My life and luck have bettered because of the opportunities Bobby's being a part of my existence afforded me." Tynie mandates. Blushing, Bobby mutters "Aww, thank you babe."

"I don't want to call Terry out again until after the funerals. I say whatever we claim on Terry's name, I get cleared after the fact." Tynie plots. "Good call!" Bobby cheers. "Tynie, that was a good call. I can't make good on getting the old entertainment center and TV removed from here until Monday around noon, though. Their only licensed driver for a delivery truck is on vacation right now." TreMarion admits. "That works well actually, Daddy. Let's get those lotto tickets!" Tynie appraises. Escorting her out of the house, Bobby slings Tynie's purse to her left arm. Following the couple outside, TreMarion secures the residence as they again go for his SUV. Hopping in together, those three head off to get lotto tickets, Tynie hoping silently for no more bullshit to enter their day. Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at a gas station, Tynie advising "Daddy you fill this SUV up after we get those tickets. Trust me. Baby, if it's cool with Daddy.. I say we ride with him tomorrow to the funerals." "It's cool with me Tynie, I had the same idea." TreMarion assures, the trio then going inside.

The man behind the counter sees Tynie, averting his eyes so there's no problems. "Sir, you don't have to study your shoes when dealing with me. In fact, stop. You can look me in the eyes, just do so respectably." Tynie requires. Complying with her wishes, the attendant learns "Ya see that black SUV over there? It's getting filled with PREMIUM.. On MY dime! We need three lotto tickets.. Mega Millions. Beyond that, we also need a case of your MOST EXPENSIVE beer!"

Showing the attendant her driver's license, Tynie hears "Miss, you may want to get that renewed soon. It expires in a week." "Thank you! I'll get that done next week!" Tynie gasps. "Hey, I'd rather warn ya than risk seein ya pulled over catching a 700 dollar no license ticket from not telling ya if I had the shot." The attendant replies meekly. "You're good for that ." Tynie gleams, seeing the attendant start to retrieve the items she listed.

Returning to Tynie, the attendant apologizes "Miss, a Krygan had me believing that if I even looked you in the eyes.. This place would get shut down." Bobby hears that inquiring "Exactly how fast are you willing to say that to our attorney?" "Immediately work for you?" The attendant asks back, seeing Bobby go for their phone. TreMarion ducks out to fill his SUV, already aware as to what Tynie did for him in that regard. "The "Miss" thing.. Out the window right now dude. Call me Tynie. The one handing you our phone is Bobby. Oh, and thanks for this." Tynie advises. "Tynie, I'm Darek."Darek returns, Tynie briefly leaping the counter to hug him. "She doesn't do handshakes."Darek laughs, getting Bobby to shake his head.

"Terry, I'm sorry to call you like this." Bobby starts, expounding on what just happened. Handing Darek the phone, Bobby's asked "Babe, get Terry the BEST wine, whiskey, beer, and scotch this joint has! We owe the man that much!" "Yes dear." Bobby agrees, going to get those liquors. "Sir, your clients just did something. They're getting you OUR BEST beer, wine, whiskey, and scotch. They say they owe ya." Darek adds. "I know why too." Terry laughs. "Darek!" Tynie blurts. Returning their phone to her, Darek promises "I don't believe in hiding information from attorneys."

"Terry, Darek sold out our surprise. Bobby and I figured what Darek said was true. I ask that you enjoy this with Kaytie and Macie, ya know.. As family relaxing while one's on vacation?" Tynie surmises. "Consider this your retainer and legal fees. When I say that I mean you already know who this doesn't cover." Terry advises. "You got a deal!" Tynie beams, the two then hanging up. "I gave your attorney my number." Darek confesses, returning Tynie's driver's license to her. "You did good honey. Relax. After we pay for all this, you have a good night." Tynie retorts.

Paying for it all, Tynie and Bobby take their purchases back to TreMarion's SUV. "Daddy, we got one stop to make before going back to my place." Tynie confesses. "Terry's I'm assuming." TreMarion presumes, getting Tynie to nod. Soon they get to Terry's house, Tynie calls Terry's cellphone. Macie answers it, Tynie advising "I need you or Kaytie one to meet me in the driveway. Got something for the three of you. I want Terry to kick back." "I'll be out there in three minutes." Macie promises, hanging up. "Terry, you and Kaytie are apparently to stand down. Tynie just called. Said she has something for us." Macie declares, exiting the home. "Yeah, she's a little shit!" Terry giggles.

Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek before she meets with Macie, Terry's newest libations taken into his house by both women. "Evidently you and I are on break TreMarion!" Bobby laughs. Leading Tynie inside, Macie has a bit of a nervous look on her face. "Relax sis, it'll be handled. Just shush and follow my lead." Tynie evades. "You got it!" Macie giggles. Kaytie opens their home to Tynie and Macie, Tynie asking "Kaytie, do you all have a special fridge for this?" Escorting their attorney and her sister to the kitchen, Kaytie wonders "What gave ya this idea, Tynie?" "Wasn't my idea." Tynie admits.

Terry tails the women to the kitchen, catching the brands of the liquor Tynie and Macie brought in. "Tynie, you didn't!" Terry gasps. "Actually, Bobby did." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, her being a little shit musta rubbed off!" Kaytie boasts. "That's a bad thing.. Why?" Tynie queries. "We never said it was!" Macie defends."You three have fun. To keep Terry's ass out of a sling, You're effectively under attorney's orders to drink that liquor at a decent pace while Macie's in town. He knows why I went there too! Terry, you're off duty unless someone in my family calls you out again. We'll only do that if the shit.." Tynie starts. "Starts hitting the fan." Terry finishes, seeing their attorney out of the house.

Locking up behind Tynie, Macie wonders "How do we repay what she just stashed in Kaytie's fridge?" "We treat her with respect. We see to it Terry's a warrior for her family's legal matters. Beyond that, we enjoy those drinks." Kaytie profiles. "Ladies, Tynie's latest orders were to keep me from catching a double dipping case. She didn't want me to lose everything. Beyond that, Kaytie's right." Terry admonishes.

Running back to the SUV, Tynie flies in and shuts the door before bragging "Bobby, you're officially a not-so-little shit to Terry, Kaytie and Macie!" "I wondered how long that would take." Bobby confesses. "I know why she played it like that too!" TreMarion realizes. "Honey, your being a not-so-little shit basically covered the retainer and legal fees for everyone in this SUV for life. That's how Terry played it." Tynie relates. "Huh?" TreMarion peeps, pulling away. "Paying Terry any other way is double dipping." Bobby informs. "You're fuckin me.. Right?" TreMarion mutters. "Nope." Tynie and Bobby say as one. Taking them back to Tynie's, Tremarion's in disbelief at what he just learned.

"Daddy, that's how far the zero-tolerance for double dippin laws have gone. I even had to put Terry, Macie, and Kaytie under attorney's orders to drink that shit at a responsible pace while relaxing while Macie's in town." Tynie expounds. "You gotta be shitting me!" Bobby blurts. "Nope." Tynie asserts.

Giving Bobby their phone after taking it out of her purse again, Tynie sees a text from Terry saying "She isn't lying. She DID put us under those orders, I'm grateful for it. The laws for double dipping are STUPID extreme. Tynie asked me to send you guys this one. We'll be in touch." "Hey man, you guard our legal interests, Tynie guards yours. Have fun. We'll be in touch." Bobby replies, pocketing that device. "Tynie didn't lie. She actually understated. I JUST found out." Bobby educates. "Good God!" TreMarion blurts, soon after parking his SUV at Tynie's. "Hold the fuckin phone.. Babe, what did you just say?!" Tynie questions. "Yeah, you understated. Bigtime." Bobby responds.

Exiting the SUV at the same time, TreMarion leads them back to the trunk. Unloading it together, Tynie manages to bump TreMarion's keys to secure the car. As they go inside, TreMarion inquires "OK, just how does she do it?" "I have no idea." Bobby laughs. "Guys!" Tynie squeals, unlocking the front door. Bobby and TreMarion take their latest purchases straight to the fridge as Tynie secures the house again. The only items not shoved in the fridge are the Mega Millions tickets the three separately obtained, those get laid out to the coffee table. Everyone in Tynie's then takes a seat in the living room, TreMarion worrying "I forgot to ask when the drawing is." "I didn't. It's in an hour." Tynie relays. "When did you find that out?" Bobby wonders. "When I shocked the shit out of Darek by leaping the counter to hug him!" Tynie laughs.

Reaching her arm around Bobby's shoulders, Tynie chuckles "I coulda swore you two knew I'm good like that!" "We do know that, you're on a roll!" TreMarion brags. Looking her dad dead in the eyes, Tynie adds "Hell, after everything that's hit I've needed to know when I'd be back on my A-game." "You were never off that babe." Bobby recounts, taking her into his arms fully. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, Tynie relays "I just felt that I was. That's all. We've had the shit knocked out of us as a family in one way or another for a while now."

"About that, Tynie. I made an extra call when arranging the removal of the old entertainment center and TV. I went against Terry's orders on that, I'm sure. I called T and read him the riot act for how this has made you feel. I also educated him in no uncertain terms as to just how deeply this has affected the entire family. I know Terry said the evidence resolved some of this issue, but I wanted the facts to be engraved in T and Sasha's minds. The other people who've done this to you will get theirs while incarcerated, I'm certain. Relating to the family's settlements, I'll see to it that T and Sasha KNOW we don't trust them with money while retaining obedience to Terry's orders. As for the other assholes of the world, I say unless it's a major welfare issue we don't fuck with them beyond pressing charges. Other than that, we keep up the rule about shooting trespassers." TreMarion releases.

"TreMarion.. TRUST ME, They'll know. Terry and I got that settled on your name too." Bobby interjects. "NICE!" TreMarion cheers. "Very Impressive honey.." Tynie purrs. "Like I said: ANYTHING for you baby." Bobby restates. "Daddy, don't worry. You didn't go against Terry's orders. What you did was actually a part of my plan for how those two are treated until they re-earn our trust in full." Tynie educates. "Hell, I didn't know." TreMarion shrugs.

"Yeah. I've been thinking. I don't need to walk on eggshells, those two deserve recurrent refresher courses in just how bad they fucked up. I say that because I don't want T and Sasha thinking this will just blow over. I already know they'd do us the same way. Not only that, I figure Daddy doing that served as a declaration of our intent to provide said refresher courses." Tynie allocutes. "So I basically read your mind Tynie." TreMarion discovers. "Like a novel." Tynie beams. Terry calls TreMarion at that moment, to thank them for the liquor. TreMarion relates what Tynie just said back to him, learning "She's within all three of your rights. Hell, I was just about to order that anyway. After that, you three do nothing else regarding that situation with T and Sasha. Let those two find out on their own just how much it'll take to re-earn your trust. We'll be in touch after the funerals, unless the shit hits the fan." "Got it." TreMarion yips, hanging up.

"Yeah, with Tynie's last plan.. We've done enough. You know what I'm referring to." TreMarion evades. "Sure do, Daddy." Tynie returns, answering for both. Searching for their tablet, Tynie breaks the hold shared with Bobby. Getting up to refresh their drinks, Bobby kisses her cheek. TreMarion lays his lotto ticket to the coffee table, getting Tynie to do the same with hers seconds after the tablet is in her hand. Returning to his wife and father in-law, Bobby follows that logic with his ticket, serving Tynie and TreMarion before himself. Sipping their libations, the three go silent as nerves surface in each of them separately. Setting hers down, Tynie goes for the lottery website that will have the winning Mega Millions numbers using her tablet. "I'm gonna check each ticket separately. All I ask is there's no celebration until we find out if everyone here won." Tynie premeditates. "Deal!" Bobby and TreMarion say at the same time.

Refreshing the page repeatedly, Tynie kills the remaining twenty minutes before the drawing. She takes up TreMarion's ticket first, comparing the numbers with the site's listing. Looking over her shoulders, Bobby re-checks the winning numbers with that ticket. Dejected, Tynie's smile fades immediately as they learn TreMarion didn't win. Checking Bobby's next, Tynie keeps her ticket for last as the way to explain that to her Dad is fought over in her head. "You two best not try to give me more of your money. I'm OK with not winning. I'd rather just do as we planned with the other legal settlements." TreMarion senses. "Yes Daddy." Tynie replies. Checking his ticket as Tynie had taken a break, Bobby learns he won. Biting back the urge to howl in celebration, he waits for Tynie to check hers. She eyes the numbers over, discovering she was one off from winning.

"We'll do as you wish TreMarion. I see this as another way to provide for the greatest woman I've ever loved!" Bobby announces. "You won?" Tynie squeaks. "Yeah babe. I won." Bobby relays. "Daddy, this time we're taking my ride!" Tynie hollers, getting the two men in her home to tail her outside with a wave. Locking up behind the couple, TreMarion remembers they're to give him a copy of the housekey.

"Later Daddy, I gotta see to it my man doesn't lose out on winning the Mega Millions!" Tynie yells. Racing to her newest car, they fly off the land mere seconds after the home's secured. Returning to Darek and that gas station fifteen minutes later, Tynie orders "Dude get a lotto administrator to rather literally stand on my toes. My husband JUST WON the Mega Millions!" Handing over his ticket, Bobby warns "OH, you DON'T want to keep her waiting on that!" The lotto administrator takes Bobby's ticket while simultaneously standing on Tynie's toes. "Look bitch. I don't care what your title is, you have in your hand my man's ENTIRE fiscal future! We've already discussed it, he wants that payout done with an EXPEDITED direct deposit after the taxes get taken out. Keep us waiting all motherfuckin day and you answer to a semi-retired federal judge who doubles as our laywer!" Tynie howls. Drawing their phone from Tynie's pocket with Terry's number dialed, Bobby grumbles "All I gotta do is flinch and he gets called!"

Overhearing that, TreMarion goes toe-to-toe with the media. The newshounds are told in no uncertain terms that Bobby won't be doing interviews, TreMarion also mentioning "You got five seconds to get the fuck out of here before I swear to the cops that you media freaks are holding me, my daughter, and my son in law HOSTAGE!" Tynie grumbles as a feeling the lotto administrator can't be trusted "Flinch babe." TreMarion catches Terry in the entryway, explaining everything as they head back for Tynie and Bobby. "What's this I hear about you defrauding and exploiting a retired Detective turned Mega Millions lottery winner?" Terry commands. Tynie slides her feet out from under the lotto administrators, ducking back to ask her Dad "You didn't call him.. Did you?" "No Tynie, he came out here to tank up his car. I caught him coming in to pay and told him EVERYTHING." TreMarion absolves. Terry rails against the lotto administrator, mentioning "These three have EVERY right to enjoy as much of life as possible! I am FUCKIN FED UP with people taking that away from them! I'm going to make an example out of you!" Bobby silently hands Terry the couple's phone, only to get that waved back. TreMarion sees a swarm of cops dressed in riot gear approaching, which instigates him to pull Tynie out of the way. Darek mumbles "Told ya Mom. It wouldn't work."

Snapping his fingers Terry gets both the lotto administrator and Darek arrested. As the cops flood out, Terry mandates "Bobby,You DO know you're not getting that in a direct deposit of any kind.. Right?" "I do now." Bobby retorts. Running back to his side, Tynie apologizes "Terry, I HATE calling you out as much as we have. We LOVE what you've done for the family, legally speaking. Daddy went with his gut, I swear!" "No need to worry, TreMarion just helped the feds more than he knows!" Terry overrules. Catching what wasn't said, Tynie rambles "Run that ass-backwards fucked up shit by this bitch again?!" Terry explains every detail, after laughing at how Tynie phrased her question. As Terry concludes, TreMarion brags "You just got a taste of Tynie's capacity for use of obscenities." "Yeah, I figured that!" Terry laughs. The owner of that gas station appears, Terry paying him for the gas before all four of them get back to their cars. "Terry, just FYI dude: What or whomever you send to my house is cool! Just text us first!" Tynie hollers. "Alright!" Terry yells back shutting his cardoor. TreMarion then sets off to go back to Tynie's.

"Yeah, honey. We're getting texted by Kaytie or Macie inside the next half hour with word about another armored truck. I don't think Terry texts while driving." Tynie guesses. Five minutes later, Tynie's guess becomes real. Replying with "We'll be home in ten minutes" Bobby giggles "She did it again!" Before TreMarion can answer that, his phone goes off. Handing it to Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby go silent. "Sis, you good? The babies OK? What do you need and how fast?!" Tynie wonders. "Whoa sis, we're all fine. I was just calling to let you know the babies are perfectly healthy. We love you and we'll see ya tomorrow." Sasha relates. "Good. Love you. Sorry I leapt like that, I've been worried about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie confesses. "It's ok sis. Stand down for now. Love you. See you Tomorrow." Sasha resolves. "Will do. Love ya." Tynie finalizes, hanging up.

TreMarion parks Tynie's newest ride just as an armored truck shows up. "Daddy, you and Bobby know what to do." Tynie mumbles, pocketing her Dad's phone. Kissing her husband's cheek briefly, Tynie waits until both men are out of her car before moving it to the garage. The armored truck driver sets three large bags on the front stoop, Bobby hollering "OH FUCK YOU! I KNOW THAT ISN'T MY ENTIRE PAYOUT!" Tynie flies in the direction of her man, drawing her gun from her purse before aiming it for the back of the armored truck driver's head. The barrel of the gun rests squarely on the armored truck driver's brainstem before Tynie declares "You heard my husband dickwad! Do as he says and don't take all fuckin millennium!"

Step by step back to the truck, Tynie keeps the gun in place until Bobby gets every bag that was in that truck. "I got that on video!" TreMarion bellows. Deftly switching places with his wife, Bobby growls "You have a choice: Get the fuck off my land in five seconds or DIE!"Gulping, the armored truck driver does all he can to avoid being on that land beyond the five seconds. Tynie and TreMarion load every bag into the living room as Bobby goes to meet them. The shopping bags get tossed aside as Tynie slides behind Bobby to secure the house. "Daddy, did you really?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, and Terry just got a copy." TreMarion returns.

"I'll take it from here. You all know what to do and when. You'll be updated." Terry appraises. Promising to tell Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion considers the conversation ended. "Daddy, a little help?" Tynie implores, going for the lotto bags. "That's not your job anymore babe. It never should have been in the first place!" Bobby intrudes. "He's right." TreMarion adds. Nodding, Tynie goes for the couch. Stashing the tablet away, she realizes there were a few dishes needing cleaned. Handling that, she races to kiss Bobby on the lips. Instead of speaking again, she chooses to let love explain it all. Bobby's all too receptive to that, matching every aspect of the kiss as best he can.

As they separate the affection, Tynie pines "This isn't fair to Terry! The man has family in town for a short while and we keep calling him out!" "Umm, Tynie. Terry told me something at the gas station. Macie's decided to retire anyway. She's tired of having problems with her high ranks, namely the one directly above her. She's moving here." TreMarion relents. "Ya gotta be shitting me!" Tynie gasps. Shaking his head, TreMarion goes on "That's what Terry meant about helping the feds more than I knew.. He wanted me to tell you that part." "You meant to tell me that everything we JUST got done dealing with opened a dragnet against crooked federal agents, lotto administrators, and potentially also NYPD officers?" Tynie inquires.

"Yeah. Terry's good though. After he deals with this armored truck dude, he's taking down time. He told me when I sent the video." TreMarion answers."In that case, after I handle Kaytie's settlements: Bobby and I are on vacation. I love you Daddy, but we need it. I'll need you to do us a HUGE favor though: Be our stand in for the twins in emergencies. We totally intend to see them before I spoil my man rotten. I will have to get a few things confirmed again though. I don't trust our last source of information as far as Bobby can spit on them. Tell me you know what I mean by that." Tynie relents. "I do. That's no favor, Tynie. Bobby and I already discussed it. As for everything else, not exactly." TreMarion concludes. "Aww Bobby.." Tynie gasps. "We did. Everything's set. The beach house and land are ours. I had TreMarion call to check that when you were tearing that lotto administrator a new asshole." Bobby admits.

"NYAHH!" Tynie screams, gathering Bobby into her arms. Enjoying the hug for a few moments, Bobby taps out before requesting "My love, wait for me here." Kissing Tynie's cheek again, Bobby hears "No problem honey." Heading for the couch, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. TreMarion and Bobby take those bags right into the safe, stashing them away from the other settlements. Locking that up twenty minutes later, TreMarion decrees "I'm not taking up any more of you two's day. As soon as I get my phone back from Tynie, I'm headed home. Congrats son." Bobby chuckles, pulling that device from his pocket "Oh, you mean.. this phone?" "Yep." TreMarion laughs, being lead to hug Tynie before leaving. Arising to hug her Dad, Tynie prays "Ugh, this bullshit striking us has to STOP! It's gotten so old!" "Amen, Tynie. I'll be safe. Love you both." TreMarion allocutes as the couple gets separately hugged. Bobby escorts his father in law out, noticing a frustrated look on Tynie's face.

Securing the home, Bobby ends the distance between he and Tynie. "You're not alone in feeling that, honey." Bobby promises, getting met by Tynie whose arms are wide open. "Don't do that baby. It's not you, us, or anything we've done." Bobby senses. "You best not do that either then." Tynie chides, tightening their hold. Looking into each other's eyes, Tynie wonders "Honey, just when will we as a couple stop being Targeted?" "I wish I knew the answer to that one, my love." Bobby murmurs. Standing closely, they wrap one another in their arms, Tynie leaning her head to the center of Bobby's chest. "I hate this shit!" Tynie hissed, as tears of frustration run from her eyes.

Holding her closely, Bobby says under his breath "I do too baby." A delicate tug on her top reveals the tattoo they'd gotten in Hawaii on Tynie's shoulder, then it strikes Bobby. "Babe, you may think I'm nuts for this. I think we should get the tattoos we got in Hawaii removed." Bobby declares. Taking a few seconds of silence, Tynie gasps "I never thought of that!" "I know you like my tattoos, it's just I figured.." Bobby starts. "The only people who may still have this tattoo are T and those who stood against us. I'm leaving it up to T about getting his removed. We deal with that part later. I say we celebrate your winning the Mega Millions, and I thank you for protecting me since we've been together. From there, we close out the day together. We make love, then enjoy our new entertainment center." Tynie finishes.

Stunned, Bobby watches his wife lift her head so their eyes meet without speaking. "Bobby, I'm serious. You ALWAYS protect me! I know you feel as if you failed at that, but you HAVEN'T! I know shit's been rough for us, as a couple and a family courtesy of assholes and major mistakes. However, there's something else I know: that you adore me." Tynie furthers. "Baby, that was amazing!" Bobby cheers. "Hey, you've done the same for me when I've needed it!" Tynie laughs. "Always will too. Now, how do you want to celebrate?" Bobby wonders. "For starters.." Tynie blurts, going to her toes. Kissing his lips flatly, she doesn't realize Bobby has her in his arms for a threshold carry until they get back to the couch. As the kiss dispels, Tynie's face is plastered with a blushing glow. "Now, how do you want me to thank you for everything, babe?" She asks. "You don't need to. I did that all out of love, just like you do everything for me. There's no need to thank me or feel we have debts between us." Bobby overrules. "You got it! Sexy, you stay put!" Tynie requires, getting off the couch to go for their best wine. "Yes beautiful!" Bobby chuckles. Retrieving that and two wine glasses, Tynie struts right back to the couch. Setting all that to the coffee table, Tynie smiles broadly. Bobby pets the couch next to him, causing Tynie to lean against his side while the smile remains.

"When I said to TreMarion that my winning the Mega Millions was a way to provide for you, I meant it. Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets!" Bobby oaths. "I just want forever with you." Tynie whispers. Opening the wine for them, Bobby says "You already have that sugar." As he pours them both a glass, Tynie testifies "My Love, I'm serious. I don't want anything more than what I already have. We've been through HELL. I don't want your lotto winnings to restart that. I just want to go one day at a time at your side. Yeah, we'll still spoil each other. That's a given. I figured we can do that after we go through the funerals, I handle Kaytie's settlements, the family gets their settlements, and we get those tats removed. Like I said, T can get his removed if he wants, I ain't payin for it though! I say that because when you brought it to my attention, I took it as you protecting me… again. Not only that, getting those removed may very well end us being targeted. You were absolutely right. My Genius, My everything, My personal Badass.."

Smiling as he heard that, Bobby adds "You amaze me, I love you." Raising her glass, Tynie toasts "I meant every word. I love you." They interlink elbows before sipping the wine, Tynie and Bobby catching a glow of happiness in each other's eyes which has gone AWOL lately.

Tynie's purse had been laid to the coffee table too, Bobby did that just as she got up to get their wine. The phone was laid to the left side of Tynie's purse, and when they go to set the wine glasses down, T calls. "Sis, I have a question. Would you be offended if I got that tattoo from Hawaii removed? I think the criminal element is taking it as a target. Especially since we as a family have had so much shit hit and have gotten those directly involved incarcerated." T queries. "Dude, get that done AFTER the funeral. I'll ask Bobby to get everyone over here on Wednesday to handle the family's legal settlements. Tuesday's out dude. Appointment with clients. You gotta pay for that yourself. Bobby and I are paying for that separately, which is why we decided that." Tynie resolves.

"That's totally reasonable. By the way, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine. Perfectly healthy. Sasha's got a medical appointment Tuesday anyhow. The doctor who saw the babies has an associate who's agreed to see Sasha.. now get this.. at no charge. Apparently having the Goren name gets shit done." T informs."Dude, I'm a hell-raising LEGEND. I thought you knew that!" Tynie snarks. "I do. I'll keep you posted. Barring emergencies, we'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya." T concludes. "Alright, love ya man. Later." Tynie finalizes, hanging up.

"Do I still got it?" Tynie inquires, pocketing her phone. "Absolutely!" Bobby commends, going in for another kiss. Enjoying that while attempting to deepen it at first, Bobby's mind gets blown by the power of Tynie's affection. Demonstrating the dexterity of his tongue to her yet again, Bobby keeps the mind-blowing aspect on an even keel. Air evades their lungs eventually, the couple being forced to split off the kiss because of it.

"One more piece of business.." Bobby starts, going in her pocket for their phone. Texting Terry, Bobby restates the couple's plan for the family settlements. "We're considering this something with a statute of limitations attached. Tynie said so since there are newborns who need provided for. We're curious if you can handle the in-chambers meeting in her office before everyone gets here instead." "Very wise. Yes I can. Text me when you want me over on Wednesday. Unless it's urgent, you two and I won't be in touch before then." Terry replies. "You got it. I'll let TreMarion know later." Bobby fires back, pocketing their phone.

Reaching for the wine again, Tynie giggles "You amaze me!" "You're the one who wanted positive mystery." Bobby recalls, getting his wine handed over. They sip that in silence from there, having another glass each before Bobby notices the cork can be put back in. Stashing that bottle in the mini-fridge when they're done, Bobby catches Tynie checking him out. "Damn, you are hot!" Tynie howls. "So are you baby.." Bobby says back, wrapping her in his arms. "Oh, and we cleanup.. Later." He whispers. "Good, I'm too busy enjoyin my man's muscles around me anyway." Tynie elates. "I always protect you.. huh?" Bobby questions, recalling Tynie had said that. "Yes, you do. Every time I'm at your side, it's like the world can't lay a finger on me. Each time you bellow at an asshole or knock a fucker shitless, it sends word that nobody will come close to me like that again. Baby, THAT is true protection, not you fretting about my feeling safe. When you told me that arming myself is an ultimate last resort, I remembered just how far you'll go for me." Tynie dictates.

"Sorry I was such a buzzkill." Bobby apologizes. "Hottie,no. You don't dare beat up my honey about that! You needed to hear it, we've endured so much that it had to be said. I wanted to tell you anyway, honestly. You won't let me worry like that,I'm not about to allow that to be unequal." Tynie responds. Slinking her frame atop his lap, Tynie whispers "You've been ferocious, Bobby. You KNOW what that does to me.." Blushing, Bobby nods. Melting into his embrace, Tynie sighs as a woman in love.

"Baby, I mean this. We made it." Tynie murmurs. "Thank you for never leaving my side. After everything we've been through, you stayed at my hip. Baby, you have NO idea how much that means to me." Bobby says, tears lining his eyes. "I vowed my heart and life to you. I meant it to the extremes. You did the same for me, even after I went from BOMBSHELL to insulin distributor dependent diabetic." Tynie counters. "Tynie, you're still my BOMBSHELL!" Bobby weeps. "You're still my Badass, my heart's reason to beat and my lungs motive for drawing air." Tynie soothes, wiping away his tears. "I'm ruining.." Bobby frets. "Nope, you're allowing us to talk about something that needed discussed." Tynie interrupts.

With tears in her eyes, Tynie continues "Baby, I'm so sorry for how I've been. I'm not the same woman you married because of it. I thought my past was locked away, for good. I know you love me, yet I still feel like shit for that. Name your desire, and you get it. Whatever you want Bobby, from now on. I'm not in charge anymore, you are." Hiccuping as she concluded, Tynie cries from within his arms.

"No. We are equals. You didn't have to apologize for a thing. I know you've been hurting, and I'm aware of just how deeply. You've not done any wrong. You'd have my back if the tables were turned, without a second thought. I don't want you being tough all the time anyway. Only when it comes to defending a client. You needed to hear that baby, like you said… we've been through hell. My desire for now is to hold you. Breathe babe, please. Don't slander my beauty after this…" Bobby recounts.

"I've not been very Queen-like." Tynie mumbles. Lifting Tynie's head with a gentle push of his fingers under her chin, Bobby says "That is where you're mistaken. It isn't us who've been wrong to each other. It's us who've been wronged." "I love it when you're right." Tynie peeps, seeing him wipe away her tears. Reaching to return the favor, Tynie learns her man could again use a shave. "So THAT'S what's been tickling me in my sleep!" She jokes, referring to his stubble. "Yeah." Bobby peeps. "I do have one request though. We consider everything discussed, and don't bring it up again. I don't want to wallow in any of the past ever again." Tynie implores. Running his hands down her back, Bobby confirms "You read my mind."

"Is it just me or do you feel better too?" Tynie asks after noticing a glow in Bobby's eyes that she sorely missed. Tightening his embrace on her, Bobby swears "It isn't just you." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie continues "Quick Question: Is handling the shopping bags considered cleanup or can I lead you to the bedroom to show off a few surprises?" "Lead the way honey." Bobby answers. Tynie gets up as they end the embrace, going for half the bags. "No worries gorgeous." Bobby senses, taking the other half into his hands. He deliberately sets a bag on the couch, teasing "Trust me on this.." "I always trust you." Tynie certifies, waiting for him by the edge of the couch. The couple then goes to confirm the home's security status, finding out everything's already locked up.

Diverting back in the direction of their room, Tynie walks a bit ahead of Bobby. Switching her hips Tynie assures Bobby something to stare at. "Ohh baby."Bobby moans. "Soon enough sexy." Tynie promises. They make it across the house as Tynie pops the master bedroom door open with her foot. Still leading the way, Tynie splays her half of the bags onto the bed. Following her lead, Bobby has a broad smile on his face and lust in his eyes. Managing to get behind all the bags, Tynie starts extracting what she bought from her half. The lingerie mixed in with those purchases causes Bobby to grunt and the bulge developing in his pants to worsen. "I'm not done yet." Tynie taunts, gathering that all up. Kissing his cheek quickly, Tynie whispers "The bed needs cleared and you need to be naked. Before I get back." "Ohhh, yeahh.. got it." Bobby whispers back. Taking her time, Tynie sees Bobby fly around to grant her latest wishes. He lies out across the mattress, figuring that's what she wanted as well, Tynie strutting back to the bed in a really skimpy piece of lingerie.

Looking up from the pillows, Bobby catches his wife starting to prowl him from the edge of the bed. Tynie rubs her lovenub against the tip of Bobby's manhood's head a few times, shortly moaning. Taking her lingerie into his hands, Bobby feels the silk against Tynie's skin, which makes him hornier. Sliding back a bit at a time, Tynie slowly takes his erection inside her depths. Yanking the lingerie off, Bobby learns his wife's using the leather strap for the distributor. "Fuck me.." Bobby growls.

Leaping on his hard-on from there without a peep, Tynie complies. The sheer ferocity and power of what Tynie gives him intimately enamours Bobby, whom vows in the back of his head to provide her the same returned. After time has burned away for a while, Tynie screams when her first climax of that romp strikes "Ohhh Bobby!" His hands go right for her thighs, Tynie moaning "Take over hottie.." Bobby does, instantly becoming hellbent on giving as hot and wild as he got. Tynie adores what he's giving, aware that Bobby knew rather well just how she likes making love. Their eyes lock as Tynie's hands rake over Bobby's chest, her fingernails traipsing through his chesthair. She goes for broke, kissing him wildly as her hands continue their travels down his front. Unknown to Tynie when she started the kiss, it was timed perfectly, because as they drag it out, Bobby comes. Feeling him fill her with his seed, Tynie groans while they kiss, getting him to follow her again as she has another orgasm. Their need for air causes a split of the affection sooner than either liked, Bobby then taking his hands up her back. Tynie's escorted to lay against him in that move, her hands flowing to the tops of his shoulders. "Every day with you as my man is my heaven. That was phenomenal!" Tynie brags, attempting to catch her breath. Petting her hair, Bobby boasts "Every day with you as my woman is my heaven. You're right, that was phenomenal!" Giggling as she laid her head to his left shoulder, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. "I love you with all I am or ever shall be." Tynie vows, with Bobby repeating it to her.

They rest while coming down, silently opting to get cleaned up together after the evening had burned on some more. Walking in the direction of that room side-by-side later, Tynie's steps have an air about them, as do Bobby's. "Ti Amo, My love. Congrats on winning the Mega Millions." Tynie celebrates. "Ti Amo, my love. We share in my winning that." Bobby replies. "Ohhh.." Tynie gasps. "I'm serious baby. You had me share in your winnings, even after all the shit we went through. We've always been equals. Don't you worry, that money is ours. Nobody will dare exploit us again!" Bobby insists. Stopping on a dime, Tynie spins before Bobby prior to saying "See? You're protecting me right now." Proudly smiling, Bobby discovers she was right. She sets everything up just as he likes it, getting into the Jacuzzi tub first. Joining her wordlessly, Bobby starts to wash Tynie down. Keeping the trend of everything being equal up, Tynie does the same for him. "Yes, I will replace that lingerie." Bobby promises. "Another Day Babe." Tynie intends. Giggling together, Bobby and Tynie say as one "Yes dear.."

Getting out and drying off, they kiss again before separating to get dressed. Bobby shuts down the Jacuzzi tub with a flip of his palm, only to catch Tynie reaching around him to slap his ass. She feels him do the same to her, Bobby leading the way out of that room and towards their closets. Each knew tomorrow night's going to suck, because they'll be saying a final farewell to Bruno and Phil. Even with that awareness, Tynie and Bobby decided to have some fun.

Tynie gets to the bed again first, catching their phone going off. Bobby hears her take a call, racing to meet his wife in case it was urgent. Macie on the other side announces "Sis, I got to retire at the rank of the guy who caused me problems. An internal investigation proved he didn't have the credentials to even be in the FBI. I took the opportunity and ran with it, claimed I was to on your orders. Please don't kill me." "Sis, ya read my mind! Relax. Congrats! I swear after Bobby and I handle a few things and go on vacation, we are So partying!" Tynie cheers. From the background Terry and Kaytie holler "How did we know you'd say that?!" "Macie, tell em: Because you know me.. DUH!" Tynie instructs. "Terry, Kaytie. She says you knew that because you know her.. DUH!" Macie paraphrases. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tynie laughs. Macie promises to keep in touch, adding Terry and Kaytie to that especially in the case of emergencies.

"Sis, tell Kaytie Tuesday's good. Afternoon though." Tynie advises. "Will do. See ya then." Macie replies, hanging up. Charging their phone, Tynie pets the bed beside her. "What did I…" Bobby initiates, getting told everything. "Oh and until Macie gets established, she's livin with Terry and Kaytie." Tynie concludes. "Tell me something honey. Are you really alright with getting that tattoo from Hawaii removed?" Bobby considers. "In the name of not being targeted by those affiliated with the people we got incarcerated who are in the criminal element, fuck yeah! I've thought about it, apparently so has T. We all came up with the same idea on that one." Tynie resolves. "Yeah, and my genius wife came up with having T pay for his removal himself. I loved how you worked that by the way." Bobby recalls.

Leaning her head to his shoulder, Tynie confesses "I'm not ready to officiate a dual funeral honey. I don't know if I'll have the strength to speak well enough for Phil and Bruno…" "You relax, I'll get that taken care of right now." Bobby assures, reaching around her to get the phone.

Calling the funeral home, Bobby learns the "no expenses spared" funeral was paid for in full by Liu, which comes with an officiator. "Did you fax that to my wife? We never got it." Bobby demands. "Sir, I'm faxing that again right now. I had to replace my fax machine, it had been vandalized. I didn't know if that warranted calling you or not, since I dealt with an attorney to get this situated." The funeral home director explains. "It did. Write this down: after this dual funeral the family of Bobby and Tynie Goren, alongside their counsel and his family: Terry Berkman.. WILL NOT patronize our establishment again. This is decreed on attorney's orders." Bobby commands. Typing that into the system, the funeral home director gulps upon realizing just who represents that family now. "Yeahh you should have thought of that before fuckin around with not faxing us!" Bobby howls.

Stroking his curls, Tynie keeps quiet, sensing Bobby just stopped them from being targeted again. The funeral director's last move in that call was to text Tynie and Bobby the time of the funeral. Hanging up, Bobby sends that text to Tremarion and Sasha, adding "We are NOT to go through this funeral home AGAIN! They fucked with us in terms of honoring Tynie's demands for proof of this funeral being paid for! Terry doesn't want us returning to places that do told me!" TreMarion affirms "I was right behind Bobby when Terry advised that." T replies "Noting that now. Love you all, see you then. If we duck out, the twins got fussy."

"Love you too, see you then. We understand. Bobby's with me on this one. His phone just died, battery wise." TreMarion returns. Checking the couple's phone, Bobby learns TreMarion didn't exactly lie on his name. Setting the phone to charge again, Bobby looks into Tynie's eyes. "You OK?!" Tynie squeaks. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Bobby releases, explaining what the funeral home director said about Phil and Bruno's funeral after. "We've done all we can for now. I say when we go to clean things up, we get that fax. Beyond that, I'm in the mood to share in making dinner and watching movies on our new entertainment center." Tynie premeditates. Gently gathering her hand in his, Bobby applauds "I love the way you think!" "Learned from the best." Tynie gleams, being lead across the house.

Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie waves Bobby over to the bar before starting the meal. "I changed my mind. My King's done more than enough for me today, and lately. You relax." Tynie instructs. "Yes my Queen." Bobby assures, honoring her wishes. She crafts a meal they'd not had in a while, adding to it everything Bobby likes to snack on. "We're sharing that.." Bobby says in a teasing voice. "That was the idea." Tynie relates, soon after delivering everything to him. Sitting beside Bobby, Tynie wears a bit of a pensive smile. "No need for that." Bobby chides, kissing her lips quickly. They eat together, Bobby realizing Tynie broke out their best beer to go with it. Breaking from the meal, Bobby purrs "Awww, thank you babe." "Anything for you, and I do mean ANYTHING!" Tynie swears, reaching to serve them both the beers. Sipping those periodically, the couple ends up clearing from the meal twenty minutes later. "I haven't gotten the new entertainment center for the bedroom set up yet." Tynie pines. "You mean we haven't." Bobby alters. Escorting her to the couch as they keep hands on their beers, Bobby sees Tynie nod with a giggly smile. Knowing they have a funeral to attend tomorrow, a dual, Bobby and Tynie elect to only watch a couple movies. Bobby gets everything ready as Tynie takes their beers and settles onto the couch.

Out of nowhere, Tynie rambles "Lord, we've come to you a shitload lately. Our family's been through too much hell! I don't know if you've been paying attention, but that shit needs to STOP! I've almost lost my man, my namesakes, and my damn mind because of it! I wish we were given a sign that this hellhole spiral of events was truly OVER, but of course You're too busy NOT WATCHING over us! I've tried having faith in You, as has my man and family. Look what it got us: MORE BULLSHIT! I'm only letting this out because my man doesn't like it when I bottle shit up. I'm also not too fuckin happy with those supposedly guarding me and my family from above. What the fuck did you do God? Put their asses on vacation or something?!"

Her talisman tattoo didn't flinch as that finished, Bobby did catch something though. A few lines across the screen of their new TV, even with it being turned off. "We've failed you, we know it. You've every right to be pissed. We know all about you guys being targeted, and all the losses you've nearly had. As for it stopping soon, we don't know if you believe this: but it will, sooner than you think." Reading that aloud, Bobby races to Tynie's side. Sneaking his beer from her, Bobby worries "Baby.." "I'm goin to hell for that,I know. I'm not about to lie to the Lord." Tynie mutters, chugging her beer afterwards. Petting her neck, Bobby pleads "Slow down honey. Relax." Ending her beer, Tynie leans into Bobby as he starts up the flicks. Finishing his, Bobby sets the bottles aside, praying they'd be able to enjoy the movies undisturbed.

Bobby's prayer is granted, the movies enthralling Tynie until there were freakish parts. Bobby's chest got repeatedly leapt into when those graced the screen, Tynie hoping she doesn't hurt him. Saying nothing, Bobby loves the display of Tynie's true girliness before him. As the second movie droned on, Tynie went from leaping into Bobby's chest to resting against it. "Love you." Tynie swears through her breath. "Love you too." Bobby replies, again kissing her forehead. She totally falls asleep as the second movie's credits rolled, Bobby shutting everything down before so much as moving off the couch. Wrapping her arms around him while in a light slumber, Tynie smiles as a deep blush paints itself to her cheeks. "Awww.." Bobby sighs, his cheeks matching the blush on hers. Tynie's legs are taken up into one of Bobby's arms as her neck is cradled with the other. "I got you baby.." Bobby whispers. "Be careful." Tynie worries. Pecking her cheeks with kisses, Bobby says softly "Relax my love. No worries." Smiling again, Tynie goes happily silent. Carrying her across the house, Bobby prays "Lord, my wife spoke for me too." Moments later, Tynie's frame is laid to the bed with Bobby joining her.

They kiss one more time, this one being paced romantically, Tynie and Bobby separately grabbing the covers before they separate from the affection. Looking into each other's eyes, they say as one "We made it. I love you." Snuggling up, they align pillows for one another as the smiles remained. "We'll make it beautiful. Not only as a couple, but as a family." Bobby vows, catching the worry start to encroach Tynie's eyes. " Thank you gorgeous." Tynie absolves. Slumber strikes them minutes later, Tynie and Bobby finding themselves snoring in time with each other.

As for T, Sasha, TreMarion,Terry, Macie, Kaytie, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., their days ended as they have lately. The twins are cared for by Sasha and T, whom now know a bit better just how badly they screwed up. TreMarion prepares for the funerals, praying just as Tynie and Bobby did earlier. Terry and the ladies in his house do the same in their own right, already aware Tynie would insist they celebrate Macie's retirement. The one regard everyone agrees on is that Tynie, Bobby and their family needs to stop being one thing:

Targeted….


	108. 108

Title: End of Bad Eras

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine.

Bobby's awake for a while when Tynie stirs in his embrace, totally rerouting their hold. She grabs onto his left shoulder lightly at first, wrapping her right arm around his neck. "Baby, I can't push myself anymore. I've done my best for us and the family, even through this being targeted bullshit. I love you so much Bobby. I'm exhausted from all this turmoil. I know we have to go through it in life, but really did we have to be pimp-smacked with all this shit at once? I'm scared babe, that you won't understand this. I don't want anything to come between us, yet I feel my clinginess in the aftermath of recent events is doing just that. I'm begging to be proven wrong, somehow. You don't have to go all-out either, just a simple sign is all I want." Tynie rambles, keeping her eyes closed.

Sliding his hand down her cheek, Bobby whispers "You don't need to beg me for anything, honey. I love you too." Slowly opening her eyes, Tynie's about to say sorry for how she woke up, when Bobby adds "Truthfully, you're not the only one who's exhausted from all that. We did make it, and we will every time that kind of thing hits. I swear." "Hubby, I don't want to sound cold when I say this. I'm really not in the mood for company today. I love the family and Terry for what he's done for us, yeah. Thing is, we need a break. After all, tonight is a dual funeral. Only if it's urgent do we have people over, please." Tynie requests. "It's not cold sounding when you read my mind, honey." Bobby answers. Leaning out of their embrace slightly, Tynie goes for broke with the first kiss of the day. They get lost in the affection, flittering the intensity back and forth as long as it lasts.

Giggling as they separated from the kiss, Tynie says "You were right too, by the way. We did make it." Smiling broadly, Bobby guides her out of the bed. Tynie wonders for a literal second if they charged the shared phone, seeing her man reach back and pocket it. "I'll always have your back." Bobby vows, retaining the smile from moments ago. Soon standing together at the edge of the bed, Tynie surprises Bobby by leaning in extra close. Trailing her hands up his back, Tynie feels the tension in every muscle to that part of her husband, then worrying. "Ohhh, baby." Bobby reaches around her, traipsing his hands just as Tynie did to his back. "Ohh honey.." Bobby murmurs, catching the same tensions in Tynie that she noted in him. "My love, you have a choice: We can either give each other massages now, or I can make us something to eat first." Tynie offers. "You've done more than enough alone baby, we make breakfast together." Bobby a sudden gaze into each other's eyes, Tynie and Bobby notice concern and love etched in them.

Walking across their home at a patient pace, Tynie starts to smile again, this time without worries trying to hide behind it. With a quick glance, Bobby notices that, again following her lead with the smile on his lips. "I know this is a total topic changer, but I'm wondering. When we go on vacation this time, is there any way we can avoid a private jet?" Tynie inquires. "Given the problems that came out of us using those last time, absolutely." Bobby answers.

"I love you, but before we leave I am getting a few things confirmed. Like whether or not we actually got the garage for the beach-house. The only bad part is, I may have to charter a plane to send our Jeep and Harleys back down there." Tynie releases. "Baby, I love that idea. Not as much as I love you, however. I say we get those confirmations done together." Bobby counter-offers. "Yep, you're a genius!" Tynie chuckles. Leading her towards the kitchen, Bobby replies "Thank you babe. So are you." When Tynie goes to make them coffee, she turns around to catch Bobby blushing. He ducks away to prepare their meal, noting Tynie's face is just as red as his. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, Tynie halting to retrieve and answer it.

Terry's on the other end with unexpected news. "Tynie, I know you have that funeral tonight. Thing is, I need to come over, with Macie. I just found something drawn up by my side of the bed. Kaytie.. she.. she.." Terry starts. "Come right over man! I'll get the door open for ya! Don't worry about shit dude, I got you on this! I'll explain it to Bobby Later! I'll cover the traffic tickets too!" Tynie certifies. "Thank you so much! We're on our way!" Terry gulps, hanging up. "Baby, I don't know what just hit. Terry needs us, sounds urgent. I'm sorry our day is starting out like this." Tynie explains. "Hell, we've called him out a lot when things have struck. Now's our turn to help him. No worries babe." Bobby returns. "Thank you baby. I hate to do this but I need.." Tynie initiates, handing him the phone. "Calling TreMarion now." Bobby interrupts. Tynie hadn't even poured their coffees when the urge to race to the door hit her. Following that gut call, Tynie gives Bobby quite the breeze. Bobby has TreMarion on the phone, saying "Dude, Tynie's covering traffic tickets. We need you at my place as soon as possible." "I'm out the door now man." TreMarion swears, hanging up.

As Tynie pops the front door open, Macie has Terry crutched against her. Without a word, Macie takes Terry to the couch. "I had Bobby call out my emergency security agent. I don't know what the fuck hit, but I wanted all bases covered." Tynie decrees, seeing TreMarion squeal his SUV to a stop beside Terry's car. "What the…" TreMarion gasps, running inside the house. Immediately going silent, TreMarion shuts the front door and stands beside it. "I'll be in there when everything's done!" Bobby hollers. Standing beside the couch, Tynie asks "Alright. Which one of you two has this letter?" Macie hands it over, admitting "I saw it first. Didn't want to wake Terry after all the times you all needed him." "How fast.." Tynie initiates. "When I get the text, I show up in court. I'm kinda early to shit like that, though." Macie intrudes. "For that, you're my kind of woman!" Tynie cheers. Terry's nearly inconsolable, crying in his sister in-law's arms. Tynie scans over the letter, then yelling "Daddy, get Terry's keys and search the fuck out of his ride! If ANYTHING is amiss for a SECOND.. you know who to call out here and when!" Macie tosses Terry's keys into the air, TreMarion catching them with a curt nod. "Macie, I'm gonna need you to sign some things on Terry's behalf. Trust me sis, it's for his benefit." Tynie requests. "Get me a pen." Macie assures. "Let me finish reading this first." Tynie realizes, taking her time in that task. Bobby saw that TreMarion left the door open, taking a break from making breakfast to close it.

Macie surprises Tynie, pulling a full-size legal pad from her purse, then recounting "Like I said.. I need a pen." Tynie reaches into her end table, pulling out a pen she didn't know was in there. "Yeah, Bobby's good." She laughs, kneeling to the coffee table. "Macie, if you or Terry try to move, I put ya right back where ya were." Tynie warns. Obeying, Macie sees Tynie draft the consents for Terry's home to be searched, his bank accounts to be severed, and his credit reports to be attained. TreMarion returns, going to his daughter without a peep. "Daddy, I need you to sign these badboys as a witness." Tynie mandates. Taking the pen from her, TreMarion does as asked, stating "Terry's car is fine. He needs a tune-up and oil change though." "I got a guy who owes me a few favors." Macie announces. "Get him out here sis. I'll pay double his regular price if he speeds, and cover his citation."Tynie requires.

Clearing his throat, Terry adjudicates "You're only covering the citation. I'm not about to have you pay that kind of money for my car." "I heard the man, calling my guy now." Macie promises, going for her phone. Bobby joins them waiting for TreMarion to move the consent forms before splaying the top of the coffee table with quite the spread. While she's on hold, Macie's asked by Tynie "Sis, how do ya take your coffee?" "Two cream six sugar." Macie responds. "Sounds like someone else I know." TreMarion laughs. "Daddy!" Tynie squeals. Bobby nods, going back to get coffees for everyone. Terry pines "You all have a funeral tonight, a dual. Here I am taking up your day." "Dude, no. You've jumped when we needed it. Now's our shot to show you the same will happen when the tables are turned." Tynie protests. "She speaks for the entire family, by the way." TreMarion chimes, getting up to assist Bobby with the coffees.

Macie ends her call, reaching down to sign the forms Tynie just wrote up. "Purse those. If you have ANY problems, call me. If you call while I'm in the funeral, you'll get my voicemail." Tynie commands. "Fair enough." Macie affirms, doing as instructed. Leaning into Terry's ear, Tynie rationalizes "Man, I gave Macie a few carte-blance permissions. I did that based entirely on the fact she ain't left your side. Please don't kill or mistrust me for this. Oh, and Kaytie's effectively DROPPED as a client." "What about her settlements?" Terry inquires. "The notarized letter Macie showed me says Kaytie's forfeiting everything to you. Settlements are a thing, so you do the math man." Tynie resolves. Macie asks "Wait.. that was notarized?" "Yeah sis, look at the bottom left corner a bit closer." Tynie uncovers. Mace does, proclaiming "Last I knew, notarizing something makes it legally final." Terry examines the area of the first letter just as Tynie prescribed for Macie to do, realizing "On that one, you're right ladies."

Leaping from her knelt pose, Tynie hugs the ever-loving shit out of Terry. "Forgive me for my brashness, man. This kinda thing gets under my skin real fast." Tynie whispers. "You weren't disrespectful to me or Macie, so we're good. I already know you'd never dishonor me." Terry mumbles. Breaking the hold, Tynie goes back to her spot on the floor. "She told us not to move." Macie recalls upon Bobby and TreMarion catching that. "Terry, I'm gonna need permission to possibly have your car towed. My guy just called and he says checking out your car is no problem. He has a flatbed." Macie informs. "Before you consent, let me ask my Dad an unusual favor." Tynie interrupts.

"Terry, Macie, I'll get ya home. Tynie's not asking any favors, I knew where she went with that." TreMarion interjects. "In that case, go for it Macie." Terry consents. Tynie calls Macie down with a curl of her finger, instructing through her teeth "Whatever you do, DO NOT Leave him alone for extensive periods of time! I'll handle filin this divorce Monday morning. I can't do shit until then." "You got it." Macie murmurs.

"We've done enough for now, let's eat." Tynie declares, instigating everyone to go for the spread at the same time. Tynie watches Terry like a hawk the whole time, Macie discovering an insulin distributor on Tynie's hip. "Forgive me for this.." Macie grumbles, going into Tynie's endtable drawer. "You're forgiven." TreMarion assures, watching Macie switch out Tynie's cartridge. "Before anyone wonders.." Macie initiates, pulling up her shirt. Tynie breaks from eating, telling Macie "Sis, if you need a cartridge.. go ahead. We have the same model distributor, and I can spare a couple." "Thanks." Macie chirps, changing her cartridge out after. "I know why she did that.." TreMarion advises. "That makes five of us." Terry attests. They all eat in silence from there, Tynie resuming her watch over Terry. Ending their meal at the same time, everyone around Terry goes cold silent. Macie's phone interrupts that, the car guy on the other end. "I got the green light. BABY my brother in-law's car or answer to my attorney!" Macie demands, getting urgent compliance before hanging up. "Macie, you're a mind reader!" Tynie celebrates. Macie mouths "thanks" prior to the quiet reclaiming the room.

"After 30 years of love and devotion as her husband, several times forgoing myself for Kaytie..I get abandoned. I want to know why. That's all.. just why.." Terry wails. "Tell me Y'all are willin to say before a judge that you heard that shit!" Tynie howls. "YEP!" TreMarion, Bobby, and Macie all exclaim. Chugging her coffee, Tynie again flies to Terry's side. "I got you man. We all do. I'll get you free of that bitch as soon as possible. Best I can do to start that is file for a divorce on Monday on your name." Tynie swears. "Thank you Tynie. Thank you all." Terry whimpers, taking the offer of being held again.

Macie, TreMarion and Bobby all sip their coffees while overtaking the task of keeping eyes on Terry. "Daddy, this is a one-time thing. I want Macie to get Terry tested for everything and his ride's in the shop. I'll loan you one of my cars in exchange for.." Tynie offers. "She doesn't want us getting a rental?" Macie wonders. "Given the fact you're borrowing my SUV until Monday, no." TreMarion concludes, handing Macie the keys. "You little shit." Terry mumbles into Tynie's neck. "Terry, she did that because we believe you'd do the same for us." Bobby defends. "Your belief isn't wrong." Terry concurs. "Daddy, you remember the keyring you used yesterday? Take the car that goes with it. I'll get your SUV back Monday." Tynie insists. "Will do." TreMarion retorts, going to get that keyring.

"Terry, Macie… I'm on break so that breakfast can be cleared from. Anything you tell my Dad or Bobby stays confidential. I'll get word later." Tynie declares. Watching her slowly release Terry from the hold, no one in the house speaks. Tynie gathers up everything from breakfast, practically racing to clean it up. The dishwasher's loaded in moments, Tynie again darting across the house. In her absence, Terry said nothing, unsure as to how to explain everything. "Honey, just be honest. Don't worry about censorship in this house. If you'd rather speak privately, I can get that arranged." Tynie soothes. Terry runs off at the mouth for about twenty minutes, Macie recording it all with her phone. When Terry finishes, Tynie orders "Macie, you take TreMarion's SUV. Get Terry tested for EVERYTHING.. And I mean that LITERALLY! I'll get what you recorded on my other orders as your attorney from ya later." Hitting the stop button on the audio recorder app her phone used, Macie says "Got it, thanks you guys." TreMarion escorts them out, advising "Text us later with the results, if we don't answer right away.. We're in the funeral." "That was the plan,TreMarion. Thank you so much for letting me use your SUV." Macie considers. "Hey, I stand by what Bobby said about our belief with you guys." TreMarion resolves meekly. Seeing Macie again have Terry crutched to her side, TreMarion mumbles "Lord, please let him be truly OK."

With a wave, Macie drives off, Terry in the shotgun seat. TreMarion waits to see that before securing the home. "Daddy, I swear to God I didn't mean to do what I did to you!" Tynie pines. "You only found a new way to show a client that we'll cover them and their legal interests. Truth be told, I was about to loan them my SUV anyhow." TreMarion overrides. "Thank you Daddy." Tynie peeps, going to gather up everything they deem as evidence from the living room. "Baby, just handle Terry's stuff for now. The rest I've got." Bobby requests. Kissing him with a briefly wild passion, Tynie consents to Bobby's terms. TreMarion sees there are a few things needed to be put away, gathering them to do so. "She needs the break." TreMarion insists. Tynie gets to her office before tears race from her eyes. "How the fuck could Kaytie have done this to him?!" Tynie weeps. Composing herself as the paper is filed away, Tynie growls "That bitch doesn't really remember just how fierce I am.. by the time she does, I'll have her DESTITUTE!"

Returning to the living room, Tynie's met halfway by Bobby, whose arms are wide open. Leaping into his embrace, Tynie whimpers "Baby, why do good people get treated like this?!" "I don't know honey, but we got her. Trust me, we got Kaytie right where we want her." Bobby consoles. Escorting Tynie to the couch, Bobby goes quiet as to allow Tynie some peace. Macie calls the couple with an update, TreMarion answering it. "Your confidentiality's safe with me. Now what's up?" TreMarion asks. "You will NEVER believe this! Kaytie just tried to come back to the house! I had her arrested as a trespasser claiming a pending divorce and emotional exploitation of a couple of retired people. I did so on Tynie's name.. tell me.." Macie relays. "You read her mind. Macie, we need something from you. If you can, get together every bill that house has. If ANY of them are in Terry's name for Kaytie's use, tell him Tynie JUST ordered he cut them off. If any bills are in Kaytie's name, see about getting them transferred to either yours or Terry's. Tynie's busy prepping for the divorce right now, but I already know she'd tell ya the same thing." TreMarion instructs. "I know you're right. I'm on it now. Thanks again man." Macie concludes. "No problem. See ya Monday. You know what to do and when, as well as why we may not answer right away." TreMarion concurs. "Sure do." Macie yips, hanging up.

As Tynie and Bobby sit on the couch, TreMarion gives them back their phone. "Daddy, you read my mind. Nicely executed." Tynie commends. "Thanks. I'm not taking up you guys' entire day, now. I'll baby your car, I promise. I'll also be by to pick you up for the funeral." TreMarion recounts. Macie texts Tynie, asking "When Tynie gets this, tell her to call me." Tynie calls right away, questioning "What just hit?" "Sis, Terry's car is worse than we thought. Macie really fucked it up. Terry wants to junk it, but I want it sent in as evidence of attempted murder." Macie answers. "Macie, you go for that. Tell Terry it was my orders for his safety. With Kaytie's surrendered settlement monies, we'll get him a new ride. Hell, I just overheard Bobby swear he'll help you two pick it out!" Tynie mandates. "On it now. I'll also do what Tremarion told me about the bills." Macie promises.

"You deal with Terry's ride first. That has priority." Tynie commands. "On it!" Macie swears, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie decrees "Daddy, Bobby.. I meant no foul with what I claimed on your names. Daddy, thank you for reading my mind earlier. We're getting your SUV examined when you get it back, Daddy. Especially after what I just learned, trust me. I'll say this: Kaytie's path to being destitute now has an enhancement. First Degree Attempted premeditated murder of a federal judge by reason of massive vehicular vandalism." "Ho-ly shit!" TreMarion drags out. "Damn!" Bobby yelps. "Yeah." Tynie gasps. Retrieving their phone, Tynie texts Macie "You are to comply with the D.A.'s office and investigators. I'll be there when they interview you though, I insist. You are also to see about NAILING Kaytie with every enhancement to the charges that you can. Play Terry's federal judge status HARD.. got me?" Macie's answer "Compliance with investigators and D.A.'s office is automatic with me. I know you didn't know that. By the way, nicely done. You read how I was going to do this. I'm also adding my retired FBI agent status, since I've been in that car.I'll let you know when or if I'm interviewed, should it be when you're at the funeral: I'm claiming family emergency with my counsel." "Very Well. We'll be in touch. Macie,when I contact you again.. I'll need the number to your car guy." Tynie responds. "You got it." Macie fires back, both again stashing their phones. Tynie laughs "Kaytie don't know what she just did to herself!" TreMarion and Bobby say together "She won't find out until it's too late!"

TreMarion arises, saying to the couple "I'll be back in a few hours. Yes, Tynie I'll baby your car." "Daddy, just don't get hurt in a wreck. The car can be replaced. You can't." Tynie counters, getting up to hug her father. Bobby adds "She read my mind.. again." They all hug, Tynie seeing her Dad out of the house. Securing the home, Tynie leans into the front door. Tapping her shoulder, Bobby gets Tynie to spin around and go into his open arms instead. "I really didn't mean to play you and Daddy's names and reputations like that! I seriously didn't mean for Daddy's SUV to get tossed into this shit! I swear!" Tynie weeps. "You've done no wrong, my love. Hell, you went above and beyond for clients. Seriously." Bobby soothes, petting her hair. "I still got it?" Tynie wonders. "You never lost it." Bobby whispers, guiding her back to the couch.

On the other side of town, Macie's complying with every syllable of Tynie's newest orders. Terry's a ball of nerves, praying Kaytie didn't give him any diseases. "She went above and beyond for us Terry. Seriously, the Little Shit has a dual funeral tonight and she leapt again." Macie realizes. "She sure did. We gotta thank her though.. but how?" Terry mumbles. The hospital staff hears the moniker "Little Shit" and goes full-throttle into getting Terry's tests done and read without an utterance. "Terry, I had to. Kaytie could have killed us both with what she did to your car. I'm sorry." Macie murmurs. "You were right. I was wrong. Tynie ordering you to do that was absolutely the perfect thing to do." Terry objects. Again the staff at the hospital fly around, this time after hearing the name of that pair's attorney. An hour and a half later, a doctor comes up to Macie. "I've got good news and bad news." The doctor proclaims. "Bad news first." Macie requests.

"He's got high blood pressure and will be on pills for the rest of his life." The doctor answers. "Well shit. That's not as bad as I expected." Macie retorts. "He got lucky, no diseases of any kind beyond that. Here's the proof." The doctor confirms, handing Macie a slew of papers. The document on top is Terry's release forms, Macie signing it as next-of-kin. "They may be divorcing, but Terry's always gonna be my brother in-law." Macie dictates. The doctor clears a path for those two to leave, this time Terry's head is held high as he goes for TreMarion's SUV. Terry drives them back towards home, Macie praying her timing of this call isn't off. "Hey sis, what's up?" Tynie answers after one ring. "Terry's clean. I gotta get him some high-blood pressure pills though. I had those tests run through three specialists." Macie educates. "You get that shit before going home. I don't want Terry out all day. You know to keep watch on him too. Beyond that, we'll be in touch." Tynie intends. "Yep, later." Macie chirps. Hanging up at the same time, Tynie doesn't catch Macie telling Terry of the new plan. Following Macie's word, Terry gets those pills before they park TreMarion's SUV in Terry's driveway.

Back at their house, Tynie's running her hands through her hair, Bobby holding her close. "Babe, thank you. For everything, and I mean since moment one. I've just gotten a crash course in how truly blessed I am to have you as my man." Tynie releases. Taking the hand entangled in Tynie's hair into his, Bobby admits "I'm just as blessed as you are. I thank you for everything, since moment one of us being together. I know I don't say it much, but I really am grateful." Leaning into him, Tynie mumbles "We don't say it enough, yet we both know it's true."

Sliding his left hand down her face, Bobby sees just how this latest case has affected Tynie. "You're off duty unless it's urgent. They'll understand." Bobby premeditates, wiping away the tears that started to line her cheeks. "I love it when you're right." Tynie concedes, slowly starting to smile.

Terry and Macie knew Tynie, Bobby,and TreMarion have a dual funeral to attend today. Terry plans "We don't call them again until Monday. You're only to go against that if the shit hits the fan, Macie. They need this break, especially after what tonight means for their family. My being abandoned by Kaytie isn't the only era that's ending for them." "That was my plan, Terry. Would it be a career-ender for Tynie if we got them flowers for the funeral?" Macie inquires. "Unfortunately, yes. We can have a drink for them though. Tynie made that possible.. remember?" Terry recalls. Macie nods, going for the fridge. She learns that the new liquor hasn't been touched since they last drank from it, deciding to check the entire kitchen for signs of potential danger to both she and Terry. "Lemme guess.." Terry presumes. "YEP!" Macie hollers, continuing her investigation. Finding no issues, Macie makes them both something to drink. Delivering Terry's, Macie adds "If you need anything, let me know." "Will do." Terry mutters.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, he goes for their phone. "Terry, Everything you two claim on Tynie's name is now orders of your attorney. Unless it's urgent, she's off-duty until Monday." Bobby advises. "Figured as much. My and Macie's condolences." Terry responds, both men pocketing their phones. At TreMarion's house, a somber aura envelops every room as the items set to be burned remain where he stored them. Taking a shot of whiskey, TreMarion sets to prepare for the funeral. "Lord, any angels that typically watch over Tynie, Bobby, T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., and myself: you're needed by Terry and Macie too. Shit just got THAT live in their lives. You saw how and why." TreMarion prays, going for his shower.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie blurts "Thank you for covering me baby." Kissing her cheeks first, Bobby swears "Anything for you. I mean that literally." They meet lips, changing Bobby's peck kisses to her cheeks into a full-out tongue war. The day's starter emotions are ignored as they draw out this love display, so much is done intentionally. Splitting that off, Tynie's eyes glow as her cheeks redden. Smiling broadly, Bobby returns the exact expression caught on Tynie's face. "We have a few hours before the funeral. What do you wish to do my love?" Bobby queries. "Simple. I want to give you a massage. Of course, I mean after I get mine. I know how you are about that, and I worship you for it." Tynie plots. Standing up together, they head for the master bedroom, both quietly figuring their bed would be a better place to get what Tynie sought out done. Trekking across their house, Tynie realizes "My God, Kaytie planned that shit! She timed it for our funeral day, I just fuckin Know it! Terry's going through a private hell, yet something tells me he'll LEAP when we call him out. Baby, I really don't want to do that. I'm claiming what we say on his name is orders until we meet up for Daddy to get his SUV back." "How'd you know that's what Terry ordered?" Bobby inquires. "Guessed." Tynie forfeits.

Kicking their master bedroom door open, Bobby leads Tynie towards the bed. Walking slightly before him, Tynie provides proof that the timing of this massage couldn't be better. The silent message was received by Bobby, whom stopped suddenly to whisk her to the bed. Laying his wife out stomach down, Bobby leaps into massaging Tynie the first chance he gets. Tynie feels him rubbing her frame gently at first, clearing her throat to change that. "Yes Darling." Bobby giggles, restarting the massage. Moaning as Bobby worked his hands down her back, Tynie feels every tension in her being kicked out. "Before you ask, I wanted to get a massage. The rapid-fire events of this week basically prevented it, because I wanted to seek that out when we were totally alone." Tynie relents. "You know I don't like the idea of you suffering. I understand your reasons, but babe.. Don't be afraid to ask me for this.." Bobby answers. "Yes Dear." Tynie concedes, saying nothing else until he was finished. From head-to-toe, Tynie soon wilted into the bed, every spot on her which held any sort of tension at last freed. Sitting beside her in a somewhat crouched pose, Bobby gives a worried look to Tynie.

Matching glances, Tynie insists "It's your turn honey, lay out." Bobby complies, Tynie rolling out of his way to return the rubdown to him. "Baby, what you said about asking for massages… cuts both ways. I already know why you haven't this week though." Tynie justifies, massaging Bobby's shoulders. He groans out almost as loudly as Tynie did during her massage, sending word that she caught his mindset straight in its tracks. Sliding beside him as the rubdown finished, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby's shoulders. "I promise, tomorrow will be just us." Bobby declares. "That sounds amazing.." Tynie sighs. "Sure does. It was TreMarion's idea. He told me when you were distracted." Bobby relents. "Daddy's done enough. He needs to relax too. After all, we've had him flying about a lot this week." Tynie protests. "He'll relax honey, no worries. He said this was a…" Bobby starts. "Practice run for when we go on vacation!" Tynie finishes. They relax in that position for a while, in the back of their minds the only worry raging is about the time. Sitting up together, the couple goes about preparing for the next item on their day's agenda: A dual final farewell.

Macie and Terry wind up spending the rest of the day trying to relax, especially after their wake-up. Terry occasionally bouts tears, realizing after each time Kaytie doesn't deserve those honors. Macie stands by him, in many times literally, keeping compliance with her concerns and Tynie's orders. Tynie and Bobby have less than an hour and a half before the funeral when Terry's phone rings. Answering it, Terry learns that Kaytie abandoned him for the guy who beat her's brother. Her "new love" didn't last long, though. The guy she left Terry for wound up killing them both in a drunken truck accident.

"On the orders of my attorney, I am to have NO INVOLVEMENT with her funeral arrangements. Kaytie abandoned me this morning, so that means Kaytie gets a pauper's funeral! If you think I'm misleading you, I'll be glad to call my attorney, by the way Tynie Goren, out of a family funeral to fucking prove it!" Terry demands. "No need. We'll arrange it from here without bothering you again." The cop finalizes, hanging up. "Well shit. I don't need that divorce after all." Terry realizes. "What just…" Macie wonders, Terry informing her of the new word. "Tynie best learn this too Terry." Macie chides. "I hope it's not too late to call her." Terry frets, dialing Tynie's number. Bobby answers since Tynie's fussing with her hair. "Man, you won't believe this!" Terry initiates, again stating everything the cops from out of town had told him. "I'll be over Wednesday to handle what was to be done in-chambers. As for Kaytie's Tuesday appointment, Tynie already dropped her as a client. I figure we can just settle all that out Wednesday instead." Terry configures. "Works with us man, I'll let her know. Later." Bobby fires back, both men then hanging up.

Terry turns to Macie, sensing "Yeah, Tynie saw this coming. Bobby just told me. I'm rather booked Wednesday. We're handling Tynie's orders Tuesday. Trust me." "Alright man." Macie agrees, those two going about their day without a care in the world. They knew Tynie has their backs legal-interest wise, and Kaytie's being gone from this life served as a bit of a break from bullshit for both Terry and Macie. "She left a sure thing to be with the one who killed her. Kaytie's a fuckin idiot!" Macie decrees. "No doubt, and no more mentioning her." Terry adjudicates. Macie concurs with a silent nod.

In the throughway of the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby meet up to head for the funeral. "Terry's a free man as of twenty minutes ago. Kaytie and her new lover got killed in a drunken truck accident. He's insistent upon handling the settlements for us and himself Wednesday. Macie's being taken Tuesday to honor your orders." Bobby educates. "Ohh my God.. How'd Terry take the news?" Tynie queries. "He really didn't react, honey. Something tells me Terry's had some suspicions about Kaytie that we hadn't been told of before this happened." Bobby theorizes. "Bet you're right. Terry's handling it perfectly." Tynie surmises. "That's what I told him." Bobby adds, taking his wife by the hand. They clear the house at a bit of a faster pace than earlier, Tynie and Bobby wishing to get this painful event past them.

Surprising the couple, TreMarion's at the door by the time they get to the living room. Picking up the pace, Tynie and Bobby meet him. "Lock up you two. I have plans for us before the funeral." TreMarion orders, Bobby obeying at once. "By the way, Macie called me. She's getting my SUV checked before returning it. She also told me.. everything." TreMarion deciphers just loud enough for Tynie to hear. "Yeah, she read my mind on that one!" Tynie blabs. Hopping into the car Tynie lent TreMarion, they all settle in with a somber expression before TreMarion drives them away. Before getting anywhere near the funeral home, TreMarion takes them to eat and get flowers for the gravestones. "T, Sasha, and the babies are meeting us at the funeral. I arranged everything. Tynie, I'll relax. I'm just giving you two a much needed break." TreMarion elaborates. "Thanks man." Bobby returns, answering for both. Tynie doesn't speak until her car's parked before the funeral home, then she admits softly "I'm not really ready for this.." Exiting the car, TreMarion and Bobby say together "None of us are."

Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family leave their rides, securing them on the way into the funeral home. T and Sasha have the babies in their slings with a diaperbag strewn to T's shoulder. Tynie stands aside, getting TreMarion and Bobby to follow her. T and Sasha take that as an unspoken insistence for them to go in before everyone else. The funeral director has a terrified look in his eyes when they waltz into the place, Tynie and her family catching it. T assumes "Yeah, he fucked with Tynie and Bobby." The funeral director gulps "Yeah, I did." The family heads from that conversation straight to the room where Phil and Bruno are laid into their caskets. Tynie notes "Damn, they actually did good!" The officiator hears that, gasping a nervous breath. Sitting down as one, Tynie and her family line up to keep a vigilant watch on the officiator. Every staffer of the funeral home catches that, warning one another under their breath. Those advisements stop mere seconds before the officiator begins the actual funeral.

Amazing everyone in attendance, the officiator speaks well about Phil and Bruno while consoling the family in his speech. The moment after the officiator goes silent, Tynie and Bobby lead the way in saying their final goodbyes. Amazing to T and Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't make a sound during the funeral. Tynie leans in to kiss Phil and Bruno on the cheek, whispering to both "I love you. Please forgive me for not protecting you sooner. I'll miss you." Bobby leaves the remark about protecting them both and the peck kiss to the cheek out of his final respects, wondering why Tynie went there. TreMarion tails Bobby's logic, saying under his breath "You two need to send Tynie a sign from above that she's not to blame for this." T and Sasha keep the family format of final respect intact, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper when they're brought before Phil and Bruno. Hearing that snaps Tynie right out of her funk, causing her to spin around on a dime. "You two will need to get them checked again after this.." Tynie warns, kissing the tears away from both babies' cheeks. "We will, no worries." T promises. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile as Tynie kisses them, their whimpers ending immediately. As she pulls her lips away, Tynie's face is petted lightly by the tiny hands of each newborn. "I love you two so much." Tynie swears. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, returning Tynie's oath in their own way. TreMarion again leads them, this time back in the direction of their cars. Phil and Bruno are escorted into their respective hearses, the procession forming moments after everyone left the funeral home.

In the car Tynie lent him, TreMarion wonders "Tynie, why'd you claim you didn't protect Phil and Bruno soon enough?" "I've felt that way since we lost them Daddy. Bruno died even after I raised hell, and Phil never had a chance. I loved them both, at the time I was still the matriarch of the family. Phil retired from the Force, I felt that he deserved time to just live life. A big part of me still feels like the family needs me to be a primary line of defense, it's NOT from anything you two have done. It's mainly due to the fact that all I've wanted is for y'all to be able to live life without all this fucking bullshit that we as a family have endured." Tynie expounds.

Taking her hand in his, Bobby pets the back of Tynie's palm before refuting "My love, you don't need to feel that way. They knew you loved them, they still know that." "About you believing you need to be the family's first line of defense, Tynie: it wasn't needed. We should have stopped you sooner. I'll admit I suspected that, we all did. Tynie, on that one… the family failed you." TreMarion relents.

The funeral director then flashes his lights, getting the family to slide their cars in behind both hearses. Tynie slithers closer to Bobby, snuggling into him the second she can. "Baby, tell Daddy you all didn't fail me. You wanted me to see this for myself, so you all weren't feeling like that was shoved down my throat. I'm still adapting to the whole "Not being the family matriarch" thing, truthfully. As for the "Family's first line of defense" part, I just wanted the ones I love to feel I had your backs no matter what. I struggled with trying to figure out how to show that. Our family's trend of assholes fucking with us before Terry came along gave me opportunities to be fierce in defending my kin, so I took them. I'm not trying to excuse my actions, just fully explain them." Tynie describes. "Baby…" Bobby gasps. "Tynie, you didn't have to go that far. I know you gave an alternate way to look at it, but I stand by what I said. We as a family failed you. We didn't stop you sooner, had we known this is how you felt, we would have." TreMarion rambles, driving them to the burial site. "Daddy, it's alright. It's in the past now. I say we move on with forever as a family, considering that resolved." Tynie accepts. The procession trails on to where Phil and Bruno will be buried, TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie talking every mile of the way. "Honey, you're right, it is in the past. Honestly, that's a big part of why I feel I've failed you as being your protector." Bobby contends.

Being quiet for a few moments, TreMarion discovers "Bobby, Tynie has the right way to deal with this. We can't change the past, our family's forever doesn't need marred any more with wallowing in it." Leaning her chin onto Bobby's shoulder, Tynie intends "Please babe, listen to Daddy on this one. You've never failed me. I only said that to show you two my eyes have been opened again. I may be soon-to-turn 33, yet I know this life is going to be full of learning. Phil and Bruno never got to know this, but in their own way, they taught me that." TreMarion and Bobby chime in at the same time "Wow.."

T and Sasha follow TreMarion to the burial site, having their own conversation. "Babe, did Tynie actually say she feels bad for not protecting Bruno and Phil sooner?" Sasha asks. "Yeah… she did." T blurts. "Why does Tynie feel she has to leap up and guard us all, honey?" Sasha inquires. "I really don't know. Hopefully Bobby and TreMarion speak to her about it first. I don't know if she'll trust my word after what happened." T allocutes. "We'll find out when we're meant to." Sasha mutters, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. riding oblivious to that discussion all the way to the burial site.

Parking their hearses by the burial site, the funeral home staff start to escort Phil and Bruno's caskets out to where they're to be laid to rest. TreMarion pulls Tynie's car alongside them, T following suit. Getting out of Tynie's car, TreMarion hears "Daddy, Bobby, I really didn't mean to go there tonight. Everything just came to me in those moments, I swear." "Honey, we were glad to hear it. TreMarion's with me on this. The timing wasn't expected, we'll admit that. Your brilliance shined again." Bobby overrules. "Tynie, Bobby's absolutely right." TreMarion vouches. "Daddy, thank you for backing me earlier. I know you felt bad doing that, yet I'm happy that entire discussion's over." Tynie relents. T and Sasha again have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, catching the tail end of that exchange. "Bobby, Tynie, TreMarion.. I know you don't have a lot of faith and trust in me and Sasha right now. We totally deserve it, before you go there. She and I were worried about Tynie after we caught what she whispered to Bruno and Phil at the funeral home. As an act of peace, Sasha and I will do whatever we can to help you get through to Tynie about not having her believe that anymore." T offers.

Looking at each other as the funeral staff prepares to set Bruno and Phil to their final resting spots, Bobby and TreMarion conclude "Your act of peace works with us!" Tynie attaches "Thanks you two. Daddy and Bobby forgot one thing: that peace act is to only go down as long as you two focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. primarily." "Sis, that was a given." Sasha replies. Hugging them quickly, Tynie peeps "Love you guys." Bobby and TreMarion tail her idea, T and Sasha promising "We'll get checked out, we know Tynie may have been around someone who's been sick." "Another day, you two. After this, we're all on down time. You two are to contact me in emergencies first, then Tynie and Bobby. Tynie's done more than enough leaping around for the family for right now." TreMarion mandates.

"Deal." T chirps, speaking for Sasha. They all head in the direction of the two caskets, discovering Phil and Bruno were to be laid to rest side-by-side. A brief prayer given each man, the funeral home staff proceeds to send their caskets into the Earth. "Eternal brothers" engraved on their headstones, Tynie learns Bobby had their flowers in hand. Laying a bouquet to each gravestone, Tynie whispers "We miss and love you. I've learned my lesson, in more ways than one." A rush of wind is felt by Tynie's entire family, Sasha huddling Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. closer to her as T removes their coats to cover the babies. "Nicely done.. Son." TreMarion applauds. "Thanks." T peeps, checking so the twins have an airway under the coats. Bobby wraps Tynie in his left arm tightly, commending in her ear "You made me really proud tonight. What you said was magnificent." "Thank you baby." Tynie whispers.

The funeral staff has both caskets being covered by dirt, the director saying "You all try to have a good night." TreMarion waves him off, turning to his family with this instruction "Let's get the hell outta here." Nodding simultaneously, Tynie and the others head back to the cars which got them to the funeral and burial sites.

Tynie and Bobby get in her car first, TreMarion in tow. "Tynie, I not really ever heard you sound so philosophical. I mean you've shown it since you and Bobby have been together, but not before. What you said tonight was wisdom beyond your years. You made me proud." TreMarion cheers. "I'm glad for that, Daddy." Tynie claims. Bobby again wraps Tynie in his arms, seeing her resolve dissipate seconds into the embrace. Crying without a peep, Tynie at last mourns the loss of Bruno and Phil in full. TreMarion focuses on getting the couple home safely, saying "I love you both." "We love you too TreMarion." Bobby resolves, his wife still a weeping silent mess. Parking Tynie's car in front of the couple's front door a half hour later, TreMarion sees to it Tynie and Bobby get in safely before heading home. Witnessing Bobby stand aside to let Tynie in first, TreMarion waves and drives home. Bobby waves back, securing their home with the other hand. Tynie stands still inside the front throughway, still weeping a bit. Running to her side, Bobby soothes "They know baby..Shh.. Shh.." Leaping to drape him in her arms, Tynie releases the last of her tears.

"Well, since I'm on some sort of philosophical roll,I just realized something. Terry, our family, and I all have had an era end if you think about it. The eras ending for Terry and our family are tragic, yeah. Thing is, I stand by what I somehow managed to ramble out. My era ending is apparently just what this family needs: I'm no longer, nor should I ever have been, the family's first line of defense. I've allowed myself to subconsciously wallow in past ways by resurrecting that mindset. You, Daddy, Sasha, and T did no wrong on that one, it was all me. As for those who've stood against us, they re-inforced that behavior, enabled it actually. I know Terry's going to do his damnedest for us as our lawyer, but I really don't want him living as if our calls are his priority. My reclaiming the "first line of defense" or "Matriarch" status in any way risks that too far for my comfort. I can't shake this sense that you and the family back me on this" Tynie reveals. "Go with that sense baby.." Bobby wishes through a breath, allowing the rest to fully sink in. "Yeah, I don't know how the fuck I keep pullin this off or where the hell it keeps comin from!" Tynie chuckles. "I don't either, but I love it!" Bobby celebrates.

T and Sasha transport Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. home, stunned at the development in the family. "They accepted our act of peace.." T stammers. "Yeah, and TreMarion took over being the first line of emergency contact.. OH MY GOD! Tynie did what she did because she felt that's what we loved her for!" Sasha rambles. "Like I said to Bobby and TreMarion, we'll help Tynie not see things that way when we can. It's the best we can do, honey." T restates. Sensing he's right, Sasha nods with a worried smile."I just realized, they took our act of peace as a way to give us an opportunity to rebuild their trust." T mumbles, soon after parking the van. "That's an opportunity we needed, babe."Sasha concedes, hopping out to get the twins. T joins her, and again Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are out of their carseats and into their slings. Looking to the heavens, T and Sasha whisper "We miss and love you two." Again the wind picks up, T racing to let Sasha and the babies into the house. Minutes after Sasha and the babies are in the home, T secures it. Until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep for the bulk of the night, T and Sasha keep quiet care over them.

Silently walking towards their bed, T and Sasha get a call from TreMarion. "None of us knew that's how Tynie felt. She didn't want us worried. Basically, she believed that we needed her to leap like that because of the actions done by those we've rid of. They knew her vulnerabilities and fucking played them! Her doing that for us was a prevention thing, Tynie didn't want the assholes to backdoor a discrimination case against her. It wasn't until Terry came along that Tynie started realizing her ways were mistaken. She's not mad at any of us for that, by the way. She plants the liability right where it belongs: On every person who has EVER wronged her." TreMarion infers.

"As well she should, Sasha and I suspected as much. We weren't sure though, much less about contacting you to discuss it." T mentions. "I wanted you two knowing that. I know you've shown remorse for the events of the other day, but I felt it right to further explain the magnitude of what happened at Tynie's last time we were all there." TreMarion notions. "We know now,man." T concurs. "Alright, love you. You know what to do if it's urgent." TreMarion concludes. "Yep. Love you too. Night." T affirms, hanging up.

TreMarion then calls Bobby, astounded at how T took the news. "Yeah man, they had worries over Tynie on this whole thing. T was scared to call me to discuss it because of recent events. He shocked me,too. Took what I told him better than I expected." TreMarion initiates. "They meant business with the peace act. This is a sign that everything will work out for the family." Bobby translates. "Daddy, I blew Bobby's mind.. AGAIN!" Tynie brags from the background. With that, Bobby goes into detail about his wife's latest revelation. "She's been philosophical half the damn night!" TreMarion uncovers. "Yeah, it's amazing. She was right on everything though." Bobby defends. "I wasn't knocking it, son. I was trying to say it impressed me." TreMarion clarifies. "Oh, sorry." Bobby yelps. "It's alright. You two try to relax. We'll call if we need anything. T asked me to relay that message for he and Sasha." "We'll call if we need anything. Tell ya the truth, I like this way of keeping in touch better than having someone try to be the hub for the family's communication. Tynie and I will still need you to cover us while we're on vacation." Bobby releases. After Bobby shuts up, TreMarion notes "Consider it done. Beyond that, you're right." "Daddy, like I said I blew Bobby's mind. He's just now coming around from it!" Tynie restates. "Love you two." TreMarion laughs. "Love you too." Bobby confirms, hanging up.

Sending a text to T, Bobby says "We love you. TreMarion and I talked. Instead of one person being the first line of defense for the family, we all back each other when we can. You know why too." T responds "I'm actually glad you said that Bobby. Sasha and I were worried. We love you too. Tell Little Shit to stand down, I'll get us all checked out since she may have been around someone who was sick this week. I was going to after the funeral anyway.. ya know.. just in case?" "Good call. Let us know if you need something. Love you" Bobby fires back. "Will do. Love ya." T considers.

"Well, there's another era ended." Bobby eludes. "How so?" Tynie poses. "I'll say this, every worry you had about the family just went out the window. In a good way. TreMarion and T had a talk. What came of it is another means for us to come together." Bobby explains. "Honestly gorgeous, I'm happy about that. We've been in dire need of happiness and good news lately. I didn't expect my ramblings with philosophical undertones to happen, much less to be a way to welcome that contentment to us as a family. I'm not knocking it though!" Tynie comments. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie adds "We're not going against Terry's prior orders. Regardless." "Wouldn't dream of it." Bobby assures. Laying her head to his shoulder, Tynie questions "You know why I went there.. Right?" "Absolutely." Bobby certifies, texting that decree to TreMarion. Receiving "GOOD CALL" back, TreMarion admits to having a low cellphone battery before saying "love you two." Sending love back to him, speaking for Tynie as well, Bobby then pockets the phone.

Looking into his eyes, Tynie elaborates "Ya know? This may sound way off, but I feel more at peace than I have in a while! I never saw what I spoke of tonight coming, but I'm glad it can also benefit the family. That's what Phil and Bruno would have wanted anyhow. Baby, I feel terrible for Terry, though. The poor man's lost a lot today. God I hope he's alright." "I'll check on that, you relax." Bobby insists, pecking Tynie's cheek. Heading to the couch, Tynie hopes to be out of those heels soon. Bobby calls Terry's line, Macie answering it. "I didn't expect to hear from you tonight." "Yeah, the funeral didn't last as long as we expected it to. How's Terry?" Bobby poses. "He's been as good as can be expected. He's not done anything to himself, thank God!" Macie blabs. "Alright. You know to call us if you need to. Get some sleep, both of you." Bobby requires. "Will do man. Thanks." Macie utters, hanging up. Going to Tynie's side, Bobby sees the pain being squinted back in her eyes. "I'll not have the love of my life suffering like that!" Bobby objects, yanking off Tynie's heels. "Ohhh, thank you!" Tynie sighs. Reaching for his feet, she senses Bobby was in similar pain. Pulling off his shoes, Tynie hears "Thank you baby."

"Wow, today ended better than I thought." Tynie regards. "You mean better than we as a family thought." Bobby amends. "Sure do." Tynie asserts, then asking "How's Terry?" "Doing alright given what happened. Macie's watched him like a hawk. They're trying to get some sleep as we speak." Bobby relates. "Oh good." Tynie gasps. Laying his arm to the back of the couch, Bobby witnesses Tynie pull it against her front. "Let the down time begin." Tynie acclaims. "Just think baby, after we make good on a few legal matters, you and I have a vacation to look forward to. Several days of it being just you and me." Bobby elates. "Ohh hell yeahhh.." Tynie beams. "Ah ah ah, everything else around here gets handled after we get back. No trying to draw up things to worry about. TreMarion will cover us with the babies too, emergency wise. I've already arranged it." Bobby profiles. Melting into his hold, Tynie says softly "Thank you so much."

Seconds later a long-lost peace gels around the couple, Tynie and Bobby enjoying it while kissing one more time. The affection lasts longer than many love displays before it, a regard not lost on either Tynie or Bobby. Slipping away from it a while later, Tynie's eyes glow brighter than they have in weeks. Of course, Bobby's match hers in that glow brightness, their faces caressed with a light blush. "We got our sign. Our family's being targeted is over, fina-fuckin-ly!" Tynie commends. "You said it!" Bobby cheers, taking his wife into his arms.

Bobby'd been a sneak, obtaining Tynie's purse while they kissed, only to drape it to her abdomen when he carried Tynie across the house. "Baby, I have special plans for us.. Not saying when right now though." Tynie evades. Smiling from ear to ear, Bobby refuses to ask, figuring her plot should remain a surprise. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby's kissed again before being told "My King, I love you. I'll be right back." "As will I." Bobby promises, the two separating to get out of what was worn to the funeral. She gets to the bed first, laying out on his side. "Someone looks comfortable." Bobby teases. "Not entirely, I don't have the sexiest muscles to exist holding me." Tynie taunts back. Joining her in bed, Bobby reaches across to charge their phone. Taking that device from him to set it to charge, Tynie makes it so Bobby and she are spooning. Shimmying so they're closer, Bobby whispers "Love you Tynie." "Love you Bobby." Tynie replies. Using their height difference to his advantage, Bobby is soon watching over Tynie as she sleeps. The contentment blares in her face, as the blush from moments ago is furthered by a glow. "Relax with me.. please." Tynie pleads. Plopping his head to some of the pillows, Bobby swears "I will my love."

Bobby again breaks the embrace, this time to make sure Tynie's distributor cartridge is changed out. Returning to her arms the second he can, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek. Stunning him, Tynie spins her head about like a shot and plants one squarely to Bobby's lips. Breaking that off, Tynie eludes"Tomorrow baby.. trust me.." "Perfect." Bobby gleams. From that short talk, the couple falls asleep more peacefully than they have in a good while.

As for TreMarion, his day ends after a shot of whiskey in honor of both Bruno and Phil. T and Sasha close out their day with sodas to honor the two lost relatives, kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. before sharing in one themselves. TreMarion, T, and Sasha all retire to their beds after praying "Lord, give us a way to show Tynie those assholes were wrong for playing her vulnerabilities. Let this be an end to that era for her. Beyond that, please let our family make it. Amen."

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have no idea what really happened, they're too young to grasp those concepts. Neither of them got the flu bug Tynie had, their pediatrician insisting on a shot specifically for babies their age be given. That's something Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion find out another day, the family all deciding as one to take some much-needed down time. In terms of Terry's situation, Tynie's grateful that Macie was there. Her word to Terry about handling everything will be kept, especially with how Kaytie's "new lover" expedited things by being a drunk driver. Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion got a surprise demonstration of love out of T and Sasha, their "peace act" being perfectly timed. Bruno and Phil are missed, yeah. They see and know all from heaven now, the wind rushes serving as Phil and Bruno's way to say so. Tynie's being philosophical "All damn night" as TreMarion put it wasn't expected. However, everything she mentioned turned out being just what the family needed.

Today had a few deeply painful tragedies intermixed. In one situation, Tynie's, it was a much needed personal wake up call. Yeah it'll benefit the family, which makes the idea all the better. The events that whipped through the day also served to decree one thing:

The End of Bad Eras….


	109. 109

Title: Everyone's Bonded After Surviving Hell (In-House Karma)

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby and Tynie's "Lazy Sunday" started off with them sleeping in until eleven in the morning. Waking up first, Tynie sees him haunched around her as they'd spooned while sleeping the night before. "No dice" She whispers, delicately stretching Bobby's legs out. Sliding down to his ankles, Tynie starts a massage around Bobby's feet. Midway through the rubdown, Tynie also manages to roll Bobby to his back. Flittering his eyes open, Bobby catches his wife in that act, smiling as he says "Love you baby." "Love you too, honey." Tynie replies, getting Bobby to stay as he was without instruction. One leg at a time, Bobby gets massaged as Tynie sports a shit-eating grin. Taking that idea clear up his frame from the hips up, Tynie admits "It's been a while since I woke ya up this way." Draping his arms around Tynie, Bobby gleams "That was amazing. Thank you baby." "Hmmm, anytime." Tynie sighs. Nestling her head on his chest, Tynie goes silent just long enough to plant a kiss to Bobby's lips.

Across town, TreMarion and Macie are talking on the phone. Macie wonders if she can borrow TreMarion's SUV until her car guy checks it out. "Ya know what? Terry's going to be over by Tynie's on Wednesday, I may arrange to get Terry's new car that day too. Bring my SUV over then. I'll tell Tynie about it later." TreMarion plans. "Hey man, works with me. Terry's fine by the way, surprisingly enough. We talked this morning, I learned things about my sister that she hid from me. I'll say this: Terry was a week away from filing a divorce on the grounds of infidelity as it was. Apparently the "doting wife" display Kaytie gave was just an act." Macie responds. "I gathered that when Terry said what he did about foregoing himself." TreMarion confesses.

"I shoulda caught that. Anyway man, see ya Wednesday, unless it's urgent. Tynie's off until then too, Terry's orders." Macie concurs. "See you then." TreMarion supposes, hanging up. Bobby and Tynie are clueless about that discussion for the time being, yet both know they'll find out. Breaking off their first kiss of the day slowly, Tynie taps out of Bobby's embrace to get their phone. "Force of habit." She murmurs, pocketing that item and reaching out for Bobby's hand. Guiding him from the bed at that moment, Tynie feels Bobby's chin rest against her shoulder. "No rushing baby, not today." Bobby chides with a smile. Leaning against him, Tynie says "Yes lover." Smiling more broadly, he eludes "For all you know, I could have something special lined up." Saying nothing, Tynie then feels Bobby going for their phone. A brief kiss to her cheek given, Bobby leaves the bed and the master bedroom entirely. Watching him walk out of the room, Tynie stays as he placed her.

Prior to his making in into the kitchen, TreMarion calls. Releasing everything he and Macie discussed, TreMarion continues "Evidently Kaytie knew she was about to lose Terry. I know she's dead now, but still. We're all on down time until Wednesday unless it's urgent." Bobby recounts "Sounds good to us, man. See you then. Love you." Returning with "love you two" TreMarion hangs up.

In Bobby's absence, Tynie checks her distributor, figuring out how to reset it and extend the cartridge life. Knowing Tynie is awaiting him, Bobby hustles in creating her surprise as soon as he gets to the kitchen. Sitting back against the pillows as she started to relax some more, Tynie thought about how to make Bobby's day more calmed for him. Stashing their phone on him, Bobby heads back to Tynie's hip. Meeting up less than fifteen minutes later, Tynie sees heart-shaped waffles drenched in syrup for both of them atop a tray in Bobby's hands. They sit side-by-side as a shocked blush and smile plaster themselves to Tynie's face.

Settling the tray between them, the couple eats silently, as Tynie's mind continues racing. Seeing that in her eyes, Bobby stops eating to ask "What is it babe?" "Just tryin to figure out how to spoil you rotten today without going out of the house." Tynie admits. Petting the back of her hand, Bobby calms "Relax sweetheart. It'll come to you." Resuming their meal, Tynie discovers he was right, again. As they finish, Tynie arises, declaring "The hottest man alive best kick back and relax." "Aww honey.." Bobby sighs, lying across the bed. Going to clear from it all, Tynie struts away, hoping he was watching her. Her turn to be in the kitchen soon arrives, Tynie not only makes them coffee, but drizzles a heart atop his with caramel.

Being a total snot, Bobby decides to meet his wife in the living room, leaving their room as she was away. Sneaking onto the couch, Bobby hopes Tynie didn't see him, until she looks up from the coffees. Walking in his direction, Tynie's a bit nervous, since they'd not done this with their coffees since Valentine's day. From the second she gets into the living room, Tynie snuggles up to Bobby with both their coffees in hand. Taking them from her, Bobby queries "Now, will the most gorgeous woman on earth please relax?" Giggling, Tynie nods, being served hers. "By the way, we have until Wednesday to kick back. TreMarion called, he and Macie have it set up like that. Terry's fine, unbelievably enugh. Kaytie and he were having problems, Terry was about to divorce her. Everything she showed us about caring for Terry was an act. The only time we should be disturbed is Monday when they come to rid of the old TV and entertainment center. Unless it's urgent, that is. " Bobby informs.

"That bitch!" Tynie howls, accepting the rest without a word. They don't speak again until the coffees are ended, communally getting up to clear from them. Standing at his side, Tynie wraps her right arm around Bobby. Spinning around so their eyes meet seconds after those cups are cleaned, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms as if they were slow-dancing. Wilting into him, Tynie sighs, smiling as broadly as her jaw will allow. Tilting his head, Bobby sees the elation written all over his wife's face. "Ti Amo.." Bobby mutters. "Ti Amo.." Tynie sighs, giggling after. Walking her back to the couch, Bobby says nothing, both permissing the contentment to have a peaceful escort. As they again overtake the couch, Tynie and Bobby enjoy the mid-morning with a romantic movie.

T and Sasha have a bit of a mellow toned day so far as well, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only fussing when it came time to be fed or changed. Discovering more in common with each other, T and Sasha kiss again, this time more passionately than any before it. Terry and Macie kick back as well, aware everything will soon be better for them now that Kaytie's long gone. Surprisingly enough, Terry's totally over how things closed in his marriage. Macie wonders why, Terry rationalizing "Would you waste time wallowing in sorrow for a bitch who didn't genuinely love you if you were in my position?" Macie wordlessly uncovering he'd made a damn good point, they go back to reveling in the time away from racing around like mad. TreMarion plans to take today to do basically nothing, after having to be on foot through serious situations this entire week.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, the movie ends, Tynie reaching to shut down the new entertainment center before distracting Bobby with a kiss. Dropping the remote to the coffee table, Tynie slowly pulls away from the affection. "Hey baby, I love you." They say as one, Tynie again resting her head on his chest. "No baby… just relax.." Bobby senses, catching Tynie's heart rate start to speed up. "Yes Dear.." Tynie mellows, taking a couple breaths before she starts to honor his wishes. "You were worried. You've not come up with new ideas to spoil me and it began to scare you." Bobby profiles. "Yeah." Tynie peeps. "Don't let it, I'm yours. We have forever. Babe, please don't worry so much about that. I know you want me to have the best, but I already do. I have you." Bobby coaxes. "After everything? I-I'm still the best to you?!" Tynie squeaks. "Yes!" Bobby shrieks. "Right back at ya babe. I know what's going on in the back of your head." Tynie proposes. "You read me.." Bobby gleams.

From his pocket, their phone goes off, Tynie reaching in to answer it. "Hey, what's up?" She poses. "Sis, it's T. I have a question: After you guys go on vacation, is there any way we can have a party at your place?" T wonders. "Sure man, any special reason?" Tynie queries. "I'm about to give Sasha a promise ring." T mutters. "Dude, for that you get Sasha and the twins over here! We're NOT waiting until after me and Bobby's vacation for that! Call Terry, Macie and Daddy too! Tell them Tynie wants to have a party anyway. We're celebrating the fact we've made it through all that shit! You can do that then too! Relax, I'll get it cleared with Bobby!" Tynie celebrates. "Ok then. I've got calls to make." T certifies, hanging up.

"Baby, I'm sorry about that. T just told me he's giving Sasha a promise ring!" Tynie cheers. "Don't be sorry about that my love. You made a good call." Bobby objects, taking the phone and laying it atop his endtable. Before the device is entirely out of his hand, Terry texts "Is Tynie serious?" "Yeah, man. We JUST got the call." Bobby vows. "See you soon then." Terry promises. TreMarion tails that with the same questions, getting the same answers. "Honey, you kinda shocked TreMarion and Terry." Bobby announces. "And T didn't shock me first?!" Tynie snarks. Bobby laughs "Good point."

Seeing their phone is still in Bobby's hand, Tynie advises in separate texts "Daddy, Terry's orders from two days ago: stick." "Terry, even with this development your orders are how we deal with T and Sasha indefinitely. Unless you wind up telling us differently." Receiving "GOOD CALL" from both Terry and TreMarion, Tynie pockets their phone. Watching her do that, Bobby realizes "You read my mind on that one." "Yeah, you're gorgeous. You're also easy to read." Tynie brags.

Kissing Bobby yet again, Tynie attempts to apologize for changing their day as she has. Bobby refutes that notion, using the dexterity of his tongue to tell Tynie to relax. Separating that kiss with a short nibble to one another's lips, Tynie goes for the door just as it's knocked on. Terry and Macie are on the other side, being waved in. Just as Tynie goes to secure the home, TreMarion, T,Sasha and the babies all walk in. "Ok, how y'all timed that was awesome!" Tynie gleams.

Terry knows where Tynie keeps the bassinets, going into her office to retrieve them. "He didn't have to do that." Sasha pines, Ty-Leah in the sling draped to her. "Sis, I'm not about to stop a semi-retired federal judge from being a gentleman." Tynie overrules. Hearing that, TreMarion secures the house and races to aid Terry. T has Bobby Jr. in his sling as he jokes "Yeah, we all know where Tynie learned that now!" "You got that backwards!" TreMarion hollers.

From one of the recliners, Macie questions "Tynie, is there ANYTHING you CAN'T do?!" "Terry's taxes." Tynie quips. "Oh hell no!" Bobby chuckles. "Sasha, T, the one who just went there is Macie. Terry's sister in-law and apparent comedy queen." Tynie introduces, seeing nervous looks on Sasha and T's faces. "Comedy queen? Me? Try again, Tynie." Macie counters. Giggling, Tynie goes back to sit next to Bobby. Noticing Sasha and T attempt to crumple together on a short portion of the couch, Tynie pulls Bobby from it. Remembering there's another couch in the front area of the house, Tynie leads Bobby to that one instead. "Apparently Tynie really didn't like that idea." Sasha discovers. "No one does that in my house. Ever." Tynie finalizes.

TreMarion and Terry return to the group, pulling the bassinets in so they're centered by the coffee table. "Hold it." Tyne ceases, arising to alter the position of the coffee table entirely. Moments later, Ty-Leah starts to whimper, Tynie going straight to her. "My turn." Tynie taunts, taking her namesake out of the sling. Again following her lead, Bobby does the same with T and Bobby Jr. "Now, why did my taxes get thrown into your conversation?" Terry wonders. "Oh that, I was being a smartass." Tynie admits. "When aren't you?" T kids. "When I'm scaring the holiest of living and dead shits out of someone who fucks with a client." Tynie blabs. "That was awesome!" Macie boasts.

Ty-Leah looks Tynie in the eyes, raising her tiny hand out. Gently whisking that into her palm, Tynie's face glows brightly as she whispers "Babygirl, NOBODY will ever hurt you. Not on my life!" Ty-Leah giggles, smiles broadly, and flitters her eyes at that one, Tynie taking it all as her acceptance. Bobby's got his namesake in his arms, sporting a glow on his face that lights up the room moreso than the daylight through the windows. Bobby swears softly, soon to obtain the same reactions from his namesake "Little Man, No one shall ever hurt you. Not on my life."

Sasha slides out of T's embrace to pull out two baby bottles from the diaperbag they'd brought in, saying "You two may need these." Macie gets up, taking those and setting them atop Bobby's endtable. "I didn't know if I had your OK on that one, something tells me Tynie'd be pissed if you got hurt trying to hold them out for too long, Sasha." Macie confesses. "You just showed us you have our backs, Macie. It's all good." T overrides. "Trust him on that.." Terry taunts. Macie nods, saying nothing else. TreMarion verifies "T and Sasha, Macie's really good people. I say that because I've seen it."

Still holding Ty-Leah, Tynie chimes "Jeez Daddy, did you have fun making Macie blush?" Slowly relenting an arm, Tynie grabs one of the baby bottles. Looking her namesake in the eyes, Tynie sits down, murmuring "I know beautiful.. Relax.." "She's freakin amazing!" Macie boasts, watching her lawyer feed the newborn. "No censorship in this house, Macie." Bobby reminds, going for the other baby bottle. "Macie, Terry. Us feeding Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. with these baby bottles is likely going to be an occasional thing. I already gave Sasha consent to breastfeed them in virtually every room of this house. The only exemptions are: the sauna, the Jacuzzi room, the kitchen,the music room, the garage, the weight room, and the master bedroom. I'm not one to go back on my word about something that natural. The exempted rooms are primarily a safety thing." Tynie advises. "Good to know." Terry and Macie say as one.

"I wasn't sure about that being such an extensive permission, Tynie. Honestly." Sasha allocutes. "Sasha, listen. Bobby and I already discussed it, we don't see any reason to restrict you from that aside from the rooms I listed. We want you four safe.. Dammit!" Tynie replies. T gives Bobby a nervous look, Bobby vouching "Relax man. Tynie spoke the truth." Macie wonders "I understand the safety thing about those exempted rooms, except for the master bedroom. Why'd you list that one?" "Macie, that's where Bobby and I keep our firearms. We have a gun cabinet in there and don't want to chance anything." Tynie elaborates. "That's commendable." Terry beams. "It was her idea." Bobby defers.

Finishing feeding the twins, Bobby and Tynie burp them, hearing yet again just how loudly Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. pull that off. TreMarion surprises T and Sasha, pulling a portable changing table from the base of Ty-Leah's bassinet. "T, Sasha, I got this in case you guys are over here and Tynie has to race to handle client affairs." TreMarion expounds, setting that up. "Oh My GOD! Daddy, you just saved my ass!" Tynie gasps. Ty-Leah playfully bats at Tynie, getting a brief hold of her namesake's lower lip. Kissing Ty-Leah's little knuckles, Tynie assumes "She wants me to calm down." Ty-Leah lets go of Tynie's lip as that rings out, Ty-Leah being then taken to the new changing table.

"Terry, I know we're here to celebrate. I have a question. Is there any way you and I can meet up before Wednesday to handle my business sale issue?" T inquires. "T doesn't want any of Terry's days to be too booked!" Tynie considers, starting to change Ty-Leah. Pointing to Tynie, T admits "She read my motives." "T, we can. Is Tuesday good for you?" Terry questions. "Perfect. I'll come alone so Sasha and the babies can relax. I'll have to get Sasha a separate phone though, we tend to share hers." T accepts.

With a few slick moves across the living room Bobby has Bobby Jr.'s changed by the time Tynie gets done with Ty-Leah. "Baby, do we still have those backup phones?" Tynie asks. "I believe so, why?" Bobby answers. "I don't want anyone in this family to max out any credit cards. We have some affairs to handle Wednesday from those settlements. I know T stands to get a payout from his business being sold, but I don't want anyone I love to be swamped in the post-maxout interest rates of their credit card company. Call me criminally insane for that, yet I'm going with my heart. Besides, that way T and Sasha don't risk encountering another asshole. Hell, they may just help us find a different cellphone store when they get that phone activated. The way I see it, they can use one of our backup phones until those settlements are totally handled. Then, they buy their own and return ours." Tynie testifies.

"She makes a damn good case!" Terry commends. TreMarion shrieks "I would have NEVER thought of that!" Tynie and Bobby are then handed the slings, Macie having taken them from T and Sasha. "I say go with Tynie's plan you two. She's totally right. I may need her to help me with a bankruptcy. You now know why." Macie decrees. "Sis, why did you not tell me?!" Tynie asks, stunned. Facepalming, TreMarion mumbles "I hate when I can predict the future." Terry admonishes "Tynie, it's Sunday. You're off-duty." "Terry, allow me to explain. Bankruptcy claims advised by potential shysters and Credit rating related issues are automatically deemed by me as a doorway for identity theft. I have a list of break-ending case situations, that's actually third from the top." Tynie justifies. "She literally has that list.I know where it is too!" Bobby attaches. Macie mopes "Tynie, you've not gotten to see the twins in a while. This isn't fair to you." Looking at her Dad, Tynie hears "Going to get your practice laptop now."

Terry doesn't like the idea of Tynie working on a Sunday, although he now sees the logic. Heading back to the living room less than ten minutes later, TreMarion announces "Macie, I'm the one handling the check of your credit ratings. I'm not about to have my kid try to do that while her namesake's in that sling." "Macie, you can trust my Dad with your last breath." Tynie verifies. "After that check, everything gets held off until you guys get your family's legal situations resolved. That's the ONLY way I'm gonna be OK with this." Macie commands. "Macie, you make a damn good deal." Tynie acclaims. Going onto a website that supposedly handles showing people their credit ratings, TreMarion gets stopped by Terry. "I know of a more reliable one. Allow me." Terry infers, getting Tynie's practice's laptop handed over.

"After what I just learned, I'm checking ALL of your credit reports. I know TreMarion didn't know, but I'm going with my gut. In the event my hunch is right, I may very well have to call Tynie back to being on-duty." Terry dictates. "Just flip me off dude." Tynie taunts. "Bobby, no offense. Your wife is WEIRD!" Macie emphasizes. "None taken." Bobby laughs. A full hour later, Terry looks up at Tynie. "I have news.." Terry starts, flipping Tynie off. "Got it!" Tynie chirps, leaping off the couch and going for Terry's side. "Which one of you?" She mumbles, Terry pointing to Macie. "Hold it.." Tynie grumbles, checking the site again. "Macie, do you have the name of the bastard who told you that you need a bankruptcy?" Tynie queries. Getting up, Macie hands Tynie a card. "Ohh really?!" Tynie slurs, snaring the couple's phone from the coffee table.

"Daddy, I don't want Ty-Leah hearing the language I'm about to use. I've cussed around her too much as it is." Tynie worries. TreMarion takes Ty-Leah and the sling off of Tynie, as everyone watches Tynie race to her office. "Drinks anyone?" Macie asks. "I'll cover that Macie." T overrules. Sasha alters "He means we will." Tynie's in her office with the door locked when that hits, calling Ted Strong. "Listen, Ted. You just emotionally and fiscally exploited a RETIRED FBI agent! I ALREADY HAVE THE PROOF! Do you have ANY IDEA what I can do to your career for that?! Are you clueless as to how many hatecrimes I can also NAIL YOU WITH?! Can you grasp just how ROYALLY BEYOND FUCKED you are right now?! Don't even Goddamned Ma'am me either, the name's TYNIE!" Tynie grumbles. "I'm aware Tynie. I've forfeited my law license and am about to be incarcerated. Your client will get whatever you name." Ted concedes. "So, if I name a figure you can have it sent DIRECTLY to my house with a receipt for my records.. TODAY? Is that right?" Tynie requires. "Yes, on both." Ted concurs. "In that case, seventeen million FLAT! Make the check out to ME and I will provide the proceeds to my client.. Do you understand?!" Tynie mandates. "Got it." Ted chirps, scrawling out the check. "Listen. If that courier is not at my front door inside the next two hours, I will act on my threats about the hatecrimes.. Do I make myself clear?!" Tynie barks. "Absolutely." Ted relents, then getting Tynie's address. "From the second I hang up, I'm timing you. On the orders of MY attorney, I'll greet that motherfuckin courier ARMED. WARN THEM!" Tynie growls. "Warning them now." Ted confirms, getting hung up on by Tynie after.

Unlocking her office, Tynie darts in the direction of Macie. "Sis, I'll need you to see to it Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are out of the living room the next time the front door's knocked on." Tynie instructs. "Done." Macie certifies. Sasha and T instantly worry as they hear that, Tynie evading "I'm acting on Terry's orders." "She is. I already know why Macie's to do that too. Macie's also to have TreMarion or Bobby at her hip." Terry surmises. Tynie points to Terry before saying "He ain't lyin." TreMarion takes Tynie's practice's laptop back to her office in a bit of a rush, not knowing when he'll be needed by the side of Macie. Tynie sees a gun clipped to Macie's left hip, sneaking it off and setting it to hers. "I already know." Macie implies. Terry sees a courier's van in the driveway, ordering "Act on what Tynie just said.. Now!"

In a flurry, Macie and the others comply, as Tynie goes for the door. "Good eye Terry." Tynie applauds. "Thanks." Terry blurts, seeing his lawyer go outside. Leaving the front door open behind her, Tynie draws the gun she pretty much stole from Macie using her right hand. Aiming it between the courier's eyes as the two meet up, Tynie hollers "Look bitch, I'm obeying my attorney's orders! You know full well why you're here and what the fuck I need.. NOW!" Gulping, the courier has Tynie electronically sign for the package, handing it over. "GET THE HOLY HELL OFF MY LAND!" Tynie bellows, the courier obeying at once. Holstering the gun, Tynie prays the babies didn't see that happen. Running inside, Tynie secures the home, learning with a glance Bobby and TreMarion blocked Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s view of that incident. "Thank you!" Tynie sighs, relieved.

Macie heads for Tynie, when they bump into each other, Macie gets her gun back. "Sorry sis, I did that because my gun was too close to the babies to get out. Well, for my comfort anyway." Tynie justifies. "You were keeping newborns away from firearms, there's no reason to be sorry for that. Not a lot of people would do that. Tragically." Macie rationalizes. "Macie, as soon as one check clears.. You're 17 million dollars richer." Tynie relates through her breath. Terry takes the package away from Tynie, opening it. "I wouldn't trust this check as far as T could spit on it." Terry advises. Rubbing her face, Tynie mumbles "Fuck me running.." Bobby arrives in the living room as Tynie blushes from saying that, him jesting "I wouldn't know the first thing about pulling THAT off.." "Honey!" Tynie squeals.

Macie's totally lost, TreMarion translating "Tynie feels like shit right now, Macie. She vowed your legal interests would be fiercely taken care of. After Terry said that about the check, which I agree with, Tynie's at a loss for what to do now." Under her breath, Tynie recognizes "Daddy's right." "Terry, I just got an idea." Bobby eludes. "If it involves torching this check, I'll make that idea attorney's orders. Tynie won't owe me a damn thing." Terry offers. "Macie, you do whatever Bobby and Terry say. I have a feeling what's about to happen anyhow." Tynie orders. "You got it." Macie returns. "In that case, Macie.. Come with us." Bobby instructs. TreMarion has Bobby Jr. in his sling, Sasha having Ty-Leah in hers. T slowly puts each baby in their bassinette, figuring "They need to rest, being in those slings for a long time gets uncomfortable for them." Macie is then escorted to the safe in the master bedroom by Terry and Bobby, her promising "I'll only touch what you authorize me to." "Macie, you're good. Relax. We appreciate that." Bobby commends.

Terry and Bobby then go into the safe room, Terry looking away when Bobby enters the code. "Says here Macie gets 17 million." Terry reads. "From a worthless check? Nope. Try 20. Trust me dude, My wife would insist too." Bobby insists, doling that out. Securing the safe, Terry and Bobby go back to Macie's side. The amount Bobby insisted on takes up a bank bag, Terry noting that with this request "Macie, if ya still got that legal pad on ya.. I'm gonna need a couple pages." Pulling that from her purse, Macie laughs "Never leave home without it." They leave the master bedroom entirely, Terry taking that pad from Macie's hands. "Don't start on those orders until you get your drink and sit down. Tynie'd be pissed if you did." Macie senses. "She knows my wife almost as good as I do on that one!" Bobby chuckles.

All three get to the living room, seeing Tynie sprawled out on one of the couches. "She still feels like shit about this." TreMarion declares, pointing to Tynie. "Sis, I know the last time I spoke to you here I caused a big mess. I ask that you hear me out though. Macie and Terry trust you as their attorney. You did NOT cut that shitty check, so don't take liability for it. Bobby and Terry tag-teamed and fixed the problem, which showed Macie that she can trust Bobby just as much as you want her to. I just hope Terry doing his part in this doesn't cost him his career." Sasha explains. "Sasha, that worry goes right out the window. I know how to work this. You forget, although I'm on senior status, I'm still a federal judge. I may look into full-blown retirement, but not until AFTER I get this handled." Terry counters. Tynie's jaw drops as that statement ends, T presuming "Terry, I know that look on Tynie's face. When you full-blown retire from being a federal judge, expect a party. Here." Composing herself a bit, Tynie chortles "T, you little SNOT!" "Little Snot and Little Shit, in the same family.. WOW!" Macie jokes. "You really expected anything else?" Terry kids. "Guys!" Tynie squeaks. Terry scrawls out orders for what Macie's about to receive, right on down to how it's to be transported. Bobby kept that bank bag out of T and Sasha's view deliberately, stating "It's a client privacy thing. After Terry's done, Tynie,Macie and I have a meeting in her office.""He's not lying.." Terry taunts. "Figured that." T and Sasha agree simultaneously. Ten minutes later, Terry silently goes to Tynie's side, orders in hand. "Macie." Tynie calls out, getting off the couch. Following her, Terry, Bobby and Macie leave the living room aiming for Tynie's office.

Again locking that door, Tynie instructs "Macie, get my Daddy's keys off of Terry if you didn't already. When you and Terry leave, you come back through here and go out the side door. I'll have Bobby sidebar Terry to explain why. I take it you already know my reason. I'm having Bobby stash that bag out of the general line of sight when I set these orders to Bobby's desk. Trust me on this. You'll be signing one of those papers as the receipt. Keep that shit on you at all times." "Done." Macie concurs, Bobby acting on those instructions without a peep.

After that finishes, nothing else is uttered, all three going with Tynie's plan to the letter. Bobby does one better with the forms Terry drew up that Macie doesn't purse, by securing them in Tynie's file cabinet. Leaning into his wife's ear, Bobby whispers "We complete Terry's other orders later." "Yes dear." Tynie states, the three then leaving her office. Tapping Macie's shoulder, Tynie mandates "Just nod to answer this.. You saw where Bobby put that.. Right?" Macie nods.

Once more arriving in the living room a few minutes later, Tynie dictates "Y'all, unless the shit starts destroyin the fan, I'm off duty." "That makes two of us." Terry decrees. "Terry, man. I gotta thank you for lookin into what you did earlier. You have no idea how many times my family's been played for profit. Seriously dude, when you full-blown retire I'm giving you a five-star across-the-board party. For the record, you won't win that argument." Tynie pronounces. T and Sasha notice the drinks had been entirely neglected, taking the glasses up to refresh them. "Tynie and Bobby asked me to be the one to watch their house when they go on vacation. They said TreMarion's done more than enough and unless the shit destroys fans, he's to relax. I'm to borrow a copy of their key when I do that." Macie announces.

Clearing his throat, Bobby provisions "Macie's to get a key to keep. Only in the event we lose trust in Macie and Terry is the key to be returned. We don't see that happening though." With that said, Tynie and Bobby go back to the couch they'd overtaken. Macie sits down where she was before the last meeting in Tynie's office, affording T and Sasha the main couch. Macie and Tynie share a nod, Bobby following his wife. "I hope Macie's careful when house-sitting. Something tells me if Macie got hurt doing that, it'd break Tynie's heart." T concerns, distributing half the drinks. Sasha distributes the other half, then they start to watch over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. like hawks. "You two best start relaxing. The babies are fine, they're safe. Hell, right now they're also snoring!" Tynie adjudicates.

Taking over the other recliners, Terry and TreMarion burst into laughter, discovering Tynie was right. T and Sasha obey, already mostly aware as to how big a mistake it is to offend Tynie in her home. Macie catches the undertones in T and Sasha's behavior, sliding over closer to Tynie. "Sidebar.." Macie mumbles. With a wave, Tynie leads Macie out of the room. Bobby does the same thing to Terry, TreMarion presuming "They just called a last-issue meeting related to the situation with Macie." T and Sasha suppose simultaneously "That's what it looks like to us."

Terry, Bobby, Macie, and Tynie all head back to Tynie's office, namely to make sure T and Sasha don't have a chance to think what TreMarion said was a lie. Yet again securing that door, Tynie requires "Macie, does it look like T and Sasha are kissing my ass 97 trillion ways from last Tuesday to you?" "YEP!" Macie exclaims. Terry adds "Yeah, I saw that too. However you two want to work Macie's settlement is fine with me. As for the checks relating to those Kaytie forfeited to me, I say we meet up Wednesday after ten a.m. to get those resolved at my bank before we do anything else. We tell TreMarion, T and Sasha that Tynie has a client's affairs to handle prior to dealing with the family's settlements.. Later." "Done!" Bobby and Tynie assert at the same time.

"Macie, when did you catch on to that?" Tynie inquires. "I've known from five seconds after they got in the door, I wanted a second opinion though. That way I wasn't dishonoring your family in your home." Macie proclaims. "You had that all along, Macie. I'm sure these two are grateful for how you handled that." Terry chides. "Actually, Terry just understated. Macie, the whole cover story about you watching our house was AWESOME! By the way, it's now the truth." Tynie infers. Bobby nods with a broad smile, verifying Tynie's remark.

"Terry, the way Bobby and I want to handle Macie's receiving the settlement is a test run of her canvassing the ass end of our house with a glance over in this room added. Tell me you know why.." Tynie remarks. "Absolutely." Terry quips. "I know why she just said that." Bobby verifies. "Bobby, I do too. In fact she read my mind!" Macie mentions. "Yeah, I'm good like that." Tynie beams. Bobby intrudes "We leave this door unlocked. I'm testing a hunch." "You two don't trust T and Sasha with money!" Macie uncovers softly. "Nope." Tynie affirms, unlocking the door. "On that note, I'm searching this room in accordance with Tynie's protocols." Terry declares, lifting his shirt. Bobby, Tynie and Macie all nod curtly to that, Macie leading the couple back to the living room. Tynie and Bobby hold hands as they walk, Macie keeping her mouth shut. Ten minutes later, Terry flows out of Tynie's office, realizing he still had Macie's legal pad on him. Handing that over when he sits down, Macie sees Terry wrote "It's all in order." Tynie tilts her head, catching that message while Macie purses the legal pad.

Everyone goes for their drinks, trying to relax before T makes good on the original reason for the meetup. TreMarion goes for the door out of nowhere, waving Keith in. A spread so intense it makes God himself blush is then splayed to the coffee table, Keith saying "It's on the house." "Keith, dude.. No."Tynie objects. "Tynie, I'm getting out of the restaurant business. I'm retiring. I can afford this, trust me. I'll miss serving you guys though." Keith decrees. "Not necessarily. After I look into a few things, don't be surprised if Tynie contracts you out for my retirement party." Terry deters. Seeing Tynie's face go beet red in a flash, Bobby chuckles "Terry just sold her surprise out!" "Maybe I'll hear from ya then Tynie. Later." Keith assumes, then leaving. Securing the home, TreMarion shrugs "I figured we'd want a break from cooking. I didn't see THAT coming though."

Ty-Leah whimpers as she wakes, getting Tynie to rush to her side. "It's OK babygirl.." Tynie soothes, taking her namesake into her arms. Ty-Leah whimpers again, Tynie worrying "What's wrong sweetie, huh?" Delicately bouncing Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie murmurs "We were too loud for her.." Sasha slowly stands next to Tynie, overriding"I don't think that's it Auntie.." Ty-Leah reaches for Sasha, Tynie pecking her namesake's cheek. Settling down on the couch, Sasha feeds Ty-Leah with a blanket loosely over the child. Bobby Jr. wakes, Tynie spinning on a dime to get him out of the bassinette. "Tynie's got moves like a cat!" Terry applauds. Blushing again, Tynie peeps "Thanks Terry." Holding Bobby Jr. closely, Tynie hears him start to hiccup. Gasping in worry, Tynie attempts to burp Bobby Jr. as T leaps to his feet. "Breathe little man.. Please.." Tynie pleads.

A loud belch then rips through the air, Bobby Jr. smiling afterwards. Breathing right in Tynie's ear, Bobby Jr. hears Tynie sigh "thank you god!" "That scared the shit out of her!" Macie blabs. T taps Tynie's shoulder, inquiring "Sis, you really OK?" "Macie understated." Tynie stammers. Bobby Jr. looks at Tynie out the corner of his eye, smiling as big as he can. Rocking him slowly, Tynie apologizes "Little Man, I'm so sorry. I was worried sick. I love you." Seeing Tynie start to rock on her feet, T slowly takes his son into his arms. "Thanks dude." Tynie says through a breath, heading back for her seat. The next thing everyone sees is Tynie going for the spread as Macie retrieves a couple of the cartridges from the end table. "She's been given consent." Bobby deciphers when T and Sasha catch that move. Eating slowly, Tynie allows Macie to exchange the cartridges in her distributor. "This thing's not set right." Macie discovers, changing that fact right away.

"Bobby, how much does Macie owe Tynie for the cartridges?" Terry wonders. "Given the fact her using those is a welfare preservation move for a client, not a damn thing. I can get em replaced another time." Tynie interrupts between bites. "Good call." T and Sasha cheer simultaneously. Changing out the cartridge in her own distributor, Macie interjects "Yeah, Tynie's good like that." After Tynie's eaten for a few moments, everyone joins her except Sasha. TreMarion doesn't like seeing Sasha try to balance Ty-Leah and get her meal at the same time. "You eat, I'll wait." TreMarion halts, going to hold Ty-Leah. "Guys, we won't be able to meet up too early on Wednesday. Sasha,and I have medical appointments on that day and Monday. Sasha's is at eleven a.m. Wednesday." T relates.

"That works out rather well. I have a client-affairs meeting with Terry on Wednesday anyhow. I'll have Bobby text ya when I'm done." Tynie ascertains. Terry urgently programs that to his phone, citing "I don't do early morning appointments for non-urgent matters. I'll text you all when I'm done looking into full-blown retirement. As of five seconds ago, Tynie's off duty. She's only to be working if Macie and I claim it's an emergency. Our legal matters are pretty much handled right now." "Yeah, same rule applies to you too Terry." Bobby advises. TreMarion plots "T, when you, Sasha and the babies have been home from that appointment on Wednesday for at least an hour.. Text either me or Bobby. We'll handle everything else while you get that done. We'll all meet one-by-one in Tynie's office for the family settlements. Terry, that will be the ONLY day you work unless shit hits the fan again." Terry certifies "TreMarion, that was sheer GENIUS!" Pointing to Tynie with his elbow, TreMarion relents "Learned it from her." "T, is there any way you can send all the family members the contact information for those doctors in a text?" Tynie wonders. "I'll do that.. After we eat." T promises. Tynie figures "That works man. If they're good enough for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they're good enough to be given a shot by the rest of us." Macie includes "I wouldn't claim you haven't had problems with those doctors yet, T and Sasha. Let them prove themselves. Hell, I would make them!"

"Macie, how'd you know that's what we're doing?!" Sasha poses. "I've had bad luck with doctors myself, so I just guessed you'd be the same way." Macie clarifies. Most of them go for the spread without further discussion, Tynie ending her part ten minutes later. "Now to figure out a new meal surprise for Terry's retirement.. Since he sold out the last one.. THAT's the question." Tynie blabs. "You goofball, have a bonfire and a cookout that day!" Macie laughs, after briefly breaking from her meal. Tynie facepalms, saying nothing. "Macie, maybe you and Terry should go get lotto tickets!" T jokes. "We are.. Later." Terry affirms between bites. Tynie snorts "Oh hell no!" TreMarion still has Ty-Leah in his arms, Sasha arising to change that, her also insisting "Go ahead Daddy." Tynie hears something out of the ordinary coming from Terry's direction, her leaping off the couch at once.

Terry's face starts losing color and his left hand begins to hover over his throat. Engulfing Terry in her arms, Tynie gives the Heimlich maneuver rather harshly, praying she doesn't injure Terry in the process. Clearing his airway on the third try, Tynie feels Terry fall into her arms. What obstructed Terry's windpipe lands in Tynie's glass, Macie jumping to assist Tynie. CPR given Terry by the two ladies, T goes for his phone. "Breathe dude.. Please.." Tynie begs while doing the chest compressions. Between breaths, Macie hears Terry cough "I'm good." "No more discussions while people are eating. No matter what." TreMarion finalizes, seeing Tynie crutch Terry against her. Macie goes to clean Tynie's glass, praying Terry's really ok.

Bobby kept eyes on Sasha, T and the twins, worried silently over Terry. Tynie pets Terry's back, fretting "Dude, you really alright?" "I'm good Tynie. Thank you and Macie." Terry swears. "On that one, dude you best thank Bobby too. I woulda been clueless if not for him." Tynie obstructs. Bobby's face is red as a rose when Tynie says that, Terry giggling as it's seen. "It's all good man." Bobby affirms. Macie returns to the living room, vowing "Bobby, whatever your family needs out of me is automatic from now on. Tynie's being my lawyer is irrelevant in that." Terry taps out of Tynie's embrace, ordering "You go relax. I'm really OK."

Slowly nodding, Tynie complies, soon after resuming her post at Bobby's side. Wrapping him rather tightly with her right arm, Tynie silently declares what just hit really shook her up. "Daddy was right y'all.." Tynie compells, recalling TreMarion's decree. "I scared her shitless." Terry mopes. Bobby tilts his head, soothing "It's OK baby.." "I don't mean to be rude: Macie and Tynie, you just made a kickass team!" Sasha boasts. "That wasn't rude, Sasha. Tynie's with me on this one." Macie supposes. TreMarion watches over Tynie silently, praying she'll relax over time.

"Daddy, I love you. I've been thinking, it's not right to have you working with my practice. Even in an emergency security agent capacity. You've already had your working years, you even served our nation. Please don't be hurt by this, but I want you to keep what we got you for that post only for your protection should more hell come our way." Tynie concocts after five minutes of self-induced silence. "I'm with her on this one man." Bobby vouches. Macie offers "Well, I did retire from the FBI at 50. I have assisted Tynie with IT matters, which is how she became my lawyer. I don't figure Terry or I will cause this family to have lost trust anytime soon, so.. I'm willing to take over that emergency security agent post if it's open." "Macie, come here." Tynie implores. Meeting with Tynie seconds later, Bobby notions "Macie, you just got the job." TreMarion counter-relates "Tynie, I'm not upset with that decision. Matter of fact, I'm honored by how you handled it. I'll still help your practice any way I can, I consider it a form of helping the family. Same covers Terry too, and we all know the only way that will change."

"TreMarion, I speak for everyone here when I say: you have a deal." Terry assures. "Baby, what made you think of that anyway?" Bobby worries. "When everything hit with Terry just now, and hearing Bobby Jr. hiccup earlier. It all just raced through my head." Tynie blathers. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are yet again laid into their bassinettes, only to fall asleep immediately. Tynie's hands shake as she goes for her drink, Bobby taking that from her. "My god. I've never seen her like this." Terry pines. Macie pulls Tynie's shirt up by the distributor in an attempt to rule out diabetic issues, managing it right away with a glance. "Macie, if I injured Terry in any way when I gave him the Heimlich maneuver, please fax me the medical bills." Tynie concerns. "I will NOT have one of the women who just saved my ass cover my medical costs!" Terry protests. "Ok then." Tynie concedes. T frets "Tynie.. Sis.. Are you really alright?" Taking a deep breath, Tynie tries to go for her drink again, sipping it before mandating "I'll be alright man. Chill."

T obeys wordlessly, Sasha following his lead. Settling her drink down a few moments later, Tynie gets Bobby's for him. Handing that over, Tynie kicks back. Bobby's right arm remained where Tynie placed it, explaining without a word her reason for serving him. "Macie, thanks for the backup." Tynie relays. "Not a problem." Macie configures. "Tynie, is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am for that?" Terry mopes. "Dude, no. Ya can't predict shit like that, so I won't take an apology for it." Tynie refutes. "Yeah, she's good." Terry giggles. Macie, T, Sasha, TreMarion and Bobby all chime together "She's also right." A peace gels through the room for about twenty minutes, T and TreMarion getting up to clear from the spread.

In the kitchen, T asks softly "I know you, Tynie and Bobby have major trust issues with Me and Sasha. We totally deserve them too, by the way. Would you be offended if I gave a promise ring to Sasha?" "Congrats son." TreMarion implies, the two then setting down the remains of the spread to hug. Cleaning up from it all, TreMarion and T return to the living room. "T has asked me to get your attention." TreMarion announces, causing the entire living room to stay cold silent. T accepts that as his cue, taking a knee before Sasha. "Sasha, I've had the honor of being there for you and the babies. We've had a great time getting to know each other, and have discovered some things between us. I'm curious, would you take this ring as my promise to always be there for you and the babies, to protect and provide for you through this life?" T proposes.

A plain gold band with a solo diamond in the center presented Sasha, she squeals "Absolutely!" Through happy tears, Tynie celebrates "Dude, that kicked ass!" Placing the ring to Sasha's finger, T goes quiet. Sasha squeals "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Cheers ring out, although not too loudly since Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep in the same room. Terry decrees "You all are not going to win this argument; I'm doing this in celebration." Going for his phone, Terry orders from a very expensive restaurant nobody at Tynie's knew existed. Insisting upon delivery, Terry howls to the person on the other end of the line "Keep delayin this shit and I call my attorney off of vacation to sue your ass! By the way I'm represented by Tynie Goren!" The staffer on the other end of the line hears that name and swears "Sir, it'll be there inside half an hour! I'm covering it myself!" With a curt "Very Well" Terry hangs up. "I already know." Terry assumes, calling to check with his credit card company. "Bet my ass it was a new-jack who didn't want to work today." Tynie presumes, getting pointed at by Terry. "Damn, I'm good!" Tynie laughs. Hanging up his phone again having also heard Tynie, Terry attaches "So's my credit card."

Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie whispers "Baby, we hurt Daddy earlier. He's hiding it." "TreMarion, would you come here for a minute?" Bobby inquires. TreMarion approaches the couple, Bobby restating what Tynie said under his breath. "She's mistaken. I know my kid, she was really worried about that too." TreMarion states lowly. "Ok Daddy." Tynie concludes, TreMarion going back to his seat.

Sasha checks out the ring intermittently, gazing over the babies just as periodically. "Sasha, this may not be my place. Please forgive me for this, the twins are OK. They have a roomful of trusted people here to care for them. You just got that ring, enjoy it. Besides, Tynie'd not be too keen on you not relaxing." Macie proffers. "Macie's right baby." T assures. "Macie, just so ya know: In this house there are no "places" for people, no "ranks" to worry about. You actually read every mind in this room. I know you didn't know that until now. We're good." Tynie educates. "Cool." Macie chirps. "I take it Tynie doesn't like the idea of ranks or places in her family, just positions with her practice." Terry surmises, getting a shit-eating grin from Tynie.

Hearing a knock at the door, TreMarion requires "I got this, you all stay as you are." Guiding the delivery guy straight to the coffee table, TreMarion commands "You leave that as it is and get out of here!" The delivery guy runs for the door, Terry leaping up to secure it. Splaying the meal out to the coffee table together, Terry alibies his own actions "I did that to show your family I'll do my best to keep their residences secured when I'm around. I considered this home an example." "Noted and nicely executed." Tremarion commends.

"Sasha, you and T eat first. I'll tail ya, as will everyone else. We don't ever want to see you two trying to eat and balance the babies in your laps or their slings again. We also don't want you two worrying over taking up too much room in my house, either. I already know what I said about my house covers Terry's and Daddy's. Yes I am being rather firm about this, because you two even trying that is extremely dangerous." Tynie dictates. Terry verifies "I speak for the others when I say: Tynie's absolutely right." Sasha and T accept it as one "You guys have a deal."

TreMarion goes around the room to Tynie and Bobby, tapping both on the shoulder. "We'll be back, Daddy has a question about the change in my practice's positions." Tynie alibies. Those three leave the living room, again entering Tynie's office to cover her ass. TreMarion wonders why Tynie didn't just handle the change of guard for her practice privately first. "I wanted T and Sasha to hear that one Daddy. I was doing it to symbolize my respect for you and the fact I feel the need to have security for my practice in the first place. I want them reeling every which way but loose about how they did me. Anything I can dredge up mentally which can be remotely traced to the scars of my past, I am using against them until they full-balls re-earn our trust." Tynie justifies. "So, you're cornering them like they did you?" TreMarion asks. "Precisely." Tynie purrs. "The only reason I haven't said much is I've been watching T like a fucking hawk. I don't want him hurtin my baby again!" Bobby howls. Holding Bobby close, Tynie premeditates "You forget what we have in writing, dear. We also have trusted witnesses other than Daddy to back us up." "They totally deserve this." TreMarion collaborates. "Daddy, are you seriously OK with my decision?" Tynie frets. "Yes, I meant every word of my answer to that." TreMarion oaths. "In that case, we have a party to return to." Tynie chuckles, texting Terry. "Tell Macie PRIVATELY, that everything's cool." Terry sends back "Will do." Tynie and Terry then pocket their phones.

In the living room, Macie wonders "Why'd he not ask that question out here?" "Tynie's decision being handled out here is as far as TreMarion was comfortable. He told me. Matter of fact, he's also inquiring as to why she didn't call another private meeting for her verdict." Terry renders. "Makes sense." T and Sasha say as one. Once more going back to the living room TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all remain silent. "Macie.." Terry requests. Going to Terry's side, Macie's shown the text. "I don't have a new phone number yet, which means Tynie doesn't have it either. She just told me through Terry that I'm off duty until I can provide either Tynie or Bobby my number. I've been given until Wednesday to do that, so Terry's line isn't overtaken by my use for her practice." Macie prescribes. Going to their seats, Tynie corroborates "Macie spoke the truth."

Heading to the meal together, T and Sasha uncover under their breath "They're doing to us what we put Tynie through!" Terry growls from behind that pair "On my orders!" Getting their food, Sasha and T go pale in the face, sitting down side-by-side without a peep. Terry and Tynie curtly nod, TreMarion flowing in behind Terry to get something to eat. Macie goes to Tynie's side, covering Tynie's right ear with her hands before wondering "Do I go into official capacity if T and Sasha start bitching?" Tynie returns the covering-ear-with hands move, replying "No. Let them. Be ready to serve as a witness in court." Macie nods, citing "I just found out the only reasons I will be fired are: if I get arrested or fail to keep my driver's license current, am drunk or high when called out, fail to keep my firearms license and conceal carry permit current, refuse to purchase a new Kevlar, or do something to directly endanger a client. I gotta admit, not having to submit to random drug tests is pretty sweet! I rarely drink though and have never done drugs. Tynie also said that since the post change was handled out here, we could discuss that inquiry here too." Snapping her fingers, Tynie points to Macie and gives the thumbs up, backing Macie's every word.

Macie goes to Bobby's left side this time the same way she did Tynie's moments ago, wondering "My status?" Reiterating his wife's move, Bobby resolves "Get that new phone number, honor what you told the others. Tynie can't pay you since you draw FBI's retirement now. However, we will assist you in getting established with your own place." Macie again covers Bobby's ear, replying "Consider that my payment for life dude." "Yes, you all did just see those two hash out some contract issues. I consented to that because they'll be working together for my practice. The written contract will be drawn up by Wednesday for Macie, too. She already declared why." Tynie reveals. "Works for me." Macie promises. Macie and Bobby then break that meeting up, him leading Tynie to the meal.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep through all of that, only waking after Tynie, Bobby, and Macie start to eat. Terry and TreMarion get them out of the bassinettes, demonstrating the facts about what Macie said to Sasha regarding a "Roomful of trusted people." Feeling that something high-tension was about to begin, TreMarion requests "Follow me Terry." Terry does as asked without question, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. then being taken into Tynie's office rather quickly. As soon as Tynie's office door's lock can be heard clicking into place, T and Sasha realize in the same second "We had this coming." Breaking from his meal, Bobby vindicates "You know now EXACTLY what your last conversation here did to Tynie! TreMarion and I already admitted our faults in it! Remember this feeling, because Tynie's not been able to forget it since! You already know full Goddamned well what will happen if you EVER pull that shit again!" Macie gives T and Sasha a death-stare, saying nothing. "Stand down Macie." Tynie mandates through her teeth, having taken a break from her meal. Popping her neck and knuckles, Macie obeys. "I speak for Sasha when I say this: You got it Bobby." T swears. "GOOD!" Bobby howls through his teeth.

Running her fingers through his hair, Tynie seeks out "Stand down baby, it's handled." Taking a few deep breaths, Bobby does what Tynie asked, Macie leading them both in returning to their meal. TreMarion and Terry head back for the living room with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, the babies wearing new clothes. Those two men say nothing, Sasha arising to get Ty-Leah in order to feed her. T does the same with Bobby Jr., prior to he and Sasha sitting back down at the same time.

T stipulates to the entire group while Bobby Jr. rests in his sling "Sasha and I are aware that the treatment we've obtained for the bulk of the past few days was under Terry's orders. Thing is, we both fully realize the actions and attitudes given us were deserved. After we went through the original orders Terry provided, Sasha and I have had long talks. We've learned a lot over these past few days, honestly. The peace act we gave TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby at the funeral yesterday was our first major step in a series of many. Yes we sent the flowers, but that served as a message to Tynie and Bobby that our love of them remained. Yes, we did cut a rather long-stated apology with those flowers, because we wanted to try to put in words the depth of our remorse. Sasha and I are totally cognizant that it'll take quite some time to full-balls re-earn the faith and trust of Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion. Pardon the expression, Terry. I did ask TreMarion if he'd be offended by my giving Sasha a promise ring, the answer I got was unexpected given recent events. I'm far from dishonoring that reply though, just stunned by it still. We left you reeling in painful ways, with emphasis on Tynie. Spoken apologies or even written ones will never truly suffice to describe the magnitude of just how sorry we are for that. Sasha and I are planning to press on in re-earning the faith and trust of Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion, with legal representation based emphasis on Terry, but not entirely for us. We're doing it so Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have a strong family bond, without rifts, without anyone feeling unduly hurt by our actions. Those two babies are entitled to that in my eyes, Sasha's as well. I know this is coming off kind of long winded, but it's also the truth."

"T, dude, I swear to God you should go into public speaking. That was AMAZING!" Tynie compliments. Terry adjourns "T, that was one of the most amazing verbal stipulations I've ever heard. That's REALLY Saying something considering the fact I've been a judge for 20 years. You just settled everything that my orders to Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion concerned. There will be reminders given by those three, in their own way until such time as you "full-balls re-earn their trust." Consider that their means of restating what you stipulated regarding remorse. Beyond that, in my book: this matter is resolved." Sasha intrudes "On T's behalf: fair enough!"

Bobby gets up, heading to hold Ty-Leah after she's been fed. Sasha takes that as her time to feed Bobby Jr., her apologizing "Sorry for the delay little man.. Daddy runs his mouth just like your Aunt Tynie sometimes.." Tynie cues, shooting an index finger into the air "I resemble that remark!" Bobby Jr. smiles, being lead to eat by Sasha. TreMarion advises "T, ya may want to work on delaying Sasha with feedin' those two. We understand you didn't want to have a mistimed hand-over, but someone outside this house wouldn't. Trust me son, you DON'T want to have an asshole get you in trouble with CPS." Macie expands TreMarion's advice "T and Sasha, CPS don't care, TreMarion's absolutely right. When you have one of the babies in your arms or that sling and their hungry: One gets breastfed by Sasha, the other bottle fed. I mean that right away, unless you're in public or Sasha's not comfortable breastfeeding in your location at the time. If that last one's the case: both get bottle fed immediately. I've not dealt with CPS myself, but I have heard of their reputation." "T, you know I'm a retired Detective. Macie and TreMarion are NOT joking with what they said." Bobby vouches, while holding Ty-Leah. Sasha mentions "Thanks guys." T looks Sasha dead in the eyes before uncovering "They all just tag-teamed to save our asses!" Terry recalls "I'm a grandpa, they all beat me to saying that. As a federal judge, I've seen many cases where what Bobby, Macie, and TreMarion told you was quite the understatement. So yeah, they did just tag-team to save your asses." "Terry, please for the love of Christ himself tell me you're joking!" Tynie rambles. "I can't. If I did, it would be a lie." Terry refuses.

Bobby Jr. eats for about ten minutes, being burped after. Stunning the entire room, Ty-Leah and he belch at the same time, loud enough to echo. "It's Auntie's turn." Tynie teases, getting Bobby Jr. handed over. Cradling Bobby Jr. in your arms, Tynie translates "Little Man, we'll always come together to protect you. Terry and Macie too, you'll know them better eventually. On that one, I'm relatively certain." Bobby Jr. giggles at that remark, smiling as his eyes light up. "He totally understood her!" Macie gasps. Bobby relays the same message to Ty-Leah, obtaining the exact same response. "Macie, correct yourself. Both babies understood them. Amazingly enough." T amends. Macie notes "I take it smarts run in the family then." Tynie, Bobby, T, Sasha, and TreMarion all announce at the same time "YEP!" Terry busts out laughing at that one, still managing to say "I shoulda seen THAT coming!"

By this time, the meal had been ended for a while, TreMarion and Terry electing to clean up from it as Terry tapered his laughter. In the kitchen, TreMarion informs "Terry, I swear to Christ I did NOT see T's stipulation coming! I speak for Bobby and Tynie when I say your verdict is fine with us." "That's the second best news I've heard all day!" Terry cheers, the two men then completing the task of clearing everything up. Terry soon after walks up behind Tynie and Bobby, muttering "It's over now. You know what to do and when. TreMarion's already on board." Tynie and Bobby nod simultaneously, smiling like Cheshire cats. "T, Tynie was right though. You really should go into public speaking." Macie notices. TreMarion approaches the group, stating "Terry also told me that he and Macie must leave soon. He's going to try to expedite getting Macie what she needs for the new job with Tynie's practice. They'll contact us if we're needed."

With the babies in their arms, Bobby and Tynie are hugged by Terry and Macie, confirming TreMarion's statement. Terry and Macie attempt Tynie's cat-like turn to do the same to T and Sasha, pulling it off flawlessly. "Congrats you two. We meant to say that earlier, but things came up." Macie apologizes. "It's cool, no worries." Sasha claims, speaking for T. TreMarion gets hugged moments later, then seeing Terry out. Macie leaves the home as Tynie ascribed in the meeting connected to Macie's settlement, meeting up with Terry with a next-to-minimal delay.

Securing the front door yet again, TreMarion takes over Terry's seat. Everyone sits down together, T wrapping an arm around Sasha. "Daddy's rule about proper affections in his presence applies to you two now. No straight out sex before Daddy, Bobby, and I and we're good.." Tynie delegates. "You heard the lady of the house." TreMarion and Bobby add almost in the same second. Sasha and T shrug, then go in for a kiss. "Daddy, is there any way you can stay back to help Bobby and I get the entertainment centers set up?" Tynie inquires. "That was the plan. I already know why you asked that too. Sasha and T are to focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr, not have them out too late." TreMarion provides. "Thanks man." Bobby confirms.

Breaking off their kiss just as that discussion ends, Sasha blushes. "Don't be ashamed of love Sasha, embrace it." Tynie protests, handing Bobby Jr. to T. Bobby brings Ty-Leah over to Sasha, silently anticipating Tynie's next move. Wrapping him in her arms tightly, Tynie sends her left hand up Bobby's back and into his curls. Her right hand remains stationed at Bobby's beltline as Tynie bestows a wildly deep kiss to her husband. Continuing the love display, Tynie tussles Bobby's hair as he runs a hand through hers. T and Sasha's mouths gape while witnessing that, only diverting their eyes long enough to lay Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their bassinets. Tynie and Bobby don't end the kiss for another five minutes, descending it's depth until they peck lips.

TreMarion giggles "Tynie, Bobby, you blew their minds!" Bobby and Tynie turn to face T and Sasha, learning by the expression gracing T and Sasha's faces that TreMarion wasn't kidding. "I know you two may not be ready to kiss in front of us like that, when you are.. Go ahead. Just make sure one of us is holding the babies or they're in their bassinettes first." Tynie offers. "That's a given." T regards, Sasha nodding to back him. TreMarion wonders "Do you guys think the babies have been out too long?" "Yeah, they've been here for at least a couple hours, Lord knows when they woke up." Bobby answers. "Six-thirty this morning." Sasha yawns, getting with T to gather up Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "Sista, remind T about what I said regarding calling us. I don't want him ashamed of that." Tynie requests. "I will." Sasha quips. Securing Ty-Leah into her sling, Sasha stands in wait of T. Not keeping her delayed long, Bobby Jr.'s soon in his sling which is strewn across T's abdomen. Sasha kneels to get the diaperbag, catching quite the breeze when Tynie beats her to it.

"Daddy, I'll see them out." Tynie plans, carrying the diaperbag for T and Sasha. Bobby and TreMarion hug T and Sasha, whispering congratulations, doing both from behind as to not disturb Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Tynie not only sees them out, she also kisses each baby when placing them securely into their carseat. Aligning the diaperbag so it's within Sasha's reach and between Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s seats, Tynie says "Love you two. Remember what I said about calls T." "Love you all. We will." T assures. Sasha's stunned at how Tynie did that, stammering "Sista you ROCK!" "Thanks." Tynie peeps, slowly backing out of the van. Soon securing the sidebay door, Tynie stands back waving as T gets them headed for home. Turning to go inside, Tynie prays "Lord, show T there's no shame in calling us out for ANYTHING."

Five minutes later, Tynie goes inside, locking the home behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie catches that TreMarion and Bobby put all the items used by Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. back in her office. The coffee table was also moved back into it's rightful place, all in the time it took Tynie to escort T, Sasha and the babies to their van. The front area of Tynie's home was a solitary place for her momentarily, TreMarion and Bobby coming out of her office after another five minutes passes. Tynie goes straight for her man's side, shocked at the day's turnout. "Baby, tell me.. The rifts in our family that I feared.. They're basically gone now?" Tynie mumbles. "Yes babe. That whole mess is really over." Bobby whispers assuringly.

Sensing Tynie wanted a drink, TreMarion heads to make them all a round. Feeling their phone vibrate in his pocket, Bobby hands it to Tynie. "It's Macie. This is my new number. See ya Wednesday. Unless shitpiles start destroying fans." "Nice adaptation! See ya then. Saving this number now." Tynie replies. Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie gleams "You sly sexy man!" Sneaking the phone back from her, Bobby tells Tynie "All in the name of keeping you loved, safe, happy, and provided for, My Queen." Snuggling up closer to him, Tynie ascribes "I'll always do the same for you My King."

Everyone's rounds on a tray, TreMarion lays it to the center of the coffee table. Reaching together for their drinks, Tynie murmurs "I basically saved two lives in my own living room. I had backup on the CPR,I'll admit it. I just never thought I'd get to do that." "Macie was just showing us we're safe in that kind of situation. Terry was floored at how fast you leapt for that Tynie. He just texted me." TreMarion educates, showing off his phone.

"OH SHIT!" Tynie gasps. "What?" Tremarion squeals. "I totally forgot to have Bobby go up and loan Sasha one of the phones we don't use." Tynie recalls. "I'm all over that, Tynie. Stand down." TreMarion advises, texting T and Sasha a new plan. "I'll come by when T goes to meet with Terry about the business sale issue. It's no problem." "Thank you Daddy. To tell you the truth, T and I really didn't wish to ask Tynie if they had a spare phone. They've already done a lot for us, that seemed like too much. Sorry if that's offensive to you." Sasha answers. "Actually, I took it as T wanting to be a man of his word about getting you a separate phone. No worries. Love you. See you Tuesday." Sasha concludes "Love you. See you Tuesday."

Pocketing his phone as Tynie and Bobby sip their drinks TreMarion relates "I've got to be at Sasha's when T goes for that meeting with Terry about the business sale. Sasha loves you two, T as well. T just said to Sasha that he feels getting her a separate phone is a demonstration he will provide for Sasha and the babies. They're relaxing at home safe now, by the way." "That makes absolute sense." Tynie concurs. "T's a genius for that really. Demonstrations like that are always good ideas." Bobby discovers. Spinning her neck so their eyes meet, Tynie informs "Bobby, you always do that for me. You don't have to think that spending money is the only way to show me you'll provide for me. I don't know if that was what rang through your head when you said that. Baby, please trust me on this.." "It wasn't. I love hearing you speak like that." Bobby boasts.

"Bobby, I haven't said this lately. You truly have brought out the best in Tynie. The things I've seen and heard from Tynie since you two got together have been a dream for me to witness. Well, except seeing Tynie go through hell at the hands and motives of those who played you two for their own gains." TreMarion capitulates. "Daddy, nobody likes it when those who matter hurt. Everyone with a real heart loathes it when those who matter get played by exploiters." Tynie judges. "Damn she's good!" Bobby cheers.

Tynie testifies next "Daddy, I'm so sorry for having you thrust into the center stage of all that hell. You were there through it in my past. I feel like frozen shit knowing you had to witness it all over again. I know the events which brought that on weren't my fault. It still shatters my heart to be aware you had to, in a sense, endure it with me once more. I don't know how many sorries it'll take for me to truly apologize for it, either. I know you'll ask if you need anything, I'm adding something to that ruling: Don't be afraid to ask us if ya just want something. After thrusting you headlong into that cycle of bullshit and my pain again, it's the least I can do."

"You didn't thrust me into anything, Tynie. The exploiters shoved us all into it with their actions. T and Sasha already rectified their mistake, so I'm not lumping them into that pile. Sasha and T are learning it will still take time for us to full-balls trust them, to paraphrase T. As for me witnessing it all again, I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes you have Bobby now, Tynie. However, what kind of Dad would I be if I just left you two basically alone dealing with those assholes? Not only that, my Marine code is as big a bitch as you are when defending a client from a fucktard. You owe me absolutely nothing. I refuse to take more than what you've already given. Only for holidays or emergencies will I consider accepting anything. I did that out of love, honestly. Love and honor of the code that crafted the man I am today." TreMarion overrides. "In that case, it's official. We as a family made it!" Tynie toasts. TreMarion and Bobby raise their glasses to that, everyone drinking as a renewed happiness flows through the room.

Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes when they both set their drinks down, before asking "Honey, why'd you think you owed TreMarion anything?" "I swore to Mama before she died that I'd NEVER have Daddy endure that again. With the recent events, I felt like I broke that vow!" Tynie sobs, dropping her head to Bobby's shoulder. "Baby, you really didn't break that vow." Bobby soothes. Feeling his arms engulf her for about ten minutes, Tynie says softly "Honey, thank you. You did it again, by providing me a different perspective. Daddy did too." They resume their drinks after that brief talk, Tynie and Bobby ending theirs inside a few sips. When TreMarion clears his beverage, he gets up to clean from all three, saying "You two relax. I got this. By the way, Tynie.. Everything's in order. Just as it should be." "Thank you Daddy." Tynie answers in a bit of a perky voice. Loading the dishwasher, TreMarion checks the time, realizing the bulk of the day has been spent at Bobby and Tynie's. "Daddy, we can set up the entertainment centers another time. Bobby and I want you to relax since you gotta help Sasha with the babies on Tuesday." Tynie yells. "Sounds good to me!" TreMarion hollers back.

Returning to the living room, TreMarion says "Macie and Terry won't return my SUV until after it's been checked. They called me this morning saying that's because of what Kaytie did to Terry's car. I may just arrange to go with Terry car shopping after we get his settlement handled." Tynie says this entire line through a belch "Daddy, go with that idea. Trust me." Bobby laughs "What she belched." "Alright then." TreMarion concludes, heading over to hug Tynie and Bobby. Getting them both in one hug, TreMarion later sees himself out and locks the door. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie releases "I didn't see how today wound up coming!" "Neither did I, but it's been a good one. For all of us." Bobby assures. Cuddling up closer to him, Tynie snarks "So hearing me speak philosophically impresses you.. Huh?" "I've always told you intelligence is sexy to me, Ty-Baby. You impressed me every time you spoke like that. You always impress me, though." Bobby answers. "Bobby-Bear.." Tynie gasps.

Kissing her cheeks, Bobby initiates "I'll admit, I haven't had many opportunities to say this. Tynie, you are my world. Every little thing you do to show me love is my dream. Having the honor of being the one you share this life with is my greatest. I know we've been through numerous rough patches, those scared you to the core. I also know that you never left my side, no matter what. Yeah, we've had our struggles between us, yet we're still one. My Love, I still feel the need to apologize to you for not defending you more fiercely through that. I'm trying to make up for it the best ways I can. I don't know if that hurts you, but I won't ever lie to the woman of my fantasies. You want me happy, and I am, it's just…" "The regrets have tugged at your ever-loving heart and constantly-brilliant mind so much that it's beginning to frighten you about us once more. You feel like frozen shit because of all the pain I've endured. You berate yourself even without blurting it entirely due to that being the case. I know because in my own right, I've done the same. Honestly, that's why the whole "not having new ideas to spoil or romance you" thing is so Goddamned terrifying to me. You read the depths of my love and devotion with the first couple lines that came out of your sexy mouth, by the way. In my mind and heart, they're just gender-reversed." Tynie finishes.

"You've been trying to figure out how to tell me!" Tynie and Bobby reveal at the same time. "Yeah, I have." Tynie confesses, Bobby reiterating that to her. Looking into his chocolate eyes, Tynie asks softly "My King, instead of struggling with how to say something, why don't we just privately straight up say it?" "My Queen, that's a great idea." Bobby observes. Tynie shrugs "Worst case scenario with that idea is: we wind up hashing out those concerns over coffees or beers." "Yeah, you kick ass.." Bobby applauds. Clearing her throat, Tynie inquires "Excuse me? Who kicks ass? It best be both of us.. We are equals." Instead of speaking his answer, Bobby plants a hot kiss to Tynie's lips.

Minutes after separating from that affection, Tynie relegates "Baby, when Terry started choking, I freaked. I don't know if this makes any sense, when I leapt and gave the Heimlich maneuver, it was like your mind was telling mine what to do. That's why I told him you taught me, I believe it's also why that line made you blush. He'd already lost his marriage, Macie just now got more time to be in his life, I couldn't sit back and watch them lose that so fast. I'm happier than hell Macie backed me on the CPR, because I didn't know if you deemed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as a form of infidelity. Not only that, I wasn't sure if I'd have kept the right time doing that with the chest compressions. When Bobby Jr. hiccupped like that, I panicked, too. I only burped him on a split-second hunch. Thank God it all worked! Babe, I say this hoping Daddy, T and Sasha back me: After the settlements and T's business sale issue get handled, Terry's effectively on vacation as our counsel. Dude's been through PLENTY for now."

Holding Tynie closely, Bobby corrects "I don't think a life-saving move is a form of infidelity. Honey, you leapt on instinct. Please start taking credit for that. I know you learn a lot from me, and that we have a really deep sync. Beauty, what you said does make sense. It hurts me to hear you defer credit for moves like that to me. I'm honored that I teach you a lot, yet I don't like it when you don't step into the spotlight when you've earned it. You basically saved two lives today, with Macie backing you on one. Other than that, I'll tell the others your wishes for Terry's vacation.. Later." "My not taking credit for those moves.. hurts you?" Tynie stammers out. "Honestly,yeah. You're brilliant, and by deterring the credit you've earned when things get frantic like that demeans your intellect. I didn't tell you until now because I was trying to keep from intentionally hurting you." Bobby relinquishes. "Sorry love." Tynie apologizes. "Not as sorry as I am for holding this back from you." Bobby self-tortures. "Hottie, on that one we both messed up, so please don't start breaking my heart by doing that." Tynie pleads. Kissing her cheek, Bobby reclaims "Yes Love."

By a stroke of Tynie's unusual luck, their phone goes off, Bobby answering it. "Man, it's Macie. I was wondering if after the business sale for T and you guys' legal settlements get handled.." Macie starts. "Terry's on vacation the minute after we get him that new car. We're doing that after everything else has been dealt with, including Terry's getting Kaytie's forfeited settlements. Tynie thought the same thing you did. As far as we're concerned, once all that's resolved: Terry's got some down-time coming. Check with the others, please. I'd do that but our phone battery's been shit for holding a charge these past few days." Bobby concludes. "If that's Macie: She's off duty until we get back from vacation! She's to see to it after Terry's and our family's legal issues have been cleared, and we get his ride replaced that he kicks back and doesn't do a damned thing! Daddy and Macie are to set up a time to switch the rides back though!" Tynie hollers. "Got it. I'll check with the others, and get that switch out with TreMarion arranged. By the way, tell Tynie Terry swears he owes her for saving his life." Macie claims. "Tell Terry on that one he's lyin'! He's backed my family from second one of knowing we exist,that was my way of sayin just how far I'd take that idea! Terry officially owes me JACK SHIT!" Tynie protests. "Macie, trust me.. Quote her." Bobby advises. "Will do." Macie responds, hanging up.

Setting their phone down to the coffee table, Bobby shows Tynie he didn't just deceive Macie. "Fuck it, we're using my phone as our shared from now on. I'm not about to risk not being reachable because that battery decides to punk out on us." Tynie plots. "We handle that later, honey." Bobby teases, firing off a text warning the family that they'll soon be switching out phones due to a battery malfunction. Macie adds "I know I'm off duty with Tynie's practice, but if you can't reach Tynie and Bobby I'll intervene until they get that switch-out taken care of." TreMarion and T reply "That works for all of us. Bobby and Tynie we love you. Macie: you fuckin RULE!" "Eh, I try." Macie absolves. Bobby returns "Macie, thank you for that, we owe ya one. T and TreMarion, we love you. T, tell Sasha and the babies we love them too." "On it now man." T promises. "Love you Two" TreMarion fires back. "Bobby, remember what your wife said about Terry owing her jack shit.. Reverse that." Macie implies. "Already have. Thank you." Bobby concludes, laying the couple's shared phone down again. Macie informs "T and TreMarion you can have this number.. Please keep it privately." "Macie: Nobody in my family EVER gives people's numbers out. You've nothing to worry about as long as ours are kept just as privately." TreMarion educates. "TreMarion, you have another deal." Macie certifies, T, TreMarion and she then charging their phones.

"I'm really starting to loathe our luck with cellphones." Tynie howls. "I'm starting to wonder if the ones we keep getting are the remnants from a shipment or something." Bobby theorizes. "I never thought of that!" Tynie gasps. Looking dead into her eyes, Bobby restates "Like I said, we deal with that later." "So it's not conceited of me to take credit for when I give everyone a breeze to save a life?" Tynie inquires. "Absolutely not. These days, there aren't enough people willing to leap like that for someone else." Bobby alludes.

Splaying herself across his lap, Tynie drapes Bobby's shoulders in her arms, going elatedly silent. Watching over her, Bobby fawns "I have in my arms the most wonderful woman alive." Tynie swoons "I have the sexiest, most wondrously loving man on Earth holding me." Gazing up into his eyes, Tynie vows "I mean that more with every passing moment, Bobby." Tucking some her hair behind her left ear, Bobby swears "As I do with you." Giving a look that speaks of his latest move being missed, Tynie rambles "I've missed that so much. The way you toy with my hair is so sweetly gentle. I know shit's gone really live lately, we've not really had time to kick back and be romantic. I've craved this..." Taking some of Tynie's locks from the right side and ducking them behind her other ear, Bobby modifies "We've craved this…" Sending both her hands right into Bobby's curls, Tynie starts mussing and ruffling his hair delicately. "How'd our life get so complicated so fast?" She weeps. "Honey…" Bobby whispers, taking her chin into his left palm. "I'm serious Bobby. I love being a lawyer, but lately it's seemed like all the simplicity of our life that we started out with vanished. It got replaced by exploiters and recurrent slews of hell. I just wish our life, and by that I mean including the family's, would just be simpler!" Tynie wails. "Our lives will be simpler, my love." Bobby oaths. Tynie cries "God, I hope you're right.." "I know you trust me, Ty-baby. I have a way to make your wish real. You'll get to enjoy a simpler life before you know it. The family will too." Bobby soothes. "Bobby-bear, when you make that happen, I'll see to it you bask in the same simplicities. I won't enjoy those without you!" Tynie shrieks. "I'll love it too babe." Bobby mouths.

"Is there any way we can try to close out today like we started it? You know, relaxed and happy?" Tynie worries. "You mind reader." Bobby beams. "Lead the way then honey." Tynie smirks. Releasing his hair from her grasp, Tynie speaks in sign language, saying "I love you, I worship you, I'd die for you. I'd die without you. My life with you is heaven. My heart is yours. My mind, body and soul are yours too. Yeah, I just shocked ya shitless." He signs back saying "I love you, I worship you. I'd die for you before you could die for me. I'd die without you. My life with you is heaven. Everything I am is yours. By the way, where'd you learn sign language?" Tynie's answer "A class I took as a kid with Mama's church youth group. Thought I was rusty." Bobby returns "You're not as rusty as you thought. You impressed me, my Queen." "Awww Bobby.." Tynie gasps. "I swear it." Bobby vows through a breath.

Getting lost in his deep chocolate eyes, Tynie refuses to speak, Bobby doing the same with her. Witnessing her blink rate spike, Bobby counters "No need to be scared my love. We've made it through all that, we can take on anything." Staring into his eyes, Tynie slows her blink rate as Bobby's starts to pick up. "No tears or shame needed my love. No fear either. We've made it through hell and back. Together, as we will forever." Tynie attributes, then premeditating. "I say we start going for the simpler life when we go on vacation. I don't want to make friends with anyone in Hawaii. By that I mean from the second we hit the ground at the airport, we watch our asses like hawks. We've made it through too much to risk that kind of shit again so soon." "We won't have to take watching our asses that far baby. I want us to have fun too. Other than that, I entirely agree." Bobby counter-plots.

"Oooh Bobby, just the visual of your hot body on that Harley." Tynie envisions lustily. In a husky tone, Bobby visualizes "Your sexy body on that Harley.." The way that mental picture affected him is felt under Tynie's ass, as Bobby's member bulges in a hurry. "Ooohh." Tynie purrs. Bobby asks in a deep tone "How do you want it baby?" Aligning her lips to his left ear, Tynie hopes "I want tonight to be all about our romantic sides. Please." Sleekly laying her cheek to the top of his shoulder, Tynie smiles. Deftly picking her up off the couch, Bobby watches Tynie relent an arm from their hold just long enough to pocket their phone. "Baby,I'm going to romance you more than just tonight." Bobby guarantees. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie mouths. "My Queen, you deserve no less." Bobby avows, whisking her out of the living room. "As you provide me, so shall I for you." Tynie croons, returning her arms to around his neck. "Aww, Tynie.." Bobby squeaks.

After a recent absence, the couple's romantic side has begun being rekindled again. Tynie and Bobby don't speak anymore until they get inside their room, they're too busy kissing as they trek through the house. Instead of hastily kicking the master bedroom door shut, Bobby insists upon charioting Tynie over to the bed. Kneeling onto the mattress with Tynie remaining in his arms, Bobby slowly dispels the kiss they've been most recently sharing. Tynie pants "That took my breath away!" Softly setting her down, Bobby yips "Mine too." Tynie sprawls across half the bed, Bobby removing their phone from her pocket and charging that device for the last time. Holding up one finger as he reclaims his breath, Bobby halts Tynie from so much as moving. Retrieving chocolates from the mini-fridge in their room, Bobby resumes his place on the bed. Tynie then configures herself so Bobby gets to enjoy those as if he were a literal King. Tynie then invites him to lay back against her frame with a pat to her thighs.

Wrapping her right arm loosely around his chest as Bobby settles into that position, Tynie opens the chocolates with that hand, serving him from the left side. Toying with him a bit, Tynie occasionally pulls a chocolate away, nibbling at half of it herself. Bobby enhances that idea, biting the next chocolate in such a way as to allow them to split it while kissing. Ending the chocolates together after a while, Bobby arises to get them drinks. "My King.." Tynie whimpers. Seeing a glint of lost pup in his eyes, Tynie remains in place. Sitting beside her, Bobby wraps his wife in the grasp of his right arm, serving her with his left hand.

"To reclaiming our romantic sides, making it through hell together, and enjoying life as one forever." Bobby toasts. Tynie raises her libation to that, smiling broader than she has in weeks. Interlinking elbows, they sip the drinks without another word. Soon as those are concluded, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks before taking care of the rubbish on the bed. "So gorgeous.. I'm so lucky." Tynie asserts, watching him. "So beautiful.. I'm so blessed." Bobby reacts. Seeing Tynie still seated with her weight surrounding her knees, Bobby fears "No my love..I don't want you hurting." Slipping her feet out from under her, Tynie broadcasts "I'm protected even by your littlest moves Bobby." "You forever shall be too." Bobby substantiates.

Getting back to her side in moments, Bobby recognizes "We've yet to set up the new entertainment center in here." "Ah Ah Ah.. We do that another day. I want to share romances with my man not having anything else going on around us." Tynie desires. Bobby blushes at that, smiling from ear-to-ear as her wishes are made reality. Love talk and sweet nothings are shared in soft tones for quite a while, the two capping off their day by making gently romantic love. After saying one last "I love you" for the day, Tynie and Bobby kiss before sleeping in each other's arms, coming down from the slower paced intimacy while initiating their nightly snuggle.

As for T and Sasha, when the twins have gone to bed, they celebrate being promised to one another with a candlelit dinner and movie. TreMarion fully kicks back after a week of flying around like crazy. Terry and Macie relax just as Tynie prescribed the other day: having beers and some fun. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had a good day in their own right, being cared for by T and Sasha after Tynie, Macie, TreMarion, and Bobby all had a turn when they were over at Tynie's.

In terms of Terry, he'll get wind of the family's request for his vacation tomorrow, Macie decided to relay that information after he had time to just do nothing. There were instances of high-tension today, Tynie again winding up saving two lives. Yeah, Macie backed Tynie up with the CPR, even Terry stipulated without Tynie doing the Heimlich maneuver: he'd not still be here. T and Sasha got a crash course in the magnitude of what they did to Tynie a few days ago, only to find the most well-spoken means of resolving it that Tynie had ever heard. Terry commended T on that as well, T's remarks basically making history in Terry's entire legal career. Tynie woke up this morning not expecting to give in-house karma, but life's unpredictable like that.

Tynie and Bobby will soon be alone together, again in Hawaii. This time, they're handling a lot of things differently, having learned the lesson in a heart-shattering way. Only a few more legal issues to clear out and the family will be at peace in that regard. Terry too, thanks to Kaytie's death and forfeiting of settlement monies. Macie has a position with Tynie's practice now as well, Tynie recognizing it was wrong to have TreMarion work again after he'd given the country, and her, so much. Every worry about enduring hell or having internal family rifts was eradicated today, much to the relief of all those loved by Tynie and Bobby. The most beautiful thing about it all is:

Everyone's bonded after surviving hell…


	110. 110

Title: Finally Free (For Real this time)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: LO:CI characters are owned by Dick Wolf, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie doesn't want to leave Bobby's arms, the contentment from last night's romances tethering her closely to him. Dropping his chin to his neck, Bobby catches that blasted all over his wife's face. "Last night was the first of many like it, my love. I swear." He whispers. "Aww, Bobby.." Tynie sighs. "I'm not quite done romancing you yet though." Bobby teases, kissing her cheeks. "Umm you mean we're not done romancing each other yet.. Right?" Tynie queries. They laugh together "Yes." Tynie does break part of their embrace, namely to lift her lips towards Bobby's. Kissing for the first time today, neither tries to intensify the affection's power. The dance their tongues do in this affection is a slow one, sharing in love just as they had throughout the night.

Breaking it off, Tynie inquires "Hey hubby.. How do ya feel about going out for lunch?" "I'd love that." Bobby cheers, while in the back of his mind Tynie's next gift idea is planned out. Reaching across his shoulders, Tynie goes for the phone. "Force of habit." She admits, realizing they're still in the nude. Pecking her cheek, Bobby says "I'll be right back." Laying their phone down, Tynie decides to go ahead and exchange her insulin cartridges. Bobby goes for the second phone they recently bought, his wife checking him out at every turn. Splaying herself across the mattress, Tynie manages to kick their phone towards Bobby. Her distributor purrs into life again as she gets comfortable in the new position, Bobby half hovering over Tynie at this point.

Texting Terry, Macie, T and TreMarion, Bobby advises "We changed out phones. Do not call or text the other one, we're getting rid of it before we go on vacation." He does that while scoping out Tynie, who expounds "I know we haven't had many opportunities to say this kind of thing, but Bobby.. you're fuckin gorgeous!" "You're amazingly beautiful yourself, Tynie." Bobby elates, both blushing. Tossing the old phone over his shoulder, Bobby doesn't care if it gets destroyed. The first text on their newly to-be-shared phone comes from T "We love you. We won't bother with contacting that old phone. I'm going to get Sasha's new phone today. TreMarion's already over to help Sasha with the babies." Tynie curls herself up a bit to answer that text, sending back "We love you too. Be careful doing that, this family's been through enough shit as it is. Tell Daddy Bobby and I said thanks. Text us Sasha's new number when ya can." Agreeing to that, T pockets his phone. Tynie lays their phone to the charger, pulling Bobby over her as soon as both hands are free. "Babe!" Bobby gasps, then being guided fully atop his wife."This is much better.." Tynie whispers, wrapping Bobby's back in her arms.

Giggling like an airhead, Tynie continues "As soon as T gets back home from getting Sasha's phone, I was gonna see about having Daddy over here for the entertainment center installers." "No baby, TreMarion will have done enough for today just by helping Sasha. I already have everything taken care of." Bobby objects, smiling. Across the screen of their phone a text from Macie appears "Bobby, I don't have a key to your house." Relenting an arm from their evolving snuggle, Bobby replies "TreMarion does, on that SUV keyring. He just didn't know it before lending you that car."

Seeing him text that, Tynie brags "Baby, that was amazing!" Macie returns with a promise to be there for the installers, both then charging their phones. Running his fingers through Tynie's hair, Bobby replies "Thanks. Love you honey." "Love you too." Tynie purrs. Feeling her naked body beneath him, Bobby gets aroused and ashamed at the same time. "What is it?" Tynie worries. "I'm supposed to be romancing you. My dick has a mind of its own." Bobby answers. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie feels the pulsing of Bobby's member between her legs. "I wanted more anyway." Tynie teases. "Ohhh.." Bobby slurs, guiding himself in. As he enters her, Tynie moans "Yeah baby, take me.." Rolling his hips, Bobby starts to honor her desires. Tynie's hands roam down Bobby's back as he keeps gently thrusting into her, their lovemaking being paced just as it was last night: Slow and romantic. "I've missed it being like this…" Tynie whimpers. "You can ask for it like this anytime you want, baby." Bobby promises in her ear. Kissing his cheek, Tynie's cheeks turn red from shame. Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby keeps going, their conversation ended with that move. *This time's going to be all about her. Tynie deserves my best* Bobby thinks to himself. Running her fingers up and down his back, Tynie smiles broadly again. Bobby's manhood still hits every mark which sends Tynie writhing in ecstasy, only slower.

Her breathing gets shorter and faster paced after a while, as Bobby's hard-on is encompassed tighter by the muscles of Tynie's core. "Cum for me baby.." Bobby requests breathily. Tynie drew nearer to climax with every thrust of Bobby's erection inside her after hearing that, being pushed over the edge moments later. "Ohh Bobby!" She screams, as the walls of her depths vice-grip around him. Flooding his dick and inner thighs with her juices, Tynie moans "Yeahh baby!" Leaning her lips as if Bobby's shoulder was going to be hickeyed, Tynie desires "You best get satisfied too.." From that line, she slides down to love-bite Bobby's collarbone. Keeping the pace of their lovemaking up, Bobby returns the hickey Tynie gave. Pleased with their intimate artwork, Bobby and Tynie lift their lips from each other's bodies, Bobby howling out her name. Tynie feels every aspect of his climax inside her, as Bobby floods her build with his seed.

Laying atop her as they came down, Bobby gets lead to Tynie's right side by her doing. "Honey, why did you not think you could ask for lovemaking like we've had since last night?" Bobby asks. "You're so strong and tough. You deserve my wildest. I wanted you truly pleased. My life's focus is your happiness." Tynie resolves. "Beautiful, listen please. I am happy, because I'm yours. I don't want you going without your true desires. It'd kill me inside if you got hurt trying to keep our lovemaking constantly fierce and wild." Bobby relates. "Yes my love." Tynie understands. "Those assholes have really done a number on you. You're more afraid of my being unhappy now than you ever have been. How do I change that?" Bobby realizes. "We change it, together. You've already taken a great step in that direction. I'll follow your lead from here on out. I'm only leading if it's an emergency in the family or client issue from now on." Tynie decides. "You sure?" Bobby concerns. "I'm abso-fuckin-lutely certain." Tynie assures. "Ok babe." Bobby accepts, delicately ending their embrace.

Tailing him out of bed, Tynie inquires "By the way, how'd you know about those worries?" "I didn't. I suspected it, but wasn't sure until you said that about leading." Bobby confesses. Racing to wrap her arm around his waist, Tynie plans "Honey, think of it like this: My following you is a way of my being protected. You love guarding me, you loathe when I feel the need to resort to going postal. You're heartbroken every time I'm hurt or exploited, too. You've always wanted me to reserve my ferocity for family emergencies and client issues. You've said so yourself. Baby, please.. Trust me on this…"

"You don't find that as my being controlling?!" Bobby asks."No way! This idea is the best we can do to preserve the peace in our home. That's entirely thanks to all the assholes out there. Not only that, T and Daddy can handle that for their houses. Terry's got the rest covered. Besides, I already know I'll have chances to guard you. I know you don't hit females, and there are plenty of hoes out there who don't care about people's marriages. I am taking credit for this idea, by the way. DAMN it felt good to say that!" Tynie responds.

Listening to her, Bobby's jaw gapes as Tynie leans her head against his chest. Delicately picking up his jaw, Tynie gushes "After all, I DID learn from the sexiest, most brilliant man on this planet!" Kissing her cheek gently, Bobby leads Tynie to her closet. Returning the peck kiss, Tynie taps over Bobby's heartbeat twice. Getting dressed as soon as they can, Tynie finds herself awaiting Bobby on the edge of their bed. Texting TreMarion, she asks "What time will the entertainment center truck be at my place?" "About that, Terry's all over them. I'm sorry Tynie.I've already told Macie to stand down too." TreMarion implies. "It's OK Daddy. Love ya." "Love ya too." TreMarion concludes.

Bobby approaches her just as that conversation ends, learning "We planned that at the perfect time." "That's all I needed to know." Bobby concurs, taking Tynie by the hand. Pocketing their phone with his other hand, Bobby feels Tynie wrap his hips again. Her left arm draped over his beltline, Tynie announces "Thank you honey. I didn't mean to come off as dominant with that plan." "You didn't. I was impressed by it, actually." Bobby counters, watching his wife bring her head up a bit. Petting his cheek with her right hand, Tynie gleams "You're so sexy."

T and Sasha have a relaxed-tone start to the day, after Sasha discovers T programmed the wrong dates for those medical appointments into his phone. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for when needed, Sasha calling Macie. "Hey sis, T misspoke last time we were at Tynie's. I just double-checked the appointment cards. Is there any way we can have Terry come over either today or tomorrow to deal with that business sale issue?" Sasha poses. "Tomorrow's better. Terry had to leap on another exploitation case for you guys. The entertainment center truck people, by the way. I'll let him know." Macie plans. "Wow. That works. I'm going to have a new number by the end of the day. You and Terry get it AFTER Daddy and Tynie. That's the way T wants it, family first. No offense." Sasha confirms. "Actually, Terry'd be pissed if it were done otherwise. Me too." Macie objects, both then hanging up. Sasha then relays the message given to Macie to TreMarion and Bobby.

After three rings, Bobby answers the phone, getting told of T's "Mixup" with programming appointment times into his phone. "That works out just fine Sasha. I'll talk to Terry about sending you guys' settlements to your place then. That way the twins aren't always out and about. No rush in getting us that number, as long as T doesn't have this one disconnected in the process. We love you." Bobby returns. "You sure?" Sasha asks. "Sista, Bobby don't say something he don't mean! I'm with him a hundred percent!" Tynie vouches from the background. "I heard her." Sasha laughs. "Love you" Shared between Bobby and Sasha after that, both end the call. Tynie snares their phone from Bobby texting Terry verbatim what Sasha was told. Tynie adds "Terry, I should have come up with this one. Bobby's right. I'm totally cool with it, as long as you transport their settlement monies armed." Evidently TreMarion had the same notion, Terry advising "Yeah, TreMarion claimed that on your and Bobby's names less than five minutes ago. I'll have Macie with me so she can help with the babies while we get that handled for those two."

Tynie renders "Terry, the reason we didn't text you this sooner is Daddy told me something else. Bobby and I just got out of a talk, we're not floating loans to anyone UNLESS there's shitpiles obliterating fans. We're also not spending money hand-over-fist in massive sprees anymore. That verdict came of what Daddy told me. It wasn't mine either." "I'll make Bobby's decision orders for the family then. Tell him thanks for the idea, because I was starting to wonder how you all wanted to protect yourselves from exploitation this time. I mean without swarming my schedule in courtdates. I'm due to fully retire Thursday. The party DOES NOT happen until you and Bobby get back from vacation." Terry admonishes. "Works with us dude." Tynie finishes. "You read me.." Bobby gleams, selling out the fact he'd watched her send that. "Yeah, just like you read me." Tynie affirms.

T and TreMarion then text "Good plan Bobby. We love you two." Tynie texts back "We love you too. Be safe. Barring emergencies: we'll contact you tonight." Concurring to that, everyone in the conversation pockets their phone. "I love backing you." Tynie mutters. Knowing their phone was in her pocket, Bobby's a bit careful about lifting Tynie into his arms. Whisking her across the house, Bobby sports a broad-yet-premeditative smile.

The only reason he settles Tynie to the ground is to open the house, Tynie requesting "I'd love to just be at your side babe. I enjoyed being charioted, yeah. However, I don't want you hurt doing that. You know I worry about you." Securing their home, Bobby says "As you wish my Queen." Tynie doesn't counter that, instead she lays her right cheek against his pecs as they cross the property. Getting to his car a few moments later, Bobby escorts Tynie into the shotgun seat. "As you wish my King.." Tynie retorts, briefly kissing his lips. Heading to the drivers' side, Bobby's walking as if his feet are on a sliver of clouds, something Tynie sorely missed. "Ohhh Bobby.." She gasps, opening his door from the inside. "Today's all about what you want baby." Bobby plots. "No dice. It's all about what WE want." Tynie overrides. Settling into the seat, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "You wanted me to say that!" Tynie blurts, getting a nod. From there, Bobby drives them off the property, heading out on the town together.

What Tynie didn't know was, the new entertainment centers were being installed as Terry took on the truckers for the exploitive tactics they used. A half hour after Tynie and Bobby are gone, TreMarion uses Tynie's key to get into the house, everyone else following him. "Sasha, you, I and the babies will relax for a few minutes. TreMarion's going to have T get the bassinettes before he goes any further with the original plan. We don't have all day guys." Macie mandates. T hands Macie the carseat with Bobby Jr. in it fast asleep. TreMarion and T act on Macie's idea immediately, the bassinettes being delivered by them in a bit of a rush. "I have consented access to the master bedroom, right?" Macie asks. "You know what to touch and what not to. I got the rest." TreMarion resolves. T gets Bobby Jr. handed back to him, Sasha placing Ty-Leah in the other bassinette. Seconds after Bobby Jr.'s out of the carseat and in one of the bassinettes, T settles everything they brought for the babies onto the coffee table. "TreMarion, no dishonor intended: I got it from here." T supposes. "None taken." TreMarion affirms, going to the couch.

In his car, Tynie feels for the phone, Bobby laughing as that's caught from the corner of his eye. "Relax gorgeous." He chuckles. Leaning into her seat, Tynie giggles "Yes dear." After that short discussion, Tynie and Bobby are out on the town for a couple hours. He takes her to a very nice restaurant for lunch, then a movie. They close out their time away from home at Brynda's. "Listen sis. I don't mind if your ladies massage my man. If I get wind even as a rumor.." Tynie warns. "I already know Tynie. I've told them the same thing." Brynda interrupts. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby advises "It's OK baby.. Relax.." Each get the full spa treatment which takes a couple hours, as Tynie goes to pay for it, Brynda states "Yeah, a Macie already covered you both." "The pesky little sneak!" Tynie elates. "She learned from you darling." Bobby snarks, then getting playfully slapped in the chest.

Leaving Brynda's arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby share a broad smile. As the door's closed behind them, Tynie spins on a dime. "Sorry I damn near went postal back there. I just don't like the idea of other bitches touching you in any way that isn't friendly or professional." Tynie justifies. "I know that, but Brynda won't let that happen. Precious and Caprea both told me." Bobby returns. Again in his car a few moments later, Tynie sees Bobby take a call. "It's done man. Everything's as you left it. We'll see ya later. TreMarion, Sasha,T and the babies send their love." Macie initiates. "Thanks. We love them too. See ya then." Bobby attributes, hanging up. Stashing their phone in his pocket, Bobby hears "Lemme guess: Terry nailed those exploitive truckers to the wall with a judicious rusty staplegun. Macie called you to let us know. Sasha, Daddy, T and the babies love us.. But they're taking today to just relax." "Yep." Bobby confirms.

Returning home about fifteen minutes later, Tynie feels sudden rushes of freedom envelop her. Looking over his shoulder, Bobby learns of those as a direly-yearned for glow graces Tynie's face. Reaching across the console, Bobby strokes his wife's cheek. Tynie jolts at his touch initially, drawing her right arm across to pet his face. "I've missed seeing you like this…" Bobby relents. "I've yearned to see you this way too." Tynie murmurs, witnessing his face glow as hers had been for a bit. Slowly bringing their lips together, she and Bobby share love with an unspoken apology for making the other miss how they've just been seen. Slipping away from it, Tynie absolves "My love, everything's back to being perfect. Yeah we went through hell and back to get to this point, but the fact remains: we fuckin made it!"

Hopping out of the car together, Bobby secures it before Tynie snares him into her arms. "Don't say it." She begs, catching the "sorry" about to leave his voice. "I won't." Bobby promises, altering their hold so the couple re-enters their house hand-in-hand. "God, I have so much to do before vacation. I don't even know when we're leaving.." Tynie frets. "Maybe ya do.. maybe ya don't.." Bobby evades, leading her inside. Tynie scans the house, discovering the entertainment center for the living room was changed out. Bobby escorts her through the home, allowing Tynie the chance to keep eyeing the place over for anything that wasn't there when they left.

In her office on Bobby's desk a note appears, Tynie reading it. T explains that Terry had him destroy the picture of those tattoos from Hawaii, since they're now deemed a means of the criminal element targeting the family. In terms of what was left in Hawaii, T goes on to say that Terry ordered part of the family's restitution pay for it to be charter planed back and secured in the beach house. The last thing in that letter says "Terry fully retires as a judge when you guys are out of town. He already mandated we NOT party until you two get back." "Dear Christ!" Tynie yelps, handing Bobby the note. Reading it silently, Bobby shows a smile that says "I'm not telling you.." As the note gets laid down, Bobby declares "Yeah, the family settlements and my lotto winnings will be handled before we end the day." "No fuckin way!" Tynie cheers. "Yeah. Terry insists. Macie called me when you were getting massaged. After that, we're on vacation baby.." Bobby expounds.

"Ohh My GAWD!" Tynie squeals, jumping up and down. Ending the gap between them, Bobby stops those leaps when Tynie's in the middle of one, adding "The sooner I get you out of here, the faster my baby can relax." "You're not about to run around like a maniac." Tynie overrules. Taking her out of the office, Bobby laughs "I knew I wouldn't get away with that one." She slaps his ass, recalling "You know full well I don't relax completely without you." From his pocket the phone rings, this time Tynie answers it. "I got it handled for my house. T and Sasha are almost done themselves. The only ones who need that covered are you two." TreMarion eludes. "I know Daddy, Bobby told me already." Tynie relays. "Oh shit!" TreMarion gasps, realizing who he's now talking to. "Daddy, I know I'm going to miss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. as well as the rest of ya. Bobby and I wish to vacation as undisturbed as possible. Only if the shitpiles start obliterating the fans.." Tynie starts. "Do we call you while you're out of town. Everyone else is to circle the wagons around Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Macie's to watch your house while Terry takes the time off too, by you and Bobby's insistence. By the way, we all back ya on that last one." TreMarion finishes. "Sweet!" Tynie celebrates. Sharing love, they hang up.

In place of verbally bragging about how she handled that, Bobby distracts his wife with a wild kiss, stealing back their phone at the same time. Tynie's thrown aback by the kiss at first, urgently clinging to her man as it keeps up. Her nails dig into his top and shoulders, Bobby altering their standing hold briefly to dip Tynie as the kiss is refused an end. Tynie squeaks as that transpires, last night's romantic resurrection between them being again shown. Tightly holding her, Bobby feels Tynie slightly release his shirt and shoulders from her death-grip. "Baby, that was INTENSE!" Tynie gasps. "Yeahh.." Bobby sighs. Moving her hands, Tynie frets about her nails clawing into his back bad enough to bleed. "Hey now, you've nothing to worry about." Bobby swears, getting a cheeky smile as his answer.

In the time it takes them to get from their throughway by Tynie's office to the couch in the living room, Tynie discovers "After all the hell we've been through, and not just together.. We're finally free. For real this time! We've made it through the pits of torment at the hands of totally heartless assholes, only to wind up happier than ever!"

Bobby stops before her, taking a knee. "You were absolutely right with that, dear. I'm doing this to show you that to my heart, you've always been royalty. Since moment one of us being together, babe. I know we've made it through a lot, I want to show you the best in me and this life. I love you." Realizing he didn't have a ring to give her, Bobby's smile fades. Tynie goes to the opposite knee, vowing "We're literal royalty to each other babe. I don't need a ring to signify that, because your love is more than enough. You've never left my hip, even when I treated you like dogshit. You've saved my heart and life countless times. I worry about doing that for you, that's just my heart trying to keep things equal." Seeing the concern mentioned in her last line etch in Tynie's eyes, Bobby oaths "You've nothing to concern over sweetheart. We're equals on every possible front." Leaving that pose at the same time, Tynie manages to step on Bobby's toes. Shaking his head with a broad smile, Bobby tells her not to worry about that either.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie premeditates "There are a few things I'll need to do before we leave. Thing is, you'll need to be otherwise distracted when I do them." "I can manage that.." Bobby chuckles. Right as they get to the couch, there's a knock at the door. Tynie leads them to answering it, seeing Terry on the other side. "I already know, get this all handled and go on vacation. TreMarion told me." Terry mentions. Tynie gets kissed on the cheek, then lead to the recliner by Bobby. Kicking back as she arrives in that furniture, Tynie's told "Wait here beautiful, I won't be long." Sharing in a brief kiss, Tynie notices Terry looking away. "Hold it hon. Terry, we love the respect you just showed by doin that, however it wasn't needed. Don't feel bad about catchin us showin affection. Hell, get used to it. I say that because we don't know when or if we'll need you to legally defend our marriage from a fucker." Tynie mandates. Terry nods, then being lead to the safe by Bobby.

Thanks to all the assholes they've encountered and the problems those people have brought on Tynie doesn't like being away from Bobby for long, yet she senses he wants to surprise her. Terry and Bobby soon have Bobby's lotto winnings and their settlement slices in hand, the safe being relocked. Curiosity about if Bobby's going to try and overload himself rages through Tynie's mind, causing her to get up and meet them in the hallway. "No." Tynie chirps, seeing her curiosity proven. Taking over half the bags, she leads them out of the house. "By the way, I already got my new car. TreMarion and T took me a couple hours ago." Terry relays in passing, Bobby setting his half of the bags down to lock up. Tynie's not happy with that, she wanted TreMarion to fully relax after everything. Bobby sees that in her eyes, choosing not to talk about it right now as he reclaims his half of the bank bags. Their home was just as it had been when Terry arrived, all three of them loading Terry's new SUV and heading for his bank.

Bobby and Tynie sit in the back, Terry driving along without a word said. "Daddy shouldn't have done that. He's supposed to be relaxing after all I had him put through."Tynie grumbles. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him babe." Bobby apologizes. "Actually Tynie, TreMarion wouldn't have let either of you "stop him" because he said "they've been through too much, and I wanted to show you I have your back." TreMarion said you two'd know what he meant by that." Terry pipes up. "We do." Tynie verifies, the three again going cold silent. One trip made that takes two and a half hours, Terry finds himself bringing Tynie and Bobby back to their place. Tynie's realized her Dad wasn't taking away from his relaxation with what was done for Terry, her mood again lightening.

Soon after they get in the house, Bobby lets out while securing it "We leave for Hawaii tomorrow, first-class all the way." Tynie cannot stop squealing and laughing at the news, nor does she want to. Terry's long gone by this point, calling T and TreMarion from his house. Macie's busy packing because she knows Tynie and Bobby's home will need watched in their absence. "It's done. They're readying for vacation. Best Bobby could do is get them first-class tickets to Hawaii tomorrow night. They'll want to see us before they leave, so we meet them at the airport. I don't want Tynie trying to host a party before leaving town." Terry requires. T and TreMarion return "Works with us" before all three hang up.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's, Tynie worries under her breath "I've not had a chance to work out lately, there's NO WAY my body's ready for a bikini. Hell, I haven't even waxed my legs again yet." Bobby holds her close, saying softly "About your body and a bikini.. Guess again.. You're ALWAYS hot to me.." Feeling his embrace tighten as the statement concludes, Tynie replies "Aww baby. I love you. Now, since you won't let me worry about that, don't you dare start." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, then informing "You and me, alone for three weeks. The family will be FINE honey, so no worries. Terry and Macie already have them covered. We come back to a party.. For Terry's full blown retirement. Oh, and we don't need to pack much." "No fuckin way…" Tynie celebrates. "Yeah." Bobby retorts, getting passionately kissed afterwards. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket as the kiss ends, both reaching to answer it. Bobby beats his wife to doing that, seeing a text that says "It's all arranged. You two get ready to have fun. They love you." Firing back "We will. We love them too" Bobby plants the phone on Tynie.

"Is it just me, or do you feel that this time.. The freedom.." Tynie initiates. "Is real and meant to stick..no, it's not just you." Bobby finishes. The next thing they do is walk back to the master bedroom arm-in-arm, namely to get together what Bobby deems "not much packing" before Tynie waxes away all the unwanted hair. The first task only takes twenty minutes, the latter one takes over half an hour. Tynie waited until the wax was hot, because she wanted to make absolutely certain there wasn't a hair in an unyearned for place. Closing out their preparations for vacation, Bobby gets lead to the Jacuzzi tub.

"Wait.. Did you say.. Three weeks of just us?!" Tynie recalls. "Yes love, I did. The Harleys and Jeep we got for Hawaii are already being sent back and secured at our beach-house. That's part of what Terry meant about it's all arranged." Bobby clarifies. "NYAHHH!" Tynie screeches, hurriedly wrapping her arms around him. Getting cleaned up and dried off, they leave that room entirely after both reach out to shut off the Jacuzzi tub. "Wow, three weeks on the beach with the sexiest man alive.." Tynie murmurs. Hearing that, Bobby's face reddens before he attaches "It'll be heaven. After all, I'll be at the side of the hottest woman to walk the Earth."

A nagging strikes Tynie, Bobby sensing "No beautiful, the twins won't forget you. I have everything taken care of." "You've worked so hard." Tynie realizes. "Just as you have. For all of us." Bobby attributes. Standing at his hip, Tynie spins before Bobby with a stunned look in her eyes. "We're free baby, at last. For real. We deserve this, and by we I mean the entire family." Bobby swears.

T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. have a stacked day after meeting with Terry. The medical appointments T originally mis-programmed into his phone got moved today because of the doctor's scheduling system malfunctioning. They close out the day by getting Sasha's separate phone. T sends that number to the family and Terry, requesting "Keep this private. Contact my line first, incase she's feeding one of the babies." Sending Love to Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion at the end of the texts meant for them, T sets up the charger ports moments after they all get home. Sasha and he care for the babies when needed, ending the day in slow romances. Terry and Macie prepare for the "three weeks" Bobby mentioned, Macie replying on Terry's behalf with "T, I'm also keeping that number. In case Sasha can't reach Terry." TreMarion replies with love to T's texts, finally getting to totally relax as Tynie prescribed.

Terry tells Macie "By the sounds of it, you're on vacation now too. I really don't think Tynie's going to be allowed to take clients on when they vacation. Bobby told me they're handling this trip to Hawaii totally differently than the last one. He also told me why." "Don't blame them in the least. From what you've told me about their year, they have this coming. I mean that in the best way possible." Macie recounts. In the center of their master bedroom,Tynie handles the texts they'd just gotten. Sending one straight to Macie, Tynie prescribes "Every offer I and Bobby made to you is still valid sista. I won't call you out unless there's a shitpile about to destroy a fan. Bobby and I decided that ten minutes ago, figuring we deserve this freedom. For the foreseeable future, I'm NOT taking on any clients beyond you and Terry. I elected to do that so there's not a resurrection of bullshit in my life."

Macie answers "That is a very wise way to handle this, Tynie. I was actually about to seek this out. Terry told me everything. You already know why too." "Sure do. No worries. See ya in three weeks. Now sista, there's one thing I need you to SWEAR to me: If ANYTHING hits in my family, you call me and Bobby until one of us answers. UNDER NO circumstances will our phone be disconnected while we're on vacation. We may leave it in the beach house to avoid saltwater related damages or signal issues. You have CONSENTED access to my home stash of cartridges for your distributor too. I can always get those fuckin things replaced." Tynie advises. "Terry's on that too, Sista. He told me what you just did. Relax, the family and your home will be covered. You're not replacing the cartridges I use.. I am. That's the ONLY way I'm OK with usin them in your absence." Macie renders back. Agreeing to that, Tynie struts away from Bobby to charge their phone. Tynie'd had the distributor strap on all day, deciding to take it off and exchange the cartridges as Bobby met up with her.

Looking into her eyes, Bobby releases "I couldn't get us a first class flight until tomorrow evening.. sorry sweetheart. The others didn't want you trying to host a party before we leave, so we're meeting them at the airport. It was.. now get this.. Macie's idea." "Macie's a GENIUS! Now baby, there's no reason to try and come up with things to worry about. You worked so hard for this vacation already. I don't mind waiting until tomorrow to go to Hawaii. Especially not when I'm going to be in first class with you.." Tynie conjures.

The rest of Tynie and Bobby's day is spent side-by-side, all the items they'll need for this vacation already being packed. Macie gets consented access to the copy of Tynie and Bobby's housekey from TreMarion, whom chooses to have her return Tynie's car. TreMarion gets back his SUV, arranging with T and Sasha to ride together to the airport tomorrow. Terry at last gets to relax, well until he goes in for full-blown retirement. The in-chambers meeting was handled in Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom, by Bobby's insistence. Terry's learned over the short time he's represented Tynie and her family legally that he will NEVER be dishonored. From their separate residences, everyone elates "To the freedom that is real this time. We've all fuckin earned it!"

Those watching from above know all, and are celebrating too. After everything, Tynie and her family have bonded. Terry and Macie at last have a decent relationship, now that Kaytie's out of the picture. In terms of TreMarion, his time to be liberated comes with an extra slice of freedom: from ever having to work in any capacity beyond being a relative again. Tynie's not nearly as neurotically worried as she has been as of late, the freedom everyone earned being why. Now she and Bobby prepare for three weeks on the beach: just them being together. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are already loved rather deeply, and will be covered just as Bobby stated in the couple's absence. Those who stood against the couple and their kin won't have freedom anymore in this life. Matter of fact, by the time Tynie and Bobby return, those who obstructed Tynie and Bobby's lives won't have existence on this Earth. The same goes for Terry and Macie's liberation and freedom obstructors too, something Tynie and Bobby will learn another day. Terry's going to turn a page in his life: going from semi-retired federal judge to fully-retired with clients who respect him.

Free at last.. for real this time.. DAMN it feels good…


	111. 111

Title: Whole Other Level

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: LO:CI characters owned by Dick Wolf, the others belong to me.

Bobby awakes first in the middle of the next day, seeing Tynie wrapped halfway over him. A huge smile graces her lips, as Bobby feels the evenness of her breathing in slumber. Kissing her cheek softly, Bobby whispers that he'll be back. Getting out of the embrace is another story, because every time he moved, Tynie moved with him. Being the everlasting gentleman, Bobby lays her out against his side of the bed with a soft giggle. Ducking out of their bed, Bobby double-checks the entire house while Tynie slept. The motive for Bobby's doing that is a simple one: He didn't want Tynie worried before they leave for three weeks in Hawaii.

Tynie's smiling slumber is interrupted by their phone going off. "Any arrangements made on either my name or Bobby's are cool. You should know by now when that'll change." She advises upon answering it when Terry calls. "Yeah I do." Terry assures, discovering his nerves on that topic weren't needed. Setting their phone back to the charger, Tynie decides to get out of minutes later, Bobby meets with her at the edge of the bed, seeing Tynie's smile had vanished. "Honey, when we get back from Hawaii, we'll need to work on getting Terry not to jump so much. Poor guy's thinkin he has to clear everything that's said on our names now." Tynie informs. "Like you said, we handle that when we get back." Bobby returns. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes in for their first kiss of the day. Slowly enjoying the feel of his tongue on hers, she melts into Bobby's embrace. As they separate the affection some time later, Bobby smiles upon discovering his wife's leaning her head against his chest."You have NO IDEA how badly I've missed just being romantic as we have been these past few days.." Tynie releases. "I've missed it too." Bobby whispers.

"What happened to us baby? We got into the heat of being passionate and left our romantic side behind. I started that, I know. You followed me to be respectful and loving, yet I left you longing for that. I was wrong. I was stupid. I was an ass.." Tynie initiates. "We did that together,baby. Long as we mix it up, nothing will be longed for again. You're not a stupid ass, nor were you wrong. We dove into that side-by-side, so we each did that to each other." Bobby intrudes. Tynie accepts that idea without a word, showing as much when she playfully bats his ass. The room is engulfed in silence for a few moments, Bobby taking that as an opportunity to slow-dance with his wife alone. The beat they use is of their hearts, as their minds soar without a worry in them, Tynie and Bobby realizing they'd truly grown stronger as things went to hell in their recent history. Bobby guides his wife across the room effortlessly, Tynie following him while retaining her shit-eating grin from a while ago. There is only one thing that concerns her, that being how her distributor will hold up when she's in the ocean.

Returning to his side of the bed together, as she releases an arm from their hold just long enough to point to that device Tynie asks "Ok, just how the hell am I gonna keep this thing covered when surfing?" "You leave that to me baby.." Bobby teases, quickly kissing her. Standing against his side of the bed, Tynie closes her eyes. "Don't think that way. I know what just crossed your mind." Bobby senses. Shaking her head, Tynie says "I know you knew what I was thinking. I love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby vows. Yanking him closer to her, Tynie whispers "Thank you honey. For loving me. After all we've endured and how I treated you." "That's what this is all about!" Bobby gasps. Their flight isn't for another three hours, Tynie once more going dead silent as Bobby holds her. Petting Tynie's back, Bobby informs "You've no reason to be ashamed. We made it through all of that, together. I wasn't perfect to you either, Tynie. I hurt you too." Raising her head, Tynie poses "How do I let all that hell and hurt go, Bobby? How do I make it stop bothering me?!" "I've asked myself the same questions, babe. We'll just have to let time handle that. I'll be right here through that too." Bobby answers. From there, the couple readies for vacation, Tynie this time leading. Getting cleaned up together, they dry off and dress before gathering up everything they'll be taking to Hawaii.

Their phone is pocketed by Bobby, with Tynie carrying her shoulder bag as their carry-on. Everything she'll need for her diabetes and the phone is packed in that bag, Bobby handling the other luggage. Tynie silently refutes the idea of him carrying it all, taking over half the bags as they bring them by the front door. Settling onto the couch at the same time, Tynie and Bobby decide to kill about an hour of the remaining wait cuddling and kissing. Surprising the pair when they break from the displays of love, Macie lets herself in. Securing the home, Macie's about to explain when Tynie educates "Terry already called us. Daddy was right in how he rigged this. We're gonna work with Terry and teach him when to leap and when to just go postal on an asshole. Of course,that's reserved for when Bobby and I get back." "Umm sis.. you won't have to. That's what took me so long. I talked to Terry about that after he called you. I did that so he'd relax fully while on vacation. Please don't kill me." Macie admits. Leaping off the couch, Tynie elates "Kill you? Sista I'm about to make margaritas to have with you!" "I take it.." Macie starts. "She didn't expect you to do that, in fact.. neither of us did. Macie, thank you for that." Bobby translates. "Sista, no margaritas. I'm taking you two to the airport in an hour and a half. I don't want one of your cars left in the extended parking lot. I don't trust those." Macie overrules. Tynie replies, getting sodas instead "That works too!"

Bringing those into the living room as Macie takes hers, Tynie smiles from ear to ear. Macie ducks beside Bobby to drop something off, doing so just out of Tynie's view. Sitting down again, Macie declares "I hear tale you worried about your distributor and the ocean water.. well.. sista.. you aint the only one who can get shit done!" Bobby pulls out a very nice distributor wrap, custom made for the instance of a distributor user being in salt water. "I tried to stop her. Macie's just as stubborn as you are baby." Bobby relents. "Baby, all this means is Macie has our backs. She just proved it again. I know you wanted to, but Macie beating you to it served as her notice to you:On this one, Bobby you're on break." Tynie relates.

"OK, just how the holy fuck was she able to do that?!" Macie wonders. Switching out her distributor wraps, Tynie starts laughing like mad. "By the way, Macie: She's not telling you." Bobby adds. Once her wraps are switched out, Tynie puts the main leather one inside the shoulder bag. Zipping that closed, Tynie stops laughing and heads for her soda. The living room goes quiet as they finish those drinks, Macie getting up to clear from it all. "Baby, she really didn't have to do that. Macie's been great to us, really. The wrap is the LAST THING she buys for us." Tynie states,having the ending emphasized. "Yeah, she knew that." Bobby laughs. Leaning against him, Tynie again rests her head on Bobby's chest. "Awww.." Macie teases. Bobby takes that taunt as a shot to show love to his wife, tilting his head so their lips meet. Tynie catches his motives, kicking up the intensity of the affection to mind-blowing, deliberately doing so with Macie in the room. Waiting for them to end the affection this time, Macie takes out all the luggage and loads Tynie's trunk with it.

Returning to the living room, Macie again locks the house, catching Tynie and Bobby breaking off the kiss. Tynie looks over her shoulder, seeing Macie stand by the door. "Busted." Tynie giggles. "Not really, we have to leave for the airport in less than twenty minutes. Especially since you two will need time to go through security." Macie counters. Like a shot, Tynie and Bobby get off the couch, heading for the front door. Not even ten minutes later, the house is secured and Macie makes good on her plan to get them headed for their flight. Arriving at the airport another twenty minutes later, Macie assures the couple's luggage is babied straight to the plane. Tynie's shoulderbag is handed over, the couple soon after making it seamlessly through security. At the gateway of their plane, Tynie gets to say goodbye to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. first, then Sasha and T, then her Dad. "We already know Tynie. You two relax too." TreMarion requires, Bobby going through the same line of farewells. Terry meets them, albeit barely, having run across the airport to make that happen. "Dude.." Tynie admonishes. "I know. Macie told me. We'll be safe." Terry promises. Nodding as another smile hits her lips, Tynie awaits Bobby's return to her side.

They all wave as Tynie and Bobby leave the gateway, heading straight for first class on their trek to three weeks in Hawaii. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper when Bobby and Tynie leave, Macie leaping into action. Terry takes Bobby Jr. as Macie has Ty-Leah, both adults saying "They love you. They'll be back. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie are never leaving you." Ty-Leah looks up at Macie, smiling as Macie swears "They love you. We all do." Terry tells Bobby Jr. the same thing, T wondering "Terry and Macie: Is it OK if Sasha and I wait until they're older to have them call you Aunt and Uncle?" "Son, that's actually a brilliant idea." TreMarion applauds. T and Sasha realize that Macie and Terry plan to escort the babies back to their van, allowing it with proud smiles. "T, TreMarion's absolutely right. We'll just have to have a lot of time for the babies while Tynie and Bobby are gone. They don't understand what a vacation is yet." Macie recalls.

"It's in the works. That's all I'm saying. Come one guys let's get the fuck out of here." Terry evades. With that, the family leaves the airport. T and Sasha watch just how cautious Terry and Macie are about loading the babies into the van, Macie managing something different with the diaperbag. The main compartment is leaned up so Sasha has quick access with the rest tethered against the center console. "Call me crazy.." Macie mumbles. "Macie, you've been great to us. Terry as well. I meant no foul with my idea. Please understand where it came from." T worries. "It was about to come from attorney's orders." Terry interrupts. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. reach out for Macie and Terry, sensing their happiness had been ended. Macie's apprehensive about responding to that, Sasha saying "You two won't hurt them.. we hope." "We won't. No way." Terry vows, both he and Macie then lightly kissing the palms of each baby.

TreMarion stood back, Terry waving him before the twins, only to give TreMarion a shot to give each one the same goodbye that Macie and Terry provided. Securing the van behind them, TreMarion, Terry and Macie wave as T drives them home. Terry and TreMarion shake hands, Macie hugging both men before all three head back to their separate locations while Tynie and Bobby are away.

Tynie and Bobby have no clue as to all that having happened, they're already flying towards the beaches of Hawaii by the time it does. "Bobby, I love and live for you." Tynie swears, gazing straight on into Bobby's eyes. Pouring them a glass of very nice champagne, Bobby smiles before responding "Tynie, I love and live for you." Sipping that together, Tynie and Bobby feel as if the rest of the world doesn't matter. Tynie at first didn't even realize they were the only ones in first class, that changing with the flight staff waiting on them alone hand-and-foot.

Getting lost in Bobby's eyes as the staff clears from their libations, Tynie hears "Only the best for you. I've not been that lately in a lot of ways, and I'm trying like mad to make up for it. My love,I know you wanted our vacation to be happy and relaxed. I'm just striving to return your life to Paradise, like when we first got together." Snapping out of her daze, Tynie counters "You mean we haven't been the best for each other lately. I'm just as hellbent on returning your life to Paradise too Bobby. I know you want me to have the best, as I for you."

Holding her closely, Bobby goes quiet as the racing beat of his heart speaks volumes. "My god! You're terrified! You fear that you stand to lose me!" Tynie squeals. Laying his hand to the base of her chin, Bobby catches Tynie's pulse saying the same things his heartbeat just confessed. "You're scared too, for the same reasons." Bobby returns. Feeling his wife slither out of her seat halfway and start clinging to him, Bobby whispers "We'll make it baby." Hearing his heartbeat mellow out from the racing speed, Tynie sighs "As one.." Releasing Bobby halfway, Tynie runs her hands through her hair prior to declaring "That was the last piece of potential sadness I want even touching this vacation. We're having fun dammit!" "You mind reader." Bobby chimes.

This time, there's not one hint of turbulence in the flight, which relaxes Tynie and Bobby on a whole other level. They arrive about twenty minutes away from the beach house, Bobby again taking the lead in their travels. After obtaining their luggage, Tynie's lead straight for the Jeep they bought last year. An obscenely terrified look graces the face of the man who holds "Mr and Mrs. Tynie Goren" in a sign before that vehicle. Tynie leans into that man's ear and growls "Hand my husband the motherfuckin keys and get out of here..Do it NOW!" Obeying her, the man surrenders the Jeep keys and runs away. Soon as the Jeep's loaded,they hop in and drive away. Before Tynie can explain herself, Bobby gleams "Nicely done baby." They travel on in silence, Tynie intermittently basking in the scenery of Hawaii and that of her husband.

Back in New York, TreMarion has T and Sasha over for a family night. Macie and Terry stay where they are, deciding to do so in the name of keeping promises made to the couple. T and Sasha are talking with TreMarion when Ty-Leah needs fed and changed, TreMarion halting the discussion to get her out of the bassinette. TreMarion took the bassinettes from Tynie's office, figuring they can be returned when the couple gets back. Bobby Jr.'s sleeping away as Ty-Leah's needs get met, only waking moments after his sister starts to fall asleep again. Macie checks the house periodically, learning what to watch for when she sees how Tynie and Bobby have everything set up. Terry kicks back and laughs at the demise of Kaytie, celebrating what his life is now without her. What Terry hasn't manned up about is: although he's a grandfather, he hasn't seen his grandkids in a year. Thanks to Kaytie. Macie calls Terry, wondering "You're free of her now dude. Why not arrange to see the kids and grandkids? They need to know this happened."

Realizing Macie's right, Terry ends their conversation and calls his kids. One call was all it took, because the kids share a house these days. They'd waited for Terry's call, gratefully accepting his invitation over for a barbecue at the end of the week. Terry apologizes so much for not communicating more that his son, T.J. says "Dad, we knew she wouldn't let you after we told Kaytie she's the reason we're not coming back. It's ok, we love you." Terry also gets wind of the struggle his kids have had lately, commanding "You are NOT going to win this debate. I am helping you, I'm your Dad. When we get together, bring your bills. I'm getting you guys out of debt. I can afford that now, Kaytie's dead and that was the ONLY good thing to come of our marriage after we lost touch with you. Relax, I'll still have PLENTY to live on." T.J. relays that to his sister Kadie, who says for both "Ok Dad. We'll see ya Saturday. We love you." Sending love back, Terry hangs up, battling back tears.

Macie breaks ranks to let TreMarion know of the change in Terry's availability, texting "Only if it's urgent will Terry answer calls or texts this weekend. He's meeting with the grandkids for the first time in a year. Literally." TreMarion's answer "I speak for the family when I say: from now on we'll only call Terry out when we can't get anything handled otherwise. Macie, the same applies to when you work for Tynie. He needs to regroup with his kids and grandkids. Hell, I'll even rig it so the kids can play with each other. Either I will or T will, one of the two. That happens when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are older." Macie accepts that by saying "Works with me and Terry. We'll talk later."

Macie restates TreMarion's idea when Terry calls her back. "He was sanctioned for that before Tynie and Bobby left. She told me. Thank you Macie, you were right. I'll have the kids see you another time. I'm not about to have Tynie and Bobby's home go unattended while they're out of town. I'm also not about to call TreMarion out for that when we're all to be relaxing." Terry adjudicates. With that, TreMarion, Terry, and Macie all set their phones to charge.

Sasha sees a shocked look start to etch itself across TreMarion's face. "What is it Daddy?" She worries. "I'm not supposed to know, Terry didn't have contact with his kids or grandkids for a YEAR because of Kaytie. They're meeting up Saturday. I had to claim some things on your names, Tynie's and Bobby's too." TreMarion educates. "Whatever you claimed, we're good with. Chances are, ya read Tynie's and Bobby's minds too. They'll learn this when they get back. I don't think this is urgent enough to call them over." T attributes. Relieved, TreMarion sighs "You're right."

Terry has a drink after again setting his phone to charge, dedicating "To the whole other level my life's been allowed. To the second chance I hope I have with my kids and grandkids. May Kaytie rot in hell for what she did!" A text comes across Terry's phone as he takes a drink, T.J. saying "Dad, you never lost us. We left because of her. We didn't want Kaytie's new and horrid influences to affect the kids. We've never stopped loving you." Terry replies "You were absolutely right with what you did. I just hope this is a second chance for me with the kids. I won't fuck it up. I swear!" Kadie takes T.J.'s phone to interject "Daddy, you didn't even lose the first chance. Kaytie did. We're sorry this hurt you too, we just wanted to protect our kids. Please understand." Reading that, Terry beams with pride, answering "I do. I love all of you. See you Saturday." Kadie returns with love and a vow to see Terry Saturday before they all settle in for the night.

TreMarion offers "T and Sasha, why don't you two stay here tonight? It'd be better than having the babies out late when they've been up all day and already out and about." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. slumbered beside the adults when T discovers TreMarion has a guest room. "We will. Thanks." T responds, going to push Ty-Leah's bassinette in that room. Sasha tails him, adding "Daddy, we love you. Thank you for this." TreMarion overtakes pushing Bobby Jr.'s bassinette, stating "It's not a problem. I went with my heart on that one."

A peace swarms everyone in New York, each person feeling it in their hearts as they all end the day relaxing in their own right. The whole other level their lives have taken is already beginning on a positive note. Tynie and Bobby will learn this when they get back of course, by T's insistence. T's decree about these changes not being "urgent enough" to contact Tynie and Bobby while they vacation was accepted with open arms by Terry, Macie, Sasha and TreMarion. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still don't understand what a vacation is, so they're just happy that everyone's at peace. The way they show it is with every smile given the adults, as the fact remains Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are still too young to speak.

Terry rests peacefully alone for the first time since he got rid of Kaytie, the one thing which robbed him of that being resolved. Macie felt like shit for intruding on Terry's relationship with the grandkids and his kids, yet Terry shot that down when they last spoke. TreMarion prays that his "speaking for the family" doesn't blow up in his face, T overruling "TreMarion, you've nothing to worry about man. You basically read every mind that matters with that decision. Hell, Tynie'd kick your ass for not relaxing fully. Not only that, we needed to show Terry that we're not going to always have him leaping around. We don't let Tynie do that, why make him?" Looking T dead in the eyes as Sasha aligns the bassinettes within range of the main bed, TreMarion announces "Son, when you wish to marry Sasha.. you have my blessing. She considers me her Dad, and to my heart she's always been another daughter. Yeah we've had misunderstandings, major ones, but we made it as a family. Just let me know when the wedding is. What you've said tonight proves every promise you've ever made about caring for the family, especially Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Sasha gasps "Daddy, are you serious?!" Going to her side, TreMarion oaths "So help me God, I am."

"T, we don't even think about getting engaged without Tynie and Bobby in town. I also don't want to do that so soon. I want to give us more time, no offense." Sasha warns. "I'm not offended baby. I'm glad you said that. You read my mind." T resolves. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile in their sleep, having heard it all discussed around them. Hugging Sasha first, then T, TreMarion states "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love you." Sasha and T say together "See you then, love you." Walking out of that room, TreMarion holds his head up high, as T closes the door behind him. TreMarion prays again, "Honey, we made it. Sasha's happy, Tynie's happy, the babies are healthy. Our family endured hell but we made it."

Macie and Terry end their day alone, Terry doing so while considering what he'll need to do before Saturday. Macie crashes on the couch after checking the house, unaware that Tynie and Bobby have guest rooms. In Hawaii, Tynie's all giggles as Bobby gets them parked before the beach house. Seeing the garage for the first time, her giggles end as the shoulderbag gets clutched to her side. "Relax baby.." Bobby coaxes, getting out of the Jeep.

Escorting her closer to the garage, Bobby watches as Tynie's grip on the shoulderbag relents. Opening the door to that garage, Bobby sees just how the Harleys were parked. Tynie chuckles "Oh my God, babe! Terry had ALL our Harleys sent here!" Wrapping her in his arms from behind, Bobby says "We'll have that fixed before we go back."

They leave the garage, Tynie hopping behind the wheel of the Jeep to park it inside before Bobby tries to unload the luggage. Lining it up with the Harleys flawlessly, she hops out and overtakes half the bags again. From that moment, Tynie and Bobby go inside at each other's hips. As they trek across the house, Tynie feels like all the hell they've lived through isn't tethered to her heart anymore, laughing her ass off. Her laughter is contagious, Bobby joining in when they have everything laid down in the master bedroom. The only bag needing unloaded was the shoulderbag, the couple managing as much together. Tynie stops laughing before she attests "I really don't know where those laughs came from. Thing is, I don't want to either. It's weird, but I can't shake this feeling. It's like we don't have to worry about the hell we've all just gotten out of bothering me anymore." Gently entangling her in his arms, Bobby amends "You mean we don't have to worry about it bothering us anymore." "I love it when you're right." Tynie beams, going in for a kiss.

This affection is more powerful than the kisses they shared on the plane, yet slower than any others Tynie and Bobby have given each other all day. The kicked back mood Tynie attempted explaining envelops them, each one separately hoping that it sticks around for a good while. Eventually separating from the affection, Tynie's caught by Bobby when her knees decide to give. "Baby!" Bobby worries, tightening his hold on her. "Relax gorgeous. You just made my knees weak, and gave me something I've wanted.I've craved being in your arms like that, after a kiss makes me melt into you." Tynie relays. Gazing down upon her, Bobby renders "You won't ever have to crave my affections like that again. I know we resolved that, but my heart breaks knowing you yearned for this."

"Honey, this three weeks alone will do us a world of good. Seriously, because we will have time to use your idea about mixing things up. For all we know, Terry, Macie and the family's doing the same kind of thing back home. We'll find THAT out when we're meant to.. Which isn't right now." Tynie affirms.

Standing on her toes, Tynie drapes Bobby's shoulders in her arms, before going on "You've not told me all the things you craved lately. I want to find out and fix that, one-by-one. I figure we can do that for each other." Feeling a rush of wind under her feet, Tynie giggles as Bobby carries her out of the master bedroom. The next place Tynie finds herself is on the couch, with Bobby darting around to make sure the beach house is locked up. Instead of contesting him, Tynie slides her frame so Bobby has a place to sit.

Joining her about ten minutes later, Bobby lays his arm against the back of the couch. There's a bit of a gap between the two, Tynie ending it by sliding closer to her husband. Laying out so Bobby's lap is her pillow, Tynie requests "I don't want our vacation marred by worries like that. We have a plan babe. I say we use it. Please." "I was waiting for you to say that." Bobby realizes. "You shit!" Tynie laughs, reaching around to tickle him. Of course, Tynie's move got matched by Bobby, both enjoying something they'd not done in a while. They end that bit of play when the tears from laughter strike, Tynie again resting against Bobby on the couch. "I love you Bobby." Tynie murmurs, hoping he caught it. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby retorts "Love you too Tynie." Sensing the worry from earlier returned, Bobby releases "No worries babe." "You don't start worrying then either."Tynie chides, still smiling. After that, the couple goes about the rest of their day perpetually inseparable, the distributor's cartridge getting exchanged before they close out the day.

Sitting on the master bed in wait of Bobby after she handles that, Tynie slips herself around to make sure their phone and charger are set to his endtable. In place of his watching her do that, Bobby slides onto the bed behind Tynie. "It's already working." Tynie gasps, feeling Bobby wrap her in his left arm. "It sure is babe. Thank you for the idea, it was genius." Bobby applauds, seeing his wife turn her head so their eyes meet. "No way." Bobby objects, gently turning Tynie over to the other side.

This time the kiss speaks of a resurrection within the couple, one that neither saw coming. The first day in Hawaii's ended by the couple's communal decision to make slow and romantically paced love. Tynie and Bobby know they have some work ahead of them to turn her spoken idea into reality, yet they're both aware that will happen in the time it's meant to. Sleeping in each other's arms after several romps, Tynie and Bobby's faces are plastered with wide smiles and glowing-while-blushing cheeks. Their eyes light up before closing for the day too, the peace which engulfed them being enhanced in ways neither could have predicted.

Everyone who matters is relaxing too, in their own right. The whole other level of peace that Tynie and Bobby alluded to covers Terry, Macie, and their family. Yeah, the couple's clueless about a change in Terry's life, for now. They'll find out when they're meant to, which happens to be after this three weeks at the beach is over.

For Tynie and Bobby, it's vacation time, alone together. TreMarion and T are bonding with Sasha at T's side on that one. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are oblivious to the depth of what's going on in the family, which is just how their kin wants it. Macie's got Tynie and Bobby's house covered, doing so as respectfully as she can. As for Terry, Saturday is major in his life, it'll be the first time he's seen his family since Kaytie started changing in evil, and potentially dangerous ways. Those watching from above already know, but TreMarion said it best when he said "The family endured hell." Now for everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby: It's down time from all the bullshit. Truthfully speaking, this whole other level came at just the right moment. Everyone's hearts are in agreement with that, for one simple reason:

They've all earned the relaxed tone which has now overtaken their lives….


	112. 112

Title: Meanwhile In New York…

Rating: M (Mostly Language)

A/N:Dick Wolf owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine.

Back in New York, TreMarion wakes first the next day after having a relaxed evening. Cleaning his house, there's a worry ebbing in the back of Tynie's dad's mind. The main floor of the home is cleaned before TreMarion calls Terry. "Man, I hate to bother you like this. I was wondering if you and I could meet up so I can get my will drawn up. I'm a man in decent health, but I don't want my family struggling with disbursing my property in a worst case scenario." Terry's answer "I can be at your house with my laptop in two hours. Sorry man, that's the best I can do. Macie's got a dental appointment where she won't be able to drive for a couple hours afterwards." "In that case, text me when you get home. We can cover that at your place. I don't want Macie not having eyes on her after that appointment." TreMarion counter offers. Accepting that, Terry hangs up. By the time this call is ceased, Macie's been up for several hours, having done numerous canvasses of Tynie and Bobby's property. The reason she woke up at dawn to do those is simple: Macie sensed Terry'd want to keep eyes on her after the dental work got done.

T and Sasha are awakened by the simultaneous cries of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Leaping to the side of each infant, they quickly learn why the morning started that way. Bobby Jr. gets changed quickly, as T discovers another rash. "I think we need to change the brands of diapers we use on these two." T Ty-Leah first, Sasha plans "We handle that after both of them have had their breakfast. We'll also get the creams to care for the rash then too." T then texts TreMarion telling him what happened. Five minutes later, TreMarion advises the couple to use a certain cream, reminding "Tynie's got sensitive skin too. We used this on her sunburn when it approached private areas when she was a kid." "THANKS MAN!" T returns, both men sending family love before pocketing their phones. Sasha's plan with feeding and changing the babies is completed before any more moves about leaving the house are made. Macie's not happy with the fact that part of her vacation time will be spent nursing a gumline after having a few teeth pulled, Terry advising "Tynie'd want you to get that done anyway. We all do. TreMarion told me on the family's behalf."

T and Sasha finish getting the babies ready for travel, Ty-Leah falling asleep in her carseat first. Bobby Jr. tails his sister in that, T and Sasha soon finding themselves escorting snoring infants to the car. A quick trip to the store made, T prays what they have now will end the rashes returning to his children. Bringing the family back home after about an hour, Sasha hears "I'm getting you three inside before bringing all that in. Trust me on this." Sasha concurs "Alright, all I ask is that you be safe." Soothing her worries with a nod, T soon makes good on his most recent plans. Sasha and Ty-Leah are whisked into the home first, T carrying Bobby Jr. inside behind her. Minutes later, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their bassinettes, with T racing to get the items from the van. Sasha knows why T's running around like that without it being said, given the fact T's nature has a lot of protectiveness to it. Sliding behind him when the door's approached, Sasha sees to it T's inside and near the babies before locking up. Everything they got is soon laid out beside the bassinettes, T figuring "I'll take that into their rooms after we get done with everything else." Sasha overrules "You mean we will. No sense in you getting hurt trying to carry it all." T chuckles "Yes Dear" hoping that didn't disturb the babies.

Sasha and T see once more that Tynie's words about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being able to "Sleep through damn near anything" are true, as T's chuckle didn't bother their napping. Sasha alters "I'll take half that stuff into our room now, you cover the rest when I get back. Please keep eyes on them until I return. I won't be long." T affirms "You got it" before Sasha makes a mad dash for the other side of the home with her arms loaded down. Not even ten minutes pass before it becomes T's turn to make a run like that, Sasha covering him just as she vowed.

TreMarion has breakfast cleaned up from before getting the text about Terry's return from Macie's dental appointment an hour and a half later. Sending "I'll be out there inside the hour" back, TreMarion pockets his phone and heads out of the house. Terry tells Macie the reason for the meeting, as well as why it got moved to Terry's house, Macie replying "I'm not too sure Tynie's gonna be ok with you working while you're supposed to be on vacation." Terry plots "Don't you worry about that, I know how to work this." Macie relents with a nod, just as TreMarion pulls into the driveway.

Opening the door for Tynie's Dad, Macie's told as TreMarion's on the front stoop "You relax. Terry and I got this. As for Tynie being pissed about him working while on vacation, I plan to tell her Terry asked around for any legal matters to be handled BEFORE he retires." Terry laughs as Macie secures the house "He knew how I'd work this!" Heading for the couch, Macie again shuts up. Terry then leads TreMarion to his office, hoping to have the will drawn up without taking all day.

In the living room watching a movie, Macie elects to check on T and Sasha. Calling T, Sasha answers when Macie wonders "Y'all need anything?" "We're good thanks. T and Daddy already took care of everything. Daddy said you just had dental surgery done and we weren't supposed to bother you unless it was urgent." Sasha replies. "Yeah, I had a few teeth pulled. I'm good though." Macie promises, both women then hanging up.

Sasha has Ty-Leah in her bassinette, with Bobby Jr. in his sling when that call's taken. T meets up with them, covering the transport of Bobby Jr. to the bassinette for Sasha. "Macie called to check on us. She did that even after having teeth pulled." Sasha educates. "Wow, hope she's ok." T blurts, getting a nod from Sasha. The babies lay in their bassinettes for a moment, T catching something hanging out of the chamber beneath Bobby Jr.'s. "What the.." T starts, pulling out two very nice mobiles. There's a tag on them with "B. G." written on it, causing Sasha to giggle.

Setting up one at a time, T wonders "Why didn't we see these when we found the slings?" "I don't know." Sasha laughs. Playing them, T and Sasha realize that Tynie had something special set up in place of the music. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. hear Tynie swearing love in a spoken lullaby, both babies smiling broadly as they catch the lyrics. Texting TreMarion, Sasha wonders "When did these mobiles come in?" "Oh those, two days before Tynie and Bobby left town. I was told to plant them where T found them. Tynie's request." "The little SHIT!" Sasha sends back. "Yeah, Bobby was in on that too ya know." TreMarion returns. "We love them, and you too Daddy. If we need anything we'll call." Sasha resolves. Telling Sasha he loves them too, TreMarion ends the conversation and resumes having his will drawn up. Relating everything to T in a soft voice, Sasha realizes just how much the babies, and those two mean to Tynie and Bobby.

Terry learns that TreMarion doesn't want any of the property to be fought over, rather when the Lord takes TreMarion home: Terry or Macie one is to have everything liquidated and split up equally amongst the family members. Before Terry can ask why, TreMarion states "We've had A LOT of problems with people getting what they wanted out of Tynie. After they did, shit started hitting almost constantly. I'm not a young man, Terry. You're actually fifteen years younger than I am. I don't want them enduring that after losing me."

Impressed with that whole notion, Terry ascribes it verbatim into TreMarion's serves as a witness, given TreMarion's request "Don't bother the family with this. They need the down time as it is." Macie interrupts "For shit like this, I don't think it'd be a bother." "Macie, you DON'T yet know why TreMarion said that. Trust me, he's doing this appropriately." Terry warns. Realizing Terry may be right, Macie concedes without a word and signs on the dotted line. Leaving the room, Macie's admonished "Don't you dare call the family about this either, Macie. We'll handle it with them another time." Walking back to the couch to resume watching movies, Macie goes dead silent. TreMarion is soon seen out of the home, Terry whispering "I'll have this finalized and call you." "Alright Terry, if Macie needs anything I'm just a call away." TreMarion responds, Terry then once more securing the home.

Heading to join Macie on the couch, Terry explains "TreMarion didn't want the babies around that situation. He feels end-of-life plans are best handled amongst adults only. He also didn't want Tynie around it, because she has this post-abuse innate capacity to worry way too much." "I figured that when you told me not to call them Terry. Honestly. It's alright, now I totally understand. If TreMarion asks, I wanted to know the full-scope of what I signed on as a witness to." Macie concurs. Terry's unspoken worry is eradicated with Macie's last line, both trying to return to being fully relaxed.

TreMarion goes home feeling like shit for doing that while Terry was on vacation, only to call T and let him know. T resolves after TreMarion finishes talking "You did what I would in that situation. Frankly, Terry's due to retire as a judge in two days, you having that done while he still had those credentials is a great idea. You know how badly Tynie and the family have been done. Sasha'd agree with me right now, but she's napping with the twins." Discovering T'd made one hell of a point, TreMarion promises they'll keep in touch. Saying "love you" before they hang up, TreMarion feels a huge weight lifted off of his soul. As they charge their phones, T figures that maybe he should have something drawn up for the babies and Sasha's protection at another time. T wants Sasha and the babies cared for, even in the worst situation with him, but he's afraid of scaring Sasha with that whole idea. Sasha wakes up twenty minutes later having napped curled up away from T, the mobiles above Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. having stopped moments before she did. T pats the couch beside him, inviting Sasha to his side without a peep. Taking that invite, Sasha cuddles T closely to her person. "Honey, TreMarion got something done today. He didn't want you or Tynie worried about this, but he felt the time was right. TreMarion had Terry draw up his will." T informs.

"Why now?" Sasha cries, T wrapping her in his arms. "TreMarion's not exactly a younger man, baby. He wants us all covered in the worst possible situation with him. After all the family's been through, TreMarion felt he was behind on having that done." T clarifies. Sasha weeps "Baby, that's not the only reason. Daddy's worried his health could be going downhill. I don't want to lose him!" Silently consoling Sasha, T sees her reaching for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Sasha asks in tears "Daddy, are you.. OK?!" "Yes honey, I'm fine. I know T told you what I had Terry do. I have a V.A. doctor's appointment in two hours, which is why the meeting was this morning. Relax, I know who to reach and when. You try to have a good day, OK?" TreMarion requests. "OK Daddy. Love you." Sasha murmurs. "Love you too sweetie." TreMarion resounds, both hanging up. Reiterating their conversation to T while she sets his phone down, Sasha mutters "Oh God, Daddy could have any number of things. He hasn't been checked out in a while." "We'll make it as a family honey." T swears, then hearing Ty-Leah start to whimper. Breaking their embrace, Sasha and T resume their care of the babies. Bobby Jr and Ty-Leah are again relaxed, changed, and full inside a half hour, Sasha and T walking with them in their slings around the house.

Macie and Terry finish their movies, Terry then concerning over TreMarion's V.A. medical appointment. "Maybe you should go with him. You've been told of the family's history with the field of medicine." Macie compels. Before Terry can call and ask about that idea, TreMarion's ringing him with it being asked for. Terry finds out when the appointment is, TreMarion agreeing to meet him there. Macie's told her idea was perfect as well as the new plan for TreMarion's appointment. Macie promises "I'll stick around here in case T and Sasha need you and TreMarion have everything done, I'll need to be back at Tynie's though." Nodding Terry readies to leave the home, Macie then calling T from the couch. Sasha answers it, being told of the change in plans for TreMarion's appointment. "Macie, we can't thank you enough for that! You have NO IDEA how badly the field of medicine has done our family!" Sasha cheers. "Actually I do. I was going to have Tynie go with me when she gets back in town to my medical appointment." Macie concedes. Being told that's a "good idea" Macie and Sasha end the conversation.

TreMarion isn't sure where the V.A. clinic is, although Terry knows precisely the location. TreMarion finds that out when Terry's at his door, waiting to go with him to the appointment. Securing his home, TreMarion prays there's nothing major wrong with him. Terry's just as worried, however not showing it in the name of being ready to leap into litigious action if need be. They arrive at that clinic less than an hour later, TreMarion becoming a ball of nerves about his appointment. Terry's told TreMarion's ENTIRE medical history, filing out the forms as TreMarion's legal representative. The V.A. doctors don't give either of the two men the run around after they learn a Korean Marine Vet has a soon-to-be fully retired federal judge as his lawyer. "It's pretty sad I had to go there just to get you respected TreMarion." Terry mumbles. The other veterans hear that, several of them electing to call the V.A. administration offices in D.C.

Several of the agents for that office hear the exact same thing, one Vet bringing Terry his phone. Handling that call from the second he has overtaken it, Terry expounds in explicit detail just how far he's had to go and who's to blame. Before hanging up, Terry's told there will be a massive investigation into that V.A. clinic because of the "multitude of complaints of a similar nature." Terry notes that after also being advised none of the complaining veterans will need to appear. Returning the borrowed phone, Terry hangs up. Clearing his throat, Terry demands "You all are to get the tests you've done re-taken. I've just gotten wind of a MASSIVE investigation into this establishment. If you have a pending appointment, you are to cancel it at once! From there, you are to go to your regular physician if you have one. If not: the ER works too! I will cut this as orders to anyone who needs them written up!" Not one of the remaining veterans needed those orders written up, because the staff of that clinic heard them and acted accordingly. TreMarion is then driven to the same medical center that T and Sasha frequent, the other veterans heading off in other directions as mandated by Terry.

Macie's called and told everything, also being ordered "DO NOT call T and Sasha until we get this medical appointment resolved. I'll explain it all when I get home." "Got it." Macie chirps, hanging up. TreMarion doesn't have near as many problems with the staff at the new medical center, Terry realizing that while writing down just who to go after legally and why. TreMarion signs that notice consentingly, adding "There's a catch. Don't go after these fucks until the dipshits in D.C. start their investigation." Terry absolves "That was the plan all along."

Several medical tests done on TreMarion, Terry commands the results be expedited and faxed to him at home. The staff of that medical center overheard the line about D.C., lawsuits, and dipshits, immediately complying with Terry's latest requirement. TreMarion later dresses from all the tests, then being taken back to his residence by Terry as soon as they get out of the doctor's out of his mind about the test results, TreMarion briefly hugs Terry before requesting "Is there any way that T and Sasha don't find out about all this shit until we get the results?" "Already made it happen man." Terry vows. Seconds later, Terry drives away as TreMarion practically races inside his home. Scared tears leave his eyes as the residence is secured, a trillion worries raging through TreMarion's mind. Terry decides to get something for he and Macie to eat so she's not cooking in this part of the day, picking it up on his way home. Macie feels like shit for not updating T and Sasha, the pain from her dental work not exactly easing her emotions. Finally relenting to the agony in her mouth, Macie pops some powerful pain meds with a soda to chase them.

T and Sasha wind up relaxing on the couch with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still in their slings. T hears the snoring of his children on a softer note than usual, electing to put them both back into their bassinettes. Doing so one at a time, T silently prays for TreMarion. Minutes after he has Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. resting peacefully in their bassinettes, T goes to get himself and Sasha something to eat. Arriving at his house, Terry's arms are full as Macie goes to greet him in the driveway. Seeing an enraged look in Terry's eyes, Macie assumes "The family's history of medical people fucking with them has returned." Terry nods, Macie then taking half the bags off of her brother in-law. Securing the home, Terry then tells Macie every single aspect that corroborated the look she saw when he first got back from TreMarion's appointments.

Leading the way into Terry's kitchen, Macie says "You've done enough for today. I'm not contacting T and Sasha until TreMarion clears it. I refuse to until you're through handling the dickheads who caused this. I'm also NOT calling Tynie and Bobby while they're in Hawaii over this, something tells me what'd happen if I did." Terry's retort "You read my moves like a book. Very nicely done. You know what happens when you go to the doctor again.. Right?" "I'm taking Tynie to lunch afterwards." Macie evades. Terry nods, knowing what wasn't said in that reply, then begins loading the items from those bags into his fridge. A nervous wait is made by Macie and Terry, as she ducks behind him to craft their meal. TreMarion tries to eat after all the tests he had done, still praying over the results. T and Sasha wind up feasting in a concerned silence as well, being told briefly as to some of the events from today. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are clueless as to it all transpiring, showing that in how they retain the trend of smiling whenever they're held. Sasha and T go about the rest of the day intermittently caring for the babies, getting some housework done in between. As they all eat, every one separately regrets not informing Tynie and Bobby about what's hit.

Macie later texts everyone elaborating as to why they weren't to make that call, as Terry's cleaning up from their meal. "Terry doesn't want to give Tynie any reason to cancel this vacation. He does want her knowing about this, yeah. When they're back home. TreMarion told Terry just how fast Tynie'd leap into freaking out and ending the time away over these tests. Frankly, I'm with Terry on this, because Little Shit's done enough. Not only that, but Tynie and Bobby would not be happy if we canceled our vacations over medical tests. Something more urgent would be grounds for that though."

T uncovers "Macie's absolutely right. Tynie HAS done enough, Bobby too. Lord knows those two have been through HELL this year as well. Macie, tell Terry we're all on board with this idea. I'll catch crap for speaking for Sasha and TreMarion later." TreMarion intrudes "Son, there's no crap to be caught for this. I'm glad you said that, honestly. You're also totally right with what you mentioned about those two and having a hellish year." TreMarion again beams with pride as to T's response with this circumstance, letting the latter man know it. Macie then tells Terry the family's response to what she sent in a text on Terry's name. "You handled that rather well, actually. Thank you." Terry applauds, making them both a drink. Getting up to meet him, Macie concerns "Do you really think I should have alcohol after having teeth pulled and being on a narcotic pain killer?" "Relax, yours is a virgin version of mine. No alcohol." Terry surmises, serving her. Macie smiles, taking her beverage and laying it to the table. Lifting an index finger, Macie then goes into Terry's office in hopes the results have been faxed. Terry watches her do that, calling TreMarion with the same prayer sent up.

TreMarion answers it on the third ring, stating "I can't drive man. I've had liquor. If you need me at your place, I'll need a ride." "I'll send Macie right over. No worries, she can drive for short distances." Terry resolves. Macie overhears that, going right for Tynie's keys which are in her pocket before hollering "Tell TreMarion to look for Tynie's car!" Terry yells back "You just did!" Nodding, Macie finds herself texted with TreMarion's address. "I sent her my location." TreMarion declares. "Alright man, she just said she'll be there inside the next forty five minutes. She doesn't believe medical test results quantify as an emergency." Terry educates. "Works with me man. See ya soon." TreMarion recounts, hanging up. Pocketing his phone, Terry decides to flush the drinks in case he's needed to leap into suing someone.

Macie arrives just as Terry predicted at TreMarion's house, noticing TreMarion lock up the residence and run to Tynie's car. Not even ten minutes later, Macie's on a return trip to Terry's. T and Sasha are advised in the interim about TreMarion's test results soon being faxed to wonders "Is there any way we can make that family policy for medical tests? If so, I'll keep ya in fax printer ink." "You'll do nothing of the sort, Sasha. I got that covered. I know why you offered, though. Consider the family policy made." Terry objects. Vowing to keep the couple posted, Terry then ends the call.

Macie and TreMarion arrive at the front stoop as Terry lays his phone to the coffee table,Terry's still concerned over one of his clients. Welcoming TreMarion back to the house, Terry hears Macie claim "I'll get us something to drink. Sorry TreMarion, but until Terry feels there's no need to sue the fuck out of someone, they'll be non-alcoholic." "Macie, you've done the family proud. There's no need for you to be sorry about anything." TreMarion commends, Terry then taking TreMarion into his office. Leaving that room's door open, Terry sees Macie align part of his desk with the beverages. Several faxes race through, with each one of those having a separate test result on it. TreMarion has no idea what he's reading, until a "layman's terms" translation fax arrives. Macie serves Terry with that one, as TreMarion surrenders the others to their attorney. Slowly reading each fax, Terry's face explains the tension that filled him in wait of these documents.

Getting through the translation fax twenty minutes after the others were read, Terry decrees "TreMarion, you timed getting the will done off. The pacemaker solved your only medical problem. These tests were done several times, getting the same result." Dropping to his knees, TreMarion squeals "Thank you Jesus!" Macie assumes "Terry if I were you I'd get consent to hold onto those results. Especially for when you nail those bastards at the V.A. clinic. Trust me." TreMarion cites "If someone gets me a pen, I'll cut that notice here and now!"

Helping TreMarion to his feet, Macie mutters "I'll get that pen for ya, after we have those drinks." Terry smiles and shakes his head at that remark, waving a pen around the room. "He's just as bad as Tynie!" TreMarion laughs. "Exactly where do you think I learned it from?!" Terry snarks. Laughing, they all go for the drinks, Macie ducking back to text Sasha and T. T answers the text alert as soon as it sounds, seeing "TreMarion's in good health. The tests JUST came back. The pacemaker he got resolved his sole medical issue." "Macie, do us a favor. Tell TreMarion Sasha and I want him relaxing after having all those tests done. After he and Terry do whatever they need to, tell TreMarion Sasha and I love him. We insist it be done this way, and we know you're aware as to why." "Relaying the message now, guys. We'll talk later. You know what to do and when." Macie promises, she and T then setting their phones aside. Terry and TreMarion sidebar from their drinks just long enough for TreMarion to "cut the consent notice" as he swore. Signing that as a witness, Macie makes good on her promise to T.

Sasha's told everything as Macie put it to T, only to have T hear her celebrate "Thank you God! Baby you worked that amazingly!" Terry and TreMarion do feel like shit though, since Bobby and Tynie have yet to be told. Macie reiterates "T told me NOT to call those two over this. He said we got it covered while they were on vacation. I was also instructed to inform you that we're to brief Tynie and Bobby after they've been in town from this vacation a MINIMUM of 36 hours. He said TreMarion knew why like the back of your head Terry. I was also advised to quote T on that one."

TreMarion sees a text come through on Terry's phone, this time it's Sasha. "Terry, Macie didn't lie on our names. Tell Daddy we didn't mean to say it that way, but we hope he knows why we did." Sasha vouches. "I already have, he totally gets it. He sends his love. You four try to relax for the rest of today. We shall be too, and we'll be in touch. You know when." Terry orders. Receiving "Tell Daddy we love him too. Will do. Later," Terry pockets his phone. TreMarion leads the way in sipping those drinks, periodically eyeing over Macie with a worry on his face. "I'm good man. I'll take ya home whenever." Macie assures. "Very well." TreMarion resounds, all three then silently finishing their beverages.

Sasha and T do honor Terry's orders about relaxing, both electing to conclude the housework tomorrow. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are focused on from that moment until they all go to bed, Sasha and T relieved at the news about TreMarion. T does have one thing on his mind though, advising "Baby, TreMarion did have a good idea today. He did something I may look into on another day. I really don't want Terry working again unless it's an emergency, especially after the shit TreMarion went through with those doctors." "Honey, we'll do that another day. You're right about Terry working, too." Sasha confirms.

Terry and Macie start talking about how her next set of medical appointments will be handled, TreMarion interjecting "Now Macie, you DON'T have to take Tynie out for lunch every time you have a medical appointment. I know my kid, she'd be pissed if you tried that. Mix it up with getting her coffees too, trust me."

Macie looks TreMarion dead in the eyes before she answers "I will. Thing is, T also told me something else. You're not to do anything outside of care for your home and relax. If we need you or want to have a family night of some kind, we'll call you. I was told to cite T verbatim on that one. In fact, that's how Terry and I plan to handle Tynie being our attorney. Only when we can't get something handled otherwise." "Macie, you just read the family's plan with Terry." TreMarion returns.

Terry asks "TreMarion, do you agree with the family's request for you and the future?" "Given the fact that's how we planned to deal with you Terry, I saw this coming a mile away." TreMarion minutes later, Macie takes TreMarion home, worrying "We were too harsh on you with what T told us to say. I'm so sorry." "Macie, relax. You weren't harsh on me at all. I meant what I said about the family and Terry. The playing field got leveled, that's all this was." TreMarion overrules. Smiling broadly, Macie accepts the new terms while doing her best to keep TreMarion safe. "There is one thing though: as long as you're on those pain meds, we don't want you driving again. I know Terry said it's OK, but I'm overriding him. There are too many overzealous rookie cops out there who will misread the medicine to buffer their records. Tell him I said that. Quote me." TreMarion implores.

"I won't drive again after I get back to Tynie's. He'll know your wishes. Thank you for looking out for me like that." Macie accepts. Getting out of Terry's car, TreMarion adds "Please know I wasn't trying to be controlling over you with that request. I don't have much faith in the cops these days, to tell ya the truth. You already know why, too. Only if it's an emergency do we as a family want you behind the wheel while on those meds again." "You got it man. I understand completely." Macie responds, seeing TreMarion wave. Driving away, Macie discovers that she and Terry are obscenely well protected by the family of Tynie and Bobby.

Going back inside the house, TreMarion calls Terry to inform him of the "family's" decision regarding Macie being behind the wheel until those medications are through being used. "Man, I didn't mean to do that behind your back. The concern struck me when Macie was in front of a cop on her way to my place. I sent her straight to Tynie's with an order not to drive again unless it's urgent." TreMarion confesses. "You didn't step on my toes man. Honestly, I'm glad you pointed that out. We're good, TreMarion." Terry resounds.

Locking up his house, TreMarion's next destination is the master bedroom. Terry waits for Macie to return to housesitting at Tynie's, hoping that the time away from Macie doing that didn't give a criminal asshole a new opportunity. Macie guns it back to Tynie and Bobby's after TreMarion's dropped off, figuring any traffic tickets will be fucked with later. By the grace of God, no cop bothers Macie as she drives back to Tynie and Bobby's.

Only a matter of seconds pass after Macie parks Tynie's car before the entire property is under examination. As each part unveils nothing out of the ordinary, Macie heads into the home. The trend of everything going unbothered continues through the residence, the only room concerned over when it comes to searching being Tynie's office. "May Tynie forgive me for this.." Macie frets, basically going into that area like she's executing a warrant. Putting that room back together about twenty minutes later, Macie calls Terry with a request. "Hey man, can you let TreMarion and T know Tynie and Bobby's house is in order with nothing out of place? My damn phone battery's about to die." "Texting them now, Macie. You've done well for them today. Relax for the rest of the night." Terry recounts. "Will Do." Macie swears, hanging up.

TreMarion's half-asleep when that text shows up on his phone, returning it with "Macie's done well. She best be on break. In terms of Tynie's office, as long as no client evidence goes missing: Macie's good. I know my kid." T attaches "Don't contact Macie again until all our phones have charged. I'm sorry for steppin on toes here, but we've all had a busy day. With emphasis on You, Macie, and TreMarion." Terry interjects "T, you didn't step on any toes. Ya actually read my mind."

TreMarion and T share a text saying "love you" before everyone in that conversation sets their phones to charge for the night. Macie learned in her full-house search that Tynie and Bobby have guestrooms, electing to use them solely to change clothes in. Also discovering the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms when canvassing the house, Macie figures it's a privacy intrusion thing to use them. Changing out her distributor cartridge, Macie notes what kind to replace them with on a later day. Kicking back on the couch, Macie then decides to end the day with a movie.

Surprising Macie, T calls with a bit of advice "Macie, you've been great to us. Tynie and Bobby won't mind if you use the guest rooms or any other room in the house. Well, excluding the master bedroom and her office. I'll catch heat for claiming that later if there is any. I know Tynie'd HATE it if you were staying on that couch for three weeks straight. One word of warning: TreMarion's told me the guest rooms are soundproofed. You may want to leave their doors open if you use them." "I'm not so sure I should use those rooms T, it's not my house." Macie worries. "Macie, do you trust me?" T wonders. "Yes, I do." Macie states. "Then trust me on this." T implores. "Alright." Macie sighs. The movie Macie intended to watch hadn't even been started yet, on the other side of the call Sasha overheard that entire conversation as it happened. When that call concludes, Sasha calls Terry, seeking out "Man, I just got wind of something. I need your backup. Macie's tryin to housesit for Tynie and Bobby while basically livin on the main couch in the living room!" "I'm on it now, Sasha. Thank you for telling me. Oh, let T know there will be no heat caught for this." Terry vows. "Will do." Sasha mentions, both ending the conversation.

After that couple of calls, Sasha and T set their phones to charging. Terry calls Macie,hoping her phone battery isn't dead yet. "Macie, they love the fact you're being so respectful of Tynie and Bobby's privacy. Nobody wants you trying to live on that couch. Do as T told you, please. There won't be heat caught for this, I'll see to that myself. Tynie and Bobby are grateful for you housesitting. I bet they didn't know that's how you do it, however. Trust us, Macie." Terry instructs. "I never told them, Terry. I'll do as you ask." Macie forfeits.

Terry hears the beeping that speaks of a soon-to-die phone battery, abruptly saying "We'll be in touch." Macie has just enough time to return that remark before her phone battery totally dies out, then she starts gathering the items around the main couch to take them into a guest soon as she has everything set up on an endtable, Macie honors every letter of T's advice. Returning to the guest room she'd overtaken after about an hour and a half, Macie decides to confirm the Jacuzzi's status of being turned off. Basically running across the house, Macie discovers she timed that decision perfectly, at last confirming the reason for that double-check transpiring.

Terry does breech the relaxation TreMarion now has, to educate him on just how Macie was planning to watch Tynie and Bobby's home. "T jumped in at the right moment. Damn that boy's good!" TreMarion applauds. Laughing, Terry agrees. TreMarion relates "Tynie and Bobby didn't know Macie took privacy concerns that far. T handled it perfectly. Thank you for backing him on it, Terry. That's all we need for now, I'm speaking for the family." "No sweat." Terry affirms, both men hanging up. After everything that went down today, Terry and TreMarion are the last ones to set their phones to charge for the evening.

In their home, Sasha and T elect to bathe the twins before everyone goes to bed for the night. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr eat before that happens, T explaining "Babe, you timed that request with Terry perfectly. Macie was about to spend the next three weeks on that couch otherwise. God Bless Macie for this, she's really strict about respecting other people's privacy in their homes. I've never encountered a more firm person on that, aside from Terry and Tynie. I know you didn't want to go there, but your heart told you to. TreMarion backed us, I know that. The last text I got before my phone battery died proved it. TreMarion loves us too, by the way." "Thank God for all of that." Sasha gasps, leading the way to the bathroom to cleanse the babies.

After the rashes were discovered, T and Sasha are more slow-paced in getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. cleaned up than normal. Sasha's worried the soap their using will worsen the rash, T resolving "We'll handle that should it happen. Relax honey, doing that beats always concerning over what may happen. Besides, there's no point in giving ourselves unneeded stress. Hell, we won't let Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion do that.. Why should we?" Sasha realizes he's right, adhering "Honey, you forgot Terry and Macie in that list."

One at a time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are readied for bed after their daily evening baths, Sasha feeling more relaxed than she has in days. "Oh my God, you've been freaked out about that!" T uncovers. "Yeah baby, I have. I didn't have great parents, and I don't want to continue that tradition." Sasha relents. Settling the infants into their beds side-by-side, Sasha goes quiet as T attests "I'm sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to bring up pain. All I ask is that you trust my word on this, because I learned it from TreMarion. Every time we've had trouble with the babies having rashes, TreMarion's shown me the way. I know it sounds cheeky, but it's true. Tynie and Bobby have leapt for us too, helping with those two gorgeous children. Please tell me that doesn't sound controlling or stupid."

Sasha blabs "It doesn't sound stupid or controlling, honey. You read what they meant us to see, really. I'll trust your word on this. Will you forgive me for not telling you about my pain?" T wraps Sasha in his arms, whispering "There's nothing to forgive. We'll learn together babe. Everything's ok.. I swear." "I do have one request: that we NEVER fight in front of the babies. I don't want them EVER to be around that kinda shit." Sasha desires. "You read me on that one." T appraises. Leading Sasha to the bed by the left hand, T sees a glow in Sasha's eyes that wasn't around much this past week. "No worries. We'll make it. We'll learn together." T soothes. Sasha repeats it to him, sending unspoken word that T's remarks have lightened her heart of once-reserved pain.

"Sasha, I know that whole thing was hard for you to discuss. I'm so sorry for even making you go there." T apologizes. "Like you said we'll learn together. Everything's OK. There's nothing to forgive. Hell, I may bring you pain unintentionally someday." Sasha restates. With that discussion halted, T and Sasha realize that they're becoming closer by the day. Kissing briefly, Sasha watches T set up the baby monitors close by his ears. "I know they're in the same room but.." T starts.

"Honey, that's why they got those for us!" Sasha giggles, pulling the covers back for him. Joining her in bed, T quietly discovers Sasha had a point. They kiss for the last time of the day, trying their hand at how Tynie and Bobby kissed the day they were last over there. It works, stunning Sasha and T separately. The proof of that shock is written all over each of their faces, as laughs softly emanate from both of them. Laying back as they await sleep, Sasha and T relax to the sound of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. snoring. Another surprise hits, when Sasha notices under her breath "They're snoring in time with each other!" Petting her hair out of her eyes, T whispers "They're happy and healthy. Everything's alright babe. No worries." Sleep arrives for everyone in T and Sasha's home another five minutes later, the peacefulness of it being enhanced after the last discussion those two had.

As for Macie, she does as T described with the guestroom she's using, realizing as she gets her phone charging for the night that he made a damn good case. Terry retires to the master bedroom of his home after compiling everything he'll need to go after the V.A. doctors on TreMarion's behalf. TreMarion's grateful that the tests turned out better than he expected, mainly because of his awareness regarding Tynie's panache for "post-abuse worrying too much." Sleep arrives for Terry and TreMarion after another ten minutes passes, as it does for Macie, all three relaxed in knowing Tynie and Bobby's home hasn't been fucked with in their absence or that of the one in charge of keeping eyes on it.

Terry knows he's due to retire as a judge in two days, yet he also learned just how far TreMarion and Tynie's family will take respecting him. Macie got that education too, when she least expected it. Yeah, Macie's way of housesitting would work, however it violates the ethics codes of those related to the homeowners. Today's been a good one all in all, even with Tynie and Bobby being in the dark about all that's happened.

T showed his hand again, this time in the best light ever. From the moment TreMarion had his will done until the one before everyone snored: T had their backs in every way conjurable. Sasha's receiving TreMarion's blessing for when she marries T got proven again, too. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand to have one hell of a Dad, as they deserve. Tynie and Bobby's not being told of today's events is deliberate, and the motive behind that is:

Tynie and Bobby really need this time away as undisturbed as possible after the year they've had…


	113. 113

Title: Turning the Page

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI Characters, the others belong to me.

As all that happened yesterday in New York, Tynie and Bobby are starting their three weeks of time alone in Hawaii. Awakening first the next morning, Tynie briefly kisses Bobby on the lips. As to not disturb him, she goes for their phone and slinks from the bed in order to make them something to eat. Bobby stirs awake after she's out of the room, silently wondering why their first kiss of the day was so short. Wordlessly tailing his wife across the house, Bobby's worry over Tynie reeks across the expression on his face. Tynie's well into making them breakfast, muttering "God I hope he's still asleep. We've really needed this break, no offense to my family or anything. My blonde ass likely scared him with how quick that first kiss was too."

Taking a seat at the kitchen bar, Bobby retains his silence until she looks up. "Bobby!" Tynie squeals, not expecting to see him there at that moment. Having only been half-seated, Bobby arises to meet Tynie, wrapping her in his arms. "You ok honey?" He worries."Yeah, I was just trying to do something I haven't in a while. I didn't mean to wake you up though." Tynie admits. Tilting his neck so her neck aligns with his lips, Bobby pecks that area of Tynie before saying "I love you baby." Receptively cocking her head in the opposing direction, Tynie swears "Love you too baby." Their phone was in her pocket by this moment, Bobby sneaking a hand to pull it out and lay that device to the kitchen counter. Keeping Tynie distracted with the kisses, Bobby continues "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to, babe. You've been so amazing to me, especially lately. I just wanted to spoil ya." Tynie relents. Stopping his affections, Bobby spins before his wife. Surprising him, Tynie goes to her toes and plants a hot kiss to Bobby's lips. Bracing her against himself, Bobby gives as good as he gets. The affection is a bit brief though, given the fact Tynie has a few things cooking for them. Separating from the kiss at the same time, their meal preparation is taken on in a divide and conquer sense from that point on.

Serving one another a bit later, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly, both being secretly grateful for how the family arranged communication until they go back to New York. From the second they're seated at one another's side, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the peace of the day so far. The meal's over before they speak again, Bobby starting that discussion off with a question. "What would you like to do today baby?" "Spoil you rotten, enjoy the sun and sand, then surf before dusk." Tynie answers, then leaning so her lips meet with his neck. Kissing that expanse of Bobby shortly a few times, Tynie goes on "And of course, let you have your way with me. As many times as you want." "Baby.. That's never been all about me." Bobby objects.

Pulling away, Tynie goes silent, reaching back for her coffee. As she sipped that, Bobby continues "I know you wanted today to be all about me, as I do for you. I'm also aware that you've worried about surprises or gifts being enough to make me happy before. I don't want that coming back, baby. If I hurt you, I'm sorry." "You didn't hurt me with that one, honey." Tynie murmurs, her eyes locked with his. Joining her in the morning coffee after that, Bobby shuts right up as Tynie wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You really didn't hurt me babe. You actually helped me, more than you know. I did plan for today to be all about you, foregoing myself, because you've done so much for me lately. I wanted to spoil you to thank you for that. Yes, I know my love is enough, but to my mind it's been too long since I treated you like total royalty. I feel like shit for it, honestly." Tynie releases. Setting their coffee cups down in the same second, Bobby gets up and wraps her in his arms from behind. "Tynie, how long has that bothered you?" He wonders. "To tell you the truth, it's nagged at me for a couple days. We've needed this time alone, and there are things I know we'll be working on together. For me, that was one of them, entirely because of the fact I wanted to see that special glow in your eyes when I make you that happy." Tynie confesses. Bobby spins her chair around so their eyes can meet again, saying nothing.

"I just want you happy, like you used to be. Before my diabetes and all that shit we just got out of came around." Tynie cries. Crouching so their noses damn near touched, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms. "I'm serious Bobby. I love you so much. I'm worried that I've not shown it enough in ways outside of our affection and intimacies. I know we have insecurities from our past, and I sure as hell don't want them revved up from my not demonstrating my love in all the ways I know I can!" Tynie vents tearfully. Lifting her out of the chair, Bobby whispers "I love you too Tynie." Taking in the rest of what she said, Bobby leads them to the couch. "I want to be the ultimate for you Bobby. Not just in your eyes, but in the best of my power too." Tynie worries. Feeling the tremors that rock Tynie's body as that worry leaves her lips, Bobby learns just how afraid she is of failing him in that regard. "Oh my God.." Bobby gasps, tightening his hold on her. They stop halfway to the couch, Tynie looking Bobby dead on in the eyes as tears start to line hers.

"Tynie, I'm not mad at you. I wanted to do the same things for you. I've been just as concerned as you are about that. I didn't know the first thing about showering you in the demonstrations of love you describe. Well, not the first NEW thing, anyway." Bobby allows. "Babe, is there any way we can kind of mix that up?" Tynie inquires, battling the urge to cry. "After you let this out…yes." Bobby intrudes, watching Tynie drop her head into his chest. Crying quietly, Tynie feels Bobby pet her hair like her Dad used to. "I'm so scared! I don't want you unhappy!" Tynie weeps after a few moments of not speaking. Resting his chin on the top of her mussed up hair, Bobby whispers "You don't have to worry about that." "I-I don't?" Tynie stutters. Slowly creating a gap between them, Bobby vows "You don't."

"My God Bobby, I'm so sorry I dampened our day. I really didn't mean to." Tynie apologizes. "You didn't dampen anything Tynie. We needed to talk about this." Bobby counters. She realizes he's right, admitting "Yeah, we did." Kissing her lips before Tynie can go on, Bobby sends word that he wants to show love and give that conversation a break. Enjoying that affection, Tynie melts into his embrace. Catching her, Bobby breaks the kiss slowly, only to lean down and check Tynie's distributor. "Honey, that kiss was hot! You made my knees weak, and saved me from being hurt after that fact." Tynie giggles. "You know I will always keep you safe." Bobby vows, learning with a glance that Tynie's distributor will soon need the cartridges changed out.

"I do. I say we get breakfast cleaned up, go from there. I won't explain my idea, because I'd rather show ya then tell ya." Tynie retorts. "Lead the way gorgeous.." Bobby teases. Tynie does, inside twenty minutes their first meal for today is cleared from. After that, a quick trip to the master bedroom is made, Tynie then swapping out her cartridges. Bobby sees the phone's not where he put it last night, Tynie pulling it from her pocket with another admission "Force of habit." Giggling as they leave the master bedroom, Bobby takes that device from Tynie and hands her the Jeep keys. "I didn't know if your little plot would work well on a couple of Harleys, so I got these before meeting you in the kitchen." Bobby relates.

"Yeah, you love it when I'm a sneaky, scheming little minx. If I'm not mistaken." Tynie snarks. "You love it when I'm the same way." Bobby affirms. As they leave the beach house, Tynie locks up with Bobby in tow. "Babe, I'm thinking that it may be best if we got rid of certain buttons around here.." Tynie evades. "Ah Ah Ah, you don't worry about that. I'll take care of it later." Bobby assures, getting escorted to the passenger side of the Jeep. Walking over to the driver's side, Tynie sports a plotting smile and does not stop laughing. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby asks. "You forget.. I'm showing you instead of telling you.." Tynie taunts, hopping in the Jeep.

Starting that vehicle, Tynie stops laughing long enough to realize "Ah shit. I gave you a line to use on me!" Departing at last, Bobby promises "Ohh I will.." They travel on for at least an hour, Tynie pulling up to a very nice shopping mall with Bobby giving a curious look. Getting out of the Jeep at the same time, Tynie takes the shot to plant the keys on Bobby. Wrapping his hips in her arm with the same move, she whispers "Whatever you want baby, I'll make it yours." Clearing his throat as the Jeep's remotely locked, Bobby amends under his breath "Whatever we want, baby." Nodding with a ditzy smile on her lips, Tynie agrees as they head inside.

Unlike the last time they were in Hawaii, nobody really bothers to approach them. The only time Tynie and Bobby are interacted with on this shopping spree is when it came time to pay for it all. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie breaks off the hold with Bobby to sneak their phone from him using the other hand. Seconds after the card is swiped, Tynie checks with the credit company to make sure they weren't about to be overcharged. The girl on the other side of the counter bitches "Your wife's fuckin paranoid." "Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say?!" Bobby hollers. Tynie gets wind her call was perfectly timed, as the girl gets a pink slip. A manager comes around announcing "Your wife, I'm assuming, isn't the only one to do that today. She's the second in twenty minutes. I have to shut this register down so it can be forensically investigated. I've also had another member of management called in to get ahold of everyone she can who's used a credit card here in the past week." "You assume right dickhead!" Tynie sneers, hastily shoving the phone into her pocket.

Right when they leave, the recently-fired girl is arrested and charged with multiple felonies. Tynie rushes past Bobby and gets squarely in the face of the highest ranking cop present. "The name's Tynie, so DON'T Ma'am my ass! I don't have all Goddamned day! Will you need me and my husband in court for this shit?!" She demands. "No Tynie." The officer gulps waving them out of the store. Every cop there wonders why the high-rank said that, only to have the entire store hear "They're the ones who caused all those cops and their families in this state to lose EVERYTHING! We are NOT to impair them in ANY way or we face the same fate! You ESPECIALLY don't piss off the wife! I got word of that from the desk sergeant this morning!" Tynie halts, spinning around on her toes before bellowing "You're LUCKY that I and my attorney are on vacation right now shitheads!"

"Apparently I was supposed to wait until they weren't in earshot before saying that." The high rank realizes, seeing Bobby and Tynie take all their items towards her Jeep. Leaving the mall altogether, Tynie grumbles "Basic respect is dead in society. Otherwise, neither one of us would have had to do that." Taking her half of the bags from her, Bobby adds "Unfortunately, it is baby." Aiding him with loading the trunk space, Tynie uncovers "Terry's a little shit! I know you heard why I said that when the idiot high rank cop yelled." They laugh vindictively as Bobby overtakes the driver's seat, Tynie retrieving their phone. Pulling them away from that mall and back in the direction of their beach house, Bobby doesn't say a word. "Sorry I called your credit card company out in the open like that, my love." Tynie apologizes. "You don't ever have to apologize for looking out for me." Bobby overrules. Driving them to the beach home, Bobby smiles proudly as Tynie's eyes light up when she relaxes in the passenger seat.

She giggles again, Bobby begrudging joining her in the name of keeping them safe. Their phone stashed on Tynie, Bobby soon gets them parked by the back deck of their beach house. Reversing how they loaded the Jeep, Tynie and Bobby get inside another ten minutes later. Taking it all to the master bedroom as the home's secured, the couple doesn't say much. Tynie sits on the bed's edge first, Bobby following her by mere seconds. "You don't have to explain babe. I already know you were worried. Everything you did was to protect us, even though that's my job." Bobby releases. "I stepped up like that entirely because the original perpetrator of our problems was a bitch. I know how you are about not hitting females as well as not giving bitches a reason to lie on your name like that. As for everything else I did: it was a test. I wanted to see how we'd get treated by the local authorities. What I got wind of after doing all that I really didn't see coming. Hence, why I called Terry a little shit." Tynie expounds anyway.

Bobby leans in to neck Tynie, only to be greeted by her for yet another kiss. They refuse dispelling that affection until neither can really breathe, Tynie then laying her head to Bobby's chest. Listening to his heartbeat, Tynie frets "Baby, calm down…please." A few deep breaths later, Bobby chuckles "Yes dear." Tynie's arms go straight for Bobby's waist, as her head raises from his chest, altering the rested pose of her left cheek to the crest of his shoulder. Bobby taps out of the hold with a quick peck given Tynie's lips, heading for half of the bags. Instead of waiting for him on the bed, Tynie tails that logic, both then showing off most of what they got each other.

There is at least one purchase neither immediately sees from the other at that exchange, Tynie taking one directly to Bobby. Tapping his shoulder from behind, Tynie swears "My Love, I'm sorry for delaying this as long as I have. You are my world, my reason for living and breathing. I know we've been through some seriously fucked up shit, yet I'm also aware you're never leaving. That has been my core strength more times than I'll ever be able to confess to, Bobby. Not just through all the hell, but since we first came together. I've not been precisely the woman you fell in love with, let alone married, and my heart shatters at that fact. You've been a phenomenal man in my life, no matter what's hit. Bobby Goren, would you send every part of my being into flight beyond forever by taking this as a renewed symbol of my dedication?"

Kneeling behind him as she spoke, Tynie prays in the corners of her mind that the gift he's getting will suffice for its intention. Opening the ring box, Bobby sees a platinum band with blood diamonds crested across the center. Putting the ring on right in front of Tynie, Bobby gasps "Yes." Melting against him, Tynie cries as Bobby turns to face her. "You were really scared about that.." Bobby discovers, hugging her tightly. Tynie nods, only to be told "You didn't have to be. I will never leave or forsake you." "I love you Bobby." Tynie mutters, trying to stop the tears. Leaning his head back slightly, Bobby gazes into his wife's eyes before saying "I mean that Tynie. You are the only one for me, forever. I love you."

Settling herself next to him, Tynie's face slowly sports a glow. Having her last gift in his lap, Bobby proposes "Tynie, I love you with all I am. Everything we've been through has only strengthened that. You say you're not the same woman I married and fell in love with as if that's a bad thing. To me, it's not. You've grown since we got together, really. We are each other's world, one another's reason to live and breathe. I've adored being the man you share life with, even when life was an asshole to us. You've been a mystical woman in my life since we first met. Nobody will ever tear us apart, my love. Please take this as a renewed symbol of my dedication."

The ring box given her, Tynie pops it open to see a beautiful platinum band with a solo princess cut blood diamond in the center. "I will.." Tynie sighs, putting that ring on before her man. Leaping to end the short gap between them, she damn near knocks Bobby flat on his back with the kiss he's given. Moaning as they drag that one out, Bobby manages to align them so Tynie's in his lap. When they do break off the kiss, Tynie's rested against Bobby with her cheek on his chest and her head in the clouds. Slowly lowering her gaze, Tynie checks out the ring he just gave her. "Baby's got taste.." She boasts. Eyeing the ring she gave him, Bobby gleams "So does my baby." "Your proposal was so beautiful Bobby." Tynie beams. "Yours really spoke to me too babe." Bobby vows. They pull the rings side-by-side without another word, Tynie catching a glint of the light against both sets of diamonds.

Basking in the high of the moment, neither dares speak what's crossed the back of their minds all day. Slowly getting up, Tynie lends a hand to Bobby for the same reason, the two then taking everything and stashing it about the master bedroom, except the rings for now. "The only bad part about us not being bothered or "impaired" much while we're here is: I don't know how to find someone to remove those tattoos we got last time." Tynie mentions. "You don't worry that beautiful mind with that now. We'll deal with that whole situation another time." Bobby announces.

There's about a twenty foot distance between them when this conversation ends, Tynie ridding of it with a sleek walk in Bobby's direction and an inquiry. "So sexy, what are you in the mood for?" Delicately wrapping her shoulders under his left arm, Bobby replies "Making your day fantastic." Sliding the hand with the newest ring on it, Tynie intends "You already have." Tilting his head so their eyes are again meeting, Bobby eludes "That, my love.. Was just the starter." "Bobby!" Tynie squeaks, shocked. "Come with me..." Bobby requests, Tynie curiously nodding as they leave that part of the house. Crossing their beach home after some of her shock fades, Tynie declares "I hope ya know I'm going to find a way to make your ring "just the starter" for your day being fantastic too." "I figured that." Bobby laughs.

Tynie's cheeks are reddened with a blush at that remark, Bobby whisking them to the kitchen for something to drink. As he opens the fridge, Tynie remarks "There will be a couple things we pick up that aren't exactly meant for celebration. There's no way in the name of God I'm going to trust my man's sexy skin to that old sunblock." "Nor will I with your gorgeous skin." Bobby agrees. "Love ya with all I am honey, but until we get that replaced I'm not about to ride my Harley in just a bikini top." Tynie blurts. Reaching for their drinks Bobby alters "We're not riding our Harleys until then, babe." Serving her first, Bobby hears "My God. Today's turning out a lot better than I thought after our first discussion." "It definitely is." Bobby celebrates, seeing Tynie open his drink then hers. Shutting the fridge behind them with a switch of her hips, Tynie starts laughing.

Joining her, Bobby has no idea of the question that just popped up in his wife's head. They stand side-by-side until the drinks are ended, Bobby clearing from them as Tynie poses "Do we send pictures of the rings to the family now or blow their minds when we get back?" "That's a good question." Bobby decrees. Mulling it over for a moment, Tynie plans "Ya know what? We have it set so only in absolute emergencies are we to be contacted. Why risk a relative, or Terry and Macie, freaking out if it isn't needed? Hell, for all we know they could have mind-blowing news when we go back to New York anyway." Approaching her, Bobby cheers "Sheer genius." Tangling his fingers in hers, Tynie broadcasts "Umm babe, you forget… I AM Married to the most brilliant and Sexy retired Detective on the fuckin planet!" Bobby grumbles "Babe.."

"Swear to God, Bobby. All my brilliance is inspired by you, constantly. I know you want me to take credit for that idea, and I have. I was merely giving credit for the inspiration where it was due." Tynie translates. "I misread that then." Bobby recounts. "Shit happens,it's all in how ya shovel it!" Tynie jokes. Laughing again, Bobby manages to say "I didn't see that answer coming." "Yeah, just like I didn't see you misreading my hitting on you." Tynie recalls through a chuckle. Bobby desists the laughs when she says that, pulling Tynie closer to him. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean for that to sting your heart." Bobby apologizes. "It didn't." Tynie mumbles, feeling him drape her arms above his shoulders. She tries to hide her face from his stare, Bobby refusing that idea by bumping his forehead to hers. "I've done it again. I've hurt you. I can't believe I keep causing you pain." Bobby mutters.

"It's ok Bobby, really. I love you no matter what. We've had a lot hit us without having time to keep certain things kept up. I know you wanted today and our entire vacation to focus on you and I having fun. Thing is, I've discovered there are some things you and I may need to deepen our collaboration on. Yeah we did just rededicate ourselves to one another. However, I really don't want a revisit of our internal struggles to hit anytime soon. I've been thinking about that pretty much since we finished breakfast. I didn't want to hurt you by saying it, yet I also didn't want to lie. There's absolutely nothing wrong with us working on things between you and I that may seriously need it. Everything we've been through lately hasn't allowed us much time to configure that or start to strengthen those areas, honestly. I'd rather do that then have you or I one try to be perfect all the fucking time. Honey, don't you dare beat yourself up over what I'm saying. I bear a lot of liability in this too. We've always said we'll take on this life as one, so why not do that when it comes to what we need to do in order to stop risking so much pain between us?" Tynie explains. "Is that what you truly want?" Bobby wonders. "Absolutely. Bobby you know damn well I won't live without you. I'd rather take some time in our three weeks alone to start that process than put extra stress on either of our hearts." Tynie certifies. Sharing another glance in one another's eyes, Bobby catches the pain of her testimonial as Tynie sees the remorse for his behaviors.

"Think of it this way, you've said I grew since we first got together. Now we can say the same for our marriage after all that shit struck. Not only that, us doing this would be a great example for T and Sasha." Tynie figures. "Wow.." Bobby sighs, her words hitting an unexpected mark. "I-I didn't.." Tynie starts. "No beautiful, you didn't hurt me. I'm the one who hurt you." Bobby concludes. A few minutes of total silence pass before Bobby counter offers "I love your idea. I don't, however, want that plan overtaking our entire vacation." "I was thinking about us discussing it alone when something like this hits, not every day. I'm sorry I forgot to add that part." Tynie clarifies. "Tynie, my love. That was amazing." Bobby commends, guiding her back towards the deck. "Thanks." Tynie peeps, smiling just as she had when they exchanged the rings. "Ya know what? We do our best to celebrate the rings from this point on today. We've discussed that depressive shit enough for now." Tynie declares. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby praises "I love the way you think." Sighing almost loud enough to echo across the house, Tynie emits "Baby, this may sound nuts. Us discussing that felt… liberating." "It doesn't sound nuts when I agree.." Bobby overrides. Exiting the beach home again, Tynie plots in the back of her mind as Bobby sets to driving them away. The travel this time is racked with the couple's laughter, Bobby's being slightly less loud than Tynie's.

On a break from that which is ironically timed at a red light, Bobby notes "You've been phenomenal all day. Every idea you've had has been impeccable. I've always known you're intelligent, just haven't gotten to see it like this in a while." "Which was one of the motives behind my last idea, actually. I know, I know I'm a sneaky premeditating little Minx!" Tynie remarks. "And you're damn good at it too!" Bobby applauds. Showing him the second broadest smile of the day, Tynie blushes, Bobby then keeping them on the road from there without a word. Sitting back, she silently ponders whether or not her words or actions lately have hurt Bobby in any way.

"No worries. Relax honey." Bobby implores, catching those regards written all over Tynie's deteriorating smile. "Yes Dear." Tynie giggles, deciding to get lost in the glint of her ring before they shop again. About an hour passes prior to them heading back for the beach house, Tynie carrying the purchases as to give Bobby a bit of a breather. Tossing all that behind her seat, Tynie gives Bobby a reverse display of the normal when that's done. "I'm the luckiest man alive." Bobby says under his breath. "I'm just as lucky as you are." Tynie acclaims, seeing him start their trip back to the beach house. Tynie's eyes glow as an elated sigh leaves her lips, the man of her dreams remaining at her side. The return trip winds up being just as laugh packed as when they left this time around, Tynie and Bobby wanting it that way. Arriving at the back deck of their beach home, it becomes Tynie's turn to "have a breather" when it comes to carrying in shopping bags.

Stashing basically everything they just got into the fridge, Tynie considers calling Bobby's credit card company again. Engulfing her in his arms, Bobby senses "You want to guard me again like you did this morning. Babe, you've already done more than enough." Giggling, Tynie nods as he then slowly kisses her lips. Tynie can't even think as the kiss evolves from the original chasteness, nor does she really want to. Bobby again catches Tynie against him, this affection having elatedly made her knees weak. Breaking it off is a bit different too, as they share in audible open-mouth kisses as the love display descends in intensity.

Tynie's half standing in his arms at this point, Bobby crutching her still-weakened frame against him. "I'm OK gorgeous." Tynie sates. Sighing in relief at first, Bobby adds "You wanted to show me what my love does to you in a different way." Tynie frees her left hand from their hold just long enough to scruff his curls, laughing "You read me." He tries to go for the sunblock they just got, hearing "Not until after we share in massages. After a few of the talks we've had, they're needed." Before Bobby can say "Lead the way gorgeous" again, Tynie has him by the hand en route to the couch.

In place of plopping onto that furniture when she gets there, Tynie splays out slowly, in order to give him room to pull off the rubdown. Knowing she doesn't like "weak" massages, Bobby focuses on assuring his wife gets one of his best. His hands later kneading around the base of her hips, Tynie howls out and winces in pain, Bobby already knowing why. "I'm on it baby." Bobby proclaims, taking some time in ridding of the tension in that area. Tynie nods, saying nothing until he gets entirely through with the massage. "Ohhhh Bobby.." Tynie moans, her facial expression mimicking when she orgasms as the rubdown ends. "My massages have never done THAT to you.." Bobby uncovers, seeing her slowly arise from the couch. "There's nothin' wrong with new experiences babe." Tynie ascertains.

Overtaking the couch just as she did, Bobby waits for his massage as Tynie slides to hovering him. In another showing of their sync, the same tension spot's found in his frame. Of course, Tynie gives him as good as she got, making absolutely certain Bobby feels the same reliefs. "Thank you baby.." Bobby sighs, watching Tynie slink away from reverse hovering his body. Not liking the idea that she stands while he's laid back, Bobby rolls over and waves Tynie closer. Amazingly, the rings they just got weren't damaged in the massages, which totally impresses both. "I'm just glad I can make my baby feel good." They say as one, Tynie aligning herself atop Bobby. The heat from Bobby's build permeates Tynie's back, causing her to throw her head against the top of his shoulder and howl out in relaxation. "Babe, you really OK?" Bobby concerns, having seen her do that. "Beyond OK. I'm in heaven." Tynie swears, wrapping his arms tighter around her front. "You were right, ya know. When you said today's turning out great after all the things we discussed." He recalls. "Yeah, that's what I was gunnin for." Tynie eludes. Reaching her right hand towards Bobby's face, she flicks his nose with an index finger three times before stating "What we do next is up to you. I've lead plenty for today."

Sliding his legs out from under her one at a time, Bobby requests "Hang on babe." Tynie does, his shoulders soon having a tight grip given as Bobby whisks her off the couch. Getting lost in his eyes, Tynie doesn't notice Bobby'd charioted her back towards the master bedroom. "I know my beauty." Bobby whispers before she tries to ask. Settling her to the floor, Bobby follows the love of his life as they stash the new rings, then Tynie changes out her distributor cartridge and dons the leather protector wrap. Ducking away to get swimwear on after a brief kiss, Tynie and Bobby meet up side-by-side as again Tynie's lead across their vacation home. This time, the sunblock's used by both when they get to it, Bobby chucking that just as Tynie had it set earlier.

Tynie's original plan for the day is started on after that, Bobby guiding her from the kitchen straight up to the shoreline. The day had almost halfway burned on by this point, neither one really minding that in the least. Their phone was left on the kitchen counter, Tynie and Bobby only praying nothing would strike in New York that was deemed urgent. Teasingly splashing each other in the waves, Tynie goes for a behind-the back tackle of Bobby, only to get spun in front of him. "Baby, that was amazing!" She applauds, getting a meek half bow in reply.

Instead of verbally contesting his meekness, Tynie tickles Bobby right then and there, initiating a war of sorts with that. Laughing their asses off, Bobby gets lead more inland by Tynie. When they reach the sand closest to their deck, she scrawls out a big heart with their initials in it, using only her heels. "Awww.." Bobby purrs, watching Tynie stand right by her artwork. "Be right back babe." Bobby blurts, racing inside to get their phone. In his short absence, Tynie looks all around for anyone who may cause trouble. Finding nobody, she tucks her hair behind her ears just as Bobby comes back to her hip. Laying chest-down by her artwork, Tynie poses as Bobby takes a couple pictures. He remembers that move, Tynie leaping up for her chance to take similar shots. Bobby laid out as she was mere minutes ago, those pictures are taken in a bit of a hurry.

Getting up to join her, Bobby dusts himself off. Tynie tries to while keeping the phone in hand, without getting sand in that device, only to get stopped by her husband. "Like you said: Nothin' wrong with new experiences." Bobby restates, catching her nearly say something about what just transpired as he held the phone long enough for Tynie to dust the sand off. Walking back inside, the couple is all smiles, their day indeed turning out better than either expected given recent talks. With the vacation home secured behind them again, each one checks the other for signs of sunburn.

Finding none, Tynie places their phone back on the kitchen counter. Bobby picks it up, examining for sand that may have gotten inside when Tynie attempted to dust herself off. "Lemme guess, my odd luck saved that phone." Tynie presumes. "You mean our odd luck and yes." Bobby amends, replacing the phone as his wife had it. "I know this sounds nuts, but I'm thinking we should run that battery down to damn near dead before charging it. If anyone calls and we miss it, I'm ready to claim we almost got sand in it and wanted to make sure there wasn't about to be a technological meltdown from that happening." Tynie plots. "Damn baby! You've been on a roll all day!" Bobby brags, reaching out for her. "Don't knock it, enjoy the hell out of it." Tynie advises, getting a giggly nod as her answer.

They go for the couch, yet again, this time to watch movies for a while. Bobby gets that all set up as Tynie kicks back with drinks in hand. Having a flick chosen, their latest part of the day's interrupted by a news announcement. Just like last time, there's about to be a round of red tide in the area, the shorelines are shut down by orders of the Coast Guard until midday tomorrow. "I say we relax inside until that's over. Your idea about surfing at dusk is delayed, that's all." Bobby offers. "You genius." Tynie purrs, calling him over with a curl of her finger. Sitting beside her in seconds, Bobby drops the remote control onto the coffee table as Tynie serves him one of the drinks.

Before he takes sip one, Tynie toasts "Bobby, I love you more with every passing second. I really didn't mean to dose our vacation with anything depressive. I never wish to hide anything from you.. Unless it's meant to be a surprise, that is. I'm honored to have rededicated myself to you today, as well as flattered that you totally accepted my ideas for further empowering our marriage. I said earlier that I won't live without you, and I meant it. ANYTHING I can do to make you smile or give our love more strength, I will. From the second we first met until seconds don't matter, baby. I'm yours." With a proud smile, Bobby responds "You took the words right out of my mouth. My "Accepting" your ideas was an honor, honey. You were absolutely right every time. Your intelligence shining impressed me greatly."

Tapping the noses of their drink bottles, Bobby's proud smile becomes infectious, Tynie immediately sporting it in return. The first movie chosen is nothing like the description, Tynie reaching out to change the channel while sipping her beverage. Bobby watches her do that in awe, never seeing that happen before with Tynie. Opening her eyes, Tynie lays the remote down before chuckling "Yeah, I didn't expect that to work, but it did!" Sliding closer to him, Tynie aligns herself halfway onto Bobby, using the center of his chest for her head's resting place. "I didn't do something else. Bobby, thank you. For defending me earlier. I know you don't believe you did, but that's a mistaken thought. You got a potentially freaky bitch to step back from me, which gave me the security to do as I did on the phone." Tynie testifies. "Anytime baby." Bobby assures.

They finish the drinks basically in the same second, Bobby relieving Tynie of the bottle from hers. Tynie's choice for a movie isn't nearly as bad as the one which just played, the two becoming enthralled in it seconds after that talk ends. A really gory part shows, Tynie leaping and clinging to Bobby when that hits the screen. He doesn't let her look until that scene's over, petting Tynie's hair as it dragged on. Tapping the center of her shoulder blades, Bobby informs his wife when that part is through. "You didn't harm me sugar." Bobby whispers, knowing what just crossed his wife's mind. "Wow, the re-dedication.. It's like.. We're acting as we did when you and I first started out." Tynie recounts. "I noticed too, that's just how I want it.. I mean, how we want it." Bobby attaches.

"I'm sorry our second day in Hawaii wasn't as fun-filled as you desired." Tynie mopes. "No need for that. You caught on to things that I didn't. I'm proud of that, by the way. You weren't wrong in anything you said or did today either." Bobby renders. Reverently gazing in his eyes, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear slowly, in that answering him. The movie ends about another half hour later, Bobby reaching across to shut the system off. Lying out so she's atop him one more time, Bobby drapes Tynie in a tight hug as soon as his hand is freed of the remote. "I do have one request though, honey. After all the things you've set out for us today, no more worries. Everything else will be handled another time." Bobby implores. "I won't worry about those things if you don't." Tynie offers. With a few short kisses to her lips, he affirms "Deal."

Relaxedly lying across him, Tynie feels Bobby's embrace relent a bit, never losing her stare into his eyes. "We've turned the page, gorgeous." Bobby decrees. "I like the sound of that." Tynie beams. They lay on the couch in a peaceful silence, simply enjoying one another's closeness for a while. Turning his head a bit, Bobby catches the mellowed look on Tynie's face. Shortly giggling, Tynie blushes again, this time with her face and eyes totally aglow. That becomes infectious in a nanosecond, Bobby's face displaying the same things. "Now THIS is a relaxing vacation…"Tynie sighs. "We'd have it no other way." Bobby supposes, getting kissed slowly.

Repeating the same style of love display from just under two hours ago, neither has lets their worries show. Their phone doesn't go off, which is a sign that nothing immediate happened in their absence from being in New York. Tynie splays her head to the crest of Bobby's shoulders when that kiss ends, letting her hair flow over the edge. The hold Bobby's given is a modified version of that for a teddy bear, Tynie saying delicately "Bobby Goren, I worship you." "I worship you, Tynie Goren." Bobby oaths. Checking out the giddy smile all over his face, Tynie queries "Given the fact the beaches are shut down from the red tide until tomorrow, how would you feel about just going for a ride on our Harleys?" "I was actually thinking about us going for a ride on my Harley tonight, and both our Harleys tomorrow." Bobby relays.

Slowly kicking his legs off the couch, Bobby unintentionally causes Tynie to falter from her pose atop him. "Very slick, by the way.." Tynie laughs after being caught once more. As they leave the living room again, a quick trip to the kitchen is made so that Tynie can pocket their phone and they both get sunblock on. Her cartridge was already changed out, so neither worries about that. Bobby had another reason for choosing to be the one driving when they went on this ride, one she had no idea about.. Yet.

Closing the fridge as they finish donning the sunblock, Bobby reaches a hand out for his wife. Taking that hand in hers, Tynie's clueless as to their next destination. Keeping her that way, Bobby secures the home as they leave, both then hopping onto his Harley. "We won't have those tattoos from the last time we were here for long. That's all I'm saying." Bobby dictates, revving the engine in hopes that sound muffles what he said. "Bobby you are amazing!" Tynie squeals, catching it anyhow.

Their drive takes just under an hour and a half, the couple parking before a very nice medical facility. "Like you said: Terry's a little shit." Bobby recalls, just before Tynie could inquire. Amazingly enough, the staff actually respects Tynie and Bobby when they enter. The doctor walks up on them, Bobby telling him "My wife goes first." "Sir, we have two laser systems to remove tattoos." The doctor replies. "Well shit. That works!" Tynie intervenes. Laughing at that answer, Bobby gives a quick kiss to Tynie before they split off and rid of the tattoos they got while on their last Hawaiian vacation.

Again without a concern on their minds, Tynie winds up making the doctor handling her laser removal laugh a few times. "Hey man, you're taking on me and my husband for this when it's late in the day for your offices. The least I can do is not be a pain in your ass." Tynie admits. "Ya know, I like you for that. Not a lot of people think that way." The doctor infers. The laser removal procedure for Tynie takes about another hour, Bobby's running along the same timeline. The other doctor and Bobby hear the laughs coming from the other laser removal room, Bobby chiming "Yeah, she's at it again." "At what precisely?" The doctor working on Bobby's laser tattoo removal asks. The couple dresses again, the laser procedure originally requiring both to be topless.

Tynie's is finished slightly before Bobby's, her interrupting when they meet up "I'm not "at" anything dear. I was just trying to make the doctor laugh and end the day on a decent note. He JUST told me the last pair of clients these two had were bigger pains in the ass than two bad cases of hemorrhoids." The doctors look at each other prior to wondering at the same time "Was she a psychic in a past life?!" Tynie bursts into laughter at that, Bobby resolving "No, but she gets that all the time." The doctor who did Tynie's leans in and whispers "By the way, you didn't lie." "Figured that dude." Tynie attests, slowly abating her laughs. Taking Bobby by the hand, Tynie reaches around to snare his Harley keys, Tynie being advised "Miss, your license just fell from your pocket. You need to renew it soon." A very nervous staffer holds Tynie's license, only to be told "Hon, it's Tynie. Thank you for warning me and my husband about that. You're good.. Ok?" Handing over her license, the staffer nods, absolving "I've never been the type to see that and not warn someone. Especially when a no valid license situation doesn't get you ticketed anymore. In Hawaii, you go to jail for that."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow." Bobby intrudes. Tynie surprises the doctors around her by hugging the staffer, whispering "Sis, you're good. Damn good. Keep that ethic up." The doctors shoot a puzzled look at Bobby, who explains "She's a lawyer out of New York. We're on vacation, an arrest for any reason would end her career permanently. She just told your staffer thank you. As for the hug, it's a code: she's impressed by the ethics it took for your staffer to do that."

Ending the hug, the staffer blurts "Yeah, I didn't see THAT coming!" Escorting the couple back to Bobby's Harley, the doctors verbally prescribe how to care for that area on each of them for the next two days. Tynie shoots the staffer a look, mandating with a smile "Sis, remember what I said. You just saved both our asses. Your bosses know why too."

A wave given the couple, the staffer goes straight to the two doctors as they lock up for the evening. "What did she mean by that?" The doctors are asked. "Yeah, your warning about her license to drive.. Just saved her legal career. Going to jail for any reason would have ended it." The staffer hears from both doctors at the same time.

Tynie and Bobby hear the tail end of that elaboration as they drive off, Tynie tightly wrapping his hips in her arms. The couple drives back to their beach house, Tynie taking in the scenery instead of looking for women of ill-repute on the road. Catching that in the side view mirror, Bobby grins, discovering her relaxation from a while back had resumed. Getting of the Harley at the same time, Tynie delicately pets over where that tattoo from the last trip made to Hawaii was on Bobby. Returning the favor, Bobby and Tynie say together "I love you."

Heading inside at one another's hips, Tynie allocutes "I noticed after I hugged that one chick, we haven't had any problems with assholes. I'm curious if that old tattoo really was a target." "I'm just glad we got rid of them." Bobby mumbles. Pulling him closer to her with a quick grasp on the beltline of Bobby's shorts, Tynie vows "You're not alone."

Inside the house a bit later, Tynie sneaks before Bobby who's ducked back to lock up. In the place of awaiting him, she waltzes right up on Bobby, taking his hips in her hands. In the spur of the moment, Bobby turns that into a chance to dip her with a kiss, surprising Tynie. Their day was a total whirlwind and not what either had planned, both chastising themselves mentally for that being the case. This affection ceases a bit faster than the others, the dipped pose Tynie was given changed so that she can rest her head on his shoulders. Tangling her left hand in her hair, Tynie grumbles "Just one day without giving you pain, that's all I want." "I want the same thing.. For you." Bobby claims.

Trekking back to the couch, Tynie's freaking out in the back of her head, taking that last short conversation as a sign that their plans and re-dedication won't work. She gasps and pants all the way to that furniture, simply trying to calm down and breathe. Stopping cold, Bobby pets her back, swearing "I'm sorry baby." Tynie's breathing pattern refuses to calm, Bobby catching that as she practically collapses against him. Gathering her up into his arms, Bobby carries his wife all the way to the couch. "I'm scared.." Tynie whimpers. "Tell me how to take that fear away, honey. I will do ANYTHING." Bobby pleads. "Hold me, vow to me we'll endure as man and wife. Tell me all the unknowns ravaging my mind have no place." Tynie begs. One-by-one, her wishes are granted, Bobby relaying his vows and the oath about those unknowns in a soft voice. Cuddling him with all she has, Tynie informs Bobby just how potently those worries have rampaged her.

"We've turned a page, my love. We've needed to, honestly. Everything we've been through brought that on, nothing you or I did. Seeing you hurt like this kills me inside. I love you Tynie, I won't live without you." Bobby vows. Releasing some of the power to her hold on him, Tynie sees the fret in Bobby's eyes. "Tell me all about it.." She reserves, hearing Bobby vent many of the things he'd restricted in the name of being there for her. A look that speaks of Bobby feeling liberated graces his face when that's done, Tynie uncovering "You really wanted to tell me, but you didn't want to hurt me again. All those frets were kept back so I could have a good day. Honey, I love ya. Please don't do that again. I'd rather have a shitty day and talk all our worries out then wake up one morning like I did that Monday a few months ago. You fear that will ruin my vacation, when nothing could be further from the truth. Yeah, we will have fun while we're here. I'll see to that myself. I know you think that's too much to ask, but it's not. You've gone above and beyond what men I've loved before would do for me. Now it's my turn."

"Tynie, you've amazed me with every plan you've crafted today. There's one thing I'd like to change about this most recent one. We make sure both of us have fun while we're here. It's not all on you." Bobby counter-offers. The line about him going "above and beyond" for her strikes Bobby's mind, causing him to add "You've done the same for me babe, on that one." "Thanks baby. Can we please shelve all those discussions as resolved?" Tynie questions. With a plotting smile, Bobby answers "I thought you'd never ask." Playfully batting his chest, Tynie giggles as she leaves the couch. Following her once more, Bobby smiles like a Cheshire cat, leaving his plot to her curiosity.

"We've not fully celebrated the re-dedication rings.." Tynie frets. "Yet." Bobby chimes, taking her by both hands. "How'd you want to do that anyway?" She wonders. "Follow me.." Bobby mouths, guiding her to the back deck. Wondering just what he had up his sleeves, Tynie obeys, neither one uttering a peep. Reaching to open the deck door for her, Bobby's stopped by Tynie handling that for him, and securing it behind both. They'd not known anything of the transpirings in New York yesterday, that actually worrying both of them. Instead of acting on those concerns, Bobby leads the way back to Tynie's Jeep. This time, curiosity nearly gets the better of her, Bobby shaking his head when so much is noticed. They head off again, this trip being something Tynie didn't know anything about. Kicking back in her seat, Tynie goes silent for a minute as Bobby drives.

"I'm trying to make up for all the pain I've caused you." Bobby murmurs. "I'm trying to figure out how to do the same for you." Tynie fires back. Pulling over to the side of the road, Bobby gazes into Tynie's eyes again. "The pain you caused me I had coming. I'm supposed to keep you happy, safe, loved, and provided for. I failed you so many times, Tynie. You say I didn't, but I did. What you did to me was self-defense, really. I don't know how I still deserve you." Bobby chastises.

"You've never left my side, and you've always shown me love. As for me being kept happy, I have been. Ya wanna know why? Because through all of that: I had YOU at my hip. I don't want what I did to be alibied like that, Bobby. I should have NEVER hurt you, nor should you have hurt me. It was an unintended thing between us. We both regret it, too. I know that. I want to be with you because I love you. I don't want us bothering with trying to be perfect, nor do I want either of us freaked out when the day rolls out in a dark note. As for the moments of happiness, I figure it this way: while we work on what I've already told you, we'll have more of those. We'll go back to days of total contentment before we even know it. Bobby, we as a couple and as a family have been put through hell and back this year. You say you failed me, well guess what? I don't agree with that at all. Yeah, there were things you wish you would have taken on for me. I respect that. However, I never want you thinking for even a split second now I'm more free to be girly that I won't step up and handle my own. Besides, I most definitely do not wish for you to carry any unneeded stress on your heart. I can already tell the same's true for me. Babe, if it's possible, please have faith in what I have planned out." Tynie refutes.

Biting his lower lip, Bobby closes his eyes momentarily as Tynie's statement is taken in. The next thing Tynie sees is him taking her Jeep entirely off the road and onto a path near their party land. Worried she went too far with that last answer, Tynie pets the talisman tattoo and whispers "We need more backup.." Parking at their private beach party land, Bobby gets out as his lower lip is released. Joining him, Tynie sees a scared look all over Bobby's face. "What is it?" She whispers. "I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want you thinking I'm crazy. Before we got together, I buried my schizophrenic mother. She always berated me, chastising my every move. I was emotionally abused by her, and sometimes..." Bobby explains. "Her voice rings out in your head, the hateful words keep playing in your mind like a shitty song on repeat. You made a damn fine Detective out of yourself, even with that adversity. Bobby, you may not believe this, but you've gotten sexier to me. Before you react, let me explain THAT one. We've had a dark-toned conversation slew today, in that you busted a wall in your own heart that honestly needed it. You feared I'd deem you crazy and not understand what you'd endured. Nothing is further from the facts, dear. You've gotten to learn a lot about me since we first met. You've also said our love doesn't need to be always shown in material gifts. In a way, you've shown me love with what you told me. Just the strength it took to let me know and not have that wall in your heart anymore was a sacred gift to my heart. You poor, beautiful man, you had to go through all that basically alone. You gave me the protections nobody afforded you. While you did that, you were also defending yourself. I know damn well what those fucks at MCS called you. I bet my ass the desire to protect your own heart, mind,body, and soul from risking that again is why you carted that agony away from me. I don't want the knowledge I gleaned from afar and on screens to be the only learning I have about you, Bobby. You're a magnificent man, a wonderful husband… you go beyond words to me. There is a hitch to my desire for learning more about your past, though. I don't want it done all in one day, nor do I want it to happen when it hurts you too much. If a topic hits you too close to the chest, just be generic with me on the details. I'll love you no less. Matter of fact, I'll adore you more. You're a survivor Bobby, just like me. You told me after getting wind of my past that you'd never bail, now it's my turn. Bobby Goren, you're stuck with me until the end of time. I took my marital vows that seriously." Tynie elaborates. Stunned Bobby pledges "I did not see that answer coming."

Grabbing his left hand with hers, Tynie relaxes "Nothing in this world will take me away from you Bobby. We'll make it. We only discuss what I just told you privately though." "Nor will anything take me away from you Tynie. In terms of speaking about this kind of thing privately, you got it." Bobby insists, leading her gently by the hand across their private beach. Dead center on their property and entirely oblivious to that conversation, Terry stands wearing a bit of a premeditative smile. Tynie's jaw drops, Bobby catching it with a gentle grasp using his right hand. "I heard you hugged my cousin." Terry informs. "Yeah, I did. She saved my ass." Tynie alludes. Terry smiles at that, learning all he needed to about the previously mentioned exchange. "No offense, but dude what are you doin here?" Tynie inquires. "I'm in the market for a vacation home and TreMarion sent me here. He said you two have one and may be able to help me get mine. Tynie, that is to be done when you are NOT on vacation." Terry directs. "I saw a house on our block that's up for sale earlier dude. Put an offer down after the bulk of my three weeks here is up. I'll cover your ass like there's no tomorrow on the legal aspect. There's ONE condition: the next time you or anyone in our family's lookin to buy a house, you don't spend a Godawful amount of money on a flight ticket. You call me or Bobby instead." Tynie counter offers.

"Yeah, I shoulda seen THAT coming!" Terry laughs, extending a hand to shake Tynie's in the name of accepting her offer. Tynie clears her throat, releases Bobby's hand, then bearhugs Terry. "I'm not kidding. I don't want you, Macie, or my family members getting fuckin scammed by the airlines. I want you to fax my house with how much you paid for this ticket as soon as you go back to New York. Keep eyes on my family, have someone watch your house whenever you ain't there and it can be arranged. You forgot what handshakes mean in this family dude." Tynie orders under her breath. "In that case, I'll see you at the end of your three weeks here. I already did the last few things you said, Tynie. My flight back is in two hours." Terry educates. Breaking the hug up, Tynie beams with pride as she returns to Bobby's left hip. "What did you tell him?" Bobby wonders. "Our rule about not getting scammed by airlines. I added a ruling that covers when someone wants to buy a house. When that hits, you or I one get called." Tynie relays. Watching Terry drive away, Tynie and Bobby wave while showing beaming smiles.

From there, they head back for Tynie's jeep, with her behind the wheel this time. "You may not have realized it, but when you told that chick you're taking me to get my license renewed in the morning: you were protecting me. Bobby, it doesn't always mean a fight. Please remember that." Tynie educates. "Yes dear." Bobby promises, relaxing as she takes them back to the beach house. They'd not been by the ocean when meeting up with Terry, so the Coast Guard's orders about red tide were honored.

Their travels to the beach house don't really take that long, Tynie pulling them up right to the front door. Again getting out at the same time, Tynie and Bobby hold hands as she lets them in. "Feel better gorgeous?" Tynie worries, as Bobby locks up. "Definitely." Bobby confirms. Tynie's hair gets scruffed after he ends the gap between them, getting her to squeak "Bobby!" "Keeping things equal." He reminds. Laughter echoes through the main floor of the beach house, the couple finally able to have truly undeterred fun while on vacation. As the laughs descend in volume and Bobby fixes her hair, Tynie decrees "Now it's real across every board: We've turned a page."

Grabbing her up against him in a rush, Bobby goes in for another kiss. The affection stirs arousal in both of them separately, Tynie learning as much when he moans in her mouth. Slowly dispelling this love display, they aim their trek for the master bedroom. "Hey babe, I just thought of something. Instead of asking me how I want it, why don't we go with how the mood strikes?" Tynie discovers. Popping the master bedroom door open for them, Bobby's jaw again drops. Shutting his mouth with a slip of two fingers under his left jawline, Tynie mentions "I mean it." Gasping in awe at what he just heard, Bobby watches his wife make her way to the edge of the bed. Rushing to be at Tynie's side, Bobby manages to step on her heels when they meet up. Tynie doesn't feel that though, which again surprises him.

Slowly taking her top off, Bobby kisses all over Tynie's neck and shoulders. Her shorts are rid of before Bobby stops hearing the moans those are causing. Letting his hands roam her frame, Bobby leaves a small love bite on her shoulder as Tynie wilts against him. "I still got it." He beams, hearing her breathily vow "Ohh sexy, you never lost it." Being a gentleman, Bobby waits until Tynie has more footing before making another move. She takes the opportunity that presents, necking him until a love bite is left on the opposite shoulder of the one on her. "You minx!" Bobby moans.

"Yeah, and I'm not done yet." Tynie taunts, resuming her hickey after. Bobby soon finds himself being stripped of the outfit, with his wife dropping to her knees. Tynie's mouth makes a medium sized "O" when she sees just how hard Bobby is. Kneeling before Bobby in seconds, she licks her lips before starting to rub his manhood. "Ohh Tynie.. Damn.." Bobby grunts, feeling the handjob she provides as his eyes clamp shut. Tynie changes everything up, pulling her hands away to lick Bobby's erection like a lollipop.

Throwing his head back as she did that, Bobby's eyes come flying open as Tynie's mouth wraps around the head. Playing with his shaft in the left hand, she taunts his balls with her right, again removing both to slowly take in every inch of his hard-on. Panting, Bobby encourages those moves, him being thrust into a form of erotic heaven. His ass is open for the grabbing at this point, Tynie's hands clasping onto it as she kept on. Slowly dropping his stare, Bobby watches his wife giving him a fantastic blowjob. Time didn't matter until moments before Bobby reached climax "Baby.. I'm close…"He howls, causing Tynie anxiously pick up the speed of her mouth bobbing against his dick. That little plan works wonders, Bobby hollering her name just as Tynie feels the spurts of his orgasm.

Slinking away from her knelt pose afterwards, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat on catnip, knowing she pleased her man. Her hands again taken in his, Bobby escorts Tynie to the bed, seeing no marks on her knees from what just happened. Instinctively as she's laid out on the mattress back first, Tynie spreads her legs widely for Bobby. He kneads her breasts one at a time, pulling on the nipples before sending a hand straight for her clit. "I know you need this.." He growls. "Mhh,Bobby please.."She pleads, proving his point.

Kissing down her stomach, Bobby leaves that finger on her lovenub, flicking it fiercely. Moaning as he did that, Tynie's eyes have a yearning glint in them, Bobby seeing that right away. Half-compacting himself between her legs, Bobby taunts Tynie's center with a curl of his tongue, pulling her clit between an index and middle finger. "You tease.." She whimpers. Slowly slipping his tongue inside her, Bobby contests that remark while being patient about getting her off.. at first. As he extended the feast on her essence, Bobby assured that Tynie's flailing in ecstasy wouldn't be done as long as his face was between her legs, by holding her legs down at the hips. Tynie's hands go right for Bobby's head, in place of verbally telling him of her need for release.

His tongue hits every one of her depths' walls, nailing her G-spot repeatedly. "I'm close baby!" Tynie shrieks as that endured. Devouring her after hearing that, Bobby feels the convulsive clamping of Tynie's core muscles around his tongue. He treats her juices as if they're the last liquid on Earth, lapping them up as she releases his head from her clasped fingers. Arising from his semi-compacted position, Bobby smiles just as Tynie did when she got him off. Tapping the bed beside her, Tynie invites Bobby to lie down and cool off from what they just shared. On his back, Bobby sees Tynie start to tether herself to his left side. Draping her arm across his chest, Tynie retreats a bit so her right palm is covering where Bobby's heart beats. His hand immediately covers hers, Tynie rolling onto her left side before he can make another move. "Babe, I have one more question. Is there any way we can go about the rest of today without having another dark-toned conversation?" Tynie poses. "We won't need to have another conversation like that for a good while, honey. We've covered all those bases already, thanks in a great part to your intelligence." Bobby absolves. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie praises. "My sentiments exactly." Bobby notices.

Trying her damnedest to alter the nature of their conversation topics, Tynie brags "The ring you got me is absolutely GORGEOUS!" Bobby proclaims the same thing about the ring she got him, the two sitting up in bed prior to kissing deeply yet again. Enjoying that as long as it lasts, Tynie's breathless as Bobby stares lovingly into her eyes the moment after it ends. Able to gather air into her lungs after a few minutes, Tynie explores "How to celebrate our rededication and the turned page in our life together properly.. That is the question.." "Why try to do that in one day when we have eternity?" Bobby questions. Witnessing her jaw drop, Bobby gets his answer to that even though Tynie didn't say anything.

Escorting her to his side of the bed with a short kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby appeals "You relax here beautiful. I won't be gone long." "Yes Dear." Tynie sighs. Getting back into the shorts he most recently wore,Bobby leaves the master bedroom with a premeditation on his mind to craft them both a feast. He doesn't take all that long in getting to the kitchen though, the fact remaining neither had eaten much since breakfast. Worrying over her as he made the meal, Bobby prays that Tynie doesn't pass out in his absence, although she now has the distributor. Tynie hollers "I'm alright hottie. No rushing around. Please be careful." Hearing that was a silent prayer answered for Bobby, whom honors her wishes by tempering the pace of making dinner accordingly. Smelling what he crafted from across the house, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, elating "My sweetheart just made one hell of a feast."

Delivering it to her about ten minutes after that line ends, Bobby's all smiles as Tynie remained as he placed her. Kneeling on the mattress at her side, Bobby watches Tynie arise a bit so they can share in what he brought before her. Evidently he had something else obtained just for Tynie, as it shows between their plates. A long velvet box separates their dinners, Bobby anxiously sitting beside his wife. "I won't have you tormented by nerves." Tynie decrees.

The tray's aligned on both their laps, Bobby then giving her what brought on his anxiousness. Opening it in her view, Bobby provides a dazzling diamond necklace as Tynie's right hand goes to conceal her shock. All she can to is squeak and whimper in awe of the gift, Bobby proclaiming with a bit of remaining nerves "This necklace symbolizes your being my diamond in the rough of life Tynie. I love, adore, cherish, and worship you." Putting the necklace on her, Bobby's hands traipse beneath it when the clasp closes. "Oh Bobby!"Tynie squeals. Running his hand down her cheek, Bobby plans "We'll take care of you getting me something after we've eaten." "You mean after we've eaten and I've cleaned up so you can relax. I'm not about to do that in this gorgeous necklace though." Tynie alters. "I do."Bobby mouths, waving for her to go ahead and eat. Shaking her head, Tynie returns the wave, both going for the meal in the same second. The room fills with silence, on her end it's an excited one, as she mulls over just what to get him. Bobby feasts in an ecstatic quiet himself, after all the dark-toned discussions of the day, his gift made Tynie happier than she could put to words.

Dressing after they finish, Tynie tells him "Kick back, my King. I got this." Halting her, Bobby removes the necklace, remembering her fret about that. Walking away to handle the dishes, Tynie freaks"Just how in the hell am I going to get him something as exquisite as he got me this time?!" "You're brilliant. It'll come to you." Bobby soothes. Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie gets an idea for his gift, doing her best to keep quiet about that while getting dinner cleared from. Excited, she runs back towards Bobby, slowing that down about two hundred feet from the master bedroom entryway. Praying it wasn't too late in the day, Tynie's smile starts to fade when she approaches her husband. He has their phone out to check the time, discovering it wasn't as late as Tynie figured. Instead of telling her that outrightly, Bobby greets Tynie at the gateway to their room with a hand outstretched. Tynie slides right up to his left hip, getting the necklace put back on before they make a move towards leaving the house again. The hand not holding Bobby's covers the diamond as they leave the property, Tynie showing concern for having it taken from her. Spinning around so their face-to-face, Bobby says "No baby, you don't have to do that. I'll keep you safe. No one will take that from you, nor will they take you from me." Relieving her hand of that grasp, Tynie keeps silent as Bobby emphasizes "Not. On. My. Life." Learning of her fear by seeing that display, Bobby wraps Tynie's hips tightly in his right arm.

Yet again taking her Jeep, Bobby sets to driving as Tynie attempts to relax in the passenger seat. Her head rages with prayers that the implication in Bobby's last vow isn't needed anytime soon. They're not gone nearly as long as they have been in prior travels today, returning after only an hour and a half out. Tynie's rapidly praying mind is overtaken with plots on how to "properly" present what she got for him. Getting out of the Jeep, Tynie leads him back to the area of her artwork from this morning. Under the night skies, Tynie gazes into Bobby's eyes with a smaller box than what her necklace came in. Nervously, she proposes "My love, you've grown sexier with the passing days since we got together. Everything we've made or achieved in this life since coming together is merely accents to my dedication. You've said I'm your diamond in the rough of life. You've always been that for me, Bobby. Let this symbolize that for all time." Opening the box, she reveals another ring: this one having a set of small diamonds in the crest. "I will. It's exquisite, just like the woman of my dreams." Bobby answers, having the ring placed on his left ring finger by Tynie.

As they head towards the deck door, Tynie concerns "I really don't want these to fall into the box of other jewelry we no longer wear." Taking a ringbox out of his pocket as he again halts Tynie, Bobby sates "They won't my love." Sliding a matching ring to her finger, Bobby explains "We've turned a page, and rededicated ourselves to one another. These rings symbolize that and our being each other's diamonds in the rough of life. I know you loved that other jewelry, but the people we stood against took that love away from you. I realized that when we stopped wearing it altogether. I followed you in that to show I'm always at your side with any decision you make, whether you speak it or not."

"What did you have in mind for it then?" Tynie asks. "What we had engraved before all that happened, we keep for us. Everything else, we keep in the safe until Ty-Leah's old enough." Bobby finalizes, pocketing the ringbox. Leaping at him, Tynie celebrates "God I love you Bobby! That's a great idea!" Kissing all over his face, Tynie squeaks, further depicting her contentment with the new plan. Bobby giggles "Thanks honey." Stopping the graffiti of kissing Bobby's face, Tynie rests her left cheek on the crest of his shoulders. They head inside without a word, Bobby securing the home behind them.

"Baby, you did it. You made my night fantastic." Tynie purrs. "We did that for each other." Bobby elates. Quickly turning her eyes to his, Tynie questions "Who says our night's over with yet?" "What did you have in mind?" Bobby asks back. Twirling halfway out of his embrace, Tynie shows Bobby into the master bedroom. Stashing the new rings and her necklace in the same place as the rededication rings, they sit on the edge of the bed. Catching the lusty glare in Tynie's eyes, Bobby sets their phone to charging with her Jeep keys beside it.

Licking her lips, Tynie gasps with desire as Bobby returns to being fully at her hip. "Kiss that outfit goodbye.." She moans, ripping his clothes right off. Masterfully eradicating the getup from Tynie's build, Bobby howls "I'll replace this later.." Hungrily kissing his lips as her legs are already spread around his waist, Tynie feels Bobby guide himself into her depths. The pulsing erection Bobby sported fills Tynie in seconds, his chest getting raked by her hands. Separating from their kiss, Tynie moans "Take me.." Rolling his hips a few times, Bobby starts this lovemaking at a slowly romantic pace. Riding him after the fourth time she feels Bobby's hips roll beneath her, Tynie decides to take this intimacy to a whole new intensity. Leaping on his manhood, Tynie hears Bobby howl "Yeahh baby.." Mewling and moaning as she kept on, Tynie grasped onto Bobby's shoulders to slightly alter her position. He pulses inside her, goading Tynie's moves on. Never losing the stare into Bobby's eyes, she goes in for another hungry kiss. His hands roam her breasts, up her shoulders, then down her back, Tynie's ass soon being groped as she kept total control over this intimacy. Her hands are all over his chest as the kiss drags on, Bobby's member getting ridden wilder by the passing moment.

During the descent of the kiss, Bobby and Tynie share in a bit of lower lip nibbling before they both reach orgasm. Screaming each other's names, they each feel the ferociousness to the other's climaxes. Releasing her ass, Bobby runs his hands up Tynie's spine as she covers the tops of his shoulders in her hands. Starting to relax, Tynie smiles again, the glow on her face mirrored by the one on Bobby's. Her head nestled on Bobby's left pec, Tynie melts into his hold. "Would you call me crazy if I said that got hotter on a couple of whole new levels?" She inquires. "Actually, I'd say you read my mind." Bobby reacts.

Relaxing together with nothing dark-toned on their minds, Tynie and Bobby share a broad smile. "I promise, tomorrow won't be nearly as busy or dark-toned. I don't want my baby's vacation to be overtaken by that kind of thing." Bobby promises. "That covers both of us." Tynie affirms. A while passes in total lack of conversation, neither really wanting to risk killing the buzz the day's ending in by bringing up what they'd already resolved. Tynie's so comfortable in Bobby's arms that she begins to doze off, still sporting that jaw-popping smile from when they ended making love.

Delicately setting her to the other side of the bed, Bobby worries in the back of his mind "She wore herself out to satisfy my intimate needs. I loved how hot it was, but she really didn't have to go that far." "You'd do the same for me darling." Tynie senses, by this time being half-asleep. Tynie's right and he knows it, laying back in the bed as soon as a look of total comfort is seen on Tynie's face. "If you need me for anything, don't be afraid to wake me up." Tynie grumbles. "I won't do that unless it's absolutely necessary." Bobby avows, reaching down to cover them both in the sheet as they did every night the last time they vacationed in Hawaii.

The family in New York will have news for Tynie and Bobby when they get back, as will the couple for their relatives. In terms of Terry's getting a vacation home, that'll be handled closer to the end of Tynie and Bobby's three weeks in Hawaii. Today was predominantly dark-toned in discussion, yet it ended on a couple of great lights. One being the page the couple's turned in their marriage, essentially forgeing on past the slew of bullshit that's struck them. They'd also rededicated themselves to one another, providing symbols of that and being each other's "Diamond in the rough of life." Tynie didn't expect their second day on vacation to be so laiden in seriousness, but she's grateful to be freed of the pain and the tattoo she got on their last vacation. Bobby follows her in those regards, although a part of him felt like shit for withholding something from Tynie for so long. Resolutions got crafted, Tynie's intelligence shined, Bobby and she got to close out the day in happiness. They still have plenty of time to have fun while on vacation, by the sounds of how today ended: they fully plan on doing that as much as possible.

Today's turned page will be a blessing for them for years to come….


	114. 114

Title: Rights To Know (Like It or Not)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York just after doing her first full-house canvass of the morning, Macie gets a very intriguing phone call. Answering it as she waits for the coffee machine to co-operate, Macie learns that the FBI was able to find out with the help of INTERPOL just who the ringleader of all the conspiracies and complications Tynie and Bobby endured over the past year had been. It's a woman in the UK whose name is Jade Heatham, her reputation stretches around the world for similar actions against anyone she takes as a threat. Unbelieveably, it was Jade's landlord who had overheard her plots and called the respective authorities.

"Sir, I'm retired. I don't have the clearance.." Macie worries. "You do have that clearance, Macie. You're connected to the couple. Remember they aided you in retiring? I'll need to know how you want to go about advising Tynie and Bobby by the end of the day." Macie's former high rank orders. "Sir, I'll have to make a few phone calls first. You'll have that by the end of the day." Macie concedes, hanging up.

Heading to the coffee maker, Macie debates on who to call first. She knows not to waken T and Sasha with this, because they have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to concern over. As she fixes her first cup, Macie reaches over and gets her phone to call TreMarion. "I don't mean to wake you like this, I got some interesting news." Macie starts. "It's OK, I've been up for an hour, now what gives?" TreMarion answers, then getting basically word-for-word what Macie was told. Macie also confesses that T and Sasha weren't called yet, because of the babies. "I don't know if this qualifies as an emergency, but I am aware Tynie and Bobby have a right to know." Macie worries. "Text me the number that called you, then go about your day. You've done enough on this one. Terry and I got it from here." TreMarion commands. "Will do." Macie chirps, hanging up.

Going back to her coffee, Macie prays "May Tynie forgive me for using her law practice's laptop without permission. First I have a text to send off." Honoring TreMarion's command, Macie pockets her phone and goes for Tynie's office. TreMarion sensed this news was affecting Macie more than she said, calling Terry immediately. Halfway into the conversation, Terry intrudes "I know my sister in-law, she's going to check and see if ANY of you knew this Jade. Don't be surprised if one of Tynie's laptops gets involved." TreMarion presumes "Macie's just as bad as Tynie when it comes to worryin'. I'll cover her to Tynie. Don't you worry about that."

Terry and TreMarion discuss how to tell Tynie and Bobby, let alone when, Terry deciding "Tynie'd likely call off the vacation over this, judging by how she tends to become concerned. We need to show them we can come together without them around, and still defend their interests. I know it sounds nuts." TreMarion intrudes "No, it doesn't. You've made one hell of a decision. You'll need to extend that to cover T and Sasha though." "Consider it done." Terry ceases, both men hanging up.

Getting the text Macie sent after that phone call, TreMarion contacts the special agent that called Macie. Having all kinds of questions, TreMarion adds "Our attorney told Macie not to ask these, I was ordered to. I am Tynie's father. You may very well get called by our counsel." Learning that Jade wasn't connected to the family in ways that INTERPOL or the FBI could find, TreMarion's other inquiries get replied to one-by-one. The closer to that call is an admission that the special agent figured the family's attorney may call him. Both men hang up, TreMarion stashing his phone in a pocket.

The FBI agent instincts in Macie kicked into overdrive as she searched out for any plausible link between Jade and the family, unaware that the authorities already did that. Finding none, she texts Terry to confess her behaviors. "You've done enough. You're effectively to stand down and only concern yourself with the property being monitored. I and TreMarion got it from here." Terry orders. Replying complicitly, Macie shuts down the laptop and leaves Tynie's office. Pocketing her phone, Macie elects to go about the entire land and search for anything out of the ordinary. The moment after she heads outside, Macie hopes that her way of handling this won't cost her the new post with Tynie's practice.

Terry and TreMarion take a break from this situation long enough to eat, TreMarion updating the family's lawyer prior to cleaning his house. "I'm calling you now because I tend not to be able to hear my phone when running my vacuum." TreMarion releases, going into the details he was given. Terry asks for the special agent's number, TreMarion promising to text him that as soon as they end the call. Accepting that, the two men discuss how to go about their day after Terry executes the "Family's plan" to "handle this new situation."

"TreMarion, after this call you are to go about your day. Be there for Macie, T and Sasha if anything urgent strikes. If they ask why I'm not there, you tell them I'm handling unexpected issues for the family that I will not discuss further." Terry admonishes. "You got it man." TreMarion vows, hanging up. The last thing TreMarion is supposed to do in this situation is to send Terry that phone number, doing so in seconds with a quick text. TreMarion texts T, Sasha, and Macie saying "If I don't answer when you call since my phone has a full battery, I'm cleaning my house or not right by it. I don't believe in having my phone in my pocket when dealing with cleaning solutions. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I also may be vacuuming so I may not hear the ringer on my phone."

Macie's only half done with examining the outer portion of Tynie and Bobby's land when she gets that text, sending back "TreMarion, we're making that a rule for the entire family. Trust me dude." T and Sasha concur "Macie's right. We totally understand. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine. Hell, right now they're snoring!" TreMarion sends love back to T and Sasha, sending to Macie "We're to stand down effective immediately. You know why."

"I do. I'm keeping my promise to Tynie right now man." Macie concludes, everyone then pocketing their phones. Macie looks to the skies, remorsefully muttering "Tynie and Bobby have a right to know." Terry calls Macie at that moment, telling her "Yes, Tynie and Bobby have rights to know. TreMarion and I want to show them that we can come together in their absence. Lord knows Tynie's not had people do that much for her in her life. I commend you Macie for handling it as you have. I've already updated the special agent that called you this morning. I'll be the one he calls from now on. You know what to do and when." Macie agrees, both hanging up and again pocketing their phones.

Terry found out the sole reason Jade's not in custody right now: international red tape for extradition to the United States. INTERPOL is attempting to expedite that process on the behalf of the FBI because of the grand scale of crimes Jade either had direct involvement in or conspired on. Jade's landlord actually gets a reward for what he did, which ironically more than covers the mortgage on all fourteen of his rental properties. One thing nagged at that man though: INTERPOL getting called with the question which rages in Jade's landlord's mind. An agent of INTERPOL is asked "Do I evict the whore or not? By the whore I mean Jade." "NO! Do not do anything out of your ordinary regimen for the day, sir. You'll be contacted if we need you again. The reward will be sent to you via a series of money wires. Expect those to start being sent by the close of business today." The agent mandates, getting Jade's landlord's immediate compliance sworn back.

Again, Tynie and Bobby are left in the dark. Nobody linked to them directly really likes that idea, T and Sasha also being kept uninformed. Terry feels horrid by how this all came to be, worrying about whether or not this means of getting a resolution will end his trust with that couple. TreMarion goes about his housecleaning, taking a break about an hour and a half later. With a quick text to Terry, TreMarion swears "Use the plan we discussed. Treat this as a chance to cover the family without worrying Tynie and Bobby. Trust me. I'll handle if Tynie doesn't like this. She needs this vacation, and we need to come together. Like it or not, our plan is best." "I don't want to put you in that lurch." Terry frets.

"Terry, Tynie'd tell you that this situation is par for you representing our interests. I know my kid. Besides, do you think the family really wants her to go back to those dangerous ways of her past?" "Like it or not, you're right. They do have a right to know though." "On that one, simply say you got some news while they were gone and went ahead to cover our asses like crazy with the legal aspect. Tynie'll LOVE That!" "Dude, you're right! Go about your day. For me to "cover your asses like crazy" we cannot discuss this again until it's totally resolved." Terry celebrates. Promising that he will do as Terry says, TreMarion ends the conversation and goes to start vacuuming.

Macie at last finishes her outdoor canvass of Tynie and Bobby's property, not finding anything that sets off alarm bells in her head. Returning inside, Macie elects to do an IT check on all the laptops of the house, remembering how slowly Tynie's practice laptop was running. "Technically those laptops are on the property, I'm just preserving them." Macie mumbles, locking the front door. One-by-one, the laptops are examined, Macie finding out the antivirus programs Tynie installed weren't being kept updated by the program creators. Changing those programs out, Macie has all four laptops running at once, planning to cover the spike in Tynie and Bobby's internet bill later. While she waits, Macie uncovers who Tynie and Bobby have internet through, calling them.

Telling the agent she works with Tynie's practice, Macie's able to get the couple a much better deal on their internet services. Macie surprises the couple, by telling the agent "Look dude, I need to know how much it'll run me to cover this shit for five years." "Ma'am, we don't do annual pricing. I can get it so you pay ONE fee and they're covered for life." The agent returns. Macie growls "make it happen" before providing her credit card her the line's secure as Macie does that, the agent goes with her orders inside of five minutes. Macie swears up and down that she's checking her credit card after this call, the agent asking to text her the price and a confirmation number. Allowing him to do that, Macie hangs up.

The laptops wind up having a virus on them, Macie then resolving that as she's on hold to her credit card company. Turns out, she wasn't overcharged and the agent she spoke to with the internet company actually noted her post in Tynie's practice as how it was consented. Vouching for that, Macie hangs up. She does call Terry again, this time to inform him of all she did on Tynie and Bobby's names. "You covered them well, Macie. You followed what Tynie wanted for her property, Bobby too. I'm noting it all now. Everything else is covered, you know what I mean by that. I'll update you when I find out." Terry concludes. They both hang up, each one then deciding to charge their phones. Macie exchanges her cartridges before doing that, noting to refresh Tynie's stash of those before she gets home.

Jade has no clue about what's going to change her life forever, let alone regarding the fact those life-altering changes will be happening by the end of the "international red tape for extradition" goes through at a bit of a record pace, INTERPOL ordering an arrest warrant for Judea to be executed. The local cops get that INTERPOL fax, sending out their version of the SWAT team since firearms in the UK for cops is forbidden. Jade's got her apartment cleaned like she's readying for a date, hearing a knock at the door. Her landlord was called moments before that knock was heard, standing beside the cops with a smile on his face. "Too bad you won't be able to whore yourself for this date Jade. I know what you really do for a living." The landlord sneers. The cops take that as their cue to arrest Jade, tackling her when she starts to resist. Jade screams as she's carted away, the landlord laughing back evilly.

As she's whisked away in a paddywagon, Jade demands to know why she was even arrested in the first place. The cops don't answer her questions as they drive on, being ordered explicitly not to by INTERPOL. Soon arriving at the station, Jade's demands and hollerings don't stop as she's taken inside. The other soon-to-be processed inmates all tell Jade to "shut the hell up," getting applauded for their efforts by the highest rank on deck. Jade's basically dragged into an interrogation room, the cops doing that while trying not to leave anything that can give her grounds for a lawsuit. Sitting down again, Jade finally shuts up as an agent of INTERPOL informs her "You won't be in the UK for long. You're getting extradited to the States, where you face a federal prison's needle. We know what you were a part of and who it affected. You already know what the fuck I mean by that so don't play stupid with me!" Jade silently uncovers that the agent from INTERPOL is right, suddenly deciding to retain her silence for the rest of what's left of her life.

A knock is heard on the interrogation room door, the INTERPOL agent getting greeted by a Detective Sergeant, or as they call them in the UK an "Inspector." "Sir, they're ready for you two." The inspector whispers, then assisting in the transfer of Jade from that room. Jade doesn't even cry as the fact her life's about to be ended by lethal injection becomes more close to being real. Terry gets called by another INTERPOL agent as that happens, being told "Sir, we have news. Jade's in custody. We'll need you to meet us at the federal courthouse tomorrow at nine a.m. Jade's being extradited and it'll take several hours." "I'll be there. Thank you. Keep me posted if anything changes." Terry offers. Concluding the call by taking that offer, the INTERPOL agent hangs up. Terry texts TreMarion saying "I have a meeting at 9 in the morning. Federal courthouse. You'll all have justice by the end of the day tomorrow." "I got the family covered man, Macie too." TreMarion answers. Macie's texted the same thing TreMarion got, with one alteration "TreMarion insists on covering emergencies for you and the family. Do nothing more with this situation." Consenting to that, Macie again sets her phone to charge. In his house, TreMarion prays that his phone won't go off again, concluding the cleaning after that last exchange.

Macie's soon after putting the four laptops back where she found them, hoping what she did for the couple doesn't ruin their faith in her. Terry's words about covering the property ring out in Macie's head, telling her those hopes are already covered. T and Sasha don't know a thing about what has struck the family, nor will they until Tynie and Bobby get back. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being cared for basically overtakes the day for T and Sasha, whom share in quick romances whenever they can. TreMarion has two meals ordered in, not really wanting to mess up the house all that much after how long it took to get cleaned. Everything Phil and Bruno had was removed from TreMarion's today too, getting picked up for donation just as Tynie prescribed.

Terry goes about readying for his meeting on the family's behalf at the federal courthouse, realizing he's about to shock the shit out of an agent of INTERPOL in the morning. Today wasn't as relaxing for Terry or TreMarion as Tynie wished, yet on that one TreMarion called it. "Unexpected urgent news that mandated Terry covering the family's ass with the legal aspect" overtook a lot of today for Terry, TreMarion and Macie. It's on the path of final resolution, though,Judea being treated like an obscenely hostile inmate in isolation until the meetup Terry has with that agent of INTERPOL. Everyone's days conclude the same as always, with shower, a bit of quick cleanup from dinner and some sleep.

**The next morning…**

Terry's up by six a.m. making sure the last minute preparations for his meeting at the federal courthouse are complete. TreMarion, Macie,T and Sasha go about their mornings an hour later, all of them doing what they need to at their houses. Judea's fed her last meal: A spread of British treats and coffee. Tynie and Bobby have had no clue about the transpirings in New York, yet again. The couple knows they'll find out when they're meant to, figuring that as they're still asleep in one another's arms at this hour.

In the prison that holds Jade, all of the isolation wing is eerily silent, the other inmates actually slumbering without knowledge about one on their sector. The corrections agents sent to transport Jade forty five minutes after she's fed all have their same-as-always somber looks. Flanking Jade on all sides, the officers put her in restraints that go from her hips to the floor, a black box to cover the handcuff lock, a spit mask, and then escort her the full length of that area of the prison.

By this time, Terry's driving out to the federal courthouse, deciding to be early for this meetup. Parking his SUV, Terry's greeted by an agent of the FBI. Before the FBI agent can speak, Terry orders "Where's this INTERPOL agent that got me out here on my vacation from being an attorney?!" The FBI agent leads Terry right to that agent, Terry not being happy about his vacation being interrupted. "I JUST retired from being a federal judge after 30 years, I'm on vacation as an attorney, and I'm back HERE?! This Judea bitch best get executed TODAY or so help me God.." Terry growls at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, she will be. I was just about to call you to see if we can move up the meeting." The INTERPOL agent gulps, taking in everything else Terry growled. "Let's get this fuckin show on the road!" Terry hollers, getting escorted into the INTERPOL agent's SUV. "Your SUV already has a detail on it, sir. We'll bring you back when it's done." The FBI agent resolves, getting an angry nod from Terry.

Jade's already on the gurney for lethal injection by the time Terry and the two authority agents get through security. They're all rushed to the execution chamber as the warden for that prison starts firing corrections officers for "delaying the orders of INTERPOL relating to those three men." Laid out on the gurney, Judea's eyes are covered as she's secured to the bed. Finding a vein for the cocktail of chemicals about to end Jade's life is easy for the executioner, moreso than with many people he's executed before.

Terry, the FBI agent, and the INTERPOL agent serve as the sole witnesses as Judea refuses to give her last words. Setting up the cocktail of chemicals and their IV, the executioner stands back as the doctor checks for them to be in their appropriate place. Those two men head into the execution chamber, and for once the deputy warden doesn't wait for a "clemency call" from the governor. "I'm here because the warden just had to fire a shit ton of corrections officers. The counsel for Jade's victims will be contacted at a later date to discuss restitution." The deputy warden announces.

"Very Well." Terry chimes, heading to the deputy warden to provide her the main way of reaching him. Pocketing that paper with Terry's number, the deputy warden orders "do it." One injection at a time, Jade's life is taken from her, as the IV of saline escorts that chemical cocktail through her body. The warden appears as the doctor witnessing this execution goes into that room to check for any life signs in Jade. With a shake of his head, the doctor tells everyone in the witness bay that Jade's deceased. "I've got papers to work on, you'll all get copies. Feel free to go about your day, gentlemen. I've got the contact information for the victim's counsel." The warden commands. "Yes sir." Terry responds, leading the INTERPOL and FBI agents out of that prison entirely afterwards.

Returning to his SUV, Terry waves to the INTERPOL and FBI agents before driving away. Both agents wave back as the FBI agent calls off the detail assigned to Terry's SUV. Everyone linked to Jade's execution goes about their day from that point, Terry loathing the fact he'll have to be back in court while on vacation.

The landlord Jade had surprises everyone when he calls INTERPOL again. "I've made a decision. I want to help that poor family who was victimized by Jade. I don't want it to go through the courts, though.. a little help?" "You want to provide direct restitution because you believe liquidating Jade's assets isn't enough. You want to know who to contact to do that, much less how and when." The INTERPOL agent presumes. "Actually yeah. I do." Jade's ex-landlord answers, only to be advised. "On that one, sir I'll have to put you on hold. You'll be speaking directly with the agent in charge of that case."

Waiting for that call to go through, Jade's former landlord is excited. "Sir, I have done my part. I know that, yet I also don't think.."Jade's ex-landlord starts "Sir, I've been told that. I'm actually shocked at you doing this. It's a first in my career." Jade's ex landlord intervenes "Yeah, it is. I hope that what I'm about to authorize in a money wire will suffice for restitution though. Given the fact I'm on a cellphone I'm not naming that figure. Relax, I got enough to live on." "Sir, It will be. don't you worry about that. Here's what I want you to do." The agent on the phone initiates, explaining in great detail the steps Jade's ex-landlord is to take. Vowing he will comply to the letter, Jade's ex-landlord asks for that agent's direct line. The agent texts that information, then confessing that Terry's to be apprised. "I won't do a thing until after you contact me back." Jade's ex-landlord decrees.

The agent returns "You read my mind" before that call's ended. Terry's called with the latest news and the addendum about it being a "first" in a man's career. Terry tells the agent he'll call right back from a landline, then hangs up. Making good on that promise, Terry orders the next moves Jade's ex-landlord is to take. "We only want HALF the figure that man implied. He's done enough as it is." Terry finishes. "Sir, I'll let him know. Consider this situation resolved the minute you get called by your bank." The agent answers, hanging up. Jade's ex-landlord's called again, told everything, only to concede. "If that's how they want it, consider it done." Agreeing to that, the agent ends this call and declares this case as closed.

All the orders he got from Terry and that INTERPOL agent are acted on as that call's ended, Jade's ex-landlord texting the agent with "The wire may take a couple days to go of right now, I've done my part in full." Forwarding that text to Terry, the agent adds "The case is now closed, have a good vacation." Terry sees that text, not answering it because he felt everyone involved in this case deserved a break.

As the day goes on, Macie does have a nagging attack her conscience, that being about Tynie and Bobby's right to and Terry are with her on that, realizing their plan to handle this behind Tynie and Bobby's backs may have violated that right. T and Sasha are also kept clueless about this, namely so they can focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Terry mentally debates calling Tynie while she's in Hawaii, as do Macie and TreMarion.

Tynie and Bobby don't know what's hit, yet they also don't want their family "freaked out if it isn't needed." Although their consciences nag at them, Macie, TreMarion, and Terry all decide to retain their plan from yesterday. After all the hell the family's been through, a man they may never meet in person showed them honor. Today ends almost exactly like yesterday did, with Macie, TreMarion, and Terry praying their plan doesn't hurt the family in the long run. T and Sasha again share in brief romances, this time holding off until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in bed for the had a point though, everyone she's now linked to had the right to know about this.

Like it or not, that'll be handled another day….


	115. 115

Title: Beers After The Fact.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine.

For two days, Tynie and Bobby have been kept in the dark about what's hit in New York. That trend actually started the minute after they flew to Hawaii, yet the couple figures they'll get wind when they're meant to. The plan to only be contacted in "absolute emergencies" afforded Tynie and Bobby the time to do whatever they wanted or needed. Bobby wakes up first this morning, rolling halfway out of the snuggle to watch Tynie sleep.

His mind rages with the fact what she'd learned a couple days ago was withheld from her for so long. Although Tynie told him everything's alright, Bobby's racing mind refuses to agree. He cries as she appears to his view comfortably with a smile on her face. Wiping away the tears as fast as he can, Bobby misses some, which hit Tynie right in the face. Feeling those, she jolts awake, asking "What is it baby?" "Ty-baby, I'm so sorry. I held all that back from you. I know you had some learning about me from afar, yet I should have sat you down and told you everything. You've been so wonderful about it, those plans you made two days ago being so well-detailed and everything. I'm feeling guilty about how I handled that." Bobby admits.

Holding him close, Tynie explores "I felt the same way when my past got stashed from you. We didn't want to hurt each other, that's all. Baby, you said it yourself: we have eternity. I know you want me to get a day that doesn't involve getting hurt. I yearn to give you the same damn thing. However, we will have times where pain gets involved. That's a fact of life, honey. How we, as you say, handle it is what matters. You've been amazing to me too, and not just from a couple days ago. Bobby, you don't need to cart around this guilt. It's really bad for your heart, babe. Please, trust me on this one. I'm not leading, I'm showing you a way for us to go forward. Isn't that what you want? For us to go forward?" "It is what I want, and yesterday was fabulous. We had a blast." Bobby answers, starting to smile.

"That's right babe, be happy. You planned something well too, when you said we'd not have to have a dark-tone discussion covered day for a good while. You may feel like you're hiding shit from me, but you aren't. You're actually protecting us both from enduring another string of hell." Tynie renders. Catching the implication of her words, Bobby goes in for a kiss. Tynie wilts against him as this affection's shared, both of them sheerly enjoying it as long as they can. Pulling apart from it, Bobby inquires "Babe, why have you changed out your cartridges twice in the past couple days?" "Honey, I have the ones I switched out put away in zipseal bags. They weren't filled all the way with my insulin. I did that to protect myself from a diabetic complication. I'll have Terry on them when we get back. I did that to show you I had it covered if for some reason we're not at each other's side when it hits." Tynie releases. "You did great with that then. Babe, next time.. Tell me." Bobby desires.

"OH fuck! Macie's using the same cartridges I am! Babe we need to call Terry.. NOW!" Tynie blurts in place of agreeing with her man. "On it honey, calm down." Bobby promises, reaching for the couple's phone. Telling Terry what Tynie discovered and how she handled it, Bobby requests "Is there any way you can have Macie check Tynie's cartridges in the house?" "I'm all over it man, you two have a good vacation. Something like this is automatically deemed an emergency to me, by the way." Terry replies. In the background, Tynie yelps "Terry you kick ass, take names, and have beers after the fact!" Terry laughs "Tell her I said thanks. As for the beers, not at this hour." Promising that he will tell Tynie, Bobby hangs up.

Terry relays Bobby's requested instructions to Macie, only to learn "Yeah, I was about to call them. Then you about that. I have the ones which aren't totally filled stashed already. I put them in several zipseal bags and have those stashed in a recloseable container. I can get them to ya today man." "I'm on my way over. I've got it from here. Bobby called me, Tynie's got a couple of those on her too. I should have enough evidence to nail the distributor." Terry orders, hanging up. Macie pockets her phone, then carries that tub to the front door. Terry texts Bobby saying "I'm all over this. Your hunch was right. You two go about your vacation from this point on." Tynie sees that, replying "Terry THANK YOU! Dude, I insist that you take days to make up for any on this vacation that were overtaken by emergencies or news you've gotten in our absence. Consider Bobby with me on this shit." Terry finalizes "Done. We'll be in touch another day." Pocketing their phone, Tynie sees a proud look on Bobby's face.

"I know, I know.. I did amazing with that one." She teases, tussling her hair. Tynie's pose leaves Bobby able to grab her ass, the opportunity being taken seconds after she said that. "You are so fuckin hot.." Bobby howls, watching Tynie sit down with his hand not being moved. "So are you.." Tynie purrs, wrapping his shoulders in her arms. Finally releasing her ass from his grasp, Bobby inquires "Anything you want to do today baby?" "I say we have another day like we did yesterday. At each other's sides having fun. We won't be bothered again until we go back to New York. Terry said something about halting his vacation home purchase until a hunch you had is handled." Tynie resolves.

The proud smile Bobby had on a few moments ago expands, Tynie then leading them both out of bed. They head for the Jeep this time, or so Tynie thinks, when Bobby sneaks her Harley keys off the rack. "Since we weren't able to get into the DMV before they closed yesterday, I was hoping we could get one more thing taken care of." Bobby eludes. "My Hawaiian Harley driving license!" Tynie realizes. Bobby leads the way out of the house, planning secretly to take her to breakfast. Securing the house, he then escorts her to the back of her Harley, hopping on before her. Tynie senses why he did that, not saying anything after tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her head where he can still see all sides of traffic, Tynie giggles like a schoolgirl cuddling her crush.

Back in New York,Terry's acquired the tub of evidence from Macie, heading off to initiate the litigation against the distributor of those cartridges. Macie tells TreMarion what happened, getting advised "I know my kid, she told Terry to leap on this shit and take any extra days off after they get back to make up for the ones that were taken over by this kind of situation. Macie, relax. We'll straight up tell ya when ya have fucked up. You're used to the strictness of FBI protocols, we respect that. Our family's more laid back than those regulations. You'll adapt to it in time, I know." Macie concurs "Alright man. Thanks. We'll talk later." Macie and TreMarion then both pocket their phones, heading off to go about their day as they have since Tynie and Bobby left town. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for by Sasha and T when it's needed, that couple discovering the closeness they share is growing by the day.

Terry's bogged down with litigation from what that distributor did to Tynie by their negligence with the cartridges. Macie then texts Terry "If you can, since Tynie's my boss and consented for my access to those damn things…" "I will now." Terry replies, both again stashing their phones. The days going by with Tynie and Bobby being out of town, news to relay to them upon returning grows with each. TreMarion hates that fact just as much as everyone else does, yet he knows Tynie would chance ending the vacation sooner than it's supposed to be over all this information.

On the beachline of Hawaii not too far from their vacation home, Bobby makes good on his secret plot about breakfast. They didn't wear the new rings because Bobby wanted Tynie's license for driving a Harley to be renewed at the first opportunity. The testing's done inside two hours, Tynie driving them away from the DMV and off to lunch. Bobby returns the hold Tynie gave him earlier, smiling from ear-to-ear as they go about their travels.

The lunch is had at the former location of Brady's, Tynie and Bobby getting respected more by the new owners than they've been by many people before. As they leave, Tynie grabs Bobby's hips tightly when someone appears to her that makes her worry. He gets them away from the scene after she does that, the cops being all over the masked asshole which caused Tynie to gather Bobby's hips in a bit of panic. Figuring the ticket will be handled later, Bobby speeds all the way to the beach house. Parking her Harley, Bobby sees Tynie leap off before joining her at the hip. Pulling something from his pocket, Bobby announces "I'm now licensed for a Harley in two states." Tynie jumps up and down, hugging him as she squeals in celebration. When she starts to calm, Tynie recalls "You just risked that to get me away from a potentially dangerous situation. Oh my God, Bobby." "For you and your safety, going too far does not exist." Bobby swears in her ear. Bearhugging him, Tynie feels Bobby put that license back into his pocket. "It's ok baby, we're safe." Bobby soothes.

"Love you Bobby. I say we have what I told Terry to: beers after the fact." Tynie plans, slowly releasing him. Leading the way back inside as Bobby secures the place, Tynie's strut is one with a mixed message. She's happy to be vacationing with Bobby and free of all that hell, yet she's freaked by the prospect of living without him. Bobby stops Tynie cold in her tracks, wrapping his arms around her shouldertops. "Baby, don't worry about that now. I love you. I said what I did to show you just how deeply my love runs. Sorry I scared you." Bobby educates.

They head on to the fridge from there, Tynie replying "I'm alright honey." Getting out two beers, the couple sips them while contemplating the rest of their day. They both close the fridge door, Bobby then asking "Remember those buttons around here you were so worried about?" Tynie nods, giving him a bit of a puzzled look. "Remember yesterday when I changed our plans on a dime so you didn't go to the driveway?" Tynie nods, setting her beer down and stealing his to set it down at the same time. Grabbing Bobby's cheeks the second after her hands are freed, Tynie squeals and plants a deep kiss to Bobby's lips. Bracing himself against her with a quick grab of Tynie's hips, Bobby returns the affection just as strongly as she gave it. Slowly dissipating the affection, they head back for the beers, Tynie laughing as she starts to sip hers "Yeah. You didn't see that coming." Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby appraises "No, but I loved it anyway." Finishing the beers together, Tynie wraps Bobby's hips with her right arm as he rids of the bottles. Tynie starts giggling again, Bobby's turn to give a puzzled look. "Yeah, remember the webcam we had when we were last here?" Bobby nods, then being instructed "Come with me baby.."

Following her, Bobby sees the entertainment center in the living room has been totally re-set. Atop a the TV rests a very nice webcam, which Tynie's able to get turned on with a snap of her fingers. Snapping again, she causes the entire entertainment center to roar into life. "This is why I didn't take the chance to enjoy the Jacuzzi tub with my hottie yesterday." Tynie announces as Bobby's jaw goes for the floor.

On the other side of the screen is Macie, who gets asked "Alright sista, what's up?" "Nothin much, just relaxing. Terry took your offer about moving a few vacation days, Tynie. He said he had to since we found what we did with those cartridges. Chill sista, he'll still take some down time. I'll see to that. TreMarion and the family are fine, they check-in with me daily. Holy shit! I've never seen Bobby so damn quiet!" "Yeah sista, I shocked him.." Tynie laughs, mentally noting the rest. Breaking his silence Bobby says "Macie, thanks for everything. Go with whatever TreMarion or Terry tell ya. Keep eyes on…" "I already know dude. T, Sasha, and the babies." Macie interrupts. "Macie, you're amazing. We'll talk again later." Tynie ceases, Macie agreeing before the conversation's ended.

Looking her husband dead to rights in the eyes, Tynie adds "Yeah, she's good. I didn't get hurt doin' this babe. No worries." Taking her into his arms, Bobby counters "I wasn't worried. You really did surprise me." Looking at the TV screen together, Tynie and Bobby inquire as one "Did Macie just say the family checks in with her daily?!" Another feature of the new entertainment center is to relay texts that are sent to the couple's phone. "Yeah I did. It was.. now get this… Sasha's idea. She said you two'd know why." Facepalming, Tynie mumbles "She was cutting Terry a break." Macie texts "Yep. Later you two." Their phone never left Tynie's pocket, Bobby wondering "How the hell was that possible?"

Snapping her fingers four times, Tynie answers "Yeah, that's another perk of the system." Their day is half done by this moment, neither Tynie nor Bobby really knowing what they want to do next. The next thing they agree on is: Macie and the family with Terry at their side have everything in New York under control. They'll find out about it all in more details when they go back to that residence, barring absolute emergencies.

Relaxing on the couch together, Tynie and Bobby separately realize something else. Tynie swears "You can take a chick out of the FBI, but you can't take the FBI out of the chick!" "That's true. Did you see the way Macie's face turned red and her eyes glowed when she mentioned your Dad?" "I'm cool with her dating Daddy, but if she DARES…." Tynie blurts. Guiding her face so his chest is rested on by Tynie's right cheek, Bobby says "I think Macie will be told just how protective you are over TreMarion. Something else tells me she won't hurt him like that." Sneaking his hand into her pocket, Bobby texts Macie as soon as he has their phone "You have our blessing with TreMarion on three conditions. One: You learn EVERYTHING females put him through this year. Two: you SWEAR that won't be repeated with the ENTIRE family present. Terry's to be there too, by the way. and Three: TreMarion is NOT to know about these technicalities.. EVER!" "You got it man." Macie replies, both again pocketing their phones.

Tynie never left the pose Bobby rendered her in, seeing everything in that conversation. "Bobby, you read me on that one. I like Macie and all, but I'll PERSONALLY re-arrange her fuckin skeletal system if she hurts Daddy. He's not going through THAT again!" Tynie threatens. Holding her closely, Bobby pleads "Calm down beautiful."

Their phone remains silent for the rest of the day after that last discussion, Macie claiming to TreMarion and the others "They send their love. Terry, they fuckin adore you right now! You know why. Unless it's urgent, we'll all talk tomorrow." Getting that replied to with confirmations, Macie sends another text to TreMarion. "I was wondering if sometime in the future you and I could get to know each other better. Become friends and see where it goes, if you're OK with it. By the way, Tynie already blessed this. Actually they both did." "I'd like that actually. I can come by tomorrow so we can chat over coffees. After I heard about Tynie's cartridges, Terry told me, I got worried since you use them too. What time you want to meet up?" TreMarion replies. Macie sets that for a brunch time, around eleven a.m. before TreMarion presumes "You've been told Tynie's obscenely protective over me."

"Not in those words, but yes." Macie admits. "Tomorrow you will know the most recent reasons why." Macie deems that fair before relating that her phone needs to be charged. TreMarion returns in kind about charging his phone, then confirms the time they're to meet up before finalizing "Relax Macie, my house will be fine. I know how Tynie is about that." Macie says "We all do. See you tomorrow."

TreMarion charges his phone before praying that this time, if he falls in love he won't get hurt again. Macie's hopeful too, since she's tired of being romantically alone. However, Macie's also a realist who's aware of the depth of Tynie's wrath. Knowing Bobby's right at Tynie's hip with that, Macie stashes the conversation bearing their blessing so TreMarion can't see it. Having no clue as to what TreMarion needs to tell her, Macie simply prays for their friendship to work out. She does want more than that in the back of her mind, yet Macie also knows just how fast Tynie can ruin someone's freedom. Terry's known nothing about Macie's crush on TreMarion, yet he can't learn about it right now. Being knee-deep in litigation against a negligent medical supply distributor has it's disadvantages, but Terry knows in the end Macie and Tynie will be handsomely paid.

In Hawaii, Tynie's in Bobby's arms trying with all she is to mellow out. "Babe, it's alright. Everything's good, you've no reason to worry." Bobby assures. "I'm so protective of Daddy because T and Sasha have the babies to worry over. I'm the one who can leap fastest when shit hits. I'm the one who isn't afraid of fighting. I'm the one who owes him so much." Tynie cries. "You don't owe him a thing, honey. That's real family love, what TreMarion gave you. He wouldn't want you thinking otherwise. He has me, Macie, and Terry to leap when shit hits too. It isn't your sole responsibility. T and Sasha will help in those situations as much as they can. Baby, please don't go back to being the mama bear for the family. That hurt you way too much before I stopped it." Bobby responds. Tynie nuzzles his chest, saying in a soft tone "You got it." Sighing contentedly, Tynie adds "You just protected me again,babe. You stopped me from doing something I would have regretted." Bobby replies "Anytime."

In New York, T and Sasha day's being taken over by handling the needs of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whom are especially fussy. T plans "I just got an idea, come with me baby." Following him with Bobby Jr. in her arms, Sasha witnesses T start the mobiles again. Hearing Tynie's voice soothes each infant, both immediately showing calmed smiles. "They miss Tynie and Bobby. Macie was right, they don't understand!" Sasha uncovers. "Yeah, Macie was right. I got this babe, we just need to lay these two down for a bit." T concurs. Complying with his idea, Sasha sets Bobby Jr. in one bassinette while Ty-Leah gets set into the other one. T calls TreMarion, worried. "Man, the babies have been really fussy today. They miss Tynie and Bobby, I'm supposed to get them to calm down. Sasha's counting on me, what do I do?" T freaks. "Calm down, son. I'm on my way, don't worry. We'll get the babies calmed. I'm bringing my phone charger though." TreMarion offers. "Daddy, we're sorry to bother you. We're really worried about this."Sasha attaches from the background. "Tell her it's ok. Heading out now." TreMarion orders. T relays the message just as TreMarion hangs up and leaves his house.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off. "Daddy, is everything OK?!" Tynie panics. "Yeah, the twins are fussing really badly today."TreMarion answers. "Daddy, find out if T's laptop has a webcam attached. If it does, call us back. I've got it from there. For those babies, this is no problem!" Tynie commands. Agreeing, TreMarion discovers T's laptop came standard with a webcam.

Tynie snaps her fingers four times, basically setting the next call to come through to go to the TV. Calling her back ten minutes later, TreMarion has the twins returned to their parents' arms. "Hey guys, I made a mistake. I should have listed what's quantified as an emergency. Sasha, instead of having the babies fuss over missing Bobby and I, just call. If we don't answer we're either asleep, the damn phone battery's dead, or we're in a location where neither of us are alright having the phone. That last one's to prevent damage to the phone." Tynie starts. Ty-Leah hears her namesake and reaches out for Tynie. "Aww, beautiful. I love you. I'll be holding you soon enough… ok?" Tynie responds, trying not to cry. Ty-Leah smiles and coos at that, Sasha translating "She likes that idea." Bobby does the same with Bobby Jr. calling him "little man." T hears the squeak from Bobby Jr upon hearing that, pulling his ear away in a flash. "Sorry dude. Daddy,tell T that if they can't get ahold of us, to look for a folder called "we love you" on the desktop. We love you five, but we're not always going to be taking calls while on this vacation." Tynie informs. "How'd that folder come to be, Tynie?" TreMarion asks.

"Yeah, before we left, I kiiinda called in a favor to Macie." Tynie evades. "You Little Shit!" T and Sasha cheer. "This time, the little Shit was Macie. I asked her to help me set something up so the babies could see Bobby and I while we were gone. I was going to have her deliver one of my laptops to make that happen. She totally went behind my back with how that was set to T's laptop. I found out yesterday when she texted Bobby to tell him she'd done a total examination of our laptops. T and Sasha, T's is next. I told her to hold off for a couple days. Chick's done enough for that to be warranted." Tynie objects. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that news, then show signs of hunger. "Daddy, you stay safe. T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. Bobby and I love ya." Tynie finalizes. Getting told they're loved back, the call's ended. TreMarion leaves T and Sasha's about an hour later, all eating together after the babies are fed, changed, and back in bed. Seeing a stunned look on Bobby's face, Tynie explains "Macie's got an extensive IT background. I don't want all that knowledge to go to waste, baby. Besides, it was a chance for Macie to show her hand to the family."

"Very nicely done by both of you. Now gorgeous, you're not to worry about another thing." He recounts. Petting his chest, Tynie requests "Only if you don't." Smiling as he looked down on her, Bobby mouths "I won't." Lifting her head from his chest, Tynie smiles as Bobby sees the glow and blush on her cheeks. Returning it on his, Bobby's expression briefly speaks of not knowing what to do next. "I have a few ideas, come with me.." Tynie taunts, taking Bobby by the hand. Before they leave the living room, Bobby snaps his fingers four times, shutting everything down as Tynie showed him. The rest of the day's spent with Tynie and Bobby at each other's side, not really leaving the beach house property. They eventually go back inside after some time in the sand and surf, Tynie being lead in by Bobby.

Securing the house for them, Tynie elaborates "I know we have that other beach property, babe. I was thinking about keeping that for private parties with our family. The main reason we haven't really left this property again is: we still have time here to enjoy and there's no sense in trying to cram a lot of travel into one day." Standing by her side as that explanation ends, Bobby's proud smile remains as Tynie lays her head to the top of his left shoulder. "Now to do whatever you want." Tynie renders,Bobby tightening the hold they share. Feeling the heat from his hardness, Tynie knows what's next without a word from Bobby, telling him in a yearning voice "Get me in the bedroom and we will.." Picking her up off the floor, Bobby chariots his wife every step of the way across their beach house. Bobby sets his wife to her feet before shutting the door to their room, giving Tynie a lusty smile.

As they undress, Tynie checks her distributor, learning this time the cartridge will hold out for at least a few more hours. Bobby charges their phone, then awaits the return of his wife. Lying on the bed, Bobby sees Tynie lay out on her side. Allowing his hands to roam her body, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Ohh Bobby, yeahh baby.." Toying with her folds, he taunts Tynie's clit with his thumb. Tynie gasps and groans, wanting more as Bobby keeps on. Sliding his middle finger in, Bobby starts ramming that digit in and out of her depths. Rocking her hips, Tynie pleads "Harder babe, harder.." The feeling she has when he complies is body-wracking, his finger pummeling every wall of her core. His body reacts to her moans and pleas, the hard-on he'd sported worsening by the second. Tynie's near orgasm when Bobby pulls is finger out, spreading her legs as widely as he can prior to entering her.

Tynie's core walls clamp onto Bobby's member, as she screams "Bobby!" Panting as they begin making love, Tynie knows full well he's in control. Her arms scale his back, letting her hands peruse his broad shoulders as Bobby feels his hips wrapped in her legs. She'd been intimately taken by Bobby ferociously before, but it was nothing like this. The air in the room is cut by Tynie's moans and Bobby's grunts, the two coming together erotically with an intensity neither knew they shared. Tynie's hands stop petting down Bobby's back and start clawing it, as a prayer that doesn't hurt him encounters her mind. "Like that baby, want more?" Bobby howls. "Yeahh.." Tynie desires. Granting her wishes, Bobby retains the fierceness of his thrusts as she does all she can to "mark her territory" without bringing him pain. They go at it for a while before Bobby hears Tynie wail out enduring another climax. As Tynie's goes on, Bobby comes, hollering her name at the skies.

Rolling over with her still in his arms, Bobby feels the concerned strokes of Tynie's hands down his back. Pulling those away, Tynie sees blood on her palms, squealing "I didn't mean to hurt you!" "Honey.. it's alright." Bobby consoles, sitting up. Turning his back to her, Bobby hears "Bobby, I scratched you really bad. I'm so sorry." Glancing over his shoulder, Bobby sees Tynie wipe away tears. Changing how he sat on the bed, Bobby resolves "It's really OK babe. I know that was an accident." Racing her hands through her hair, Tynie feels like utter shit for what she did to him. Bobby delicately takes her hands, staring into Tynie's eyes as he recounts "I'm serious, everything's fine. You meant no harm, I know. I love you. Please, don't worry about that anymore." Recalling what she said about "trying to be fucking perfect" Tynie relents, smiling like a Cheshire cat as she promises "I won't." They kiss again, Tynie's end of the affection speaking of a deep remorse for what she'd done. Bobby lets the dexterity of his tongue refute that notion, getting his wife to melt against him before too long. Catching her, Bobby slows his end of the kiss down. They end that love display before heading off to get cleaned up, the back of Tynie's mind raging with concern over the marks left on Bobby. He stops their trek, looking her dead in the eyes. "How do I get you to not worry about that.. huh?" Bobby wonders in a bit of a playful voice.

Closing her eyes, Tynie's eyebrows raise for a second, Bobby resuming their trip to the Jacuzzi tub. When they go to get in, Tynie clings to Bobby as her eyes again close. Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby checks her distributor with his right hand. Finding out that's alright, Tynie vows "I love you, baby." "I love you too." Bobby swears, the couple's desire to talk ending with that. Each one then cleanses the other, Tynie learning that the scratches which bled weren't as numerous as she first thought. When they go to dry off, Tynie kisses each and every mark she left on Bobby's back. Bobby laughs "Relax babe." Walking around so their eyes meet again, Tynie retorts "I am relaxed. I just don't like the prospect of hurting you, and I hate the fact I already have. Again." Stroking her left jawline, Bobby plans "We'll talk privately when something really hurts one of us. Until then, no worries." "Yes dear." Tynie forfeits, wrapping herself in a towel. Drying off, Bobby follows Tynie to the bags which still hold their clothes. Changing outfits, Tynie hurriedly gathers the clothes worn over the past few days and chucks them into the same dufflebag from their last vacation. Bobby tries to stop her, not making it to Tynie's hip in time.

Meeting up again, Bobby returns them to the bed, then Tynie goes to exchange the sheets. "No babe, you've done enough as it is." Bobby overrules, handling that before they lay back to watch movies. Standing in wait of him after changing out her cartridge for the distributor, Tynie's eyes speak of love and continued concern. "I'll be alright baby." Bobby promises, watching her overtake half the bed. Aware she hadn't eaten in a while, Bobby surprises Tynie by having dinner ordered in before setting up the entertainment center. "I gotta admit, it was kinda cute feeling you kiss my back like that." Bobby releases. "I love you enough to worry like that about you, Bobby." Tynie vows.

"Hey. I'm here, we're fine. Everything's good." Bobby counters, getting his cheek petted as he shuts up. Tynie witnesses Bobby get out of bed and head for the front door. "Ah Ah Ah.." He teases as she tries to go with him. Laying back, she waits until Bobby's out of the room before double-checking to see if the phone's charging. Twenty minutes pass before Bobby gets back in the room a pizza that barely fits through the door in his arms. "Holy shit!" Tynie gasps, leaping out of bed to assist him. Carrying half of the box, Tynie elates "Now THIS is what I call a pizza!" "Storing the leftovers in the fridge is going to be really interesting." Bobby relents. "On that one, you'll be laying back." Tynie evades. Setting the pizza to her lap as she sits down, Tynie gives him just enough room to get on the bed prior to them resting it so they can both have some. Opening the box, Tynie's jaw drops as the size of their delivered meal totally registers.

Holding up one finger, Tynie gets off the bed and grabs them drinks. Bobby learns the four snap rule applies to this entertainment center too, hearing Tynie do that just seconds before the sounds of the system starting rip through the room. Serving him first, Tynie returns to her spot, the movie starting as they go for the pizza. Tynie's concern over her husband's back being clawed is still evidenced, Bobby seeing his wife eat like she does when upset. Reaching his hand across the box, Bobby pleads "Baby, whoa.. slow down." Tynie does, and the two find out they're being distracted is for good reason. The movie on TV royally blows, Bobby reaching back to see if anything else is on. They break from the pizza to finish their drinks, Tynie again getting up to rid of the bottles.

Bobby gives up the search for something else to watch, shutting down the entertainment center entirely before inquiring "Anything else worrying you babe?" Reclaiming her spot on the bed, Tynie murmurs "Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they won't know us when we get back. They already don't get why we're gone." Holding her hand, Bobby assures "They'll know us, Ty-baby. They'll understand why we've been gone, just not right away." Taking that in, Tynie's requested "Clear your mind, my love. Please." Going back to the pizza, Bobby eats without saying anything in hopes that peace will help Tynie do as he asked. Upon having their fill, Tynie giggles when it's discovered that stashing the left-overs won't be as "interesting" as Bobby predicted. Handling that so he can kick back, Tynie's giggles remain until everything's cleared from.

Arriving on her side of the bed, Tynie slows her giggles as Bobby notices "Glad I can make you that happy." Tynie returns, playfully wagging a finger at him "You always have, babe. If I can't worry, nor can you." Bobby chuckles "Yes dear." Splaying out on her side of the bed, Tynie groans to explain her relaxation. Joining her, Bobby starts their last kiss of the day as Tynie reaches down to grab the sheet. Laughing when their lips connect, the couple ends today on a happy and romantic note. Slumber arrives mere moments after they end the kiss and whisper vows of their love.

All the situations that made Tynie worry are resolved for now, which will serve to enhance her relaxation during this time alone with Bobby. It's only been four days since they left New York, and already everything's back as it was when they first started out. In terms of the events happening in New York with those who matter, Tynie and Bobby will find out the details another day. One thing's for certain, given Tynie's panache with party planning:

They'll be having beers after the fact..


	116. 116

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York the next day, Macie wakes a ball of nerves. She goes through the canvassing of Tynie and Bobby's property slower than usual, namely to keep that task on the forefront of her mind. TreMarion's just as anxious really, unknowing if Macie'll truly accept him once she learns the truth. Both go about their mornings until about a half hour before they were to meet up. TreMarion shows at Tynie's early, Macie greeting him with a pensive smile.

Securing the home behind Tynie's dad, Macie doesn't say a thing. As they sit down in the kitchen, TreMarion advises "Macie,I won't think any less of you if you change your mind after hearing what I have to say. I'll only loathe you if you dare put me or my family through any sort of bullshit." "That's fair." Macie agrees, waving for TreMarion to continue. The explanation TreMarion gives is rather graphic, details provided Macie that she really didn't see coming. They don't even eat until after TreMarion's totally done speaking, the facts of why he's not had a companion in a while being etched into the air of the room. "I don't want Tynie to feel she has to fight like she used to again. I want her freed of that, because her past was pretty much hell. As for Bobby fighting, he's with Tynie so what I said covers him too. The same covers T and Sasha, especially because of the babies. I'm also not afraid to get Terry involved if I feel the need to. You know everything now, Macie. The next move isn't mine." TreMarion sums up.

After hearing the explicit way TreMarion had been mistreated, Macie doesn't take the threats in his summation personally. Rather she heeds them as warnings that speak of his plan for self-defense, looking TreMarion dead in the eyes. "I have to tell you some things, TreMarion.." Macie starts, going into detail about her past with romantic relationships. Her diatribe is just as graphic as TreMarion's, only gender reversed. "I didn't take what you said as threatening when you finished explaining. I say that because I actually agree with your action plan." Macie admits. Discovering an unfortunate common bond, TreMarion arises to hold Macie. "Tell ya what, we take this VERY slowly." TreMarion offers. Macie's in tears at this moment, whispering "You got it." Letting her get composed, TreMarion doesn't move for a few moments. They prepare brunch and eat in silence, both having released some serious topics and needing the peace. TreMarion clears from it all, letting Macie relax before she changes out her cartridge. "By the way, Macie. Thank you for protecting Tynie like that." TreMarion pipes up, seeing Macie with a cartridge in her hands. "She guarded me the same way." Macie answers modestly. Liking the attitude Macie's displaying, TreMarion asks "Is there any way we could, talk on the phone when it doesn't come to family or legal emergencies?" "I'd like that." Macie cheers, watching TreMarion head straight for her.

"I'll tell you if I think we're going too fast." They say together, sharing in a hug. TreMarion stays at Tynie's for a while, starting to say as he left "I've had fun, I can't stay much longer. You know how.." "Tynie is about her family having their homes unattended." Macie finishes, escorting him out. Locking the house as TreMarion drives away, Macie feels a peace she's not known in several years.

TreMarion feels the same peace Macie does, yet his comes with an encroaching worry. The unknowns involved with how he and Macie are changing their relationship are scaring him. After a few moments of giggling, Macie discovers the same concern raging in her mind as well. They say to the expanse of quiet in their present locations "Only time will tell." As for Terry, T, and Sasha, their day is pretty much relaxed. T and Sasha figure out how to download the folder Tynie had Macie put on their laptop so it can be permanently saved without needing cloud storage. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wind up watching the videos in that folder repeatedly, only stopping to be fed, bathed, changed, burped, or to take a nap. T and Sasha realize when the babies fall asleep to those videos that Tynie and Bobby have already impacted the lives of their children.

Sasha apologizes when she approaches the bassinettes "Sorry you two Daddy's got to let the computer cool down. I know what'll help you sleep until then.." Starting the mobiles, Sasha looks at T with a worried smile. "You didn't lie baby." T soothes, going to her side. Holding Sasha close, T wonders under his breath "You think it'd be a bad thing to ask Macie how to set that up so the babies can watch those videos on the TV?" "We do that when Tynie and Bobby get back." Sasha whispers. Kissing her cheek, T cheers softly "Genius."

Terry's day is a lot slower paced than yesterday, the litigation papers going straight through when they're filed. The distributor for the cartridges attempts to offer settlements, Terry refusing each one, declaring them "pittances" every time that company's lawyer calls. The debate over settlements gets heated, Terry playing certain cards relating to Tynie's past and heritage before doing the same with Macie's history. When the company's lawyer hears they're dealing with a retired federal judge turned private practicing lawyer, they cave and agree to a day in court. Terry writes down the date and time of his appearance before a judge, telling that lawyer "For my client's safety I am not having them come with me." Agreeing to that term, the call's ended mutually.

TreMarion's called first with the update, then T and Sasha. All three tell Terry in no uncertain terms to "not contact Tynie and Bobby again until you're done seeing that judge." Terry relays that was his plan, attaching "I've got it all mapped out. Tynie and Bobby are only to be contacted again as they prescribed while on vacation. I'm going to catch hell for that I know, yet I don't want those two having any potential reason other than an absolute emergency to cancel this vacation." T intrudes "Dude, there's no hell to be caught for that. When you explain this to Tynie and Bobby tell them like you just told us and TreMarion. Trust me." TreMarion's in on that call too, vouching "T's right man." Sasha adds in the background "Besides, we'll all have news for them when they return. Just add that to the list. We DON'T inundate Tynie with all this at once, and since this is good enough for Tynie and Bobby, it automatically covers Macie." Terry concludes "Sasha, that was awesome. You all have a deal. We know when to be in contact again. Have a good day." Everyone concurs with that, hanging up separately before charging their phones.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. aren't as fussy today as they have been, Macie and Tynie's gift curing that. On a break from caring for the babies Sasha looks T dead in the eyes before worrying "I was too fierce with Terry. I meant to sound like Tynie." "Honey, no. Don't worry. You were right, you actually mentioned something me and your dad forgot to." T alters. They snuggle up on the couch, enjoying the furtherance of their connection. Macie and TreMarion do wind up talking again, not coming near what Terry told TreMarion when they do converse. Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to the developments, for now. As Sasha said "we tell them when they get back." The rest of the family's day, alongside Terry and Macie's is spent relaxing whenever possible. TreMarion and Macie only cease their relaxation to talk on the phone, eat again, and for Macie: to check over the property. Terry, and those two end their day with a shower before retiring to bed for the night. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for right up until everyone at T and Sasha's heads for bed for the night. Terry, Macie and TreMarion all sleep more soundly than they have in quite a while, each one separately grateful for that.

A lot's turning out better than it did the last time Tynie and Bobby were in Hawaii, even though they don't have the depth of how true that is made aware to them yet. Tynie wanted it that way, entirely because of how frequently their phone went off on the last vacation. This time away for the couple has already been a better vacation than the last one on other levels too. This time they've not had to even an eighth of the things the last vacation brought on. Not only that, their trust in those back in New York hasn't been tested, it's actually been enhanced. The way today's rolled out for those who are connected to the couple is much deserved, especially after all the private hells everyone's survived. The only thing bogging down the minds of T, Sasha, Terry, Macie and TreMarion is a worry that Sasha's way of handling this all may blow up in their faces. As TreMarion and Macie presumed when they agreed to give a change in their relationship a shot:

Only time will tell…


	117. 117

Title: Time's Flyin'

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby awaken in one another's arms all smiles. Everything that's happened up to this point served its purpose, strengthening their marriage. The elated smile creeping up on Tynie's face is matched exactly on Bobby's although they know basically nothing about the transpirings back in New York. Neither concerned themselves with that, both decided in silence to honor the system for Emergency communications. They weren't called for the twins by T and Sasha again, Macie's gift handling the babies' missing that couple for the most part. Pocketing their phone entirely out of habit, Tynie arises from their shared embrace while at the same time kissing Bobby.

Loving every second of the affection, neither one of them wishes to dispel it until that's absolutely necessary. Leaving the master bedroom, both realize their vacation time's burning, Tynie and Bobby having just under two weeks away from the family at this point. From the moment they hit the hallway, Tynie and Bobby go about their morning regimen, only to get ready for time out in the sun and surf afterwards.

Having their phone rested on the kitchen bar when they get in that part of the house, Tynie sends an advisory text to Terry and the family. "If we don't answer this right away, we're not by it. There's no way I'm risking sand or saltwater getting into this phone. We'll check it periodically." Terry and Macie reply "I don't blame you two for that in the least. The family will be sent your love." Bobby watched her do that, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Very nicely done.." He whispers, then taking Tynie out the back door.

Their happiness is etched in every giggly smile, brief kiss, short cuddle, and laugh shared all the way to the shoreline. Starting off their beachtime antics with splashing one another in the surf, Tynie and Bobby quickly recess as the realization neither has sunblock on strikes. Returning to the beach ten minutes after that particular epiphany, they close out that part of the day's sun and surf time by riding a few waves. Heading back in again, they put away the surfboards, getting drinks to have while sunbathing on the deck. Laid out relaxing with a few sips of their libations, Tynie and Bobby are still smiling just as they were upon waking up. "Ti Amo Mi Caldo Uno.." Tynie elates. "Ti Amo, Mi Caldo Uno.." Bobby beams, the two putting their drinks aside to share in a kiss.

Breaking off that love display, the two head inside, each separately hoping the other hadn't been out in the sun for too long. Heading towards the couch, Bobby worries about something else: Tynie's distributor. "Honey, I got that covered." Tynie announces, smiling as the strap that covers that device is revealed to him. Sighing in relief, Bobby stops dead in his tracks. Tynie ends the gap between them, saying "Honey, relax. I had that covered because you've worked so hard lately in caring for me. I've done the same for you too. Thing is, I wanted to show you I had that on lock should you not be right at my hip." Snaking her hand around his waist, Tynie requests "Hey now, no dredging up shit to worry about. We got this, as one." Feeling his arm go over her hipline, Tynie smiles as Bobby promises "You sounded like me, and you got it." "I do wonder something though. What do you want to do next?" She asks. "I was thinking about showing you instead of telling you. By the way, we won't be back here for a couple hours, so one of us will need to go back to the kitchen and get the phone." Bobby replies.

Tynie's right hand goes for his side pocket, pulling out that device before him as she inquires "Oh, you mean this phone?!" "How'd.." He starts. "Yeah, not telling you." Tynie interrupts with a giggle. Walking out to the front door, Tynie keeps giggling as Bobby secures the home. Getting to their Harleys, Tynie's halfway on hers when Bobby laughs "Honey, I love ya. My plan won't work on those." Chuckling as her curiosity's peaked; Tynie goes for the passenger side of her Jeep instead. Driving her away from the beach house, Bobby's smile expands as the plot for this portion of their day rages through his mind. Tynie has no idea what's really happening with their day, until they park at their private party beach land.

"Lord, don't let her kill me for this.." Bobby mumbles, going to get Tynie out of the Jeep. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie poses "Why would I kill the sexiest man alive?" Smiling nervously, Bobby whisks her across the property where the family and Terry stand in the beach as if there's about to be a wedding.

Macie's ready to officiate, announcing "Relax Tynie, I called in a few favors to some of my ex co-workers that owed me MAJORLY. Your properties are safe until we go back tonight. Sorry sista, I couldn't get a flight any later than that." Tynie responds "It's cool sista." TreMarion intrudes on the hold shared by Tynie and Bobby to walk her down the makeshift aisle as Terry leads Bobby to the side by T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their first swimwear and new slings, ones that are made of a lighter fabric. Bobby slipped both re-dedication rings to Terry as Macie stood ready to oversee the event.

TreMarion proudly claimed his love of Bobby, Tynie and the family, adding "I'm honored to be here for this occasion." Kissing her dad on the cheek, Tynie goes to the side of Macie that's nearest Sasha. Bobby's a nervous wreck, aware that his wife didn't want the family bothered much during this vacation.

Macie asks Tynie first "Do you have your own vows?" Tynie resolves "I do. Bobby, every day that I'm yours is my heaven. No matter what we've endured as a couple, we've been able to live it out as I've always dreamed: at each other's side. My love for you grows with every passing second, it shall remain for the rest of time. This ring symbolizes that and something else: you, Bobby Goren, are my diamond in the rough of life. I'm flattered to re-dedicate myself to you today before all those we love. My heart, mind, body and soul are yours for eternity. I will strive to make your life paradise as long as I can breathe. Ti Amo.." Terry hands Tynie Bobby's ring, seeing her slide it flawlessly to her man's finger. Macie turns to Bobby, and before she asks, everyone hears "Tynie, everyday I'm yours is my paradise. Everything we've gone through at one another's side has strengthened us as man and wife. My love grows with every second that passes, it shall remain with you for all time. You are my diamond in the rough of life, Tynie. My everything is yours. As long as I can live and breathe, I'll do my best to make your life paradise. Ti Amo.." Getting Tynie's ring handed him, Bobby slides it to his wife's finger,still trembling a bit from how he arranged everything.

Taking his hands in hers, Tynie whispers "This is perfect, baby. No need for nerves." "You two gonna kiss or what?!" Macie kids, seeing Tynie go for broke with the requested affection being given Bobby. Terry turns to his sister in law, whispering an admonishment "You don't challenge her, Mace. Tynie'll show you up every time." Slowly dispelling the affection, Tynie and Bobby gasp as Sasha hollers "Congrats you two!" Tynie and Bobby walk over to Sasha so that Ty-Leah can be held by her namesake. Bobby Jr.'s handed over by T, Bobby taking some time with his namesake. Terry, Macie, and TreMarion watch that happen, wondering why the couple leapt into holding the babies instead of requesting private time.

"Ty-Leah I missed you so much. Aww, you're so cute in that little swimsuit. When you're older, Aunt Tynie's gonna get you a bikini." Tynie murmurs. Ty-Leah arms smiles and reaches out, Tynie taking that small hand in hers. Bobby follows his wife's every move, telling Bobby Jr. "Missed you, little man. Love you. One of these days I'm gonna teach you all about being a gentleman." Holding the small palm of his namesake, Bobby glows.

Tynie laughs at what her husband said to Bobby Jr. telling Ty-Leah "I'm gonna have to work on your Uncle Bobby being OK with telling your brother he's a cutie." Bobby Jr. coos at that, Bobby saying to his namesake softly "She won't, you're a cutie." Sasha and T hold hands as TreMarion, Terry, and Macie all stand to the side. T inquires "Can I get your attention please?" Everyone, even the babies, goes dead silent at that query, T then dropping to one knee, proposing. "Sasha Marie Goren, I love you. I know I haven't had many opportunities to show you, because I've focused on being the best dad I can be for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I was wondering.. Would you marry me?" Extracting a ringbox with a solo diamond clad gold band inside, T kneels nervously as Sasha squeals "YES! I WILL!"

Slipping the ring to her finger, T worries "I took things too fast." "No you didn't." Sasha counters. Tynie walks up to the couple with Ty-Leah in her sling, querying "You two realize you're getting married either here on this beach or back at me and Bobby's house… right?!" "Yes." T and Sasha say as one. "Tynie, I gave them my blessing. I think it's best we get the babies out of this heat." TreMarion decrees. Terry and Macie verify "He's right." TreMarion then leads the family back towards their cars, T and Sasha finding out their children have an escort to the car they rented. "Macie…" Tynie grumbles. "I already know sista, you'll have a copy of that waiting on you when you get back." Macie supposes. Terry intrudes "No you won't Tynie. I already took care of this." Tynie nods, kissing Ty-Leah briefly. Going to the other side of the rented car, she kisses Bobby Jr. as her husband heads to kiss Ty-Leah.

Standing back together, Tynie worries "I'm going to miss them so much.." T interjects "Sis, we all love you. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. too. I know you'll miss them, we'll miss you too. We'll be back to hang out at your home in New York soon enough." As T and Sasha hop in, Bobby adds "You're right man. Congrats. We love you." Sasha returns "Congrats to you two too. Love ya." TreMarion, Terry and Macie meet with Tynie and Bobby, all of them exchanging hugs before Tynie and Bobby find themselves waving farewell to their family and two friends.

"Wow, time's really flown. T and Sasha are engaged now, Macie and Daddy look like they're getting along great. You and I officially rededicated ourselves before the family. Now to see if Terry wants to chance falling in love." Tynie explores. "I already have, he doesn't. Not right now anyway. Yeah, time really has flown. I'm happy for them too, baby." Bobby concurs.

Taking his wife by the hand without a ring on it, Bobby walks them back to the Jeep. Hopping in together, Tynie celebrates "You were so sweet to have this all arranged baby! I love you so much, today's been wonderful!" Looking her in the eyes before driving away, Bobby answers "It was no problem babe, love you too." On their way back to the beach house again, Tynie's mind rages with a wonder about bringing him something just as special. With a quick glance at Bobby's profile, she realizes those worries will only dampen the couple's day. Chuckling through a closed-mouth smile, Tynie eyes over the ring on her finger, then the one on his. As they make it back to the vacation home, she exits the Jeep first, escorting Bobby inside. Securing the home behind them, Tynie's waited for by Bobby. "I love you babe." They say to one another, Tynie sliding up to his right side.

"You amazed me with that whole presentation, my love." She beams, kissing his cheek. "Thanks. Oh, and by the way: no trying to top this or worrying about giving me something as good as that." Bobby apprises, catching her smile start wavering. "You did that for both of us, ya big sweetie!" Tynie cheers, enveloping his shoulders in her arms. "I'm only sweet for you." Bobby vows under his breath, wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist.

"I didn't get T and Sasha anything for their engagement.." Tynie concerns. "Yes we did." Bobby teases. "Does your being a sexy little sneak have anything to do with why they left so early?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, not telling you." Bobby recalls. Sliding her hands down his back, Tynie playfully bats Bobby's ass before kissing him passionately. As they enjoy this affection, Tynie and Bobby know T and Sasha will soon be celebrating their engagement in a similar manner. Bobby arranged it so that when the family, Terry and Macie get back to New York, TreMarion and Macie have the twins long enough for T and Sasha to go out to dinner. Tynie will find that much out, after they break off the kiss and can breathe for a couple minutes. The time for dispelling this love display arrives, Bobby trying to explain while reclaiming air to his lungs. "Breathe first babe.." Tynie pleads, scruffing his hair. Obeying, Bobby goes silent for a few minutes. Watchfully eyeing him, she remains concerned until hearing Bobby spill the beans about half of the plans he'd made. "Baby, you did all that.." Tynie interrupts. "Yeah." Bobby confirms, getting hugged tightly. "No worries beautiful." Bobby chides under his breath, crashing Tynie's train of thought.

Going to her toes, Tynie starts to neck her husband, feeling Bobby secure her against him. Flittering kisses prior to totally pulling away, Tynie finds herself whisked into his arms, heading for the couch. Settling onto that furniture together, Bobby allows his lips to romantically explore every inch of Tynie from her cheeks to her collarbone. Feeling a return of his stubble alongside the fire of his kisses on her skin, Tynie mewls while rolling her head around. Rushedly draping the outside of her hips with his legs, Bobby keeps up the kisses while simultaneously feeling her bosom. Moaning out as she leans against him, Tynie goads Bobby on. His hands roam all the way down her front, cupping the heat of Tynie's core outside her clothes. Sliding his left hand down her thigh, Bobby's encouraged when Tynie curls up in his modified embrace. "Let's take this into more private settings…" Tynie offers, getting literally carried away from the living room. Not having been felt up like that by Bobby in a great while excites her, as Tynie's mind ravages with a plot to return every move he made.

Her arms drape the tops of Bobby's shoulders as they basically rush to the master bedroom,Tynie's eyes glinting with lust. "Soon enough my Queen." Bobby swears. Tynie runs her fingers through his hair as Bobby's told of her yearnings by her smile. Delicately dropping her onto the bed, Bobby sees Tynie get out of her clothes in a hurry. Following her logic on that, Bobby plops beside her on the mattress. Splaying out onto his back, Bobby sees the love of his life slowly tether onto his side. Retreating her leg a bit, Tynie resumes kissing all over her man, permissing her hands to grope and toy with his member. Bobby moans as she keeps that up, Tynie pulling her hands away suddenly. Kicking her right leg over his waist, Tynie begins to saddle up on Bobby's erection. Riding him as soon as she can, Tynie works out every second of the cravings that have built up inside her.

Holding on to her thighs, Bobby's hard-on gets worked over so intensely even with his bellows and groans, the need to get off they're presently sharing in isn't totally depicted. As his hands paw at her thighs and ass, Tynie starts to moan and wail warnings of impending orgasm. Her hands clutch to his pecs when climax strikes, his hollerings being outdone by hers. Thrusting fiercely a few times as Tynie remained on top, Bobby decides to show his wife just how strongly his desire runs. Her hands rake all over his chest as the change-up of who has control of this intimacy's transferred, the power to Bobby's thrusts intensifying by the second. Tynie's bosom shakes wildly as he continues, Tynie's voice getting taxed by the loudness of her moans and howls. Contorting herself slightly as Bobby's manhood throbs, bulges, and pulses inside her, Tynie goes for a wild kiss. Hearing her moan in his mouth, Bobby displays a bit of erotic ambidextriousity by extending the kiss long enough to cover when he comes. Screaming each other's names after they end this love display, Bobby and Tynie wilt into one another. As they cool down, Tynie unveils the couple had made love without taking off their rings. Composing themselves a little, they wind up aligning the rings to the phone charger for now.

Petting his chestfur, Tynie brags in Bobby's ear "You blew my mind gorgeous." Stretching out on top of him, Tynie smiles broadly. Stroking her hair out of her face, Bobby beams "You blew my mind beautiful." Sighing contentedly, Tynie doesn't speak, Bobby then laying her to the other side of the bed. Rolling to his left side, Bobby smiles just as widely as she has been. Running his hand down her right side, he checks Tynie's distributor wrap, then takes that damn thing off. Fiddling with the cartridge eject button, Bobby silently worries about his wife's cartridge not being exchanged yet. That concern is declared as Tynie catches his smile dissipating. With a glance at the cartridge, Bobby learns the timing of his fret was perfect. Leaving the bed, Bobby gives his wife a quick kiss before the cartidges at last get swapped out. He also stashes the rings with their other new jewelry, the glow Tynie sees in Bobby's face and eyes citing that he'd found another properly-filled cartridge for her. The last thing he does prior to re-joining Tynie in the bed is charging their phone. Tynie waited for him with a giggly-and-elated smile on her lips, their day drawing to a close on an exuberant note.

Cuddling for the first time since they awoke, Tynie and Bobby keep the smiles they've sported pretty much all day up. Tynie looks over her husband's shoulder to find out their phone's battery is damn near dead, smiling as she says nothing. Bobby reaches back for that device, knowing they should eat, when Tynie interrupts his motives "Honey, leave that charge. I'd rather not have it hang up on a delivery guy for our dinner. I'm sorry but hanging up on people is reserved for when one of us is pissed or it's urgent. At least to me, anyway. I'm going to get dressed, and it'll all be covered. Yeah, it may not be very romantic, but I truly don't want to rub anyone the wrong way. We had that in abundance the last time we were here, and even after the fact. You know what I mean by that." Sliding his arm back to her side, Bobby teases "I'll be waiting.." Kissing quickly, Tynie gets out of bed and dresses. "Sweetheart, what you said about hanging up on people: covers me." Bobby informs, smiling proudly. Walking out of the master bedroom backwards, Tynie shows a giggly and proud smile back, turning around so she doesn't fall flat on her ass. Practically running to the kitchen seconds after she's out of Bobby's sight-line, Tynie gathers up all she can carry out of the fridge. Bobby later sees her arms full, leaping out of bed to assist his wife, worrying "You know I don't like it when you do that." "You were relaxing, and after what you did for us and the family: you deserved to. Relax, my King.. I'm alright." Tynie overrides, the two then taking everything to the bed. Bobby diverts to get them drinks, as she sits on one side of what had been gathered. Again joining her, Tynie gets served her drink as they start eating. They don't really touch the drinks until finishing, those being ended before Bobby kisses Tynie quickly once more. Holding up one finger as Bobby dons a pair of shorts, he wordlessly requests she stay put. Complying, she readies the bed for the end of their day.

Returning to the master bedroom fifteen minutes later, Bobby finds Tynie comfortably laid out on his side of the bed. The sheet they've covered in through both their Hawaiian vacations is thrown about her waist, Tynie calling Bobby over with a curl of a finger. Ending the gap between them in a bit of a rush, Bobby overtakes the side of the bed typically slept on by Tynie. They both go for the sheet, tossing it over one another as the last kiss for today is shared in. Taking their time in that affection, Tynie and Bobby stave off slumber. Dissipating the love display slowly, they say "I love you" softly to one another.

Even though the couple has two more weeks in Hawaii, they don't wish that time to rush by. Their family and friends know the couple misses them, however, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby is also aware the couple needs this time away. Today's been a really good one, events enjoyed by Tynie, Bobby and their family making that happen. T and Sasha are engaged, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. basically growing like little weeds. The truth about TreMarion and Macie's relationship will soon be uncovered, not by whom Macie expects either. As for Terry, he's happy being single for now, yet everyone around him prays someday Terry will be willing to try loving someone again. As Tynie said earlier today:

Time's really flying by…


	118. 118

Title: On The Flip Side

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York, T and Sasha find themselves enjoying the sheen of celebration from becoming engaged. TreMarion and Macie took Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for longer than just to allow T and Sasha time out for dinner, the twins being dropped off in a couple hours. Sasha didn't want to sleep in the ring, babying it into the box T provided as they prepare for the rest of their day. Terry wasn't a buzzkill with his desires to remain single, everyone understanding in their own right. T and Sasha make it through breakfast before Macie calls to ask about bringing Ty- Leah and Bobby Jr. back to the house. Learning T and Sasha were good with any time after they clean up from the meal, Macie concurs before relaying the message to TreMarion. Macie's FBI buddies kept excellent watch over the properties while the family was in Hawaii and involved with Tynie and Bobby's rededication ceremony, Terry paying them for their trouble. Twenty minutes later, Macie's delivering the babies to their parents, getting hugged as T and Sasha greet her. TreMarion followed Macie at a distance, hoping to give his girlfriend a bit of time with the family that's in this state. "Daddy, you didn't have to do that." Sasha chides. "I know sweetie. I wanted Macie to be able to have a few moments with you two." TreMarion admits.

As Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are taken out of their carseats and laid into the bassinettes, Sasha watches them both start to nap. "Thanks guys, have a good one. We love you." T assures. "We love you too. We will." Macie adds. "Congratulations" shared with all of them, TreMarion sees Macie out as Sasha locks the house. Terry kicks back as today certifies his retirement as a federal judge, the party delayed until Tynie and Bobby are back from vacation. TreMarion,Macie, T, and Sasha plan to hold off on totally celebrating that until everyone's present, Macie covering them for the gift to be given today. T, Sasha, and TreMarion learn that when Macie texts "I'm taking a couple hours break from watching Tynie and Bobby's house. I have something to drop off to Terry. Relax guys, it's all good. Love you." T and TreMarion reply "As long as you're safe. Love you too."

Promising she will be, Macie concludes the conversation. Terry has no idea what Macie and the family plan to give him to honor the impending retirement, all he's aware of is a final meet-up at the federal courthouse. TreMarion relays the time and location of the meeting to Macie and the others, attaching "I don't want the babies out in a potential rainstorm, I'm going alone. Macie has to watch Tynie and Bobby's house. I'll be safe. Love you." Macie and the others realize TreMarion's attempting to protect Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., accepting his terms in their response text. Terry alters the entire plan by sending "The meeting isn't a celebration TreMarion, it's red-tape related. I've already appraised them that my attorney's on vacation. I'll be in out and done inside of an hour. We'll party when Tynie and Bobby get home." Honoring his words, TreMarion sends off a restatement of what Terry told him. Everyone arranges to have as much of a relaxing day as they can, also agreeing to keep in contact in case of emergencies.

The family's bonded without worrying Tynie and Bobby much, TreMarion and Macie enhancing that at a slowly romantic pace from what everyone can presently tell. T and Sasha realize that first, recalling how TreMarion treated Macie as they left that residence. "Tynie and Bobby already blessed them. I bet there was a catch involved for Macie too. I know how protective Tynie is over those who matter." T relays. "Yeah, if Macie hurts Daddy.. Tynie'll kill her." Sasha attributes, then going into grand detail as to why that's the case. T gasps in awe at what TreMarion romantically survived in the past year, verifying "Yeah, Tynie will kill Macie if TreMarion's hurt."

Over the phone, TreMarion and Macie talk about everything this side of that underlying catch to Tynie's blessing. Macie gets wind of it anyway, after having learned a lot about what TreMarion's been through and being previously aware as to Tynie's protectiveness. All this happened as Terry headed off to the federal courthouse for the last time. Like Terry told TreMarion, the resolution of his retirement is cleared in terms of paperwork inside of an hour. Arriving back at his house, Terry's greeted by a nervously smiling Macie. Handing her brother inlaw a gift bag, Macie hugs Terry and leaves without a word. The card inside that giftbag celebrates Terry's career and accomplishments for the family, speaking better than Macie could anyway. Terry learns that as he goes inside and secures his house. Settling the gift bag which also now has the red tape that confirms his retirement to the floor beside his recliner, Terry sees a very large vintage Merlot poking out. "Those little shits.." Terry grumbles, reading the card. One line sticks out more than the others: We love ya dude. Enjoy this. "That sounds like Tynie, but she's in Hawaii. Under that script lays another remark "We did this on Little Shit and Bobby's behalf. They'd have insisted anyway." Laughing as he read those two lines, Terry uncovered Macie and the others were right.

Across town in Tynie's living room, Macie sends a text to the couple that says "It's done. We'll party later. Love you." Tynie and Bobby are awakened by the sound of their phone going off in Hawaii moments later, her leaping to answer it with a start. "Ok sista. Love you too." Tynie fires off, grumbling under her breath as Bobby slept. His arms awaited her return, Bobby saying in his sleep "Sorry that scared you baby." Cuddling up against him, Tynie murmurs "It's ok gorgeous. Thank god everyone's ok." "Amen to that sugar." Bobby mumbles, the two then going right back to sleep.

Back in New York, T and Sasha share in romances whenever they're not caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. The twins sense a new happiness in the home, sharing in it with smiles and delicate coos every time they're held. Tynie and Bobby will soon find out about TreMarion and Macie fighting in their absence as Macie wants to leap levels in the relationship. Thing is, Macie doesn't know if it'll be TreMarion or T that sells her out.

Terry has more time on his hands, the day's celebration being cut into by a call from one of his kids. T.J. on the other end is in a panic, freaking out when he says "Dad, I'm about to lose the house. The bank's been on my nuts about payments when I lost my job. I am on unemployment. Kadie and the kids, all of them, live with me. I don't want them homeless..what do I do?!" "Son, you authorize me to talk to them. Then you give them my landline number. After that, you go about your day." Terry orders. "Ok dad. Will do. Thank you!" T.J. gasps. "Love you son. You and Kadie will be debt free by the end of the day. I know what I'm doing, and you're NOT to argue with me." Terry mandates.

"Love you Dad. You got it!" T.J. blurts, the two then hanging up. Terry honors the plan discussed with his son, covering Kadie's debts too. The bankers learn they're dealing with a freshly-retired federal judge, doing all he says without a contest. Terry later calls T.J. back, informing "Son, you and Kadie are cleared. No more debts. Hope to see you all Saturday." "Dad, you will! We swear it! Thank you!" Kadie hollers in the backdrop, T.J. being to shocked to speak. "Love you all. See you then." Terry assures. T.J. finally finds his voice, sending love back to Terry on the behalf of all the people in his home. Hanging up at the same time, Terry, his kids and grandkids all breathe a sigh of relief.

Electing to put away the paperwork from his retirement, Terry also sets the Merlot to chill in his fridge. Making himself a double bourbon, Terry prays that this bailout of his kids will be the only one needed anytime soon. The other concern Terry has is about the turnout of the family reunion on Saturday. TreMarion, Macie and the others are reminded of that particular meeting by a text sent from Terry. All of them vow to only communicate with Terry on that day if it's absolutely needed, basically ordering their lawyer to "focus on his family."

Macie attaches a promise to be at the next family meetup, as her FBI buddies weren't able to monitor Tynie and Bobby's house that weekend. The ones who were in charge of surveilling the family's property in their absence yesterday all got called into various cases, Macie having to break the news to Terry. "They did enough as it is, Macie. I already compensated them. Relax, I have plenty to live on." Terry counters in his reply text.

Sighing relaxedly, Macie ends the conversation. Everyone who'd used their phones in those talks sets them to charge, Tynie and Bobby again being excluded. Terry at last finishes the double bourbon he made, deciding to spend the rest of the day preparing for Saturday's event. T and Sasha have a bit of a busy afternoon, household chores overtaking the time they're not handling the needs of the babies. TreMarion's busy cleaning his home again too, periodically relaxing. Macie canvasses and cleans up whatever she uses in Tynie and Bobby's house. T.J. and Kadie prepare their children for meeting up with Terry again, answering all the questions that come with such an undertaking. The kids are surprisingly mature about that circumstance, every one of them grateful that Terry, or as they call him "PaPa T" is liberated of Kaytie and her bullshit.

In their own rights, pretty much everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby as of late has reason to be happy. Thing is, the couple will not learn the total scope of elation in detail until they return to New York. The events of the day hold a special meaning to Terry's grandkids especially, as they never knew when they'd feel comfortable being at "Papa T's" again. T.J. and Kadie are just as mellowed as their kids, as Terry showed he'd never allow them to lose it all. T.J. and Kadie do find themselves cutting into their relaxation, however, to plan for Terry's bailout this time being the only one they'll ever need. What his kids don't know yet is: Terry set them up so "losing a job" wouldn't lead to being anything outside of comfortable in their home. The things that aren't yet known will be, in due time. As they say on the streets, it'll be caught:

On the flip side…


	119. 119

Title: Unfortunately Expected Ends

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

After the typical morning regimen in their home, Friday morning starts for Kadie and T.J. unlike many others before it, as T.J.'s son Kurk answers the door for a man with a badge. "DADDY!" Kurk yells, getting T.J. to come running to the door. Some papers T.J. basically expected being served him, Kadie's next to receive the same news. Signing for those papers, Kadie has Kurk usher the other kids to the back of the house. Complying without a word, Kurk and the other children all head for the basement entertainment area.

T.J. calls Terry, relaying what he just got as Kadie secures the home behind the process server. "Dad, I'm being taken for a divorce. Kadie too. Marcis and Janea are also forfeiting their rights to the kids. We've not heard from those two in eight months, now this gets sprung on us. Kurk answered the door for the process server too!" "Son, relax. Tell me when the courtdate is." Terry calms. "Dad, it's the 16th of next month at 9a.m. I and Kadie have 30 days to respond." T.J. informs. "You put those papers away for now, son. We deal with that in a couple weeks. You'll be within the deadline, no worries." Terry plans. "Dad, Kadie and I cannot afford an attorney." T.J. worries.

"Son, I got that covered. Thing is, the lawyer I know is on vacation for the next two weeks. Trust me, you and Kadie are covered rather well when Tynie gets wind of this shit." Terry consoles. "Wait. You mean to tell me…" T.J. guesses. "Yeah son, the same woman who helped me after Kaytie left. Tynie's a family woman too, so like I said: you and Kadie are GOLDEN when she hears this. You won't owe her a thing either. Trust me." Terry returns. "Dad, that's putting you.." T.J. starts. "Bullshit. I'm helping my family." Terry interrupts.

From there,the two men plan out Saturday's itinerary as Kadie makes coffee. "Dad, thank you again. Try to have a good day. Kadie, the kids, and I all love you." T.J. offers. "I will son, love you all too." Terry assures hanging up. Charging his phone, T.J. instructs Kadie to stash the papers away from the view of the kids, yet in a place that's easily remembered. "According to Dad, we're golden when some chick named Tynie gets back from vacation. She's the lawyer that helped Dad after Kaytie pulled her bullshit." T.J. announces.

Terry calls Macie, praying what he claimed on Tynie's name is alright. "Tell her everything. Emphasize that a KID answered the door for a process server, and as far as I can see it all will be well. Trust me." Macie advises. "I don't want to intrude on their vacation." Terry frets. "Simple, you tell Tynie you learned this shit while she was unavailable, and you didn't know if a new set of clients quantified as an emergency. Then go into what I told you." Macie prescribes. Noting her plan, Terry sighs in relief before absolving "You're right. Thanks." They agree on a promise to have a good day before ending the conversation.

Laying her phone to charge, Macie goes about surveilling Tynie and Bobby's property as a prayer is silently sent up regarding what Terry was instructed to do. TreMarion, T, and Sasha have no idea about that happening just yet, Macie texting them all on a break from her canvassing "Terry's got a family situation that will take up the bulk of his weekend. I really can't explain it further. All I can say is this: I hope Tynie doesn't kill him for the things he told his kids." TreMarion intrudes "Tynie won't commit capitol murder, Macie. Terry reacted on instinct. As long as there's a plan in place to inform Tynie,we're good." T answers for himself and Sasha "TreMarion's right. Macie, relax. Tynie reserves her wrath for defending clients or tearing assholes new assholes. She trusts Terry's gut calls, so we're good." Macie concurs with that logic, as they all lay their phones aside again. In another part of town, Kadie and T.J. are relegated to telling the kids the bad news.

Kurk acts as the spokesman for the small group of kids, announcing "Dad, I'm sorry if this disrespects you in any way. Those two showed their hand by leaving us all in the dust, much less pulling this. I know you hated my answering the door to that dude with a badge, but I'm not about to slam a door in the face of anyone with a badge. You and Aunt Kadie are hurting, and we kids are all sorry for that. Trust us Dad, we have who loves us around now. I don't know about this Tynie Papa T speaks of, yet I do know Papa T doesn't trust a lot of people. That ought to account for something with her."

The small group of children ranging in age from eight to twelve sit back and nod at the eldest kids' remarks, verifying their solidarity. Kadie and T.J. share a look before Kadie speaks up "Kurk, you handled that well. You all have. We're just sorry to have to tell you this. Your uncle T.J. and I saw it coming,though. Unfortunately, we knew in the back of our minds when those two left hand-in-hand what would come of it. Lord willing this Tynie takes our cases." Kurk's cousin Lena inquires "I know this sounds nuts, but can we have a day out of the house.. ya know.. as a family?" T.J. and Kadie nod, Kurk and Lena wrangling up their siblings to prepare for the outing.

Terry contemplates texting Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion calling to talk him out of it. "Man, we love how you keep us all in the loop with legal situations. Go with the plan Macie gave ya. You relax today, tomorrow's kind of big for you. Don't worry, the family will only call you out if it's urgent." Terry concedes "Alright man. I owe you two." "Not in our eyes ya don't. We'll talk later." TreMarion objects. Again conceding, Terry ends the conversation, prior to setting his phone on the charger. TreMarion texts Macie and the others, saying "We go with whatever plan Macie has for telling Tynie about this. I just found out Terry's family situation involves kids. Love you all. I promised Terry we'd only call if it's urgent."

T attaches "Kids are involved?! Tynie's going to be all over this shit!" Macie senses "Yeah, Tynie's gonna be extra fierce on this one. DO NOT CONTACT her about it while on vacation. I found out the situation has a bit of time after they get back." TreMarion and T confirm "Got it!" Macie sends love and a confirmation of the plan to "only call Terry out if it's urgent" before T alters "We all relax at home today, only heading out for absolute necessities. We carry that plan over until Monday, to give Terry a break." TreMarion adds "Macie, T read my mind. Nicely done son! Love you all!" Firing off a text of love to everyone, including Terry, all parties involved in the conversation plug their phones into the charger.

The family and Terry loathe not informing Tynie about this new circumstance, yet they all are guessing what her reaction would be should they contact her while vacationing. T.J., Kadie and their kids have a great day out, not letting the first news of their day impede in the slightest. Kurk and Lena teach their younger siblings a lot about love, as the littler ones have all kinds of questions. Not wishing to step on the disciplinary toes of their parents, Kurk and Lena divert the heavier questions with "We'll talk to Mama and Uncle T.J. about that later. Today's a fun day.. ok?"

T.J. and Kadie beam with pride as they take the kids back to the house, both being pleasantly surprised by how the eldest children are handling this circumstance. "Dad, I don't know this Tynie at all. Thing is, I can't shake this feeling she'd want us happy. Especially after what happened." Kurk whispers. "Don't shake that feeling son. Work with it. I don't know Tynie either, but Papa T trusts her rather deeply." T.J. assures.

That sect of Terry's family has a good time in their home after being out for a few hours, movies and meals shared in the new peace Kurk alluded to. Terry learns of the up-beat curve in the day shared by T.J., Kadie, Kurk, Lena and the other grandkids. Also being told of Kurk's shocking maturity in this matter, Terry appraises "He's leading the way for the other kids. You two still be mindful of him and Lena. If anything concerns you with how the kids take this in the coming days: DO NOT HESITATE to call me!" Terry educates. "You got it Dad. Sorry we crashed your retirement weekend." T.J. swears. "You didn't. It's ok." Terry overrules, then sending love to that part of his family.

Macie, TreMarion, T, and Sasha won't be updated about this new ordeal until they find out how Tynie considers it. Terry decreed that in the last promise of this most recent call, saying "I'll keep this between us until my lawyer gets back in town. I know how she works. Like I said,you're all golden." T.J. accepts that willingly, vowing to relay the news to Kadie.

Hanging up, both men set their phones to charge, hoping those devices won't be needed again. Kurk and Lena handle getting the other kids ready for bed, saying to the adults in the room "We want to do this. You two try and relax. After all, you've gotten the brunt of this news. We just hope how we handled the harder questions earlier wasn't wrong." Kadie announces "You handled it well, we're helping you two. We insist." T.J. gets up to follow his sister, the family preparing to end their day together. The younger kids worry about this change in their lives, Kadie and T.J. soothing "We're together, Papa T knows someone who may help. She's on vacation right now, but we're ok." Kissing all the kids goodnight, Kadie and T.J. retire to the rooms not overtaken by minors.

Terry gets called by Tynie, whom originally does so to congratulate him on retiring. "Thank you Tynie. You may kill me for this…" Terry initiates. "What hit?" Tynie intrudes. Terry relates the situation with his kids and their pending divorces, adding that a child answered the door for the process server. "Terry, THAT was all you had to say. I got them when I get back. No charge! Let em know man! I'm aware Macie, Daddy, T and Sasha wanted this to be held back until Bobby and I returned. When MINORS are involved in shit like THIS: It's an AUTOMATIC emergency. They weren't sure I'd be OK with this, so any plans they had to tell me later are to be reserved in case I have a phone malfunction in the future and this kinda shit hits." Tynie interrupts. "You got it." Terry attaches.

"Terry, dude. We love how you've handled our legal affairs. You're not in trouble. Macie likely crafted that way to tell me because she didn't know what I took as an emergency. Bobby or I one will tell you if we ever deem a call for a non-urgent situation. As long as your kids have those divorce papers where I can get at em when I get back, they're so golden even God's blushing right now!" Tynie educates as Bobby listens in. "I'll let them know." Terry promises.

"Terry, two more things sweetie: advise your kids that I WILL need to meet with them to learn the full-scope of what brought all this shit on. Tell Daddy and the others that you're on-call to your kids until I get those divorces done. Trust me, once they hear that: you'll only be called in absolute urgent situations. We love the others." Tynie extends. "I'm all over it Tynie. They'll know. Thank you for this!" Terry proclaims, hanging up.

Charging their phone as that call awakened her from a bit of a nap, Tynie gives an apologetic look. "No need for that babe. You leapt on instinct and handled it wonderfully." Bobby counters. In his living room, Terry texts T.J. and Kadie saying "She knows. You're golden just as I promised. You two will have meetings with her in two weeks. Apparently, since there are minors involved in this, Tynie had no problem taking a call about the circumstances while on vacation. Hell, I didn't know." T.J. replies "We'll be early to those meetings. Thanks Dad. Kadie and I love you. Her phone's too low on battery right now to answer this. I'll tell her."

Terry accepts that, admitting what he'd done to the other family in his life with a mass text. "She's right, I didn't know. I shoulda guessed." Macie concurs. T and TreMarion verify "Terry, you went with your gut on that. We're good, just like Tynie said. We love them and you." Terry's final text for the day is to tell the other family in his life about being "on-call to his kids." T finalizes "Terry, we know Tynie told you to tell us that. After what's hit: it's a given. We'll only call you out if other avenues of resolution don't go anywhere. I speak for the family and Macie on this one, since everyone may really need to charge their phones." T, Macie, and TreMarion all send love to each other, before yet again everybody's phones are set to charge.

In the master bedroom of their beach house, Tynie's clinging to Bobby stronger than she has the entirety of their vacation. "I just got another crash course, babe. I'm so blessed to have you. You have no idea.." She weeps. "I'm just as blessed to have you baby. Everything's alright. We deal with that news when we go back to New York. I know it stings you, honey. Trust me, it will all work out." Bobby vows, petting her right cheek with his palm.

Up until that call from Terry, Tynie and Bobby had a pretty good day. Nothing intruded on their time together, every waking moment prior to being contacted with that situation being spent all smiles. Letting Bobby's hold soothe her a bit, Tynie swears "The two who caused this whole thing have NO IDEA who the hell they're fuckin with!" "They'll learn, but it'll be too little too late.." Bobby vouches, going in for a kiss. As they share in that affection, Tynie goes right back into being full-scale happy while on vacation. Giggling as they dispel the kiss, Tynie's face glows just as it has the bulk of the day. "Your love is mystical." She whispers, petting Bobby's curls. With a cheeky smile, Bobby amends "Our love is mystical." Bobby goes about making sure her distributor cartridge is changed out as Tynie attempts to return to a state of full relaxation. Soon as the cartridges are switched out, Bobby and she cuddle up, grateful that the bad news part of today is over.

T, Sasha, Macie, TreMarion, Terry, T.J., Kadie, Kurk, Lena and the other kids all close out their Friday with some peace in their hearts. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. got cared for whenever it was needed, which is why T handled a lot of the communication. Terry understood why there were delays in replies from that couple, reminding everyone else directly linked to Tynie and Bobby as of late. After the news T.J.'s given Terry these past couple days, an extra bit of worrying has been par for Terry's course. T.J. and Kadie are shocked that their Dad's lawyer took a call about a new case while vacationing, while at the same time silently hopeful Tynie can at last set them free of the ones who walked away. Kurk and Lena pray that the pain they've lived alongside that of their parents and siblings will pass in time, adding grace to be sent on Tynie's behalf as they last knew "She may help us."

Even though Kurk is a minor, he handled today better than some adults may have. Tynie and Bobby are honored that their family and Macie would go as far as to delay the word about this new case until the couple's vacation ended, yet that wasn't necessary. Terry and Macie learned as much, the family basically confirming that in the conversations which followed the news-bringing one. T again stepped in at just the right time, doing so to show his hand yet again to Macie and the family. Tynie wasn't expecting that type of call while away with Bobby,but now it's been handled for the time being.

However, who can really expect having their kid answer the door for a process server?! T.J. and Kadie hoped those papers wouldn't be served within a thousand feet of their children, discovering when that hope got shot down, just how wise Kurk became after his dad bailed on him. As for Lena, she's trying to be strong for the littler ones, but her heart breaks in secret. Terry advised his adult children on how to handle any pain this change in their situation brings, taking a page from Tynie's book. Tynie and Bobby still have two weeks of sand and sun to enjoy, and they're going to do that as much as they can. In relation to the papers and news obtained by Kadie and T.J. this morning, it was an:

Unfortunately expected end….


	120. 120

Title: Decency and Respect are Dead….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine

Terry's most nerve-wracking day in many years arrives, as he knows this afternoon will be the first time he'll see his kids and grandkids in over twelve months. They've communicated by phone a couple times in the past week, yet a lot of what runs through Terry's mind is list of nagging worries. Checking his house for last-minute preparations, T.J. calls wondering if his dad had moved since they were last over. "No son, I'm still in this house." Terry answers, finding out the kids are on their way. Running around the house as Terry waits for his family to show up, his mind still rages with those unspoken concerns.

The peace behind his racing thoughts is soon broken by a knock at the door. Five young kids file in as Terry opens the house, Kadie and T.J. following them. Everyone flows into the living room as Kadie asks "Daddy, would you be offended if I got my first name legally changed?" "No, honey. I already know why you asked me that." Terry concludes, the three adults then making idle chit chat. Kurk and Lena have the other kids distracted with a couple of handheld gaming systems, T.J. asking the two eldest kids to take every minor into another room. Five minutes pass before the living room has only adults in it, the kids ducking into one of Terry's main floor guest rooms with the door cracked.

The idle chit chat is overtaken with concern about the news Kadie and T.J. got yesterday. "I really didn't know Tynie'd have taken that call while vacationing. Evidently, she's really protective of kids. I take it you two know what I mean by that." Terry supposes. "Hold it, Dad. You called her on vacation to represent us?!" Kadie squeals. Terry nods remorsefully. "Sis, I know what Dad means about this Tynie being protective of kids. She's got a strict set of personal rules that kids come first regardless, that apparently means Dad's call wasn't a problem. God I hope she won't get mad at me for claiming that on her name." T.J. infers. "Son, she won't. Trust me. She basically quoted you. I can't call her again for another two weeks though." Terry assures, the remorse leaving him.

Kadie looks at the two men surrounding her, adding "Dad, I was really surprised by Lena and Kurks' reaction. They really stepped up. I just hope.." "Sis, you and Dad have a drink. I got that." T.J. intrudes, leaving the room. Terry gets up to make sure his home's secured before making the drinks his son referred to, serving Kadie.

Less than five minutes later, T.J.'s in the guest room telling the kids to shut off the game systems and talk with him. Shutting the door behind them all, T.J. tells the children to "pull no punches" and that "no language is too curt" for how they feel and why. Lena speaks up first, confessing of her agony and rage. Kurk consoles her before T.J. can, attaching his own regards about the situation.

The younger kids only ask two questions "Why did this happen to us? What did we do that was so wrong?" T.J. covers those answers as best he can, swearing "We're going to be fine now. They're the ones losing out, not us. Especially when this Tynie gets fully involved in it." Lena stops crying to ask "Tynie's taking these cases?!" "Apparently so." T.J. certifies, the younger kids going dead silent. "Dad, we need you to find something out for us. Get word on what Ms. Tynie wants for taking our cases when Aunt Kadie said she's vacationing. Get back to me, I got the rest." Kurk plans. "On that note son, I'll be right back." T.J. retorts, leaving the room. Going to his Dad's side, T.J. relays what Kurk just told him. "Son, Tynie won't go there. Especially not coming from a minor. She told me." Terry mumbles. "How do I.." T.J. starts. "Bro, you have a drink with Dad. I got that part." Kadie interrupts. Changing out positions in terms of talking to the kids, Kadie explains what Terry told T.J. in her own words.

"But mama, we're supposed to pay for things we get." Lena objects. "According to Ms. Tynie, at least from what PaPa T told Aunt Kadie, we've paid enough." Kurk translates, getting Kadie to point at him with a smile. "If that's how Ms. Tynie wants it." Lena forfeits. "On that one, I'll be back later." Kadie supposes, leaving the room with the door again cracked. "Daddy, you said you can't call Tynie for two weeks, right? Can I get her number real quick?" Kadie asks.

Terry gets Kadie's number off of T.J., sending them both a text with Tynie's contact information. When Kadie goes to program that number to her phone, Tynie gets called by accident. "Hello?" Tynie asks, obtaining an explanation from Kadie on how she got that number. "Ok. Terry was told to do that. He best have informed you I'm not taking any kind of payment for taking these cases. Not when you and your brother got kids to care for, goes against my personal ethics code. I don't mean to be brash about it, I'm just trying to explain that firmly." Tynie elaborates. Learning that the kids call her "Ms. Tynie," Tynie alters "I love the respect they're intending on, but I'm more comfortable being called simply Tynie. Let em know for me, and I'll see y'all in two weeks. Have fun with Terry, he kicks ass!" Before hanging up, Kadie promises she'll honor her new attorney's requests.

Pocketing the couple's phone, Tynie grumbles "A margarita right now would kick ass.." Kissing her quickly, Bobby assures "No problem babe." Tynie feels his hand go into her pocket, only to discover in Bobby's absence that the phone's not on her anymore. As he makes them margaritas, Bobby texts Terry, Macie, T, and TreMarion, saying firmly "We're not taking any calls that don't involve sating the twins from missing us, medical emergencies, or crimes committed against the family until we get back. Tynie's needed this down time, as have I. I'll be damned if two new cases are going to overtake it!" Everyone sent that message agrees, Terry confessing "I've already warned the two new clients NOT to call you two again until it's been A MINIMUM of 72 hours after your return. We're having fun, by the way." Not answering that text, Bobby pockets the phone and makes a margarita that Tynie's yet to have: a chocolate one.

Bringing those to her another ten minutes later, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry this took so long babe. I had to set them straight." "Never apologize for defending me." Tynie overrules, taking both margaritas from him. Sitting beside her, Bobby goes quiet as Tynie adores the new libation and gives him one. Taking one of his arms and wrapping herself in it, she beams "Ohh baby, this is heaven. The drink's pretty damn good too." Trying his, Bobby agrees, returning what she said about this being "heaven."

"We gotta find out what Terry's obsession with 72 hours is." Bobby laughs, as they break from the drinks. "72 hours? That's simple. Many places that people are ordered to go to in the name of handling legal issues, like getting a license renewed tend to take all fuckin day. Terry's obsession with that is simply to allow the time it'll take to make those kinds of things happen. Hell, before I met you, I had an obsession with 96 hours." Tynie explores. Erupting in laughter at the tail end of her statement, Bobby realizes his wife made a damn good point. "You totally didn't see THAT coming.." Tynie giggles. Going back to their drinks, Bobby confesses "Actually no, I didn't." Tapering off their laughs, the couple goes silent until their drinks are ended.

Terry knows it's best not to bother the couple regarding the divorces again until they get back from vacation, yet Kadie's making a scene about "having to wait for her freedom." T.J. snarls "You could always fork out the money for another attorney. Tynie's on vacation, and she has just as much right to her own life outside of being a lawyer as Dad does!" Lena's had enough of her mother's attitude, intervening "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to Mom! It's OBVIOUS your drinking buddies are more important than the family! Your constant desire to get shitfaced is why Daddy left! I'm not stupid! I don't want to live with you and your lies anymore, neither does anyone else here!"

Terry poses "Lena, are you willing to say that in front of a judge?" "When?!" Lena asks back, implying her answer. Kurk basically steals T.J.'s phone, calling Macie in a panic, elaborating through stammered breaths "Aunt Macie, It's Kurk. Lena and Aunt Kadie are getting into it. Dad and Papa T heard the truth behind Aunt Kadie's divorce. I'm scared. I don't want my cousins in foster care. Tynie's on vacation for two weeks.. What do I do?" "Kurk, you give this phone to your grandfather. Then you get the kids the hell out of that room. Lena too." Macie instructs.

Less than five minutes later, Macie and Terry are talking as T.J. takes his dad's phone to dial 911. "I'll have the kids stay here until Tynie gets back. I'll take temporary custody of Kadie's kids for that long. When social services hears what Lena has to say on top of the scene you're hearing in the background, they won't let Kadie have custody. Thank you Macie. I know how to work it from here." Terry concludes, hanging up. Macie sets down her phone, praying the kids over at Terry's are alright.

Twenty minutes later, she confides in TreMarion about the turnout with Kadie. "You did right Macie. Go ahead and have a drink, do what you can to relax. You really can't do any more until Terry gets his end covered." TreMarion elicits as Macie finishes. Discovering he's right, Macie goes with the plan she just got. TreMarion calls Terry, concerned with an offer "Macie told me, man. If you, your son, or those kids need anything.. You know what to do."

"Sure do man, you two are to stand down until Tynie gets back. I got temporary custody of Kadie's kids. Social services didn't even have to speak, Kadie just surrendered her rights. Lena told them why anyhow, saying it was a way for her to prepare for showing in divorce court. It's sad that a 12 year old has to say that." Terry instructs. "Have Lena talk to Tynie about that one, you know when. I'm going to sound like Tynie when I say: Hang up on me and call Kadie's bank dude. Get your money back if it's possible." TreMarion plots. "That was the plan." Terry surmises, hanging up.

TreMarion then texts T, advising "Only if it's ABSOLUTELY urgent do we call Terry or Tynie again before Tynie and Bobby get back from vacation. Shit's gotten LIVE in Terry's family. That's all I can really say." Sending a separate text to Macie, TreMarion educates "I'll help you any way I can. Same with Terry, his grandkids, and his son." T doesn't contest TreMarion's advice, Macie graciously accepts TreMarion's offer for future references: both done in separate replies. Terry knows nothing of those conversations, getting told by his bank that Kadie already forfeited all the monies that didn't go to bailing her out of debt.

Consenting to the pending money wires, Terry learns they'll take a few days, due entirely to the amount involved. Terry knows why that is, mandating the account be noted with his updated number in case the federal agents that wire's being reported to have inquires. T.J. awaits the end of his father's call, regretting the position Kadie put Terry and Macie in. "Dad, you don't apologize for her. Aunt Kadie's a grown woman,and if Ms. Tynie found out you said sorry for what just hit: she'd be pissed. I don't know how I know that, though." Kurk intrudes. "Son, Kurk's right. He beat me to it." Terry admonishes.

The two adult men go silent for a moment, Kurk continuing to display an unexpected maturity. "I feel bad for Lena and her two sisters. I can't believe they lived through that, and I think they'll need counseling. I don't know how to tell them. I don't want them bottling this up, or hating me." Kurk realizes. "Son,you leave that to me and your grandfather for now. You've done enough as it is. Please, try to just be a kid for a while.. Ok?" Kurk requires.

"OK dad." Kurk concedes, heading into the room with the other kids. Terry gets called by the social services agent who was just at his house, being told the property belonging to Kadie's three kids is still intact at T.J.'s home.. According to Kadie. Handing the phone to T.J., Terry curtly nods. "You are consented to search my entire house. Do it like you would a standard welfare check. That's my only condition." T.J. authorizes.

The social services agent promises to abide by the sole condition before mentioning her plan to have the kids' property brought to Terry's. "I'll wait up for that, my Dad's in another room trying to console the kids." T.J. notes, hanging up. Two hours later, the belongings of Lena and her sisters was delivered to Terry's. T.J. had not-so-surprising backup in bringing that all inside, Kurk and Terry insisted. Lena had eyes on the kids, with Terry's phone on her in-case of an emergency. Terry learned how little Lena and her sisters had while living with Kadie, vowing under his breath "Yeah, that's changing. Definitely before Tynie gets back."

Kurk locked up the house behind them, wondering "PaPa T, is there any way we guys can take the girls shopping tomorrow?" "Kid's a genius!" T.J. commends. Terry implies "You got your answer." Lena returns her grandfather's phone, not saying a word about overhearing that conversation. "I'm gonna help Lena with the kids. Get them cleaned up and what not." Kurk and T.J. decree at the same time. "I'm going to relax then." Terry assumes, charging his phone.

Something comes of the repeated baths taken in Terry's restroom, none of the kids seeming to mind Kadie leaving. Lena relegates "Uncle T.J., we've talked about this. Kurk's helped us see what real love is, you have too. We need counseling though, and we know it. Not just me and my sisters, but your kids too. You know why I went there."

"We'll arrange that in a couple weeks. Right now, we're going to do our best to have a good time as a family." T.J. counters. Every child is cleaned and ready for bed, Terry arising to show them all to a second floor of the house. The girls had been so used to sharing one bed that when Lena saw that wasn't needed anymore, she cried. Kurk leapt into action, soothing "Lena, you're OK. We're safe now. PaPa T's doing this so that we all have some space, that's all. I'll be in the next room." The other kids heard that, silently splitting the other rooms so T.J. had privacy as well. T.J. turns to his father, murmuring "The kids confessed. They need counseling." "We have that covered, son." Terry confirms. Moments after T.J.'s phone is on the charger in one of the guestrooms, T.J. and the kids relaxed with the minors sleeping more soundly than they had in months. Terry retrieved his phone, charging it on his endtable, before succumbing to a hard and tearful sleep. Today didn't turn out as Terry saw coming, yet things happened which direly needed to. T.J.'s in tears while slumbering too, the youngest ones in his life already being put through hell.

Tynie and Bobby are totally oblivious to those developments, everyone who matters pretty much heeding Bobby's warning text from earlier. They're on the living room couch side-by-side when Tynie slides into his lap. Draping her arms around his waist, Tynie lines her closing eyes with the crest of his neck. "I just want to feel your strong, sexy muscles and be cocooned in your wonderful love right now." She whispers. Obliging her wish to be cuddled, Bobby worries "Baby, you've never asked for that before. What's wrong?"

"I'm flustered, honey. I'm sickened by the lack of respect and decency which keeps knocking on our marriage's door. It's really cramping my desire to practice law beyond handling those two divorces. We've just gotten out of a slew of bullshit, I really don't want to enter another one. Not just us, but our family. I'm also worried about the turnout of Terry's reunion." Tynie mumbles.

Petting down her back, Bobby soothes "Just relax now, beautiful." In the back of his mind, Bobby concerned over the very things his wife mumbled, waiting until Tynie showed signs of relaxation in silence. Thirty minutes pass in total quiet, Tynie at last being mellowed out once more. Seeing the pain of Tynie's testimony evade the expression Bobby sees on her face, he sets her delicately to the side.

Retrieving their phone, Bobby contacts Macie, praying the call isn't being placed too late. "Nah, man. I'm wide awake." Macie refutes upon answering it, then she spares no detail about what struck at Terry's. "Damn. Next time you speak with Terry, tell him Tynie will NOT take Kadie back as a client. Not after this, and yes she will know. I'll tell her later, Macie. By the way, you all acted on attorney's orders." Bobby attests. "I'll let him know man. The family sends their love, everyone's alright. We'll talk again when you get back." Macie swears, the two then hanging up.

Pocketing the couple's phone, Bobby debates how or when to tell his wife the news. "I want the rest of our vacation to be perpetually undisturbed. Unless it's for the babies or otherwise urgent, we deal with it when we go back to New York. I'm not fucking with anything other than having a damn good time with the sexiest man alive from this split second on." Tynie dictates.

Seeing the Cheshire-cat smile start to flow across her lips, Bobby shows one of his own. Taking her hand in his, Bobby leans in to whisper in Tynie's ear, saying delicately "All I want to do is have a great time with the sexiest woman to grace this Earth." They both hoped for one thing without speaking it: that nothing absolutely urgent will strike in their family. After a week of interruptions that came with serious news, all Tynie and Bobby want is perpetual seclusion from the stresses of the world while on the beach.

Bobby sends a warning text to the family and Terry when Tynie's back is turned, that stating: "DO NOT contact this number unless: It's for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. It's a DIRE emergency in the family, or someone gets wind of a crime committed against the family. We will NOT answer any other communications. Everything else WAITS until Tynie and I have been back in New York for a MINIMUM of 96 hours. After all the calls relating to serious circumstances we've taken, we're extending Terry's deadline." The family gets this add-on to that text "We love you."

"Don't blame you in the least. It's been noted." Terry replies, being awakened by his phone going off. Tremarion and T reply, again with T speaking for Sasha "You got it. We love you too." Everyone outside of Bobby then saves that text as they charge their phones.

Again stashing their phone to his pocket, Bobby launches himself off the couch to greet Tynie. Enveloping her in his arms from behind as Tynie'd been in the kitchen making their dinner and drinks, Bobby announces "We got our wish gorgeous." "Thank you honey." Tynie elates, showing him what she was making. After a brief kiss, they conquer the meal and drink preparations side-by-side. Keeping that trend up all the way through cleanup, Bobby witnesses the elation in Tynie's every step.

Tynie then shows Bobby something she hadn't yet on this vacation: the breadth of her romantic side. They went from the kitchen to the shoreline, walking arm-in-arm while kissing. Bobby stops Tynie cold after several kisses, carrying her from the beach towards the house. Setting her down, he gets whisked inside as she secures the deck door. Wrapping his hips in her right arm, Tynie gives a look of desire. Bobby smiles broadly at that, saying in a deep-and-husky tone "Lead the way, beauty." Giggling shortly, Tynie drags her arm across his beltline until their hands entangle in a hold. Strutting as a gap's created between them, Tynie doesn't speak as Bobby whistles at the display before him.

Arriving in the master bedroom doorway, Tynie halts abruptly, making him bump squarely into her back. Just as Bobby was going to apologize, she spins on her toes and plasters a hot kiss to his lips. Haphazardly stumbling in the direction of the bed, neither wishes to end the kiss until Tynie's knees hit the edge of the mattress. "Sorry babe." Bobby mumbles, feeling his wife snake a hand into his pocket. As Bobby stands at her feet, that device is on the charger and Tynie crawls backwards so her frame's aligned fully the bed.

Slithering onto the bed beside her, Bobby starts to paw at Tynie's outfit, tearing the top off at the shoulders. Reaching out for his chest, Tynie removes the shirt in one fell swoop, both then aiming to get out of their shorts. Seeing his wife nude from the hips up excites Bobby, whom shows it by hungrily kissing everywhere from Tynie's lips to her navel. The sounds of hems being destroyed cuts through the air, neither having anymore clothes to contend with prior to making love. The shredded outfits get discarded to the side of the bed, Tynie and Bobby laying so they're face to face as he halts the kissing. In a show of want and her power, Tynie pushes him onto his back, straddling Bobby so her clit's flittered by the pulsing of his erection. She's wet already, droplets of that striking the head as Bobby grasped her hips. Sliding down so the length of his heat is partially taken inside her, Tynie mewls "Ohh Damn…" One fierce thrust given her and Bobby's all the way inside, his dick thumping against every inch of Tynie's core walls. Tynie gazes into his eyes for a few moments, allowing the thumps of Bobby's member to continue without either moving. Pawing at his pecs, Tynie starts to gyrate and leap on his hardness. Groaning in pure yearning, Bobby goads her on, refusing to thrust until Tynie asks for it. His hands toy with every inch of her bosom, before coursing down her sides, in the end of those moves Bobby's grabbing Tynie's ass firmly.

"Give me all you got.." Tynie moans. Clinging to his shoulders as he began to thrust violently inside her, all she can do otherwise is wail praises of Bobby's prowess. The way Tynie's core muscles vice-grip his raging hard-on some time later decries her impending release. "Just let go baby.." Bobby says between grunts. Dropping just her lips to his chest, Tynie begins to hickey over where his heartbeat can be felt, in lieu of wailing out. The contortion of his wife atop him sends Bobby's heat into depths of Tynie she didn't even know existed. In a rush, Tynie pulls her lips away from his chest, then she desires huskily "Don't stop baby, that feels way too good." "I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, all night long." Bobby howls. "Ohhh yeahhhh…" Tynie groans.

Wildly giving it to her, Bobby hears Tynie scream and howl as he battles back the urge to come. Gritting his teeth, Bobby shortly grunts as the thrusts are kept up. "Just let go sexy.. I wanna feel it. I'm battling one, too." Tynie whimpers. Holding her hips against him, Bobby growls with his teeth still clenched shut "Not for long.." Thrusting a few more times, Tynie feels every ferocious spurt of Bobby's climax. As that overtakes him, Bobby screams "Ohhh Tynie!" Plopping against the bed, Tynie and Bobby rest from this lovemaking. Breathless, they say nothing for a while, Bobby later vowing "Tonight's going to be a wild one." "Ohh hottie, I'm yours. Whenever you want to go again." Tynie purrs. True to his word, Bobby makes this night a wild one, Tynie matching his power every time they're intimate. They don't stop making love until it nears dawn, only quitting when totally spent and unable to do more than kiss before sleeping.

Macie, T, Sasha, and TreMarion wind up having relaxed-toned nights after all that hit, surprisingly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were cared for throughout the night, Macie's gift and the mobiles again abating the infants' missing Tynie and Bobby. Terry and T.J. cried in their sleep. for what's come the kids' way, Kadie's negligence instigating a lot of those tears. Bobby had to resort to basically going postal twice in order for he and Tynie to be allowed to enjoy their vacation, much to the couple's chagrin. Unknown to Tynie as of yet, Bobby plans to sit everyone down and give them a piece of his mind regarding that being the case. All of today's prior events proved one thing unfortunately true:

Decency and Respect are Dead…


	121. 121

Title: "I'm Getting Old"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day, Tynie and Bobby don't awaken until the afternoon, her stumbling out of slumber first. Kissing him briefly, Tynie runs a hand all the way down to his knees. Catching some swelling on the left one, Tynie leaps out of their embrace to ice and brace it, saying nothing. Bobby didn't wish to worry her, yet he was in pain. Tynie noticed that much when his smile gave way to a wince moments after she reached that knee. Foregoing herself until that situation was halfway handled, Tynie later changes out her distributor cartridge. The brace couldn't be put on until the icepack melted, given the fact she'd crafted one that entirely covers his knee. Babying that leg into her lap, Tynie worries "Honey…." " I'm getting old." Bobby interrupts, hating himself for what she had to do on vacation.

"Don't think that way, babe. Everything's alright. Think of it this way, we wanted to relax without being really bothered. Now we have another reason to. I know you wanted to do more outside of the house, yet I also believe I'll have more chances to come back here."Tynie refutes. "You most definitely will." Bobby vows, lifting his leg off of her lap. Stretching out beside him, Tynie provides an opportunity for him to check for anything out of the ordinary. Cruising her side with his left hand, Bobby finds no pain inducing spots on Tynie.

Taking that hand down his face, Bobby mentally chastises himself over "getting old" and "what it's done" to their time away. "So I get to take care of you more today and possibly tomorrow? I love doing that! So your plans got a tad bit delayed? No big deal. Honestly, I was hoping for a kicked back day here at the beach house anyhow." Tynie decrees. "You're being so positive and wonderful about this." Bobby gratifies.

"You've done the same thing for me. Besides, that gives me an opportunity. I know you prefer we do things for each other, yet I've wanted to treat you like royalty. Not sayin' I'm beneath ya or anything, just because I can." Tynie confesses. Leaning so his knee's not bothered, she goes for broke with a kiss. Taking that affection slowly, she hears him moan in both love and pain. Separating their lips after a few minutes, Tynie soothes "I'm all over it babe, you stay put."

Nodding, Bobby lays back as his wife dotes over the injured knee and provides him a couple of ibuprophen. Taking those, a sad look runs across Bobby's face. Shaking her head, Tynie gives a lost pup look to him, getting Bobby to smile slowly. "I know we didn't plan for this, but if you're still in pain in a couple hours: we're getting that checked out." Tynie plans. "Yes dear." Bobby concedes, sitting up in the bed. Sensing he was going to be stubborn about doing things together, Tynie refutes "No baby. You relax." From that moment on, Tynie handled virtually everything they normally share in relating to their next meal, which made Bobby feel like shit.

Serving Bobby, Tynie's told "I love you baby. Thank you for doing this. I just feel like I'm more of a responsibility to you right now than a husband." "Don't feel that way, please. Consider this me giving you a crash course in some degree as to how far I'll go for you." Tynie mopes. Sharing in a brief nod, they eat in perpetual silence, Tynie again caring for the house while Bobby attempts to honor her wishes about relaxing. Coming back into the master bedroom, Tynie sees Bobby sat back with a smile on his lips. Checking his knee, she braces it before approaching the side of the bed where their hips can meet up. Draping her arms around his shoulders, Tynie leans her cheek to the crest of Bobby's neck. "Tell me something sugar. Why are you so hard on the man of my dreams?" Tynie wonders.

"I shouldn't be, you're right. I just want you to be riding the high you were a couple days ago for longer than you've been able to. I also don't want you working so hard while we're on vacation." Bobby confesses. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, nuzzling his collarbone. One deep breath heard by him, Tynie explores "I know you feel horrible about this, babe. I wish you wouldn't. I'm actually riding a high right now. I get to care for the most exquisitely sexy man on Earth every day, and with this I get to prove myself again. I don't know if you knew this, but I've been wondering how else to pull that off. I already know, babe don't worry about that. Thing is, I'm gonna concern myself with it just like you're going to break my heart by bashing yourself over it. I say that because I don't know how else to get you to stop doing that, just like you're wondering with me." Listening to her, Bobby realizes his male ego struck a chord with Tynie that shattered her heart. Cuddling her up in his arms, he apologizes "I really gotta stop hurting you. It's not fair. You don't deserve a second of that pain. Please, forgive me baby." "I forgive you. Forgive me?" Tynie returns. "Always." Bobby whispers, the two then going dead silent.

Everyone in their lives these days is busy in New York, Terry and T.J. handling the emotional aftermath of what Kadie did to the kids. Nobody bothers the couple so far today though, Macie warning in a text "I don't want them coming home early for any reason aside from what Bobby told us yesterday. They need this break, guys." TreMarion and T concur with that logic, sending replies that speak of complicity, T again speaking for Sasha. Once everyone gets those texts, all the phones not belonging to people in Terry's house are charged.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie's silently grateful for the sounds of a storm brewing around them. Hearing the rumbles of thunder outside their beach house, she opts to tether Bobby's body in her arms without a peep. The pain Bobby woke up with is gone, yet Tynie feels him thumping the injured knee against hers. "You OK?!" She worries. "Yeah, just a nervous tick kind of thing." Bobby assures, as that thumping abates.

A few lightning bolts crash loudly outside their vacation home, one of them making Tynie squeak while clinging to him. Feeling her shake in his arms, Bobby soothes "You're safe baby.." "I love you Bobby." She whispers, at the same time mentally self-berating *I was just a total wuss.* Catching the smile she wore for a good while vanish, Bobby counters "I love you too Tynie. Please don't do that." Rubbing her face, Tynie concedes "Alright babe."

"You were right though, about us not leaving today. How long has it been since we've had a day entirely to ourselves just relaxing?" Bobby recalls, getting a giggly smile from Tynie. On a whim, she reaches out of their embrace to find the remote by the phone charger. Turning on the TV to set up the movie channel, they basically learn the plan for a "lazy day at the house" was perfectly timed, due entirely to the storm around them sticking to the area for a couple hours. Settling on a new comedy, the two laugh and have a great time.

Tynie keeps a hawk-like watch over Bobby, even though they're snuggled up, doting over him again the second after that movie ends. She worries in the rears of her mind how that injury occurred, trying also to configure a way to make up for it. Waiting on Bobby hand and foot for another forty-five minutes, Tynie's asked "Hey gorgeous, relax will ya?" Hopping onto the bed, Tynie obeys, returning herself to the cuddled position they'd shared not too long ago.

Saying nothing, Tynie's thought pattern on the origination of that injury is derailed when Bobby says "You don't need to worry, babe. Like you said, everything's alright." As she'd scurried around doting over him, Bobby shut off the TV in their room. Tapping out of their hold, Tynie gets Bobby out of bed for the first time today since discovering and bracing the knee injury. Refusing to allow him putting any weight on it, Tynie becomes Bobby's human crutch as they go about getting cleaned up. Dressing afterwards, they make it to the couch before Bobby howls out in pain. "That's it." Tynie decrees, crutching him every step of the way to her Jeep. She surprises him when securing the house, doing so without losing grip on Bobby that entire time.

Worried out of her mind, Tynie speeds all the way to the ER, not giving a shit about getting ticketed. Getting Bobby inside, she doesn't explain much about the injury, stating "He woke up with it like that." Explaining all that she did before taking him in after that line, Tynie retains the hawk-like watch over Bobby. "Listen asshole, I'm his wife. We're legally represented by a retired federal judge who would have NO PROBLEM flying out here to sue the fuck out of this ENTIRE hospital! I'm also a practicing attorney. You BEST put the word out to the staff that I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH OR GIVEN THE RUN AROUND! If you don't: I WILL PAY OUR ATTORNEY'S AIRFARE!" Tynie commands of the doctor. Noting that in Bobby's newly-drafted charts, the doctor orders everyone around him "Don't give her reason to make good on those threats." From that second on, Bobby's taken care of as if he's a dignitary… for the most part.

Tynie's later told that the injury may require surgery. "Fuck this "may" shit up the ass with an AIDS infested donkeydick!" She growls, praying she has their phone. Discovering she does, Terry's called. "Hey man, how fast can you NAIL an ENTIRE hospital for every hate crime in the books?!" Tynie inquires, then explaining the entire situation just as she did when they got to the ER. "Immediately work for you?" Terry questions back. "Hell yeah! Don't be surprised if you get called back and told to get your ass on a plane." Tynie accepts, with the entirety of her end of the conversation echoing. "I'm already looking at flights and tickets." Terry promises, hanging up. Relating a rough draft of the situation to his son, T.J. says "Damn. Do what they need Dad." The conversation ends when those two men shake hands, Tynie having already pocketed the couple's phone.

The first doctor to have seen Bobby catches Tynie on the phone, Bobby advising "You all were warned. She just made it happen." The charge nurse for Bobby's care says "We're fucked. It's all because jackass over there *points to the second doctor in the room* gave Tynie the run around. He wasn't concrete in his answer and the next thing I know she's on the phone."

Facepalming, the original doctor takes over. Re-checking the x-rays, Tynie's told "He'll need surgery." "Guess what fucktard? After he's out of surgery, I'M UNDER MY ATTORNEY'S ORDERS to sign Bobby out of this hospital! IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TRIES TO STOP ME IN ANY WAY.. I'M PAYING MY LAWYER'S AIRFARE!" Tynie emphasizes, again loud enough to echo. The doctor scrawls that to Bobby's charts,as she's allowed some time with him before the surgery transpires. Holding his hand, Tynie's requested "Calm down baby, please." "I was protecting my man. They were fucking with you and your health. I didn't lie about Terry's orders or the airfare, either." Tynie whispers. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby assures "I'll be alright now, honey. Please, calm down. I love you." "I'll try. I love you too." Tynie frets. The time comes for Bobby to be whisked into surgery, Tynie refusing to leave his side until Bobby says "I'll be alright baby. We got this covered." The doctor bellows as Tynie stands back "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER WAY!"

Tynie watches helplessly as they cart Bobby into the surgery bay, turning around quickly to run before people see her crying. Their phone goes off again, T.J. on the other end. "Tynie, you're going to kill me. I put Dad on a privately chartered plane two and a half hours ago. I paid for it too; he told me basically what happened." T.J. admits. "Dude, thank you!" Tynie gasps, refuting "I wouldn't commit capitol murder." T.J. hangs up, praying his dad makes it to the hospital before the couple has any more shit hit them.

Again pocketing the couple's phone, Tynie's distracted just long enough for Terry to bump into her. "Dude, THANK YOU!" She blurts, elaborating in explicit detail how the hospital's treated the couple. Bobby's charge nurse verifies "If they're attorney can hear me say this: I'll testify in court. She's not lying one bit. I tried to stop them from behaving that way, but my job was threatened repeatedly." "Terry.." Tynie grumbles, flipping the couple's lawyer off. Receiving a curt nod, Tynie goes on a hunt for decent coffee.

She'd cried the entire time that event struck, the trek for coffee providing enough time to calm from the tears. Returning to Bobby's room, Tynie sees the charge nurse and Terry conversing. "She had to yell like a drill sergeant just to get anywhere with those fuckers. Poor thing's scared out of her wits, trying to be strong right now." Tynie overhears. "Terry, the sista ain't lyin on my name. I'm not trying to be racial with that, by the way." Tynie vouches, referencing the charge nurse. "I knew that, honey. No worries." The charge nurse replies, she and Terry continuing their discussion. Turns out, everything Tynie yelled was verbatim Terry's orders, even though he didn't say it before. Those two kept that little secret, the hospital administrator on deck realizing too late just how badly the night staff fucked up.

Stoically sitting where Bobby's clothes had been draped, Tynie covers herself in his top, ducking her eyes away from the other people in the room. "Please be OK baby." She weeps. After sending the charge nurse out of the room, Terry runs to Tynie's side. "Hospitals.. they.. they.."Tynie stumbles out. "Believe me, that'll be used against them." Terry vows. "Dude, thank T.J. for me, and thank you so fucking much for coming down here like this!" Tynie cries. Two hours pass before Tynie speaks again, Terry relating every detail of his plan for litigious vindication under his breath. "Dude, do what you gotta do. Leave no legal stone unflipped. Oh, and make damn sure T.J. and the kids are set. By the way, where are Kadie's right now?" Tynie requires.

"That's what took me so long. I called TreMarion out claiming legal emergency with the family. He said it was not a problem. Other than that, you got it." Tynie kisses Terry on both cheeks after learning that, adding "You know what to do and when dude!" Bobby's wheeled into the room five minutes later, Terry standing up and ordering "I'm their attorney: Get me the sign out forms.. NOW!"

Obeying, the orderlies see Terry scrawl his name to the forms inside ten minutes later. Preparing Bobby to leave as the doorway's mobbed by hospital staff, Tynie again grumbles "Terry.." Flipping off their legal counsel one more time, Tynie assures her husband will be able to leave freely as soon as he's dressed. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby whispers moments before they depart. "Hey now, don't be. Terry and I got this shit on lock." Tynie counters. The night shift hospital administrator starts firing people, a slew of pink slips flying across the hallway. "Too little too late. I'll be seeing you in court." Terry sneers, aiding Tynie in getting Bobby back to her Jeep.

Settling him inside, Terry says "The paperwork from this stays on me, Tynie." "THANK YOU Dude!" Tynie cheers, accepting that term fully. Driving them back to the beach house, she's told exactly what happened in surgery. "Terry already knows. Our main witness told him. I asked her to. By the way, her names Sheana." Bobby concludes. The rain stopped just long enough for them to make it inside the house and lock up, Tynie then bringing Bobby to the couch. "Hey now. Don't think that way. I'm glad my baby's alright." She consoles, just as he was about to loathe what happened. Finagling his feet onto her lap, Tynie relaxes more fully.

Delicately stroking where the surgery's to leave a scar on his knee, Tynie murmurs "I love you Bobby. I know you feel that my fun-filled vacation got messed up. It didn't. I want to spend time alone with you. I realize you had other plans for us than this, but I'm fine. I'd rather this get cared for now than be worse later." "We're still going to have fun, you deserve it." Bobby objects. "Yeah, WE deserve it." Tynie overrules. Sliding out from under him momentarily, Tynie goes for a quick kiss before leaving the room. "I'll be right back." She swears, racing across the house.

Five minutes pass before Tynie returns, carrying something behind her back. "I know this seemed paranoid of me, but I prepared for any-fuckin-thing before we left." She announces, covering the bandages over Bobby's knee with a special brace. "That's not being paranoid, you looked out for us." Bobby overrides. "This sonofabitch is waterproof up to two thousand feet, so we can basically do whatever on the beach, as long as you have it on." Tynie states upon seeing Bobby's curious look. Sitting on a small portion of the couch, Tynie brings his legs onto her lap before scooting closer to Bobby's side. "You've always looked out for us, honey. This happening on our vacation was just a turn for me to." Tynie attests, laying her head to his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough beautiful." Bobby releases. "That, is because you don't need to. My actions were out of love and devotion. Not only that, but there's no debts between us sweetheart." Tynie expounds. "I am getting old though, babe. I'm over twenty years your senior, and I just had my knee surgically replaced." Bobby elicits. "Aw honey, there's no need to concern over the age difference. I married my dream man, not a number. Yeah, you had your knee replaced. All that means is we get more time to have as much fun together as we can." Tynie refutes. "You've never worried about the age thing?" Bobby realizes. "Umm, let me think. Fuck no!" Tynie snarks.

Hearing a relieved sigh, Tynie inquires "Sexy, why didn't you ask me that before?" "I didn't know if it would hurt you." Bobby mutters. "Baby, you're forgetting. We're not to worry about the "what ifs," we're to focus on "what is." You didn't need to let that brilliant mind freak out regarding the age thing." Tynie reminds. "Damn I'm lucky." Bobby cheers. "We're lucky babe. You need anything?" Tynie corrects. "Yeah, for the most gorgeous woman alive to relax." Bobby responds, emphasizing the word "relax." Feeling him run his left hand down her side again, Tynie moans "Ohhh baby.." "That's it." Bobby declares, getting up slowly.

Holding out his left hand, she gets off the couch and takes it, the two then heading back for the Jacuzzi tub. "Terry's already on a flight back to New York. Babe, we didn't pay the airfare.. T.J. chartered a private plane. He said it was his way of thankin' me for takin' his divorce while vacationing. By the way, restitution got vehemently refused." Tynie informs. "That was awesome." Bobby gleams, the two crossing their beach house slower than usually. At last making it to the Jacuzzi tub, they both undress and kick back in the jet-raging waters for a while.

Tynie's gift of that special brace works wonders for Bobby, as they uncover when getting dressed again. "I'm sorry I had to call Terry out and flip him off twice. Dude's got shit goin live in his own family." Tynie mopes, escorting Bobby back to the bed."I know gorgeous, I'm sorry you had to go that far." Bobby adds solemnly. Settling him to the mattress, neither one speaks. "Please trust me on this.." She initiates, switching out the braces. "So much for us having a romantic dinner and walk on the beach tonight." Bobby pines, wincing after. "I'm all over it, babe. No worries. Last I knew: we have eternity." Tynie absolves, reaching into her pocket. "Yeah, Terry planted them on me." She uncovers, handing Bobby a couple of Vicodin from a prescription bottle.

Serving them both a drink after punching the minifridge door shut, Tynie sees him inhale those pills, chasing it with one of the sodas. "I'm not having alcohol as long as you're on those." Tynie dictates, settling the closed pill bottle by the phone charger. Removing their phone from her pocket, Bobby plugs that device to the charger, wordlessly discovering his wife's again being hellbent on keeping things equal.

Resting against his side gently, Tynie worries unspokenly about her weight bothering Bobby's freshly surgically replaced knee. "Even with this, I won't break that easily." Bobby refuses, tightly hugging her. "I'm not hungry anyway babe. I'm worried about you." Tynie defers, dropping her head to his chest. Halfway breaking their hold, Bobby refuses "I will not have my Queen not eating." Closing her eyes, Tynie goes silent as he orders in their dinner. As he sets the phone to charge, Bobby softly justifies "Baby, you going that far is too dangerous. It's also too close to your past, and I don't want that. I get that you're focusing on caring for me, and I love you for everything. I just don't want you not caring for you in the process. " "You just protected me."Tynie beams, shaking her head a couple times. Grasping onto his right hand, she continues "I felt so helpless when they took you into surgery, I was terrified. I love you so much Bobby. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I swear. I broke one of our cardinal rules about hiding emotions until we got back. The only one I showed was anger."

Feeling her again tremble in his embrace, Bobby goes quiet. "I have what some would call an irrational fear of hospitals. You know where it came from, too. Aside from my fears over you, that kicked my ass into kingdom come." Tynie mutters. "Your fears aren't irrational, my love. I totally understand that one, especially with where it originated." Bobby claims. Their conversation's interrupted by a call coming through, the delivery guy being at the door with their dinner. Tynie answers it, saying "Dude, I'll be there in three minutes." Hanging up, she briefly kisses Bobby before racing across the house.

Arriving in the master bedroom another ten minutes later, Tynie witnesses Bobby sitting back with his knee on their pillows. "Honey I-"She starts, bringing over the dinner. "You've done more than enough." Bobby intrudes, helping Tynie get their meal rested so they sit on either side. Eating in silence, Tynie's eyes are glued to the surgically replaced knee, Bobby shaking his head between bites. Instead of her leaping around to clean up, they share that chore, Bobby then taking Tynie into his arms as they stand face-to-face.

"Terry advised something else tonight, My King. He wants us to get our advance directives and wills done when we get back. Evidently he, Macie, and Daddy have a deal where Kadie's kids have someone watching them whenever Terry's working for us. Also, Terry's been a total snot, he's already gotten everyone else to set up times to have those drawn up. I wasn't happy when Terry told me that, but I learned why tonight. You know what I mean by that." Tynie educates. "Yeah, I do." Bobby agrees. Tynie then reiterates Terry's taking the offer of "replacing vacation days" when the couple returns to New York to cover when he handles the family's wills and advanced medical directives, alongside this new lawsuit. "He read our minds." Bobby supposes, going in for the first deep kiss they've shared in several hours. Enjoying that affection as they drag it out, it's only ceased so Tynie and Bobby can come up for air.

"You still feelin like you're getting old?" Tynie frets. "No, my baby took care of that." Bobby answers, smiling. Having his hands on her hips is advantageous in moments, Tynie having not changed out her cartridge since they awoke. Covering that task for her, Bobby sees a remorseful smirk on Tynie's lips. "Hey, there's never a need for that. You've cared for me all day, that was my turn." Bobby overrides.

Tynie leads the way to the back deck, altering "We'll do the romantic walk on the beach and dinner on the sand the night before we leave. Tonight, I just want to be with the most wonderful man I've ever loved." "When did you plan that?" Bobby inquires. "It just came to me." Tynie laughs, opening the deck door. Leaning against the side deck barrier, they stargaze in each other's arms, both separately grateful beyond words for the other. Slithering closer to her husband, Tynie sighs as a woman in love.

Once more hearing a storm rage near the house, they duck inside and secure the deck door. Wrapping his arms around her neck, Tynie says "You relax babe. You've done enough on that knee for one night. Especially since it just got replaced." Picking both his legs up off the floor, she chariots Bobby all the way back to their bed. Sitting beside him on the mattress, Tynie gleams "You totally amazed me last night, honey." Leaning in for another kiss, Bobby purrs "As you did me sexy.." Passionately kissing, they at last relax in full from all that happened.

Slipping her lips away from Bobby's, Tynie makes damn sure his knee's elevated, keeping one pillow for each of them out of the set of four. "Tomorrow we're going back to doing things for each other. I'll not have the most beautiful woman alive acting like my servant anymore." Bobby premeditates. "Only if that knee bugs you too much is that changing." Tynie attaches, reaching down for the sheet. "That was a given dear." Bobby certifies, getting covered first.

Without a word, he tosses half the sheet over her, Tynie then reaching out for him. Sliding into her welcome embrace, Bobby promises "Everything's alright, beautiful. No need to worry." Tynie surprises him, catching the braced knee between her legs and resetting it to the pillows, without making Bobby wince. "No all-nighters babe, like I said: you've done enough." Bobby restates, sensing her motives. "Yes my King." Tynie accepts, scruffing his hair.

Playing with her hair, Bobby decides under his breath to give Tynie a spa day before they head for New York. "Unh Unh, we get that together." Tynie refuses. "Yes dear." Bobby chuckles, the two laying back fully against the mattress after. "I have plans to get Terry something for dropping and running like he did tonight. Dude's got shit goin live in his own family, so it's the right thing to do. At least as far as I'm concerned." Tynie finalizes. "You read my mind." Bobby swears, seeing her lay her head to the center of his chest. Before Bobby can worry, Tynie sighs "I'm already comfortable."

Terry made it back to his house a few hours after leaving the Hawaiian hospital, providing TreMarion a basic rundown of what happened. Macie's informed as well, only to be instructed not to call T and Sasha at this hour. Concurring immediately, Macie says she's heading for bed, relating also that Tynie and Bobby's home is in order. TreMarion stays the night at Terry's, on Kurk's spoken insistence "Sir, I don't know you too well yet. However, I have a funky feeling Tynie'd be upset if you tried driving home while tired." "Kurk, I know you didn't know this. Nobody "sir's" me, the name's TreMarion. My family is on first name basis with Terry, so that's returned to you. Ok?" TreMarion proffers, obtaining a nod from Kurk. "Other than that, you know my kid better than you think." TreMarion proposes. T.J. hears just who watched Kadie's kids tonight, gasping in shock. "Yeah, the whole family's like that." Terry chuckles, everyone heading for bed.

Overtaking Terry's couch, TreMarion is the first to set his phone to charge. All the others in Terry's house follow suit, imagining the rest of the family and MAcie already have their phones plugged in to charge where they're at. The only thing other than Bobby's condition that worries TreMarion is leaving his home unattended overnight. He doesn't know this yet, but Macie plans to go check on that residence in the morning. When she and TreMarion were in Hawaii, she got a copy of his housekey for just that purpose. T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had a pretty relaxed day, unaware of what happened with Bobby.. for now.

The usual way of caring for the babies again occurred, that couple resisting romances until both babies slumbered. Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family misses them, yet they all know the new rules for what's deemed an emergency. Respecting those rules, nobody contacts Tynie and Bobby today, excluding Terry.

Bobby's voice has always sent Tynie's heart soaring, especially when he speaks in a deep tone. However, something he said still nags at her heart, after that had been broken by his male ego kicking in. Tynie attempted to overrule his notion, yet in the rears of her head, she believes Bobby feels that way anyhow. Their vacation's going by slower than the last one, both of them being happy with the pace of days passing. The final thought in Tynie's mind is Bobby's voice repeating one heart-wrenching phrase, as she bears an extreme fear of living without him:

"I'm Getting Old."


	122. 122

Title: "I'm Not Ready To Lose You Yet.. I Never Will Be."

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others belong to me.

Tynie's nestled in Bobby's arms as they sleep, pre-dawn approaching while the repetition of his saying "I'm Getting Old" stops. In place of it something worse crosses her mind. Grabbing Bobby's shoulders tightly, Tynie weeps "I can't live without you Bobby. I'm not ready to lose you yet, I never will be. God, please.. Let me have my Bobby! I love him so much, I'm nothing without him!" Shaking from head-to-toe, Tynie cries "This can't be happening!"

Holding her closely, Bobby intrudes "It's not happening, baby. I'm still here." Tynie's shakes slow down as he repeats himself, her eyes flittering open. "Baby…" Bobby worries. A few breaths hitch in her throat, Tynie softly explaining through tears "My King, I didn't mean to awaken you. I'm scared though. The prospect of losing you petrifies me, even more since you said you're getting old. It's like my dream of this love is coming to an end already. I don't mean to be selfish, but I don't want it to." Kissing her tears away, Bobby responds "I don't want this to end either babe, our love is a dream. It's been the greatest thing in both our lives. I really didn't mean to frighten you when I said that. I know you losing me scares you badly: we share that notion. My Queen, how do I make up for that?" Rocking back and forth in his arms, Tynie mumbles "Just hold me close."

Complying, Bobby whispers "I adore you, Tynie. I didn't realize my saying that would cut you so deeply soon enough. I feel terrible for this, especially now you've had that nightmare. I'll do whatever you want to make up for it, you don't need to only name one thing." Ashamed of her present state, Tynie closes her eyes, saying nothing. "Don't be ashamed, honey. You're being honest with how you feel." Bobby objects, reading her reaction to his latest remarks.

"We're just now going back into having things be good again, Bobby-bear. I can't shake this feeling that the lack of a bullshit clusterfuckery won't last." Tynie panics. "Bullshit clusterfuckery.. Nice!" Bobby cheers. "I'm a…" Tynie starts. "Don't do that to the most beautiful woman I've ever loved, Ty-baby." Bobby interrupts. Curling up as best she can without aggravating his replaced knee, Tynie returns to being silent. Able to feel her accelerated heartbeat, Bobby requests "Tell me what I can do to calm you down." "I'd rather show you." Tynie recounts, briefly kissing his lips a few times. After the third quick kiss, Bobby deepens the affection, with her gladly returning the favor.

Tynie's heartrate slows over the time they take in sharing the kiss, her leaning into Bobby again. After they break the kiss apart, Tynie concerns "Now, how do I make up for awakening you like that?" "You don't have to. You needed me." Bobby overrules, the two then lying back fully against the mattress. Sensing his wife's about to self-berate rather harshly, Bobby senses "Don't let that bother you now. It's my fault that notion even crossed your mind in the first place. Baby, please just try to focus on us having a good time." "I will, after I take care of something else." Tynie promises, breaking their embrace to get up and provide him a dose of the pain medication.

With her back turned to him again, Bobby's able to answer a text that came from Terry's phone. "I made it back. Tynie told you the truth about everything on me and my son T.J.'s names. Beyond that, I've advised the family to handle the remainder of your vacation like this: unless it's for sating Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. from missing you two: no news is good news. They send their love. I've got everything covered. We'll talk again when you two get back." Bobby's conclusion "Thanks dude. Send the family our love. Thank T.J. too. Oh, and expect Tynie to be a Little Shit in the next two or three weeks. If I say any more I'll be selling out the surprise."

Setting their phone to charge, Bobby's given a bottled water and two of the pills from a bottle that's supposed to last a minimum of four days. Tynie's able to catch the entire conversation, the sleep mode for their phone not being activated. "Honey, I misspoke. I gotta care for one more thing, it'll expand the battery life on our phone." Tynie realizes, setting that sleep mode to its strictest protocol as the phone charged. Playfully batting her ass, Bobby brags "I'm married to one hell of a hot woman." Tucking her chin slightly, Tynie runs a hand through her hair before beaming "Yeah. Just as I am married to one hell of a sexy man." Hearing the elation in her voice, Bobby finally takes those pills, as the two sip on bottled waters. Tynie mouths "Thank you" to the heavens between sips, seeing Bobby do the same.

"Choice is yours: We can either go out for a few hours together, starting with breakfast or we can muss up the house and stay around here." Tynie offers. With a shit-eating grin on his lips, Bobby answers "Honey, we're going out." They both reach for the phone, laughing as Tynie snares it out of his grasp. Laying that device to the edge of the bed on her side, Tynie offers a hand to Bobby. Guiding him out of the bed a couple minutes later, they change outfits before their phone's on him.

Appearing to Bobby in of his shirts and a pair of shorts, Tynie ties a knot in the back of the top, which shows off just a sliver of her stomach. "Very hot.." Bobby praises, getting his hand taken in Tynie's, her cartridge then getting exchanged by both when they use the opposite hands. After that, the couple pitches the emptied water bottles and leaves the beach house property entirely, securing it behind them. She did something else when snaring away the phone, Bobby's pain meds pocketed in the same move. "I'd love to ride our Harleys, I'm just not sure about that so soon after.." Tynie initiates, pointing to his braced knee. "After the pain meds are done, we will. Trust me." Bobby sates. With that, they head for Tynie's Jeep, spending from dawn til early afternoon away from the vacation house.

Not once did their phone go off as they were out, Tynie recalling what Terry ordered those who love the couple to do. The shared spa day is taken in during their hours out on the town, Tynie and Bobby getting treated as if they were literal Gods by the staffers of that spa. "Evidently we have a state-wide hell-raising reputation." Tynie supposes. "Looks like it." Bobby laughs, that conversation happening as they left. On their way to the vacation home, Bobby insisted upon driving, Tynie having done that since yesterday. Adamant about getting Bobby inside first when they arrive, she plans "You relax on the couch and rest that knee, darling. I got the rest. I insist."

Forfeiting with a frumpy look, Bobby gets whisked into the home as Tynie goes outside to unload the Jeep. Heading to the couch, he worries she'll get hurt handling all that at once, soon seeing Tynie walk in. She'd divvied the load up into four trips, giving Bobby a chance to go for the pain meds when they got close. Obtaining those, he kisses Tynie with a quick passion, her heading out a few more times to clear the Jeep's trunk-space.

Securing the home behind her after the last trip, Tynie ponders "I'm a lawyer and yet I don't know if you can legally ship three bottles of wine across the ocean and state lines." "I say we keep those bottles here, baby. I have something else planned for Terry's gift anyway." Bobby advises. "What, pray tell, did you do?" Tynie asks, discovering with a pat of her pockets that their phone's no longer on her. "Ruining surprises, are we?" Bobby snarks. "No!"Tynie yips, going straight for his side. Seated side-by-side five minutes later, they go through all but four of the bags, Tynie then arising to put the contents of those into the main fridge. "You didn't get yourself much." Bobby chides a bit loudly. "Baby, that stuff we're sharing. I didn't feel like doing the his-and-hers thing again." Tynie rationalizes.

Returning to his hip, she takes Bobby's right arm and drapes her torso in it. "Are you still scared honey?" Bobby worries. "Yeah.." Tynie mumbles, getting his left arm draped around her, Bobby shutting up as she expounds "I don't know if this makes any sense, honey. I want to honor Terry's orders about the advance directives and our wills. Thing is, those documents are like sealing the very painful end of our love to my heart. I didn't want to cross that bridge just yet. I don't know what made Terry order that, beyond the things that happened at the hospital last night."

"I'm not really ready to do that either, my love. You made total sense, and read my mind. One of us should talk to Terry about that to find out why he made those orders." Bobby assures, retrieving their phone. Putting the call on speaker, Bobby hears Tynie restate what he was told to the family's attorney. "You're not the first one to say that, Tynie. Sasha was, and she basically quoted you. TreMarion did that to ensure you all wouldn't have to worry about distributing his assets in a worst case scenario. He said it was a preventative thing after all you've been put through, Tynie. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet." Terry confesses.

"In that case man, can we split the baby on your latest orders? By that I mean we all do the advance directives thing, using what hit with Bobby in the hospital last night as our motives. We all converge later to do the wills." Tynie offers. "Ya know what? That works." Terry ensures. "Man, tell TreMarion we know, then use what happened last night as why you told us. You know how badly the field of medicine has done us." Bobby instructs. "Will do. The family sends their love. After this call, you'll only be reached again if it's for the twins or an absolute emergency." Terry confirms, hanging up. "Baby.. did Terry say.." Tynie wonders, being cut off by Bobby's apology "Yeah, he did. Honey, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." "We have a damn good reason for that being how I got wind if you think about it. Hell, the reason was your idea. I'm glad Daddy got that taken care of, too." Tynie justifies.

"No walls baby, please. Don't put one up over how you really feel about that." Bobby implores. Yet again clinging to Bobby, Tynie breaks down, her next remarks are barely understood by him. After calming down some, Tynie explains "No offense babe, but Daddy was the first male I ever really loved. He showed me how to really love someone, so that much was earned. I know Daddy's not exactly a younger man, but I've been to enough funerals lately. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are just now forming a relationship with Daddy too, so I'm worried about them knowing him. Today's been a dizzying clusterfuck of depressive shit, aside from when we were out on the town together." "I know babe." Bobby grumbles, electing to silently cuddle her as close to him as possible.

Recalling what Terry said about them being contacted, Tynie sneaks a hand away from their hold to text everyone they know these days. "We love you guys, but Bobby and I decided something: until we get back we're not keeping the phone at our side 24/7. We will periodically check it, though. In the event we miss any communications, they'll be responded to as soon as we can. Sorry but he and I want to be as undisturbed as possible. In the event of an Emergency, Terry's to leap in and handle the legal end of that shit. Should the situation be life or death, we will return earlier than planned originally." Receiving "Love you too, works with us" from all the people she texted, Tynie sets the phone down.

"Now, what would you like to do my love?" She inquires. "Whatever you want." Bobby replies. Snaking her frame closer to his lap, Tynie counters "You mean whatever we want." Kissing the crest of his neck, Tynie leaves a bit of a hickey prior to obtaining Bobby's response to that. Lifting her lips from that part of him, she smiles like a Cheshire cat on catnip. With a tilt of his head, Bobby sets off on returning the hickey to Tynie, concluding it with the same expression on his face.

"Love you baby" They say at the same time, Tynie settling all the way into his lap and slightly loosened embrace. Watching out for his freshly replaced knee, she tosses both legs over the opposite one, saying nothing. "Babe, I won't break that easily." Bobby reminds. Pulling both his arms around her torso, Tynie concedes "I know that, sugar. I just didn't want to aggravate where you're recovering." "I'll tell you when I'm hurting." Bobby promises, watching her curl up in his lap.

In that display, Tynie admits there's one fear Bobby didn't know about yet. She's been scared TO death before, now she's quietly confessing to being scared OF death. "I don't know how to make it better this time, I'm sorry." Bobby admits. Reaching behind herself, Tynie undoes the knot in the back of the shirt she borrowed from him, letting it flow around her waist freely. Drawing the collar up to her nose, Tynie takes in the remnants of Bobby's scent as he guides her head to his chest. "This'll work better." He murmurs, watching her every move.

Breathing in the musky smell of Bobby, Tynie starts to calm from the terror he just became aware of. Catching that in her eyes, Bobby smiles as at last her legs are draped over the armrest. "Ohh God, this feels good." She moans, allowing her smile to expand. Eyeing over the bags surrounding them, Tynie's about to say something when Bobby plans "Yeah, we'll clean up from that another time." "Sheer genius." Tynie brags. "Thanks babe." Bobby answers, blushing. "You're so adorable when you blush." Tynie giggles. "Yeah, so are you." He laughs.

Looking his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes, Bobby interprets the remorseful glint in them "You're blaming yourself for that surgery right now, thinking you somehow caused it. I wish you wouldn't, beautiful. That knee's been injured so many times; I'm surprised it held out this long." "I didn't know." Tynie shrugs, blinking a few times. "I've had my time to relax, now it's yours." Bobby insists, setting her to the other side of the couch with a short kiss. Watching him walk out of the living room, Tynie ponders "What does that extremely sexy thang have up his sleeves? I mean, aside from mouth-wateringly sculpted arms?" "That's for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby announces, heading for the kitchen. Worry sets in as his strut has more hobble to it than Tynie'd like, instigating her to leap over the back of the couch and run to Bobby's side. "No overworking that knee." Tynie chides, wrapping his hips in her left arm. Instead of contesting that, Bobby resolves "Yes darling."

Arriving at the fridge door, Tynie's asked to close her eyes. Complying, she gets handed something for the two to share in, opening her eyes to escort Bobby back to the couch. "I'm a.." Bobby starts. "No you're not, it's my job to care for you like this." Tynie contests emphatically.

Setting the surprise onto the coffee table as they sit down, Tynie relates "I've never had this before." Opening it, she discovers a tropical fruit trail mix entirely encased in dark chocolate. Sharing in that by popping those fruits into one another's mouths, they end up brightening the day while communally enjoying Tynie's favorite candy type: chocolate. The remains of that snack are tossed into the mini-fridge, her stretching over Bobby in order to make that happen.

Batting Tynie's ass, Bobby refutes "One of us hurting is enough." That line causes Tynie to fly about in order for him to be able to take another dose of those pills. Providing those and a soda, Tynie requests "My King, please don't hide or battle back when you're sore from that surgery. Straight up tell me, and if we're in public, whisper it… please?" Petting her cheek with the back of his fingers, Bobby resolves "Yes my Queen, you got it."

Sitting down as he took the pills, Tynie senses "Don't even go there in your head baby. My asking you to do that doesn't make you any less strong, it helps my worrying heart. Yeah, I'm still greatly concerned over that knee, and knowing you're willing to not withhold when that hurts is a relief. Besides, you'd be concerned if I tried to tough out any pain." "Damn, you're good." Bobby praises. "Thanks, although I did learn from the best." Tynie attests. Tracing his left hand through her hair, Tynie's next inquiry is a half-assed prayer "Yo Lord, do us a favor. Make it so we don't have any more cluster-motherfuckers of dizzyingly aggravating or depressive shit hit while we're on vacation." "Amen to that gorgeous." Bobby commends, witnessing her once again take his legs into her lap. Massaging the replaced knee first, Tynie sees to it there's no reason whatsoever for him to be in pain. Grunting as she began that, Bobby throws his head back. "I'm trying everything I know babe. Well.. Almost." Tynie declares, slowly dropping his legs to the floor.

Obtaining the coolpacks from the mini-fridge, she temporarily drapes both to her neck before reclaiming Bobby's legs to her grasp. Sitting down while simultaneously elevating the replaced knee to her lap, Tynie ties both of those to the brace. "Thank you baby." Bobby moans, letting the ice relax that area. "Not a problem." Tynie assures, watching the swelling diminish. Compacting herself to kiss the braced knee, Tynie mopes "My poor, gorgeous hubby's been suffering. I've been focused on when I should have done that for you." "It's alright sweetheart. We've got that shit on lock, as you say." Bobby rescinds. "Holy fuck, I've rubbed off!" Tynie chuckles. "And I haven't?" Bobby remarks.

Through her breath, Tynie says "You smartass." "Yeah I am smart, and last I knew: you loved my ass!" Bobby kids. "Literally and figuratively. Forever." Tynie swears, both smiling. The happiness is cut short by Bobby pining "I'm ruining your vacation." "That's NOT true, don't think that way." Tynie pleads. Seeing the self-hating-and remorseful look in his eyes, Tynie wonders "How can I get you to not believe those lies running amock in your head?" Lifting his thighs a bit, she slithers closer to his hip before Bobby answers that question. "If this starts to hurt, I'll tap out." She plots, leaning against his right side. "No. You'll tell me somehow." Bobby corrects. Grabbing his left shoulder with her left hand, Tynie nods, both going quiet for a bit. Almost an hour later, Bobby hears Tynie grunt in pain, lifting himself off of her with both arms. "I'm not as strong as I used to be." She pines. "Everything's ok honey. I was wondering how long that position wouldn't hurt you,to tell the truth." Bobby opines.

Looking as if her cheeks were backlit by a Hollywood spotlight, Tynie proposes "I just got an idea. I kept those pills on me last time we went out, so that plan's sticking around. Especially on the chance you'll need them while we're out. When we go out on our Harleys, by the way that's your decision, you take some before we leave. I'm not touching alcohol when I'm driving, much less as long as you're on Vicodins. I won't drink when my man can't join me safely."

Sitting down as she aligns herself to his side, Bobby scruffs Tynie's hair before celebrating "You're a genius." In sign language, Tynie recalls "Yeah and I learned it all from you dear." His answer in kind: "Aww babe. Thanks." "Yeah, by the looks of it, God answered THAT one!" Tynie prognosticates, getting them both to return to laughing.

"Ya know? I was thinking about taking your idea for a spin, when we go to dinner. Not saying when, though." Bobby evades, moments after their laughs end. "That plan's damn near as perfect as you are to me." Tynie cheers. "I'm still perfect to you?" He questions, stunned. "Abso-fuckin-lutely!" Tynie acclaims, then amending "I know, I know: We're perfect to each other." "You're damn right." Bobby gleams, going in for a kiss. Letting their tongues battle for a while, the couple doesn't end the kiss until breathing nearly becomes an issue. Noticing the coolpacks melted against the brace, she returns them to the minifridge. "Anything else you want?" Tynie poses in a playful tone, shutting that appliance's door. "Yeah, you to relax at my side." Bobby responds.

Halting herself from doing a stuntleap in the name of honoring that desire, Tynie resumes her post at his hip inside three minutes. "No more rushing around like that, I don't want you hurt." Bobby requires. Yet again tethering Bobby's arms around her torso, Tynie sobs "I'm just living for every possible second with you. I don't want to miss out on any of your love." "Oh my God!" Bobby gasps, uncovering in her answer the fears won't leave Tynie's heart and mind alone.

"You won't miss out on my love, it's not going anywhere! You don't have to go that far!" Bobby cries. Holding each other, Tynie pets down his back. "Promise me some things: one, that you won't think my love will leave you. Two, that you won't leap around like that unless it's absolutely urgent. You doing that so long today has had me worried. You saying that you'll miss out on my love has concerned me rather deeply." Bobby considers. "You got it, on both counts." Tynie renders.

Seeing a glimpse of the lost pup look in his eyes, Tynie hangs her head and clamps hers shut. "No shame.." Bobby sighs, reaching under her chin to level their gazes. Staring into Tynie's reopened eyes, Bobby hears "My King, I apologize for how my emotions have been today. I'm striving to be tough and handle everything so you can totally relax. Yet, my mind and heart are still frightened. If there's anything you want as my way of making that up to you: name it." "There's no reason for you to "make up for" anything. Let me thank you as I see fit for how you've taken care of it all since we went for my surgery, my Queen." Bobby debates. "If I have no debts with you, you have no debts with me. I know you're grateful babe, it's been in every little thing you've done since we got back from that hospital. Don't burden your ever-loving heart with that "I owe you for this" motif. I can't make anything up to you over it." Tynie equivocates. "Damn, you're good." Bobby celebrates. "Did we just kick the shit out of a communal bad habit?" Tynie questions, getting back a cheerful "Definitely!"

"Ya know? I just thought of somethin' special to make us for dinner. You wait here." Tynie surmises. Kissing shortly, Bobby grants her wish as Tynie heads to make a cool ranch nacho-chip taco salad with Teriyaki-drizzled steak slices in it. Deliberately leaving the vent off, she hopes the scents tease him until the meal's delivered. Hearing him howl in excitement, Tynie's plot's proven to have worked, the steaks taking longest to cook. Half an hour passes before Tynie returns to the living room, everything this side of what they're eating out of already being cleaned up. In her back right pocket is napkin wrapped cutlery, in her left pocket are two chopstick packs. Turning around so her ass faces him, Tynie dares "Take your pick." Being a snot, Bobby pulls out all of it, setting the chopsticks furthest away from him. "You just wanted to grab my ass." Tynie teases. "Yeah, like you don't do that to me." Bobby taunts, assisting her with the large bowl. "You actually just gave me an idea, for future use." Tynie alludes, smiling sneakily. Realizing the rear pockets are where he stashes his wallet, Bobby giggles, having deciphered Tynie's little code. Placing the bowl on her lap, Tynie slides so he can reach without bothering the braced knee.

Bobby changes that plan by splitting the bowl over both their laps, advising "Honey, doing this won't hurt me. I'll let you know if something we try bothers that knee. Please, no dredging up reasons to fret over that." Giddily nodding, Tynie starts in on their meal first, aware that Bobby won't eat until she does. Taking some for him, Bobby moans after a few bites "Ohh baby, this is amazing." "It pales in even remote comparison to you." Tynie beams, breaking from her half of the dinner. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, the two then feasting sans conversation. Concluding after another twenty minutes, he gets up to clear from the remaining dishes. Getting them drinks, Tynie grabs herself a beer and him a soda, temporarily wrapping them in the second set of cool packs. "I'm not having you mix alcohol and vicodin, lover. I'm only having ONE until you're over those." Tynie dictates. Everything put away, Bobby returns to the living room ten minutes later. "You're doing that to look out for me." He discovers. "Hell yeah, Vicodin and alcohol are a damn near lethal mix. I'm not chancing that with the only man my mind, body, soul, and heart have ever deservedly romantically belonged to." Tynie recounts.

"THAT'S why the prospect of losing me terrifies you!" Bobby blabs, being served his soda. "I thought you knew." Tynie mumbles, halting from sipping her beer. Holding her with his left arm, Bobby settles his drink down with his right. Doing the same with Tynie's beer, Bobby remarks "My love, I'm honored by the way you regard me. I'm flattered to be that man to your heart. I'm also a sorry bastard for not picking up on it sooner." "Don't you EVER call yourself THAT again!" Tynie growls. "Ok baby, I won't." Bobby forfeits. Serving his wife her beer, Bobby takes the soda she got for him.

"I'm sorry I growled at you. Hearing you call the most wonderfully exquisite man I've ever known to exist THAT phrase stung worse than ANYTHING I've EVER endured!" Tynie avows between sips. "No need for you to apologize, I had it coming for that one." Bobby rebuts. As they finish the drinks, Tynie chucks the bottles into the trash, uttering "You're so far beyond that phrase babe. You've been absolutely mystical in my life. What you've done for my family alongside managing to better me has been beautiful to witness. Remember that the next time you're about to call my man that kind of nastiness." "You read my plan." Bobby affirms, feeling her tie the newly-attained cool packs to his brace. .

The day's pretty well burned by at this point, Tynie contemplating what's next for them to do. "I'm busy making the most amazing woman my heart's ever been given to comfortable and happy. Especially after all I've put you through these past couple days. You've done more than enough." Bobby proclaims. Out of habit, Tynie pets her pockets for their phone. Extracting it from the right front pocket, she checks for any missed alerts or messages.

For once in nearly a week, nothing shows up in that particular examination. They weren't disturbed by the family or Terry and Macie for the bulk of the day, everyone "circling the wagons" as TreMarion put it, around each other. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are well cared for, and spoiled by Sasha and T. Tynie and Bobby's house is still unhindered in their absence, Terry and T.J. wrangling with the emotional typhoon in the hearts and minds of the kids that Kadie,Marcis,and Janea left in their wake. Tynie and Bobby stand to learn quite a bit when they're back from vacation, which is just what Terry ordered.

Doing all he can to honor the most recent proclamation, Bobby nearly forgoes himself. Tynie catches that when his smiles start getting mixed with winces, holding up one finger. Icing his brace the same way she did earlier by again switching out the cool packs, Tynie provides Bobby one more dose of those Vicodins. The prescription pill bottle with Bobby's name on it is about the size of a standard soda can, shocking them both when Tynie confirms the dosing schedule on the label. "Blindfolded, Buck Naked Jesus H.Q. Tapdancin Christ in HD!" She squeals, getting Bobby to laugh like a maniac.

Breaking his own orders, Terry texts saying "In terms of the medications: Tynie ain't the only one who can get shit done!" Bobby accounts with his wife's reaction, quoted, getting back "OMG.. THAT IS AWESOME!" Tynie's jaw gapes at that text when she sees it, Terry soon receiving "I risk going to Hell for that one, but ya gotta admit it was funny! We'll talk when Bobby and I get back dude." Not waiting for an answer, she plants the phone on her husband. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes quiet. "I love you, Tynie." Bobby vows. "Love you too Bobby." Tynie oaths. "I do have two concerns we haven't broached yet." He relinquishes. "You don't need to worry about those. We had it set up for injury to preclude us making love. The knee replacement surgery is covered in that proxy; given your explanation of what actually brought that on. Also, we do have other ways of satisfying those needs, just not tonight. In terms of you charioting me around: not until you've totally healed from the surgery." Tynie certifies. "You're amazing. Thank you babe." Bobby honors.

Everything that's crossed her mind already being hashed out, Tynie kicks back with her man's arms still around her. "Lord willing the rest of our vacation isn't as much of a depressive or aggravating topic covered clusterfuckery." Bobby prays. "Amen." Tynie mouths. They relax on the couch until Bobby starts to doze off. Leaving his hold, Tynie gathers her hubby up into her arms. "I said you couldn't carry me. I didn't say I wasn't gonna carry you." Tynie undertones. "Be careful." Bobby troubles, getting a quick kiss on the lips.

The trip to their room doesn't take her that long with him in her arms, Bobby soon being whisked onto the bed first. Kneeling as she did that, Tynie removes the phone from his pocket and charges it. Opting to switch out her cartridges and remove the coolpacks before going to join Bobby in bed, Tynie watches him try to get comfortable. Seconds after the minifridge is shut, Tynie slithers onto the mattress beside Bobby, aligning the same two pillows to his knee.

Cuddling only his shoulders, she goes in for the final kiss of the day. Bobby slides his left arm down her back, altering the cuddle so they're side-by-side, refusing to end the kiss in that transference. Eventually they do separate the affection, Tynie reaching down to cover them both in the sheet. "For the rest of our vacation my Angel, we dote over each other." Bobby premeditates sleepily. "Sounds great." Tynie yawns, the two soon after falling asleep.

Today started out with Tynie in a panic, Bobby learning the true scope of why just as their waking hours closed. The family has each other's backs in the couple's absence, with Macie to assist them. Even with his own turmoils, in terms of every legal thing else that's happened: Terry's on it like grease on frying bacon. In his slumber, Bobby prays that the love of his life doesn't have another nightmare about losing him. Although Bobby's surgery was considered a relatively routine one, the images from last night have replayed a lot in Tynie's mind. The latest discussions predominately resolved what delivered Tynie's nightmare, she still has some of the naggings attacking her heart and mind. Those naggings are what lead to a prayer in slumber that resembles what she said when first awakening:

"Lord, I'm not ready to lose Bobby yet. I never will be…."


	123. 123

Title: Through All The Adversity….

Rating: M (Mostly Language, and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Kadie had essentially dropped Tynie as her lawyer, thinking that Terry'd not find a way to get back some of the bailout money he'd provided. Going to the bank the day after Bobby's knee surgery, Kadie learns otherwise, as about a half dozen cops meet her at the teller bay. Being arrested for elderly and child exploitation, Kadie's treated just like any other pending inmate. Terry's called when that happens, due to his having temporary custody of Kadie's kids. Learning that Kadie had admitted to felonies Terry wasn't aware of before, one being child sexual exploitation, Terry mandates "I'll adopt them if I have to in order to keep them in the family. I'm getting them into counseling based on MY attorney's orders. I'll GLADLY call Tynie Goren off of vacation to verify that if you want!" "No need sir! We'll let you know when the courtdate is. Chances are, you won't be appearing!" The D.A. gulps, hearing that name causing him a daunting fear. Hanging up, Terry calls a meeting with T.J. and Macie.

Macie texts TreMarion to let him know, getting back "I've got my place and Tynie's covered until you get back. DO NOT call Tynie, T, or Sasha about this!" Swearing she won't Macie heads for her brother in-law's house. T.J.'s already there, opening the door for his sister in law less than ten minutes later. "Terry, I decreed you calling this meeting an emergency and floored it all the way here." Macie announces, securing the and Lena hear that, escorting the other kids out of the living room and closing the guest room door behind them. Moments after the adults are alone, Terry sings like a choirbird, relating all he just learned. "Don't go around quoting me, Dad. Something tells me this Tynie would kick your ass if you didn't do what you said." T.J. assumes. "Tynie won't commit felony battery; T.J. Terry'd wish she would though if he didn't obey what he claimed." Macie translates.

Turning to Terry, Macie offers "I'm retired, but I still have connections. Many of those connections owe me favors. Ya want me to start makin phone calls?" "If some of those connections involve counseling for the kids, then yes." Terry accepts, seeing Macie duck into the kitchen and start dialing comes out to get the kids something to snack on and drink, with Lena at his hip. "You two go ahead, T.J.'s going to help you. Don't bother Macie right now; she's handling something so we don't have to call Tynie out of vacation." Terry instructs.

T.J. leaps at that order, telling the two kids "Dad's right. We're ok. Tynie's all over this, we just gotta let her have this time away. I'll explain later." Lena wonders "Uncle T.J., is this Tynie good with kids?" On hold from one of her calls, Macie swears "Tynie is amazing, in general. You're all GOLDEN. I work for her, I should know." Fixing the snacks and getting the sodas together, T.J., Kurk, and Lena take that line in, keeping quiet until that's all delivered to the other children.

T.J. gives a rough explanation of what's going on, saying "Until I meet with this Tynie, I really can't go into any more details." "Dad, we're supposed to call her Tynie, not Ms. Tynie." Kurk laughs. Lena corrects "Kurk, I know you were trying to lighten the mood. Uncle T.J. said that for another reason. He doesn't like the idea of what we kids have been through. I bet you anything this Tynie put him under strict lawyers' orders about what to say." "Lena's not lying." T.J. asserts, sitting down to watch over the kids.

Terry's reeling from the news when Macie approaches him. "I've successfully burned all my favors. The kids have counselors that work with the FBI now. Relax, Terry, they also have private practices. God, I hope Tynie's gonna be OK with this." Macie decrees. "Let me handle that one, Mace. You've done enough. Go hug the kids and you know what to do from there." Terry offers, getting a nod from Macie. All the kids wonder why Macie has to leave so soon, Kurk guessing "Tynie's on vacation, Aunt Macie works for Tynie. Aunt Macie's break is over, but she'll be back." "Kurk told the truth, guys. Sorry." Macie vouches, leaving Terry's house afterwards. All the way back to Tynie's, Macie fights back tears, parking Tynie's car right before those tears win the battle.

Calling Terry, Macie apologizes "I pulled my rank with Tynie's practice to the kids. I had to make sure Lena was relaxed somehow dude. I didn't know what else to do." "Like I said: I got it from here. T.J.'s relaxing too, Macie. Ya did well." Terry restates, hanging up. Heading to pocket her phone, Macie unintentionally calls Tynie. On the third ring, Tynie answers "What hit?" Macie tells Tynie everything, profusely apologizing for the call coming through in the first place. "Whoa, sis. Hit the brakes on that overly apologizin' to me shit. You went with your gut in the heat of the moment; we're good. Macie, write this shit down: Whatever a member of my family, Terry, T.J. or one of those kids claim on my name for the next thirteen days is my orders. You have the same coverage. If anyone asks, you are to emphasize this: I want briefed in full 96 hours after I've been back. NOT A MINUTE SOONER UNLESS IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH! TERRY IS TO HANDLE THE REST, LEGALLY SPEAKING!" Tynie commands.

Scrawling everything Tynie just said to paper, Macie chirps "You got it. Later." The two hang up, Tynie's then going about to try and care for Bobby's knee. He gets out of bed while her back's turned, wrapping his wife's hips in his arms. "Honey!" Tynie gasps, stunned. "I'm alright babe, relax." Bobby whispers, stopping Tynie cold. Leaning against him, she worries "You sure?" Instead of speaking his answer, Bobby starts kissing down Tynie's cheek and neck. Pulling his lips away, Bobby contends "I'm certain." Setting Tynie onto the bed, Bobby goes for a couple drinks, saying "We're having fun, starting right now." "Ok, I only have two requests. One you wear one of those braces until we get back to New York. I say that because Terry won't have us trusting anymore Hawaiian doctors unless it's life and death. By the way, he told me to tell you that. Two, you tell me if you start hurting. Those Vicodins are to stay on me." Tynie beseeches, pocketing a distributor cartridge and the pill bottle. "I figured as much, dear." Bobby approves, handing his wife one of the drinks. She sees the brace on Bobby's knee, deciding to switch it out as he sits down.

"Ya know, in case we decide to go surfing or out on our Harleys. I noticed the one I brought has more padding to protect that knee. It's also freezable." Tynie admits, ducking into the mini-fridge. "Nice." Bobby cheers, feeling her set that second brace to his knee. Moments after the iced brace is on his knee, Bobby reaches to change her cartridge. "Did that last night, honey. I'm good until at least late this afternoon. I checked when Macie called. She was told to relay what I said about Terry and your knee. She also updated me on the thing with Terry's grandkids. Yeah, when we've said shit's gone LIVE, we've been understating. By the request of T.J. and Terry, I'm not to discuss it further until 96 hours AFTER our vacation." Tynie states while returning to her beverage. "Oh fuck." Bobby assumes, getting a nod from his wife.

Getting off the bed together, Tynie and Bobby wrap one another's hips in their arms, sharing in a deep kiss. Splitting off from it a few moments later, Bobby mentions "I believe the sexiest woman alive said something about surfing." Giggling as she hears that, Tynie says "I can be ready in five minutes." Smiling in agreement, they ready to surf, Bobby taking longer than expected. Tynie sees him sitting on the edge of the bed, fumbling with the brace after having put on the speedo. "My fault honey, I should've had you change before strapping that on." Tynie confesses, kneeling to fix the issue.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie senses "No sexy, don't let your mind go there. I'm aware of what you're thinking now and it's a lie. You're still drop-dead gorgeous to me, babe." Bobby smiles from ear to ear as his wife shuts up, Tynie then offering a hand to get him off the bed herself closer to him, Tynie tightly secures Bobby's waistline in her right arm. Soon as the sunblock's on and put away, she places their phone, a distributor cartridge, and his pills onto the kitchen bar. Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby brags "I'm the luckiest man alive." "As I am the luckiest woman." Tynie returns, leading them out to the deck.

"Baby, before we go any further, I need to tell you something. I'm not healing as fast as you think; I took a couple pills while you slept. You were so comfortable, and you've done so much. I didn't have the heart to wake you." Bobby allocutes. "Ohh honey.." Tynie gasps, turning back to shut the deck door. Resuming her post by his side, Tynie reaches back to carry both surfboards. Heading to the shoreline together, Bobby feels his wife snuggling against him. "You didn't have to go that far, baby. I wouldn't have minded waking up to take care of that, really. I love you for doing it though." Tynie informs. Setting up to do some surfing a few minutes later, Tynie and Bobby share a mouthed "be careful honey." Tynie's mind is focused on Bobby not injuring the recently replaced knee, where his is deadlocked on her having a good time.

Several waves ridden, Tynie sees the tide looking a bit higher than she's comfortable with. On the beach, Tynie advises "I got a bad vibe coming off how high the tide is honey. I say we go inside before the weather gets ugly." Yet again carrying the surfboards five minutes after she said that, Bobby agrees with a smile, walking right at Tynie's thing she does when they hit the deck is ask about his knee, learning her hunch on his pain is off. "Please relax honey. I'll tell you." Bobby seeks out, taking the surfboards from her and laying them aside. Nodding, Tynie gets the door unlocked for their re-entry to the vacation home. "I know you're giving your best, sweetheart. You don't need to worry so much about it though; I don't want to be the cause of extra stress on your heart. Everything's OK." Bobby recounts, closing the deck door behind him.

Taking her into his arms, Bobby continues "I didn't mean to be so harsh about it, Ty-baby. I just don't like the idea of you leaping around like that, unless it's an emergency. I know you don't like seeing me hurting, yet I loathe seeing you hop around so much. I swore I'd not bring back any parts of your past, and to me that jumping around is too close to breaking that vow. Am I making any sense?" Leaning against him, Tynie purrs "Absolute, Bobby-bear." They make it to the kitchen bar, Tynie seeing that not once since Macie's call did anything come through on their phone.

In New York, Macie takes what Tynie had her write down and faxes a copy of it to Terry using Tynie's practice's fax machine. Receiving confirmation that Terry got it, Macie then gives a basic rundown of Tynie's instructions to the family in a text, reminding them also of Bobby's list of "emergencies" for communicating while the couple's on vacation. T speaks for TreMarion and the others in his reply "Macie, you've done all you need to on that. Keep eyes on Tynie's house and relax whenever you can. I've talked to Sasha and TreMarion about this; we were going to do it this way anyhow. No worries, we're good." Replying with "Works with me dude" Macie charges her phone, as T does the same in his house. TreMarion and Macie don't talk again for another half hour, TreMarion verifying what T sent to her. Aside from that, Terry and T.J. have the daunting task of getting five kids under the age of thirteen on their way to counseling. Kurk and Lena attempt to coax their younger siblings into doing it, saying "Tynie wants us healthy. Aunt Macie's friends are with Tynie on this. We're all safest now." The younger ones don't know much about Tynie yet, taking Kurk and Lena's word for it, which allows T.J. and Terry to get them to the appointments without incident.

Kurk whispers to Terry when they arrive "Papa T, will Tynie forgive me and Lena for claiming stuff on her name?" "She told you to, actually. I got word before we left my house." Terry retorts. The doctors see the younger ones first, documenting everything that's discussed. Kurk and Lena are last to be seen, Kurk admitting "I'm just trying to show the kids, the younger ones, that I love them. I don't want them scared of how I do it." Lena relays "I and Kurk are trying to care for the younger ones; Papa T and Uncle T.J. have enough on their minds."The doctors inform Terry and T.J. of those statements, instructing those two men "Find a way to let Kurk and Lena know you're grateful for what they've done. Then find a way to let them feel they can be kids again." Kurk and Lena look at each other, asking simultaneously "You mean to tell us we're not supposed to be the adults in the house?" T.J. adding "You never had to be, I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner." "I am all over that from the second we get back to my place. T.J., get the kids in the car." Terry mandates. Kurk and Lena try their hands at "just being kids" only assisting in the seat-belting of everyone younger than them.

T.J. watches that happen, proclaiming "You guys did well. Papa T and Tynie are all over this. Tynie'll get them when she returns from vacation. Word from Aunt Macie is, Tynie's a woman who's built like a Chihuahua with the attitude of a pissed off Rottweiler when it comes to protecting kids and clients." Kurk and Lena chime "Yeah, she sounds like it!"Every kid in Terry's SUV laughs at that, Terry walking up as those echo. "I take it you described our attorney." Terry teases. "Yeah." T.J. chuckles, seeing his Dad drive them back to Terry's house. The kids didn't know it yet, but Terry and T.J. arranged for T.J.'s house to be remodeled. Terry didn't tell his son something else yet either: Kadie's money was going to be put in a trust for the kids. Thing is, T.J. hated the fact his freshly-retired father and sister in law were about to basically be parents at their present ages.

Kurk was just as distasted at that notion as his dad, asking the latter man "Dad, can I talk to you alone when we get to PaPa T's?" T.J. nods, unaware as to what ran through his son's mind.. For about five minutes. Lena talked with the other kids, all of them agreeing "What those three did was unfair. What makes it worse is PaPa T and Aunt Macie have to give up their retirement for us. Hopefully we can make it so they don't have to."

T.J. confesses "Dad, I'm with the kids on this one. I'm going to talk to Kurk and Tynie before making any more moves. You having custody is indeed temporary." Terry acquiesces "Alright, son. We don't make any moves until you talk to Kurk. I know how to work it with Tynie. I have a fax to show you later."Kurk supposes "What the other kids were discussing is Tynie's orders. PaPa T, you've been told to take Aunt Kadie's money and get us set for life. Or am I way off?"In the rearview mirror, Kurk sees Terry's jaw slam down.

"I'd order the same if I was a lawyer like Tynie. Please tell me she's OK with my saying that." Kurk grumbles. "She is, Kurk. You've done enough." Terry finalizes. Lena proffers "Kurk, you should go to law school! You've been reading someone we've yet to meet for the past couple days!" "All I'm going to say is this: You're all golden. As soon as a few banking glitches are cleared, law school is more than possible. Relax; I have PLENTY to live on." Terry adjudicates. Every head in that SUV nods, deeming the entire discussion closed without another peep.

Fifteen minutes later, they leave the SUV going inside Terry's as T.J. calls Macie. "I don't know how he keeps doing it. Kurk blurts something, claiming its Tynie's orders and Dad doesn't contest it." T.J. initiates. "That's because Terry was faxed saying not to contest anything claimed on Tynie's name for thirteen more days. NO ONE is to contest things claimed on Tynie's name as orders, nor are we to contact her unless it's a matter of life and death. The family has other concessions, but that's because they're family. We're all to debrief Tynie 96 hours after she's been back, by her orders. You're also to obey the doctors with the kids' counseling." Macie educates.

"THAT's what Dad meant about a fax to show me!" T.J. uncovers, silently approving the rest. Macie confirms that before they hang up. TreMarion checks on T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., discovering they're all doing well. The twins are napping as Sasha takes to doing some laundry with T watching over the kids. TreMarion's offer to come over and help is refused, T insisting "You're to relax, TreMarion. You've done enough as it is." Promising to contact TreMarion if there's an urgent situation, T sends the love of the household. TreMarion relents to T's insistence, sending his love before hanging up. True to his word, Terry gets right on what Kadie, Janea, and Marcis did to the kids' mentalities. He's able to charge those three with several felonies, many of those having hatecrime enhancements. In the name of keeping the kids safe, Terry's advised that only he or T.J. one need appear. "I'll arrange it later. My son's busy helping the kids with their lunch." Terry proposes. The D.A. agrees to that offer, saying so before both men hang up.

Macie goes about canvassing the entirety of Tynie and Bobby's property, taking that as far as to get the vehicle she's used a tune up and oil change. Returning from that chore, Macie calls TreMarion. "Would Tynie and Bobby kick my ass into kingdom come if I got the rest of their cars tuned up with oil changes?" Macie queries. "She'd not commit that caliber of a felony. She'd be pissed off to no end if you did that alone in one day though, because that can be really dangerous. Take a different car every day, their keys shouldn't be that hard to find." TreMarion admonishes. "I didn't even think of that!" Macie blabs, taking TreMarion's wisdom and noting it on paper.

"I've gone through Tynie's cartridges; she's got half the stock they gave. The rest weren't up to par. Thing is, Terry's got…." Macie initiates. "That situation came before this one and it deals with your medical and Tynie's. Call the man." TreMarion finishes. Macie promises she will before hearing "I'm not trying to be an ass about it, I'm just trying to read how Tynie'd want it done. I know I'm not to contact her unless it's for certain reasons, but I'm worried over her." "TreMarion, it's ok. She's alright, believe me. If she weren't, Terry or I one would hear about it." Macie soothes. Realizing Macie's right, TreMarion asks if they can talk later, since he has a house to clean.

"Actually, I have to do that around here too." Macie concurs, the two then ending the call. Prior to starting the housecleaning on her end, Macie calls Terry to let him know what she found relating to the cartridges. "Oh that. It's settled out already. I just got the call, you and Tynie won BIG. I'm holding onto Tynie's settlement check, which I learned WILL clear until she gets back. I can't drop yours off today though, had some things with my grandkids come up." Terry relinquishes. "Better idea, man. I told the kids I'd be back; I'll come get that badboy tomorrow." Macie counter offers. "You have a deal." Terry gleams, the two then hanging up.

Setting her phone on the coffee table, Macie cleans everything in Tynie's house but the gutters. Showering when she's done, Macie relaxes on the couch, electing to order in her next two meals as to not mess up the house too much. TreMarion's housecleaning doesn't take as long as Macie's, as he had most of it done periodically. The remainder of his day does match Macie's in one sense: the next two meals being ordered in. After Macie's call, Terry has a "game night" with T.J. and all his grandkids. Kurk and Lena are refused playing the role of "adult" repeatedly, Terry saying "You don't need to do that anymore. I'll help you break that habit. I'm sure Tynie will too, when she gets back. Your Aunt Macie's already on board with that, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Kurk refutes.

"Papa T, it's not fair to Tynie to lump her into that responsibility. No offense to Tynie or anything, but she has her own family to care for. We're already asking her a lot, especially since she took on Dad's divorce while on vacation. Not only that, but we need another way to bond. After all, we've not seen you or Aunt Macie in over a year." Terry brags "Lena was right about you Kurk, you'd make one hell of a lawyer." "I'll look into that when I'm old enough." Kurk promises. Lena attaches "PaPa T, Kurk's right though. Tynie's doing enough, really. She won't even let us pay her for Pete sake!" "Lena, Tynie won't let me pay her either. She's not a lawyer for the money. She's alright in that department, that's all I can say." Terry assures. T.J. asks "Dad is this Tynie the one I'm thinking she is? Did she at one point have a Project?" "Yeah son, she is. The Project is a REALLY sore spot for her though. Let's just say: Tynie's a survivor." Terry warns. "That explains everything!" Kurk gasps, whispering why he said that to Lena. "She's guarding us.."Lena mutters.

"Yeah she is, but she'd want us to have fun. I know our lawyer." Terry precludes. The younger kids start them back on that track, getting a board game set up for everyone as T.J. goes to order them dinner. "Everyone's getting their own pizza. I don't want you kids ever thinking you have to scrimp when it comes to eating again." T.J. dictates. Lena and Kurk's jaws drop, Terry translating "This is all about to be a series of firsts, but I guarantee this won't be a series of lasts." "Dad, seriously: What can we do to thank Tynie for this?" Kurk inquires. "Son, I think she'd be happiest if you kept being a kid and seeing those doctors. She had Aunt Macie burn every favor possible to make that happen. Only if something changes that situation are you to stop going." T.J. constitutes. The kids all stare at T.J. after hearing that, swearing as one "We will!" Forty minutes later, a meal's delivered for Terry's house, TreMarion and Macie, the latter two eating in peace.

Kurk, Lena, and the kids clear from the games, setting the pizzas to the end portion of Terry's coffee table. "Yet another thing you'll never have to do again." Terry ascertains, moving the pizzas to the center of the table. T.J. witnesses that, vowing "Dad's right you guys, basically every way you're used to living is no more. If I'd have known it was THAT bad before, I'd have intervened sooner. Please forgive me."

Lena takes a stab at reading Tynie, attributing "Uncle T.J., you can't be forgiven for something you didn't know. Technically you're respecting those three by even trying for that, which isn't cool in Tynie's book." "Dear Christ, Lena's right!" Terry blurts. As they eat, Terry and T.J. are briefed on what the kids told the doctors. "Alright, that's enough discussing it for one day. We'll handle this over time, you guys. There will NEVER be a deadline to talk to me or Papa T. We don't work like that." T.J. requires. The kids finish their pizzas silently, agreeing as one before cleaning up from the boxes "We'll try to remember that. We're working on breaking old habits."

After the meal's cleared from in Terry's house, the kids get cleaned up and ready for bed. Hugging Terry and T.J. before heading to the rooms they'd overtaken, each child thanks them for bringing the doctors and Tynie into their lives. Terry proclaims Tynie'll know their regards after her vacation, adding that Macie will be thanked tomorrow. Leaving how he'll do that as a surprise, the kids all head for bed with pensive smiles on their faces. Soon after the kids' rooms' doors close, Terry wonders "T.J., can you make us both a scotch double on the rocks?" "Sure dad." T.J. concurs, heading to craft those drinks. Delivering Terry's, T.J. learns "I said Tynie'd have our regards when she gets back, and I meant it. This is what she drinks when the things we've learned fry her nerves. She adds a diet soda chaser though." Sitting next to his father, T.J. toasts "To Tynie, the chick's already earned it." Raising his glass, Terry wordlessly agrees, the two men sipping those in perpetual silence.

Per their communications arrangement with Terry, Macie and the family: Tynie and Bobby don't know that yet. Macie's kept tabs on the family, logging everything that's happened. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. do miss their namesakes, however. T and Sasha debate calling Tynie and Bobby over that, TreMarion planning "You can call them, but it's kind of late. Tynie may misinterpret that call as an absolute emergency. Call them tomorrow or something, blaming me for not reaching out sooner." "Daddy, are you sure?" Sasha concerns. "Yes, sweetheart." TreMarion procures. Sharing love, the two hang up. Telling T of TreMarion's plot, Sasha's advised "I'm with him on that honey. We do love Tynie and Bobby, just like the kids do. I don't want Tynie freaked out by a really late night call though. She said we could call them, but my gut says wait til a decent hour tomorrow. We're not blaming TreMarion either, the man's done enough. We're blaming me, saying TreMarion advised us about not calling at this hour." Kissing him softly, Sasha confirms "Yes dear."

In Hawaii, Tynie's starting to miss the twins too, calling T and Sasha as the webcam picks up. "Hey sista, I hear tale you wanted to call me but thought it was too late." Tynie presumes. "Yeah, T and TreMarion told me not to until tomorrow. Wait, why does Bobby have a brace on his knee?" Sasha returns. "Sista, does the phrase Terry's on their asses like grease on frying bacon cover it for now?" Tynie questions. "Yes." Sasha laughs, waving for T to bring the babies Ty-Leah for the first time since the engagement/rededication ceremony, Tynie cries "Little Angel I love you. I'm so sorry we've not been in better touch. I'll never leave you though. I swear." T hears that, inquiring "Hey Bobby, would you be OK with us calling every couple days or something? I mean at a decent hour?"

"That works with me man." Bobby approves, then telling Bobby Jr. "We love you little man. We'll never leave you." Sasha keeps eyes on the twins as T watches over Bobby through the webcam. "Sista, is he on any pain meds for whatever hit?" T asks. "Yeah man, I'll be right back." Tynie attests, leaping to get those pills. Bobby explains "Knee got replaced. I woke up two days ago and it was swollen to about the size of a cantaloupe. You know our family's history with the medicine field. Hence what Tynie said to you guys about Terry, their asses, and frying bacon." "That was the legal emergency Daddy spoke of!" Sasha recalls. "Yeah sista, it was. Thank you guys for understanding our communication system while on this vacation. Hell, I'll arrange it so you four can use this place for vacations when the kids are older." Tynie proffers. "She just did." Bobby relays.

"Thank you guys, we love you." T gratifies, Tynie interjecting "Now, if you guys need ANYTHING and we're not by our phone: you call Macie before calling Daddy. I don't want Daddy called out unless it's absolutely necessary. We will keep in touch, as T and Bobby arranged, however we're not always going to be right by the phone. If we can't get the webcam to connect, that's due to recent storms on our end. Only if Terry tells you differently do you change the plan." "Believe me sista, that's totally understandable. Especially at the beach, tropical thunderstorms aren't anything to mess with either. Lord knows what could get into the phone, and the sun isn't exactly good for the battery." Sasha confirms, speaking for T. "We love you guys." Tynie concludes as the call ends. Pocketing their phone, she concerns "Honey.." "T showed us he has our backs, as well as Sasha's and the twins'. I'm OK." Bobby relates.

"Terry's gonna kill me when he hears how I compared his legal finesse." Tynie frets. "I don't think so, something tells me he'll laugh." Bobby objects. Until that call, Tynie and Bobby hadn't been home much, Bobby intending to show his wife a good time. Tynie's cartridge ended up being changed after she got home on a break from them being out in the sun, as Bobby did a dose of his pain medication.

Closing out the day together, Tynie realizes "Ya know something honey, Sasha's right about the sun and the phone. Bet my ass she or T one is telling Terry and the family if we miss any calls or texts we left the phone away from the sun, sand, and salt water. T and Sasha are really getting along wonderfully, too. I just hope Daddy and Macie are ok with their relationship." Feeling their phone vibrate, Tynie pulls it from her pocket.

T sent a text confessing he took what Sasha said and amended the communication system in place with Tynie and Bobby's vacation. Tynie replies "Dude, you're freakin AWESOME for that! I need a favor. Get word on how Daddy and Macie are doing. I want the truth. Tell me when you call again, though." "I already did that Tynie. Macie and TreMarion aren't getting along very well. Macie wants to take things to the same level I have with Sasha already and TreMarion's not game for that. You know why. The last day you saw all of us, Macie was showing her ass. TreMarion didn't say anything out of respect for what that day symbolized for me, Sasha, you, and Bobby." T replies. "In that case dude, you tell Terry that when I get back, Macie's fuckin FIRED! She KNEW better than to make Daddy uncomfortable with this arrangement! She KNEW how protective I am over Daddy! She should have KNOWN my family WON'T keep this kinda shit from me! Macie being around the kids is not up to me, that's you and Sasha's call. Bobby and I will honor whatever you decide. Get me word on Terry knowing ASAP." Tynie demands. "Forwarding your text to Terry now." T responds. "Thanks dude. Love ya." Tynie ceases. T sends "Love you two" as he awaits Terry's verdict.

Terry respects Tynie's decision, rendering "Tell Tynie I'm having their entire property and all their vehicles examined as well. Macie will PAY if anything's out of place or missing. I'll see to that. The ONLY reason I'm not filing charges is: Macie's needed by my grandkids. Tynie knows why." T forwards that to Tynie, a few moments later Terry receives "Work it as you believe is best. Keep fuckin hawkeyes on Macie whenever she's by them kids and you can. Tell Daddy to get his number and locks changed too." "Texting TreMarion now. I got it from here, Tynie. My grandkids and T.J. are grateful for what you're doing." Terry sends back. "Cool with me dude. Thanks. Tell em I said it's no sweat." Tynie settles. The conversation ends on that note, Terry setting his phone aside as Tynie pockets the one shared with Bobby.

A frazzled look given him, Tynie poses "Fuckin Macie broke Daddy's heart AND our Technicalities at the same time. Need I say more?!" Petting her back, Bobby absolves "We're done with Macie, and no." Tynie stands up from the edge of the couch, howling "I am so SICK of Daddy being put through hell! I'd give up ANYTHING for this disrespect and Bullshit to STOP!" Jumping to console her, Bobby retrieves their phone, calling Terry. "Dude, Tynie wants Macie off our property and arrested. She just said to throw every book at the bitch. Any settlements Macie has are to be converted and used on your grandkids too, by attorney's orders. I'm with her on those. Oh and see about getting TreMarion tested.. Again. Tell me you know how to work it from there." Bobby orders. "Already on it man. Unless it's an update on this situation or for the babies, you two will NOT be bothered again." Terry avows. Tynie snares the phone from Bobby, adding "Terry you fuckin rock dude! Do me another favor, have every account in the family double checked. Macie's had a lot of money lately.. Get my drift?" "Tynie, I'm all over this. Don't you worry. Macie will never again be at your property. In fact, I just had my son T.J. CANCEL all appointments Macie got the kids, claiming it was your orders." Terry admonishes, hanging up.

Having their phone in her hands, Tynie slams it to the couch. "I can't even have three weeks with my husband! People ALWAYS gotta fuck shit up for me! Maybe after T.J.'s divorce I should torch my law license, convert my office into a man cave and just become a Goddamned HERMIT!" Tynie screams. Grabbing her up closely in a flash, Bobby coaxes "You don't have to go that far, honey. Let Terry do his thing. I got the rest, no need to worry." Listening to the foreboding toned cries of his wife in his arms; Bobby steels himself in order to be strong for Tynie. What neither knew at the moment was, Kurk woke up and sensed Tynie's reaction almost perfectly. T.J. and Terry converted the young man's sense into the "profile of conversation" Terry had with Tynie.

Macie's fucked and she knows it, invoking her silence right seconds after opening the door at Tynie's to heavily armed state troopers. Tynie's house is now being monitored randomly by TreMarion, who offered that to T.J. when Terry was on the phone to Tynie and Bobby. Macie pleads for TreMarion to help her, TreMarion growling "Fuckin rot in hell you conniving little CUNT!" The state troopers already know why TreMarion said that, watching Macie then invoke her Miranda-based silence rights once more. TreMarion texts Terry to let him know that Tynie and Bobby's house is currently being re-examined by him and a couple State Troopers. The search takes an hour and a half, which is ironically how long Terry has to wait for word on the family's bank accounts. Miraculously, none were touched, Macie's money being a part of an FBI investigation into "dirty agents past and present." When Terry tells the investigating agent what Macie did to whom, alongside the background of the victims, the investigator says "She's done. Automatic needle. She was a ringleader; the "Favors" she called in were actually blackmail." "My son already disbanded from using the services obtained from those favors, his kids told him they didn't feel safe at that office." Terry retorts.

"Your son was emotionally exploited and coerced into taking the kids to those services.." The investigator assumes. "By Macie, repeatedly. However, I must note that getting counseling for the kids was on the faxed orders of his currently vacationing divorce attorney, Tynie Goren." Terry vouches. "Sir, you've said all you need to. You won't be contacted again." The investigator attests, hanging up. Terry texts the family saying emphatically "ANY AND ALL TECHNOLOGY that was TOUCHED by Macie WILL be replaced. I'll handle it myself! We will NOT KEEP technology accessed by a DIRTY FBI AGENT on a bender of several exploitive felonies! She's getting the needle." TreMarion sees that across his screen, saying "Terry, I'm covering Tynie's. She's a main victim, and my kid. You cover your house, T and Sasha." T and Sasha reply "Works with us." Terry sends back "Have that done BEFORE Tynie and Bobby return. Unless it's a matter of life and death or for the babies: NOBODY is to bother Tynie and Bobby. Anything Tynie has for her practice on the old technology I'll handle in their absence before we get rid of it all." TreMarion, T and Sasha all concur by saying "Done," as TreMarion sends word that "Tynie and Bobby's home is in proper order." Saving those conversations to his phone, Terry winds up telling T.J. the news about Macie. Surprisingly, Kurk overheard that, declaring on behalf of the other kids "She made us scared. We don't want Macie around!" "You guys got your wish." Terry celebrates, whispering the reasons why to T.J. TreMarion surprises Terry, calling him to declare "You've lost some family lately. Consider our family yours, unless you're legally covering our asses before a judge. Should you talk to Tynie again, quote me." "Alright." Terry quips, both men hanging up.

In Hawaii, Tynie's reeling in Bobby's arms still, venting "I'm done. I've had it! After T.J.'s divorce, I'm letting my law license lapse, for good. I'm sick of disrespect knocking at the family's door, and ours. I love you Bobby, but I'm serious. This is a sign, one that says I never deserved that success. I thought my days of being a victim were over, apparently they're still around. I believe if I become a simple wife without a profession beyond caring for the house that all the bullshit will back the fuck off!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I love you too honey. You've always deserved the success, it's the bullshit that nobody had coming. I won't try to change your mind if that's what you really want. All I'm asking for is: give it until after T.J.'s divorce. Don't plan or decide anything until then. Please." Bobby on the couch at the same time, Bobby manages to redefine the phrase booty call. "Honey, you're sitting on the phone!" Tynie laughs. Blushing from a display of clumsiness, Bobby laughs with that device out from under him, Tynie texts T and Sasha "Hey guys, we love you. Is there any way you can text us a couple hours before you call until we get back? Bobby and I have decided to only charge the phone every other day. We're THAT sick of the bullshit. It's nothing against you. Send that word to Terry and Daddy."

"Sista, we were just going to advise that. We will. Love you too." Sasha answers, ending the conversation. Tynie shows that to Bobby, before setting all the battery draining protocols back to being turned on. She then puts the phone on vibrate, praying "Lord, Bobby and I just want some time ALONE.. ya know Undisturbed?!" Tangling her arms around Bobby, Tynie shakes her head angrily. "Have you ever been so mad that LITERALLY decapitating a half dozen punkasses doesn't sound like mass murder?" Tynie enquires. "Yeah." Bobby chimes, kissing away the hostile tears running down his wife's face. "I swear if we keep getting disturbed on this vacation, I'm buying your half of this house and the private party land. Then I'm fuckin selling it all to the LOWEST bidder!" Tynie growls."On that note.." Bobby starts, calling TreMarion. "What is it?" TreMarion probes. Telling him everything Tynie's said in the past hour, Bobby adheres "We need you to let Terry know. Tell T and Sasha we'll call them instead, every couple of days. I can't talk her out of ANY of it, man. I can't even keep her laughing for more than ten seconds right now! Tell me you know what I mean when I say she mentioned decapitating punkasses.. Literally."

"Son, you focus on you two from here on out. I got you covered to Terry. I'll tell T and Sasha the new plan! Otherwise, unless it's a matter of life and death, you won't be contacted. We all love you." TreMarion mandates. "If that's Daddy, tell him I said thank you." Tynie weeps. "Tell her it's no problem, son. She didn't do anything to me either. Love you both." TreMarion messages. "You got it man, we love you. Later." Bobby ceases, the two hanging up. Terry and T are called in succession, TreMarion breaking down why Tynie's had the communication system altered.. AGAIN. Terry's reaction "They have a deal." T appropriates "I was actually expecting that after what's hit while they've been gone. I didn't want to say anything to be dishonorable, though." TreMarion notes that, sending love to T, Sasha and the babies as their call ends. TreMarion then tells Terry "Dude, trust me. We can't thank you enough." "You already have." Terry taunts, hanging up.

On their way to the master bedroom, Bobby relays nearly everything TreMarion told the family and Terry. "Terry best consider us family unless he's coverin' our asses in court. The man's earned it, especially after what hit in his own life." Tynie acclaims. "Something tells me he will." Bobby supposes. "TreMarion's all over it now, baby. Terry enlisted him, I was told to tell you. After all that's hit while we've been here, your Dad considered it a way to repay Terry for all he's done for us. You and I have done no wrong, either. Babe, I don't think right now's the best time to decide your law practice's future. I never want you regretting anything. I will back whatever choice you make, though. One hundred percent, as always." Bobby decrees as Tynie melts into his arms. "Alright. Daddy's totally to use this place for a vacation sometime though." She concedes.

Holding her closely, Bobby whispers soothingly into Tynie's ear, promising yet again things will get better. "They can't exactly get much worse. I feel as if you and I aren't entitled to a simple vacation alone anymore. I'm not the mama bear for the family, yet I'm stuck curing the ills that come our way. Baby, I'm so sick of that. I just want to be your little wifey, no drama, no nothing." Tynie weeps. In her words, Bobby realizes Tynie's breaking down on a deep level, as he pets her hair trying to find just the right thing to say. "Make it all go away, please!" Tynie begs through her breath, taking her hands off his shoulders and sending them to her hair.

Sliding his hands up Tynie's back, Bobby gets her fingers out of her hair, cradling his wife in his arms the second he can. "Don't say any more right now honey, you don't need to. Trust me; they'll PAY for putting you through this." Bobby swears. "No. no family rifts. That's bad for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie pleads. "Babe, I love ya. There won't be any family rifts, Terry knew you'd worry about that. Which is why he just enlisted TreMarion to deal with non-life and death situations for the family until we get back. I forgot to tell you that part." Bobby recalls.

Shaking her head furiously a few times, Tynie freaks "I'm being focused on when YOU had the surgery. It's not right; I gotta take care of my man. I'm being too weak right now; you need me to be stronger. I've failed you in that regard. I must make it up." Kissing her deeply, Bobby stops that train of thought cold in its tracks. Ending that kiss with an open-mouthed tongue war, Tynie smiles more broadly than she has all day.

"Oooh, babe that was divine.." She brags. "Sure was." Bobby gleams back. Tynie breathes deeply as Bobby reminds "Oh and lover, you've already done enough for me. Now it's my turn." "Thank you baby.." Tynie murmurs. Lying back with Tynie in his arms, Bobby silently premeditates how to make her feel better after all the things that came across on their vacation. Tynie swishes her hips against Bobby, recollecting "I'm sorry for not saying this sooner my love. You know what seeing you in that Speedo does to me." In her ear, Bobby says huskily "You know what switchin' those hips does to me.." Spinning around in his arms, Tynie stares deeply into her husband's eyes. "We've been so caught up in the heat of bullshit that neither of us has really taken the time to be romantic or intimate. Guess what? That changes now." She premeditates with a bit of lust in her voice.

Kicking her left leg over his hips, Tynie starts kissing everywhere her lips can reach on Bobby. Moaning as her lips left a trail down his abdomen, he goads Tynie on. The last time they'd been out was to enjoy the surfing, so neither had much in the way of clothes to contend with, as Tynie makes her way down to Bobby's hardening member. Watching her, Bobby grows more aroused with the yearning etched all over his face. Sliding her leg off his hips, Tynie yanks down the Speedo and proceeds to suck Bobby's dick. Her anger over the situations which arose on their vacation is rerouted into power used in the name of getting him off. "Ty-DAMN!" Bobby grunts, feeling the ferocity of her blowjob. Pulling her lips away with a pop, Tynie dares "If you think THAT was wild.. Get me naked and see what wildness REALLY is." Tearing off his Speedo at the hems, Tynie rolls Bobby flat onto his back, straddling just above his erection. His hands make really short order of the bikini she's in, Tynie then being shoved onto him. Not taking much time to adjust to his size, Tynie rides her husband with everything she has. Before Bobby attempts to buck in time with his wife, she instructs seductively "You lay back and let me blow your mind.." Leaping on his member repeatedly, she converts the anger from being so disrespected on their time away into power being used to satisfy Bobby. "Damn baby.." Bobby moans, sheerly loving every second. Keeping that ferocity up, Tynie later wails out when her climax strikes "Ohhhh Bobbaaaay!" Panting as her body trembled from that orgasm, Tynie gasps "Take over hottie.. Please.." Grabbing her shoulders, Bobby complies, drilling himself into and out of the tightness of his wife's center.

Reclaiming her breath somewhat, Tynie moans and mewls while he fucks her wildly. Sweat pours from both of them, Bobby staring deeply into her eyes. Draping his hands all the way down her front slowly, Bobby causes the trembles from Tynie's last climax to cease, leaving in their wake desire for more. Cupping her ass in his hands, Bobby sees Tynie's jaw gape as he continues to pound depths of her center they'd just discovered exist a couple days ago. Watching her writhe in ecstasy, Bobby gets hornier as Tynie's bosom starts to bounce with his thrusts. "Bobby-DAMN-Ohh!" Tynie moans, feeling him bulge inside her. They'd not made love since before his surgery, both essentially making up for lost time. "Don't tell me.. flood me.." Tynie taunts, feeling the throbs of Bobby's erection pound her center's walls. Several thrusts later, Bobby howls as her desires are met "Ohhhhh Tyyyniiieee!" Guiding her atop him with a trace of Tynie's spine by his right hand, Bobby again shows his wife chivalry. Spent and elated, Tynie boasts "You are my eternal sex god." Wiping her sweat-clad hair out of her face, Bobby gleams "Just as you are my eternal sex goddess."

Kissing again, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the affection until again having to dispel it in order to breathe. Stretching out on top of him, Tynie tucks her hands under her chin, smiling like a total ditz. A wince half-assedly bit back by Bobby seen, she rolls off of him and the bed to acquire the pills. Getting him a soda, Tynie mentions "I'm hoping to be able to have drinks with my hubby soon, I already miss that." "I'll not have you missing anything with me, babe. Please get me a beer and put those pills away." Bobby rejoinders. Hearing that, Tynie rushes to grant his wish, planning "We save those for when we've been out on our Harleys or in public without having alcohol. Something tells me Terry's not going to want us truly honoring that prescription dosing schedule anyway, not after how the hospital did us." Bringing over the beers, Tynie hears Bobby suppose "You're probably right." He opens both, serving her, the two sipping those in perpetual silence. "This may sound cold and vindictive, but on a day when we're not out on our Harleys: We're taking back EVERYTHING we got for Macie." Tynie premeditates the moment after both beers are ended. "You read my mind." Bobby gratifies.

Together they plan tomorrow's itinerary, deciding only to take the phone as long as it's kept on vibrate. Tynie loves that idea, setting the device to charge solely in furtherance of their new plan. "Hubby, I say we make that par for the rest of our vacation. If anyone asks: we weren't by the phone because of my fear about saltwater or sand causing damages." Tynie plots. "You mean our concern." Bobby amends, both smiling.

"My Sweetness, I really feel I should apologize for breaking down like that. All the shit that's happened just got to me, it piled on. I was trying to be tough because of your knee surgery, I swear. I love you with all I am, and pray you can forgive me." Tynie testifies. "You did nothing wrong, so there's no need to worry or apologize. You also don't need forgiven." Bobby refutes, taking both beer bottles and chucking them into the trash without looking. "DAMN BABY!" Tynie elates, kissing all over her husband's face after. Tynie giggles after a few pecks are left to Bobby's lips "Sexy, I love ya. Ya need to shave." "Tomorrow." Bobby promises, wrapping her torso in his arms.

Tynie taps out of the hold, shooting one finger into the air prior to leaving the bed to exchange her cartridges. "How ya feelin.. Really?" She questions. "Like a million bucks." Bobby happily returns. Terry surprises the couple by texting their phone at this hour. "I hate to bother you two, but I need called back as soon as you see this." Tynie retrieves the phone, honoring that order in a flash. "What's up dude?" She asks, getting quite the diatribe about Macie and those pills. "No samfuckin way!" Tynie interrupts. "Yeah, I have the faxes to prove it." Terry intrudes. "Man, we've never doubted you. I was just shocked." Tynie interprets. Hitting the speaker button on their phone, Tynie says "Brother, repeat yourself." Terry does, Bobby hearing everything.

Tynie won't be doing the divorces after all, Janea having been taken out by Marcis in a methamphetamine-induced paranoid rage. Marcis then took the cowards' way out, ending T.J.'s need for that proceeding. In terms of Kadie's kids, T.J.'s going to adopt them before Tynie gets back from Hawaii. "On that note, dude: Bobby and I have made a decision. Effective five days after we get back: you're my last client. I'm not going through this rollercoaster of clusterfuckery for the rest of my life. You heard me right; Macie was dropped just as Kadie has been. Bobby and I don't want any further updates on either of those two. If T.J. needs me in the future, we'll mosh in that pit when the concert starts." Tynie dictates.

"Tynie, I swear you have the most unusual way with words!" Terry laughs. "Always have." Tynie certifies. "I must say, your decision makes a lot of sense. To tell you the truth, I was starting to wonder about that. I know you've been through hell with your law license this year, so I'm glad you two chose this. I'd rather not hear about you enduring that again. The family will be told, at a more decent hour. Bobby told you the truth about my enlisting TreMarion, to a point. TreMarion insisted, saying my family's to deem yours as blood. Unless, and I'm quoting him, I'm legally covering your asses before a judge. Before you even say it, Tynie: I've already made a plan for that happen. We'll talk when you get back, after it's been 96 hours. Only if it's a matter life and death will I ring you two again. T and Sasha told me you're calling them instead of them calling you, every other day. Nicely done with that plan, for the record." Terry relinquishes. "Halle-Goddamned-lujah!" Tynie celebrates, getting Bobby and Terry to laugh. "Later." Terry chuckles, hanging up. Bobby replaces the phone to the charger as it's handed to him, Tynie snuggling up to his left side.

Tilting his head slightly, Bobby worries "How are you feeling baby, truthfully.." "I want to have fun on this vacation while we still have time. I feel like a fuckin coward by the way I'm ending my law practice, though. I mean, I couldn't even hack it for two years. Look at what you were able to do with your life Bobby, after all you've survived. I'm a pittance compared to you in that regard, professionally speaking. Yeah we've had a lot of hell come our way, but still I feel like I failed you, Mama, basically everyone. All the people who've stood against us won in another sense, baby. I'm tired of fighting, sick of the turmoils.. I just want to live. What I mean by that is, I want to have eternity with you, but with more of the elements we used to have. Ya know, happiness, relaxation, and not a shit ton of bullshit circling around us? You've given me love like I've never known, yet your retirement's been fighting to keep me protected moreso than it has been relaxing. It's not fair to you, nor is it right. Our family's been victimized too, Daddy being enlisted by Terry in a way being a part of that. I don't want you regretting what you've provided me; however, I don't want any more of what we keep having happen! I feel like basic things many couples and families take for granted, you I and our family aren't entitled to. You already know why." Tynie elaborates.

Silently listening, Bobby's arms wrap Tynie in to a tight hug, seconds later he feels the agony of those statements pelting his chest. "You've failed no one, baby. You're not a pittance compared to me professionally speaking, either. You're doing something that many people wouldn't: you know when it's best to bow out. I know you ache to have it as we did before the recurrence of all those problems, I do too. I believe our family's been made stronger through that adversity though, sweetheart. I don't regret anything I've done for you, as I know you don't regret what you've given me. You don't need to apologize for anything. I don't want you feeling like you've taken away from my being relaxed while retired, either. I did what I did because I love you. You're tired of fighting for good reason, baby. We won't be doing that for too much longer, because I totally agree with your decision. I didn't know how to tell you this before: I think everything will go back to how it was after you handle that. You know what I mean." Bobby considers.

"Honey, thank you. Not simply for what you've done, but what you just said. I know it sounds really ditzy of me, yet I needed my eyes opened. I can't believe I've needed that so much." Tynie pains. "Not a problem, beautiful. You don't need to feel bad for my opening your eyes, since I know you'd do the same for me. There's never a limit on that, either." Bobby counters. "Hold me close. Make it all go away. Let me cocoon in your muscles and love." Tynie pleads. Sliding her legs across his, Tynie shows she meant it when that request was made, Bobby tightening his hold on her by the second. "Will Mama, the family, our other angels and you.. forgive me for this?!" Tynie cries. "We won't need to, honey." Bobby whispers. Watching over her, Bobby goes silent as his wife's tears again pelt his chest.

"I've had it phenomenally, babe. Don't think otherwise. You've given me something I'd never thought I'd have. You've truly loved me, even when I've not been the greatest to you. I've messed up so many times, yet you stuck around. I count myself as obscenely blessed for every second that you're mine. You wanted things differently, happier, I know. We've made it together, as we will forever. I'll do all I can to show you that I love you Tynie. I know I don't say it as much as I should, but I do love you. I'm aware of how your mind's working right now, you're belittling yourself over all of this. You're torturing my Queen when it's far from needed. Please baby, trust me on this." Bobby profiles in her ear.

Lifting her head a bit, Tynie reacts "My King, your mind's up to the same thing mine is right now. I know how it works. I'm beyond honored to be yours, honestly. I've dreamed of loving you for years, now I'm living it daily. You've stuck by my side when I've crumbled, been a heartless bitch, gone through hell, and had medical situations kick my ass. I know you don't like it when I call myself a bitch, yet I'm merely being truthful. I don't say it nearly as much as I should, Bobby: I love you. I'll live and breathe to find ways to show you that. We have made it through all that as one, as we shall forever. Thing is, I don't want that kind of shit to keep knocking at any of our doors. Not ours, our family's, Terry's, or his family's. None of us have it coming, and none of us should have it keep happening. I'm so sorry that my saying this is making one of our vacation days not end on a happy note."

"Baby.." Bobby mumbles, concerned. "I mean it, honey. I want the remainder of our vacation to be fun. I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want this dark-toned shit to keep barging in on our time away." Tynie grumbles. Kissing her again, Bobby attempts to have a love display change his wife's mood. The finesse of Bobby's romances sends Tynie's mind into total blankness, her only motive at the moment being to give as good as she gets. The way she reiterates the sleekness of romances gets Bobby's mind to basically shut down from racing after what he'd most recently heard from her. Slipping their lips apart, Bobby teases "Ending the day on a happy note, ya mean like that one?" "Definitely." Tynie gleams.

Saving him the trouble of setting her to the other side of the bed, Tynie slides out of Bobby's lap. Basically folding herself in half, Tynie again switches out the braces on Bobby's knee, getting off the bed to freeze the brace he'd worn all day. Awaiting her, Bobby wears the broadest smile of the day, having everything ready for their slumber. Climbing into bed beside him, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheeks before pecking his lips, taking the sheet out of his grasp. Tossing that over the two of them, Tynie prays "Lord, let this decision about my law practice bring Bobby and I back to the way it was when our marriage was new. I really don't want any more adversities in our lives, nor those of everyone we love and trust these days. Beyond that, I'm gonna need a little help making the rest of Bobby and my vacation kick ass and take names." Lying back with his left arm ready to drape her shoulders, Bobby adds "Amen." Crossing Bobby's broad and inviting shoulders with her left arm, Tynie rests her head at the center of her husband's chest, his left arm stretching around her back.

Everything they needed to know at the moment, the couple was told. Tynie's made a potentially life-altering decision too, one that she hopes brings them back to the days of happiness before she bothered becoming a lawyer. As for all the other happenings in the couple's absence from New York, neither Tynie nor Bobby want further updates directly connected to those people. Those who are incarcerated or deceased met their fates by their own actions, the family of Tynie and Bobby deciding to "Circle the wagons" around a man whom, in their eyes, has more than truly earned it.

Bobby saw through his wife's most-explicit breakdown tonight as well, discovering in Tynie's emotional ramblings that what they discussed also scared her. All the couple can do now is attempt to enjoy the remaining thirteen days in Hawaii. In relation to Bobby's recently replaced knee: the family knows and the couple has a plan of action. Terry's son T.J.'s about to take on a hell of a lot of responsibility, adopting Kadie's kids. The prayer Bobby heard Tynie say as they awaited slumber both honored and concerned him, yet they both know one thing: She spoke the truth.

Tonight's sleep may be fitful for both, but the fact remains:

Through all the adversity, they're still together…


	124. 124

Title: Starting Over (Genuinely)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie's been snuggled up against Bobby all night, him awakening the next day before her. Catching the way her head's rested on his chest, Tynie's neck gets rubbed and guided to the side. The next thing Bobby sees breaks his heart, a semi-concealed depressed look on Tynie's face with her hair being the camouflage. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby whispers "It's ok baby…" "I love you Bobby.." Tynie grumbles back, that kiss awakening her. Reaching out for him, Tynie's left palm traces her husband's jawline before either speaks again. Leaning her lips to his once more, she kisses Bobby, hoping that affection breaks her funk. It works, Tynie starting to giggle as they kept the kiss going for a few moments.

"Sorry I awoke in that mood honey." She apologizes. "You've done no wrong sweetheart. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I pushed you into becoming a lawyer, not seeing any of this adversity coming. I never should've bothered bringing the bar exam into our lives." Bobby chastises. "Baby, no! Neither of us saw any of this around the bend when I took that test. We've got it all planned out now. There's no reason to torture yourself like that, and you know you doin' that hurts me." Tynie objects. Seeing her smile evaporate, Bobby realizes his wife meant business with that remark. Getting out of bed together, Tynie and Bobby head to bathe in the Jacuzzi tub. Entering that room Bobby catches markings on Tynie's right shin that match the rear hemming of his brace.

"I'm so-" He starts. "No need for sorry baby. Your leg was doing that nervous thumping thing in the middle of the night; I braced it with my legs so your knee wouldn't be hurt." Tynie interrupts. "Thank you." Bobby murmurs, the two disrobing from there. They get in without a word, Tynie and Bobby showing one another smiles. Washing him down, she says "I'm going to figure out how we can make today better for both of us. You've done plenty." "Who says you have to worry about that? How do you know I don't already have things in the works?" He queries. "Oh my god.." Tynie gasps. "Leave it all to me sugar." Bobby requests, washing her down.

Five minutes later, they relax in the jets, as Bobby remembers his promise to shave. She shuts the Jacuzzi tub down as he honors that, Tynie then ducking away to check her distributor. The cartridge still has a few hours to it before needing exchanged, as she dresses, one gets pocketed. Their phone taken off the charger, Tynie assures it's on vibrate prior to putting that device in another pocket. She doesn't even see Bobby coming up on her until his arms are around her waist. "Hey baby.." Tynie beams, melting against him. Her left shoulder covered by his chin, Bobby gleams "Heya gorgeous…" Reverse draping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie diverts her right hand to trace his jawline again, sighing as the softness of his cheek etches against her palm which causes her to slur out excitedly "Ohhh hell yeahhh.." Bobby blushes, kissing her cheek before breaking the hold and getting dressed.

"One more thing honey, Terry's mixup with our Harleys won't be in effect beyond tomorrow." He declares. "Holy shit!" Tynie squeals, then heading to don her biker jacket. She plants the distributor cartridge, phone, and Bobby's pill bottle in the pockets of her biker jacket prior to jean short pocketing her wallet. In the wallet lays her license, bar card, conceal carry permit and a few credit cards.

"No babe.." Bobby overrules, catching her do that, taking out his pill bottle to stash that on him. Holding hands, they leave the beach house, aiming for the garage. Once Tynie secures the vacation home, Bobby escorts her straight to the Harley he got for her to use in Hawaii. Hopping on his, the two leave that garage for a ride down the beach. They're out for a few hours, taking in the scenery, and simply having time undisturbed together. Not once did their phone vibrate, Tynie having to exchange her cartridge while finding that out. A couple of meals had on the town, Tynie and Bobby return to the vacation house. Parking their Harleys in the garage, Tynie notices the other pair of motorcycles is already gone. "Ho-ly shit!" She blurts as the two head inside the beach house, again hand-in-hand.

Letting her in, Bobby secures the house as his wife goes straight for the aloe lotion in the fridge. She'd replaced that when they last shopped, retrieving it entirely on a hunch. Another thing worried Tynie as well, Bobby's knee. Meeting up with his wife in moments, Bobby assures "I'm alright on that beautiful." Seeing her hunch proven on his arms, Tynie leads him back to the master bedroom aloe lotion in hand. They rid of the biker jackets and their tops, each one then drizzling the other in aloe lotion and rubbing that into their skin.

"This is my fault honey, I was so excited about having a good time with you.." Tynie mentions. "Everything's alright, no walking on eggshells. Please." Bobby requests, checking for more sunburn by eyeing her over. The sunburn wasn't really all that bad, Tynie then stashing the aloe lotion back into the fridge. Bobby knew why she had them put that on without it being said; smiling as he again draped his arms around her waist mere moments after the fridge is closed again. Sliding her frame from the bent-over position, Tynie beams "I love being in the arms of my Badass.." "I love holding my Angel.." Bobby whispers, the couple sharing in a shit-eating grin. They only separate half of the hold, each one picking up their top and biker jacket prior to fully resuming the embrace.

Their day is nearly three-quarters done by this point, Tynie being escorted to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she sets their phone to charge, mistakenly turning the TV on in the process. The first thing she sees is a weather alert which will basically close the beach for the night, due to a storm front rolling in. "Figures.." Tynie grumbles, shutting the TV off. Joining her on the edge of the bed, Bobby asks "How do you know I don't have something special planned for before we leave?" "I don't." Tynie forfeits, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Staring into Bobby's deep chocolate eyes, Tynie loses her resolve to speak, her jaw gaping with a smile instead. Getting lost in her eyes just as she had his, Bobby's face has a glowing smile across it. Time slides by until Tynie regains her voice as she broadcasts "For the first time in my life, genuinely starting over doesn't scare me." "Doesn't scare us, you mean." Bobby cheekily corrects. Giggling as she nodded, Tynie gave her answer to that. Neither one really worried about anything all day, the happenings in New York not crossing their minds for a second. Both are aware Terry, TreMarion, or someone they love and trust will fully brief them on those events, at an already determined time after they go back. "I do have one question though, if you had your choice of Teriyaki Baby back ribs or BBQ.. What would you pick?" Tynie poses. "I would pick you and me making that together. To answer your choice, Teriyaki." Bobby assumes, catching her unspoken motive. Tynie doesn't contest that, although concerns over his knee start kicking the shit out of the back of her mind. Witnessing the worries start to cross her eyes, Bobby takes a couple pills after breaking up their embrace.

Choosing to come up behind him quietly, Tynie returns the favor of having her hips wrapped in his arms to Bobby as soon as his back's turned. Walking with him across the beach house, Tynie deliberately leaves the phone on the charger. "Before you ask: Ohh Gee,we didn't want anything we're using to make dinner to risk getting into the phone. Last I knew: Teriyaki-sauce related damages aren't covered by the insurance. I checked that policy for our phones a few days before we left, just in case." Tynie informs, with the "Ohh Gee" line said in her best "innocent wife" voice. "Genius." Bobby brags, smiling proudly. Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie opens the fridge and sticks half of her body inside to get the baby back ribs. Playfully, Bobby swats her ass, bragging "God, you're gorgeous!" "You are too babe." Tynie taunts, as they shut the door to the fridge. Setting the ribs to the countertop, Tynie kneels down to get a mini-grill from the base cupboard of the kitchen bar. "Yeah, I'm sneaky like that." She laughs, catching Bobby's jaw drop.

Having everything put together, Tynie sees Bobby marinating the ribs in the Teriyaki sauce. "You're not the only sneak in this marriage." Bobby teases, watching his wife's jaw head for the floor. Checking him out, she licks her lips before returning the playful swat to Bobby's ass. True to his plan, after that exchange the couple fixes and enjoys those ribs at one another's hips. Cleaning up from the meal while retaining that trend, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek as she poses "Meet me on the couch, lover?" Giving her a broad smile, Bobby replies "Sure thing sexy."

Walking out of the kitchen, Bobby hears his wife whistle loud enough to reverberate against the walls of the vacation house. Five minutes later, Tynie struts towards the couch with two chilled wine glasses and a brand-new bottle of Merlot. Bobby hoots and whistles at her with every step, getting his wife to blush. Tynie didn't even notice he'd changed how he sat on the couch until the wine glasses got taken from her. Sitting next to him on the couch, Tynie pops the bottle open, pouring them both a glass.

Raising their glasses, Bobby hears her toast "To the most exquisite man alive, my greatest and most constant inspiration. My world, my reason to live,breathe, and be happy. My motive to be at my best always, the sole man I'd give my life for. The only man my heart, mind, body, and soul have been given to that genuinely deserved it. Every time I get lost in your eyes, hold your hand, or merely be at your side is a slice of heaven. Each time we share in passions, make love, or generally stay at one another's side is another opportunity for me to be in my personal paradise. Bobby Goren, although this is a grand understatement: I love, adore, cherish, and worship you." "I love you too Tynie, that was phenomenal." Bobby boasts. Clinking their glasses, the couple lets silence overtake the room as the Merlot's shared in. The bottle's half empty when Bobby recaps it, the pair walking arm-in-arm to stash that in the main fridge. Shutting that appliances door yet again, Tynie and Bobby wrap one another in their arms, Tynie's next move being to lay her head to his chest.

"I know you're worried about more than just my knee. I've seen it in your eyes all day. You've had a great time, I can tell. You're scared that now we're, as you said, genuinely starting over, that we won't last. You don't need to be concerned over that, my love. Your mind's racing over the "what ifs" because of the fact I'm the first man whose deserved you truly. I don't know how to make that stop this time, unfortunately. Please believe me, baby. We're alright, we'll make it. I love you." Bobby swears. "You read me.." Tynie mumbles, starting to tremble in his arms. "You're safe. You don't need to be scared. I've got you. Nobody and nothing will ever take my love away from you." Bobby soothes. Breathing in his scent, Tynie picks up the concerned beating of her husband's heart. "I'm such a wuss these days." Tynie pines. "No you're not. We've both been through enough in this life to not want any more turmoil. Your being scared isn't needed, although I understand why you're afraid." Bobby overrules. "You're scared too; your heartbeat sold you out." Tynie admits. Swaying with her in his embrace, Bobby goes silent.

"Honey, I know this may sound nuts. Our re-dedication happened at the perfect time if ya think about it. We've been through hell, as you basically said. I took that ceremony as a celebration, yet I took the rings as proof of our love. This fear that's knocked on the doors of our hearts and minds isn't very honoring of our love, really. Shit, we made it through all that garbage.." Tynie affirms, trailing off. "We can make it through anything." He concludes both once again smiling.

Happy tears line her eyes as the playfully romantic side of Bobby starts to show up, for the first time in a great while. Tynie thinks he's going to whisk her off her feet, literally, when her lips are taken by his for a passionate kiss. Dipping her backwards as the kiss remained going, Bobby feels his wife's hands grasp tightly to the crest of his shoulders. Bringing her back to standing before him, he instigates them pulling away for air.

Taking her right hand away from his shoulder, Tynie drapes her hair over that part of Bobby, sending the hand straight up into his curls. "This place won't look the same for too long. The only things that won't be changed are the electronics and appliances. I'm not saying when that'll happen though." Bobby declares, surprising his wife. "Bobby I love you!" Tynie squeals, leading him again in the direction of the master bedroom. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby returns, both smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I don't know how you'll take this, but I'm thinking it's best for you not to carry me around unless I'm injured. I know you love being a gentleman and all, but I really don't want you hurt trying that. I'll do the same with you. Honey, after I saw you being carted away for surgery, I got really scared. I started thinking about how to change things yet keep the romantic stuff. Does that make any sense?" Tynie relays, causing them to stop their trek midway into the hall. "You actually beat me to saying that, dear. I was hoping with us starting over that we could change a few things. That was one of them. I'm alright with this, honestly." Bobby confesses.

"Honey, my saying that wasn't an indictment against what you've done for me, nor was it a slam against those sexy muscles. I just fear…"Tynie trails off. "You don't need to worry; I'm not hurt by you deciding that. I knew you weren't trying to say anything against me or how you see me. You were trying to protect me in your own way." Bobby interjects.

They're both still smiling as that exchange halts, Tynie realizing "Some things will be different, and most will remain the same. Soon enough, we won't have near as many things to worry about." "Exactly." Bobby assures. Running both her hands through his curls after the left one is sent to his hair meeting up with her right, Tynie asks "Babe, be honest. Are you trying to be happy when in the back of your head you're beating the shit out of yourself over any or all of this?" "No baby.." Bobby teases, his eyes verifying that remark.

"I honestly don't know where the idea to talk about that came from." Tynie mumbles. Bringing his left hand around from her waist, Bobby pets where Tynie's heartbeat can be felt, him resolving "I do. You were also protecting yourself from that fear. Protecting you is my job." "On that one, you were on break." Tynie attributes, leaning up to kiss him. Their tongues tangle around for a while, Tynie and Bobby solely separating from the kiss in order to breathe.

"Something I've yet to figure out: How the hell you want to celebrate this." Tynie mentions. "I have a few ideas.." Bobby initiates, Tynie then taking her hands out of his hair, her imploring "Do tell." "Nah, I'd rather show ya." He refuses, giving a boyish smile. Seeing that expression, Tynie squeals jumping up and down excitedly. Soon as she stops, Tynie's lead directly to the master bed in the house. Sitting on the edge, she reaches back to check the phone, doing so entirely out of habit.

They get a text from Terry that says "I had to have your house fumigated. I've also taken the laptops so anything you need for your practice can be switched to new technology. I'll explain that one when you get back." Tynie replies "Dude, you have my spousal consent to access Bobby's bank account to repay yourself for that shit. WE INSIST you take out EXACTLY what that fumigation cost you. Thank you for telling us. DO NOT do anything with the music room; the instruments in there are CUSTOM made. I'll tell him later."

Terry forfeits in the final text of the conversation "I figured that about the music room, I'll do as you wish with the fumigation costs. I'll text ya when I do. We'll be in touch." Settling the phone back to the charger, Tynie switches out her cartridges before announcing "Honey! Our celebration was halted for a moment! Terry had to have our house fumigated. I gave him spousal consent to repay himself out of your bank account; he's ONLY to take EXACTLY what that cost him. I'm checking into that when we get word Terry went there! I'd have done that with my practice's account but that would mean problems."

Approaching her, Bobby's about to ask when Tynie goes on "Yeah, this place is going to be the only one with the same electronics in it. Our music room will be the only part of the house that keeps the same technology. Terry said you could guess why. He'll tell us more about it when we go back to New York." Bobby nods, the two then hearing the text alert go off "The music room was the only one which didn't have any issues that needed fumigated. I don't yet know how that happened. I'll honor Tynie's request come morning." Sitting beside Tynie on the edge of the bed, Bobby replies "She had my consent to offer that, I didn't want her practice having any more issues. Especially since we decided you are her last client.. Ever. Thanks man. We'll talk to you after our vacation. Send the family our love." Not waiting for an answer, Bobby tackles his wife against the bed, kissing Tynie the entire time.

Pulling her away from the edge of the bed while they kissed, Bobby manages to align them both across the mattress. Biting each other's lower lips when they end the affection, Tynie's advised "We're not just celebrating that tonight, either. I have a plan, you'll love it." "Oohhhh, love you." Tynie purrs, the two lying on their backs side-by-side. Checking him out, Tynie discovers she's the only one still clothed. Taking her arm away from his hip, she undresses, tossing the outfit aside.

Crawling on top of Bobby, Tynie feels his member's relaxed, meeting eyes with her husband. "What's wrong?" She worries. He drapes her in a tight hug, pushing Tynie's entire body against himself. "Wanted you closer." Bobby gleams. "Awww.." Tynie gasps, laying her head to his left shoulder. Her lips align near perfectly with his ear, Tynie soon after fawning "I have the sexiest man alive cuddling me. Every day I get loved by the most wonderful heart known to exist. I get the best of everything, even in the little things you do. When we make love, I get intimate paradise. My body gets taken by the strongest, longest, most gorgeous cock. I'm so lucky." Her face glows as a giddy smile encroaches her lips, Bobby catching that out the corner of his eye. "I'm lucky myself. I have a beautiful wife who adores me; I'm holding the most attractive woman on Earth. Even in the small things you do, I get the best of the world. Every day I get to be loved by the most graciously amazing heart God created. Our lovemaking is intimate paradise, because I get to give myself to the hottest body known to exist." Bobby swoons. Again his body has a mind of it's own, Bobby's about to self-berate over that fact when his wife shakes her head.

Tynie feels his cock twitch between her legs, causing her to say in a seductive tone "Whenever you want baby, take me.." Lifting her hips a bit, Tynie allows Bobby's erection to spring from between them. His hands go straight for her ass, Tynie's legs splitting open to straddle the pulsing hard-on that's mere inches beneath her. Guiding her onto him by that grasp, Bobby smiles as she moans adjusting to his size. Returning his smile, Tynie takes it slow, her gyrations sending word of desire to make love at a romantic pace. For the first time she notices the salt-and-pepper effect in his chesthair, toying with it as her hips rolled with his member inside her. Contorting her upper half's position, Tynie necks Bobby, who overtakes the lovemaking. Thrusting fiercely, Bobby changes up the pace of their intimacy, Tynie moaning while love biting him. "You're so tight…" Bobby howls. "You're so big.." Tynie groans, yanking her lips away from the spot she'd marked.

They both feel it, this lovemaking's passion being on a deeper level, yet neither speak of that right away. Bobby's lips aim for the center of her bosom, Tynie getting bitten just as he had been. The pulsing of his erection against her walls makes Tynie writhe with desire for more; her mewls echoing across the room. Those are like angels singing to Bobby as they entangle in making love, his ministrations becoming wilder by the moment. Staring dead-on in his eyes, Tynie whimpers "Ohh Bobby, please don't stop!" Instead of verbally answering, Bobby honors that wish, as the clean sweat of their sex rains down on one another. He throbs and bulges inside her, taxing Tynie's resolve to fight back an impending orgasm. Her walls are pummeled by his erection, Bobby seeing the ecstasy that's bringing his wife screamed across her face. Tynie's head gets thrown back as her jaw gapes, short moans exiting her mouth while he thumps her depths. The stare she gave his eyes is split off repeatedly, Tynie's neck flailing every time her head goes back like that. "Yeah baby.." Bobby growls, watching her be enthralled in wanton desire, that display saying as much. Time goes by until her body tightens the clamp feeling around him, Tynie's core muscles doing so to broadcast her closeness to climax. The sensation that gives Bobby causes him to fuck her like a wildman from that moment on. "Ohhh Bobbaayy!" Tynie screams, the flittering explosion of her release striking his hard-on. Several more thrusts given her, Bobby hollers "Ohhh Tynieee!" Her body's filled with his seed as Tynie collapses on top of Bobby, the two reeling in erotic heaven while being kept in one another's arms. Panting as she lay in his embrace, Tynie whispers "My King, that was phenomenal." "Thank you my Queen. You were amazing." Bobby sighs. She doesn't let him up from the current hold until Bobby's dick slumps out of her.

"I felt that on a deeper level, for the first time in quite a while. I loved every second, as always. It's like this genuinely starting over was meant to be." Tynie releases. "You're right, it was meant to be. You're not the only one who felt it like that either." Bobby alters, both smiling like total airheads. "Yeah, our eternity's gonna kick ass!" Tynie elates. Briefly kissing her lips, Bobby adds just as happily "And take names."

Everything they needed to know at the moment, the couple already does. Today's pretty well through for them, as it's silently noted when Tynie and Bobby reach down to cover one another in the sheet. Tossing that over themselves, they go in for the last kiss of the day, Tynie doing so a bit nervously. "Hey now, no worries. We'll make it. You said it yourself, we've already survived hell. Not just in our separate lives, but together too. I love you, I'll never leave you. Not the way that just crossed your mind." Bobby consoles. "Hey now, that covers both of us." Tynie corrects, seeing the smile he wore start to fade. Nodding simultaneously, they at last share in the final kiss of the day. Ending that love display in order to breathe again, Tynie and Bobby fully lay back to await slumber. Her arms encircle his shoulders, the right one being tucked behind his neck. "Ohhhh.." Bobby gasps, cradling her torso in his arms. Tynie's right cheek turns the crest of his shoulder into her pillow, her smile growing as Bobby's told "Relax sexy, I'm perfectly comfortable." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, resting against the pillows. Slumber arrives for each moments later, peace abounding them as this cuddle's upheld through the night.

Life-altering decisions were made, ultimately to better the peace in Tynie and Bobby's life. They've tried to do this before, which motivated Tynie's fear, Bobby quelching that in a way that sends her heart soaring. Bobby knows he did that for her, as Tynie did so for him. They won't speak it, which allows their hearts to do the beat those two share while slumbering covers all the declarations neither afforded their mouths to commit. Their family will have news for this couple upon their return, so it's only fitting that Tynie and Bobby inform the ones they love and trust about the decision to:

Start over.. Genuinely.


	125. 125

Title:Closing a Chapter

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes the next day, wrangling with worries racing through her mind. Watching Bobby sleep as she sits up, Tynie cries without speaking. The comfort Bobby shows in the slumbering smile makes her eyes light up, yet all the dark-toned situations they've encountered on this vacation have at last crumbled Tynie's resolve to stash concerns away. She's happy to be with him, scared to live without him, and trying to have a good vacation: all at the same damn time. "I love you Bobby." Tynie whimpers, petting his chest. Hearing the pain in her voice, Bobby shoots up like a rocket, wrapping Tynie in his arms. "I'm tryin to have a good time baby.." She weeps. "What's gotten you to struggle with that? Tell me." Bobby requests. "I hate when my mind decides to nag on dark shit. I'm attempting to push that aside, honestly. I woke up scared out of my wits. You know why. I'm such a fuckin wuss.." Tynie explains.

"No you are not. Honey, we're both trying to have fun. I know we're scared of the same things. I have a fucked up feeling why this keeps bothering you too." Bobby counters. "Do tell." Tynie murmurs. "Nah, I'd rather show ya." Bobby evades. Kissing away her mixed-emotion tears, Bobby sees a smile start to creep across Tynie's face. "Hmm, a day out on our Harleys with dinner on the private party land or a day using my Jeep.. Same result. Your choice." Tynie mentions. "Hmm, a day out on our Harleys. The dinner on our private property land is reserved.." Bobby teases.

Getting out of bed together, the couple goes about readying for their day out. Half an hour passes before Tynie dangles Bobby's Harley keys in front of his face. "Lookin' for these?" They ask each other, Bobby doing the same with her Harley keys. Snatching those up, they leave and secure the beach house, aiming to ride along the shore together. Stopping for brunch, Bobby informs "When you were getting ready, Terry called. He's decided against getting a vacation home around here. He wants to be close to his grandkids as much as possible. The shit that went live, as you say, ran that deep." "Oh damn." Tynie gasps, feeling for their phone. "Now beautiful, if you had that: my surprise would be ruined." Bobby relates, showing her the device. Tynie blushes, playfully warning "Yeah, expect me to pull that on you sometime." Before Bobby can respond to that, T calls.

"We're not at the house right now man. What's up?" Bobby answers. "The kids are fine, TreMarion had to have the locks and his number changed. Terry told him you ordered it. Terry also got rid of every item you two had that could be traced back to anyone we no longer consort with. He asked me to tell you all that because he also had to have his phone replaced. The phone-model he had was part of a recall. I'll text you two TreMarion's and Terry's new numbers when I get them. If I don't text you guys TreMarion's new number today: blame that on my phone battery dying. Love you guys." T expounds. "Love you too." Bobby chimes, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone as the wait for a server begins; Bobby mutters "I'm apparently not the only one who thought that." "Does this involve us getting rid of everything that can be REMOTELY connected to the assfucks of our past?" Tynie poses. "Damn, you're good." Bobby cheers. "Thanks." Tynie attests. Peace gels around the couple for about twenty minutes, ending by Tynie starting to wonder if she'll have to raise hell. Catching that in her eyes, Bobby races to sit at his wife's side from across the table. "Those days are over, they never should have continued in the first place. My love, relax. I got this. You never have to come close to fighting for yourself like that again." Bobby swears. "If our problems involve a bitch, that ho's ass is mine." Tynie amends.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby concedes "Yes darling." Gazing over Bobby's shoulder, Tynie sees their server eyeing over her husband. "Stand aside." Tynie growls, getting him to obey at once. "You got a choice BIATCH! Get your eyes the fuck off my man or get your ass kicked from here to the ICU!" Tynie commands. The owner overhears that, advising "I won't stop her. I won't press charges or file a civil suit against her either. I WOULD help her lawyer land you in prison for the rest of your life after the fight. You have NO IDEA who you're fucking with!" Everyone else in the restaurant heard that, altering the owner's advice as a warning to them as well. Tynie stances as ready to fight, the sever's boyfriend yanking her away by her hair. "We just got fired. We gotta get out of here." The server's boyfriend growls.

Calming down, Tynie's greeted by the owner. "I take it fucktard over there didn't lie on your name." Tynie presumes. "No, he didn't. You two will get the best meal and drinks in the house. On the house, I insist." The owner returns, Tynie going to sit down. Bobby awaited the return of his wife, Tynie wrapping herself in his open arms in moments. "I don't fucking care that she's a DV victim, honestly. No bitch tries to fuck with my man and thinks they'll get away with it!" Tynie oaths. "Thank you baby.." Bobby whispers. Their meal crafted another half hour later, the owner swears "God I'm glad to be rid of those two." "I bet my ass you are." Tynie certifies, going for her half of the intense spread before them.

Bobby follows Tynie in eating as everyone else in the place is warned what patrons NOT to mess with. Evidently the doctor who did Bobby's surgery was there, verifying the owners warning while adding in no uncertain terms just what Tynie and Bobby can do to someone whom double-crosses them. The restaurant owner gulps "So basically my advisement saved my ass." The doctor confirms "Yep." After learning that, everyone else in the place heeds the warnings. "It's pretty fuckin' sad that I had to call Terry out and flip him off twice for us to be treated with any respect!" Tynie grumbles. "Yeah it is, beautiful." Bobby assures. They finish the meal, getting the hell out of dodge ten minutes later.

The couple finds themselves blessed after departing that restaurant, no other person they encounter displaying disrespect. Riding their Harleys back to the beach house, Tynie and Bobby spot a huge semi heading in the opposite direction. "YES!" Bobby sighs, Tynie catching the elated glow on his face. Tailing her husband to the garage, Tynie's curious about why Bobby won't stop giggling this time. Getting off the motorcycles twenty minutes later, she reaches a hand for him, only to be guided into the house through the back deck. Nearly every piece of furniture was replaced, Tynie noticing top of the line furnishings across the entire main floor of the vacation home. Securing the deck door behind her, Bobby hears the excited squeals leaving Tynie's lips.

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby educates "This isn't the only place that's going to look new." "Oh my Gawd!" Tynie squeals, catching what he didn't mention. Walking with Tynie across the main floor, Bobby smiles broadly. "I don't know if this'll make a damn bit of sense. I feel great right now, it's like the dark-toned nagging just got shown to the door." Tynie elates. "It makes absolute sense." Bobby obliges, her answer resolving his hunch.

Spinning around on her toes, Tynie teases "Come here you.." Obliging her, Bobby feels his wife drape her arms around his neck. Tynie then goes for it, planting a deep kiss to his lips. As they share in affection, Tynie and Bobby slide their hands to one another's asses, cupping those tightly. Slowly dissipating the kiss, Tynie sighs "Thank you sexy.." "Thank you, gorgeous." Bobby returns in kind. Checking him out, Tynie blushes, Bobby doing the same with her. "We only have ten days left." She mopes. "Umm, actually we have eternity. We will be back. Baby, don't think otherwise." Bobby amends. Sharing a smile, Tynie leans into him, her left cheek soon rested on Bobby's shoulder.

"So, My Hotness, what would you like to do now?" Tynie queries. "Anything my Angel wants." Bobby answers. Running her hands up his back, Tynie explains "No hottie, it isn't all about me. We do what we want. Besides, don't you and I both have some romantic plans that got delayed?" "Yeah, we do." Bobby laughs. Leading her out of the house through the back deck, Bobby pets to check for their phone. "Yeah, that's on me. Not saying how I pulled THAT off." Tynie evades, getting escorted to the kitchen bar instead. Laying the phone to the top of that bar, the couple heads out to surf. Deciding not to do that so close to dusk, they share in a few waves, returning inside a while later. Diverting their trek to the couch long enough to get her hands on the phone, Tynie questions "Romantic dinner on our private party land, Tonight or two nights before we go back?" "Two nights before we go back, trust me." Bobby evades, stealing the phone from her. "I always trust you." Tynie assures.

Halfway to the couch, Terry calls unexpectedly. Tynie answers it after stealing the device back, wondering "What hit and exactly how much hell do I have to raise?" "Actually none. I have some things to tell you." Terry rescinds, then elaborating on all the happenings in Tynie and Bobby's absence. "Holy fuck." Tynie interrupts. "I'm telling you this now because it's linked to some other news. Tynie, I don't know how to tell you this.."

"Before you do, Bobby and I have had a few long talks today. I wanted you to be my last client ever, because of the history of problems he and I have been faced with. Tell you the truth; I kinda expected that bitch to try this shit to me. Especially after how she did Daddy, and you know what I mean by that. Tell me you can have my office converted into a man cave for Bobby. If you can, tell me you plan to donate the bulk of the office furniture to charities. I just hope Bobby and I are still your clients. That's all I ask in return. I just want to resume my marriage to when Bobby and I didn't have as much bullshit hit us. What else came of those long talks was my decision to let my law license lapse after the end of this year." Tynie decrees.

"Tynie, you and Bobby never lost me as an attorney. I'll do as you wish with the office furniture, leaving out what T and Sasha gave you. I'll also leave out the laptops. We can get what I need done legally taken care of when you get back." Terry informs.

"One question dude, now that I'm not licensed as a lawyer for very much longer: are my other licenses affected negatively?" Tynie inquires. "No. I'm on my new phone, by the way. T spoke the truth regarding that to Bobby earlier." Terry recalls. "Dude, thanks for being man enough to let me know about this. You feel like frozen horseshit right now for having to relay that message, and I respect that. I'll save this new number in place of the old one when the phone gets charged. Terry, I'm serious. Thank you." Tynie concludes.

"I really didn't tell you that much, though. You pretty much read the situation; all I did was fill you in on the rest. Honestly, I think you two have this handled best. The family will be sent your love." Terry resolves, hanging up. Stashing their phone in her pocket, Tynie elaborates "I had a choice: Either do as you overheard or have Terry swimming in courtdates when he's still got shit going live in his own life. Macie tried to get my law license pulled from what I can tell, the bar association and U.S. District court bar admissions agencies didn't buy her shit for a second. Otherwise, Terry would have insisted I fight the complaints. Beyond that, Terry's been busier than a motherfucker covering our family's legal ass. By the way, that's ON TOP of the shit that went live in his family." Bobby doesn't know what to say, having heard Tynie's plan for her law practice's future being finalized. "Don't you want to have our family and us away from all that shit?" Tynie wonders.

"Absolutely. I just didn't.." Bobby starts. "Baby, please trust me on this. Terry even said I'm handling it right. Actually, he claimed that on you too. By the way, he's still our lawyer. He won't drop you and I over this shit." Tynie furthers. Taking his hand to her right side, Bobby feels their phone vibrate. Terry texts saying "The family loves you; they loathe Macie as of right now. In terms of "shit going live" in my personal life: I'll likely be asking Tynie for a delayed meetup to handle what I need legally done." "You just did man, relax. Thank you for telling us." Bobby replies. Tynie sees him fumble to save Terry's new number, overtaking the phone. Handling that, Tynie fires off "Man, you get that shit fixed first. If I have to renew my law license to cover your legal needs, I will. I'll ONLY do that for you though, in exchange for what you've done for me, Bobby, and our family." Terry promises "You won't need to do that. Trust me." Tynie nods, then pockets the couple's phone.

"So.. This time.. I'm really going back to just being your wife." Tynie mutters, stunned. "Babe, you're more than just my wife. You're my Everything, nothing in my life exists without you." Bobby alters. "That's not what I meant, my love. I'm aware that nothing exists in your life without me. My life is a void without you. My "going back to just being your wife" meant: I don't have to worry about a professional reputation being obliterated, nor do I have to concern myself with the bullshit that evidently comes with being a lawyer. I've craved that for so long, baby. You have no idea." Tynie translates. Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie lets the tears aligning hers to show. "I did this to you though. I brought that damn test into our home and lives. I made this come your way. I didn't protect you from it nearly enough." Bobby rattles off.

"You did NOTHING against me! You wanted me to have an opportunity that I didn't believe I ever would. Neither of us saw that shit coming around the bend when I took the test, honey. You can't protect me from what you can't predict. You NEVER had to try to be Superman; all you need to do is love me. The rest will be handled, together. Don't crucify my heart by blaming yourself for this." Tynie objects, ending in tears. Holding her closely, Bobby returns "You're right, I DO love you. I'll do whatever it takes to mend your heart from how I've broken it." "Don't blame my Bobby for this." Tynie cries. Closing his eyes, Bobby whispers "My Tynie, I won't."

"I'm curious, though. What would you like to do for the rest of today?" Tynie inquires, the tears slowly dying off. "I'd like to try and make the rest of our vacation fantastic." Bobby resolves. "Honey, we do that together. There's no sense in you trying to take that responsibility all on your sexy shoulders." Tynie counters. Shaking his head, Bobby releases "Yeah, I knew I'd not get away with that one." Walking with her back to the couch, Bobby smiles more broadly than he has all day. As they sit down, he senses Tynie's about to essentially become his servant. "No babe." Bobby murmurs, wrapping her torso in his arms. Bobby's body heat radiates against her back, as he lays them out on the new couch. Tynie throws her head back against the crest of his shoulders, moaning "Ohhh damn, that feels so good." "Anything for you beautiful." Bobby swears. Gazing around, he sees the furniture replacement company drew the shades, only allowing slivers of sunlight to enter the living room. A mechanical whirring softly rings out from the back of the house, the deck door soon having a drape brought across it. "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie chuckles. "Exactly what did you do?" Bobby wonders. "I only made it more private for when we get romantic." Tynie expounds in a playful voice. Kissing her cheek, Bobby accepts "Thank you babe."

Still laid back against the couch together, Tynie resolves "Anything for my honey's happiness." They don't speak again for a while, Tynie then spinning around in his embrace to deliver a passionate kiss. Sending her hands into his hair, Tynie feels the softness of Bobby's curls in place of teasing them. His long fingers traipsing her locks, Bobby deepens the kiss they're presently sharing. They taper off the affections some time later, staring into one another's eyes once breathing starts to become an issue. "Holy hot damn!" Tynie chimes breathlessly. "You read my mind." Bobby sighs, the two relaxing in one another's arms. She catches Bobby's smile fade, being replaced by an expression of his being deep in thought. "Tell me all about it.." Tynie implores. Bobby complies, regaling his wife in a statement laiden in regret. Remorse tails that, as he explores Tynie's decision with her professional future.

"So, essentially your mind won't get off your ass about it. You've tried honoring my request not to bash my sweetheart, yet your brain keeps kicking you in the nuts over it. Figuratively speaking on both counts." Tynie infers. "Yeah, pretty much." Bobby returns. "How do I get you to focus on our vacation being fun?" She poses, reaching to rub his temples. Bobby's jaw gapes slowly as her temple massage goes on, his reply to her inquiry being "You're working wonders already." "Just so ya know: I have NO regrets about this decision. Tell ya the truth, I've been waiting to make it for a while. I tried to conceal my being a lawyer, but that only worked for so long. Bobby, like you said: I know when to bow out." Tynie informs softly.

Cheekily smiling, Bobby recalls "You know intelligence is sexy to me." "Make your move then, Casanova." Tynie dares. The next thing she feels is Bobby sitting up behind her, Tynie leading them off the couch afterwards. A short gap's created between them, Bobby pulling Tynie closer to him with one tug. Nothing else is said, silence excluding the beat of their hearts echoing across the room. Swaying with his wife in his arms, Bobby contemplates how to make tonight one of their best in a while. "All I want is a candlelit dinner, cuddling in bed while watching movies. Some drinks shared together, and to be in your arms. After that, it's all up to you." Tynie desires. "As you wish.." Bobby assures delicately.

Back in New York, Terry has the daunting task of telling Tynie's family her decisions. TreMarion's not exactly surprised at the declared moves, intenting "Terry, she's had to fight through so much in life. I saw this coming. Poor kid and Bobby are likely trying to figure out where her practice went wrong right about now." T presumes "I don't think they'd bother trying to figure out where Tynie's practice went wrong. I bet you anything they're glad to have that chapter of their lives and the hell that came with it closed. Terry, you're blessed that she's willing to renew her law license for ya after all the shit they've endured." Sasha agrees "If you think about it guys, Tynie's sending a message. She's telling the world and us that it's time for her to focus on what really matters. She's also scared to lose Bobby, she always has been. This extra stress CANNOT be good on either of them." "TreMarion, T and Sasha basically quoted Tynie. I have a few things to set up before they get back. Oh, and they know everything. I had to tell them, in order to lead into what Macie tried to pull. Thank god Macie wasn't believed for a second!" Terry relates. "Terry, you deal with your family issues FIRST. I'll see to it what Tynie wants done is started on after that." TreMarion mandates. Concurring, Terry charges his phone. The entire conversation was done via texting, everyone else sending love before they too charge their phones.

In the living room of Tynie and Bobby's beach house, she discovers "Hottie, I don't know if this makes any sense. I feel like the plan we have for concluding my legal career is us closing a chapter. A really hellish, loaded to the gills with bullshit chapter. I'm giving up my bar card to protect my man's heart from that undue stress. It's an honored sacrifice." "You made absolute sense, babe." Bobby certifies proudly.

Letting what she said about honored sacrifices and his heart sink in, Bobby adds "You're going that far.. for me." "For you: there is NO such thing as going too far." Tynie oaths, then being lead to the kitchen. Sitting down at the bar while Bobby made them something to eat, Tynie smiles like a ditz. "Do you have the phone on you babe?" She wonders, getting that device handed over. "Terry, if it's not too late. I want my bar card and law license saved for the twins. Go ahead and torch those letters from T and Sasha, they've served their purpose. Everything else that was on my office wall is to be destroyed." Terry replies "You got it. Relax, it's not too late." Pocketing their phone, Tynie supposes Terry's again charging his. "I kinda borrowed your idea with the jewelry and Ty-Leah. I told Terry to preserve my law license and bar card for the twins. Everything else is being destroyed, it's either connected to those we no longer consort with, or it's already served it's purpose. With you and I closing that chapter,there's no point in re-living past bullshit in any way." Tynie relegates.

"That's awesome." Bobby gleams, turning the kitchen light on. "You handle that, I got this.." Tynie returns, leaving the kitchen bar to kiss him on the cheek. Back at the couch less than five minutes later, she lights a few rose-colored scented candles Bobby didn't even know they had. Deciding not to leave those burn unattended, Tynie plops onto the couch. "Stay there sexy." Bobby announces, crafting their meal. "Oohh, I LOVE it when you're deep-toned and dominating!" Tynie swoons. "I'll remember that.." Bobby taunts. Their meal cooking, he mentally notes what she said. The candles burning in her view, Tynie leaves the couch to get the drinks. "Honey, leave the wineglasses and bottle in the fridge! I got that part covered!" Tynie hollers. "Yes dear." Bobby yells back, checking on their dinner.

As she sets two bottled mojitos on the coffee table, Tynie leans to check her distributor. Catching her do that, Bobby laughs "Yeah, I'm good." Returning to the couch, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, waiting on her husband. Not held up for too long, Bobby shows with a spread shaped in a heart. Taking that tray from him, Tynie assembles the meal around the candles on the coffee table.

Serving him one of the bottled mojitos, she questions "Lover, how long has it been since we had these?" "A while." Bobby responds, setting that drink down as a huge smile crept across his lips. Tynie goes to eat, aware of his stance on her waiting to do that. Joining his wife, Bobby considers what movie they'll watch after dinner silently. Between bites, Tynie offers "Oh, when we're done with this: your sexy ass is going to relax. Honey's got the rest." "Yes lover." Bobby concurs, also between bites. Finishing dinner together, Bobby halts "Wait on the rest of that beautiful. I have something to say." Tynie mentally freaks, sitting back as he hands her one of the mojitos.

"I love you with everything I am. I have since we met. I know we've endured a lot, gotten stronger together because of it. I want to celebrate closing that chapter once and for all with you, every day as we go on. My life revolves around having you in it, Tynie. I love you shall never suffice to explain how I really feel. No words can cover that, really. I'm honored that you're mine. From here on out, I'll strive to bring you the kind of happiness we had before all that tumultuous hell came around. Nothing in this world will pull me away from you. To keep you happy, safe, provided for, and loved: there is no such thing as going too far in my book." Bobby declares.

Covering the shocked look on her face with her right hand, Tynie gasps "Ohh my God.." "Babe, you ok?!" Bobby worries, seeing his wife start to cry. "Mm-Hmm." Tynie whimpers, in total shock. Taking her drink to set it aside his, Bobby whispers "Come here…" Practically leaping into his arms, Tynie expounds "Bobby, what you said was beautiful. You read me with every word. I don't mean to be such a weepy mess right now, you totally shocked me. I really didn't see that coming. I sense there's another reason you went there too: you were trying to be romantic while simultaneously letting me know you're worried about us. I wish you'd not be, though. Let our love be the guide babe." Tynie insists from within his arms.

Handing over her drink first, then taking his, Bobby proclaims "I will most definitely do that." Sipping on those together, Tynie's shock from Bobby's declaration leaves, being replaced with sheer adoration. Twenty minutes passes before she kisses his cheek again, aiming to clear from the drinks and dinner. The cleanup takes another half hour, Tynie uncovering that Bobby got the phone before she heads back his way. Meeting up with her halfway to the couch, Bobby reaches a hand for Tynie. Accepting that hand in hers, Tynie tugs him closer. The distance between them is eradicated in seconds, Bobby getting held rather closely.

"I love you Bobby." She murmurs. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby retorts, seeing Tynie rest her head on his chest. "I owe my life to you Bobby. Everything you've done to bring out my best has also saved me. You've never left me to handle that hell alone. Anytime I've needed you, you were there. I will never be able to thank you enough." Tynie vows. "You don't have to try to thank me, beautiful. I did that all out of love. You'd never have me worried about thanking you enough, even though you did the same for me." Bobby overrides. "You're right." Tynie relents, lifting her head so their eyes meet.

"Come with me my love.." Bobby requests, spinning Tynie out of his arms so they leave that part of the home while holding hands. Squealing as she's twirled around, Tynie giggles every step of the way back to the master bedroom. The trek across their vacation home is a slow and romantic one, neither Tynie nor Bobby in the mood to rush anything. Entering the master bedroom some time later, Tynie's whisked to the bed first.

Arranging everything for the close of their day, Tynie notices Bobby switching out the braces. "I could have.." She starts, getting him to interrupt "You've worked hard enough these past couple days." Joining her in the bed, Bobby's covered with the sheet as Tynie lays back. "I won't keep you waiting long." Bobby promises, starting the movies with the remote in his left hand. While he also charges their phone, Tynie ducks away from Bobby just long enough to double-check her distributor cartridge, changing that out on an unspoken hunch. "Sorry I delayed you my King." Tynie apologizes, reaching out for him. "No worries now, my Queen." Bobby retorts, sliding into her embrace.

As the movies rolled on, the minds of she and Bobby went excitedly blank. Snuggled up side-by-side, they kiss occasionally, Tynie leaning into him as those ended. Covering them both as the flicks concluded, Bobby sees her nestling against his chest. "I'm totally at peace now, baby. There's no need for you to pull an all-nighter." Tynie mumbles, sporting the broadest smile he's seen in days. Kissing her forehead, Bobby gets a peck kiss to his lips in return. Lying back with her in his tight grasp, Bobby silently honors Tynie's wishes against him staying up all night.

Sleeping like that moments later, Bobby feels the peace inside Tynie start to envelop him as well. Terry broke ranks to inform them of what all happened as the vacation droned on, Macie's actions making Terry feel he had no choice. Tynie realized that was a sign she dared not ignore, planning the end of her legal career due to it. Of course, Bobby's right with her on that, discovering neither the couple nor the family deserve to risk re-entering that slew of hell. They felt a rollercoaster of emotions about this, settling on contentment, namely to go on with forever together in peace. Unknown to Tynie and Bobby now, the family actually prayed for this verdict. The only thing Tynie and Bobby worry about now is happiness for them and those who matter. After everything they've survived, Tynie said it best when she said:

"We're closing a Chapter…"


	126. 126

Title:Cause for Alarm..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Five days have passed since Tynie and Bobby decreed the longest standing slew of hell in their life as one as a closed chapter. Waking up moments before him, she slithers out of their hold, delicately kissing Bobby's lips. Desiring not to awaken him, Tynie reaches over her husband to acquire the phone before checking her distributor cartridge. Discovering she timed the latter chore perfectly, Tynie switches those out, pocketing their phone as well. Sneaking out of bed, she tiptoes out of the master bedroom, headed to make them something to eat. Silently praying the noise she makes in the kitchen doesn't wake Bobby up, Tynie jolts when their phone goes off from her pocket.

As soon as she gets that device in hand, Tynie answers to Terry on the other end, whom says "Everyone's fine. I'm calling to let you know I've made a decision. After I get your family's wills and advance directives finalized, I'm totally retiring from the field of law. I'm about to announce it to your family." "Hey man, that's awesome. You need to be with your family anyway. You get the rest of my family done on those things, Bobby and I will set up a time to do that after we get back. One more thing dude: Expect another party at my place." Tynie advises. Not seeing that answer coming, Terry's shocked, until the line about a party registers. "I shoulda seen THAT coming!" Terry laughs.

"I mean it dude. Tell the others something for me. We'll call T and Sasha either tonight or tomorrow to check on the babies. Bobby and I have only a few more days here in Hawaii and I'll be DAMNED if we get disturbed like we have been. I love em and everything, but…" Tynie attaches. "I'm way ahead of you. No worries." Terry assures, hanging up.

Tynie didn't even see Bobby sneak around and take over making breakfast until their phone gets laid to the kitchen bar. "Honey I.." Tynie squeaks. "Relax sweetheart." Bobby laughs. Meeting up with him, Tynie's face is red from embarrassment. Sharing in making breakfast and coffee from there, they soon settle by the kitchen bar side-by-side. "Terry's full-on retiring from law, after we get the wills and advance directives done. I told him he needs to in order to be with his family. Baby, I may be paranoid for sensing this, but something tells me Terry's health isn't the greatest anymore." Tynie informs.

Taking their phone into his hand, Bobby calls Terry back. "Man, we're curious. Is everything ok with you… medically speaking?" Bobby asks. "I'm waiting on test results to be done, actually. I'm retiring not only because of my family needing me, but as a pre-emptive strike in case.." Terry starts. "The tests don't come back the way you think they will." Bobby finishes. "I didn't know how to tell her, or the rest of your family." Terry concerns. "Terry, it's OK dude. I totally understand. You wait on those test results, THEN go about getting the wills and advance directives done. It hurts me to say this, but those are some of the last orders I'll be giving you as your attorney." Tynie adds from the background, hoping her remarks are heard since their phone's not on speaker. "Tell Tynie she has a deal." Terry agrees. Promising he will, Bobby hangs up and sets their phone down.

"I was serious when I said this will be my last few months as an attorney, dear. I'm ONLY renewing my license if Terry asks me to.. As in personally." Tynie releases, the two returning to their meal. Nodding as he ate, Bobby realized she meant every word of her plan related to that aspect of their lives.

Back in New York, Terry's on the phone to TreMarion first, planning to call T and Sasha later. TreMarion follows Tynie's logic, claiming "Man, I have a better idea. You go about your day, I'll tell T and Sasha. If they ask why it's coming from me and not you: be ready to verify my claim of you having a family day and not being able to use your phone." "You got a deal." Terry accepts, the two then hanging up. Ironically, Terry really did have a planned family day where he's not using his phone. T.J. and the kids wind up going with Terry out for breakfast and a movie, closing that all out with Terry helping them move into T.J.'s house in the afternoon. At this juncture, Terry's clueless as to what T.J. and the kids have drawn up, Terry'll discover that later.

Honoring his plan with Terry, TreMarion gets ahold of T and Sasha while all that happened. T replies "TreMarion, I'm glad we know this. Tynie was right about how she rigged it too. I'll tell Sasha twins are fine, by the way." Sharing love, those two men hang up and go about their day.

Tynie and Bobby have no clue about that happening yet, today being another one with them not getting disturbed all that much after they have breakfast. On the couch side-by-side in the afternoon, Bobby asks "If you had a choice between waiting until we get ready to go back or tonight for having a romantic dinner on our private beach party land.. Which would you choose?" "Tonight baby.." Tynie purrs, going in for a kiss. Pulling her into his lap, Bobby deepens the kiss slowly. Melting into him after they split the affection off some time later, Tynie smiles broadly. "I'm still sorry we've had so many disruptions." Bobby apologizes. "The disruptions we've had are annoying, yes. However, they're NOTHING compared to what we'd endured during and after the last time we were here." Tynie objects. "You're right about that, I just.." Bobby initiates.

"I know babe, you wanted it to be just us. I wasn't about to be cold to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. What I mean by that is, they're too young to understand fully what a vacation is. I'll be damned if our namesakes have any reason to doubt our love of them. Besides, T and Sasha WANTED us to see them get engaged, just as we wanted them to see us rededicate ourselves. We weren't as disrupted as we had been the last vacation we took here, nor have we been ANYWHERE near as disrespected. Yeah, I am flustered by the number of times our phone has gone off. Yet again, I'm also kind of glad, because now my decision with the future of my law practice is known to those who matter. With Terry having that change in his family life, one less meeting we have with him is actually a damn good thing. Before you ask, I have no clue how I did that." Tynie interrupts. "I wasn't going to ask, that was amazing." Bobby laughs. By the time that conversation's over, it's later in the afternoon than either knew; Tynie discovers that when checking the phone.

"Ya know? I just realized something else. After my law license lapses, we will have our version of just what I told Terry to take: more time with his family. In turn, we will also have more time to ourselves. Last I knew, you and I still have eternity, so really a disruption-addled vacation isn't the end of the world." Tynie decrees, pocketing their phone.

"Honey, just where do you keep coming up with that?" Bobby wonders. "I'm just taking wild stabs in the dark, here." Tynie chuckles. "Nicely done." He cheers, tucking her hair out of her face. Silence surrounds them as her right cheek is laid to his shoulder. Holding her closely, Bobby feels Tynie wrap his waist in her arms. Sliding into his lap, they hear thunder rolling in; Tynie then proclaims "By the sounds of it, our romantic dinner on the party beach land just got moved. I'm alright with that though, because I really didn't want to leave my all-time favorite place." "Awww.." Bobby sighs, watching his wife get comfortable.

Suddenly, Tynie shrieks "Oh shit! Your knee! Baby I'm sorry!" "I'm OK honey, relax. The knee's fine." Bobby soothes, petting her shoulder. Twenty minutes passes before either one of them speaks again, Tynie changing that. "Babe, I've been thinking over the past couple days. I'm really not comfortable with the remote prospect of you carrying me around anymore. I mean you just had your knee replaced, and I'd kick my own ass if you got hurt trying that now. I know you're going to blurt or think this means I believe you're too old to do that, but I don't. I'm trying to keep you from hurting in the future, and I'm also trying to show a willingness to change some things in our marriage. I already know the whole me carrying you thing goes right out the door too, I totally want it that way. I say that entirely because I don't think it's right to have re-dedicated ourselves only to have absolutely everything be the exact same. I'd rather let our love evolve over time, changing a few ways to show it. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" Tynie expounds.

"How did you know what I was worried about?!" Bobby asks back. "Holy shit, I guessed!" Tynie laughs. "Well, you weren't wrong with that guess, my love. I just really didn't know how to tell you." Bobby approves. "We're good gorgeous, no worries. Hell, us doing that won't just be good for our marriage. It'll also show T and Sasha that it's OK to let love evolve if ya think about it." Tynie returns. Kissing her cheek, Bobby leads his lips to hers, whispering "Sheer genius." Tenderly allowing their lips to meet, the couple slowly expands the kiss, time's existence for once in a great while being ignored. Guiding her hands to his soft curls, Tynie pets the rear of Bobby's head as he toys with her locks. Both feel something they'd not really enjoyed in what seems like forever: slowly romantic love on display.

Breathlessness doesn't show up for a while, Tynie and Bobby loving every second of the kiss until it finally does end. Sighing as she again laid her head to his shoulder, Tynie poses "Honey, you know I've really missed that.. right?" "Yes, we both have." Bobby replies. Tears align her eyes as that answer registers, Tynie immediately going silent. "Beautiful, no. Don't think that's your fault, we both did that. I'm just as guilty as you are." Bobby senses. "Sexy, can we please keep kisses like that around? Is there any way we can intermingle allowing our love to evolve and a few of the ways we showed it when our being one was new?" Tynie questions. "Certainly, my love." Bobby concurs, taking her chin into his left hand. "There's no need for tears babe. We'll be alright, I swear it." He vows.

Nodding, Tynie confesses "I know we'll be alright, sugar. I'm starting to really worry over Terry. I didn't want to let that nag at our time away. The dude's been through hell, from what you told me earlier now his health could be bailing on him too. His family doesn't need that after all the things that have hit. I seriously must give Terry credit; at least he was man enough to tell us." "We're all worried about Terry. I hate to say this but we won't know until after he does." Bobby considers, guiding her head to his chest once more.

For the first time in several hours, their phone goes off, Bobby taking it from Tynie's pocket. Answering on the third ring, Bobby learns Terry got his test results back. "I'm apparently retiring from the field of law as a whole at just the right time. It's serious, and by that I mean: early stage testicular cancer." Terry educates. "Damn." Bobby gulps. "If that's Terry, let me talk to him." Tynie requests, getting the phone handed over. "What's going on dude?" Tynie inquires, learning of Terry's testicular cancer.

"Man, listen to me. Find out if there's a surgical option. If there is: send me the bills. We deal with everything else AFTER you look into that shit. I'm declaring your time away from handling my family's wills and advance directives as attorney's orders. Now the reason I said leap into surgery is: I don't trust chemotherapy treatments as far as Bobby can flip them off. Did I mention my paying for your surgery is my way of honoring what you've done for me and mine since the first second you knew we existed?" Tynie mandates, fighting the urge to cry.

"You got it." Terry assures, stunned. Handing the phone back to Bobby, Tynie whispers "Terry, I'm sorry dude." "Man, she just apologized for.." Bobby starts. "I already know, Tynie thinks she was too crass with that advice. Thing is, she actually read my mind. I didn't get a chance to say that before she did." Terry intrudes. "You want us to come back in town early?" Bobby queries.

"No. It'll take me a few days to fully look into what Tynie and I discussed as it is. I'm now about to let the family know of the new plan. I intend to contact T and Sasha tomorrow, in case the babies are sleeping. You two are under some of my last orders as of right now: Check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least once before you come back. Beyond that, do your best to have a good time together. I'll put you two on the emergency contact list for this shit, before Tynie asks." Terry adjudicates. "Alright man." Bobby forfeits, hanging up.

Laying their phone down, Bobby's expression speaks where his mouth refused. "I want to know why kickass people have so much hell to go through?!" Tynie howls, losing the battle with her tears. Holding her with all he has, Bobby responds "I don't know why good people go through this kind of thing." Basically convulsing while she cried, Tynie weeps "I love you Bobby. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not bawl while talking to my final legal client." "It's alright baby.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair. "Why did it have to be Terry? Why couldn't it have been someone who's done us wrong?!" Tynie whimpers. "I don't know." Bobby concedes through a breath. The storm that rolled through worsens around their beach house, Tynie still crying in her husband's arms. "T.J. and the kids, they need Terry. This can't take Terry away from them Bobby." Tynie worries.

Just then, Terry calls them back, Bobby again answering it. "I cannot believe this!" Terry seethes. "Believe what, man?" Bobby wonders. "T.J. and the kids just left, as in permanently. They all went in on a letter that basically says they regret connecting with me again. Apparently since I didn't rather literally beat the shit out of Kaytie for how she was to them, I didn't do enough to preserve the relationship with T.J. and the kids. Today's "Family day" was a rouse to get more out of me financially, too. Every one of them has been. I just found the letter and I'm reading directly from it." Terry states angrily. "In that case, tell me you know what Tynie'd order you to do and when." Bobby implies. "Sure do." Terry chimes, still pissed. "Man, do yourself another favor: change all the locks in your house, and consider my family yours. Tell TreMarion to call a meeting at his place to tell T and Sasha this shit too. If they ask why we got wind in a phone call instead: tell them you refused my offer of coming back early. After you do all that, make sure your doctors know NOT to communicate with T.J. or any of those fucking assholes. I'll tell Tynie later." Bobby advises. "Dude, I'm all over it right now. Thanks." Terry retorts, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby's asked "Precisely what the fuck just happened?" Telling Tynie everything, Bobby admits to placing Terry under orders on her name. Kissing his cheek quickly, Tynie surmises "You read my mind, hottie. Stay there; I'm making us drinks and something to eat. I just hope Daddy's still up at this hour." "For shit like this, I'm sure TreMarion won't mind taking a late night call. Texting to warn him now." Bobby promises, retrieving their phone. Sending "Be ready to take a rather enraging and serious pair of calls from Terry. If you're not on the phone with him as I send this" Bobby hopes TreMarion's not sound asleep.

TreMarion replies "Terry's calling now. I got it from here. Love you two." Electing to send love to TreMarion at another time, Bobby again stashes the couple's phone in his pocket. Tynie's in the kitchen, getting them a glass each of their strongest liquor prior to making something to eat. Launching off the couch, Bobby darts to her side, sensing silently Tynie needed him close. Noticing she'd not started on their next meal yet, Bobby offers "We have these drinks for Terry. Then we try to relax. As for dinner, I've got it covered." Draping his arms around her, Bobby feels Tynie wilt into the embrace, their glasses being set down at the same time.

In his living room, TreMarion's hanging up with Terry, debating on calling T at this hour. Getting a sense that T deserves to know as soon as possible, TreMarion rings him. "What's up?" T wonders upon answering it. TreMarion relates every detail Terry gave him, adding "I was supposed to have Terry tell you to your face. Something told me for issues like this you'd take a late night call. Terry's going to really need us. I told him to do our wills and advance directives, then full-on retire. Tynie did too."

"TreMarion, you did right on our names. I'll tell Sasha later. Love you. Tell Terry we said those wills and advance directives are WAITING until AFTER he has that surgery." T responds. "Good, I didn't lie on your names!" TreMarion gasps. "Man, don't worry about that. Whatever you claim on our names is ok. Chances are high we'd actually say it anyhow." T consoles. "Good to know." TreMarion sighs, both men hanging up.

TreMarion then texts Terry, saying "The family's with me on this. You have that surgery BEFORE doing anything else for us, legally speaking. I took care of informing T for you, because my heart told me to. You're also to have the bills from that shit faxed STRAIGHT to Tynie." "Thank you all." Terry concurs, then settling his phone to charge. TreMarion sends another text, telling Tynie and Bobby "Terry's having that surgery before anything else gets done for us, legally speaking. It was T's idea. Love you. Tynie'll get the bills faxed right to her office, by the way." Right before ordering dinner, the text alert to the couple's phone goes off, Bobby firing back "T read our minds. Love you too."

Tynie's at Bobby's side with their drinks in hand by the time that comes through, seeing the last text in this conversation over her shoulder. "Legal career speaking: T saved my ass." Tynie releases, sitting their drinks to the coffee table. "Hopefully that's one of the last times you worry about your legal career." Bobby wishes. "Terry's my final client, so it was." Tynie affirms, witnessing her husband order dinner.

Soon after he's off the phone, Bobby goes for his drink as Tynie follows him. Half an hour passes before the door's knocked on, Tynie arising to answer it, as they both set their emptied glasses down. The delivery boy's a nosy little fucker, interrogating Tynie for her current appearance, since there's remote evidence of tears on her cheeks. "Listen you bastard! I legally do NOT have to tell you a Goddamned thing! My husband is in the process of getting your ass FIRED as I say this!" Tynie commands, Bobby honoring her mandate without a peep.

Yanking their dinner from the delivery boys' hands, Tynie slams the door in his face. Securing the home behind her, Tynie races their meal to the coffee table. Bobby's still on the phone with the restaurant as that transpires, only to learn they're not the only ones to have endured that kind of unlawful interrogation. Bobby reads the manager the riot act, citing Tynie's diabetes in the diatribe. Five minutes after Bobby's done going verbally postal, the manager makes it so Bobby's credit card gets fully refunded. "I'm checking that!" Bobby growls, hanging up.

Tynie'd popped open the boxes to their meal as Bobby made that call, examining every detail of the food without so much as speaking, only to learn her suspicion was way off… this time. Hurriedly sitting next to him, Tynie overhears Bobby checking with the credit card company. "Sir, it just came through. You've been fully refunded." The agent swears. Bobby doesn't answer that, instead he hangs up. Stealing their phone from him and pocketing it, Tynie announces "The nosy little fucker dodged attempted murder by poisoning charges."

From there, silence resumes as the couple eats, neither really desiring to talk until dinner's over with anyway. Concluding their meal simultaneously, Tynie sits back first. Taking his right arm off the back of the couch, Tynie drapes it across her chest before imploring "Hear me out, please. I'm so conflicted right now. I want to have a great vacation with you, yet I also want to cry. That can happen to Terry, it can take my dream man away too! I'm petrified of living without you! I don't even remember the last time you had those kinds of tests done, so that could be real without us even knowing!" "Let it out babe." Bobby requests, pulling her closer. With his left hand, Bobby strokes Tynie's hair as she breaks down in his arms.

Terry's unable to sleep tonight, deciding to check his fax machine. The lawyers for the hospital that did Bobby's knee surgery stipulated to how he was treated, offering a massive settlement. Terry decides to accept that settlement on the couple's behalf by calling the hospital's lawyers tomorrow. Terry also elects to try and inform Tynie and Bobby at a more decent hour, writing himself a reminder note.

In the Hawaiian beach house, Tynie's still crying as Bobby cuddles her close. "I love you! I'm so sorry I'm like this right now. It's just I don't ever want to live without you. That happening to Terry cut close to home for me, since I've had cancer myself. Baby, please forgive me." She apologizes, trying to will the tears away. "You don't need forgiven baby. I totally understand. Everything's alright, I swear. I'll even have those tests done when we go back to New York, just to ease your mind." Bobby counters.

"I say we all get those kinds of tests done after you and I go back, sweetheart. I'm not about to trust the motherfuckin' hospital that did your knee surgery again unless it's a matter of life and death. Given how late it is, we tell the others tomorrow." Tynie premeditates. "That's the thing; Terry already ordered what you said. You basically quoted him. He said so before you asked to speak with him the last time we got called. I wanted to make sure you were calm when I told you. By now, the family knows your stance on chemotherapy. Or should I say our stance." Bobby recounts. "Oh wow." Tynie gulps.

Patting her pockets for their phone, Tynie taps out of Bobby's embrace, silently planning to clear from dinner and the drinks alone. "No baby." Bobby objects, joining her in that task. Cleanup not really taking all that long, Tynie wraps Bobby's hips in her left arm. "We'll take care of it, babe. Please don't worry yourself over that now." He requests. "I'll try not to. I can't promise anything beyond that. My heart won't let me." Tynie responds. Walking slowly back in the direction of the master bedroom together, Bobby goes silent in case his wife needs to vent.

"Baby, I love you. I meant it when I said I refuse to live without you. I don't want our re-dedication to have a short span, nor do I want my dream of being yours to end like that. What we learned about Terry has my mind racing and my heart panicking still. I don't mean to be so emotional about this, but I'm not about to lie." Tynie swears while they travel.

Whisking her into the bedroom a few moments later, Bobby removes their phone from Tynie's pocket. Watching Tynie crawl across the bed and curl up on her side, he joins her in bed then charges their phone. Lying beside her, Bobby whispers "Come here beautiful.." Rolling over in a flash, Tynie feels Bobby's arms envelop her tightly. Fifteen minutes of silence pass, Tynie at last being able to think coherently about Terry's news.

"I really don't get it. Terry's been in great health as long as we've known him, and out of nowhere this hits? I mean, come the fuck on now. Terry's had ALL KINDS of tests done; I ordered it after what happened with Kaytie. I remember he had those redone to assure the accuracy, too. I'm starting to suspect something isn't exactly chillin' the beer keg on this one. Cancer's nothing to fuck with, nor is it something to play on people as a damned prank! T.J. and the kids pulling their bullshit is enough cause for alarm in Terry's life right now. Tell me something gorgeous, am I making any sense?" Tynie proffers as Bobby keeps her tightly held. "Actually, yeah." Bobby concurs, reaching for their phone after releasing half of the embrace.

Handing that device over, Bobby sees Tynie text everyone they know, saying "When you all get this, find out where the fuck Terry went to get those tests done. DO NOT go there when you get that arranged for yourselves. In fact, if any of you communicate with Terry before Bobby and I do: tell him he's to go to another medical center to get those tests re-done. I've been thinking and this doesn't really sound right. To me, it's a vindictive low-brow prank of a scheming fucktard. T.J. and the kids pulling their garbage is PLENTY cause for alarm in Terry's life right now, ask him what I mean by that if you don't already know. Love you guys." Terry surprises the couple by answering a text at this hour, saying "I told them about T.J. and the kids' actions, Tynie. As for your gut saying the test results don't make sense, I was wondering about that myself, which is one reason why I haven't been able to sleep. I merely related what I was told earlier. I'll follow your orders after handling my last lawsuit settlement for you two. For the record: you won deal with the settlement part upon your return from vacation, though."

TreMarion follows "Tynie made a damn good case on that one. I say we all follow what she ordered Terry to do AFTER he finds a place that won't fuck around with people's emotions like that about major medical situations." T adds "Love you guys, we also delay the wills and advance directives getting finalized until Terry gets those tests re-done. Beyond that, we have a plan." Sending agreement to the new terms, Tynie also shares love. Terry retains professional decorum for one of the last times, finalizing the plan by sending "Noted that all. Later."

Reaching across Bobby to try to re-charge the phone, Tynie vows "God really works in fucked up ways sometimes." Taking that device from her, Bobby handles setting it to charge as Tynie goes on "Terry hasn't been able to sleep, what I said about the tests being a main reason why. Daddy and T agreed with me about waiting until Terry finds a place that won't play people's emotions about major medical situations like cancer, to paraphrase Daddy. The orders Terry put us on for those tests are delayed until that point, as are our wills and advanced directives. That was T's idea. Oh, did I mention the hospital we were about to sue fuckless sent Terry word on wanting to settle? Yeah, on that one: Terry swears on my ass we won BIG."

"Your brilliance shines again." Bobby gleams, delicately pressing his lips to hers. Slowly and gently deepening the kiss, Tynie feels Bobby's tongue coursing against hers as he catches her body against him. The power of that kiss is mind-blowing, Tynie moaning in his mouth as Bobby does in hers. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly. Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie brags "Hottie, that was.. Ohh… My.. God!" "You mind reader." Bobby taunts, gently escorting her to his left side.

Keeping his left hand on her right hip, Bobby chooses to check Tynie's distributor. Moving that hand, he gets out of bed to again change out the cartridges. Tynie guesses "After what we've just had happen, you want one less thing to worry about. You're also doing that to again show me you'll protect me." Bobby laughs nodding shortly at those remarks before totally exchanging her cartridges. "I must be on some kind of roll here." Tynie giggles, waving him back to the bed.

Taking that invitation without a peep, Bobby soon finds himself tethered in Tynie's arms. Tapping the center of her chest, Bobby holds one finger up, reaching down to cover them both in the sheet. Feeling the short breeze that creates, Tynie drapes Bobby in her arms, getting as much returned. "Sexy, today's been really wicked. I say you and I make love tomorrow. That way we can relax in each other's arms tonight." Tynie plans. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby restates "You mind reader." Neither one speaks again as they're greeted by slumber mere seconds after he said that.

Terry's at last able to sleep, the most recent conversation had with Tynie and her family settling his nerves regarding those medical tests.. for the night anyway. TreMarion, T and Sasha all manage to get some rest as well, the other couple doing so after making absolutely certain Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are ready for bed. Bobby's placing Terry under some of Tynie's last orders as an attorney by implication basically spared Terry desiring to further care for T.J. and the kids in any way, especially after what they'd done. Everything for Terry, TreMarion, and all the others who matter to Tynie and Bobby is as settled as it's going to get right now. Yet again, T showed the family he will help them as well as Sasha, the latest plan being extended based on one of T's ideas. Tynie said it best when she said what T.J. and the kids did to Terry was enough of one thing in Terry's life right now:

Cause for alarm…


	127. 127

Title: Heartbreaking Conversations (I Can't and Won't Stop Loving You)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine. Don't Own "Please Forgive Me," Bryan Adams and the respective record company does. The song lyrics used are in italics, with no copyright infringement intended.

The next morning, Tynie's cuddled up tightly against Bobby when she prays "God, I'm terrified. We've had a potential cancer scare come too close to home for me. You know I refuse to live without Bobby, and the way that cancer scare came about makes me worry I'm already losing him. I've survived cancer, yet I'm clinging to my man fearful that he may not. I don't even know if he's dealing with that right now, either. Yes, I love my family. Thing is, I swore to Bobby I'd not go on without him. I try to be a woman of my word, yet I kind of feel selfish because should I honor that word, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. go without me too. They need their family, but I need to be a woman of my word. I'm so confused and scared right now! I already feel like shit because the cancer scare came upfront to someone outside the family that has earned my trust and I'm not there for them in person. Please, help me figure this all out."

"Honey…" Bobby worries, petting his wife's hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to wake you like that my love. I also didn't know how else to let all that out. Please forgive me." Tynie apologizes. Lifting her up slightly as he sat back against the pillows, Bobby replies "You've got nothing to apologize for. I know this all has you scared, baby. I just didn't know there was confusion about us honoring the promise about not living without each other." "I do want to honor that promise, because it was one of our first. I also want to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least graduate high school with you at my side. I know we're not to trust that hospital again, yet I'm seriously scared." Tynie explains, leaning her lips to his. Kissing Tynie slowly, Bobby delays answering that.

Wilting against him, Tynie feels Bobby's heartbeat as her neck tilts to keep his as it was when the kiss began. Pulling away softly a bit later, Tynie smiles shortly as Bobby releases "I hate saying this, but we'll figure that out when we're meant to." Nodding, Tynie blurts "Yes lover." Just then, their phone goes off, Bobby reaching back to answer it. Terry on the other end has news, and it's not good. "I had the tests re-done and the results expedited. It's true. I have early-stage testicular cancer." Terry announces. "Shit." Bobby gulps, handing the phone over to his wife. Bobby did that entirely because of Tynie being Terry's lawyer at the present time, steeling himself in case she needed his strength.

"Dude, here's the new deal. You get that surgery done BEFORE anyone in my family beyond Daddy gets those advance directives and their will done. That includes me and Bobby. As of this moment: In terms of handling the family's legal affairs and protecting our welfare you are ONLY to text where the hell you got those tests re-done with the results expedited. Anyone bitches: tell them you're under attorney's orders to get a medical issue resolved. Bobby and I fuck with that settlement when we get back, with you at our side. Until that meeting: Let the Goddamned D.A.'s office handle it. You know what I mean." Tynie orders, again battling the urge to cry. "You got it, Tynie." Terry swears. "Look man, I'm not trying to be a coldhearted cunt about this. I'm just trying to be professional, since you are my last legal client ever. Please forgive me for this.." Tynie cries. "You don't need forgiven." Terry objects, noting the rest silently. "Alright man, you know what to do and when." Tynie retorts. "I do. Later." Terry concludes, hanging up. Handing back their phone, Tynie swears "I didn't mean to sound so cold about that. Terry needed to know where we stood on certain things, and I wanted one more time to give legal advice before my career ends." Holding her closely, Bobby assures "You didn't sound cold at all, if anything you read our minds. Baby, it's OK.."

In New York, Terry then texts T and TreMarion, citing what Tynie said almost word-for-word, adding "I'm only texting one phone per household because I figured it best not to risk having a phone wake the twins when the message can just be relayed later should they be napping." T relays "Man, she read our minds." TreMarion concurs with T's verdict, nearly quoting him perfectly. "Tynie did forget one thing though man: should you have that surgery before they get back I'm to be considered the primary emergency contact." TreMarion attaches. "Tynie was upset when we spoke, I can see that being forgotten." Terry affirms. "Man, no disrespect intended: you forget how closely cancer cuts Tynie's heart." T implies. "OH FUCK!" Terry returns, realizing T was right. "Relax Terry, we got this. T, Sasha, the babies, and I have a few things to handle around our houses today. Don't schedule that surgery until tomorrow." TreMarion sends, noting to call T. "TreMarion's right, we do." T verifies. "Alright, we'll be in touch. T, you didn't dishonor me by the way." Terry finalizes everyone then pocketing their phones.

Tynie and Bobby don't know about that conversation happening right away, their phone going silent after Terry called. Still holding her in his arms, Bobby doesn't speak at first, as Tynie whispers "I'm scared baby.." "I'm here, honey." Bobby soothes. Reaching across him to get their phone, Tynie fires off a text that says: "We love you guys. Thing is, we won't be right by the phone much today. I'm not about to risk any damage that's not covered by our phone insurance. Bobby'll check this thing periodically, in case of emergencies. I'll reach out to T and Sasha tonight if not tomorrow." Terry gets that text as well, citing "I wouldn't risk that either. Fair enough." TreMarion and T concur "We're with Terry on this one. Love you too."

Setting the phone aside after she sees it has a full battery; Tynie expounds "I sent that so you and I have some time alone. I didn't think they'd risk damages not covered by phone insurance. I just wanted to be woman enough to explain myself on that one. Like you said, we can't really do anything right now as it is. By the way, you'll be the one checking for emergency messages. We're to reach out to T and Sasha tonight or tomorrow. One of the damn two." Looking her in the eyes, Bobby commends "You did well with that babe." "Thanks." Tynie gasps.

Getting out of bed together, they head to get cleaned up and ready for the day. "Lover, I'm wondering something that's totally unrelated to what we've discussed. Why do we keep the party beach when we can just as easily host parties here instead?" Tynie proposes. "What do you want to do with that land, babe?" Bobby asks. "Sell it. Let Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get the proceeds in a trust they can live on." Tynie recounts. Beaming with pride, Bobby answers "Yeah, we can make that happen." Heading to the Jacuzzi tub, she stammers "Seriously?!" "Yeah. Seriously." Bobby affirms. "One catch: We sell that WITHOUT getting Terry involved. The man's got enough shit to deal with right now." Tynie adds. Bobby nods, the two then going about getting cleaned up. Drying off together afterwards, Tynie approaches Bobby and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "You don't worry about anything else, baby. I've got the rest." Bobby promises. "Yeah, and I've got you!" Tynie giggles, kissing the back of his neck.

Leaving that room to get dressed, Bobby winds up waiting on her. Tynie inadvertently gives Bobby enough time to get the land sale into the next day's paper, doing so as the distributor cartridge gets checked. Tynie learns she still has a few hours on the cartridge, pocketing one. "By the way, anyone interested in buying that party beach land answers only to me." Bobby declares, pocketing their phone. Arriving at his side moments later, Tynie gratifies "Thank you sexy." Laying her chin to his shoulder, Tynie smiles broadly for the first time today. Escorting her across the house, Bobby plans their day without realizing she can hear him. Tynie catches "We have dinner out on the deck looking over the shoreline, and make wild love all night long." "Bobby, that sounds fantastic!" Tynie cheers.

Blushing, Bobby whisks them in the direction of their Harleys, swearing "Anything for you and your happiness beautiful." Halfway to the garage, their phone goes off, with the paper's editor on the line. "Sir, the owner of our paper wishes to buy that land. He says your price is too low, and he wants you to name a higher figure." Quickly looking at Tynie, Bobby takes the original asking price up six times, getting placed on hold. "Honey, what's going on?" Tynie worries. Bobby learns the paper's owner is willing to pay that price, asking how the money is to be provided. "If he's willing to cut a check, we can meet up this afternoon." Bobby offers. Overhearing the phrase "cut a check" Tynie gets wind of what's happened. Bobby finds out the offer's been accepted, telling the editor to leave an address for the meet-up on the couple's voicemail. Once the editor agrees, the call's mutually ended. "That was fast." Bobby mentions, pocketing their phone. "You're shitting me." Tynie eludes, seeing Bobby shake his head. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby evades "Let's just say Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will NEVER have to work a day in their lives." Rushing her arms around his neck, Tynie elates "Bobby you kick ass!" Grabbing her up against him, Bobby returns "I did learn from the best."

A few moments later, they get to the garage, Tynie and Bobby separating to get on their Harleys from there. He'd not really needed the Vicodins in a few days, Tynie silently hoping that trend keeps up as they travel. Bobby leads them down the shoreline, as their phone vibrates in his pocket. Soon as they get to a coffee shop, he checks the voicemail. Looking up at the address of the coffee shop as they enter, Bobby relays "You gotta be kidding me. We'll be back here in a couple hours." Again pocketing their phone, Bobby hears Tynie laugh "And I thought I had weird luck!" Surprising the couple, the paper's owner is right behind them, stating "We can take care of that without you two making a return trip." Tynie jumps, concurring "Works with us!" Bobby leads the paper's owner to the back end of his Harley, her watching them both like hawks. Reaching into a small trunk on his Harley, Bobby swaps the deed to the party beach land for the check. Signing that deed over, Bobby has to do a couple double takes to make sure he scrawls the right sale figure.

"Sorry man, we didn't expect this to happen today. I mean my husband was just putting the ad out before you called." Tynie apologizes. The paper's owner replies "It's understandable. Thank you two." Tynie waves as Bobby tries to secure his Harley entirely, the buyer then leaving. "Trust me on this.." She says through her teeth, securing the check on her person. Locking down his Harley, Bobby drapes an arm around her waist, resolving "I always trust you." They go inside to have breakfast, talking about everything but what just happened. Every time Bobby tried to broach that topic, Tynie gave him a stern look. Leaning over the table, Tynie advises "Trust me baby, we discuss that in MUCH more private settings. I'll explain why I said that there too." Bobby accepts "Yes darling."

As she sits back down, Tynie's greeted by a very rude server, yet AGAIN. Growling their order at that person, Tynie snarls "I suspect you've been eavesdropping since the second we got here! We're in no mood for bullshit or to wait all fucking day on our order!" Without a word, Tynie and Bobby find themselves only waiting around twenty minutes. Taking their order to go instead, the couple heads back for the beach house after they both eat and finish the coffees standing beside their Harleys. Before so much as getting on their Harleys, Bobby and Tynie chuck the remnants into the trash. Driving away side-by-side after they do that, Tynie and Bobby wind up back at the vacation house another twenty minutes later.

Parking their Harleys, they hold hands as the property's cleared. Letting her in, Bobby hopes that eavesdropping server hasn't ruined Tynie's mood for the entire day. Securing the door behind him, Bobby stays silent as Tynie explains "Yeah, that server did get on my nerves. I caught several other people he'd served claiming their conversations were listened in on, so that's why I went there. As for why I said we don't discuss what I have on me until we get back here: I really didn't want nosy fuckers aware as to the check's existence. I say we double-check the deeds before cashing this son-of-a-bitch." Walking up on her, Bobby alters "I've already done that, actually. He got the other beach land, not this place. We cash that back in New York.. Trust me." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie vows "I always trust you." Taking her by the hand, Bobby leads them to the couch.

Sitting at his right side, Tynie picks up Bobby's leg and checks out that knee. The brace he'd worn today is the special one, Bobby relaying "Relax honey, it's been fine." Pulling his other leg into her lap, Tynie tries to start a massage. "Baby, did you forget?" Bobby frets, dropping his legs to the floor. Bringing her legs into his lap seconds later, Tynie asserts "No sweetheart, I didn't forget. I was doing that to thank you for taking on what I wanted with the party land. I really should not have sidelined you with that choice." "I was starting to wonder about that myself, so you didn't." Bobby overrules. Laying his arm over the back of the couch when her feet are totally massaged, Bobby feels Tynie take it across her front and lean up into him. The worry over Terry is written in her eyes, being matched by that in his, as Tynie reaches for their phone.

Gently grabbing her arm, Bobby ceases that, saying "We won't know yet, unfortunately." Cuddling up closer as she drops her legs to the floor, Tynie smirks as her head starts to rest on his pecs. "I know baby, it's alright." Bobby consoles, playing with her hair. "Since we won't know about that anytime soon, I was wondering: exactly what do you want me to make us for dinner?" Tynie poses. "You don't worry about that right now, either." Bobby retorts, still tussling her hair. Sliding her arms up his sides, Tynie starts scruffing Bobby's curls the second she can. They both laugh, those beginning to echo across the living room. Slowly abating her laughs, Tynie smiles again, getting Bobby to follow her. Dropping their hands out of one another's hair, she and Bobby try to fix what each did to the other's "do."

By now it's afternoon, Tynie trying to figure out what to make for lunch. She feels Bobby going for their phone, which has been in her pocket since they left the coffee shop, then hears him request "No baby, you relax. Please." "OK." Tynie peeps, resting her head to his chest again. This time, the food order's taken without incident, which surprises Bobby. "Lemme guess, after all the disruptions, disrespect, and dealings with dickwads: you really didn't see that coming." Tynie presumes. "No I didn't." Bobby laughs, settling their phone to his end table.

"Gorgeous, all we can do is take it one day at a time. I know you and I both want to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least graduate high school. I'm still over twenty years older than you though. I don't mean to dampen our day, but I am being honest. I know you fear living without me, too. You're not alone in that fear, as I have it with you. You've had a great time, yet those worries are still on your mind. I can see it in your eyes, which is why I'm saying something. You're not alone with those concerns either, believe me. Honestly, that's why I'm glad we're going to give Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. a trust to live on." Bobby confesses. "What are you telling me?! Are you trying to say you're already living like we won't share tomorrow?!" Tynie panics, lifting her head in a flash. "No babe, that's not it. I'm just trying to tell you the truth." Bobby alters.

"My fantasy's ending already. I'm losing you. You're preparing to leave me behind.. Forever. I wish you wouldn't do that to me, not now. I love you too much!" Tynie cries. Seeing the tears race from her eyes, Bobby learns his "truth" crucified her heart. Holding her tightly, Bobby realizes "I did it again. I hurt you, really badly." "Yeah, you did." Tynie concurs, still in tears. "If you'll let me, I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Honey, please let's not discuss this again for a while. Let the pain subside, at least." Bobby implores. "You can make it up to me. I say we don't broach this topic until the ENTIRE family has what we need from Terry handled. After that, we don't discuss it all in one day, or one week for that matter. Unless, of course, medically one of us doesn't have a choice." Tynie approves. Kissing her cheeks one-at-a-time, Bobby gasps "Thank you."

"One more thing: you stop thinking the age difference is a big deal to me. I married my fantasy, not a number. I've tried to show you that, apparently I haven't done enough." Tynie mandates. Staring into her eyes, Bobby vows "You have done enough. I was just a coldhearted bastard by saying those things. I'm going to make it up to you one way or another, I swear." Hearing a knock at the door right after he lets that out, Bobby seeks out "Now, please try to relax beautiful." "After I get a couple things handled, I will." Tynie promises, checking her distributor. Changing out the cartridge, she goes for the small fridge to get them drinks. Setting them to the coffee table, Tynie overtakes Bobby's side of the couch. Locking up behind the delivery boy, Bobby rushes to join Tynie, praying he can truly make up for the pain he caused Tynie this time. "I didn't say this earlier, but you have the perfect plan. I love you, Tynie. Please believe me." Bobby relays, settling their meal to the table.

"I do believe you, Bobby. I also love you. Honey, please don't think what just happened changed anything about my having faith or trust in you." Tynie pleads. "I've got a lot of work ahead of me to make you happy and get you smiling again." Bobby murmurs. "No you don't. Terry having this happen kicked open the door to what we've discussed, you and I just walked through it. I've thought about it, if you can't tell. Honestly babe, you and I even approaching those topics was important, given how our family's changed. What I mean by that is, we made the vow to not live without one another before Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. came around, so we didn't have a failsafe for that in place. Now we do, all the rest gets fucked with another day. Something tells me Terry'd want us trying our damnedest to enjoy what's left of our time here in Hawaii, and the man's wishes deserve respected. He'd do the same for us in a heartbeat. Hell, he already has!" Tynie adjudicates.

Running his hand through her hair, Bobby uncovers "You're absolutely right." "Yeah, I did learn how to show off my evident intelligence from the best." Tynie responds. Bobby asks "After how badly I broke your heart this time, I'm still the best?" "YES!" Tynie squeaks, pecking his lips. "Ohh honey.." Bobby whispers. From there, they eat in silence, Bobby mentally kicking his own ass into kingdom come. After they finish, Bobby relents "I've been a fool. I've been given countless chances to show you the world, the ultimate of me. I've failed so many times, Tynie. You're still here, though. I'm amazed and yet pissed at myself at the same time." "Hey now, I've failed you too. I acted on the scars of my past, I didn't let you explain more when I needed it, I've been too subconsciously reliant on my old ways. I've not given you the best of me as much as I'd have liked. You never flinched from my hip. Hottie, I'm just as amazed as you are on that one." Tynie recounts.

Looking into one another's eyes, she weeps "Bobby, is our love.. Dying?!" Wiping away her tears, Bobby swears "No. Our love's not dying." He senses her fear, gathering Tynie into his arms seconds later. "I'll give you anything, everything.. Sexy, please make these fears go away!" Tynie whimpers. "You need only give me your love." Bobby refutes, petting down her back. "You have that already." She mumbles. Reaching his left arm away, Bobby texts Terry stating: "Tynie's made a decision. After she does your will: her law career is officially over. We've been talking and it's best." Terry replies "I'm doing the same thing after your family's wills and advance directives are done." Setting their phone down again, Bobby decrees "You and I will soon have one less major thing to worry about. I told Terry after his will's done that you plan to retire from practicing law. He's doing the same thing, after his medical situation's resolved and our family has those done." "Thank you." Tynie sighs, finally starting to calm down from her most recent panic. Kissing her forehead, Bobby continues "That was just one thing on my long list of ways to make this up to you." "Yeah, that's what you think. All I want in terms of you "making this up" to me is: for us to go with as much of the original plan for tonight as the weather will allow. No more mentioning that shit until we absolutely have no choice or Terry's doing those papers. Beyond that, it's your turn to kick back and relax." Tynie counters. "Yes my love." Bobby confirms, starting to honor her wishes as Tynie clears from lunch.

Silence again gels them, Tynie only taking fifteen minutes to clean up before rejoining Bobby on the couch. Bobby's head is rested against the back of the couch when Tynie arrives, her taking his chin into a hand. Guiding his right cheek to her chest, Tynie mutters "Everything's OK now baby. I love you." "You're so good to me." Bobby gleams, listening to her heart. "We're good to each other." Tynie corrects, running her left hand down his cheek. "I'm officially done praying in my sleep. I've noticed after I do, you and I have something happen. I don't want to risk that trend continuing. I'd rather just come straight to you, hoping what I've said doesn't sound apeshit nuts." Tynie decrees. "You and I both, then." Bobby implies, going in for a kiss.

Back in New York, Terry does something else for the couple, calling T and Sasha. Sasha answers it, learning Tynie and Bobby plan to check in with the twins tomorrow instead of today. "They've been talking, apparently my situation opened up the door for certain discussions. I take it you know what I mean by that." Terry evades. "Absolutely. I'm glad she told you to tell us that. T and I have had the same discussions. Relax, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine." Sasha assures. "They didn't tell me to tell you that, Sasha. My heart told me to." Terry amends. "In that case, you're just as big hearted as Tynie. We'll be in touch man. I've got to go." Sasha concludes. "Sure will." Terry promises, hanging up. Terry didn't know this yet, but TreMarion advised T and Sasha to do a "preliminary discussion" regarding the wills and advance directives. The reason behind that is simple: Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s best interests were to be considered in a worst case scenario with their parents. Nobody in New York knew of Tynie and Bobby's plans for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s future.. Yet. One thing everyone respected: Tynie and Bobby's desires to have Terry get his medical situation resolved before anything else is done with the family's legal issues.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby find themselves feeling an undeterred peace, for the first time today. The kiss Bobby started has just separated, Tynie again holding his head to her bosom. "How to show this wonderful and sexy man I meant what I said a while back. That is the question." Tynie wonders. "You already have." Bobby relays, smiling. Glancing up, he sees Tynie's blink rate start to spike, immediately clarifying "I didn't mean that as connected to your fears. I meant that as you've given me the world, since moment one." "You mean we've given each other the world." Tynie alters, smiling back. Stretching out against her, Bobby finds himself laid back-first in Tynie's lap. "I want to stay her and relax, yet I've got a check to secure…" Tynie mopes. "We do that one.. Later." Bobby plans. Folding herself in half, Tynie goes for a kiss, giggling "You genius." Lifting himself up on her legs with his elbows, Bobby meets his wife in the middle for that affection. Sliding his arms back a bit, Bobby hopes his elbows didn't hurt her when they met for the kiss that's now being dragged out. Cupping his head in her hands, Tynie feels Bobby reach up to hold her. Pulling himself up slightly, Bobby deepens the kiss, Tynie adoring every second of it.

They eventually separate the kiss, Bobby sitting across her with his right arm hovering Tynie's shoulders. "Wow.. just wow.." Tynie gasps. "Definitely." Bobby gleams, staring dead-on in her eyes. Sitting up entirely, Bobby goes for the stereo, hoping to find a slow song for them to dance to. Tynie's curious, not saying anything until he returns to her side. Holding out his hand, Bobby's nervously and silently praying she'll still dance with him. Arising and taking that hand, Tynie wraps her arms tightly around him. Nothing is said between them at first, swaying as Tynie rests her head to Bobby's shoulder. Wrapping her securely in his arms, Bobby leads them swaying across the living room floor. The first song that comes on is one they'd not danced to before, the lyrics cutting through the air of the beach house's main floor.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one.  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on..._

Tynie looks up, seeing the truth to those lyrics etched in Bobby's eyes.

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should..._  
_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Please believe me, every word I say is true...  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Bobby glances down, catching Tynie mouth every word of that to him.

_Still feels like our best times are together.  
Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough.  
Still holdin' on, you're still number one.  
I remember the smell of your skin,  
I remember everything,  
I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!  
I remember the nights, you know I still do._

Tynie cries as that echoes across the living room, Bobby kissing away her tears as they fall.

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...  
Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do  
Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you._

This time, Bobby mouths that to Tynie, as she stares up at his face. Tynie joins him in silently repeating the lyrics after that moment; their swaying matched the rhythm of the song on the stereo.

_One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.  
Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,  
Can't stop loving you_.  
_So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
so if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do...  
...I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...  
...if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me every word I say is true...  
...our best times are together...  
...touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough...  
Still holdin' on, still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
...all your moves...you, yeah!  
...the nights ya know I still do...  
...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do..._

With tears in their eyes, and some running down Tynie's face, they say together "He put it better than I could! I love you!" Nuzzling the crest of his shoulder, she brags "My love, that was wonderful." "Sure was, my love. Now the song they chose to play on the radio: THAT was a fluke!" Bobby certifies. "You just had to go there!" Tynie snarks. Bobby chuckles at that remark, nodding with a broad smile. The fact their stereo was still going got ignored until Tynie lead the way to shutting that off, which only took a matter of minutes. Holding her closely from behind as she got the entire main floor to return to being quiet, Bobby inquires "How else can I show you my love baby?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." Tynie admits. Glancing out their bay window, Tynie notices it's late afternoon if not early evening, urgently going quiet. "We do what just crossed your mind tomorrow sweetheart." Bobby plots. "Grazie." Tynie remarks.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby's about to say something when Tynie intrudes "Angel, I mean it when I say this: I'm not the same woman you married. I'm better, thanks entirely to you and your love. I don't have a damn clue how else to show it, my mind can't create a new way. I've struggled with that, yet again. I know you have too; it's been in your eyes for days now. I've not said anything, because I've not known if my reaction would hurt you. Please hubby, let's try to go back to how we showed love when you and I becoming "us" was new. That's all I'll ever want, aside from what I already have: which is you as my man." Noticing the pain that confession brought start to glow in her eyes, Bobby agrees "For you, anything." Spinning around in his arms, Tynie peeps "Thank you." Feeling her hug him closer, Bobby strokes Tynie's back, avowing softly "No need to worry now, beauty. I'm here, I love you. Forever." "I love you too, sexy. I'm never leaving you." Tynie oaths. Letting her hold him like that for a while, Bobby shuts up. Deeply breathing in his scent, she sighs like a woman in love, saying nothing else for now. They slowly dispel the hold, Bobby leading Tynie to the kitchen bar.

"My Hotness is not my servant." Tynie objects, following him into the kitchen. Bobby blushes, having rarely heard that petname, although he's silently curious as to her motives. "I know you're a gentleman, baby. I just wanted share in making each other dinner. After that, I totally follow your lead on the romance aspect." She offers. Bobby smiles like an idiot at that, getting her to laugh. From there, they go about honoring Tynie's idea, dinner taking about half an hour to make. Allowing that to cool, Bobby escorts his wife to the patio furniture on the back deck. Pecking a kiss to her cheek, Bobby whispers "I'll be right back." Tynie giggles, nodding as he goes back in to get their meal.

Steak and crab shisk-kebabs with the rest of their Merlot being brought her way takes Bobby a few trips, Tynie arising when he goes to sit down. "I said I'd follow you on the romance aspect, I didn't say shit about not returning the favor." Tynie laughs, pulling his chair out. Bobby refuses to sit down until she's ready, smiling and letting a blush grace his cheeks. Sitting down simultaneously, they enjoy dinner while next-to-never losing the loving stares into each other's eyes. At the end of Tynie's first kebab, she decides to pop the last crab into Bobby's mouth. Timing the shot perfectly, she hisses "I still got it!" Perfecting that move with her, Bobby laughs "You mean we still got it." Giggling as she nods, Tynie gets them back to eating without further discussion. The kebabs later finished, Bobby and Tynie go for the glasses of Merlot, which were poured into wineglasses he'd had frozen. Raising those glasses in the same second, Tynie and Bobby swear as one "I can't stop loving you, nor will I ever." Sipping the Merlot, they don't speak again, the adoration across their faces declaring volumes. Later finishing those, Tynie arises to greet her suitor. "Thank you Bobby, I love you. That was phenomenal." She applauds. "No problem babe." Bobby responds, both smiling. Joining Tynie at the side of the table, Bobby unspokenly insists upon helping her clean up from dinner.

Back in New York, the only one unable to have a peaceful day is Terry. T, Sasha, and TreMarion all hashed out the details of their most heartbreaking conversations, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being cared for whenever it was needed. All three agreed Terry wasn't likely to have a peaceful day after what he'd learned, electing to not bother him. Their nights closed out in quiet for the most part, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only breaking that peace a few times. TreMarion knew this news stung Tynie deeply; after all she'd had cancer herself. Keeping with the plan crafted at T and Sasha's, TreMarion doesn't call Tynie and Bobby about this, instead he readies to be Terry's emergency contact for the surgery. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are told softly about Tynie and Bobby calling them tomorrow, the mobiles used as those two start to doze off wearing as broad a smile as each their little faces would allow. T and Sasha have one more discussion: when they want to get married. T started that talk hoping the plans for their wedding would cheer Sasha up, and it worked like a charm. Sasha's given pretty much total control over the wedding preparations, T offering to help her when it came to contracting anyone out. They choose to continue that discussion after talking to Tynie and Bobby tomorrow. After all that, the only one unable to sleep is the one who needs it most: Terry.

In Hawaii, cleanup from their dinner on the deck doesn't take nearly as long as Bobby suspected. "Yeah, I kinda got a leap on that." Tynie chuckles, pointing to the soaking dishes. Securing the deck door, Bobby walks right up on his wife. Starting a kissy trail down her left jawline to her neck, Bobby makes Tynie melt into his arms. Tynie drapes her left arm around his neck slowly, followed by her right, saying huskily "The rest can wait. I want to have a wild night with the sexiest man alive." Instead of verbally answering her, Bobby leads Tynie to get their phone before going to the master bedroom. As soon as she can, Tynie snatches that device off the coffee table, pocketing it in just as much of a rush. Trekking across their vacation home side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby glance each other over. Whisking her into the master bedroom a few minutes later, Bobby reaches into Tynie's pockets. Delicately pulling out their phone and that check, Bobby shows his wife where the latter item will be "secured" until they go back to New York. As he kneels to properly stash that check, Tynie hoots "Sexy Papi!" Walking backwards, Tynie kicks the master bedroom door shut, then strutting right up to him. "Oohh hot mama.." Bobby howls, watching her do that.

Loosely wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie inquires "If you had a choice between just tearing off my clothes and getting wild now or seeing me in something really sexy first.. What would you pick?" Remembering what Tynie said about him being "deep toned and dominating" Bobby hovers his lips to her right ear, desiring in that manner "Get into something really sexy." "Ooh!" Tynie chirps, breaking off their hold to honor his wish. Turning away from her, Bobby sets their phone to charge and gets undressed. Tynie takes a few minutes before getting into a red lace teddy with matching stockings clipped together by nylon bands starting at the knee and going up to her waist.

Bobby kept his back to her, namely to retain the surprise aspect of Tynie's outfit. Eyeing him over, Tynie licks her lips, walking to face him. Hungrily kissing her neck all the way up to her ear, Bobby growls "That's so fuckin' hot on you." His hands roam all over her body, the lace being crumpled against Tynie's frame as Bobby groped her. Tynie feels his steel-hard member pulsing between them, the head starting to thump against her lingerie. Throwing her head back, Tynie moans "Ohh Bobby…" Taking her lingerie off piece-by-piece, Bobby starts feeling Tynie up. Standing before him in the nude, she's once more dripping wet, several drops of her juices hitting his member. Breaking from his kisses against her neck, Bobby howls in a deep voice "Get on the bed." Slinking onto the mattress, Tynie obeys, horny and anxious for his lovemaking. Hovering over her, Bobby takes Tynie's legs, pulling one over each shoulder. Teasing her, Bobby enters slowly,filling Tynie while allowing her to adjust to the size of his erection. Tilting her head against the pillows, Tynie's jaw gapes, making a large "O" with her mouth. Thrusting wildly, Bobby hears Tynie wail "Yeah baby! Oooh!" Wrapping her thighs in his arms, Bobby goes for broke, fiercely screwing her. Tynie's moans cut through the air, her pleas for more ringing in his ears.

How he's positioned this time makes it impossible for her to do more than moan and writhe in ecstasy, Bobby loving the display of each one. Tynie adores the wildness of this lovemaking, loathing herself for how fast climax approaches. "I'm close.." She whimpers. "I am too.." Bobby grunts, causing his wife to gyrate in time with his thrusts. Locking eyes with each other, Tynie's pushed over the edge first, screaming "Ohh Bobby, my temptor, I love you!" Releasing her legs to the mattress, Bobby keeps thrusting for a few more minutes, exploding inside Tynie as he groans "Ohh Tynie, my temptress, I love you!" Hurriedly wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, she brags "You were phenomenal." Lying in her embrace, Bobby boasts "You were amazing." "Tonight's gonna be INTENSE!" Tynie beams, getting him to say it back. True to Tynie's prediction, the couple's night is intense, as they made love repeatedly.

Although Tynie and Bobby had a romantic and intimate close to the day, they still worried over Terry. TreMarion, T and Sasha did too, Terry finding that much out during everyone's waking hours. Until the surgery can be scheduled, Bobby was right: There's nothing they can really do. All the heartbreaking conversations had today were necessary, really. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s best interests weren't the only reason behind those talks, Terry's situation having indeed kicked open that particular family has a plan for that now, so until the time of surgery, the topic's been handled. In a matter of days, Tynie and Bobby will be back in New York, having a surprise for their namesakes literally in hand. For Tynie the heartbreaking conversations had panic as an escort, as they did with Bobby. At the end of the day, being romantic started that couple on the way to being happy again while on vacation. They didn't realize it fully when it happened, but the two slow dancing to a Bryan Adams song spoke to their hearts moreso than their mouths could pull off. They discover as much when slumber strikes around dawn, Tynie and Bobby saying to one another:

"I can't, and won't ever, stop loving you…."


	128. 128

Title: Fears Circling..

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own LO: CI characters, Dick Wolf does. As for the others, I do.

Tynie awakens a few hours after they'd finished making love, kissing Bobby on the cheek. The first thing she does is check his knee, discovering Bobby'd fallen asleep in the special freezable brace. Leaving the bed, she switches those out, finding no swelling on his knee. Checking her distributor, Tynie learns she still has a few hours left on the current cartridge. The only article of clothing she wears at that moment is one of Bobby's T-shirts, which she put on after checking her distributor. Then, Tynie reaches over Bobby to get their phone and leaves the master bedroom while pocketing that device. Ten minutes later, she's in the kitchen, cleaning up from last night's dinner. Soon as that's handled, Tynie goes about picking up around the house before handling the trash. She hasn't eaten yet, because Tynie's mind and heart battling has killed her appetite.

Once everything that's to be trashed already is, she runs back to Bobby, praying he's still asleep. The prayer silently sent up is answered, as Tynie catches the even breathing of her husband's slumber. Turning her back to him, Tynie starts to pack for their return to New York. She hasn't said anything since waking up, nor has their phone gone off, the first one not being typical Tynie behavior. In terms of their phone not going off, Tynie figured the others were busy and they'd talk another time. The packing for when they leave doesn't take long, Tynie's soon heading back for the bed. Reaching over her husband once more, she sets the phone back to the charger.

Lying back after that's done, Tynie gets a display she'd never seen coming. Bobby wakes, and instead of kissing her cheek or her lips, crawls to her feet. Curling up as her legs are in his lap, Bobby starts to kiss the tops of Tynie's feet intermittently. "(Kiss on the top left) I've abused your heart (Kiss on the top right) I've brought your mind too much worry (Kiss on the top left) I've made you cry more than I've sent your heart soaring (Kiss on the top right) I am a dog for doing this to you (Kiss both at the same time) I will do whatever you say… Master." "You are NOT my slave!" Tynie squeals, yanking her feet back then calling him over with a wave of her hand.

Rushing to obey her, Bobby gives his wife quite the breeze, until they're again side-by-side. "Don't ever call me Master again. I am not, nor have I ever been, above you. Also, don't ever kiss my feet again. You never have to feel the need to go that far. Bobby, I've abused your heart. I've made your mind worry a lot. I've made you cry when I'm supposed to make your heart soar. I've been a dog to you too." Tynie objects, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh about that, baby." She apologizes after a few seconds of total silence. "You weren't harsh on me, darling. I did some things you didn't like. You never have to apologize for being honest about your feelings with me." Bobby justifies. "Tell me we're not fighting.." Tynie pleads, clinging to him. "We're not fighting baby." He soothes, wrapping her in a tight hold.

Tynie goes silent again, Bobby simply cuddling her close, trying to figure out how to make his woman happy. Ten minutes pass before either speaks, Tynie announcing "I already got what I wanted to do today finished. Anything else we do is entirely your decision." "Baby, why'd you do that alone?" Bobby worries. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't wish to be a bother. I had to show myself I could still handle things… you know.. Without help. I gotta get used to that.. Again." Tynie cries, bearhugging him. Petting her hair, Bobby responds "I brought this to you. I made you feel that way. I caused this pain. I don't know if you'll forgive me.. This time." "Bobby, I HAVE forgiven you!" Tynie whispers. "Thank you so much. I love you." Bobby murmurs. "I love you too." Tynie says a bit louder, looking up into his eyes.

"I can be so blonde sometimes, I forgot to do this.." She says, going in for the first kiss of the day. Bobby's reaction to the affection is pensive at first, her changing that by deepening the kiss. Dragging that on for as long as they could still breathe, the couple later separates from this love display, smiling broadly.

"Baby, why were you so nervous about kissing me?" Tynie poses. Petting her heartbeat with his right hand, Bobby mumbles "Because I shattered this…" Petting his heartbeat with her left hand, Tynie mutters "Yeah, and I've shattered this…" "Can we.. Save us.. Please?!" Tynie squeaks. "We don't need to save us baby. We just need to shelve certain discussions for a while. Like you said yesterday: unless you or I one doesn't medically have a choice, or Terry's doing those papers. I'm relatively certain we can get that last one pushed back a bit." Bobby replies. "That would be wonderful!" Tynie sighs.

Before Bobby can answer that, their phone goes off. Tynie reaches for it, him following her, the phone winding up in Bobby's hand. T's on the other end, wondering "Would it be OK if you two, Sasha and I hold off on getting our wills and advance directives done for a while? She's been depressed about that since we talked yesterday. That topic really scared her guys." "Man, you read my mind. Sasha's not alone in being scared about that topic either." Bobby assures, accidentally bumping the speaker button.

"T, I just thought of something. I'll need you to call Terry though. Until a doctor says Terry's cleared.. You know what I mean by that: NONE of us gets that shit done up! The man's not had a proper vacation since retiring from the bench, and I want him to have as much time as he needs to obey the doctors. Cancer ain't shit to fuck with man. I know from experience. Tell Terry I'm overhauling my last attorney's orders to him. If he asks why it's not me telling him directly, you simply let him know that I JUST caught me and Bobby's phone is in roaming right now. I don't want to come back to New York with a HUGE cellphone bill. I did promise you we're calling to talk to the twins, but I'm going to take Bobby to get that shit looked into first. In the event there's nothing we can do about it, I'll text you to arrange a special meetup for Bobby and me with you two and the babies. Before you or anyone else asks, I'd be happy to oblige any of y'all if that ever hit with the phone being in roaming. Got me?" Tynie premeditates. "I'm on it from there, sis. No worries." T promises. "Love you guys." Bobby says, Sasha restating it, and then the call's ended.

Bobby glances at the phone, discovering what Tynie referred to about it being in roaming. "Yeah, we'll do the meetup that Tynie mentioned. Let TreMarion and Terry know that ONLY in emergencies will this phone be answered until we get back to New York. We'll still do as Tynie said about getting this damn thing checked. She and I have some purchases to return anyway. Love you." Bobby sends in a text to T. "Works with me man. Will do. Love you." T concludes.

Setting their phone onto his end table, Bobby feels his wife tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "My love, I meant not to be bossy with that idea. I just went with my gut." Tynie apologizes. "You weren't bossy, baby. That plan was perfect." Bobby refutes. Leaning her head on his right shoulder, Tynie realizes "Oh my god! I completely forgot we were going to return the shit we got for Macie!" "It's alright baby that just came to me when I sent the text." Bobby recalls. Lifting her lips to his ear, Tynie brags "Last night.. ohh! You were mystical! Baby, mmmm..Make love to me like that more often!" Blushing, Bobby vows "You were phenomenal last night too. We will make love like that to each other more often. Trust me."

Tynie blushes and smiles at that, before sliding off the bed and taking Bobby with her. "Like I said, today everything we do.. Is your decision." Tynie restates in a perky tone as they stand in one another's arms beside the bed. Staring lovingly into her eyes, Bobby resolves "I've decided. We get those returns done and have our phone checked. After that, our day is just that: ours." "Yes love." Tynie giggles, peck kissing his lips. "Is it just me, or do you feel like the plan I gave the others lifted a weight off?" She inquires, heading to put some shorts on. "It isn't just you." Bobby returns, also getting ready for their time away from the house.

Walking over to get their phone as Bobby gathers the items to be returned into his left hand, Tynie sees a text from Terry that says "Thank you guys for that consideration. T took care of everything, just like he told you. I understand about your phone being in roaming. Had that happen myself." Tynie replies "Dude, thank you! We fuck with that settlement when Bobby and I have been back for a few days. That's the ONLY thing T didn't know about from me." Terry concedes in a following text, Tynie then pocketing their phone.

"We officially have three more days here, perpetually undisturbed. Terry's cool with the new arrangement. The settlement from your surgery got pushed back by a few days though. I mean getting it handled." Tynie informs. "That works." Bobby chimes, taking his wife by the right hand. Heading out, they cross the house arm-in-arm, wearing smiles that just won't quit.

"Relax my love, it's been fine." Bobby presumes, catching Tynie tilt her head to check his knee as he secures the beach house. Arriving at her Jeep a few minutes later, Tynie's escorted in before the trunk's loaded with those return-items bags. Sitting back on the passenger side, Tynie smiles like an airhead as Bobby hops in and drives them away from the house. Halfway to the mall to make good on the first part of today's agenda, Tynie feels their phone vibrate. Pulling that device from her pocket, she sees a text from a number not in contacts. Calling it right back, she learns the text was sent from a technician of their phone carrier.

"I tend to call back all numbers that text me when those numbers aren't in my contacts." Tynie explains. Learning the phone's being in roaming is due to an internal tower and technology issue for the area, Tynie intrudes "I'm an attorney who uses this line for my practice. Just why the fuck was I not advised sooner?!" Gulping, the technician gives a line about "just finding out himself." "I don't buy that shit! Matter of fact, I just told my husband that we are LEAVING your carrier! We will pay the Goddamned contract cancellation fees for ALL the lines we have with you sons of bitches when we get back to New York! The only reason we're not doing that today is: WE ARE ON VACATION!" Tynie growls, hanging up. Having overheard her, Bobby nods curtly, not answering otherwise until they reach the mall. Before they even get out of the Jeep as it's parked at the mall fifteen minutes later, Bobby declares "You did right, my love. I totally agree with that decision."

Still having their phone in her hand, Tynie teases "Watch this.." Bobby leans his head over closer to her, seeing Tynie text Terry and the others, stating "My advice, do as me and Bobby are: get the fuck away from our current carrier. Pay the contract cancel fees too. Please do so at your earliest convenience. We'll exchange new numbers after that fact, as Bobby and I have decided not to fuck with that shit until we're back in New York. Until that point, we will ONLY be answering EMERGENCY communications. Love you all." Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha all reply "Consider it done. Love you too."

Pocketing their phone, Tynie decrees "I told that fucker you and I were leaving them, I didn't say anything about others following our lead." Going for a kiss, Bobby gleams "Very nicely done baby." Joining him for the kiss, Tynie's mind is completely blown as he deepens that affection more by the second. They keep this kiss a bit shorter than usual, considering the items in the back of the Jeep are basically in plain sight to robbers. Hopping out together, Tynie and Bobby go to complete returning all items once bought for Macie.

In the mall, Tynie sees a couple going to the carrier her and Bobby have, immediately going for her bar card. In the seconds it took for her to do that, Tynie discovers Bobby made sure that was on her person, urgently being grateful. "I'm an attorney; you'll be defrauded, deceived, and degraded by those guys. I mean that in EVERY sense of the phrases too, by the way. I just got myself, my husband, my entire family, and all my clients away from them. Do everyone you know a favor: Spread the word after you get the fuck away from this kiosk." Tynie warns, flashing her credentials in that couple's face. The couple glances at the bar card, hearing her say that before vowing "We will, right away! Thank you!"

Stashing her bar card in her pocket, Tynie announces to the crowd that formed "I had to do that, ethically speaking. I'm not to sit idly by and allow morally and ethically reprehensible behaviors continue or even start. Like I told that couple: I AM AN ATTORNEY." One of the men in that crowd verifies loudly "She's not lying. If she didn't do that, I would have had to. We're in the same profession; I just focus on personal injury law. I'm not taking clients right now, though." "Hey man, thanks!" Tynie cheers, fully shoving her bar card into the front pocket of her shorts. After that, the crowd disperses and the couple goes around running their mouths. Bobby gleamed with pride at how his wife handled that, escorting Tynie all the way to the stores where those purchases were made.

The other attorney watches that kiosk for Tynie and Bobby's carrier being shut down, the staffer getting fired on the spot. Corporate had been in town today, given the situation with the towers, and an agent of Corporate had heard and seen everything. After clearing the crowd that formed when they stopped the couple from going to their current phone carrier, Tynie thinks it'll take a while to do those returns, only to be proven wrong by the managers of those stores. Not even an hour passes before the returns are finalized, Tynie and Bobby leaving the mall afterwards.

On the way out to her Jeep, Tynie's halted by the other attorney, her being told "I thought you'd like to know, you and I basically got the kiosk for your present phone carrier closed. Permanently. Corporate was around when you did that for the other couple." "Thanks, for backing me too." Tynie replies. "No problem, I won't take up anymore of your time. Have a nice one." The other attorney concedes. Waving, Tynie leads Bobby to the Jeep. "You impressed me. Again." Bobby brags, wrapping his wife's hips with his right arm. "Yeah, I still got it." Tynie beams, the two then arriving at her Jeep. Being escorted to the passenger seat, Tynie blushes as Bobby's eyes light up.

Overtaking the driver's seat, Bobby sees Tynie take a call from Terry. Only able to hear her side of the conversation, he gleans that Terry tried to pursue the phone carrier litigiously, or at least wanted to. "No dice, I want a clean break from that for us, and you. I love the fact you're willing to leap into suing people to protect me and my family like that, but with your present medical: HELL NO. Dude, please understand, I'm trying to make your time before surgery as stress-free as possible. All I ask is: you go with the others to handle their contract cancellation fees, you know, as a witness." Tynie overrules. "I'm going with you and Bobby to do that then, in the same capacity." Terry offers.

"Works with us dude. Now unless it's urgent, we'll talk when Bobby and I are back in New York. He already arranged a special meetup with us and the babies, you know why." Tynie concludes. Concurring with that, Terry hangs up. Pocketing their phone yet again, Tynie gets a proud smile from Bobby. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Tynie requests, him immediately driving them away.

As they travel, Tynie attempts to explain why she told Terry to stand down in terms of suing the phone company. "You don't need to explain, my love. You were absolutely right." Bobby overrides. Pulling up to their beach house, Bobby sees Tynie reach into her pocket and switch out cartridges. Waiting for that to be finished, Bobby gets out of the Jeep and awaits escorting her inside the beach house.

"I'm making us a huge lunch, you're kicking back." Tynie plans. "We do that together. You've already done way too much alone today." Bobby refutes, unlocking the beach house. Walking in side-by-side, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's shoulder. "I had my reasons to do all that work, my King. You were so relaxed and I wanted to keep it that way, the other reasons I've already said." Tynie adds. "My Queen, you really didn't have to go that far. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but please know you never have to take things to that extreme just so I can relax." Bobby allocutes, turning around to lock up. Standing in wait of him, Tynie checks her husband out, smiling and giggling simultaneously for the first time today. Hearing those, Bobby joins his wife, the two taking each other's hands and going into the kitchen. They dispel the hand holding just long enough to craft the next meal to be shared, Tynie then heading to the kitchen bar. Bobby sees her sitting down a bit weakly, rushing half of the meal to the bar before fretting "Feast babe, please." Tynie nods, and then basically attacks the food in front of her, Bobby hurrying to be at her side with his share.

"You haven't eaten today.." Bobby uncovers, watching that happen. Tynie stops eating, looks him dead in the eyes, and then confesses "No, I haven't. I woke up before you did, with my mind and my heart fighting. I wanted you to sleep, since you looked so comfortable already. I wound up doing everything we'll need to before going back to New York before you woke up. We already took care of why my heart and mind were fighting."

In a flash, Bobby recalls what Tynie once said about her appetite when her heart and mind are conflicted, and then he declares "Please wake me next time that happens. I don't care how comfortable I look sleeping. When you need me, you wake me up. You'd do the same thing for me." "Yes love." Tynie concedes, the two returning to their meal. Finishing simultaneously, they clear from the meal dishes and go for beers. "This vacation hasn't turned out at all like I planned." Bobby pines, holding both beers. "Babe, that's alright. Last I knew you and I have forever together. I'm not worried about a vacation not going as planned, really. In fact, I'd rather not plan anything other than being at your side. Everything else we deal with, and do, together. I say that because it's easier than worrying about plans falling through or stressing about things not going as you intended. I'm saying that for me as well, because I know you're about to. Not only that, Terry needed us, just like we've needed him. I don't mean that last part as just in terms of you and I... but the family too. I mean, didn't we all JUST agree to not trying to risk any bullshit hitting?" Tynie responds.

"I did NOT see that answer coming." Bobby admits, flashing a boyish-and-proud smile. "I'm not wrong though." Tynie assumes, each then serving the other. Bobby wraps his arm in Tynie's, allowing them to sip their beers with their elbows interlinked, before relating "You were absolutely right."

Drinking those beers without another word, Tynie and Bobby gaze into one another's eyes. Soon as those are done, Tynie snares Bobby's beer bottle and pitches both into the trash without looking. Hearing those connect with the trash can, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie supposes "Evidently, I still got THAT too.." "You never lost it, my love." Bobby assures, taking her into his arms.

As she grabs him up tightly, Bobby profiles "You feel like you're losing everything that matters, me especially. You want to be happy and have fun, yet you want to protect the heart that I love and have shattered. Although I've been forgiven, I haven't made you feel totally better about that. You've done what you can to have fun, but your mind and heart are still nagged by some.. No, many.. Of the things I've said. You've created a great plan for our future, and you still worry about some things that were mentioned in our recent past. You're scared, going to extremes to care for us. You don't want to be upset by this anymore, but your mind won't let it go. All that means: I've got to stop at nothing to make you see everything's alright."

"Hey now, if I can't go to extremes, nor can you." Tynie counters. "How do you propose…" Bobby starts. "Simple, we honor what we told Terry and the others. We also get those medical tests done when we've been back to New York for at least a week, that way neither of us has a surprise like Terry got. Bet my ass he'd advise as much anyway, and the others will have a similar timeline for those tests. Beyond that, whenever we can, we romance each other. That last part includes making love like last night more often." Tynie interrupts.

Grabbing her ass, Bobby kids "Hey now, no gambling with any part of that sexy body." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie wonders "Do my plans come off as too controlling to you?" "No way, they're perfect." Bobby retorts. Throwing her head back slightly, Tynie broadcasts "I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off of me. Those strong, sexy muscles, your brilliance and love, set me free again!" Delicately guiding her head so they can kiss, Bobby attributes proudly "You've done the same thing for me, beautiful." Sharing in a deep kiss, neither of them is pensive about deepening the affection, Tynie elatedly wilting into Bobby halfway through.

What Tynie didn't know at that moment was, everything she claimed to Bobby on Terry's name had become true. The family was advised pretty much exactly as Tynie described it, Terry adding "I'll tell them when they get back. We all know why they're only accepting EMERGENCY calls for the next three days. Hell, I can't exactly blame Tynie for making that decision." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were cared for by Sasha as T took that call, him attesting "Nobody can blame her Terry. Hell, I'd have made the same call." TreMarion verifies "We all would have. I say we all hold up on paying the cellphone bills until we also pay the cancellation fees for our contracts. That way, we only deal with those bastards one last time." Terry applauds "TreMarion, you read my mind man!" "Eh, I learned that from Tynie." TreMarion responds. T and Terry ended their call after Terry heard T vouch for Tynie's plan, Sasha being assisted with the babies as Terry and TreMarion talked. The latter call ended, Terry goes about preparing for his surgery.

Tynie and Bobby didn't know this either: Terry's going for surgery the day before they get back to New York. The reason he's able to get the surgery done so soon is simple: Terry played the fact he's a retired federal judge rather hard to the oncologist and surgical staff that saw him yesterday. This little tidbit of information wasn't given to Tynie's family, entirely because Terry's testing a hunch. The hunch Terry's testing will be uncovered to the entire family another day though.

As the twins are laid down for their nap, T calls TreMarion. "I don't know how to offer this without being offensive, potentially. I'd rather be the emergency contact for Terry's surgery. You can come see the babies when I do that, by the way. I'm saying this because to me, you've given enough to the family. Not only that, but I want to see if Terry's fucked with like our family keeps getting by the field of medicine. Something tells me Tynie'd be upset if she heard you both were in the hospital." T admits.

"You're not being offensive, son. I was just going to advise you to talk to Terry about having him assign you power of attorney given the situation with Tynie's phone too. I like how you came up with that." TreMarion overrules. "Man, I can do that tomorrow. I'm letting Terry have the day to himself." T promises. "I'll tell Terry of the change in plans then. Love you." TreMarion offers, getting love sent back. With that, T and TreMarion communally end the call.

Being a man of his word, TreMarion calls Terry, relating the change in their plan. "T did well with that plan, honestly. Text him saying I'm free in the afternoon tomorrow. We'll take care of it from there." Terry directs just as TreMarion halts his explanation. "Will do." TreMarion agrees, hanging up. Texting T, TreMarion says "Terry needs you at his house in the afternoon tomorrow. Our new plan is a go. Love you." T replies "I'll be there. Love you too. Thanks for agreeing to my idea." "Son, to tell you the truth: I was about to ask you to do that anyway." TreMarion confesses. Sending each other love, both men set their phones to charge.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are just now separating the kiss he started, Tynie being held in his arms to stabilize her weakened knees. "Oh shit!" She shrieks. "Baby, I'll tell you when I'm hurting." Bobby reminds. Deeply breathing, Tynie nods, as he then leads the way to the Jacuzzi tub, or so she thinks at the moment. Crossing the house with a slight gap between them, Tynie checks Bobby out every step of the way.

"Ooohh, your body is so fine! Mmm,baby…" She moans, drawing a breath between her teeth after. Gently tugging her hand, Bobby causes Tynie to come before him, providing an opportunity to return the favor. "Damn, you're gorgeous." He howls, eyeing her over. Entering the master bedroom with Tynie still in front of him, Bobby reaches back and shuts the door. She halts, feeling his arms around her waist minutes later, leaning into the created embrace.

Dropping the back of her neck onto his right shoulder, Tynie blushes and smiles broadly. Bobby allows his hands to roam under her shirt, feeling bare skin from Tynie's beltline up to her bust. Closing her eyes, Tynie mewls as Bobby's hands toy with each breast. Kissing her neck, Bobby licks every place his teeth mark, getting Tynie's body to be like putty in his hands. Slowly releasing her breasts, Bobby takes off the top his wife wore, tossing it aside. Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, Tynie adjusts their hold while Bobby's right hand goes for her shorts.

Stabilizing her against him with his left arm, Bobby undoes the shorts, Tynie stepping out of them. His right hand hovers her core, Bobby feeling just how wet his wife is. "I'm always ready for you.." Tynie moans. In her ear as he moves his right hand, Bobby dares "Turn around and get me naked then.." Spinning on her toes and lifting her hands from the base of Bobby's neck at the same time Tynie complies, taking one hand to rip off his shirt, using the other to rid of his shorts.

Hems are destroyed as that happened, Tynie then raking her hands up his chest then down towards his manhood. Discovering just how hard he is with a single touch, Tynie hears Bobby growl "I'm always ready for you too baby.." Slowly removing her hand from his erection, she heads for the bed, only to get stopped by him. Sprawling onto the mattress back first, Bobby watches Tynie start to prowl him, leaving a very short distance between their bodies as she hovers over his body.

Cupping his pecs in her hands, she backs onto his member, taking it in all the way to the hilt. Simply feeling him fill her depths causes Tynie to moan, Bobby swearing "I'm gonna make you moan better than that, sexy. I'm gonna make you SCREAM!" "Do it!" Tynie wails. Grabbing her hips, Bobby makes good on his vow, thumping her with everything he has. Repeatedly throwing her head back, Tynie goes from grunting and moaning to screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hearing those screams cut through the air drives Bobby crazy, making him thrust into her wilder. Curling her upper half a bit, Tynie brings her lips to his chest, kissing, biting, and licking around the heartbeat. Lifting her head, Tynie groans as orgasm strikes "Ohhh Bobby!" Getting lost in Bobby's eyes, Tynie keeps herself posed in the half-curl as he endures climax. "Ohhh Tynie!" Bobby screams, feeling her collapse onto him. Plopping against the bed moments later, Bobby smiles as Tynie pants while lying atop him. "You OK baby?" Bobby gasps. "I'm fuckin' golden." Tynie beams.

Cuddling together after making love, Tynie feels his heartbeat pounding beneath her, as Bobby catches the rhythm of her breathing. "You sir, are a beast when it comes to makin' love." Tynie gloats. "You missy are an animal when it comes to makin' love." Bobby gleams, leaning up to kiss her. Delicately guiding his tongue into her mouth, Bobby slowly starts the affection, Tynie following his lead every step of the way. Their hands entangle in one another's hair, the kiss being dragged out until neither can breathe, when that hits they remove their hands from each other's hair.

Lying in bed with her still on top of him, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms and guides her to his left side. "Still got it.." Bobby mutters. "Honey, you never lost it." Tynie counters, smiling shortly. Stroking her hair behind her ears, Bobby attests "Neither have you my sweet."

Relaxing side-by-side, they don't speak again for a while. Time slides by, Tynie and Bobby staying put without conversing until she changes that. "Gorgeous, I know you're still worried about this vacation not turning out as we planned. To tell you the truth, I am too. However, I'd rather have a vacation itinerary go to the shitter than have something.. Worse… happen between us. You know what I'm not saying. We keep saying we have forever, I believe we should act like it. What I mean by that is, why worry about that kind of shit and give each other stresses that aren't needed? You and I surely don't need that, it's not healthy. You and I have feared losing each other since we became one, that's a given. I'd much rather move forward this way than have you and I kicking our own asses over plans failing. Before you ask, that worry's been written in your eyes since we had those beers." Tynie proclaims.

Listening to her, Bobby's jaw gapes, her taking a hand to guide his jaw back to its rightful place. "I love it when you're right. Honey, that was amazing!" He applauds, petting her cheek. "Yeah, that just hit me." Tynie laughs.

With everyone that matters them already being aware as to the situation with Tynie and Bobby's phone, none of them cause it to go off. Everything's as handled as it will be until the couple gets back to New York, the family essentially circling the wagons around Terry in his time of need. Tynie and Bobby feel a wash of peace around them, her slowly arising to lead him to the Jacuzzi tub. Following her, Bobby walks as if his feet are on clouds, Tynie looking over her shoulder and catching that. "I did that for you.." She sighs. Halting, Bobby causes his wife to stumble a few steps, Tynie then walking just as he did moments ago. "I did that for you.." Bobby realizes under his breath. Tynie giggles "We did that for each other, my love."

Entering the Jacuzzi tub room, Tynie sets everything up, Bobby standing in wait of her. Hopping in, she calls "My stud, join me.." Blushing, Bobby obeys, wrapping his wife in his arms before saying "Anything for my beauty." Washing each other down, neither Tynie nor Bobby has a care in the world, due primarily to her plot to handle "plans falling through." Smiles abound their faces as they relax in the jets, Bobby again becoming the romantic aggressor. Leaning up against his wife, Tynie gets a kiss that blows her mind seconds into the affection, his tongue coursing through her mouth. Surrendering to the power of his affection, Tynie moans as they keep the kiss going. Dispelling it some time later, they get out of the Jacuzzi tub and head to dry off.

Hanging the towels up after that, Tynie and Bobby go to dress again, Bobby noticing something about the bags seconds into arriving near them. "Honey, come here." Bobby requests; getting her to immediately comply. Wrapping Tynie tightly in his arms, Bobby goes on "You didn't have to separate our things, honey. If I'd have known that entire conversation would affect you like that, I'd have not started it on our vacation. You were terrified; this shows me you were readying to try living without me. I should never have done that to you. Yes, you've forgiven me. However, this tells me you're still trying to be strong when you really want to cry. Let it out baby, I'm here."

Turning around in his arms, Tynie drops her head to Bobby's left shoulder, bawling without another peep. Practically convulsing in his embrace, Tynie weeps as her breath starts to hitch. "Breathe babe, please." Bobby begs, stroking her hair. Complying, Tynie doesn't speak again until every last tear she bottled up has been shed. "My King, I really.." She initiates. "No. you did no wrong. This was all me. I'll take care of packing for us later. You don't worry about handling that. We'll be alright." Bobby intrudes. "Y-you didn't lie when you told T that Sasha's not the only one who's terrified by that conversation." Tynie stammers out. "I know. We don't have to worry about that now. I, however, have to get you to focus on being happy as much as I can. After all I did to you, my heart's telling me I don't have a choice." Bobby assures.

Waiting for the convulsive trembling in Tynie to fully stop, Bobby doesn't say another thing. "Babe, this could be asking quite a bit: is there any way you and I could try to enjoy the rest of our vacation before bringing anything about that shit up again?" Tynie inquires. "Actually, you read my mind." Bobby attests, the two breaking up their hold to get dressed. Sliding into a bikini, Tynie goes for one of his tops and shorts as Bobby matches her outfit in his own way. Meeting up with her husband, Tynie sees Bobby get into her other shorts to acquire their phone.

"Force of habit I'm presuming." Tynie precludes. "Yeah. Come here baby." Bobby replies, holding his hand out for her as the phone gets pocketed. "I'm not nearly as strong as I used to be." Tynie mopes, obliging him. "Babe, don't do that to yourself. You've every right to be terrified by that prospect, I am too." Bobby overrules. Pulling him closer by the hand she's holding, Tynie implores "You've let me release those fears, now's your turn." Wrapping him in her arms as tightly as she can, Tynie feels Bobby break down and tremble in her hold. "We won't bring that up again for a while. Like you said, it's best we let the pain subside for a while. We both know the only reasons that plan will change. I love you Bobby." Tynie whispers. "I love you too baby. I love you more than I have anyone else in my life." Bobby grumbles. "We love each other that way." Tynie amends, petting down his back.

Settling down some while in her arms, Bobby plots "I know we're not supposed to bring this up again right away, but this just came to me. After all the times the field of medicine has fucked with our family, I say we get those papers done BEFORE we do those tests. Consider it a pre-emptive strike, if you will. We also do NOT have the family over for a day or two when we get those drawn up. We'll still to the meetup with Sasha, T and the babies." "That was amazing, Bobby!" Tynie gasps. "You're really OK with that?" Bobby asks. "Does the phrase you read my mind explain it?" She snarks, getting him to chuckle and nod.

Peck kissing his forehead, Tynie broadcasts "Yeah, we still got it." Dispelling their hold, Bobby leads Tynie across the beach house, aiming for time on the sand and surf together. Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie goes into Bobby's pocket for the phone, laying that to the kitchen bar.

Exiting the beach house from the deck, they spend a good while outside, doing everything from surfing to splashing each other in the waves. Later returning to the beach house, Tynie notices the heart with their initials she'd carved into the sand at the start of their vacation was washed away.

Wrapping his left arm around her chest, Bobby pets Tynie's heart, resolving "We don't need that symbol babe. We have plenty others, and a very strong love." Taking her left hand into the back of his curls, Tynie attests "We sure do have a strong love baby. As for the symbols, again, you're absolutely right. Surfboards in hand, they stash those inside the house upon re-entry. Securing the deck door behind them, Tynie again is waited for by Bobby. Putting on the outer clothes that were pitched on the kitchen table as they'd gone outside, Tynie and Bobby both silently ponder what to do next.

Stoically standing side-by-side, neither speaks as they head into the kitchen again. Tynie starts to check for anything that may go bad when they leave, Bobby correcting "No sweetheart, you relax. I've got the rest of this." Kissing his lips quickly, Tynie agrees with a smile, heading to the kitchen bar. As she waited for Bobby to make their next meal, Tynie catches a text come across the phone from Terry. The couple's advised that Terry's doctors have him under really strict orders until after the surgery. "In that case dude, we fuck with the wills, advance directives, and phone contract cancellation fees AFTER you get that shit done." Tynie replies. "You got it." Terry concurs, the conversation then ending. Setting their phone down, Tynie evades "Lover, we plotted that all at just the right time." "That's all I need to know." Bobby promises, returning to making their meal.

In New York, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are a bit more fussy than usual, Sasha urgently calling TreMarion out. Fifteen minutes later, the babies are before their grandfather, whom slowly gets the twins to stop fussing. "They can pick up on stress, fear, and tension. We need to get them calm, and deal with anything like that when they can be watched by someone else." TreMarion educates. Looking up from his phone, T eludes "By the sounds of it: Tynie and Terry already arranged that much." "Terry called Tynie.. with her phone in roaming like that?" Sasha poses. "No sugar, Terry texted Tynie from his doctor's office. Everything that scared you yesterday has been postponed for now." T clarifies. "Oh. Ok." Sasha chimes, holding her son. "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby have a surprise for you two, Mommy just found out." Sasha whispers, getting Bobby Jr. to smile. Following Sasha's logic, TreMarion tells Ty-Leah the same thing.

When the babies are fed, burped, changed, and laid down for their nap, Sasha explains "I'm not about to run the risk of discussing adult issues in front of them again. Daddy was right. Besides, we all know Tynie can surprise people with Bobby at her hip." TreMarion agrees "You handled that really well. We deal with those situations like I said: when those two can be watched by someone else. I love you guys, but I need to get home." T returns "We love you too, thanks for coming out like this." TreMarion swears it's no problem as his soon-to-be other son in law sees him out and locks up.

Heading for his house, TreMarion realizes Sasha had a way to handle this ordeal that nobody saw coming. Terry's at home by this moment, sipping on a scotch double, praying "Lord let this surgery take care of me. I don't want to do chemo, nor do I want to have any more cancer." TreMarion has a drink after getting home, pretty much praying and quoting Terry. T and Sasha share in a little affection, her cutting that off when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stir in their sleep. T gets their mobiles ready when Sasha halts him, setting up the videos Tynie made before leaving for Hawaii.

"They love you two, and will be back in a couple days. Like I said, Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie have a surprise for you." Sasha consoles, stepping out of the way of the video. Thing is, Sasha has no idea how truthful her words are.. Yet.

Back in Hawaii, Bobby's gotten the couple's next meal ready, delivering it to his wife. "Sexy, I've been thinking. Instead of you trying to work like a dog to get us ready to go back to New York, why don't we just split that? You know, like a divide and conquer kind of thing.." Tynie offers, seeing Bobby double back to get their drinks. "We deal with that in a couple days." Bobby counter-offers, bringing over their beverages. "That was a given!" Tynie chuckles. Joining her at the kitchen bar, Bobby smiles as Tynie's lips are graced with a shit-eating grin. Eating together, neither speaks, as the smile Bobby wore morphs into a similar grin as Tynie's. Concluding at the same time, Tynie and Bobby enjoy their drinks as the expressions noticed earlier remain. Once that's all over with, she arises first to clean up, getting Bobby to tail her by mere seconds. Shaking his head, Bobby gives a quick lost pup look, obtaining Tynie's immediate return to her seat as his reply.

Sitting back in wait of him yet again, Tynie discovers Bobby's still trying to make up for having her feel it necessary to prepare them returning to New York alone. She doesn't say anything until he's right back at her side, the entire kitchen cleaned up. "Now, are you gonna keep thinkin' you got to work like a dog around me or are you gonna enjoy our time together at my side?" Tynie inquires. "Come with me.." Bobby requests, his wife taking the offered hand before her.

The day's burned by at this point, Tynie spinning back to get their phone. The minute after that's pocketed, they go for the couch to watch movies together. Escorting her to that furniture first, Bobby gets everything set up, only to rejoin Tynie on the couch. Taking both his hands into hers, Tynie configures them on the couch in a cuddled position, nuzzling his chest by the heartbeat the second she can. The first movie that plays is a horror flick, Tynie clinging to Bobby's shoulders whenever a freaky or gory part shows. "I've got you.." Bobby says through a breath. Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby discovers in Tynie's eyes that the faith she has in his protection never left. "Ti Amo.." She whispers. "Ti Amo.." Bobby replies in kind, and then they say as one "Eternally."

The movies after that horror flick were terrible, the couple deciding to pretty much ignore them while sharing in some affection. As they separate from the kissing, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's pecs, and then starts to doze off.

Holding her closely, Bobby prays "I've really messed up this time. She's absolutely wonderful, and I made her cry. I brought her pain and panic when I really shouldn't have. Yeah we do need to handle those situations, but my timing was way off. She's petrified of being away from me for even the shortest times now, because of what I've done. I've been forgiven by her, yet I still need to prove I never meant to bring about those agonies. I'm just as scared of those prospects as she is, and I really should have been more mindful of her heart than I was. I'm not trying to dishonor our plan for those situations; I'm merely trying to say what I couldn't earlier. I can only hope the love of my life not only hears me, but forgives me for this…" "We're in the same boat my love. You've no need to worry about being forgiven, especially when you beat me to saying that." Tynie mentions, half-asleep. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby sighs "Thank you, again." "Thank you too." She asserts, then being lead off the couch.

Before they leave the living room, Bobby shuts down the entertainment center as Tynie tiredly relays "The only things I'm praying for right now are: One, for Terry to be alright after surgery. And Two: For everyone to be able to sleep tonight without terrors or nightmares. I'm not usually this tired this fast, those fears have taken a lot out of me." "You and me both." Bobby affirms, leading the way to the master bedroom.

They arrive in that room about ten minutes later, Bobby taking the phone from Tynie as she lies across her side of the bed. Charging that device, Bobby checks her distributor, only to change out the cartridges. Kissing as they cover up, Tynie and Bobby silently pray for what she mentioned moments before entering the master bedroom. Slithering closer to him as they slowly break off the kiss, Tynie requests "Please hold me with all you have tonight." Tightly embracing him, Tynie unspokenly swears her request being returned is a given. Bobby taps out of the hold just long enough to cover them with the sheet, resuming the cuddle as soon as he can. When their heads hit the pillows, the last thing they say for today is "I love you babe. Forever."

Slumber strikes them both rather hard, the requested snuggle being in place from that moment on. Tynie and Bobby both know they'll have to someday approach those papers and prospects again, yet neither plan to do so anytime soon. Right now, aside from trying to get a decent night's sleep, they only intend to enjoy the rest of their vacation. Bobby will handle the packing for them, as Tynie's attempt got shot down earlier.

TreMarion, Terry, T and Sasha pretty much end the day as Tynie and Bobby have: everyone feeling the exact same thing. Once Terry and TreMarion clear from having those drinks, they head for bed, asleep seconds after charging their phones and allowing their heads to hit the pillow. T and Sasha are delayed in attempting to get some sleep: Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needing prepared for bed first. Everyone's already eaten and cleaned up from dinner, yet they all have the same sense Tynie relayed in Hawaii without knowing she'd brought it up. Until after Terry's surgery, there's not much that can be done, even with T and TreMarion's altered plan for that day. Terry's worried about the results of the surgery, not wanting the cancer to come back or have to endure chemo after it's done. With the advance directives and wills postponed for everyone except TreMarion, Tynie, Bobby, and the family feels one thing in the back of their minds and the depths of their hearts communally in their own rights:

Fears are Circling…


	129. 129

Title: Breaking Ranks

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI Characters, the others are mine.

Through the night, Tynie and Bobby held each other close. Tynie actually clung to him with everything she had, trembling several times in her sleep, Bobby petting her back instinctually, not saying anything. He knew she's terrified still, trying to get over the fears in the name of their last days in Hawaii on this vacation being fun. She got held rather tightly as well, Bobby resting his head over her heartbeat while slumbering, in that much telling of his own fear. Sleep was a bit elusive to these two, as they only got a smattering of rest the entire time night dragged on. Bobby'd not had much trouble sleeping since being with Tynie, yet tonight proved to be entirely different. As for Tynie, she'd not had difficulty in slumbering in quite some time either, only to join her husband in that trouble. Giving up the battle with sleep at the same time, they kiss and take the cuddle to a seated position. The affection worked in terms of lightening their mood, but it didn't cure their fears from what had been discussed over the past couple days.

Breaking off the kiss, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes. "Baby, I'm scared." She releases, petting his cheek. "I am too, honey. I hate to say this, but all we can do about that now is act on the plan we made yesterday." Bobby admits. He was right, and she full well knew it, the two leaving their bed at the same after standing side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby hear their phone going off for the first time since they discovered it was in roaming yesterday. Tynie flops onto the bed to answer it, learning T crafted a new plan. "I told Terry I'd be his power of attorney over the surgery. TreMarion's going to help Sasha with the babies that day. As for our wills and advance directives, I told Terry we're holding off until the doctor clears him to go back to handling legal affairs. The ONLY thing he'll do between now and then is something about a settlement with Bobby's knee. Tell me I'm not breaking ranks here, I think I am." T informs in a text.

"Dude, you're a fuckin GENIUS! Thank you! I'm glad Daddy has those papers done though, given his age. There's ONE catch to my being cool with this idea: You and Sasha do NOT try to arrange our special meetup with the babies the same day we handle Bobby's settlement." Tynie replies. "Sis, we love you. That will work." T assures. "Love you too." Tynie fires back, pocketing their phone.

"My God…" Tynie gasps, again looking Bobby dead on in the eyes. "What is it sweetheart?" Bobby asks. "T and Daddy changed the plan. T's going to be Terry's medical power of attorney over the surgery; Daddy's helping Sasha with the babies that day. T told me to be ready to verify a claim that I'm on vacation and am also dealing with a technological meltdown in terms of being able to be reached by Terry. Beyond that, Sasha and T won't arrange our meetup for the same day Terry INSISTS upon handling your settlement with the knee surgery. We're all to delay getting the wills and advance directives done until after Terry's gotten cleared by a doctor. Evidently we're also supposed to wait for that moment before getting those tests done, T didn't say but I'm guessing. T thought he broke ranks with that idea, I think it's a blessing really. Yes, he knows that." Tynie relays.

"T was a genius with that one." Bobby applauds, watching Tynie go back to his side. Gasping a breath, Tynie plans "This may sound nuts, but I think we should celebrate everything good that's come our way lately. I mean, what's the point in wallowing in the fears and pain anyhow? We've already got plans to fuck with that shit later." "I don't think that's nuts at all. I love the idea, but not as much as I love you." Bobby agrees, heading to get and pocket one of her cartridges.

"Did I hurt you last night with how tightly I held you? Be honest." Tynie requests. "No baby, you've no need to try and conjure up things to worry about. I'll tell you when I'm hurt in any way." Bobby objects. Leaving the master bedroom from there, Tynie and Bobby wrap an arm around one another before she says "You've no reason to dredge up shit to worry about either. What you said about telling when there's hurt involved cuts both ways." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs.

On the way across the house, Tynie realizes "My love, we have more than enough money to live on. I was wondering if that settlement and the profits from selling that other beach land can be put into the trust for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I know you went through hell for that money, yet I feel those babies should have it as good as adults as they do now. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" "OK, how'd you do that?" Bobby wonders. "Umm honey,I kinda sensed that was your plan when I told T NOT to arrange our meetup for the same day we deal with that settlement." Tynie replies. "Amazing." Bobby cheers, kissing her cheek.

As he leads her to the kitchen, Bobby's stopped when Tynie relays "We've not had a lot of fun these past few days. I also really don't want to make our getting this place cleaned up before we leave to be an all-day thing either. Follow me gorgeous…" Holding her hand, Bobby swears "I'll follow you anywhere, just to be at your side." Blushing, Tynie escorts him in the direction of her Harley keys. "I've craved having you hold me while I drive.." She admits, slinging that ring of keys to a finger. "You won't be craving that for long." Bobby promises, guiding her to the deck door. Securing the house behind them, he's brought all the way to Tynie's Harley, only to hop on after she does.

"I say we get rid of all the cravings you and I have had about each other from now on." Bobby plots. "Oooh fun!" Tynie purrs, starting her Harley after. Driving away, Tynie plans to spoil Bobby rotten as much as she can over the course of their "forever" as he wraps her hips in his arms tightly while they travel. Their decision to ride the same Harley couldn't have been better timed if they tried, as men started oogling Tynie. The women who were with those men began smacking them on the shoulder, saying "Do you not see who she's with and how built he is?! If you approach her, you'll be meeting your maker! Her man's built like a damn linebacker! You can oogle all you want, because I'm DONE!"

Tynie didn't catch it, but Bobby did, that being declared in his vindictive laughter. The shoreline by Tynie's Harley soon had fewer couples on it, several women chucking rings at their men, stating the relationship was over before walking away in a huff. Bobby saw that as Tynie focused on the road, their travels ending an hour later. Parking her Harley, Tynie waits for Bobby to hop off before so much as moving. Once his hand's out for her, Tynie takes it and pulls him closer to her side, the two walking the beach aiming to get breakfast on the town. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby evades "I love protecting you."

Kissing his cheek, Tynie whispers "I love it when you protect me." Wrapping her shoulders under his right arm, Bobby snares away Tynie's Harley keys, the men who got ditched seeing that and running away. "Wow.. Talk about chickenshits!" She laughs. "No wonder they got left in the dust." Bobby chuckles, escorting his wife to a restaurant. Entering side-by-side, the couple notices nobody's willing to step up to them in any kind of disrespectful manner, the servers bearing a "deer in headlamps" look. Getting the best table in the house, Tynie and Bobby sit at each other's hips, before he whispers "Whatever you want baby, it's yours." Resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh, Tynie amends "Whatever we want." They order the most expensive meal in the house, coffees to go with it, Tynie sending the server away afterwards with a curt wave. "Ya know? I don't care if I'm considered disrespectful for anything I do. I'd rather focus on my man's happiness than worry about that." Tynie asserts. "As I will focus on your happiness sexy." Bobby returns, both smiling.

Their meal arrives moments later, the server not saying anything as it's set before the couple, coffees on the side. Leaving before Tynie can again curtly wave at him, the server doesn't catch her advising "Baby, no tips. I'm not doing that for anyone ever again. They get what we owe them, that's it. I'm deliberately being a bitch about that because I don't want to chance us getting played for money again." "You mind reader." Bobby teases, going in for a kiss. Wilting into him as the kiss endures, Tynie finds herself blushing the moment after they split from that affection. Bobby's cheeks are red from a blush too, as Tynie checks the food with a glance. Not catching anything amiss, she leads the way in them eating, the coffees held off on until the meal's over with. Their breakfast doesn't take long, the two then sipping coffees as Bobby brags under his breath "You still got it babe that was amazing." "Hey, I DO have the sexiest man on Earth to keep safe, loved, and provided for.." Tynie modestly replies in soft tones.

Nobody else in the place bothered with the couple, Bobby noticing that right after his wife spoke. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby swears "I love you." Kissing his lips shortly, Tynie vows "I love you too." Finishing their coffees, he follows through with her plan, the two exiting that restaurant just as they entered. Getting back to her Harley, Tynie notices not one other patron parked anyplace near them, smiling from ear-to-ear. Bobby hops on first, Tynie wrapping his hips in her arms tightly. Traveling to enjoy the rest of their day, Tynie catches what's essentially a reversed trend with men and women on the shoreline that Bobby saw earlier. Laughing softly, Tynie hopes her reaction doesn't distract Bobby while they drive on, discovering it didn't as he smiled upon hearing that. From the moment Tynie's Harley gets parked again, Tynie and Bobby catch on to ooglers and their huffing-while-angered significant others leaving in droves. As they walked the shoreline, Tynie and Bobby keep close while laughing at the romantic demises of those who sought to dishonor them by oogling and acting like total cave-people. Neither Tynie nor Bobby speaks as they take the bulk of this walk, everything needed to be said is written on their faces.

As for those who were left in the romantic dust, a group of them plotted to vandalize Tynie's Harley, only to have their friends warn "Every last person who EVER messed with those two or their shit got the NEEDLE! It's been ALL OVER the news!" Tynie hears that a few times before barking "All I'd have to do to make that happen to you and everyone you know is pay my attorney's airfare!" Bobby growls "If she doesn't.. Then I WILL!" The crowd of ooglers and potential vandals races away, each one of them gulping "OH SHIT!" Spinning before Bobby, Tynie whispers "Nicely done sexy." Bobby answers just as softly "Nicely done beautiful. Let's get the hell out of here." Nodding, Tynie finds herself being escorted back to her Harley. Before either one gets on, Tynie declares "Stand back baby, I'm checking this thing over." Complying without a word, Bobby watches her examine every inch of that Harley, hopping on when nothing out of the ordinary is found. Flowing on behind her, Bobby's arms go tightly around Tynie's waist mere seconds before she drives them back to the beach house.

The onlookers to that entire scene tell everyone they know, which causes that word to spread like a virus, Tynie and Bobby being unaware of that until he catches someone cellphone driving beside them. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Tynie learns of the cellphone driver hollering into his phone, getting as far away from that vehicle as she legally could speed-wise. Parking her Harley inside the beach house garage about twenty minutes later, Tynie grumbles "It's official, society's in the shitter. If it weren't you and I would NOT have had to go there!" Hurrying to her side, Bobby concludes "I know baby. They'll get what's coming to them. One of these days, someone else won't take their shit and they'll get their asses handed to them." Draping her arms around his neck, Tynie concedes "You're right." Walking with her into the beach house, Bobby silently plans for them to enjoy time together without enduring that kind of dishonor again.

Not once since T texted did their phone go off, Tynie presuming the family and Terry are alright with the plans getting changed, yet again. Terry's going for surgery tomorrow, which is something the couple doesn't know yet, TreMarion advising T in a call "No son, don't tell them. Tynie'll cancel what's left of their vacation if you do. We have it covered, really. If they ask, we tell them Terry said not to bother them with this given how their phone's been in roaming. They know of our plan, too. Tynie consented to it on Bobby's name. I know you want them informed, and that's great. T, believe me, this situation cut Tynie really close to home. Please tell me you know how." T had his end of the phonecall on speaker, Sasha vouching "Honey, Daddy's right. Besides, Tynie had that medical emergency with Bobby's knee to contend with on this vacation too. On top of everything else that's hit." T forfeits "Alright. Just as long as I don't catch the seventh layer of hell from Tynie on this one." "Trust me son, you won't. We have this covered. By the way, Terry really did tell me to say that about Tynie's phone and the surgery." TreMarion promises. Sasha adds "Alright Daddy, we love you." Sending love to them in return, TreMarion hangs up.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for all day as always, those two cutting the split second silence with cries. Dropping his phone to the end table T proclaims "My kids are more important than that damn phone. If it breaks, I'll replace it later." TreMarion calls Terry, telling him of T and Sasha being "on board" with how Tynie and Bobby will be told about this surgery. Terry affirms "Very well. I'll see T later then." TreMarion confirms that, hanging up. T gets a reminder text from TreMarion that says "Terry needs you at his house in an hour. I'll be over to help Sasha with the babies." Sasha sees that, replying for T since he's changing Bobby Jr. "See him then. Thank you. Love you." Setting T's phone down again, Sasha informs T of the meeting with Terry as she heads to change Ty-Leah. "I sent the text and made it sound like you. Sorry dear." Sasha apologizes. "Hey, there's no need for that. I'll wind up doing the same thing sometime." T overrules, the two then setting the twins into their bassinettes.

Kissing Sasha for a while as the babies rested, T later answers the door for TreMarion. Turning to his family, T announces "I'll be back soon. Love you." Sasha winces at how loudly T said that, TreMarion racing to see if those words awakened his grandbabies. One look given the babies, Sasha silently recalls what Tynie said about them being able to "sleep through damn near anything." "Relax sweetie, they're alright. I know you were worried, but it's OK." TreMarion calms, going back to secure the house.

T's on the way to Terry's by that time, driving over as fast as he could without getting ticketed. Terry's outside when T parks the van, the two men greeting each other with a short hug. "I didn't know if this fell under your covering citations. That's what took me so long." T admits, locking his van. "It involves a medical situation, so yes." Terry educates, seeing T inside his house. Shortly after Terry locks his front door, T confesses to wanting to tell Tynie and Bobby of the surgery day and time. "Tell me TreMarion talked you out of it." Terry hopes. "Yeah, he did." T relays.

After that, the two men discuss why Terry ordered as much, the conversation ending after T signs the papers to be Terry's power of attorney. "I'll have these on me when we go to the hospital. By the way, I'll need you there at noon tomorrow." Terry mandates. "Noon? No sweat." T vows, as his host gets them a soda. Sharing in that beverage, T tries to divert Terry's attention from the impending surgery, all attempts given at that failing.

"Terry, I'm about to take a stab in the dark here. I'm assuming Tynie and Bobby had us make those plans with this situation as an honor move. They know you don't want a dime of their money, yet they still want to show you respect. I had a similar surgery when I was in the Marines. By the way mine was a prostate removal. I was just as scared as you are. Far as I know, I'm still in the clear on that. Trust us dude, you're golden." T proposes. "I believe you're right. As for you being "in the clear" we handle that in accordance with Tynie and Bobby's idea about me getting cleared by my doctor." Terry prescribes. Sharing a nod, the two men finish their sodas before Terry escorts T back to his van.  
Hopping into the driver's seat, T swears "I said no sweat to being there at noon because I plan to be at least twenty minutes early." Terry accepts "Alright, remember what I said about medical situations and my covering traffic tickets. It stands until I'm done with the surgery, at least." "You got it." T affirms, driving away.

In T's house, TreMarion plans "T's taking my SUV tomorrow. I'll bring it over at least an hour before Terry goes into surgery. That way if we need to get anything for the babies, we can just take the van." "Ok Daddy." Sasha concedes. T arrives back home ten minutes later, TreMarion meeting him at the door. Telling T of the planned car swap for Terry's surgery, TreMarion learns "I was just going to ask about that! I have to be at the hospital by twenty minutes before noon tomorrow." "I will see to it that you're on time." TreMarion returns. Turning to Sasha, TreMarion declares love prior to leaving the house.

Once T locks up, Sasha poses "Did you say Terry goes for surgery around noon tomorrow?" "Yeah baby, I did. I'm about to be on the front line for some potentially major decisions, and I'm nervous." T attests. Promising him everything will work out, Sasha holds T close as the babies lay relaxed in their bassinettes. "Honey, we don't yet have a playpen big enough for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that can be taken for travel." Sasha uncovers. "Sweetie, I was going to ask you and TreMarion to take care of that tomorrow. That way, you're not cooped up in the house worrying and not doing something else." T confesses. Kissing him, Sasha accepts the idea without speaking again.

TreMarion, T, Sasha and Terry all know one thing for sure: tonight's going to be rough in terms of getting any sleep. The last communication regarding Terry's surgery that comes through is a text from TreMarion which says "Instead of having two cars at the hospital for the surgery, I've already arranged to drop Terry off at ten a.m. I'll be by as promised before 11:40. Love you." Sasha answers after the kiss is ended "Thank you Daddy. That works. Love you too. I'll let T know." T leans his head over so the screen of his phone is in perfect view, whispering "Sugar, you just did." Pocketing his phone, T assists Sasha in readying the babies for dinner and bed. Terry and TreMarion close out their day in a similar fashion, TreMarion praying over Terry while trying to sleep. Terry's scared about what will come in the morning, yet grateful that dignified people have his back. Everyone will have to wait for the turnout of that surgery just as Terry is, until it's over.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are oblivious to all those happenings for now. On the couch in their vacation home yet again, Tynie wonders "Is there anything else you crave from me baby?" Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby's answer is a deep toned and erotic one. "Tonight baby, I swear!" Tynie gasps seconds after he shuts up. Smiling devilishly, Bobby inquires "Anything else you crave from me sexy?" Laying her head on his shoulder, Tynie responds softly "Eating chocolates off that hot body, sharing in massages with exotic oils, and sleeping naked beside you." "As I said earlier, you won't be craving that for too much longer." Bobby implies, seeing a devilish smile cross Tynie's lips.

Her smile fades after a bit, Bobby catching why before his wife speaks. "Sweetheart, don't think that way. We're not focusing our love on the intimate side. We're just taking care of a few things you and I missed. The way I see it, we do that from now on when something that's missed by either one of us comes up so there's no need to worry." Bobby senses. "Damn, you're good!" Tynie cheers, leaning up for a kiss. Tilting his head so she's not craning her neck as much, Bobby takes over the lead in this affection as Tynie slithers from beside him to onto his lap. Descending the depth of their kiss, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips before he plans "After dinner baby.. Trust me." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie swears "I'll forever trust you."

Cuddling up against him, Tynie feels Bobby stretch them both out on the couch and go for their phone. "Sexy, that gave me goosebumps!" Tynie giggles, shuddering happily in his arms. Setting their phone aside, Bobby rubs his hands up and down her arms, ridding of those goosebumps and saying "My all is for your happiness... Eternally." Turning her head so Bobby's shoulder isn't rammed by the back of her skull, Tynie oaths "My all is for your happiness, eternally." Getting their phone back in his hand, Bobby orders dinner as Tynie relaxes on top of him. Overhearing what he plans to share in for the last meal of the day, Tynie bites back a gasp until Bobby's off the phone. Once that device is stashed back in her pocket, Bobby handles changing out her cartridges, throwing the old one away. "I heard. Bobby, you are so romantic." Tynie sighs. "All out of my love for you." Bobby affirms. "Aww, I gotta do something just as romantic for you..." She promises. "You'll have your chance. No worries." Bobby eludes.

"We have forever." Tynie remembers, then feeling him tap out of their hold. Arising with a proud nod, Bobby goes to answer the door as his wife sneaks into the kitchen to get them drinks. The time it takes for Bobby to get their meal and the house locked up is just enough for Tynie to get what's left of a bottle of White Zin. Scoring two chilled wine glasses, she shuts the fridge door with a switch of her hips. By the time Tynie meets with Bobby in the living room, he has everything laid out with candles ready to be lit. Placing the wine and glasses beside their dinner, Tynie squeals "Oh My God! You remembered the meal we had on our first date!" Lighting the candles before her, Bobby says "Yeah, I did. I want to make you happy as I can as often as I can." Standing at his hip, Tynie decrees "I want to make you as happy as I can as often as I can too sugar." "Speaking of sugar.." Bobby evades, gathering her up for a kiss. Grasping onto his shoulders at first, Tynie runs her hands down Bobby's back, until she can grab his ass with both hands.

Feeling him return the move, Tynie squeaks into her husband's mouth, again getting that back. Holding onto one another that way for a while, Tynie and Bobby break up the kiss slowly, her then being escorted to the couch. Pouring the wine before they eat, he catches her checking him out with every move. "I'll get you back for that." Bobby jokes. "Yeah, and I'll love every second. Just like you are right now." Tynie kids. Joining her on the couch, Tynie's served first, although she waits for Bobby to get his. Eating silently from there, Tynie and Bobby don't have a concern in the world. Everything is just as wonderful as it was on their first date, the dinner being finished before Bobby serves the Double German Chocolate cake. Sipping the wine as they have desert, Tynie's eyes light up brighter than Bobby's seen in several days. Of course, his eyes follow her lead on that, both smiling like ditzes. The cake was just big enough for each to have a couple pieces, Tynie seeing slivers of chocolate on Bobby's lips after the last one. Distracting him with a kiss, Tynie takes the wineglasses and silverware out of their hands as Bobby does his best to match the intensity of this affection.

Bracing her in his arms, Bobby does more than match the intensity of Tynie's offered kiss, he accelerates it. Engulfing him in her arms, Tynie returns the bracing move to her husband, this love display lasting until both can rarely breathe. Sitting back against the couch first, she sees Bobby blow out the candles as the last bits of sunlight peek in through the closed drapes. Their day went by with only T's text from this morning causing the phone to go off, Tynie watching Bobby pocket that device. "Relax here my love. I'll be back." Bobby implores, kissing her cheek. Giggling as she nodded, Tynie gave her answer to that request, again checking him out at every turn. Fifteen minutes later, the living room is cleared from dinner and Bobby's standing at Tynie's feet waving a bottle around. "Honeyyy…" He teases, getting her to jolt from the couch. Trying to drape her right arm over his shoulders, Tynie hears Bobby clear his throat, only to feel her drag that arm to his waist. "Sorry love, I just don't want you hurt." Bobby concerns, keeping that bottle away from Tynie's reach.. For now.

Trekking across the vacation house, neither speaks, Tynie soon finding herself guided before Bobby. Entering the master bedroom not too long after having left the living room, Tynie sneaks a hand into Bobby's pocket to get their phone. Throwing his head back, Bobby grunts as this move is made, telling her that teased him. "Like I said, tonight Sexy.." Tynie resolves in a seductive tone. Laying out stomach down on the mattress, she sets the phone to charge before declaring "I swear to you my King, unless we're injured, sick, fresh from a family emergency, or recovering from surgery: you will never again go without making love to me."

"Ooh my Queen, same to you.." Bobby proclaims in a deep tone, taking her outfit off shorts first. Lifting her chest off the bed, Tynie makes it easier for Bobby to rid of the top she wore, both getting chucked to the side of the room. Dropping to the mattress, Tynie awaits his next move, not being held up for long. Bobby drizzles from the back of Tynie's neck to her heels with the exotic oil, sitting on beside Tynie with his legs curled under him. Working those oils into her frame, Bobby hears his wife moan "Ohhh, baby.. this feels so good!" The excesses are rubbed into Tynie's arms, hands and feet, her melting onto the bed as the oils did their thing. "You're next.." She relates, Bobby then stretching out beside Tynie. Twenty minutes later, Tynie arises from the bed, snaring the exotic oil bottle from Bobby's hands. Setting that aside, she goes through every motion Bobby did when starting his massage, drenching his frame in the oils when he's totally naked. Emphasizing his right knee, Tynie makes absolutely certain that Bobby has no reason to be without relaxation. Hearing the same phrase she moaned repeated after some time passes, Tynie puts the oils away in the mini-fridge before plopping onto the bed beside him. "Pity, we don't have those chocolates to eat off of one another's bodies." Bobby mock-pines. "You mean, we don't have those tonight." Tynie alters with a wide smile. Laughing together, they roll onto the bed back first at the same time. Turning to her right side, Tynie licks her lips before crouching to honor the desires Bobby whispered in her ear before dinner.

Feeling Bobby's hardness in the depths of her throat, Tynie gives him the fiercest blowjob she can. Toying with his balls the entire time, she hears Bobby moan and grunt, goading her moves on. "DAMN!" Bobby howls, loving every second of it. Twisting her lips around him, Tynie bobs up and down on his sex, causing the air to be sliced with Bobby's groans. Throwing his head back at first, Bobby slowly drops his eyes to watch her in action. Grabbing Tynie's hair lightly, Bobby thrusts himself into her mouth, altering the blowjob into him essentially fucking her face. When his orgasm strikes, Bobby throws his head back and draws out a moaning howl, as her throat is filled with his seed. Slowly stretching herself across his legs, Tynie's bosom winds up laying rather closely to Bobby's manhood. As she looks up, Tynie sees Bobby's face glowing as a smile crosses his lips. "That was hot!" Bobby boasts through a breath. Pushing herself up off of him, Tynie brings her body to Bobby's left side, rolling onto her back as he eyes her over. His turn to roll to one side, Bobby tails her crouching move, separating Tynie's legs so he can devour her essence. Pinching, rolling, and pulling on her nub, Bobby tongues Tynie's core wildly, as she writhes in want. Broken moans and gasps leave her lips, Tynie intermittently throwing her head back.

When she doesn't have her head tossed back and her eyes closed Tynie watches as Bobby feasts upon her core. Aware his wife can handle rougher sex; Bobby does all he can to give her as good as he got. Rushing to grab the back of his head, Tynie shoves Bobby's tongue in deeper, covering his shoulders in her knees at the same time. Arriving at orgasm, Tynie wails his name as her legs and hands free Bobby's head and torso from their grasp. Gazing up into her eyes, Bobby sees the same glow on his wife's face, hearing Tynie gasp "That was hot!" Petting the bed beside her, Tynie wordlessly invites Bobby to lay at her side. Obliging that desire as soon as he can, Bobby finds his wife jolting again, this time to check the recently replaced knee. "I'm fine." Bobby emphasizes, tapping the bed beside him. Laying down in an instant, Tynie broadcasts "You understate with the best of them!" Relaxing at one another's hips, Tynie and Bobby wind up spending the rest of the night switching between being in the throes of passion and slumbering in one another's arms. When they finished making love for the final time tonight, Tynie and Bobby kissed while covering up in the sheet. Slumber arrived for the two; tonight's being more restful than over the past two days combined.

Terry, T, and Sasha don't wind up having as wild a night as Tynie and Bobby. Sasha's not yet been medically cleared for sex, and T's honoring her wishes to wait on that word. TreMarion doesn't have, nor does he want, a romantic partner. After the hell TreMarion's endured in that department this year alone, nobody questions his wishes. Terry's romantically alone too, for reasons similar to TreMarion's, those also being honored. Tomorrow is huge for Terry as well, T putting it best when he mentioned being on the front lines for some potentially major medical decisions. Terry didn't like the idea of T being away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for that long, yet he knew the babies had someone looking out for them.

T explained earlier that the family loathed the idea of TreMarion being in the hospital too; especially with the suspicion Tynie'd cancel what's left of her vacation with Bobby over it. They all have a plan to inform Tynie and Bobby about this surgery, another day. Tynie and Bobby's phone going into roaming like that yesterday was oddly timed, and in a twist of irony, also a blessing.

The family does love Tynie and Bobby, but they want that pair to have some time away that's relaxed. Sasha was right when she recalled the hell that's struck Tynie and Bobby on this vacation, especially when it came to Bobby having to have his knee replaced. Less than three days from now, Tynie and Bobby will be back in New York, the family only having Terry's surgery to tell them about. Everything else that's meant to be disclosed has been, thanks in significant part to the actions of assholes.

TreMarion and T collaborated to show their part in what T called "an honor move" to be given to Terry, right when he needed it the most. When T's at the hospital with Terry, Sasha and TreMarion will be taking the babies to get some things that are needed, by T's insistence. There is one thing T mentioned that nobody agreed with, and that is T's claim:

"I think I'm breaking ranks…"


	130. 130

Title: "Us and Ours"

Rating:M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day, TreMarion's up at dawn, cleaning his house before dropping Terry off at the hospital. T and Sasha wake not too terribly long after him, T doing so in order to get the house lined up for his absence. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wake up as that's handled, Sasha racing to take care of them. T does something else, checking on the flight for Tynie and Bobby's return to New York. Discovering the flight that was booked for that couple had gotten cancelled courtesy of a half dozen safety issues and technical malfunctions in the plane, T arranges for Tynie and Bobby to take the next available first-class flight. The number of malfunctions and safety issues with that plane was enough for the airline to cancel that flight entirely and ground the plane. Thing is, that all adds two days to the couple's vacation. Instead of calling Terry given the impending surgery, T claims he was under attorney's orders in Terry's absence. Hanging up with the airline, T mumbles "May Terry forgive me for that shit."

With Bobby Jr. in her arms, Sasha plans "Honey, there's an easy solution to this. Simply claim to Daddy, Terry, Tynie, and Bobby that you were cleaning when something came to you. Tell them you've been told of the bullshit those chartered plane people pulled on Tynie and Bobby with their last vacation, and you wanted to see to it those two don't have that happen again. By the way, take the phrase "bullshit with the chartered plane people" and run it to the extremes. If Terry wonders what made you do that, simply say you were doing him a favor, given the doctor's orders. Leave the fact Terry's going for surgery out of this, in case Terry tells you to call Tynie and Bobby. Let them relax for a few days, and you know what I mean. Tynie'd FLIP if she heard about Terry's surgery, especially now that she can't cancel the vacation and come running. I heard you say you were under attorneys' orders to threaten the airline with a lawsuit so major it'd make God blush if Tynie and Bobby are messed with in any way. Please tell me on that one, they noted it as you meaning business."

Coming over to get Ty-Leah out of the bassinette, T applauds "Honey, that was genius! I'm double-checking on that noting the lawsuit threat. I'll claim my attorney modified the orders that told me to go there given Bobby's replaced knee." Kissing briefly, those two go about caring for the babies, T also waiting on TreMarion.

As Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get laid into their slings, T's phone goes off. "I called the airline, you did right T. You did forget one thing, but I already covered it. As far as Tynie, Bobby, and that fuckin' airline know: our attorney ORDERED what we said and did. Get my drift?" TreMarion declares. "Sure do, thanks. I was just about to do that." T replies. Planning out their meetup at T's, TreMarion closes the conversation sending love to that entire household.

Terry wakes, getting together the papers T signed yesterday and stashing them in a folder to take to the hospital. TreMarion calls, informing Terry of what he and T claimed on Terry's name and post with the family. "I actually WAS about to order that, relax. You all did well. I'll see you in two hours." Terry assures. Hearing that, TreMarion gasps in relief as he hangs up. Pocketing his phone, Terry hopes everything goes well with the surgery, praying under his breath.T and Sasha are talking about everything but the surgery, Sasha having all kinds of questions.

Many of those inquiries have worry in them, T confessing "Honey, I know you're still scared. It's alright. Tynie and Bobby were right when they said we hold off on those papers unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary. I know this will sting you, but Tynie also made a point when she said TreMarion having this already done is a blessing. We do love TreMarion, the babies do too, but he's not exactly a younger man. Baby, that's why I leap when TreMarion's over here or if there's something needing done that could hurt him for *snaps fingers* that long. I was going to ask you to have a day that's just you, TreMarion, and the babies. Let him plan it, though. Please." Looking down at her children, then up at T, Sasha promises "Ok baby, I will. You're right about it all." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. share one more thing in common with their namesakes: all four of them totally clueless as to what's happening with Terry today.

"Baby, there is one more thing you need to do before meeting Terry. I think you should call Tynie and Bobby and tell them the update with their flight home. I know Terry'd typically do that, but today's not typical for Terry. If they ask why you're calling: tell them you were the first one to find out and fix it. If Daddy calls them, I imagine he'll give you credit for catching it first anyways." Sasha relays. Nodding, T goes for his phone, making that call in moments.

In Hawaii, Tynie's awakened by the sound of their phone going off. Reaching over Bobby, she answers it on the second ring. "Tynie, I'm sorry to call you like this. I've found some things out. I swear checking on this came to me when I was doing some housework." T initiates, going into what he learned. Tynie sits back, taking that all in, T admitting he and TreMarion claimed things on Terry's name.

"T, hold it. You have NO reason to sound so apologetic. You and Daddy did something Terry'd tell you to. Not only that, something tells me Sasha briefed you on what hit the last time Bobby and I were here in terms of chartered planes. I know Terry's under some seriously strict doctor's orders right now, which made you rushing to check that perfectly timed. Dude, we're good. Chill. All I need outta you until we get back is: Tell Sasha Bobby will arrange the meetup after he and I have been in town a couple days. Second, write yourself a note to tell Terry to STAND DOWN unless it involves suing this fuckin airline. Should it involve that, you are to tell Terry to be on their asses like skanky on a crackslut! Quote me on that. Everything else, legal matter speaking, will be handled after Bobby and I have that meetup with you Sasha and the babies. Until we get back: this line will ONLY be answered for emergencies. We love ya dude." Tynie interrupts. "You got it sis. Love you too." T assures, hanging up.

Bobby'd woke up when Tynie took that call, biting back a laugh at the "skanky on a crackslut" line. Setting their phone down on the endtable, Tynie looks her husband in the eyes. "I take it you heard." She guesses, getting Bobby to release the laugh he'd withheld. "What?! You'd have pretty much told T the same thing!" Tynie chimes. Going in for a kiss, Bobby replies "You're right..." Basking in the power of this affection, neither knows about the events happening in New York today.

TreMarion goes about checking his house, making sure everything that should be turned off is, and then he goes to drop Terry off at the hospital. Terry's standing on his front porch when TreMarion arrives, the folder bearing those forms in hand. "Terry, something tells me it'd be better for T to have possession of those. I know how to make the transfer happen." TreMarion presumes. "I see where you're going with that." Terry agrees, handing over the folder.

Escorting the family's attorney into his SUV, TreMarion admits "T and I didn't mean to play your post in the family like this man. The airline's staff left us no choice. One warning, if the airline gives Tynie and Bobby ANY shit: You're to be all over their asses like jet black on this SUV, entirely based on how the airline has already treated us. Everything else is being delayed, I know my kid."

Just then, TreMarion's phone goes off, that device getting handed to Terry since TreMarion's driving. "I'm supposed to quote Tynie on this..." T starts, repeating everything Tynie told him to write down word-for-word, while at the same time basically verifying the reason for a lawsuit that TreMarion gave. "Oh, and I'm also supposed to sign you out after you're out of surgery for a minimum of an hour. You're to go to TreMarion's at the end of the day. Tynie didn't tell me that part, I'm totally guessing." T concludes.

"T, that's how Tynie wants everyone's surgery handled if the person having surgery doesn't have someone to watch over them. She told me when I went down to deal with the hospital for Bobby's knee. TreMarion's with her on this one, and he considers it us caring for one another so Tynie doesn't feel like she's being the "mama bear" for the family. He told me you know what I mean by that phrase, too. Don't worry, you've done well. Keep that note on you, and stash it with the folder TreMarion will have on him when you get TreMarion's SUV." Terry orders."Terry, you got it." T swears, hanging up. "Apparently Tynie amended how I'm supposed to be on that airline if she and Bobby get fucked with. Basically you understated it TreMarion." Terry informs, holding onto TreMarion's phone. "Yeah, I kinda figured that. By the way, you didn't lie on my name." TreMarion approves.

Arriving at the hospital, TreMarion parks his SUV and does what he can to get Terry treated like a dignitary. The one staffer who huffed about that got this warning "If I have to call his attorney off of vacation, you will have effectively started the END of this ENTIRE hospital! I already know he will pay her airfare!" Terry hands TreMarion his wallet, demanding "He's just been given my consent to MAX OUT my credit cards to get her here if you so much say ANOTHER word!"

The doctor about to operate on Terry overhears that, yanking that disrespectful staffer back by the shoulder, growling "He's represented by Tynie Goren! What part of BACK OFF do you NOT understand?!"TreMarion pockets Terry's wallet, leaning into the family attorney's ear before whispering "I'm transferring that consent to your power of attorney for this surgery. Trust me on this." Curtly nodding, Terry concurs, the doctor then seeing to it that disrespectful staffer is removed by security. Heading towards Terry, the doctor vows "You won't need to have your attorney called off of vacation nor have your credit cards maxed out. I know who you're represented by and what she can make happen. Your attorney is the reason our competing hospital just got shut down. Soon as I find HER attorney, there's a settlement check to hand over."

"In that case, give the check to my attorney's second-in-command security agent." Terry evades, pointing to TreMarion. The doctor's jaw drops as TreMarion's handed the check, Terry's chart noted with a stern warning about the threats to get Tynie off of vacation and what those will entail for the entire hospital.

Turning to TreMarion, Terry's about to apologize under his breath, TreMarion refusing through his teeth "We're good man. That gets dealt with in MUCH more private settings. Now, let's get you ready for surgery. What I said about consent and your credit cards: sticks until you're signed out." An orderly sees Terry hop onto the stretcher, TreMarion warning "If my line gets called for ANY reason by ANY of you people: we WILL call his attorney off of vacation!" Terry adds "You all know what happens if that call's made too!"

Every staffer goes gaunt in the face, nodding without a word, TreMarion halting the stretcher to talk to Terry. "Get my power of attorney down here ASAP. Consider it an emergency.. Get my drift?" Terry requires through his teeth. Curtly nodding, TreMarion races out of the hospital.

On the way to T and Sasha's, T's called, TreMarion stating "T, I need you in the driveway when I pull up. You are to SPEED to the hospital! Everything you need will be under the passenger seat, do NOT go into the hospital without it!" T replies "No problem!" Kissing Sasha quickly as he hangs up, T proclaims "Shit went live babe. That's all I can say right now." TreMarion parks his SUV as T sets Bobby Jr. into his bassinette, the latter man then flying out of the house. Meeting TreMarion at the driver's side of the SUV less than five minutes later, T's advised "Keep my phone on you too. You know where to find everything else. I know what to do from here. Love you son." "Love you too." T concurs, hopping into the driver's side of the SUV.

TreMarion watches T race from the property before racing into Sasha's house and locking up. Sasha sees TreMarion looking angry, settling Ty-Leah into her bassinette then offering "Want a drink Daddy?" "I'll get it, for both of us. T didn't lie about shit going live. Thing is, we can't discuss it right now honey. I'm sorry." TreMarion counter-offers.

Following the man she deems her dad into the kitchen Sasha presumes "You damn near had to call Tynie and Bobby off of vacation, the hospital staff continued our family's trend of the field of medicine fucking with us. T's getting any and all traffic citations covered by Terry. Oh, and T also has possession of Terry's wallet, your phone, and consent to max out Terry's credit cards to get Tynie and Bobby here if the hospital staff keeps that bullshit up. Before you ask, that's what I'd have done." "Umm yeah. Pretty much." TreMarion blabs, preparing his drink.

"That would explain why Tynie's adamant about the rest of us holding off on getting those wills, advance directives, and tests done. Much less, the ending of our contract with the phone carrier. It also covers why Terry's her last client ever." Sasha relinquishes, going to get a soda. "Covers it all rather well, actually." TreMarion agrees.T arrives at the hospital ten minutes later, not being ticketed for doing three times the speed limit. Parking TreMarion's SUV, everything that was stashed under the passenger seat is acquired as T heads inside the hospital.

Shoving the power of attorney forms in every face that crosses his path, T growls "Get the word out: if I have to keep doing this I WILL PERSONALLY PAY TERRY'S ATTORNEY'S AIRFARE!" A member of the hospital's management gulps, then cautiously approaches T, and then says "I'll get the word out myself, sir. You will not have to go that far. Be ready to appraise the attorney on record for this Terry that there will be another check involved in the very near future. A rather large one that will come from those individuals being fired by me personally. I will deliver it to you, since you have power of attorney over this Terry. You can distribute it to the rightful owners another time." "Make it happen, or you KNOW what I do!" T commands, seeing that hospital manager nod and run from the scene.

The receptionist had overheard T and the manager's exchange, arriving at T's side pensively. "Sir, the Terry you speak of will be in room 581 after surgery." The receptionist informs, handing T that room number from a note she scrawled. "Thank you." T howls, heading for that room. The hospital manager which spoke with T is told by the receptionist where T went, following that trail nervously. T stashes the power of attorney forms into the folder on the way to room 581, getting again greeted by the hospital manager as T waits for an elevator."Like I said, sir. There's a large check involved, those staffers have been fired. I ordered it after our last talk. You won't have to call Terry's attorney off of vacation. I've taken these funds from our account to handle lawsuits, so there's no need for you to have the start of litigation ordered." The hospital manager states. "I'll take that for now. Thank you." T grumbles, stashing that check in the folder.

Standing back after the elevator doors close, the hospital manager calls the lawyers for the hospital and freaks "We JUST dodged a MAJOR bullet! I had to get into our litigation settlement account to do that, the payout was a rather large one. You have NO IDEA whose client just got admitted for surgery!" "Judging by the panic in your voice: Tynie Goren." The lawyer's assume. "Yeah!" The manager gasps. The lawyers order him to go about business as usual after those firings go through, doing NOTHING else to run the most REMOTE risk of offending T, Terry, or anyone that so much as claims a link to Tynie. "She has a reputation, one that has been known to get people the needle. Do as we say." The lawyers' mandate, getting the manager's immediate compliance.

T has no idea about that conversation's existence, but can pretty much guess the staff got reamed new assholes. Basing that presumption on how he's treated while arriving on the fifth floor, T capitalizes on it, being a total dick to anyone who crosses his path. Terry's in prep for surgery as that happens, totally oblivious to how far T has already had to go. Keeping his and TreMarion's phone in one pocket, T moves Terry's phone to the other, waiting for Terry to get the surgery done.

TreMarion and Sasha have no idea about the extremes T's had to take with the hospital, that being changed as Sasha's phone gets called from TreMarion's line. TreMarion answers it, and learns every detail of T's behaviors and what provoked them. "Son, you've done right. We deal with that AFTER Terry's released. You sign his ass out A.M.A. if you have to! Beyond that, Sasha and the babies are fine. We do NOT bother Tynie and Bobby with this... Yet. Get my drift?!" TreMarion requires. "Know it like the back of my head. Love you guys. Later." T assures. Sending love back, TreMarion hangs up.

Terry's under anesthesia and going for the surgery as that call ends, no staffer within the entire hospital mentioning the transpirings to where Terry can hear them, even in his current state. Once he's in surgery, Terry entrusts his life to the hands of the surgeons, in the rears of his mind aware that if anything goes wrong that with one phone call: everything will be solved. Miraculously, the surgery goes off without a hitch, taking only three and a half hours.

As Terry's wheeled into room 581, T leaps to his feet, again shoving the power of attorney forms in the staffer's faces. "We already know sir." The staffer affirms, handing over the sign out forms. Terry sees that as the anesthesia wears off, with this display learning in a flash how far T has had to go since arriving at the hospital. "You gotta be fuckin me blindfolded and backwards." Terry grumbles. "No, I'm not." T swears. "Enough said. Get me out of here." Terry mandates, T urgently signing those staffers rush out of room 581, allowing T to get Terry dressed and ready to leave. As the staffers depart, everyone in the hallway is advised "Keep a path cleared. If you get in their way for a LITERAL half a second, this place gets sued to the point of being shut down! You have NO IDEA who that man's represented by, nor do you know of his lawyer's reputation!"

T catches that as it's said once, laughing evilly as Terry dresses. "I take it that's what came of how far you had to go." Terry presumes. "Man, you're understating. I'll explain it in much more private settings." T eludes, getting everything that was on him from the moment he parked TreMarion's SUV together. Agreeing with a short nod, Terry walks right up on T, the two men leaving room 581 at the same time. True to the staffers' advisement, a path is cleared, everyone in the hallway looking like they've been assaulted by zombies. T and Terry share a look, retaining their "poker faces" all the way to TreMarion's SUV. The minute after both men are in that vehicle with all the doors locked and windows rolled up, T starts singing like choirbird, relating in very explicit details what he had to do as Terry got the surgery done. "Sorry man, I had to play it like that. The staff left me choiceless. I meant not to drag Tynie's name and reputation into this while she's out of town. I also didn't mean to play the fact you're a retired federal judge, but like I said: they backed me into those corners." T summarizes, throwing his hands up away from the steering wheel.

"Relax T, you did right. Hell, you played cards I didn't even think of! We deal with what you have on your person later." Terry returns. Sighing in relief, T gets them off the hospital property, deeming the trek back to his house as an emergency. "I'll cover the tickets man. You keep driving as you are." Terry orders, after catching T's motives. "Got it." T agrees, flooring and Sasha have been out with the babies for a few hours, arriving at T's house mere moments before T parks TreMarion's SUV. With a quick glance, Sasha sees a look of rage in Terry's eyes. "Yeah, we're going to need Tynie's bail money drink." Sasha teases, as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are taken out of the van. TreMarion has a hand in escorting his grandbabies into the house, telling Sasha "We unload the van after I get those rounds handled. Trust me on this sweetheart."

T and Terry hop out of TreMarion's SUV while Sasha and the twins are whisked into the home, T requesting "Terry is there any way you can go inside with them?" Handing over the papers, Terry's wallet, TreMarion's and Terry's phones, T awaits Terry's answer. "I see why you're asking me that. No problem." Terry assures, walking towards the house. TreMarion has Ty-Leah in his arms, as Sasha has Bobby Jr., Terry heading inside behind them. "You two get those babies comfortable. I got this." Terry mandates, standing by the front door. Sasha and TreMarion obey without a word, the twins getting laid into their bassinettes. T secures TreMarion's SUV, and then unloads the van, running the purchases Sasha made into the house. Settling those just inside the door, T plans "Terry, you go kick back. I got the rest of this. I'll even make something for us to eat and the next round of drinks. Trust me on this dude." Terry nods, honoring that plan minutes later. "T only runs around like that when…" Sasha worries.

"Yeah. We got it covered though. Nobody is to bother Tynie and Bobby with this. I'll deal with explaining it to them later." Terry intrudes, aligning everything T gave him in the driveway to the coffee table. Sasha and TreMarion realize simultaneously "Shit went LIVE!" T arrives in the house, securing it before handling the purchases Sasha made, setting the travel playpen to the side of the his word, T goes about making drinks and their next meal. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for by Terry and TreMarion this time, Sasha getting up to assist her fiancée. Leaning her lips to T's ear, Sasha asks "Just how bad did it go?" "Honey, does the phrase merely implying you know Tynie causes the fear of God to echo across every existing corner of a hospital in HD explain it?" T inquires. "Yep." Sasha chirps, the two going about crafting a meal and drinks in silence afterwards.

Terry tells TreMarion what T let him know as the babies rest in their slings, TreMarion attaching "Yeah, I put T under your orders to treat them like a drill sergeant for the Marines would an insubordinate recruit." Returning to the living room drinks in hand, T allocutes "Everything TreMarion told you is what I meant by the hospital staff backing me into corners." Setting everyone's rounds to the coffee table, T alters the position of all the items Terry put on that furniture."It's sad you all even had to go that far. Terry, I know T felt bad doing those things. Daddy too. I'm just glad we didn't call Tynie off of vacation. If we had to do that... ohh damn!" Sasha adds, appearing behind T. TreMarion and Terry then set Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. down for a nap, after finding the babies starting to doze off in their slings. Terry appropriates "You're right Sasha, it is sad. I'm honored that you all backed me like this, although it took going to those extremes. I'm going with you all when you get those medical tests done, but you are NOT to have those done all in the same day. Also, I'm arranging for Tynie to have her bar card on her person when I go to the follow up. T, I'll need you available that day too. After what I've learned, I'm not amending my medical power of attorney prior to that follow up appointment. Please tell me you all know why I decided that." "I speak for us all when I say: we know it like the back of our heads." TreMarion affirms, witnessing Sasha duck back into the kitchen. T follows her, aiding in the final touches of their meal.

Terry looks TreMarion dead in the eyes before wondering "You think Tynie'll kill me for not telling her sooner?" "No, she won't commit capitol murder. You just tell her you went ahead with the surgery to alleviate a worry she may have. You know how bad Tynie is about worrying, especially over those who matter. From there, you explain a hunch you're testing on the family's behalf. Once you do that, go into what you just told T and Sasha." TreMarion educates.

"Listen to him Terry. We can't let the field of medicine get a drop on this plan, or it may backfire! Using Tynie's hell-raising reputation today was enough for now!" Sasha declares. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are sound asleep as that conversation happens, every adult around them being grateful for that fact. "Oh shit, Sasha's right!" Terry another trip into the living room, Sasha apologizes "Terry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch with that advice. I just blurted what my gut told me to, honestly. After all the times the field of medicine has jacked with us, can you really blame me for going there?" Serving TreMarion and Terry first, Sasha's told by the latter man "You've done no wrong. I just didn't think of that possibility right off. We're good." T brings about the shares of their meal for himself and Sasha, those two finding spots on either side of Terry and TreMarion. All the adults eat in silence, the only worry Terry has at this moment is the turnout of his surgery. Sasha, TreMarion, and T all loathe the fact that Tynie and Bobby have no idea about any of this, so much being proven in the looks on their faces.

Once the meal's finished, Terry stipulates "I know everyone here hates it that Tynie and Bobby don't know of today's events. I can only hope you all intend to follow my logic on this. Tynie doesn't need a reason to call-off any part of her vacation, and this surgery technically wasn't one. I say that because, according to my personal ethics code, only life-and-death issues are grounds for a vacation to be cancelled. Sasha said it best when she said using Tynie's hell-raising reputation was enough for today. Let the field of medicine feel the fear they inspire in us all when we're being fucked with. Frankly it's justifiable, given how we get regarded by those in that field. I know you all want Tynie and Bobby kept in the loop, and that's wonderful. However, you all know better than I do how Tynie tends to worry. I'm her last legal client, as in ever, and I want to afford her the respect her legal practice has been neglected. Please understand my motives, and know I fully intend to educate Tynie another day." Sasha concurs "Terry, you've made several good points. We're with you on this, one hundred percent. After all, you've afforded us each respect since knowing we exist. This is only fair."

T arises to clean up, with TreMarion joining him, those two men attesting in the same second "Sasha's right, man." The drinks got neglected, T and TreMarion cleaning from them as they handle the dishes from the group's meal. Under his breath, Terry prays "Lord, let Tynie and Bobby forgive us for this.."Just then, TreMarion's phone goes off, with Tynie on the other end. Terry answers it, hearing "I got wind the plane Bobby and I were supposed to be on was grounded for a slew of safety and mechanical issues. According to T, there's another flight in two days. So help me God if the airline fucks with Bobby about the replaced knee: I want everyone this side of Christ himself sued into the redefinition of redefined oblivion! I'm saying that based on the grounds that Bobby and I no longer care who we fuck with after we've been fucked with! It should NOT have taken anyone in my family to claim shit on your name for us to find this out, so I'm NOT in the mood to be gracious with those bastards!"

Terry resolves "You were told the truth, Tynie. This is Terry; TreMarion left his phone by me because he didn't want dishsoap getting into it. As for your desires about lawsuits and redefining the redefinition of oblivion now that I know the full motive behind them: not a problem." "Terry, you fuckin rock dude! Thank you! Anything else that's come up legally speaking, including the contract cancel fees for our phone carrier, gets dealt with after Bobby and I see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at my place. The way I see it: we as a family deal with the medical tests and having those other papers drawn up after all that's covered. In the event you personally need me to come packin' with my bar card for any kind of medical appointment, all I ask is for you to arrange that for after I and Bobby see the babies. One more thing: tell the family Bobby and I love them. By the way, Bobby and I haven't been near the phone all that much today, given our concerns over the sun, sand, and salt water negatively affecting our phone." Tynie requires. "Tynie, you got it." Terry promises, hanging TreMarion's phone to the coffee table, Terry decrees "Yeah, she's on board. Bobby too! You all know what I mean by that." TreMarion answers "Speaking for T and Sasha: that we do." The meal's cleared from moments later, T and Sasha joining him in a return trek to the living room.

Pocketing the couple's phone as she sat on the couch in the vacation home, Tynie's back gets petted by Bobby, whom requests "Calm down sexy, please.." "I'm trying to baby." Tynie mutters, leaning against him. Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby goes quiet. "I didn't mean to sound so hot-headed, baby. I just got this sense when Terry answered Daddy's phone. I know how Daddy is about cleaning stuff getting into his phone, it's understandable. The sense I got when Terry answered Daddy's phone: Terry or a member of our family has just been, or is about to be, rather severely fucked with. I went into all that detail about how we intend to handle the legal affairs including the contract cancel fees with our phones, those papers, and the medical tests to end the questions the family may have as to our intentions for dealing with those issues. Especially given Terry's being under those strict doctor's orders. Actually, those doctor's orders and the family's history of the field of medicine fucking with us is why I mentioned having my bar card on me for Terry's appointments. Yet another reason I was so hostile toned is I was trying to protect you from getting fucked with on our way back to New York. I tried my hand at a pre-emptive strike, honey." Tynie confesses, crying angry tears.

"Honey…" Bobby worries, wiping those away. "I hate having to do that shit!" Tynie hisses. Reaching into her pocket, Bobby takes their phone and sets it to the coffee table. "We keep having shit hit when we come here... Maybe you and I should..." Tynie mumbles, still upset."No, babe. Those against us win if we do that. They'll get theirs, one way or another. Everything we can do right now has already been done." Bobby objects. He was right; she totally knew it, Tynie then electing to let out each and every angry tear without another word. Worried over his wife, Bobby checks the distributor, catching just in time the cartridge needing replaced. Taking care of that, he whispers "I just hope your sense wasn't right this time. We as a family have been through enough, Terry as well."

Tynie pulls Bobby closer, the two falling against the back of the couch as she drapes his shoulders in her arms. "I really do hate having to be such a coldhearted bitch to people, but I loathe being recurrently fucked with and dishonored even more. Does that make any sense?" Tynie poses. "Not only does it make total sense, it also explains what you said about society being in the shitter on a deeper level." Bobby asserts, guiding her head to his shoulder."Society's lack of true respect is a travesty. Everyone we know that's tried to inject proper honors has gotten fucked with. On that one, I'm finished because the hell we endure as a couple and a family has driven me to this point. Terry's still covered by my giving a damn, because the man's truly earned it. Beyond our little circle, the rest of the world can fuck off frankly. I'm sorry to say this, my love, but I'm not changing my mind. Not this time." Tynie releases. "You've no reason to be sorry, sweetheart. I'm with you on this, one hundred percent. As always." Bobby overrules. Holding her closely, Bobby hears the relaxed sighs leaving Tynie's lips as that admission ends.

Back in New York, T explains to Terry why there's a massive check in with the power of attorney forms. "I hope that wasn't a misuse of my authority. The hospital manager said I could possess it given the power of attorney papers." T hopes. "You were safe for possession. I have it from here." Terry returns, overtaking custody of that entire hands over Terry's wallet and phone, as Sasha goes to check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Learning the babies need fed, burped and changed, Sasha waves for T. Assisting his fiancée in caring for the babies, T relays "I don't mean to be so jumpy about this. I've been nervous about Terry's surgery. You all know why." "Relax son, you're good." TreMarion desires, Terry nodding to back him.

Terry stacks his phone on top of the folder, pulling that check out and stashing it into his wallet. "Terry, you're not a bother. Nor are you taking up too much of our time. I'm saying that because you need us around right now. Especially being fresh from a surgery. I know you're supposed to go to Daddy's, but since you two are about to have alcohol: Nobody drives unless it's urgent." Sasha informs."Yeah, she's Tynie's sister alright!" Terry laughs. T and Sasha have the babies fed by bottles at this moment, burping them goes about making everyone's drinks, attesting "Terry, Sasha was right on that. You do need us around, and not just from your surgery. Everything legal-issue wise has been handled until we complete the timeframe idea Tynie came up with when she called my phone a while ago." T and Sasha simultaneously concede "You got it." Looking over his shoulder, Terry affirms "I'm with them."

Changing the twins, T and Sasha prepare them for bed, Terry getting up off the couch. Heading to help TreMarion with the drinks, Terry advises "We all keep eyes on those two little ones, in here. TreMarion and I are the only ones having alcohol." Laying Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their bassinettes, T and Sasha concur "Works with us man." Sasha insists "Relating to Terry's surgery, I take it Daddy and T buried Daddy's speedometer and gas pedal.. On Terry's orders. If that's the case: Terry and Daddy you two are overtaking our couches tonight. I'd rather not have Terry's promise to handle traffic tickets in emergencies hyper-extended to cover you two getting to Daddy's when the medical aspect has been taken care of already."

T's jaw drops, as do Terry's and TreMarion's, Sasha guessing "I read your minds." Serving TreMarion and taking his own drink, Terry concludes "Sasha, you just gave me an idea. What you said is now new attorney's orders for whenever a speeding ticket is to be covered. You all know what I mean by that." TreMarion, T and Sasha all nod, nothing else about those situations mentioned.

Going back into the living room together, TreMarion and Terry notice T and Sasha have two couches in that room, T proclaiming "Yeah, I got the idea to have those ordered from Tynie. Seeing how she has their living room arranged was my inspiration."Sitting down, Terry and TreMarion hear Sasha confess "Daddy, Terry, I didn't know if you two know this. I do prefer to breastfeed my babies, it's just I didn't know if Terry'd need me to get them ready to rush to the hospital today. Please forgive me for not saying this sooner; I just wanted to give Terry some time to come down from the bullshit he got from the hospital staff." "Sasha, you've no reason to be apologetic. I sensed that's where you were going with having Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. bottle fed. Thing is, Terry'd be more likely to have either me or T call Tynie off of vacation than to have you rush as you spoke of. I don't know if you remembered, but Tynie hates it when the babies are anywhere near a potentially high-tension situation." TreMarion rescinds. "But that's not fair to her..." Sasha pines.

"Babe, us as a family, Terry included, getting disrespected like that is more unfair. TreMarion's right, it's not safe or healthy for the babies to be around that kind of ordeal. Thank God we didn't have to call Tynie off of vacation. I know you find it wrong that we'd go that far, but the way we keep getting dishonored, with emphasis on that coming from the field of medicine: Tynie'd order Terry to make that happen anyway." T translates.

"Sasha, they're right. I appreciate your willingness to wrangle up the babies and rush if I would need it though. I'm glad I didn't have to have either happen." Terry associates. Looking around the room, Sasha wonders "When will all this disrespect directed at us stop?" "I'm sorry beautiful, I really don't know." T answers. "I don't want my babies around that; they deserve to be treated with dignity. I don't know what we did to deserve this! I mean, all we've ever done is act on our rights, and in many cases attorney's orders. We've all only tried to live our lives, and this is what we get in return?!" Sasha vents, crying.

T sat right beside her, grabbing Sasha up into his arms quickly, letting her cry in his embrace. TreMarion points to T and Sasha, presuming "I bet my ass Tynie will be a different woman when she gets back. Don't be surprised if the only ones she and Bobby give a fuck about are in this house right now, Terry." Seconds after that presumption ends, Terry's phone goes off, with a text from Bobby that reads "Tynie and I are only going to look out for us and ours from the second after you get this. Terry, that includes you. Tynie has a hunch someone in the family or you have been, or will be rather severely fucked with before she and I return. Everything she told you stands as our plan after being back for a minimum of 48 hours. I was asked to warn you. Send our love to the family." Looking that text over, Terry chimes "TreMarion, you called it. Check this out."Sliding his phone over to TreMarion, Terry attempts Tynie's chugging of an alcoholic beverage, pulling it off flawlessly. TreMarion reads Bobby's text aloud, T verifying "I say we all adopt that plan. As for Tynie's sense, Terry's to brief her another day. Leave that part out of your reply TreMarion, please." "You got it, son." TreMarion concurs. Sending love from the family back to Bobby and Tynie, TreMarion adds "None of us blame either of you. Matter of fact, we're totally with you on this." TreMarion then sets Terry's phone to the coffee table, praying the battery lasts through the night under his breath. Terry wonders "Does anyone have a spare phone charger?"

Sasha looks up at T, saying "Until Tynie and Bobby get back: we share your phone. Babe, let Terry use my charger. We have the same phone model." T relays "You got it honey. I'll take care of that after you start feeling better." Sasha nods, sealing that of T getting to act on the latest plot, he sees TreMarion go in search of Sasha's charger. Five minutes later, Terry's phone is hooked up to Sasha's charger as TreMarion relents "I felt this was a better idea. Lord knows if Tynie and Bobby will need Terry to be on someone's ass like jet black on my SUV anytime soon." "Good point Daddy." Sasha confirms. As they all sit down, and TreMarion starts to sip on his drink, everyone in T and Sasha's house aside from the babies prays silently that TreMarion's notion doesn't materialize.

In the Hawaiian beach house living room, Bobby relates "We must have stunned Terry; he just said he loves us." "Babe, you forget: Unless Terry's covering our asses in open court, he's considered family." She reminds, pocketing their phone. Bobby facepalms, muttering "You're right, I did forget." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie appreciates "Thank you for taking care of that baby. I saw what you sent; you read my mind on how to put it." "Anything for you my love. Absolutely anything." Bobby insists.

Holding her tightly, Bobby again shuts up as Tynie relinquishes "I hate having to go cold when all my life I've shown a big heart. I loathe the fact society's disrespect has jaded both our hearts like this. The fact Terry and the family back us is awesome, albeit tragic. I say that because us having to reign in our loving natures isn't fair to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I bet both our asses Sasha's really upset by this being the case too. Thirty-three years of showing the world love is down the tubes for me. In your own right, you've done the same in your lifetime too Bobby, so there's a lot of years wasted in those endeavors. It's just fuckin wrong!"

"It isn't fair to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. you're right. Unfortunately, there's something more unfair to them in this mix, honey. What I mean by that is, we have to reign in our loving natures as you say in order to show them when not to care about people. None of us want those two having the same kind of hell we've endured to cross their paths. It is wrong that we have to go this far, you're right on that too. In terms of the wasted years, it is tragic. TreMarion and the family understand, though. Terry as well. Babe, I'm sorry this hurts you so much. I'm upset by it too, honestly. However, those who stood against us got theirs, and I say let that trend continue. Hell, society doesn't really give a damn... Why should we? There's no sense in risking the heartache and headaches that come with trying to change that fact. All we need to focus on is us and ours, beautiful." Bobby elaborates.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." Tynie discovers. Lying back against the couch with her in his arms, Bobby releases an arm to order them dinner. At last relaxing in his embrace, Tynie allows everything they've just discussed to sink in entirely. Moments after he's off the phone, Bobby sees the epiphanies of his last remarks in their conversation etch as a glow across his wife's face. "Sexy, have I told you lately how hot it is to me when you're being vindictive?" Tynie asks in a perky tone. "It was written all over your face honey." Bobby gratifies.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby taps out of their hold to answer the door. As she allows him off the couch, Tynie pockets their phone, saying nothing. Locking up behind who brought their meal, Bobby heads in the direction of the coffee table. Soon as everything's set for them to eat, Tynie and Bobby share in one concern, mentioning at the same time "Lord willing: when we head back to New York we don't have to have Terry called out when he's under those doctor's orders." Having dinner side-by-side, neither Tynie nor Bobby says anything, the two deciding that peace is needed around them without a discussion. After they finish eating, Tynie arises and serves them both a beer. Bobby gets up behind her, cleaning up from the bulk of dinner.

"Honey, why'd you just make more trips than are needed?" Tynie wonders. "I did that so you'd relax babe." Bobby hollers back. Giggling as she conceded his desire, Tynie sat down and awaited her husband. He didn't keep her halted long, the cleanup only taking fifteen minutes. Heading back to the living room, Bobby's greeted by his wife, with a cold beer out for him. Taking that in hand, Bobby opens Tynie's, the two sipping those while standing face-to-face.

Back in New York, T remembers he hasn't yet texted Tynie and Bobby the time of their new flight home. Mentioning as much to Terry, T's instructed "Hand me your phone, then sit back and remain silent." Obeying Terry at once, T's phone is immediately used to confirm the time and flight number that is slated to bring Tynie and Bobby back to their family. Terry's amazed at how fast that information's provided him, the staffer acting as if his life depended upon not keeping Terry waiting.

Inside of five minutes Terry hears the time and flight number, texting it to himself before hanging up T's phone. Handing T back his phone, Terry taunts while forwarding that text to Tynie and Bobby "Trust me on this…"

Everyone around Terry nods, saying nothing until Terry again charges his phone. TreMarion ducked out of the room to order them all dinner, doing that so the call he made didn't cause Terry trouble hearing the airline on T's phone. Resuming his place in the living room TreMarion dictates "You are all going to relax when the door's knocked on again. After the day we've all had, there's no way I'm going to have Sasha and T bogged down with housework when we could be relaxing." T and Sasha affirm "That works with us." Their dinner arrives, TreMarion handling it until everyone in T and Sasha's is served. Terry gets up to bring them all drinks, T and Sasha checking on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. before everyone sits down and starts to eat. Dinner's taken in without conversation, the meal only lasting another half an hour. Moments after everyone at T and Sasha's finishes dinner, TreMarion and Terry get waved back. T and Sasha handle cleanup, their guests waiting to start on the drinks until those two get back.

T and Sasha don't really keep TreMarion and Terry waiting long, their meal cleanup only taking another ten their hosts, Terry and TreMarion take a turn at checking on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Sitting down at the same time, every adult in T and Sasha's house tries to relax while having a bit of a nitecap. Sharing a trend with Tynie and Bobby without knowing it, nobody speaks until the drinks are finished. When everyone's rounds are ended, Terry and TreMarion clear from them, diverting to escort Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to the master bedroom. Sasha and T have yet to decide when they feel it's best for the babies to be in their room, TreMarion and Terry standing by the gateway to the master bedroom on a silent hunch. T and Sasha meet up with their guests, hugging those two men before heading to bed themselves. TreMarion gets "love you" whispered in his ear, as Terry gets "Thanks dude," Terry accepting that with TreMarion returning "Love you" to T and Sasha. Watching that couple walk into the master bedroom, TreMarion ducks into a side closet to get he and Terry a pillow and blanket for the couches. Sasha looks over her shoulder, catching that, only to be advised "You two have done enough today as it is." Nodding as she met T at the edge of the bed, Sasha concurs, TreMarion then taking a pillow and blanket for he and Terry back to the living room.

Terry takes a pillow and blanket from TreMarion, the two men then heading to settle on the couches for what's left of the night. For the first time in a few days, they're soon asleep, nothing bogging their minds down. Sasha and T do one more check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., T then setting the baby monitor to his endtable. Sasha hops into bed, pulling the covers back for her fiancée whom joins her moments later. Following the trend of Terry and TreMarion, Sasha and T are just as quickly slumbering, the snores of their children echoing softly across the room.

In the Hawaiian beach house, Tynie and Bobby have finished their beers, Tynie leading Bobby by the hand to take the bottles to the trash. On the way there, she feels their phone vibrating, him then reaching in to answer it. With a glance, Bobby sees Terry sent them the flight time and number, deciding against sending a "Thank you" text at this hour. Putting their phone in his pocket, Bobby sees Tynie pitch the beer bottles and look around the house.

"Beautiful, no need to worry, we can take care of that tomorrow. I just found out our new flight home isn't until the afternoon of the day after. That's the best Terry and the family can do." Bobby educates. Returning to his side, Tynie praises "Babe, you are a total genius." Whisking her across the house after that, Bobby plans without a word for the couple to wind down the day by spending some time alone. Following him, Tynie starts laughing with nothing to stop her for the first time today.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby asks. "I just feel GREAT! Our plan about only giving a damn about us and ours has really freed me! You already know what I mean by that." Tynie resounds. "You're not the only one feeling freed by that plan babe." Bobby amends, the two smiling more broadly than they have since yesterday. From that minute, Tynie and Bobby are on the way to the Jacuzzi tub. Their phone gets left in Bobby's pocket for now, her silently figuring on charging it when they head for bed. Everything gets set up by him after they disrobe, Bobby kissing Tynie's lips quickly before requesting "Await me here babe."

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie promises "I will, my love." Bending to retrieve their phone, Bobby hears his wife hoot and whistle, those causing him to blush. Tynie's eyes are glued to him as the phone gets taken to the charger, Bobby turning around to meet up with her. Tynie licks her lips and squeals as he approaches "Ooh! Damn you're hot!" "So are you baby.." Bobby flirts, in a deep tone. Before she can even ask, Bobby's in the Jacuzzi tub with Tynie, the two relaxing in the jets for a while afterwards. Washing one another down, neither Tynie nor Bobby loses their smiles, if anything those expressions spread across their faces more widely. Allowing the jets to blast off the soap suds, the couple shares in a wildly passionate kiss, one of the deepest for today. They keep this affection up while at the same time leaving the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie managing to shut that off with a flick of her toes.

Keeping her held tightly against him, Bobby unintentionally worries Tynie. "I know what just ran through your mind, I'm alright." Bobby sates, noticing her smile change into an expression of concern. Drying off together, he and Tynie playfully swat each other with the towels, giggling before those get hung up.

Making it back to the master bedroom, Tynie doesn't notice what Bobby did to the bed, just yet. Turning around to change clothes, she also doesn't see him gathering up everything they've already worn. Once all that's chucked into the duffel bag, Bobby dresses as Tynie stands in wait of him.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie's lead to the mattress, only to catch her side of the bed having a heart made of rose petals on the pillow. Hovering a hand over her heart, Tynie gasps as her jaw makes a one-way trip towards the floor. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You'll have many chances to do the same thing for me. No need to concern over that now." Composing herself slightly, Tynie mutters "You best believe I will too!"

Laughing as he takes her to bed, Bobby gets his wife to join those as they prepare for slumber. Minutes after they're both laid out on the mattress, Tynie reaches down to cover them with the sheet. Feeling the rush of a short breeze from that, they kiss again; the start of tonight's sleeping not being entangled in any worries. Cuddling up closer, Tynie makes it so Bobby's resting his head on her chest. Instead of contesting that, Bobby says sleepily "I'm in my favorite place." "I love holding you." Tynie mumbles, also being barely awake. Sleep arrives for the pair mere seconds later, everything that's bogged their minds considered now as shelved situations to be handled at a later date.

They don't yet know the full-scope of what happened today in New York,that conversation's reserved for Tynie and Bobby's return. However, Tynie and Bobby did make a decision the family suspected from the second Terry arrived at T and Sasha's. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. won't be negatively affected by this choice either, as Bobby explained it earlier. TreMarion caught onto this notion before Tynie and Bobby announced it, TreMarion believing the idea is best carried over by the rest of Tynie and Bobby's family. Terry's in on this decision too, in his own right, especially after how his family wound up treating him. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will learn "who not to really care for" as Bobby described when they're old enough to fully understand it. Fact of the matter is, society really doesn't give a damn. Tynie, Bobby, Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha will be best off only truly caring about:

"Us and ours…"


	131. 131

Title: Going from there…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

Terry wakes the next day, realizing there were a few things the family has yet to have covered before Tynie and Bobby return to New York. Calling TreMarion, Terry informs "We've yet to replace the technology from when Macie fucked with it. They're due back home tomorrow night, and I'm still under those strict doctor's orders." "Terry, you focus on obeying that doctor. Unless Tynie and Bobby tell you to honor the threats for lawsuits you had us give the airline. As for everything else: yeah, you're to sit back and follow my lead. You've done enough for this family to have time for you, especially after that surgery." TreMarion orders. "You got it." Terry concedes, hanging up. TreMarion calls T, basically re-stating what he told Terry. "For all we know, they may have a plan to deal with that between themselves." T supposes. "Son, you're a genius!" TreMarion implies.

"I wasn't trying to be a genius, I just think the family and Terry cancelling the phone carrier contracts and going in on new phones AGAIN is enough technology to not be handled on a household-by-household basis." T confesses. "I'll say it again: you're a genius. Love you. Now I must tell Terry the new plan to deal with those situations." TreMarion counters. Sending TreMarion love back, T hangs up. Being a man of his word, TreMarion calls Terry, with T's ideas relayed in the conversation. "Yeah, and we can add that you didn't want to do anything that would hinder your obedience to the doctor's orders. We're not bringing up the fact you've had surgery already until those two have been here in New York for at least 24 hours. Unless we absolutely do not have a choice, you know what I mean by that." TreMarion plots. "Hey man, you got it." Terry concedes, those two hanging up.

Setting their phones to the side, TreMarion and Terry go about the rest of their morning, never being too far from those devices. Although today's starting out on a bit of a relaxed note, both men are aware anything could happen at any time. T drops his phone to the coffee table, having taken TreMarion's call away from his sleeping fiancée and children. Sasha wakes as he enters the room, those two heading immediately to care for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

"Tell you the truth baby, I don't like the fact Tynie and Bobby don't yet know about Terry's surgery." T confesses softly. "Nor do I, but this was another chance for us to come together and prove Tynie doesn't have to leap around like she's the family's mama bear ever again. After everything that's happened, it's only right that everyone has a break from talking about serious shit." Sasha considers under her breath. Looking his future wife dead in the eyes, T discovers several good points were made, smiling proudly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their slings when that conversation ends, their parents taking them to be changed.

Arriving at the changing table, Sasha attaches "Not only that sweetheart, if Tynie was there and we called Terry anything other than our attorney, even by accident: her career in law may not be the only thing she'd lose." "Oh shit!" T gasps, starting to change Bobby Jr. "Yeah. Tynie's always been a stickler for legal ethics. All it would take is ONE nosy asshole!" Sasha proposes, changing Ty-Leah."You're saying we came together for Terry, and in many ways covered Tynie's ass. Which in turn, covered Bobby's, because of them being man and wife." T realizes. Looking him dead on in the face, Sasha whispers "Bingo."

This talk is had to where only T and Sasha can really hear any details, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smiling and oblivious. Returning them to their slings, T and Sasha go about getting something to eat. T diverts to get his phone, calling Terry to relay what Sasha just told him. "She didn't lie. If anything, Sasha severely understated. We have a plan, so there's no need to worry. TreMarion told me what you came up with. Nicely done." Terry affirms. "Whoa. You got it." T promises, hanging up.

Terry calls TreMarion, telling him of what T and Sash conjured in a prior conversation. Verifying what Sasha said, Terry concludes "Which is why I'm not as remorseful as T and Sasha are right now about Tynie and Bobby being unaware of my surgery." "Terry, I'm making a decision on behalf of the family. Only if it deals with the field of medicine or a direct threat against our welfare coming from another entity are you to come out of retirement and cover our asses before a judge. After we get those phones, and everyone else gets their wills and advance directives done: my decision is to take effect. Tell me you know what drove me to make this choice." TreMarion mandates. "Like the back of Tynie's head." Terry agrees, trying to inject comedy into the conversation. TreMarion laughs, then instructs Terry to "call him first if anything's needed" before the two hang up.

Texting T, TreMarion says "Son, you've really impressed me. I'm glad Sasha has you, the babies as well. Terry knows everything. Love you." T replies "Thanks man. Love you too." Setting their phones aside, T and TreMarion go about the rest of their morning regimens. Sasha gets informed on everything that happened over the phone, concurring "We did right by the sounds of it. I really wouldn't be surprised if there's more to the new plan than Daddy's let on right now." Kissing her cheek, T supposes "We'll find out when we're meant to. Agreeing to that notion with a nod, Sasha and T settle back to eat.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby wake simultaneously, both being totally oblivious to the conversations had in New York. Kissing as they sit up, the couple shares in love without a care else in the world. Today's their last day on vacation, both hoping it ends just as it's beginning: with nothing worrying them. Slowly separating the kiss, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's chest, smiling from ear-to-ear. Tilting his head to look down upon her, Bobby smiles just as broadly as his wife.

"Morning sexy." They say at the same time, slowly getting out of bed. Gazing down at her distributor once her feet touch the floor, Tynie wonders "I really don't get it. I thought I had just enough distributor cartridges to get me for a few days after having Terry sue them. I've been able to change them out without a problem pretty much this entire vacation." Bobby stands back, giving her a triumphant smile. Looking up, Tynie catches that expression, gasping "You wonderful man!"

Spinning around, she drapes his shoulders in her arms before kissing Bobby again, this time without abandon. Returning the kiss in kind, Bobby braces her against himself, sensing Tynie's knees were about to weaken from the power of the shared affection. They do, Tynie melting into him while at the same time, she hopes the recently replaced knee doesn't become a bother. Soon as they break off this affection, Bobby swears "I'm alright beautiful."

Staring into his eyes, Tynie catches the truth to those words, the two breaking off their embrace then going about to prepare for returning to New York. Packing this time, she doesn't try to split up their things, although the jewelry and check from selling that beach land get stashed so only those two know where both are. Their decision to pack now turns out being a perfectly timed one, as yet another storm rages around the beach house. Once all the luggage is settled, they only leave out enough clothes to get them through until tomorrow.

Not once did their phone go off, Tynie checking the battery by flopping onto the bed and going for that device. Seeing there's a full charge, she sends "We do love ya, but there's no way Bobby and I are going to charge this thing when it's storming. We'll see ya tomorrow night. BTW Terry, Daddy, and T: Thank you.. You know what for." Terry gets that text first, replying "No problem." T and TreMarion take a bit in answering, which really doesn't worry Tynie, given the fact T has two babies to help in caring for. Once those two men answer, Tynie receives "It's totally understandable. Love you too."

Setting the phone aside, Tynie halts on packing the charger. "Not yet baby. I'll take care of that." Bobby advises, watching her. Again getting out of bed, she realizes neither have eaten yet, saying "Come with me sexy.." wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby obliges, the two leaving the master bedroom side-by-side.

Deliberately leaving the phone in the master bedroom, the couple crafts and shares in a massive brunch. After that's ended, Bobby makes them a drink as Tynie awaits him. "Yeah, we deal with that later." Bobby evades, serving her as a few moments have passed. Sitting beside his wife, Bobby feels Tynie run her hand up and down his thigh.

Petting her leg similarly, Bobby muses "You've never done this before." "Yeah, I've been thinking. After all the things we've decided to take out of our marriage, we need to put new things in. I do adore what you give me, materially and otherwise, but I'm also trying to be a realist." Tynie relents. Not expecting that answer, Bobby turns to face her, worrying "Baby, what got you thinking about that?" "It rather literally came to me in my sleep." Tynie confesses; the two then sipping their drinks. Setting hers down, Tynie rushes a hand through her hair, and then runs that palm down her face.

"I'm just trying to let our love displays evolve. I'm so scared that one day, you'll try to do something romantic for me and wind up hurt." Tynie squeaks. Rushing to set his drink down, Bobby takes her into his arms, swearing "Baby, you don't have to worry about that all the time. You're right about our love displays evolving though." Feeling him hold her as closely as the kitchen bar chairs will allow, Tynie asks "How do you propose we deal with this?" "We tell each other when we're hurt. Beyond that, we love and live everyday together. As for our love displays evolving: you don't worry that gorgeous mind over not having new ideas. Relax, I won't either."

Breaking their embrace at the same time, Tynie and Bobby take the rest of their drinks to the living room. When they get to the couch, Tynie plops on first, guiding him to her side. Settling their drinks to the coffee table, she curls up in his lap, muttering "I fuck up every romantic moment with my stupid thought patterns."

"You didn't fuck anything up. I agree with all that you said, babe. I just wasn't expecting it at first, honestly. Please, don't try to be perfect! Just be my loving Tynie. That's all I want. Everything else is just material." Bobby refuses, feeling his wife nod against his chest.

Handing over her drink, Bobby goes for his, neither one of them speaking. As they finish, Tynie taps out of the embrace, taking care of the drink glasses as soon as she can. Quietly deciding to meet her, Bobby launches off the couch, with Tynie heading back in his direction. She gathers him up in a tight hold, dropping her right cheek to Bobby's shoulder. "Scared.. still.. scared.." Tynie mumbles. "You don't need to be. I'm right here. Everything's ok." Bobby whispers, guiding her back towards the Jacuzzi tub. "I know my timing may be off, but I just thought of something." He mentions.

"Baby, if I don't have fucked up timing.. Neither do you." Tynie insists, clinging to him as they walk. "Yes dear." Bobby mutters. They arrive in the master bedroom a few moments later, Tynie being escorted to the edge of the bed. Bobby reaches for the phone, texting Terry "I've made a decision. Sasha and Tynie are to be the last ones to get certain papers done. You know what I mean. As for the medical tests, they're to get those when we all do." Terry replies "Tynie's just as scared as Sasha is.. Still. No problem man. I'll tell the others, and send your love."

Settling their phone down, Bobby doesn't know that Terry forwarded the text he sent to the family. After sending Terry that text, the couple's phone went into a sleep mode, as set by Tynie a few days ago. "Terry's a saint." Bobby declares. "Do tell." Tynie teases, soon learning the amended plan regarding those medical tests, advance directives, and the family's wills. Cupping both his cheeks in her hands, Tynie goes for broke, kissing Bobby wildly. The power of this affection knocks him back a bit, Tynie rushing her hands to the back of her husband's head. As Tynie and Bobby are romantically distracted, T amends upon getting that text "Work with me on this. We get the phones and technology handled first. I say that because without reliable phones and a decent carrier, we won't be able to communicate. Not only that, we all did put in some serious money for the other electronics we now have. It'd be dense to hold off on that, especially should there be an emergency."

"That is very reasonable." Terry applauds. "Ya read my mind T!" TreMarion cheers. "It's settled. I'll have this newest plan drawn up before we talk to Tynie and Bobby again. They do love you guys, but they're under my orders not to use that phone a lot unless it's urgent. I put them under those orders not only due to the storms and the phone being in roaming, but to keep them from casually being on the phone while they get ready to come back. That was to further the meaning behind my lawsuit threats to the airline." Terry warns. "That's totally understandable." T and TreMarion affirm; everyone in the conversation then charging their phones. When that conversation ends, Sasha has the twins fed, burped, and laid down for their nap. T sits beside his fiancée, relaying everything that was discussed, Sasha concurring "That works."

After sitting side-by-side when their latest kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby hear the text alert for their phone going off, her reaching back to answer it. With a glance, she announces "Terry read my fucking mind.. Get a load of this." Leaning his head to the right, Bobby reads the text they just got, agreeing "He read our minds."

Dropping the phone to the end table, Tynie relates "You bought me time to deal with that fear. Bobby, you're amazing!" "Anything for you." Bobby emphasizes, the two then getting off the bed. From there, the couple goes about getting cleaned up as the storm sticks around their vacation home. They keep the time in the Jacuzzi tub short, namely due to the thunder Tynie starts hearing.

Drying off, Tynie stands beside Bobby, whom has an expression of being deep in thought on his face. "Tell me all about it.." She requests. Obeying, he gives up every detail crossing his mind, ending that statement with "Baby, I love you. I know you don't feel right after being so emotional lately. The kinds of things we've had hit have caused that. Honestly, I'd be worried more if you bottled it up or didn't react. Neither of us is really ready to deal with those tests or papers, yet we both know we need to. Not only for you and I, but for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. When I said I was glad we're setting the twins up with a trust to live on, I did mean it. I should have explained this better before now."

"Gorgeous, it's discussed as much as we're going to talk about it for now. When we meet with Terry on those papers, you and I will fully revisit the issue. After we get those tests done, we'll approach the topic. I say it like that because of the family's history of having the field of medicine fuck with us. Only if we're reached again by the family on those topics will my plan change, by the way. I have been overly-emotional by my own standards, but hearing you say that helps me realize those standards are wrong. If it's not too much trouble, I say we get what we need done around here taken care of. Then, I'm thinking we can massage each other in those exotic oils AFTER we've had time to be romantic." Tynie confirms.

Hanging up the towels, Tynie wraps Bobby's waist in her arms, adding softly "I'm also figuring you and I should make love before we go back to New York." Turning around in her embrace, Bobby's eyes light up as Tynie smiles broader than she has all damn day. "That is a good plan, but I'm curious: how are you really feeling?" Bobby poses. "Now that we've totally discussed this, and I've realized some things, pretty fuckin good!" Tynie resolves. Exiting the Jacuzzi tub room, they head for the outfits left to change in, breaking off their hold until what clothes they were in are chucked into the duffel bag. Leaving the phone behind again, Tynie and Bobby go across the house, checking for any and everything they'll need to send to the trash. Each room of the beach house they've been in cleaned up after an hour and a half, Tynie and Bobby get rid of the garbage.

Going for drinks again, Tynie and Bobby share a glance, allowing their wrists to bump when entering the fridge. "Ok, so we did that a little backwards. Terry's got us on orders not to use our phone much until we get back to New York. I just realized: we're going to make more trash from making something to eat." Tynie discovers, closing the fridge door. "Yeah.. Terry said not to use our phone MUCH." Bobby relates, giving a plotting smile. Taking her by the hand, Bobby leads the way towards the phone, and the master bedroom. Keeping pace with him, Tynie smiles silently, wondering just what her husband had planned for them to share in next.

Guiding her to the bed, Bobby sits down, ordering their next meal while Tynie cuddles up closely to him. As he concludes the phone call to order dinner, their phone receives another call, this time from Sasha. Handing over the phone, Bobby steels himself in case the shit has hit the fan back in New York. "Hey sista, what can I do for ya?" Tynie asks. "I wanted to run something past you, sista. I've been scared, and you know what by. Thing is, I've also been thinking. I really don't mean to play your medical history like this but.." Sasha starts. "Honey, listen. You're not "playing" anything about me. Whatever you want to claim on my name about the things we're going to handle as a family when me and Bobby get back is fine. I only have five conditions: One, we arrange on another day to get the babies taken for a check-up. Two, we do NOT handle the red tape of those situations with the babies in the same room. Three, we do NOT do all the appointments for tests in the same day. And four, we all meet at my place to relax and celebrate Terry's retirement between appointments. By that one, I mean medical and those with Terry to do the red tape. We handle the red tape in what is about to not be my office, if you get what I mean. Oh, and five: we make DAMN sure Terry's allowed to comply with this doctor's strict orders while we handle all that shit. I say that because I've heard you and T have really bonded, much less shown the family you can have our backs." Tynie intrudes. "Your conditions are very reasonable. I'll let them all know. Love you guys." Sasha agrees.

"Love you too. Sorry I sounded so strict about those terms. I wanted to make abundantly clear that those are the only things to be worried about right now, other than taking care of each other." Tynie concludes. Accepting that willingly, Sasha hangs up. Heading to pocket their phone, Tynie's about to be asked what just happened, when she beats Bobby to inquiring by telling him everything. "They've really come together." Bobby cheers, moments after his wife shuts up.

"If ya think about it, the way they came together was ironically and perfectly timed. I say that because after everything that keeps coming our way in terms of bullshit, those bonds I mentioned being enhanced will only serve to help us. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. especially. By the way, the babies are fine. I heard T say as much in the background. I do feel bad though, I was a bit fierce with Sasha." Tynie theorizes. "I don't think you were, nor do I believe Sasha took it that way. What you two discussed is serious business, baby." Bobby overrules.

He was right, again, and she full-well knew it, Tynie nodding in that realization. Ten minutes later, their phone goes off, the delivery guy being at the door. Answering it, Bobby promises "I'll be at the door in three minutes." Quickly kissing his wife, Bobby makes good on that promise, as Tynie sits back and once more awaits him.

Their phone is still within Tynie's reaching range, Terry getting texted "Dude, whatever plan the others draw up with you is good with me and Bobby. Sasha knows the make-or break terms for us being OK with their idea. One I forgot to add: the babies are NOT to be out if me and Bobby's flight arrives in New York at night. I do NOT want them risking anything." Terry replies "Very well. I'll meet with them before TreMarion and I meet you two at the airport." "Alright man, after this text: ONLY if it's URGENT will Bobby and I be using this phone. By the way, that includes calling you to sue the fuck out of that airline." Tynie instructs.

Terry answers complicitly, and then the two set their phones to charge. Bobby's in the throughway of the master bedroom at that moment, Tynie leaping to meet up with him. "Yeah, Terry just texted us. Apparently Sasha talked to him about what I told you. She was advised to run it past me, since a lot of her plan entailed using details in my medical history. I told Terry to meet with them and discuss the family's plan. By the way, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will NOT be meeting us at the airport this time, I told Terry not to let T have them out at night at the airport. I figured we'd all be converging at our other house anyway. Beyond that, our phone is to only be used in emergencies until we're back in New York." Tynie educates, taking half of the meal from him. "Makes total sense." Bobby agrees, following his wife to the bed.

Back in New York, Tynie's word about the babies being fine is proven true. T and Sasha hash out what they're going to say to Terry when they meet come morning. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed, burped, changed and readied for bed, Sasha mentions "Tynie was surprisingly cool with my idea about using her medical history like that. Only five conditions, all which are things I didn't think of." "Honey, that's why Tynie made them conditions. She does trust us, but she wanted Terry aware as to why she approved your idea on a fuller scale. Hell, that's what I would have done." T translates, kissing her briefly. Terry gets called by TreMarion, only to find out Sasha and T beat him to wanting to discuss the plan with the family getting those medical tests.

"Yeah man, we're supposed to do this when.." Terry starts "Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. aren't in the room, and have someone watching them." TreMarion finishes. Those two men realize Sasha and Tynie's idea is best for the entire family, Terry wondering "Why did Tynie attach conditions to her consent for using her medical history in this idea?" "Oh that, she wanted us, you especially, to know what would revoke her OK for using that information to better the family's motives for getting those tests done. After how the field of medicine has treated us, her especially, those conditions were actually additional reasons for this plan to be made. How Tynie put it was entirely due to the fact she and Sasha were on cellphones. I know my kid, that's how she wanted it worked. Hell, that's how I would have worked it myself." TreMarion explains. Discovering that explanation made total sense, Terry wishes TreMarion a good night and hangs up.

Before settling his phone to charge, TreMarion sends a text to everyone except Tynie and Bobby saying "Tomorrow morning, my place. Terry's offered to watch Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. while we hash out this plan. We have Tynie and Bobby's consent to do so in their absence. Especially with how their phone's been acting. Terry said they will be advised later. Love you."

T responds "We'll be there, this meeting does NOT happen before eight a.m. I'm not about to have my babies or TreMarion awakened at an early hour for a non-emergency situation. Love you." Terry sees that across his phone, finalizing "We have a plan. See you then." After that, everyone in the conversation charges their phone, T relating to Sasha why he drew that particular line in the sand about when to awaken the babies.

"Honey, that was perfectly fine. Medical tests are considered an emergency, though. Especially after what Terry went through with his surgery." Sasha approves. Sitting beside her T nods, the two then going about to close out their day. Once the babies are readied for bed, T and Sasha join them in heading to get some sleep. TreMarion and Terry have a similar regimen to end their day, the only difference being: they both do so alone. For the first time in almost a week, everyone in New York sleeps soundly with minimal worries on their minds.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are having dinner without a discussion, neither one really desiring to corrupt the peace with conversation. Once the meal's ended, Tynie kisses Bobby's lips quickly, then implores "Lay back and relax sexy, I got the rest of this." Giggling, Bobby returns the kiss, deepening it. Loving every second of this affection, Tynie lets her mind go totally blank, Bobby later slowly ending the kiss. "Now, what were you saying?" Bobby teases. "I-I got the rest of this." Tynie stammers out, getting him to shake his head. "I know what just crossed your mind, come with me." Bobby taunts, taking her by the hand. Giggling as she obeyed, Tynie finds herself being escorted across the house, the remnants from their dinner being held in Bobby's other hand. As soon as they rid of that trash, Bobby takes Tynie back into the living room.

Catching a worry start to etch in her expression with a quick look out the corner of his eye, Bobby refutes "No need for that babe. Everything's taken care of, relax." Ending the short gap between them, Tynie sighs "Yes dear." Trekking across their vacation home as each wraps an arm around the other, Bobby and Tynie release just how impressed the family's coming together while they've been in Hawaii has made them. Seconds after Bobby breaks from talking, Tynie relinquishes "I think this was a chance for them to show me that the days of my being the family's mama bear are long gone. Seriously, T and Sasha have really leapt to the charge, if you know what I mean. Not only that, but this whole new system for handling all that shit is a way to give Terry a bit of a break too. The man's needed it, hell, we all have." Spinning before her on his toes, Bobby proclaims "I was just about to say the same thing!" Halfway back to the master bedroom, they smile and share in a kiss, the latest plot alleviating a lot of concern from both their hearts. Tynie wraps her hands in his hair, as he does hers, the kiss not stopping until neither can breathe.

They didn't know it right yet, but everyone in New York prayed for one thing as they slept: Tynie and Bobby to get back safely without having to have Terry sue the fuck out of that airline. Concluding the distance between themselves and the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby silently hope for the same thing. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby plans "We do the massages with those oils tonight, and make love in the morning." "Brilliant." Tynie gasps, being lead towards the mattress.

Sitting on the edge again, Tynie disrobes, delicately setting her outfit to the floor. Bobby follows suit, halting only to make certain her distributor's cartridge is exchanged. "I love you baby." They say at the same time, Bobby finishing with getting undressed.

Changing her position, Tynie readies for the massage, already knowing Bobby'd insist she go first. "One thing: tell me the truth, how's the knee?" Tynie worries. "I've been fine babe." Bobby assures, heading to get the rest of those oils. Kneeling beside her five minutes later, Bobby sees to it that not even an inch of his wife's frame goes without being covered by the oils. Working those oils in, Bobby hears Tynie moan out in relaxation. The bottle of exotic oils is next-to-entirely depleted, there only being enough left for one more massage: Bobby's. As she allows the oils to do their thing, Tynie sees Bobby lay out beside her with the bottle positioned between them. Twenty minutes pass before she provides him the same kind of massage, obtaining the exact response Bobby did when Tynie was getting rubbed down. Pitching the bottle into the trash as soon as she's done with that massage, Bobby feels the bed move slightly as Tynie plops onto it beside him.

They both roll over, laying their heads to the pillows as the sheet is forgotten momentarily. Bobby's facial expression speaks of relaxation as Tynie curls herself to score up the sheet and toss it over them both. Kissing as the sheet creates a minute breeze over each, Tynie and Bobby begin their own closing out of today. Tomorrow afternoon they're due to fly back to New York, both already realizing Terry's more than willing to leap into suing should the airline give them problems. Descending the kiss at the same time, Tynie vows "I love you" first.

Bobby repeats it to her, and then learns "I'm at peace babe, about everything. We as a couple and a family have a planned way to go from here, one I really didn't see coming." "I didn't see it coming either, gorgeous. Oh, and you're not the only one who's at peace with all that." Bobby surmises, as she drapes herself in his arms. "Grazie, for it all." Tynie whispers, nuzzling by his heartbeat. "No problem. Thank you for everything." Bobby responds. "Like you said: no problem." Tynie restates sleepily. Bobby does break up the embrace, namely to set an alarm on the phone and make sure it's charging. Once that's handled, he takes her up into a tight hold, both smiling like cats on catnip. Slumber arrives moments later, Tynie and Bobby unknowingly following the trend of those they love in New York: sleeping without a worry on their minds.

Terry's day started with a few concerns, and ended with a plan crafted by T and Sasha with TreMarion's blessing. Tynie and Bobby approved it as well, the conditions she cited being just as TreMarion described "her way to show the motives for the family to get those tests done." As for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they're alright, if anything they're also totally oblivious to the plots of the adults in their lives. Speaking of the adults in Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s lives, Tynie was right, everyone has really come together. Yes, many things Terry promised would be covered by Tynie and Bobby's return weren't. However, in the minds and hearts of those Terry currently legally represents "Medical situations trump everything else." Tynie and Bobby's vacation didn't turn out as either had planned, yet the reasons why were actually grounded in situations that needed resolved. The couple knows the bulk of what hit in New York, Terry actually leaving a couple settlements out of the discussion, given those talks were had over cellphones. T's been called a genius today, for the ideas he came up with, Sasha getting a similar accolade. Tomorrow's meeting at TreMarion's will serve to hash out and finalize the ideas exchanged in calls made and taken today, with Terry willingly watching the twins as those conversations are had. They all know one more thing for sure; everyone Tynie and Bobby loves and trusts now has a concrete plan to handle:

Going from there….


End file.
